YuYuGiDigiMoon: The Wrath of Pharaohmon
by Kanius
Summary: This is a crossover series putting the YuGiOh, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Frontier, Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho into an arc series. Update 09 13 05: Finally, the The Wrath of Pharaohmon is over! Come and read the finale! Our heroes return home!
1. The New Enemy, Pharaohmon Reaches Earth!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon Tamers, Frontier, YuGiOh, Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho. The Digimon series is a copyright of Toei Animation, Saban and now ABC. YuGiOh is a copyright Kazuki Takahashi 4Kids, and Kids WB. Sailor Moon rightfully belongs to Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-Togashi. Yu Yu Hakusho rightfully belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Yes, two creators of one of America's most popular anime titles are married as we speak! **

SSJ4T: Hey, all! I know you guys are still reading the finale chapters to both the Virus and D-Reaper Sagas. Now, here's that YuGiOh crossover fic you guys have been waiting for! I know this chapter will be short and brief, but bear with me. It will get better. This series takes place after Battle City, so it may contain spoilers. All events that take place after Battle City will be considered nonexistent until the storyline arc in this fic series ends. It also takes place a year after D-Reaper has been defeated in the REAL Tamer time line and six months after Lucemon's defeat. As far as Sailor Moon, it takes place three years after Sailor Galaxia. With Yu Yu Hakusho, it takes place before the Dark Tournament. Without further ado, let's get on with the fic!

3/25/08 Updated: Added new line markers/scene changes. I will come back to edit this another time to fix any other grammatical or continuity errors!

xxxxx

(Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays)

xxxxx

**West Shinjuku District  
**

The busy city of Shinjuku has been at a time of peace since the D-Reaper incident nearly a year ago. Everyone who was associated in the event had disclosed all information concerning the digimon, but the public was curious as to how these creatures have emerged into the realm of reality. Some claim that the monsters were indeed real and the Deva invasions proved it. However, there were still many who considered them nothing more than a hoax.

Whatever maybe the case, there was no denying that creature did indeed arrive into their world. Since then, Shinjuku had never been the same again.

xxxxx

There was one boy who simply could never forget those events. That was none other than the gentle-hearted eleven-year old Takato Matsuda. It has been one year since he helped a group of children dubbed "The Digimon Tamers", as they fought and defeated the destructive deletion program known to them as the D-Reaper.

Unfortunately, because of the D-Reaper being reduced into a simple program, the Tamers were forced to say goodbye to their digimon partners. It was indeed a sad loss. Takato thought he would never see his partner again.

_"Boy, was I ever wrong,"_ Takato thought happily.

Yes, Takato was able to find a digital port back into the Digital World nearly six months after the D-Reaper incident. He and his red pal, Guilmon, were reunited together as the dynamic duo. However, Takato did not stop there. He informed his friends about the open digital port. From there, the Digimon Tamers were all reunited with their partners. Terriermon was back to give Henry a hard time, or give another one of his wise cracks. Rika never felt any better after she and Renamon reunited. Kazu, like the goof that he was, was all over his partner, Guardromon.

_"To be honest, Kazu would be the last guy on the Earth to ever cry. There's a first time for everything."_

Kenta was ecstatic when he found MarineAngemon hiding in his pocket. Suzie and Lopmon were reunited and boy was Suzie happy.

_"As long as Suzie doesn't give poor Lopmon the Miss Pwetty Pants treatment that is."_

Unfortunately for Jeri, her partner was never revived. She dealt with it and knew that Leomon's spirit lied dormant in her heart. Ryo… Well he and Cyberdramon were glad to see each other. Though, Takato still wonder what secrets that vicious digimon holds.

_"I sure as heck don't want to know. He's not very social."_

Last but not least, how could the children ever forget about Impmon? The Tamers convinced him to come back to the real world. He might still hold a slight grudge with some humans, but he's been reconciling his differences with Ai and Mako.

"Everything has been great. No worries and I can get back to drawing. So, what do you think of this, Guilmon?"

The red dino digimon wasn't unable to respond, since he was snarfing down a basket full of bread. Takato looks on with a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Umm, weren't you listening?"

"Sure, let me see you're picture."

Takato held in front of him a sketch of himself and Guilmon on a remote planet battling evil aliens. Guilmon chuckled at the picture with the cutest giggle a child could ever hear. It was enough to bring a smile to Takato's face.

"So, you like it?"

"It's great, Takato! I can imagine you and I battling evil aliens! Yay! We'd be heroes!"

"Oh, Guilmon…"

However, since there were some psychotic believers out there, the Tamers agreed to keep our digimon in hiding. This way the digimon won't attract attention and cause the media to question the children. Fortunately, Yamaki was been able to cover for the Tamers. How ironic since this was the very man who came close to sending their digimon into a garbage disposal known as the Juggernaut Program.

"So, what do you say boy? Let's go to the park and see if we'll meet up with Henry and the gang."

"Yeah! I can chase squirrels."

"Guilmon, what have I told you about chasing those poor squirrels?"

"But it's fun and I love the way they climb up to get away."

"Look just as long as you don't eat them. You don't know where they've been."

"Ok, so let's go!"

"Hang on. I can't let you go out without a disguise. Besides, I bet you those anti-digimon activists are going to be on my hide and I don't want to answer a billion questions concerning my questions. Ya-da Ya-da Ya-da. Hey! Guilmon?!"

The red dino pokes his head out from the closet with a yellow jacket over his head. Takato simply nodded his head in amusement.

"I'm ready! Let's go before it gets dark!"

"Guilmon, you never seem to amaze sometimes, you know that?"

"Nope. I'm so full surprises."

As soon as Takato packed his backpack full of his necessary items, he and Guilmon headed out through the back door. Fortunately, his parents were having a very busy day and didn't have time to deal with another one of Takato's sneaky antics. Takato's parents had welcomed Guilmon as a member of their family as a way to thank him for protecting Takato. That meant Guilmon bread would become Guilmon's favorite meal. He would eat it for breakfast, lunch, snack, dinner and as a midnight snack. Talk about packing on that weight! He asked his parents permission to visit his friends at the park beforehand, so he wasn't going to get in trouble for walking out of the house.

The goggle boy stepped outside through the streets while Guilmon was staying close at his side. Guilmon chose a really good disguise. Not only did the coat conceal his face, but covered his entire backside, minus the tail. Takato has still been trying to figure out a way to cover up Guilmon's long, prehensile tail.

"Ahhh, it's such a nice day, Guilmon. Do you smell that fresh air?"

"Yeah. Ahhh… Ack!"

Guilmon had sniffed the nasty exhaust smoke that dissipated into the air from nearby cars. Takato simply chuckled and covers Guilmon's nose.

"You don't want you're allergies kicking up again right, Guilmon?"

"No way. The last time I had one; I couldn't even sleep without a mean ol' headache to bother me. I never want another cold again, Takato. Hey…"

"What is it, boy?"

Guilmon sniffed the air and turned towards the park. He was sniffing out the scent of digimon. There was a familiar odor coming from these scents. Guilmon happily scurried into the park, which did not suite well for Takato. The goggle boy chased after the red dino before he causes a scene at the park.

"Wait up, Guilmon!"

"I smell Terriermon and Renamon, Takato! Let's go!"

"So they're here after all? Wow, it'll be good to hear from those two. I wonder what they've up to. Knowing Rika, she's probably getting back into the Digimon card game. I wouldn't mind having a duel with her."

"That's if you're ready to face the Digimon Queen," a girl's voice calls out.

Takato turns around and faces a girl about his height. She has fiery red-orange hair with an odd-looking ponytail on the back. Her eyes were violet and gave her such a gorgeous glare to them, like that of a pair of emeralds. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a shirt with a full-shaped heart and red sneakers. Instead of giving a cold glare she used to give the goggle boy, there was a slight smile.

"Rika! I'd never thought I'd see you here. Where have you been?"

"My mother wanted me to go visit America with her to watch her fashion model shows."

"Oh, I see you're mom's still trying to get you into the business."

"Yes, and I just don't feel it suites me. I'm happy where I'm at now. Besides, I'm still the Digimon Queen around here and I'm looking to reclaim that position."

"Well, I'm glad I found you. I've been improving my deck and my cards are supped up. Heck, I've been giving even Kazu a hard time with our duels."

"Really. Maybe we can have ourselves a little one on one."

"Really?"

"Sure. Besides, I'm looking for worthy challengers."

"Not if you include us digimon!" a tiny, wise-ass voice replied to the girl's declaration.

"I see Terriermon still has a sense of humor," Takato said.

The voice had came from a cat-sized rabbit-eared dog with black beady eyes, long floppy ears, green markings on some parts of his body and a tiny horn on his forehead. His grin proves that he is quite a cynical little creature.

"You guessed right, Takatomon," the dog-rabbit digimon replied. "Next thing you know, I'll be the next host of Saturday Night Live!"

"Keep dreaming," another boy's voice calls out.

Takato turns around and finds another boy his age. This one was wearing an orange vest over a dark blue shirt. He also wore black pants that nearly matched his shirt and white wristbands. His hair is dark blue and his skin was olive.

"Henry! Wow, this is great! After so many weeks, we're back together," Takato said with eagerness. "It's just like old times."

"Takato. I don't know how bad you're hearing is, but it's only been a few weeks. We've been hanging out for about everyday since then," Rika said. "Though, I'd rather hang out here than be at some model show."

"That makes both of us," replied another voice, this time belonging to a deep feminine one.

"Renamon. Were you here this whole time?" Guilmon asked.

"What do you think? You ought to know by now, Guilmon."

"Heh. I was just asking."

Renamon has quite a distinctive appearance. Her stance was like that of a human's, which made her a bipedal animal. Her fur is neon yellow with white markings on a few parts of her body. She wore a pair of purple gloves with the ying-yang markings on each side. Her eyes are heavenly blue, which glistened from the sunlight. What separated herself from Guilmon and Terriermon were her abilities to phase through different locations and having a keen sense to locate a bad vibe from a very far distance. She is not very social, but remained an ally to her friends when needed.

"So, what's up for today? Another lecture on how boring our lives been?" Henry remarked.

"I really miss those days when we kicked Deva and D-Reaper butt. I wish I can relive those days!" Takato said dreamily.

"Well, you need a reality check. There hasn't been anything that has been too peculiar lately and I for one am glad," Rika said. "Besides, I wouldn't want to see any more suffering. Do you?"

This quickly silenced everyone as they looked back to the events of the Devas' invasion on Shinjuku. They would never forget the looks of fear on their faces when the D-Reaper continued to grow. Their world nearly was destroyed by the deletion program.

Rika nodded her head as she began to speak up.

"Yep, I rest my case."

"Still, we could use a little bit more action. You know to brighten up this boring day?" Takato said.

"Let's be thankful for this. Now, what do you say we get started with our duel, goggle head? I'm ready to whoop you."

"Bring it on, Digimon Queen. I haven't been practicing these past six months for nothing! This one's for all the marbles!"

"Takato loves to turn his duels into a dramatic scene, doesn't he?" Henry muttered.

"More like a bad soap opera to me," remarked Terriermon. "Though, I love bad soap operas. Did I tell you what happened last night with Naruto?"

"Maybe later, Terriermon. The duel's about to start."

"But I was getting to a good part!"

xxxxx

Unknown to the Tamers, there was a sudden dark feel coming from Guilmon's former den. The Tamers never bothered to use the den unless they needed to check if the digital port was covered up. Guilmon was able to cover the hole with dirt and it prevented anyone from crossing over into the Digital World. Since then, no digimon has bothered to emerge out through the portal and bio-emerge into the real world.

That is until today, a dark force was attempting to penetrate through the dirt mound. Guilmon really buried the hole deeper than anyone could imagine. Unfortunately, this wouldn't stop whatever was attempting to crossover. Suddenly, a hand punched it's way through the dirt mound. The hand looked as if it were bandaged up with a slight ghastly appearance to it. Another hand came bursting out with tremendous force. A slight purple, dark aura was emitting from the mound. Then a pair of crimson, demonic eyes was seen glowing through the darkness of the deep mound. The dark figure came emerging from the hole as it breathed heavily and walked through the shadows of the den.

_"Have I finally made it through the human realm? Yes, I can smell the scent of those retched creature. My body has been badly damaged by the Sovereign. They possibly thought they could prevent me from emerging into the human world? I cannot maintain this form any longer. I must find a suitable host to prevent myself from being deleted. Yes… I must find that suitable host!"_

With that said, the figure walks out from the den and fades through the deep forests of the park itself. From there, it would lie dormant until night falls. Then, that time would be perfect for it to find the suitable host to maintain his presence.

xxxxx

**The Wrath of Pharaohmon**

**The New Enemy, Pharaohmon Reaches Earth!**

xxxxx

**Domino City High School**

The Domino City High School was just as unpredictable as always. Students were either getting their work done or causing trouble to gain themselves a reputation. It was the normal, high school life. Wait until they get into college, they had better enjoy these new few years before they go out and build themselves a future.

There was one boy that knew what the future was in store for him and he yearned to realize it. This boy was considered a runt, but one with a good heart. This boy is none other than…

"Hey, Yugi!"

The boy named Yugi turned as another teen came running towards her. Yugi has quite a unique hairstyle, like that of an octopus hairstyle. His hair was black with red tips at the ends, and there are streaks of lightning-shaped bangs coming down his forehead. His face was pure with a child-like glare. Usually people would mistake him as a grade-schooler, but Yugi is definitely a high-school boy. He was wearing a blue uniform with a white shirt under the coat.

"Hey, Joey!"

"Joey! What's up?"

"Nothing, you want to tag along and go grab a bite?"

"Sure, but first let's go to the shop. I've gotta ask my grandpa something first."

"Sure."

"Yo, guys!"

The boys turned as a girl wearing a pink suit equipped with a blue bow and a blue skirt uniform waves to them. Her hair is brown and reached down to her shoulders. Her eyes were as blue as the heavens. This girl has known Yugi since they were in grade school.

"Hi, Tea! We were just heading over to my grandpa's shop and then we'll be grabbing a bite to eat. Wanna join us?"

"Thanks, but I've got some dancing classes."

"Since, when did you start taking dance classes?" Joey asked.

"Since, today."

"Today? How come nobody tells me these things? Uh, I feel so left out."

"Take it easy, Joey. I'm glad you decided to start dancing classes, Tea. I'm proud of you."

"I want to start living my dream. You know how I've been craving for the day I become a professional dancer. It's going to be great."

"Just keep on the practice and I'm sure you'll do well," Yugi said.

"By the way, where's Tristan? He wasn't here today."

"Probably out with a cold. I'll give him a call later," Joey said. "Ready, Yug?

"Yeah. I'm pretty much starving!"

"Why don't we get something to eat then?"

"But I've gotta ask my grandpa something."

"Is it another rare card? You already have the three Egyptian God Cards."

"Yeah, but I'm not about to quit card collecting now. Besides, I've grown up in the card collecting business."

"Yeah, you have it made."

"I still have to pay since they're merchandise items in the shop. So I'm also considered a customer."

"We better get going then. My stomach is getting a cramp over here."

"Heh. Sorry, Joey. We'll see you later, Tea."

"Maybe even later! See ya!"

As soon as the two boys headed out through the school's gates, they were heading over to the Card Shop owned by Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather. As Joey had said, Yugi lives with his grandfather in the card shop. However, that does not mean that he can gain any free cards. It is quite a bummer for Yugi to having to pay for his own cards.

It's been nearly three months since the conclusion of Seto Kaiba's Battle City tournament. The finals had come down to Yugi and the evil Yami Marik. After crushing defeat, Marik's evil spirit was vanquished by Yugi's Egyptian god cards. Since then, Yugi has in possession the three world's most powerful cards. They don't call Yugi the world's greatest duelist for nothing. He earned a reputation beforehand with victories over Duel Monsters creator, Maxamillion Pegasus and previous Duel Monsters champion, Seto Kaiba.

Since Battle City ended, nobody has ever heard from Seto Kaiba. There were some that claim that Kaiba was building a theme park for orphans in America. All traces of Alcatraz tower was destroyed as way for Seto to retreat into America. He had failed to gain the three Egyptian god cards and went on to relive his dream of building that theme park. As for Mokuba, he went along with his brother to help him with his newest project.

Yugi wonders how Seto Kaiba has been doing these past three months and wonders when the former Duel Monsters champion would ever return.

"You know something, Joey?"

"What, Yugi?"

"I've always wondered how Seto Kaiba has been doing."

"What made you bring him up all of a sudden?"

"I was just wonder how he has been."

"I hear he left to America to build some sort of project."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't be too sure. What's with this all of a sudden?"

"Nothing really. I just hope he and Mokuba are doing well."

"I'll admit, he really annoyed the hell out of me and there were times I wanted to kick his smart ass, but I respect him for the duelist that he is. He's really a good brother to Mokuba."

_"Wherever you are, Kaiba. Thank you. You've given me one of my most challenging experiences in my duelist career. I wish you luck on you're future."_

Suddenly, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle started to emit a slight aura. It seemed the puzzle was sensing a disturbance in the air. Yugi quickly conversed with the spirit, Yami, through his mind.

_"What is it, Yami?"_

**"Yugi. I'm sensing a dark power. I don't know what to make of it, but it's an even greater evil than even Marik himself."**

_"What? An even greater evil than Marik?"_

**"Yes and we best be careful. This evil force might end up looking for all seven Millennium Items. It seems to be looking for a power source to maintain its power."**

_"Don't worry, Yami. Just like I helped you save the world, I've got you're back. We'll face this new evil together."_

**"Thank you, Yugi."**

"Hey, Yug! Earth to Yug!"

"Huh?"

"Yo, while you were day dreaming, I was telling you that we've made it to you're grandpa's shop! Let's go check out what new cards came in!"

"Oh, yeah! I hope grandpa received a new supply of awesome cards!"

"Race ya there, Yug!"

"Hey, wait up! No fair! You took the lead!"

Indeed, the Pharaoh from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle had picked up the evil power coming from the city of Shinjuku. He chose to wait until he would get further detail on this new menace. This was the same creature that emerged from Guilmon's den. What was the creature really aiming for and for what purpose?

Only time would tell for the creature to emerge again and dusk wasn't going to approach until another few hours. Then, there's a good chance this dark force will lurk out to find the new host it was yearning for.

xxxxx

**Shibuya**

The city of Shibuya was much like it's neighbor, Shinjuku: a very busy city with lots of employees driving through rush hour traffic in order to get to work or to go home to their families. However, there were others with no working schedules. Those included every grade school and middle school child.

Running through a large crowd of people, a boy with a large orange hat was seen pushing his way through and it looked like he was in a hurry. Following along was another boy about five years older than he was.

"Hey, Tomoki! Stop! Man, that kid knows how to run! Tomoki!"

"Hurry up, Takuya! The Game Shop is about to close in a few minutes!" the younger boy calls out.

"Man, all this talk about Duel Monsters has been wondering. Tomoki has been telling me all about it."

"We made it!"

"About time… I need ten minutes to rest…"

Takuya stops at a light post to catch his breath until he saw the young boy standing over at the game shop's front door.

Tomoki wore a large orange hat that covered up nearly his entire head. He has on a white shirt with another underneath it along with yellow shorts that reached down to the bottom of his knees. His shoes were large with green laces in between them.

Takuya was wearing a brown-green hat with a pair of goggles over them. His hair was seen underneath his hat and it looked to have some light brown distinctions. He wore a red vest over a yellow shirt with an odd-looking black symbol on the front shirt. He was also wearing brown cargo pants that reached down below his bottom knees. On his hands was a pair of light brown-green gloves. Takuya's shoes were a mix of red and orange, the colors of fire itself.

These two boys have known each other for about six months after they saved the planet from an all mighty digimon god by the name of Lucemon. He and Tomoki are two of the six legendary warriors that helped restore peace to another Digital World by slaying the tyrannical Lucemon.

What separated them from the Tamers was the fact that they never used any digimon partners to help them against the forces of darkness. Instead, they used the spirits of the legendary warriors to transform themselves into those digimon warriors through a process known as "Spirit Evolution".

Since Lucemon's defeat, they were sent back home and lost their ability to transform into the warriors once again. They now lived a normal life without having to worry about dealing with anymore evil forces until then.

"What are you waiting for, Takuya? They're closing in ten minutes!"

"Hang on a minute, Tomoki! Can't a guy catch his breath?"

With that said, the goggle head walked into the game shop with his friend. Takuya could never understand how Tomoki would be crazy over a collection of gaming cards called Duel Monsters. Though, he simply can't resist the urge to take a look at these cards. He's only heard of them, but hasn't had the time to become a duelist.

"Wow, look at these cards, Takuya! This is one I've been looking for!"

Tomoki held up a card with a picture of a blue dragon monster with a pair of three horns on it's head. Takuya examined the card and was quite impressed with the detail.

"Wow, they make some pretty good cards."

"Yeah, this one is called the Tri-Horned Dragon! Its attack power is at 2850! Man, this card is going into my collection!"

"And how many cards did you say you have?"

"Of Duel Monsters? I have about… Two hundred."

"Two hundred freaking cards?! Dude, did you use up all of you're allowance?"

"No, my mom and dad helped me get some starter decks. My brother gave me several cards for my birthday. So it's not a waste."

"Man, I don't know how you kids get into these games."

"They're not games! You should have seen Battle City! Some kid named Yugi Muto won the entire tournament. He's earned a reputation by beating even the Duel Monsters creator and champion."

"Wow, this guy must be an awesome duelist."

"From what I hear, he's only a high school kid."

"High school, huh?"

"Yeah, I've seen plenty of high school kids competing at these tournaments. They're really cool to watch!"

"Well, we'll see if we can watch another one of those tournaments again. You know, you just might convince me to play this kiddy game. Besides, I'm still a little boy in heart."

"But what would Izumi say if she saw you playing Duel Monsters?"

"Dude, I'll show I can mop the floor with the best of 'em."

"Maybe I can teach you a thing or two about the rules."

"Sounds great, but it's going to feel weird for an older kid like me learning rules from a little kid. No offense or anything."

"Nah, it's nothing. I've got what I need."

"Cool. Hey, they got the new Naruto DVDs! I've gotta buy me some of these!"

_"Heh and Takuya calls me obsessed?"_ Tomoki thought.

Looking on from the other side of the store stood an attractive blonde college girl with a red bow at her hair. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt reading **Volleyball Queen**, and a pair of sneakers. The young girl was looking through a shelf full of racing games, including several new Gran Turismo titles.

"Wow, they've got the games I really need! I'm so in heaven."

"Minako!"

The girl turned as a white cat popped its head through her backpack. The white cat has quite a distinctive yellow crescent on its forehead.

"Artemis! They're going to see you and I don't want to get kicked out for bringing in animals into their shop…"

"Do I have to remind you that Makoto and Rei are waiting for you at the library? You do have some exams this coming week, right?"

"Yeah, but I really need to get these games. Besides, studying can be painful…"

"Gee… Where have I heard that one before?"

"Oh hush. Isn't that cute? That boy over there is getting a lot of those Duel Monsters cards."

Minako was pointing over towards Tomoki, who was holding out several packages of cards. The girl was adored by the boy's obsession.

"It kind of reminds me of myself with these racing games."

"Oh boy…" the white cat muttered.

"Let's go, Tomoki. I gotta take you home anyway."

"Oh, right! It is getting late!"

The boys headed out of the front door after paying for their items. Minako picked out the two of the hottest racing games and paid the register.

"Oh, kids… They're so full of imagination…"

xxxxx

**Shinjuku**

The duel between Rika and Takato continued towards it's conclusion. The goggle boy impressed the Digimon Queen with several counters against her powerful deck.

"All right, here goes nothing! I'll play my Paildramon card and use my Digicore Digivolution card to mega digivolve him straight to Imperialdramon. You're in trouble now, Rika!"

The girl remained as calm as ever ash she looked through her deck. A slight smirk forms on her face. Takato hated when Rika gave that glare. He knew that Rika was ready to grind his digimon to the dirt with some sort of all mighty powerful digimon god.

_"I hate it when she plays with my mind like that. I can't even tell if she's going to throw out a stronger monster than I am."_

"Gee, I wonder what's taking her so long?" Guilmon pondered.

"You know Rika. She loves keeping her opponents guessing! Isn't that right, good ol' Guilmon the King?"

"Right you are, Terrier Ross!"

"Guys? Would you come up with some originality? Those wrestling impersonations are pretty lame," Henry said.

"But we were impersonating the commentators!"

"Just make you're Rika," Takato said with worry.

"All right then. You asked for it. I summon my Taomon card and digivolve her with my Digivolution card. I bring forth Sakuyamon!"

"Sakuyamon?! They already have those out already?!" Takato exclaimed.

"You hit the nail on the head, goggle head. Now it's time to wipe out you're dragon! I'll boost my digimon's power up with my Armor Card. She's now strong enough to put a dent to Imperialdramon! Prepare to lose, goggle head!"

"Heh, you just feel for my trick!"

"Huh?"

"I only lured you in with my own trap. I play my Training Bracelets card and that decreases you're monster's level down twenty-five percent! What a shame! Now, I'll finish off you're weakened Sakuyamon with my more powerful Imperi-"

Just as Takato was about to finish off Rika, drops of rain started to pour down. There was one word that quickly crossed Takato's mind as he came close to an inevitable victory of the ages.

**"CRAP!!"**

"This is pretty heavy! You guys better get you're cards! I didn't even expect it to rain today!" Henry calls out.

"Wow, you really trust the weather man these days? They're usually never right. Partly cloudy my butt!"

The Tamers snatched away the cards and placed them in their satchels. They hurried along the street and ducked under a bus stop.

Takato came so close. He felt victory right at the grasp of his hand. He never thought he would counter against one of Rika's newest cards. It's only been a year since the real Sakuyamon had appeared in the real world. Rika was given this card on her birthday and she cherished it as a remembrance to her bio-merged mega form.

"That was so close! I had you, Rika!"

"I almost had you if you didn't deplete my digimon's attack power. There's always next time. I'm impressed. You weren't too bad."

"Really. Well, thanks. I've whooped even Kazu with my new deck. He still hasn't claimed an Imperialdramon. Too bad I can't find a card for Guilmon."

"Aww, I wish I had a card," Guilmon said. "I'll be famous!"

"Like a living legend," Terriermon said. "Heck, I'm already a living legend as it is. I look so cool on the card, but I'm much cuter in person."

I see Terriermon is still full of himself," Takato stated.

The boys laughed it off which didn't set well for Terriermon. He really hated being looked down upon, yet he should know that his mouth would only get himself into a messy heap.

Rika simply turned to see Renamon with her back on the group. Something had bothered the vulpine and Rika knew too well that her partner was distracted.

"Renamon? What is it?"

"I just sensed a dark presence…"

"Are you serious? What could it be?"

"I'm not too sure, but we have to keep our guard out. This one might be too dangerous."

"Right. Shouldn't we let them know?"

"What do you propose we do?"

"You and I can scope it out. We'll investigate until then"

"Right."

"Hey, Rika! Renamon! The rain is stopping! Maybe we can finish our duel?" Takato calls out.

"Ummm, sorry but I forgot something."

"Hmmm, you sure you don't want to finish up?"

"Positive. I forgot that I had some things to do. We'll catch up later. Oh and goggle head… When we finish up, I'll come back and kick you're little butt in another duel."

"Sure you are!"

Rika simply waved out without facing the boys and heads off into another direction. Renamon follows her partner out.

"Well it is getting dark. We should get going, Takato."

"Oh, yeah. My mom will kill me if I don't get home in time for dinner."

"Don't want to get killed, don't we?" Terriermon said with a chuckle.

"I hope they make more Guilmon bread!"

"Guilmon, you always have Guilmon bread every week. It's not like it's anything new."

"I know, but I love 'em! I can't resist them!"

"We'll see you later, Takato! Call me sometime!" Henry calls out.

"Right! You take care!"

With that said, the two boys headed off with their digimon partners. It was getting late and Takato's curfew was only ten minutes away.

_"I wonder why Rika was so concerned,"_ Takato thought. _"Could there be something that she and Renamon are not telling us? Whatever it is, it had Renamon spooked. This might be trouble. I better scope this out!"_

xxxxx

Later that night, the streets of Shinjuku became a time for the freaks to wake up from their long day sleep. Yes, there are even freaks in a city such as Shinjuku. It's been long since any digimon bio-emergences have occurred and that was for the better. There would be no telling when a power-hungry digimon would show up and start wrecking havoc.

However, there was one that managed to breach through the buried digiport under Guilmon's den. The same creature that emerged was roaming through the quiet streets like a lost soul looking for it's way home. In this case, it was looking for a body host to maintain his form.

"Must… find… host to maintain my form… Can't go on…"

Just then, the mysterious presence felt the presence of living souls just ahead of them. It hid through the darkness as a long, white limousine was parked outside of the Hypnos building.

There was a group of people standing outside of the twin-building complex. One was a man with dark blue hair and a pair of shades concealing his eyes. He was wearing a black suit and a cane in his hand. The other is a woman with a sparkling blue dress and a pair of white high heel shoes. They were speaking with a familiar blond-haired man with a pair of shades and he looked like one of those government agents. Yes, it was none other than Yamaki. The man was speaking with the two individuals who have been one of Hypnos' official sponsors for their recent projects. They previously had worked with Kaiba Corporations for quite sometime but had departed since Seto Kaiba left for America.

"I see we have an agreement then," Yamaki stated.

"We left Kaiba Corporation to continue doing our parts in sponsoring your projects. You never informed us about using the Juggernaut Program. At least the public hasn't gotten on our case."

"Listen, everything has been under control ever since the blob mass incident last year," Yamaki stated. "Hypnos has been on very heavy construction. However, I've clearly stated that we will not use the Juggernaut Program."

"That's fine, Yamaki, but we have constructed some detail to improve the Hypnos system. We didn't fly all the way out of Washington D.C. to hear anymore excuses. We'll do our part, now you and the team do yours," the woman stated promptly. "We could have reported you're incompetence to the American Security Forces. Just be glad we're letting you off the hook this time around."

"Understood, Mrs. Canebrook," Yamaki stated.

"Let's go. We're heading out to the nearest hotel," said the man identified as Mr. Vincent Canebrook. "By the way, we expect a full report in three days. Don't disappoint us, Yamaki."

"Yes, understood."

The couple walked back into their limousine to sit along with another passenger, which looked like a sixteen-year old boy.

"So, how did it go, father?" the teen asked.

"Incompetent man. That's a man who will never get anything right," Mr. Canebrook stated. "The Security Forces would have stripped away his jurisdiction if I had my way!"

"Oh god! I forgot my purse! I've left it outside!" Mrs. Canebrook shrieked.

"I'll go get it mother," the boy replied with a slight British accent.

"Thank you, Lance. You don't know how much that purse means to me. It cost nearly 5000 yen!"

The boy better known as Lance Canebrook ran out to grab his mother's purse and started walking back towards the limo.

"My mother needs to keep an eye on her things."

Just then, the teen felt a dark presence within the shadows. He turned around and felt his body quivering with fear.

"Hello, is anybody out there?!"

The boy continued along towards his family's limousine, but stopped as a raspy voice crept up behind the teen. Lance turned as a mummified hand reached out towards him. Lance lets out a horrifying cry as he felt a dark presence quickly being absorbed into his body. Lance cries were now silenced as the dark presence found it's new host.

The boy lifted his head and a sinister grin forms on his face. He chuckled a low, demonic tone with his eyes emitting a dark red aura.

_"Yes… I've found a body full of youth. I can maintain my form and build up my strength until then. Nobody will suspect my arrival. This is perfect. I'll deceive this boy's family and gain access into this secret system they call Hypnos. From there, I will hunt down for the earth's greatest energy sources. I must find them to increase my power and allow me to gain access back to the Digital World to crush those retched Sovereign! They'll pay dearly for ever crossing me, Lord Pharaohmon!"_

"Lance, honey! Did you find my purse? What were those screams just now?!"

_"That woman's voice is enough for me to want to slit her throat, but I have to maintain control until then. Of course, I can always create minions to do my bidding. While my form gather its strength in this dormant body, I'll send some minions to search out for any clues to some artifacts that may help to unleash my power! Until then, I think I'll have some fun deceiving the boy's parents. I can't wait until the killing spree begins…"_

Lance walked out through the darkest reaches of the tall building and dropped formed several seeds. He drops them on the ground and walks over to his waiting parents.

"What took you forever, young man?"

"I just had a run-in with a rat. You know how I hate rats."

"I see. Well, this city sure isn't clean."

"Please don't go on another one of you're ramblings, dear," Mr. Canebrook muttered. "We're tired. Let's get to the hotel and hope everything turns out our way. Yamaki better not pull anything behind our backs."

"Knowing him, he's probably doing so as we speak."

_"How greedy these humans turn out to be. No wonder Zhuqiaomon had a grudge against these filth. Unlike that fool, I'm going to finish where he started. These humans will know my wrath!"_

The boy's eyes started emitting a red aura, which was invisible to his parent's keen sense of sight. A sinister grin once again forms on the boy's face as he started chanted a dark ritual tongue to himself.

_"Arise my children. It's time that the creatures of the night begin their feasting!"_

With that said, the seeds started to open up releasing large beetle-like creatures with a distinctive blue marking on their backs.

_"That's it my Scrabmon. Begin you're search and report to me when you find any available power sources. Make sure to crush any opposition that stands in our destiny. Go and make you're lord proud!"_

The Scrabmon swarm started flying out towards the skylines above to begin their mission for their lord and master, Pharaohmon. After nearly a year of peace and quiet, another swarm of digital creatures has begun their invasion on the city of Shinjuku.

Unknown to the Scrabmon, there was a certain neon-colored fox who watched the entire event unfold. She surely wasn't going to let the Scrabmon off the hook. On the other hand, Renamon was showing a sign of emotion that she hasn't displayed since the D-Reaper invaded and that was fear itself. She would normally jump in and defeat the enemy despite their superior strength and tenacity. However, this was not the case. It was as if she sensed the power of Satan himself.

_"What is he doing here?! Anybody but him! I better inform Rika and let her know on everything dealing with this new enemy. Why would Pharaohmon be looking for a power source? I do remember hearing about this demon in the digital world. He came close to whipping out the northern sector and he came close to ruling Azulongmon's domain. I can't fight him at my current state and I'm afraid even our mega forms can defeat this monster! If he hopes to obtain a power source here, then our world will be in grave danger!"_

As soon as Renamon said that in thought, she phases out to search for her Tamer to fill her in on what had transpired with Shinjuku's newest and most unwelcome resident.

xxxxx

**Domino City**

After a spending the whole day with Joey, Yugi decided to retire for the night in his comfortable, warm bed. He's glad to have prospered with a peaceful life after dealing with the likes of Pegasus and Marik. He feels that his dueling days were far from over. Even the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle knew that new enemies would soon challenge his authority.

"So, what was it that you sensed, Yami? Is there someone out there after the power of the Millennium Items? I mean we've already dealt with two egomaniacs and we've crushed them."

Suddenly, an image of Yami Yugi appears before the teen with arms crossed and a look of determination.

**"Yes, but it seems our duty in protecting this world is not finished. I felt a dark disturbance over in another city."**

"Well don't you forget that I'm always here when you need me, Yami. My friends and I will back you up. You have my word!"

**"Thank you, Yugi. Now it's my turn to return the favor after you've helped me defeat Marik."**

"So where is this new evil lurking? We can find it a lot easier if we were to pick up it's exact location."

**"I'm picking up it's presence in a city called Shinjuku."**

"Since it's the weekend, we can go and check it out. What do you think?"

**"Yes and to get further clues to this mystery. We better be on our side. There's no telling if it will be sending minions to keep powers such as myself out of the way."**

"Don't worry. I'll call Joey and the others about this. We'll find this new evil presence and put a stop to it. There's no telling if it has any interest in the Millennium Items."

**"The sooner, the better, Yugi. This new force might even be more formidable than even Marik's Rare Hunters."**

"As long as I have the three Egyptian God Cards, there's no way we can be beaten! We'll win and restore justice to this world!"

The evil force known as Pharaohmon has emerged into the real world and so far, it plans on using Lace as a host to sustain his form. Already aware of the demon's power, Renamon and Yami have their eyes set on the enemy. How will the Tamers react to Renamon's startling revelation? Will Yugi and his friends find out more clues behind this mystery? What's the deal with everyone else not aware of Pharaohmon's presence? All these questions shall be answered… Until then, Duelist…

(Yu-Gi-Oh's Fifth Closing Japanese theme "Afureru Yuujyoo Tomachinai" plays)

xxxxx

**PREVIEW**

Yugi: Hi! This is Yugi Muto! We'll be visiting Shinjuku to investigate the whereabouts of our new enemy! Say, what are those flying insects?

Takato: What is it boy? Is it the new enemy?!

Guilmon: More like a big bug problem!

Lance (Pharaohmon): I see this earth has special forces that are capable of putting a stop to my destiny? I will not allow such insolence to thwart my plans! Scrabmon! Attack our new enemies at once!

Takuya: What are those things?! My D-Scanner has returned? This means… _**SPIRIT EVOLUTION!! AGUNIMON!**_

Minako: Makato! Rei! We've got company!

Makoto: Just who is that flaming man?!

Rei: He's taking those bugs apart like tissue paper!

Agunimon: Call me the Legendary Warrior of Fire…

Takato: Our next episode is entitled:

**Pharaohmon's Scrabmon Invade Shinjuku and Shibuya! Arise Earth's Greatest Forces!**

Yami Muto: Don't miss it!

xxxxx

SSJ4T: Yeah I know this chapter was pretty short, but it was just the prologue chapter. I wanted to give you all a preview of what to expect once the next chapter is posted next month. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, so it might start out pretty crappy but it will get better. As for the Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho characters, please be patient. They will serve a purpose in this series. I'll only be using Sailor Mars, Venus and Jupiter in the series, but the other Sailors will be appearing only as cameos later. The Yu Yu Hakusho characters won't be introduced until at least chapter five, since I'll be placing more emphasis on Yugi's gang, the Tamers, the Frontier children and the three Sailor Senshi. Don't expect any couplings until later in case you're wondering. Yes this will be a Rukato and Tazumi. Once the two main Fusion stories are complete, I'll be working on the second chapter to this new series. Until then, peace out for now!

Update 3/25/08: As of this update, I no longer declare this a prologue. It is the official first chapter of the story! ;D


	2. Pharaohmon’s Scrabmon Invade Shinjuku an...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon Tamers, Frontier, YuGiOh, Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho. The Digimon series is a copyright of Toei Animation, Saban and now ABC. YuGiOh is a copyright Kazuki Takahashi 4Kids, and Kids WB. Sailor Moon rightfully belongs to Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-Togashi. Yu Yu Hakusho rightfully belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Yes, two creators of one of America's most popular anime titles are married as we speak! **

SSJ4T: Hey guys! Sorry I've taken long to get the second chapter ready, but I was pretty busy. I've finally put the final touches to my Fusion Saga rewrites and I'm prepared to get back into full swing with this fic. I'd like to thank you all for supporting me on this new series. That's the feedback I really need. Now, that's enough of my babbling and let us get on with the fic! Enjoy!

Update 3/25/08: New line breaks added. Will come back to this at a later date.

xxxxx

(Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays)

xxxxx

**Pharaohmon's Scrabmon Invade Shinjuku and Shibuya! Arise Earth's Greatest Forces!**

xxxxx

**The Next Day **

**Shinjuku**

After a good night's rest, Takato Matsuda saw it fit to take another trip to the park. The weekend had finally arrived and that meant a whole weekend without any homework. Good thing Takato didn't get any since his school had finished taking exams.

"This is great! Without anymore tests to worry about, we can spend more time at the park, Guilmon."

"That's good. I really hate to see you cramped up at home. Besides, playing is so much better than being cooped up."

"You betcha! Hmmm, I wonder when Henry and Rika will show up."

"Maybe they slept through their alarm clocks?"

"Knowing Henry by now, he's probably sleeping in. I'm not too sure about Rika…"

"Thinking about me again, goggle head?"

The boy turned around and found the source of the voice. It was none other than the Digimon Queen herself, Rika Nonaka. Her digimon partner, Renamon, phased at her side.

"We were just talking about ya," Takato said. "I guess you're not into sleeping in on a Saturday, are you?"

"You know me too well," she replied. "But that's not why I came here. Renamon has been telling me about what she encountered last night."

"Last night?"

"Yes, Takato," Renamon stated. "I was out to stroll through the city to find a meditation spot, until I felt an disturbing presence. No, it wasn't a disturbing presence. It was definitely the power of evil itself… Pure evil…"

"Would you stop giving us the suspense treatment and just tell us?" Takato demanded.

"Very well… It all started…"

xxxxx

_Flashback_

_The boy lifted his head and a sinister grin forms on his face. He chuckled a low, demonic tone with his eyes emitting a dark red aura._

___"Yes… I've found a body full of youth. I can maintain my form and build up my strength until then. Nobody will suspect my arrival. This is perfect. I'll deceive this boy's family and gain access into this secret system they call Hypnos. From there, I will hunt down for the earth's greatest energy sources. I must find them to increase my power and allow me to gain access back to the Digital World to crush those retched Sovereign! They'll pay dearly for ever crossing me, Lord Pharaohmon!"_

_**"…I was unable to read his mind and I was beginning to feel out his presence. It sent chills down my spine… It usually would take more than just an enemy digimon to intimidate me, but I was felt stiff as a statue. I never felt such a frightening power… I'm afraid not even our bio-merged forms would be able to stop it…"**_

_The boy's eyes started emitting a red aura, which was invisible to his parent's keen sense of sight. A sinister grin once again forms on the boy's face as he started chanted a dark ritual tongue to himself._

___"Arise my children. It's time that the creatures of the night begin their feasting!"_

_With that said, the seeds started to open up releasing large beetle-like creatures with a distinctive blue marking on their backs._

___"That's it my Scrabmon. Begin you're search and report to me when you find any available power sources. Make sure to crush any opposition that stands in our destiny. Go and make you're lord proud!"_

_The Scrabmon swarm started flying out towards the skylines above to begin their mission for their lord and master, Pharaohmon. After nearly a year of peace and quiet, another swarm of digital creatures has begun their invasion on the city of Shinjuku._

_**"He has sent out hordes of insect digimon known as Scrabmon. They've been sent to locate find some source of powerful artifacts and retrieve them. That's only one of their objectives, the other is to crush any opposition that crosses his path…"**_

_End of Flashback_

xxxxx

"And something tells me that we're definitely qualified on that opposition list," Takato replied. "Wait a minute, but we've dealt with evil before."

"You're wrong, Takato. The Devas were simply sent by orders of Zhuqiaomon. They were unaware of our bond with humans. They are merely misunderstood. The D-Reaper was simply a program doing it's own bidding. However, this monster is truly evil. There's no reasoning with it. If he gains any form of ancient power from this world, then he will annihilate humankind for his own selfish greed."

"So, how powerful will he get if he were to gain ancient artifacts?"

"Well, Takato. I'd hate to say this but he'll even possess the power to force all four Sovereign to tremble before him."

"You still haven't told us about guy's name," Rika said. "We deserve to know who we're up against."

"Renamon. You can't keep this a secret. Who is this heartless monster?"

The vulpine sighed to herself as she prepared to announce the name of the monster's true identity.

"Pharaohmon. Currently, he's at a mega level, but his body is weakened and has possessed a boy's body."

"A boy's body? Did you at least get a description?" Takato asked.

"I was unable to. Pharaohmon must have traced my whereabouts and rendered my keen senses useless..."

"Whoa, if he can do that, Guilmon won't be able to sniff him out."

"But my nose always knows!"

"Ok, guys. We're going to have to keep our eyes open. There's no telling when these Scrabmon will show up. They also could be under disguise," Rika said. "These creeps sound more clever than I thought. Especially if they can render Renamon's senses useless."

"Then we'll just have to find them with our eyes. Kind of sucks to be you huh, Guilmon?"

Guilmon simply nods to his partner with a defeated look. The digimon would now have a more difficult task to locating the Scrabmon, since they have inherited Pharaohmon's ability to block out any other digimon's keen senses. They might as well be handicapped animals with their sixth senses taken away.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for Henry?" said Takato. "He has every right to know about this."

"Call him up and let him know about everything. I'll be over around you're school. Let's go, Renamon!"

With that said, the girl ran off out from the park and off to Takato's school. Renamon follows close behind and phases out to the furthest location. Takato goes off to find the nearest pay phone booth.

"Hurry up, Guilmon! We don't have time to waste!"

"Coming! You really should have drawn me long legs!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere within the city of Shinjuku, a travel bus drops off a group of four teens across from Takato's school. It was Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner and a tall teen with a brown hair and a point at the tip.

"Ok, so what are we doing here again?" the brown haired teen asked.

"We're here because Yami has foretold of me of an evil presence here, Tristan" Yugi replied. "If he claims this presence is an even greater evil than Yami Marik, we're definitely going to have to keep our eyes open. Oh and did you guys bring you're card decks like I've asked?"

"We sure did," Joey replied. "But why do we need our decks for? It's not like we have to duel this creep-a-zoid."

"No, but Yami has instructed me to bring my deck. I figured it was an even better idea if you guys also brought you're decks. I don't know what my spirit is planning, but you can bet it's something to aid us."

"I've got you," Tea replied. "So all we need to do is find anybody acting peculiar."

"Like that guy over there!" Joey points out towards a hobo with a bag of whiskey.

"No, Joey. I don't think he's peculiar enough," Yugi chuckled.

"Hey, I was just testing ya," Joey replied. "But listen, seriously. Shouldn't you're spirit be picking up that evil creep right about now?"

"Unfortunately, Yami hasn't been able to trace him. My guess this guy is under a disguise cloak and if he can even block even Yami's senses, then we're going to have a hard time looking for this guy. So, I say we stick together until some event takes place."

"Sounds like a plan," Tristan said. "Say, shouldn't we like be getting a bite first? I haven't gotten anything into my stomach since this morning."

"You said it! Let's go find the nearest burger joint!"

Tea and Yugi simply looked on with dumbfounded glares. Just as Yugi was about to get serious, the two macho men just had to bring up the idea of food.

"They'll never change, even when the danger is dangerously close," Tea muttered.

"Then again, nothing beats an empty stomach. Let's go."

As soon as he said that, Yugi heads off to follow his two buddies to find the nearest food joint. There are plenty of burger places to choose from. Tea simply couldn't resist the taste of a burger with fries. She races off after her masculine friends.

"Hey! Thanks for waiting, guys!"

Looking on from afar, a trench coat figure with red glowing eyes snickered under his breath. He hides behind the bush and uncloaks himself to be a Scrabmon.

_"So, that boy has an artifact which my master seeks? Interesting, I'd better keep my eye on this boy and his comrades. Soon my master will gain every source of ancient power to become a god. Nobody, not even the Sovereigns, will comprehend his authority!"_

Suddenly, the Scrabmon looks up and finds a leaping neon-coated fox. The insect glares up to Renamon. Luckily for him, Renamon's senses were unable to pick up his presence.

"Good. My master was fortunate to have given us his share of his own power. Those wretched digi-fools can't even trace our locations. We can freely move about. Oh, this is so sweet. All right, it's back to work I go. I won't fail you, my lord."

The Scrabmon retrieves his trench coat and quickly conceals himself. He freely walks through the crowd and easily blends in. He will now seek out Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and claim it for Pharaohmon. How unfortunate for Yugi to arrive at the wrong time. The again, he and his friends weren't being expected to be targets by a group of insect creatures bent on carrying out a madman's orders.

Things weren't looking good for Renamon as she stood on top of a nearby church. Her senses were rendered useless.

_"If only these sneaks did not conceal their presence. It's as if I'm looking for a needle in the haystack. Rika is not going to be happy when I tell her this."_

xxxxx

**Shibuya**

The busy city of Shibuya was also another prime target for Pharaohmon's horde. They easily concealed themselves within many hiding areas and have found perfect camouflage disguises to themselves hidden within the dark. Fortunately, they weren't deal with any digimon like their comrades were handling in Shinjuku. It was basically an open field day, but they were to cause no havoc unless an opposition decides to challenge them.

However, things couldn't have gotten any better than our three college-based Sailor Senshi were dealing with at the moment. Instead of battling unearthly monsters hell bent on destroying their world, they were stuck at the local Shibuya library to catch up on their studies.

"Yech, now I'm really beginning to wonder why Usagi hates studying," Minako stated.

"I agree," replied a girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Oh, it couldn't be that bad, Makoto," another girl with long, raven hair replied.

"Speak for yourself, Rei," said Minako. "Admit it. We don't need this crap. We want to study for our majors."

"So, what is you're major again, Minako?" Rei asked.

"Um, well… I want to major in physical education. Yeah, I want to be a volleyball instructor."

"Well, you are on the school's volleyball team. Trying to reclaim your former glory."

"Rei. I'm hurt. You know I haven't gotten the chance to really catch up on my glory days. Besides, I bet you I'll become a sensation."

"Let's put it this way, university competition is very tough. You better keep you're ball in the game, Minako," Makoto replied.

"I know. I just can't resist my urge to get away from this crap. C'mon, let's go and take a break. We deserve it."

"I suppose," Rei said. "We have been studying for about an hour or two, what do you say we-"

Just as Rei was about to finish her sentence, her two friends had already ran out through the door. Rei was left speechless and an mouth gaping wide open. "I wasn't even finished yet…"

However, Rei breaks out from her trance and rushes out through the front door to catch up with her friends. She races off to catch up with Minako and Makoto.

"Hey, you guys weren't going to leave me in there were you?"

"Nah, we wouldn't abandon our good friend like that," Makoto said with a fake smile.

"Besides, we know you want to get good grades. We understand."

"You guys. I'm not like Ami. At least I take breaks from all that studying. Man, I really wish Ami were still here. I wonder how life in America is treating her."

"I did get an e-mail from her a week ago. She's doing quite well and she's seeing this guy," Minako replied.

"Whoa! Hold on! Ami is seeing a guy?" Makoto asked. "Our Ami?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal? I know she's shy, but she's quite easy to get along with," the blonde replied. "Besides, university life actually does wonders for people like Ami. I really do hope she'll become a doctor like she's always wanted to be."

"C'mon, I know she'll succeed. What we need to do is worry about ourselves," said Rei. "Oh and you think you could give me her new e-mail, Minako?"

"Sure. I'll write it down later. Hey, guys? You know what I saw the other day?"

"What?"

"When I went to pick up some games the other day at this game shop, I saw these kids talking about some card game called Duel Monsters."

"Oh that game? I hear it's already become a big hit since a huge tournament took place in Domino City," Makoto said.

"Well, I'm not much into those silly games," Rei said. "I've got other priorities."

"Those kids are so cute with their cards. It's as if they're brainwashed into buying those cards. I'll admit it's silly, but cute," said Minako.

"Like those kids over there?" Makoto points out.

The girls looked over towards two boys sitting across a bench with their duel cards. It was none other than Takuya and Tomoki. Minako easily recognized them. These were the two boys she mentioned from the game shop.

"Hey! Those are the boys I was talking about," Minako said. "Whoa, what a coincidence."

"Yeah, talk about a coincidence. Look at them. They're having a lot of fun with those silly games," Rei said. "Kids these days…"

"Can't blame them for liking something popular these days," Makoto said. "Remember the Poke Craze?"

"Now it's the Duel Monster Craze?"

"I wouldn't know about that, Rei. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. I could go for some ice cream right about now. Hey! Just my lucky day!" Minako cries out.

"If she keeps this up, she'll become the next Usagi," Makoto muttered.

"Ugh, don't remind me. There shouldn't be two of them in this world," Rei replied.

Unaware of what was taking place, the girls were being watched upon a pair of trench-coated figures outside of the ice cream pallor. Even Rei's senses were rendered just as Renamon's were. Pharaohmon actually played his cards right, especially taking out an individual's sixth sense.

_"Are you sensing that my brethren? Those girls have incredible magic powers. This could be what Lord Pharaohmon has been searching for. They're definitely no ancient artifacts, but they still should give our lord the power boost he needs to jumpstart his rampage. It's only a matter of time, my lord. You shall emerge as the Digital World's living nightmare."_

Suddenly, Rei turns and saw the disguised Scrabmon. She simply turns away and was unable to pick up any form of dark vibes. The Scrabmon were very fortunate for this and thankful that their lord bestowed them with a portion of his concealing powers.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something. It was nothing."

"Oh."

"Hey, guys! They've got a peanut butter and almond flavor!" Minako calls out.

Rei and Makoto simply sighed towards Minako's cheerful and boastful manners. The cloaked Scrabmon managed to flee without getting too suspicious. However, a boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail looks on. He was wearing a blue long sleeve with a white shirt underneath and was wearing a pair of black pants. His head was covered by a blue bandana. Even though he doesn't have the sixth sense ability, he was able to realize that the cloaked figures were just getting a little too suspicious even for him.

"What are those guys up to? They're doing a pretty crappy job at trying to keep themselves from being suspicious. Especially if they're wearing cloaks. I better check this one out."

With that said, the boy runs off to follow after the cloaked figures. He came running by and rushed passed Takuya and Tomoki. The goggle boy took notice of the boy and calls out to him.

"Hey, you should watch where you're going!"

"Wasn't that Kouji, Takuya?"

"Huh? Oh, crap! That was him! But why was he in such a hurry? C'mon, let's go see what he's up to. We'll finish this game a little later."

"Okay."

The two boys shuffled up their decks and raced off to follow their friend, Kouji Minamoto. Unfortunately, Kouji was running faster than they could ever hope to gain.

"Man! I just had to skip P.E. class for nothing! Hey, do you mind slowing up?!"

"How can he keep up like that?"

"Geez and I play lots of soccer. That pitiful is that?!"

Kouji kept his eye locked towards the cloaked figures and watched them head through an alleyway.

_"You won't get away from me now!"_

Just as the boy turned at the corner, he found that the figures had vanished. Yes, they had disappeared without a trace. Kouji was left speechless.

"Damn! Where did they go?"

"Hey, Kouji!"

The bandana-wearing boy turned to face a goggle head at about his age and another smaller boy with a large cap. He quickly recognized them as Takuya and Tomoki.

"Takuya? Tomoki? Whoa, what a coincidence."

"Hey, you didn't even say excuse me," Takuya said. "Anyway, it's cool to see you again."

"So, who were those cloaked guys, Kouji?"

"I don't know, but there was something not right about them. Why would guys wear cloaks out in public like that?"

"Maybe their Muslim or something?" Takuya pondered.

"I doubt it. These guys didn't even have faces under their hoods. They weren't even wearing veils to conceal themselves."

"They didn't have faces? That sounds pretty creepy to me. Right, Takuya?"

"No kidding. So, what now? They're gone? But this alleyway is a dead end and there aren't any backdoors."

"I'm beginning to think these guys might not even be human or they might not even be of our world."

"What are you saying? They couldn't have come from the Digital World. It's been sealed away after we kicked Lucemon to the curb," Takuya said.

"What makes you so sure that there couldn't be another passageway leading from the Digital World. I bet you there's another one out there."

"You're nuts, Kouji. They couldn't have been digimon. Otherwise, they would have attacked us by now."

"That's just the thing. Why didn't they attack us? I'm getting a fishy feeling about this," replied Kouji.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Tomoki.

"I say we wait until they come out again," said Takuya. "Since we have a whole weekend off, we'll keep our eye out."

"It's too bad we don't have our spirits anymore," Tomoki said. "Then we could have really saved the day. It'd be so awesome to relive the old days."

"I know what you mean, dude," Takuya replied. "Say, you know where Junpei is?"

"I haven't seen him or heard from him in months. We've been pretty much split since coming back from the Digital World. I've only been hanging with my brother, Kouichi."

"How's he been?"

"He's doing good and we're pretty much getting closer as a family."

"That's really good to know," said Takuya. "Ok, we'll start our search. Since these guys might be airborne, we have to keep our eyes upwards. There's no telling when they'll pop up again. I just hope they're not digimon as you claim, Kouji."

"It's a possibility. C'mon, there's no time to waste."

With that said, Kouji heads off towards the direction leading to the train station. Takuya and Tomoki were racing along after their comrade.

"Couldn't he have gone a little slower?" Takuya complained.

Unknown to Takuya, his cell phone within his pants pocket was emitting a slight red aura with a familiar symbol artifact forming. Could it really be the spirit of flame or was it just an image of the boy's imagination? There was only one way to find out.

xxxxx

**Shinjuku**

Our Tamers have been very unsuccessful on their search for the Scrabmon. Obviously Renamon was right about them concealing their identities. Henry and Terriermon were summoned to help Rika and Takato out. Even with another Tamer, they will be having a very difficult time searching out for any peculiar characters.

"Takato, it's going to take us days if not a week!" Henry said. "If what Renamon said about them concealing their identities, we might as well be finding two pennies in a giant piggy bag."

"Wow, that's a pretty whacked out observation, Henry," Terriermon remarked. "Did you come up with that one by yourself?"

"Look, I know it's hard but we can't just give up," Takato said. "If these things are left ignored, who knows what kind of havoc they'll wreck on our city. That's the last thing we need ever since a year ago."

"I hate having to look with my eyes," Guilmon pouted. "I can't even pick up their scent. On the other hand, I probably don't want to. I'm already hungry for another peanut butter-banana sandwich."

"Can't stop thinking of food, huh?" Terriermon asked.

Just then, the boys turned to find Rika racing towards them. Renamon appears before them with a look of frustration. It was obvious that they've failed to find any evidence of the Scrabmon's whereabouts.

"I'm guessing you didn't have any luck?" Takato asked.

"Duh. These things are just toying with us. They probably know we're looking for them and they're blending in with this city. They could be anyone."

"So, we're dealing with a bunch of chameleons here. It's a clever trick on their part," Henry said.

"We're basically screwed, especially if Renamon can't find them," said Takato. "If only there was a ray of hope!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Yugi and his friends had just finished getting themselves a bite to eat from a local burger joint. Now with lunch out of the way, Yugi can put his focus on finding the new enemy.

"Ok, guys. Our search begins," Yugi said. "It's time to call forth Yami… **_YU-GI-Oh!_**"

With that said, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle emits a golden flash and little Yugi's boy starts to undergo a quick metamorphosis. His stature heightened and his voice deepened. The very presence of the ancient pharaoh stood before his comrades.

"Let's move out," Yami replied. "We have to find this evil before it plans to spread. There's a good chance it maybe after the Millennium Puzzle. We have to be on our guard."

"We're with ya, bud," Joey said.

"We stuck by you through thick and thin," replied Tristan.

"Remember our friendship ring, we'll always stick together," Tea said.

Everyone nodded as they remembered what tea mentioned. They made the pact after Yugi's grandfather was kidnapped by Seto Kaiba and forced into a duel against his will. Yugi looks back and realizes to this day that their bond still hasn't been broken despite all of the past opposition. His enemies attempted to turn his friends against him, but they've failed to realize the true bond of friendship. It was Yugi's friendship for his friends that have kept them together.

"Let's do this, Yug!"

However, the group was unaware that the Scrabmon was watching them. The insects stood on top of a building roof. Their eyes examined Yami's Millennium Puzzle and each felt it's unbelievable power.

_"Yes, my brethren. Now is the perfect opportunity to take that ancient artifact and hand it to Lord Pharaohmon. But first let us wait until we draw them out into an isolated area. We can easily crush them without any distractions getting in our way."_

_"Shall we report this to Lord Pharaohmon?"_

_"Yes, he has every right to know. I'll send a distress signal…"_

As soon as the Scrabmon finished their discussion, the horde leader sent out a telepathic message to Pharaohmon. Fortunately, Pharaohmon's telepathic powers were still intact.

xxxxx

Lance stood out from his family's hotel balcony and looks out to the beautiful blue skies. The wind blew Lance's hair across his face, which forced him to push his hair back. Just then, he quickly reacts to his minion's distress signal and responds to his message.

_"Lord Pharohmon. We have wonderful news to report._

_"Go on. Did you find any form of ancient artifact."_

_"Yes. We've located a boy with a group of his comrades. He seems to be wearing an artifact and there is a great, ancient power from within. It seems to give this boy some sort of magical powers. I do believe this ancient power has possessed the boy's body."_

_"Is that so? How fortunate for him to arrive at the right place and the right time."_

_"Would you mind if we were to make our move and take the boy's artifact?"_

_"Yes. We must act quickly. I'm not too certain if my essence will stay intact within this boy's body. These humans do not provide the best source of energy, which furthers my hatred for them. Do not fail me, my minions. Destiny will soon be at hand."_

As soon as he finished, a woman calls out to the boy. Lance turns and sees his mother with some rather casual clothes.

"Are ready to go explore through the city? I hear they have some really successful markets out here. Maybe there's some thrift stores with some nice designers blouses and some summer dresses. I could use some of those…"

"Um, I'm coming mom!"

"Well hurry it up. We've got a lot of shopping to do."

_"Foolish woman. Once I gain that artifact, she'll die a rather slow, painful death. What a beautiful way to die…"_

Lance walks out with his mother out into the popular market squares of Shinjuku. Unfortunately, that would mean that Pharaohmon would possibly find the whereabouts of the Tamers. His hopes lie within his minions and their chances of gaining Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

xxxxx

**Shibuya**

Pharaohmon's second horde were managing their time wisely as they set their sights on the three Sailor girls. Even though, they found no ancient artifacts, they have found interest with the girl's powers. If they were to steal their energy, then that would only supply a little boost to Pharaohmon's much needed power.

_"Their powers shall be quite nicely, my brethren. Pharaohmon will be pleased once we give him their power."_

_"It will just be one step from Pharaohmon regaining his godly stature."_

_"It's time we pay these disgusting humans a little homage."_

With that said, the cloaked insect clan walks towards the ice cream pallor where the three Sailors were getting ready to leave. The clan purposely bumped into the girls. Minako took offense to this and stood in their way.

"Hey, just what do you think you're doing bumping into us like that? You say excuse me and we'll walk by and forget about this whole thing ever happened."

"We're sorry, miss. We didn't mean to bump into you without properly introducing ourselves. But first, we want you're energy."

"Energy? Just what are trying to play here?" Makoto asked.

"This is no game. We merely want you're energy to give to our humble master! Now allow us to introduce ourselves!"

With that said, the clan removed their cloaks and revealed themselves to be a pair of Scrabmon. The three girls stood their ground as the crowd of people started running out.

"Ah, I just love the screams of fear," said one Scrabmon.

"Yuck! Just what we needed, bugs!" Minako remarked.

"Just who are you?!" Rei demanded.

"We're Scrabmon, loyal servants to Lord Pharaohmon. Though we shouldn't really give out our true identities, but it really doesn't matter."

"Why's that?"

"Because you three are going to die once we take you're hidden powers! We sense that you require these powers to ensure you're survival. We shall take them away and you will die."

"So you sensed our powers?!" Makoto said.

_"Then they know we're Sailor Senshi!"_ Rei thought. _"We have to take this elsewhere and not involve any innocent bystanders."_

"Yes I agree. We should take this elsewhere," a Scrabmon said. "Don't even pull that stunt off. We're telepathic."

"Great. Now you've formally introduced yourselves. Let's take this to the park."

"As you wish, we'll be meeting you there shortly, human trash."

As soon as they said that, the Scrabmon teleported out from the pallor and were relocated to Shibuya Park. The three Senshi were left with no other option but to follow them out.

"Hey, something tells me those things could be related to those monsters that attacked Shinjuku a year ago," Minako points out while racing towards the park.

"No kidding? I think they were called digimon," said Makoto. "That's it. I remember that pig attacked Shinjuku. You don't think these guys are in any way involved with them?"

"It's a good possibility. We better watch ourselves. If these guys can read minds, then they could predict our every attack."

"That's impossible! They haven't even seen us battle our past enemies," Minako said. "What makes you even think that, Rei?"

"Just call it a hunch. These guys might be a little more than we can bargain."

The girls rushed through every crowd and managed to get inside Shibuya Park. From here, they would begin their battle with the Scrabmon clan.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, the Senshi weren't the only ones within the park. Kouji, Takuya and Tomoki were also searching for the Scrabmon. Though, the insects hadn't revealed their identities to the children, Kouji was still certain that the enemy would relocate themselves in a perfect hiding area like the park.

"You really think they're in the park?" Takuya asked.

"Positive. This is the obvious hiding spot where bad guys could find themselves. Don't you even watch any of those movies?"

"Nah, I've got better things on my spare time…"

"Like playing Duel Monsters and hanging with me?"

"You said it, Tomoki."

"Quiet!"

"What's the deal, Kouji?"

"Look! We've found the culprits." Kouji pointed out to the Scrabmon clan.

"They don't even notice us behind this bush, but what are they waiting on?" Tomoki pondered.

"Who knows, but something tells me things are only going to get really ugly," Takuya replied.

xxxxx

**Shinjuku**

The other Scrabmon clan decided that the time was right to begin their assault as Pharaohmon instructed them. They watched as Yami Yugi and his friends were walking by. A Scrabmon picks up a concrete block and tosses it down toward Yugi. The pharaoh saw the massive block plummeting and jumps away.

"Yug!" Joey calls out.

"Yugi!" Tea and Tristan cried out.

"What was that just now?!" Yami retorts. "Show yourself, coward!"

Responding to the pharaoh's demand, the cloaked insects stood on top of the roof with eyes glaring down at Yami. Joey stood by his friend's side in order to back him up.

"Hey! You guys are starting to bring back ugly memories of the Rare Hunters!" Joey exclaimed.

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

"We're here to take you're ancient artifact, fool. It's power shall be necessary to fuel our master's power."

"Take the Millennium Puzzle?! I've had enemies try doing so and they all failed."

"Yes, but Pharaohmon wishes for the artifact to be handed to him. But we must take you're life in order to fulfill his wish. Now hand it over!"

"Over my dead body! You'll have to deal with all of us!"

"Fine. Let's make this game a little more interesting. Meet us over at the bridge in a sector they call West Shinjuku. You'll find us there."

With that said, the clan teleports out and relocates to the bridge. Yami Yugi and his friends were aware of the location.

"Let's go!" Yami calls out. "I swear that they'll never take the Millennium Puzzle!"

Fortunately, Takato and his friends were also there to witness the events unfold. They no longer had to search out the enemy since they were no revealed.

"You heard him! Let's head out!" Takato said. "Thank goodness. We don't have to look for them anymore!"

"We must be cautious. These creatures could possibly be stronger than even the Devas were," Renamon said. "They each possess Pharaohmon's uncanny powers."

"Then, what are we all standing around here for?! Let's get going!" Rika said.

The Tamers and their digimon raced over towards West Shinjuku. They would then meet up with Yugi's group and find themselves at the exact location where Terriermon battled Musayamon.

"Guilmon! We're definitely going to need Growlmon for this!"

"Right!"

As soon as the Tamers arrived at the bridge, they found Yami's group confronted by the Scrabmon clan. The cloaked insects unveiled themselves and prepared to face off against the two groups.

"Look, I see we have a little company," a Scrabmon said. "They have digimon partners? Interesting. So there are humans worthy of taming a digimon."

"What?! Who are those children?" Yami asked. "Hey, who are you?!"

"We're here to help! Just call us digimon tamers!" Takato responds. "Hey! I know you! You're Yugi Muto! You're the winner of both the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments! Awesome!"

"Goggle head! Hello! We're here on an important task! Stay focused," Rika retorted.

"Heh, sorry. I couldn't contain myself."

"So, these are the whackos you're telling us about?" Terriermon asked.

"Yes and we must be cautious."

"How fortunate for you all to challenge our lord's power. I see many sources of unlimited power within this area. As you can see we're contained in a dome, just call it a shadow barrier. To make sure no bystanders distract us, we can fight it out to our heart's content."

"I guess you don't want to hurt innocent power do you?" Tea asked.

"Bah! Once we're done with you worms, Lord Pharaohmon will send us out to kill each of you humans! Once we're done here, we'll return to the Digital World and the Sovereigns will have no choice but to bow to our lord. It's his destiny to claim godhood over the Digital World! Do we make ourselves clear? Now, let us begin."

"Just one question! Why do you seek my Millennium Puzzle?!"

"It's simple. With every powerful ancient artifact, our master's power will grow unanimously. That way he doesn't have to absorb the energy from you filthy humans. He'd rather kill you than take you're expendable energy."

"I see. You're master was no different than the evil that possessed Marik. You seek nothing but to spread fear and chaos. Together, we shall crush you! Now behold the power of my Millennium Puzzle!"

With that said, Yami's puzzle unleashed a powerful golden aura that flashed through his card deck. The same went for his friend's decks.

"By tapping into the power of my Millennium Puzzle, we can unleash our most powerful monsters! Joey! Tristan! Tea! Now!"

With that said, the trio drew each of their favorite cards. Joey draws out the Flame Swordsman. Tristan unleashes his Cyber Commander. Tea unleashes the Magician of Fate. Yami unleashes his old favorite, the Dark Magician.

"Behold these four have come to life with the power of my Millennium Puzzle! You're lord has a lot to learn as far as knowing the in-depth true behind it's mystical power. So, what do you say?"

"I say you're still going to fail and that puzzle will be ours."

"Oh… my… god…" Takato muttered. "Am I just seeing things?! I thought they were supposed to be holograms…"

"They sure are real," Guilmon said.

"That's because they are! I don't want to believe it, but that Yugi kid used some form of ancient power to summon the monsters to life!"

"Man, this is so cool!"

"Takato! We're going to have to send our digimon out to battle."

"If these things are stronger than the Devas, then they will need to digivolve into their ultimate forms! Guilmon! Let's show 'em what War Growlmon is all about!"

"Terriermon."

"Ready for a little butt kicking!"

"Renamon!"

"Let's do it."

(Digimon Tamers "Evolution" theme plays)

The Tamers trio pulls out their blue cards and slashes them through their D-Arks.

"Card Slash! Evolution!"

"Guilmon chou shinka!!"

The red dinosaur quickly digivolves into an even larger monster with a streak of white fur on it's head and a pair of horns. After that, it develops a metallic armor on his chest, arms, and head. The newly evolved monster roars out and calls out his official ultimate name.

"War Growlmon!"

"Terriermon chou shinka!!"

Terriermon evolves straight into a larger rabbit with a green-mask covering his face, a pair of gantline guns and pants with a strap over his chest. After that, he grows and develops a green armor body with arms shaped like missile launchers and blue eyes overlapping his once black, beady ones. The newly evolved digimon calls out his name.

"Rapidmon!!"

"Renamon chou shinka!!"

Renamon evolves straight into a larger, fox-like animal with a pair of nine tails on her posterior and a red-white loop around her neck. Then she quickly somersaults around a full moon. Her body transforms into that of a bipedal figure with a fox mask covering her face and a Buddhist outfit. The ying-yang emblem was embedded on her shirt chest. She turns and calls out her official name.

"Taomon!!"

Yami and his friends were caught off guard by the sudden appearance of three digimon. Joey recalls to the events of the Devas and the D-Reaper from the television news.

"Hey! These are the same ones that battled that pig monster and that slime mass that almost ate Shinjuku!" Joey points out.

"You're right and these must be the children who helped save Shinjuku a year ago!" Tea replied.

"You're right and we have to work together! It's for the sake of not just our world but also the Digital World. Guilmon and the others just came back from the Digital World. We can't let this Pharaohmon claim power over the two worlds. Please, you have to let us fight alongside you."

"Well, Yug?"

"I have no argument against their decision. They'll definitely be a big help. We both have common interests: to seek out and destroy any evil opposition. There's no turning back, Joey."

"You hear that, creep-a-zoids? We're kicking you're asses to the curb!"

"Such big talk from a group of children! All right! You leave us no choice but to kill you all right now!"

"Stand firm guys!" Takato said.

"This battle has just begun," Yami replied. _"We have to be careful. If we make on mistake, they'll tear us apart. We must trust in our abilities."_

xxxxx

**Shibuya Park**

The three Sailors confronted the Scrabmon clan. Looking on from behind a bush were Takuya, Kouji and Tomoki. They were anticipating on what was going to transpire and they questioned why a group of college girls would stand firm against a trio of insect warriors hell bent on carrying out a madman's desires.

"We're so glad you decided to take that long trip over just for us to take away you're lives," a Scrabmon said. "Such a shame, but we're only here to take you're powers away."

"Heh, what makes you guys so sure? You're so full of yourselves. Have you forgotten that it's going to take more than just trash talk to win against us Sailor Senshi!" Rei calls out.

"Sailor Senshi?"

(Sailor Senshi Transformation theme plays)

The three girls pulled out their transformation pens and each of them calls out their official transformation cry.

"Mars Crystal Power!! Make-Up!!"

Rei became enshrouded in a mystical wave of flames and her body was altered into a different outfit. Gone were her normal civilian clothes. They were replaced by a transparent fuku (skirt) and a Japanese school uniform-like top. There was now a heart-shaped object on the middle of her brooch with a bow on the front. A golden tiara with a red emerald forms at the center of her forehead.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!! Make-Up!!"

Makoto became enshrouded through powerful streaks of lighting and her body was altered into the same kind of outfit that Rei was now wearing. However, her outfit has distinctions of green instead of red. A heart-shaped object forms on her brooch and a tiara with a green emerald appears around her forehead.

"Venus Crystal Power!! Make-Up!!"

Minako became enshrouded through a wave of beautiful hearts and her outfit was altered into the same kind her comrades were wearing at the moment. Except her outfit have distinctions of yellow and orange instead of green or red.

(Transformation theme ends)

"Ah, so these are the powers of a Sailor Senshi," the Scrabmon clan spoke. "Yes, this is simply just what we need for our master."

"I'm afraid not!" Rei calls out. "As long as evil such as yourselves lurk, we're going to be there to stop you! As guardian of the red planet, I am Sailor Mars!"

"As princess of Jupiter, I'm going to strike you down! I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"As the guardian of Venus, purity will triumph over darkness! I'm Sailor Venus!"

"In the name of our respective planets, we're going to punish you!"

"Wow, you guys really need to come up with better lines," the Scrabmon retorted. "It really doesn't matter where you claim to have hailed, you will still die by our hands!"

Meanwhile, Takuya, Kouji and Tomoki were taken back by these turns of events. They definitely weren't expecting the college girls to become the Sailor Senshi. They've heard of the Sailor Senshi but have never seen them up close.

"Wow, this is so cool," Tomoki said. "What do you think, Takuya? Takuya?"

The goggle boy was looking on to the three Senshi with googly eyes and drool coming down from his mouth. Tomoki sighs to himself.

"Wow, they're wearing skirts," Takuya said. "I'd really like to look under…"

"Hey, you're forgetting that Izumi would kill you if she heard you say that," Tomoki said. "Man, why are older guys so perverted?"

"This is a fight those Sailors might not win," Kouji said.

"What are you saying? Hello! These are the Sailor Senshi we're talking about here. Ok, they might not be complete but three of them should be enough to take these creeps out."

"That's just the thing. They have no idea of what these guys are made of. I know for a fact these things are digimon and they're completely unaware of that."

"So, what? They can handle those bugs themselves. It'll be a complete squash!"

"Will you wake up, Takuya?! Just call it a hunch. The Sailors will be biting off more than they can chew. If only we had our spirits, then we could at least help them out. They have no experience against digimon types."

_"Is he right about these bugs? Could the Senshi actually end up losing?"_ Takuya thought. _"If that's true, then we're definitely going to be needing the spirits again. You know it'd be so cool to be Agunimon again."_

Unknown to the goggle boy, his cell phone was still emitting a faint red aura. The symbols of Takuya's ancient spirits were appearing on his cell phone. Takuya's wish to become Agunimon might actually come true after all.

xxxxx

**West Shinjuku/The Bridge**

(Disturbed's "Fear" plays)

The Scrabmon gathered as the Tamers sent out their digimon while Yami Yugi's group sent out their respective deck monsters. The Scrabmon each flew up and split up. Dark Magician and War Growlmon confronted two Scrabmon from the air above.

"Dark Magician! Use you're Dark Magic!"

"War Growlmon! Radiation Blades!"

The two monsters used their respective attacks on the Scrabmon, but the sneaky insects were able to avoid them. War Growlmon was caught off guard as the Scrabmon pair lashes out their claws across War Growlmon's unshielded back. Dark Magician flies out to stop the insects. However, he felt a hand grab his foot and looks down to find another Scrabmon pulling him down to the concrete below.

"Dark Magician!"

"Going somewhere?" the Scrabmon taunted the Dark Magician.

As soon as War Growlmon recovered, he flies out to take apart the Scrabmon holding Dark Magician captive. Scrabmon leaps over and fires an electric stun beam that easily put a dent on War Growlmon's face. War Growlmon we sent plummeting down from the Scrabmon's excessive blast.

"No! War Growlmon!"

"All right! It's my turn!" Rapidmon cries out. "Which one wants to bite the dust first?"

"Are you referring to me?" another Scrabmon pondered. "I really hope you weren't just talking to yourself."

"Believe me. You can't catch up with my speed."

"Care to demonstrate?"

"Sure, why not?"

With that said, Rapidmon quickly phases out behind the Scrabmon. However much to the armored ultimate's dismay, the insect was already behind Rapidmon.

"What the hell was that? If that was you're fastest, you better start saying you're prayers, rabbit."

"What?! But how could you be faster than I am?"

"You slaves are so predictable. Do you really think you can defeat us? We're one of Pharaohmon's elite! You'll need plenty of years experience to comprehend our power!"

_"I can't believe what I just saw!"_ Henry thought. _"They even made Rapidmon look like he just ran through slow motion. Plus, one single Scrabmon was able to bring down even War Growlmon! What are our chances of winning?! We're basically fighting blind here!"_

"Joey! We've got to help Yugi's Dark Magician!"

"You got it! Flame Swordsman, save the Dark Magician and use you're flaming sword!"

"Cyber Commander! Defend the big red metal guy!"

"Um, his name is War Growlmon. He doesn't need any defense. Just look at him, he's a walking tank! C'mon, War Growlmon! You send the Cyber Commander to help Taomon out!"

"You got it, kid."

The Flame Swordsman leaps up and slashes at the Scrabmon, who held Dark Magician in it's tight grasp.

"Thank you, Joey!" Yami cries out. "Now, let's give him a double blast!"

"You got it! You hear that, Flame Swordsman? It's going to be a double whammy coming up!"

With that said, Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman prepared to unleash their most devastating attacks on the distracted Scrabmon.

"Dark Magic Attack!"

"Flaming Sword!"

The two monsters sent out their attacks towards the Scrabmon. The insect took the full force head on and was quickly surrounded by a smoke cloud. The monster duo waited for the cloud to dissipate and was curious to know if their attacks were effective.

"Did we get him, Yug?"

"No! It's still alive?!"

"Say what? Oh crap!"

The smoke cloud dispersed and revealed the unscathed Scrabmon. The insect laughed it off and clenched his claws.

"Was that you're best shot? Feh. You're so screwed."

"Crap! What kind of vitamins are these whackos taking?"

"Vitamins? Make that more like steroids!" Tea replied.

"Taomon! Look out!"

As soon as Taomon turned, another Scrabmon phases in front of her and blasts her with an electric stun gun blast.

"Electric Stun Gun Blast!!"

Unfortunately, Taomon was unable to avoid the electrical blast and was caught in it. The Scrabmon pulls back and unleashes a pair of horn cutters to immobilize the ultimate.

"Cyber Commander! Attack!"

But just as Tristan's monster leaped up to stop the insect digimon's relentless attack, he was caught with a horn cutter attack from another Scrabmon.

"Man! These guys are attacking at all sides!" Takato exclaimed. "It's like they've been studying our every move this whole time!"

"Just call it battle's experience. You're digimon partners are too inexperienced despite you the accomplishments you've added to you're repertoire. However, you're performances have been nothing more than pitiful. What kind of a chance do you have against our master?"

"You guys were lucky! You haven't seen anything yet!" Takato growls. "Do the words, bio-merge mean anything to you?"

"Bio-merge?"

"Goggle head! You just read my mind! Let's see you creeps predict this!"

"You guys asked for it!"

"What's going on, Yug?"

"I'm sensing a great power increase from their handheld devices."

"That must what helps their partners transform," said Tristan. "Here I thought they did it by magic."

"Believe me this is no magic trick," Tea said. "Yugi! What's happening to our monsters?"

"Our monsters were severely damaged by the Scrabmon. However, the real reason is the fact that they are inexperienced outside the hologram forms. They can't maintain a physical form over a long period of time. It just works that way. Let's see what this whole bio-merge talk is all about."

As soon as Takato calls out for a bio-merge, the ultimates quickly reverted back to their rookie forms.

"Fear" ends

**BIO-MERGE EVOLUTION**

("One Vision" plays)

"Bio-Merge Activate!" Henry calls out.

Henry presses his D-Ark against his chest and a green stream of light quickly covered him. Henry came floating down as if he were entering Terriermon's body as they merged together into one.

"Terriermon bio-merge!!"

Terriermon's body started to buckle down as a green armor covering was surrounding him. His arms and legs were quickly transformed into large limbs equipped into combat. A large backpack-like covering appeared on the back of his armor. His face quickly evolved through all of his evolutions. First from Terriermon and then into Gargomon. Then into Rapidmon and once again back to Terriermon. Afterwards, a view of Henry's face was shown followed by that of a new head that was dog-like and covered with green armor appeared. The new digimon delivers a spin kick and poses above tall-story buildings.

"Mega Gargomon!!"

"Bio-Merge Activate!" Rika cries out.

Rika holds up her D-Ark and quickly presses it against her chest as a stream of blue data quickly shrouded her body. Her hair flew straight up as if a gust of wind was blowing at her and she start to fly freely. Rika seemed to be floating above Renamon as they were beginning to merge.

"Renamon bio-merge!!"

Renamon's body started to transform as a puddle of water was down at her feet. Water came at her side and her paws morphed into that of the limb of that a human. The puddle had a reflection of a cherry-blossom and a full moon at the background. Her feet and legs transformed into of a woman. Her shadow appears in the middle of the puddle and a streak of yellow light came swirling around her with flowers. Then her figure was starting to form. An armored chest covering was formed along with a belt buckle with a fox's face imbedded on it. A pair of high-heel boots also came into formation. Her face quickly evolved through very single of her evolutions. First from Renamon then into Kyuubimon. Then into Taomon and once again into Renamon. A view of Rika's face was shown and then a woman with a fox-face mask was shown. The new figure goes flipping up with a golden staff in one hand. As soon as she came landing down, she stood in the center of a neon-blue light and stood out in a pose.

"Sakuyamon!!"

"Bio-Merge Activate!" Takato calls out.

Takato holds up his D-Ark and presses it against his chest as he exploded with a stream of red data surrounding him. He felt his arms flow freely as he started to float down upon Guilmon as they merged together.

"Guilmon Bio-merge!!"

Guilmon's body started to break down as his reptilian skin was quickly giving way to a much more armored body that was silver. His limbs quickly transformed into that of human limbs. His tail gave way and he was now a bipedal figure. His face quickly evolved into every single of his evolutions. First from Guilmon and then into Growlmon. Then into War Growlmon and then into Guilmon. A view of Takato's face was shown and then a knight's facemask was shown. There was a pair of pure gold eyes underneath the dark silts of the mask. On top of the helmet was the face of Guilmon embedded on the top of his forehead. He goes flying out as a joust came appearing in his hand and a shield formed on the other. The shield has the same 'hazard' sign that was embedded on Guilmon's chest. Finally, a long, red flowing cape appeared as the new digimon soared out into a pose.

"Gallantmon!!"

"Wow! Talk about a growth spurt!" Joey exclaimed.

"Those kids just merged with their digimon?! Wait! I do recall seeing a view of that goggle boy inside that knight!" Tea said. "Who would have thought we would be seeing them before our very eyes?"

"Yugi! Don't you think they'll need help with the Egyptian Gods?" Tristan asked.

"We shall let them handle this. Their power has grown tremendously from their previous forms. I'm certain they won't require the help of the three Egyptian God monsters. I can assure you that."

"I just hope those kids are going to be okay," said Tea.

_"Me too, Tea. If these creepy bugs are after my Millennium Puzzle, then these kids will have to defeat them in their bio-merged forms! I just hope they pack enough firepower and I really don't want to risk using the Egyptian Gods again. C'mon, kids. It's all in you're hands now,"_ Yugi said within Yami's thoughts.

The three bio-merged megas faced off against the Scrabmon horde. The insects were surprised by these turns of events, but they managed to stifle a chuckle.

"Well, you kids certainly gave you're pets quite the power boost, but that does not take away the fact that we're still superior to you in every other way. Brethren, we shall kill them and maintain our positions as Pharaohmon's elite!"

"Let's dance," Gallantmon responded to the insect's speech.

("One Vision" ends)

xxxxx

**Shibuya Park**

The Sailor Senshi weren't faring very well against the Scrabmon clan. Their attacks proved to be ineffective.

"Damn! Just what are these things made out of anyway? Our attacks aren't even putting a dent on them!" Sailor Venus retorted.

"These guys are even tougher than the monsters we've faced in the past and it seems they've been predicting our every move," said Sailor Mars.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not about to give in! Are you with me?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yeah!"

"You worms just won't give up, won't you? You're attacks are pitiful and all you've done was provide a lightshow. Why don't you just make it easy on yourselves and surrender you're powers to Lord Pharaohmon?"

"Why don't you creeps go jerk off instead?!" Sailor Mars growled.

"Was that an insult? Ok, you fools leave us no choice. We're taking you're lives and we're stealing you're powers regardless of what you do!"

With that said, the Scrabmon clan charged the three Sailor Senshi and started to attack them with their most effective attacks. However, Sailor Jupiter leaps up into the air and forms a sphere of electric power over her head.

"You want to play with electricity! I'm more than happy to oblige! Take this!"

Sailor Jupiter tosses the sphere down and catches the clan within it. She then claps her hands together and causes the sphere to explode in front of their faces. The Scrabmon scream out as Jupiter's electrical energy were overwhelming them.

"Yes! It's about time! Mars! Go for you're fire attacks! Venus cut them off from the side!"

"You got it!"

"Wow, they're good," Tomoki said behind the bush. "They might not need help after all."

"They're still in danger," Kouji said.

"Dude, are you blind or something? Those girls are kicking some ass now!" Takuya responded. "There's no way those bugs are going to win!"

"You ought to pay more close attention. Those bugs suckered Sailor Jupiter into shooting them with her electrical attack. They absorbed her power and are going to redirect it to the other two."

"It can't be…"

"I'm afraid so…"

Sailor Mars runs to the other side from where the immobilized insects were standing. She unleashes a fiery blast from one side.

"Mars Flame Sniper!!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Venus runs out to the other side and unleashes a devastating shock blast.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!!"

The insects watched as the attacks were coming out from both directions. Mars and Venus kept their attacks in synch until the Scrabmon regained their senses.

"Ha! You should have finished us when you had the chance!"

With that said, the Scrabmon unleashes a wave of electrical energy that caught both Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus off guard. The two Sailors were sent flying back and their bodies were now battered and bruised.

"Mars! Venus!" Jupiter cries out. "You jerkwads! You tricked us!"

"Of course, we did! Did you really think electricity would kill us? You should have done you're homework, human. Now, I do believe it is our turn."

_"Shit. They're going to direct an attack on me. I can't use any of my attacks since they'll simply absorb it and redirect their attack on me. What am I going to do?"_

Takuya had seen enough as he stood up from the bushes. Kouji attempted to stop the goggle boy from making any repercussions.

"Takuya! Just what the hell are you doing?! If those things find us here, we're fried chicken!"

"Make that fried Kung pow chicken," Tomoki remarked.

"Sorry, Kouji. But I'm not going to let these creeps have their way with any innocent lives. What if they end up going on a killing spree just to please this lord of theirs. I don't care whom they're working for! I'm not about to let them destroy our home! Do you hear me?! I won't let you hurt anymore people!"

Suddenly, Takuya's cell phone started to emit a bright glow and the device quickly transformed into an object very familiar to Takuya. It was his D-Scanner emblazed with the color of red, which symbolized the element he represented. The warrior of flame is once again reborn. A smile forms across Takuya's face as he holds up his newly revitalized D-Scanner.

"Yes! This is just what the doctor ordered, but how did it come back? Was it my determination to stopping these creeps?"

"What could have triggered it?" Tommy asked.

"I have no idea."

"All right, guys! You just leave this up to me!" Takuya calls out. "Let's rock!"

(Spirit Evolution theme "With the Will" plays)

Takuya holds out his D-Scanner and scans it across his hand to activate his evolution powers.

"Execute!! Spirit Evolution!!"

With that said, the boy's clothes were ripped away and his body became digital. He was then infused with the body armor of his human spirit evolved form. In place of Takuya was a warrior with yellow, shaggy hair and a hair of horns sticking out from the sides of his head. He jumps down and unleashes a wave of fire from his fists. Finally, the warrior calls out his official name.

"Agunimon!!"

"Yeah! Way to go, Takuya! Now kick some tail!" Tomoki cheers on.

"You bet!"

Agunimon heads off through the brushes and out into the open of the battlefield.

_"Maybe our spirits will eventually come back to us,"_ Kouji said. _"If Takuya can do it, then I should be able to as well. Well, let's see if Takuya is worthy enough to hold the spirit of flames again."_

The Scrabmon prepared to unleash their devastating force upon Sailor Jupiter. The girl was prepared to face death early on and refused to accept a coward's death.

"I see you're ready to die honorably," the head Scrabmon said. "Well, we're more than happy to oblige. All right, direct you're attack on the female! Say you're prayers…"

"_**PYRO TORNADO!!**_"

Suddenly, a wave of fire swept across the air and caught the Scrabmon off guard. Sailor Jupiter was even more shocked by these turn of events and looked around to find the source of the flames.

"Sailor Mars? No, she's still unconscious. Where did that flame come from?"

"You might want to look above."

The Sailor turned as she saw Agunimon looking down upon her. She was taken back by the warrior's appearance and prepared to unleash her electrical powers.

"Whoa, hold on! I just saved you're ass. Besides, our real enemies are those jackasses."

"You got that right. How do I know you're not here to finish me off once these creeps are out of the picture?"

"Well, I don't really care if you don't trust me, but why don't we get rid of these jerkwads."

"We have to help Venus and Mars. Those rotten sneaks did them in. Hey, how come you're flames were able to put damage to them?"

"Say what?"

"Look! It seems you're flames did plenty of damage to them."

"Yeah, I see! But why?"

Agunimon took a closer look and noticed that the Scrabmons's armor was starting to crack away. He then gazed upon the emeralds embedded in the middle of their foreheads.

"Yeah! That's it! Listen, aim for their foreheads! It wasn't my fire that did the damage. It was the fire itself that directed an aim on their foreheads!"

"No wonder they were gaining such a stronghold," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Okay, you go get you're friends and clear the way. These creeps are mine."

"Right."

With that said, Agunimon faced off against the weakened Scrabmon. The warrior of flame merely smirked as he readied his fists together.

"Now that I've found you're weak spots, you guys can kiss you're spiny asses goodbye…"

("With the Will" ends)

Now, the insect's source of power was discovered and things weren't looking well as far as the horde in Shibuya was concerned. On the other hand, the heroes in Shinjuku have yet to know the insect's weakness.

xxxxx

**West Shinjuku.**

Yami Yugi and his friends stood firm to witness the battle between the Scrabmon clan and the three bio-merged megas. Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon were ready to face off against Pharaohmon's elite for round two.

_"There's something awfully peculiar about these bugs. What's the true source of their power? Hmm, could it be? Did it have anything to do with the emeralds on their foreheads? They glow every time those insects attack. I ought to tell them right away, but what if I'm wrong?"_

"We're going to have to tell them, Yugi. There's no other alternative. I have a hunch that those emeralds are indeed the source to the Scrabmon's powers."

Unaware of the Scrabmon's weak point, the Tamers rush in hopes of defeating Pharaohmon's elite. Can Yami Yugi warn Takato and the others in time? With Takuya able to spirit evolve into Agunimon, will the other Spirit holders once again become the Legendary Warriors? And what about Lance? His whereabouts remain in Shinjuku and he seeks the Millennium Puzzle of Yugi. Sally forth, everyone! This fight is not over yet!

(Yu-Gi-Oh's English ending theme plays)

xxxxx

**(Preview)**

Takuya: Yo! It's me, Takuya! Wait until you see me in action as I prepare to face off against Pharaohmon's goons! What? They were after you're powers, Sailor Senshi?!

Sailor Jupiter: Yeah and we have to take a stand against this Pharaohmon. We won't allow him to destroy our planet!

Kouji: Will I be able t gain my spirit?

Yugi: Meanwhile, Takato and the Tamers must put their lives at stake as their bio-merged forms take on the Scrabmon.

Takato: Their weakness is through their forehead? Why didn't somebody tell us that sooner?!

Yami Yugi: We'll find this Pharaohmon and stop him at his tracks. Do you hear me, coward?! Show yourself!

Lance: So, they were able to exploit my Scrabmon's weakness? No matter. I have another incarnate ready to demolish them.

Rika: Our next episode is entitled…

**Agunimon's Return to Battle! The Scrabmon's Weakness are Their Forehead?!**

Takato & Yugi: Don't you dare miss it!

xxxxx

SSJ4T: I know this chapter was a little late, but I've been pretty busy outside fanfiction life. Anyway, I hope you've been enjoying the start to the series. I plan on putting more chapters out during the Christmas break. Until then, check out my D-Frontier Prologue. It isn't much, but you'll get the point. Peace!


	3. Agunimon’s Return to Battle! The Scrabmo...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon Tamers, Frontier, YuGiOh, Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho. The Digimon series is a copyright of Toei Animation, Saban and now ABC. YuGiOh is a copyright Kazuki Takahashi 4Kids, and Kids WB. Sailor Moon rightfully belongs to Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-Togashi. Yu Yu Hakusho rightfully belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Yes, two creators of one of America's most popular anime titles are married as we speak! **

SSJ4T: Hey all and happy holidays! I've just got out of my classes and will have two full weeks to catch up on this series. I'm happy to know that you guys are supporting me on this. It may not be Digimon Fusion, but it's worth it. Now to answer some review questions.

This is to Kellshock: Like I said Yusuke and his crew don't come in until at least chapter five or so. However, I'll start having them make cameo appearances until then. As a matter of fact, let's see you point out the cameo in this chapter.

Now let's get started on the fic! Enjoy!

xxxxx

(Digimon Frontier Opening "Fire" plays)

xxxxx

**Agunimon's Return to Battle! The Scrabmon's Weakness are Their Forehead?!**

xxxxx

**West Shinjuku**

The battle area where our heroes have been dealing with Pharaohmon's elite soldiers: the Scrabmon. The Tamers had now just bio-merged with their partners to take a stand against the sneaky insects. Yami and his friends could only watch on with awe looks. Gallantmon steps forward as he points his lance to the Scrabmon clan.

"You guys are tougher than we gave you credit for, but it ends here!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "You better be glad no one is watching this, because we're handing you're butts on a silver platter!"

"Is that so?" the Scrabmon leader replied. "You're doing nothing more than bluffing. What just happened a few moments ago? You're digimon digivolved into their ultimate forms and yet were still beaten. What makes you think that you're mega forms will possess enough firepower to penetrate through our hide?"

"We won't know until we give it a try! Now let's cut this chitchat," Sakuyamon said.

"Yes. That's enough chitchat. Allow us to demonstrate why Lord Pharaohmon has named us his soldier elite. Attack my brothers!"

The insect clan swarmed out towards the three bio-merged megas. The megas charged out to fend off each of the Scrabmon. Gallantmon jumps up and goes for a lance slash, yet he was unable to catch a Scrabmon.

"Missed me!"

"These things are still too quick! I can't even lay a finger on them! Sakuyamon! Mega Gargomon! Concentrate and point out to every direction. These things should react to vibrations."

"You think you should have figured that out already?" Mega Gargomon exclaimed. _"Well, Takato isn't the type to rush in on a given situation. Terriermon. Let's concentrate and listen for their movements. They should emit a slight vibration."_

Mega Gargomon stood still as a statue as he felt slight vibrations from all sides. He quickly turns and sees a Scrabmon launching an attack on the mega. The titan throws out a fist, which caught the insect off guard.

_"Bulls eye, baby! We nailed one, Henry!"_

Another Scrabmon came out from another direction, but Mega Gargomon calmly sensed it out and delivers an elbow to its face. The Scrabmon falls flat to the floor with his face caved in from the elbow's impact.

"We're actually coming through quite well. All we need to do is search out for their weak spots," Mega Gargomon replied.

Sakuyamon leaps forward and lands on the bridge. A pair of Scrabmon shot out several electrical blasts. The mega jumps around from each blast. She takes her staff and twirls it above her head. She calls out a chant and summons forth a flower barrier. The insects sped off into different directions and showered Sakuyamon with numerous leaf cutters. The mega was safe for the time being.

"Damn, I'm not sure if this barrier can maintain it's present state much longer! Gallantmon! Mega Gargomon! How are you holding up?!"

"Well, things are looking a little better," Mega Gargomon said. _"At least for now, Henry. I don't want to rain on their parade just yet. Let's give these wackos a little mass destruction!"_

The Scrabmon recovered as Mega Gargomon prepared to launch out his most devastating attack. His chest hatchet opens up and the Scrabmon could only gulp to themselves. They knew what was coming up and it sure wasn't going to be pretty.

"Mega Barrage!!"

Just as the missiles launched themselves at the insects, they quickly made launched themselves onto the missiles and curved them upwards. Mega Gargomon could only look on in shock as the Scrabmon fired away their electric stun gun attack to ignite the missiles. Now there was an array of explosions that shocked the heavens above. People had now just realized this and started panicking. To them, it was a terrorist attack. Yet, they had no idea that a shadow barrier was concealing the perpetrators.

"I can't believe this! They've managed to intercept out missiles!" Mega Gargomon exclaimed. _"That's it, no more Mr. Nice Dog Bunny!"_

Gallantmon points his lance out towards the other Scrabmon pair and fires out a wave of massive energy.

"Lighting Joust!!"

Unfortunately, the Scrabmon dodged the attack just moments before getting caught in it. The insects sighed a breathe of relief. This took even Gallantmon back by utter shock.

"They dodged it! How are these guys able to predict our attacks?! You guys! We're going to have to give them the heavy artillery! You know what this means Guilmon," Gallantmon said. _"Yep, it's not going to be pretty."_

Yami watched the entire battle unfold while his friends were awed in amazement. They had never seen a digimon battle up close and this was a privilege to become a witness for one.

"Yug! You've been giving us the silent treatment the whole time. So what do you think? Do those kids even have a chance?" Joey said.

"Yugi? What is it?" Tea asked.

_"Those emeralds on the insect's foreheads are starting to puzzle me. They seem to emit a slight aura after every attack they unleash. Wait a second! What if that's their power source? Yami! I have an idea, but you're going to have to trust me."_

"Yugi? Are you certain how to defeat this creatures?"

_"Yes and we'll need the magnet warriors since Dark Magician was already used. Besides, the magnet warriors will even out the odds with these bugs."_

"A wise choice, Yugi."

"Yugi! So, what's the deal?" Tristan said.

"I've got a strategy on their weakness. You notice every time they launch out an attack? Take a closer look."

The teens turned towards the battle and watched the insects unleash another pair of attacks on the bio-merged megas. They peered further and noticed the slight auras emitting from the insects' emeralds.

"Yeah! I see it! Their emeralds glow after every attack," Joey said. "But what's the big deal?"

"I believe that it's their source of power. If we take out those emeralds, then their power sources will render them useless. That is why I'll summon forth my magnet warriors."

"Not a bad choice, Yugi! You let them have it!" Tea exclaimed.

Yami stood firm as he took out five cards from this deck. Three of which were the magnet warrior trio. He pulls the cards out and channels out his magical powers within the Millennium Puzzle.

"Millennium Puzzle! I summon forth you're power to bring forth the monsters that I bestow! Bring forth all three of my magnet warriors!"

With that said, the Millennium Puzzle reacted to the pharaoh's plea and grants his wish. Now levitating before him, three figures stood forth and were bathed in a golden aura. The three magnet warriors came forth before Yami. A silver magnet-based warrior with a sword and shield stepped forth.

"Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"

A second magnet based warrior with red steel stepped forward alongside Alpha.

"Gamma the Magnet Warrior!"

The third and last magnet warrior came forth with metallic blue and green steel armor.

"Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

"Whoa! Talk about a reunion!" Joey remarked. "You've got this set and done, Yug!"

"We're not done yet. Alpha! Assist the knight known as Gallantmon! Gamma lend the titan known as Mega Gargomon! Beta, assist the female named Sakuyamon!" Yami ordered his magnet warriors.

With that said, the three magnet warriors flew out after given orders by Yami. The Scrabmon were busying taking apart the Tamers. Gallantmon was thrown backwards from a combined electric blast assault. Sakuyamon's barrier was broken and she was eventually caught in a shower of leaf cutters. Mega Gargomon fell after a pair struck the titan's legs with left cutters.

"Jeez! These suckers did take steroids! Even our mega forms aren't enough! If only I can become Crimson Mode again…"

"That will not be necessary!" Yami calls out. "Magnet warriors! Attack the Scrabmon!"

Alpha flew towards a Scrabmon and stabs his sword through the insect's exposed emerald. The other Scrabmon looked on with utter horror as their comrade screeched in agony.

"So, what's it? You just figured out their weak spot!" Gallantmon calls out. _"Thanks Mr. Magnet man."_

"Well done, Alpha! Gamma! Beta! Follow his lead!"

The other two magnet warriors surprised two more of the Scrabmon. The insects somehow were unable to trace any life energy from the magnet warriors and were easily caught off guard. Beta punches a fist through a Scrabmon and rips out the emerald. Gamma swoops down, raises his fists back and catches the second Scrabmon with a head butt. The Scrabmon's head rocks back as the magnet warrior punches through its emerald.

"Man after all that trouble we've been through and they do it in one blow!" Mega Gargomon exclaimed. _"Talk about a shame. We've been ripped!"_

"This just makes our job a lot easier. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Renamon?" Sakuyamon said. _"You know me too well, Rika. I think you know the answer."_

The three bio-merged megas regained their senses and mobility. The Scrabmon were angered by their brethren's defeat and charged in for vengeance. Unfortunately, they were now vulnerable due to Yami exploiting their weaknesses.

"Hey! Say cheese!" Mega Gargomon calls out.

The titan punches forward and punches a Scrabmon across its forehead. Its emerald was ultimately shattered and the insect's power was reduced to zero percent.

_"Ha! Made ya look!"_ Terriermon remarked.

Sakuyamon jumps towards the air and turns to see two Scrabmon flying out from different directions. The female ducks under and allows the insects to smash into one another. Sakuyamon takes advantage to their mistake and summons forth a pair of fox-like spirit waves.

"Spirit Strike!!"

The fox spirits were then sent forth and they started to engulf the insects. Sakuyamon took advantage of the paralyzed digimon and smashes her staff through one's emerald. Then she turns and delivers a fist through the other.

"Ta-Ta, boys."

The exalted knight held his shield out and gathers an array of energy through the hazard-sign insignia. Gallantmon then calls out for his ultimate attack.

"Shield of the Just!!"

The knight unleashes a massive energy blast that managed to distract the insects momentarily. As soon as the swarm flew away, Gallantmon jumps up and penetrates his lance through all three insects' heads, not to mention their emeralds.

"Game over."

The bio-merged digimon and the magnet warriors each landed in a victory pose. Within seconds, each Scrabmon were reduced to dust. The Scrabmon leader looks on with utter disappointment. He was not upset of the fact that his soldiers had failed him, but the fact they their weaknesses were exposed. Yami looks up and points out to the last remaining insect warrior.

"So, what's it going to be? Why don't you bring you're lord and have him face us now?!"

"Fool! My master will come when the time is right. He's gathering his strength and you will regret those words. How dare you refer to him as 'lord'! You don't deserve to be on the same level as our master. You may have won this day, but next time you won't be so lucky! Mark my words, humans! This is just the beginning!"

As soon as he said that, the Scrabmon quickly teleported and vanished. Yami calls forth his magnet warriors and returns them back into their original card forms. The bio-merged megas de-digivolved back to their rookie forms. Takato brushes himself off and comes face to face with Yami. The mere of presence of the pharaoh has the boy wondering whether he should trust him.

_"This guys was able to summon monsters through cards alone? Does he have some sort of magical powers and what's the deal with that necklace? Could it be the source? Maybe I'm just seeing things."_

"That was some battle," Yami said. "I didn't figure there were others battling the forces of darkness."

"I was thinking the same thing too… Say, how were you able to summon those monsters? I don't understand."

"It's a long story, kid. But answer this. Are you really the kids with the digimon that fought that pig?" Joey asked.

"You mean Vikaralymon? Yeah, that would be us," said Henry. "What else do you like to know?"

Just then, Takato took a closer look to Yami and realized whom he was just speaking with. He was speaking with the only kid to defeat Seto Kaiba fairly in Duel Monsters, the Duelist Kingdom champion and the Battle City champion. He was looking into the eyes of a multi-time Duel Monsters champion.

"Wow! You're really him! You're Yugi Muto! I've heard so much about you!" Takato exclaimed.

Everyone looked on with gaping mouths and sweat drops coming down their foreheads. Takato grabs Yami's hand and shook it.

"This is so awesome! Two heroes meet face to face. Hi, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Takato Matsuda and this is my partner, Guilmon. Guilmon, say hi."

The red dinosaur replied with a wave. "Hi there. I'm Guilmon. Hey, Takato. Can we eat now?"

"In a minute, Guilmon. I'm meeting a celebrity here."

_"Uh, goggle head. You still haven't changed,"_ Rika thought with a hand over her face.

"At least, he's making a new friend," Terriermon said. "Oh and I'm Terriermon, in case you're wondering. I'm the wise crack of the group."

"Whoa! Another one?" Tristan said.

"Wise crack, huh? Well, you're speaking with one," Joey replied. "I'm often called the joker of the group."

"Ok, Joker boy! Put it there!" Terriermon replied with a hand extended.

"Put it there!"

"Hey, guys. While you were just introducing yourselves, the barrier just vanished," Tea said.

The group looked around and saw themselves surrounded by a crowd of people. Kids were beginning to cry out 'autograph' and 'digimon'.

"Ack! We better get out of here!" Henry exclaimed.

With that said, the group quickly fled out before anyone within the crowd recognizes them. The first battle has been won by the combined efforts of Yugi and the Tamers. But the next time certainly wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

xxxxx

**Shibuya Park**

Agunimon cries out and prepares to finish off the weakened the Scrabmon. The warrior's flames disintegrated their emeralds and that rendered their powers useless.

"It's time we end this! Pyro Tornado!!"

Agunimon spins himself into a whirling inferno blaze and began to engulf the Scrabmon from within these flames. Agunimon reverts back to his normal form and watched the insects disintegrate into ashes. Sailor Jupiter looks on while reviving her fallen comrades.

"There's more coming behind you!" the warrior of flame calls out.

Suddenly, Sailor Jupiter reacted as another swarm came flying out from the trees above. Jupiter could only watch as the insects prepared to attack her. That is until a fire wave and a love beam blasted the swarm away. Sailor Jupiter turned and sighed in relief as her comrades rose to their feet.

"Mars! Venus! Thank god!"

"You think we'd let them beat us that easily?" Venus asked.

"Not a chance. That guys allowed us time to recover," Mars said. "Time to fight fire with fire!"

"You've got it," Agunimon said.

The Scrabmon clan recovered but not enough to save them from the up and coming storm heading their way. Agunimon and the Senshi were prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Remember! Aim for their foreheads and blast their emeralds! This calls for some beast power! Execute!"

With that said, Agunimon's body morphs into a dino-sized behemoth with a red body lined with thing, yellow stripes. His back has a pair of bird-like winds and two blades formed at his elbows. His face was equipped with a metallic mask with a horn and his mouth was sort of beak-like in appearance. His eyes were blue as the heavens, yet had an animalistic appearance.

"Vritramon!"

The Sailor Senshi looked on with gaping mouths and widened eyes. The warrior had now transformed into a massive beast.

"Listen! There's no time for sightseeing! We must attack now!" Vritramon growls. "Do it!"

"Right! Let's go, girls!" Sailor Mars calls out. "This calls for a little backup. Venus! Jupiter! Spread out! I've got a plan!"

_"I wonder what she- Oh I get it!"_ Venus thought.

"Clear the way!" Jupiter calls out.

The Scrabmon rushed forth to ambush Sailor Mars, but they stopped as Mars calling forth her anti-evil seals.

"_Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen!_ _Akuryou taisan!_"

As soon as she said that, Sailor Mars unleashes an array of anti-evil seals and lays each one on the Scrabmon. The insects were left stiff as doorknobs.

"Damn! It's an anti-evil seal! We weren't expecting anyone with such an ancient enchantment!" a Scrabmon calls out.

"Well, I'm so full of surprises. Let them have it, guys!"

"It's about time!" Vritramon roars. "Wildfire-"

The beast digimon summons a wave of flames from his wings and unleashes it upon the Scrabmon.

**"Tsunami!!"**

Sailor Jupiter summons forth a wave of lef-like cutters and commands them to launch towards the Scrabmon.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!"

Sailor Venus points out towards the paralyzed enemies and unleashed a powerful beam.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!!"

The attacks all attacked the Scrabmon from all corners and their emeralds were immediately cracked under the combined attacks. Sailor Mars goes and finished it off by forming a fiery blast.

"Mars Fire Sniper!!"

The Sailor Senshi of Mars finishes the insects off and watches as each were vaporized due to the lack of the power sources. The last of the Scrabmon were left a pile of ashes. However, the clan's leader had watched the events unfold from a tree. He concealed himself in order to keep himself from getting caught in the process.

"Curses! I didn't realize there were a group of warriors who knew the ancient anti-evil enchantment! That girl will be trouble for my brethren. I should report this to Lord Pharaohmon. He must be aware of the enemies we're dealing with."

As soon as the insect said that, he relocates himself into a safer location. Luckily for him, neither one of the heroes were able to detect him.

"Whew, that was one hell of a work out," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Say, how did you transform into a massive beast?" Sailor Venus asked.

"If I told you, I would have to kill ya," Vritramon said. "No honestly, I evolved using beast spirit evolution. However, I'm able to return to my normal form. Watch this. Execute!"

With that said, Vritramon quickly reverts back into his human evolved form, Agunimon. The Sailors were taken back by this sudden transformation. It seemed very advanced compared to their sailor powers.

"I see we have another pyromaniac to compete with Mars," Agunimon said.

"Ha. I'd definitely go in a round or two with you," she said.

"Our job here is done," the warrior replied. "I must best be heading off…"

"Wait! Before you go, I'd like to say that you saved our necks back there. Thank you," Venus said.

"You helped us exploit their weaknesses," Jupiter said. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Agunimon replies with by turning his head, grinning and giving the trio a thumbs up.

"So, tell us. Who is our enemy?" asked Agunimon.

"We don't know but we were told that these creeps were working for some sort of supernatural monster named Pharaohmon," said Mars. "I have a feeling this is only the tip of the ice berg."

"Or the calling of an even bigger storm," Agunimon said. "I see. I'll going to recruit my friends and fill them in on everything."

"Wait, before you go. We'd like to know. Are you our enemy or ally? We just can't seem to trust you. No offense but it's our way of getting to know you better," Jupiter calls out.

Agunimon turns and shrugs his shoulders.

"Only you will decide that eventually. Until then, we have a city to look after. Possibly even our planet."

The warrior of flame rushes out through the forest in order to retrieve both Kouji and Tomoki out from the park. The Sailors were left speechless and they had two options. It was to oppose Agunimon or join forces with him to stop Pharaohmon.

_"We will meet again, Agunimon. You can count on it…"_ Mars thought.

"Crap! We left our books back at the ice cream pallor!" Venus screeched.

"Oh! You're right! This is what we get for being so careless!" Mars exclaimed.

"Remind me to never bring my books again," muttered Jupiter.

The Sailors fled out into the brush and reverted back to their civilian clothes. They started racing out through the park's exit/entrance and towards the ice cream pallor. What a day it has been for them. They've just started college, meet a new group of friends and enemies, and have even become careless individuals. This was certainly something Rei did not want herself to become associated with or else she'll end up like Usagi.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Agunimon de-transforms back into Takuya. He sets Kouji and Tomoki down as he stopped to catch his breathe.

"You were so awesome out there, Takuya!" Tomoki said.

"Remind me to never let you pick me up like that again!" muttered Kouji.

"Sorry, but I had to get our asses out of there. We can't let those Sailors find out about our identities."

"But we already saw theirs," Tomoki pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. We have to eventually convince them that we are their ally, but I'm leaving it a mystery until each of us regains our spirits."

"I was going to ask ya. How did you get you're spirit back?" Kouji asked.

Takuya took a look down at his D-Scanner and held it tightly in his grasp. He nodded his head and gazed at the two spirits: one for his human and the other for his beast.

"I don't know. We'll eventually find out sooner of later," said Takuya. "My theory is that Ophanimon sensed out an evil presence in our world and allowed me to regain my spirit."

"But why haven't I gotten my spirit back? I doesn't make sense," Kouji growled.

"Look, don't get so bummed out. It just happened. I had no power over it. I must have gotten my spirit for a reason."

"Maybe I'll get my eventually," Tomoki said. "Look out Shibuya, the Warrior of Ice is hitting a corner near you!"

"So, what now? You have you're spirit back. I think the others have every right to know about this," said Kouji. "Takuya. You still have Izumi's number?"

"Course I do."

"Tomoki, do you still have Junpei's?"

"Uh huh."

"Cool. Here's what I propose. Tomorrow morning we meet back here at the park and we will fill them on everything that's taken back."

"Good idea," Takuya said. "Let's see if I have anything to do tomorrow. Nope, I'm free!"

"Me, too!" Tomoki replied. "It's only Sunday tomorrow anyway."

"All right. I'll see you there then," Kouji said. "It's getting dark."

"Crap! I forgot to set the time record for Naruto!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Whoa! Hey, you're right! We better get going, Takuya!" Tomoki said.

As soon as the three boys departed from the park, the Scrabmon returned to keep an eye out on the three boys. A sinister chuckle was heard as he quickly phases out from sight.

xxxxx

**West Shinjuku**

After getting away from the rather large crowds, Yami, his friends and the Tamers settled it over at Guilmon's former cage den.

"Whew. They shouldn't find us here," Henry said.

"Doesn't this just bring back memories, Guilmon?"

"Yeah, it does, Takato! It's my old home. Ah, look it's the hole I was digging!"

"Um, why is there a hole in the ground?" Joey asked.

"Huh? You mean somebody was just here?" Rika pondered.

Takato and Yami took a glaze upon the massive hole. It looked as though the earthed mound was recently dug up. But by whom? Suddenly, Takato remembered that the portal to the Digital World was still active.

"No! That's just it! Why didn't I realize this before!"

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Those Scrabmon must have find their way through the Digital World! Which means-"

"Pharaohmon came from the Digital World and found his way here through Guilmon's den. No wonder we haven't found any Digital Fields," Henry replied. "It makes sense. Rika, don't you think so?"

"Yep. But the question is, why hasn't that creep shown himself yet?"

"Maybe he's willing to play a little hide and seek," Terriermon said.

"I wouldn't be joking at a time like this," Tristan said. "If you kids say this guy is from another world, then he must be a digimon like Guilmon."

"Good observation there, sherlock," Tea muttered.

Takato touched the dirt mound and looked down under to find the digital port still active.

"Listen up, Guilmon. I want you to cover this hole up. We can't have anyone crossing over to the Digital World."

"Okay!"

"Now, we have to find out a little more on this creep's whereabouts. So far, we're left with zero evidence of his existence. My theory is that he's under disguise to conceal himself from us."

"The question is where and when will his next swarm attack next. He's playing games with us," Renamon said.

"Well, I'm not about to play these sick games," Yami said. "It seems he's after the Millennium Puzzle. I have to do whatever it takes to prevent him from unlocking its limitless power."

"Don't worry," Takato said. "You have us to help you. You bailed us out of that jam back there. We owe it to you, Yugi."

Yami nods his head and shakes Takato's hand. The group's leaders have finally made the pact of trust and friendship.

"Thank you, Takato. You have a heart of gold."

Just then, Guilmon lays the final touches to the buried mound. The digimon wiped his forehead and a loud growl was heard echoing throughout the den. Everyone jumped away to face off whatever new threat was approaching them. Guilmon slightly giggled.

"Heh. That was my stomach. Sorry!"

Everyone, excluding Guilmon, fell backwards with a sigh of disbelief. The digimon was left holding his upset stomach.

"Must have something to eat."

"Ok! As soon as we get home, we'll fix you some peanut butter-jelly sandwiches with bananas."

"Yipee!"

Yami looks out towards the starry heavens and held his Millennium Puzzle in a tight grasp.

_"You'll never have the Millennium Puzzle, Pharaohmon! You can sure count that! We're united to bring you down!"_

Unknown to Yugi and his friends, the Scrbamon clan leader from earlier ago was keeping an eye on the united group. He was now onto their plan and was prepared to inform Pharaohmon of this sudden alliance.

_"So, they've formed an alliance? According to another brethren, two other groups are a little on the mistrust worthy side. I better report this to Lord Pharaohmon."_

As soon as he said that, the Scrabmon quickly teleported to inform his leader of this sudden turn of events. Today certainly wasn't a successful day for Pharaohmon, but there would be another moment in the sun.

xxxxx

**Elsewhere in Shinjuku**

As soon as his parents were sound asleep, Lance decided to take a walk out of his hotel room. The teen started to survey the area to make sure no one was around to intervene. He sensed the declining powers of his Scrabmon and was slightly angered by their slaughter.

_"Curses. My Scrabmon failed me, but who was still enough to bring down my elite? This has proves to be quite interesting. I must seek these new opposition and visualize what I'm up against."_

_"Sire! It is I! My clan was defeated at the Shinjuku Bridge."_

_"I see. Did you manage to get their descriptions?"_

_"Aren't you angered over our losses, my lord?"_

_"I had a feeling this would happen. No, you can redeem yourself. So, who are our new foes?"_

_"Oh, yes. There's a group of children with digimon partners. They somehow managed to merge with their digimon and became powerful mega-level titans. The others were a group of teenagers with a boy containing an ancient artifact known as the Millennium Puzzle. With it, he used it to bring forth monsters to life. They were card monsters to be exact."_

_"Card monsters? According to this boy's knowledge, those were duel monster cards and those other children were the ones who fought the chaos mass a year ago. It's a good thing I can tap into this boy's memories. I see. So, those are our opposition?"_

_"That's not all, sire. Another colleague of mine reports that a group of females transformed into warriors possessing magical powers. One of which was able to use an anti-evil seal on his clan. I never knew such a weapon existed at this day of age."_

_"I see. I'm interested to see this for myself. No matter. I wield a power to shall render that wasteful seal useless."_

_"But that's not all. I've regretted to report that a boy was seen with these women. According to him, the boy transformed himself into a digimon warrior of sorts."_

_"Transform into a digimon? I see the spirits of the legendary warriors isn't a myth after all."_

_"Wait, you know about these legendary warriors? They were supposed to be a myth passed down by many generations. They aren't even from our world."_

_"Yes, but I'm convinced that realize the number of watchers throughout the Digital Universe. You see I'm a believer in these myths. I'm determined to know if my power can bring down even the legendary warriors. Once I regain my full strength, I shall test their power. If I'm fortunate enough to defeat them, then I shall claim my rightful place as the superior being of the Digital plan of existence. I yearn to slay every form of competition. I shall have no equal and these other warriors of justice will realize my power first hand."_

_"Do you have any plans for us at the moment. We're short on men just to let you know."_

A sinister grin forms on the possessed boy's face as an orb of dark, mystical energy was rotating in his hand.

_"No. Not at the moment, my servant. Have you forgotten that I'm capable of creating incarnations to do my bidding?"_

_"Of course not, my lord. How could I ever doubt you're strength?"_

_"See it that you don't. You and you're clansmen were fortunate to give these fools a bit of competition. My incarnations will make the Sovereign's Deva clan look like insignificant worms. Behold…"_

As soon as Lance said that, his palm widens and the orb starts to take the form of a digimon. It stood as a tall entity with a bipedal appearance. However, it was remotely looked like that of a baboon. The monster stretched as armor formed over his chest, shoulders, knees and shins. A sword sheath appears at the monster's side. His eyes were filled with bitter rage and pure crimson evil.

"Yes, my first incarnation… Behold, Babimon."

xxxxx

(Digimon Profile)

(Babimon/Ultimate Level/Primate Type/Special Attacks: Primal Howl & Crimson Blade)

xxxxx

"He was one of my most loyal servants of my time. His desire of slaying established him as one of the most bloodthirsty monsters during our great heyday."

"How shall I serve thee, my lord?" the baboon digimon asked in a low, demonic manner.

"You are to seek a shelter and begin you're hunt for the ones who destroyed my Scrabmon. Don't hesitate to kill anyone of them. You may even bring their heads to me."

"Yes, my lord. I shall not fail you. Yes, I can smell their stench."

"Wait until tomorrow. Contain you're thirst for blood."

"I'm sorry, my lord. I don't know what came over me."

"It's only natural. You're killer instinct consumes you."

"Hey, what is going on out there?!" a man's voice calls out.

Lance turns and quickly teleported with Babimon. A man's head was seen poking out from his hotel door. He realized that there wasn't a single person down the hall.

"I must be seeing things again. I've got to cut down on that booze."

The pair was relocated on top of the hotel's roof. Lance looks out towards the starry heavens and smiled. His eyes now had a pure, golden aura behind them.

"Babimon. I sense them. They've relocated themselves to their homes. Do not kill them until tomorrow. However…"

Lance pokes his head down from the hotel roof and looks down to find a couple making out behind a light post. Suddenly, a sick twisted idea came across the possessed boy's mind. He turns his attention to the bloodthirsty baboon.

"There's a helpless batch of insignificant fools down below this complex. You have my permission to slaughter them to you're hearts content. That should ease you're crave for human blood."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Enjoy yourself."

With that said, Lance disappeared out from the spot and left Babimon to lick his lips. The thought of killing humans was crossing his sick, demented mind.

"Human blood… How satisfying…"

The young man pressed himself down on the girl. They had just left from a strip club and their sheer pleasure for each other had arisen.

"Oh, yes. I can't wait until we get to bed, Sheri," the man said.

"Oh, Hiryoko."

Just as the two were getting closer to locking a French kiss, Babimon climbs down the walls behind them. Unknown to them, the monster unsheathed his sword.

_"Human blood… I can smell you now… I shall devour you!"_

As soon as he pulled his sword out, the couple turned and saw a pair of crimson eyes with a demonic aura behind it. Babimon rushes out from the shadows and raises his blade. The couple screamed as shadow images of the slaying was taking place. Their screams faded as the monster cut them down to size.

The monster raised his head and licks the blood from his hands. That sinister grin forms despite the brutal attack he has committed.

"How I so enjoy hearing another victim scream for their lives… If these so-called warriors fall like these humans, I shall be grateful… Rest easy, weaklings. You're deaths are at hand…"

With that said, Babimon drags the two bodies into the alleyway to begin his feast for the evening. He would then wait until dawn to begin his mission.

Lance watched the events unfold through his mind and chuckles under his breath.

"Yes, feast my pet. For tomorrow, you're task shall be complete and you will rid me of these nuisances. It's only a matter of time…"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, the Digimon Queen herself is seen sleeping in her bed with the lights on. She couldn't sleep after everything said about Pharaohmon. Renamon was standing guard just in case another one of the Scrabmon dared to attempt an attack. The girl forced herself out of bed and walks over to her partner's side.

"Can't you sleep, Rika?"

"No. I can't. This Pharaohmon has me kind of edgy."

"That's unlike you, Rika. As long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you."

"That's the thing. Even at you're ultimate level, you were unable to beat those bugs."

"Fortunately we're aware of their weakness…"

"What if Pharaohmon decides to send another harm without that sort of weakness? This creep is simply toying with us. I hate to say this, but we're dealing with pure evil. It's a first, since every enemy we've fought was only fighting for their own cause. Like you said, the Devas were completely misguiding us because Zhuqiaomon was unaware of our capabilities. Ice Devimon only wanted me as his partner, though I'm never going to forgive him for kidnapping me. The D-Reaper was merely a misguided program. This Pharaohmon is pure evil…"

"He yearns for complete power and control in the digital order. Rika, if he gathers his full strength, I'm afraid even our mega forms won't be able to defeat him."

"Don't forget, Renamon. We have new allies. Though I wonder about that Yugi boy. Was is the secret behind his puzzle?"

"I sense a great ancient power behind it."

"You think we can trust him."

"Of course. His enemy is also our enemy. Don't forget that. We'll get to the bottom of this in the morning. I'd suggest you to get some rest. You'll need it."

"Yeah. Oh and one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks your watching me."

With that said, Rika returns to her slumber and rests easy for another rough day tomorrow. Renamon turns her attention out into the starry skies.

"You're welcome, Rika…"

xxxxx

Standing on top of a water tower is a short figure with a black cloak wrapped around his body. His hair was spiked up in a form of a paintbrush with slight points at the ends. A white bandana is wrapped around his forehead. The man's eyes are large with a distinct red color to them. The figure spoke in a rather low, sly voice.

"So, it begins…"

As soon as he said that, the mysterious man quickly vanishes within a blink of an eye. There was identification of this person, yet he was keeping a close watch over Babimon's every move.

xxxxx

**Shibuya Park**

The morning broke out and pushed away the nightly skies to make room for another bright weekend. Usually, Sunday was the time of the week where kids gathered at the park to play before they had to go hit the books for the reminder of the week.

Seen sitting across a bench was none other than Takuya Kanbara. He looks at his watch and growls.

"Just where the heck are those guys? They're twenty minutes late! I shouldn't have gotten up this early."

Suddenly, Takuya heard cries of his name. The boy stood and waves over to a group of pre-teens his age. One was a big-boned boy with a blue jumpsuit with yellow streaks at different parts of the suit, a pair of blue shoes, light brown hair and a dorky smile.

"Junpei!"

The other was a rather delicate girl with a lavender hat, a blue-white striped shirt with a lavender vest to watch her hat, a lavender skirt and a pair of white tennis shoes. Her hair was blonde as a sunflower.

"Izumi! It's great to see you guys again!"

"Likewise, so where's Tomoki, Kouji and Kouichi?"

"Hey, guys! Over here!" a boy calls out.

The trio turned to find the same boy with the large orange hat. Tomoki joins up with the group and they huddled into a group reunion. It had been nearly six months since the last time they've been united. Ever since they defeated Lucemon and restored peace to the Digital World, they each moved on with their lives with some to little contact, though Takuya and Tomoki have been hanging out.

"So, we're only down to two people? I wonder what's keeping Kouichi and Kouji?" Izumi pondered.

"I wouldn't worry. They live on the other side of town," said Tomoki. "Just give them some time."

"I'm glad I had my breakfast before I got here, otherwise I would have brought my chocolate bars," Junpei said.

_"I hope they haven't run into trouble with those Scrabmon again,"_ Takuya thought.

"Takuya? What do you propose we do?" Izumi asked.

"We'll wait for another ten minutes. If they don't show up, we'll split up to find them."

"Ok."

"This saves me enough time to take a little nap," Junpei said.

"You sure you want to do that on the bench?" Tomoki asked.

"Sure. There's nothing better than sleeping on the bench. Ah, so relax… Crap… My back just went out again…"

Elsewhere, Kouji and Kouichi were seen running down the streets. They knew they were late for the group meeting over at the local park, but they couldn't help but to rush through the busy Sunday crowds. Kouichi is Kouji's older brother. He's one year older than Kouji and his attire contains a red shirt with a green long-sleeve over it. He also wears blue jeans and a pair of blue-white tennis shoes. His hair is about the same color as Kouji's and he wears a cap over it.

The brothers pushed themselves through until they came across a crowded site. It seemed there was a murder site since they were white outlines of where the corpses once laid.

"Kouji. Look at this!"

Kouji turned his head and looked over at the ground with the chalk markings. There had been a report over several animalistic attacks on couples last night. Kouji was quickly becoming more suspicious and knew this had to be the work of Pharaohmon.

"Kouji? Is this what you've been telling me about? Is this the work of that Pharaohmon?"

"Yes, it has to be! It just has to!"

Looking on from afar and in complete disguise, Babimon glares over at Kouji and Kouichi. Scrabmon informed him about a pre-teen boy seen with Takuya the other side. The baboon sets his sights on Kouji.

_"So, it's that boy the Scrabmon has told me about. I sense that he was unable to gain a spirit. That makes my job easier. Though, I'm disappointed. I wanted a chance to battle a legendary warrior. It's time I got rid of this useless disguise."_

The boys fled from the murder scene and found their way through an abandoned basketball court. Suddenly, the winds brushed against the brothers. Kouji felt an uneasy presence behind this strong wind force.

"Kouji? What is it?"

"We're not alone."

"You're right, boy. You're not. I can smell fear coming from you, boy!" the same demonic voice hisses.

"Show yourself!"

"With pleasure…"

The cloaked figure came walking out from an opposite alleyway. The figure wore a hood over his head and reveals his crimson, demonic glare.

"Kouji! We have to get Takuya! He's the only one who can spirit evolve!"

_"But why can't I spirit evolve? I should be able to,"_ Kouji said. _"C'mon! This just isn't right!"_

The cloaked figure unveils himself as the very beast that slaughtered the couples around Shinjuku and Shibuya. Babimon faces off against the brothers of light and darkness. A sinister grin forms on the monster's face.

"I am Babimon. I serve only thee lord and master, Pharaohmon. By his orders and my sheer pleasure, I shall take you're heads! Then, I shall find this legendary warrior of flame and slay him!"

"Damn! We must have been spied upon!" Kouji growls. "Kouichi! Go and get the others. I'll take care of this."

"No way! Have you lost it?! He'll rip you to pieces. I'm staying to fight with you!"

"We can't even spirit evolve. Kind of sucks, don't you think?"

"Just make it easier for yourselves, you'll make my job a lot easier if you just stand there and allow me to take you're heads as a trophy to honor my lord…"

"If only I could spirit evolve… Then I could stand a better chance…"

"Kouji! Let's get out of here! He's going to kill us if we stay here…"

"No, Kouichi. I thought you said you were willing to stand by my side. We're brothers and we'll fight together to the very end."

"Kouichi…"

"I owe it to you and mother… It's my turn to return my debt!"

With that said, Kouji's cell phone started to emit a bright aura of light. The boy takes out his cell phone and watches it transform back into a device he was very familiar with. It was his D-Scanner. Kouji could only look on with a mix of shock and relief.

"Kouji! You're D-Scanner!"

"It's back home where it belongs. _But how did I receive it? I remember Takuya saying that Ophanimon could have sensed the dangers in our world and decided this was a last course of action. Ophanimon. Great Angels of the Digital World. Thank you. I'll gladly accept my spirit back and help my friends defend our world from the darkness. Light shall triumph."_

(Spirit Evolution theme "With the Will" plays)

With that said, Kouji holds out his D-Scanner and scans it across his hand to activate his evolution powers.

"Execute!! Spirit Evolution!!"

With that said, the boy's clothes were ripped away and his body became digital. He was then infused with the body armor of his human spirit evolved form. In place of Kouji is a body equipped with light blue armor with sort of white bodysuit underneath. His left arm became equipped with a small arm cannon and his face became wolf-like in appearance with a slight human distinction. The wolf warrior comes down with a pair of laser sabers and sheathes them behind his back. He cries out while shooting out a laser from his arm cannon.

"Wolfmon!!"

Babimon stood his ground as he came face to face with the legendary warrior of light. Wolfmon walks up towards the baboon digimon and gets into a fighting pose.

"Prepare to be purified by the light!"

("With the Will" ends)

Incredible! Kouji has gained his spirit and Wolfmon has returned! Can he fend off Babimon before the monster continues his relentless killing spree? Will the Tamers and Yugi's crew react to these events? Will the Sailor Soldiers arrive in time to even lend Wolfmon a hand?

(Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays)

xxxxx

**(Preview)**

Rei: Hey, again! This is Rei Hino, AKA Sailor Mars speaking! You guys are in for a treat because the brothers of light and darkness unite as they receive both of their spirits!

Kouichi: I get my spirit in the next chapter?!

Wolfmon: I could use a little help here, Kouichi!

Takato: Our enemy is the baboon! Let's show him what we're made of Guilmon!

Takuya: The heroes finally unite against their common enemy!

Yami: Dark Magician! Go!

Tamers: Bio-Merge Activate!

Takuya: Execute! Spirit Evolution!

Sailors: Crystal Power! Make-Up!

Babimon: It doesn't matter how many of you there are, I shall slay you in the name of Pharaohmon!

Rika: What's this?! Babimon breaks Gallantmon's lance?!

Gallantmon: How is an ultimate able to defeat a mega?!

Lance: So, these are the fools that dare to oppose my power? Things have gotten really interesting. But I doubt they'll even be a match for Babimon.

Junpei: Next time, episode four…

**Wolfmon and Lowemon, Light and Darkness Unite! Babimon's Destructive Wrath!**

Yugi: Don't you miss it!

xxxxx

SSJ4T: I hope that was a pretty enjoyable chapter. With two weeks to spare, I can catch up a little quicker on this and my D-Frontier series. By the way: here are the following names for each of the Japanese names for all you Digimon newbies.

Izumi: Zoe  
Junpei: JP  
Tomoki: Tommy  
Vritramon: Burning Greymon  
Wolfmon: Lobomon  
Lowemon: Loweemon

As for Rei's anti-evil seal attack:  
Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan: Evil Spirit Be Gone!

I hope each of you found that Yu Yu Hakusho cameo. Don't worry. They'll be making their official battle appearances within the next few chapters. For now, I plan to put focus on these battles. As far as the duel tournament I've been planning, don't expect that to come until in the middle of the series. Anyway, I'm sorry I had to end it there at a… Ta-dum: _Cliffhanger. Ha, I'm so evil. Yet, I really hate to do it. The next chapter will be up sooner than you think. Until then, peace out!_


	4. Wolfmon and Lowemon, Light and Darkness ...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon Tamers, Frontier, YuGiOh, Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho. The Digimon series is a copyright of Toei Animation, Saban and now ABC. YuGiOh is a copyright Kazuki Takahashi 4Kids, and Kids WB. Sailor Moon rightfully belongs to Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-Togashi. Yu Yu Hakusho rightfully belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Yes, two creators of one of America's most popular anime titles are married as we speak! **

SSJ4T: Well, guys! After this chapter, I'll be taking a two day break from fic writing. I leave you with this chapter as a Christmas gift. Oh and this goes out to Anthony. No Davis will not be like that towards Kari. He'll definitely be a team player and will live up to Sonja's word. Trust me on this one.

Coral: That's a first for Davis.

SSJ4T: Now for you're viewing pleasures, here's chapter four to the Pharaohmon saga. Enjoy!

xxxxx

(Digimon Frontier Opening "Fire" plays)

xxxxx

**Wolfmon and Lowemon, Light and Darkness Unite! Babimon's Destructive Wrath!**

Wolfmon stood in a battle stance as he faced off against the ever powerful Babimon. The baboon beast wielded his sword blade and points it directly to Wolfmon. The warrior of light pulls out his laser saber and motions his hand over to the monster with a 'bring it' gesture.

"Kouji! I'm leaving now!"

"Yes! Hurry and warn the others! I'll hold this beast off as long as I can muster. Hurry!"

"Right!"

Kouichi headed off through the alley. Babimon turns his attention to Kouichi and sets his sights upon him. Wolfmon took notice of this and quickly blocks out Babimon's path.

"Going somewhere? You're fight is with me not him. I suggest you remained focus on your opponent."

"That's just something I'd hear from a weakling like you."

"If you think I'm such a weakling, then why prey upon helpless individuals? Answer me that."

"There's no more time to talk. I suggest you wield your saber and give me everything you have, legendary warrior."

"With pleasure!"

Wolfmon charges out towards Babimon and raises his saber. Babimon makes his fist move by blocking it out with his sword. The two were now in a standstill.

"Not bad, Wolfmon, but you left youryour guard up!"

"What?!"

Babimon saw the opening to Wolfmon's right side and lunges forth with his claws. Wolfmon flips back to avoid being slashed. Wolfmon lands back and runs towards through the basketball court. Babimon gives chase to the warrior. He rips his way through the cage hinges. Wolfmon leaps up over the basketball hinges and onto a nearby building roof. Babimon finds Wolfmon looking down upon him.

"Let's take this to the rooftops, stinky!"

Babimon growls as he hops over the basketball cage hinge and manages to land on the same roof. He found Wolfmon leading him down a path.

"You won't escape me, human!"

_"I've got to keep this maniac away from this people! We can't afford to let him get away with anymore murders."_

_xxxxx_

Looking on from afar from the battle scene was none other than Rei Hino. Her eyes were deceiving her when she saw a large baboon monster leaping over building roofs. She also caught a glimpse of Wolfmon. She knew what to do at a situation like this.

"There's our culprit! That monkey must have been committing all these murders last night. All right, it's time to face your maker!"

(Sailor Senshi transformation theme plays)

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Rei was then transformed into Sailor Mars within a matter of seconds. Sailor Mars rushes off down an alleyway and leaps up onto a ladder. She climbs her way up the ladder and onto a steel railway. She rushes across and finds a door, which would lead her to the rooftop.

"I'd better let Venus and Jupiter on this right away, but first… I've got a monkey to follow!"

Finally, Mars found herself in the middle of an empty rooftop. She listened for loud screams as she turned ahead. In the distance, Wolfmon started his battle with Babimon. Mars took a glimpse of Wolfmon and gasped.

"Hey! He looks almost like Agunimon, except this one's a different warrior. He must be another of his friends. I better scope this one out and see if he'll end up needing my help," Mars muttered.

(Sailor Senshi transformation theme ends)

xxxxx

Wolfmon leaps up as Babimon fires out mouth blasts. The warrior was able to dodge each blast and cancels one out with his laser saber. He comes down and nails Babimon's sword with his saber. The laser was struggling against the blade's strong metal. Wolfmon was surprised how strong the blade really was.

"My blade can't be broken, Wolfmon. It's made from the strongest metal of the Digital World. Remember the name chrome digizoid metal."

"It doesn't matter how strong your sword really is. What I'm really targeting if your hand."

"My hand?"

Wolfmon comes down and uses his saber to slice off Babimon's right hand. However, the baboon saw this coming and moves his hand away. Babimon sees an opening on Wolfmon and levels him with a sidekick to his ribs. Wolfmon is sent crashing through a brick wall chimney.

"Is that all you have, Wolfmon? I've battled with greater forces than you could ever imagine."

"I'm not done yet!"

Babimon was taken back by Wolfmon's resiliency. The warrior of light raised his laser saber over his head and summons forth its power of light and purity.

"I summon forth the power of light!"

"You're going to do this again? When will you realize that your attempts are pitiful?"

"Pitiful you say?"

Wolfmon quickly blitzes through and delivers a slash through Babimon in rather slow motion.

"Lobo Kendo!!"

Babimon stops in his place as Wolfmon leaps backwards with his saber in hand. After a few moments, Wolfmon fell to one knee and was breathing hard. Babimon turned with a large cut on his chest. Rather than screaming in agony, the baboon chuckled at the mutilation across his bare chest. Wolfmon was awed by the monster's complete insanity.

"Why are you laughing? How can you even laugh at mutilation like that?"

"Fool. You don't get it? My skin can withstand even the deadliest weapons. You barely put a hurt on my body. Take a closer look…"

As soon as he said that, the baboon's large gash was quickly fading as if his skin was regenerating itself. Wolfmon was taken back by this revelation.

"Surprised? You should be. Noone has been able to even pierce through me in such a long time. I'll give you credit for that. But this is where your luck ends, fool!"

"I won't let you defeat me…"

"Oh, but I already have. You're going to die right here and now."

Babimon raises his blade over and runs towards Wolfmon with a sadistic glare. He was just moments from tasting another victim's crimson mass. However, he stopped and turned to find a bright aura of light. The distracted baboon shielded his eyes from the dark light.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Kouji!"

Wolfmon easily recognized this voice and calls out towards the source of dark light.

"Kouichi! I told you to go warn Takuya and the others!"

"Sorry, Kouji. I just can't do that."

"What?"

"Because I've come back to help you, brother. I intend to do so," Kouichi said as he held out his spirit.

"It's your spirit!"

"Yes and its time to bring back the warrior of darkness!"

Kouichi holds out what looks like the D-Scanner and performs his evolution into the legendary warrior of darkness.

(Spirit Evolution theme "With the Will" plays)

Kouichi holds out his D-Scanner and scans it across his hand to activate his evolution powers.

"Execute!! Spirit Evolution!!"

With that said, the boy's clothes were ripped away and his body became digital. He was then infused with the body armor of his human spirit evolved form. In place of Kouichi is a body equipped with black armor, spikes on his shins, a slight yellow mane around his head, and a lion's face embedded on his chest. There is a slight human distinction on his face and he comes down with a shield and battle staff. He cries out while standing in an infamous pose.

"Lowemon!!"

Babimon turns as he was facing Lowemon. The warrior of darkness stood his ground with weapons in hand. Wolfmon was recovering slowly after the beat down he had just received.

"Kouichi! It's about time you got your spirit!"

"Thanks, but let's save all talk for later. We've got to take this creep down before he goes on a rampage."

"You've got it!"

xxxxx

Sailor Mars had just seen everything. Now she had just witnessed another transformation from the legendary warriors. She realizes that there's a new set of heroes that could give even the Sailor Senshi a run for their money.

_"Now this kid turns into a dark warrior? Ok, now this is getting way out of hand. How can these kids think they could win? Then again, we were once in their same positions. We were only teens when we first received our Sailor powers. This is no different. I better stay undercover until something drastic occurs."_

Mars pokes her head out and watches the two warriors facing off Babimon.

xxxxx

The baboon digimon starts off by lashing out at the brothers. Wolfmon leaps to one side of the rooftop, while Lowemon leaps to the other.

"Lowemon! Let's give him a double shot from both sides. Are you with me?"

"You got it!"

Babimon raises his blade and spins into a tornado. The warriors leaped away as Babimon used an array of slashes to decapitate a chimney top. Wolfmon saw an opening and readied his laser arm.

"Howling Laser!!"

Lowemon powers up and unleashes a strong blast from the lion's mouth embedded on his chest.

"Shadow Meteor!!"

The double shots nailed Babimon head on from both directions. The impact was strong enough to cause the warriors to stagger back slightly. Now a smoke cloud was surrounding the baboon as a sign that the blasts had done him in. Wolfmon and Lowemon uncovered their eyes to find the smoke cloud.

("With the Will" ends)

"It's safe to assume that we've done him in," Lowemon said.

"No! He's not done yet!" Wolfmon exclaimed. "I don't know how, but he's alive!"

"What?!"

"How perceptive," a demonic voice spoke through the smoke cloud.

The warriors were stunned as Babimon walked out through the smoke cloud without a single dent. The two blasts weren't enough to put the maniac down for the count. Babimon simply cackled.

"You fools! Did you really think you could have done me in?! Babimon asked. "I'm just about to warm up!"

"Great and something tells me we're getting our asses kicked," Wolfmon stated.

_"I hate to say it, but I agree. How are we going to put a dent on this psychopath? He clearly has the advantage in not just strength but resiliency. That makes for a very frightening combination,"_Lowemon thought.

Babimon raises his blade sword up and the muscles on his body start to tighten. He begins gathering the energy from around his surroundings and collects it to make himself stronger.

"Wolfmon! We better get out of here! He's about to unleash an attack!"

"Right! Let's move over to that neighboring rooftop!"

With that said, the brothers leaped out from their current position and landed across another rooftop. They turned to see Babimon still powering up for his attack.

xxxxx

Sailor Mars knew it was time to get out of there.

"Better move!" Mars cries out.

xxxxx

Babimon's eyes bulge and his muscles continued tightening. A dark aura was emitting from his overly muscular body. His mouth widened and a crimson blast was forming. The beast was set to erupt and release the fiery blast.

"He's intending to unleash that blast on the city! I don't he intended to attack us!" Lowemon said.

"That damn coward! Babimon! Why don't you use that on us you spineless worm?!" Wolfmon calls out.

Babimon merely chuckled and points his aim towards an elementary school full of children. The warriors were horrified at this turn of events. Babimon intended on blasting the school grounds into the city's largest parking lot.

"No! We've got to stop him, Lowemon!"

"Yes! We can't let him kill those children!"

Just as they were about to make their move, Babimon unleashes the blast and the brothers stood frozen. Sailor Mars turns around and watches the massive blast coming down towards the elementary school. Her eyes were widened with horror.

"Die, human children…"

"Shield of the Just!!"

Suddenly, a massive beam came shooting out of nowhere and intercepts the massive blast. Babimon was caught by surprise as his blast was sent soaring up into the heavens. People took glimpse of the massive explosion and were starting to panic.

"Where did that come?" Wolfmon pondered. "I don't recall any of our friends unleashing such a powerful attack."

"Wolfmon! Look up ahead!" Lowemon exclaimed.

The brothers turned as they saw a knight with crimson on parts of his armor and a yellow cape flowing behind his back. Gallantmon stood rearing to go into battle. His yellow eyes were locked onto Babimon.

"A new challenger to step up onto the plate?" Babimon wondered. "It's about time. I never thought there would be any megas in this world."

Then, Babimon's hopes of battling one mega were quickly diminished as Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon came out of hiding. Instead of panicking in that instant, Babimon merely smiled.

"Perfect. I can test out my strength against these three uber powers."

"There's other digimon existing in this world?!" Wolfmon said. "Wait, I do remember an incident that occurred at Shinjuku a year ago. Could it be?"

"I think so, Wolfmon. They are definitely at the mega level."

"It'll be interesting to know if this maniac can hold off these three. I believe his chances of victory are quickly diminishing."

"You think so?"

"I don't know. We can't underestimate this beast. His power was rapidly growing and damage on his body will quickly be healed. They better keep their guards up."

The brothers locked their eyes on the battlefield down on the streets. Citizens have already fled the scene and traffic was moving out to the other side of Shibuya.

Babimon leaps off from the rooftop and lands onto the streets below. Gallantmon stood his ground as he readied his lance. The baboon digimon held his sword in place. The first to speak through the sudden silence was Gallantmon.

"Monster! How dare you attack the helpless! You're acts are nothing more than cowardly! Tell me, do you work for Pharaohmon?"

"Heh, what if I am?"

"Then you are going to die and I'm not about to show a heartless monster such as yourself any mercy."

"That's good. I was expecting the same thing. I sense that you're a mega. It's about time I test out my sheer, brilliant power against a highly evolved digimon like yourself."

"I'm not here to test out your power! I'm here to slay you!"

"So be it. You really don't seem to care for my power that much. I have no choice but to take your head and serve it up as a trophy for my lord."

"Enough talk!"

"Yes, that is enough talk from a hero of justice. I loathe a warrior of justice. It makes me want to puke."

"Sakuyamon. Mega Gargomon. I ask you not to interfere. This one is mine and I intend to prove to Pharaohmon that we're not about to fall to his evil power."

"Right, but don't ya think you're being a little too big-headed?" Mega Gargomon asked.

"He's right. You don't know what this psychopath is capable of," Sakuyamon replied.

"You will just have to trust me. I'm sure we can take this guy apart. He doesn't seem to have any speed advantage like those Scrabmon do," Gallantmon replied. _"At least, I hope not. We better be careful, Takato."_

"What's wrong? Are you chanting a little prayer before you die? If you're eager to die so quickly, you should ahve just asked!"

With that said, Babimon lunged forward and raised his sword. Gallantmon charges forth and collides with the baboon monster with his armored body. Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon stood by to watch the battle ensue.

Unfortunately, a swarm of Scrabmon came flying down towards the city. The megas turned to face the swarm about to unleash their attacks.

"It's the Scrabmon! Sakuyamon! Heads up!" Mega Gargomon exclaimed. _"Heh, it's about time these jerkwads would show up, Henry."_

"Crap! I knew Pharaohmon wouldn't let us off the hook that easily," Sakuyamon muttered. _"Renamon. Remember their weak spots."_

"We've got them now! Attack!" the Scrabmon clan leader cries out.

"Ahem. Hate to break it to ya, but we've brought along some good friends we'd like you to meet," Mega Gargomon replied. "Take a look behind you."

As soon as the insect clan turned, a massive fiery blast catches them off guard. However, they were still able to avoid the blast. The insects looked up to find the source of the fiery attack and found a massive, black dragon with crimson eyes glowing.

"You almost had them, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" a deep voice calls out.

"It's those teenagers again with their monsters!" the Scrabmon clan leader said. "Yes, I see they've brought along their respective monsters. That's just fine by us."

"Yug! Now we've got our Red Eyes to help the Tamers out! It was a good thing we caught a glimpse of this morning's news!" Joey said.

"Yes. Now to even up the odds! Millennium Puzzle! I command you to summon forth my Celtic Guardian and my Dark Magician!"

As soon as Yami commanded, his puzzle emitted a bright, golden aura and unleashed a beam on his two monsters. Two figures were then summoned to life. Standing before Yami was an elf-like warrior with a get-up similar to Link's and a man in a purple magician outfit.

"Go, my monsters! Assist our Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The two monsters leaped off the building's balcony and landed right on the dragon's back. The Scrabmon were now forced to do battle with two megas, a dragon, a warrior and a powerful magician. The odds were now on an even plane field.

"This time we're aware of your weaknesses, so it's no use trying to escape," said Sakuyamon.

"What makes you think we're going to be hightailing it out of here? It's going to be the other way around."

"What are they talking about? They're clearly overpowered," Joey said.

"These creeps are up to no good," replied Tristan.

"If I knew any better, Pharaohmon must have led us into another trap," said Tea.

_"I wonder why those bugs are so confident. We know about their weak spots, but they don't seem to care. Something is obviously on their mind,"_ Yugi thought in Yami's mind.

xxxxx

Wolfmon and Lowemon were clearly taken back by the appearance of the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Wolfmon! That monster looks rather familiar! I've seen it through those duel monster cards."

"Yes, I know. But how could a monster such as that be summoned as a real force? Everything is getting way too out of balance. Takuya, where the hell are you guys? You ought to know when danger is ahead."

xxxxx

Elsewhere within the city, people were starting to evacuate from the city due to the appearances of the monsters. However, Makoto and Minako were not about to be escorted out that easily.

"You suppose Rei is already in battle?" Makoto asked.

"Most definitely. I say we follow her lead."

"Right! Jupiter Crystal…"

"You guys!" a girl's voice calls out.

The two girls turned to find Sailor Mars rushing up towards them. They were clearly concerned over what had just happened a few moments ago.

"Ok, I know it's too much for me to explain but you two need to transform right away," said Mars. "There's a group of those digimon battling that baboon monster."

"Yeah, we saw it on the news broadcast. We were just waiting for you to come to us," Makoto said.

"There's no time to waste," Minako said. "Let's kick some tail!"

Sailor Senshi Transformation theme plays

"Venus Crystal Power-"

"Jupiter Crystal Power-"

"MAKE UP!!"

As soon as they transformed out of their civilian clothes and into their sailor outfits, the trio grouped together and headed out towards the battlefield.

Unfortunately, Takuya and his friends spotted them. The goggle boy and Tomoki had already seen their transformation, but the same couldn't said for Izumi and Jupei.

"Whoa!! Those girls are the Sailor Senshi?" Junpei asked as his eyes sparkled. "Ohhh, how I'd like to look up their…"

Izumi quickly cuts off Junpei's dirty fantasy by applying a headlock on him. Junpei struggled to break free.

"Ok! Uncle! Uncle!"

"Don't you even think about it, Junpei! I'm keeping a close eye on you."

"Takuya! I say we go out there and watch this!" Tomoki said.

"No way. You three don't even have your D-Scanners yet," Takuya said. "I'm pretty sure Kouji and maybe Kouichi have theirs. But I can't risk letting you guys getting killed out there!"

"Takuya. Don't worry. We'll be hiding at the sidelines. They won't even know we're around to root for you," said Izumi.

"Yeah, c'mon. We'll provide the support and you provide the butt whooping," Junpei replied.

"Please, let us come," Tomoki begged. "Please. We promise to stay in low profile."

Takuya thought this over and quickly came up with his answer. He nodded his head and holds out his D-Scanner.

("With the Will" plays once again)

Takuya holds out his D-Scanner and quickly scans it across his hand. He then summons forth his beast spirit.

"Execute!! Beast Spirit Evolution!!"

With that said, the boy's clothes were ripped away and his body became digital. He was then infused with the body armor of his beast spirit form. A shielded helmet covers his face with a beak-like mouth equipped with sharp teeth. His body was mainly consisted of red armor with blades equipped at his elbows. A pair of bird-like wings covered his back. The towering behemoth calls out his official name after his full transformation was complete.

"Vritramon!!"

The beast turns and picks up his three friends. They cheer on as Vritramon sets off towards the scene of the battle. Vritramon hopes he would provide as much support as he can for not just the Sailor Senshi, but also the Tamers and the summons.

("With the Will" ends)

xxxxx

Back at the battlefield, Gallantmon and Babimon were still clashing with one another. Babimon attempted to hack away at Gallantmon with his blade, but the knight managed to dodge each slash.

"I don't think our armor is strong enough to hold off this guy's sword. I've noticed a few dents it's been creating on our patented armor. Is his metal really chrome digizoid?" Gallantmon pondered.

"You guessed right!"

Gallantmon leaps up and Babimon slashes nothing but air itself. Gallantmon comes down with a body slam on top of the baboon. Babimon struggled to pick himself right up.

"Whew, that was a close one. I just hope everyone else is holding off those nasty little buggers."

His prayers were answered as Mega Gargomon led the attack on the Scrabmon clan. Sakuyamon intercepted several to another part of the battlefield. Red Eyes Black Dragon came flying down upon the scene with the Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian waiting in the wings.

"Hey, guys! I've got a little Christmas gift for ya!" Mega Gargomon calls out. "Gargo Missiles!"

The tank-built titan fired a pair of missiles, which connected head on with several Scrabmon. Luckily for them, the missiles barely made a dent on their armor. This allowed Sakuyamon to summon her spiritual ki.

"Spirits I summon you to extinguish these warriors of darkness."

Sakuyamon forms a pattern of waves that surrounded her body. The waves formed into fox-like forms and started attacking the Scrabmon one by one.

"Spirit Strike!!"

The holy spirits wrapped themselves around the insects as if they were constrictors crushing their prey. The insects struggled as the spirit's holy auras were eating through their protective armor. Red Eyes Black Dragon came flying down onto the scene and aimed target at several other insect warriors.

"Go, Red Eyes! Unleash you're fireball attack!" Yami commanded his beast.

With that said, the dragon shoots an array of fireball blasts that impacted with each Scrabmon. Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian came jumping off the dragon's back and lands onto the battlefield.

"I'm glad my Red Eyes came in handy, Yug."

"It's a strong monster, but we'll need more than just heavy firepower to put down these fiends. Celtic Guardian! Aim for the emeralds embedded on their foreheads!"

Celtic Guardian came charging at a Scrabmon and strikes down upon its emerald. The insect didn't even have enough time to use its superior speed to dodge the attack. The emerald cracked and was immediately shattered into tiny shards. Dark Magician prepared for his attack.

"Now, my Dark Magician! Lay waste to that monster! Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician summons his dark sorcery and unleashed a powerful wave from his staff wand. The wave was strong enough to disintegrate the weakened insect.

"That's one down, but many more to go," Tristan said. "We're still outnumbered."

"Not with the Tamers on our side," Tea replied.

"Afraid to say it but they're struggling. Why don't Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon just aim for their foreheads?" Joey pondered.

"Well, for one thing that baboon monster has no emerald, so we can forget about that. The Scrabmon overcome their opposition by working as a unit. If we do the same, then the insects will fall."

"Then, let's send out our monsters to help Rika and Henry!" Joey stated. "We'll even those odds!"

"Dark Magician! Celtic Guardian! Move out and defend our comrades! Red Eyes Black Dragon, use their fireball blast to wipe out any weakened Scrabmon!"

The monster trio moved out towards the Tamers in order to aid them in this struggle. Celtic Guardian leaps over on top of Mega Gargomon's head and uses his sword to cut down another insect's emerald.

"Thanks, we really needed that!" Mega Gargomon said. _"With their emeralds cut off, we can exterminate these bugs!"_

Dark Magician uses his dark powers to penetrate through numerous of the insect's emeralds. He rendered their powers useless, which allows him and Sakuyamon to open a direct attack.

"Thank you, Dark Magician…"

"Yeah! We're cutting down their numbers!" Joey exclaimed. "We kick butt don't we, Yug?"

"It's not over yet. Takato is in trouble and I think he knows it."

Babimon cackled as he pushes Gallantmon away with his blade. The mega was panting out from exhaustion.

"You've exerted fifty percent of you're power. I suggest you just give up, because you can't defeat me."

"We'll never surrender to the likes of you…"

"That's big talk coming from an exhausted fool. Have you noticed that I haven't even tired out since our clash began? I have unlimited stamina thanks to Pharaohmon's power. Call it my special ability."

_"How can a highly powered digimon have unlimited stamina? That's impossible. He should be as exhausted as am I!"_ Gallantmon thought.

"Now, are you going to stop this foolish attempt and allow me to take you're head?"

"No!"

"Stubborn 'til the end I see. You've sealed your own fate!"

"Hold it right there!"

As soon as Babimon was close to assaulting the weakened Gallantmon, three female figures appeared at the top of a building. Gallantmon looks up at the females and was awed at what he saw. Even Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon were stunned.

"Yug! Who are those girls?!" Joey asked.

"Those are the Sailor Senshi! I've seen them on television reports years ago. Joey. I'm surprised you haven't heard of them."

"They're the Sailor Senshi! Man, it's been way too long to remember."

"They're definitely going to help us out," Tea said.

"The Sailor Senshi? I thought they had disappeared after all of those monsters disappeared from Tokyo," Gallantmon said. "I guess heroes just never die…"

"More lambs to be thrown to the slaughter?" Babimon muttered.

"Since we're not in the mood to introduce ourselves, we'll just punish you!" the Sailors exclaimed in unison.

"Good. I have no time to listen to such gibberish nonsense! Now prepare to be eaten alive!" the baboon roars. "Crimson Blade!"

Babimon unleashes a powerful crimson wave from a single strike from his sword. The sailors quickly jumped off from the building where they stood. Half of the entire building was cut down from the impact.

"Give it him, girls!" Mars exclaimed.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Fire Sniper!"

Babimon saw these attacks coming and unleashes a powerful scream better termed as the Primal Scream.

"Primal Scream!!"

With that attack unleashed, the scream had enough power to incinerate the Sailor's attacks. They were shocked at what just transpired.

"He cancelled out our attacks just by screaming!" Jupiter exclaims.

"Damn! We can't even touch him," Venus replied frantically. "Mars any suggestions?"

"No… even if I attempt my anti-evil seal, he will see it coming. He'll destroy it."

"We can try to sneak attack while those digimon are fending him off," Venus suggested.

"We could do that or we could…"

"No need to fear! Help has come along!" a monstrous voice bellows out.

Babimon turns as he finds Vritramon flying out towards him. Babimon is caught with a tail swipe by the beast and is sent plummeting face first on the concrete. The Sailors were more than happy to see the beast spirit monster coming to everyone's aid.

"Hey, it's Agunimon!" Jupiter calls out.

"Yeah and about time!" Mars replied. "He just left the opening for a direct attack!"

"I hope I'm not late," Vritramon said. "Hmm, looks like we have company."

Now the Tamers were taken back by the beast digimon's appearance. Gallantmon could hardly believe it.

"Another digimon?" Gallantmon pondered.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Vritramon calls out.

"Yeah, but you managed to come just in time. Just who are you anyways?"

"Call me Vritramon and let's save introductions until later."

"Right, whatever you say."

Yami and his friends were looking on with complete awe at the sudden turn of events. It had so happened that another ally has come to the rescue of their monsters.

"Hey, it's another one of those digimon but I've never seen him before. He just helped out Takato," Tristan said.

"I hope he's on our side," Tea replied.

"I'm positive he's here to aid us," Yami said. "Let's put it this way, we will need more than just the Tamers to defeat Pharaohmon."

Wolfmon and Lowemon were looking on at the sudden appearance of Vritramon. Their urge for more battle action was rising.

"Wolfmon! I think it's about time we came out of hiding and revealed ourselves! What do you say?"

"Yes. Switch to beast forms!"

"Lowemon…"

"Wolfmon…"

"SLIDE EVOLUTION!!"

The brothers quickly reverted out of their human forms and into their beast battle forms. In place of Wolfmon was a quadruped with metallic light blue armor with dark stripes streaked down his back. Parts of his armor were covered by a golden color and his appearance was like that of a wolf. A pair of wing-like silts sprouted from his back in the form of gliders.

"Garmmon!!"

In place of Lowemon is a black armored lion beast with a golden blade-like tail and crimson eyes glowing at the front.

"Kaiser Leomon!!"

The two beasts came leaping off the building and landed right next to Vritramon. Gallantmon was quickly taken back by the sudden reappearance of the trio.

"Man, am I dreaming or something? Since when are there other digimon here and where's their partners?"

"It doesn't really matter now, Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon calls out. "They're obviously here to help us!"

"You are here to help us, aren't you?" Gallantmon asked.

"That's if you want us to," Vritramon said.

"Yeah, we'll definitely need you and those Sailors! These guy has been out of control and none of my attacks have had any profound effect on him."

"Just leave it to us," Garmmon said.

"He's getting back on his feet!" Sailor Mars calls out.

As soon as she said that, Babimon was slowly rising to his feet with a sadistic grin on his face. The digimon put their guards up. The Sailors quickly ran towards the battle scene. The psychotic baboon unleashes a scream, which caused everyone to revert their ears.

"Damn! That hurts!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"And hear I thought I had an annoying scream," Vritramon remarked.

"His power is growing. No matter how much I throw at him, he'll continue to raise his power," Gallantmon said. "I've never faced anyone like this… Not even Beelzebumon can pull this one off. Hell, not even Zhuqiaomon has a speedy recovery."

"Foolish, weaklings. Did you really think I'd be done in by such a pitiful sneak attack? You should have been paying attention. The digimon you see before you is at the mega-level and thus far I've been giving him stiff competition."

"He's a mega and that makes you a mega too?!" Kaiser Leomon exclaimed.

"On the contrary, I'm at the ultimate-level. How does that grab you?"

"Ultimate level and he's been giving a mega trouble?!" Vritramon said. "How are we going to beat this guy? Ha, we're not afraid of attacking you head on! Let's get him guys!"

"Hey! Don't go after him! He's going to tear you apart!" Gallantmon calls out.

Yami and his crew watched the three legendary beasts charge forth on Babimon.

"Yug! Just what are they thinking? What can they do to stall that big, ugly creep?" Joey asked.

"They're only delaying the inevitable! They ought to know that this beast is at a higher level," Yami said. _"Unless they're going for a distraction to allow another to strike him down at a given opportunity."_

"Yes! Show me you're power, legendary warriors! I want to see it for myself!" Babimon exclaimed.

"You got it! Wildfire Tsunami!!"

"Lupine Laser!!"

"Ebony Blast!!"

Babimon whips out his blade and cuts off each attack with relative ease. The baboon laughed it off as the three beasts stood their ground.

"Pitiful, you provide me no competition…"

"Spirit Strike!!"

"Mega Barrage!!"

Babimon was struck by the heavy assault created by the megas. He turns to face them. All but a few remaining Scrabmon had perished or fled the scene. It really didn't matter to him. He didn't need any Scrabmon to assist him.

"You managed to go around my Scrabmon. That's fine. I can single handedly take you all apart."

"Ha! You're kidding right? You're outnumbered. It doesn't matter if you're a mega," Vritramon said. "You're going to pay for all those murders you've committed."

"Now you shall feel the pain of human anguish!" Garmmon exclaimed.

"Yug! You heard 'em! Let's take this psycho out when we have the chance!" Joey said.

"Right! Dark Magician! Celtic Guardian! Red Eyes Black Dragon join forces with our allies and give this monster everything you can muster!"

"You guys have convinced me along enough," Gallantmon replied. "Let him have it!"

Vritramon and his allies were the first to unleash their attacks on the baboon.

"Pyro Barrage!!"

"Lupine Laser!!"

"Ebony Blast!!"

Next, the Sailor Senshi were up to bat and used their most powerful magical attacks on the stunned monster.

"Mars Fire Sniper!!"

"Venus Love and Beauty shock!!"

"Jupiter Okay Evolution!!"

Now, the summons were ready to make their move.

"Dark Magician! Use you're Dark Magic Attack! Celtic Guardian, use you're sword slash! Red Eyes! Use you're fire blast!"

With that said, the three summons used their most useful attacks to stun the ever powerful digimon.

Now the Tamers were left to deliver the final blow. Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon readied their attacks.

"Spirit Strike!!"

"Mega Barrage!!"

Gallantmon powered up his shield and unleashes a powerful beam that shoots across the battlefield.

"Shield of the Just!!"

The triple attacks combined into one massive blast and collided with Babimon. The baboon was engulfed by the blast and it exploded right where he once stood. The crew cheered on as their attacks had done the monster right in.

"Yeah! We got him!" Joey exclaimed.

Even Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki were more than happy to cheer. They were hiding near a building roof to keep their profiles low.

"We got him! Oh yeah!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Way to nail it to him!" Izumi cheered.

"Score another for our side!" Venus shouted.

Suddenly, as the smoke cloud dispersed, there was a trace of Babimon. Everyone assumed that the beast was finally done in, that is until Yami found Babimon in midair with his blade intact.

"No! Look out behind you!"

Babimon was coming down at Sakuyamon and was about to slice her in half with his deadly blade. The female looked up and stood frozen in complete fear. Gallantmon was this coming and charged out to stop Babimon's relentless assault.

Much to everyone's shock, Babimon's blade connects with Gallantmon's lance. In a matter of seconds, Gallantmon goes staggering back and his lance broken in half. Sakuyamon looks on with utter horror. However, nobody was more afraid than Gallantmon was at the moment.

"Takato!!" Sakuyamon screams out.

Babimon proceeds to hack away at Gallantmon's armored chest and left wide dents all across his armor. Mega Gargomon had seen just about enough and charges forth. Babimon saw him coming and slashes at Mega Gargomon's chest. The blade has also done great damage to Mega Gargomon's chest.

"Yug! I did you see that?! He cut through Gallantmon!" Joey exclaimed.

"We've got to stop that maniac! Yugi! If we don't do something quick, Takato is going to be killed! Tea pleaded.

"Dark Magician! Celtic Guardian! Aboard the Red Eyes Black Dragon and carry Gallantmon away from here!"

"No! I have to defend my friends!" Gallantmon calls out. "I maybe damaged but my spirit has not been broken! Prove me wrong, Babimon! Prove that my spirit hasn't completely died!"

"Has he lost it?!" Garmmon asked.

"If he continues this act, he is going to be killed," Sailor Mars replied. "Our attacks didn't do anything but annoy him. We have to retreat from here!"

"I won't forgive you for attempting to murder, Rika," Gallantmon muttered. _"Takatomon, don't let you're anger blind you. Please, or we'll end up a monster again. You don't want Megidramon to come back do you?"_

Unfortunately, Takato wasn't listening to a single word Guilmon had just said. Gallantmon continued his walk towards Babimon with determination. The beast turns with a sadistic grin.

"Back for more I see? You're body is badly damaged and I've rendered you're weapon useless. What else can you do but beg for mercy?"

"In order to defend my friends, I will not let them down! I won't accept failure!"

"It's already too late for you. You're body can barely withstand my assault. You're only delaying the inevitable."

Gallantmon charges forward and goes for another assault on Babimon, but his body eventually starts giving out on him. The baboon raises his blade and unleashes his powerful sword swipe technique.

"Crimson Blade!!"

Gallantmon gets caught by the devastating blow from Babimon's sword and is sent crashing back. Everyone watched on in dismay. Gallantmon's chest was severely damaged and his power was draining away fast. Babimon stands over the fallen Gallantmon with his blade in tact. He comes down to stab it through Gallantmon.

"Goodbye…"

Suddenly, a fire blast managed to knock Babimon back and thus spared Gallantmon a last ounce of breath. The mega looks up and finds the Red Eyes Black Dragon picking him up. The monster carries off the armored knight far towards a safer location.

"Time to make our exit!" Vritramon said. "Let's move out!"

As soon as he said that, the legendary beasts moved out to a different direction. The Sailor Senshi followed suite. Mega Gargomon and Sakuyamon were the last to leave from the scene.

"Yug? How are we supposed to defeat something like that? Their most shots weren't enough to put him down."

"I don't know, but we will eventually find a way, Joey. I can assure you that," Yami replied. _"We have to think of something quick or we'll risk losing more lives to this monster. We can't allow this senseless act of violence to continue!"_

Babimon recovered in time to notice that everyone had departed from the battle. He roars out ferociously and smashes the ground around him.

"Cowards! Come back here and fight me! This isn't o-"

_"Babimon! I command you cease you're attack,"_ a dark voice calls out.

"Lord Pharaohmon?"

_"Leave the scene at once. You're work has been done."_

"Has it? But those cowards run away."

_"You easily dismantled their most powerful warrior. He did not stand a chance against you. With this Gallantmon out of the picture for the time being, we can begin our focus on the other weaklings."_

"I see. You're a genius, my lord. What else do you require of me?"

_"Nothing. You may rest for the time being. I'll take care of the rest."_

"Yes, my lord…"

With that said, Babimon teleported out from the scene and left nothing but a wake of devastation on the streets. Yami looks on as his Millennium Puzzle was emitting a bright glow.

"This is not over, Pharaohmon! You shall pay for you're treachery!" Yami said with venom in his tone.

xxxxx

**Shinjuku**

Sitting on a bench, Lance sat up and walks over to Shinjuku Park. He turns towards the city forest and lifts his a hand up. Forming at the palm was a dark orb. A sinister grin forms on his face as a view of Gallantmon being carried away was shown.

"Dear Gallantmon. Such sweet sorrow isn't it? I was smart to take out the strongest. Without you, you're comrades are easy pickings. So, what now? How shall I torment you're friends?"

He catches another glimpse of Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon through his orb.

"These two are the second and third strongest next to Gallantmon. I think I'll dispose of these two next. Then, the others will fall like ruins."

Finally, a view of the Sailor Senshi, the legendary beasts and the summons were shown. More specifically shots of Sailor Mars and Yami were shown.

"Perfect. These two are also important oppositions. Once I render this girl's use of anti-seals, I can take her. Perhaps I can use her to suite my needs… As for this so-called pharaoh, I'll have this item at my grasp. I will be free from this human body and once again become the mighty dark ruler of the Digital World. It's only a matter of time."

xxxxx

Looking on from afar is a red-haired young man with a rose at one hand. His emerald, green eyes were locked onto the being known as Pharaohmon.

_"It is time to make our move, Yusuke…"_

_xxxxx_

Babimon has displayed his brute strength by defeating Gallantmon. With the Tamers' strongest out of commission, just how will they fend off Pharaohmon's onslaught? And just who is this mysterious young man and what affiliation does he have in this crisis?

(Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays)

xxxxx

**(Preview)**

Takuya: Yo! It's me, Takuya! You would have never guessed that Babimon would defeat Gallantmon! Well, Takato has been convincing himself that he isn't made to fight anymore.

Takato: No… I can't… How can we defeat something like that?! Even Gallantmon didn't stand a chance…

Yugi: You can't give up, Takato… You just can't… Just because you were beaten, doesn't mean that it's time to give it up…

Lance: The time has come to strike. Felinismon, I want you to find the girl who possesses the ability to create anti-evil seals and I want you to slay her.

Rei: A modeling and singing competition? You know I'm there!

Izumi: You're entering, too? By the way, my name is Izumi.

Rei: You can call me, Rei.

Felinismon: Welcome to my competition, ladies. Too bad you won't be as gorgeous as yours truly!

Rei: Ha. We'll see about that! What? I get a new power-up? Mars Eternal Make Up!

Izumi: You're not the only one with some girl power! Execute! Spirit Evolution! Fairymon!

Joey: Plus that mysterious red-haired guy will finally get his hands full in this battle and what's with this rose whip?!

Rika: The next episode is entitled…

xxxxx

**Takato's Despair! Fairymon and Eternal Sailor Mars Kick it Girl Style!**

xxxxx

Yugi: Don't you miss it!

xxxxx

Here's a list of the Japanese names and their Americanized Dubbed names mentioned in this fic:

Garmmon: Kendo Garurumon  
Lowemon: Loweemon (By one letter! )  
Kaiser Leomon: Jager Lowemon  
Fairymon: Kazemon

xxxxx

SSJ4T: That's it for now and I'd hate to leave this at a cliffhanger, but that's how it goes. The next episode will be solely focused on Takato, Rei and Izumi. Plus, you'll get a kick out of the Yu Yu Hakusho character that will be making his action debut.

Coral: That rose whip already said it all for me. Well, I'm off back to party over at Max Acorn's party. You guys are definitely invited to come.

SSJ4T: I'd like to thank Alan for sending me that Christmas wish. I appreciate it. Until then, have a Merry Christmas and a safe holiday! It's back to fic writing on Friday. Peace!

Coral: Merry Christmas!


	5. Takato’s Despair! Fairymon and Eternal S...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon Tamers, Frontier, YuGiOh, Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho. The Digimon series is a copyright of Toei Animation, Saban and now ABC. YuGiOh is a copyright Kazuki Takahashi 4Kids, and Kids WB. Sailor Moon rightfully belongs to Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-Togashi. Yu Yu Hakusho rightfully belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Yes, two creators of one of America's most popular anime titles are married as we speak! **

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! Sorry I've been out longer than expected, but here I am with another chapter.

Coral: Partying too hard?

SSJ4T: You could say that. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or Hannukah. I got Dragonball Z Budokai 2 for the Playstation, the first season boxed set of Sailor Moon, the X-Men X2 movie, a Yu Yu Hakusho DVD, a single Sailor Moon DVD, a couple of Yugioh cards, and a couple of other things. I know this chapter is a little late, but here's the next chapter to the Pharaohmon arc. Don't forget that a Yu Yu Hakusho character will finally make his debut in the series. Judging by the 'Rose Whip', I'm pretty sure you know whom it is already.

Coral: Oh and I'll answer the questions from our reviewers. Zerodragon asks if the other Sailors will be in this series.

SSJ4T: Yes. As a matter off act, Ami is in America during this period. I'll be doing a few chapters where we'll have a chance to see what she's doing. In fact, Seto Kaiba is in America during this fic too. So, we'll definitely be seeing a couple of chapters based on them. As for the other Sailor Senshi, we'll probably see appearances by Uranus, Saturn, Neptune and Pluto once in a while. Moon will make an appearance but not as often. As for Hotaru's age, she was reborn as an infant in the Super S series and has quite a growth spurt don't you think? She's back to a twelve year old by Sailor Stars. This setting takes place three years after Galaxia's defeat, so she would be fifteen. She's older than the Tamers. Now for Gundamknight, I've been away from my computer. I'll get to you.

Coral: Without further ado, let's get on with the fic!

SSJ4T: Yes. This one's way overdo. Enjoy!

xxxxx

**Takato's Despair! Fairymon and Eternal Sailor Mars Kick it Girl Style!**

xxxxx

The broken down and defeated knight was carried off by the Red Eyes Black Dragon back to Shinjuku. It was just moments ago where he was single-handedly beaten by an ultra-powerful ultimate monster. Gallantmon had never been beaten as he was at the hands of Babimon. Takato felt very insecure over the situation. Was he wrong for underestimating Pharaohmon's monsters?

_"How could I let myself attack without even thinking ahead? Our combined attacks were not enough. Even with the help of those Sailor Senshi and those digimon, we weren't able to scratch him. If he's just one of Pharaohmon's flunkies, I'd hate to see how strong this Pharaohmon really is. Guilmon… I'm sorry… I'm sorry it had to come down to this… I charged in without even thinking… I wasn't even thinking about your condition… Was I wrong for taking such a course of action?"_

Takato quickly looks back to the final scenes of the recent battle over in Shibuya just moments ago.

xxxxx

_Flashback _

"No! Look out behind you!"

Babimon was coming down at Sakuyamon and was about to slice her in half with his deadly blade. The female looked up and stood frozen in complete fear. Gallantmon was this coming and charged out to stop Babimon's relentless assault.

Much to everyone's shock, Babimon's blade connects with Gallantmon's lance. In a matter of seconds, Gallantmon goes staggering back and his lance broken in half. Sakuyamon looks on with utter horror. However, nobody was more afraid than Gallantmon was at the moment.

"Takato!!" Sakuyamon screams out.

Babimon proceeds to hack away at Gallantmon's armored chest and left wide dents all across his armor. Mega Gargomon had seen just about enough and charges forth. Babimon saw him coming and slashes at Mega Gargomon's chest. The blade has also done great damage to Mega Gargomon's chest.

"Yug! I did you see that?! He cut through Gallantmon!" Joey exclaimed.

"We've got to stop that maniac! Yugi! If we don't do something quick, Takato is going to be killed! Tea pleaded.

"Dark Magician! Celtic Guardian! Aboard the Red Eyes Black Dragon and carry Gallantmon away from here!"

"No! I have to defend my friends!" Gallantmon calls out. "I maybe damaged but my spirit has not been broken! Prove me wrong, Babimon! Prove that my spirit hasn't completely died!"

"Has he lost it?!" Garmmon asked.

"If he continues this act, he is going to be killed," Sailor Mars replied. "Our attacks didn't do anything but annoy him. We have to retreat from here!"

"I won't forgive you for attempting to murder, Rika," Gallantmon muttered. _"Takatomon, don't let you're anger blind you. Please, or we'll end up a monster again. You don't want Megidramon to come back do you?"_

Unfortunately, Takato wasn't listening to a single word Guilmon had just said. Gallantmon continued his walk towards Babimon with determination. The beast turns with a sadistic grin.

"Back for more I see? You're body is badly damaged and I've rendered you're weapon useless. What else can you do but beg for mercy?"

"In order to defend my friends, I will not let them down! I won't accept failure!"

"It's already too late for you. You're body can barely withstand my assault. You're only delaying the inevitable."

Gallantmon charges forward and goes for another assault on Babimon, but his body eventually starts giving out on him. The baboon raises his blade and unleashes his powerful sword swipe technique.

"Crimson Blade!!"

Gallantmon gets caught by the devastating blow from Babimon's sword and is sent crashing back. Everyone watched on in dismay. Gallantmon's chest was severely damaged and his power was draining away fast. Babimon stands over the fallen Gallantmon with his blade in tact. He comes down to stab it through Gallantmon.

"Goodbye…"

Suddenly, a fire blast managed to knock Babimon back and thus spared Gallantmon a last ounce of breath. The mega looks up and finds the Red Eyes Black Dragon picking him up. The monster carries off the armored knight far towards a safer location.

"Time to make our exit!" Vritramon said. "Let's move out!"

End of Flashback

xxxxx

The goggle boy wanted to erase those unforgiving thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to see himself as a ruthless monster just as Babimon was. However, he only took such an action to protect Rika. If he hadn't been there to push Rika away, she would have been slain. He was very happy to allow a friend to live, but at the same time sacrifice himself in the process.

"This is just so new to me. Never have we ever dealt with anything truly evil and malicious. Our past enemies were never truly evil to begin with. Guilmon, I will say this… I'll never forgive that monster. Never."

"Yes, but don't allow your hatred to overcome your kind heart. We don't want Megidramon to return."

"No, that's the last thing we need right now. If you become Megidramon, who knows if you'll become a ruthless monster like Babimon."

"I'll never become like him. You can trust on that one, Takato. I swear on it."

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, boy. I knew you'd understand. We just need to rest…"

"Nappy time…"

xxxxx

As soon as the dragon landed in Shinjuku Park, it quickly dispersed into data along with the other two summons. Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon landed. Gallantmon quickly dedigivovled into Takato and Guilmon. The reptile held an arm over the wounded Takato. The other megas diverted to their separate forms. Rika and Henry came running up to Takato.

"Takato, are you going to be okay?" Henry asked.

"Don't worry about me. I just have minor injuries… I'd never thought I'd have to endure such pain again…"

"Takato. Snap out of it. Don't fall asleep," Guilmon said.

"Can't help, but to sleep…"

Rika looks on with guilt. If it weren't for her, Takato wouldn't be in this condition.

_"Takato's hurt because of me. That monster was going for my head, but Takato stepped in to take the damage. How am I supposed to live with myself?"_

"Rika?" Renamon asked.

"Renamon. Let's go."

"Rika, where are you going?" Henry asked.

"Somewhere. I need to some time alone to think some things over."

"Not with Takato at his condition. Let's take him back to his home."

"You guys can take him home. It shouldn't be that difficult right?"

"Aw, is there something you're not telling us, Rika?" Terriermon teased. "Maybe you need to confess something to Takatomon."

"Confess?" Henry wondered.

"Yeah. Maybe she has a deep secret she's been keeping bottled up inside for months but never really had a chance to say it already. Or maybe it's just curious ol' me. It really isn't any of my business."

"That's right! That's because it **isn't** any of your business!" Rika suddenly snaps.

This took the boys, with the exception of Takato, back. They had never seen Rika like this since she was the Digimon Queen. Her voice contained venom to it.

"You can take Takato home. I've got some other things to take care of," she replied. "Renamon. Meet me back when you're done here."

"Of course."

With that said, Rika slowly walks off out of the park. Terriermon and Henry were speechless. Takato wasn't at all that surprised by Rika's sudden outburst. Guilmon didn't know what to make of it.

"Um, could somebody explain to me what the heck set her off?" Terriermon asked.

"Maybe your excessive babbling set her off," Henry said. "You should have kept your mouth shut."

"Sorry, Henry."

"Don't mind her," Renamon replied. "She's just very upset with herself."

"Upset?" Guilmon said.

"Yes, she feels guilty for causing Takato to get wounded. That is all. She might not admit but she's developed remorse. Not just for herself but for you, Takato."

"For me?"

"Yes. She simply needs time alone to rethink about this problem."

"Whew, and here I thought she was going to go back to being the bitchy Digimon Queen who craved for power," Terriermon said.

"No, if anything, she regrets everything she did as the Digimon Queen," Renamon said. "She's changed since then. At least this time, she will come back one hundred percent."

"I agree," Takato muttered under his breathe. "Just give her time guys. She simply feels guilt for not aiding me… But she shouldn't have to go beating herself up about it. We're there for her…"

"Yes. We're a team," Henry stated.

"Like a certain goggle head on TV says, there is no **I** in team!" Terriermon said.

"Yeah! We'll show those bullies a thing or two. Right, Takato?" Guilmon said.

"You bet… Oh and one more thing, Renamon."

"Yes?"

"Send Rika my regards and tell her that I'll be fine. It's going to take a lot more than a beating to put this goggle head down…"

With that said, Takato instantly falls into a sleep. Guilmon was able to hold his partner up to prevent him from collapsing.

_"Don't worry, Takato. I will,"_ the neon-furred vulpine said in thought.

"C'mon, guys. We've got to take Takato back home," Henry said. "Or his mom will throw a fit."

"You don't have to tell us again," Terriermon said.

xxxxx

**Shibuya**

The Sailor Senshi meet with the Legendary Warriors over at an empty parking lot and a mile from the former battle site. They were just finished discussing the situation that occurred with Babimon.

"I hope you agree that we have one hell of a battle in our hands," Agunimon said.

"Yes," Sailor Mars replied. "If our attacks can't do anything to phase that monster, then we're royally screwed."

"What about those other monsters who helped us out?" Wolfmon said.

"I believe those were the digimon who were responsible for that mysterious red blob that nearly engulfed Shinjuku," Sailor Jupiter replied.

"And those other monsters?" Lowemon asked.

"I believe they were seen during some tournaments dueling with Duel Monsters," Venus said.

_"Hmmm, I know those guys are not giving us straight answers,"_ Mars thought. _"Since I've seen that Lowemon transform from a human boy, I think it's only fair we keep our identity a secret."_

"We have a question for you," Agunimon said. "Are you really humans or some sort of super powered girls with magical powers?"

"A little bit of both," Venus stated. "What about you? You seem to be intelligent for being digimon and all."

"You probably are human underneath all that armor," Jupiter said. "Why not fill us in on your identities?"

"Sorry, but that'll never happen," Wolfmon replied.

"No offense but we choose to keep our identities a secret," said Lowemon.

Suddenly, Sailor Mars has her eyes locked onto Wolfmon. The digimon did the same. Out of the three digimon, only Agunimon and Wolfmon have seen the Sailor's true human forms. Only Sailor Mars has seen Kouji and Kouichi spirit evolve. It's going to be very difficult from each party to maintain their secret identities.

"Well, it's time to depart," Agunimon said. "Guys. Let's move out."

"Wait. Just one more thing," Sailor Mars replied.

"What is it?"

"We're really allies after al, aren't we? We're kind of grateful since our other allies are presently located at different sections of the globe."

"As long as you don't go snooping in on us, we're cool with it."

The Sailor Senshi nodded in reply. The three digimon quickly fled through the alleyways. Sailor Mars has a determined look on her face and a slight smirk forms on her delicate face.

_"Too late for that bud. I already know your friends identities."_

xxxxx

**Shinjuku**

Lance was lying on his hotel room bed with his arms stretched out. It was just moments where he had ordered Babimon to seize his attack. Another devious plot came lingering in the possessed soul's mind.

_"Without that boy's annoying parents around, I can freely plot out my next attack,"_ Pharaohmon said in Lance's thoughts. _"I've already taken out the most powerful of the threats. Gallantmon is out of my way. How shall I torment his friends? Nah, I shall save them for a later time. Another concern deals with that girl who possesses the anti-evil seals. If I can just take her out of the picture, then my plans will go flawlessly. This will require another servant incarnate to carry out my will."_

Lance instantly forms a black orb and tosses it down to the floor. He steps back as the orb takes the form of a feminine figure. The figure has an hourglass model like figure. Her hair straightened out and a golden tiara forms on her forehead. Her eyes were cat-like and a necklace wraps around her neck. She figure was then cloaked by a golden-brown dress. She puts a hand on her hip and slyly purrs.

"Felinismon…"

"My lord. How have you been doing?"

"I'm doing just well, Felinismon. It's been a long time."

"Yes, a very long time. Is there anything I can do to please thee?"

"As a matter of fact, I have an assignment for you. It deals with our current enemies."

"Enemies? Who dares oppose your almighty presence? I'm curious as to why you have taken over the body of a human boy."

"I need to maintain my form within this body. If I were to freely move in my weakened form, I would have surely perished."

"I see. Tell me a little more about the enemy."

"We have four branches of pests that have located themselves into three cities: Domino City, Shinjuku and Shibuya. There's a certain girl who has mastered the use of the anti-evil seal parchments. She resides at Shibuya with two other allies of hers. Be warned, there are also a group of children who have transformed into the legendary warriors."

"Legendary warriors? This girl you speak of. Do have a full description of thee?"

"Take a peek through my viewing orb. You'll find who you shall be looking for."

Felinismon purred in approval and takes a look at the orb. Several images of Rei and her transformation into Sailor Mars are shown. The feline digimon has a sly grin on her face.

"Perfect, this girl is mine," Felinismon replied. "You leave this to me. I'll bait her in, steal her powers and deliver them to you."

"Do so and make sure not to hesitate to kill her if the opportunity presents itself. I have Babimon still searching for a boy with an object known as the Millennium Puzzle."

"Another target with necessary energy for your revival?"

"Yes. I've instructed him to take the puzzle at any means necessary. Shall I send out a Scrabmon horde to aid you on this-"

"There is no need," Felinismon managed to cut him off. "I'd rather take care of this young lady myself."

"That's the spirit. I love how you think out ahead."

"We felines always think ahead. Don't you worry. I'll have this girl screaming for mercy."

Lance nodded in approval as Felinismon phases out from the room. The boy walks out towards the balcony and scans the city. He instantly sees an image of Rika at her home. A grin forms on the boy's face.

_"Rika Nonaka. So that's your name. You're the key to tormenting the one named Takato Matsuda. While that boy licks his wounds, you shall be easy pickings. In order to take out the strongest, you have to destroy their spirits."_

Lance sets off an eerie aura, which managed to spread throughout the night. Another day of chaos closes the weekend. Now begins another week of hell.

xxxxx

**Domino City**

Back over at his grandfather's card shop, Yugi sat on his bed and examines his Millennium Puzzle. Many thoughts were running through the boy's mind. His concern for Takato vastly increased. Within an instant, Yami appears before Yugi with his arms crossed

"Yami. You've got to admit; this is getting way out of hand. This Pharaohmon has sent out a monster, which was just about indestructible. Joey was right about one thing. How are we supposed to defeat something as evil as that baboon?"

**"If Babimon is as strong as he was, then Pharaohmon will no doubt wipe us out."**

"I feel bad for Takato. His digimon was put down in several strikes. Where can we find it's weakspot and even if it has one, how should we exploit it? You and I have been through many tight situations."

**"I'm afraid we won't be dealing with any duels and there was little our summons could do to phase that creature."**

"No, this creep probably doesn't care for dueling. Even if he does, there's a good chance he'll torment my friends like how Marik did."

**"I'm certain that it won't come down to that. We've defeated Marik and we shall triumph over this Pharaohmon."**

"But, what about you? If he manages to take the Millennium Puzzle, there's no telling how much power he will gain to add to his very own. I can't even dread to think about it."

**"As long as you have faith in yourself and your friends, he will never come within a hair's breathe short of gaining this puzzle."**

"Luckily I was able to get their email addresses. I can send an email to Henry or maybe Takato. That's if Takato is in any condition to move out of bed after that beating he took."

**"It'd be wise to go with Henry. We must let Takato rest."**

"Right. Besides, we can't see the Tamers since it's a school week and we would have to travel out thirty miles to Shinjuku."

**"We shall stay low until then. If there's a great emergency, then we'll take precautious action."**

"Right! I'm sending an email to Henry right now."

Yugi runs over to his computer and starts up his Internet connection. Just as he was about to get started on the email message, he looks back to the final scenes of the battle involving Babimon's massacre on Gallantmon.

_"Hang in there, Takato. You've got at least a week's rest. Trust me. You'll do just fine with rest. Then once the weekend comes, you'll be back as good as new. Then we'll take care of Pharaohmon's flunkies and save this world from chaos."_

xxxxx

**Shibuya**

Another day passes and morning breaks out on the city of Shibuya. As usual, traffic was hell and people are starting to arrive at their busy job stations. Students were heading out to classes, but a few were fortunate to not have any classes. One of these students was none other than Rei Hino.

The raven-haired college girl was fortunate that her morning English class was cancelled for the day. She decided to use this opportunity to explore around the busy streets to shop at clothing outlets.

"I'm so glad class was cancelled for today. Man, I'm becoming more and more like Usagi by the day. It's just scary thinking about it."

Suddenly, a poster board managed to catch her attention. It had a picture of a beautiful model wearing a sexy, swimsuit attire. Rei reads the poster as her eyes glistened.

"Searching for beautiful, young girls who have the bodies to show for it. They're seeking for girls between the ages of 18 and 27? No modeling experience required? Hey, this sounds like an opportunity. The winner gets a trip to the Bahamas? Now that's what I call a first place price!"

Rei turns and finds a line of girls outside an outlet building. She walks up to a group of fellow college girls.

"Hey, since when did these posters turn up?"

"Since today!" the girls gleefully replied.

"Really? It wouldn't hurt trying. Besides, I think I can do it."

"Ok! Ok! Settle down everyone! We know all of you are begging to participate to be apart of this competition, but it requires patience," a woman's voice calls out.

Every one of the girls turned to find a woman with gorgeous coffee-colored girl, blue mystic eyes, a unique hourglass figure and a gentle smile on her face. She wore an emerald green top with a matching dress. Girls were glistened at her beautiful presence.

"Wow, she's go gorgeous," Rei said.

"Attention everyone. We will be selecting ten lucky young ladies to participate. In order to make this easier, we will select the ten by a random drawing of numbers. So, ladies, please take a number from this basket. I will draw out a number by lottery and if your number is announced, then you will be one of the ten participants. Now draw your lucky number!"

With that said, the female crowd did not hesitate to grab their number. Rei manages to take her precious time and slowly picks out a number. The lady looks down upon Rei with an approving nod.

"Go ahead. Don't be shy," she replied. "Besides, I see unlimited potential in you."

"Really? That's a great compliment coming from you."

"I really love variety among women. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, you could say that…"

"It doesn't hurt to try. Even if you don't make it, you can still give yourself a pat on the back."

"Ok, you've convinced me enough. I'm in!"

Rei picks out her number and pushes herself through the crowded mob. The lady chuckled to herself and an evil thought ran through her mind.

_"The bait has been snared. Stupid girl, you've fallen into my trap. I'll simply scan what number she drew. Oh, a lucky twelve."_

Elsewhere, a certain blonde-haired girl with a purple hat and skirt drew out her number. It was the number twenty-seven.

"Twenty-seven? Man, I just hope skipping class will actually be worth it. When I heard about this, I was leaping for joy. Then again, I'm not even anywhere near being eighteen."

"Your not?" a girl's voice whispers behind Izumi.

Izumi turns around and finds Rei Hino with her arms crossed.

"Huh? What? You heard me?" Izumi asked.

"Uh huh and I'm quite curious as to how you managed to get by without anyone noticing you."

"I can explain…"

"There's no need. Besides, I have friends who would have done the same thing too. It's no big deal."

"You mean you aren't going to tell?"

"What for? This might actually be your chance. Besides, you really don't look like a junior high student. You've got quite a figure."

"Um, thanks… That's a compliment, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, let the best lady win?"

"You got it."

"By the way, my name is Izumi Orimoto. How about yours?"

"Rei Hino. I'm a college student residing here with two friends of mine."

"Really? College? Sounds really tough."

"It is but you'll get used to it."

"Hey, I think she's about to call out the numbers."

"All right! It is now time to call out the lucky ten to participate in the competition! Call out if I happen to draw out your number. That way I can identify you and see if you are qualified. Drawing number one…"

The lady starts the lottery and quickly draws out the first number. She holds it out and calls out the first number.

"Forty-nine! Does anyone have forty-nine?"

"Me!" a brunette calls out.

"Step on forth, miss."

"A little nervous, Izumi?" Rei asked.

"Just a little."

"Don't worry. Just stick with me and you'll do just fine."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Number three! Will the second person with number three come up?"

"Yay! I've qualified!" a ditzy blonde comes running up to the podium.

_"Ugh, she so reminds me of Usagi,"_Rei thought.

"Man, wait until I tell Takuya about this. He'll flip," Izumi said.

"Takuya? Is he your boyfriend?"

"Uh? What gave you that idea? We're just friends. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"C'mon, you don't I'm like that do you?"

"Well, I don't know. How is this Takuya like?"

"For one thing, she's an easy-going guy and enjoys fun. He does get hot-tempered at times, but that's the way guys are."

"I know what you mean."

"They're about to get down to the final two, Rei."

"Oh, and I haven't been chosen yet. I knew my day off would be a waste."

"Number twelve! Would you please come up?"

After hearing her number announced, Rei nearly jumped out her skin. Her mouth widened in disbelief and she waves her hand out.

"Wow, congratulations," Izumi said.

"I can't believe this! I'd never thought an opportunity like this would ever happen. Wish me luck…"

"Sure…"

"And the last number is twenty seven!"

Now Izumi's eyes widened in disbelief. Now she and Rei were qualified into the same competition. Today turned out to be their lucky days.

"My god! This is incredible!" Izumi cries out. "Over here! I hope I'm qualified! I hope I'm qualified!"

As soon as Rei and Izumi stood with the other eight girls, the lady closes out her lottery and makes her final announcement.

"I'm sorry we have chosen our ten competitors! However, we will have another drawing later in the afternoon. Don't look down. Just give yourselves a pat on the back. At least you gave it a shot. Now give a round of applause for our ten qualified competitors!"

Despite their loss, the crowd applauded for the ten girls. Izumi and Rei gave each other an approval nod.

"May the best lady win," Rei said.

"Likewise."

_"Enjoy fame while it lasts, my dear. You've just submitted your energy for Lord Pharaohmon,"_ Felinismon said in the lady's thoughts. _"This disguise worked out perfectly. Thanks to Pharaohmon's magic, I was able to render her ability to sense evil chi. She won't even suspect a thing."_

xxxxx

After receiving their physical examinations, Rei and Izumi had occupied a twin dressing room.

"Whew, that was sure a close one. I can't believe they thought I looked like a college girl," Izumi said. "I mean look at me."

"I don't know. You look pretty mature for your age."

"Thanks."

"Say, what do you think about this?"

Rei comes walking out with a fiery red two-piece swimsuit with a string bikini. Her figure fit quite nicely with the swimsuit. Izumi was awed by the girl's physique.

"Wow, that looks so good, Rei. You just might win it."

"You think so? Let's see your outfit."

"Ok…"

With that said, Izumi came strutting out with a hot purple flower string ornamented bikini. Now Rei was even more shocked by Izumi's physique.

_"She's supposed to be twelve years old? Did she fall behind or something? She looks so mature!"_

"How do I look?"

"Great. You look great!"

"Thanks. They picked it up for me and I'm surprised they picked out a purple outfit. I guess they figured it was my favorite color. Shouldn't they be starting with the competition?"

"Yeah, let's go find out."

"Ok."

With that said, the girls placed on some robes to cover up their attires. The lady came walking up to them with a smile.

"Oh there you are girls. We're going to start off with a bikini shot. We're going to pick out the best five out of the ten."

"In an order of elimination?" Izumi asked.

"Yes. So you two better be ready. We're about to start right away."

The lady walks down towards a large room with a set up equipped with cameras and light probes. The girl's eyes glistened at the enormous set.

"Wow, this is going to be so great," Rei said. "Like I said, a best of luck to the both of us."

"Mmmhmm."

xxxxx

After an array of brilliantly sexy photo shoots of the ten ladies, the order of elimination was set in full swing. Fortunately, Rei and Izumi were among those final five.

"You looked great out there, Rei! It seems you've had some experience in this?"

"Well, I've been to a few and they were pretty crappy. This mighty actually be my chance to shine."

"Or mine."

"Maybe."

"All right, ladies. We will be having the last five walking down the aisle. Our judges will make their decision on who will be the final two. Those final two will then tell us why they've chosen to participate in this competition. This is your chance to get on cover shots ladies. For those who didn't make it, you still will be recognized and I'll recommend you to some cover girl magazines."

"This is it, Rei. What if we have to meet each other in the end?"

"Don't worry. We'll give it our best."

"I really love your positive attitude."

"For once, you're not whiny like a certain somebody I know. She could really take tips from you."

"This friend of yours. Is she about your age?"

"Yeah, her name is Usagi. Believe me, she's a good friend but she whines like a freaking kid. You're the total opposite. I never see that many girls as mature as you."

"Thanks, Rei. You know I've been making many new friends since moving from Italy. Before I came here, I simply thought everyone would make fun of my accent. I was afraid I'd never have friends. Then I met with Takuya and a group of guys. We slowly developed a group friendship. They're more like brothers if you ask me, but Takuya became a dearest friend."

"Well you have another friend as of now, Izumi. Me."

"Rei… Thanks. You never know how much this means to me."

"I'd really like to introduce you to my friends."

"I'd like that."

"Ladies, we're going to be beginning the final five competition. Remember that everyone is winner despite the results."

"We've got a competition to win," said Izumi.

"Oh yeah."

With the walk down competition completed, the final two had already become obvious. Rei and Izumi were stunned to know that they would be competing with one another in the end.

"It just had to come down to this, didn't it?" Izumi said. "We're two of the luckiest girls in Shibuya."

"You said it."

"May the best girl win?"

"Like I said many times, yes. We'll remain friends despite the outcome."

"Show 'em what you've got, Rei."

The raven-haired girl responds with a thumbs up and starts walking out onto a podium in front of a crowd of people. The crowd suddenly stunned her. She certainly wasn't expecting a crowd of sorts.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome Rei Hino! She's one of our two finalists for the Miss Shibuya Amateur Swimsuit Competition!"

The lively crowd responded with a heavy round of applause and cheers along the way. Even a couple of guys were calling out complimentary names for the college girl.

"Wow, this is just crazy…" Rei muttered.

"Please, Miss Hino. Why have you chosen to participate in this competition?"

The lady walks up to Rei with a microphone in hand, but the girl gulps nervously. She turns and sees Izumi giving her full support. Rei shunned all nervous thoughts and faced the crowd.

"I found out about this competition early this morning. My class was cancelled for the day and I needed something worthwhile to make up for my day. This turned out to be one of them. By entering myself in this competition, I want to at least live up to my dream of becoming a model, singer or even a songwriter. I went with this to at least jumpstart my career somewhere. I've had guys compliment me for my body and here I show it off."

"So, you've had this dream for a while now?"

"It's one of my prerogatives. I might go with this. After all, I'm here to make a name for myself."

"Please, give it up for Miss Rei Hino!"

Rei bowed before the crowd as a group of guys was lowering their eyes over her chest. Rei quickly takes notice of this and gives them an evil glare. The men were then shunned away as a result.

"Now for our second finalist. Please welcome Miss Izumi Orimoto!"

The blonde-haired girl comes walking out and waves to the crowd with a lively smile. The crowd was just as lively for Izumi. Rei stood several feet away and was even clapping for Izumi.

"All right! Now we've heard Rei's story, but it's your turn Izumi. Why have you chosen this competition?"

"First let me introduce myself. My name is Izumi Orimoto. I pretty much had a class cancelled and ended up finding out this competition from a friend of mine. If I hadn't come here, I wouldn't have made a new friend. This girl here managed to help me regain my confidence and her advice has helped me make it here in the finals. I'm grateful to have developed a bond and friendship with Rei. My dream is basically the same. I want to make a name for myself, but I really wanted to try out becoming a model. It sounded like fun and I could at least get on a front cover in my lifetime. I want to try to please every one of my friends and have them be proud of my future success. That's all. Thank you. I love you people!"

The crowd was now giving Izumi perhaps an even greater crowd response than that of Rei. The raven-haired girl applauded for Izumi.

"That was so touching. These two girls have decided their future professions. It's really hard to choose between these two. They have the bodies to become famous swimsuit models. You just might see them on a front cover one of these days. Oh screw that! I'm announcing these two as co-winners of our competition!"

Rei and Izumi were stunned by the announcement. They ran up to each other and hugged one another.

"I can't believe it! We've won!" Izumi exclaimed.

"I can hardly believe it! This has turned out to be one of my best days of my life!" Rei said. "Heh, wait until I tell Usagi about this."

"Now to give them their grand price!"

"Our trip to the Bahamas!" the girls said in unison.

"Close… But no cigar!"

As soon as the lady said that, she quickly rips off her disguise and reveals herself to be Felinismon. This quickly took Rei and Izumi back. The crowd was starting to flee from the theatre, but the doors were quickly shut. Felinismon turned as she waves a purple mist to put everyone except the two girls to sleep. The feline digimon turns to face them. Rei stood in front of Izumi in order to protect her.

"You've fallen to my trap, Rei Hino."

"Ok, just who are you and what do you want?!"

"I am Felinismon."

xxxxx

(Digimon Profile)

(Felinismon/Ultimate-Level/Ancient Feline Digimon/Special Techniques: Feline Lash & Mistress Hypno Eye)

xxxxx

"Felinismon? Another digimon?" Rei said. _"Damn! I can't transform with Izumi around."_

"This competition was simply a way to lure you here. I'll admit you have quite the figure to make it to the modeling business, but it's a shame your career will be short-lived."

"Short-lived?"

"Surrender your powers here or face death. It's your choice."

"Rei? What is she talking about?"

"Izumi, get out of here. This might get ugly."

"But Rei, she'll kill you!"

"Don't worry about me. I'm sort of trained to handle these kind of situations."

"But…"

"I'm grateful to be your friend, Izumi. You're a kind-hearted girl and I like that a lot. Please, go and leave us."

"Rei…"

"Please, just go."

With that said, Izumi simply nods and rushes out. Rei turns to face her new enemy, Felinismon. The feline purred and started encircling the priestess.

"It's a good thing you've sent her away. Otherwise, I would have killed that girl just for the hell of it."

This quickly angered Rei as she holds out her transformation stick. Felinismon grins at her course of action.

"Go right ahead. Let's see this power of yours."

"Nobody lays a hand on a kind-hearted girl like Izumi. I shall chastise you."

(Sailor Senshi Transformation theme plays )

"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Her Super Sailor uniform then replaced her sexy bikini attire. Rei transformed into Sailor Mars within a matter of seconds.

Izumi listened to everything that occurred and witnessed Rei's entire transformation. She was stunned beyond belief.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see it up close. I've only see the true identities of Sailor Jupiter and Venus when I was with Takuya the other day, but Rei is really Sailor Mars?!"

Suddenly, Izumi noticed her backpack was giving off a faint pink aura. She rushes over and pulls out her cell phone. She watches as it slowly reverts back into the D-Scanner. Her eyes were glistened.

"My spirit has come back to me? But how did this happen all of a sudden? Well, I can't complain."

Izumi looks back and finds Sailor Mars squaring off against Felinismon.

"I stand as the goddess of the red planet! I am Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I shall chastise you!"

(Sailor Senshi transformation theme ends)

"Chastise me? With your anti-evil parchments?"

"You know about my seals?"

"I know everything about you, Rei Hino. You just filled out your entire biography on the qualification list."

"Crap. Well, it doesn't matter now. You're going to die by my hand, bitch."

"Bitch? No that would be the term for a female canine. I am Felinismon. Get it right."

"Enough talk! Let's end this!"

"As you wish!"

With that said, Felinismon charges forth with her claws extracted. Sailor Mars quickly dodges out of the way and prepares for one of her patented attacks.

"Mars Fire Sni-"

Felinismon quickly cuts her off with a thunderous lash with her tail.

"Feline Lash!!"

Sailor Mars is sent skidding back across the stage. Felinismon walks over to the fallen warrior of fire. Mars holds her gut with tremendous pain overcoming her.

"Aw, did I make a boo-boo on that pretty little face of yours? My apologies. Here, let me make it all better."

Felinismon extracts her claws and slashes across Mars' face. Huge scratch marks formed with trickles of blood dropping. Sailor Mars suppressed all pain excruciating throughout her being.

"No! I can't let Rei get killed out there! Rei! Help is on the way!" Izumi calls out.

("With the Will" plays)

Izumi holds out her D-Scanner and scans it across her hand to activate her evolution powers.

"Execute!! Spirit Evolution!!"

With that said, the girl's bikini wear was ripped away and her body became digital. She was then infused with the body armor of her human spirit evolved form. In place of Izumi is a fairy-like being with a lavender bikini-like get up, large boots, a pair of fairy wings on her back, purple hair with a pair of bangs coming down her face and a visor which covers her eyes. She jumps down and delivers a kick. The warrior then calls out her official human spirit name.

"Fairymon!!"

Felinismon turned as Fairymon came flying out from the shadows. Fairymon was fortunate enough to deliver a kick to the feline's face. Sailor Mars looks up at Fairymon.

"A digimon has come to help me? She must be another one of Agunimon's comrades…"

"Sailor Mars, are you okay?" Fairymon asked.

"Yeah, for the time being."

"Don't worry. You recover from your wounds. I'll take this bitch."

Fairymon flies out to do battle with Felinismon. The ultimate was pretty much forced to go on the defense against Fairymon's relentless assault.

_"Her voice sounds familiar. She sounds just like Izumi. Could she be Izumi?"_

Fairymon jumps up and delivers a spinning kick, which managed to stagger Felinismon back.

_"If she is indeed Izumi, I'm going to get off my ass and help her out! We've just become friends and I'm not about to let some cat bitch end it. Hang in there, Izumi. Help is on the way!"_

("With the Will" ends)

Suddenly, Felinismon had just about had enough of Fairymon's assault and decides to end it right away. The feline lashes out a whip and wraps it around Fairymon's neck. The fairy digimon struggles under the feline's deadly whip.

"Get ready to die, fairy. Just give it up. You'll never become a Queen like I am."

"Oh and is that how you and Pharaohmon managed to get yourselves some? I see how it works… You earned your spot top by sleeping your way to the top…"

"How dare such a brat like yourself tell that to a mature woman such as myself! You're going to die right here. I'm going to enjoy bathing in the pool of your own blood…"

"Sailor Mars… I'm sorry…"

Sailor Mars runs out in order to seize Felinismon's stranglehold on Fairymon.

_"Hang in there, Izumi. I'm coming. Even if you're not her, then I'd like to thank you for helping her escape."_

Just as Felinismon was about to finish off Fairymon, a rose-like whip lashes out and catches Felinismon off guard. The feline cries out which allowed Fairymon to deliver a spinning heel kick to the feline.

Sailor Mars catches Fairymon and rolls away from the scene. Felinismon looks up to find the source of the rose whip.

_"Was that him? Tuxedo-"_ Sailor Mars thought

"Who dares scratch my delicate hand?"

"That would be me," a sly male voice speaks out.

Walking out from the shadows is a teenage boy with bright long red hair, a purple school uniform, and green emerald eyes. In his hand was a rose and he sniffs it. Felinismon was taken back by this mystery man's sudden appearance.

Sailor Mars' eyes were now shaped into hearts and it looked as if she was gazing upon the man of her dreams.

"Sailor Mars?"

"Oh, what a hunk…"

Fairymon helps Sailor Mars to her feet. Mars couldn't help but keep her glare on the red-haired teen.

"He saved our lives," Fairymon said. "I wonder who he is? What makes him think he could stand up to a monster like that?"

"I don't know, but I'm definitely rooting for him," Mars stated.

"I've got to admit. He is definitely a cutie."

"Cease this attack, it's useless," the male said.

"Identity yourself, intruder! Don't you see I'm busy here!"

"Yes, I see you're on a tight schedule. Oh and how rude of me, but allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kurama. Care to taste a lash of my Rose Whip?"

"Kurama, huh? Bah, who cares! You shall die for interfering with my affairs! Feline Lash!"

(Random Yu Yu Hakusho battle theme plays)

Felinismon leaps out and attempts to take Kurama out with her devastating tail lash. Kurama leaps up and whips out his signature rose weapon. Just as the feline was about to slash Kurama, he responds with a lash of his Rose Whip.

"ROSE WHIP!!"

Both Kurama and Felinismon landed on the ground without a single scratch. Felinismon simply snickered and turned to face Kurama.

(Random theme ends)

"Even your Rose Whip was worth crap."

A slight grin forms on Kurama's face.

"Heh, don't be too sure."

"What?!"

Suddenly, Kurama saw a large cut form across her chest. It was then tainted with her own blood. Felinismon wipes the trickles off her chest and growls deeply.

"Damn you! You cut me you bastard!"

"My such derogatory language. You call yourself a lady?"

"You're the one to talk! How dare you cut a lady!"

"You're the one who attacked these ladies. You're no match for me. Cease this attack, unless you want another lash of my Rose Whip."

Felinismon put one arm back and started to gather a sphere of dark energy. Kurama turns to face Fairymon and Sailor Mars.

"Are you two doing alright?"

"We're ecstatic," they replied in unison.

"That's good to know. It's best I take my leave now."

"Where are you going? The fine is just about to get started!" Felinismon screams out.

Kurama turns around as Felinismon forces the dark sphere into Kurama's chest. He is sent staggering back, which allowed Felinismon the opportunity to begin her relentless attack.

"Don't you ever hit a lady, again! Ever! Ever!"

Sailor Mars could only look on with lingering anger. Thoughts were now running through her mind as she watched Felinismon assault Kurama relentlessly.

_"That bitch was toying with one of my dreams! How dare she meddle in my affairs! You never mess with one person's dreams. Felinismon, I don't care who the hell you associate yourself with! I'm not about to let you step and spit all over the dreams of others. It's time I show you a little thing called respect…"_

Suddenly, Fairymon looked over to Sailor Mars and notices her outfit emitting a bright red aura. Even Mars was taken back. Felinismon ceased her attack and watched Sailor Mars in a bask of radiant red light.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I feel a great power surge coming from that girl," Kurama said. "By the way, you left yourself wide open."

With that said, Kurama shook off all the pain and wraps his rose thorns all over Felinismon. Unable to escape the predicament, Felinismon found herself in a tight spot.

Sailor Mars stares over at Felinismon with an overwhelming surge of power and anger.

"I can't escape!"

"That's right. I've rendered you completely helpless. One false move and you could very well kiss your life goodbye. You see those thorns? If you attempt to struggle, they will penetrate through you and kill you in the process. I'm afraid that's not such a wonderful way to end you're life now, don't you agree?"

_"He's right and that girl looks like she's about to ascend. I can't do anything to save myself! My strength has completely left me!"_

"Mars…" Fairymon managed to mutter.

"It's time to show you why they call me the Goddess of the Red Planet…"

As soon as she said that, her rod changes into a different model with the Mars symbol at the center of it. She remembers this same rod and it was the one Sailor Moon used to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon. Now Mars was beginning to get the idea.

"Hey, Felinismon. I hope you've reserved yourself a tombstone. Mars Eternal Make up!"

Sailor Mars found herself basked in ray of crimson light. A view of Planet Mars appears in the background with shots of meteors showering around the planet. Mars' new outfit was white with red-purple distinctions. A heart emblem formed on her brooch with angel wings. Her tiara was also equipped with angel wings. Embedded on her back was a pair of large angel-like wings. She was now an embodiment of the protective goddess of Mars, despite what mythology stated otherwise.

Sailor Mars found herself in her new outfit and new power surging through her body. She took her rod and forms it into flaming sword. Her eyes were focused on Felinismon.

"Wow, I want an outfit like that," Fairymon stated. "I think it's time to turn up the heat! Fairymon slide evolution!!"

Fairymon underwent her transformation from her human spirit form and into her more powerful beast form. She was now tall, warrior with blue hair, a lavender semi-skimpy outfit, a facemask concealing her mouth and a pair of eagle-like wings widened on her back.

"Shutumon!!"

Felinismon found herself in the line of fire. Surrounding her were three warriors ready to dispatch her at any given opportunity. That time was now.

"This one's for that Izumi girl!" Shutumon exclaimed. "Hurricane Hail!"

Shutumon sends out a powerful gust of wind that knocked back the rose thorns surrounding Felinismon. The feline is sent flying back, but Kurama was there to catch up to her.

"My turn!"

Kurama throws a seed that quickly grows into a rose thorn bush. Kurama instantly picks out numerous of flowers and dispatches them all over Felinismon's body. She screams out as massive cuts formed all over her body.

Eternal Sailor Mars wields her flaming sword and leaps up into the air. Felinismon looks up and her eyes lay frozen.

"Never mess with a woman's dreams!" Sailor Mars cries out. "Mars Flame Saber!"

With that said, the warrior of fire comes down and slashes through Felinismon's entire body. The feline stood frozen for a moment until her body started breaking down. Kurama's rose thorns had done plenty of damage and thus allowed Mars to capitalize. Eternal Sailor Mars turns and blows a kiss to her defeated adversary.

"Sweet dreams…"

In an instant, Felinismon was reduced into a pile of ashes. Eternal Sailor Mars fell to her knees and was heavily panting. Shutumon rushes over to her.

"Sailor Mars! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just my new power has exhausted me… Don't worry. I'll be fine…"

"Looks like my job here is finished," Kurama said. "I must make my exit…"

"Wait! Before you go…" the Sailor's voice calls out.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. We couldn't have won without you, Kur-"

"Kurama is my name. Trust me there's a lot more of those creatures where that came from."

"You know something about these creatures? Do you know anything more on Pharaohmon?"

"I have no further detail, but you best watch you're back. We shall meet again."

Kurama starts walking out through the backdoor. He left the girls wondering if they'll ever see him again.

"You think we can trust this guy?" Shutumon asked.

"Yeah. Though, I sense that he's not really human."

"What do you mean?"

"Just call it a hunch. Now let's go find Izumi."

"She's waiting outside of this theatre. I told her to find a good hiding place until the fighting ends."

"Good. I better go check up on her."

"I should be leaving here."

"You're allies with Agunimon, are you?"

"Yes."

"Send him my thanks."

"Will do."

The females headed out through different direction as the audience started coming to their senses. As they awoke, they found nothing but a pile of devastation in their wake.

A janitor entered for his clean-up shift. He stopped and gaped at the mess. "Wow, looks like somebody has a wild part!"

xxxxx

Now de-transformed from her Sailor Mars form, Rei was running down the halls in search of Izumi. She turned another corner and found Izumi grabbing an energy drink from a drink machine.

"Izumi! There you are!"

"Rei! You're all right! What just happened back there?"

"You missed quite a fight! Felinismon was about to attack me until this fairy warrior saved my life. Then she was aided by Sailor Mars and some strange guy with red hair."

"Man, I missed it?! I wish I could have been there."

"That Fairymon claims to know you."

"Yeah, I met her just as soon as I hightailed it out of there. She led me here to remain safe."

"I'm very grateful for her."

"But tell me about this red-haired guy…"

"He was quite the hunk. I'll tell you that, but he used these rose whips that put a heavy smack down on that monster and Sailor Mars turns into some sort of super angel. She wastes that cat with an awesome looking flame sword."

_"It's too bad I've already seen her transformation. But you know what? My newest friend is a Sailor warrior. This is so awesome. Rei, you were awesome back there and that guy was sure cute. Not as cute as Takuya, but definitely a looker."_

"So you think we'll ever get a chance on the front cover? I doubt it since this competition was bogus."

"Actually, we can send our photos to the nearest magazine companies. I think we'll end up having our photos posted."

"But I'm still super pissed that this competition was a fake."

"One more question, Rei. What did that cat mean by taking your powers?"

"Um… well, you see… She actually thought I was Sailor Mars! Don't you just find it hilarious? Me? Sailor Mars? Not a billion years!"

"Yeah that is just not right… _Even though you truly are her."_

The girls simply laughed it up as more thoughts were lingering through Rei's mind. She looks back to Kurama and his assault on Felinismon.

_"Just who is this guy associated with? He helped us defeat Felinismon, but where did he come from. Plus, I sensed a weird vibe. He's definitely not human, but I sense a demonic presence within him. Could he actually be a demon? I better keep my eye out on him."_

xxxxx

Walking out from the building he had entered, Kurama walked through the crowd as several police cars were rushing to the scene. The red-haired demon turns and finds a teenage boy. This boy has a green school uniform on along with slicked-back hair. Kurama gives a nod to the teen.

"Yusuke. The forces are getting stronger. You know what we must do. We have to contact Hiei and Kuwabara."

"You bet. It's time to kick some serious ass."

The boy named Yusuke pops his knuckles at the sheer thought of getting a piece of the action.

xxxxx

**Shinjuku.**

Lance was just about to leave the market place as he felt a disturbance. He felt Felinismon's spirit energy vanish in an instant.

_"What?! Felinismon was done in by three powers? One of which is so unfamiliar to me. However, this new power is not that of a human's but a demon rather. Meh, losing Felinismon is no great loss. Those fools don't realize that a cat has nine lives. Felinismon shall be revived. Though, she did fail to steal that girl's energy. As a result, she has ascended into a new, stronger form. Eternal Sailor Mars, huh? And another child gains the power of the legendary warriors. Rather than just whine over this, I'm ecstatic. With more powerful warriors aligning, I shall increase my forces to buy more time. Little did they realize that my true form can regain its strength naturally. Stealing powers is a nice addition, but what's the point if my soldiers can't get it right. In the end, these heroes of justice will ultimately screw themselves. As soon as Felinismon is revived, I can put my sights on this Rika girl and begin to torment her feeble mind."_

With that said, a sick grin forms on Lance's face and he disappears through the crowd.

xxxxx

**Matsuda Residence**

Laying peacefully on his bed, Takato was recovering from the wounds he received the other day. Guilmon lumbered about with a tray of soup.

"How about some soup, Takato? You're mom says you need some."

"Thanks, Guilmon. By the way, has Henry stopped by any chance?"

"No, but I was checking through you're email and it seems Henry sent you a message."

"A message?"

"Take a look. I opened it for you."

Takato slowly walks out of bed and sits on his chair to read Henry's email message. It was a forward message that Yugi had originally sent. Takato felt much better to know that Yugi wished him a speedy recovery.

"That Yugi kid is such a nice guy, but I wonder about that Millennium Puzzle of his. Does a certain mystical force take him over and help guide him?"

"I don't know, but his voice changes."

"Very observant. Anyway, once I recover from these injuries, we'll be back in action. You can count on it."

"We'll pay that bad monkey back for causing pain to our friends. I promise you, Takato."

Takato responds with an approving nod. He looks back to the final moments of the last battle involving Babimon. One word now crosses Takato's mind: Revenge.

"I just hope Rika isn't taking this too hard. It's not her fault. I couldn't let that creep attempt to slay her."

"Don't worry. Remember what Renamon said? Rika simply needs some time alone."

"Yeah, but I can't help but worry for her. Rika, it's not your fault…"

xxxxx

**Nonaka Residence**

Rika sat outside her family's home and threw a couple of pebbles into the pond. She tried not to think about the final scenes of the battle. She felt guilt of letting Gallantmon end up being on the short end of a massacre at the hands of Babimon.

"Why did I just stand there? I couldn't even do anything… Takato… Am I not cut out to being an ally? Should I just quit?"

"Whatever you do, don't quit," Renamon said. "You simply were in a state of shock. If we had interfered, Babimon would still have slaughtered us. Our actions still would have not saved Gallantmon."

Rika simply did not answer back. This was unlike the redhead for not talking back to others in an aggressive manner. She simply felt defeated in her own view.

_"Maybe you should just quit…"_

Rika quickly sat up as a dark voice spoke through her mind. She looked around for the source of the voice. Renamon was even concerned for her partner's well being.

"What's the matter, Rika?"

"I heard a voice."

"Where?"

_"You failed to save your comrade, Rika Nonaka. You call yourself a true friend? You're nothing but a disappointment. You were a disappointment back then and you still are a disappointment."_

"I'm not a disappointment!"

"Rika? What are you saying? Whoa re you talking to?"

_"You were never cut out to be a Digimon Tamer. Quit while you still can. You'll only end up losing you're friends in the process. Look where it got the one you call Takato. He nearly died. Had my servant not been distracted, he would have slain him and his weakling partner in an instant. You simply can't admit the fact that you cling onto you're friends in order to maintain you're status as a strong Tamer. Without them, you'll simply be a forgotten soul."_

"No… You're lying… You're Pharaohmon, aren't you? Why don't you come out and face me you coward?!"

"Pharaohmon?! Has he found a way to linger into people's thoughts? Whatever you do, don't listen to him, Rika. He's simply trying to toy with you're mind."

_"Here's a thought. Why don't you just simply end it all?"_

"End it all?"

_"End you're pathetic life. You're absolutely useless to begin with. Do you're friends a favor and disappear from the face of existence. Kill yourself and if you can't muster the courage, I'll be more than happy to oblige."_

"Leave me alone! You won't force me to end my life!"

"Rika! Don't listen to him! You're better than that."

_"Make the right choice, Rika. I know you will make it…"_

As soon as Pharaohmon ended his telepathic message, Rika fell to her knees and was panting heavily. The heartless monster had just left his mark and managed to break through Rika's mental barrier.

"Rika!"

"I'm… useless? Am I really useless?"

Pharaohmon has left his mark on Rika. She wonders whether or not she is still considered useful for the Digimon Tamers. What decision shall she make? Sailor Mars has reached a new level of power and Izumi regains her spirit. What about these new allies? Kurama and Yusuke seek to take a course of action. All of this shall come to a head.

(Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Ending theme "Kaze mo Sora mo, Kitto" play)

xxxxx

**(Preview)**

Takato: Hey, everyone! It's me, the goggle head himself! Rika questions whether or not she's fit to be a Digimon Tamer. That Pharaohmon is such an unforgiving creep! Nobody dares to break up our friendship!

Kazu: Hey! I finally get to make my grand debut!

Kenta: Don't forget about me!

Lance: Felinismon, I see you've finally be revived. Now watch how a mission shal be completed. Behold my next incarnated warrior! Arise, Aspmon! This snake digimon will help me locate the Sailor Senshi of love.

Aspmon: Sailor Venus! Surrender you're power to Pharaohmon.

Sailor Venus: Ha, as if! Since Rei can gain an Eternal form, so can I!

Tomoki: This looks like a job for Chakmon!

Takato: Plus Guilmon, Guardromon and Terriermon get a piece of the action!

Yusuke: Mind if I get some of this ass clown?

Terriermon: Who the heck are you?!

Henry: But where's Rika?!

Yami: Yugi, Pharaohmon's forces will get stronger by the day. We must head back to Shinjuku as soon as possible.

Yugi: Agreed.

Joey: Next episode is entitled…

**The Allied Forces of Chakmon, Sailor Venus and Yusuke Arrive! Where is Rika Nonaka?**

Takato: Don't you miss it!

xxxxx

SSJ4T: Before I start rambling, let me just make this Japanese-English name listing clear…

Shutumon: Zephrymon  
Chakmon: Kumamon  
Kaze mo Sora mo, Kitto: The Wind and the Sky, Surely

SSJ4T: Now that we have that out of the way, I hope that chapter was worth the wait. I'm sorry I had to hold out on this fic and I'll get to work on the D-Frontier chapter. By the way, I based that Flame Saber attack for Eternal Sailor Mars from the Flaming Swordsman himself. I kind of figured it would be a kick ass weapon for Rei since she is the Senshi of Fire. And Eternal Sailor Mars is not fan-based, at least I don't think. Could anyone please point that out for me? I'd appreciate it.

Coral: We finally get an appearance from Kurama and it looks like Yusuke will be coming to kick some ass next time. That Pharaohmon is such a creep for messing with Rika.

SSJ4T: I've got to build up on the suspense. That's what this fic needs. It's not all about the fighting you know. For anyone new to Yu Yu Hakusho, you can simply visit w. You'll get a better idea of who Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei are. Oh and I know there was a lack of Yugi and his friends. Don't worry, they'll be regaining their roles. I'm just using this time to develop the other anime characters. It's a tough call, but somebody has got to do it.

Coral: Question, will there be a duel tournament?

SSJ4T: Most likely yeah. It will probably happen during the middle of this series, but it will take a while. Anyway, I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter. There will be plenty of more where that came from. Until then, peace!


	6. The Allied Forces of Chakmon, Sailor Ven...

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Digimon Tamers, Frontier, YuGiOh, Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho. The Digimon series is a copyright of Toei Animation, Saban and now ABC. YuGiOh is a copyright Kazuki Takahashi 4Kids, and Kids WB. Sailor Moon rightfully belongs to Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi-Togashi. Yu Yu Hakusho rightfully belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. Yes, two creators of one of America's most popular anime titles are married as we speak! **

SSJ4T: Hey, all! I hope all of you had a great New Years! It's back to school for most of us, but don't be bummed out. I've managed to whip up another exciting chapter!

Coral: Whew, and here Iyour was going to go into depression.

SSJ4T: You don't even go to school, so why are you complaining?!

Coral: Why would a saiyan warrior want to go to school? It's pointless.

SSJ4T: Well, if you say so. I'd like to thank Max Acorn for letting us crash at his Christmas party! You're the man! Al right, that's enough of my rambling. Let's get this fic started! Here's to a better 2004! Cheers!

xxxxx

(Digimon Frontier Opening "Fire" plays)

xxxxx

**The Allied Forces of Chakmon, Sailor Venus and Yusuke Arrive! Where is Rika Nonaka?**

xxxxx

**Shinjuku/Nonaka Residence**

Walking out from her shrine home, Rika holds her head painfully after receiving the terrifying message from Pharaohmon. She was put into a position where she might be forced to depart from the Tamers. Pharaohmon was taking advantage of her vulnerable frame of mind.

"Leave me alone! You won't tell me to leave my friends! Show yourself, Pharaohmon!"

Despite her agonizing screams, they did nothing more than arouse Pharaohmon further. Renamon appears before Rika and attempts to restrain her partner.

"Rika! Don't give in to Pharaohmon. He's only forcing you to do this! Even if you were to leave the group, he will still torment your mind."

"Renamon… Why is he doing this to me?"

"There's a good possibility that he was watching that battle with Babimon."

"But we didn't even see him. How can you be sure he was even around to witness that event?"

"He might have cloaked himself in a disguise to prevent us from sensing his presence. If he hadn't masked his aura, I would easily track him at that very moment. He's merely toying with you, Rika. Do not give into him, Rika."

"Oh, Renamon…"

"Do not give in, Rika."

The red-hair looks down at the concrete below and smashes her fist down. Rika winced as a cut formed on her knuckles. He ignored the pain and continued to walk down the street. Renamon was determined to help Rika regain her self confidence.

_"I'm not about to give up, Rika. I will get you to see the truth. You are not at fault for Takato's injuries. Please realize that."_

With that said, Renamon follows out her partner in hopes of stopping her from committing any unnecessary action. Rika's mind was drifted with Pharaohmon tormenting her very judgment. She was left to either end her life as Pharaohmon said or to overcome her grief. Rika was left with a very easy choice, but she made it quite difficult for herself. If she was a true Tamer, she has to show some courage and put a stop to Pharaohmon's tormenting ways.

All Renamon can do is help Rika make that decision. It was to live to fight or die in shame.

xxxxx

Elsewhere within the city, a grade school boy with spiked-up, brown hair with a green cap. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a yellow cross symbol on the front with a pair of brown khakis and tennis shoes. The boy gives off an arrogant smirk and turned to face another boy. This one has blue hair with a pair of glasses. He wore a grey shirt with a red t-shirt underneath. He too was wearing a form of khaki pants.

"Yo, Kenta! Where the heck have you been? Taking a nap?" the boy with the green tennis visor cap remarked. "You just missed another duel! You should have seen these kids put the whooping on some old guys!"

"I missed it? Remind me to never sleep in again."

"You're such a slug, Kenta. What's keeping Takato? Doesn't he realize I hate waiting?"

"Maybe he slept in too. He, Henry and Rika were in a pretty tough fight over the weekend."

"From what Henry told me, that has have been pretty rough. I don't know many digimon who were able to take even Gallantmon down. Talk about hardcore."

"Speaking of which, where's Guardromon?"

"Hmph. Look behind you."

Kenta turned to find a mechanical, machine with a drill on it's front armor letting little kids ride on his back. The boy merely chuckled, which didn't set well for Kazu.

"At least the kids like the big lug," Kenta said.

"He's embarrassing me."

Suddenly, a tiny, pink creature comes flying out from under Kenta's shirt. This animal has a pair of tiny angel wings, a heart emblem on it's chest, and green eyes.

"Pipi! Pipi!"

"Oh, I didn't even know you were there, Marine Angemon. You little sneak."

"Dude, that thing is so small I can just about eat him."

"Hey, leave him alone. He maybe small but he got us out of jam by letting us crossover through the D-Reaper. He's a mega after all"

"Yeah, but I'd say even Henry's sister can beat him up."

"Don't listen to him, Marine Angemon. He's just jealous that I'm partners with a mega," Kenta whispered to his petite partner.

"I heard that. You can't whisper behind my back!"

"Hey guys!" a boy's voice calls out. "Did I keep you waiting?"

Kazu and Kenta turned to find Takato and Guilmon rushing down the street. Kazu simply put his foot down and put his hand out in front of the goggle boy.

"You kept us waiting, Takato. Anyway, that's not important."

"My mom tried keeping me home," Takato said. "So I pretty much convinced my dad if I could go out."

"Dads are always so convincing," Kenta said. "My mom doesn't even let me go out when I'm feeling good."

"That's pretty sad," Kazu replied. "So, tell us, Takato. How's the injuries. Henry told me everything."

"Well, I'm not completely recovered. Guilmon is still reeling from those blows, but we should be fine. I was just completely overwhelmed by the fact that an ultimate defeated a mega."

"You're telling me. This digimon sounds like one tough mother," Kenta said. "You should have told us to come and help you guys."

"Trust me, even Guardromon and Marine Angemon wouldn't have made a difference," Takato said. "This creep was able to put down our Gallantmon form and destroy our lance. To be perfectly honest, we're going to need a heavy load in order to beat this Pharaohmon."

"Which is why we're willing to lend you hand, chumley. We survived the D-Reaper. We'll manage to squeeze through this predicament," said Kazu. "As long as I'm at your side, we can't possibly lose!"

"Aren't you going a little carried away?" Kenta muttered. "You sure do seem full of yourself."

"What are you saying? Aren't you going to support me? We're here for Takato!"

"I know, but we can't underestimate this new enemy. If Gallantmon was beaten, then we're in big trouble."

"By the way, I did Henry tell me about another group of digimon. They sound like a new group of allies. Have any idea who they maybe?"

"To be honest Kazu, I have no idea who they are. However, they did help us in Shibuya. I didn't see any partners by their sides. They must be a group of digimon warriors who don't require the use of partners. They looked really awesome!"

"Plus, we had help from Yugi Muto and his duel monsters! They were really real!" Guilmon exclaimed.

"Real duel monsters?" Kenta and Kazu asked. "Whoa! Fill us in on everything!"

"All I can say is that Yugi's become a friend of mine," Takato said. "We met during the weekend after we fought off a group of Scrabmon. Hey, are you guys even listening?"

Takato had now just realized that Kazu and Kenta were huddled together in a corner. The news had put them in anticipated excitement.

"Did you hear that, Kenta? He's met **_THE_** Yugi Muto! I can hardly believe it," whispered Kazu. "If this is true, then we're definitely going to lend Takato a hand."

"You just want to help Takato just to meet Yugi," Kenta said. "I know what you're planning."

"But we'll finally meet Yugi Muto. Don't you want to meet him?"

"Sure, but at the expense of our friend?"

Kenta quickly had a devious thought and nods approvingly to Kazu. The boys turned to face Takato and Guilmon with grins.

"You can count us in. We're with you, Takato."

"Wow, really? Thanks guys."

_"Heh. Soon I'll get my chance to duel THE Yugi Muto,"_ Kazu thought. _"First, I've conquered digimon dueling and now it's onto duel monsters."_

_"I hope to get this autograph,"_ said Kenta.

The two fanboys chuckled to themselves, until Takato quickly cut off their sudden day dreaming.

"I also forgot to mention that we've meet the Sailor Senshi in Shibuya," the goggle boy stated.

"Wow, I wish I could go on a date with one of those girls," said Kazu. "That Sailor Jupiter chick is hot."

"You think so? That Sailor Venus is sure a cutie," Kenta said.

"Aren't you guys going a little overboard here? You guys are too young to fantasize about stuff like that," Takato said.

"Oh, like you have any dream girls!" spat Kazu. "Tell me. Did they kick some ass like the reporters always claim?"

"They sure did, but not enough to put down that monkey," said Takato. "Right, Guilmon?"

"Those pretty girls were shooting off these flashy moves," Guilmon said. "Plus, they were very cute."

"See? Even ol' dinomon agrees with me," Kazu said.

"Oh, c'mon guys! That's not important!' Takato exclaimed.

"Sure it is. Right, Kenta?"

"Yeah. Since you've meet the Sailor Senshi and Yugi Muto in one place, we have every right to know the detail."

_"Don't these guys ever give up? What the heck am I suppose to say? All I can think about is Rika. I hope she's doing okay. She did take it pretty hard."_

"We're never going to get anything out of him, Kenta. Anyway, the reason I wanted you come out was so I can show you a new game shop," Kenta said.

"There's a new game shop in town?" Takato asked.

"Where the heck have you been living in? Under a rock?" Kenta remarked. "They just opened it a week ago. We didn't know about it until the day after it was open. We didn't want to tell you right away. Kazu and I had to check it out first. Let us say that it's simply awesome."

"You know that there's duel monsters cards, right?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah, and? Are they coming out with newer, advanced cards?"

"No, but that would be pretty neat. It's a game shop based on Dungeon Dice monsters!"

"Yeah, I've heard and seen those before," Takato said. "I just never had a chance to play it. Are they worth it?"

"To be honest, it's a pretty complicating game from what I've been told," said Kazu. "I know that there's another Dice Monsters game shop in Domino City."

"That's the first one ever established," said Kenta. "This Duke Devilin guy just started to expand his game shop locations."

"I say we go check it out," said Kazu. "You might want to give Guilmon a disguise so we don't cause a scene."

"Oh yeah. You're right."

"When am I ever wrong?"

"Just about every single time," Kenta muttered.

"I heard that, brainaic."

"You might want to give Guardromon a disguise too. It looks like he's good with kids."

Kazu turned to find his partner still lying on his back with a pile of children. The children giggled in unison as the machine digimon rocked back and forth.

"Yay! Piggy back ride!" Guardromon shouted.

With that said, Kazu smacks himself across his face with his hand. He then let out a depressing sigh.

"Guardromon, when are you ever going to act your age?"

xxxxx

**Shibuya**

The streets were just as congested as ever. People were either going in or out from their assigned work schedules, which happened to be a pain in the ass. However, the children were relieved after a long school day. Their main idea for a perfect after school activity was going out to play. There were others who used their free time to play a game of duel monsters. Among those many hapless kids was none other than Tomoki.

The youngest member of the Legendary Warriors was shuffling through his card deck. H had hoped another boy had come by to challenge him. He had just won a Polymerization card and a Metal Morph card to his personal deck.

"These will definitely boost up my Red Eyes Black Dragon. All I need is an actual Red Eyes Metal Dragon card. That way I can actually use it. Hmm, but I'll need more than just this Red Eyes. I know plenty of kids with a better deck than I do. Maybe I can win a Jinzo from Misho."

Tomoki puts his cards into a glass casing and places it inside his pockets. He looks out towards a group of children storming off and gossiping over the newest fad known as 'Dungeon Dice'.

"Dungeon Dice is here!" the fanboys exclaimed in unison.

"What? Dungeon Dice monsters is already here? Hey, kid! Do you know when Dungeon Dice monsters just came out?"

The boy turns and answers Tomoki's question.

"Yeah. It's over in Shinjuku. We're just heading down over there now. The game shop just came in last week."

"You only knew about it since now?"

"I only heard about it from my brother. If you can get there early, I think they're giving away free Dungeon Dice sets. But you better hurry."

"Cool! You can count me in. Hmmm, I wonder if I should tell Takuya about this. Nah, that can wait. I've been waiting for Dungeon Dice to come out. If I can already master duel monsters, then Dungeon Dice shouldn't be that bad. Look out Duke Devilin, you're looking at the next ultimate game master!"

With that said, the confident boy rushes off with the crowd in hopes of receiving free Dungeon Dice sets before supplies last. It looks like Shinjuku has another fad other than Duel Monsters, Digimon and Pokemon. However, would it be enough to topple these popular juggernauts?

xxxxx

**Shinjuku**

Deep within the park forests, an anonymous figure was watching Rika moping through his viewing orb. A sadistic grin forms on his face.

"I see Rika Nonaka hasn't realized the true error of her ways. Killing her now won't do me any good. I'd rather simply kick back and watch her squirm in agony. She'll breakdown eventually, yet she's a lot more stubborn that I previously realized."

"My lord…" a familiar feminine voice spoke out.

"Ah, Felinismon. I see my dark magic has allowed you to revamp yourself. Feeling good as new?"

Walking out from the shadows is a newly revived Felinismon. She has Pharaohmon to thank for this since he has given her the ability to escape death nine times. As of now, Felinismon is now down to her eight lives. Lance turns and gives her an approving nod.

"Are you feeling up for a new task?"

"Anything you desire, my lord. I won't let my arrogance overcome me," she replied.

"Is that so? I say you should take it easy. I have another servant out to do my bidding?"

"Another servant? Don't you trust me? You actually don't think I'll succeed on this assignment?"

"You let your guard down the last time."

"But that boy with the rose whip interfered and..."

"That is enough. It really doesn't matter who gets in your way, you will not fail me. We can't afford to have anymore failures and that I why I summoned Aspmon to do my bidding."

"Aspmon? You mean to tell me that you've chosen that repulsive reptile over a beauty such as myself?"

"Unlike you, Aspmon has always carried out his orders. He doesn't carry a shred of arrogance like you."

_"I can't believe this! He's actually chosen that backstabber over myself? Who do you think you are?"_

"You question my position? There's really no point by keeping your opinions to yourself. I can easily read your mind. You should have realized that by day one."

"My lord, forgive me."

"Aspmon might not be trustworthy, but he's skilled at what he does best: assassinating his enemy without a shred of remorse."

"Any report on Babimon, Lord Pharaohmon? I have not heard a word from that mindless fool."

"He's undercover as we speak. He's made his way into a town known as Domino City. From there, he and squad of Scrabmon will search out for the one who carries the item known as the Millennium Puzzle."

"Yugi Muto is his name, am I right?"

"Yes and they shall take that item to help revitalize my sleeping power. I yearn for the day I bring chaos in this world once I ascend to full power. That is what I've been hoping."

"But there is more than just world domination behind your plan, yes?"

"That is for me to know and for you to keep out. I have my reasons and they're greater than just world domination. _Just as how those Sovereign fools attempted to humiliate me. I was destined to watch over the Digital World, but they took away my power and authority. They will regret their mistake."_

Felinismon took a glimpse over the viewing orb and saw an image of a depressed Rika. For some unknown reason, Felinismon was beginning to show a little remorse for the girl.

"So, I see you've taken a glance at our latest victim."

"Huh? This girl?"

"Yes, for you see this is the girl who aligns with the boy who is able to bio-merge with the Guilmon."

"You mean that boy and his digimon who have merged into Gallantmon? The one who was defeated by Babimon?"

"Yes and that boy is still reeling from that defeat. I doubt he wants another piece of Babimon after that last encounter."

"Nobody in their right mind would dare challenge that beast. He scares even myself."

"Just see it that you never oppose him, Felinismon. Now how else should I torment this poor girl?"

"I have a suggestion. Why don't we simply focus on our main task?"

"I suppose you're right. Aspmon is searching out for those children and their digimon. Once he gets rid of them, I won't have to worry about them getting in our way. We can put our focus on stealing the Sailor Senshi's power sources and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Those excessive powers should be enough to awaken my hidden strength and restore my body to the way it was meant to be."

"I've just received word from Aspmon. He's targeted the location of that boy and a group of his friends."

"Excellent. Let us allow Aspmon to handle this. He's more than enough to completing this simple task."

Felinismon faces Lance with an assuring glare and turns back to observe the viewing orb. An image of Aspmon is shown through the orb.

xxxxx

The new Dungeon Dice Monster game shop stood at the center of a strip center near the food and flea markets. Takato, Kenta and Kazu had just arrived in time to find a group of kids crowding around the entrance.

"Crap! We got here too late! Now we'll have to fight through this crowd!" Kazu exclaimed.

"I told you we shouldn't have stopped by that milk shake stand," Kenta said.

"Hey, I couldn't help it if I wanted some milk shakes. Besides, it's not that cro-"

Just as the boy was about to finish his sentence, another crowd comes rushing out from down the street. Kazu simply wanted to cry for jinxing himself.

"Next time, don't say anything at all," Takato said. "You just jinxed yourself. It's ok to come out, Guilmon. You're disguise works every time."

Guilmon came walking out with a brown coat, a pair of shades and tennis shoes. He was well disguised, except for that fact that his tail kept sticking out from behind. Takato hunched over to cover the dino's tail.

"I really wish my tail wasn't so long."

"I shouldn't have drawn you such a long tail. That's a big mistake on my part."

"Um, Kazu. Is this disguise good enough?"

Kazu snickered over towards his partner. Guardromon was wearing a large FUBU jersey along with a pair of shades and a backwards cap. To go along with his attire, there is a golden chain wrapped around his neck. Guardromon was the ultimate hip hop master personified.

"Sure. You're the ultimate hip hop master! Now let's get going! We don't want another crowd to beat us to the punch."

"I really don't get this hip hop genre," Guardromon said.

"It's part of pop culture, though I'm no big rap fan," Kenta said.

"C'mon, you slow pokes! They're giving away free Dungeon Dice sets to the first 150 customers! I think we're about the last of those customers!" Kazu calls out.

"Hang on a minute!" the others exclaimed.

As soon as the boys walked inside the game shop, a cloaked figure watched on with a pair of reptilian eyes locked on to the boys. The figure slightly hissed under his breath and walks towards the game shop. He was just about to enter until a boy with a large orange hat inadvertently bumps into him. The mysterious cloaked being looks down to find Tomoki bowing his head in respect.

"I'm very sorry, mister. I should show more courtesy to my elders."

The figure simply hissed and pushes the boy back. Tomoki grunted out of frustration towards his rude behavior.

"That was uncalled for, mister. Plus, I even apologized!"

Tomoki walks inside the game shop to find an incredible array of Dungeon Dice merchandise. It had everything associated with Dungeon Dice Monsters, including the popular game sets and even t-shirts.

"Wow, this Duke Devilin is going to make lots of money off of this!" Tomoki exclaimed.

"So, you just heard about this place too?" a voice whispers behind Tomoki.

The boy turns to find the goggle boy himself, Takato. Tomoki nods approvingly, which in turn answered Takato's question.

"Yeah, my bonehead friend pretty much told me today."

"Who you calling a bonehead?!" Kazu calls out.

"Well, you should have told me about this place sooner. You always seem to keep everything to yourself until the last minute. That's so like you."

"I can't help if I wanted to check the place out for myself first. Besides, you wouldn't have tried duel monsters without me."

"You know if you guys argue a lot, it shows how good of friends you really turn out to be," Tomoki pointed out.

"You think so?" Takato asked. "I guess you're right. We're not just friends, but fanboys. We first got into Pokemon, then we picked up the pace with Digimon cards and now we're just getting into Duel Monsters."

"You ought to see my Duel Monsters deck," Tomoki said.

"Hey, that's the name of the monsters that Yu-"

Takato quickly cuts off Guilmon's sentence and covers his mouth. Tomoki looks on curiously.

"Oh, don't mind my friend here. He often gets a little too excited," Takato said. _"Nice going, Guilmon. You nearly gave us away."_

"You have a pretty weird friend there. Does he happen to like Duel Monsters?"

"Nah, he'd rather eat a basket full of bread."

"Man, he must have an appetite."

"Yep, that's my friend for ya… Ha… Ha…"

"Yo, Takato! Look at what I won!" Kazu calls out. "Plus I've got the last one!"

"Aw, man. I was so close!" Kenta said. "Couldn't they at least bring some more out?"

"Sorry, you snooze you lose. You'll have to buy yours."

"Darn and I came all the way out here for nothing," Tomoki said.

"No, it's not a waste," Kazu said. "Let me take a look at your duel deck. Maybe I ought to start collecting some duel monster cards."

"Great, once he starts dominating, he's going to want to humiliate us even more," Kenta muttered.

"Not to mention another boost to Kazu's ego," Takato said.

Just then, Takato turns to find the cloaked figure watching him and the group. For some apparent reason, he was feeling rather uncomfortable around the figure's presence. He slowly turns away to continue socializing with his friends.

"What's wrong, dude?" Kazu asked. "Did you just see a ghost or something?"

"No, something worse. I think somebody is watching us."

"Did you just pit pocket something, chumley? I thought you'd never stoop that low."

"No, he's right. It's that guy who pushed me away from the door," Tomoki points out to the figure. "I'll never forget a face like that."

"He must have some sort of staring problem," Kenta said. "C'mon, let's get out of here before he decides to stalk us."

With that said, the boys walked from the game shop as Kazu held up his prized trophy. Guilmon and Guardromon kept their eyes on the figure.

"Just look at him! He's already at cloud nine after he got that game set," Takato said.

"That should have been me," Tomoki said.

"Or me," Kenta stated.

Takato took notice of his partner's whereabouts and noticed him staring down the cloaked figure.

"What's wrong, boy?"

"This creepy guy is giving me heebie jeebies."

"Does that guy have some sort of death wish or something? Hey, buddy! Why don't you come out here and tell us what your problem is!" Kazu calls out.

"Kazu? What the heck are you doing? Are you trying to get us psych him out? What if he's one of those guys from those movies?"

"Don't tell me you actually believe those type of psychos are real, Kenta," Kazu remarked. "But I'm curious. Who does he remind you of? The guy with the fisherman's hook? The guy with the white mask or our good ol' hockey mask buddy Jason?"

"Um, I'd go with none of the above. Do you see a mask on him?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm already sick of this guy," Tomoki said.

"Just who are you?!" Takato calls out.

The anonymous cloaked figure comes walking through the front door and stands outside with his eyes locked on the four boys. Guilmon and Guardromon stood in front of the kids as protective shields.

"I must say these two are pretty brave to come out of their own way just to protect us," Tomoki said.

"They're more like our good friends rather than guardians," Takato said.

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation? Can you even speak, buddy?!" Kazu calls out. "If I catch you stalking us again, Mr. Fubu here is going to walk all over your candy ass."

"He has his way with reasons, doesn't he?" Tomoki added.

"All the time I'm afraid," Kenta replied. "Hey, I'm serious. We should get out of here. This guy does not look like he's kidding around."

"Why don't you remove that cloak of yours? You can't be that ugly could you?"

The cloaked figure merely lowers his head and removes his gloves. The boys looked on and noticed that the man's hands were grotesquely green and dry. Instead of soft, fatty skin, there were scales and claws. The boys almost felt like regurgitating after gazing upon the man's hands.

"Just what the hell happened to you? You must have had some kind of accident," Kazu said. "What's the matter? Is your brain one of your most underused muscles?"

As soon as Kazu said that, the figure had heard enough. He quickly removed his hat and reveals his face. It was completely covered in scales and his neck elongated into a snake-like body. The figure rips his way through the cloak and stood upright. The long neck was attached into a bipedal body covered in scales. He wore a black muscle shirt and a pair of black pants. His arms reached out and removed a pair of katanas form his sheath. The boys were suddenly taken back in complete surprise by the revealed figure.

"Whoa and here I thought I'd seen everything! I take back everything I just said!" Kazu cries out.

"So much for your confidence, Mr. Hot Shot," Kenta said.

"Who the heck is this guy? I think it's time for me to go home now," Tomoki said.

"Just who are you?!" Takato demanded.

The sinister reptile held up one katana in his right hand and easily slices through a mailbox. He did it just as easily as a knife would by cutting through hot butter. A group of bystanders started fleeing from the scene as the reptile fires a massive energy blast from his mouth. The boy looks on with utter shock. Takato turns to face the enemy.

"Guilmon! Now would be the time to remove you- Wait! New plan! Let's head for a new location! Why don't you follow us out?"

"Very well. You lead out to the place for your death, Takato," the reptile hissed.

"How do you know my name?!"

"I am Aspmon. I was sent by Pharaohmon simply to assassinate you and your annoying insects that you call friends."

"Another one of Pharaohmon's goons?! This guy looks more rotten than those Devas you guys fought," Kenta said.

"What are you guys talking about? Devas?" Tomoki asked.

"It's a long story," Takato said. "Do you remember that giant pig that attacked Shinjuku?"

"Uh huh."

"There you have it. I'm going to come clean. My friend here is a digimon named Guilmon and he's helped us defeat those nasty digimon in Shinjuku. We're the ones who fought that massive blob mass that nearly engulfed our entire city."

_"So he's the one? He's the one that became that knight digimon? Who would think I'd be standing alongside another digimon defender. If only I had my spirit of ice, then I'd help him out."_

"Follow our lead! Kenta! Kazu! You guys take Tomoki somewhere safe."

"You got it, chumley. Guardromon. You ought to go lend Guilmon a hand. No telling if this guy will be too much for him to handle."

"Thanks, Kazu. I owe ya. Alright, you creep! Did you hear me? Follow my lead!"

Takato runs down the street with the disguised Guilmon and Guardromon tagging along behind the boy. Aspmon simply runs a speedy pace to catch up with Takato. The boy kept his eyes locked on the reptile's deadly glare.

xxxxx

As the trio led Aspmon down through the long street, a blonde-haired girl with a red bow tied to her head looked on with astonishment.

"Hey! That's got to be another one of Pharaohmon's men!" Minako exclaimed.

Her white cat pops out from out of her purse and gives chase to the snake assassin. Minako rushes off to catch up with her cat.

"Artemis! Hold on!"

"If that thing is working for Pharaohmon, then it's our sworn duty to investigate! We'll need Sailor Venus for this, Minako!"

Minako panted as she ran. "You didn't have to tell me twice!"

xxxxx

**Shinjuku Stadium**

Despite such a long run, Takato kept his pace up and ignored the pain that was swelling up within the muscles of his legs. Aspmon didn't seem to be losing fatigue, but remained focused on the goggle boy.

_"I have to buy some more time and find a location where there are no innocent bystanders. I hope to god this guy isn't as tough as Babimon."_

"Don't worry. I'm much more ruthless and cunning than that brainless brute. I'll make sure you die."

"We'll see about that."

Takato, Guilmon and Guardromon were now heading down towards the arena where Vajiramon confronted Renamon nearly a year ago. Aspmon quickly phases out into the inside of the outdoor arena. Takato and the digimon ran through the gateways to catch their breaths. Aspmong lands calmly at the center of the arena grounds, much like a prow less ninja. His eyes have not left Takato since they first met.

"We're here… This way I don't have to worry about getting any innocent lives involved," said Takato.

"That's fine. I'm simply here to take you and your friend's lives. I can't allow you to interfere with Lord Pharaohmon's glorious plans. He requires sources of power to reestablish his place within the digital divinity. You are merely annoying him and it's my sworn duty to rid him of those pests."

"But why sell your soul for Pharaohmon? Couldn't you have used your skills to protect the lives of those who cry out for help?"

"Feh, that's merely talk coming from a weakling. I won't go soft and simply end my assassin ways. I enjoy serving the likes of Pharaohmon. For you see, he was to be the rightful ruler of the Digital World. That is until the Sovereigns intervened and crushed his dreams. He was to rule among digital kind, but alas it never was realized. My master seeks the most powerful artifacts to rejuvenate his suppressed power."

"So, it's the same ol' world domination, isn't it?"

"You are merely assuming, my friend. Pharaohmon wishes more than just world domination. He wants respect from those who follow his word. Tell me, don't you do the same for the divine being you call God?"

Takato wasn't aware of the fact Pharaohmon was not only seeking world domination but respect. How could anyone respect a heartless, power hungry monster? The goggle boy was in a state of confusion. He's never been placed in a situation where he is forced to defeat an unforgivable evil seeking power and conquest. His former enemies were merely misunderstood and never really evil to begin with. Was Pharaohmon merely an evil creep or an attention-seeking politician who was shafted from earning his top spot among the digimon divinities?

"Now, that's enough chit chat for now, Takato Matsuki. You're death is at hand," Aspmon hissed while stroking his blades. "You're blood will be on my hands."

"I can't let this guy kill me. Guilmon! Guardromon! It's time to show this bad boy what Tamers are made of!"

"Yeah! It's about time I get to shut his mouth!" Guilmon said.

The digimon removed their disguises as they faced off with Aspmon. The snake digimon merely kept a stone cold stare and rushes over at the duo. Guilmon and Guardromon charge in to attack, but Aspmon quickly phases through them.

"He's gone!" Takato calls out. "Where did he go?"

With that said, Aspmon appears behind Guilmon and Guardromon. He raised up his katanas and slashes at Guardromon. Guilmon jumps back and fires a massive fire blast.

"Pyro Sphere!!"

Aspmon saw the blast coming and cleanly slices through it. Guilmon was caught completely off guard by this event.

"He cut right through my attack!"

"Too slow…"

Aspmon phases out yet again and appears above Guilmon. The reptile delivers a kick to the dino's face, which sends Guilmon skidding across.

"Looks like it's time to bring out the heavy artillery!" Takato calls out. "Card Slash! Evolution Upgrade!"

(Digimon Tamers evolution theme "Evo" plays)

"Guilmon shinka!!"

The transformation starts as Guilmon's outer skin quickly started to ripple away and his data filled insides were exposed. Then an orb engulfs over his body and he evolves into a larger version of his rookie form but with a more massive and muscular body. A streak of white fur forms from head to back along with two horns at the top of his head. He comes jumping out from his evolution shell and roars.

"Growlmon!!"

Growlmon came lumbering out from the smoke and lets out a monstrous roar. Aspmon stood hid ground and merely chuckled under his breath.

"I don't like to nag, but what's so funny?!" Takato asked.

"You and your pitiful pet are no match for me. Do you really think that your pet will even attempt to faze me. I doubt that."

"We'll just see! Growlmon! Let him have it!"

"This one's for Guardromon! Pyro Blaster!!"

The champion level beast unleashes a massive fire blast that managed to incinerate the ground. Aspmon looked on as the blast came even further towards him. He simply shuts his eyes and holds out on katana. He quickly cuts through the blast with relative ease. Takato and Growlmon look on with utter shock.

("Evo" ends)

"He… even cut through that?!" Takato exclaimed.

"Just what is this guy made of, Takato?! He's too much!" Growlmon said.

"Exactly right my red friend. I've dealt with far stronger adversaries than you will ever dream of contending. My years of experience have allowed me to cut through your pitiful attacks. If this is the bets you can do, then what are your chances of defeating Pharaohmon? You don't have a prayer."

"Then, why doesn't that coward show himself?!"

"He has no time to be wasting on weak insignificants like you. He's going to gather as much energy from this planet to once again reclaim his godly status."

"He won't succeed! I'll guarantee you that! As long as I'm standing, he will never ascend to his highest power!"

"It's too late for you now, boy. You're partner is going to be on his last legs and you're about to meet death's doors. It's over."

"Guardromon! Are you still willing to fight?" Growlmon asked.

"Yeah… Can somebody get the number on that bus?"

"Get serious, Guardromon. This guy isn't going to let us off the hook that easily," said Takato.

"That's enough out of you, Takato. Now you shall die!" Aspmon exclaimed.

Suddenly, everything seemed to be going into rather slow motion as Aspmon rushed towards Takato with his katanas ready to cut Takato like ground beef. The goggle boy held up his arms to shield himself just as Aspmon came down with his weapons. Within a matter of moments, an array of missiles came showering down upon Aspmon. The missile blasts created a massive amount of smoke to arise. Takato coughs through the heavy smoke and makes his way through to find the culprit.

"Ah, Rapidmon! You came in the nick of time!"

"He shoots and scores! I just had to say that!"

"Takato!" a boy's voice comes calling out.

"Henry! Thank goodness you came along!" Takato replied.

"Kazu and Kenta told me everything. Plus they decided to come along because well you know…"

"Don't you guys forget that I'm sticking with ya'll until we beat this Pharaohmon chump."

"Besides, we're Tamers too," Kenta replied.

"So, that puts the final touches to our scaly friend," Rapidmon remarked.

Suddenly, a figure quickly phases behind Rapidmon with a pair of katanas. Rapidmon turns around as the figure slashes through Rapidmon with lighting speed.

"Rapidmon!" Henry cries out.

"I thought those missiles would have done him in!" Kazu said. "Dude, this is whacked!"

Rapidmon plummets to the ground and de-digivolves into his rookie form, Terriermon. Aspmon lands down and punts the petite rabbit dog over to Henry. The boy rushes over and held Terriermon tightly around his arms.

"Terriermon! Please say something. Anything!"

"Mom… Momen… Momentai…"

Takato had seen enough and quickly turns to face Aspmon with eye fueled with anger. The assassin sheathed his swords and pops his neck.

"Those missiles merely nicked my scales. I just demonstrated a portion of my infinite speed. Care for another demonstration."

"He took Rapidmon out with one blow?!" Growlmon said. "What kind of a chance do I even stand? He's going to kick me to the curb."

"Don't talk like that, Growlmon! As long as I'm still standing, I'm not about to let this guy trample us. I won't make the same mistake I did with Babimon!"

"Now that we've gotten rid of all those unnecessary interruptions, it's time for you to die," Aspmon said. "Rest in peace, Takato…"

Aspmon charges out towards Takato, but Growlmon quickly steps to the side to take a shot for his partner. Then from out of nowhere, a chain of hearts was shooting out like a whip and struck Aspmon.

"Venus Love Me Chain!!"

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Growlmon said. "Wait, could it be…"

"Look! Up there!" Kenta points out.

Standing on top of an arena light post is a feminine figure with a mini fuku skirt and a red bow tied at the top of her head. The figure leaps down and walks out from the shadows. The light revealed her to be none other than the girl formally known as Sailor V.

"It's her!" Kenta exclaimed. "My dream girl…"

"In your dreams," Kazu muttered.

"I can't believe she came all the way out here to save our hides," Takato said.

"What gives you any right to attack a dear boy?!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "I won't stand for murderers out for blood! In the name of Venus, I'm going to crush you…"

"Um, don't you mean punish you?" Kenta blurted out. "That's what the reporters claim you shout before attacking…"

"Hey, kid. Let me come up with my own lines, ok?" she remarked, as she sweatdropped.

"She replied to me! Ah, she really is my dream girl," Kenta said while going into a cloud nine frame of mind.

"Kenta? Kenta? Hey! I think we've lost him," Kazu said.

"Ah, so you're one of those Sailor Senshi my lord has informed me," Aspmon said. "That's good. Once I kill these boys, then I'll take your power source."

"Excuse me? The first thing I'm about to do to you is take you down here and now," Venus replied.

"Is that so? Tell me. What makes you sure that you'll even get a chance to catch me?"

"It's simple. You stand still and I put the hurt-"

Jut as Sailor Venus was about to finish her sentence, Aspmon phases behind her. She turns around only to have Aspmon's tail wrap around her neck.

"What? You were saying?"

"Damn it! She's in trouble! We have to go save her, Growlmon!"

"Right behind you, Takato!"

"Takato! Wait!" Henry cries out.

"Eh, eh. You take one more step and the blonde bitch gets it," Aspmon hissed. "I won't hesitate to pop her head off."

Takato halts before Aspmon has a chance to apply more pressure to Sailor Venus' neck. She struggled as the reptile kept his tail tightly wrapped.

"That's better, Takato. Now submit yourself before me and you shall allow me to slay you. I'll let this wench go in expense of your own life."

The goggle boy stood frozen for a moment as he was left with a difficult decision. It was either his life or the senshi's life. He couldn't stoop low as to allow Aspmon to kill a living person.

"Takatomon?"

"What's it going to be boy?"

"Aspmon… I hate your guts… I really do… But, I'm going to submit myself…"

This brought a sinister smile on the reptile's face. He drops Sailor Venus and steps towards the boy. Growlmon attempts to charge in to attack, but Aspmon quickly brought the champion down with a single sword slash.

"Growlmon!"

Takato was then lifted up by Aspmon. The snake digimon held the boy by his shirt and points his katana over to Takato's neck. Henry and the others could only look on with fear. The digimon were far too weakened from Aspmon's katana blows and Sailor Venus was barely able to catch her breath. There was nothing left to save Takato. Aspmon simply had one word to say to the goggle boy…

"Goodbye…"

Takato screamed as Aspmon was preparing to deliver the final blow. The boy's life flashed before his very eyes and his death was imminent. That was to be the inevitable, until…

"Blizzard Blaster!!"

Aspmon turned to find an array of snow blasts striking him all over his scaly body. Takato drops out of the reptile's arms. Fortunately, Growlmon used the last of his strength to catch his partner in time.

"Who the heck was that?!" Kazu cries out.

"What's with all these surprises! I can only take so much!" Kenta said.

"Look over there!" Henry calls out.

The boys turned to find a short, snow-covered bear with a green helmet, a backpack-like getup on his back, green boots and a cartoonish face. His eyes were kept locked onto Aspmon's. Even a reptile such as himself was unable to stand a freezing attack that this digimon has just delivered.

"Identify yourself, intruder. How dares to intervene with my mission?"

"Call me Chakkoumon."

Aspmon took a closer view on Chakkoumon and was beginning to sense a strange presence behind him. The reptile merely snickered and unsheathed his katanas.

"Yes, you're one of the Legendary Warriors I've heard so much about. I was kind of hoping you were merely a myth. So, you are real. That's good. I will demonstrate my power against a Legendary Warrior. I've been waiting for the day to have this opportunity. I guess faith was kind to me after all."

"Hey, it's another digimon. Great, they're popping up everywhere," Sailor Venus muttered under her breath. "If only that creep didn't choke me with his tail…"

"I'm putting a stop to this," Chakkoumon said. "Get ready for the pain."

"Pain?! You threaten to give me pain, you pipsqueak!"

"Execute! Slide Evolution!!"

Chakkoumon now was transforming into his beast form. No longer was he that soft, cuddly snow bear with the innocent glare. In his place was a white, hairy beast with horns on his head and a pair of battle axes. The beast faces off with Aspmon.

"Blizzarmon!!"

"That's more like it," Aspmon said. "Show me the power of a Legendary Warrior."

"As you wish."

Aspmon charges forth at Blizzarmon and strikes him with his katanas. Blizzarmon was able to put up a defense by holding out his battle axes. The metallic weapons clashed and bounced one another. Neither weapon was willing to give out for their respective owner.

"Takato," Growlmon said. "You have to get up."

"Growlmon…"

"That little bear digivolved into a big bear and he's fighting off that mean ol' snake. He's buying us a little bit more time."

Takato slowly turns towards the battlefield. Aspmon dodged each blow delivered by Blizzarmon. The goggle boy rose up and shook off the pain from within every fiber of his body.

"Avalanche Axes!!"

"Venom Spray!!"

Aspmon easily counters an offensive maneuver from Blizzarmon. The beast was blinded by the snake's venom and rendered helpless. Aspmon delivers a spinning back kick, which sends Blizzarmon skidding through the dirt.

"Feh, I'm growing bored of these little games. Takato, you're the one I'm really out for. Prepare yourself for death."

_"This guy is too much. How are we supposed to beat a guy like that? He even cut through Growlmon's attacks. Plus I'm afraid what he might do to War Growlmon. I'm in a really tight spot now."_

Aspmon turns and finds Takato holding back Growlmon. The snake instantly appears in front of the goggle boy and smirks.

"Going somewhere, my little friend?"

"Damn, he caught up to me!"

"You're not getting away that easily."

Suddenly, he turns and finds Guardromon preparing for another assault. The reptile easily dodged the machine digimon's attack and executes an elbow shot to his face. Guardromon falls like a pile of bricks and is left unconscious from the blow.

"Don't worry, boy. We're going to pull through this. I promise you. You have to digivolve to War Growlmon. It's our only chance and that doesn't work, then it's up to Gallantmon."

"You got it."

"Excuse me, you were saying?" Aspmon said. "You were going for a trump card I reckon. Well, I have some bad news for you. That transaction is cancelled. I won't give you the time for your pet to digivolve further."

_"If only I had enough time. All I need is something to hold this guy off…"_

"I said you're screwed! Now taste my blades!"

With that said, Aspmon raises his blades over Takato and prepared to deliver the final blow. Growlmon attempts to rush in to stop Aspmon. Everything had now suddenly gone into slow motion as all eyes were on Takato. The boy once again saw flashes of his life run through his mind.

_"Is this the end? Rika, I'm sorry… I should have told you sooner…"_

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Rika felt a sharp pain through her mind and instantly sits up. She felt as if someone were calling out to her. She wasn't telepathic, but she always trusted her instincts. Renamon took notice of her partner.

"Rika? What is it?"

"Call me crazy, but I feel as if someone was calling out to me. But, who could it be? Can it really be him?"

"Him?"

"Takato… It has to be Takato… But, I can't… What if I end up letting himself get killed… He nearly died because of me…"

"He saved your life, Rika. Don't you feel it's time to repay the favor? If Takato come out of his way to save you, don't you think its right to aid him? You're a Tamer, aren't you?"

"At least, that's what I thought I was…"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…"

"You need to make a choice. Stand and fight, or run away in shame."

Rika couldn't believe what her partner has just said. She never imagined Renamon ever criticizing her.

_"Run away in shame? Renamon, I can't believe you actually said that to me. But how can I argue with you? I am running away in shame."_

"What the hell are you doing moping around for?" a young man's voice calls out.

Rika was completely stunned as she turned to find the source of the voice. Standing behind her is a teen with a green jumpsuit school uniform and slicked back hair. He gave a smug look and points his finger at the red-head.

"Look, are you just going to stand there crying and bitching all day? I was just sitting on a bench behind you and I was just sickened. How can you sit around while your friend is out calling for you? You're fox partner is right, you are running away in shame."

"But…"

"Don't give me that crap. You're just making an excuse to cover up for your weakness. What? Are you shocked at what I just said? Did I just intimidate you? Well, get over yourself! If I were you, I'd get my ass up and go out to help my friends. Now, I don't know who's been calling you worthless, but you're going to have to ignore everything that idiot has to say. Show some courage and help your friend. Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Think about what I just said."

The teen rushes down the street towards where the stadium was at. Rika was left speechless by the teen's motivational speech. The girl felt insulted, yet she was realizing the truth. Pharaohmon had did everything he could to mentally destroy Rika. However, it was going to take more than Pharaohmon's tormenting games to put the Digimon Queen out of commission.

"Rika?"

The girl clenched her fists and turns to face the neon fox with a determined look. The Digimon Queen looks to have regained her confidence.

"Let's go, Renamon. I've got to put my fears aside. Pharaohmon thought he could do me away, but is he ever wrong! Let's go help, goggle head."

"Yes, welcome back Rika."

"We've got work to do!"

xxxxx

Back at the stadium, Aspmon held his katanas over Takato and was preparing to deliver the final blow to the goggle boy. Takato could only close his eyes in utter fear. Aspmon chuckled under his breath.

"In the name of Lord Pharaohmon, I declare the death of Takato Matsuda!"

"Takatomon!!"

"No! Takato!!" the boys exclaimed in unison.

**"Spirit Gun!!"**

Aspmon strikes his katanas over Takato, but was instantly stopped by a massive blue blast that managed to knock his swords out of his hands. everyone turned to find the individual that created the blast. They found the same teen who just confronted Rika just a few moments ago. The teen has his finger pointed like a gun with a wave of spirit energy coursing through his fingers.

"What is it with you insects interfering with my assignment?!" Aspmon exclaimed. "You humans are nothing more than wastes!"

"Blah. Blah. Blah. You bad guys just love to bitch and moan. Things don't go your way. Well get used to it. You're bound to fail in the end. Now, get over here so I can kick your ass."

"What? Ha! You kick my ass? Humans. You are among the most arrogant creatures alive. You had to hit me when my back was turned. What's the matter? Are you afraid I'm going to sneak up and pay you back for blasting my swords away? Then again, that's not such a bad idea."

"Hey, it's your call."

"What are talking about?! This creep was able to make our partners look like total wimps!" Henry calls out. "What kind of a chance do you have with him?"

"Don't worry. Just leave this punk with me. He's all mine."

"You're sure full of yourself," Aspmon said. "You're funeral…"

As soon as Aspmon phases out, he instantly appears behind the teen. However, the teen was able to sense his presence and instantly turns around by delivering a fist that sent Aspmon flying back.

The boys were speechless. The digimon didn't know what to make of this. Takato was completely stunned that a teen was able to deliver a single blow to the speedy snake.

"Oh and I forgot to introduce myself," the teen growls over at the fallen villain. "The name is Yusuke."

"Yusuke, huh? I must say. You're the first person to actually lay a massive blow on me."

Aspmon quickly flips up and faces off with Yusuke. The snake brushes himself off and chuckles.

"I'm impressed you were able to keep up with my pace. Maybe you'll provide me the challenge I've been looking for."

"Feh, a blowhard like you is not even worth my time," Yusuke grunted.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me. Now are we going to stop chit chatting? You're voice is really starting to piss me off."

"Oh, how the human mind runs. All you mammals ever think about is senseless violence. I came here for only one reason and that was to assassinate these children. You, that wench and that snow bear didn't have to intervene. You left me no choice but to take your lives away as well. It's only a matter of time before Lord Pharaohmon reaches his final ascension and you all will bow before him. He's destined to stand at the top hierarchy of the digital divinities. You will be among those to serve him."

"And I'm supposed to care?"

"I'm getting fed up with your arrogant mouth, boy. You shall join Takato!"

(Play a random Yu Yu Hakusho battle theme)

With that said, Aspmon picks up his swords and phases out in front of Yusuke. The snake started slashing away at the teen. However, much to everyone's surprise, Yusuke was dodging each blow with ease. It seemed Yusuke wasn't even putting up an effort.

"Oh please! Even Hiei fights faster than this. You're not even worth my time!"

As soon as he said that, Yusuke saw an opening and delivers a fist to Aspmon's gut. The snake doubles over in pain as he dropped his katanas and was coughing out blood. Yusuke then jumps back and holds his fist back. A wave of spirit energy coursed through Yusuke's clenched fist. The teen finally lets loose a wave of energy that caught everyone by complete surprise.

**"SHOTGUN!!"**

Aspmon cries out in agony as the wave engulfed him. However, the process was not complete from there. The snake started feeling out the effects as shots from the wave were being hammered into him. The effects were giving off a 'shotgun' sound effect during the process. Yusuke finishes his attack and drops his fist. Aspmon drops to the ground with as a beaten corpse. Yusuke lets out a sigh and turns to face Takato.

(End theme)

"So, you're that guy the girl was talking about."

"Huh? Girl?"

"She had red hair and she looked pretty down. I just gave her some peep talk and she should come out of it."

"You mean, you saw Rika? Where is she?!"

"Over here," a feminine voice calls out.

Takato turns to find Rika sitting at the stands with Renamon at her side. The boy was happy to finally see Rika after the fiasco with Babimon.

"Rika! Am I dreaming? You're really here!"

"We just got here. Look, I just wanted to confess."

"About what?"

"I'm sorry I gave you and Henry the cold shoulder that day. I blamed myself for the fact that Babimon nearly killed you. I should have gone in and aided you. I know you might find this hard to believe, but I was scared… Yes… I was scared… That baboon was so unpredictable and powerful enough to bring Gallantmon down to his knees. What chance does Sakuyamon have against a foe like that? I ran away like a coward. I received a telepathic message from Pharaohmon. He told me to end my own life for the sake of his own cruel pleasure. He nearly manipulated me. But thanks to this guy, I've been able to see the light. I'm sorry… I really am…"

"Rika…"

Suddenly, a single tear drops from Rika's left eye. She attempted to put on the tough girl act, but her feminine side was fully being exposed. Takato didn't know what to say. He had never seen Rika shed a tear before. This was a new sensation for the Digimon Queen.

"Ok, this is getting a little too mushy for me," Kazu remarked. "Damn! I almost forgot! Hey, Guardromon! Are you all right! Answer me! Say anything!"

Guardromon was regaining consciousness as his eyes were spinning around.

"Which way did he go, George? Which way did he go?"

Also on the battlefield, Sailor Venus was slowly getting to her feet as was Blizzarmon. Suddenly, they saw Aspmon moving around. Venus gasps and calls out to the group.

"Hey! He's getting up! Look out!"

Everyone, including Takato and Yusuke, turned towards Aspmon. The snake digimon was back on his feet with a battered body. That attack that Yusuke delivered wasn't enough to destroy the snake. What's it going to take to defeat it?

"He's up! Yusuke! Can't you just fire another one of those Shotguns?"

"No, but I was already planning this ahead. I only went easy on him. If I had been serious, he would have been a goner by now. No, this is your fight, kid."

"Thanks, Yusuke!"

"Ha! Going easy on me?! You sure know how to make up such an excuse!" Aspmon hissed.

"Oh yeah? Want another ass kicking then?"

"Takato! It's up to you and me now!" Growlmon said.

"But we're going to need a little time," Takato said. "He'll cut you off before you can even digivolve."

"That's right! You have no chance of ever digivolving," Aspmon said. "Even with this punk boy's help, you're still screwed!"

"No! Not unless you have to contend with me!" Sailor Venus calls out.

Aspmon turns around and finds Sailor Venus levitating above the ground with a bright orange aura engulfing her body.

"So, the wench still lives? Do I really need to kill you for good?"

"I'm afraid your plans are about to get flushed down the drain," said Venus. "Allow me to introduce you to eternity."

"Eternity?"

"Venus Eternal!! Make up!!"

Sailor Venus held out a rod similar to Sailor Mars', but with the Venus symbol and a pair of angel wings at the sides. She was now basked in a ray of orange-yellow light. A view of Planet Venus appears in the background with Mercury and the Sun in the horizon. Venus' new outfit was white with orange-red distinctions. A heart emblem forms on her brooch with a pair of angel wings. Her tiara was also equipped with angel wings. Embedded on her back was a pair of angel wings. She had now become the embodiment of the goddess of Venus. Eternal Sailor Venus is born.

Sailor Venus found herself in the new outfit and gave a witty smirk.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. Usagi must have flipped when she became Eternal Sailor Moon. Mars was able to become Eternal the other day. Now it's my turn."

"So what? You changed your costume!" Aspmon cries out.

"Wow and I've seen everything," Rika said. "Here I thought those Sailor Senshi were just ploys by the media."

"Television doesn't always telling the truth, Rika," Renamon said.

"Here I thought I was the only guy with crazy powers," Yusuke said. "My Shotgun attack kicked his ass. He's starting to feel the after effects. There's no way he's going to win. What are you waiting for, Takato? Get your partner to transform and finish this assclown off!"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for the reminder! She's going to hold him off for us. Now it's your chance to digivolve!"

"Right!"

Takato holds out his D-Ark and slashes his blue card through the device.

"Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!"

(Play Super Saiyan 3 Goku Dub theme)

"Growlmon chou shinka!!"

The crimson dino digimon instantly digivolves and develops a metallic armor plating on his chest, arms and head. The newly evolved cyborg monster roars out and lumbers through the smoke cloud.

"War Growlmon!!"

"All right! He's sending War Growlmon! With Aspmon weakened, he should be more than enough," Henry said.

"Knock his lights out!" Terriermon cries out. "Give them the ol' one two!"

Aspmon turns around and saw War Growlmon lumbering before him. The snake digimon growls angrily and tosses his katanas over at the beast. War Growlmon watched as they easily bounced off his metal plating. Aspmon gasped in utter horror.

"Hey! You're opponent is me!" Sailor Venus calls out.

As soon as the snake digimon turns, Eternal Sailor Venus leaps into the air and manages to catch sight of the entire stadium. The night lights were starting to come on and this gave her an idea.

"Hey, buddy! I hope you're ready for an up close and personal picture shot!"

"What are you babbling about?!"

Sailor Venus puts her hands over her face and the emerald on her tiara lights up. She cries out and reflects her emerald's aura glare over towards the surrounding stadium lights.

"Revert your eyes everyone! Venus Radiation Ray!"

As soon as she said that, everyone excluding Aspmon covered their eyes. The snake was quickly caught off guard and was instantly blinded.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kenta cries out.

After that, Aspmon was still reeling from the after effects. Everyone else uncovered their eyes. Blizzarmon leaps out from nowhere and launches another one of his patented attacks.

"Frozen Arrowheads!!"

An array of arrowheads came sprouting out from Blizzarmon's back and sent the snake digimon sliding back.

"He's done for," Rika said.

"You can say that again," Yusuke replied. "Now it's time to lay this bastard out!"

"War Growlmon! This is it! Our ultimate comeback! This is a message to your boss! Pharaohmon! You're next!"

**"Atomic Blaster!!"**

Aspmon turns and finds a massive energy beam pushing him back. Now weakened and blinded, he was completely unable to push it back. After a few struggles, the beam incinerates Aspmon down to the last load of data.

(Super Saiyan 3 Goku theme ends)

_"I'm sorry, my lord… I have failed you…"_

Those were the snake's last words before War Growlmon curveballs the beam straight towards the heavens. Takato celebrates happily and rushes over to his partner.

"We did it, War Growlmon! What a way to make a comeback!"

"You said it! That's a message to Pharaohmon!"

The other Tamers made their way over to congratulate the goggle head. Rika even gave Takato a nudge on his head.

"Welcome back to the team, Rika."

"Heh, like I ever left in the first place. I'm not going anywhere."

"This calls for a celebration! Party over at Henry's place!" Terriermon exclaimed.

"Oh no! Unless you're willing to clean up the mess afterwards."

"Your no fun."

Blizzarmon had already fled form the scene after War Growlmon laid the enemy to rest. Eternal Sailor Venus was standing outside the stadium and looking down at her cat, Artemis.

"How do you like the new me?"

"First Mars and now you. Makes me wonder when Jupiter will receive her Eternal power up."

"Who knows? But this situation is getting more complicating. Pharaohmon's forces are getting stronger than ever. We won only by sheer luck. That creep would have killed that boy. It's time we stop fooling around."

"Mmhmm."

With that said, Sailor Venus picks Artemis up and flees off into the night.

xxxxx

Yusuke simply watches the Tamers with a smirk. He walks out through the entrance and finds a figure standing near a light post. The figure turned out to be short man with blue spiked hair, a black overcoat and a white bandana around his forehead.

"So, did you have fun, detective?"

"Just a little. These guys don't seem as tough as you make them out to be. If I had gone all out, that sucker would have been barbeque."

"You're very sure of yourself. The real enemy is lurking."

"Like I didn't know that already."

"Are you ready to get serious the next time another enemy makes an appearance?"

"You bet your ass I'll be ready."

"Good. I hope so."

Hiei instantly vanished and left Yusuke alone on the outside of the stadium.

xxxxx

Looking on through his orb, Lance was slightly disappointed by the turn of events. Though, he did expect another appearance by a group of heroes of justice. He was growing tired of these constant interferences.

"So, Aspmon has failed me. My skilled assassin was struck down by that boy's pet. No matter. My power is still growing from within. That boy and his digimon have a date with destiny. Their fates shall be sealed once I regain my full power."

"Feh, I knew he would let us down, my lord. I told you Aspmon wouldn't get the assignment done. Plus that girl has reunited with her comrades. So much for your plans."

"On the contrary, that girl just exposed to me a secret concerning that boy Takato. It seems his digimon pet at once digivolved into a corrupt beast known as Megidramon."

"Megidramon?"

"According to what I've garnered, it happened in the Digital World in a confrontation with a digimon named Beelzebumon."

"Beelzebumon? Wait, weren't you alive at that moment?"

"I was still in a long state of sleep underground at that time. However, I did sense a great power arising. It wielded enough to destroy the entire Digital World. It made me wonder how such a strong digimon could ever enter the Digital World. Then I came to a realization. As soon as I awakened from my long sleep, I found Beelzebumon moping after his battle with that monster. After hearing everything from that fool, I hid once again to escape deletion from the D-Reaper. After the D-Reaper was finally extinguished, this allowed me to chance to enter the real world by getting caught in a digital stream. Instead of emerging like other digimon, I found myself at the main passage to the real world. Here I stand today in the real world and on the road to regaining my godly status."

"But what's this got to do with Megidramon."

"Everything. Now I can create a monster of unimaginable power. Yes, I will reincarnate a duplicate version of that same beast."

"Can you really do that?"

"With my dark magic, it will be a simple task. However, I will require sometime. And once this monster is unleashed, I will rid myself of that boy once and for all."

xxxxx

**Domino City**

Yugi was getting his gear together as he gets prepared for another visit to Shinjuku this coming weekend.

"Yami. I think it's time to return to Shinjuku. I'm curious to know how Takato is doing and I'd like to do my best to help him out with Pharaohmon's forces."

**"His forces are still growing stronger. We will need Joey and the others to aid us."**

"That's the point. We're not about to let that creep take the Millennium Puzzle. He's going to have to fight us for it."

**"I have faith in you, Yugi. Together we should be able to crush Pharaohmon just as we did with Pegasus and Marik."**

_"Hang in there, Takato. We're on our way."_

With that said, Yugi places his Millennium Puzzle on his side. He then gets under the covers and gets plenty of rest before the weekend comes up. He's going to need if he wants to be ready to help out Takato.

What he doesn't realize is the fact that Babimon was standing outside the game shop with crimson eyes glued to the Millennium Puzzle. The baboon chuckled as he phases out into the night.

_"I've found it, my lord. I have found the location of Yugi Muto and his Millennium Puzzle. Soon you shall inherit its unlimited power and regain your ultimate form."_

xxxxx

With Rika reunited with the Tamers and Takato regaining his momentum, Pharaohmon's forces are somewhat reeling. Yusuke and his allies have come into the picture to somehow lend a hand to our heroes. Just how far will Pharaohmon go to recreate Takato's worst nightmare?

xxxxx

**(Preview)**

Takato: Hey, everyone! It's me, Takato AKA _Goggle head_! Next time we'll be seeing another spirit evolution.

Junpei: Execute! Spirit Evolution! Blitzmon!

Yugi: Not to mention Sailor Jupiter's Eternal ascension!

Sailor Jupiter: Can't forget about me!

Bliztmon: I guess that makes us the Thunder Team?

Takuya: Two lighting shots for the price of one. Wait, that didn't come out right.

Hiei: Plus an appearance from myself and the twit, Kuwabara.

Kuwabara: What did you say, shorty?!

Rika: Great we get another Pharaohmon lacky.

Onxymon: I am Onxymon, a rare antelope digimon, who serves the all mighty Pharaohmon. My lord has a master scheme that concerns you Takato Matsuki. You're worst nightmare shall be revitalized.

Takato: What is he talking about?

Yugi: Babimon! How did you find me?

Babimon: I picked up your scent. Now surrender the Millennium Puzzle!

Yami: Not without a fight.

Takuya: Next episode is entitled…

**The Thunder Warriors Unite! Yami Confronts Babimon!**

Takato: Don't you miss it!

xxxxx

SSJ4T: OK, time for those Japanese-English translation names. There's only two to know for now.

Blizzarmon: Korikkakumon  
Blitzmon: Beetlemon

SSJ4T: Whew, that was a pretty long ass chapter. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. This goes out to any flamers: **DON'T BOTHER POSTING A REVIEW**. :p

Coral: We're not pointing out any names, but you know who you are.

SSJ4T: This chapter ought to please anyone who's already depressed for going back to school. It looks like my Black Digicore saga will have a pretty slow update since I'm having a blast writing this series. Don't worry. I'll still be posting chapters for that series. Looks like I'll be doing some juggling between chapters until then. Now to answer some questions. Zenith-chan asks which Yusuke am I using in this series? This is Yusuke at his power after helping to rescue Yukina. So this is set before the Dark Tournament. Don't worry, Yusuke is still pretty strong at this point. Now as for the summons, only Yami Yugi can summon monsters with his Millennium Puzzle. Joey, Tea and Tristan need to be with Yugi in order to have their monsters summoned to life.

Coral: Our next question comes from Kell Shock. Can Yugi use magic and trap summons through the powers of his Millennium Puzzle? You bet your ass he can. He just didn't use them yet. Who know you just might see him use them against Babimon in the next chapter.

SSJ4T: That'll be enough for now. Be sure to check back for any updates and keeping reading the fic. I'm pleased with the feedback. Let's make 2004 a really awesome year!

Coral: Until then, peace!


	7. The Thunder Warriors Unite! Yami Confron...

SSJ4T: Hey, all! I'm getting quite a number of reviews. Thanks for the compliments. It's because of you that I've chosen to continue this series. Now, to answer some questions from a few of our reviewers. Coral, if you will…

Coral: Winged Knight. SSJ4T is considering you're idea but has not reached the chapter where new kids gain the four lost spirits. Youkai Youko asks if Mai and Mako will be in this series? SSJ4T says that Mako should make an appearance sometime and may play a role in a chapter. As for Mai, SSJ4T is not sure to with her.

SSJ4T: I've considered writing a three-part chapter where I focus on characters that don't have parts in the story. It will put focus on Seto Kaiba, Sailor Mercury and Duke Devilin. Those three will be in America. I might put her in America, but I'm not too sure to be honest. These chapters are planned to take place during the middle of this saga. Now for resurrecting Duskmon, that's a very interesting concept. ;) I just might bring back to have a little "talk" with Loweemon.

Coral: This one goes to my main man, Max Acorn. He asks if we'll see any of the D3s in this series? SSJ4T states that he really has no plans to use them, since he's already using their child forms in the D-Frontier series. He wants to keep this series balanced with all these characters he's featuring. If you ask me, I think we should see the long-anticipated D3/Digimon Fusion crossover. He's still thinking about Tyler's place in the series. Say, when are we going to have our little one on one, Max? I've been training my ass off.

SSJ4T: Now for our last reviewer, Crimson G. I'm still thinking Tyler's place in this series. As for the Digi-Destined, I decided not to use them because I have a lot of characters to juggle with. That's characters from five popular anime series I'm handling right now. However, I might have Takato and Yugi actually summon War Greymon and Metal Garurumon through the power from Yami's Millennium Puzzle. So, in a way, we'll get to see them.

Coral: Whew, that wraps up every question for now.

SSJ4T: Don't hesitate to send anymore questions and I'll try to answer them. Anyway, we should get started with the fic. We'll shut up and let you read chapter seven of the Pharaohmon Saga. Enjoy!

xxxxx

(Digimon Frontier Opening "Fire" plays)

xxxxx

**The Thunder Warriors Unite! Yami Confronts Babimon!**

xxxxx

**Domino City/Friday March 14, 2003/7:15 A.M.**

Morning breaks out over the crowded and busy streets of Domino City. Adults were out and about either socializing or beating out early morning traffic to get to work. Children and teenagers were getting set for another nine-hour torture period in a prison known as school. Fortunately, it was Friday and everyone of those students are looking forward to a three day rest period.

Even Yugi Muto was excited about the weekend. He was planning on leaving for Domino City with his friends. He is deeply concerned for Takato and the Tamers. The teen puts his Millennium Puzzle around his neck, grabbed his backpack and heads off out from his room. He rushes down into the game shop and saw that his grandfather was sweeping the floors. The elder man turns around to greet his beloved grandson

"Good morning, Yugi. I hear you're leaving for Shinjuku this weekend."

"Yes, grandpa. We've actually met some new friends there. Plus, I really want to show this kid my deck. I just might get him interested in duel monsters."

"If by any chance, he could stop by our shop."

"That'd be great. Well, I better get going, gramps. Talk to ya later."

"Aren't you going to eat some breakfast first?"

"I'll go grab something on the way. Thanks anyways."

Yugi closes the shop door behind him and left his grandfather to tend to the shop for the rest of the day.

"Kids…"

Yugi walked down the street and looked at his watch. There was only thirty-five minutes before school starts. He has enough time to grab himself a bite to eat and enough time to think over his plans for his visit to Shinjuku.

_"I just hope Takato is taking it easy. We'll definitely need him if we hope to face anymore of Pharaohmon's goons. Yami, I'm worried."_

As soon as the boy said that, the anonymous image of the pharaoh Yami appears behind his dueling protégé.

**"It's about the Millennium Puzzle, isn't it? You fear Pharaohmon will attempt to take it, am I right?"**

_"It's more than just that. He not only wants to take it, but wants to harness it's hidden powers. We can't let such an evil take possession of such a great power. Do you understand?"_

**"Yes. As long as we fight together, Pharaohmon will never stand a chance."**

_"I'm curious to know why he hasn't shown himself. We don't even know what he looks like. This is just like Marik all over again."_

**"Only this time, he's under a human disguise. The only clues we have on his whereabouts are through his minions. They only mention of his name, but the force has not dared shown the courage to expose himself."**

_"Don't worry. He's bound to show himself. If he's anything like Marik, he'll appear when our guards are down. I despise cowards like Pharaohmon."_

**"Calm yourself, Yugi. You shouldn't worry about him until this day is over. You do have classes to be concerned with."**

_"I'd rather go to Shinjuku just to go see Takato than go to school on Fridays. But I did promise Joey that we'd plan out our trip during lunch. Thanks for being there when I really need you the most."_

**"You helped me save the world. I'm indebted to you."**

_"We're friends to the end, Yami. Friendship conquers all."_

"Hey, Yug!"

Yugi turns to find Joey running up to his best friend. The two slap each other high-fives and started to pace down the busy street.

"So, are we going to plan this trip out during lunch, Joey?"

"That's the plan. I'd rather do this ahead of time because I usually have a lost track mind."

"We better take some good cards just in case Pharaohmon's goons decide to use us as target practice in Shinjuku."

"Good idea. That Pharaohmon punk thinks he can topple the great Joey Wheeler?!"

"Don't get too sure of yourself. We're dealing with an ancient evil."

"So? You creamed Pegasus and Marik. You ought to send this punk packing by summoning the Egyptian God Cards."

"I still think I should use them in a serious emergency situation. So far, there isn't really any need to draw them out."

"That's what I'm saying. When the things get tough, play out those gods."

"We'll see what we're up against this weekend. Trust me."

xxxxx

As the boys walk pass a crowd of people, a figure in a trench coat peered over towards them with a pair of crimson eyes emitting a glow. The figure walks through the crowd and looks out towards a dark alleyway.

_"I found them, Babimon. What is our course of action?"_

Stepping out from the shadows was Babimon, who was also covered by a cloak from head to toe. He manages to use his dark magic to fully disguise himself.

_"We wait until they are dismissed from their daily activity. Then we shall chase that boy with the Millennium Puzzle and corner him when he's not with his other allies. This just might be our chance to snare that Millennium Puzzle in the name of Pharaohmon."_

"Understood. Shall we continue to investigate the whereabouts of this metropolis?"

"Yes, we must get familiar with this city and understand what we're dealing with. Send out your Scrabmon troops and scatter throughout this city."

_"Affirmative."_

With that said, the disguised Scrabmon commander walks out from the darkest trenches of the alleyway and back through the busy crowd. Babimon chuckled under his breath and he sniffed out Yugi's scent. He could easily remember the boy's stench.

"I have you trapped like a rodent, Yugi. You're puzzle shall belong to Pharaohmon. I will to it! My lord shall nominate me as his lead general. It's only a matter of time…"

xxxxx

**Shibuya/7:35 A.M.**

Back over thirty miles away from Domino City, the activity was no different than Yugi's hometown. The streets were teeming with heavy traffic. People started cursing out toward one another due to lame excuses such as bad driving.

Fortunately, the children didn't have to deal with such nuisances. They had to deal with another day of torture known as school.

Running down a suburb street is a boy with a blue jumpsuit, light brown hair and a big-boned body. He was slowly pacing towards a bus stop.

"Hey, wait! I just missed my school bus! I really wish I didn't have to take the city metro bus. Hold on! Don't leave me!"

However, much to his dismay, the bus left from the stop because of its busy schedule. Junpei had just missed his second chance to getting a ride to school. He let out a sigh and sat on a bench.

"Crap! I can't believe I missed the bus! That's the second time this week. This is a way to end your school week. I wish it was Saturday already and that way I can sleep in."

Just then, a black Porsche is seen stopping by the side street because of a red light. Inside was a college girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She turns around and finds Junpei sitting alone on the bench.

"Poor, kid. He must have missed the bus. Maybe I ought to give him a lift. There's no harm doing so. Hey, kid!"

Junpei looks up towards the girl and points to himself.

"You talking to me?"

"No the old bum behind you. Yeah, I'm talking to you. I guess you missed the bus. Why don't I give you lift?"

"I don't take offers from strangers, lady. I'm sorry."

"Hey, would this friendly face doing anything to harm you? Just think as this as a courtesy citizen willing to help out others. I help those in need. So, do you want a lift or get late for your classes?"

_"Well, there's no harm trying. She seems like a kind lady."_

"You better make up your mind. The light should change at any minute."

"I hope you're passenger's seat is big enough."

With that said, Junpei rushes over towards the car, opens the door and hops into the passenger's seat.

"See, no harm done."

"I guess so."

As soon as the light turned green, the girl pressed down on her accelerator and speeds off down the road. Junpei quickly places on his seatbelt just in case they happen to get into an accident.

"Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a rush, too. I can't believe I just slept in without setting in my alarm clock. By the way, you go to Shibuya Elementary right?"

"No Shibuya Middle School."

"I see. I couldn't tell if you were still in elementary."

"The name is Junpei, how about yours?"

"Makoto Kino. I'm a college girl. You really want to know how hard college can be?"

"I've heard people tell me. I don't think I'm ready."

"That's the same thing I said when I was your age. I had to support myself during my middle school years."

"Didn't your parents help you?"

"They've died a long time ago. I've been solitary and had to work to support myself."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I have my friends. They're always there for me. What about you? Don't you have friends that support you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"That's good to know."

Suddenly, Junpei takes a closer look at Makoto and quickly looks back to the moment he and his friends took a glimpse of Makoto and Minako's transformations into Sailor Senshi. He remembered that same tall, brunette with the ponytail.

_"Can she really be that same girl? Nah, it couldn't be."_

Makoto takes notice of Junpei glaring towards her direction. She felt uncomfortable because of this.

"What? Is there something wrong, kid?"

"Um, no… Just thinking about something."

"Oh. Isn't that your school? It says Shibuya Junior High."

"Yeah, that's the place."

"Well, there you go."

Makoto stops at the school gate entrance and Junpei steps out. The middle school student turns and waves to Makoto in approval.

"Thanks, ma'm."

"Please, don't call me ma'm. It makes me feel old. Just don't tell your parents that a kind-hearted stranger went out of her way to help a kid in need."

"Um, sure… I'll reapy the favor."

"There's really no need, but whatever floats your vote."

As soon she said that, Junpei rushes off towards the school entrance. Makoto's task was complete and she sets off for another dull morning at Shibuya University.

_"I wonder why that kid was staring at me? Maybe I looked like somebody he knew from a long time ago. Oh well. At least he's in school and I'm almost running late. Never sleep through your clock again, Makoto."_

_xxxxx_

Unknown to Makoto, a brooding figure loomed over the horizon and kept his sights on the vehicle. It quickly picked up a high energy signal emitting from the driver.

"So, this is one of the three Sailor Senshi that Lord Pharaohmon has informed me about. She doesn't seem too troublesome. Taking her power source will be easy."

xxxxx

**Shinjuku/12:23 P.M.**

Sitting on a chair outside of his hotel room, Lance caught of glimpse of his main targets through his viewing orb. He catches a glimpse of Yugi Muto from previous battles against his Scrabmon. Every time he saw the boy unleash his hidden powers within the Millennium Puzzle, it only forced Lance to crave for that unlimited source of energy. Fortunately for him, Babimon is on an assignment in Domino City to capture the Millennium Puzzle.

"Today, Yugi Muto will be the day I finally gain possession of the Millennium Puzzle. It's only a matter of time before I harness the ancient powers of this so-called pharaoh. But Yugi shall be educated as to who holds the higher authority. For I will be the supreme deity of the Digital World and there's nothing he or any of his allies can do to stop me."

"My lord," Felinismon calls out.

"What is it?"

"It seems your family has been gone for quite a while."

"Like that concerns me. Remember, this boy's family not my concern. He is now merely a vessel for my spirit."

"I understand."

"I hope so, Felinismon. I don't want you to go soft. You can't afford it. I need you to assist me in capturing these items. They are essential to my body's revival. Then I shall expel myself from this boy's body and once again be free to do whatever I please."

"I can't argue with you, my lord."

"By the way, any updates on those annoying children?"

"No and I have kept an eye on the girl named Rika. It seems her family…"

"Lives in a shrine. I realize that, Felinismon. There's no need to tell me any of this. As you can see I'm not through with her just yet. I will see to it that she is destroyed physically and mentally."

"Her bond with her friends keeps her spirit alive. It will be nearly impossible for you to penetrate through her friendship barrier."

With that said, Lance turns around with a sadistic grin on his possessed face.

"Is that so? Well, it's about time I take matters to my own hands."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to meet Rika Nonaka face to face by using this human disguise and making sure she gets to know Lance a little better. She won't even suspect a thing and her partner will be able to recognize my power since my magic will render every one of her keen senses useless. Yes, I say the direct approach is definitely the best approach."

"Brilliant, but couldn't you have thought of that sooner?"

"I merely sent you and my minions to test these children out. I wanted to know first hand what I'm dealing with. Now that I know Rika a little better, I'll make sure she becomes good friends with Lance… Heh."

"I have another concern."

"What is it?"

"It concerns these sudden appearances by these hoodlums. First I was put down by a red-haired demon by the name of Kurama. Then, we witnessed the appearance of that boy who is able to convert powerful spirit energy into a weapon."

"I've kept my eye out for them for quite sometime. It seems they are apart of a small group known as the Spirit Detectives. I know for a fact that these two are to be watched over at all times. That is why I've sent my Scrabmon to do a little more investigating on their situation. I have a feeling we'll be having more run-ins with more of these detectives. No matter what they do, they shall be no threat to me once I reclaim my true body."

"If you desire, I'd like to take an assignment now, my lord."

"Not now, Felinismon. You were embarrassedly defeated once before and I've sent Onyxmon to take the task of delivering me the power source from the third Sailor Senshi."

"That of the green Sailor warrior?"

"Precisely. Unlike Aspmon, Onyxmon will not fail me and he will be prepared for any interference from those so-called Spirit Detectives."

"Why are you suddenly going out of your own way by summoning these rejects? Most of them have once rebelled against your cause."

"Yes, but old rivalries have since been settled. I've promised each of them a position in my army once I gain complete authority of the Digital World."

"What if they all fail? What's going to stand in your way? I certainly can't deal with an entire army of those pests."

"By then, I will be at full power and back within my old body. No matter the outcome, I shall still emerge victorious."

"I sure do hope so, my lord."

"Just relax, if all comes to worse, I can summon forth my secret weapon. Let's just say that Takato will be dealing with past demons that have plagued his memories."

Standing behind Lance is a dark reflection of a dragon with a very familiar emblem on its chest. The emblem was the shape of a hazard sign, but it emitted a dark purple aura. Obviously, this is the old demon that has been resurfaced to ultimately crush Takato.

_"I hope you're thrilled to meet an old memory who's dying to see you, Takato… Mheh."_

_xxxxx_

**Shibuya/2:45 P.M.**

Soaring around the heavens and above the city, the swarm of Scrabmon was taking a glimpse of the crowded streets. This battalion's task was to aid Onyxmon in searching for the one who can transform into Sailor Jupiter. They've failed to steal the power sources from Mars and Venus, but might succeed in gaining Jupiter's with Onyxmon's strategic mind.

"Hear me out, men. Onyxmon wants us to find the power source from a Sailor Senshi. It doesn't matter which one."

"Commander, what about the Legendary Warriors? Lord Pharaohmon managed to inform us that they were residing within this metropolis"

"Yes and we'll be sure to handle them with more reinforcements arriving within the next five hours."

"And these Spirit Detectives are starting to get on our master's case. They are even more formidable than the Legendary Warriors."

"Affirmative, two of them helped defeat Felinismon and Aspmon."

"We'll be sure to prevent them from interfering in Onyxmon's affairs."

"We sure do hope so, Commander. For your sake, we had better not fail."

_"Wait until I get my hands on these Spirit Detectives,"_ the Scrabmon commander thought. _"No one dares to tarnish the name of Pharaohmon."_

"Sir! I'm picking up an incredible energy signal from down below that coordinate," a soldier points down toward Shibuya University.

"Hmmm. I see. That is probably where we shall find those Sailor Senshi. Remember to keep your disguises on at all times. We can't afford to have ourselves exposed to the public eye again."

"Yes, sir!"

"Heh, we've got you now, Sailor Senshi. _Onyxmon, come in."_

As soon as the insect commander calls out to the disciple telepathically, he waited for a few moments before the digimon responded back.

_"Yes, Commander. I hear you. What were you able to locate?"_

"Good news. We've found the location of the Sailor Senshi, or at least we do…"

"That's wonderful. Where can I find them?"

"In an area called Shibuya University."

"I see. You leave this to me. I want you and your men to keep an eye out for those Spirit Detectives. We can't afford anymore failures for Lord Pharaohmon."

"Don't you worry. You just take care of that wench. We'll play our part. If we manage this pull this one off successfully, Pharaohmon will be just one step ahead of his scheduled revival."

_"Yes. I will be sure that I won't fail like those incompetents, Aspmon and Felinismon. Like Pharaohmon, I don't accept failures."_

As soon as Onyxmon said that, the swarm scattered all across the city in a last desperation act to gain a better chance of finding the Spirit Detectives and most likely the Legendary Warriors.

Just then, the cloaked Onyxmon found Makoto walking out from the campus and towards the parking lot. The dark warrior grinned under his disguised cloak and moves out with a rapid pace.

"Opportunity just came calling in!"

xxxxx

**Domino City/3:15 p.m.**

School had just ended for the students over at Domino High and the weekend had finally come. This meant a full weekend in Shinjuku for Yugi and his friends.

After waving goodbye to Tea and Joey, Yugi heads off back to his grandfather's shop in order to get his trip luggage packed up. However, his plans just might be halted because there were two Scrabmon standing in front of Yugi. The boy stood his ground and stared the insects down.

"What do you guys want? If you're looking for trouble, then you're asking for it. But I have a question for you. Why hasn't your boss shown his face? Is he that much of a coward to come out and confront me?"

"Oh, you will know what Lord Pharaohmon is capable of shortly, Yugi Muto. If you wish to know a little more information, then come and follow us. We'll provide you with everything we know."

The insects flew out towards a path leading through a long passageway towards an abandoned parking lot. Yugi goes off to follow the devious insect warriors.

_"I know they're leading me into a trap, but I'm not about to let these guys intimidate me. I'm going to take a stand and give them a piece of my mind."_

**Yugi. I'm sensing an evil, yet a powerful presence. You must be on your guard."**

"Don't worry. As long as I have my best monsters and your powers, we'll take down whomever Pharaohmon decided to sic on us."

Yugi stops in the middle of the abandoned parking lot and found that no one was around. There was not even a trace of the two Scrabmon who led him into this empty area.

"Hey, come on out here and face me! You said you wanted to give me a little more information on your boss! Like I said, you're nothing but a bunch of cowards!"

Suddenly, Yugi felt slight vibrations on the earth below his feet and heard low growling coming from behind him. He turned and found a massive, figure walking out with crimson eyes. Yugi's eyes widened in absolute fear as he came to face with the psychotic baboon himself, the one who defeated Gallantmon and the same monster who committed the murders all over Shibuya a week ago.

"So, who's the coward now, little Yugi? I smell the stench of fear all over your skinny body. I can read your face and you're saying to yourself 'What have I gotten myself into?'"

"You don't scare me, Babimon! I see what you're scheming! You're probably sent by Pharaohmon to prevent me from seeing Takato. You're scared over the fact that I might just have the plan that will put you out for good."

"How perceptive, little one. You've managed to see through my master's plan. But your run ends here, Yugi Muto. I want you to summon the power from your Millennium Puzzle. I seek to kill the pharaoh's spirit! Unleash the pharaoh, Yugi! I'll humiliate him just as I did with Gallantmon!"

"You want Yami? You got him! **YUGIOH!**"

As soon as the boy calls out, his body quickly matured into that of a young man. His face matured and his eyes were now slanted with a devious glare to it rather than the pure innocent look Yugi had. His voice also greatly deepened into a man's voice.

"Ah, yes. At last, we meet face to face, pharaoh. It's a pleasure."

"Well, the pleasure is not mine. That's so like Pharaohmon to send his right hand man when he can't get the job done himself. You're triumphant victory over Gallantmon is nothing more than a fluke. The next time you face him, the result shall be different."

"Which is why I've been spent to kill you. Once I take your life, I'll take your Millennium Puzzle and hand it over to the rightful lord."

"This Millennium item is not a property of a fiend. Only those destined to hold these items can summon it's unlimited power."

"Which makes Lord Pharaohmon a suitable user. So, why don't you make it easy for yourself and hand me your puzzle."

Yami merely chuckled and nodded his head, much to the dismay of Babimon.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to fight me for it. The winner takes possession of the puzzle."

"Enough games! Prepare to meet my blades!"

_"It looks like Joey might be right about summoning the Egyptian god monsters. I doubt my Dark Magician will do any damage to this beast, but I do have an array of traps to hold him."_

"What are you waiting for, Yugi?! Defend yourself or do you want me to cut your head off?"

"You're on, Babimon! My monsters will do battle with you! We'll just see who this Millennium Puzzle rightfully belongs to!"

"That's more like it! Attack with everything you've got!"

"You want my best? Then you've got it!"

Babimon charged out towards Yami with his blade ready to cut him down to size. However, Yami immediately pulls out his deck and prepares for a fight to the death.

xxxxx

**Shibuya/3:20 P.M.**

Makoto was just about to enter her car, until the cloaked figure came walking up towards her. Unknown to her, the figure was holding a dagger behind his back. The girl turns and is quickly startled by his sudden appearance.

"Whoa! Don't go sneaking up behind girls like that, bub."

"Excuse me. Do you know where I can find a Sailor Jupiter. She has brown hair tied in a ponytail and has quite the figure."

"What do you want to know about her?"

"I simply want to know how loud she screams when I attempt to tear her heart out!"

With that said, the cloaked villain leaps at Makoto and unsheathed his dagger. The girl managed to jump out of the way and the dagger penetrates through her door window. Makoto quickly jumps up onto her feet and faces him.

"What is with you punks and your cloaks? Is that apart of Pharaohmon's fashion trend? He needs new material."

Onyxmon removes his cloak and unveils his true appearance. He looked like that of an African gazelle, especially being equipped with long horns. He was wearing gray armor over his chest and a pair of matching color boots and gloves. His eyes were demonic and emitted a dark, misty aura from within them. He drew out a pair of daggers and tossed them all in one direction towards Makoto.

"Damn! You shouldn't even be playing with knives!"

Makoto leaps out of the way and watched as the knives pierced through another car. Onyxmon slowly walks towards Makoto with a sadistic grin.

"Yeah, you fit the description quite well, Sailor Jupiter. My lord knows of your true identity. Now transform so that I can slay you and take the power source that ensures your transformation."

"You want it? Then come and get it, ass."

With that said, Sailor Jupiter holds out her transformation stick.

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Makoto was then transformed into the Sailor Senshi of the largest planet of the solar system. Standing in the girl's place is none other than the brawn and bold Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes, that's the way. You've just exposed your power to me, Sailor Jupiter. I shall claim it for Lord Pharaohmon."

"Blah, blah. You creeps just don't know when to shut up. In the name of Jupiter, I'm simply just going to kick your ass."

"Fine, then bring it! However, I should warn you, appearances can be quite deceiving."

"Huh-"

(Play Final Fantasy VII "Boss Battle" theme)

Just as soon as she was about to finish her sentence, she felt a sharp slash across her left arm. She turns and finds a deep gash on her arm.

"Damn! He's fast just like those Scrabmon…"

"Heh. I told you not to let my appearances deceive you. I am gifted with grace and eloquence."

_"Damn, he's not even going to allow me to summon forth my attacks. It's worth a shot though."_

Sailor Jupiter sits up and presses her hands together. A bolt of electricity was starting to materialize into a sphere of electrical powered energy. Onyxmon took notice of this and simply tilted his head.

"What are you going to do with that, my friend? Ah, maybe you're going to provide me an entertaining light show."

"Light show, my ass. Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!!"

Onyxmon watches the jolt of electrical power hurtling towards him and leaps up with eloquent agility. Jupiter gasped and saw her attack penetrate through a fence wall.

"What a bad aim, but I'll give you credit for coming up with such a creative name. Sparkling Wide Pressure, how cute…"

"He's simply toying with me…"

_"Ah, yes. I see. She's supposedly the strongest of the group. That's good enough for me. I'll maintain my mind games on her. She's going to blow a fuse and will start attacking me without even thinking of a brilliant strategy. Victory will be within my grasp."_

"Hey, hot shot! Why don't you stop wasting my time and make your move!"

"My pleasure…"

Sailor Jupiter charges forward and attempts to execute a devastating spear maneuver on the antelope digimon. The villain manages to leap above and delivers a sidekick to Jupiter's face. The senshi is sent crashing down into the ground below. Onyxmon hops down and looms over then fallen warrior.

"Hello? Are we still breathing?" the digimon taunted. "Oh, I think I hear a gasp… That's it… Let me hear you scream in agony…"

Sailor Jupiter slowly lifts herself up and wobbles on her two feet. Onyxmon comes up behind her and delivers an array of blows to her back. Jupiter clenches her teeth in order to restrain herself from bellowing out.

"Does that hurt?"

"No… You're not taking my power, punk… You'll have to kill me first…"

"Oh, that would be my pleasure, dear…"

Onyxmon didn't hesitate to deliver another clubbing blow to her spine. Jupiter immediately cries out in anguish. Suddenly, a crowd of people stood by watching the event unfold. Onyxmon turns to face them with a grin.

"Ah, it seems we have some witnesses. Sorry, but this is not a show for all to see. How about we get rid of these nuisances?"

Onyxmon drops the senshi and starts powering up. His body started to bulk up as a pair of energy spheres appears in both hands. He clasps his hands together and unleashes a powerful wave that penetrates through the fence and sends the people running in masses. The antelope demon chuckles at his handiwork and turns his attention back over Sailor Jupiter.

"Now that we've gotten that vermin out of the way, now it's my chance to take your power source. Now hand it over. Make it easy on yourself."

Sailor Jupiter was barely moving an inch and clenches her fists. Onyxmon loomed over her and raised his hand over Jupiter.

"Now, you die!"

Just as Onyxmon was about to deliver the final blow to the fallen warrior, a jolt of lighting streaked down from the heavens above and struck Onyxmon without warning. The antelope cries out angrily as his body jolted like there was no tomorrow. Sailor Jupiter looked up to find the source of the lighting jolts.

_"Who… was that?! That looked just like my attack…"_

Onyxmon was sent flying back through the fence gate. He flips back on his feet and finds an unfamiliar figure levitating from above. The figure looked like a man with a beetle's body description. The beetle looks down at Onyxmon and raised his fists. The antelope gasps as he saw the warrior unleash another streak of lighting down at him. Onyxmon quickly avoids the blast.

"Hey! Just who are you?! I thought those damn Scrabmon would have taken care of you!"

(Play "With the Will")

"Thunder Fist!!"

Onyxmon watched as the beetle came soaring down with his fists ready to electrocute the enemy with another jolt of electricity. The antelope quickly phases away.

"Unfortunately, your crew were unable to search me out. Let's just saw I managed to slip them by them and saw you beating up on a helpless girl. You think you're a big tough? You like hitting on girls?"

"What business is that of yours?! This does not concern you!"

"As the Legendary Warrior of Thunder, you're going to be blitzed! The name is Blitzmon!"

"No! You're a Legendary Warrior?! Well, that's good. Now I have the opportunity to do battle with the disciple of the Celestial Angels."

"You're a quick one. Did you just figure that one out yourself?"

"Ugh, you'll regret those words, imbecile."

"I only see one idiot and that's the one who's still mouthing off. Now are you coming to come at me or what?"

"On the contrary…"

Onyxmon quickly leaps up and appears in front of Blitzmon. Pharaohmon's minion grabs Blitzmon by his horn and drags him down below into the concrete below. Blitzmon managed to deliver an elbow to Onyxmon to break free. Blitzmon leaps up and goes for another 'Thunder Fist', but Onyxmon phases out from taking a direct blow.

"Where did he go?!"

"Over here, you fool!"

Blitzmon turned to find Onyxmon standing on top of a billboard poster with his arms crossed. The warrior of thunder couldn't believe how fast Onyxmon had moved from one location to another. It was like fighting with a supped-up Scrabmon.

"Damn, he's too fast!"

"Was that your best effort, insect boy? I'm thoroughly disappointed."

_"Great, I don't think I'm going to beta this creep alone. That Sailor girl was beaten to a pulp. I only managed to nail him because he was off guard. Man, what do these things always happen to me."_

"Ah, day dreaming I see. Well, I'm about to shut you down!"

Onyxmon rises up his fists and formed spheres of negative energy. He turns and prepares to aim them for Blitzmon. The warrior had nothing else to do but to avoid these blasts at all costs, or he suffers his fate at the hands of Pharaohmon's newest minion.

("With the Will" ends)

xxxxx

**Domino City/3:15 P.M.**

Babimon began to unleash his fury on Yami with his blade. However, Yami was able to intercept the baboon's relentless attacks by summoning forth a new card from his deck, the Nightmare Cage.

"Using the power of my Millennium Puzzle, I summon forth Nightmare Cage to trap this beast! Come forth trap!"

As soon as Yami calls out the power from his Millennium item, a dome-shaped cage appears above Babimon and falls on top of the beast. Babimon attempts to slash his way through, but his sword was unable to penetrate the steel bars.

"That ought to hold in there for a while. Now I summon forth Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

By Yami's command, the magnet warrior appears and not as a hologram monster.

"Now to summon forth another monster to aid Beta. Ah, this one should do."

Yami pulls out yet another card and this one had the letters read **Buster Blader**. A nonchalant grin forms on Yugi's face as he summons forth a knight-like warrior with a massive sword in hand.

"Now with Beta and Buster Blader on my side, I should have at least a bit of a chance. The Nightmare Cage is only in effect for two whole turns."

"So, I can break free and finish you off? I'd be more than glad to do so!"

Babimon immediately breaks through the cage. He turns, opens his mouth and unleashes a powerful blast that immediately incinerates the cage. Babimon turns to face Yami and his two monsters.

"You're monsters won't do anything to save you! You're dead!"

"Beta! Buster Blader! Attack Babimon with combined force!"

Babimon roars out as Beta and Buster Blader charged forth. As soon as Babimon went to slice them in half with his sword, they managed to maneuver and jump to one side of the abandoned parking lot. Buster Blader sees an opening to Babimon and delivers a sword slash across the baboon's left hip. Beta jumps out of nowhere and delivers clubbing blows to Babimon's face.

"That's it! Keep it up! I'll increase your forces and summon forth a magic card to aid you!"

Yami scans through his cards and found two that will really give him an advantage. He pulls out the Dark Magician Girl card.

"Dark Magician Girl! Summon yourself on the battlefield!"

By his command, the puzzle brings forth a cute, girl wearing an outfit similar to the Dark Magician but it was blue and pink instead of fully purple. The female mage was then equipped with the magic card that Yami had just mentioned earlier.

"I equip Magic Formula to increase the Dark Magician Girl's attack power! Now she will be strong enough to aid Beta and Buster Blader! Go and attack the demon!"

Dark Magician Girl looms over Babimon and points her magician rod over the beast. Babimon screams out as the magical blast severely put damage on his body.

_"I see! Since he was created from Pharaohmon's magic, my monsters own magic was able to put some damage to him. I feared that magic effects wouldn't work, but I sure proved myself wrong. Ok, Yami. Let's keep it going. I don't think he wants another blast courtesy of the Dark Magician Girl."_

_**"He's weakening. I can feel his power decreasing after that attack inflicted by our monster. Magic Formula really did the trick."**_

"Curse you… I never realized you had monsters with magical capabilities… Pharaohmon never informed me anything conerning this…"

"Ha, that's a perfect example to never underestimate the enemy. You came here thinking I would just hand over the Millennium Puzzle just for your boss' own selfish greed. You took me too lightly and figured I would simply through out monsters for you to slaughter."

"So, there are magic and trap cards… Interesting…"

"You're catching on my friend. Now do yourself a favor and leave. You can save yourself another humiliating beating."

"No… I promised I would deliver the Millennium item to Pharaohmon! Damn you! You cheated!"

"You think so? What do you call sneaking up on Gallantmon and slaughtering him when his guard is down. Don't you think that is a cowardly act? You're the perfect example of a hypocrite. You're proud when things go your way, but you start complaining when something doesn't go your way."

_"This fool thinks he can just humiliate me like this. That magical effect rendered me paralyzed. I can't even move my body, let alone my fingers. Pharaohmon. I'm sorry that I've failed to deliver you the Millennium item."_

"It's time we end this," Yami calls out. "Now I sacrifice all three of my monsters!"

With that said, each of Yugi's monsters were called off from the battlefield. Babimon was immediately caught off guard by this turn of events.

"Why did you just call off your monsters. I don't understand this."

"You'll soon find out. The reason why I've called off my monster is that so I can introduce you to a truly frightening beast! You refer to yourself as a great beast, but you're about to go face to face with a god!"

"A god?!"

Yami holds out a card, which he had won from the Battle City finals. This card has an image of a massive red dragon with two mouths and a serpent-like body. The skies started to darken as if a thunderstorm were on the horizon. Babimon felt a tremendous power coming from the blackened heavens above.

_"I'm sensing a great, angry power from the heavens! Just what is happening?!"_

"Slifer the Sky Dragon!! By the power bested upon me, I summon your almighty presence! Arise, great Epgytian beast!"

Flying through the darkened clouds above is that same crimson, serpent-like dragon. The beast levitates down and sets its sights on Babimon. The baboon had never seen such a great monster. This was truly Babimon's first expression of fear.

"Slifer?! What great power! It's all coming from this beast!"

"Now, Slifer! Attack Babimon and wipe him out!"

Suddenly, a dark voice calls out to Babimon mentally and brings the baboon back to reality. It was none other than Pharaohmon.

_"Babimon! You must retreat right away! I can't afford to lose you!"_

"But, my lord… That fool's monster managed to use a magical spell that rendered my body useless! I can't move a muscle…"

"Uh, very well. I'm going to transport you out of there myself. You may have not gained me the Millennium Puzzle, but you've managed to get some information out of the boy."

"Information."

_"We'll discuss it later. Prepare to be transported."_

Slifer was close to vanquishing Babimon forever, until the baboon digimon was quickly transported out from the spot. Yami calls out to Slifer to halt his attack. As a result, the god monster and his mouth blast were quickly vanquished. Yami realized that Babimon had escaped just in the nick of time.

"He's escaped. I see Pharaohmon was responsible for this."

_"At least we got him out of our way, Yami. We did pretty good out there."_

"If Pharaohmon is sending out minions to take the Millennium Puzzle, then we better be on our guards, Yugi. We were only lucky, but it won't be easy the next time."

_"I wonder why Babimon vanished. I have a bad feeling Pharaohmon might have found something to his liking."_

Yami brushes himself off and walks out from the abandoned parking lot and heads out towards his grandfather's shop. Tomorrow morning, he and his friends will go to Shinjuku to once again visit Takato and the Tamers. They would need to plan out their next course of action against Pharaohmon's forces.

"We have all weekend to help Takato."

xxxxx

**Shibuya/3:25 P.M.**

Blitzmon and Onyxmon watched as the dark clouds started to settle after Slifer was desummoned just a moment ago. They felt an overwhelming power emitting from the godly beast.

"What was that power I've just felt?!" Onyxmon managed to blurt out.

"Beats me. I could nearly feel my spine tingling."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me now. It's power is fading and we should get back to what we were doing."

"Yeah. I was just about to knock you around."

"Make that the other way around."

Onyxmon quickly phases out and appears above Blitzmon. The warrior of thunder gets clubbed in the back of the head. The force of the blow sends Blitzmon crashing down to the concrete ground below.

"So much for him…"

"Pyro Tornado!!"

Suddenly, Onyxmon turns to find a flaming figure blasting a wave of fire energy over toward the antelope. Onyxmon managed to leap away just at the nick of time. He lands on a nearby platform and finds Agunimon looking down upon him.

"Another Legendary Warrior. I take it you're with this fool."

"Who else would I align myself with? Hey, Blitzmon! Are you all right?"

The warrior of thunder slowly rises from the ground and gives a thumbs up to his comrade.

"You just stay down and by some time, Blitzmon. I'll take this jerkwad from here."

"So, I'm a jerkwad, huh?"

"I can come up with a lot more insulting names. Care for me run down the list?"

"As much as I'd like to hear you babble, I don't wish to waste anymore time. You interfered with my affairs and you shall pay dearly."

As soon as he said that, Onyxmon flies out towards Agunimon with rapid speed and delivers a clubbing blow to the warrior's chest. Fortunately, Agunimon was able to catch the fiend's hand at the last second. The warrior cracks a grin and delivers a head butt that manages to reel the villain back.

"Pyro Darts!!"

Agunimon tosses an array of fiery darts that pierced through Onyxmon's hide. He seethes and attempts to ward off the threshold. Agunimon takes advantage of the stunned enemy and sends him crashing back with a spinning kick.

"Way to nail it to him, Taky!" Blitzmon cries out.

Looking on from behind the rubble, Sailor Jupiter makes it to her feet and watches the heated brawl ensue between the digimon. Her eyes were glazed over from the beating.

"It's Agunimon… Wow look at those two go… You know… Here I would think that I would get an Eternal power up like Venus and Mars had received… I guess I haven't really earned that opportunity…"

Agunimon leaps up and clings onto a pole that hung on the side of a nearby apartment building. The people from their apartment homes watched the events unfold. Children gathered to watch the fiery hero deliver an array of blows to the villain. They had now begun to see Agunimon as their hero.

"Yay! Kick his butt, whoever!" a boy cries out.

"My new hero!" a teenage girl said while fantasizing. "Ooh! I've got to write a fanfic on this pyro hunk!"

"_Ha. You've got to be kidding me,"_ Agunimon muttered in thought.

Despite the people cheering on, Agunimon maintained his focus on the enemy at hand. Onyxmon gazed over at the people and a sadistic idea came across his mind.

"Hey, hero boy! Save your fanatics from this!"

As soon as he said that, Onyxmon fires away a massive blast towards the people. Agunimon could only look on with utter horror. This was the nearly the same stunt Babimon nearly pulled off. There was no way the warrior of fire was going to have enough time to knock the blast off course.

_"I can't stop that blast! It's moving at a rapid pace!"_

"It looks like you've just let your new fans down, my friend! But don't you worry, you'll be joining them soon in hell."

Blitzmon attempted to stop the blast, but was nowhere close to even reaching it. Onyxmon laughs insanely as everything seemed to be going into slow motion. The people could see their lives flashing before their very eyes.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure blitzes through the blast and slices in half. Agunimon, Blitzmon and Sailor Jupiter were quickly caught off guard by this sudden change of pace. The crowds sighed in relief as their lives were ultimately spared. However, who was brave enough to cut through a devastating blast?

That figure revealed himself by phasing on top of a light post. The person was short, wore a black cloak and a white bandana around his forehead. His eyes were locked onto Onyxmon and in his right hand was a sword. He used to slice through the blast.

"Hey! Just who the heck is that guy?" Blitzmon calls out.

"I've never seen him before," Agunimon replied.

"You! Are you one of those Spirit Detectives?!" Onyxmon asked. "How did you get through my Scrabmon fleet?"

"Let's just say your boys weren't fast enough to keep up with me. They were merely target practice. Next time, make sure they cover up their weak spots. But that's not my problem, now is it?"

"Hey, shorty! Wait up!"

Everyone turned to find the source of a rather rough, harsh voice. Running up towards the group is a teenage boy with orange-red hair and a blue school uniform. He was catching his breath as the short man gazed down upon him. This boy is named Kuwabara.

"It's about time you showed up, you fool," the short man calls out.

"Hey, I don't have super speed, Hiei! So cut me some slack!"

"Let's get back to more important matters… You. You happen to be associated with those monsters Yusuke and Kurama defeated before, am I right?"

"Does it matter? They failed because they were overconfidence. I won't make the same mistake and allow the likes of you to slay me off."

"Is that right? What if I were to tell you that I've already gave you a proper haircut. Take a look at your horns."

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Onyxmon looked up at his antlers and watched as the top halves were cut clean off. The antelope was stunned like never before. He didn't even catch a glimpse of Hiei moving.

_"Just who are these guys?! How did he gain this much speed?! Pharaohmon created us to be speed demons!"_

"Obviously your lord never took to account that we demons have evolved into efficient killing machines," Hiei said.

"Hey, can we save this talk for later?!" Agunimon cries out. "We have a bad guy to take care of!"

"Well, that's enough out of you, demon," Onyxmon said. "You only managed to catch me off guard, but I'm prepared to face whatever you've got in your arsenal."

"Hold on it right there!" Sailor Jupiter's voice cries out. "You boys think you can hog all the fun?!"

"Stay quiet, wench! This is between myself and the demon," said Onyxmon. "You're not worth my time…"

"Oh, you don't think so? Well, I happen to disagree."

The sailor warrior was basked in a light green aura and her power started to increase. This happened to Venus and Mars before when they ascended into their Eternal forms.

"Guess what? Now it's my turn to play, boys…"

_"Wait, I remember Tomoki telling me something similar to this. If she's going to power up to a new level, then this creep is asking for it!"_

"Jupiter Eternal!! Make up!!"

Sailor Jupiter held out a rod similar to both Sailor Mars and Venus, but with this one contains the Jupiter symbol and a pair of angel wings at the sides. She was now basked in a ray of green light. A view of Jupiter appears in the background with the many moons that orbits around the planet. Jupiter's new outfit was white with green-pink distinctions. A heart emblem forms on her brooch with a pair of angel wings. Her tiara was also equipped with angel wings. Embedded on her back was a pair of angel wings. She had now become the embodiment of the goddess of Jupiter. Eternal Sailor Jupiter was now born and ready to exact her vengeance on the digimon who humiliated her.

Eternal Sailor Jupiter comes walking out with every scar and bruise healed up. She pops her knuckles and forms a grin on her face.

"I… I can't believe this," Blitzmon said. _"That girl has got to be Sailor Jupiter! I remember seeing her transform that day that baboon was invading our hometown! I can't believe my ride came from a Sailor Senshi!"_

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to give this punk a piece of my mind," Jupiter calls out. "I owe him."

"Whatever, but you better make sure to leave me some," Hiei said.

"Man, you're being way too selfish, Hiei! You should be happy for only nicking off his antlers!" Kuwabara shouts. "We should all get a turn!"

"He's right, which is why I owe him," the Sailor warrior replied.

"Hey! Let's keep the attention on me, please!" Onyxmon calls out. "Not everyone of you will even need a turn, because you will already be dead."

"Oh, you shouldn't be the one to talk," said Agunimon. "Jupiter. As they say, ladies first."

"Thanks. I owe ya, Agunimon."

Onyxmon charges towards the senshi warrior with energy spheres forming in his hands. Sailor Jupiter quickly saw this coming and flips over the charging antelope. Onyxmon turns to find Jupiter about to unleash one of her newest techniques.

"Jupiter Poison Flower Storm!!"

The female sends out a wave of flowers that managed to latch themselves onto Onyxmon. The antelope felt his body being drained and succumbed to the deadly poison coursing through his veins. Sailor Jupiter took advantage of the weakened beast and cups her hands together.

"Hey, beetle man!"

"The name is Blitzmon. What's up?"

"How about we give this guy the shock treatment?"

"Shock treatment? Ah, I get it! Hang in there!"

Blitzmon flew out over to Sailor Jupiter and stands by her side. The duo turned their attention to a succumbed Onyxmon.

"This is another new technique I've gained in this Eternal form. I hope it works. On my mark, set, go!" the girl calls out. "Mega Dragon-"

"Thunder-"

"Jolt Wave!"

"Fist!"

The two warriors called out their attack in synch with one another and quickly merged their electrical blasts together. Onyxmon was caught in the wave and electrocuted in the process. Jupiter and Blitzmon nodded to each other in approval.

"That's what I call a shocking development," Blitzmon said.

_"Couldn't he just come up with better material than that? He's making a complete fool out of himself,"_ Agunimon thought.

"He's weakened. Now it's our turn!" Kuwabara said.

"I'll handle this myself. You won't be needed," Hiei replied.

"What?! You better leave me some, shorty!"

"Too late. I'm ending this now…"

Hiei instantly phases out from the light post and appears in front of the weakened Onyxmon. The demon sheaths his sword and quickly slashes his sword across the antelope's chest.

"Scream like you never screamed before. Maybe I can make an example out of you and use this as a message to your boss."

"I said to leave him for me, shorty! Spirit Sword!!"

Kuwabara jumps up with an energy-based sword materializing in his right hand. Hiei moves away as Kuwabara comes down and cuts Onyxmon down in half. Onyxmon's body split in half as he was instantly deleted into data fragments. Kuwabara grinned and disperses his sword's energy.

"Heh, told ya I'd get the job done," Kuwabara said.

"You only got lucky because those two electrocuted the helpless fool. Plus if I hadn't intervened, you would have surely failed."

"You take that back, Hiei! At least I delivered the final blow. Now I can go home with my head held high!"

"Wow these two argue as if they were brothers," Agunimon said. "I thought my brother and I were bad, but this is ridiculous."

"Hey, Agunimon! How did you like my new technique?!" Sailor Jupiter calls out.

"Neat-o! You and Blitzmon really sent that joker packing!"

_"So, these are our new allies? Well at least some of them know when to get the job done right,"_ Hiei thought. _"Though, these weaklings they call enemies are no match for me."_

"If this guy was able to rough house us just a minute ago, then we're definitely going to have our hands full with more of Pharaohmon's minions. Who knows what that evil creep has cooking up in his so-called laboratory," Agunimon said. "By the way, thanks for… Hey! Those two guys are gone!"

Agunimon looked around to find that both Spirit Detectives had just disappeared without a trace.

"I didn't even see that guy leave," Sailor Jupiter said. "He's a lot faster than he looks."

"But just who were they? That Onyxmon said mentioned to them as Spirit Detectives. Just who are they and why are they suddenly aiding us?" Blitzmon said. "This is really too confusing. We're not sure whether to trust these guys or not."

"I don't know, but I know for sure that we have a common enemy. I have a feeling that this is just another tip of the iceberg," replied Agunimon. "Pharaohmon is not through yet."

Sailor Jupiter glances down on her new Eternal form and looks up at the sunset taking place. She cracks a grin on her face.

_"Wow, this new Eternal form is incredible, but I wonder why Venus, Mars and myself were suddenly given these new powers. Was it to help us combat against this new threat? Who knows, but these powers really came at just about the right time. Agunimon is right, we're not sure when Pharaohmon will strike next. Man, saving the world can sometimes be a pain in the ass."_

_xxxxx_

**Shinjuku/4:00 P.M.**

Lance had watched the events unfold from Shibuya. He was slightly frustrated by the appearance of Hiei and Kuwabara. The Spirit Detectives were already becoming a thorn to the digimon lord's posterior.

"Damn it… They've failed to capture that Sailor's power source."

"You're plans not working out the way you wanted them?" Felinismon asked.

"Unfortunately my minions have failed me. It looks as thought I will need to get my hands dirty."

"My lord…"

"Babimon just did me a favor. I was just watched his confrontation with Yugi Muto and noticed the boy used an array of traps and magical summons. I was able to channel through this vessel's mind and I've made quite a discovery. There seems to be some form of competition associated with a game known as Duel Monsters. Yes, and Yugi used several strategies to overwhelm Babimon. I certainly wasn't expecting any trap summons."

"So, what do you propose we do, Lord Pharaohmon?"

"I'm going to look further into these Duel Monsters cards and study them. Perhaps these Duel Monsters shall be put into good use. This could very well work with my favor."

"There's another thing that concerns. What do you plan to do with Takato's surprise guest?"

"Oh. I'll be sure to dispatch our good friend. It's time that boy faced an old demon that is dying to see him again. And I do mean **dying** to see him… Mheh."

Looming in the background was that same shadow shaped like that of a dragon-like monster with the familiar hazard sign embedded on its chest. The creature bellows deeply and quickly phases out behind the shadows of the hotel room.

xxxxx

**Matsuda Residence/6:30 P.M.**

Taking a nap in his bed, Takato decided to rest up before his big meeting with Yugi tomorrow. The goggle boy was relieved that the weekend had finally come, but he was a little worried. Now that Pharaohmon's forces have been closing in, he hasn't had a chance to truly prepare himself.

The boy was thinking rather pleasant thoughts and dreamed of his future. He had always wanted to become an artist and help spread his artistic ideas. However, there was another thing that he always dreamed about: the unforgiving memories of Megidramon. Yes, he remembered that same monster. His own partner had digivolved into a demonic creature as a result of Takato's rage. The boy truly could not get over it and refused to ever forgive himself.

Suddenly, Takato found himself in a dark realm with little to no little. He runs across and calls out for anyone to assist him.

_"This has got to be a dream, right?"_

Just as Takato was about to pinch himself on the arm, he felt a low growling coming from the other side. He turns and finds a pair of crimson, demon-like eyes gazing down upon him. The boy was frozen stiff and couldn't move a single muscle.

_"I can't move… Who are you? Show yourself!"_

The monstrous figure revealed itself from out of the shadows and unleashes a demonic cry. Takato looked as if he had seen a ghost. He was standing toe to toe with the same monster that nearly destroyed the Digital World. It was the same demon spawned after witnessing Jeri's Leomon being slain by Beelzebumon. It was that same monster that evolved due to Takato unleashing his hatred for Beelzebumon.

_"No… You can't back… I won't let you! I won't let you! I'll never let Guilmon become a monster again!"_

Then, an image of a boy was standing by Megidramon's side. Takato gazed over at the boy and was unable to recognize him. The boy looked similar to Lance in appearance, except for the fact that his eyes were emitting that same red glow Megidramon was giving off.

_"Who are you?!"_

_"You're worst nightmare come to life, boy… Tell me… How does it feel to face your worst fears? Rika was simply my first victim, but you unfortunately saved her…"_

"Pharaohmon… You coward… Why don't you show yourself?!"

"In due time, my friend…"

"I'm not your friend… We'll never be friends…"

"What if I were to tell you that one of your best friends turns out to be your worst enemy?"

"I don't understand…"

_"You'll get it, Takato Matuski… In the meantime, prepare yourself for torment like you've never seen before… Mheh."_

As soon as the shadowy figure dissipates through the darkness, Takato found himself facing Megidramon. The boy screams as it dove down to snare him with its jaws.

Now, the boy suddenly found himself thrashing about in his bed and crying out. Guilmon was there to restrain his partner.

"Takato! Please calm down! You're just having a bad dream!"

Takato opens his eyes and quickly sits up. He turns and finds Guilmon with a worried glare on his face. The boy wiped the sweat from his forehead and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Guilmon… I had a bad nightmare… I was dreaming of Megidramon… and there was this shadowy figure… I think it was Pharaohmon…"

"Pharaohmon? I remember Renamon telling me that monster tried to torment Rika through her mind."

"Wait, I do remember Rika telling me that…"

Takato slams his fist on his bed and clenches his teeth in fury.

"So, that coward is attempting to destroy us mentally? I won't stand for it… Pharaohmon, I hope you're listening… It's going to take a little more than mind games to destroy me… Do you hear me?!"

"You tell him, Takato!"

"And to exact my revenge, I'm gunning for your right hand man, Babimon! Guilmon, it's payback time."

Guilmon nodded approvingly as Takato looks out to the stars. He wished for another chance to redeem himself from his last encounter with Babimon. He also wished to find the identity of Pharaohmon and defeat him at any costs.

xxxxx

Takato is determined to defeat Pharaohmon, but how will he start? The Tamers are planned to meet with Yugi and his friends during the coming weekend. Can they get it together and put down Pharaohmon's forces? With Jupiter gaining her Eternal form and every Spirit Detective revealing their identities, our heroes have their hands full. And what about Pharaohmon's next scheme? Why is he now so interested in Duel Monsters and what does he plan to do with it?

xxxxx

**(Preview)**

Yusuke: Hey, everyone! This is Yusuke Urameshi and it's about time I get a little say into this preview. That jerkwad, Pharaohmon, decides to take it upon himself using Lance's body to greet that Rika girl.

Rika: Who are you?

Lance: The name is Lance. I hope you can introduce me to some friends of yours. I just moved into town recently.

Takato: Hey, Rika. Who's the teenager? There's something about this guy that's giving me the chills.

Lance: _Ha, those fools don't realize who I really am. Isn't it ironic that their newest friend will eventually turn out to be their worst enemy. I'm the one they should despise and fear._

Yugi: Hey, guys! Who's the kid?

Lance: Nice to meet you all.

Takato: One day, that coward Pharaohmon will show himself and he'll be sorry for every crossing me.

Lance: _Is that so? Well, Takato, I hope you're ready to face a certain demon from your past._

Henry: What the heck is that?! Takato… can it be…

Takato: Guilmon… This can't be possible… It's…

Guilmon: Megidramon?

Lance: _Yes, I've managed to create a virus copy of the original Megidramon. Thank you for allowing me to invade your mind and plow deep into your painful memories, you pathetic fool! This is ever crossing me!"_

Yusuke: Hello, what is this strong power?!

Rei: I don't like the looks of this…

Takuya: We have to fight whatever this thing is!

Izumi: Next episode is entitled…

**A Demon From the Past Revived! Megidramon, the Corrupt One!**

Takato: You don't want to miss this!

xxxxx

Coral: You've done. You've actually brought Megidramon back!

SSJ4T: It's a virus version of the original and he'll be twice as strong! We'll see if Takato will be capable of overcoming this obstacle.

Coral: You're evil, SSJ4T. You know that right?

SSJ4T: You bet! ;)

Coral: Well, I'm not about to clean up the mess Megidramon is going to leave behind. He's too unpredictable.

SSJ4T: Sorry the delay, but you know how school can really hold back fanfic writing. Until then, peace!


	8. A Demon From the Past Revived! Megidramo...

SSJ4T: I'm back with yet another chapter for the Pharaohmon Saga! I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the reviews. I appreciate the support. ^-^ 

Coral: Now it's that time to answer questions from our reviewers. First off, Winged Knight asks if Hiei has his Darkness of the Flame technique? No, this event takes place after Yukina's rescue and before the Dark Tournament. As you know, Hiei didn't gain that technique until the start of the Dark Tournament. Though I admit that attack is so kick ass. 

SSJ4T: As for the character made up for Grumblemon, WK. I've given it thought and will most likely go with it. ^-^ 

Coral: Dark Magician 41 asks how Yugi will bring forth Metal Garurumon and War Greymon? Easy. Takato ought to have those cards in his digimon deck, thus will let Yami to bring them to life with his Millennium Puzzle's power. By the way, SSJ4T and I have managed to check out you're story and we hope you continue with it. It looks very promising. ^_^ 

SSJ4T: Alan, you want the real deal to take care of this faker? Well, you just might get you're wish. 

Coral: Zerodragon asks who will be the one that kicks Dark Megidramon's butt. You won't be seeing Crimson Mode for quite a while, so you can scratch him out. You'll just have to find out by reading this chapter. It's not my job to reveal spoilers. 

SSJ4T: Zenith-chan, I'm twiddling with the idea of a Chaos Dukemon and I want to hold off a Gallantmon vs. Chaos Dukemon confrontation until later. I don't want to throw everything together too quickly. 

Coral: That ought to answer their questions. Well, it's that time again. Will Takato overcome his worst nightmare? 

SSJ4T: Now, it's time to get started with the fic! Enjoy! 

********************************************************************* 

**[Play Digimon Tamers opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer"]**

**A Demon From the Past Revived! Megidramon, the Corrupt One!**

**Shinjuku: March 15, 2003 10:30 A.M.**

The weekend has arrived and thus ends a five-day torture week for the children. The ideal Saturday for these children would be playing at the park, hanging out with their friends and completely ignoring everything that is associated with school. 

The same can be said for the goggle head himself, Takato Matsuki. He could never be happier with a whole weekend to meet up with Yugi and plan out a resistance against Pharaohmon's minions. Recently, three of Pharaohmon's have failed to carry out their lord's wishes. Takato and War Growlmon managed to defeat one of these three minions. 

It was just last night that Takato has received an ominous message from Pharaohmon through a nightmare that involved that corrupt demon. Takato will never the day he watched his own partner morph into that same mindless beast that came to be known as Megidramon. 

_"How can Pharaohmon even think about reviving such a monster like that?! I'm beginning to think that he's merely bluffing. It's just not possible to revive such a force."_

"Hey, Takatomon! Are you sure Yugi and his friends are coming today?" 

"Yep and with them we can probably plan out ahead," the boy replied. "You know just in case Pharaohmon decides to send out another one of his minions." 

"That sounds like a plan. Did you tell Rika and Henry about this?" 

"Yeah. I called them last night and filled them in on everything. Henry might run a little late, but Rika is definitely meeting us at the park. Guilmon, hey! Are you even listening?" 

Takato turned to find his red dino partner taking a bite from some leftover day old bread. The boy simply sighs and goes about cleaning his mess of a room. It's been nearly a week since he had cleared his room. But, like all other boys his age, he was simply 'too lazy' to even bother. 

"Whew, that should do it. I can't let mom throw a fit and force me to do chores today. Besides, Yugi e-mailed me about when they'll arrive. He said they should be here by Eleven thirty. Ok, Guilmon. This is very important. Did I forget to tell you to prepare my digimon deck? I have a few surprise I want to show Rika before we get our day started." 

"Oh you mean those two cards?" 

"Yeah. You know the ones I've been inching to use." 

Guilmon slides through Takato's digimon deck and finds two new cards added. One contained an image of an orange-armored dinosaur warrior with a helmet. On that helmet were a pair of bull-like horns and a Triceratops-like horn on its nose. Gauntlets equipped with razor, sharp claws, protected its arms. There was a patch of red hair streaking down from the back of it's helmet and the symbol of Courage is embedded on it's back. 

The other card contains an image of a metallic version of Garurumon. Only this one has armor embedded throughout it's body, which made it as equipped as a tank. A pair of missiles is seen being fired. On it's back are a pair of yellow wing-like gliders. 

"These are some good cards, Takatomon. Though, they're not as strong as me in my mega form." 

"But they make a great array of allies with my Gallantmon card." 

"Mmhmm. I agree." 

"All right, Guilmon. I say we get going." 

"But what about breakfast?" 

"We'll be sure to bring some bread with us. Rika is probably over there as we speak." 

"She's never late." 

"That is why I want to get going right away. You know how bull-headed she can be." 

Guilmon couldn't bear to picture the look on the Digimon Queen's demonic glare when she gets angry. He shook off all thoughts and headed out through the door. 

"Guilmon! Hang on! Wait for me!" 

With that said, Takato grabs his backpack and follows his digimon straight down towards the backdoor. 

_"Man, I need to start running more. At this rate, I'll never qualify as an Olympic Gold Medalist…"_

********************************************************************* 

**10:40 A.M.**

Meanwhile, watching on from the balcony of his hotel room, Lance catches an image of Takato and Guilmon through his viewing orb. The boy's face twisted with a dark, devilish grin. 

"Excellent. The boy is heading out to meet with Rika. Little does he know that I won't be sending out a minion today. No, I'll be watching him up close and personal." 

"So, you're plan is to befriend Takato's girlfriend?" Felinismon asked. 

"Yes, in order for me to get to know Takato and his friends a little better. The best approach to a situation such as this is through a direct approach. I'll be masking my dark presence, so that fox digimon of Rika's does not detect me. This will also be the perfect time for me to unleash my secret weapon." 

"Which happens to be the boy's worst nightmare. I'm afraid to inform you that Yugi Muto and his allies will be meeting with Takato this very day. Will that have any impact on your plan?" 

"No. Yugi's involvement will have little to no effect on my plan. Making my presence will also render Yugi's senses useless. To them, I will simply be their new friend named Lance." 

"Now, I want to ask you another favor, my lord. After the failures of Aspmon, Babimon and Onyxmon, do you really think it would be wise to use my assistance? I promise I won't fail you. I shall redeem myself." 

Lance faced the female cat digimon as she held her hands up in a begging position. The boy merely smiled and holds out his hand. An orb materializes in his palm and he hands it over to Felinismon. She takes it with consideration. 

"What is this, my lord?" 

"While I run my little errand, you can redeem yourself by collecting the souls of every human you can find in this wretched metropolis. Make sure to mask you're dark presence. You have to be on you're guard with the Spirit Detectives, the Senshi and the Legendary Warriors out on their guard." 

"Yes, sire. I shall not let you down. I'll be sure to bring you human souls in order to help rejuvenate you're power." 

"But I still acquire the power of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle or any form of powerful ancient artifact. Feeding me human souls simply isn't enough." 

"I understand. I'll so anything to please you, my lord." 

"Hurry. We can't afford to screw this up. Time is of essence." 

"Understood." 

With that said, Felinismon phases out from the hotel room and left Lance to glare down at his viewing orb. He catches a glimpse of Rika heading down for the park. A sadistic smirk forms on the boy's face as the sheer thought of torturing the girl still lingered in his dark mind. 

_"Yes, it's time for me to make my move. How ironic. Rika and Takato's newest friend will eventually turn out to be their worst nightmare."_

As soon as those thoughts ran through his mind, Lance snatches his orb and phases out from his watch stand. His latest operation was now underway. 

********************************************************************* 

**10:55 A.M.**

Arriving early as usual, the red-haired girl better known as Rika Nonaka takes a stroll around the park's entrance. She looks down at her watch and grunts impatiently. 

"Ugh, goggle head is always late. At least, Henry has an excuse, but Takato should not have to force me to wait every time we meet here. Maybe I ought to sleep in and see how Takato likes waiting." 

"Then, he'd simply call you by phone and wake you up by screaming," Renamon replied as she appears on a tree branch. 

"That's not a pleasant thought, Renamon. You remember the last time Takato had to wake me up. I nearly had to kill him for it." 

"So, we're meeting with Yugi and his friends? It's good to know that we're planning ahead. There's no telling when the next minion decides to rear their head," the fox said. "By the way, Rika. Have you managed to get some sleep since Pharaohmon attempted to mentally destroy you?" 

"Just a little. I'll be the first to admit, that creep scares me. I can't believe he tried to force me to give up my Tamer ways and end my life. What kind of a sick freak would ever do that? I hope he never attempts to pull that crap off with me anymore." 

"I'll be sure to intervene before he ever attempts to lay a finger on you, Rika. I promise you." 

"Thanks, Renamon." 

Just then, a hand touches Rika's shoulder and this throws her off guard. Renamon saw this coming and quickly phases out. Rika quickly turns around and sighs in relief as she came face to face with a teenage boy. The boy was just as startled and stepped back a few feet. 

"Excuse me? Don't you realize it's rude to sneak up on somebody like that? I could file you for assault." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." 

"It's all right," she replied. "So what do you want?" 

"I'm new in town and I just need to know where I can find a good place to kick back in this park." 

"You could always try those trees over beside the pond. I see a lot of people sitting by them." 

"Thanks. I really need to catch up on my sleep. By the way, my name is Lance." 

"That's nice. The name is Rika Nonaka." 

"Wait, you're **THE** Rika Nonaka? The Digimon Queen?" 

"Yeah, that would be me and no one else." 

"Wow! I can't believe it! You're my favorite duelist. I've heard stories about how you've dominated just about every opposition that comes you're way. I respect the hell out of that." 

"I never thought I'd have some fans." 

"Believe me. You're a role model for girls. Now I'm starting to see more girls you're age taking up digimon card dueling. It seems they want to be just like you." 

"They can try, but they'll never be as great as I am." 

"You seem pretty sure of yourself." 

"I've always been." 

"Rika!!" a boy's voice calls out. "Rika!!" 

"Well, it's about time those two knuckleheads showed up," muttered the red head. 

Arriving at the entrance was Takato and Guilmon. The goggle boy lowered himself in order to catch his breath. Guilmon happily rolls onto the grass and takes a whiff of the fresh air. 

"Fresh air at last!" Guilmon cries out gleefully. 

Lance looked over to Guilmon and was caught completely by surprise. Even though Pharaohmon, that still does not change the fact, possessed him that Lance had never seen a real digimon up close. 

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Rika. We didn't know you were going to be here early." 

"I told you last night, goggle head! You always have to make me wait for you! Next time this ever happens, I'm going to sit my ass at home and you'll just have to find me there." 

"Look, I'm sorry. Anyway, all we have to do is wait for Henry…" 

Suddenly, Takato takes notice of Lance and tilts his head. 

"Who's the guy?" Takato asked. 

"Oh, I just might him when I got here. I thought he was simply a stalker, but he happens to be big fan of mine. Though I really can't believe I actually have fans. His name is Lance." 

"Pleased to meet you, Takato. So you're the boy this girl has told me about." 

"Um, yeah. The pleasure is all mine. So, what are you doing here anyway?" 

"I was going to catch up on my sleep. By the way, is that thing a digimon?" 

Takato gasped as he had forgotten to put on a proper disguise for Guilmon. The boy put his hand over his mouth and cursed under his breath. 

"It's ok. I'm not going to scream and cause a scene," Lance replied. "Wow, I really thought I'd see one up close. The only time I've seen them was through the television broadcasts about a year ago." 

"It's all right. This one won't even hurt a fly. C'mon here, boy!" Takato calls out. 

"Coming, Takatomon!" 

Guilmon rushed over towards Takato and stops at his side. The digimon looks up at Lance and extends his hand. 

"I'm Guilmon. What's you're name?" 

"The name is Lance. It's nice to meet a digimon up close." 

"He's a nice guy, Takatomon. I like him." 

"I might as well introduce you to my digimon. Renamon!" 

With that said, Renamon appears before Lance in a stealth-like stance. The teenager turns and faces Renamon. 

"Whoa. She just appeared from out of nowhere!" 

"She has a habit of popping out whenever she wants to," said Rika. "Or if I summon her." 

"I'm impressed. So, you're the only ones with digimon partners?" 

"No, we have a group of friends who have digimon as their partners. We consider them more as our friends and equals rather than just partners," Takato explained. "Just don't go spreading the word out, ok?" 

"Sure, no problem. As a matter of fact, I'm just completely stunned. This is my first time to see digimon up close and personal!" 

"Well, we're glad you got you're chance," Takato said. 

Suddenly, Henry is seen walking through the entrance gate with Terriermon clinging on his right shoulder. The bunny digimon calls out to the other Tamers with his ever wiseass voice. 

"Yo, fellas! Terriermon is in da house!" the digimon calls out. 

"You seriously need to lay off the television," Henry remarked. 

"Henry! Terriermon! We're glad you could make it!" Takato cries out. 

"I had a really yummy breakfast," Terriermon said. "I managed to break a record by eating three stacks of pancakes. You should have seen the look on Henry's face." 

"You literally ate it without chewing," Henry said. "Anyway, who's the guy?" 

"Oh this is Lance. We just met him just about now. Well actually, Rika met him first." 

"So that little guy is you're digimon," Lance said. "This is simply so awesome. You guys must be the luckiest bunch in the world." 

"It isn't easy being a Tamer, trust me," Henry said. 

"Especially when you have some lunatic out there trying to kill you. We've been having some run-ins with some pretty nasty digimon led by this creep Pharaohmon," Rika said. "I'll never forgive that bastard." 

"Wow, this Pharaohmon sounds very bad. So, where is he? Is he hiding at the very moment? Lance asked out of curiousity. 

"We're not even sure what he looks like. We believe he's taken the form of a human being," said Renamon. 

"Hmmm, that's pretty smart on his part, but I'm sure you guys will take care of him right?" Lance replied with a smile on his face. 

"You're giving him credit for being smart? Are you nuts?! If you had known us longer, then you would have realized just how ruthless this jerk is. Don't give him any credit. He doesn't deserve it," Takato spat out. 

"Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset." 

"It's okay. It's better you didn't know Pharaohmon." 

"I doubt that punk has any friends," Terriermon said. "If he were here right now, I'd give him the ol' one two!" 

Lance simply chuckled and was beginning to speak as Pharaohmon through the boy's mind. 

_"Ha. Those incompetent fools don't know who I really am. Their obvious hatred for me can only bring a warm smile on my face. Oh, Takato, how glorious will it be for you to witness you're worst fear appear before you're very own eyes. Mheh."_

******************************************************************** 

**11:30 A.M.**

Elsewhere within Shinjuku, a travel bus is seen dropping off a large portion of people coming in from out of town. Amongst the crowd was a spike-haired boy with an ancient item wrapped around his neck. A blonde teen, a brunette teen and a teenage girl also accompany him. 

"Here, we are guys, back in Shinjuku," Yugi said. 

"It still… looks the same," Joey muttered. 

"What do you expect? Don't tell me you were begging for the city to be trashed!" Tea snaps. "It's better being peaceful than wrecked. Right, Yugi?" 

"Yeah. We need to find Takato and his friends first. Then, we'll focus on planning out our next course of action against Pharaohmon. Now, Takato told us to meet him over at the local park." 

"Before we go, can we at least grab something to eat? I didn't even get a chance to get breakfast," Joey whined. 

"I asked if you wanted my ham sandwich on the bus," Tristan remarked. 

"Ugh. Look I wasn't even thinking about food then!" 

"Weill you two put a cork in it?!" Tea yells. 

"The park is just up ahead. We'll get something to eat after we see Takato and the kids. They're more important," Yugi said. "Follow me." 

With that said, Yugi led his friends down the street towards the entrance of the local Shinjuku Central Park. Yugi looked ahead to find Takato and the Tamers gathered at one spot. The boy cries out in order to get their attention. 

"Takato! Rika! Henry! Hey guys!" Yugi calls out. 

Takato turns and saw Yugi waving towards him. The goggle head waves back. 

"It's them! Yugi! Over here!" Takato responds. 

Lance's eyes widened. Standing before him is two most formidable foes have now been gathered into one area. This has turned out to be the way he had wanted. He sets his sights on the Millennium Puzzle. 

_"Yes, this day just couldn't get any better! Now I have Takato and Yugi in one location, but I can't let any of them find out my true identity. Hopefully, Felinismon is carrying out my wishes. Human souls should be able to help sustain my dormant form just a little longer. I can't gather too much for himself or my spirit will eventually be expelled from this boy's body and I'm finished…"_

Lance was quickly cut off as Yugi walks up to him. The teenage boy steered his eyes away from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and nodded with a grin. 

"You must be Yugi Muto. I've also heard about you. You're reputation is very well known throughout the country. You're the champion of Duelist Kingdom and Battle City." 

"Gee, thanks, Lance." 

"Are you looking to enter anymore tournaments?" 

"Nah, I'm going to take it easy. I've had to put up with some tough and stressful duels." 

"I see. Well, I think it's best you should take a break. Every champion must take a breather, even the grand ones." 

"Henry. Is it just me or does this guy seem a little weary," Takato whispered. 

"I don't know. He doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. He probably just wants to make some new friends. Didn't Rika say he was new in town?" 

"Yeah…" 

"So, let's give him a chance." 

"You're right. Maybe I'm just a little paranoid after everything we've been through. We just don't know who to trust anymore." 

"I know what you mean." 

Lance listened to their conversation and chuckled deeply to himself. 

_"That's right. I'm starting to sense their doubts. It's a shame that I'll have to eventually end my friendship with these naive fools and put them out of their miseries. It's only a matter of time before I unleash Takato's worst fear…"_

********************************************************************* 

**Shibuya: 11:40 A.M.**

Doing her part within the city of Shibuya, Felinismon slowly began to sap way as much soul energy from every person she locates. The orb in her hands was feeding off every soul essence and collected in a large mass. Satisfied with her work, the feline leaps off from every rooftop in order to keep a rapid pace. 

"Excellent, no Sailor Senshi or any other pest has managed to get in my way. Perfect, I surely can't fail this." 

Fortunately, she has been able to mask her energy and that has helped prevent herself from getting caught. 

"Hmmm, I'm curious to know when my lord will unleash his secret weapon. I can't wait to see the look on that boy's face when he realizes that he has to face up against his greatest fear. Though, I sort have remorse for him… Why is my lord hell bent on torturing the boy? He should really focus on capturing Yugi Muto's Millennium Puzzle or the Sailor Senshi's power sources. Killing the boy won't gain him power essential for his revival. I just hope you've made a wise judgment, Lord Pharaohmon." 

Looking on from afar was a red-haired teen with a purple school uniform. He sensed a slight disturbance in the air and it was coming from Shinjuku. 

"What is this pure evil I'm sensing? It's coming from Shinjuku. I had better warn Yusuke and the others." 

********************************************************************* 

**11:50 A.M.**

Deep within the southern district in Shibuya, a certain raven-haired college girl is walking down the sidewalk with a bag of groceries. Rei Hino was heading back to her apartment home, which she shares with Makoto and Minako. The dorms at their college was very much full and they were forced to relocate to a local apartment complex. Rei bought some groceries, because Makoto was planning on cooking a rich feast. 

"I just these are what Makoto have been asking for. I can't wait to know what she's planning on cooking up." 

"Rei!" a young girl's voice calls out. 

Responding to the call of her name, Rei turns and finds a blonde-haired girl with a lavender hat, striped t-shirt accessorized with a lavender vest and a skirt. Izumi runs up towards Rei. 

"Izumi! How have you been?" 

"Fine. Thank you. What are you doing?" 

"Oh carrying some groceries and going home. My room mate is going to be cooking up a big meal." 

"Wow, that sounds swell. Have any idea what she's making?" 

"Believe me. She loves to surprise us with her recipes." 

"I'd like to try some of you're friends recipes." 

"Well, how would you like to come over? I can introduce you to my friends." 

"I don't have any plans today, sooo… I'd love to come. What would be the perfect time?" 

"How about six 'o clock?" 

"I'm there!" 

"I'll see you tonight then." 

Just then, Rei felt an evil disturbance coming from Shinjuku. This was not coming from Pharaohmon, since he's masked his presence. This source of evil was unknown even to Rei. Izumi took notice of Rei spacing out towards the skies. 

"Rei…? Are you okay? Rei?" 

"I feel an evil source emitting from Shinjuku… What is this terrible power? This couldn't be Phar-" 

_"What is she talking about? Has she started seeing things? Wait, she senses Pharaohmon?! No, Takuya said that Pharaohmon masks his energy. This energy that Rei senses ought to be from someone else. But who?"_

"Izumi. I better get going. It was nice talking to you again. Hope to see you there tonight. You have my number, right?" 

"Yeah. Don't worry. If something else comes up, I'll be sure to let you know." 

"Ok." 

"See you then." 

Rei nods in agreement as Izumi walks off to go about the rest of her day. The raven-haired girl turns around and starts picking up that same dark manifestation. It was quickly growing. 

"Those kids with the digimon live in Shinjuku! I just hope they're aware of the danger. I have to warn Makoto and Minako about this!" 

Relocating herself over at an empty parking lot, Izumi holds out her D-Tector and started picking up a dark essence growing with massive proportions. She was shocked at the rate it was going. 

"This doesn't look good. I've got to warn Takuya about this! This thing might even be a greater threat than even Cherubimon ever was." 

******************************************************************** 

**Shinjuku: Noon**

Walking down the street is a boy with a red long-sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. His hair is brown and stood stiff. Suddenly, he felt a slight vibration in his right pocket. He pulls out what looks like the Tamers' D-Ark models. As a matter of fact, it is a D-Ark and the device was picking up a large amount of negative energy. 

"What's this? I'm picking up a rather strong energy signal. Do Takato and the others even know about this? Is this something we should even worry about?" 

"Ryo…" a deep voice speaks out from the shadows of a nearby alleyway. "It is as I feared. A great darkness is approaching and it will require more than just us to confront this force." 

"Cyberdramon. What do you think we ought to do?" 

"We have to find Takato and the others as soon as possible. However, it's really unnecessary for us to warn them. Their D-Arks ought to have picked the energy signal by now." 

"In that case, we have to go and warn them. According to my D-Ark, they're not to far from here. They're all located in one location, Shinjuku Central Park. Follow me, Cyberdramon!" 

With that said, the enigmatic dramon leaps out from the alleyway, snatches Ryo and speeds off towards the park. Ryo held tightly on his partner in order to prevent himself from falling off. 

"Next time, warn me before you do that…" 

******************************************************************** 

**12:05 P.M.**

As soon as their D-Arks started going off, Takato, Rika and Henry looked up towards the heavens. The skies were starting to darken and the digimon felt an overwhelming evil slowly manifesting within the environment around them. 

"What's going on?! Our D-Arks are going off!" Henry calls out. 

"Something tells me that Mother Nature is getting a case of PMS," remarked Terriermon. 

"How can you even joke at a time like this?!" Joey asked frantically. "That's some radical thunder." 

Guilmon's eyes started to stiffen and he was growling deeply to himself. He was the only one to recognize this power and it was something he had wished to never to manifest in any form again. 

"Takato… I've felt this energy before…" 

"What?" 

"I've felt this evil force before. I know because this force was once apart of me…" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Think back, Takatomon. Remember…" 

Yugi looks up towards the darkened heavens and held his Millennium Puzzle tightly. 

**"Yugi. I'm sensing a great darkness. Every other foe we've encountered pale in comparison to this frightening juggernaut of destruction,"** Yami said in Yugi's thoughts. 

"An even greater power?!" 

Lance simply looks on with a twisted smirk on his face. Fortunately, no one has noticed the evil grin that has crossed the boy's face. Lance turns his attention to the heavens and waves his hand. 

_"Yes, it is time. These children are about to go face to face with their greatest fear. Arise, Dark Megidramon…"_

His eyes were emitting an invisible red glow as the clouds were starting to part away and the radical thunder started to die down. The Tamers/Duelist team turned their attention to the darkened heavens and noticed a massive pair of purple eyes peering through. Suddenly, a loud, demonic screech was heard echoing from the skies. 

Takato could only look on with fear as he quickly recognized that call. He heard it from his dream last night and knew what they were about to encounter. Guilmon was the first to realize it. Takato could only mutter one name that has always managed to come back to haunt him in his dreams. His body stiffened and his throat had now gone dry. However, he had enough strength to speak and utter the name of the monster within his nightmares. 

"Megidramon…" 

********************************************************************* 

**12:15 P.M.**

The entire city's population was now beginning to grow weary because of the radical thunderstorms. These turn of events have been quite unusual and the lighting has managed to disrupt every piece of electronics. Televisions, cell phones, satellites, and light sources have started going on the fritz. 

Noticing that her cell phone was giving off a bad reception, a girl with a green shirt matched with a skirt. She also wore a shirt underneath and a pair of tennis shoes. Her brown hair is tied up with one tiny ponytail tied to the side. She tries to contact Takato, but to no avail. She knew what this meant and her body started to quiver with slight fear written across her face. 

"No… It couldn't be…" 

********************************************************************* 

**12: 20 P.M.**

Running across the outside street are a teenage boy pair with school uniforms on. One wore the casual blue and has fiery red hair. The other teen wore a green uniform and has his hair slicked back. 

Suddenly, the red haired teen stopped at his tracks and felt a terrifying vibe emitting from the skylines. He points up and the other boy saw a pair of glowing eyes. 

"Look at that, Urameshi! I told you I wasn't just kidding around." 

"That's got to be what Kurama was trying to warn me about." 

"This thing probably has an even greater power than even those two guys we fought trying to save Yukina." 

"You might be right, but I'm not about to just sit in ass and let this thing trash the place." 

"Urameshi! Don't you think those warriors ought to handle a situation like this?" 

"I don't know about you, Kuwabara. But I'm going to kick some ass." 

With that said, Yusuke Urameshi heads off towards the location where he will eventually find the Tamers and their allies. Kuwabara reluctantly follows his former school rival. 

"Hold on, Urameshi! I'm not going to let you hog the fun like Hiei did!" 

******************************************************************** 

**12:28 P.M.**

Making their way by rooftop, Agunimon and Fairymon were off to confront this force of darkness. The other Legendary Warriors were going to meet with them at a different location. 

"So, you're telling me that there's going to be some sort of destructive force arriving in Shinjuku? Man that city has had bad luck." 

"Yeah. After I heard Rei sensing a dark force from here, I just had to call you guys. By the way, where are the others?" 

"They said that they would be meeting us from a different location. Don't worry, we'll be ready for whatever this thing is." 

"I sure do hope so." 

As the pair continued leaping from roof to roof, they were unaware that the three Sailor warriors were following them. They were quick enough to keep up with the humanoid digimons' pace. 

"Looks like we've got some company," Sailor Venus said. 

"Are sure this thing is as strong as you make it out to be, Mars?" asked Sailor Jupiter. 

"Yes. I'm positive. I've felt frightening powers before, but this one is among the most terrifying." 

"Hey, we've beaten some of the deadliest demons and here we are still alive to tell about it," Venus replied. "We'll survive this." 

"I sure do hope so, especially with all the allies we've received lately," the raven-haired warrior said. 

********************************************************************* 

**12:30 P.M.**

Takato looks up towards the heavens and was visibly trembling at the sight of his worst fear. Guilmon stood his ground to protect his Tamer. 

"I'm ready for it, Takato. I won't let you down!" 

"It's coming out!" Rika exclaimed. 

With that said, everyone looked up and saw a massive serpent-shaped dragon beast soaring across the heavens. The aura that covered its body gave off quite a terrifying presence. The digimon held their ground and were prepared to attack the new enemy. 

"It is Megidramon…" Takato stuttered. "That coward actually did it… Pharaohmon has summoned my worst fear…" 

_"Yes, you fool. I've managed to resurrect the one monster you were unable to control in the past. However, I've given it a portion of my power. You're hopes of survival has gone down the drain. As for you Yugi, you shall be easy pickings once my monster has finished you. Then I'll take you're puzzle and harness it's greatest secrets."_

The viral version of this Megidramon has dark purple skin instead of the usual red. Its eyes now gave off a faint golden flare. Its mouth was dripped with acidic saliva. 

"Yugi! Tell me what in the world is that thing?!" Tea screamed. 

"Definitely not a friendly face. Yami, it's time to take control! **YUGIOH!**" 

As soon as he said that, Yugi quickly matured into a taller version of himself but his presence was stronger than it ever was. Yami was back in control of his younger protégé. 

"I sense a great evil within this beast! I don't know how Pharaohmon created such a monster, but I sense that it does not have a mind of it's own. It's going to attack whatever moves. We must stay on our guard." 

"Screw that! I say we attack that thing with whatever we can!" Joey calls out. 

"Takato! Are you okay?" Henry cries out. 

"Yeah… I just can't believe I'm facing him again…" 

"Listen to me! That Megidramon is a fake. You can't let it distract you! You've managed to overcome this fear before! It's time to let Guilmon show this faker who's the boss!" 

"Are you up for it, Guilmon?" 

"You bet! There can only be one bread eater!" 

"Heh, you're right. Sorry for worrying you, Guilmon. I'm back and more focused than ever! Guilmon! It's time we bio-merge!" 

"I've got an even better idea, but I will need Renamon and Terriermon to cover for me first." 

"Guilmon? Since when are you the one to come up with a strategy?" 

"I learned from you, Takatomon. Now listen up. There's only one way to beat this faker and I need you to get angry." 

"Angry? But if I do that, you'll feed off of my anger and become corrupt again. I don't want to risk you becoming like that monster again. I can't do it…" 

"It's the only way…" 

Takato sat on the floor and thought about Guilmon's new strategy. The rookie turns to face the others and gives them an assuring nod. 

"Ok, Terriermon! Ready to bio-merge?" 

"I'd thought you'd never ask!" 

"Renamon?" 

"Yes, let's do this!" 

[Play "One Vision" during the Tamers Bio-Merge Sequence] 

**Bio-Merge Evolution**

"Bio-Merge Activate!!" 

"Terriermon Bio-Merge!!" 

The two were quickly fused together as they eventually evolved into a massive, green armored titan with a dog's face. 

"Mega Gargomon!!" 

"Bio-Merge Activate!!" 

"Renamon Bio-Merge!!" 

Rika and Renamon merged with each other and digivolved into a single feminine entity. Their body was covered by an array of golden armor and a fox-like mask covers her face. A staff appears in one hand and the warrior gracefully lands on top of Mega Gargomon's head. 

"Sakuyamon!!" 

["One Vision" ends] 

Yami and his friends were next to summon forth their strongest monsters. Using the magic of his Millennium Puzzle, Yami Yugi allows four monsters from their respective decks to appear on the battlefield. Representing Yami was none other than the Dark Magician. Joey's monster choice was the Flame Swordsman. Tea's summon turned out to be the Dark Magician Girl instead of the Magician of Fate. Tristan's choice was the Cyber Commander. 

"Heh, talk about a reunion of monsters," Joey said. "This ought to be enough to cool that hothead's temper." 

"Let's not get too hasty, Joey. The Scrabmon pale in comparison with this beast." 

"As long as we have our trap and magic cards, we ought to be do fine," Tea said. 

"Let's hope so," stated Tristan. 

"Why isn't it not attacking us yet?" Sakuyamon wondered. 

"Probably waiting until we make the first move," replied Mega Gargomon. "We can't allow it to buy itself more time." 

_"No kidding, you imbecile. That's exactly what I want you to do! However, what good will any of you're pitiful offense do against my beast?"_

"Lance! You have to get out of here! This is not a palce for you to be!" Takato calls out. 

"Right! I'll let you guys handle this! Good luck!" Lance cries out as he ran off towards the entrance gate. _"Have fun with you're new friend, Takato Matsuki. Ha."_

"All right everyone! I think that's the last of the innocent bystanders! We can attack head on without any hold backs!" Yami calls out. 

"Let's do this!" Mega Gargomon calls out. 

"I'll send my Flame Swordsman!" 

"The same goes for my Cyber Commander!" 

"Looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty," Mega Gargomon said. "Wish me luck, Sakuyamon!" 

"Be careful!" 

Mega Gargomon soars up into the heavens. Both the Cyber Commander and Flame Swordsman landed on both sides of his massive shoulder plates. 

"They have to be cautious. I sense that our array of summons will not be enough to down this behemoth," Yami Yugi said. "However, I'm not going to lose hope." 

The armored mega was the first attack as he launched an array of missiles from throughout his body. 

"Mega Barrage!!" 

"Give it to him, Flame Swordsman!" 

With that said, Joey's summon and the Cyber Commander launched out their attacks to add along with Mega Gargomon's massive firepower. Megidramon saw these blasts coming forth, but didn't seem to bother moving away. Megidramon allowed the attacks to blast it's unprotected body. As soon as they stopped their assault, they watched as the smoke cloud dissipated. Flying out through the fog, Megidramon was completely unscathed and begin to gather a dark aura around itself. 

"Uh oh! It absorbed their attacks!" Yami Yugi calls out. 

"Say what?! How it looked like he had finished him!" Joey exclaimed. "There's no way it would have survived without a scratch." 

"Joey. I'd hate to say this, but we're screwed," Tristan remarked. 

"How was it able to absorb those blows?!" Mega Gargomon said. 

"Takatomon! We have to focus on making you angry again," Guilmon said. "Listen, I need you to get angry. Please, that way I can digivolve into Megidramon again." 

"I won't because you'll most likely lose control and turn on me." 

"I can assure you that it won't happen like the last time. Please, you have to trust me on this…" 

"Guilmon… I…" Takato stuttered. 

Suddenly, Megidramon was next to make it's move and flew towards Mega Gargomon. The armored mega was unaware as to which direction the beast was moving at. Megidramon lashes out at Mega Gargomon with a devastating tail whip followed by a claw slash. Mega Gargomon is sent plummeting towards a nearby warehouse. Cyber Commander and Flame Swordsman landed back down with Yugi's friends. 

"Mega Gargomon!" Sakuyamon calls out. _"What now, Rika?"_

"Yugi! That thing easily blew them away!" Tea exclaimed. "I don't think our monsters are going to make any difference." 

"Not unless we try! Dark Magician! Use you're Dark Magic Attack!" 

Following the Pharaoh's command, the Dark Magician blasts Megidramon with his staff. The monster is engulfed in a black barrier and the magic starts to take effect on it. Yami Yugi looks on with a glimmer of hope. 

"The Dark Magician's magic is slowing that mosnter down!" Joey calls out. "Way to go, Yug!" 

_"Hold on Yami! Take a closer look!"_ Yugi warned through Yami's thoughts. 

"Oh no! The beast is overcoming my Dark Magician's spell!" 

"Dark Magician Girl! I want you to aid my friend's Dark Magician! Go now!" 

Dark Magician Girl flies up and meets with her male counterpart. The duo turns and summons forth a magical combo blast. Megidramon is caught in yet another magical barrier. The beast is eventually being succumbed by their magic. 

"All right, that ought to slow him down, Yugi!" Tristan said. 

"Let's keep our monsters on the attack, Tea. This way we can allow Takato and Guilmon to bio-merge into Gallantmon…" 

"Yug! You might want to reconsider that plan! Because our scaly friend is breaking through their magical barrier!" Joey calls out. 

"What?! It can't be!" 

Much to everyone's surprise, Megidramon tears through the Magician duo's combined blasts and blasts a wave of flames in their direction. Fortunately, the Magicians were agile enough to dodge the attack in time. 

"Takato! We're going to need Gallantmon," Yami Yugi said. "Our Dark Magicians can only fight off such a monster for so long." 

"Takato. We need to get this over with," Guilmon said. "You're going to have to release you're anger. You can't hold back. This is Pharaohmon's doing and you said yourself that you wanted to defeat him. Whatever it takes, remember?" 

"Yes…" 

"Then, release this anger, Takato. It's okay. I promise to remain in control." 

"Promise?" 

"Cross my digital heart…" 

"All right then…" 

With that said, Takato looks up at Megidramon with eyes of fiery. Every time he saw the flying beast, he would picture that same shadowy presence of Pharaohmon. The boy's hands clenched and he grasped his D-Ark tightly. 

"Takato… What are you doing?" Sakuyamon asked. "Don't tell me you're going to…" 

"If Pharaohmon wants to use my greatest fears against me, then I'll bring forth the real deal. I'll be Pharaohmon's worst nightmare! Do you hear me, you spineless coward?!" 

Listening to the boy's rambling, Lance was standing outside the park gates with a sinister grin. 

_"You as my worst nightmare? Ha, they will be the day. You are so naive, Takato Matsuki. You can't even comprehend the true nature of the realm of darkness. Go ahead and bring forth the real Megidramon. It should be quite entertaining. You don't realize that my right hand servant, Felinismon, is gathering human souls in order to help maintain my spiritual form. In the end, I'll be the one who comes out victorious…"_

Just then, the boy saw two of the Legendary Warriors arrive at the park just in time. Agunimon and Fairymon faced off against the overwhelming presence of Megidramon. The possessed boy simply chuckled. 

_"The Legendary Warriors have arrived. It's not like they'll make a difference. I also sense the presence of the three Sailor Senshi. I should really focus on that girl who uses the anti-evil seal parchment. However, I doubt even that will do any real damage to my beast. I'll just see how this turns out…"_

Agunimon and Fairymon were prepared to make their next attack on the demon. 

"Hey, it's those digimon from Shibuya!" Takato calls out. 

"They most likely sensed Megidramon's presence. Tea, let's call off our Magicians for now. They'll need a power boost with one of our magic cards." 

"You got it." 

Also to everyone's surprise, the three Sailor Senshi arrive at the battle site. Agunimon was not too surprised to see them again. 

"Well you just came in time," Agunimon said. 

"Ack! What is this?! A reunion?!" Joey cried out. 

"They came just in time," Yami Yugi said. "Remember we have only one goal in common: to defeat Pharaohmon." 

"Pharaohmon has done everything he could to destroy all of us," Takato said. "But that no good coward is too afraid to face us alone!" 

"So, how about we turn up the heat?" Agunimon said. 

"Yeah. Now you're talking," Sailor Mars said. 

Megidramon slowly levitates down towards the center of the park and knocks away numerous trees with the lash of his tail. Agunimon leaps up and launches out an array of fire blasts at the massive beast. The warrior of flames spins into a tornado and unleashes a fiery wave. 

"Pyro Tornado!!" 

Megidramon easily disperses the flames with a whiff of his dragon breath. Sailor Mars was next to take a shot. She presses the tips of her fingers together and launches a massive fireball against her gigantic adversary. 

"Fire Soul!!" 

The fireball started flying towards Megidramon. Everyone waited to see if the beast was going to attempt to dodge it. However, Megidramon had another idea in mind. The beast opens it's mouth and swallows up the fireball, much to Mars' dismay. 

"No! That can't be possible!" 

_"Oh but it is. You fools can't use fire blasts against Megidramon. Because his main attacks are fire-based. You're only adding more fire power than he can already muster,"_ Pharaohmon said in Lance's thoughts. 

"Guilmon. If it can absorb some blows and fire based attacks, then we're going to be in trouble. I don't think even another Megidramon will make a difference." 

"Trust me, Takato. It will. Just keep fueling you're desire with anger. I know that deep inside you have hatred for Pharaohmon. Heck, even I have hatred for this monster…" 

Takato's teeth seethed as his body started to tremble out of furious anger. 

Lance kept a close look on Takato's action and felt an overwhelming anger slowly rising. He sensed the boy's urge to not just kill Megidramon but to extract retribution on the madman behind the recent attacks. 

_"That's it. Don't resist that urge to want me dead. Hate me like you've never hated anyone else before. I'll just keep torturing you until the day you die. Take you're anger out on Megidramon. Show me this hidden rage."_

Megidramon has just gotten done knocking back the Legendary Warrior and Sailor Senshi teams with tail lashes. The Magicians looked on as they were beginning to have false hopes for the situation. 

"Yugi, I don't think our Magicians are going to make any difference." 

"Wrong, Tea. We still have our magic card. The Magical Formula card. We can equip this for our Magicians. It might not help defeat Megidramon, but it will increase our monster's attack power." 

"Good call. Let's do it." 

Megidramon hoists both Fairymon and Agunimon up with his clawed limbs. The warriors struggled to break free, but the beast had other plans. Megidramon was hungry and these two would provide the perfect meal. 

"Don't tell me he's going toe at us!" Fairymon cries out. 

"You can't eat me! I taste rather bad!" Agunimon exclaimed. "Human meat doesn't digest well!" 

"Tell that to him!" 

Megidramon was about to enjoy his full course meal, until a massive aqua energy blast nails Megidramon in his right eye. This caught the monster off guard and sends it crashing back. Fairymon and Agunimon were released from the monster's grip and unleashed their patented techniques as a form of retaliation. 

Everyone turns to find Yusuke with his fist extended out. 

"Hey! It's that guy who saved me from Aspmon!" Takato calls out. "Thanks again!" 

"so, Pharaohmon is still letting all you punks run the place? That's just fine. That means more target practice," Yusuke remarked. 

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara cries out. "Did you get him?!" 

"No, I slipped and hit a tree. Of course, but I'm not even sure that put him out." 

Kuwabara caught a good glimpse of Megidramon and was taken back in utter fear. 

"This is the monster that was giving off that large amount of scary energy? Urameshi, we can't play around with this thing." 

"No kidding." 

Smashing it's way through the smoke, Megidramon came sprawling out with one eye completely incinerated. The beast lets out a blood-curling roar that shook the foundation of the park. 

"Wicked! This thing is too much," Joey said. 

"If we allow this monster to live, then its power will grow tremendously and this city will be reduced to dust," Sailor Venus muttered despite her injuries. 

"I don't think our bodies can handle an Eternal power up," Mars replied. "That thing nearly crushed my bones." 

"Takato. It's time. They've bought us enough time. Don't be afraid. Like I said, I promise to keep myself under control." 

"Ok, Guilmon. You've convinced me enough. Sakuyamon. I want you to lend the Dark Magicians a hand while Guilmon undergoes his evolution. It looks like we're going to revive Megidramon our way." 

"The last thing we need is another Megidramon!" Sakuyamon retorted. 

"Trust me on this on, Rika. Just do you're part!" 

"Alright. Don't you get killed?!" 

With that said, Sakuyamon soars off towards viral Megidramon in hopes of buying Takato and Guilmon enough time to pull off the evolution. 

"Yugi! Tea! Play those cards!" Takato commanded. 

"Now! We equip our Dark Magicians with Magical Formula!" Yami calls out. "With you're increased power, we want you to aid Sakuyamon!" 

As soon he said that, a massive book appears before Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. The pair absorbed the knowledge from the book and their magical power became stronger as a result of it. 

Sakuyamon summons forth an array of spirit foxes that started engulfing Megidramon. The beast easily shrugged off the spirits as if they were annoying insects. Megidramon lashes its tail at Sakuyamon, who had just dodged it in time. The mega turned to see Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl from behind. The magician duo blast Megidramon with a magic combo blast. Sakuyamon moves away and allows the blast to strike Megidramon. Yusuke points his patented 'Spirit Gun' to help them hold off the ravenous demon. This gave Takato and Guilmon the opportunity to take their move. 

"Let's do this, Guilmon! It's time to do the unthinkable…" 

The D-Ark in Takato's hand started going off and Guilmon's body started to emit a bright crimson aura. Everyone else not participating in the battle watched Takato and Guilmon. The goggle head looks on nervously, but very determined. 

"Guilmon warp shinka!!" 

Guilmon's body erupted with a massive red column surrounding him. His body started to grow in massive size and he looked exactly like the Megidramon that Pharaohmon created. However, as the column faded away, Takato's frown turns into that of a grin. 

Standing in Guilmon's place was a completely different version of Megidramon. It wasn't as frightening as the beast that nearly destroyed the entire Digital World. This one stood upright with two massive legs to hold his balance. His eyes were completely innocent as Guilmon's and a pair of blades were sheathed from his side elbows. He lifts his head up and a pair of massive gargoyle-like wings spread out. 

"That's Guilmon?!" Mega Gargomon calls out. _"At least he didn't lose his cool and go ballistic."_

_"He looks so different!!"_ Sakuyamon thought. 

Arriving at the battlefield too late, Ryo and Cyberdramon were stunned by the appearance of the newly digivolved Megidramon. 

"That's the Megidramon Takato and the others were talking about? He doesn't seem as menacing as they make him out to be." 

"You're wrong, Ryo. This is Guilmon's corrupt mega form, yet he was able to suppress all hatred. Takato must have suppressed all of his hate. This explains the change for Megidramon." 

"Is that right?" 

"Guilmon? Thank god. You're not corrupted." 

"I told you, Takatomon. You suppressed every negative thought. You simply wanted to destroy Pharaohmon and protect the lives of others." 

"But what about the last time? You digivolved into a monster." 

"I became corrupt because you were directing hatred towards Beelzebumon for taking Leomon's life away and nearly killing us. That was much different then. You truly are destined to be my partner, Takato." 

"Thanks. Now, let's give this faker a piece of our mind!" 

"I'll be sure to send Pharaohmon a message through him! By the way, just to let you know, I'm still Megidramon. But I'm in complete control of myself." 

Lance glances towards the battlefield while still standing behind the gate walls. His grin widened even more at the delight of watching the non-corrupt Megidramon proving his worth. 

_"Yes, I'd like to see how you fare against my monster,"_ Lance thought. _"Then, I'll know what I'm truly up against."_

"Make some room for me! Coming through!" Megidramon calls out. "There can only be one, you fake!" 

The magicians halted their attacks, as did Sakuyamon and Yusuke. Megidramon charged towards the fake and plows through several trees with his shoulder blades. Megidramon follows it up with a head butt that knocks the Pseudo-Megidramon a hundred yards back. 

"Yeah! Way to nail it to him!" Ryo cheers on. 

"I can't believe he has his form under control. But it's better than him going ballistic and tearing our asses up," Sakuyamon replied. 

Megidramon calmly walks over towards his fallen adversary. Unknown to him, the pseudo lashed out its tail and wraps it tightly around Megidramon's left foot. It hoisted Megidramon up over his head and proceeds to slam him down to the ground. 

"Guilmon!!" Takato calls out. 

Elsewhere, Agunimon and Fairymon gave the fallen Sailor Senshi a hand. Kuwabara stood next to Yusuke as they watched the battle between the two monsters unfold. 

"You're not going to do anything, Urameshi?" 

"Nah. That kid and his dino have this in the bag." 

"How can you be sure?" 

"I have this hunch. That faker won't live up to the real deal." 

"I sure do hope you're right." 

Sailor Mars slowly rises to her feet. She then turns and faces the pseudo-Megidramon and an idea ran through her mind. She slowly pulls out an anti-evil parchment from inside her glove and prepares to use it. 

_"Now to find the perfect spot to place it. That ought to give that boy's digimon a chance to finish this monster."_

The fake digimon slumbers over the fallen Megidramon and readies a fire blast from its mouth. Takato cries out for his partner to recover, but to no avail. Suddenly, Mars leaps up, begins a Shinto chant and summons the spiritual ki essential for her anti-evil seal to work. 

"Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Sai! Zen! Akuryou taisan!" 

Lance watched the entire sequence and caught glimpse of Mars' anti-evil seal. 

_"I doubt that will work my dear…"_

However, to everyone's surprise and to Lance's dismay, the senshi managed to place the seal on the pseudo's forehead. The beast was now frozen stiff by the seal. 

"Well I'll be damned…" Yusuke said. 

"Did you just see that, Yugi?!" Tea cried. "She managed to contain him with that seal!" 

"Yes and since it's a demon, that seal will render the monster powerless. A brilliant strategic maneuver if you ask me." 

_"What?! No! This can't be! How was she able to seal my monster? He was supposed to overcome such a petty spell! Unless… Of course! That girl looks similar to an ancient digital priestess that attempted to seal me away during my golden era in the digital world. Is it possible that she may be linked to this same priestess? She was powerful enough to waste my entire dark armies with one full swoop. It was because of her that the Sovereigns stopped me and sealed me away in a tomb many millennia ago… So, she's come back to haunt me in another form? No, it has to be a coincidence,"_ Pharaohmon cursed through Lance's thoughts. 

Sailor Mars lands with her body nearly crippled as it is. Megidramon took advantage of the situation and faced the pseudo-Megidramon. 

"Now is our chance, Guilmon! Lay this faker to waste!" the goggle head cheered on. 

"Right! You hear that, faker? It's over!" 

With that said, Megidramon unleashes a large, fiery blast that nails the pseudo-Megidramon with tremendous force. Lance saw this happening and couldn't afford to lose his ultimate weapon. 

_"If I am to claim victory over these cretins, I will need my Megidramon to remain intact! I will put him to an even greater use! First, I'll need to remove that damned seal…"_

Using the dark magic bestowed to him, Lance's eyes lit up and destroyed the seal. This allowed pseduo-Megidramon to be released. Lance used the last portion of his magic to transport his monster out of the park. Megidramon halted his blast and curves it towards the heavens. 

"Whew, that was close, Guilmon! Its obvious Pharaohmon would pull his creation of that jam." 

"You're right, Takato. See, I told you I wouldn't lose control," said Megidramon. 

"I'm glad you didn't. Now I feel a lot more confident about facing Pharaohmon. We'll defeat him. You can count on it!" 

"Mmhmm. That Sailor girl really saved my hide." 

"Heh. It was nothing, really," Mars said. "I just had to do what I had to do." 

"Takato! Guilmon! Are you guys, all right?!" Sakuyamon calls out. 

"We're fine! Thanks anyway!" 

The separate parties took a glimpse around the park and noticed that they had left a path of destruction in the wake of the battle. 

"Nope, I'm not cleaning this up!" Agunimon said. 

"Don't look at me!" Yusuke retorted. 

"Yeah! I say we get the heck out of here," Joey said while jumping frantically. 

"Calm down, man," Tristan replied. 

_"That was a close one, Yami. But, we still have another day to hang with Takato and think about our next plan. Pharaohmon is really turning up the notch with his minions."_

**"Yes, Yugi. He failed to take the Millennium Puzzle today, but he will not rest until he destroys us. Rest assured, we shall crush him."**

Later, the teams regrouped and left the park as the local police came to investigate the destruction at the wake of the battle. 

Lance seethed as he banged his fists on the entrance wall. His punches were leaving heavy dents. He looked down at his bloody knuckles and began to lick the wounds. 

_"I can't believe this. How can that girl stop Megidramon with a simple seal parchment? She couldn't be linked to that damned priestess who was hired by the Sovereigns to seal me away. If this girl somehow is linked to that priestess, then there's no time to waste. I can't afford her to prevent me from carrying out my wishes."_

Suddenly, the dark lord had received a telepathic message from Felinismon. Lance responds to his servant through his keen ESP ability. 

_"My lord, I've collected as many human souls as I can. You're spirit ought to accept such a delicate course."_

_"Well done, Felinismon. I commend you for such a simple assignment. Unfortunately, my mission failed and I was forced to remove Megidramon from battle. The fire senshi known as Sailor Mars used her seal technique to stop my monster. I can't allow this action to go unpunished."_

_"Her? She can be quite a pest."_

_"Yes. Especially since she's starting to remind me of that priestess that helped the Sovereign seal me away many digital millennia ago."_

_"She couldn't be linked to this priestess, right?"_

_"That's why I'm under the assumption that she is."_

_"What do you plan to do about this nuisance, my lord?"_

_"It looks like I'll have to take matters to my own hands with her. Nobody dares to cross my path. Do you hear me, Sailor Mars?! You will not go unpunished!"_

******************************************************************** 

**10:30 P.M.**

After a long and hard battle, the Sailor Senshi of fire better known as Rei Hino was getting ready to get some sleep. Her body ached in pain despite taking some Advil medicine. 

"That was quite a day. I really need to catch up on some sleep. Study this. Study that. Battle this monster and another. I'm just glad they're not youma. But I'm surprised my seal was able to keep that monster in place. I never thought it would work. I often surprise myself…" 

"Talking to yourself, again?" Minako calls out. 

"Very funny. I just need to get some sleep. Where you and Makoto heading out?" 

"We're going to out to a club. We didn't know if you wanted to come." 

"Nah. You guys go on and have fun. I really need some sleep." 

"Ok. Goodnight, Rei. We'll be sure to fill you in on everything." 

"Thanks…" 

With that said, Minako closes Rei's bedroom door and turns out the light. The raven-haired pre-adult lays back and begins to look back to the days when she and the team had their fair share of battles with the youma and other dark forces. 

_"Those were the days. Before I met all of them, I was quite solitary. I still can be like that at times, but I've developed some wonderful friendships. I have the other girls to thank for that. There's still one thing that bothers me. Just what does this Pharaohmon look like? He's the first that's been able to block out my ESP. Maybe he knows something about me that I'm not even aware of… Oh well, I'll eventually know by tomorrow… Gotta get some sleep…"_

Within minutes, Rei was sound asleep and she earned this after a long week of study time. Unknown to her, a shadowy figure watches her beautiful, sleeping figure perched on the bed. The figure grinned with his eyes emitting a red aura. 

Guilmon and Takato have managed to successfully create a controllable Megidramon. With the fake Megidramon out of commission for now, just what does Pharaohmon have planned for our heroes? What's is the truth behind this digimon priestess and what animosity does Pharaohmon have for Rei? 

**[Preview]**

Takato: Hi, everyone! It's you're favorite goggle head, Takato Matsuki! On the next chapter, we come to the conclusion and realize that Pharaohmon is out more than just our heads. We baffled by the shocking news of body suddenly losing consciousness. Is Pharaohmon becoming a soul collector? 

Yami: Takato. We were only lucky with Pseudo-Megidramon. There's simply no telling when he'll strike again. 

Rika: I don't know about you, but this Pharaohmon has to show up sooner or later. We can't just play this crappy game of hide and seek with him all the time. 

Takuya: Hey, looks like we've got a run-in with another one of Pharaohmon's goons. Just whom do they call you? 

Horusmon: Horusmon. My eye sees all and everything that occurs before one can even think about it. 

Junpei: Let's clip this chicken's wings! 

Yusuke: How about some roast chicken? 

Hiei: Feh, another useless minion. 

Agunimon: Time to introduce him to… Fusion Evolution! Ardhamon! 

Rei: Why am I seeing these flashbacks of my past life? What's going on here? Pharaohmon, are you playing with my memories?! 

Guilmon: Next episode is entitled… 

**Lord of the Skies, Horusmon Swoops In! Rei's Visions of the Past!**

Joey: You don't want to miss this! 

******************************************************************** 

We only have two English/Japanese names to remember in this chapter: 

youma: Ghost or apparition   
Ardhamon: Aldamon 

SSJ4T: I hope you enjoyed that Megidramon battle. I know there might be a little confusion on what 'pseudo' means. It simply means a fake, which that monster happened to be. More on this Digital priestess will be thoroughly explained and I'll be starting to build up a semi-Pharaohmon/Rei rivalry throughout this series. 

Coral: Right, because there's only one Megidramon. I'm surprised you gave him quite a semi-innocent appearance compared to his corrupt version. 

SSJ4T: I simply wanted to add a little twist to Guilmon's character. I shouldn't have hurt Guilmon anyway. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I'm not looking to rush with any couplings until the middle of the series. So, bear with me, people. 

Coral: It's better to build up characters first and then jump right into the romance. Anyway, we're running out of time. 

SSJ4T: Be sure to send me reviews with any questions needed to be answered. That's why I'm here. Peace everyone! 

********************************************************************* 


	9. Lord of the Skies, Horusmon Swoops In! R...

Coral: Hey, guys! ^-^ It's been a while, but here we go with another action-packed chapter! Just what kind of mess will our heroes end up in next? 

[The room is quiet without a trace of SSJ4T. Coral stands with the breeze blowing by her. She starts to grow suspicious.] 

Coral: Hmmm, I figured he would be here by now. Where the heck is he? Hey, dude! You can't just leave me to host the show by myself! 

[Suddenly, a teenager with shoulder-length black hair and an orange bandana around his neck came walking in. He also was accessorized by a black shirt with a white long-sleeved tee under it. His blue jeans are just about torn with a pair of sneakers. His eyes are as cold as ice and a sinister grin formed on pale face.] 

Coral: 17?! Hey, dude. Have you seen SSJ4T? 

17: You mean that punk that hosts this show. I just killed him about an hour ago. 

Coral: What you killed him?! 

17: He told me to put him out of his misery and so I did. 

Coral: You're a fucking lair! I know how you play! 

17: Speaking of which, I think this shows is in need of some fresh material. So you're looking at you're new host! 

Coral: Is that so? Well, it's going to take more than just you're words to order me around… 

17: Fetch me some coffee… 

Coral: What about the questions from our reviewers? They deserve to get their questions answered. 

17: We can wait until this fic is over. You can answer their stupid questions. 

Coral: Deal. We've got a show to run, host… 

17: Fine, let's get on with this crappy fic. 

Coral: You're such a punk… -_- 

********************************************************************* 

**[Play Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!"]**

**Lord of the Skies, Horusmon Swoops In! Rei's Visions of the Past!**

**Shinjuku: March 16, 2003 9:30 A.M.**

It's been nearly a whole day since the encounter with Pseudo-Megidramon. Takato and his Tamer comrades have gotten plenty of rest since then. Even Guilmon has had plenty of time to fuel his system with plenty of bread snacks. Now, they were ready to join up with Yugi and his friends over at the bridge in the western sector of town. 

Takato and Guilmon walked down the street in hopes of joining up with either Henry or Rika along the way. Guilmon was once again under disguise. The goggle boy finds a blue-haired boy at his age waving over towards him. Takato returns a wave and rushes over towards Henry. 

"Hey, Henry! Good thing you didn't sleep in!" Takato calls out. 

"Thank Terriermon for that. He wouldn't stop harrassing me." 

"You slept through you're alarm clock. There had to be some way to wake you up," Terriermon remarked. "This boy sleeps deeper than a log." 

"Logs can't sleep. Can they?" Guilmon said in his usual naive demeanor. 

"No, Guilmon. So have you seen Rika yet?" Takato asked. 

"No, but she did tell me last night that she has a few things to do before he gets here," Henry replied. "Anyway, did Yugi send you an e-mail last night?" 

"No, but he called me to see if everything was fine after that war last night," Takato said. "I'd never thought I'd see another Megidramon again." 

"How did Guilmon manage to control his form?" Henry asked. "I'd never thought I'd see Megidramon under control." 

Takato turned and faced his digimon partner. Guilmon simply shrugged his shoulders. The goggle boy merely nodded his head toward his friend. 

"Who knows? Sometimes even Guilmon amazes me. Nevertheless, I'll be honest with you. I nearly lost faith in Guilmon. I really thought he would lose control again. Thankfully, he didn't. I'm very grateful for it." 

"Next time, remember to think happy thoughts, Takato," Guilmon said. "It was hatred that triggered me to digivolve into mean ol' Megidramon. But if you suppress all those negative emotions, then I'll be a good Megidramon." 

"Yeah, a good Megidramon. That was some brawl you up yesterday," Takato said. "It was like reliving a battle of titantic proportions. Kind of like Sonic and Shadow…" 

"Looks like somebody has been playing plenty of Sonic Adventure," Terriermon teased. 

"And you need to cut down on the Sonic gaming," Henry replied. "I can't get him off the Sonic craze." 

"I'm already ahead of Henry already and it's only my first try," the rabbit-eared dog digimon said. 

"Well, anyway. Yugi also told me to meet him over at arcade. We have a pretty busy day at our hands," Takato replied. 

"I agree. Pharaohmon isn't going to let us off the hook that easily," said Henry. "He's been a master of these mind games and so far he's been reeling us in like fish." 

"We'll be sure to cut the line before he makes the catch," Guilmon remarked. "Oooh, fish. Now, I'm hungry for some fish sandwiches…" 

"Ok, guys. Let's first call Rika and tell her to meet us over at the arcade. We have plenty of work to do. So let's not waste any time," Takato said. 

Everyone nodded in agreement, as they started to walk down the street leading up towards the local arcade facility. Unaware of the fact that they were being watched, a winged figure remained perched on the edge of an office building. It's eyes glared down on Guilmon and Terriermon with curiosity. 

********************************************************************* 

**Shibuya: 9:45 AM**

Deep within the other side of town, a group of people was gathered at a site of what looked to be a murder scene. An ambulance managed to arrive and carry out a quantity of lifeless bodies. Everyone's eyes were transfixed onto the cold, lifeless bodies. Amongst the crowd was leader of the Legendary Warriors, Takuya Kanbara. He couldn't believe at what he was seeing. 

_"This is terrible. Who in the world could have done something like this? This just seems too hard to believe that it was a murder scene. I don't even see any scars, cuts or anything of the sort. However, their bodies are so lifeless. If there's anyone sick enough to pull this kind of crap off, it has to be Pharaohmon. There's no mistaking it."_

"Takuya!!" 

The pre-teen turns around to find Tomoki rushing towards him. The younger boy gives Takuya a high-five and looks over to the scene. His eyes quickly turned away from the sight of lifeless bodies being carted into the ambulance trucks. 

"Takuya… Those are bodies… What happened over here?" 

"Um, it looks like some kind of murder scene. But you're not going to believe me when I say this." 

"What? Just say it, already." 

"They didn't have any marks or anything. Yeah. Why would it be called a murder scene if there weren't evidence of any marks left on their bodies? No stab wounds, gun wounds or anything. It's as if something drained their… souls away…" 

"Their souls?" 

"Yeah and something tells me that Pharaohmon is definitely behind this." 

"I don't find that surprising, Takuya. We ought to tell the others." 

"No need for that," an older boy's voice calls out. 

Takuya looks through the crowd to find Junpei walking towards him and Tomoki. Junpei looked like as if he had just seen a ghost with his face all pale. 

"I always go pale when I see dead bodies. Don't ask why, but I've always had nightmares about zombies," Junpei said. 

"Nah, it's nothing to be ashamed about," Tomoki said. "I get those kind of nightmares all the time." 

"Well now that we've just seen what looked to be Pharaohmon's handiwork, I say we tell the others about our discovery. I'm pretty sure they'll know eventually through the television news." 

"Hey, don't forget about the Sailor Senshi," Junpei said. "They're bound to be investigating like we should." 

"I can't forget about them," replied Takuya. "Ok, let's make sure to let Izumi, Kouji and Kouichi know about everything we just seen." 

The boys nodded their head in agreement as Takuya takes a look at his watch to get track of time. It was 9:50 and they had all day to begin their investigation. 

"All right, guys. We have all day to find any clues behind these so-called 'murders'," the leader said. "Remember to spirit evolve when it's necessary. We'll be sure to stay in contact with each other. Got it?" 

"Right. I'll check around the park," Junpei said. 

"I'll make sure to check around the market area," replied Tomoki. "Besides, that's where Izumi lives and I'll drag her out to help me out." 

"Cool. I'll catch up with you two later then. Be careful and watch you're backs…" 

"Yeah before I get my head chopped off by those creeps," Junpei stated. "Plus, I don't want to lose my head." 

"Nobody is going to lose their head when we're around," Tomoki said as he rushed off to the food market area. 

Junpei was left in the middle while his two comrades rushed off to their investigation locations. The middle schooler simply hung his head low and walks off towards the direction leading up to the local park. 

"Yeah, leave me behind like that... Man, I just hope I don't run into any of Pharaohmon's creeps… I've had enough bad luck as it already is." 

However, Junpei was going to soon be very disappointed when he finds out that a trio of Scrabmon having been spying on him. The clever insects made their move and followed Junpei down towards the park in hopes of ambushing him. So much for Junpei's luck, because it was about to run out. 

********************************************************************* 

**Shibuya Market Square: 10:05 A.M.**

Tomoki pushed his way through the busy Sunday crowd as they went about their day and shopped to their heart's content. He was hoping to find Izumi amongst the crowd, but he was very much unsuccessful in his search. 

"Geez, these crowds can be a pain, especially on Sundays," Tomoki muttered. "Izumi! Izumi!" 

The boy tried calling out the girl's name in order to get a reaction to his calls. Despite his efforts, he couldn't hear a reply or anything of the sort. Tomoki walks through the crowd and accidentally bumps into a red-haired stranger. Tomoki looked up and faced none other than the fox demon himself, Kurama. 

"Excuse me, mister. That was my fault." 

"It's quite all right. Run along now," Kurama replied in a friendly manner. 

Tomoki heads off through the crowd to resume his search for the legendary heroine of wind. Kurama looks off to the boy and simply smiles. 

"What a kind boy." 

"I see we're making new friends, Kurama," a low voice calls out from behind the fox demon. 

Kurama turns to find a short, blue spike-haired individual with a dark cloak. The fox demon cleared his throat and walks towards the broody individual. 

"You could say that, Hiei. Have you found anything what we're looking for?" 

"If it's anything to do with Pharaohmon, then no. His minions are a lot clever than I first realized. Finding them with just our eyes is rather pointless." 

"Yes, I can't even sense their spirit energy. How peculiar." 

"I'll be off then," Hiei said. "I'm going to cover higher ground." 

"To be fair, the only way we have a chance of finding these things are if they are involved in a battle with those other warriors," Kurama replied. 

"Yes, I would know that by now. You cover this area then." 

"I will. Good luck on you're search." 

With that said, Hiei instantly phases out like a blur and leaves Kurama behind to go about his search. Looking on from the background was another pair of Scrabmon under disguises. Their overcoats helped them blend in with the crowd and prevented them from looking suspicious to Kurama's keen sense of sight. 

********************************************************************* 

**Shinjuku Arcade: 10:15 A.M.**

The Tamers had just arrived at the arcade and joined up with Yugi's group. Rika was a little late, but was fortunate to find them located into one area. Yugi led everyone out from the arcade, despite Joey's pleads for wanting to play a few games. Right now, their objective was to plan an investigation and infiltrate anything associated with Pharaohmon. 

"Now I know why I called you guys out here, right?" Yugi asked everyone within the group. 

"So we can play some games over at the arcade," Joey remarked foolishly. 

"Will you get serious, Joey?!" Tea cried out. 

"Yeah, this isn't the time to be thinking about silly games," Henry said. 

"I agree with blondie. Bring on the games!" Terriermon remarked. 

"Terriermon…" 

"Geez, I never get to have any fun." 

Yugi merely chuckled, but cleared his throat to start another leadership speech. Tea was finished punching Joey in the head and nearly left him bruised. 

"You guys know why I called you over here. We know that our newest enemy has been plotting against us and has even sent minions to finish us. However, we've managed to overcome them. Let me tell you, we were simply lucky to survive each of those encounters. The spirit of my Millennium Puzzle has been warning me each night of when Pharaohmon would strike next. It seems he's been onto Pharaohmon's case as of late and there seems to be quite a pattern going on. He randomly attacks Shinjuku and Shibuya, yet he did manage to send a minion in Domino City in order to take my puzzle and it was just yesterday that Pharaohmon nearly had us where he wanted us. If it weren't for Takato and Guilmon, we along with those other heroes would have been lunch meat." 

"Yeah, I wanted to bring that up," Takato replied. "Those other digimon have been saving our butts these past recent encounters." 

"Not to mention those two guys with the energy beams," Tristan said. "You know who I'm talking about." 

"We know exactly who you're talking about," Rika replied. "We still don't know who they're associated with, but we know for sure that they're on our side." 

"We also can't forget about those Sailor chicks," Joey said. "At least we know that they're with us. They just randomly appear wherever there's trouble." 

"Ok and we're all clear on that. They share a common enemy just as we do. Pharaohmon also seems to be after more than just my Millennium Puzzle. It seems he might be looking to take something from each one of us. It can even be our own souls," Yugi stated promptly. "We have to be sure to aid all those who oppose Pharaohmon. Is that clear?" 

"Yeah, we got ya, Yug," Joey replied. "You can count on us." 

"I know I can make some pretty crummy speeches," Yugi said. "But…" 

"But nothing," Takato said. "You were clear to the point. We know what we must do. Right, everyone? We have a town to investigate. So, are you in or not?" 

"You know my answer by now, goggle head," Rika replied. 

"And don't forget us," said Tea. "We're behind you all the way." 

"I'm so glad you guys understand," Yugi said. "Ok. If anything, we should get started right away. That way we can at least find some clues as to where Pharaohmon's goons might be hiding. Ok there's seven of us plus three digimon. Say, where is Renamon, Rika?" 

"Oh, she comes when she really has to. Don't worry. She knows about our assignment." 

"Fair enough. Ok, I say Takato, Guilmon and Joey can join me. The rest of you form a group and investigate around the southern outskirts of town. We'll start our search around the western side of town." 

"Don't worry we have Guilmon here," Takato said. "He'll be sure to sniff out for some clues. Right, boy?" 

"You got it." 

"Now that we have that out of the way we can begin our search. Let's make this count," Yugi said. "We have to at least find something. If anything we must foil Pharaohmon's plans with any means necessary. Good luck guys and watch you're back." 

With that said, Yugi led his group out to the Shinjuku Bridge section of town. Meanwhile, everyone else managed to look around the outskirts for anything suspicious. 

Yugi, Takato and Joey looked up to find anything remotely related to Scrabmon activity. They found nothing but were sure to know how to react if they found one. Even Guilmon was not having any luck of the sort. 

Looking on from afar was that same winged creature, who was already perched on another edge of an office building. The creature grins, as it remained perfectly camouflaged against the building. 

_"Lord Pharaohmon will be pleased to hear about this…"_

********************************************************************* 

**Outskirts of Shinjuku: 10:25 A.M.**

There was a beautiful view of the city of Shinjuku along the outskirts. Standing near a row of cars was Lance as he sensed out everyone that was searching for him. He was pleased to know that they've all gathered in hopes of having in luck finding him. To their dismay, Pharaohmon was nowhere to be found within the city now. But there were plenty of Scrabmon to welcome them. 

"Excellent. They're all gathered throughout the city. I'll have my squadron of Scrabmon hunt them down one by one. The situation is very much the same in Shibuya. They shall find those insolent fools and hunt them. Ah, I see Horusmon has set his sights on those Tamer brats not to mention Yugi." 

"Lord Pharaohmon," Felinismon calls out. 

"What is it?" 

The feminine feline digimon walks out from behind a row of bushes and kneels in front of the possessed teenage boy. Lance turns around and gives her a lifeless glare. 

"I'm happy to report that I've collected more souls along the way. They shall help sustain you're power, my lord." 

"Ah, yes. You've done excellent work. Those humans won't suspect a thing. They'll chalk it up as another epidemic case." 

"Sire. What about Megidramon? Will we use him this time around? He proved to be quite troublesome for those pests." 

"He's going to need to recover. That transformation from Guilmon was quite unexpected. My Megidramon will be resting for the time being. The same goes for Babimon. I will need their help down the road, but for now we must rely on Horusmon." 

"So, you've hired him to do you're bidding?" 

"Yes, until I can gain my full strength." 

"You sure do know how to make negotiations with others, my lord." 

"I freed him from his prison in the Digital World. As a way for thanking me, he's going to help me crush these insects one by one. They won't even suspect a thing when we gets his clutches on them." 

"Will he need some assistance? I'm more than willing to lend him some assistance." 

"No. Let us wait and see if Horusmon is capable of handling the task. If he can, then there's no need for any outside interference on our parts. Have some patience, you shall have another chance." 

"As you wish, I shall wait until then…" 

Lance instantly forms an orb in his hand and gets a view of Rei Hino. A sinister grin forms on his face as he waves his hands over the orb. 

"Now, I can focus my attention on you, Sailor warrior. Why is it that you remind me of that digital priestess woman who nearly destroyed me? If you do happen to be coincidence with her, then I will not hesitate to kill you myself. I can't allow any being with such power to foil my plans before they are complete." 

"You really think she has a connection with that enemy you once dreaded?" 

"I don't think. I know. She has to be. She was able to put a stop to Megidramon with her anti-evil power. She has ESP like that priestess woman. Fortunately, even that priestess couldn't sense my whereabouts." 

"Are you planning on killing her right now?" 

"No, that would be too quick. I want to make it as painfully slow as I can. I need to find out a little more behind her past and I will." 

With that said, Lance's eyes emitted a dark purple aura and started to engulf the whole orb. He waves his hands over it and starts chanting in tongue. 

_"I just hope you know what you're doing, my lord. We really can't be sure if this girl has a connection to the same priestess that nearly destroyed you."_

Lance kept his focus on the image of Rei Hino on his orb and continued to chant under tongue. 

********************************************************************* 

**Shibuya Train Station: 10:40 A.M.**

Through the crowd boarding the monorail train, a certain raven-haired girl was about to board inside. Suddenly, she felt a slight evil vibe using her ESP ability. She looks around in search of anything peculiar. To her shock, there wasn't anyone that contained an evil presence. She had second thoughts and departed from her train stop. 

"What was that dark chi I just sensed? It couldn't have been from these people. In fact, Pharaohmon's minions aren't even supposed to be giving off an energy signal since they've managed to block out my ESP." 

Suddenly, everything around Rei seemed to have been frozen in time. No person made a single movement. Everything was completely mute. Rei stood silent and rushed over towards the back entrance. She looks out and finds everything to be completely still. 

"What the hell is going on here? Time just stopped all of a sudden. This couldn't be done by Sailor Pluto, since she would let us know beforehand." 

_"Mheh. Unfortunately for you, I've trapped you into another dimension. Better yet, it's a little something Yugi's spirit refers to as the Shadow Realm. I prefer the name the Death Realm. Because that's where you are now, my dear…"_

Rei walked through the time-frozen crowd and waved her hand in front of each of them. There was no response from the people. 

_"Now to revive some old memories from you're past…"_

Suddenly, a bright flash of light engulfs Rei and it quickly sends her into what looked like a realm filled with complete darkness. There wasn't a single trace of light to be found. 

"Is this some sort of illusion?! Minako! Makoto! This is utter bullshit. When I wake up, this will only be a dream." 

_"Ha! She doesn't realize the depth of my dark sorcery. I've been trained to handle the extreme nature of my Death Realm. If I'm successful, then I'll cast this wench into the shadows forever. If she happens to be related to my old enemy, then it's best to be rid of her right now. Now, time to tap into those past memories…"_

With that said, a flash of memories started to play through Rei's mind. Her determined will was able to erase each thought one by one. However, there was one shot that hasn't left Rei's memories. An image of herself as a little girl remained in her memories. 

"What is this all of a sudden?" 

_"Oh, I see… Sweet old child memories… This will be rather interesting… Let's see what skeletons you have hiding in you're closet."_

Rei watched the image play in her memory as if it were some sort of motion picture. She witnessed her child self being welted by a grown man. The raven-haired girl was completely taken back by this and quickly remembered those painful memories. 

"Da… Father? What is this all of a sudden?" 

_"I see we have some painful memories, don't we? Why don't we turn this up a notch? It'll be very delicious watching you squirm…"_

Rei was completely zoned out as she watched those painful memories from her childhood. Pharaohmon was very anxious to see if the strong-willed Senshi of Fire would be brought down to her knees through some painful memories of the past. So far, it didn't seem to be successful as Rei turned away from the images. 

_"I understand that you're trying you're hardest to erase these painful memories, but that will not save you when you're in my domain! You play with fire and you're going to get burned."_

********************************************************************* 

**Shibuya Park: 10:45 AM**

The Scrabmon swarm that hid within the park's forest had now made an assault on Junpei. Already spirit evolved, Blitzmon was trying his hardest to fend off the agile insect warriors. 

"You guys sure do know how to annoy me!" Blitzmon exclaimed. "You think you can get away with sneaking up on me?! Thunder Fist!!" 

Blitzmon charges towards the Scrabmon clan with fists streaked with electricity. Just as he was about to nail then at once, they swerved to the side and fired away an array of blades that pierced through all over Blitzmon's armored body. 

_"Damn! These guys are a lot sneakier than I thought! There's no way I can beat them by myself. I'll need the others to help me out here..."_

********************************************************************* 

**Shinjuku - West Shinjuku Bridge: 11: 02 A.M.**

Takato and Guilmon were still investigating the bridge for anything pecuilar. Yugi's small group was unsuccessful for the past half hour. They couldn't even find a shred of evidence of Scrabmon activity. 

"We're not having any luck, Yug," Joey said. "How are we supposed to find these things?" 

"Remember they hide under disguise. Pharaohmon was smart to have given them the ability to cloak their presence. It makes it harder for us to find them." 

"And it's already giving me a headache! This makes looking for a needle in the haystack look like a kiddy game." 

Takato walked down a nearby street leading up towards Hypnos HQ. He finds Guilmon sniffing around the building area. The boy remembered that the same people within this ominous building once attempted to wipe out every trace of digimon using the Juggernaut program. Those painful memories of losing Guilmon crept back into Takato's mind. He quickly shook off those thoughts and rushes over to Guilmon. 

"Anything yet, boy?" 

"Sorry, Takato. I can't even put my nose on their scent. Can we can rest now?" 

"No, we've got to continue this investigation. I know it seems difficult, but we can do this." 

However, they were unaware that Horusmon was watching them from above the top of the twin buildings of Hypnos HQ. Takato and Guilmon were completely unaware of what was going to happen next. 

"Now it's time I make my move. Here I come!" Horusmon exclaimed. 

The winged hawk digimon came diving down from the top of the buildings and towards where Takato was standing. At the very last split second, Guilmon reacts to this sudden rush and leaps over at Takato. He pushes Takato away as Horusmon grounds Guilmon down to the ground with massive force. People started fleeing from the scene as Horusmon turns to face them. The winged monster has a golden armored chest plate with a pair of glider-like wings spread across his back. Its face was shielded by a golden plate of armor with a hawk-like beak sticking out through the armor. Its eyes were locked onto Guilmon like a predator. On it's forehead was an ancient Egyptian eye hieroglyph. This mark symbolizes the eye of Horus according to Egyptian legend. 

"Guilmon!!" 

"Takato…" 

"Who are you?!" Takato demanded. "Are you associated with that coward?!" 

"Please, refrain yourself from calling my master by such tongue. You will show Lord Pharaohmon respect. For soon you will be bowing down before him." 

"I'd rather be thrown into hell's peak than ever pledge loyalty to a spineless coward!" 

"I am Horusmon and I've been sent to execute you. I hear that you've been giving Pharaohmon a rather hard time. Don't worry, all of that will change in due time." 

"Horusmon, huh? You think I care what you're name is? Guilmon! Get up, boy!" 

"I'm afraid you're partner can't comply. Oh, I see. I'm just inches away from crushing his larynx and I'll be rid of this poor excuse of a digital pet forever." 

"You lay you're claws off of him!" 

Takato rushed over towards Horusmon, but soon stopped as the hawk digimon pressed his clawed feet near Guilmon's throat. The crimson dino struggled under the hawk's tight grip. Suddenly, Horusmon's eye started to emit a golden flare. 

"You come any closer and I'll tear his throat open. My eye sees the future and I predict that you will use a card through you're device known as a D-Ark to help boost Guilmon's strength. Am I right? I'm right with my predicition, right? Well?" 

Takato looks down and had a tight grip on his card pack. He growls and stuffs them back into his pocket. 

"You're quite a predictable individual. I knew you were going to use a card to free you're partner." 

_"How did he know? That eye on his forehead must let him see the events that occur in the future? But that's too unbelievable. Then again, Yugi can summon real monsters with his Millennium Puzzle."_

"So, what's it going to be? Surrender and pledge you're loyalty to Pharaohmon or kiss you're skinny ass goodbye. Well?" 

Takato was left with a loss for words. He had to make a choice. It was either to surrender himself to the gutless coward or watch his own digimon partner become mincemeat. 

"Time is running out, boy." 

"I…" 

"Yes?" 

"will…" 

"Say it!" 

Just as Takato was about to finish his sentence, he turns to the side and finds Yami Yugi along with Joey rushing to the scene. Takato turns his full attention to Horusmon and leaps out to push Guilmon away. Yugi used his the power of his Millennium Puzzle and uses it's force to knock Horusmon away. Joey rushes over to help Takato carry Guilmon away. 

"Whew! That was a close one, Yug!" Joey calls out. 

"Yes. Are you okay, Guilmon? Takato?" 

"I'm fine, but it looks like Guilmon took some punishment," said Takato. 

"Coward! Show yourself!" 

Horusmon appears on top of a light post and sets his sights on Yami Yugi with curiosity. The digimon forms a sinister grin under his helmet and taunts the pharaoh. 

"So I take it you're the Yugi runt. You have an item Pharaohmon desires. If order for me to retrieve, I must kill you." 

"You can try, but I guarantee you won't succeed." 

"Is that so? Well, I'm afraid my colleagues don't agree with you." 

Horusmon points out towards the surroundings as a swarm of Scrabmon came out of hiding. Now Yami Yugi, Guilmon, Takato and Joey found themselves surrounded by an army of insect warriors. Horusmon snickered at the sight of his enemies about to become greatly overwhelmed by the Scrabmon clan. 

"Damn, I'd thought we'd never run into this freaks again," Joey remarked. 

"C'mon, Guilmon. You have to get up. I need you're full cooperation. We can't win if you aren't in the game." 

"Don't worry, Takato. We'll be sure to get out of this predicament," replied Yami Yugi. "I've got a plan." 

_"Yes, you're planning on summoning some monsters and plenty of traps to destroy the Scrabmon, aren't you? Very clever. It's no wonder why Pharaohmon has sought interest in this game known as Duel Monsters. Maybe by watching this, I can inform Lord Pharaohmon everything there is to know about the basic and advanced strategies of the game. Play those cards for me, boy. You're simply jsut a guinea pig to me now."_

********************************************************************* 

**Shibuya Park: 11:10 A.M.**

Blitzmon was in trouble as the Scrabmon kept their attacks on him. The warrior of Thunder struggled to get back on track, especially since his body was about to give out on him. 

"No… I can't give up… Damn, where are you guys?!" 

"He's down for the count, commander," a Scrabmon said. "Let's finish him off already!" 

"Yes, in the name of Pharaohmon, you shall die!!" the Scrabmon commander calls out. 

The swarm swooped down upon the fallen Blitzmon to deliver the finishing blow. Suddenly, a streak of flames and a wave of ice came blasting the swarm out of nowhere. The insect clan quickly recovered from the 'lucky' shots and found the two culprits. It was Agunimon and Chakkoumon. They went over to help Blitzmon up back on his feet. 

"Are you okay, Blitzmon?" Agunimon asked. 

"Yes. Those buggers were really starting to annoy me. Thanks, I thought I was going to be a goner." 

"Don't worry. You can count on us. We weren't able to find Izumi and the others, but we sure as heck can have some fun with these bullies," Chakkoumon said. 

"Ready to fight? Because we are!" Agunimon calls out. 

"Hey, it's you're call, but don't cry when we're done with you!" the Scrabmon commander retorts bluntly. "Attack, men!" 

The insect clan charged forward against the legendary warrior trio. Agunimon leaps up and delivers a dropkick that managed to take down some. Blitzmon charged in and plowed his way through the remaining swarm. Chakkoumon skidded passed several Scrabmon and leveled each of them with ice blasts from his Blizzard Blaster cannon. Agunimon quickly performs an array of cartwheel spinning kicks that knocked back a surrounding horde one by one. 

"These guys really get easier and easier to beat every single time," Agunimon said. "They weren't as bad as we first fought them." 

"No kidding. Pharaohmon must be losing interest in these guys," Chakkoumon replied. "How sad…" 

"Um, you might want to have second thoughts," Blitzmon said. "We have more than we're bargaining for." 

The trio turned as they saw another swarm of Scrabmon charging towards them. Agunimon simply hung his head low and sighed in disbelief. 

"Ugh, great… So much for our big mouths, Chakkoumon." 

"Don't worry! We can still take 'em!" 

"Bring it on, boys!" Blitzmon blurts out. "I need a good stress reliever anyway." 

However, as soon as the swarm charged halfway through the battlefield, a blur flash slices through the insects in one full swoop. The legendary warriors turned to find Hiei sheathing his sword. One by one, the Scrabmon were clean in half and were deleted in an instant. 

"Nice one, Hiei!" Kurama calls out. 

"They were merely amateurs." 

"Hey! Who are those guys?" Chakkoumon asked. "Wait! I saw that guy with the red-hair!" 

"Plus I've seen that short guy who just cut those bugs clean half," Blitzmon replied. 

"Hey, you should saved me a piece of the action," a teenage boy calls out. 

"You're too late, Yusuke," Hiei stated. "I took care of the bug problem." 

"Well, at least, we don't have to call an exterminator," replied Yusuke. "Damn. You really made a mess of things." 

"Hey! I've seen that guy!" Agunimon calls out while pointing over to Yusuke. "Yeah. He and this other guy used some form of spirit energy to help us try to stop Megidramon the other day." 

"So these dudes have interfering with our fights," Blitzmon said. "They must be really strong if they can pull those kind of maneuvers. Right, Chakkoumon?" 

"Uh huh." 

Yusuke turns around to find the three digimon. Hiei and Kurama follow in suit as they glared over at Agunimon, Chakkoumon and Blitzmon. 

"Hey, it's you!" Yusuke yells out to Agunimon. "You! The guy with the fire techniques!" 

"Um, yeah! What about me?" 

"What a coincidence. This is the second time in the past two days we've meet. It's good to know you're kicking these freaks asses." 

"Um, it's all in a days work…" 

_"Strange. I wonder why these Scrabmon have been simple enough to defeat. The first time we've fought them, they save us trouble. Maybe we are getting stronger,"_ Blitzmon thought. _"Either that or Pharaohmon has gotten lazy by providing these buggers more energy."_

********************************************************************* 

**Shinjuku - Hypnos HQ: 11:25 A.M.**

Horusmon instantly felt the depleting power coming from Shibuya and realized that the Scrabmon hordes were easily defeated. He turns his attention back On Yugi and merely chuckles. Standing in front of Yugi were a couple of monsters he had summoned using his Millennium Puzzle's mystical force. In front of him were Buster Blader, Joey's Alligator Swordsman, and Celtic Guardian. Yugi had also sprung a trap and used Nightmare Steel Cage on the entire Scrabmon swarm. 

"It seems we've had quite a few problems over in Shibuya." 

"So you've realized that not even you're insect army is enough to defeat us? You'll need more than just armies in hopes of winning," Yami replied. 

"Is that so? Well, I don't need Scrabmon to defeat the likes of you. I've gained enough information from you." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You've used revealed one of you're many incredible dueling strategies. You've just given some tips for Lord Pharaohmon." 

"But why would he even care for a game like Duel Monsters?" 

"You'll know eventually, in due time. Now I must make my departure. I'll be taking the Scrabmon with me. Until then…" 

With that said, Horusmon and the Scrabmon clan vanished from the scene and left the heroes pondering about what the digimon had just announced. Yami couldn't believe at the startling revelation. 

"Hey, Yugi! Just what does he want with strategies and these cards?" Takato asked. 

"Pharaohmon. Are you thinking what I think you're plotting?" Yami Yugi muttered. 

"Um, Yug! Care to explain?" said Joey. "Don't tell me this creep is planning on dueling us." 

"He just might. If he is now so interested in duel monsters, then he will be even more formidable to defeat." 

"But you have you're God Cards!" 

"Yes, but he might just simply find a strategy that could crush even my God monsters." 

"Well, at least we're still in one piece," replied Takato. "Hey, Guilmon. Are you going to be okay, buddy?" 

"Takato…" the red dino muttered under his breath. "Did I… get him?" 

"No, he got away," Takato replied. "Don't you worry. We'll be ready for him." 

_"If Pharaohmon is planning on dueling us, then I have to be prepared for the worst. I have to keep my God cards intact. There's no telling if he is setting his sights on them,"_ Yugi said in Yami's thoughts. _"But why is he so interested in dueling after everything he's put us through? Maybe this way he can win my Millennium Puzzle. Well, we're not about to let him off the hook that easily. We saved the world once and we'll do it again."_

********************************************************************* 

**Shibuya Park - 11:28 A.M.**

As soon as the legendary warriors and the spirit detectives were about to move out, Horusmon appears with a horde of his Scrabmon. The heroes stood their ground against the combined evil forces. Horusmon steps up in front of the horde and a sword materializes in his right hand. 

"So you're the ones who slain the Scrabmon clan. Congratulations, you are worthy adversaries of Lord Pharaohmon." 

"Great, does he want our autograph?" Yusuke remarked. 

"For that, he wants you to die honorable deaths." 

"Is that so? If he wants us dead, why doesn't he come and kill us himself? We're not going to let some bird boy give us a crappy death threat," Agunimon replied. 

"Why don't you come and get us yourself?!" Blitzmon exclaimed. "'Cause I'm really getting sick of this." 

"By all means try. You with the smart mouth," the digimon points out to Yusuke. "Give me you're best shot." 

"Heh. You know I could use some roast chicken," Yusuke remarked. "My best shot will kill ya." 

Yusuke points his finger out and targets Horusmon at a long distance range. Horusmon felt an uprising surge of spirit energy coursing through the tip of Yusuke's finger. As soon as Yusuke fires his **Spirit Gun**, Horusmon stood his ground and watched as the blast was coming forth. The Scrabmon were now starting to doubt his chances of surviving such a devastating blast. 

"Ha. This ought to be quick," Agunimon remarked. 

"No, I don't think so," Hiei replied. 

"What?!" Yusuke exclaimed as he watched his blast sliced in half. "What the hell was that?!" 

The smoke cloud started to clear away and it revealed Horusmon completely unscathed. His sword had been sheathed with the tip of its blade flaring up smoke from the blast. Yusuke could only look on with utter shock. 

"Aw, crap! He cut my spirit blast in half with that sword!" 

"Unfortunately for you, my sword cuts through anything. That includes spirit energy. This sword was forged from ancient sorcerers from the Digital World. I have been blessed and thus has saved me from the spirit wave you've created. I find it quite surprising that a mere human creates a powerful force through the tip of his fingers." 

"Yeah, well I'm full of surprises!" 

"Yes, and you're also full of something elese too…" 

With that said, Horusmon instantly vanishes and reappears behind the entire group. Agunimon goes to attack, but is quickly struck down by Horusmon's sword. Chakkoumon and Blitzmon attempts to save their fallen comrade, but were brought down by dark spirit waves from the slashes of his sword. 

"Anyone else want a taste of my blade?" 

"It's a sword battle you want?" Hiei said as he unveils his cloak and unsheathes his sword. "I'm ready to oblige." 

"I'll take care of our insect friends," Kurama said. 

"Make sure to leave me some leftovers," Yusuke calls out. "And you still owe me a rematch, pal." 

"That's if you can survive my Scrabmon horde," Horusmon replied. "Now, shall we get started?" 

"I was going to ask you the same question," Hiei retorted. "Of course, make you're move…" 

The two instantly engaged in a sword battle fury while Yusuke and Kurama were taking care of business with the Scrabmon. The fox demon used his deadly **Rose Whip** to hack away at some of the insects. Yusuke was quick to react to each attack inflicted by the Scrabmon. He uses his spirit energy to incinerate several more of the digimon insects. 

The legendary warriors managed to recover from Horusmon's cheap shots and watched the fights unfold. They were unable to keep track of the sword battle between Horusmon and Hiei. 

"Whoa! Just who's fighting up there! I can't even see them! I really need some glasses," Blitzmon said. 

"I can see them but barely," Agunimon said. "They're moving so fast that not even I can keep up with every single one of their movements. So far, they're evenly fought and they are only using their swords!" 

"Only their swords?" Chakkoumon asked. 

"Yeah and neither one seems to be giving out. Though that guy with the funky hair should watch what he's doing. One slip and he'll be a goner." 

Hiei and Horusmon continued their sword duel as neither one seemed to be willing to give out. Horusmon powers up a portion of his energy through his sword and attempts to take Hiei out with it. However, the fire apparition was able to dodge at the very last second. This allowed Horusmon enough time to appear behind Hiei. 

_"Yes, you were going to strike me when I had my guard down. It would have worked if I didn't predict the outcome beforehand. My eye of Horus sees everything that takes place in the future!"_

Horusmon delivers a sword slash to Hiei's back and sends him plummeting down. The swordsmen demon lands with a deep wound embedded on his back. 

"Did I surprise you already? You shouldn't be. I can predict what move you were going to make at the last second. Face it, you can't comprehend with my speed." 

"Ha, you say as if you already have won this encounter," Hiei stated promptly. 

"I did. I just inflicted a deep wound on you." 

"Yes and believe me this wound won't keep me down. I'll give you credit for matching with my speed, but that's all I'm giving you credit for. You don't have the energy to destroy me." 

"Oh, I don't?" 

Horusmon levitates down and puts up a sword battle pose. He quickly charges forward and goes for another slash attack on Hiei. Then at the last second, a wave of flames combined with an electrical attack came shooting toward Horusmon. The airborne digimon maneuvered away and the energy blast was sent towards the heavens. 

"Man! We almost had him!" Agunimon calls out. 

"Ugh, this is getting tiresome. You fellows have disappointed me. I was looking for a challenge and all I've gotten have been deadbeats," Horusmon stated promptly. 

"Oh! So we're not worthy?!" Yusuke calls out. "We just kicked some bug ass over here. You're all alone." 

"Maybe but I'll still beat you all single handedly. It would be a crime for me to end this early when we can have plenty of more fun." 

"So are you running away? Figures, you bad guys always seem to come up with such lame excuses," Agunimon said. "Typical villain cliché if you ask me." 

"Maybe so, but I'm giving you a second chance to redeem yourselves." 

"What's the catch on this?" Hiei asked. 

"You know those twin towers in Shinjuku? I'll be waiting there tonight at 9:00. I'll be on the roof. All you guys have to do have the guts to show up. You have plenty of time to recover until then. Use you're time wisely and meet me if you think you stand a chance. I won't be bringing any Scrabmon this time. Is that clear? Good, I hope I'll see each one of you. Well, I'll be heading off. Lord Pharaohmon awaits my presence…" 

"I don't think so!!" Agunimon calls out. "I'm afraid this fight is far from being over…" 

"What do you mean? I just wasted each of you already. Are you that anxious of facing me again? Well, I'm more than happy to oblige." 

"You're in for a surprise," the fire warrior stated as he de-transforms back into Takuya. "Here's a little something I've been saving up until now! Execute!" 

"He's going for it, Chakkoumon!" Blitzmon said. 

"What is doing?" Kurama pondered. "Does he really think he can put up another effort against this fiend?" 

"I don't care as long as somebody knocks that bird's screws loose!" Yusuke calls out. 

[Fusion Evolution dub instrumental theme] 

Takuya held his D-Scanner and scanned it across his hand. A twist of fractal data started to twirl all around Takuya's body as he prepared for his evolution. 

"Execute!! Fusion Evolution!!" 

The boy's clothes were ripped away as the spirits of his beast and human forms encircled him. Standing in the boy's place was a red armored warrior with a wave of shaggy, orange fiery hair. His face looked exactly like Agunimon. On his back was a pair of eagle-like wings, which were thanks in part of Vritramon. His elbow blades glistened with a wave of fire torching at the sides of his body. The warrior lets out a war cry and calls out his name. 

"Ardhamon!!" 

[End theme] 

Ardhamon charges towards Horusmon and goes for a head-on attack. However, Horusmon was able to dodge out of the way and slashes at the fusion digimon. Ardhamon dodges each slash accordingly and forms a massive sphere in front of him. 

"Eat this! Solar Wind Destroyer!!" 

"What?! No! I can block this out!" 

Ardhamon sends the blast with full force towards Horusmon. The eagle digimon flies out as the sphere followed him. He turns and gives it a few slashes from his sword. Unfortunately, each slash were incapable of incinerating the sphere. Horusmon phases away and allows the sphere to shoot straight up into the heavens straight above. 

"Damn! That was close! You nearly had me there! I commend you, legendary warrior. However, my offer still stands. I'll be waiting over at the twin buildings in Shinjuku. I hope to see you there." 

With that said, Horusmon vanishes from sight and leaves everyone on the battlefield behind. Hiei sheathes his sword and holds his wounded back. 

"You going to be ok, Hiei?" Kurama asked. 

"That cut looks pretty bad," Yusuke said. "Damn, we would have had him." 

"I'll be fine. I've had worse," Hiei replied. _"Until we meet again, Horusmon."_

"I don't know about you guys but I'm totally free tonight," Ardhamon said. "That guy isn't getting away with this. What do you say?" 

"You can count me in," said Blitzmon. 

"Ditto for me!" exclaimed Chakkoumon. 

"That punk owes me a rematch," Yusuke said. "You know I'm in." 

_"These fools don't realize the risk they're taking. This is simply another trap,"_ Hiei thought. _"Then again, I'm willing to get another shot at that bird. Nothing has held me back before. Maybe I can show him a little demonstration I've been saving up for a long time…"_

Unknown to everyone around him, Hiei's hands started becoming encased with a flare of dark flames. A grin forms on the demon's face at the sight of the flames. 

_"This one's especially for you, Horusmon…"_

"Are you coming with us, Hiei?" Kurama asked. "I know you're dying for some vengeance." 

"Yes... I have a little something in store for him. Just you wait and see," Hiei said with a sinister smirk. 

"Something tells me we're going to have a rough night," Ardhamon said. 

"Just the way I like it," Yusuke remarked. "It's on tonight." 

********************************************************************* 

**Somewhere within Shibuya District: 11:20 A.M.**

Rei was watching more images of her past childhood, including those of her child self being welted by a man who looked like her father. She tried to shake off these illusionary images and turns away. 

"No! These images aren't real. Pharaohmon, if you think these stupid images are going to break me down mentally, then you're mistaken!" 

_"Oh, am I? According to you're memories, you've had quite some experiences with this man you call a father…"_

Suddenly, another image appears before Rei. It looked to be another image from the past. However, she didn't remember seeing anything related to this sort. 

"Now what? That looks like my father with another woman. This looks very recent, because my mother passed away years ago. And… that girl!" 

Rei's eyes widened as she got a good look on a girl. She looked like a younger image of Rei, except this girl has red streaks through her raven hair. The Senshi of fire was completely stunned by the girl standing next to her father and the woman. 

"What's this supposed to mean?" 

_"Interesting, Rei Hino has no idea who this girl happens to be. My guess is that they've never met. She did mention that her mother passed away. Therefore, her father found another woman and had another child. No wonder Rei is in a state of shock. Can it be that this girl on this image happens to be the same priestess girl who nearly destroyed me? How can a girl have access into the Digital World, unless she entered a Digital Field… Then how did she get her powers and since when did the Sovereigns rely on a human to do their bidding? It looks like I still have more pieces to find to solve this puzzle. My past is beginning to come back to me. Slowly, but surely."_

Rei was still in a state of shock at the image of the girl that seemed to be her long lost sister. 

"How come I never knew about this? Ok, I admit I never spoke with my father much, but I had no idea I have a sister or so I think. It's simply another mind ploy by you, Pharaohmon! I'm not falling for it!" 

Just then, a shadowy figure comes walking out from the darkness and its eyes emitted a crimson glow. Rei turns and faces the mysterious person. 

"Pharaohmon! Enough of these mind games. I'm not going to fall for these crappy illusions. What gives you any right to toy with my memories? Do you hear me?!" 

"I hear you. However, this is merely a test. I need to know if you happened to be in connection with an enemy of mine that once destroyed me. You are similar to the same priestess girl who aided the Sovereigns to led to the demise of my empire." 

"Is that so? Well, you have the wrong person," Rei retorted. "However, I will say that I will succeed where that priestess failed to accomplish. I'm taking you down!" 

"I doubt it, because you might not be the one I'm looking for," he stated. "But that girl might be. Who knows maybe I'll pay her a visit." 

"Please, that's just an image! She's not real!" 

"You think so? You truly are a sad excuse of a sister," Pharaohmon said. "You are willing to abandon family just for the sake of your own self. Pretty selfish if you ask me." 

"Why do you even care about my family?! You don't know a god damn thing about me!" 

"Such a dirty mouth and you call yourself a Shinto priestess? I have everything I need to know. If you really care for this 'sister' of yours, then you wills top me. It's your choice. But I'm not going to be the one whose heart breaks when she hears the news of her own flesh and blood being slaughtered by a maniac." 

"You wouldn't…" the girl said with venom in her tone. 

"I would and I will, but in due time. I have a date tonight. If you care to know a little more about you're so-called sibling, then you'll meet me at the twin buildings within Shinjuku district. I hope you have the courage to show up." 

"I'll be there. I'll stop you no matter what it takes." 

"Well, then. I hope to see you then. Don't be late…" 

Rei digs deep into her purse and pulls out an anti-evil seal. She chants her spell and tosses it towards the shadowy figure. As soon it made contact with the figure, everything within Hell's realm vanished in a flash of light. Rei found herself in the middle of the train station again and time had returned to normal. 

"Was he simply toying with me? Why wasn't I told about having a younger sister? This is just too confusing… But I have to know…" 

The raven-haired girl placed a hand over her forehead and walks about towards the train. She had a lot of thinking to do before planning a visit to Pharaohmon at Hypnos HQ. Little did she know that another group of heroes were going to infiltrate that same building to face off against Horusmon. 

Looking on from the crowd of people was an adult woman with long, green hair flowing down her back. She was wearing what looked like a business suit and a pair of high heels. Standing next to her looked like a teenage girl with dark, gothic-like clothing and raven hair. She looks up at the woman with curiosity. 

"Setsuna! That was Rei I just saw." 

"Yes. I heard everything being discussed between her and the enemy, Pharaohmon." 

"It's a good thing you can control time. Are we going to that same place Rei is heading off to?" 

"Yes. It's time we find the underlying cause of this. We can't let this enemy continue to torment the souls of the innocent." 

********************************************************************* 

**Shinjuku Park: 12:34 P.M.**

The Tamers and Yugi's group managed to come together to think out their next plan. Yami Yugi turned towards Hypnos HQ with curiosity. Takato walks up to the spike-haired boy. 

"Why are you looking at Hypnos, Yugi?" 

"Is that what it's called? Well, I have a hunch that Pharaohmon will strike in that building next." 

_"Especially if he plans to use duel monsters as a ploy to lure us into a trap. I have a bad feeling about this, Yami."_

Is Yugi right? Pharaohmon obviously has interest in Duel Monsters, but what does Hypnos have anything to do with it? Maybe new technology? Horusmon has challenged the Spirit Detectives and the Legendary Warriors to a showdown at the same facility. Not to mention the fact that Pharaohmon has asked Rei to meet him face to face within the omnious facility. Will there be a revelation behind this long-lost sibling to her? The showdown will commence at Hypnos, but is it merely a trap by Pharaohmon? 

**Preview**

Takuya: Yo! This is Takuya Kanbara, legendary warrior of fire! On the next chapter, we'll be heading off to these twin buildings in Shinjuku where myself, Junpei and Tomoki will face against Horusmon in a rumble! 

Yusuke: Don't forget about us. He owes me a rematch. 

Hiei: Horusmon, it's time for you to be introduced to you're worst nightmare. 

[Suddenly, a black dragon made from flames surrounds Hiei as Horusmon looks on with utter horror.] 

Lobomon: Forgetting about us already? Let me have a shot at this punk! Execute! Fusion Evolution! Beowulfmon! 

Takato: Yamaki is willing to help us out. He told me that a group of digimon has infiltrated Hypnos. Pharaohmon has to be behind this! 

Yami Yugi: I don't know what he's scheming, but there's a good chance he's looking for some technological devices to create duel disks just like Kaiba. 

Rika: But why has he taken an interest in dueling us? 

Lance: Dueling you? No, I merely set a trap for you! Attack my Scrabmon! I have a little date with a certain Sailor bitch. 

Sailor Mars: Pharaohmon! I know you're here! Show yourself, you coward! 

Lance: As you wish… 

Sailor Mars: But you're a boy! You've taken refuge inside that boy's body! 

Lance: That's right and you want to know a little more behind you're sibling. You're going to have to fight me for it. Show me this Eternal power of yours. 

Voice: Dead Scream! 

Sailor Mars: Pluto?! Saturn?! 

Lance: Ah, more Sailor insects… 

Terriermon: Yo! It's my call! Next chapter is entitled… 

**Pharaohmon Infilitrates Hypnos! A Midnight Showdown!**

Kurama: You don't want to miss this! 

********************************************************************* 

17: Well, that ends another chapter. Not bad. I like this Pharaohmon! Continue the torture, my friend! 

Coral: Sicko, you killed SSJ4T! Bastard. Anyway, it's time to answer those reviews! First off, **Winged Knight** asks if the other four spirits will get fusion evolutions? No, we don't have plans to for now. But who knows? 

17: I'll take the next crappy question… 

Coral: Be nice to our guests! No, I'll take the questions. **Crimson G.** has a bunch of questions. First, he asks if Impmon or his Tamers will show up? Yeah, they'll show up after the Hypnos chapter. Is Suzie ever going to appear? Yeah, after the Hypnos chapter. Will Yugi use polymerization to fuse both War Greymon and Metal Garurumon together? Maybe. ^-^ 

17: Pfft, you have a way of answering questions, saiyan. 

Coral: Shut the hell up, android trash! **Crimson G** also asks if Leomon will return to Jeri? No, there are no plans to resurrect Leomon. It's pretty cliche because I've seen many fics where Leomon is brought back. But who knows? You might see him come back. As for Shadow games, well we've already seen Pharaohmon summon a sort of Shadow Realm in this chapter, so we'll be seeing plenty of those along the way. **Youkai Youko**, thanks for the compliments. ^_^ Would we like to use Inumon in this series? Hmm, that sounds good. After the Hypnos chapter is done, we just might add in some custom characters. We'll be sure to email you. 

17: But I killed SSJ4T! Sorry, but he can't answer you're email. ;) 

Coral: No, because I will! Now **Fett** asks if Megidramon's uncorrupted form might make an appearance in the D-Frontier series? Maybe. Nothing is set in stone yet. Now **Kell Shock** asks if Guilmon will ever use the Gallantmon form? We've decided to let Guilmon have two mega forms. He has a choice which form he'd like to use in battle. **TC**, don't worry we realize that Chaos Dukemon vs. Gallantmon is a cliché. We have a new form for the fake Megidramon. Thank you for the Hiei information, **Joseph D. Hale**. Looks like you'll be getting you're wish for Dragon of the Darkness Flame in the next chapter. ^^ 

17: Yeah, whatever. I'm in charge and SSJ4T is dead for good! 

[Suddenly, the entire room goes dark and bells start to toll. 17 sits up and looks around. He then turns around and finds words written on the wall. They are written in blood. The message says: **You can't kill what's already dead, 17. You shall rest in peace. Signed, you know who**] 

17: Damn, don't tell me… 

Coral: He's coming back to reclaim his rightful spot. You just triggered his dark side. Sucks to be you. 

17: Bah, this is just an ominous message! He's not coming back. 

Coral: Well see. Thanks for the contributions and comments, reviewers! We appreciate each of them, though we did receive a flame message from a fucking flamer. Don't worry, we've erased this anonymous review. Sorry this chapter was late, but we've had things to do. Until then, peace out everyone! ^-^ 

********************************************************************* 


	10. Pharaohmon Infiltrates Hypnos! A Midnigh...

Coral: Aloha, everyone! It's been a while but it's good to be back! Now we're free to continue with the stories during our two week break! ^^ Now this is some damned good news! I know you guys have been sitting on your asses for the next chapter to this series. Don't worry, this will be worth the wait and will have plenty of action long the way! I still haven't heard from SSJ4T since Android 17 killed him! I'll have more updates on his sudden disappearance. 

17: There's really no need. You and I know that he isn't coming back. 

Coral: Mouth him off while you can. You're going to be the one who is going to get his pretty boy ass kicked. 

17: I'd like to see him try. 

Coral: Anyway, let's get on with this long awaited chapter! Enjoy! 

17: While you still… 

[The saiyan girl whacks 17 across the head with an oversized mallet.] 

Coral: Say hello to my little friend. 

********************************************************************* 

**[Play Yu Yu Hakusho opening theme "A Smile That's a Bomb!"]**

**Pharaohmon Infiltrates Hypnos! A Midnight Showdown!**

**Roof of Hypnos Headquarters: 12:45 p.m.**

The magnificent structure of the twin towers stood above the populated grounds of Shinjuku City. With everyone too busy getting to their jobs, this allowed Horusmon to soar across the heavens. He looks down at the roof of the towers and safely makes a landing without being detected. He catches his breathe and felt a dark aura making it's presence felt. He turns and finds Lance standing with his arms crossed. 

"Lord Pharaohmon. I abandoned the battlefield as you per requested." 

"Excellent. You did well by displaying you're full power. Yes, that should draw them out of hiding. Now they will all come looking for me. It's too bad I have everything in store for our guests." 

"Sire," a voice calls out. 

"What is Felinismon? Can't you see I was explaining my game plan for Horusmon?" 

Lance turns to see the feminine feline digimon phasing in with a radar device. It displayed an overview map of the entire Hypnos building. The teen takes a look at the radar and smirks. 

"Yes, I see." 

"I was going to warn you about their strong security systems." 

"Don't worry. We'll handle that minor problem ourselves. These humans shouldn't give us any trouble." 

"Want me to kill every last human within this range, Lord Pharaohmon?" Horusmon begged. "It will make it easier for…" 

"No, I don't plan on spilling any bloodshed until tonight. Horusmon, I take you will be ready for those spirit detectives?" 

"Leave them with me. Even with the legendary warriors, they couldn't touch me. What they received was only child's play. Now I'm ready to sue the fullest extent of my power." 

"I see you're awfully confident about this. Just don't let it go to you're head," Felinismon muttered. 

"I heard that wench. At least I didn't die only for Lord Pharaohmon to save you're soul from oblivion!" 

This remark quickly caused Felinismon to shed a tear and pout. Horusmon basks in his glory over humiliating the feline. 

"I hate you, you big mean…" 

"So, are you really going to target this girl you've been keeping you're eye on?" Horusmon asked. 

"You mean Sailor Mars? Yes, I personally invited her to meet me here tonight." 

"Tell me about this secret behind her so-called sibling…" 

"That is none of you're concern, Horusmon. This is only between Rei and myself. You keep you're full focus on those Spirit Detectives and Legendary Warriors. Felinismon. I want you to secretly scout the perimeters and search out every human. They'll be taking a long nap while we infiltrate their headquarters." 

"Yes, my lord. It shall be done." 

As soon as she said that, Felinismon instantly phases out from the roof leaving both Horusmon and Lance behind. The teen walks towards the balcony of the roof building and stares out into the sunset. The only thing that concerned him at this moment was Rei Hino. He looks back to the conversation he had with her nearly an hour ago. 

_Flashback _

"Pharaohmon! Enough of these mind games. I'm not going to fall for these crappy illusions. What gives you any right to toy with my memories? Do you hear me?!" 

"I hear you. However, this is merely a test. I need to know if you happened to be in connection with an enemy of mine that once destroyed me. You are similar to the same priestess girl who aided the Sovereigns to led to the demise of my empire." 

"Is that so? Well, you have the wrong person," Rei retorted. "However, I will say that I will succeed where that priestess failed to accomplish. I'm taking you down!" 

"I doubt it, because you might not be the one I'm looking for," he stated. "But that girl might be. Who knows maybe I'll pay her a visit." 

"Please, that's just an image! She's not real!" 

"You think so? You truly are a sad excuse of a sister," Pharaohmon said. "You are willing to abandon family just for the sake of your own self. Pretty selfish if you ask me." 

"Why do you even care about my family?! You don't know a god damn thing about me!" 

"Such a dirty mouth and you call yourself a Shinto priestess? I have everything I need to know. If you really care for this 'sister' of yours, then you will stop me. It's your choice. But I'm not going to be the one whose heart breaks when she hears the news of her own flesh and blood being slaughtered by a maniac." 

"You wouldn't…" the girl said with venom in her tone. 

"I would and I will, but in due time. I have a date tonight. If you care to know a little more about you're so-called sibling, then you'll meet me at the twin buildings within Shinjuku district. I hope you have the courage to show up." 

"I'll be there. I'll stop you no matter what it takes." 

"Well, then. I hope to see you then. Don't be late…" 

End of Flashback 

Lance clenches his fists tightly and a malevolent grin forms across his pale face. He was definitely awaiting for the girl's arrival and couldn't wait to reveal to her more about her lost sibling. 

"I'll be waiting, Rei Hino… Finally, I can extract retribution to what you've done to my Megidramon pet… I want to see you beg for your life once I have you in my grasp," he said with venom in his voice. 

"Lord Pharaohmon…" 

"Horusmon. Guard this post and make certain there are no humans to interfere with my plans." 

"Yes, sire." 

"I have to freshen up before my date. I'll be coming back by eleven thirty sharp. I want to see every last trace of human activity put to sleep." 

Lance phases out from the roof top as Horusmon turned to begin his operation. It would now leave him and Felinismon to take care of the humans that flooded nearly the entire complex. They had to make enough room for the heavily anticipated showdown in the moonlight. 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Matsuki Residence: 2:30 p.m.**

The gang had left the park hours before arriving over at Takato's home. His parents were more than happy to welcome back Yugi and his friends before everyone settled down in Takato's room. 

Yugi laid sprawled on Takato's bed while looking through the goggle head's digimon cards. Guilmon observed Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and sniffed it. 

"No, for the last time, that isn't a gold-covered chocolate," Takato said. 

"It sure looks like one, Takato. Can we get something to eat now?" 

"You're telling me! I'm starving!" Joey grumbled. "I haven't eaten anything since I got up and those were measly pop tarts!" 

"Wow, you sure know how to make an impression," Terriermon remarked. 

"Terriermon. Be nice," Henry replied. 

"Ok, guys. Let's all settle down," Rika said. "Remember we still have a lunatic and a group of his ass kissing flunkies out there. There is no telling what they might have up their sleeve." 

"No, duh. They want to kill us," Tristan stated. "Isn't that a good enough motive for a creep like Pharaohmon?" 

"Yugi, you said you had a hunch that Pharaohmon would attack the twin buildings?" Joey asked. 

"Yeah, but I can't really be too sure. Takato, do you happen to know that building?" 

"As a matter of fact, we do. You see we know a couple of people who sort of run the place. Though, they did try to get rid of Guilmon and the others. However, we united together to do everything we could to defeat the D-Reaper. To this day, we haven't spoken to them since that event. It would be nice to know how everything is going with Yamaki." 

"Which makes it a good reason for Pharaohmon to infiltrate it," Yugi said. "Think about it, Takato. He might have seen some interest in then. In fact, he might be waiting in the wings for us to get there." 

"Hold on. It sounds to me that he's trying to lure us in. I'm not buying it," Tea commented. "We have to think strategically here." 

"Not unless we have Takato and the Tamers to soup up their digimon! We can take care of those Scrabmon flunkies," Joey said. 

"No, because that's exactly what Pharaohmon wants us to do. We make a stupid error and he's going to send in Horusmon to sweep us out," Henry said. 

"Not unless we bio-merge, guys," Takato said. 

"But it just might not be enough. Don't you remember when Babimon creamed Gallantmon?" Rika said. "Plus, that monster was a freaking ultimate-level! Horusmon might be leagues ahead of that baboon." 

"Not to mention annoying," Renamon remarked. "Don't worry, Rika. I can assure you that we'll take care of the situation." 

"What makes you say that? We're going to be ambushed," Tristan said. 

"Trust me. We have more allies when we realize. It's going to take a little more than bug problems to push us back." 

"She's right. Look back to the mysterious digimon that helped us in Shibuya and the Sailor Senshi," said Takato. "They are bound to be there as we are. Pharaohmon just made a big mistake and he's going to regret it. There's no way he can take us all on at once." 

"We can definitely overcome these odds," replied Yugi. "So, what do you say? How about giving it another shot? We'll be victorious when the dust settles." 

"Um, question. When will we strike?" Terriermon asked. "There's no point rallying on without knowing when he'll be expecting us to show up." 

"Most likely midnight," Rika said. "Any bad guy would want this settled in a midnight showdown. It's the oldest cliche in the book." 

"Then we'll be there at midnight. That's if he'll even bother to wait for us then," Takato said. "What do you say, guys? It's going to be a midnight showdown!" 

_**"Yugi. We must be cautious,"**_ Yami spoke through Yugi's mind. _**"Pharaohmon is expecting us to arrive and we better be on the look out."**_

_"I agree. This awfully seems to obvious. He's up to something and I don't like it. But we'll be ready. It's time to settle this, Pharaohmon. You haven't seen what we're capable with full team work on our side."_

***************************************************************************************** 

**Shibuya. A local food market: 3:45 p.m.**

Later in the day, Rei had explained everything to Makoto and Minako. Though, she kept anything associated with her long lost sister to herself. They were complete awe over the fact that Pharaohmon confronted their friend. 

"So, he wants you to meet him over in Shinjuku at the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building?" Makoto asked. "That place is top government and there's no telling what he might do in there." 

"I know, but I have to face him." 

"Who said you have to go alone?" Minako replied. "We'll be accompanying you." 

"No. I ask you to let me handle this myself for a change." 

"But, we always work together on this sort of situation," said Makoto. "We've stuck together through and through. We can't just let you rush in there and take him on alone." 

"I appreciate the concern, guys. However, you will just have to trust me on this one. I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't know what I am going to be up against." 

The raven-haired girl turns away from her two Senshi partners and had a look of sheer determination. She balled up her fists and looks out deeply into the heavens with the wind blowing against her hair. 

_"Pharaohmon. I'll be there. I need to know more about my long lost sister. If you are using mind games to distract me, then you're going to pay dearly for it. I won't allow you to toy with me. I'm ending it tonight."_

The other two girls could tell when their friend was upset and right now they were going to allow Rei to have her own space. On the other hand, they were quite concerned and wondered why Rei would turn down their offer. Naturally, Rei would be a hothead, but she seems to be cool and collected. 

"We better keep an eye on her just in case," Minako whispered. "There must be something she's hiding from us." 

"I agree. We'll see how everything plays out here." 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Shibuya Central Park: 3:55 pm**

Takuya gathered around his comrades as they began to discuss the situation that had just occurred. As usual, Takuya was rambling on how he and the Spirit Detectives were taking care of the Scrabmon. He stopped as an idea had brought to Kouji's attention. 

"Takuya! Don't you realize what that bird had just told you? He's only luring you guys into a trap. You ought to know that's the oldest trick in the book. I say we band together and head on over to Shinjuku. We can work as a team and take the enemy down." 

"That's smart thinking there, Kouji," Kouichi said. "No offense, Takuya, but you'll be needing some backup." 

"No kidding. Who said it was all right for you three to run off without letting us know?" Izumi growled. 

"Look, we just didn't think we'd need you. After all, we have those other guys to help us," Takuya said. 

"You should have seen them," Junpei said. "One was fast enough to keep up with that bird brain. He was so fast that my eyes lost track of them." 

"Yeah and that other guy who turns a rose into a whip," said Tomoki. "Hardcore, that's all I can say." 

"Well, I think you guys are just looking to hog the glory," Izumi said. "Typical machismo. That's okay. I don't expect you guys to help me when I'm in trouble." 

"Look, we were going to tell you anyway, Izumi," replied Takuya. "We promise. In fact, we might need you're help dealing with this bird. Trust me, he took us all a part at once. If we're united, then we have a chance to gain back some retribution. So what do you say, guys?" 

"You know I'm in," said Kouji. 

"Count me in, too. It's been a while since I've had some fun," Kouichi spoke up. 

"Izumi? How about you?" 

"Just as long as you don't hog the spotlight, Takuya." 

"I'm definitely not going to be left out of this fight," said Junpei. "What do you say, little man?" 

"Let's kick some butt!" Tomoki exclaimed. 

"Now that's what I want to hear! Let me hear it guys!" 

"Legendary Warriors unite!!" the unified group exclaimed while raising their fists up in triumph. 

Looking on from a tree branch was none other than Hiei. The fire apparition kept his eye on the six children and disappears within a flash. Junpei turns around and looked around to find no trace of the demon. He shrugs his shoulders and continues his victory cry with the other children. 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Shibuya District: 4:25 PM**

Yusuke Urameshi is seen standing in the middle of an abandoned parking lot. He looked down at his finger tips and wondered if he would have enough rounds of his spirit energy. He had used one against Horusmon earlier in the day, but failed to destroy the stronger adversary. He will have to be extra careful for the midnight showdown. He turns to find Hiei standing behind him. 

"What brings you here, Hiei? Let me guess Kuwabara didn't want to be insulted again?" 

"I just left the park and take a look at our new allies." 

"You really think they'll be any help for us?" 

"Don't worry about them. We only have to worry about ourselves and the task at hand. Besides, I have a surprise in store for our feathered friend." 

"Well, that ought to be something. I'm looking forward to it." 

_"Yes. I'm reluctant to use this technique of mine, but I'm sure my Jagan Eye has a different opinion on the matter."_

"Something bothering, Hiei?" 

"Nonsense. You're just seeing things." 

With that said, Hiei instantly vanishes from sight and leaves Yusuke behind. 

"What's his deal? Well, at least we'll be kicking some ass tonight. I'm all up for it." 

Yusuke was rather looking forward to squaring off against Horusmon once again. After all, he has about two rounds of his Spirit Gun and he could possibly use them to put the digimon away for good. Though, he wondered what Hiei has in store for Horusmon. it seemed Hiei was overjoyed with the thought of battling Horusmon since their confrontation earlier in the afternoon. 

"Let's hope you have something that will be worth it, Hiei. If we don't get one perfect shot on this bird, we're screwed." 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Hypnos Headquarters: 10:25 pm**

The secret headquarters of the top secret organization known as Hypnos seemed to be quiet at the very moment. There was not a trace of human activity. The reason for this was the fact that every employee working within the facility were put to sleep with the use of Felinismon's sleeping spells. She secretly threw sleeping powder into every human after sneaking up from behind them. However, she only managed to miss three humans. Those three were perhaps the most important members of the Hypnos team: Yamaki, Riley and Talley. 

Felinismon turns as she finds a door opening up and revealing three figures. She instantly vanishes out from sight. Yamaki glares deep within the secret chambers and gasps at the sight of fallen workers sprawled on the floor. 

"What is this?" Yamaki asked. "Why is everybody down?" 

"They seem to be in a state of sleep," Talley replied. "But what could have caused this?" 

"Sir, I'm going to search the area and ask to see if they had seen anything suspicious," Riley said. 

"Yes, do so. Who could have infiltrated this place? We're top secret. Only a few people have access to this room." 

"You think it could one of the…" 

"Digimon? I doubt it. All I know is that Takato and his friends reunited with their digimon. I have yet to see any other digimon lately…" 

"Sir, are you forgetting about the attacks in Shibuya recently?" 

"No, but who says they are even digimon? The gateway to the Digital World was shut down. Nothing should have crossed over from that world. The children even sealed it up after D-Reaper was defeated." 

"Sir! I couldn't find a trace of employees fully awake. It seems somebody or something had used sleeping gas. It most likely could have spread throughout the facility and put everyone to sleep. We have a spy on our hands." 

"But who would know about Hypnos existence? We're top secret." 

"Maybe, I should have explained my reasoning," Felinismon whispers as she appears behind Yamaki. 

"Sir! Behind you!" the ladies cry out. 

However, it was much too late to save the lead official of the Hypnos team. Felinismon wrapped an arm around Yamaki's neck and sleeper-hold maneuver. The feline digimon holds out her other hand and starts forming an orb of mystical energy. 

"Get back or do you want to see pretty boy get his little neck cut open?" she asked. "My, you girls really need a fashion tip. Those lab coats certainly don't suite you." 

"Are you the one who caused all this?!" Riley asked. 

"What if I was?" 

"You must be a digimon like the ones Takato and the children have battled one year ago," Talley brought up. "How did you know about us?" 

"Let's just say that my boss is sure going to make this his new home. In fact, he just might spare you two to be his servants. He could use some fine ladies to accompany him." 

"Excuse you, but we're not letting you run this place. This is top secret," Riley said. 

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" 

_"If only we could use the Juggernaut, but it is in the process of being shipped out and dismantled,"_ Talley said in thought. 

"So what's it going to be? If I were you I'd let those children know about the situation. They have every right to know about what will happen to each and everyone of you. Here's the deal: If they don't bother to show up, I'll execute each and everyone of you. However, if they do come, we just might spare you and you will get to witness the downfall of the children. Mr. Yamaki, I think you ought to call them now," Felinismon said. 

"You will not get away with this," Riley growls angrily. 

"Oo, you will not get away with this," the feline sarcastically mocked Riley. "The first thing I'm going to do to you is rip those lips off of that pretty little face of yours." 

Yamaki reluctantly tried pulling away, but Felinismon held a vice grip on his neck. The official had no choice, but to reach for his cell phone. He grabs it and instantly dials up the number to the Matsuki residence. 

"Good, now the plot thickens." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Matsuki Residence: 10:35 pm**

The house phone rang and this brought attention over to Takato's parents. Mr. Matsuki rushes over and looks over at the caller ID. He notices that it was under an **Unavailable** name. Despite not knowing who the caller was, he quickly answers the phone and replies to the caller, who was none other than Yamaki. 

"Hello, Matsuki residence." 

_"Mr. Matsuki. This is Yamaki…"_

"Mr. Yamaki! How are you today?" 

_"Can I speak with Takato? It's urgent. Please, put Takato on the phone…"_

"Well, ok. Takato!" 

As soon as he said that, the goggle head came rushing down with Guilmon accompanying him. He looks over at his father and tilts his head in eagerness. 

"What is it, dad?" 

"It's for you. Yamaki wants to talk to you and he sounded pretty brash." 

"Yamaki… Oh, no! Dad! Give me that!" 

Takato quickly takes the phone and answers it. He listens to the background to realize that something wrong was definitely taking place. 

"Hello? Mr. Yamaki?" 

_"Takato!! You have to come quickly! We've just been infiltrated by a group of digimon! Come quick-"_

Before he could even finish his sentence, the line was instantly cut off and Takato was left with utter shock. He dropped the phone and looked towards Guilmon. 

"Takato. Yamaki is trouble, isn't he? It's Pharaohmon, right?" 

"Yeah. Guilmon. I want you to get everyone together. Tell them to meet me outside." 

"Right, you got it!" 

The red digimon flees up the stairs and goes to warn everyone about the newly developed situation. Takato growls deeply as he runs out through the back door. 

"That tears it, Pharaohmon! If it's a fight you want, then you've got it! We're bringing everything we have to this ball game! I hope you're ready!" 

Takato turns and faces the twin buildings, which were standing over the horizon in the far distance. That would be the battle site where the showdown with Pharaohmon and his henchmen will take place. However, he, Yugi and the Tamers weren't going to be the only individuals to arrive at the same destination. There were going to be a few others to join them along the way. It was only now about an hour and half before the midnight showdown commences. 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Western District of Shinjuku: 10:45 pm**

The downtown streets of Shinjuku have pretty much died down as far as activity was concerned. Residents were in their homes to sleep for the rest of the night. However, there were some that stayed out on the dark, gloomy streets. Among them was a certain fire apparition demon. Hiei was buying his time while glaring up towards the Tokyo Metropolis building. 

"There it is. Now, I will finally get my hands on that incompetent fool. He made a big mistake by letting me go. This is going to come back to haunt him. I can guarantee him that." 

Just as he was about to move out to higher ground, he turned and saw a bus stopping at a bus stop. He was curious to know who would be being dropped off at such a late hour. Two passengers came walking out from the bus. One of which was an old man and the other was a raven-haired girl with a red coat. 

"Hmph. That's not my problem now. I have bigger things in mind." 

With that said, Hiei instantly vanishes from sight. However, the girl felt a slight disturbance which came from Hiei's presence. She turned to find no traces of the demon anywhere. 

"What was that? I felt a presence," Rei said. "That couldn't have been any of Pharaohmon's soldiers. They've masked their auras and rendered my ESP useless." 

Rei turns and saw the towering Tokyo Metropolis building. She starts to walk towards it with authority. Now it was the time to confront Pharaohmon and find out more about her so-called family 

_"Ok, Pharaohmon. It's time to answer my questions. How did you know about my father and the fact that I might have a long lost sister. This better not be some trick or you will regret it. I'll punish you for trespassing on my personal life."_

Looking on from above a roof top was Hiei along with a certain crimson-haired fox demon. They laid their eyes upon Rei while coming up with their own strategy to break through Pharaohmon's defenses at at Tokyo Metropolis district. 

"You think she's after the same objective?" Kurama asked. 

"I suppose, but we should really worry about our own problems. I doubt she would be crazy enough to enter a situation where she knows that she can't succeed. Pharaohmon will not hesitate to destroy anyone. Even a measly human such as this girl." 

"We only have about an hour and a half. Yusuke and Kuwabara should arrive here any moment." 

"When they do arrive, then we will make our move." 

With that said, Hiei held out his right hand and a burning sensation slightly engulfed it. Kurama easily took notice of this. 

"What is it, Kurama?" 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." 

Hiei put his arm down and kept his focus on Horusmon. The events of his battle with the digimon replayed through his mind and it only fueled his thirst for retribution. Would he really use this certain technique despite suffering the heavy consequences in the end? There was only on way to find out and Horusmon will be the guinea pig of Hiei's experiment. 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere in Shinjuku: 11:10 pm**

After receiving the phone call from Yamaki, Takato, Yugi and their comrades were rushing down a long street towards the district where Hypnos stood. Takato looked up ahead and saw a perfect view of the two towered building. He points out to it, while bringing it to everyone's attention. They began their way down towards the famous building district. 

"We have until an hour before Pharaohmon will be sending out his cronies," Joey said. "Are we really planning on breaking in now?" 

"Yeah. I know it would be a risky move, but Yamaki is in trouble. We have to at least save him and his crew," Takato replied. "Guilmon, let's make sure the front door is open. We really can't cause a major scene if you were to blast it." 

"Ok, but what if it is locked up?" 

"Then, I really have no idea. Yugi, any ideas?" 

"No choice but to break it down." 

"Damn, we're just left with that one option anyway. There's no way around it." 

"No, I've got it," Rika said. "Maybe we can have Yugi summon some flying monsters to help guide us towards the roof." 

"Wow, you're really good with this," Tea said. "At least you know when to use you're head." 

"Normally, she would be too thick headed to even come with any brilliant ideas," Terriermon remarked. 

"Watch you're mouth, rabbit," Rika muttered. 

As soon as they arrived at the front doors, Takato walked over and tried to pull the doors open. To his surprise, they were open and he gives a signal to everyone else. They make their way into the headquarters and began to scan the perimeters. The area seemed to be clear and there are no traces of activity. 

"This joint is pretty much dead," Tristan said. "Any clue where we should go look?" 

"Maybe we can take those stairs straight up," Yugi said. "That should lead us to somewhere worthy investigating." 

"Let's hurry. There's no telling what those creeps will do to Yamaki and the crew," Takato said. 

They nodded in agreement with the goggle head and marched up the stairs. They hurried as fast as they could. They might have only an hour left before Pharaohmon sends his forces to attack, but this way they could at least pull Yamaki out of this mess. 

"Hang in there, Mr. Yamaki. We're on our way," Takato said. "You helped us deal with the D-Reaper and rescue Calumon. Now it's our turn to repay the favor." 

***************************************************************************************** 

Horusmon was standing on the rooftop while waiting for the arrival of Pharaohmon from his daily activities. Suddenly, he felt a dark presence and watched as a form materialized in front of him. It was none other than Lance with a satanic smirk on his face. The bird digimon lowered his head while bowing before his master. 

"Lord Pharaohmon. You're awfully early. Did everything go well?" 

"I took care of some minor nuisances. You see Lance has some annoying parents, so I took care of the little problem." 

"What did you do to them?" 

"The same way I will do to every human within this district. I drained away their souls and left their bodies for dead. Remember my true form can only be sustained within this human body for so long. However, if I feed it the souls of living things, then my soul will grow stronger and will eventually expel itself from this vessel." 

"Yes, I see what you mean, my lord. I have some news. It seems that Takato and Yugi have already entered the facility. Felinismon had just informed them to come after taking some long time friends of theirs hostage." 

"Is that true? Felinismon can be so incompetent with her assignments. No matter. At least they've come." 

"Should we welcome our guests once they try to save their friends?" 

"I don't see why not. Remember I have a date with Sailor Mars and you have to deal with those Spirit Detectives." 

"Yes, I understand. Felinismon should handle Takto and Yugi in short order." 

"Remember, do not let me down. That's all I have to say, got it?" 

"I won't fail you, Lord Pharaohmon. I shall bring their heads to you." 

With that said, Horusmon instantly vanishes from sight and leaves Lance behind to think of a game plan. He was anticipating for the moment Sailor Mars arrives to confront him. He was anxious to see how she will react to more detail behind the story of her long lost sibling and about her father. Suddenly, Lance had just remembered a thought he had moments ago. He pulls out several Duel Monsters cards and scanned through each of them. 

"I still have these cards. Now I was listening to this boy's parents having a conversation about highly-tech duel disks which were going to be supplied to a company known as Kaiba Corp. According to this boy's knowledge, I do believe these duel disks were used to summon forth virtual images of the monsters. Though I really have no need for such high-tech gizmos. I can summon any monster with my dark magic. Then again, maybe I can issue out these duel disks and restart a new tournament. It will be similar to the tournament event known as Battle City. However, it's going to have a few little twists to make it every more exciting. I can lure Yugi and his friends into his tournament. But that leaves me with the Senshi, the Spirit Detectives and the other nuisances. No matter. I'll think of something to distract them with while I put my focus on eliminating Yugi and Takato at their very own game. In the end, I will possess that Millennium Puzzle and infinite power will be at my grasp." 

Suddenly, Lance felt another presence and turned around to find a feminine figure standing in the middle of the moonlight. A smirk forms across his face as he saw the raven-haired warrior woman. He puts his cards away and faced the Sailor Senshi of Fire. Lance claps his hands in approval, which only managed to infuriate Sailor Mars altogether. 

"Ah, Rei Hino. It's so good to see you again." 

"Save it. I'm not here to form any friendships with you. You know why I came." 

"But of course. However, you shouldn't be rude to the likes of me. I am after all royalty." 

"Then how I about I shove you're crown where the sun don't shine." 

"So I guess no crappy speeches on how you're going to punish me? That's so unlike you. Normally you and you're comrades would waste you're time with such lame dialogue." 

"Do I look like I'm about to give any speech?" she responded with venom in her voice. "You've tormented me enough." 

"Yes, I see what you mean. Do please follow me. It's much more refreshing to start a conversation indoors." 

"Why not tell me here and now?" 

"If that's what you want, I really don't mind. Then again, I don't know how you're going to handle everything I'm about to tell you." 

"Cut the crap and let's get to the chase. Tell me what you know about my sibling. How come I wasn't told about any of this? But if this happens to be any trick on you're part, then I'm going to have to resort to extreme measures. See these?" Sailor Mars said while holding out a pair of anti-evil seal papers. "These are called Ofuda scrolls. You better get used to them." 

"My magic will render them useless as I've formed a protective aura shield around this vessel's body. So don't even attempt to pull any of those tricks off." 

"So, let's get down to the chase. Tell me everything you know and it better be the truth." 

Lance merely smiled and crossed his arms. Sailor Mars stood her ground with a handful of Ofuda scrolls in her right hand. 

"Ok, then. Fair enough. I think we've already dragged the suspense for far too long." 

Lance and Sailor Mars were just about to start to conversation, that is until two mysterious figures watched on from the background. A dark green-haired women in her mid-twenties was preparing to listen to the conversation along with a teenage raven-haired girl. 

"Are you sure this is wise, Setsuna?" 

"Yes, if we want to find a little more about our new enemy. We have to know what we're truly dealing with." 

"I just hope Rei-chan can handle herself. I didn't know she had a sibling." 

"Neither did she. That's why she asked for this monster to tell her everything. Remember Hotaru, we won't attack until it is necessary." 

"Right." 

The pair remained silent as Lance was about to begin his conversation with Sailor Mars. 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Outside of Tokyo Metropolis: 11:30 pm**

Nearly thirty minutes has passed and there was already one group standing outside the complex. It was none other than Yusuke and the Spirit Detectives. Hiei and Kurama had waited nearly half an hour for him and Kuwabara to arrive at the location. 

"So, this is where we'll be kicking that bird's ass? This place looks like a peculiar place for a bad guy to make his refuge," Yusuke said. "You know Kuwabara, you really didn't have to come." 

"I'm not going to tell you again, Urameshi. We're working together through thick and thin. I'm not about to let you do something stupid and rush in without me. Remember I can sense out spirit energy ten times better than you." 

"Or maybe he simply was bored being at home," Hiei remarked. "You're simply deadweight." 

"You better watch it shrimp. You'd be surprised I much I've improved with my Spirit Sword. Besides, I have to prove to myself that I truly belong with Yukina." 

The name of the ice apparition quickly was brought to Hiei's attention and he looks back to when he rescued her from the crime lord. 

"Hey, Hiei. Are you all right?" Kuwabara asked. "Maybe it was something I said." 

"Don't be ridiculous. Let's just focus on current matters." 

"So, where is bird brain?" Yusuke said. "Didn't he say he'd meet us here at midnight?" 

"Yes and it's almost midnight according to my watch," Kurama said. "He should at least provide us with a welcome." 

"Bad guys aren't the types to throw out the welcome mat," Yusuke said. 

"Oh is that a fact? How rude of me. Please, allow me to throw out the welcoming mat for you then!" a screeching voice calls out. 

The group turns around as an energy blast came shooting down from out of nowhere. The blast's force knocks them all back and leaves a massive hole into the ground. Yusuke looked up to find Horusmon levitating with a palm outstretched. 

"How was that for a welcoming?" Horusmon asked. "What's the matter? Was I a little too rough for you?" 

"Nah, you were going a little too easy for my taste. Now that we've taken care of that, let's get down to this. Get you're feathered ass down here!" 

"With pleasure, but will you be able to keep up with my speed?" Horusmon asked. "Because I doubt you will." 

"Want to make a bet?" Kuwabara said. "I have a little something you just might enjoy. By the way, the name is Kuwabara. We haven't met, but it's going the last time we ever met." 

"How unfortunate. If anyone is going to deliver the death blow to this bird, it will be me," Hiei said. 

"I hate arrogance. For that you will die first!" Horusmon screamed as he flies down towards the group again. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped away from the digimon's swooping attack, which allowed Kurama to use his Rose Whip. Unfortunately for the fox demon, Horusmon easily evaded it and shoots a blast which incinerates it. Kuwabara summons forth the spirit energy within his being and an energy sword materializes in his hand. 

"Spirit Sword! Now get longer!" 

By Kuwabara's command, the sword responds and expands into a longer size. Horusmon turned to see the sword targeting him. The bird barely maneuvers to the side, but his left wing is struck by the sword's tip. 

"Heh, at least I nailed one part of him!" 

"That's what I call taking the bird by it's wings," Kurama replied. 

"That was just a lucky shot," said Hiei. "He still would have missed by a margin." 

"At least give me some credit once in a while, shorty!" 

"He's right! That was a lucky shot," Horusmon said. "But I'll tell you what. If you had nailed me with a direct shot, I would have been cooked. Too bad it didn't turn out the way you had planned." 

"Allow me to make it up for him!" Yusuke calls out. 

"It's you! You're the one with the spirit gun. Go right head and shot. If you think it's the best manuever you can come up with, then you need a new other techniques to beat me with." 

"Here then, open wide! Spirit Gun!!" 

Yusuke fires away a spirit blast from the tip of his finger. Horusmon watches as the blast came hurtling towards him. The bird barely managed to dodge and allow the blast to soar up into the heavens. Horusmon laughed at the boy's incompetent error and soars down to make his next attack. 

"Let's see you dodge this one, Spirit Detective!!" 

"Oh crap! I knew I should have used it when his back was turned!" 

"Die, human!!" 

Suddenly, Horusmon felt a sharp stab into his side stomach as he turned to find Hiei. The sword from the fire apparition was jammed right through Horusmon's side stomach. 

"You… you caught him off guard…" 

"Heh, so what if I did? I said I would be the one who finishes you?" 

"You must be joking right? You four can't even defeat me when my guard is up. In fact, that boy's Spirit Gun is useless against me." 

"Then why did you attempt to avoid it or the other fool's Spirit Sword for that matter?" 

"I was merely testing you… yes…" 

"You were sacred I know you were. I could feel it. You feared if any of those techniques would have been fully deployed and hit their target, you would have surely perished. I guess you're not Pharaohmon's perfect warrior after all. You couldn't even predict our very maneuvers. Maybe you can't look into the future. You're a fraud." 

"It still does not make a difference! I will take you apart with my bear hands!" 

"What if I were to tell you that I was merely going easy on you this entire time? What if I had a special something that I've been holding back. In fact, I've been saving this up especially for you." 

"What are you babbling about?!" 

"Yeah, what is he talking about?" Kuwabara wondered. 

"He mentioned something about this earlier in the day," Yusuke said. "Kurama, any idea of what it maybe?" 

"He hasn't informed me anything of the sort. All I know is that Horusmon is in deep trouble. On the other hand, it just might cause more harm to Hiei." 

"What? well, I sure do hope he knows what he's doing," replied Yusuke. 

"Let me make this clear for you to understand, fool," Hiei responds to Horusmon. "You're going to be a guinea pig in my experiment. You should feel honored." 

"Honored? Bah, you're going to die! I will see to it!" 

"You think so, huh? I think it's going to be the other way around, my friend. Once I summon this power and unleash, there's no coming back from it, Horusmon." 

Horusmon simply stood his ground as he faced off with Hiei. Yusuke and the others looked on with curiosity. Horusmon had to quickly come up with a perfect offensive strategy and not allow Hiei to buy anymore time. 

_"That's what you think, fool. I have you where I want you."_

***************************************************************************************** 

**Hypnos Secret Headquarters: Inner Chambers 11: 35 pm**

Nearly after fifteen minutes of searching each floor, Takato and Yugi led their friends through an array of rooms. They were stunned as they've found no human activity, not even security. The digimon were free to roam about to investigate. 

"Anything yet, Guilmon?" Takato asked. 

"Nothing, Takatomon. Do you remember where Yamaki's secret room could be?" 

"No, even I don't have any idea where it could be. Besides, this is a top secret government facility. I'm not supposed to know." 

"This is like finding a needle in the haystack! We'll never find it at this point!" Joey cried. 

Suddenly, Renamon's keen hearing was able to pick up the slight vibrations of a man cursing. She turns her attention towards the door down the hallway and rushes over towards the door. 

"What is it, Renamon? Did you find it?" Rika asked. 

"Yes. I was able to pick up some activity through my keen hearing. It's coming from behind this door." 

"I believe that's the only door we didn't bother to check. It was locked when I tried opening it," Tristan said. 

"Then allow me to make us a door," Terriermon said. "What do you say, Henry? I'm ready to head butt my way through it." 

"I've got just the card for the trick," Henry said as he pulls out a card with an image. It looked like the hammer from the digimon ultimate known as Zudomon. 

"Ah, just the card I was asking for," the rabbit-eared dog said. "Scan it away." 

"Here we go! Card Slash! Thor's Hammer!" 

With that said, a massive hammer materializes in front of Terriermon. Yugi and his friends were stunned at the fact that such a tiny digimon was able to lift such a massive weapon of steel. Like the show off that he is, Terriermon bench-presses the hammer over his head. 

"Heh, at this point, I'll out press even Brock Lesnar. He and Goldberg better beware! All right, time for the ol' smack down!" 

With a battle cry, Terriermon pulls back and breaks through the door with the hammer. The sheer force created a massive hole that created a doorway for each of them to cross through. 

"Now that's a smack down. Hurry up. Let's go before those creeps have their way with Yamaki." 

"You heard him. Let's move out!" Yugi responded to everyone. 

The group nodded in agreement as they easily crossed through the new door way provided by Terriermon. As soon as Yugi and Takato made it through, they were stunned as they saw a massive grid screen in the center of the room. 

"Wow, I didn't know Yamaki had it so easy. This is how he probably traced every digimon that has ever bio-merged in the past. This could very well be the sight of our future," Takato said. 

"Yeah, but we're not here to stare in awe at the equipment. We're here to rescue you're friend," Yugi said. 

"So, where we start? I really don't see any clues. Renamon, are you sure you heard Yamaki in here?" Rika asked her digimon partner. 

"Positive." 

"Then, where is…" 

Just as Guilmon was about to finish his sentence, he turned and saw a blast being fired at him. The crimson digimon jumps away just before the blast was about to knock him away. Takato turned to find the source of the blast. His eyes flared with fury while facing Felinismon. 

"Well, hello there children. It's finally good to see you," the feline digimon said slyly. "I do believe this belongs to you." 

The Tamers gasped in utter horror as Felinismon held a beaten Yamaki at her grasp. The man looked to be out of it. The digimon held their ground but did not attempt to rush in to attack. After all, if they were to attack then Felinismon would more than likely dispose of Yamaki. 

"You let him go, witch! He is not you're concern!" Takato exclaimed. "This is between you and us! By the way, where is Pharaohmon? Or is he too chicken to face us?" 

"My lord is busy with a certain individual at this very moment. He'll get back to you a little later," Felinismon said. "However, I'll be more than happy to handle the job." 

"Let's settle this without the involvement of hostages!" Yugi exclaimed. "I'm sure you can't handle all of us at once." 

"Yugi. I would think twice about opening that mouth. My lord seeks you're Millennium Puzzle. So I better look over my shoulder these days." 

"Because he's too much of a coward to face me man to man. If there's anything I despise more, that would be bullies." 

"Let's show her what we do with spineless cowards, Yug!" Joey calls out. 

"You got it! **YU-Gi-OH!**" 

As soon as Yugi's Millennium Puzzle activated it's magical powers, Yugi's form started maturing into a taller stature and a deep, masculine tone replaced his young, innocent voice. Felinismon had just bare witnessed the transformation of Yugi into Yami before her very eyes. 

"I see you've summoned the mystical powers of you're Millennium item. Interesting, you summon it at random times. It must contain unlimited power. That is why Lord Pharaohmon seeks it." 

"You're lord won't even dare come close to possessing this artifact! You tell him that I said that he ought to face up to his adversaries like a man! Because the way I see it, he only operates as a sniveling and spineless worm." 

"How dare you speak of my lord under such tongue! I'll cut you're neck and drink the blood from you're jugular!" 

"Ech, talk about being graphic," Terriermon said. "Henry! I say we shut this loud mouth bitch up." 

"Agreed and we really need to work on that language pal. No more Friday movie marathons for you." 

"Rika. She will definitely be a strong adversary. We will need to digivolve into our higher forms in hopes of defeating her." 

"Yeah. I know. I think Taomon should be enough." 

"I'm ready to rumble, Takato." 

"So am I. Lets get this party started!" 

"Yug. I have an idea. Why don't we summon the Dark Magician and Flames Swordsman? That way we can pull out our secret weapon." 

"Secret weapon? Ah, I see what you mean, Joey." 

"Are you children done discussing strategies? You know I could have just filed my claws and taken a nap." 

"Felinismon! Prepare to full our wrath!" Yami bellowed. "I have a monster that will be more than enough to waste you into the wind." 

"Oh and which one would that be?" 

"Don't forget about us!" the Tamers exclaimed. 

"Our digimon are ready to give you the ol' smack down!" Takato spoke up. "Even you won't stand a chance against the combined force of our team effort." 

"Just shut up and cut to the chase!" 

"With pleasure!" Yami exclaimed. 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Rooftop: 11:15 pm**

Sailor Mars was encircled by the possessed teen. All she could do was shudder at every thought of Pharaohmon. Lance stopped in front of her and started to speak up. 

"I know you've been anxious to know a little more about you're sister, Rei Hino. Yes, you've accused me of being nothing more than an obnoxious liar. However, you're the one who's denying the fact that you never acknowledged you're own blood sibling." 

"I never knew I had a younger sister and I haven't spoken with my father for years. Now all of a sudden, you bring this up. You also claim that my own sister has a connection with this digital priestess from this world you've come from. Tell me, are you in any association with the digimon that attacked Shinjuku a year ago?" 

"You are probably referring to Zhuqiaomon's Deva clan? That is none of you're business, but all I can is that I've been in a long time war with Zhuqiaomon and the other Sovereigns. It was them that summoned the aid of a human identified as a digital priestess. There was no known origin behind her, but she contained an unlimited power to contain evil and destroy it with her energy. Ironically, Zhuqiaomon depended on the aid of a human when he detested the human species." 

"I don't understand what this has to do with my sister. You've failed to provide me evidence and images will not be of any use." 

"Very well. You asked and you shall receive." 

As soon as he said that, Lance forms an orb at the palm of his hand and a perfect view of the beautiful playground within San Francisco. Standing in the middle of the playground was a set of swings. Sailor Mars took a closer look towards the orb and finds a little girl sitting on the swing set. To her surprise, the girl looked like a past image of herself. The girl bore a striking resemblance to Rei. She has gorgeous, raven hair and pair of violet eyes. The girl held what looked like a necklace and she opens it up to reveal a photo of Rei Hino during her childhood. 

"That's a photo of myself! I took that picture just before my father left. If she has a picture of myself, then…" 

"Who's the fool now?" 

"But why hasn't my father informed me of the fact that I have a younger sister! She… even she deserves to know that she has an elder sister. I don't know what to think…" 

"So, you do have a weakness." 

"Believe me. It's going to take more than meddling with family affairs to distract me." 

"Is that so? I can sense the fear and doubt from you. You're scared that I will attempt to find you're younger sibling and kill her. You know something? I just might do that." 

"What?!" 

"Yes, you said that you wouldn't let family affairs distract with you're duties as a sailor warrior. Face it, even the determined Sailor Mars has weaknesses." 

"How dare you even threaten to touch my sister!" 

"But you've never even met her! So she isn't really you're sister. If she had any dignity, she would have called you once in a while." 

"Or maybe she's waiting for the day she will get to meet to her elder sister. You're an idiot, Pharaohmon." 

"No, you're the fool. You're very sister was the one who became the digital priestess. yes, she found her way through the digital world through a portal. It was similar to the one I used to arrive in this world. The Sovereigns granted her power to eliminate my entire army and she nearly destroyed me. After she sealed me away, the Sovereigns sent her back home and erased every trace of memory of her role as the digital priestess. Yes, she doesn't remember anything that took place in the digital world. Now that I've found her, I am more motivated than ever to seek my vengeance. She can't use any of her powers and will be helpless. There's not a damn thing you can do about it, Rei Hino. Face it, you're a failure as an elder sister. You let her down." 

As soon as he said that, Sailor Mars simply stood her ground with her fists clenched. She focused her anger towards Pharaohmon after everything he had said about her sister, including a threat to murder her younger sister. What kind of a sick monster would ever think of such a heartless action? She couldn't let Pharaohmon get anywhere near her younger sibling. 

Even Hotaru and Setsuna were stunned by everything evil digimon sorcerer mentioned, including the plot to kill the younger Hino sister. 

"This is horrible, Setsuna. We have to put a stop to this mad man," Hotaru whispered. "He's going to find Rei's sister and he's going to kill her!" 

"I know. This has to stop." 

**(Play Rei Hino's Star Single _"Flame Sniper"_)**

Suddenly, Lance noticed Sailor Mars' body starting to emit a crimson aura. Her eyes opened with fiery within them. The possessed boy started walking away and felt the sudden surge of energy coming from the warrior. She couldn't bear to listen to this snake speak any foul actions against her own flesh and blood. 

"Pharaohmon! I won't let you go anywhere near my sister… Because I'm going to kill you right now. Prepare to meet death at the hands of the fire warrior. You will be chastised!" 

Sailor Mars' outfit quickly transformed into her Eternal outfit. With so much energy surging within her, she seems to be in complete control of her form. Sailor Mars stepped up towards her enemy and a fire sword materialized in her hand. 

"So, you've finally taken on you're Eternal form. I can full you're power and I'm impressed! But I wonder, will it be more than enough to defeat my infinite power?" 

"Why don't you try me, bitch?" 

"Such foul language from a beautiful creature. You could have been my queen, but I think death is you're only option. Very well! Death awaits you, Rei Hino!" 

Lance charges towards Sailor Mars and fires away an array of dark blasts. Sailor Mars easily incinerates them with her flame-based sword. 

"You'll need more than just trickery if you hope to ever defeat me." 

"I wouldn't say that. Take a look behind you." 

Sailor Mars turned around to find the very same blasts encircling her. She couldn't do anything but stand at the exact spot. Lance chuckled as he raised his arms over his head. 

"You took my bait! You thought you had incinerated my blasts, but they were merely distractions. Then, I easily divert them away from you're sword at the last second. I made sure that they would attack you from behind. Let's see you dodge these, Rei Hino!" 

_"Shit! What am I going to do? I'll just have to take them head on!"_

"Dead Scream!!" 

Lance was quickly caught off guard as a purple sphere of collected energy came shooting out of nowhere. The possessed teen leaps away at the last minute, but his right arm was caught by the blast. He screams out as his arm was left completely injured from the blast. He turned around to find two feminine figures. One of which was a tall woman with long green hair, and a long rod in her right hand. At the very tip of the rod is a crimson orb, perhaps the source of the **Dead Scream** blast that was deployed. Her outfit was white garbed with dark green garments and a pair of dark green boots. The other was a teenage girl with a scythe staff. Her outfit was also white but with dark violet garments. 

"Other Sailor Senshi?! I never anticipated this." 

"Sailor Pluto! Sailor Saturn!" the fire warrior calls out. "Where are Jupiter and Venus?!" 

"We informed them that we would help you. They are down at the ground level dealing with a group of insect henchmen." 

"The Scrabmon. Oh, it's a good thing you came. Now, I think you were going to finish me off, weren't you dear Pharaohmon?" 

_"Damn! I did not expect these turn of events! I have to get out of here and regroup. If they hadn't interfered, I would have finished Sailor Mars regardless of her Eternal transformation."_

"Hey, I was talking to you! You were going to kill me. Well, guess who's in that position now? Prepare to meet oblivion." 

**(end theme)**

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn pointed their staffs toward Lance while preparing to use their techniques on the defenseless villain. Lance held his injured right arm and looked back. 

_"My only chance is escape. Otherwise, I won't stand a chance and my spirit form will be destroyed. I can't die! Not with everything I have in store for Yugi and his damn foolish friends! Felinismon and Horusmon had better not be in the same position as I am."_

***************************************************************************************** 

**Ground Level**

The Spirit Detectives were hard at work dealing with Horusmon. Actually, it was Hiei that was about to make his next move digimon. 

"I've been waiting patiently and I don't have very much patience my friend. Make you're attack now or I'll rip you to shreds," Horusmon threatened. 

"Keep you're feathers on. You're going to regret mouthing me off," Hiei said. 

"Can you just blast the stupid bird, because he's getting on my nerves," Kuwabara calls out. 

"What are you thinking about, Hiei? Is there something you've been trying to hold back?" Yusuke questioned the demon's motives. 

Suddenly, the detectives turned around to find Ardhamon, Blitzmon, Fairymon, Chakkoumon, and Lowemon. Yusuke was not too surprised to know that the legendary warriors would get involved in this quarrel. 

"Hey, guys! Looks like we came a little too late!" Ardhamon exclaimed. 

"You sure did, but it looks like Hiei might just handle this bird himself." 

"He's taking Horusmon all by himself?!" Blitzmon cried out. 

"He is crazy if he thinks he can fight Horusmon," Chakkoumon. "We nearly struggled from the last encounter." 

"So that's the bird you guys were having trouble with?" Fairymon asked. "He doesn't look so tough from my view." 

"Trust me. You should never let appearances deceive you," Kurama replied. "That's something you should have known by now." 

"You're telling me," Kuwabara stated. "That's why I wasn't able to nail him with my spirit sword." 

Horusmon realized that the legendary warriors had arrived just in time to witness his battle with Hiei. He merely chuckled and raised his right hand over his head. 

"Legendary Warriors! It's so good that you would join us at such short notice. Please, allow me to invite a few guests." 

As soon as he said that, a swarm of Scrabmon came flying out from the windows of the Tokyo Metropolis building. Everyone took cover to avoid the falling glass. Yusuke sits up and faces Horusmon with fury. 

"Hey! I thought you said you wouldn't call for those bugs!" 

"Who said I would live up to my word. My focus is on you're friend over here. You and the others can have some fun with my Scrabmon clan." 

"That's fine with us. We'll just kick them around again like last time," Ardhamon replied. "Ready, guys? I think we could use the warm up." 

"Right!" 

"I don't mind exterminating. Besides I think I have a round left for my spirit gun," Yusuke said. 

"And I think I could use these punks as target practice for my new sword technique. Heh, this is going to be fun," Kuwabara chuckled. 

**(Play Digimon Zero Two theme _"Break Up!"_)**

As soon as the Scrabmon flew out in swarms to attack, Ardhamon and Yusuke led their respective teams to battle it out. Kurama lashes out his **Rose Whip** against several Scrabmon while shattering their emeralds in the process. Blitzmon blasts several others with his electrical blasts and thus allowed Chakkoumon to cool them off with his **Crystal Freeze**. 

"Let's kick this up a notch!" Fairymon exclaimed. "Tempest Twist!!" 

The fairy digimon executes a spinning tornado with the force of her legs and sends numerous Scrabmon scattering. Ardhamon takes advantage of the weakened insects and fires away numerous pyro blasts. Each blast nailed an emerald within a Scrabmon and destroyed them in the process. 

"Nice work, Fairymon! Heh, taking out those emeralds is a piece of cake. I can't believe Pharaohmon still actually relies on these weaklings. How are you handling them?!" 

"Heh, I'm glad you asked," Yusuke said. "I'll be sending these punks packing to Pharaohmon." 

"Frozen Hunter!!" a voice calls out from out of nowhere. 

The remaining Scrabmon turned to find a wolf-shaped wave completely engulf them. Then, a metal-clad wolf warrior equipped with a yellow blade took advantage of the distracted insects. He starts by slashing open the emeralds of the Scrabmon and destroying their bodies. 

"Hey! I was going for them!" Yusuke calls out. "Who are you?" 

"Now that's a little rude saying that to a guy who just saved you're ass," the humanoid wolf said. 

"Beowulfmon! Whew, thank goodness you came!" Lowemon calls out. "Sorry if he hogged you're glory, but he's with us." 

"Well that takes care of the Scrabmon," Ardhamon said. "That just leaves bird brain." 

**(End theme)**

"Damn it! My Scrabmon is losing ground! At this rate, they'll be wiped out," Horusmon said. 

"What's the matter, Horusmon? I thought you would predict the outcome." 

"I… I certainly wasn't expecting you guys to be this strong. My calculations are inaccurate." 

"Ok, let's try a little experiment. Can you predict what technique I'm about to use? I bet you can't." 

"What? Fine, I will…" 

With that said, Horusmon shuts his eyes and looks deeply into images of the future. He sees an image of his entire Scrabmon clan being decimated and a blank image of Hiei. He couldn't get anything out of this image, since it has somehow been blocked off from his future reading capabilities. 

"I… I don't… believe it… I see nothing… How is this possible?!" 

"Well, what if I were to say that I've never had to use this technique until… now." 

"You mean you've never used this technique?! That's why I was unable to get an image from the future. If a certain technique hasn't never been put to use, then I can't predict its outcome!" 

"Exactly, now allow me to introduce you…" 

Hiei's body started to erupt into an embroiling flame of darkness. Everyone turned around to find the fire apparition burning with his Jagan eye emitting a bright aura. Horusmon was starting to sweat bullets and trembled with fear. 

"What is he doing?! His body is emblazed in flames! He's not human!" 

"What is he doing?!" Ardhamon exclaimed. "Wow, I didn't know he was capable of pulling off this trick." 

"It's no trick," Kurama said. "Is Hiei actually going to go for it?!" 

"Whoa! Hardcore!" Kuwabara remarked. "How can he do that?!" 

"Hiei, I hope you know what you're doing. Hell, I don't even like Horusmon's chances," Yusuke said. 

Horusmon was backing away from the rising flames that engulfed Hiei. The demon now has a grin on his face and his Jagan eye emitted an even brighter glow. He poked through the dark flames as he raised his right arm. 

"Remember, the power of my Jagan eye can never be predicted. For it is truly unpredictable. Even I do not have complete control over it. I hope you've reserved yourself a ticket to hell." 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Hypnos Secret Headquarters**

Felinismon attempted to dodge every shot fired from Growlmon, Kyuubimon and Gargomon. Their blasts were definitely trying to make their mark on the feline digimon. At this rate, she will tire out and will be taken out from a single shot. 

_"At this rate, I'll be fried for sure."_

**"PYRO BLASTER!!"**

"Aw shit! Can't you think of any other attack?!" 

Felinismon leaps into the air and allows the blast to incinerate a row of computers. She lands only to be met with a right hand from Gargomon's heavy-weighted guns. 

"And she's down for the count!" Gargomon cries out. "Wow, maybe I shouldn't have hit her too hard." 

Just then, Felinismon managed to regain her composure and leaps back to her feet. She slashes Gargomon with a claw slash and executes a spinning heel kick. 

"Never hit a lady. You ought to learn some respect." 

"Then allow another lady to smack some sense into you," Kyuubimon said. **"Dragon Wheel!!"**

Felinismon turns and it met with a dragon-shaped spirit wheel. The force slams into Felinismon and sends her flying back towards the massive monitor screen. 

"Way to go, Kyuubimon!" Takato exclaimed. 

"Now to finish her off!" Yami said. "Joey! Let us combine our two monsters!" 

"You got it, Yug!" 

Standing in front of the two duelists were the Flame Swordsman and the Dark Magician. They were summoned through the magic of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. 

"Now to put the use of our Polymerization card to good use!" Yami said. "By fusing our two favorite monsters together into one force." 

Tapping into the hidden powers of the puzzle, Yami activates the magic of the Polymerization card and watches as both monsters were immediately fused together. Within a matter of moments, a knight warrior clad in black and red armor stood with a crimson sword in one hand. 

"Behold the Dark Flare Knight!!" 

Felinismon regained her composure once again and was faced off with a supped up Dark Flare Knight. She had nowhere else to run, but be sliced through by the warrior's sword. 

"There's nowhere for you to run now, Felinismon! Why don't you just give it up and tell us where Pharaohmon is!" Takato calls out. 

"There's no way out for you," Yami said. 

"We have in this bag," Joey replied. "She doesn't have any idea of what she's up against!" 

"Oh, I don't? While it is true that you're monster will finish me in one blow, but it's always the smartest that triumphs in the end." 

With that said, Felinismon punches a lever button to her right hand side. Everyone turned to find a door opening up and revealing a row of what looked like duel disks used during the Battle City tournament. 

"Hey, those are the duel disks we used for Battle City!" Yami exclaimed. "But why are they here for?" 

"Maybe Kaiba could have made a deal with Hypnos to supply more disks," Tea said. "Who knows?" 

"So these are the duel disks my lord has been seeking." 

"What does Lord Pharaohmon need them for? Shouldn't he be able to summon monsters with his own magic?" Takato said. 

"Child, that is none of your business. My lord's concerns should not be you're concern. I would be more worried about him attempting to take you're head." 

"Dark Flare Knight! Attack Felinismon with relentless force!!" 

Following Yami's command, the Dark Flare Knight charged over towards Felinismon. Just as he was about to strike, Felinismon leaps out of the way and snatches up a few of the duel disks. 

"I'm sorry I can't stay to play with you children, but I have got to deliver these to Lord Pharaohmon! Until then, ciao." 

With that said, Felinismon phases out from the scene along with the duel disks. Yami and Takato are left wondering why Pharaohmon would need the duel disks. 

"Well, that went well. But I have a question, why does Pharaohmon need duel disks? Don't tell me he plans on dueling us," Tristan said. 

"My guess he wants to duel me," Yami said. "Especially if he wants my Millennium Puzzle." 

The Tamers rushed over to Yamaki. The man was slowly recovering from the injuries he had sustained. Riley and Talley had come out from hiding to tend to Yamaki. 

"Mr. Yamaki, are you going to be okay?" Henry asked. 

"I'll manage… This area has been wrecked… Repairs are going to be a pain…" 

"So, why were there duel disks here?" Rika asked. "Are you really supplying those to this Kaiba Corp?" 

"Yes. We also help design the new high additions to the duel disk systems as requested by Seto Kaiba. We've been told by a couple that they would help Kaiba Corp through this matter." 

"So that's how all of those duel disks were supplied for Battle City. Were there plans for another tournament?" Yami asked. "We have to know, because the enemy might be on to it." 

"I wasn't told about an announcement of any sort. All I was told was to ensure a full order of duel disks by the end of the week," the man continued on. "We just lost nearly half of our shipments." 

"Yeah, Felinismon took off with them," Takato said. "We'll get to the bottom of this. I'm willing to bet Pharaohmon has plans for the duel disks." 

"I agree. I just hope Pharaohmon doesn't plan to revive another Battle City. It was bad taking torment from Marik, but Pharaohmon will be worse," the pharaoh spoke. 

**"We better be sure for our sake, Yami. We won't let Pharaohmon torment everyone I care for."**

"I know." 

"So, can we get a little help here?" Talley said. "This certainly is going to be on the news tomorrow morning." 

Everyone started walking out from the top secret room to regroup. Unknown to them, there were battles that were still taking place outside. 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Rooftop**

Lance tried to regroup but was too injured to do anything of the sort. The three sailors were ready to unleash their magical attacks. 

"I won't be overwhelmed you three incompetent humans! I can't die! Not when I have other plans to put forth into full swing!" 

"Sorry, buddy, but you're time is up. Just to make sure you never find my sister, I'm delivering the final blow," Sailor Mars said. 

_"Heh, that's what you think!"_

The teen digs deep into his magic arsenal and forms a dark sphere in one hand. The sailors took full notice of this. Lance cries out as he hurls the sphere towards the sailors. Lance takes full advantage of this and takes off towards the stairs. 

"I can at least buy myself some time before I… HUH?!" 

**(Play Sailor Moon Sailor Stars theme _"A More Beautiful Morning Will Come"_)**

Unfortunately, he turned to find Sailor Saturn putting up a strong barrier over herself and Sailor Pluto. Lance found no trace of Sailor Mars. That is until he turns and saw the sailor warrior stab him in the shoulder with her fire-based sword. The teen winched at the pain and watched as black ooze dripped from his wound. Lance returned the favor by knocking Sailor Mars back with a arm hand energy beam. Sailor Mars is sent flying back against the satellite antennae. 

"That was close… Now to make my grand exit…" 

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" 

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!!" 

Lance quickly turns around and the combined blasts collide with the teen. The tremendous force was too much for the weakened demon as he is sent flying off from the balcony and above the city itself. 

"All right! We nailed him!!" Sailor Venus calls out while walking out from the roof's doorway. 

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Sailor Jupiter. 

"Yes, but Mars took plenty of damage," Sailor Pluto replied. 

The ladies tended to the injured Sailor Mars. The fiery sailor warrior slowly sits up and looks back to find any trace of Lance. Much to her dismay, Lance had already vanished. 

"Where did he go? Did you guys actually finish him?!" 

"I doubt it. It's going to take a lot more than that to take care of a psychopath like him," Venus said. "Next time, we'll be ready for him." 

"He's after my younger sister. She's in danger. You guys we have to do something to save her." 

"We know," Sailor Saturn said. "But we have to know when Pharaohmon will strike next time. I can assure you that we'll stop him." 

"Arigato," the raven-haired warrior said. "You don't know how much it means to me. I have to see her…" 

"At least you have a sibling," Jupiter said. 

**(Theme ends)**

Suddenly, a massive cry was heard echoing from the ground level of the complex and this caught the attention of the Senshi. 

**"DRAGON OF…"**

"What the hell is going on down there?" Sailor Mars asked. 

"Well, we did run into some Scrabmon along the way and there was a huge rumble taking place down at the ground level," Venus said. "Oh, this is going to get ugly." 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Ground Level**

**(Play random Yu Yu Hakusho BGM used during Hiei's first use of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame Technique)**

Horusmon attempted to fly away, but Hiei was close to summoning forth his newest technique. Yusuke, Ardhamon and everyone else looked on with utter shock. 

**"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!"**

As soon as he calls out the name of his attack, a massive flame blast took on the shape of a black dragon and followed Horusmon like a homing missile. Horusmon turned around and was completely engulfed by the blast. His screams echoed throughout the city and the blast slammed against a building wall. In a matter of moments, the blast creates an explosion and sends tons of debris flying across the streets. 

"Holy… shit," Yusuke muttered. 

"Whoa! He… He finished him! Remind me to never make him mad," Kuwabara said. 

"And here I thought I'd see everything," Blitzmon said. "Ardhamon, did you see that?" 

Unfortunately Blitzmon received no response, he turned to see that his comrades were completely wide-eyed. The beetle warrior shrugs his shoulders. 

Hiei looks on as the smoke clears away and all that was left of Horusmon was a charred stain on the wall. The demon turns away while placing his burnt right hand in his pant pocket. 

**(BGM ends)**

"So, it's over? I'm willing to bet that he comes out of nowhere and makes a last attempt sneak attack," Kuwabara said. 

"Believe me. He isn't coming back," Hiei said while holding back the pain from his right hand. 

"Hot damn," said Ardhamon. "I wish I could do that." 

Suddenly, there was police sirens echoing in the background and this caught everyone's attention. 

"Oh no! It's the cops! We better get the heck out of here!" Chakkoumon said. 

"Well, it's been fun kicking some ass. Maybe we'll get some more fun until next time," Yusuke said as he fled into the distance. 

"Hiei, that attack you used…" 

"What about it, Kurama?" 

"Nothing. Nothing at all." 

One by one, everyone fled the scene as the cops began to investigate the supposed 'crime scene'. This will definitely be on the local news tomorrow morning at the earliest. 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Shinjuku District: 12:30 am**

Lance was tending to his injured wounds sustained at the hands of the Sailor Senshi. He used every ounce of his magical powers to heal each wound. Suddenly, he turned to find Felinismon with a box of duel disks. 

"I see Horusmon was done in. It's a good thing you've retrieved the duel disks," the teen muttered. 

"You don't look that hot yourself. Did those girls give you such a rough time?" 

"Don't get me started. If I was at full power by now, I would have crushed them. However, I can assure that day will finally be at hand. As a matter of fact, I'll be targeting Rei Hino's sister." 

"She lives in America, does she not?" 

"Correct, but I'll be keeping a close eye on her." 

Lance takes a good view of the orb in his hand and an image of Rei's younger sister appears. A twisted, sinister grin forms on the teen's face. 

"So, what do you want to do with these duel disks?" 

"We will put those to good use a little later. For now, I'll save Yugi for another time and focus on this girl. The blood is on her hands." 

Pharaohmon has now shifted his focus from Yugi and onto Rei's younger sibling? Hiei just demonstrated his Dragon of the Darkness Flame, but at what cost did he pay? How will our heroes regroup after a gruesome midnight battle? 

**[Preview]**

Joey: Hey, this is Joey Wheeler! What a night we had last night! But we know that Pharaohmon creep is still out there. Wait until I give him a piece of my mind! 

Henry: This next chapter will focus mainly on the minor characters of the series. That's right you'll get to see my sister Suzie along with Lopmon. 

Suzie: Yay! It's my time to shine! 

Lopmon: Hoo boy… 

Yugi: Also, Impmon and his Tamers will get their exposure. 

Impmon: Bada-bing! Finally, I make my debut! 

Takuya: Not to mention Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. It's pretty much a chapter solely focused on the minor characters. 

Takato: Oh and how can we forget this? There is going to be two kids about to receive the spirits of Grottomon and Ranamon! Oh and we can't forget that Pharaohmon has sent another minion. Maybe these two new heroes will come and take care of the job for us this time? 

Guilmon: Next episode is entitled… 

**The Legendary Warriors of Earth and Water Resurface! Deploy the Super Scrabmon!**

Impmon: You don't want to miss this! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Coral: Well, that's the preview for the next chapter in a nutshell. ^^ We'll be seeing two new kids gaining the spirits of Grottomon and Ranamon. Grottomon is the Japanese name for Grumblemon. 

17: Let's get on with the crappy fan response. Then I can get the hell out of here. 

Coral: Just wait until SSJ4Takeru comes back and you'll be sorry. Now to answer some questions. First we start off with good ol' **Alan Wilkinson**. Alan, we're having second thoughts about bringing back Leomon at some point. SSJ4T hasn't considered it yet. **Youkai Youko**, tell us you're email address so we can get a little more information on Inumon. We just might have a place for him in chapter twelve. 

17: It's sad that you're accepting fanon characters. 

Coral: Nobody asked for you're fucking two cents. Next question comes from **Digi fan** Will all the kids fusion evolve? No, at this point, they probably won't. Now onto **Kell Shock**, as you just saw, Pharaohmon has the duel disks. We just might see a revival of a tournament down the line. Don't worry, he won't be using the duel disks and neither will most of his minions. Everything will be clear soon. Who knows he just might use digimon cards to summon to life digimon monsters to take care of Yugi and co. As for Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, we just might see them within the next two chapters since I'll be focusing on minor characters at least until chapter fourteen. There I will start on a three-part arc where I focus on the characters in America (which include Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, Duke Devilin, Sailor Mercury and of course Rei's younger sister). 

17: *yawn* 

Coral: . Ass. **Flamon-fan**, I don't think we'll see Flamon in this fic but who knows? **Joseph D. Hale**, thanks for the info on the Egpytian god cards, but where did you get the info on Takato and Ryo's crests? I really hope that didn't come from another person's fic. Because I don't want to be accused for plagiarizing one's work. Tell me this is canon, if not then I can use it. Thanks **Dark-Magician-41**, but SSJ4Takeru will be back in due time to kick 17's ass. 

17: What? Kick my what? SSJ4Who? 

Coral: Keep pushing it and you'll be meeting my mallet slamming against you're balls. 

17: Um, no thank you… 

Coral: That's all for the questions and we hope you will be here as the next chapter will be posted, Don't worry. This chapter will be pretty short compared to the previous ones and it will be posted sometime this week. We have spring break to work on the other fics. So, be sure to be here. 

17: Or be square… 

[Suddenly, the room goes dark and the bells toll. 17 looks around and prepares an energy blast. Then a down pour of water comes splashing over 17 as a message written in blood appears on the wall. It reads **You have 16 days until the dead rises again**.] 

17: Wow, how original, SSJ4T! You don't scare me with these mind games! 

Coral: Now that's some freaky shit. Well, we have to go. Peace out, everyone! ^-^ 


	11. The Legendary Warriors of Earth and Wate...

Coral: We told we would deliver the next chapter to the Pharaohmon fic! **WE TOLD YOU!** Sorry, guys, I just had to say that. ^^ In case you were wondering, this chapter will be mainly focusing on the minor characters from each series. Anyone who asked about Suzie and Impmon's whereabouts will get their questions answered here. There's no way we'll forget about these guys. Oh and we fixed the little chapter title. Yes, it is the warrior of wood. Sorry for that mistake. ^^ 

17: If any of you reviewers plan on kicking my ass, then only expect me to whoop you're ass worse than you're parents ever given you. 

Coral: Be nice or I'll put you in a strait jacket. 

17: You wouldn't dare! 

Coral: ;) Try me. That's enough of our babbling, let's get on with the fic! Two new kids will receive the spirits of earth and water! One of those kids happen to be a character based from **Winged Knight**. This one's for you, WK! Enjoy! ^-^ 

********************************************************************* 

**[Play Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer"]**

**The Legendary Warriors of Earth and Water Resurface! Deploy the Super Scrabmon!**

**March 18, 2003 3:00 P.M.**

**Shinjuku. Tokyo Metropolitan area**

Two days have passed since the incidents over at Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. Police have attempted to investigate the attacks deployed by unknown suspects. There were still baffled by the large impact debris left after the Dragon of the Darkness Flame used by Hiei. Investigations were still underway to this very day. Even Yamaki has denied seeing anything out of the ordinary that very same night. 

While the local authorities were still attempting to uncover any evidence, a hooded figure looked on from the background. The person looks down at his right arm and cringed at the pain that he endured. It's almost as if half his entire body was paralyzed. 

_"Was it wise for me to deploy that technique? Yes, I wanted to do away with that annoying bird. But did I have to sacrifice the use of my right arm? It's possible that I can never use this right arm every again."_

Hiei walks away from the gathered crowd and instantly vanished out of sight. He had some thoughts to clear away and some time to recuperate his injuries. Will Hiei ever be a use in battle again, or has he seen the last time he'll ever participate in battle? 

********************************************************************* 

**3:15 PM**

Elsewhere in Shinjuku, a group of grade school girls were gathered together at a bus stop. They had just been dropped off by their local school bus. They were overjoyed going home to see their families, watch their cartoons and play with their dolls. However, there was one girl amongst them that was even more overjoyed. This girl has light purplish hair, red marks on her soft cheeks, a purple Chinese vest with a t-shirt underneath, red pants and oversized shoes. Her backpack was pink with a gray bunny hanging at the corner. 

"We'll see you tomorrow, Suzie!" the girls call out. 

"See you, tomorrow in art class!" Suzie responds. "Ah, what a day. Now I can go home and play with Lopmon." 

With that said, Suzie skips along the street while humming a tune similar to "Ring Round the Rosie". She stopped as she came across a taller lady with an beautiful leopard dress. Suzie walks over to her and pokes at her side. The lady turns around and finds Suzie waving to her. 

"Excuse me, lady. What are you doing?" 

"I was… just… taking a look at the city. I'm new here. You're an awfully cute little girl." 

"Thank you." 

The woman reaches down into her purse and pulls out a red, delicious lollipop. Suzie becomes hypnotized like any other child her age and drools over the sight of the sweet candy. She reaches out for the lollipop. 

"If I give you a lollipop, would you not tell anyone that I was snooping around here?" 

"Sure. I love strawbewwy flavor," she spoke with an innocent tone. 

"Here you go, little girl." 

"Thank you and my name is Suzie. What's yours?" 

"My friends call me Feli… Felicia." 

"Aw, such a pwetty name. Well, I better be going. My parents will start to worry. Bye, bye!" 

"Bye, Suzie." 

As soon as the little girl skips along, the lady turns around and uncovers her disguised face. She is revealed to be Felinismon. She walks away and drapes a hood over her head. 

"Cute little thing. It'd really hate to have to kill her. But orders are orders." 

Suzie manages to arrive at the front apartment building as her brother, Henry, was sitting on the porch. She waves out towards Henry while sucking on her lollipop. 

"Henwy! I'm over here!" 

"Ah, there you are squirt. How was school today?" 

"Oh, it was okay. We are going to start making paper maches. It's going to be fun." 

"Yeah, sounds fun and messy." 

"So, where's Tewwiermon? Is he sleeping?" 

"Nah, he's playing another round of Capcom. He's so addicted to them." 

"I can't wait until I get to play with Lopmon. She's probably waiting for me now! Let's go, Henwy!" 

_"Sometimes, I really pity Lopmon. At least Suzie lost interest in Terriermon or else he'd be getting the Miss Pretty Pants treatment."_

As soon as Suzie hurries over towards the front door of their apartment, Henry pulls out his spare key and puts it through the knob. With a turn, he opens the door and walks inside. Suzie hurries in and drops her backpack on the floor. 

"Lopmon! I'm home!" 

"Hey, kiddo. Don't you have any homework?" 

"Nope! Nope!" ^_^ 

"I thought so. I wish I were still in grade school. Advanced algebra can be such a pain." 

"All right and still champion of the world!" a not so familiar voice blurts out egotistically. 

"Having fun, Terriermon?" 

"Yeah! You should have seen me mop the floor with Akuma! I kicked his rear end!" 

"Let me guess. You went only on easy mode, right?" 

"Uh, no. I kicked his ass at the most difficult level!" 

"Uh, huh. Care to demonstrate a little later?" 

"Sure. Man, I need a break." 

"I think we should discuss more important matters, Terriermon. For instance, the run-in with Pharaohmon's minion, Felinismon." 

"Oh her? Yeah, she was a mean bitch. I would hate to date her. She's got one serious case of feline PMS." 

"That's besides the point. She snared away some devices. Yugi referred to them as duel disks. Now if memory serves me right, didn't I see kids with those same devices during a tournament called Battle City?" 

"Hmmm. Now that you mention it." 

"But, why would he need them? He doesn't need devices to bring forth monsters to life. He possesses dark magic just like Yugi. He should be able to bring monsters to life, but I shudder to think what he plans to do with those duel disks." 

"Whatever it maybe, we'll be ready for him. I'm ready to smack around what other stooge he decides to throw at us." 

"I know you are, but we have to be prepared." 

"Hey, Henwy! Where's mommy?!" Suzie calls out. "She promised she would help me fix my dress!" 

"She went out shopping. She'll be home in an hour." 

"What about big sister, Jaarin*?" 

"She's staying after school for some rehearsals. It's just you and me. Besides, you have Lopmon around." 

"But who ever said I can sew her dress?" a feminine voice belonging to a chocolate-colored Terriermon blurted out. 

"You could get used to it," Terriermon teased. 

"Hmph, you guys are some help," said Lopmon. "Why don't we just play in the meantime, Suzie? I'm sure mom and big sister will be home." 

"I hope so. So what do you want to pway?" 

"Just not another 'Dress up Lopmon' day, please? Maybe some Uno?" 

"Uno? Okay! Whatever you want! I love Uno!" 

_"Oh boy. You're asking for it, Lopmon,"_ Terriermon thought. "I think a little DBZ Budokai will do for me before I demonstrate my godly Capcom skills." 

"Oh brother. Just don't get mad when a Saibaman beats you," Henry said while snickering. 

"Hey, that was rude. Saibamen are weak. What are you trying to imply?" 

_"I also can't forget about that explosion that occurred outside the Hypnos area. Was that some sort of freak accident? No, because it happened at the time we were inside. It has to be a coincidence."_

"Hello, earth to Henry!" 

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you just say?" 

"You said that a- Oh nevermind. Just watch the wizard show you how it's done." 

******************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Shinjuku District: 3:30 PM**

Two noisy siblings were arguing over a jar of cookies. Yes, it was none other than Ai and Mako. Ai is a little girl with short, brown hair with a pink long-sleeve skirt and a yellow skirt. Mako was a shorthaired boy with a long-sleeve green shirt and brown pants. They still haven't gotten over the fact that they were siblings fighting over possessions, including cookies. However, they have become better companions for their partner. Who was that partner you asked? Well, you shouldn't have ever asked… 

A purple-furred imp-like mammal was lying on top of the house's roof. Red gloves covered his hands and he was wearing a red bandana around his neck. His face was pastry white and his eyes had green irises. There seemed to be a yellow smiley face baring razor sharp teeth embedded on its chest and a tail was sticking out from behind his butt. 

"Ah, what a day. I needed to get out of the house. Ai and Mako are good kids, but they can be pretty bratty. Thank the heavens they don't fight over me anymore. Though I have to compete with them over the last cookie. I'll just have to go and snatch some myself." 

**"IMPMON!!"**

The tiny rookie's ears ringed as he fell off the roof and landed face first onto the concrete. He quivered and tries to pull himself up. 

"Ow… that's gotta… leave a mark." 

"Hey, Impmon!" Ai calls out. 

"Yeah?" Impmon replied while pulling himself up. 

"You want to share some cookies with us? There's plenty left." 

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry now. I need to catch some fresh air. I'll be stepping out for a while." 

"Aw, will you be back?" Mako asked. 

"Of course. You know I'm always home before supper. I'm even taking the house phone with me. I'll be back later, okay?" 

"Okay, you be careful, Impmon," said Ai. "Say hello to your friends for us." 

Impmon responds with a nod as he scurries over towards the fence and leaps over towards a tree branch. He hunches over and takes a leaping nosedive over the fence gateway. 

"Whew. All I ever need is a time to myself. Okay, now where to start? Man, for such a large city, I can get bored with things pretty quickly. Maybe I can knock down some garbage cans? Nah, I did that last week." 

The tiny virus digimon scurries over towards a bus stop and notices an old lady reading a book. A devious thought had crossed the imp's mind. 

_"Or maybe I could scare the wits off that lady."_

As soon as those thoughts came to his mind, Impmon sneaks up behind the aged woman and creates some haunting noises. Unfortunately, the old lady did not hear a single sound and this did not set well for Impmon. 

_"Damn, she must be deaf. I'll have to give her the ol' direct approach."_

The rookie leaps out in front of the oldy lady and makes one of the corniest scary faces he could muster. He bulged his eyes wide open, stuck his tongue out and bared his razor, sharp teeth. Much to his dismay, the lady simply looks at him and hits him with her cane. Impmon falls face first onto the ground. 

"That… didn't… go… so well…" 

"Young wippersnapper. You ought to show respect to your elders." 

"If I had any… I really hate this…" 

******************************************************************** 

**Shinjuku Central Park: 3:45 PM**

Many children were at the park playing around and socializing after a long day trapped in their prisons known as classes. For many, it was a blessing to escape school for the rest of the day. For some, it was merely another relaxation period. For one, it was to look back to the events that occurred nearly a year ago. 

Jeri Katou was seen sitting at a bench while feeding some pigeons seeds. The girl looks back to the time when Leomon first arrived on earth during a battle with the rat deva, Kumbhiramon. She remembered how much courage the warrior beast possessed and how he managed to overcome a Deva with a single slash from his sword. 

"Oh, Leomon… I know it's been a year… I've moved on since then, but I can't help it. I really miss you. If only you didn't die, you would be much stronger than you were before. Even at a crisis like now, we could help Takato and the others deal with this Pharaohmon monster." 

A pigeon landed right on Jeri's hand and starts plucking up some seeds that tickled her hand. Letting out a slight giggle, Jeri strokes it's feathers and sits up. 

"If only you understand how I feel, little bird. If there was any kind of miracle, I wish to be reunited with my Leomon." 

She raises her hand and lets the pigeon take off into the air. She sighs and starts walking out from the park. 

"Hey, Jeri!" a pair of voices call out. "Jeri!" 

"Huh? Kazu? Kenta?" 

The brown-haired girl turns around and saw two boys rushing over towards her. One of which was wearing a green cap over his stuck up hair and the other was wearing a pair of glasses. Jeri was delighted to see her two classmates and friends at such short notice. 

"It's good to see you, two. How was gym class?" 

"You should have seen this poor sap try to run laps. He passed out by the second one," snickered Kazu. 

"I can't help it. Gym isn't exactly my favorite class." 

"I don't like it as much either, but you don't see me slacking." 

"What about your math grades, hmm?" 

"Um… Don't try to change the subject!" 

"Why? You don't want to admit it? You'll probably flunk algebra. At least I'm passing math." 

"Why don't we settle this with some duel monsters? Remember that Dungeon Dice I won? I challenge you over at my house!" 

"You're on, buddy!" 

"Um, guys. Have you forgotten about me already?" 

"Sorry, Jeri. Don't mind us. So, what are you doing here?" Kazu asked. 

"Well, I was just clearing my mind. I was thinking about Leomon." 

"Oh, Leomon? Don't let the past come back to haunt you," Kenta replied. "You're over it. Leomon is resting and he wants you to be happy. That's what separates you from Rika. At least you're not uptight." 

"Thanks you guys. You don't know how much it means to me. Maybe one of these days, I'll get a new partner. You think it's possible?" 

"Who knows? How do you think Leomon came into the picture?" said Kazu. "You just have to be patient. You're new partner could come tomorrow, next week or maybe in a few years. You're not alone. You've got everyone, including us. Besides, you always crack up with our antics." 

"Yeah, that includes humiliating me in card dueling," muttered Kenta. "At least my partner is a mega." 

"Even my mom could beat that little pipsqueak." 

"So, have you managed to find a way to help Guardromon digivolve back to Andromon?" 

"Hell no. I don't know how chumley and the others did it, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to raise my partner's evolution level." 

"Well, it was nice talking to you, guys. I better be heading off," Jeri said with a bow. "My dad will be worried sick if I'm not home right away." 

"But it's only four o' clock," Kenta said. 

"I know, but my dad expects me to help with his restaurant. Catch you later!" 

"Bye, Jeri!" the boys call out. 

With that said, Jeri hurries out from the park and through the front gateway. She had to hurry before her father would start to worry. Jeri has been visiting the park more often these days to clear her mind from everything that took place during the D-Reaper fiasco. 

_"They're right. I'm sure a new partner will come for me. Maybe it will be Leomon's reincarnation. I hope so."_

Unknown that she was being watched upon, Felinismon was looking on from on top of a roof. She had clearly read every thought from Jeri's mind and decided to keep an eye on the girl. 

_"Interesting, this girl seems to know those Tamers. So she had lost her partner. Poor thing. I'd really hate to have to kill her and that little girl Suzie. If only… No I can't afford to go soft right now when my lord asks me to carry out his wishes. Though, I can't help but feel some remorse for this girl. I'll handle this myself. So I hear that demon identified as Hiei is unable to use his right arm. Such a pity. He sacrificed his own arm just to finish off Horusmon. These minions have been nothing short of failures. It's time I send out a little insurance policy to keep those fools at bay. I've managed to round up some supped Scrabmon to handle the situation. I should be off. I have other places to be. Have fun with my Scrabmon, children."_

Felinismon instantly vanishes from sight and takes off to another location within the city's district. Her Scrabmon were scattered throughout the district in hot pursuit of any of the opposition that challenged them two nights ago. 

********************************************************************* 

**West Shinjuku Bridge: 5:05 P.M.**

Legions of people were leaving their offices to return to their homes and traffic below the bridge was jam-packed. They were worried over the thought of dealing with rush hour traffic or getting involved in devastating accidents. However, there was one careless soul who was walking past these busy people. A teenage boy with slicked back dark brown hair walked through the crowd. His accessories included a white sleeveless t-shirt, military khaki pants, black boots and a satchel over his shoulder. He didn't seem to be any affiliation with the native people within Shinjuku, let alone Japan. 

This was an American boy who was visiting the country as a foreign exchange student. His name is Sam Joseph and was near his junior year. He looked across and found a map posted on a bus stop. 

"Damn. This place is crowded. I hope I'm at the right bus stop. I never thought I'd be here. Hmmm. It says I'm on the bridge within the West Shinjuku district. Yep! This is the place. All I have to do is wait for the bus that takes off to the eastern district. It should be here anytime now." 

Just then, Sam noticed a figure underneath a trench coat and curiously walks over towards him. The figure instantly turns around and hisses slightly under his breath. 

"Hey, you okay, buddy? You sound like you have a rat caught in your throat." 

The figure turned away from Sam and walks off. The boy was completely annoyed, but keeps his composure. 

"Weirdo. Oh well, I can expect plenty of weirdoes here in Japan. I hope to find some good looking chicks here." 

With Sam's back turned, the figure rushes off towards a dark corner of an alleyway and unmasks himself as a Scrabmon. Though this one was completely different from any ordinary Scrabmon. It was completely covered in a green metallic armor and its pincers were larger. Instead of flying off, it latched itself onto a wall and change's its colors to blend in with the background environment. Yes, these Scrabmon possessed advanced camouflage abilities and were built to be more efficient killing machines. 

********************************************************************* 

**Somewhere within the forest of Shinjuku Park: 5:30 PM**

Lance sat down on a rock while taking a glance over his viewing orb. He watched as each of his newly efficient Scrabmon were taking on different areas to blend in with their camouflage abilities. 

"Perfect. These Super Scrabmon have much more advanced camouflage capabilities and they won't be entirely incompetent like their predecessors. I take it that Felinismon is still investigating the whereabouts of those brats. Damn those Sailor Senshi. I would have died by their hand if I hadn't escaped. Now I have two more Sailors to worry over. One of which creates a defensive barrier that completely renders my attacks useless and the other has the ability to stop time. I'll get to those two much later. For now, I'll be keeping an eye on Rei Hino and her beloved sister." 

"Lord Pharaohmon…" 

Lance turns around and finds Felinismon stepping forth through the bushes. A smile forms on the teen's face while putting his hand out. He opens it and hands Felinismon a wand 

"What is this for, my lord?" 

"I leave this to you to look after. It is a magical wand that traces the location of magic users, including the Sailor Senshi. With this, you should be able to render their abilities useless." 

"But why give it to me?" 

"I could go out and extract my revenge, but I need time to heal from my injuries." 

"Yes, I understand." 

"Any word on the children?" 

"No, my lord. Babimon is awaits you're next command." 

"No fret. He'll be given his next set of instructions soon. For now, let us watch our Super Scrabmon take care of business." 

"Yes, sire." 

"I understand Yugi and his comrades are not within the district." 

"No my lord, until these next few days pass." 

"Good. I've already had the duel disks well hidden. We shall put them to good use then the time is right. I would say we may put them to good use once I regain my full power and escape this vessel." 

"That sounds good, my lord. It's better that we wait patiently until you regain you're full power." 

"I like it how you see it my way. Now, let's let our Scrabmon feast on those humans. That ought to draw those damn children out of hiding." 

********************************************************************* 

**Shibuya District: 5:35 PM**

A group meeting was issued amongst the girls known as the Sailor Senshi at Makoto's restaurant. Everyone that participated in the battle two nights ago were there gathered in a table for five. Minako, Makoto, Sestuna and Hotaru were there. However, Rei Hino was absent from the meeting. This made Minako and Makoto slightly worried. 

"I wonder where Rei is? She's late and that's so unlike her," Makoto said. "I was just going to serve us up a nice dish." 

"I met her earlier in the day," Setsuna said. "She informed me that she was going to visit her shrine. She had some important matters to attend to." 

"Important matters? I wonder if she's going to try to find out if Pharaohmon is telling the truth about her having a sister," Minako said. 

"Most likely. We should give her some time alone for now. She's obviously in shock over the news," the guardian of time assured them. 

"Now that we're here. Let's get down to business," Hotaru said. "This Pharaohmon has been a thorn on you're side recently, am I right?" 

"More like a pain in the ass. He always has to send out minions to do his dirty work. He never sullies his own hands," Minako said. "Right, Artemis?" 

"On the other hand, we know that he has taken the form of a teenage boy," Artemis said. "Or so you claim…" 

"No, he obviously has possessed that boy as a vessel. If only we were all together, we would work out a situation like this," Makoto said. "We simply can't destroy the boy's body." 

"Well that demon who destroyed that monster doesn't seem to share our philosophy," said Hotaru. "Who was that?" 

"I don't know, but he seemed to be associated with Agunimon and his team," said Makoto. "Speaking of Agunimon, I wonder how they're approaching the situation. We're the only ones who knows what Pharaohmon looks like, so we can easily track him down." 

"It won't be that simple I'm afraid," Setsuna said. "I'm sure he'll do what it takes to hide from public eye, including from our sight." 

"Plus he's most likely scheming on tracking Rei's sister in America. What a bastard!" Minako cursed. "How can he enjoy toying with one's emotions? Oh! Wait a second!" 

"What is it?" Makoto asked. "What's the matter?" 

"I just remembered that Ami is in America." 

"What part?" Setsuna asked. "It's important that we know." 

"San Francisco. Yeah! That's it! She's studying in college there and I overheard Pharaohmon mentioning Rei's sister in San Francisco." 

"Huh, but you weren't even there," Hotaru said. "How could you have known?" 

"LIke I said, I overheard it before Makoto and I attacked Pharaohmon," Minako responded. "All we have to do is contact Ami and she should help us track down Rei's sister." 

"Um, that's good and all but we don't even have a picture of Rei's sister. So, it will be impossible for Ami to find her," Makoto points out. 

"Oh no. I forgot about that. I'm sorry, guys. At least I tried to come up with a good idea." 

"Don't worry. You're plan would have worked if we have a picture of Rei's sister," said Hotaru. "How about phone listings? They both live in San Francisco. Ami is a genius and plans ahead." 

"All we can do is inform Ami of this situation," Setsuna said. "We have to do it as soon as possible. There's a chance Pharaohmon might have deployed minions over to America as we speak." 

"Right. I'll let her know on everything," said Makoto. 

"Yes, the sooner then the better," said Setsuna. 

_"I just hope Rei manages to pull herself through,"_ Minako said in thought. 

********************************************************************* 

**Juuban District. Hikawa Jinja Temple: 5:50 PM**

The famous Hikawa Jinja Temple of the Juuban District stood the hill of a street where people come to come to pay their respects and pay homage. The temple is still maintained by Rei Hino's grandfather all year round. Rei returned to find answers behind her sibling's whereabouts through a fire reading. 

Thus far, she has gotten some answers concerning her sibling and it was indeed true. Pharaohmon was speaking the truth when he mentioned about Rei's young sister. However, there was another image that appeared before the Shinto priestess. It was the image of an apocalyptic earth. It was dark, barren and no longer teeming with life. Just like the images she received years ago with the Sovereign of Silence, Rei sees an evil force that has demolished everything in its wake. She sees several images of her own friends and allies killed before the titanic monster itself. There appeared to be a shadow of a gigantic monster with red eyes emitting an evil aura. 

"Pharaohmon…" 

The raven-haired girl gasped and fell limp. The shocking images of the future appeared before Rei as she started catching her breathe. 

"My god… The earth's fate… That will be earth's fate if we don't stop Pharaohmon… He cannot be allowed to gain anymore power than he already has… I'm afraid he might destroy this planet even more rapidly than the Sovereign of Silence and even Galaxia. We have to be careful… I don't think even Sailor Moon can defeat Pharaohmon if he gains full power…" 

"Rei? Is everything all right?" a young man's voice calls out. 

"Everything is fine, Yuuchirou*," the priestess replied. _"I'm not about that heartless bastard destroy this planet and murder my sister. This has gone far enough."_

"Rei! I think you better take a look at this!" 

"Not now! What is it?" 

"Trouble. I hear there are giant insects attacking the Shinjuku area," said Yuuchirou. 

"What?!" Rei cries out. _"It has to be the Scrabmon. I'll never get any peace and quality to myself."_

********************************************************************* 

**East Shinjuku Area: 6:00 PM**

Numerous of citizens were doing their best to escape the attacks inflicted by the newly deployed Super Scrabmon clan. Police attempted to intervene, but their shots were worth crap against their newly acquired armored shells. 

"Damn! We can't even seem to put a dent into them!" an officer curses. "This brings back bad memories of that giant blob mass that nearly engulfed our city a year ago!" 

The police were quickly overwhelmed as the Scrabmon blasted away their vehicles. The insect menace was much too powerful for even conventional weaponry to put down. However, there was one that could at least stand a chance… or maybe not. 

Impmon watched the events unfold and scurried behind a trashcan. He stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles. 

"All right, ol' Impmon. You can do this. You probably can't beat them at you're present state, but you'll surely beat their asses in you're mega state!" 

With that said, Impmon's body emitted a bright light and grew into a winged demon with a biker's attire. His right hand held a double barrel and his claws were sharp enough to cut through steel. 

"Beelzebumon is back in the ball game!" 

**(Play Kid Rock's _American Bad Ass_ theme)**

The mega level demon flies out of hiding and makes his way towards the location of the insect clan. The Scrabmon turned to face Beelzebumon and were ready to attack. However, Beelzebumon stood his ground and pumped his weapon up. 

"Hello, boys. I'm afraid we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Beelzebumon and you guys are dead meat. You think you can just trash this place while I'm around, then you're asking for it. There's only one room for one bad boy in this city. So go tell whomever you work for to pack their bags and get the hell out of my city." 

The Scrabmon simply snickered to themselves, which didn't suite well for the winged demon biker. 

"What's the matter? You think I'm joking? I'm not joking around here." 

"Heh, tell us. Are you tamed digimon so full of yourselves? Or is that because you enjoy kissing up to your human comrades?" a Scrabmon asked. "We will always be superior to you're kind." 

"Now, see here! I'm pumping this bad boy up. Soon, you guys are going to be eating lead. So, who wants to taste first?" 

"You can't defeat all of us at once, but go ahead. Shoot if you can, but you're in for a big disappointment." 

"Shut up! Eat lead, bug boys!" 

As soon as Beelzebumon fired several rounds, the bullets hit their marks on the Scrabmon clan. However, much to the mega's dismay, the Scrabmon were unaffected by the bullets. 

"But… But how?! I just shot you! That should have at least did some damage?" 

"Make that no damage. Our skin is immune to any physical attacks." 

"Is that so? Well, how about I go for the direct approach?!" 

Beelzebumon charges forward and attempts to claw slash the insects. Unfortunately, the Scrabmon scattered around Beelzebumon and taunted the mega. Beelzebumon fumed and missed several more claw slash attempts. 

"Damn it! Why am I not hitting them?!" 

"He is clearly not focused," said another Scrabmon. "That will be his undoing." 

"Or you're undoing!" a woman's voice cries out. 

Everyone participating in the battle turned to find a feminine figure walking out from the shadows. The female was wearing a fuku skirt, a sailor school uniform top and red high heels. 

"Ah, it's the woman!" the insects cried out in unison. 

"That's right. I hope my name strikes fear in your hearts. You seem to know me already. So we'll skip the introductions! By the way, I'm here to chastise each of you!" 

"Hey! Who are you going to chastise! I'm fighting these creeps, too!" Beelzebumon exclaimed. 

"Huh? Man, where do you digimon come from? You come by the dozen. You are a digimon, right?" 

"No! I'm a psycho biker! Of course, I'm a digimon! Beelzebumon is my name!" 

"Gee, no need to scream," Mars muttered. "Anyway, you're fight is with me." 

"Ha. What makes you think you can even defeat us all at once? Our armored bodies have been enhanced greatly. You have no chance of using any physical attacks." 

"Whoever said physicality is my specialty? You guys seem to forget my specialty." 

"The Ofuda scrolls? We know. Pharaohmon was fortunate to warn us beforehand, but we won't give you the time to use them. Your time is up! Attack!" 

"Not on my watch!" Beelzebumon said as he prepared his gun blaster. "Corona Blaster!!" 

The insects watched as the blast nailed a direct hit on them. Beelzebumon smirked as his blast managed to render them defenseless, but he soon realizes that his attack was out of physicality. So in other words, it would not have any effect on them. 

"Damn it! What's it going to take to beat these ass clowns?!" Beelzebumon cursed. "Any bright ideas, little lady?" 

"Excuse me who you call a little lady," Sailor Mars fumed. "Take this! Fire Soul!!" 

The sailor warrior fires away a magical fire attack, which the Scrabmon were able to avoid at the very last moment. 

"You missed us, wench! It's our turn!" 

The insects quickly made a u-turn and shot down streaks of lighting to cause Sailor Mars to avoid the blasts. Beelzebumon was also caught in the shower of bolts, but managed to dodge as fast as he could. The insects were seemingly enjoying their fun until missiles were fired from out of nowhere. The insects seized fire and stopped to turn to find Rapidmon. 

**(End theme)**

"Ah, we have company," the lead Scrabmon said. "You're a digimon partner to one of those Tamer children." 

"Wow, you're a quick learner," said Rapidmon. "I brought along some company." 

As soon as he said that, Henry came walking out with a tall, rabbit-like giant with a pair of red eyes. Her fur was slightly gray with a cream streak across her face. There was a circular formation, which wrapped around her neck. 

"Ah, two rabbits for the price of two? You can even call upon the other Tamers, but you still won't stand a chance against us. Even these two couldn't compete with us." 

"It's Beelzebumon!" Henry calls out. 

"Long time no see, Impmon!" Rapidmon teased. "How's life with the rug rats?" 

"Hey! Don't make me come over there! And I'm not Impmon! You idiot!" Beelzebumon exclaimed. "Besides, I was just getting warmed up with these punks until this chick had to butt in." 

"What?! You were getting you're ass kicked! Besides, I didn't come to save you. I'm here to send a message to Pharaohmon." 

"Pharaohmon? Is that the ring leader for these stooges?" Beelzebumon asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Heh, I knew something fishy was going around here. Well, I'll tell you what. You send your boss a little message I want you to deliver," Beelzebumon said. "Tell him that I have a Chaos Flare ready for his sorry ass." 

"Sorry, but they're mine," Mars replied. 

"Will you two just make up your mind?" Henry said. 

"At this rate, they'll never end," Rapidmon said. "Looks like Antiramon and I will have to pick up from here. Ready, Antiramon?" 

"I'm ready whenever you are." 

"It's settled then! We'll take the rabbits!" the swarm exclaimed in unison. 

"Eh, eh. Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it," Rapidmon said. 

"I'll heat things up!" Antiramon calls out. 

**(Play Metallica's _Fuel_)**

The ultimate-level rabbit leaps out and attempts to take the swarm out with her **Bunny Blades** technique, but she narrowly misses each insect. Rapidmon saw an opening to attack and launches out a **Tri-Beam**. The Scrabmon saw the attack coming and narrowly dodges it. 

"These guys are a lot faster than we gave them credit for!" Henry exclaimed. "No wonder those two were having such a rough time." 

However, Henry was not the only person astonished by the Scrabmon's newfound abilities. There was another individual who was shocked by the events that were taking place before him. Sam Joseph stood with a widened mouth. 

"Ok, I said there were going to be weirdoes in Japan, but I didn't mean 'out control'! This is insane! Man, I really wish I could kick some ass right about now. Then again, these guys just might kick my ass." 

Beelzebumon charged out towards the Scrabmon and slashes at them wildly without any hesitation. Sailor Mars knew her fire attacks were not going to hit their mark. She normally would have the other Sailor Senshi back her up. However, they weren't here and she has to fight against the enemy alone. 

"I wouldn't exactly call this guy any help. He isn't even thinking straight. I ought to remind myself that every time," Sailor Mars muttered. "All right, here goes. Please let this one hit it's mark." 

Beelzemon leaps up and fires more rounds from his **Double Impact**, as if he were luring the insects into a trap. 

_"Heh, now I've got you where I want you, ya cocky bastards."_

"Mars Flame…" 

"Corona..." 

"SNIPER!!" 

"BLASTER!!" 

Beelzebumon blasted the insects away with another shot of his Corona Blaster. However, Sailor Mars had caught the Scrabmon in her own trap and watches as her fiery-based attack hit their mark. The Scrabmon were caught on fire. 

"Yes! That ought to do it," Sailor Mars said. 

"Well, I'm impressed. I didn't think they'd actually pull it off," Antiramon said. 

"It's just as I figured," Henry said. "Physical attacks don't seem to hurt these new Scrabmon. Notice how Mars summoned her fire attack? It was solely based on magic. So, magic will definitely hurt these guys." 

"In this case, these guys are Kentucky fried," remarked Rapidmon. "Pharaohmon is sure a desperate little devil." 

"Heads up! Here comes another swarm!" Antiramon exclaimed. 

With that said, another swarm of Super Scrabmon flew down. Beelzebumon moved out of the way while firing more rounds. Meanwhile, Sailor Mars took cover behind a parked vehicle. Rapidmon and Antiramon were swapping away the insects just like the flies they are. 

"Damn! At this rate, these guys are going to be creamed! If only I could get a piece of the action, then I'd show those bugs a thing or two!" 

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, Sam noticed a glimmering sphere of light appear before him. The sphere calmly drops into his hands and took the shape of two round objects. One of which has s creature with a round nose, a red pointy hat, and blue armor. The other took the shape of a mole-like animal with a long, rhinoceros snout horn. 

"What are these? Are my eyes deceiving me? I guess God answered my wish…" 

Just then, Sam's cell phone started ringing and the boy pulls his phone out to answer it. However, much to his surprise, it took the shape of a brown D-Scanner device. His eyes widened in surprise as he held the same device held by Takuya and company. 

"What? What the hell happened to my phone?! That cost nearly two hundred!" 

**_"You have been chosen,"_** a lady's voice spoke from the device. 

"Are you God's assistant? Because I'd like to thank him for this. So, what am I supposed to do with these things?" 

**_"You have been chosen to use the spirits of Earth. Sam Joseph, you are a Chosen Children destined to fight alongside as a Legendary Warrior."_**

"That's nice, but what do I do with these?" 

**_"Simply call out: Execute! Spirit Evolution!"_**

"Oh, that's all? Then I can kick some ass?" 

**_"Then if you desire to call upon you're beast spirit, you need to simply say: Execute! Slide Evolution!"_**

"Alright, lady. Whatever you say. Cool, I get to play a hero." 

********************************************************************* 

**Around the corner from the battle. 6:15 PM**

Elsewhere, a purple haired, teenage girl walked down the street with a briefcase. She yawned after having a long day of classes and staying to attend basketball practice. 

"What a day. I really could use some rest when I get home. Who would ever think after school practice would take a lot out of you. I just hope Suzie won't be mad at me for coming home late." 

Just as she was about to turn around at the next corner, she screamed as a Scrabmon was sent flying through a car's windshield. She managed to fall back and crawl out of harm's way. 

"What was that?! That scared the hell out of me!" 

The teen looked out to whomever was out on the street. To her surprise, she saw Henry, Rapidmon and Antiramon. There were no signs of Suzie, which was a relief. She also looked out to find Sailor Mars and Beelzebumon facing off against a swarm of Scrabmon. 

_"Henry! Terriermon! Lopmon! What are those three doing out here?! I'd never thought I get caught in the line of fire. I think I've seen that winged guy before. Yeah, I saw him on the television helping the kids fight the D-Reaper. And is that a Sailor warrior? I merely thought they were simply stunt ploys used to cover up incidents around the city. Maybe I should have taken the other way."_

Suddenly, a sphere of light materializes in front of her. She looks up and watches as two objects fall in front of her. One takes the form of a green-blue oval and the other takes the form of a white squid. She then hears her cell phone ringing and reaches for it. As soon as she pulls it out, it takes the form of a turquoise D-Scanner. 

"What is this?!" 

**_"Hello, Jaarin. You have been chosen to inherit the spirits of Water. You are a Chosen Child."_**

"I'm a Chosen what?" 

**_"Chosen Child. With these, you will be able to fend off the evil forces deployed by Pharaohmon. You're family were chosen to be the Tamers of digimon, but you will be able to digivolve into a Legendary Warrior."_**

"Me? Become a digimon? But, I'm not a fighter…" 

**_"What will do you do? Will you abandon your brother in this battle? They stand little to no chance against the Scrabmon."_**

"You must mean that bug guy that just flew past me?" 

**_"Correct. You might as well choose quickly. This is your final opportunity. Will you take it or abandon it?"_**

_"That's my brother out there. If he and Suzie are brave enough to face these bad digimon, then I can too. I'm willing to fight alongside my family. I'm not going to let these bugs scare me."_

**_"So, what's it going to be, Jaarin?"_**

"You can count me in. Just tell me what to do." 

********************************************************************* 

The Scrabmon clan was quickly outnumbering Beelzebumon, Sailor Mars, and the two ultimate digimon. The heroes had completely been losing ground to the insects. Even Mars' firepower was losing its charm. Henry didn't have enough time to pull out any more cards to use. 

"Well, it's been nice knowing you guys," Rapidmon said. "These guys are supposed to be ultimate level. Heh, they seem to be packing those steroids really good. They're fighting more like megas." 

_"Plus bio-merging is completely out of the question. They'll attack even before we can bother finishing the process,"_ Henry thought. 

"So, any last words before we exterminate you? Well then. It's been nice knowing you!" 

**(Play Limp Bizkit's _My Way_ theme)**

Suddenly, there was a sudden force that caught the Scrabmon off guard. A massive double-handle hammer smacked away the Scrabmon in one full swoop. Then, a wave of water came pouring down upon the insect clan. 

"Holy smokes! What the heck was that?!" Rapidmon exclaimed. 

"I don't care! Now's my chance to get some payback! Mars Flame Sniper!!" 

The sailor warrior easily exterminated nearly half of the entire Scrabmon clan with her magic-based flames. All of that was left of the insects was a pile of debris and ashes. 

"Never keep your eyes off the enemy," Mars snorted. "But I wonder who saved our necks." 

"Look! Up there! I see two of 'em," Beelzebumon said. "Hey! Who are you?!" 

"Yeah, you really managed to save our necks," Rapidmon said. 

Two mysterious figures stood on top of a platform. One of which was a short, large-nosed goblin creature wearing odd clothes and a pointy hat. The other is a light green-skinned sea girl with fin-like feet and hands. A calm-like object covered her head and she looks over towards Henry. The blue-haired boy took notice of this. She gives him a thumbs up. 

_"Why is she looking at me like that? She seems to know me."_

"So, looks like we're done here," Antiramon said. 

"Nope we're far from finished," replied the goblin creature. 

"You might want to take a look behind you," said the marine girl. 

The crew turned around to find another group of Scrabmon. Rapidmon smacks himself across the face in frustration. 

"Aw, crap! Here we go again!" 

"Not to worry. We'll be lending you a hand," the goblin said. 

"So you can save all the whining for later," the marine girl replied. 

With that said, the two mystery digimon leap off from the platform and stood side by side with the group. The Scrabmon charged forward and were ready to attack relentlessly. 

"Who are you guys? Are you in anyway associated with Agunimon?" Sailor Mars asked. 

"Maybe. Maybe not," the marine girl said. "You can just call me Ranamon for now." 

"And you can call me, Grottomon." 

"All right then. Let's see you two prove you're worth," Henry said. "I hope you realize what you've gotten yourselves into." 

"Don't worry. We'll be sending these punks packing," replied Ranamon. "You guys need to worry about yourselves." 

Grottomon and Ranamon leap out to attack their adversaries. The Scrabmon shot out electric blasts to stun their foes, but that was not to be. Ranamon slides from the lighting blast and raises her arms over her head. 

"Time to wash you boys off! Draining Rain!!" 

Suddenly, a black cloud materializes above the insect clansman as a downpour of rain washes down over them. The water itself became a deadly weapon as it completely drained them away of their energy. Grottomon takes advantage of this and slams his mallet hammer through the Super Scrabmon horde. They went down like a row of dominoes. 

"Now its your chance to finish them!" Ranamon cries out. "Hurry it up or they'll recover!" 

"Right! Leave this one with me!" Sailor Mars answered. 

"Hey, why don't you let us have a chance?" Beelzebumon asked. "You can't go have all the fun!" 

"Wrong. Only magic seems to kill these things and I'm the only one here who possesses powers based through magic. You can just take a backseat on this one." 

Sailor Mars steps forward and quickly ascends to her Eternal form. She puts out her hand and a fiery sword materializes in her palm. The sailor warrior takes it and slowly walks up to the weakened insect clan. 

"I'll send a message to Pharaohmon through these assholes," she spoke. "Be gone!" 

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" 

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!!" 

As soon as two blasts came shooting out of nowhere, they nailed their mark by wiping out the remaining Scrabmon. Everyone, including Sailor Mars, looked up to find two other sailor warriors standing on a platform. 

**(End theme)**

"Jupiter! Venus!" the senshi of fire cried out. "They were supposed to be mine! I wanted to send a message to Pharaohmon." 

"Hmmm, do I smell a dissensions in the ranks?" Beelzebumon joked. "You don't get along with even you're friends, do you?" 

"Shut it," Sailor Mars muttered. 

"Well, that was… anti-climatic," Henry said. "But they did save our hides." 

"You should have told us that you were going to go on these wild chases after Pharaohmon's goons," Sailor Jupiter said. "You can't do everything on your own." 

"That's why we work so well as a unit," replied Sailor Venus. 

"You guys… I just wanted to prove to Pharaohmon that I'm not afraid to face him again," she stated. 

"We know, but we will defeat as a team," the blonde-haired senshi said. 

Sailor Mars looks over to her two allies and nods her head with a slightly frustrated look. This was certainly not going to be the last time Mars will ever pull a stunt like this. She seeks only destroy Pharaohmon with her own hands. 

"I simply want to say this, Ranamon. Grottomon. Whoever you are, we thank you," said Henry. "Though, we don't have any idea who you really are." 

"Well, I think it's best we keep that to ourselves," Grottomon said. 

"Yeah. You really saved our asses there," said Rapidmon. "Not like I needed help." 

_"Note to self: keep Terriermon's ego under check,"_ Henry thought. 

"I'm still kind of iffy about you guys," Beelzebumon. "But… I guess I should be thanking you. Just don't get in my way again." 

"Heh. Suite yourself," Grottomon said. 

"We better be leaving now," Ranamon said. "Maybe we'll see each other again." 

"Wait, one more thing before you go," Henry calls out. "Ranamon…" 

"Yes?" 

"I was wondering. Are you our friend or enemy?" 

"It depends on your perceptive. Not everything is white and black, but in a shade of gray. I could be helping you now, but I could turn on you. You think about that." 

Henry nodded his head assuring and completely understood everything that Ranamon had just mentioned. The female digimon raises a thumbs up to Henry and leaps off towards the distance with Grottomon departing towards another direction. 

_"Don't worry, Henry. You'll realize who I am in due time,"_ Ranamon said in thought. _"You're not going to be the only heroes in the family."_

With that said, only Henry, Terriermon and Lopmon remained. Beelzebumon left a little earlier during Henry's conversation with Ranamon. The Sailors, as usual, fled the scene without leaving a trace. 

"Well I think it's about time we get home," Henry said. "This place is a mess. I'm not going to be the one that cleans this up." 

"You're right. Let's get the heck out of here before we get caught by the pigs," Terriermon joked. 

As soon as they left the scene, a certain red-haired fox demon was looking on with curiosity. He had watched the entire battle, but did not bother to get himself involved. However, there would be another day for a minion to make its presence felt. Kurama turns away and calmly walks off into the distance. 

********************************************************************* 

**Wong Residence: 10:30 P.M.**

Suzie was found happily doozing over in her comfortable bed with Lopmon lying on top of her. It had been a rough night for the rabbit-eared digimon. Despite that, she and Terriermon made it out alive against the Super Scrabmon clan. She, too, wondered what the deal was with Ranamon. 

_"That Ranamon. There's something awfully familiar about her. She seemed to sort of acknowledge Henry. Maybe she is an ally,"_ Lopmon thought. 

Just then, Suzie's elder sister, Jaarin, came walking in and tucked Suzie under the covers. She then patted Lopmon and walked out while turning back to check on her sister. 

"Goodnight, Suzie…" 

With that said, she shuts the door and walks out towards her room. Jaarin shuts her door and plops on her bed. She holds out her newly acquired D-Scanner and examines it. 

"Will I be good enough to carry on the spirit of water? Am I even good enough to be Ranamon? Well, if Henry and Suzie are in trouble and ever need me, I'll be there. Besides, I can't let them have the fun. But do I really keep this secret to myself and not tell Henry or Suzie, or dad for that matter? He'll flip if he can find out that I can turn into a digimon. It's all too confusing." 

Looking on from outside the teen's window, a Scrabmon was peering through and he instantly vanishes out from sight. 

********************************************************************* 

**Outskirts of Shinjuku District: 11:05 PM**

Lance witnessed the events unfold from his orb and was quite intrigued by the arrivals of Grottomon and Ranamon. Rather than become upset, he simply remained calm about the situation. 

"Felinismon's Super Scrabmon clansman failed me. Oh well. They weren't very important to me anyway. So I see we have two more legendary warriors to deal with. I never thought I'd see the spirits of earth and water chosen their successors. No matter. I still have many powerful minions along the way. As a matter of fact, my Megidramon beast has yet to take action. But I'll save him for an eventual showdown with Takato and Guilmon. It looks as thought I'll need to deploy a minion more gruesome than the rest." 

What new minion does Pharaohmon have planned for our heroes? Two children have been chosen to hold the spirits of earth and water? Who will inherit the last two remaining spirits of wood and metal? 

**[Preview]**

Kurama: Hello, this is Kurama and I'll be calling the preview for the next chapter. As you know, two children have been chosen to inherit the spirits of Ranamon and Grottomon. Who will now inherit the spirits of wood and metal? 

Takato: If anything, you ought to check out the next chapter! Two more kids are chosen to hold those two spirits! Plus, a new minion has come to ruin our day and it just had to be on a freaking school day! 

Yugi: It looks like I won't even get to be in the next chapter, but rest asuured that we'll be back by the thirteenth one. 

Seto Kaiba: Heh, keep dreaming. Those are my chapters, Yugi. 

Yami: You wish… 

Takuya: I can't believe the last four legendary warriors have been reunited and on our side! Who else will happen next?! 

Joey: Next chapter is entitled… 

**The Warriors of Wood and Metal Return! The Unification of the Spirit Warriors!**

Izumi: Don't miss it, or else… 

********************************************************************* 

Coral: Whew, that was chapter eleven! You ought to be happy that you even received this chapter. I'm just glad we didn't have to wait another month. I hope you enjoyed. By the way did you notice a * by Jaarin's name? That's because we visited Chris Feeley's Digipedia page and we just found this out. Now we knew Henry and Suzie had an older sister, so we decided to go ahead and use for instead of an OC character. We actually have put her to good use! Did you guys really expect we would choose Jaarin as the girl to inherit Ranamon's spirit? We figured that we had to throw a curve ball at you, guys. 

17: Curveball, you say? 

Coral: Yeah. Who would ever expect SSJ4T to handpick Jaarin from out of nowhere? The other * was seen by Yuuchirou. For any of you who watch or used to watch Sailor Moon, that's the Japanese name of the dude who worked at the temple with Rei Hino and her grandfather. He had a crush on Rei, too. ^^ 

17: As for the story itself, enjoy this while it lasts because I'm canceling this fic! 

Coral: You want might to change you're mind, bub. -.- You have only seven days and seven nights until your judgment day. Make sure you don't watch the video and answer that phone call. 

17: Please, don't bring up that seven days crap. SSJ4T is dead as a doorknob! 

[Suddenly, the lights go out and another message is written on the wall in blood. It reads: **You will die in seven days, 17.**] 

17: This shit is seriously fucked up! . 

Coral: I warned. Our reviewers are looking forward to SSJ4T's return. Hell, I'm looking forward to it. Now to answer some reviews from our fans! ^^ I love answering emails for SSJ4T! Anyway, let's start off with **Youkai Youko**. We definitely have a place for Himura and Inumon in the next chapter. He wasn't mentioned in the preview, but we can assure you that he will get a part in the next chapter. ^^ 

17: By the way, we knew about the mix up with the spirits of Wood and Earth, **Joseph D. Hale**. We'll fix that problem. 

Coral: No you shut you're mouth and be a good boy. **Alan Wilkinson**, my dearest buddy! ^^ Yeah, SSJ4T is still answering e-mails sometimes. But he'll make his official return in seven days! I hope you're excited as I am. He'll be using a new gimmick upon his return and I have a feeling it won't be pretty. 

17: If he's ripping off The Undertaker's return, then I'm going to laugh my ass off. 

Coral: Actually, SSJ4T did tell me that he once had a dark side gimmick and was planning to revert to that dark character. Anyway, **Omegadramon**, we realize the mistake. Grottomon is the spirit warrior of earth. We fixed the title name. **Serenade DS**, you just got your answers on the two kids. You guys didn't expect Henry's older sister to inherit Ranamon's spirit, did you? **Crimson G.**, don't worry, 17 will get his in seven days. We'll be sure to check out your fic based on your original characters. 

As for using Sailor Moon, we don't have any plans to use her yet, but Sailor Mercury will have a part in this series. We don't want to use Moon because SSJ4T fears that she'll simply use the Imperium crystal to vanish Pharaohmon away and that just kills a potential villain of a series, especially this one. Pharaohmon isn't going anywhere soon.**Winged Knight**, I hope you liked Sam Joseph's entrance in the fic series. We'll work a little more on his participation in the future battles. I hope we got his character right. 

17: *cough* 

Coral: -.- Last but not least, **Magna Inferno**. You're right. There are no crests in Tamers and I kind of figured those were from a fanfic. Megidramon was INDEED born through Takato's anger. ^^ You win the prize! *hands him a Guilmon action figure* You guys can ask us any questions through email or through reviews. By the way, here are the names of the chapter titles for the next three chapters after the next one. They may contain **Spoilers**, so I advise you to read with caution. 

Chapter 13: Pharaohmon's Forces Deployed in America! Ami, find and protect Rei's Sister!   
Chapter 14: The Whereabouts of Seto Kaiba! The Revival of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!   
Chapter 15: Another Battle City On the Horizon?! The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Vs. Babimon! 

Coral: Hope those didn't spoil anything, but those three chapters will be apart of a three-part mini-arc that involves the characters who are in America. That includes Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, Duke Devilin, Sailor Mercury and Rei's sister. Thanks for the support and we hope this series will turn out to be success. You guys are the real reason why we decided to let this fic continue running. Until then, peace out everyone! ^^ 

********************************************************************* 


	12. The Warriors of Wood and Metal Return! T...

Coral: It's been a long time since we've had a chapter updated to this series. Well, the wait is over! Chapter twelve is sure to be a good read until we reach the three-part American arc starting. That will be covered in chapters thirteen, fourteen and fifteen. Without further ado… 

**[Play "Graveyard Symphony" and the lights go out on stage. A lone figure walks out from the entrance door with mist spewing out. Kanius stands with a long black trench coat and black cowboy hat. He starts walking towards the stage and signals for the lights to return. Kanius turns and faces Coral.]**

Coral: Wow, what a dramatic entrance… -.- 

Kanius: Let's get this show on the road. Sorry for not putting a chapter out sooner, but I've had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. Here's my way of apologizing. Enjoy the chapter! ^-^ 

Coral: By the way, Youkai Youko. Himura, Yui and Inumon will be in this fic. These three characters rightfully belong to Youkai Youko. Thanks for allowing us to use them for this fic. I hope we have their characters right. Afterwards, we'll answer questions left by our readers! Enjoy the fic! 

********************************************************************* 

**[Play Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!""]**

**The Warriors of Wood and Metal Return! The Unification of the Spirit Warriors!**

**March 20, 2003**

**Shinjuku Metropolitan Area. 9:13 P.M.**

The streets were quiet with little activity. The night skies blankets over the city with the moon looming down. It was actually a full moon, which indicated that many superstitious events might occur. In fact, there was one individual who was plotting at this hour. Yes, that would be Pharaohmon. 

Lance has not had any luck as he failed to slay Sailor Mars and was nearly killed by the Sailor Senshi. His minions had fallen one by one. On the other hand, Felinismon has successfully been gathering enough human energy. This would at least help Lance to ensure the survival of Pharaohmon's spirit. 

The boy walked over towards the same area where Hiei had incinerated Horusmon. He definitely could not overlook the demon's ability to summon a powerful technique such as the Dragon. Lance never knew that such power would even exist within the human realm. 

"Maybe I've been overlooking my enemies. They have successfully been able to slay my minions. First of all, Yugi and his friends came close to destroying Felinismon. She was fortunate enough to retrieve the contraction disk units. Horusmon suffered such a horrible death. I hardly could believe that demon finished off Horusmon in one blast. It only took one blast! Then, those Sailor warriors nearly destroyed this human body and me. I would have been done in…" 

"I wouldn't worry so much, my lord." 

"Felinismon. I don't have time for idle talk. Were you able to collect more human souls?" 

The feline digimon came leaping off of a light post and swiftly lands behind the boy. She bows her head in courtesy. 

"Yes, Lord Pharaohmon. I've been swapping as many souls as I could collect. These should be enough to sustain your spirit." 

"Good, because I don't think I can stand being inside this human vessel for much longer." 

"So, have you figured out a way to defeat our enemies?" 

"Unfortunately, I have been unable to come up with any plans. I have not even heard from Babimon. He's supposed to have arrived in America by now." 

"America? So, he's going to search out for that Sailor warrior's sibling?" 

"Yes, I have instructed him to do so. Maybe this way, I can bring out the fire that lies dormant within Sailor Mars. Next time, she will not be so lucky. The result will be different." 

"Speaking of minions, my lord. I have managed to get a hold of a long time friend of mine that can actually get the job done." 

Lance turns around and quirks an eyebrow in interest. He seemed anxious to know a little more about this ally of Felinismon. 

"Is that so? Will he help get the job done?" 

"Heh, why don't you ask him yourself?" 

With that said, Felinismon leaps away and Lance felt the ground rumble under his feet. He looked across and saw a sewer lid quickly flying overhead. Then, a large blast of flames came bursting out from the sewer. Lance watched on as a lone figure materialized through the flames. 

"Is that him?" 

"Yes, my lord. Allow me to introduce you to Brimstone," Felinismon spoke. 

"Brimstone, huh? Is he as strong as you say he is? I've only heard stories about him." 

"Yes, this is the same monster that once served Zhuqiaomon, but was banished from his kingdom due inappropriate behavior. The sovereign claimed that Brimstone was disobeying his codes and feared his unpredictable power. Brimstone has had a grudge with Zhuqiaomon since then. You're looking at the inferno demon himself." 

"But can he defeat our enemies? I really want to get rid of the Tamers and the legendary warriors first. Then, we'll shift our focus on the Sailor Senshi." 

"My lord, I can assure you. Brimstone will slaughter them. They won't even know what hit them." 

"Brimstone! This is Pharaohmon! Did you hear that? You have an assignment I want you to complete for me." 

"Anything to please you, Lord Pharaohmon," a demonic voice spoke through the flames. "I can assure you that I will not overestimate the enemy. Horusmon was a fool that toyed with his opponents. I will not show any mercy." 

As soon as Brimstone said that, the lone figure came walking out of the flames unscathed by his own flames. The monster stood at a towering nine-feet tall. A samurai mask covered his face with his actual face being completely concealed. There was a Chinese dragon symbol on his forehead. His body was covered completely by heavy silver armor with a black body suit underneath. He wore black boots and gloves that matched the boots' color. Underneath the mask, two crimson eyes were glowing with pure raw intensity. Judging by his appearance, Brimstone was simply an intimidating presence. 

"Wow, now that's a minion!" Lance exclaimed. "Felinismon, I'm glad I have you by my side. Brimstone, you do realize who our enemy is?" 

"Yes, I have a lock on their energy signals." 

"Brimstone has perhaps the strongest spiritual awareness of all of our minions. He's been trained to suppress and raise his energy at extraordinary rates. He will not fail. I promise you, my lord." 

"I really hope so. We can't afford any more failures. Brimstone, you will find the children who call themselves the Tamers. I want them eliminated along with their digimon partners. For to warn you, the digimon can digivolve into their mega levels." 

"I would not worry about that," Brimstone spoke. "I have kept my eye on their battles. While they are strong, they cannot comprehend the power I wield. They will burn!" 

Brimstone's body started to emit another fiery aura, which brought a smile on Lance's face. The demonic warrior lands and the weight of his body crushed the concrete under his feet. Felinismon walks over to Brimstone and bows her head. 

"I'm sure you will play your part well, Brimstone. I'm counting on you." 

Brimstone replied with an assuring nod and quickly disperses in flames. The warrior had disappeared from sight and went into hiding until the next morning. 

"He has to destroy them. So far, we've had two children collect the spirits of earth and water. If the spirits of wood and metal are found, then the legendary warriors will be united once again." 

"There's no need to worry, my lord. It doesn't matter how many legendary warriors there are, they will not stand a chance against Brimstone. Tamers will also find themselves in a dilemma. I'm pleased to inform you that Brimstone is even stronger and more a cutthroat than Babimon. Plus, he trumps that brainless baboon in the intelligence department." 

"All right, then. That's all I needed to hear. It's good to know that you have friends that are willing to help establish my empire. It will only be a matter of time before I reclaim my position as the ultimate lord of darkness!" 

"What about the Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives? It's obvious that they will interfere." 

"No, there's no need to worry. You even said that Brimstone could handle this assignment himself." 

"Yes…" 

"So, let him handle it. I'm still waiting to hear for a report from Babimon. What is taking him so long?" 

"Beats me, but I'm curious to know a little more about Sailor Mars' sibling." 

"Well, I advise you to get to know her as long as she's still breathing. Because I'm going to see to it that she dies. Then, I shall enjoy watching Sailor Mars breakdown and eventually wither." 

_"Does he really enjoy watching others suffer? Then again, I should never question his authority. However, I wonder. What does Lord Pharaohmon hope to accomplish by slaying Rei Hino's sibling. Does he not realize that the Senshi of Fire will never rest until he is eventually destroyed."_

"Does my actions seem to bother you, Felinismon? Remember, you can't hide every thought from me. You wondered what I hope to accomplish by killing Rei's sibling? I will have avenged my defeat and slain the girl who was chosen as the digital priestess. But I really hope to accomplish my task of breaking down Rei Hino. I will see to it that she suffers." 

"I'm sorry to have questioned you, my lord." 

"See it that you do, Felinismon. I really hope you don't turn into a traitor and start to develop affection for these humans." 

"Don't be ridiculous." 

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, let us carry on our mission. Starting tomorrow, the Tamers will finally be slain. I hope that your friend succeeds where my minions have failed." 

"Just you watch, Lord Pharaohmon. You won't be disappointed." 

As the pair phased out from sight, there were two lone figures that watched afar from on top of an apartment building. One of which was a boy who looked to be twelve-years of age. His hair is jet black and his eyes are ice blue. His clothing consisted of a black t-shirt with a cross symbol on the front. His jeans were silver and he wore a pair of black boots. A cloth covered the left side of his face. Sitting by his side is a black-furred canine with crimson eyes. 

"Did you see that, Himura? Those dirty no good bastards. How could they even unleash such a monster?" 

"I think those Tamers have their work cut out for them, Inumon." 

"This Brimstone has such a scary aura. I don't even those kids will stand a chance." 

"Then again, you maybe assuming. We'll keep an eye on this situation and see how everything plays out from here." 

"Ah, but I wanted at least wanted a shot at this guy." 

"We'll wait until tomorrow. If those kids end up on the losing end, then we'll simply have to step in." 

"Fair enough." 

"Let's get back home. I'm sure my godparents are worrying over my 'disappearance' again. Besides, Yui is wondering where I am." 

"I sure could use some sleep. Let's make sure to get come rest." 

Himura turns around and looks towards the spot where Brimstone once stood. There was something about the demon that bothered the boy. Inumon claimed to have sensed a powerful aura from Brimstone. 

_"Does this Brimstone really have that much power? Even Inumon feared his presence. Is it a wise choice to even challenge such a monster?"_

"Himura?" 

With that said, the boy joined his digimon partner as they set off back to their home before it got even darker. Himura made sure to stay by his partner's side in order to walk his way through the pitch darkness. There was very little light on the side of town where he resides, so it was a good idea to bring Inumon along. 

The remainder of the evening resumed and daylight would not arise over the city for another eight and a half hours. Until then, everyone rested and prepared themselves for Friday morning. 

********************************************************************* 

**Shinjuku Elementary. 12:30 P.M.**

The children were now in their usual P.E. session as they lined up. It was such a beautiful day and it was a Friday nonetheless. Takato was relieved that the weekend was coming up. He would have more free time over the weekend to hang out with his fellow Tamers. Henry had informed him about the sudden appearance of both Ranamon and Grottomon several days ago. The goggle head was interested to find out more about the two new arrivals. 

_"I'm a little intrigued to find out a little more on those two digimon Henry told me about. Grottomon and Ranamon, huh? Could they actually be allies to those human digimon from Shibuya?"_

"Hey, chumley!" Kazu calls out. "Catch!" 

Takato turned around to see Kazu throwing a basketball to him. The boy quickly turned and caught the ball before it slammed into his face. Takato dribbled the ball and passes it to Kazu. 

"So, what are you going to do this weekend, chumley?" 

"Wow, you didn't make a snide remark for once." 

"Nah, I decided to not to. Besides, it's Friday. I know you guys are going to be taking action. Um, right?" 

"I don't know. There hasn't been any activity from Pharaohmon's goons for the past few days. The only thing that concerns me are those two new digimon that recently showed up. Are they really on our side? According to what Henry said, they helped him defeat some Scrabmon. So, it makes sense." 

"Well, I'm not going to let you guys have all the fun. Guardromon and I will be there. Besides, it'll be like the good old days." 

"You sure Guardromon can even stand a chance against Pharaohmon's men? I don't know. They seem to be getting tougher and tougher." 

"Hey, don't underestimate us, chumley. We've got a ton of surprises up our sleeve. Right, Kenta?" 

Kazu turns to find Kenta standing away from the basketball court. Kenta comes running over and shoots a basketball towards the hoop. He narrowly missed the shot and snapped his fingers. 

"Shoot! I was so close!" 

"You might want to work on your shots, dude!" Kazu teased. 

"Feh. You'll see who'll be laughing last once I become a pro NBA superstar." 

"That'll be the day, Kenta!" Kazu exclaimed. "Hell is going to freeze over way before you even become a pro!" 

_"Do they ever stop arguing?"_ Takato thought. "So are you two really going to join us? This could be a little too difficult." 

"If you think we chickened out after that snake monster nearly killed us, then no. We're going to help whether you like it or not," kazu spoke. "We're serious about this. We want our shot at this Pharaohmon creep." 

"Yeah. You can't hold us back just because you guys can merge with your partners," Kenta said. "Just give us this chance. I'll even let you copy my homework." 

"Dude, you rarely do your homework," Kazu remarked. 

"I resent that! At least I have a higher average in the class than you, bubble brain." 

"Oh well. I always eventually get a good grade at some point. That's not the point, Kenta. We're Digimon Tamers, too. I can understand Jeri not joining since you know…" 

"I just wish Leomon were still around," Takato said. "He protected Jeri with his life." 

"I remember his death as if it were yesterday," Kazu sighed. "I could have lost Guardromon that day." 

"Look guys. If it makes you any happier, I was thinking of getting together with Rika and Henry after school. You can join us then." 

"That's an even sweeter idea, chumley! We'll be sure to be there! Right, Kenta?" 

"But I'll miss my daily dose of Pokemon!" 

"It's a rerun anyway, Kenta. You can always tape it." 

"That will work. Ok, Takato. Where do you want us to meet yall?" 

"You guys ought to know by now. We're meeting at Guilmon's old den. Make sure you guys get there early, unless you want Rika to give you headlocks." 

"Um, we'll be there! Anything is better than getting head locked by that psycho girl," Kazu said. "I'll be sure to tell Guardromon." 

"Want us to tell Jeri to meet us?" 

"No, I'll let her know," Takato replied. "Aw, crap. P.E. is over, guys. It's time for our daily dose of algebra…" 

"Yay," the boys muttered in depression. "We really need our daily dose of algebra…" 

With that said, the boys rushed inside with the other children to get changed into their casual clothing. After that, they would enter another depressing sixty minutes of algebra. Stopping Pharaohmon would be Takato's preference over algebra. Any normal boy would take that over such torture like algebra. Despite that, not even a Digimon Tamer can do anything to skip it. 

The boys were unaware that a lone figure was watching down over them from on top of the school's rooftop. The shady individual was none other than Brimstone. He kept an eye on the trio with curiosity and easily identified them according to Felinismon's reports. 

"Ah, I've found you. So, these are the Tamers that Pharaohmon wants me to eliminate? Interesting. I'm looking forward to testing my strength on their partners." 

The fiery warrior instantly vanishes from sight just before anyone could even detect his presence. Unfortunately, there was one who caught sight of Brimstone before he phased out. Hiei kept a good view of Brimstone and was quite interested to find such a 'worthy warrior'. 

********************************************************************* 

**Shinjuku Subway station. 3:34 P.M.**

The 3:30 train made its stop over within the Shinjuku section and dropped off it's passengers. One by one, there were people who had either left their jobs from different areas of the city or were simply tourists. However, there were six middle-school children who got off the train. Takuya and his friends had just left school and were going to be exploring Shinjuku for any signs of Pharaohmon's men. 

"Ok, so we all agreed to check over Shinjuku and find anything peculiar, right?" the leader asked his friends. 

"Wow, this sure was a great way to end the school week," Izumi said. "It's always fun hanging out like this. We should do it more often." 

"I hope you didn't just bring us here just to check out a comic store you and Tomoki found," said Kouji. 

"Even if there was one, I wouldn't since there might be some minions under disguise." 

"That's a good point," replied Kouichi. "Pharaohmon's minions are experts when it comes to concealing their identities." 

"Speaking of that creep, one of these days I'm going to find out his human identity and then I'm going to beat him senseless," Junpei growled. 

"Don't worry, Junpei. That day will come," replied Takuya. "But for now, we'll make examples out of his goons. All we need are the other spirits and we can unify the power of our spirits." 

"Ok, all of this talking isn't going to get us anywhere," said Kouji. "I suggest we make our move." 

"Agreed. We only have a few hours until nightfall. Let's put those few hours to good use," Izumi said. "I say we split up into three groups of two. Kouji and Kouichi can take the market square. Takuya and I will take the park. Junpei, you and Tomoki should scout the local bridge." 

"Ah, but wouldn't it be better if Takuya and Tomoki went to the bridge, while you and I…" 

"I know what you're thinking and that's a no, Junpei," Izumi snapped. "We're here on business, not to have a nice walk in the park." 

"She's right you know," Tomoki said. 

"She always ends up verbally lashing out at me," Junpei muttered. 

"Ok, let's get this over with, guys," Takuya stated. "We'll communicate with each other by using our D-Scanners. If you happen to find any trace of a Scrabmon, then you let us know. If we don't find anything, we'll meet back here by 6:00. Is that affirmative?" 

"Wow, look at you. Mr. General Kanbara," teased Izumi. 

"Uh, yeah. Just call me the good ol' general," stuttered Takuya. "Ok, is that clear?" 

"Yeah!!" 

The children started heading out towards the stairs as they set off to begin their mission. They were going to find any traces of Pharaohmon's minions and report for any occurrences that happen to take place. Junpei and Tomoki joined up to search around Shinjuku Bridge. The brothers would investigate the market area. The local park would be the chosen ground where Takuya and Izumi would investigate. If all else fails, they would report back to the train station for the 6:15 bus ride back to Shibuya district. 

********************************************************************* 

**Shinjuku Park. 3:50 P.M.**

The Tamers met up into one group over at their old hangout, Guilmon's former den. For once, Kazu and Kenta arrived early. Guardromon and Marine Angemon had accompanied their partners along the way. Jeri was also present within the group, though she felt unworthy without a digimon partner. 

"Now that everyone's together, you know why we decided to call this meeting?" Takato said. 

"Yeah to miss our afternoon action cartoons," Terriermon remarked. 

"Terriermon, now's not the time," muttered Henry. 

"You'd be complaining too if you didn't catch your daily dosage of after school cartoons." 

"That's funny, but that's not why I called for this meeting," stated Takato. "We're here to scout the city and to find out if they are any of Pharaohmon's henchmen doing anything peculiar. I'm willing to bet Pharaohmon is desperate to squash us." 

"What about Yugi and his friends? Didn't you get a call from Yugi?" Henry asked. 

"I did and it looks like they can't even make this weekend. We're on our own, guys. But, I'm confident we can handle this. Right, Guilmon?" 

"Yeah, I've been preparing myself. I'm going to show those no good meanies not to mess with me," the red digimon spoke. "By the way, what do we do if they manage to find our hideout?" 

"Use your head, dino boy," said Rika. "That's why we're moving out into the city. Pharaohmon is sure to send out his goons to attack us. We're trying to keep this fight out of the park. At least we'll have more room to attack." 

"Yes, but endangering the lives of innocent people is also a problem," Renamon said. 

"I wouldn't worry about the people. They'll be long gone way before a battle begins," Jeri said. "Besides, this Pharaohmon is really after us and not the people. Um, right?" 

"I'd hope so. His recent minions have become more aggressive and won't even hesitate to take the lives of other people," said Takato. 

"Look, guys! I don't know why everyone is depressed! Cheer up! We're going to be kicking some butt, you guys!" Terriermon said as he stood tall. "As a matter of fact, I think I ought to lay the smack down on their candy asses! Then take whatever they have, shine it up really nice, turn that…" 

"Ok, we get the point. You don't have to go and rip off a line from a wrestler," Rika said. 

"Yeah, The Rock ought to sue you for that," Kenta replied. "I don't think you would want to be in a lawsuit with that guy." 

"Um, I'll keep my mouth shut," the dog rabbit muttered. 

"He's right though. We don't have much time to spare. We'll use these last few hours before night falls. We're only going to be much more vulnerable if we attack at night." 

"Where should we start looking?" Kazu said. "I mean Shinjuku is one big district and I mean big…" 

"We can always start with the bridge area and over toward the metropolis section," said Henry. "Pharaohmon has had a knack to send minions around the Hypnos section of town." 

"Ok, we'll start there then. If there are any objectives, speak now or forever hold your peace," Takato rambled on. 

There was no further objection to his word and Takato had finally rested his case. He heads out through the door and raises his head. 

"It's show time." 

********************************************************************* 

**Shinjuku Marmet Area. 4:00 P.M.**

Passing by a large crowd of people was a teenage boy with slick back hair, a green middle school uniform and a bad ass attitude. Yusuke Urameshi had just left school and was planning on starting the weekend off with a walk through the city. He hasn't seen much action since the night Hiei scorched Horusmon. 

"Damn it. There hasn't been anything peculiar and I've wanted to kick some ass. No, I remember Kurama telling me about two new guys that showed up. He has no idea about them, but it makes me wonder if they're not spies sent by that Pharaohmon punk." 

Yusuke found himself walking past Kouji and Kouichi, but paid no attention to the boys. The junior high student was much too busy in his own little world during his walk. 

"Anything yet, Kouji?" 

"No, I'm not getting a trace of a single Scrabmon or anyone associated with Pharaohmon. This is just our luck." 

"I hope everyone is having better luck than we are." 

"Knowing them, they're probably not having any luck. C'mon, we only have two good hours to spare." 

********************************************************************* 

**Metropolis Area. 4:14 P.M.**

The Tamers had just arrived at the empty metropolis section of the Shinjuku district. They could easily remember this area since it was the exact spot where Hiei used the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Guilmon was seen sniffing out the area, but even his keen nose failed to find any scent left by Scrabmon. 

"My nose doesn't seem to be finding their scent, Takato," said Guilmon. 

"Maybe this isn't getting us anywhere," replied Jeri. "All we've been doing is finding nothing." 

"Don't give up that easily, Jeri," Henry assured her. "We'll find some evidence. There's bound to be some." 

"Yeah, just leave it to the great minds like myself," Terriermon chuckled. 

"Oh, boy. If that ever happens, then we're all doomed," Rika muttered. "Terriermon will doom all humanity." 

"Hey, that was a rude thing to say! I think I could cut it in the detective business! Besides, they get the hot chicks just like James Bond," Terriermon said while humming to the 007 theme. 

"Let me guess, you've been letting him watch another one of those 007 marathons?" Takato asked. 

"Only on TNN," Henry sighed in disbelief. 

(A/N: At this time, it was TNN. Later in 2003, it would become Spike TV.) 

Suddenly, Renamon's keen ears were able to pick up a sudden movement within the air. She turns and attempts to follow on the sound. The fiery red-haired Tamer took notice of her partner's alarmed stance. 

"What is it, Renamon?" 

"I'm picking up a sudden movement within the air. It suddenly appeared one second and disappeared the next. You guys better be on your guards!" 

"Oh boy! You know what to do, Guardromon," Kazu said. 

"Just leave everything to me! Guardro-Mania is going to run wild!" 

"No offense, Kenta, but I would keep Marine Angemon out. He'll simply get creamed." 

"Take that back, Kazu. He's our last line of defense." 

"Quiet you two!" Renamon snapped. "I'm picking up the movement. It's moving above us." 

The Tamers were now alarmed as they looked above. The digimon took battle stances in order to prepare themselves for the upcoming enemy attack. Renamon was able to pick up only on sound, but could not see the enemy. Then, all of soon changed as a fiery beam came shooting down into the ground. The Tamers jumped back in surprise, but their digimon partners were ready for what's to come. Arising out of the smoke was a massive, armored figure. 

"What the heck is that?!" Kazu frantically asked. 

"It's sure not your welcoming committee," replied Jeri. 

"Renamon. What is that thing?" Rika asked her partner. 

"Our next enemy… Brace yourselves." 

The figure came walking out from the smoke cloud and quickly cleared the smoke with a fiery aura. The digimon instantly were picking up a strong, evil energy signal from the source. Guardromon nearly wanted to sweat bullets. Guilmon's eyes turned viral. Terriermon wasn't as confident as he usually was when confronted by an enemy. He was literally shaking his fur off. Renamon did not know what to make of the enemy. 

"It's okay, Marine Angemon," whispered Kenta. "Everything is going to be okay." 

"Hey, who are you?! Identify yourself, creep!" Takato calls out. 

Brimstone came walking out with his aura burning with intensity. Renamon quickly caught a glimpse of the nine-foot tall behemoth and gasped. 

"Renamon. Who is this guy?" Rika asked. 

"Rika! I can't believe **HE** would be here! How could Pharaohmon even think about summoning this hell demon!" 

"I'm lost here. Who is this guy?" Henry said. 

"He's a former disciple to Zhuiqaomon, but has turned rogue since. This beast is named Brimstone." 

"You seem to know a lot about this guy," Guilmon said. "He looks scary." 

"Scary is an understatement. His power exceeds even our own. I suggest we back out," Renamon stuttered. "I mean it! We can not fight this monster!" 

"Just listen to yourself! We're together! We've beaten odds before!" Takato exclaimed. 

"Takato is right! Just how powerful can this guy be?" asked Terriermon. "I'll admit he has a horror flick persona to him, but we can't just run." 

"You don't understand!" Renamon snapped. "I've seen what this demon can do. You cannot comprehend what he truly is." 

Takato turns around and faces Brimstone. Could Renamon actually be right about the behemoth? The goggle-wearing leader wasn't so sure whether Brimstone was a force to be reckoned with, but he isn't about to back out at the start. 

"No, guys. We stay and fight! I don't care if he is powerful. He's simply just going to cause harm to innocent people. If he is a goon sent by Pharaohmon, then he would have attacked us already." 

"He's toying with us," Renamon said. "He's simply standing there because he's toying with us. That's why I suggest we get moving!" 

"Sorry, Renamon, but running is not my middle name," Guilmon said. "Terriermon, you ready?" 

"I've got your back, brotha," Terriermon replied, while mocking Hulk Hogan. 

_"These fools don't know what they're dealing with,"_ Renamon thought. 

Brimstone held out his right hand over his head and a weapon materializes. The armored beast catches a tight grip on a heavy-weighted battle-axe. The Tamers were intrigued to know that the weapon was even larger than Brimstone's entire body. 

"Geez, this guy sure has been pumping iron," Terriermon said. "Hey, Smokey! Can you hear me?!" 

Brimstone simply stood his ground without uttering a single word. Terriermon was getting annoyed by the silent giant puts his fists up. 

"C'mon, put 'em up!" 

"Guardromon? C'mon, you go and lend them a hand," Kazu said. 

"Sure. Hang on fellows! Help is on the way!" 

"Takato. Let's give our digimon a little boost! I think three champions should do!" Henry suggested. 

"Good idea. You hear that, Guilmon? We'll need Growlmon for the job!" 

"You got it!" 

"Looks like Gargomon is up to for the job! Get ready to digivolve!" 

As soon as he said that, the boys pulled out their digivolution cards and scanned them through their D-Arks. The cards helped to activate the D-Arks' special powers and prepared the digimon for their evolutions. 

**(Play Final Fantasy VII Battle Theme)**

"Card Slash!! Digivolution!!" 

**Evolution!!**

"Guilmon shinka!! Growlmon!!" 

"Terriermon shinka!! Gargomon!!" 

The champion duo stood their ground while Takato and Henry anxiously looked on. Guardromon moves out towards the battlefield while standing near his comrades. 

"Let's kick some butts, dudes!" the machine digimon said. 

_"Guardromon, don't go embarrassing. Please, for my sake,"_ Kazu said in thought. 

Brimstone stood firm wielding his battle-axe and points it over toward the digimon trio. Growlmon was the first to react as he steps up and prepared to attack. 

"Renamon. Why aren't you going to help them?" Rika asked. 

"They're going to get killed. This monster is simply too strong for us. Rika, you have to tell Takato and Henry to pull them back." 

"But…" 

"Please…" 

_"Renamon probably has dealt with this creep before,"_ Rika thought. _"But that's no reason for us to step down. We're the Tamers. We don't bow to anyone."_

"C'mon, Smokey! We're ready! Bring us everything you've got!" Gargomon mouthed off. "Say, why isn't he moving?" 

"Maybe he's scared stiff of us," said Guardromon. "That's right! You better be afraid!" 

"No, there's something strange about his presence," Growlmon stated. "It's weird and I can't put my finger on it." 

The red digimon was correct on his assumption, because Brimstone hasn't moved a single muscle. The digimon were beginning to wonder whether he was simply a show off with no talent. 

"What's he waiting for? He's not even attempting to attack them!" Kenta whispered to Kazu. 

"C'mon, Guardromon! Kick his ass!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"Dude, you're just going to piss that big guy off! Have you lost it?!" 

"I know what I'm doing. Plus, Guardromon has been preparing himself for the next ugly mug to show his face. Show him what you're made of!" 

"Kazu! Call off the attack! Now!" Renamon snapped. 

Unfortunately, Renamon was too late. Guardromon charges out to attack Brimstone and powers his boosters up. The machine goes gliding around the behemoth and fires away several missiles. 

"Guardian Barrage!!" 

The missiles hit Brimstone with impact, but they did nothing more than shrivel. This was due to extreme heat aura that blanketed the beast. Guardromon and Kazu were both taken back in shock. Brimstone turns and looks down upon the champion-level machine. Guardromon attempted to glide away, but he was struck with a devastating fist to the face. The force of the punch sent Guardromon flying through a column. Kazu cries out while rushing over to his partner. 

**(End theme)**

"Crap! Why do these things always happen to us, Guardromon?! Why us?!" 

"Whoa! Did you see that, Growlmon? He just sent Guardromon flying like he was a rag doll. What do you think our chances of winning?" 

"Slim to none. I suggest we digivolve into ultimate. Takatomon! Let's show him what War Growlmon can do!" 

Just as Takato was prepared to use his blue card, Brimstone instantly appears in front of Growlmon. Growlmon jumps back in surprise by the behemoth's speed. His speed seemed to make a Scrabmon look like a slug. Brimstone has superior speed despite his massive size. 

"My gosh! He's so fast!" Jeri cried out. "Growlmon look out!" 

However, Growlmon was unable to pick up any trace of movement. Though, he did feel a tremendous blow being smashed into his chest cavity. The Tamers were stunned beyond belief as Brimstone had his fist buried into Growlmon's chest. The crimson dragon goes stumbling back while gasping for oxygen. 

"Growlmon! No!" Takato cried out. "You have to get up! We can't lose to this guy!" 

"I told you. We can't win," Renamon muttered. "Gargomon, I suggest you pull out of there!" 

"No way! Nobody does that to my buddies! Eat this, Smokey the Bear! Gargo Lasers!!" 

**(Play WWE Kane's current theme _Slow Chemical_ by Finger Eleven)**

Brimstone simply turns and takes the multiple shots. They easily bounced off as if they were pebbles. Gargomon stepped back and fired another round. However, Brimstone quickly phases out and reappears behind Gargomon. The champion gulps and turns around to face the axe-wielding maniac. Brimstone swings his axe and levels Gargomon in the face with its handle. This was enough brute force to send Gargomon soaring up into the air. 

"Gargomon!" Henry cries out. 

"He… He… beat them so easily," Kenta stuttered. "No offense, Marine Angemon. You're simply going to annoy him." 

"Pi! Pi!" 

"Renamon, aren't you even going to…" 

_"I'm sorry, Rika. This is a fight we should have never have gotten ourselves involved with."_

"Hey! Can you hear me?!" Takato calls out towards the armored monster. "Just how much did Pharaohmon pay you to smack around our digimon?!" 

Brimstone simply turns to face the goggle head and wields his battle-axe over his head. The boy did not display any show of fear and kept his eyes locked onto the demon's eyes. 

"Well?" 

Finally, Brimstone breaks the silence as he spoke in a low, rough like voice. It was enough to send chills down the spines of the Tamers. The digimon were slowly attempting to regain their senses. 

**"I was sent to assassinate the Tamers and their partners. You are those Tamers. Therefore, I was ordered to take your lives. You have been quite bothersome to Pharaohmon."**

"Don't you bad guys, get it?! We're fed up with you guys doing Pharaohmon's dirty work! Why doesn't he show himself? Is he that much of a coward? He can't even sully his own hands. He relies on you thugs to kill us." 

"Takato! I advise you to stay away from him! That monster won't hesitate to take your life!" Renamon exclaimed. "He's a ruthless cut throat. He shows no loyalty to anyone, but himself. He simply is hired to do anyone's dirty work. You can't talk him out of it. It's simply suicide." 

"Renamon. What else do you know about this guy?" Rika asked. 

"Nothing else, but I've had the privilege to face him one on one. Before I meet you Rika, I fought digimon in order to load their data. I was a young, inexperienced digimon. I made the biggest mistake by challenging this monster. He nearly killed me, but chose to spare me. He saw me as an unworthy challenger and walked off. That was the last time I've ever seen him since." 

"Well, it's no surprise that he's managed to get stronger," Kazu said. "I still say he cheap shot Guardromon." 

"Kazu, save it for another time," Henry stated promptly. "Gargomon! Oh no! He's completely knocked out." 

"Takato! Get away from him! He'll kill you!" Jeri cries out. 

"No… I'm not going to stand down. Brimstone. We're not about to surrender now. We'll beat you and once again foil another one of Pharaohmon's schemes. If you intend to kill us, then take my life… Spare my friends!" 

"Takato…" Rika muttered under her breath. "You're crazy… You wouldn't do this, would you?" 

"Yes, I would Rika. You guys are my best friends. As the leader, I'm taking full responsibility for this. Pharaohmon has been out for our blood and will not rest until we are slain. But I will not die in shame! Whenever you're ready, Brimstone. I'm ready!" 

"Takato! Have you lost it?!" Henry cries out. 

"Chumley! You really have flipped!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"Goggle head! This is suicide!" 

**"Very well. Goodbye, boy…"**

Brimstone raises his battle-axe and was prepared to deliver the finishing blow to Takato. The boy shut his eyes and tightened his fists. Brimstone instantly brings down his axe until everything went blank within the last moment. 

**(End Kane theme)**

********************************************************************* 

**Shinjuku Park. 4:25 P.M.**

Takuya and Izumi came walking out from the park. They were unable to trace anything closely related to a Scrabmon using their D-Scanners. Takuya hasn't even received a distress signal from the other Chosen children. It seemed as though their search was turning out to be a complete waste of time. 

"Damn, this isn't turning out our way, Izumi. There's no trace of any activity." 

"So, you just want to quit and meet up with the others?" 

"No. Let's continue searching for clues. Something is bound to pop up sooner or later." 

Suddenly, there was a signal being pinpointed through Takuya's D-Scanner. The boy took a look and was picking up a reading from the eastern point of the city district. The device manages to point out the exact directions towards that location. 

"We're in luck, Izumi! I'm picking up a signal from over in the eastern side!" 

"Great, let's go check it out!" Izumi exclaimed. "Wait, let's be sure to let the others know about this." 

"Yeah, that's a good idea! Let's go before we lose that signal! I'll tell you now; it's a big signal. I bet it's another one of Pharaohmon's goons!" 

"Duh, Einstein! Even a grade schooler would figure it out by now." 

_"She always likes to poke fun at me, doesn't she?"_

As soon as they started arguing on their way over to the metropolis section, Ranamon and Grottomon were looking down upon them. They nodded to each other and quickly fled out to follow the Chosen children. 

********************************************************************* 

**Market Area. 4:28 P.M.**

Kouji received the urgent message from Takuya about the possible enemy location. He lets Kouichi on the situation and they race off through the crowd to meet with Takuya and Izumi. Kouichi went to inform Junpei and Tomoki through his D-Scanner. 

Now, the Chosen children were set to meet together at the exact same location where the Tamers were dealing with Brimstone. Unfortunately, they were going up against an enemy that could very well destroy them as easily as the Tamers' digimon. 

Brimstone is unlike any other henchman sent out by Pharaohmon and it seems likely that he will succeed in crushing the Tamers. The Chosen children will surely even out those odds. 

However, they were not the only ones who were moving out to the metropolis area. Standing near a water tower were two shady figures. One of which has a face similar to a reflective mirror and a pair of lips embedded on the mirror. The other was an individual with a body composed of wood. The unidentified pair quickly phased out from sight to follow the brothers. 

********************************************************************* 

**Metropolis Area.**

Takato was about to meet his fate, until a massive red creature stood in front of the boy and caught the axe completely. It was none other than Growlmon, who managed to barely recover from the assault earlier. The champion struggled while mustering his entire strength to hold back Brimstone. The armored behemoth instantly saw an opening to Growlmon and shoots out his left fist. Growlmon doubles over as soon as Brimstone's fist connects. 

"Growlmon!! You… You saved my life…" 

The red dragon barely managed to smile and fell backwards. Takato rushes over to the fallen champion. 

"I… couldn't let him… get away with killing… you, Takatomon…" 

"Silly, I told you not to call me that…" 

"Sorry, I'm… just… trying to lighten… the mood…" 

**"You made my job a lot easier. I can now send you both to hell together,"** Brimstone uttered in a low lone. 

_"I can't believe it's going to end like this. Heck, I don't even know if Growlmon can recover. This guy sure won't give him anytime to digivolve into War Growlmon."_

"Takato! Growlmon!" Henry calls out. 

"I can't watch!" Jeri cries out while covering her eyes. 

Renamon had seen enough and rushes out towards the scene. Rika goes calling out to her partner, but to no avail. The neon vulpine leaps up and fires an array of diamond shards over her enemy. 

"Diamond Storm!!" 

**(Play Rob Zombie's _Scum of the Earth_)**

Brimstone immediately diverted his attention over to Renamon and spun his battle-axe. The shards were sent straight back to Renamon. Fortunately, she avoided her own attacks and phased out on the other side of the side street. Brimstone phases out and reappears at Renamon's left side. The behemoth brought down his battle-axe, which Renamon barely avoided. 

_"He's a lot faster than the last time. I would have been done in if that battle axe would have hit its mark!"_

**"Renamon. Make it easier on yourself. Simply surrender yourself to Pharaohmon. That way I don't have to cut you down to size."**

"Sorry, but I choose death over surrender. It's a shame we had to meet each other once again. I hoped to never see you again." 

**"Pity. You knew it just had to come down to this. Your ghosts will come back to haunt you."**

"Rika! I doubt Renamon can take him," Kenta said. "She'll have to digivolve to Sakuyamon if she hopes to win." 

"That maybe our only option. But the question is, will we have enough time to even pull off any bio merging? What's to say that he'll attack. We're completely vulnerable during a bio-mergence sequence. Oh, it's worth a shot!" 

**(End theme)**

Renamon turns her attention over towards her determined Tamer and leaps away from Brimstone's assault. Rika's D-Ark instantly powers up and she quickly infuses herself with Renamon. 

"Bio-Merge Activate!!" 

"Renamon bio-merge!!" 

As soon as the two were immediately fused together, a lone golden-armored warrior appeared with a battle staff. The female warrior leaps over towards Brimstone and summons forth a wave of spirit foxes. 

"Sakuyamon!!" 

**"So, you've managed to merge with a human entity. Impressive, Renamon. You've really stepped up your game."**

"Thank you. I can say the same for you." 

**"Unfortunately, your mega form still pales in comparison with my complete power. I'll crush you just like how I demonstrated with your allies. Their faces are in the dirt. What do you hope to accomplish?"**

"Even if I were to die, then I shall be avenged." 

**"You really are that gullible. As soon as I execute you, your friends will join you."**

"Then, what? Do you plan on killing the innocent people of this city?" 

**"No. I have no interest in taking the lives that I haven't been hired to kill. It's below my honor code."**

"So, there are creeps with the so-called code of the warrior." 

**"I'm only doing this because I was hired to kill you and the other Tamers. Nothing more. I don't seek world conquest nor do I want to spread bloodshed. Now, that's enough idle chit chat."**

"Yeah. I've really heard enough." 

"Go get him, Rika!" Jeri cheered on. "We're counting on you!" 

"Rika! Allow us to lend you a hand!" Takato calls out. "We'll triple team him!" 

"No, Takato. That won't be necessary," spoke Sakuyamon. "You guys help Guilmon, Terriermon and Guardromon to recover. This creep is ours." 

"Rika…" Henry muttered. "Be careful…" 

"We'll be here if you need us," said Takato. "Now take this guy down!" 

Sakuyamon leaps towards Brimstone and nails him with her staff. The armored beast manages to defend himself with his battle-axe. Brimstone charges forward and rams his entire bulky size into Sakuyamon. The force was enough to send her flying backwards. Sakuyamon leaps up only to be meet with a massive shoulder takedown. 

"He's still too strong! His speed is far superior… How is he able to move at such speed despite all of that heavy armor?!" Henry wondered. 

"I don't know, but Sakuyamon is in trouble. She's not going to last much longer at out there!" Takato exclaimed. "Sakuyamon! You can't drag this on any longer!" 

Sakuyamon slowly rises to her feet until Brimstone delivers a devastating clothesline. His tremendous blow nearly decapitated within a split second. The Tamers couldn't bear to watch Sakuyamon throw herself out as a sacrificial lamb to be feed by Brimstone. Takato knew he had to step in and put a stop to the onslaught before it got out of hand. 

"I can't stand this," Takato said with clenched teeth. "What gives him any right to do what he's doing?! He's simply toying with us before he even has a chance to finish us! I will not stand for it…" 

"Takato! Sakuyamon said she would handle this," Henry replied. 

"Yeah, and I can respect that. But, it's my duty to aid my friends. That includes you, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri. Rika is in trouble and I'm going to do what it takes to save her! Guilmon, lend me your strength! It's time we show this dirt bag why they call us the Tamers!" 

Growlmon slowly rose to his feet and shook the cobwebs out of his head. He instantly de-evolved back into Guilmon and prepared to merge with Takato. 

"Bio-Mer… Huh?!" 

"What's wrong, Takato?" Guilmon asked. 

Takato pointed out as everyone turned to find a massive fiery blast homing down on Brimstone. The Tamers took for cover as several fiery shots were raining down on the behemoth. 

Brimstone turned as a fire blast was locked on him. The armored beast phases out and lets the blast crash through the concrete. More fiery shots were raining down from the skies, which Brimstone was fortunate to avoid. He directs his attention over to the other side of the street to find the source of the assault. It was Ardhamon with his hands forming more fire-based attacks. 

"So, you're the culprit," Ardhamon said. "I guess Pharaohmon is getting desperate. He's sending out the big guns." 

"You're business is now with us," Beowulfmon replied. "So, what do you say you lay off these kids and pay attention to us." 

"Hey! Who you calling kids?!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"It's them," stated Takato. "It's the digimon from Shibuya. I'm so glad that they came." 

"You still want to bio-merge, Takato? They can definitely use our help." 

"Not yet, Guilmon. We'll see how everything plays out from here." 

Brimstone steps away from the fallen Sakuyamon and faces off with the two advanced evolved warriors. Soon, he picked up the energy signals from the other legendary warriors. Standing a few feet from him were Lowemon and Blitzmon. Fairymon was levitating above the beast with Chakkoumon hanging onto her right arm. 

"There are six of us. Do you really think you can take us all at once?" Ardhamon said. "It would simply be a big mistake if you attempt to attack us." 

"No… you're wrong… He wields more power to wipe you out," Sakuyamon muttered under her breath. "I fought him… I know what he's made of…" 

**"You should listen to her. She speaks the truth. Even if you were to attack me at once, it would still do you no good."**

"Is that right? Well, I guess we'll just have to see," Beowulfmon said. "Ready, Ardhamon?" 

"Yeah. If we work together, we can bring him down." 

Brimstone simply wields his battle-axe over and pointed it over to the duo. Ardhamon gives a hand signal to the other warriors and they quickly spread out. The armored demon simply did not move from his spot. 

**(Play Digimon Frontier theme _With the Will_)**

"Fire away, guys! Don't stop until I give the signal!" 

Fairymon and Chakkoumon were the first to launch their attacks. Followed by them were Lowemon and Blitzmon. Finally, Ardhamon and Beowulfmon launched their most powerful attacks. 

"Hurricane Wave!!" 

"Blizzard Blaster!!" 

"Shadow Meteor!!" 

"Thunder Fist!!" 

"Frozen Hunter!!" 

"Solar Wind Destroyer!!" 

The attacks each combined together into one massive sphere and it went straight for Brimstone. The beast turns and immediately cuts through it with his battle-axe. Everyone, excluding Brimstone, looked on with utter shock by the display shown by Brimstone. He was able to cut down a combined assault of the six legendary warriors. 

**(End theme)**

"Holy crap!! What is this guy on?!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"There's no way we can beat him at this rate! Those guys didn't even make him flinch!" Kenta replied. 

"If they can't beat him, then what sort of a chance do we even have?" asked Takato. "Guilmon! It's time to take some action!" 

"Yeah, I'm ready for a little payback myself! Let's do it!" 

"Wait!" a pair of voices calls out. 

"Now what?" Takato pondered. 

"You guys! It's them!" Henry cries out. "It's the two digimon that saved me a few days ago!" 

The Tamers and the legendary warriors all turned to find two individuals walking out onto the street. It was Ranamon and Grottomon. 

"So, those are the digimon you kept bragging about?" Rika asked. "They really don't look like that they are going to make a difference." 

"Now, that's an awfully rude thing to say," Ranamon said. "We're not alone." 

"We brought along a couple of friends to help us out," replied Grottomon. 

The Legendary warriors were completely speechless. They couldn't believe that they would ever see the likes of the last four warriors. However, they seemed to be on the side of good. They were even more shocked as the last two warriors landed from a rooftop. One of which was completely green armored warrior with a star-like upper body. Each tip was red and its face was a mirror. There was a pair of mirrors found embedded on both arms. The other is a completely wooden individual with tiny, dot-like eyes visible under a mask-like face. 

"Ranamon?! Grottomon?! Mercuremon?! Arbormon?!" Blitzmon cried out in utter disbelief. "Tell me I'm dreaming here!" 

"Am I seeing things here?!" Beowulfmon asked. 

"It's the last four legendary warriors!" Fairymon exclaimed. "But how is it possible? Were four more children chosen to possess these spirits?" 

"Nobody ever tells me anything," Ardhamon said. "Hey! Are you guys children? Tell us!" 

"That's something only thee should know," Mercuremon spoke. "Thus, your worries should only concern with the situation at hand." 

"It seems you can't even take down one big lug," Arbormon said. "I think you might need a little help." 

"You're going to help us beat this guy?" asked Chakkoumon. "But you must have seen what happened." 

"Our combined attack was cut down to size," Lowemon stated. "How are you four going to make any difference." 

"Have you forgotten already? We are the ten legendary warriors," Ranamon said. "We represent every form element of life. This monster and anyone associated with Pharaohmon represents…" 

"Destruction, the complete opposite of life," Mercuremon finished. 

"Takuya?" Beowulfmon said. "You bring up a good point. We were destined to protect the very life of the digital world. In return, we were given another chance to protect our own world. Pharaohmon will not rest until humankind is eliminated." 

Ardhamon nodded in approval and diverts his attention to the four legendary warriors. They were right about everything pertaining to their ultimate mission. The ten legendary warriors represent the very elements of life. They united to defeat the tyrannical Lucemon half a year ago. Now, it was time to defend the earth from Pharaohmon. 

"All right, guys! Let's give this our last shot!" Ardhamon exclaimed. "Legendary warriors! Let us fight together as one!" 

"Takato! Isn't this just great?!" Guilmon asked. "They're going to team up on that big bully!" 

"But, how is four additional digimon going to make any difference?" Sakuyamon pondered. 

"Well, our digimon got their butts handed to them!" Kazu exclaimed. "Here you are losing hope. I think chumley is inclined to agree." 

"No, but I'm about to lend them a hand! Guilmon! Let's do this! Bio-Merge Activate!" 

Takato's D-Ark activated and thus allowed him to merge with his digimon partner. The pair was infused together to evolve into the exalted knight mega. 

"Guilmon Bio-Merge!! Gallantmon!!" 

**(Play Linkin Park's _In the End_)**

Finally, the tall, exalted knight came soaring out with his lance and shield intact. He turns to face Brimstone with ferocity. 

"Yeah! It's about… time," muttered Terriermon, who had de-digivolved earlier. 

_"You have to stay focused, Gallantmon. Don't make the same mistake like you've done with Babimon,"_ Henry thought. 

Brimstone looks around to find Gallantmon facing off against him in one corner. Meanwhile in the other corner, the ten warriors grouped together. The armored beast swung his battle-axe over to Gallantmon. The knight mega immediately knocks the battle-axe away and sends it soaring up into the heavens. 

"Lighting Joust!!" 

Summoning power through his lance, Gallantmon releases a thunderous energy blast and completely incinerates the battle-axe. Brimstone simply was not taken back by this and simply remained calm. He turns his attention toward the ten warriors. He felt their power arising and watched as they formed a circle. The warriors started to levitate from the ground and held each other's hands while calling upon their elemental powers. 

**_"I see what they're doing. The legendary warriors are going to launch a full assault using the hidden abilities based on their elements. Don't they realize that they will need more than a few tricks to put me down? The again, that Gallantmon fool will simply distract me and allow the warriors enough time to launch their assault."_**

"Hey, Brimstone! Your opponent is I!" Gallantmon calls out. "You should worry more about what I'm about to do to you." 

**"Oh, is that so? I apologize for that. Please, allow me to make up for my rude behavior."**

"Gallantmon! Keep your guard up!" Sakuyamon calls out. "He's very difficult to predict!" 

**"Too late. Your guard is already down."**

With that said, Brimstone swiftly rushed towards Gallantmon and levels him with a punch to the gut. The knight is knocked back a few feet, but retaliated with a lance slash. Brimstone leaps over and hurls Gallantmon over his head. Gallantmon lands face first on the concrete. Brimstone saw an opening and quickly delivers a kick to Gallantmon. 

"Oh no! We've got to hurry, guys!" Ardhamon exclaimed. "Mercuremon. Are you positive this will work?" 

"How many times do I have to tell thy?" 

_"Hmmm. I wonder which children took possession of the last four spirits. I'm curious to know for myself,"_ Beowulfmon thought. 

Brimstone walks over to the fallen Gallantmon and raises his hand over him. The beast was forming a sphere shaped as a fireball. Gallantmon felt the ensuing heat that was blanketing Brimstone. He was hell personified. 

"His punches… Man, those were painful… It feels as if a million firecrackers were trying to burn me… or worse…" 

**"Fool, my body is blanketed by an aura which has a temperature of over 150 Celsius. That will kill any normal human, but I've been trained to handle such extremes. Eventually, my body temperature will continue to increase."**

"You're insane," Gallantmon muttered. "No wonder! All of our attacks can't even faze you. You're protected by a damn heat shield." 

**"You should be lucky not to melt from my heat. I suppose I haven't shown you the full extent of my defenses. Why don't I turn up the heat?"**

"I'd say no, because you've got legendary warriors ready to grind you into the ground." 

Brimstone curiously reverts his attention back on the ten warriors and sensed a major power increase coming from each one. Ardhamon looked down upon Brimstone with intensity. 

"Brimstone! I don't know how strong your defensive heat shield is, but can you withstand the combined force of the ten legendary warriors?!" 

**"Incredible. They're pushing out the limitations of their spiritual powers. They plan on exerting that power and releasing it into one powerful force."**

"Hey, you down there! I'd suggest you haul ass. Tell your friends to move!" Ardhamon continued on. "I don't think even Smokey can withstand this! Full power, guys!" 

The legendary warriors directed their target towards Brimstone. Each one called upon the name of their element one by one. Until finally, their element symbols were shining over them. Each symbol compressed into thin beams of light and was infused with one another. The beams came together and formed into a gigantic beam. The beam shoots out towards Brimstone. The armored beast put up his ground and caught the beam. He used every ounce of strength in attempt to push the beam back. The warriors concentrated their efforts and pushed the beam even closer towards Brimstone. 

**"What power. But do they really hope they can crush me under this pressure? Pathetic…"**

"Shield of…" 

**"What's that?"**

"…the Just!!" 

Brimstone turned and saw Gallantmon fire away a massive blast from his hazard shield. The beam's force was sent directly to Brimstone and sends him through the warriors' combined beam. The two energy forces collided with the beast and caused a massive explosion. 

"Everyone get down!!" Gallantmon calls out. 

The Tamers followed the knight's orders and scrambled away from the scene. Sakuyamon snatches up Jeri and takes her into a safe area. Gallantmon waved his cape over himself to prevent all debris. 

Within a matter of moments, the explosion died off. There was a smoke cloud forming around the area where the armored beast once stood. The ten legendary warriors looked on with great awe at the sight. 

**(End theme)**

"We did it," Ardhamon said. "I can't believe it." 

"Wow, it really worked! We sent that guy packing," said Fairymon. 

"Whew, that should do it," Gallantmon muttered. 

Suddenly, there was a deep chuckle coming from the smoke cloud. The digimon all turned to find the titan walking out of the smoke cloud. Brimstone was nearly unscathed, save for a few cuts on his chest. 

"This is getting ridiculous!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "We clearly blasted him from different angles!" 

"He can't be immortal," Kazu stated. "It just isn't possible. He's got to have a weakness!" 

"Any suggestions guys?" Ardhamon asked. "Because I've just about ran out of them." 

"How about we just run like mad," Blitzmon suggested. "No seriously…" 

**"Pitiful. I was expecting a challenge from you. In the end, you've done nothing more than disappoint me. It's time that I end these games."**

As soon as he said that, Brimstone raised his hand once again and another battle-axe materialized in his hand. The Tamers were prepared for the worst, as were the legendary warriors. Brimstone's body started to emit a brighter aura color and his external body temperature started to rise. The area around them was heating up with a hot, boiling temperature. 

"It's getting hot! He's unleashing his own external heat temperature around his surroundings. At this rate, we'll be cooked hamburger meat!" Henry exclaimed. 

"You just had to say that. I would hate to have my life ended as a hamburger patty," Terriermon said. 

"We can't let this heat hold us down!" Gallantmon shouts. 

"I don't think I can take this! We're going to roasted!" Chakkoumon said. 

_"He'll roast this entire city if we don't stop him!"_ Ardhamon thought. _"There's something we've got to do!"_

********************************************************************* 

Meanwhile, Felinismon and Lance were looking on from a far distance. They were now starting to feel the effects of Brimstone's heat wave. Lance simply nods his head. 

"This is not what I had in mind. I told him to give them quick deaths. I did not instruct him to roast this city. Felinismon, we will have to call him off." 

"My lord, I thought you wanted to get rid of those annoying children." 

"Yes, but I wanted him to finish them. He's toying with them. I will have none of it. Call him back." 

"What's the matter?! Don't you have any control over your own henchmen?!" a male child's voice calls out. 

Lance and Felinismon immediately turned to find a boy with a black canine digimon. This was none other than Himura and he looked none too happy to find the pair. 

"Who… Who are you?!" Lance calls out. 

"That's for me to know and for you to find out yourself. I've been keeping my eye out on you." 

"So, you're another one of those Tamers, aren't you?" 

"No, I don't know them. However, I share my disgust with them when it concerns you." 

"Mind if I take them?!" the canine digimon asked. 

"I'm afraid, you'll have to digivolve. These two don't look like easy opponents for you." 

"I can take that punk kid." 

"There's something about this teen that's giving me the chills. I can't describe it." 

"But, I'm sure I can take him." 

"Grr, we don't have time for this. Felinismon. Call off Brimstone. It seems Babimon has found what I'm looking for." 

"You mean…" 

"That's right. Look, boy. Since you've stuck your nose in my business, you've become a target. You will die with those Tamers." 

"Why don't you stay and fight us? What's the hurry?" 

"I have important matters to attend to. Once I regain my full power, I'll be sure to find you. Until then, prepare yourselves!" 

With that said, Felinismon and Lance instantly vanished out of sight. They left Himura and Inumon behind to think over what the possessed boy had just said. 

"Himura. Looks like we'll be having some fun from now on. He won't escape us next time." 

"No, he won't. Now we know what we're up against, but I wonder about these Tamers." 

"I've seen their digimon in action. Believe me, they're fighting these battles. Don't you think we ought to help them?" 

"Not yet. I need to know a little more about our enemy." 

"Ok, whatever floats your vote." 

"Let's get going. Yui is probably wondering where we left." 

"Ok! Coming!" 

Himura goes walking off into the distance with Inumon following his partner along. They would prepare themselves for Lance the next time that they meet. Next time, the situation just might get ugly. 

********************************************************************* 

**Metropolis Area**

Brimstone was still turning up the heat to new levels, until Felinismon communicated with him through telepathy. The beast halted his assault. 

_"Brimstone. Cease your attack and retreat. It seems Lord Pharaohmon has had a change of plans. Hurry and get out of there immediately."_

**_"Yes, Felinismon. I question Pharaohmon's objective, but I will not disobey. I'll be right over."_**

As soon as he finished his message with Felinismon, Brimstone instantly phases out of sight. The digimon and Tamers were now relieved from the heat being dispersed. 

"What… What just happened? He's gone!" Beowulfmon said. 

"There had to be something going on," Arbormon said. "Ugh, my head…" 

"Hey, is everyone all right?!" Gallantmon calls out. 

"What?! We just had to endure a heat wave! Of course, we're not fine!" Kenta exclaimed. "But… I'm fine now." 

"Remind me to turn on the air conditioning to full blast tonight," Kazu remarked. 

"And a ice cold bath to go with it," Guardromon replied. 

Ardhamon walks over to Arbormon and Mercuremon. The other legendary warriors soon confronted Ranamon and Grottomon. There were questions that now had to be answered. 

"Ok, enough secrets," Beowulfmon said. "We want to know how you received your spirits…" 

"And we want to know your true identities. We're fellow warriors after all. It would be nice to be friends," Fairymon replied. 

"Sorry, but we can't do that," Mercuremon replied. 

"You'll just have to find out for yourselves," Grottomon said. "This is for the best." 

"We'll reveal our identities to you eventually," stated Ranamon. "However, we'll be here to help you guys out." 

"So, howler if yalls need us," Arbormon spoke in a Brooklyn-like accent. 

"But, we need to know," Ardhamon said. 

However, just as Ardhamon approached the warriors, they immediately fled out of sight. They leapt over towards a gateway and escaped into a nearby alleyway. 

"Ah, man. I really wanted to know who were the last four children chosen as holders to the last spirits." 

"Don't mind them, Ardhamon," Lowemon said. "I think I know where they are coming from. They probably don't want to reveal their identities because they are scared. Just give them time to adjust. The more they work with us, the more comfortable they will be around us." 

"I guess that makes sense," the fire warrior said. "Well, if that's true, then I hope we eventually become friends. Whoever they are." 

Gallantmon turns away from the legendary warriors and walks over to help his fallen comrades. 

"C'mon, guys. Let's get going." 

"Hey, knight! You with the lance sword!" Ardhamon calls out. 

Gallantmon shifts his attention to the warrior of flames. Ardhamon gives the mega a thumbs up in approval. Gallantmon nods in head in favor of the legendary warriors. 

"It was nice working with you!" 

_"I'm surprised that they didn't pick up on our bio-merging from the distance,"_ Sakuyamon thought. 

"Same to you!" Gallantmon responds. "We did our best. There will always be next time." 

"Yeah, you bet!" 

As soon as finished their brief conversation, everyone left the Metropolis area. The cops quickly arrived on the scene to investigate. However, there were two noticeable figures looking on from a building rooftop. The red-haired fox demon, Kurama, had watched the entire battle with Hiei. 

"Did you see that, Hiei? It seems Pharaohmon has recruited stronger soldiers. We've got our work cut out for us." 

"Maybe." 

"How is your arm doing? Has it been healing since…" 

"Don't you worry about it," said Hiei. "It will heal… The dragon shall return… to consume another… This Brimstone shall be the next victim." 

Hiei clenched his fists tightly as he winced from the pain of his injured arm. His healing was not completely finished. His possible showdown with Brimstone will have to be put on hold… for now. 

********************************************************************* 

**Juuban District. Hikawa Jinja Temple. 7:05 P.M.**

Once again, at the famous Hikawa shrine, there was a mystical activity taking place within a private room. A fire was lit in the middle of a small pit. The raven-haired Shinto priestess, Rei Hino, was sitting in front of the fire with her hands in prayer. 

"Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Sai! Zen!" 

Rei watched as she was beginning to see a view of her younger sister in San Francisco. A smile forms on her pale face, until another image instantly caught her attention. She saw Babimon standing on the outskirts of the Californian city with a horde of Scrabmon. Her anger escalated like never before. 

"Damn it! They're already there! We have to let Ami know immediately!" 

********************************************************************* 

**Elsewhere within the Shinjuku District. 8:09 P.M.**

Himura stood outside of his home looking out into the stars as he looked back to the past event earlier. He was among the first to finally get a glimpse of Pharaohmon's human vessel. He could remember his face and the exact clothes he was wearing. 

"Himura. So, when do you think that kid is going to show his ugly mug?" 

"I don't know, Inumon. I have a feeling we'll see him again very soon. We just better keep an eye out for him." 

"Don't worry. I'll be ready for him and that kitty bitch." 

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." 

"Himura!" a little girl's voice calls out. 

Himura turns around to find a little girl at about nine years of age. Her blue eyes had a sweet glare to them. The color of her hair was black and went straight down to her back. 

"Yui. Hey there, what's up?" 

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what you're doing." 

"Oh, well I'm just looking out to the stars." 

"I see. I heard you ran into some bad people. I'm so glad your safe. I didn't want to think that they could have harmed you." 

"Oh, you know me better than that, Yui." 

"Yeah, he has me," Inumon gloated. "I basically have to look after him before he gets himself into trouble." 

"Heh, you were the one who wanted to fight that kid." 

"Yeah, he was going to hurt you. I had to be there to lay some smack down on that punk." 

"Just as long as you come home safely," Yui responded. "That's all that matters." 

"Don't worry, Yui. Everything will be fine. I promise to never let a creep like him get his hands on you. That's a sibling promise." 

Yui nods and hugs her older brother. Himura had made the promised and would eventually face the human possessed by Pharaohmon. It would be only a matter of time. 

With Brimstone still alive, can the Tamers and Legendary Warriors regroup? What's the story behind this Himura and Inumon? Will Rei warn Ami about the dangers that are about to arrive in San Francisco? Desperate time calls for desperate measures. 

**[Preview]**

Takato: Yo! This is Takato! Wait until you see what happens in San Francisco! Babimon and the Scrabmon horde are out to find Rei's sister. Will Ami be warned in time?! 

Seto Kaiba: I finally make my appearance in this series! It's about damn time. All you need to know would be that I am working on a project that will one day reclaim my position as the world's top duelist! 

Yusuke: Meanwhile, back in Shinjuku, Himura faces off with Lance and all hell breaks loose! Inumon has a few tricks up his sleeve that will surprise even Pharaohmon! 

Hiei: Meanwhile, I'm on the hunt for Brimstone. Just you wait until my arm heals… 

Takuya: Plus we're busy trying to figure out the true identities of the last four legendary warriors. Just who are they? They could be anyone, even my own little brother. Nah, I doubt that. 

Ami: Don't worry, Rei. I promise to find your sister and prevent those monsters from capturing her. That's a friend's promise! 

Izumi: Next time! It's Chapter thirteen and it's entitled… 

**Pharaohmon's Forces Deployed in America! Ami, find and protect Rei's Sister!**

Lance: You don't want to miss it. 

********************************************************************* 

Kanius: Now that was a tough chapter to write! I'm telling you, these chapters will be harder to write. But I'm up for the challenge! ^^ By the way, I've decided to hold off on Mercuremon's and Arbormon's human identities for a later chapter. Looks like you guys will have to be doing some guessing. ^-^ I also apologize for the lack of Yugi, but he'll be back. You can count on it. 

Coral: And as we promised, we'll be answering questions First off, we'll comment on **Alan Wilkinson**. You noticed a lack of Yugi and his friends. Don't worry. Yugi will return in chapter fourteen. Whoops, I just spoiled it! ^^ In the meantime, you'll just have to deal with Seto and Mokuba. 

Kanius: This one goes to **Youkai Youko**. How did you like Himura's appearance? I hope I got his, Inumon's and Yui's characters right. ^^ Looks like they will be getting some big roles in this series. In fact, Himura confronts Pharaohmon-possessed Lance. ^^ 

Coral: **Omegadramon** asks if we'll keep the other spirit's personalities. Well, you just saw Mercuremon and Arbormon. They still have their charm, but they won't the ruthless villains they once were. You also ask if the spirits will speak to the children just as Yami speaks with Yugi. To be honest, that's a very good question. We never really thought of that. We'll see what we can do. That would definitely be a nice touch. After all, Agunimon's spirit did talk to Takuya at the end of Digimon Frontier. 

Kanius: **Crimson G** asks if Mai and Duke will be in the fight involving Seto. We'll see. They'll definitely be the three-part America arc. As for Seto summoning the Blue Eyes… Well, there's a good possibility what he'll see visions of his past again. We'll just have to see where everything plays out from here. ^-^ I also agree about Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. They need to at least bring those on DVD! I recently bought the two Sailor Moon uncut seasons and I have nearly all the episodes. Looks like I'll be downloading Stars and burning them on CD. Wouldn't be great if Sailor Stars and Dragonball GT were playing at the same time, in order to finish both series in America? ^^ 

Coral: My turn! **Kellshock** asks if we'll use Yuuchirou to be the possessor of one of the two last spirits? That's a good guess, my friend. But Mercuremon's and Arbormon's identities will eventually be revealed. 

Kanius: Lastly, I don't know whether to take **Joseph D. Hale's** information for granted. It's really good, but there's some that might have come from another person's fic. I can assure you that I have everything set in motion for the Pharaohmon series. I do appreciate the help though. ^^ And to **MagnaInferno**. No offense taken. I know who you were directing your rant towards. ^^ 

Coral: That wraps up all the questions. We hoped you enjoyed the chapter and we apologize for it's late arrival. Next time, the first chapter to the Bebimon Saga will be posted. 

Kanius: Be sure to check back for any updates. Until then, have a Happy Easter! ^^ 

********************************************************************* 


	13. Pharaohmon’s Forces Deployed in America!...

Kanius: Yes, I am alive people! I know I should have been working on my fics, but school unfortunately comes first. -.- On the bright side, I three and half months of summer! - If there are no distractions, I could finish this series and the D-Frontier series. Then, I'll be left with very few chapters to write this coming fall. 

Coral: Which is a good thing. School can be a real pain in the ass. 

Kanius: I will make up a near month hiatus with this chapter! We now begin the three-part America arc! It's what you guys have all been anticipating! But a little warning to some. This chapter will contain spoilers, including some results of the Battle City Tower finals. I know you Canadian and UK fans have already experienced it, but America has passed the Marik vs. Joey duel. You have been warned! By the way, Inumon, Yui and Himura are characters that rightfully belong to Youkai Youko. Thanks for letting me use them! So, without further ado, let's get on with the thirteenth chapter! Enjoy! 

**[Play Digimon Zero two opening theme "Target Akai Shougeki"]**

**Pharaohmon's Forces Deployed in America! Ami, find and protect Rei's Sister!**

**March 20, 2003 **

Shores of San Francisco. 10:30 P.M. 

The beautiful California beaches settled along the coastal shores of the Pacific Ocean. The city of San Francisco stood beyond the horizon with many lights illuminating over the busy city. Amongst the city stood a massive building structure shaped like the Enron building, except that it had the logo **Kaiba Corporation** being displayed. Two statues of the magnificent Blue Eyes White Dragon stood at the entranceway, as if they were guard dogs protecting their turf. 

This was the same corporation run by the only teenage company owner known in the entire world. Seto Kaiba runs this company with an iron fist, after overthrowing his own stepfather, Gozaburo Kaiba. Gozaburo once ran Kaiba Corp. as a military weapons corporation. That is until Seto was adopted and groomed to success. Eventually, Seto Kaiba became a greater investor than Gozaburo had hoped to be. In the end, Seto drove him out as owner of the company. Gozaburo died from that point on, which left Seto to transform his stepfather's company into a gaming corporation based on the ever-popular Duel Monsters fad. He plans on extending his profits and seeking other gaming benefits. 

Things have never been the same for Seto ever since the conclusion of the Battle City finals many months ago. His life-long dream of defeating Yugi Muto in a fair duel was crushed once again. He failed to recapture his glory as the number one duelist on the planet. Yugi Muto once again prevailed over many odds. He defeated not just Seto Kaiba, but also even Marik in the long-awaited showdown. 

Since then, Kaiba and Mokuba took a flight to America where Seto has been drawing out new plans. He has worked on ways to modifying his deck and finding a perfect strategy to defeating Yugi. 

Unfortunately, he certainly was not expecting an invasion by Pharaohmon's minions. It has been reported that Babimon and hordes of Scrabmon have begun their search for Rei Hino's younger sister. 

In fact, Babimon was standing outside of Kaiba Corporation and hurried out of sight. Hordes of Scramon were following the massive beast through the quiet night streets. 

"Remember, Scrabmon. We are here to carry out Lord Pharaohmon's wishes. We shall capture the younger sibling of Sailor Mars and bring her to justice." 

"Babimon, when shall we begin our search? This metropolis looks to be the same size as the city, which we had departed." 

"Do not let this size intimidate you. I rather much enjoy it. It makes finding our target a little more difficult to locate. Remember, her scent is bound to be similar to her kin." 

"Yes, Babimon!" 

"Spread out, my Scrabmon! We must locate the girl by the next nightfall. Our master's patience is wearing thin. We shall not fail!" 

As soon as Babimon bellowed a battle cry, the Scrabmon scattered throughout the San Francisco city. People on the streets were already alarmed from Babimon's cries. 

"What the hell was that?" a street bum wondered. "Uh, I better cut down on those tequilas. I could sworn to have seen a big monkey…" 

Meanwhile, Babimon proceeded to leap on top of an apartment roof. He looks out towards a bigger view of the city and nodded with approval. 

"Yes, this is perfect. We'll spread out the forces. It'll be much easier to seek that girl out. Don't you worry, Lord Pharaohmon. We shall bring her back alive. That way you can torture her to your heart's content." 

The gigantic baboon phases out from sight as the full moon arose in the distance. The moonlight shone upon the city like spotlights on a stage. The evil hordes were to carry out their operation until Rei's younger sibling is found. 

If there were anything that can stop Babimon, it would have to be the only residing sailor senshi in America. That individual is Ami Mizuno, A.K.A. Sailor Mercury. But, can she even hope to defeat Babimon and the Scrabmon on her own? The stakes are high and Ami's chances of victory looked slim. 

**Inside Kaiba Corporation. 11:24 P.M.**

Deep within a large room, there was a collection of computers lined up against the walls and machinery planted around them. There was a person standing in the middle of the room. He has brown hair that reached down his forehead. His eyes were blue and cold as ice and his face was attached with a smug grin. His accessories included a black shirt, matching pants, and a white trench coat with buckles attached to them. The young man spoke out as he pulled out a card from a device attached to his right arm. 

"It's all over for you." 

Standing in front of him was a odd-looking creature with a green suit and his head was shaped like the exterior of a human brain. It even had goggles attached onto its face. This is Jinzo, a monster summon that is immune to many magic and trap card. However, this duelist wasn't planning on using a trap or magic card. He drew his favorite monster card. Yes, it was… 

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!!" 

With that said, he puts his card face up to reveal the exact card with a dragon imprinted on it. Its name was self-explanatory and the creature was immediately summoned onto the battlefield. The magnificent beast towered over the young man identified as Seto Kaiba. 

"Blue Eyes White Dragon wipe Jinzo from the field! Blue Lighting Attack!" 

Under his command, the dragon unleashes as powerful blast of energy towards Jinzo. Without any trap cards to protect itself, Jinzo was left wide vulnerable to its attack and was quickly incinerated. Jinzo was no more. Kaiba savored another victory through the practice simulation program. 

"Jinzo was no match for the Blue Eyes White Dragon. It's only a matter of time before I return and face Yugi again. He may have the three Egyptian God Cards, but I shall reclaim what was rightfully mine. Obliesk…" 

_"Seto! Hey, Seto!"_ a voice of a little boy calls out from an intercom. 

"What is it, Mokuba? I'm currently in a practice simulation." 

_"I just wanted to let you know that the current project needs your approval."_

"Is that right? Ok, then. There's always another time for this. I'm on my way." 

Seto Kaiba deactivates his simulation program on his way out from the exit door. He turns and presses another button, which opens up to an elevator. He steps in and waits for the elevator to take him up towards the next level. This level was restricted and only a handful of those employed had access to it. 

"I wonder how long my secret project is coming along. Those geeks at Hypnos better have sent me something worth while." 

As soon as the elevator made it's official stop, Kaiba steps out from the elevator and is greeted by numerous lab researchers and computer engineers. Even though he never gives them any proper greetings, Seto still acknowledges him in his own unique manner. 

Just then, Seto's train of thoughts was interrupted as a small boy with long, blue hair waves out to him. Seto turns his attention over to the boy identified as Mokuba Kaiba. 

"How is the project coming along, Mokuba?" 

"Looking god so far. Our engineers needed to see if you approve of the work they have set up." 

"Let me take a look." 

After getting a view of a computer grid-simulated duel device, a smirk formed on the young company owner's face. Mokuba could easily tell that his brother was pleased with some of its results. 

"So, do you like it, Seto?" 

"All it needs is a little more work. I want this to be more advanced than the current duel devices we are currently supplying. Looks like Hypnos have finally done their homework. I just might an arrangement with Yamaki." 

"Thank you for your compliments, Mr. Kaiba," the project crew replied in unison. 

"Yes, now get back to work. We must have this project completed within the next month or so. C'mon, Mokuba." 

"Coming, Seto! You guys keep up the good work!" 

Upon their departure from the small facility, Seto Kaiba activates the elevator and steps inside. Mokuba soon follows his older brother and pressed a button, which allowed the elevator to move up three levels. 

_"These new duel devices will make our current models look like waste disposals. I can't wait to one day try it out against Yugi. But first, I need to know if Yamaki provided me with some sufficient groundwork. I need to know if the project will be processed according to plan."_

"Hey, Seto?" 

"What is it, Mokuba?" 

"Are you thinking about testing this new model through the simulation program?" 

"Of course, I need to be convinced that it is sufficient enough for me. As you know, I plan on returning back to Japan and I will eventually have one more duel with Yugi. The last time we met was at the Battle City finals. I may have lost, but I shall not go down a beaten duelist." 

"If it means reclaiming your spot as the number one duelist, I'm with you all the way, Seto." 

_"Let's just hope that this project doesn't flop. I cannot afford to have any failures when we're this close to perfecting the latest duel contraction. Yugi, our fated battle will once again commence."_

**March 21, 2003**

**Next Morning. San Francisco Western district. 10:20 A.M.**

The busy San Francisco streets teemed with activity. Much like Shinjuku and Shibuya, the streets were clogged with unbearable traffic and citizens were heading out to work. Many others were taking their days off, while others were attending classes for the time being. 

There was one individual amongst the crowd that has put more time into attending classes like never before. That person was a college-age student. The student was a girl. She has beautiful blue hair with eyes of the matching color. She wore a white shirt with blue pants. In her hand was a book based on trigonometry. This is Ami Mizuno, a friend to the other Sailor Senshi. In fact, she too is a sailor warrior. Ami is Sailor Mercury, who has the element of water as her primary weapon. 

As usual, Ami was studying ahead of time for her upcoming classes. She never takes her mind off of her schoolwork and maintains excellent scores. 

"These solutions look very simple to calculate," Ami said. "I'm sure I'm ready for those upcoming exams." 

Ami hunched over and sat on a nearby bench. Even though she had her mind focused on the trigonometry solutions, she couldn't help but wonder how her friends were doing in Japan. It's been nearly a year since she left. She took some college-entrance exams and transferred to America. She hopes to become a doctor much like her mother. 

However, friends had just informed her that a new enemy had emerged in Japan and has sent out a line of forces towards San Francisco. 

_"I've got to keep my eye out for these new enemies. Rei wants me to find her younger sister and protect her. I'm not sure where I can start to look. The phonebook… But what if their father had his last name changed after those many years. Rei has claimed to have not spoken to her father for years."_

Just then, a group of men wearing trench coats were passing by. They were really Scrabmon hiding in disguise. Ami did not notice them, since she had her back turned on them. The Scrabmon walked towards a bus stop and crossed over a street. 

"I'll do what I can, Rei. I won't be easy, but I'll do the best that I can. I made a promise to you. I will find your sister." 

Just as Ami sat up from the bench, a woman came walking by and accidentally bumps into Ami. The females fell back on either side. Ami sits up and looks over towards the other female. This girl had blonde hair, a purple vest covering a white blouse; her mini skirt/boot accessories were leather and had a matching color of purple. 

"I'm sorry, miss," Ami said with forgiveness. "I didn't mean to bump into you like that." 

"Well… Just watch where your walking…" 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. Thanks for your concern." 

The girl that replied to Ami was another famous duelist. She once held a reputation of being one of the most intimidating duelists, because of her stunning beauty. This was Mai Valentine. It appears that she is visiting America on her own accord. However, there was something different about Mai. Ami noticed a depressing glare upon Mai's eyes. They did not have that same fiery glare like once before. She has been this way ever since the conclusion of the Battle City Finals. 

"You scrapped your knee, miss." 

"Like I said, I'll be fine…" 

Mai walks past Ami and continues her walk towards a local car club. Ami could not help but feel a little remorse for the poor girl. Despite this, Ami knew nothing behind Mai's past and couldn't help but ask her. 

"I could always go and talk to her. I don't like to see anyone with such a sad demeanor." 

Just as Ami was about to find Mai, her cell phone started going off. Ami stopped to take her cell phone out and quickly answered. 

"Hello, this is Ami Mizuno speaking." 

_"Ami! It's me, Minako!"_

"Minako? Hi, how is everything going back home?" 

_"Just peachy. Listen, Setsuna just informed us that the enemy has already arrived in San Francisco. They are going to search in very part of the city. You have to keep your guard up. They can easily disguise themselves and it will be impossible to trace their evil auras."_

"Is that true? That's going to make it more difficult for me." 

_"Yeah, the only way to actually find them will be once they start a ruckus. You have to be careful. They are tough and ruthless. They even kicked us around. You have to do everything you can to find Rei's sister."_

"Don't you worry! I'll do everything I can. I can assure you that. Tell Rei everything I've told you." 

_"Good luck, Ami. Just let us know once you've found her. Be careful! Come back and visit us sometime. We really miss you!"_

"You can count on it. Goodbye, Minako." 

With that said, Ami shuts off her cell phone and walks off towards another bus stop. Her only solution to this search is to find a local phonebook and search under the 'Hino' name. If she cannot find anyone with that last name, then the mission will be a lot tougher than she realized. The enemies were drawing closer and growing in stronger numbers. Time was wasting and Ami cannot afford to make a mistake. 

"I just hope that Rei's sister is still even in this city. The enemies are out looking for her. I have to do what it takes to beat them to her. They don't call me the strategist of the sailor team for nothing." 

A local bus stopped in front of a group of people. Ami walked by and was unaware that another Scrabmon under disguise walked past her. The Scrabmon turned towards Ami and quickly sensed a power reading from the girl. 

_"A sailor warrior in America? Well, this is quite convenient. Babimon will be pleased to know about this discovery."_

**March 22, 2003**

**Western Shinjuku District. Japan. 5:30 P.M.**

The boy, who confronted Pharaohmon the other night, was sitting a playground swing with a dark-colored canine lying onto the ground. The boy identified as Himura leaps off of the swings and makes his way towards the park's exit. 

"Hey, wait for me, Himura!" Inumon calls out. "That coward isn't going to show his face here." 

"I wouldn't say that. He's the type who will attack when my back is turned." 

"Yeah, typical bad guys think they are so bad ass. That guy was all talk. I could take him if he hadn't gotten away! Though, I must admit… that cat girl… I would so like to caress her but…" 

"Inumon, stay focused. She's in with that guy." 

"I know, but I can't help it. She was quite fairly attractive… Hee… Hee…" 

Himura stopped and looked up towards the rooftops. He wanted to make sure that Pharaohmon wouldn't plan on ambushing him from the top of the roofs. Inumon made sure to watch his partner's back from all sides. 

"Don't worry, Himura. I've got your back." 

"Thanks. Though, I can take care of myself. That creep doesn't scare me one single bit." 

"Yeah, same here! Oh, don't you think we should get back home?" 

"No, it's not even nightfall and dinner wouldn't be ready in another hour." 

"Oh, well. I just wanted to know if we should go check on Yui." 

"She'll be fine. Besides, that guy won't be targeting for her. He would rather set his sights on me. Besides, if he ever plans on touching her, I'll make sure he ends up on the end of a Inumon/Himura ass-whooping combo." 

"Ass-whooping combo? I like that. I like that." 

"He's not going to show himself now. Let's simply take a walk around the city. Maybe we can draw him out. I'm sure he's clever enough to strike us then." 

"Ok, whatever you think is necessary, Himura." 

Suddenly, Inumon's ears perked as he heard quite a pleasant voice from within the air. He turns towards the other side and finds Rika Nonaka speaking with a neon-furred vulpine creature. His sights were set on Renamon. 

_"Oh my… What a sight! I never thought I'd see a digi-beauty! What's a Renamon doing here? Looks like she's a partner to that girl. Inumon, this is your perfect opportunity,"_ the dark canine thought. "Hey, um, Himura…" 

"I told you we don't have time to be picking up girls. We have to get serious about this. That guy could be anymore and we simply cannot be distracted." 

"Aw, all right…" 

As soon as Inumon took his eyes off Renamon, he runs to catch up to Himura. The duo continued their walk around the city, in hopes of finding Pharaohmon. 

Meanwhile, Renamon simply shuddered to herself after Inumon walked away. Rika took notice of her partner's odd behavior. 

"Something bothering you, Renamon?" 

"No… Just a chill in the air." 

"That's funny. I don't feel anything." 

"Have you heard from Takato or Henry?" 

"No, I haven't heard anything from those two goofs. You would figure that they would have found some clues by now. I wonder… Who are those digimon that helped us deal with that pyromaniac?" 

"They are digimon I've never had contact with. However, I can sense a human scent from each of them." 

"What? You mean they're really human?" 

"It's a good possibility." 

_"But how can humans turn into digimon? That doesn't sound right. Looks like somebody has broken the digimon partner trend. They were strong enough to handle that monster, but it simply wasn't enough. We have to get to the bottom of this and reveal their true identities."_

"Rika." 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm picking up some activity over to the eastern section." 

"Activity? From what?" 

"There's a digimon in the area. Shall we go see?" 

"Yeah, I'm pretty curious to know what we're dealing with." 

"Let's get going, Rika." 

"I'm on it." 

The red-haired girl headed off to the eastern sector of the city district. Renamon followed her by rapidly setting her pace and keeping her eye out for any possible ambushes. 

_"I'm sensing activity from a digimon, but there's no dark power emitting from it. This isn't a minion of Pharaohmon, since his followers do not transmit energy. We'll get to the bottom of this, Rika."_

Looking on from a far distance, Felinismon watched them pass by. Her disguise had worked with perfection. 

"I wonder where those brats are going? I don't recall sending any men to investigate our surroundings. I'll simply have to check this out for myself." 

"They are simply investigating the whereabouts of the legendary warriors," a deep voice whispered behind the feline digimon. 

Felinismon immediately put up her guard and turned to see Brimstone. The behemoth looked down on Felinismon as his eyes began to illuminate a crimson glow. She could even feel the intense heat that emitted from the monster's surrounding armored body. 

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Felinismon hissed. "You could have been one of those other brats." 

"I've been doing some of my own investigating. It seems those other legendary warriors are nowhere to be seen. It's possible that they could be preparing themselves for our next assault." 

"I see. It's no wonder the Tamer brats are out and about the city. They will do anything to unveil their identities. If they have to end up fighting one another, that saves us less work." 

"Have you heard from Lord Pharaohmon? I have yet to make a report to him." 

"He has his sights focused on that girl from America. But, then we had a run in with a human boy the other day. He dared to defy my lord. He'll regret it." 

"Yes, I'm sure Lord Pharaohmon will deal with this human nuisance." 

"There's no need to worry for his well being, Brimstone. We simply must focus on our agendas." 

"Yes, Felinismon." 

As soon as they finished their discussion, the pair instantly vanished out from sight. They were lucky not have been spotted by a human civilian or any of their enemies. However, they were still not aware of a certain tri-eyed demon with an appetite for violence. Hiei was sitting next to a dark corner with glare of curiosity. 

"I've found you," the demon whispered under his breath. 

**Elsewhere within the Shinjuku District. 5:45 P.M.**

There was some small activity taking place within a tiny side of the western district. In fact, this is where Renamon sensed some slight activity created by digimon. There were indeed digimon in the area. The fiery warrior, Agunimon, stood on top of a platform. He was facing off with another individual on top of a billboard. It was Mercuremon. The last time these two warriors faced off one on one was back in the Digital World. Mercuremon was a ruthless minion under the wing of Cherubimon. He was defeated by Agunimon's fusion evolved form, Ardhamon. 

"Tell me. Why have you come and become our allies? This doesn't make sense. We were killing each other back in the Digital World!" 

"Agunimon. You don't understand, do yee?" the metal digimon spoke with his usual accent. "All of that was in the past. Thou shall trust me and my comrades." 

"You expect us to trust you? Sure you saved our asses from that walking barbeque pit the other day. But, I still don't think you have convinced us enough. Now, tell me… Is there a human within that body?" 

"You should know by now. The last four spirits were officially appointed to four children." 

"Four children? Then, why don't you reveal your identities? We need to know who our new allies are. We need to work together to defeat Pharaohmon." 

"And thou we shall align ourselves, but we still are not convinced to decide whether we unveil our identities. It is best we keep it a secret." 

"There's nothing to hide." 

"Sorry, but I have nothing more to say to thee." 

As soon as Mercuremon turned his back, Agunimon jumps up and puts his arms in front of the warrior of metal. Mercuremon simply shrugged. 

"Hold on a second there, buddy. We're not finished." 

"But I am." 

The metallic warrior instantly vanished from sight. Agunimon was left to look back on their conversation. He questioned Mercuremon's digimonhood and wondered whether he can be trusted again. 

"We'll meet again, Mercuremon. I'll see to it." 

Suddenly, Agunimon heard the footsteps of Rika heading towards the area. He turned to find Renamon following her trail. The fiery warrior leaps off the billboard and runs off from sight. 

"Hey, hold it right there!" Rika calls out. "We have some questions for you!" 

"Was there another digimon with you?!" Renamon blurted out. "Was it an enemy?" 

Agunimon didn't reply to their questions and simply made his way down the streets. He found an alleyway and rushes off towards. Renamon was taken off her course, but she simply phases out to the spot where Agunimon disappeared. She found no sights of Agunimon and could not pick up on his presence anymore. 

"Damn… He's escaped…" 

"Renamon! Did you get him?" 

"He's gotten away." 

"These guys are good. He's even left you in the smoke. Ok, then. We'll just have to tell Takato. My guess is that these guys will only show themselves when a battle ensues." 

"Yes, just like the situation we had with Brimstone recently." 

"If that's the only way to draw their attention, then we have no choice to find the enemies." 

"That could work, Rika." 

"Let's hope so. Otherwise, we're only going to end up on the receiving end up of a butt kicking." 

_"Agunimon will show himself again. It's certainly a guarantee that he will show himself and attempt to stop another minion sent by Pharaohmon. We'll be ready, legendary warriors,"_ Renamon thought. 

"Let's get out of here, Renamon. There are people heading this way. We don't want to cause a scene with you out here in the open." 

Rika walks down the street and makes her way towards her home. In the meantime, Renamon vanishes and takes refuge amongst the hidden corners of the district. 

**Eastern Shinjuku District. 6:15 P.M.**

Himura and Inumon were still walking around. They have been unsuccessful in their search for Lance. Himura had a clear picture of Lance's description and could now easily identify him. 

"Um, Himura? Himura?" 

"Yeah? What is it, Inumon?" 

"I don't think he's going to come out. We've been walking around for the past two hours. At least give me some time to catch my breath." 

"Sorry about that, Inumon. You're right. We should take a break. My feet were starting to hurt." 

Himura found a light post and kneeled against it. The canine digimon sprawled across the floor and stretched his limbs out. 

"Ahhh, that's much better." 

"So tell me. Did you get a good look at that Renamon?" 

"Yeah, but you told me to stay focused and not let anything distract. You ought make up your mind once in a while." 

"I've had a lot of thoughts clouding my mind. Now that we've managed to put our noses into that guy's affair, I'm afraid I might have put my sister and godparents in danger. Damn… I shouldn't have…" 

"No, this guy was causing trouble. You only did was right. We're going to get to the bottom of this. We'll find out who this punk kid really is." 

"I hope so, Inumon." 

Just then, there was somebody who was keeping an eye out on the duo. Unveiling his shirt hood was Lance. He sported a demonic smirk, which was enough to spook the hell out of a grown man. 

"I've found you. I'll make you regret interfering with my long-term plans." 

As soon as he spoke, Lance quickly phases out and tosses a stone towards the light post. Himura quickly dodged out of the way and sits up. An alarmed Inumon growled while attempting to pick up Lance's presence. 

"He's here! That's got to be him, Inumon!" 

"No doubt about it. Nobody would have thrown a rock at you if your guard was down." 

"Show yourself, coward!" Himura calls out. 

**(Play random Inuyasha battle theme)**

Answering to his call, Lance's voice echoed with laughter. Himura and his partner stood their ground as Inumon picked up on the echoing laughter. The evil sorcerer was close and would attack at any given opportunity. 

"I don't think that freaking chicken isn't going to show up. He's toying with us," Inumon growled. "C'mon out, damn you!" 

Suddenly, Inumon felt a presence appear from behind him. The canine turns around and finds Lance sporting a malevolent grin. Himura faces Lance and runs over towards him. 

"C'mon! It's down to you and me, asshole!" 

However, his fist went right through Lance. He was tricked by an illusion created by Lance. Inumon quickly finds Lance standing in the opposite right direction. He pounced onto the villain, but he received the same treatment that Lance received. 

"Damn it!" Inumon cursed. "He's simply trying to destroy our mentality! I hate these kind of mind games!" 

"I know! Hey, punk! Why don't you drop these acts and show your real self!" 

"With pleasure…" 

Himura turned around, but was quickly met with a hand grasped around his throat. The form slams Himura against a wall. Suddenly, a thick fog covered their surrounding area. It is similar to the shadow fogs Marik used during his duels. No one would be able to reach through to save Himura and Inumon from Lance's wrath. 

"Let go of him!" Inumon growled while leaping out at Lance. 

The possessed teen quickly maneuvers to the opposite and puts up a defensive position. Inumon crawls over to check on Himura's condition. 

"Are you going to be all right, Himura?" 

"I'll be fine. Do what you can to put him down. You can digivolve if you have to." 

"Right. I'm sensing a great evil within this guy. He's certainly not human. I'm not going to hold back." 

"Be careful, he's crafty." 

"Two can play it that game." 

"Well then, puppy. I'm wide open. Come and face your wrath," Lance taunted the canine digimon. 

"No one taunts me and gets away with it!" 

Inumon charged out towards Lance and leaps into the air. He sends out an array of black arrows tipped with flames. 

"Hell Arrows!!" 

Lance quickly saw the arrows coming and batted them away with his hands. Inumon was caught completely off guard and was hit by some of his own arrows. 

**(End random theme)**

"Pitiful, weakling. Is that the best you have?" 

"Well, Himura… Ow… You know what this means?" 

"Oh yeah. Here comes the pain!" 

Himura's digivice started to emit a bright light and this caused Inumon to react towards it. Lance watched as the canine rookie begin his evolution into the champion level. 

_"Finally, I might get a decent challenge after all,"_ Pharaohmon said within Lance's thoughts. 

**San Francisco. Somewhere within the middle district. 11:45 A.M.**

There was suddenly a massive crowd of people fleeing. The source of the attacks was coming from none other than the hordes of Scrabmon. The insect warriors were just ordered by Babimon to unleash an attack, in order to draw out any form of opposition. They even heard about the whereabouts of Sailor Mercury and hoped to find out whether she would come out of hiding. 

Babimon watched as the Scrabmon fired away at numerous building structures. The baboon chuckled at the chaos that ensued. 

"This shall hopefully draw out that sailor insect and that little brat. Lord Pharaohmon will be proud of our efforts." 

"Babimon. Is it possible that this sailor warrior will reveal herself?" a Scrabmon asked. 

"If the other Senshi replied to our attacks in Japan, then this one will be no different. She is bound to show herself. Perhaps she can tell us were the child is hiding. The Sailors must have informed her about the child's whereabouts. We must make sure to find her before this sailor warrior does. We can not afford to fail our lord." 

"Yes, Babimon. We promise to deliver the girl alive." 

"See it that you do. If she dies, then you will have to answer to Lord Pharaohmon." 

Meanwhile, just many yards from the attack site, Ami rushed through the crowds in hopes of finding out what was transpiring. To her utter disbelief, she saw hordes of Scrabmon. 

"My god! Are these the monsters my friends have been with? I can't take all of them on my alone, but I will give it my all. I promised to find Rei's sister and bring her to safety. I will not back down on my word. Rei, I promise to protect your sister at all costs." 

With that said, Ami found an empty parking lot and looked around to make sure no by stander was looking. She drew out her transformation stick and held it up. 

"Mercury Crystal-" 

Suddenly, the young blue-haired woman turned to find a pair of Scrabmon flying towards her direction. Were they able to see her unveil her transformation stick? Ami had no choice but to transform and defend herself against the upcoming attackers. 

"I have no choice! They will kill me if I don't defend myself! Here goes nothing! Mercury Crystal power up! Make-up!" 

**(Play Final Fantasy VII _Battle Theme_)**

As soon as she said that, her clothes were ripped away and replaced by new, battle attire. Her outfit looked very similar to that of the other Sailor Senshi. However, parts of her battle sailor uniform were light blue and the tiara around her forehead contained a blue emerald. 

Sailor Mercury leaps out from the center of the lot and stands on top of a brick wall. Two Scrabmon warriors flew out towards her direction and prepared to attack her. 

"Sailor Senshi! We've found you!" 

"I'm not about to let you capture that girl! I made a promise to a friend and I plan to fulfill that promise!" 

The Scrabmon flew out into two separate directions. They were planning on blasting her from two different sides. However, the Senshi of water/ice was up to the task. She puts up her hands and a harp made out of water materialized beside her. 

"Bah! What is that little toy going to do to us?!" the Scrabmon pair laughed. "Time to die!" 

However, Sailor Mercury took advantage of their arrogance and calls out her attack. 

"You'll regret underestimating me. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!" 

The warrior of water sends out a powerful wave of a watery liquid, which caught the Scrabmon and sent them crashing back. Sailor Mercury jumps down from the brick wall and stood over the fallen Scrabmon. 

**(End theme)**

"That was easy, but I don't have time for this. I need to find Rei's sister. Where could she be? This city's size will not do me any favors. She could have fled with the masses after the attacks." 

Sailor Mercury was ready to move out until a pair of hands reached out and snatched her by the leg. The warrior gasped as the trenched Scrabmon held her tightly. Sailor Mercury struggled to break free, but the Scrabmon refused to release their grips. 

"You're not going anywhere, Sailor Mercury!" the Scrabmon pair hissed. "We will not allow you to interfere with our lord's wishes! He requires capturing the girl!" 

"How could you carry out such a heinous plot?! You and your master are unforgivable!" 

"No, that's your opinion, warrior. Now step aside and do not interfere!" 

"Never! An enemy of my friends is an enemy of mine." 

"Then, we have no choice but to take your worthless life! Now, die!" 

**(Play background music during Neo and Morpheus duel from _The Matrix_)**

The insect pair latched themselves onto Sailor Mercury. They began to inflict nasty bites, in order to immobilize her. However, Sailor Mercury used the last ounce of her strength to stand on her feet and created an ice barrier. The barrier's force sent the insects flying backwards. Ami noticed that some damage was inflicted on the insect warriors. 

_"My ice barrier did them some damage. They must have a vulnerability to subzero temperatures. Well, their biological body structures can only handle warm climates. Wait a minute, what are those emeralds on their foreheads?"_

She immediately pulls her mini-computer and proceeded to scan her weakened adversaries. The scan picked up a large amount of life energy from the crystallized emeralds. She quickly came to the conclusion that the emeralds were an alternate life source. 

"I see. I've already pinpointed on your main weaknesses." 

_"She's found out about our weak points?! That computer of hers must have scanned our body structures! She's definitely has an edge over the other senshi!"_

The Scrabmon quickly flew back as Sailor Mercury was just about ready to unleash another attack. The insects knew that her ice-based techniques would inflict serious damage to their bodies. They weren't informed that Sailor Mercury was the strategic mind of the sailor warriors. 

_"We must flee from here, brother,"_ the Scrabmon telepathically said amongst each other. 

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, the echoes of a girl's screams had caught the insect warriors' attention. Sailor Mercury caught glimpse of the scream's source and saw a raven-haired girl being physically harassed by another pair of Scrabmon. The girl seemed to be eight-years of age and looked very similar to Rei. Sailor Mercury quickly came to the conclusion that Rei's younger sister was finally found. 

"Let me go, you monsters! Let me go!" the young girl cried out. 

"Hey, you! You better let go of her!" Sailor Mercury screamed. 

The insect clan gathered together in a unit as they held the girl. Sailor Mercury rushes towards the clan and puts her hands out for an attack. It looked as though she were preparing to summon her **Shine Aqua Illusion**. But, a wave of sleet/snow gathered around Ami. 

"Let her go, monsters!" 

"We warned you not to interfere. Now you shall pay for hurting my brethren!" a lead Scrabmon hissed. "Prepare to die!" 

"No, I'm afraid that's not going to happen! Shine Snow Illusion!!" 

The Scrabmon released the girl and flew out to attack Sailor Mercury. Mercury takes advantage of their incompetence and unleashes a snow wave, which caught each Scrabmon and immediately froze them in place. Within a matter of moments, an icy fog engulfed the entire area the Scrabmon attacked. Sailor Mercury turned and found the girl lying on the concrete floor. She rushes over and grabs her hand. 

"Hey, are you ok, little girl?" 

"You're a… a… You're one of them… Those Sailor girls from Japan… Where my sister lives…" 

"You're in grave danger." 

"What?" 

"I'll explain everything once we find safer refuge." 

"Ok. But answer this… What were those bugs?" 

"New enemies. They seem to be after you, but I'm the only Senshi in America. _At least, I hope not. I could really use the help of my friends. I beat these odds alone._" 

"Um, we've got company," the girl points out. 

They turned to find Babimon walking through the icy fog. He looks down upon Sailor Mercury and the girl with an evil grin on his face. 

"Pitiful insects. I knew that their use would be a waste. But I shall carry on Lord Pharaohmon's wishes. You child. I have been sent to capture you and present you to my lord." 

Sailor Mercury stood out in front of the girl with a deepening serious glare. Babimon looked down at the senshi and chuckled. 

"You'll have to go through me first." 

"That shall be an easy task, cretin. You're making the biggest mistake of your life, human. Anyone who defies Lord Pharaohmon shall meet death." 

Despite those threatening words, Sailor Mercury stood her ground and did not take her eyes off of the massive beast. The girl remained behind the sailor warrior and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the girl saw several images of a dark shadow glaring with crimson eyes. They seemed to be visions of a dark past. The figure's stature was tall, menacing and evil. 

_"What are these images?"_ the girl thought. _"I… Something tells me that I've been in a similar situation as this before… But why am I receiving these visions? Why are they after me?"_

**Outside of Kaiba Corps. 12:15 P.M.**

Walking out of his main headquarters, Seto Kaiba is seen walking down towards a limo waiting for him. Mokuba accompanied his older brother down. Seto retained his stone cold demeanor until the massive stature of Babimon caught his attention. Even though the beast was seen from a far distance, he couldn't help but show some curiosity. 

"What's up, Seto?" 

"Look out there in the distance, Mokuba." 

The boy turned towards the other side of the city and his eyes widened. Normally, he wouldn't be seeing large baboon apes invading San Francisco, but this was simply ridiculous. 

"Maybe they're shooting a movie," Mokuba said. 

"I've been hearing reports about people fleeing from the city," replied Seto. "I doubt that this is any shooting for a monster film. Besides, those monsters usually turn out to be crappy. This one looks too good to be considered an animatronics." 

"I say we find some safer grounds, Seto. It's not safe to be around here." 

"Negative. I'm curious. I need to be convinced that this is simply a stupid publicity stunt." 

"Seto, don't forget about the Egyptian God monsters during the tournament," Mokuba reminded his older sibling of the events from Battle City. 

"Remember, they were hologram and I refuse to believe that they even came to life. It was purely coincidental. This monster is no different. Driver, we're heading into the city." 

"But, sir…" 

"Don't question me. Take us to the city." 

"Very well." 

_"Yes, this is simply a stupid publicity stunt. There is no connection with the Egyptian God monsters and this ape. I'm just glad that Yugi isn't here to convince me otherwise. What a fool…"_

By his orders, the limo driver helped lead Seto and Mokuba through the exit gateway and towards the city. Seto remained fearless despite the situation. Mokuba didn't seem so sure whether his brother was right. The only way to find out was to get a closer view of the monster. 

**Eastern Shinjuku District. 6:25 P.M.**

Lance smirked towards his two adversaries, Inumon and Himura. The possessed teen snapped his fingers and sent an array of needle-like thorns at Inumon. The canine digimon leaped away and pushed Himura away. 

"Inumon! It's time to show this creep that we're no pushovers! Digivolve!" 

"It's about time!" 

Himura quickly reaches for his D-3 digivice and held it high. The device unleashes a ray of massive light and engulfs Inumon. The canine was ready and began to digivolve into his champion form. He evolved into a quadruped wolf-like creature with a pair of horns on his head. 

"Inumon shinka!! Hell Inumon!!" 

**[Hell Inumon. Champion Level. Virus Hound Digimon type. Main attacks: Black Fire and Black Thunder]**

Leaping out from his evolution shell, the newly digivolved Hell Inumon faces off with Lance. Himura stood his ground and clenched his fists. Lance smirked over to the digimon. 

"Interesting, so you were able to digivolve. I never thought I'd be dealing with another annoying Tamer. Tell me, are you at anyway associated with those pathetic Tamers?" 

"Those kids? What's it to you?" 

"Well, it makes sense. You have a digimon partner and have a device, which allows your partner to digivolve. Don't you think?" 

"I have no association with those kids, but I share my disgust with them towards you. You are the one who's been unleashing chaos recently. You're crimes won't go unpunished. You're lucky to even continue to get away with these acts." 

"I've just gotten started. I shall continue to torment every human soul in this retched city. Soon, I'll spread fear and chaos over this planet. Humans are the lowest forms of life. They don't deserve full sovereignty. That shall be reserved for my followers and myself. You are in the way of my destiny, boy! However, I'll have some fun playing with you're pathetic excuse of a partner!" 

"Have fun trying then. Hell Inumon, you know what to do." 

"Leave him to me." 

**(Play battle theme from the Inuyasha vs. Ryukotsusei)**

Hell Inumon circles Lance and growled heavily under his breath. The possessed teen puts a hand out and formed a black orb. He tosses the orb at Hell Inumon, who was able to dodge away in time. The canine prepared to blast the villain with electric bolts through his horns. He sends them out towards Lance without hesitation. 

**"Black Thunder!!"**

"Yeah! There's no way he can dodge that!" 

"Think again…" 

Lance immediately formed a barrier over himself and the electric blasts were nullified against the protective barrier. Hell Inumon leaps out towards Lance and attempts a fiery mouth blast. 

"Black Fire!!" 

Lance puts out a single hand and immediately extinguishes the flames with a slight hand wave. Hell Inumon was taken back in surprise. 

"He stopped it with a single hand wave! Who does he think he is?!" Himura exclaimed. "Hell Inumon, this guy is too much!" 

"I don't care. I'm not going down until one of us perish." 

"Hell Inumon!!" 

"He brings up a good point," Lance chuckled. "Only one of us will perish and that grave will be better suited for you, mongrel." 

"I don't think so!" 

Lance quickly phases out and reappears behind Hell Inumon. The canine turns and attempts a claw slash. The possessed teen brings down a chop that immediately stuns Hell Inumon. Lance puts out his hands and pushes Hell Inumon back with an invisible force. Hell Inumon goes skidding across the shadow barrier. 

"Is this the best that your partner has to offer? You have disappointed me, boy," Lance said. 

"No, he has a lot more to offer! I wouldn't underestimate my friend." 

Lance simply ignored Himura's warnings and walks over to the fallen canine digimon. Hell Inumon quickly reacts to his enemy's approach and delivers a head butt, which sends the teen skidding back. Lance held his fists out tightly and they were emitting a dark purple aura. 

_"I'm still not at my full power. I can easily destroy this nuisance with the available energy I have contained within my being. However, the others will be a problem. Once I capture the necessary power needed to boost my strength, I shall extinguish myself from this vessel and become free. They will regret it."_

Hell Inumon encircled Lance as he prepared to pounce the teen. Lance forms two dark spheres and tosses them over towards the digimon. Himura yells out in encouragement for his partner. 

"C'mon, Inumon! We can't let him get away!" 

"Don't worry, Himura! I'll do what I can! I won't surrender until this guy bites the dust! But if he keeps this up, I'm screwed!" 

_"Yes, just keep telling yourself that, mongrel,"_ Lance thought. 

Hell Inumon rushes into battle once again and attempted a tackle attack. However, Lance saw the head-on collision coming and phases away. The digimon looked around his surroundings and saw no traces of Lance. He couldn't even feel out his presence, until a hand reached out for him. Hell Inumon quickly turned and was met with two energy shots to his face. The canine digimon was sent out through the shadow barrier and crashed into a mailbox. 

"Hell Inumon!" 

Lance walked through the barrier and stopped in front of the wreckage. He snaps his fingers and used a form of telekinesis to scatter the debris. Hell Inumon was revealed under the debris and was severely wounded. 

**(End theme)**

"Was that enough for you, fool?" 

"Not… exactly…" 

Hell Inumon slowly rose to his feet and grinned. Despite the pain he was enduring, he had a grin on his face. This did not suite well with Lance. The possessed teen raised his right hand and a dark aura forms around it. 

"I'm through playing with you. I'm going to end this right now." 

"Inumon! You have to get up! C'mon! You're not even fully digivolved!" 

This statement quickly caught Lance's attention. Himura couldn't believe he just had to say that. Now he was going to regret it. 

"Ah, I see now. He's not even fully evolved. No wonder I can't get everything that I need from him." 

"You just had to say it, Himura… It's okay… I'll still take him…" 

Himura could only look on and witness Lance relentlessly beating down his digimon partner. The resilient Hell Inumon jocked for position while struggling to get up onto his feet. Lance prepared to continue his relentless assault. 

_"Ok, Inumon. Just don't get too overconfident. This guy is more dangerous than we first predicted,"_ thought Himura. 

"So, then. Shall we begin?" Lance calls out in a taunt. "C'mon, show me if you can go beyond your limits, Inumon. I'm waiting." 

"You want it? Well, you got it, you idiot." 

"Himura!!" 

The boy froze in place as he heard the cries of a younger girl. He could easily recognize the call and turned to find his sister, Yui. She was running towards him. Himura couldn't believe that his sister was at the sight of the battle. 

"Himura!!" 

"Yui! What are you doing here?! Get out of here! This area is not safe!" 

Lance turned and saw Yui running towards her older brother. Suddenly, Yui felt a slight disturbance and looked towards Lance. She gasped as she saw a dark presence within Lance. What she felt was pure evil. 

"Yui! You have to get out of here! Go now!" 

"I felt an evil presence here. I couldn't help but to find out. It's coming from this kid. He's not human!" 

"I know that." 

"But he's been possessed by some form of a dark spirit." 

"It couldn't be. I thought he was just some sort of nut. Don't worry about it, Yui. You just have to get out of here." 

_"This boy cares for this girl. Just like how Rei deeply cares for her sister. Ah, what a coincidence. I shall dispatch these annoyances and press onward to find out whether Babimon has found Rei's kin."_

Lance smirked as he faced Yui and Himura. However, Hell Inumon jumped out in front of the siblings like a guard dog. The possessed teen slowly approached them patiently. 

"Now which one of you shall I dispatch first," Lance said as a blade materialized in his right hand. "Shall I take your heads as prize trophies? Nah. That would be too easy. I'll simply just rip every limb off of your bodies. Yes, that's much more preferable." 

"If you want them, then you're going to have to go through me first!" Hell Inumon growled. "I'll die before you ever lay a hand on them!" 

"Then, I shall give you what you desire! Death it is!" 

Hell Inumon stood his ground in front of the siblings. He did not take his eyes off of the heartless demon. Lance brandished his blade and licked it. The next round to this showdown was well underway. 

Unknown to them, a pair of witnesses were looking on from behind a bulletin board. One figure was revealed to be a golden-armored female with a staff in one hand and the other was a knight with the familiar hazard ensigna on its battle shield. 

"Finally, we've found him," the female said. "Those kids are in danger, Gallantmon." 

"As long as their digimon partner holds him off, we'll make our move. We'll wait until the time is right." 

"Right. Now we can finally flatten this bastard." 

At last, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon have found the whereabouts of Pharaohmon. Can they lend Inumon the help he needs to vanquish the powerful sorcerer? Will Sailor Mercury stake her own life to ensure the safety of Rei's younger kin? What does Seto Kaiba have planned? Will anyone else step up to the plate and prevent Pharaohmon from carrying out his evil desires? 

**[Preview]**

Yami: Pharaohmon has his sights set on three new adversaries. He looks to vanquish Inumon and his friends, but he has to deal with Gallantmon and Sakuyamon at the same time. 

Lance: Even with you three grouped together, I still have enough power to defeat you! Feel my wrath. 

Gallantmon: That's reassuring. 

Sailor Mercury: Meanwhile, I plan on staking my own life protecting Rei's younger sister. 

Girl: You can call me Cameila Hino, or you can just call me Cammy. 

Babimon: What's this mysterious beast that stands before me?! 

Seto Kaiba: Behold my Blue Eyes White Dragon. If you are real as you say you are, then you will take up this challenge! 

Babimon: What a fool! He thinks I'm not real? He's soon going to realize his mistake! 

Yusuke: Meanwhile, Hiei and I tag team on Brimstone. It's about time I kick some ass! 

Brimstone: You shall fail just like the legendary warriors. 

Agunimon: Speaking of us, we decide to have a little word with the Sailor Senshi. We still need find out the identities of the remaining four warriors. 

Rei: The next chapter is entitled… 

**The Shinjuku Battle Royale! Huh, the Revival of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!**

Seto: What's this?! What are these visions?! My Blue Eyes has come to life?! 

Kanius: Ok, so I made a decision to change the chapter title. Chapter fourteen was originally supposed to be titled **The Whereabouts of Seto Kaiba! The Revival of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!** But, I changed it. So, sue me. - Anyway, I apologize for not releasing the fourteenth chapter sooner. Be thankful for what you've received. I hope to release more chapters more often this summer. 

Coral: During our two-month hiatus, we've discovered a new show that has suddenly become our instant favorite. For anyone looking for great humor and parody, we suggest you guys watch MEGAS XLR. It's funny as hell! ; 

Kanius: Like she said. You won't be disappointed. You can only find it on Cartoon Network. I'd like to thank everyone for sending in their reviews and questions. I promise to update this story often since summer has arrived. I hope everyone has a Happy Memorial Day. Honor all those who have served the U.S. and those who have made their sacrifices for future generations. Until then, peace out and be on the lookout for the next chapter! Bye! 


	14. The Shinjuku Battle Royale! Huh, the Rev...

Kainus: What?! It's already been a week? It's a miracle! - I'm not going to leave you guys out and force you to wait for another month for the next Pharaohmon chapter! I'm not evil like that. Well, since I've been told that I can't write long dialogue messages before every chapter, I can't answer any more questions on my fics. If you can, just send me your questions through e-mail. I don't wanna have ff.net pull my story off. -.- 

Coral: Without further ado, let's just get on with the fic. By the way, Inumon, Yui and Himura rightfully belong to Youkai Youko. Thanks for everything, Youko. 

Kanius: Enjoy the action! This especially goes to you, Kaiba fans. - You'll get a kick out of this one. 

**The Shinjuku Battle Royale! Huh, the Revival of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!**

Lance smirked as he faced Yui and Himura. However, Hell Inumon jumped out in front of the siblings like a guard dog. The possessed teen slowly approached them patiently. 

"Now which one of you shall I dispatch first," Lance said as a blade materialized in his right hand. "Shall I take your heads as prize trophies? Nah. That would be too easy. I'll simply just rip every limb off of your bodies. Yes, that's much more preferable." 

"If you want them, then you're going to have to go through me first!" Hell Inumon growled. "I'll die before you ever lay a hand on them!" 

"Then, I shall give you what you desire! Death it is!" 

Hell Inumon stood his ground in front of the siblings. He did not take his eyes off of the heartless demon. Lance brandished his blade and licked it. The next round to this showdown was well underway. 

Unknown to them, a pair of witnesses were looking on from behind a bulletin board. One figure was revealed to be a golden-armored female with a staff in one hand and the other was a knight with the familiar hazard ensigna on its battle shield. 

"Finally, we've found him," the female said. "Those kids are in danger, Gallantmon." 

"As long as their digimon partner holds him off, we'll make our move. We'll wait until the time is right." 

"Right. Now we can finally flatten this bastard." 

Gallantmon took a closer look towards the enemy. He examined Lance from a farther angle and got a good look at his face. As soon as he looked at Lance, Gallantmon gasped at the identity of their enemy. Sakuyamon wondered why Gallantmon was in a sudden sock. 

"What is it, Gallantmon?" 

_"Takato! What's wrong? Did you just discover something about our enemy?"_

"You guys won't believe this… That guy… So, he's been behind this?!" 

"Just spill it! Who are we dealing with?" 

"Here, take a look for yourself. You'll be in for a surprise." 

"Fine. Maybe then, you'll be giving me the suspense treatment." 

Sakuyamon walks over to Gallantmon's side and peers over to glare at their 'enemy'. Like Gallantmon, her expression changed. She couldn't believe that the one person they would least expect to be the evil mastermind would be a person they had recently met. 

"Him?! How can it be him?!" 

"Ok, are you convinced?" 

"But how? How can that kid be Pharaohmon? He simply could be another pawn." 

"Just call it a hero's intuition," the knight replied. 

"Yeah, intuition. I'll leave it to you on that." 

Gallantmon took another glare towards Lance and simply could not understand how a teenager would be in it with Pharaohmon. 

"How can this guy side with a scumbag like Pharaohmon?! Doesn't he realize that he's helping that nutcase try to destroy our home planet?" 

"Well, then. Let's go out and do what we always do. We confront him and try to talk him out of it. I'm sure we can save him before Pharaohmon wastes him." 

"I still can't believe it. How can we fight another human being? It's almost as if I'm killing a best friend," Gallantmon said. "I mean we just meet this kid several days ago." 

_"Suck it up, goggle head. We don't have to fight him. I'm sure we can talk him out of it. Now, what's it going to be?"_

_"We've had no problems killing other digimon and programs, but other human beings? Yeah, I'm sure we can just talk him out of it."_

Takato looks back to the day when he and his friends met Lance for the first time. It's almost been several days ago since that meeting. The goggle head remembered as if it were yesterday. 

_"I remember introducing myself to him. That was the same day in which we had to deal with another Megidramon. His name is Lance…"_

_Flashback _

Takato takes notice of Lance and tilts his head. 

"Who's the guy?" Takato asked. 

"Oh, I just might him when I got here. I thought he was simply a stalker, but he happens to be big fan of mine. Though I really can't believe I actually have fans. His name is Lance." 

"Pleased to meet you, Takato. So you're the boy this girl has told me about." 

"Um, yeah. The pleasure is all mine. So, what are you doing here anyway?" 

"I was going to catch up on my sleep. By the way, is that thing a digimon?" 

Takato gasped as he had forgotten to put on a proper disguise for Guilmon. The boy put his hand over his mouth and cursed under his breath. 

"It's ok. I'm not going to scream and cause a scene," Lance replied. "Wow, I really thought I'd see one up close. The only time I've seen them was through the television broadcasts about a year ago." 

"It's all right. This one won't even hurt a fly. C'mon here, boy!" Takato calls out. 

"Coming, Takatomon!" 

Guilmon rushed over towards Takato and stops at his side. The digimon looks up at Lance and extends his hand. 

"I'm Guilmon. What's you're name?" 

"The name is Lance. It's nice to meet a digimon up close." 

"He's a nice guy, Takatomon. I like him." 

**"Even Guilmon liked the guy. It's such a shame that we have to deal with a human who's supposedly sold his soul to Pharaohmon. Or is there something about this kid that we are unaware of?"**

End of Flashback 

"Gallantmon. Stay focused. Even if he was a kid we met, we still have to stop him. It's our responsibility to ensure the survival of our planet. If Pharaohmon continues to gather more power, then we're screwed." 

"You're… You're right… It is our responsibility… We can't let this guy off the hook…" 

"Don't worry. Maybe we can some information out of him concerning Pharaohmon." 

"Hey, those kids are definitely in the way. That's going to be a problem," Gallantmon said. "Then again, their digimon partner seems to be handling the situation. Let's just see how everything drags out from here. We'll go in once that digimon looks like he's about to be done in." 

"All right. He had just better not let those kids get hurt." 

The Tamer megas stood by away from the battle. They watched on and made sure that either the enemy or Inumon wouldn't notice them. 

Meanwhile, Hell Inumon charges out towards Lance and unleashes a claw slash. Lance leaps away and dodges each claw slash. Himura rushed over to hold Yui back. 

"Cover your eyes, Yui! This isn't a battle you should watch!" 

"But Inumon is in trouble. You need to call him off. There's something about this boy that is giving me the chills." 

"You told me that he's being possessed by a spirit?" 

"Is that even remotely possible? Well, whatever he is… He's putting up quite an offense against Inumon. We underestimated the guy." 

Hell Inumon lands on his feet to catch his breathe. None of his attacks were able to penetrate through Lance's superior defense barrier. The canine didn't ever think that a human, let alone a possessed one, would ever push him near his limit. 

"Damn, I didn't think I'd get my butt handed by a human. Hey, Himura?! I can't recall dealing with humans on my contract. This is just something new as my duty as a digimon partner…" 

"I don't know. Digimon are not supposed to fight humans, but he directed the first aggressive attack on us. Besides, I can't risk what this maniac will attempt to do to Yui." 

"You've got a point. Damn, this really sucks to be me," Hell Inumon said while struggling through the threshold. 

There was a sudden chuckle within the air and it was coming from Lance. The teen walks over to the injured Hell Inumon. The champion-level digimon leaps at Lance and delivered a head butt into his gut. This caught even Lance by surprise. Himura and Yui were astonished by Inumon's sudden resurgence. 

"I'm not about to let you harm my partner and Yui! They mean more to me than life itself!" Hell Inumon growled. "I'll die before you lay a hand on them!" 

"Oh, so you are willing to die for your friends? Then allow me to escort you towards death's doors," Lance retorted. 

The teen raised his hand over Hell Inumon and gathered enough energy to form an energy sphere. Hell Inumon saw the forming sphere and slaps the teen's hand away. Lance's energy sphere was sent sailing up into the heavens. 

"Way to go, Inumon!" Himura calls out. "Now, he's open!" 

"You've got him! Go! Go!" Yui cheered. 

_"Damn it! Where did he gain this second wind? He should have been weakened! Normally, any digimon has to digivolve to do so. Unless… Yes… His partner and that girl are in the way. They must be disposed of. Why didn't I think of that earlier? If that's the case, then they will be extinguished."_

Hell Inumon raises his head and unleashes a heavy electric burst. The blast is directed towards Lance. All of a sudden, Lance rushes over towards the blast as if he had already lost his any sense of his own sanity. 

"What is he doing?! Does he want to die already?" Himura wondered. 

"Good! I hope he gets what's coming to him," Yui said. 

_"What is he up to? He knows my **Black Thunder** will kill him. He must have some form of strategy. No, I have to take this chance to put him down! I must protect Himura! I have to protect Yui!"_

As soon as Hell Inumon put more power to his electric burst, Lance put his new strategy to good use. The teen moves away at the last second. This forced Hell Inumon to turn and direct his attack against Lance. Like a homing missile, the electric burst follows Lance towards the direction where Himura and Yui stood. 

"Oh my god!! Himura! Yui!!" 

_"Heh, you've fell for my trap, you simple-minded mongrel."_

Lance leaps up and allows the electric burst to pass by. The siblings looked on with utter horror as Hell Inumon's attack was heading towards them. The canine was utterly in disbelief. 

"Himura! Yui! You have to move! Oh no!" 

"Have a nice trip to the after life, mammals!" Lance laughed with cold-blooded malice. 

**"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!"**

Suddenly, a loud cry echoed from the background and a massive energy blast shoots out from another direction. The blast knocks away Hell Inumon's **Black Thunder** and sends it away from the siblings. Everyone, including Lance, turned to see a knight with a massive lance and shield. 

_"Ugh! It's them!"_ Lance thought. _"Were they spying on me?! I should have brought along my minions to provide security!"_

"Himura! Yui! Are you okay?!" Hell Inumon said while rushing over to his friends. "That creep tricked me! I should have just attacked him head on. I'm so foolish." 

"You did everything you could to stop him," Himura said. "But who is this guy? Wait, he looks familiar." 

"Oh my gosh! Himura, don't you remember who he is? He's that digimon who fought that pink blob a year ago! We saw him and other digimon on the television news!" 

"Hey, you're right! Wow, who would have thought? We were saved by local heroes." 

"Are you two all right?" a feminine voice calls out. 

The source of the voice belonged to Sakuyamon. Hell Inumon turned around to find the golden-armored female. His heart started beating fast while his tail wagged. 

_"Her scent is familiar. Hey, she's that Renamon! I can't believe that's her! Wow, what a mega form… Wait, until I pull out the big guns and show her my mega form… Ok, resist all temptation, Inumon…"_

Lance leaps away and faces off with his newest oppositions. Gallantmon raised his lance and targets the teen. 

"Well, if it isn't Gallantmon. Pharaohmon has told me so much about you," Lance said. _"Good, I'll trick these fools thinking I'm a pawn to my own scheme."_

"Lance! Is that you? If it is, then please listen," Gallantmon calls out. "You are being used by Pharaohmon! You are being deceived into carrying out his evil deeds." 

"What do you know? Were you spying on me, Takato?" 

"You've realized my identity." 

"I don't have to know, especially since I've gained information from Pharaohmon. You have no business intruding with my assignment. I'm given an opportunity to convince Pharaohmon that some humans are willing to sell their souls in order to ensure their survival. I'm sort of his guinea pig at the moment." 

"But you are putting yourself at great risk," Sakuyamon calls out. "Please, realize the mistake you are making. Pharaohmon could give a damn about you." 

"Sorry, Rika, but I've made the right choice. Everyone has a path to choose. It may be the right or the wrong path, but it's a choice nonetheless. I've made my decision. By Pharaohmon's orders, you have to die." 

As soon as he finished speaking, Lance puts his hands out in front of him. He gathered enough power and started to form separate small spheres. He then condensed them into drill-shaped spears. With a single hand wave, Lance sends the tiny spears towards Gallantmon and Sakuyamon. 

"Gallantmon! Look out!" the golden-armored mega calls out. 

"Likewise!" Gallantmon responded. 

The tiny spears directed themselves towards Gallantmon, but the mega was able to put up his shield in defense. Sakuyamon waved his staff and a blossom-petal barrier shielded her from the blasts. 

"That was a close one!" exclaimed Gallantmon. "He's really serious about this. I still don't agree that we should attack him." 

"Look, I don't think I should be butting into your little conversation, but I think you should drop these feelings that are holding you back," said Hell Inumon. "If I were you, I would do something to stop before. This guy nearly killed my friends over there. You can't let a psycho get the hell away with it." 

"He's right! He didn't show any regrets when he almost forced Inumon's shot to kill my brother and I!" Yui cried out with tears. "Don't you dare hold back…" 

_"What am I supposed to do? Should I really kill him? I can't take the life of another human being. No, I can't,"_ Takato thought. 

Lance leaps away and finds himself a light post to stand on. He catches his balance and glares down on his opposition. 

_"Is this convenient? He refuses to kill this vessel. This simply makes my job a lot easier. How can I so enjoy tormenting this poor fool's mind? He's clearly not fit to be a warrior of justice. They wouldn't hesitate to kill their enemies. I know for a fact that the Digital Priestess didn't show remorse towards my actions. This boy will make a mistake. He refuses to attack another human."_

While the trio of digimon argued over the situation, Lance clapped his hands in amusement. The digimon's attention was diverted. The possessed teen simply smirked while crafting another scheme for his adversaries. 

**San Francisco. An area within the middle city district. 12:20 P.M.**

After spending nearly the last thirty minutes fleeing, Sailor Mercury found an abandoned warehouse and brought Cammy along. The young girl sighed a relief and sat down on a box. 

"I really hope he doesn't find us here," Sailor Mercury said. 

"I know. That was scary. Ah, I feel better." 

"Are you okay, Cammy?" 

"Yes, thank you. It's really cool that I'm finally meeting a Sailor Senshi up close and personal. I never thought I'd see one here in America." 

"There's always a first," she replied with a friendly smile. 

"Um, I need to ask you a question. You have to be honest with me, okay?" 

Sailor Mercury replied with a nod and sits next to Cammy. The younger girl cleared her throat and stretched her feet out. 

"You supposedly are a suspect to these monsters. There's an evil mastermind by the name of Pharaohmon. According to information from my allies, Pharaohmon has sent minions to capture you. They fear you might have had a confrontation from an event in the past." 

"That's strange. I don't recall anything of the sort. In fact, I don't see how I got involved with those monsters. Maybe, they're looking for the wrong person." 

"No, it's been confirmed. Tell me. Do you have an older sister?" 

"Huh? Well, my father has told me. I've only seen her pictures. She's really pretty. I hope to meet her soon." 

"I'm sure you will, Cammy. All you have to do is hope. I'm sure she really wants to meet you." 

"Does she even know that she has a sister? I mean she probably hasn't received a picture of me." 

_"I can't believe Rei's father hasn't gone out of his way to tell her about Cammy. What kind of a father would keep sisters apart from each other? This little girl deserves to see her sister. Oh, Rei… I feel terrible for you."_

"Um, excuse me. So, how's it like being a Sailor Senshi? I bet it's really exciting." 

"Yes, it can be exciting but very dangerous. I have a responsibility just like the other Senshi." 

"That's great. I wish I was a Sailor Senshi." 

"Actually…" 

But just as Sailor Mercury was about to speak, she was rudely interrupted by loud footsteps from outside the warehouse. The blue-haired warrior grabs Cammy's hands and takes her towards a row of piled boxes. She holds Cammy close to her and hid within the darkness. 

"Shh, keep quiet," Sailor Mercury whispered. 

"Is it him? That monkey?" 

"Yes. Keep quiet." 

The Sailor warrior was correct on her assumption. Babimon was searching around the warehouse area and sniffed the air around him. His screams were scary enough for Cammy to hold tightly onto Sailor Mercury. 

"Don't worry, Cammy." 

"I will not let him get to you. I promise." 

_"Where the hell are those puny little insects?! Damn that sailor soldier. If she hadn't interfered, I would have captured that girl right now. Heh. However, they can't hide their scent. I predict that they are hiding within this confined facility."_

Babimon stopped in front of the warehouse and raised his fists. With one gigantic inhale, the baboon demon unleashed a powerful energy burst, which penetrated through the front entrance. Sailor Mercury and Cammy gasped in fear as soon as the sunlight penetrated through the darkness. Babimon tore through the entrance to create a doorway large enough for him. 

"I know you are in here! Come out and we shall make this easier on both of us. Sailor soldier, here's a proposal. If you hand me the girl, then I shall spare you and we'll simply forget about what happened." 

"Sailor Mercury. You can't hand me to this monster. You just can't." 

"I won't. You have my word on that, Cammy." 

"Thank you." 

Knowing that the sailor warrior wouldn't respond, Babimon lets out an angry cry and smashes his way through the piles of boxes. Cammy whimpered under her breathe. Sailor Mercury held Cammy tightly without letting go. 

"So be it! I shall destroy this facility and force you to come out! Either way, the girl shall be apprehended." 

_"No! He's going to destroy this warehouse. I have to get us out of here. If I expose himself, then he will surely kill me. I haven't worked my powers against a titan such as him. It's worth a try. But I can't put Cammy at anymore risk. This is going to be a difficult decision on my part."_

Sailor Mercury faces Cammy. The young girl wondered what the warrior had in mind. However, she knew Sailor Mercury would ensure her safety despite whatever she had in mind. 

_"Whatever she has planned, I will trust her judgment,"_ Cammy said in thought. _"I wonder if she'll help me eventually find my sister, Rei."_

"Cammy, look behind you. There's a door open. If you take that route, you should find somewhere outside to hide. You leave this beast with me." 

"But that monster is too strong. How can you possibly hope to face him alone?" 

"I've dealt with many formidable adversaries before. I may not have my fellow Senshi at my side, but I need to prove myself that I can handle this alone. You are more important, Cammy. You're safety is my first priority. Now, go." 

Cammy nods in agreement and quickly rushes out towards the open door. She stopped to look to where Babimon was searching. The baboon had his back completely turned away. This gave Cammy the opportunity to escape out. Babimon felt a slight vibration from within the air and turned around. He barely missed Cammy, but came into contact with Sailor Mercury. The blue-haired warrior started making her way toward the angry beast. 

"Where is the girl, Sailor warrior?! Tell me now or suffer the consequences. I'm not here to play games." 

"She's not here. It's only you and me, monster. I'm not going to let you put your hands on that girl. What you are doing is unforgivable. As the Sailor Soldier of Mercury, I will wash you down with my element of water." 

"Why is it that you girls intend to use repetitive phrases? I'm not at the least intimidated." 

_"I have to keep my distance and use my water elements to slow him down. However, his size will give him quite the advantage. Without Cammy around, I can fight him with my absolute best."_

"You can't hide your strategy from me forever. I can visibly read your mind." 

"Say what?!" 

"You plan on attacking me with long-range attacks to slow me down? Sorry, but you will need to formulate a better strategy than that, child." 

Sailor Mercury looked back towards a stack of crate boxes. She made her way towards them slowly, but without hesitation. The baboon slowly approaches her cautiously. The warrior rushes over towards another stacked row and delivers a kick to them. Her kick's force was enough to send the boxes collapsing down on Babimon. The beast easily tore his way through the boxes. He smashes his way with closed fists and powerful mouth blasts. 

_"That should at least slow him down. I can drag him out of this facility."_

While running out through the doorway created by the monster, Sailor Mercury fled out and pulls out her mini-computer. She started to scan Babimon's form and examined his structure. It was made out to be completely digital, since his body is made from data. She had hoped to find Babimon's weakness, but she failed to gain anything from her mini-computer. 

"Strange, his body isn't organic. It's completely digital, but I should still be able to find his weakness." 

Unfortunately, time was not on Sailor Mercury's side as Babimon came crashing out from the abandoned warehouse. The unwary crowds fled from the scene and thus caught the attention of Babimon. 

"Noisy insects!" 

"Hold it! You're opponent is me!" Sailor Mercury calls out. "Don't you bring these people into our confrontation! Let's settle this." 

"Fine, have it your way then." 

With that said, Babimon rushes towards Sailor Mercury and smashes his fist to where she once stood. The baboon looked up to find Sailor Mercury leaping up on top of a light post. He knocks down the post with a single hand swipe, which the sailor warrior was able to jump away in time. Babimon fires a powerful mouth blast and targets her. Mercury turned and barely hops away from the blast. 

"Not bad. You seem to anticipate my every attack. I'll give you credit, since any normal opponent would have been vaporized. Unfortunately, your luck is about to run out short!" 

"We'll see! I'm not even getting started yet!" 

_"Good, because I'm hoping you can provide me with some entertainment. This shouldn't take long and I'll be off to find the girl. Crushing any insect like this one should be a simple matter."_

**On another side of the city district**

The limousine was heading out towards the area where Babimon was attacking. Inside the limo were the Kaiba brothers. Seto kept that same smug look and his arms were crossed. He was truly anticipating the very moment he would step out and put an end to this so-called 'publicity stunt', or so he says. 

"Hey, brother. Do you really possibly think that this giant baboon is a publicity stunt? I don't even see any cameramen or actors. Heck, there's not even a set. These people are definitely running for their lives." 

"This is just a sham, Mokuba. I doubt that a giant monkey would even show up one day and decide to trash this city. I don't even want to hear the Egyptian God monster excuses, either. Those were merely freak acts of nature. Nothing more. This giant baboon is no different from those projectiles." 

"But, shouldn't we investigate from a farther distance? I don't think it's wise to go up close and personal." 

"Nonsense. This is the only way I can prove that this monkey is a fake." 

_"Doesn't he not remember what happened at Battle City? Those Egyptian god monsters may have been real, or it could have been just my imagination. They were just projectiles."_

"Limo driver. Speed it up. We're not going to miss out on this." 

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." 

As soon as the limo driver pressed on the gas pedal, Seto's eyes widened as several images appeared through his eyes. These flashback images looked very familiar. He remembered seeing them at the moment he had a duel with Ishizu. That was during the Battle City semi-finals. Seto shook off every thought of those 'images' and returned to reality. 

"Seto, what's the matter?" Mokuba asked with concern. 

"Nothing. I just felt light-headed." 

"Maybe we should turn back." 

"Nonsense. We're going to investigate this. I'm going to convince everyone that this is a cheap publicity ploy used to try to shut down my company. Damn conspirators will do anything to tarnish the Kaiba name." 

The limo passed by many avenues and shops along the way. There was one noticeable figure that chose not to flee from the city district. This individual has black, spiked-up hair with bangs covering parts of his face. His attire included a black t-shirt with matching black pants, a red vest over his shirt, his fore head is covered by a red bandana and his boots matched the color of his pants. His eyes are grass green with moderate-sized pupils. This teenage boy is the worldwide famous creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, Duke Devilin. 

Duke came to America to help promote his Dungeon Dice Monsters game throughout the country. Despite this, his tour in San Francisco has been put to a halt ever since Babimon started attacking parts of the city. 

"Hey, isn't that a limo from Kaiba Corp? That must be Kaiba! I heard he came to America for some reason. What a coincidence? He's going out to where that crazy monkey is running rampant. I had better check this out. Besides, that banana-brain ruined my tour and no one gets away with it!" 

Duke hopped onto his a black motorbike, which he had recently purchased during his tour. He got on and turned on his engine. He follows up Kaiba's limo to where Babimon was attacking. 

_"Who knows? Maybe this will be pretty interesting. I doubt even Kaiba has a snows ball chance in hell trying to tame this monkey. If this thing happens to be real, then his Blue Eyes isn't going to do crap."_

Duke's bike sped up faster through the streets and stopped to find the limo being parallel parked against a sidewalk. The Dungeon Dice creator parked his motorbike towards another sidewalk and flees into hiding. 

"There they are. Ok, Kaiba. Let's just see what you're made of, hot shot." 

**Shibuya District, Japan. Shibuya Market Area**

The three Inner Senshi were investigating numerous area of the Shibuya area. They had found evidence of Scrabmon that once patrolled the streets. They weren't very successful in their search and found no traces of any recent enemy occurrences. 

"It's no use, Mars," Sailor Jupiter said with a sigh. 

"Pharaohmon most likely moved every one of his Scrabmon to America. Don't you think?" Sailor Venus wondered. 

"Yeah and we're wasting our time. Ami is alone and doing everything she can to protect my sister. I just pray that they make it out. I couldn't stand the thought of my sister being held captive by those monsters." 

"Don't worry, Rei. Ami will carry out her promise. She's the brain of the team. They will pull through. It's a shame we can't use teleport over without Sailor Moon." 

"Jupiter. That's really assuring hearing that from you. Arigato," said Sailor Mars. 

Suddenly, the three sailor warriors felt a disturbance from within the air. They quickly turned and found themselves facing off with Agunimon and his fellow legendary warriors. Fairymon and Chakkoumon stood by his side. Blitzmon, Wolfmon and Lowemon were standing behind the trio. Sailor Mars walks up to Agunimon in a stare down. 

"What do you want, Agunimon?" the raven-haired beauty asked. 

"We need to talk." 

"Can't it wait? We're on an important assignment." 

"Well, I suppose, but we've been having our run-ins with the four latest legendary warriors." 

"You might recall Ranamon and Mercuremon, right?" Agunimon asked. 

"Yes, I remember. What about them? Have you been able to find out their true identities?" 

"We've been unsuccessful," Fairymon replied. "However, I think it would be best if we kept an eye out for them." 

"There's a good chance if we work together and pick up some clues to try to crack down on their identities. We know that they are human, but the question is if we can really trust them," Wolfmon said. 

"Sure, we'd be happy to help," Sailor Venus replied. "Besides, We haven't run into anymore of Pharaohmon's minions recently." 

"I find that odd. Where the heck are those annoying bugs?" Blitzmon wondered. 

"Blitzmon, you shouldn't go calling yourself annoying," Agunimon teased. 

"What are you… Hey, I resent that!" 

"We'll let you know if anything turns up," Sailor Mars said with a snap. "What we are doing now is more important than finding out those warrior's identities. I have a family member and a friend in trouble in America as it is." 

"Whoa, we didn't know!" Agunimon retorted. "A family member? You mean to tell us that the Scrabmon have fled to America? Why are you even standing around? If you were any family, you would go and save whomever is in trouble!" 

"How can I if we can't teleport over there without the whole sailor team?!" Sailor Mars snapped. "I have a friend helping me rescue my sister!" 

"Oh, I see. Well why didn't you ask any of our help? We could have digivolved into our beast forms and helped you cross over from here to America?" 

"Look, I don't need your help. My sister is in good hands as long as my friend is there. I'm sure they will turn out just fine." 

_"Poor, Rei. I can understand how she feels,"_ Fairymon thought. _"She's doing everything she can to help her sister. If only we would have learned sooner, we would have helped her."_

Sailor Mars turned away from the warrior digimon and walked off. Jupiter and Venus attempted to call her back to no avail. Sailor Mars seemed to want to have some time spent to herself to think over the chaotic situation. 

_"No, I don't need their help. I didn't ask for it. Ami is doing everything she can. My sister… You had better get out of there alive… Pharaohmon, you've pushed me too far… You've caused too much pain on everything that has ever crossed you. I promise we will meet again. You were only lucky to have survived my wrath, but next time I will finish where I left off."_

With one gasp of air, Sailor Mars let out a heart-felt cry, which echoed throughout the city. Birds flew away in the masses from her cries and people started to wonder where the cries were coming from. 

"I've never heard such a heart felt cry," Sailor Jupiter said. "Mars has rarely shown this much emotion, though there were instances. Pharaohmon has really struck where it hurts her the most." 

"I feel for her," Sailor Venus replied with a sigh. "Poor thing…" 

"Don't worry. We'll get Pharaohmon. Mark my words," Agunimon assured everyone. "He's not going to get away with these crimes." 

Looking on from a farther distance was the feline digimon, Felinismon. She listened to their entire conversation with a smile. 

**Shinjuku. Shinjuku Central Park. 6:40 P.M.**

Following an incident from the park, a massive group of people started fleeing from the park. The only reason for this was Brimstone, the fiery monster, had shown up to make his presence felt. He has yet to inflict any damage to the park, but the crowds did not hesitate to flee. Anyone with a brain would run from a massive demon, except perhaps individuals with super powers. 

In this case, there wasn't anyone around to stop him. Brimstone was free to do whatever he so pleases. That is until he felt a pair of energy signals. Brimstone looked around to find no traces of such individuals emitting these energy levels. 

He simply shrugged it off and walked off into another direction. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a single energy shot. Brimstone watched as the blast penetrated through a tree. The tree was then incinerated to the ground. 

"How's it going, neighbor?!" a punk-like voice calls out. 

Brimstone turned around and found a teenager with slicked back hair. This was none other than the famous spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi. The armored demon turned completely around and stretched his arms out. 

"I didn't think there would be anymore of you weirdos hanging around here. Did Pharaohmon send for you?" 

The monster did not reply to the arrogant teen and remained frozen. 

"Got a hearing problem? Maybe I can rearrange that face of yours and knock some damn sense into you." 

"Don't waste your time, detective. He's not going to comply to such a threat." 

"Huh? Now you're here, Hiei?!" 

Yusuke immediately turned to his left hand side and saw Hiei standing. The detective simply smirked by the demon's surprise appearance. 

"I've been following this monster and done my own investigation." 

"By the way, how's your arm doing?" 

"Not that it matters, but I should handle well." 

"Heh, typical Hiei. You don't reveal your weaknesses to anyone." 

"You're a fast one, detective. Now, let's focus on the matter at hand. Brimstone, if you were any kind of a warrior, you will accept our challenge." 

_"What? Me and Hiei working together? Well, that's a first."_

"I can assure you, detective. This will probably be the only time. If my arm was completely healed by now, I would have taken this thug myself." 

**"That's big talk coming from an injured warrior,"** the massively armored beast underneath his face mask. **"You wouldn't have beaten me either way. You do need all the help that you can get. Now, I'm you two will provide me with the entertainment I desire."**

"Ha, that's a lot coming from someone who's sure of himself," Yusuke threatened. "After we kick your ass, maybe you'll reconsider ever facing us again." 

**"Oh, I think I know what I'm doing. I can assure you fools that."**

With that said, Brimstone levitated a few feet from the surface and a fiery aura formed around his body. Yusuke and Hiei braced themselves. At the same time, they were feeling out Brimstone's battle aura. 

"We might be in some serious crap," Yusuke insisted. "That's okay. I've been without action anyway. What about you?" 

"I can handle, but don't expect me to be covering for you at all times." 

"I don't expect you to." 

**"Now, let us begin! Prepare to meet oblivion!"**

The two spirit detectives stood their ground while preparing themselves for Brimstone's upcoming attack. Hiei pulls out his sword and Yusuke readies his **Spirit Gun**. Brimstone flies out towards his two adversaries with fists coated with fiery auras. 

**Eastern Shinjuku District. 6:45 P.M.**

Several explosions erupted from many parts of the street area. Lance is seen flying across the district and unleashes an array of energy blasts. Gallantmon and Sakuyamon put up their defensive weapons to block off the shots. Hell Inumon rushes to Himura and Yui while covering them. He took several painful shots to his back. 

"Inumon!" 

"It's all right, Himura. I've taken a bigger ass-whooping than this. Ow, that hurts… Ekk… Ouch… Damn that almost burned my butt!" 

"I hate that guy! He's mean!" Yui cried out. "He loves hurting others." 

"I mean what you mean," Himura replied. _"But when is he going to stop with this offensive assault? He's not even giving us time to make a move."_

"Sakuyamon. I've got an idea." 

"Spill it. I'm not sure if I can hold up my barrier any longer. His assaults are continuous." 

"I want you to fly around him and distract him. Maybe once you distract him, I can catch him off guard with a **Lighting Joust**." 

"I thought you were against hurting him." 

"I am and I don't ever want to hurt another human. But, we could save Lance if we stun him long enough to break him free of Pharaohmon's control." 

"It's worth a shot. Ok, I'm in." 

"Make sure and tell the dog to help you out. We're going to need everyone's support." 

"Right." 

"Hey, you! You're name is Inumon right?!" 

Hell Inumon's ears perked out as his name was called to him. He faced the two bio-merged megas. 

"Yeah. That's my name. What is it? My butt's been scorched!" 

"I want you and Sakuyamon to distract Lance. I know it sounds insane, but trust me. I know what I'm doing." 

"Whatever, I just want to get back to him for trying to hurt my friends! Ok, I'm game." 

"Let's get moving right away," Sakuyamon said. 

_"Ok, Inumon. Resist. Must resist all temptations,"_ the canine thought with a smirk. _"Urge to control myself rising…"_

**(Play _Step Up_ by Drowning Pool from _The Punisher_ soundtrack)**

Sakuyamon leads off and flies out at Lance. The possessed teen quickly saw his adversary coming and maneuvers away to the side. Hell Inumon follows in pursuit as he leaps up with graceful agility. Lance managed to turn and toss an energy sphere towards Hell Inumon. 

"I don't think so, jack! Black Thunder!" 

The canine digimon sends out his patented lighting technique and swaps the sphere away. The evil teen growls in frustration, but was then caught off guard by Sakuyamon's staff shot. The staff shot sends Lance sailing across. 

"Now! Get him!" Sakuyamon exclaimed. 

Gallantmon nods his head and points his saber directly at Lance. The mega knight sends out a powerful energy blast through the tip of his lance sword. 

"Lighting Joust!!" 

Lance screams out as the blast came towards him with quick ferocity. He was then engulfed by the blast and cries out in agony like never before. 

"No! What if I made a mistake?!" Gallantmon calls out. "I just blasted a human being!" 

"Wrong, he's been put under Pharaohmon's spell. He wouldn't cooperate," Sakuyamon explained. 

"That's what you get for attempting to hurt my friends," Hell Inumon said under his breath. "Himura! Are you two all right?" 

"Yeah. We're fine," the boy responded. "Yui should be fine, too. Are you going to be all right?" 

"I feel a lot better after Inumon took care of that bad boy." 

Suddenly, there was a sudden chuckle heard from within the air. The digimon picked up on this chuckle as it slowly turned into that of evil laughter. The digimon were shocked at the turn of events that came to unfold. Their combined effort was not enough to put down Lance. 

"It can't be! How is was he able to take all of that?!" Gallantmon exclaimed. 

"Because he's a bad guy. They have a better excuse to take a beating and keep on ticking," Hell Inumon muttered. 

"Oh, very observant," the cynical Sakuyamon replied. 

_"These pathetic fools still do not realize whom they are dealing with. I can't believe they are still buying the crap I've spewed out. They are nothing more than just putty in my hand,"_ Pharaohmon said in Lance's thoughts. _"I'm just about fed up with this. I'm going to part them my farewell."_

"Lance! It's not too late! You can change your ways!" Gallantmon calls out. 

"Don't try to convince this guy," Himura said. "He has no heart. He tried to kill me and probably had intentions of causing harm to my sister." 

"He's right. We have to put him down right now. If we let him off the hook, what are the chances that he won't coming looking for us when our guards are down?" Hell Inumon stated promptly. 

The villain levitated on the ground and simply chuckled. His adversaries were busy arguing with one another and ignored the fact that he was around. 

"So, have I been forgotten? I'm feel so left out," Lance said. 

"We haven't forgotten about you! You have to end your partnership with Pharaohmon. He will end up disposing of you once your services expire," Sakuyamon said. "Make it easy on yourself. We don't want to take this too far." 

"Sorry, but my decision stands. You can't change the mind of those who have sold their soul. Wouldn't you sell your souls to gain anything you would ever desire? Money? Power? Perhaps, a chance to survive?" 

"I wouldn't sell my soul for anything. As long as I'm happy with my life, I have no desire to turn my back on anyone I care for; even if it is to gain power. My family and friends only matter to me," Gallantmon stated. "The same applies for each of us here, except you. Why do you give up on those who care dearly for you? Pharaohmon only craves for the death of every human being on this planet." 

"If that's the case, then so be it. I'll take the sacrifice of every human being just to get what I want. That even includes my very own parents." 

"You have no heart!" Yui cried out. "How can you even say that?!" 

"I've just about had it with this guy! He doesn't deserve our sympathy!" Hell Inumon growled. 

_"I'm not so sure about this,"_ Rika said within Sakuyamon's thoughts. _"This wouldn't something Lance would say. I have a hunch that this is Pharaohmon right in front of us."_

"Well, I guess we're finished with our little conversation. Can we now continue where we left off? I am getting anxious as it is," Lance said. "I'm not giving you any second chances. I finish you right now." 

**(End theme)**

With that said, Lance's body became coated with a dark purple aura of pure evil energy. The digimon trio braced themselves. The possessed teen throws out a single fist, while sending out a powerful energy wave that cuts through the concrete ground. Gallantmon leaps away from the energy wave, but Lance calls the wave back with a single hand signal. The energy wave came flying back like a boomerang and struck Gallantmon in the back. 

**(Play random Yu Yu Hakusho battle theme)**

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon cried out. 

"Heh. Hasn't anyone told you to never turn your back on your opponent?" the villain chuckled. 

"Black Thunder!!" 

Lance immediately put up a barrier, which managed to extinguish Hell Inumon's attack. The canine digimon snarled and charged out towards Lance. 

"This is far from being finished between us!" 

"Oh? I'd completely forgotten about you since these two came," Lance said with an arrogant tone. "Here let me make up for that." 

The possessed teen disappears from sight; thus he left Hell Inumon wondering the whereabouts of his enemy. Hell Inumon quickly picked up the boy's scent and turned to find Lance slamming a fist into his forehead. Hell Inumon lets out a painful cry as Lance sent him flying through a brick wall. 

"Inumon!!" Himura calls out. 

"Himura! Go check on him!" Yui said. "This monster is getting way out of hand!" 

"Yui! Then come and help me with Inumon. There's no point with you standing around like this. You'll be easy prey for that creep." 

"Ok, I agree." 

The siblings rushed over to the fallen digimon's side. This was utterly the last straw with Gallantmon. The knight sits up, while suppressing the pain from the energy shot to his back. The armor wasn't strong enough to protect him from Pharaohmon's evil magic. 

"Gaining a second wind now, are we? Well, I'm not about to let you regain your composure. Now, die." 

Lance puts out a hand and fires another energy blast, which was filled with pure malice. He unleashes it and targets Gallantmon. Sakuyamon attempted to jump in front of her friend, but the blast was traveling at a faster rate. She wasn't going to make it, until the blast deflected off of Gallantmon. Lance gasped in shock and watched as a red aura formed around Gallantmon. 

**(End background theme)**

"How is this possible?! Where is this fool getting this power?!" 

"You… I gave you chance, Lance… But you've pushed me too far," Gallantmon muttered with pure anger. "You don't give a damn about the people who brought you to this world. You've sold your soul for a devil." 

"Yes and I'd be happy to see weaklings die." 

"You've just demonstrated your position on humanity. You sicken me. You are no longer human in my view. You're just a waste of space." 

_"Yes, that's it. Get angry,"_ Pharaohmon thought within Lance's mind. _"I expect to get the same reaction from Yugi Muto. All I need to do is draw out the hatred out from out of you. It's that simple. Perhaps I can gain his Millennium Puzzle with that approach."_

Suddenly, Lance's thoughts were interrupted when Gallantmon's aura was emitting a bright glow. The possessed teen stood his ground and shielded himself with his own aura. 

"Now I'll get what I want, Takato. Perhaps I can gain something valuable from you that will be for my benefit." 

Sakuyamon looked on with caution towards Gallantmon. She hoped that he doesn't become careless and decide to maim Lance. Gallantmon's anger has completely transformed him into a completely different person. 

_"It's going to happen again,"_ Sakuyamon said. "Takato! You have to control yourself! You can't let him get into your head! He's toying with your feelings!" 

Himura lifted Hell Inumon up from the fallen debris with Yui's help. The trio looked on towards the face off between the two powers. Hell Inumon sensed the uprising strength from within Gallantmon. 

"Gallantmon's power is rising… That bastard does not realize what he's getting himself into…" 

"You mean to tell me that Gallantmon has the power to defeat him?" Himura asked. 

"It's not just that, but Gallantmon is gaining this new found power through his love of his friends. Lance's remarks have sparked a flame within him. He's getting what's coming to him." 

"If that assumption is correct, then this Lance guy is going down hard!" 

"I hope so," Yui said. "Go! You can take this creep down!" 

Not paying attention to their pleas, Gallantmon maintained his focus on Lance. He wasn't planning to hold back, but to give it his everything he has. Lance threatened to aid Pharaohmon on his quest of the annihilation of the human race, or so he claims. Gallantmon wasn't aware that his current target is in fact Pharaohmon himself. 

_"Am I doing the right thing? Is taking the life of a human being justifiable to sending a message to Pharaohmon? No, I don't think I can do this!"_ Gallantmon thought. 

Lance simply spread his arms out as if he were begging Gallantmon to fire his shot. Sakuyamon couldn't do anything since Gallantmon would be planning an unpredictable attack on the possessed boy. 

_"Oh no. He's struggling from within! Renamon! We have to stop him!"_ Rika said in Sakuyamon's thoughts. 

**Shinjuku Central Park**

Hiei found himself on the receiving end of a stomp treatment by Brimstone. The injured demon could barely hold a firm grip on his sword. 

**"I told you. It was a mistake to challenge me. You two are simply out of my league."**

Suddenly, Yusuke phases right in front of Brimstone and throws out a fist into the armored behemoth. His fist was coated with powerful spirit energy and was unleashed with great ferocity. 

"Did I just knock some sense into you, moron?" 

However, Brimstone faced Yusuke without a single scratch on his face. The fiery demon slams his fist into Yusuke's gut and sends up flying through the air. Hiei saw another opening of attack, but struggled to fight through the pain of his injured arm. 

_"He's wide open to attack. The fool can't even protect himself at the slightest moment."_

Brimstone turned to face Hiei, but found no traces of the demon. Suddenly, he felt a slight vibration from behind and immediately reacted to the sudden movement. Hiei came down with several slashes of his sword. Brimstone reacted to each sword swipe and shrugged them off with his fiery aura. 

"What?! His body aura is shielding his armor. His defenses are far too great for even my sword to inflict any sort of damage!" 

**"How observant, Hiei. I thought you and Yusuke would provide me the challenge I've been searching for."**

However, this did not stop Yusuke from rising to his feet. The resilient spirit detective stood despite injuries. His body was emitting a spirit aura, which indicted his surging power flowing through him. Brimstone felt Yusuke's power growing and faced him with great interest. 

**"Your power is growing. Interesting. I just might receive the fight I've been searching for. Give me everything within every fiber of your being, Yusuke."**

"Let me make this clear to make you understand. By kicking your ass, we're going to send a message to your boss, Pharaohmon. So you tell him that we're ready for anything he's got planned. Got it?" 

**"Fine. So be it. However, let us enjoy this moment. Maybe you can prove to be more effective than the legendary warriors and the Tamer brats. Let us hold back no longer!"** Brimstone said as the aura around his armor grew even bigger. 

Yusuke stood his ground staring down Brimstone with Hiei standing from the other side. The two spirit detectives prepared themselves for their biggest fight since the showdown with the Saint Beasts and the run-in with the Toguro Brothers during the Yukina rescue mission. Nonetheless, Hiei and Yusuke were prepared to take on Pharaohmon's strongest minion. 

**San Francisco. Middle City District. 1:10 P.M.**

Babimon walked through several buildings while searching for the whereabouts of Sailor Mercury. His nose managed to catch her scent. Sailor Mercury managed to hide behind a parking lot full of cars. Snuggling up next to her was Cammy. 

"He's coming. He's going to find us," whispered Cammy. "We're going to be found…" 

"Shh. If we keep quiet, then he won't find us." 

"Speak for yourself, he can just find out scent." 

"Then, we'll simply move to another location. It's all about confusing and tiring this beast." 

"Oh, I see. Wow, you really thought this through." 

"Now, if we get him fatigued enough, we'll be able to locate a perfect hiding location." 

Babimon continued his way into the parking lot and attempted to pick up their scent. Unfortunately, the pollution was preventing him from even picking up any human scent. 

"Where are they? They are gullible if they think they can hide from me any longer. This damn human pollution… I can't even pick up on their scent. I promised Lord Pharaohmon to bring him the girl. I can not let my lord down." 

The baboon leaps away and opens his mouth towards the parking lot. He was preparing to fire a powerful mouth blast, which would incinerate not just the cars but even Mercury and Cammy. This was going to be big mistake on his part. 

"I'll draw them out by inflicting some damage to this human hellhole. If you don't come out, then I'm going to lay waste to every pathetic human!" 

Screams were heard and large crowds of people fled the scene at the sight of Babimon. Sailor Mercury held Cammy tightly and hoped that Babimon wouldn't carry out his threat. Unfortunately, the baboon was not bluffing and was willing to carry out this threat. 

"Once last chance, Sailor Senshi! Bring the girl to me at once or these worthless lives shall be slain! No response? Fine! So be it!" 

With that said, Babimon prepared to unleash his devastating mouth blast. He was about to carry out his attack, until a thunderous cry echoed from the heavens. Sailor Mercury gasped once she made eye contact with a winged creature soaring over the city. 

"What is that? It looks like a… a dragon?" Mercury said. 

"Oh! I've seen one of those before," Cammy said. "I've seen them during these duel tournaments run by some guy named Kaiba. I thought they were supposed to be holograms." 

"Holograms. I'll need to scan this creature," Sailor Mercury replied after whipping out her mini-computer. 

"There's no need to scan it. That dragon is a hologram. But how does a hologram stand a chance against a real monster?" 

Babimon looked up towards the heavens and watched as the dragon landed down on the street. The monsters faced off with one another in a stare down. Babimon was annoyed over this sudden intrusion. 

"Who are you?!" Babimon growled angrily. "Why have you come intruding on my domain?" 

"Ha! That's funny. I don't quite remember there being a movie scene being shot here. You're not fooling anyone," an arrogant male voice calls out. 

Babimon looked around the area in search of the source. He looked up ahead to find Seto Kaiba standing on top of a building roof. The dragon flies down in front of Seto as if he were his guardian. Attached on Seto's left arm is the latest duel disk model with the Blue Eyes card on its surface. 

"Human! You dare stand in the way of Lord Pharaohmon's conquest?! You are making a major mistake." 

"Oh no. I know what I'm doing. Nice animatronics. You'd do nicely in those old school monster movies. Despite the realistic looks, you're not fooling anyone with the cheap act." 

"Fool! You think this is all an act? I'm afraid you are the one who is mistaken. Why don't I demonstrate? You seem confident, but that overconfidence will come back to haunt you." 

Seto simply smirked and nodded his head. Looking on from below was Mokuba. 

"Seto, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." 

Meanwhile, Duke Devilin found himself a perfectly hidden spot behind bushes. He was astonished by the size of Babimon, yet was surprised that Kaiba was standing up to the behemoth. 

"Has Kaiba lost it? What is he going to gain from this? Here I thought he was a nut case, but this puts the final nail to the coffin. He's lost it." 

"Now! Blue-Eyes White Dragon! White Lighting!" 

By his command, the Blue Eyes White Dragon fires it's own powerful blast. Babimon embraced the blast that came towards him with tremendous ferocity. Much to Seto's chagrin, Babimon plowed through the mouth blast with ease. 

"What?! He's plowed his way through my dragon's **White Lighting**?!" 

"Who's a fake now? Are you convinced human? Nothing your dragon can do can harm me, because unlike your dragon, I am real. No phony hologram will ever hope to stand in my way!" 

"Seto! You have to get out of there! Now! He's coming!" 

"What was he thinking?" Cammy said. "Only a fool would have done something like that!" 

"It looks like I'll have to step in once again. Babimon is seeking to find you not to fight any opposition." 

"But you can't." 

"I have to. It's my duty as a Sailor Senshi. Now you stay put, Cammy. You can't let yourself be exposed." 

Cammy convincingly nods her head and hides away. The blue-haired warrior rose up to her feet and attempted to walk over towards the hairy behemoth. 

She suddenly stopped as the dragon's body was emitting a bright aura. Everyone, including Seto, looked on with anticipation. Seto's eyes widened in surprise by the sudden turn of events. 

"What… What's going on?!" 

"Seto! What is it? Did you have anything to do with this?" Mokuba calls out. _"Why the Blue Eyes glowing? There must be a flaw within that duel disk. Could it be some form of freak accident?"_

"I'm seeing the visions again?" Seto muttered. "What are these visions supposed to tell me?" 

**(Play _Prime Audio Soup_ by Meat Beast Manifesto from _The Matrix_ soundtrack)**

As Seto looked deeper into his thoughts, he saw an image of the Millennium Rod and of his Egyptian ancestor. An image of the Blue Eyes White Dragon emerged from a stone tablet. The rod's power had somehow brought the dragon to life. 

_"The Blue Eyes?! It's alive?! What are these images telling me? What's the point of this? No, these are just tricks to try to deter my concentration."_

As soon as Seto turned back towards the battle, he noticed that his Blue Eyes White Dragon was kneeling before him. Apparently the Blue Eyes is displaying its full allegiance to its master. 

"What is this all of a sudden?" 

"I was just about to ask you that same question human," Babimon blurted out. "How were you able to bring that dragon to life?" 

"It's alive?!" 

Then, Seto noticed his duel disk already deactivated and the card was in his hand. The dragon was indeed brought to life without the use of the duel disk. Somehow, the visions had sent a strong connection to the Millennium Rod, which was hidden away by Ishizu and Marik after Battle City. Thus, this has triggered to the awakening of the dragon. It was no longer a holographic monster, but rather a real beast. 

"Amazing," Sailor Mercury whispered. "That dragon… It came to life somehow. My calculations are picking up a biological structure from within it. It's no longer simply a holographic image being transmitted. How is this possible?" 

Even Duke Devilin was astonished by this turn of events. For once, he wanted to cheer for Kaiba. 

_"Who would have ever thought that I would cheer for Kaiba? Then again, I'll choose his Blue Eyes over that overgrown baboon. Nail it to him!"_

"Well, whatever caused this, I wouldn't be laughing now, monkey man. You've crossed my Blue Eyes and I! You shall pay for underestimating me. Now, my Blue Eyes White Dragon! The enemy standing before us must be annihilated. Destroy him and bring back honor to my name! The world will know just who is the greatest! Attack my Blue Eyes!" 

The Blue Eyes White Dragon turned and faced the massive baboon. It let out a triumphant cry despite the presence of Babimon. 

**(End theme)**

"If it's a battle you want human, then you shall receive! I'm not here to destroy you, but I'll be happy to rid myself of all opposition! Let us battle and determine just who is the better monster!" 

Babimon charged out with a battle cry but not long before the Blue Eyes White Dragon flies towards the baboon. The monsters prepared themselves for an ultimate struggle of powers. 

Seto Kaiba's visions have enabled bring forth his Blue Eyes White Dragon to life. Now Babimon must face the dragon's ferocity, but will it be enough to stop the monkey demon? This allows Sailor Mercury enough time to relocate Cammy from the battle. Can Yusuke and Hiei put down the powerful Brimstone? And can Gallantmon carry out his attack on Lance? Lance plans on playing with Takato's emotions until then. Three showdowns and only three will come out with their heads held high. 

**[Preview]**

Takato: Hey, it's me Takato! Well, I'm left with a tough decision. Am I truly capable of taking the life of another human being? 

Inumon: Wait until he finds out that Lance is indeed Pharaohmon! 

Lance: Yes, I am the demon that has recently caused pain amongst the people in this city. Soon, I shall steal every soul on this pathetic planet and once again regain my ultimate power. It's only a matter of time before you will become one with me, Takato. 

Takato/Guilmon: No! We will stop you before that even happens, Pharaohmon! Mark our words! 

Brimstone: Yes, this is exactly what I've wanted. Yusuke. Hiei. 

Yusuke: We're getting started. We'll be sure to send a message to your boss. 

Babimon: What's this?! How is this happening?! Three Blue Eyes have combined into one? 

Seto: Prepare yourself! Your fate has been sealed, beast! 

Sailor Mercury: You could use some help there, no offense. This monster is trying to abduct a girl and I'm going to carry out my duty to ensure her safety. Eternal Make-Up! 

Takuya: Next episode is entitled… 

**Lance's Identity Unveiled! The Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon Sees Life!**

Yugi: You don't want to miss this! 

Seto: If you do, then you'll be sorry. 

Kanius: I've managed to get another chapter out of the way! I hope you Kaiba fans will be happy. Since I can't reply to reviews, you can send me your questions through e-mail. I've got to follow ff.net's rules. I'll be sure to post the next chapter of this by next week. Until then, peace! - 


	15. Lance's Identity Unveiled! The Ultimate ...

Kainus: Hey, everyone! I'm sure everyone has been waiting for the next chapter. Has it already been two weeks?! O.o Well, then. Let me make up for it, guys. For those of you who happen to be Seto Kaiba supporters, you're going to get a kick out of this installment! Don't worry about Yugi and his friends. They'll be back in the next chapter installment. 

Coral: Before we let you guys read, let us remind you that Himura, Inumon and Yui belong to Youkai Youko! So, allow us to shut up and let you guys get back to reading. Enjoy! 

**Lance's Identity Unveiled! The Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon Sees Life!**

**San Francisco. Middle City District. 1:10 P.M.**

"I wouldn't be laughing now, monkey man. You've crossed my Blue Eyes and I! You shall pay for underestimating me. Now, my Blue Eyes White Dragon! The enemy standing before us must be annihilated. Destroy him and bring back honor to my name! The world will know just who is the greatest! Attack my Blue Eyes!" 

The Blue Eyes White Dragon turned and faced the massive baboon. It let out a triumphant cry despite the presence of Babimon. 

"If it's a battle you want human, then you shall receive! I'm not here to destroy you, but I'll be happy to rid myself of all opposition! Let us battle and determine just who is the better monster!" 

Babimon charged out with a battle cry but not long before the Blue Eyes White Dragon flies towards the baboon. The monsters prepared themselves for an ultimate struggle of powers. 

"Whoa! I should have brought my video recorder!" Duke Devilin exclaimed. "This is one's not going to be pretty. Shoot. I shouldn't be sitting around here if they're going to wreck the whole city!" 

Just as Duke was about to flee, the Blue Eyes White Dragon swung it's mighty tail and sends Babimon skidding across the street. Duke's eyes widened in shock as the beast came close to crushing him. 

"That's it! I'm hightailing my ass out of here!" 

The dragon ascended across the city and fired out several blasts towards the fallen Babimon. Each shot made their mark on the baboon and inflicted damage to his massive body. Seto looks on proudly as his 'guardian' was taking it to Babimon with little effort. 

"That's it my Blue Eyes. I don't know how this happened, but I've once again proven that nothing stands in my way. Not even some overgrown animatronics." 

_"Hasn't anybody reminded him that thing is no fake?!"_ Duke thought. "He needs a little reality check!" 

Sailor Mercury and Cammy were in the background away from the battle. The sailor senshi was taken back by the dragon's sudden transformation into a real flesh and blood creature. Cammy walked back with a frightened look. Sailor Mercury puts her hands in behind Cammy and held her back. 

"It's all right, Cammy. Just stay close to me, ok? I'm sure this dragon will solve our problems." 

"I guess so, but we can even rely on it? What if decides to come after us." 

"Somehow, I don't think that will be a possibility. Trust me. We have to find safer ground." 

"Okay then. I trust you." 

Sailor Mercury takes Cammy's hand and leads her down the street. They were fortunate to get by Babimon without being detected. The baboon's attention was set solely on disposing of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The sailor warrior makes a turn into an alleyway and finds a hiding location for herself and Cammy until the fighting dissolves. 

"Ha! Is this all you've got?" Seto bellowed. "I don't know why I wasted my time here, but I had to know if this was a legitimate threat. It seems I'm wrong." 

"Seto! How's everything coming along?!" Mokuba calls out. "Is that thing even real?" 

"Like I've said before, it's a stupid animatronic. I can't believe I've wasted my precious time with a toy. What I like to know is how my Blue Eyes was summoned with my Duel Disk not reacting?" 

The elder Kaiba looked down at his Duel Disk and wondered how his favorite monster came to life. His device had deactivated on it's own accord. As a result, the Blue Eyes was brought to life by some form of mystical magic. But, how could mystical magic appear from out of nowhere and grant life to a hologram? There weren't any signs of Millennium Items used, plus Yugi was not present. 

This didn't matter to Seto, since he still utterly refuses to believe that "magic" had a factor into the dragon's summoning. The Blue Eyes White Dragon now has a distinct advantage over the fallen beast and prepared to unleash its fury. However, the dragon did not take into account that Babimon has nearly an unlimited level of stamina. 

"We're out of here, Mokuba. I told you this is was nothing more than just a fake," Seto said. "We're getting back to Kaiba Headquarters." 

"You got it. I'll let the limo driver know." 

Just as Seto was about to call off his dragon, he realized that it was not obeying his orders. Rather, the dragon continued to advance towards Babimon. The elder Kaiba did not understand and questioned his dragon's motives. 

_"What is going on here? Why isn't my dragon obeying my command? It should have left the field! Is this the result of a glitch in the… No, because my Duel Disk isn't activated right now! That means…"_

The dragon lowered it's head over Babimon and prepared to fire a devastating **White Lighting**. However, Babimon's eyes shot open and the beast immediately shot out an arm around the dragon's neck. Babimon sat up while gaining its second wind. Seto looked on as his dragon struggled against the might of Babimon's strength. 

"Damn it. What's the deal? Blue Eyes! I said return to me! This is insane… I should have complete control of it. That monkey… Could it actually be real? Did I have false hope of this situation? It seems I've underestimated it. But I refuse to believe that mystical magic had a hand in this. Besides, I don't have Yugi around to preach me over that crap. I have to overcome this predicament by myself." 

Sailor Mercury watched the struggle unfold through a window. She felt useless at the moment and could not stand around any longer. Now was the perfect opportunity to ward off Babimon and carry out her senshi duties. 

_"I can't hide here any longer, but I can't risk putting Cammy in danger. I promised Rei that I would protect Cammy. On the other hand, I must do what I can to stop this monster. What should I do?"_

"Sailor Mercury. Don't worry about me. You have a duty to carry out. There's a monster out there destroying everything in its path. I can't stand by to watch it destroy my home. My family will be put into harm's way if you let him go. Please, stop him…" 

"Cammy…" 

"Hurry! There's no time to lose! I'll stay here." 

With an assuring nod from Cammy, Sailor Mercury smiled and opened the window leading to the outside. She let out a deep breath and leaped out back to the battlefield. Cammy stood by to prevent herself from being seen by Babimon. 

"Good luck, Sailor Mercury. I believe in you!" 

**Eastern Shinjuku District. 6:50 P.M.**

The faceoff between Gallantmon and Lance was intensifying. The bio-merged mega was having difficulty of finishing Lance off with his **Shield of the Just**, since he would risk taking the life of a human being. Takato was left with his most difficult decision since nearly taking Beelzebumon's life. On the other hand, Lance didn't seem to mind if Gallantmon had attacked him, since he knew Takato would mentally breakdown. 

_"That's it, Takato. Kill me. Kill me and see how it feels to take another human being's life. Won't it just feel wonderful? It's quite a fascinating sensation,"_ Pharaohmon said in Lance's inner thoughts. 

"Gallantmon! You can't carry on with this! Halt your attack! Sakuyamon cried out. "Do you want to be considered a murderer for killing a human?!" 

"But… There isn't any other way… He's serving under Pharaohmon and has no regard for human beings! He probably killed his own family!" 

"But you don't know that!" 

"Maybe not, but I have to take this chance. Lance, this one's a message to your boss! If he has the guts to show himself, then he will expose himself out here now and face me!" 

"Oh, don't you worry, boy. He'll be here any minute now." 

"Good. Then, I'll send him a little message not to mess with me. You can be the one that delivers the message." 

"Is that so? I'm really trembling in my boots. Pharaohmon shows no fear. Hell, he's the one who will spread fear to this wretched human realm. You really think you stand a chance against his might?" 

Hell Inumon lifted himself from the ground with many injuries, but he fought through these injuries. Himura and Yui looked towards the face off with interest. Yui was growing frustrated and picks up a piece of debris. 

"Hey, you!" Yui called out to Lance. "You're not fooling me! I know for a fact that you're that Pharaohmon monster!" 

As soon as Yui said that, Lance turned and faced her. There was a look of shock written all over his face. He couldn't believe that the girl had discovered his true identity. 

_"What?! How was she able to discover my identity? Does this girl seem to have a strong sense of the supernatural?!"_

"You can't hide under that disguise any longer! What's the matter? Are you too chicken to get out of that body? Yeah, you know that my brother and these digimon are going to kick your butt!" 

"Yui? Don't tell me that this boy is Pharaohmon? That's insane!" Himura said. "If he was Pharaohmon, then why does he need the use of a human body?" 

"Because I assume he needs the feed off human energy to maintain his spiritual form," spoke Hell Inumon. "Remember those reports about people dying? Well, I think we're looking at our culprit. I bet he's collecting their souls to help feed his evil form." 

The Tamer megas had listened to Yui's revelation on Lance and turned their attention on the teen. Lance was beginning to laugh hysterically. His laughter was filled with evil and malice. Gallantmon no longer held back on his attack and targeted the possessed teen. 

"Pharaohmon! So you've finally shown yourself, you tricky little bastard," Gallantmon exclaimed. "You almost had us there! It's a shame that the girl revealed your identity. Isn't quite embarrassing." 

"There's nowhere for you to run, Pharaohmon. Release your control over Lance and reveal yourself!" Sakuyamon demanded. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that, foolish mortals," Lance spoke. "I'm not finished gathering human souls. This vessel has provided my evil soul with nourishment and protection. Besides, I'm doing this human a favor. Once I'm done with him, I shall spare his life and allow him to serve under my wing." 

"You're full of crap and you know it!" Himura cried out. "You have no regards for humans! You tried to kill my sister!" 

"I don't need to be convinced to take your life, Pharaohmon. You've stooped low," Gallantmon said. "Prepare yourself, Pharaohmon. You can't take all of us at once. You're trapped." 

"You don't have any Scrabmon to cover for your ass," Sakuyamon spoke. "If I were you, then I would pray." 

"Fools. You've clearly underestimate me. Who was just on the receiving end of a beating just a while ago? You shouldn't even be the ones giving idle threats. My power is slowly starting to return to me," Lance said as his hands were coated with mystical, purple auras. 

"You guys! I would get back if I were you!" Hell Inumon exclaimed. "He's going to attack! Look out!" 

"Too late! You should blasted me when you had the chance, Takato!" 

Lance lets out a cry and shot out a massive energy beam towards Gallantmon. The knight immediately put up his shield. However, the beam's power was overwhelming and pushed Gallantmon back. The mega cried out once the beam knocked the shield out of his grasp. It made complete contact with Gallantmon's exposed chest and sends him crashing through a wall. Sakuyamon responded to this and throws her staff at Lance. The possessed teen puts out his right hand and caught the staff. 

"That was pointless, Rika. You know you don't stand a chance." 

Lance tightly grasped the staff and used his power to crush the staff into fragments of data. Sakuyamon was taken back by Pharaohmon's sudden power increase. 

"Now, I do believe it was my turn to retaliate? Right? Good. Brace yourself!" 

Lance puts out his hands and sends out a massive beam towards Sakuyamon. The golden-clad warrior attempts to put up her barrier, but the beam made contact with her. Sakuyamon screamed and was sent skidding across the empty streets. 

"Heh. That was too easy. I've already taken two of those insolent Tamers. Yugi should be a simple matter then. That Millennium item shall be mine." 

Suddenly, something had caught Lance's attention. He turned to see Yui and Himura with a sickening grin. Hell Inumon stepped in front of the siblings with determination. 

"Now where were we? Ah, yes." 

"You better get back, Pharaohmon!" Hell Inumon demanded. "Or you'll have to deal with me." 

"As a matter of fact, I've lost interest in you. It's the girl I'm seeking interest in." 

Yui gasped and hid behind her older brother. Himura put out his arms with a death glare directed to Lance. 

"You had better lay a hand on her!" 

"Don't worry, Himura. He won't get come close to ten miles from her! I promised not only to protect you but Yui. It's best you and Yui get out of here. I'll take care of this perverted sicko. It seems he has a thing for little girls." 

"Be careful, Inumon," Himura said. "We believe in you." 

"Beat the heck out of this sicko!" Yui said. 

Hell Inumon stepped out onto the middle of the battlefield and encircled Lance. The siblings headed off out from the battle to locate a perfect hiding area. Hell Inumon leaped out onto Lance and delivers a claw slash across the teen's right shoulder. Unfortunately, Lance ducked under with his body bending backwards. 

"Okay, that is so cliché!" Hell Inumon said. "Get up and fight me like a…" 

Lance quickly sends a boot into Hell Inumon's gut. The canine leaps away while grasping his throbbing gut. Lance popped his neck into different directions and stretched out his arms. 

"That was refreshing. C'mon, I had just to pop my back. Give me a break here," Lance taunted the canine. 

"Don't toy with me, you bastard." 

"Such a dirty mouth from a sad creature. At least I have a father, or least this vessel does." 

"You're not being serious!" 

"But of course I am. You're the one who is not taking me seriously." 

"Shut up! Shut up!" 

Hell Inumon rushes out towards Lance and shoots out numerous **Black Thunder** blasts. The teen dodged each shot by leaping around. The canine was becoming irritated with the villain's resiliency. 

"I can't even make my mark on this guy! Hold still!" 

"I am giving you a chance to hit me. You're just too slow. I thought you would have made me sweat by now. You're no different from Gallantmon and Sakuyamon. What kind of a chance do you have against me once I release my true form out of this vessel?" 

_"He's right! Just how scary can his real form be? If I can't beat him now, then he's surely going to hand my ass to me."_

Rising out from the debris, Gallantmon managed to shake off the cobwebs and idly walked over the debris. He tried to gain focus over his surroundings and located Lance. He noticed that the teen was confronting Hell Inumon without paying attention to the knight. This gave Gallantmon an idea. 

"His back is turned. Now is the perfect opportunity to attack when he has his guard down. All right, Hell Inumon. You have him distracted. Now make sure to keep him that way." 

Lance started to walk over towards Hell Inumon and raised his hands to unleash his next attack. The canine growled at the teen and managed to suppress his painful look. If he were to expose his weaknesses, then Lance will surely target his wounds like a hungry shark. 

"I think you're on your last leg, Inumon. You won't last much longer in this condition. I'll make this as quick and painful as I can." 

Gallantmon slowly crept up from the debris and targeted Lance with his shield. Fortunately, his back was turned and vulnerable to any form of attack. The knight was gunning for his most devastating finisher, the Shield of the Just. 

"You might have me beaten, Pharaohmon… But I swear that you'll never go anywhere near Himura and Yui… I'll die before a heartless bastard like you ever lays their hands on them." 

"Oh really? Then, I guess you must really want to die. I'd be more than happy to oblige." 

After finishing his sentence, Lance let out cry and raised his hands over Hell Inumon. Just as he came close to piercing through Hell Inumon's gut, the teen noticed a slight smirk on the canine's chagrin. Lance immediately turns around and was faced with an overwhelming blast of energy. His eyes widened when he got a glimpse of Gallantmon standing with his shield in intact. 

**"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!!" **

"DAMN YOU!!! THIS WON'T DESTROY ME!!" 

With that said, Lance put his hands out in front of him and caught the blast head on. He struggled under its overwhelming force and summoned most of his strength. 

"He's actually holding it back! C'mon! This can't be happening! This is just our luck!" 

"You're going to have to do better this than, Takato! You have got to do better than this! This is not strong enough!" 

"I won't be overwhelmed by the likes of you! I won't be overtaken!" 

Hell Inumon rises from the ground and looks over between the struggle. He had an idea and rushed out towards Lance. The teen noticed Hell Inumon reaching over towards him and puts out one hand. The canine leaps over Lance and bites onto his left leg. The teen cried out in agonizing pain and felt Inumon's canines sinking deeper through his skin. 

**"DAMN YOU!! YOU STUPID SON OF- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO!"**

Lance tries to kick Hell Inumon off of his leg, but was starting to lose ground against Gallantmon. The knight puts forth more energy into his beam and sends it back at Lance. The beam engulfs Lance and sends him flying back through a building wall. Hell Inumon managed to maneuver away from the devastating shot, but was knocked back. Within moments, the teen was buried underneath piles of rubble and debris. 

The knight kneeled down and managed to catch his breath. He wasted nearly every ounce of his reserved energy to unleash the attack. He looks over to Hell Inumon and sighs a heavy relief. It seems the canine would do fine despite his injuries. 

"It's a good thing he managed to stay," Gallantmon said. "I don't know how to thank him. I didn't think I would have beaten him so easily… Let's never do that again…" 

Hell Inumon rises once again while limping on his right front leg. While licking his wounds, Gallantmon stepped over towards him. The canine put up his guard until the knight held out a hand. 

"Thanks again, Inu…" 

"Just call me, Inumon. This is my champion form, Hell Inumon. Boy, you sure did a number on that punk." 

"If it weren't for you, he would have overtaken me. You think you can help me pull Sakuyamon from out of the rubble?" 

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem." 

"Ok, then. We'll go find your friends afterwards. I'm sure they are worried about your safety." 

"Nah, Himura pretty much knows that I'll survive. It's Yui that worries for me." 

"Oh, well then. We'll give her a surprise visit then." 

"Man, I sure could go for some hot dogs and fries right about now. Oops, there I go being a glutton again." 

Suddenly, there was a momentary vibration from beneath the rubble. Gallantmon was the first to pick up on this and turns around to where the enemy was wasted. He looked around the area where he stood and picked up on an uprising power. Hell Inumon also sensed out this sudden power up and picked up on the vibrations. 

"Um, something tells me that our job is far from over," Hell Inumon said. "Don't you think so?" 

"I couldn't be…" 

Their worst nightmare would now rise from the ashes and reveal himself to be unscathed. Yes, Lance had survived the Shield of the Just, which Beelzebumon managed to barely survive. But in Lance's case, he showed no signs of fatigue and damage. The teen lifted his head facing his adversaries with his eyes emitting a demonic, crimson glow. A creepy smile crept on his pale face. 

"Shit! That didn't do jack squat to him!" Hell Inumon pointed out the obvious. "So you've got anything else that can put him down?" 

"It… can't be… There's no damage to his body! But I saw him take it head on! That should have forced the spirit out of his body!" 

"Well, buddy… It didn't work… Nice try, though," the canine muttered. 

Lance started to levitate from the ground and crossed his arms. His body crackled with a dark purple aura and streaks of lighting. Now Gallantmon and Hell Inumon definitely had something to work for. 

"Pitiful. Just pitiful. I expected so much from you, Gallantmon," Lance said. "Here I was beginning to worry about the likes of you. Its no wonder Babimon defeated you effortlessly." 

"Maybe so, but I've gotten better since then. The next time I face him, I won't go easy on him. As for you, I wouldn't be flying up there with that stupid grin." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. If you had any guts, then you'd come down here and…" 

Just as he was about to finish his sentence, he noticed that Lance was gone from above the air and was standing next to him. 

"You were going to say?" 

Hell Inumon tried lunging at the possessed boy, but he caught only invisible air. He looked around to find no traces of Lance. 

"Where did he go?!" Gallantmon asked. 

Lance reappeared on top of a lightpost with the same grin. He puts his hand out and sends an energy ring towards Gallantmon. The ring widened and immediately attached itself around the knight's torso. He lets out a horrifying scream once Lance snapped his fingers. The ring sent a over a thousand volts through Gallantmon's body. Not only was the digimon feeling the pain, but Takato was also on the receiving end of the threshold. Hell Inumon could only look on with utter horror while listening to the dual warrior's screams. 

"Eh, eh. I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

"Just let him go! You're going to kill him like this!" 

"That's the whole point, you mongrel. I need to be convinced how much a human body can take so much." 

"Human body? You're not making sense! This is clearly a digimon! Wake up!" 

"No, you need to wake up. This digimon is a hybrid. They're a rare breed, but very common in this realm. I find their biology to be interesting." 

With another snap of his fingers, the attached ring sends another thousand volts of electricity jolting throughout Gallantmon's body. The possessed teen found himself to be enjoying the moment and snaps his fingers for the hell of it. The canine could not stand the torture any longer and howled in rage. 

"So, you want to join him?" Lance said. "I'd be more than happy to oblige." 

"You're heartless. I don't understand why you want to cause pain on humans. What do you have against them? They are not our enemy!" 

"Why don't you ask yourself this? 'How am I so dependant on humans?' Haven't you wondered why?" 

"Yes. I understand my position. My duty is to protect Himura and Yui. They show their gratitude with love towards me. I'm very sure you've never received a single dose of love in your life. I bet you never lived a happy life. So you take out your sadness out on other people." 

"No, I've gained more power without anyone's love. I don't care for such a delusion. Love is such a disgusting concept. There is no room for love when it comes to conquest. It's not necessary. Go ahead and accept this trait you call 'love', but I've chosen my path to inflict pain and death on those I hate." 

"Then, I have no choice but to express my disgust for your kind, Pharaohmon. If what Yui says is true, then you're just using that human vessel to help your real form grow." 

"How perceptive of you, mongrel. You catch on quick. It's only a matter of time before I leave this vessel and expose the sheer magnificence of my true form. You will know what true fear is and I don't mean the boogey man." 

"I've heard enough!" Hell Inumon exclaimed. 

The champion digimon's body exploded with a fiery blue aura. Lance responded with his own aura clouding his form. Their auras collided with one another and exploded on contact. 

"Oh, I almost forgot," Lance said while clapping his hands. 

This resulted in Gallantmon to being released and shattering the ring in the process. The knight fell to his knees, while being completely drained of his energy. 

"There. At least I showed a little gratitude for your friend. Oh and how can I ever forget about your partner and his sweet, innocent sister?" 

"What are you trying to say?!" 

"I'm sure they'll be pleased with the surprise I've left for them." 

"You don't mean?!" 

The teen shrugged his head and pointed out to the city. This could only mean one thing and it concerned Himura. The siblings were in trouble and Inumon had to be there to rescue them. 

"Himura! Yui! I'm coming!" Hell Inumon calls out. "You two better all right!" 

Lance levitated down and turned away from Hell Inumon. Obviously, the villain had set a trap that could lead Inumon into a battle with another one of Pharaohmon's henchmen. Gallantmon knew better as he rose from his knees. 

"You're not fooling me," Gallantmon spoke up. "You're just leading him into a trap! You bad guys need more original material." 

"On the contrary, your friend isn't the one who's going to be the one who bites the dust." 

"You… No! You wouldn't stoop that low!" 

"Oh, can I really?" Lance asked. "I can stoop even lower. Do you want to see what I'm capable of?" 

"I'll pass… Why don't you just finish me? My guard is down… What's wrong? Are you afraid?" 

"No." 

Gallantmon was confused by the villain's motives. Normally, any bad guy would take advantage of an injured hero. But it seemed Pharaohmon had other objectives in mind. 

"I'm simply saving you for later. Sharpen on your skills and you might pose a bigger threat to me." 

_"What? He's giving me another chance? That's unexpected."_

"Next time, however, don't expect me to give you this opportunity again. I'll simply kill you then." 

Just then, Gallantmon found a figure emerging from underneath a pile of rubble. It was none other than Sakuyamon. The knight rushes over and pulls Sakuyamon out. She was hurt from the falling debris that had temporarily taken her out of the fight. 

"I see you've managed to recover your woman, Gallantmon. Heed my word though. You had better get your skills sharpened like I said. Who knows? Maybe you can fight me when I've left this vessel. Wouldn't it just be nice to fight me in my true form?" 

"We'll stop you from ever reaching that goal." 

"Oh come now. You've given me such idle threats a little while ago and I still defeated you. At this point, you wouldn't last two minutes with me in my true form." 

"We'll just see, Pharaohmon! You won't be so lucky next time! We'll be ready for you…" 

"I hope so. In the meantime, I would go find Inumon if I were you. Those kids are about to learn never to cross my path and they are going to pay for it with their own blood on Inumon's hands." 

With that said, Lance instantly vanishes from sight and left the knight to flee from the area. While carrying Sakuyamon over his shoulder, Gallantmon rushes out to locate the whereabouts of Hell Inumon. 

"There! I'm beginning to pick up on his whereabouts. Hang on, Inumon! Pharaohmon has set a trap on these kids! That unforgiving bastard is toying with us. I won't ever forgive him for tormenting those kids!" 

**Elsewhere within Shinjuku District**

Himura and Yui were running down a long street. The boy stopped to catch his breath after such a long marathon-like run. 

"You could be the next Olympic running champion for Japan, Himura," Yui said with a giggle. 

"Nah, that's wishful thinking… I think we should be out of danger." 

"What about Inumon? Surely he's not…" 

"Don't even say it, Yui. He's fine. If anything, Inumon would come right back to us. He has too much pride to be beaten by that monster." 

"But I wonder why that kid was possessed in the first place." 

"I need to know how you were able to see a dark spirit in that boy? Tell me. Are you able to see dead spirits and ghosts?" 

"Well, sort of… I can definitely see ghosts and anything of the supernatural. That's why I was able to find an evil spirit inside of that guy." 

"I see… Let me ask you another question. Have you been able to see our parents?" 

"As in their spirits? No, I haven't… Sorry… I wish I could… I miss them so much." 

"Me too. But they'll always be in our prayers." 

Yui gave her elder brother an assuring nod and a hug. The boy held his sister tightly next to him. But little did they realize that a pair of crimson eyes penetrated from a dark alleyway. The creature set his sights on the siblings like fresh meat. This was supposedly the minion sent by Pharaohmon to deal with the siblings. Soon, Himura and Yui will realize the danger in store for them. 

**Shinjuku Central Park**

Another showdown was ensuing in the park with two spirit detectives and a powerful fiery beast. Brimstone had been dominating the handicap brawl with Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei. He proved his superiority over the Tamers and the legendary warriors beforehand. Not even Yusuke's **Spirit Gun** were ineffective against Brimstone's fire aura. Hiei's sword could not even make a single dent on the monster's armor. Despite their efforts, Brimstone proved to be a formidable opponent. 

"Damn. My Spirit Gun works like crap against this guy!" Yusuke cursed. "Any bright ideas?" 

"You're looking at me for strategy? Leave that with Kurama, detective." 

"Too bad Kurama isn't here now. Besides, you wouldn't be much of a strategist anyways." 

"Hmph, how observant." 

Brimstone stepped forward as each footstep melted through the concrete. Yusuke felt the overwhelming heat emitting from Brimstone's aura. It was amazing that such a monster could survive under such extreme body temperatures. Any normal human would have been incinerated if one made close contact with Brimstone. 

"I'm surprised this guy hasn't melted our damn skin," Yusuke said. "Does he even have a weakness?" 

"Pharaohmon's not so incompetent after all. He was able to recruit quite a monster," Hiei remarked. "But it's going to take more than you to take my life. If only I could put some good use to this arm." 

"You think its' already healed by now?" 

"I suppose. I can give it a try." 

Hiei drops his sword and gathers enough spirit energy through his entire body. That energy is then transferred to his right arm. Immediately reacting to this transfer, a great deal of pain shot through his right arm. But, Hiei gritted his teeth and battled through the threshold. 

"Yes… It's coming along well… Just a little more…" 

"All right, then. I'll hold him off while you get that arm working. Besides, I have a few more shots of my spirit energy. I have to make them count." 

Yusuke rushes off towards Brimstone while holding out a single fist packed with pure spirit energy. The fire apparition gathered more energy and transferred it into his right arm. 

"That fool. Does he not realize that his spirit energy will be not effective? He doesn't think clearly." 

Brimstone stopped while Yusuke came charging closer towards him. The spirit detective throws his fist forward and rams his right fist through Brimstone's aura. The armored beast was caught in surprise as the detective's fist made contact with his chest armor. 

**"SHOTGUN!!"**

With a sound blast of a real gun, Yusuke's energy beam shot out into multiple blasts. Brimstone is sent flying back while each spirit blast destroyed his fiery barrier. Urameshi lands back on the ground and caught his breathe. He had used more than enough of his spirit energy. Unfortunately, he has only a few shots and that would not do him any favors. 

"Crap. I don't have enough energy to shoot off another Shotgun blast. I knew I should have gone to see Genkai about that. Then again, I'll probably be put through another six months of hell." 

"Detective! Was that enough to put him down?!" Hiei calls out. 

"Psh. I doubt it. He's a freaking wall of fire! What do you expect me to do? Throw a bag of baking soda at him to put his fire out?" 

"You don't have to do anything. You've helped me gather enough energy to retaliate against him." 

"You have enough for that dragon?" 

"No, but I have other techniques at my disposal. Now stand back and watch." 

Hiei stepped forward and puts out his fists. The demon summoned forth the spirit energy surging through his right arms and created a fiery aura around his arm. Brimstone quickly reacted to Hiei's power up and jumps back onto his feet. 

"So, I see you're still alive. That's good. I could use you as a guinea to my little experiment." 

_"Hiei. What are you thinking? He clearly kicked our asses a few minutes ago. Without that dragon of yours, we're really screwed."_

Brimstone pumped his body and let out a horrifying roar. He immediately produced an aura around his body as he prepared himself against another one of Hiei's offensive attacks. On the other hand, Hiei remained cool and calm as ever. 

"Yes, you keep gathering that energy. While I may not have my dragon, I can use other techniques to my disposal. Now prepare yourself!" 

The powered-up demons started charging towards one another. Brimstone threw out his right fist and shot out a flame shot. Hiei leaps up and instantly vanishes. This caught the towering beast off guard and momentarily distracted. Brimstone suddenly noticed a figure coming down at him from above. Hiei came flying down as he slams his dark flamed-fists through Brimstone's aura and through his armor. The monster roared with pain while being shot backwards. 

**"FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!!"**

Hiei pounces back onto Brimstone and repeatedly rams his fists into Brimstone. The armored beast goes flying through the park forest and through several brick walls. The tri-eyed demon maintained his offense while sending Brimstone even further through the park. Fortunately, there were barely any bystanders to get in the way of the fight. 

"How were you two able to do this?!" 

"It's called never underestimating your opponents. I guess Pharaohmon never taught you that lesson. Once I dispose of you grunts, then your boss will be next on my hit list." 

With one final blow, Hiei sends Brimstone soaring up across the street and leaves him lying under a pile of cinders. Hiei runs across to find out that he was standing at the location where Lance had fought Gallantmon. He knew that his attack did not cause this destruction, but he hunched over to find Brimstone buried. 

"What could have caused this? I know my blast could have wasted a building wall, but this is way too much damage. Someone was here before and the damage seems fresh. Oh well. It's not my problem. At least I brought down this behemoth." 

Suddenly, a hand pops out from the ground and grabbed Hiei by his right leg. The demon reacted to this and delivers another flame-coated fist into Brimstone's facemask. This stunned the beast and temporarily put him out. 

"Hiei! What's the deal?!" Yusuke asked from the background. 

"Nothing really. I just took care of the problem. I don't even sense that much spirit energy from him. I presume he's near his last life." 

Yusuke came running across the devastated field and saw Hiei standing on top of the piled debris. He looked down to find Brimstone under the pile of cinders. 

"What the hell? Did you-" 

"If you're wondering what might have caused this, I don't know. All I did was put down our friend here." 

"You claim that he's dead?" 

"Yes, his spirit energy is fading and signifies that he is on his last life." 

"I sure hope that you're right." 

"If I'm not, then we'll just have to fight him again. That simple." 

"Whatever. If you say he's dead, then I can't…" 

The spirit detective turned and heard police sirens being sounded off. He looks over to Hiei and nodded his head. 

"I'm not worried about them. You're the one who needs to get out of here." 

With that said, Hiei instantly vanishes from sight and leaves Yusuke alone amongst the debris. 

"Yeah. No need to worry about me. I can find my way out of those damn predicaments." 

Yusuke runs off from sight while at the same time avoiding any contact with bystanders. The last thing he would need is a field of cops chasing him. 

As soon as the authorities arrived at the devastated site, they examined the debris to find no signs of activity. Apparently, there were no witnesses who had witnessed the situation. 

"What the hell could have done this?" a rookie cop wondered. "This couldn't have been a terrorist bombing." 

"There's no telling," replied a veteran officer. "Looks like we have another cover up story for tonight's news, men. Let's call for any witnesses. Move out!" 

Just then, a hand immediately pops out from underneath the rubble and shoots out a blast that clears away the debris. The cops jumped away from the explosion, but were on the receiving end of a backlash effect. Brimstone levitated out from the rubble and searched for the whereabouts of the spirit detectives. 

**"Damn. Where did they do? We didn't even get a chance to finish where we left off."**

Brimstone turned around to find cops looking up towards him. Without warning, they started firing off shots at him. The armored demon did not seem phased as each bullet melted against his heat barrier. 

"Incompetent humans. Your modern weaponry stands no chance against my power. If I were you, I would turn and retreat. You are merely wasting my precious time." 

The cops stood around while not saying a single word. They knew full well about the Devas that once attacked Shinjuku nearly a year ago. Obviously, they were smart enough not to piss Brimstone off. The fiery demon flies off into the far distance in search of the spirit detectives. 

"So, um… you want to report this to the chief? This could make the ten o'clock news," another rookie said. 

"Will you shut up?! Can you read the headlines?! 'Monster Makes the Shinjuku police his personal bitch?!'" 

"Um, no…" 

"I should have retired years ago. I'm too old for this." 

**Western Shinjuku District**

Hell Inumon found himself running across the streets in search of the siblings. He had called out to them, but received no reply. 

"Yui! Himura! Where are you?! Answer me!" 

Immediately, he stopped to catch his breath. Running that long path had drained him more of his energy. Normally, he could travel long distances, but his fight with Lance had worn him out quite a bit. 

"Himura… Where are you guys?" 

Suddenly, there was a girl's scream heard from the background and Hell Inumon's ears perked. He immediately recognized this girl's screams and fled out deeper into the city. He followed the trail of her voice. 

"Yui! I'm coming! That bastard had better not put his hands on you!" 

As he turned into the right corner of the street, he found Yui and Himura backing away from a mysterious wolf-like figure. Hell Inumon immediately responded to the creature and leaps onto it. Himura grabs Yui while the two canines clashed. 

"Inumon! Be careful! This monster tried to ambush us just a moment ago!" Himura exclaimed. 

"I heard Yui crying out for me," Hell Inumon said while struggling against the creature's tremendous strength. "Are you all right, Yui?" 

"I'll be fine." 

"As for you… How dare you try to kill my partner and this innocent girl! Tell me, did Pharaohmon send you?" 

"And what if I was?" the creature replied in a deep growl. 

"Who are you?! You don't seem like any ordinary digimon…" 

"I'm Shadow Metalgarurumon." 

"I see… So you're a mega level? I didn't know Pharaohmon continued recruiting you grunts…" 

"I was ordered to kill these children. Now step aside and I just might spare you." 

"Never. You mess with them, then you deal with me." 

"I gave you a chance to walk away, but you just signed your own death warrant! Die!" 

"I don't think so!" Himura calls out. "Hell Inumon! Do you have enough energy to digivolve to mega?" 

"I think… I seem pretty worn out though…" 

"We'll give it a shot!" Himura said as he held out his D-3. "Digivolve, Hell Inumon!" 

The D-3 reacted to the boy's command and thus Hell Inumon was coated with a bright aura. Shadow Metalgarurumon leaped back and watched his new adversary take on a new form as a result of digivolution. 

**EVOLUTION!!**

"Hell Inumon mega shinka!!" 

Standing before the siblings was a bipedal warrior with a medieval knight's body armor. In between his chest armor was a golden pendant. Despite his human stance, he was still wolf-like in appearance. On his back was a pair of swords. His power was overwhelming especially after his struggle with Lance. 

"Youkai Inumon!!" 

Shadow Metalgarurumon growled in defiance as Youkai Inumon came walking towards him. Himura smiled with pride with Yui standing by his side. 

"Go for it, Inumon!" 

Youkai Inumon pulls out his swords and prepared himself against Shadow Metalgarurumon. Suddenly, the dark metal wolf turned to find Gallantmon arriving at the moment. He leaped away and took off into the far distance away from the group. 

"We shall settle this later, Inumon! I let you off easy this time, but you won't be so lucky next time!" 

"Hey! Get back here, punk! We haven't even gotten started!" Youkai Inumon exclaimed. "Coward!" 

"If I were you, I'd protect those children! Until then, watch your back!" 

Youkai Inumon cursed nearly every curse in the dictionary and slams his fist into the concrete. Himura walks over and puts his hand on his partner's shoulder. 

"We'll be ready for him next time. Don't beat yourself up over it." 

"I know. You'll get another chance," replied Yui. "Besides, I love you're mega form." 

"Is everybody all right?" Gallantmon asked. "Well, that's good. Whoa, nice mega form, Inumon. Never thought you would have this in you." 

"Well… sometimes I surprise myself. Oh, you're friend seems to be out of it." 

"Yeah, but she's managing to come around," the knight replied. 

"That's good…" 

Gallantmon lays Sakuyamon on the street while she was starting to regain her senses. Youkai Inumon kneeled next to the knight. 

"Need some help?" 

"I suppose. Here, you can lift her head." 

"Sure," the canine replied. 

As soon as Youkai Inumon kneeled closer to Sakuyamon, an overwhelming sensation overcomes him. A widening grin forms on his face as he placed his hand over Sakuyamon's bottom and began to caresses it. Himura took notice of his partner's devious antics. 

"Hey! Just what the hell are you doing?! That's sick!" 

"What's he doing, brother?" 

"Yui! Don't look!" Himura replied while covering Yui's eyes. _"Eh, this isn't going to be pretty. I'll give Inumon another five seconds before she kills him. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."_

**SMACK!!!**

Sakuyamon immediately sat up with her fist held high and Yukai Inumon being sent straight into the heavens. Gallantmon jumped back by the female's ferocious assault and moved away. 

"PERVERT!!!" 

_"Heh… At least, it was well worth it…"_ Youkai Inumon thought with a grin. 

"Oh, Inumon… How embarrassing," muttered Himura. 

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Sakuyamon," Gallantmon said. _"Ok, Guilmon. Five bucks says that Renamon places a sexual harassment charge on Inumon after that one."_

"OF ALL THE… THAT PERVERT!" Sakuyamon screamed angrily. _"You're not the only one complaining, Renamon. He's so dead! No wonder you never had a boyfriend."_

Everyone, except Sakuyamon, laughed it off while Youkai Inumon plummeted back through the ground. The female digimon runs over and started kicking away at the fallen canine. 

"Ok! I give! I give!" Youkai Inumon cried out. "Himura! Help me!" 

"You sick little pervert! I ought to press on you sexual harassment charges!" 

"Thank god I'm still underage," Himura said. "I don't think I ever want to grow up. Inumon may be my faithful partner, but he's shown me how low grown men can stoop themselves to." 

"Um, Himura. I still don't get it." 

"You'll find out in a few years, Yui. Trust me." 

"Ok, then." 

Gallantmon rushed in to restrain Sakuyamon from attempting to 'kill' Youkai Inumon after the little devious act he had committed. 

**Shinjuku Hospital**

Lance managed to sneak through the hospital without being detected by security guards. He walked down a hall and opened a door, which lead him into the room where his parents were resting. 

The teen smirked and sat down on the chair next to his mother's rest bed. Suddenly, he received a telepathic message from Shadow Metalgarurumon. The teen replied to the mega's message. 

_"Report to me, Shadow Metalgarurumon. Did you manage to kill those two brats?" _

"No, there was interference from that Gallantmon. He surely would have prevented me. Also, Inumon managed to digivolve into his mega form. I'm afraid the numbers were much too great against me." 

"No, you should have taken care of them. Gallantmon was clearly drained of his power. You should have beaten Inumon with ease." 

"My apologizes, Lord Pharaohmon. Next time, I shall ambush the children when their partner is not present." 

"That's not the point. That retched Inumon follows them everywhere. I'm giving you one last chance to carry out your duty. If you can't execute those children, then you shall suffer the consequences. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, my lord. I shall not fail you next time." 

The teen cut off his telepathic conversation with Shadow Metalgarurumon and tightened his fists. He turns his attention over the couple in their dormant states. 

"You know it's such a shame. This vessel tells me that his parents did not give him the proper attention. Oh well. They had what's coming to them and I did this boy a favor. Their souls are now apart of me. It's only a matter of time before I am released from this body and those who oppose shall fall. You hear that, Takato? Yugi? Your fates shall soon be sealed. I will purify this world into my own paradise. Humans, your time as the dominant species is just about up. The darkness is on the horizon…" 

**San Francisco. Middle City District. 1:20 P.M.**

The struggle between Babimon and the Blue Eyes White Dragon continued while Seto Kaiba looked on with disbelief. His dragon was now on the receiving end of a thrashing. The baboon lifted the dragon and executed a power bomb wrestling maneuver onto a car. The mystic beast landed back first and crushed the automobile. Babimon lets out a victory roar that echoes throughout the city. 

"How can this be happening?! My Blue Eyes… how is it being challenged like this?!" 

"Seto…" Mokuba whispered. "Don't lose hope on the Blue Eyes. Maybe, Yugi was right… Maybe these monsters can come to life. All you have to do is believe, Seto." 

The elder Kaiba looks on with a blank stare while the Babimon started marching towards the fallen dragon. Duke Devilin made sure to remain at a safe distance and hid inside a shop. 

"Ok, this is getting too weird for me! Not to mention that it's getting way out of hand! I should have known better than to start my tour here. I'm not about to get a good reception with my Dungeon Dice Monsters if this incident forces me to cancel my tour! It's a damn conspiracy!" 

Just then, Duke paused for a moment to see Sailor Mercury running out towards Babimon. He looked at her and questioned her motives. 

"Whoa! Now I'm seeing a chick in a skirt?! What's next? An electric rat and an orange dragon?!" 

Sailor Mercury summons forth one of her patent techniques, Shine Aqua Illusion, and uses it against the titanic baboon. Babimon was barely affected by the attack, but it was enough to catch his attention. 

"Monster! You're fight is with me now!" 

"Oh? Well, you've managed to come out of hiding, you little worm. I was growing bored with this one here. You can provide me with some entertainment." 

"I'm not here to play around with you, Babimon. You can't find the girl anymore." 

"Where is she?! I demand to know!" 

"Sorry, but you will have to go through me." 

"That won't be a problem. I'll make this quick." 

"Oh please… Can't you ever come up with some original lines? 'I'll make this quick'. That's too cliché." 

"I'll show you cliché!" 

Babimon prepares to slam his fist towards Sailor Mercury until another shot was fired from behind his back. The demon baboon turned to see the dragon standing on its last legs. 

"Argh! You're starting to annoy me!" 

Suddenly, there were two orbs of light materializing around the dragon's sides. Babimon didn't take any chances and leaped away. However, Sailor Mercury stopped Babimon at his tracks by blasting him with an array of ice javelins. Each one made their mark and stabbed into Babimon's chest. The beast roared in pain with blood spewing from his mouth. 

"Curse you, wench!" 

"How did you like that? By the way, I'm not done yet. Here's something I've been saving up for monsters like you… Mercury Crystal Power! Make-Up!" 

Within a matter of moments, the senshi's outfit was garbed in a nearly white sailor outfit with light blue garments. Sprouting from her back was a pair of angel-like wings. Her outfit looked very much similar to the other senshi while in their Eternal forms. Sailor Mercury gazed upon her outfit with satisfaction and felt her power rise up tremendously. 

Cammy looks on from inside the same building where Sailor Mercury had left her. She had a smile on her face and cheered on the female senshi. 

"Go, Sailor Mercury! You can do it!" 

"What?! So you've managed to reach your Eternal form?!" 

"Yes, but I've had experience with it. You see I've been dealing with formidable enemies during my stay in America. They had proven to be difficult and thus allowed me to harness deeper into my sailor powers. I'm actually the second sailor senshi to reach the Eternal state after Moon. The others gained their power-ups once a great crisis had threatened. You and your insects are responsible for awakening my friends' Eternal powers. You ought to give yourselves a pat on the back." 

"What makes you any different from them? Even in their Eternal forms, I should still be able to crush them." 

"Well, remember, I have a little more experience in this form. You shouldn't judge those simply by their appearance. I just might surprise you in the end." 

"Try me, wench. You're already testing my patience." 

"Um, not yet. There's a certain dragon that still is inching for another showdown. On second thought, make that three… Take a look behind you." 

As soon as she pointed out, Babimon turned and gasped in utter horror. Behind the baboon were three Blue Eyes White Dragons and each one was ready to take a bite out of Babimon. 

"What's it going to be? Are you going to challenge me or do you want to face the wrath of three angry dragons?" 

"Decisions. Decisions. I'll simply kill you all off in one full swoop!" 

"I don't think so, monkey," Seto Kaiba calls out. "You probably had a hand to these recent visions I've been seeing. I don't know what these visions are telling me, but I know for a fact that I must eliminate you." 

"Visions? What are babbling about? You've lost your sanity, human." 

"Frankly I could give a damn about your opinions on the matter. It comes down to my dragons combining themselves into one indestructible force. Behold!" 

With one hand raised, Seto held out his the card known as 

Polymerization. Babimon was confused and did not quite understand the meaning behind this maneuver. He went straight for an attack on the dragon trio. However, a bright aura engulfed the dragons and immediately blinded Babimon. 

"What is this?! My eyes!" 

"Never challenge the might of my Blue Eyes White Dragons! That's a costly mistake that you will ever regret!" 

"Wow, this guy really knows what he's doing," Sailor Mercury said. "I just might leave this to him. Either way, my javelins managed to pierce their way into that monster's heart. He would have died in any case. I'll let these dragons do their work." 

Babimon uncovered his eyes once the shining aura of light faded away. He gasped once he saw what he never expected. Yes, the dragon trio had fused into one formidable beast of destruction. The newly fused monster was the same Blue Eyes, but it had three heads much like the mythical monster, Cerberus. 

"What?! But there were three dragons! How could there be one?! That young man must have magical powers! But there's no way he could have done so! When I fought Yugi, he used the power of his Millennium item! This human has no magical artifact! Unless, he has a connection to them!" 

"Look. I'm through with this magical Egyptian crap. I've been through with it many times before. I've had to listen to Yugi ramble on so many times. This is just a fairy tale. When I wake up, you'll simply disappear along with these visions. I'm Seto Kaiba, Owner of Kaiba Corporation. I'm no descendant of an ancient sorcerer. And you are not going to convince me otherwise!" 

"What is this all about you being a sorcerer? You're talking nonsense! If that's the case, I'll be more than happy to put you out of your misery!" 

"You forgot about my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. You turned your back and that is a costly mistake on your behalf! Now, my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Neutron Blast!" 

Following Kaiba's command, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashes a powerful energy blast that was sent towards Babimon. The baboon titan barely turns around and is met with the devastating blast. He attempted to push it right back at the dragon, but Seto's sheer determination would not force him to lose this. Seto had to be convinced that Babimon was another of his 'visions'. 

"This is what happens when you ever challenge my authority! No one tells me how to live out my destiny! Goodbye, forever!!" 

After Seto Finished his last sentence, the tri-headed dragon unleashed more power into it's blast and sent it towards Babimon. This enormous blast was stronger than even Gallantmon's **Shield of the Just**. The baboon screeched out in agony as the blast overwhelmed the beast and completely disintegrated him down into a large cloud of data. Then, the data cloud exploded and evaporated in mid-air. 

"Seto! You did it, brother!" Mokuba cheered on. 

"Wow! That guy actually has beaten him with this dragon?! Incredible!" Sailor Mercury said. 

Even Duke Devilin was speechless. He couldn't even phantom on seeing such an incredible face off between monsters close up. The Dungeon Dice creator sighed a relief and wiped his forehead. 

"Whoa, what a rush. I shouldn't be surprised after everything that happened from Battle City though. But this had **real** written all over it. I'm convinced that I just saw two real monsters clashing! If only I had a video cmaera to tape this…" 

Just then, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was fading away from sight. Seto looks on and nods with overwhelming pride. The once airborne dragon was now a distant memory and never to be seen again. Seto held his three dragon cards and placed them back in his duel disk. 

"Finally, I've put it all aside me. Never again will I have to be dragged into these stupid battles. My destiny is to be the best duelist and the most powerful corporate figure this world has ever seen. Do you hear me, Yugi?! I will no longer have any of those visions! Never again!" 

Seto bellowed in laughter while Mokuba looked on proudly for his elder brother. Sailor Mercury walked away from the area. Her services were no longer in use since Seto had finished off the baboon monster. However, she had nearly forgotten about Cammy. 

"Oh no! Cammy! Cammy!" 

"Mercury! Over here!" 

The senshi immediately turned to find Cammy waving out from out the backdoor of the building she had hid in. Mercury runs over to Cammy and takes her hand. 

"Wow, that was awesome! Did you see that guy and his dragon? He sent that monkey to the next time zone!" 

"Yes, it was incredible. I did help weaken that beast, so I sort of deserve some credit to his victory." 

"Nah, you both saved the day. Who would have thought?" 

"Who knew?" 

The girls giggled after their comments. Sailor Mercury looks back towards Seto Kaiba and smiles. 

_"Thanks a lot, whoever you are. You seem to show a heavy amount of pride, but you've helped us through this mess. Will we ever cross paths again?"_

"Mercury?" 

"Oh… Yes, cammy?" 

"You still haven't answered my question. Do you know my sister?" 

Sailor Mercury smiled and kneeled over to Cammy. She put her hands on the little girl's shoulders. 

"Let's just say that I've personally made contact with her on many of my assignments. Would you like to see her?" 

"So you know her?" 

"That's right." 

"I would really like to see her, Mercury. That would really mean a lot to me." 

"But what about you're father? Shouldn't you…" 

"No, because he'll never believe me. He never speaks highly of my sister. He's never bothered to fly me over to Japan just to see her! That's the kind of man my father is…" 

"You poor thing… I never knew…" 

"Now you know. Please, would you take me to see her? I would appreciate it. She deserves to know that she has a younger sister!" 

"I understand," Mercury said. "I'll tell you what. I'll make a quick arrangement, but I need you to do something for me." 

"Yes, anything." 

"Stay here until I get back. Don't go running off anywhere for whatever reason. Understood?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good. I'm going to make this quick. I'll be back." 

With that said, Sailor Mercury ascends to the railway and flees to another location to contact Rei in private. The little girl looks on with her hands clasped together. 

_"Big sister. At last, we're going to meet. I can't wait."_

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba walks back inside of his limo. Mokuba instructed the limo driver to take them back to headquarters. 

"Awesome, Seto. I never knew you could pull that off." 

"Funny. This has never happened to me before. It was as if my dragons had come to life. At the same time, I was having those visions. Those same visions of the past." 

"You told me this before. It's possible that you could be imagining it?" 

"Most likely. I'm not going to be dragged into those wild fairy tales. Such garbage will not distract me. Mokuba, let us never speak of this again." 

"Um, right. We'll pretend that it never happened." 

_"Yes. By doing so, I can clear my mind from these images. Unlike Yugi, I will not be taken for as a fool. Destiny has reserved me to being the world's best duelist and corporate owner. Until then, Yugi, we shall meet again in the duelist arena."_

**Shinjuku Hospital. 8:00 P.M.**

Lance gasped and felt Babimon's life force quickly fading. He fell to his knees with his eyes widened in shock. The truth was now starting to sink in further into the possessed teen. Seto Kaiba and his dragon had dealt the final blow to his most powerful minion. 

"Babimon?! He's gone! Who could have had enough power to overwhelm him?!" 

"He was done in by his own ignorant pride and by a human nonetheless," a feminine voice spoke out from within the dark room. 

Without turning around, Lance realized that Felinismon appeared with a glass of wine in one hand. 

"A human defeated Babimon?" 

"Yes, but this human had summoned forth quite a formidable monster." 

"So he summoned a monster to life without the use of a Millennium item?" 

"Yes and it's been reported by one of our Scrabmon that another sailor senshi assisted him in defeating Babimon." 

"Another sailor senshi. So other countries harbor them by the dozens?! This cannot be happening. Just as I was about to be on the verge of capturing that girl, Felinismon. We're moving ahead with our operations." 

"Yes, but without Babimon…" 

"He's expendable to me. I can look for a proper replacement." 

"A replacement you say?" 

"I know one individual with the same kind of black heart I possess. Yes, he'll be of real assistance to us." 

"Who is this he you speak of?" 

"Felinismon. It's time we awaken the treacherous monster known as Metaldevidramon." 

"Metaldevidramon? Oh, I'm beginning to feel sorry for those fools right about now. I didn't know you wanted to kill them so soon." 

"He'll help me speed up the process of my operation. Takato. Yugi. Himura. Anyone associated with those three. Playtime is over, because I'm taking this to a whole new level. So get ready. The shadows are ready to feast upon your souls." 

Despite his efforts, Pharaohmon has failed to capture Cammy. Seto Kaiba and his famous Blue Eyes White Dragon have vanquished Babimon. Mercury recovers Cammy and plans to send her to see Rei. Himura and Yui meet new allies. The Spirit Detectives manage to survive their encounter with Brimstone. Despite these victories, will those heroes realize that an even greater threat is on the horizon? Lance plans to awaken Metaldevidramon. If he succeeds, then the fate of the world will be put in jeopardy. 

**[Preview]**

Yugi: Hi, again! It's me, Yugi! Well, I can officially say that Joey, Tristan, Tea and I are back in the next installment! But the situation grows weary as Pharaohmon locates an abandoned site. There he finds the tomb of a powerful monster known as Metaldevidramon. 

Takuya: It's said that an incredible digimon warrior laid this monster to rest. But the warrior merely sealed him in a tomb where he would never awaken again. 

Rei: Until now. 

Takato: It will be up to us to prevent him from freeing that demon! 

Lance: Metaldevidramon. You're targets will be the Tamers and the legendary warriors. Once you handle them, I'll set my sights set on the sailor senshi. If I can capture their energy brooches, then I shall harvest great power at my disposal! 

Felinismon: Then, leave it to me to steal away Yugi's Millennium Puzzle! 

Metaldevidramon: Tamers! At last, we meet! 

Gallantmon: You leave this to me! I'll slay this monster! 

Metaldevidramon shinka!! 

Yusuke: Damn! This doesn't look good! Now Kurama's in deep crap with Brimstone! 

Izumi: Next episode is entitled… 

**The Awakening of Metaldevidramon! Pharaohmon's Final Resolution!**

Himura: Hang in there, guys! I'm coming! 

Shadow Metalgarurumon: Not unless you deal with me first. 

Junpei: Damn, this doesn't look good at all. 

Kanius: Yes, I've finally managed to finish the fifteenth installment to the Pharaohmon arc. Thus, we end the America arc and head into the Metaldevidramon arc. I think we'll be looking into a multi-chapter arc rather than just a three-parter. o.O Oh well. I'd like to thank Ninetalesuk for letting me use his Metaldevidramon character. You've got your wish, dude. I'd also like to point out that Youkai Inumon also belongs to Youkai Youko. Until then, peace out my loyal readers! 


	16. The Awakening of Metaldevidramon! Pharao...

Kanius: Yay! Another chapy for the Pharaohmon Arc! I hope I didn't make you wait any longer. Now, we've already covered the America/Kaiba Arc and currently set for the Metaldevidramon Arc! First, I'd like to thank Ninetailsuk for allowing me to use the villain Metaldevidramon and his mega form (Wardevidramon). The same goes for Youkai Youko for letting me use Inumon (and his digivolution forms), Himura and Yui! Thanks a lot! You've managed to pull me out through my troubles of writing this fic! That's enough of my rambling. Let's get it with the fic! Enjoy! -; 

**The Awakening of Metaldevidramon! Pharaohmon's Final Resolution!**

**March 22, 2003**

**Shibuya District. Local restaurant. 3:25 P.M.**

It was now late in the afternoon. Usual day to day activities were still in session despite school not in session on this beautiful Saturday afternoon. However, there were many others still at work. Makoto Kino, the tall, brunette amazon of the Sailor Senshi, was hard at work with her restaurant. She currently co-owns it and receives a handful of minimum to support herself and her friends staying with her. 

She decided to take a break from her hard work of lifting food trays and sat down at a table where her fellow Senshi friends waited. Makoto sighed a relief and rubbed her back. 

"Had a rough day, Makoto?" Minako asked with a smile. 

"It must really be hard," Hotaru replied. "But you must receive a pretty good pay." 

"Of course, I'm a co-owner of this joint," Makoto spoke. "Usually I have to run the place when the owner is out of town. Don't even get me started on Friday and Saturday nights. They're hell…" 

"You're a bartender, aren't you?" Setsuna asked. 

Makoto replied to the older woman with a nod. 

"By the way, Rei, have you heard anything from Ami?" Setsuna turned her attention to the raven-haired female. 

"No. I haven't. It's really starting to worry me. What if… What if she was unable to save her," Rei said. "Damn… Pharaohmon is really getting to me." 

"Don't let him get to you. I have good faith in Ami. We all do. We want you to do the same," Hotaru replied. 

"You're right. I shouldn't be hard on myself. I trust Ami and know that she'll bring my younger sibling out of harm." 

Just as she was about to sit up from her chair, Rei stopped and listened to a beep. It was coming from her communicator watch. Rei immediately answers the distress signal from her watch. To her surprise, the distress cal came from Ami in America. 

"You guys! It's Ami!" Rei cried out. 

Everyone at the table gathered around Rei. The raven-haired Senshi answered the call and communicated directly with Ami. 

"Ami! Thank goodness! We're glad that you've made it through. Did you manage to find my sister?" 

_"We ran into trouble, but everything was well taken care of. You're sister is safe."_

"Oh, thank goodness… How about you? " 

_"I'll do fine. I've been through tougher foes before."_

"You don't mean to tell us that you beat all of Pharaohmon's cronies on your own?!" Minako asked frantically. "We've had to fight tooth and nail with those guys!" 

_"No, Mina. We had a little help from some guy and his dragon. It's hard to explain, but fill you in on everything later."_

"All that matters at the moment is Rei's sister being safe," Makoto said. "Way to go, Ami!" 

"Ami. If it's no trouble, can you attempt to send my sister here to Japan?" 

_"Rei. You're asking a lot from me. She would need a citizenship to Japan. Besides, it won't be that easy. She does live with your father."_

"I don't care for my father. He left me behind and did not even bother to let me know that I have a younger sister. The poor girl deserves to know that she has a sister." 

_"Rei… I'll do everything I can. First of all, I'll have to ask her if she has a citizenship to Japan, which might permit her to Japan. I'll have to accompany her."_

"Thank you, Ami. I really don't know how to repay you." 

_"You don't. You're my friend and I wouldn't let you down. We're in this together. We'll fight this Pharaohmon and triumph over him like many of our past enemies."_

"Rei. Aren't you excited? You'll get to see your sister!" Minako said gleefully. "I'm so happy for you!" 

"Wow. I just hope you two get along," Makoto said. "We wouldn't want another repeat of Usagi and ChibiUsa." 

"Funny," Rei cynically replied. "Ami. Be sure to remain in contact with us and keep us up to date. We'll be sure to prevent Pharaohmon from finding her." 

_"Understood. Just give us another day or so."_

"Ok, good luck." 

Once she finished her conversation with Ami, the raven-haired girl turned off her watch and smiled. Makoto and Minako came to her side to rub her shoulders. 

"We're so happy for you, Rei!" they exclaimed. "Rei has a sister!" 

"You said that they should arrive here within a days time?" Setsuna asked. 

"Yeah. If they take a plane, it should take them about nine hours from San Francisco to Tokyo." 

"I'm so excited to meet your sister, Rei!" said Hotaru. "I can finally have someone to talk to without ChibiUsa around." 

Rei let out another sigh of relief. She was glad to know that she would have the opportunity to greet her younger sibling. At the same time, she would have to risk protecting her from Pharaohmon himself. 

"First things first, you guys. We have to stick around and find Pharaohmon. If we take him out right away, then my sister can get here safely," Rei said. "I suggest we meet together at Shibuya park. We'll meet tonight at 9:00. We all know he likes to play his little games at night." 

"Hotaru. Setsuna. Will you two be able to help us?" Makoto asked. 

"We'll be sure to be there!" Hotaru replied. "Right, Setsuna?" 

"Don't worry. We wouldn't miss out on this opportunity. It would be great to finally put an end to this whole ordeal." 

"Um, just wondering," Minako spoke up. "What about those digimon warriors? They said that they would be willing to lend us a hand. Why don't we ask them to bring Rei's sister and Ami here?" 

The other Senshi all turned towards the blonde with questionable looks. However, Rei stood out amongst them and nodded in agreement. 

"For once, Minako… I agree with you… You came up with such a brilliant idea. I'm sure they can provide a form of transportation." 

"Yeah. Besides, wherever we go, they are bound to follow us," replied Makoto. "That way they can do us a favor while we take care of our common enemy." 

"It's the perfect strategy," said Rei. "All right then. It's settled. We'll meet at seven o'clock at Shibuya Park. We'll discuss arrangements with those legendary warriors and the rest is history." 

The Senshi each nodded their heads in agreement. The plan was now set and ready to be implemented. They were to meet with the legendary warriors to make arrangements, in order to retrieve Cammy and Ami. Meanwhile, the Senshi settle their differences with Pharaohmon once and for all. Rei came close to killing Lance/Pharaohmon a week ago. Now, this would be her opportunity to finish where she left off. 

However, the Senshi were not the one group who had overheard their conversation. There was a group of middle-grade children sitting together after finishing a large dish of pizza. Yes, it was Takuya and the other legendary warrior children. They listened to the conversation. 

"You know what we have to do guys," Takuya said. 

"Agreed," replied Kouji. "Anything to prevent Pharaohmon from carrying out his evil desires." 

"If it had been my sister, I would do everything to bring her to safety. Count me in," said Izumi. 

The children each agreed on the plan set for tonight. It was unfortunate since the Senshi will be left to handle Pharaohmon's forces on their own. However, they would do Rei a favor and retrieve her sibling. 

Unfortunately, there was an individual who listened to their conversation. Felinismon was under the disguise of a raven-haired businesswoman. She sits up and walks out of the restaurant with an evil grin. 

"Thanks for opening your big mouths, idiots," she said under her breathe. "It's a good thing this disguise suppresses my dark presence. Pharaohmon will be pleased to know where we will strike tonight. Hmmm. On the other hand, he was planning to awaken Metaldevidramon in Shinjuku. I think this is the perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. We can eliminate the Tamers and those Senshi brats all in one full swoop. This is too perfect." 

With a gleeful laugh, Felinismon walks amongst the crowd in her disguise and proceeds on to meet with Lance. They would set up their plans into full motion for the evening. 

**Shinjuku Hospital. 4:15 P.M.**

The hospital room containing Lance's parents has been calm and quiet. There was no activity since the other night Lance had occupied it. The dormant humans remained in a comatose state on their beds. 

However, that peace ended as soon as a figure came walking in through the door. It was revealed to be the teen himself. Lance came walking over to the seat sitting next to his mother's bed. He sits down and placed a hand over his mother's cold hands. 

"Yes, rest easy, mother… I'm only letting you survive with a tiny dose of your own life energy. Once I leave this vessel's body, then I'm coming back for the rest of it." 

Felinismon immediately appears in the room. The teen sensed her presence and turns to face the female digimon. 

"Felinismon. I take it that you were able to gain some information. Anything we're supposed to know?" 

"I have some rather intriguing news for you, my lord." 

"Do tell. 'I'm all ears.'" 

"Ah, I overheard a conversation with those Sailor brats. They're planning to make arrangements with the legendary warriors to retrieve Rei Hino's sibling." 

"Oh? So, they're actually planning on bringing that brat here?" 

"Yes. The Sailors also plan on confronting you, Lord Pharaohmon." 

"Again? They want to settle where we left off? Yes, I do recall Rei nearly incinerating this body. This is great news. I can finally extract some retaliation against those tramps." 

"But, don't you remember that we must awaken Metaldevidramon? Isn't that our first priority?" 

"Yes, and finding him will not be too difficult. As a matter off act, I've already pinpointed the location of his tomb." 

"Oh, I see. You're always one step ahead of me, Lord Pharaohmon." 

"And you just realized that now? Since Babimon failed to capture the girl, I realized that he was merely expendable waste. He never really carried true to his word. I know for a fact that Metaldevidramon will not let us down." 

"And you've him the task to eliminate the Tamers? We shouldn't underestimate them." 

"But you forget. I battled them the other night." 

"That was just two of them…" 

"It doesn't matter. I still single-handedly defeated them and another digimon named Inumon. I let them off for the time being. However, Metaldevidramon will finish off where I started. He alone will be sufficient to crushing the Tamers." 

"Then it would be wise for us to locate his tomb right away before those Tamers get in the way." 

"Patience. Those Sailor Senshi are bound to be finding me in Shibuya. That is where they will be waiting, am I correct?" 

"Yes, they'll be in Shibuya park by nine o' clock." 

"Excellent. I rather much enjoy destroying them at night. It simply is a thrill for me." 

"There's another concern, my lord. Yugi Muto. You haven't forgotten about him, right?" 

"Oh, Yugi Muto… No. As a matter of fact, you can take care of that boy." 

"Me?" 

"I want you to duel him for the possession of the Millennium Puzzle. If you can somehow upend the boy, then you can gain possession of his puzzle. I'll give you this duel disk," Lance said as the latest duel disk device appears around his right hand. "Remember, you were the one who stole them on that same night we infiltrated Hypnos." 

"Yes. How can I forget?" the female responded. 

Lance unhooks the duel disk's straps from his arm and hands the oversized device to Felinismon. She takes it and attached it around her left arm. The teen also managed to pull out a deck of cards from his left pocket and hands it to Felinismon. 

"I've managed to collect some effective cards during the day. You can use them in your duel." 

"Thank you, my lord. But do I really need this duel disk? I can simply summon them through my powers." 

"You give that to Yugi personally." 

"Personally?" 

"Confront the boy at anyway possible and challenge him right away. I'd recommend an area where you two cane duel without any intrusion. You cannot fail me, Felinismon. This is our last chance to capture that item. By taking the puzzle, I can gain an infinite amount of power to release my dark soul from his vessel. Yes… I hope everyone of those no good fools realize that their efforts were futile!" 

"Yes, my lord. You leave Yugi Muto with me. I'll personally strip him of his precious Millennium Puzzle." 

"That's good to know. Because if you fail me, then I will personally strip you of what you value most: you're own life." 

Felinismon was taken back by the teen's threats, but she maintained her pride and bowed her head in obedience. 

"Oh and there's one more thing that's been troubling me. That boy and the girl." 

"You mean the boy with the Inumon?" 

"Yes. It seems he has temporarily aligned himself with the Tamers. Wouldn't be just great to see Metladevidramon finally rid me of that nuisance?" 

"Yes, it would benefit us greatly. It would be less work for us to worry about." 

The teen walks over towards the window and pushes away the curtains. He gazes upon the city with an evil smirk. 

"Enjoy your afternoon fun, my friends. Because, tonight shall be when you are all disposed of and I can finally carry on with my conquest. Felinismon, it is time. We must accomplish our task. You have a job to do. Find Yugi and defeat him to gain possession of his puzzle. I shall awaken Metaldevidramon. Report to me if anything turns up. Good luck." 

With that said, Lance quickly disappears from sight and left Felinismon behind. The female turns towards the comatose adults with curiosity. 

"So, these are the boy's parents? They're barely managing to hold onto their last source of life energy. My lord… Was it really necessary to extract the boy's parents of their souls?" 

Felinismon simply shrugged her shoulders and vanished from sight. She set off to find Yugi, but would have to go to Domino City to do so. She plans to duel the self-proclaimed "King of Games" and to take away his prized possession: the Millennium Puzzle. 

**Shinjuku Metropolitan Area. 4:35 P.M.**

Standing grouped together away from the Metropolis buildings, the Tamers were discussing the conflict that they were involved in the other night. Takato and Rika were lucky to have survived an encounter with Pharaohmon. Most importantly, they had finally found the identity of the person containing the evil sorcerer's soul. 

Along with Takato and Rika at the moment were Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and their digimon partners. Takato had made an arrangement with Himura to meet him at this exact area, but it seems Himura was running late. 

"So, when is this Himura guy going to show up?" Kazu asked. "I can't believe you had to drag us all the way out here for nothing. I was just about to play some Metal Gear Solid!" 

"Kazu. You've been playing that game for weeks. Why not take a break for once?" Henry asked. 

"I don't know he isn't the only one obsessed in video games. You're looking at the "King of Games" here!" Terriermon said with enthusiasm. 

"More like the 'King of Lames'," Rika muttered. 

"Respect my authority!!" the rabbit dog mimicked the great Cartman. 

"Terriermon! That's enough! Do you want me to bring along Suzie?" 

"Um, no thanks. I don't think I need to be sent to Suzie's chamber of horrors. Lopmon is suitable to take my place. I feel so sorry for her." 

Kenta looked over and noticed two figures walking down to their spot. He immediately pointed out to the two figures and pats Takato on the shoulder. 

"What is it, Kenta?" 

"Is that the Himura guy you're talking about? You told me to look out for a guy with a bandage over his eye." 

"Yeah, that would be him. Is heading down towards our direction?" 

"Hey! Takato!" the boy calls out while waving out. "Sorry we're late!" 

"It's not a problem!" Takato exclaimed. "We're just glad to know that you were able to show up." 

"Hi everyone!" Yui said with a giggle. "I brought some homemade cookies for us!" 

"Yay! Cookies! I'd like to try some!" Guilmon cheered. 

"Make sure to leave some for me, pal," Terriermon said as he nudged the reptile's tail. 

"Guys. Allow me to introduce another fellow Digimon Tamer," Takato stated. "This is Himura. That dog digimon over there is Inumon." 

"Nice to see you guys," Inumon said. "I'm sure we'll become great buds. Oh, hey, Renamon!" 

"Uh… Hello…" 

"Renamon. Just take it easy," Rika muttered. "I know he's a pervert, but there's no need for you to kill the poor guy." 

"I'll make sure he never grabs another woman's butt again. That I promise." 

"This little girl is Himura's sister. Her name is Yui." 

"Pleased to meet all of you," Yui said with a bow. "Here's a batch of homemade cookies. You're more than welcome to try some." 

"Don't mind if we do!" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed in unison. 

"Hey! Make sure to save some for me!" Terriermon butted in. 

Renamon looked the other way to find Inumon staring at her with a grin. The neon-furred fox turned away and rolled her eyes. 

"C'mon, Renamon. 'Let's let by gones be by gones'? Please?" 

"I don't know if I can trust a womanizer like you ever again." 

"Aw, Renamon. If it offended you in anyway, I apologize! Really I am sorry!" 

"Save it until the next time zone." 

As soon as everyone settled down, the entire group gathered together and ate some of Yui's cookies. They approved of her cookies. After they finished consuming every crumb of cookies, Takato and Rika explained everything that had taken place the other night. Himura proceeded to tell everyone about himself and his partner. 

"Wow, so you have a digivice of a different model?" Henry asked. "Yeah, it definitely contrasts from ours." 

"How long have you two been partners?" Kenta wondered. "You have to be quite an experienced Tamer." 

"I've been Himura's partner for about two years," Inumon said. "Though, we didn't get involved in many conflicts with enemies until about half a year ago." 

"I've kept Inumon from involving himself in battle for a while until I felt comfortable," Himura explained. "I wasn't sure he was going to survive such harsh conditions." 

"But I helped Himura take good care of Inumon," Yui replied. "He was so cute when we found him! I carried him as if he were a baby!" 

"Aww, you didn't have to say that," Inumon said with a blush. 

Terriermon, Guardromon and Guilmon chuckled to themselves after listening to Yui's comments. Inumon overheard this and gave them a menacing glare. 

"Don't make me come over there!" 

"Oh no! Let's not upset Mr. 'I wuv to be huggled by wittle Yui'!" Terriermon mimicked the canine. 

"I'll be more than happy to have you for lunch, rabbit." 

"Ack! No! Rabbits are bad for you!" the dog-rabbit cried out. "Besides, you wouldn't want to know where I've been." 

"Cut it out you guys!" Takato calls out. "We're here to discuss important matters. Anyways, we've been dealing with a group of creeps led by Pharaohmon. Himura, have you had any long term conflicts with this guy?" 

"Not at all. We didn't even know about him until Inumon and I confronted that kid. Yui was the first to find out that the kid was possessed by Pharaohmon's evil spirit." 

"Whoa, you mean that girl can see the supernatural?!" Kazu exclaimed. "Well, somebody call the Excorist…" 

"To tell you the truth, I was born with this gift," Yui said. "I didn't want to tell you, Himura. If I did, I was afraid you'd abandon me, Himura." 

"You know that's not true, Yui. I'll never leave you behind. We stick together. That's a promise." 

Yui nodded towards her elder brother with a smile. 

"Anywho, what are we supposed to do now? I don't suppose we start to find any clues on Lance's whereabouts," Henry said. "We don't even know where he lives." 

"We're going to have to search hard," Takato replied. "We can't let him out of our sights." 

"Um, just a suggestion," Jeri spoke up. "Why don't we just stick to patrolling the park." 

"Well, gee, why didn't I think of that?!" Kazu wondered. 

"I think that would be for the best," Himura said. "You guys can patrol the park." 

"What about you?" asked Kenta. 

"Yui, Inumon and myself will go check around the other side of town. I'll be sure to contact you by cell phone, Takato." 

"That sounds like a plan. Besides, it's not even curfew time," Takato replied. "Is that clear everyone? We meet back at the park's entrance by nine o' clock!" 

"Just make sure you two don't go goofing off," Rika remarked towards Kazu and Kenta. 

"Hey! Don't treat us as if we were your kids!" Kazu exclaimed in defiance. 

"Um, Kazu. I wouldn't question the Digimon Queen," Kenta muttered nervously. "As far as she's concerned, she OWNS us." 

"Knock it off, guys," Henry calls out. "Terriermon. That applies to you, too." 

"Dang, you never let me have any fun." 

"Yui. Let's get going, Himura said. 

"Right." 

"C'mon, Inumon! Inumon?" 

When Himura turned around to face Inumon, he found the canine digimon winking at Renamon. Before the fox could even attempt to knock him out senseless, Himura grabs Inumon by his tail and drags him along. 

"C'mon, lover boy." 

"We'll see each other again, sometime?" 

_"Will he just shut his mouth?!"_ Renamon thought. _"You'll ever regret touching me, mongrel."_

"Renamon! We're leaving now," Rika said. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"Okay, then. We have to patrol the park for a while." 

"I know. Let's get this over with." 

The girl and her partner departed to search the park in search of anything peculiar. Himura continued dragging Inumon along. 

"Silly Inumon," Yui giggled. "We have work to do." 

"You're embarrassing me, pal," Himura muttered. "I'd rather be facing Pharaohmon than putting up with this." 

_"The question is, where will Pharaohmon strike? Will he actually be in the park? Those guys better watch their backs,"_ Inumon thought with concern. 

As soon as everyone scattered across the park, a dark figure sat on a tree branch and glanced upon the Tamers with curiosity. A sinister grin formed on the person's face and he immediately sets off into the park. 

"Finally, the time of Metaldevidramon's awakening has come to pass. Those Tamers will at last be out of my way. Shadow Metalgarurumon, I hope you are going to live up to your expectations. I leave Himura and Inumon to you." 

Lance quickly noticed Takato and Guilmon in the open distance. He stepped behind a tree and concealed himself from sight. 

"Guilmon? What is it?" 

"I thought I heard something." 

"Well, is it anything associated with Pharaohmon?" 

"Maybe a squirrel." 

"Guilmon. Let's get serious for once. We're here to look for Lance." 

"What if he's not here?" 

"Then, we'll just have to search for him another day. At least, we can find some clues tonight." 

_"Those fools. They have no idea of my whereabouts. It will be easy for me to release Metaldevidramon. Now, his tomb is supposed to be hidden behind a cliff wall near the tunnels. It's not too far from here. I had better hurry along."_

Lance disappears into the forest without detection and finds himself closer towards the sleeping tomb of Metaldevidramon. 

Meanwhile, Kazu and Guardromon were patrolling the area around the pond. Guadromon started walking through the pond but started sinking. 

"Um, a little help here, Kazu? Kazu!" 

"Guardromon. You can pull yourself out of there. I'm not going to help you out of there again." 

"Um, I knew that. I have boosters." 

"Doofus…" 

Terriermon sat on top of a tree branch with a pair of binoculars. His human partner simply stood beside the tree with his right hand over his face. 

"Terriermon. You're not going to find anything through that tactic. Lance can simply hide within the forests." 

"I know, but it's really cool to get a good view of the entire park. Come on up and take a look at this." 

"Yeah, that's swell. But we're supposed to be looking for a maniac kid possessed by an ancient, evil sorcerer." 

"Like I've said before, you never let me have any fun." 

Lance rushes out through the forests with rapid, cunning speed. The digimon had failed to pick up on this activity and continued searching. This gave Lance a chance to scurry over towards the spot, which Metaldevidramon lied dormant. 

Suddenly, Lance stopped as Renamon appears next to a tree. He leaps away and disappears from sight. Renamon picked up onto the sudden movement and turned around. Her senses had managed to pick up on Lance's whereabouts. 

"Rika! I think I found our culprit!" Renamon exclaimed. "He's heading over towards the tunnels." 

The red-haired Tamer came running out and stops by her digimon's side. She pulls out her cell phone and calls for Takato. 

"Good job, Renamon. We're finally getting somewhere." 

_"Rika! Did you find anything?"_ Takato's voice was overheard from Rika's cell phone. 

"Renamon said that she felt Lance and predicted that his whereabouts are near the tunnels." 

_"The tunnels? Guilmon and I are not that far from the area. I'll tell you what. You gather everyone else and let them know about the situation. You leave Lance with me."_

"Want us to lend you a hand? You can't defeat Lance on your own." 

_"Which is why I said to gather everyone together before going to the area where I'll confront Lance. Hurry! There isn't any time to waste."_

"Right. You hear that Renamon? We go and let everyone know about our discovery." 

"I hear you on that one, Rika." 

**Elsewhere in Shinjuku Park**

Takato raced out with Guilmon ahead as they set off towards the tunnel area. The boy raced with every ounce of breath and hoped to find Lance before the teen had disappeared from sight once again. Suddenly, Guilmon stopped and growled deeply. Takato's eyes widen once he had sights on the possessed teen. 

Lance was standing on top of the hill next to the tunnel. This was the exact tunnel where Guilmon hid within when he first digivolved into Growlmon a year ago. This not only brought back memories, but also brought Takato to the realization of his task. The teen found the hiding spot of the dormant beast known as Metaldevidramon. 

"Lance! Stop at what it is you are planning to do!" Takato cries out. "What is the purpose of your presence here?" 

"Just make it easy on yourself and step down," Guilmon demanded. "Let's not resort to violence, but you leave us no choice." 

Lance merely chuckled at the digimon's idle threats and placed his hand over the steep hill. Suddenly, his dark magic managed to seep through the hill and eats away at the mound piles. Takato and Guilmon looked on as the mound was completely disintegrated and revealed a digital field containing a massive dragon-like beast. 

"What in the world is that thing?!" Takato cries out. "It's a digital field, but what's that thing inside?" 

Suddenly, Guilmon's body started to tremble with anxiety and his eyes became feral. The goggle head stepped in front of his partner and points out to lance. 

"What is the meaning of this, Lance?!" 

"I am awakening a beast of destruction. Takato. Guilmon. You will stand no chance with Metaldevidramon." 

"Metaldevidramon?!" 

"He's been lying dormant in this region for years after he and a digimon named Omegamon bio-emerged into this world. After a long struggle, their final battle took place in this very spot. The brave digimon barely managed to triumph, but he sealed Metaldevidramon through a digital field." 

"But why weren't there any reports on this?" 

"Through the use of stealthy invisibility. They were smart enough not to be detected by the human eye." 

"Then that explains why there were supposed terrorist attack in Shinjuku years ago." 

"You're catching on fast, Takato. Yes, those attacks were not the result of terrorists as many have claimed. No, it was the direct result of Omegamon and Metladevidramon." 

"I assume Omegamon left back to the Digital World and figured that Metaldevidramon would never be released. Until now…" 

"That's right. Now I shall free Metaldevidramon from his slumber." 

"You can't! You're going to free a monster with no remorse!" Guilmon calls out. 

"That's the whole idea, you fool. Now awaken, Metaldevidramon! Awaken from your long slumber!" 

As soon as Lance placed his hand over the digital field, Takato and Guilmon rushed out to stop him. They were too late. The barrier was coming down and the beast was slowly awakening. Lance leaps away with a sinister grin. 

"Yes, arise Metaldevidramon! Awaken and kill these two. They have the gull to disrespect your reputation. They are not just enemies of mine, but enemies of you." 

With that said, the beast moved his body from his once comatose state and opened his eyes. Metaldevidramon was revealed to be a Devidramon with metallic implants around parts of his massive stature. His right arm was metallic with red blades around his sides. His chest was embedded with metal plating and his face was covered by metal with red glowing pairs of eyes. The tip of his tail contained a laser blaster. 

Takato laid his eyes upon the gigantic monster and it nearly towered over the entire tunnel area. His power was overwhelming and greater than even that of Babimon. Metaldevidramon looked down upon Takato and Guilmon with curiosity. 

"Oh… crap," Takato muttered. "Um, Guilmon? You ready?" 

"You know I'm always ready, Takato. No matter what I'll stand up to him. Remember, the bigger they are…" 

"The harder they fall or… hit." 

**"Who has summoned me from my long sleep?! Show yourself!"** the beast spoke with a thunderous tone. 

"You can thank me, Metaldevidramon. I'm responsible for releasing you," Lance spoke up. 

**"Aye? Is was you?"**

"Yes. As you can see, I share the same disgust for heroes of justice. I think we can come into an agreement." 

**"What sort of terms? You think I should ever listen to a human?! I am Metaldevidramon and I pride myself not to be ordered around by a mere human."**

"Look deeper, Metaldevidramon. I am far from an ordinary human." 

The metal dragon was picking up a strong, evil aura from Lance and immediately took notice. He lowers his head as if he were bowing. 

**"My apologies, Pharaohmon. I had no idea you would have found this human realm. How gracious of you to release me from my long sleep."**

"I take it that you can handle these two pests?" 

**"Yes, they are nothing to me. I'll crush them without effort."**

"That's good. I leave these brats with you. I have other business to attend to. Rei Hino and the Sailor Senshi…" 

"Hey! Why don't you stay and fight us coward?!" Takato calls out. 

"Yeah, you always have to call for errand boys to do your dirty work!" Guilmon growled deeply. 

"I have much important matters. You're not the only ones I desire to kill. I'm sure the Sailor Senshi will find out the hard way once I'm through with them." 

"You're just signing your own death warrant. They'll know about your arrival," Takato said. "Never underestimate your enemy." 

"Oh? If I were you, I'd worry more about the beast who wants to have you for dinner. Metaldevidramon, I leave this to you." 

**"You won't need to worry with these troublesome children. They'll be disposed of."**

"Well. There you have it. Our quality time together has ended, Takato. I hope you and your friends enjoy the after life. Heh." 

As soon as he finished his sentence, Lance disappears from sight. This left Takato and his partner to deal with Metaldevidramon. 

"Guilmon. You know what we must do. We will not back down." 

"No, we won't. C'mon, Metaldevidramon! Why don't you come and try to eat us?! I'm sure WarGrowlmon will have a say to it." 

Metaldevidramon lets out a horrifying roar, which echoes throughout the park. The beast widens its mouth and fires a massive blast. Guilmon pushes Takato away and allowed the blast to incinerate a large portion of the forest. All that was left were charred remains of the once lush forest and smoke. 

"That was close, Guilmon!" 

"He hurt the forest and all those poor animals!" Guilmon growled. "Now he's pushed me too far!" 

**"Digivolve, weakling! I want to do battle with a worthy opponent! You don't stand a chance at where you stand now!"**

Takato reaches out for his D-Ark and slashes his digivolution card through it. He turns towards Guilmon and smiles. 

"You want a challenge? Well, you've got one! Card Slash! Guilmon, let's get ready to rumble with this monster." 

"I'm ready to rumble!" 

**"Yes, digivolve. Maybe then, you can provide me with a challenge I have been seeking since Omegamon's departure! Because every time I see you, I see Omegamon! Now prove me that you are worthy of facing me, heroes of justice!"**

**Eastern Shinjuku District. 4:55 P.M.**

Elsewhere, Himura and Yui found themselves in the middle of nowhere in an empty parking lot. Inumon sniffed out every spot within the small lot, but found no traces of any recent involvement. 

"This isn't getting us anywhere, Yui," said Himura. "If there were any Scrabmon, then Inumon would have sniffed them out." 

"I wonder what kind of luck Takato and the others are having." 

"These Scrabmon must be really good at camouflage, because I can't even sense their presence," Inumon spoke up. "Either they are hiding or they got the hell out of here before we came." 

"That sucks," responded Himura. "I say we move on. We can't find anything he-" 

Suddenly, there was a massive commotion coming from the park. Himura and Yui watched a large crowd feeling from what they claim was a monster attacking the park's forests. The siblings rushed out but the crowd stampeded had prevented them from leaving the empty lot. 

"We can't get through! Damn! Let us through!" Himura cried out. "What was it that you saw?!" 

"Hey, guys! Wait for me!" Inumon exclaimed. 

Suddenly, just as Inumon came ever closer to his friends, a massive, wolf-like beast leaps out and tackled Inumon through a fence. The siblings turned and saw Shadow Metalgarurumon holding down Inumon tightly. 

"Hey, that was cheap! Get off of me!" exclaimed Inumon. 

"Hey! It's you! You're working for Pharaohmon!" Lance cried out. "I remember now…" 

"Didn't I say that I would return to kill you?" the dark beast spoke. 

"Please! Stop this! You're being misled!" Yui said. "We're not your enemy." 

"No, I was told that if I assassinated you three, then I would be given a chance of freedom from Pharaohmon's control." 

"Freedom? So you're just following orders?" Himura wondered. "Can't you simply break alliance with him?" 

"I can't. I live to fight. I shall not remain under Pharaohmon's control!" 

_"He's really hurting inside. He doesn't know if he made the right choice,"_ Yui thought. _"Maybe I can try to convince him."_

Shadow Metalgarurumon singed his claws deeper into Inumon's chest. The canine lets out a howl and attempts to kick him off. 

"Himura! What are you doing standing around there?! I need to digivolve dammit!" 

"Right! Let's see if Youkai Inumon can handle the job!" 

"Great idea… That way it be mega… against… mega… Damn! He's sinking his claws deeper!" 

Himura reaches out for his D-3 and raises up. The device unleashes a beam of white, which envelopes Inumon entirely. 

"Yes! I'm ready to rumble! So, wolfy. How do you like it you have to deal with another mega? I'm not so weak as you claim. You should have killed me when you had the chance." 

"Digivolve now!" 

**(Play _Digimon 02 theme "Break Up!"_)**

"You got it, Himura! Inumon warp shinka!!" 

Within a matter of moments, Inumon started to evolve and became a two-legged wolf warrior. Armor covered nearly his entire chest and his human-like features made Inumon quite a formidable digimon. 

"Youkai Inumon!!" 

"Ah, so you've managed to digivolve into mega again. That's good. Now we can finish off where we last left off. I can build up my reputation and free myself from Pharaohmon once I slay you!" 

"Go get him, Inumon! We're behind you all the way!" Yui cheered on. 

"Quite a cheerleader you have there, Inumon. He's be a lot better if she were cheering for me." 

"In your dreams, jack ass," Youkai Inumon spoke. "Don't you go anywhere near her." 

"I won't. That is until I kill you myself! Draw your weapons and let us battle, Inumon." 

"My pleasure," the warriors responded as he drew his twin swords. "Himura. Yui. Get back. This just might turn out ugly." 

"Right. You heard him, Yui. It's not safe here." 

"Don't you lose, Inumon! We'll be watching from a far distance!" 

As soon as the siblings left the parking a lot, Youkai Inumon leaps at Shadow Metalgarurumon. The megas slashed at each other with swords and claws trading blows. Youkai Inumon held his guard and put up his swords. The wolf mega snapped his jaws around the swords and attempts to break them apart with his jaws. 

"You're good, Inumon. You're far better than I've ever imagined." 

"Oh, you've just noticed? I'm not even getting warmed up." 

"Then, don't hold back! I want to defeat you at your very best." 

"You want my best? Then, you've got it!" 

With a swing of his swords, Youkai Inumon sends Shadow Metalgarurumon skidding through a fence. The warrior leaps forward and picks Shadow Metalgarurumon up. He throws the metal wolf across and sends him towards the center of the lot. 

"Way to go, Inumon! Stay on him!" Himura cries out. 

"I hope they don't kill each other. That poor guy is being used," Yui said. "If only we can convince him..." 

As Youkai Inumon approached the fallen wolf, Shadow Metalgarurumon retaliated and fires a missile towards him. The warrior is shot back as a result of the explosion from the missile. 

"Inumon!!" 

Shadow Metalgarurumon approaches his fallen adversary with curiosity. It seemed the explosion had put Youkai Inumon of commission, but wasn't enough to entirely destroy him. The metal wolf was surprised as Youkai Inumon immediately nails an elbow shot into Shadow Metalgarurumon. 

"I can't believe you fell for that old trick, Shadow," Youkai Inumon said. "I guess that makes us canines smarter than wolves. Himura showed me that playing dead could be beneficial. Thanks a lot, pal." 

"Uh, don't mention it," Himura said with a sweat drop coming down his forehead. 

"Now! Time for an ol' fashioned butt whooping courtesy of yours truly!" Youkai Inumon exclaimed. "Here goes Inumon with the body slam!" 

With that said, the warrior slammed Shadow Metalgarurumon through the concrete. Himura simply could not resist chuckling at his partner's insane antics. 

"Himura. What's so funny?" 

"Oh nothing, but it's funny watching Inumon make a fool out of himself." 

"This is no time to laugh. What about the others?" 

"Oh, damn! I forgot! I'm sure Inumon will handle this on his own." 

"Well, I was just suggesting." 

"We'll stick around here to give Inumon some support. After that, we'll go and give Takato a hand. Besides, the other Tamers are there to aid him." 

"Ok then." 

**(End theme to _Break Up_)**

Looking on from a far distance was Brimstone. His presence was concealed and allowed him to move about freely. However, it was simply not enough once a red-haired individual appeared behind him. 

Brimstone turns around and faced the fox demon better than known Kurama. 

"So, you're the one named Brimstone? I've heard so much about you from Hiei and Yusuke." 

**"Ah, so you're associated with them. What is thee name?"**

"Kurama. But you won't need anymore information on me once you have been cast away." 

**"You dare to challenge me? You're making a big mistake."**

"I suggest we move to a different location. We wouldn't want children to get in the way of our conflict." 

**"So be it."**

With that said, Kurama led the massively armored behemoth through an alleyway. Unlike Inumon and the metal wolf, these two did not attack one another right away and tested each other's patience. Kurama had hoped that these head games would be beneficial to his advantage over a brawnier opponent like Brimstone. 

_"Hopefully, I can drag this on until there is no innocent bystanders to stand in our way. So far, so good."_

**Shibuya Train Station. 5:05 P.M.**

The crowds were trying to pass the time and attempting to catch their scheduled train stops. Amongst the crowd was Lance. He had finally arrived in Shibuya through his usual teleportation techniques. He set his sights towards the city and smiled. 

_"Tonight, the fun begins."_

**Domino City. 5:00 P.M.**

We find our favorite group, consisting of Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor, at a local arcade. Tristan and Joey are seen playing a game of Tekken Tag while Yugi and tea sat together at a table waiting for their friends. 

"Uh, tell me when they're finished Yugi," Tea muttered. 

"Could me any minute now?" 

"You've been saying that for the past twenty minutes and they're still not done. We were supposed to have gone to the movies by now." 

"I guess we'll have to catch a late night showing then." 

"Knowing those two pea-brains, the theatres will be closed once they're done. Hey, guys! Can we hurry it up? The crowds are going to be a pain if we go tonight." 

"Take a chill pill, Tea. We're almost done," Joey responded. "Aw, crap!" 

"Score another for the Trister!" 

Joey slammed his hand over the joystick and walked away in shame. Yugi took a look at his watch. It was exactly five 'o clock. 

"It's five 'o clock, guys. I say we better move out before the lines get bigger," Yugi said. "I'm sure they'll have some arcades for you guys to play while we wait for our movie to start." 

"Cool! Then I can have my rematch with the 'Trister' over here." 

"C'mon you guys. I'm not about to drag you out by your ears," the teenage girl said. 

"Yes, ma'm," the boys responded. 

The four teens walked out from the arcade and headed down the street. The closest movie theater was nearly five blocks and tonight was a showcase of movie premieres. Just as they had reached a stoplight, a feminine figure stood in their way. She had brown, wavy hair, a red formal wear and high heels. Her skin was nearly as pale as milk and her eyes gave off a stunning gold color. 

"Hey! Move it or loose it, lady!" Joey exclaimed. "We're in a hurry here." 

"Joey, that's not a way to treat a lady," Tristan whispered. 

"Would you rather be late for a movie?" 

"Well, um… No." 

"Excuse me, miss. Do you think you can move aside, please? We're trying to cross over to the movie theater," Yugi said. 

"What's the hurry, kiddos? Can't you save a movie for another night?" the woman responded. 

"Why don't you take your stuck up attitude and let us pass through?" Tea spoke out. 

"My, my such a feisty girl. You boys must have really riled her up." 

"Now, she's starting to give me a headache," Joey said with clenched teeth. 

"Please, we haven't done any ill will to you, lady. All we want to do is pass by," Yugi stated. "Can't you just grant us that?" 

"Hoo. I'm afraid I can't do that. By the way, is your name Yugi Muto?" 

The spiky-haired teen was taken back in surprise that such a strange woman had figured out his name. Then again, he is formally known around the world as a Duel Monsters champion. Anybody who has claimed to defeat Seto Kaiba deserves worldwide recognition. 

"Yes, that would be me. What is it that you want, ma'm?" 

"You're the winner of the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments. I've heard so much about you. As a matter of fact, my master happens to know you quite well." 

"Master?!" 

"All right, now she's starting to creep me out," Tristan said. 

"What do you mean by 'master'?" Tea asked. "If you're looking for trouble, then I suggest you move aside." 

"Oh, but I can't do that. All I want is a duel with the famous Yugi Muto." 

"A duel with me?" Yugi asked. 

"No way. You don't have to go through with this, bud," Joey responded to Yugi. "Listen, lady. We're officially on a break from fighting evil creeps. If you had half a brain, then you'd respect our wishes." 

_"Not to mention that she has bad taste in fashion,"_ Tea thought. 

"Look, Yugi Muto. Do you really care for your Millennium Puzzle or what? I think it would be in your best interest to accept this duel." 

Even more earth shattering was the fact that this lady knew about Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. This was the last straw. The boy couldn't just let her take advantage of him. 

_"Yugi! I sense an evil presence from this woman,"_ Yami spoke through Yugi's mind. 

_"That's right, Pharaohmon. It is I, Felinismon,"_ the feline responded from within the woman's mind. _"I purposely let you sense my presence. I demand the right to duel you. Once I defeat you, then I shall take the puzzle and hand it to Lord Pharaohmon." _

"You take advantage of this poor boy just for Pharaohmon's sick greed? I back down from no challenge, Felinismon. You name the location of our duel!" 

"So, what's it going to be, little Yugi?" 

"You're on, lady! I accept your challenge! Guys, we'll just have to arrange the movies for another night. I'm sorry…" 

"It's cool, Yug. We'll be supporting ya in this duel," Joey said. "School this witch." 

Those comments alone were enough to break the last nerve from the lady. She immediately broke into an outburst and got into Joey's face. 

"I happen to be quite an elegant woman, you snot-nosed boy!" 

"Whoa! Say it but don't spray it." 

"You name the location of where we will be dueling, lady," Yugi demanded. 

"Wow, you're ready to get this on, aren't you? You see that construction area? We'll be dueling there. I have duel disks set up over there. I hope you brought your cards." 

"I always carry them with me." 

"Hurry along, children. We don't have all day," the woman said gleefully. _"This will your final stand, Yugi Muto."_

"I don't like the looks of this," Tea said. "This doesn't seem right. It's almost as if she were laying a trap on us." 

"No. I doubt it," Yugi said. "But, just to make sure…" 

With that said, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle emitted a bright aura and caused Yugi to change into the more experienced pharaoh, Yami. 

**YU-GI-OH!"**

Standing in little Yugi's place was Yami. The ladt turned around and saw the entire transformation unfold. She snaps her fingers. 

"Well, since you've already unveiled yourself, Yami. I think it's time I lose this disguise." 

As soon as she said this, the lady flips her dress over and unveils her true identity. Felinismon stood out in front of the four teens with an evil grin. 

"Hello, children. It's so good to see you!" 

"Felinismon. So we finally meet," Yami said. "I was wondering when you would reveal yourself." 

"Yugi. We shall duel at this exact location. You see that wooden platform in the center of the ditch? We'll be dueling on it." 

"Go on." 

"We'll be using duel disks. No, as a matter of fact, you'll be the one to use the duel disk. I will summon monsters with my magic." 

"What is the purpose of us standing on the platform?" 

"Simple. Once we duel on the platform, our weight will cause it to break. However in this case, I have magically constructed it to break once the duel is over. The loser will take a fall once the platform breaks and they will meet their demise at the bottom of this ditch. But that's not all, the body will fall into a pit of spikes." 

"A pit of spikes? Another duel to the death? I've been through with it before. I'll be more than happy to oblige, Felinismon." 

"Once I win, and I will, then I shall take possession of your Millennium Puzzle and you… you will take a fall into the pit of death." 

"That's hardcore! Yug! You're going to go through with this?!" Joey asked frantically. "You're putting your own life at stake!" 

"Yugi! Please, think this through," Tea begged. 

"I've made my decision. You will just have to trust me on this. I promise to put an end to this whole ordeal." 

"I'm waiting Yugi. Let's get this duel underway." 

The pharaoh made eye contact with his three friends and nodded. Despite the high stakes, Joey approved with a thumbs up. Tristan and Tea even approved of their friend's decision, 

"You can do this, Yugi!" Tristan calls out. 

"Yugi! Send this fashion disaster packing!" Tea exclaimed. "We're behind you!" 

The determined pharaoh steps towards the platform and picks up the duel disk provided for him. Felinismon steps over to her spot and strapped her duel disk over her left arm. Yugi puts his duel disk on his left arm and shuffles his prized deck. 

"It's really an honor for me to duel you, Yugi. Pharaohmon has provided me with tips on the game. After all, he does possess the mind of a boy with knowledge of the Duel Monsters game." 

"I see. Then, he must realize that I hold possession three of the Egyptian God Cards." 

"Speaking of which, you are forbidden from using your three Gods Cards. Also, I want to add another stipulation. When I win, I will also take your three god cards. They'll be quite useful for Lord Pharaohmon." 

"Very well. I will not need the three Egyptian god cards to defeat you. This duel will be based purely on skill alone." 

"Perfect." 

"Whoa, Yugi is taking one huge gamble," Joey commented. 

"He'll win, even without the god cards. He will triumph," Tea responded. 

"I hope so," Tristan muttered. 

As soon as Yugi put his three god cards in his left pocket, he turned to face Felinismon to officially begin their duel. Each one started out with the usual 4000 life points. 

"Like I've said, I won't need the duel disk to summon my cards, but I still need to keep track of my life points. That's if I lose ANY life points. As for you, you only need that duel disk to check your life points. You may summon your monsters using your Millennium Puzzle. Now, let us begin!" 

"DUEL!!" the two duelists called out. 

**San Francisco. 10:05 P.M.**

Back in the city of San Francisco, the situation has calmed since Babimon's defeat. People started returning back to their homes and local authorities were investigating where these 'monsters' had shown up. Despite reports, they were no legitimate pieces of evidence linked to real monsters. 

This allowed Sailor Mercury to sigh a breath of relief. She stood out on top of a water tower to patrol the city. 

_"How did that guy manage to summon real monsters? His dragons managed to wipe out that monster. I'll have to investigate on how he managed to pull it off. Then again, he forgets that I lent him a hand. Now to important matters. Cammy… I wonder if she'll even show up."_

Suddenly, Sailor Mercury looked down and saw Cammy waving out from the bottom of the building. The blue-haired Sailor Senshi looked down on her and nodded with a smile. She quickly leaps off the water tower and lands in front of the girl. Cammy was carrying along a backpack of luggage. 

"So, how did everything go?" 

"Well, I didn't tell my dad. I did leave a letter behind. If he can't let me see my sister, then he has no right to hold me locked away from her. I can't care if he is my father." 

"I see. Well, I can't do anything to stop you. Besides, you're sister is waiting for you. Why don't we hurry along? There's a friend of Rei's waiting for you at the airport." 

"What? Really?" 

"Your sister made arrangements with this friend and she's waiting for you. Let's get going right away." 

Cammy looks deeply into Mercury's eyes and responds with a nod. The younger girl took the sailor's hand. 

"I'm ready." 

"That's a good girl. We don't want to leave her waiting." 

"Right." 

_"As soon as we get there, I'll disappear and change out of my Senshi form. Then, I'll rejoin her to catch her flight. It's a good thing I have two weeks break. Though, I could catch up on some reading aboard the flight. Don't worry, Rei. We're on our way."_

**Shinjuku Park. 5:10 P.M.**

Rika and Renamon led their team of Tamers through the thicket of the forest. The vulpine was able to pick up an overwhelming power from over where Guilmon and Takato were currently standing. 

"Rika! Takato and Guilmon are in trouble," Renamon said. 

"Why do you figure that?" 

"They're are going to be involved in a massive battle. It seems Lance has managed to awaken a monster with extraordinary power." 

"Damn! Hurry it up, guys!" 

"Hey, we're moving it as fast as we can!" Kazu cries out while catching his breathe. "If only Renamon wasn't so quick on her feet…" 

"No need for me to run. Why don't you just hop aboard on me, Kazu?" Guardromon asked. 

"It's about time somebody had a brain for once," Rika remarked. "Jeri! C'mon Here, take my hand." 

"Thanks, Rika. I didn't think I was going to make it any further." 

"Are we done chit chatting? Takato and Guilmon aren't going to last much longer," Renamon promptly stated. "Let's get a move on!" 

As soon as Renamon leaps out forward on her run, Rika and the other Tamers were catching on behind the neon fox. Guardromon hoisted Kazu and Kenta onto his shoulders before powering his boosters. Marine Angemon managed to hide under Kenta's coat pocket. 

"Thank goodness you're in my coat pocket, Marine Angemon. This is going to be one bumpy ride, buddy." 

"Pipi! Pipi!" 

Renamon pushed her way through the last thicket bush and finds herself in the middle of a struggle. He gazed up to see Metaldevidramon and WarGrowlmon in a clash between titans. 

"My god… It's him," Renamon muttered. "Pharaohmon has managed to free him?!" 

"Renamon! There you are! What's the big- OH CRAP!" 

Rika's expression said it all. Her face contorted with utter disbelief at the towering stature of Metaldevidramon. 

"It's about time you dodos made it," a Brooklyn-accent voice calls out. 

Renamon and her partner turned their direction towards a familiar dark purple mammal with a red bandana around his neck. Impmon was standing with his arms crossed and his left foot was tapping. 

"Yesh, couldn't you slow pokes have gotten here any sooner?" 

"Impmon. If you were here the whole time, then why haven't you lend Takato a hand?!" Rika demanded. 

"I'm waiting until pineapple head finishes his turn. Besides, he is already on his last legs." 

"Last legs?!" 

"H's right, Rika. We came here a little too late." 

"First of all, who is that big freak?" 

"That is Metaldevidramon. He once terrorized the Digital World and rebelled against the Sovereigns." 

"Is he anywhere near as powerful as Pharaohmon?" 

"No, but he is ruthless. At where he is now, he's simply an ultimate-level. His strength is near that of a mega though." 

"Great, now we have another ultimate-mega on our hands? Here I thought it couldn't get any worse." 

**(Play Inuyasha OST theme _Sword of a Fang_)**

Without warning, Metaldevidramon delivers a head butt to WarGrowlmon. The cyborg responds with his **Radiation Blades** into his enemy. Metaldevidramon was sent skidding back with minor injuries, despite WarGrowlmon's efforts. 

**"Not bad, WarGrowlmon. I see that your alignment with this human has helped you reach beyond your limits. I take it that same technique was used to defeat some of the Devas. However, my power ranks far above them. Which means, that your efforts are still not enough. Care to try again?"**

"Uh, Takato. Nothing seems to be affecting this guy. What now?" 

"I don't know. He claims to be an ultimate, but he fights as if he were a mega. We just might need to bio-merge in hopes of beating him." 

"No, Takato. We have no need to bio-merge," WarGrowlmon retorted. "I'm where I am now. What are you waiting for, punk? Come and get me! Taste my Atomic Blaster." 

**"I think not. You made a mistake by wasting your time. You should have listened to your partner! Now you will suffer the consequences! Metaldevidramon shinka!!"**

"Oh damn," Impmon muttered. 

"You took those words out of my mouth," Rika replied. 

"WarGrowlmon! What are you doing?! Attack now!" Renamon exclaimed. 

"Go for it, WarGrowlmon! While he's digivolving, attack him!" Takato ordered his digimon partner with plead. 

"You got it! **ATOMIC-**" 

WarGrowlmon's chest plate opened up and was gathering an enormous amount of energy. While the cyborg was powering up for his attack, Metaldevidramon was evolving into a more powerful monster. 

**"BLASTER!!"**

However, WarGrowlmon's blast was cancelled out as soon as it made impact with the digivolving beast. Wardevidramon's aura sent the blast soaring into the heavens. Takato was in utter shock and gripped his D-Ark tightly. 

"He-He sent it away… Now would be a good time to bio-merge." 

Everyone turned towards the enemy as he achieved his mega form. Their complexities changed as the titan came walking out from out of his digiviolution shell. Metaldevidramon revealed himself as a larger monster of destruction. His body was far more advanced than his previous form. He was a bit more cybernetic and his arms were equipped with clawed gauntlets. His helmet resembled that of the brave warrior himself, War Greymon. The mega cries echoes throughout the park and he sets his sights on WarGrowlmon. 

**(End theme)**

**"Now I have achieved my mega form. This simply suits be better."**

"Whoa! Look at the size of that guy!" Kazu calls out. 

"Well, it's about time you clowns made it," Rika muttered. 

"Rika. What are we going to do?" Jeri asked. "Do you think all of our digimon stand a chance?" 

"Let's not think that way, Jeri. Renamon, you up for some action?" 

"Of course." 

Henry reaches out for his D-Ark and gains an overview of Metaldevidramon's mega form. A little information was provided for the towering beast. 

**(WarDevidramon. Mega Level. Virus War Dragon Digimon. Special Attacks: War Claw & Burning Missiles)**

"He's without a doubt a mega! Takato! You'll need Gallantmon in order to even give this guy a fight!" Henry calls out. 

"C'mon, Henry. Just send me over to give him a hand," Terriermon said. "I'll give that dragon the one-two!" 

"Sorry, bunny dog, but you wouldn't stand a snowballs chance in hell," Impmon replied. "Why don't you leave it to me? I was here first after pineapple head anyway." 

With that said, Impmon immediately digivolves and leaps into the battle into the winged demon known as Beelzebumon. 

"Wait a minute, how did he digivolve without a partner?!" Kenta wondered. 

"You can thank me!" a cutesy voice calls out. "Culu!" 

The Tamers turned around to find a white, butterball with massive anime-like eyes. The creature sprouted wing-like gliders out from each side of his head. He goes flying straight into Jeri's arms as the girl held him with glee. 

"Calumon!" 

"Hey! Nice to see you, Calumon!" Jeri said with a cheer. 

"You guys couldn't just leave me behind," said Calumon. "Besides, Impmon came to get me. I helped me to digivolve this time." 

"Thank goodness you even came," Kazu said. "Guardromon could use a little power boost." 

"Beelzebumon! Watch yourself! This monster may be even too much for you!" Renamon calls out. 

"I've got this one, fox face," Beelzebumon retorted. "Hey, how ya doing, smoky?" 

WarDevidramon faced off with Beelzebumon. The dragon mega didn't seem at all impressed with Beelzebumon and merely chuckled. 

"What's wrong? Do I amuse you, pal?" 

**"I find it hard to believe that you were once the little runt Impmon, but you digimon never cease to amaze me."**

"I'll show you how impressive I can be, tin head." 

With that said, Beelzebumon flies out with ferocity and aims his blaster directly for WarDevidramon. The titan immediately puts up his guard and puts up his missile blasters in defense. 

**"You asked for it, cretin. Burning Missiles!!"**

As soon as the mega collided, WarDevidramon's missiles easily overcame Beelzebumon's attack and threw him out of loop. The winged demon managed to stop his course and faced Wardevidramon again with a grin. 

"That's more like it, tin head. I think I'm going to enjoy this. Hey, Takato! You keep pineapple head out of this until I get my ass kicked. Which I doubt will happen." 

"But we're not sure how strong this guy really can be! You're underestimating him!" Takato exclaimed. 

"Kid. Take it from me. If you really want to find out your opponent's strengths, then you have to suck it up and kick some ass! Throw out every rule book if you can." 

_"He certainly doesn't take good advice,"_ Takato thought. 

"Takato. Let's do as he pleases. Once he gets thrashed, then we'll gladly step in," WarGrowlmon said. 

"You think we ought to do that?" 

**"You fools! It would be wise if you attacked me all together, but if you insist we fight in this procedure, then so be it!"**

"Bring it on, tin head!" Beelzebumon cries out. "I'll use your teeth as target practice." 

Beelzebumon proceeded to attack WarDevidramon head on with everything he has, while everyone else looked on. WarGrowlmon stood his ground and waited until his time came him to bio-merge with Takato. Every other digimon were prepared for anything and their partners were willing to let them into the battle until the time was right. 

At last, Pharaohmon has awakened WarDevidramon and orders him to destroy the Tamers. Can Beelzebumon manage to overcome the titan? Youkai Inumon and Shadow Metalgarurumon continue their struggle with Yui and Himura looking on. Yugi prepares to duel with Felinismon, which forces him to put up his Millennium Puzzle and Egyptian god cards at stake. If he loses, then he will not only lose his possessions but also plunge into his death. Can the Sailor Senshi tell the Legendary Warriors to retrieve Ami and Cammy before they attempt to take the flight to Japan? What does Lance have in store for the Senshi in Shibuya? What does Kurama have in store for Brimstone and will he form a strategy to topple the monster? 

**[Preview]**

Rei: Hi, everyone. Well, as you know, Lance has arrived in Shibuya. He has finally find us Sailor Senshi. But we're going to be ready for anything he brings! 

Takuya: Meanwhile, we set off across the Pacific Ocean in attempt to retrieve Mercury and Cammy. Pharaohmon cannot get his hands on Cammy! Don't worry, Mars. She'll come home safely. 

Yugi: Felinismon! You're a pretty sharp duelist, but it will take more than just monsters to topple me. You'll need plenty of traps and strategy. In any case, you won't take my puzzle! 

Felinismon: We'll just see about that, Yugi! I have an arsenal of cards that are going to surprise you! 

Kurama: So, you're the one they call Brimstone? Well, perhaps you'd like to challenge me. 

Brimstone: Perhaps, but what would a low class demon such yourself know? 

Kurama: Looks can be deceiving, my friend. 

WarDevidramon: Tamers! You have disappointed me for the last time! Not even Beelzebumon has put a dent onto my armor! 

Gallantmon: If you're looking for a decent challenger, then you're looking at one! 

Ranamon: Well, well. You guys look like you need a hand. 

Henry: Hey, it's them! It's Ranamon and a group of… 

Mercuremon: Just call us legendary warriors, boy. 

Jeri: Are you here to help us?! 

Grottomon: Maybe. 

WarDevidramon: It doesn't matter how many of you there are! I will still crush you! Burning Missiles! 

Gallantmon: Take this! Lighting Joust! 

Youkai Inumon: Shadow Metalgarurumon! You're through! 

Yui: No! Don't kill him! 

Himura: Yui?! What are doing?! Shadow Metalgarurumon is our enemy! 

Tomoki: The next chapter to the installment is entitled… 

**WarDevidramon Strikes Shinjuku! Pharaohmon's First Step to Ultimate Power!**

Lance: Senshi. If I can capture three of your energy brooches, then I will be one step away from achieving ultimate power! I will finally leave this vessel and regain my true form. Any last words? 

Sailor Mars: Yeah. **Bite me!**

Kanius: Another installment to the Pharaohmon arc completed. I hope that wasn't too much action. -; But these next chapters not only will consist of action, but leads up to Lance achieving his goal of regaining his true, Pharaohmon form. It's only a few chapters away, guys! I hope that's not scaring you. By the way, how did I do with WarDevidramon, Ninetalesuk? 

Coral: That was one hell of a write, but it was worth it. Until then, make sure to check back! The next chapter will be coming up soon! Peace! 


	17. WarDevidramon Strikes Shinjuku! Pharaohm...

Coral: Hola, everyone! Don't worry, this story will never die! We've just had to invest more time into the D-Frontier Bebimon series. 

Kanius: Anyway, I hope you readers are prepared for another action-packed chapter of the Pharaohmon arc! First of all, I'd like to thank Ninetalesuk for letting me use WarDevidramon and his many forms. As for Youkai Youko, thanks for allowing me to borrow Himura, Inumon and Yui! :) 

Coral: Since we're not allowed to host anymore long chats, we'll just simply move on with the fic! Enjoy! ; 

**WarDevidramon Strikes Shinjuku! Pharaohmon's First Step to Ultimate Power!**

WarDevidramon's missiles easily overcame Beelzebumon's attack and threw him out of loop. The winged demon managed to stop his course and faced Wardevidramon again with a grin. 

"That's more like it, tin head. I think I'm going to enjoy this. Hey, Takato! You keep pineapple head out of this until I get my ass kicked. Which I doubt will happen." 

"But we're not sure how strong this guy really can be! You're underestimating him!" Takato exclaimed. 

"Kid. Take it from me. If you really want to find out your opponent's strengths, then you have to suck it up and kick some ass! Throw out every rule book if you can." 

_"He certainly doesn't take good advice,"_ Takato thought. 

"Takato. Let's do as he pleases. Once he gets thrashed, then we'll gladly step in," WarGrowlmon said. 

"You think we ought to do that?" 

**"You fools! It would be wise if you attacked me all together, but if you insist we fight in this procedure, then so be it!"**

"Bring it on, tin head!" Beelzebumon cries out. "I'll use your teeth as target practice." 

Beelzebumon proceeded to attack WarDevidramon head on with everything he has, while everyone else looked on. WarGrowlmon stood his ground and waited until his time came him to bio-merge with Takato. Every other digimon were prepared for anything and their partners were willing to let them into the battle until the time was right. 

"Eat lead!!" 

The winged demon let's loose a barrage of shots from his gun and goes trigger happy on WarDevidramon. The bullets bounced off the protective armor of the beast, but that did not stop Beelzebumon from refraining from his assault. 

"You won't overcome my wrath, punk! Take this! Take that!" 

**"Fool. You fail to realize that your weaponry is useless against me. Stop this resistance and perhaps I may let you join me. We can crush these insects together."**

"What if I told you to… Bite me?!" 

**"You shall regret those words, weakling. Nobody dares to oppose me! Die!"**

WarDevidramon charges forward and slams his tail across Beelzebumon. The force of the tail swing caused Beelzebumon to be sent crashing through a tree. The impact was not as devastating for a mega like Beelzebumon since he has taken more punishment before. 

"Beelzebumon!!" Henry calls out. "Terriermon! It's time to make our move!" 

"Renamon! Let's go!" 

"Hold on you guys!" Calumon cried out. "Let me be of some assistance. Culu." 

"Good idea! You can help us bio-merge and allow the others to digivolve," Henry said. 

"Okay!" 

"Whoa, did I just hear that? Hey, Guardromon! It looks like you'll be digivolving back to Andromon! Aren't you excited, buddy?" 

"You don't know how long I've been waiting, Kazu. Start us off fresh, Calumon!" 

"You got it!" 

The tiny digimon shuts his eyes and levitates over the Tamer group. Between his fore head was a blood red, emerald. It immediately unleashes a bright light and shines over the digimon. The digimon were engulfed by the light and thus became energized enough to digivolve. Renamon and Terriermon faced their partners with determination. Their Tamer partners held her D-Arks up and bask through that same light. 

"Bio-Merge Activate!!" 

Guardromon was fed with some of Calumon's light and thus his power was given a heavy boost. His form started to evolve into a far, advanced android digimon. 

"Guardromon chou shinka!! Andromon!!" 

In place of Guardromon was a tall cyborg with silver metallic armor, a right leg completely comprised of wires and a form of flesh. His eyes were robotic in nature and a helmet protected his face. He gives a toothy grin and steps out in front of Kazu. The card player looks on with astonishment upon the same digimon he befriended and helped save from death in the Digital World. 

"Guardromon?! No, you're Andromon. Buddy, are you still there?" 

"Uh huh. I'm still here, but this is my ultimate form. Now I can contribute to this battle better. I'm far more mobile and can use longer range attacks. That includes my Gattling Attack." 

"I know that by now, bud. But I wonder if it will be enough." 

"No. We're definitely not fighting alone. Take a look." 

Kazu turned around to find a golden-clad female warrior and a tall, green war machine with a dog's head. He jumps back in surprise, yet he sighed with relief. He had nearly forgotten that Henry and Rika were still present. However, they had bio-merged with their digimon partners. 

"What's the dilly-o? Kenta asked. "Have you forgotten that Henry and Rika are still with us?" 

"At first, I did… I was just excited to see Guardromon digivolve. My bad. I'm perfectly fine, Kenta. Ha. Ha. I haven't lost it." 

_"Yeah, sure. I wasn't the guy who jumped back like a little girl."_

"Hey, boys! There's no time to argue! We still have a monster to take care of, or have you completely forgotten?" Jeri said. 

"All right, Andromon! This is our chance! It's our time to shine, pal!" 

"Just let me at him!" 

Andromon leaps out onto the battlefield with Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon standing by his side. Meanwhile, Calumon flies back to Jeri and leaps into her welcome arms. 

"Good job, Calumon. You're always a life saver." 

"Thanks, Jeri. Time for me to take a nappy now…" 

"This is no time to sleep, Calumon. Let's support Takato and the others. That's the only way to give them some motivation." 

"Oh, well, if you say so…" 

Meanwhile, War Growlmon made another hasty attempt to attack WarDevidramon. He leaps on the mega level monster and slashes him with some ferocious claw strikes. WarDevidramon took each blow and it seemed as though he didn't seem fazed by any of War Growlmon's hits. WarDevidramon pushes War Growlmon with tremendous force and delivers a headbutt into his gut. 

"War Growlmon! Hang in there!" Takato cries out. "We're definitely going to require Gallantmon for this." 

"Takato!" Mega Gargomon calls out. 

"Henry?! Whew, thank goodness you guys came in the nick of time!" 

"We'll distract WarDevidramon momentarily while you and Guilmon attempt to bio-merge! Hurry! There's no time to lose!" Sakuyamon stated. 

"Will do, Miss Rika Nonaka!" Takato said with a mock salute. "War Growlmon! Step aside and let's try to bio-merge! Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon are stepping in!" 

"Whew, they should have done so earlier!" 

The goggle head whips out his D-Ark and holds it out for all to see. The device shots out a single beam of light, which envelopes Takato. That same light coated War Growlmon and caused him to de-digivolve back to Guilmon. The boy and his digimon were then merged together to form the mega level exalted knight. 

"Bio-Merge Activate!!" 

"Guilmon Bio-Merge to!! Gallantmon!!" 

As they fully merged together, a cloud of smoke engulfed the newly merged knight. The only form visible through the smoke was a shadow silhouette of a knight-like warrior with a similar hazard sign on its battle shield. 

WarDevidramon turned his attention over to Mega Gargomon and Sakuyamon with interest. The green war machine steps out in front of WarDevidramon and throws out a single punch. 

"Hi-ya! I bet you don't even know kung-fu, pal!" Terriermon spoke through Mega Gargomon. "I know every style that is! That includes Shaq-Fu!" 

With each martial arts punch thrown, WarDevidramon dodges easily and fluently keeps up with Mega Gargomon's speedy fists. The cyborg dragon fires out a single eye beam and nails a direct hit onto Mega Gargomon's armored chest. The beam was powerful enough to force Mega Gargomon back. 

"Whoa! That's what I call a cheap shot! I was expecting you to know some kung fu, but you're just a one hit wonder!" 

**"Heh. Don't get carried away too soon, my green friend. I was merely testing you and you don't seem to be a threat to me. Now, I think it's my turn to repay the favor, chatterbox."**

"Uh oh. I think we've pissed him off, Henry," Terriermon said with a gulp. _"Uh, you think?!"_

**"Enough of this insolence! Destruction Missile!"**

The cyborg dragon sends a missile out from out from his rocket-launcher arms. Mega Gargomon wasn't quick enough to react and dodge the missile. He took the missile head-on and cries out from the impact. 

"Whoa! Now that was doozy!" 

**"I hope you enjoyed that, because I have more where that came from."**

With that said, WarDevidramon unleashes an array of missiles from out of his chest. Mega Gargomon's mouth widened as the missiles targeted him. Sakuyamon immediately moved out and summons forth a wave of spirits. 

"Get back, Mega Gargomon!" 

"You just came at the nick of time, Sakuyamon!" 

Each of Sakuyamon's fox spirits collided with the missiles and caused them to ignite. There were massive explosions from each ignited missile. Had those missiles made contact with Mega Gargomon, and then he wouldn't have remained in one piece. 

**"You should consider yourself lucky, because you would have certainly perished from those shots."**

"Heh, too bad they didn't make their mark." 

"Mega Gargomon. This isn't no time to be screwing around," Sakuyamon retorted. "It's going to take more than just the two of us to overcome this monster." 

"Yeah! You really shouldn't leave me out of this," Andromon said. "Eat this, fiend! Gattling Attack!" 

The android digimon fires away his own set of missile shots towards WarDevidramon. However, the cyborg dragon easily saw them coming and shots out four lasers from his four eyes to destroy each missile. Andromon was left in utter disbelief and stepped back. 

"Oh dear! This is not good! Kazu! Any backup plans?" 

"Why are you looking at me for?! I can't come up with any decent strategies. My ideas are cruddy!" 

**"Pathetic efforts, Andromon. Now would be the perfect time for you to beg for your life,"** WarDevidramon threatened. **"I can't believe Pharaohmon sent me to destroy you weaklings. Alas, our time together must end."**

"I don't think so, pal!" Beelzebumon calls out. 

WarDevidramon turns to find Beelzebumon rising out from the forest debris. The winged demon struggled to stay on his feet and his left arm was left dangling. Beelzebumon smirked and pointed his blaster towards WarDevidramon. 

**"Ah, you're still alive? I figured you had already kicked the bucket by now, fool. You really must be that desperate to die soon. Don't worry. You're time shall come. As soon as I rid myself of these insolent pests."**

"Hold it. If you want to get to them, you'll have to deal with me first! Besides, we weren't finished yet…" 

**"Ah, of course. You're right. How rude of me to have forgotten about you so soon. Let me make up for that."**

WarDevidramon charges ahead with his targets set on Beelzebumon. On the other hand, Beelzebumon charged up his blaster and points it to WarDevidramon. The demon chuckled and pulls the trigger. 

"You fell for it, moron! You shouldn't have ever ignored me! Chaos Flare!" 

Just as Beelzebumon fires his blaster, WarDevidramon flies up and avoids the shot. The demon's blast only managed to incinerate a tree in the process. He looks up and finds an array of missiles raining down on him. 

"Me and my big mouth…" 

**"Destruction Missiles!"**

"Beelzebumon! Get out of there!" Mega Gargomon calls out. 

"Even if we try to save him, we'll be too late to stop those missiles," Sakuyamon said. 

"We have to at least try," Andromon replied. "Gattling-" 

"No! Leave this to me! Lighting Joust!" 

WarDevidramon turns to find a wave of energy being shot out from the smoke fog and destroying each missile at their wake. Everyone realized that none other than Gallantmon did this. The exalted knight steps out from the smoke fog with his lance and shield intact. WarDevidramon's eyes gazed upon Gallantmon with great interest. 

**"Ah, so you were War Growlmon? Impressive. I didn't think it was possible that you and that boy would pull off such a hasty evolution.**

"Save the speech for another time, WarDevidramon. This ends here." 

"Gallantmon! I say we work together," Sakuyamon suggested. "You can't possibly hope to defeat him on your own." 

"No and I appreciate the help. You're about me not standing a chance alone. However, I think we ought to tell our friend that. WarDevidramon. There's no way you can take us at once! Admit it to yourself." 

**"I don't have to admit anything to the likes of you. Pharaohmon has asked me to carry out your executions. I don't like to leave anyone like him disappointed. So, just to make my job easier, why don't you simply surrender now? It's better than dying."**

"Sorry, but I think we'll stick with option B," Terriermon spoke through Mega Gargomon. _"Gee. I wonder what Plan B is, Terriermon?"_

**"What exactly is Plan B?"**

"That would be going at you with everything we have and defying all odds!" Gallantmon calls out. 

**"That's your decision, but a rather incompetent one. So be it! You only managed to dig yourselves your own graves!"**

WarDevidramon lets out a demonic roar and charges ahead towards the Tamer team. Gallantmon and his allies went ahead against WarDevidramon. They prepared to use their attacks and defy all odds to defeat WarDevidramon. 

Jeri covers Calumon's eyes and hides away in the forest. She trembled immensely and whispered for the namesake of her deceased digimon partner. 

_"Leomon… I wish you were still here… You would have helped them with this monster… Oh, Leomon…"_

"Jeri? Oh, you really do miss him," Calumon said. "You must feel awful…" 

"You have no idea…" 

"I sort of do. If you pray for him, then he just might come back one day." 

"You really think so? Is it possible?" 

"I know so, but you just have to believe…" 

Jeri dug deep into her small pink pouch and retrieves her D-Ark. It remained as dead as it was at the time Leomon was slain by Beelzebumon. Despite putting it aside and moving on, those painful memories still remained in Jeri's min. 

_"Leomon… If there is a miracle, then I hope to have you back as my partner… Please come back."_

**Shibuya Park. 5:40 P.M.**

The park was near its closing time and people were starting to leave. The sun was starting to set in the horizon and thus give away to dusk. This was the appropriate setting for the meeting the Sailor Senshi planned for Lance/Pharaohmon. 

The teenage boy walks down through the gateway and looks around his surroundings. He calmly smiles and sits down on a bench. 

"This is perfect. All I have to do is wait for those Sailor wenches to show themselves. Too bad that they don't know that I'm an expert at ambush. At last, I finally settle the score with Rei Hino. Though, it's such a shame that Babimon failed to capture her younger sibling. I would have enjoyed murdering that brat in front of poor Rei." 

Suddenly, there was a rustling from the bushes and it immediately caused Lance to become alarmed. He sat up from his bench and faces the bushes with concern. 

"No, that couldn't be them. They weren't supposed to be here for another hour or two. Besides, I would have sensed them by now. There's no need for me to be on alert so soon." 

He sits back down on the bench and stretches his arms forward. He examines Lance's form and quirks an eyebrow. 

"Strange. I'm surprised this body hasn't even decomposed after I've possessed it for the last few weeks. Perhaps, it was sheer luck that presented itself to me. Well, a younger human's body is said to have more energy and metabolism. I can't say the same thing for an older body. It's only a matter of time before I steal away those Sailor's energy brooches and become one step away towards releasing my true form from his vessel." 

Again, the rustling of bushes diverts the teen's attention. He growls under his breathe with impatience and sits up from the bench. He steps forward and forms an energy ball. 

"Hey, come on out of there! This is your last warning!" 

There was no reply from the bushes, which only further infuriated Lance. He tosses the energy ball through the bushes and watches as fire ignited. The bushes were burned down to the ground until there was nothing left. 

"Damn, maybe I'm just losing it. Those Sailor Senshi can really do that to you." 

The teen merely dusted himself off and walks off from the burnt debris. He looks up ahead and finds a group of children playing a game of soccer. The ball was kicked towards him, but he caught it with one hand. 

"Could you please give us our ball back?" a little boy with a backwards cap asked. 

"Sure. Here catch!" 

With that said, Lance hurls the ball over the gates and onto the street. The kids scrambled out of the park to retrieve their ball. Lance could only look on chuckling. 

"Poor misguided fools. Hasn't their parents told them to never talk to strangers? Well, it doesn't matter since they all die either way. Every human are nothing more than little insects in my lush garden. They will be exterminated eventually. Only the dark and most vile digimon shall inherit this realm. No one, not even the Tamers, Yugi Muto, the legendary warriors, the spirit detectives or those Sailor Senshi can stop my conquest. I've gone too far to screw this up. Do you hear me, Rei Hino?! You can't stop me!" 

As Lance started laughing, an object came shooting out from out of the air. Lance turns around and flips back. The object hits the ground and it turns out to be a fiery-arrow. Lance reaches over to the arrow and rips it from the ground. The fire arrow burns through Lance's skin, but he ignored the pain and puts the fire out with his aura. 

"So, you came earlier than I expected. Oh, how amusing." 

Lance looks around his surroundings and chuckled. He levitates from the ground and points out into the far distance. He made eye contact with nothing. There wasn't a trace of the Sailor warrior of fire. 

"Could they be playing mind games with me?! Show yourselves, cowards!" 

There was answer to Lance's screams. He was left to hear himself speak and become a sight see for people from below. He growls deeply and sets himself down onto the ground. He slams his fist to the ground and sighs deeply to himself. 

"They are getting to me. I shouldn't exert any maximum force until those wenches show themselves. Ok, calm yourself… You'll get even with them. Rei Hino… I know that you're here. You will come out of hiding eventually. You can't hide from me for long. Just you wait." 

Just as Lance sat up, another fiery arrow came targeting for him. Using his great reflexes, he immediately caught the arrow in time and incinerates it completely. He forms another energy ball and sends it hurtling towards the spot where the arrow came from. 

"Looking for me?" 

The teen quickly recognized the feminine voice and responds by tossing another energy orb. The orb makes contact with another bush and a shadow quickly flies out from the bush. Lance jumps up and steps into a battle position. He looks ahead to find a familiar raven-haired woman in a red fuku. The angry teen growled deeply towards the woman. 

"You! I should have known you'd pull off such a scheme. I would have implemented a similar ambush." 

"Too bad you didn't. I just beat you to the punch. So, how did you know that we'd be here?" 

"I have my sources. That's not important now. You do realize that I'm still targeting your younger sister?" 

"Unfortunately, we've thwarted your plans, Pharaohmon." 

"What? Ah, I see. That other Sailor Senshi. Do you think you can rely on her to bring your sister here?" 

"Yes and we've made an arrangement with the legendary warriors. They're going to help transport those two here." 

"Big mistake on your part, Sailor Mars. You're sending your own sibling to a death trap. As long as I'm still alive, then her fate is in my hands." 

"Which is why we're stamping you out once and for all. You've tormented with other people's lives for far too long. You end here!" 

Just as Sailor Mars said that, Lance found himself surrounded by the other Sailor Senshi. Other than Mars, there was Jupiter, Venus, Saturn and Pluto. The teen's eyes were widening in shock and he looks deeply into their determined glares. 

"You can't escape now, Pharaomon. We have you surrounded," Mars said with malice. "You die here." 

"Have you lost it?! If you kill me, then you destroy this human body. Don't tell me you're more than willingly to take the life of another human being. You're supposed to be the protectors of the innocent!" 

"We don't have a problem with it, because we know that you aren't the real you. You're merely a decoy! Girls, let him have it!" 

Following the fire senshi's command, the four Senshi leaped out over at Lance. Each one summoned their power and unleashed their elemental attacks upon the Lance decoy. 

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!!" 

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!!" 

"Dead Scream!!" 

"Silence Glaive Surprise!!" 

Each attack made their mark on the Lance decoy and heavily damaged his body. Sailor Mars came running out at her enemy. In her grasp was a bow and arrow made out of her firepower element. She targets for the Lance decoy and sends her arrow towards his chest. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!!" 

The arrow shoots through Lance's chest and his body immediately explodes. However, it was a decoy and merely exploded into dust. Dropping to the ground was a doll-like toy. Mars reaches out for the doll and grasps it tightly. 

"He was right. It was a decoy. He played us for fools. I'll give him credit just this once. He really did his homework." 

"Pluto. Did you know something like this would happen?" Sailor Venus asked. 

"Yes. Unfortunately, we should have expected this to turn out." 

"He's still bound to be here," Sailor Jupiter replied. "He's toying with us." 

Suddenly, there was a sudden deep laughter from the park forests. The senshi stood together in a circle formation. Mars looked about her surroundings with a scroll in one hand. 

**"Looks like I was the one who successfully pulled off the swerve! You actually thought I'd leave myself out in the open to be incinerated? By the way, did I ruin your little plan, Rei?"**

"Don't you ever refer to me by my name! Show yourself, Pharaohmon!" 

Just as Sailor mars turned around, she came face to face with the face of evil himself. Lance gave her a smile and phases away. The sailors remained on alert while their enemy was hiding amongst the brushes. 

"He was right here!" Mars exclaimed. 

"It couldn't have been another fake, could it?" asked Venus. 

"No, it was the real him. That's it! I'm ending this little game!" 

"Mars, you have to calm yourself. If you let him get to you, then you'll be easy prey for him," Saturn suggested. "Don't worry. I'll put up **Silent Wall** the next time he pops up." 

"No! This monster should not be given a chance to escape! He'll simply cause even more harm to the people here! Plus, he threatened me with my sister's life! I can never forgive him for that!" 

_"Wow, I've never seen anything get to Rei like this,"_ Venus thought. _"Sure, we've had enemies that have gotten to her. But there hasn't been anyone that has turned this into a personal matter."_

"Pharaohmon! I'm not leaving until you show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!" 

**"Ah, but you will be. I came here for your energy brooches, senshi. However, I only require three to complete my first step to achieving my goal of leaving this body."**

"Our brooches?" Pluto said. 

"I don't even want to know which brooches you plan on stealing. You won't succeed. I'll see to that!" 

**"I'm afraid that my plan will succeed, Rei. Remember, I can conceal my evil aura and that makes it impossible for you to sense my whereabouts. Prepare yourselves, Senshi! My moment of glory has finally come at hand!"**

The Senshi prepared themselves for their next offense while the winds started to blow heavily against the forests. Lance's laughter echoed through the dark forests, which was a foreshadowing of the events yet to come. 

**Domino City. 5:20 P.M.**

Standing on a wooden platform at a construction site were two duelists. One of which was a female feline with a duel disk. In her hands were five cards, one of which would have to be a monster card of some sorts. The other is a spiky-haired boy with the infamous Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck. 

"Make your move, Felinismon! The sooner we can get done with this, the sooner you can leave and report your failure to Pharaohmon." 

"I'm afraid you're going to be without your Puzzle and precious god cards," the feline taunted the former pharaoh. 

"Shut that cat down, Yugi!" Tea cheers. 

"And shut that yap of hers while you're at it!" Joey cried out. 

Yami Yugi focuses on Felinismon and draws his first five cards. The feline smiled as she gazed on her first five selections. 

"Now to start this duel off! I'll put one card face down on the field. Then, I'll summon this! Behold, the Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!" 

Standing beside Felinismon was a dark-colored knight coated with purple outlines. The sea serpent warrior held a staff in one hand and prepared for an attack on Yugi. 

"Attack my monster!" 

"Hold it right there! I summon the **Ansatsu**!" 

The pharaoh counters Felinismon and summons a black ninja with a red scarf. 

"You idiot! My monster has 1800 attack points, while your puny ninja has 1700!" 

"Wow, a hundred point difference. Big deal," Tristan commented. 

"Let's not get conclusive yet, Felinismon. I equip my Ansatsu with this magic card. **The Legendary Sword**!" 

Yugi uses his magic card and thus equips the ninja with a medieval sword. As a result, Ansatsu's attack and defense points were raised from 1700 to 2000/1500. 

"The Legendary sword gives my Ansatsu a three hundred point boost! Now, Ansatsu! Slay her Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!" 

By his command, Ansatsu leaps towards the Sea Serpent quickly and slashes its body in half. Felinismon looks on as her warrior plops to the ground completely severed through its waistline in half. Her life points dropped from 4000 to 3800. 

"Meh, that doesn't matter to me," said Felinismon. "I'm not finished yet. Besides, I was just warming up!" 

"If that's the case, then let us continue with our duel." 

"As you wish… Ooo. This card shall do nicely." 

Felinismon pulls out her next card and lays the card out. The next monster to be summoned was the **Red Archery Girl**. Yugi easily remembered this monster being used by Pegasus. 

"The Red Archery Girl? Why did you choose a weaker monster?" 

"I wouldn't worry about that now, Yugi. All that matters is that you have a monster to take care of." 

_"But why did she summon a weaker monster? Then again, she still has a card face down. There's a good chance that it's a trap or a magic card,"_ Yugi said through Yami's thoughts. 

"Why don't you send your Ansatsu to attack my Red Archery Girl? She's right here in the open!" 

"I can see that and I think I'll take my chances. For my next move, I summon another monster on the field in defense mode." 

Yugi pulls out his third card and calls forth Feral Imp. The green-furred monster was summoned into a defensive position. 

"Now Ansatsu! Attack her Red Archery Girl!" 

"Big mistake, punk! Now, to reveal my trap card!" 

With that said, a protective invisible wall appears before the Red Archery Girl. Ansatsu strikes the wall with its sword and is immediately stopped at its tracks. Its attack was then sent right back at Feral Imp and the imp was destroyed in the process. 

"The Mirror Force! So that was your trap?!" 

"Close, but I call it the **Dark Mirror Force**. I'd rather not get into any details. I'll let you figure this one out." 

_"Of course. This card is summoned when a monster is sent into an attack. Since my Ansatsu struck the mirror wall, then it destroys all monsters in their defense modes. That's why my Feral Imp was destroyed."_

"You're lucky that you didn't lose any life points. Otherwise, you would have lost a chunk of your points. But next time, you won't be so lucky." 

"But I'm still in the lead." 

"Not for long. I still have my Red Archery Girl. Not to mention that my mirror wall is still intact." 

"Think again." 

"What's that?!" 

Yugi pulls out his next card to reveal a turtle-like tank. He lays it onto the field and summons the **Catapult Turtle**. 

"Huh?! What's that going to do?" 

"Obviously, you haven't learned the fundamental basics of Duel Monsters. Lance failed to inform you about certain monsters that can tear down traps." 

"Monsters that can tear down traps, including my wall? Oh, he didn't tell me that…" 

"Now I put my Ansatsu on my Catapult Turtles and send him through your wall!" 

Ansatsu hops onto the Catapult Turtle with his sword still intact. The turtle sends the ninja over and through the wall. Felinismon's mouth widens as she watches her wall tumble before her very eyes. She curses under her breath. 

"You dirty little punk! You're making me look like an amateur!" 

"Maybe, because you're only making yourself look like one." 

"Way to go, Yug! Now she doesn't have any more traps on her side! Her Archery Girl is wide open for attack!" 

"Um, thanks for pointing out the obvious, Joey," Yami said. "Now, Ansatsu! Attack her Red Archery Girl!" 

The ninja leaps forward and stabs the Red Archery Girl with the Legendary sword. The shell woman collapses once the ninja pulls out his sword. The feline collapses backwards and a sweat drop falls over her face. 

"Curse you, Yugi…" 

"Man, this girl stinks at dueling," Tristan commented. "Even my grandma would whoop her." 

"My sister would wipe the floor with her," Joey said while praising his sister, Serenity. 

"Makes me wonder if she even has any dueling skills. This is her first time in a duel," Tea said. "Big mistake for an amateur to challenge Yugi." 

Felinismon lifts herself back on her feet and looks down at her duel disk. It was down its previous 3800 to 3200. 

"Damn it! My life points are dropping as it is!" 

"Can we get serious, Felinismon? You're the one that's making a fool of yourself. I've been dueling seriously this whole time." 

"Don't give me that crap! I'm just run into some bad luck. That's all! Don't underestimate me!" 

"Yeow! She screeches louder than nails on a chalkboard," Joey said as he covered his ears. 

"What was that?! Why don't you come on over and say it to my face!" 

"Felinismon. Let us get back to our duel." 

"Oh, um. Right. Ha. Hey, don't go ordering me around! If I wanted to, I'd kill you right now and take your stupid puzzle. But I plan on beating you through what you excel most." 

"Then, make your next move." 

"As you wish, brat…" 

Felinismon digs deep through her card deck and pulls out three new cards. She examines them and smiled. 

"Now for my next move! I put one card face down and bring forth the **Gemini Elf** in attack mode!" 

Summoned to the field was a blonde-haired elf woman in a blue jumpsuit and arm sleeves. Her attack/defense points were 1900/900. 

"Your monster still does not stand a chance against my Ansatsu." 

"Your monster is only one hundred points stronger, Yugi. You can still attack me if you wish." 

_"I can't take my chances since she has a facedown card on the field. There's a good chance that it's a trap card. I'm not going to risk my Ansatsu and will simply send out another monster."_

"Fine then. I'll put my Ansatsu into defense mode and bring forth this monster! **Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts**!" 

Kneeling beside Yami was the mythical winged beast known as Gazelle. The beast leaps forward to attack Fenimon's Gemini Elf. 

"Attack her Gemini Elf!" 

"Not so fast, Yugi! Activate my next facedown card! It's a spell card known a **Thunder Crash**!" 

As soon as she said that, the card known as Thunder Crash summons a bolt of thunder crashing down upon the Gemini Elf. The monster was completely wiped out and brought shock on Yugi's face. 

"You just destroyed your own monster? Explain this reasoning." 

"Huh? What kind of idiot would destroy his or her own monster? Maybe she's letting the stress get to her and figured she could wipe herself out from the game quicker," Tristan said. 

"Yug! Heads up!" 

Yami looked ahead and saw an energy blast targeting him. The blast collides with Yami and sends him reeling back. The pharaoh held his chest in pain from the impact 

"Yugi! Are you all right?!" Tea calls out. 

Yami stared down at his duel disk watched as his 4000 started to plummet all the way down to 3700. 

"How did this happen?!" 

"The Thunder Card just destroyed my monster. It destroys all monsters on my side of the field, then it inflicts damage to your own life points equal to the number of my monsters destroyed x 300 points. I only had one monster on my side of the field. You multiply that one monster by 300 and you get 300 total points. Instead of it affecting me, it was sent straight to you and thus subtracted 300 of your life points. That is the reason why you have 3700 currently." 

"Not bad, Felinismon. You've managed to rebound from your flops." 

"I don't need praise from the likes of you. Besides, I'm not finished yet. I summon this monster to the field. **The Punished Eagle**!" 

Felinismon lays out her card and looks up to find a large eagle with deadly talons and a massive beak. The eagle's eyes emitting a red, demonic eye and set its sights on Yugi's Gazelle. 

"I end my turn there. Let's see what you can come up with, Yugi!" 

"Very well. I put this card down facedown and summon **Berfomet King of the Mythical Beasts**. Then, I use my **Polymerization** card to fuse both monsters to form **Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast**!" 

Now Chimera and the Punished Eagle were both equally match with each having 2100 attack points. There would be no way for one to attack the other. 

"All right! Kick her butt, Yug!" Joey cheers on. 

_"Not a bad move there, punk. However, I still have another monster at my disposal. Once I summon it, then I can sacrifice it and my Punished Eagle to summon forth a personal favorite monster of mine. Hope, this works…"_

"Since, my monster can't attack yours, I'll end my turn by putting another card facedown. That ends my turn." 

"Puurfect! Now, I summon my second monster onto the field! **Mechanical Snail**! I summon you!" 

Now being summoned before the feline digimon was a large snail monster with a gaping mouth filled with sharp teeth. Felinismon points out to her snail and eagle. 

"Now I sacrifice both of my monsters to the graveyard! As a result, I summon the **Empress Mantis**!" 

After placing out her card onto the field, a gigantic mantis stood before her. It's neck and arms were covered with white fur and the scythes looked sharp enough to tear through walls effortlessly. 

"She just sacrificed two monsters for the price of one! Yeah, I'd be worried now, Yugi!" Tristan calls out. 

"I wouldn't say that, Tristan. Nothing has ever held Yugi back and this bug certainly won't!" 

"Isn't she just adorable, Yugi?! Her attack points are 2200. Your Chimera only has 2100 and your Ansatsu only has 2000! Which means I can attack anyone of your monsters. Heck, I'll start with your Chimera!" 

By her command, the Empress Mantis charged forward and slashes Chimera down to size. The others wondered why Yugi did not activate any of his facedown cards, yet Yugi retained that same confident grin on his face. His life points went down merely to 3600. 

"Hey, why aren't you getting worried? I just destroyed your Chimera!" 

"Not only am I still in the lead, but the fact remains that I still have my facedown cards." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! It doesn't matter to me! You still have your Catapult Turtle and your Ansatsu! I can attack either one on my next turn!" 

"Don't be so sure. For my next move, I sacrifice both my Catapult Turtle and my Ansatsu! To take their place, I summon my **Dark Magician**!" 

"Oh no! My lord told me about this! It's Yugi's trademark monster!" 

"I see you've really been doing your homework, Felinismon. You would know that the Dark Magician has an attack power of 2500. He's three hundred times stronger than your Empress Mantis." 

"Crap! This can't be happening!" 

The Dark Magician stood beside Yami with his magic staff in his right hand. He wields it and targets for the Empress Mantis. 

_"No! I have to think of something quick before my Mantis bites the dust!"_

"Lay that bug to waste, Yug!" Joey cries out. "You da man!" 

"You have this one in the bag!" Tea cheered. 

_"But what can I use to counterattack Yugi before he gets my Empress Mantis?! I'm screwed!"_

"Dark Magician! Take her Empress Mantis down! Dark Magic Attack!" 

Following his command, the Dark Magician charges forward and sent a magical blast, which tears through the Mantis' torso. The insect monster collapses as it fades away. Felinismon panics and gazes down on her life points. The life points plummeted from the previous 3200 to 2900. 

"Your Empress Mantis has been vanquished." 

"Ha! Don't celebrate too soon, Yugi! I still have more aces up my sleeve! First, I'll use this **Monster Reborn** card to bring back my Empress Mantis. Arise, my beautiful creature!" 

Now her mantis was immediately restored to life and back as good as new. Feliniusmon pulls out her next card and puts it out on the field. Three tiny fairies appeared inside of a pink blooming flower. Yugi's friends looked on with dumbfounded looks. 

"Uh, could someone fill me in here?" Joey said. 

"I think I've seen everything, but this ridiculous," stated Tristan. "I don't remember little fairies being considered threats." 

"What's that cat girl planning?" Tea wondered. 

"I call this my **Dancing Fairy** card and I put it defense mode. This is also an effect card. As long as I keep this on my side in a face-up defense position, it will increase my life points by 1000 during each of my standby phases. Looks like my life points go up to 3900. That's three hundred points higher than your life points. Next, I draw this card out and place it facedown. Next, I'll discard a magic card I don't even care for. That ends my turn." 

_"She sure seems full of herself. She's losing life points, but she's somehow regained her confidence after putting out that Dancing Fairy. It will increase her life points every standby phase by 1000 points. I better be careful with this. She has a facedown card and it's most likely a trap card."_

"All right! It's my move now! Dark Magician! Attack her Empress Mantis!" 

"You fell for another trap card of mine! Behold! I call this one **Type Zero Magic Crusher**!" 

A machine stands by Felinismon and opens fire onto Yugi. However, Yugi pulls a facedown card up and reveals the **Mirror Force**

"Mirror Force! That will now redirect the attack from your trap and sends it right back at you!" 

"Oh crap!" 

Felinismon reels back from her attack. She screams out once the blast made impact with her. Her life points went down from 3900 to 3400. 

"I saw your trick, Felinismon. You discarded a magic card in order to boost the Magic Crusher and went to inflict 500 of my life points. I saw through it and summoned my Mirror Force to reflect it back at you, Felinismon. How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine?!" 

"Curse you!!" 

"Go, Yugi! Go, Yugi!" Joey chanted. 

"Hold on, guys. It isn't over until the fat lady sings," Tristan said. 

"C'mon, Tristan. Cut it with the cliché and support our bud! He's going to cream her!" 

"Though, she did put up an effort to rebound from her slump," Tea pointed out. 

"She only has beginner's luck. In the end, she'll fall in defeat by our pal." 

Felinismon lifted herself from the ground and turns her head towards her Dancing Fairy. Her life points immediately increased up to 4400. 

"Remember, Yugi. I still have my Dancing Fairy. As long as it's still face up in defense mode, my life points increases 1000 points during each standby phase." 

"I'm aware of that, which is why I plan on destroying it." 

"Well, good luck until then. I also have my Empress Mantis! Oh, let's see here. Ah, this card will do great! I summon my **Next World** magic card!" 

Now being summoned to Felinismon's side was a magic carpet, which quickly attached itself around the Dark Magician. Yugi was caught off guard by this sudden turn of events. 

"Oh no!" 

"I can choose one of your monsters and I can summon a monster with the same number of stars. What do you know? I have a monster that has the same number of stars as your magician! Arise, my **Big Koala**!" 

Felinismon summons forth a titanic Koala bear and it looms over the trapped magician. 

"My Big Koala has 2700 attack points! He's stronger and can destroy your magician! Now, destroy Yugi's Dark Magician!" 

By her command, the Big Koala steps forward and slashes down the Dark Magician to size. Yugi witnessed as his life points went down to 3400. Felinismon chuckles to herself and twirls her hair. 

"You know, Yugi. If I keep this up, I'll not only defeat you but also take your prized possessions. It's such a shame really. Here I thought you'd be a threat to my lord Pharaohmon. Now you're struggling against poor ol' me. I'm disappointed in you." 

"Don't think this is over yet, Felinismon!" 

"Kiddo, you're only delaying the inevitable! Admit it! I own you!" 

"Uh, her arrogance is getting on my nerves!" Tea complained. "She's starting to remind me of Mai when we first met her at Duelist Kingdom." 

"Yeah, I definitely see a little Mai in her," Joey said. 

"Joey! This isn't the time to be day dreaming about, Mai!" Tristan exclaimed. "Our buddy is struggling as we speak." 

"Take it easy, Tristan. It's not over. Yugi will make a comeback! Don't lose faith." 

"So much for your Dark Magician, Yugi! Do you have anything else to offer my Big Koala? Don't forget about my Empress Mantis and let's not forget my cute little Dancing Fairy card. Which reminds me, Dancing Fairy gives me another 1000 points to add to my life points. Ah, 5400 is just perfect." 

_"What can I do in this predicament? She has two powerful monsters and the Dancing Fairy. That alone increases her life points by 1000 points. Wait, I still have this… Swords of Revealing Light!"_

"What's taking you so long, Yugi?! I'm practically taking catnap here…" 

"**Swords of Revealing Light**!" 

"What's this?!" 

Coming down from the heavens, a set of swords surrounded Felinismon and her monsters. She and her monsters were unable to penetrate through the barrier the swords created in the process. 

"Care to explain this?" 

"As you can see, the swords prevents you and your monsters to attack me for three full turns. This will allow me to buy some time." 

"Oh, so you're going to depend on swords to save your cowardly behind? Ok, whatever… Make these next three turns useful. Once this barrier goes down, then my monsters are going to slaughter you!" 

_"Perfect, now I can draw out as many monsters as possible."_

"All right, now I summon my Kuriboh!" 

Floating in front of Yami was the infamous fuzzy-ball creature with claws. Kuriboh lets out a small cry. Felinismon looks on with a dumbfounded look and a sweat drop over her forehead. 

"Wha… What… What the heck is that little thing?! He's so cute!!" Felinismon said with a giggle. "I want one!" 

"Hey, Yug! Why did you have to summon that little guy?! He's the weakest monster in the whole game!" 

"Trust me, Joey. I know what I'm doing. I only have two more turns left before the swords deactivate." 

"Ha! Look! He's trying to be fierce! Before I beat you, Yugi, can you lend me that little cute thing? He's simply adorable!" 

"Cute? Don't underestimate the Kuriboh. It's saved my life points before and it's going to save them again!" 

"Fine, my turn! I'll put down a monster card facedown. I end my turn." 

"I summon my **Big Shield Gardna** in defense mode!" 

Kneeling beside Kuriboh was a warrior with a massive shield in one hand. 

"I put my **Kuriboh** in defense mode! That ends my turn!" 

"Fine! Now, I put another facedown monster card in defense. I end my turn. You only have one more turn before those damn swords go down and I send my monsters to destroy you!" 

_"No, I don't have any monsters now that can save me! All I have are crumby low levels in my hand. Fine, looks like I'll have to drag this one out…"_

"I place another card facedown and end my turn." 

"Wow, that's the best you can do?! You're pathetic, Yugi! Now I'm only a turn away from slaughtering you!" 

"No! You can win, Yugi! We believe in you!" Tea cheers on to her long time friend. 

"Say, that girl is quite the firecracker, isn't she?" Felinismon said. "Kind of reminds me when I was a little kitten and I cheered on my lord Pharaohmon… Ah, the memories… Whoa! Where was I? Oh yes! I activate a trap card of mine. It's called the **Pyro Clock of Destiny**. This will enable to advance the duel by one turn! So, say buh bye to your Swords of Revealing Light!" 

"No! I should have seen this one coming!" 

"Yeah, you should have. Now, I call forth Otohime! Its special effect allows me to switch the battle position of one of your monsters. Since I'm adored by your cutesy Kuriboh, I'm forcing your Big Shield Gardna into attack mode!" 

"No! His attack power is 2600 and that means…" 

"I'm attacking him right away! Now I send my Big Koala to finish him right away!" 

By her command, the Big Koala charges forward and prepares to attack the Big Shield Gardna. Everyone, including Yami, looks on with worry. 

"Say goodbye to your monster and another chunk of your lifepoints!" 

_"This isn't over, Felinismon! I'll find a way out of this mess!"_

**Eastern Shinjuku District. 5:10 P.M.**

Youkai Inumon resumed his duel with Shadow Metalgarurumon. He blocks out every claw slash attempt by Shadow Metalgarurumon. Inumon's twin swords were swiped away by Shadow Metalgarurumon. He was now left vulnerable without a weapon in hand. He had no other alternative, but to leap out at Shadow Metalgarurumon. The canines rolled around across the streets and tore at one another. 

"C'mon, Inumon! Get up!" Himura cries out. 

"Inumon! Don't you let this bully get the best of you!" exclaimed Yui. "On second thought, he's not such an evil creep like I thought." 

"Yui. Get real. He's trying to kill Inumon!" 

"Yeah, but he's being used by Pharaohmon. He's only being forced into this against his free will." 

"I'm still not sure, Yui. He could be lying and I don't trust liars." 

"At least, let's give him a chance to explain…" 

"It's too late for that. Those two don't look like they want to settle anything on a civilian manner." 

"Then, I'll have to break them up myself." 

"Don't you understand what you're saying?! You're going to get mauled out there!" 

"Sorry, Himura. I just don't want anyone else to fight one another just because some crazy boy decides to hurt people." 

"Yui." 

The siblings immediately turned back towards the battle and saw Youkai Inumon skidding across the concrete. He struggles to his feet, but could not fully stand up. He suffered some minor cuts across hit left leg inflicted by Shadow Metalgarurumon. The canine turns and finds his swords lying on the ground. 

_"If I can only reach out for my swords, then I can lay waste to this punk!"_

"I know what you're thinking about, Inumon. You're thinking how easy I should go on your death. No, I think I'll make it slow and painful. Now, die." 

The metallic wolf raised his paws over Youkai Inumon and sharpens his claws. Inumon looks up with sheer determination and was more than willing to accept death on his part. 

"As long as Himura and Yui are alive, then there's no other purpose for me to live…" 

"No, don't say that, Inumon!" Himura exclaimed. "Get up! You're better than this creep! You have something that he does not possess… a heart of gold!" 

With that said, Youkai Inumon rolls away from Shadow Metalgarurumon's finishing blow and snatches up both of us swords. 

"Inumon! Don't hurt him!" Yui cries out. 

"Give it to him, Inumon!" 

"Wha- What's gotten into you, Himura?!" 

"I'm ordering Inumon to finish him, unless you want that maniac to chase us everywhere we go. Any other suggestions?" 

"Yeah, but we can't kill him. I can't explain why, but…" 

"Yui. This is no time to go all soft. He has to die! Inumon! Finish him!" 

Shadow Metalgarurumon charges forward with his claws intact and leaps forward. The canine warrior saw an opening through the wolf and immediately jumps at him. Youkai Inumon wielded his swords and caused them to emit a fiery aura. He slashes through Shadow Metalgarurumon with rapid speed and sends him sailing into the air. However, Youkai Inumon wasn't finished and positions his swords into an "X". He summons forth a large flame wolf, which was similar to Beowulfmon's **Frozen Hunter**. The flames were completely dark and looked like a force of darkness had possessed it. 

"Let him have it, Inumon!" 

"Inumon! No! You can't carry on this attack!" 

**"Dark Flame Hound!!"**

Youkai Inumon sends the dark flame wolf through Shadow Metalgarurumon. The wolf's metallic armor began to shatter and he lets out a painful cry. The wolf was sent soaring across the city block and out of sight. Yui looks on with worry and cries out for the wolf. 

"No! How could you order Inumon to do that to him, Himura?! We could have persuaded him." 

"There's no way to talk sense to the enemy. They care nothing more than to carry out their orders and make sure they get it done. Yui, please try to understand. He was sent to kill you and me. You should be thankful…" 

"Thankful for what?" 

Himura kneeled beside his sister and wraps his arms around her into a hug. The girl questioned her elder brother's motive, but managed to return a hug. Youkai Inumon walks over to the siblings and immediately de-digivolves back into Inumon. 

"Well, that took care of him," Inumon said. "Are you two all right?" 

"We'll manage through, Inumon. Thanks," Himura replied. "Yui. Are you going to be fine?" 

"Yeah." 

"That's good." 

Suddenly, Inumon sensed a major disturbance from the local park and growled deeply. The siblings took notice of the canine's sudden aggression. Himura steps forward and looks out to the park. Their eyes widen as they set their sights on Wardevidramon. 

"Whoa… Whoa… How did that thing get in the park?!" Inumon wondered. "Himura! Takato and the others are bound to be there with that monster! We better hurry along and help them out!" 

"Good idea! C'mon, Yui…" 

"What?" 

"I said, c'mon. Let's get going. Takato and the other Tamers are bound to be involved with in this fiasco." 

Yui replies with a nod and took her brother's hand. Inumon sets off down the street and towards Shinuku Park. The siblings raced off following Inumon on their way to the park. Yui looks back to the city area where Shadow Metalgarurumon had fallen. She has a worried glance on her face. It was painfully clear that she was sympathizing the wolf mega. 

_"I guess I'll have to go check on that poor digimon after we get done with this monster. Oh, Himura. Did you really have to hurt him?"_

**Shinjuku. Nearby construction site**

A local construction site was being set up near the local school Takato and his friends attend. It seemed there was going to be yet another apartment building to be built and site was now empty for a showdown between Kurama and the flame titan, Brimstone. 

Brimstone kept an eye on Kurama as if he was a hungry shark, but he maintained his composure for a while longer. The half-demon takes a further examination of his opponent and pulls out a red rose from out of his fiery, red hair. As soon as he whips out the rose, it turns into a thorn whip. Kurama whips the vine across and reels it back. 

**"What is the meaning of this?"**

"I must first ask a couple of questions needed to be answered. One… What do you hope to accomplish for Pharaohmon?" 

**"A ridiculous question, demon. I wish to make my lord proud and to help him through his conquest to vanquish the human race."**

"Is that so? Fair enough. Another question. You seem to be quite a formidable force. What's the purpose for the armor on your body? I don't suppose you really need it to protect yourself." 

**"Ah, so you've finally realized my secret. Oh, observant of you."**

The titan looks down over his armored form and flexes out his muscular arms. He turns his attention back onto Kurama. 

**"No, this armor does provide me protection against my opponents. On the other hand, it protects my enemies from myself."**

"Just as I thought. You don't suppose you'd like to demonstrate, Brimstone?" 

**"That won't be necessary. I can take you with or without my armor. What you need to worry about is how long you can hang with me. Most of my opponents don't even last five minutes with me."**

"I'd like to give it a try." 

**"Even if you risked your own life? Very well then. It's your funeral. There's no turning back."**

"I don't intend to run." 

**"Fair enough."**

Brimstone puts out his right hand and a sword immediately materialized. He encircles Kurama and charges forward with his sword in one hand. Kurama throws out his **Rose Whip**, but it only manages to bounce off of Brimstone's sword. Kurama jumps away once Brimstone struck his sword against the ground. The beast rips the sword out from the ground and leaps forward. Kurama puts up his Rose Whip and protects himself from the sword slash. Brimstone tries to slice through the whip with his sword, but the vine's strong texture was enough to hold it back. 

**"That weapon of yours has quite a tough texture. However, I can see a way through it. Watch as I demonstrate."**

With that said, Brimstone turns up the heat around his body and the aura emitted a bright glow. Kurama could feel the heat getting to him. His Rose Whip was quickly incinerated by Brimstone's fiery aura. 

_"His body is giving off an extreme heat temperature. If I keep this up, then I will be incinerated for sure."_

Kurama leaps away from Brimstone, in order to distance himself from the beast's aura. The armored monster drops the burnt vine and crushes it under his feet. Nothing was left of it but a pile of ashes. 

**"A valiant effort, demon, but that will not do. Is there anything else you'd like to demonstrate before I end this?"**

"You may have destroyed my weapon, but I many other ways to exploit you." 

Brimstone smashes his sword into the ground and forms an energy sphere through his aura. He tosses it forward and hopes that it makes a direct hit with Kurama. The half human-fox demon jumps away and allows the fire blast to burn through a wall of metal. 

"That fire blast was enough to incinerate through that metal hinge. If that had made contact, I wouldn't have survived." 

**"Surely, you wouldn't have. Your plants will be useless against my flames."**

"He's right. At this point, I doubt any of my seeds will be sufficient." 

**"If I were you, I'd come up with a better strategy than this. I know you can do better than this."**

Kurama stood his ground as he began to think of more strategies at his disposal. It will most certainly require him to use more than just his deadly plants and seeds. All he needs is a source of luck in order to defeat the fiery titan. 

**Shinjuku Park. 5:45 P.M.**

The showdown with Wardevidramon was well underway. The Tamers were in a deep struggle as Wardevidramon used a fury of his Destruction Missiles to bring down the Digimon Tamers. Andromon's **Gattling Attack** were proven to be useless at this point and he eventually became a non-factor. 

"You are nothing more than just a waste! Out of my way!" the cyborg dragon exclaimed. 

"Mega Barrage!!" 

Mega Gargomon fires away a gigantic array of missiles towards Wardevidramon. However, the dragon retaliates by swatting each missile with his claws and put away others with his Destruction Missiles. He charges forward and whips his tail out at Mega Gargomon. The impact from the lashing tail knocks Mega Gargomon back and skidding backwards through the remains of the park's forests. 

**"Pitiful attempt, my friend. Don't you Tamers even provide me with a sufficient challenge?"**

"Well, I'm just getting warmed up! Take this!" 

Wardevidramon turns around to find Gallantmon directing his sword at him. The knight unleashes an energy blast through the tip of his lance and sends it at the dragon cyborg. 

**"Not good enough! Crimson War Claw!"**

With one powerful slash, he stops Gallantmon's manuever dead at it's tracks. The cyborg dragon flies forward and delivers a tail whip to send Gallantmon crashing back into the lake. Sakuyamon had seen enough and summons forth her fox spirits. She sends them over to Wardevidramon in one swoop. 

**"Enough with this child's play! I'm through playing around with you, Tamers!"**

Wardevidramon's four eyes emitted a bright glow and sends out laser beams towards the fox spirits. Sakuyamon gasped as she witnessed her own spirits being vaporized by the dragon's offensive attack. 

**"Weakling. I cannot understand why Pharaohmon sent me to deal with you weaklings. In fact, I'm done playing with you. It's time that I end this!"**

"Hold it right there, bub!" 

Beelzebumon steps out despite injuries and points his blaster at the dragon. Wardevidramon merely chuckled at the demon's resiliency. 

"Big mistake on your part, pal. Nobody ever turns their backs on me! Now, say cheese!" 

With that said, Beelzebumon charges up his blaster and sends out a **Chaos Flare**. The massive shot goes hurtling towards Wardevidramon and it seemed that the shot would hit its mark. Unfortunately, Wardevidramon dodges away as the shot was way off and sent towards a statue. The blast destroys the statue completely and left nothing left of it. Beelzebumon fell to his knees and started to lose focus. The cyborg dragon storms over to Beelzebumon and quickly grabbed him by his neck. Wardevidramon hoisted Beelzebumon up and started to put the tight squeeze around the mega's neck. 

"Oh no! Beelzebumon! Hang on!" Gallantmon calls out. "Stand aside guys!" 

"What are you going to attempt to do, Gallantmon?" Sakuyamon asked. 

"SHIELD OF-" 

Wardevidramon turns around to face Gallantmon with Beelzebumon still in hand. He puts Beelzebumon out in front of him, which immediately forced Gallantmon to halt his attack. 

**"If you make one more move, then you're comrade here gets what's coming to him. If I were you, then I'd seize my attack. Drop the shield now."**

Gallantmon immediately drops his shield and his lance. He steps away and watches Wardevidramon make his next maneuver. The cyborg beast merely chuckled and dropped Beelzebumon to the ground. 

**"You can have him. He's nothing to me."**

Gallantmon storms over to the fallen winged demon and drags him away from the beast. However, Wardevidramon did not stop from there. He poised his four eyes towards Gallantmon and planned to blast him from behind. Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon took notice of the dragon's actions. 

"Gallantmon! Look out behind you!" Mega Gargomon calls out. 

"Takato! Get away from there!" exclaimed Sakuyamon. "He's got a target set on you and Beelzebumon!" 

"I should have known you'd pull off such a cowardly maneuver," Gallantmon muttered. 

**"You shouldn't have trusted me! Now you pay for it with your lives!"**

Just as the monster was nearly about to carry out his threat, a group of mysterious figures came jumping out from the bushes. Wardevidramon watched as one walloped him in the head with a double-edged hammer, while another delivers a spinning kick to his face. 

**"What was that?!"**

"Draining Rain!!" 

The cyborg looked up to find a dark cloud looming over him. The cloud creates a downpour of water, which only manages to give Wardevidramon a wash. 

**"Who dares to interfere with their executions? Show yourselves!"**

"It thee be our pleasure," a familiar, arrogant voice speaks. 

The vigilantes eventually stepped out from the shadows to reveal themselves. Wardevidramon turns around to find four warriors. One of which was Mercuremon. 

**"Who might you four be?"** Wardevidramon growls deeply. **"You shall pay for interfering."**

"That is no concern of yours. I say that you really have been giving these Tamers a rather hard time," Ranamon said. "How about we even the odds?" 

"Why not face all of us at once? Or is that too much for ya, boy?" Arbormon threatened. 

**"You dare to refer to me with disrespect, cretin?! Very well. You four will die with the Tamers! Maybe then, Pharaohmon will reward me!"**

"A friend to Pharaohmon is an enemy to us and we don't like it when you pick on others for personal gain," Grottomon said "Tamers, if you'd be so kind…" 

"Allow us to step in while you recover from you're injuries," Ranamon said. 

"But what chance do you have against the likes of him?!" asked Mega Gargomon. _"In case if you hadn't noticed, but this guy kicked our butts all over the place."_

Ranamon simply gives a smile to Mega Gargomon and nods her head. 

_"Don't worry, little brother. We'll take care of this mess for you,"_ the warrior of water thought. 

"But they're not even megas," Sakuyamon commented. 

"Hey! What's this all about?!" Kazu wondered. "Talk about a surprise entrance…" 

"Hey, at least, they are on our side," Jeri said. "Or are they?" 

"I don't know. We've run into too many wackos lately. There's no telling who's a friend and who's an enemy?" Kenta said. 

"I can assure you lads that we're fighting the good fight," Mercuremon replied. "Though, you really don't have to trust us. There's a good chance that we may eventually become enemies. You have been fore warned." 

"Uh, thanks for the warning!" Kazu calls out. "You just can't trust anyone anymore. What's the world gone to?" 

**"This is quite amusing. Neither side has faith in one another. You're mistrust will eventually lead to your downfall. It gives me a greater opportunity to tear you apart one by one."**

"You shall face us, monster," Arbormon said. "Now get ready for an ol' fashioned butt whooping!" 

_"But can they actually be reliable? Where are those other legendary warriors? We could use their help right about now,"_ Gallantmon thought. 

Wardevidramon sits up as he prepared to face off with the four legendary warriors. The Tamers began to doubt their positions. Nonetheless, they were going to help them in any way possible. Could their combined efforts be sufficient to bringing down Wardevidramon? 

**Middle of the Pacific Ocean**

After striking a deal with Rei Hino, Takuya and his group agreed to crossover the Pacific Ocean to retrieve Ami and Cammy. They did so by evolving into their evolved forms. Vritramon, Garmmon and Fairymon provided the flight transportation. Blitzmon rode on Garmmon's back, while Chakkoumon hung tightly around Vritramon's left leg. 

"Um, nice view there, Izumi!" Blitzmon commented on Fairymon's revealing backside. 

_"Pervert,"_ Fairymon thought. "Keep it up, Junpei. I promise that I'll rip those grapefruits of yours and stomp on them." 

"She can be so cute when she's angry." 

"Yeah. Tell me about it," Vritramon said. _"Man, I should have told Sailor Mars that I was sea sick. But I can't let the sea get to me. I promised to retrieve her sister and a friend of hers. I'm going to make sure to deliver them safely. After all, we did strike a deal. Hopefully, they're handling Pharaohmon without us."_

The warriors continued their long journey through the Pacific Ocean, while attempting to avoid human contact and storms along the way. Their destined stop would be to San Francisco Bay. They were to prevent Ami and Cammy to take the plane flight before it was too late. 

**Domino City. Construction Site.**

"You're finished, Yugi!" Felinismon exclaimed. "My Big Koala will attack your Big Shield Gardna! Since he's in attack mode, then you'll end up losing a chunk of your life points!" 

"Yug! You have to counter!" Joey cried out. 

"Heh, your overconfidence has blinded you, Felinismon. Reveal my facedown card! It's a magic card called **Dark Hole**!" 

"Huh?! That doesn't sound good!" 

"For you, it isn't. This card destroys all monsters on both sides of the field! That includes your Big Koala!" 

"Oh, no! My precious Koala and Mantis are gone!" 

"That also includes your fairies. Now you can't gain anymore 1000 point add-ups to your life points." 

"All right! Way to turn the tables, Yug!" 

"Whew. Thankfully, his life points have been spared," Tea said with a sigh of relief. 

"It's not over yet. Felinismon still leads 5400 to Yugi's 3400," Tristan said. 

"What are you, Tristan? Some kind of announcer?" Joey asked. "We're here to support our bud!" 

_"That was a close one. I was glad to have Dark Hole at my disposal. Otherwise, I would have lost more life points. Now we can start this duel back from scratch."_

"You were lucky there, Yugi! But you are only delaying the inevitable," Felinismon chuckled. "Soon, your puzzle and those three god cards will belong to Lord Pharaohmon." 

"But this duel is not over, Felinismon. It's your move." 

_"Just you wait, Yugi. I'm going to humiliate you and make my Lord Pharaohmon proud! On the other hand, I might spare your life if you summon another Kuriboh. Aww, I can just huggle one right now."_

The feline began to have fantasy thoughts of herself in a bed covered with Kuribohs. She visualized her chibi-self hugging a Kuriboh. 

"Aw, I want one. I want one," Felinismon said while squealing like a child. 

"Um, can we continue with our deal?" Yami asked. 

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure. You're going down, Yugi! You're about to taste defeat by yours truly! By the way, make sure to summon another Kuriboh. Those fur balls are so cute!" 

"She's starting to get on my nerves," Tea muttered. 

"You said! Hey, get serious! You're dueling my buddy!" Joey growled angrily. 

"I am taking this seriously, but I can't help it if a Kuriboh catches my attention. I may be a beautiful mistress, but I'm still a child inside. Tee-hee!" 

"Let's just continue with this duel already," Yami spoke out. 

"Feh, you're no fun. Fine. Let us continue!" 

**Shibuya Park**

Lance reveals himself from out of the bushes and waves over to the Sailor Senshi. They immediately spun around to prepare for their assault. 

"You're mine, you bastard!" Sailor Mars screamed. 

"Now. Now. You all will get your turn. What I'm here for is to capture three of your energy brooches. Now, which ones shall I steal?" 

"You won't be stealing anything from anyone! That includes our power brooches," Sailor Jupiter spoke up. 

_"That's what you think, Senshi. I already have chosen the brooches of choice. That will be you Mars. Jupiter and Venus, you two had better watch your backs. I'm only a few steps away from achieving my destiny of freeing my dark soul out of this body. This is merely the calm of the storm, which is about to come."_

Finally, Lance has thrown down his game plan and seeks to take away the energy brooches from Mars, Jupiter and Venus. Can he carry out his plan successfully or will the Senshi squash his brilliant scheme? Mercuremon and his allies have arrived to help the Tamers deal with Wardevidramon. Will they overcome the monster's wrath? Can Yugi manage to make a comeback in his duel with Felinismon? His Millennium Puzzle and god cards are at stake! Meanwhile, Kurama must come up with a new strategy if he hopes to defeat Brimstone. Hurry, Inumon! Your friends are in a deep mess and are desperate of more allies! 

**[Preview]**

Yugi: hey, everyone! Looks like I get to make the call for the next chapter. My duel with Felinismon continues and her obsession with Kuribohs just won't end! 

Felinismon: You're through, Yugi. All I need to do is revive my monsters and I'll win this duel for sure! 

Yugi: The Dark Magician Sage! 

Joey: Yeah! This is going to put an end to your little game, Felinismon! 

Lance/Pharaohmon: The time has come! Yes, I have captured the power of Jupiter and Venus! Mars, you're next… Hand your energy brooch over and I promise to spare your sister's life. 

Sailor Mars: You'll never capture my power! You'll have to kill me in order to do so. And I promise you won't ever go near my sister, Pharaohmon. 

Lance/Pharaohmon: Step One has been completed. I'm only a few more steps away from releasing my true form. 

Kurama: Brimstone, I won't let you carry out your execution. 

Brimstone: Kurama? What is the meaning of this? 

Yugi: Felinismon! This is a gift from my friend, Joey! Behold! I summon the Time Wizard! 

[As the Time Wizard was summoned, a chain reaction occurs throughout many parts of the world. This also includes a sudden transformation for Kurama. Standing in his place is a silver-haired 500-year-old fox demon.] 

"New" Kurama: Brimstone. Prepare to meet your maker. 

Inumon: Himura! It's time for Youkai Inumon to take action again! Get ready for some pain, Wardevidramon! 

Takuya: The next chapter of the Pharaohmon installment is entitled… 

**The Fall of the Senshi?! The Awakening of Yoko Kurama!**

Kuwabara: Hey, where the hell have I been? What? Heck yeah! I come back in the next chapter! 

Kanius: Another hard worked chapter completed! I hope you Kurama fan girls are ready for the next installment. It's time for the series debut of… 

Coral: We know already! What you need to worry about are the fan girls planning to glomp you to death. -; 

Kanius: My adoring fans… Aww… Anyway, the next chapter is sure to be a great one. Until then, be sure to check out the upcoming Bebimon Saga chapters. Peace! 


	18. The Fall of the Senshi! The Awakening of...

Coral: Hi, hi, everyone! It's been a long week since our last installment, but we're back! First of all, we like to thank you for giving us over 222 reviews. This series alone has generated 222 reviews and we're already halfway through the series. 

Kanius: It's a really big accomplishment for me. I can't say how proud I am of myself. But I'd also like to thank you guys for supporting me and allowing me to continue this fic series. Every one of you helped me with ideas and suggestions. You alone helped me to keep this saga from failing. You guys are the best! Now, this doesn't guarantee a sequel series. Then again, I have a habit of changing my mind at the last minute. So, who knows? 

Coral: Now, that we've already taken care of that. Let us get on with chapter 18 and pick up where we left off. Let's give credit where credit is due. Himura, Yui and Inumon rightfully belong to Youkai Youko. Metaldevidramon/Wardevidramon is a character of Ninetalesuk. Pharaohmon, Felinismon and Brimstone are SSJ4Takeru/Kanius' characters. 

Kanius: Without further ado, let us get on with the fic! Pharaohmon is only a few chapters away from revealing his real, frightening form. Enjoy! 

****

****

**The Fall of the Senshi?! The Awakening of Yoko Kurama!**

****

****

**Shibuya Park**

A battle was now ensuing from the darkest corners of the park grounds. It was up to the five Sailor warriors to stop Lance from stealing their powers to use to his advantage. His objective was to steal their power brooches and use them to boost his power, which would allow him to release the dark soul of Pharaohmon. 

"Pharaohmon! We'll finally settle this! Why don't you get out of that boy's body and show some courage?!" Sailor Mars screamed. "Oh I forgot. You have no courage. You have to hide behind that human." 

"Mars. Don't provoke him," Sailor Pluto replied. "I've been anticipating this." 

"What do you mean by anticipate?" Jupiter wondered. "Did you foresee the future to come?" 

"As a matter of fact, I have. It doesn't look good…" 

"Yes, tell them, Pluto," Lance snickered. "Tell them that I'll be taking their power brooches and I will use them to release my soul out from this body and feed my soul infinite energy." 

"Is this true, Pluto? Are we really going to lose our powers to this freak?!" Venus asked. 

"He's correct, but we're here to change that." 

"That's right. We're not going to let him carry on with his threats," stated Saturn. 

Sailor Mars turns around to face Lance and clenches her fists. The villain's chuckles did nothing more than anger the goddess of fire. The girl cries out and immediately calls forth the inner doses of her 'Eternal' power. 

"Mars! Eternal! Make-Up!" 

Immediately shouting out her power up, Mars' outfit changed into a white outfit with a red fade. A pair of angel-like wings sprouted from within her outfit and was decorated with a beautiful red bow at the back of her waist. 

"She's ascending into Eternal Sailor Mars!" Venus stated. "C'mon, Jupiter! Let's do this!" 

"Right!" 

As soon as they made an agreement, Venus and Jupiter step out to summon their 'Eternal' powers. Mars looks out to her two long-time allies and nods assuringly. 

"Jupiter!" 

"Venus!" 

**ETERNAL! MAKE UP!"**

Lance stood his ground and witnessed the two Sailors ascending into their Eternal forms. A sinister grin forms on his face once he felt their overwhelming power. It quenched his thirst and caused him to want some of their pure energy. 

_"Yes. That's it, ladies. You're simply delaying the inevitable. I've already planned ahead for your demise. In the end, your energy will be mine for the taking."_

Suddenly, their transformation created an enormous aura of light that managed to blind the teen. Lance backs away from the aura and leaps away. Pluto and Saturn quickly intervened to stop Lance at his tracks. 

"You're not getting away," Pluto threatened. "Saturn!" 

Sailor Saturn immediately whipped out her glaive and pointed it out at Lance. She directly positions it directly towards his chest. He stops at his tracks, but he was chuckling to himself. 

"What's so humorous, Pharaohmon?" Saturn wondered. "Do you find death funny?" 

"No, but can you be sure that you even have the real me?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Replying to Pluto's question, Lance quickly fades out into a cloud of dust. Pluto and Saturn were caught completely off guard by Lance's decoy trap. Pluto looks out towards the Inner Senshi and senses a dark presence sneaking up from behind them. She saw Lance preparing for an ambush on the three Senshi. 

"Sailors! Look out behind you! He was using another decoy!" 

"What's that?!" Mars calls out. 

Lance leaps out from the shadows and targeted Eternal Sailor Mars. The warrior managed to roll away to the side and was barely snatched by Lance's dark grip. Eternal Sailor Jupiter came running at Lance and delivers a kick to the teen's gut. Lance lets out a deep gasp from the senshi's kick. Followed by that, Eternal Sailor Venus delivers a flying kick to Lance's face. The teen was sent skidding across the concrete. 

"Damn! Can't you ever attack us head on?" Mars asked. "Stop relying on those tiresome tricks." 

"Get up. We're not through with you," replied Venus. 

"I think we should give this bad boy an well deserved ass kicking his mother gave him," Jupiter said as she popped her knuckles. 

"Be careful, Sailor Senshi," Pluto spoke out. "You're physical attacks couldn't even inflict damage on him." 

"We know that," Mars replied. "We're just warming up. Besides, I think he's dying for another taste of my saber." 

"Don't give him any second chances!" Saturn shouted. "Finish him before he uses another trick to throw you off of your game!" 

With that said, Sailor Mars steps up towards Lance's fallen form and raised her right arm. An aura of fire ignited through her hand and materialized into the shape of a sword. 

"Pharaohmon! I end your life here as it is. Goodbye and rest in peace, bastard. Never mess with me or those I love dearly! Mars Flame Saber!" 

Mars quickly goes to impale her sword through Lance's chest cavity. Finally, she would rid herself of her most hated enemy since Queen Beryl and Galaxia. Victory was at last at her grasp, until… Lance's eyes opened wide and his body immediately phases out from sight. Mars' sword penetrates through the concrete instead. The infuriated sailor turns around to find Lance reappearing behind Jupiter and Venus. 

"Guys! Look out!" 

"You should have killed me when you had the chance!" 

With that said, Lance's arms stretched out and wrapped themselves around the waists of the two senshi. Jupiter and Venus screamed out as soon as Lance tightened his grip. Mars rushes over to prevent them possessed teen from crushing them to death, but Pluto and Saturn stopped her at her tracks. 

"What is the meaning of this?! He has Jupiter and Venus! I must release them from his grasp!" Mars screamed. 

"Even if you implement an attack, then you will only make it worse for them." 

Sailor Mars was frozen in her place while she laid her eyes on the grinning villain. The girls' screams were enough to make the other senshi cringe. Lance tightened his grip on the two and forced them to cough out blood. 

"That's right, girls. Suffer. I want to hear you scream out in agony. Oh yesss… I would stay back if I were you, Mars. Unless, you want to see your comrades crushed to death." 

"They didn't even have a chance to sense you coming! You are a no good coward who has to rely on tricks! Let them go now!" 

The possessed teen simply snickered and tightened his grip even further. Now their ribs were being cracked and caused Mars to cringe with anger. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you. Mind repeating?" Lance taunted the trio. 

"No! Stop it!" Mars cried out while wielding her flame sword. "Pluto! Saturn! I won't stand for this! I'm stopping his bastard!" 

"Mars! Don't!" Saturn calls out. 

"Do you want to risk their lives?!" asked Pluto. 

Defying their warnings, Sailor Mars charges out with the sword in hand and prepares to cut through Lance. The teen was more than ready to crush the senshi's ribs. However, Venus immediately opened her eyes and flashes Jupiter a grin. Lance felt an overwhelming shock emitting through his hands and a thunder dragon jolted through Lance's hands. 

"Jupiter Mega Dragon Jolt Wave!" 

The teen was sent flying backwards once the dragon pushed him away. The electrical attack exploded with impact and electrocuted him immensely. Mars slides over to her fallen friends. 

"Are you two ok? That bastard crushed your ribs…" 

"We'll manage…" Jupiter muttered. "We've been through harsher pain than this. Venus, if you don't mind?" 

"No problem." 

Sailor Venus leaps out in front of the bushes where Lance laid. The teen slowly rises despite the after effects of the dragon's electrical shock. The blonde warrior puts her hands out in front of her face while using the reflective glow of a nearby light post. 

"Venus Radiation Ray!" 

Lance's eyes immediately became glazed over from the effects of the radiant light. Venus covered her eyes with one hand while clenching her ribs with the other. Mars rushes over and guides the blonde through the blinding flash of light. 

"Thanks, Mars." 

"Hey, we did our part. What we need to do is nurse your injuries. That should at least distract him momentarily." 

As soon as Mars carried Venus over her right shoulder, Jupiter followed close behind. Pluto and Saturn made certain that Lance was still temporarily blindsided for the moment. It seemed everything was going according to what the Senshi had hoped. 

_"Still, why do I feel as though something terrible will happen to those three? The visions of the future are telling me that two of the Inner Senshi will suffer horrible fates. One of which will be spared for the time being… Mars will be the one to be spared. Pharaohmon has plans set for her, but we must prevent him from capturing Jupiter and Venus' power brooches. I fear the time for Pharaohmon to free himself from that boy's body is drawing nearer…"_

"Pluto! Let's go! There's no time to waste," Saturn said. "At this rate, Venus' attack will fade and Pharaohmon will recover." 

"Yes. We must work over Jupiter and Venus' injuries. He will eventually find us again." 

"But we will be prepared for him until then." 

The Outer senshi pair gave each other an assuring nod and fled out from the scene with the three Inners. Meanwhile, the radiant light that surrounded Lance faded away and the possessed teen searched his surroundings. His vision had returned to and there were no signs of the Sailor Senshi. The teen cursed to himself. 

"Damn! They're gone! Just when I had… Wait a second…" 

Lance looks down on the ground and finds a trail of blood. He kneels down, wipes his finer over the blood trail and tastes the blood. After licking the blood from his finger, his grin widened and an idea immediately popped up through the evil one's mind. 

_"You incompetent fools. You weren't smart enough to cover your trail. Now you just made my job much easier. By tasting your precious blood, I can sense your stench much easier. Get ready, Senshi. I shall remove you and add your powers to my own. Wardevidramon. Felinismon. I'm counting on you to carry through on your operations. The time for me to regain my true form is drawing nearer."_

The teen quickly phases out from sight and follows along the blood trail left by the two injured senshi. This would eventually lead them to their whereabouts and launch his next attack on them. 

****

****

**Shinjuku Park. 5:50 P.M.**

Mercuremon led his three comrades out into the battle against Wardevidramon. The cybernetic beast lets out a terrifying roar and fires laser beams through his eyes. Mercuremon manages to counter by absorbing a beam through the use of his mirrors. He fires it right back at Wardevidramon. 

"Offset Reflector!!" 

However, Wardevidramon retaliates by swiping at the attack witn a single claw slash. Mercuremon dodges a claw swipe and slides underneath him. Arbormon leaps out at his enemy's head and executes a spinning kick. 

"How about them apples?!" Arbormon cried out. "I sure could go for some right now!" 

Grottomon snatches Ranamon and tosses her over towards Wardevidramon's right leg. The sea warrior manages to deliver a devastating head butt at the beast. She then flips over and lands on her feet like a gymnast. Grottomon wielded his hammer and slams it against Wardevidramon's torso. The beast cries out in pain, but managed to fight through the threshold. He unleashes his **Destruction Missiles** to ward off the pests. 

"Wow, they're actually giving it to him!" Gallantmon said. "C'mon, guys! They just gave us an opening to attack him!" 

"Whoa, did somebody turn out the lights?" Mega Gargomon said while adjusting his head. _"Stay serious, Terriermon. We're not out of the ball game just yet."_

"Gallantmon! We must watch ourselves," Sakuyamon stated. "There's no telling how long it takes for this monster to recover. Those warriors merely angered it." 

"I know. So we must make it quick! Let's go!" 

As soon as Gallantmon said that, he lead out his digimon allies against Wardevidramon. Defying all odds, Gallantmon slammed himself against the cyborg dragon and slashes his stomach with his lance saber. The dragon cries out with agony and swung his tail at Gallantmon. However, he narrowly missed his target. Mega Gargomon came out and delivers a punch across his chin. 

"All right, Sakuyamon! He's all yours!" Mega Gargomon exclaimed. 

The golden-clad warrior began to chant a spell and creates a wave of fox spirits. Bathed by a purely white aura, Sakuyamon finishes her incantation and sends her fox spirits to attack the dark-hearted beast. Wardevidramon cries out with anguish as soon as the fox spirits started engulfing his form. 

**"Curse you, you insolent maggots!"**

"That should immobilize him for a while," said Gallantmon. "Wait… No! It can't be!" 

Wardevidramon unleashes a dark aura and destroys the fox spirits with ease. The Tamers looked on with utter horror at the sheer power of the cyborg dragon. The fox spirits were simply not enough to weaken the monster. 

**"Is that the best you fools have? Even you're teamwork won't do you any good! Now, I think would be the perfect time for me to exterminate you and report your executions to Pharaohmon."**

"Hold on!" Mercuremon cries out. "You still haven't dealt with thee." 

**"You four won't make any difference. Your fates are sealed just like these Tamers!"**

"Andromon! Why aren't you doing something about this? You haven't moved since that creep started attacking again," Kazu said. "Is there something you're not telling me?" 

"There's more to Wardevidramon than just his overwhelming power. He's hiding something else. I can't tell what it might be," the android digimon replied. "Even our team work isn't enough." 

"Whoa, that's crazy. Kenta, did you hear that, dude?" 

"Oh yeah. How are we going to survive this?" 

"We don't lose hope," Jeri spoke out. "You heard me. We don't lose hope. We'll manage to pull this through." 

"What are you saying, Jeri? You clearly saw that freak take the best from our side! Not to mention we have four others trying to help us out here," Kazu replied. "Hello? Is that brain of yours malfunctioning?" 

"My brain is just functioning very well. Thank you very much. No, I'm not going to lose hope. C'mon, Takato. Henry. Rika. Whoever you four are… You can do it." 

Beelzebumon slowly rises out from the fallen debris and looks on. He clenched his fists tightly and steps out. 

"You heard the girl, boys. You better not lose any hope or I'll make you believe." 

"All right. There's no need to threaten us. C'mon, Takato! Stay tough! You can pull through!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"You can do it, guys!" Kenta responded. 

"It's a good thing we still have support," Gallantmon stated. "Right! This is what we need! You hear that, Wardevidramon? We're going into overtime!" 

**"Overtime, huh? Well, you've just furthered your own demise! I'm ending this little game now! Destruction Missiles!"**

As soon as he said that, Wardevidramon lets loose an array of missiles at his targets. The Tamer megas stood their ground to take the missiles head on. The four legendary warriors charged out to prevent the missiles from hitting their marks. 

However, an unknown force stops the missiles at their tracks. The digimon witnessed each missile exploding and not making contact with either one of the megas. Even the four warriors wondered what could have stopped the missiles. Their questions would now be answered. Youkai Inumon walks out with his twin swords and puts them away through his sheaths. 

"Are you guys all right?" Youkai Inumon asked. "You owe me big time for saving your butts from those missiles." 

"Wow. I didn't even see him move!" Mega Gargomon said. _"Another dramatic entrance. That Inumon sure knows how to surprise ya."_

Youkai Inumon makes eye contact with Sakuyamon and winks at her. The female stood still and covered her mouth. 

"Hey there, Renamon. Did that jerk hurt you? Don't worry. I'll get back at him for you." 

"You don't have to do that." 

"Oh, but I must. Hey, ugly! That's no way to treat a gorgeous lady like Sakuyamon!" the canine warrior cried out. 

**"What's this? Another annoying insect?"**

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you. This mongrel doesn't appreciate the name calling." 

"Just what is he thinking?!" Sakuyamon wondered. "Inumon! You can't possibly hope to beat that monster on your own?" 

"Heh. We'll just see who's wrong, Renamon." 

"Is this guy dense or something?" Gallantmon said. "He's only wasting his time. Even our combined efforts couldn't bring this guy down." 

The canine charges out at Wardevidramon and pulls out his twin swords. Sakuyamon rushes out, in order to prevent Youkai Inumon from carrying out a senseless action against the dragon cyborg. 

"Inumon! You're making a mistake! He's a lot stronger than you could ever hope!" 

"Then allow me to be the judge of that!" 

Himura and Yui had finally arrived at the park. They were shocked to see Youkai Inumon leaping at Wardevidramon. This was not what Himura had in mind and immediately calls out to his partner. 

"Inumon! Seize your attack! We don't know how great our opponent may be! Sakuyamon! Stop him!" 

Replying to Himura's plea, Sakuyamon leaps and spears down Youkai Inumon. The two megas tumbled down to the ground. Youkai Inumon attempted to attack the beast, but was restrained by Sakuyamon. He struggles to break free, but to no avail. Wardevidramon's laughs echoed throughout the park and he slowly approaches the fallen digimon. 

**"You should thank her, fool. If you had carried out your attack, you would have been dealt with easily. My Destruction Missiles would have seriously taken you out of commission. Consider yourself, lucky. However, just because you are the ground, that doesn't mean I will let you off easy."**

"Give it your best shot, jerk off!" 

"Inumon! You idiot! You're only provoking him!" 

Wardevidramon roars out and delivers a swift kick that sends both megas flying back. The beast follows it up by firing laser beams from his eyes. A beam managed to strike Youkai Inumon and immediately knocks him out of commission. Sakuyamon lands on her feet from the fall and catches the male canine. 

"Thanks a lot, Sakuyamon!" Yui cheers on. "Himura! Wasn't that incredible? Sakuyamon saved Inumon!" 

"Yeah, that was cool. I have taught Inumon not to attack everything he makes contact with. He should have known that monster was too much for him to handle." 

"What are you doing here?" Gallantmon asked. "You two will merely be targets for that creep." 

"We're here to support, Inumon," Yui said. "We're not going to abandon him." 

"Yes, but this is dangerous. Inumon will be fine as long as we're here. Besides, thanks to him, we can attack with everything we've got," Gallantmon replied. "Now stand back." 

"Oh yeah! Time to lay some smack down on this chump," Mega Gargomon said. "You up for some payback, Beelzebumon?" 

"You don't have to ask me twice." 

The three megas stood out in unification with everyone else looking on. Sakuyamon trails off with Youkai Inumon around her arms. 

**"You three again? Do you really have any chance of taking me?"**

"Hey, don't you go forgetting about us," Arbormon said. "EXECUTE!" 

**"SLIDE EVOLUTION!"**

The four legendary warriors immediately took on new forms following their summoning commands. In place of Arbormon was a large, lizard whose body was made completely out of wood. There were hints of leaves covering some portions of his wooden form. He had evolved into Petaldramon. 

"Petaldramon!" 

Grottomon quickly transforms into a muscular, tall monster with a single horn on his snout. The beast bellowed as he pounded his chest. 

"Gisamon!" 

Ranamon and Mercuremon maintained their human-spirit forms as each one rode on the backs of their partners. The warrior of water rode upon Petaldramon's back while Mercuremon stood on top of Gisamon's shoulders. They aligned themselves with the three megas. Soon, they would set their attacks solely on Wardevidramon, in hopes of overwhelming his offense. 

"Now this is more like it," Gallantmon said. "Now, are you ready for some more, Wardevidramon? I don't think you even know what you've gotten yourself into. All right, guys! Let's do this! On my command!" 

Wardevidramon sets off to attack his adversaries head on with little strategy. The digimon forces set themselves up for attack. 

"Let him have it!!" 

Beelzebumon and Mega Gargomon carried out their assaults first. The winged demon lets loose an overwhelming force of energy through his gun blaster. Meanwhile, Mega Gargomon fires away two giant missiles from his shoulders. The missiles targeted straight for Wardevidramon. 

"Chaos Flare!!" 

"Gargo Missiles!!" 

The legendary warriors were next to carry out the assault. Petaldramon unleashes a heavy array of razor-shapr leaves through the form of a tornado. On the other hand, Gisamon smashes his fist through the earth and creates an overwhelming invisible force. 

"Leaf Cyclone!" 

"Hurricane Bomber Earthquake!" 

The attacks made their mark and collided with Wardevidramon. The Chaos Flare and Gargo Missiles manages to bring the beast down to his knees. Petaldramon and Gisamon's attacks slammed against the beast's face and that merely added the fuel to the fire. 

Up next to take their shot at Wardevidramon, Ranamon and Mercuremon unleashed their official attacks. Ranamon raises her arms and summons a massive black cloud. The dark cloud lets loose a massive waterfall that fell on top of Wardevidramon. That was merely the icing on the cake since Mercuremon was ready to implement his attack. 

"Generous Mirror!" 

"Rain Stream!!" 

Despite being downpoured, Wardevidramon fought through his opposition's assaults. Gallantmon was now more than ready to finish off the assault. He put his battle shield in front of him. The hazard sign on his shield started to let out a bright radiation of light and thins the light out into a single beam. He sets his powerful attack on Wardevidramon. 

"Shield of the Just!!" 

**"WHAT IS THIS?! How did he do this?! He should have been low on power! I will not be defeated by such a petty attack!"**

Gallantmon charges out and lets out a battle cry while directing his beam towards Wardevidramon. The cyborg dragon attempted to put his wings out in defense, but he was greatly overwhelmed by the exalted knight's offense. The force from the blast sends Wardevidramon soaring across the skies. 

"We've got him! That should do it!" Gallantmon cries out. 

However, rather than being deleted, Wardevidramon immediately dedgivolves back into his ultimate form, Metaldevidramon. The beast looks back down upon his adversaries and heavily growls. 

**"Damn you! I should have never underestimated you whelps! I was ordered to take your lives, but I propose we meet again another time. I'm sure Pharaohmon will order me to find you. Until then, prepare yourselves! Next time, you will not be so lucky!"**

With that said to the digimon, the beast takes off into the distance and leaves the group to recover from their injuries. Gallantmon catches his breath and turns to face his friends. 

"Hey, is everything all right? Wow, that guy sure knows how to make an exit." 

"We'll manage," Kazu calls out. "Isn't that right, Kenta?" 

"Uh, yeah. It's safe to come out now, Marine Angemon." 

The boy opens up his shirt pocket and lets the tiny, pink digimon to fly out. Marine Angemon makes eye contact with Kenta and chirps happily. 

"Pi! Pi!" 

Meanwhile, the four legendary warriors start walking off out of the park. Mega Gargomon quickly dedigivolved into Henry and Terriermon. The boy heads off and calls out to Ranamon. 

"Hey! Wait up! Ranamon!" 

The warrior of water quickly responds to the boy and faces him. Henry stops in front of her and offers her a handshake. 

"Thank you again, Ranamon. You and these allies of yours managed to save our hides again." 

"It was nothing. We felt that monster's presence and decided to take matters to our hands." 

Ranamon holds out her hand and shakes the boy's hand. A smile forms on their faces while they made eye contact. 

"I have a question, Ranamon. Are you really human under that form? I mean are you like the other legendary warriors?" 

"Maybe." 

"Is that a yes?" 

"You'll find out eventually. Maybe if we can gain each other's trust, then that would be perfect opportunity to unveil my human identity. Until then, you take care of yourself and your friends." 

"I will eventually find out who you are." 

"We'll see…" 

As soon as they finished their conversation, the four legendary warriors walked off through the forests and disappeared into the night. Henry was left questioning their motives and looked back to the smile Ranamon had. That one smile reminded him of only one individual. 

"Jaarin? Could it be you?" 

"Yo, Henry! Earth to Henry! Everyone is wonder where we're at," Terriermon said. "What has you all tense?" 

"Ranamon… She…" 

"What about her? Did you thank her and her friends for saving our butts out there?" 

"Sure did…" 

"Then, that's settled, Henry. C'mon, I bet Kazu's being a show off since Guardromon can digivolve again. Man, that guy cracks me up." 

Ignoring the dog-rabbit's remarks, Henry walks past him and heads off back to where the others were standing in wait. Terriermon tilted his head in question. 

"Something bugging ya, Henry? Geez! At least, say something. Um, Henry? That guy really has some issues." 

Terriermon followed his partner's trail and finds him sitting on a bench with everyone else recovering. Takato and Guilmon dedigivolved as they had words with Himura. Rika tended to Renamon's wounds with Inumon looking on with a smile. 

"You okay there, Inumon? Mind if I treat your wounds?" 

"I'll be fine, Inumon. I don't need your assistance." 

The neon-furred vulpine immediately whispers into Rika's ear and her eyes make contact with Inumon. Rika nodded yet she had no idea of why Inumon troubles Renamon. The canine chuckles until he turns to find Yui missing. 

"Hey, Himura. Where did Yui go?" 

"What did you say? I thought she was with you?" 

"No, she was with you…" 

Himura realized that his younger sister was missing from the park and searches around his surroundings. There was no signs of Yui anywhere in the park. 

"Damn it! Where did she go?" 

"Your sister? I just saw her leave the park just a minute ago," Takato said. 

"Why didn't you try to stop her?!" 

"Hey, take it easy." 

"You forget that those monsters are still out there!" 

"I'm sure she's really close. We'll go and find her. Guilmon. Let's go! You can pick up her scent right?" 

"Yep. Follow me, everyone. I'll lead you to her." 

The crimson reptile walks off out through the park's gates with everyone else following along. Takato, the Tamers and the digimon followed along Guilmon's trail. Renamon stayed alongside Rika until Inumon inched closer to the female. She takes notice of Inumon's approach and glares at him. 

"Take it easy, Renamon. Can't we just let by gones be by gones? Anyway, I just want to thank you for saving me." 

"You're welcome, Inumon. You might annoying, but you're a good digimon. You're very loyal to your partner. It reminds me of myself and my relationship with Rika." 

"It's good that we stay close to our partners. We're already starting to communicate without quarrel. If we keep this up, we could become friends." 

"I don't know." 

"C'mon, Renamon. Give me a chance. I haven't had another digimon friend for a long time. Sure, I love Himura and Yui to death, but I need another digimon to hang out with. That of the opposite sex of course…" 

"Well… It wouldn't hurt to be your friend… You're a good digimon." 

"I know. By the way, I have just one question for you." 

"What's that?" 

Inumon quickly spun around and takes Renamon's hands. The female was taken back by the canine's motives. 

"Would you have the opportunity to bare my children?" 

"Inumon?!" 

"Hey, love birds! Hurry it up or we're leave without you!" Kazu calls out. 

"Lovebirds?!" 

"Well, he does have a point," Inumon said with a grin. 

"Ugh, this is not the way I wanted to end the day." 

****

****

**Shinjuku. Construction Site**

Brimstone looks up at Kurama from the ground level and prepared to attack the fox demon. The red-haired half demon jumps off from the metal silt and whips out another rose. 

**"Another rose trick? Give it up. My aura will roast it along with your flesh."**

"You sure do know how to carry out your threats, monster. That aura can't protect you forever. I will eventually find out your weakness. Mark my words." 

The armored beast charges towards Kurama with rapid speed and slashes his sword over Kurama. The fox demon ducks under and slides away. Brimstone waves his left arm out and sends a fiery blast. Kurama jumps away and allows the blast to incinerate a pile of wood. 

As soon as Kurama made contact with Brimstone, the monster was nowhere to be found. He quickly reacts to an air borne presence and finds Brimstone leaping over with his sword. Kurama rolls out at the last minute. The beast drops down with his sword stabbed through the concrete. He lifts his sword along with the concrete attached at the tip of the sword. With a single swing, Brimstone sends the concrete piece hurtling towards Kurama. He acted to the flying concrete and slices it down with a rapid slice of his **Rose Whip**. 

"If he maintains this assault, then he will surely overwhelm me and the heat over his body will incinerate me." 

**"Correct, that you are, demon. You will eventually taste my blade."**

_"What am I supposed to do when he maintains that aura at all times? Surely, I can devise a strategy to give myself an edge."_

Brimstone stabs his sword through another concrete block and hurls it towards Kurama. The fox demon leaps away while catching his breathe. 

As the struggle between the two continued, there was a dark-haired little girl running past the construction site. She stops and turns the other corner to find a wolf-like creature walking into an alleyway. He struggles to keep his balance, but eventually collapses. 

"Oh! There you are Hey, it's me!" 

Shadow Garurumon lifts his head to find Yui approaching him. The wolf growls deeply with hatred and managed to cause Yui to gasp. He was surprised that the girl didn't scurry off and scream. 

"You didn't… run from me… You're not scared?" 

"Why should I be?" 

"Normally, little humans like yourself would fear my… presence… cough… Just leave me… I've failed Pharaohmon… I can't show myself to him… Or he'll execute me for failure…" 

"Then, don't return to him. Listen, you have a choice to the matter. Don't you think it's time to get away from this Pharaohmon creep?" 

"Perhaps… Perhaps it's time for me to move on, but what can I do?" 

The young girl kneels down over the fallen wolf digimon and strokes his head. The wolf slowly purrs along by the girl's gentle touch. 

"You don't seem like a bad human." 

"Of course not. Not every human are bad. My brother is also a good person, but I don't understand why you hate Inumon…" 

"I don't necessarily despise him… I was ordered to execute you, your brother and that mongrel." 

"But you don't have the urge to kill me now?" 

"No… I can't lower myself to kill the meek and innocent…" 

"Um, thank you. Look. I know you're a tough guy, but you need help. That wound on your right side look bad." 

"I'll be fine. I've managed to heal up my injuries overtime." 

"Well. Maybe I can help hasten the healing. Come on. I can help." 

"No, thank you…" 

"Please?" 

Shadow Garurumon looks deeply into Yui's eyes and was slowly starting to take kindly to her pleas. The wolf nods his head in agreement. 

"That's a good Shadow Garurumon…" 

Suddenly, the wolf started to shrink down to size and undergoes a dedigivolution process. His power was slowly leaving him and he was left lying in his rookie form. He looked exactly like Gabumon, except that his fur was black. This was Dark Gabumon. 

"Oh, you… you just dedigivolved… Aw, you look like a Gabumon from the television show! Wow! Though, I'm not surprised since your champion and mega forms are dark versions of Garurumon and Metal Garurumon. Does that make you my partner?" 

"What makes you think so? All you need to do is heal my injuries." 

"Tell you what. We can surprise Himura. I'll take you back home with me and we'll see the reaction on his face when he sees you. What do you say?" 

"I don't care… Just as long as you help to heal my injuries." 

"Promise." 

Yui kneels down and slowly puts Dark Gabumon on her back. She looks around her surroundings to find out if she was being seen. To her delight, she heads off out of the alleyway with Dark Gabumon on her back. 

_"Wow, I can't believe it! Dark Gabumon could eventually become my partner. I have a partner just like Himura. Hee hee. Wait until Himura gets a load of me with a partner. He's going to flip."_

Once the girl disappeared down the street with Dark Gabumon, a Scrabmon walks out from underneath a pile of trash. The insect warrior watched Yui the entire time and listened to her conversation with Shadow Garurumon. 

"This girl could be quite useful for Lord Pharaohmon. It's a shame Shadow Garurumon must turn traitor. Oh well. He's no longer a use to us. He just helped us to gain more information on the Himura boy and his sister. I'm sure Lord Pharaohmon will be interested in the girl." 

The Scrabmon quickly disappears from sight. He would eventually base his report to Pharaohmon and inform him on Yui. Whatever the insect was thinking, it doesn't go well for Yui and Dark Gabumon. 

****

****

**Domino City. 5:40 P.M.**

Felinismon's duel with Yugi continued even after all of their monsters were destroyed by the **Dark Hole**. The feline was leading the duel 5400 against Yugi's 3400. 

"Well, Yugi. I hope you've come up with a strategy, because I'm leading this duel. Do you have anything that will hopefully make me sweat?" 

"You're arrogance is overwhelming. I plan on ending this duel quick." 

"I plan on ending this duel quick," Felinismon mocked the male duelist. "Listen, you were only lucky to have used that Dark Hole. Otherwise, I would destroy you with my monsters. Consider yourself lucky." 

"Yugi! Hang in there! I know you'll pull through!" Joey calls out. 

"Let her have it! Whatever decision you make, we're behind you!" cheered Tea. 

"Keep on cheering, kids. But, it won't make much of a difference once I victorious," Felinismon replied. "I do believe it's my turn?" 

The feline pulls out a new hand of cards and examines them carefully. Her face contorted with disappointed, which indicated that her hand didn't turn out the way she had hoped. She draws out a draw and summons forth a monster before her. 

"I summon **Grappler** and put him into defense mode!" 

"Fair enough. I summon my Celtic Guardian!" 

An elf-like warrior wielding a sword stands before Yugi ready to take the Grappler out. Following Yugi's command, the **Celtic Guardian** rushes out and slices down the Grappler with a single sword stroke. Felinismon merely shrugs her shoulders in annoyance. 

"I don't lose any life points. It's a shame I can't re-summon my Fairies. Oh well. You live and learn. Now, it's my turn. Isn't it?" 

"Isn't that obvious? Make your move. I'm sick of listening to that irritating voice of yours." 

Felinismon scans through her cards and sighs in disappointment. It seemed that nothing in her hand was useful. 

"I don't have anything in my hand that's any use to me. I pass on this turn." 

"Very well. I summon forth **Alpha the Magnet Warrior**!" 

Summoned onto the battlefield was a warrior composed of magnetic components. Alpha sets himself for a attack. 

"Alpha! She has no monsters on her side of the field! Attack her life points directly!" 

Alpha flies out into attack and delivers a strike onto Felinismon. The feline screeched in pain and was sent skidding across the wooden platform. She looked down and reminded herself of the spiked pit. If she loses, then she would have to plunge into her death. This goes accordingly to the stipulations set up beforehand. 

"You have 3000 life points left, Felinismon. I lead by four hundred. Who's laughing now? I guess you're starting to realize that even you can't always rely on your hand." 

"Don't be ridiculous! This isn't over yet! I just had a bad hand. Now to draw my next card. Ah, this one should do quite nicely." 

Felinismon chuckles and draws out her fifth card from her deck. She now has fix cards in her hand and throws down her next summon. 

"I call forth this! **Inaba the White Rabbit**!" 

"Oh no! That's a monster that-" 

"Yes, I think you get the point. Inaba! Attack Yugi's life points directly!" 

The white rabbit bounces across the field and gets past Yugi's two monsters. He quickly leaped over Yugi and lands behind his back. Inaba latches himself behind Yugi and strikes him in the back with a painful injection. Yugi lets out a horrifying cry while falling to his knees. Yugi's life points decreased from it's previous 3400 into 2700, since Inaba has an attack power of 700. 

"Oh no! That's a monster that can directly attack an opponent's life points despite monsters being on the field!" Joey said. "Yugi should have seen that one coming! C'mon, buddy!" 

"Paybacks are a bitch, aren't they?" Felinismon said. "Aww, what's the matter, dear boy? Did that hurt? You're going to be in a lot of pain once I'm through you and destroy your pride." 

"Are you done yapping? Because it's my move now. I place this card face down and I sacrifice my Celtic Guardian. Now I bring forth the **Dark Magician Girl**!" 

Once Yugi discarded his Celtic Guardian card, the monster disappears and the cute Dark Magician girl had taken his place. The feline gazed upon the female and merely nodded her head. 

"Cute. How could such a duelist like yourself have such a girly card? But, I have to admit. She has such an adorable outfit! I want an outfit like hers! Tee-hee!" 

"Oh and by the way, since my Dark Magician is in my card graveyard, that automatically increase my Dark Magician Girl's attack power from 2000 to 2300." 

"Oh, wow. I'm scared. Oooo," Felinismon muttered while pretending to tremble in fear. "Are you done yet?" 

"No. Next, I switch my Alpha into defense mode. I end it there." 

"Finally, you were starting to bore me, Yugi. Since I have a hand full of crappy cards, I'll simply stick with my Inaba. I'll have him attack your life points again!" 

Following her command, the white rabbit pounces towards Yugi and strikes him once again. That subtracts another 700 hundred life points from Yugi's previous 2700. He was down to 2000. His friends were now starting to worry since Yugi didn't bother to retaliate. 

"You're down to 2000 life points. Maybe you ought to give up. Some duelist you've turned out to be, Yugi. I've had high hopes for you, but you're struggling against little ol' me." 

"Heh, don't be so sure." 

"What are you babbling about, idiot? I'm clearly winning this duel." 

"Why don't you go ahead and attack me again? C'mon! I don't have any useful cards in my hand! Go on!" 

"Yugi! Have you lost it, buddy?!" Tristan exclaimed. "You can't go on like this!" 

"He's clearly let this go to his head," Joey said. "Hey, mind explaining this, Yug?" 

"Well, I assume you pass your turn?" 

"Yes." 

"Ok, then. If you're dying to throw this duel away, then I'll be happy to finish it! Inaba! Attack his life points again and make him bleed!" 

Following her command, Inaba hops towards Yugi and goes to attack. However, Yugi unveils his facedown card. 

"You just allowed me to unveil my facedown card! Behold! My Dark Renewal card!" 

"And what does this do?" 

"Well, first off, this card allows me to sacrifice your white rabbit along with my Alpha!" 

"No! My Inaba!" 

"He's going away for good along with my Alpha. I sacrifice those two to bring back my Dark Magician from my graveyard!" 

As soon as he said that, the Dark Magician reappears on the battlefield and stood alongside his female counterpart. Due to the Dark Magician being revived, the Dark Magician Girl's attack points returned to 2000. 

"Well, do you have anything to save you, Felinismon? Hmm?" 

"I can't believe this! What a turnaround!" 

"Oh yeah! I knew he'd pull it off!" Joey cheered on. "Did I ever doubt him?!" 

"Well, you did question his motives," Tea said. 

"Hey, I was just worried, but now everything is a-okay!" 

Growing frustrated, Felinismon drew a new card from her deck and plays it facedown. 

"There I put this card facedown and end my turn. Your move, you brat!" 

"My move!" Yugi said as he drew a new card to his hand. "I play this magic card! It's called the **Dark Magic Ritual**!" 

"Oh, no. That doesn't sound good!" 

"You better be shaking in your boots once Yugi uses this magic card!" Tristan calls out. "Isn't that right, Joey?" 

"You 'betcha!" 

"Now this requires me to make a sacrifice. I have a monster in my hand known as **Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior**. I'll sacrifice him from my hand! Now behold!" 

Suddenly, the area around the battleground turns completely dark and pentagon symbol formed at the center of Yugi's side. A cloud of smoke emerges from the pentagon and unveils a new monster. The monster was completely black and wielded a magical staff in one hand. The monster stepped out and stood before Yugi. 

"Felinismon! Allow me to introduce you to my **Magician of Black Chaos**!" 

"Oh yeah! I love this dude!" Joey shouted. "He'll be sure to send that cat chick packing to the next millennium!" 

"You can do it, Yugi!" cheered Tea. "She only has 3000 life points! Give it to her!" 

Felinismon looks on with utter disbelief and realized that she has on card in her that has any hope of defeating the three magicians. She looks across at Yami Yugi and growls. 

"Make your move, Felinismon. I end my turn here." 

_"I don't have anymore cards in my hand that can take these monsters out! Even my face down card will prove useless. Maybe I was wrong about this kid. If that's the case, I'll just have to surrender. No! If I do that, then I'll die! I'll fall into pit! I even laid the ground rules myself!"_

"Well? Are you going to make your move?" 

Suddenly, much to Yugi's surprise, Felinismon drops her cards to the ground. She looks across at Yugi and deactivates her duel disk. Everyone was starting to question the feline's motives until she raised her arms out as if she were begging for Yugi to finish her. 

"Go on, Yugi. Finish me. I end my turn. I don't have anything that can destroy your monsters. Well, I'm waiting." 

"If I defeat you, then you will fall into the pit as you said before the duel. Am I correct?" 

"Yeah, but who cares right? I mean… It's not like Pharaohmon is watching me in the first place. He won't know." 

"Felinismon. Just think about what you're saying," Yugi said. "You'll surrender this duel to me and it will cost you your life!" 

"I'll risk it. There's no point in continuing this duel. Just finish me." 

"What she's surrendering?!" Tea said. "That's unheard of!" 

"Serves her right to go flaunting around like she did!" Joey exclaimed. "Finish her off, Yugi!" 

"Hang on! That cat girl is planning something! Take a look!" 

As soon as Tristan pointed out to the battlefield, they turned to find Felinismon slicing off her half of the walk board. Yami Yugi manages to jump away from his side of the walk board and safely lands on a dirt mound. The feline digimon lets out a scream as she immediately drops down into the pit below. Her screams were enough to cause Yugi and his friends to gasp in utter disbelief. 

"Oh no! Felinismon!" Yugi calls out. _"She wasn't bluffing! I can't believe she actually carried out her promise!"_

"Yug! What just happened there?!" Joey calls out. "Did she just…" 

"Yes. She destroyed her side of the walk board. Due to stipulation, she surrendered and took her own life away." 

"But she didn't have to do this," Tea said. "How unfortunate…" 

"Hold on a minute! Joey, do you still have your Time Wizard?" 

"Of course, I do, Yug. What do you need it for?" 

"Perfect! We can use this to bring back Felinismon from death itself." 

"Oh yeah! You said yourself you can summon monsters to life with your Millennium Puzzle. You think it's possible to return that cat girl to life?" 

"It's worth a shot. Now stand back, everyone!" 

As soon as he said that, Yami calls forth the magical powers of his Millennium Puzzle. The card itself unleashes a massive orb of light. A monster emerges out from the orb and reveals itself to be a cartoon clock with a cape and wand. Yami had successfully brought broth Joey's rarest monster, the **Time Wizard**. 

"Perfect! Now, Time Wizard! Use your time magic to turn back time and return Felinismon back before her death!" 

**"TIME MAGIC!!"**

The Time Wizard uses his magic powers of time and space to turn back the clock backwards. Yugi and his friends look on as their were returned to their previous positions before Felinismon plunged to her death. The Time Wizard's effects immediately wore off, as his job was ultimately complete. Yami's Millennium Puzzle forces the Time Wizard away. Now, this would be his opportunity to save Felinismon. 

Yami looks on and watches Felinismon plunging to her immediate death. The former pharaoh calls out to his strongest monster, the Magician of Black Chaos. 

"Magician of Black Chaos! Save her from her fall! Immediately!" 

Following his master's orders, the Magician swoops down into the pit and swiftly flies up. Felinismon quickly drops into the Magician's arms and was carried back up towards the surface. Yami looks on with relief as the Magician places Felinismon onto the ground safely. The feline checks herself and realizes that she did not fall into her death. 

"What? Why did you save me? Why? I was planning on taking your puzzle and god cards. I don't understand any of this!" 

"Cool! My time Wizard did come in handy! Wait, I thought time was turned back?" Joey wondered. 

"That's because I insured that the Time Wizard would allow us to retain our memory of Felinismon plunging to her death." 

"Wow, good insurance policy there, bud." 

"I'm so relieved that she was saved," Tea said. 

"But she's on Pharaohmon's side!" 

"That's beside the point, Tristan," Tea stated. "She didn't deserve that kind of fate." 

Felinismon slowly rises to her feet and focuses her attention on Yami Yugi. Her eyes slowly started to tear up. 

"I don't understand any of this! You didn't have to save me! I threw this duel away!" 

"But I simply can't allow you to take your own life." 

"I had to do it. I was told by Pharaohmon beforehand to take your Puzzle. He also informed me that he'd kill me if I failed him." 

"How do we know that you're not just jerking our chains here?!" Joey growled. "I don't appreciate the fact that your boss has been trying to kill us these past few weeks!" 

"Look, that's not my problem. He wants you dead, but not I. I'm different from my lord and master. I don't crave death and destruction. Please, you have to believe me… I mean you no harm…" 

As soon as she said that, Felinismon started to cry and covered her face. The teens were starting to feel deep remorse for the feline. Even Yami was touched by her speech yet he maintained that same serious glare. He kneels down next to Felinismon. 

"I believe you." 

"What you do? After the way I acted and treated you? I don't deserve to even look at you, little Yugi." 

"You dueled fairly," the former pharaoh said. "You weren't bad and nearly had me there, but I just couldn't let you win. I need this puzzle to ensure that I defeat Pharaohmon." 

"Yes and he'll find out that I've failed to win your puzzle. He threatened to take my life away… Yes, I remember what he told me beforehand…" 

_Flashback Scene _

_Lance unhooks the duel disk's straps from his arm and hands the oversized device to Felinismon. She takes it and attached it around her left arm. The teen also managed to pull out a deck of cards from his left pocket and hands it to Felinismon. _

_"I've managed to collect some effective cards during the day. You can use them in your duel." _

_"Thank you, my lord. But do I really need this duel disk? I can simply summon them through my powers." _

_"You give that to Yugi personally." _

_"Personally?" _

_"Confront the boy at anyway possible and challenge him right away. I'd recommend an area where you two cane duel without any intrusion. You cannot fail me, Felinismon. This is our last chance to capture that item. By taking the puzzle, I can gain an infinite amount of power to release my dark soul from his vessel. Yes… I hope everyone of those no good fools realize that their efforts were futile!" _

_"Yes, my lord. You leave Yugi Muto with me. I'll personally strip him of his precious Millennium Puzzle." _

_"That's good to know. Because if you fail me, then I will personally strip you of what you value most: you're own life." _

_Felinismon was taken back by the teen's threats, but she maintained her pride and bowed her head in obedience. _

__

_End of flashback scene_

"No… He just can't… Yugi… I'm sorry to have troubled you and your friends… I deserve to face a cruel fate…" 

Once she started to tear up, Yami stood up before the feline and placed his hand over her. Felinismon noticed a bright glow coming from Yami's Millennium Puzzle and was slowly being hypnotized by its aura. 

"Felinismon. I understand your pain. You were merely used by that dark lord. My Millennium Puzzle will enable me to look deep into your memories and reveal your past…" 

"My past?" 

"Let me take you down a trip into your past and I shall judge whether to purify you, Felinismon. Maybe then, I'll find out how you eventually became a servant to Pharaohmon." 

They were immediately bathed in a bright golden aura. Joey, Tristan and Tea were immediately gone from sight. This left only Yami Yugi and Felinismon in a desolate landscape similar to ancient Egypt. It was almost as if they were sent into a different time period, yet everything was merely an illusion of the past. This was in fact a scene from the Digital World's ancient past. 

"What is this? A trick on your part, Yugi?! Don't make me laugh! You can't fool me with these illusions!" 

Suddenly, Felinismon heard laughter of a child and turned to make contact with an illusion of her self as a child. She was wearing a small tan dress with a tiny tiara around her forehead. Her face glistened with a child-like innocence. Yami Yugi stood by to view the tiny feline digimon running across the sands and falling onto the sand. She then waved her arms over the sand to create 'angels'. 

"So, this was her childhood? She seemed so pure and innocent," Yami said. "What could have driven her to side with such a monster like Pharaohmon?" 

"How could this be? But that's me. Aww, I was such an adorable kitten back in the day. Childhood memories. I wish I was still a kitten." 

The kitten scurries across with a couple of hatchling digimon following her. They were playing a game of tag. 

"I remember I used to play games with the other digimon. I had so many friends, but now I feel so alone…" 

Suddenly, the landscape started to erupt and destroyed the once peaceful ancient city. Felinismon watched as her past self scurried into a tomb with her digimon friends. Deep laughter echoed and forced young Felinismon to hide in fear. The dark, shadowy figure swept across the city and decimated every feline warrior that stood in his path. 

"My goddramon! I remember that horrific day! A dark force swept across my homeland and killed nearly every one of my close friends. Not even the strongest of the guardians were a match for this dark force. I was left alone without a friend to protect me. I was scared…" 

Felinismon shed a tear as she kneeled next to her child self. She laced an arm around the young kitten. Suddenly, the shadowy figure approaches the kitten as his eyes glistened with a crimson glow. The figure reaches out for the kitten. 

"Who are you? Why did my friends have to die?" Felinismon's past self asked. "I'm all alone." 

**"Oh don't worry. I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your loved ones,"** the dark one spoke. **"I feel your pain. I sense doubt within your consciousness. You know what I also sense? I see that darkness has clouded your heart. Why don't you join me and I can be your new friend."**

"Huh? You'll be my friend?" 

**"But of course. I promise that we'll have a never-ending friendship. Nothing will come between us."**

"Really? Wow, I won't be alone anymore! Tee-hee! Where can we go from here?" 

**"Anywhere you want to go, Felinismon."**

"Wow. You even know my own name! You're so smart!" 

**"A true friend never forgets the name of another. Besides, I hear you're quite a talented little girl."**

"I'm skilled in tarot card reading. Maybe I can teach you sometime…" 

**"Perhaps, but I vision a future between us. How would you like to be an empress at my side?"**

"Really? I can become an empress?" 

The dark figure smiles and nods his head. Felinismon's past self giggled childishly and skipped around the dark figure. 

"I'm going to become the most beautiful empress the Digital World has ever known!" 

Yami Yugi steps out in front of Felinismon and clears his throat. The feline breaks out of her trance and faces the former pharaoh. 

"Do you just realize who you ended up aligning yourself with?" 

"No… This is all too confusing to me. I remember somebody coming up to me and telling me that I would become an empress." 

"Yes, that was Pharaohmon and you want to know who destroyed your homeland in the first place?" 

Felinismon nods with a questionable look on her face. She was dying to know the identity of the murderer that destroyed her former homeland. 

"The same individual that took you in as his 'empress' and promised to be your friend. I'm talking about Pharaohmon himself! He's lied to you! He deceived you to join his side! He merely used you and you believed in every word he has said. You were duped in by the murderer that killed your loved ones." 

"I can't believe it. Lord Pharaohmon did it?! He killed my loved ones?! He destroyed my homeland and forced me to endure years of heart ache and loneliness?! No, I refuse to believe it. He's the one who ruined my childhood… Those painful memories…" 

The next image Felinismon gazed her eyes upon was a flashback during her teen years. She saw her teen self being physically abused by her so-called 'master.' 

"I remember being abused by my master. He simply told me that I needed to be toughened up. He hated me to display any form of weakness and considers it a distraction. I could remember those words he told me each time he would whip me across my back." 

_**"Compassion and love are delusions for the weak. They will not you a great ruler. If you wish to become an empress at my side, then you are to show no compassion for the weak. Strive to become strong and show no remorse, even if it means to kill."**_

"Could I really trust him with that advice alone? Have I been deceived by such a monster?" 

Another image revelation is unveiled and it shows Felinismon in her early adulthood. The image displayed herself being absorbed into Pharaohmon after the Digital Priestess arrived to subdue the evil warlord. 

"As a last resort, he saved my life and offered me the opportunity to become one with him. The Digital Priestess' magic was enough to seal away Pharaohmon. The Sovereigns had won and rid the Digital World of my lord. I was grateful that he would have spared my life. After many years since that event, the Digital Priestess disappeared. Unfortunately, another cataclysmic event had taken place. A powerful force erupted as a result of a monster known as Megidramon. Because of Megidramon, his sheer power shook the Digital World nearly down to its core and destroyed the seal that bound Pharaohmon. He was released and found a digital gateway into the human realm. Eventually, he released me and gave me another chance to redeem myself. I tried everything to please my master, but I failed every time I tried to destroy you and your allies. I'm not happy for what I have done. This whole time, I've been aligning myself with the murderer of my loved ones. I was foolish to ever believe him." 

"Felinismon…" 

"I'm still that naive little child, who will believe anything they hear. Heh, now that I know the truth… Maybe it's just not worth it anymore. My life isn't worth a damn after this revelation. Yugi. You should have let me die. Then, I could have been relieved of the pain…" 

Yami steps over to the feline and reaches his hand to her. A smile forms on the pharaoh's face. He kindly puts his right hand over her forehead. 

"Everything will be all right. You can't simply throw your own life away. There's always time to recover from your state of depression. You cannot go on living like this. You've been deceived by this madman. Make a choice, Felinismon. Do you want to continue serving for such a treacherous fiend? Or, do you want to be free from his dark hand? It's your choice, but my Millennium Puzzle will help to purify your heart." 

Felinismon nods her head and placed her hand over the Puzzle. The item unleashes a blanket of a pure, golden light. The feline's body glistened with a bright aura and the darkness within her heart was slowly being erased. 

_"What is this light? It's so… warm and comforting… As if I were being tucked under a blanket… Pharaohmon never gave me proper treatment nor did he ever see me as a friend… He used me… And he still continues to use me. He only wants to continue where he left off in the Digital World: Death and destruction to the human race. I can't align myself with him anymore. He lied to me. He killed my people. I… I… I can't ever forgive him… I'll never forgive him!"_

Felinismon drops to her knees and was gasping out for some fresh air. She grasped her chest and fell backwards. Yami Yugi stood before her. The scenery was now back to the present day with Tea, Tristan and Joey looking on graciously. 

"Felinismon. Have you made your choice?" 

"Yes," the feline said with a nod. "You helped me to wake up and look past my loyalty to Pharaohmon. Because of you, I now know the truth. Yugi. I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you. How can I ever forgive myself? I tried to kill you and take your puzzle." 

"You've been forgiven, Felinismon. This isn't your fault. It's all Pharaohmon's. Will you help us crush this madman before his evil poison spreads?" 

"Anything to avenge the loss of my loved ones and for they way he's tormented me over the years, I will do more than help you. I'll be sure to kill him myself." 

"What's going on?" Tea asked. "There was a bright light and poof… you two were gone." 

"It's a long story, Tea," Yami replied. 

"So, is that cat chick on our side or something?" Joey asked. "I still don't think we should trust her." 

"I assure you that everything will be just fine, Joey." 

"Awright, but she still annoyed me." 

"I would be nice to me if I were you human boy." 

"The name's Joey!" 

"Whatever, I don't care if you don't trust me. But I have already gained your friend's trust. Nobody wants to get back at Pharaohmon more than I do." 

"Then, let us begin by contact Takato and the others," Yami Yugi suggested. "Only then, we can get to the bottom of our enemy's locations." 

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that," a dark voice hissed from out of the construction site. 

Suddenly, a large horde of Scrabmon came popping out from underneath the ground. Yugi and his friends stood back while the insects slowly approached them. Felinismon steps out in front of the humans with her claws ready for action. 

"Get back, everyone. It seems Pharaohmon sent Scrabmon is spy on my every move. I guess he didn't fully trust me all along. How pathetic." 

"Felinismon! You dare to betray our one lord and master? Pharaohmon will have your head once we report your treachery!" a Scrabmon hissed. 

"Your lord and master deceived me! I'll never forgive him! How dare you show yourselves here just to die?!" 

"You kill us? We have strength in numbers! There is no way you'll defeat all of us at once." 

"But she has allies," Yami spoke out. 

The Scrabmon turned to find Yami Yugi standing next to Felinismon. This had further angered the insects. 

"You align yourself with the enemy?! You've just sealed your own death warrant, Felinismon. All traitors will be executed and you're no exception!" 

"Well, then. Why don't you boys come on over and give it a try?" 

"So be it! You die with Yugi and his friends. Afterwards, we shall take the Millennium Puzzle and hand it so graciously to Lord Pharaohmon." 

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that to ever happen! Magician of Black Chaos! You and my Dark Magicians take position for combat!" 

The three magicians fly out and stand by with Felinismon to take combat with the Scrabmon horde. The insects swarm out to attack their adversaries. Felinismon was the first to retaliate and leaps out at a Scrabmon. The insect tried to use his speed advantage to maneuver away, but Felinismon swiftly flips over and delivers a deadly claw slash that slices the insect down in two halves. 

"That was too easy," the feline commented. "You annoying bugs are nothing more than cannon fodder to me." 

"Magician of Dark Chaos! Attack the Scrabmon!" 

The black-clad magician warrior wielded his magical staff and unleashes an energy orb, which easily vanquishes a large horde. The Dark Magician and his female counterpart managed to take out another approaching horde. 

"They're still more coming this way!" Tristan exclaimed. 

"Heads up, Yug!" 

"I have that one covered!" Yugi responded while summoning a fourth monster. "My **Buster Blader**!" 

"What are you thinking, Yugi? We won't need another monster to add to our arsenal," Felinismon said. 

"No, but I do plan on fusing my Buster Blade with my Dark Magician! Behold! I'll use my **Polymerization** to fuse them both!" 

With that said, the two monsters were immediately pulled together by the incredible magical force of the Polymerization effect. They merged together and formed a single monster. In their place was a dark-green armored version of the Dark Magician. His presence was enough to scare away the remaining Scrabmon. 

"Oh, wow. So this is what kind of a duelist Yugi Muto really is? How could I have beaten him?" Felinismon wondered. "Huh? Oh no you don't, suckers!" 

Felinismon leaps out and stops the fleeing insects at her tracks. She quickly slashes her away through the horde and instantly deletes several. 

"Yugi! You're up!" 

"Good! Now my _Dark Paladin_! Finish off the remaining Scrabmon!" 

With that said, the Dark Paladin raises his magical staff and shoots out an enormous blast that incinerates the last horde of Scrabmon. Felinismon looks on with bewilderment. 

_"Incredible! He has such an amazing array of rare and powerful monsters at his disposal! There was no way I would have won that duel. Yet, he told me that I was giving him quite a challenge. I don't buy it. He doesn't seem like a bad person. After all, he does own a Kuriboh. Oh, that reminds me. He owes me a Kuriboh! Tee-hee!"_

Yami Yugi de-summons his monsters back to his deck using his Millennium Puzzle's magic. The feline lands back onto her feet gracefully like a gymnast. She walks over to Yugi and shakes his hand. 

"Thank you, Yugi. You've opened my eyes to a new light and I will aid you to defeat Pharaohmon." 

"I knew you weren't purely drive by hate that you're former master inherits. My Millennium Puzzle informed that you were merely a child crying for help." 

"I have a question meaning to ask you, Yugi." 

"Yes?" 

"You think you can summon the Kuriboh? I want to so huggle it! It reminds me of a toy I used to have!" 

Eveveryone, including Yami, had dumbfounded looks on their faces because of Felinismon's comments. The feline giggled to herself and hugged herself tightly. 

"A little obsessed, aren't we?" Tea asked. 

"Very…" 

"Whatever the case maybe, we know what we must do. Together, we shall combat Pharaohmon and his forces. We will save this world and rid it of this evil," Yami said. 

Just then, the group watched as a fog covered the skies. This was a result from the affects of the Time Wizard. Yami looks on curiously. 

"What is that? It's some sort of fog," Tristan said. "Yugi? You have any idea what caused this?" 

"I'm afraid so. This is a result of Joey's Time Wizard. I thought it's affects had already worn off, but it seems that turning back time to save Felinismon is affecting the flow of time on this planet back to a few minutes. I just hope that this doesn't have any negative affects." 

"I hope you're right, Yug. Or we're screwed." 

****

****

**Shinjuku. Construction Site**

Kurama was in a deep struggle with the beast, Brimstone. He was lucky to have dodged every deadly blow from Brimstone's sword. He was slowly losing stamina while his adversary was barely losing his composure. 

"He's purposely dragging this out so I can tire out and become an easier target." 

Brimstone charges forward and slams his sword over where Kurama once kneeled. The monster's sword eats through a metal stilt and sets a bag of dust on fire. The red-haired fox demon exploited his terrain and found himself inside a deep pit. He was completely concealed and out of Brimstone's sight. 

_"I'm safe for the time being until he searches out for my energy aura. There is no way I can win by using a repetitive strategy. I must figure out a way to counter that weapon of his…"_

Suddenly, the same fog that covered the skies over Domino City had quickly blanketed the skies. Brimstone takes a glance at the fog and watched a portion of it falling upon the area where Kurama was hidden. The half demon found himself blanketed by the fog. 

"What's this? What is happening?" 

Brimstone leaped away from the fog barrier and senses an overwhelming power developing from within the fog. He peers through to find any trace of Kurama, but he found nothing. Instead, he found a much taller figure. The mysterious figure slowly rises out from the pit. 

**"What is this great power? This is the same energy of the fox demon."**

"You are correct on your assumption, my friend," a voice much deeper and calmer than Kurama spoke. "Yet, you are letting your eyes deceive you." 

**"What? You couldn't be the boy demon. It's just not possible."**

The figure finally revealed himself to Brimstone. His height was just the same as Brimstone. His hair was long, silvery with a pair of fox ears pointing out. His eyes were purely yellow and gave quite an intimidating glare. His body was covered by a wavy, white cloth. Brimstone tensed up and held his sword to his side. He sensed the newly evolved 'Kurama'. 

**"You're different. Are you certain that you're the same fox demon?"**

"In a way, I am. On the other hand, I'm slightly different from Shuichi Minamino." 

**"Shuichi Minamino. So that's the name of the weakling I was nearly taking apart. But you never answered my question. Who exactly are you?"**

"Yoko. Or you can simply call me Yoko Kurama. Which ever you prefer." 

**"Yoko Kurama? I see. So, you've managed to undergo a transformation. How was that possible? You didn't seem like an individual who would pull off such a last resort."**

"Maybe not Shuichi, but I came when I was needed. That fog allowed me to return temporarily to take care of you." 

_"But, where did this fog come from? What was the source of it and how did he gain such a benefit from it? This doesn't add up."_

Yoko reaches down into his hair and pulls out several seeds. He holds out one hand and a seed quickly pops open to unveil a gigantic flower. The flower blossomed to reveal a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. The saliva from its mouth slips onto the ground and eats through it like acid. 

**"You can create flowers from simply touching seeds?"**

"Yes, they are quite a sight, aren't they?" 

The flower widened its mouth while letting drops of acidic saliva dripping. Brimstone picks up his sword and quickly splits the plant in half. Yoko Kurama steps aside and tosses a seed onto the ground where Brimstone was standing. Another man-eating planet emerges from within the seed and towers over the armored beast. 

"I would be careful if I were you, Brimstone. If you make any sudden movements, then you will provoke it." 

**"You forget. My body radiates a temperature that exceeds that of the boiling point. Even if the plant approaches me, then it will be burned to death."**

"That's besides the point. Why don't you lower that shield aura and rely on you're other techniques. You can't hide behind that heat barrier forever." 

**"I see. You want me to lower my heat barrier. Interesting. Yes, I think this should make things much more interesting."**

With that said, Brimstone calms his tense form and lowered the heat aura that once illuminated throughout his form. Yoko Kurama merely smiled at his adversary and nodded. 

"I agree. This should be rather interesting. Let's see how you can handle dealing with my plants. You're taking a big risk. Are you up for it?" 

**"Just get on with it. You interfered with my business and you shall pay dearly."**

"Very well then. My plants will be satisfied once they have consumed you whole." 

Brimstone steps into a battle stance and prepares himself for his showdown with Yoko Kurama's monstrous man-eating plant. 

Elsewhere, an orange-haired teen in a light blue school uniform came arriving at the construction site. The teen was none other than Kazuma Kuwabara. His 'spirit awareness' allowed him to pick up the strong spirit presence and peered through a fence hole. 

"What is this spirit energy I've been sensing? It's so incredible and it looks like it's coming from that… silver-haired demon… Whoa! Who is this guy?! And that other guy has a pretty strong aura. I've never seen anything like these dudes." 

Kuwabara turns his attention back on Yoko Kurama with curiosity. He sensed a portion of Kurama's demon energy from Yoko. 

"Hold on a second, I'm sensing Kurama from that guy. Could it mean that guy is really Kurama? If it is, then he must have pulled off some transformation! I didn't know Kurama could do that. Whoa, I wasn't ready for anything like this. I better tell Urameshi this." 

"Maybe you should open your eyes a little more," Hiei's voice trails off from a close distance. 

"Huh? Man, I must be hearing things. I could have sworn I heard Hiei." 

"It is me, you dolt," the fire apparition said as he phased behind Kuwabara. 

The human teen jumps back in surprise due to Hiei's surprise entrances. 

"Don't scare me like that, Hiei! You almost gave me a heart attack." 

"Maybe I should have scared you off your wits sooner." 

"Did you get a load of that guy?" 

"Yes and it is Kurama. I watched his transformation unfold. The being you see before you is the reincarnated form of his previous identity. He is Yoko the legendary bandit." 

"Legendary bandit?" 

"I guess you never bothered to ask Kurama. He's quite a crafty character as Kurama, but very deadly as Yoko. This is a good reason why I never challenged him." 

"Whoa, well at least he's on our side… I hope…" 

_"This is the first time I've gazed upon you, Yoko. Let's see if you actually do earn the legendary title. This monster should be nothing to you."_

"Wait, didn't you and Urameshi fight that Brimstone guy? You barely managed to escape alive." 

Hiei remained focused on the face off that was about to commence between Yoko's plant and Brimstone. The teen didn't bother with anymore useless questions and viewed the showdown at hand. 

****

****

**Outer sections of Shibuya Park**

After fleeing from the confrontation with Lance/Pharaohmon, the five Sailor Senshi took refuge at a hiding spot. Sailor Jupiter and Venus were trying to recover from their injuries inflicted by Lance. Mars looked out for any traces of Pharaohmon and prepared herself for an attack. 

"How are they holding up with their injuries?" Mars asked. 

"They should recover," Pluto informed the younger senshi. "Any signs of that monster?" 

"No, he's really good at playing these hide and seek games. What makes it more difficult is that he suppresses his dark energy. Damn, why didn't he just go after me? I thought I was the one he was after." 

"Perhaps he seeks to take us out one by one until it's down to you." 

"Too bad I don't have an Imperium silver crystal to purify the kid and destroy the dark spirit. I can't even instantly kill him like Sailor Moon could." 

Sailor Saturn patrolled around the area with her glaive in one hand. She quickly heard a rustling noise from behind a bush. 

"You guys. He's here!" 

This immediately brought attention to the Sailor Senshi. Mars stood her ground with her sword. Jupiter and Venus slowly tried to make it up to their feet. Their injuries had hinged on their conditions. Pluto was poised and ready to attack. 

Suddenly, a shadowy figure blitzes by. The Senshi responded to this and attacked. Mars rushes out and slashes a tree in half with her sword. Unfortunately, she did not make any contact with Lance. 

"Damn! Saturn, are you sure it's even him?" 

"At least I think so…" 

"Don't let him fool you. He's a master of these tricks! He could have sent another duplicate copy of himself to throw us off. Jupiter! Venus! Give us a hand here!" 

"You got it!" Jupiter responded. 

"Right behind you!" Venus said. 

As soon as Sailor Venus runs across to her allies, a hand pops out from within the ground and grabs onto Venus' brooch. The girl lets out a scream as she attempted to kick the hand away. However, the pain from her injuries was coming back to her. 

"No!" Mars screamed. "Let her go!" 

Another hand emerged from out of the ground and grabs Jupiter's brooch. The taller girl screamed as she felt her power brooch being ripped off from her sailor outfit. Mars leaps out to cut off Lance's arms off, but to no avail. He successfully rips off Jupiter and Venus' power brooches. The Senshi pair was quickly losing power and de-transformed back to their civilian forms. Saturn and Pluto were taken back by this sudden sneak attack. For the first time ever, an enemy has managed to outwit and outmaneuver the Senshi successfully. Lance pops out from underneath the ground and held out both energy brooches gloriously. 

"No! You bastard!" Sailor Mars screamed. "Mars Flame Saber!" 

As soon as she unleashed her attack, Lance quickly puts up a barrier to stop the attack. The possessed teen laughed heavily and attached the energy brooches against his chest. His body quickly became coated by a purely, dark aura. 

"Thank you, Senshi! Because of your incompetence, you have lost your powers, Jupiter and Venus! You have your dear friend, Mars, to thank. She's let you down and allowed me achieve the first step in my goal." 

"Your goal?!" Mars asked. "What are- Ah! You're hands!" 

Lance's arms started to increase in size and his body started to enlarge. His eyes turned into a purely, crimson color followed by a pair of demonic wings sprouting from his back. His cries turned into that of demonic screams. Mars sensed an overwhelming evil power increasing from within the boy. 

"He's transforming! Just as I've predicted!" Pluto explained. "No matter we would have done, that boy would have taken their power brooches. He planned this from the start." 

"If only Sailor Moon were here, we would have been a much more organized unit," Saturn implied. 

"Well, she's not here and we have to live with it," Mars stated promptly. _"Minako. Makoto. I'm sorry. I swear I'll get him back for you. He will not get away with this!"_

Sailor Mars turns around to face Lance. The boy had undergone a transformation into an unsightly form. He remained half human but also had features of that of a demon. His power was overwhelming and stronger than anything Sailor Mars could comprehend. 

"As you can see, I'm not halfway complete through my transformation. This is just a first step from releasing my soul from this disgusting human's body. Behold, this is simply a taste of what's to come, Senshi!" 

"So, what now? What else do you want? You've taken the powers of my friends! What else is necessary to satisfy your sick desires?! Answer me now!" 

"Your energy brooch, my dear. That is all I need to release my dark spirit from this human body. After that, I'll finally be free and set on sights on Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. This world will soon come to know the dark powers that I possess. Ha. Ha. Ha." 

The fire Senshi stood by to face off the powered-up enemy while Minako and Makoto were still laid unconscious from a loss of energy. Pluto and Saturn tended to the fallen girls. 

"Makoto!" Pluto cried out. "Makoto! Please, snap out of it!" 

"It's no use, Sailor Pluto. I can't even get Minako back to her senses!" 

"This is bad, Saturn. It's up to the three of us to stop Pharaohmon before he attempts to take Mars' brooch. We must intervene at once." 

"Agreed." 

Looking on from a far distance was the shadowy form of Loweemon. He had witnessed the events unfold, but he was too late to save Venus and Jupiter. 

"No! I was too late! Sailor Senshi. I'm sorry, but let me make up for it. You're not in this alone. Hurry up, Takuya. Get here as soon as you can." 

Lance/Pharaohmon's beastly form sets his sights onto Eternal Sailor Mars and licks his lips. 

_"You will not take my brooch, Pharaohmon. I'll go down fighting. Amy. If I don't make out of this alive, it's up to you to protect my younger sister. All that matters to me is her safety. If this has to be my final battle, then I will make it count."_

Sailor Mars held her flame sword tightly and channels her energy through it. Her intense anger causes it to enlarge. Lance/Pharaohmon swoops down at his adversary to prepare himself for the showdown with Eternal Sailor Mars. The Anti-evil priestess and the dark lord would now settle it. 

Pharaohmon has taken away the powers of Sailor Jupiter and Venus to achieve his first step to releasing his true form, but Sailor Mars plans to fight the monster to the very end. Will she survive with her brooch still intact? Yoko Kurama has emerged after a near 15-year slumber and faces off with the flame beast, Brimstone. Felinismon has officially turned to the side of good and is willing to aid Yugi. But how will Pharaohmon handle his former minion's betrayal? The Tamers manage to survive an encounter with Wardevidramon, but the cyborg dragon vowed to return. Our heroes have a major situation at hand and must unite to prevent Pharaohmon from achieving his ultimate goal. 

**[Preview]**

Mars: Hi, everyone! As you can tell, I'm a really bad situation. Lance has taken away my friends' powers to power himself up. If he takes away my power brooch, then I'm screwed. He'll eventually release his soul from that human boy. But I'm not going down without a fight! 

Loweemon: Allow me to assist you, Mars. 

Mars: Loweemon? What are you doing here? 

Agunimon: Finally, we've made it to San Francisco. 

Ami: Who are you? Did you happen to be sent by Sailor Mars? 

Fairymon: Yeah, but we better hurry! There's an urgent situation with Pharaohmon! 

Cammy: Please, take me to my sister. I need to know if she really knows the Sailor Senshi. 

Brimstone: Yoko Kurama. You've certainly live up to your name. 

Yoko Kurama: I'm not finished yet, demon. I have an array of plants that will eat you alive. 

Felinismon: Yugi. This is bad. Pharaohmon has come close to achieving his ultimate goal. He's one more step from releasing his true form out of that boy's body. If we don't stop him, then the end of the earth is at hand. 

Yami: Take us to where Pharaohmon is currently attacking. We'll do everything we can to stop him! 

Beelzebumon: Yo, guys. There's a big heap over in Shibuya. 

Takato: Himura! It's Pharaohmon! This is our chance to finally stamp out his plans! 

Himura: You know I'm there! 

Pluto: It is as I predicted… Pharaohmon shall… 

Saturn: What?! Pharaohmon shall do what?! 

Yusuke: Man, we're in serious crap. 

Blitzmon: You don't want to miss the next exciting chapter! It finally comes down to this event! 

**The Dark Lord vs. The Goddess of Fire! The Dark One Prevails…**

Metaldevidramon: He's done it! Pharaohmon has won! 

Pharaohmon: At last, I've finally released myself from that human vessel. Behold you're greatest fear come to life. May death and destruction be spread on this retched plant. 

Kanius: This doesn't sound good for our heroes. Well, duh… judging by the title name. It says it all. Make sure you don't miss out on the next chapter! Oh and I want to clear something up with _LazerWulf_. I'm sorry if my duels didn't turn out correctly, but I usually base my card duels on the rules from the TV show, not the card game. Unless, the rules are different between the CG and the show itself. Sorry if I offended you with the duel. I made sure to end it quick in this chapter. 

Coral: It's not your fault if you don't play the card game that much. 

Kanius: I only collect the cards. I don't play the game that often. I hope that clears everything. Anyway, make sure not to miss the next chapter. It's the turning point of the entire series. Don't miss out! Until then, peace! 


	19. The Dark Lord vs The Goddess of Fire! Th...

Kanius: Hi, again! There was no way I was going to leave you guys out with yet another cliffhanger. You don't deserve no frickin' cliffhanger! Just as we thought our heroes had everything under control, we now get to see Pharaohmon show what he is truly made of in this chapter. The true form of Pharaohmon shall finally be veiled through this installment. You don't want to miss out on this! 

Coral: No kidding. Let's first give credit where credit is due. Inumon, Himura and Yui rightfully belong to Youkai Youko. War/Metaldevidramon is a character created by Ninetalesuk. 

Kanius: Pharaomon, Dimitro, Lance and Felinismon are characters created by yours truly. Now, without further ado, let's get on with the action right away! Sit back and enjoy the chapter! 

****

****

****

**The Dark Lord vs. The Goddess of Fire! The Dark One Prevails…**

****

****

**Shibuya Park**

Eternal Sailor Mars headed out through the forests in hopes of finding Lance. The teen had managed to scurry off after she immediately drew her sword to battle. She left Pluto and Saturn to tend to her fallen friends. Their powers were absorbed by Lance, which resulted in a bizarre transformation. Pharaohmon was close to successfully releasing his dark soul from out of the teen's body. 

Sailor Mars stopped to search her surroundings. She closed her eyes to sense out the whereabouts of her enemy. Suddenly, there was a quick vibration erupting from underneath the ground. The fire senshi leaps away to the side as a hand emerged from out of the ground. 

"There you are, coward! Come on out and face me if you have any guts!" 

With that said, Sailor Mars slammed her sword through the ground and forced Lance to emerge. The teen was now half repulsive with demonic features. His wings allowed him to fly through in the air and dodge a sword swipe from the fire senshi. 

"You won't get away from me, Pharaohmon! I'll find you!" 

Sailor Mars runs through the dark thickets as she set her sights focused on the enemy. She hacks her way through the brushes recklessly. The darkness was a perfect setting for Pharaohmon to hide away and ambush the sailor senshi. 

**"Oh, Rei. Rei. Rei. Do your friends really matter that much to you? I kind of figured you would have pushed them to the side in favor of becoming a lone wolf."**

"You don't know the meaning of friendship. I would never turn my back on them." 

**"You mean Makoto and Minako? They purposely allowed me to take their brooches. I think they felt it was time to retire from this hero nonsense and move on with normal lives. Wouldn't you ask for the same desire? Don't you wish to be free of these hero privileges and become a normal girl?"**

"Be silent! You shouldn't even mention their names! I have a duty to carry out, Pharaohmon. You see I'm the sailor senshi of fire. In other words, I represent the God of Fire. In my case, I'm the Goddess of Fire. You represent all that is evil. It is my duty to extinguish your presence! Now get out here and prepare to be chastised!" 

**"What? You're serious about this, Rei? You must be that desperate of dying."**

"I will not die, Pharaohmon. I promise to take care of you myself. By ensuring your demise, my younger sister will be same from your grasp." 

**"I see you haven't forgotten your sister, Rei."**

"Why do you propose that I forget my own flesh and blood?" 

**"It's a shame. You'll never even get a chance to see her or gain the privilege to hug her."**

"Silence! I've heard enough from you, monster! Get out here now! I'm growing tired of your mind games!" 

**"You want me? So be it. Prepare to be for eternal torment!"**

As soon as the dark voice finished, Sailor Mars wielded her sword and prepared herself for an ambush by her adversary. She quickly turns and finds a hand lashing out at her. She takes her sword and slices the hand in half. The severed hand stump flows with blood, but quickly regenerates a new hand. The senshi was taken back by this and nearly regurgitated. 

Distracted by the disgusting image, Lance/Pharaohmon flies out from the shadows and rams himself into Sailor Mars' back. She cries out, but immediately rolls away. She takes her sword and jams it right into Lance's right leg. The teen cries out while holding his injured leg. Sailor Mars leaps up and delivers a swift kick to her opponent's head. Lance is sent skidding across the mounted dirt. 

"You see? It was a mistake to underestimate me, Pharaohmon. I'm not just all beauty. I'm a deadly beauty." 

"Heh. Heh. I can see that, but it's a mistake to let your enemy recover. I'm already down and injured. Why don't you strike me now and get it over with?" 

"No. I want to punish you before I end your miserable life." 

"Funny… That's exactly what I was planning to do to you. How scary for us to think so similar. Don't you agree?" 

This quickly brought a grin on Sailor Mars' face. She nods in agreement with the devious sorcerer. 

"For once you're right, Pharaohmon. We do think similar at times. But this will be the last time we EVER think alike!" 

The senshi clenched her fists together tightly and slams them down at the tip of her sword's handle. The sword was jammed down further through Pharaohmon's flesh. Not to mention that his screams echoed throughout the dark forests. 

The Outer Senshi picked up on the screams coming from the dark forests. However, their job was to help Makoto and Minako to recover from their injuries. Pluto stands up from the ground and heads out to the forest. 

"Pluto!" 

"You stay here and help these two recover. I'll be assisting Sailor Mars. Make sure that nothing happens to those two. There maybe ways to restore their powers back eventually." 

"Be careful, Pluto!" 

"I can assure you that I'll be fine. Mars cannot afford letting that monster absorb her power. If he succeeds by stealing her brooch, then the real Pharaohmon will be released. We'll be dealing with a powerful evil that may rival Galaxia's if we are not careful." 

"Rival even Galaxia?" 

"Perhaps. The visions of the future are telling me that Pharaohmon will finally emerge from the vessel he currently possesses. It's up to us to prevent that from happening." 

"You don't trust Mars' judgment?" 

"Her mind is currently clouded by vengeance and anger. Pharaohmon will exploit those and use them against Mars' disadvantage. This is way I must be there to protect and guide her against this monster. He will attempt any form of mind game to overwhelm and breakdown her concentration." 

"Then, you must hurry. There's no time to waste." 

Sailor Pluto gives Saturn an assuring nod and runs off into the forests. She follows out on the screams, which echoed through the brushes. Her time rod allowed her to pick up the whereabouts of Sailor Mars. Within seconds, she was able to find her current location. 

_"I've found you, Mars. Don't let him get away! We must insure that you and your power brooch remain intact. If you're not careful, Pharaohmon might spring a trap on you. I just hope I'm not too late."_

With Sailor Pluto fleeing through the forests, another figure was looking on and following the older female. Loweemon blended in with the darkness and picked up on Mars' exact location. 

"Just lead the way, Pluto. Eventually, we will find what we are looking for! Time to switch out into my swifter, beast form. Execute! Slide Evolution! KaiserLeomon!" 

The newly evolved dark beast springs forth through the thick brush to pick up on Pluto's scent. 

"I just hope Takuya and the others were able to find Mars' sister already. We could use their help right about now!" 

KaiserLeomon boosted his speed, which allowed him to gain more footing ground along the long pathway through the forests. This would ensure that he makes it over to the spot where Sailor Mars was doing battle with Lance/Pharaohmon. He had to get there before or least at the same time Sailor Pluto arrives at the scene. One of them had to be there to prevent Lance from stealing Mar's power brooch. 

****

****

**Shinjuku Metropolitan Area. 6:15 P.M.**

Just a few minutes after their departure from the struggle with Wardevidramon, The Tamers followed Himura and Inumon. They were looking for Himura's younger sister, Yui, and wondered about her recent whereabouts. She had left the park after Wardevidramon fled. It was obvious that she went back to check on Shadow Garurumon. Himura quickly realized why his sister had left. 

"I get it! I know why she left!" Himura said. 

"Why Himura? Do you have a guess of where she could be?" Takato asked. 

"Yeah. She left to find that Shadow Garurumon. It was another one of Pharaohmon's henchmen." 

"Are you kidding us?! She went back to help an ally of Pharaohmon?! Himura! She could be in grave danger!" Henry implied. 

"I know that, but where could she be?" Himura wondered. "Damn! Who knows what that monster could have done to her! What if she was kidnapped?!" 

"Don't worry, Himura. I'm sure she'll be fine," Guilmon said. 

"What makes you think so?! You guys weren't there when Inumon and I were handling him! What makes you so sure?" 

"Himura. Calm down. Remember I'm familiar with her scent," Inumon said. "Renamon. You can pick up on Yui's scent, right? You should have keen senses like I do." 

"Yes, I can pick up her scent. She's close. If we move out soon, then we can find them. Wait, I'm also picking up a scent of a digimon." 

"What did you say a digimon?!" Rika asked. "It's got to be that Shadow Garurumon without a doubt." 

"If that's the case, then we better move out now!" Takato said. "Guilmon. You go with Inumon and Renamon! You, too, have a strong sense of smell." 

"Okie dokie! Just follow along with us! Renamon. Inumon. Let's move out." 

"Hey, you know where Beelzebumon went?" Takato asked. 

"He probably went ahead. He'll take care of himself," replied Rika. 

The two nodded in agreement with the reptile and followed along with him. Terriermon tried to pick up on Yui's scent, but then his face turned green. The dog-rabbit gagged and coughed out from the pollution in the air. 

"Gag Ack! Gee whiz! So much about preserving air pollution!" Terriermon complained. "Henry. Why can't idiots these days clean up and recycle?" 

"Don't ask me. People these days just don't care for our environment." 

"Well, it looks like I'll have to become the next Smokey the Bear. Only cooler and better looking." 

"Hey, are you guys coming along?!" Henry calls out to Kazu and Kenta. 

"Hold on a second. I'm trying to screw Andromon's head back on," Kazu said. "Hold your horses!" 

"But we don't own any horses." 

"It's a figure of speech, Kenta," Jeri replied. "I'm going off with Takato and the others. I'm sure you'll catch up." 

Jeri takes off with Henry as they caught up with Takato and the others. Kazu stayed to fix Andromon's head. The android took time to test out his arms and to move around his body. Marine Angemon flies out of Kenta's shirt pocket and took his time to search his surroundings. 

"Kind of getting tired of waiting in my pocket, huh, buddy?" 

"Pi! Pi!" 

"They just left without us," Kenta muttered. "Luckily we have our cell phones. Hey, are you done yet?" 

"Why don't you try coming over here and giving me a hand?" Kazu asked. 

"I'm sorry fellas," replied Andromon. "If only I could screw my own head back on…" 

"Look. It's not a big deal," Kazu replied. "We'll catch up with them later. Besides, we could use a little breather." 

With Kazu finishing on Andromon's head, Kenta and Marine Angemon look out towards the horizon. Their intuition was reminding them that Pharaohmon was still out on the loose. They were partially correct, but the real danger was in Shibuya. 

****

****

**Elsewhere in the Shinjuku District. Home of Himura and Yui's godparents**

Yui had finally arrived home and was still carrying Dark Gabumon on her back. She snuck across through the back gate into the backyard. As soon as she looked inside to find that her godparents weren't home, she lies against the front grass and set Dark Gabumon down. 

"There we can stay out here and hang for a while until my godparents get home," Yui said. 

"Why did you bring me here?" 

"To find you a home, silly. I bet you are very hungry." 

"Well…" 

The digimon's stomach immediately responded to Yui and growled heavily. Dark Gabumon covered his stomach and gave an innocent, puppy look. The girl giggled at the digimon and patted his head. 

"I think we still have some lemon pie. Would you like some?" 

"If you don't mind…" 

"I'll be back. Don't be shy to take a look around our backyard. This is where I usually play with Inumon." 

"Inumon? The mongrel?" 

"He really doesn't like being called a mongrel unless it's me teasing him. Don't you go anywhere. I'll be back in a minute." 

Yui digs into her right pant pocket and reaches out for the house key. She walks towards the backdoor and opens it up to walk inside the home. Dark Gabumon gazed around the backyard to find holes created by Inumon. He sniffed out the holes and quickly picks up on the canine's scent. He growled deeply in resent. 

"That girl is right. The mongrel does live here with him. Well, I guess I'll just have to finish off where I left off. Heh." 

Just then, he heard footsteps approaching. He turns around to find Yui with a tray of leftover lemon pie. 

"Here, this is the lemon pie I was talking about. Why not try some?" 

Dark Gabumon replies with a nod and picks up a piece of the pie. He sniffs it and quickly stuffs it down his mouth. His eyes opened with delight and he took another piece. 

"Aww, you like it. My godmother makes the best lemon pies I've ever tried. No restaurant can even come close to perfecting it like hers." 

"You're right. These are really good." 

"I'm glad you like them." 

"Why don't you eat with me?" 

"Well, I wouldn't want to eat before a meal. I'm not too hungry, but thanks for the offer." 

"Yui. That's your name, right?" 

"That's my name." 

"I really like that name. It's very distinctive." 

"Thank you. My real mother gave me that name. Oh, how I miss her." 

"What happened to your real mother?" 

"She died years ago in an accident along with my daddy." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." 

"It's ok. I know they'll always be with me in spirit. I have a question for you. Why did you try to hurt me and Himura?" 

"I was given strict orders by Pharaohmon to execute you three. If I refused, then I would have remained a slave to him. He captured and used me against my will." 

"Aren't you happy to be free? At least, I can feed you lemon pies anytime you want." 

"You know I enjoy being free," Dark Gabumon said. "You don't know what it means to be means to be a free digimon. Though, I do have a vendetta against Inumon." 

"Why? He didn't do anything to you." 

"I can't explain it, but my instincts are telling me that I should tear him apart. I'm a digimon who craves for a rival and Inumon sure fits that role well." 

"Rival? But can't you two just get along?" 

"I'm afraid that will never happen. Look, I like you, Yui. I still don't know your brother too well, but Inumon will always be a stupid mongrel in my view. Even if it means we have to kill each other to prove who's the better digimon." 

"Well, I don't think Himura would approve of it. He's going to be very surprised to find you here with me. Ah! You know what?! You and I can be partners! I've finally found my digimon partner!" 

"Us, partners?" 

"Yeah! I have a partner just like Himura!" 

_"But should I even risk splitting the siblings apart if Inumon and I get into constant fights? What if she gets in the way of our fights? I can't risk it."_

Suddenly, there were cries of a group of older children. Yui listens for the calls and runs out through the back gate. She looks out to find Himura and the Tamers. 

"Yui!" 

"Himura! Takato! I'm over here!" she cried out. 

"Yui! You scared me to death! You should have told me you were going home!" Himura exclaimed. 

"I'm sorry, Himura. I know I should have told you." 

"It's all right. You're brother isn't mad at you," Takato assured the girl. 

"Hey, did you happen to run into Shadow Garurumon?" Inumon asked. 

"Well, as a matter of fact… I was going to save him as a secret surprise for you guys." 

"What?! Don't tell me he's in our backyard, Yui." 

"He is. But he's already dedigivolved into a Dark Gabumon. He's been really nice with me. His wounds healed from the last time you fought him, Inumon, but please. Don't get into a fight with him." 

"Like hell I'm not!" 

With that said, Inumon leaps over the gate to run across into the backyard. The Tamers followed him out through the backdoor. Renamon heads off to stop Inumon. 

"Inumon! Control yourself!" Renamon cried. "That Shadow Garurumon should still be recovering!" 

"Yeah, that's like kicking an injured puppy while he's down!" Terriermon replied. 

"Um, nice way to put it," Henry muttered. 

"Please, don't hurt him, Inumon!" Yui said. 

The group immediately made it through into the backyard. They found that Inumon kicked the lemon pie plate away from Dark Gabumon. The rookie sits up and pushes Inumon away. It was one now. 

"What was that for?!" Black Gabumon asked. 

"You have no business being here, punk! You're just playing innocent so you can kidnap Yui and take her to Pharaohmon!" 

"Don't be ridiculous, mongrel! I have no intention of ever working for that bastard! Don't tell me how I should make new friends! Yui helped to sway me away from my loyalty to my former master." 

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard from a poor excuse of a digimon!" 

"Stop fighting you, two!" Yui cried out. 

"Yui. Stay out of this. I'll take care of this no good punk myself," Inumon muttered. 

"Why don't you say that to my face, mutt?!" 

"What did you call me?!" 

**"SHUT IT!!"** Himura screamed from the top of his lungs. 

This immediately brought the attention of both Inumon and Dark Gabumon. The boy looks down and faces Yui with a serious glare. 

"Now, Yui. Did you save this digimon by yourself?" 

"Yes, big brother. I even fed him some of our lemon pie. He was hurt and I took him here to look after him. He even told me that he was used by Pharaohmon as a tool. He's completely innocent." 

"Well, I don't trust him," Inumon growled. 

"Inumon. Cool it," Renamon implied. 

"Hmph. Fine…" 

"Tell me. Are you going to join us and help defeat Pharaohmon?" Guilmon wondered. 

"What do you think? Of course I do. Personally, I've always despised working for him. Never again will I serve for such a monster." 

"Well that's good to now. We just need to know where we can find, Pharaohmon," Takato said. 

"I know where he is," Dark Gabumon spoke up. 

"Tell us. Where is that creep?! We need to know right away," Rika said. "What is he planning to do?" 

"Hold on. Just give me some room to breath here without being interrogated and keep that mutt away." 

"Call me a mutt again and I'll rearrange that face of yours." 

"Go ahead and try me!" 

"Enough!!" Rika screamed. "How about I put my fists up your faces? Huh? Ok, that's much better." 

This quickly silenced the two canines. Rika nods her head in accordance and allowed Dark Gabumon to speak up. 

"Pharaohmon is currently in a district known as Shibuya." 

"That's not too far off from here," Henry said. "We'll just have to take a train from here to Shibuya. It's only about twenty minutes from here by train." 

"Now tell us why he's even there," Takato said. "We need more detail." 

"He's planning on stealing away the power brooches of the three Sailor Senshi. I'm sure you're familiar with them." 

"Energy brooches? Why would he need those?" Yui asked. 

"In order to releases his dark soul from out of that boy's body, he will require three of their energy brooches. I'm afraid he's already taken two by now." 

"What?! Then we have to get to Shibuya as soon as possible!" Himura said. "I don't even want to imagine the true form of that monster. I mean Inumon and Guilmon had a difficult time dealing with him in that human form." 

"No kidding. How can I ever forget that? He survived our combined efforts," the goggle head stated. 

"No, he nearly killed us, Takatomon. That does it! We're going to Shibuya!" 

"But how are we going to stand much of a chance?" Jeri asked. "I mean, this Pharaohmon even took Gallantmon at his best? Ok, maybe I shouldn't even be speaking because I haven't seen what he looks like." 

"Don't worry about it, Jeri. He's the last creep you ever want to run into," Rika said. "Just consider yourself lucky." 

"I know. That Wardevidramon was bad enough for me. If only my partner were still here…" 

"Don't feel bad." 

"If we get there to Shibuya by train, we'll be sure to find what we're looking for," Henry said. "The question… Anybody got money for tickets?" 

"Problem's been solved," Terriermon spoke up. "I already have money as it is." 

"Oh and where did you get the money to afford for all of us?" Henry wondered. 

"Well, let's just say I borrowed some money from Kazu." 

"You jacked Kazu's money?" 

"While he wasn't looking, but don't worry. I'll pay him back." 

"We'll leave you to that, bunny rabbit," Rika said. "It's your ass that's responsible for this." 

"Ok, I think we're clear on this. Thanks for the information, Dark Gabumon," Takato said. "All right, everyone. Let's get going!" 

"One more thing," Inumon spoke up. "If you're jerking our chain here Dark Gabumon, then I won't hesitate to stomp you into the ground." 

"I can assure that I'm not lying about Pharaohmon. I'd never lie to Yui." 

"Really, Inumon. You need to lighten up," Yui said as she walked over to Dark Gabumon. 

"We'll settle this another time. I just want to get my hands on Pharaohmon." 

"Then you'll get your chance," Himura said. "Let's get moving! We don't have time to waste." 

With that said, the Tamers and their digimon partners hurried along out of the backyard and towards the streets. They sprinted off to the nearest train station in the city district. Time was of the essence and wasting time was something that they could not afford. Pharaohmon is one power-up away from releasing his dark soul from his human vessel. 

****

****

**Shinjuku. Construction Site**

Meanwhile, the showdown between Yoko Kurama and Brimstone was still underway. The legendary bandit started his offense by tossing seeds across the site and spread his man-eating plants. Brimstone had dropped his battle aura, in order to give himself a more challenging fight. 

"It was a mistake to drop your aura, Brimstone. Now you're simply become a perfect prey for my man-eating plants. Brace yourself. You're about to be eaten alive." 

One plant quickly sprouted out from the ground and widened its mouth. Yoko Kurama directed his plant to attack the armored beast. Following the demon's orders, the plant launched itself towards Brimstone and snapped its jaws directly at him. He leaps away from the plant and slides across the ground. 

"We can play this all day, but even you will lose your footing," Yoko Kurama said. "Make it easier on yourself and become my plant's next morsel." 

Brimstone dodges away from another offensive attempt by the plant. He leaps up and fires out a deadly fire beam that incinerated the plant. Yoko Kurama directs another plant to attack Brimstone with his guard down. However, Brimstone saw the man-eating plant coming and destroys it completely with another fire blast. 

"You're just prolonging your inevitable defeat, my friend." 

**"Don't be so quick to judge on the outcome of this fight, Yoko. It'll cost you."**

Suddenly, another plant emerges from out of the ground and catches Brimstone by surprise. He attempts to put up his guard, but the plant lashed out an array of vines and wraps up the beast. Brimstone was caught and being reeled into the plant's saliva-filled mouth. 

"You were saying? A big mistake on your part, Brimstone. I promised you that you'd become the perfect snack for my plant. Make it easy on yourself. The saliva will slowly melt your skin down to the bones." 

**"I… will not… be defeated… by a plant… I will… break free… Whatever it takes…"**

Looking on from behind a fence was Kuwabara with Hiei witnessing the struggle from a nearby tree. The teen was simply astonished by the appearance and spirit energy Yoko Kurama was emitting. 

"Wow! This is heavy amount of spirit energy that I'm picking up here!" Kuwabara stated. "Hiei. Here, I thought you were the only guy with tricks up your sleeve." 

"If only you could open your eyes more." 

"Remind me to never tick your demons off. I can tell you one thing. That Brimstone guy is plant food." 

"I'm not too sure about that. Yes, it does seem as though Yoko Kurama has the upper hand. However, we're not even sure what Brimstone is truly capable of. Yoko had better not let down his guard or Brimstone will regain the advantage." 

"Wow, you sure know your stuff, Hiei." 

"It's just an assumption, you fool." 

"Why don't you try saying something without adding an insult? It's not to hard to be nice once in a while!" 

"I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you. Just keep focused on the battle at hand." 

"Hmph, whatever… Well, so far, things aren't looking too hot for that guy. He's a goner." 

The man-eating plant drew Brimstone closer towards its mouth. Yoko Kurama simply turns away and starts to walk off. It seemed as though Brimstone was finished and Yoko knew it was time to let his plants consume their morsel. 

Suddenly, Brimstone erupted with spread his limbs out while unleashing a wave of fire. He immediately incinerates the plant into a flaming corpse and a pile of ashes. Yoko Kurama turned to face Brimstone with a surprised look. The beast lands with a powerful aura enveloping his form. 

"Whoa! That's hardcore!" Kuwabara shouted. "I can't believe you and Urameshi survived a round with this guy, Hiei!" 

"And this is only the tip of the iceberg." 

Brimstone slowly starts approaching Yoko Kurama, but stops at the center of the site. He holds out his right hand and another sword materialized in his hand. He points it towards Yoko and charges forward. 

"You're implementing the same attack strategy again? What are you up to?" 

His questions were answered as Brimstone quickly leaps up and puts out a hand. He shoots down an array of fire blasts from a single hand and forces Yoko to dodge like mad. 

**"How does it feel to be on the receiving end of an attack? Even you won't survive my flames."**

Yoko Kurama ducks under and slides through the dirt to dodge every air-borne fireballs. Each blast came close to roasting the legendary bandit. Brimstone maintained his relentless assault and did not stop there. He comes down with his sword and slashes across Yoko. The demon looked across his chest to find a small gash across his chest bleeding. 

**"I've got you now. How does it feel? Do you feel pain?"**

"Oh man! This is crazy! That guy is not fighting fair! He's got a sword for cripes sakes!" Kuwabara complained. 

Hiei did not mutter a single sword and kept his full attention on the battle at hand. 

Yoko Kurama sneakily slides another seed underneath Brimstone. The beast swung his sword once again and narrowly misses. Without warning, the seed sprouted another man-eating plant and took a bite out of Brimstone's arm flesh. The beast roars out, but retaliates by roasting the plant into ashes. 

**"Is that the best you can do, Yoko? You may have taken a chunk of my flesh with your pet plants, but your techniques still pale in comparison with my own."**

"Maybe so, but I've figured out your weaknesses. You cannot ward off any attack without your flame barrier. You rely on a heavy defense to protect yourself against your opponent's offensive attacks." 

**"How observant of you. Unfortunately for you, I must depart for the time being. It seems my lord has finally sought what he longed desired."**

"Come again?" 

"Whoa! Did you hear that Hiei? I think he just mentioned that Pharaohmon guy." 

"Wow, you are a fast one." 

**"Lord Pharaohmon has managed to capture two of the Sailor Senshi's power brooches and is merely one more brooch away from attaining his true, demonic form. If you wish to witness his reemergence, then you'll go to Shibuya to witness it for yourself. Until then, we shall meet again, spirit detectives!"**

With that said, Brimstone disappears through an array of flames. Yoko Kurama was left behind at the middle of the construction site's ruins. 

_"Shuichi. My job here is finished. I will partake my farewell for now." _

"Understood." 

The legendary bandit became enshrouded by another fog barrier and transforms back to his normal, half-demon form. The fox spirit disappears along with the fog barrier into a shady mist. The red-haired Kurama comes emerging from the mist with a small gash on his chest. 

"Thankfully, I've survived that encounter." 

"Hey, Kurama!" Kuwabara calls out. 

The red-haired teen turns to see Kuwabara running out through the fence doorway. A smile forms on his face, as he was delighted to see the pure human teen. Hiei came walking along. 

"Hiei? You too?" 

"Yes and I'm afraid he's right. Kuwabara here kept bragging to me about feeling out a strong spiritual presence coming from the Shibuya district." 

"So, Brimstone was correct after all." 

"Yeah and we have to go check it out. I'm not liking this feeling one bit and I'm sure Urameshi will agree with me for once," Kuwabara said. 

"Speaking of which, where is the Yusuke?" Kurama asked. 

"He left for the train station. As soon as Kuwabara warned him, Yusuke took his word for it." 

"Yusuke did? That's not like him." 

"Believe me. He looked like he was about to kick somebody's teeth in," Kuwabara said. 

"Yusuke can't hope to fight Pharaohmon on his own. We must get there as soon as possible," Kurama suggested. "Kuwabara. Hiei. Let's go." 

"Even though I could care less what happens to this human world, I'm curious to know what Pharaohmon is truly capable of," Hiei said. 

"Um, yeah. Just follow me. I'm the one with the spiritual awareness. Right this way!" Kuwabara pointed out to the right direction. "We can take the train station from there. At least, I think I remember there being a train station. I should have brought my map!" 

_"We just had to leave this up to a human, didn't we?"_ Hiei thought. 

****

****

**Shibuya Park. 6:20 P.M.**

Back at the battle site at Shibuya Park, the struggle with Sailor Mars and Lance dragged on further. Lance had escaped from Mars' grasp once again as he implemented another decoy to throw her concentration off. 

Eternal Sailor Mars found herself kneeling next to a tree with her sword in one hand. A deep cut formed on her right cheek as a result from an ambush by Lance. She was losing fatigue as if her energy was being drained from her body. She falls to her knees and catches her breath. 

_"Where are you? Hiding again? Or are you planning to use another damn decoy? My spiritual awareness is useless against this guy if he continues to suppress his dark chi. Wait, I hear something… Foot steps! Ha, I've found you!"_

The female warrior leaps forward from the tree and takes swing with her flame sword. The footsteps stopped as she swung against her opponent. It retaliates by blocking out with a staff. Sailor Mars took a closer look to find that the individual she had attacked was Sailor Pluto. Mars lets out a gasp and leaps away. 

"My god! It's only you, Pluto. I thought you were that bastard…" 

"Next time, don't be in such a rush to implement such an attack." 

"Sorry… He's really starting to get into my head." 

"Indeed. You are letting him get to you. These mind games will only distract you from your real attack." 

"These damn decoys are really getting on my last nerve!" 

"Mars, calm yourself. Concentrate on your surroundings. He's bound to be here. Don't let those decoys deter your concentration." 

Sailor Mars closed her eyes and began to feel out for her enemy's evil chi around the dark forests. Slowly, she was picking up on Lance's whereabouts and immediately swung her sword through a nearby tree. 

"Mars Flame Saber!!" 

The sword flames incinerates the tree and turns it into a pile of debris. However, she did not make a direct hit onto Lance. The demonic entity came flying out from another tree and lands right in front of the sailor pair. 

"Ah, it feels so good to be mobile again. But, I still can't wait to get out of this body. What do you think, Rei?" 

"You disgust me! Return my friends' brooches this instant, or I'll gut you! I don't care if you were a human being. You're unforgivable…" 

"Sure. If that's what you're asking, then forgive me for not returning them to you." 

With that said, Lance held out his reptilian-like claws and holds out the power brooches rightfully belonging to Jupiter and Venus. The evil entity grinned, which only caused Mars to sneer with disgust. He drops the two brooches in front of her. 

"Go right head. They're yours for the taking, sweets." 

"Sweets? I don't ever want to hear from your mouth again! Die, you bastard!" 

**(Play The Slayers _Get Along_ during battle scene)**

Sailor Mars erupted with a red, fiery aura and charges forward with her sword intact. Her eyes became white as if a supernatural force possessed her. Lance simply stood his ground and spread his wings out. 

"Mars! Don't fall for another one of his tricks! He's playing another one of his mind games!" Pluto called out in warning. 

However, Sailor Mars did not heed Pluto's warning and raises his sword over her head. Lance/Pharaohmon remained still as a statue and did not bother putting up any defenses. Mars takes her sword, swings down and cuts down through Lance's right arm. The demonic entity screamed out in pain as blood spewed in a large mass from his armless stub. 

"How does that feel?! Don't like it when somebody has the advantage, huh?!" 

**"DAMN YOU! MY ARM!"**

"Now, I'm taking your other one!" 

Lance's eyes widened in utter shock as Mars came down and slices off his left arm. He screamed out at the top of his lungs and was soaked in black-green blood. He falls armless and completely defenseless. Mars walks over the fallen sorcerer and raises her sword again. 

"Mars! Don't be fooled! He's going to recover!" 

"Don't be ridiculous! He's incapacitated! No way he's going to recover from this!" 

Suddenly, Mars was interrupted by laughter as a pair of tentacle-like fingers emerged from the ground and stabbed their way through Mars' back. Lance sits up with a sinister grin. 

"Mars. I warned you never to take your eyes off of me," Lance spoke. 

"What are you? Immortal?" 

"Sometimes I ask myself that same question." 

Mars screamed out as the tentacles dug deeper through her body. Pluto rushes forward and summons forth the power from her Garnet orb. Lance immediately faces her. 

"Dead Scream!" 

As soon as Pluto implemented her attack, Lance stopped it dead at its tracks with an invisible barrier force. It was reflected back at Pluto with a full force. Pluto managed to leap away from her own blast, but failed to dodge away from the impact explosion. Lance/Pharaohmon managed to find perfect recovery time as a pair of new arms sprouted out from the stubs. They were perfectly good as new and another indication of his skilled sorcery magic. He focuses his attention on the tortured sailor senshi. 

**(End theme)**

"Oh, yes. I just love hearing a full-grown woman scream. It's music to my ears. You have such a gorgeous voice." 

Eternal Sailor Mars struggled to break free, but the tentacle fingers pushed deeper through her back and forced blood out. Lance/Pharaohmon places his finger over her back and takes a dose of her own blood. He lingers his blood-covered finger and licks it thoroughly. 

"Female blood always tastes much sweeter." 

"You… sick… bastard…" 

"Oh no. I'm far from that my dear. I'm much worse," the dark sorcerer hissed. "Have anything else to say before I take your power brooch?" 

Sailor Mars retaliates by spitting blood across her enemy's face. Lance simply licked it off with his snake tongue. 

"No? So that's your answer. Very well then. Your life has been just shortened by four seconds! Prepare for death, my dear! You're sister will soon join you!" 

Just as Lance was about to strike, an energy blast comes shooting out from the bushes and nails Lance head on. He took it head on and was left in a smoke cloud. KaiserLeomon runs out and stops near Eternal Sailor Mars. Pluto rises to her feet to find the legendary beast of darkness. 

"You… You're Loweemon?" 

"Yes, but this is my beast form. I am Kaiser Leomon now. I deeply apologize for not arriving here sooner." 

"Please, set Mars free from those disgusting tentacles. They're dug deep through her back." 

"I'm on it." 

KaiserLeomon quickly leaps next to Sailor Mars' back and slices through the tentacles with ease. Mars drops to the ground with holes through her back. Each hole was spewing with a crimson mass. 

"She's been badly massacred on her back. Pluto, we have to get her some medical help." 

"I know. Saturn is out waiting for us with the others. They've had their power brooches stolen by Pharaohmon." 

"I see. Then, let's get out of here before he recovers from my attack." 

"Oh, you were saying?!" 

KaiserLeomon and Pluto turned around to find Lance/Pharaohmon walking out from the smoke cloud with little injuries. He spread his wings out and forms an energy ball through his hands. He fires it at KaiserLeomon and manages to nail him directly. The beast was sent skidding across. Pluto was left to protect the incapacitated Mars. 

"You heroes are too predictable. There's no chance for you to escape me. I will not let you leave here alive." 

"Damn it!" Pluto cursed. 

"Oh and don't think about stopping time, Pluto. I'll get top you way before you can freeze me." 

Lance/Pharaohmon turns his attention over the fallen Sailor Mars and chuckled deeply. 

"Oh, by the way, I still haven't forgotten about your sibling. Yes, she's waiting to be sent home, isn't she? You've sent the legendary warriors to retrieve her. You want to see your sister before you die? I can help arrange that for you. Ever since I drained your comrades' brooch powers, my magical powers have gotten stronger and more useful. I can teleport them here as we speak." 

"You unforgivable snake!" Pluto said. "You dare to harm a sibling of a sailor senshi?" 

"I don't dare. I intend to harm her. So, what do you think, Mars? Do you want to see your sister for the last time?" 

With a single wave of his hand, an orb forms around Lance's right hand. Then, a view of Cammy and Ami was shown through the orb. Sailor Mars slowly lifts her head and growls angrily. 

"She looks like sweet and innocent like a typical good little girl. She does strike a great resemblance to you, Rei. You two are definitely blood sisters." 

"Don't you… even… think about… putting a hand on… my sister… Pharaohmon…" 

"Ah, so you can still speak? Well, you know that I'm planning to transport your sister and your friends here." 

"Why even bother telling her?!" Pluto screamed. "You just gave away your own strategy!" 

"Hmph. I know you two won't do a damn thing to me," said Lance. "I'll stop you before you can plan out another attack." 

"Hey, aren't you forgetting about me?!" KaiserLeomon calls out. 

"You won't make a difference either. All three of you together can't hurt me. Now, to summon forth my magic to transport these fools to this location." 

As soon as Lance started an incantation, the orb started to emit a light purple glow. He was preparing to transport Cammy and Ami along with the legendary warriors back to Shibuya. Sailor Mars struggles to sit up despite the pain from her back. Pluto stopped at her tracks while knowing that her time freeze ability is her last resort. However, she knew full well that Pharaohmon would eventually reverse the effects with his magic. 

****

****

**San Francisco. Local airport.**

The San Francisco crowd were heavy as every while many were catching their flights either out of state or out of country. The morning sun was rising over the dusk skies and planes were starting to depart from the airport docks. 

A familiar raven-haired little girl was sitting on a chair. Her hair was tied up into a bun. Her clothes consisted of a white shirt and blue-jean quarter roys. Her tennis shoes are red decorated with white straps. She was carrying a blue backpack filled with items needed for the trip. She had arrived at the airport late in the evening and slept overnight. Now she was prepared to wait for the one Sailor Mercury had spoke of. 

"Gee, I wonder when that girl is coming. Sailor Mercury assured me that she would arrive. Wow, I get to travel with a friend of my sister!" 

"Excuse me, little girl…" 

"Yes?" 

Cammy was looking up at a young adult girl with short, blue hair. Her clothes consisted of a white blouse, a blue skirt and brown shoes. This young woman was none other than Ami Mizuno. 

"You must be Cammy Hino, am I correct?" 

"Yes, that would be me. Are you the girl named Ami?" 

"That would be me. Pleased to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from your sister." 

"You have no idea how badly I want to meet her." 

"So, did you talk to your father and let him know about your leave?" 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"Why should I? He never even bothered to send me to Japan to see my sister. I hate him. I never want to go back to that man again!" 

"Cammy…" 

"Please, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day. I've waited for years and years. This is my only chance to get to know my long lost sister." 

Ami couldn't believe what she had heard from Ami, yet it was understandable. She heard these same remarks when she was Sailor Mercury. The genius girl takes Cammy's hand and nods. 

"Ok. I understand. In fact, Sailor Mercury had a talk with me. She told me everything there is to know. She'll talk to your father." 

"Oh, she will? Wow, those Sailor Senshi are really something. Aren't they?" 

"You have no idea. Rei and I have met them personally. Our lives were saved because of them." 

"How cool…" 

"C'mon, let's go and order tickets for our flight." 

With that said, Cammy took Ami's hand and followed along. She knew Ami was one to be trusted and wouldn't return her back to the unforgiving man known as her father. 

"Thank you, Ami." 

"It's not a problem, Cammy. Besides, I don't have classes this semester. I haven't seen my friends for well over a year." 

"Guess we both have something in common." 

"You're right." 

The two girls giggled to themselves as they stopped at the ticket line. Just then, there was a crowd of people fleeing from outside of the airport. Ami turned to see where the commotion was coming from. To her surprise, she set her eyes upon a large winged dragon with a bull's head. Another was a metallic wolf along with a fairy, a two-legged beetle and a tiny, white bear. Cammy saw the monster for herself and hid beside Ami. 

"Who are those people, Ami?!" 

"I don't know, but… Wait! I've heard about these individuals from Rei! They're the digimon from Shibuya!" 

"Digimon?!" Cammy wondered. "Are they on our side?" 

"They should be according to Rei." 

The fairy came flying into the airport as the crowds gathered around in astonishment. She looks around and started calling out by covering her mouth as if she were holding a megaphone. 

"Hey! I'm sorry for the interruption but is there a Cammy and a Ami here?! We were sent by the Sailor Senshi to retrieve them!" 

"Yeah! You won't have to buy a ticket to hitch a ride with us!" Blitzmon announced. 

"We're over here!" Ami responds. "C'mon, Cammy. This is better than buying a ticket for an air flight." 

"Yeah! You're right! I've always wanted to ride over the Pacific Ocean!" 

Fairymon finally located Ami and Cammy. The two girls came towards her and Blitzmon. 

"So, you're Ami?" asked Fairymon 

"Yes and I believe you're the digimon from Shibuya?" 

"How did you know about us?" Blitzmon wondered. 

"Let's just say my friends are close to the Senshi." 

"I see. That's good enough for us," Fairymon said. "C'mon, we're getting out of here!" 

However, just as they were about to depart from the airport, Ami and Cammy disappeared within thin air. Fairymon and Blitzmon were taken back by surprise. They had just vanished almost immediately. 

"Where did they go?! They're gone, but how?!" Blitzmon wondered. "Hey, guys! We have a problem here!" 

They turned to find that their comrades were also gone from sight. Blitzmon turned and saw Fairymon instantly disappear. The crowd of people was puzzled over these turns of events. Blitzmon was the last digimon standing until he too vanished from sight. This was a result of Pharaohmon's magic implementing. His plan was going accordingly to the way he had hoped for. Now the sisters would be reunited in his own, sick twisted way. 

****

****

**Shinjuku District Train Station.**

The Tamers and their digimon partners finally arrived at the local train station. They had already purchased their tickets and waited for the next train to make its stop. Takato was seemingly nervous about the events that were fixing to occur, but he did not the fear get to him. Himura sat down on a bench with his sister after purchasing their tickets. Inumon kept his attention on Dark Gabumon. The two canines growled angrily towards one another. 

"Guys. Knock it off," Himura said. 

"You two should be friends. Don't make me have to restrain you," said Yui. 

"Just leave these two with me, Yui," Renamon grumbled. 

"Ooo, hey Renamon, want to sit down next to me?" Inumon asked. "There's plenty of room here." 

"You're such a womanizer, mutt," Dark Gabumon said. "You clearly have no respect for the ladies." 

"What? I just offered her to sit next to me. There's no harm in that. Right, Rena?" 

_"Urge to kill rising,"_ Renamon thought. 

Suddenly, the next train was coming up towards its stop. Guilmon overheard the approaching train and walks over to Takato. 

"Takato. Our train is coming up," the crimson reptile said. 

"Understood. All right, everyone. Let's get going. Next stop, Shibu-" 

"Hold it right there!!" a familiar obnoxious voice shouted. 

The group turned around to find Kazu and Guardromon running through the gates with their train tickets. Terriermon snickered to himself. 

"Ok! What's the big idea! Who's the numbskull that stole my ticket money? I've had a wallet full of money!" Kazu complained. "I bet it was you, chumley. You never convince me as a pit pocket." 

"I can honestly say that I didn't take your money." 

"You want to find the real money grabber? He's right over here," Jeri pointed to Terriermon. 

The dog-rabbit shrieked and tried to make a get away escape. But, Henry was there to stop him as he held onto one of Terriermon's ears. 

"Ow! Ow! Watch the ear, Henry!" 

"You're not getting away that easily, wallet sneak." 

"You owe thirty bucks, sneak," Kazu said. "Henry. Make sure he owes me." 

"You don't have to tell me that twice." 

"You can't forget about me either!" Kenta exclaimed. "You going to be ok in there, Marine Angemon?" 

"Pi! Pi!" 

The tiny pink creature emerged from out of Kenta's shirt pocket and hid away from sight. As soon he arrived, he scurried into the train with his ticket in hand. Everyone else took a seat and boarded the crowd less train. 

"Gee. Normally this thing would be packed at this hour," said Rika. 

"Yeah, it's weird," Takato replied. 

"I just hope this train takes us to Shibuya as soon as possible," Himura said. "There's no telling whether Pharaohmon has already reached his goal." 

"Don't worry, big brother. We'll get there," Yui assured him. "Right, Dark Gabumon?" 

"At this rate, we should. This transportation unit is traveling faster than I could hope." 

"Um, it's called a train, Einstein," Inumon said. 

"I didn't ask you!" 

"Then, don't ask stupid questions." 

"You guys! This isn't junior high!" Rika snapped. "Renamon. I take it you'll keep an eye on those two." 

"Just leave them to me." 

"Oh yeah! You can whip my ass anytime, Renamon!" Inumon chuckled. 

"You vulgar mutt!" Dark Gabumon said. "Yui. Be thankful I'm not a pervert like that." 

Yui simply sighed in disbelief. 

Elsewhere on the train, Yusuke was sitting at the back of the train with his train of thoughts focused on Pharaohmon. 

_"Normally I don't take Kuwabara's word for it, but he was pissing in his pants. This Pharaohmon has really gotten to him. Now, I'll get to see what I'm capable of and see if I even stand a chance with this guy. All I can say is somebody is going to end up on the receiving end of an ass kicking."_

Also aboard were a group of teenage-age children. One of them happened to be Jaarin, the older sister of Henry. The other was the American boy Sam Joseph. There were two other males accompanying them. One of which is a very tall teen, which looked to be about six feet tall and six inches. His short hair is jet black and his body has a medium build to it. This young man is named Vega James Hunter. He is known to be the son of a man who runs a company called Hunter Technologies, the third world's largest gaming company. His father has been known to make business deals with the ever famous Seto Kaiba. 

"So, will we eventually get there to Shibuya soon?" Sam Joseph wondered. 

"You're not too familiar with the city districts, aren't you?" Jaarin replied with a giggle. 

"Don't worry. You'll get a little familiar with Japan. You'll eventually get used to it," Vega said. "Isn't that right, Dimitro?" 

Sitting across away from the three teens was another teen boy with his black hair tied back into a ponytail. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a black long sleeve. His jeans were light blue and he has a pair of white tennis shoes. The boy identified as Dimitro Lesvaque removes his shades and sits up with a calm look on his face. His build was similar to Vega's yet he was shorter in height. Dimitro lives in Shinjuku since his family moved from Britain to settle to run a telemarketing business. He too was familiar with Kaiba Corporation since his father has made business deals with him. 

"Ok, fellows. Listen up. We're going to be arriving at Shibuya. I know full well that those other legendary warriors will be there. We know what we must do." 

"You know it, buddy," Vega said. 

"Thou shall not let thee down," the British boy stated promptly. 

The train itself was nearing Shibuya district and those aboard will finally reach the point where they will face off with Pharaohmon. They will do what it takes to stop him before he realizes his goal. 

****

****

**Domino City**

Yami Yugi and his friends settled down at a nearby bus stop with Felinismon accompanying them in her previous human female disguise. Yugi was now full aware of Pharaohmon's scheme after listening to the feline's warnings. He reaches for his cell phone and dials up Takato's number. 

"Calling for Takato, Yug?" Joey asked. 

"Yes. He must be warned about this matter." 

"I'm afraid they alone won't stop Pharaohmon," Felinismon stated. "We will need to work together if we have any hopes of standing a chance." 

"Wow, and you know full well what he's truly capable of," Tea said. "I'm sorry you've had to deal with him for years." 

"I've gotten use to his abusive power. He doesn't scare me anymore. However, I can't say the same for those poor children." 

"I'm getting a hold of Takato," Yami said. "Takato. This is Yugi. Where are you at this time?" 

_"Yugi! We've been told that a huge disturbance is occurring in Shibuya. It's most likely Pharaohmon. My friends and I are heading over to investigate."_

"Takato! Be warned. Don't do anything drastic until we arrive." 

_"But you guys live so far away from us. It'd take you about an hour to get here."_

"Just leave everything to me," Felinismon stated. "I was able to arrive here via teleportation. I can get you guys over there in an instant." 

"Never mind that, Takato. We have transportation covered." 

"Hey, you are quite the handy one," Tristan said. 

"I don't go without it," Felinismon said. "You'd be surprised at the magic I've learned over the countless years serving for Pharaohmon." 

_"Whoa, well ok then. We'll see you there, Yugi."_

"See you then," Yami said as he turned off his cell phone. "Ok, Felinismon. We're ready." 

"Whoa! Whoa! I can't just teleport you guys out here in the open with all these people! They'll think I'm a witch." 

"Like you weren't one before," Joey teased. 

"I'll take that as a compliment petty human. There's an alleyway up ahead. I'll perform my magic there." 

"Let's get going," Yami stated. "There's no time to lose." 

As soon as he said that, Felinismon leads Yugi's group through the nearest street and into the alleyway. They searched their surroundings to double check and were clear to teleport out. The feline starts an incantation and snaps her fingers. One by one, Yugi and his friends were transported out from sight. She finishes the spell off as she transports herself out. Now they were being sent to the city district of Shibuya, where they too will confront Pharaohmon. 

****

****

**Shibuya Park. 6:30 P.M.**

The park area was quickly being consumed by a shadowy darkness once Lance/Pharaohmon summoned forth his orb. Sailor Mars attempted to sit up despite her nagging injuries. Pluto leaps forward and tends to Mars. KaiserLeomon sits up and shakes the cobwebs out from his head to clear his thoughts. 

Lance levitated from the ground with his orb and spread out the darkness across the city. Soon, dark clouds and a crimson sky were shrouding the skies. This was the ideal scenery for the twisted sorcerer. He looks down across the forests to find the group, which he was looking for. 

Agunimon and the four other legendary warriors found themselves left wide open in Shibuya Park. They could feel out the dark aura that blankets their own home city. Ami and Cammy looked around their surroundings. This wasn't what they had hoped to find, but nonetheless were forced to deal with. Cammy held tightly to Ami. 

"Ami. What is this? I'm scared." 

"I don't know. This is now what I had in mind," Ami replied. _"This has to be Pharaohmon's doing. He wants Cammy, but I'm not going to let him near her."_

"Hey, who do you think is responsible for this?" Chakkoumon wondered. 

"I'll give you one guess," Agunimon said. "Pharaohmon…" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Wolfmon added on. 

"Our home town… That creep's managed to turn out the lights on our own city!" Fairymon snapped. "That's it! If he was any kind of a digimon, then he'd better show himself now before I lose it!" 

"And nothing is scarier than an angry Izumi," Blitzmon said. 

**"At last, you have arrived, legendary warriors!"** a demonic voice boomed. **"How did you enjoy your short trip back home? You can thank me for transporting you back without dealing with a long flight back home."**

"Ami! Who is that?!" 

"It's Pharaohmon. It has to be…" 

"Where are the Sailor Senshi? I don't see them!" 

_"Rei! Makoto! Minako! Where are you three?!"_

Suddenly, a lighting bolt crashed through the earth and created a small crater from its sheer force impact. Lance came emerging out from the crater with a strong demonic aura illuminating throughout his entire form. The legendary warriors prepared themselves as they stood in combat positions. 

"How good to finally meet you in person, legendary warriors." 

"so you must be the Pharaohmon we've been hearing about?! You don't look like any sort of threat that we've been hearing from the Sailor Senshi," Agunimon said. 

"Oh, well looks can be quite deceiving." 

With that in mind, Lance's body immediately undergoes a transformation. His human form gave away to a half-demonic presence. Enormous gargoyle-like wings sprouted from his back, his limbs became equipped with deadly talons and his build increased in muscular mass. His cries gave way to deafening roars. He grew in height and nearly towered the entire crew. The legendary warriors looked on with utter horror as they had laid eyes upon on a true horror. 

"So this is what they were up against the whole time? I haven't felt a power this frightening since Lucemon," Fairymon said. 

"Likewise," replied Agunimon. "I don't know about you, but we're definitely going to need to need a little fusion evolution, Kouji." 

"I agree. Everyone should evolve straight into their Hybrid-B forms!" 

The other three legendary warriors nodded in agreement. They prepared themselves to spirit evolve into their much higher, stronger battle forms. Lance/Pharaohmon stood his ground while waiting for them to finish their transformations. Ami and Cammy gazed upon the warriors with astonishment. 

"Now, we'll see what these guys are capable of," Ami said. "Rei. I just hope you're right about them." 

_"Wow, my sister has a load of interesting friends,"_ Cammy thought. 

**(Play Digimon Frontier theme _With The Will_)**

**"EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!"**

"Shutumon!" 

"Blizzarmmon!" 

"Borgmon!" 

In place of Blitzmon was a large, mobile tank-like beetle digimon with cannons as arms and a large cannon at the top of his head. This was Borgmon, the beast form of Blitzmon. 

**"EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!!"**

"Ardhamon!" 

"Beowulfmon!" 

The five legendary warriors prepared themselves for battle against the mighty Lance/Pharaohmon. They charged forward with only one course of action in mind: attack relentlessly. Shutumon was the first to call out her attack. She throws out a small hurricane tornado towards her enemy's direction. 

"Hurricane Hail!" 

Blizzarmon was next as he pulls out his battle-axes and tosses, which would incapacitate or decapitate any normal digimon. 

"Avalanche Axes!" 

Borgmon charges up his cannon arms and lets loose a pair of strong electric energy blasts. 

"Bolts of Thunder!" 

The trio of attacks combined together and made their mark on Lance/Pharaohmon. The two fusion evolved warriors were next to implement their attack strategies. Beowulfmon held out his battle saber and creates a powerful aura. He then forms into the shape of a wolf and sends it towards Lance's direction. 

"Frozen Hunter!" 

Last, but not least, Ardhamon created a massive, sphere of heat energy and sends it hurtling at Lance from his backside. 

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" 

The fusion warrior's attacks hit their marks onto Lance and resulted in a massive explosion in his place. They cheered on as they had hoped to accomplish what they set out to do. Even Ami and Cammy were relieved. However, their celebration was short lived as KaiserLeomon came walking out of the forest with a worried glance. 

"Kouichi! Over here!" Ardhamon exclaimed. "Man, you should have seen what we done! We nailed him!" 

"Now we can go home and throw a big party! I'll buy the pizza!" Borgmon said. 

However, Beowulfmon knew that his brother was not in a cheerful mood and walks up to him. KaiserLeomon turns toward the spot where Lance once stood. 

"You guys are fools if you think that did him in," KaiserLeomon said. "These attacks are nothing more than just lice bites to him." 

"What? Did you just say lice bites?!" Blizzarmon asked in worry. 

"Oh… crap… If you're correct, then that means…" 

Laughter was heard echoing from out of the smoke cloud. The villain emerged without a single scratch on his magnificent form. The warriors were utterly shocked beyond belief as obvious. Cammy tucked herself against Ami and cried out in fear. 

"Ami. She's unstoppable! They couldn't even put a scratch on him!" 

_"If that's the case, then I don't know if I'll make any difference in this battle,"_ the blue-haired girl thought. _"I can't transform with Cammy here. Rei. Where are you?"_

Lance/Pharaohmon chuckled while brushing off his chest. He turns his attention to the legendary warriors and quickly phases in front of them. He snatches both Ardhamon and Beowulfmon by their necks. Using his newfound strength, he delivers a double choke slam to the fusion-evolved digimon. 

"Oh crap!" Borgmon exclaimed. 

"Heads up!" Shutumon screamed. 

However, Lance/Pharaohmon slams his fist against Borgmon's chest and sends him reeling back. Shutumon attempts to use another hurricane attack, but the sorcerer tosses an energy blast that immobilizes the female digimon. Blizzarmon charges forward and attempts his own variation of the clothesline. Lance/Pharaohmon turns and rushes past Blizzarmon with speed faster than the blink of an eye. Within seconds, Blizzarmon was seen lying unconscious. 

"My god! Kouji! Takuya! Izumi! Guys!" KaiserLeomon cried out. "You damn monster!" 

Lance turns around to face KaiserLeomon and swiftly runs towards him. The dark beast leaps forward to unleash an attack, but Lance delivers a fist into his exposed gut. The force of Lance's punch shatters KaiserLeomon's armor. The beast lands on the ground and lies unconscious from the impact. 

"He's too strong!" Cammy screamed. "He took them apart! I just hope the Sailor Senshi arrive to stop him!" 

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, Lance was chuckling to himself as he heard Cammy. He turned to face her with a sinister grin and slowly walks towards her. 

"Sailor Senshi? Oh, don't worry princess. You won't have worry about those annoying pests. I've already taken out three of them. They won't come and save you anymore. At last, I can extract my revenge on you, Digital Priestess!" 

"What? Digital Priestess?" the girl wondered. "What are you talking about?" 

_"I overheard this from a conversation with Rei. But, can she really be the Digital Priestess? What if Pharaohmon has the wrong individual?"_

"You can't hide your thoughts from me, woman," Lance said. "This girl is the digital priestess. So you know Rei, too. Goodness that little wench has too many allies. Here I thought she alienated you for her own reasons." 

"Rei is the not the type to turn her back on her own friends," Ami said. "You know nothing about us!" 

"I know the fact that you're weak without a leader. Rei is obviously not the leader of your little team. Of course, I've already taken out Mars for good." 

"Mars? As in Sailor Mars?" Cammy asked. "What does she have to do with my sister?" 

"It's obvious isn't it, Digital Priestess? Your sister is Sailor Mars." 

"You're kidding me?! My sister is a Sailor Senshi?!" 

"Cammy! Get away from there!" Ami cries out. 

Annoyed by Ami's constant pleas, Lance reaches out for Ami and snatches her by the throat. The girl struggled against the mighty grip of the powerful sorcerer. Cammy screamed in horror and tried to run off. Lance turned and snapped his fingers. The ground under Cammy's feet uplifted and knocks her backwards. 

"You're not going anywhere, Digital Priestess. Today I will end your life along with the girl's." 

"Cammy…" Ami managed to choke out. 

Lance tightened his grip together around Ami's neck and chuckled once her face started turning blue. She was losing oxygen flow through her body. Cammy sits up and cried out in horror. In response to her cries, a flame sword came hurtling out from the forest and penetrates through Lance's chest. The demonic entity drops Ami and faces the one responsible for the sneak attack. Sailor Mars steps out from the forest and was showing early signs of fatigue. Cammy looked across and her eyes widened in surprise. 

"Rei? Sister? Rei!!" 

The fire senshi responds to the girl's cries and gasps in shock. 

_"Cammy?! Is that you?!"_

"Rei! Over here!" 

"Cammy! Get away from here!" 

Lance rips the sword out through his chest cavity and tosses it to the ground. His eyes flared with a crimson glow. Sailor Mars came into complete contact with Lance and deeply growls intensely. The sorcerer has pushed her beyond the limits of her normal hot temper. She was boiling over with hatred in her mind. 

**(Play Sailor Mars' solo Stars theme _Flame Sniper_)**

"Pharaohmon! Get the hell away from her, you sick bastard! You're fight with me is not through!" 

"Rei Hino. It's such a shame, but you don't even stand a chance against me anymore. I can easily crush you with the sheer power of my strength alone. Then, once I'm finished with you, then I shall take away your power brooch. I'm only one step away from releasing my dark soul. Make it easy and simply hand me your brooch." 

"You think I'd do something as foolish as that? If you want my brooch, then you will have to take my life…" 

"Rei! No!" 

"Cammy… I'm sorry we've never had the chance to spend some time together…" 

"Sister…" 

Sailor Mars simply smiled to her younger sibling with tears falling down her face. 

"Go, Cammy… Your life means much more than mine at this very moment. You're essential to Pharaohmon's demise. Go, there's not much time left…" 

"I can't leave you, Rei! I've waited years to finally meet you!" 

Lance had heard enough and steps out in between the blood sisters. Sailor Mars had seen enough and charged out towards the evil one. 

"Cammy!! Go!! Now!!" 

The younger sibling nods and scurries off from the spot. She slides over to Ami and quickly tries to revive her. The blue-haired girl slowly opens her eyes and sits up. 

"What- What happened?" 

"Ami! We have to get out of here! My sister is going to deal with that monster!" 

"Rei?! What is she thinking?!" 

Ami looks forward and saw Sailor mars leaping at Lance with defiance. The powerful sorcerer throws out an energy-coated fist and slams it against the fire senshi. 

"Ami, we must leave!" 

"But what about Rei?!" 

"She'll be fine, but she told that I'm much more important. I trust her. I believe in her." 

Cammy faced Ami with determination and struggles to help the older girl to her feet. They started walking off from the area leaving Sailor Mars to deal with Lance/Pharaohmon. 

_"Good… Now I won't have to worry about any distractions,"_ Mars thought. _"It was good to finally see you, Cammy… This could be the last time we ever meet… But you're survival is essential. Ami. Thank you for protecting her. I owe you…"_

"I agree. This is the last time you'll ever see her," Lance said. 

"I wasn't referring to you! Leave her out of this!" 

"Sure. I'm interested in you now, Rei. How would you like to die? Quick and painless? Or do you prefer slow and painful?" 

"How about I kick your head off?!" 

With that said, Sailor Mars delivers a kick to Lance's face while nearly decapitating him. Lance/Pharaohmon turns his head back towards Sailor Mars and blasts her with a pair of eye beams. The senshi screamed as the beams burned her wounds. She falls to the ground and was left lying next to her flame sword. 

"Pitiful and here I thought you'd pose a threat to my limitless power. I doubt even Saturn and Pluto can hang with me." 

"Oh, you think so?!" 

Lance/Pharaohmon turns around and spots Sailor Saturn pointing her glaive to him. The demonic entity chuckles at the tiny senshi. 

"So, another insect decides to crawl along. Where's your ally?" 

"None of your concern, demon." 

"I see… Pluto left to take Makoto and Minako to safer grounds," Mars muttered under her breath. 

Once Lance/Pharaohmon kept his focus on Sailor Saturn, Mars reaches over towards her sword and picks it up. 

"You shouldn't have taken your eyes off of me… Now take this! Mars Flame Saber!" 

Sailor Mars leaps forward despite the pain and charges with defiance. Saturn calls out to the Inner Senshi of fire, but to no avail. Mars transfers nearly every ounce of her energy into her sword and stabs his right arm. With more energy coursing through her sword, she sets herself free from her grasp and causes the sword to detonate. Lance's right arm exploded into a mass of flesh. Mars lands and slowly tries to catch her breath. 

**(End theme)**

"Mars?! You sent Pluto off? We could have used her powers to fend off this monster!" 

"I don't want anyone else to lose their powers because of me. This monster wants my sister dead and no doubt wants me to suffer the same fate! Leave this fight with me, Saturn. Go." 

"I will not. An enemy of yours is an enemy of mine. I'm staying with you whether you like it or not." 

"How about I make a suggestion?" Lance spoke out. 

The Sailor pair turned their attention back on Lance and gasped in horror at what was occurring. He chuckled as a new arm emerged from out of the bloody stump. As a result of growing a new arm, his magical power was restored in the process. 

"What is this monster, immortal?!" Mars screamed. "How… can… I… win?" 

"You better leave this to me, Mars." 

"I said no." 

"But, Mars…" 

"No! Get out of here!" 

Lance steps forward and shoots out a finger from his right hand. Mars leaps forward and pushes Saturn away as the finger pierced through her chest cavity. Saturn gasps in utter disbelief as a single finger from Lance impaled Mars's chest. 

"Mars!!" 

The demon turns around and punches forward, which in turn created an invisible force that knocks Saturn away from the area. The senshi of destruction was sent crashing through a tree and was left unconscious from the demon's tremendous force. Lance drops Mars to the ground and watches as she struggles against a pool of her own blood. Once again, like a sick-minded lunatic, the demonic entity licks the blood from his fingers. 

"A valiant effort, Mars. You're willing to sacrifice your own life for the sake of others. Typical hero theatrics. So, you wish for an honorable death? I shall grant you thee, but first… You have something that I need." 

With that said, Lance picks Sailor Mars from the ground and hoisted her near lifeless form over his head. He held her as if she were his new trophy. However, Ardhamon sits up and hurls another **Solar Wind Destroyer**. Beowulfmon follows it up with another **Frozen Hunter**. Lance takes both attacks head on and storms off towards the two fusion warriors. He delivers a devastating clothesline, which sent Ardhamon flying up and landing down. Lance then executes an elbow smash across Beowulfmon's spine. Both warriors were left lying under Lance's feet. Now this was his final chance to take what he desired for a long time. 

"Now take what I need." 

Lance snatches Sailor Mars' brooch and rips it off from her chest. The raven-haired girl screamed out in agony as her sailor outfit faded away and returned to her civilian clothing. Rei loses consciousness and was dropped to the ground. Lance holds up the brooch and absorbs every last trace of its power through him. His body began to emit a dark aura and he undergoes yet another transformation. 

Sailor Saturn sits up and watches the evil entity's power growing tremendously. She hasn't felt a power this overwhelming since Galaxia years ago. 

"We were… too late… Mars… We've failed…" 

The sorcerer's laughs echoed throughout the city. His form was now enveloped into a cocoon-like casing as he was undergoing his final transformation into his true, sinister form. Finally, the dark lord would ravage his invincible power upon the helpless. Earth has now officially begun to witness a new age of darkness. 

Meanwhile, everyone from the train had departed to come forth into the park. This included Takato and the Tamers, the other legendary warriors and Yusuke. Unfortunately, they had arrived too late. The bodies of Rei, Saturn, Ardhamon, Beowulfmon and the other remaining legendary warriors were left lying. 

"Look up there!" Inumon pointed out. "I'm sensing pure evil from that cocoon!" 

"No doubt it's Pharaohmon! We were too late!" Dark Gabumon cried. "Our worst nightmares have come true!" 

"I refuse to believe it!" Takato said, "Himura! There's got to be something we have to do!" 

"I'm afraid… We're screwed. Not even our digimon will be able to break through that force field containing that cocoon!" 

Elsewhere, Dimitro, Vega, Jaarin and Sam did nothing. They knew full well that their efforts would not be enough to tear down the cocoon casing. Dimitro nods to his team and walks off into the night. 

"Shouldn't we at least…" 

"No, Jaarin. We don't stand a chance," Dimitro replied. "Let's go, guys." 

_"Oh, Henry. What kind of enemy are we dealing with?"_

The older team takes a departure from the park, but this eventually led Yusuke in. He stopped almost immediately once he laid his eyes upon the cocoon. 

"Holy crap! Look at the size of that thing!" 

Yami Yugi and his group found themselves transported at the middle of the site. Takato and the others located them almost immediately. 

"Yugi!" Takato calls out. 

"Takato! Tamers! My guess that we were too late," the former pharaoh said. 

"No duh," Rika retorted. "I suggest we attack! He's probably vulnerable as we speak. Renamon?" 

"No, our attacks will not make a difference even at his current state," the vulpine replied. 

"For once. I'll have to put my machismo aside and agree with foxy," Terriermon stated. "That shield of his is going to cancel out our attacks." 

"Is this true, Felinismon? We can't do anything but sit on our hides?!" Joey asked. 

"I'm afraid so. There's nothing we can do. Not one of us stands a chance against him." 

"Guys! Something's happening!" Jeri screamed out. 

"Oh, man! I should have written out my will before we left," Kazu muttered. 

"I'm too young to die!" Kenta shrieked. 

"Himura. I'm not going to show any fear like those two scaredy cats," Yui implied. 

"Me neither. Though, I wonder what he will look like in his new form." 

"I don't even want to think about it," Inumon said as he shivered. 

**(Play Final Fantasy VII theme _Sephiroth's Sinister theme_)**

With a loud crack, the cocoon opens up and unveils a large column of dark light. The roar of the demonic entity echoed throughout the city and forces the cocoon to explode into data fragments. The dark one finally reveals his true form and cleared the smoke cloud surrounding him. 

Looking on from on top of a skyscraper was Metaldevidramon. He had a clear-eyes view of the sorcerer's emergence. 

"At last, I get to gaze upon your presence, Pharaohmon." 

Sailor Saturn crawls over to the fallen Rei Hino and closes her eyes in shame. The legendary warriors were also in the same condition as Rei and were out of commission. 

"Rei… Was this really worth saving your own sister?" Saturn asked. 

Meanwhile, the entire crew watched as the true Pharaohmon looks across over his newly acquired body. No longer were there any indications of human flesh. Lance was forever gone and was confined inside the demon's body. Despite the title name give to him, he looked nothing like any normal pharaoh. His body was consisted of body armor and a baggy black pants. His feet consisted of dark, black boots. His flesh was a grayish color with battle scars across his exposed chest. His face was demonic in nature. His eyes were pale as the moonlight and gave no indication of a soul. His canine teeth were long and sharp. A pair of demonic wings spread out from his back and was quite a magnificent sight to behold. A dragon's head came sprouting out from his back and widened its mouth. The built on his body was muscular and well proportioned. His appearance was more of an evil gargoyle than a pharaoh. Despite his appearance, Pharaohmon carried a pharaoh battle mask and a cobra scepter. 

Beelzebumon stopped beside a tree stump while recovering from his injuries inflicted by Wardevidramon earlier ago. His eyes widened in fright at the power Pharaohmon was emitting. 

_"Damn… So much for catching a break. This is what we have to deal with? Here I thought Wardevidramon was tough. This guy's power scares even me…"_

"Pharaohmon… I thought this day would come again," Felinismon said. 

"Uh, so that's Pharaohmon? Um, he looks a lot uglier than I expected," Terriermon said. 

"Takatomon. His presence is stronger than I imagined." 

"Isn't that obvious?" 

"Yes, but it's possible he could be hiding some reserved power." 

"Dark Gabumon? This is your first time seeing Pharaohmon in his true form, right?" Yui asked. 

"Yes and what a repulsive sight!" 

"Um, maybe we should have come a little bit more prepared," Inumon said. 

Pharaohmon looks out towards the full moon and cracks a grin. The demonic entity unleashes a bloody roar that manages to cause the entire city district to tremble under his frightening power. 

**(End theme)**

At last, Pharaohmon has revealed his true form. After absorbing Sailor Mars' power, he finally achieves his ultimate goal. Now the Tamers, alongside Yugi's group, face off with perhaps their most challenging enemy to date. Will Yusuke make a difference to this showdown? The era of darkness has descended down upon the earth. 

**[Preview]**

Takato: Hey, guys! Looks like I'll be calling the shots for the next chapter. Well, Pharaohmon has showed his true, ugly side. But will he back up his claims of having the strongest power on the planet? 

Yugi: You spoke too soon. 

Agunimon: Nothing we do will hurt this guy! 

Pharaohmon: Your attempts are pitiful, young warriors. If you wish to attack me, then by all means go for it. It will only prove to be useless. 

Felinismon: Pharaohmon! I will help Yugi whatever it takes to defeat you! 

Pharaohmon: Like I ever needed you! You're useless! You'll die with your new friends! 

Jeri: What's this? My D-Ark is acting up! 

Felinismon: Why am I suddenly gaining power from this girl? 

Yusuke: Damn, I knew I should amped up my spirit gun! 

Pharaohmon: I'm disappointed with your efforts. I'll tell you what. I'll give you two weeks to practice and train, heroes. I will host a tournament with many stipulations. 

Takato: What's the deal? Why a tournament? 

Pharaohmon: To prove who is really worthy to face me one on one. I'll enter myself into the competition to make things more interesting. There will be a host of different matches thrown together. Duel card matches, death matches and even one on one battles with digimon partners. Prove your worth to me. We shall see who will come out on top in this contest of gladiators. I expect to see only the strongest and most worthy. That includes you, Takato. Yugi Muto. Spirit Detective. Legendary warriors. Remaining Sailor Senshi. Inumon. 

Saturn: Make sure not to miss the next chapter to the saga! 

**The Demonic Pharaohmon's Invincibility! A New Challenge Issued!**

Takato: Pharaohmon… 

Yugi: We accept your challenge! 

Kanius: Pharaohmon's kicking some ass next chapter. If you thought his actions were repulsive in this chapter, then don't expect anything pretty next chapter. 

Coral: No kidding, dude. This is some fcked up shit. 

Kanius: Be sure to check back for the next chapter! Now, I'll be putting the finishing touches to my Bebimon Saga. Until then, peace out! 


	20. The Demonic Pharaohmon's Invincibility! ...

Kanius: Hi again, guys! It's been a while since I had a chance to continue this story. My apologies but I really had to finish up my Bebimon series. With that out of the way, I can freely get back on track with this one. 

Coral: This suspense is killing me, dude! We deserve to know what Pharaohmon is really capable of and what rules he does planned for this supposed tournament. 

Kanius: Let be the first to say that it will not be like the Cell Games or Dark Tournament. It will be your standard fight- Er, I better not spoil anymore! You'll just have to read along to find out. Enjoy the fic! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

****

****

****

**The Demonic Pharaohmon's Invincibility! A New Challenge Issued!**

**Shibuya Park**

The groups watched as the true Pharaohmon looks across over his newly acquired body. No longer were there any indications of human flesh. Lance was forever gone and was confined inside the demon's body. Despite the title name give to him, he looked nothing like any normal pharaoh. His body was consisted of body armor and a baggy black pants. His feet consisted of dark, black boots. His flesh was a grayish color with battle scars across his exposed chest. His face was demonic in nature. His eyes were pale as the moonlight and gave no indication of a soul. His canine teeth were long and sharp. A pair of demonic wings spread out from his back and was quite a magnificent sight to behold. A dragon's head came sprouting out from his back and widened its mouth. The built on his body was muscular and well proportioned. His appearance was more of an evil gargoyle than a pharaoh. Despite his appearance, Pharaohmon carried a pharaoh battle mask and a cobra scepter. 

Beelzebumon stopped beside a tree stump while recovering from his injuries inflicted by Wardevidramon earlier ago. His eyes widened in fright at the power Pharaohmon gave off. 

_"Damn… So much for catching a break. This is what we have to deal with? Here I thought Wardevidramon was tough. This guy's power scares even me…"_

"Pharaohmon… I thought this day would come again," Felinismon said. 

"Uh, so that's Pharaohmon? Um, he looks a lot uglier than I expected," Terriermon said. 

"Takatomon. His presence is stronger than I imagined." 

"Isn't that obvious?" 

"Yes, but it's possible he could be hiding some reserved power." 

"Dark Gabumon? This is your first time seeing Pharaohmon in his true form, right?" Yui asked. 

"Yes and what a repulsive sight!" 

"Um, maybe we should have come a little bit more prepared," Inumon said. 

Pharaohmon looks out towards the full moon and cracks a grin. The demonic entity unleashes a bloody roar that manages to cause the entire city district to tremble under his frightening power. He began to examine his body and enjoyed what he was looking at. The demon began to speak within his thoughts and the sound of his voice sounded deep and demonic yet it was somewhat elegant. 

_"At last, my true body has returned to me. Now these pathetic mortals will bow before my majestic power. Humans and digimon shall fear my overwhelming presence."_

"Holy crap! So this is the Pharaohmon in the flesh?!" Yusuke exclaimed. "I can feel this guy's energy from here and this is really scary stuff!" 

Takato, Yugi and their comrades were speechless. Even the digimon felt the dark presence from Pharaohmon's power and they were utter frightened beyond their wits. It was stronger than anything they've felt. 

"Guilmon? You're trembling, boy," Takato said. "Are you that anxious of fighting him?!" 

"No… More like scared out of my wits. This guy is giving off a scarier vibe than the D-Reaper." 

"You're kidding?! And the D-Reaper was no joke." 

"Renamon. Is this true?" Rika asked her neon-furred partner. 

"I'm afraid so. If we even dare to attack together, we still might not stand a chance." 

"Who cares?! We can take this guy if we put our minds to it!" Inumon proclaimed. "Isn't that right, Himura?! There's nothing that can stop us!" 

"Oh boy… Please realize what we're up against here!" 

"Don't bother with the mutt, kid. There's nothing in that head of his he can use to think. Oh I forgot. He lacks a brain." 

"Shut it, jabornie." 

"Want to make something of it?!" 

"Be silent you two!" a deep male voice calls out. 

The Tamers and their partners turned to find Yami Yugi walking towards them. Accompanying the former pharaoh was his friends and… To the Tamers' surprise, it was Felinismon. They remembered that very night where Felinismon had infiltrated Hypnos. The Tamers partners all got into defensive stances, except Inumon and Dark Gabumon. 

"Yugi! Get away from that cat girl! She's on Pharaohmon's side! Get away from her!" Takato exclaimed. 

"You're back for payback aren't you?! We won't forget what you did at Hypnos," Henry snapped. "You nearly killed Mr. Yamaki and the crew!" 

"Everyone! Whoa, calm down!" Joey said. 

"Please, I have taken care of everything," Yami Yugi spoke. "Using the powers of my Millennium magic, I successfully removed the evil within her heart. She will not attack us and has volunteered to help us crush Pharaohmon." 

"Whoa, well why didn't you just tell us?" Terriermon replied. 

"Well you nearly jumped out of your skin and tried to attack her," Tristan said. "Jeez, you guys need to lighten up." 

"Um, there's no time to be lightening up, Tristan," Kazu panicked. "Pharaohmon's been released!" 

"Yeah and judging on the look on his face, he seems like he's ready to go at it!" Kenta screamed. "I say we get the heck out of here before he decides to come down here!" 

Suddenly, there was a deep laughter echoing from the heavens and this alone manages to catch everyone's attention. Pharaohmon shifted his focus off his form and onto his enemies presently in attendance. The demon grins devilishly and soars down towards the ground. He makes a swift stop before his landing and levitates about. 

The Tamers' digimon prepared themselves for combat while defending their partners. Yami Yugi's Millennium Puzzle immediately started to react and set off a bright aura. Pharaohmon looks over his shoulder to find the fallen bodies of the six legendary warriors. He also noticed the absence of the three Sailor Senshi he had previously defeated for their energy brooches. He found Sailor Saturn carrying off an unconscious Rei Hino. She kept her eyes position towards Pharaohmon and wielded her Silence Glaive. 

"Pharaohmon. So you've finally shown yourself again, demon. I'll never forget that grotesque appearance of yours," Felinismon hissed with venom in her voice. "You used me!" 

Pharaohmon makes eye contact with his former minion and grins. The feline prepared to attack the demon, but was restrained back by Renamon and Inumon. The female fox nodded her head to Felinismon. 

"No, let me at that unforgiving bastard!" 

"He will kill you without any second thought. Besides, we might need you to extract information on his monster." 

"She's right you know," Inumon said. "You just might know his weaknesses." 

"Felinismon. How good it is to see you… Made some new friends I see," Pharaohmon said with a deep chuckle. "Well I hope you've enjoyed spending time with your new friends, because soon I shall wipe them off the face of existence. Mmm, I knew you were going to betray me one day. It was inevitable, Felinismon. Still, it's a shame you had to grow soft and fail your mission. Because of that failure, you will die with little Yugi." 

"You leave her out of this, Pharaohmon! You used this poor girl when she was merely a child! Her mind was poisoned by the evil you represent. You have no honor." 

"Oh, is that so, pharaoh? You wish to explain what honor really means? What do you represent? Tell me. I'm anxious to know." 

"That's enough out of you!" Inumon exclaimed. "I've heard enough from you and you're big mouth!" 

"So I see we have ourselves a big mouth hot shot. My guess is that I don't frighten you one bit." 

"You pretty much said it, pal. I really don't give a damn how strong you've become, I'm going to put that to the test myself!" 

"You tell him, Inumon!" Yui cheered. "Black Gabumon. C'mon, just put aside your hate for Inumon. We have to work together." 

"Ok. But, lets not forget. I'm doing this for you and not the mutt." 

"Agreed." 

"So we have to volunteers?" Pharaohmon said. "Any others? How about you, Takato?" 

Takato stood his ground and reaches out for his D-Ark. He steps forward next to Guilmon and prepared to bio-merge together. Rika and Henry made the same decision as their team leader. They were going to fight Pharaohmon despite the power he currently possesses. Kazu and Kenta hid behind Guardromon while trembling in their shoes. Jeri was mildly frightened yet was brave enough to stand next to Felinismon. The feline looks down at Jeri and gasped in shock. 

_"Hey! It's that girl! She's the one with the deceased partner! The poor thing is actually putting on a brave front? If she's brave enough to stand up against Pharaohmon, then so am I!"_

"I'm sorry to hear about how this monster used you," Jeri whispered. 

"Kid, I won't forgive him for treating me like a puppet for all these years. You've given me new strength and confidence to face up to my so-called former master." 

"I have? How so?" 

"Just by walking up and showing courage. I guess Leomon was right about you after all." 

"That's right." 

"You have the true heart of a lion." 

"That's exactly like he said to me! How did you-" 

"You'd be surprised at the many mystical powers I possess, Jeri. I can read people's thoughts. Yours is no different. Now what do you say we send Pharaohmon back to the tomb where he belongs?" 

"You bet! Takato! It's time! Calumon, if you will!" 

The tiny white digimon came flying out of Jeri's arms and the bright red emerald on his forehead set off a bright aura. The Tamers' D-Arks were quickly activated as a result of Calumon's boost of energy. One by one, the Tamer trio was being transformed into transcendent data forms and being merged with their digimon partners. 

**BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!**

"Bio-merge activate!!" the Tamers cried out in unison. 

"Guilmon bio-merge!! Gallantmon!!" 

"Renamon bio-merge!! Sakuyamon!!" 

"Terriermon bio-merge!! Mega Gargomon!!" 

Inumon and Dark Gabumon were next as they stepped out to digivolve. Yui was lacking a digivice at the moment. That is until Calumon's light created a brand new D-Ark device from out of nowhere. The device drops into Yui's hands. She looks on with shock but knew what she must do. Himura looked on as his D3 was upgraded into a D-Ark. 

"Whoa! How did this happen?!" Himura wondered with a puzzled look. 

"Who cares?! Let's put them to good use, Himura!" Yui said. "Dark Gabumon! Shinka!" 

"Inumon! That goes for you too, buddy!" 

With that said, the siblings' new D-Arks activated and lets loose a pair of lights. Their partners were bathed in this light and immediately gaining more power. More than enough to have them digivolve into their mega forms. 

"Inumon!! Warp Shinka!!" 

"Dark Gabumon!! Warp Shinka!!" 

"Youkai Inumon!!" 

"Shadow Metalgarurumon!!" 

The five digivolved Mega digimon stood out on the battlegrounds with everyone else looking on. Yami Yugi's Millennium Puzzle sets off another aura of light and quickly draws out his Dark Magician card. Using the mystical magic of his puzzle item, Yugi summons forth the Dark Magician to life. 

Jeri looks over to Felinismon and nods her head. The feline leaps out and stands poised for attack. 

_"Wow, I can't believe I'm going to be fighting my former lord. Well, he brought this upon himself. He will pay for using me like expendable garbage. Jeri, I won't let you down, kid."_

Beelzebumon comes walking out from the park forest despite injuries that was inflicted on him by his previous encounter with Wardevidramon. He draws out his gun blaster and loads it. 

"Wait for me, fellas… Damn that dragon for cheapshotting me…" 

"My… My… Look at how amusing you fools look at the moment. Now this is quite a sight. Who would have thought this day would eventually come? Takato. Yugi. Felinismon the traitor. Your acts of bravery will only lead to your own demise. If you were much smater, you'd realize that I stand above you in terms of authority and power. Oh well. You've just sealed your fates." 

Pharaohmon held his scepter tightly and was poised to attack his adversaries. He quickly makes his first move and heads towards Gallantmon's direction until he phased out. This caught the exalted knight by surprise as he was left confused. Sakuyamon looks up and finds no traces of Pharaohmon. 

"Where did he go?!" Gallantmon asked. "Damn! That was fast!" 

"Uh! Did you manage to see that, mutt?!" 

"No way! I'm good with speed but not that good!" 

"You guys better not let your guards down!" Felinismon warned the group. "He's merely toying with you. Trust me. I know his tricks." 

**"I see that we have a smart one in the group,"** Pharaohmon's voice booms out. **"Felinismon. You certainly do makeup for the brains of their team. Otherwise, they'd have no idea where I'll strike next."**

"Be silent, demon!" 

"Dark Magician. Keep your guard up and sense out any traces of his dark presence," Yami Yugi commanded his magician. 

Suddenly, Felinismon pointed out towards her left direction and attempted to warn them. But Pharaohmon quickly came out of hiding and flies through Mega Gargomon and Sakuyamon. Both of whom were struck down within the blink of an eye. They didn't even have a chance to defend themselves. 

"Damn! Rika! Henry!" Gallantmon calls out to his allies. _"I didn't even detect him! He moves way to fast!"_

"Talking to yourself, Takato?" 

The exalted knight stops in his place as he heard a voice whispering from behind his back. He turns and comes into face-to-face contact with the demon himself. Pharaohmon lashes out at Gallantmon with his claws and knocks him back. The knight retaliates by attempting a charge with his shield intact. Pharaohmon easily saw his aggressor's attack coming and sidesteps him with ease. 

_"He merely just sidestepped me! I can't even hit him at this close range."_

"What's the matter, Takato? Am I too fast for you? The truth is that you're too slow to implement an attack. I can judge your every move before you attempt to make them." 

"You're bluffing! There's no-" 

"Have you already forgotten about my Scrabmon? They possess the same ability, yet you were able to adapt to their fighting ability and defeated them over this period of time. You've improved slightly but it's still not enough. I myself possess greater abilities than my minions." 

"Well, isn't that obvious?" 

"Now… Again. Attack me seriously. Maybe then I can consider you a challenge." 

"Don't toy with me!" Gallantmon screamed out as his pushed his saber forward. "Lighting Joust!!" 

The knight sent out a strong wave of energy through the tip of his saber and sends it across Pharaohmon. Sakuyamon slowly sits up while looking on anxiously. 

_"This one had better hit it's mark,"_ Takato said within Gallantmon's thoughts. 

However, Pharaohmon puts his scepter out in front of him and cancels out the **Lighting Joust** attack with a single swing. Everyone looks on with utter shock as a single swipe of Pharaohmon's scepter easily dissolved Gallantmon's attack. Youkai Inumon and Shadow Metalgarurumon charged out into the battle. They only had one idea in mind: attack as a unit and to keep on the offensive. 

"You guys! Don't do it!" Gallantmon calls out. "He'll easily dispose of you!" 

"Not a chance if we work together! You better not screw this up for us, wolf boy!" Youkai Inumon cries out. 

"No! You better not screw up, mutt! I'll take Pharaohmon on myself if I have to!" 

Pharaohmon doesn't bother to make contact with the digimon duo and merely stood his ground. Youkai Inumon pulls out his twin swords and slams them against Pharaohmon's shoulders. However, the tough skin of the demon caused the sword to bounce back and shatter into pieces. Youkai Inumon looked at his swords with utter disbelief. Pharaohmon merely swipes his hand towards Youkai Inumon's direction and sends him crashing through the dirt. 

"Mutt boy may not have been a challenge for you, but allow me to make up for it!" Shadow Metalgarurumon exclaimed. 

The dark metallic wolf snaps his jaws and bites Pharaohmon's right arm. The demon didn't hesitate to throw Shadow Metalgarurumon off. He retaliates by merely opening his eyes and sends an invisible barrier force that knocks Shadow Metalgarurumon away. 

"You've also betrayed me, Shadow Metalgarurumon. No matter. You were also expendable. These humans have made you soft. I hereby punish you by execution!" 

"Oh no! Shadow Metalgarurumon!" Yui cries out. "Leave him alone, you monster!" 

The little girl tried to jump out to save her partner, but Himura held her back with a tight grip. She struggled to break free. 

"Let me go, Himura!" 

"Are you crazy, kid?! Pharaohmon will rip you apart if you try saving him!" 

"But he and Inumon are going to be killed if we don't do something!" 

"You two better stay put," Felinismon said. "Just leave this with me. I've known this bastard since I was a child." 

"But you don't stand a chance, kitty cat," Beelzebumon said. "Well, if you really want to do this, I'm not stopping ya." 

"I agree. I don't stand a chance, but I'll hold my own. Jeri. I'd take cover, kid." 

Jeri replies to the feline with a nod and takes refuge behind Guardromon. She sits next to Kazu and Kenta to take cover. 

"So much for being brave," Kazu teased the girl. 

"No. I happen to be taking cover, because Felinismon suggested I should." 

"I don't know if we can even trust her," Kenta said. 

"Well I trust her. Yugi even said so. But I wonder… Does she really know Leomon?" 

Felinismon steps out onto the battlefield and walks past the fallen Tamer megas. However, Gallantmon managed to catch up to her. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Gallantmon asked. 

"I'm going to face up to my fears. This monster has caused pain and brought about fear in the digital world. He's slain my entire clan! I can't forgive him for that!" 

"I understand, but you don't have what it takes to stop him. You just saw what he did to us." 

"Yes, I saw what happened. You three were careless. The same goes for Inumon and Shadow Metalgarurumon's actions. You don't know what it was like working for this demon." 

The feline clenches his fists tightly and ignores the exalted knight. Her sights were set on Pharaohmon. The demon scans his former disciple and grins. 

"Felinismon…" 

"Are you satisfied now? Tell me. Are you satisfied that you've managed to regain your true form?" 

"Very much so, my dear. I'm surprised you haven't even bothered to acknowledge my victory." 

"You haven't won yet." 

"But I soon will…" 

"Nonsense! I'll kill you myself if I have to. I might not have the power that you currently wield, but I have the will and heart to overcome your darkness!" 

"Felinismon. You don't stand a chance. You've disappointed me by throwing away everything I have given you. If you would have still served me and taken Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, you could have been my queen. We would have crushed these worms ourselves. Alas, you threw it all away just to show sympathy for these pathetic humans." 

"Because they'd rather live freely than be ruled under a demon such as yourself! I can't believe I was serving for the likes of you! I'd rather die a slow, painful death than to ever take orders from a heartless beast! You're responsible for slaying my tribe!" 

"I slain them in order to save you, Felinismon! Don't you ever forget that!" 

Pharaohmon stands his ground with his scepter intact while Felinismon circled the demon like a predator stalking her prey. 

"Wow, that cat girl really had some issues," Tristan commented. 

"I don't blame her. All those years for working for that creep and what does she get in return?" Joey said. "He threatened to kill her if she didn't defeat Yug." 

"She's finally facing up to her greatest fear," Yami Yugi stated. "But she has no chance against Pharaohmon. My Dark Magician will be here just in case things get out of hand." 

"Let's just pray that it doesn't turn out that way," said Tea. 

Meanwhile, Yusuke made sure not to set of his spiritual presence and watches the face off with the two former allies. His interest in the whole scenario slightly peaked for the time being. 

_"Isn't she just going to make a move right away? He's clearly open for an attack. I would have just slammed my damn fists in his face without hesitation."_

Felinismon quickly jumps up and flips over Pharaohmon. She lands with grace and puts up a fighting stance. Pharaohmon merely turned around. She leaps forward and slashes him across the chest with her claws. The demon throws out a punch and connects with Felinismon's stomach. 

"Hey! That's not right! He's hitting a woman!" Youkai Inumon calls out. "C'mon, punk… We're getting back in there!" 

"Don't interfere!" Shadow Metalgarurumon promptly stated. "This is her fight. We'll intervene when she wants us too" 

"Hello?! She's going to get her butt kicked!" 

"She wants Pharaohmon for herself. We better respect her wishes." 

"Geez, I wouldn't want to wish this on anyone." 

Pharaohmon walks over to a kneeling Felinismon. The feline was slowly recovering from the vicious blow delivered to her stomach. She had the breath nearly knocked out of her but she realized that Pharaohmon was only using a portion of his strength. 

"One blow and you are already down to your knees. I'm disappointed in you, Felinismon. Haven't you learned anything from the training I've given you? Surely you can take more than just that." 

"Shut up! I don't want you to speak to me ever again!" 

With that said, Felinismon ignored the pain and slams her fist against Pharaohmon's face. The demon goes staggering back with a surprised look. The feline follows it up by slashing her claws in midair, and unleashing an array of energy blades through her slashes. 

"Feline Lash!!" 

The blades targeted solely for Pharaohmon as they attached themselves through his body. Felinismon charges forward and executes a spinning back kick. 

"How did you like that, master?!" the feline said mockingly. "Did I go rough on you?! I hope so!" 

"Yeah! She nailed him!" Guardromon cheered on. 

"Way to go, Felinismon!" cried Jeri. "That's the way to do it!" 

"Cool! If she keeps this up, we'll finish Pharaohmon for good," Joey said. "You know, Yug. Here I was actually starting to worry about this guy." 

"No! You are looking close enough! Those attacks did not harm Pharaohmon in anyway," Yugi said. _"Plus, Pharaohmon isn't one to be defeated so easily. Felinismon had better keep her guard up."_

"I don't about you, but I say he's finished," Youkai Inumon said. "Just let me finish the job." 

"You're really asking for it," Shadow Metalgarurumon said. "Those attacks did nothing to him. Pharaohmon's practically pumped himself with so much power that those attacks would only tickle him." 

"If that's the case, then we'd better get her away from there!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "Sakuyamon! Let's move out!" 

"If only I could even move… Pharaohmon's punches clearly were strong enough to put me down…" 

"Damn, I guess it's just down to me and those two," the knight said while focusing on canine and the dark wolf. "Inumon! Dark Gabumon! We're going to pull Felinismon out of there!" 

"Right! Did you hear that, punk?" 

"I heard you, wolf boy!" 

"Say it, don't spray it." 

While Pharaohmon ripped the blades out from his body, his wounds were completely healed up. The feline was completely taken back in utter disbelief. She had forgotten about Pharaohmon's magical abilities to regenerate lost and damaged tissue. The demon chuckle deeply as he stalked for Felinismon. 

_"How can I ever hope to defeat him on my own? I let my own stubbornness and pride get to me. Jeri… Kiddo, I'm sorry I failed you… Maybe if I had strength and power like Leomon, I would have made a great partner for you. You're clearly the person I've always wanted to become… A peaceful and fun-loving person with pure heart. Pharaohmon had taken advantage of my innocent soul…"_

"Felinismon! Get back!" Gallantmon cries out. "We're coming through!" 

The feline responds by leaping away from harm's way. She goes rolling across the dirt and finds herself lying against Jeri's feet. 

"Are you going to be okay?" 

"I'll manage, kiddo." 

"Tell me, do you know Leomon?" 

"Wha…? Leomon?" 

Back on the battlefield, Pharaohmon found himself in a struggle with Gallantmon. The exalted knight pushed Pharaohmon away with his shield and slashes at him with his saber. 

"Clearly you don't have what it takes to take our attacks at once!" 

"Oh, Takato. You really are a dense one, aren't you? You clearly don't know what I'm about to do to you at this very moment." 

"Oh? Well you'll have to take that out on us too!" exclaimed Youkai Inumon. 

Pharaohmon merely dropped his scepter and held his arms out in front of him. He then waves to his three adversaries to 'bring it'. 

"All right, guys! On my signal!" Gallantmon calls out. "FIRE!!" 

**"DARK FLAME HOUND!!" **

"ICE WOLF CLAW!!" 

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!" 

By summoning their attacks together, Pharaohmon was left out in the open and was an easy target for the ongoing attacks. His eyes widened with a shocked expression. 

"WHAT'S THIS?!" 

The combined attacks collided with Pharaohmon and caused him a great deal of pain. He felt half of his body being ripped apart from the blast. He manages to use his last ounce of strength to send the combined blast soaring into the heavens. The digimon looked across to realize that their attack had made its impressionable mark on Pharaohmon. The demon's right portion of his body was gone and melted away from the blast. 

"All right! We got him! He's clearly a handicap now!" Youkai Inumon said. 

"Um, duh. Isn't that obvious?" Shadow Metalgarurumon muttered. 

"Yay! They did it!" Yui cheered on. "They did it, Himura!" 

"That's a relief. Now can you three just get it over with?" 

Despite their celebrations, Ardhamon had a completely different opinion as he started to rise to his feet. He looks ahead to find Pharaohmon at the Tamers' mercy or so they thought. 

"No… He's not finished… He's clearly still dangerous as he ever was…" 

This statement alone was overheard by Felinismon's keen hearing. She knew full well that her former master wouldn't be brought down by such a valiant effort. 

"Hey, look! One of those legendary warrior guys are up!" Kazu points out. 

"He's a what now?" Kenta asked. 

"You don't remember these guys? Geez, you need to re-adjust your head a little more. He's one of the legendary warrior digimon that's been helping out Takato and the guys. At least, I'd hope so." 

Gallantmon notices Ardhamon slowly walking over towards him and the group. He stops to notice the warrior of flame with injuries inflicted on his body. 

"Don't take your eyes off of him! He's not done!" 

"What are you saying? We clearly incapacitated him at the moment," Gallantmon said. "We're ready to finish him with one final blow." 

"Maybe you're just a little paranoid. Don't worry. Just leave this to us," Youkai Inumon stated clearly. 

"You're not getting the picture! He's still at full power and will regenerate himself!" 

"You've got to be kidding me?!" 

"I'm afraid not, Takato. Though, I admit, that attack was enough to destroy a large portion of my body. However, you're going to have to do much better than that if you hope to defeat me." 

With that said, the group turns to see Pharaohmon's body pulsating with dark energy. The deep gashing flesh wound was quickly regenerating the lost tissue. The demon's arm was immediately reformed through the quick regeneration process. In fact, it was back intact and completely healed. 

"Oh damn… I did not see this coming!" Shadow Metalgarurumon said. "Um, any other bright ideas, fellas?" 

"What is he, immortal?!" Youkai Inumon stuttered nervously. "Immortal?! Aw, crap! He can't be!" 

"If you want to believe that yourself, then be my guest," Pharaohmon said. "But I will say this. You have all disappointed me. Your attacks are clearly pitiful. I'm not even fighting you at my very best. My very best would kill you all in one full swoop. I would be dissatisfied if I just killed you right away." 

"So, what are you saying? Are you too much of a coward to finish us right away?" Ardhamon asked. 

"I wouldn't be saying that, legendary warrior. I've taken you and your allies apart easily. But I will say this. Does every one of you think you can improve overtime to challenge me again?" 

"Huh? What are you saying?" Gallantmon asked. 

"Well, can you? I need to know if you fools think you can improve your skills overtime. What do you say, Yugi? Pharaohmon asked. "Do you think you can build an army of monsters strong enough to challenge my authority?" 

_"Pharaohmon? What are you up to?"_ Yugi thought. "What is your proposal?" 

"A simple one really. Each and every one of you has proven to be quite a formidable unit against my minions, but you clearly did not stand a chance against myself. So to prove my strength, I'm going to be hosting a battle tournament." 

"What? A battle tournament?" Himura said. 

"That's right. I propose we have ourselves a tournament. No, make those two tournaments into one colossal event. One of which will be a Duel Monsters tournament. The other will be your standard fighting tournament. There are certain stipulations to these two tournaments. The winner of the Duel Monsters tournament will decide the stipulations for the final match in the battle tournament. I invite every one of you to the event. However, some of you will be required to join the competition." 

"What if we refuse?!" Felinismon asked. 

"If you refuse to take part in my tournament, I will kill you and everyone one last of your families. I'll plunge this planet into eternal darkness." 

"Ok, he pretty much warned us," Kazu muttered. "Just say yes, guys!" 

"Fine, we accept your challenge, Pharaohmon!" Gallantmon said. "Yugi? What do you say? Is that an agreement?" 

"Count me in. We'll have a better chance of defeating you if we all enter together." 

"Are you sure about that? You seem sure of yourself, Yugi," Pharaohmon stated. "Why not just prove your worth in my tournament? It's time to back up your claims as the world's greatest duelist. In fact, Lance would be honored to face you in a duel." 

"Lance?! What have you done to that kid, Pharaohmon?!" Himura calls out. "Don't tell me you-" 

"He's inside of me as we speak. But now I have regained my body and will soon rid myself of this expendable boy. But I think it would be amusing if I use him to defeat you Yugi and take your Millennium Puzzle." 

"I see you still have an interest in my puzzle." 

"Yes, I can't realize my full power until I capture that puzzle. I understand that it has an unlimited supply of mystical energy, which will benefit my cause." 

"Fine, we agree to your terms," Gallantmon said. "But hear me out. I guarantee that it will be me that faces you in the end." 

"Well then, I really do hope you live up to your promises, Takato. I expect you to be at your absolute when we meet again." 

Pharaohmon immediately shifted his attention away from Gallantmon and focused solely on one individual that has kindled his interests. That was none other than Yui Tsubasa. The demon had his eyes set on the little girl. 

"Himura? Why is he looking at me?" 

"Hey! You better keep your filthy eyes off of my little sister!" 

Himura stands in front of Yui with his arms outstretched. The demon chuckled to himself and recalls Yui's ability to sense the supernatural. 

_"That girl could come in handy after all. That pitiful boy will not be able to protect her at night because I just might go after her."_

Pharaohmon picks up the scepter from the ground. The digimon stood their ground, as they were more than ready to attack in case Pharaohmon made any attempt to do so. 

"The setting of the tournament venue will be in the digital world. Don't worry if you need a portal to get there. I'll provide one for you. As I recall, there's an old stadium near Zhuqiaomon's domain. I'm sure the sovereigns will be quite interested. I'm putting them on notice too." 

"So how long do we have until this proposed tournament of yours?" Youkai Inumon said. 

"You have two weeks to prepare for the tournament. Make sure to use your time wisely. I will create a digital portal within the last few days of the second week. I will also gather together my own set of dark digimon who will also participate. I shall enter myself in the tournament." 

"Good. You can count me and my friends in, too," Ardhamon said. "When they wake up, I'll tell them everything. You'll regret ever giving us time to train." 

"We'll see about that when you enter my tournament, warrior," Pharaohmon said. 

"Why don't we just forget this stupid tournament and I just fight you right now?" Ardhamon said. 

"Please, you are in no condition. I would have no problem with killing you right away," said Pharaohmon. "But I'd rather test out my strength against you at your very best. Use the time wisely." 

Pharaohmon looks out towards the skies and spreads out his demonic wings. He turns back towards the group with a grin. 

"Remember, you only have two weeks. When it's all said and done, I will come out the winner and plunge your world into darkness. The sovereigns will have NO choice but to turn their domains over to me. My dream will finally come true after many eons. This will be an event surely to be remembered forever. I can't wait to see the looks of fear across the pitiful humans faces." 

As soon as he said that, Yui turns away from Pahraohmon's fearsome appearance and hugs her brother tightly. 

"Yes, that's it! That's the look! Ha! Ha! Remember, two weeks from now. Get yourselves into the best shape of your life. Yugi. You and your friends better sharpen up those dueling skills. Until then…" 

With that said, Pharaohmon takes off into the heavens and flies out furhter across the city's distance. He leaves everyone to gather, clean up the mess left by the demon's destruction and discuss their plans. 

"Two weeks, huh? We had better make it count," Gallantmon said. "Hey, everyone! Are you all right?" 

"We'll manage," Sakuyamon said. "Mega Gargomon? You heard the announcement, right?" 

"Oh yeah… Dang, it felt like my guts were stomped out," Mega Gargomon said. _"Be glad he go for the crowned jewels, Henry. Gag"_

"I'm stunned. It's not in Pharaohmon's nature to call for this proposed tournament," Felinismon said. 

"Why do you think he would want a tournament?" Jeri asked. 

"My guess is to test out his body and to find out who is worthy of facing him in the final battle," Felinismon said as she held her head. 

"Oh, are you all right? You took a pretty nasty blow from that monster," the girl said. "Let me help you up." 

"No, I'm fine. I've been through much worse." 

"Please, I insist…" 

Jeri puts Felinismon's right arm over her left shoulder and holds her up. The feline ignored the pain from her stomach and kindly nods to Jeri. Just then, Jeri's D-Ark sets of a reaction and scans the feline thoroughly. Felinismon's wounds were healed from the scan and even she was surprised. 

"My wounds are healed?" 

"What is this? Why did my D-Ark go off?" 

"I think we should ask ourselves that later. C'mon, those legendary warriors need some help." 

Jeri nods in agreement as she and the feline marched down towards the open field with everyone else. They attempted to do everything they could to revive the legendary warriors from their slumbers. 

"Thanks for everything guys," Ardhamon said. "It's really important that they know." 

"Don't worry. We're all in this together. Besides, I bet you'd want nothing more than to get your hands on Pharaohmon," Gallantmon said. 

"More like kicking his ass! Hey, speaking of which… Where did those Sailor girls go? They were here just a minute ago?" 

"Yeah, I could have sworn to have seen one with a blade," Youkai Inumon said. "Damn, it must suck for them to have lost their powers to that monster." 

"I'm sure they'll find a way to gain their powers back. I mean doesn't every good guy eventually regain their power?" Kazu wondered. "Right?" 

"Um, I don't think they're listening, Kazu." 

"Unfortunately, they might not regain their powers," said Felinismon. "Pharaohmon has already absorbed all of it. It will take a miracle to gain back their powers." 

"It's a shame really," Jeri sighed. 

Himura noticed that his younger sister was away from the group and looking across the skies. He walks over to Yui and places a hand on her right shoulder. 

"Yui? What's wrong?" 

"Why did Pharaohmon look at me?" 

"Huh?" 

"Why did he look at me? What does he have planned for me? Himura, you have to tell me!" 

"I-I don't know. But I will do everything I can to protevt you. Inumon and Dark Gabumon will be here to protect you." 

"What if it isn't enough? He's too powerful…" 

"Yui. You can't think like that. Just believe in us and we will sacrifice ourselves to protect you." 

Himura hugs Yui tightly with tears coming down the boy's eyes. Yui merely stared off into space with a blank look until she gave into a hug for her older brother. 

"Himura… Thank you." 

_"Pharaohmon. Whatever you have planned in that sick mind of yours, I won't let you go nowhere my sister. I promise that if Takato doesn't end up taking you down, then it's up to me to stand up to you! Mark my words, Pharaohmon."_

Elsewhere within the park, Yusuke made his way out through the exit. He couldn't believe at the amount of dark energy Pharaohmon was giving off. He would have intervened but the Tamers were in the way and he would have rather taken action without their assistance. He also didn't feel right to know that a little child, Yui, was in the way and could have gotten hurt. 

"Shoot. So this is who we're going to deal with? Those kids couldn't take him down. It looks like it'll be up to him to put him down. Damn, I don't think even my **Shotgun** will do jack squat. Screw it. I'll have to find a way to amp up my spirit energy." 

"Ah, maybe you ought to go see Genaki, there Yusuke," a not-so familiar cheery voice was heard. 

Yusuke was taken back by surprise as he came into contact with a young woman with light, blue hair. Her outfit consisted of a white sweat shirt, black running pants and white boots. She puts on a cutesy act in front of the rebellious boy. Yusuke simply rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. 

"Botan?!" 

"Hello there, Yusuke!" 

"So I guess you came to investigate Pharaohmon?" 

"Of course, silly. I just went to tell Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara on the situation. Yusuke, you will have to go see Genkai to help train you. This Pharaohmon's power makes the Saint Beasts look like cupcakes." 

"Cupcakes? Geez, did you really have to say that?" 

"Well, I could say that he's more like a giant chocolate cake. That makes him bigger than four little cupcakes…" 

"Would you stop bringing up the pastries?! You're making me hungry already." 

"Sorry about the little comparisons, but this is urgent. I've informed Koenma. He's sent me to tell this right away." 

"So, it's back to the ol' training from hell, huh? Good. I'll have to go see how the old granny is up to." 

"Now, Yusuke. You only have two weeks to prepare for this. The others have already been informed." 

"Funny, he never did mention me or the other guys." 

"Maybe not now, but he will send one of his minions to hunt you down and make sure you don't even make it to the tournament." 

"There's nothing that's going to keep me from busting in into that darn tournament. He's just scared of what I'm about to do to him." 

"Be very cautious, Yusuke. I'll be around when you need me." 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

"I'm going to investigate this case. You have to get ready to meet with Genkai. I'll be sure to fill you in on any new information that I manage to pick up. Keep in touch." 

As soon as she said that, Botan throws out her broom and rides off into the night skies to proceed on her investigation. The teen was left to consider the only option he has at the present moment. 

_"Back to another session of hell with the old lady... Then again, I could really use the training to amp up my spirit energy. Heh, this could be better than I expected."_

**Outskirts out of Shibuya Park**

There was an empty seat near a closed bus station. Sailor Saturn had set Rei Hino's body on the seat. She kneels in front of her unconscious friend and held her hand to check her pulse. 

"Good, I can still hear her pulse. Oh Rei… Why did you put yourself through with that?" 

Rei was slowly regaining her senses by opening her eyes. Her focus comes back slowly as Sailor Saturn came into perfect view. 

"Rei?! Rei? Are you all right, Rei?" 

"Sa-turn?" 

"Rei! It's good to know that you're fine. I had thought Pharaohmon had done you in." 

"It's going… to take… more than that… to put me… away." 

"Rei! Saturn!" a pair of feminine voices calls out. 

Sailor Saturn immediately turns to find Pluto and Mercury carrying Makoto and Minako. The raven-haired Outer nods her head and helps to place the other two next to Rei. 

"Saturn. Did you manage to retrieve their power brooches before you departed?" Pluto asked. 

"Yes, I did," Saturn replied. "I managed to snare them before Pharaohmon battled those children." 

"Good. I still can't believe that monster absorbed their powers," Mercury said. "We're dealing with an enemy more powerful than even Beryl herself." 

"Pharaohmon may eventually reach Galaxia-level if he continues to steal more power," Pluto said. "I can foresee the events that will lead up after he reaches full power. I see total destruction and all of humanity will be wiped out. We must prevent an alternate future like that from occurring." 

"Anything else?" Mercury asked. 

"The fate of the tournament will be determined by a tournament. Pharaohmon had already proposed this to the children and their digimon partners. I will give you more detail later. First, we must tend to Rei, Minako, and Makoto." 

"Cammy… Where's Cammy?" Rei asked. 

"I'm right here, Rei." 

Rei looks ahead to find Cammy running towards her. The sisters embraced each other fondly. The other Sailors were happy to know that Cammy would be in good hands. 

"Rei… I'm so glad you're fine. I'm sorry for you losing your Sailor powers…" 

"No, you're safety is more important to me. Don't worry. We'll find a way to regain my powers. The same goes for Makoto and Minako. I promise that we'll protect you Cammy." 

"Oh, Rei…" 

The girl embraced Rei tightly as tears rolled down her eyes. Those years spent with her father had taken a toll on her. She wanted to get away from the man, who tried everything he could to prevent her from ever meeting Rei. 

"Father always tried everything we could to prevent me from seeing you…" 

"Father?!" 

"Yes. I can't believe he would try something like that with me…" 

"Keeping two sisters apart from each other?" Mercury. "How awful…" 

"What kind of a father would do such a heinous act?!" Saturn said. "Pluto?" 

"It's a family issue Rei and Cammy will have to deal with on their own. Pharaohmon is far more important as we speak. As soon as Makoto and Minako regain their consciousness, we shall begin to plan out a way to help these three regain their lost power. I think there maybe a way…" 

"How? Our powers were lost to that monster! That monster emerged out of that boy because he fed off of our powers alone!" 

"I know only one way and only Cammy holds a key to that secret." 

"Cammy?" 

The girls shifted their focus on the younger Hino sibling. Cammy wondered why they decided to bring her name into the conversation. 

_"What could my sister have anything to do with this? Could she actually help to regain our powers?"_ Rei said in thought. 

**Elsewhere in Shibuya**

The dark presence of Pharaohmon lands on top of a building roof. He closes his large demonic wings and scans his surroundings. He found no traces of any outsiders barging into business. 

"Excellent. I sense no intruders… Those foolish children. What they don't understand is that this will not be your ordinary tournament. Did I also mention that there be dead involved? That's right. It'll be a pleasure to see them kill one another just to get a shot at me." 

Suddenly, Pharaohmon sensed the presence of two enormous powers. He turned to find the cyborg dragon, Metaldevidramon, and Brimstone. The demonic entity grins devilishly towards his two strongest minions. 

"Lord Pharaohmmon, it's an honor to finally be graced by your presence," Brimstone replied. "It's good to know that you have regained your real form." 

"Thank you, Brimstone. Metaldevidramon… I take it you were unsuccessful in your mission." 

"Yes and I humbly apologize…" 

"No need for apologies, Metaldevidramon. Tell you what… You can redeem yourself if you will be willing to participate in my tournament." 

"The tournament you proposed to those children and their partners. I'd be honored." 

"Good. Brimstone. You will be left with the mission to execute those damn Spirit Detectives. We cannot allow them or the Sailor Senshi to interfere in my scheme." 

"Of course, my lord. I have a concern though. While I may deal with the Spirit Detectives, what about the Sailors?" Brimstone asked. 

"Good thing you asked… Three of the Sailors haven already lost their powers thanks to my doing. Ah, yes. The girl… The sibling to that boy with the Inumon." 

"Her?" 

"Yes, Brimstone. Her name is Yui Tsubasa. She and Himura have quite a past. I was able to read through to their thoughts and scanned their previous memories. It seems Himura has had quite a few demons in his troubled past. The boy had a run-in with the snake demon, Basilikmon." 

"Basilikmon?! Wasn't he rumored to have been sealed away by…" 

"Anubimon. That damned fool. He never should have taken his eyes off of me. I vowed to return to destroy him and now he's gone to imprison Basilikmon. No matter. I'll simply use the power of my scepter to find my way into the Underworld to free our friend, Basilikmon. I'm sure he'd want another chance of retribution against Himura and Inumon! Yes, this is what my tournament needs. It needs bad blood rivalries and dramas. This is perfect." 

"Maybe then, you can invite Anubimon to the event. You can finally have a chance to crush that insolent fool," Metaldevidramon said. "I wouldn't mind having a shot at Omegamon. He's responsible for sealing me." 

"Excellent. This is definitely what I need!" 

"Just one concern, what does this have to do with the girl, Yui?" Brimstone said. 

"We'll bring her to our side and fill her heart with darkness. Felinismon has betrayed us and defected to the Tamers, but I can fill her vacancy with my new recruit. Yui Tsubasa will be converted into my new mistress. With her abilities to sense the supernatural, her powers combined with the darkness will become forminable weapons of destruction at her disposal. This will really deal a blow to Himura's heart and crush his confidence. Only then Basilikmon can take them apart with Yui serving for me." 

"That's brilliant, my lord," Metaldevidramon praised the demon. "I have another suggestion. Rather than just defeating Yugi for his Millennium Puzzle. Why not send Scrabmon to steal his puzzle?" 

"Yes and that would save me the trouble. Fine, that should do it. Tomorrow we will implement these courses of action. I shall personally kidnap Yui Tsubasa and convert her into my new mistress. Meanwhile, I'll send my Scrabmon to Domino City to capture Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Everything is going according to plan. The night is still young as it is. I shall be off to open the portal to the Underworld and free Basilikmon from his imprisonment. I leave you two to search Shibuya and Shinjuku. Make sure to watch what those children may be doing." 

"Just it to us, my lord," Brimstone said. 

With that said, Pharaohmon takes off into the dark skies with Metaldevidramon and Brimstone looking on. They carried out their master's orders and set off for the night. 

_"Oh yes, Anubimon. You're worst nightmares have finally come true. Once I free Basilikmon, I'll destroy Himura's confidence by taking his sister. She'll be the perfect mistress to be at my side. Thanks a lot Sailor Senshi. I couldn't have done it without your assistance. I hope you're enjoying your life as a powerless civilian, Rei, because your sister will never regain her memories of the Digital Priestess. Mmm, how good it is to be back!"_

**Shibuya Park**

As soon as the other legendary warriors were revived, they were reminded about Pharaohmon's proposal of the upcoming tournament. Just like the Tamers and their friends before them, they were surprised that such an evil entity would put together a tournament. 

"Wow, a fighting tournament?" Blitzmon wondered. "I kind of like the idea." 

"This is no time for fun and competition, Blitzmon," Fairymon replied. 

"You never let me have any fun. Shucks…" 

"This is no time for games like she said," Chakkoumon replied. 

"Well, now that we know what we're dealing with. What's next?" Lowemon asked. "We failed to prevent Pharaohmon from absorbing the Sailors' powers. I feel I'm responsible for not saving them." 

"Don't bring this all on yourself," Yugi said. "There's nothing you could have done. He was simply too much and had this sneak attack planned from the start." 

"Now there's something we really need to know," Gallantmon said. "We need to know who you really are, legendary warriors. No more secrets. We can't hide anything from each other if we hope to defeat Pharaohmon." 

"Lose the Halloween costumes and reveal your identities," Joey stated. 

"We didn't want to eventually show our true identities, but you're right. No more secrets," Ardhamon responded to his wishes. "All right, guys. Power down…" 

As soon as the leader said that, the six legendary warriors powered down from their warrior forms. Their bodies set off bright auras of light and they transformed back to their normal civilian forms. Everyone else looks on in astonishment to look into the faces of the true identities to the legendary warriors. 

"Whoa! They're kids just like us!" Kazu exclaimed. "I'm tripping out here!" 

"Who would ever think kids could turn into digimon?" Kenta wondered. 

"Duh! Don't you think you're friends there can merge with their partners?!" Felinismon snapped. "Think before you speak." 

"Wow, you really told them, Felinismon," Jeri said. 

"Sometimes you need to straighten out these kind of men. We, girls, need to stick together." 

"I guess you're right…" 

Takuya steps forward and looks into the eyes of Gallantmon. The exalted knight knew what he must do. He nods over to Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon. The megas powered down and de-digivolved back to their separate forms. 

"Whoa! You've got to be kidding me?!" Tomoki cried out. 

The Tamers had now returned into their civilian forms and were standing alongside their digimon partners. Takato and Guilmon stepped forward to make contact with Takuya. 

"Wow, you can also turn into a digimon, too," Takuya said. 

"Likewise…" 

"Sorry for keeping our identities a secret but we had to know if you really were not working for Pharaohmon." 

"Us? No way! We'd never work for that monster." 

"That's good to know. I'm Takuya Kanbara." 

"Takato Matsuda." 

"Wow, two goggle heads. Who would have thought?" Rika wondered. "Man, they'd better not start hanging out more often. They might as well start up an initiation for goggle heads across the world." 

"But it is quite amusing, Rika," Renamon said. 

"You got that right, foxy," Inumon said. 

"Look. I don't know about you, pee wees, but all this talk about the tournament is making me anxious," Impmon said. 

"So you're planning on entering too?" Terriermon said. 

"Yeah and I hope we meet eventually, bunny boy! I'm going to slap the taste outta ya mouth! Ka-peesh?!" 

"You got yourself a date there, Brooklyn." 

"Huh? What did you call me?" 

"Oh and these two are my Tamer allies. This red-head is Rika Nonaka." 

"And better known as the Digimon Queen. Better remember that or I'll make you remember." 

"And this is Henry Wong." 

"Nice to meet you, legendary warrior." 

"Ah, just call me Takuya. I'm not even on duty now. Now to introduce you to my friends. This blonde chick is Izumi." 

"I'm blonde but I'm not dense." 

"This big kid is Junpei." 

"I'm only big-boned. Got any chocolate bars I can split with ya?" 

"The little squirt is Tomoki. These two are the brothers: Kouji and Kouichi." 

"Wow, so you six are really the legendary warriors. It's an honor," Takato said. "These guys are our digimon partners. This is Guilmon." 

"Howdy ho, legendary warriors!" 

"The other two are Renamon and the charismatic Terriermon." 

"If you smell what the Terriester is cooking!" 

"These two goofballs with the Guardromon are Kenta and Kazu. The girl with Felinismon is Jeri." 

"Don't forget me, Calumon! Culu!" 

"And me! Yours truly, Impmon!" 

"Sorry but I thought your name was Brooklyn," Terriermon teased the imp. 

"La! La! I'm not listening to you, helicopter head!" 

"And I'm Himura Tsubasa," Himura spoke up. "This is my partner, Inumon." 

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Himura's little sister, Yui Tsubasa. This is my new partner, Dark Gabumon." 

"I'm Yugi Muto." 

"Whoa?! Winner of Duelist and Battle City tournaments?!" Takuya exclaimed. "You're the only guy to have beaten Seto Kaiba! You're known all over the world!" 

"I guess my reputation has spread over the world. These are my friends. The girl standing next me is Tea. The two boys are Joey and Tristan." 

"We're definitely his close buds but we ain't boys," Joey stated. 

"We're definitely men's men," Tristan replied. 

"Well, you two sure do act like boys," Tea muttered. 

"Wow, it's awesome that you all know each other," Takuya stated. "We all share a common enemy." 

"I know and it's all up to us together if we hope to defeat Pharaohmon on our own." 

"Then we're all in agreement," Yugi said. "Let us be sure to contact one another if anything unusual occurs." 

"In the meantime, we'll see these two weeks to prepare ourselves," Himura said. "As a matter of fact, Tamers. I ask of you to meet me over at my place for a group discussion. I know of a way we can train our digimon to their fullest potentials." 

"You have something in mind?" Henry asked. 

"Yeah. But I'll explain it all to you tomorrow. Besides, it's getting late as we speak." 

"You're right and our families must be worried about our whereabouts," Izumi replied. 

"Well, I guess we'll see each other again, Takato. It was cool to finally meet you," Takuya said. 

"You too, Takuya. What are you guys going to do about training?" 

"Oh don't worry about us. We'll find something that will prepare us," Kouji said. "We have two weeks. That's more than enough time." 

"But you guys better use it wisely," Rika said. "Hey blondie. Make sure to whip those boys into shape." 

"You don't have to tell me twice." 

"We had better get going too, but we really need a ride back home!" Joey panicked. "Our hometown is about thirty minutes from here!" 

"No need to panic, Joey," Felinismon said. "I'll simply teleport you guys back to Domino City." 

"Oh… Whew, here I was all worried…" 

"You were panicking," Tristan muttered. 

_"Sometimes I wonder how Joey even finds his way home,"_ Tea thought. 

"Felinismon. Will you come back?" Jeri asked. 

"Don't worry, kiddo. Just stay here and I'll meet you. That a deal?" 

"That sounds good." 

"Ok, Yugi. I'm ready to take you guys home." 

"Thank you, Felinismon." 

"No, I should thank you. If it weren't for you, I would have perished at the hands of Pharaohmon. I'm relieved to have been brought back to reality." 

As soon as Yugi and his friends gathered around Felinismon, she immediately transports them together out from the park area. The legendary warrior team walks off after finishing up with their farewells with the Tamers. 

"Well, that was a surprise," Henry said. "Who would have thought there would be kids that turn into digimon… Then again, I have a feeling that there could be more." 

"What'ca mean by that Henry?" Terriermon asked. 

"Oh nothing… Just a thought…" 

"You think way too much." 

_"Two weeks. That's all we have to prepare ourselves,"_ Takato thought. _"Pharaohmon. You've got yourself a deal. We accept and I promise that we'll meet in the end. I hope it comes down to you and me."_

Elsewhere, Inumon finds Renamon finishing a conversation with Rika and walks over towards her. The canine puts a hand over the fox's shoulder, which catches her off guard. 

"Inumon! You nearly killed me there for a moment. What do you want?" 

"I need to talk to you for a minute." 

"About what?" the vulpine asked suspiciously. 

"Come. Let's talk this over in private." 

With that said, Inumon takes Renamon's hand walks her through the forest. Himura sighs to himself in shame. 

"Oh, Inumon… You're up to your antics again." 

"I told you that mutt has a dirty mind," Dark Gabumon said with a nod. "But nobody wanted to believe me." 

"Dark Gabumon. You're going to protect me, are you?" Yui said. 

"Of course, Yui." 

"Thank you…" 

Inumon led Renamon into the middle of the forest and steps away from the fox. He cleared his throat and makes eye contact with Renamon. 

"So, what's the deal, Inumon? You're up to no good…" 

"Renamon. When do you think you're every going to digivolve into Priestess Mode?" 

"Huh? What do you mean a Priestess Mode, Inumon?" 

"Don't you know about that already, Renamon? Sakuyamon has another form: the Priestess Mode." 

"Priestess mode…" 

"Well, I admit that I don't know very much about Priestess Mode. But I do know that as a Priestess, Sakuyamon's spiritual powers get stronger. It's strong enough to send a ghost or apparition digimon to the dark area. I bet as a priestess, you can stop or even seal Pharaohmon's dark energy." 

"Really? Sakuyamon really has another mode? Do I have a chance to reach this priestess mode? Can I really get that much stronger, Inumon?" 

Inumon immediately responds to Renamon as he gave peace signs on both hands and started blushing happily. 

"Sure you can do it, Renamon! You're the best!" 

"Umm…" 

In response, Renamon froze in place with a anime sweat drop over her forehead. She stops to slightly smile to Inumon. 

"I hate to admit it, but thank you. You helped me a lot there." 

"I'm glad. This noble mongrel has managed to help you out with something, my pretty fox. I'm sure you will become this Priestess mode soon." 

Inumon slowly approaches Renamon and holds out his right hand. 

"Can I ask you something, Renamon? Would you like to go out on a date with me?" 

"A date? You and me?" 

As soon as Renamon felt her heart warm up to Inumon, she nearly melted into the mongrel's arms. However, the happy and romantic moment was abruptly put to an end. Inumon had reverted back to his perverted old self and placed his hand over her butt. He massages her butt and chuckled to himself. 

"Oh, yes. Just you and me, Renamon…" 

_"Damn him…"_

A vein popped out from Renamon's forehead as she closed up her right fist. With one right hand swing, Renamon levels Inumon and lays him out with a knockout punch. The canine was left sprawled on the ground with a huge lump over his head. Renamon had her back turned on the perverted Inumon. 

_"Wow… I lvoe this fox. She's cute when she's mad."_

"Stupid mongrel. I almost agreed to go out with you!" 

Looking on from within the forest was Rika, Himura, Yui and Dark Gabumon. The Digimon Queen nods with satisfaction while Himura covers his face in shame. 

"See? I told you so!" Dark Gabumon ranted on. "He clearly has no respect for the ladies." 

"I still don't get it," Yui said. "Inumon can be so weird at times…" 

"Let's get going everyone. It's already past our curfew," Himura said. "I'm sure Takato and the other guys have left ahead of us." 

As soon as Inumon picks himself up from the ground, the remaining members of the team departed from the park. Himura and Yui were the last ones to leave. Ever since Pharaohmon had laid his eyes on Yui, Himura knew that his sister could be a likely target candidate for the demon. 

"Himura?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Will you stay with me tonight?" 

"Why?" 

"Just to protect me." 

"You have Dark Gabumon look after you." 

"Just for one night… Please…" 

Himura nods in reply to his little sister's demands. 

"Ok, but for this one night." 

"Thank you, big brother. In return, we can go take a walk around town tomorrow." 

"Sounds like a good idea. It will take our minds off of Pharaohmon for a while until we gather the Tamers for the meeting." 

"I don't mean to be a nag, but can we get going right away?" Inumon asked. 

"Man, you're really being an annoying pest," Dark Gabumon muttered. 

"Takes one to know one." 

"What did you say?!" 

"C'mon, you two. You're going to have to get along," Yui implied. 

"Me get along with this mutt? Ha, that'd be the day." 

"I'd rather have Pharaohmon kick my ass than ever becoming friends with this loser." 

"Will you two just shut it?!" Himura cries out angrily. 

As they departed from the park, a group of teens were gathered together outside of a coffee shop. Dimitro had heard the announcement concerning the tournament. This has now managed to rekindle he and his partners' interests. 

"A tournament, huh? Well, this has grown to be more interesting than I expected," Dimitro said. "Now, we know the identities of the six legendary warriors. It's our perfect opportunity to test thee power against them. We'll determine whether they or we will be qualified to enter the tournament." 

**Shinjuku Park**

Pharaohmon landed right at the very spot where he first arrived in the real world. He looks out at the former den of Guilmon and marches his way towards it. 

"Ah, memories. This is the exact spot where I arrived in the first place. With my power fully intact, I can use the power of my scepter to open up the portal leading to the Underworld." 

Once he made his way into the den, he points out his scepter and started to chant in tongue. The scepter unleashes a beam of dark magic, which slowly began to open up a portal leading through into the Underworld. The Underworld is said to be ruled over by the legendary Lord Anubimon. He, much like the sovereigns have authority over the four sections of the digital world, has full authority over the Underworld. He determines who returns to the digital world and who is to be sealed away in imprisonment. Basilikmon was amongst those sealed away because he was considered a dangerous fugitive, who nearly had taken over the Underworld. 

"Perfect. Once I release Basilikmon from his imprisonment, I will continue to do what it takes to break down Himura emotionally once I capture his beloved sister." 

As the portal widened, Pharaohmon took the opportunity to step through. The landscape was purely dark with little signs of light. Standing before him was a dark prison with many imprisoned digimon inside, including the evil Basilikmon. 

"Yes, I sense that Basilikmon is inside. I'll by past these foolish guards and get inside…" 

Pharaohmon quickly phases out through the darkness and magically transports himself inside the prison halls. The cell rooms contained some of the most gruesome and ruthless evil digimon ever to grace the digital world. Pharaohmon walks down the aisle and eyed each criminal digimon. Some of which were begging to be released. Suddenly, he stumbles across a locked steel door tightly shut. This was suppose ably the prison of Basilikmon. 

"Basilikmon. So you are in there. Time to become a free digimon." 

**"STOP!!"**

The loud call stopped Pharaohmon at his tracks as a large serpent-like digimon came shooting out from the darkness. Pharaohmon managed to leap away at the last minute and came into contact with what looked like a Seadramon. The serpent hissed deeply and lashes out at Pharaohmon. Unlike many Seadramons, this one has his eyes completely shut and slashed. It appeared that he was blind, yet he was able to sense out Pharaohmon's dark presence. 

"Who dares to intrude and break open the seal to Basilikmon's prison?! What kind of evil would ever release this heartless monster?!" 

"Ah, it's you Seadramon… I got a glimpse of you through Himura's memories." 

"Himura?! Himura Tsubasa?! What do you know about him?!" 

"I know that he had lost a dearly beloved friend by the name of Kotori. She died at the hands of Basilikmon. I wish to release Basilikmon to grant him retribution against his enemies. More specifically: Himura and Inumon." 

"How dare you mention the name of my 'Little Bird!' You have no right to refer to her by that name! You monster! I will not let you break the seal to Basilikmon's prison! You will have to go through me! You'll have to kill me if you wish to release him!" 

"I don't wish to kill you. You're not even worth my time. With my dark magic alone, I can put you to sleep." 

"I've had it to hear from you! Now leave!" 

Pharaohmon chuckles at Seadramon's threats. The serpent lashes out at the demon and attempts to mount an attack. That is until Pharaohmon stopped him at his tracks by wielding his scepter. He immediately puts down Seadramon with his dark magic and puts him the sleep. 

"That ought to take care of that nuisance. Now!" 

Pharaohmon's body started to increase in muscular mass and gathered enough dark energy to increase his strength. He steps forward and slams a single fist through the steel door. The fist's force was strong enough to push down the steel door. In response to the noise, a pair of crimson eyes appeared through the darkness of the chamber. 

"Who dares to release me from my prison?! Identify yourself." 

"Basilikmon. It's good to finally have met you." 

"Yes, but I'm glad that you have managed to free me from my prison. It's been too long!" 

As Basilikmon came into view, his appearance was perhaps the most repulsive. He erected himself over Pharaohmon and widened his jaws. Basilikmon is described as a long, green snake with streaks of spikes throughout his back His belly was coated with a yellow pigmentation. His eyes were revealed to be a neon-yellowish fade color and purple streaks were decorated under his eyelids. Basilikmon's fangs were long than that of a rattlesnake's and dripped with deadly venom. On his forehead was a cracked red ruby, which perhaps conceals his power. 

"Basilikmon. How would you like another opportunity to seek vengeance upon the friends of Kotori? How would you like to kill Himura and his mongrel digimon partner?" 

"Revenge? On Himura Tsubasa and Inumon? Yesssss… Perfect! You've read my mind. By the way, who do I ask am I speaking with?" 

"My apologies, Basilikmon. You may call me Pharaohmon." 

"What?! The same Pharaohmon feared by the sovereigns and nearly took over the digital world?! My lord… It's an honor to finally be graced by your presence." 

The demonic snake kneels in front of Pharaohmon and bowed his head accordingly. 

"I'd like you to enter my tournament. There you can take out your frustrations out on Inumon." 

"A tournament just to get my jaws on Inumon? Yes, anything! That mongrel and the boy shall die for what they've done to me." 

"Now, let us leave this retched prison." 

"I have a suggestion." 

"What is that?" 

"How about you free some of the prisoners here? I bet some of them are anxious to be freed to participate in this tournament. Each one has a desire to wreck vengeance upon those detestable humans." 

"That's an good idea, Basilikmon. I've been many to recruit the most vile and heartless of virus digimon." 

"Another question. What should we do with Seadramon?" 

"Him? He's no concern to us. Leave him. But if he dares to interfere, I'll strike him down and finish him myself." 

"Good. I was beginning to become annoyed by his antics. Do you hear that, Seadramon? I'm back! Soon that boy will join your 'Little Bird' in eternal limbo! Ha! Ha!" 

Seadramon slowly regains consciousness but manages to play 'dead' for the time being. He had just gathered the necessary information about Pharaohmon's tournament and would warn Anubimon. 

_"That's what you think, Basilikmon. You may have escaped, but Anubimon will get to the bottom of this. I cannot believe that Pharaohmon would ever reappear after such a long time… Himura and the others… Do they know about this? They have to be warned about Basilikmon's release… Kotori… I'm sorry… I failed to keep that demon sealed, but I promise that he will not harm another living soul again…"_

**March 23, 2003**

**Katsuya Residence. 7:30 A.M.**

The next morning has finally come with the bright sun looming over the entire Shinjuku city district. Since it was Sunday, nearly everyone would use this day to relax and spend time with their families at Sunday morning gathers, including picnics. 

For the Katsuya residence, both of the Tsusba sibling's godparents had to work today. The godmother, Maya, runs a flower shop and needed to go to open the shop. The godfather, Hiroshi, left earlier in the morning to attend work at the local hospital. They had taken Yui and Himura as their children since the sibling's parents were killed in a tragic automobile accident several years ago. 

Himura and Yui were left to take care of the house until their godmother would return by noon. This would give Himura some time to go to the local cemetery to visit their parents' graves. 

Himura picked up a patch of flowers. One for his mother, another for his father and another for an old friend of his. He gathered everything he needed and motioned over to Inumon. 

"You sure you don't want to wake Yui?" 

"I'm sure, Inumon. She's sleeping peacefully." 

"Ok then." 

With that said, Himura walks out the door with Inumon accompanying him. Everyone was gone from the house with the exceptions of Yui and Dark Gabumon. 

As for Yui, she was deep asleep but then started to struggle under her covers. Her forehead was sweating. She was merely struggling but then started to thrash about in her sleep. 

"No… No! Himura! Inumon! Dark Gabumon!" the girl screamed. 

_Dream sequence _

Yui found herself in the middle of a dark room with very little sources of light. The landscape looked very similar to the Underworld. She was worrying over the absence of her brother and the digimon. 

**"Himura! Inumon! Dark Gabumon! Why am I all alone?!"**

Suddenly, the little girl listened and heard a sinister, feminine laugh. Yui looks ahead to find a pair of crimson eyes glowing. 

**"Who are you?!"**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I'm Yui Tsubasa!"**

**"I'm Yui Tsubasa!"**

Yui heard her own voice echoing back yet it had a more older and mature tone to it. It was not pure and child-like. She steps away as the eyes came closer. 

**"Get away from me! What did you do to my brother?!"**

**"I can assure you little Yui that he won't ever come. As a matter of fact, you'll never see your brother again because you will become nothing more than a distant memory, Yui Tsubasa. A memory… A memory…"**

**"Leave me alone! Himura!"**

As soon as she screamed, a hand reached out and grabbed Yui by the neck. The figure brings Yui closer to him and embraces her into a hug. 

**"There… There… Yui Tsubasa… Everything will be all right. You will be gone. You won't ever have to endure painful memories of your parents' deaths. You'll be a free soul. I will make the pain go away."**

**"Him-ura…"**

The mysterious feminine figure extracted a pair of claws and raised them over Yui's back. The girl thrashed around to break free of the figure's grasp but failed to do so. The claws hand came down and struck Yui across her back. Yui screamed out until… 

End of dream sequence 

Yui immediately sits up from her bed and awakens herself from the nightmare. Her forehead was embedded with a layer of sweat and her eyes were widened in fear. She touched her back and was relieved to know that the claws didn't kill her. 

"It was just a dream…" 

"Yui! Are you okay?!" Dark Gabumon asked with concern. 

"I'll be fine, Dark Gabumon. What a nightmare… Who was that woman in my dream? She said her name was Yui Tsubasa. That's my name. She even sounded almost like me yet she was an older woman…" 

"You must have had a whacked out dream, Yui. Pharaohmon must have really gotten to you." 

"You think so? That was scary… What if this woman knows him… Could he be really after me even in my dreams?" 

"Impossible. Nobody can interfere with your dreams." 

"We'll see… I have to let Himura know. Where is he anyway?" 

"He left for the cemetery. He and Inumon left about twenty minutes ago." 

"Oh? We'll wait for them then." 

With that said, Yui jumps out from her bed and brushes her long, dark blue hair. She steps out of her room and into the bathroom. Yui takes a look at herself in the mirror and opens up the cabinet to grab her toothbrush. As she closed the cabinet door, Yui turned to find a different person through the mirror reflection. Rather than seeing herself, Yui saw a tall, pale-skinned woman with a ninja mask and long, dark blue hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes emitted a sinister crimson glow. Yui jumps back in fear and trembled uncontrollably. She sits up and looks across the mirror. To her satisfaction, she saw her own reflection once again. 

"Now I'm really losing it… Oh, Himura. Come home soon…" 

**Local Shinjuku Family Cemetery. 8:00 A.M.**

At a beautiful morning, the sunshine skies loomed over the ominous scenery within Shinjuku cemetery. Himura kneeled before two gravestone tombs and laid a pair of flowers for them. After giving a prayer and singing a song, Himura sits up and wipes a tear from his right eye. Inumon was standing beside Himura. The tombs read the following: 

**Kenshin Tsubasa  
A wonderful husband, a loyal friend and a good father  
We will miss you **

Miaka Tsubasa  
A lovely mother, a loyal friend and a wonderful wife 

The boy was hesitant to speak but would have felt terrible if he didn't. He started to speak up towards his parents' graves. 

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Himura said after placing another pair of roses for the graves. 

_"Poor guy. He and Yui must have struggled after their parents' deaths. He's been through so much,"_ Inumon said in thought. 

"I wish I could be able to see you. Yui is able to see people's spirits here, but she told me that she couldn't see you. I guess you both already departed for the after life." 

Himura felt a little stupid for talking in front of his parents' tombs without knowing if they could hear him or not. 

"I don't know about you, but a lot happened with me while I was in that coma after the accident. I was down there in the Underworld. I met my best friend there and her digimon partner. Some of those digimon were very friendly and kind-hearted, but there were some that were cruel." 

He looks over to Inumon and nods to him. 

"Mom. Dad. Allow me to introduce you to my digimon partner, Inumon. Inumon. Say hello to my parents…" 

"Err… Um, hello there, Mr. and Mrs. Tsubasa." 

That was all Inumon could ever say since he wasn't sure what to say to a couple he had never met before. Just then, Inumon and Himura heard the calls of a girl's voice. 

"Himura? Is that you?" 

The two males turned to find Jeri and Felinismon walking towards them. The girl was wearing light green t-shirt, yellow running pants and white tennis shoes. Himura was surprised to find them in the cemetery with him. 

"Jeri? Felinismon? What are you two doing here?" Himura asked surprisingly. 

"I was here visiting my mother's tomb," Jeri replied. "You see. It's her anniversary today." 

This statement alone was enough to surprise even Himura. He had no idea that the girl had lost her mother as a child. Inumon had an idea that came to mind. He looks to Himura and then to Jeri. 

"Hey, um… Felinismon. I want to talk to you alone." 

Inumon walks past Himura and takes Felinismon by her arm. The feline was confused by the canine's actions and struggles by fidgeting her arms wildly. He drags Felinismon along as they left the two children to talk to each other alone. 

"Don't worry, Himura. We'll be back in a few minutes." 

"Whenever you say not to worry, then, I have to be worried," Himura said. 

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Jeri asked. 

"Um… er… Never mind." 

Jeri giggled slightly and watched Felinismon thrashing about in Inumon's perverted hands. 

As soon as they left Jeri and Himura alone, Inumon takes Felinismon into the forests. The feline turns around as she felt Inumon's hand over her butt. She turns around and wallops him in the head with her fist. Much like Renamon, a single punch from Felinismon had laid out Inumon. 

"What's the meaning of this, mongrel?! Ugh, no wonder Renamon wants to kill you so bad." 

Inumon sits up with another large lump over his head. 

"Gee, that hurts! I just wanted Himura to talk alone with Jeri Maybe she can make Himura to open up more." 

"Hum? What do you mean by that, Inumon?" 

"Shhh, just watch." 

Jeri and Himura turned around to face the tombs of the Tsubasa couple. Jeri read the graves and lets out a deep sigh. 

"So, those are your parents' tombs?" Jeri asked. 

"Yes. They died in a car accident two years ago," Himura replied. "That's why I wear these bandages on my face. I was with them when the accident occurred." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." 

"It's okay. Besides that, I'm here to visit another person." 

"Another person? Who exactly?" 

Himura leads Jeri through the cemetery and introduces her towards another tomb. Jeri blinked in confusion as Himura placed a rose over the tomb. She hunches over to read the tombstone. 

Meanwhile, Felinismon and Inumon were hiding above a tree nearby. They saw what was taking place with the two children. Felinismon still didn't get what was transpiring. 

"Ah, good. They're visiting her tomb," Inumon whispered. 

"Her tomb? Who's the owner of that tomb?" 

Jeri looks up at Himura with a tear dripping from her right eye. 

"Kotori Ayanami? Was she your friend, Himura?" 

"Yes. She was my best friend. I met her in the Underworld when I was in a coma. I didn't know when or how, but my soul somehow was sent to the dark area." 

"I see…" 

"She was very prideful, arrogant and had a Seadramon as her partner." 

"Prideful and arrogant? She seems almost like Rika used to be." 

"Well I don't know about that. Anyway, we always used to fight and argue with each other. Nothing could have gotten through to her thick head. But we were forced to work together by the guardians of paradise to defeat Basilikmon. Unlike the two of us, Inumon and Seadramon got along very well like brothers. All of that changed after an incident with a Fangmon, we began to understand each other's feelings and became the best of friends." 

"Who are the Guardians of Paradise and this Basilikmon?" 

"The Underworld consists of two areas. The Dark area is hell itself and the light area is paradise. The guardians are a Goddramon and a Holydramon. As for Basilikmon… Well, Basilikmon was a very cruel digimon. Believe me, you don't want to meet him. Also, he… He…" 

"He what? What did he do?" 

"He's responsible for Kotori's death. He killed her." 

Jeri gasped in horror. She couldn't believe that a digimon had killed a human. She never thought she would hear that a digimon would be responsible for a human's death, yet she knew that Himura was hiding something. 

"Himura, I feel as though you're not telling me everything. What really happened between you, Kotori and Basilikmon?" 

"My… My fault…" 

"What?" 

"It's my fault she's in that tomb! She sacrificed herself to save me!" 

Himura started to yell as his eyes swelled up with tears. Those same tears were rolling down his face. He kneeled in front of Kotori's tomb and cried in sorrow. Himura could remember those last moments with Kotori as if it were yesterday. 

_Flashback to past _

"Himura!! Look out!!" a blue-haired girl screamed out. 

Before Himura knew it, he gasped in utter horror as Kotori jumped in front of the boy to allow Basilikmon's poison arrows to penetrate her body. Kotori screamed out as each arrow punctured through her flesh and knocked her away. Fortunately, Himura caught her before her body plummeted to the ground. 

Metal Seadramon and Youkai Inumon gasped in horror when they saw Kotori's bloody form in Himura's arms. 

**"KOTORI!!"** screamed Metal Seadramon. 

The metallic sea serpent rushes over towards them while Youkai Inumon kept Basilikmon busy. This allowed Metal Seadramon to check over his partner, Kotori. She managed to mutter a few words despite the pain she was currently enduring. 

"Himura… Seadramon…" 

"Kotori. Please, you can't die! We promised we would be back to the real world together. You can't die!" 

"Kotori…" Metal Seadramon whispered as tears began to roll down his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, guys… cough I guess… I can't… cough" 

"Kotori. You're going to be all right! Please, hold on!" Himura cried out with anguish. 

Just then, Kotori touched the boy's soft face with her bloodstained hand and smiled weakly. 

"Remember… You guys… were… the best… thing… that ever happened… to me… I… love… all of you." 

"KOTORI!" Himura cried. "Don't you…" 

"Himura…" she managed to whisper. 

Those were her last words. Kotori's head dropped to the side and her body went limp. 

"Kotori…" Metal Seadramon muttered. 

"Kotori!! Don't you die on me, damn it!" 

The boy brought Kotori's body closer towards him and cried over her limp form. 

"Don't you die on me!! **KOTORI!!!!**" 

Finally, Kotori's body vanished into a cloud of data. The group couldn't believe what had just happened just now. Kotori was forever gone and has died before their very eyes. Himura cried out her name for the last time while Metal Seadramon roars with a mixture of sorrow, sadness and anger. His roars were much deeper than that of a demon. 

Suddenly, they turned their attention to the battle at hand. They watched as Youkai Inumon hit the ground hard while being transformed into stone. 

"INUMON!!" shouted Himura ash he rushes over to his partner. 

Metal Seadramon stood his ground, emotionless. He still couldn't believe that his best friend and partner was gone forever. He had promised to always protect his "Little Bird" from everything. Kotori has died in front of her very own eyes. 

"Aww, what's the matter, Metal Seadramon? An ex-Dark Master is crying over the death of a mere human? I always knew of the four Dark Masters, you were the weakest one," Basilikmon said as he began to cackle like a madman possessed. 

Himura glares at the demented serpent and growled deeply. How could such a heartless soul say what he had just said? Suddenly, Himura gasped as he watched Metal Seadramon lashed out his metallic tail and slashed his own eyes. This action surprised even Basilikmon. 

"You're a fool! You just blinded yourself!" 

"To defeat you and to avenge Kotori, I will do everything I can to win!" roared Metal Seadramon. 

The metallic serpent glared towards Basilikmon, even though he couldn't see the villain. On the other hand, he could feel out Basilikmon's dark energy flowing through his form. 

Just then, Metal Seadramon attacked Basilikmon wildly like a hungry dragon. Himura was seeing this battle ensuing. He had never seen Seadramon like this before. It seemed as though the serpent was possessed by the devil himself. Though, he couldn't blame the serpent. Basilikmon was responsible for the murder of Kotori. 

**"RIVER OF POWER!!"**

The powerful blast from Metal Seadramon penetrates Basilikmon. The evil demon cried out in pain and the ruby embedded on his forehead shattered. As Basilikmon lost power and collapsed to the ground, Youkai Inumon's stone effect wore off and was returned to normal. 

The boy did not respond to his partner but only hugged Youkai Inumon and cried deeply in his arms. The demon dog digimon didn't understand what had taken place. However, he did realize that Kotori was missing in action. 

"Curse you insectsss…" Basilikmon hissed. 

Before Basilikmon could do anything, a powerful energy beam paralyzed him. Everyone looked across to find the source of the beam. They saw Anubimon above them with his Cerberumon army staring and growling at the treacherous villain. Himura remembered that once Basilikmon's ruby was destroyed, all of the digimon turned to stone by the dark serpent would be restored to normal. 

"It's all over, Basilikmon. It will be my pleasure to judge you right now," Anubimon yelled angrily. 

Basilikmon would now suffer the consequences of his actions. 

End of flashback 

Himura was sitting on the ground with Jeri kneeling next to him. Like a caring mother, Jeri took his right hand and caressed it with care. 

"Anubimon sealed Basilikmon to the worst part of the dark area and I returned to my body. After I was released from the hospital, I lived a new life with my godparents. Eventually, Inumon showed up one day and said he would live with me because of the mess with Basilikmon. Some digimon managed to escape from the dark area. Fortunately, most of them were champion-levels. Inumon can handle them. As for Seadramon, he's guarding the sealed tomb of Basilikmon to make sure that he's never sealed again. He refused to have his sight restored because without Kotori, he prefers to remain blind." 

As Himura finished his long, painful story, Jeri looked into him with sadness across her face. 

"Oh, Himura… I'm so sorry to hear this. You've been through so much pain." 

"I've tried everything to live through it. It's very difficult. But you seem to understand." 

"Of course. Himura…" 

Jeri stands up on her feet and takes Himura by the hands. She calmly puts her hand over his bandaged face and slowly removes it. 

"Himura… I understand why you put these bandages over your face. You're trying everything you can to hide away the painful memories." 

"You can tell?" 

"Yes. If there's anything that the deaths of my mother and Leomon taught me, their deaths taught me to overcome the grief and remember the good times spent with them. I have friends that will stand with me. Takato. Yugi. Henry. Joey. Rika. Tea. Kazu. Kenta. Tristan. Suzie. The digimon. Now Felinismon, you, Dark Gabumon and Yui have become good friends of mine. I have many friends that I can depend on. You have to let it go. Kotori would want you to live your life at it's happiest." 

"You think she's really say that right now?" 

"Of course." 

"Jeri. Thank you for understanding." 

The girl finished taking off the bandages off of Himura and looked deeply at his face. A scar was seen across Himura's left eye. At first, she was startled by the cut but she managed to put a hand across his cheek. 

"Himura. Those wounds in your heart will go away. Believe me when I say this." 

"I do…" 

"Besides, you're really a handsome guy, Himura." 

"I am?" 

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong. Takato is cute, but you're good looking." 

"Why… Thank you." 

"Great. Now, let's get going to your house." 

"Huh?" 

"You even said yourself that you would set a meeting with us, right?" 

"Oh yeah. I'm surprised you even remembered." 

"I never forget anything. Come now…" 

Just as Jeri turned, she tripped over a rock and accidentally falls. Himura leans over to catch her but falls over on top of Jeri. The boy blushed as he looked into Jeri's eyes. 

"Himura?" 

"Jeri?" 

They inched closer in order to culminate their romantic moment. Their lips inched closer and closer. 

Inumon looks on happily as he saw his partner preparing to kiss his very first girl. Yet Felinismon wasn't so sure what to make of it. 

"Do it, Himura!!" 

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, mongrel?! You're ruining their moment!" 

Suddenly, Jeri's cell phone started going off and that immediately put an end to the romantic moment. She gets up from the ground and answered the phone. 

"Hello, Jeri Katou speaking…" 

_"Jeri! It's me, Takato! Is everything all right?"_

"Yeah. I'm over here at the cemetary and I just happened to bump into Himura." 

_"Himura? Well, ask him if the meeting is still on for today."_

"Actually, he jsut old me that he was getting back home. I'll be going with him. The meeting is still on." 

_"Ok then. We'll meet you two there then. Later!"_

Jeri shuts off her cell phone and turns to face Himura with a smile. She walks over and wraps an arm around the boy's right shoulder. 

"Come on. I'd like it if we can take a walk to your home." 

"Sure. Inumon! Felinismon! We're getting ready to leave!" 

With that said, the digimon came walking out of the forests. Felinismon steps over with Inumon walking behind her. Himura noticed another large lump on the canine's head. 

"I'm not even going to bother asking," Himura muttered. 

"It's not what you think!" Inumon exclaimed. 

"Hey, it's your fault you grabbed my butt, pervert!" Felinismon screamed. 

"Oooo, I'm going to tell this to Renamon. Let's see how she'll take it," Himura teased. 

"No! No! Don't! I don't need another lump on my head!' 

"Hey, I'd pay to see it," Felinismon said. 

"Oh you two are so silly," Jeri giggled. 

As the group headed down out of the cemetery, a Scrabmon emerged from out of the bushes and scanned Himura. The insect took notice of Kotori's tomb. 

"Excellent. Lord Pharaohmon will be grateful when tell him more about the boy. It's only a matter of time before we convert his sweet little sister into the side of darkness." 

Scrabmon takes off into the skies and flies out to inform Pharaohmon on the current situation dealing with the Tamers. 

Pharaohmon has announced an upcoming tournament and has challenged Takato's friends to participate. They only have two weeks to prepare. Basilikmon has been released from his prison and seeks vengeance on Himura. The Sailor Senshi look to Cammy as a source to restore their comrades' powers. Does this have anything to do with the Digital Priestess of legend? Himura has revealed his past to Jeri, but will he do anything to protect his sister from Pharaohmon's evil grasp? 

**[Preview]**

Takato: Hey, everyone! It's me Takato! On the next chapter, Himura gathers us Tamers to his home to tell us that Anubimon can help train us. 

Himura: With Anubimon training us, we'll be able to prepare for anything Pharaohmon has in store for us. 

Pluto: Cammy. Only you hold the key to helping Rei, Makoto and Minako to regain their powers. You must remember everything you know during your past as the Digital Priestess. 

Cammy: I'll try… 

Yusuke: Back to training with Genaki… Back to hell for me… 

Bokomon: Whew! We finally made it! 

Neemon: Yipee! 

Yugi: The Scrabmon have stolen my puzzle and the other Millennium items! 

Bakura: Give back Yugi's puzzle, you thieves! 

[The Millennium Ring reunites with Bakura and immediately revives the sinister evil himself: Yami Bakura.] 

Yami Bakura: Finally! I am free… 

Yugi: Bakura?! The evil spirit is back?! 

Yami Bakura: It seems there's someone else out there that desires the Millennium Puzzle as much as I do. 

Yui: Himura! Help me! 

Himura: You guys! That bastard has kidnapped my sister! 

Pharaohmon: Yui… Your brother was responsible for the deaths of Kotori and your parents. Make him suffer… Make him pay for causing you so much pain… He never cared for you and killed your parents just in spite of it. 

Yui: My brother… did this? He will pay! I hate him… 

[Darkness shrouded Yui as she began her transformation into an older woman with a ninja outfit. Yui Tsubasa was no more and in her place was…] 

Yui: Just call me, Nemesis… 

Takuya: Next time! 

**Preparations for the Tournament! The Birth of Nemesis, the Mistress of Darkness!**

Nemesis: Himura. You will pay for everything you've done. 

Kanius: Well, there you have it. Yui is preparing to take a turn to the dark side. By the way, I'd like to thank Youkai Youko and her cousin, Belletiger, for helping me out with the Renamon/Inumon scene, Himura/Jeri scene, the flashback with Kotori's death and allowing me to use Basilikmon and Kotori. You guys rule! 

Coral: This chapter was probably the longest you've ever written for this series. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kanius: Hell yeah it was. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be just as important. It should be up by Thursday night or Friday afternoon. Until then, keep checking back for updates! Peace! 


	21. Preparations for the Tournament! The Bir...

Kanius: Whoo-hoo! Another chapter up in a week! I certainly have a lot of time in my hands. Unfortunately, I have only about three and half weeks until school starts again. Boo! But I plan to write as much chapters as I can for this story and hope to reach as far as the first matches of the tournament itself. 

Coral: Speaking of the tournament, how long do we have until the actual tournament begins? 

Kanius: I'd say another two chapters. I'm going to use these next two chapters wisely as they set up perfectly for the tournament. Anyway, I'd like to thank every one of you for the support. You helped to keep this story alive and running. We're only about three and a half months away from this story's one-year anniversary. Cool, huh? Well anyway, let's get this show on the road! Chapter twenty-one is well under way! Enjoy! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**Preparations for the Tournament! The Birth of Nemesis, the Mistress of Darkness!**

**Shibuya District**

With two weeks on the horizon, Takuya and his friends used their free time on this Sunday morning to gather at the local market area. It seemed Takuya wanted to start on their training ahead of schedule. 

"You mean to tell me you phoned us at eight freaking in the morning to bring our butts down here?!" Junpei bragged. 

"Yeah, it is the weekend. I was just having a nice sleep," Izumi said. "I love sleeping in on the weekends." 

"Not me. I'm glad you called us Takuya," Tomoki replied. "So, what kind of training are you going to put us through?" 

"Well… I haven't really decided that myself," Takuya said with a laugh. 

"Ugh! You dragged us out of our homes for nothing," Kouji complained. "This is a waste of our time." 

"Just let him think it over. Besides, I know a good donut joint just across three blocks from here," Kouichi implied. 

"Ooh! You've just read my mind, Kouichi! I never think on an empty stomach!" Takuya said with a brightened face. "I'm buying for all!" 

"That's really cool of you, Takuya." 

"Don't mention it squirt. I have to spend my money on something besides video games. What do you say? Then we can get reading for training." 

"I can't wait. I'm so kicking your butts, boys." 

"Heh, I'd like to see you try sweets," Junpei whispered. 

"Don't think I didn't hear that, Junpei. I'm so going to take advantage of this training and sharpen Fairymon's skills. Just you wait and see. You're looking at the tournament winner he- Hey! I'm not done talking!" 

"Sorry, Izumi, but our stomachs are craving for some donuts," Takuya said. "C'mon on before we eat without you." 

"Ugh, boys…" 

As Takuya and his friends walked down the path, they were being watched upon by two older teens. The teens happened to be none other than Dimitro and Vega James Hunter. 

"Is that them, Dimitro? Vega asked. 

"That's them all right. We're looking at Agunimon and the other five legendary warriors walking before thee," replied Dimitro. 

"Heh, good. Now we'll be able to test out their abilities." 

Dimitro steps out from a electronics shop, removes his shades and locks his eyes on the departing children. 

"That's right, kids. Eat to your hearts content. Train like you've never trained before. For soon you shall be facing thee." 

With that said, Dimitro put back on his shades and walks back to meet with Vega in the electronics store. 

"Be sure to contact our two colleagues, Dimitro." 

"Don't worry. They know where to meet us. The same place where those kids are heading… Tell me. Are you up for a little nice walk in the park?" 

**Katsuya Residence. 8:40 A.M.**

After fixing her bed and putting on a clean pair of jeans and a sleeves shirt, Yui came walking downstairs with Dark Gabumon by her side. She was still trembling from the scary image she had claimed to see through the mirror. She claimed that a sinister woman was staring at her through the mirror. 

"Yui. You must have been seeing things. You just probably had some crazy illusion from your dream," Dark Gabumon comforted his partner. 

"No, I swear that a woman was in the mirror. She looked really scary." 

"Oh, let's not talk about that now. Aren't you hungry?" 

"Why should I think about food when I just had a bad-" 

Suddenly, the girl's words were cut off as her stomach started to grumble. Her cheeks blushed and Yui managed to giggle slightly. 

"Well, I can't ignore an empty stomach. C'mon, let's go see what we can fix up." 

"Don't you think your godparents will be worried that an animal like myself?" 

"Oh no. As long as you pretend to be my stuffed animal, then everything is fine. It works when Inumon shrinks down into Kouinumon." 

"That mutt managed to blend himself in well." 

Yui founds a tray of cookies left over from the other night. She had remembered that she and her godmother had baked some cookies. She snatched herself a handful of cookies and split some up with Dark Gabumon. 

"Here. How would you like some sugar cookies? That should supply us with enough energy for us today." 

"Oh, those cookies look so delicious." 

"They are. Try some out." 

Dark Gabumon quickly snared some of the cookies and stuffed them down his mouth without hesitation. To his delight, the digimon licked his lips to taste the sugar left from the cookies. Yui giggles to her digimon and hands him another cookie. 

"You must have been hungry, Dark Gabumon." 

"I haven't eaten since my first encounter with the mutt. Can you really blame me?" 

"Well, no… You said Himura left before eight, right?" 

"That's right. He and Inumon left to go to some cemetery." 

"He could have woken me to go with him. I wanted to pay my respects to momma and poppa." 

Just then, the back door opened up to Yui's surprise. She looked ahead to find Himura walking in with Inumon. 

"Himura!" 

"Yui? What are you doing up so early?" 

"Shame on you. Why didn't you wake me?" 

"I figured you were sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to wake you up." 

"Still… Oh, who's that with you?" 

With that said, Jeri came walking in with Felinismon accompanying her. Jeri takes notice of Yui and waves to her. 

"Good morning, Yui. How are you?" 

"Hi, Jeri! I didn't expect you to come home with Himura." 

"We sort of bumped into each other at the cemetery. I visited my mother's grave. Hmm? I smell cookies here." 

"Me too. Are there any left for us?" Felinismon asked. 

"Sure. There's a tray full of cookies," Yui said. "Now, Inumon. You're going to have to share with Dark Gabumon." 

"Me share with this no good wolf? Hell no!" 

"There's no way you'll catch me sharing my cookies with this mutt." 

"Ugh, you two would make the perfect brothers," Felinismon said. "You even argue like you're brothers." 

"There's no way I'd ever be related to him!" both digimon males exclaimed out in unison. 

"Ok, you two cut it out," Himura said. "Jeri. Don't mind them. Want some cookies?" 

"Sure. I'd like some." 

"So, when are Takato and the others coming over?" 

"Takato told me he'd come a little later," Jeri answered. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay?" 

"No, you're more than welcome to stay. I can show you around the house," Himura said. 

"Why don't you show Jeri some of your old baby pictures?" Yui suggested. 

"Oh no! Anything but that!" 

"Why? I'd love to see those baby pictures of yours," Jeri replied. "Yui. You have to show me his baby pictures." 

As soon as the girls got together, they hurried over into the dining room to find the Tsubasa family memory book. The Tsubasa brother hurries off to stop them from finding the book. 

"Oh boy, Yui is going to show Jeri the baby pictures of Himura," said Inumon. 

"So? What's wrong with that?" Felinismon asked. 

"He gets embarrassed every time Yui shows people his infant pictures." 

"Oh boy. This is something I've got to see," Dark Gabumon said with a chuckle. 

_"Sometimes even I have to feel sorry for Himura,"_ Inumon thought. "Felinismon. Listen up. There's a good chance Pharaohmon might target Yui." 

"Target Yui? What does he want from her?" 

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of it. Let's make sure to do everything we can to protect them." 

"Now that you mention it. Yui was having some bad dreams involving some scary woman," Dark Gabumon stated. "She's been tossing and turning all night since Pharaohmon made eye contact with her." 

"A scary woman? Why didn't you do anything to comfort her?!" Inumon growled. "And you call yourself her new partner?" 

"She was dreaming about the woman! How could I have done anything about it? I haven't even this woman she speaks of!" Dark Gabumon retorted. 

"Hey, you two! Stop fighting! If any of this is true, then we have to stay close to those kids," Felinismon said. "I'll be sure to let Jeri know." 

"Same with Himura." 

Just then, the digimon heard the giggling of the girls and Himura's moaning. Inumon couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Oh Himura. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now." 

_"Don't worry, Yui. I'll do everything I can to protect you,"_ Dark Gabumon thought. _"I swear to my heart that I will prevent Pharaohmon from taking you and prove my loyalty as your partner."_

"Why don't we go see what Himura's baby pictures look like?" Felinismon asked. "Um, Dark Gabumon? Hello?" 

"Huh? What?" 

"Don't you want to go see those baby pictures Yui has been bragging about?" 

"Oh yeah. Let's go see those pictures. Get a move on, mutt!" 

"Call me that again and I'm going to stick my foot up your ass!" 

"Give it a try, punk!" 

Dark Gabumon stuck his tongue out at Inumon and scurries off through the door leading into the dining room. The canine gives chase to Dark Gabumon as if he were about to murder him. 

"Thank goddramon I don't have to baby-sit these two. I'll have to straighten them out myself if I have to." 

The feline simply sighs in grief and walks off to join the others. 

Looking on from outside a window was another Scrabmon warrior. It had previously camouflaged its energy from being detected by the digimon and Yui's spiritual awareness. The Scrabmon had finally gathered the last piece of information based on Yui. Now it would be off to deliver the report to Pharaohmon. 

**Elsehwere in Shinjuku**

The Scrabmon pair that were sent to spy on Himura and Yui had arrived at the top of an observatory tower. They waited for their master's arrival. Much to their chagrin, Pharaohmon phases in behind the insects with his scepter. 

"I take it that you've managed to gather the last pieces of information my Scrabmon." 

"Yes, my lord. We were able to learn that Himura's heart is still torn over the death of his dear friend, Kotori. He also has vowed to redeem himself by protecting his sister, Yui, with his life." 

"He loses a loved one and will vow to protect another. How amusing will it be when he loses another loved one tonight? Yes, I shall take away the person he currently vowed to protect with his dear life. Yui Tsubasa. Taking Yui away will be the dagger that stabs his heart." 

"My lord. We have another concern. You have asked us to capture Yugi's Millennium Puzzle?" 

"That is correct. You are to go to the city of Domino and steal away his puzzle. And make sure NOT to fail me. We cannot afford any failures now. We're close to completing our mission before the tournament commences in two weeks." 

"Yes, my lord. We shall not fail!" 

"See it that you don't. I shall personally capture Yui Tsubasa myself. I guarantee that she shall be converted into my new mistress by the time this day ends." 

"We're looking forward to the initiation ceremony." 

As soon as the insects flew off into the distance towards Domino City's distance, Pharaohmon sets his sights across the crowded Shinjuku city. He looked across to find the many people scattered across different city sections and chuckled deeply. 

"Yes, you enjoy your paradise humans. For soon, my blanket of darkness will shroud this planet and destroy ever last trace of this wretched human civilization. May the Dark Ages commence..." 

The evil entity immediately vanishes out from sight without a single trace. However, he was invisible to the eyes of two individuals. One of which is a woman with wavy, turquoise hair and an elegant smile. The other was a girl with a tomboyish appearance and short hair. 

"The tides of the wind has led us to the essence of evil manifesting," the woman with the turquoise hair said. 

"Indeed, but did we come too late?" 

**Shibuya Train station. 9:30 A.M.**

Many crowds were gathered at the local train terminals to catch their daily train rides. Fortunately, today was a Sunday and many people did not have to rush to go to their jobs. Sunday is the day to relax and spend time with the families. 

The day was as normal as it could have ever been. It has been that way since Pharaohmon departed from the city district. As a matter of fact, there were reports of power outages because of the effects of Pharaohmon's power. The power outrages were only temporarily as power returned to the homes of Shibuya district. 

However, that normal day would abruptly end as the echoes of a monstrous howling came from the other side of the monorail. The crowds stopped to watch a train with a monstrous appearance make a stop at the nearest terminal. The train is said to have a 'mouth' filled with razor, sharp teeth and a pair of eyes. The hollering of the train started to become noticed. 

"WOOT! WOOT! Make way for the Trailmon express! Move it along people! I don't have time for sight seeing here." 

The Trailmon immediately makes it destined stop and opens the doors. The crowd was frozen still in stunned silence since it was the first time they had seen a talking train. Out through the doors came a yellow hare with red pants and a small creature with a pink skirt of sorts around its waist. The pink-skirted creature was carrying a massive, green book, which was twice the creature's size. 

"WEEE! We made it, Bokomon!" 

"It's about darn time. I didn't think I could stand hearing you babble about through that trip. Next time, remind me to put sleeping pills in your pop soda." 

"Why?" 

"Because you're so dang annoying when you're wake!" 

"Um, don't look now but there's some humans staring at us." 

"Well that's expected you- Oh…" 

The crowd stared at the tiny digimon with astonished looks on their faces. Bokomon drags Neemon along and walks past the crowd of people. 

"Move along. There's nothing to see here people! We're on an important mission!" Bokomon exclaimed. "Neemon. Don't pick up that pre-chewed gun! You don't know where it's been!" 

"But it looks so yummy!" 

"Oh shut up!" 

A businessman turns away from the digimon comedy pair and throws away his bottle of liquor. 

"That's it! From now on, I quit drinking! Otherwise, I wouldn't have seen two talking animals walking out of a talking train. What's this world coming to?!" 

**Local Shibuya Apartment Complex in the Southern District. 9:45 AM**

The Sailor Senshi had used these remaining hours to rest up from the grueling conflict with Pharaohmon the other night. Everyone had fallen asleep with the exceptions of Rei and Setsuna. They were discussing more behind the secrets of Cammy Hino and the power of the Digital Priestess. Setsuna explained what was needed to be told. 

"I see… So my sibling was this "Digital Priestess' summoned to a place called the Digital World? It's hard to believe that she herself defeated Pharaohmon. That monster took myself, Makoto and Minako apart using that boy's body. You can't mean to tell me that she defeated that monster." 

"By looking into her past, I'm afraid to say that she did. However, she did not win alone." 

"What?" 

"She needed a weapon. The Sovereign digimon had given her. It was a sword with extraordinary power and forged by a powerful knight known as Omegamon." 

"You're still not telling me how Cammy received these powers." 

"The Sovereigns had appointed her after she stumbled through a portal leading into the Digital World. She possessed a strong spiritual awareness much like yourself. They noticed that she had obtained such ability and made a decision to increase her powers. With Omegamon gone, they needed a substitute with enough power to wield the sword." 

"My sister has to be special to have such power. It's no surprise she shares the ability to sense the supernatural like I do. That proves we are actually blood sisters." 

"Yes. Eventually, when she completed her mission, the sovereigns sent her away back to her home." 

"How long ago was this?" 

"Two years ago. However, the time lapse in the Digital World has a longer duration than here in the real world." 

"So, what you're trying to say is that a day here would equal a thousand years in the Digital World?" 

"Exactly, but I can't say precisely how long a single Earth day would equal in the Digital World." 

"If that's the case, then Pharaohmon was sealed away for the past thousand years. I take it the sovereigns erased every trace of memory from my sister that involved herself as the digital priestess." 

"Yes. She currently holds not memories of her Digital Priestess duty." 

"All right, everything is starting to make sense. Tell me. Do you know where the next portal to the digital world opens?" 

"Pharaohmon stated that he would reopen a portal within the last few days on the second week before the tournament event commences." 

"So we only have about two weeks then. Until then, we're just going to settle down. There's nothing myself, Makoto and Minako can do without our powers." 

"Which is why myself, Ami-chan, and Hotaru-chan will take action. I'm going to attempt to contact Haruka-san and Michiru-san." 

"Good. This gives me time to spend with Cammy. We have a lot of catching up to do." 

"That's a good idea, Rei. You two should bond once the portal opens up again. Perhaps, if we were to take Cammy back to the Digital World, then it's possible we can revive her memories and find the sword she wielded to defeat Pharaohmon." 

Suddenly, the door opened up and Ami came walking in rubbing her eyes. Rei and Setsuna turned around to find the genius girl sitting down in a chair. 

"Oh, did I come barging in? I apologize." 

"It's okay, Ami. We just got done discussing our plans for these next two weeks, Rei said. "We'll explain everything to you a little later." 

"How are Makoto and Minako faring with their conditions?" 

"They're still resting. It's good to know that they aren't running any fevers and their wounds are healing thanks to some medicine I brought. Rei, I'm surprised you aren't unconscious." 

"No kidding. I must be pretty lucky. And Cammy?" 

"She's sound asleep. Rei, you really do ahve a precious sister. You should be happy." 

"I am, but I can't forgive my father from preventing her from ever visiting me. I mean can't he just stray away from his damn political career? If you ask me, family is much more important." 

"I agree. What kind of a father would ever do this to his own daughters?" Ami snapped. 

"As I said before, this is an issue only you and Cammy can work out," Setsuna said to the raven-haired young woman. 

"I know." 

"Now that everything is settled, why don't I call Haruka and Michiru? I'll let them know where we are," Setsuna said. 

"Rei, if you don't mind. Would you help me take care of Makoto and Minako for the time being?" Ami asked. 

"Not at all. You must have learned some new medical procedures, right? After all, you are pursuing as a doctor. This would be a great way to jumpstart you career." 

"You think so? Thank you, Ami." 

"Now, let's get started. Our friends need us to help them through. What do you say?" 

Ami nods to Rei and walks out with her into the living room. This left Setsuna alone in the bedroom as her staff materialized. 

"We might only have two weeks but time itself will rapidly pass. Pharaohmon will certainly be hunting for us during the times we are most vulnerable. We shall see how everything shall turn out. No matter what happens, we ensure Cammy's survival until the portal opens up." 

Setsuna walks out of the bedroom to join the others to watch over their friends recover from their unconsciousness. 

**Matsuya Residence. 9:50 A.M.**

Making their way through the front gates to the Matsuya resident home, Takato led the Tamers through towards the front door. Guilmon was more than happy to ring the doorbell, nearly five times straight. 

"Guilmon. You can knock it off already," Takato muttered. "Doorbell rings really annoy me." 

"Hey, Renamon. I'm surprised you even came," Terriermon teased the fox. "I would have expected you to stay clear of Inumon's hand," Heh. Heh." 

"Open your mouth one more time and I'll tear open your voice box," the vulpine threatened the jokester. 

"Geez, can't take a joke." 

The front door opened and Himura had welcomed the Tamers in. Takato and Guilmon were the first to walk through. 

"Welcome, everyone. I'm glad you decided to come on such short notice," Himura said. "Don't mind the mess. Inumon and Dark Gabumon were fighting again." 

"Figures," Rika muttered. "This is some house you got here." 

"It's my godparents home," Himura replied. "If you guys haven't eaten breakfast, there are still some cookies in the kitchen." 

"Oh, boy! Cookies!" Guilmon cheered. "Yay! I love cookies, but do you have any bread to go with it?" 

"Takato. Your digimon really has weird taste," Himura said with a chuckle. 

"You're telling me? You don't know Guilmon as much as I do." 

"Henwy, whose house is this?" Suzie asked. "It's so nice." 

"You're family must be wealthy to have afforded this house," said Henry. 

"Well, they're not rich, but we're pretty wealthy. Oh, who is this?" Himura pointed to Suzie. "That your little sister?" 

"Yes. This is my sister, Suzie, and her partner, Lopmon." 

"Pleased to meet you," Lopmon said. 

"Hi, there. I'm sure you'd get along well with my sister, Yui." 

"You have a little sister?" Suzie asked. "Does she too have a digimon partner?" 

"Yeah. Well, I'm sure you guys want to get this meeting over with. Just come on over with me to the backyard. Inumon and the others are out there waiting." 

"Is Jeri still here?" Takato asked. 

"She's in the back with the others. Come one. I have a lot of explaining to do." 

As soon as he said that, Himura led the Tamers down through the dining room and towards the back door. Awaiting them was Jeri, Yui, Inumon, Felinismon and Dark Gabumon. 

"Hi, guys!" Jeri calls out to her friends. "We're glad you came!" 

"We'd never miss out on a meeting," Takato said. "Besides, this is urgent, right?" 

"Of course. You guys are looking for a way to train our digimon, right? Well, I know one way to get our digimon ready for Pharaohmon's tournament." 

"Ok, so we're together. Now spill it," Rika said. "What do we need to know?" 

"Just gather around and I'll explain everything you need to know," Himura said. 

"This ought to be good," Terriermon said. "I wonder if I'll get strong enough with this training. I bet I'll go at least a few muscles." 

"At the rate you keep eating, I kind of doubt that," Henry replied. 

"Gee, that hurt." 

"Ok, everyone. What I'm about to tell you is really something I shouldn't tell anyone else, but you guys have grown to become my friends. I think I can trust you with this piece of information." 

"Go ahead and tell us," Guilmon said. "That's why we came here in the first place." 

Himura lets out a deep sigh and immediately begins to tell the Tamers about the secret friendship with Anubimon. 

"If you seek training for your partners, the best candidate would be with Anubimon." 

"Who exactly is this Anubimon?" Takato asked. 

"He's the overseer of the Underworld," Jeri replied. "Himura explained everything to me about him making the decisions of who goes to paradise and hell." 

"Kind of reminds me of King Enma of many legends," replied Rika. "I've always heard my grandma mention those legends." 

"In a way, he is like King Enma. But he has trained many digimon into efficient warriors. That is how I met Inumon." 

"You got that right. I was serving Anubimon before I met Himura. These were the good old days. Trust me. You guys will get sufficient training under Anubimon." 

"Can he help me reach this Priestess mode you've been telling me about?" Renamon said. 

"Sure, just ask and he'll help what you need," said Inumon. "Trust me. You will accomplish your goals, my pretty fox." 

"Uh, you just had to say that…" 

"How come you never told me any of this, Himura?" Yui asked. "You told me that you found Inumon as a lost puppy when he was Kouinumon." 

"Yui. I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd believe and…" 

"And what?" 

Yui looks at her older brother with concern. Why would her own brother keep secrets from her? Jeri crawls over to Himura and took him by his hand calmly. 

"Himura. Maybe it would be right if you would tell her the truth," Jeri whispered. 

"I… I can't…" 

"Himura. What are you hiding from me?" 

The Tamers were just as confused as Yui was. The boy's memories of Kotori were returning and he simply could not bring it to himself to explain every painful detail leading up to Kotori's death. Himura sits up from the ground and shakes the thoughts out of from his head. 

"Himura? Are you ok?" Takato asked with concern. 

"Sorry, guys. I really don't like to explain everything into full detail, but I'll be sure to contact Anubimon. He left me a communicator in case I need to call him again." 

"So you can contact him? That sounds good. We need to get our digimon trained as soon as possible," Henry said. 

"Himura! You haven't my question!" Yui cried out. 

"Yui…" 

"Don't 'Yui' me, Himura! What is there to hide from me?! You lied to me about Inumon. You said he was a lost animal when you found him. You never told me he was a servant for another digimon! Why didn't you tell me anything about this?" 

"She does have a point," Felinismon said. "Why don't you go ahead and tell her the truth." 

"I can't… I'm sorry." 

"You can't even look me in the eye and tell me the truth, Himura! Some brother you turned out to be!" 

With that said, Yui gets up and pushes past Himura. The girl scurried out through the back gates. Dark Gabumon and Inumon quickly took off to stop her. 

"Yui! Get back here!" Himura cried out. "You guys! We have to go after her!" 

"Don't you worry! We're on it!" Takato said. "Guilmon. You go and help them out!" 

"Renamon you too!" 

The crimson reptile and the vulpine headed out to follow the digimon duo to find Yui. Jeri walks over to Himura and nods her head in disappointment. 

"It's not good to hide these things from your own sister. She really deserved to know the truth between you and Inumon." 

"No, I can't tell her anything involving Kotori." 

"Who's Kotori?" Rika asked. "Ok, pal. You seriously have some explaining to do. That's really screwed up of you to keep secrets from your own sister." 

"Don't you think she deserves to know how you and Inumon personally met?" Renamon asked. 

"No, because you guys don't understand what I've been through!" Himura said as tears came pouring from his eyes. 

"Himura, if you won't tell them. Then, I will," Jeri said. 

"Jeri?" 

"It's okay. Besides, we're all friends here. But even you need to expose the secrets of your tragic past. You don't have to hide these things anymore. We're your friends. We'll help you at any way we can." 

Himura couldn't believe at the way Yui reacted towards him, yet he wasn't surprised. The only thing that mattered to him at the moment was to find his sister and return her safely. 

"First things first… We have to go find Yui!" 

"Guilmon, Inumon and the others are on it as we speak," Takato said. "Felinismon. Just to be on the safe side, can you sense out any dark vibes around this side of the city?" 

"Give me a second," Felinismon replied. 

The feline closed her eyes and scanned the city district area for any dark energy signals. Much to her dismay, she was unable to pick up on anything at the moment. 

"I don't sense anything, but that does not guarantee that Pharaohmon would send a Scrabmon or two. Yui had better be careful." 

"As long as Guilmon and the others are out there, she should be fine," Henry said. "Suzie. You and Lopmon stick around." 

"Ok. I hope you find Himura's sister." 

"Don't worry. We will." 

"Come one, Himura," Jeri said. "We'll find your sister together." 

"Yes. There's no telling if Pharaohmon is sending minions to capture my sister!" 

"They shouldn't be too far from here," Takato replied. "Follow me!" 

With that said, Takato lead the remaining older Tamers out through the gateway from which Yui had exited. They would begin their search for the little girl. However, they had to be on alert since Pharaohmon might be setting his sights on Yui. 

_"Yui! You better be all right, kiddo!"_ Himura thought. _"I just pray that bastard doesn't come anywhere near you!"_

**Elsewhere within the eastern Shinjuku district.**

Yui found herself running down the streets and was lucky to find an alleyway. She dashes into the dark alleyway as quickly as she could. 

"Himura…" 

She hid behind a dumpster and coiled up in a kneeling position. The girl slightly started to weep while burying her face into her knees. 

"Himura. How could you lie to me? Your own sister? What are trying to hide from me?!" 

Yui found herself crying down over such a little reason and blew it completely out of proportion. She felt stupid for the way she reacted and will never forgive herself. 

"I'm so stupid. I bet Himura thinks I'm nothing but a little crybaby. Dark Gabumon probably sees me as nothing more than a stupid weakling. Sometimes I really think if I was meant to be all alone and without anybody by my side. Do I really deserve to be alive? Why couldn't I have just gone with my parents?! Why?" 

With the girl completely caught in her own state of depression, she wasn't aware of the fact that she was being watched. Yes, none other than Pharaohmon himself was looking on from on top of a building roof. His eyes were locked onto the innocent, young Tsubasa sibling. 

_"Yui Tsubasa. I'll be sure to completely free you of the pain. Free yourself by killing your own brother with cold blood. Yui Tsubasa. You shall become one with the darkness."_

**Shibuya Park. 10:15 A.M.**

After consuming a decent amount of donuts, Takuya and his friends arrived at the park to rest and begin their intense training. Unfortunately for the boys, Izumi had eaten about two bags of donuts. Even poor Junpei was easily contested with Izumi's bottomless pit. 

"How can you eat like that? You're a pig!" Jupnei complained. 

"I can't help if I eat a lot. Besides, I have a really high metabolism." 

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for training," Takuya said while flexing out. "Man, it's such a great day!" 

"Takuya. Let's be sure to control our techniques and not harm any innocent people, all right?" Kouji said. 

"Aw, c'mon. The people will probably think we're rehearsing for a movie or something." 

"Um, no offense Takuya, but it wouldn't be a movie rehearsal without cameramen," stated Kouichi. 

"Or a director for that matter," replied Tomoki. 

"Ok, it'll just be a training session. I'm sure people will think we're rehearsing for a martial arts or a wrestling show." 

"Sometimes I wonder if you can even come up with better excuses," Izumi muttered. 

"Ok, then! It's just plain training! There are you happy?!" 

"Not with this stomach ache," Junpei complained. "Give me ten minutes, coach." 

"Now's not that time for that, Junpei. All right, guys. There are no people out in the open. Good place to spirit evolve. Ready?!" 

"Not so fast there, kid!" the voice of an older teen calls out. 

Takuya immediately stops to find Dimitro kneeling against a tree with his arms crossed. The teen turned to make eye contact with the boy and cracked a grin. 

"Takuya Kanbara, I take it?" 

"Yeah and what do you want?!" 

"I want to know if you really are worthy to hold the spirit of Agunimon. Do you not?" 

This startling statement made by the older teen took the children back. Takuya was even more stunned that another person has managed to identify his spirit digimon identity. 

"Hey, how are you?! What do you know about the spirit of Agunimon?!" 

"Because we'd like to test you out, my friend," Vega speaks out from the other side of the tree. 

"Ok, this is creeping me out," Junpei said. 

"We don't even know these two yet they know about the legendary warriors?!" Kouji wondered. 

"You'll see find that out," Sam Joseph stated. 

"We know a lot about you than you give yourself credit for," the voice of Jaarin is heard. 

"Ok, we've heard enough out of you!" Takuya growled angrily. "Why don't you just come and prove it to us then?!" 

"Have you lost it?! You're challenging normal humans to a fight?" Izumi exclaimed. 

"Sorry, Izumi. But I can't take any chances if these four know whom we really are. Besides, I doubt they are even from far normal. Isn't that right?!" 

"You've read my mind," Dimitro said. "Now I shall challenge thee. Comrades. Let us teach these children what it really means to possess the powers of the legendary warriors! Execute!" 

As soon as Dimitro said that, the other three pull out their D-Scanners and begin their transformations. Takuya and the gang were stunned by these sudden turns of events. 

**"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!"**

Sam Joseph had transformed into the Warrior of Earth, Grottomon. The Warrior of Water, Ranamon, stood in Jaarin's place. Vega represented the Warrior of Wood himself, Arbormon. Finally, Dimitro became the Warrior of Metal, Mercuremon. 

"Grottomon!!" 

"Ranamon!!" 

"Arbormon!!" 

"Mercuremon!!" 

The four warriors came walking out from the smoke fog to stand before Takuya and his friends. They couldn't believe what they had just seen and it was a surprise that the last four spirits would be in the possession of four older teens. 

"My gosh… So they're the four remaining legendary warriors?! Unreal!" Takuya said. 

"Yes, aren't we amazing?" Mercuremon replied. "Now, Agunimon. You and your friends will transform. We shall see who truly deserves the title as the 'True Legendary Warriors'. Prove your worth to us and we shall see if you are truly destined to take part in Pharaohmon's tournament." 

"It's a challenge you want? Then, you got it!" Takuya exclaimed. "Everyone! Now!" 

**"EXECUTE!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!"**

"Blitzmon!!" 

"Fairymon!!" 

"Chakkoumon!!" 

"Loweemon!!" 

"Wolfmon!!" 

"Agunimon!!" 

With that said, the six warriors stood before the older teens in battle stances. Mercuremon points a finger over to Agunimon and crossed his finger through his throat. 

"You and me, Agunimon. Prove thou worth to me!" Mercuremon challenged the warrior of flames. 

"You want me?! You got me!" 

Agunimon came charging forward and speed blitzes past Mercuremon. The warrior of metal searches around his surroundings and was unable to pick up on Agunimon's stealth. 

"Take this you! Pyro Tornado!!" 

Mercuremon managed to shield himself from the flames and puts out his mirror shields. Each flame shot was reflected back at Agunimon, who was fortunate enough to dodge the flames. 

"You two against me! Handicap style!" Arbormon points out to Blitzmon and Chakkoumon. 

"He's sure full of himself if he thinks he can take both of us on at the same time," Chakkoumon stated. 

"No kidding! I'm already sick of their cocky attitudes! Let's show him, kid!" Blitzmon replied. "You want us?! You got us!" 

The beetle and the snow bear headed out to take on Arbormon. The warrior of wood immediately creates a massive ki blast and sends it hurtling towards his two incoming adversaries. Fortunately, Blitzmon pushes away Chakkoumon and took the blast head on. 

"Blitzmon!!" 

"Ah, I can still use my ki energy in my spirit form. Goodie!" 

"How in the world did you learn to do that? The Arbormon we fought never used ki attacks!" Chakkoumon said. "And since when did a human learn such techniques?" 

"It's called massive training, kid. You need to do a little research more." 

_"Well at least this Arbormon is more intelligent."_

"Come on, kid. It's you and me." 

"I don't think so," Blitzmon muttered under his breath. "I'm not through yet…" 

"Heh. Still ticking, are we? Don't worry. I'll take care of you later." 

Meanwhile, Grottomon was dealing the two brothers. Wolfmon wielded his two light sabers and attempts to overcome Grottomon's hammer. Loweemon comes running behind and delivers a spear to taken down Grottomon. This gave Wolfmon enough time to recover from his struggle. 

"Thanks, Loweemon!" 

"We're not done yet!" 

Grottomon gets up from the ground and swung his massive hammer overhead and slams it against the ground. This resulted in an after effect, which caused the ground to crack under the hammer's sheer weight. 

"Damn! That was close!" Wolfmon said. "Loweemon!" 

"Don't worry. I only managed to move away at the last second!" 

"Consider yourself lucky for not having to fight these guys before." 

"Well I was aligned with them." 

"So you ought to know these warrior's weaknesses." 

"Perhaps…" 

Ranamon and Fairymon went into a stare down with a single tumbleweed rolling past them. It was just like the old west all over again. 

"Ugh, Ranamon. I could never forget that ugly face." 

"That skimpy outfit looks so disgusting on you, girl friend. Why don't I rearrange that pretty little face of yours." 

"Come and try, witch!" 

Ranamon made her first move and flies up to body slam herself onto Fairymon. Fortunately, Fairymon was able to fly away at the last second but Ranamon was rapid on her feet and landed. Fairymon delivers a back kick, which Ranamon was able to block. 

"Nice kick there, honey, but you left yourself wide open." 

With that said, Ranamon lands a punch into Fairymon's ribs and delivers her own kick to the fairy's stomach. Fairymon is sent flying back with a throbbing stomach. 

"Dang… That hurt…" 

"I told you that I'd rearrange that pretty face of yours. It was a mistake to challenge. What makes you think you'll even pose a threat to Pharaohmon." 

"I'm not done yet." 

"Please, you wouldn't be saying that in the real tournament. I'm clearly going easy on you." 

"Then why are you here attacking us?" 

"Attacking you? It's more like training you." 

"Training?" 

"Besides, we're using you to train us as well. You see you're not the only ones who will enter that tournament. We'll be taking part in it, too." 

"You four?" 

"That's right. Now get up and show me more of your stuff, sweetie." 

"Gladly." 

Fairymon jumps up onto her feet and delivers an elbow shot to Ranamon's face. The warrior of water is sent skidding backwards with a bruise on her face. Fairymon follows it up by delivering kicks to Ranamon. 

"I'm not so easy now, am I?!" 

_"She's better than I expected. She fights like a true legendary warrior."_

Agunimon tackled down Mercuremon and mounts over him. The warrior of flame picks Mercuremon up by his feet and swings him across the terrain. 

"Now! Let's kick this up a notch!" Agunimon calls out. 

Agunimon flips up and lands a dropkick into Mercuremon's chest. The force sends Mercuremon plummeting towards the ground. 

"Was that enough for you?" 

"No yet… Agunimon. You still haven't beaten me." 

"Why did you even bother challenging us?" 

"To see whether you are worthy to face Pharaohmon in the tournament. Consider this your training." 

"So that's what it is. Well, You had me worried there for a second." 

"Don't take it personally. We're just toughening you up." 

"Fine, then. If that's the way you want to play, then we're more than willing to oblige." 

Agunimon flips away and allows Mercuremon to sit back up on his feet. The warriors faced off with one another and prepared themselves to attack when the right opportunity presented itself. 

Just then, a crowd of people started to gather together to watch the warriors begin their training. They stood in awe at their fighting techniques. 

_"What are these people doing here?!"_ Wolfmon wondered in thought. 

"They think this is just a show?" Grottomon said. "Well I say we give 'em one heck of a show!" 

"Wow! Check it out dad! They're rehearsing for some movie!" a boy cried out in excitement. 

"Then where are the camera men? Don't those creatures look familiar?" 

"Yeah! They must be an incarnation of the Power Rangers!" 

"Then where are the monsters?" 

"They're just rehearsing for the next act. I'm telling ya!" 

The legendary warriors were stunned that a group of civilians would bother to watch their training session. Then again, they are entertaining them. 

"If it's a show they want, then they got one," Agunimon said. "Let's give 'em hell, guys!" 

With that said, the warriors resumed their training with the crowd roaring and several bystanders capturing the action through video camera. 

**Domino City: 7:05 P.M.**

Yugi was fixing the chains that would hold his Millennium Puzzle. He had left his puzzle in a backpack filled with the other Millennium items, including the ring, rod and necklace. 

"I just hope these chains will hold the Millennium Puzzle. Ah, there. That should do it." 

Just then, the boy's phone rang and he goes over to answer it. Yugi answered the phone. 

"Hello?" 

_"Yugi! It's me, Takato!"_

"Takato? What's wrong? It sounds like you're in a hurry." 

_"More than that, Yugi. Himura's sister had just ran away and she could be in real danger especially with Pharaohmon out there in the lurks!"_

"Oh no! But what can I do? I'm practically stuck here myself." 

_"We'll be sure to tell Felinismon to teleport you over."_

"Long how ago did she run off?" 

_"About several hours ago. We're dead exhausted from all this running around."_

"Ok, I'm on my way. Be sure to tell Felinismon to teleport herself here to get me and my friends." 

_"I'll be sure to let her know."_

"Good. I'll see you then. B-" 

Yugi was immediately cut off as he saw the Scrabmon pair climbing out through the window with his backpack. 

"Hey! You! Scrabmon!" 

_"Yugi?! Scrabmon are there?!"_

"I'll talk to you later, Takato! They're stealing my puzzle! Hey, get back here you!" 

_"Yugi? Yugi?!"_

The spiky-haired boy runs out from his room and rushes down the stairs. Solomon Muto watched as his grandson ran out through the door without any hesitation. Mrs. Muto had overhead the door slamming. 

"Hmm, I wonder why he's in such a hurry," Mrs. Muto wondered. 

"Probably went to go visit his friends. I wouldn't worry about him." 

"Yugi…"  
  
Yugi was running down the street as the Scrabmon flew off with his backpack filled with the Millennium items. 

"Get back here you thieves! Pharaohmon has to be desperate for my Millennium Puzzle!" 

The devious insects flew down into a nearby alleyway. Yugi was able to find out which alley they had scurried over into. Just as he was about to make a stop, a familiar silver-haired teen came walking his path. Yugi accidentally bumps into the teen and falls backward. The teen was wearing a dark, blue shirt with gray pants. 

"Oh! Darn! I almost had them!" 

"Yugi?" 

"Huh? That sounds like Bakura." 

As Yugi looks up at the teen, he came into eye contact with Bakura. The silver-haired teen gives Yugi a smile and lends him a hand. Yugi grabs Bakura's hand and sits up from the ground. 

"It's a surprise to find you here, Bakura." 

"Same with you, Yugi. Why are you in such a hurry?" 

"Take a look at the alley ahead of us. There are thieves that have stolen my Millennium Puzzle!" 

"What?! Then, we had better stop them right away!" 

"Right! I'll lead the way!" 

With that said, Yugi takes off down the street with Bakura tagging along. They made an immediate stop at the alleyway to find the Scrabmon pair looking through the backpack. One of the Scrabmon was about to pick up the Millennium Puzzle until Yugi came running through and takes the Puzzle back at the last minute. 

"Yugi?!" the Scrabmon exclaimed. 

"That's right! This is my Millennium Puzzle! If you're boss is that desperate for wanting my puzzle, then that coward ought to face me here and now!" 

"I'm afraid he has much more important matters at the moment. In that case, we'll take this Millennium item." 

The Scrabmon snatches up the Millennium Ring. Bakura stopped to make complete eye contact with the item he had once possessed. His eyes widened as an overwhelming force had taken him over. The insects stopped as they heard a maniacal laughter from within the ring. 

"What is this?! Where is that laughter coming from?!" A Scrabmon wondered. 

Suddenly, the Millennium Ring flies out from the Scrabmon's grasp and came towards Bakura. He had refused to take the ring at first but the overwhelming spirit had forced itself onto Bakura. The teen cries out in agony once the ring latched itself onto Bakura as if it were a parasite. 

"Yugi!!" 

"Oh no! Bakura! That ring is going to overtake him again! Hold on!" 

Yugi runs past the Scrabmon and goes over to pull the ring away from Bakura, but the teen lands a backhand slap that sends Yugi reeling back. Bakura's eyes emitted a crimson glow and his voice deeped into a sinister tone. Bakura began to cackle just like the evil spirit that had possessed many times before. In fact, the dark spirit has already possessed him. 

"Ah, yes! It is good to be back!" 

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Scrabmon said in unison. "What exactly are you?!" 

"I am your worst nightmare, you pitiful insects. You attempted to steal away the Millennium Puzzle, an item I have longed to take. I cannot allow anyone else to take the power of the ancient pharaoh himself." 

"Ah, so you're enemy to the pharaoh? That means you'll help us kill Yugi and take his Millennium Puzzle?" 

"I have no affiliation with no one." 

"Pharaohmon will be pleased to know that you are an enemy to Yugi Muto." 

"As I said, I have no affiliation with no one. For meddling with my affairs, I shall grant you two a trip to hell." 

'Yami' Bakura held out his hand in front of the two Scrabmon and created a black fog, which had surrounded them completely. The insects screamed as shadow creatures came out from within the dark fog. Their screams echoed as their bodies were torn to shreds by the shadow creatures. Yami Bakura looked on and cackled with a sinister laugh. 

"Bakura?" 

"Their bodies have been ripped apart by the shadow creatures." 

The former tomb thief kneels down to place his finger over the spilled blood from the Scrabmon. He disgusted Yugi as he took a lick from the trickle of the insects' blood. 

"Mmmm, I just love the sweet taste of a blood. It tastes even better from that of a frightened soul. Now, Yugi… You have something that I need: mainly your Millennium Puzzle. I shall spare you of your life if you hand it over." 

"Set Bakura free, you demon." 

"Bakura is just fine the way he is. He wouldn't have survived without me. He needs me." 

"You're lying!" 

"Come now. I'm offering you a chance to hand the puzzle to me without having me to resort to mindless violence. Bakura wouldn't want to see you dead after all. So, what's it going to be?" 

"I won't let you! **YUGIOH!!**" 

As soon as Yugi said that, the brave and mature Yami Yugi replaced the little one. The former pharaoh stood his ground and faced off with the sinister Yami Bakura. 

"Evil spirit! I demand you to set Bakura free!" 

"At last we meet again, pharaoh. How long has it been? Ah, yes. Battle City, wasn't it?" 

"I thought I'd never have to face you again." 

"It's so unfortunate, isn't it? I thought everything would have been mutual between us. Alas, we remain enemies because of your stubbornness. So be it." 

"Listen, there is a much greater crisis at hand. A monster by the name of Pharaohmon has been unleashed onto the planet. He, too, seeks the power of the Millennium Puzzle. He, too, wants to destroy human civilization. Aren't you all concerned about him?" 

"Not at all. He seeks the power of the Millennium Puzzle. No one shall get in my way of my destiny. I'll have to speak to this Pharaohmon for myself." 

"Bakura, you are making a mistake. Pharaohmon will not hesitate to kill you." 

"We'll meet again, pharaoh. However, next time, you had better watch your back. I will strike when you least expect it." 

Yami Bakura cackled in deep laughter as he immediately takes off towards the darkest parts of the alleyway. Yugi attempts to make chase after him but to no avail. 

"He's gone! Damn!" Yami cursed. 

_"Yami! Takato and the others are looking for Yui. She had run off after what seemed like an argument. But that's not the problem. There's a possibility that Pharaohmon has his eyes set for her."_

"How can I get there? Wasn't Felinismon supposed to have arrived at your home to teleport us to Shinjuku?" 

_"Well, I had left the phone off the hook. Takato must be wondering where we had gone."_

"Then we better head back and call Takato back, Yugi. With the evil spirit possessing Bakura again, we have two enemies to worry about. Both desire to take the Millennium Puzzle. We can't let them take the puzzle." 

_"Yes."_

"We must be on our guard. Let's call Joey and the others first before anything else." 

Yami Yugi picks up the bag filled with the Millennium Items and sighs a great relief. Fortunately, Yami Bakura did not bother taking the other items since he had long desired to capture all the Millennium items. Then again, he always mainly has his goals set on capturing the puzzle. 

"It's a good thing the evil spirit did not attempt to steal the other Millennium items here. However, we must remain cautious. The night is still young." 

**Shinjuku: 7:30 P.M.**

Meanwhile, the Tamers had nearly given up on their search for Yui. Himura sat on a sidewalk while catching his breath. He banged his fists on the concrete and ignored the pain. 

"Damn it! I'm the worst brother in the world! She'll never want to look me in the eye again." 

"Himura. We cannot give up on this search. Your sister is out there alone and needs her big brother more than anything else," Takato said. 

"Oh, Himura… Don't give up hope. Remember Inumon, Guilmon and the digimon are out there doing everything they can," Jeri stated. 

"What if she gets lost?! You have no idea about the maniacs that stalk the streets at night. Pharaohmon could be out there and Yui will least expect it!" 

"Himura. You need to toughen up," Rika said. "Your sister had lost complete trust in you. You never told her how you met Inumon? She doesn't even know anything about this Anubimon. You ought to be a little more thoughtful and tell your sister." 

"You don't understand…" 

"No, you don't understand, Himura. While I don't have a sibling, I know how it feels when someone close to me is lying. My mother told me that I'd eventually see my father again, but that never came to pass. I feel for poor Yui. But you're seriously underestimating her." 

"Am I?" 

"She's proven to be quite an asset to the team. She and Dark Gabumon are quite the team. They never keep secrets from each other. It's something you have to discuss with Yui alone sometime." 

"You're right. She's proven to be quite independent with Dark Gabumon. But she's not with Dark Gabumon now…" 

_"Oh, Guilmon. I hope you guys were able to find any trace of her. I can't help but to worry about Yui coming into a run-in with Pharaohmon. Let's pray that it doesn't come down to that."_

**Elsewhere in Shinjuku**

Walking on through the alleyway, Yui whimpered softly as her face was covered with dirt and tears. She fell to her knees while being exhausted from the running she did the entire day. 

"It's so dark in these alleys. Himura must be worried about me. Maybe I shouldn't have run away. I should have given him a chance to explain his story. I'm too selfish to consider my own brother's feelings. I hate myself. I really do…" 

As soon as she wiped her face, she overheard a deep evil chuckle from behind the shadows. Yui quickly turns around with a frightened look on her face. 

"Who was that?! Hello? Who's there?" 

Unknown to the young Tsubasa sibling, the demonic entity himself phases behind her with a sinister grin. Yui stopped dead cold and turned around to come into eye contact with Pharaohmon. Her eyes widened in absolute fear and wanted to scream… But the demon silenced her cupping his hand over her mouth. She struggled to break free but Pharaohmon's strong grip had overcome her. 

"Yui Tsubasa. I shall relieve you off this emotional distress…" 

Suddenly, Pharaohmon felt the presence of the digimon party. He turned to find Inumon, Dark Gabumon, Guilmon and the other digimon facing him. 

"PHARAOHMON!!" Inumon exclaimed. "LET HER GO!!" 

"Himura!! Everyone!! We found her!!" Guilmon calls out. 

The cries of Guilmon immediately gained the attention of the Tamers group. Himura leaps up and takes off down the street to catch up with the digimon. Takato and company managed to catch up to the older Tsubasa sibling. 

"Yui!! Yui!! Let go of her, you bastard!!" Himura cursed with venom in his voice. "She did nothing to you!" 

"No, but she could be a valuable asset to me," Pharaohmon chuckled. "If you truly did care for her, you wouldn't have let her run off on her own. Some brother you turned out to be." 

"I demand you let her go and take me!" Dark Gabumon exclaimed. "It's us you want!" 

"No, I get my opportunity to take you apart in the tournament. But why don't I crush your confidence by taking away what's most precious to you, Himura. Your little sister, Yui…" 

**"LET GO OF HER!! NOW!! INUMON!!"**

Responding to his partner's pleas, Inumon leaps out towards Pharaohmon with two objectives: One was to tear Pharaohmon's head off and retrieve Yui. Dark Gabumon, Guilmon, Renamon and Felinismon joined in to lend Inumon help. However, Pharaohmon waved his scepter and quickly paralyzes them with the magic of his scepter. 

"Guilmon!!" 

"Renamon!!" 

"INUMON!!" 

"Dark Gabumon!" Yui screamed. "Himura! Help me!" 

**"YUI!!"**

"Don't worry, Himura. You'll get to see your sister again once I've converted her to the dark side. Now, Yui. Let us depart from that 'brother' of yours." 

"Himura!!" 

Himura tried everything he can to leap up to take Yui's out stretched hand. He fell face first on the concrete and was left screaming for his little sister. 

"YUI!!" 

As soon as Pharaohmon phases out with Yui, the Tamers gathered around to help their digimon partners back to their feet. Himura pounded his fists against the concrete without any care of injuring his own hands. 

"Yui… Oh my god… What have I done?! This is all my fault! She's gone because of me!" 

"Himura," Jeri whispered. 

"No! Don't 'Himura' me. She's gone and who knows what Pharaohmon will do to her! Yui… I don't deserve to be considered your brother… I rather die than lose another loved one." 

As soon as Himura started bursting into tears, Inumon sits up and looks into the skies with a look of disdain and anger. He, much like Himura, felt that he had let Yui get away. Dark Gabumon felt terrible and nearly wanted to kill himself for letting Yui out of his sights. 

"Himura! Get a hold of yourself!" Henry called out to the crushed boy. 

"How the hell can I?! Why the hell should I?! Yui is gone! She's gone! Inumon! C'mon, we're going to look all over this damn city if we have to!" 

"Himura! This is a large city! It will take you years to look through every spot in the city!" Takato exclaimed. "What we need to-" 

"You guys can do what you wish! I'm going to look for Yui on my own! Let's go, Inumon!" 

Himura takes off into the distance with Inumon tagging along. Jeri tries calling to Himura but to no avail. 

"Don't bother, Jeri. He will not listen to our reasoning. He is driven to protect his sister. His failure today has proven him to do what it takes to retrieve her. Even if it means sacrificing his own life," said Felinismon. 

"He's crazier than coco puffs," Terriermon replied. 

"Don't you mean coo-coo for coca puffs?" Henry muttered. "Let's get serious, Terriermon." 

"In any case, we have to follow Himura before he does anything that he might regret," Takato said. 

"Agreed. Dark Gabumon. We're going to need you to sniff out Inumon's scent," Rika said. "Only then we can find Himura." 

"Well, normally I would say screw it. However, I'll let it slide just for this once. My partner was kidnapped and I want to guarantee her safety. You can count on me. Renamon, will you help lead out for me?" 

"Of course." 

"Let's just hope Himura finds her before it's too late," Takato replied. "There's no telling what Pharaohmon has in plan for that girl. I don't even want to know what that bastard is thinking on a daily basis." 

**Genkai's Dojo: 9:45 P.M.**

Yusuke Urameshi had just arrived at the sacred dojo belonging the old psychic, Master Genkai. It took him nearly a whole day to walk from the city and to the sacred grounds. But, if he had any hope of increasing his spirit power, he would have to gain extra training to prepare himself for an attack by Pharaohmon's minions. 

"Damn. I just had to walk all the way from town?! I knew I should have brought money for a taxi ride." 

"You must be pretty sadly poor if you can't even pay for one lousy taxi ride," an old woman's voice replied. 

"I didn't ask for your opinion." 

Yusuke turns to face a tiny, old woman with a martial arts sensei outfit. The old woman known as Genaki steps forward and checks over Yusuke. 

"Yeah. You're pretty much the same. Your spirit energy hasn't grown much since our last training." 

"You ought to give me more credit than that after I whooped the last of the Saint Beasts." 

"There will be more stronger enemies than the Saint Beasts, Yusuke. Pharaohmon is merely just an obstacle to overcome." 

"Then you had to have sensed his power. That guy is hardcore!" 

"Which is why it was a good idea for Koenma to send you over to me. Now let's get started on the training, dimwit." 

"Um, hello? Don't you think I ought to rest first?! I walked nearly the whole day just to get to this stupid dojo!" 

"You should have did the smart thing and took a taxi." 

"Smart ass…" 

"There's no time to waste. You want to amp up your spirit energy? You're going to have to work extra hard to earn it." 

_"Feh. I knew there would be a catch to this."_

"Since we only have two weeks, I don't want to see any half-assed attempts, Yusuke. You will train yourself to the brink of death." 

"You just had to say that… Man, I hate basic training." 

**Shibuya. Metropolitan Area: 10:20 P.M.**

There wasn't a single soul found within the area since there normally wouldn't be very many people during this time of night at a Metropolitan area. However, this didn't prevent Botan from checking the perimeters for any suspicious demon/apparition activity. 

"So far so good. There isn't a single trace of demonic aura in this part of the city. I really lucked out. Normally, this Pharaohmon would spread his demonic insect warriors, but now nothing." 

The woman pulls out a small mirror locket, which really was her communicator to the spirit realm. She opened it up and quickly contacts Koenma to give a report update. 

"Koenma. This is Botan." 

_"Ah, Botan. I take it there weren't any suspicious activities with Pharaohmon's demonic Scrabmon?"_

"None that I know of. The city of Shibuya seems peaceful for the moment." 

_"Good. The next stop will be Shinjuku. I've managed to pinpoint the location of a rather large negative reaction occurring towards the eastern section. You might want to check that out."_

"Will do. And I'm happy to report that Yusuke has already made it to Genaki's to continue his training." 

_"And the others?"_

"As in Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama? I'm very sure Kuwabara and Kurama are preparing themselves as we speak. I haven't contacted Hiei since he's been avoiding me at very opportunity." 

_"It's no surprise. I'm sure Hiei is well aware of the situation. Make sure to investigate closely, Botan. Don't wander into trouble."_

"I won't. This is Botan signing out." 

With that said, Botan closes up her locket and grabs her broom to set off on her journey to Shinjuku. Just as she was about to depart, she heard a squeaking noise. She turned to find no source of the noise but felt a small tag on her pants. Botan looks down to find Neemon himself with a silly grin. 

"Hey, lookie, Bokomon!" Neemon said with glee. "It's a witch!" 

Taking total offense to the rabbit's 'witch' remarks, Botan growls deeply and swung her broom overhead. She then slams it against Neemon and sends him flying out of sight. 

**"WHEEE!!!!!!!"**

"Ugh! I am not a witch!" 

If there was anything Boten hated being called and that was a 'witch'. With Botan riding off on her broom, Neemon lands hard on onto a mailbox and his head smashes against the top. A massive lump forms over Neemon's forehead. Bokomon comes walking by with his book in hand. 

"I'm not even going to bother to ask." 

"Um? Owwie?" 

**Shinjuku: Unknown parts of the city**

Inside a dark room with a little source of light, there was a girl trapped inside of a sphere. The girl was none other than Yui Tsubasa. She managed to open up her eyes and got a perfect view of her surroundings. She let out a frightened gasp and leaped away to find herself inside a sphere. 

"Hey, where am I? Himura? Inumon? Dark Gabumon?" 

Yui overheard a deep laughter coming from within the dark room. She searched her surroundings and trembled heavily in fear. A pair of crimson eyes penetrated through the darkness to face Yui. 

"Who's there?!" 

"For someone with a strong spirit awareness, you don't know your enemies very well." 

"Pharaohmon?! Where have you taken me?!" 

"That is not important now, my child. You are someone I will need to help defeat your brother and those Tamers." 

"What are you saying? You want to use me?! Forget it! I refuse to serve for the likes of you!" 

"Oh, are you sure you want to refuse to accept my offer? Very well then, but it wouldn't be wise if you wish to return to your brother." 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"Your brother doesn't want you to return. He sees you nothing more than a little nuisance he grew sick and tired to take care of. In other words, your so-called brother doesn't show any love for you." 

"You're lying. My brother loves me dearly and vowed to stake his life to protect me." 

"Well if that's the biggest lie I've ever heard… Your brother has been keeping secrets from you." 

"Secrets?" 

"There's far more skeletons in your brother's closet than he actually wants to admit." 

"I don't understand…" 

"Your brother committed a horrible crime during his comatose period. Do you remember that day you and he were in that cart accident with your parents? That tragic day…" 

"Yes… Our parents died in the accident…" 

"As soon as he went into his comatose state, he was sent into the Underworld. It is the darkest regions of the digital world and where digimon souls are judged. Your brother and a girl by the name of Kotori were assigned a mission to defeat a serpent by the name of Basilikmon. In order to defeat the monster, Inumon and Seadramon were given to those two as partners." 

"So, that's how Inumon and Himura met…" 

"Himura and Kotori resented one another and wanted nothing to do with anything dealing with friendship. Your brother couldn't put up with the girl anymore and snapped… Rather than protecting her from Basilikmon, he allowed the serpent to kill her. He wanted her out of his life and was happy. He was glad to have gotten away with this act of murder." 

"How awful… My brother was keeping this from me? I never thought Himura would turn out to be this way. That poor girl…" 

"If you don't believe me, then Kotori herself will tell you." 

As soon as he said that, a spotlight appeared to reveal a girl with cuts and a blood-covered body. Yui looked towards the girl in utter shock and turned away from the gruesome mutilation she had suffered. The girl began to utter a few words, which haunted Yui. 

"Please… you must stop him… Stop Himura… from hurting anymore innocent people… Protect those you love… He'll kill you… the same way he left me to… die…" 

"Stop it… Please, stop it! How could my brother have done such a horrible thing! Why?! Why didn't Inumon stop him?!" 

"Because Inumon was made to be Himura's partner and he has no choice but to take Himura's orders," Pharaohmon continued on. "Eventually, Inumon himself will die by Himura's hands." 

"No, I can't let him continue on like this… But what can I do? I'm far too weak on my own…" 

"Tell me, Yui Tsubasa. Do you wish to stop your brother from hurting anymore innocent people?" 

"How?" 

"If you wish to allow the powers of darkness to grant you the power you desire…" 

"The powers of darkness? But I can't…" 

"Why? Don't you wish to stop Himura from hurting any more people? He deserves to be taken apart for letting this poor girl die!" 

Yui looks back to 'Kotori' and feels nothing more than remorse for the girl. 

"Yui… Avenge me… Show that coward that you won't hesitate… to defend your honor… There's no reasoning with that murderer… Kill him… Kill him…" 

Yui closed her eyes and started to tear up. She smashes her fists against the sphere and cries out in anguish. 

_"That's it, child. Give into the hate, the malice and the darkness…"_

"Himura must pay… Himura must pay…" 

"That's not all my dear," Pharaohmon said. "Himura not only is responsible for Kotori's tragic death, but the accident… It was no accident." 

"What? Not an accident?" 

"Your brother murdered your parents. He had placed sleeping pills into their coffee earlier that tragic morning. He despised them for giving more attention to you than himself. He resented you for being the 'favorite' of the two siblings. Since he couldn't get the attention he 'deserved', he took it upon himself to drug them to cause your father to lose control and result in the accident." 

"He couldn't have… He killed mommy and daddy? No! He killed them! He killed mommy and daddy!" 

"That's right! What a hateful little boy he really is. And you want to know another secret?" 

"What's that?" the girl replied with venom in her voice. 

"He had plotted to have you murdered in that accident as well. Unfortunately for him, he suffered a concussion. Only you had survived that accident without a single scratch. It was your will to survive, Yui. You should consider yourself lucky… Since then, he has plotted ways to have you hurt. Today was that perfect example. Once you had ran away, he would have found you and beaten you senseless to prove that he is the dominant sibling." 

"Himura… That heartless boy! I hate him for everything he had done to me! He killed that poor girl, Kotori! He's the one responsible for mommy and daddy's deaths!" 

"That's right! Let the darkness grant you the power! Fill it with your hate and spite for this murderer of a brother! He must pay for his sins!" 

As soon as he said that, Yui lets out a scream and shatters the sphere open. The shards from the broken sphere rain down onto the ground. Yui lands onto the surface and her eyes become possessed by the darkness. The girl continued to scream angrily and smashes her fists against the ground. 

"Yui Tsubasa. Become one with the dark light and become my new mistress. Together we shall punish Himura and the Tamers!" 

The little girl stretched out her arms and grinned. Pharaohmon held out his hand over the younger Tsubasa sibling. Yui's body becomes enveloped into a blanket of darkness and becomes absorbed into the dark cloud. Her body undergoes a slow metamorphosis. 

"Let the darkness infuse with your spiritual awareness. It shall allow you to harness the ability to use spiritual techniques as weapons to your disposal… You will be given body that will allow you to contain such an overwhelming power. Your child body will not be able to handle it. Let your heart be filled with the darkness of your hatred for Himura" 

Yui's body started to stretch out. Her legs grew longer than her body, her hips widened and her chest started to enlarge. Yui's child-like figure morphed into that of a model glass-like figure. Her hair grew longer and reached down to the point of her posterior. Her naked mature body became covered by black spandex. Then her right arm was covered by metallic armor. The left side had little armor with her pale skin exposed. Black gloves materialized around her hands. A large shoulder pad formed on her left shoulder. Her chest became covered with a metallic plate covering to protect her brooch area. A belt was wrapped around her tiny model-like waist. Her boots were long and silver with high heels at the very bottom. The girl's hair was long and remained tied into a ponytail. Yui opened her eyes and gone were her once, innocent angel blue eyes. Hateful, crimson eyes replaced them. Long bangs came down over her face. She brushes her bang away and placed on a ninja mask to cover her mouth. 

As her transformation was complete, Yui had become the woman she had seen in the bathroom mirror earlier in the day. She became the same woman who had attacked her in her dreams. She giggled in a more sinister tone and gone was her innocent child-like voice. She no longer resembled the girl once known as Yui Tsubasa. She has now become… 

"Nemesis. Yui Tsubasa is no more. You have become Nemesis, my new mistress of darkness." 

"It's an honor to serve you my lord," Nemesis spoke in an elegant and mature tone. "Thank you for granting me this overwhelming power." 

"So how does it feel to finally escape Himura's shadow?" 

"It's about time. I no longer want to become associated with that murderer. He will pay for what he has done to me. Momma and poppa are gone because of him and I will NEVER forgive." 

Pharaohmon chuckled to himself and snapped his fingers. Another spotlight came into view to reveal an illusion of Himura himself. The boy stood with a cocky smile on his face. Nemesis immediately turns to face 'Himura' and growls deeply. Nemesis runs across with newfound speed and implements her attack on 'Himura'. Like a psycho possessed, Nemesis tore through 'Himura' with her clawed hands. She leaps away and jumps across to place a hand over 'Himura'. As soon as she phases to the other side of her victim, 'Himura' exploded on contact and was left a bloody pool with an array of flesh and body parts scattered across the room. She puts a finger over the blood pool. Nemesis removes her ninja mask and licks the blood thoroughly from her finger. 

"Yes, and that is how you shall finish Himura off." 

"I won't hesitate to kill dear old brother. He shouldn't have ever yelled at me and taken advantage of me over these years. It's his turn to understand the true meaning of suffering and torment." 

Pharaohmon steps on forward to Nemesis and wraps his arms around her waist. The woman looks up into Pharaohmon's eyes and grins with a trickle of 'Himura's' blood pouring down. 

"Himura's blood shall be on my hands." 

Darkness has descended on the Tsubasa family. With Yui transformed into the deadly Nemesis, what will Himura and the Tamers do once they come across her? Will they eventually have to battle Yui? Pharaohmon has dealt a heavy blow into the rankings of the Tamers. Meanwhile, Yami Bakura has been resurrected and is out for Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. Can he protect his puzzle from both Bakura and Pharaohmon at once? Yusuke prepares himself for heavy training with the human psychic, Genkai. The legendary warriors start their training ahead of schedule. As for the Sailor Senshi, they await for Haruka and Michiru to answer their call. Will Cammy prove to be a valuable asset now that her Digital Priestess past has been unveiled by Setsuna? With only two weeks ago, the chances of the Tamers making it to the tournament just maybe slim to none. 

**[Preview]**

Takato: Hey, everyone! You just won't believe this! Once we find the whereabouts of Himura, we stumble across a showdown with this powerful woman with these strange powers. 

Dark Gabumon: It's Yui! 

Himura: It couldn't be! How is it possible?! 

Nemesis: Dear, sweet little Himura… I am your precious little sister, Yui, or at least I used to be… Yui Tsubasa is dead! Nemesis only exists in this world of hatred! It's time for you to die, dear brother! 

Inumon: I can't fight her, Himura! It's against my code to hurt those I protect! 

Dark Gabumon: Same goes for me! 

Himura: How can I fight this battle against my own sister?! This is all my fault! 

Takuya: Hey, look! Pharaohmon is on TV! 

Yusuke: That showoff is making his damn announcement for his tournament! 

Pharaohmon: People of the Earth… Listen carefully… In two weeks, I will be hosting a tournament to determine the fates of the Digital and real worlds. You better make take advantage of this time of peace. 

Rei: Two weeks left… Cammy… Listen to me. You're going to have to regain those memories as the Digital Priestess. 

Cammy: But how? 

Yugi: Time to assemble the best deck that I can! 

Pharaohmon: I also have many participants that wish to take part in this tournament. Anubimon. Behold the prisoners you had sealed away. They are now free to take part in my tournament. 

Henry: What?! Piedmon?! Demon?! 

Anubimon: Himura. You and the Tamers will receive my training. I just cannot allow Pharaohmon to have his way. 

Rika: Next time on the Pharaohmon arc series! 

**The Tsubasa Sibling Betrayal! Pharaohmon's Worldwide Announcement!**

Takato: Two weeks until the big event! Let's make it count, Guilmon! 

Kaiba: Hmmm. This tournament sounds pretty interesting. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kanius: Whew! Another long chapter completed! Now I've managed to bring in Nemesis into the picture! I hope it's the way you like her, Youko and Livia! If you thought she was psycho now, you still haven't seen anything yet! 

Coral: So consider this as a gift to you readers! Kanius is taking a break until Sunday night to work on the next chapter. 

Kanius: I'm off to watch the Yu-Gi-Oh movie this weekend and the Olympics! Until then, be sure to drop me a line and check back. By the way, Lazer Wulf, I'm interested in your offer to help me with the duels. Let's negotiate. Well, I'm off! Peace! 


	22. The Tsubasa Sibling Betrayal! Pharaohmon...

Kanius: Hey, guys! I know you were dying for the next chapter, but here we go! What kind of twisted plans do Pharaohmon and Nemesis have for Himura and the Tamers? I may be the representative of darkness, but I still shudder to think what they occur. 

Coral: I can't wait for Nemesis to kick some ass. ; I'm already anxious! 

Kanius: By the way, I don't own the rights to the characters Himura, Yui/Nemesis, Inumon and Basilikmon. Those are characters of Youkai Youko! I do own Pharaohmon's demon form but not the title name. Without further ado, let's get on with the fic! Enjoy! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

****

****

****

****

**The Tsubasa Sibling Betrayal! Pharaohmon's Worldwide Announcement!**

**Eastern Shinjuku: 8:05 P.M.**

In desperate search for Himura, the Tamers had searched nearly every alleyway and street sides. Dark Gabumon had tried everything he could to pick up on Inumon's scent, but it was to no avail. He was driven to not only find those two, but also his partner. He felt as though he had failed to be Yui's partner. 

"I'm sorry, guys. I can't even pick up on mutt's scent. He's too far out of range for me," Dark Gabumon said. 

"Darn. Guilmon? Anything yet?" 

"No. They're too far away. Himura and Inumon were moving way too fast." 

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I thinkw e should take a breather. We've been running all day," Terriermon said. "I don't think I can hang onto Henry all day. I need some 'agua'…" 

"Agua?" Guilmon asked. 

"That's Spanish for 'water'," Henry muttered. "We can't stop now. Pharaohmon could very well lure Himura into a trap. It's up to us to prevent him from also being captured." 

"Damn it! We're never going to find Himura or Yui!" cursed Dark Gabumon. 

"Calm down," Renamon said. "Felinismon. Have you been able to seek out any dark energy signals?" 

"No. Pharaohmon's minions nearly always mask their auras," the feline digimon said. "Sorry…" 

"Jeri. Can you and Felinismon do me a favor?" Henry asked. 

"Sure. Anything," Jeri said. 

"Can you two get back to Himura's place to pick up Suzie and Lopmon? Make sure to drop them off at my apartment." 

"Sure. That shouldn't be a problem. Don't worry, Felinismon. I know exactly where Henry lives. Just follow me lead." 

"You're the boss." 

With that said, Felinismon picks up Jeri and takes off into the distance. This left the Tamer trio with their digimon to guide Dark Gabumon through the dark city. Unfortunately, they weren't even close to finding Himura and Inumon. That doesn't mean that they would be giving up on their search, even if it would take them all night. 

"Listen up guys," Takato announced. "We're going to try out one last place. I think it's obvious where we can possibly find Himura and Inumon." 

"Where to Sherlock?" Rika asked. "The park, as usual?" 

"Not this time." 

Takato looks out towards the city and notices a bright flash of light illuminating from the background. He figured that something was about to take place and he believes that Inumon just might be behind it. 

"Takatomon? Did you see that?" 

"You bet I did. Next stop, Shinjuku Bridge." 

**Downtown Shinjuku. Bridge. 8:05 P.M.**

Himura and Inumon were being attacked by another horde of the Scrabmon clan. Fortunately, Inumon was there to aid his partner against their ferocity. The canine unleashes his assault on the insects and shattered their emeralds in the process. Each Scramon were instantly wiped out once their emeralds are destroyed. 

"Whew, that takes care of them!" Inumon said. 

"Yeah, but they were beaten so easily. There's something suspicious about this," replied Himura. "It's as if they wanted us to defeat them." 

"Who cares?! At least I got a warm up exercise in the process! Now, where should we be off to next?" 

Despite the canine's excited glee, Himura was not amused and looked around his surroundings. There didn't seem to be any signs of Scrabmon in hiding. Even Inumon couldn't pick up on any remaining insect warriors. 

Unknown to them, a dark figure was lurking about on top of an apartment building roof. Her eyes were locked tightly onto Himura and a sinister grin forms on her face. 

"Himura. I've found you…" 

Just then, a dark voice spoke through to the woman almost immediately. She responds to the dark force himself. 

_"You know what to do, my dear. _

"Yes, to rid myself of that nuisance, Himura Tsubasa. I promise you that his blood will be on my hands." 

"Don't let your guard down. I sense that the Tamers are near." 

"No need to worry about them. I have everything under complete control." 

"So be it. I leave this to you, Nemesis." 

The dark voice trails off after his telepathic conversation with the mistress herself, Nemesis. Free of Yui's innocence, Nemesis was free to finally extract her rage upon Himura. 

"Dear brother… I hope you're ready to become my next sacrificial offer." 

As soon as she said that, Nemesis leaps off from the top of the apartment roof and lands down in front of the two. Inumon quickly turns to find Nemesis sitting up from a kneeling position. He gasped in surprise and this manages to catch Himura's attention. Himura set his eyes on Nemesis with anger. 

"You! Who are you?!" Himura exclaimed. 

The woman merely chuckled at the boy's question and licks her lips. She then puts on her ninja mouth cover and steps forward. 

"Tell me! What have you done to my sister?! You had better give an answer now or we're going to get our answer by force! Inumon!" 

Obeying his partner's command, Inumon leaps forward and comes into contact with Nemesis. The woman stands her ground and puts out her right hand. 

"Hey, what's she doing, Himura?" 

"I don't give a damn! Hey, you haven't answered my question! Where is my sister?!" 

"Oh dear sweet little Himura, do you really miss your sister?" 

"Shut up! Don't you dare taunt me! How dare you bring up the mention of my sister!" 

"Patience. You'll be seeing your sister enough. That I can promise you," Nemesis replied while snickering. 

Suddenly, Inumon stopped at his tracks while letting his nose take a whiff from the air. He picked up onto Nemesis' scent and gasped at the familiar scent he had picked up on. The boy took notice of his partner backing away from the ninja woman. 

"What's wrong, Inumon? Why aren't you preparing for attack?" 

"Her scent… Her scent is so familiar." 

"What are you talking about? We don't even know her! Besides that, I don't even want to get to know this witch. She's clearly working for Pharaohmon and is holding Yui hostage!" 

"Sweet little Himura… You clearly don't know whom you're dealing with. I guess that tiny brain can't function that well." 

"You better keep your mouth shut!" 

"Himura. You're not going to believe." 

"Just tell me already, Inumon." 

"Her scent… it's so similar to that of Yui, but I don't know how that's possible!" 

"What?! Her scent is similar to Yui?!" 

"Don't tell me this is another member of your family out for revenge…" 

"That's a lie. I only have one blood relative and that's Yui. Haven't I already told you that I don't have any other siblings?" 

"Well, her smell is similar to Yui's… Oh my god…" 

"What?! What is it now?" 

"Could she… She couldn't be!" 

"Himura!!" the voice of Takato was heard from the background. 

The boy and his canine digimon turned to find Takato leading his team down towards the bridge area. He noticed that Jeri and Felinismon were absent from the group, but he was relieved that Jeri would remain out of harm's way. 

"Takato! What are you guys doing here?! I told that I'd handle this alone!" Himura snapped. 

"As a famous goggle head celebrity would always say, there is no I in team!" 

"Sorry but this is my fight!" 

"Say, who's the chick?" Terriermon asked. "She looks hot." 

"I don't know but she's clearly working for Pharaohmon! I'll do whatever it takes to destroy her and find Yui!" 

"Himura! You aren't clearly thinking," Henry said. "Let us help you." 

Just then, Dark Gabumon's nose immediately twitched and picked up onto Nemesis. He scurried over to Inumon to get a better sniff of the woman's familiar scent. Nemesis steered clear away from the canines and readied herself to attack them. Dark Gabumon gasped in utter disbelief at what he was picking up on. 

"Everyone! Listen up! Our search for Yui has ended!" Dark Gabumon announced. 

"For once, I have to agree," Inumon said. "Himura. You're going to hate what we're about to say but it's the truth." 

Himura looks across to Nemesis and his eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost. He fell to his knees and knew exactly what they were about to announce. 

"This woman is Yui!" Dark Gabumon said. "I'm sorry we have to say it but it's the truth." 

Even the Tamers were caught in surprise and felt terrible for Himura. The boy was starting to tremble in fear. He had failed to save his sister. He now realizes that Yui has now become an enemy to him and ally to Pharaohmon. 

"Yui… How could you?!" 

Despite the depressing moment, Nemesis merely giggled and nodded her head in utter disbelief. She points a finger towards Himura and gives him a thumbs down sign. 

"The girl known as Yui Tsubasa is gone forever. Here standing before you is the new Yui. Call me Nemesis." 

"Damn him! Damn Pharaohmon! How could you let him do this to you?!" Himura cried out. 

"He simply exposed you as the fraud and murderer you truly are. I will never forgive you for killing that girl, Kotori." 

"What?! Me kill Kotori?! Pharaohmon is the liar! You've been exposed to nothing but lies, Yui!" 

"Stop calling me Yui, you brat! You shall address to me as Nemesis and nothing more. No, you're the one who let Kotori die!" 

"Please listen to your brother! He told us everything about that Kotori girl!" Takato calls out. "A monster killed Kotori! Your brother was spared after that girl saved his life!" 

"Stop your lies, goggle boy! You've been lied to by this little fraud. You're sad. You know that? Your naive little minds will believe anything that is told to you by a stranger," Nemesis replied. "Himura. There's another thing I will never forgive you for… Momma and poppa. You killed them too!" 

As soon as she said that, Himura gasped in horror and couldn't believe that these words were coming out from his own sister's mouth. Nemesis's fists clenched tightly and immediately drew out blood. 

"They're gone and it's all your fault, Himura! You killed them because you felt that I was getting the most attention from them. Don't you realize that they loved us both? Momma and poppa loved us equally and you couldn't accept me as your sibling! You took it upon yourself to drive yourself into rage. You drugged them both and caused poppa to lose control of the car. Then, the accident occurred and they were gone forever. You even plotted to have me killed that day, but I survived. My will to survive was stronger than your hatred! You entered the comatose state and still you weren't satisfied. So you took it on Kotori and left her to die! Some friend you turned out to be. You're nothing but a spineless coward with no remorse! You disgust me! I HAVE NO BROTHER!" 

"Yui! Please listen to reason! You didn't even give me a chance to explain!" 

"It's too late for reason, dear brother. You've lost your reason years ago. You're no longer my brother in my eyes. Now it's time to face judgment, Himura. I'll send you to the depths of hell and take your rotten soul." 

Nemesis extracted her hands into claws and charged forward at Himura. The boy clearly was frozen still in shock and couldn't move a single muscle. Inumon leaps forward in front of Himura and pushes him away. Her clawed hands only managed to penetrate through the concrete pavement. 

"Oh my god! I can't believe she did that!" Rika cried out. "Renamon! Go and check on them!" 

"Right away!" 

The neon fox leaps forward swiftly to aid Inumon with Himura. Nemesis turns to face her adversaries and leaps forward. Renamon steps forward and attempts to stop Nemesis, but the ninja girl delivers a spinning kick to knock the vulpine away. Clearly her objective was to assassinate the boy. 

"You're petty friends can't save you know, Himura. Inumon. Why are you protecting this murderer? He deserves to die for the pain he's put me through over the years!" 

"Yui! Please listen! Himura did not kill Kotori! I was there with him battling Basilikmon! Well, actually, I didn't see how Kotori was killed, but when Himura told me… I was shocked in disbelief. She had sacrificed herself to ensure Himura's survival! Either one of them would have died that day anyway!" 

"She sacrificed herself? No! You've been brainwashed by his lies, Inumon! I thought I knew you better than that! You're partner is clearly a murderer with no soul! He'll kill you when the time arrives." 

"He'd never kill me. Himura is not that type of guy. If anything, he's the coolest brother I've ever seen. All other brothers would have picked on their sisters and made them cry. But he has never done that with you. He vowed to always protect you no matter what… I admire him for his courage." 

"Courage? Blasphemy! Don't ever associate that term with that monster!" 

"No! If anything, you're the one who's become the monster!" Takato cries out angrily. "You let Pharaohmon brainwash you with these lies!" 

"Shut up! Shut up!" Nemesis screamed. "Just for that, goggle head… I will execute you and your friends." 

"Don't do this, Yui!" Dark Gabumon pleaded to his partner. 

"I said shut up!" 

With that said, Nemesis pushed her hand forward and knocks Dark Gabumon away with force. The dark canine is sent crashing into the side of the bridge and was left laid out unconscious. Nemesis faced off with the Tamers 

"Come on, Tamers. I've grown tired of these games. Make your little pets grow and I'll knock them down with ease. In fact, I don't play nice with others." 

"You guys! Please, don't fight her!" Himura pleaded. "That's Yui! We can't risk hurting her!" 

"Sorry, Himura, but she'll kill us if we give her to chance to attack," Henry said. _"But… How can we save her? She's been brainwashed by Pharaohmon's dark magic."_

"Aww, isn't this sweet? The little murderer wants to spare my life? Now you're starting to show some compassion. But like I said, it's too late for that, Himura!" 

"Yui! Fight the dark magic! You have to break this control that Pharaohmon has over you!" 

"And for the last time! My name is Nemesis the dark mistress!" 

Nemesis brings her clawed hands forward and goes to stab Himura with her claws. However, Inumon leaps out in and takes the head on assault. The ninja girl's claw penetrated through Inumon's right side and forces him to back away with a gaping hole. Everyone, including Renamon and Inumon, looks on with horror. The canine chuckled and fell to his knees with blood dripping from his wound. 

"INUMON!!" Himura cried out. 

"No!! Inumon!!" screamed Renamon. 

"Himura… Are you going to be okay?" 

"Inumon… But why?" 

"We're friends, Himura. Kotori sacrificed herself to save you and I'm doing the same. But don't worry about me. This isn't a fatal wound… and I'm… not about to kick the bucket… anytime soon…" 

As soon as Inumon finished his sentence, he falls down onto the ground and struggled to get up onto his feet. Nemesis steps away with her eyes widened in shock. 

"Inumon?! You protected this murderer?! Why waste your time?! Even you must realize that he has to pay for his sin!" 

"What you don't realize is that your brother truly cares for you, Yui!" Henry exclaimed. "This violence has gone on long enough!" 

"Actually, it's just begun…" 

Nemesis snaps her fingers and almost immediately the Tamers found themselves trapped inside a barrier. However, this was no regular barrier. The kids had found themselves trapped inside an array of invisible bombs created from Nemesis' spiritual energy. 

"What is this?!" Takato said. 

"Takatomon!" 

The digimon ran towards their partners and attempted to plow their way through the barrier. Little did they realize that the barrier was actually a swarm of invisible bombs. 

"Eh. Eh. I wouldn't do that if I were you, fellas," Nemesis chuckled. "If you even touch that barrier, my invisible bombs will be set off and your partners will be blown to pieces." 

"What?! Guilmon! Stop! Don't come any closer!" 

Responding to his partner's pleas, Guilmon and his digimon allies stopped at their tracks. Nemesis encircled her adversaries and continued to chuckle to herself. 

"That's a good boy. This ought to keep you out of my way, children. Now, digimon. Digivolve and fight me all at once. I promise that I won't bite… that much." 

"Takato. There's no other way. We're going to have to teach her a lesson!" Rika snapped. "She didn't even bother to help Inumon! This girl is no longer Yui in my eyes!" 

"How observant dear child," Nemesis continued on. "Now, make your Renamon digivolve at once. I'd like to test out my powers against the trio that saved their precious home many times before." 

"Yui! Stop this madness!" Himura cried out. "Please, don't go through with this!" 

"Don't you ever learn to shut up?!" 

With that said, Nemesis springs forward and delivers a painful knee shot into Himura's gut. The force of her knee drives deeply into Himura and causes him to spit out blood. The ninja girl wipes the blood from his mouth and looks at it with interest. She removes her ninja mask and licks the blood from her hand thoroughly. She then brings Himura closer to her face and licks the blood off his soft cheeks. 

"Mmmm. As they say, blood is thicker than water, dear sweet brother… Oh, yesss… Delicious crimson…" 

"Ugh! Ok, that is definitely not hygienic!" Rika gagged. 

"Man! I'd never seen anything so sick!" Terriermon said. "She even makes Dracula look like an amateur." 

"I've had enough of this! Guilmon! This has gone far enough!" Takato calls out. "She has to be stopped! Digivolve now!" 

"You too, Terriermon!" 

"Kick that witch's ass, Renamon!" 

Just as she finished licking the blood from her brother, Himura pleads with tears swelling up from his eyes. The boy was in tears and reached out for his sister's face. Nemesis merely snorted and drops Himura on the ground. She turned to see the digimon trio preparing to digivolve into their champion level forms. This was the result of the children using their card slashes. 

**EVOLUTION!!**

"Guilmon shinka!! Growlmon!!" 

"Renamon shinka!! Kyuubimon!!" 

"Terriermon shinka!! Gargomon!!" 

Nemesis shielded herself from the bright auras shining from the evolved digmon. She looks ahead to find the digimon trio in their champion forms. Growlmon stomped forward and lets out a terrifying roar. 

"Ooo? Is that supposed to scare me?" Nemesis taunted the dragon-dinosaur. "Come on, let's play." 

"You will be peeing in your pants when we're through with ya!" Gargomon replied. 

"Remember, we're here to free her of Pharaohmon's dark magic," Kyuubimon stated. "Killing her is out of the question." 

"Oh, I know you won't kill me," Nemesis responded. "Because it's you three that are going to die with Himura. Oh and don't even dare make a move through my bomb barrier, Tamers. That is unless you want to be blown to bits." 

"Take her, Growlmon!" 

The crimson reptile charges forward and unleashed a ferocious claw slash, which Nemesis easily dodged with a single flip. Growlmon swings his tail forward but only manages to take down a tree. Nemesis flies up and tosses two bombs across. Growlmon charges forward, but is sent reeling back once the bombs made contact with Growlmon. Fortunately, his tough hide protected him from the bombs' damage. 

"Bombs! I had better watch out for those!" 

"As you should, but never turn your back on your opponent." 

With that said, Growlmon turned to find himself being caught in an array of bombs making contact with him. The goggle head could only look on with horror, but he couldn't move past the barrier to save his friend. 

"Growlmon!!" 

"Feh. That was way too easy," the ninja girl said. 

"I wouldn't go flaunting just yet, Nemesis," Kyuubimon replied. 

"Oh? Me flaunt my powers? At least I'm succeeding in dismantling you pathetic weaklings. I have every right to flaunt." 

"Then, you wouldn't mind making room for an upset?" 

"Please! You don't frighten me!" 

"Dragon Wheel!!" 

As soon as Kyuubimon charges forward and spun herself into a flaming dragon, Nemesis maneuvers away to the side and yawned. She phases down and delivers a kick to the spinning dragon. Kyuubimon is sent soaring up into the air. The ninja girl leaps up with extraordinary speed and executes a flying kick, which knocks Kyuubimon away. 

Inumon lifted his head up to find Kyuubimon plummeting towards the ground. He gets to his feet and drags himself forward to aid Kyuubimon. 

"Renamon… I'm coming… Damn this injury…" 

"Well, that was pretty dull. Rika, dear… Next time you need to teach your partner some original tactics. I could clearly see everything was planning to do." 

This only managed to further infuriate the red-haired girl. She tries to pass through the barrier despite warnings by Nemesis, but Takato stopped her at her tracks. 

"What are you doing?!" 

"Don't worry about, Kyuubimon. Inumon is going over to check on her. He'll protect her." 

"Inumon? Oh… Thank goodness…" 

"Hey! You forgot all about me, ninja girl! Gargo Lasers!" 

Nemesis overheard the mention of her name and finds Gargomon blasting her away with a barrage of bullets. The ninja girl quickly puts up a barrier of spirit bombs, which managed to top the bullets. Numerous bombs were set off from the bullet shots and a thick, smoke cloud covered Nemesis. Gargomon charges forward to look around for his adversary. 

"Oh, Yui! Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" 

Gargomon stopped at his tracks as soon as he heard a girl giggling behind him. He stood frozen still as Nemesis placed her hands on Gargomon's shoulders. Her eyes emitted a crimson glow as soon as she puts her face closer to Gargomon. 

"Tag… **YOU'RE IT!!**" 

Gargomon screamed out as his shoulders exploded on contact. Nemesis leaps away from the explosions. The gun-wielding digimon found his shoulder completely charred from the bombs. He fell to his knees, which caused Henry to cry out. 

"Gargomon!! No!!" 

"I'm sorry, were you three supposed to scare me with your pathetic attacks? Yes, that's what you are. PA-THE-TIC!" 

Nemesis cackles deeply at the destruction she has caused to the Tamers' digimon. Growlmon was left lying with injuries from the bombs. Kyuubimon was lying unconscious with Inumon holding her in his arms. Gargomon could barely sit up as his shoulders were completely injured. The ninja girl's eyes were completely obssessed by the violence and harm she had caused to her former friends. 

"With these fools out of the way, I can finish inflicting punishment on the murderer. Come here, little Himura… Heh. Heh." 

Himura tried everything within the fiber of his being to crawl away, but he soon found himself in the shadow of the dark ninja mistress. She picks Himura up by his neck and brings her forward. With her other hand, Nemesis removes her ninja mask and smiles. 

"Oh, dear little Himura… How should I extract my hatred for you? Oh yesss… I shall draw first blood." 

She brings her hand forward and slowly cuts through Himura's right arm. The boy closed his mouth, in order to prevent himself from screaming. He refused to show any signs of weakness and battled through the pain. This deeply upset Nemesis as she noticed Himura's eyes fueling with a burning desire to overcome the near death situation. 

"Why don't you scream? Tell me… Why WON'T you SCREAM?! SCREAM, DAMN YOU!!" 

Nemesis brings her hand forward and delivers a slap across Himura's right cheek. She delivers another to his left cheek. Himura remained motionless and did not utter a single word. This only succeeded in infuriating Nemesis. She brings her left knee forward and rams it into Himura's gut. She spits out some blood. Her face becomes trenched with the blood of her own brother. 

"You won't scream… Why aren't you screaming?! SCREAM DAMN YOU! SCREAM!!" 

She tosses Himura onto the ground and presses her right boot over the boy's back. Despite the threshold he was enduring, Himura did not utter a single word or scream. She stomped her foot down several times and was beginning to lose her mind. She smacks herself across the face and screams. 

"SCREAM!! I SAID SCREAM!! AREN'T YOU FEELING ANY PAIN?! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE IF I KILL YOU?! I was right! You have no heart! You killed Kotori and our parents with no remorse! It's no surprise… But I think I'm going to end it right now… Your stench is making me sick. In fact, your mere sight is starting to make me want to vomit." 

Nemesis licks every ounce of her brother's blood from her face. She gets on her knees and crawls over to her fallen brother. She draws closer to his ear and whispers softly. 

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll scream…" 

With that said, she brings her hand over her head and extracted her razor claws out once again. Her main target was to penetrate through Himura's chest and rip out his heart. 

"I guarantee you will scream. Finally I'll gain my retribution on your rotten soul and take your heart as a trophy prize." 

The Tamers could only look on since they would explode on impact with the bomb barrier. The digimon started to regain their senses but were to late to even make a move towards Nemesis. Inumon charged forward despite the injury. Nemesis brings her hand down towards Himura and was just seconds away from completing her task. That is until…" 

"Dark Blaster!!" 

Dark Gabumon leaps forward and shot out a flaming shot at Nemesis. She only managed to move away with the flame barely nicking her pale right cheek. Dark Gabumon stood out in front of the fallen Himura with his arms outstretched. Nemesis felt her right cheek and growled deeply. 

"You nicked my face, you little bastard!" 

"Stop this, Yui! I can't stand this anymore! This anger and hatred you've developed! This is madness!" 

"And? Your point?" 

"You can't continue on like this! I know that deep down inside that Yui is calling out for help. I can sense her presence and she wants out of that body! Set Yui free, you monster!" 

"You'll never see that little brat again! She's dead!" 

"I don't think so. You underestimate the pure heart Yui possesses! She's ten times the person you'll ever become!" 

As soon as he said that, Nemesis felt her body trembling and her chest pounding. She falls to her knees and holds her head tightly. 

"No! I won't let you overtake me, you brat! You won't win!" 

"Yui! Fight the evil! You can break through Pharaohmon's evil spell!" 

In response to Dark Gabumon's pleas, Nemesis realized that her voice had changed and become that of innocent Yui. Yui was finally speaking through the ninja mistress herself. 

"Dark Gabumon! Help me! Please, help me!" 

"No! You'll never break free, Yui! I'm in control here! I'm the new Yui!" 

"You'll never be me! You're hurting my brother and my friends! I'll never forgive you or Pharaohmon for this!" 

"Ha! What are you going to do about it, little Yui? Cry? Yes, go ahead and cry. It won't do you any good!" 

"I won't cry! You don't even scare me anymore, Nemesis! I'll overcome you!" 

"Nonsense! I've won this internal struggle! Just be a good little girl and stay quiet!" 

"Quit hurting my friends!" 

"Never! This is only just the beginning!" 

"Yui! C'mon! You can do it! I believe in you!" Dark Gabumon cries out. "Yui?! Is that you in there?!" 

Nemesis held her head tightly and thrashed about. Her inner struggle with Yui was drawing to a close as Nemesis regained complete control. She turns to face Dark Gabumon and charges forward with her claws extracted. 

"A futile attempt, Dark Gabumon! Now die!" 

As soon as she brought her claws down, Dark Gabumon closed his eyes to prepare to meet his fate. However, he realized that Nemesis was backing away. Her eyes were completely spaced out at the moment. 

"Yui?" 

"No… Yui is gone but we shall meet again…" 

Nemesis looks down over to Himura and snorted. 

"We'll meet again Himura. Next time, I'll be sure to finish the job." 

With that said, the ninja mistress disappears into the night and phases out completely. This left everyone else to let out sighs of relief and gave them time to recuperate. The bomb barrier faded out, which at last freed the Tamers. 

"We're free," Takato said. "Oh no! Growlmon!" 

Inumon walks over and places Kyuubimon next to Himura. He kneeled to his fallen partner and noticed more tears swelling up from his eyes. 

"Yui…" 

"Oh, Himura. I'm sorry," Inumon said. 

Dark Gabumon looks off into the stars and lets a tear drop over his face. He turned around to find Inumon nodding his ehad. 

"She… She's still in there. Yui is still in there. She asked us to set her free…" 

"I know," replied Inumon. 

Himura sits up but winched in pain. The male canines walked over to help the boy to his feet. The Tamers' digimon reverted back to their rookie forms to conserve their energy. 

"Himura. Whether you want to admit it or not, your sister is now our enemy," Takato said. "I know it pains you to hear that, but you're going to have to deal with it." 

"But we will also do everything we can to bring your sister back," Henry replied. 

"That's a promise we'll live up to," Rika said. 

"Thank you," Himura said. "No really… Thank you… Yui is still in there. I just know it." 

"We know and we'll set her free," Takato stated. "But you will just have to trust us." 

"I do and I'm sure you will live up to your word, Takato. But how am I going to tell this to my godparents? They are going to kill me…" 

"We'll explain everything that has happened," Inumon said. 

"But, Inumon… They don't even know that they you are even alive. You always play off as my stuffed animal." 

"Aw, just leave to us," Dark Gabumon said. "I'm sure they will understand." 

"Well, I'm sure they'll really be that understanding listening to two talking canines," said Henry. 

"Hey, it worked for me," Terriermon said. 

"Thank you, Inumon. That really means a lot to me." 

"Anything for Yui's sake." 

"But still… Yui is out there as we speak. If Dark Gabumon was able to get through to her, then we should be able to as well," stated Takato. "Right, Rika? Look, you're a girl. What do you possibly think Yui must be undergoing now?" 

"The poor thing is a tight struggle. Her innocent soul is doing everything it can to break through that heartless demon. Himura… She's a ruthless demon on the outside but a sad, lonely girl inside. You're lucky to have such a wonderful sister. I don't know how it's like having a sister of a brother." 

"She is a wonderful sister and the only thing left that's apart of my family. Without her, I'd be a lost soul." 

"Inumon. If you need some help explaining the situation to their godparents, don't hesitate to help you," Renamon said. 

"Thanks, but I think I can manage this on my own with Dark Gabumon." 

"Fair enough." 

"You'll manage through for now, Himura. The time will come when we set her free," Guilmon replied. "Right, Takato?" 

"You bet. I promise." 

**Domino City. Outside of Yugi's Home**

After his momentary confrontation with Yami Bakura, Yugi returned and had called up his friends to meet him outside his home. As soon as Joey, Tea and Tristan got there, Yugi had explained the crisis dealing with the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring making his return. 

"Whoa! You mean to tell me that the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring is back?!" Tristan asked. "Dang, that guy is like a cockroach. You step on him once and he'll keep coming back." 

"Um, shouldn't that be a 'boomerang'?" Tea corrected the male teen. 

"Um, yeah." 

"Yug! This really sucks!" Joey cursed. "But we're here if you need us, pal. Where did you last see Bakura?" 

"He disappeared into the night just before I could catch up with him." 

"I shudder to think what he and Pharaohmon will do if they ever cross paths. I mean, really… I don't think we need two maniacs out to get you," Tristan stated. 

"There's no way the pharaoh is going to let them take the puzzle," Yugi replied. "It's a good thing we have spring break off. We can go to Shinjuku tomorrow to meet with Takato and the others. Pharaohmon has already captured Himura's little sister." 

"What?! He captured Himura's sister?!" Tea gasped in shock. "Yugi! We seriously need to go to Shinjuku!" 

"That's what I just said. We have to think this over long and hard. We only have two weeks left until the tournament." 

"Since there's going to be a duel monsters tournament in this, you can count me in," Joey said. 

"I know you'll be there, Joey. If anyone of us ends up winning that part of the tournament, then we can name our stipulation to the final match in the standard tournament," Yugi explained. 

"I bet that Kaiba will end up entering," Joey muttered. "I'd love to get back at that rich punk." 

"No doubt he'll be there if Pharaohmon by some chance announces it to the world," Yugi stated. "Ok, everyone. Be sure to call me before you get some sleep. We'll catch the earliest bus we can find." 

"Why not just tell Felinismon to teleport us over? Tea suggested. "That means any bus ride." 

"Good idea. Ok, guys. Be sure to get everything you need for tomorrow. We have a big week to prepare for." 

As the four extended their hands into a circle, they each set off to their homes in order to prepare themselves for the upcoming week. Starting tomorrow they would go back to Shinjuku to discuss their plans with the Tamers. 

_"Yugi. Don't forget that the evil spirit within Bakura is out there as we speak. If I know him, he'll find Pharaohmon and strike a deal with him. We'll be dealing with a deadly alliance. We're far more vulnerable than we've ever been."_

"Not to worry, pharaoh. This puzzle won't be taken that easily. They'll have to kill me before they even take a hold of this puzzle." 

_"Yugi. I admire your determination."_

"Thanks, pharaoh. I will not let you down. We'll crush the evil spirit first and deal with Pharaohmon afterwards. That's the best solution I can ever think about." 

Yugi sets off back into his home to catch up on his sleep. Tomorrow morning would prove to be a busy day for Yugi and his friends. 

**Deep within Shinjuku District: 11:15 P.M.**

Nemesis arrives at the top of the Hypnos Metropolitan main tower. As soon as she landed, he was graced upon by the arrival of Pharaohmon and Basilikmon. 

"My lord… I've failed to execute Himura and those annoying Tamer pests. Please forgive me…" 

"There's no need to apologize. You've already set out what you needed to accomplish. You have already crushed Himura's confidence." 

"Pharaohmon?" 

"Besides, you'll have your chance to rid yourself of that little insect. What's more important now is the tournament. Tomorrow, I shall make my announcement to the entire world." 

"Sire. I have a question regarding Anubimon. Do you really want to personally invite him to take part in the event?" 

"Basilikmon. It's a good thing you asked. I wish to face Anubimon and crush him to prove my superiority. Besides, I've already converted Yui to our side. Anubimon will have to do everything in his power to restore that boy's confidence. As for Takato and Yugi, their demise will come in due time." 

"Oh, is that right?" a sinister voice speaks out through the darkness. 

Pharaohmon senses the presence of a Millennium item and didn't even bother to turn around to realize that Yami Bakura had exposed himself. Nemesis and Basilikmon immediately stood out guarding their lord. 

"Identify yourself, stranger." 

"My name is of no concern to you. But I have heard about your gruesome reputation," Bakura said. "Is your name by any chance Pharaohmon?" 

"What's it to you?" 

"We both have complete interest in an item currently held by a boy named Yugi Muto." 

"So, you're after the same item as I am? Interesting… But you haven't answered my question. What's it to you?" 

"I seek the limitless power of the pharaoh himself." 

"Then you are in my way of my conquest. Be gone, insect!" 

"I have a proposition for you, my friend. This tournament I've been overhearing. I'm interested. Why don't I enter in the duel monsters portion of the event and take on Yugi in one of the first rounds?" 

"You want to duel Yugi?" 

"And the winner shall take the puzzle." 

"Interesting, but I still seek the Millennium Puzzle." 

"Let's make a gamble, Pharaohmon. If I win the entire duel monsters tournament, then I will keep the puzzle. If I lose even one match, then you can take the Millennium Puzzle. So what do you say?" 

"Lord Pharaohmon. You shouldn't trust this louse! We have much more important matters to attend to!" 

"No, I'm interested. Human. You have yourself a deal. You'll save me the trouble of crushing Yugi myself." 

"My Lord. I have another suggestion. Why don't I enter the duel monster tournament? It'd be a pleasure to defeat Himura myself. Once that occurs, I shall have proven to be the better Tsubasa sibling." 

"If that's what you want, then it shall be granted. I think I'll enter dear Lance himself into the tournament. Under my control, he'll prove to be quite formidable," Pharaohmon said. "This tournament will be a glorious event. Just two weeks until I plunge the real and digital worlds into the dark ages. Victory will be ours." 

As soon as Pharaohmon flies off into the distance, this leaves Yami Bakura, Basilikmon and Nemesis behind. The ninja mistress walks off and sets her eyes towards the moon. She looks back to when Himura had pleaded for his life. Nemesis removes her mouth mask and lets loose her hair. Her dark blue hair flows against the cool wind and the moonlight reflects over her hair. 

She sits on the edge of the tower roof and lets out a deep sigh. The cut on her cheek was healing. Nemesis holds out her right hand and formed a small energy bomb with her own spirit energy. She compresses it and watches as it takes the shape of a butterfly. 

"Himura… Our paths will cross again soon. Be prepared for the worst. As for you little Yui, you'll never break through and distract me again." 

**March 24, 2003**

**Local Shibuya Apartment Complex in the Southern District. 8:10 A.M.**

Another day passes and the Sailor Senshi are still recuperating from the Pharaohmon conflict. Well, Minako and Makoto had finally woken up from their long sleep. Ami was fortunate to nurse them back to health by feeding them some proper medication. 

"I'm so gladly I'm back to full health," Makoto said with glee. "It's been nearly a day, right?" 

"Since you two were in a small comatose states? Yes, you're technically right," Ami replied. "You and Minako should feel happy to be awake." 

"I love long sleeps and all, but let's never go through with that again," Minako said. 

"Yeah. Your snoring wasn't exactly helping any," Artemis muttered. 

"What was that?" 

"Oh nothing. How was your sleep?" 

"Ami. Do you know where Setsuna left to?" Rei asked. 

"She didn't say much, but she did tell me that she was going to meet Haruka and Michiru. Those two just came into town." 

"Today? Oh, wow. Let's hope they've decided to lend us a hand." 

"Who are Haruka and Michiru?" Cammy wondered. "Are they good friends of yours?" 

"More like good allies," the elder sister responded. "I think you'll like them." 

"Shoot. I've already grown to like you guys so much. Poppa never lets me go out with any of my friends that often. It's good to get away from him." 

"I'm so glad you've decided to stick around for a while," Hotaru said. "I could use the company without Chibi-Usa around, Cammy." 

"Hotaru…" 

Just then, the nearest cordless phone starts ringing. Rei turns around and picks up the phone. She answers it and puts whoever it was on the line. 

"Hello?" 

_"Rei. This is Setsuna. I've already met with Haruka and Michiru. We're on our way over."_

"Ok, then. We'll see you then." 

As soon as she hangs up, Ami came walking into the dining room to pick up a pitcher of hot tea. 

"Who was that, Rei?" 

"That was Setsuna. She's on her way over with Haruka and Michiru. We should prepare some more tea." 

"That's a good idea." 

"In the meantime, I think I'll catch up on some anime," Cammy said. 

The younger Hino walks over to the television and turns it on. Rather than getting a view of any anime character, Cammy saw that the local news was being played instead. 

"Aw, shucks. It's the news." 

"Hopefully we can get some decent news for once," Minako said as she came walking in. 

"I smell tea all the way from here," Makoto said. 

"Hey, you two should still be in bed!" Artemis calls out. 

"Hey, Artemis. Why don't you come on over here?" Cammy asked. "I love kitties." 

"Oh, kami-sama…" 

Just as Cammy flipped to another channel, she noticed that an explosion occurred during another newscast. The girl jumps back in shock and nearly flips out. 

"Cammy! What is it?" Rei asked. 

"Something just exploded on that newscast! I can't make out to tell what it is!" 

"I don't like the looks of this," Makoto said. "Rei. You don't think it could…" 

"I think it is that bastard!" 

The raven-haired girl was correct on her assumptions. Pharaohmon made his way through the smoke cloud and appears before the worldwide newscast. The demonic entity grabs the news reporter and tosses him aside as if he were a rag doll. 

"I was right after all!" Rei growled angrily. 

"Rei! It's that mean monster," Cammy gasped in fear. 

"Damn! It's the one who stole our powers just to get where he is at now! Wait until I get my hands on him!" Minako snaps. 

"Uh. Why don't you at least try saying that to him right now on the TV without your back turned?" Makoto suggested. 

"Heh. I was just rehearsing for my next comeback." 

Pharaohmon turns to face the camera and was about to begin his worldwide announcement to the entire world through Japan's global broadcast. 

**"Good day, humans of Earth. I am taking over the Japanese airwaves and sending this as a global broadcast. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pharaohmon. Despite what you may think, this is no publicity stunt. I am here to make a grand announcement that shall appease your boring lives. I have come to announce the start of a grand tournament. No, make it two tournaments rolled up into one event. One tournament will involve standard fighting and the other will be purely based through Duel Monsters. The event itself will take place in the Digital World. So if you see a hole through the skies, then you know that the gateway will be open and free to those who wish to participate or attend the event. By the way, I know about the secret organization called Hypnos and their attempts to halt my event. I can assure you that I will not allow that to occur."**

"So that's the rules," Rei said. "Gee, I wonder what the stipulations are?" 

**"The rules for the battle tournament are very simple. There will be thirty-two participants. I expect the Digimon Tamers and the Legendary Warriors to take part in the event. My minions will deal everyone else who dares to oppose me. I've also entered some of my own participants to make this tournament far more interesting. Cameraman get a good view of this lineup roster."**

With that said, the cameraman immediately turned to take a good view of the many digimon villains freed from Anubimon's prison. Amongst them was a cloaked figure with demonic horns, a clown jester with a weird outfit and twin swords sheathed on his back, an ice version of Devimon, an aquatic demon with white tentacles, a dark mistress with vampire-like features and crimson eyes, and finally, Basilikmon himself. 

"Holy cow! Is that Piedmon?!" Kazu exclaimed. "And that's… Demon?! Oh crap!" 

"Those monsters are from the television series we watch!" Henry said. 

"Yeah! They're scawy!" Suzie shrieked. 

"If Pharaohmon has managed to recruit the real deals, then we're in serious trouble," Takato said. 

"No duh, Sherlock!" Rika replied. 

"Rika! Look!" Renamon said as she spointed to the television. 

The redhead's eyes widens in horror, as she saw none other than Icedevimon standing with Demon and Piedmon. 

"Ice-Ice Devimon?! It can't be! I'd thought I'd never have to face him again! Damn it!" 

"This is some reunion of baddies," Kenta remarked. "I don't think I want to enter this tournament." 

"No kidding! I'm already having second thoughts," Kazu said. 

"You two need to toughen up," Jeri said. "We already know what they're capable of on television." 

"Yeah, but we're dealing the real deals," Felinismon said. "It's a whole different ball game, Jeri." 

"These dudes are scarier than the Devas combined," Guilmon said. "But I'm ready to take them on! Right, Takato?" 

"You bet!" 

**"These are just a few of the participants representing the dark side. Tamers. I advise you get your digimon prepared. The same goes for you legendary Warriors. Train like you've never trained before. The event will take place two weeks from now. That means only fourteen days of peacetime. Now, onto the rules… They are simple really. If you manage to knock your opponent out for the ten count, you win. If your opponent can't make it to the ring by the ten-count limit, then you win. In fact, you can win a match even if you manage to kill your opponent. This is all about the fight for survival. Now, you are perhaps wondering what's the need for a Duel Monsters tournament? Simple. The winner of that small tournament will name the stipulations to the final match in the battle tournament. For instance, if a member on my team wins, then they cal automatically ask for the final match to be a fight to the death with no rules."**

"I so have to enter this tournament!" Rei said as she pounds her fist on the floor. 

"You can't without your powers," Ami replied. 

"Not until we get into that Digital World and find that sword we've been overhearing about," Makoto said. "Cammy's the key to regaining our sailor powers." 

"Me again? I don't even have memories of this Digital Priestess…" 

"You'll regain them soon enough," Hotaru assured the girl. "That I can promise." 

**"As for the duel mosnters tournament… I advise that the earth's best duelist to attend my tournament. That includes you Yugi Muto. You're worldwide reputation is known and I'm sure there are many other duelists dying to knock you off your throne, win the title as the best duelist and name the stipulation to my battle tournament. You have two weeks to prepare yourselves for my grand tournament."**

**March 23, 2003**

**America. San Francisco**

Looking on through his big screen monitor, Seto Kaiba looks on an icy-cold stare. He did not let Pharaohmon's presence intimidate him and he was dying to regain his top spot as the world's greatest duelist. Ever since his loss to Yugi at Battle City, he seeks nothing more than to rebound from that loss. 

"Seto?" 

"Mokuba. We're getting back home. This tournament has my interest peaked." 

"Yugi's no doubt going to be in that tournament." 

"Of course, he'll be there. This is my chance to rebound and once again become the top duelist." 

"By the way, are you still feeling all right after the incident with the Blue Eyes?" 

"Mokuba. Let's get one thing straight. That was a freak accident. It never happened. Let's move onto better things, such as this tournament." 

"Right…" 

_"Though, I still wonder to this very day how that happened… Could Yugi actually be right?"_

**San Francisco City District. Local river walk**

Many television sets and screens were broadcasting the announcement by Pharaohmon. There were many duelists gathered in the crowd with their duel disks prepared, but they didn't realize that only a select few would be chosen. 

Looking on from the crowd was Duke Devilin. His interest soon peaked after hearing Pharaohmon's major announcement. 

"Another tournament? Here we go again. Maybe I ought to enter too." 

Another person who seemed mildly tweaked with interest was the blonde bombshell herself, Mai Valentine. Ever since her loss at Battle City and nearly having her life taken away by Marik, she hasn't spoken to anyone. Not even Yugi and his friends. Not even Joey. She felt alone without them. 

**March 24, 2003**

**Shibuya Train Station**

Takuya and Tomoki were watching the announcement as they boarded across their train. They set off to inform their friends on the announcement. 

Unknown to them, Neemon and Bokomon hid behind a trashcan as they caught glimpse of Takuya. 

"Look! It's Takuya! I wonder if they already know about this announcement made by Pharaohmon! Oh this is terrible!" 

"Hey, Bokomon… Lookie! I found a happy meal!" 

Growing frustrated over his incompetent companion, Bokomon reached down and pulls back onto Neemon's pants. The pants wiped backward and slap Neemon across his posterior and he lets out a small yelp in pain. 

"Ouchies!" 

"Why am I always stuck with you? Now, c'mon! We have a train to catch! Takuya and the others will be so surprised to see us again!" 

**Genkai's Dojo**

The old psychic was watching the television while sipping a cup of green tea. She made sure to listen to every single detail Pharaohmon has laid out according to this tournament. 

Meanwhile, Yusuke Urameshi was hanging upside with his legs attached to chains with weight balls. They were approximately near a few hundred pounds on each foot. While he balanced himself with the weight ball, he placed a single finger over a needle spike. Sweat had trenched the teen's body and he couldn't help but curse under his breathe. 

"Arrogant punk… He just had to go show his ugly mug on the damn TV…" 

**Local Cafe in Shibuya**

Sitting at a table with coffee cups served to them, Setsuna had arrived to met with Michiru and Haruka. Before they had a chance to leave, they had their eyes glued towards the cafe's television. 

"That's Pharaohmon," Setsuna said. 

"Yes. We know," Harauka replied. "Michiru and myself sensed his presence as soon as he drove through Shinjuku." 

"The dark clouds have already begun to loom," Michiru said. "But will the winds of fate change? Will light extinguish this great darkness?" 

**Shinjuku Market Area**

Hiei walked passed an electronic store and immediately turned to find Pharaohmon's face through many of the available television sets. 

"Gee, what kind of an egotistical fool would ever want to expose himself like this? It sickens me." 

Just as he was about to reach out for his sword, he turned to find Kurama and Kuwabara walking by. 

"Hiei! Whoa, I didn't figure we'd find you here!" Kuwabara said. 

"I take it you've already become aware of the announcement, Hiei?" 

"What kind of fools does he take us for? He's truly proven to be an arrogant fool. It will be his own undoing." 

"Yeah, he sure is a showboat. I hate those kind of people," Kuwabara muttered. 

"Don't talk down on yourself like that. It only makes you look pathetic." 

"What did you say, shorty?!" 

"Easy boys. This is no time to be bickering. With Yusuke training with Genkai, we need to make use of these two weeks." 

"No need to worry about me. I'll train by myself if I have to! My arm has completely healed and I'm willing to use the dragon again. Pharaohmon is in for a rude awakening." 

"For our sake, let's hope you live up to your word, pal," Kuwabara replied. 

"You just had to mention such a ridiculous word? Never associate the 'P' word between us," Hiei scoffed under his breathe. 

"You really need some anger management… Geez…" 

**Katsuya Residence**

Gathered around the television, the Tamers, including Jeri and Suzie, had heard enough from Pharaohmon's announcement. The looks on their faces said it all. Each one of them wanted to tear Pharaohmon apart. 

"Feh. What a show off," Felinismon said. "I'll be more than glad to kick his ass in the tournament." 

"You can count me in, sista!" Terriermon replied. 

**"If I or any of my associates happen to win the battle tournament, then the human world shall belong to me. Each and everyone of you humans will be discarded and become my slaves… How does that sound? Have I spread enough fear as it is?"**

"Damn him!" Rika cursed. 

"I'm so taking him down!" Takato said. 

Elsewhere in the room, Himura was sitting at the dining table with his godparents. He, Inumon and Dark Gabumon had explained everything to them about not just Pharaohmon but the kidnapping of Yui. Maya Katsuya buried her face against her husband, Hiroshi, and cried in anguish for the loss of Yui. 

"Our sweet… Yui… Oh my god…" 

"Maya…" 

"I'm responsible for this. If I hadn't yelled at her, then this wouldn't have happened!" 

"Himura. Yui is still within that monster. It's up to us alone to free her completely," Inumon assured the boy. "This is no one's fault but Pharaohmon's!" 

"What makes me think I should believe that?! She's turned into a blood-thirsty mosnter because of me alone!" 

"Himura! Quit blaming yourself, son," Mr. Katsuya said. "You even said yourself you couldn't do anything to stop that maniac on the TV." 

"Then, we're going to have to face him ourselves, guys! What do you say?! We'll send a message to that bastard and show him we're not going to be pushed around!" 

"You said it!" Jeri said. "Himura. We're with you all the way." 

"When it comes down to it, one of us will be facing Pharaohmon inevitably," Takato said. "What if we end up facing each other just to get a shot at Pharaohmon?" 

"If that's the case, Takato, then may the best Tamer win." 

"Agreed." 

The Tamers shifted back their focus on the television to find Pharaohmon wrapping up on his announcement. The demon had succeeded to spread fear to the entire globe, including those in Japan. With Pharaohmon making his departure from the television screen, the Tamers walked back into the dining room with mixed reactions. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to take a pass on this one," Kazu said. 

"Yeah, we'll let you guys handle it from here," replied Kenta. 

"Oh no, you two. You're coming along too," Renamon said with a menacing glare towards the two frightened boys. 

"Ha! Way to whip those two slackers into shape!" Inumon chuckled. 

"Trust me. You have no idea…" 

Himura decides to take a moment to walk outside into the backyard to think things over and rethink his plans. Takato followed him out and stopped Himura at his tracks. 

"Takato?" 

"You can't go on like this, Himura. Your godparents seem understanding of the situation. I believe they trust us into saving your sister. Now wipe that frown off your face, buddy. We're going to pull through." 

Despite Takato's efforts, Himura couldn't even lift a smile from his face. The goggle head had nearly given up trying everything he could to lighten Himura's mood. However, his worries were put to a halt as a thunderous voice calls out from out of nowhere. 

"Himura! It's been a long time!" 

The boy's ears twitched at the sound of that ever so familiar voice. It has been nearly two years since he had heard it. He turns to find a tall, figure with a dog-like appearance. His outfit consisted of Egyptian attire. Golden accessories covered his neck and arms and a tan dress covered his legs. His skin is light blue with dark stripes over his arms and chest. A pair of eagle-like wings spread across his back with beautiful magnificence. The digimon looks down to Himura and nodded his head. 

"Anubimon?" 

"Whoa, this is Anubimon?!" Takato asked. 

With that said, the Tamers came rushing out to find Anubimon standing before them. Inumon was stunned to find his master having returned after two long years. The Tamers' digimon had laid their eyes upon the god man digimon for the first time ever. 

"Lord Anubimon! It's you! What a surprise to see you again!" Inumon exclaimed. 

"Whoa, so this is the big guy himself? The ruler of the Underworld?!" asked Dark Gabumon. 

"His presence is overwhelming," Renamon said. "So, what do you think, Rika?" 

"I'm speechless…" 

"Have any side remarks now, Terriermon?" 

"Uh, no comment. I'm keeping my mouth shut on this one." 

"Wow, he's a really big guy," Guilmon said. "Takatomon!" 

"Stay where you are guys. Looks like Himura can take it from here," Takato stated promptly. 

As soon as he said that, the crew moved aside to allow Himura and Anubimon some space. The god man moves to the side to allow a serpent to slither past him. Seadramon came into exposure. This is the partner to the now deceased Kotori. Inumon steps out into the open and faces off with Seadramon. He noticed that Seadramon's eyes were healed. This was the result of Anubimon's healing magic. 

"Seadramon! Ol' buddy! It's good to see you again!" 

"Likewise, it's been a while, Inumon." 

Inumon embraces Seadramon. This managed to touch Himura emotionally as he was happy to see the two long time allies reunite. Anubimon cleared his throat and immediately draws Himura's attention. 

"Lord Anubimon." 

"Himura. It's been a while my friend. I'm glad to know that you and Inumon are in good health." 

"I'm surprised to see you and Seadramon here in the real world." 

"You shouldn't. There has been a recent breach into the Underworld's prison. A dark force had infiltrated and helped Basilikmon to escape." 

"What?! Basilikmon?!" 

"Yes. Those two even released the prisons of the many dark digimon imprisoned there. They have been freed and it is beyond my control to capture all of them. It seems this dark force wields more power than I possess." 

"There's no doubt about it! It's Pharaohmon! He's responsible for this!" 

"Wait! You mean those evil digimon we just saw on the television with Pharaohmon?! Some of those guys look like the villains from the TV series!" 

"They don't look like them, Takato. They are the real deal," Henry stated. "If memory serves me right, those evil digimon were sent to the dark area after being slain." 

"That is correct human," Anubimon said. "How fortunate to find great minds in this realm. These dark-hearted digimon were sent from another world into the dark area and I judged their fates one by one. To ensure that they never escape, I had them sealed into my prison. Basilikmon is amongst those monsters." 

"Now it's beginning to become clear," Felinismon said. "These monsters were to be kept there until their final judgment. Answer us another question, Anubimon. Are you aware about the announcement of Pharaohmon's tournament?" 

"I am. I plan to enter myself to deal with that treacherous demon." 

"Besides, we're here to help train you all," Seadramon said. "There's only two weeks until the event." 

"We appreciate the help," Takato said. "It really means a lot to us." 

"So you're Seadramon?" Dark Gabumon said. "I thought your eyes were slashed and you forced yourself to become blind." 

"After I failed to stop Pharaohmon from free Basilikmon, I asked Anubimon to restore my vision. I want to make up for my failure by volunteering to help you train. Inumon. I'm sure Kotori would want me to prepare you for your eventual face off with Basilikmon. I know you're dying to get your hands on him." 

"You have no idea! I still haven't forgiven him for the crime he has committed!" 

"I'm afraid I'll have to turn down this offer, Lord Anubimon," Himura stated. 

"Himura? What are you saying? You can't simply bail out now when we just arrived." 

"I can't… That monster had kidnapped my sister, Yui, and converted her into the side of darkness. She's been turned into a demon named Nemesis and she nearly killed me! I let her down! It's my own fault that Kotori is dead and Yui has been taken away from me! It's all my fault!" 

The boy fell to his knees and started to tear up once again. The Tamers couldn't help but feel distraught for the heart-broken Himura. 

"Himura. They're here to help us," Inumon said. 

"Surely you can't turn down this offer," replied Dark Gabumon. "By training, we can save Yui!" 

"I can't. I'm sorry, Lord Anubimon… But we must decline this offer. I simply cannot go on without my sister." 

"Himura. Haven't we already discussed this?" Takato asked. "C'mon, you have to toughen up. Our common enemy is Pharaohmon after all." 

"He's right, Himura! We'll help you through this depression!" Jeri calls out. 

"Himura. I should have done this a long time ago," Anubimon's voice thundered. 

The Egyptian god man looked down at the crying boy and raised his hand. Before Himura could realize it, Anubimon delivers a painful slap on the young boy's right cheek. The Tamers gasped in shock and Inumon couldn't believe to what Anubimon had done. Before the demon canine could do anything, Seadramon restrains him back with his tail. The serpent nods his head and let him know to not take an unnecessary course of action. 

Himura touched his swollen cheek and made eye contact with Anubimon. 

"None of this is your fault. What happened to Kotori was indeed a tragedy, especially for you since you were her only true friend," the god man spoke. "The same goes for Yui. If you want to blame anyone, you can blame Pharaohmon and myself. But right now, you have to be stronger for your beloved sister's sake. We cannot allow Pharaohmon to have his way." 

The boy sits up from the ground and wipes his tears away. He looks up at the lord of the Underworld and gives an assuring nod. 

"You're right, Lord Anubimon. I do need to be stronger… for Yui's sake. She depends on us to save her." 

"Now, do you accept my offer to train you and your new friends?" 

Himura looks back to the Digimon Tamers and smiles. He gives Anubimon another nod. This time he had finally agreed to the god man's offer. 

"We accept, Lord Anubimon." 

"Himura. We're proud of your decision," Takato said. "Well, guys. This is it. Let this these next two weeks become the most important few weeks ever. We're entering a situation where we face an enemy greater than anything we've managed to overcome." 

"This time we have justice on our side," Henry said. "We face enemies who are truly threatening our very existence." 

"We're not dealing with any deletion program or Devas fighting for their own form of justice," Rika said. "The very essence of evil has presented itself." 

"We'll be sure to extinguish this evil presence," Himura stated. "We'll save those that have become victims of this darkness. That includes my sister…" 

"We don't be pushed around anymore," Inumon stated promptly. "We'll be ready for anything Pharaohmon has in store for us." 

"You guys. Let's be sure to tell Yugi and the others. After all, they will be participating in that duel monsters portion of the event." 

Just then, Takato's cell phone went off as he quickly answered and replied to the caller. 

"Hello? Takato Matsuda speaking…" 

_"Takato! It's me, Yugi! Hey, can you tell Felinismon to teleport us over? Boy, do we have a lot to talk about."_

"Um, sure. I'll be sure to let her know." 

"Who is it?" Felinismon asked. 

"It's Yugi. He's wondering if you can teleport him and the others from their hometown to this very spot." 

"Oh. Well, sure. That can be done," the feline said as an anime sweat drop falls over her head. "As long as he provides me with a Kuriboh plushy doll! Aww, they are so cute!" 

"Heh. Heh. Sure. Yugi said that can be done." 

"It's a deal then! I'm on my way over!" 

"Jeri. How did you manage to partner up with a weirdo like her?" Kazu asked. 

"Don't ask me, but we sure do go well together. We both love being weird," Jeri said. 

"Now with that settled, we can get started with the training, Anubimon," Takato said. 

"Good. I have already provided the perfect training grounds where we will be going." 

"Anubimon. Thank you." 

"No, Himura. It's my gift to you. You helped to stop Basilikmon and played your part i the Underworld. Let me repay the debt." 

Himura replies with a nod to the lord of the Underworld. Inumon puts his hand over Himura's shoulder and smiles. 

"Let's get started, partner." 

"You said it!" 

And soon… With two weeks lingering on our heroes, they must train and prepare for the upcoming tournament held in the Digital World by Pharaohmon. Yugi and his friends look to sharpen up their dueling skills. They even look to teach Takato and the Tamers the basic rules to duel monsters. The Legendary Warriors are already buckling down for these next two weeks, but they would soon be graced by the presence of a mighty warrior who had claimed to seal Metaldevidramon. Cammy has yet to regain her memories as the Digital priestess but it will not be long until she and the Sailor Senshi enter the Digital World to find the sword wielded by the Priestess. 

Meanwhile, Yusuke must buckle down with Genkai for amplify his spirit energy. Brimstone is still in the lurks as he looks to prey upon the Spirit Detectives. Nemesis and Yami Bakura have become the newest editions to Pharaohmon's clan. Can Yui manage to break through Nemesis and reunite with her brother? Pharaohmo has already rounded up some of the most vile and ruthless roster of villains to take part in the tournament. 

These next two weeks will be the most important countdown the earth has never endured. The fate of the human/digital worlds will be put at stake. Who shall become the ultimate gladiator once the dust has settled? 

**[PREVIEW]**

Yugi: Hey, everyone! Our first day of training begins. While the digimon are being trained by Anubimon, Joey and I take it upon ourselves to teach the Tamers the basics of duel monsters. 

Takato: Wow! Those cards are so awesome! I'll be the best duelist once these two weeks are up! 

Rika: Ha, in your dreams, goggle head! 

Takuya: Meanwhile, another monster has attacked Shibuya. Nemesis has let loose a rather strong monster for us Legendary Warriors to deal with. What's this?! Omegamon is going to aid us?! 

Izumi: I'm not sure if we should trust him. We've had our bad luck with Royal Knights. 

Omegamon: I can assure you I fight for justice. Please, allow me to train you Legendary Warriors. I must find Metaldevidramon and slay him! 

Rei: Haruka and Michiru finally arrive only to be interrupted by Nemesis. 

Nemesis: Sailor Senshi. I've been sent to exterminate you before you even have a chance to enter the Digital World! 

Michiru: We're dealing with an enemy that can create spiritual bombs! 

Haruka: A new concept for a rather strong enemy. 

Hiei: Why are there Makai insects spreading in Shinjuku and Shibuya? 

Kurama: We must get to the bottom of this. 

Brimstone: Fortunately, Pharaohmon has opened a portal into the demon realm. These insects will pull the Spirit Detectives out of hiding. 

Jeri: Next time! 

**Countdown to the Shadow Tournament! Let the Preparations Begin!**

Felinismon: Be sure not to miss it! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kanius: All right, guys! The stage has been set! The countdown is on and this will surely beat the Olympics! 

Coral: Bigger than the Super Bowl. There will be only two chapters until the tournament officially begins. We're not that far away, peeps. 

Kanius: Well this has been quite the chapter! The next chapter should be posted next week since I'll be getting to work on the Super Artificial series of D-Frontier! Until then, check back for updates! Peace! 


	23. Countdown to the Shadow Tournament! Let ...

Kanius: Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it? I know it's been weeks since I even bothered touching this fic. I apologize but I needed to get my Super Artificial story started and finished. Anyway, we're just about two chapters away… I'll repeat: Two chapters away until the tournament officially begins! 

Coral: For those of you who like Michiru and Haruka, or are just a plan supporter of the Outer Senshi, then this is a chapter for you! 

Kanius: Exactly as she said. I'd like to send my thanks to Lazerwulf for helping me out with upcoming duels and he has provided me with information needed necessary for those duels. Big ups to you, Lazerwulf! I'd also like to thank everyone else for helping to keep this series alive. I couldn't have done it without you! Now, without further ado, let's get started on the fic! Enjoy the read! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**Countdown to the Shadow Tournament! Let the Preparations Begin!**

**March 24, 2003**

**Shibuya Market Area. 12:02 P.M.**

Ever since the announcement made by Pharaohmon earlier in the day, the world has been on the button with updates concerning the upcoming tournament. Though, many others saw this as nothing more than just a propaganda scare tactic. 

However, the majority really believed that Pharaohmon's threats were indeed real and took it upon themselves to evacuate from their homes. They were only given a week to value their precious lives until Pharaohmon purges the human world. Their lives were going to be hanging into balance and the participants invited to the tournament were going to take a huge gamble. 

The six children, representing the legendary warriors, gathered at their local market to discuss the announcement concerning the tournament. Now, they would have to deal with evil digimon recruited by the sorcerer himself. 

"Did you see those guys he recruited?! Geez, we're really screwed now!" Junpei panicked. 

"I saw those guys on the TV show. If the Chosen Children from Adventure can beat them, then we can too," Takuya said. 

"Yeah, but let's not forget. Thoese guys are the real deal. How do we even know that they are the same monsters from the TV show?" Izumi wondered. "It doesn't make any sense." 

"It makes perfect sense with me," Kouji said. "Everything until now hasn't made any since. Pharaohmon could have easily revived them using his magic." 

"This stuff is really confusing me," Tomoki said. "What do you say we get something to eat first?" 

"I don't think I can eat. We really need to use this whole week to train," stated Takuya. 

"We have plenty of time to train, Takuya, but we haven't even eaten breakfast," implied Kouichi. 

"He does have a point. We won't get any good training on an empty stomach." 

"Well Izumi, knowing you, you're going to burn off all of that food." 

"What's that supposed to mean, Junpei? What are you implying?" 

"What he's trying to say is that with the training, you won't become fat like a pig," said Tomoki. 

"I'll show you who's the pig, Junpei." 

"Guys! Let's cut it out! We have one week to train ourselves to our potential," said Takuya. "If anything, it will be a testament. We'll make the legend of the spirit warriors proud. We can't let our spirits down. This is our chance to step up and make a bigger name for ourselves. The way I see it, Pharaohmon is merely an obstacle." 

"Impressive speech, Takuya Kanbara," an older boy's voice calls out. 

The six children turned to find Dimitro walking towards them with Vega, Sam Joseph and Jaarin. Takuya stands his ground while Dimitro approaches him. The two leaders locked eyes with one another until Dimitro reaches out for a handshake. 

"How about we help train you guys? I think it'll benefit us, indeed." 

"Heh, you've got yourself a deal, pal." 

The two leaders officially shook each other's hand. Their team members were now glad that their differences were put aside. Together, they would train for one whole week to prepare themselves for the biggest challenge in their lives. 

"Um, but can we get something to eat first? We haven't had breakfast," Takuya said with his stomach grumbling. 

"Fair enough. I'll buy," Dimitro said. 

"You really don't have to. We have money for ourselves," Junpei replied. 

"We insist," Vega said. "This way we can discuss the training procedures we'll be doing for this week." 

"Whatever you guys have planned, we're up for it," Kouji said. "Takuya. What do you think?" 

"Fine with me. Besides, I could use the challenge. Now, let's get ourselves some grub!" 

The older teens led the six children down from the market area where they would find a local cafe to get themselves a bite to eat. After that, they would use the remaining day to train. 

_"That's right kids. You might end up getting yourselves a week's worth of training. We're still going to end up being stronger than you. Once Pharaohmon is through, I can't guarantee that we'll remain friends,"_ Dimitro said in thought. _"Who knows? We just might be enemies again."_

Looking from the far distance was a tall figure cloaked in a trench coat. He takes a glare over at the six children and the older teens. His eyes were large and anime-like in appearance. 

"Perfect. I've found them. So those ten are the warriors who defeated Lucemon? They don't seem very impressive to them. Looks like I'll have to whip these young pups into shape. Enjoy your meal, humans. For I will be the one that will push you beyond your limits." 

With that said, the cloaked figure walks away from sight and takes off into an alleyway. He instantly vanishes from sight while planning a meet with the ten children. 

**Elsewhere within Shibuya**

After making his announcement of his upcoming tournament, Pharaohmon was looking out across the city. He was lucky that he managed to cloak himself in an invisible disguise so he wouldn't bee seen by the naked eye. 

_"How unfortunate that this human infestation will be the in my grasp tournament has reached it's conclusion. Oh yes. Train hard, legendary warriors. You will definitely need it. Hopefully, you can make one week really count. On second thought, I think I'll have some fun with you in the meantime."_

"My lord…" 

Without even turning around, Pharaohmon was able to sense Nemesis approaching him. The ninja girl kneels before the demonic creature and removes her mask. 

"Allow me to have some fun with our enemies. You've already sent Brimstone to through the demon world to unleash deadly insects." 

"Yes, the insects are known are Makai insects. Using my dark magic, I will soon resurrect the Spirit Detective's old enemies." 

"Excellent. That ought to get those boys out of our hair. May I make a suggestion?" 

"What is it, Nemesis?" 

"Those Sailor Senshi… They're powerless." 

"Only three of them." 

"I was able to locate two more within this city district. It seems they are in town to visit their friends. Allow me to pleasure to do away with them." 

"Whatever you desire, Nemesis. Actually, that will benefit our cause. You have my permission to do away with them." 

Nemesis rises to her feet and places her ninja mask back on. 

"Thank you, my lord. This way I can take out my frustrations on them before I do away with my brother." 

"I see. Good." 

"What are you going to do, Lord Pharaohmon? There are still the legendary warriors to worry about." 

"No need to worry about them. I'll dispatch another minion of mine to deal with these fools while you take care of those two Sailor Senshi. Have by any chance identified them?" 

"Two older ladies. One of which wears male attire and has short, blonde hair. The other is quite feminine and has gorgeous turquoise hair. They both possess stronger powers than their younger counterparts." 

"I see. This could prove to be quite interesting. I'll leave them to you." 

"Thank you, my lord. I will not let you down." 

As soon as she said that, Nemesis leaps off from the top of the roof and swiftly lands on the ground. She then disappears out in her search for the two Outer Senshi. 

Meanwhile, Pharaohmon holds out a single hand and quickly forms a black orb at his palm. He dropped the orb and used his scepter to crack it open. The ball cracks open as if it was an egg and out emerges a sinister figure. The monster was revealed to be massive in size; his skin was disgustingly covered with welts and burned skin. His bodysuit was black and covered with a dark brown trench coat. The figure was holding a sword-like machete in one hand and he has a hockey-mask on his face. The monster was well over seven feet tall in stature. 

"Now, my Hell Hockey creature. I have an assignment for you. The ten legendary warriors are in this city district. Since Nemesis will be taking care of the Sailor Senshi, it'll be up to you to fend off the warriors. Give them hell and show them a taste of what they'll be up against at my tournament." 

The creature nodded its head accordingly and phases out from sight. The winds began to blow as Pharaohmon chuckled deeply. 

"Yes, this way those fools will know who they are dealing with. This is merely a test to see if they will be qualified for my tournament. I will only accept the best this retched planet has to offer and nothing else." 

As Pharaohmon laughed away, the winds once again started to pick up and a dark shadow looms over the horizon. It was the foreshadowing of the events that was yet soon to come. 

**Local Cafe in Shibuya**

Normally, everyday people would come to the cafe to cafe to have a sip of coffee and discuss about their daily activities. In this case, the three Outer Senshi gathered to discuss the matters on Pharaohmon. 

Haruka and Michiru were stunned to find out that their long-time friends have had their powers stolen away by the demonic entity. The Senshi of Time had informed them on everything that had occurred over the past few weeks up until now. 

"Yes. With Pharaohmon back at his full power, we're dealing with an enemy who is not just unpredictable but is capable of rising his power to that rivals that of Galaxia." 

"It can't be" Michiru said. 

"I'm afraid so. If we hope to stop him, then we have to wait for that portal to open into the digital world." 

"This digital world… You said it's an alternate dimension where creatures known as digimon thrive?" Haruka asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't they the ones who have been seen and discussed on the daily news? I do recall a group of children with digimon." 

"Those would be the Digimon Tamers," Setsuna stated. "Then you have children who can transform into warriors who pose as digimon." 

"Children that can transform into digimon?" Haruka asked. 

"Well, we did start the trend of transformations, now haven't we?" Michiru chuckled. 

"Maybe so, but I'm not to keen on others stealing on our ideas." 

"Back on topic, there's hope. The sister of Rei… I've foreseen her past accomplishments and she alone defeated Pharaohmon with the use of a majestic sword." 

"Wait… You mean Rei's little sister destroyed Pharaohmon by herself before?" 

"More like sealed him away. Now that he's been released, he has sought every way to kill Cammy. Rei and her friends may have lost their powers, but they have managed to save Cammy's life in the process." 

"Truly remarkable. They would risk the life of one girl to give up their powers?" Haruka said. "I'm still surprised that Rei of all people has a sibling. Here I thought Usagi being the future mother to Chibi-Usa was enough…" 

"Yes, it is quite peculiar," replied Setsuna. "There is a glimmer of hope for Rei and the others. It seems that the sword sued to seal Pharaohmon is still within the digital world. Once the portal opens in one week, we can enter the digital world and locate the sword. With Amy's computer, it will make it easier for us. By using the sword, we can restore their powers." 

"That's great to know," said Haruka. "That will definitely benefit our cause." 

"Only one small problem. I sense Pharaohmon will not hesitate to send any minions to take us out of the game." 

"Is that right, Setsuna-san?" Michiru asked. "Now, this tournament… Pharaohmon has already announced it. He's looking for qualified warriors to take part?" 

"Yes. He looks to crush all the strongest opposition this planet has to offer." 

"In that case, I have my own suggestion," said Haruka. "While you and the others search for the sword, Michiru and myself will enter the tournament." 

"Haruka…" 

"It's fine, Setsuna-san. I'm not about to sit on my backside and let this maniac do what he wishes with our planet. We were destined to protect it. Allow us to take part in this event. After all, Usagi saved our lives many times. Now, it's time we have her comrades' lives. We'll deal with Pharaohmon's minions in their place." 

"Haruka… Michiru… Thank you…" 

"Now, what do you say we go visit Rei and the others?" Michiru said. "I'd love to visit this sister of hers. She must be wonderful." 

"Unlike her brash and aggressive sister, Cammy is quite a good and well-mannered girl. She doesn't seem at all pompous. You'll love her." 

"We're done here for the time being. I could never get tired of my daily coffee," Haruka said. "Let's head out." 

As the three Outer Senshi started to walk out towards the front cashier to pay for their coffee servings, a sinister woman came walking past them. Her hair was long, dark blue and tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were crimson and gave off an eerie glow. The woman's skin was pale in color and quite delicate. Her attire consisted of long black high-heel boots, a slightly skimpy leather outfit and a necklace with a yin-yang sign. 

"Um, ma'm! You forgot to pay for your coffee!" a coffee waitress calls out to her. 

"I left the cash at the table," the woman replied in a cold manner. 

"But, ma'm. You only gave me a dollar." 

"Then, take it or leave it, bitch!" 

As the woman made eye contact with the waitress, her eyes started to glow and caused the waitress to back away in fright. The Outer Senshi took notice of this commotion. Haruka had seen enough and stepped out in front of the sinister woman. 

"Ma'm. She kindly asked you to pay for your coffee. Now kindly give her the remaining portions of the bill." 

"You better keep your business out of this," the woman snapped. 

"Want to make something of it?" 

"Haruka. Please, don't fight here," Michiru said. 

"Just be glad we're in public or I would have dealt with you myself." 

"I'm sure you would honey. Ta-ta," the sinister lady replied as she walked out the door. 

"Are you going to be all right?" Haruka asked kindly to the waitress. 

"Yes… But there was something strange about her." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Her eyes. I couldn't tell but there was something dark… and mysterious." 

"I see. Well, here, I'll pay for the last portions of her bill." 

"Thank you so much…" 

As soon as Haruka handed the waitress several yen, she walks back to her two comrades to walk out through the door. Haruka had hoped to catch up to the woman, but she was gone from sight. 

"Michiru. That girl told me that she noticed something dark about that woman. She claimed that the woman's eyes gave an eerie glow." 

"If that's the case, then Pharaohmon is sending out spies to get a better understanding of our motives. I don't like this," said Setsuna. 

"Agreed," Haruka said. "Plus, I didn't like the way that woman looked at me. If I ever see her again…" 

"Haruka. Control your temper. We need to focus on Rei and the others," Michiru insisted. 

"Right, but next time I'm not going to let her off the hook that easily." 

With the Outer Senshi heading down the street towards their friends' apartment home, the sinister woman was looking up from on top of the coffeehouse roof. Her eyes were locked tightly on the Outer Senshi with delight. She reaches into her purse and holds out a familiar ninja mask. The woman was now revealed as Nemesis in civilian disguise. She pulls out a mirror and checks her face. 

"Mmmm. That woman is so masculine compared to my beauty. She dares have the nerve to talk down to me like that? I cannot wait to sink my claws into them. I bet their blood tastes as good as my brother's." 

Nemesis sits up and leaps off from the rooftop to land on the ground swiftly. 

"I think I'm beginning to enjoy this adult life. No more so-called brothers scolding you and trying to hold back on your potential. I'm a free woman. Pharaohmon has given me what Himuuuura has never given me… freedom. Freedom at last. But before we get reacquainted dear brother, the Sailor Senshi will be my new play toys for the time being." 

With that said, Nemesis walks down the street while following the Outer Senshi in hopes of not being detected. She managed to conceal her dark aura, in order to get closer to her prey. 

"I'm so going to enjoy this…" 

**Shinjuku Park**

With one week to prepare, the Tamers were going to be taught by Yugi Muto about the basics to Duel Monsters. Yugi and his friends had arrived just in time to teach the Tamer children everything about the rules to the game, including the types of monsters and the use of summons. However, Kazu and Kenta were the only two Tamers vaguely familiar with Duel Monsters. 

In the meantime, their digimon partners were sent into the Dark Area with Anubimon to begin their training. That means they would have to buckle down and put up with the Lord of the Underworld for the remaining week to undergo perhaps some of the most unique and difficult training regimes ever put together. 

With Yugi and Joey teaching the Tamers about Duel Monsters rules, Kazu and Kenta displayed their deck of Duel Monsters to the experts of the group. 

"Wow, those are some pretty good cards you have there, you two," Yugi said. "You have plenty of monsters, traps and magic cards." 

"Thanks. We kind of got into the habit since they haven't been producing many digimon cards lately," Kenta replied. 

"Ok, guys. We're going to be discussing the rules to the game," Yugi stated. "First of all, answer this question. What types of monsters do decks normally have?" 

"I've got this one!" Kazu said. "First, you have your normal, average monsters. Then, you have your effect, fusion and ritual monsters." 

"Fusion and ritual are very special monsters," Kenta replied. "Fusions are monsters that can only be fusion summoned. The ritual monsters can only be ritual summoned." 

"That's good. Now, here's a question for you, Takato," Joey said. "Umm… Dang! What was I about to ask?" 

"You forgot what you were supposed to ask him?" Tea muttered. 

"Wait! I remember now! Can you name the turn order in sequential order?" 

"Sure. You start off with the usual draw phase. Then you follow it up with a standby phase followed by a first main phase and then a battle phase. Next, comes the second main phase and you end the turn phase." 

"And both plays normally start off with 8000 life points each," Rika said. "It's usually 8000, but can be any number previously agreed upon." 

"Wow, for rookies, you know some of the basics," Tristan said. 

"I think you guys are familiar with the rules since you are experts at the digimon card game," Yugi said. "But Duel Monsters is a whole different ball game. Now, let's continue…" 

Yugi sets down several different types of monsters and displays them for the Tamers to see. Everyone, but Himura, was paying attention. Jeri walks over to Himura and puts her hand on his right shoulder. 

"C'mon, Himura. Let's go and see the cards he's about to show us." 

"I'm already familiar with Duel Monsters. I don't need to be taught." 

"But can you at least teach me?" 

"You?" 

"Yes. I'm very interested in this game. I'd like you to be my sensei." 

"Ok… You've convinced me enough. Let's get started." 

"Can you show me your deck?" 

"Sure. I have them right here." 

Himura reaches into his satchel and pulls out a casing filled with deck of cards. He opens it up and looks through his deck. 

"Wow. How long have you been playing?" 

"For about a year. I'm a pretty good player. Yui and I…" 

As soon as he mentioned his sister, Himura lowers his head and deeply sighs. Jeri kneels over to Himura and lifts his chin up to look him in the eyes. 

"Please, Himura. We'll save your sister. I know she's still in there somewhere. I promise you that we'll defeat Pharaohmon and free Yui." 

"Is that right?" 

"Yes. I promise. What we need to do is train and prepare ourselves for this tournament. Remember what Anubimon said. You have to be strong for your sister and for yourself. Believe that you can free her and she eventually will." 

"You're right, Jeri. I have to stop beating myself up for nothing." 

"Now that's more like it. That's the Himura I like." 

The girl reaches over and plants a kiss on his cheek. Himura's cheeks started to slightly blush and he stares at the girl in shock. This was the first girl to ever kiss him on the cheek besides his mother. Well, it was merely just a peek but it was a new sensation for Himura. 

"So, can you teach me?" 

"Sure. I guess you already heard about the types of monsters. Now, let's discuss the types of summons." 

"Okay. I'm ready." 

Before he started to explain, Himura sets down his card deck and scans through the different kinds of summons he had in possession. He pulls out a card reading **Beaver Warrior**. He puts it into a face-up attack position. 

"Beaver warrior? How cute!" 

"Now listen, Jeri. Let's get serious. You see how I have this face-up? Well, it's face-up in attack position. Just remember this, it may require sacrifices to be made." 

"Sacrifices?" 

"That's right. Now, here's another way to summon your monster." 

Himura pulls out another card and sets it down in an opposite position than his Beaver Warrior. 

"Now, I've just set this one down in a face-down defense position. Like the face-up card, this also may require sacrifices." 

"I see. Ok, I'm getting the point." 

"That's good. I'm sure you're a fast learner." 

"I am. I'm pretty good in the digimon card game." 

"At least you have some experience with CG games. Ok, now I flip this facedown defense card into a face-up attack mode. It's also used to referred to when a facedown defense card is attacked and placed into a face-up defense position. Rarely seen is the facedown attack position and that certain position can only be achieved by an effect. The change of this card to a face-up attack, either on your attack or by any attack, is also a flip summon." 

"Ok, that's pretty simple. I'll have to memorize it, but I'll get the idea." 

"Take note, Jeri. If an effect monster has a flip effect, this type of summon activates it. Ok? Now, we move on with special summons. A special summon can be activated by a Magic card, Trap card, or monster effect. Then, you have your fusion summons. You will need this." 

The boy pulls out a special card titled **Polymerization**. He hands it to Jeri. She studies it carefully and looks to Himura in question. 

"I'll need this to fuse my monsters?" 

"That's right. When you activate 'Polymerization', sacrifice the required fusion-material monsters from your field or hand to summon a monster from the fusion deck in face-up attack or facedown defense position." 

"Understood." 

"Finally, you have your ritual summons. If you have a ritual monster in your hand, you can activate the appropriate Ritual Magic card. You must then sacrifice a number of monsters with a total level that is greater than or equal to the level of the Ritual monster from your field or hand." 

"I think I'll get the basics of this, Himura. I really hope I'm not asking for too much." 

"It's fine, Jeri. I'm happy to tutor you. Yugi and Joey seem to be having no problems teaching Takato and the others. C'mon, let's go see what they're talking about." 

"Sure." 

As they went to see their friends, Yugi was just about to discuss more of the basic rules to the game. 

"Now you're only allowed one normal or set summon per turn," Yugi said. "You may have as many of the other summons in a turn as you can." 

"Ok, now correct me if I'm wrong," Takato said. "A level one, two, three and/or four monster can be summoned without a sacrifice?" 

"That's right, Takato," Yugi said. "But in order to summon a level five or six monster, you must send one monster on your field to the graveyard as a sacrifice. Now to summon a level seven or higher monster, you must send TWO monsters on your field to the graveyard." 

"For special and flip summons, no sacrifices will be required," explained Joey. "Ain't that cool?" 

"That's good to know," Henry said. 

"But for fusion and ritual summons, the required sacrifices can be made from the field or the hand," Yugi explained. "And you may only have five monsters on the field at one time. You may only summon monsters in either of your main phases. Remember, there is a main phase before and after the battle phase. Each monster you have in attack position may attack only once per turn, and only in the battle phase. A monster in defense position cannot attack." 

"Ok, this is pretty much understandable," Takato said. "We pretty much knew this." 

"Wow, you already figured that one out Sherlock?" Rika said. 

"Heh, well… You know me." 

"Oh, goggle head…" 

Jeri giggles to herself at the antics of Rika and Takato. Himura took notice of this and tugs on Jeri's arm. 

"Are those two together?" 

"In what way?" 

"You know…" 

"Oh no… They're just friends, but Rika sure likes to pick on Takato. They're so funny together." 

"I can tell. Heh. You're totally different from Rika, Jeri." 

"I know. Rika is so strong-headed but she still has a soft side. I think she might eventually fall for Takato someday." 

"Maybe…" 

"Ok, guys. We're going to going ahead and talk about the more difficult rules to the game. Let's see if you're up to it," Yugi said. 

_"Geez, all of this memorization. Though, we do have an experience with card duels. This is at a whole different play game as Yugi just said. I wonder how Guilmon and the others are holding up in their training,"_ Takato thought. _"I bet they're having more fun than we are at this point."_

**Dark Area**

Boy was Takato ever wrong about this statement. Their digimon partners were not having it any easier than the Tamers. In fact, Anubimon was whipping them up into the best shape of their digital lives through some tough basic training. 

Guilmon was standing on a thin platform with weighted balls attached to his arms. The reptile struggled to maintain his balance and was sweating bullets. There was even a weight ball attached to his tail. 

"Ow! My tail and arms hurt! I don't think I can take this!" 

"Quit your belly-aching, Guilmon! Maintain that balance and don't you dare fall! You need to stand there for over sixty minutes tops. After that, you'll take a five minute break and return to your post to hold heavier weights." 

"Geez… This is tough…" 

"It seems your friend, Terriermon, is enjoying this," the lord of the underworld said. "Isn't that right, Terriermon?" 

The tiny rabbit-dog wasn't faring any better than Guilmon. His ears were held down by weights. He couldn't even move around an inch. 

"I can… take… this! I can… take this!" 

"Keep it up, Terriermon! Keep that game face on!" the underworld lord snickered. "You guys need to speed things up! Inumon! I'll let you train the ladies." 

"Really?! Oooo, now I'm so going to enjoy my job as their instructor. Um, Renamon? Felnismon? We're going to have so much fun together." 

"Keep your distance," Felinismon hissed. 

"Really. We can take care of ourselves," implied Renamon. 

"Please, I'm really serious about this. There are no jokes involved." 

"Let's hope you're right," Renamon said. "But, we're warning you. One false one…" 

"And we're ripping your manhood off! Trust us. We won't hesitate to do so," the feline threatened. 

"Okay! Okay! I get it. Lord Anubimon was the one who instructed me to be your sensei. Now, what you two are about to endure is perhaps the toughest training you could ever endure." 

"Will we have to require to carry weights?" 

"No way, Rena! Females don't need to endure that kind of training. You're bodies are built for more swift and agility. We're going to be working on toning the muscles in your bodies and getting you into your most flexible forms." 

"Sounds easy enough," Felinismon said. 

"Trust me. It isn't easy. It will take a while for you to get it. Now, let's stretch out those muscles ladies! Yeah!" 

With that said, Inumon started stamping his feet out and waving his arms out like an aerobics instructor. The female pair looks on with sweat drops dripping across their faces. 

"I've seen something like this with Jeri on TV," Felinismon said. 

"It's called aerobics. There's no way I'm going to lower myself to this kind of embarrassment." 

"I don't know. It looks kind of fun." 

"C'mon, ladies! Let's get this started! Get that blood pumping! Oh yeah! I'm starting to feel warmed up already!" 

The canine's cheeks blushed as he started to have perverted fantasies of the female pair. 

"C'mon, Renamon! Maybe, this could work for us." 

"Well… If can't slip behind on the training, so… Ok, I'm in." 

"That's the spirit, Renamon! I'm already sweating as it is!" the demon canine cried out. 

"Ugh… Does he always have to call out to me like that?" 

"Well, he does like you, Renamon. Why don't you just admit it?" 

"Me proclaim my love to him?" 

"Sure. Just let him know how you feel. You can't always hide your feelings forever. At least, you have a first love. I have yet to find mine. Ahh…" 

_"Maybe I should reveal my true feelings for Inumon. I mean it's obvious he does care for me. He even saved my life when Himura's sister tried to destroy me. All right, that does it. The next time we meet alone… I'm going to admit my true feelings for that mongrel."_

"That's it, ladies! We're getting ready to perform some good stretching exercises. If you need a hand in any way, just call to me to help. Don't worry. I will not bite!" 

_"Stupid mongrel…"_

Dark Gabumon was ignoring every antic that Inumon was committing and was focusing on balancing himself with the weights. His mind was solely focused on becoming strong enough to rescue Yui from Pharaohmon's grasp. 

"I won't let anything distract me! I will save you, Yui. You can count on it. I failed you once and I'm not about to do that again! Pharaohmon, if it comes down to you and me, I'll be sure to kill you for what you've done to her." 

Anubimon steps forward and was quite impressed with Dark Gabumon. He knew very well that the determined digimon was going to become a more efficient warrior if he focuses on rescuing his loved one. 

_"Just keep up with the training, Dark Gabumon. You will be reunited with Yui again. You can count on it."_

**East Shibuya District**

There was a slight commotion taking place as a swarm of insects had taken refuge over the eastern district of the city. These were in fact Makai insects, but how did they arrive here since the gateway into the Saint Beasts' realm was sealed away. 

The individual responsible for this was indeed Pharaohmon. He used the dark magic of his scepter to reopen the portal leading into the Beasts' former realm to unleash the deadly Makai insects. However, these insects were not going to be entering people's bodies to overtake them. Instead, they were going to be flooding the city as a way to draw out the Spirit Detectives. 

Brimstone looks on across the city side on top of a building roof with satisfaction. He seemed rather pleased that everything was going according to their plan. This is exactly as Pharaohmon wanted. He lowers himself to pick up a single insect and burns it with a single touch. 

_"Perfect, the Makai insects will flood the city and hopefully that draws out the Spirit Detectives. Interesting how these insects swarm out the cities. It's almost as if it were a visual image of the locust plague."_

Elsewhere within the city's depths, there was a swam of insects latched together around a light post. Within a split second, the insects were slashed all in half one by one with a single stroke. It was Hiei's quick stealth that had done them in. Hiei looks across to find more Makai insects gathering. 

"Just my luck. Now we have Makai insects swarming the city. Has Pharaohmon managed to open a portal into the former realm of the Saint Beasts?" 

"I take it you're not the only one who has become rather suspicious of the situation." 

"Kurama?" 

"These insects are indeed from the Saint Beasts' realm." 

"No kidding? I figured that one out already. But how would Pharaohmon know about the portal? Does he even have the magic to open the doorway into the Makai world?" 

"If he can open a portal into one portal, I wouldn't be surprised if he can open many more. These insects are merely distractions of a greater crisis soon to come." 

"What makes you think so?" 

"I'm already sensing Brimstone as we speak." 

"Brimstone? Yes, I thought that scent was familiar. I still have to kill myself." 

"With what strength? As you can tell, his flame barrier makes him virtually invulnerable. Yoko Kurama barely could have touched him." 

"Then, I guess I'll just have to greet him with the Dragon again…" 

"Can you even summon another dragon after such a short time?" 

"We won't know until I give it a try now, won't we?" 

The fire apparition takes another swing with his sword and slices away more Makai insects. 

"In the meantime, I'm going to be hacking away these nuisances." 

_"Be cautious, Hiei. That monster could be lurking in the mists. I advise you to have eyes on the back of your head."_

**Outskirts of Shibuya. 1:05 P.M.**

After consuming themselves plates of their favorite dishes at a local buffet, the six youth were ready to train with the older teens. Junpei was just about bloated and didn't look like he was ready for any kind of training session. 

"Oh, man! I think I've out eaten you this time for sure, Izumi." 

"Ha! In your dreams!" 

"Listen up, fellas," Dimitro said. "Right now we're going to get started on our training. If you have any questions, ask right now or forever hold your peace." 

"Um, yeah. Couldn't you give us some time to digest?!" Junpei asked. 

"There's no reason. The training is going to burn up all of the food we've consumed anyway," replied Sam Joseph. "On second thought, I shouldn't have eaten those spicy peppers…" 

"You boys always have to think with your stomachs," Jaarin muttered. 

"You tell them," Izumi said. 

"That's enough everyone. Let's get our training underway. Takuya. We'll allow you to spirit evolve first." 

"Good. This is a perfect spot for us to train. This will allow us to spirit evolve and fight with our very best. Let's do this, guys! Ready?" 

As soon as the goggle head and his friends reached out for their D-Scanners, they called forth their spirit powers and transformed into their human spirit forms. 

"Good job, kids. Now it's our turn to show you how it's done. Execute!" 

"Spirit Evolution!" 

Once they held out their D-Scanners, each of the four teens spirit evolved straight into their human warrior forms. The six stood their ground as they watched the four older warriors step out ready to clash. 

"All right. Now that we've gotten our reintroductions out of the way, let us begin," Agunimon said. 

"Thou are correct," Mercuremon replied. "Battle training! Engage!" 

With that said, the ten warriors spread across the forest with rapid speed. Agunimon leaps across several tree branches as he chased after Mercuremon. The warrior of steel makes a giant leap over a tall tree and swings down to where a stream was passing by. Agunimon lands to where Mercuremon stood and fires away an array of flame shots. 

"Argh! Eat these!" 

"Sorry, but I'm not hungry!" 

Mercuremon holds out his mirrors and immediately sends back Agunimon's own flaming blasts. He manages to dodge every shot with rapid speed. 

"Whew! That was quite the workout! You have me sweating already!" 

"Ha, I was just getting started, you little whelp." 

Elsewhere, Arbormon was walking alone in the forest while channeling out the surrounding ki energy he was picking up. He turns around and finds an electric blast being directed towards him. Arbormon flips over the blast at the last minute and finds Blitzmon coming down at him. The beetle senshi spears down Arbormon and lays numerous fists against his face. 

"Take this and that! This and that!" 

However, Arbormon manages to get one foot up and delivers a painful kick into his gut. The warrior of thunder is flying back while gripping his stomach. 

"Ack! Do you mind?! I just ate!" 

"Then, I'll just have to punch you in the stomach again, but harder next time!" 

"Gee, I can't imagine that." 

"Hey! Are you forgetting about little ol' me?!" 

As soon as Arbormon turns around, he gets pelted in the face with several ice ball shots from Chakkoumon's snow cannon gun. The warrior of woods takes each snowball and charges forward. The snow bear attempted to dodge to the side, but Arbormon rams a fist into his gut and sends the ice bear soaring above the forest canopy. Blitzmon sneaks up behind Arbormon and goes for a full nelson. However, Arboromon quickly turns and delivers a spinning back kick to knock Blitzmon to the side. 

"You two kids don't know who you're dealing with." 

"EXCUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION!" 

Arbormon stopped his ground as he turned to both sides of the forest. Out of the right side came the white-furred, axe-carrying snow beast better known as Blizzarmon. From the left side was the beetle tank himself, Borgmon. 

"So you two can actually slide evolve? Impressive, but it's no new concept for me. Allow me to demonstrate! SLIDE EVOLUTION!" 

The warrior of wood underwent a bizarre transformation. His body grew longer and tree-like in appearance. His face stretched into the shape of a lizard with hollow-looking eyes and a mouth filled with an array of razor-sharp teeth. His neck was decorated with dead leaves and his body became covered by a green mass. He became a four-legged monster with a rather odd appearance. 

"Petaldramon!!" 

"Whoa! I remember him now! He had an appetite for cheeseburgers!" Chakkoumon said. 

"Remember, this one is different from the other Petaldramon we've faced," replied Borgmon. 

"You damn right I'm different! I won't need to eat to kick your ass! Here I come!" 

Petaldramon came charging forward and swatted the two beasts away with his massive tail. 

"Who's strong now?!" 

Down on the other side of the forest area, Grottomon stopped to listen to the slight vibrations around the ground. Since he represented the element of earth, his senses enabled him to feel out the slightest vibrations on the earth itself. He quickly pointed out towards a pair of footsteps and swung his hammer against a bush. Out of the came Wolfmon and Loweemon. Wolfmon jumped behind Grottomon and tugs on his hammer. Meanwhile, Loweemon delivers painful blows against the earth warrior's gut. 

"Ow! Cut that out! You two had to sneak attack me!" 

"Wasn't this the type of training you wanted? Remember, you asked for this!" Wolfmon said. 

"Yeah and we're not going to stop just when we're already having fun," replied Loweemon. 

"That tears it! EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!" 

Grottomon becomes surrounded by a massive aura of light and undergoes an evolution into his beast form. He now had taken a larger and more muscular form. His head was now equipped with a rhinoceros-like horn and his skin was entirely brown. 

"Gigasmon!!" 

"Heh, I guess you do have to rely on your beast form to beat us. Hey, bro. Let's take this to the next level." 

"Right!" 

"EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION!" 

The warrior of light has now transformed into a quadruped wolf-like creature with metallic armor and a blade-like tail. He looks very similar to Metal Garurumon only with armor of light color. 

"Garmmon!" 

As for his brother, the dark warrior was now a four-legged lion beast with black armor covering. His mouth was equipped with an energy cannon. 

"Kaiser Leomon!" 

"That's more like it! Now we can have some fun!" 

Gigasmon charges forward and goes for a double clothesline. But the brothers slid under the beast's legs and jumped onto his back like a group of hungry predators. 

"Ow! Hey, watch the back!" Gigasmon cried out. 

"Kouichi! Hang on tight!" 

"I'm hanging! I'm hanging!" 

Just over on the other side of the stream, Ranamon was walking over to splash her face with the purified water. She looks herself in the water to see her reflection. 

"Oh, Ranamon. You're absolutely the cutest sea creature of the oceans. You're definitely better looking than that prissy Fairymon. I mean that skimpy outfit and wings are so yesterday's news." 

"How about trying to say that to my face, missy?!" 

Ranamon turns to find Fairymon tackling her down into the stream. The females found themselves wet all over their body. The water warrior growled deeply and leaps on top of Fairymon. 

"How do you like that, Fairymon?! You're fighting me on my element turf!" 

Ranamon takes Fairymon's face and presses it against the stream's surface. The warrior of wing gags as she struggles to fight back. Ranamon gets a hold of Fairymon's hair and places her into a headlock. 

"How about some noogies, cutie pie?!" 

Ranamon snickers while rubbing her knuckles against Fairymon's scalp. The water warrior had an idea and looks over towards a tree branch. 

"You're so going to enjoy this little ride, babe. Here we go!" 

Ranamon runs forward against the nearest tree branch and leaps off with Fairymon in her headlock. The water warrior jumps off the tree branch and goes to slam Fairymon's face into the stream. However, her plan had backfired as Fairymon pushes Ranamon off into the stream. Ranamon lands butt first against the nearest stone ledge and cries out in pain. Fairymon takes advantage of her fallen adversary and delivers several kicks to her face. 

"How do you like that now?! Don't mind if I plan to rearrange that face of yours!" 

With one final kick, Fairymon sends Ranamon skidding across the stream. The wind warrior stands her ground and takes a battle stance. 

"No! What have you done to my face?! You little brat! I'll make you regret ruining this beautiful face! SLIDE EVOLUTION!" 

"Whoa oh! I better take this to the next level, too. SLIDE EVOLUTION!" 

In place of Ranamon was the squid woman herself, Calmaramon. Fairymon had taken the form of a feathery warrior with an even skimpier outfit. 

"Calmaramon!" 

"Shutumon!" 

The two female beasts faced each other off as if it were the Wild West. Shutumon flies forward to attack her aquatic foe. 

"Oh yes! Let this fight commence!" 

"Shall we tango, Calmaramon?!" 

"It'll be my pleasure, honey!" 

As soon as Calmaramon attacks by send out an acidic spit, her more agile adversary maneuvers away from the spit. Shutumon unleashes a powerful tornado attack and directs it towards Calmaramon. The aquatic beast takes the tornado shot head on and is sent skidding back against the stream. 

"How did you like that one?! Was it enough for ya?!" 

"Not bad… You're gotten better with your aim." 

"I'm always good with my aim." 

"But this is far from over, honey! I'm not about to go down that easily!" 

"Yeah. I kind of figured that one out already." 

Shutumon takes another battle stance and prepares to go full out with Calmaramon once again. This time they would pull out all of the stops. 

Meanwhile, the battle between the two leaders had now taken to a new level. Sefirotmon, who spirit evolved from Mercuremon, was going head to head with Vrtiramon. Every time Vrtiramon used any of his fire attacks; the steel beast would reflect his attacks back. 

"Have you had enough, Takuya?! What's that? You want more? Then, you should have simply asked!" 

"No way! I was just getting warmed up!" 

With that said, Vrtiramon immediately dedigivolves back into Takuya and pulls out his D-Scanner. He then calls forth for the spirit power to spirit evolve into his Fusion Hybrid. 

"EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION! ARDHAMON!" 

The fusion fire warrior takes off towards his titanic adversary and throws out a rapid array of fists. While doing so, he lets loose an array of flame blasts with rapid speed. 

"Argh! How clever, you little whelp!" 

"Is that any surprise to you? I would have figured you had retained memories of me whooping your butt!" 

"What are you talking about you dolt? That was a much different Mercuremon!" 

"I know… I was just testing ya. Heh." 

"Clever. But, this is far from over my friend!" 

"Well, why don't you do something about it then?" 

Just as they were about to commence in their duel, a mighty force came skewing past them and cuts through a tree. The force has split the tree down in half and this caused the two warriors to reel back in shock. 

"Whoa! What the hell was that?!" Sefirotmon wondered. 

"No idea, but we have to call off our training session for now. I've already spotted our culprit." 

As soon as they turned to find a hockey masked creature standing out in the open in its hulk-sized form, they called out their respective comrades. 

"Everyone! It's time to put the training session to halt! We've got ourselves an intruder!" Ardhamon exclaimed. 

"Where have I seen a hockey-mask wearing cretin like him before?" 

"Duh. Haven't you been watching any horror movies?" 

"I don't care for them, honestly…" 

"Man, you need some hobbies…" 

With the other legendary warriors arriving at the scene, Sefirotmon and Ardhamon landed down to meet with them. The creature phases out from where he once stood and picked up his sword-like machete. He brings it forward and faces off with the ten warriors. 

"Um, mind explaining who this guy is?" Borgmon asked. "He looks like that guy from the horror movies." 

"Well, he sure isn't here to make any friends. I assume Pharaohmon sent for you?!" 

The Hell Hockey creature tilts his head to the side and slowly steps forward. They didn't know what to make of him, but they weren't going to stand around and become easy prey. 

"There's no doubt that this freak was sent by Pharaohmon. Why couldn't he have sent someone with a little more originality?" Shutumon wondered. 

"Who cares? As long as we get to waste him," Garmmon said. 

"Let's be sure to take him out all at once!" Ardhamon calls out. 

The ten warriors gathered out from all sides to unleash a massive assault on the latest minion sent by Pharaohmon. However, with the warriors not knowing, they were being watched by the same cloaked figure who was at the market area earlier in the day. 

"At last, I finally get to see the ten legendary warriors take battle. This should prove to be very interesting. This creature should easily be dealt with." 

**Outside of a local Shibuya apartment complex**

The Outer Senshi trio was coming closer to reaching the apartment complex. However, they were being watched upon. Nemesis emerges from out of an alleyway with a sinister grin on her face. She closes her mirror and tosses it into her purse. 

"Showtime…" 

With that said, the dark mistress unleashes an evil aura that surrounds her form. This quickly managed to set off the Senshi trio's senses. Haruka turned around to find Nemesis cloaked in a sinister aura. 

"Look! It's that woman from the cafe!" Michiru calls out. 

"I knew that was something wrong about her," Haruka growls. 

"Her aura is filled with darkness and hate. We had better watch ourselves," said Setsuna. 

"Who are you?! Why did you bother following us?!" 

"My, my… How could you have forgotten about me? Haruka? That's your name isn't it?" 

"How did you know my name?" 

"I know all about you, Sailor Senshi." 

As soon as she said that, Nemesis' civilian outfit quickly tears away and reverts back to her normal ninja/warrior outfit. She kneels forward and places her mask over her mouth. 

"Allow me to introduce myself… You can call me, Nemesis. I've been sent by Pharaohmon to do away with you little nuisances." 

"So, you work for Pharaohmon? That settles it then," Haruka snickered. "Because of that, we won't show you any mercy. Setsuna. You leave this wench with Michiru and myself. Got it?" 

"Understood. I'm off!" 

Nemesis turns around and sets her eyes onto Setsuna, who was fleeing from sight to contact the other Senshi. Haruka and Michiru stood in the mistress' way to block off Setsuna. 

"You're dealing with us now, Nemesis," Michiru said. "Without any civilians around, we're going to attack you with everything we've got. Ready, Haruka?" 

"You bet I am." 

"Yes! That's it! Show me those Sailor powers! It'll be a pleasure for me to draw out first blood. In fact, I'm going to so enjoy drinking your precious blood." 

"You sicken me, witch," Haruka said. "I should have do this when we were at the cafe." 

As the duo pulled out their henshin sticks, they called out the power of their sticks and underwent their transformation into the Outer Senshi. 

"Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!" 

"Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!" 

An orange-yellow column of light surrounded Haruka. Her normal civilian outfit was gone and replaced by a sailor battle outfit. Her fuku was dark blue as were the edges of her shoulder pads. Her top was completely white with a heart-shaped object in the middle of her brooch. The bow tied around the object was dark blue. A golden tiara forms around her forehead with an orange-yellow emerald attached to it. Her small high heels were the matching colors of her fuku and bow tie. Her lips became covered by her trademark color in the form of a lipstick outlining 

Michiru came enshrouded by a beautiful ocean wave in the background and lets her arms stretch out. The same sailor outfit now replaced her civilian clothes only with different colors to it. Her outfit has distinctions of turquoise, especially on her bow tie and fuku. A heart-shaped object forms on her brooch and a tiara with a turquoise emerald appears on her forehead. Her lips were now covered by her trademark color in the form of a light lipstick outlining. 

The two Sailor warriors leaped out from the sidewalk and took their battle onto the empty street lot. Nemesis quickly follows them out and puts up her guard. 

"I'm well aware of your little speeches. How about we skip that crap and get it over with. The thought of your blood on my lips is already getting to me." 

"You really don't have any taste," Sailor Uranus said. "I mean that outfit has got to go." 

"Says who? At least, I don't dress up like a guy? What are you trying to be?" 

"I prefer to be unique in my own way. I've already begun to grow tired of you." 

As soon as the senshi said that, Nemesis steps forward and dashes forward against her two adversaries. The Outer Senshi prepared themselves for attack. Sailor Uranus slams her fist into the ground and unleashes a devastating terra attack. Then, orb shaped like the Planet Uranus came shooting out from the cracks of the earth. 

"World Shaking!!" 

Next, Sailor Neptune puts out her hand and collects a large dosage of the ocean water into her palms. She then unleashes an orb, which looked similar to the Planet Neptune. The senshi of the oceans sends out the orb towards the dark mistress. 

"Deep Submerge!!" 

As soon as the two orbs merged together, they both came hurtling towards Nemesis with quick ferocity. The dark mistress easily puts out her hand and stops it at its tracks. 

"Please? Is this supposed to scare me? Now allow me to demonstrate how to use power properly." 

With that said, Nemesis takes the orb and crushed it under her hand. The sailor pair gasped in utter disbelief. Their combined attack was easily disposed of and crushed under Nemesis' grasp. Nemesis giggles deeply and slowly starts to approach the sailor pair. 

"Is that all you've got? Please, I could have disposed of that in my sleep." 

"Damn! She's not going to be easy," Sailor Uranus cursed. "Though, there's something strange about her." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I have no idea, but call it a hunch." 

_"What is it that you're sensing, Haruka? Is there something about this woman that's troubling you?"_

"Aww, what's wrong? Have you two lost your confidence? You don't seem that tough to me. I'm already growing bored of you as we speak. Let's turn this up a notch." 

The dark ninja mistress snaps her fingers and creates an energy orb in her right hand. She tosses it forward and watches it explode near the sailor pair. Uranus leaps away and pulls Neptune away from the explosion. Nemesis snickers to herself in delight. 

"What the hell was that just now?!" Uranus exclaimed. 

"An explosion?! You mean to tell me that she can create explosive orbs?" 

"It seems that way, Michiru. She must be creating them by harnessing through her energy." 

"How observant, sailor pests. These energy bombs will explode on contact with anything it touches. One hit and I could have easily blow your leg off." 

"How sickening," Uranus muttered. "You intend to blow us apart with those bombs." 

"Yes and I'll be more than happy to do it again. Ah, again." 

Once again, Nemesis creates another energy bomb in her right hand and forms another on her left. She gracefully spins around to release the bombs simultaneously. Uranus saw the bombs coming forth towards herself and leaps away. However, Nemesis snaps her fingers and causes them to u-turn towards Neptune. Uranus screams out in fear and barely manages to push Neptune away. One bomb barely missed her, but the other made contact with Uranus' left shoulder. The bomb detonated and severely damages her right shoulder. Uranus cries out in painful agony with blood spewing from her deep wound. 

"URANUS!!" 

Sailor Uranus falls onto the concrete and grasped her injured right shoulder. Neptune crawls over to lift her lover onto her right shoulder. 

"Uranus. We have to pull back. If she keeps throwing these bombs, we will not be able to survive much longer." 

"No…" 

"Uranus! Please, we must pull back." 

"Isn't this sweet? You two must have a thing for each other. How amusing…" 

Nemesis stops as she found a trail of Uranus' blood on the ground. The pair watched as the mistress kneels forward and removes her ninja mask. 

"Mind if I have myself a little sip?" 

Nemesis places a finger over the blood trail and licks it thoroughly. She allows the blood to drip around the sides of her mouth. 

"You truly are a disgusting demon," muttered Uranus. 

"Your blood isn't half blood. My brother's tasted better though. My, my… You two are so adorable together… I hate goody two shoes like you. You make my blood boil. Your ways of love and justice makes me retch." 

Nemesis runs her finger once again over the crimson tail and takes another lick. She seems to be enjoying the taste of the sailor's blood. Uranus began to lose her composure and sits up despite her injuries. 

"Uranus!" 

"Neptune. This wench is getting on my nerves. Please, stay back. I can't afford to see you hurt. I'm going to be the one that takes the punishment." 

"Please, don't…" 

"Don't argue with me, Neptune." 

"I'd be more than happy to slit your throats right now. Just to make it quick." 

"You keep out of this!" Uranus snapped. 

"I don't care what you tell me, Uranus. We're in this together. Remember, our vow to live and die together? Don't tell you're already breaking our vow." 

Sailor Uranus stops at her tracks and looks back to their high school days. She had remembered that same vow she had made with Michiru. They'd fight and die together no matter what the costs. 

"You do remember, do you?" 

Uranus suddenly smiles and takes Neptune's hand. 

"Uranus?" 

"Let's take this witch down." 

"Uranus. Yes! Let's do this!" 

The sailor pair turns to face Nemesis as they prepared to fight with everything they have. Nemesis was slightly taken back by their perseverance. 

"You… You two are supposed to be scared. Why don't you fear me? Why?" 

"Us? Scared of you? Please, we've dealt with much scarier foes than you," Uranus implied. "This injury you gave me? I've endured worse." 

"No… You couldn't have! I just blow your right shoulder! You can only fight with one arm! One arm, dammit!" 

"One arm is all she needs," Neptune said. "She won't even be fighting alone. I'll be with at her side." 

"You can't possibly think you even defeat me together? You don't have a chance! I'll send enough bombs to blow you two into pieces!" 

"Go ahead and raise the stakes, Nemesis. We'll just prove how efficient we are as a team." 

"Ah, but it wouldn't be just right to kill you two at once. Why don't you call the other Senshi? I'm sure they'd like a taste of my bombs." 

"We don't need them to prevail over you," Uranus chuckled. "Just the two of us is all that is needed." 

"SHUT UP!!" Nemesis screamed. "You don't know what you're talking about! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! No! MY BOMBS WILL BLOW YOU TO PIECES!" 

"Geez, don't you have a temper tantrum," Michiru said. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" 

"Parents?! What would you know about them?! You don't know crap!" 

"We could tell when someone has been a spoiled brat. You're no exception." 

"SILENCE! How dare you talk down to me? Nemesis! The Dark Mistress! I'll be sure to feast on your blood once I've blown you…" 

"You've said that already," Uranus said. "Just for this injury, you've given me. I'm not about to show you any mercy." 

The sailor warrior raises her hands and quickly a blade materializes in her left hand. Sailor Neptune holds up her right hand and receives her Deep Aqua Mirror. Nemesis prepares herself another energy bomb. 

"I will not let myself be derailed by you two wenches! I vowed to Lord Pharaohmon that I'd take your head as trophies! You will die by my hand." 

"Well then, why don't you just try and kill us, Nemesis. If it makes you feel any better, we'll give you the head start." 

Nemesis growls deeply and prepares to launch herself at the two Outer Senshi. However, Uranus and Neptune had other ideas in mind. Not even Nemesis could tell what her adversaries were plotting to do next since they more unpredictable then the Inner Senshi. 

**Outskirts of Shibuya**

The ten legendary warriors prepared to attack the Hell Hockey creature one at a time. Mercuremon and Ardhamon were the first to unleash their head-on attacks on the creature. The warrior of flame gathered a massive amount of heat energy and condensed it into a massive sphere 

"Solar Wind Destroyer!" 

"Offset Reflector!" 

The Hell Hockey creature was brutally sent flying back by the leaders' double attack. Mercuremon dashes forward and throws out rapid fists into the monster's torso. Ardhamon flies over and rams his flame-coated fist through it's back. The creature throws them both off and didn't seem to be at all effected by their assault. 

"Something's wrong here," Ardhamon said. 

"You've noticed it, too?" 

"He's not damaged from our attacks. It's like as if he were wanting us to attack him." 

The creature swings it's machete over at the leaders, but only managed to slice through air. Borgmon strolls forward and sends out three blasts from his triple cannons. 

"Bolt of Thunder!" 

Blizzarmon charges forward and slams his axes against the Hell Hockey creature with tremendous force and manages to hack off its right arm. 

"I've got him!" 

"Think again. Take a look at that!" Arbormon warned the ice warrior. 

"You've got to be kidding me?!" 

The creature's right side was quickly regenerating and his arm was restored to normal. The creature steps forward and swings it's machete over at Blizzarmon. 

"What is this guy on? He seems so easy to beat yet he doesn't. Is he just toying with us?" wondered Ranamon. 

"I don't care what he is! We're going to have to do what it takes to permanently put him out of commission!" 

Suddenly, the Hell Hockey creature's body started to undergo a transformation and hulked up in size. His muscles bulged out and ripped through the clothes. His hockey mask expanded along with his face. He drops his machete and allows an aura of energy to flow through his now bulging form. The legendary warriors were taken back in shock by the surprising transformation of the Hell Hockey creature. 

"Um, you were saying, honey?" Ranamon said. 

"Forget what I said." 

"Well I don't care if he wants to bulk out," Wolfmon said. "I think it's time we try out our Z-Hybrids, Takuya!" 

"But we can even do it anymore. Well, we won't know unless we try. Everyone, de-digivolve and transfers your spirits to Kouji and myself! Now! He's coming this way!" 

Just as the hulked monster was charging out ready to attack, the legendary warriors powered down from their forms. Takuya and Kouji held out their D-Scanners in order to receive everyone else's human/beast spirits to evolve into their Z-Hybrid forms. 

Takuya receives the necessary spirits and scans his hand with his D-Scanner. His body started to become enveloped in a blanket of data and became surrounded by the spirits. 

"EXECUTE! HYPER SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" 

His digital body became fused with the spirits of Fire, Earth, Wood, Wind and Ice. In place of Takuya was a massive, heavily armored warrior with a helmet shaped like War Greymon, a massive sword in his right hand and symbol below his belt. The warrior swings his sword with great ferocity and calls out his official name. 

"Kaiser Greymon!!" 

Kouji holds his D-Scanner and scans it over his hand. His body then became shrouded with rings of data and calls out to the spirits within his device. 

"Execute! Hyper Spirit Evolution!" 

Kouji was instantly turned into a body composed of data. His digital body became fused with the spirits of Light, Water, Steel, Thunder and Darkness. Standing in place of Kouji was a smaller warrior with heavy weaponry. His face was completely wolf-like in appearance and his right hand became a gigantic missile launcher. The newly evolved warrior fires away missiles out through the roof the palace and calls out his name. 

"Magna Garurumon!!" 

Now joining Kaiser Greymon was Magna Garurumon. The newly digivolved duo stood next to one another with their friends looking on in complete awe. 

"Wow! So this is a result of what happens once the spirits unify?" Vega said. "Un-f'ing-incredible." 

Hey, watch your mouth!" Jaarin snapped. "You guys really need to clean out those mouths of yours." 

"Let's just see if these two will be more than enough to beat down this freak," said Sam Joseph. 

"They will," replied Dimitro. "After all, they are using our spirits as well. They better put them to good use." 

"C'mon, Takuya! Kouji!" Izumi cries out like a cheerleader. 

"Take it to him!" Kouichi exclaimed. 

"It feels so good getting back the power we once harnessed," Magna Garurumon said. 

"You're telling me," replied Kaiser Greymon. "Now, let's take out the trash. Ready?" 

"You know I am." 

Looking on from afar the battlefield was the same cloaked figure. He finally reveals himself as a white-armor knight with a red flowing cape. His eyes were large and blue. On his right arm was a Metal Garurumon head while his left arm was a War Greymon's head. He looked the same warrior that battled Diaboromon from the Digimon movies the children had watched during the years. Perhaps, it was the same warrior. 

"At last, you finally have taken this seriously, legendary warriors. This monster is done for." 

The Hell Hockey monster came charging forward until Kaiser Greymon slashed the hulking beast in half with his mighty sword. Following up the assault, Magna Garurumon lets loose a devastating array of shots from his cannon. 

"Machinegun Destroy!!" 

The Hell Hockey beast is struck all over the major points of his body. Kaiser Greymon brings his sword forward and channels through a massive amount of energy. He slams the sword through the ground and unleashes a wave of flames shaped like dragonheads. 

"Pyro Dragons!!" 

With the flaming dragons surrounding the Hockey beast, he became consumed by the flames and was brought down to its feet. Finally, the warrior duo came charging forward and hacked the beast down into submission. Kaiser Greymon brings down his sword and slices it down in half. Their strategy was to tear down on the beast until there was nothing left but ashes. 

"Did they just beat him? Wow, that was easy," Junpei said with relief. "Though, if that was one of Pharaohmon's creeps, then I'm disappointed." 

"No, that's not the point," Kouichi said. "I believe that he was merely testing us. He wants to try to send as many minions after us in order to wear us down before the tournament." 

"You should listen to your friend," Dimitro said. "He is correct on his assumption." 

"Man! What a creep! He's going to kick us while we train!" Tomoki said. 

"Talk about being cheap," replied Izumi. 

"That takes care of the problem," said Kaiser Greymon. "That was a waste of our time." 

"Now can we get back to our training?" asked Magna Garurumon. 

"Not yet!" a voice booms out from the forest. 

The legendary warrior children look up to find the same knight digimon flying down to where they stood. Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon immediately put up their guards. 

"Greetings, legendary warriors," the white-armored knight said. "I am Omegamon." 

"What?! You're Omegamon?! Guys! He looks like the digimon from the movies I've seen!" exclaimed Tomoki. 

"You're not kidding, little man," Junpei said. "I never thought we'd be looking at the real thing!" 

"Hold on guys! This guy doesn't look trust worthy," Kaiser Greymon warned his comrades. "He looks exactly like a royal knight! We've had our troubles with those punks!" 

"You know he does bring up a good point!" stated Izumi. 

"Those guys nearly killed us and how do we know you aren't here to kick us while we just ensured training?!" Magna Garurumon snapped. 

"Please, let's keep the hostility down," said Omegamon. "I haven't seen these royal knights, but I understand if you don't trust me. However, I come here to warn you that Pharaohmon's forces are gathering together and preparing for the tournament." 

"How do we know you weren't sent by Pharaohmon to kill us?" Dimitro asked. 

"I can assure you that I have no affiliation with that demon. He's managed to reawaken a monster by the name of Metaldevidramon, an old enemy of mine. Now that monster is apart of Pharaohmon's rankings." 

"And that changes our opinions, how?" 

"Please, allow me to opportunity to give you the proper training necessary to win this upcoming tournament held by that demon." 

"You can train us?" Kaiser Greymon said. "What do you hope to accomplish by training all of us?" 

"I hope to see if you are truly the legendary warriors. Lucemon was merely a test and that monster you've just defeated was merely the winds of an even bigger storm about to arrive. With my training, I can help to raise your powers and build you into efficient warriors. This tournament will not accept any slackers or weaklings." 

"So what you're trying to say is that you're going to whip us into shape?" asked Magna Garurumon. 

"Exactly. You do not have to accept my offer, but I think it would be in your greatest interests." 

Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon kneel over to their friends as they huddled together to come up with their decision. They weren't sure what to make of Omegamon's offer. 

"What do you guys think? Should we comply?" Kaiser Greymon wondered. 

"It's a tempting offer, but I don't trust him. Heck, after what those royal knights did to us," Junpei said. 

"C'mon, you guys. You can't judge a book by its cover," said Tomoki. "I say we accept his offer." 

"Tomoki…" Izumi whispered. 

"If you trust him, then I trust this guy," Sam Joseph said. "Besides, we won't know until we accept his offer. He doesn't look like a guy who would kick us while we're down." 

"We've finally come to a decision," Kaiser Greymon stated. "We still don't seem to trust you…" 

"That's understandable." 

"But thanks to Tomoki… We accept your offer. It seems as though he trusts you." 

"This little boy?" 

"He seems to look to you as a true hero much like ourselves." 

"I see. Thank you. Little boy… Um, Tomoki. I'm glad you've managed to see through to me as the hero of justice. I promise you that I will provide the best training I can muster." 

"Whatever you have in store for us, we're ready for it," Tomoki said. 

"What he said. We only have one week to prepare," Kaiser Greymon implied. "We hope to get stronger and defeat Pharaohmon's forces." 

"With my training, you will become efficient warriors than you already are." 

"In the case, let's get started on the training. We're ready for anything," Kaiser Greymon. "Because the legendary warriors are up for any challenge. Pharaohmon, you had better watch out. This tournament belongs to us!" 

_"That's good, because my training will be the toughest challenge you children will endure. Finally, I will make the three celestials proud."_

**Outside of Shibuya apartment complex**

Nemesis squared off with Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus while creating more energy bombs at her disposal. 

Sailor Uranus charges forward with her sword and leaps into the air. The dark mistress attempts to toss out her energy bombs, but Sailor Uranus managed to slice through them with her sword. She had cut their fuses long before they had detonated. This did suite well for Nemesis. She screams out and flies up to greet her adversary. Nemesis throws out a hand and attempts to scratch Uranus' chest. Sailor Uranus manages to dodge away with graceful agility and takes a stab into Nemesis' right shoulder. 

"How do you like that?! An eye for an eye!" 

The ninja mistress screams out in agony as Sailor Uranus removes the sword from out of her newly created wound. Nemesis lands back down on the ground and licks the deep wound thoroughly. 

"Mmmm, thank you. At least you've provided me with enough blood to drink. My blood tastes even sweeter than yours." 

"How can you go on and drink like that? You're disgusting." 

"I can't help it. Besides, I'm not even human. Why would I want to lower myself to become weak and worthless like you humans? We, demons, will overtake your domain." 

"You're kidding me right? You actually believe that?" Sailor Neptune calls out. "I would beg to differ." 

"What are you saying, you wench?!" Nemesis hissed. 

"Uranus. There's something you have to see here for yourself," said Neptune. 

"What is it?" 

"I took a little peek at our good friend here with my mirror. It seems she isn't what she thinks she is. Uranus, take a look at this." 

Once Neptune held her mirror, Uranus limps over to peer through to the reflection of Nemesis. Her eyes widened in shock at what she looked at. In place of Nemesis was none other than Yui Tsubasa with a severely injured right shoulder. 

_"My god! This creature is actually a human girl?! A little girl at about Chibi-Usa's age no less!"_

"What?! What are you looking at?! Tell me this instant!" 

"It seems you're not a demon after all," Uranus chuckled. "You're just an angry human girl. Pharaohmon must have given you this body to make you an efficient weapon." 

"Don't play games with my mind! You don't know what you're talking about!" 

"I can't believe we were dealing with a little girl," Neptune said. "Uranus. We must cease our attack." 

"Never… This creature gave me this wound and I'm not about to forgive her for that." 

"Please, let's be reasonable." 

"No! Come and try to kill me, bitch! I'm standing right here! Come and get me!" 

As soon as Uranus charges forward with her sword intact, Nemesis puts her hands behind her and forms a pair of energy bombs. Once Uranus went to stab her with the sword, the ninja mistress leaps overhead and allows Uranus to become victimized by the bombs. The explosions set off and caused a great deal of damage of Uranus. She screams out in tremendous agony as blood splattered onto the concrete. 

Nemesis swiftly lands and picks up Uranus' sword. 

"Aww, did I hurt you that bad? I'd hope so! You're screaming… I like that. The blood looks so delicioussss." 

"Please, stop!" Neptune cries out. "Don't do this!" 

"Sorry, but you're in no position to stop me. Why don't you run along? I just might come after you next. Now, where were we? Oh, yesss… You've given me enough trouble as it is. Now I'm going to pay you pay ten fold to this wound you've given to my beautiful skin." 

The mistress takes the Space sword and raises it over her head. Uranus lowers her head as she struggles to sit up. 

"Farewell to thy…" 

Just as Nemesis was close to striking Uranus, a blue energy orb came hurtling out of nowhere and knocks the sword out of her grasp. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!!" 

"Dead Scream!!" 

Then, another elemental energy attack came out of nowhere and sends Nemesis skidding back. She looks across to find Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto arriving at the scene. 

"Stop right there!" Pluto calls out. "You're dealing with all of us now!" 

"Together as a team, you won't even stand a chance," Mercury said. 

"You guys! Uranus is hurt! We have to get her help!" Neptune cries out. 

"Uranus!!" 

With the Senshi gathering around their fallen ally, Nemesis takes a few steps backwards as memories of Yui came back to her. She instantly remembered when she fell off a bike and injured her right knee. There was blood from the wound she had received. Right there and then, Himura was the first person to treat Yui's injury. 

_"What are these painful memories?! Is that brat trying to overtake me again? No! She couldn't! I won't allow you to take back your life, Yui! You're go forever!"_

"Hey, what's with her?" Uranus managed to speak out. "She… She seems to be trembling." 

"Everyone. This creature is actually a human being!" Neptune announced. 

"A human?! This woman?!" Pluto asked. 

"A little girl to be more specific," said Neptune. "Pharaohmon must have plagued her with dark energy to transform her into this creature." 

"This sounds like the case where Chibi-Usa was turned into Black Lady," Mercury implied. 

"Silence! You Sailor Senshi! I spit on your love and justice! You sicken me!" 

"Please, let us help you," Mercury kindly said. "We know you are being brainwashed by Pharaohmon. If what Neptune says is true, then let us help purify you." 

"Not happening! Not ever! I'll kill here now! Besides, you're nearly all together and what a fitting way to end than to die together!" 

"You might want to change your mind on that one, Nemesis." 

As Nemesis felt a poke against her back, she looks over her shoulder to find Sailor Saturn with her Silence Glaive. The ninja mistress leaps up onto the top of a light post. 

"So, you've finally managed to get me this time, Sailor Senshi, but next time you won't be so lucky. We will meet again." 

Nemesis disappears from sight and leaves the Sailor Senshi to regroup. Everyone gathered around the severely injured Sailor Uranus. The explosions had done plenty of damage to her. 

"Uranus! My god you're bleeding! You guys we have to get her treatment!" Neptune cried. 

"There's no need to worry," Saturn said. "Remember? I have the power to heal. Besides, we've just discovered that Cammy can also heal wounds." 

"What? Is this true?" Mercury asked. 

"When you guys left, she healed a cut on Makoto's finger," Saturn said. "If she can heal a cut, then she's sure to heal a severely damaged shoulder and wound on Uranus." 

"If that's the case, then we had better hurry," Pluto said. "Uranus is losing blood as it is." 

"I'll be sure to keep her on stasis with my healing until we get to the apartment," Saturn implied. "Neptune. Help me up with her." 

"Yes." 

As Saturn and Neptune helped to pick up Uranus from the ground, Mercury pulls out her mini-computer to scan the area. She attempted to put a trace on Nemesis' whereabouts but found nothing. 

"Did you manage to track her?" Pluto asked. 

"No. She's already fled to a far distance. I'm sure we'll find her next time." 

"I cannot believe that creature is actually a little girl. Pharaohmon has stooped low by snaring a human life and transforming her into a manifestation of darkness." 

"I know." 

"It's like Chibi-Usa all over again. Mercury, we will have to do everything we can to help save that girl." 

"We did the same for Chibi-Usa, or least myself with my friends." 

"I do not want to see anyone else suffer what Chibi-Usa had to endure. Pharaohmon has pushed this too far." 

"Come on. We must be getting back to tend to Uranus' injuries. I'm curious to see if Cammy can cure her." 

Sailor Pluto gives Mercury a nod and takes off into the apartment complex. Mercury followed out with Pluto before returning them into their civilian forms. 

Looking on from top of a water tower was Nemesis herself. She looked at her hands and licked the last recipients of Haruka's blood from her fingers. She then cuts her own arm and licks away at her own crimson. 

"Yes, get that wench healed up, Sailor Senshi. I'll be sure to show you no mercy." 

_"Nemesis!"_

The mistress froze in place while receiving a telepathic message from the dark lord himself. She manages to reply to Pharaohmon immediately. 

_"My lord?" _

"I take it you failed to kill those two Sailor Senshi?" 

"The others arrived in time before I could deliver the final blow." 

"Don't underestimate them. Even you can't defeat them all on your own. They rely on brilliant team strategies." 

"I sure found that out the hard way now, haven't I? What about your minion? I take it that he failed?" 

"Yes, but I expected the legendary warriors to slaughter him. He was one of my weaker incarnations. I merely wanted to test those fools out. It seems Omegamon has found them." 

"Omegamon?" 

"He's the sworn enemy of Metaldevidramon. He will be training the legendary warriors, but there's still no need to panic. We will be prepared when the time is right." 

"Yes. What should I do in the meantime?" 

"Keep a watchful eye on those Sailor Senshi. I take it that they will be going to the Digital World once the portal opens in one week." 

"Understood. I will not let you down." 

"See to it that you don't. You can't go soft like Felinismon did. Farewell. I will contact you later." 

The mistress cuts off her communication with the dark lord and takes off from the apartment area. She had many thoughts crossing her mind, including memories of Yui trying to come back to haunt her. 

"I won't let you return, Yui! You're dead to me! I don't understand why you keep on insisting on coming out. Just leave me alone!" 

Nemesis stops as she felt a throbbing pain in her stomach and kneels over to grasp her chest. She started panting to herself and a tremendous amount of sweat dripped from her forehead. The mistress did everything she could to defeat Yui in an internal struggle of minds. 

"Leave me alone, Yui! You won't win!" 

_"I won't let you hurt Himura again, you witch! I swear I will break free!"_

"Dream on you little bitch!" 

She slams her fists on the ground and crawls over into an alleyway. Her mouth became dry as cotton and she felt like regurgitating. A painful throb pressed against her chest and stomach. Obviously, it was the soul of Yui using every last ounce of strength to break free. 

"Ha! Struggle all you can little Yui… You'll never overcome me. I am you. I am the new Yui. Deal with it." 

With that said, Nemesis rises to her feet and chuckles to herself maniacally. She had regained complete control over her 'hikari' self. 

"My taste of human blood has consumed me… Which human shall I go after next?" 

Nemesis takes off deep into the alleyway as she sets off to find her latest prey. 

With one week away, everyone planning to participate in the upcoming tournament buckled down to train. Anubimon trains the Tamer's digimon partners in perhaps their toughest training sessions. He hopes to whip them into the best possible shape, in order to become better warriors. Anubimon also hopes that his training will enable the digimon to reach their mega forms without resorting to bio-merging with their partners. 

Omegamon has started to train the legendary warriors. Though not as tough as Anubimon, he wants the best possible results that he can receive from Takuya and the others. The knight hopes that one of them will eventually battle Metaldevidramon and defeat him where he failed to do so. 

Yusuke continues to undergo heavy training with Master Genkai. A week's worth of extra hard work should be good for the Spirit Detective. Meanwhile, Hiei and Kurama used of their extra time to take out the swarm of Makai insects that flood the city of Shibuya. Kuwabara trains himself and hopes to make better use of his Spirit Sword. 

The Tamers were being taught the basic rules to the Duel Monsters game. Thus far, they've all managed to pass and start their own decks. Himura trains Jeri and hopes to make her an effective duelist for the upcoming tournament. 

As for the Sailor Senshi, Uranus was quickly healed by Cammy's spiritual powers. It was just discovered that she could heal serious injuries. With one week away, the Sailors hope to enter the portal to find the legendary sword used to defeat Pharaohmon. The same sword Cammy had used in her previous commitment as the Digital priestess. 

Pharaohmon waits patiently for the day to finally arrive. His minions are still waiting in the wings. Nemesis continues to undergo an internal struggle with her 'hikari', Yui. It won't be long until she confronts her brother. But what will she do? Will she have the courage to kill Himura or will her 'hikari' overcome the deceitful hate of the ninja mistress? 

**Local Swimming Pool. 9:05 P.M.**

There was a lovely figure swimming through an outdoor pool outside of a community center. The moonlight radiated across the water and gave off a beautiful reflection. Emerging out from the swimming pool was the naked form of Nemesis. She lets out a deep sigh and throws her hair back. 

"Having some relaxation?" 

The mistress gasped and turned to find Pharaohmon within the darkness with a glass of red wine in one hand. He takes a sip and steps closer towards the pool. 

"My lord… I didn't expect you to come here." 

"Surprised, are we?" 

Nemesis looks down upon herself and covered herself with her hands. A red blush covered her cheeks. Despite being frightened by his appearance, the dark lord seemed to sound quite polite and generous, which was completely out of character for him. 

"I didn't know you had quite the charm, my lord…" 

"I needed myself some time to rest. Death and torment is enjoyable, but I needed the relaxation." 

"I see…" 

"You have quite the elegant figure, Nemesis. Don't be shy. I'm not sick-minded." 

"Well, good…" 

"Is there something troubling you?" 

"No… Well, yes… Himura and that little brat keep plaguing my mind. I can't even concentrate on my missions. Now, I know I'm Yui… But I'm her 'yami' self." 

"The darkness has consumed you. That's ok. Those are just memories coming back to haunt you. I'm sure you will overcome those nuisances." 

"Yes…" 

"Come to me, Nemesis. I shall comfort you. I'm the only person you can depend on. Everyone that has once loved you has abandoned you. I'm you're only guardian left… Please, embrace me." 

Nemesis slightly hesitated but nodded to the dark lord. She steps out of the pool and wraps a towel around herself. Pharaohmon's arms were held out as Nemesis brings herself forward. The demon embraced the mistress and whispers in her. 

"I'm the only one you can depend on. Everyone you loved has left you. We were meant to be together. My mistress…" 

"Yes, we are meant to be together as a unit." 

Nemesis wraps her arms around the demon and leaned her face against his shoulder. She soothed his skin until her eyes widened and she smiled deviously. 

**[PREVIEW]**

Takuya: Hey, guys! It's me, Takuya! We have only about half a week before the big event starts. We're going to be using these last few days to complete our training and relax. 

Takato: Rika. How about meeting me at the beach? My cousin lives there and I think we could use the time to discuss about the tournament. 

Rika: Goggle head? What are you up to? 

Yugi: Yami. We have to be prepared to face the evil spirit of Bakura's Millennium ring. 

Yusuke: Finally, a week of hell completed… Pharaohmon, I'm ready for whatever you have stacked against me. 

Setsuna: Rei. Now would be the perfect time for you to bond with your sister. 

Rei: I agree. Now's the time to get whatever I have to say off my chest. 

Cammy: I'm glad to have you as a sister, Rei. Poppa did everything he could to prevent us from seeing each other. 

Omegamon: Legendary warriors. You are ready. Now it's up to you to put the training to good use. 

Takuya: We can't thank you enough, Omegamon. 

Pharaohmon: Use these last few days to live the rest of your lives at their fullest. Once the tournament commences, all bets are off. I will triumph and plunge your planet into darkness. 

Joey: The next chapter is entitled. 

**Prologue to Destiny! Four Days Until the Shadow Tournament!**

Himura: Yui… 

Nemesis: Himura… 

Takato: Be sure to not miss out on the next chapter! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kanius: Just one more chapter to go and we're officially set for the tournament! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the fight with Nemesis. Gee, I wonder what Pharaohmon and Nemesis are thinking with that bug? 

Coral: Ick! I don't even want to know! 

Kanius: Starting this Tuesday, I'll be starting my next fall classes and will have less time to work on this fic. But I will not give up on it. I will use extra time to continue on it. For those of you who read my D-Frontier stories, I will be posting the last two chapters to the Super Artificial Saga. Be sure to check those out. Until then, peace out! 


	24. Prologue to Destiny! Four Days Until the...

Kanius: Yo! It's been a while since I've touched this fic. However, I'm back in school and I'm using some of my free time to get this chapter up for the week. I know you guys are anticipating the upcoming tournament. So, what a better way than to get this pre-tournament chapter up to keep the excitement alive?! 

Coral: Hey, it's better than to leave you guys hanging and getting impatient. 

Kanius: So, without further ado… Let's get on with this! Enjoy! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**Prologue to Destiny! Four Days Until the Shadow Tournament!**

**March 27, 2003**

**Shinjuku Park. 4:00 P.M.**

It has been nearly three days since Pharaohmon made the announcement for the Shadow Tournament. Since then, the Tamers have been buckling down on their training for the upcoming Duel Monsters portion of the event. Their digimon were continuing to undergo heavy training with the lord of the underworld, Anubimon. 

It was now after school hours, which meant that children were either out playing with their friends or at home playing video games. In this case, Himura was taking a walk into the park and sat down on a bench. He hasn't seen Inumon ever since he left on the day the tournament was announced. He has been lonely ever since without his partner or sister around to accompany him. 

"Oh, Inumon. I just wonder when you guys are going to finish up on training," Himura wondered. 

"Hi, Himura!" 

The boy turned around to find Jeri walking up towards him with a bag in her hand. He moves over from his seat to let Jeri some room to sit next to him. 

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" 

"It's beautiful, Jeri. You know… This could probably be the last time we ever see anything this beautiful if we don't win that tournament." 

"Himura. Don't say anything like that… You know Inumon and the others will be well prepared for this tournament. Felinismon even guaranteed a victory for our side." 

"I just hope you're right. But, what about Yui?" 

Jeri moves closer to Himura and takes his hand while soothing it like a mother does to her child. 

"We will save her, Himura. I promise…" 

"Thank you, Jeri… I'm glad to know you guys are sticking with me." 

"We're your friends, Himura. Don't forget that." 

The boy's cheeks slowly started to take on red blush once Jeri moves her hands across Himura. She rests her head on his right shoulder and hums a song in rhythm. 

"Jeri…" 

"Yes?" 

"That song you're humming… It brings back memories of my mother singing to me when I was a baby." 

"She must have been a very beautiful singer." 

"Very… Her voice was like that of an angel. She would always sing to me and Yui every night." 

"My mother would sing to me, too. I guess I picked up the habit after my mother…" 

"Please, continue. If you don't mind…" 

"Sure…" 

The girl continued humming in symphony to Himura before closing her eyes. She began to sleep peacefully and placed an arm around Himura. The boy's cheeks were literally burning with a red blush. 

"Um, Jeri… Dang, you're already asleep." 

Himura puts his arm around Jeri and holds her sleeping form around his grasp. The boy soon started to hum to himself in symphony to continue where Jeri had left off. 

_"Yui. Please, don't lose hope. I know you're still in that monster somewhere. We will set you free."_

**Beach at Okinawa. 4:50 P.M.**

The beautiful blue seas splashed against the lifeless sands of the nearby Okinawa beach. Seagulls were flying over the distance in masses. The sun itself was beginning to set in the background as the blue skies were giving way to red-purple. 

A familiar goggle head was walking across the beach with a beach ball. It's been three days since Guilmon left to train with the other digimon under Anubimon's wing. He hasn't attended school for the past week ever since the announcement for the tournament was made. Quite frankly, he couldn't even concentrate on school at the moment and who could blame him? The same can be said for another Tamer. 

Takato threw the beach ball across the sands and looks up ahead to find the one person he had least expected to show up. A certain red-haired girl picks the ball up and tosses it back to Takato. 

"Ri… Rika? Is that you, Rika?" 

"No, it's your imagination. Of course, it's me, goggle head." 

"But, how did you find me here? It's a long drive from Shinjuku to here." 

"I called your home. Your mom told me you would be here. She gave me the directions and my mom was kind enough to drive me here." 

"I see. So you came all the way out here just to see me?" 

"Of course. You thought I'd just sit at home and train with duel cards?" 

"How's it coming along?" 

"Goggle head. I have myself a deck that's going to mop the floor with you." 

"Sure, just bring it on, Rika." 

"So, this is your cousin's place?" 

"Yeah. Kai kind of invited me over and he said he'd help with some of my dueling. He knows some about the basics." 

"Oh, so didn't come here to take a vacation? Clever." 

The children look out towards the ocean and gaze upon the sunset. Would this be among the last sunsets they would ever see in their lives? Only time will tell if they can get their acts together, train hard for the next remaining days and defeat the wicked sorcerer Pharaohmon. 

"Hey, Rika." 

"Yeah, what is it?" 

"Want to go for a boat ride? There's one my cousin owns. Over there." 

Takato points out to a wooden rowboat over at the edge of a nearby dock. He takes Rika over towards the dock and hops into the boat. 

"Is it reserved for two people?" 

"It is," Takato said. 

"Um… I think I'll pass." 

"Why? It's perfectly safe, Rika." 

"Well, I just don't want to get my jeans all wet." 

"We won't fall in the water. Trust me." 

The girl hesitated at first until she finally gives in and takes Takato's hand. She sits at the front while Takato sat where the rowing oars were set up. 

"I'll be the one rowing, your highness." 

"Heh. That's right. I am the Digimon Queen." 

"Yes, your highness," Takato said mockingly. 

With that said, Takato began to steer the boat across the waters. He rowed away while Rika was sitting back to catch the air's breeze. 

"Ahh, this is more like it. What do you think, Takato?" 

"The cool winds are really getting me." 

"Oh, Takato. Don't be such a baby…" 

Just then, Takato had now lost control of his rowing and was turning the boat into rotating circles. The redhead hung on tightly to prevent herself from falling into the water. The goggle head was losing even more control through the motions and accidentally causes the boat to tip over. Both Tamers fell into the water with the boat tipped upside down. 

Rika was the first to emerge, as her ponytail was let loose and her clothes were soaked. 

"Goggle head! What's the meaning of this?!" 

Suddenly, Rika felt something grab her around her waist and it caused her to jump back screaming. She wraps her arms around herself and immediately realized that Takato was the culprit. Takato emerged with his goggles covering his eyes and he was utterly bursting with laughter. Rika growls angrily and pounces on top of Takato while pushing him deep into the water. 

"I'll show you not to mess with me! Heh. I'll make sure you drown!" 

Just as she pushed him further, Takato manages to slip through and swam under Rika. He emerges out from behind her while catching his breath. 

"Going somewhere, goggle head?!" 

"Um, no… Ok, I quit!" 

"You better not quit, because I'm not done with you yet!" 

The girl started giggling as she splashed water across Takato's face. He retaliates by splashing his own water across Rika. The children shared a laugh as they enjoyed themselves for the remaining day. This very well could be the last time they would wrestle and share a laugh with one another if Pharaohmon were to have his way. 

**Shibuya. Local Apartment Complex 5:00 P.M.**

As the most of the Sailor Senshi gathered around inside the apartment to check over Haruka's injuries, Cammy was seen outside and looking out into the sunset. She turned to hear footsteps and saw her sister kneeling next to her. 

"Mind if I join you, Cammy?" Rei asked. 

"Not at all." 

With that said, Rei sits next to Cammy and picked up a rock from the ground. She tosses it across and lets out a deep sigh. 

"Is something troubling you, Rei-chan?" 

"Nothing. It's just that I'm so glad to know that I have a little sister. I don't understand why father would keep you a secret. It was very selfish of him." 

"I've only heard stories about you from father. He was always a busy man and never had the time to spend time with me." 

"I see. I was the same way as you were. When my mother died, father left me with grandfather and that's the last time I ever saw him. He never returned a phone call or anything. Sure, he's a busy political man, but he should have at least called or written me a letter. I grew to hate the man if I have to be honest." 

"Rei-chan…" 

"Oh, sorry… I got a little overboard there, but you understand how I feel?" 

"Yes. I never could look father in the eye. We live in a rich home and I'm properly cared for by the maids." 

"What about your mom?" 

"She's around too." 

"At least somebody is there to take care of you, Cammy." 

"Rei. I have a question." 

"What is it?" 

"It's about me… being this… Digital Priestess. Do I really have this power to destroy this evil monster?" 

"That's what Setsuna said. You were summoned by four sovereigns to help seal away Pharaohmon with a purity sword. Maybe once we wait for this portal to open, we could go through and find clues. Setsuna even told us that there might be a chance that we can regain our powers through this sword. Only you can help us restore our Sailor powers." 

"Me?" 

"That's right. I know you can do it, Cammy. Besides you're not going alone. We'll be with you." 

"But you, Minako and Makoto lost your powers because of me. I can't ever forgive myself…" 

"Hey, don't worry about it." 

The older girl puts an arm around her sibling and moves her closer. Rei looks out into the sunset and fixes Cammy's hair. 

"You're not to blame. You were in grave danger and I had to do my duties to protect you as the elder sister that I am. I helped to save Chibi-Usa and you're no different." 

"Thank you, Rei-chan." 

"Besides, we're sisters. We have to stick together. Isn't that right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Pinky promise?" Rei said with a giggle. 

"Um, sure. That's a pinky promise." 

As soon as they made eye contact, the sisters gave each other a pinky truce and shared a giggle with one another. Just then, Ami came barging unannounced out of the apartment. 

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt anything?" Ami asked. 

"It's ok. Cammy and I were just discussing. What's up?" 

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you like to come with me to the local pharmacy. I know a friend of my mother that works there." 

"How's Haruka doing?" Rei said. 

"She's recovering quickly. I was surprised myself. She was nearly bleeding to death." 

"Incredible. She has a strong will, Ami. Now, let's go. Hey, cammy? Want to come along?" 

"Sure." 

As the three girls walked back inside, Hotaru came walking up to Cammy and decided to tag along. 

"Setsuna-san. I'll be going with them. Is that all right?" Hotaru asked the older woman. 

"Sure. I'm sure Cammy would appreciate the company." 

"What do you say, Cammy?" 

"Yeah. I'd like that." 

As the four left out through the front door, Minako slouches on the couch and flips through the channels using the remote control. Her cat, Artemis, hopped on top of Minako's head and pawed her cheek. 

"Why don't you get up and do some productive for a change?" 

"Like what?" 

"Maybe go outside and do some exercise. At this rate, you'll become a coach potato and grow fat." 

"No way! I'm much to delicate to gain any fat!" 

Makoto deeply sighs while cooking up a soup dish. 

"Uh, she's becoming more like Usagi everyday," Makoto muttered. "See? What I have to put up with, Michiru?" 

Michiru simply uttered a chuckle while looming over the door behind her to see that Haruka was resting in bed. 

"Yay! The Sentai hour! Kamen Rider is on, Makoto!" Minako said with glee. 

"See what I mean, Setsuna?" 

"Very much so." 

"Well, at least she isn't cooking or we'd all be poisoned," the brunette said. "Leave brilliant minds like me who know how to cook." 

Makoto resumed heating up the soup bowl with the Outer Senshi walking around the apartment home. Meanwhile, Minako sits happily across the television to catch her daily dose of Kamen Rider while Artemis sits through another painful hour of listening to the girl giggle like an uncontrollable child. 

_"Minako-chan, you will never grow up. Will you?"_

**Local Shibuya pharmacy. 5:15 P.M.**

Minutes after departing from the apartment, Ami and her friends had finally made it over to the local pharmacy to pick up necessary medication to treat Haruka's injuries. Cammy and Hotaru were looking over at a magazine section to check out on the latest manga. Rei accompanied Ami to pick up medication. 

"Wow. You guys really do have the best manga," Cammy said. "Too bad we have to wait out months for their release in America." 

"At least you're getting a preview of what to expect," Hotaru replied with a chuckle. "This is nothing." 

"I can't wait to find more." 

As soon as Ami finished waiting, she picked the prescription up and walks off with Rei. She looks into the bag to double check on the medicine item she picked up. 

"Good. This is exactly what we need," Ami said. "Let's get going." 

"Ok then. Hotaru! Cammy! We're leaving!" Rei calls out. 

"We're coming!" the youth replied in unison. 

Just as Ami turned around, she bumps into a man and drops the bag. The man was able to catch the bag before it dropped and helps Ami to her feet. 

"Are you okay?" the male asked. 

"Yes… Um… Thank you for picking up the bag for me. It has medication needed for a friend of mine." 

"I see. It's a good thing I was able to catch it before it shattered to the ground." 

"Thank you." 

"No problem." 

Ami found herself looking up at a young male at about her age. His stature was medium-sized in build. His hair is jet black and he stood at approximately six-feet tall. The male gives a smile and steps aside. 

"Your name?" 

"Pardon?" 

"What's your name?" 

"Ami… Ami Mizuno." 

"That's a cute name for a cute girl. The name's Vega James Hunter." 

"Such a nice name. I see you aren't from around here." 

"Maybe… Maybe not." 

The blue-haired girl found herself in a tight spot. Her cheeks blushed with a red tint and Rei took notice of this. She nudged Ami's right shoulder and giggled. 

"Ooooh, Ami. I think he has a thing for you. Go on. Don't be shy." 

"Rei… I can't…" 

"Oh, come on now! You've got to break out of your shell, Ami. You're already eighteen. You're an adult now. You can't always have your nose in the books. Time to meet some guys." 

"I… I guess you're right." 

"I know I'm right." 

Cammy and Hotaru came walking by as she noticed Rei talking Ami into talking to the young man named Vega. 

"Hey, what's going on here, Rei?" Cammy wondered. 

"Oh! Hotaru. Cammy. I'll be there right. Go on, Ami! It's your only chance!" 

Rei slightly pushes Ami ahead and slips by to meet with the youth. The shy girl turns her attention onto Vega and studies his features. 

_"He doesn't seem all that bad. Maybe Rei is right. I should give boys a chance."_

"Um, hello? Are we going to be standing there?" Vega said. 

"No. I'm sorry. I just get a little shy…" 

"Shy? You seem like a nice girl, Ami," Vega stated. "Have you ever been out with a guy?" 

"Well… I did have friends but never a… boyfriend…" 

"Oh, well that's no big deal. I was once shy myself but I've overcome my fear of being around girls. Don't know how but I did." 

"I see… Look, I know your a little shy now and that's fine. But here… I'd like to leave you my number. Maybe we can get together? Is that fine? Or just a phone conversation?" 

"Um…" 

_"C'mon, Ami! Just say yes!"_ Rei said in thought. _"It's your chance, girl! Accept it!"_

_"Oh wow! This is great!"_ Cammy thought. 

"Sure… I'd like that. But, this is just our first meeting…" 

"That's not a problem is it?" 

"Not at all…" 

"Ok. I'm not trying to force you. If you don't want it, then I won't give it. I wanted to be fair." 

"No, I'd like your number. You seem like a nice guy," said Ami. "Besides, my friends have been kind of pushing me to find a guy." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. So, tell me what's your number?" 

"I'll write it down for you. One for my cell and the other for my apartment." 

_"Yes! You're one step closer to breaking out of your shell, Ami!"_ Rei thought. 

"Rei. We should be getting back already. It's getting late," Hotaru said. 

"Sure, but let's give them a moment." 

As Vega wrote down his number, he hands it to Ami and shakes her hand. 

"It's a pleasure to get to know you, Ami. Send your friend my regards," Vega said. "Call me anytime you like." 

"Yes, thank you." 

"See you later." 

With that said, Vega waves out to Ami and walks out. The girl is left as her heart started thumping faster than ever before. She hasn't felt this way since forever. Vega seemed like a very friendly guy despite his size. He dwarfed the tiny girl yet Ami was not intimidated by his presence. 

"He has such beautiful eyes…" 

"Ami!" the girls call out to her. 

"Oh? You guys were watching the whole time?" 

"Um, yeah. Wow, you really surprised me there, Ami," Rei snickered. "We should celebrate tonight. You really are growing up, Ami." 

"Oh, well. It's no big deal. Really." 

"That guy was cute, Ami," Cammy said. "You ought to give him a call." 

"He seemed nice. I think I just might," Ami replied. "Oh. It's getting late. We should be getting back to the apartment." 

"That's what I've been saying," said Hotaru. "Let's go. We still need to treat Haruka." 

"Right. Let's get going. Ami, come on," Rei calls to Ami. 

"I'm coming!" 

With the four girls leaving the pharmacy, Ami looks at the piece of paper with Vega's number and smiles. She puts it into her shirt pocket and catches up with the others. 

"Last one there has to clean the kitchen!" Cammy giggled. 

"Hey, no fair, kiddo!" Rei exclaimed. "I'm not cleaning the kitchen!" 

"Me neither!" replied Hotaru. 

"Now! Don't you guys go running off into the street like that?!" Ami scolded them like a mother. 

Looking on from a far distance was none other than Vega. He kept his eye on Ami and the girls. 

"Vega. I knew you'd be here," a voice whispered behind his back. 

"Dimitro?" Is Omegamon summoning for us already?" 

"Yeah. We still have some training to do my friend." 

"Fine." 

"It seems you have an interest in that girl." 

"Yeah, but I have a feeling she's one of the Sailor Senshi I've been hearing about." 

"You think so? Now that you mention it. I heard Takuya and those kids telling us about finding out the Sailor Senshi's true identities. At least, some of them…" 

"Maybe they'll be seeing interest in Pharaohmon's tournament. What do you think?" 

"Maybe. We should keep an eye on them." 

"Agreed. Those girls don't know what they're getting themselves into. Though, they'll be quite useful in our cause." 

"Well, we should be getting back to Omegamon. Those kids have gotten better. Those four that can't pull off Fusion evolution have already succeeded as it is." 

"I see. I have to check this out for myself. Let's go." 

The males started walking off into the opposite direction and headed down towards the empty side of Shibuya. Their training grounds were in a secret basement room below a building known as Hunter Tech. HQ. He and Dimitro had helped to get their friends in through into the bottom room without any trouble since Vega's father owns the company. Yet, Vega had kept everything about Omegamon and the training a secret. 

The teens found themselves outside the front of the tall building structure. Vega pops his knuckles in anticipation for their training. 

"Ready for some training, partner?" Dimitro said. 

"You bet. Let's kick some ass." 

**Domino City Metropolitan area. 9:05 P.M.**

Once traffic passed through the busy streets of Domino, Yugi was seen walking down the street with his Millennium Puzzle intact. He held it tightly in protection and was worried that the evil spirit possessing Bakura would come after his puzzle even before the tournament event. 

"Yami. We did everything we could to train Takato and his friends about the basics of Duel Monsters. Now it's up to them to pick up the slack," Yugi said. "I know they've been experienced with digimon cards, but Duel Monsters is going to be a whole different world." 

He walks across the street as the light turned red that held the traffic at bay. Yugi lets out a deep sigh and catches a near television inside a electronics store. The news reporters were in discussions over the announcement Pharaohmon made. 

"We only have about four days to get prepared. Why do I have a feeling that we'll be facing Bakura first? I mean he won't give up on his mission to take the puzzle." 

_"Don't forget this is the evil spirit taking vessel in Bakura. He wants all of the Millennium items. We must win the Duel Monsters tournament."_

"Actually, either myself or my friends has to win. If we wish to name our stipulation for the final match in the battle tournament, we must declare victory. On the other hand, what if the finals come down to a friend and myself? Like Joey or Takato?" 

_"Just as long as Bakura or another of one Pharaohmon's minions doesn't knock either one of us out of the tournament. Understand this. We must defeat anyone that stands in our way. Even if it is a friend…"_

"I know I have confidence in myself, but let's just hope Takato and the Tamers know what they're getting themselves into. They didn't have to get themselves involved in this mess." 

_"Unfortunately, they have and we must deal with it. Pharaohmon wants all of us to participate in his tournament. No exceptions."_

"Takato. Rika. Henry. I hope you three are going to put these next four days to good use. We're counting on you." 

Just as Yugi finished his conversation with Yami, he stops right in front of his game shop home. He also noticed a person sitting outside as if waiting for him. He looked ahead to find Tea sitting down. She noticed Yugi walking up towards his home. 

"Yugi!" 

"Tea…?" 

"Where you have been? I've been waiting here." 

"I was taking a walk. I can't get the tournament off of my mind." 

"What are you worried about? You've already won Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. You beat Kaiba. I mean is there anyone that can even stand up to you?" 

"Well, I don't know what Pharaohmon has in store for me. He's been very unpredictable." 

"I know, but we've been training the Tamers. Looks like they've gotten better with the concept of Duel Monsters." 

"It's not just Pharaohmon but Bakura. I have many adversaries to deal with in this tournament. What if I end up dueling Joey or Takato in the finals?" 

"Just as long as it's either one of you rather than Bakura or Pharaohmon's goons in the finals. As long as you guys win, then all we need to worry about is the battle tournament." 

"That is what's bothering me. How much power is Pharaohmon actually hiding?" 

"You really bring up a good point, Yugi. We have no idea of what we're dealing with when it comes down to Pharaohmon. From what the kids told us, this Lord Anubimon is putting them through some tough training. That should help them get their skills sharpened up." 

"We'll have to rely on the kids' digimon then. All I know is that we have to do our best and not fail. We can't fail or we'll put the whole world through a cataclysmic event if Pharaohmon wins. Beating Marik, Kaiba and Pegasus were merely steps. Pharaohmon will be more than just a step. He's an mountain of an obstacle." 

"We will win, Yugi. You can count on it." 

"Tea?" 

"Just don't give up. Ok?" 

The teen gives an assuring nod to his childhood friend. 

"Good. Let us get some rest for these next few days. Night, Yugi." 

"Goodnight, Tea." 

As Tea takes off away from the game shop, Yugi forms a smile on his face and walks inside to rest up for the night. He would continue collecting as many useful cards as he can to help prepare him for the tournament in just four days. 

Tea walks down across the street while looking back to her conversation with Yugi. 

_"Believe in yourself, Yugi. You've beaten the best and I have faith that you will overcome the odds again. Pharaohmon's darkness has nothing on you."_

**Shibuya Park. 9:11 P.M.**

Ever since his few days of training with Master Genkai, the Spirit Detective has successfully amplified his Spirit Gun power. Now he can fire more than five shots in one day compared to simply shooting less than before. 

Yusuke sits down on a bench as he was catching up on his sleep. He lets out a deep sigh and picks up a stone. He tosses it up into the air and aims it with a single finger. By simply calling out the name of his technique, he channels through and shoots out a tiny ki blast from his finger. The rock was incinerated into dust. 

"Can't wait to fire this baby at those freaks. Who knows? Maybe I can blast Pharaohmon in his damn eye and catch him off guard. What an embarrassing way to lose in your own tournament! Hehehehe." 

"Urameshi!" 

The Spirit Detective knew exactly the person that was calling out to him. Without turning around to face him, Yusuke simply chuckles to himself. 

"Well, if it isn't Kuwabara." 

"What are you doing out here so late?" 

"What do you think? I'm catching up on my ZZZZ's." 

"I'm serious. We only have four days. Did you learn anything from Genkai?" 

"Just the usual crap… I'm able to amplify my Spirit Gun and I can use my Shotgun more often," said Yusuke. "Those minions of Pharaohmon are going to be in for a surprise. So, what about you? Slack off?" 

"Heh. You're kidding right? My Spirit Sword has gotten better and I channel through to my energy better. Maybe once this tournament is over, then I'd like to try it out on you. Maybe my sword can kick the crap out of your spirit gun." 

"Depends which finger I'm using." 

"Hello there boys!" 

The boys turned around to find the ever cheerful Botan, who was dressed in the same school uniform girls wear. The same uniforms worn at Yusuke and Kuwabara's school. 

"Hey there, Botan!" Kuwabara said. "It's been a while." 

"Why hello there, Kuwabara. How did the train-" 

"Don't ask. I've been through enough crap as it is. But she did help me to amplify my spirit energy. if I let loose and use all of my spirit energy, it should have kick ass results." 

"That's great to know, Yusuke. I've been just informed by Koenma that a swarm of insects were last seen here in the city and they've now vanished mysteriously." 

"Yeah. I was able to see the swarm myself," Kuwabara said. "Kurama told me he and Hiei were wasting those nasty things. Now, they're all gone." 

"Makes me think Pharaohmon is only distracting us until the tournament," Yusuke said. "He's going to have to do better than that." 

"Fortunately we were able to close up the portal to the Saint Beasts' former land." 

"They came from the Saint Beasts' realm?" 

"That's right, Yusuke. Fortunately, we sealed it off before any demon minions of the deceased beasts would have descended into this realm." 

"Aw, you could have at least let them out. Besides, I could use some target practice." 

"You think this all a joke, Yusuke?!" 

"Sure since I could kick the crap out of those beasts if they were still alive." 

"Plus don't forget me. My Spirit Sword would get the job done." 

"There's no arguing with you two," Botan muttered. "Well, anyway… I just wanted to let you boys know ahead of time." 

"We're down the final four days. You ready for thi?" 

"Urameshi. Did you really have to ask? I've never been more ready than I've been. Let's take this to Pharaohmon. We'll show him how real men fight." 

"Good to know that you're in high spirits, boys," Botan said as her oar materialized. "I'll be sure to give you two more updates. Until then, goodnight." 

As Botan takes off on her oar through the evening skies, the boys were left to discuss their plans for the tournament. Looking on from the top of a tree was the cheerful Calumon. He looks out as Botan's oar disappears into the distance. 

"Wow! Was that a witch? Culu. Culu. I hope she comes back again." 

**Shinjuku Park. 10:00 P.M.**

After enduring their long training, Anubimon had granted the digimon time to take a break after nearly a week of hell. This gave Inumon some time to think over the past events that has occurred, including the loss of Yui. He looks back and begins to doubt himself for letting not Himura down but also Yui. He had failed to rescue her. 

The demon canine sits on a rock while looking out into the lake. As soon as he was about to leave, he felt a quickly, sly figure materializing from out of thin air. He quickly realized that it was Renamon. 

"Hey there, Renamon." 

"Inumon… You don't seem like your old silly and perverted self. There's something obviously bothering you. Want to talk about it?" 

_"Whoa. Is she that serious?"_

Renamon walks past Inumon and sits on the large stone. The male follows her over and sits next to the vulpine. 

"Renamon… I'm surprised you want to talk to me." 

"Why? You're obviously distracted." 

"To tell you the truth… I've been feeling Himura's pain. He just lost his sister to that bastard and now Yui's turned into a demon mistress. She came really close to killing Himura. Though, it seems she didn't want to hurt Dark Gabumon or me. The old Yui is still within that creature." 

"That's because you have a close connection to her, Inumon. You and Dark Gabumon really cared for Yui." 

"We let her down. Now she dispises us for siding with Himura." 

"No, it's Pharaohmon's fault. He's using poor Yui to increase his chances of victory. Don't let it get to you, Inumon. We only have about four days to get ourselves ready. Anubimon has really pushed us to our limits. We cannot throw it all away. Do you understand, Inumon?" 

Inumon replies to the neon-vulpine with a nod. He seemed rather odd since he wasn't reverting to his old perverted ways. However, there was a peeping tom from within the bushes. Terriermon was looking on and taping the whole scene with a video camera. 

"Hehehe. This is your good old digimon reporter, Terriermon. We take you live at the scene of a romantic moment with Inumon and… gasp Renamon! Who would have thought that fox had it in her?! Uh oh. They're getting closer! We're getting to the mushy part, ladies and gents!" 

Renamon inches closer to Inumon and takes his hand. The canine's heart was heating as he felt Renamon stroking his hands. 

"You don't have to push yourself to save Yui, Inumon. We're in this tournament together. We will save Yui from that monster. I promise you." 

"I know… When I look at you, I know I can trust you. Thanks, Rena…" 

"Yes. Now rest easy. We have some more training to complete until we get reunited with our Tamers." 

"Right." 

"And I hope you were paying attention there… Terriermon!" 

The digimon pair immediately diverted their attention towards the bushes as their keen smell picked up onto Terriermon's scent. The dog-rabbit hops out of the bushes with a camera recorder in one hand. 

"Ack! This is Terriermon signing out, my adoring fans! Goodnight everyone!" 

With Terriermon scurrying off into the night, Renamon and Inumon hunted the dog-rabbit like the walking piece of meat he was. They were now out for blood and ready to tear Terriermon to shreds. 

"Please! Mercy!" 

"For you?! Never!" the pair exclaimed. 

As the hunt went on, Impmon sits on top of a tree branch while turning on the radio to play the COPS theme "Bad Boys". 

_"Bad Boys! What'ca gonna… What'ca gonna do?! Here go! Bad boys! Bad boys! What'ca gonna do?! What'ca gonna do?! When they come for you?!"_

The imp gives a devious sneer while watching Terriermon get himself beaten down. 

"Have fun, helicopter head!" Impmon cackled with a laugh. "Bad boy! Bad boy! Whatca gonna do?!" 

"Ha! Ha! Really funny, Impmon!" 

As the digimon pair maintained their search for the clever Terriermon, Dark Gabumon shared a piece of bread with Guilmon. 

"Don't you think we should help Terriermon?" Guilmon wondered. 

"Nah. I'm sure he'll live. They just better go easy on him since we'll need him at one hundred percent for the tournament." 

"Tell me. Are you ready, Dark Gabumon?" 

"That's a very difficult question, Guilmon. Yui's going to be there and I can't even look at her anymore." 

"You said that Yui is still in Nemesis, right?" 

"That's right. Remember she was speaking through Nemesis. Yui is still in there. All we have to do is speak through and encourage Yui to overcome Nemesis. It won't be easy, but nobody ever said it would be." 

"We'll get Yui back. You can count on it. You and Inumon need to stick together." 

"For once, I agree. But this is mainly to save Yui. Afterwards, I can't guarantee that we'll remain buddies. I still owe that mutt a fight." 

"Well, I can't argue with you two. Oh, Takato. I can't wait until you come back home. I wonder what you're doing now." 

The crimson-skinned reptile looks out into the full moon and visualizes an image of his goggle head Tamer. 

**Okinawa Beach. 10:20 P.M.**

Lying sprawled on the sandy beach, Takato and Rika stared out into the moonlight skies. The girl had changed into a clean pair of clothes she had brought along. Her attire now consisted of a spaghetti string top, blue jeans and a pair of sandals. Takato stayed drenched in his old clothes. 

"Rika…?" 

"Yeah?" 

"So, how are you feeling? You know with the tournament coming up." 

"To be honest, I have mixed emotions about this tournament. I'm scared yet excited. Sure I'm experienced with card dueling but this is Duel Monsters. It's a new concept but I've already gotten better as it is. It's basically the same as digimon CG only with different rules. As for the battle tournament, we're going to have to trust in our digimon partners." 

"That's right. All we need is faith in them. I know we can do this. Pharaohmon's going to be surprised from the results of the training Anubimon is putting them through." 

"Yeah. Renamon's gotten stronger. I can just feel it. But something has been bothering me… It's Himura. I feel so bad about him. His little sister was converted and transformed into that witch, Nemesis." 

"I know and she nearly killed us. I can't believe what she put us through." 

"You forget that bastard, Pharaohmon, has influenced her with darkness. She believes in every lie he's been telling her. The death of her parents and of that girl, Kotori… She has to realize that her brother is not at fault." 

"What if those two end up facing one another again at the tournament, Rika? You know it's going to get really nasty." 

"I don't even want to picture it, Takato. It's horrible to bear, but it could happen. If there's anyone who can bring Yui back, it has to be Himura. His voice will help to free Yui. He has to tell her the absolute truth." 

"Rika. It's good that we're here together. We can get everything off of our chest." 

"I'm just hopeful that we'll emerge winners of the tournament." 

"Don't forget that there's a good chance those digimon warriors will be at that event." 

"I won't even rule out the Sailor Senshi appearing either… or those other guys." 

"The guy who helped me defeat Aspmon? Yeah, they've been opposition against Pharaohmon. Then, we have Yugi and his friends. If you think about it, Rika… We're all in this event together with one goal: prevent Pharaohmon from getting what he wants." 

"That's right…" 

The Tamers look into one another and give each other a smile. It has taken nearly a year for Rika to break out of her ice-cold exterior and now she has shown affection for the goggle head. 

"You know, goggle head. You aren't bad looking for a boy." 

"Really you… you think so?" 

"Well, duh… What did you think I was going to say? You still act like a dork." 

"You've changed since we first met. I remember when you actually thought digimon were just tools." 

"I was so stupid then. I never thought for a moment that Renamon had feelings. Digimon are real just like us." 

"Yeah…" 

"Don't get me wrong. I'm still the Digimon Queen. I may have gotten soft but I'm not showing anyone mercy in digimon cards. By the way…" 

"What is it?" 

Rika sits up and puts her finger against Takato's nose. She gives off a slight chuckle. 

"If we happen to survive this whole ordeal, how about a little one on one in good ol' digimon cards? What do you say? We'll finish off where we left off." 

The goggle head puts his finger across and places it over Rika's nose. 

"You got it. I'm ready to give the Digimon Queen the biggest challenge of her digimon career." 

"Ok, then. Our date is set then. Bring everything you've got, goggle head." 

Takato gives an assuring nod and shares a laugh with the Digimon Queen. Their first date has been set and it was no ordinary love date. It was a date with destiny and to determine the best digimon card duelists between the two best friends. However, they would have to survive the Shadow Tournament first to meet for their date with destiny. 

**Underground level of Hunter Tech. HQ. 10:30 P.M.**

After many long hours of training, the legendary warriors were done for the night. Omegamon walks across the exhausted warriors and nods his head in approval. 

"Impressive. It's no wonder why the Three Celestials dubbed thee 'the Legendary Warriors'. You've managed to survive my training sessions. These next few days will be your greatest test. If you can survive, then you are worthy in taking part of Pharaohmon's tournament. Agunimon. Mercuremon. Step forward." 

As he said that, the co-leaders stood from the ground and Omegamon saluted them both. 

"I have handpicked which of you two would take part in the tournament. And… Agunimon you are that chosen one." 

"All right! So does that mean I don't have to train anymore?" 

"Oh no. You still have many ways to go, my friend. Mercuremon. I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. As long as one of us enters that tournament, we shall come out victorious." 

"That's right," Agunimon stated. "It had to be one of us, Mercuremon." 

"Still, that doesn't mean thou still want to take you out myself once thy tournament concludes.." 

"You're on, pal." 

"Now, legendary warriors. Get some rest. Tomorrow morning will be our next training session. We will meet here again. Arbormon. I take it that you will arrange a meeting with everyone before?" 

"That's right." 

"Good. So be here early or you'll miss out on some important information. Goodnight, legendary warriors." 

With that said, Omegamon steps back and kneels down into a meditation sleep. The warriors gathered around after dedigivolving out of their digimon forms. 

"So, what do you think? Which one of us is qualified to make it to the tournament?" Izumi wondered. 

"It has to be us," Tomoki said. "Right, Kouji?" 

"It's a good possibility, but let's not count the others out yet." 

"Well, I don't know about you kids, but I'm about to get back home. I bet my folks are worried about me," said Jaarin. 

"Lucky for you that I live in an apartment by myself," Sam said. "Want me to take you home, Jaarin?" 

"Sure. Since we do live in the same hometown." 

"Hey, kids. Good luck to see who qualifies," Vega said. 

"Thanks, but would you get mad if you didn't qualify?" Takuya said. 

"Nah, that's probably because I might mop the floor with the competition. I'll find some good leisure time during the tournament. Like kicking some ass or…" 

"Seeing a certain girl with blue hair and a cute smile?" Dimitro finished. 

"What?!" 

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Heh." 

"Sounds like Vega's found a girl," Junpei snickered. 

"Come on, you guys. It's waaaaay past out curfew. Let's get going," Izumi said. 

_"Good luck to all of us. These next few days are going to be a pain in the butt,"_ Takuya said in thought. 

**Shinjuku District. Wong Residence. 11:05 P.M.**

It was a short twenty-five minute bus ride from Shibuya to the Shinjuku District. Jaarin was exhausted from the long training she endured as Ranamon. She hides her spirit of water in her purse and takes off her shoes. 

"Whew, looks like everyone's asleep." 

As she walks down the hallway and sneaks into her room, Henry came popping out of nowhere and this caused the girl to flinch back in surprise. 

"Henry! What are you doing up so late?!" Jaarin managed to whisper. 

"You've been going out late these past few days." 

"Yeah I know. That's what a normal teenager does." 

"I see. I've had to take care of Suzie while you are away. I don't think it's fair to her that you have to be walking out so late." 

"I'm sorry, but we can discuss this in the morning? I'm so dead tired." 

"And why are you sweating a lot? You look like you ran a marathon." 

"Um, yeah. I sure did. I had to race back home. I couldn't take… the train… Um, yeah." 

"Uh huh. Well, I'm heading to bed. I'm glad you're home safe, sis. Night." 

"Um, goodnight." 

With Henry walking back into his room, Jaarin falls to her knees and lets out a sigh of relief. She pulls out her spirit and grasps it tightly. 

"One of these days, you're going to get me in big trouble. What if I'm not cut out for this?" 

Jaarin gets up from the floor and walks down the hall towards her room. First, she turns into a corner and slowly creeps in to check on Suzie. Jaarin noticed Suzie sleeping with Lopmon at her side. She covers them up and gives Suzie a kiss on the forehead. 

"Goodnight, Suzie. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you. I promise we can go get some ice cream sometime. How's that sound?" 

With that said, Jaarin walks out through the door and heads into her room. Lopmon managed to sense the spirit inside of Jaarin's purse. 

"What was that just now?" Lopmon whispered. "Has she obtained a spirit…? Is that why she's been away so late?" 

Lopmon simply shrugs and goes back to sleep with Suzie. She would have to investigate this for another day. 

**Deep within the Darkest regions of Shinjuku District**

Deep within the darkest outskirts of Shinjuku, there was a meeting being held together by the evil sorcerer himself. Pharaohmon was standing on top of a hill with Nemesis by his side. 

Amongst the crowd were Piedmon, Demon, Marine Devimon, Skull Satanmon, Lady Devimon, Machinedramon, Metaldevidramon, Basilikmon, Icedevimon, a swarm of Scrabmon and another swarm of Vilemon. Brimstone was looking on from a corner's view, as was Yami Bakura. 

"Dark digimon of the cruelest kind. I have finally gathered you around after freeing you from Anubimon's prison. In just four days, the Shadow Tournament shall commence! Our enemies will take part and it's our duty to make sure that they don't make it out alive. From my understanding, Omegamon and Anubimon are training those Tamer brats. Not to mention the legendary warriors. I have gathered you to defeat those digimon weaklings in the tournament. I take it you're ready to feast on their blood." 

"Pharaohmon! We've come more than just the blood! We've come to take our revenge on the humans who did away with us!" Piedmon calls out. 

"Once I do away with Himura and his mongrel, I'll be sure to set my sights on the human meat in this retched city," Basilikmon hissed. 

"First I'll tear those legendary warriors myself and then Omegamon is next," growled Wardevidramon. 

"Yes, this is exactly why I have summoned you together as a roster," Pharaohmon said. "In four days, I shall announce the rules to both tournaments and the open spots I have chosen for each of you. In four days, the portal into the digital world shall be reopened. Our enemies will enter the Digital World to meet their fates!" 

The crowd of the cruel digimon screamed out in triumph as Pharaohmon raises his fist as if he were their dictator. Nemesis walks away from the sorcerer and looks out into the moonlight. 

"Himura… Our paths shall cross again. I can just feel it. Once I have disposed of you, I shall dispel that little brat from out of my body forever. Yui Tsubasa will be nothing more than a distant memory." 

"That's right my dear. You will crush your brother and prove that you are indeed the dominant sibling." 

Nemesis turns around to face Pharaohmon and gives him a smile. 

"Yes. I shall drain my brother of his delicious blood and bury his corpse with my own hands." 

"I like how you think my mistress. But we must keep an eye on our enemies for these few days. It's possible that their powers might grow stronger. With the powers of the three Senshi flowing through me, I have yet to reach my full maximum. As the tournament starts, I shall be sending Scrabmon and plenty of my trustful minions to do away with the girl identified as the Digital Priestess. She must not find the sword that sealed me away." 

"Leave them with me, my lord." 

"No. You must get prepared for the tournament, my mistress. We both need to be at our best. As a matter of fact, why don't I show you a little demonstration of my power?" 

With a snap of his fingers, a dark cloud looms over the horizon. Radical thunder starts raining across the heavens and a loud demonic screech echoes. Pharaohmon stood his ground as everyone gazed upon the presence of Dark Megidramon. This was the same beast that had attacked the Tamers before and he was finally brought back after a long dormant sleep. 

"My word! Take a look at that!" Piedmon exclaimed. 

"What is that creature?" Yami Bakura said. 

"A pet project that Lord Pharaohmon had manifested," said Brimstone. "It seems he wants to test out his strength against this monster. You should feel honored to have witnessed this." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Just take a look for yourself." 

The crowd of sinister digimon looked up to find a massive serpent-shaped dragon beast soaring down from the heavens. The monster was about to launch an attack onto Pharaohmon. 

"My lord! Get out of the way!" Nemesis pleaded. 

"Ah, perfect. Thirty percent of my power should suffice." 

With that said, Pharaohmon tensed up his body with an overwhelming aura of dark energy flowing through his muscular body. His chest, biceps, forearms and shoulders started to grow in massive muscular size. He lets out a terrifying scream and sets of an aura barrier. The digimon were stunned at the presence of Pharaohmon at thirty percent of his power. 

"Come on! Come and get me!" Pharaohmon calls out to the dragon beast. 

Just as Dark Megidramon came soaring down and was prepared to unleash a fiery blast, Pharaohmon brings his fist forward and slams it against the dragon's chest. The force of his fist resulted in splitting the dragon in half from its waist. Pharaohmon takes the dragon's halved pieces and crushes them under his gripped hands. The dragon exploded into a cloud of red data and was quickly absorbed into Pharaohmon's body. 

"That's… That was incredible!" Metaldevidramon spoke out. "He only used thirty percent to slay that Megidramon?!" 

"Thank goodness we decided to side with this guy," Marine Devimon said. "Isn't that right, Skull Satanmon?" 

"Yeah… Um, how would you like a cheeseburger?! These humans make some pretty good cheeseburgers!" 

Marine Devimon took offense to this and slams his tentacles against Skull Satanmon's head. 

"Numbskull! We're here on an important assignment! You should marvel at Pharaohmon's glory!" 

"I never thought I'd find powerful creature such as this," Demon said. "It would have been a mistake to challenge his power." 

"Those Tamers and their friends are dead meat," Basilikmon hissed. "Himura and his mongrel don't know what they're getting themselves into." 

"My… My lord. So you actually used thirty perfect of your power to do away with that monster?" Nemesis asked. 

"Naturally. Twenty percent could have done a cleaner job, but I do tend to get carried away. Now, are you impressed? With thirty percent of my power, I crushed this Megidramon without hesitation. Just think what will happen if I am forced to go all out?!" 

"So, any comments, Bakura?" Brimstone said. "Are you impressed?" 

"Yugi and his spirit are done for. There's nobody in this realm that can stand up to that beast! Of course, once I obtain the Millennium Puzzle, that might change." 

"Heh. Betraying Pharaohmon will result in execution," the fiery beast said. "So if I were you, then I'd shut my mouth if I were you." 

"My lord! We are sure to be guaranteed a victory!" Nemesis said. "Once I've done away with Himura, you should do away with those retched digital pets!" 

"Oh trust. I shall do more than just do away with them. Eventually, their data will become apart of me. Now, let us prepare until the tournament commences in four days! Four days of preparation! I urge each of you to be at top of your games!" 

He looks down upon himself and pulls out Lance's unconscious form from under his demonic wings. 

_"This boy will still be useful to me. As a matter of fact, I shall enter him, the evil spirit harboring the Millennium Ring and Nemesis into the Duel Monsters portion of my tournament. They will help to prevent Yugi and his friends from advancing into the final round."_

As soon as Pharaohmon raises hi fist, each of the sinister digimon follows in suit and hailed out the sorcerer's namesake. 

"That's right little Himura. You and your kiddy friends had better pray. In four days, the dark ages shall commence and the human world will become Lord Pharaohmon's new realm. So cherish everything you love for the time being. As for you little Yui, well it was nice knowing you…" 

Deep inside the evil mistress, there was a familiar face inside while being crucified by tentacle attachments. It was Yui Tsubasa. The girl was crying to herself as she inside Nemesis' body. She had given up hope after many attempts to break free out of the mistress. Nemesis was not just keeping Yui captive in her body but draining the poor girl's life source away. 

Yui raises her head with her eyes filled with sorrowful tears. 

"Himura… Please… help me… I need you… Inumon… Dark Gabumon… Save me… This is just all… a nightmare…" 

_"Yes, keep praying for them, little Yui! As a matter of fact, I think I'll have you as a guest of honor once you gaze upon your brother's own death. How does that sound? Doesn't make you excited?"_

"Himura…" 

_"Don't worry. After I'm with that Himuuuura, I'll be sure to save a little piece of you to feast upon. Who knows? Maybe your human flesh will satisfy my appetite. Well, enjoy your long sleep, little Yui. You'll need it for the tournament. Ta-ta, you little brat."_

The girl continued to sob in tears as she blamed herself for hurting her brother and friends. Now because of her own mistake, everyone she knew and loved would suffer if Pharaohmon comes out victorious from the tournament. 

"Himura. Inumon. Dark Gabumon. Everyone… Please, forgive me… I didn't want everything to turn out this way… I deserve to be punished… I'm ready to face death if it comes down to it… I…" 

But just as the girl was about to finish her sentence, she loses consciousness once again and felt her soul slowly being drained away. Nemesis would surely consume Yui's entire soul for the time being until she becomes the ultimate feast for the mistress. 

**Katsuya Residence. 11:35 P.M.**

Himura lays back on his bed and gazed deeply into an picture taken with himself and Yui from two years ago. The girl's innocent face plagued the boy's mind. 

"Oh Yui… It hasn't been the same without you. I promise I will set you free." 

The boy sets the picture down and shuffles through his monster deck. He holds out one special card titled **Guardian Airtos**. This was Yui's favorite card and Himura plans to use it if it comes down to a duel between himself and Nemesis. In other words, it was his backup tool to bring back his sister. 

_"Inumon. Train hard my friend. We're counting on you and the others to get into the best shapes of your lives. This tournament will separate the tough guys from the wimps. And we're surely not the wimps. Four days… That's all the time we have left."_

**Outskirts of Domino City. 11:50 P.M.**

A familiar creature famously known from the deck of one Seto Kaiba was seen soaring through the skies towards Domino City. It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon, yet it wasn't the actual monster. It was a leer jet harboring both Kaiba brothers. Seto Kaiba was well on his way to prepare himself for Pharaohmon's double tournament. 

"Finally, we're back, Mokuba. It's only a matter of time before I regain my glory." 

"We're already set to land on the nearest dock, Seto." 

"Good. We have big plans for the next four days, Mokuba. This is the opportunity I've been waiting for since Battle City. Pharaohmon's given me the chance to defeat Yugi. Then, I will once again become the world's greatest duelist." 

**Airplane craft. Outskirts of 11:55 P.M.**

Meanwhile, there was another veteran duelist looking to recapture her glory since her defeat at Battle City. Mai Valentine was returning back to overcome the demons that have plagued her mind since nearly being killed by Marik's shadow magic. 

She takes a look at her deck and reaches for her **Harpy Ladies** card. Mai quickly becomes plagued by memories of the bloodthirsty demon, Yami Malik. 

_"I have to get those thoughts out of my head. Have to concentrate. Joey. Yugi. I've come back home. So you two better be ready. I just might surprise you and pull off the upset. This goes especially to you, Yugi. You may have won at Duelist Kingdom, but this time I'm not going easy on you."_

Also aboard the aircraft was Duke Devilin. However, he wasn't accompanying Mai. He, too, had one goal in mind and that was to win the tournament over Yugi. 

"I'm not missing my chance on this. Finally, I get my shot at you again, Yugi. This time we'll play with honor. No Dungeon Dice. Just good ol' Duel Monsters." 

**Dominto City. Mutou residence. Midnight**

Unknown to him, Yugi was unaware that the three incoming duelists would reacquaint him and his friends. Then again, he sort of expected them to reappear. Now he would have to deal with two more opponents other than Pharaohmon's minions. One would be Mai Valentine and the other his greatest rival, Seto Kaiba. Another likely candidate would be Dungeon Dice creator, Duke Devilin. 

The little one was peacefully sleeping with Yami guarding him. Three familiar cards were set on his table. The cards are the three Egyptian God monsters: Silpher, Obelisk and Wing Dragon of Ra. 

Four days have now officially come and gone at the strike of midnight. The tournament was three days in counting. 

Everyone participating were now willing to train their hardest for these next three days. This means everyone. The Duelists. The Digimon Tamers. The Legendary Warriors. The Sailor Warriors. The Spirit Detectives. Pharaohmon would handpick the most worthy to take part in his tournament. 

The most likely candidates in the Duel Monsters tournament are… Of Course, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Takato Matsuda, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Jeri Katou and Himura Tsubasa. The other likely duelists include Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Duke Devilin, Nemesis, Yami Bakura and Lance. There just might be room for extras such as Ryo Akiyama, Kazu and Kenta. 

What do these individuals all have in common? Simple. All of them have had at least experience with card dueling, whether it be digimon or duel monsters. Every one of them also had another goal: win the tournament and place their name amongst the top duelist gladiators of the world. 

Then, there is the battle tournament. It is set to have thirty-two spots for the qualifying rounds. Pharaohmon would make his announcement about how the matches will be set up on the day the event commences. The top candidates to take part in the tournament include the following: Guilmon, Agunimon, Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama, Inumon, Anubimon, Renamon, Mercuremon, Ranamon, Arbormon, Grottomon, Fairymon, Terriermon, Felinismon, Dark Gabumon, Blitzmon, Chakkoumon, Wolfmon, Loweemon, Impmon, Hiei, Kuwabara, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Those are many of the names that wish to take part in the tournament. Though, a few might not qualify for the event itself. 

Pharaohmon's roster includes the following: Of course, he has announced that he will be taking part in the event. Other names consists of: Brimstone, Basilikmon, Black War Greymon, Wardevidramon, Piedmon, Demon, Lady Devimon, Kuzuhamon, Ice Devimon, and Duksmon. Yes, you heard right, Duksmon! Pharaohmon has successfully managed to invade Kouichi's mind with his scepter and has brought forth Duksmon into physical form to take out his vengeance on the boy who rejected him: Kouichi himself. 

The winner of the duelist tournament will determine the stipulations to the final match to the battle tournament. It was crucial that Yugi and his friends prevent Pharaohmon's minions from winning the event. 

The fates of the human and digital worlds were at stake. The sovereigns had grudgingly agreed to Pharaohmon's terms. They would allow the demon to open the gate to the digital world on the day the tournament begins. 

As for the remaining Sailor Senshi, they would journey into the Digital World itself to help Cammy find the sword that sealed Pharaohmon before. As long as the tournament remains in session, the Sailors would have plenty of time to get their task complete. 

Three days… That is all the time that all participants have left. Will the light overcome the darkness? 

**PREVIEW**

Yugi: At last! That fateful day has arrived! The sun has arisen and everyone taking part in the tournament waits for the digital gate to be opened. Pharaohmon makes his final announcements. Then we're off to the digimon stadium that will host the Shadow Tournament! 

Takato: Wow, look at all the duelists! Have they come to watch the event?! 

Takuya: Look at these digimon! This is crazy! 

Anubimon: That is because both worlds are at stake. Humans and digimon alike gather to witness the battle of their lifetime. 

Himura: Yui. We've finally come to settle this. I will set you free from that demon ness. 

Inumon: We're right behind you, Himura. 

Rika: Oh great! It's Ryo! Arrogant punk… 

Ryo: Hey, there, Rika. I see you've taken interest in duel monsters. Ready to taste defeat again? 

Yugi: I knew it would come down to this. 

Joey: It's Kaiba! Mai! Duke! What is this a reunion?! 

Pharaohmon: I have sixteen open spots for the duelist tournament and thirty-two for the battle one. We shall determine which 16 battle participants will participate by using battle royal rules! 

Joey: I've seen this before! 

Seto Kaiba: Hmph. Copycat. That's my idea! 

Setsuna: finally, the time has come. With the tournament getting underway, it's our chance to locate the sword. 

Rei: Ready to go, Cammy? 

Cammy: You bet! 

Haruka: Don't mind if Michiru and I take part in the tournament. You guys run along and find the sword. 

Yusuke: Gee, this is really whacked. I thought the demon world was crazy. But this… 

Hiei: Time to see what we're made of. My dragon has gotten really impatient these last few weeks. 

Nemesis: My lord. Shall we get started with the event? 

Pharaohmon: Yes. I have a little treat for all of you. Before we get duel and battle tournaments underway. I say we have ourselves a small exhibition match! If your name is Arbormon, then please step forward. You will have an exhibition with Skull Satanmon. 

Skull Satanmon: What?! I can't have my cheeseburgers?! 

Takato: An exhibition, huh? Guess this gives us time to warm up. 

Omegamon: Everyone get set! The tournament is set to start on the next chapter! It's entitled: 

**The Shadow Tournament Commences! The Rosters Are Complete!**

Yugi: See you then! Don't miss out on it! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kanius: Yes, please don't miss out on this! This is what I've been setting up for! The time for the Shadow Tournament has begun! So, to get you guys pumped and ready, I threw in an extra exhibition match to give you a taste of what to expect in the battle tournament. 

Coral: You don't know how excited I am for this, dude. It's been since November where you said that a tournament would take place. 

Kanius: Now let's just hope this event pays off and lives up to it's hype. You'll find out how the battle and duel tournaments will be set up. I'd like to thank Lazer Wulf for helping me out with the tournament structures. He, Youko Youkai and Belletiger have been great help. Thanks! 

Coral: Also, in the next chapter, you'll find out which matches for each respective tournament will take place first. Who knows? You just might be surprised. 

Kanius: Until then, be sure to not miss out on this! Peace! 


	25. The Shadow Tournament Commences! The Ros...

Kanius: Yo! It's been a week, but dang it's gone by so fast! This whole week has gone by so fast! Well, I've managed to write up yet another exciting chapter for the ever popular Pharaohmon Arc series. We're already set and ready for the Shadow Tournament! Just one more chapter until the big matches get underway. This chapter will provide you the matches that will be set for both the Duel Monsters and Battle tournaments! Now, that's enough out of me. You guys go on and read the fic! Enjoy! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**The Shadow Tournament Commences! The Rosters Are Complete!**

**March 31, 2003 **

The City of Shinjuku. 7:30 A.M. 

Three long days have passed and the sun has risen/fallen three times over the last few days. Now, the final sunset has arisen over the city of Shinjuku. The people across the city and the world have been preparing for this day. The fate of mankind rested upon the shoulders of five different sets of heroes. Each has one goal in mind: to defeat Pharaohmon and end his terror. 

The Tamers have been training for the last three days to perfect their dueling skills. Each of them have gotten better under the teaching of Yugi Muto and their experience with Digimon cards have helped their cause. Today was the day where the children would finally reunite with their digimon partners. 

After being informed by Seadramon through their D-Arks, the Tamers set off to the park to reunite with their partners. Guilmon was never anymore happier than seeing Takato again. Anubimon's training has helped to make the digimon stronger for the tournament. Now it was time to put their newly acquired techniques to the test against their enemies at the tournament. 

Inumon was among those who came out of the training looking better than ever. As soon as he rejoined Himura, they knew what their one goal was: the defeat Nemesis, set Yui free and slay Basilikmon. 

As for the other digimon, they were ready to go. Renamon and Felinismon had plenty of quality time with Inumon during their training and that at least made the mongrel a little pleased. 

Anubimon comes out from a dark portal and instantly stands before the Tamers. He walks over to Takato and Himura. 

"You two are lucky to have partners like Guilmon and Inumon. I have draw out their full potentials through the best of my abilities." 

"Lord Anubimon. Seadramon. Thanks for everything," Inumon said. "Now, Guilmon. Let's put all of that hardwork to good use!" 

"You got it!" 

"Pardon, but you're forgetting that I'm going to enter myself in the tournament as well," the underworld lord spoke. 

"Whoa! You didn't tell us you'd be entering too?!" Takato exclaimed. 

"So, I guess you couldn't resist getting yourself a piece of Pharaohmon?" Himura snickered. 

"That foul creature deserves to be put in his place and I intend to do so." 

"Wow, who would have thought the big guy would enter?" Terriermon said. "Don't worry, Anubimon. We'll go easy on you." 

"Terriermon. Watch who you're talking to," Henry muttered. 

"Oh c'mon! You haven't seen what we're capable of Henry! After that training, I think I can take down five Devas at once!" 

"You're giving yourself too much credit, my little friend," Anubimon replied. "Let's just see you back that mouth up if you happen to face Pharaohmon himself." 

"Um… Never mind?" 

_"Oh, Terriermon… Let's just hope you get serious once the tournament starts,"_ Henry said in thought. 

"I can't wait to see you in action, Renamon. So you're telling me that you guys are able to reach your mega forms without the need to bio-merge with us?" 

"That's right, Rika. Anubimon's training managed to help us overcome that problem. That way you won't get involved in the violence and we can solely focus on our opponents." 

"It'll make us fight better and not worry about protecting you at the same time," Felinismon said. 

"That's great to know," said Jeri. 

Kazu and Guardromon were seen goofing around with Kenta and Marine Angemon. The boys displayed their duel monsters decks to one another. Kazu chuckled as he took a look through Kenta's deck. 

"Oh man! I'm so kicking your butt, dude!" Kazu snickered. 

"Yeah? We'll just see who laughs last!" 

The Tamers and their digimon partners continued talking with one another as laughter was heard. However, Dark Gabumon didn't seem at all joyful or bright. Seadramon took notice of the saddened digimon and slithers towards him. 

"Dark Gabumon? You don't seem pleased at all. Didn't you get enough training from Lord Anubimon?" 

"It's not that. Don't worry. I trained just as hard as Guilmon, Inumon and the others. It's just… Without Yui, I can't digivolve. Now that she's become Nemesis, her D-Ark will not activate and thus I can't even reach my evolution." 

"Don't you worry, Dark Gabumon. As soon as Himura sets Yui free from that witch, you'll regain your ability to digivolve. You just have to believe in Himura." 

"I will… He can't lose. He won't lose. Yui is counting on him." 

"And he will set her free, Dark Gabumon. I promise you that." 

Dark Gabumon gives a nod to Seadramon and meets up with the Tamers. Inumon rushes over and applies a headlock on Dark gabumon. 

"Hey, buddy! Ready to kick some butt and take names?!" 

"Ack! Let go of me, you mutt! We're supposed to get serious here! Ack! You're choking me!" 

"Sorry about that," Inumon said as he relinquishes the hold. "You're right. Getting Yui back is our top priority. Right, guys?" 

"You bet!" Takato replied. "Right, Himura? Um, Himura…" 

"What if I end up having to battle Nemesis in the tournament? She's going to attempt every dirty trick to crush my confidence and toy with my emotions. I mean what if she uses Yui as a decoy in order to kill me?" 

"Himura. We've already been through this already," said Anubimon. "Do not let Nemesis distract you. Ignore her and every illusion she uses to distract you. You can not allow her to take advantage of your heart… and your love for your sister." 

The boy felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turned to find Jeri standing next to him with an assuring smile. 

"Don't worry, Himura. We're going to be there to support you. I'll be there to give you full support." 

"Thank you, Jeri. I really appreciate it, guys. You've been more than just friends to me, but you've become brothers and sisters I've never had." 

"Aww, you don't have to get all mushy. You're cool with us," Terriermon said. 

"Yeah. Besides, we're going to crash Pharaohmon's party and tear through the competition," Kazu stated. "We own them!" 

"Oh yeah! We own them!" Guardromon mimicked his partner. 

"What they said," Rika replied. "Just leave everything to us, Himura. Make sure to play your part well and not become distracted by that witch's games." 

"Right…" 

Inumon took a peek through Himura's duel monsters deck and nodded. He hands the boy back his cards and grinned. 

"You'll definitely be kicking butt with those cards, especially since you have Yui's favorite card in your deck." 

"Yeah. It'll be good luck for me and to show everyone how much I love my sister. If a duel ever comes down to Nemesis and myself, this will be the exact card I will be playing." 

"Good. But, let's just hope you know what you're doing," Takato said. "Anubimon. You know exactly when that portal is going to open up?" 

"In about two hours, Takato. You children had better get everything you need to return to the Digital World. Whether it maybe food or any essential items, you should let your families known about your departure." 

"I've already told my folks," Kazu said. "What about you, Kenta?" 

"Sure, but I think it's a good idea to go back and make sure they realize what we're dealing with." 

"Why don't we bring our families along?" Takato suggested. 

"What?! Are you crazy, goggle head? You're suggesting we bring our parents?" 

"It was just a suggestion." 

"Even if it is… We can't simply risk bringing them along. It's too dangerous. Only we're qualified to go since Pharaohmon is after us." 

"But we will need their support, Henry," Jeri said. 

"You know what? My godfather works at the local E.R.," said Himura. "I can ask him to come along in case our digimon get hurt during their fights." 

"Now that's a great idea," Takato said. "Man, I should have thought of that myself. If only my parents were doctors…" 

"Aww, but then there would be no bakery and free bread," Guilmon whined. 

"Man, I could go for something to eat anyway," Terriermon said. 

"I hate to admit it but I wouldn't mind a bite myself," Renamon implied. 

"Ah! I need something to eat right now! I'm going to lose my mind!" Felinismon screamed out. 

"Ok! Ok! Why don't we all meet over at my house?" Takato. "I say we all split to let our parents know about the deal with the tournament today and then we'll meet back at my place for some breakfast. We have only two hours to get ready. All right troops! Let's move out!' 

With the Tamers exiting the park, they all separated out from one another to head back to their homes to inform their parents about the torunament. Anubimon was left with Seadramon to set final preparations before the portal to the Digital World was set to be reopened by Pharaohmon himself. 

Takato and Guilmon raced down through the streets to make it over to the bakery home. The other priority was to call up Yugi and his friends. 

_"As soon as I get done talking with my parents, then I'm going to give Yugi a call. I just hope he gets here within two hours. We'll definitely need him for the tournament. Dad. Mom. I just hope you're ready for what I'm going to tell you. Knowing mom, she'll probably freak out again. But she has to understand that the world is in grave danger if we don't take part in the Shadow Tournament. Good! I'm home! Now to tell my parents…"_

As soon as Takato stopped, he and Guilmon walk down towards the backdoor. The two were now ready to explain the situation with the Matsuda couple. Good luck, Takato. 

**Shibuya. Local Apartment Complex**

As Haruka fully recovered from her injuries, the Sailor team was making final preparations for their journey into the Digital World. The Senshi of Time predicted that the portal would open in exactly in two hours, just as Anubimon stated. 

Cammy grabbed a backpack and filled it with essentials for the journey. As she went to grab her necklace, she found her sister's transformation pen. She picks it up and closely examines it. 

"Like the pen?" 

The girl quickly turns around to find Rei standing over her. Cammy puts the pen down and twiddles her thumbs. 

"It's okay. You can look at it," Rei said. 

"This pen… You use this to transform into Sailor Mars. I'm sorry that you can't use it to transform anymore." 

"Kiddo, it's okay. That's why we're leaving to this Digital World. We're going to find that sword and use it to restore our powers." 

"And reawaken the spirit of the Digital Priestess, right?" 

"Exactly. Only you were summoned by these sovereigns to take the role as the Digital Priestess. You sealed Pharaohmon once before…" 

"But I'm too scared. What if I can't wield enough power to seal that monster? How did I even do it before?" 

"You're just going to have face up to those fears, Cammy. Don't let Pharaohmon scare you. You're a Hino. We're fearless and protect those that we love." 

"I'm fearless?" 

"That's right. With us at your side, there's nothing that can put us down. Just believe that you can overcome those odds. We shall defeat Pharaohmon together." 

The girl gives a hug to her elder sister and nods her head in agreement. The other Senshi were looking on with smiles. 

"Minako! Is it really necessary to carry a suitcase?! It's not we're going on vacation!" Makoto calls out to the blonde. 

"Oh, this is just in case we need to camp out in that place. How long did you say the tournament event was going to take place?" 

"Most likely a day or two," said Setsuna. 

"In that case, you might not want to carry a suitcase," Artemis said. 

"Just in case of an emergency! You never know if there are nasty monsters out there to bite our heads off." 

"There is a good chance Pharaohmon will discover our whereabouts and stop us at our tracks," said Hotaru. 

"Hotaru, you do bring up a good point," Ami said. "Since Haruka and Michiru volunteered to enter the tournament, that just leaves myself, Hotaru and Setsuna to protect you guys." 

"Gee, thanks, Ami," Rei said. "Who would have thought we'd be saved by you three. Shoot, if only we still had our powers…" 

"Don't worry, Rei. Ami, Hotaru and Setsuna will make sure to protect us. It's just as you said, nothing will stop us from our goal." 

Setsuna steps towards the balcony door and looks out towards the sun rising over the Shibuya city. There was only less than two hours until the portal to the Digital World would reopen. 

"Everyone listen up. For now, we will wait. The portal will surely open. The destination of where the portal will open will be in Shinjuku. We will take a train to go there in exactly an hour." 

"Good. So that's where the portal will open?" Michiru asked. 

"Shinjuku is not too far from here," Haruka said. "There's a good possibility that those kids and their digimon will be attending that tournament." 

"That's a given," Makoto said. 

"Yes and that alone should give us time to search for the sword in the digital world," Setsuna implied. "We must be careful when we enter this strange world. There will be obstacles in our path. It will be a world unlike our own... If you're not willing to endure this journey, then you might as well stay home. Any givers?" 

With that said, the Sailor Senshi remained sitting and maintained confident glares. Setsuna was pleased by their decisions to accept the journey into the digital world. They are unaware of the dangers that lie ahead, but they were poised and ready to accept whatever stood in their way. 

"That's good. We'll be leaving in an hour, Senshi. Together we will succeed and overcome this everlasting darkness. This will be the first time we go enter a mission without Sailor Moon. It's time that we prove to ourselves that we can succeed without her guidance. Let's make this count." 

With that said, the Sailor Senshi nodded their heads in comply. They finished up gathering the essentials for their trip into the digital world. This was certainly not going to be a vacation as Makoto had implied, but the Senshi were determined to prove themselves that they would defeat an enemy without the help of Sailor Moon. Would they actually succeed and reawaken the spirit of the Digital Priestess? 

**Elsewhere in Shibuya.**

Completing three intense days of training was enough to whip the Takuya and his friends into shape. Each of them was now ready to take part in the Shadow Tournament to prove themselves worthy. With Omegamon's help, Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei and Kouichi have successfully managed to merge their H-Hybrids and B-Hybrids into A-Hybrids. 

"You four really amaze me," said Takuya. "I can't believe you managed to merge your spirits." 

"That now makes us better suited to participant," Izumi replied. "I can't wait to try out my new form!" 

"This is going to be great! I'm so going to cut loose," Junpei stated. 

"Now, just because you four have A-Hybrids. That doesn't mean you have any right to start getting cocky. It's going to bite you in the butt when you least expect it," Kouji said. 

"Don't worry, Kouji. You won't be seeing me becoming arrogant. I can't say the same for these three though," Kouichi stated. 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the trio cried out in unison. 

"He's right. This tournament is going to separate the tough guys from the wimps. Pharaohmon expects us to be there in one hundred percent shape. He doesn't want any of us not at the top of our game," Takuya said. "Besides, Omegamon is expecting us to do our best and put the training we've learned to good use." 

"Right, but I wonder who we will end up fighting," Izumi wondered. 

"It's quite possible we might end up fighting one another in the tournament," Kouji said. "That means I could fight you, Takuya… Or maybe even you, brother." 

"If it comes down to that, so be it," replied Kouichi. 

"You don't see me complaining," Takuya said. "Just don't go on a killing spree." 

Suddenly, the children stopped as they heard footsteps approaching them. To their relief, it was Dimitro and Vega stepping out to confront them. 

"Hey there, kids!" Vega calls out to the youth. 

"Argh! Don't call us that!" Junpei snapped. 

"Why? You're still kids," Dimitro teased. "Takuya. So are you guys ready for the tournament?" 

"You bet we are!" Takuya replied. "Hey, where are Sam and Jaarin?" 

"They're on their way. Sam is picking up Jaarin and they should get here within an hour." 

"Good thing you've told us beforehand, Dimitro," said Kouji. "Omegamon told us the portal to this digital world will open within an hour and a half." 

"Man. I wonder what this digital world looks like," Tomoki wondered. "It's hard to believe that there are other digital worlds rather then one we known so well." 

"It's not too hard for me to believe," said Takuya. "All right, guys. We'll sit out and wait for those two. Hopefully, they even make here in time." 

**Shinjuku. Wong Residence. 8:00 A.M.**

It was another hectic morning in the Wong Residence. Henry and Terriermon had finished discussing the deal with the tournament. The Wong couple agreed to let them go only if Suzie and Lopmon went with them. Henry was hesitant until he eventually gave into his parents' demands. This was the result of Jaarin not staying home. 

"What do you mea Jaarin's not staying home?" Henry asked. 

"Your sister had to go step out," said Mr. Wong. "I'm sorry to say this, but someone has to look out for your sister. Besides, you said Takato and the others were going to be with you?" 

"That's true, but…" 

"So she'll be in good hands with them," stated Mrs. Wong. "Lopmon will be with her, too." 

"You can't argue with that Henry," stated Terriermon. "Shoot I'd bring Suzie as long as she doesn't get in the way of the fights. She can be with Takato and the guys in the audience." 

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you. Jaarin has been returning home late for the past week," Henry said. "It just isn't like her to come home so late." 

"Well, she's a growing teenager. You know how rowdy they can get," said Mr. Wong. "We'll have a talk with her as soon she gets home." 

_"No, Jaarin's always been responsible and watches over Suzie when we're gone,"_ Henry said in thought. _"I wonder…"_

**Domino City. 8:15 A.M.**

Yugi Muto was sitting at a local bus stop with a backpack filled with essentials. He waited for the arrival of his friends. There was only an hour left until the portal was set to be reopened into the digital world. 

"Hey, Yug!" a familiar voice calls out to the boy. 

"Joey!" 

"What's up, Yug? Why aren't Tea and Tristan here yet?" 

"I gave them a call just a few minutes ago. They'll be here any minute now." 

"Cool. So, did you manage to get some good cards? Updating our decks would be for the best." 

"Oh, I've managed to buy some. How about you?" 

"Some. I think I have plenty of good cards from Battle City. remember I still have the rare cards I've won. Like Jinzo, Insect Queen and Legendary Fisherman…" 

"Those are good cards, but you'll definitely need more than that. Why do I have a feeling that Kaiba is going to be at this tournament?" 

"Wouldn't surprise me… I wouldn't mind getting a rematch from him. You should have seen my last duel with him." 

"But didn't you lose the duel?" 

"Maybe so, but I made that rich punk struggle. This time for sure I'll make him sweat." 

"Not if he decides to go easy on you!" exclaimed another familiar voice. 

"What?! Tristan! Why don't you say that to my face!" 

As Joey runs off to grab Tristan, Tea came walking to Yugi and sits next to her childhood friend. 

"So are you ready, Yugi? I know it's a stupid question." 

"No, I'm ready, Tea. I don't know what Pharaohmon's going to place into his tournament as far as rules are concerned. Knowing him, he'll probably send minions to do everything they can to defeat me and win my puzzle. That coward can't duel me on his own accord. On the other hand, there's still Bakura… or at least the evil spirit possessing him. And Kaiba…" 

"Kaiba?" 

"There's a good chance that he'll show up at this tournament to reclaim his number one spot as the top duelist." 

"Yeah, that sounds like Kaiba. Look, Yugi. We were there to support you at two big tournaments. This one will not be any different. Especially since you, Joey and the Tamers will also take part. That pretty much evens the plane field." 

"You're right, Tea. I shouldn't worry myself like this since I have you guys at my side." 

"That's good to hear. Oh! Here comes our bus! Hey, boys! Quit acting like bonehead wrestlers and get over here!" Tea calls out to Joey and Tristan. 

"We ain't wrestling!" Joey snapped. 

"Uh huh, then why are you putting a headlock on Tristan?" 

"We were just rehearsing for an act," Tristan managed to spit out. 

"C'mon, guys! We don't want to miss out on this tournament," Yugi said. "You don't want to get left out do you, Joey?" 

"Good point. Um, Tristan. Let's save this for another day." 

"Next time, I won't be going easy on you." 

As the four friends gathered together, their bus stopped and picked them up right away. The bus would make a few stops across the city and then will set off on a thirty-five minute drive to Shinjuku. There was only forty minutes until the portal opens up. Yugi and his friends have only little time to meet with Takato and the Tamers until then. Unknown to them, Kaiba, Mai and Duke were set to make their returns just for this one tournament. Not to mention the fact that Pharaohmon has officially entered Nemesis, Bakura and Lance into the Duel Monsters tournament event. The stakes were definitely high and the odds were stacked once again as far as Yugi is concerned. 

However, he was determined to defeat his opposition and retain his spot as the world's best duelist. Even if it meant going through his own friends in the process. 

**Shinjuku. Matsuda Residence. 8:35 A.M.**

After having his discussion with his parents, Takato packed his backpack and grabbed himself a bag of bread. It was the usual day left over bread. He breaks one in half to feed himself and Guilmon. The crimson reptile swallows the bread hole much to Takato's surprise. 

"Guilmon! You really need to learn to chew your food," Takato said. "You don't want to choke again, do you?" 

"No, but I can't help it. I love your parents' bread! Mmmm!" 

"Well, I can't argue with you about bread, can I?" 

"Nope." 

Just then, the front doors to the bakery opened up. Takato turned around to see Rika, Renamon, Jeri and Felinismon arriving through the doors. 

"Oh, good morning Rika. Good morning, Jeri," Mrs. Matsuda greeted the girls. 

"Hi there, Mrs. Matsuda," replied Jeri. 

"Where's Takato?" Rika asked. 

"He's in the back with Guilmon. They're eating breakfast. You can meet with them in the back." 

With that said, Rika and Jeri walks past through the counter to enter through the back of the bakery. They turned a corner to find Takato and Guilmon stuffing themselves with sugar bread. 

"Well. Well. I knew we'd find you two back here," Rika said. 

"Stuffing themselves as usual," Renamon muttered. 

"Can I have some, too?" asked Jeri. 

"Sure. We have plenty to share with others," Takato said. 

"Leave some for me, boys!" the quirky Felinismon stated. 

Also arriving at the bakery were Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and Marine Angemon. Mrs. Matsuda led them down into the back to meet with Takato and the others. 

"Yo! You guys go and forget about us?!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"No fair! Make sure to leave us some!" said Kenta. 

"Not unless I have anything to say about it, boys. I'm hungry and there might not be anything left for you," Felinismon replied. 

"No! You better leave us some sugar bread!" 

"You snooze you lose," the feline teased the whining boys. 

"Say, wasn't Yugi and his friends supposed to be here?" asked Guardromon. 

"Yugi just called me and they said that they were twenty-five minutes away," Takato replied. "We only have about twenty minutes…" 

"Which is almost time for that portal to open," Rika said. "Ok, then. Let's hurry up and eat." 

"The portal will open near the Metropolitan district in Shinjuku," said Renamon. 

"That's right where Mr. Yamaki and the others are at," Takato said. "Ok, that's only a few blocks from here. I'm willing to bet that Henry and the others will meet with us there. That way we don't have to go and wait for him here." 

"That'll do us some favors," replied Kenta. 

"I'll call Henry and let him know right away," Rika said. "Be sure to leave me some bread, goggle head." 

"Sure." 

As soon as Rika contacted Henry through her cell phone, Takato and the others ate as quickly as they could. They only have twenty minutes to kill time before they head out to the Metropolitan area to wait for the portal to be reopened. For the Tamers, it was simply another adventure into a land where they once explored. 

_"Yugi. I just hope you make it here in time,"_ Takato said in thought. _"We're definitely going to need you if we hope to save Himura's sister…"_

"We're missing Himura," Guilmon finally noticed. 

"Oh, we managed to swing by there," Jeri said. "Don't worry. He's going to meet with us at site of the portal." 

"Well, that's good to know," Takato said. "Do you know if his father was going to supply us with some medicine?" 

"I don't know. We're just going to have to ask when we meet him," said Felinismon. 

"All right, then. In that case, let's stuff ourselves and head out quick. I'm sure you guys told your families about what we're going to do." 

The group answered by nodding to Takato's question. 

"Good. That'll also enough time just to wait out for Yugi and his friends. This is much better for us. We only have fifteen minutes to make it there in time." 

"Good news, guys," Rika announced. "Henry and Suzie are going to meet us over at the spot. I'm sure he'll find Himura there." 

"Suzie's also coming?" Kazu asked. 

"That's right. At least, that's what he told me just now." 

"Great, that means we'll have to baby sit again," Kenta said. 

"This time don't keep your eyes off of here, Guardromon," Kazu muttered. 

"What? Why are you looking at me for?" 

"You lost her last time we had to baby sit her." 

"Not my fault!" 

"Put a cork in it you two!" Rika snapped. 

"Heh. At least, Kazu and Guardromon will be happy to baby sit her again," Takato laughed. 

"Give us a break," the two clowns muttered under their breaths. 

**Shinjuku Metropolitan Area. 8:45 A.M.**

Looking across the city of Shinjuku was the dark lord himself. Pharaohmon gazed down upon the city as he watched every human walking by. In just moments, he would open the portal up and wait for his adversaries to react. He turns around to find Nemesis kneeling before him. 

"Nemesis. So, how well have you been preparing?" 

"My lord. I've built the perfect deck to crush Himura and I do so plan to play with that fool's emotions by using his precious sister." 

"Excellent. I trust you to deal with that nuisance. In the meantime, I'll deal with the others. With Lance under my control, he'll do his part to capture Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. That leaves me and my servants to do away with the Tamers and the warriors. As for the Sailor Senshi, it looks as though they will be entering the digital world to find the sword that sealed me away. I'll make sure they won't even make it that far." 

"Do you plan on sending some useful minions to do away with those pests?" 

"Of course, Nemesis. I'm sure you'd be really happy to see those insects dead. Wouldn't you?" 

"It wouldn't just make me happy. Mmmm, it would excite me… I want to see some blood shed." 

Pharaohmon kneels down in front of Nemesis and lifts her chin up. 

"And that is what you shall receive…" 

"Lord Pharaohmon…" 

Without turning around, Pharaohmon sensed the presence of Brimstone. The flame-armored warrior steps out from the shadows and kneels in respect of the dark lord's presence. 

"Preparations have already been made. Our digimon allies have already been sent to the battle arena as per your request. Everyone's waiting in anticipation." 

"Very good, Brimstone. Is Basilikmon under control?" 

"He is. I'm curious. Wouldn't the sovereigns be aware of this and do everything in their power to stop us?" 

"No. The sovereigns fear my presence and wouldn't have to gull to challenge me. Even if they tried, I'd do away with them just as how I dispatched of that Megidramon. You really don't want to find out how far I can go past thirty percent of my strength." 

"No, of course not. I'm sorry to have ever questioned your authority." 

"You're not at fault, Brimstone. You simply were curious. Let me just remind you that no one is ever to topple me in my own tournament. I've designed this as a way to prove that I am the superior being over both humans and digimon alike." 

"Of course…" 

"Now, it's almost time to reopen the portal. Those fools will come flocking like lost sheep." 

"My lord. I see one of them," Nemesis said. "It's Himura…" 

"Take it easy, Nemesis. You'll have your chance to finish him in the tournament. Besides…" 

Pharaohmon slowly steps behind Nemesis and wraps his muscular arms around the mistress' neck. 

"You wouldn't want to stress yourself. You're much too beautiful to be doing so." 

"My lord…" 

_"The time has come. The portal will be set to reopen in less than ten minutes. I gave you fools one week to prepare. Let's see if you managed to use your time wisely. I'd like to see how much training you put forth. I won't know if anyone of you can challenge me if you don't bring your best. Ten minutes… I can hardly wait."_

**Shinjuku Metropolitan District. 8:55 A.M.**

Himura is found sitting on a ledge with Dark Gabumon and Inumon by his side. They waited for the minutes to pass by but it seemed nearly eternity until another minute passes. There was only five minutes until the portal opens up. 

"Ugh, I hate waiting. I should have nabbed myself some doubts while we were on the way." 

"With what money, you bum?" Dark Gabumon wondered. 

"Who asked you?" 

"Knock it off, you two. This isn't the morning to be arguing like kids." 

"Himura! Over here!" 

The boy reacts to the voice calling out to him and sits up. He looks up ahead to find Henry accompanied by Suzie, Terriermon and Lopmon. 

"Oh, Henry! So good that you could make it!" 

"Hey! Where are Takato and the others?" Inumon asked. 

As soon as Henry and Suzie walked closer to where Himura was standing, they had filled them in on Takato and the others. 

"I see. I just hope that they make it in time," Himura said. "They have only three minutes until that portal opens up." 

"No kidding. They'll get here. Especially since Rika is with them. She won't take any of Kazu and Kenta's nonsense." 

"I know what you mean." 

The boys shared a laugh while Suzie walks over to Dark Gabumon and Inumon. 

"Pleased to meet you two again," Suzie said. 

"It's a pleasure," Inumon replied. 

"So, you're name is Lopmon?" Dark Gabumon asked the brown dog-rabbit. 

"That's right." 

"How do you put up with this one?" 

"I've managed. It took me quite a while to get used to her. She isn't very bad once you get to know her." 

"I see… I was only partners with Yui for a whole day and then she's gone the next…" 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Lopmon said. 

"But we'll be there to rescue Yui," Terriermon lightened up the mood. "Isn't that right buddy?" 

"Yeah…" 

Within a few moments, Takato and the others were fortunate to have arrived at the last minute. This was due to the fact that Kazu and Kenta claimed that they had 'stomach aches' and needed to go home. However, the Digimon Queen was smart enough to see through their deceit and dragged them along. 

"Man, we should have come up with a better excuse than that, Kazu," Kenta muttered. 

"You're the brains! Why didn't you think of anything considered an excuse?!" 

"Will you two just shut up already? You're already giving me a headache," muttered Rika. 

"Don't worry. You just leave these two to me," Renamon replied. 

"Himura!" Takato cried out. "Hey, did you manage to talk to your dad?" 

"Yeah and he's managed to give us plenty of supplies needed. He gave me medicine, bandages and the other essentials. Most importantly, he has given me full support to rescue Yui." 

"Our parents gave us approval and pray for our safe return," Takato said. "All right, guys. The time has finally come… We're down to the last minute, but there's no sign of Yugi…" 

"Hey! You didn't think you were going to forget about us, weren't you?!" Yugi calls out from a far distance. 

"No, we sure didn't!" Takato exclaimed. 

"You sure aren't going to leave us out of this," Joey stated. 

"Looks like we're all together," Himura said. "That's good. Now all we have to do is to wait for that portal to open." 

"Um, I hate to say this Himura, but you've spoken too soon," Inumon replied. 

As soon as Inumon said that, he points out towards the horizon as cars started to evade what looked like a massive hole. The children and the duelist teens looked up ahead to see a hole expanding in the middle of the city. Cars did everything they could to evade the hole and that caused traffic to clog up the streets. 

"Wow, Pharaohmon wasn't kidding when he said that he would be opening a portal," Henry said. 

"My gosh! I've never seen anything like this!" Tea freaked. 

"Tea. After all that wacky crap we've been through, you're freaked out about this?" Tristan asked. 

"I can't help it. I've never even been to this digital world." 

"Our destiny lies ahead," Yugi said. "Nothing is going to stand in our way." 

Suddenly, every electronic around the city started to go off. It was almost identical to the situation when the Devas once invaded the city. The digimon remained calm despite the hectic riots suddenly occurring in the city. 

"Damn! What the hell is Pharaohmon attempting to do? He's only opening the portal to spread fear and draw us out," Himura cursed. 

"No doubt about that, Himura," Inumon said. "C'mon… It's time…" 

"Ready to go, Takatomon?" 

Takato gives an assuring nod to his reptilian partner and was the first Tamer to step forward. Followed by him were Rika, Henry, Renamon and Terriermon. Next came Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Followed by them were Himura, Inumon, Dark Gabumon, Jeri and Felinismon. Last but not least were Kazu, Guardromon, Suzie, Lopmon, Kenta and Marine Angemon. 

However, the heroes were immediately stopped at their tracks as a familiar face stepped out in front of them. The individual's demeanor was ever so arrogant. Yugi stopped and was quick to recognize the individual. Standing in front of the group was Seto Kaiba and his younger brother, Mokuba, accompanied him. 

"Yugi! At last, we meet again." 

"Kaiba!" 

"Oh great and we were just talking about you!" Joey growled. 

"Whoa! This is THE Kaiba?!" Takato asked. "The President of Kaiba Corp!" 

"I take it that you told these kids about me, Yugi," Seto chuckled. "But if you think for one minute that I'm about to let you and your geeks take advantage of this tournament, then you are sadly mistaken." 

"Sorry, guys, but you know my brother," Mokuba spoke up. "He isn't about to let you guys have all the fun." 

"Oh yeah?! How about we go for another round, Kaiba? I've been improving my deck to get another shot at you!" 

"Save it for the tournament, Wheeler. I'll get my chance to embarrass you for the dog you are. But, Yugi… Let's just hope our paths don't cross again. Because if we do, then I'm not about to show you any mercy… For I will find a strategy to defeat your Gods." 

Yugi stood his ground despite the intimidating presence of his long-time rival. Yet, he also considers Kaiba a friend no matter the differences they have for one another. 

"Well, looks like we've already found someone more arrogant than the so-called Digimon Queen," Kazu snickered. 

"Stuff it, nimrod." 

Kaiba examines the new friends of Yugi and was quick to identify them from the television news reports. He remembered hearing about a group of children known as 'Digimon Tamers'. 

"Ah, so you're the so called Digimon Tamers of Shinjuku. I've become familiar with your reputation," said Kaiba. "I see you've taken up interest in Duel Monsters." 

"That's right and we were trained by Yugi," Takato said. "We've been preparing a whole week just for this tournament." 

"Interesting… But you fail to realize that you kids are way out of my league. I've been dueling with the best across the world. If you think anyone of you stand a chance, then keep dreaming." 

"Your attitude is really getting on my nerves, pal," Rika spoke up. 

"Whoa! Watch who you're talking to, Rika. That's Seto Kaiba! The president of Kaiba Corp!" Kenta said. 

"I don't give a hoot if he's the emperor of the world… That attitude is not going to ensure him a victory." 

"I see we have someone who isn't afraid to speak her mind," Kaiba said. "Listen to me, little girl. This isn't some little digimon card game. Yes, I know who you are. Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen… You're in a different league here. You're going up against the top duelists in the world. Yugi should have told you about my reputation. You and your little friends don't stand a chance against elites. The only duelist I declare worthy of facing me again is Yugi and nobody else matters." 

With that said, Seto steps away and leaves the Tamers completely out in the cold. Rika growls angrily and attempts to jump Kaiba. However, the boys were able to restrain the 'wild cat'. 

"Wait 'till I duel that jerk! He's going to regret saying that to me!" 

"Save it for the tournament, Rika! Geez! You're stepping on my foot!" Kazu screeched. 

"Takato. Don't let Kaiba intimidate you," Yugi said. "We're here to do our best. Remember everything I've taught you." 

"Right. Don't worry. I knew Kaiba was only doing that to motivate us." 

"Seems you're already seeing through Kaiba just as I did when I first dueled him." 

"Ok, now that Mr. Grumpy is back. Can we get moving along? We won't know how long that portal ahead is going to remain open." 

"Joey's right. There's no time to lose," Himura said. "Pharaohmon's most likely is waiting for us in the wings…" 

"Hold it right there!" 

"Argh! Now what?!" 

"Aw, that wasn't very nice, Joey. I'm sure you're happy to see me again, or maybe not." 

As the group turned around, Joey's eyes widened as he saw a familiar blonde-haired vixen duelist. It was the every gorgeous Mai Valentine. 

"Whoa! Who's the babe?!" Kazu and Guardromon asked in unison. 

"Another duelist?" Henry asked. "Do you happen to know this girl, Yugi?" 

"Yep. That's Mai Valentine and she's a great duelist who came close to beating Joey and myself." 

"It's good to see you all again," Mai said cheerfully. "Yugi. Joey. Tristan. Tea. How good it is to see you all again!" 

"We're glad to see you again, Mai. Where have you been this whole time?" Yugi asked. 

"Just traveling in America and finding some newbie duelists to kick around. You know the usual…" 

"Sounds like you, Mai. It's really good to see you again." 

Mai turns around to face Joey and ruffles his hair. 

"Did you miss me, Joseph?" 

"Ack, did you really have to call me that?" 

"I just did." 

"Great, so the geeks are back together again," Seto muttered. 

"With all these surprise, it's almost like we're back at Battle City all over again," Tea stated. 

"You're right and this alone proves that anything will draw us back to see each other," Yugi said. 

"All we need is Duke Devilin and we're all set," Tristan said. 

"Did someone call my name?" 

The Duelists looked up ahead to see Duke Devilin at his glory. He parks his motorbike against a sidewalk and steps forward. He waves out to the Duelists. 

"Long time no see!" 

"Duke Devilin?! This is what I call a reunion," Joey said. 

"Somehow I knew you'd be coming, too," stated Tristan. 

"It's nice to see that some people remember me, but who are these kids?" Duke asked. 

"Oh, these are some new friends of ours. We've met them just a few weeks ago," Yugi introduced Duke to the Tamers. "These are the kids with the digimon, better known as the Tamers." 

"Whoa! You mean the kids with the same creatures who dealt with that big red mass half a year ago?!" 

"That's us," Takato said. 

"And we're not creatures as you humans like to call us," Renamon said. 

"We do have names. We're called digimon," said Felinismon. "Now, how about showing us a little proper respect?" 

"Um, I don't think he has any knowledge on us," Guardromon replied. "It doesn't surprise me if he doesn't know us very well." 

"That's beside the point!" the feline snapped. 

"Um, guys. It's nice to have a little reunion, but don't you think we ought to get going?" Himura asked. "We won't know for sure if this portal will even stay open." 

"Well, the streets are much cleared up from all those riot crowds," said Yugi. "So I say let's go. Kaiba, we're about to enter a world far different from our own. From what Takato told me, this is sort of similar to the virtual world we were going through." 

"I've been down that road before, Yugi. I think I would know about virtual worlds." 

"But this is one is real. These are not like your video games," Henry implied. 

"Like I said, I know what a virtual world is like. Don't think I have any idea of what one looks like." 

"Believe me. We've had our share experiences with life-like virtual worlds," Yugi said. _"Like the first one where we rescued Kaiba and the other one which was run by Noa."_

Without any hesitation, Inumon and Dark Gabumon were the first ones to pass through the portal. Himura follows them ahead. 

"Whoa, it didn't take them long to get through," Takato said. "Ok guys. We're taking yet another perilous journey into parts unknown. If anyone has any second thoughts, then turn back and go home." 

"You won't be hearing that from me," Rika stated. 

"Same here. We're ready," Yugi said. 

"Then let's make count. Pharaohmon, we're coming. Destiny shall lead us to you." 

With that said, Takato and Yugi led the group in through the portal into the digital world. Through this specific portal, they would be immediately being transported at the location site of the tournament arena. 

With the Tamers and Duelists already entered through the portal, this left the other three parties to catch up. 

Emerging out from a cloud of debris was a group of purely females. The Sailor Senshi, in their civilian forms, was fortunate to have arrived just as the portal had previously been opened. Ami used her mini-computer to pick up the portal's whereabouts and led her team to this location. 

"Great job, Ami. This is exact spot and that there is the portal for which it will transport us into the digital world," Setsuna announced. "Now, who wants to go first?" 

"Um, I think… Minako should go first," Rei replied. "Right, Minako?" 

"Me?" 

"Who else? You saw this as a sort of vacation anyway," Artemis said. 

"I guess I'll just have to play the guinea pig for the team. Ok, then," Minako mused. "Let's go, Artemis. If we don't extend a hand out through the portal, then you'll know that we've been sucked away." 

"Ha, funny," Makoto said. 

Minako races off ahead through the portal while bringing Artemis along. The cat screamed out as they passed through the portal. 

"Wow! They actually did it!" Hotaru said. 

"Let's just hope that they weren't immediately sucked in," replied Cammy. "I don't think I'd want to be sucked away into a whirlpool." 

Haruka looks on ahead as she saw Minako's hand wave from out of the portal. The blonde gives them a 'thumbs up' to give them a signal. This had signified that their experiment was a success. 

"Looks like our guinea pig managed to survive," Michiru teased the younger Senshi. 

"Next time, let's make Makoto the guinea pig!" Minako calls out. 

"Ha! Sorry, but you lost at rock, paper and scissors. You snooze, you lose," Makoto replied. 

"Ok, now that we know it's safe to enter the portal, we can get going," replied Setsuna. "If my prediction is right, the tournament event should only take two days to complete. That will ensure us enough time to the sword and seal away Pharaohmon. Let's make this count, Senshi." 

As soon as everyone nodded in agreement, the Senshi hurried through the portal. Cammy makes a complete stop and looks back to the earth realm for one last minute to think about her father. 

"C'mon, Cammy!" 

Rei takes her sister's hand and kindly leads her through the portal. Cammy smiles and hugs her sister's leg tightly. The sisters were the last ones to go through the portal and were transported along with the other Senshi into the tournament area. 

Next to arrive at the site was Omegamon and the ten legendary warriors. The royal knight points out to the portal for all to gaze upon. 

"There… That portal alone will lead us into the digital world, which is the territory of the phoenix sovereign. I'm sure Zhuqiaomon will be aware of our arrival and is well aware of the tournament. Now, there is no room for any mistakes. This is it. Today we enter a tournament where the best warriors shall be determined. If you are starting to have second thoughts, then you shouldn't even bother to come here." 

"No way. We're not turning back," Dimitro said. 

"After everything we've been through, how can we possibly refuse?" Takuya stated promptly. "Guys. Are you ready for this?" 

"You know we're ready," said Izumi. "Let's get this over with." 

"Good. I knew you ten would truly possess the spirits of the ancient warriors. You have made me proud and you shall make the three Celestials proud." 

As the children nodded their heads, Omegamon leads the ten through the portal, as they would too be transported to the same exact tournament arena as the other participants. Jaarin stops as she starts to think about Henry and Suzie. 

_"Henry… Suzie… There's a good chance I'm going to see you at the tournament. Let's win this tournament together, Henry."_

As the children and Omega disappeared through the portal, there was only one group to make their departure. Botan was leading down the four Spirit Detectives. Yusuke came walking down wearing a white t-shirt with a red jacket over the shirt, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. Kuwabara came out wearing his usual school uniform and carried a bag over his shoulder. Accompanying the boys were Kurama and Hiei. 

"This is the spot where Koemna said the portal would led us to this digital world," Botan stated. 

"Well, this ought to be fun," Yusuke said. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to cut loose." 

"Now, boys. This isn't a vacation. We're still at work here." 

"Just leave this us, Botan," Kuwabara replied. "We're send that Pharaohmon back to the dump where he belongs." 

"Couldn't you at least come up with anything better than that, you idiot," Hiei muttered. 

"What was that, short stop?!" 

"Please, let's save the violence for the event," Kurama insisted. 

"At least there's someone with ration," Botan said. 

"So, you're really coming along with us, Botan?" Yusuke asked. "Koemna couldn't just trust us to handle this?" 

"Well, actually. I volunteered to tag along. Besides, I'd like to see what you boys have gained during your week of training." 

"You'd be impressed, Botan. Especially with me," Kuwabara snickered. "That's right, Hiei. You think I'd be slacking off when I've been training to surprise you. What do you have to say for yourself?" 

"Prove it at the tournament. You're nothing more than just all talk for now." 

"I'll show you…" 

"Well, it's time. Let's kick some ass," Yusuke said. 

As soon as Yusuke stepped through the portal, his allies followed in suit. Botan checked back to make sure that no one was around to spy on them. The coast was clear and thus the Detectives stepped through their first journey into a world foreign to them. What lies ahead for them was going to be another step to their detective work. 

There was only a few minutes until the portal would close up. However, this did not stop two sneaky individuals to take complete advantage of this opportunity. Neemon came popping out from out of a cardboard box with Bokomon behind him. 

"Oooo, lookie, Bokomon! Look at the pretty hole!" 

"You idiot, that's not just a pretty hole. That's the portal, which leads to the digital realm of Zhuqiaomon. That is where the tournament will be taking place. We just saw Omegamon lead them through the portal. But they aren't alone." 

"Yeah. There were some humans also walking through…" 

"Not just humans. I'm willing to bet that everyone of them has been in contact or at least been in conflict with Pharaohmon lately." 

"Let's go!" 

"Ah! Wait for me! Don't leave me behind, you dolt!" 

As the two stooges passed through the portal, there were two more stragglers to pass through the portal. Those two individuals were Ryo and Cyberdramon. 

Last, but not least was Impmon. He was dragging Calumon along. 

"Ah, I'm not going back in there, Impmon! Those digimon back there were mean to me, except that nice sovereign…" 

"Sorry, twerp, but they need you if you want to help them digivolve. Besides, I'm not getting left out of this tournament! It's time to make myself a living legend! I'll be king of the digital world, BABY! Keepesh, Calumon?" 

"Keepesh…" 

"That's the spirit. Let's get going!" 

Impmon leaps through the portal and brings Calumon along for the long ride back to their native Digital World. After the last two stragglers passed through the portal, the doorway immediately closed up. The doorway was officially closed for the time being until Pharaohmon sees fit to reopen it. 

Speaking of the sinister demon himself, Pharaohmon looks on with his arms crossed. He steps forward and puts his hand forth at the pinpoint location of the doorway. 

"Yes. Those fools are being sent to my special arena as we speak. Unfortunately, I have separated those Sailor Senshi away from my tournament arena. Since Uranus and Neptune have accepted to take part in my event, I shall only permit them to enter. At last, the time has come to finally get the show on the road. Time to make my presence felt and make the official announcements…" 

With that said Pharaohmon immediately puts his hands out and causes the portal to reopen using his dark magic. He quickly passes through and transports himself to his hideout where we have a conference with all of his dark allies within the tournament arena. 

Anubimon stepped out from hiding with Seadramon by his side. They were quick to discover Pharaohmon without being detected. 

"Good, now we know where the portal that leads to the digital world." 

"Yes, Seadramon, but that portal will not be necessary for us. I'll simply access through my underworld to find the pinpoint location of Zhuqiaomon's digital world. I'll be sure to transport myself to the tournament arena to meet with Takato and the others. Seadramon. I shall take this chance to defeat Pharaohmon myself and prove who is the superior power. Let us go, Seadramon. We must get there before the event commences." 

"Right behind you, Lord Anubimon." 

Anubimon opens an immediate portal into his underworld and steps through with Seadramon. They would then set coordinates to be set into the arena where the Shadow Tournament would commence. 

**Digital World. Outside of the Phoenix Battle Stadium**

After a few moments passing through time and space between the two worlds, the Tamers and the Duelists found themselves on the outskirts just a few yards away from what looked like massive baseball stadium. However, this was no ordinary stadium. This is the arena where the strongest digimon across the four digital planes compete to determine who is the best of the worlds. The four sovereigns would hold this event to determine new digimon champions every four earth years. Simply put, it was like the Digital World's equilivant of the Olympic Games. Champions are crowned and new legends are eventually born. 

For the next two days, only one will come out of the battle tournament the grand champion of the digital planes of existence. 

"Whoa! Take a look at that! Now that's what I call a stadium!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"Not as big as the Tokyo Dome, but yeah it's big," Kenta said. 

"Tell me. Are you familiar with this stadium, Renamon?" asked Rika. 

"Yes. This is the arena where the strongest digimon from every corner of the digital plane. Think of it of what you humans call the Olympics." 

"Wow, even digimon have their own form of Olympics," Takato said. "That's really cool. Sort of like a nexus tournament in a way." 

"That's right," Felinismon said. "Pharaohmon is simply using this tournament to prove himself as number one." 

"Then we'll gladly knock him off his throne," Joey stated. "Isn't that right, Yug?" 

"You know it." 

"Ok, so where exactly do we sign up?" Himura wondered. 

"Maybe we can ask those digimon entering the arena," Jeri pointed out to a large mass of digimon entering through the stadium. 

"Those guys are just paying customers," Tea replied. "I think we should walk around this stadium first to check." 

Inumon came out from out of the entranceway and leaps out in front of his comrades. Himura rushes up to Inumon and immediately questions the demon canine. 

"So, what did you find out, Inumon?" 

"Great news! They have a sign up reserved for us! Looks like Pharaohmon's managed to tell the staff of this arena about our arrivals." 

"Tell me. Are there two sign-ups?" 

"Yeah. There's one for the battle tournament and another for the Duel Monsters tournament. You guys might want to hurry until the masses find out." 

"You bet, Inumon! No one's taking away my chance to superstardom!" the spunky Terriermon replied. 

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy," Henry muttered. 

"Are we really going to spend two days in this big arena?" Suzie asked her partner. 

"That's right. Two days straight," said Lopmon. "I hope they have come comfy rooms in here." 

"We'll sorry about that later," Mai said. "What we need to do is go over to that sign-in and get our names down." 

"I'm out of here. Let's go, Mokuba," Seto said as he started to head out towards the arena. 

"Hey! Wait for us!" Yugi calls out. 

The group chased off after Seto as they followed him over into the sign-in office. The digimon crowds stopped to see the humans pass along. Some even wanted to attack them. However, Guilmon, Renamon and the other digimon partners would not take any of the feral digimon's crap. 

"Check out the fox! What a sexy thing!" a Bakemon chuckled. 

"That feline is even hotter!" a Fuugamon snarled. "Hey, why don't you give me a lap dance for free, baby?" 

In reply to the perverts, Renamon and Felinismon laid them both out with right hands. The ladies cheered on while the males were stunned. 

"You go! That's my Renamon!" Inumon cheered. 

"I'm not even going to waste my time with these pigs," Renamon muttered. 

"Yeah. We only want the big boys," said Felinismon. 

"Hey, Jeri. I wonder if you're going to pick her habits?" Kazu asked. 

"What? No, I would just keep my distance." 

"Don't go easy on men, Jeri. Take my advice well," Rika said. "You'll learn eventually." 

"Hey, guys! Kaiba's just old that the sign-in office is down on the right side of this hallway," Yugi informed the group. 

"As usual, Kaiba always beats us to the punch," Duke replied. "I wouldn't mind taking a shot at him in a duel." 

"Take my advice and don't," Joey said. "At least I dueled him... Twice to be exact." 

"And Kaiba whooped you twice to be exact," Tristan teased his friend. 

"What was that, Tristan?! I'm not deaf you know!" 

"Put a cork in it you two," Tea said. 

Kaiba comes walking out from the sign-in office with Mokuba and makes no eye contact with the group. 

"You geeks had better hurry and sign up for the spots are filled up. There are only fifteen spots left." 

"Ok, guys. Let's get our names on that list," Takato said. "Ready to get this over with, Yugi?" 

With a simple nod, Yugi walks through the door into the sign-up room. Following him were each of the duelists and Tamers one by one. 

"So that makes it Kaiba. Yugi. Takato. Himura. Rika. Henry. Kazu. Kenta. Joey. Duke, Mai," Dark Gabumon said. "Hey, kid! Aren't you going to sign in?" 

"Who me? Nah. I'm only here to support my brother," Mokuba replied. 

"And you, Tea? Tristan?" Guilmon wondered. 

"We're ok with not dueling," said Tea. 

"We'll leave this to Yugi and Joey," replied Tristan. 

"Let's just focus on the tournament which we will be participating in," Renamon said. "Only one of us will be crowned the champ." 

"That championship is coming to me," Terriermon implied. "I'll become the Digimon's champion! If you smelllllllll what the Terriermon is cooking!" 

"Couldn't you just please come up with anything original?" a familiar Brooklyn accent calls out. 

"What? That voice! Impmon?!" Guilmon said. 

The digimon quickly turned to find Impmon with Calumon at his side. 

"You thought you'd leave me out in the cold? Eh-eh. That's not going to happen," Impmon said. "If anything, that championship is coming to me!" 

"We'll just see about that, Impmon," Terriermon snapped. "I'm so going to lay the smack down on your-" 

"Candy ass? You ain't going to do anything, jack!" 

"Children! That's enough!" Inumon spoke up. "Let's just be sure to do our best, but when it comes to Pharaohmon's goons… Don't hold back." 

"Even Yui?" 

"I'm sorry, Dark Gabumon, but she's on Pharaohmon's side. We'll do everything we can to save her, but we can't guarantee that she'll make it out in one piece." 

"What are you trying to say?" 

"I'm just telling it how it is. I'm sorry if you don't want to hear it, but it's the truth." 

"But you really didn't have to say that." 

As the duelists walked out from the sign-in office, the digimon gathered around to their respected partners. 

"All right, then. All we need to do is get you guys signed up," Takato stated. 

"Hold on! You're forgetting another entry!" an arrogant, young man's voice cried out. 

Rika was quick to pick up on this voice and recognized it. The group looks up ahead to see Ryo Akiyama. 

"Well, well. Look who I bump into again. I'd knew you guys would be here for the tournament," Ryo said. 

"Ryo? Well, this is a surprise," Takato replied. 

"You know this guy?" Joey asked. 

"Yes. This is Ryo Akiyama. He's the only one to ever beaten Rika in Digimon tournaments," Kazu explained. 

"Stuff it, Kazu. You don't need to give this guy anymore credit than he already has," Rika snapped. 

_"Well, it looks like the kids have a rival of their own,"_ Kaiba said in thought. 

"Since when did you take interest in Duel Monsters?" Henry asked. 

"Since for a while. I have a devastating deck that's ready to crush the competition. Rika. Let's just hope our paths cross again. I expect an intense match from you." 

As Ryo walks by the redhead, he steps through the sign-in office to officially sign his name for the Duel Monsters tournament. Cyberdramon is seen standing beside a wall down the hall. 

"Tell me you're going to enter the battle tournament," said Guilmon. "Are you, Cyberdramon?" 

"No…" 

"Huh? That's strange. I guess the competition was too much for you then?" Terriermon said. 

Cyberdramon made no comment to Terriermon's remarks and simply walked away calmly. 

"Nothing to say? Ha, I thought so!" 

"Terriermon. Keep it up and everyone's going to be gunning for you in the tournament," Inumon said. 

"I sure wouldn't mind shutting that big mouth of his," replied Dark Gabumon. 

"Ahhh, my adoring fans," the dog-rabbit babbled on. 

"I can tell from that guy that he's flaunting an attitude," Mai said. 

"Yeah, that sort of reminds of someone I know," Joey teased the female duelist. 

"What was that? I'm not THAT arrogant anymore." 

"Well, we can't be too sure about that." 

"Joseph, you are such a tease." 

"Ok, Guilmon. Let's get you signed up. Everyone get the digimon together," Takato ordered. 

As Takato and Guilmon entered the sign-in room, the other Tamers and digimon followed them out. Ryo walked past Rika again and gives her a smirk. The redhead rolls her eyes in disgust and accompanies Renamon to the sign-up booth for the battle tournament. 

**Outskirts of the Phoenix Arena**

The Sailor Senshi found themselves on the outskirts away from the tournament arena. Setsuna was the first to notice that Haruka and Michiru were not present. 

"Setsuna?! Where are Michiru and Haruka?!" Hotaru asked. "Where are we? This isn't exactly where the area should be!" 

"I'm willing to bet Pharaohmon had a hand in this," stated the Senshi of Time. "They were sent to the tournament arena since they will be taking part in the tournament." 

"So he knew we were coming here for the sword," Rei said. "If anything, that's a big mistake on his part." 

"He just helped to lead us to the sword a lot faster," Minako said. "Let's get this show on the road…" 

"We have to cover our ground first, Minako," Artemis replied. 

"Heh. I knew that…" 

"Let's get serious here, Minako," stated Makoto. "We're not even familiar with this dimension. So, there's no telling what we're going to be running into here." 

"Makoto brings up a good point," said Ami. "There are unknown dangers in a desolate landscape such as this. We will need to have to be on the lookout. Now, according to my tracers, we will need to travel out west." 

"Did you manage to pick up the location of the sword?" Cammy asked. 

"Actually, I've only managed to pick up a passageway that should lead us to the right direction. The landscape in this dimension is simply unique. It's as if we were sent to a virtual world." 

"So nothing here is real?" Rei asked. "We're not even flesh?" 

"Well I wouldn't say that. We can still be harmed. I assume we would still have our human senses. It's no different than from our world but everything is basically made up of data." 

"Ok, all this computer talk is driving me crazy," Minako sighed. "I say we explore for a little while and get used to this place. Huh? Ah!!" 

"What is it, Minako?" Hotaru asked. 

Minako ran over to a tree and points out to it. The Senshi curiously looks on as the blonde climbs up a tree branch and snatches away a berry. 

"What exactly is she doing?" Cammy wondered. 

"She's making a complete fool of herself," replied Rei. "Minako! Get down from there!" 

"But there's berries in this tree!" 

"You don't even know if they're poisonous. Let's get serious here!" Makoto calls out. 

"Aww, c'mon. I bet Artemis would like some." 

"I think I'll pass." 

"You guys are no fun. Aww, these berries look delicious!" 

Just as Minako was ready to consume the berries, the tree started to 'move' about. The girl leaps off from the branch and lands on her posterior. 

"Ow! My butt!" 

"WHO DARES TO REMOVE MY FRUIT?!" a loud voice booms from out of the tree itself. 

"Oh man! Did I just hear that tree talk?!" Minako screamed. 

"Actually, you did," Setsuna replied. 

"Just as I said, this world is from different from our own," Ami stated. "And talking-trees are among those differences." 

The 'tree' turned completely around while uprooting itself from the ground. The tree's face had sleepy eyes and a green-leaved mustache covering its upper lip. Minako's eyes and mouth widened at the sight of the tree. 

"Please… Mr. Tree… I didn't mean to pick off your fruits… I was just hungry…" 

"Everyone! Get ready to attack!" Rei calls out to the Senshi. 

"No stop!" Cammy cried out. 

The little girl goes running across past the Senshi and stops in front of the tree monster now identified as Cherrymon. Rei goes running after her younger sibling. 

"Cammy! Get over here!" 

"Let her handle this, Rei. I'm sure she knows what she's doing," Setsuna stated. 

"Let's just hope that you're right, Setsuna," Hotaru said. "If that thing attacks her, then we're going in there." 

Cherrymon gazes down on Cammy and examines her thoroughly. After studying the girl for a moment, he immediately cowers away in fear as if he had seen a ghost. 

"You… You! You're back! Did the sovereigns summon for you again?!" 

"Huh?" 

"He must recognize her as the Digital Priestess," Makoto said. "There's no mistaking it now." 

"Look, Mr. Tree. I don't know what you're talking about. We're not here to do you any harm. All we need is to ask you for directions." 

"For you, anything, my Priestess. Anything…" 

"Hey, guys! He's calling me Priestess!" Cammy calls out. "Does he actually think I'm her? There has to be a mistake." 

"You're not mistake, my Priestess. It's an honor to have you back," Cherrymon spoke. "I apologize to your friend who picked at my fruit." 

"Oh, her? Oh don't mind her. She was just hungry. Right, Minako?" 

"Um… Yeah. I'm sorry for sneaking up on you! By the way, is the fruit poisonous?" 

"Not at all. They're the best fruit the Digital World has to offer and only we, Cherrymon, help to supply it. Be my guest…" 

"Ah! Thanks!" 

Minako grabs a handful of the cherries and stuffs them down her throat. The Senshi simply nodded their heads in shame at the girl's antics. 

_"Remind me to show her better manners than this,"_ Artemis noted to himself in thought. 

Rei steps forward and puts a hand on Cammy's right Shoulder. 

"So, do you know exactly where we could find a holy sword that was used by the Priestess?" Rei asked the tree monster. 

"You came to the right digimon. Ok, you see those canyon mountains just ahead?" 

"We do." 

"You go straight to those canyons and take a right turn into a river valley. There you will find a Labramon. He carries full information on the sword's origins and it's whereabouts." 

"Ah, now that's more like it," Rei said. "Thank you, kind sir." 

"Yes. Thank you. That was much appreciated," Cammy said. 

"Anything to help you, my Priestess. Please, find the sword as soon as possible to destroy the demon, Pharaohmon. Our prayers have finally been answered. Good luck, human girls." 

"All right! You heard the big tree," Minako gleefully said. "All we have to do is walk down towards those canyons! Follow the leader!" 

With that said, Minako skips along the valley landscape. The girls simply looked at their watches and counted down to five. 

"Five seconds 'till Minako gets losts," Makoto said. 

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One!" 

"Um, guys! I'm lost! Can you at least accompany me through this valley?! Ack, I just tripped over a rock!" 

"Oh heavens, this is going to be a long journey," Setsuna muttered. 

"Tell me about it," the other girls said in unison. 

_"I just hope Haruka and Michiru know what they're doing by entering that tournament,"_ Rei said in thought. "Let's get going, everyone. We only have two days to find that sword." 

The Senshi nodded as they journeyed out towards the valley to endure a long, harsh walk towards the river valley that Cherrymon had spoken of fondly. 

**Interior of the Phoenix Arena.**

Back at the tournament arena, Omegamon led the ten Chosen Children down the hallways in search of the sign-in room. The children had already digivovled into their spirit human forms to conceal their human identities for the time being. 

"Even from the inside of this place, it's huge!" Blitzmon said. "I mean, look at this arena!" 

"We know. We've been hearing you bragging about it for the last ten minutes," muttered Mercuremon. 

"I'm surprised you're not entering into the tournament, Omegamon," Agunimon said. "You could have had your chance to stop this Wardevidramon." 

"Yes, but I shall leave that responsibility to one of you," said Omegamon. "I want someone out there to prove to me that they are capable of slaying that beast." 

"Don't worry, Omegamon. We won't let you down," Wolfmon said. "If anything, Wardevidramon is in for a big surprise if he goes up against either one of us." 

_"I just hope it isn't me,"_ Chakkoumon gulped in thought. 

"Ah! Here is it! The sign-in room!" Fairymon points out. 

"Yay! Move out of the way, boys! Ladies first!" Ranamon spoke out. 

"Hold on," replied Omegamon. "Now I hope you do realize that I have chosen seven of your. Mercuremon. Arbormon. Grottomon. I'm sorry, but I will need you out of the tournament. It seems you three possess abilities I have yet to bring out of you for future missions." 

"I still can't believe you're pulling me out of the tournament!" Arbormon snapped. 

"Well, if you're that desperate. Then, why don't you ask for an exhibition match?" Omegamon said. 

"They can make those for a tournament event?" 

"That's right, Arbormon. While you don't compete in the tournament, you still can kick the crap out of somebody for the hell of it." 

"It's all good, but I still say it sucks for not competing in the tournament." 

"Calm down, Arbormon. It's going to be all right," Grottomon said. 

"Me, calm down?! Ha! That's a joke!" 

"Ok, you seven. I want you to get yourselves signed up." 

"But why send me rather than one of my other three colleagues?" Ranamon asked the royal knight. 

"Because you said you have a brother who is a Digimon Tamer. Besides, this way you can watch your brother's progress." 

"I see. Ok, then. As I said before, boys, ladies first!" 

As Fairymon and Ranamon pushed the boys aside, they closed the sign-in door behind them to sign themselves up. The boys waited outside the door for the girls to finish signing in. 

"Arbormon. If I were you, I would go in and ask the sign-in committee to ask for an impromptu match," Omegamon suggested. 

"That's a good idea. Sure, I'll give them a piece of my mind!" 

"Oh, boy. That's what I'm really afraid of," muttered Agunimon. "At this rate, he's going to beat the crap out poor referees to get his way." 

With the girls officially signing in, the chosen boys were next to enter and sign in themselves in. Arbormon stepped through the door to make his presence within the room. 

"Why do I have a feeling that Arbormon's going to cause a scene?" Omegamon said. "Maybe I should have picked up instead of Chakkoumon…" 

**Elsewhere within the tournament arena**

The Tamers and the Duelists were walking around the hallways to watch as crowds of digimon were filling up the seats inside the arena. The venue itself was very large in comparison with most American and Japanese arenas. There were perhaps 85,000 seats within the arena and that alone was enough for digimon to file in. 

"Get a load of this!" Joey said. "This is one huge arena. I never thought I'd see anything like this!" 

"It's bigger than even the Tokyo Dome," Yugi said. "I can't believe we're competing in front of these many digimon." 

"A lot of them pretty much hate our guts," said Takato. 

"Which is understandable since most of them believed in Zhuqiaomon's anti-human campaign before he changed his views of humans," Renamon said. 

"Though, there are others that are just complete jerks. Did you see that one try to ask me for a lap dance?!" Felinismon growled. "Pervert…" 

"Don't worry, Renamon. I won't let anyone of those pigs get their hands on you," Inumon said. 

"For our sake, let's hope not." 

"so, tell me, Mai. What brought you back all of a sudden?" Joey curiously asked. 

"To come back and kick your butt of course," Mai said. "And then defeat Yugi. I'm not going to stop I become a duelist champion. Even if it comes down to me and Kaiba." 

This immediately caught Seto's attention, but he immediately turned away to ignore their conversation. 

"Yeah. You're the only one who's hoping to knock him off his high horse," Joey stated. "Well, if it comes down to us, let's duel honorably." 

"That's all I could ever ask for…" 

Suddenly, Mai stopped and remained frozen still. Images of Malik were quickly plaguing her mind. She attempted to shake those painful memories away from Battle City. Joey took notice of this and puts his hands on Mai's shoulders. 

"Mai…? Are you all right?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It was nothing. I just had a headache." 

"Maybe you ought to rest for a while. That is if we can find a room for you to lie down." 

"No, I'll be fine. But that was pretty generous of you…" 

"Just wanted to make sure to keep you at tip-top shape…" 

"Thanks, Joey." 

Meanwhile, just as Renamon and Inumon were passing by, a hand reached out to Inumon and tapped him on the shoulder. Inumon turns around to find a digimon lady who looked exactly like Sakuyamon. Except this one had dark purple armor rather than yellowish gold. The woman puts one hand on her hip and the other on the wall. 

"Weeellll, helllo there," the lady said. "So you must be Inumon, am I right?" 

"Um… Yeah, that's my name and who are you?" 

"Mmmm… Just call me Kuzuhamon and a digimon god's gift to men. Mmm…" 

"Excuse me, but we're moving along," Renamon muttered. "Nothing to see here. C'mon, Inumon…" 

"Wait, but I just wanted to talk to Inumon. Girl, you absolutely have no taste and that gold fur has to go. Purple is in." 

"Excuse you? What gives you any right to criticize what color fur I have? At least, I don't waste my time selling off my body and making myself a complete slut." 

Inumon was taken back by the choice of words Renamon had used to insult Kuzuhamon. The yellow-furred vixen drags Inumon along with an angry look on her face. 

"We're moving along, Inumon… I swear that witch has no right to talk down to me like that. At least, I have self respect." 

_"Wow, I'd kill to see those two get it on in a match. Catfight to the extreme! Of course, I pick my Renamon!"_

Kuzuhamon's mouth dropped at what Renamon had referred to as. Never before has anyone called Kuzuhamon a 'slut' and has walked away alive. She growled angrily to herself and walked down a hallway to find Lady Devimon and Marine Devimon snickering to themselves. 

"What's so funny?!" Kuzuhamon screamed. "You clearly heard that little tramp call me a you know what!" 

"Well, she does have a point," Lady Devimon teased. "Just save it for the tournament. I heard that the legendary warriors have already signed in. Now, we're ready to put our names in." 

"That's great. Do you know if that Renamon has entered herself into the tournament?" 

"As a matter of fact, I went by and asked for the current roster sheet and her name is definitely on the list," stated Marine Devimon. 

"Yes! I'm so happy to hear that!" Kuzuhamon laughed. "I can't wait to rearrange that pretty little face of hers!" 

"Also I heard that Nemesis and Bakura have already signed up for the duel tournament. Lord Pharaohmon has managed to enter Lance as well." 

"That's good to hear, Lady Devimon, but my main focus is on that Renamon. Once I'm finished with her, then I'm taking away her precious boy-toy as my own. Inumon… Mmm, how dead sexy you are. I wonder if you will finally pleasure me." 

"Man I feel sorry for Inumon if she does happen to win her match," Marine Devimon said. 

"Speaking of matches, I wonder how Lord Pharaohmon is going to handle the structure of the two tournaments. I think it's safe to say it will be a standard elimination rules for the Duel tournament, but we don't know about the battle one. There are 32 competitors, including Pharaohmon himself." 

"We'll just have to wait and see, Lady Devimon," said Kuzuhamon. "From my understanding. The battle tournament roster is nearly complete. He should have an official announcement within the next half hour." 

"Good. I'm looking forward to this," replied Marine Devimon. "This is going to be great. Ah, speaking of which, I better go find Skull Satanmon. Knowing him, he probably already raided the food stands and eaten all of those burgers. Why did Lord Demon leave me with that idiot?" 

**Western section side of the Phoenix Arena**

With the help of digimon arena officials, Botan and the Spirit Detectives managed to find the sign-in office. It was determined that Yusuke and Kurama would enter themselves into the tournament. Meanwhile, Hiei and Kuwabara had requested to take part in exhibition matches. In Hiei's case, he threatened officials to have his way or he'd be taking heads. 

"What a way to get what you want," Yusuke teased Hiei. "I should have known you'd be threatening to take heads." 

"Because I'm not going to sit out of this tournament. You and Kurama are going to represent us in the tournament." 

"Shoot, I just hope I don't have to tag team with him," Kuwabara muttered. 

"Quite frankly if it ever comes down to us teaming together, I would have called it quits a long time ago," Hiei snapped. 

"Is that right? Well, Hiei! If I were you then, I wouldn't be so overconfident. I have a bag of tricks up my sleeve!' 

"Boys. Let's save it for the competition," Botan said. "I heard that the rosters for each tournament would be finalized within the next half hour. All they need are a few more competitors and we're set to go." 

"Great. So, why don't we find some freshments in the meantime? That is if they have anything worthwhile here," Yusuke wondered. 

"Don't have to worry about me. I already brought the ol' aluminum," Kuwabara said as he reaches out for a soda can out of his bag. 

Just then, Kurama's eyes turn another corner as he watched Haruka and Michiru enter the sign-in room. 

_"Looks like Yusuke and Kuwabara not the only humans competing in this tournament. I wonder…"_ Kurama thought. 

"Hey, Kurama! What do you say we go explore around? Just to check out the venue?" 

"No, thank you. You can go along. I'll just stick around here for the time being," Kurama responded to Botan. 

"I don't have the time to be wandering around a strange facility such as this. Besides, I wouldn't want to cause a scene and distract these creatures," Hiei replied. 

"Well, your loss. We'll be back," Botan stated. 

As the she led the boys out into the arena to explore, Hiei and Kurama stood alongside the hallways. They had become more suspicious about Haruka and Michiru entering the sign-in station. 

"Those girls are definitely here for a purpose," Kurama said. 

"What do I care? They're just throwing themselves in a predicament they shouldn't get themselves involved in," Hiei replied. 

"But, still… I wonder… Do they have any affiliation with those girls?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"The Sailor Senshi… The same group of female soldiers who defeated many enemies. I've only seen and heard reports, but could they have had followed us here?" 

"Like I said, they're no concern to me. What really matters if taking care of the trash Pharaohmon plans to send to defeat us? Let them handle their own business, Kurama." 

Just then, the Sailor pair came walking out of the sign-in office. Hiei and Kurama turned away without being detected. It was quite obvious that the girls were there to fill in for the remaining spots in the battle tournament. Haruka turns around and senses the whereabouts of the two males. However, they were gone just before she had a chance to make eye contact. 

"What's the problem?" 

"Nothing at all, Michiru. Let's transform and stay equipped. I don't really feel comfortable walking around here with these creature looking at us as if we were aliens." 

"Agreed. They must have grown a resent for humans. Perhaps, we're among the first to ever step foot into their realm." 

"Well, I'm afraid they're going to be in for a disappointment when we take care of the competition." 

"Remember, Haruka. We're only here to give the others enough time to find the sword. Two days is all they have." 

"I know. Even if we don't win this event, Pharaohmon is not going to walk out of here alive as long as that sword is ultimately found. Come. There's a room just ahead. We'll get in there and transform as quickly as we can. Ready?" 

"As I ever will be…" 

Sprinting forward, the ladies sprinted ahead across the hallway to race through into an available locker room in order to undergo their transformations into their Sailor Senshi forms. They immediately closed the door and called out their transformation phrases. 

"Uranus…" 

"Neptune…" 

"PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!" 

Within a matter of seconds, a bright array mixture of golden and turquoise light illuminates through under the cracks of the door. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune emerged from out of the room. 

"That's much better," Uranus said. "Let's go scope out our competition." 

"Right." 

**Elsewhere within the interiors of the arena**

Pharaohmon was watching monitor views of sections of the arena venue. He got a god glimpse of a camera shot of Yugi and Takato leading their group through. A sly smirk forms on the demon's face. 

"Excellent. They've taken the bait. Basilikmon. I take it that the rosters have been finalized?" 

"Yes, my lord. After the Sailor warriors signed in, we immediately had everyone of us signed in, including you." 

"That's good. Now, it's time to make my official announcement." 

"So, are you going to actually start the event?" 

"Not just yet. You said there have been some requesting exhibition bouts?" 

"Yes, a few have requested… According to the list, Arbormon has been abusing officials to give him a match or he's threaten to blow the arena to rubble." 

"Then, give into that fool's demands. I've found the perfect candidate to face him in the exhibition. Send in Skull Satanmon." 

"Him? But he's an idiot!" 

"It'll be quite entertaining to see that buffoon abused. Call for Skull Satanmon. His match with Arbormon will take place right away." 

"Yes, sir." 

As soon as Basilikmon left the conference room, Nemesis steps in and kneels before Pharaohmon. 

"There's no need for you to bow, my dear. You've earned my respect by pledging to kill that boy and his mongrels." 

"Of course. I just wanted to let you know that the Duel Monsters tournament roster has been set. We're ready for you to give the full announcement." 

"I'm about to make that announcement right away." 

"Understood." 

"Tell me. What do you think the chances are of Himura defeating you in the tournament, Nemesis?" 

"Slim to none. He'll be easily broken down once I use his precious sister as a human shield. That alone will led me to crushing the fool." 

"That's good to know. I trust you to handle that boy on your own." 

Pharaohmon inches closer to Nemesis and licks her right cheek. The ninja mistress remained stiff as she felt the demon's warm tongue over her right cheek. Nemesis looks up into Pharaohmon's eyes, removes her ninja mask and reaches up to plant a kiss on him. Pharaohmon held Nemesis closer to him and allows Nemesis to plant a deep kiss onto Pharaohmon's lips. 

The two demon entities were sharing a deep, romantic kiss for a moment until Nemesis pushed herself away. 

"I'm sorry, my lord… But can we get this event started?" 

Pharaohmon replies with a nod and immediately teleports out from the conference room. Nemesis was now all along in the conference room and she turns to find a monitor with a full view of Himura with the Duelists. Anger and hate overwhelmed the mistress' heart. She wanted nothing more than to torment Yui further by murdering her brother. Nemesis screams out frantically and throws a spirit-based explosive at the monitor with Himura's face. 

The mistress falls to her knees and grasps her head. 

"No! Not today you little witch! I have complete control over you!" 

_"Himura will save me! Just wait and see… he will defeat you!"_

"Ha. Keep dreaming little Yui. Just keep on dreaming… Today, I will rid myself of you forever once I consume your flesh and soul." 

Nemesis sits up from the floor and wipes the sweat from her forehead. She places back her ninja mask and walks out through the door to watch the announcement. 

**Center venue of the Phoenix Arena**

The massive digimon crowds were still building up since more were still piling in through the lines outside. This was perhaps the largest drawing crowd for a long-time. All digimon from every four digital hemispheres have gathered. This was the Thirty-Fifth Annual Digimon Olympic Games so to speak, but was dubbed the 'Shadow Tournament' for this year alone. 

Standing in the center of a battle ring was an Etemon wearing a tuxedo and carrying a microphone. 

"C'MON! LET'S GET TO THE ACTION!" an Ogremon calls out. 

"LET'S SEE SOME BLOOD! LET'S SEE SOME EXTREME VIOLENCE! I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THESE SEATS!" a horde of Demidevimon shrieked out. 

"Ahem… LADIES AND GENTLEMON!" Etemon announces through the microphone. "Welcome the Thirty-Fifth Annual Digimon Games!" 

The crowd roared in an explosive ovation, which easily puts human crowds to shame. The Tamers and Duelists had never seen or heard an ovation this loud before. 

As soon as the crowd noise died down, a massive array of pyro explosives lit up the top of the arena ceiling. The crowd reacted even louder once the explosives grew bigger and loud heavy metal music was played through the speakers. 

"Wow! This is better than the Super Bowl!" Kenta screamed. 

"What?! This is better than Wrestlemania!" Kazu cried out. 

"Ugh, boys…" Rika muttered. 

As the pyros died down, the digimon crowds were becoming lively than ever. Sitting across from the battle ring was an announce table with a Lillymon as the broadcast announcer. 

"Hello again, fellow digimon! You're live at the Phoenix Arena for the Thirty-Five annual Digimon games! In request of Pharaohmon, we have dubbed this tournament the 'Shadow Tournament'." 

The crowd immediately booed at the name of the demon. However, Takato, Himura and Inumon were boiling over after hearing Pharaohmon's namesake being announced. 

"Calm down, guys. Save it for the tournament. You'll kick his ass then," said Renamon. 

"Dang, where is Anubimon. He should have been here by now," said Dark Gabumon. 

"Well, speak of the devil," Terriermon growled. 

With that said, they turned to find Pharaohmon emerging out from the entrance doors down in the battle arena. The crowd immediately booed and cursed at Pharaohmon. 

"GO BACK TO YOUR TOMB!!" a Greymon roars out. 

"DIE PHARAOHMON, DIE!!" a Phoenixmon screeched. 

"Yug! Can you hear them? I've never heard anyone hate just one person before," Joey said. 

"But can you really blame them? He's been spreading fear and chaos here long before he arrived in our world." 

"And you've just realized that now, Wheeler?" Kaiba chuckled. "You're hopeless." 

"Shut it, Kaiba!" 

Pharaohmon stepped into the middle of the battle ring and looks out at the large crowd with a confident smirk. 

"Despite these overwhelming masses wanting to murder him, Pharaohmon remains calm and collected!" Lillymon chatters on. "Let's see what he has to say… Could be something that involves tonight's set of tournament matches?" 

"Fellow, digimon! I'm sure you've already heard about me from your tales of legend. But I can assure you, I'm alive and well!" 

"ROLL OVER AND DIE!!" a family of Gotsumon screamed. 

"Thank you for your warm, yet hostile reception. I do enjoy it very well. Now I have much important matters to discuss. I have an announcement to make as far as our two tournaments are concerned. The lists have now already been updated. Both rosters are set. I have now finalized each tournament by my standards. Ms. Lillymon if you would post them up on the monitor." 

"Um, yes, sir! Ladies and gentlemen! Take a look at the big screen head of you! The 16-person Duel Monsters tournament has been set with 16 matches!" 

The Duelists quickly looked across towards the screen and were stunned beyond belief at the set of matches put together. 

"First off, we have Rika Nonaka dueling against Ryo Akiyama!" Lillymon announces to the crowd. 

Rika, among people, was pleased with the announcement and turned another corner to spot Ryo. 

"Your ass is grass, Ryo!" Rika threatened her rival. 

"Ooo, I'm sooo scared…" 

"Wow, Pharaohmon actually abided to Rika's wishes? Who would have thought?" Felinismon said. 

"Hell has frozen over!" Terriermon shrieked. 

"We have Takato Matsuda against Duke Devilin!" 

"Well, Duke. It's you and me. Why don't you stick back to Dungeon Dice where you belong?" 

"Ha! I'll crush you, kid!" 

"Ooh! Here's another exciting match to look forward to! Nemesis against Himura Tsubasa!" 

This announcement immediately froze Himura in place as his worst nightmare had come true. He would now have to duel his first match against the demon that has possessed his baby sister. The boy falls to his knees and was trying to catch his breath. 

"Himura… Take it easy! Get a hold of yourself!" Jeri said. 

"Don't worry, Himura. We believe in you. You'll defeat that witch and set Yui free," Inumon stated. 

"Please, it's the only way to bring back Yui," Dark Gabumon said. 

"Next, we have Yugi Muto against Bakura!" 

"Good. Once I deal with Bakura, I'll just have to worry about everyone else." 

"Joey Wheeler… Jeez what kind of a name is this?!" Lillymon cried out. 

"What?! I'll have you know that name has been in the family for generations!" Joey screamed out. 

"Well, whatever… Joey Wheeler duels against Kazu!" 

"Cool! I get to duel Joey! Um, let the best duelist win?" 

"Sure, kid." 

"We have Mai Valentine dueling against Henry Wong!" 

"Just because you're a kid, Henry, I'm not going to go easy on you. Even if you are cool with Yugi. Comprende?" 

"I don't expect anyone of you to go easy on me." 

"We'll be supporting you, Henwy!" Suzie giggled. 

"Thanks, Suzie." 

"Kenta duels with Lance!" Lillymon announces. 

"What?! Lance?!" Yugi and Takato exclaimed. 

"Don't worry about him, Lillymon," said Pharaohmon. "I have that Lance boy under my wing." 

"Oh, I see. Well, it seems Pharaohmon has this Lance issue covered. On to the next match, Jeri Katou duels against Seto Kaiba!" 

Just as Seto drank down a bottle of water, he quickly heard the announcement and spat out a mouthful of water in shock. He turns around and looks down at Jeri Katou in utter disbelief. 

"Me and her?! This beginner?! This is a joke! I have to lower myself to duel this kid?! What the hell is this?! I deserve better treatment than this. I rather duel Wheeler than this meek little girl!" 

"Hey, you better watch who you're taking to!" Himura growled. 

"Oh, what are you going to do about it, kid? Go ahead and protect your damsel in distress for now, but I'm not going to go easy on her when our duel takes place! Do you hear me!?" 

Jeri gets up from the ground and glares over at Kaiba. She was definitely not showing any signs of fear as she stepped in front of the Duelist champion. 

"What are you going to do, little girl? Cry?" 

In response to this, Jeri swings her hand forward and delivers a painful slap across Kaiba's face. Everyone, including Yugi and Himura, were stunned beyond belief. Nobody ahs ever stood up to Kaiba and actually delivered a physical force against him. This was not the same Jeri that Takato used to have a crush on. 

"I'm sick of your arrogant attitude! All I ask from you is an honorable duel! And I wouldn't be too quick to underestimate me. I've had Yugi and Himura teaching me. Who knows? There just might be room for an upset." 

With that said, Jeri calmly walks while and rubs her throbbing hand. 

"You go, girl!" Rika, Tea, Felinismon and Mai exclaimed in unison. 

"Wow… Whoa! Did I just see Jeri do the impossible?!" Joey stuttered. "Not even Serenity would have done that!" 

"I knew Jeri had guts, but this…? I'm stunned," Himura said. 

"What? You ought to be proud of your girl, Himura," Inumon teased. 

"What?! She isn't my girl! She's only a friend!" 

Rather than sulking, Seto Kaiba merely grinned and chuckled. This was exactly what he was hoping for. He didn't want a meek and scared opponent, but a confident and daring one. 

"Good and here I thought you were weak. But that doesn't mean that it will ensure you victory. We'll settle this in our duel." 

Jeri turns away from the arrogant duelist and rubs her hand. 

"You see? You took my advice well," Rika said. "You're standing up for yourself." 

"I guess I am…" 

Back at the battle ring, Pharaohmon had informed Lillymon to put up another tournament bracket on the big screen. This one was for the battle tournament. 

Looking on from the other side of the area were Omegamon and the legendary warriors. They were anxious to know whom they will be facing. 

The Spirit Detectives stood out amongst the crowd to study the screen with the set of matches prepared. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune also looked over towards the screen. 

"Now, I've just been handed a note that the first round matches for the battle tournament will be determined under battle royal rules. Now, let's take a look at the battle royals prepared for our first round… In the first bracket we have Felinismon, Dark Gabumon, Wardevidramon and an fourth competitor to be announced. Next, we have Kurama, Brimstone, Fairymon, and Ranamon! Next, we have Lady Devimon, Kuzuhamon, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune! Then, we have Renamon, Blitzmon, Ice Devimon, and Marine Devimon! Next, we have Pharaohmon, Agunimon, Beelzebumon and Anubimon! Next, we have Basilikmon, Inumon, Chakkoumon and Terriermon! Then, we have Loweemon, Duksmon, Piedmon and Wolfmon! Finally, we have Guilmon, Yusuke Urameshi, Demon and Machinedramon!" 

Down on the other side, the legendary warriors were pleased with the announcement. Yet, Loweemon was shocked beyond belief. He would now have to deal with a ghost of his past, Duskmon. 

"Loweemon. Don't worry about this. I'll be in that match, too," Wolfmon assured his brother. "Pharaohmon can bring up ghosts from our past, but it doesn't make a difference." 

"Thanks, Kouji…" 

"Well, girlie. Looks like we'll be the same match," Ranamon said. 

"Let the best gal win," Fairymon replied. 

The surprise roster of matches just announced also stunned the Tamers' digimon. Renamon had just overheard Icedevimon being involved in a match. She was ready to take him apart and send him into oblivion for good. However, much more surprising, Anubimon's name was announced in the match involving Pharaohmon. 

"I can't believe Anubimon is in the match with Pharaohmon!" Guilmon said. "I hope he knows what he's doing." 

"Plus, I get my chance to avenge Kotori and Seadramon. I get my hands on that snake bastard, Basilikmon," growled Inumon. 

"But I wonder who his Yusuke and Kurama are?" Henry wondered. 

"They're those human teens who have been coming to our aid," said Takato. "Rika and I ran into that Yusuke when we were dealing one of Pharaohmon's minions." 

"I see. We'll just have to see what they're made of," Yugi said. "These are some awesome selection of matches." 

"According to Pharaohmon's request, he has informed me that the first round matches will involve both a Duel Monsters and battle tournament match simultaneously. After the first round matches are done, an announcement will later be named for how the rest of the matches will be played out. On a more serious note…" Lillymon continued on. "Pharaohmon has created a new rule for the Duel Monsters tournament. If anyone of you duelists has fusion monsters, then listen up. Fusion monsters will be allowed on the turn they are summoned! Repeat, the fusion monsters are allowed to attack on the turn they are summoned! I don't think I have to repeat myself!" 

"That's not really a new rule per say," Tristan said. 

"Wow, you're persistent. Aren't you?" Tea replied. 

"So a battle match and a Duel Monsters match takes place at the same time?" Mokuba asked. "Well, that ought to make the tournament go along faster." 

"This is going to be one heck of a tournament! I can't wait!" Joey exclaimed. 

"Ready to lose, right?" Kaiba snickered. 

"Jeri! Let me switch places with you! I want a shot at that punk!" 

"Hey, it looks like they're ready to go with the matches," Takato said. 

As Pharaohmon leaves the center of the ring, he leaves Etemon and Lillymon to continue their jobs. The crowd booed the demon out from the stage. Pharaohmon disappears through the entrance doorway. 

"Now that we have everything cleared up for the tournament. Let's get this show on the road! As a treat for all of you, we have announced a last minute exhibition match to get you guys warmed up!" Lillymon announced. "Etemon! We'll leave this to you! Let's get this show on the road!" 

Etemon tosses his microphone in the air and catches it with one hand. The theme to _Sonic Spinball_ erupts through the speakers as the entranceway opened up. Skull Satanmon emerged with a cheeseburger in one hand. He walks across and consumes the burger in one gulp. The crowd was booing the hell out of Skull Satanmon. The skeleton digimon held up his staff and embraced the shower of boos. 

"Yeah! You know you love me!" 

"As you can tell, the crowd here not approving of Skull Satanmon. Geez, these handpicks of Pharaohmon aren't going to get any positive receptions as we can tell," Lillymon commentated. 

As Skull Satanmon entered the ring, he grabs out another cheeseburger from the bag and swallows it whole. 

"Yuck! Chew your food, you pig!" Lillymon screamed. 

"So, tell me. Is this guy really affiliated with Pharaohmon?" Rika asked. 

"Definitely. He maybe an idiot, but he is affiliated with that monster," replied Takato. "Let's hope someone kicks this guy's butt around the ring!" 

"And his opponent…" Etemon announced. "Arbormon! Can I get an Arbormon out here?!" 

Emerging out from the crowd, Arbormon punches out every official have tried to restrain him. The legendary warriors cheered their comrade on. 

"That's the way I like it!" Agunimon calls out. "No respect for authority!" 

"Kick his butt, Arbormon!" Ranamon cheered for her teammate. 

Arbormon enters the ring and screams out in frustration. 

"Well, obviously, Arbormon's been taking those caffeine pills! Let's just see if that will ensure him a victory against that cheeseburger-eating Arbormon! Etemon! It's your call!" 

"All right! Let the exhibition match begin!" Etemon calls out. 

Just as Skull Satanmon reaches out for his staff, Arbormon charges forward and delivered a devastating clothesline to knock the virus digimon off his feet. Skull Satanmon sits up but reels back from an array of fists delivered by Arbormon. The warrior of wood grabs Skull Satanmon and sends him flying up with an uppercut. The sheer power of Arbormon sends Skull Satanmon soaring towards the arena's ceiling. 

"Wow! You can tell that Arbormon's not been having a swell day! He's already dominating from the start of this match-up! I wouldn't want to be Skull Satanmon right now!" 

Arbormon sidesteps out of the way as Skull Satanmon plummeted towards the ground. Etemon moves out of the ring and peers over to find Skull Satanmon laid out. 

"Pfft, I wanted some competition, but this dumb ass sure didn't make me sweat. Not worth my time," Arbormon muttered. 

"Hold… on… I'm not… done yet…" 

Arbormon turns around to find Skull Satanmon rising to his feet slowly. The warrior of wood sighs in disappointment and phases out in front of his opponent. 

"Give me your best shot… boy…" 

"Gladly…" 

He gives Skull Satanmon the double 'bird' before unleashing his next attack. Arbormon throws out a fist and sends Skull Satanmon flying backwards into an arena wall. Etemon looks across to find Skull Satanmon lying sprawled underneath a pile of rubble and with cheeseburgers stuck in his mouth. 

"I'll start the count! One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" 

"For those of you competing in battle matches, here's a piece of advice! Don't eat for at least one hour before matches or you'll be in the same condition as our good friend, Skull Satanmon here." 

"Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" 

Etemon runs over and raises Arbormon's hand in victory. 

"The winner by knockout, Arbormon!" 

Arbormon quickly grabs Etemon's microphone and begins a small rant towards everyone in the arena. 

"Isn't there anyone who is not a complete moron like this punk I've just knocked the hell out?! This is not over! I will find myself a suitable opponent before this tournament is over!" 

The warrior of wood tosses the microphone down and steps out of the ring. He gestures over to Etemon and threatens him. 

"Well, what a potty mouth! I sure wouldn't want to invite him to my party! There you have it! Exhibition match over! We're now set to begin the first bouts of both respective tournaments! Arena crew! Set the Duel Monsters ring down from the ceiling!" 

As soon as Lillymon finished, another ring was lowered from the top of the arena and set down away from the battle arena. To ensure that no one from the battle matches interfere in the duels, a dome structure is set over to prevent outsiders from interfering. 

"Whoa! They're starting already?!" Jeri asked. 

"Yeah. Pharaohmon definitely doesn't want to wait any longer," Takato replied. "I'm ready to go!" 

"Some officials have brought over a lottery basket and we will draw to determine which first will first commence for the Duel Monsters tournament," Lillymon said. "If I may…" 

The fairy plant digimon steps over and rolls the lottery basket with a handle to mix up the lottery draws. After a few seconds of rolling, Lillymon reaches inside the basket and pulls out a piece of paper. She unfolds it and reads through to announce the first match to take place for the Duel Monsters tournament. 

"The first match to take place for the Duel Monsters will be Yugi Muto against Bakura!" 

Yugi reaches down into his card deck and sets them up through his Duel Disk. He walks away from his friends to head down to find the direction leading into the arena floor. 

"Yugi! Good luck!" Tea calls out. 

"We're right behind you, pal! Take care of Bakura and we'll handle the rest!" Joey exclaimed. 

"Kick some butt out there, Yugi!" Takato said. 

"Now, the match I just drew for the battle tournament through the lotter drawing is… Renamon vs. Blitzmon vs. Ice Devimon vs. Marine Devimon!" 

"Renamon. Go get 'em," Rika said. "We'll be right there to support you and Yugi." 

"I have this thing in the bag, Rika," Renamon replied. 

Now accompanying Yugi down into the arena floor was Renamon. Elsewhere, Blitzmon gives a thumbs up to his fellow warriors and flies out towards the arena floor. 

Neemon and Bokomon were seen cheering on Blitzmon from the crowd despite the warrior not able to spot them. 

"Go, Junpei! You can do it!" Bokomon calls out. 

"Kick some booty!" hollered Neemon. 

Deep within the dark corners of the arena, Yami Bakura cackles with Ice Devimon and Marine Devimon accompanying him. Skull Satanmon slowly makes his way towards the entranceway with his cheeseburgers. Marine Devimon makes eye contact with Skull Satanmon and nods his head in shame. 

"Pharaohmon's been embarrassed by you, Skull Satanmon. If I were you, I wouldn't dare show my face." 

"Uh… All I care about are my cheeseburgers… Dang, that Arbormon was cheap… At least, those pretty nurses will treat me for the time being. Heh. Heh." 

Yami Bakura enters the Duel ring while awaiting the arrival of Yugi. Blitzmon lands in the ring while Marine Devimon and Ice Devimon chuckle deeply. 

Finally emerging out through the entranceway were Renamon and Yami Yugi. They were determined and ready to kick off the start of the official tournament games. 

The first round matches are now ready and set to go! Yugi and Bakura will compete! Will Bakura avenge his loss to Yugi from Battle City? Can both Blitzmon and Renamon overcome their adversaries? Will the Sailor Senshi find the river valley in time? Let the Shadow Tournament officially begin! 

**Structure of the Duel and Battle Tournaments **

Duel Tournament Matches (In Order) 

Rika Nonaka vs. Ryo Akiyama  
Takato Matsuda vs. Duke Devilin  
Nemesis vs. Himura  
Yugi Muto vs. Bakura  
Joey Wheeler vs. Kazu  
Mai Valentine vs. Henry Wong  
Kenta vs. Lance  
Seto Kaiba vs. Jeri Katou 

**Battle Tournament Matches (Battle Royal Elimination rules. The last two remaining will advance and be placed into separate matches to be announced for the next round)**

Felinismon vs. Dark Gabumon vs. Wardevidramon vs. Opponent to be named  
Kurama vs. Brimstone vs. Fairymon vs. Ranamon  
Lady Devimon vs. Kuzuhamon vs. Sailor Uranus vs. Sailor Neptune  
Renamon vs. Blitzmon vs. Ice Devimon vs. Marine Devimon  
Pharaohmon vs. Agunimon vs. Beelzebumon vs. Anubimon  
Basilikmon vs. Inumon vs. Chakkoumon vs. Terriermon  
Loweemon vs. Duskmon vs. Piedmon vs. Wolfmon  
Guilmon vs. Yusuke Urameshi vs. Demon vs. Machinedramon 

**PREVIEW**

Renamon: Hello, it is I, Renamon. Blitzmon and I have our match with Ice Devimon and Marine Devimon. Only two of us can be qualified to advance into the next tournament matches to be announced soon. Even if Blitzmon and I win, that won't necessarily mean we will have to face each other. We could face the winners of the other battle royals. Icedevimon! I've beaten you once and I can do it again! 

Blitzmon: Geez, this isn't going to be easy! It's time! You boys are in for a surprise! Fusion Evolution! 

Renamon: Renamon mega shinka!! 

Anubimon & Omegamon: At last, now they will put the results of their training to the test. 

Yugi: Bakura! Let's this be our final duel once and for all! 

Bakura: Yes and this time, I'll be sure to sentence you to eternal damnation after I win your puzzle! 

Yugi: I beg to differ. 

Kaiba: The next chapter is entitled: 

**Renamon and Blitzmon, Evolve! The Final Testament of Yamis!**

Joey: You don't want to miss out on these matches! This will jumpstart the entire tournament! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Kanius: Yes, the tournament has finally commenced! It's been nearly a whole year, but we've come down to the actual event. The wait has been worth it and I hope you guys will enjoy this. It will be my first tournament-based fic… Hopefully it will meet your expectations. 

Coral: If you want, you place your bets and pick your winners for each match for the time being. 

Kanius: Before I go, I'd like to thank everyone for supporting this fic. I'd like to thank Lazer Wulf. He's the one who helped me organize the set of matches for both tournaments. He will help me write out the duels. So you can thank him for at least helping me with this tournament. Lazerwulf, you're the best! I'd also like to thank Youko and her cousin for lending me support. This tournament will be dedicated to all my loyal readers. One more thing before I go… Let the Shadow Tournament begin! Peace out, everyone! 


	26. Renamon and Blitzmon, Evolve! The Final ...

As you can see, the tournament is well underway. The first matches are well set to begin. Will Yami Yugi overcome the sadistic spirit of the Millennium Ring, or will the evil spirit avenge his loss at Battle City? Plus, we finally get a chance to see Blitzmon show off his new fusion evolution form. 

Before I move on with the story, I'd like to thank LazerWulf for writing out the duels for him, especially this one with Bakura and Yugi. All credit to the duels goes to LazerWulf. He's even helped me out with the organization of the battle matches. So you guys can thank him for that. 

Will he and Renamon overcome Ice Devimon and Marine Devimon? Well, you're just going to have to find out! Damn, I'm sounding like that announcer dude. All right, that's enough out of me! Enjoy the matches! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**Renamon and Blitzmon, Evolve! The Final Testament of Yamis!**

**Center stage of Phoenix Stadium: Site of the Shadow Tournament**

The massive crowds within the Phoenix Stadium were on their feet for the start of the dual tournaments. Etemon was standing in the middle of the battle ring while trying to get the fans to mellow out. 

"It's that time, ladies and gentlemon!" Lillymon announced. "The start of the Shadow Tournament is well underway! Remember, the concession stands are still open and plenty of grub for those empty stomachs! Let's get this show on the road!" 

Etemon stepped on over to the Dueling Ring and waits for the dome to shield it over. The monkey digimon steps forward and presses a button at the edge of the dome. Suddenly, just within the dome, a bright light interior was engulfing the Dueling ring within the dome. 

"Take a look at the dueling ring! Our beloved official, Etemon, has now just activated a virtual dueling simulator. This was designed to allow the duelists to concentrate on their dueling match while the battle matches that commence do not distract them. This was simply a brilliant idea by the tournament committee. Now, the moment you've been waiting for! Ladies and gentlemen! Put your hands together and welcome three of Pharaohmon's many associates: Bakura, Marine Devimon and Ice Devimon!" 

As soon as their names were announced, a thunderous course of jeers were being directed to the three. Etemon looks ahead and finds the trio walking out from the entranceway. 

Yami Bakura cackles with Ice Devimon and Marine Devimon accompanying him. Skull Satanmon slowly makes his way towards the entranceway with his cheeseburgers. Marine Devimon makes eye contact with Skull Satanmon and nods his head in shame. 

"Pharaohmon's been embarrassed by you, Skull Satanmon. If I were you, I wouldn't dare show my face." 

"Uh… All I care about are my cheeseburgers… Dang, that Arbormon was cheap… At least, those pretty nurses will treat me for the time being. Heh. Heh." 

Yami Bakura enters the Duel ring while awaiting the arrival of Yugi. Blitzmon lands in the ring while Marine Devimon and Ice Devimon chuckle deeply. 

The Tamers and Duelists were looking on with great anticipation for their teammates emerging out from the entranceway. Rika and Tea were amongst those looking on very closely. 

"Get out of the ring you losers!" Kazu calls out. 

"Yeah! You losers!" Guardromon repeated. 

"You really think Renamon will stand a chance with those two?" Tristan wondered. 

"She'll do just fine with these two jokers. If Arbormon took care of that idiot by himself, then Renamon should have no problem," Rika assured the group. "Then again, we don't know what this Blitzmon is capable of. He's human after all." 

"Hopefully she goes easy on him," said Jeri. 

"It'd be best if Renamon and Blitzmon team up to take those two clowns first," Inumon gave his strategy for the battle match. 

"I agree," replied Himura. "But this Bakura looks like a handful for Yugi." 

"Don't worry about Yug. He's already dueled against him twice and beaten Bakura with no problem," Joey stated. "He'll win again." 

"I hope so. C'mon, Yugi," Tea said. 

"Well, Yugi. It all comes down to another tournament," Seto muttered. "This shouldn't be too difficult for you, but I wouldn't be so confident yet. You still have me to worry about." 

Etemon looks out towards the entranceway to notice two figures emerging out through the entranceway. The crowds were quickly buzzing and erupted in cheers. Lillymon quickly pointed them out. 

"Allow me to introduce their opponents! Dueling against Yami Bakura and with weird hairdo, Yugi Muto! Accompanying him is that beautiful yet deadly, Renamon! Give it up for these two!" 

Finally emerging out through the entranceway were Renamon and Yami Yugi. They were determined and ready to kick off the start of the official tournament games. 

Yugi enters the dueling dome and looks across to see Bakura waiting patiently. It's been quite a while since these two have dueled. Yugi holds two straight victories over Bakura in the past and looks to make it 3-0. 

Renamon steps forward into the battle ring while facing off with the Devimon duo. Looking at the two virus digimon, she came to realize that Ice Devimon was back from the grave beyond. This was the same Ice Devimon who kidnapped Rika and was desperate to become her partner. However, that did not come to pass. This was his opportunity to rid himself of the beautiful vixen and take Rika as his own. Renamon, on the other hand, wanted revenge for being humiliated by the ice demon. 

Marine Devimon shared no past conflict with Renamon. This was his chance to make up for Skull Satanmon's humiliating loss to Arbormon. He would get that chance as the fourth competitor made his way to the ring. 

The three digimon looks across to see Blitzmon gliding down into the center of the ring. The thunder warrior takes a final glance at his teammates, who were standing up within the audience stands. 

"Go get him, Junpei!" Chakkoumon cheered. 

"Knock them dead!" Fairymon exclaimed. 

"Remember to go all out, Junpei! You still have your secret weapon at your disposal!" Agunimon calls out to the beetle. 

Blitzmon gives his teammates a thumbs-up and takes a glance at his three opponents. He noticed Renamon and quickly realized that this was the same vulpine that he saw with Rika. 

_"Ok, the wisest choice would be to go for one of those two ugly creeps. As far as I'm concerned, Renamon and I are the ones who will need to watch each other's backs. Eliminate those two punks and we're both qualified to enter the tournament brackets. I just hope my secret weapon is enough…"_

"Take your places everyone!" Etemon calls out. "Just give me a little time to get the duelists ready." 

With that said, Etemon races over towards the duelist dome and peers through to find the duelists facing off. He had just remembered another new rule bestowed by Pharaohmon himself. 

"Yugi Muto! Hold it right there!" Etemon calls out to the champion duelist. 

"Yes? What is it?" 

"By the order of Pharaohmon, the God Card thingies have been deemed illegal in these duels. If you use them in any way, it will violate the rules and automatically result in a disqualification!" 

"Is that so? Very well then, I won't use them." 

"Hey, these were new rules just given to me. I don't have any control over it." 

"That's okay. I won't need them to defeat his minions." 

"Ok, now that's all settled. Bakura, you don't have anything illegal in your deck, do you?" 

"Of course not, you mortal! Now let us get started on our duel! I'm anxious to send Yugi into oblivion!" 

"Whoa! Mellow out! I'm just doing my job!" 

The monkey jumps out from the duel dome and waves his hand into a signal. This immediately brought Lillymon to attention. 

"We're now set to start the matches! Now, let us tell you the rules to the battle royal matches. The four competitors will battle it out with no time limits! You must eliminate your opponent by knockout, a count out or, Goddramon forbid, a death! The last two remaining in the ring will be deemed the co-winners and be qualified for the 16-person tournament. The 16 winners will then be placed into a draw lottery to make up the tournament brackets." 

"Whoa! Did she really mean that?!" Blitzmon freaked out. "I didn't know death was going to be involved!" 

"Take it easy," Renamon said. "You will not die. That I can guarantee." 

"Let's just hope you're right!" 

"Hey, beetle boy! Just for Skull Satanmon's humiliating loss to your friend, I'm going to have you for lunch!" 

"No way! Besides, beetles taste terrible!" 

"Onto the rules of the duel matches!" Lillymon continued on. "Each duelist will start with 8000 life points. All cards, excluding immortal or God cards, are deemed legal! Use every strategy you can muster! The duel will continue until one person's life points reaches zero and that person will be eliminated! As a way to keep the duelists away from the battle rings, we've constructed a battle dome with a virtual reality simulator installed to transport the duelists to another section of the Digital World. You can thank the good committee for this and their successful charities for constructing such a device. The duelist dome will now be raised to the ceiling and the duelists will then be prepared to start their official duel." 

"Yikes! You mean we're dueling up in the ceiling?!" Joey cried out. 

"Take it easy, Joey," Mai said. "As that flower girl said, we're being transported into another part of this whacked out place." 

"Oh, that's a relief." 

"But I wouldn't be sighing any relief for now," Tea said. "What if Bakura unleashes another one of those creepy Shadow Games?" 

"That sounds pretty scary," Dark Gabumon said. 

"They are scary. We've had our fair share of them before," Duke said. "I definitely don't relive those moments again." 

"Look! They're getting started!" Rika said. "C'mon, Renamon!" 

"Go, my Renamon! Go!" Inumon cheered. 

"Take it to him, Yugi!" Joey exclaimed. 

Etemon raised his thumb up to give the signal to raise the duelist dome. The doors within the dome close tightly and the structure is slowly being risen up towards the arena's ceiling platform. The audience looks up as the dome structure was being raised. Inside, Yami Yugi and Bakura's eyes remained locked onto one another. 

"It's been a while since we've dueled, Yugi. I just hope you've had enough time to sharpen those dueling skills of yours. You and your petty friends had one week to prepare." 

"I can ensure you that I've been preparing for this day. After I'm through with you, then I should have no problem securing a victory in this portion of the tournament." 

"Ha. You're going to have to defeat me in order to carry out that promise." 

"Try me." 

"The duel dome has been raised! Yugi and Bakura will now be transported into a different section of the digital world. Etemon has determined that they will be dueling in the Great Forest of the Gekomon Village!" 

Inside the dome, the two duelists saw themselves immediately being engulfed through a bright aura of light. They screamed out, as their bodies were immediately being digitized and sent into another area within the Digital World. 

"As soon as the duel ends, they will be transported back within the dome and the structure will be lowered down. But don't fret fans, the dueling match will be seen through the big screen. You can even get a glimpse of the duelists within the dome itself if you wish. Now, on with the battle match! Etemon, are the competitors ready to go?" 

"They're ready to get this started, Lillymon! We're set to go!" 

"Judging from the big screen, I'd say the duelists are ready to go! All right, I'm set to go!" 

"By the official authority of yours truly, let these first round matches begin! Let's be sure to see some brutality, folks! LET'S GET IT ON!" 

As soon as the official gong was rung, the battle match competitors stared off at one another and were ready to tear each other apart. Renamon steps forward and gives a head gesture to Blitzmon. Their first plan of action was to take out the two Devimons at once. 

**Digital World Section 43-2A. Gekomon Village**

The duelists found themselves outside of a small village. The villagers emerged out of their homes and revealed themselves to be Gekomon locals. Bakura cackled maniacally while setting up his duel disk. 

"Yugi! Pay attention, fool! For once I'm done with you, I will take your Millennium Puzzle!" 

"Haven't we already done this before? I've beaten you before and I'll do it again." 

"Ah, yes, but I have been anticipating for this for quite a while. I shall avenge my loss and take you down." 

"I see you're not seeking to take my Puzzle but, rather, to hand it over to Pharaohmon. Am I right?" 

"You'll soon find out. Now, what do you say we get this started? My patience is growing thin." 

"I can't argue with you." 

As soon as he said that, Yugi activates his dueling disk and places his cards into the device. The Gekomon locales gathered away from the duelists and cheered them on. 

Just before the duelists were ready to start their duel, a tiny reptile-like flower creature appeared from out of nowhere. It was a Floramon with a microphone in one hand. 

"Hello, fight fans! This is Julie Floramon to bring you coverage of the first duel match! Looks like it's about to start! Its Yugi vs. Bakura! Duelists! Set your duel disks! Ready…" 

Bakura and Yugi shuffled through their decks just before placing them through their duel disks. Both of their life points were now set to 8000 each. 

**Life Points  
_Yugi: 8000  
Bakura: 8000_**

"Set and begin!!" 

"DUEL!!" 

Both duelists start off the duel by drawing out five cards from their deck. Yugi looks at his hand and observes a grin on his adversary's face. Floramon was standing across from the showdown with her microphone in hand. 

"Ok, you boys can get started already." 

"First of all, let's raise the stakes even higher! Why don't we handle this duel through another shadow game?!" Bakura cackled. 

"Damn… I knew it would come down to this…" 

Suddenly, the duelists found themselves captured within a dark cloud of ancient, cryptic shadow magic. This was the result of Bakura's Millennium Ring. Now, the stakes would be even higher and the duel would take a turn for the worse. Though, Yugi's had his fair share of shadow games, and this wasn't the first time he and Bakura dueled in one. 

"Hey! What just happened?! Where did that fog come from?!" Floramon whined. "Now we can't even see the duel! We need more camera crew here! I can't even call the match if I can't see the duel! Lillymon! Get some more camera crew here pronto!" 

Yugi found himself trapped inside the dark fog barrier while Bakura cackled madly. 

"So, are you ready, Pharaoh?! Ready to meet death's doors?!" 

"I'll begin this duel," Yugi said. "Now, I draw out this card! Gemini Elf! Attack mode!" 

Appearing before Yugi were two female elves. These two elves are known to attack and defend one another. 

**Gemini Elf  
1900/900/4 Star**

"That ends my turn! Make your move!" 

"Gladly…" 

As soon as Bakura drew out his card, Yugi looks on in shock as Bakura drew out the **Dark Hole** card. This spelled bad news for Yugi's monster. The Dark Hole emerges out from the ground and literally sucks the elves into the vortex hole. 

"My elves!" 

"You didn't see that coming, did you Pharaoh?! Now, my turn isn't over just yet! With your monster gone, I can summon this! Bistro Butcher!" 

Bakura brings forth a blue goblin wearing a chef's hat. It has a hook for one hand and a giant kitchen knife in the other. 

**Bistro Butcher  
1800/1000/4 star**

"Now, my Bistro Butcher! Since his monster is gone and he has nothing on his field, attack his life points directly!" 

The Bistro Butcher followed Bakura's command and charges forward. Yugi braced himself for the worst as the goblin slashes Yami Yugi across his chest. He felt a painful lash across his chest and noticed his coat ripped away. Yes, the monster's attacks were real and would cause damage. Since this was now a shadow game, Yugi would have to endure the worst to come. 

"How does that feel, Pharaoh? There's plenty more of that where it came from. Next time, I'll be sure to draw first blood." 

The result of Bistro's attack subtracted 1800 of Yugi's life points, which lowered it down to 6200. 

**Yugi  
Life points: 6200**

_"Luckily, this is good for me,"_ Yugi thought. _"When Bistro attacked me, I get to draw two more cards from my hand."_

"Now I'll set a card facedown. That ends my turn," Bakura said. 

"All right then! My move!" 

As soon as Yugi draws another card into his hand, he looks through his hand and pulls out one card. He quickly activates a card known as **Heavy Storm**. 

"I activate my Heavy Storm! This will destroy whatever you have on the field!" 

As soon as the windy storm passes through Bakura's side, his facedown card was immediately revealed and destroyed. Normally, it would have destroyed the card for good. However, Bakura had baited Yugi into his trap. 

"You fool! You've just activated my Black Pendant card!" 

"What does that do?!" 

"Haven't you been doing your homework, Yugi? The Black Pendant's effect is this. When sent from field to the graveyard, it automatically inflicts 500 damage to your life points! You lose more! You should have known I would be hiding a trap!" 

Yugi's life points was now subtracted away and reduced to 5700. 

**Yugi  
Life points: 5700**

"My turn isn't over yet, Bakura. Now I'll set a card facedown in defense mode! This ends my turn!" 

_"Hmmm, he just hid a facedown card in defense mode? It's most likely a monster. Perhaps an effect monster, Yugi? I'm onto your little scheme,"_ Bakura thought. "It's my turn to go." 

As Bakura drew one more card into his hand, he observes his hand and studies them for a moment. There was one card that caught his eye. Bakura quickly draws it out. 

"I summon my Wall of Illusion! Attack mode!" 

Summoned before the evil spirit was a wall structure with a female face embedded on the front. 

**Wall of Illusion  
1000/1800/4 star**

"Now attack Yugi's facedown defense monster!" 

The Wall of Illusion takes off towards Yugi's side of the field and attacks the facedown monster. It's revealed to be the Magician of Faith! She's a purple-haired woman in blue robes with a staff that has a crescent moon atop of it. 

**Magician of Faith  
300/400/1 star**

This was Tea's favorite card and another one of Yugi's useful monsters. Yugi watched in horror, as the Magician of Faith was shattered away into data. Luckily, the Wall of Illusion only attacked the Magician in its defense position. Yugi did not lose any life points because of this. And there was more good news... 

"By the effect of my Magician of Faith, I can take one magic card in my Graveyard and add it to my hand. So I'll be taking my Heavy Storm back." 

"Oh, but that's not all, Pharaoh! Bistro Butcher! Attack him again and take away more of his life points!" 

The goblin charges forward and immediately slashes across Yugi's left arm. The pharaoh fell to his knees as he saw a drop of blood emerge from a deep cut on his arm. This shadow game was turning ugly with every minute that passes. This subtracts 1800 life points from Yugi and reduces it to 3900. 

**Yugi  
Life points: 3900 **

Bakura  
Life points: 8000 

_"A few more attacks me like this and I'll be sunk,"_ little Yugi spoke through to his Yami. _"On the other hand, Bistro's attack allows me to draw out two more cards."_

"Is that blood I see there, Pharaoh? Ha! That is exactly what I wanted to see! I told you I'd draw first blood. Look at you now. Without your god cards, you won't be able to sneak away with a victory. You were only lucky in our last duel. Now bow before your new master and I'll enjoy ever last minute of your anguish." 

Yugi lifted his head in defiance and stands up despite the pain in his arm. 

"This duel isn't over yet, Bakura. I know the real Bakura is in there and I will save him!" 

"You're too late. I've taken completely over of the poor lad. Why don't you make it easier and surrender your puzzle?" 

"Never… You'll have to defeat me to take my item." 

"So be it. You're just prolonging your agony. Then again, I'll enjoy watching you squirm." 

_"Yami. We've got to make a comeback and fast! If he continues attacking us like this, we're knocked out of the tournament and Pharaohmon will have my puzzle!"_

**Phoenix Arena**

The crowds were now looking on through the giant screen. They had just seen Bakura inflicting heavy damage on Yugi. Lillymon was able to send extra camera crew to be transported to the duel site to take a closer view of the events. 

"Wow! I mean, just look at that brutality!" Lillymon announced. "Seeing that Yugi kid suffer just makes my skin crawl!" 

"No! Yugi!" Tea cries out. 

"He's getting massacred out there! Damn!" Joey cursed. 

_"Well… Well… Looks like Yugi is just getting used to dueling without his precious god cards. Yugi Muto. What will you do now?"_ Seto Kaiba wondered. 

"Seto? You think Yugi's going to pull through?" Mokuba asked. 

"As far as I can tell… If Bakura maintains the offense, then Yugi will fall." 

"Some support you are!" Takato snapped. "C'mon, Yugi!" 

"Renamon and that Blitzmon are handling their fight well," Felinismon said. 

"Renamon's already digivolved to Kyuubimon and she's still not managed to inflict damage on that ice freak," Rika growled. "C'mon!" 

"Go, Renamon! You can do it!" Inumon cheered on. 

Back at the battle ring, the four-way battle royale was just getting heated up. Kyuubimon and Blitzmon were maintaining their ground against the ferocity of the Devimons. 

Ice Devimon takes off into the air and shoots out a barrage of icicles through his wings. 

"Avalanche Claw!!" 

The vulpine runs across the ring to avoid the sharp icicles. Each one penetrated through the ring and followed up with a trail leading towards Kyuubimon. Blitzmon leaps up into the air and slams a fist coated with electricity against Marine Devimon's head. 

"Is that the best you've got, weakling?!" Marine Devimon taunted the warrior. 

"Not a chance! Thunder Fist!" 

The Thunder warrior slams a single fist through the ring and mounts an electrical blast through the ring. The electric trail leads towards Marine Devimon and electrocutes him. 

"Ha! How did you like that one, big guy?!" 

Looking on from one of the skyboxes were Anubimon and Seadramon. They had kept an eye on Kyuubimon's progress. 

"Lord Anubimon. Why hasn't Renamon just mega digivolve? Once she does, she'll clear the ring with those two demons." 

"She's merely testing them out until the right opportunity presents itself. As you can see, Blitzmon has offered Renamon some assistance. Remember, two winners will be decided in these battle royales. Let's hope these two eliminate Ice Devimon and Marine Devimon." 

Back into the ringside, Etemon steers clear away from the action and stands with Lillymon. 

Ice Devimon flies across the ring and snatches Kyuubimon by the throat. Just as the ice demon was close to choking her out, Kyuubimon saw an opening and pushes her hind legs forward to toss Ice Devimon into the air. Kyuubimon lands down and pounces upwards to unleash one of her patented attacks. 

"Dragon Wheel!!" 

Kyuubimon spun herself into a circle of flames. She then transforms those flames into a dragon-shaped head. That attack is immediately directed towards Ice Devimon. 

"I've got him!" 

"Not so fast…" 

Ice Devimon quickly phases out of the flame's direction and flies down towards Kyuubimon. However, it was Ice Devimon who missed his opportunity. Kyuubimon had phased away to throw Ice Devimon off guard. 

"What?! Where did she go?!" 

"Up here, Frosty!" 

Ice Devimon turns around to hear out the voice of Kyuubimon and finds her engulfed in a blue sphere. She was preparing to digivolve straight into her ultimate form. 

"Kyuubimon shinka!!" 

Now in place of Kyuubimon was the Tao master... 

"Taomon!!" 

Ice Devimon looks above at Taomon and started to admire her beauty. He licks his lips and flies up to face off with the ultimate. 

"Renamon. Look at how beautiful you've become. Is this your way of telling me that you're Rika's partner? Is this the result of your bondage with that human girl?" 

"I've become appreciative of that girl. She and I have become more than just partners. We're friends and friendship is nothing you can even comprehend." 

"Such blasphemy! You don't need friendship to get stronger! Ever since my demise, I was granted a second opportunity by Pharaohmon to get my retribution on you and those Tamer brats. I've destroyed and uploaded many digimon during the week of preparation. My power has grown to the level of an ultimate! Now that you've become an ultimate, I want you to prove yourself to me!" 

"Very well…" 

Taomon takes off across the stadium as the audience looked on in awe. Following out the Tao master was Ice Devimon. The ice demon directed ice beams through his eyes. Each shot missed Taomon and nailed several members of the audience. 

"Hey! That bum can't even shoot right! He'll turn all of us into snow cones!" a Gazimon screamed out. 

"Hold still, you wench!!" 

Taomon takes off around the stadium while Ice Devimon continued to fire away more shots. Back at the ring, Blitzmon leaped away from Marine Devimon's poisonous ink. 

"Now that's not what I call hygienic! I'm not cleaning that crap up!" Lillymon said through her microphone. "Etemon. You're on cleanup duty after this match ends." 

"Like heck I'm not!!" 

Marine Devimon steps forward in the ring and swings his squid tentacles at Blitzmon. The Thunder warrior avoided each swing and jumped over them as if they were jump ropes. 

"Hey, you better keep this up! This is pretty good exercise!" Blitzmon laughed. 

"You dare make a clown out of me!" 

"You bet I am, ugly!" 

The Legendary Warriors were cheering on madly. Omegamon was the only one who remained serious. 

"All right, Junpei!" Chakkoumon cheered. 

"He ought to quit playing around with that cretin," Mercuremon said. 

"I agree. Hey, Junpei! This isn't the time to be playing and acting like a complete idiot!" Agunimon calls out. 

"I wonder where Arbormon is? He hasn't been back for quite a while," Ranamon wondered. 

"Oh, he's probably beating up every official at sight. Man, I'd hate to find out how many fines he has to pay," Grottomon replied. 

"Well, it's not coming out of our allowances!" Fairymon snapped. 

"Ugh! I really wish it were me in there! I would have finished that freak off already," Wolfmon said. 

_"I can't believe Pharaohmon would even bring Duskmon back. What can I do to stop him? Oh, Kouji. Thank goodness for you,"_ Loweemon said in thought. 

Blitzmon takes a leap backwards and nearly falls out of the ring. The marine demon takes another swing at Blitzmon but narrowly misses. The Thunder warrior leaps away to the other side at the last second, but was immediately caught off guard by Marine Devimon's second tentacle. The force of the tentacle slams against Blitzmon and sends him sliding across the ring. 

"Ha! Is that enough for you, boy?!" Marine Devimon laughed. 

"Not… yet… I'm just getting warmed up… Blitzmon! Slide evolution!" 

The warrior takes a stance as his body became engulfed into a coating of data. His form quickly changed into a bulkier form. He looked like a tank with three cannons. 

"Borgmon!!" 

"A nifty transformation there, but it still won't be enough! Take this!" 

Marine Devimon spits out another wad of his poisonous saliva, but he was unaware of Borgmon's capabilities. Borgmon's triple cannons charged up with electrical blasts and shoot them across at Marine Devimon. 

"Bolt of Thunder!!" 

The triple blasts combined into one enormous sphere and forcefully slammed against Marine Devimon. The force was strong enough to push the marine demon across the ring and laid flat on his back. 

"Blitzmon… Err, I mean Borgmon just laid out Marine Devimon! That squid is out like a light bulb! I'll take this count!" Etemon informs the audience. "One! Two! Three!" 

"Did you just see that?! That was just incredible! I don't think Marine Devimon is going to be getting up after that! He's squid food!" Lillymon announced. 

"Four! Five! Six! Se- Oh! The big guy is up again!" 

The demon lifted himself from the ring and steadies himself. The attack inflicted by Borgmon had caused Marine Devimon to become dazed temporarily. 

"Whew, that was a doozy. Hey, Borgmon! I've got to hand it to you! You nearly knocked the wind outta me!" 

"What… What is this guy made of?!" 

"You know. I often ask myself that same question, too." 

As soon as Marine Devimon lifted himself from the ground, Borgmon slowly backs away to come up with another battle strategy. He finally realized that it was time to unveil his secret 'weapon'. Omegamon had instructed not to resort to this 'weapon' unless absolutely necessary. In Borgmon's case, he had no other choice. 

"Well, here goes nothing!" 

With that said, Borgmon immediately powers down and de-transforms back into Junpei. The legendary warriors look on with worry and disbelief. 

"What?! Did he just forfeit his spot?!" Lillymon wondered. 

"No! I know what Junpei's up to!" Agunimon replied. 

"He's going for it," Omegamon said. "Junpei is actually going to resort to the fusion evolution." 

"This ought to catch Marine Devimon off his game," Wolfmon stated. 

"Ha! I guess you were just another slouch after all! I can't believe I wasted my precious time with you!" Marine Devimon hissed. 

"Why don't you just shut that ugly face of yours? I'm not forfeiting. I'm just about to bring forth your own demise." 

"Oh, that's funny kid! With your buddy, Taomon, being distracted by Ice Devimon, you're all mine!" 

"One thing you should never do is underestimate a kid with special abilities! Execute!! Fusion Evolution!!" 

"What?! Fusion evolution?! Marine Devimon exclaimed. 

"Oh, wow! This is it, peeps!" Lillymon announced. "The kid's calling forth for his A-Hybrid! Or so I'm told… What will he turn into next?!" 

"Go for it, Junpei! He's all yours!" Ranamon cheered on. 

As Junpei called upon his spirit, he was engulfed by a blanket of data and undergoing a metamorphosis into an entirely different form. His B-Hybrid and H-Hybrid were quickly infused with one another. He's entirely different from Blitzmon, yet his size was just about the same as Borgmon. His forehead was now equipped with a sharp, horn. He was now a cross between a beetle and a devastating war tank. A pair of six legs appeared from out of his body. His armor is dark blue with parts of his armor, including the horn, a silver fade. 

"Rhino Kabuterimon!!" 

The crowds were absolutely stunned by the sudden appearance of Rhino Kabuterimon. Not only was it sudden but also came exactly at the right moment. Marine Devimon didn't know what to make of it. 

"Oh gosh! Take a load of that!" Lillymon cried out. "Now this is what I'm talking about! Swerves! That is what makes this tournament so full of surprises!" 

"Whoa, this was unexpected," Etemon stated. "Oh, let's check out that ol' profile on the big screen on this fella." 

The big screen immediately brings up a profile screen with data on Rhino Kabuterimon. 

**Rhino Kabuterimon. Variable, Fusion Hybrid, Electric Element. Special techniques: Thunder Laser and Condenser Storm**

"It says here that his body can course electricity along the surface of his body. With Thunder Laser, Rhino Kabuterimon can use his horn to project an electrified beam of energy at distant targets. And with Condenser Storm, he can launch a ball of lightning at his enemies from the exhaust jets on his shoulders. This attack is remotely controlled. Whoa, a total package if you ask me." 

"A total package indeed! But I wonder if it will be of any use against Marine Devimon?" Lillymon said. "We'll just have to see!" 

Even Ice Devimon and Taomon stopped to look down at the ring center. Rhino Kabuterimon was a sight for all to witness. He strolls forward and positions himself to attack Marine Devimon head on. 

"Yeah! Now that's an A-Hybrid!" Chakkoumon cheers on. 

"Take it to him, Junpei! You have this match in the bag!" Agunimon exclaimed. 

"Yeah, that's good and all, but we still don't know if it's enough to eliminate Marine Devimon. Junpei has to stay serious," Wolfmon said. 

"You worry too much, Wolfmon. What could possibly go wrong?" Fairymon asked. 

"His ego will get the better of him," Mercuremon commented. 

"Yo! Check me out, weed breathe!" Rhino Kabuterimon boasted. "I bet you didn't see this coming!" 

"I've got to hand it to this kid. He clearly caught me off guard." 

"So, what do you say we finish this? You give me your best and I'll give you mine." 

"Heh. Fine… Whatever you want, kid. It's your funeral." 

Ice Devimon resumed his attacks on Taomon and attempts to brush her aside with an array of icicles. The Tao master maneuvered from the sharp objects and directed them towards the ceiling of the stadium 

"I have to draw these icicles away from the audience and direct an attack on Ice Devimon. He's clearly on my tail with this newly found speed." 

"What's the matter, Renamon? Am I still a little too much for you?! Let's turn this up a notch!" 

Ice Devimon homes in onto Taomon and catches up with her. 

"Yes! We're back to the action we've been craving for all day! With Taomon and Ice Devimon taking it to the skies, Rhino Kabuterimon and Marine Devimon will finally settle it! Ok, I've just been handed a note and we're going directly back to the duel with Yugi and Bakura! Julie Floramon! Take it away!" 

**Digital World Section 43-2A. Gekomon Village**

"Yes! We're back to live footage of the first duel match! Bakura has been on the offensive and doesn't plan on halting back his attacks. By the looks of things, Yugi is in a tight spot with no way out. It looks like the end for the duelist champion!" 

The Gekomon were cheering on from the far distance. Many were on Yugi's side and hoping for him to make a turnaround against his adversary, the spirit of the Millennium Ring. 

Within the shadow game barrier, Yami Yugi wrenched through the threshold of pain and ignored the injury on his arm. Bakura cackled like the madman he was. 

"The blood is on your hands, Yugi. Make your move." 

"Very well…" 

Yugi immediately draws another card onto his hand and observes his hand. He draws out one card and activates a card known as **Snatch Steal**. 

"I activate this! Snatch Steal!" 

"What? No! That allows you to take control of a monster on my side!" 

"That's right and I will use it to take you Bistro Butcher!" 

Bistro is quickly transferred onto Yugi's side of the field. Bakura wasn't at all pleased with this result. What he hated more than Yugi was Yugi taking control one of his precious monsters. 

"My turn doesn't end from there! I summon forth Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" 

Launching out from Yugi's duel disk was a horned lion. It was positioned in attack mode. 

**Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts  
1500/1200/4 star**

"All right! Bistro Butcher attack his Wall of Illusion!" 

Bistro follows his new master's orders and launches himself across the battlefield. He takes a swing of his kitchen knife and hacks the Wall of Illusion in half. The battle damage resulted in Bakura losing 800 of his 8000 life points. 

**Bakura  
Life points: 7200**

Because of Bistro's effect, Bakura was now forced to draw two cards directly. However, there was also an effect for Wall of Illusion. Since the Wall was attacked by Bistro, the goblin must be returned back to Bakura's hand. This also results in Snatch Steal being destroyed because the monster it was attached to (Bistro Butcher) was removed from the field. 

"If you thought my turn was over, think again! Now my Gazelle! Attack Bakura's life points directly!" 

Gazelle pounces forward and slashes at Bakura. He takes a devastating blow and is sent skidding back his side field. This resulted in Bakura losing 1500 of his life points. 

**Bakura  
Life points: 5700**

"Damn you, Yugi…" 

"I now set three cards facedown on the field. That ends my turn. Your move." 

_"More facedown cards?! He has to be desperate. That was pure luck on your part, Pharaoh. I would have kept on my offense and reduced your life points down to zero. Very well. You want to play? It's play then."_

Bakura draws a card and places it in his hand. He realized that Bistro was back in his hand and re-summonsed it. 

"Perfect! With your **Snatch Steal** gone, I have complete control of my monster again. Now, Bistro! Attack his Gazelle!" 

The Bistro Butcher takes off towards Gazelle and slashes the beast across its chest with his hook. Gazelle screams out and lies down on the ground with a deep slash across its magnificent form. 

"No! My Gazelle!" 

Yugi lost another 300 life points because of this attack. 

**Yugi  
Life points: 3600**

Because of Bistro's effect, Yugi was now forced to draw two cards from his deck and into his hand. 

"My turn ends, fool. Let's see what else you have in that pathetic deck of yours! Your Gods can't save you now!" 

"I won't need my Gods to crush you." 

"What happened the last time we dueled? You relied on Slifer to ensure your victory. Without him, Obelisk or Ra, you can't win. I'll eliminate you from this tournament and ensure Pharaohmon's victory. But the Puzzle will be mine." 

"I don't think so…" 

"It's such a shame. Now, make your move!" 

"I will… I activate my Fusion Sage!" 

As soon as he said that, Yugi holds out a card to reveal the **Fusion Sage**. 

"With this card, I can move a Polymerization card from my deck straight into my hand!" 

"What?! Polymerization?!" 

"That's right. Before I start I'll sacrifice both my Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon from my hand. I'll then proceed to use my Polymerization to fuse my two monsters together to summon my Gaia the Dragon Champion!" 

As he finishes the process, a knight in red-and-blue armor with a lance appeared on the back of a yellow dragon. The fused creature graciously appears above Yugi in face up attack position. 

**Gaia the Dragon Champion  
2600/2100/7 stars**

"But that's not all! I summon _another_ Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" 

Re-summoned back onto Yugi's side of the field was the Gazelle beast. 

"But I won't be using him to attack just yet! It will be my Gaia the Dragon Champion who goes on the offensive! Attack his Bistro!" 

The fused monster takes off towards Bakura's side of the field and stabs through Bistro. The lance was impaled through the goblin and resulted in him being reduced into data. This damage took off 800 points from Bakura's life points. 

**Bakura  
Life points: 4900**

"You may have taken away a fair share of my life points, but they are much higher than yours! I'm afraid that this won't save you now!" 

"Actually, my turn isn't over yet… I will activate one of my facedown cards to reveal De-Fusion!" 

"De-Fusion… Oh no! You wouldn't?! Not Gaia!" 

"That's right. You're quite persistent. I'll use my De-Fusion to automatically return my one fusion monster on the field to my fusion deck. Since both of my fusion-material monsters were sent to the graveyard, they can be special-summoned at this time." 

_"Why didn't I ever see this coming?! I've had this fool in my grasp! It can't end like this!"_

Yugi immediately special summons two monsters that were needed to create his Gaia the Dragon Champion. One turned out to be that same knight with the red-and-blue armor with a lance. However, the knight was riding atop of a purple horse. The other was the same yellow dragon. 

**Gaia the Fierce Knight  
2300/2100/7 stars **

Curse of Dragon  
2000/1500/5 stars 

Both monsters were already set face up in attack positions. Now joining Gazelle, the three monsters were ready for a melee attack on Bakura, who has no monsters or traps to protect him. 

"Without any monsters and traps to guard you, I'll send all three of my monsters to attack the rest of your life points! It's over for you! Your attempt to steal my puzzle was futile!" 

"Damn you, Yugi! This isn't over!" 

"I'm afraid it is! Now my monsters! Attack the rest of his life points!" 

With that said, the three monsters took off towards the other side to attack Bakura head on. Gaia stabs his lance through Bakura's chest and inflicts a deepening wound through his flesh. Gazelle slashes the evil spirit and the dragon polishes Bakura off with a fiery blast. Bakura took each devastating blow head on without any show of fear. In fact, he was seemingly enjoying the threshold. 

However, this dealt the final blow into Bakura's life points. The combined attacks subtracted 5800 out of Bakura's life points. They automatically dropped down to 0. 

"Bakura. Victory is mine…" 

"It can't be… You defeated me even without your Gods…" 

"Your mistake was your reliance on your sole Bistro Butcher. Those extra cards allowed me to get the cards I needed to win this duel. In other words, you've defeated yourself. I don't need the Gods to bring down the likes of you. I've won this duel and you have failed Pharaohmon. Now release Bakura from your control!" 

The evil spirit started to cackle once again and this did not suite well for Yugi. Despite the damage to his body, Bakura was enjoying himself. The shadow games magic wore off and both duelists' injuries were healed away. Yugi found it quite strange that his wound was healed. 

"My wound is gone…" 

"The effects of my shadow games wore off. However, that doesn't mean our confrontation is through!" 

"Ladies and gentlemon! I'm proud to say that we have a winner to our first duel!" Floramon announced. "It's Yugi Muto!" 

"Quiet you mortal! This is not over just yet. Yugi! Your puzzle is mine and I shall take it by force!" 

Yami Bakura charges forward and activates the magic of his ring once again. Yugi immediately counters with his puzzle's magic and sends Bakura skidding backwards. 

"Blast you, Yugi!" 

"It's over, evil spirit. You've been defeated. Let's move on. Tell Pharaohmon that you've failed to take my puzzle and we'll see how you suffer the consequences. This tournament of champions will not tolerate whiners." 

"I can ensure you that I'm no sniveling fool. That puzzle is mine for the taking and there's not a thing you can do about it!" 

"Why don't you two just chill? Yugi has won. Let's move on and finish the battle match." 

"This doesn't concern you, wench!" Bakura snapped. 

"Then, you leave me no choice. Evil spirit, if you will not give into my demands to set Bakura free. I'm afraid I'll have to do it by force." 

"Oh, and how are you planning to do so?" 

Yugi quickly reaches down into his pocket and pulls out his Slifer card. He then channels the magical energy of his puzzle to bring forth the crimson dragon god to life as he has done before. Bakura felt the overwhelming power coming from the card and slowly started to back away. He remembered this from the blimp duel at Battle City. 

"No, you wouldn't?!" 

"You've brought this upon yourself, evil spirit! Now! I shall activate my magic to bring forth a god you are very familiar with! Slifer the Sky Dragon!" 

The skies above the forest started to turn black and radical lighting came showering across the heavens. Floramon shrieked and helped to scurry the Gekomon back to their villages. 

"Even though this duel is over, Yugi is pulling off another one of his bag of tricks! My gosh! Our cameras are exploding from the sheer power of the radical lighting we're experiencing! We might end up with technical difficulties…" 

"Oh my Goddramon! What is that thing?! It's a creature!" the Gekomon yelped out. 

As the digimon looked up towards the heavens, a massive serpent-like creature emerged from the clouds. It's body has a purely crimson pigmentation and spikes on lined up across it's back. The creature has two mouths and two pairs of golden eyes. Slifer the Sky Dragon lets out a thunderous roar. 

"It's Slifer… The Sky Dragon!!" Bakura screamed out. 

"I wasn't even planning on using it! But since the duel is already finished, I shall use him to wipe you out to save Bakura!" 

"Fool! Even if you destroy me now, you still won't save Bakura! He is essential to me!" 

"Bakura shall be saved, but you will not be so lucky! Slifer! Wipe out the evil from within Bakura! PURIFYING THUNDER!" 

The dragon god replied to the former Pharaoh's command and lets loose a gigantic blast from it's main mouth. Bakura stands his ground while the blast came hurtling towards him with great force. 

_"You may have defeated me today, Yugi… But I shall return! I promise that I will haunt you until the day I take your puzzle! Ha! Ha!"_

Rather than screaming, Bakura cackled in deep laughter as the blast consumed him. The evil spirit was quickly extinguished from out of Bakura and back into the ring. Yugi looks across at the damage created by the dragon god and gasped to find Bakura lying unconscious. He was back to normal, but barely any sign of life. 

"No! Bakura!" 

Yugi used his puzzle's magic to cause Slifer to fade away from sight. With the dragon gone, Yami disappears and reverts back into little Yugi. He takes off into the opponent's side to attend to Bakura's need. 

"Bakura! Bakura!" 

Floramon popped her head from out of the bush and lets out a sigh of relief. 

"Geez, they don't pay me enough for this job…" 

"Miss! Hey, miss! We have to get Bakura some medical aid!" 

"Right away! Just follow me out." 

"A little hand, maybe?" 

Floramon gives a nod and rushes over to help Yugi to get the unconscious Bakura on his feet. The entire scene started to fade into a white light and the trio was transported back within the duel dome. 

**Phoenix Arena**

The digimon audience responded with a loud ovation during the four-way battle royale still taking place. Yugi found himself back inside the duel dome. However, Floramon and Bakura weren't there at his side. 

"Hey, I'm back. But where's Bakura? Hey! Where's Bakura?!" 

Suddenly, the duel dome was lowered slowly back down towards the surface of the battlegrounds. Yugi looks on to find Tea, Joey, Takato and Guilmon waving out to him from the entranceway. Etemon presses the button on the dome to activate the door. Yugi walks out of the dome and was immediately greeted by his friends. 

"You did it, Yugi! You didn't need those God cards to win that duel," Tea gleefully said. 

"You kicked plenty of butt out there, Yug!" 

"Where's Bakura?! Is he all right?" 

"You did yourself and Bakura a favor by attacking him like that," Takato said. "That evil spirit would have taken your puzzle if you didn't send Slifer to attack him." 

"That was one big, scary dragon!" Guilmon replied. "Did you bring him to life with magic?" 

"That's not important right now. Where is Bakura?" 

"Oh, you won't need to worry about him," Etemon stated. "He's been attended to by our great medical team in the locker room. We managed to transport him and Floramon there. You should go see him as soon as this battle royale ends. Don't worry. He'll be just fine." 

"Oh, thank you," Yugi said. "Whew, I'm relieved." 

"C'mon! Let's go check out the match. Renamon's been holding her own and looks like she's about to win," Takato said. "And Blitzmon is taking it to Marine Devimon." 

"Well, so far so good," Tea said. "C'mon, Renamon! Go!" 

Back at the battle ring, Taomon lands back towards the ring. Ice Devimon takes a nosedive right towards Taomon and unleashes another array of icicles. The Tao master throws out of her Talisman spells to expel out Ice Devimon's attack. The ice demon growled furiously and shoots out an ice beam through his eyes. Taomon managed to maneuver to the side until Ice Devimon blasted her right leg with his ice beam. Taomon was stuck with her right leg turned into an ice block. 

"Curses!" 

"Yes, that's right, Renamon. You can't move from there. Now Rika shall witness as I tear you limb from limb." 

Rika smashes her fists on the guardrail while crying out encouragement to her digimon partner. 

"Taomon! C'mon! You have to break free! What exactly did Anubimon teach you anyway?! Let's see you put your new power to good use!" 

_"I can't use my new powers just yet. It's not worth it to take out Ice Devimon. I won't need them to defeat this fool,"_ Taomon thought. 

"C'mon, Renamon! I know you can do it! This ice freak has nothing on you!" Inumon calls out to his supposed 'lover'. 

"Inumon… Yes, it's time for me to end this." 

"What's that I'm hearing? You're planning to finish this already? That's really quite amusing." 

"Amusing? Ha. You have no idea, Ice Devimon. As far as I'm concerned, you will be dead in a matter of moments." 

"Oh, such an idle threat, but let's face it. You're stuck and can't even defend yourself. I'll make this as quick and painless as I can." 

Ice Devimon leaps back and his right hand transmutes itself into a sharp ice dagger. The demon licks around the ice dagger and charges forward. 

"This time I'm aiming straight for your heart!" 

"Oh no! Taomon!!" Rika cried out. 

"Do something!!" screamed Inumon. "Please, don't let it end this way!" 

Taomon closed her eyes and remained calm despite being at a perilous situation. The ice demon was coming ever so closer with the ice dagger intact. 

"I shall feast on your blood! Goodbye, Renamon!!" 

As soon as Ice Devimon stabbed the ice dagger right through Taomon, the Tao master gasped in utter shock and looked down at the damage inflicted. Ice Devimon grinned maliciously as he dug the dagger deeper through her chest and listened for a loud pop. 

Rika screamed out in absolute horror and attempted to jump the guardrail but Inumon was there to stop her. The fiery redhead struggled to break free of his grasp. 

"Hey, let me go, Inumon! That bastard just killed my partner!" 

"On the contrary, Ice Devimon was the one just killed right now." 

"What?! But what does that have to do with Renamon?!" 

"Heh. Take a look for yourself." 

Rika turned towards the battle ring and finally realized that the 'Taomon' that was stabbed was merely a decoy. The real Taomon had appeared behind Ice Devimon and used her **Talisman Overwrite** to deal the final blow to Ice Devimon. This was one of Taomon's newest techniques, taught to her during the week of training. She had created a doppelganger to fool Ice Devimon while she took advantage of the distracted demon. 

"Wow… Now that was a finish!" Rika exclaimed. "Way to dealt that ice freak!" 

"She really did it!" Takato cheered. "Way to go, Taomon!" 

"Yes! Just one down and one more to go," Joey said. "Take care of that Marine Devimon, Blitzmon!" 

Taomon steps forward and watches as Ice Devimon collapses onto the ground. His body slowly started to disintegrate into fragments of data. He struggles to lift his head up. He managed to mutter a few choice words before his inevitable deletion. 

"Renamon… Hehe, that was sneaky of you… Where did you manage to learn such a brilliant strategy…?" 

"That's for me to know." 

"Please, as a final request before my venture back to the… underworld…" 

"You can thank Anubimon. He helped train us to enter this competition. Is that enough for you?" 

"Yes… I finally realize that you are the better and… more suitable partner for Rika… I was so blind to not look at the truth… I shall spend the rest of my pathetic life in the dark area…" 

Taomon grunts and started to walk away from the dying demon. However, Ice Devimon was not finished and this caused the Tao master to stop at her tracks. 

"…Renamon… I salute you… You are worthy to face Pharaohmon's upper level henchmen… I'm merely a low level… Take good care of yourself and Rika… Farewell…" 

With those final words muttered, Ice Devimon's form instantly vanished and his data was being sent straight towards the top of the stadium. Taomon steps out of the ring and looks back to watch the battle with the remaining two combatants. 

"Taomon has eliminated Ice Devimon via death!" Etemon announced. "We're down to the three remaining competitors! Taomon, Marine Devimon and Rhino Kabuterimon! Only two can advance, but who will be eliminated?! We'll find out!" 

So far, things weren't looking too bright for Marine Devimon. The newly evolved A-Hybrid was unleashing a devastating offensive attack on the aquatic devil. Taomon looks to the two combatants and takes off to aid Rhino Kabuterimon. 

_"One down and one more to go. I have to do what I can to prevent Marine Devimon from gaining a victory,"_ the Taoist digimon thought. 

"Thunder Laser!!" 

Marine Devimon is nailed with another dangerous electric shot from Rhino Kabuterimon. If Marine Devimon endures any more punishment like this, he'll be defeated for sure. Rhino Kabuterimon was clearly becoming more overconfident as the match dragged on. Taomon came in and tosses out another one of her Talisman Spells to paralyze the demon. Marine Devimon managed to see it coming and moves to the side. 

"I'm on my own! Now I do what it takes to avoid her spells!" the aquatic demon hissed. 

_"I'm still worn out from my battle with Ice Devimon. I have to do what it takes to eliminate this beast."_

"That fool! He's not clearly thinking through on his attacks. He has power but he has to remain focused," Omegamon growled. "Marine Devimon will eventually take advantage. On the other hand, Taomon is doing what she can to weaken Marine Devimon. This could come to our advantage." 

"You worry too much. Junpei will pull through. Ice Devimon was just wasted and that just leaves Marine Devimon for Junpei to eliminate," Agunimon stated. "Besides, he has Taomon there to aid him." 

"No, he's right, Takuya," Wolfmon implied. "Junpei's getting too cocky with his newly acquired A-Hybrid." 

"If only we could remind him to not let these new powers go straight to his head," sighed Fairymon. 

"You can do it, Junpei! Stay focused!" Chakkoumon encouraged the thunder warrior. 

Rhino Kabuterimon strolls forward and slams right into Marine Devimon. 

"Marine Devimon looks to be out of it! " Lillymon announced. 

"I'll take the count!" Etemon stated. "One! Two! Three! Four! Fi-… He's back up, and boy is he ever ticked off!" 

Marine Devimon gets up back on his feet and started catching his breathe. Without Ice Devimon by his side anymore, he was left alone to deal with Rhino Kabuterimon and Taomon. It was down to basically a handicap, but then he realized that Taomon and Rhino Kabuterimon could still eliminate each other. He never expected the A-Hybrid to possess such a great deal of power. He was at a disadvantage by himself. He had to make a comeback and mark a win for Pharaohmon's side. 

_"There has to be a weakness to this fool's newly acquired form. Hey, wait a minute… This kid has been too arrogant with his new powers and he isn't thinking clearly. This leaves a good advantage for me. The right opportunity has presented itself. First, I'll have to immobilize Taomon to put my strategy to work."_

"Hey! Where are you looking at, freak?! I'm clearly your opponent!" 

"That makes two of us," Taomon replied. 

"Ha! Yes! I see right through you, boy! You've been caught up with your new powers that you're already becoming arrogant. How foolish of you… Now I'm not afraid of the likes of you anymore. The same implies to you too, wench!" 

"Hey! You have some nerve to talk down to me like that! Because of those comments, I'm taking you down!" 

"Go, Marine Devimon! Score one for the bad guys!" Skull Satanmon cheered on from the crowds. 

The aquatic demon turns his attention over to Taomon and slams his tentacle against the fatigued Taomon, which sends her plummeting back down into the ring. This quickly knocks Taomon out of the equation to leave Rhino Kabuterimon and Marine Devinmon. The fight with Ice Devimon had worn out Taomon and thus caused her to de-digivolve back into Renamon. 

Marine Devimon turned towards the crowd and found his colleague consuming a handful of burgers. He shudders at the number of cheeseburgers that Skull Satanmon has eaten over the past week. Marine Devimon turns his attention back to Rhino Kabuterimon and cackles. 

"This battle match is over for you, boy! Now that I've seen through your apparent weakness, I'm ending the match quick and reveal to this audience that you're nothing more than just a fraud. Legendary warrior, my butt!" 

"Marine Devimon… You have some nerve to say that," the thunder warrior growled intensely. "Now! I'm wailing on you for disrespecting the good name of Blitzmon!" 

With that said, Rhino Kabuterimon lets out a loud battle cry and charges forward to deal the finishing blow to the aquatic demon. However, Marine Devimon has a few surprises up his sleeve. 

_"Hehehe. Time to end this match."_

"You're going down, sucker! Condenser Storm!" 

With that said, Rhino Kabuterimon sends out a massive ball of lighting towards Marine Devimon. The demon managed to maneuver to the left side to avoid the blast but it was homing in onto Marine Devimon. The A-Hybrid was remotely controlling the blast to follow out on every one of Marine Devimon's movements. 

"Nice try pal, but my attack is remotely controlled. I'm going to follow out on every move you make. You're screwed no matter what!" 

_"That's what he thinks…"_

Marine Devimon takes off out the ring and diverts the electrical energy ball out from the ring. He takes off to where Skull Satanmon was sitting amongst the crowd. He leaps through the crowd and grabs Skull Satanmon. 

"Hey, what's the big idea?! You almost made me choke on my cheeseburgers!" 

"I need you to cover for me again!" 

"Hey, wait a minute! I didn't sign up for this!" 

"Off you go!" 

Marine Devimon tosses his companion out from the audience and towards the lightning ball. Skull Satanmon is struck head on and electrocuted in the process. This gave Marine Devimon time to phase away from Rhino Kabuterimon's sight and take advantage of the A-Hybrid. 

"YOU TRICKSTER! OW! THAT TICKLES!" Skull Satanmon screamed out. 

As Skull Satanmon falls down in an unconscious state, Rhino Kabuterimon had realized that Marine Devimon had disappeared from sight. 

"Now, where did he go?!" 

"Junpei! Behind you!" the warriors screamed out. 

Before Rhino Kabuterimon can even react, he was too late to even turn to make eye contact with the enemy. The aquatic demon slammed his tentacles against Rhino Kabuterimon and sprayed him with his deadly poisonous ink. Renamon slowly looks over to the battle ensuing and watched Rhino Kabuterimon being punished by Marine Devimon's deadly ink. She attempts to get back on her feet and charges forward. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to make it in time to save Rhino Kabuterimon from being immobilized. Marine Devimon had played his trump cards well. Rhino Kabuterimon groaned out in agony as the ink started to eat away at his metal body like acid. 

"Damn... I'm too late..." Renamon cursed under her breathe. 

"Gotcha! You have no means to escape my deadly ink! It will eat through your metal body!" 

"I have no choice… but to de-evolve… or else I'm a goner…" 

As Rhino Kabuterimon de-digivolved back to Blitzmon, he fell to his knees. The thunder warrior managed to catch his breath but Etemon saw this as a form of surrender and gives a signal to Lillymon. 

"It seems to me that the kid is unable to continue. So, I've declared Marine Devimon and Renamon to be the winners! They will be apart of the 16 combatants to advance to the next round." 

"There you have it! Our first battle royale is completed and we have determined our winners! Renamon and Marine Devimon advance!" 

On the big screen, hologram images of the four combatants were shown. The picture of Ice Devimon was crossed out to signify his elimination. Renamon's picture was circled as an indication that she had qualified for the next round. Blitzmon's pictured was marked out while Marine Devimon's image was circled. 

"If Marine Devimon hadn't cheap shot me, I would have surely saved Blitzmon," Renamon muttered. "I really tried my best... Ice Devimon really worn me out. Well, at least I'm qualified to advance. That's all that matters. I have to be thankful that Marine Devimon didn't take advantage to eliminate me. He could have, but he didn't." 

With that said, Renamon limped out of the ring to leave Marine Devimon to boast about his victory. Blitzmon, on the other hand, wasn't very pleased with the result. 

_"Darn! I can't believe I got so cocky with my new powers! Omegamon was right when he told us to be responsible with our new powers. I blew it…"_

"Heh. Tough luck, kid. I'm a winner and you're not," Marine Devimon chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe I ought to have a little fun with the rest of your wretched friends. Be sure to see me wipe them out in the next round, boy." 

Blitzmon steps out from the ring and looks down in shame for his arrogant actions. The aquatic demon blows out kisses to the crowd and moved through the crowd to grab the unconscious Skull Satanmon. 

"Ugh… No more cheeseburgers for you. I don't see how you can weigh this much despite being just bones." 

Just as Blitzmon reached the entranceway, the legendary warriors commended his efforts. Omegamon didn't seem pleased as he stood behind the entryway. 

"You did a great job, Junpei. Though, you did let your arrogance blind you," Wolfmon said. 

"Just be glad you even had a chance to take part in this event. You were really awesome out there despite the loss," Chakkoumon stated. 

"Maybe you should have let me compete in thy fool's place," Mercuremon suggested to Omegamon. "I would have seen thy demon no mercy." 

"I wanted to give Junpei a chance, but I overlooked his arrogance," said Omegamon. "Blitzmon. We need to have a talk a little later." 

"Just the two of us?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh, boy…" 

"Good luck with the big guy, Junpei," Agunimon teased. 

"Don't worry, Junpei. We'll be sure to win our matches and avenge your loss," Fairymon cheered the thunder warrior up. 

"Thanks, guys. I really need it." 

"Don't be hard on yourself," Ranamon said. "You were really awesome out there as Rhino Kabuterimon." 

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." 

"Ladies and gentlemen! If I may have your undivided attention, we have now set the bracket boards. As of now, we have completed one duel match up and Yugi Muto has advanced over Bakura to the next round. He will from there await to face the winner of the Nemesis-Himura match up!" 

On the bracket board for the duel tournament, Yugi's name was displayed. A yellow line was glowing along through a straight line and curved into another box where the duelist's name appeared. 

"Way to go, Yug!" Joey exclaimed. "I knew you'd be in the next round, but next round you're gonna face either Nemesis, or Himura match." 

"I know. I just hope Himura manages to pull through and saves his sister from that demoness." 

"He'll pull through. All he has to do is not let Nemesis play any mind games on him and he'll be set to crush her," Takato said. 

"We had better tell Himura that," Tea said. "He hasn't been looking too hot after the announcers revealed that his first opponent would be Nemesis." 

Back towards the top levels of the stadium, Rika and Inumon helped lead the fatigued Renamon through the roaring crowds. Himura was waiting for them. 

"Man, these crowds can really get to you sometimes," Rika stated. 

"This is why I prefer more private locations," replied Renamon. "Crowds like these can get way out of hand." 

"Great job out there, my Renamon," Inumon said. "You kicked plenty of butt out there." 

"Thank you, Inumon. I hope you manage to make it through." 

"I will. If it means to get my hands on Basilikmon again, I will do whatever it takes to win." 

"Let's cut the chit chat you two. I want to get away from these crowds as soon as possible," said Rika. "Himura! You think you can lend us a hand here?" 

The boy stepped forward and helped to guide Inumon through the condensed crowd. Renamon punched out several perverted, drunk Numemon. 

"Hey, you keep your grubby hands off my beloved!" Inumon threatened the Numemon. 

"Did you really have to call me your 'beloved'?" Renamon asked. 

"But aren't you my beloved?" Inumon snickered. 

"Please, let me at him, Rika…" 

"Not now. You need plenty of rest until your next match. I wonder who you'll end up competing against?" 

"I just pray that it's Kuzuhamon." 

"Kuzuhamon?" 

"It's a long story, Rika…" 

Himura looks across at the bracket screen to find his next underneath Nemesis. The inevitable battle to save his young sister was well underway and there was only one way to rescue Yui. That was to duel and defeat Nemesis at all costs. Himura looks back at the fond memories of himself and Yui over the years. He's always been there for look after Yui and his godparents had there to support them since the loss of their family in the accident. 

_"Yui. The time has come for me to rescue you. I vowed to always be at your side and I will do whatever it takes to set you free. Even if it means Nemesis taking away my own life…"_

"Himura. You okay?" Inumon asked. 

"For now until my duel…" 

"Don't sweat it, Himura. We know you can do this. You're not afraid of Nemesis. Don't let her intimidate you, because inside of that monster is a scared little girl. It's up to you to save her." 

"Please, Himura. Don't wimp out on us just because she's your sister. You have to be willing and determined," Dark Gabumon stated. "Or else we may never see Yui again… But, whatever you do, don't put all the pressure on yourself. Stay strong, my friend." 

"You guys have been my biggest support. Don't worry. I won't let you down. Yui's coming back home." 

"Now, that's the Himura I grew to like," Inumon replied. "Come on. They're about to announce the next matches for the tournaments." 

"All right! If I may have your attention, we're going to be moving along with the dual-tournaments!" Lillymon addressed the digimon crowd. "We will begin by drawing the next match from this lottery. First off, the duel match…" 

Lillymon reaches down into the lottery basket and pulls out a piece of paper. She unfolds it and reads through on the next match. 

"The next duel match will feature Duke Devlin and Takato Matsuda!" 

With that said, Takato pulled out his cards and placed them into his newly acquired duel disk. He received this from the sign-in committee after revealing that he was going to be taking part in the duel tournament. Before he steps out towards the duel dome, Yugi approaches him. 

"Takato. I just want to wish you luck." 

"Thanks, Yugi. Don't worry. It's just me and Duke." 

"He's a Master with the dice, but I'm sure you can handle it. We're rooting for you," Joey said. 

Duke Devlin came walking down from the stairway and towards the entranceway. He had his duel disk and card deck ready. The Dungeon Dice creator approaches the group. 

"Hey, Yugi. That was a tough duel. Glad you managed to pull through. Takato. Are you ready for a butt kicking?" 

"Like that'll ever happen, Duke." 

"We'll see about that, kid. Let's go." 

"Good luck, Takato!" Tea calls out to the boy. 

"I'll be supporting you all the way, Takatomon!" 

The goggle head waves to his friends and follows Duke towards the duel dome. The crowd responded with a mixed reaction for the duelists. Lillymon draw out a piece of paper from the lottery to determine the next battle match. She opens it up and reveals the match. 

"The next match for the battle royale will pit the following four competitors! Inumon, Basilikmon, Chakkoumon and Terriermon! If you are here, then step on up!" 

Terriermon leaped up into excitement at the sound of his name and looks out to the crowd. He was becoming delusional and began thinking that the crowds were chanting for his name. 

"Listen to them, Henry… She! Listen… They are chanting for my name…" 

"Oh brother." 

Suzie runs up to Terriermon and gives him a big hug. However, Terriermon wasn't so pleased at having the life squeezed out of him. 

"Good luck, Terriermon. We're rooting for you." 

"You and Inumon to be more specific," Lopmon stated. 

"By the time this tournament ends, I'm becoming the one time… one time… one time…" he said, simulating an echo, "Digimon champion! Now can you dig that?!" 

Just as Terriermon walks away, there was a sudden moment of silence with the Wong siblings. Their peaceful moment abruptly ended as Terriermon returned and put his face in front of Henry and screamed out a favorite catchphrase of his. 

"SUCKA!! Can you smell what the Terriermon is cooking!" 

"Yeah and you need a breath mint," Henry gagged. 

"You're just jealous." 

"Hey, little sucka. You ready to get this over with?" Inumon asked. 

"You bet! Let's kick some booty!" 

Inumon turns towards Renamon and winks to her. 

"Wish me luck?" 

"Yes. Good luck, Inumon. Be strong and don't turn away from your opponents. Watch out for Terriermon. He's a sneaky one." 

"Right." 

After blowing a kiss to Renamon, the dark canine walks down the stairway to follow out Terriermon. The digimon crowds were cheering madly for the duo. 

"They love me! They really love me!" Terriermon basked in glory. 

Meanwhile, at one of the top skyboxes to the arena, Pharaohmon motions over to Basilikmon with an approving nod. 

"Do not worry, my lord. I shall not fail like that fool Ice Devimon. Inumon will be in that match and he shall be dealt with." 

"Do not underestimate him, Basilikmon. He's been training under Anubimon and if I know him any better, he would have helped that weakling gain a tremendous amount of power." 

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on him, Lord Pharaohmon." 

"Interesting to see that Yugi has advanced. So far, things aren't looking too bright for our side," Nemesis said as she sipped a glass of red wine. 

"On the contrary, Marine Devimon has advanced. Bakura was merely a pawn and nothing more. I knew he wouldn't be the one to defeat Yugi. I have reserved that room for either you or Lance to steal away his Millennium Puzzle." 

"It'll be my pleasure to crush Yugi after I finish off Yui's beloved brother, Himura." 

"I take it you will handle Himura with no trouble." 

"None whatsoever. I have a little game planned for that fool that involves his dear, sweet sister. Awww, it's so fun to toy with the mind of the weak." 

"However, if it ends up with Lance taking Yugi on, then you will have to reserve those plans. It won't matter in the end. Either Yugi escapes with the Puzzle or doesn't, I'm still in the battle matches and I guarantee a victory." 

"Yes, you shall triumph my lord." 

The two demonic entities shared a toast and drank down their glasses of wine. Basilikmon leaves the skybox to make it down towards the battle arena to officially show up for the battle royal match. It was his opportunity to finish off Inumon. 

_"Inumon. I'll be sure to send you straight to Hell, where you can join Kotori!"_

Back at the battle arena site, Chakkoumon was the third combatant to walks down the entryway. He waves out to his fellow warriors behind the entrance. 

"Finally, it's time to show off what I can do," Chakkoumon said. "Man, just look at this crowd. I can't believe Junpei actually had to put up with this. C'mon, Chakkoumon. Be strong." 

Inumon and Terriermon stood at the center of the ring waiting for the arrival of Chakkoumon. 

"Lookie! It's Chakkoumon!" Terriermon said. "This ought to be pretty good." 

"Basilikmon is in this battle royale match. Terriermon, you leave that snake to me. Got it? I have unfinished business with him." 

"Understood," Terriermon replied in a serious manner. "After what he did, I can't blame you." 

"Thanks, Terriermon." 

"On the other hand, we don't we triple team that snake bastard. We can take him out of the tournament if we work together," Terriermon said. "Besides, we shouldn't even be fighting Chakkoumon until we get rid of Basilikmon." 

"As long as I get to kill him, I don't care. I'm sure Chakkoumon would agree to our terms." 

"Cool. Hehe. We're so going to lay the smack down on Basilikmon's candy ass." 

"Do you always have to rip off The Rock?" 

"Yeah, cause he comes up with such funny and corny lines. We both have a lot in common." 

"Oh brother..." Inumon muttered while lowering his head. 

Looking on through his skybox was Anubimon and Seadramon. The moment has finally arrived for Inumon to avenge the loss of Seadramon's beloved friend, Kotori. 

"Go, Inumon. Finish that damn snake for the crime he has committed by slaying my partner," Seadramon hissed. 

"I assure you that he'll destroy Basilikmon, Seadramon." 

"I hope so. I want Basilikmon to pay for what he's done to Inumon and myself. He's all yours, my friend. Don't let me down…" 

"It's good to see Renamon advancing, Seadramon. Don't you think?" 

"Yes and it will be even better when Inumon and Terriermon earn their victories here." 

_"Hmmm. I'm sensing the presence of the Digital Priestess outside of this arena. Yes, she is here. With the tournament already in progress, she and those girls are looking for that sword to reawaken the Priestess' powers. If she manages to turn in time, she can seal away Pharaohmon once again. Our hopes lie on your shoulders, my Priestess. Get here as soon as you can."_

**Many miles away from the Phoenix Arena**

The desolate landscape was much too challenging for the Sailor Senshi to endure. However, Rei and Cammy helped to lead their group through a treacherous sandstorm along the way. 

"Ugh! This sandstorm is ruining my hair!" Minako complained. 

"It won't be long now until this storm starts to die down," Ami reassured the team. 

"Darn. I just wonder if Haruka and Michiru have already taken part in their matches just yet," Makoto wondered. 

"I don't know but let's hope they're doing just fine for the moment," Rei said. "Cammy. Do you see a river valley yet?" 

"Not yet. This storm is blocking our view. I can't even see two feet in front of me." 

"Allow me," Setsuna said as she raised her garnet rod. "I'm sensing the presence of life just a few yards from our current position. Yes, there seems to be a source of water flowing through a fertile landscape. It's just ahead." 

"Then, let's keep going," Rei said. "We have to find that sword as soon as possible." 

With that said, the Sailors strolled through the sandstorm. It would only be a matter of time before the storm dies down and leaves an open opportunity for them to venture easily into the river valley. However, they were not aware of the fact that they were followed. 

Several Scrabmon emerged from the sand and concealed themselves from being seen. The sandstorm would provide them the perfect camouflage to plan a sneak attack on the Senshi. 

**Phoenix Arena**

Back at the battle arena, Etemon gathered the three competitors together in the ring. Meanwhile, Takato and Duke were preparing their decks for the upcoming duel. 

Finally emerging from the entranceway was none other than the treacherous snake himself, Basilikmon. Inumon immediately growls deeply and shows an expression of hatred towards his nemesis. 

"At last, I finally get my chance to avenge Kotori for you, Seadramon. I won't let you down my friend." 

With the first matches of both tournaments finished, we move onto the second set of matches. Duke will duel Takato. Just how well will Takato fair against an experienced opponent like Duke Devlin? And how about the battle royale? We have Terriermon, Chakkoumon, Inumon and Basilikmon in the second battle royale. Just what lengths will Inumon and Basilikmon go to destroy one another? It seems as though this rivalry will not end here in this match. Will the Senshi find the sword before the Scrabmon intervene? All these questions will be answered soon. 

**PREVIEW**

Inumon: Hey, everyone! This is Inumon! Just letting you guys know not to miss out on the battle royale. Basilikmon is all mine as far as I'm concerned! I will avenge Kotori's death! 

Terriermon: Chakkoumon! Let's give him a hand! If we take the snake out, then it's down to just us three! 

Chakkoumon: Done deal! 

Anubimon: These two will tear one another apart at this rate. Please, I advise you to watch yourself, Inumon. 

Takato: Plus, I get to duel with the creator of Dungeon Dice! 

Duke: Takato. You're way out of your league, kid. I'm advancing to the next round as far as I'm concerned. 

Takato: You sure talk big, but let's see you back it up. Yugi's given me some pretty useful cards. So I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you, Dukey. 

Yusuke: We didn't even get to show up in the last chapter! Well, we better be in the next or else I'm kicking somebody's ass. 

Hiei: Gee, I wonder what kind of exhibition that they have planned for me. The opponent better be worth my time. 

Mercuremon: Omegamon. If you will permit, I'd like to take Arbormon out to help with the Senshi girls. Me thinks that they may be running into some trouble. 

Omegamon: Very well. 

Yugi: A lot is going to take place in the next chapter! Don't miss out on it! The next chapter is entitled… 

**Takato Takes Center Stage! Inumon and Basilikmon Renew Their Grudge!**

Rei: Scrabmon! Damn, I should have known Pharaohmon would be hunting us down. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

The first tournament matches have been completed. Man, already we're getting into some heated matches. First, I'd like to once again thank LazerWulf. He's been helping me big time with the duels, especially this one with Bakura and Yugi. Thanks a lot, man. You're a lifesaver. I give full credit to LazerWulf for the upcoming duels. The next set of matches will be great. So don't you miss out on them. Until then, I'm heading out. Peace! 


	27. Takato Takes Center Stage! Inumon and Ba...

What's up, guys? Sorry for the long wait but I've had my hands full. School's been tough and I've been working on my D-Frontier fic. Anyway, the long wait is over and here I shall present you with Chapter 27. Takato and Duke will start their duel while the second battle royal takes place. Anyway, that's enough talk out of me. On with the fic! 

**Takato Takes Center Stage! Inumon and Basilikmon Renew Their Grudge!**

**Phoenix Arena**

Inumon and Terriermon stood at the center of the ring waiting for the arrival of Chakkoumon. 

"Lookie! It's Chakkoumon!" Terriermon said. "This ought to be pretty good." 

"Basilikmon is in this battle royale match. Terriermon, you leave that snake to me. Got it? I have unfinished business with him." 

"Understood," Terriermon replied in a serious manner. "After what he did, I can't blame you." 

"Thanks, Terriermon." 

"On the other hand, we don't we triple team that snake bastard. We can take him out of the tournament if we work together," Terriermon said. "Besides, we shouldn't even be fighting Chakkoumon until we get rid of Basilikmon." 

"As long as I get to kill him, I don't care. I'm sure Chakkoumon would agree to our terms." 

"Cool. Hehe. We're so going to lay the smack down on Basilikmon's candy ass." 

"Do you always have to rip off The Rock?" 

"Yeah, cause he comes up with such funny and corny lines. We both have a lot in common." 

"Oh brother..." Inumon muttered while lowering his head. 

Etemon gathered the three competitors together in the ring. Meanwhile, Takato and Duke were preparing their decks for the upcoming duel. 

Finally emerging from the entranceway was none other than the treacherous snake himself, Basilikmon. Inumon immediately growls deeply and shows an expression of hatred towards his nemesis. 

"At last, I finally get my chance to avenge Kotori for you, Seadramon. I won't let you down my friend." 

"All right, people! We've got all of our competitors in the ring and ready to go!" Lillymon announced. "I can see Basilikmon's not receiving a welcoming reception from these digimon fans. I wonder what Inumon, Terriermon and Chakkoumon might be thinking at the moment." 

"Ladies and gentlemon! If I may have your attention please! Now, I've already explained the rules. So there's no need to go explaining them again," Etemon calls out through his microphone. "Let's get the second round started! If I may introduce you to our four battle competitors! In the ring, we have Inumon!" 

The dark canine kept his attention directly onto Basilikmon and paid no attention to the roaring crowd in the stadium. Even the encouragement from his friends didn't distract him. 

"Next, we have Terriermon..." 

"Oh yeah! Who da man?! Who da man?!" Terriermon plays out to the crowd. "You're looking at the next champ right here!" 

?and Chakkoumon!? 

"Man, this is really a big crowd. Nothing compared to all the baseball stadiums I've been to," Chakkoumon muttered. 

"Finally, Basilikmon!" 

The digimon crowd immediately responded with a coarse of loud boos towards the sinister reptile. He gave them a menacing glare and hisses towards the hostility. Even Inumon's friends were cursing out the snake. 

"Boo! Get out of the ring, you loser!" Kazu exclaimed. "Those three are gonna tear you apart!" 

"Basilikmon has a snowball's chance in hell of advancing into the next round!" Kenta said. 

_"Is there something that we don't know about Basilikmon? What is he hiding?"_ Renamon thought. 

"You sense that too, Renamon?" Felinismon asked. 

"Yes." 

"Only Inumon is familiar with Basilikmon and that alone gives him an edge over the snake. He had better warn Terriermon and Chakkoumon about his ability to turn his victims to stone." 

"That's right." 

"I'm sure Inumon would have told them by now right?" Jeri asked. 

"Let's hope so," Rika said. 

"C'mon, Inumon. Don't keep your eye off of Basilikmon and don't make eye contact with him once he gives you that glare," Himura said. 

"Go, Takato! Go, Terriermon!" Henry exclaimed. 

"Hope those two give us quite a duel," Yugi said. "Say, you guys... I think we should go to the medical center to see if Bakura is all right." 

"Well, I really don't think anyone would have survived a blast from a God monster," Joey replied. "I mean, he took it head on. I'll be surprised if he ever walks again." 

_"I had no choice. He was targeting my puzzle and I would not allow him to do so,"_ Yugi said in thought. _"Pharaohmon has gone way too far. He only used Bakura because he wanted to steal my puzzle."_

"Look! They're about to start!" Mai said. "Why don't we cut the chit chat and watch these matches? This should be interesting." 

"Let's see how well this Takato kid fares against an experienced duelist," Seto Kaiba said. "It should prove to be amusing..." 

"Now to introduce our second set of duelists! Now dueling will be Duke Devlin and Takato Matsuda!" Etemon announced for the massive digimon crowd. "Duelists! Competitors! Take your places!" 

As soon as the four digimon stood at four corners of the battle ring, Takato and Duke entered the duel dome. They shuffled their decks and placed them into their disks. 

"Hey, Takato. Just because you're Yugi's friend, that doesn't mean I'll be going easy on you, kid. I duel to win." 

"Ha! I don't expect you to go easy on me anyway," Takato said. "With everything that Yugi taught me, I feel sorry for you, Duke." 

"Oh really? Let's see what you're made of." 

"Duelists! Are you ready?!" Etemon calls out. 

"YOU BET!" 

Etemon raised his thumb up to give the signal to raise the dome. The doors within the dome close tightly and the structure slowly rises up towards the arena's ceiling platform. The audience looks up as the dome structure was being raised. Inside, Duke and Takato prepared for the impending duel. 

"Remember what I said, Takato." 

"Yeah. Yeah. You keep talking and I'll just prove you wrong." 

"After I'm through with you, I suggest you go back to digimon cards." 

"The duel dome has been raised! Takato and Duke will now be transported into a different section of the digital world. Etemon has determined that they will be dueling at Collapsing Canyon Falls!" 

Inside the dome, the two duelists saw themselves immediately being engulfed through a bright aura of light. They screamed out, as their bodies were immediately being digitized and sent into another area within the Digital World. 

"Remember! When the duel ends, they will be transported back within the dome and the structure will be lowered down! The match itself will be presented on our stadium screen for all those begging for the action! Now, onto the battle match! Etemon, back to you!" 

"Well, these four are anxious to get this started! Inumon, Basilikmon, Chakkoumon and Terriermon are set!" 

"Judging from the duelists, I'd say they're ready to go, too!" 

"By the official authority of yours truly, let the second round bouts begin! Let's see plenty of blood and guts being spewed! LET?S GET IT ON!" 

As soon as the official gong was rung, the battle match competitors stared off at one another and were ready to tear each other apart. Basilikmon was expecting the three competitors to charge him head on. Even he was prepared to attack them all at once, but he soon stopped to find Chakkoumon leaping over Terriermon. Inumon came running at Basilikmon and was caught with an elbow into his torso. 

"What's this?! I thought you three would attack me head on?!" 

"No way! You're mine!" 

Terriermon turns around and becomes engulfed in a green column of light. He immediately started to undergo his digivolution process into the champion level. Thanks to Anubimon's training, Terriermon was now able to digivolve spontaneously. 

"TERRIERMON SHINKA!! GALGOMON!!" 

"Oh wow! Take at look at this! Terriermon's now managed to digivolve into Galgomon! This is definitely legal in the tournament rule book!" Lillymon announced. "Chakkoumon's going to have his hands full!" 

"All right! Go Tewwiermon!" Suzie cheered. 

"I hope he takes this seriously," Lopmon said. "There's still Basilikmon to worry about." 

"Knowing Terriermon, he'll probably leave Inumon alone to handle Basilikmon," Dark Gabumon implied. "Those three should get rid of Basilikmon before anything else." 

Emerging out from the fading column, the pants wearing, chain-gun shooting Galgomon stood yards away from Chakkoumon. The ice warrior stood his ground before his newly digivolved opponent. 

"Hehehe. What do you think about my grand entrance? Pretty cool, huh?" Galgomon snickered. 

"Well, you sure surprised me. I thought you'd be going all the way, but this is just fine." 

As soon as the pair stopped communicating, Galgomon was the first to charge forward as he shoots out an array of bullet shots at Chakkoumon. Chakkoumon was fortunate to dodge the shots by running across the ring. The champion-level beast leaps forward and delivers a head butt to knock Chakkoumon off his feet. Galgomon lands back on his feet and poses out for the crowd by flexing his arms. 

"How's that for show time?!" 

_"Now's not that time for that crap, Terriermon! Remember, our plan is to eliminate Basilikmon!"_ Inumon thought. 

"What are you looking at, old friend?! I'm your opponent!" Basilikmon hissed. 

The snake beast lashes his tail across and slams it against the ring. Inumon leaps away to the side and charges forward with ferocity. 

"Don't you ever consider us friends, Basilikmon! I'd rather die than be declared a friend of yours!" 

"I'm hurt, Inumon. I thought you would have forgotten that little wench by now. Let's move on and have ourselves a clean slate. I'll tell you what, you can even join our cause. Yui's managed to turn to our side and you should too. What do you say?" 

"I say, go to hell." 

"Been there. Very well then. You can join Kotori in the afterlife." 

"I much rather have it that way, Basilikmon. Trust me." 

With that said, Inumon leaps overhead of the snake and slams his sharp claws into his enemy's back. Basilikmon lets out a sickening hiss and began to lash around. 

"Whoo! Now this is what I like to see!? Etemon called out from the podium. ?These two have quite an obvious resentment for each other! This is exactly what makes our matches great! Already, Inumon has sunk his claws into Basilikmon! But how long will that last?!" 

"Go Inumon! Stay on him!" Himura cheered. 

"Look, Duke and Takato are ready to duel," Tea said by pointing out to the big screen. 

"We're behind you all the way, Takato!" Guilmon cries out. 

_"Now, we'll see how well Takato duels with Duke,"_ Yami said within Yugi's thoughts. _"Duke is quite an accomplished duelist; apart from his reputation as the creator of Dungeon Dice."_

**Digital World Section 35-3B. Collapsing Canyon Falls.**

It was exactly how the name was described. The environment was a basic desolate landscape with very little vegetation and tree life. Surprisingly, the temperature was not hot, but cooled down by winds. In the background of this landscape, there were a set of canyons. Each of them was tilting to the side as if they were about to collapse. 

Standing across from each other was Takato and Duke. Floramon appeared out from a portal doorway and checks each duelist. 

"Hello again, fight fans! This is Julie Floramon to bring you the coverage of our second duel! Duke and Takato are staring each other down! It's like we're watching an old Western and one of them are ready to draw their cards. Well, let's not keep our fans in suspense any longer! It?s Duke vs. Takato! Duelists! Set your duel disks! Ready... " 

Both duelists activated their duel disks and their life points were now both set at 8000 each. 

**Life Points  
_Takato: 8000  
Duke: 8000_**

"Set and begin!!" 

"DUEL!!" 

Much like the start of the first duel, Duke and Takato immediately drew out five cards from their decks. Takato looks at his hand and observes Duke. Floramon stood away from the duel as far away as she could, remembering the whole incident with Slifer the Sky Dragon. 

"After what happened with the last duel, I'm standing as far away as I can! Unfortunately, there are no fans out here to watch this match. Who can blame them? We're in the middle of nowhere at Collapsing Canyon Falls! I doubt anyone would want to take a vacation resort here. Sheesh-" 

"Can we get started, please?!" Duke snapped. "Enough babbling!" 

"Eeek! Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the morning!" 

"Takato, you're going down, kid." 

"Don't think so, Dukey. I'm not as easy as I appear to be." 

"I hate it when I'm called 'Dukey'. I get enough of that from my fans. Now, let yours truly start this duel. Watch and learn, kid. I set one monster card down in defense and I set another facedown card." 

Duke places a card facedown on top of his duel disk and slides another into the slot below. Two gigantic facedown cards appear before the duelist. 

"That ends my turn." 

"I'm up!" Takato said. "Now, I summon forth Neo the Magician Swordsman!" 

Standing out beside Takato was a warrior with long, blonde hair and a flowing blue cape. 

**Neo the Magician Swordsman  
1700/100/4 Star**

"That's not all. I now equip Fairy Meteor Crush with my Magic Swordsman!" 

"What good is that going to do?" 

"When the monster equipped with this card attacks with an attack power that is higher than the defense of any of your defense monsters, I'll inflict the difference as battle damage affects your life points." 

"I know what the card does, kid, but you're forgetting about one thing. You've just activated my trap." 

"Trap?! Darn, I forgot about those!" 

"Oh, that's too bad. Now, my trap card will reveal itself! Oh, look, it's my Magic Jammer!" 

Duke's facedown card reveals itself to be Magic Jammer. 

"This allows me to discard a card from my hand to negate the activation of your magic card! Say adios to your Fairy Meteor Crush!" 

Takato snorts angrily as his magic card was wasted, but his turn was not finished just yet. He had another ace up his sleeve. 

"I'm not done yet! Now, I'll equip Black Pendant to my Magician Swordsman! This will increase his attack power by adding 500 points!" 

**Neo the Magician Swordsman  
2200 (1700 500)/100**

"Now, he's set to attack your facedown monster card! Attack, Neo!" 

The Magician Swordsman charges forward as he dashes forward and slashes through Duke's facedown card. It's revealed to be a bronze-feathered eagle known as Takuhee. 

**Takuhee  
1450/1000/4 star**

The monster is instantly destroyed and fades away. However, it was in defense mode and that did not affect Duke's life points. 

"To finish my turn, I'll set one card facedown!? 

Duke immediately draws a card from his deck and adds it to his hand. 

"Fine, all I'm going to do is set another card facedown in defense mode. End turn." 

_"He's set another card facedown in defense mode. That has to be another monster. Duke's been going on the defense, but I have to be careful just in case..."_

Much like Duke, Takato takes a card from his deck and puts it into his hand. He overheard Duke barking out to him impatiently. 

"C'mon, kid! I haven't got all day!" 

"I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in attack mode!" 

Now being brought forth onto the field was a bald man in a purple robe. He was holding red-spirit beads with a partial demon mask over his left eye. 

"Now, Neo! Attack his facedown card! Give him the old slash!" 

Following Takato's command, Neo dashes forward and hacks through the facedown card in one slash. The facedown card is now revealed to be the Morphing Jar #2. 

**Morphing Jar #2  
800/700/3 star**

It was a red and white jar with a one-eyed face coming right out of the opening. Neo slashes through the Morphing Jar and destroys it in the process. But this was at a small price. This meant that all monsters on the field would have to return to their respective decks. In the process, the decks would have to be shuffled. Then both opponents would pick up cards until there is the same number of monster cards that were returned to each deck. However, in this case, Duke has no monsters to send to his deck and he doesn't have to pick up any cards. Takato did have to do this. 

"Well, Takato. Looks like I don't have any monsters to send to my deck and I don't need to pick any cards. Tough luck." 

"I'm not done yet!" 

Takato sends Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer and Neo the Magician Swordsman to his deck. He picks out one card and summons it forth. 

"Now, I special summon Maha Vailo in facedown defense!" 

Now standing before Takato was a facedown card holding a sorceress in a blue robe with an ornate hat and scythe-like wings. 

**Maha Vailo  
1550/1400/4 stars**

Unfortunately, after summoning Maha Vailo, Takato had to look through and discard several cards. He discarded each of the following cards: Dark Hole, Raigeki, Heavy Storm, Magic Cylinder, and Premature Burial. Four of them were magic cards and one was a trap. The goggle boy picks up one more card and it is Magician of Faith. He special summons it forward on the field. 

"Now, I special summon Magician of Faith in facedown defense!" 

Now standing by under his card with his Maha Vailo was a purple-haired woman. She was wearing a blue robe and held a staff with a crescent moon on top of it. Both monsters were concealed from Duke's sight. 

"That ends my turn, Duke!" 

The creator of Dungeon Dice merely chuckled and takes another card from his deck. He puts it directly into his hand. 

"Good, I was just getting bored waiting for you. Now, here goes! I summon forth my Nimble Momonga!" 

Emerging out from the card was a flying squirrel. 

**Nimble Momonga  
1000/100/2 star**

"Now, Nimble! Attack his facedown defense card!" 

Just before Nimble was set to unleash its attack, Takato reveals his facedown card to be a trap! It was the Mirror Force! Nimble had just activated Takato's trap and this resulted in the squirrel?s own demise. Since he was a face up attack monster, Nimble was automatically destroyed. 

"Damn! You're a sneaky one, Takato. Fine, I'll set one card facedown! That ends my turn." 

The goggle head picks out a card from his deck. He examines it and puts it into his hand. 

"Good! Now I flip summon my Magician of Faith!" 

The card reveals the Magician of Faith and places her in a face up attack position. 

"By flip summoning her, this allows me to move my Black Pendant from the graveyard and back to my hand." 

"Oh, but now I reveal my trap card! Behold, my Blind Destruction!" 

"And what does that do?" 

"You'll see sooner or later." 

"Like that really matters. Now, I'll flip summon my Maha Vailo!" 

Much like his Magician of Faith, Takato's Maha Vailo was summoned onto the field in a face up attack position. 

"Now I'll equip my Black Pendant on my Maha Vailo. This increases Maha Vailo's attack 500 points. But Maha also has an effect. It increases her attack points by an additional 500 points for each card equipped to it." 

**Maha Vailo  
ATK: 2550 (1550 500 500)**

"Now, Maha Vailo! Attack Duke's life points directly!" 

With that said, Maha Vailo proceeds to unleash it's attack and damages Duke's life points directly. This subtracted 2550 life points from Duke's 8000. 

**Duke  
Life points: 5450**

"But, I'm not through yet, Duke! Magician of Faith! Attack and take away more of Duke's life points!" 

Magician of Faith points her staff towards Duke and blasts him with a magical beam. His life points were damaged and 300 more points were subtracted away. 

**Duke  
Life points: 5150**

"Damn! He's better than I gave him credit for... Yugi's taught him well..." 

"How did you like that, dice boy?! Having second thoughts on calling me a kid?" 

"It's not over, Takato. I'm just getting warmed up. So I would stop celebrating if I were you." 

"Well, that ends my turn. Show me something else you've got, Duke." 

Duke starts off by adding another card from his deck and into his hand. 

"Swell... Remember my Blind Destruction?" 

"What about it?" 

"Well, I'm about to play. Watch and learn from the master of dice!" 

As soon as he said that, a dice emerged out from the Blind Destruction card. Takato looks on with a confused look on hi demeanor. 

"I thought we were playing Duel Monsters, Duke. This isn't Dungeon Dice." 

"I never said it was. Now, you're playing it my way. Before we start, allow me to elaborate the rules. During each standby phase, I roll one die. It destroys all monsters on the field whose level is equal to the number rolled. If a 6 is rolled, all monsters with a level six or higher are destroyed. Prepare to lose, Takato." 

"Bring it on!" 

"Blind Destruction! Roll!" 

The dice was thrown across the field and rolls about before landing on a five. No cards were destroyed in the process. 

"Ugh, not the way I wanted to start off," Duke sighed. 

"Looks like luck wasn't on your side, Duke." 

"Oh well. I now summon another Nimble Momonga! This time! I'll send it to attack your Magician of Faith!" 

As the flying squirrel was summoned, it flew forward and delivers a painful bite onto the Magician's neck. She was then destroyed and fades into a beam of light. As a result, 700 points were subtracted from Takato' life points. 

"Darn! I should have seen that one coming!" 

**Takato  
Life points: 7300**

"Yeah, you should have. Don't take your eye off the ball, kid. Just because you have higher life points, that doesn't mean you should be gloating. That ends my turn by the way. Make your move, kid." 

"Don't call me a kid..." 

"This duel has now just heat up! Let's take it back to the arena, as Etemon and Lillymon will be covering the battle royale! Lillymon, back to you!" 

**Phoenix Arena**

The half of the entire crowd was looking on towards the screen to witness the duel while the others were cheering on the combatants in the battle royal. So far, it has been a seesaw struggle with the four digimon competitors. Chakkoumon had just evolved into the giant known as Blizzarmon. Galgomon did everything he could to avoid being smashed into a ground pulp by Blizzarmon. 

Inumon had just digivolved into his champion form, Hell Inumon. The newly digivolved beast held his own against Basilikmon's venomous spit. Hell Inumon dashes forward and delivers a painful bite on the snake's back. 

"Stay on him, Inumon! You have him where you want him!" Himura cheered. 

"I've got to hand it to that mutt," Dark Gabumon said. "He knows when to take care of business." 

"C'mon, Terriermon! Watch out for his axes!" Henry exclaimed. 

"Wow, Takato is actually holding his own with Duke," an impressed Rika said. 

"You had better take notes for our duel," Ryo said to his adversary, "because I'm not going to show you any mercy this time around." 

"I don't expect you to, but the result will not be the same," scoffed the redhead. 

"Hey! Inumon's fighting Basilikmon alone. Those other two should be helping him by now," Felinismon said. 

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be a wise decision just to take out Pharaohmon's flunky?" suggested Guardromon. 

"This is a competition. Remember that," Renamon said. "They'll gang up on Basilikmon when the time is right." 

"I just hope it's soon," Guilmon stated. 

Yugi and his friends kept their eye on the big screen to witness Takato's duel with Duke. The boy has shown to be a far better duelist than they had hoped for. Yugi has definitely taught Takato well, but this was also thanks in part to Takato's experience with card duels. 

"He's really kicking tail!" Tristan exclaimed. 

"But, it's not over yet. Takato has to keep up the pace," Yugi said. "Duke is no pushover, especially when it comes to dueling." 

"Well, if there's anyone that knows about Duke's dueling, that would be yours truly," Joey said with pride. 

"Yeah and he ended up whooping you," Tea muttered. 

"That's because I wasn't well prepared. I wasn't even using my OWN deck," Joey replied. "Otherwise, I would have whooped _him_." 

"Not that it really matters, but it looks like Takato has his work cut out for him," Mai said. "Though, I admit... The kid is better than I thought." 

However, Seto Kaiba had a far different opinion about the matter than the others. He wasn't too impressed with Takato's dueling skills. 

_"Takato's not even dueling against an experienced card duelist. He should be considered lucky for not being paired up against the likes of me. Even he wouldn't stand up to my superior deck. I guess I'll just have to make an example out of Takato's sweet friend for the time being..."_

Seto turns his attention over to Jeri, who was standing beside Himura. She was continuously cheering on Hell Inumon. 

"Seto... So are you ready to duel that girl?" Mokuba asked. 

"What do you think? I'll duel anyone, no matter who my opponent is." 

"That's the Seto I want to hear." 

Back at the battle ring, the four-way elimination battle match was still underway. Blizzarmon slams his fists onto the ring's surface and causes an immediate earthquake. Galgomon is caught off balance from the tremors. 

"Yeow! That's smarts!" Galgomon shrieked. 

Cheering on from the stairways of the audience were Bokomon and Neemon. The rabbit held up a poster board reading: **GO, TOMOKI! GO!**. Bokomon whistles out to Blizzarmon to show support for the ice warrior. 

"You can do it, Tomoki!" Bokomon cheered. "You have this won, dear boy!" 

"Go, Tomoki! Go! Go! Go, Tomoki!" 

"Will you pipe it down, imbecile?!" 

Galgomon was thrown off his guard as Blizzarmon slams him with a thunderous fist. The ice warrior immediately follows it up with yet another fist. Galgomon couldn't even put up a defensive. 

"I must say that Galgomon isn't showing any sign of defense! That just may come back to haunt him! At this rate, the Yeti-wannabe Blizzarmon is going to ground the poor guy!" Lillymon announced. 

"He's down for the count!" Etemon calls out. "One! Two!" 

The Spirit warriors were cheering on their comrade, Blizzarmon, from outside the entranceway. Agunimon gives a thumbs up of approval to the ice warrior. 

"Way to go, Tomoki! Now, all you have to do is eliminate one of those other two!" Agunimon shouted. 

"You're looking good, kid! Much better than me at least," Blitzmon sighed. 

"Don't feel bad. At least one of us will advance to the next round," Fairymon assured the thunder warrior. 

"Well, at least Tomoki is being serious," Omegamon stated. 

"-Six! Seven! Eight!" 

Before Etemon could count to nine, Galgomon sits up from the ground and manages to crawl back inside the ring. If he had stayed outside, he would have been counted out and eliminated in the process. Henry and Suzie both let out sighs of relief. 

"Heh, thought you could get rid of me? I don't think so, bucko," Galgomon said. "Because, Galgomon has come back to whoop some ass!" 

"Well, the ever so charismatic Galgomon is showing a bit of resiliency. He's definitely not going to be done in by a heavy assault by his larger opponent! Guess this proves that size doesn't mean everything!" Lillymon continued on through her announcing booth. 

"Hey, big guy! Got anything else left? Because I have plenty of reserves left myself," Galgomon said. "Like another evolution... Hehe..." 

"Really? Well, so do I..." 

"Interesting... Why don't we just save it for a while?" 

"Deal." 

As the two stared each other down, Hell Inumon was sent sailing across the ring by Basilikmon. The champion canine jumps back onto his feet and looks ahead to find Basilikmon slithering towards his prey. 

_"Great, I just remembered that Basilikmon's a mega. I won't be able to defeat him in my measly champion form. I'll need time to digivolve straightforward. But, time isn't exactly what I have now..."_

"Daydreaming, Inumon?" 

"No! Just thinking of a way to skin you alive and taking your fangs as a trophy prize." 

"How amusing, but you're not humoring me. This is where you die, Inumon!" 

Basilikmon lashes out forward and attempts another tail lash. However, Hell Inumon saw this approach coming and leaps away to the side. The canine lowers his head and unleashes a deadly electric shot through his horns. 

"Black Thunder!!" 

Basilikmon was immediately struck down by Hell Inumon's deadly attack and screamed in pain. Hell Inumon catches his breathe before he set out to make his next maneuver. 

"Ow! Now that's got to leave a mark!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Basilikmon probably doesn't have what it takes to sit up after that one." 

Suddenly, there was a sinister laugh coming out from within the clouded fog around Basilikmon's form. The dark canine looks up ahead to find the demonic serpent emerging out unscathed. 

"Inumon. You should have known that I am a mega. Your attacks are just pitiful. Besides, I only feigned pain to throw you off your game." 

"Should have known you would have stooped low, Basilikmon." 

"Pity..." 

The serpent lashes his tail out once again but barely misses his target. He looks up to find Hell Inumon leaping into the air with his claws ready to sink into Basilikmon. 

"Now, you're mine!" 

"Inumon! What did I just go through telling you?! You can't defeat me in your current state! You'll need that boy to help you to digivolve further!" 

With that said, Basilikmon saw an opening onto Hell Inumon and lashed his tail against the canine's torso. The canine cries out in pain from the painful shot by the serpent. Hell Inumon plummets down onto the ring surface and lands face first. 

"One shot and Inumon is down for the count! But, what's this?! Basilikmon's is slithering over to the fallen Inumon. Just what is this sick minded freak thinking?!" 

"Young lady, you shall address me with respect," Basilikmon hissed at Lillymon. 

"Hey! I'm just calling on what I see!" 

The serpent noticed Hell Inumon slowly rising to his feet. This only managed to infuriate Basilikmon even further. 

"Since I was unable to kill you last time, this will be the perfect opportunity to set out what I have thrived from the start! Say hello to the after life, Inumon!" 

Just as Basilikmon charged forward and opened his mouth to reveal his fangs, an array of green shots was being fired from a different direction. Basilikmon turns to find Galgomon blasting him with his patented Galgo Lasers. He quickly picked up the vibration of footsteps and found that Blizzarmon had just struck him from behind with his massive axes. 

Galgomon pushes Hell Inumon to the side while Blizzarmon knocks Basilikmon away. The serpent was now in a tight situation where he must face the three digimon working together. 

"Thanks, Terriermon, but don't you recall? This is every digimon for themselves," said Hell Inumon. "This is my revenge..." 

"Hey, we're here to win, too," Galgomon said. "Besides, the big guy and I were plotting this from the start as the buzzer went off." 

"You mean... " 

"That's right. Me and him duke it out while you have your fun with that snake." 

"I see... Well, thanks, Galgomon. I appreciate it." 

"What do you say we digivolve further and take this freak out for good?" Galgomon suggested. 

"Now, you're starting to make sense!" 

"Hey, big guy! Let's give this punk what he deserves!" 

"Right! Hey, Basilikmon! Before we go back to finish where we left off, we're taking you out of the competition!" Blizzarmon threatened the serpent. 

"What was that?! You threaten to defeat me?! That's absurd!" 

"I wouldn't be so cocky right now, Fangy," Galgomon said. 

As the three digimon prepared to team up to take out their common enemy, the duel between Takato and Duke was once again about to commence through the stadium screen. 

**Digital World Section 35-3B. Collapsing Canyon Falls.**

"We're taking you back to the site of the continuation of our second duel in the tournament! Takato's so far in the lead with 7300 life points over Duke's 5150! Anything is possible and either one can turn this duel around!" Floramon announced for her position. 

The ever popular goggle head takes a card and added it to his hand. Takato was set to make his turn and started off by setting a card facedown. 

"I'll set this facedown. Now I activate Megamorph!" 

"Are you an idiot?! Your life points are higher than mine! Your monster's attack points will be cut in half!" 

"Who says it has to be my own monster?" 

"What's that?!" 

"That's right! I'm equipping Megamorph to your Nimble Momonga!" 

"Oh, no! Now my monster only has 500 attack points and it's in attack position, too!" 

"Now, Maha Vailo! Attack his weakened Nimble Momonga!" 

Following the goggle head's command, Maha Vailo unleashes its attack and destroys the flying squirrel within seconds. Nimble was gone but at what cost? Duke seemed to be sure of himself. He even started to smile with delight. Despite losing life points, he wasn't even worried. 

**Duke  
Life points: 3100**

"What's that look for?" Takato wondered. _"Does he know something about his squirrel that I don't?"_

"You amateur! What you didn't realize is that my Nimble Momonga has an effect of it's own. Behold!" 

With that said, Duke's life points were now being restored by 1000 points. 

**Duke  
Life points: 4100 (3100 1000)**

"What?! That's not good!" Takato gasped. 

"That's not all. There's another twist to the Nimble's effect. I can special summon as many Nimble Momongas as I have in my deck or hand. Unfortunately, Since you already sent one to the graveyard, I only have one left in my deck." 

Duke look through his deck and quickly special summons a card in a facedown defense position. 

"So, are you done, Takato?" 

"I end my turn, Duke." 

Duke chuckled towards his younger adversary while taking another card and adding it directly into his deck. 

"Good. I was just about to wonder if you were going to make your move. I roll with my Blind Destruction card! Roll!" 

The die was tossed across the landscape but it only landed on a measly one. This was not exactly what Duke had intended. 

"Darn! Just a one!" 

"Man, they call you the king of dice? You really have bad luck, Duke." 

"Shut up! Ok, now I set one card facedown in defense..." 

"Hold it right there, ace! You've just activated my trap! It's my Kunai with chain! I'll equip it to my Maha Vailo. That will increase its attack points by 500. Also, because of its effect, an additional 500 is added to my Maha Vailo. That gives Maha a total of 3550 attack points!" 

**Maha Vailo  
ATK: 3550 (1550 500 500 500x2)**

"Damn! He keeps increasing his monster's attack strength! All right, I'll finish it off by placing one card facedown. End turn." 

Takato looks down at his deck, takes a card and puts it into his hand. He examines his current hand and pulls out a card. 

"All right, here goes! I summon forth the Two-Headed King Rex!" 

A two-headed purple tyrannosaur stood before Takato and unleashes a blood-curling roar. This was exactly the type of creature that represents Takato and just about every other famous goggle head. 

"Ah, not bad, Takato, but now I reveal one of my facedown cards. Behold! Another Blind Destruction!" 

"Another die, huh? You sure love your dice games, Duke." 

"I'm a master of my own game, what can I say?" 

"But my turn isn't over yet, Duke. Now I send my King Rex to attack your facedown Nimble Momonga!" 

The King Rex charges ahead and crushes the facedown defense card with its massive foot. The monster under the card was revealed as the Nimble Momonga. 

"Ha! Thanks, Takato. Your Rex's attack just helped to add 1000 more added to my life points, thanks in part to my Momonga's effect. Just exactly what the doctor ordered." 

**Duke  
Life points: 5100 (4100 1000)**

_"Darn, that means I've just used up all my Nimble Momongas,"_ Duke thought. _"Oh well. I've raised my life points as high as I could. I won't need anymore to crush this kid."_

"Earth to Duke! In case you haven't forgotten, my turn isn't over!" 

"Go ahead. I was just yawning at how much of an amateur you are." 

"I'll show you what kind of an amateur I really am. Now, I'll send my King Rex to attack your other facedown defense card! I'll bet it's a monster! Now, attack King Rex!" 

The tyrannosaur charges towards Duke's side of the field and crushes the card to reveal a purple penguin with a sword. This was Penguin Soldier. 

**Penguin Soldier  
750/500/2 Stars**

Unfortunately for Takato, this Penguin was also an effect monster much like the Nimble Momonga. 

"Oh, man! You are such an amateur! You just crushed another one of my facedown defense cards! You've just struck out twice! My Penguin Soldier's effect forces you to return two of your monsters on the field back to your hand. So, looks like you'll have to take out both Maha Vailo and King Rex back to your hand." 

"Darn, how could I have been so stupid?! Fine!" 

The goggle heads takes his two monsters off of the field and returned to his hand. He takes out one other card from his hand and places it out on the field. 

"I set this card facedown and end my turn. Your move." 

"Finally! I was just about to fall asleep back here." 

"You know I'm getting really sick of your pompous attitude, Duke. I can't wait to shut that big mouth of yours!" 

"Ha, that'll be the day, kid. Now since I have two Blind Destructions on the field, I can roll twice. Behold! Dice roll!" 

The first die rolls across the field and it lands on a five. This was not exactly what Duke wanted. 

"Five?! Damn, nothing? Oh, well. I still have my other die. Dice roll!" 

The second die also landed on a number that did not go to Duke's favor. It landed on a measly one. Both dice rolls had failed and no cards were destroyed in the process. 

"Not having any luck, Duke? Maybe you ought to kiss your die first to give yourself some good luck." 

"Shut it! My turn isn't finished! All I have to do is set one card facedown and that ends my turn." 

"Good and now I summon back my Maha Vailo since it was forced back into my hand." 

"Your dependence on Maha is getting so repetitive. Anyway, you've just activated one of my other trap cards. I reveal my Skull Dice!" 

"Oh and you call my dueling skills redundant? You rely too much on dice, pal." 

"Heh, but unlike my other dice, this one will not fail! Roll die!" 

With that said, the Skull Dice was rolled across the field and it actually lands on a six. Duke smiled with satisfaction as the die's effect was now set into motion. 

"It rolled on a six." 

"Wow, you're quite observant, kid. Allow me to explain its effects. The result of the roll is multiplied by 100 and subtracted from the attack and defense of all monsters under your control until the end of your turn. So, that means 600 points are subtracted from your Maha Vailo's 1550! That brings it down to 950." 

"Not good..." 

**Maha Vailo  
ATK: 950(1550-600)**

"So, what do you have your sleeve, kid? Your turn hasn't even ended." 

"I know! I was just getting back to that! I'll equip my Maleviolent Nuzzler to my Maha Vailo. You said that its attack power was only 950? Guess what? With Maleviolent Nuzzler, it's attack points are increased by 700 points! Also, because of Maha's own effect, it's attack points increases by 500 additional points for each card equipped to it. Now, its attack is increased all the way up to 2150!" 

**Maha Vailo  
ATK: 2150 (1550 - 600 700 500)**

"Now, Maha Vailo! Attack Duke's life points directly!" 

Following Takato's command, Maha Vailo proceeded to blast Duke and take a chunk out of his life points. The Dungeon Dice master seethed angrily as the 'amateur' was taking him to school. 

**Duke  
Life points: 2950**

"That's not all, Duke! I activate my trap card! Check this one out! My Type Zero Magic Crusher!" 

"Is that what I think it is?" 

"That's right. This card has quite the effect. For each magic card that I discard from my hand, I automatically inflict 500 points of direct damage to your life points." 

"And you do happen to have magic cards in your hand?" 

"Only one and I discard that. You lose 500 automatic points." 

"Damn!" 

**Duke  
Life points: 2450**

"I now end my turn, Duke." 

"Incredible! Takato is holding his own against Duke! Duke's got to be feeling this one. He hasn't had any luck with his dice. Anyway, we'll see if Duke has what it takes to turn this duel around to his advantage. Lillymon! Etemon! Back to you! How's the battle royale going?" 

**Phoenix Arena**

"It couldn't be looking any better, Floramon!" Lillymon announced. "It's degenerated into a three on one match as opposed to a four-way battle royale! This is great strategy on their part since Basilikmon's classified as a mega!" 

Basilikmon slithers across the ring and turns to spray acidic saliva towards Hell Inumon. The canine leaps away as the saliva burns through the ring. 

"Hey, Galgomon! Now's the time to digivolve into Rapidmon! Hey, Blizzarmon! If you happen to have a stronger evolution, then use it! I'm going straight for my mega form!" 

"Why couldn't I just digivolve into Mega Gargomon? Anubimon's training has allowed me to become my mega form! It'll get the job done faster." 

"There's only a need for one mega and I should be the one to do so." 

"Normally, I'd say 'hell no', but this creep has more history with ya. Be my guest, Inumon!" Galgomon calls out to his comrade. "Here that, fuzzy?! Let's see that ultimate evolution of yours!" 

"You got it! Time to put Omegamon's training results to good use!" 

Looking on from the entranceway, Omegamon witnesses Blizzarmon dedigivolving back Tomoki. Everyone within the crowd stadium gasped at the shock of the boy. They weren't expecting a boy of his age to competing in as the ice warrior. This exception was the Tamer and Duelists since they have already seen the spirit warriors' true identities. 

"Wow, it's hard to believe that kid is actually one of the legendary warriors," Kazu said. 

"I wish I had my own spirit," Kenta replied. 

"You two should dream on. There's no way you'll ever become one of them," Rika yawned. 

"We resent that, Rika!" the boys exclaimed in unison. 

"Still, this boy shouldn't be taken lightly. He is associated with Takuya and is the warrior of ice," Renamon said. 

"Hey, at least, they're going to be digivolve together. Basilikmon's gotta be shaking in his tail," Guilmon said. 

"Let's hope it will be enough," replied Yugi. 

Meanwhile, at the top of the skyboxes, Anubimon witnessed Hell Inumon preparing to digivolve along with Galgomon. 

"Seadramon. The time has finally come for the three to slay Basilikmon once and for all." 

"But I wonder if Inumon warned them about that snake's ability to turn his prey into stone." 

"I thought you told him to remind them." 

"I did, but he was in such a hurry to get his hands on Basilikmon. If Terriermon and the ice warrior are not warned soon, they will turn to stone." 

"I'm confident in Inumon's judgment. I'm sure he warned them beforehand," Anubimon replied. "At least, I hope..." 

On the other side of the stadium, Pharaohmon and Nemesis were seated in their own separate skybox. Nemesis chuckled as she gazed down upon Hell Inumon and Galgomon. 

"Those fools. They really think they can take Basilikmon with teamwork? Even if they received Anubimon's training, Basilikmon won't be done in so easily. I doubt that annoying rabbit and the ice warrior are aware of his special ability." 

Pharaohmon maintained his focus on the battle royale without taking an eye. He remained quiet for the remainder of the match. 

"Lord Pharaohmon...?" 

_"Basilikmon. Now is the time to finish these fools off. Why don't you make Inumon suffer greatly by turning both Chakkoumon and Galgomon into stone? That should really weigh down on Inumon's emotions."_

Finally receiving Pharaohmon's suggestion through telepathy, Basilikmon nods his head in agreement. The three were set to digivolve to finally finish off the serpent. 

"Allow me to go first!" Hell Inumon calls out. "Hell Inumon warp shinka!!" 

Hell Inumon underwent his mega evolution and became a bipedal wolf warrior. Armor covered nearly his entire chest and his human-like features made Inumon quite a formidable warrior. Despite being a dark digimon, he fights for the side of justice. He takes out his twin swords and slashes them through mid-air before getting into a battle position. 

"Youkai Inumon!!" 

"All right! Now, that's what I want to see!" Himura cheered. "Go, Inumon!" 

"Wow, his mega form is so awesome," Jeri commented. 

"Got to hand it to the mutt. He knows how to put on a show," Dark Gabumon said. "Though, he's still such a showoff..." 

"Your turn, Galgomon!" 

"Time to show my stuff! Galgomon chou shinka!!" 

A green column of light immediately engulfs Galgomon. He then grows and develops a green armor body with arms shaped like missile launchers and blue eyes overlapping his once black, beady ones. The newly evolved digimon calls out his name. 

?Rapidmon!!? 

"Tewwiermon! We're behind you all the way!" Suzie screamed out. 

"Now we'll finally see if Anubimon's training was in anyway effective," Henry stated. 

"Rapidmon is back in the game! The ball's in my court and I don't intend to drop it this time around! Hey, kid! You're up! Show us what you've got!" 

"Right, here goes nothing... Execute!! Fusion Evolution!!" 

"What?! Now he can Fusion evolve like that big-boned guy?!" Rapidmon exclaimed. 

"You can do it, Tomoki!" Fairymon cheered. 

"Wow! The little guy's really is going to turn it up a notch!" Ranamon said. 

_"Now, Tomoki. Hopefully you are not as careless as Junpei,"_ Wolfmon said in thought. 

As Tomoki called upon his spirit, he was engulfed by a blanket of data and undergoing a metamorphosis into an entirely different form. His B-Hybrid and H-Hybrid were quickly infused with one another. He?s entirely different from either Chakkoumon or Blizzarmon. His body size was smaller in comparison and his appearance was quite odd in appearance. In fact, everyone was thrown off guard by his rather awkward appearance. He no longer resembled a fierce beast of any kind. He was now a short black penguin with a tin hat on his head. He was also holding out two Popsicle-like sticks. On his right hand was a blue Popsicle and the left had a red one. 

The entire crowd did a synchronized face fault. Omegamon and the spirit warriors knew that they'd get this kind of reaction. 

"Geez, why did he have to end up being a short penguin?" Blitzmon wondered. "Heck, will he even do any good against Basilikmon?" 

"Well. At least, he's not out there making a complete jackass out of himself," Grottomon muttered. 

"I heard that one, buddy!" 

Lillymon didn't know what to make out of this odd evolution. She steps out of her announcement table and peers through to find the penguin leaping over to where Rapidmon and Youkai Inumon stood. 

"Eh... I don't know what to say. I thought we'd be getting a really cool evolution like Blitzmon's, but this...?! I've never seen any evolution this... odd..." 

"Lady... Just call me, Dai Penmon! This is my true fusion evolution. Don't like it? Sue me." 

"Ok, we're in big trouble," Rapidmon sighed. 

"No offense, but couldn't you digivolve into something bigger and more menacing?" Youkai Inumon suggested. 

"I can't find any other evolution! This is the best fusion evolution I can form!" 

"Geez, it was just a suggestion..." 

_"You know. I was just beginning to say that myself,"_ Omegamon thought. 

The big screen immediately brings up a profile screen with data on Dai Penmon. 

**Dai Penmon. Variable, Fusion Hybrid, Ice Element. Special Techniques: Blue Hawaii Death & Strawberry Death**

"Well, despite his odd appearance, here's a little info we've gathered based on Dai Penmon," Lillymon announced. "Dai Penmon is a living ice shaving machine that dispenses frozen treats for Digimon to eat. Ooo, yummy! His enemies may mock him for his silly appearances, but their laughing stops once his icy powers freeze them solid." 

"Ha! Look at that! I can't stop laughing!" a Dogmon laughs out from the crowd. "Get out of the ring, you weirdo!" 

"Honestly, I can't bring myself to take you three on if this is the best the ice warrior has to offer," Basilikmon hissed. 

"Hey! You heard the lady! You may mock me but I'll put a stop to your laughing with my ice powers!" 

"We'll see, you little vermin!" 

_"Basilikmon. Eliminate Rapidmon and the ice warrior using your special ability. Turn them to stone and we'll see Inumon break down in depression,"_ Pharaohmon communicated through Basilikmon's thoughts. 

_"Yes, Lord Pharaohmon. I'll end this quick!"_

Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were watching the showdown in the ring. Even they were caught off guard by Dai Penmon's appearance. But they had just gotten their second glimpse of a legendary warrior revealing their human identity. 

"Just as I suspected, Neptune. They are humans after all." 

"What did you expect them to them?" 

"But children? Well, this should prove to be interesting." 

"I wonder how Rei and everyone are holding up on their journey." 

"They'll be fine. For now, we have ourselves to worry about. Our match could be announced after this one comes to a close." 

"True. Looks like we'll end up fighting one another in the battle royale. Any second thoughts?" 

"None whatsoever. I'm there to win. Let the best Senshi win." 

Back inside the ring, Basilikmon prepared himself for another three on one assault from the newly digivolved trio. Youkai Inumon leaps ahead and pulls out his twin swords. 

"Here we go! We resume back with the action! Youkai Inumon takes the lead and has his swords ready to chop-suey that snake into chopped liver!" Lillymon announced. 

"Go, Tomoki! This is your opportunity!" Agunimon cheers on. 

"Yeah! Knock him out with one of your Popsicles!" Loweemon encouraged the ice warrior. The other warriors stared at him. "What!? I couldn't come up with anything better!? 

Just then, Mercuremon came walking back through the entranceway with Arbormon. The wood warrior seemed to be back under control after knocking out every official that attempted to restrain him. 

"Ah, so you've brought him back, Mercuremon?" Omegamon said. 

"Yes and he has a request to be fulfilled." 

"That being...?" 

"Arbormon hast informed me of digimon gossip that several human girls were seen in the middle of the Digital World's desolate land." 

"I have a feeling it's those Sailor Senshi. Call it a hunch, but I just know that they're here. With your permission, we would like to go and assist them in their journey." 

"Yes, I see. So these girls are the Sailor Senshi you've been telling me about? Since you two aren't in the tournament, you have my permission." 

"Thank you, Omegamon," Arbormon replied. "We will not forget this." 

"Though, you two shouldn't go alone. Grottomon. I want you to go accompany them. Ranamon must stay since she has a match in the tournament. Now go before they go any further." 

"All right, you heard him," Mercuremon said. "Shall thy be going now?" 

Arbormon nods in reply and walks out through the back of the entranceway. Trailing along behind them was Grottomon. The trio officially set off to find the remaining Sailor Senshi and accompany them on their quest to find the Priestess' sword. 

Back inside the ring, Youkai Inumon created a foul strategy and leaps overhead Basilikmon. He slashes against Basilikmon's hide and sends him reeling towards Rapidmon and Dai Penmon. 

"Hey, Snaky! I have a little surprise for ya! Rapid Fire!!" 

Basilikmon screams out as each missile shot nailed him head on. This gave Dai Penmon the golden opportunity to retaliate against the snake's insults towards his new fusion evolution form. 

"This is for mocking me, you dumb snake! Take this! Blue Hawaii Death!!" 

With that said, Dai Penmon slams his blue Popsicle against Basilikmon while freezing the cold-blooded monster in place. He then slams his red Popsicle onto Basilikmon to inflict more damage on the frozen adversary. 

"Strawberry Death!!" 

"Ha! Way to nail him, little guy!" Rapidmon cheered in encouragement. "Now that's what I like to call a smack-down!" 

"That's what you get! You bully!" Dai Penmon snapped. 

"Good! Now let's finish him while he's down for the count!" Youkai Inumon said while sheathing his swords again. "Basilikmon! You're through!" 

Just as Youkai Inumon threatened the serpent, Basilikmon was slowly rising but rather than moaning... He was chuckling. No, he was cackling madly. The trio stopped dead at their tracks and wondered why Basilikmon was suddenly so excited. 

"Ok, now this I don't get. Why is Basilikmon laughing?! I mean he was just getting beat down by both Rapidmon and Dai Penmon, but yet he's laughing at the trio?!" 

_"Wait a minute, something is not right here,"_ Youkai Inumon thought. 

"You three imbeciles think you have me defeated?" Basilikmon wondered. "How sad... I'm clearly not down for the count. Tell me, dear Inumon. Have you already warned your friends about my little secret?" 

"What's he going on about?" Dai Penmon asked. 

"Feh. He's just bluffing. Clearly, he knows that the three of us can finish him off," Rapidmon said. 

_"No... I know what he's planning! I should have warned Terriermon and Chakkoumon beforehand! How could I have missed this?!"_

The demonic serpent rises from the floor and hisses at his three adversaries. In order to further agitate them, he brings his tail forward and attempts to lure the trio out towards him. 

"C'mon! All three of you attack me at once!" 

"Look at this! He's calling the trio out to attack him. Just what is going through that sick mind of Basilikmon? Has the fight clearly gone to his head?!" 

Suddenly, Himura came into realization of Basilikmon's strategy. He remembered this from when Inumon and Seadramon confronted the serpent. 

"No! He's going to turn them to stone! Looks like Inumon didn't warn them beforehand!" Himura exclaimed. 

"This is bad! We have to warn them!" Joey suggested. "Yugi! We have to do something!" 

"Too late... They're taking action now." 

Much to their dismay, Rapidmon and Dai Penmon charged forward at Basilikmon. Youkai Inumon calls out to the two digimon in attempt to stop them from being caught by the serpent's trap. 

"No! Turn back, Rapidmon!" Henry cries out. 

"It's too late!" Renamon stated. "Inumon is not going to stop in time!" 

"Don't you toy with us, buddy! If it's a butt whooping you want, then we're happy to deliver it!" Rapidmon screamed. 

"Here we come!" Dai Penmon exclaimed. 

"No! Get away from him!" 

Youkai Inumon's cries had failed to catch either Rapidmon's or Dai Penmon's attention. They were solely focused on taking out Basilikmon immediately. However, the serpent had an ace up his sleeve. His eyes started to emit a radiant, golden glow. He lets loose an array of eye beams directly at the two digimon. 

"You've fallen for my trap, you whelps!" 

Rapidmon was the first to be directly shot by the beam. His body started to stiffen and he screamed out while his body was being transformed into stone. 

"That's cheap! You just had to rely on tricks to turn me into stone?!" Rapidmon screamed. "You just botched my chance to become the champ! You'll regret this! HENRY!! SUZIE!!" 

"NO!! TERRIERMON!!" Henry cries out in horror. 

The beam also caught Dai Penmon. The dark canine warrior was too late to save them from the danger. The legendary warriors were even horrified by the event. 

"No! Tomoki!!" Agunimon cried out. 

"Tomoki!!" 

"Damn it!! I wasn't aware this creature could turn his victims to stone!" Omegamon cursed. 

Anubimon and Seadramon were furious over what had just transpired. The training definitely did not prepare Terriermon for the tricks Basilikmon had in his disposal. Seadramon endured painful memories of Inumon being turned to stone in the years past. 

"No! Not again! Inumon! Get away from there! He'll turn you to stone again!" 

"I don't think so," Anubimon said. 

"What do you mean?! He wants to murder Inumon!" 

"You're not getting the picture, Seadramon. Basilikmon wants to keep Inumon alive for now so that they will meet again. If they manage to face off in the next round, Basilikmon will want to inflict pain and torture on Inumon. No, he has another sick plot in store for our good friend. Inumon, please stay strong. In order to restore both Terriermon and the ice warrior, you must kill Basilikmon or destroy the emerald on his forehead." 

"I choose the first option. Basilikmon must pay for what he has done to Kotori!" Seadramon hissed. 

"He will meet his demise, Seadramon. I can almost assure you on that, but be patient for the time being." 

Seadramon scoffed as he kept his eyes locked at the battle royal match. 

The digimon pair was now turned into statues while remaining stiff in the middle of the ring. Youkai Inumon fell to his knees and dropped his swords. Tears came trickling down his face as he ranted about on his failure. 

"No... No!! How could I let this happen?! NO!!" 

"You've brought this upon yourself, Inumon. You should have warned these two whelps about my special abilities. Some friend you turned out to be. You not only let them down but you've let down your human comrade, Seadramon and that little wench I killed." 

Those words were more than enough to set off Youkai Inumon. The warriors' eyes turned feral as he charged forward. He was ready to slaughter Basilikmon and avenge the loss of his loved ones. 

"Bring them back, you bastard!!" 

Basilikmon was caught off guard once Youkai Inumon blitzed out to his side and slashes him across the chest. The serpent screamed out once his adversary delivered a painful slash. 

"Curse you, Inumon! The match has now been already decided!" 

"Who cares! I'm killing you right now!" 

The buzzer finally set off and the crowd began to jeer for the decision. Etemon had already made the count out on both Dai Penmon and Rapidmon. It seemed most likely that they were counted out due to not being active during the final duration of the match. 

"No! You can't end it! Basilikmon used a foul trick!" Youkai Inumon demanded. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't make the rules here. I only follow them and call what I see," Etemon replied. 

"No! That's not fair!" Kazu exclaimed. "Restart the match!" 

"Inumon!" Renamon screamed out to the dark canine. 

"Henwy? Will Terriermon be all right?! Tell me! He'll be just fine, right?!" 

"Suzie. I hate to say this but it's hard to say. He's been turned to stone," Lopmon said. "Unless we find a cure, he's going to remain that way..." 

"No! He can't be!!" 

Bokomon and Neemon were devastated by these turns of events. The rabbit cried onto Bokomon's shoulder until Bokomon shrugged him off. 

"Tomoki! No! That was cheap! You had better make the right call and restart the match!" Bokomon hollered. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've just been informed by the tournament committee about the situation. Since this is the first time anybody has been turned into stone, this would be a tough call to make. However..." Lillymon said mournfully. "Oh, I hate to say this, but Terriermon and Chakkoumon did not respond to Etemon's ten count. So in other hands, those two were eliminated! The co-winners of this battle royale are Inumon and Basilikmon! They will both advance to the next round!" 

Basilikmon was happy to hear the announcement, but there were many others who disagreed. This included both the Tamers and the spirit warriors. 

"Hey! You might as well get bribed! They were cheated!" Fairymon cries out. 

"No, she made the right call," Omegamon said. "Those two weren't moving for the duration of Etemon's count. Therefore, an unpopular decision had to be made." 

"But that's just not fair. Tomoki never even had a chance to fully display all of his talents here," said Wolfmon. 

"There's nothing we can do," Loweemon stated. "We just can't argue with an official's decision..." 

"No! But we can take Tomoki out of there before that snake plans to smash him up!" 

"Agunimon!" 

Defying the pleas from his friends, Agunimon flees towards the ring and leaps over to take Dai Penmon's statue form away. Basilikmon started to slither out of the ring but not for long as Youkai Inumon calls out to the serpent. 

"Basilikmon! This isn't over! Just remember, there's the next round! If we manage to cross paths again, I swear I'll hack you to pieces. You have lived far too long." 

"Such an idle threat, Inumon. You talk tough now, but you will need to back it up when we possibly meet again. You have plenty of time to brush up on those skills. I'll be waiting. Don't disappoint me. Killing you quickly just wouldn't be any satisfying." 

As Basilikmon slithered away in laughter, Youkai Inumon growls angrily to himself. He turns to find Agunimon attempting to drag Dai Penmon along. He reaches over and picks up Rapidmon. 

"Agunimon, that's your name right? I'm sorry..." 

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything to save them in the first place." 

"No... I knew that Basilikmon had such ability, but I never thought he'd never have the power to do it again. His emerald was supposed to be destroyed." 

"Emerald? Is that what gives him that power?" 

"Yes..." 

"Damn it... This is just not right! C'mon, let take these two to the infirmary." 

"Agreed." 

As Youkai Inumon and Agunimon carried the statues towards the entranceway, the Tamers immediately knew where to go meet with them. 

"C'mon, you guys. We have to go and meet them in the infirmary," Himura said. 

"Yeah! I have to go see Rapidmon!" Henry replied. "Suzie! Come along! Rika. You coming?" 

"Of course, I am! I'm sure goggle head will pull through in his match. Anyone else want to come along?" 

"I'll come along," Yugi said. "Joey? Tea? Tristan? Any of you want to come?" 

"I'll come," Jeri said. "Besides, Himura could use the company." 

"Then, I'm coming too," said Felinismon. 

"Good. It's settled then. Follow me out," Himura said. "Dark Gabumon. I take it you and Guilmon will stay behind?" 

"Yeah. I have to support Takato," Guilmon said. "I really wish I can come and do something to help Terriermon. But..." 

"I understand. Takato needs your support. Well then. Let us know who ends up winning." 

"You got it, Himura!" 

With that said, Himura leads the group down through the stairway leading down into the ground floor. He heard that the infirmary was at the ground level. 

_"Hopefully this is the right floor,"_ Himura thought. _"Inumon. I'm on my way."_

**Digital World Section 35-3B. Collapsing Canyon Falls.**

"We're down to what perhaps maybe the conclusion of this duel, but let's not count out Duke just yet," Floramon announced. "He may have lower life points, but Duke doesn't plan to falter just yet. Takato's in the lead and he has that game face on! Ooo, this is getting to me." 

Takato scanned through his hand and waited for Duke to make his move. The Dungeon Dice creator picked out a card and puts it into his hand. 

"It's my turn, kid! Now, I'll use my Blind Destruction!" 

"You failed last time and you'll screw up again." 

"I don't think so. Apparently, you haven't played with die before. Luck is always apart of the draw. Now, dice roll!" 

The first die rolls across the field and it lands on a six. This was not exactly what Duke wanted. 

"Aw, that's too bad, Duke. You choke again." 

"I'm not finished yet. I roll my other die! Blind Destruction! Dice roll!" 

This time the second die managed to roll on a four. A smile crept across Duke's face as he gives a thumbs up down towards Takato. 

"Say goodbye to your Maha Vailo!" 

"Ah, no!" 

Takato gasped once his Maha was wiped out from the field. He was left with no other monster on the field. 

?Fine! I activate Malevolent Nuzzler?s secondary effect! By sacrificing 500 Life Points, I can place Malevolent Nuzzler on the top of my deck. 

**Takato  
Life points: 6800**

"Aw, you lose 500 life points. That ends my turn by the way." 

"I still have higher life points. I'm not going to panic though. You're the one who should start begging for mercy." 

Once Takato puts another card into his hand, he brings down forth a card to summon a monster to the field. 

"I summon back my Two-Headed King Rex! Also, I equip him with my Malevolent Nuzzler! Since I paid 500 life points to put it at the top of my deck, it's easy access to me. Now, my Rex's attack power increases by 700 points!" 

**Two-Headed King Rex  
Attack: 2300(1600700)**

"Since you have no monsters to protect you, I'll send King Rex to attack your life points directly! Attack!" 

Following Takato's command, King Rex charges forward and inflicted damage onto Duke's life points. Now Duke was put at a critical state with his life points dropping all the way down to 150. 

**Duke  
Life points: 150**

"Damn it! I can't believe this amateur is beating me! He's making me look like a novice!" 

"You shouldn't have underestimated me, Duke. Yugi taught me everything he knows. By the end, my turn ends. Your move... unless you want to forfeit?" 

"Never! This is my last chance! Blind Destruction! Roll!" 

During the first roll, the die landed on a measly two. He tried it again with his second die and it successfully lands on a four. This is exactly what Duke had in mind. Now King Rex was instantly wiped out from the field. 

"You can kiss your King Rex goodbye! Since you lose your Rex, then you lose your Nuzzler. So, are you willing to risk more life points?" 

"That's a rather stupid question." 

Takato takes out his Maleviolent Nuzzler from the graveyard and puts it at the top of his deck. 

"Anyway, I'm willing to pay 500 more of my life points to move my Nuzzler to the top of my deck." 

"Feh. What good will that do? You have no more cards in your hand, and by putting that on top of your deck, you remove any chances of drawing a monster to equip it. I'll just put a monster facedown and end my turn." 

Suddenly, much to Duke's dismay, the goggle head was chuckling to himself. This certainly wasn't normal for Takato. He knew he had no cards in his hand, but he had an ace up his sleeve. That would come back to haunt Duke. 

"Now we have Takato chuckling?! Whatever the kid has in mind, it has to be an effective strategy!" Floramon announced. 

"Hey! What's so funny, kid?!" 

"I don't need a monster. I'll end this duel right now!" 

"What?!" 

"You forget. My Type Zero Magic Crusher is a continuous trap! So now I discard the Maleviolent Nuzzler I just drew to inflict 500 points of direct damage. Enough to wipe out the rest of your life points!" 

"Oh, no!!!!!" 

"Who's the novice now? I just whooped you, Duke." 

As soon as Takato discarded his Nuzzler card, Duke lowered his head in shame. The last portions of his life points dropped all the way down to zero. End game for Duke Devlin. 

"I... lost...?! To a novice?!" 

"Heh, you should stick to Dungeon Dice Monsters, Dukey." 

"And there you have it! Second duel match has been determined! Takato Matsuda is your winner!" 

Duke Devlin could hardly believe at what had just taken place. This was perhaps his most humiliating loss he ever had to endure. 

_"If this gets televised to Earth, how is this going to effect my reputation?! I'm ruined!"_

"Hey, Duke? Take it easy. It was just a duel." 

"Ok, boys. We're getting you back to the arena. If you will follow me out through this portal door," Floramon introduced them to the doorway. 

"Let's go, Duke." 

"Fine..." 

The duelists made their way through the doorway to be transported back into the virtual dome. Floramon waves out before entering through the doorway to follow the boys out. 

**Phoenix Arena**

Within seconds, Takato and Duke found themselves back inside the duel dome. Floramon gives the direct signal to officials to lower the dome. The boys look down to see Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai and Guilmon awaiting them. 

"Way to go, Takato! I knew you'd win!" Guilmon cheered. 

"That was some fine dueling!" Tea cried out. 

"Ha! You kicked Duke's butt, kid!" Joey said. "How does it feel losing to a novice, Duke?!" 

"C?mon, Joseph, let's not get too hostile," Mai said. "They dueled just great, but I'll give Takato a lot of praise. He's going to become a really good duelist. Though, if he ever duels me, the result will be different." 

The dome finally lowered and the doors opened up to allow the duelists to walk out. Their friends greeted them. 

"Great duel, you guys!" Tristan said. 

"Yo, Takato! That was some sweet dueling!" Kazu calls out to the goggle head. 

"Aw, c'mon. I gave it my best. It was nothing. Hey, where are Rika, Henry and the gang?" 

"They went to the infirmary to check on Terriermon and the ice warrior," Joey stated. 

"What?! What happened to Terriermon? Who did win that match? Don't tell me..." 

"Unfortunately, Basilikmon turned both Terriermon and the ice warrior to stone," Tea said. 

"On the bright side, Inumon won the match too," Mai assured the boy. "So, there's a chance to avenge them." 

"You have to lead me to that infirmary. Let's move out, Guilmon!" 

"Right behind you, Takato!" 

"We'll be waiting for you guys at the stands!" Tristan calls to the goggle head and his digimon comrade. 

"So, how was it like losing to a novice?" Joey teased. 

"Knock it off!" snapped Duke. 

**Pharaohmon's Skybox**

The dark one steps away from the balcony of his skybox and back inside to be greeted upon by Nemesis. 

"Did you see the grief on Inumon's face? We really let him have it," Nemesis snickered. "Poor baby lost a friend and an ally. Now, he can go wallow in his own self pity." 

"That should allow Basilikmon or anyone to take advantage of the poor fool," Pharaohmon spoke. 

"Plus, I know Inumon better than anyone. If anything, he's going not want to participate in anymore matches for the remainder of the tournament." 

"If that's the case, I'll send Basilikmon to finish him off." 

The dark mistress takes another sip of her red wine and runs a hand across the demon's chiseled chest. 

"I love the way you use that head of yours, my lord. Is there anything I can pleasure you with for the time being?" 

"Not now. There's a good chance that either one of us will be called in to take part in our respective match." 

"True..." 

Suddenly, they were interrupted and found Basilikmon entering the room unannounced. 

"Um... Did I interrupt anything?" the serpent asked. 

"Nothing at all, Basilikmon. You did your part well," said Pharaohmon. "Rest easy for the moment. Your next match won't occur for quite a while." 

"Yes, I really hope I end up being paired against that mongrel in the next round." 

"It'll be a pleasure to see you torture that hopeless fool," Nemesis giggled. 

"Just leave him with me. Anubimon's top warrior will never have the chance to avenge the loss of Kotori. Victory is surely to be mine." 

"See it that you do come out on top, Basilikmon. By eliminating that mongrel, we can worry about crushing his friends one by one." 

_"Then, you will be last Himura. Your blood shall be on my hands,"_ Nemesis said in thought. _"It's only a matter of time, little Yui. Soon you will be merely an after thought and Himura will be dead..."_

**Arena's Ground Level Infirmary**

The arena's infirmary holds the injured participants from the tournament and treats their wounds/injuries. The facility itself is owned and run by some of the Digital World's finest medical teams. They are said to have healed some of the deadliest digital viruses overnight. In this case, they couldn't find the remedy to restore Dai Penmon and Rapidmon. 

There were two beds set across from one another inside a single room. On the right side of the room, there was a bed holding Dai Penmon. Every one of the legendary warriors, excluding the trio who departed, were in the room mourning for their comrade. Agunimon was kneeling beside Dai Penmon's bed. 

"Tomoki..." whispered Agunimon while he held the petrified hand of the ice warrior. 

On the other side of the room, Rapidmon was laying on his bed in a petrified state. Himura, Rika, Renamon, Inumon, Jeri, Felinismon, Yugi, Dark Gabumon and Seadramon were aside from the rest bed. Henry kneeled beside Rapidmon's rest bed and buried his head onto the statue. He was in a state of depression to see his digimon friend petrified. 

"Terriermon... Please... You can at least tell me a joke... Lets hear you talk some smack... For me? Just this once?" 

As Henry continued on, Suzie was crying with Lopmon in her arms. Jeri went over to comfort the girl like a mother soothing her child. 

Ranamon looked across the room with sadness on her face. Looking at Rapidmon in his current state infuriated her enough to get her hands on Basilikmon. She felt bad that she wasn't comforting Suzie and Henry since that would give her identity away. 

_"I'm sorry, Suzie. Henry. Don't you cry anymore. We'll restore Terriermon. I promise."_

"This has gone way too far," Felinismon said. "I should have been in Terriermon's place." 

"No, there's nothing you could have done," said Seadramon. "Even you couldn't have been notified of Basilikmon's special ability." 

"Inumon. Now I see what kind of monsters you've been dealing with," Dark Gabumon said. 

"I know..." 

"Wow, who would have thought we'd be seeing an Omegamon here?" Rika said. "A dream come true..." 

"He's been training the legendary warriors. Even he must feel guilty of what had just transpired," Renamon said. 

"Can't say I blame them," Himura replied. 

Omegamon steps forward and kneels beside Agunimon. He lowered his head and lets out a sigh. 

"It's my fault, Takuya. I should have trained you and your friends to prepare you for an enemy like Basilikmon. If I was aware of his dark power of petrifying his victims, Tomoki wouldn't be in this state." 

"No, it's my fault, Omegamon," Inumon spoke up towards the royal knight. 

"What's that?" 

"I'm more familiar with Basilikmon than anyone in this room besides Seadramon here. I tried to warn them beforehand but I was too late to consider it. I've failed them. If I wasn't so obsessed in killing that snake, they wouldn't be stone now." 

"No, it is no one's fault," Yugi spoke up. "You shouldn't blame yourselves for that. If anyone is to blame, it is Basilikmon for turning them to stone. It is also Pharaohmon's fault for releasing that snake back along with every other dark digimon sealed away from imprisonment." 

"You're right, but is there anything we can do to help them?" Wolfmon wondered. 

Himura simply shook his head in reply to Wolfmon's question. 

"There's nothing we can do. There are only two ways to restore them. One of you will either have to kill Basilikmon or destroy the gem on his forehead. When Inumon and I faced him, Seadramon destroyed the monster's gem and all of the petrified victims were returned to normal." 

"So... So, what you're trying to tell us is to wait with crossed arms until one of us is called to fight that snake?!" Agunimon snapped. 

The fire warrior rushes past his comrades and gets right into Himura's face. He grabs Himura by the collar and holds out a fist. 

"Is that what you're saying?! I'm not going to wait any longer!" 

"Takuya! That's enough!" Fairymon calls out to her friend. 

The wind warrior walks over to Agunimon and puts a hand over his shoulder. 

"We have no choice on the matter, Takuya. You heard what he had to say. We have to wait until one of us is called to face that snake. It could be you or it could be me that fights him. Just remember, only one of us can restore Tomoki and Terriermon. I know you love Tomoki like you do your own little brother." 

After listening to Fairymon's small speech, Agunimon releases Himura from his grip. He sighs angrily and walks back to his group. 

Inumon had heard enough from the conversation and starts walking out the door. Just as he was about to leave, Renamon stops him. 

"Where are you going, Inumon?" 

"I need some fresh air and some time alone. Please, leave me be..." 

"As you wish..." 

Renamon steps to the side and allows Inumon to walk out the door. The Tamers couldn't blame the canine digimon. Basilikmon has been tormenting the dark canine since Kotori's death. 

"Everyone. I will have a word with him. Excuse me," Seadramon said as he followed Inumon out the door. 

As soon as they left, Takato and Guilmon came running in to find the teams filed together in the same room. 

"Um, care to fill me in on everything?" Takato asked. 

"You're late, goggle head," Rika snapped. 

"Sorry, but my duel was pretty tough. I won though." 

"Well, since you did win, I'll fill you in on the detail," the digimon queen replied. 

**Desolate Landscape and on the exterior regions from the arena**

After enduring an annoying sandstorm, the Sailor Senshi found themselves at the exact spot where Duke and Takato had dueled previously. Rei looks on ahead and uses her ESP to sense out any dark chi from within the area. 

"Did you sense anything, Rei?" Ami asked. 

"Nothing. Did you pick anything up on your computer?" 

"Hold on..." 

As Ami calculated through her tiny computer, Makoto and Setsuna examined the environment around them. Hotaru picks up a stone and tosses it across the barren surface. 

"Who would think that such a virtual world would be so real? Our skin texture is still flesh and the landscape feels real. It's incredible," said Hotaru. 

"But, I wonder... If I was summoned here before, why was I sent back? Was my mission as the digital priestess complete?" Cammy wondered. 

"We won't know until we find that sword," Artemis said. 

"Yeah. Only then will we know about the priestess' origins," Minako stated. "We'll probably find some revelation behind Pharaohmon's past." 

"Everyone! Keep quiet!" Ami exclaimed. "I'm picking up some tectonic vibrations from under the ground... Be careful! We've been followed!" 

"What?!" 

The girls stayed together into a group while the ground under their feet started to tremble. Setsuna, Hotaru and Ami pulled out their transformation sticks. 

"Stay close to us!" Setsuna said. 

"Don't have to tell us twice," Minako said. "If only we had our powers, we'd kick some butt by now!" 

"At least I brought along my seals," Rei said. "These could come in handy." 

"Rei! Behind you!" Cammy cries out. 

The raven-haired girl turns to find a Scrabmon emerging out from the ground. But there wasn't just one. There were a dozen of them emerging out of hiding. 

"Everyone! Henshin!" Ami gave orders. "Mercury Crystal Power!" 

"Pluto Planet Power!" 

"Saturn Planet Power!" 

The three Senshi underwent their transformations while knocking away each Scrabmon with a bright flash of light. Rei managed to sway some off using her anti-evil seals. 

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!!" 

One by one, each seal froze the Scrabmon in their place. The Senshis' transformation managed to allow Rei some time to take advantage of the Scrabmon and plant her seals on them. 

"Now guys! This is your chance!" Cammy calls out in encouragement. 

_"That should slow them down. Make it hasty, girls,"_ Rei thought. 

As the three girls transformed into their Sailor Senshi forms, they took advantage of the sealed Scrabmon by unleashing the best of their attacks. 

"Dead Scream!!" 

"Silence Glaive!!" 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!!" 

Their attacks managed to vaporize the paralyzed Scrabmon into data. However, their celebration was immediately cut short as another batch of Scrabmon came out of hiding. These insect warriors were wielding weapons and started powering up their patented electric attacks. 

"This isn't looking good for us," Minako said. 

"You say that because you don't have your powers," Artemis replied. 

"No. We will and can win!" Rei stated. "All we have to do is fight through them! Pharaohmon is desperate if he's sending out his right hand men!" 

"No kidding," said Cammy. "But it's going to take more than these guys to stop us from finding that sword!" 

"Everyone! Let us fight together! I understand the four of you don't have powers, but we can at least put up a better chance by working as a unit," said Sailor Pluto. 

"Right! I'll put up a barrier for the rest of you so you won't have to worry about any ambushes," Saturn replied. 

"Thank you, Saturn," Makoto said. "All right! Bring it on!" 

_"I wonder how long we can hold them off without our powers,"_ Rei thought. 

**Other side of the current battle site**

Arbormon was leading out Mercuremon and Grottomon through the barren landscape. Just then, the trio felt a vibration of energy from beyond and felt a clash of powers ahead. Arbormon managed to recognize one of them as the Senshi he had met. 

"It's her! It's them!" Arbormon said. 

"A clash of powers are in the heat of battle," Mercuremon replied. "Shall we?" 

"You bet! Let's move!" Grottomon cries out. 

The spirit warriors fled out towards the exact location of where the Sailor Senshi was battling the Scrabmon clansmen. The question is: would they make it there in time? 

**Infirmary Room**

As everyone was starting to settle down over the grief of their loved ones, the announcement speakers started to come on. Lillymon's voice was heard throughout the arena to inform everyone about the next set of matches. 

_"May I have your attention please? We've already picked out set of matches! For our Duel tournament, Henry Wong will duel against Mai Valentine! The battle royale match will consist of the following participants: Fairymon, Kurama, Brimstone and Ranamon! All announced combatants and duelists, report to the battle arena!"_

Fairymon and Ranamon nod to each other as they walked out the door. 

"Fairymon! Ranamon!" Blitzmon calls out to the girls. "Give 'em hell! Please, let one of you pull through." 

"Don't worry. This match is ours," Fairymon said. 

"You forget sugah, I'm in this match too. If it comes down to us, I'm not going to hold back." 

"Bring it on sista!" 

Henry takes his card deck and gives a prayer for Rapidmon. 

"Wish me luck, buddy." 

"Good luck, Henry," Takato said. "We're pulling for you." 

"Mai's not an easy opponent, Henry. Trust me. I know how she duels," Yugi warned Henry. 

"Hey, don't worry about me. Terriermon's on my side despite his condition. Well, I'm off..." 

Henry walks out the door and heads off towards the aisle leading to the entranceway. He suddenly makes a stop and finds Ranamon walking down with Fairymon. 

_"It's her..."_

"Oh? Hey, you! Good luck with your duel!" Ranamon said to Henry. 

"Thanks..." 

Ranamon flashes a thumbs up to Henry before departing through the entranceway. That signal alone had caught Henry by surprise, yet he had a feeling that he knew Ranamon. 

"Ranamon... Could you possibly be...? All right, it's time I get tough. This one's for you, Terriermon." 

**Darkest reaches of the stadium**

Deep within a dark, heated room, a tall and armored individual arose after undergoing a twenty-four hour meditation period. Brimstone arises and lets out a deep growl. 

**"It is time..."**

With that in mind, Brimstone sets out through the door and starts his path to the aisle to lead him to the entranceway. 

**Lobby area**

After hearing the announcement for the next match, Kurama sits up from his seat and started walking down towards the aisle way. 

"Hey, Kurama. Kick some ass out there," Yusuke said. 

"Brimstone's in there. You think you can take him?" Kuwabara asked with concern. 

"We'll see. All I can do now is test how strong he's gotten since our last confrontation." 

"We'll be cheering for you, Kurama," Botan said. "In fact, we'll be out in the audience stands when the match starts." 

Kurama gives a nod to his team and walks down towards the aisle. He stopped as soon as he saw Hiei leaning against a wall. 

"Hiei..." 

"Don't you die." 

"If you were in my position, I'd say likewise." 

After giving his final word to Hiei, the half-demon starts his walk down the aisle way. Kurama was dead set to settling his differences with the flame titan, but he would also have to deal with Ranamon and Fairymon at the same time. 

Second round matches are complete. Takato joins Yugi into the next round of the duel tournament. Basilikmon and Inumon have advanced as part of the sixteen-warrior tournament. But at the same time, Terriermon and Chakkoumon paid the price as they have been turned to stone. Now, the third round matches are set. Kurama sets off to settle his differences with Brimstone but can he even contend with Ranamon and Fairymon at once? Henry and Mai are ready to duel. Can Henry overcome grief in order to pull off a successful duel with the veteran, Mai? The Sailor Senshi are set to do battle with the Scrabmon clansmen, but now it seems they will receive aid by Arbormon, Mercuremon and Grottomon. It's an all out struggle next time... 

**(PREVIEW)**

Rei: Hi, everyone! This is Rei Hino! As we struggle with the ever growing Scrabmon hordes. Who are these three warriors? 

Arbormon: Pharaohmon really is getting desperate if he's sending out a rotation of troops to knock you guys off your game. 

Pharaohmon: My Scrabmon are falling. Very well. I?ll just revive an old faithful soldier of my once great army. Scorpionus, awaken! 

Scorpionus: Lord Pharaohmon. I shall carry out my duty and destroy the enemy! Scorpionites, come to me! My Scorpionites are far superior to the Scrabmon and they alone will prove to be a test for these Sailor Senshi. 

Yugi: Tea. What do you say we go and check on Bakura?s condition? 

Bakura: Foolish Yugi. You forget that a portion of my dark essence is still lurking within your puzzle. I shall torment you like never before... 

Henry: Meanwhile, I start my duel with Mai Valentine. Let's hope my deck will prove to be useful in the end. 

Kurama: Brimstone, we meet again... 

Brimstone: I've undergone extreme training for the moment I've had my chance to fight with you and your comrades, Kurama. To show my gratitude, I shall remove my armor. 

Fairymon: Well, isn't this touching? Ranamon! Let's work this out as a team to take that big guy out of the match. 

Ranamon: Right, but once he's gone, then it's just down to the two us getting it on. 

Kurama: Ladies, please... 

Seadramon: Inumon. Let's have a talk... 

Inumon: How can I even bother showing my face out there again? I've let them down! 

Takato: The next chapter of the Pharaohmon series is entitled... 

**The Wong Family Reunion! Brimstone Goes All Out!**

Yusuke: You surely don't want to miss this! If you miss it, you'll regret it. 

Wow, it's been a while since I posted a chapter to this series. I hope to at least reach towards the semi-finals of the tournament by the end of the year. Before I go, I'd like to once again thank LazerWulf for providing me with the duel formats. You're such a big help! I also give credit to Youko and Belletiger for suggesting me some good drama scenes. I also thank everyone who has taken their time to read my hard work. I don't know when the next chapter of this will be up but I can assure that this fic won't be forgotten. Until then, peace! 


	28. The Wong Family Reunion! Brimstone Goes ...

Wow, it's been a while since I've had the time to catch up on this story. I'm sorry for the long delay but I've needed time to catch up on my D-Fusion series. Now, I offer Chapter twenty-eight of the Pharaohmon series. Since it's been a year I've started this series, let's call this chapter the first year anniversary special.

So, what do you say we get started? I know I'm ready to get this chapter over with. With that said, enjoy the read!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

**The Wong Family Reunion! Brimstone Goes All Out!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

As everyone was starting to settle down over the grief of their loved ones, the announcement speakers started to come on. Lillymon's voice was heard throughout the arena to inform everyone about the next set of matches.

_"May I have your attention please? We've already picked out set of matches! For our Duel tournament, Henry Wong will duel against Mai Valentine! The battle royale match will consist of the following participants: Fairymon, Kurama, Brimstone and Ranamon! All announced combatants and duelists, report to the battle arena!"_

Fairymon and Ranamon nod to each other as they walked out the door.

"Fairymon! Ranamon!" Blitzmon calls out to the girls. "Give 'em hell! Please, let one of you pull through."

"Don't worry. This match is ours," Fairymon said.

"You forget sugah, I'm in this match too. If it comes down to us, I'm not going to hold back."

"Bring it on sista!"

Henry takes his card deck and gives a prayer for Rapidmon.

"Wish me luck, buddy."

"Good luck, Henry," Takato said. "We're pulling for you."

"Mai's not an easy opponent, Henry. Trust me. I know how she duels," Yugi warned Henry.

"Hey, don't worry about me. Terriermon's on my side despite his condition. Well, I'm off..."

Henry walks out the door and heads off towards the aisle leading to the entranceway. He suddenly makes a stop and finds Ranamon walking down with Fairymon.

_"It's her..."_

"Oh? Hey, you! Good luck with your duel!" Ranamon said to Henry.

"Thanks..."

Ranamon flashes a thumbs up to Henry before departing through the entranceway. That signal alone had caught Henry by surprise yet he had a feeling that he knew Ranamon.

"Ranamon... Could you possibly be... her...? My sis... All right, it's time I get tough. This one's for you, Terriermon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darkest reaches of the stadium**

Deep within a dark, heated room, a tall and armored individual arose after undergoing a twenty-four hour meditation period. Brimstone arises and lets out a deep growl.

**"It is time..."**

With that in mind, Brimstone sets out through the door and starts his path to the aisle to lead him to the entranceway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lobby area**

After hearing the announcement for the next match, Kurama sits up from his seat and started walking down towards the aisle way.

"Hey, Kurama. Kick some ass out there," Yusuke said.

"Brimstone's in there. You think you can take him?" Kuwabara asked with concern.

"We'll see. All I can do now is test how strong he's gotten since our last confrontation."

"We'll be cheering for you, Kurama," Botan said. "In fact, we'll be out in the audience stands when the match starts."

Kurama gives a nod to his team and walks down towards the aisle. He stopped as soon as he saw Hiei leaning against a wall.

"Hiei..."

"Don't you die."

"If you were in my position, I'd say likewise."

After giving his final word to Hiei, the half-demon starts his walk down the aisle way. Kurama was dead set to settling his differences with the flame titan, but he would also have to deal with Ranamon and Fairymon at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phoenix Arena**

The crowds were eagerly anticipating the arrival of the four combatants to take part in the battle royale. Amongst them, Bokomon and Neemon waved around a poster board reading: **Fairymon! We love you!**

"Go, Fairymon! We're rooting for you!" Bokomon cheered.

"Yay! Go, Fairymon and Ranamon, too!" shouted Neemon. "Um, are we still able to cheer Ranamon?"

"Of course, you dolt! She has converted back to the light. In fact, a human girl has taken the spirit of water to harness Ranamon's powers."

"Oh... Then, what about the other two?"

"Not too sure, but I hear this Brimstone fellow is one powerful fiend. I don't have information on this Kurama."

"Looky! They're coming out!"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

The first combatant to emerge through the entranceway was the red-haired fox demon Kurama. The digimon crowd stood on their feet and reacted positively for him. Even the female crowds were starting to take notice of him.

"Oh, my! Take a look at that hunk of a human! Are you sure he isn't a digimon?" an Angewomon cried out.

"I don't know, but I really don't care!" a Biyomon squawked.

"I have to agree with these awe struck girls!" Lillymon announced. "This human is quite the looker! Anyway, I should get back to my job! This is the third battle royale bout! Allow me to introduce the first of the four combatants! Please welcome, Kurama!"

Kurama steps forward into the ring and observes the crowded stadium. He lets out a sigh before walking towards an edge to wait out on his three opponents.

_"Three opponents. Brimstone is amongst them. I must keep my focus on the monster and let the other two resolve their issues. The real question is to reawaken Yoko Kurama back into existence. I may require him if I hope of defeating Brimstone. Even with the preparations prior to the event, I'm afraid my plants will not be enough to penetrate his fire barrier."_

Also looking on from beyond the crowd stands were Kurama's fellow spirit detectives. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan were calling out for the patient fox demon. However, Hiei remained quiet as he ever will be and was anxious to see how much Kurama has improved.

"Ok, Kurama. Let's just see how much you've improved for this whole week. Will it be enough? If you can't do it, then Brimstone is all mine. Even if I have to run rampant this tournament event myself..."

"Now, we're set to introduce our next combatants! Next up to walk through the entranceway represents Pharaohmon's cause! It's Brimstone!"

With that said, the fiery-based armor demon busted his way through the entranceway while destroying it in the process. He slowly walks through with a powerful inferno aura jolting around his magnificent form. Brimstone makes eye contact with the ring and nods his head accordingly. He was pleased to see Kurama as the first individual to step forward.

"Oh my! I wouldn't want to be a backstage technician after a freak accident like that!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Brimstone makes his grand entrance! Just how like the new lady's man, to take the fiery behemoth? I know I wouldn't want to be in Kurama's shoes! Then again, he might have a chance when our other two combatants show up!"

Brimstone stops short and examines Kurama with careful consideration. The beast was heard chuckling to himself and Kurama was the first to realize this.

**"Good boy. I see you've used the time to prepare. Let's just hope you have sharpened up on those skills. Tell me, do you think your friend can save you?"**

"That depends, demon. I might need him or there's a chance I will not require his assistance."

**"Suit yourself. Either way, the result shall remain the same. I will crush you as another casualty on Pharaohmon's conquest for power. He shall reign supreme as this event closes."**

"You have high hopes for your lord, Brimstone. But, only we can determine our future destinies. Right now you should be more concerned about the result of this match."

**"Hmph, whatever you say."**

With Brimstone stepping into the ring, his fiery aura sets off a rising temperature within the stadium. The crowds were feeling the scorching effects and hoped that the beast will lower his aura.

"Hey! Who turned up the heat in this chicken coup?!" a Kokatrimon shrieked.

"I know everyone here is getting roasted by the heat of this stadium, but as a professional announcer, I'm going to stay to continue my dedication to my adoring fans!" Lillymon continued on. "Etemon! Well, looks like he hasn't gotten back from his coffee break. So, I'll go on with the entrants. Next, we have two of the legendary warriors! Digimon men! Put your hands together for the arrival of the lovely duo! First, we have the Warrior of the Mighty Winds, Fairymon!"

The massive male digimon crowds were cheering heavily for the arrival of the lovely Fairymon. Agunimon leaped out from out of the crowd and whistled out to her.

"Yeah! You go, girl!" Agunimon cheered madly. "Don't you guys even think about looking at her in any way. I've got my eyes on you!"

"Um, Agunimon? Why not try and control yourself?" Blitzmon sighed. "We're still grieving over Tomoki."

"Look, we have to continue on. Tomoki would want us to do the same," the flame warrior spoke.

"He's right," Omegamon stated. "We will find a way to restore Tomoki and the Tamers' friend. If it comes down to one us facing Basilikmon, then Tomoki will be avenged."

The spirit warriors nodded accordingly in agreement with Omegamon. They shifted their focus back on the stadium floor.

"Ah, my adoring fans!" Fairymon calls out to the cheering crowd.

"Now to introduce our final combatant! Ladies and gentlemon! Here comes the lovely Ranamon!" Lillymon announced.

"Hold it right there, sugah!" Ranamon cried out through the microphone. "You think these fans are here to support you? Honey, they came only for one reason and that's to see me."

"Wow, looks like we got ourselves a situation between two fellow spirit warriors," Lillymon said. "Etemon! Coffee break time is over! We need you out here to officially declare the start to our matches."

Ranamon rushed towards the ring and flipped onto the middle stage. She throws the microphone down and points out towards Fairymon. Both Kurama and Brimstone waited patiently for the pair to clear away from each other.

"Hey! You two are supposed to be on the same page!" Neemon calls out. "Hey, Bokomon? Tell me why they're fighting again?"

"Because, it's the sport of competition. Haven't you figured it out by now, ? You mean they have to fight each other?"

"Yes! That's right! Now pay attention and watch."

With all four combatants in the ring, the crowds were getting riled up for the bout to start. Etemon came running out from the broken down entranceway. He looked across and immediately fled towards the stadium arena.

"Well, we know where our loyalties lie, don't we?"

"Sorry, Lillymon, but I had to get my daily dose of ol' digi-coffee. Can't have an announcer doze off on the job!"

"Well, I can hardly blame you for that. Now, we can get the show on the road. Etemon, we're moving on to announce the combatants. Next up, the competitors for the third match of our Duelist Tournament! Please welcome, the first of the two duelists, Henry Wong!"

Emerging out through the devastated entrance, Henry walks across the aisle. His sad demeanor was replaced by confidence. The digimon crowd reacted loudly for the boy, especially his fellow Tamers within the crowd stands.

"Go, Henry! You can do it!" Jeri cheered.

"Kick some butt out there!" exclaimed Takato.

"I hope Henry has his act together because Mai isn't going to be easy," Tea said.

"Well, either way, this is going to be quite a match," Joey replied.

"Poor Henry. He still has to be upset about what happened to Terriermon," Guilmon said. "I know I would be too."

"He's going to need to overlook that now," Yugi spoke. "If he lets his emotions get the best of him, then he won't stand a chance with a veteran like Mai. She plays to win."

"Oh, big brother," Suzie muttered. "You can do it..."

Himura looks over towards the dueling dome once Henry entered inside. He realized that soon he would have to duel Nemesis and that time could happen anytime soon.

_"Yui... I promise I'll free you of Pharaohmon's curse. I won't let anything separate our bond."_

As soon as he turned away, he took out a card that read **Guardian Airtos**. This was Yui's favorite card and Himura hopes to use it in his duel against Nemesis. Perhaps it would be the only solution in freeing Yui out of the mistress' body.

"Himura... The matches are about to start," Inumon said to his friend.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me."

"Hey, it's going to be all right. You're going to win your duel. I just know you will."

"I hope so..."

"Don't hope. Know that you can."

"I will."

"Now that's the spirit. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to cool off somewhere. I'm still pretty upset about what Basilikmon did to Terriermon and Chakkoumon. I feel I owe to them."

"I thought Seadramon was supposed to find you."

"I'm meeting him out in the lobbies. He told me to meet him there."

"Well, do go and talk to him, Inumon. You need to get this mess straightened out."

"You're right. In the meantime, you go watch the matches and fill me in on the results when I get back."

"I will!"

With Inumon departing to find Seadramon, Himura walks back to his group to view the upcoming matches. Henry had just been announced and Mai was set to be called out to the ring.

"Have the matches started yet?" Himura asked.

"Not just yet, but Mai should be coming out any time soon," Kazu replied.

"Wow, first Takato and now Henry. It must be great to challenge against famous duelists!" Kenta chuckled in delight.

"Um, yeah. It is great, isn't it?" Himura faked a laugh.

"Hey! Here she comes, guys!" Joey calls to the group. "Mai! Over here!"

The blonde-haired beauty looks out and finds the team waving towards her direction. Joey was the one person that stood out the most amongst them, even though he nearly fell out of the crowd stands. She acknowledged them and gives them a wave.

_"Dim-wit, you still haven't changed..."_ Mai chuckled. "Now, let's get this over with. It's been a while since I've entered another tournament. This kid doesn't look too tough, but Yugi's friends trained him. I better not overlook him."

"Stepping on forward to duel with Henry is a rather attractive young lady. Give it up for Mai Valentine!" Lillymon announced.

"Wow, she's like a dream come true," Etemon said with a blush covering his face.

"So, who do you think will win, Yug?"

"Not sure, Joey. Mai's a veteran in the game, but we've been teaching Henry. Who knows what kind of strong deck he's been building just in one week alone. My grandpa and I have helped to build some really strong decks for the Tamers."

Elsewhere across the crowd stands, Ryo and Cyberdramon had kept a far distance from the team. This was because he wasn't going to allow anyone to distract him before his big match with Rika. He had hoped to duel with Rika sometime again. This was his chance to prove who the superior duelist was.

On the other hand, Seto Kaiba kept distant because he didn't want anything to do with Yugi's group. He was greatly disappointed that he would end up dueling Jeri in the first round. He felt Jeri was nothing more than a rookie and a complete waste of his time despite the slap he received from her. Mokuba stayed close to his brother despite experiencing the excitement of the duels taking place.

"Hey, Seto. You're not feeling down about dueling against a rookie, are you?"

"To be honest, I was expecting a duel with someone with experience. Embarrassing Wheeler again would have been better than the brat I'm dueling with."

"Well, we won't know how good she really is. After all, she and her friends were training with Yugi."

"Still a complete waste of my time. This Henry kid won't last in his duel. I can guarantee it."

"Go, Henwy!" Suzie cheered for her elder sibling.

Ranamon looks across at Henry inside the duel dome and smiles with delight.

_"All right, bro. Let's win our matches. Time to make Suzie proud of us."_

"Now! Duelists! Competitors! Take your places!" Etemon announced. "We're getting set for the third set of our first round matches!"

While the four competitors stood at each ring corner, Mai entered the duel dome. Henry was inside awaiting the arrival of the female veteran duelist. The duelists shuffled their respective decks and placed them into their cardholders within their duel disks.

"Kid, just because this is your first tournament duel that doesn't mean I'm going easy on you. Got that?"

"I don't expect you to. I'd like a really challenging duel from you, Mai. I've heard so much about you."

"Ha, I see my reputation proceeds me. Well, I just hope you've got your game face on."

"This one's for Terriermon."

"Duelists! Take your positions! Are you ready?!"

"SET!"

With that said, Etemon raises a hand signal to allow the duel dome to close it's doorways tightly. The structure was slowly being risen up towards the arena's ceiling platform. The digimon audience gazed up to watch the dome structure being elevated up into the ceiling level. It was floating up at a great altitude. Meanwhile, inside the dome, Mai and Henry were prepared to get their duel underway.

"May the best duelist win," Henry said.

"Whatever you say, kid."

"The dome has been raised! Like the past two duels, these two will now be transported into a different section of the Digital World. Our good colleague, Etemon, has determined that they will be dueling in the underwater city of Hydropolis."

As Lillymon finished her announcement, Mai and Henry saw themselves being swallowed through a bright light aura. Both screamed out once their bodies were immediately being digitized. They were being sent into the underwater city of Hydropolis. It was same area where Henry and Takato met with the Divermon on their first adventure to find Mizuno AKA Shibumi.

"As you should know, ladies and gentlemon! Once the duel has concluded, the two duelists will be sent back within the dome and the structure will be lowered! For those of you anxious to watch the duel, our media colleagues will have it covered from Hydropolis on the big screen. Now on with the battle royale match! Etemon, back to you!"

"Thanks, Lillymon! Our combatants look ready to go! Well, at least two of them are. The other two have been waiting patiently. Kurama, Brimstone, Ranamon and Lillymon are ready!"

"I'd say the same for the duelists."

"By the official authority of myself, let the third round bouts begin!"

As soon as Etemon made the official start, two of the four competitors entered the center first with fiery wills. Lillymon and Ranamon quickly got into each other's faces.

"Girlfriend! I'm taking this match whether you like it or not!" Lillymon screamed.

"Well, you'll just have to go through me first, honey!" retorted Ranamon. "I'm not as easy as I used to be!"

"Good, now I can expect a good match out of you then. Maybe then, I can level up to my A-Hybrid."

"Wha...? You have an A-Hybrid? I wasn't around to see you pull it off. Mind demonstrating that for me?"

"When the time comes, you'll see."

"Um, excuse me, ladies, but shouldn't we get started on our match?" Kurama asked kindly.

"Not yet!" the females snapped.

"Just asking politely..."

**"Forget them, Kurama. You're fight is with me,"** Brimstone spoke. **"C'mon, let's see what you can offer to the table."**

"Very well..."

Kurama reaches down into his pocket and pulls out a beautiful, red rose. He waves it around and allows its petals to float all around him. These petals were not anything out of the ordinary. One touch from these can easily cut through skin. Just imagine being bombarded with razor-tipped petals at once. This was exactly one of Kurama's most deadly techniques. However, Brimstone wasn't exactly impressed with the rose petal display.

"Wow, just look at that, my fellow digi-peeps!" Lillymon said. "Kurama is showing us a little display of rose petals. How gorgeous... As a flower myself, I can appreciate this. Oh, my heart is beating fast... I think all of us ladies would like to get to know this Kurama guy better. I know I would."

Brimstone steps forward and allows the rose petals to burn over his heat barrier. Not a single petal managed to penetrate through, which didn't suite well for the fox.

**"Kurama. Can you get serious? I'm not here to see you play with your little roses. If I wanted to, I could simply just burn you alive and get it over with. However, I want to see your full capabilities. I'd like another chance to meet your friend, Yoko."**

"Trust me. You'll see him soon enough. You'll get to know him even better in the after life."

**"Nice idle threats, but you will need to defeat me. You have no chance of penetrating through my heat barrier."**

Brimstone steps forward and quickly dashes out to the right side. While dashing, the fiery beast left a trial of flames. Kurama looks across and watches the flame trail just inches away from where he was standing. The scorching flames were immediately extinguishing the rose petals.

_"My petals will not have a chance to penetrate through his barrier. He must have a weakness. I can perhaps ask of him to remove his armor. He seems to rely on it to maintain his heat barrier. Otherwise, I will not have a chance of weakening a near invincible enemy."_

Fairymon takes to the air while Ranamon attempted numerous leaps to snatch her. The water warrior had enough of Fairymon's playtime and claps her hands together.

"Fine! If that's the way you to play, then I can play even dirtier. Drainin' Rain!"

Following Ranamon's command, several dark clouds materialized over Fairymon. She immediately snapped her fingers and brought forth an array of rainwater down pouring over where Fairymon was positioned.

"How do you like that, honey? I'm stopping you at your tracks!"

"Ugh, that was cheap!" Fairymon cried out as the rainwater poured down upon her.

"Ranamon decides to give Fairymon a bath with that rainwater!" Lillymon announced. "Fairymon must stink."

The wind warrior plummets to the arena floor while coughing out the water. Ranamon dashed forward and struck Fairymon down with a dropkick to her face.

_"Damn, she's taking this very seriously," _Fairymon thought.

Ranamon quickly applied a headlock on Fairymon and starts squeezing out the fairy's oxygen. She gags for oxygen while struggling to break the release grip.

"Aw, what's the matter? Can't breathe?"

"You're taking this too far..."

"Of course. This is competition. We may be allies but that doesn't mean we have to go easy on one another. Besides, Omegamon wants us at our top peak if we hope to save those two."

"You... mean Tomoki and Rapidmon?"

"That's right. If either of us has to compete against Basilikmon in the next round, we have to be in our best shape. Basilikmon is at a different level than any of us warriors. You and I know full well that we can't spirit evolve into megas."

"I know... But Takuya... and Kouji can..."

"How do you know they will even face Basilikmon? They just might compete against each other. There are no friends to depend on once you are in competition..."

"But..."

"Wake up and smell reality, honey. This isn't some happy fairyland where you have wishes granted to you. You can't wish away Basilikmon or his stone effects. Pharaohmon's tournament will prove to be very unpredictable. This is exactly what Omegamon has been telling us from that start. Haven't you been paying attention?"

"I see..."

"Now, get tough and fight me like am I your worst enemy. Otherwise, we won't be ready for Basilikmon or anyone of Pharaohmon's goons."

"Don't have to tell me that twice... HA!!"

Fairymon throws Ranamon off by shooting off a powerful gust of wind from her wings. The water warrior is sent skidding across the ring.

"And what a counter by Fairymon! I thought for sure she had passed out from Ranamon's grip!"

"I'm alive and well. Let's go, Ranamon! I know what I must do! I'm going to kick your butt, girlfriend!"

Ranamon sits up from the floor and gives an approving nod.

"Now, that's more like it."

Meanwhile, Kurama finally ceased his rose petal attacks and stood his ground immediately. The armored flame beast stopped short. He began to question the fox's motives. The crowd were simply dazzled by the rose display performed by Kurama but still wondered whether Kurama has any other techniques at his disposal.

"Ok, now we have ourselves a stare down with Kurama and Brimstone. We've just seen a marvelous rose petal display, but what other kind of talents does Kurama have?"

**"Why stop, Kurama? Are you up to no good?"**

"First, I have a question."

**"What's that?"**

"Do you require that armored suit? Because it does provide the best form of defense with the heat barriers."

**"Yes, but it actually protects my enemies from myself."**

"Elaborate."

**"My powers are far too radical for even the strongest of warriors to comprehend. All of my power is conserved through the armor alone. If I remove it, there's no guarantee that I'll maintain even the slightest of my composure."**

"Then, I would like to ask you to remove your armor. I wouldn't exactly call it fair if you were to resort to such a defense. Are you actually afraid of what I can really do?"

Suddenly, Brimstone was growing a keen interest to what exactly Kurama was trying to comprehend. The fox was literally asking the beast to remove his armor and fight fairly. Brimstone was beginning to have second thoughts and tilted his head to the side.

**"Interesting. A mortal actually has the gull to ask me to remove my armor? Are you actually asking to write your own death warrant? You don't realize that you're making a mistake."**

"I'm serious. I won't die as easily you say. Now, I ask you to remove your armor and show me your true self. What kind of monster lurks behind the mask?"

Back within the audience stands, Yusuke and his group had kept their careful eye on the battle royale. Hiei was the only one who can keep up with their conversation.

"Hey, just what exactly are they talking about?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Like how should I know? I don't have keen ears," Yusuke replied. "I can even barely see their lips moving from this position. Hey, freaks down in front! Let us through!"

"If you two would keep your mouths shut, then I can explain it to you thoroughly," Hiei grunted.

"Okay, then. What exactly are they conversing about?" Botan asked the demon.

"Kurama is asking Brimstone to remove his armor."

"What?! Is he crazy?! Brimstone's one tough guy, but I can't imagine him without armor," Kuwabara said.

"Hey, the less armor then the better," said Yusuke. "Kurama can attack him without worrying about a heat barrier, right?"

"You're missing the point. Brimstone can still create a heat barrier but he needs the armor to amplify it," Hiei stated. "Without his armor, then Kurama just might have a chance. But that's the key word. _Might_"

"For our sake, let us hope he manages to pull through," replied Botan. "Go, Kurama! Keep using those psychological games!"

_"Kurama. At this point, you know this might very well backfire. It's all on you,"_ Hiei said in thought.

The spirit warriors were showing their support for their fellow warriors. Omegamon was glad to see that Ranamon had 'awakened' Fairymon to show more aggression.

"Yes, this is exactly what they should be doing," Omegamon said. "Izumi needed the wake up call."

"If we hope to defeat Basilikmon, then we should be prepared for the worst," Agunimon said. "It's the only way if either one of us faces Basilikmon. Though, I just hope neither one of those girls has to go through with it. I'd rather kill Basilikmon myself for what he's done to Tomoki and that Rapidmon guy."

"We'll have our chance, Agunimon," Wolfmon assured his friend.

"Omegamon. Why exactly did you let Mercuremon, Arbormon and Grottomon leave with your permission?" Loweemon asked.

"They had their own mission. Since they were not taking part in the tournament, I let them go. Arbormon even asked me before we came to the Digital World. He's been keeping a close eye on the women warriors known as the Sailors."

"I see. That's very noble of him."

"Yes, but they have their own issues to solve with those ladies. We have to stay to support each other in the matches and hope for Pharaohmon's eventual downfall. I have faith we will come out victorious."

"I hope so, Omegamon," replied Agunimon. "For Tomoki's sake..."

"With our battle royale progressing on, let us move on with the third match of our duelist tournament! Floramon! Take it away, girlfriend! It's your call!" Lillymon announced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Digital World Section 89-2A. Hydropolis**

The area was basically like any underwater city. There were many rings of tubes surrounding many sections of the city. These tubes allowed for anyone to cross through from one city area to the next. Anyone who doesn't have gills of the sort would have to require crossing through these tubes. The cities were completely covered by domes and protected from the incoming outside water. These underwater dome cities teemed with life and activities. Even the outside marine environment was heavily populated. It was said that these underwater dome inhabitants built the colonies since their former land homes were devastated by previous natural disasters.

Another plus to this richly, populated home was the lack of pollution. Plenty of food was available within the marine environment to last the underwater city many generations.

Inside one of the massively built dome cities, Mai and Henry found themselves in the middle of one particular city. Luckily they were in a dome and were able to breathe freely. At one point, they could have breathed within the water. However, overtime, the digital oceans took away that ability for non-digital beings to breathe underwater. The laws and physics of the digital world changed ever since the D-Reaper was destroyed.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be here again," Henry said.

"Look! It's him! The one with the Terriermon!" A Divermon calls out.

"Hey! I recognize you! You're that Divermon. How's it going?"

"Nothing's changed, but it's good to see you again. How's Terriermon?"

The boy remained frozen in place while not saying a word about his partner.

"Did something happen?"

"I'll explain later, Divermon. I have a duel to compete in."

"Oooo! A duel?! Ha, this should be great! We're all here rooting for you!"

"Thanks, Divermon. Now, are you ready, Mai?"

"Well I was going to take a nap, but yeah. I'm ready. I hope your friends here are ready to see you lose."

"I won't lose."

Suddenly, from out of the crowd, Floramon walked through and stood between the two duelists. She calls forth an Otamamon to record the sight of the duel.

"All right, fight fans! We're down live at Hydropolis to bring you the third match of our Duelist tournament! Mai and Henry are ready to get this duel started. I know I'm anxious to see what the kid can do with a veteran duelist. Are you two duelists ready? Set your duel disks! Ready..."

Both duelists activated their duel disks and their life points were now both set at 8000 each.

**Life Points**

_**Henry: 8000**_

_**Mai: 8000**_

"Set and begin!!"

"DUEL!!"

Henry and Mai each picked out five cards from the top of their decks.

"All right," Henry said, drawing a card, "I go first."

"Whatever happened to ladies first, kid? Oh well... Go ahead."

"Now, I start off by setting one card face down in defense mode. I end my turn."

"Is that all you've got on your first try? Well, I'm a little disappointed. Ok, my move. Oh, what do you know? I have a monster ready to take out your facedown card. I bring forth my _Harpie's Brother_. He's set in attack mode."

**Harpies' Brother**

**1800/600/4 stars**

Mai quickly brings forth a face up card to reveal a man with red wings, brown hair and an expressionless face.

"Now, Harpie's Brother! Attack his facedown card!"

The male Harpie flies forward and claws away at the facedown card, which revealed a vicious purple dragon. It was the _Koumori Dragon_.

**Koumori Dragon**

**1500/1200/4 stars**

Despite the attack on Koumori, Henry's monster was in defense mode and did not inflict any damage on his life points. Now Mai set down a facedown card, which could be either a trap or magic card.

"I set this card facedown and end my turn. Your turn, kid."

Henry drew one card from his deck, placed it in his hand, and pulled out the card next to it, placing it in one of the slots on the Duel Disk.

"Now, I activate my Change of Heart card! With this, I can select and control one opposing monster on the field. Since there's only one monster, looks like your Harpie's Brother is mine for one turn."

"Sneaky little guy. You just had to go and take my Harpie's Brother. But don't think you can pull that off again!"

As soon as Harpie's Brother moved to Henry's side, the boy casts the monster out of the field.

"I sacrifice your Harpie's Brother to summon forth my _Total Defense Shogun_!"

In place of Harpie's Brother was a warrior in a flowing red cape. He has three swords attached to his back.

**Total Defense Shogun**

**1550/2500/6 stars**

"You sacrifice my Harpie's Brother for that shogun?!"

"Yeah, but notice that it's an effect monster. When this one is summoned, it is automatically placed on the field in a face up defense position."

"Yeah, I can already see that."

"But, here's the catch. He can attack without even shifting to a face up attack position. So, you know what that means."

"Oh no! He can attack?!"

"That's right. I'm surprised a veteran like yourself wouldn't even know about this kind of monster. You haven't been doing your homework lately."

_"No, it's because I haven't been myself lately. How dare he talk down to me like that? That was a rookie mistake on my part."_

"Pay attention, Mai! Now I equip _Dragonic Attack_ to my Total Defense Shogun. This increases my Shogun's attack and defense points by 500. Plus, I can treat this as a Dragon Type. With that said, my Shogun can attack you directly! Say goodbye to a chunk of your life points!"

**Total Defense Shogun**

**Attack points: 2050 (1550 500)**

The Total Defense Shogun charges forward and slashes across Mai. She is immediately thrown off her feet by the force of the attack. She sits up slowly with a rather expressionless glare. She was also shocked that a rookie has taken advantage of her immediately at the start of the duel. The result was 2050 being subtracted from her 8000 life points.

**Mai**

**Life points: 5950**

_"I can't believe this... What's wrong with me? Have I lost my edge? No, I can't lose to this rookie. I lost to Joey and that was more than I can stand, but he's now an accomplished duelist. This kid just started... Ugh, no! I won't lose!"_

"Yay! Go! You've got her on the run!" the aquatic city digimon cheered on.

"Ok, Mai! That ends my turn! Go! It's your move..."

Mai sits up from the floor and quickly draws out another card. She has a hand of five cards at her disposal. She must make an immediate comeback now before she goes down in defeat rather quickly.

"All right! Here goes! I first summon one of my favorites! _Cyber Harpie_!"

Now being summoned was a favorite of Mai's, the Cyber Harpie. It was the equivalent of a Harpie Lady pre-equipped with the Cyber Shield.

**Cyber Harpie**

**1800/1300/4 star**

"I'll treat this card as any one of my ordinary Harpie Ladies. And since she's considered a Harpie, I can play Elegant Egotist! If you're not familiar with this, when I have at least one or more _Harpie Lady_ cards on the field, I can Special Summon one _Harpie Lady _or _Harpie Lady Sisters_ from my hand or deck. Since I have them in my deck, guess what?"

"You'll special summon them now?"

"Bingo, kid! You're brighter than I thought. Now I'll bring forth my Harpie Lady Sisters face up in defense mode out of my hand!"

Now joining Cyber Harpie were three more Harpies. One had long, pink hair; another had short, orange hair; the third had spiky, blue hair.

"How do you like them, Henry? They're sisters and are willing to risk their lives to save each other when need be. But, my turn is not finished. Now I activate my facedown card on the field. It's called _Raigeki_."

The facedown card was revealed to be the exact card that Mai mentioned.

"What does that do?"

"Simple. It destroys my opponent's monsters on the field. So, say adios to your Shogun!"

"No! My Shogun!"

As the card's effects destroyed Henry's Total Defense Shogun, Henry was left wide open for attack. The veteran took advantage of the boy and sends out her Cyber Harpie.

"Now to return the favor, kid. Cyber Harpie! Attack his life points directly!"

The winged female flew across to Henry's side field and swoops down on him as if he were live prey. She strikes down on Henry and inflicts 1800 points of damage.

**Henry**

**Life points: 6200**

"How does it feel to be the side of the whipping stick, kid? Now you know how I felt when I first dueled. It's not easy."

"Yeah, but I still have more life points than you."

"Doesn't matter whose life points are higher... Anyway, I end my turn there. What now?"

"This."

Henry pulls out a card from his deck and places it into his hand. He has a total of four cards in hand. He holds out the _Monster Reborn card_.

"I use Monster Reborn to bring back a monster from the graveyard! Now I plan on special summoning a monster you just destroyed. Allow me to reintroduce you to my Total Defense Shogun!"

With that said, Henry special summons his Total Defense Shogun in his face up defense position.

"I end my turn, Mai."

"Not bad, Henry. You made good use of that card. Now, it's my move. Better pray I don't have anything else to take another chunk out of your life points."

Mai takes another card from her deck and puts out it on the field. It is a facedown defense position.

"Hmm... I don't have anything to destroy your Shogun, so I place this facedown in defense. Then, I shift my Cyber Harpie face up in defense. There, that ends my turn."

Henry takes a card from the deck and puts it into his hand. He was set to send his Shogun back to battle.

"Now, I'll use my revived Total Defense Shogun to attack your Cyber Harpie!"

The Shogun springs forward into action and slashes through the Cyber Harpie. Mai looks on in surprise to see her own beloved monster destroyed, but sighed when she knew it was in defense.

"I don't lose any life points, kid. But I won't forget what you've done. My Cyber Harpie is gone, but I won't go down that easily. I take it that you've ended your turn?"

"Of course."

"Fine, then. I set another monster face down and I activate my _Swords of Revealing Light_!"

As soon as she said that, a stack of golden swords fell down from the dome top and lined themselves around Henry's side of the field. The digimon crowds were awe struck by the swords' brilliant magnificence.

"What does this do?"

"The Swords of Revealing Light prevent you from attacking for three whole turns."

"So, you're slowing me down?"

"Exactly."

"Fine, I'll think of a way to turn this around."

"That's some fire you have there, kid. I end my turn."

As Mai announced her turn end, Henry draws a card to his hand. He then takes out a card and has a grin on his face.

"Don't mind me asking, but why are you smiling?"

"I've found a way through your swords! Behold!"

Henry holds out a card known as _Mystical Space Typhoon_. The veteran gasped in shock at the card. She obviously knew about its effects.

"I take it you know this card. With this, I can destroy any trap or magic card played on the field. I see you are using the Sword of Revealing Light. I'll activate my card to take out your swords! So much for your plan to make me wait it out."

Mai gasped as she witnessed the swords quickly dissolving away. The rookie duelist had once again outdone her.

"But my turn doesn't end from there. I'll send my Shogun to attack your facedown card!"

The Shogun charges forward and slashes through Mai's facedown card. It was a monster known as _Skull Red Bird_. It looks like a majestic red bird with golden wings.

**Skull Red Bird**

**1550/1400/4 stars**

"There goes your bird."

"It does no damage to my life points. So, I'm safe."

"For now. I end my turn there."

Mai takes another card from her deck and places it on her disk. It was in a facedown defense position.

"I place this card facedown in defense mode. I don't have anything else worth playing. I end my turn."

"Wow, is that all you've got? You call yourself a veteran, but I'm actually making you scramble through every card in your deck. What's the matter?"

"It's none of your concern, Henry. Let's just stick with the duel!"

"Feisty, aren't we? Anyway, you're right. I'll start off my turn my summoning this! The _Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1_!"

Now being summoned to the play field was a light blue dragon.

**Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1**

**1400/1200/4 stars**

"Now, my Guardian Dragon! Attack her facedown defense card on the left side of her field!"

The Winged Dragon swoops across to Mai's side of the field and blasts away her facedown card. It was revealed as another monster and this time it was a blue hawk with long, flowing tail feathers. It was called _Faith Bird_.

**Faith Bird**

**1500/1100/4 stars**

Faith Bird was taken away by the dragon's attack, but again did not damage Mai's life points. Her monster was in defense mode.

"Your lucky those monsters were in defense mode. Otherwise, your life points would be dropping like a dead fly. You're dragging this out."

"No..."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"Fine, then. My turn isn't over just to let you know. You have another facedown defense card on the field. I'll send my Shogun to dispose of it! Go my Total Defense Shogun!"

The Shogun once again springs into action and slashes across Mai's second facedown defense card. It's a red and white jar with a one-eyed face emerging from out of the opening. The card is revealed to be the _Morphing Jar #2_.

"Another defense monster? You're really off your game, Mai."

"But it has an effect to it, Henry. Since you destroyed it, we return all of our monsters on the field back to our decks and shuffle them."

"Ah! You mean..."

"Your Dragon and Shogun are gone, but so are my Harpies. That's not all. We then pick up cards until we have the same number of monster cards that were returned to each deck. Then we can special summon any level four monster or lower monster that was picked up in facedown defense. All other cards are to be discarded."

"Darn..."

"Yes, it's a shame isn't it? But they ought to come back sometime, right? Anyway, time to shuffle our decks."

With that said, Mai sends her Harpie Lady's Sisters to her deck and shuffles. She picks up a magic card known as _Rising Air Current_ and discards it. Followed by that, Mai picks up Harpie Lady's Sisters card and discards that one. Meanwhile, Henry sends his Total Defense Shogun and Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 to his deck. He shuffles them through his deck. He picks up one card and it is the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1. He special summons it in a facedown defense position. He then picked up another card. It was called the _Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2_. This one was similar in appearance to #1 but it was pink. Its stats were also different. He special summons it onto the field in a facedown defense position.

**Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2**

**1400/1200/4 stars**

"That ends my turn, Mai."

_"Hmm, he just set two facedown defense cards after he attacked my Morphing Jar. What kind of monsters could he be hiding? I'll have to see for myself, but what if they are effect monsters? I'll just have to take that risk."_

Mai takes a card from her deck and chuckles to herself. She seemed really delighted to see this card once again. In fact, she was ready to play it.

"Now, I summon another Cyber Harpie! That spells bad news for you, kid."

"I wasn't even expecting you to use another! I thought I destroyed it!"

"It's a different card, kid. You don't know me very well. I'm the expert on the Harpies. Now, my Cyber Harpie! Attack his facedown card!"

The Cyber Harpie swoops forward and strikes down on the first facedown defense card. It was revealed as the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1. Once it was wiped out from the field, the Cyber Harpie returned to Mai's side.

"How do you like that? There, I end my turn."

"Wow, that didn't do any damage to my life points. We're both pretty much going on the defensive. I guess we sort of think alike."

"Whatever... Just make your move."

Henry takes a card and adds it to his hand. He knew exactly what he was going to do. First, he sets his sights on his second facedown card.

"Now, I'll sacrifice my other facedown defense card. By the way, it was a Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2! By sacrificing it, I bring forth the Curse of Dragon!"

Appearing before Henry was a yellow dragon in place of the facedown dragon.

**Curse of Dragon**

**2000/1500/5 stars**

"Now, I'll equip this card called _Dragon's Treasure_. It increase my dragon's attack and defense points by 300."

**Curse of Dragon**

**2300/1800**

"I'll send it to attack your Cyber Harpie! Go, Curse of Dragon!"

The dragon shoots out a spat fire blast aimed directly at Cyber Harpie, which destroyed her in the process. Mai watched as her life points dropped 500 points less.

**Mai**

**Life points: 5450**

"No! How could I be losing life points to this kid?!"

"I'm not easy competition, am I? Joey told me you were tough against the competition, but I'm not getting any. I guess Joey was lying."

"No... This isn't my best! I'm..."

"Mai, what's wrong?"

_"I haven't myself since Battle City. Even you wouldn't understand. No one will ever know the suffering I had to endure. I still need time to some more soul searching..."_

"Mai?"

"My turn just ended. It's your turn."

Mai lets out a sigh and draws another card from her deck. Her smile widened as she summons the card onto the field. Suddenly, Henry watched as his monsters were being sucked away into a dark hole.

"What was that?!"

"It's called the _Dark Hole_. As I just demonstrated, all monsters are destroyed on both sides of the field. Since I don't have any monsters, your monsters just went bye-bye."

"Desperate move on your part."

"Shut up! I end my turn. Make your move, kid."

Henry takes one card out of his deck and adds it to his hand. He takes two and places them facedown on the field. The boy ends his turn. Mai was up to draw another card from her deck and sets it on the field facedown. She declares an end to her turn. Henry was up to duel again and takes a card from his deck. He sets one onto the field facedown. After ending his turn, Mai takes a card from her deck and puts it in her hand. Now, she was ready to activate one of her cards.

"Now! I activate a field magic card! Take a look closely, sweety. My Rising Air Current! With this, I can increase the attack points of all Wind monsters by 500 but I have to decrease their defense by 400. I end my turn there."

Henry draws a card from his deck, puts it into his hand and ends his turn. After that, Mai draws a card and ends her turn. After that, both Henry and Mai repeat the same process a second time. Once Mai finished her turn, Henry draws another card and sets one facedown on the field. Finally, Mai draws a card and quickly activates a card.

"Time to put an end to this back and forth routine! I activate this card! It's called the _Harpie's Feather Duster_!"

"What was that do?!"

"It destroys all opponent's magic and trap cards on the field. So, that means your facedown cards are gone."

Henry witnessed as the Harpie's Feather Duster blew away his facedown cards.

"That ends my turn. It's your turn, kid."

"I'll show you what this kid can do. Now..."

Henry takes a card from his deck and adds it to his deck. He pulls out a card and summons another Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2.

"Looks like I have another Winged Dragon #2 in my deck. Not only that, but it's a Wind attribute monster as well, so I get an extra 500 attack points, thanks to your _Rising Air Current_. Now, I'll send it to attack your life points directly!"

Mai gasped as she realized that she had no monsters on her side to protect her. The winged beast blasted around Mai and took away 1700 of her life points.

**Mai**

**Life points: 3750**

"No... How could I let him attack me like that?!"

"I end my turn, Mai. It's your move."

"I'll just draw a card to my hand. I end my turn there."

"Are you running low on cards? You're simply reeling back. You don't have anything else to offer? This is my first official match and I'm already causing you enough problems as it is. You are a veteran who took part in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, am I right?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just wondering why you haven't been going all out. Joey even told me you are one of the greatest duelists. This just doesn't seem like I'm dueling one of the greatest."

"I am great..."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be disrespectful, but you seem to have lost your edge."

_"He's right. I have... Ever since my loss at Battle City... Marik. He won't go away. Why? Why do you keep haunting me?! Damn you!"_

"It's my turn, Mai. Since you have no monsters or facedown card, I can attack your life points directly, again!"

By his command, the Winged Dragon flew across and fires another blast directly to where Mai was standing. The force threw her off her feet and caused her to fall back. Another 1700 points was subtracted from Mai's life points. She was couldn't believe a rookie was not only out dueling her but destroying nearly all of her life points.

**Mai**

**Life points: 2050**

"Mai. I end my turn. It's your move."

As Mai rose to her feet, she takes another card and adds it to her hand. There wasn't a single card that was of any use to her. Deep emotions and painful memories of Marik's torturous games were weighing down on her self-confidence. The same passion she once had was diminishing by each turn. Every shred of pride was dissolving.

"I place one card facedown in defense. I end my turn, Henry..."

"If you say so..."

Henry takes another card from his deck and puts it into his hand. He takes out a card and immediately brings forth a monster to the field.

"I now summon the _Fairy Dragon_!"

Flying above Henry was a winged green snake.

**Fairy Dragon**

**1100/1200/4 stars**

"I'll send my Fairy Dragon to attack your facedown defense card!"

Fairy Dragon springs forward and spits a fire blast to destroy the facedown card. It was revealed to be swarm of pink-purple bats with blue ears.

**Dark Bat**

**1000/1000/3 star**

Once Dark Bat was destroyed, Henry called back his Fairy Dragon and gives a nod to his Winged Dragon.

"Now, I'll send my Winged Dragon to once again attack your life points directly!"

By Henry's command, the Winged Dragon cries across and blasts another 1700 of Mai's life points. Mai screamed out as she was pushed away by the blast impact. She falls back and gasped to watch her life points plummet to near zero.

**Mai**

**Life points: 350**

"NOO!!"

"I end my turn, Mai. Now, get up and let's continue the duel."

"Wow! That Henry kid is great!" a Crabmon said.

"Go, Henry! We're behind you all the way!" Divermon exclaimed.

Mai's eyes were flooded with tears as she started to tear up. However, she whimpered softly.

_"What's happened to me...? What I have become...? I'm not at the top of my game. This kid is actually going to defeat me? If I lose, my reputation will go down the drain. Battle City has definitely changed me for the worse. What can I do to bounce back from this slump? This is pathetic... I'm pathetic!"_

"Mai...? It's your move."

"Um, Miss Valentine? We're waiting for your next move," Floramon said. "Miss...?"

_"Mai Valentine. What are you going to do?! You can't get all soft now... I won't allow it!"_

"Mai..." Henry muttered. "Something's wrong and she's not telling me something."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phoenix Arena**

The crowds were enjoying the battle royale, which was still in session. However, the vast majority were shocked by the turn of events of the duel. Mai Valentine, the veteran, was on the verge of losing the duel with Henry Wong.

Amongst the Tamers and the Duelists, there was a mixed reaction. Suzie and Lopmon were happy for the efforts of Henry's dueling action. Joey, on the other hand, was feeling remorse for Mai.

"Wow! What a shocking turn of events! We've been told about Mai's incredible dueling career," Lillymon announced. "She's known to be one of the world's greatest duelists, but she has been brought to her knees by the rookie Henry Wong! Just what can Mai do to rebound from her slump. Her life points are at 350 as opposed to Henry's 6200."

"Mai, oh no... What just happened?!" Joey said with concern. "The Mai I know wouldn't be losing this badly. This should have been a close duel."

"Her spirit must be crushed," Yugi replied. "She still must be reeling from the effects of Marik's mind games."

"Poor, Mai," Tea said. "But, wow, look at Henry go."

"We've trained him hard, but we didn't think he'd bring even Mai to her knees," Joey continued on.

"To think a long-time duelist like Mai would be losing to our Henry," Takato said. "Rika, what do you think?"

"Rika?"

"I understand how she feels."

"What?"

"Before I lost to Ryo, I was considered one of the city's greatest digimon card gamers. I had no equal and glamorized each victory. Unfortunately, my first loss came at the hands of Ryo. I was crushed and was on the verge of a slump. I barely managed to bounce back by the next tournament."

"You said..."

"But, you don't know how it feels to take a big loss and undergo a slump. I thought I was never going to be the gamer I used to be. Whoever did this to Mai might have succeeded in crushing her spirit. But, I managed to bounce back from my loss. Mai needs to do the same. She will need to win if she hopes to regain that fire again."

"Even at the expense of our friend, Henry?"

"Whatever it takes to win. Yes, even if Henry has to be defeated."

"But there has to be another way," Guilmon said.

"There is no other way," replied Renamon. "They will play to win. Only one of them will advance."

"I just wish Mai can manage to find her fire passion," Rika stated. "I may not know her personally, but I can definitely relate."

_"But at the expense of Henry? Does Rika even know what she's talking about? Our friend is out there dueling his best. This has to be tough for Mai,"_ Takato thought.

"Either way, we'll still have a winner," Tristan said.

"Idiot! Don't you even have any consideration for Mai?!" Tea snapped.

"Um, sorry! But whom can I really cheer for? They're both friends."

"I have a feeling Mai will bounce back from this," Yugi said. "It's not like her to be at the losing end."

"Yugi..."

"Joey. I know how much you care for her. Trust me. It's not over for her."

"I hope your right, Yug. I'd like to see her duel her hardest and give a good match to Henry."

"Seto. What do you think about this?" Mokuba asked his brother.

"I don't know what's happened with Mai Valentine, but this is pathetic. She's letting that rookie get the best of her. She's gone from being one of the world's top duelists to a has-been. I guess she's gone soft since being friends with Wheeler. Hmph..."

"Hey, you keep your mouth shut, Kaiba!"

"Why? At this rate, she'll become a second-rate duelist like you. If she were smart, she'd leave your dweeb group and go off on her own."

"You don't know a damn thing about her, Kaiba!"

"Joey. Let it go," Yugi said as he restrained his friend.

"Let me at him! He'll never understand a girl's feelings!"

"Do you even know how a girl feels?" Tea muttered.

"Um... Well..."

"I rest my case."

"Just watch, she'll come around and we'll have ourselves an interesting duel. What she needs to do is regain that fire again," Yugi said.

Back in the battle royale ring, Ranamon was maneuvering away from each blow delivered by Fairymon. The water warrior listened to the announcements about Henry's sudden dominance over Mai.

_"Way to go, bro. Keep it up and you'll win the match. I'll do my best to turn this match around. First things first... I'll have to go through Fairymon and those two other."_

"Where are you looking at, Ranamon?! Take this!"

Fairymon spins back and delivers a crescent kick towards Ranamon. The kick slams against Ranamon's gut, which was enough to send her sailing across the floor. The water warrior flips back on her feet and steps into a fighting posture.

"I say. You're getting more aggressive, Fairymon. That's good. Now, what do you say we turn this up a notch, honey?"

"Beast mode?"

"Bingo. Now, c'mon. Our adoring fans are waiting..."

"What you want, you shall receive. EXECUTE!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!"

"EXECUTE!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!"

"Shutumon!"

"Calmaramon!"

The digimon crowd looked on as the warriors transformed into their stronger, beast forms. The male crowds were whistling out towards Shutumon.

"Well, you can throw all bets out the window! It's the battle between beasts! Ranamon has become Calmaramon and Fairymon has evolved into Shutumon!" Lillymon announced. "These men in our audience are going crazy for Shutumon. But, c'mon, I've got a better figure than these two!"

Meanwhile, across the ring, Brimstone lowered his battle aura and slowly started to remove his armbands. Kurama stood his ground while his adversary slowly removed his armored garments.

**"You're the only individual in many eons that has asked of me to reveal my true self. I shall gladly oblige... I just hope you will provide me with my greatest challenge."**

Once removing his chest and knee armor, Brimstone was down to only his helmet and facemask. Each weighted armor buried through the ground with tremendous weight and force. He removes his helmet/facemask to reveal his true face. His eyes were green and a deep scar was exposed around his right eye. Long, black hair flowed alongside his back and shoulders. The muscles on his body slightly increased with the armor removed.

"Ahh, it feels much better without that armor. As you can see, this is my true self. You would think I'd be badly burnt, but it's my talent as a higher-level digimon to perfect the heat barrier. Only few have ever accomplished."

"You're a digimon?"

"Naturally, I am a Magmusmon, but I was given the name title Brimstone to separate myself from those weak digimon. I am far above any normal digital being. I never thought I would find any humans with such great power until I met you and those comrades of yours."

"It'll be interesting to test my techniques on you, Brimstone. I just didn't think I would ever need to become Yoko."

"The honor is mine... Now, let's get this over with. I've given you what you've wanted. Now, it's time to return to favor."

"I'm afraid Yoko can only emerge only I need him best. Now, isn't the time. I've nearly perfected my best techniques to defeat you myself."

"Hmph, how disappointing. I was hoping you would reveal Yoko once again. Fine, if you chose to fight me as whom you are now, then so be it. Pharaohmon's watching us. So he expects us to fight to the very end. Either one of us wins or we both end up as co-winners. Either way, you won't make it out of here alive."

"Naturally, I'd say the same."

Brimstone quickly puts up an aura and charges forward. He throws out a flaming fist across the ring, which Kurama was able to dodge. The fox found himself as a wide open and noticed Brimstone towering over him. The armored beast moved so fast that even Kurama couldn't keep up with him.

"Ah, no! Move, Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed out from the crowd.

"He's not going to make it!" Kuwabara said.

Hiei kept his eye on Brimstone's movements and Kurama's standing position. Suddenly, he saw Kurama quickly vanish from sight.

_"Kurama's maneuvers are quite delicate and fast. Even Brimstone was unable to keep up with his movement. You've improved."_

"Impressive..."

Brimstone stops in place and doesn't even bother to find out that Kurama was already behind him.

"Are my eyes deceiving or did I just see Kurama move around Brimstone?" Lillymon announced. "I need to have my eyes checked."

"That was quite impressive, Kurama. You moved so fast. I can see you've improved," Brimstone spoke. "But, can you dodge these?!"

With that said, Brimstone fires away a rapid array of fire blasts with one hand. Kurama swiftly moves away from the fire blasts. Suddenly, some of the blasts were directly being aimed for both Calmaramon and Shutumon.

"Ladies! Look out!" Kurama warns the spirit warriors.

"What?! Oh, no! Heads up, Shutumon!"

"ACK!"

Calmaramon ducks under from the blasts before she was roasted into fried calamari. Shutumon maneuvered away from the shots and blew them away with her Hurricane Hail winds. The audience became awe struck once again by the display of maneuvers from the four competitors.

"That was a close one!" Shutumon cried out. "Calmaramon, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but dang-nabit! That creep tried to fry me! What do you say we take out our frustrations out on him?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Before either one of the females headed out, Kurama puts a hand out to prevent them from interfering.

"Stay back, ladies. This is my fight."

"No offense, but what could you do to stop him? Shutumon wondered.

"I'll do what I can, but you two need to stay aside. I have no issues with you, but this monster has been anticipating me for a long time."

"Well, ok. But if you end up roast beef, we're going in," Calmaramon said. "Shutumon. In the meantime, we'll finish off where we left off."

"Right! Let's go, girl!"

Kurama shifts his focuses directly back on Brimstone. The red-haired demon fox charges forward and throws out a Rose Whip. The beast catches the rose whip and easily incinerates it with a single grip. Kurama ducks under a throw fist and slides under Brimstone's legs to collect the ashes from his burnt vine whip. He waved his hands over the ashes and blows it across Brimstone's face. He growls angrily once the ashes blinded his eyes. It seemed as though Kurama had planted an object into the ashes.

"What did you just do?!"

"Simply blew ashes to render you blind temporarily."

"Fool... I can still sense your ki and movement vibrations. You still don't have a chance."

"We'll see once you realize the truth behind my strategy."

"Do, tell..."

"Wait patiently and you shall see."

Brimstone had heard enough of Kurama's voice and a blade materialized in his right hand. He phases out and reappears above Kurama. He tosses down the blade and barely manages to nick Kurama. The blade slid past Kurama's face and inflicted a deepening gasp on his right cheek. A drop of blood emerged out of the deep cut. Brimstone quickly picked up on the demon's scent.

"I can smell the blood on you, demon! You can't get past my strong sense of smell."

Another weapon materialized in Brimstone's grip and this time it was an axe hammer pair. He takes the two weapons and tosses one across at Kurama. The fox demon quickly maneuvers from the axe. The flying axe sails across the arena and plows through a wall.

"Brimstone's creating weapons from his bare hands!" Lillymon announced. "I'm loving this action-packed match! You can only find excitement like this only in the tournaments here in Phoenix Arena!"

"Now, this is what I'm talking about!" cheered a group of Minotaurmon.

"These fans are going crazy! Here comes Brimstone and he looks ready to take Kurama's head off!"

With Lillymon continuously announcing, Brimstone slams his axe across and barely manages to cut down Kurama. The fox demon appears behind Brimstone and taps him on the shoulder. The beast turns to find Kurama's hand held out in front of Brimstone's face.

"Ever wondered what I planted in the ashes? Well, you're about to find out."

Suddenly, Brimstone's eyes were swelling and out emerged a pair of flowers through his eyes. He lets out a loud roar and thrashed around.

"What the hell did you just do to my eyes?! Answer me!!"

"I planted seeds through the ashes while germinating water through tiny containers in my hands. The seeds were able to manifest in your eyes and grew quite extraordinarily."

"But, you've rendered me blind!"

"Contrary, you've told me you can still pick up on my vibrations."

"That's right. I don't need eye sight to keep up with my opponent. The training I've taken has helped me to abandon the use of the sense of sight. Your attempts were still futile."

"Well, you learn something new everyday. Brimstone, I've proven that the brain can outwit the brawn. You've proven to be quite the muscle and you were just outmaneuvered with an individual with a superior intellect. What do you say you give up now...? Your cause for Pharaohmon is completely unnecessary. In the end, your services will no longer matter to him."

"I know..."

"Then, why must you continue serving him?"

"Because of Felinismon. She asked for my cooperation. Originally I was against Pharaohmon's cause, but I work for him only to find a challenger that can defeat me. Whether they are superior in strength or intellect, it doesn't matter. Kurama. You've proven to be superior to be in intellect. Though, I am still disappointed I've never had the chance to battle Yoko Kurama in a rematch..."

"Would you really want to in your current state?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"Sorry, but Yoko doesn't wish to come out at this time. My job here is done, Brimstone. Maybe one day, we shall commence. What do you say?"

"I'd like that..."

"Brush up on your skills a little more and we'll meet again."

As Kurama walks away from the wounded Brimstone, Calmaramon and Shutumon took advantage of the situation.

"Now is our chance, Shutumon!" Calmaramon exclaimed. "We can eliminate him before he has a chance to recover!"

"Then, it will be down to three of us!"

Suddenly, Brimstone turns around and makes contact with the charging beast warriors. They first questioned his motives until Brimstone held out his hands.

"Kurama has proven his intellect superiority over me. I've lost this match, but I shall keep my pride. You two have your chance of eliminating me. I know I must train more in hopes of facing Kurama one day."

Kurama stands at a corner of the ring. He gives a nod to Brimstone and smiled.

"Yes..."

"Allow me to start things off!" Calmaramon exclaimed. "SLIDE EVOLUTION! Ranamon!"

The water warrior puts her hands up and creates an array of rain clouds. Her rainwater down poured Brimstone.

"Draining Rain!!"

"Now, allow me to finish things off! Hurricance Hail!"

Shutumon sends out a powerful gust of wind, which sends Brimstone out of the ring. The girls were quite surprised that Brimstone was taken out rather easily. However, Kurama knew better. Brimstone only wanted a fight with Kurama and was defeated rather strangely. The beast was laid outside of the ring. Etemon saw this and immediately started to count him out.

"I'll take the count since Brimstone has been taken out of the ring! One! Two! Three!"

_"Brimstone you deliberately allowed yourself to be defeated by those two girls in order to save yourself. I shall keep my word on a rematch. Hopefully, by then, we will be strong enough to contend with each other's power. But today, I've proven to be superior without Yoko. Perhaps, I will need him if I were to face Pharaohmon himself or any of the other digimon."_

"Four! Five! Six!"

"Well, that was sure easy," Ranamon said. "Hey, Shutumon! Looks like we can finish our fight since only one of those guys are left."

"Fine, let's settle this! EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION! Fairymon!"

"Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!"

Etemon gives a hand signal to officially declare Brimstone to first to be eliminated.

"And what do you know?! In the biggest upset of the evening, the heavily favored Brimstone was just eliminated by the girl pair! However, you can give an assist to Kurama's magnificent plant powers. What an upset!" Lillymon announced. "We're down to three competitors! Fairymon, Ranamon and Kurama! However, it seems the girls are going to finish where they left off and Kurama is staying out of it. Smart strategy by Kurama. Not only is he a cutie but a strategist. Smarts and cuteness all wrapped up into one. I love that in a man!"

"Wow! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Agunimon cheered. "Those girls really have improved!"

"I believe only one of those girls will advance," Omegamon said. "That Kurama fellow is staying out of this catfight. May the best woman win."

"Go Izumi!" Blitzmon exclaimed.

With the male crowd deliberately behind them, Ranamon and Lillymon circled each other like predators. Kurama remained at his exact spot and looked across to find Brimstone sitting up. He gets up and walks off towards the entranceway.

"Brimstone."

"We will meet again. I promise to bring you Yoko again."

"Good, I'll be looking forward to it."

As Brimstone walks out towards the entranceway, Kurama sighs to himself. He shifts his focus on the two ladies. Felinismon looks down at the departing Brimstone.

"Brimstone... So you've finally found your worthy adversary. Good, I'm happy for you."

"Felinismon. Did you just say something?" Jeri asked.

"Just talking to myself. Don't worry about it. It's nothing important."

Meanwhile, back inside the ring, the girls listened as the crowds chanted their names. Ranamon gets the crowd riled up as she blew kisses to them. The same applied for Fairymon.

"Oh, look! They're chanting for my name, honey!"

"I don't think so, Ranamon! These fans love me!"

"We'll just see who the better woman is now, won't we?! Let's settle this the old fashioned way!"

"You got it, sugah!" Fairymon mocked the water warrior.

As soon as they finished insulting each other, the female warriors charged against each other. Fairymon attempts a spinning kick to take Ranamon down. But, the Warrior of Water managed to bend back to avoid contact with the kick. Ranamon flipped backwards. Fairymon throws her hands forward to unleash a tornado-like attack to knock Ranamon off her feet.

"Hurricane Wave!!"

As Fairymon throws another, Ranamon slides away from where laying position. She leaps up and dives towards Fairymon's legs. Ranamon knocks Fairymon off her feet with a leg sweep.

"These two ladies just won't keep their hands off each other!" Lillymon announced. "By the way, I'm picking up a report from my good colleague, Floramon, that Mai Valentine is back on her feet and ready to continue the duel. It's a good thing she didn't forfeit or we'd be greatly disappointed."

This sprung good news amongst Yugi's crew and the Tamers. Now their two friends would have the chance to finish the duel.

"Good! Mai's still willing to continue!" Joey said. "I knew Mai would find the courage to!"

"Just don't lose hope," replied Yugi. "I told you."

"Now we'll get a decisive winner," Takato stated. "But with only 350 life points, how can she hope to win?"

"Just and wait and see, I nearly lost a match after losing to Ryo. She'll pull through. Wait and see..."

With all spectators looking towards the big screen, Ranamon was slightly distracted. She saw Henry on the big screen ready to finish his duel with Mai.

_"C'mon, bro. You're close to victory as I am. We're so close."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Digital World Section 89-2A. Hydropolis**

"We're back with more live coverage of the third round duel between Mai Valentine and Henry Wong!" Floramon announced. "Mai is back on her feet to complete the duel. With only 350 life points, what can she hope to do to turn this whole match around? We'll have to see and find out. Back to the match itself!"

Mai was back on her feet with her 'game face' back on. She had quite a turn around after a spiritual advice of each of her new friends encouraged her to continue on, including one from Joey Wheeler himself.

_"Thanks again for being a friend, Joey. If you're crying about me now, then think again. I'm turning his match back to my favor. Henry, you better have some lucky charms because your luck is about to run out, kiddo."_

"So, are you still willing to continue?"

"More than willing, Henry. I promise that I'll be turning this duel back around. Now, it's my move!"

With that said, the female duelist drew a card from her deck and added it to her hand. A smile crept across her face as she drew a card she was hoping to draw.

"So, why the smile? Did you get something worthwhile for once?"

"You better be ready to weep because I just drew Monster Reborn! Guess which monster I'll be using?"

"Oh wow. Maybe another Harpie?"

"Sorry, kiddo, but wrong answer. Let's just see who's behind door number one! I'm special summoning your own Curse of Dragon!"

"What?!"

"That's right and he's coming back in attack position!"

With that said, the Monster Reborn card activates and emerging from out of Mai's side was Henry's own Curse of Dragon.

"Now my Curse of Dragon! Attack his Fairy Dragon!"

The Curse of Dragon shoots out a fire blast and incinerates the Fairy Dragon in the process. Henry looked on as his life points dropped 400 points. However, he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I only lost 400 of my life points. So what?"

**Henry**

**Life points: 5800**

"My turn ends, but the fray is still coming your way."

"That's what you think. I'll draw a card to my hand. Then, I'll set my Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"Is that all? Geez, you call me desperate? You're now the one whose about to scurry away like a rat. My move..."

Once Mai drew a card to add to her hand, she gives a nod to her newly acquired Curse of Dragon.

"Curse of Dragon attack his Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2!"

Following her command, the Curse of Dragon fires another devastating blast to completely wipe out Henry's Winged Dragon. Since it was in defense mode, no damage was inflicted on Henry's life points.

"My life points weren't affected. What are you trying to prove? I'm close to winning this duel."

"That's a rookie frame of mind and I'm going to take advantage of your senseless mistakes, kid. You know you're reminding me of himself when I was a stupid, rookie duelist. Eventually, I grew and become one of the world's greatest duelists. Maybe one day, if you continue dueling, you'll understand what I'm telling you now. You'll take it to account. Trust me I know you will."

"You think so...?"

"Why not? Now, let's continue our duel."

"It's my move, Mai. I draw a card and place a card facedown in defense mode! That ends my turn."

"Is that all...? Wow, Henry. You're not trying your hardest. Looks like fate is turning back to my side now. Sorry, kiddo, but it's my move now."

After drawing a new card to her hand, Mai sends out her Curse of Dragon to attack Henry's facedown defense card. It was soon revealed as a knight with black and silver armor. The knight also has a blade across his forearm. It was _Gearfried the Iron Knight_, a favorite of Joey Wheeler. The monster was instantly wiped out. But like the Winged Dragon before it, it was in defense mode and didn't take any damage of Henry's life points.

**Gearfried the Iron Knight**

**1800/1600/4 stars**

"Ok, you still haven't taken a chunk of my life points. What are you trying to prove?"

"Patience is a great virtue, Henry. Learn to use it."

"Since you've ended your turn, I make my move. I'll add another card to my hand and discard one extra from out of my hand to the graveyard. That ends my turn."

"No monsters to protect you? You should have used the turn to protect yourself. Another rookie mistake, which I'll gladly correct. Curse of Dragon attack his life points directly!"

The dragon immediately launches a fiery blast towards Henry's direction and takes a chunk out of his former master's life points.

"Ugh! My life points are still a little higher though."

**Henry**

**Life points: 3800**

"You keep telling yourself that, kid. I end my turn."

"Fine, I'll draw another card and set one card facedown in defense mode!"

"Ok, you really are trying to drag this out, Henry. But you're playing smart... For now at least."

"I end my turn, Mai."

"Wow, like I haven't figured that out already."

Mai quickly draws a card to his hand and examines her current hand. She summons forth a monster onto the field. Now standing before Mai was a blue and green armadillo with a red gem on its forehead.

"I summon the Prevent Rat!"

**Prevent Rat**

**500/2000/4 star**

"Next, I'm sending my Curse of Dragon to attack your facedown card."

Once again, the Curse of Dragon launches an attack on Henry's facedown card. It was exposed as another monster card. This time it was another Koumori Dragon.

"How does it feel being whipped by your own monster? By the way, my turn isn't finished."

"What?"

"That's right. Now, my Prevent Rat! Attack Henry's life points directly!"

Prevent Rat launches itself forward and slams itself into Henry's gut. The boy was sent skidding back while clutching his throbbing gut. He felt tremendous pain from the impact and it also cost him more life points in the process.

**Henry**

**Life points: 3300**

"Not so all mighty and powerful, huh? My turn ends there," Mai said.

"_No! I have nothing else worthwhile in my hand anymore?! Could Mai be right? Was I simply delaying the inevitable?! I nearly had her when her life points plummeted to 350 and now she's making a comeback! There's nothing else I can do now..."_

Henry draws a card and adds it to his deck. He discarded an extra and sends it from his hand to the graveyard. He knew that he had no more powerful cards currently at his disposal. Now, he was wide open for attack and a big target for Mai's monsters.

"I end my turn, Mai..."

Once Mai drew a card from her deck and added it to her hand, she gives a nod towards Henry.

"Henry. I'm sorry, kid, but it's end of the line for you. Your momentum ends here. Now, I summon my Skull Red Bird in attack mode!"

Once the bird was summoned, Henry found himself without any monsters or traps to protect him. All three monsters set their sights on Henry's life points.

"Henry, you gave me a good duel, but it all ends here. You're one of the few to really push me to my limits. I just hope you take the route of a great duelist, but for now you're just another casualty of my wrath. Now my three monsters! Attack at once and destroy the rest of his life points! Skull Red Bird! Prevent Rat! Curse of Dragon! Now!"

As each monster launched their attacks, Henry was caught in their immense combined blast. Their combined attack was 4550 points in total and this spelt the end for Henry. He screamed out once the blast made contact with him and destroyed all of his remaining life points. Once the life points dropped to zero, Henry fell to his knees and was catching his breath. He nearly clenched victory but never managed to capitalize on the chance.

"Henry. I hope you've learned your lesson. It was a rookie mistake for not seizing on the opportunity to destroy my last remaining life points. I took advantage. But you gave me a run for my money. Until then, brush up on your skills, kid."

"Yeah... That was one heck of a duel..."

"Just don't think you're all high and mighty because you nearly beat the great Mai Valentine. Comprende?"

"Sure..."

"Ladies and gents, we have now declared the winner of the third duel match! Making one of the greatest comebacks, Mai Valentine rebounds! She's your winner!" Floramon announced to the camera.

"Wow, that was a great duel! Henry almost won!" Divermon cried. "Oh, Henry! You should have won, but we're still proud!"

"They friends of yours?" Mai asked.

"Heh. Yeah. It's a long story."

_"The boy has some interesting pairs of friends. I should open myself more to others."_

"Mai. Henry. We're getting ready to be transported back to the arena," Floramon as she introduced them to the doorway.

"Ready to get back to see your friends, Henry?"

"Let's get back. I wonder what's happening in that battle royale match? I have to see if Ranamon's hanging in there."

"Last I heard. She's still in there with Fairymon and Kurama."

"What happened to that Brimstone guy?! I remember he beat the pants off of us!" Henry exclaimed.

"He was the first eliminated," Floramon said. "Those three took him out but it was all done by that cutie Kurama."

_"Incredible! I can't believe they took out Brimstone. However, I still need to be convinced if Ranamon is really my sister... Jaarin."_

"Shall we get going to watch the match?" Flora asked.

"Let's go."

Mai and Henry made their way through the doorway to be transported back into the virtual dome. Floramon waves out before entering through the doorway to follow them out.

_"Ranamon. Here I come."_

_"Now that I've won, who will be next? Yugi? Kaiba? Another one of Henry's friends? Or even Joey?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phoenix Arena**

In a matter of moments, Mai and Henry found themselves back within the duel dome. Floramon had given the signal to the arena staff to lower the dome from the ceiling. Awaiting them away from the battle ring area were the Duelists and the Tamers. Both sides were proud of the efforts put up by both Mai and Henry.

"Your friends look pretty proud for your efforts."

"The same can go for your friends."

Suddenly, Henry turned to notice the battle royale match currently taking place. He watched as Ranamon was washing away Fairymon with another of her Draining Rain techniques.

"Ranamon..."

Once the dome finally stopped, the doorways opened for the duelists to emerge. The Tamers and Duelists went over to praise them both.

"Wow, that was just awesome, Mai! You really turned things around!" Joey praised the female.

"All I needed was a little wake-up call and I'm back on my feet. That kid's impressive, but needs a little more work."

"Congratulations on your victory, Mai," Yugi said.

"Henwy! Aw, you almost won!" Suzie exclaimed.

"Man, if you had won, we would have been on a streak for our side," Takato stated. "But, hey, great effort."

"Thank you, Takato. Really, Mai is right. I need a little work on my deck."

"I knew she would turn things around," Rika said.

"By the way, in case you didn't notice, but that Brimstone guy was eliminated first," Himura reminded Henry.

"I know and I was surprised as you are. That Floramon told me everything. Those spirit warriors really are at a whole different level."

"Speaking of which, we got ourselves a big catfight in the ring," Guilmon said.

"And that Kurama fellow is playing it smart," Kazu said. "I don't blame him. Let the girls fight!"

"Fight! I put ten yen on the chick with the butterfly wings!" Kenta chuckled.

"Twenty yen on the water babe," said Tristan.

"Ugh, this is not a gambling show," Tea sighed.

"Thirty yen on both!" Guardromon said with glee.

_"Ranamon... I lost my match, but let's see if you can win yours. You seem to be on the winning track, but like myself don't get too overconfident. That's what eventually cost me the match. Also, I need to be convinced if you really are who I think you are..."_

Back inside the ring, Ranamon kept going on the offensive on Fairymon. She maintained her rain clouds to slow Fairymon in the process.

"What's the matter, Fairymon? Can't take the pressure?!"

"No, but I will get out of this predicament! Don't underestimate me, Ranamon!"

"I'm going to advance to the next round, honey! Be sure to come up with some really good cheers while I kick some butt in my next match."

"In... your... dreams!"

With that said, Fairymon felt a new surge of power building up inside of her. The muscles in her body tensed and she became energized with newly gained energy. Ranamon gasped as her adversary started pushing back through her water assault. Fairymon was at last gaining her second wind and preparing to return the favor to the water warrior.

"What?! She went through my water assault?! How can this..."

"Don't overlook me just because I'm a younger kid! I am Fairymon, the Warrior of the Winds!"

Ranamon started walking back once she noticed Fairymon's form being enveloped in a bright aura. The audience looks on with awe at the sudden power-up display by Fairymon. The water warrior wasn't prepared to be intimidated by the younger girl and leaps up to attack.

"Get ready! I'm going to end this now!"

However, just before Ranamon can deliver a flying kick, the aura from Fairymon pushed her away. Fairymon flies forward and delivers an array of vicious kicks. Each blow made their mark on Ranamon. She felt her spirit power weakening.

"Now to top things off!" Fairymon cried out. "Hurricane Wave!!"

"Oh, no!!"

The warrior of wind sends a powerful tornado-like attack. This in turn caught Ranamon and sent her plummeting out of the ring. The Warrior of Water was left sprawled on the ground underneath a pile of rubble.

"No! Ranamon!" Henry cried out from amongst the group.

"Henwy? What's the matter? Do you know her?" Suzie wondered.

"What a maneuver by Fairymon!" Lillymon announced. "She has sent Ranamon plummeting out of the ring! Etemon will proceed to start the count. If she doesn't make it back in before ten, then Fairymon and Kurama will advance to the next round."

As Etemon walked across to where Ranamon lied, he quickly started to count. Fairymon lands at the ring center to catch her breath while Kurama remained standing at a ring corner patiently.

"Ranamon's out of the ring! I'll start the count! One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

Suddenly, Ranamon was displaying a little life. Her arms started to move around as she started to slowly pull herself up. She caught glimpse of two familiar figures from across the ring. Her vision was blurry until the figures were being revealed as Henry and Suzie. Her younger siblings have come to watch her match and she couldn't be anymore happier.

_"Henry... Suzie... I'm glad you came to see my match... Although, I just lost my match... I guess we don't gain any awards for our efforts, Henry... Oh well, at least we gave it our best..."_

"Six! Seven!"

Ranamon crawls across the ground to reach out to her brother and sister. Eventually, her body gave out and her arms dropped to the ground. She lets out a deep sigh and lies almost in an unconscious state.

"Eight! Nine!"

Just before Etemon made the final count, Ranamon's form becomes digitized and her true human identity was eventually revealed for all to see. Every digimon gasped at the very sight of Jaarin Wong. However, it was Henry and Suzie who were shocked beyond comprehension.

"Ten! Ranamon's been out past the ten count! Your winners of battle royale #3 are Fairymon and Kurama!"

"Big... sister Jaarin?!" Suzie gasped. "It's big sister, Henwy!"

"I knew Ranamon's scent was familiar," Lopmon said. "Who would have thought?"

"Jaarin!!" Henry cries out.

"Hey, look! It's Henry's sister!" Takato exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that Henry's sister is a legendary warrior?!"

"You learn something new everyday," Rika replied. "Renamon, did you..."

"Yes, but I didn't think you would believe me."

"This is crazy."

"Henry! Hold on!" Takato calls out.

It was too late to even reason with Henry. The boy runs across and kneels by Jaarin's near unconscious form.

"Jaarin! Can you hear me?!"

She opened her eyes to find Henry looming over. Following behind him were Suzie and Lopmon.

"Henry? Suzie? Lopmon? Oh, it's good to see you three again."

"Jaarin! What are you doing here?!"

"To see you, silly. I've wanted to see this Digital World I never had the chance to see. It's such a magnificent place... Uh, ow... My back."

"We'll get you to the infirmary to get treated."

"I'll be fine..."

"But you're hurt."

"Suzie."

"Big sister! You were great out there!"

"Aw, thank you. So, what do you think, Henry? I can digivolve into a digimon. Now, you have more than just Terriermon to protect you."

"Jaarin..."

"I remember the argument mother and father had when you and Suzie went into the Digital World... They were crying and I was helpless to do anything. Big brother and I couldn't do anything at that time... When I was offered a chance to take the spirit of Ranamon, I jumped at the opportunity to fight alongside you and Suzie..."

"Big sister...? You didn't have to..."

"No, Suzie... It was my choice. I can't always resort to hiding at the signs of danger. So, what do you think, Henry? Me fighting alongside Terriermon and Lopmon..."

"...I'm... What we are doing is dangerous."

"I know... I saw what happened to Terriermon. Henry, I promise we will restore him to his silly ol' self."

"I hope so."

"Believe... Now, you think you can give me a hand?"

"Sure..."

"Allow me to help," Fairymon said as she approached the Wong family.

"Oh, how pwetty," Suzie said with glee.

"Don't worry, guys. She's a friend," Jaarin chuckled.

"Your sister is brave," Fairymon said to Henry. "You should be glad to have someone like her to protect you and your little sister."

"I'll give you a hand. Jaarin, what hurts?"

"Just my back. Fairymon... Make sure not to go crazy with your wind powers."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"Uh huh. By the way, Henry, that was some sharp dueling until the end."

"Thanks."

"We gave it our best. That's all that matters."

"My big sister is a digimon, too! I have three digimon to protect me!" Suzie giggled.

"Boy, she's really going to be showing off from this day forward," Lopmon sighed.

"That's not going to be the end of it," Henry laughed.

"Henry..."

"Yes, Jaarin?"

"It's time we get the spirit warriors and Tamers to unite. Whatever differences we'll eventually develop, we will need to put them aside. Pharaohmon's power is growing even during this event. We must do everything we can to stop him."

"Right, but let's get you some help first. Ok?"

"Deal."

As Fairymon and the Wong family left for the infirmary, the Tamers were left surprised by the sudden turn of events. It was shocking to find out that Jaarin Wong was the possessor of Ranamon's spirit.

"Well, that was sure unexpected," Takato said. "Guilmon. Looks like the spirit warriors are becoming closer allies as we speak."

"No doubt about it."

"I would assume it would be safe to trust them," Renamon replied. "After all, we have a common enemy. I wonder if Anubimon knows if we should align with the warriors."

"We'll never know until he tells us," said Rika.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We shall be taking a short intermission break before the start of the next matches," Lillymon announced. "In the meantime, be sure to go to the snack bars for our delicate Digi-Squid on a Stick and our popular Frigimon frozen drinks! I know I'm going straight for the snack bar! Until then, it's intermission time!"

Elsewhere, Kurama already departed from the ring and found his group waiting at the entranceway.

"Way to go, Kurama! That was some stunt you pulled!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "But did it have to be in the eyes?"

"So, you didn't give in and produce Yoko?" Hiei asked. "What were you thinking?"

"Brimstone is quite an enigmatic fellow. There's more to him than just a bulky, monstrous exterior. Inside is a man with honor and pride. I couldn't lower myself to kill a man who asked kindly."

"Asked kindly? That looked more like he was ready to take your head off and use it as a trophy," Yusuke said.

"Naturally, he would go for the kill. I managed to overwhelm him with strategy and one whole week was all I needed to prepare. However, what he wanted was a one on one encounter. Those two ladies were interfering with our fight and threw us for a loop. Eventually, we came to agreement to settle our differences on a later day."

"When you do exactly think will be the time to settle your differences?" Botan asked.

"Perhaps later today, tomorrow or even in a few years. We will eventually meet."

"I wouldn't exactly call fighting a blind guy fair. No offense, Kurama," Kuwabara said.

"No need to worry. His body structure is different from a human biology. These digimon have special capabilities that far surpass any normal human. He can read energy just like we can."

"Uh, I don't know about you but my stomach is about to explode," Botan grumbled. "The snack bar is calling out my name!"

"Gee, I wonder if they serve chili dogs or maybe some rice patties."

"Why don't you use your head and check the snack bars, fool?!" Hiei grunted.

"Um, yeah. I was going to do that, Hiei. Geez, you don't have to insult me every time I open my mouth," Kuwabara sighed.

"Ok, children, that's enough," Yusuke chuckled.

_"I'm surrounded by fools," _Hiei thought.

As Yusuke and his group headed down the hallways, Kurama caught glimpse of Brimstone emerging out of the shadows. The fox demon makes eye contact with the armorless beast.

"What do you say we settle things tomorrow, Kurama?"

"If I happen to lose in the next round, then gladly..."

"If you happen to lose your match, then meet me outside the arena. I will be out training for the rest of the day and I will await you. We'll finally settle our differences and prove which of us is superior."

"It's a done deal... See you then."

Kurama walks away calmly to rejoin his group. They were set to search around every snack bar to pick out the food needed to keep their hunger in check. After all, they left the real world without a decent breakfast and all that time would have taken a toll on their stomachs. This was especially true for Kuwabara and Botan.

The Spirit Detectives weren't the only ones ready to raid the snack bars. Impmon had just snuck a handful of cinnamon buns from out of a pastry bar. He takes a small handful and stuffs them down his mouth.

"Ah! I miss the old digi-cinnamon buns! I've got to get my fills in before my big fight! Can't fight at my hardest on an empty stomach!"

"Hey, Impmon! Culu! Culu!"

"Oh boy..."

The imp digimon turned around to find the white-pastry colored Calumon smiling innocently.

"Can I have one? I haven't eaten all day!"

"Neither have I! I'm the one who has a match and I need my fills to fight at my hardest!"

"Pretty, please?"

"Ugh..."

"PLEASE?!"

"Ah, all right! Here, you go, cream puff!"

Impmon handed Calumon a small handful. Like the hungry little rookie, he swallowed the buns down nearly whole.

"Hey, don't smack your food! That's nasty. Now, let's get out of here before these nosey shop owners decide to lock us away for stealing!"

"You stole these?!"

Impmon fidgeted and placed a hand over Calumon's mouth to prevent him from speaking out.

"Man, I knew I should have tied you down! Let's get going!"

"Mmph! Mmph!"

With that said, Impmon puts Calumon on his back and takes off out of sight. It was a good thing they left quickly since security was on their way to begin their daily routine of guarding the premises.

_"Why do I always have to baby sit the creampuff?!"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside a locker room within the arena**

There was a television set in place on a table. A bowl of pretzels was being eaten by the marine demon. Marine Devimon was watching a program on the television while taking a handful of delicious pretzels. Just then, Skull Satanmon entered the room and quirked an eyebrow at what his partner was doing.

"Man, wasn't that chick hot?" Marine Devimon asked.

"Oh, yeah. That bird woman was sure fine. Yeah, I'd like to go out with that Shutumon any day if she weren't such a goody-goody."

"No! Not her! That Calmaramon chick was the hottie I was talking about."

"What her?! That's unexpected."

"What? We have different tastes. Everyone loves Shutumon, but no one gives Calmaramon the love!"

"Well, duh! You two are basically marine digimon! You would be made for each other! But, it's too bad she's actually a human."

"Who cares?! So is Shutumon! I'd still ask Calmaramon on a date!"

"Dating with the enemy? Man, wait till I tell everyone about this."

"Go ahead. I don't care. Besides I admit I don't care for Ranamon, but Calmaramon is my dream digi-lady. She's even hotter than both Kuzuhamon and Lady Devimon!"

As soon as he said that, the two ladies came busting through the door. Skull Satanmon turned around and immediately moved away from the ladies' wrath. Kuzuhamon and Lady Devimon both possessed looks that would kill. Marine Devimon turns around and gets melted by both ladies' fists.

"What did you just say?!" hissed Lady Devimon. "How dare you say that wench has more beauty than us?!"

"We're definitely sexier than those two brats!" Kuzuhamon snapped. "If you ever say that again, we're going to send you back to the Dark Area!"

Skull Satanmon sneaks across and looks down at his fallen comrade. The marine demon was seeing nothing but stars.

"Well, Marine Devimon. I hope you learned your lesson. Don't insult the beauty of our two loveliest ladies of the Dark Area."

"Better believe it, bones," muttered Lady Devimon.

"Mommy? Can I have my ice cream?" Marine Devimon blabbered on despite his near unconscious state.

"Oh, I'll give you your ice cream, pal," Kuzuhamon growled.

Skull Satanmon whistled to himself as he started walking out the door. He closes the door behind him and lets out a deep sigh.

"Women. I'll never understand them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pharaohmon's Skybox**

The third match didn't turn out well for Pharaohmon's side. Kurama and the two spirit warriors defeated one of his efficient elite. As usual, Pharaohmon remained calm despite the heavy loss from Brimstone. Nemesis enters the room with more glasses of wine.

"My lord. I'm sure you know Brimstone has left the arena."

"He threw the match on his own accord to fight Kurama outside of the tournament."

"But that chalks up as a loss for our side, my lord."

"It makes no difference. Like Bakura, he was expendable. At least we know Marine Devimon and Basilikmon will advance. Have you managed to speak with Brimstone?"

"He's not responding to my calls."

"It's best we leave him. He'll personally deal with Kurama his own way."

"So, do we know what the next of matches will be?" Nemesis asked.

"Yes, but in the meantime, we will wait during this intermission. Plus, there's another concern in the matter. The Senshi are out looking for the sword of the Digital Priestess."

"The Scrabmon ought to take care of those pests."

"They will not be enough. Right now, I will require the assistance of an old loyal servant of my most powerful armies. Scorpionus the Fourteenth."

"Scorpionus?"

"He was amongst my greatest elite generals and the last before the Digital Priestess sealed us away into dormancy. With my dark powers greatly revived, Scorpionus shall be revived to do my bidding while I take part in the tournament."

"Brilliant idea, Lord Pharaohmon."

"Now, Scorpionus!"

Pharaohmon began chanting in a dark, satanic language, which was the exact spell to revive the great Scorpion general. The ancient language was even foreign to Nemesis. The dark lord's hands became coated with mystical, purple energy and he sends it out through the skybox roof directly out into the Digital World itself. Pharaohmon sends the beam across towards the vast desert regions miles from where the Sailor Senshi were battling.

"By my command of your dark lord, Scorpionus awake from your dormancy! Bring forth the destruction of our new enemies, the Sailor Senshi! Bring me victory, my greatest general! For with my power flowing through your body, you shall crush these insects! Arise, Scorpionus!"

**Across the vast desert regions of the Digital World**

Pharaohmon's magic found the exact spot where Scorpionus' tomb was buried. The magical beam shot down through the sands and pulled a large tomb nearly the size of a bulldozer. The tomb's lid came flying off, which forced a massive creature to emerge. The monster has a large pair of pinchers at the front and a pair of five legs at each side of its body. Golden-armor covered large portions of its exoskeleton. A pair of eyes opened up to reveal blood-red irises. The scorpion monster roars out and blows apart the tomb. Attached on it's back was a long tail with a massive stinger on it's tip. The tail was just as large as an anaconda's body.

**"At last, I, Scorpionus, have been awakened from my slumber! But who would revive thy?!"**

_"It's good to see you have finally awakened. It was I who revived you."_

**"Lord Pharaohmon? Is that really you, but I thought you were stuck in dormancy?"**

_"A series of unfortunate events have awakened me from my tomb. I wasn't expected to be revived for another thousand millennia but I've been revived and back in my old body. But, let's move on with more important matters. There are a group of females who have been a thorn in my side. I ask of you to exterminate them."_

**"Me help you? Shouldn't you be able to handle such a simple task?"**

_"Yes, but I am hosting an event to prove my superiority over other enemies. Since I have my hands full, I ask of you to wipe these pathetic Sailor Senshi out."_

**"I see. So, they're humans? It would be an honor to carry out your orders, my lord. My Scorpionites and I will not let you down. We shall spread human blood across the sands of the Digital World."**

_"It's good to have you fighting on my side again, Scorpionus. I take it you will proceed?"_

**"Yes, please leave them to me."**

_"I bid you farewell. Do not fail me."_

**"Yes, my lord."**

Once Pharaohmon discontinued his message, Scorpionus stepped across the sands and uses his own dark magic to summon forth an army of miniature versions of himself, but these scorpion warriors were built like ordinary humans. They were well protected by body armor and carried swords in their right hands. Each one also carried orbs around their necks, which are orbs that contain their own life energy.

**"My Scorpionites! We enter another battle after our long dormancy. I can pick up on the scent of the enemies we are hired to kill. Let us hunt down these humans and spread their blood across the sands. Let us make Lord Pharaohmon, proud!"**

The Scorpionites let out a battle cry and set off across the sandy landscape. Scorpionus led his army across to follow the scent of the Sailor Senshi. From there, they would replace the Scrabmon and pick up where they left off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elsewhere within the desolate desert land**

The Sailor Senshi were quickly putting up a tremendous offensive assault on the Scrabmon. Once remembering about their weak spots, the Senshi used their attacks to target the insects' emeralds to destroy them.

Sailor Mercury leaps into the air and directly blasts away at an incoming Scrabmon.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The Scrabmon lets out a scream before its body exploded into a shroud of data. Sailor Pluto swung her garnet rod and slams it against another Scrabmon. As another came emerging out of the sand, Pluto prepares an attack to completely vaporize it.

"Dead Scream!"

"Silence Glaive!"

Sailor Saturn slices through a Scrabmon pair using the tip blade of her glaive weapon. Meanwhile, Rei threw out more of her anti-evil seals to keep more Scrabmon at bay. Makoto charges forward and uses some of her martial arts to take down the paralyzed enemies.

"Those spells do come in handy!" Minako exclaimed. "Here I go!"

Minako leaps forward and executes a dropkick to a sealed Scrabmon. Artemis was smart enough to hide inside of Cammy's backpack.

"Oh, there's too many of them!" Cammy screamed. "Artemis, you doing all right in there, Artemis?"

"Ack, we're moving around too much. I'm get motion sickness whenever I'm inside a bag..."

Suddenly, a Scrabmon pops right out of the sand and stands behind Cammy. The girl turns and screams as soon as she made eye contact with the insect. Rei quickly responded to her sibling's cries and moves out to save her.

"Cammy! Hang on!"

"Rei! Hurry!"

"Digital Priestess! Your blood shall be on my hands," the Scrabmon screeched. "Lord Pharaohmon shall reward me! Say goodbye!"

As the monster raised its claws, Cammy closed her eyes. She watched as her life flashed before her eyes, which was an indication that her fate has been sealed. Rei screamed out but was too far off to save her sister.

"CAMMY!!"

Suddenly, the Scrabmon's chest exploded from a blast penetrating through its armor. The insect's corpse fell before exploding into data. Cammy looks up to find the source of the blast. There was a trio of figures landing down onto the battlefield. The Sailor Senshi stopped immediately to gaze on the three mysterious warriors. The trio was revealed to be Mercuremon, Arbormon and Grottomon.

"Thank you! Whoever you are!" Cammy calls out to the trio.

"Wait a second, those guys look familiar," Rei muttered. "Could these guys actually know Agunimon?"

"You are correct," Mercuremon answered.

"We actually know more than just Agunimon," Grottomon said. "We're legendary warriors, too."

"By the way, I was the one who saved you, kid," Arbormon told Cammy. "You ought to thank me."

"Actually, we'd all like to express our gratitude," Sailor Mercury said. "Had Cammy been done in, our mission would have been a waste."

"Yes, thank you very much!" Cammy said with glee.

"It's not a problem, ladies," Grottomon said. "We're just glad we could find you sooner."

"I hear you're searching for the sword of some digital priestess," Arbormon said. "Please, allow us to come and assist you. There's no telling whether those insects will attack again."

"Well, they have been hunting us down since we came here," Makoto said. "I take it you guys are familiar with this place?"

"Well, actually no. This is also our first time," Mercuremon said. "Though we shall assist you in anyway we can."

"How do you aren't just assisting us just to steal the sword for yourselves?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"We give you our word," replied Arbormon.

_"Can we really trust these guys? I'm not too sure about this. They could actually be working for Pharaohmon..."_ Rei thought with suspicion.

"I have no problem with it," Mercury spoke.

"Sailor Mercury, you can be too trustworthy," sighed Minako.

"I agree with Mercury," Pluto said. "However, we must further discuss this in a more negotiable manner. What do you guy, warriors?"

The trio huddled together to discuss their offer for negotiation.

"We should consider it," Grottomon said. "What do you think, Mercuremon?"

"Negotiation is not out of the question."

"You think this is wise, Pluto?" Rei asked.

"I think it is. We have to earn each other's trust. If they are friends of Agunimon, then we should definitely put trust into them."

_"Pluto, for our sake, I hope we're making the right decision."_

For the time being, the two sides would need to consider a negotiation before setting off to find the sword. They only had a day and a half to find it before the tournament event concludes. However, they would have to endure a tough obstacle coming in their direction. Scorpionus and his army were heading their way to find the Sailor Senshi. The search for the sword will eventually spill into an all-out conflict.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Infirmary room**

Back in the infirmary room, the statues of Rapidmon and Dai Penmon remained in intact. There were other patients being treated. Among these patients were Jaarin Wong and the unconscious Bakura.

Yugi and Tea were inside the room to check on Bakura's status. Lately, the boy remained in the unconscious much like he did during most of Battle City. Fortunately, his condition was not critical. Yugi was very relieved when the doctors informed him.

"Wow, its a good thing Bakura's condition is not too critical," said Tea.

"I know, but the rest they can do is make sure Bakura gets plenty of rest."

"Yeah. C'mon, Yugi. I hear the intermission is going to end. We'll see who's going to be up to duel next."

Yugi gives a nod to Tea and looks back at Bakura.

"Get better soon, Bakura. We're counting on you to defeat that evil spirit. Come back to us."

As the pair left the infirmary, Bakura slowly started to come about and moved his lips. His eyes slowly opened up and he utters a sinister chuckle. The dark half was still completely taking over the boy.

_"Ha! Foolish, Yugi. Have you completely forgotten? I left a portion of my evil essence within your Millennium Puzzle. Don't think our conflict is over, because it's far from ever being resolved. I'm closer than you think. Yugi, I shall torment you like never before... Ha. Ha. Ha."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deep within the arena**

Down within the ground level of the arena, Inumon smashed his fists against a wall. He cursed to himself over the situation with Basilikmon. He blamed himself for Chakkoumon and Terriermon being turned into statues by the snake's dark magic.

"Damn it! How could I let him?! I'm such an idiot! I should have killed him when I had the chance! What are the chances of me ever facing him in the next round? Slim to none! What if one of those legendary warriors face Basilikmon? Of worse, what if Renamon has to fight him? I'm solely responsible for this..."

"Inumon. You know there's no use in beating yourself up like this," Seadramon's voice hissed through the shadows.

"Seadramon. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"My apologies buddy."

"What is it you want, Seadramon? I need some time alone."

"To pound on the wall? C'mon, you know as well as I do that you shouldn't be beating yourself up like this. It's not healthy, plus you heard Anubimon. This is not your fault. Everything that has occurred isn't your fault. Don't worry we will save those two from Basilikmon's spell."

"I hope so. But, what about Kotori? I'll never forgive what that snake has done to your friend."

"Kotori would rather want you to move on with life. I've already told myself that. If you happen to go against Basilikmon in the next round, then it's your chance to finally avenge her"

"I know, but what if I don't get chosen? What if Renamon ends up facing him? I don't want to lose anyone else!"

Seadramon slivers up to Inumon and delivers a painful slap with his tail. The dark canine was in shock over what the snake had just done. However, that was exactly what he needed to 'wake up' from his depression.

"Wake up, Inumon! Have faith! Believe that you'll be the one that faces Basilikmon in the next round! If you give up on faith, you give up on Kotori. You'll give up on Himura and on me. Please, you don't want to give up on us."

Seadramon lowered his head with tears dropping from his eyes. The canine sympathized with his long-term friend.

"Seadramon... You're right. There's no way I can give up. Not especially as far as we've gone. We're here to destroy Basilikmon and rescue Yui. Pharaohmon must pay for his crimes! I haven't lost faith, Seadramon. In fact, once I kill Basilikmon, then Pharaohmon is next on my hit list!"

"Well, I wouldn't..."

"No, I'll go to all lengths just to get positioned into a match with him. He was the one who turned Yui into that monster. Once I defeat Pharaohmon, I'll save the two worlds in the process!"

"Inumon... Yes, believe. Maintain that passion and fire. That's the old Inumon I eventually befriended."

"Shall we get going, Seadramon?"

"Yes! Oh by the way, I forgot to mention..."

"What is it?"

"Um, well..."

Seadramon crawled up to Inumon's ear and whispered softly. Within a matter of moments, the canine lets out a horrifying cry.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN WITCHMON IS COMING?!"

"Uh, yeah. Our old friend..."

"Oh, boy... She's not an enemy but she's definitely been a troublemaker. How did she know we would be here?"

"Um, word of mouth. She found out about the tournament through Lord Anubimon."

"Oh, no... If there's any one word to describe Witchmon, 'disaster' is one of them. Come on. Let's get back to the others."

"Right."

As the pair left the premises, Lillymon's voice immediately rang out across the speakers throughout the arena.

_"Ladies and gents! May I have your attention, please?! The next set of matches will commence shortly! For our duel tournament, Seto Kaiba will duel with Jeri Katou. The battle royale will consist of Loweemon, Duskmon, Piedmon and Wolfmon! All competitors I have announced report to the arena stage! I repeat! Report to the arena stadium!"_

"Well, it's show time," said Inumon.

The third round matches have concluded. Mai joins Takato and Yugi in the elite tournament. Kurama and Fairymon advance to take part in the sixteen-warrior tournament. Brimstone has departed hoping for a rematch with the fox demon. Ranamon has finally revealed herself as Jaarin Wong. Henry and Suzie are shocked by Jaarin's decision to become the warrior of water, but have accepted her to help their cause. The fourth round matches are set. Seto Kaiba will duel with Jeri Katou. Can Jeri withstand the might of Kaiba's wrath? Loweemon and Wolfmon will be next to take part in the next battle royale match. Their other opponents are Piedmon and a revived Duskmon. Will Loweemon manage to battle his former dark self, Duskmon? The Sailor Senshi must make amends with Arbormon and his team before Scorpionus arrives with his army? The saga continues...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Preview)**_

Tai: Hi, everyone! Ok, I'm not in this story, but what the hell. I'm the announcer for next preview show. As you know, Seto Kaiba is set to duel with Jeri Katou. Gee, I hope Jeri has an ace up her sleeve to match the former Duelist champion.

Kaiba: This is a joke! I should be dueling a true duelist!

Jeri: Mr. Kaiba, I may be a rookie, but even you shouldn't underestimate me. I just might pull this off.

Rei: Arbormon. You can come along, but don't try anything funny.

Arbormon: That's promise. But what gives? Mercury has placed trust on us, shouldn't you do so, too?

Loweemon: Duskmon, my dark half. So Pharaohmon has decided to use my past against me.

Duskmon: Kouichi. I am you. Please, let us reunite. I am the true warrior of darkness.

Wolfmon: Don't give in, Kouichi!

Piedmon: Sorry, but you have other problems at the moment, Wolfmon. Like me, for instance.

Witchmon: Heeeeeellllloooo! If it isn't my good friends, Inumon and Seadramon!

Rika: Who is this weird little witch?

Inumon: You don't want to find out.

Seadramon: Our old friend, Witchmon, decides to pay us visit, and believe me she's trouble.

Yugi: Wow, just look at Jeri! She's holding her own against Kaiba!

Kaiba: I won't allow myself to be humiliated like this! Never!

Hiei: The next chapter of the Pharaohmon series is entitled...

_**Return to the Darkside, Duskmon Returns! The Amibition of Duelists, Jeri vs. Kaiba!**_

Takato: Be sure not to miss out!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

That officially has to be the longest chapter I've written for this series! I guess that's why I call this the one-year anniversary chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for the delay but I promise the next chapter will be posted sooner! Until then, be sure to check back for any updates. Peace!


	29. Return to the Darkside, Duskmon Returns!...

Hey, everyone! It's good to see everyone still showing support for this series. I apologize for the previous long delay. I don't know when I'll have a chance to catch up, but I hope I will be able to catch up faster than thought. In the meantime, this gives me time to finish through my D-Fusion series.

As I promised, here's Chapter twenty-nine. Consider this as a Christmas gift to everyone who has been reading this series. Can Jeri manage a good duel out of Seto Kaiba? Does she even stand a chance? How will Loweemon resolve his differences with his darker half: Duskmon? You will just have to read on to find out. Until then, enjoy the chapter!

-

-

-

-

-

_**Return to the Darkside, Duskmon Returns! The Ambition of Duelists, Jeri vs. Kaiba!**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Phoenix Arena**

The mood of the audience was still awe struck from the previous matches. Their intermission period had ended and preparations were being made for the set Duel/Battle Royale matches. Lillymon returned to her announcer position and looked across to find Etemon standing at the ring's center.

"I take it we're ready for the next round, Lillymon?" Etemon asked.

"Yep. Intermission period is over. Let's get the show on the road."

"Got it."

"Ladies and gentlemon! Sorry for the brief intermission, but we needed some time to get ourselves some refreshments. Those matches can really bring it out of you, not to mention announcing straight through some competitive fights. With that said, we're getting ready to proceed with round four in both the Duel Monsters Tournament and Battle Royale matches! We will now be seeing Jeri Katou dueling with Seto Kaiba! Our fourth Battle Royale will consist of Loweemon, Duskmon, Wolfmon and Piedmon! All the participants that I have announced please report to the stadium stage."

Once hearing upon her name being announced, Jeri Katou lets out a deep breath and takes her card deck. She examined the set of powerful cards she had gained with the help of Yugi and her fellow Tamers. Felinismon approached her partner.

"You ready to duel, kiddo?"

"A little. I'm kind of nervous since I'm dueling with a guy who has been proclaimed a world champion."

"Ah, don't let his former status intimidate you. Just duel your hardest."

"I will."

"Jeri. Good luck," Yugi said as he shook Jeri's hand. "I've dueled with him many times and I can tell you that he's the best opponent I've ever had. However, I believe you can give him a good duel. Just remember everything we taught you."

"Yes. Too bad I don't have god cards to save me."

"Ah, c'mon. You don't need god cards to be considered a worthy duelist," Joey chuckled. "Don't let the smug creep scare ya."

"Kick some butt, girl!" shouted Duke.

"Give him a good duel, Jeri," Takato said to his friend. "We're going to be supporting you from the stands."

"Whatever you do, don't let him or any of us throw you off your game. This is your chance to show Kaiba what you're made of," Rika said. "Jeri, you're lucky. I wish I were the one dueling him. I've always wanted to have a match with him, but... that honor goes to you, Jeri."

"Thank you, Rika."

However, Seto had heard enough of their "friendly pep talk" and walked off towards the steps leading to the ground level. Mokuba waves out to his departing brother.

"Good luck, Seto! I'm looking forward to the duel!" the younger Kaiba calls out to his elder.

The cold-hearted Kaiba Corp president turns to give Mokuba a slight smile. Then, he started walking down the stairs.

"_Once I deal with those kids' friend, I'll be waiting for a real duelist to step up to the plate. Yugi, don't think you're off the hook already. If we ever cross paths in this tournament, I promise that the result shall be different. Not only will I regain my status as the World's top duelist but I will soon take those god cards from your possession."_

After giving her farewell to her friends, Jeri Katou headed down the same stairs that Seto had taken. Before she even had a chance to take the steps, Himura calls out to her.

"Jeri! Hey, Jeri!"

"Oh, Himura. What is it?"

"I... I just wanted to wish you luck on your duel."

"Thank you. Don't worry. I'll just be fine. You don't get these many opportunities like I have now. I'm dueling the former World champion."

"Yes, but I hear he's a very ruthless duelist. He doesn't plan on holding back just because this is your first duel. Remember that, ok?"

"Don't worry. Yugi has been telling us about him and I should know what to expect."

"Oh, before you go... I wanted to give you this."

Himura reached into his pocket and pulls out golden arm bracelet. He places it into Jeri's hand and clasps her hand over it.

"What is this? A bracelet? I can't take it."

"Please, for good luck... I wore this during my times of depression after Kotori's death. I want you to have it for a while. You can return it whenever you want."

"Himura... Thank you. I'll gladly accept it."

As Jeri placed the bracelet around her left wrist, she gives Himura a light hug and starts walking down the stairs. They waved off towards each other.

"Give a good match, Jeri... Hope that bracelet at least gives you some luck. I always wore it as a reminder of my friendship with Kotori. Now I'd like you to share it with me."

"Now, let's get started with the introduction of our two duelists! First, making his way through the entranceway, please give it up for Seto Kaiba! According to reports I'm receiving from records of the human world, Seto Kaiba is the president of a company called Kaiba Corp, which currently is the top gaming company in the human world. He has also developed some of the top technological gaming devices, including the dueling disks. In addition, he's a former World champion duelist with an amazing winning record. This guy has an amazing background. I didn't know there were any humans like him. Boy, I wish he would bring some of his gadgets to our world. Oh! Speaking of the former champ, here he comes, my fellow digi-peeps! Seto Kaiba!"

The digimon crowds erupted with massive cheers for the arrival of the former duelist champion. Seto looked across the stadium and was a bit surprised by the many varieties of digimon species that have gathered from all corners of the digital world to attend the event. Normally, he wouldn't show any interest to anything out of the ordinary, but he was quite fascinated with the digital world itself.

He was beginning to seek interest in investigating the digital world a little further and compare it to his virtual world. Kaiba just may eventually see some good use of the digital world for his future projects.

"This place, the digital world... I didn't think it would be real. I thought it was nothing more than just an urban legend spread by those buffoons at Hypnos. At least this is more believable than any of Yugi's fairytale nonsense. It's more lifelike than all the virtual games I've designed. I just may further study this place and eventually invest my projects in this world. It could be possible for my technology to intertwine these two worlds to create my Kaiba Land project. Mr. Yamaki and I will have to further discuss the matter. He knows more about this place than I currently know. But, first things first... Time to send a message to these inhabitants and let them know first hand about my global reputation."

Once Seto Kaiba stepped inside the duel dome, Etemon checks over the set up of the dome's controls. Lillymon was set to introduce Kaiba's opponent, Jeri Katou. Kaiba couldn't be anymore upset as he already is now.

"Now to bring out his dueling opponent! Unlike the former duelist champion, this is her dueling debut! Please welcome the partner of Felinismon, Jeri Katou!"

Once Jeri made her way through the entranceway, the crowd once again erupted heavily for the young girl. Her friends were giving her the support she really needed. After all, her first duel was against the former world champ. Jeri will probably never get another opportunity like this ever again. She had better make it count.

Jeri waves out to her friends and knew she had their full support. Kaiba simply grunted to himself in disappointment.

"I take it you're disappointed with the opponent of choice," Etemon said.

"More than just disappointed, monkey boy. I wanted a real duelist. Not some rookie kid who only just started playing the game. Now, why don't you do me a favor and bug off."

"Boy, you sure have an attitude. Don't see how anyone would want to get along with you..."

"Please, I don't need anyone. Not even Yugi..."

Jeri stops as soon as she steps into the duel dome's passageway front door. Waiting for her inside like a patient snake was Kaiba. Her eyes locked onto the former champion and she manages to let out a sigh.

"_I still can't believe I'm actually doing this. Ok, calm down, Jeri. You can do this. Just because he's the former champ and a company owner, that doesn't mean I'm going to let him intimidate me."_

"Let's go. I don't have all day."

"Oh, sorry, Mister Kaiba. This is just my first match."

"Nervous, are we?"

"Maybe just a little..."

"Well, don't expect me to go easy on you. I play to win and nothing is going to hold me back. I don't plan on making it easy for you, got it?"

"Crystal clear. Besides, I really didn't expect you to show me any mercy. Yugi's told me everything about you."

"Oh really? What did he have to say about me?"

"That your reputation precedes you. From what I hear, you have mastered nearly every game there is to know."

"Yes and I doubt you're a master at any game."

"Believe me when I say this! I've been training hard for this whole week under Yugi and Himura's watchful eyes. I've been trained by the best."

"But will it be enough? Let's see what you're made of, rookie. Show me that you're even worth my time."

Jeri had heard enough of Kaiba's arrogant taunts and stepped inside with determination. Both duelists shuffled their decks and placed them in their cardholders. The dueling dome was just moments from being levitated towards the stadium's ceiling.

"Wow, I can't believe that girl is actually going through with this," Mai said. "She must be crazy or brave enough to stand up to Kaiba."

"Well, she did give him the slap," Tea said. "So that qualifies for 'brave'."

"Serves that rich creep right," Joey scoffed.

"Still bitter, aren't we?" Tristan teased.

"Of course!"

"Now we'll see her put her dueling skills to the test," Yugi said.

"One week of training... She was sure a quick learner, but she's going up against Kaiba," Takato said. "She would have to pull off a miracle to win."

"She has no chance against my bro," Mokuba said. "Seto may not have been dueling lately, but he can study an opponent."

"Now, allow us to bring out the competitors for the Battle Royale!" Etemon announced. "First, give it up for two of the legendary warriors! The brothers of light and darkness! Loweemon and Wolfmon!"

As the brothers emerged through the damaged entranceway, the legendary warriors cheered on for their fellow comrades. Omegamon nods his head proudly to see his prodigies about to enter the next Battle Royale match. Thus far, only Fairymon had managed to advance to the next round. He hoped that either or both of them entered the next round. However, they must go through Loweemon and Piedmon to do so.

"Go, Kouichi! Go Kouji! We're rooting for you all the way!" Neemon cheered.

"Don't let us down, boys!" exclaimed Bokomon. "Oh, poor Kouichi. Not only does he have to worry about fighting his own brother but that monster Pharaohmon has managed to revive Kouichi's darkest half, Duskmon."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Neemon.

"What do you think, dolt?! Use your head!"

As soon as he said that, Bokomon immediately pulls on Neemon's pants and watches then snap at his side. The rabbit shrieked as he felt his rear being whipped by the pant slap.

"Yeow! I never get used to that..."

Loweemon and Wolfmon entered the ring. They knew full well that their worst enemy would be in the same match. The brothers have full history with Duskmon. It was Kouichi who once held possession of the 'false' spirit of darkness and inherited Duskmon's powers. As Duskmon, Kouichi nearly succeeded in killing the warriors. He would never forgive himself for being forced to kill his brother, Kouji. It was Kouji who saved Takuya from being slain by Duskmon during their first encounter.

"Kouichi..."

"Yes?..."

"Whatever it takes, we must defeat Duskmon. Do not let his mind games get the best of you. While it's true that he was once apart of you, but not any longer. You are Loweemon. Don't forget that."

"Right, but let's not forget. We have another opponent to deal with."

"Piedmon. I know. You leave me with him. You can take Duskmon. How's that sound?"

"Perfect. I like how you think, Kouji. Let's pull through this and both move onto the next round to join Fairymon."

"I'm counting on it. Whenever you need, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you, Kouji."

"All right, ladies and gents! We've already brought out the brothers! Let's now continue on and introduce their opponents! First up..."

Suddenly, the lights within the arena quickly went out. The audience crowds wondered as to what had just transpired. Perhaps, it was a power shortage within the arena.

"Well, this was sure unexpected! The lights in the arena just went out and we're stuck in the darkness! I can barely see myself speak!" Lillymon announced.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?!" exclaimed Kenta.

"Something tells me Pharaohmon's decided to cut the lights and eat us when we're not looking!" Kazu panicked.

"Can it, you two! It's just a power outage," Rika sighed. "Stuff like this happens. So don't panic."

"Rika's right. There's nothing to worry about," Takato assured the scared boys. "They'll just fix the problem."

"Gee, Renamon. Seems you already what's going on," Guardromon said to the vulpine.

"I already know," Renamon stated. "There is no power outage. The next opponent turned out the lights to..."

"Make his dramatic entrance?" Guilmon asked. "Because I can already see him standing at the center ring!"

As soon as Guilmon pointed him out, the lights immediately came back on and Duskmon was kneeling in the center of the ring. He rises up slowly and looks around the stadium. The brothers stood their ground and controlled their emotions. Their worst enemy was standing before them with dark, sinister intentions. Duskmon was not just cunning but very unpredictable.

"Kouichi. We have to play it cool. Don't let your emotions get the best of you. I know you can defeat this creep."

"Just leave him to me..."

Duskmon listened to the siblings' conversation and made eye contact with them. The dark warrior chuckled to himself rather calmly.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Kouichi?"

"Too long. I hoped I would never see your face again."

"Pharaohmon has made me reborn and better than ever. The question is, can Loweemon withstand the might of my dark powers? I shall put you to the test, Kouichi."

"I shall defeat you, Duskmon!"

"We'll see about that, Kouichi. This will be an interesting match."

Finally, the last participant started walking out through the entranceway. He was a jester-clown with a sinister appearance, a red suit, yellow pointy shoes, an orange hair top over his face mask and red lips. A pair of swords were sheathed behind his back. This was the leader of the once dominant Dark Masters faction. The digimon is identified as Piedmon.

The Tamers immediately recognized him as a top villain from the television series. They never hoped to see a real Piedmon in action. But they weren't planning on finding out either.

The legendary warriors know little to nothing about Piedmon except through word of mouth. However, Omegamon was very familiar with him and the other three Dark Masters.

Emerging out of his skybox, Anubimon started heading off to witness the upcoming Battle Royale match. It was only a matter of time before _his_ match would start. He could very well compete in the next match if his specific match was drawn.

"_Now we shall see another of Pharaohmon's top selected warriors. I had hoped Piedmon wouldn't be amongst those to escape from the Dark Area. I hope either one of those warriors, Loweemon or Wolfmon, triumphs over him before he advances to the next round. We can't allow too many of Pharaohmon's selected henchmen to gain an upper hand over our_ _warriors. Pharaohmon, our paths will cross once again and I will bring you down to the Dark Area where you belong."_

Back at the ring center, Piedmon steps in and looks around to notice the crowds giving him a negative reaction. He merely shrugged off their threatening gestures and makes contact with the brothers.

"This should prove to be interesting. These three combatants share quite a history according to what Lord Pharaohmon has informed me. I take it the warriors of darkness will settle their dispute. That just leaves you with me, warrior of light."

"I'm hoping you were just mentioning me," snapped Wolfmon.

"Yes, you are the only one who possesses the powers of Wolfmon. What do you say we settle this in a good old-fashioned sword duel? It's time I show you my brilliant expert swordsman skills."

"Bring it on."

"Um, fellas? You might want to simmer down," Etemon pleaded to the four combatants. "Man, such hostility! Ok, Lillymon. Looks like everyone is ready and set to go!"

"Good. You heard our good monkey colleague! The fourth round matches shall get underway!"

"Duelists! Competitors! Take your places!" announced Etemon. "We're getting set to get our fourth set of our first round matches!"

As the four competitors took different angles of the ring, Kaiba and Jeri set their duel disks. The girl was only visibly nervous but wasn't about to show any fear to the former champion.

"Little girl, I'm going to crush you. Just so you know that."

"Well, I'm full of surprise, Mister Kaiba. I just hope my slap was enough to wake you up out of reality."

"That's it. You'll regret saying those words."

"Duelists! Take your positions! Are you ready?!"

"SET!"

With that said, Etemon raises a hand signal to allow the duel dome to close its doorways tightly. The structure was slowly being risen up towards the arena's ceiling platform. The digimon audience gazed up to watch the dome structure being elevated up into the ceiling level. It was floating up at a great altitude. Meanwhile, inside the dome, Seto and Jeri were prepared to get their duel underway.

"It's just you and me. You won't have your friends to provide you the support. Heck, you can't even hide behind them. You're all on your own."

"I'm prepared to take that approach, Kaiba. May the best duelist win!"

"Best duelist? You? Bah! What a joke. You're joking right? I see only one great duelist and that's me, but, whatever. Let's get this duel over with."

"All right! This is your lovely announcer, Lillymon, speaking! You two should know by now that we'll be sending you to a different section in the digital world like the three past duels you've just witnessed. We have set the coordinates for Rapid Falls Heights!"

"Rapid What-now?!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Hey! What's going on here?!"

"Looks like we're getting set to be transported to that Rapid Falls Heights place..."

Seto and Jeri saw themselves being swallowed through a bright light aura. Both screamed out as their bodies were immediately digitized. They were being sent into the dangerous waterfall canyons better dubbed as the Rapid Falls Heights, which were only miles away from the battle site of Gallantmon and Beelzebumon. This certainly would bring some painful memories back for Jeri.

"As the duel concludes, both duelists will be transported into the duel dome. We shall then call for the dome to be lowered to the bottom of the stadium. Fortunately, for those of you begging for full coverage of the duel, we have our big screen to provide you the action while the Battle Royale is in session. We should all be thankful for my colleague, Floramon, for risking her time and effort to bring you the live action! Back to you, Etemon!"

"Thanks again, little lady! Looks like our four boys are ready to get this started and so am I! Seto Kaiba and Jeri Katou are ready! By my official authority, let the matches begin!"

With the official call announced, the sound buzzers set off from across the speakers to signify the start of the matches. Wolfmon started things off as he slowly walked to the ring center and points out to Piedmon. The jester clown hops onto the center and stand by towering over the light warrior.

"Wolfmon. This will prove to be quite amusing."

"I don't find this or you funny for that matter. I'm here to win."

"Oh, but that certainly is not fun. Let's make these interesting. We have a wide range audience waiting for a good show. Let's not go and disappoint them."

"I've heard enough out of you!"

Wolfmon quickly pulls out his light saber and jumps away from his adversary. The clown jester pulls out his double swords from his sheaths. The weapon-wielders encircled each other like predators.

"You won't succeed, Piedmon. I'll make sure you don't even advance to the next round."

"I can certainly guarantee that one of you will not make it period. Don't forget. Your brother is facing off with the darkness."

Wolfmon turns around to see his brother, Loweemon, stepping around Duskmon.

"_Don't let him off your eyesight, Kouichi. We have to succeed. Both of us must advance to ensure victory for our side."_

Duskmon started chuckling as he was starting to play with Loweemon's emotions. This was exactly what he was aiming for. He aimed at breaking down Loweemon's mentality.

"Kouichi. Why don't you separate yourself from these petty attachments you call 'friends'? The same goes for your worthless brother. Think about it. Before you broke ties away from me, we were invincible. If we continued to be apart of one another, we would have easily been the most powerful legendary warrior the digital world had ever seen. We could have slain those wannabe warriors. Our power would have eventually grown above Cherubimon's. You made a big mistake when you separated yourself from me. However, I'm going to give you a second chance. Kouichi..."

"Stop it."

"Kouichi. You can redeem yourself by reuniting with me. Abandon that counterfeit spirit of darkness. I'm the real representation of darkness. So, what do you say? Shall we reunite and do the right thing? Together, we will become Pharaohmon's most efficient warrior."

Omegamon was listening to their conversation from a far distance. He was able to inform Agunimon and the others on insight of the conversation.

"What?! He intends to have Kouichi reunite with him?!" Agunimon asked.

"So, it isn't so?!" exclaimed Blitzmon. "He better not reunite with Duskmon! We've had trouble with him in the past!"

"Don't worry. I know deep down that Kouichi will not fall for Duskmon's mind games. Kouichi has matured since then. Take my word for it," Omegamon stated.

"I agree. Kouichi's too smart to fall for another one of Duskmon's mind tricks," replied Agunimon.

Back inside the ring, Loweemon merely nodded his head and chuckled. This did not amuse Duskmon as he wondered what his lighter-dark counterpart was thinking.

"Please, don't think I'm going to fall for another of your mind games, Duskmon. Cherubimon's been purified. Your spirit was transformed into the spirit of Loweemon. So you're the fake! I don't see why you even bother attempting to convert me. Give it up, Duskmon. You can't win with just mind games. Pharaohmon should have thought of something more original to kill me. I hardly call you original."

"Kouichi. You are making a big mistake. Don't you realize you are throwing an opportunity this great away?! I can't believe this is the same me that first inherited the true spirit of darkness."

"That's enough, Duskmon! Let's settle this one on one! Warrior versus warrior! Honestly, I was hoping to face you again."

"We were fated to meet again, Kouichi. You chose sympathy, weakness and light over greatness. You shall regret your mistake, Kouichi. You shall pay for it dearly with your life."

Duskmon unsheathed a red blade from out of his right hand. The 'eyes' across his body emitted red streams of light. Loweemon puts out his right hand and summons forth his battle staff. The dark warriors circled one another and were ready to tear each other apart limb by limb.

"Kouichi! If this is your choice, then I have no choice! I slay you and reclaim my position as the true warrior of darkness! Die, Kouichi!"

Quickly going airborne, Duskmon leaps up and points his blade directly at his target. He dives down towards Loweemon and slashes through at him. Loweemon manages to sidestep the warrior's offensive attack. Duskmon turns around and once again slashes at his adversary. Loweemon dodged each slash attempt with agile maneuvers.

"Not bad, Kouichi. You have really strong reflexives. But, I myself have been upgraded thanks to Pharaohmon's influence. Allow me to demonstrate."

With that said, Duskmon quickly phases out from Loweemon's sight. He was caught off guard once he turned to find Duskmon standing behind him. He takes his blade and slashes across at Loweemon. He puts out his battle staff to defend himself from Duskmon's offensive.

"So you have been upgraded. I'm impressed."

"You should be."

Duskmon runs off towards one side of the ring with Loweemon following his very direction. They both stopped and collided with one another. They traded blows against each other with the blade and staff slamming together. Loweemon quickly saw an opening on Duskmon and goes for a standing front kick, but Duskmon saw it coming. He leaps away and once again phases out. Loweemon was once again caught off guard.

"Damn! He's fast!"

"What are you looking at?!"

Suddenly, Loweemon stopped frozen as he felt the tip of Duskmon's blade towards his neck. The dark warrior stroked the blade slowly over where Loweemon's jugular was positioned. One slit and Loweemon would be bleeding to death.

"One false move and you can kiss it goodbye, Kouichi. I'll slit your throat."

Loweemon's body quickly emitted an aura, which sent Duskmon flying back. The warrior stopped himself from falling out of the ring. The two digimon faced each other off while giving themselves time to strategize their next attacks.

"_He's good. Duskmon's gotten faster. He certainly will be tough to beat. But, I know him too well. After all, we were once a part of each other. I know his strengths and weaknesses."_

"_Kouichi. You're making things very difficult for us. You should have made the right choice and gone back to the dark side."_

Back on the other side of the ring, Piedmon and Wolfmon were engaged in a brilliant display of swordsmanship. The audiences were awe-struck by the clash of the weaponry used by the two digimon. Wolfmon's laser sabers only managed to protect him from the onslaught of Piedmon's sword slashes.

Wolfmon charges ahead and goes for a spinning saber slash. However, Piedmon leaps up over Wolfmon's head and delivers a kick to the back of his head. The warrior of light is sent skidding across the ring with a throbbing head.

"Damn! He's attacking from behind my back. My sabers aren't even cutting through his swords."

"That's because my swords are made out of chrome digizoid, the strongest metal in the digital world. Or make that in any world. I'm surprised you haven't heard anything about it."

"Personally, I couldn't give a damn."

"Now, let us stop this verbal chit-chat. There's an audience waiting for a good show. Let's give it to them, shall we?"

"I've had it up to here with you!"

"Now, that's more like it. Let's give them a good show!" Piedmon laughed.

The warrior of light springs forward and goes to stab a laser saber through Piedmon's chest. The clown jester managed to sidestep his adversary's offensive attack and delivers an elbow shot to his back. Wolfmon lets out a painful cry and staggers forward. Piedmon phases behind Wolfmon and slashes his twin swords across his back. With Wolfmon struggling to withstand the threshold, Piedmon phases in front of Wolfmon. He slams a fist against Wolfmon's gut to knock the air right out of him.

One single punch from the mega forced Wolfmon nearly to both of his knees.

"Well, isn't this amusing? One blow and I already have brought you down to your knees, Wolfmon? How disappointing..."

"Trust me. There's more to me than you know."

"Care to elaborate?"

"What you want is what you'll get..."

"We're off to an awesome start with our fourth Battle Royale match!" Lillymon announced. "Loweemon and Duskmon plan on resolving their personal issues while Wolfmon's in a tight pinch with Piedmon's swords! As these four gladiators resume with the action, let's take you straight to the duel match! Seto Kaiba and Jeri Katou are ready to go! Floramon, that's your call!"

-

----------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Digital World Section 12-3A. Rapid Falls Heights**

The landscape was set miles away from the site where Gallantmon and Beelzebumon engaged in their first encounter. This was also the area where Leomon was murdered by the demon. Jeri wouldn't exactly want to be reminded about the painful memories of her lost partner. The land was basically barren with beautiful, lush waterfalls down pouring into deep ditches. Digimon would still have a chance to inhabit this environment since the Devas were said to once live at these exact coordinates.

Jeri and Seto looked around their surroundings. However, they weren't alone. There was a crowd of feral digimon cheering on the duelists. Floramon managed to arrive in time to find the duelists to begin her live coverage.

"Thanks again for giving me the time to present to you adoring fans of mine! We're here live at Rapid Falls Heights and many miles away from the domain of Lord Zhuqiaomon. I'm sure he, too, is staying tuned for our live coverage. You have to wonder what the sovereigns do on their free time... Anyway, Seto Kaiba and Jeri Katou are set to begin their duel! Can Jeri the rookie manage to hold her own and give a good fight to the former earth champion? We'll find out as soon as they start! Duelists, are you ready? Set your duel disks! Get ready..."

Both duelists activated their duel disks and their life points were now both set at 8000 each.

**Life Points**

_**Jeri: 8000**_

_**Kaiba: 8000**_

"Set and begin!!"

"DUEL!!"

The duel finally got underway after both have stalled for time. Seto and Jeri each picked out five cards from the top of their decks.

"Kaiba. If you don't mind, I'll start off," Jeri said, while drawing a card. "What do you say?"

"Fine. I don't care. It's not like it will make a difference," Kaiba snorted.

"Ok! I draw out and activate _Pot of Greed_. This allows me to draw two cards to my hand. Next, I set one card facedown in defense mode. Next, I'll set two more cards facedown. That ends my turn."

There were three cards set across Jeri's side of the field. Each one was concealed from Kaiba's sight. With experience on his side, Kaiba knew very well that Jeri possibly had set a trap and/or magic cards across the field.

"If you had just set trap and magic cards, then your luck just ran out. I will now activate this card!"

Kaiba reveals a card in his hand known as the _Harpies Feather Duster_. This was the exact same card Mai used in her duel with Henry earlier on. Kaiba used the card to his advantage and destroyed Jeri's facedown cards.

"Now, I've gotten rid of your facedown cards. Neither one of them were even worth enough to save you."

"I would look again, Mister Kaiba. You've just activated a trap card of mine! Do you seem to know the card called _Magic Jammer_?"

"Magic Jammer? You had that in your disposal?!"

"That's right. With Magic Jammer, I have to discard one card from my hand to negate the activation of a magic card. Looks like your Harpies Feather Duster has been negated."

"Lucky move, little girl. Now, I'll set four cards facedown. That ends my turn. Now make your pathetic move."

Jeri takes a card from her deck and places it into her hand. A card had caught her attention and she takes it.

"Now, I'll activate _Nobleman of Extermination_. This allows me to destroy one facedown magic or trap card and remove it from play."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. If it's a trap card, both of us must remove all trap cards of the same name from their decks and remove them from play. The decks are then shuffled."

"Good, then I know what I must do! I'll use it to remove that card on the left!"

"Ha! Nice try! You've just activated my trap! An eye for eye, little girl! I'll use my own Magic Jammer to discard a card from my hand to negate the activation of your card. Your Nobleman of Extermination has been negated. Ah, too bad."

"If you think I'm going to go down that easily, then you are mistaken! I now activate another one of my cards! _Ookazi_!"

"No! Not Ookazi!"

"With this card, I can lower my opponent's life points by 800! What's the matter? Upset that I, a rookie, have inflicted damage on your life points first? You can't always get your way, Mister Kaiba."

**Kaiba **

**Life points: 7200**

"Don't celebrate too soon, brat. The duel is far from finished!"

"I agree. I'll save my celebrations after I beat you. Now, I'll flip summon my _Skelengel_!"

Jeri summoned forth her Skelengel, which was an angel that was invisible except for his boots, gloves, belt and halo.

**Skelengel**

**900/400/2 star **

"This monster also has an effect. It allows me to draw an extra card from my deck to my hand. Next, I'll set a card facedown. Now, my Skelengel! Attack his life points directly!"

As soon as Jeri sent out her monster to attack, Kaiba quickly intervened and retaliated by activating one of his cards.

"Amateur! Now I'll activate this! My _Mirror Force_! When your monster attacks this, it negates the monster's attack and destroys all my opponent's monsters in attack position. Since you only have your Skelengel, he's the only one that goes. Your Skelengel is history."

Jeri gasped as she witnessed her first attack monster destroyed before her own very eyes.

"Darn. That's fine. I'll end my turn there."

"Is the pressure getting to you, brat? Since my hand is empty, I'll just draw a card and end my turn."

"Fine. I'll just draw another card to my hand. Then, I'll set a card facedown. That ends my turn."

Kaiba immediately draws another card from his deck to his hand. After that, he places a card facedown.

"That ends my turn. Make your move, kid."

"I now start off by activating another Pot of Greed."

"Another one?"

"You know what that means. That allows me to draw 2 more cards."

"Is that all? I'd like to get this over with and just wipe away the rest of your life points."

"No. My turn isn't done yet! Now I'll activate the _Graceful Charity. _I can draw three cards and discard two to my graveyard. I then activate another Nobleman of Extermination! I'll use it to destroy one of your facedown cards!"

With that said, Kaiba witnessed as one of his facedown cards was revealed to be _Torrential Tribute_. That card was quickly destroyed.

"I just revealed your Torrential Tribute. Now we must remove all cards of that same name, remove them from play and shuffle our decks! Since I don't have any Torrential Tributes, I take it you have plenty in your deck?"

Kaiba removes the remaining Torrential Tributes in his deck and discards them. As a result of the card's effects, the duelists shuffled through their decks.

"That ends my turn, Mister Kaiba."

"I'll use this turn to draw a card to my hand and that ends my turn."

"Now, I'll draw a card to my hand. Like you, I will end my turn from there."

Kaiba takes another card from his hand and adds it to his hand. He puts a card facedown. Once ending his turn, Jeri adds a card to her hand and puts down a card facedown. There was a good chance that these facedown cards were magic/trap cards. Jeri ends her turn and prepares for Kaiba to make his next play. After drawing another card to his hand, the former champion brings out a monster card from out of his hand.

"Now, I summon this! Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"

Kaiba brings out one of his rival's favorite monster cards. Levitating before Kaiba is an intimidating silver warrior with magnets on his head, hands and sword.

**Alpha the Magnet Warrior**

**1400/1700/4 star**

"I'll then activate a trap card. _Call of the Haunted! _With this card, I can take a monster card from my graveyard and special summon it in attack mode. Now, you do recall me discarding a card when I played my Magic Jammer?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, one of those cards happened to be a monster card. I'm going to special summon it to the field! Now I bring forth my Gadget Soldier!"

Now being special summoned to the field, a silver robot, with gold sprockets on his back and shoulder, wielding a rocket launcher, was set in attack mode.

**Gadget Soldier**

**1800/2000/6 star**

"Now, Alpha the Magnet Warrior! Attack her life points directly!"

The magnet warrior dashes forward to Jeri's field and slashes across. Jeri is knocked back from the force of the monster's blade swipe. Fortunately, a wind force rather than an actual sword swipe only struck Jeri. On the contrary, she lost 1400 of her life points.

**Jeri**

**Life points: 6600**

"But, my onslaught doesn't end from there, little girl! Gadget Soldier! Attack more of her life points!"

Once the Gadget Soldier charged forward, Jeri immediately responds by activating a trap card on her field.

"You've just triggered my trap card! It's called the _Magic Cylinder_! With this, it can negate the attack of one of your attacking monsters and decrease your life points by an amount equal to that monster's attack points!"

"What?! Oh no! I lose 1800 of my life points!"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Too bad for you, Mister Kaiba."

Kaiba seethed once he witnessed more of his life points dropping. He, like Mai, was already being overcome by another rookie. However, the former champion wasn't prepared to take any more of this.

**Kaiba**

**Life points: 5400**

"You little brat! Don't think that you have more life points that make you invincible. It will eventually cost you. I end my turn now. Make your next move!"

"Geez, you take these games seriously. Lighten up and have fun. It's not all about winning."

"Just keep your mouth shut and make your move. Unless, you want to pass?"

"No, thanks. I just might have some cards worth while to play."

However, Jeri decided to play it safe. She draws a card to her hand and places one card facedown in defense.

"I end my turn."

"And you said you had cards worth while to play? What's the matter? Didn't find any cards that will save your pathetic hide?"

"Well, then. Why don't you go ahead and attack me directly?" Jeri taunted the former champ.

Kaiba draws a card to his hand and a smile crosses his cold, calculated chagrin.

"It if means to shut your mouth, then with my pleasure. Now, I sacrifice both my Alpha the Magnet Warrior and my Gadget Soldier to summon this to the field! Ryu-Ran!"

Replacing both warriors was a red dragon hiding inside a blue-spotted egg. This was Ryu-Ran and it possessed a greater attack power than the monster just sacrificed.

**Ryu-Ran**

**2200/2600/7 stars**

"I'll send my Ryu-Ran to attack your facedown defense card! Destroy it, Ryu-Ran!"

Once the egg dragon slashed through the facedown card, the defense monster was revealed to be a sad, white faced nun. This was _The Forgiving Maiden_.

**The Forgiving Maiden**

**850/2000/4 star**

Once Jeri's monster was destroyed by Ryu-Ran, she panicked until she remembered that defense monsters don't affect the player's life points. She lets out a sigh of relief as her life points remained as they were.

"Luckily, my monster was in defense mode."

"Yes, you are lucky. You're lucky that you are even in the lead as far as life points are concerned. I'll end my turn from there."

"All right, now I'll just draw a card and add it to my hand. I'll activate this card! _Ground Collapse! _With this, I can select two unoccupied monster zones on the field. Those selected zones cannot be used as long as this card remains face-up on the field! With this, I select two of your monster zones, Mister Kaiba!"

"Grr... Is that all?"

"That's it. It's your turn."

"Good! Now, I'll add a card to my hand and what do you know?! I get to summon this to the field! _Spirit of the Harp! _I'll put it in attack mode!"

Kaiba brings out a yellow-robed musician with a golden harp.

**Spirit of the Harp**

**800/2000/4 star**

"Now, Spirit of the Harp! Attack her life points directly!"

The musician quickly plays a note on the harp and sends a powerful vibration note towards Jeri's side field. The musical vibrations greatly affected her. That alone implemented damage on her life points.

**Jeri**

**Life points: 5800**

"But, don't think my turn ends there. I'm sending my Ryu-Ran to attack more of your life points. Let her have it, Ryu-Ran."

The dragon blows a heavy dosage of smoke through its nostrils and damages more of Jeri's life points. She gasps at the amount she had just lost from the dragon's attack. 2200 was deducted from her life points.

**Jeri**

**Life points: 3600**

"I'll end my turn there, but the onslaught will continue."

"I'm not afraid of you! Now, I'll set a card facedown in defense mode. I end my turn here for now."

"_Hmmm, I wonder what she set in place for a facedown card? I'll have to know for myself."_

The former champion takes a card from his deck, adds it to his hand and brings out yet another monster to the field. This time it was a horde of green goblins.

"I now bring out my _Goblin Attack Force_!"

**Goblin Attack Force**

**2300/0/4 star**

"Spirit of the Harp! Attack her directly and wipe out yet more of her life points!"

As soon as the musician was ready to play yet another painful note, a trap was immediately triggered on Jeri's side field. It was the trap card, _Negate Attack_.

"Sorry, Mister Kaiba, but you've just activated my trap card! Negate Attack! Since your Spirit of the Harp is implementing an attack, your attacks are negated and your battle phase abruptly ends."

"Another lucky shot, but that won't save you. Fine, I end my turn there."

Jeri takes a card from her deck and adds it to her hand. Suddenly, she caught glimpse of a very powerful card and takes it out from her hand. She plays it out onto the field.

"I summon the Goddess with the Third Eye!"

Being summoned on Jeri's field was a brown-haired elf with a vertically opened green eye in the middle of her forehead. This is the Goddess with the Third Eye.

**Goddess of the Third Eye**

**1200/1000/4 stars**

Next, Jeri flipped summoned a facedown card to reveal a brown fur ball with tiny eyes and limbs.

"Now I flip summon to reveal my Kuriboh! Yes, I'm playing out your favorite monster, Felinismon. I won't let you down."

**Kuriboh**

**300/200/1 star**

However, Seto was taken back by the Kuriboh being summoned to the field and saw this as nothing more than a lame joke. He certainly did not take Yugi seriously about this tiny fur ball and he wasn't going to accept it in his duel with Jeri. Everything Kuriboh represented, Kaiba hated with a passion.

"You mean to tell me that you're going to rely on that fur ball to save you? Doesn't surprise me. Little girls like you would go for that kind of thing. So you can remove that stupid grin off your face, because I'm wasting it away!"

"Not so fast. I'm going to equip my Kuriboh with this! I activate _Multiply_!"

"What?! Not that card!"

"I'm sure this will bring back memories, Kaiba. Yugi's played this same strategy to throw you off your game many times before and I plan to do the same."

One Kuriboh immediately multiplied into a large horde of them. This was exactly what Kaiba loathed more than anything in duel monsters.

"_Damn Kuribohs! Those little things piss me off! This girl isn't even taking this seriously..."_

"Now I sacrifice one face-up Kuriboh to place a Kuriboh Token in defense position on each of my open Monster Card Zones! Now I summon forth four Kuriboh tokens in defense mode!"

**Kuriboh Token**

**300/200/1 star**

"Pathetic! What can 4 furballs do to me? You're nothing without your friends!"

"Mister Kaiba, you've mocked my friendship for long enough! It's time I showed you the true power of friendship! I activate _United We Stand_! With this card I can increase the attack points of my Goddess of the Third Eye by 800 points for every monster I control! Thanks to _Multiply_, I now have 5 monsters on the field. See? It pays to have friends. "Now, my Goddess of the Third Eye! Attack his Spirit of the Harp!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card! Negate Attack!"

"You have your own Negate Attack?!"

"That's right. So, your monster's attack is negated."

"Not as long as I play this! I activate my other trap card! _Seven Tools of the Bandit_! But it has its consequences. I have to pay up 1000 of my own life points to negate the activation of your trap card, and destroy it in the process! So that means your Negate Attack has been negated! Kind of ironic, don't you think?"

**Jeri**

**Life points: 2600**

Kaiba lets out a sigh of frustration and realizing that Jeri was holding her own in her first duel. He had greatly underestimated her but he wasn't going to be educated on the matter of duel monsters by a rookie. He would not accept it.

"Now my Goddess of the Third Eye! Attack his Spirit of the Harp! Your attack points have been raised to 5200 because of the five monsters I have in play! Say adios to a major chunk of your life points, Mister Kaiba!"

The Goddess of the Third Eye sends out a devastating attack directly at Kaiba's Spirit of the Harp. The former champ gasped in utter disbelief as he witnessed 4400 being subtracted from his life points. He had just dropped his guard and allowed a 'rookie' to take a large chunk of his life points. Kaiba felt even more insulted than Mai did. He wasn't prepared to take this lying down.

**Kaiba **

**Life points: 1000**

"That ends my turn, champ. Oh, excuse me... Former champion," Jeri giggled.

"_What is this?! Pee-Wee's Playtime?! I'm the former World champion of Duel Monsters! Now I'm being reduced to struggling with a rookie! Worse, a little girl who plays Kuriboh of all monsters! I've been insulted for the last time! I'd rather be dueling with Wheeler than this prissy girl! If it weren't for her Nobleman of Extermination, I wouldn't have shuffled my deck. I would have had my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to wipe away her cutesy pet monsters. It's time to get serious and regain control of this duel!"_

The duelists faced each other off as Jeri pet her Kurbiohs one by one. The former duel monsters champ was ready to strike back and take control of the duel once again. He wished to have his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in play right about now.

"Jeri has taken the lead! Those Kuribohs are just simply adorable, Lillymon! Oh, I wish I had one! But, let's give a round of applause for Jeri! She has managed to turn this duel to her favor! She's reduced Kaiba to the last of his 1000 life points! If she keeps this up, she'll pull the biggest upset of the entire duel tournament! Lillymon. I take it the competition is going well back at Phoenix Arena? Please, give me the full scoop! In the meantime, Jeri and Kaiba will resume their duel!"

-

----------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Phoenix Arena**

Meanwhile, back in the Phoenix Arena, the four-way Battle Royale was still underway. The crowds were getting into the action transpiring from the four competitors. Lillymon was announcing the intense Battle Royale match.

"This Battle Royale has definitely made a turn around! Wolfmon has turned up the notch by evolving into his Advanced Hybrid mode: Beowulfmon! He's holding his own with Piedmon! As for Loweemon, he's been on the defensive with Duskmon! This is what I call all-out action!"

Beowulfmon charged across the ring center with his sword intact. He stopped and was preparing to attack Piedmon once again. The A-Hybrid was contemplating his decision on how he should hold off Piedmon and see if he can aid his brother deal with Duskmon. Gripping the handle of his sword, Beowulfmon swung it overhead and slams the blade against the concrete to send out a powerful blade swipe. The clown jester quickly sidesteps the attack and lets it skid across the ring. There was a long trail across the ring from the impact of the blade's strike.

"Ah, you only missed me by this much," Piedmon taunted the A-Hybrid warrior. "You're going to have to do much better than that if you want to catch me."

"Piedmon. You won't be laughing for long once I smack that stupid grin off your pasted face."

"Blah, blah. Beowulfmon, you're nothing but talk. Why don't you prove your worth to me? C'mon, I know you can do it."

"If only you didn't move around so damn much! Now hold still!"

"Kouji!" Loweemon called out to his young sibling.

"Keep your eyes on me, Kouichi!"

As soon as he heard Duskmon's warning, Loweemon turns around and realizes that Duskmon was standing behind him. The darker warrior placed the tip of his blade over Loweemon's neck and chuckled to himself.

"What's the matter, Kouichi? Am I too fast for you? Perhaps I should go a little easy on you."

"Get away from me!"

Loweemon quickly turns around and attempts to knock Duskmon away with his staff. However, the darker individual leaps overhead swiftly and lands on his feet. He took his crimson blade and slammed it against his adversary's staff.

"I know you better than even your own brother, Kouichi. I know your strengths and weaknesses. You're holding back because you fear for your brother's survival."

"My brother will take care of Piedmon! Just you wait and see!"

"Oh, and does your brother being dominated by Piedmon qualify?"

Loweemon looks back to the other side of the ring to see Piedmon unleashing a relentless assault on Beowulfmon. The wolf man leapt up for an airborne strike on the jester clown. He took his sword and aimed to stab it through Piedmon. The mega quickly leaps away to the side and manages to let Beowulfmon slip by. Beowulfmon was thrown off his game at the moment and realized that Piedmon was preparing to unleash a deadly attack.

"Take this, Beowulfmon! Clown Trick!"

The jester sends out a magical energy wave through his gloved hands and successfully uses it to knock Beowulfmon away. The warrior goes skidding across the ring with his body already heavily damaged by Piedmon's attack.

"Kouji!!"

"Your guard is down!"

Loweemon immediately turns around to find Duskmon phasing out from his sight. He looks up to find Duskmon diving down for an airborne strike of his own. The true warrior of darkness rolled away swiftly from being targeted by Duskmon's assault. Loweemon retaliates as he gathered energy from the lion head embedded on his chest.

"Shadow Meteor!!"

The warrior unleashes a dark blast through the lion's mouth and watches as it slams against Duskmon. The energy attack was enough to send Duskmon hurtling across the ring.

"Good... That ought to slow him down!"

Duskmon is slammed against the ring concrete while leaving a small crater from the impact of his fall. Some parts of his armor were already damaged from his lighter counterpart's attack.

"Loweemon is making a comeback against his darker counterpart! But just how long will his second wind last?! I mean, Duskmon has already proven too much for Loweemon to handle!" Lillymon announced. "Meanwhile, Piedmon is already starting to dominate his conflict with Beowulfmon! You've got to wonder how long will the brothers of light and darkness last?"

"C'mon, Kouji! Go Kouichi! You've got to pull through for us!" Bokomon cheered from the crowds.

"That Duskmon is sure a tough fellow."

"Oh! It's not like you haven't forgotten about him already?! He was once a part of Kouichi, you dolt!"

"Hmmm... Oh yeah! Him!"

"Ugh, sometimes I just want to take my book and smack it across your face."

"Lookie!"

"What? Oh, my... That's going to leave a mark!"

Looking on from afar the other side of the stadium, Omegamon and the other legendary warriors were looking on. They feared for the worst considering the fact that Loweemon and Beowulfmon were in a tight struggle.

"Kouichi's managing to hold his own out there," Blitzmon said.

"But Kouji's struggling! I'm not sure if even Beowulfmon is enough to fight a mega that strong," Agunimon said. "But we need to be together in order for him to evolve into Magna Garurumon."

"That won't be necessary," Omegamon informed the warrior of flame. "By undergoing my week-long training, your powers have grown to the point where evolving into your Z-Hybrid forms will be easier. You won't require the need for all of you warriors to remain together."

"Is that true?! Then I can evolve into Kaiser Greymon when I want to?!"

"Only when necessary. In this case, Kouji might want to evolve into Magna Garurumon. However, I strongly believe he can hold his own even as Beowulfmon. You will just have to trust me on this, Takuya."

"I just hope you're right, Omegamon. Fairymon's still not back yet."

"Remember, she's still with Ranamon in the infirmary. They'll be back."

"I can't believe Ranamon's actually the sister of that Henry kid. That family must put up with a lot of digimon in their lifetime."

"Actually, you are right, but that is a whole different story."

"Have you heard anything from Mercuremon and the others, yet?" Blitzmon asked the royal knight.

"Considering that they left in quite a hurry, I don't have any conclusive updates on their well beings. I assume they would have found those Sailor warriors by now. By tomorrow, they should already have found what they are looking for."

"What exactly are they looking for?"

"Takuya. Even I don't hold all the answers to your questions. That is a mystery in itself. Perhaps, it could be a secret weapon from ancient times that may hold a key to Pharaohmon's past or even weakness."

"That's a pretty accurate assumption if I do say so myself."

"Let's hope that I'm correct, Takuya. For our sake..."

-

----------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Outside on the Digital World's Deserted Regions**

"So, that's our side story," Arbormon said. "Now, if you can just accept us into your group, we can find that sword sooner."

"You're right. I can foretell the events are set to take place," Pluto replied. "Pharaohmon will be sending a horde of monsters to hold us back. Even Saturn, Mercury and I will not able be to fend off these enemies. And no, Saturn, your planet-destroying powers do not count."

"I was just going to say that..."

"Wow, that girl can destroy a planet?" Grottomon asked.

"She's the Senshi of Destruction."

"But, I only destroy and spread death upon the enemies who stand in our way."

"Why not try it on Pharaohmon? It'll throw him off guard and it makes it easier for all of us," Arbormon suggested.

"You heard them, Arbormon. Her powers would also kill us in the process," sighed Mercuremon. "Thou need to use your head more thoroughly."

"Hey, I'm a brawn kind of guy. I'll use my head when need be."

"So, you three are really Sailor Senshi, too?" Grottomon asked the three untransformed girls.

"Yeah, but we just lost our powers to that monster," Makoto sighed. "But, we were told if we take the sword, then our powers would be restored to us."

"Let's just hope we find that sword soon. I'm sick of not having my powers. Though, I'm should consider myself lucky with the training I got when I was Sailor V..."

"Minako. That was a long time ago. Do you even remember the basics?" Artemis said.

"What did I just do out there?! I knocked down that bugger with a takedown!"

"With the help of my seals no less," muttered Rei.

"Yeah... Ok, I had your help, too..."

"C'mon, guys. You did a really good job," Cammy said while trying to lighten up the mood. "We should be thanking these guys. They saved my life. I'm grateful for that."

"It's no problem, kid," Arbormon replied. "Just don't stay out in the open like that. You're a heavy target for those punks."

"Please, you three haven't really told us about yourselves," Mercury asked. "How well do you know Agunimon and the others?"

"Just for a while," replied Arbormon. "We've been training with Omegamon to prepare for the tournament. Since we were screwed from taking tournament spots, we decided to give you guys a hand."

"How did you know we would be here? We are many, many miles from the stadium," Saturn said.

"I have a sixth sense when it comes to feeling out presences," the warrior of wood stated. "It's sort of a talent I have."

"What he's trying to imply is that he sensed out your energy signals," Mercuremon implied.

"That's quite a talent," Rei said. "Similar to my spiritual reading. I can sense the presence of evil auras."

"Yeah? How come you weren't able to sense those creeps from finding you?" wondered Grottomon.

"That's just it. They keep on concealing themselves and their auras. It's hard to find cloaked enemies."

"That must be hard for you."

"It is, Mercuremon."

"Um, Mercury. I have a question," Arbormon said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You really do trust us, right? I mean, we might not look like trustworthy fellas, but we're really good, loyal warriors. We shall accompany you along the way."

"Appearances do not always determine a personality," Mercury said. "That would be called stereotyping. You saved Cammy from being killed and we're grateful for that. _I'm_ very grateful for it."

"But, what about your friend there? She doesn't seem to be giving us the welcome treatment. She's looking at us as if we were monsters ready to take away her sister."

"Don't worry. She'll eventually come around to put full faith into you. But, really... She's very thankful for you rescuing Cammy."

"I see. That's good. Hey, whatcha got there? Looks like one of those handheld computers you carry around."

"Actually, this is an important utensil. I use it to scan the perimeters of an area we are currently positioned at. It usually helps us to find hidden items we're looking for. But, I'm not picking up anything when it comes to the sword's location."

"Might be a glitch. After all, this is a world made entirely out of data."

"That's what fascinates me about this place. It's quite unique."

Minako looks across to find a pink data ball rolling by her.

"You can say that again. All I'm seeing are those pink balls," Minako said. "I just touched one just a moment ago and it burned my finger! Nasty little suckers..."

"I'd like to have a chance to explore this world further and study it," Mercury said. "Arbormon. You told me you were not familiar with this place?"

"That's right. I've never been here before."

"Something tells me you're not like any ordinary human. I mean you have the ability to sense energy signals from far distances."

"Like I said, it's a rare talent."

"I see..."

Sailor Pluto looks out towards the mountainous region ahead from the canyon ridge. The view was magnificent and full with brightly illuminating streams of light.

"We still have ourselves a long way ahead, everyone," Pluto informed the group. "After we rest up for a few minutes, we shall proceed onward."

"Ah, but my feet are killing me!" Minako whined.

"Quit your complaining. My feet hurt too, but we still have to go on," Makoto said.

"Just make sure not to get struck by those streams of light," Grottomon warned the senshi.

"Why? What will happen?" wondered Saturn.

"They transport digimon somewhere. We saw some getting zapped by those stream things," Arbormon said. "My guess is to another part of this place."

"Thou is correct. We can not become split," Mercuremon replied.

"Thanks you for the warnings, warriors," Pluto said. "We will know for sure what lies ahead as far as danger is concerned. Shall we proceed onward, everyone?"

"Let's get going," stated Mercury.

"Yes! We've gone so far. We can't quit now," Cammy said with glee. "Right, Rei?"

"You've got that right. We'll follow your lead, Pluto."

"Good. Let's go."

With that said, the two sides managed to resolve any differences and pressed onward towards the mountainous range up ahead. According to Pluto, there would be unsuspecting dangers ahead to be dealt with. Arbormon and his crew have volunteered to assist the Senshi in anyway they can. They only had one day and a half to find the sword's location before the tournament drew towards its conclusion.

In the meantime, Scorpionus and his Scorpionite army were now watching them from afar. The Scorpionite leader looked across towards the Senshi team with interest.

"We've found them at last, my Scorpionite army. They shall be easy pickings once they cross past the Great Phoenixmon Mountain range. There's yet another desolate landscape on the other side where we shall attack them en masse."

"General Scorpionus."

"What is it my subordinate?"

"If I'm not mistaken, the great dragon beast lurks within those regions."

"Yes, I know... Wait, you've just given me an idea, soldier. It looks like we won't even have to get our own hands dirty. I shall revive that monster using the dark magic Pharaohmon has bestowed upon me. Those Sailor Senshi and their allies will not expect it. Then, we shall intervene and finish what's left of them."

"That's brilliant, general."

"Thank you for the compliments. Now, fall out, men! The Great Phoenixmon Mountain range will be our next destination!"

After calling out their pre-victory war cry, the Scorpionite army traveled onward but distanced themselves away from the Sailor Senshi group to the other side of the mountain range. If their assumption is correct, then they will find the dormant dragon beast and reawaken him to finish off the Sailor Senshi.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Phoenix Arena**

With the Battle Royale still in session, the crowd was still buzzing over the turnabouts of the match itself. All four combatants have been displaying quite a brilliant match with many 'close calls'. The brothers of light and darkness were considered the favorites to emerge victorious.

The Tamers and the Duelists were astonished by the sudden turnaround performed by Jeri. She not only was performing well in her first official duel, but she's been holding her own against Seto Kaiba. Even Yugi was surprised. He never thought that his training would ensure better results from out of the Tamers. Takato has already defeated Duke Devlin and Henry came close to knocking Mai out of the first rounds.

"Wow, could Jeri actually pull off the upset of the century?" Joey wondered. "Ha! That will serve Kaiba right for ever looking down on others!"

"You've got that right!" said Duke.

"Wow, I must say I'm impressed. She's already making Kaiba sweat?" Mai wondered. "These kids have been better trained than I thought."

"The duel is not over," Rika said. "Yeah, its true Jeri is in the lead, but if she's not careful, Kaiba will strike back."

"I believe in Jeri," Himura said. _"I know you're holding onto that bracelet I gave you. Looks like it's giving you better luck than I thought. I put all of my blessings on that item. It's all up to you to use your skills to beat Kaiba."_

"Hey, guys!" Inumon calls out. "How are the matches turning out?"

"Where have you two been?" Felinismon asked. "Jeri's kicking some serious butt out there! She's even using my favorite cards, the Kuribohs."

"Sorry, but Inumon needed some time alone. I had to talk some sense into him," Seadramon courted to the group. "So that Jeri girl is winning?"

"Yeah. She's holding her own. We're so proud," Guilmon replied. "Hey, Renamon. Look who's back!"

"I know. I smelt him coming."

"Hey, there, Renamon..."

"Feeling any better?"

"You could say that. I needed some time to cool off."

"Understandable. You should see this Battle Royale contest. Those two warriors, Loweemon and Beowulfmon, have been performing quite well."

"I can tell, but they're facing some tough competition. But if they can knock those two off, then we'll have fewer of Pharaohmon's minions to worry about."

"For our sake, let's hope so," Guardromon replied.

"Wow! Who would have thought Jeri would lead the former Duel Monsters champ?!" Kenta exclaimed.

"You better believe it!" Kazu said. "She's doing the unthinkable!"

"Pi! Pi!" cheered Marine Angemon.

"Let's give her our full support. Go, Jeri!" Tristan cheered.

"Shoot, I'll cheer her over that pompous jerk any day. Especially after the way he's treated me," Joey stated.

"Um, Inumon. Don't you think we should tell them about Witchmon?" Seadramon whispered in the canine's ear.

"Not just yet."

"Hey! Who's this Witchmon I'm hearing about?" Dark Gabumon asked.

"Hey! Where the heck have you been?" Inumon said to the dark canine.

"I've been raiding the snack bars."

"Bring me back anything?"

"Mutt, get yourself something to chow down on!"

"Shut up!"

"No, seriously. Who is this Witchmon?"

"A walking disaster," Seadramon sighed. "You don't want to know her."

"I'm actually kind of curious."

"You don't want to know her!!" the duo screamed out in front of Dark Gabumon.

"Ok! Geez, say it, don't spray it!"

Renamon had overheard their conversation and was beginning to wonder whom this 'Witchmon' they were speaking of.

"_I wonder what this big fuss over Witchmon is all about. She must be trouble. Inumon and Seadramon seem to know her quite well. We'll just see what she's really like in person."_

"Ladies and gents! According to a report from Floramon, the duel between Seto Kaiba and Jeri Katou seems to be back on track! For those of you interested, you can take a look on the big screen. So far Jeri's leading the former champ in a sudden turn of events. Can Kaiba turn the duel back to his favor?"

-

----------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Digital World Section 12-3A. Rapid Falls Heights**

Seto focuses his attention on the duel and takes a look at his life points. They were down to 1000. He couldn't stand to know that a rookie was leading him by a large number of life points. He was set to regain his momentum.

"All right, little girl! It's time for me to take back control of this duel!"

"Oooo! Now take a look on the intensity on Kaiba's face! If I were Jeri, I'd start worrying what I should do next."

"It's my move!"

Seto takes a card from his deck, adds it to his hand and examines his cards in hand. There was a card that caught his attention.

"_Heh. I'll save this for later," _Kaiba thought. "That _United We Stand_ card is pretty impressive, but there's a drawback, you know. Your monsters attack is dependant on how many monsters you control! Now I'll teach you the cost of aligning yourself with weak friends. Ryu-Ran, attack one of those Kuriboh Tokens!"

"Ah, no! Not Felinismon's favorite!"

"Say goodbye to your furballs!"

The Ryu-Ran charges across to Jeri's field and unleashes a nostril smoke blast to destroy Jeri's Kuriboh token. However, since it was in defense mode, no damage was done to her life points.

"But, that's not all! I'll send my Goblin Attack Force to demolish another Kuriboh token!"

The Goblin Attack Force ganged up on the single Kuriboh token. The Kuriboh was destroyed in the process.

"Since my Goblins attacked, they will then be switched to defense mode at the end of my battle phase. That ends my turn."

"Fortunately for me, I don't lose any life points. You have 1000 life points. You should worry about what I might have in store for you, Mister Kaiba. Now, I'll send my Goddess of the Third eye to attack your Ryu-Ran!"

Once Jeri drew a card to her hand, her Goddess launched an attack on the dragon. However, Kaiba activated one of his facedown cards.

"You've just activated my trap! Negate Attack! That means your Goddess' attack is cancelled out. My Ryu-Ran is safe from your attack. So much for your plan, kid."

"Great move, Mister Kaiba. I didn't expect you to have another one of those cards. Ok, then. I end my turn."

Seto takes a card to add to his deck and brings out a monster card to the field. Appearing before him was a green-skinned warrior wearing pants and an open vest. Three horns were sticking out of its head.

"I summon my Vorse Raider in attack mode!"

**Vorse Raider**

**1900/1200/4 star**

"Now, my Ryu-Ran! Attack another one of her pathetic fur balls!"

Ryu-Ran sends out another smoke fire blast to completely dissolve another Kuriboh token. This one, like the previous two, was in defense mode and Jeri's life points were once again safe.

"_She won't be relying on those damn Kuribohs to save her life points."_

"_Whew, it's a good thing Felinismon suggested these cards. They've been saving my life points, but will it last in the long run?"_

"Vorse Raider! Go and demolish her fourth Kuriboh token!"

The mighty beast launches forward and stomps out the fourth Kuriboh. Since it was in defense mode, the girl's life points were still intact.

"You're only down to your last pathetic fur ball, kid. They won't save you for long. I end my turn there."

Jeri draws a card from her deck, adds it to her hand and examines her cards. A smile crosses her face while playing out a monster card.

"I summon a Kuriboh!"

Once again, Kaiba's face became perplexed. He was beginning to loathe the girl and her Kuriboh hordes.

"Damn it! Why don't you play a decent card for once?!"

"My, my. What a potty mouth. We're playing a good game here. You could at least acknowledge my dueling skills. You need to lighten up. Now, I'll send my Goddess of the Third Eye to attack your Vorse Raider. I have two monsters on the field and I'll use them to increase my Goddess' attack points to 2800. Say goodbye to your Vorse Raider!"

The Goddess launches an attack on the mighty beast and instantly destroys it. Since it was in attack mode, Kaiba was forced to watch his life points delete all the way down to a measly 100 points.

"NOO!! This can't be!! How could this happen?! Me, the former Duel Monsters champion?!"

**Kaiba**

**Life points: 100**

"Wow... I actually did it! All I need is to attack his life points and I'll win. I'll actually have beaten the former champion! I'm really incredible!"

"My, my. What am I seeing here, people?! Will we actually witness the biggest upset in duel history?! Considering that Kaiba has a reputation to maintain, this will really damage his status. But Jeri... In only her first match is moments from clenching victory! All she needs is to destroy Kaiba's remaining life points and she will advance in the next round!"

"Mister Kaiba. My turn isn't through yet. Now I'll proceed to send my Kuriboh to destroy your Goblin Attack Force! Go, my Kuriboh!"

The cute, ferocious little fur ball launches it itself forward and claws its way through the tiny Goblin horde. The Goblins were in defense mode and did not damage to Kaiba's life points.

"You can sigh a big relief, Mister Kaiba. But in just one more turn, I'll destroy your last 100 life points and advance to the next round. Too bad you won't even make it. I feel really bad for you."

"Quiet!"

"No, I'm serious. I feel terrible for being this good. I just hope there was another way we can have a good duel without resorting to insults. I'd like that. Well, I end my turn here."

"_You can save your victory speeches for another time, little girl. Now, I'm going to regain my momentum."_

Kaiba draws a card to his hand and examines his deck. He catches glimpse of a card and chuckles.

"I summon my Gemini Elf to the field!"

Appearing before Kaiba were two elves. These two elves attack and defend together.

"Now, my Gemini Elves! Attack her Kuriboh!"

With that said, the Gemini Elf pair launch out and double team on the single Kuriboh to a pulp. Jeri witnessed as 1600 of her life points dropped.

**Jeri**

**Life points: 1000**

"Oh no!"

"Oh, but it is. My turn isn't over. Ryu-Ran! Attack her Goddess of the Third Eye!"

The dragon charged forward and unleashed a fiery blast to completely incinerate the Goddess into debris. More of Jeri's life points were dropping like flies.

**Jeri **

**Life points: 800**

"Ha! So much for your monsters! Now, I'll end my turn. What else do you have in your pathetic deck? I didn't even have to draw out my Blue-Eyes. You should consider yourself lucky."

As Jeri drew another card to her hand, she realized that she had no other card that will defend her life points. The rest of her monsters were mainly weak fairy types. Plus, if she drew this duel out any longer, there was a good chance Kaiba will use his Blue-Eyes to destroy her remaining life points.

"_He's right. I have nothing else. No monster in my hand will do anything. Oh well, I gave this my best shot... I nearly had this in my grasp. Here goes..."_

The girl puts out a card on the field and placed it facedown in defense.

"I'll place this facedown in defense. I end my turn."

"Well, it seems you've run out of your artillery! Too bad. You could have wiped out the last of my life points. You blew it. How disappointing."

"This was my first duel. I should be proud of my valiant efforts. I came close to defeating you. Now my friends will remember me as the one rookie duelist who nearly toppled the great Seto Kaiba."

"Hmmm... What a shame. I must end this."

As soon as Kaiba drew a card to his hand, he looks across towards the girl and grins.

"Now, my Gemini Elf! Attack her facedown card!""

The elf pair flies out towards Jeri's field and stomp away at her facedown card. It was revealed to be a monster card known as Skelengel. The monster card had a flip effect and that allowed Jeri to draw one card to her hand. Unfortunately, this wasn't going to save her.

"Time to finish you off, rookie! Ryu-Ran! Attack her life points directly!"

Following his master's orders, Ryu-Ran launches itself across and shoots out a fiery smoke blast towards Jeri's side field. The force of the blast sends Jeri skidding back. The damage had resulted in Jeri's last 800 life points to be depleted. Seto Kaiba had won the duel.

Jeri lets out a sigh of relief as her duel disk deactivated. Floramon immediately faced the camera to inform the crowd at Phoenix Arena.

"We have ourselves our winner! Seto Kaiba has made a triumphant comeback and wins the duel! But what a valiant effort by Jeri Katou! I'd really like to get her autograph..."

Seto Kaiba snorted as he started walking across past Jeri. However, the girl lightly grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"Thanks for dueling me, Mister Kaiba. It was an honor to duel a great champion. I almost had you beat, but you're the better duelist."

"Just brush up on your skills, kid. You'll never become that great of a duelist as me, but who knows? You just might be better than Wheeler if you keep it up."

"Um, thank you... That was a compliment right?"

"All right, it's time to get you two back to the arena. What do you say?" Floramon asked the duelists."

"Sure," Jeri replied. _"Guys. Here I come. I know you're still proud of my efforts. Yugi, Himura, Takato... You three molded me into a really great duelist. I thank you..."_

Kaiba and Jeri made their way through the doorway to be transported back into the virtual dome. Floramon waves out before entering through the doorway to follow them out.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Phoenix Arena**

Moments later, once entering through the doorway, Seto and Jeri found themselves back inside the duel dome transporter. Floramon gave the signal to the arena staff to lower the transporter dome from the ceiling. Jeri looks down to find the Tamers and the Duelists waiting for them.

"Way go to, Jeri! You put up a great duel!" Takato calls out to his long-time friend.

"What a duel! You had it won!" Kazu and Kenta cheered simultaneously.

As the dome lowered, the doorways opened to release the duelists. Jeri rushes out to greet her friends.

"Jeri, that was an awesome duel," Himura praised the girl. "You nearly won."

"I know, but I was running low on good monsters at that last turn."

"Consider yourself lucky that you didn't have to put up with Kaiba's Blue-Eyes," Joey said. "You don't know how much I had to deal with them."

"So Yugi's training really did work out," replied Tea.

"It's no wonder Takato was able to defeat me," Duke stated. "We better be careful, because on day these kids might turn out better than us."

"Seto! That was a close one, but you've managed to pull through!" Mokuba exclaimed.

However, the elder Kaiba simply walked out through the dome and towards Mokuba. He did not reply to his brother's question.

"Kaiba! You ought to at least acknowledge her dueling skills! She almost kicked your butt!" Joey snapped.

"I already have, idiot. Let's go, Mokuba. I'll be ready as soon as my next opponent is ready for the next round."

"Yeah! Walk away! If you and me duke it in the next round, I'll humiliate you! Just you wait and see."

"Joey. Save it for the duel," Tristan sighed. "Geez, we know you're annoyed by Kaiba, but really..."

"So, has anything changed so far? How's the Battle Royale going?" Jeri asked.

"Take a look for yourself, but we should get ourselves away from here," Felinismon suggested. "We'll only get in the way."

"Right. C'mon, everyone. Let's get back in the crowd stands," Takato suggested to his group.

Meanwhile, back at the battle ring, Beowulfmon held his sword overhead and gathered a swelling surge of energy. The sword itself became coated with powerful flame energy and condensed into the shape of a wolf.

"Piedmon! Get ready to eat this! FROZEN HUNTER!!"

The A-Hybrid sends out the mighty wolf blast directly towards Piedmon. As the wolf came ever so closer, the jester clown barely managed to sidestep it. The blast slipped past Piedmon. It aimed directly for Loweemon and Duskmon.

"Missed me!"

"Damn! Loweemon! Move away!"

"What?!"

Loweemon looks on ahead to find the flaming wolf hurtling aimed directly for him. He jumps away with Duskmon following along. The Frozen Hunter went directly for the audience. Everyone within the crowd, including Neemon and Bokomon, panicked.

"OH NO! OH NO! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!" Bokomon freaked out.

"BOKOMON! HOLD ME!"

"GET OFF OF ME! YOU'RE CHOKING ME!!"

Beowulfmon quickly raised his blade sword and called back his Frozen Hunter as if it were a boomerang. The blast came hurtling towards Piedmon, whose back was turned. The jester turned around and was shot back out of the ring.

"AWESOME!! Now that's what I call a curve ball!" Lillymon exclaimed. "What a brilliant counter by Beowulfmon! Piedmon's being sent right out of the ring! For a minute there, I thought we would have ourselves causalities from that blast. Thank goodness."

"That was too close for comfort! Hey, Kouji! Next time, warn me before you pull that off!"

"Sorry, Kouichi, but I didn't have enough time to strategize. I had to do it to take Piedmon out. I wonder if my Frozen Hunter did any damage."

Suddenly, there was a sinister laughter echoing from outside the ring. Etemon tried to start his count but leaped back as Piedmon rose up from the debris. The jester was nearly unscathed from his opponent's devastating attack.

"Now, that was a great display of talent, dear Beowulfmon! I applaud your efforts! However, it was lacking in style."

"That didn't do any damage to him!"

Piedmon jumps out of the debris and swiftly lands inside the ring swiftly. With Beowulfmon preoccupied with Piedmon, Duskmon took advantage of Loweemon and ferociously slashed him with his blade.

"Don't take your eyes off of me, Kouichi! I am your shadow!" Duskmon roared. "I am your dark side! Your worst nightmare manifested into physical form! Now, make it easy and give yourself up. Perhaps, I'll make you my slave!"

Loweemon couldn't even put up his defenses as long as Duskmon continued to slash at the warrior.

Omegamon, Agunimon and Blitzmon gasped in utter horror to witness their comrade being dominated by Duskmon.

"C'mon, Kouichi!" cried Blitzmon. "Put up those defenses!"

"Doesn't look like he's about to do so," Agunimon replied. "C'mon, Kouichi... You've got to pull through. Don't let Duskmon win!"

Duskmon phases out and reappears above Loweemon with his blade sword intact. He raises it overhead and attempts to strike down at his vulnerable adversary.

"Kouichi! Your life ends here!"

Just as Duskmon came closer to strike his sword through Loweemon, Beowulfmon looks on in horror. The warrior of darkness was just moments away from meeting's death's doors.

"KOUICHI!!"

"It's over, Kou-"

Before Duskmon could even finish, Loweemon made a sudden comeback from all adversity and slammed the tip of his staff into Duskmon's gut. The false dark warrior lets out a deafening gasp until he falls to the ground. This allowed Loweemon time to recover and catch his breath. Beowulfmon lets out a deep sigh of relief.

"Kouichi... Don't scare me like that again..."

"What...?! My body... You just damaged my body? But how...?!"

Suddenly, Duskmon took into realization of what had just happened. Loweemon used the tip of his staff and rams it through his chest at a high-speed velocity. He couldn't even pick up on Loweemon's sneak attack. Duskmon stared down at his chest and gasped at the gaping hole. His body slowly started to break down.

"No... How could you...?!"

"It's such a shame. You said you knew me better than I knew myself. Didn't you say that you knew my strengths and weaknesses? You didn't see what I just did."

"Enlighten... me..."

"Just at the last moment, you were going to stab me with your blade. I saw an opening and managed to take my staff. I used the tip of its end to puncture a large hole through your chest. I've incapacitated you. There's nothing more you can do to me now."

"No...? Think again! SLIDE... EVOLUTION!"

Duskmon quickly took to the air and his humanoid form underwent a quick transformation. In place of Duskmon was a brown-feathered bird beast with sinister yellow eyes. It lets out a horrifying demonic cry and swoops down to attack Loweemon.

"VELGEMON!!"

"Two can play it that game. SLIDE EVOLUTION!! Kaiser Leomon!!"

"You're mine, Kouichi! Your fate has been sealed!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

As the two mighty beasts collided with one another, their clash resulted in a massive explosion that caused a bright light to engulf nearly the entire stadium. Fortunately, the light was relatively harmless and was treated as if it were a spectacular light show.

"The light is overbearing! I can barely see through this thick light!" Lillymon announced. "Duskmon and Loweemon just turned it up a notch! The crowd is going wild! This is what they paid to see! Good, butt-kicking action and light shows to kick things up a notch!"

"Look at them go!" exclaimed Blitzmon. "But, you've got to wonder who will end up on the winning end."

"Loweemon... He's... He's going to make it! Look!"

Everyone looked up to see Kaiser Leomon unleashing a deadly claw slash through Velgemon. The counterfeit warrior of darkness screamed out before breaking down into a stream of data. Kaiser Leomon lands back onto the ring floor with fatigue.

"Now to finish this. Kaiser Leomon! SLIDE EVOLUTION! Loweemon!"

Loweemon held out his D-Scanner and immediately scans through Velgemon's data.

"Duskmon, may you rest in piece and never haunt my nightmares ever again. Digi-code scan!"

"Kouichi! You did it!" Beowulfmon exclaimed.

"_Kouichi! This isn't over just yet! You haven't seen the last of me! I, Duskmon, will haunt your soul until the day you die... Until the day you die... You die. You die."_

"Since Duskmon has been killed and it would be pointless to make a count-out, I have declared that Duskmon has been eliminated!"

"With Duskmon out of the picture, we're down to our three competitors! Loweemon, Beowulfmon and Piedmon. Looks like Piedmon has his work cut out for him."

"Ha! I beg to differ, miss! Beowulfmon, take a look at what I'm about to do to your precious brother."

As Piedmon phases out from Beowulfmon's sight, Loweemon found himself confronted by the jester clown. The dark warrior was still fatigued from using up most of his energy on Duskmon. He has becoming easy pickings for Piedmon.

"I'll make certain that one of you doesn't make to the next round. Loweemon, I have a little present for you. CLOWN TRICK!"

Piedmon's energy blast slams into Loweemon and sends him flying out of the ring. The warrior of darkness lands outside and left completely unconscious from the devastating blow received from the Dark Master leader.

"No! Kouichi!"

"Ah, but the fun doesn't stop there. Have some more while you're at it! CLOWN TRICK!"

Piedmon sends out yet another energy blast directly towards Loweemon's unconscious form. He sends out yet another blast and another for good measures. Beowulfmon's body trembled as his eyes fueled with fire.

"STOP IT!! HE'S HELPLESS!"

"Fine, you've convinced me enough. You've just ruined my fun. Oh well. I've just ensured a victory. Etemon, I demand you start the count. Loweemon is clearly outside of the ring."

"Um, right! I'm on it! One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six!"

The monkey referee jumps out of the ring to find Loweemon buried under a pile of debris. Beowulfmon charges forward and throws his blade sword towards Piedmon. The jester quickly sidesteps it. Beowulfmon attacks Piedmon head with a flurry of fists.

"I'll get you for what you've just did! Cheap shooting and trying to kill my brother, you clown bastard!"

"Come on now. Let's just be friends. I was only playing around."

"Well, I'm not playing your sick games anymore!"

Beowulfmon ducks under and delivers an elbow shot into Piedmon's gut. The force sends Piedmon hurtling back into a stadium wall.

"Seven!"

Suddenly, Loweemon slowly started to move about from the pile of debris. The audience gasped in shock over the dark warrior's resilience and refusal to forfeit. He struggled to stand on his two feet.

"Oh, my... Take a look at this! I don't think I've seen anything like this! Loweemon is attempting to get back up on his feet! All he has to do is beat the count! If he isn't fully on his feet by the ten count, he will be eliminated!"

"That's it, Kouichi! Stay up! You can do it!"

Piedmon stared across at Loweemon and was trembling angrily. He wasn't exactly hoping for Loweemon to display any show of resiliency.

"Damn you, Loweemon! Why don't you just stay down?!"

"Eight!"

"Kouji... I've defeated Duskmon for now. It's all on you. I don't have enough energy, as it is to fight on... If you end up fighting Piedmon in the next round, please... avenge me, brother..."

As soon as he gave a long sigh, Loweemon falls backwards and becomes unconscious. Etemon was already on his final two second counts.

"Nine!"

"NO!! KOUICHI!!"

"Ten! Lillymon! That's it! Loweemon couldn't fully stand up before the ten count! As a result, Loweemon has been eliminated! The winners of Battle Royale #4 are Wolfmon and Piedmon!"

"No! Kouichi!" Agunimon calls out. "He came so close to staying up!"

"His body gave out on him at that last moment. He had exerted himself to bring down Duskmon," Omegamon stated. "He sacrificed his spot to ensure that Kouji survives. What a noble act..."

"Don't tell me he's..."

"No. There's nothing to fear. Kouichi is simply exhausted and needs to be taken to the infirmary."

"Great! Things just aren't looking too well for our side!" Agunimon snapped as he slams his fist on a wall. "First, Tomoki gets turned into stone by Basilikmon! Ranamon's out for the time being with injuries! Now, Loweemon was just nearly killed by two nasty digimon! We also can't forget about Mercuremon, Arbormon and Grottomon on a temporary leave."

"Calm down, Takuya. As I said, the wounds will heal," Omegamon replied. "Ranamon and Loweemon will be back on their feet in no time. As for Tomoki, we will just have to put faith in the individual who has to face the sinister serpent."

"I'm sorry, Omegamon. I just overreacted. This just isn't a good time to be a legendary warrior."

"On the other hand, Fairymon and Wolfmon have advanced," Blitzmon reassured the flame warrior. "Plus, you still have a match ahead."

"You're right and I'm not going to let you guys down! I'll see to it!"

Meanwhile, back down in the stadium, Beowulfmon scared away the medical team as he carried Loweemon out of the arena. Before he made his way down to the infirmary hall, he turns to make eye contact with Piedmon.

"Piedmon. Listen up. If we manage to meet up in the next round, I can promise you that I'll tear you apart worse than you will ever imagine. I'll never forgive what you've just committed. You will pay dearly..."

"Such idle threats. Just pray that we do meet in the next round. Until then, cry me a river and treat your weak brother's wounds."

Just as Beowulfmon was ready to pounce on the jester, he held back his frustrations and continued his way down the hall. He would find the infirmary to have Loweemon treated by the arena's finest medical team.

"Blitzmon. Let's go see Kouichi and Kouji," Agunimon said.

"Right. Coming along, Omegamon?"

"I'll catch up a little later, warriors. Please, go see your friends."

"Ok. C'mon, Blitzmon."

The warriors departed from the scene and left Omegamon to contemplate over what had just transpired. Tomoki's been turned to stone and two of the warriors are out with injuries.

"_Takuya. I just wish I could have been in this tournament. I myself would have handled Wardevidramon myself without you having to worry about him. However, that's the way the tournament has been played out. Too many so far have gotten hurt. I at least feel partially responsible. I'm dearly sorry for this. You're the last remaining warrior I have available in the Battle Royale. It's all on you to emerge victorious. But, you will need to really get serious since Pharaohmon will be involved in your match. If only I would have taken your place..."_

Meanwhile, within the crowd audience, the two stooges were saddened over the events that had just transpired.

"Bokomon. Will Kouichi be okay?"

"For once you ask a reasonable question. I have no idea. I hope for the best. Poor, Kouichi... Don't worry, you have your brother to help you."

-

----------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Infirmary Room**

With the fourth set of first round matches finally wrapped up, this meant that the medical staff would have to work overtime to help heal more competitors' injuries. Pharaohmon's tournament has already proven that the ruthless and brash run the show considering the amount of injuries and damage inflicted on two of the legendary warriors.

Beowulfmon had managed to carry Loweemon into the infirmary for the medical team to look after. The warrior of light turned the other corner to find Fairymon walking out of a room.

"Fairymon? How's Ranamon doing?"

"Jaarin...? She should be doing fine. All she had was a hurt back."

"That's a lot better than what Kouichi had to endure."

"I know. I just saw the match. What a creep Piedmon really is! I'd show him a thing of two!"

"You just leave that clown bastard with me, Fairymon. He won't get away for what he did to Kouichi."

"You'll get your chance."

"I hope so."

"Hey, guys! How are those two holding up?!" Agunimon exclaimed as he came walking in.

"Ranamon's going to be just fine but needs to rest her back," Fairymon explained. "But Kouichi's..."

"In bad shape."

"I'm sorry, Kouji," Blitzmon said.

"Don't worry, because I'm planning to get that clown back. Wait until he sees when I'm really serious."

"So, you're going for Magna Garurumon?" Agunimon said.

"You bet... It's been a while since I've had to use that form in an actual urgent situation."

"It'll be good to become a mega again."

"Come on. Let's go and discuss this further," Agunimon said. "Besides, I don't think those docs are going to let us see Kouichi yet. Come on, Kouji."

"I'll stay here for a while until I get an update on him. You three go on without me."

"All right. Come on, Fairymon. Blitzmon."

As Agunimon led his two teammates out the door, Beowulfmon sits down to wait for reports on his brother's condition.

"_Kouichi. I just hope you'll pull through, brother."_

Meanwhile, back inside the other closed room, Jaarin was lying down on a white sheet bed. She needed to lie down since her back was in pain from the falls she took. Sitting by her bedside were Henry, Suzie and Lopmon.

"Big sister Jaarin, how's your back feeling?"

"Oh, it hurts but it's getting better. This bed is really comfy."

"Jaarin. I just find it difficult to believe that you... you are a legendary warrior. Father is going to flip when he founds out you can turn into a digimon. How does it feel to digivolve?"

"You mean spirit evolve? It was a weird feeling, but I got used to it. I feel pretty powerful and can pretty much defend myself. Besides, you two can't always hog the action."

"Guess you got fed up with sitting at the sidelines, then?"

"You got that right."

Henry lets out a depressing sigh, which Jaarin took to heart.

"Henry. I'm sorry about Terriermon. I really am."

"It's all right. Whoever defeats that snake will have my blessings. I don't care who it is, I'll be thankful."

"What about Inumon, Henry?" Lopmon asked.

"He and Basilikmon have been enemies for a long time. I'm sure he's bound to be the one that puts him out for good."

"Yay! My sister is a super hero!" Suzie giggled. "Jaarin's a digimon!"

"May I have a look at your digivice, Jaarin?"

"My D-Scanner? Sure... Here."

Jaarin reached into her side pocket and hands her D-Scanner to Henry. The boy examined it closely and peered through its screen to find the two spirits of Ranamon.

"Whenever I evolve, I say 'Execute! Spirit Evolution!' That's how I evolve into Ranamon. Whenever I want to become Calmaramon, I'll simply have to say the command 'Execute! Slide Evolution!'"

"Sounds pretty simple."

"It is when you use it more often."

"I see. Well, it's great to have you fighting for our cause, Jaarin. It's dangerous though. You sure you can handle it?"

"Hey, I just kicked some butt out there. I can take care of myself."

"Just don't go hurting your back more often."

"Ha. Ha. This is nothing compared to the injuries I get during basketball season."

"How long are we going to stay in here, Henwy?"

"As long as we want..."

"You three don't have to stay here. I can get some rest for the time being."

"No, we're going to stay until you get better. Don't worry we won't wake you. I brought my cards to play with."

"You dueled really well out there. You almost had it won, Henry."

"Oh, you're just saying that. I got a little too cocky out there."

"But you did really well. We tried our best and that's all that matters."

"Yeah... When you were Ranamon, you were fighting well out there. How did you all of a sudden learn how to defend yourself?"

"Um, dad's been teaching me some self defense."

"Oh, I should have figured..."

"And the spirits also give me a surge of energy that I've never felt. I feel more powerful and ready to go. It's like my heart and soul was reawakened."

"Incredible. Maybe I should find a spirit for myself one day."

"Maybe, but just stick to being a partner to Terriermon. You're a dynamic duo."

"Like Batman and Robin, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that," giggled Jaarin.

"We'll let you rest for now, Jaarin."

"Oh, but you're still going to stay in here?"

"Yeah, but I'll be shuffling through my deck and showing Suzie my cards. We'll keep quiet."

"Thank you."

With that said, Henry sat down on the floor and displayed his duel monsters deck to Suzie. He also managed to bring his digimon cards. Jaarin closed her eyes and used the time to rest.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Marine Devimon's Room**

Marine Devimon was gathering a box of chocolates in his hand and started walking out the door. Skull Satanmon, who was continuously consuming several cheeseburgers, suddenly stopped him.

"Hey, where you going, Romeo?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to find that human girl and ask her to change into Calmaramon. It's time I get to know her a little."

"Are you crazy?! Do you know what's going to happen if they see you?! Oh well. You can go and get yourself killed for all I care. Just don't come crying back to me."

"I'll wait until those kids leave the infirmary. Ooo, I'm so excited!"

"The ladies are so going to kill you for this."

"So, I'm not allowed to find a lady of my dreams and you get to eat those cheeseburgers everyday. You can't even digest them! You're a walking bag of bones!"

"So? I love the taste."

"Well, I have every right to find myself a woman. Now if you'll excuse me..."

As Marine Devimon walked out the door, Skull Satanmon was left to finish his cheeseburgers.

"That Marine Devimon... One of these days... He's going to get what he deserves and he won't come crawling back to me for help. You're on your on, pal."

Meanwhile, just outside Skull Satanmon's door, Kuzuhamon was glaring at several pictures of Inumon. She slightly giggled and hugged the pictures as if they were her prized possessions.

"Inumon, my hunk of a mongrel. Soon I will win your love and rid myself of that Renamon. She's no good for you. Dump her and go with me."

"Talking to yourself, are we?" Piedmon's voice echoed through the hallways.

Kuzuhamon immediately sprang forward and found Piedmon walking past her.

"If I were you, I'd get ready for your match. You never know when you'll be up to compete. Make Lord Pharaohmon proud."

"Yes, Master Piedmon..."

Once Piedmon stepped inside his dressing room, Kuzuhamon brought her pictures out and plants a kiss on an Inumon picture.

"Just you wait... I'll defeat Renamon and you shall become my new man. Besides, I've already reserved a room for us two beforehand. Tee-hee! This is going to be so exciting!"

With that said, Kuzuhamon starts walking down the hall while fantasizing herself in a hot spring with Inumon.

Marine Devimon sneaks across the hall and immediately spots the infirmary room. He peeks through to find Jaarin. However, Henry, Lopmon and Suzie were in the room as well.

"_Guess I'll have to wait this one out. That's fine. I'll wait and then that girl will become Calmaramon. My one true love... My Calmaramon. You shall be mine."_

_-_

----------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Inside the Arena **

The Spirit Detective crew had already grabbed themselves some food to keep their stomachs in check. Well, except, Hiei. He chose not to consume any food since he doesn't entirely trust food produced by neither human nor demon.

"Aw, why didn't you eat anything, Hiei?" Botan asked. "You know you can't live on an empty stomach."

"As I said, I refuse to eat anything produced by anything foreign from either human or demon."

"Well, you don't really consider eating our food," Kuwabara snorted. "This food basically tasted the same as ours. It's no different."

"You chose to eat, fool. I'm in no position to do so."

"sigh Will those two ever pipe down?" Yusuke sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten those hot dogs. What if my match comes next and I get punched in the stomach?"

"Well, you'll do your opponent a favor and force him to forfeit because of the foul stench of regurgitation," Kurama chuckled.

"I didn't need to hear that, even after eating. Geez, this place smells like ass."

"Well at least we're not outside walking through a forest," Botan told the brash spirit detective.

"That reminds me to never walk through another crappy desert again. How long did it take us to get here?"

"Those certainly were an interesting set of matches," replied Kurama. "The Battle Royale was indeed intense."

"So, are you actually considering fighting that Brimstone guy again?" Kuwabara asked. "I wouldn't trust the guy."

"He kindly asked me for a rematch since we were being interrupted by those two lady fighters. So, I agreed and told him I would give him a rematch in the event I lose in the next round."

"Looks like I'm going to have to wing it all," Yusuke said. "I'm ready to kick some serious ass. My opponents are this Guil-whatever his name is, then Demon and some Machinedramon?"

"It's 'Guilmon'," said Botan. "And I wouldn't take it too lightly. They could be very tough opponents."

"Hell, I'm ready to go at it with Pharaohmon! I just want to see what he's made of."

"Consider yourself lucky, detective," Hiei said. "That committee had better find me a suitable opponent for the next exhibition match."

"Yeah, same here," Kuwabara replied.

"You won't be needed since it's most likely we'll be paired as a tag team. You just sit back and let me handle it."

"It's called team work, shorty. Oh, I forgot. You've never really had a teammate before."

"There they go again," Botan sighed. "We should get going. They're getting ready to announce the next set of matches."

"_Twenty yen says I'm one of those competitors,"_ Yusuke thought.

The detectives and their female spiritual advisor set off out from the lobby towards the arena area. Yusuke was getting anxious and wondered if he would be one of the four competitors set for the next Battle Royale.

-

----------------------------------------------------------------

-

**Phoenix Arena**

With the crowd settling down from the last Battle Royale, Takato and his crew had just finished praising Jeri's efforts. She may have lost the duel, but she will be remembered as the one who nearly defeated Kaiba on her first duel.

"That sure was a great effort, Jeri. Sorry about the loss," Himura said.

"It's okay. It didn't matter to me. All I wanted was a good, honest duel. I got one."

"But my Kuriboh idea sure came in handy, huh?" Felinismon asked.

"It sure did. Thanks."

"Hey, Inumon. I'm curious. Who is this Witchmon? You and Seadramon keep mentioning her," Renamon asked the dark canine.

"Believe me, Renamon. She's trouble and even you will learn the hard way."

"Yes! She's put us through enough hell as it is," Seadramon sighed.

"I'd like to meet this Witchmon just to see that stupid look on your face, mutt," Dark Gabumon chuckled.

"It's not funny!"

"Himura. What the heck are they talking about?" Takato asked.

"Oh, are they talking about her again?"

"Her, who?" Kazu wondered.

"WELLL!!! HELLLLLLLLLLO THERE, MY DEAR FRIENDS!"

This loud, child-like voice immediately caused Inumon, Seadramon and Himura to freeze like statues. The voice had brought chills down their spines. As the trio turned around, they saw a little lady wearing a red witch's outfit and a large witch hat. Her face was plastered with an innocent chagrin.

"It's been a while my friends!" Witchmon giggled.

"Whoa, wait a second. That's Witchmon?" Dark Gabumon asked.

"Um, yeah. That's her," replied Inumon.

"I thought she would be a little scarier than that, mutt. She doesn't seem too bad."

"Looks can be deceiving, Dark Gabumon," sighed Seadramon. "Everyone. Allow us to introduce to you, our old friend Witchmon."

"Hi, everyone! You seem like great people! I just got done speaking with Anubimon and he's allowed me to visit you all."

Witchmon turned to find Seadramon attempting to slither away into the hallways. She quickly ran up to Seadramon and applied a tight hug on him.

"Oohhh, Seadramon! It's been such a long time! When's the last time we saw each other?!"

"ACK... You can let go of me... Need breathing room!"

"Witchmon seems to have a liking for Seadramon," Renamon whispered to Inumon.

"You have no idea..."

"Great, just what we needed. Another nutcase," Rika said.

"Let's be nice, Rika. Let's give her a welcoming gesture. What do you say, Guilmon?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, where did Yugi and the others go?" Kenta wondered.

"They just went down to see what's available at the snack bar," replied Himura. "They'll be back. Though, I wonder who will duel next?"

"We'll know once they make the announcement. In the meantime, let's be sure to introduce ourselves to Witchmon," the goggle head leader said.

However, Inumon and Himura weren't too sure if they could trust Witchmon after the 'trouble' she had caused them. She's in no way affiliated with any wicked, vile group, but she has a reputation for being accident-prone especially when it comes to her magic.

"This is going to be quite an experience," sighed Inumon.

With the fourth of the first round matches complete, the next matches are set to begin. But who is set to duel next?

"Ladies and gentlemon! If I may have your attention, please? Can Kazu Shiodaand Joey Wheeler step up to the dueling platform? They will be set to duel next!"

It comes down to Joey and Kazu in the next round. How will Kazu manage to use his new Duel Monsters skills to overcome Joey Wheeler? It's the duel of wise cracks!

"Can I have the following enter the battle ring for the next Battle Royale? Guilmon! Yusuke Urameshi! Demon! Machinedramon!"

The fifth Battle Royale features Demon, Guilmon, Yusuke Urameshi, and Machinedramon. Will this one manage to top the last intense Battle Royale?

Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi and their new allies travel their way to the Great Phoenixmon Mountain range. Little do they realize that the Scorpionite armies are on their way to awaken the dragon beast? Who exactly is this dragon beast?

How will the warriors manage to recover from their losses? It's up to Agunimon to bring more wins for his team.

Plenty of action is still to come!

-

_**(Preview)**_

**_-_**

TK: Hey, guys! Like Tai before me, I'm not in this story but I feel it's my job to make the announcement for the next chapter. The next sets of matches are about to commence. Kazu and Joey will duel next and talk about a duel between two wise cracks.

Tea: I don't know who's more embarrassing...

Rika: You're telling me.

Kazu: In case you don't know, I'm Hirokazu! I've mastered digimon cards and my next goal is to master Duel Monsters. Joey, you're just going to be another casualty on my list.

Joey: Just keep dreaming, pal!

Takato: If that wasn't enough, wait until you see Witchmon stir up trouble.

Witchmon: Whoops, I guess I need to work on my magic a little more.

Renamon: You just did not turn my fur purple! You're dead!

Rika: This Witchmon is nothing but trouble!

Inumon: **sigh** I told you guys.

Rei: Meanwhile, we make our way into the Great Phoenixmon range and the Scorpionites awaken the great dragon beast.

Scorpionus: Yes, awaken great dragon beast, Ryuukoutsuseimon!

Arbormon: Great, now we have a dragon to deal with if we hope to cross to the other side of these damn mountains?!

Yugi: The Battle Royale will be just as intense!

Demon: In the name of Pharaohmon and my Demon Corps, I shall clench victory!

Yusuke: You'll have to go through me, freak.

Guilmon: Time to put Anubimon's training results to the test! Heads up, Machinedramon!

Pharaohmon: Surely, you don't want to miss out on this chapter. By the way, it's entitled...

_**The Brash Duelists Meet, Joey vs. Kazu! Guilmon and Yusuke Take it Up a Notch!**_

Botan: You don't want to miss out on this! Because this is where the fun begins!

-

----------------------------------------------------------------

-

We've just had ourselves another completion of another epic-long chapter. These duels and battles are getting more intense. Sorry for those of you expecting for any Blue-Eyes White Dragons, but LazerWulf's the one who writes out the duels using his Yu-Gi-Oh games. At least we still received a good duel. At least, I expect the Blue Eyes to be played out in Kaiba's next duel.

Now we have the arrival of Witchmon. By the sounds of the preview, looks like Witchmon will be stirring up trouble for our team. Not in a sinister way, of course...

Up next, we'll be seeing Kazu and Joey dueling. I can tell it will be a match between corny one-line jokes and cocky attitudes. Which brash duelist will come out on top? Plus, we'll get to see Guilmon and Yusuke taking part in the tournament. Don't worry, I will find something for Hiei and Kuwabara to do on their free time since they are not in the tournament. I promise! Until then, be sure to check back for anymore updates. Happy holidays and a happy new year! Ciao!


	30. The Brash Duelists Meet, Joey vs Kazu! G...

Hey, everyone! It's been nearly a month and a half since I haven't touched this fic. I'm really sorry for the delay and wish it never happened. I hope to make up for it with this action-packed chapter. I can't promise to finish this fic quickly as I hoped but please bear me with. LazerWulf is doing what he can with the duels. Thanks, I appreciate it. I also like to thank Youkai Youko and her cousin, Belletiger, for sending me the scenes involving Witchmon. Also, Cavecat, I have put your digimon into my fic. But let me repeat myself: the honorary battle against Basilikmon will belong to Inumon. Ok?

Now, without further ado... The long awaited Chapter 30 is here! The two brash duelists, Kazu and Joey, will take center stage. Can Kazu unseat Joey and advance to the next round? Can Yusuke and Guilmon manage to overcome both Demon and Machinedramon in the next battle royale? You will just have to read on and see for yourself. Enjoy the chapter!

-

-

-

-

_**The Brash Duelists Meet, Joey vs. Kazu! Guilmon and Yusuke Take It Up a Notch!**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Phoenix Arena**

The digimon crowd audience was still lively as ever even during the short intermissions between each break period. They had just witnessed four breath-taking battle royales and four competitive Duel Monsters matches. Now, they were literally pumped and ready for the next battle royale/duel contest combo. Lillymon arrived at her announce position to call forth the competitors for the next match, as a result ending the intermission period.

"Ladies and gentlemon! If I may have your attention, please? Can Kazu and Joey step up to the dueling platform? They will be set to take part in the next Duel Monsters match! Don't make me repeat myself because I would hate to do so!"

Once hearing this announcement, Kazu turned away from the Tamers group as they were still gawking at the surprise appearance of Witchmon. Guardromon took notice of his partner's department and approached him.

"It seems they're too preoccupied with this strange fellow, Kazu. Don't worry. I'm behind you all the way. You show that Wheeler guy what you're made of."

"Thanks, Guardromon. At least someone is wishing me luck and not looking at some weirdo witch."

"Hey, Kazu! Good luck, dude! Marine Angemon and I are behind you! Now you show that Joey how good of a duelist you really are!"

With that said, Kenta gives a thumbs-up to his best friend and duel opponent. The hat-wearing boy nods and returns a thumbs-up. He starts walking off towards the stairways leading down towards the ground level of the arena itself. Guardromon sighs and sits down with his fingers crossed.

"_Please win, Kazu. I have my digi-money placed on you. I'll lose almost everything I have. Don't let me down!"_

"Hey, guys! Did you just hear that Kazu is set to duel next? Umm, guys! Hello!" Kenta calls out.

"Yeah! We heard you the first time, Kenta!" retorted Rika. "We wish Kazu good luck with his duel. Don't think we weren't paying attention."

"But, this little witch character is somebody you just don't see everyday," replied Henry.

Kenta huddles in between the Tamers and pokes his head through to find a little lady. She has a red outfit with a hat that matched. She giggled childishly while hugging Seadramon.

"Oh! It's so good to see you, Seadramon! How long has it been!"

"Since forever... Now, would you please let me go! Ack! I need to breathe here!"

Renamon tilted over to Inumon's side and whispers in his ear. The dark canine blushed at first to realize that Renamon had gotten closer to him but he suppressed any perverted thought that crossed his mind.

"So, tell me, Inumon. Is this the infamous Witchmon you've been telling me about?"

"Unfortunately... Seadramon and I have known her for a long time. We met her while we were down in the Dark Area guarding Anubimon's territory."

"Does she have some rather strong powers?"

"She's not very strong physically, but she makes up for it with her magic. In fact, even Anubimon fears her."

"Huh? This little lady manages to spook even the guardian of the dead realm?" Takato wondered. "Who would have thought?"

"You're not getting the picture, Takato. Witchmon's notorious for screwing up her magic and causing accidents."

"Hey! Someone's talking behind my back," Witchmon muttered. "Hmmm... I wonder who would be mentioning me besides Seadramon. Ah-ha! It's you, Inumon!"

"I wasn't talking anything bad about you. No! Not a good friend like you!" Inumon laughed while acting innocently dumb.

"Oh. Ok, then! I just didn't want anyone talking behind my back. That really irks me."

"Anyway, these groups of humans are some very good friends of mine. As you know, this boy with the bandage is none other than Himura Tsubasa. He's my partner and best friend."

Suddenly, Himura found Witchmon encircling him as she studied his form. She pulled out a magnifying glass and examined him from head to toe. The Tamers and their digimon moved aside simultaneously.

"Ok, you can stop that now, Witchmon," sighed Inumon. "Look. I just wanted to introduce you to my friends."

"I know but you never told me how much of a cutie this particular human is."

Himura blushed after the comment made by Witchmon. Jeri took Himura by his arm and giggled. The boy lowered his head but not before it became red with embarrassment.

"You're so cute when you blush, Himura," giggled Jeri.

"Ah, and these other humans are Himura's friends I presume?"

"Yes, Witchmon. Allow me to introduce you to the Digimon Tamers," Inumon announced to Witchmon. "This boy with the red dragon digimon is named Takato Matsuda."

"Hi, nice to meet you, Witchmon. They call me 'Goggle head' as a nickname."

"Only I have approved copyrights over that pet nickname," Rika spoke up. "Nobody else uses it but me."

"Ok, understood," Witchmon said as she gave Rika a salute. "This girl over here with the little pigtail? She seems at least nicer than this redhead."

"The girl who just almost threatened you is the infamous 'Digimon Queen' herself, Rika Nonaka. The other girl with Himura is Jeri Katou."

"Oh, is she like his girlfriend or something?"

"We're just friends," Himura replied. "Nothing more..."

"Nothing more, huh? You sure about that?" snickered Witchmon. "I can tell when a boy is lying."

"She's just a friend! I only see her as a kind person and a close friend just like Takato and the others!" Himura cried out.

"Hey, say it. Don't spray it, kid."

"That kid over there with the glasses is Kenta," Inumon pointed to the boy. "The guy who was just here now was Kazu. He's getting ready to duel next."

"Huh? You mean that kid who just left is getting ready to duel? Ooooh! This should be fine! By the way, you Tamers sure have an interesting crew of digimon partners."

"My name is Guilmon. Please to meet you," Guilmon steps forward. "You like red, too?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite color. Plus it goes with my outfit and I don't look fat wearing these clothes."

"Ah, I love red, too."

"No wonder because I drew you that way," Takato muttered.

Witchmon giggled but not long before making eye contact with Renamon. She stepped towards and sniffed her. The vulpine was offended by the witch's odd behavior and jumps back.

"Yo, take it easy. I'm not going to attack you. You're quite the beautiful fox. You're name...?"

"Renamon."

"Such a pretty name. I don't usually see your kind these days. Especially those with yellowish golden fur. You're quite the rare specimen. All I see are black Renamons."

"I see."

"By the way, I couldn't help but smell Inumon's scent on you. Are you two actually together?"

This statement quickly caused Renamon to growl deeply but Inumon froze in place with a red shade covering his face. Witchmon noticed Inumon blushing and giggled.

"Oh, don't be so shy, Inumon. You should have told me before. I didn't think you would find yourself quite the pretty lady, Inumon. I thought every digi-lady in the digital world would turn you down."

"Well, heh... Let's just say Renamon just couldn't withstand my charm."

"Inumon! That's enough out of you!" Renamon snapped.

"What...? I was just being honest! Isn't that what you want? Honestly?"

"Hmph..."

"Come now. I don't like seeing friends fighting. That's why I'm here. You guys need to lighten up and I think I can easily amuse you guys. Perhaps even fascinate you with my magic."

"Well, as much as we would like to see your magic. I still haven't finished with the introductions. The black little canine standing next to me is my... well... friendly rival, Dark Gabumon."

"Friendly rival, my butt," the dark digimon scoffed.

"C'mon! Don't be that way, buddy," Inumon snickered.

"Whatever."

"Oh no! I don't like seeing friends fighting," Witchmon nodded. "Why can't you get along with Inumon?"

"Because he's a pain in the butt and always acts like a pervert around every digimon lady!" Dark Gabumon snapped.

"And you, Renamon?"

"I don't dislike Inumon. He's a good friend, but just goes a little too far with his 'hand'."

"What's wrong with my hand?" Inumon asked as he looked down at his hand.

The vulpine returns an evil glare towards the dark canine digimon, which caused him to back away. Witchmon jumps in between the two and claps her hands.

"Friends! Please, let's calm down! I'm here to bring happiness and joy to those who need. You three definitely need to come to my therapy sessions sometime."

"Oh brother. A witch with her own therapy sessions?" Rika sighed. "What's next?"

"You've certainly have an interesting friend there, Seadramon," Jeri whispered to the serpent.

"You have no idea."

"This little guy with Kenta is Marine Angemon. Say hi, little guy," Inumon pat the tiny mega's head.

"Pipi!"

"AW! How cute!" Witchmon shrieked. "Oh my goddramon! I've never seen anything so adorable!"

Witchmon gently picks Marine Angemon with her hands and cooed at the tiny mega.

"Aren't you the cutie?"

"Pipi!"

"Ahem. Shall we conclude the introductions?" asked Inumon.

"Oh, sure. Sorry, but I just couldn't help myself. This little guy is so cute. I wish I had my own Marine Angemon."

"Last but not least this Guardromon," Inumon pointed to the machine.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Guardromon said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you, too," Witchmon returned a bow.

"Say, where's Felinismon?" Takato wondered.

"She just left for the foot court with Yugi and the others," Jeri said. "She'd be bringing us something to eat."

"Oh, I see. Wait until Yugi and the gang get a look at this weirdo," Rika said.

"Hey, who you calling a weirdo, missy?"

"You."

"Now that's just mean," Witchmon whimpered. "That really hurts me."

"Oh, don't let Rika get to you, Witchmon. She's like that with everyone," Kenta said. "By the way, you said Anubimon sent you to stick with us?"

"Well, I was asking about Seadramon and he told me he'd be here with you fellas."

"Hey, here come Yugi and the others!" Guilmon calls out to his friends.

The Tamers and the digimon turned to find Yugi accompanied by his friends and Felinismon. Each one was carrying the snack essentials, including candy, sodas and hotdogs.

"Hey, guys. You made sure to tell Joey about his duel next?" Himura asked.

"Oh, we did. He's already pumped," Yugi replied. "We've brought some snacks but make sure to leave some for Joey."

"Here that, Guilmon? Don't overdo it on the eating," Takato said to his partner.

"Aw, I know. But what if I want more?"

"If none of us can eat anymore, we'll give you the leftovers," Tea said.

"Goody!"

"So, we have ourselves a duel with two brash, loudmouths, huh?" Tristan said. "I don't know how long they're going to be running their mouths during this duel."

"Ugh, just the thought of it," Rika sighed. "It's only going to give me an even bigger headache."

"I don't know about much about this Kazu friend of yours but I know Joey's going to be bragging about himself through this whole ordeal. This is going to be one long duel," Mai said. "I should know since I've dueled him before."

"I think they're getting ready to bring those two out right now," Takato announced to the group.

"Say, I don't believe we've met," Yugi walks over to Witchmon.

"Nope. We sure haven't. My name's Witchmon. I'm a good friend to Inumon and Seadramon."

"Aw, that's good. I'm Yugi Muto. These guys are my friends. The girl with the brown hair is Tea Gardner. The other one with the blonde hair is Mai Valentine. This guy is Tristan Taylor."

"You're an odd looking one," Tristan hunched over to Witchmon.

"I get that every time."

"Um, guys. Shouldn't we go and pay attention to the upcoming duel?" Inumon suggested.

"But it hasn't even started," Witchmon said.

"Say, did you go and forget about me?" Felinismon asked Witchmon. "I'm Felinismon. That girl you over there with the boy wearing the bandage over his eye is my partner."

"You mean, Jeri?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool. You seem like a fierce, strong digimon. In case you're wondering, I don't have a partner."

"Wasn't going to ask you that, but all right."

"Well, gee. I wonder who's going to be participating in the next battle royale?" wondered Takato.

"We'll know probably once they get Kazu and Joey into the duel dome," Himura said.

"More than likely but they sure are taking a while to announce the names of the competitors," Dark Gabumon said. "You never know if I have to go up next?"

"You and me both. Since we're both in the same match, Dark Gabumon," Felinismon replied.

"Looks like they're getting ready. The crowd's already starting to become nosier," Yugi said.

As the crew stopped to look down towards the ground level of the stadium, the entrance way started to light up. Lillymon immediately motions towards the entrance to announce the two duel competitors set on coming out.

"Ladies and gents! Let's get the introductions out of the way! Making his appearance as the next participant in the Duel Monsters first round contest! First, allow me to introduce to you one of Earth's best duelists! Give it up for the one and only, Joey Wheeler!"

The digimon crowd stood up on their feet and cheered heavily for the infamous Joey Wheeler to make his grand entrance onto center stage in the Phoenix Arena. The blonde duelist was seen stepping through the entrance with a cheesy grin on his face. He waved out to one side and then to the other side.

"I love this! Dang, this is so great!"

With that said, Joey pointed to himself with both of his thumbs.

"They call me, JO-E-Y!"

The Tamers, the digimon and the duelists looking on from the upper sections of the stadium were just simply embarrassed by the foolish behavior displayed by Wheeler. If Seto Kaiba were here, he would be insulting whom he refers to as a 'dog'. Mai has a hand covered across her face as even she was embarrassed to looking at Joey.

"Ugh, there he goes again," Tea muttered.

"You go, Joey! You're the man!" Tristan yells out in encouragement towards his friend.

"Did you really mean that?" asked Dark Gabumon.

"No, but somebody needed to at least show the poor guy some support," Tristan sighed.

As Joey made his way towards the duel dome, he grabbed the microphone from Etemon. He pointed out towards the digimon crowds and started to speak out for everyone, including his friends to hear him out.

"**HEY! HEY! FINALLY, THE JOESTER HAS ARRIVED TO DUEL!"**

"Well, he's no stranger when it comes to introducing himself to a large audience!" Lillymon announced. "I suppose he does this at prep rallies on a daily basis!"

"Oh, Joey. Did you have to go and do that?" Yugi chuckled.

"No, he shouldn't have done that," Seto Kaiba's voice trailed off behind them.

The group turns around to find Seto Kaiba being accompanied by his younger brother, Mokuba. The former champion has a smug look on his face while gazing down at "The Mutt" as Seto would refer to him.

"Good, another duel is coming up, Seto. Look, Joey's up next to duel with that Kazu kid," Mokuba said.

"Heh. Let's see if the cocky Chihuahua can handle not embarrassing himself out there. In fact, I'm going to be pleased to see him moan and whine when he loses his duel."

"You know, Kaiba. Joey's been improving since Battle City," Yugi informed the elder Kaiba. "In fact, he's been preparing himself for this tournament."

"Just like any other duelist but I doubt he can lace my boots. Remember this, Yugi. If you and I end up dueling in some way or another, we'll blow this stadium through the roof. But it will be me that stands victorious. Don't forget that."

Yugi gives a nod to his duelist rival and turns back towards the ground level of the stadium arena. Suddenly, another loud, obnoxious voice was heard ringing out from across the entranceway.

"**Hey! You better keep your pants on, Joester! Cause you're in for a rude awakening when the Great Blackwarkazumon is here to knock you off your Duel Monsters throne!"**

"Ugh! No! Not him, too!" Rika snapped. "This is going to be a long duel if they keep running their mouths."

"Well, at least they'll do us a favor and duel in another section of the digital world," Renamon said.

"Thank the heavens for that," Felinismon replied.

"**I've got a few words to say to you before our meeting, Joester! What'ca going to do when the Great Blackwarkazumon runs wild on you? RARGH!"**

Kazu then dropped his microphone and attempted to rip his shirt off to no avail. Even Joey wanted to smack himself across the face after watching Kazu's crazy antics.

"He's even nuttier than I am!"

"Well, this ought to be one interesting duel considering that these two have the biggest mouths of any human I've seen," Lillymon said.

"**No way, missy! There's no way this little brat's nuttier than I am! I can prove to be even crazier!"**

"Then why don't you just prove it when you two duel?" Etemon suggested before taking back his microphone from the blonde-haired duelist.

"Heh, sorry about that. Anyways, let's go and duel our hardest, Kazu."

"I'm ready to duel if you're ready to lose, monkey."

"Call me a monkey, will you?" Joey growled. "I'm mopping the floor with you, kid!"

"I can already feel the tensions! This is the kind of competition I crave to see!" Lillymon announced. "Etemon. I see you've already prepared a dueling area for these two?"

"Uh huh! You got that right, Lillymon! All right, boys. Time to go inside this dome. I don't need to go explaining the rules since you two obviously know the game better than I do."

"Nah, just leave this to us duelists," Joey said.

As soon as Joey said that, Etemon opens the door to the duel dome and lets the two duelists to enter through. Kazu gazed upon the inside of the dome and gasped in astonishment. A smile crept over the boy's face before making eye contact with his duel opponent.

"Let the best loud mouth duelist win?"

"Yeah. May the best brash duelist win? Now don't think I plan on going easy on ya."

"Pfft, please! This is something I've been waiting for a long time. I get the privilege of establishing myself as a living legend and defeating one of the world's top duelists. I've conquered Digimon card dueling and Duel Monsters is next."

"_Wow, he's even more full of himself than I am. Well, sorry to break it to ya, Kazu, but I'm here to win."_

The doorway to the duel dome closed up and sealed the two duelists inside. They were then ready to be transported out of the arena and to another sector of the digital world. Raising his thumb up, Etemon gave the signal to the arena crew to raise the dome towards the top of the arena ceiling.

"Good luck, Joey!" Yugi calls out. "We're behind you, buddy!"

"Likewise to you, Kazu!" Takato cries out.

"Those two are sure going to have a load of fun," Inumon said. "Now, what about that battle royale? I'm already anxious to know who has to compete next."

"You think they'll be calling you?" asked Himura.

"There's no telling since they randomly select the order of the battle royales to take place."

"Well, I don't have to worry until all these first round matches are complete," Renamon said.

"Yeah, you sure showed Icedevimon that you weren't to be messed with," said Rika.

"Hey, you guys want to see some magical tricks I have up my sleeve?" Witchmon asked. "I think you guys might get a good kick out of it."

"Not now, Witchmon. Can you save those until maybe after these matches are over with?" Seadramon suggested.

"No! I don't wanna wait!" the witch whined. "I was trying to get everyone to smile and enjoy themselves, meanie!"

Witchmon stuck her tongue out at Seadramon and turned her head away.

"Look, can't you just wait until these matches are through?"

"La! La! I'm not listening to you!" Witchmon said while covering her ears.

"Ugh, not this again," sighed Inumon. "Wasn't it just a few minutes that Witchmon didn't want anyone else to argue and fight?"

"Yes, I do remember that," Renamon replied. "I'll bet she doesn't even remember what she said."

"I heard that, foxy," Witchmon said. "For that, I'm going to make you regret saying those words."

"If I may have your attention please!" Lillymon announced. "May our four combatants that I have previously announced to come down to the ring? Guilmon! Machinedramon! Demon! Yusuke Urameshi! You know who you four are! If you don't answer this final call, you four will be automatically disqualified!"

"Here that, buddy? I told you to get down there," Takato said to his partner.

"Sorry, but I was still greeting Witchmon. I'm going to do my best, Takato!"

"Good, we'll be rooting for ya, buddy."

"Shall I take these steps?" Guilmon pointed down to the steps leading across the audience stands.

"Sure, but don't go stepping on anyone's heads, ok?"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to say excuse me. Ready or not! Here I come!"

With that said, Guilmon sprinted off from his friends and made his way down towards the audience stands. Takato waved out to his digimon friend and calls out his name in encouragement.

"Well, here comes one of our first of four combatants! Coming out through his own entrance is the radical red dragon himself! Let's hear it for Guilmon!"

The digimon crowd erupted with a loud ovation as Guilmon came running through the crowd like he were a digimon's champion. He leaped out from the stands and waves out to the digimon chanting his name.

"GUILMON! GUILMON! GUILMON!"

"Say, didn't this fellow battle the D-Reaper and save our world from getting deleted altogether?" a Toucanmon asked a Digitamamon.

"I reckon so," replied the egg digimon. "Thanks to him, I can open up my restaurant business like I've always wanted. Thank you, Guilmon! You are my hero!"

"GUILMON! GUILMON!"

"Wow! Just listen to this thunderous ovation! There's no doubt this red cutie is going to be the odds one favorite in this match. According to our files, Guilmon is documented as one of the digital world's strongest rookies. His mega form is the legendary royale knight, Gallantmon. So, if he even has a chance to digivolve, we'll be seeing three megas and a human duking it out. But how can one mere human stand up to three giants at once? We'll soon find out."

"Well, that's one," Dark Gabumon said. "All we need are the other three. Hey, isn't one of them human? How in bloody hell is he going to win against three digimon at once. If I remember correctly, humans are at the bottom of the power level chain."

"Hey, don't start calling all of us weak. I remember seeing that guy who helped me and Guilmon with Aspmon," said Takato. "Rika, you remember that, right?"

"Uh huh. So, looks like you're wrong on your assumption, Dark Gabumon. I'll bet this Yusuke character is going to surprise us all."

"Plus, they're going up against Machinedramon and Demon. Those are two of the nastiest and meanest digimon I've ever laid my eyes upon," Inumon said. "That Yusuke guy and Guilmon have their work cut out for them."

"We'll see. This ought to be one interesting battle royale," Yugi said.

"Now, let's get on with the next three introductions! If Yusuke, Demon and Machinedramon don't come out, then I'm going to ask for their disqualification and declare Guilmon the win-"

Just before Lillymon had a chance to finish her sentence, a loud dragon roar echoed from out of the entrance. The digimon arena grew silent once they looked towards the tunnel entranceway to find a pair of glowing eyes shining through the darkness. The metallic dragon beast emerged out and marched across towards the ring. Guilmon stood at the center with his eyes looking up towards the giant and he had only two words to say.

"Oh crud..."

"Holy crap! Look at the size of that guy!" Tristan panicked. "Guilmon's an ant compared to him! You expect me to believe the little guy will even stand a chance!"

"Not Guilmon, but definitely Gallantmon," Takato said. "Besides, he didn't train under Anubimon just to chicken out now."

"Pharaohmon sure selected himself quite a monster," Witchmon said while setting her eyes on the machine monster.

"Well, I've seen everything," Tea gulped. "I haven't felt this nervous since witnessing the God monsters."

"No doubt about it," Mai said.

"_Feh. I don't know what they're talking about, but this monster is more lifelike than those God monsters from Battle City. Those were just illusions used to trick the mind, but this monster is real. At least in this digital world... I'm inclined to believe this world is even more real than my colleagues tend to believe. If I can somehow study this place more, than I can become more aware of it's development and how I can replicate my own digital monster. Perhaps one similar to this titan of a monster."_

"Seto, now this is what I call a monster," Mokuba said. "I mean look at the size of that guy!"

"Yes and I'm inclined to believe this and every creature in this arena are more real than our worldwide governments tend to believe. If anyone can prove the existence of the digital world, I shall be the one to prove them. I can see it now, Mokuba. We can create the first virtual amusement park with both duel monsters and digital monsters. It's a dream we both can be proud of."

"It's what we always wanted, Seto. But shouldn't we first examine this place before we start considering creating a virtual amusement park?"

"Of course. You can't construct a perfect project without experiments. After all of these first round matches are complete, we can use the rest of the day to explore the digital world."

"Sounds like a plan."

"_But not long before my name becomes revered in this world. Every digimon will know my name when I win this tournament."_

Machinedramon stepped forward inside the ring and lowered his head to look down on the crimson dragon. A low cackle was heard from the towering beast as if he were laughing at Guilmon.

"Um, hello there... I'm Guilmon..."

"**..."**

"Um, okay? No time to speak. Can you even speak?" Showing no fear, Guilmon's approached Machinedramon.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to get up close to one of the digital world's most feared monsters," Lillymon announced. "Anyway, let's get our next two combatants out here! Yusuke! Demon! Hurry up before you two are disqualified and these two advance to the next round!"

Standing out from across the other side of the stadium, the three Spirit Detectives and Botan were looking on while waiting for Yusuke to arrive through the entrance. Kuwabara pulled out a pair of binoculars to capture a closer view of the tournament floor.

"Anything yet, Kuwabara? Do you see, Yusuke?" Botan asked.

"No, he probably went to throw up since he didn't' want anyone to punch him in the stomach after he ate."

"Think of it this way. These monsters will do more than just punch him in the stomach," Kurama said.

"Well speaking of the fool. Here he comes now," stated Hiei.

Finally, stepping through the same entranceway Machinedramon used, Yusuke jumps out and throws off his blue jean jacket to reveal a white muscle shirt. The teen wiped his lips and made his way towards the ring. The digimon audience didn't know what to think about a human competing in a match full of digimon, but then again Kurama competed just fine. Yusuke's scenario differed from Kurama's since he'll be dealing with a soon to be digimon knight, a titanic machine beast and a revered demon lord. However, these obstacles were not going to intimidate the 'Great Urameshi' in any manner.

"I don't know what this guy is thinking, but he sure has his game face on," Lillymon announced. "We're looking at an underdog against three odds on favorites. Can this Yusuke guy pull it off!"

"Hmph, already doubting the guy? Well, that's going to come back to haunt them," Botan scoffed.

Suddenly, Kuwabara felt uneasy as he felt a strong dark presence emerging through the entranceway. Even Kurama and Hiei felt the dark aura emitting from this particular individual. There was only one who could emit a strong presence.

"Are you guys feeling that?" Kuwabara asked. "My head's already hurting just reading this guy's energy!"

"Yes and this one could be even the most powerful of the four combatants," Kurama replied.

"Even stronger than this machine monster?" asked Botan.

"I'm afraid so."

Botan shrieked as she hid behind Kurama and Hiei. Standing his ground, Kuwabara looks towards Yusuke and motions over towards the entranceway.

"Yeah, I can feel out that energy, Kuwabara," Yusuke said as he turned towards the entrance.

The lights in the arena went out as several cloaked figures emerged with torches. There were three of them holding out the torches while marching slowly across the entrance. Two of the cloaked figures stepped from the aisle and stood at the sidelines and the third one stood away on the other side. They raised the torches up simultaneously. The digimon audiences were in hushed silence. Finally, the dark one had emerged from out of the entrance in his evil glory. A large cloaked figure walked down. Underneath his hood was a pair of sinister, blue eyes. A pair of demonic horns pointed out through the hood. His outfit was dark red with a satanic symbol attached to his necklace.

"This audience is in complete awe at the ominous entrance of perhaps the most feared digimon besides Pharaohmon himself. Ladies and gents. Give it up for the revered demon lord and the head of the Demon Corps, Demon."

Demon stepped inside the ring and snapped his fingers to bring the lights back to the arena. Guilmon nearly jumped out of his skin after the lights came back on immediately. Yusuke didn't even flinch once and faced the demon lord. Machinedramon remained silent as ever in 'rest mode' until the bell signaled the match's official start.

"Shades of the WWE's old school Undertaker! Well, that's a entrance you'll never find with anyone else in the digital world but Demon. Believe me, I've seen this guy in action before he was sent to the Dark Area by Lord Anubimon," Lillymon announced. "At last! We have our four combatants! I think these four are simply ready to go and so am I for that matter! Etemon, how are our two duelists doing?"

"They're rearing and ready to go in Gekomon village! Floramon is there as we speak. We're set to go!"

"Good, now we can officially declare the start of this battle royale! Combatants! On my mark..."

With all eyes locked towards each other, the four competitors were rearing and ready to go. Yusuke set his eyes on Demon while Guilmon's body was prepared to digivolve. Machinedramon set Guilmon as his prime target.

"AND BEGIN!"

The digimon crowds erupted as the four competitors sprang forward at the center of the ring to rumble. Guilmon takes a high leap into the air before becoming engulfed in a stream of red light.

Takato was standing out in the crowd with his D-Ark held up for all to see. The crimson dragon was receiving all the power through his friend's device and gained enough to digivolve straight into his mega form.

"DIGIVOLVE, GUILMON!"

"Takato's wasting no time giving his red buddy the power boost he desperately needed before Machinedramon turned him to mush! He's getting ready to digivolve!"

"GUILMON MEGA SHINKA!"

After a few moments of digivolving through all of his evolutionary stages, a silver-armored knight with a red cape emerged ready to battle.

"GALLANTMON!"

Looking on from the arena's top floor, Omegamon witnessed Guilmon's evolution into his royale knight mega form. He immediately had a flashback of an encounter with a creature similar to him.

"Could it be him...? That name sounds to familiar," Omegamon wondered. "This one looks just like the same royal knight I came into contact with many moons ago."

"Talking to yourself again, Omegamon?" Agunimon snickered. "You don't want to miss out on this match!"

"You're right. Sorry about that."

Gallantmon fell back inside the ring and landed on top of Machinedramon. The machine beast unleashes a thunderous roar before thrashing about. The royal knight hung on tightly while being swung around like a rag doll.

"HIGH HO, SILVER AWAY!"

"Gallantmon's already riding on top of Machinedramon's head like a bull! Now what kind of strategy does Gallantmon plan to deploy against this giant? If I'm not mistaken, Machinedramon's _Giga Cannon_ is amongst the most destructive attacks! I just hope he doesn't plan on shooting towards the audience! Eek! What if I get hit!" Lillymon shrieked. "But as a loyal announcer, I must dedicate myself to provide you people the best color commentary in the digital world!"

While Gallantmon hung on tightly around Machinedramon's head, Demon took the liberty to lash out an assault on the spirit detective. Yusuke barely manages to dodge each blow from Demon. He ducks under a claw slash and slides to the other side of the ring.

"Interesting that a human such as yourself has the will to compete with a demon lord digimon of my caliber. I assure you that you won't be so lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it, pal. I'm wasting your ass and make you like the punk you are."

"I was going to let you leave this ring and forfeit, but alas. You live me no choice..."

Demon's right hand became engulfed by a flame aura, which Yusuke was able to pick up on. He pushed his hand forward to unleash a powerful flame wave directly for the spirit detective.

"**FLAME INFERNO!**"

"YIKES!"

Looking over to the other side of the ring, Yusuke leaped away to avoid the fire blast. The fire blast struck one of the hooded druids and accidentally set him on fire. The druid goes running out towards the entranceway.

"Missed me!" Yusuke taunted the demon lord. "Damn. For a demon lord, you have bad aim!"

"You dare mock the great Demon! You shall pay!"

"Bring it on!"

Demon hovers over the ring and quickly goes straight for Yusuke. The demon lord goes for yet another claw slash but Yusuke luckily managed to leap over the demon lord. He puts his hands together and positions his right hand into a 'gun shape'. He positions it directly for the demon lord.

"Yeah! Go for it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara cheered out for his school friend and rival.

"You've got him where you want him!" Botan laughed ecstatically.

"He had better hurry up and shoot the damn thing," Hiei sighed.

"Yes before Demon has a chance to retaliate," Kurama said.

"By the way, they call me the 'Great Urameshi where I live, Demon. Say hello to my... **REI-GUN!**"

Before Demon had a chance to blink, a large blue spirit blast came shooting through the teen's finger. The blast caught Demon head on and sent him plummeting outside the ring. There was a moderate explosion as the digimon audiences were in awe. Then, they began cheering for the human they thought wouldn't stand a chance.

"Oh my! What a shot from Yusuke Urameshi! Whatever that was managed to put Demon down, but for good? Who knows!" Lillymon exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone put down Demon this effectively as we've seen from this human. Where does he get his powers!"

Even the Tamers and duelists were shocked at the turn of events. Inumon and Himura were astonished at how easy Yusuke put down Demon with one enormous blast.

"That was unbelievable!" Himura exclaimed. "Inumon. What do you think?"

"I... I don't know what to believe! I think he may have just won this," the dark canine choked out. "But he put down Demon of all digimon!"

"Cool! Now we have less demon lords to hurry about. The digital world is all safe at last!" Witchmon cheered.

"I wouldn't be too sure. Demon is a demon lord for goodness sakes," Dark Gabumon said. "He wouldn't have been put down this easily."

"I don't know about that, Dark Gabumon," said Kenta. "That reminded me so much of Goku's **Kamehameha** blast. Maybe even greater."

"Nah, it couldn't be possible. Could it?" Guardromon wondered. "Oh, heavens. I wonder how Kazu and Joey are doing."

"Why don't you take a look towards the screen? They've finally managed to get a reception already," Rika said.

"Finally! Now I get to see how Kazu is going in the duel. Ah, good! It's only beginning!"

With a good portion of the crowd watching the battle royale commencing, the others motioned their attention towards the big screen. The duel between Kazu and Joey was beginning.

-

-

**Digital World Section 43-2A. Gekomon Village**

The two duelists found themselves at the exact village where Yugi and Bakura dueled beforehand. The cocky duelists wasted no time and prepared for their duel. Floramon stood by on a chair provided for her by the local Gekomon.

"Now, this is what I call a royal treatment. I'm calling live once again from the Gekomon Village. Geez, you guys should be considered lucky to get two duels."

"We're honored, because that Kazu boy is who we're rooting for!"

"KAZU! KAZU!" the Gekomon village chanted all together.

"Ah, my adoring fans."

"Bah! Those green guys are going to be chanting my name when I kick your butt, kid!"

"Why don't you prove it then!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

"At last, our fifth duel of the Shadow Tournament is set to begin!

**Life points**

_**Kazu: 8000**_

_**Joey: 8000**_

The duel was immediately set and Kazu was the first to draw six cards.

"If you don't mind, Joey! I think I should go first!"

"Sure, go ahead. Like that's going to make a difference."

"Watch and learn, Joey! On my first move, I'll summon Mechanicalchaser! I've put him in attack mode!"

The first monster placed forth before Kazu was Mechanicalchaser. It was a winged, golden ball with a lot more gadgets than a Swiss Army Knife itself.

**Mechanicalchaser**

**1850/800/4 stars**

"Next, I'll place one card facedown to end my turn. What do you think of my monster? Since Guardromon is a machine type, I decided to base my entire deck on machines. What do you think of that, pal!"

"So, what? I've already beaten another guy with a machine-based deck. Ever heard of Bandit Keith?"

"Yeah, he's the American duelist champion who disappeared sometime ago. So, what? I'm going to show you that I can put together a better deck than he ever dreamed of! Now, I do believe it's your turn!"

"Thanks for the reminder."

Joey draws out six cards from his deck and examines his hand. He pulls out a card and summons his own monster to the field.

"Now! Come forth my Goblin Attack Force!"

A troop of miniature goblins surrounded Joey as if they were his tiny bodyguards.

**Goblin Attack Force**

**2300/0/4 stars**

"Boo-yah! You've just triggered my trap card! Now to reveal my facedown card! DNA Surgery! With this card, I can select one type of monster. As long as this card remains on the field, all monsters are treated as that type! That means all the monsters turn into machines-types. Since your monsters aren't machine-types, they take the appearance of machines!"

As soon as he said that, Joey looked down at his goblins and gasped as he witnessed his goblins transforming into tiny robots.

"Yikes! Somehow, I knew this one was coming. You forget that my turn isn't over, chump. Goblin Attack Force! Attack his Mechanicalchaser!"

The tiny robotic goblins charged across and attacked Kazu's Mechanicalchaser effortlessly. Kazu gasps as he witnessed his monster being destroyed and watched his life points decrease by 450 points.

**Joey**

**Life points: 7550**

"Since my Goblins attacked, they will be changed to a defense position. That's my Goblins' special effect. This will occur as soon as my turn is over. There, I said it. I end my turn."

"Lucky shot, Joey! All right, my turn. Now, I'll summon forth the Guardian of the Throne Room in attack mode!"

Standing before Kazu was a small robot, which has the ability to shoot homing missiles from its back.

**Guardian of the Throne Room**

**1650/1600/4 stars**

"Ok, so what's that little guy going to do?"

"Size doesn't matter. Hasn't anybody taught you that already, Joey? Now, my Guardian! Attack his Goblins!"

Launching missiles from its back, the Guardian of the Throne Room destroys Joey's Goblin horde effortlessly. Fortunately for Joey, they were in defense mode and he therefore doesn't lose any life points.

"Consider yourself lucky, punk! Next time, I'm going to take a chunk out of those life points! I end my turn just to let you know."

"Geez, you really need to watch that mouth, kid." Joey drew a card and added it to his hand. "Now, I'll summon this bad boy to the field! Come forth my Axe Raider!"

Joey gives off a cheesy grin once a Viking warrior wielding an axe stood next him like his own bodyguard. The warrior immediately turns into a metallic Viking warrior due to Kazu's DNA Surgery.

**Axe Raider**

**1700/1150/4 stars**

"Well, ok. He isn't exactly my type in this machine form, but what the heck. Told you this was my bad boy. Check out my Axe Raider, Kazu!"

"Axe Raider, huh? Pfft. I've seen cooler warriors than that."

"Oh, you'll regret that! Awright, my Axe Raider! Attack his Guardian of the Throne Room!"

Following Joey's command, the metallic Axe Raider charged across the field and slashed through Kazu's Guardian. Once it was destroyed from Kazu's side, he watched as 50 points were deducted.

"Eh, not a big deal. I lose fifty points."

**Kazu**

**Life points: 7500**

"Ok, that wasn't enough to shut your mouth, but at least I'm gaining the upper hand. That ends my turn by the way."

"I'll draw a card to my hand, set this card facedown in defense mode and end my turn."

"Huh? That's all you can offer to the table? Come one! I thought you knew how to play the game! Oh well. Not going to be my problem when you lose. Now, I'll summon my Yashinoki in attack mode!"

Joey summons forth the Yashinoki, a monstrous palm tree. As it was summoned, the monster was instantly turned into a machine type.

**Yashinoki**

**800/600/2 stars**

"Now attack his facedown card, Yashinoki!"

The monstrous plant launched itself forward and attacked the facedown card. It was revealed to be a high performance jet identified as Gradius.

**Gradius**

**1200/800/4 star**

Since Gradius's defense power was the same as Yashinoki's attack power, the jet was able to parry the robotic palm tree's attack.

"Well, lucky us," Kazu snidely remarked.

"My turn isn't over, punk! Axe Raider! Attack his Gradius!"

Following out his command, the Axe Raider ran across and slashed down through the Gradius. Since Kazu's monster was in defense, he did not suffer the loss of any life points.

"Well, look at that! I don't lose any life points. Nyah!"

"Feh. I swear I'm going to shut that big mouth of yours. Anyway, I'll end my turn there."

"Good. Now, I'll add a card to my hand and look what I have here! Another Mechanicalchaser!"

Kazu summons yet another Mechanicalchaser on the field and sends him out directly to attack Joey's Yashinoki. As the monster carried on with it's attack, Joey watched in surprise as he lost 1050 points. Now, Kazu was ahead of Joey as far as life points were concerned.

**Joey**

**Life points: 6950**

"Surprised ya, didn't I? You hear them? Those Gekomon are my beloved fans! What do you have? Your lame ass monsters!"

"Ok, that's enough out of ya."

"Well, that ends my turn. Make your next pathetic move!"

"I'd be glad to! Now, I'll just add this card to my hand. Heh, well, I hope you're ready for some pain, Kazu! Cause I summon Zombyra the Dark in attack mode!"

Summoned to the field beside Joey was a warrior wearing silver armor and a long, red cape. His monster turns into a machine type since Kazu's DNA Surgery was still on the field.

**Zombyra the Dark**

**Life points: 2100/500/4 stars**

"Next, I'll switch my Axe Raider to a face-up defense position."

The Axe Raider switched out from his previous attack stance and swifts to a defense position.

"Now, Zombyra! Attack his second Mechanicalchaser! Take out him out Kazu's field!"

The silver armored warrior sprints across to Kazu's field and hacks down the Mechanicalchaser. As a result of this attack, Kazu lost 250 of his life points. He didn't exactly lose that many points but he wasn't about to let Joey's attack go unpunished.

**Joey**

**Life points: 7250**

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. I lose 250 points. Big whoop. What else do you have to offer, pal?"

"Hey! I'm not finished just yet, punk! Anyway, as I was saying, this monster has an effect along with it. Since Zombyra attacked and destroyed your monster, I have to decrease it's attack points by 200."

"Oh yeah. That's too bad. I can't believe you used such a monster. It's only going to lead to your undoing!"

"Yeah, laugh it up. You'll get what's coming to ya. Luck is my middle name."

"We'll just see who's lucky when one of us advances to become the grand dueling champion! This is where I shine, baby! I'm the king!"

"Whatever. I'll place this card facedown and end my turn. Go ahead, Kazu. Do your worst."

"Cool with me. Now, I'll add a card to my hand and... VOILA! I just drew myself a good card already! I activate my Pot of Greed!"

Displaying a card with a green vase with an evil grinning face imprinted on it, Kazu grins just as deviously and draws out two cards.

"With Pot of Greed, I draw out two cards. For my next move, I'll put one of these two cards into good use! I call forth my Overdrive in attack mode!"

**Overdrive**

**1600/1500/4 stars**

The next monster summoned onto the side of Kazu's field was Overdrive, an armored ATV with a heavy duty machine gun.

"Pretty cool machine if I do say so myself! Next, I'll equip my Overdrive with my other card. It's known as _7 Completed_. Using this card increases the attack of my Overdrive by 700."

"_Kazu's not doing bad, but he still has quite a bit to learn. Ol' Joey Wheeler knows how a kid like him operates. He's no different from me."_

"Say buh-bye to your Zombyra! Overdrive! Destroy his precious Zombyra!"

With that said, Overdrives shoots out a heavy artillery blast directly for Joey's Zombyra. The warrior was struck all over it's body with numerous shots before becoming deleted from the field. Joey now was forced to watch 400 of his life points being deducted from the loss of his Zombyra.

**Joey**

**Life points: 6550**

"Eh, no big deal. You're already ahead of me, but don't let it go straight to your head, kid."

"What? No big deal! I'm already ahead of you! You should get worried about me! Well, don't come crying to me when I kick your butt and advanced to the next round."

"Like that'll ever happen! This duel isn't over as you can tell."

"I know, but I guarantee your demise will come. It's only a matter of time before you bow before me and declare me King Kazu! 'King Kazu'... It has a nice ring to it."

"I think that name sucks. You need someone to come up with some better ideas than that."

"Let's see you come up with something better!"

"Fine! Let's see here... Um... Hmmm..."

"Well? I'm waiting."

"Just call me the Joester, kid. I don't need to associate myself with royalty. You're living in a dream world, Kazu. Face it. You're in a whole different ballgame. This isn't digimon card dueling. You'll soon learn eventually that there will be better duelists that'll mop the floor with you."

"Name that somebody."

"Besides me of course, there's my buddy Yug."

"True, but I'll improve. Just you wait and see. I'll master duel monsters and become a worldwide icon. It's only a matter of time. Now, what do you say we continue this duel!"

"Yeah! Let's! I'm so going to whoop you and advance to the next round!"

"You'll have to go through me to get there, chumley!"

"Wow, such heated exchanges by two brash and prideful duelists. However, we know only one will eventually come out the winner. The question is, who? Will it be Joey Wheeler? Or will it be Kazu? Only one way to find out! As this duel continues, I'm sure my colleague Lillymon is having a blast down there at Phoenix Stadium! Back to you, Lillymon! How's everything going down at the battle royale match?"

-

-

**Phoenix Arena**

"Well, Floramon. All I can say is that these four competitors are putting on quite the show! These fans are already getting behind Gallantmon and this Yusuke fellow! Despite the fan approval, Machinedramon and Demon are already gaining an upper hand over their opposition. I mean... These fans are so loud that I can't even hear myself speak or even think! It's simply electrifying!"

Back at the Phoenix Arena, the battle royale itself was still heating up. Gallantmon was already off of Machinedramon's head and prepared for a head-on attack. However, Machinedramon had other ideas in mind as he blew out fire through his mouth.

"**DRAGON FIRE!**"

Immediately drawing out his hazard shield, Gallantmon protected himself from the flames. The audiences were watching an age old medieval battle between the legendary knight and the evil dragon. Gallantmon leaps into the air and slams his shield against Machinedramon's head. The beast staggered backwards from the force of the blow.

"Had enough, Machinedramon!"

"**Wrong, insect! I'm just beginning! Lord Pharaohmon has promised to reward me if I can eliminate you from this tournament. I, Machinedramon, will not allow any of you Tamers to advance without my say so!**"

"You and what army!"

"**Me and this army, fool.**"

As soon as he said that, Machinedramon throws out a claw slash and pushes Gallantmon back with a tremendous wind force. The knight attempted to shield himself from the mighty force of Machinedramon's claw swing. It was too much even for the knight to withstand and he was immediately thrown back out of the ring.

"No! Get up, Gallantmon!" Takato calls out from the audience.

"Machinedramon sends Gallantmon right out of the ring! Ouch, that's got to hurt! Make sure to watch your step when falling out of the ring."

Slowly moving out of the ring, Machinedramon stalks towards the fallen knight and picks him up by his waist. The dragon beast held a firm grip on Machinedramon and squeezed him tightly.

"**Prepare for termination, Gallantmon. I shall be rid of you and collect my bounty from Pharaohmon.**"

"GALLANTMON!" the goggle head cried out.

"**Cry all you want Tamer, but it's the end of the line for your friend here. So, Gallantmon. How about we depart ways?**"

Meanwhile, back across the other side of the ring, Yusuke was standing outside the ring waiting while Etemon was already down to eight on the count. There hasn't been any word from Demon after Yusuke fired his Rei-gun.

"Well, gee, guess the poor guy's dead. I did go a little overboard on my Rei-gun. Genkai sure did train me like hell before I got here."

Suddenly, the pile of debris that buried Demon erupted and shoots across the arena floor. Etemon was pushed back from the force and sent sliding across the ring. Yusuke turns towards the outside to find Demon levitating out with a dark purple aura surrounding his cloaked form.

"Well you can't count out the demon lord just yet!" Lillymon announced. "He survived that devastating attack delivered from Yusuke Urameshi! Is there anything else in the human's arsenal?"

"Oh, drats! He had him!" Botan scoffed.

"There was no way it would have been that easy," said Hiei. "Yusuke will need more than just the Rei-gun to defeat this opponent."

"I'm inclined to agree," responded Kurama. "This digimon is on a higher power stance much like Brimstone. Yusuke just may need twice the spirit power to defeat him."

"But then he wouldn't have enough spirit energy to refuel his tank for tomorrow. If he wins this match, that is," Botan said.

"Urameshi! Don't fool around with this guy! Use your **Shotgun** and be done with him already!"

Demon had heard everything from what the spirit detectives were rambling about. He turned his attention towards Yusuke and chuckled deeply.

"Interesting, so you rely on power harnessed through your own spirit energy? You sure are no ordinary human. I'm delighted to know that there are humans who possess such incredible power."

"Don't go all high and mighty on me, pal. I still have a few shots left that will turn you to paste on a wall!"

"That's if you have a chance. I won't let you use your spirit energy that easily. I, Demon, shall finish you and declare victory for Pharaohmon!"

As he announced his declaration for possible victory, Demon flies forward and throws out a claw slash. Yusuke managed to maneuver to the side and was barely nicked by Demon's claws altogether. Yusuke saw an opening and prepared for yet another shot of his **Rei-gun**.

"Time for a second shot!"

"I think not!"

Demon shot out a hand forward and pushed Yusuke back out of the ring. The force was enough to send Yusuke sailing out and landing onto the ground. The spirit detective struggled to get up on his feet and coughed out a mouth full of blood.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Meanwhile, there was another individual who was seemingly impressed by Yusuke's showing. Anubimon was looking down from his skybox with an astonished glare.

"_Interesting. I really didn't think it was possible but there are humans on the Meta level,"_ Anubimon thought. _"He managed to put down the demon lord, Demon, himself with one blast of his attack, but not for long. If he can at least fire a blast more powerful than the last one, Demon will surely be defeated."_

"Yusuke's been hurled outside the ring by Demon and he's already showing internal injuries. Blood sure doesn't taste good that's for sure," Lillymon announced. "Gallantmon is in a tight predicament! Machinedramon has him tightly gripped. Hopefully he doesn't pop his head like a champagne cork."

"**Oh, I plan to do more than pop his head like a champagne cork. I have other twisted plans for this one,**" Machinedramon chuckled.

"...I won't be beaten that easily, Machinedramon. I can assure you that... Takato. We won't give up!"

Takato gives a nod through the crowd and grips his D-Ark tightly. The boy was determined to stand with his partner no matter how great the challenge presents. On the other hand, Machinedramon was determined to eliminate Gallantmon and take him out of the tournament.

The spirit detectives, Tamers, and the Duelists weren't the only ones watching the battle royale. Standing away from another section of the arena was Omegamon, Agunimon, Fairymon, Blitzmon and Wolfmon.

"That human is quite impressive," said Omegamon. "It's a good thing he not on Pharaohmon's side."

"I'll say. He put down Demon with that spirit blast. Wish I could use something like that," Agunimon replied. "So, what are his chances now?"

"I'd say slim," Blitzmon stated. "I mean Demon sure sent him flying out of the ring easily!"

"But it's not over," said Fairymon. "Demon will make a mistake and let his guard down. Then, he'll get what's coming to him."

"Let's not forget that Gallantmon," Agunimon said. "Takato sure hasn't lost any hope. Heck, I'd do the same if I were in his shoes. C'mon, Gallantmon! You can break out of his grip! Go Gallantmon!"

"Go Gallantmon!" the warriors shouted in unified support.

"_Gallantmon. Why is it I can't seem to remember you? I ran across another digimon, which looked like Gallantmon. Yet his armor was not red but rather purple. His heart was filled with malice but this one fights for the name of justice. If only I can have a word with you."_

"Omegamon. Any idea how long my brother will be out?" Wolfmon asked.

"Not sure. I'd say perhaps a whole day."

"Damn. I'll never forgive Piedmon for what he has done."

"You'll get your chance, Kouji. Trust me. Piedmon will not escape without paying for his crimes. I can promise you that."

With a nod, Wolfmon turns his attention back to the battle royale. His blood boiled every time he saw both Machinedramon and Demon toying with their opponents.

"Calm your anger, Kouji," Agunimon said. "You will have your chance to get your hands on Piedmon. If not you, then I will. But I guarantee that clown bastard isn't walking out of here in perfect condition. He'll be leaving in a body cast."

Just the sheer thought of Piedmon wrapped in a full body cast put a smile on Wolfmon's face.

"Geez, it's been long time since Mercuremon and the others left," Fairymon said. "Hopefully, they help those Sailor girls and find what they are looking for. I can't help but feel bad for that Rei girl."

"Didn't you two meet before?" Blitzmon asked. "I had a run-in with one of them. The Sailor who uses thunder."

"And Tomoki fought alongside Sailor Venus against Aspmon," Wolfmon said. "Agunimon and Sailor Mars sure made quite the team."

"Yeah, fire and fire sure works well together," said Agunimon. "Hopefully, those girls can regain their powers. Goddramon knows if Pharaohmon's sent forces to finish them."

What Agunimon does not realize is what he said was definitely true. Pharaohmon has sent the Scorpionite army to stop the Sailor Senshi and the remaining legendary warriors from finding the sword belonging to the Digital Priestess. Once the sword is found, Cammy would regain her powers and memory as the Digital Priestess. Not only that but Rei, Makoto and Minako would have their powers restored to them. Speaking of the Sailor Senshi, their journey to find the sword was still underway...

-

-

**Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range**

Crossing their way through the treacherous mountain valley of the Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range, the Sailor Senshi and the remaining three legendary warriors crossed over cautiously. Mercuremon looked about his surroundings just in case a digimon comes out of hiding to attack.

Sailor Pluto raised her staff while viewing the entire mountain region with her eyes closed. There weren't any strong monster signals from within the mountain range, with the exception of a small minor digimon. Those weren't going to be too much a threat to them.

"Geez, did we really have to cross a mountain range? I'm scared of heights!" Grottomon snorted.

"Suck it up. We're going to crossing through whether you like it or not," Arbormon said. "Besides, neither one of us can fly. Not even in our beast forms."

"How far are we to the other side, Pluto?" Makoto asked as she grabbed Minako from falling over.

"EEK! I almost fell there! Thanks a lot, Makoto. You're a lifesaver!"

"Just make sure to watch your step," she managed to stifle a laugh.

"Hey, have you found anything through that handheld computer, Mercury?" Arbormon asked.

"Not yet, but I'll let you know if I track anything. These mountains are quite the sight."

"That entrance sign said that these are called the **Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range**. Yet I'm not seeing any Phoenixmon here," Grottomon said.

"How observant of thee," sighed Mercuremon.

"Hey, it's better we don't run into any monsters on our way to the other side. We still have yet to find this Labramon the tree spoke of," Rei said.

"I know. Too bad none of us can fly through these mountains," Cammy said. "Wish we had a flying digimon of some sorts."

"Pluto. Look right up ahead!" Sailor Saturn pointed out towards the open.

As Saturn pointed out towards the far off distance, the crew looked up to find a massive mountain ridge with an odd-shaped structure attached to it. The digimon gasped in awe at the structure. They slowly stepped across the ledge and got a closer glimpse of what they were gazing upon. It was serpent-like in shape and appearance with a streak of white fur streaked across its back. Embedded on its forehead looked like a haunting Japanese Noh mask with striped makeup across it's cheeks.

"Whoa! I never thought we'd see something like this!" Cammy said.

"What could have done this?" wondered Minako.

"Um, looks like a dragon of some sorts," said Arbormon. "A Japanese dragon with a sword stabbed through its chest."

Mercuremon stepped forward and examined the 'dead' dragon with careful eye. Fortunately, there seemed to be no life signs on the beast. He gave an approving nod and faced the group.

"Nothing to worry here. Thou dragon met its fate and should not awaken again."

"That's good. I was going to panic but since you brought that up, I'm relieved," Minako let a sigh of relief.

"Let's get going everyone. We should arrive on the other side shortly," Pluto announced.

"Good. I was beginning to think how long it would take for me to not look down," Rei said. "Cammy? Are you doing all right?"

"Just fine. Don't worry about me, big sister."

As the group pushed onward past the 'sealed' dragon, they were being watched unbeknownst to them. Even Rei's strong spiritual reading was useless to pick up on these enemy kis since they have developed the ability to cloak their presence. General Scorpionus looked down from the top of a mountain ridge with two accomplices by his side.

"Just take a look at those clueless fools," General Scorpionus chuckled. "They don't realize that simply removing that blade will awaken the beast?"

"Sorry if this maybe a useless question, but how did this beast become sealed to the mountain ledge?" a Scorpionite soldier asked.

"I heard rumors of Omegamon sealing this beast and another in the human world," explained General Scorpionus. "This one was sealed years ago in a fierce battle."

"What's the name of this particular monster, general?" another subordinate asked.

"Ryuukoutsuseimon..."

With that said, General Scorpionus stood up from his kneeled position and spits out an acidic spit across the sword that binds the sealed monster. Slowly but surely the sword was dissolving from the scorpion's saliva.

"General. Is it wise we awaken this monster?"

"Of course. If we hope to prevent the Digital Priestess from capturing the sword, we must stop these fools from crossing past this mountain valley. Ryuukoutsuseimon will destroy them with little effort since his body plating is amongst the strongest in the digital world!"

"You're brilliant, sir. But if they do manage to get past this monster?"

"Don't worry. Our other fleets are waiting in the wings beyond the mountain valley. Those fools are going to be ambushed and crushed under our might. Now be silent and allow our good friend, Ryuukoutsuseimon, to do our bidding!"

As the three Scorpion digimon phased out from sight, the awakened dragon unleashes a loud roar that echoed across the mountain valley. The mask on its forehead opened its' eyes to reveal them. They were blood-red and a frightening sight. Ryuukoutsuseimon sniffed the air to notice the scent from the Sailor Senshi and the legendary warrior trio.

"**HUMANS! HERE! I MUST FEED!**"

-

-

**On the other side of the mountain valley**

The group was closer to walking down the mountain ledge on the other side. Beyond the mountainous region, there was a desolate landscape. There were yet no signs of a fertile landscape with a river crossing it like Cherrymon had spoken of.

Just then, Arbormon and the warriors were the first to sense out the presence of the dragon beast. The Sailor Senshi wondered what had caught their undivided attention. Sailor Mercury stepped over to Arbormon and gasped.

"What was that just now?"

"It's a big one. Is your computer managing to get a big signal?"

"As a matter of fact, I am and the signal is growing. It's just a few kilometers away! Everyone! Brace yourselves!"

"Great! What now? Is Pharaohmon that desperate to take us out!" Minako exclaimed. "Scrabmon were enough, but there are even bigger monsters!"

"Don't worry, Minako. Saturn, Mercury and Pluto will be here to aid the warriors," Artemis reassured the soldier of love.

As the roars approached closer, the Sailor warriors and their allies were ready to face their next challenge. Nothing was going to prevent them from capturing the priestess' sword, which had sealed Pharaohmon during the digital world's early days.

"This one's going to be a big one!" Arbormon exclaimed.

"Yes, but we shall not be thrown off from our mission. Sailor Soldiers stand together as one!" Pluto ordered.

"Here it comes!" Rei cries out.

Finally busting through the mountain ledge, Ryuukoutsuseimon appears before the warriors with an intimidating presence. He looked down upon his prey and growled deeply to himself. Minako panicked and held Artemis tightly before the cat started to gag.

"ACK! YOU'RE CHOKING ME!"

"What in name is this monster!" asked Sailor Saturn. "Wait, it's the same one we just passed through."

"You said this thing was sealed and couldn't be awakened?" Makoto said to Mercuremon.

"Someone else must be here with us to have awakened this monstrosity."

"Great, so we were watched this whole time?" Rei growled. "I couldn't even pick up on their dark ki. It's their ability to cloak their presence."

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm ready to take this guy down!" Grottomon snarled. "We didn't come all this way for nothing."

"Your damned right. I'm going to knock this punk out so good that he's going to remember my name!" Arbormon said while smashing his fists together. "Hey! Mind your own business, fire breath! We're taking the path out!"

"**Hmph, little man! Don't make such futile threats towards me the great Ryuukoutsuseimon !**"

"Ryuukoutsuseimon ?" Cammy whispered.

**(Ryuukoutsuseimon . Mega-level. Ancient Demon Dragon. Special Attacks: Sonicwave Blast and Hoguera de Demonio.)**

"I don't care if his name is Ryuublastoisemon! I'm taking his ass out right here and now!" Arbormon cried out. "It's just you and me, dragon! Now get down here and fight!"

"**I don't have the time to play around with your fools. You have awakened me from my slumber and I shall make you pay!**"

"But we didn't wake him up," Makoto said.

"Who cares? He's in our way and we must defeat him," Sailor Pluto said while twirling her staff.

"I'm right with you, Pluto," Saturn stated as she held her silent glaive.

"I'll reflect anything thy shoots at me," Mercuremon threatened.

"**Pitiful. All I get are three arrogant digimon who don't know their place and seven humans? I'm disappointed Omegamon isn't here to stop me again!**"

"So, it was Omegamon who sealed you! Ha, you got your butt kicked by one of the best!" Arbormon cackled. "Not so tough when someone has to keep you in check!"

"Um, I don't think that was necessary," Rei muttered.

"Yeah, your mouth is only going to get you into deeper trouble," Grottomon stated.

"**BE SILENT!**"

The dragon beast slams its long, powerful tail across a mountain ledge and smashes it with extreme force. Arbormon turns to find a pile of heavy rocks falling down to smash Sailor Mercury. He dashes across and pushes Mercury away. He catches the falling stones and holds them up with the strength through his body.

"Arbormon!" Mercury cries out.

"Don't worry about me! I can take this heavy load! You go and help the others!"

"You heard him, Mercury. We'll need your assistance," Pluto suggested.

"Ok, then. Thank you very much, Arbormon."

As Sailor Mercury moved past Arbormon, the warrior of wood chuckled to himself. He threw the heavy stones across the mountain valley and rubbed his shoulders.

"Have to admit, just hearing her say 'thank you' makes me happy," Arbormon said. "Better go and help my comrades!"

The first to attack the dragon beast was Grottomon and Sailor Saturn. The warrior of wood pulls out a massive double-wedge hammer and slams it against Ryuukoutsuseimon's tough hide. Meanwhile, Saturn raised her silence glaive and attempts to slash across at the beast. Ryuukoutsuseimon unleashes a powerful fire blast through his mouth directly for the duo.

"**SONICWAVE BLAST!**"

The blast hit both warriors head on, but it was Grottomon who had taken the most damage. Saturn managed to move away but not long before her arm got caught in the blast. She fell back with her left arm severely wounded and bleeding with burnt cuts.

"Saturn!" the girls cried out.

"Argh! Damn, if only we had our powers back!" Minako growled. "We'd defeat this guy easily together."

"Yes, but you three don't and have to rely on the others to combat the monsters," Artemis reminded Minako.

"Yes, but even I don't like standing out on the sidelines," Rei replied. "Cammy. Make sure to stay close to me."

"I will big sister."

Back at the battle, Sailor Mercury runs across and unleashes creates a musical harp made out of water.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

By playing a tune with her water harp, she sends a mighty water-based attack on the dragon beast. The blast managed to knock his head back with a strong force. Ryuukoutsuseimon retaliates with another blast of his Sonicwave Blast.

"**Sonicwave Blast!**"

"Don't think so! Pummel Kick!"

Arbormon leaps out and swung his foot across to push distract the dragon. He jumps down and takes Mercury out from the battlefield.

"What are you doing, Arbormon?"

"Can't let you get hurt out there now, can I?"

"But, my friends..."

"It's okay. I've got a plan."

Sailor Pluto and Mercuremon were next to implement their attacks on the angry dragon. Mercuremon managed to absorb some portions of Ryuukoutsuseimon 's attack through his mirrors and reflected them right back to the dragon.

"Offset Reflector!"

Following up his next, Sailor Pluto held out her garnet rod staff and lets loose a mighty blast through her rod garnet orb.

"Dead Scream!"

Ryuukoutsuseimon turns to face the double attack and was struck face first. The beast roars out in anguish from the blasts' impact but returns the favor by blowing a fire blast.

"Hoguera de Demonia!"

Immediately responding to the fire attack, Pluto twirled her staff and spun it quickly like a fan to keep the fire attack by bay. Saturn sets up a barrier shield over herself, Pluto, Mercuremon and Grottomon.

"Silence Wall!"

"Now that was a close one. How long can you manage to maintain this barrier for?" Grottomon asked.

"As long as I see fit, besides my arm is hurt as it is. I should manage."

"You can heal your arm later, Saturn. For now, we must complete the task at hand," said Pluto.

"Thou should go for your beast form, Grottomon."

"Good idea. I'll wait as soon as the dragon stops."

"**Fools! Even that barrier will not save you for long! You will never leave here alive!**"

Cursing to herself, Makoto slams her fist into a rock crevice.

"Damn! If only there was something we can do! I hate not helping my friends without my powers!"

Arbormon sets Sailor Mercury down and prepares to head back into battle. However, Mercury stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Arbormon."

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Thank you. You saved me twice. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything until we finish this punk. I'm just doing what any guy would do for a lady in distress. Well, anyway. I better go back out and help my friends."

"Not without my help."

"You really want to risk it? I mean this guy is going to take more than just the two of us."

"Don't worry. By working together, we can overcome anything that stands in our way."

"Mercury! Why don't you transform into your Eternal form?" Rei suggested. "If you become Eternal Sailor Mercury, you should be able to even out the odds."

"Meanwhile, I can slide evolve into Petaldramon. That jackass won't know what will hit him!"

"Ok, then. If you guys think it will work, we'll do it. Rei, arigato."

With a nod of approval from her friend, Sailor Mercury takes off into battle with Arbormon by her side. Ryuukoutsuseimon turned his attention to the duo and prepared to fire away another devastating blast. He cocks his head back and releases another sonic-scream blast that tore through the ground. The two warriors prepared themselves for the decisive conflict with the angry demon dragon. There was no room for failure and they knew it. This was one of many obstacles that lie ahead for the team. The Scorpionite Armies were hidden within the desert region as a last line of defense to keep the Sailor Senshi and their allies from ever reaching the hidden temple containing the Digital Priestess' sword.

-

-

**Phoenix Arena**

With the duel between Joey Wheeler and Kazu already near it's end, the battle royale match was already taking a turn for the worst. Machinedramon finished toying around with Gallantmon and threw him back into the ring. The knight managed to get up slowly but still hurting from the machine's deadly blows.

"The duel has been pretty hot, but things aren't looking well for Gallantmon! This crowd's on their feet and already getting on Machinedramon like white on digi-rice! The chants for Gallantmon are deafening!"

Gallantmon breathed heavily as fatigue was setting in. He raised his sword and charged forward. The former Dark Master was ready to swipe him away with another claw slash. However, the royal knight had another idea in mind. He channels his energy through the sword and sends out a powerful blast directly for Machinedramon.

"Lighting Joust!"

Machinedramon roars out once the attack struck him head on. He managed to stop himself from falling out of the ring. He aimed his cannons directly towards Gallantmon.

"Oh no! Things aren't looking good for ol' Gallantmon!" Lillymon announced. "I could say the same for the human who calls himself the Great Urammeshi! Demon's all over him!"

Ignoring the announcer's remarks, Demon set his sights directly for the fallen Yusuke. The spirit detective jumps onto his feet and starts racing across around the ring. Demon follows his prey out and shoots out numerous Flame Infernos. Yusuke ran so fast that he was able to avoid the flame attacks.

"Now make it easy on yourself! Get burned just like the rest of my victims! Die like the pathetic human you are!"

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed out from the audience. "You better not die on us! Cause you did it before and I bet it sucked!"

"Well that's one way to show support for your friend," Botan muttered.

"No, he obviously has a plan," Hiei scoffed. "He might be acting like the idiotic fool right now but he obviously will attempt his **Shotgun**."

"Agreed. It's only a matter of time," said Kurama.

"Ok, so Urameshi knows what he's doing, right? Good. Here I was beginning to worry," Kuwabara sighed.

"_That is if he doesn't screw up on the first attempt. Otherwise, Demon will finish him," _Hiei thought.

"Just look at Urameshi run like a chicken with his head cut off!" Lillymon exclaimed. "I don't know what Yusuke is trying to prove, but he's obviously doing a good job annoying Demon!"

"Ha! Ha! Can't catch me now, you hooded freak!" Yusuke laughed.

"Hold still! I know you're still injured from the last attack I gave you! Don't even attempt to hide your hide! I can still smell the blood fresh from your mouth!"

"Oh wow. You're a smart one, huh? You obviously can't catch me! So I would stop running my mouth if I were you! Damn, I ought to tell myself that."

"I'VE GROWN TIRED OF THIS!"

Demon launches himself down towards Yusuke and attempts a head on Flame Inferno blast. However, Yusuke was able see the demon lord's incoming attack and moved away to the side.

"Geez, this guy sure can't take a joke."

"FLAME INFERNO!"

This time, Demon's attack blasted the ground around Yusuke and sent him flying back inside the ring. The spirit detective landed back first against the concrete and he managed to curse out in pain.

"Damn! That was smart!"

"Guess you're not that much of a brilliant human. Strong... but not very intelligent. Oh well. Either way, I'm going to end this once and for all."

As Demon placed a hand out directly towards Yusuke preparing for another dose of his Flame Inferno, a loud roaring set of blasts shot across. Demon turned to find the **Giga Cannon **blasts coming directly from Machinedramon. He had missed his shot for Gallantmon. They were now heading towards the ceiling of the arena. Demon threw out his Flame Inferno to disperse the attack from the machine mega.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU ARE AIMING!"

Before Demon turned his attention back to the ring, he noticed that his adversary had disappeared from sight. There was no trace of Yusuke to be found anywhere.

"Where did you go, coward!"

Suddenly, gaining a second wind, Gallantmon launched himself forward once again. Machinedramon attempted another blast from his double cannons.

"**GIGA CANNON!**"

Once Machinedramon launched his devastating attack, Gallantmon immediately pushed out his hazard shield. His shield started to emit a bright blow and prepared to unleash one of Gallantmon's most destructive attacks. Even Machinedramon's attack would be easily dispersed .

"SHIELD OF-"

"**WHAT'S THIS!**"

"THE JUST!"

Screaming out for his attack, Gallantmon sends out his destructive attack directly for Machinedramon. The former Dark Master watched in utter horror as his attack was easily cut through a hot knife in butter. The force sent Machinedramon flying out of the ring and crashing through a portion of a wall just below the seats of the audience.

"WOW! Just simply, incredible! Gallantmon used whatever strength he had left to send Machinedramon out of the ring! Well, looks like this one is obviously going straight to Gallantmon because I doubt even Machinedramon could take more."

"Way to go, Guilmon! Whoo! That's what I call a preverbal smackdown!" Takato whistled from the crowd. "Heh. Sorry, guys, but that's my buddy out there."

"Oi! It's the Tamer of this valiant knight! Let's give him a hand for producing perhaps the strongest digimon possibly created!" a Tentomon calls out.

"TAMER! TAMER! TAMER!"

"Well, it's certainly no surprise these two are becoming quite the popular commodity tonight," Lillymon said. "Etemon's already starting the count on Machinedramon!"

"As far as I'm concerned, Machinedramon is out of the ring and I'm going to start the official count out! One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

Demon turned towards where Machinedramon was buried. He realized the machine monster was no longer going to be able be any help in this battle royale. He may every well find himself stuck in a handicap with both Yusuke and Gallantmon.

"Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!"

"Well, that counts as elimination, folks! Machinedramon is out of this match! Gallantmon remains standing left with Yusuke and Demon. Could Demon be biting off more than he can chew!"

"Great! Just rid of Demon and you'll advance, buddy!" Takato chuckled. "Victory is ours!"

"Wow! He actually defeated that big guy! What a showing!" Tristan praised the royal knight's efforts.

"That was sure amazing, wasn't it?" Tea said to Rika.

"Sure. I've seen Gallantmon battle much tougher guys than Machinedramon. It wasn't a surprise."

"Well, that's one guy out. Joey and Kazu are putting up one good duel. Hopefully Gallantmon and that Yusuke guy can take out Demon."

"That leaves less of Pharaohmon's men to advance. More power to our side," Inumon replied.

"Wow, I never thought that red guy was this gosh darn good," Witchmon giggled. "Right, Seadramon?"

"Yeah. Cause he's the partner of the best Tamer to ever walk the digital world."

Meanwhile, just off towards the other side of the arena, the spirit detectives were delighted to know that Machinedramon was just eliminated. It was down to their Yusuke, the demon lord and the royal knight.

"This is your chance, Urameshi! Take that Demon guy out before he has a chance to recover!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"That Gallantmon guy ought to give him a hand for the time being. If they work together, Demon will no doubt fall to their might," Kurama stated.

"It'd be better if they did. It would be less work for Yusuke," replied Botan.

"Either way, Demon has nowhere to go," Hiei said. "Unless Yusuke starts acting like a cocky fool."

Back at the ring site, Yusuke was seen hiding around a ledge of the ring itself. He crouched down in position with his the fingers on his right hand becoming coated with spirit energy.

"Ok, I've got some spare shots left. Now, all I need is a good aim and I'll be through with this guy. Huh? Oh yeah. There's still that knight fellow."

Poking his head out from his hiding spot, he looks up to find Demon levitating over where he was kneeling. He panicked as Demon placed his hand out to fire a blast down at him.

"Found you, you pathetic human! You've given me enough trouble as it is! FLAME INF-"

"Lighting Joust!"

The demon lord turns around and was struck by the royal knight's blast. He roared out in pain while plummeting down back towards the ring. As he landed, a small crater was created as a result of his fall. Yusuke leaps out from his hiding spot and flips the fallen demon the 'bird'.

"How do you like that! Don't take your eyes off the opponent!"

Gallantmon takes notice of Yusuke and slowly walks over to confront him. The spirit detective jumps back to prepare to blast him with his **Rei-gun**.

"Whoa! Stand back, your highness! I was actually referring to that guy!"

"Don't worry. I'm not here to fight you. You in fact helped me defeat that snake monster back on earth."

"Snake...? Wait! You were that big red dino pal of that kid's! The kid with the goggles!"

"He's over there in the crowd audience."

Turning back towards the audience filled with digimon, the spirit detective spotted Takato waving out. Yusuke gasped in shock and turns back to give eye contact with the towering royal knight.

"I knew you were familiar! Wow, what a growth spurt!"

"There's no time for idle chit chat. We have to win this match and eliminate Demon. Any ideas?"

"I've got one!"

Rising up to his feet, Demon struggled to ignore the pain that spread over his body. The attack from Gallantmon's _Lighting Joust _and Yusuke's previous _Rei-gun_ were already taking their toll on the demon lord. He wasn't about to become humiliated at Pharaohmon's tournament.

"Those were lucky shots... You two will not eliminate me! I shall carry out Pharaohmon's wishes to represent him!"

"Yeah. Yeah. We've all ready heard that," Gallantmon grunted. "Ready to shut this guy, up?"

"You bet. I'd suggest you give me a boost. Fire off your best attack directly to my back. Then, you send me off and I'll lay this punk ass out with my **Shotgun**."

"Shotgun, huh? Sounds pretty strong. All right, I'm game. Hope you know what you're doing."

"If wouldn't be doing this, if I didn't..."

"That's enough chit-chat, worms! I'M ENDING THIS!"

Demon charges across the ring with his hands became coated with massive fireballs. He channeled his dark energy through these flames and directly prepared to blast both combatants. However, he wasn't aware of the secret plan, which both Yusuke and Gallantmon were about to about to launch forth.

With Gallantmon pointed out his shield across, Yusuke held his right fist firmly. He collected enough of his spirit energy to prepare a two-shot Shotgun. Calling out his ultimate attack, Gallantmon's shield sends out another strong blast.

"Shield of the Just!"

Yusuke braced himself as the royal knight's attack caught and pushed him across the ring. He readies his fist and goes flying out across Demon. The demon lord stops before Yusuke blasts Demon with a double shot attack.

"**SHOTGUN!**"

Both of Yusuke's double blasts struck Demon head on and pounded his body as if shotgun blows were punching him. However, that was the finishing touches of the elaborate attack. Yusuke moves aside and allows Gallantmon's own attack to strike Demon. The demon lord's head jerked back as he became engulfed in the enormous blast. Much like Machinedramon, Demon was sent hurtling across through a wall. Once the smoke cleared, the demon lord was laid out and buried underneath a pile of cinders. He should be lucky not to become deleted from two violent, strong attacks at once.

"WHOO! Score another for Team Spirit Detective!" Botan cheered. "Yay!"

"Way to nail it to him, Urameshi! That knight really played his part well!" Kuwabara praised their efforts.

"Yes! That's it! That's all we need!" Takato said ecstatically.

"Well, that was unexpected," Yugi said. "I didn't think they'd work together to defeat Demon."

"It's not over until they call for the count," Himura reminded them.

"As far as I'm concerned, Demon is through. He can't get up after that," replied Inumon.

"Don't be too sure," Dark Gabumon stated. "Guilmon and that Yusuke guy shouldn't get too overconfident."

"What do you think, Renamon? You think Demon is through?" Rika asked her partner.

"We'll see..."

Etemon steps over to where Demon was buried under cinders and tiptoed on his unconscious form. He prematurely hops back into the ring just in case the demon lord would suddenly rise back up from the 'dead'.

"Well, he seems to be out of it. I just had to make sure he didn't rise up from the dead or something to that extent."

"Just get to the counting, monkey boy!" Lillymon exclaimed.

"Right. Right. Since Demon is out of the ring, I'm starting the count! One! Two! Three! Four!"

Standing outside the entrance, Demon's soldiers were crying out in disbelief. Lady Devimon's body trembled as her voice became dry. Marine Devimon was crying out while Skull Satanmon couldn't even eat another cheeseburger for another minute once gazing upon the shocking events. Their master was downed by two powerful blasts. But it wasn't the fact that Gallantmon put him down, but a mere human teen possessing enough strength to send Demon crashing.

"No! This can't be happening! Not Lord Demon!" Marine Devimon cried. "Not him!"

"How could a human possess such power...! I mean he and that royal knight put down Demon!" gasped Lady Devimon.

"I can't even stomach eating another cheeseburger," Skull Satanmon sighed. "I was going to eat a basketful in honor of his victory. But alas... It never came to pass..."

"Six! Seven!"

Suddenly, the demon lord's hands started moving about through the rubble. Gallantmon and Yusuke were the first to notice this. Then, Demon rose up from the debris and kneeled with his eyes glazed over. He pointed a hand out directly for the duo.

"Ugh! No way! He's still ticking!" Takato gasped in shock.

"What's going to put this guy down!" Guardromon exclaimed. "Kazu! If only you were here watching this with me right about now!"

"Shoot! This sucks!" Inumon said. "I didn't think this guy still had it in him!"

"I told you so," muttered Dark Gabumon.

"But the count is still on. He needs to get back in the ring," Renamon reminded everyone. "But I doubt he has enough strength left anyways."

As Demon crawled over towards the ring, Etemon was already down to the last three counts. Yusuke stepped towards the edge and pointed his finger down at the demon lord.

"Stay out or I'll blow your head off."

"You... think you've won? Ha... Don't get so cocky. You and Gallantmon have yet to actually win the war. As you can see, I myself have not died. If you are unable to kill me, then what makes... you think you stand a chance in... hell in defeating Lord Pharaohmon? You two just sealed your own undoing..."

"Eight! Nine!"

With that said, Demon let out a deep gasp and fell into an unconscious state. Was what Demon said true? Would either Yusuke or Gallantmon have to eventually face Pharaohmon later in the tournament? Only time would tell, but Demon sure wasn't going to make it through to the next round.

"Ten! That ends the battle royale match! Demon has been counted out! With two competitors eliminated, these two standing before me will advance to the next round! Gallantmon and Yusuke win!"

The crowd erupted in a thunderous ovation for the duo. Gallantmon drops his weaponry to acknowledge the roaring digimon crowds.

"They love me. They actually love me," a proud Gallantmon snickered.

"Hey, that was some team work, pal," Yusuke said. "But, don't think we'll be trading pleasantry in the next round. We were supposed to wallop each other in this match but we knew that Demon shouldn't be allowed to advance."

"You can say that again. I'll be ready for you in the next round. That is if we end up facing each other."

"Good. See you then, your highness."

With that, Yusuke steps out of the ring to exit towards the entranceway. The royal knight continued to celebrate by 'hulking up' towards the crowd and flexing out.

"Yeah! Check these pythons out!"

Outside of the ring, Marine Devimon and Skull Satanmon hoisted their lord up. They placed his arms around them while carrying him out of the arena floor. Lady Devimon grabbed herself a tissue to vent out the sadness over her master's shocking defeat.

"In a stunning upset, Yusuke and Gallantmon have advanced to the next round! Who would have thought this Yusuke would lead to Demon's downfall! This will be the biggest topic of the tournament as far as I'm concerned. I'm going to need to interview this guy sometime. Exactly how did he gain such extraordinary powers? Could he actually be a digimon in human form! We'll never know until we ask the man himself! Just look at Gallantmon, he's giving these electrifying fans quite the show!"

"You da mon, Guilmon! Whoo!" Takato praised his partner.

"With the battle royale completed, we still have yet to proclaim the winner in the duel match! Looks like Joey and Kazu are just about done! But, let us take a look for ourselves through the giant screen! Floramon is covering the match from the Gekomon Village!"

"This is great! Guilmon and that Yusuke guy advance. Whew, here I thought Demon was going to sneak a victory," Kenta sighed in relief. "C'mon, Kazu! Now it's your turn to win one for the Tamer team!"

"I bet my last digi-money on you, Kazu! Don't let me down!" Guardromon exclaimed.

"He actually bet on a duel match?" Mai asked.

"Ugh, that would be something Tristan would do," sighed Tea.

"What? Me, bet? Nah. I'm not even at the legal age to gamble," Tristan said.

"Well, it's coming down to quite the duel. Kazu's been impressive considering he mastered the digimon game," Yugi said. "But Joey is not going to be derailed. He knows what he has to do in order to win."

"_Eventually, one of us will have to duel Lance sooner or later. That is, if Kenta can't defeat him," _Yami's spirit spoke through within Yugi's mind.

"Damn! Kazu's looking good out there!" Felinismon said. "Look towards the screen you guys!"

As everyone turned their undivided attention over to the screen, a perfect view of the duel was already set in place. Joey was ready to make his next maneuver against Kazu. The Gekomon crowds were obviously behind the kid who mastered the digimon card game but did not become an all-Japan champion like Rika Nonaka and Ryo Akiyama.

-

-

**Digital World Section 43-2A. Gekomon Village**

The fifth duel was still underway at the Gekomon Village. Kazu Shiota has been gaining quite an upper hand over Joey Wheeler, though the kid was just as arrogant as ever. Could this lead to his own demise? All Joey can ever think about is defeating Kazu decisively and simply going out with style.

"What's taking so long? Even an old granny with a bad leg can make a move faster than you, Wheeler," Kazu yawned. "I'm getting bored out of my wits here. Besides, you don't want to hear me complaining constantly. I can easily get on people's nerves. Just ask Takato and Kenta. Ask all of my dueling opponents."

"That's enough out of ya, kid. You're starting to make my brain hurt! You're even more arrogant than I thought. At least you're not lowering to Kaiba's level and calling me a dog."

"Hmmm, maybe that's what I should call you from now on. C'mon, pup! I'm waiting!"

"That tears it! It's my move!"

Adding a card to his hand, a smile crept over his face. Kazu wondered what his duel opponent was considering of drawing out as his next card.

"Well, you seem to be happy about something. Care to show me?"

"Sure! Read it and weep, punk! It's a card known as _Monster Reborn_!"

"Aw! That means you can revive any monster from either one of our decks!"

"Wow, you're a fast learner. Now pay attention. Now I'll use this bad boy to revive one of your monsters! I'm summoning your own Guardian of the Throne Room in a face up defense position!"

"No! That's not fair! Your using one of MY monsters! That's mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Geez, pipe down. I'm not even finished. Next I'll activate this card. _Graceful Charity_! With this, I can draw three cards and discard two."

As soon as he drew three cards to his hand, he sent two to the graveyard. Joey pulls out a card from out of his hand and summons forth his next monster to the field.

"First, I'll sacrifice my Axe Raider. So, adios to him! In his place, I summon forth Summoned Skull!"

"Oh crap!"

Kazu gasped as he saw a tall, skull-faced demon that towered over nearly every monster that has been summoned before. However, if the normal Summoned Skull was scary, then a machine-based Summoned Skull will force even the bravest duelists to tremble in fear. A huge grin forms across the blonde-haired duelist's face as he watched Kazu slightly tremble at the sight of the skull demon.

**Summoned Skull**

**2500/1200/6 stars**

"Scared, Kazu?"

"As if! Even being turned into a machine doesn't make him any more gruesome! I've seen scarier monsters in movies! Plus, those monsters clearly had zippers on their backs! Holograms don't scare me either!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you better be scared when I send my Summoned Skull to attack your monster."

"No!"

"Summoned Skull! Attack his Overdrive now!"

The machine-transformed Summoned Skull launches an electrical attack through its horns and destroys Kazu's Overdrive in the process. Even though he had lost a monster, only 200 points was subtracted from his life points. Kazu wiped sweat from his brow.

**Kazu**

**Life points: 7050**

"Whew, I only lost two hundred points! Your attacks are lacking!"

"All right, next I'll set two cards facedown on my side of the field. I will end my turn."

"That's it? I'm already getting sick of this. Get ready for some punishment, Wheeler!"

As soon as Kazu draw a card to his hand, he noticed that there weren't any worthwhile cards to place onto the field. He lets out a depressive sigh.

"I take that back. I don't have jack crap now in my hand. I'll pass this turn."

"So much for your 'punishment'! That just proves you're nothing but all talk! Now, I'll start my turn by switching my Guardian of the Throne Room into a face up attack position!"

"That's my monster, chumley!"

"Well, who's side is he on now? Mine. So that makes him my monster for now. Since there are no monsters on your side of the field, I'm sending my monster to attack your life points directly!"

"Oh no! Not my precious life points!"

The Guardian turns around and sends out an array of missiles directly for Kazu. The boy panicked and started to dance around like a chicken with it's head cut off. He avoided each missile shot and let out a sigh of relief.

"Heh. Dance, pilgrim."

Kazu screams out as he caught glimpse of a missile blowing up around where he was standing. He fell back on his backside and watched a large chunk of his life points being deducted. It was 1650 points subtracted to be precise.

**Kazu**

**Life points: 5400**

"Ow, my butt..."

"What did ya think about that!"

"Ha. No big deal. I'll just dust myself off, get up, talk trash and call you a pup. I'm still standing, Wheeler!"

"You have a lot to learn, Kazu. Dang, your arrogance is going to screw you up. By the way, my turn isn't done."

"It's not...! What now!"

"Now, time for my Summoned Skull to attack your life points!"

"AHHH! NOT AGAIN!"

The metallic skull demon sends out an electrical blast directly to where Kazu stood. The blast struck the ground and caused Kazu to be sent sailing across his side of the field. The boy winced in pain from his fall. The attack deducted 2500 of his life points. The momentum Kazu once had was slipping out of his fingers.

**Kazu**

**Life points: 2900**

"Is that all...? Or are you going to dish out more punishment, Dr. Pain?" Kazu spat out.

"Dr. Pain, huh? Nah, I'll let you off easy this time, cause this is where I end my turn."

"Ok, time for me to make my ultimate comeback... You're in for it now, Wheeler!"

With that said, Kazu draws a card from his deck and adds it to his hand. Much to his dismay, the new card wasn't what he wanted.

"_No! This isn't what I needed! I mean my life points are already taking a plunge! This can't be the end of me! Why didn't I get my Machine King! I would have taken Wheeler with that card! Guess, Duel Monsters is a lot tougher than I first gave it credit for."_

"So, what now? Going to stand there all day?"

"No! I'll put one card facedown in defense mode. I end my turn, Wheeler. Do your worst!"

"Well, Kazu. I'm sorry to say this, but..."

Joey draws a card to his hand and smiles with satisfaction. He displays the card he has taken out of his hand and summons it forth to the field.

"You're through! Say hello to another Axe Raider!"

Another Axe Raider was brought forth and turned into a machine warrior.

"Now, my Guardian! Attack his facedown card!"

"Not my own monster! You're using MY monster to attack my facedown card!"

The small robot launched a missile at the facedown card and it was revealed to be a small, round robot that juggles bombs.

**Blast Juggler**

**800/900/3 stars**

"Say, goodbye to your Blast Juggler!"

"No!"

The juggler robot was in defense mode, thus no points were taken out of Kazu's life points. However, the Joester was not through with his turn. Kazu knew that his end was at hand and let his own arrogance be his undoing.

"Kazu, it's been fun, but this is where it all ends for you! Axe Raider. Summoned Skull. Attack his life points directly! Double attack!"

"ACK! I'M SCREWED!"

The monster duo launched out a double attack directly for Kazu. Axe Raider knocks Kazu down with a mighty gust of wind from a single swing of his axe. Summoned Skull sends out an electrical shot towards the boy's feet and knocks him right down just as he was about to sit up. Kazu's eyes were glazed over and looked to be completely out of it. Unfortunately for him, 4200 battle damage was inflicted upon the rest of Kazu's life points. Since 4200 is more than 2900, those life points went down to zero. Kazu had just lost the duel.

"I... I can't believe I lost..."

"Ya! I won! Who's the king, now!"

"Joey sure showed Kazu how the game of duel monsters is played! Well done, Joester! The winner of this bout is Joey Wheeler!" Floramon announced.

"Wow, did you see that! That Kazu kid just lost!" a Gekomon pointed out. "I thought for sure he'd win!"

"Ha! That means I just won twenty digi-dollars! Now fork it over!" another Gekomon demanded.

"Hmph... Fine."

Joey steps forward and kneels beside the fallen Kazu. Kazu gives him a cold glare until he reached out for his hand. Joey lifted him to his feet and dusted him off.

Just one thing, kid... What's wit dat DNA Surgery card turning all my monstas to machines?"

"Oh, that. It was part of my strategy, if I ever had the chance to pull it off." Kazu searched through his deck and pulled out a card. "My **Machine King** gets extra attack points for every face-up machine type monster on the field. All of my monsters were machines already, but by turning _your _cards into machines, he would have grown even stronger!"

"Ya know, dat's a halfway decent strategy, coming from a wisecracking little punk like you..."

"Hey!"

"I mean it! That was some duel, but you have to cut down on that attitude," Joey said. "Kind of reminded me of myself when I started dueling."

"I was king of the digimon card game, but I still have more to learn about duel monsters. Ah, I'll get used to it."

"Yeah. Just keep practicing and we can have a rematch sometime."

"Rematch, huh? You sure you want to do that? I'm famous for getting the last laugh in rematches. Just ask Takato when he beat me in a card game. I whooped him in the next game."

"We'll see. Until then, I better savor this victory."

"Yeah, cause aren't you dueling against that chick in the next round? She's quite the hottie. I heard you know her quite well."

"You mean, Mai?"

"Of course, who else would I be talking about?"

"Oh... Well... Heh. See..."

"A loss of words? I guess you really like her! Ah, man! You dawg!"

"I... I didn't mean it that way! We're just friends!"

"Sure you are. So, are you already stuck on first base?"

"Hey, you're too young to know that kind of stuff! Floramon! We better get back to the stadium before something dirty crosses this kid's mind!"

"Um... Right," Floramon said with a sweat drop coming down her forehead.

"What? I can't ask questions? I mean, I need to know how to score chicks, man!"

"Oh, is that right? Well, you just came to the right person! Joey Wheeler, a great duelist and a chick magnet! That's my name!"

"I can never understand human boys," sighed Floramon.

The plant digimon opened up a doorway leading to the portal back inside the dome transporter. The boys stepped through the portal while talking about ladies and fame.

-

-

**Phoenix Arena**

Once they had entered the portal, Joey and Kazu found themselves back within the dome station. Once again, Floramon gave the signal to have the dome transporter to be lowered towards the ground level. The two duelists were too late to watch the conclusion of the duel. If they watched Yusuke's performance, they would have been stunned to realize that a human has managed to advance to the next round.

"That was some duel, dude," Kazu said. "I'll admit you had me there. You're the winner this time. But I'm going to get better with Duel Monsters. Just you wait and see. You'll be begging me for mercy."

"Ha. Yeah, sure kid. I'll be waiting."

As the dome landed on the ground surface, Floramon led the boys out to be given a standing ovation from the digimon crowds. They had just witnessed two great matches, including an entertaining duel performance by the two smart-mouth boys.

"They loved our duel," Kazu said. "Well, at least we entertained them, right?"

"Yeah. That's all that matters."

As Kazu and Joey walked by towards the entranceway, they turned to notice Gallantmon standing against the fencing. The digimon gathered around to give praise to the royal knight for his fresh victory at the battle royale.

"Well, it looks like Guilmon won judging by the way those fans are all over him," Kazu chuckled. "Good. I guess that means he and that Yusuke guy won? Wait, did that guy win! Don't tell me a human advanced past both Machinedramon and Demon!"

"Well, believe it. That's what it says on the screen."

"Unbelivable... Wow! I've got to meet this Yusuke sometime! He just might be my new hero!"

"Um, ok... How about we get back to our buds?"

"Good idea. We'll let Guilmon continue having his fun. Hope he doesn't celebrate all night cause he's got more matches ahead of him. Oh well. I'm in no position to tell him otherwise."

As they left towards the entranceway, the Duelists and the Tamers were now taking a breather after their reactions from the matches. Their camp had just secured victories, mainly from both Joey Wheeler and Gallantmon. Unfortunately, Kazu did not live up to his promise of victory. As a result, poor Guardromon loses the last portions of his digi-money.

"Shucks. Next time, I'm not gambling with the last portions of my digi-money. Oh dear..."

"You made the gamble," Kenta said. "Anyway, I'm just glad it was Joey and not that Lance guy. I have to duel against him!"

"Don't worry, Kenta. You should at least do fine since you guys were being trained by Yugi," Felinismon stated.

"I hope it's all worth it. This Lance was once apart of Pharaohmon. There's no telling what kind of deck he has in store for me. Oh, man... Why me? Why is it always have to be me?"

"But, most importantly. We still have ourselves quite the annoying quest," Inumon coughed as he motioned over to Witchmon.

Taking offense to Inumon's snide remark, Witchmon scoffed and stomped her right foot.

"Now that was uncalled for, Inumon! I traveled here all the way from Witchmon village to see you guys again! This is what I get! I even asked Anubimon's permission! Do you realize how hard it is to gain his permission!"

"We realize that. I mean, we just didn't expect see you here," Seadramon said.

"If you can be here, Seadramon, then I have every right to come to this tournament!"

"Look. Let's just keep the hostility down, ok?" Takato suggested. "I'm sure Inumon didn't mean to make that snide remark."

"I did."

"Oh boy..."

"Inumon. Just say you're sorry," Himura said.

"No a chance."

"Hmph. All right, fine. Have it your way, but I'm staying with Seadramon. At least he doesn't go making snide remarks behind my back. Cause he knows I'll use my magic to punish him. Right, Seadramon?"

"Um..."

Suddenly, an idea had just popped up from within Witchmon's brain. She jumps up and turns her attention back to the group.

"My magic! That's right! You guys said I could perform my magic after the matches are finished, right? Well, the matches are through and now would be the perfect time to perform my magic!"

"Ah, good. I've been itching to see what she can do," Dark Gabumon snickered. _"Maybe even play a trick on that mutt. Hehe."_

"No way! You make careless mistakes with your magic and as a result we have to suffer the consequences!" Inumon growled.

"Mistakes, huh? Sounds like she still needs a lot to learn," Rika said.

"Yes, I mean what's the worst that could happen?" wondered Jeri.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around to find out," Yugi replied. "Right, guys?"

"You got that right," stated Tristan.

"I don't like the sound of this magic she speaks of," Tea sighed.

"Aw, come on guys! Just because I make one or more mistakes, that doesn't mean my magic is all that terrible," Witchmon whined. "Now you forget, Inumon. I was the one who brought Himura and Kotori together in the first place!"

"That's true, Witchmon. But you didn't you forget? You turned Kotori into a RAVEN! She almost became Fangmon's dinner if you hadn't changed her back!" Himura screamed out at the witch.

"Well, look on the bright side. You two did eventually become friends thanks to me," Witchmon retorted while wiping her face.

"At least they survived your magic. I don't think anyone can put up with your flawed magic," muttered Seadramon.

"HUH! JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Witchmon screamed out at the sea dragon.

With that said, both Seadramon and Witchmon glared at each other with fire in their eyes. They were ready to pounce and destroy each other like an old married couple. Meanwhile, the others sweat dropped and observed the argument from the sidelines.

"This one could get ugly," gulped Jeri.

"I think it already has," said Kenta.

"I don't want to know what they like to do on their spare time," shuddered Guardromon. "Thank goodness I don't have any love interests."

"You didn't tell me that they would be this bad, mutt," Dark Gabumon said.

"Don't worry," replied Inumon. "I know exactly how to handle this situation."

As soon as he said that, the dark canine digimon stepped out into the shouting contest between Seadramon and Witchmon. He puts his hands out in front of both of them and attempts to calm his two friends from continuing their ensuing argument.

"You're walking disaster!" Seadramon shouted.

"My magic is not that bad," quipped Witchmon. "I only make mistakes because the magic I read are written in Latin. You know how terrible I translate Latin into official digimon language. It's very difficult to interpret. At least for me anyways."

"Whatever! I you do it on purpose!" Seadramon retorted at the witch.

Inumon steps behind Witchmon and taps her on the shoulder.

"Um, Witchmon?"

She replied to his question with a hand against his face. He was a bit taken back by this and moved back.

"Not now, Inumon. I'm busy winning an argument."

"But, guys..."

"Listen Seadramon. I will show you I can be as skilled and experienced with magic as the old Wisemon! I will prove my magic doesn't always fail me! Here, I shall prove that I can turn Inumon into a little, green frog!"

"Heh, yeah. Me a frog," Inumon said before he realized what he had just said. "A FROG!"

Inumon attempted to run off across the stadium hall. Before he could reach the stairways, Witchmon pulled out her wand and pointed it directly at the fleeing canine digimon.

"Now! Alakazam!"

As soon as she pronounced the magic word, Inumon was instantly caught by Witchmon's magical beam. Almost immediately, he was caught inside a smoke cloud in the process. He coughed heavily through the smog before being turned into a 'frog' as Witchmon had commanded.

The Tamers, The Duelists and the digimon coughed heavily from the smoke. They gazed across to find out if Witchmon's magic had done it's trick.

"What... What just happened, Seto?" Mokuba asked. "One second he was there and then POOF! He's gone. I guess we'll see if she really did turn him into a frog."

"Feh. Fake magic as always. I guarantee it won't work. This is no better than Yugi's ridiculous crap."

Once the smoke cleared, everyone gasped at what they had just seen. It was Inumon and it seemed that Witchmon's magical trick was a success. However, that soon changed as the ladies' faces were turning red. Even Rika and Renamon blushed heavily at the sight of Inumon. What exactly has Witchmon turned poor Inumon into? That would soon be revealed to all. Seto looks on with disgust and covers his little brother's eyes.

"Don't look, Mokuba."

"What just happened?"

"You don't want to know."

Witchmon couldn't help but contain herself from having immediate nosebleeds. It seemed whatever she turned him into, it was 'turning' the ladies on.

"I... I... I can't believe it," Seadramon struggled to utter words from his mouth.

"Ok? So what happened? Did I turn into a frog? I must look hideous!" Inumon cried out from the evaporating magical cloud.

"Um, I'm sorry to say this, but you're not even close to being turned into an amphibian," Himura sighed. "Oh man. How can I tell you this?"

As Inumon stepped out, he noticed the girls' faces blushing red and Seto covering his little brother's eyes. He wondered what exactly had them in shocked states. He turns around to notice the metallic wall behind him and immediately caught glimpse of 'himself' through the reflection. He cried out in pure horror at what he saw. Right now, he would have preferred to be a frog than what he was right now. No digimon would ever want this wished upon himself or herself.

"Well, he certainly looks attractive for a human," Jeri muttered.

"Jeri! That's Inumon for goodness sakes!" Felinismon exclaimed. "Though, I admit. He looks hotter now than he was as a digimon. If only this was his ultimate form."

"Inumon... I... I don't know what to say," Renamon managed to say.

Inumon looked upon himself as a teenage human, with jet black hair with brown bangs. His 'human' skin was pale. He still had his 'dog' ears and tail. Only the spiked color wrapped around his neck and the armored gloves around his hands, there wasn't a shred of clothing on his body. In other words, he was completely naked at the moment.

"AHHHHHHH! WITCHMON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"

He turns around with demonic eyes that could kill a Deva and set his sights on Witchmon. She yelped and started to flee across the stadium hallway. Inumon chased her across with the eyes of a murderer.

"Please! I didn't mean for this to happen, Inumon! I swear!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"INUMON! YOU'RE STILL NAKED!" Seadramon shouted while giving chase to his friends.

"Now, there's something you don't see everyday," Mai commented.

"Man! I'm glad she didn't perform that magic on me!" Tristan shuddered.

"So, this is how they treat each other every time?" Takato wondered. "Man, I feel sorry for Inumon."

"If she had performed that magic on me, I would have ripped her little hat and shoved it down her throat," Renamon muttered.

"Ok, well that was unexpected," Yugi chuckled. "What did you think, Kaiba?"

"This is none of my concern but I couldn't let Mokuba watch this nonsense."

With Inumon still giving chase to Witchmon, he did not realize that another individual had caught glimpse of his 'human' form. Yes, it was the love-sick Kuzuhamon. She had caught glimpse of her 'digi-man' and fell back on her backside with hearts surrounding her.

"Oh, was that just Inumon! My soon to be mate! Oh, what a sight to behold! He even looked much better in human form! I've got to know how he does this! Inumon, you never fail to amaze me!"

As Kuzuhamon fell back and began daydreaming of her 'lover', Piedmon passed by to find her lying on the ground. He simply shrugged his shoulders and turned towards another direction.

"I shouldn't even bother asking."

As Witchmon ran back across the stadium hall, she looked across to find the perfect hiding spot. She sprinted across and hid behind Yugi himself. The boy struggled as Witchmon crouched behind him.

"Like that's going to save you," Yugi remarked.

"Shh! Keep quiet!"

"Oh no! That's the worst hiding spot you can ever find!" Inumon screamed. "Come on out!"

"Ok! You've got me!" Witchmon replied as she stepped out. "Look! I can turn you back to normal! Watch this! Hocus Pocus!"

As Witchmon sent another magical beam after her incantation, Inumon managed to duck under and allow to beam to miss him by the last second.

"Oh no! Knowing you, I probably would have been turned into a frog with that spell!" Inumon hissed.

Suddenly, the beam caught both Renamon and Rika at the same time. Everyone, including Inumon, gasped at what was now occurring. Like Inumon before them, Rika and Renamon were the next victims of Witchmon's unpredictable magic. They became covered by a smoke cloud. Inumon and Takato peered through to see the results of Witchmon's magic.

"What can you see!" Kenta asked.

"Don't tell me they were turned into naked humans, too!" Tea said. "Well for Renamon, she would be, but what about Rika?"

"I don't even want to find out," Duke replied.

"Look! The smoke is clearing up!" Himura pointed out to the cloud.

When the smoke cloud cleared, Rika found herself at a lower level of the entire hallway. She felt like as if she had shrunk many inches and started starting her body. Renamon looked across her fur and gasped in utter disbelief.

"RIKA!" Takato gasped.

"RENAMON!" Inumon shouted while covering his 'grapefruits.'

Witchmon was even surprised by this turn of events since she was aiming it only for Inumon. She never expected Inumon to move out of the way at the last moment.

"Inumon! You shouldn't have moved! That was the correct spell to turn you back! Now I have to do it all over again!"

"Rika! You're a... a fox!" Guardromon shouted.

"And Renamon's fur has been turned purple!" Yugi said.

Looking across each other, both Rika and Renamon screamed out simultaneously. Indeed, the majestic fur of Renamon has been turned into a grape-flavor color. Rika was no longer the redheaded tomboy. She was a tiny, red-furred fox with beautiful violet eyes. The tip of her tail and muzzle was white. Rika turns her attention over to Witchmon with a fiery look across her adorable little eyes. She leaps out at Witchmon and started biting her face. Renamon leaps out to give Rika a helping hand to beat down upon the defenseless Witchmon.

"ACK! HELP ME! THEY'RE MAULING ME!" Witchmon screamed. "OW! QUIT BITING MY FACE!"

"Turn us back to normal, you dumb witch!" Rika hissed.

"Aw! Look! She's so cute!" Jeri and Felinismon said as they pointed out to Rika the fox.

"No! I liked Renamon with her golden-yellow fur!" Inumon whined. "Witchmon! I'll never forgive you for this!"

"See? I told you guys she was trouble," Seadramon sighed.

"You didn't tell me she was going to be this bad," said Dark Gabumon. "As a certain comic book store guy would say, WORST magician EVER!"

"Yugi? You don't suppose your Dark Magician can help fix this problem up?" Tea suggested.

"Well, I can try. Hold on guys. I'll be sure to fix you right up," Yugi said. "My Dark Magician should be sufficient."

With that said, the group sighed a great relief over Yugi's declaration. Anything was better than relying on Witchmon when it comes to magic. Inumon and Seadramon were quite entertained to watch Witchmon getting her brains bashed in by both Rika and Renamon.

"Heh. Well. At least, nothing can get worse," Takato snickered.

"Hold on! I've got the cure spell! BA-DA! BOOM!" Witchmon shouted out while being mugged.

However, this third beam caught Takato and instantly turned him into a red dinosaur-dragon. He looked exactly like Guilmon except he still had his clothes and goggles on. Takato sets his glare onto Witchmon and growled deeply.

"Rika. Renamon. Beat this little troublemaker until she's black and blue. Yugi, it's time we put Dark Magician to good use," Takato said with a nod.

"Sure!"

Looking on from the distance and undetected, Kuzuhamon had caught glimpse of the purple Renamon. She giggled to herself and started calling her names.

"Oh boy! Now that was funny! How ironic that Witchmon turned Renamon into my previous rookie form! Ha! How does it feel being me for a while, Renamon! Consider that payback for attempting to take my Inumon! Nobody deserves his hand but me! Me! Do you hear me! Me! Ha! Ha!"

"Kuzuhamon. Having a good time?" a voice calls out.

The viral version of Sakuyamon stopped frozen until she turned around to find Ladydevimon kneeling against a wall.

"Oh, Ladydevimon! I'm sorry. I was just acting like a little idiot for a minute there. What's wrong? How's Demon doing?"

"He's embarrassed to show himself after being defeated by that human."

"I see. I know I wouldn't want to present myself in public after a loss like that. It's a shame."

"I know. But one of us shall avenge Demon's unexpected defeat."

"You should have seen Renamon and Inumon! They looked hilarious! That Witchmon is quite the comedian with her screwy magic! I mean she claims to be the best magician but she turned Inumon into a naked human and Renamon's fur purple! This is just my day!"

"Yes. Yes. That's all fun but you forget we both are in the same match in the tournament matches. Our match could be called upon next as you know."

"I know. I just hope one of us has a match with that damned Renamon. She doesn't deserve to be considered the beauties that we've become."

"So, what do you have planned for Renamon's little boy toy? Hmmm?"

"Once I declare victory, I have requested a private suite for myself and Inumon at the Sphinxmon Hotel. It will be the greatest night in my digi-life."

"Well, keep dreaming. You're going to have to defeat Renamon first if you hope to win Inumon's love."

"I intend to. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go and put some makeup on my face!"

With that said, Kuzuhamon skips along the hall and starts having yet more fantasies of Inumon. Ladydevimon sweat dropped at the sight of her childish behavior and nodded her head.

"Here's yet another example of digimon obsessive compulsive disorder. Inumon's been on her mind since this whole damn thing started. I can't imagine how she'd turn out if she were to lose. Oh well. Not my problem."

Ladydevimon walks off towards an opposite hallway where from Kuzuhamon had skipped across towards. These two could very well be announced to compete next in the tournament. No one has any clue which battle royale/duel match would be decided next, except Lillymon.

-

-

**Pharaohmon's Skybox**

After watching the last interesting set of matches, the dark lord himself wasn't impressed with the losing streak his team was on. He slammed his fists on his armed seat and started to emit a dark, purple aura filled with his inner rage. Nemesis took notice of her master's anger and sat across his lap.

"Lord Pharaohmon. You need to control yourself. We might be on a losing streak, but there are still plenty of matches left. I have yet to take part in my duel with Himura."

"Yes, but Demon and Machinedramon have just lost. They lost to Gallantmon and a human no less. This human has incredible powers and was enough to put down even the great Demon!"

"Well, it was an unexpected twist of events. But hear me out, my lord. I promise you victory when I face my ex-brethren, Himura Tsubasa. The girl inside of me still poses some use to me and I plan to use her to break down Himura once and for all."

"I know I can depend on you, Nemesis. You haven't let me down thus far."

While zipping up her blouse, Nemesis fixed her hair and whipped her lips. She reaches over and picks up her ninja mask.

"My lord. I hope our little intercourse was enough to please you. Now, allow me to redeem Machinedramon's and Demon's loses. Allow me the pleasure to finish off Himura and rid myself of that little brat."

Giving her request a thought, Pharaohmon sits up from his seat and stared down upon Nemesis with a grin. Even Pharaohmon's presence wasn't enough to frighten Nemesis since she could trust her master's decisions.

"Very well, then, my mistress. You have my permission. Make sure to torture that boy. In fact, make his suffering slow and painful," the wicked demon chuckled.

"As you wish, my lord... I haven't let you down," Nemesis said as she approached Pharaohmon and moved her fingers across his chest. "Now, have I?"

"No, you haven't. You've certainly lived up to your expectations unlike that traitor, Felinismon."

"Never compare me to that weakling. Once I'm through with little Himura, his band of misfit Tamers will be next. One by one. It'll be my pleasure to drink their blood for you my lord."

With that said, Nemesis removes her ninja mouth mask and plants a kiss across Pharaohmon's lips. She pressed harder against him and moved her tongue inside his demonic mouth.

Just then, their moment was suddenly interrupted by the intrusion of Basilikmon. The demonic lord stopped kissing Nemesis, sets her down and causes the door to open using his dark magic.

"What is it, Basilikmon?"

"Oh, did I interrupt anything?"

"No, but you did knock. What's the problem?"

"Nothing, but I did come to inform you that the duel involving Nemesis could be next," the demonic snake answered.

"What? How do you know!" Nemesis shouted.

"I overheard Lillymon the announcer and Etemon discussing it. This should be quite the treat for you, right Nemesis?"

Once Basilikmon revealed the news to her, Nemesis' face twisted with a sadistic grin. There wasn't anything that could make her happy than the news she suddenly received. She was set to duel with her hated enemy, Himura Tsubasa. She was prepared to give the Yui within her the cruelest torture she could ever consider plotting.

"Dear Nemesis. Are you ready to show that human boy what you're capable of?"

"Yes, Lord Pharaohmon. It is now time. Himura Tsubasa dies today!"

As the sinister women cackled a laugh, the little girl inside of her was regaining conscious. Yui lifted her head and barely managed to open her sweet, innocent eyes. They were filled with hopeless tears. She managed to utter a single tear and whispered softly.

"Himura... Please... Don't duel her... Just forget about me..."

Before she could utter another word, the attachments wrapped around her body began to absorb more of her life energy. Yui screamed in pain as tiny portions of her soul was feeding the inner hunger for Nemesis.

"Please! Stop it!"

-

-

**Elsewhere within the stadium**

Walking across the hallways, there was a bobcat like mammal digimon searching about. He looked like Socrates the Bobcat from _Adventures From the Book of Virtues. _Except there was distinct differences with his descriptive features. There was blue-and-green rooster tail feathers around his tail and his feet resembled those of the legendary Veedramon Zero.

"I hear Basilikmon is here. I can definitely pick up on his stench. All I need to do is find him and crush him for nearly leaving me for dead before he was sealed by Anubimon! I'll get him for this!"

His thoughts were interrupted by the voices of two nearby digimon.

"Impmon! Where're we going!"

"Where else! Getting away from those Digi-police pigs is what we need to do!"

"Hmmm? I wonder what the commotion if all about?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the digimon now identified as Socramon walked down another hallway. His search for Basilikmon was going to prove quite difficult considering the size of the entire stadium.

Arriving at the spot where Socramon once stood, the devious duo of Impmon and Calumon scurried across to escape being captured by the arena security guards. They had managed to sneak themselves some snacks and filled their stomachs. Impmon looks out towards what looked like a group of humans gathered together in a cluster. In fact, he had caught glimpse of the teen that had just helped defeat Demon.

"Whoa! Hold up! We can't move on any longer, tubby!" Impmon said to Calumon.

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I said so! Now, let's move back!"

With Impmon barking orders to Calumon, they scurried off from sight. Hiei had managed to catch glimpse of the digimon tykes and scoffed.

"Anything wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"No."

"It's a good thing we escaped those crazed fans," Kuwabara sighed with relief. "They sure wanted to get your autograph, Urameshi."

"Looks like I've become a new household name in these parts. I say we stay in low profile for a while."

"Good idea, Yusuke. While, we're at it, we can view the rest of the tournament from these empty locker rooms. There's a television in here."

"I don't have to hide," Hiei said.

"But we have to keep a low profile! You don't want those crazed fanatics to come and ask you a bunch of pointless questions," said Kuwabara.

"If those paparazzi bastards come close and I'll cut their heads off with a single stroke."

"Well, you can't argue with him," Kurama said. "Besides, I'd like to view these matches in person for myself."

"Well, ok, but don't come crying to us when those fanatics decide to jump you," Yusuke said with a shrug.

Hiei walked down the hallway with Kurama occupying him along the way. The other three entered the empty locker room to keep a low profile while Yusuke rests his spirit energy.

"Demons. I can never understand them," Botan sighed.

Once Hiei and Kurama passed down the halls, they were being watched upon by two ominous figures. Both of which had outfits similar to the Sailor Senshi. Indeed, these two were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. The pair had kept careful observation on the two demons as if they were henchmen working for Pharaohmon.

"Neptune. There they are. I say we better keep an eye out on these two. They are not to be trusted."

"Yes. If they are indeed henchmen working undercover for Pharaohmon, then we must eliminate them."

Hiei was the first to notice that he and Kurama were being watched. It would be a matter of time before he and the fox demon would cross paths with the two Outer Senshi.

"_Kurama. We're being followed."_

"_I know. Two of them. If we ever again cross paths, then you know what we must do."_

"_Of course."_

_-_

_-_

**Phoenix Arena**

As soon as the hostility started to cool down, Yugi used his Millennium Puzzle's power to bring forth his Dark Magician to life. The Dark Magician had successfully managed to restore Inumon back to his digimon self, turned Renamon's fur back to it's original golden-yellow color, and changed both Tamers back to their human selves.

"Thanks, Yugi. We really needed that," Takato said.

"Next time, we better not rely on someone who makes mistakes with their magic," Inumon said as he glared towards Witchmon.

"Look! I said I was sorry!"

Dark Magician gives Witchmon a glare of sorrow and nods his head in shame. Using his Millennium Puzzle, Yugi commanded his Dark Magician to depart from the living realm and be restored to its card seal.

"Well, now with that mess out of the way. I wonder what set of matches they have set next," wondered Tristan.

"Hey, fellas! We have returned!" a pair of obnoxious voices call out.

"Oh great. The two noodle-brainers are back," Mai sighed.

"Hey! We heard that you know!" Kazu exclaimed.

"You guys did really well in your duel! We were very impressed," Himura phrased the boys.

"Aw, shucks. It was a pleasure to kick this little punk's butt around. He needed to be taught a lesson about respect," Joey snickered.

"Pfft. Yeah, right."

"So, what happened while we were away?" Joey asked. "Care to fill us in?"

The group turned their attention to Witchmon and gave her devious glares. The witch cowered behind Seadramon and trembled in fear.

"They're giving me some scary looks, Seadramon!"

"I don't blame them."

"Ok? Nothing, then?" Kazu said. "I heard that human guy. What's his name? Yusuke advanced?"

"Oh yeah! Man! You should have seen him and Gallantmon take out Demon!" Kenta giggled like a school girl. "It was a sight to behold!"

"Dang! I wish I could have been there to see it!"

"You'll get your chance if they ever broadcast a replay of this event," replied Jeri.

"Hopefully it's free in our little reserved rooms," Felinismon said.

"Maybe you and I can have our own rematch, Takato. What do you say?"

"If its dungeon dice, then you're on, Duke!"

"How did Kaiba behave, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Just stayed on the other side with Mokuba. Nothing new happened while you and Kazu dueled."

"So, tell me. Did the pup have fun playing with his chew toy?" Kaiba remarked.

"Hey! I heard that, Kaiba. You better be lucky we didn't duel in the first round! I'm well prepared for you since our last match!"

"If I remember correctly, I kicked your novice ass."

"You're going to regret that, you rich punk."

"Calm down, Joey. This is no time to go picking a fight with Kaiba," Yugi said while restraining his friend.

"You guys might want to calm down since it looks like they're getting ready to announce the next set of matches," Tea said.

"Oh, good. Now we'll get to see who duels and who competes in the battle royale," Dark Gabumon stated. "I haven't had my turn yet."

"Let's keep quiet and pay attention. The next duelist could be either Kenta, Rika, Ryo or you, Himura."

"By the way, Takato. Where the heck has Ryo and his partner, Cyberdramon, been?" Himura asked.

"I'd say they are getting prepared for their duel with Rika. Getting anxious, Rika?"

"Oh yes. Excited to avenge my loss to that guy. Victory shall be mine."

"Well, can't argue with you," Takato managed to laugh. "I hope Henry and Suzie are doing okay with their sister."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They were probably watching the matches via television satellite," Renamon said. "By the way, where's Guilmon?"

With that said, Takato pointed out towards the digimon crowd. Guilmon was jumping through the crowds and stuffing his mouth with popcorn. The digimon were already bowing to them as if he were a 'living legend'.

"Well, at least he's bigger than Ric Flair himself, in the digital world," Kazu remarked.

"Ok, guys. Get serious. They're getting ready to announce the next matches," Tristan said.

As soon as he said that, the group gazed their attention towards the stadium floor to hear out Lillymon's announcement for the next set of matches. Lillymon grabs her microphone and proceeds to give her official tournament update.

"Well, that was certainly a fun ride! I've been told Demon and Machinedramon are receiving care by some of our advanced medical teams. We've already declared winners. Guilmon and Yusuke Urameshi advance to the next round. Joey advances to face off with Mai Valentine. Now, let us continue with the tournament's continuation! The next battle royale match will feature Dark Gabumon, Wardevidramon, Felinismon and the fourth mystery opponent! I can't reveal the name of this competitor, since that would spoil the surprise. Will those four competitors come down before the five minute mark?"

Dark Gabumon flexed his body out and jumped back on his feet with a confident grin.

"Well, guys! It's my turn! Ready to go, Felinismon?"

"Hold up. You can't even digivolve without Yui. So what makes you think you stand a chance?" Felinismon asked.

"I'll manage! Just watch my back."

"Oh, yeah! I will! We don't even know the identity of the fourth competitor for goodness sakes!"

"Hey, just don't worry about it."

Inumon placed a hand over Dark Gabumon, which caused the dark digimon to become startled.

"Hey! Don't do that, mutt! You scared the wits out of me!"

"Just want to wish you luck."

"Um... Sure, thanks," Dark Gabumon said as he shook Inumon's hand. _"Yui. Don't you worry. I'll find anyway possible to save you myself."_

"Ready to go, little guy?" Felinismon teased the rookie.

"Don't call me that!"

"Now, for our duelist match! Will Himura Tsubasa and Nemesis come down? Your duel match is next!" Lillymon gave the startling announcement.

Himura froze completely still in his steps as he listened to his own name being called for. Even worse, he heard Nemesis' name announced. He felt a cold shiver down his spine. Inumon took notice of his partners' uneasiness.

"Himura? Are you all right?"

"I'll... I'll be fine."

"Oh, Himura. Don't let her scare you," Jeri said. "Remember the talk we had the other day? You told me to duel my hardest and not let my opponent intimidate me? Well, it's time you lived up to your own advice."

"Jeri... Yes, I will. Besides, my sister is trapped inside that monster. She needs my help and as her big brother, I'm not going to let her down!"

"That's the spirit," Yugi replied. "You don't let Nemesis play her mind games. You're the better duelist. Just remember that."

"We're behind you all the way," said Takato.

"That's right, Himura. It is time," a familiar voice calls out from behind the group.

"Look! It's Lord Anubimon!" Witchmon calls out.

"Lord Anubimon!" Inumon said. "So, you're going to watch this match with us?"

"Of course. Now, Himura. You know what you have to do, right?"

Himura placed his duel disk around his left arm and gives a nod to the lord of the underworld. He loaded his deck into the card's slot. There was one card that he remembered shuffling into his deck and that was Yui's personal favorite: **Guardian Airtos**.

"You bet I'm ready. I'm going to defeat that demon and free my sister."

"Please, be careful, Himura. Remember we're always here when you need us."

"Thanks, Inumon, but I have to accomplish this on my own. This is my battle and I have to rescue my sister on my own. Though, I do appreciate the help. Anubimon. Everyone. Wish me luck. I have a feeling after this duel; nothing will ever be the same again."

Joey has won his duel against Kazu and prepares to face his friend, Mai, in the next round. Meanwhile, Yusuke and Guilmon have managed to big a huge upset over the Machinedramon and the heavily favored Demon. Their teamwork has catapulted them to qualify for the battle tournament.

Witchmon has proven to be quite the nuisance for our heroes. Could she actually pose to be a greater threat than Pharaohmon? Ha! Now that's funny!

With the support of his friends on his side, Himura sets off to enter his long awaited duel with Nemesis. How will Nemesis use Yui to crush Himura's confidence and to what new lows will she stoop to clench victory? Himura faces his greatest challenge and only one card in his deck will save his sister from the clutches of his blood-thirty mistress of darkness.

The sixth battle royale will feature Wardevidramon, Felinismon, Dark Gabumon and the mystery opponent! Just who will be revealed as the mystery competitor?

Ryuukoutsuseimon has been awakened after many centuries by General Scorpionus. Sailor Mercury and Arbormon have stepped up to challenge the dragon? Can their combined efforts manage to overcome the demon dragon and reach the outskirts of the Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range? Because little do they realize that the Scorpionite army are waiting in the wings.

When will Agunimon finally step up to compete? The warriors have been in quite a slump.

The Shadow Tournament is far from complete and there's still plenty of action on the horizon.

-

_**(Preview)**_

Kari: Hey, everyone! I'm not in this story, but it's my duty to fill you guys in on the preview for the next chapter! The sixth duel match and battle royale are set to be underway. Himura must put aside all of his fears and doubt as he prepares to duel with Nemesis. Poor Yui is being used as a shield while Nemesis thoroughly enjoys herself while torturing Himura!

Nemesis: Just you watch, little Yui! I'm going to torture your sweet dear brother while your body loses a portion of its soul.

Himura: What do you mean!

Nemesis: For everything I inflict damage on you, your sweet will lose a portion of her body. But, here's the twist! If you inflict any damage on me, your sister will still lose a portion of her body! It's a no-win situation for you, Himura. Either by win or loss, you still won't save your dear little sister!

Yui: Himura! Just forget about me! It's my fault that Nemesis was born in the first place! You have to win this!

Himura: I can't! I vowed to look after you! I promised to our parents' graves that I would not let anything happen to you!

Dark Gabumon: Yui! No!

Wardevidramon: I would be worried about the mystery opponent if I were you two!

Felinismon: Care to enlighten who our mystery digimon is?

Wardevidramon: Oh, you'll find out soon enough. But for now, let's put on quite a show for these fans!

Takato: This is bad! Here I thought things would only bet worse!

Anubimon: If Nemesis wins, then Himura will not survive. She's playing a shadow game and Himura must win!

Jeri: But he'll lose Yui no matter what the outcome is!

Ryuukoutsuseimon : Warriors! You will never defeat me! I am the great Ryuukoutsuseimon ! Nobody has ever escaped my wrath and you warriors will suffer the fate just like everyone who has crossed these mountains!

Sailor Mercury: You won't defeat us! We're determined to defeat our enemies and nothing will stop us...

Rei: From finding the Digital Priestess' sword!

Arbormon: You're going down! Slide evolution! Petaldramon!

Mercury: Eternal Mercury Power! Make-Up!

Hiei: Kurama. We have company.

Kurama: Yes. Identify yourselves.

Sailor Uranus: We'd like to know the same thing. You two seem too suspicious.

Sailor Neptune: What do you say you prove to us that you're not really working for Pharaohmon?

Hiei: As if we would work for that fool. Fine, if it's a fight you want then I'm more than happy to oblige.

Cammy: You surely don't want to miss out on the emotionally action-packed thirty-first chapter! By the way, it's entitled...

-

-

_**Yui's Cries of Anguish! Himura's Summons his Guardian of Light!**_

**_-_**

Himura: There's only one card that can help me rescue, Yui. Nemesis, your fate has been sealed. This one card will determine the outcome of this duel and free my sister!

-

-

-

It's been two long months but finally I have gotten Chapter 30 up! I hope this chapter turned out to be worth the wait. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter up soon, but I can't guarantee it. Hey, just be glad I even bothered to catch up with this fic.

By the way, for those of you who were wondering about Ryuukoutsuseimon's attack name: **Hoguera de Demonio.** It's Spanish for Demon's Flame. I think... That should be right.

Don't worry guys. I'm not going to abandon this fic with so much support it has gained over the last year or so. For those of you who have continued reading on, I say thank you. Cavecat, as you can see, I have placed your digimon in my fic. But don't except him to defeat Basilikmon. That honor should really go to Inumon. Just be glad I even bothered to put him in. Sorry for the lack of Henry, Suzie, Lopmon, Jaarin or Loweemon in this chapter but they will be in the next one. Guaran-damn-teed!

The next chapter should be quite the emotional roller coaster. Hope you guys are ready for it. Until then, peace out!


	31. Yui’s Cries of Anguish! Himura Summons H...

Yo! It's me! Good to be back once again and it's back to writing my fics. Yay! I've just finished my finals in order to provide you guys with some action-packed dueling and battle royale competition. Wow, it's a miracle! I've actually posted a chapter early! Let's hope the trend continues.

Most of you guys have been waiting for this chapter. It's the long-awaited duel between Himura and Nemesis. Can our Himura save his little sister from the clutches of Nemesis, or will he fall in defeat? Hope you're reading, Youko and Belletiger. In addition, let's not forget the battle royale featuring the mystery digimon! Oh and I give full credit of the created digimon to LazerWulf. He's the one who provided the idea.

Anyway, that's enough rambling out of me. Let's get on with the fic. Enjoy this dramatic chapter. It's set to be intense.

* * *

_**Yui's Cries of Anguish! Himura Summons His Guardian of Light!**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Phoenix Arena**

**-**

Emotions were now running high as Himura was still in distress over the announcement. His duel with Nemesis was next. He did not want to face the evil witch after she nearly killed him durring their last encounter. He could remember her bloodlust and the torturous nature of Pharaohmon's mistress. However, despite having a demonic exterior, there was still a sad, little girl begging to have her soul freed from the evil that had consumed her.

Gripping his card deck, the dark-blue haired boy placed it inside his duel disk and starts walking down the hallway. He puts on a face of determination while attempting to hide the fear. The Tamers and the Duelists watched as their friend was preparing to duel his most intense match ever. This could very well be the most dangerous duel of the tournament thus far, considering the unpredictable nature of Nemesis.

As Jeri attempted to run up to Himura, Felinismon put a hand on her shoulder. The feline gives a single nod. Inumon, Anubimon and Dark Gabumon watch as their friend sets off towards the steps leading to the ground level.

"Leave him be everyone. This will be the greatest challenge in his life," Anubimon informed the group. "If I know Himura, he will do everything within the fiber of his body to save his little sister. There's no talking him out of this."

"I just hope he'll come out of this in good condition," Jeri hoped.

"I can't be too sure of that, if Nemesis is any indication. You saw how ruthless she can really be," Inumon replied with a sigh. "Dark Gabumon. Felinismon. Shouldn't you two get ready for your match?"

"Yeah! Thanks for reminding us!" Felinismon perked. "Let's get going, shorty."

"Argh! Don't call me that!"

With that said, Dark Gabumon follows ahead with Felinismon towards the steps. Takato and Rika look on ahead to the arena floor to see Etemon stepping into the ring.

"Wow, they're not wasting anymore time with these next set of matches," Takato said.

"What do you expect? These digimon were getting restless. So, has dino-boy finished celebrating?"

"Knowing him, he's probably at the bread bar," Takato sighed. "We'll find him later. He and that Yusuke guy have already gained a huge fan following. They should enjoy it."

"Yeah and become trampled by crazy fan girls," replied Tea. "I feel bad for Himura. That look on his face... He certainly didn't want to go along with this duel."

"But he knows that it was inevitable," Inumon stated. "Right, Anubimon?"

"Mmhmm. He knows it. I know it. We all knew it was going to happen. It is Himura's destiny to face Nemesis and do everything he can to save his sister."

"I have faith in Himura. We should all show our support," Yugi encouraged his friends. "Don't you think, Takato?"

"Yeah. Himura is our dearest friend, guys. The guy has been through so much misery. As friends, we have been there for him and have even stuck by his side when Nemesis nearly took his life. Since then, we have stuck by his side. I know Henry would agree with me if he were here."

"Dude, you couldn't be even more right. I just got to know that kid and he's already 'cool' in my book," Kazu said. "Besides, he showed me some pretty cool cards I could never dream of collecting!"

"Ditto here," Kenta nodded. "He's a Tamer just like us!"

Stepping up towards the guardrails alongside Rika and Takato, Jeri leaned across as she gazed off to the arena floor. She waited in anticipation for the boy she has grown quite attached to for the past week.

"Jeri...? Do you have anything to say?" Rika asked.

"Good luck, Himura," she managed to whisper under her breath.

"_Jeri. You really do care for Himura, don't you?" _Inumon replied in thoughts. _"Oh, Himura. You have to pull through. Not just for us, but for Jeri and for Yui."_

"_Dear, child. I understand what you are going through. I would much rather be me out there in that duel instead of Himura. Nevertheless, Himura must work this out on his own. We, as his friends, can not intervene with family issues,"_ Anubimon thought while staring towards Jeri's direction.

"You think we can keep the chit chat down. Looks like they're getting ready to get on with the announcement," Joey said.

"Well, how observant," quipped Tristan.

"So, we're already down to the last three sets of matches? They should prove to be very interesting," Duke stated promptly.

"There's no telling who will advance. Besides, looks like we meet again, Joseph," Mai snickered.

"Hope you're ready to go one on one. I've improved since the last time we've dueled. The Joester is going to walk all over you!"

"I'd like to see you try, Joey. Then again, maybe I'll simply mop the floor with you since I lost our last duel."

"So, you expect me to roll over and let you win? Is that what you're suggesting?"

"Yes, Joey, that's what I meant," Mai sighed.

"Wow! I can't wait for this! That last duel was great. I bet this one will be quite the show!" Witchmon giggled.

Nearly everyone within the group turned towards Witchmon's direction to shoot her a dirty glare. The witch was taken back by their intimidating looks. She began to shrink away until she moped about to herself.

"I'll just keep my mouth shut from now on," Witchmon sighed in depression.

"You have to understand, Witchmon," Seadramon reminded her, "this is Himura's duel. You know this means a lot to him. He's doing it to rescue his sister. Try to understand his situation."

"Of course I do," Witchmon responded with a serious tone. "Oh, Himura. Poor kid. It's all on you now. Save your sweet little sister."

"_Yami. You think Himura has a chance? I'm worried about him. His sister is inside that monster."_

"_This will be a very difficult duel to say the least. Himura must not only win this duel but reach out to Yui in any way he can. It's the only possible solution to freeing her. Remember when your grandfather, Kaiba and Mokuba had their souls stolen by Pegasus? When you defeated him, they were set free. If Himura can knock off Nemesis in this tournament, not only will he advance but quite possibly free his sister."_

"_What if Nemesis doesn't live up to her word? There's no way we should trust a monster like her."_

"_Then, I'm sure Anubimon himself will take matters to his own hands. Himura must have faith in himself."_

"Everyone! May I have your attention? I know you boys are pumped for the upcoming battle royal! This one is sure to be a killer as we reveal the mystery opponent that has been handpicked to take part in our competition! So, why don't we bring down our combatants? Monkey-boy, if you don't mind."

"None at all, milady!"

"Ugh, would you not call me that?"

"If you stop calling me monkey-boy. Ahem. Ladies and gents! Allow me to introduce to you the first two of our four combatants! Please, stand up and let us hear it for... Felinismon and Dark Gabumon!"

The crowds within the audience erupted with a loud ovation. Jeri showed her support by cheering out her partner. The others, including Anubimon, showed their support by giving their two comrades a round of applause.

"Their opponents are not just each other, but Wardevidramon and the mystery warrior," Renamon reminded the group. "In case you've forgotten, we've already failed to defeat Wardevidramon."

"Plus, we even had the Legendary Warriors on our side!" Takato replied.

"How could I forget?" Kazu exclaimed. "That guy was insanely powerful! He knocked away our best shots. Even Gallantmon had trouble with him!"

"Whoa! Whoa! That means that Dark Gabumon and Felinismon don't stand a chance!" Guardromon freaked out. "We're doomed! They're doomed!"

"Why don't you two put a cork in it?" Tea sighed as she rubbed her head."

"Geez, and you guys think I get paranoid?" Joey nodded in shame.

"Hey, we were just being overdramatic!" Kazu and his partner chuckled out in unison.

"Well, overdramatic or not, they're right," Jeri replied. "On the other hand, Felinismon said she and Dark Gabumon have thought of the perfect strategy in case something happens during the match."

"Um, care to fill us in?" asked Inumon.

"Yeah, I'm curious to find out," Tristan scratched his head.

"You'll find out in due time."

Felinismon stepped into the ring and blew kisses to the crowd. On the other side of the ring, Dark Gabumon throws up a peace sign for his fellow digimon. There was a warm and welcoming reception for the duo as they prepared to take part in a rather tough match with slim chances of victory. One of their opponents is Wardevidramon. He is a monster who even took Gallantmon's best attacks head on. The fourth competitor has left almost everyone within the arena in suspense and pondering.

"You doing all right, Dark Gabumon? Getting nervous?" Felinismon asked.

"No, but I'm wondering who our fourth opponent could really be."

"I'm not so sure myself, but we have to remain on guard when it comes to Wardevidramon. He is strong. Heck, he's managed to hold off the Tamers already. What chance in digi-hell do we stand?"

"We'll pull through. I just know we will!"

"You can't even digivolve without Yui. Those are some bold words from a rookie."

"Well, for our sake, I hope we find a miracle."

"Remember on the strategy we were discussing before the match?"

"Yep. I sure do remember. Let's make it count."

"Now to bring out, the monster of demolition! The dragon of devastation! Here comes Wardevidramon!" Etemon announced.

As soon as the beast's name was called, the stadium crowds were letting out their opinions on viral beast with a shower of boos. However, those 'boos' suddenly started to fade as a large shadow loomed over the top of the stadium. Everyone, including the combatants, looked up towards the heavens as a black figure descended upon the interior of the stadium. All were in awe at the sight of the infamous Wardevidramon.

However, one individual was none too happy to become reacquainted with the beast. That was Omegamon. The Royal Knight started to unsheathe his blade through his War Greymon arm, but he managed to restrain himself.

"Omegamon. Calm yourself. Look, we know about your past with this guy," Agunimon stated.

"Please, try to control yourself. I'm sure these two and that fourth competitor can triple team this guy," Fairymon assured the royal knight. "At least, I hope..."

"Hoping usually doesn't get us anywhere. This monster is too powerful for these two," growled Wolfmon.

"I'm not losing faith! There's always room for an upset!" Blitzmon said with encouragement.

Omegamon let out a sigh of relief and closed his War Greymon mouth to sheath away his blade. He steps across to gain a huge view of the arena itself.

"_Wardevidramon. I hope you fall. Whether one of these two does it or the mystery combatant does it, it really doesn't make a difference to me. Your crimes cannot go unpunished. Having battled you countless of times, all those lives you've took, they shall be avenged..."_

"MY! MY! Just look at the size of this guy!" Lillymon shrieked through the microphone. "He's nearly the size of half the entire ring itself! How is he going to be able to compete! Then again, Machinedramon was half his size and a helicopter was needed to pull him out of the stadium."

Even Neemon and Bokomon were speechless from within the crowd audience. The so-called 'Keeper of the Book' had his mouth widened in awe, but Neemon was still happily grubbing on some gummy worms. Bokomon took notice of his comrade's excessive appetite and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, you buffoon! Aren't you in awe at the sight of this monstrosity!"

"Um... Not really. We've seen bigger."

"That's besides the point! This is the infamous Wardevidramon!"

"War-who-dramon?"

"WARDEVIDRAMON!"

"Ohhhhhhhh! Wait, I don't ever remember hearing about him."

"That's because you're too much of a dolt to even remember him from Digimon history class! He and Omegamon have battled in countless wars in the past. Binding the beast in the human world, Omegamon left to never return. Wardevidramon was sealed and eventually buried away since the humans claimed he was nothing more than a useless structure. Do you understand now? Does that at least refresh your memory in that feeble little mind of yours?"

"Um... Wait, who's Omegamon?"

With that said, Bokomon grabbed Neemon's pants and gave him the infamous 'pants slap' on the poor rabbit. The yellow rabbit howled out in pain once feeling the whiplash of his own pants slapped against his rear.

"YEOW!"

"**AH! So, it's just you two! No matter! This should prove to be quite amusing. Isn't that right, Felinismon? It'll be a pleasure to crush you, traitor."**

"Traitor! Feh! Do not misunderstand! I quit! Working for Pharaohmon makes me want to vomit!"

"Same goes for me, pal!" Dark Gabumon retorted. "You can tell Pharaohmon that his job security bites!"

"**My, my. You two have shown betrayal for our dear master. Very well then. In the name of Lord Pharaohmon, I will consume you! How's that sound for a nice fitting death?"**

"Bold threats from the infamous Wardevidramon! Nevertheless, finally yet importantly, let us bring out that fourth competitor! Give it up for our mystery warrior!"

As she made the one announcement concerning the mystery combatant, nearly everyone in the audience crowds were shut into silence. Not a single word was uttered as footsteps were heard approaching the entrance. Next, there were two feet emerging. Then came a pair of armed gauntlets with claws equipped. A pair of yellow eyes opened wide within the dark tunnel of the entrance. Then, came a loud horrifying roar that managed to scare the wits off nearly half the stadium. The presence was indeed intimidating. Even Felinismon and Dark Gabumon gulped at the very same time. Their hearts stopped beating as loud footsteps were heard stomping across the entranceway.

"Um, so... You really think this guy is on our side?" Dark Gabumon asked.

"How should I know!"

"Well, you have worked for him at one point."

"So have you! Honestly, I have no idea of who this might be. However, I can tell you. This one has overwhelming power. Maybe a mega level."

"Mega level! Oh, man! Oh, man! We're screwed! The two of us against two megas! We have to make sure we advance to the next round!"

"It'll take a miracle, my friend. This just may be our final stand. I know. It sucks, doesn't it?"

"Well, yeah! I don't want to die!"

As the mystery opponent emerged out of the entrance, the audiences were in awe at the sight of the chosen warrior. Indeed, no one had seen this coming. Yet, Omegamon didn't seem at all surprised as he stared off at the revealed warrior and uttered one name.

"BlackWarGreymon..."

"What! You mean BlackWarGreymon from the TV show!" Agunimon exclaimed. "Unreal!"

"I didn't think he'd be real!" Fairymon gasped.

Even the Tamers and the Duelists were taken back in awe, but none of them was more surprised than Takato. His mouth literally dropped. Just gazing upon the mere presence of this revered digimon brought back memories of the Digimon Zero Two series.

"He brings back memories. Doesn't he, goggle head?" Rika asked the boy.

"From the second Digimon television series... Yeah, he literally wrecked the Chosen Children!" Takato gasped. "If this guy is on Pharaohmon's side, then Felinismon and Dark Gabumon are in trouble!"

"Plus, Dark Gabumon can't even digivolve without Yui!" Inumon reminded everyone.

"Then again, we didn't expect the likes of Demon, Piedmon or even Machinedramon show up in our world!" Kazu panicked.

"Anubimon, didn't you say these monsters were prisoners from the Dark Area?"

"That's correct, Yugi. Their data was previously dispersed from another world and transferred into the Dark Area. The four Sovereigns bestowed me the title of the Underworld lord. I am to guard the dark souls that have plagued many other worlds and confine them there."

"Other worlds? It explains why the likes of Piedmon and Demon are here," Kenta said.

"If that's the case, could be possible that the characters from the television exist in another world?" Takato wondered. "What if the Chosen are real?"

"It's a possibility," Rika replied. "If guys like BlackWarGreymon can show up here, then I'll believe anything. Nevertheless, why would he even bother serving for Pharaohmon? Last I checked, he helped the Chosen."

"Sometimes certain data can become corrupted when entering the Dark Area. There are instances where a being loses their memories from their previous lifetime," Anubimon explained. "That could explain BlackWarGreymon aligning with Pharaohmon, but I'm not so sure myself."

"Whatever the case, those two are in big trouble," Tea said. "Oh man... That guy from the TV show was bad enough but he being real is scary."

"Tea. I didn't know you watched Digimon Adventure," Tristan teased the girl.

"Well... Yeah! So what? I thought Taichi was cute!"

"I was a fan of Hikari, myself," Yugi replied. "You're not alone in this, Tea. That was one of my favorite shows."

"Well, guess I was the only one who missed out. Unless Joey missed out too?"

"To tell you the truth, Tristan. I had a slight crush on that Mimi girl," Joey snickered. "She even kind of reminds me of somebody I know in a way."

Joey directed his attention over to Mai and whistled to himself. The blonde female grew suspicious of Joey and sighed to herself.

"_And you can be quite the puppy dog Daisuke was. You and he share many of those fun qualities. Ah, what am I saying?"_

As soon as the group turned their attention back to the ring, BlackWarGreymon stepped inside the ring. He set his sights on both Felinismon and Dark Gabumon. Wardevidramon chuckled to himself once the dragon warrior became accustomed to standing in the ring with his three opponents.

"**It's good to know that you are indeed fighting for our cause, BlackWarGreymon."**

"..."

"**Cat got your tongue? Well, I guess we should be able to cooperate. We must eliminate these two and then we shall advance to the next round. Lord Pharaohmon's been very upset with the recent losses. Let's make sure not to upset him."**

"..."

"**Not in the mood to speak? Fine then. Do what you will with these fools. Just make sure you leave me some."**

"This is getting intense ladies and gents! We're just moments away from the beginning of the match's start. However, before we commence with the action. Let's bring out our two duelists!"

With that said, eyes were set on the entranceway. The first to come walking down was the dark blue-haired boy with the bandage cloth over his left eye. Inumon was hollering out towards his human friend/partner. Anubimon, Jeri, Seadramon and Witchmon showed their support for the young boy by calling out his name in encouragement.

"HIMURA! YOU CAN DO IT!" Inumon cheered out.

"We believe in you! Defeat that witch and set Yui free!" Takato exclaimed.

"Ladies and gentlemon! Please welcome the human friend of Anubimon's faithful warriors! He is the trainer and friend of Inumon! Give it up for Himura Tsubasa!"

"I really hope he pulls through. He and his sister have been through enough pain as it is," Rika sighed.

"You can do it, Himura! Now you'll show Nemesis the kind of duelist you really are!" Jeri calls out.

"_Now, is it just me or has Jeri become a little attached to our Himura? Hmmm..."_ Witchmon thought.

Looking over towards the audience stands to where his friends were waving; he returned a wave and slightly smiled. Mixed emotions were running through his mind. He wasn't too sure if he had the confidence to confront Nemesis again, let alone a duel. He doubted the mistress would treat this as a fair and honorable duel.

"I can do this. Yui needs me and I have to save her in anyway possible!"

Himura stepped inside the duel dome and his face became a mask a confidence. Turning his attention to the entranceway, he saw a raven-haired woman stepping out of the shadows. Her hair was tied back in a long ponytail, a ninja mouth-mask concealed her lips and a duel disk was attached to her left arm. The digimon crowds were simply in stunned to notice how attractive this woman appeared. Little do they realize that this beautiful creature has the heart of a devil and no remorse for even the tiniest living creature.

"My... What a sight," Lillymon gasped. "Yet, I cannot show any support for someone who obviously aligns herself with Pharaohmon. In any case, give it up for Nemesis! _Eeeep! I hope she didn't take that offensively!_"

Nemesis turned her attention over to Lillymon and brushed her hair to the side. The flower girl squeaked and hid under her desk position. Ignoring Lillymon, the dark mistress turns her crimson eyes directly to Himura inside the duel dome stadium.

"_So, we meet again. I've been yearning for this day since I became born out of Pharaohmon's dark magic. I will make you suffer eternal torment, little Himura. Then once I am done with you, Yui will forever be a forgotten memory. I will reign supreme and end the Tsubasa legacy."_

Nemesis slowly stalks her way over towards the duel dome and enters inside. Her eyes were locked onto Himura's and a perverse thought had crossed her mind. She was hell bent on causing pain and inflicting torment on the poor boy. Himura remained still and stood his ground to not become intimidated by Nemesis' presence.

"Now, we can get the show underway! We'll transport these two to another section of the digital world! Now, which world will they enter? We'll find out in a few short moments!"

"Ha. I'm afraid I can't let anyone interfere with our duel. Don't you agree, little Himura?" the mistress chuckled.

"What do you mean by that! I demand to know where my sister is at!"

"Haven't you forgotten, idiot? She's inside of me and slowly I'm sapping away her energy little by little. I depend on her in order to sustain my own life. However, once I defeat you, I'll take your body and feed off your soul little by little. Yui will be expendable and will forever be gone from this world."

Himura tightened his right hand into a fist and screamed out at the mistress in defiance.

"No! I'm through with you, Nemesis! Your demented and twisted games have gone far enough! If you happen to harm a hair on her, I won't hesitate to kill you with my bare hands."

"Idle threats from such a naïve boy. Come on, there's nothing you can hope to do to me without that mongrel of yours."

Before Himura had a chance to make his first maneuver directly for Nemesis, a black mist was starting to engulf the entire dome. Himura froze in place as he noticed Nemesis snickering. Her eyes were glowing like ruby emeralds and her arms became outstretched. The mist shrouded them both. This caught both Etemon and Lillymon off guard since they never planned for 'smoke' to suddenly appear.

"Um, I think we're having technical difficulties, Lillymon!" Etemon gasped. "This wasn't supposed to be part of the dome simulation program, right?"

"No. I don't even know where this smoke is coming from. It's more like fog to me. Ladies and gents! I have idea what's going but this isn't a part of our show!"

Anubimon suddenly gasped and quickly realized what Nemesis was planning to do. Even Yugi was quick to pick up on this sudden turn of events.

"No! She couldn't be actually be aiming to transport themselves to the Dark Area!" Anubimon exclaimed.

"It looks like she's going to employ a Shadow Game!" Yugi growled. "This is the same thing Bakura used on me earlier."

"Only Nemesis is sending them to the Dark Area," Inumon answered. "Damn! I didn't even take into account that she could access it!"

"Remember, she was born of Pharaohmon's magic, so she has the same access he does," Anubimon informed them.

"If that's true, then Himura's in trouble," Renamon stated.

"_No! It can't be like this! Himura! Stay strong!" _Jeri screamed out in thought.

"So, Himura! Why don't we take this into the Dark Area! I am sure you are very familiar with that place. I've heard that you've had a painful experience there... losing a dear friend if I'm not mistaken..."

Those taunting words alone were enough to make Himura's blood boil. If there was any event that he did not want to be reminded of, it was seeing his dearest friend Kotori being murdered by Basilikmon within the Dark Area. As the dark fog grew thicker, the duelists were immediately transported out of the dome. The smoke immediately dispersed and they were both gone. There were no traces of Himura or Nemesis to be found. This caught everyone within the stadium by surprise.

"What! Now our duelists are gone!" Lillymon exclaimed in shock. "Ok, just to remind you! This is not apart of our plan! We have to know the location of where they are being sent!"

"I'm right on it, babe!" Etemon replied. "I'll go check with the committee. In the meantime, this battle royale has officially begun!"

As Etemon called for the siren, the four digimon competitors inside the ring prepared to battle. Felinismon and Dark Gabumon remained firm despite the heavy odds stacked against them. Wardevidramon levitated over the ring and encircled his 'prey' so to speak like a hungry shark. Meanwhile, BlackWarGreymon stood firm and waited for the perfect opportunity to attack.

"Not looking good for our side," Felinismon growled.

"Plus, Himura's been transported along with that damned witch!" cursed Dark Gabumon.

"Where did they go anyways?"

"You have cat's ears, right? I overheard their conversation and Himura said that she was transporting them to the Dark Area."

"The same place where Kotori died!"

"That's right. Nemesis is only going to add insult to injury and hope to end Himura's life at the same location his dearest friend died."

"How horrible... Well, Himura must deal with this battle. We have our own crisis at hand. If only there was a miracle..."

"_Himura! It's up to you to free little Yui! Please, don't let that witch win!"_

The Tamers and their friends couldn't believe what had just occurred. Yet, Anubimon was not surprised.

"Lord Anubimon! They just left to go the Dark Area! Shouldn't you go?" Seadramon asked.

"Yeah, Nemesis has managed to gain access to your territory. There's no telling what she has in store for Himura down there!"

"I shall not interfere."

"But, why! Himura's in trouble! Nemesis is not to be trusted and she nearly killed Himura since the last time they had a confrontation," Takato reminded the underworld lord.

"Goggle head. Whether we like it or not, this is Himura's battle to win. If we interfere, we would only force Nemesis to inflict more damage on Himura just to give us fair warning. Not to mention that she'll go to extreme measures to get rid of us."

"Sorry, Takato. I'll have to agree with Rika on this one," Yugi said. "Right, guys?"

"Don't worry and just let Himura do what he has to do," Joey replied.

"He'll pull through just fine," Tristan nodded.

"_You guys sure have confidence. I hope you're right though. I'm just worried about Himura. C'mon, you have to pull through this. For our sake and Yui's sake," _Takato worried in thought.

* * *

**Infirmary Room**

**-**

Back within the infirmary area, nurses gathered to treat the patients injured in the tournament and outside the event. Yes, that included crazy fans that accidentally got themselves hurt from the rabid crowds.

Loweemon was still resting after the beating he received from Piedmon earlier.

Emotions were also running high inside the infirmary rooms. Henry, Suzie and Lopmon had just watched an entertaining duel between Joey and Kazu. Now, they were worried for Himura. This was going to be the one duel where winning was not an option but a matter of survival.

"Henwy! Where did Himura go!"

"I was afraid of this! Pharaohmon has had a hand in this! Just how desperate does he want Himura eliminated! To think that monster is using Himura's own sister to carry out his bidding! It's not fair!"

Henry slammed his fist on a table and ruffled his hair angrily. He couldn't bear the thought of losing two friends in one day. He had lost Terriermon as Basilikmon turned him into stone. Now, there was a grim chance that Himura may not come out of the duel the same again. He could very well be dead by the time Nemesis is through with him.

"It's going to be okay, Henry," Lopmon assured the boy. "Himura's been preparing for this duel since the announcement of the tournament. He knew it would come down to dueling against Nemesis."

"But, we didn't know he'd duel her in the first round! This is getting way out of hand! Now we have two megas in the same ring against an ultimate and a rookie! Felinismon and Dark Gabumon are going to be destroyed out there!"

"Henwy..."

"Henry... Don't lose hope in your friends," Jaarin managed to speak up from her rest bed.

"Sister?"

"You guys are Tamers, not quitters. I don't want to see you beating yourself up over this. You panicked when it turned out that I was Ranamon."

"I was worried about you, Jaarin. I didn't think you would handle being a digimon."

"I've grown accustomed to it. Sure, it hurts, but I continue to fight on. That's what Omegamon has taught me. Never lose hope in those you believe. Himura is no different. Yes, he's entering a very dangerous and hostile situation, but he knows this an issue he must resolve on his own."

"..."

"Don't worry so much for others. Each of us can resolve our own issues. If you wish, you can go and rejoin your friends to support Himura. You and Suzie can leave me here to rest."

"No, I just can't do that. I'll stay here until you get better. Besides, there's no telling if some sick-minded digimon decides to barge in here unannounced. Plus, you're in no condition to defend yourself until you heal."

"Oh, Henry. Always worry for your kin. Don't worry about me. Please, just go and join your friends. Suzie could stay here with me if she wants. Besides, she has Lopmon with her."

"I..."

Jaarin gives an assuring nod to her brother. The Tamer had second thoughts for a minute until he walked out the door. Before departing, he turned and left a departing comment.

"You get better, sis. I'll be back."

With that said, Henry shuts the door behind him to leave Jaarin in her rest bed with Suzie and Lopmon to watch after her. The blue-haired boy turns towards another infirmary room to find Rapidmon's body still in statue form. He lets out a depressing sigh and sets off to find his Tamer comrades.

"_Jaarin's right. I have to be there with my friends. We have to show our support for Himura. Hang in there, man. You can do it. I just hope no dirty-minded digimon decides to go barging into Jaarin's room while I'm away. Then again, they have Lopmon to depend on."_

Unbeknownst to Henry, there was one sick-minded digimon who had already set his sights on Jaarin's room. Once Henry rushed down the hallways, the squid-like Marine Devimon emerged out another hall and turned his direction towards Jaarin's room. He licked his lips and held a bouquet of black roses.

"My sweet little human... I see you're still not alone. All that's standing in my way is a little brat and the Lopmon. Darn! At this rate, I'll never see my Calmaramon! Oh well. I guess good things will come to those who wait. Time to go back to see Lord Demon."

Marine Devimon crept back down the hallways and would eventually return back to check on the infirmary room again. All he ever wants is quality time between himself and Jaarin. He hopes to make her spirit evolve into Calmaramon and marry her as his next ocean queen. Before leaving down the hall, the aquatic demon hollers out for all to hear for his true feelings for his 'beloved'.

"CALMARAMON! YOU SHALL BE MINE, MY LOVE!"

Down on the other side of the hall, Socramon winced from the loud scream echoing across the hallways. He cleaned out his ears and managed to press on forward in his search for Basilikmon.

"There's a bunch of crazies in this place. Now on to find Basilikmon."

* * *

**Elsewhere within the arena**

**-**

The demon pair, Hiei and Kurama, were walking across another set of hallways in order to become accustomed with their surroundings. So far, there weren't any fan girl digimon to catch up or even attempt to find them. Luckily for Kurama, Hiei would be there to take out any crazed fan boy or fan girl with no mercy.

However, they were soon becoming aware that two individuals were following them. Kurama was the first to notice their scent and turns around to find the female pair. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stopped to confront the two demons.

"Yo," Sailor Uranus uttered.

"Care to tell us why you've been following us this whole time?" Kurama asked.

"You two seem rather suspicious," replied Sailor Neptune. "We wanted to be convinced that you weren't up to no good."

"Perhaps you can tell us if you have any affiliation with Pharaohmon," Uranus brought up.

"You tell us. Do we look like we serve as Pharaohmon's lackys? I'm my own demon," Hiei scoffed.

"What makes you think we're suspicious enough to be serving Pharaohmon?"

"Perhaps because we're not sensing any human vibe from you two. You're not human, but obviously supernatural beings. Perhaps, demons?" Neptune pointed out. "Your human appearances don't fool us."

"You're mistaken," Kurama replied. "We're here to take part and ensure Pharaohmon is defeated. Do you remember that human who just participated in the match earlier?"

"Yes, what about him?" asked Uranus.

"You would have noticed that same human attacking that machine beast rather than aligning himself with it. Believe us. He is with us and we're on a mission to stop Pharaohmon."

"Then again, Kurama. I doubt these two fools will believe us anyway," Hiei snorted. "You two want to make something of it? I'm not about to back away from a challenge."

"If that's the case, then looks like we are indeed on the same page," Neptune chuckled. "We see where you two are coming from. Your redhead friend made a good point."

"Hmph. Fine, but the next time you cross path with us. I won't show you any mercy. To think you accuse us of working for that fool."

With that said, Hiei turned away and headed down the hallway.

"You'll have to excuse, Hiei. He can be quite edgy towards others," Kurama said with sincerity. "As long as we know that we're all against Pharaohmon, there shouldn't be anymore future conflict."

"Of course not. Just make sure to keep an eye on your friend there. He's quite the shady character," Uranus warned him.

"Oh, well. I can't do anything to change that. Until then..."

Without giving the Outer Senshi any eye contact, Kurama heads down the same path as Hiei. Sailor Uranus was still slightly weary when it came to Hiei. She placed her hands on her hips and nodded her head.

"Well, we certainly made some new allies, haven't we?" Neptune teased her comrade.

"Sure. C'mon, the next match is already set to begin."

"As far as I can tell, it's already begun. Oh and there's something else you should know..."

"I know, Neptune. That Nemesis girl is dueling some boy named Himura. You didn't have to remind me of that witch," Uranus shuddered as she remembered the injuries Nemesis gave her. _"The same monster that nearly took my life and showed no mercy for Neptune."_

"Should we go and see? Perhaps the boy will do what we failed to do: free that little girl inside the witch."

"Yes. I will say good riddance if that boy is able to defeat Nemesis. She'll get what's finally coming to her," Uranus growled. "Let's go, Neptune."

With a nod from her Sailor partner, Uranus walked down towards a door. This specific door would lead them to the back way stairs to the upper level of the arena. As Sailor Uranus opened the door to enter through, Neptune followed in suit.

"_At least that girl will be freed from that demon. Kid, I wish you the best of luck."_

* * *

**Dark Area. Unknown Sector**

**-**

The emptiness and near pitch black environment of the mysterious territorial plane known as the Dark Area has existed since the beginning of Digital times. If anyone can describe this world, it would be near desolate, gloomy, not teemed with lively activity, ancient and full of death. In fact, this is the exact dimension where the souls of the dead evil digimon are sent for eternal damnation. It is equivalent to the world of Hades of Greek Myth. This is the realm where Anubimon himself rules with an iron fist.

Anubimon is the rightful ruler and was given permission by the four Digimon Sovereigns to judge each digimon that passes into the after life. The good souls are sent to paradise while the corrupt and evil souls are sent to the Dark Area to be tried.

The two duelists have now arrived at the exact location where the unthinkable occurred years ago. Himura's face paled as he looked across to remember that this was the spot where Basilikmon murdered Kotori.

"_She brought me back to where Kotori died! That witch is doing anything she can to break me down and take advantage of my emotions. Clever..."_

"Yes, aren't I clever?"

"Oh, wow. Now you can read minds."

"A trait I picked up from Pharaohmon. You should try it out sometime. Now, what do you think? I've brought you back to the place where your precious Kotori died."

"You just have to reopen old wounds, Nemesis. Let us just get this damn duel over with. When I defeat you, I'll free Yui and make sure Anubimon sentences you with a great punishment."

"Oh, is that so? Well, all you have to do is defeat me, but I doubt you have anything in that pathetic deck for yours to knock me off my throne."

"We'll see. I just might have a few tricks up my sleeve," the boy snickered.

"You find that amusing? Well, knowing you, you are probably making some idiotic bluff. Now, what do you say we begin? We don't need a referee as far as I'm concerned!"

Just then, before either duelist was preparing to start their duel, a portal appeared from the center of their positions. The duelists moved away at opposite directions to see who was about to emerge. It turned out to be none other than Floramon. She lands butt first and winced in pain.

"Wow, I have to watch that last step. Ow... I can't believe those guys had to send me to the Dark Area."

Sitting up, Floramon felt a cold vibe blowing against her and shuddered at the sight of the ghastly environment.

"This place is really scary. Ech. It is said not one dark digimon can escape here once Anubimon-sama seals them here. Well, that's true until recently. Now we've got dark digimon running amuck in the Digital World again. This place really gives me the creeps!"

Suddenly, Floramon caught glimpse of the two duelists. She turned towards Nemesis and gulped to herself.

"Her and this kid? Well, this should prove to be interesting. Now, I'm not even sure if this duel can even be broadcasted! Um, can anyone help here?"

"Need some help there, pretty lady?"

Floramon caught the gentle voice trailing from behind and turned to find a black canine creature with sharp claws. It had three heads and a gentle glare in its eyes. The plant digimon jumped back in fear until the canine threw out a 'peace sign'.

"Don't worry. I come at peace!"

"Oh, you nearly made me jump out of my skin there!" Floramon cried out at the canine.

"My name is Cerberumon and I'll provide you some camera work to broadcast."

"You qualified?"

"According to the Cerberumon leader, I am..."

"You might want to accept his help," another voice calls out.

The Cerberumon and Floramon turned to find a larger Cerberumon glaring down upon them. Himura caught glimpse of the Cerberumon and smiled. He recognized these two canine digimon.

"Cerberumon! Hey! Over here! It's me, Himura!"

"Wha... Himura! Ah! Himura! It has been a long time, friend!" the Cerberumon calls out to the boy. "How's Inumon doing?"

"The same usual pervert but he's doing well!"

"We heard he qualified to the next round. Congratulations to him. So, you're dueling this lady?" the Cerberumon asked.

"This 'lady' has trapped my sister from within and I have to do what I can to rescue her! Now, if you don't mind, I have to finish this once and for all."

"Some interesting friends you've got there, Himura. It's a shame they will watch you die just like Kotori!"

"Ok! That's going too far! Why I oughta!" the Cerberumon growled.

Before the young canine charged to attack Nemesis, the leader smacked him across the face and picked him off the ground.

"Don't be an idiot. We're here to cheer for Himura. Oh, and miss?"

"Yes? My name is Floramon, though."

"Please do referee this match with care. Himura is our dearest friend."

"I'll do what I can, but provide that you boys protect me from any dark digimon that decide to creep up on me?"

"Sure, anything," the younger Cerberumon chuckled.

The canine approached Floramon and wrapped an arm around her as if he were her guardian. The female starts feeling protected by the Cerberumon. Hearts formed in her eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Delicate digimon like you belong in paradise. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Really? Ah, mi amor..."

However, their romantic moment ended as the Cerberumon leader smashed his tail against the young one's head. The young one falls back with a large lump on his poor, little head.

"Baka! As I said, we are here to cheer for Himura! Not to go on dates!"

"Yeah... Should have... known that... Uh..." the young one replied while stuttering.

Himura couldn't help but laugh at the Cerberumons' antics. However, he turned his full attention back to Nemesis and activated his duel disk.

"Looks like we're getting down to business, Nemesis. It will be a matter of time before I free my sister!"

"You won't succeed. You will join Yui in eternal damnation," Nemesis said while activating her duel disk. "Get ready to duel, because this will be your last stand, kid."

With that said, Himura places his deck into his deck holder and sets his life points to 8000. Nemesis followed in suite and activated her life points to 8000.

"All right! With this Cerberumon offering to be my cameraman, we can get this show on the road! The duel between Himura and Nemesis is set! Duelists!"

"**BEGIN!"**

**Life points**

_**Himura: 8000**_

_**Nemesis: 8000**_

The sixth duel was immediately set to commence and Nemesis was the first to declare her turn first. She drew out her first six cards to her hand.

"Before we start, why don't we make this a shadow game?"

"What!"

"Like you've just seen Bakura, our monsters and attacks will be life-like. Which means every hit we take will really inflict damage. So, expect our duel to be quite bloody."

With a snap of her fingers, the mistress laughed while thick smog engulfed their surroundings. Unlike most normal smog, this thick cloud was dark purple and emitted a sinister aura. Himura knew Yugi had to endure one of these shadow games against Bakura during the first duel match of the Shadow tournament. He prepared himself for anything Nemesis was going to dish out.

Just then, he caught glimpse of a cross-like object standing next to Nemesis. He peered through to get a better glimpse. He gasped when he finally saw a clearing through the smog. There was a human child crucified on the gothic-shaped cross. The child turned out to be Yui herself! Himura's little sister has now become a pawn in Nemesis' shadow game.

"YUI! Nemesis! This has to be a trick to throw me off my game!"

"Mmheh. On the contrary, little Himura, I've just decided to raise the stakes in our shadow game."

"You sick..."

"I'm not finished. As you can see, Yui is a spectator. She will bear witness the winner of this duel and will despair when she realizes that you've let her down."

"Shut up..."

"Here's the little twist I've added to our game. For every attack I inflict on you, your life points decrease. That's not all. Your precious sister will lose a portion of her body!"

"Fine. All I have to do is watch my life points."

"Ah, but that's not all. There's another twist to our game. If you inflict damage on my life points, you sister will still lose a portion of her body! It's a no-win situation for you, Himura! Either by win or by loss, you will lose your sister! Guess, what they say is true. You can't always have a successful conclusion! Ha! So, what do you think of that, sweets?"

Nemesis removes her ninja mouthpiece and drops it to the ground. Her moves her tongue around her lips and snickers directly to the boy. Himura showed no intimidation and picked five cards out of his deck.

"_A no-win situation, you say? Trust me! I will find a way to save her from you!"_

"Give it up. It's hopeless. Yui's expendable and the brat deserves what's coming to her for being so selfish!"

"She doesn't have a single selfish bone in her body!"

"That's what you say but why did she end up running away from home in the first place? Hmmm? She obviously was pissed off."

"Because I never told her about my venture into the Dark Area, Kotori's death and Inumon. I kept all of that a secret to her."

"Well, there you go. Your irresponsibility to tell your sister about your whereabouts is all the proof that I need. You are indeed a selfish brother only looking out for himself."

"That's not true! I was just scared to tell her. I didn't want to frighten her since I was in a coma."

"Liar! That's **ENOUGH **excuses out of you! I'm doing Yui a favor by sending her soul and body to the dark abyss! She'll never become a nuisance to anybody ever again. I'm doing you a favor, Himura, but you've spat it in my face! Now you shall pay with your life!"

"Just make your **DAMN **move!"

"If you insist," the woman snickered. "I play _Prohibition_! When I play this card, I can declare the name of one card. As long as this remains on the field, that declared card cannot be played. On the other hand, the cards that are already on the field before this card's activation are excluded. I just know the exact monster to declare!"

Nemesis looked over to Yui's unconscious, crucified form and grins. An idea had immediately come to the mistress' mind.

"Yes! Simply obtaining the brat's memories by actually being one with her, I say that _Guardian Airtos_ cannot be played!"

"What!"

"That's right. Yui has already told me everything about that card."

"_Damn it! That was the one card I needed to save Yui! This is not good! Yui... I'm sorry but it looks like my plan has backfired, but I will think of a way!"_

"I finish my turn my placing a card facedown in defense. Then, I end my turn. Make your move, kid. I doubt you have anything else besides that Guardian Airtos that's even worthwhile," Nemesis shrugged.

"I draw. Now, with my first move, I activate _Guardian's Treasure_! I'll discard five cards from my hand and add two new ones! I can even draw two cards each turn instead of one. Now, I'll use one of my cards in my hand. I'll use _Dark Hole_! That'll end your facedown card to the graveyard!"

A massive abyss hole appeared at the center of the duel field while it sucked away the card like a vacuum cleaner. Nemesis simply nodded her head.

"So what? That doesn't mean a thing. It's my turn."

Nemesis takes a card to add it to her hand and places a card onto the field facedown. Supposedly, this is either a monster or a trap. Himura was sure to be careful.

"With a card facedown, I'll bring forth my first official monster on the field. Come forth, Hayabusa Knight!"

Summoned to the side of Nemesis' side field is a humanoid hawk decorated in silver armor.

**Hayabusa Knight**

**1000/700/3 stars**

"Now my Hayabusa Knight attack his life points directly!"

With that said, the Hayabusa charged ahead with and delivers a punch across Himura's face. Unlike many other hologram monsters, this one actually made it's mark and left a bruise across the boy's face. Himura dropped to the ground and held his bruised face.

"_Damn, she wasn't kidding when she said this was going to be intense. That punch nearly took my head off!"_

**Himura**

**Life points: 7000 (8000-1000)**

"How did you like that, little Himura? I'll bet you would want to kill me for that. I actually found that quite enjoyable, but not enough to satisfy my taste. You know what? I'll just attack your life points again! Hayabusa Knight! Inflict more damage on him and his life points!"

"What!"

Before Himura had a chance to sit up, Hayabusa flies across and delivers a painful kick across his ribs. The force of the monster's boot knocked the wind out of Himura and forced him to spit out a mouth full of blood. The mistress giggled like a child at the suffering of the poor Tsubasa boy.

**Himura**

**Life points: 6000 (7000-1000)**

"My Hayabusa Knight can attack twice in one turn! Smarts, don't it..."

"_She wasn't kidding! Nemesis is going all out and wants to do more than just defeat me in this duel!"_

"Eh-eh. You're forgetting something. Take a good look at Yui. Since you were just attacked twice, Yui loses portions of her dear body and soul."

Himura gasped as he turned around to see Yui's feet fading away into the shadows. He could barely even choke out a scream. His was already at Nemesis' mercy but he was determined to continue on to save his sister's soul. Spitting out a mix of saliva and blood, Himura sits up with a determined glare.

"Why aren't you screaming in pain? I don't understand you. Don't you even have a conscience!"

"I could say the same about you, hypocrite."

"Hmph. Whatever. Next I activate this card! _Messenger of Peace_! Using this card, I must pay 100 of my own life points during each of my standby phases. If I cannot pay, then this card is destroyed. No monsters with an attack power of 1500 or more can attack. With that said, I end my turn."

Right. Here goes..."

Struggling to suppress the pain, Himura adds a card to his hand to have a total of three. He plays out a monster card face-up in attack mode.

"I summon the Mystic Horseman! Attack mode!"

The boy summoned forth a mythical creature, half man and half horse. It was the real world equivalent of the legendary centaur.

**Mythic Horseman**

**1300/1550/4 stars**

"Time to retaliate for attacking me! Mystic Horseman! Take down her Hayabusa Knight!"

The Mythic Horseman charged across towards Nemesis' side field and slashes through the hawk-man. Nemesis groans as she witnessed her first monster taken out of the field and 300 was deducted from her life points.

**Nemesis **

**Life points: 7700 (8000-300)**

"Heh. How do you like that!"

Feeling the effects of her monster being destroyed, Nemesis reeled back with a huge bleeding gash across her chest. However, Nemesis did not seem at all bothered by the crimson mass and rubbed her hand across the blood. She licked the blood thoroughly from her hand as if she were a hungry predator. There was nothing at all human about her bloody-thirsty behavior.

"Enjoying yourself your little snack? I'm not here to waste time, Nemesis! Let's get this over with. I end my turn just to let you know."

"Fine with me. I'm already ahead of you by life points. Now, I'll just add this cards to my hand and... Oh my! You're going to like this one, but first I pay 100 of my life points due to Messenger of Peace!"

**Nemesis**

**Life points: 7600 (7700-100)**

"Next, I'll activate a card you just used on my earlier! Dark Hole! Does that ring a bell?"

"Aw, no..."

"That's right. Say adios to your Mythical Beast!"

Giving a thumbs down to Himura, the boy watched as an abyss hole emerged at the center and sucked the Mythical Beast through.

"Looks like minds do think alike. After all, we are siblings, aren't we?"

"Shut up. You're not Yui! Just get on with your move..."

"Temper. Temper. This will make you feel better. I summon the White Magical Hat!"

Within a matter of seconds, a magician with a black tuxedo and a white top hat was summoned.

**White Magical Hat**

**1000/700/3 stars**

"Now my monster! Attack the brat and his life points directly!" Nemesis laughed with malice in her tone.

The magician shoots himself across and shoots out a magical blast that slams against Himura's chest. The boy screamed out as he landed posterior first on the ground. He nearly cracked his tailbone because of his fall and winced in pain.

**Himura**

**Life points: 5000 (6000-1000)**

"Damn! What's wrong with me! I should not be losing this many life points! I trained my hardest for this duel!"

"Too bad you're crappy dueling isn't helping you any. Let's face it. Yui was always a better duelist. She has the smarts to come up with the best strategies."

"That's Yui. You're different. She's much better than you!"

"That's your opinion and I'm in no position to disagree. Then again, maybe so. By the way, my White Magical Hat has an effect. When this monster card inflicts damage to your life points, one card must be discarded randomly from your hand and must be sent to the graveyard. Tough luck for you, brat."

Clenching his teeth in anger, Himura removed a card from his hand and placed it into his graveyard slide.

"Well, that ends my turn. You're only prolonging your eventual defeat."

"Now... I'll draw two cards, thanks to Guardian's Treasure. Next, I'll activate this card!"

Himura pulls out a card from his hand and displays it towards Nemesis. The mistress gasped at the sight of Himura's card and searched through her hand to counter it. However, it was too late. Himura activated his card and gained control of Nemesis' White Magical Hat.

"I'll use Change of Heart to take control of your White Magical Hat for one whole turn!"

"Not my monster! Damn, you Tsubasa!"

"Now, I'll summon the Tiger Axe to the field!"

With that said, the boy summoned forth a humanoid tiger with a battle-axe in one hand.

"Now, White Magical Hat! Attack that witch's life points directly!"

"What! No! Not my own monster!"

"Have a taste of your damn medicine, Nemesis!"

As the magician attacked his former master, Nemesis felt the blast strike her against her slashed chest. She hissed before falling to her knees. Unlike Himura, she seemingly enjoyed the pain inflicted on her body. Her own life didn't matter as long as Himura is tormented. She turns to find more portions of Yui's body fading away.

**Nemesis**

**Life points: 6600 (7600-1000)**

"I hope you do realize that you're only harming Yui even further."

"_She's right. Even if I attack Nemesis, my sister loses a portion of her body. This is not good!"_

"Of course, I know the effects of my Magical White Hat. I discard a card from my hand."

"I'm not through yet, Nemesis! Tiger Axe! Attack more of her life points directly!"

"Whoa! Hold on! WAIT!"

The Tiger Axe charges across and slams his axe against Nemesis' right shoulder. The tip of the blade pierces through and causes blood to gush from her deepened wound. Nemesis shook thoughts out from her head and chuckled to herself. In her view, Himura was merely doing more harm than good since portions of Yui's body was evaporating into mist.

**Nemesis**

**Life points: 5300 (6600-1300)**

"You know you're only doing more harm than good for your sweet little Yui?"

"I'll eventually find a way to save her in the end. Now, I end my turn."

"Good, because I can have my White Magical Hat back on my side."

The monster immediately return back to Nemesis' side field and the mistress sits up despite the bleeding gash on her right shoulder. She drew a card to her hand and pays up 100 more of her life points because of her Messenger of Peace card.

**Nemesis**

**Life points: 5200 (5300-100)**

"Next, I'll put my White Magical Hat in face-up defense mode. I'll then place on card facedown in defense. I end my turn."

"Good. With these 2 cards I add to my hand, I'll summon forth my Nimble Momonga!"

A flying squirrel is summoned forth and takes flight around Himura himself. The critter lands on Himura's shoulder and prepares for any attack the boy commands.

**Nimble Momonga**

**1000/100/2 stars**

"Next, I'll equip this cute, little guy with _Beast Fangs_! This increases both of his attack and defense points by 300!"

**Nimble Momonga**

**1300/400**

"Now, Tiger Axe! Attack her White Magical Hat!"

The tiger warrior charges across and slashes through the magician through it's torso. The halved magician screamed out before fading away into mist.

"Awww, it's a shame my monster was in defense. Tough luck."

"Shut your mouth. All right, Nimble Momonga! Go and attack her facedown defense card!"

As soon as Nimble attacked Nemesis' facedown card, it was activated as a trap card! It was the card known as _A Feint Plan_.

"You just activated my trap card, you brat! With this card activated, a player cannot attack facedown monsters during this turn!"

"Fine, you got me. I'll end my turn."

"My, you're pretty much off your game."

Nemesis takes a card from her deck and pays off 100 more of her life points.

**Nemesis**

**Life points: 5100 (5200-100)**

"I'll set this card in my hand down in facedown defense mode. There I shall end my turn."

"My move. I'll add two cards to my hand and send my Tiger Axe to attack your first facedown defense card! Attack, my tiger!"

The Tiger Axe charges across and slashes the facedown card in half. The hidden monster was revealed to be a purple-haired clown in a red outfit and a blue cape. This was the Dream Clown.

**Dream Clown**

**1200/900/3 stars**

"No life points taken off? That's fine. I'll send my Nimble to attack your other facedown card! Go, Nimble!"

The flying squirrel sprang up into the air, flies across and swiftly lands on top of the facedown card. It was a monster card known as Sangan. It looked like a small furry, three-eyed beast. As the beast was destroyed, Nemesis spoke up for Himura to hear.

"As you should know, that little critter has an effect. When it's sent to the graveyard, I can move one monster with an attack of 1500 or less from my deck to my hand."

"Yeah. Then your deck is shuffled."

"Wow, you are a smart one," Nemesis replied with sarcasm in her voice.

Himura watched as Nemesis pulled a card from her deck, shuffled it, then replaced it back in the duel disk.

"I end my turn there, Nemesis."

"Good. I was growing bored of your failed attempts to take out my monsters and the rest of my life points. At least Yui's been spared... for now that is," the mistress giggled.

The dark mistress adds a card to her hand and pays up 100 more of her life points.

**Nemesis**

**Life points: 5000 (5100-100)**

"Next, I'll use one of my cards to activate _Pot of Greed!_ This will allow me to two cards directly to my hand."

"Hmph, that indeed you are: a greedy witch who knows no remorse or mercy."

"Oh, hush now. My turn isn't even close to being finished, dear brother. Next, I activate _Raigeki_! Adios to all of your monsters on the field!"

Blowing a taunting kiss to Himura, he watched as all of his monsters exploded into cloudy mists. He gasped as Nemesis summoned forth a monster on her side. It was another Dream Clown.

"Now, my Dream Clown! Attack Himura and his life points directly!" Nemesis laughed.

The clown launched itself across and delivers a head butt into Himura's gut. He felt more of his oxygen being knocked right out of him and his ribs nearly being crushed in the process. The injured boy fell to his knees and spat out even more blood from the defeaning blow targeted to his gut.

**Himura**

**Life points: 3800 (5000-1200)**

More of Yui's body was fading away into the shadowy mists and she still wasn't able to regain consciousness. After all, most of her life energy has already fueled Nemesis.

"Give up yet, Himura? I would if you don't wish to continue."

"I... won't... give up. I won't let... Yui down."

Reaching to his deck, he added two new cards to his hand. Nemesis had just declared an end to her turn and waits for the boy to perform his next maneuver.

"I'll summon the Dark Zebra in attack mode..."

Weakly placing a card on the field, Himura summons a Zebra with a Unicorn's horn. It galloped across Himura's side field and yelped out.

**Dark Zebra**

**1800/400/4 stars**

"Remember, it can't attack!"

"I know, I know, you've got Messenger of Peace in play. Next, I'll place... this card facedown. That ends my turn."

Placing the card facedown on the field, Nemesis looks across at the injured boy with satisfaction. This is exactly what she wanted to see from Yui's elder brother: pain, sorrow and suffering. Adding a new card to her hand, she prepared to inflict more punishment on the helpless duelist. Of course, before implementing her attack, she paid a cost of 100 more of her life points.

**Nemesis**

**Life points: 4900 (5000-100)**

"I'll switch my Dream Clown in face-up defense mode. Next, I'll activate this monster's effect."

"This monster has an effect!"

"Once I switched it from attack to defense mode, I can select and destroy any monster that is currently on your field. Since I can't attack with anything strong enough to defeat it, I'm going to ask for it to be destroyed. Dark Zebra, be gone!"

Following her command, the zebra was quickly dissolved into smog of shadow mist. Nemesis summons forth a monster to her field. It was a giant stone statue standing before her.

"I summon my Giant Soldier of Stone! Attack mode!"

"Oh! You've just activated my trap card! I call this one _Trap Hole_!"

"What!"

Once summoning the card to the field, Himura activated it to play.

"With this card, if you happen to summon a monster to the field with 1000 points or more, that monster is automatically destroyed!"

"Wow, I don't think I need helpful lectures from the likes of you!" Nemesis hissed. "Do I look stupid! I know what that card does already! Since you rudely disrupted my turn, I'm going to finish that specific turn of mine. Now, I activate the _Premature Burial_! With this, I pay 800 of my life points. Next, I select one monster card from the graveyard, special summon it on the field in attack mode and equip it with this specific card!"

**Nemesis**

**Life points: 4100 (4900-800)**

"The monster I have chosen to bring back is my Hayabusa Knight!"

Special summoning it back on her field, the Hayabusa Knight was in a face-up attack stance.

"Hayabusa Knight! Attack Himura and his life points directly! Ha! Ha!"

Following the mistress' command, Hayabusa Knight charges forward and slammed a fist into Himura's chest. The force from the blow forced the boy down to his knees and struggling to sustain the pain. More blood emerged from his mouth as it was becoming evident that Himura was suffering internal injuries, perhaps even internal bleeding if Nemesis continues to attack Himura this aggressively. His own life was at stake. He couldn't life. He had to win in order to save Yui, but even if he wins, her body would fade away.

**Himura **

**Life points: 2800 (3800-1000)**

The Tsubasa boy would hear the laughter from the heartless mistress as she prepared to launch yet another attack using her monster.

"Now, go Hayabusa! Attack the boy and his pathetic life points again! Inflict punishment! Make him pay! Make him **SUFFER**!"

Hayabusa Knight leaped up over towards Himura's side field and kicks him square in the face. The boy's face contorted with a pained expression. He spat out more saliva and blood from his mouth while reeling back from the devastating kick. Landing spine first on the rocky ground, Himura recoiled in threshold. Not only did the young boy physically suffer but also his life points were taking a nosedive.

**Himura**

**Life points: 1800 (2800-1000)**

"Had enough, Himura? Because I'm not. You still haven't learned your lesson. So much for playing the role as the hero, boy. You let your sister down. Take a look for yourself. Look how much of an effort you're putting forth in attempting to save your dear little Yui."

With Nemesis turning her full attention on Yui's crucified form, Himura opens his eyes to watch more portions of his sister's body fading away into the shadowy mist. Strong emotions were running through Himura and motivating him to retaliate against Nemesis' relentless torment. He wasn't going to stand for this anymore.

Once Nemesis rubbed her hands thoroughly across Yui, Himura clenched his teeth and slowly rose to his feet. This was more than Himura could ever take. He vowed to restore his sister and rid the nightmare standing before him. Nemesis takes notice of the resilient boy and noticed his mouth dripping with blood. This was more than enough to put a satisfactory smirk across her face.

"Well, seems like you won't stay down. You little roach," Nemesis chuckled. "Well, you've just given me more motivation in KILLING you! Do you hear! Be sure to say hello to Yui in the after life when you eventually meet her. Perhaps you'll even become reacquainted with your dearest parents."

Those comments had finally struck a final nerve within Himura. He gripped the cards on his duel disk while ignoring the pain internally.

"_I'm... not through yet... I have one card that can help me regain my Guardian Airtos... Then, you're going face up to your crimes until now... Once I'm done with you, then Inumon will finish off Basilikmon and then Pharaohmon... That is what I desire and it will be a dream come true... Yui, hang in there. You'll be free in no time."_

"_Heh. Just give it your best shot, kid. You and Yui are done!"_

"The duel is not looking well for Himura as Nemesis' monsters have inflicted more than just life point damage on the poor boy!" Floramon announced as she faced the Cerberumon cameraman. "With 1800 life points left, what can Himura hope to do in order to turn this duel around!"

"C'mon, Himura. We're all counting on you," the Cerberumon leader muttered. "You can't let your sister down. More importantly, you can't let Kotori down."

The duel was already becoming more intense than the other duels that have taken place. Himura's risking his own life to not just winning the duel but saving his dearest sister from the mistress' dark hand. If Himura were to fail, then Nemesis will be rid of the Tsubasa siblings and reign as Pharaohmon's powerful mistress. Her power will no know bounds if she claims victory. It was all or nothing... Blood has already been shed and things seem bleak for poor Himura.

* * *

**Phoenix Arena**

**-**

The digimon audiences were awe struck at the duel displayed from the big screen, but the battle royale was just as intense. Heck, Felinismon and Dark Gabumon have practically been dodging their enemies' attacks. Even Lillymon was starting to doubt their chances of victory.

"With the duel growing grim for Himura, the battle royale isn't looking good for either Felinismon or Dark Gabumon! They're running around like chickens with their heads cut off! In addition, BlackWarGreymon has only seen little action as he attempted to waste Dark Gabumon with a Black Tornado! Those two can't fight back and I wouldn't blame them!"

With Felinismon running around the ring with Dark Gabumon on her back, Wardevidramon was giving chase to them. He set his target on the duo and his four eyes started to glow red. Four beams came shooting out and condensed into a simultaneous blast.

"**ATOMIC EYE!"**

The powerful beam came shooting down towards the ring and the force sent the two fleeing digimon off their feet. Felinismon landed outside the ring and crumbled down in pain. Dark Gabumon barely managed to leap away in time and hung to a side of the ring. Wardevidramon chuckled at the sight of Pharaohmon's two former henchmen getting a taste of his deadly laser eye attack.

"**This is simply too easy. I don't see why I should waste my energy on you two. Alas, I have a match to win and I must please Pharaohmon. You wouldn't want to see him a bad mood. Isn't that right, Felinismon?"**

Ignoring the monster's taunts, the feline sits up and rolls back inside the ring. She puts up her guard and prepares to go another round with the two megas. Wardevidramon simply gave a heartily laugh before nodding to BlackWarGreymon. The dark mega charges across towards the feline and snatched her by her shirt.

"**Felinismon. You have two choices! Forfeit and walk away from this match unscathed. We'll even spare your life. Alternatively, you can just die here and now. Don't let your own pride get the best of you. It's your choice, but I would make the right one. The same applies to Dark Gabumon. All you can do is watch myself and BlackWarGreymon advance. Let's not forget about little Himura. He's already near death's doors as it is. He can't go on like that forever."**

Dark Gabumon turned his attention over towards the big screen and gasped. The image was not very pleasant. Himura was already losing blood as it is and Nemesis was giving another heartily laugh. However, once he caught glimpse of Yui's crucified form, he seethed. Spinning around to face Wardevidramon, he unleashes an emotional cry of angst and anger.

"Dark Gabumon... Just go and leave..." Felinismon managed to choke out. "I'm done for... Heh, so much for our plan..."

"NO! I'm not going to give up!"

"**Ha! What can you, a rookie, hope to do against us two megas? Even Felinismon doesn't stand a chance! Just walk away and forfeit the match. Or watch Felinismon and Himura die."**

"Like I'm going to think you monsters are true to your word! Himura's close to death as it is and you're telling me to forfeit! Even if I did forfeit, you would have killed Felinismon anyway!"

"**Well, you do bring up a good point. Who knows? Maybe we won't let Felinismon live! No! Traitors must be executed! BlackWarGreymon! Squeeze the life out of the wench!"**

Following the machine dragon's orders, BlackWarGreymon applied a tighter grip on Felinismon. She lets out a loud cry before her voice was being cut off. Dark Gabumon couldn't even attempt to move and remained frozen still.

"Without Yui, I can't digivolve into Shadow MetalGarurumon! I can't do anything!"

Dark Gabumon slinked back until he made eye contact with the big screen. Watching Yui in her current state made his data-blood chill. There wasn't anything he could do unless somehow Yui was able to regain consciousness and break free from Nemesis' dark spell.

Even the Tamers and the Duelists were horrified at the chain of events. It was possible that they would lose three best friends. Jeri's eyes were locked on both the ring and the big screen. She had lost Leomon before at the hands of Beelzebumon; she would stand the thought of losing both Felinismon and Himura. She had grown closer to Himura after their meeting at the cemetery.

"_No... Not again. Not now. First I lost Leomon. I can't lose both Felinismon and Himura on the same day. I won't be able to live with myself..."_

"No! Himura! He's not going go on much longer than he already has!" Inumon shouted. "Himura! Please, hang in there!"

Taking notice of Jeri down on her knees and crying, Rika and Tea kneeled next to her in attempt to bring her back to reality. However, Jeri wasn't responsive and remained in her own depressive little world. She was this close to undergoing a post-traumatic disorder.

"Jeri! Snap out of it, kid!" Tea begged the girl.

"You're not going to support either Felinismon or Himura this way, Jeri," Rika snapped. "Wake up! Jeri!"

"This is all y fault, Himura. If I hadn't put you through so many trails," Anubimon sighed in grief. "If only there was anything I can do!"

"There's nothing we can do now," a voice calls out behind the group.

Everyone turns around to find Henry approaching them with a glare of determination.

"But, Himura has to fight his own battle. I believe he can pull this off. The same goes for Felinismon and Dark Gabumon. We aren't going to lose anybody."

"What makes you think so?" Seadramon asked.

"Simple. There's always one last glimmer of hope when everything seems to be lost. Jeri. You won't be losing either one of those two. They will walk out of this ordeal alive."

"_Henry? Can you really be sure about that?" _Takato thought. _"Yes, you're right! If you won't lose hope. Then, I'm not going to lose hope!"_

Yugi gripped his Millennium Puzzle and channeled through to speak through to the pharaoh within.

"_What do you think, Yami? Do we stand a chance? I mean, the stacks are raised against us, but I believe we will pull through."_

"_Himura will need to believe in himself and he shall overcome Nemesis' dark magic. This happened with Marik and myself. As long as Himura knows what he's planning, there's no doubt Yui will be saved."_

"Hey, Yugi. This happened with you and Marik," Joey remembered the duel from Battle City.

"Yeah, but even I wasn't put near death like Himura is at the moment. What Himura needs to do is regain his momentum and trust in his faith."

"Dang, just when his sister needs him the most," Tristan replied. "C'mon, kid!"

"Hang in there!" Duke shouted with encouragement.

Back over to the Legendary Warrior camp, Omegamon was feeling anger building up simply by watching Wardevidramon's actions. He couldn't stand watching anyone else suffer at the hands of the beast.

"Omegamon. Please, control yourself," Fairymon begged the Royal Knight.

"I'm sorry, but nobody has put me through enough hardship as this monster. That BlackWarGreymon is simply used by that heartless-"

"Wait, are you saying that BlackWarGreymon is an artificial made to follow only Wardevidramon's orders?" Agunimon gasped.

"I'm afraid so. It has no remorse for whatever it kills as long as it is under Wardevidramon's control!" Omegamon snapped. "That tears it!"

"Please, don't go out there, Omegamon," Wolfmon replied. "I'm sure they'll find a way through this! I just know they will."

"Speak for yourself, Wolfmon. Those two are megas. That cat and the little guy are toast," sighed Blitzmon.

"I refuse to believe that they're going to die. I just refuse to believe it."

"I'm with you, Kouji," Agunimon nodded. "They're allies of those Tamer kids. We're all on the same page. If there's anything I've learned as a legendary warrior, good things always come to those who maintain their hopes."

Omegamon nodded in agreement with the Warrior of Flame's encouraging words. He had sealed away Wardevidramon once before and now it was time for the metallic beast to finally rest for all time. Nevertheless, who would eventually ascend to stop his rampage? Dark Gabumon and Felinismon were both in trouble as it is.

With emotions running high in both the battle royale and the duel match, there was still trouble brewing across the Digital World itself. Many of Pharaohmon's fleet forces are guarding their domains in hopes of preventing the Sailor Senshi from locating the Digital Priestess' sword.

* * *

**Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range**

**-**

Gathered together in a group masse, the Sailor Senshi and the three legendary warriors engaged in a showdown with the reawakened Ryuukoutsuseimon. Thanks in part to General Scorpionus magic, the angry dragon digimon unleashed his fury upon the heroes.

As Sailor Saturn created her _Silent Wall_ barrier to ensure her comrades' recovery, Sailor Mercury and Arbormon took it upon themselves to attack the beast head on. Mercury collected a wave of a watery substance and shoots out across at Ryuukoutsuseimon.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The water-based element wave connected with the dragon and slightly inflicted damage on him. Even though this was water, it had combined magic merged with it to make it quite an efficient weapon against those with evil ki.

"TIME FOR ME TO TAKE IT UP A NOTCH! EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION!"

As soon as Arbormon calls out for his switch, his body underwent a transformation. His form stretched out into the quadrupedal form. The body of Arbormon was now mainly wood with a petal-shaped reef around his neck. His tail split into several branches with leaves at the tips. The newly evolved beast lands and proceeds to tackle down the mighty dragon.

"**Petaldramon!**"

"**Bah! Is this the best you pathetic warriors can do to damage me! If the great Omegamon couldn't hope to destroy me, then what makes you think you stand a chance?"**

"My attack barely did anything to him," Mercury gasped. "Petaldramon! Pull back!"

"No way! This guy's arrogance is getting on my nerves!"

"But you don't know what he's capable of! Withdraw!"

"Well, he certainly is one for arrogant behavior, huh?" Minako stated.

"Makes him kind of a hypocrite," replied Makoto. "He can't even hope to defeat him on his own!"

"It's a nasty habit of his, unfortunately," sighed Mercuremon.

"_What else can we do! Unless... That's it! Mercury can still tap into her Eternal power!" _Rei remembered.

Ryuukoutsuseimon proceeded to open his mouth wide and gathered enough energy to send a dangerous blast. This, however, did not intimidate Petaldramon and only motivated him even more to attack the beast.

"You think that'll scare me! Think again!"

"**Fool. Your own igornance will be your own undoing! SONICWAVE-"**

"Mercury!" Rei calls out to her blue-haired friend. "There's still a chance to defeat this thing!"

"What do you propose!"

"Your Eternal form! You can at least tap into it, can you!"

"Yes, but I haven't been forced to use it when it's necessary. There's a flaw though. I've been unable to control its power despite my experience with it."

"There's no time to judge whether you can control it or not!" Sailor Pluto cried out. "You have to use it! Since Rei, Makoto and Minako can't use it due to loss of their powers, it's up to you!"

"Do it before that bastard wastes Petaldramon!" exclaimed Grottomon.

"Saturn will put down this barrier as soon as you ascend, Mercury! Do it now!" Pluto instructed her.

"Go for it, Ami-chan!" Cammy encouraged the genius. "You're a smart girl! I'm sure you can control it now!"

"_Yes, there was the time I maintained control over my Eternal form when the Scrabmon attacked America. I can do this! I believe! I won't let my friends down!"_

Sitting up from her kneeled position, Mercury pressed her hands against her brooch and chanted a sort of prayer. Her body became engulfed in a light-blue heavenly aura. Ryuukoutsuseimon prepares to incinerate Petaldramon until the aura blinded him temporarily.

"**What's the meaning of this!"**

"Look! Mercury's reaching her Eternal form!" Minako gasped.

"Wow, amazing!" Artemis replied. "She's so beautiful!"

"Are you saying that I wasn't when I become Eternal Sailor Venus?" quipped Minako.

"Nobody can rival the goddess of love!" Artemis snickered.

"Ha, that's what I thought."

"I'm so jealous," sighed Rei. "We could be helping her if we didn't lose our damn powers."

"Yeah, but we did and we have to put up with it. This is Mercury's battle," Makoto said.

"Will her powers be enough to slay this dragon?" Saturn wondered.

"We won't know until she fully utilizes thou power," Mercuremon replied.

"MERCURY! CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

As soon as she called our her transformation, Mercury's outfit was garbed in a near-white sailor outfit. There was a hint of light-blue garments decorated on her outfit. Sprouting from her back was a pair of angel wings. Her boots were now white with blue edges around the sides and the top. The brooch on her chest has a blue crystal giving off a magnificent, pure glow.

Petaldramon turns around to find the source of the light coming from Eternal Sailor Mercury. A red blush appeared around his cheeks.

"_So, my angel has arrived..."_

"**Forget this pathetic louse! It's you that I shall be destroying!"**

With that said, Ryuukoutsuseimon redirected his arm for Eternal Sailor Mercury instead. The warrior of wood gasped out in shock and attempted to cut off the dragon's attack. The beast lashed out its long tail and slammed it against Petaldramon's side. The warrior of wood is sent plummeting down through a rock ledge.

"Oh no! He's going for Ami! Move away!" Rei screamed out.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Minako and Makoto exclaimed in unison.

"_It's true Ami is the second Sailor warrior to ascend the Eternal form, but I don't think even she can withstand this monster's attack," _Pluto thought.

"Ami! Don't even think about it! That monster's attack will kill you! Please, move away!" Cammy cried out with worried tears.

"**Say goodbye, you little human! HOGUERA DE DEMONIA!"**

As Ryuukoutsuseimon shot out the massive fire blast, it was sent directly towards Eternal Sailor Mercury. She did not display any show of fear and stood her ground with authority. Arbormon emerged from out of the rubble, after slide evolving from Petaldramon. He looked ahead to find Eternal Sailor Mercury close to being incinerated by Ryuukoutsuseimon's attack.

"MERCURY! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

Ignoring Arbormon for a second, she immediately thrusted her hands forward and forms a barrier made completely out of ice. She swiftly sets her hand on the ice barrier and shatters it with a snap of her fingers. It shatters and breaks apart into an array of massive, sharp icicles.

"Mercury! Icicle Spear Barrage!"

"What! Since when has she ever come up with this!" Artemis gasped out in shock.

"Wow! Who would have thought Ami could utilize such a technique?" Rei replied.

The beast cackled out in triumph but not long before Mercury's icicle spears penetrate through the monster's flames. The freezing magic of her attack had cooled off Ryuukoutsuseimon's fire. However, that wasn't the end of the Mercury's assault. The icicle spears were coming straight for Ryuukoutsuseimon. He could only look on in horror as the spears impaled through many sections of his body, including one through his dark heart. He froze in place until Mercury gave a signal to her comrades.

"That's it, everyone! Attack him at once! I've completely immobilized him by piercing an icicle through his heart! Go, now!"

"You heard her, everyone! Let's attack at once!" Pluto called out to Saturn, Mercuremon, Grottomon and Arbormon.

"Darn! We don't even get our shots in!" Makoto grumbled while smashing her fist against her other palm.

"Don't worry. You guys will get your chance when we find that sword," Cammy assured the trio.

"Time for a little payback! BLOCKADE SEED!" Arbormon cried out as he sent out seed-like bomb.

"DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto calls out as her garnet orb on her staff sends out a mighty energy sphere.

Grottomon pulls out his massive hammer and smashes it into the ground to crack it wide open. Then, the force sends out a mighty energy attack that aimed directly for the dragon.

Calling for everyone to attack him, Mercuremon positioned his mirrors out. One by one, the two Sailors and the other two warriors repeated their attacks. The mirrors absorbed their attacks and he directed them directly for Ryuukoutsuseimon.

"**I CAN'T MOVE! NO! THIS CAN'T BE!"**

As each of their attacks hit their mark on the titan, he watched as his frozen body shattered like ice itself. Mercury's deadly attack had already taken a toll on him. Before long, Arbormon jumped to where Sailor Mercury stood. An idea immediately came to their mind and they put their hands together. Combining Arbormon's spirit energy and Mercury's magical abilities, they unleashed a mighty blast. Ryuukoutsuseimon attempted to break free from his frozen state but he couldn't anything to avoid the attack. His body was ultimately shattered into pieces until everything about him dispersed into data.

"Whoa... They actually did it!" Makoto exclaimed. "Without us, for that matter..."

"Had we joined in, we would have done more damage. If not worse!" Rei replied with astonishment. "If Ami could do that, then I'm excited to know what our full capabilities can do!"

Eternal Sailor Mercury chuckled softly before collapsing to her knees. Arbormon rushed over to her side, along with everyone else.

"Mercury!" the girls exclaimed.

"Hey, are you going to be all right?" Arbormon asked with worry.

Sailor Mercury simply put a hand out to everyone as if letting them know she'll be 'fine'. Once recovering enough energy, Mercury sits up and wipes her forehead.

"Sometimes, even this form can take a lot of you. I shouldn't overexert myself like that," Mercury giggled. "I'm sorry for scaring you all like that."

"Well, as long as you're fine," Arbormon replied. "Just don't do that again, all right?"

"Deal."

"Oh man! Did you guys see that! That was just Ami by herself using that attack. She's already gained enough experience to take down even the largest of opponents," Makoto said.

"I'm already anxious as it is just to increase my abilities like that," Minako said with glee.

"That monster just now was a mega, yet you managed to managed to destroy it easily," Grottomon told Mercury. "You said you couldn't control this current form?"

"That's right. I had trouble maintaining this form and my powers weren't exactly at their greatest potential," Mercury explained. "Now, I can maintain this Eternal for a good period of time and control my new powers. Rei, Makoto, and Minako. When we find that sword, I'm sure it will increase your attacks tenfold."

"Could it actually work with our powers, too?" Saturn asked.

"Perhaps."

"Mercury. You're simply awesome out there," Rei gives a thumbs up to her friend. "Wait 'til we regain our powers. We're going to make Pharaohmon sorry he ever messed with us."

"Well, that was quite the experience. How about we move on with our mission?" Minako suggested. "Besides, we only have until tomorrow to find that sword. Looks like a cool front is about hit this side of the mountain."

"Um, we're in a mountain range," Artemis sighed. "There's always a cool front."

"Heh. Yeah, should have figured that a long time ago." the blonde giggled.

"In any case, Minako is right. We must have on. Hopefully, nothing else manages to get in our way," Pluto spoke up. "Let's get moving everyone."

With a unified nod, the team walked from the former battle site and down a slope leading to the sandy ground surface. Nearly tripping over a rock, Grottomon was there to break Minako's fall. Rei reached out for Cammy's hand and helped her across the rocky ledge.

"Don't want to trip over like clumsy Minako, right?" Rei giggled to her sister.

"Hey!" Minako gets right up to Rei's face and points a finger at her. "I head that. I heard that, missy."

"Oh, boy..." Cammy sighed. "Artemis. Is she this crazy everyday?"

"24/7, Cammy. It's unbelievable."

"Poor, Artemis," Cammy giggled as she picked him up.

With the group descending into the wasteland just ahead, there were two mysterious figures spying upon them with keen interest. One of which gave a nod to his comrade. One figure was shaped to be a dragon with knight's armor and the other was a dragon with a humanoid dragon wearing what looks like a ninja's outfit.

"Humans, here?" the dragon knight wondered. "They must have left the Shadow Tournament, but why come all the way out here?"

"Who knows? Did you see how that human girl managed to defeat Ryuukoutsuseimon? Anybody who can pull off such a feat has my respect," the ninja responded to his partner.

"Who would have thought there would be humans with abilities to defeat mega-level digimon?"

"We could have defeated Ryuukoutsuseimon together had these guys not intervened. Oh well, that just gives us less trouble."

"I heard them mentioning something about the Digital Priestess. So, they really are looking for the sword that sealed Pharaohmon and his forces."

"Really?"

"Call me crazy but that little girl with them just maybe the Digital Priestess."

"That's because she is."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive," the ninja nodded. "There's plenty of dangers ahead for them. The Scorpionites will not be as easy as Ryuukoutsuseimon. I can almost assure you that."

"What do you propose we do?"

"Help them. They will need our assistance. Don't you wish for nothing but peace in these regions?"

"Anything is better than war with Pharaohmon's fleets."

"Good. That's what I'd like to hear. Since those three girls were unable to aid their comrades, I propose we gave them these."

With that said, the ninja dragon held out three devices in one hand.

"You mean you're going to give three human girls those?"

"Yes, it's the only way they can actually defend themselves against the danger lurking in the Digital World. Besides, I've already tested them on digimon. They work with great wonders."

"But, never on a human, right!"

"Um... No, there aren't any native humans here!"

"Kind of figured that already."

"In any case, we must set off and help them. They will get lost in these uncharted regions. Besides, we've been to the actual priestess's temple. We have well known knowledge of it's location."

"Right, so let's get moving. There's no time to lose."

Nodding his head in agreement with the knight, the ninja quickly disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Ugh, sometimes I hate it when he does that. Wait for me!"

After nodding his head, the knight followed in pursuit and phases from sight. The duo had to hurry before the Sailors and the three male legendary warriors from a planned assault by the Scorpionite armies. However, just what exactly were those three devices? Whatever they were, the mysterious ninja dragon was planning to give Rei, Makoto and Minako weapons that could aid them in combat.

* * *

**Dark Area. Unknown Sector**

**-**

The duel between Nemesis and Himura was still in session. Suffering from what seemed like internal injuries, Himura sits up but not long before wincing in pain. Nemesis was prepared for anything the bleeding boy was prepared to deliver. His life points were down to 1800 as opposed to Nemesis' strong 4100.

"This duel is getting intense! Never have I seen such determination on a boy! He's bleeding yet ignoring the pain that must be excruciating! You can't help but respect this young kid!" Floramon announced. "And he's doing all this for his sister! To be honest, I hope he defeats this witch!"

"C'mon, Himura. The Cerberumon clan are pulling for you, my friend," the Cerberumon clan leader whispered.

"Well, Himura. It's your move. Why don't you hurry it up before I just end up consuming dear Yui's last portions of her sweet soul?"

"You won't do a damn thing, Nemesis. You're right," Himura coughed out blood. "It is my move."

The boy proceeded to take 2 cards from his deck and placed them in his hand. He nodded and set two cards facedown.

"I'll set one card facedown in defense and the other facedown."

"Is that all you've got? I am rather disappointed. Have you lost your momentum? Oh well. There's no point in dragging it out. Now, my move, sweetie."

AFter adding a card to her hand, Nemesis' life points decreased by 100 as a result of her Messenger of Peace.

**Nemesis**

**Life points: 4000 (4100-100)**

"For my move, I summon another Dream Clown! Next, I will switch my other face-up defense Dream Clown to a face-up attack position. Before I end my turn, I'll send my Hayabusa Knight to attack you directly!"

As the Hayabusa went for an attack, Himura snickered and activated one of his facedown cards to reveal the _Mirror Force_.

"You just activated my trap, you arrogant witch!"

"What! Mirror Force!"

"That's right. When your monster attacks this, it will negate its attack and destroy all your monsters in attack position. Say goodbye to your Hayabusa Knight!"

"Not again!"

As Nemesis watched her Hayabusa Knight and Dream Clowns explode, she growled deeply and gives a thumbs down to the boy. She was not going to allow Himura to outsmart her.

"Curse you, you little brat! Well, my turn ends. You had better bring something worthwhile."

"Gladly..."

Before he could reach into his deck, Himura spits out more blood from his mouth. Seeing the boy suffer as he is now brought a sick smile across Nemesis' face.

"Now, I'll flip summon my facedown card to reveal my Bubonic Vermin!"

The facedown card flipped over to reveal a giant hamster. Nemesis sighed in disbelief at the monster Himura had decided to use.

**Bubonic Vermin**

**900/600/3 stars**

"Oh, if you think that's all, then you better think twice. Once I flipped this guy over, I can take another Bubonic Vermin card and special summon it to the field in a facedown defense position. After that, I just shuffle my deck. Just watch and learn..."

"Just shut up and go, brat."

As he looked through his deck, he quickly placed a card facedown in defense mode. It was obvious he had already set the second Bubonic Vermin in hiding; yet, Nemesis has already become well informed of it. Himura shuffled his entire deck before placing it back into his deck holder.

"Now, my Bubonic Vermin! Attack her life points directly!"

The hamster leaped across and attached itself onto Nemesis. It looked over to Nemesis' neck and bites down on her neck. The mistress screamed out as blood was drawn out from her neck. She threw the hamster off and clutched her bleeding neck.

"You little bastard! Look what you're monster did to me!"

**Nemesis**

**Life points: 3100 (4000-900)**

"Yeah. That look suites you well. Besides, don't you like blood?"

"Heh. Well, you are correct. That just means more blood for me," Nemesis laughed while wiping the blood from her neck. "You did me quite the favor. I can drink my own blood anytime I wish."

Licking the blood from her own hand, Nemesis smiled and added a card to her hand. It was finally her turn once again.

"Since your turn is over, I'll first give up 100 of my life points. After all, my Messenger of Peace is still at play."

**Nemesis**

**Life points: 3000 (3100-100)**

"Next I'll summon my Crass Clown!"

The mistress brings forth an overweight clown standing on top of a giant ball.

**Crass Clown**

**1350/1400/4 stars**

"Go, Crass Clown! Attack his Bubonic Vermin!"

The Crass Clown rolled across with its giant ball like a steamroller and crushed the hamster in the process. All that was left of the hamster was a pool of it's own blood. The clown cackled a maniacal laugh before returning to his mistress.

"Squish. I just love the sound of anything crushed. The bones cracking and the flesh being grinded... It's simply a great sensation," Nemesis snickered. "Too bad. You lose more life points and another portion of your dear sister goes away."

**Himura**

**Life points: 1350 (1800-450)**

Himura struggled to stand up but his injuries were getting the best of him. Blood marks had already covered a majority of his body because of actually regurgitating the crimson mass.

"Ha. Look at you. You can't even stand up anymore. I can predict this. Just one more hit on your life points and you'll be dead. Doesn't that just sound wonderful? You will be joining your dearest family in hell. Say hello to Yui for me down there."

Giving a wave to the suffering boy, she turned to see another portion of Yui's unconscious form being erased. Himura could not take this anymore and reached over to his card deck.

"Make whatever move you can make, Himura. There's nothing that's going to save you. Not even your Guardian Airtos will do you any good!"

As Nemesis mentioned the name of the monster, Yui's eyes slowly opened up. She looks across to find her brother struggling and Nemesis taunting the poor boy.

"_Himura...? Himura! It's you!"_

"C'mon, kid! Draw out your pathetic cards!"

Himura spat out saliva mixed with blood shook off all the negative thoughts clouding his head and adds two cards to his hand. One of the cards he had just drawn was the one card which he had hoped to use. A bright smile curves across his bloodstained face.

"Oh? Why are you smiling for?"

"This... is why. Take a look for yourself."

Displaying his card for all to see, Nemesis could not help but chuckle in defiance. She could have sworn that she had declared that specific card to be played in the duel.

"Whoa! It's the card that Nemesis had declared not to be used in the duel!" Floramon announced. "What could Himura be thinking!"

Himura noticed his sister actually making eye contact with him. A smile crossed his face.

"Himura... Thank goodness. You've drawn my favorite card..."

"Huh! Hey! You're supposed to be out, you little bitch! Oh well. You're about to become a witness to the greatest moment of your life: the death of your dearest brother."

"No! Himura! Use it!"

"Yui! I have just drawn your favorite card! Now, prepare yourself, Nemesis! You're finished!"

"So, what! You're forgetting my Prohibition card, idiot. It's still in effect and I declared you can't play it."

"Yui! I'll need your help!"

"I'll try..."

"Ha! There's no way she's going to save you in this condition! Look for yourself! Her soul is being consumed as it is for every hit we take! Since you're close to losing all your life points, she'll be gone forever! The Tsubasa legacy will finally die by my hand!"

"I don't think so," Himura retorted.

"Not only is she watching us, but portions of her soul are within me! When this duel is over, she'll be gone forever and you will be dead. Even you can't withstand those internal injuries."

"Yui! Now! I know you can hear me!" Himura turned over towards his crucified sister. "Wake up and help me!"

"Shut up and concentrate on me, you brat!" Nemesis screamed.

"Fine. I'll utilize my turn to activate this card. It's the card known as _Fissure_!"

"No! That means..."

"The face-up attack monster with the lowest attack points is automatically destroyed. So, say good bye to your Crass Clown!"

Nemesis gasped as her monster was destroyed in the process.

"That ends my turn. Make your move!"

"Gladly!"

Since she had no cards on hand, she drew the only thing she would be able to play from her deck.

"_Hmm... this'll hurt more than it'll help..."_ Nemesis thought. "Before I end my turn, I'll sacrifice 100 more of my life points to keep Messenger of Peace in play."

**Nemesis**

**Life points: 2900 (3000-100)**

"Now I'll..."

Just before Nemesis was prepared to end her turn, her hand appeared to be trembling. She struggled to break free of this sudden inner struggle. Turning around, she noticed Yui's eyes setting off a dark glare. The little girl's eyes were pupil-less and filled with dark energy.

"_What! It's that little bitch again! Not only is she restraining me inside but even on the outside! I can't control myself! That brat's not going to get away with this!"_

Despite her 'tug-of-war' struggle with Yui, Nemesis slowly placed the card just she had drawn in her duel disk.

"_Just because you set this card, doesn't mean I'll play it."_ Nemesis said mentally to Yui. "I end my turn there."

"It's my move. I draw my 2 cards. Yui, this nightmare will end!"

"Never! I'll maintain control of this body! I-"

Before long, her hand trembled yet again as if she were having a seizure. Not being able to control her hand, it moved slowly toward her duel disk. Yui's crucified form had regained control over her soul and body. Nemesis couldn't do anything to fight Yui's resistance.

"What! **NO! **This can't be!"

Her hand had pressed a button on her duel disk and activated her facedown card in the process. It was revealed to be _Imperial Order_.

"No! Not now!"

"Imperial Order, huh? That means once it is face-up on the field, it negates the effects of all magic cards. As a result, you have to pay up 700 life points during each of your standby phases."

"No! That card negates the effects of my Prohibition and my Messenger of Peace! This **CAN'T** be happening to me!"

Himura turns his attention over to his crucified sister and nods. It was only a matter of time before he becomes reunited with his beloved sister and end Nemesis' nightmare.

"_Thanks, Yui. I won't let you down."_

Yui's face curved with a smirk before she closed her eyes.

"It's still my turn! I flip summon my Bubonic Vermin!"

As soon as he said that, the facedown hamster was flipped up in an attack position. Nemesis was still trembling while trying to regain control.

"Of course, you would know about the effect my Bubonic Vermin has. I can take another from my deck and special summon it on the field in a facedown defense position. After that, I have to shuffle my deck. So, with that said..."

Himura pulls out another Bubonic Vermin card, places it facedown in defense mode on the field and shuffles his entire deck. Once shuffling, he puts his deck back in the deck holder.

"Finally, it all comes down to this. Yui, this one's for you, kid! Now, I'll sacrifice both my face-up and facedown Bubonic Vermin!"

As both cards disappeared from the field, Himura pulls out Yui's favorite and throws it down to the field. Nemesis gasped out in shock as her impending doom was soon at hand.

"Behold, Nemesis! The Guardian Airtos!"

Looking ahead, Nemesis watched as a figured appeared overhead. The figure took the shape of a human. However, it wore an outfit quite similar to the great Princess Mononoke. Her outfit looked like that of a Native American with a feather necklace. Her face was majestic yet beautiful, a complete contrast to Nemesis. On her back was a skin of a white eagle. It's wings spread across majestically. Nemesis was looking into the face of an angelic figure sent down from the heavens to protect all that is nature.

**Guardian Airtos**

**2500/2000/8 stars**

"No... It can't be... Not possible! **NOT POSSIBLE**!"

"I'm afraid so, Nemesis. Since you hurt Yui and myself, Guardian Airtos will not hesitate to finish you off!"

"**NO!**"

"Now, Guardian Airtos! Attack her directly!"

Gathering enough energy through its staff, Guardian Airtos did not hold back and unleashed a powerful blast that engulfed Nemesis. The mistress screamed out in agony before being knocked off her feet. This was pain she would rather have not felt. She struggled to sit up but fell back down to her knees. She couched out a mouth full of her own blood.

**Nemesis**

**Life points: 400 (2900-2500)**

"CURSE YOU, HIMURA! I SWEAR THAT I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT WHEN I FINISH THIS!"

"Hmph, well that ends my turn. Let's see you carry through on your threats," Himura snickered as he motioned over for her to 'bring it'.

"Oh, it will be brought you arrogant punk! It's over for you! Your life ends here!"

Nemesis drew a card directly to her hand and struggled to sit up. She started to chuckle to herself before implementing her next move.

"So what if you've got your precious Guardian Airtos on the field? You're still not going to defeat me!"

"Heh."

"You find that funny?"

"No, but you're right."

"What's that!"

"I'm not going to defeat you. I don't need to defeat you. Yui already has! Don't forget that you have to pay the cost for playing Imperial Order! That's 700 life points to be exact. That's more than enough to bring you down."

"**WHAT! NO!**"

Giving a final thumbs down, Himura declared, "Nemesis! **GAME OVER**!"

"**NO!**"

**Nemesis**

**Life points: 0 (400-700)**

Nemesis falls back down to her knees as her body started to convulse. Her violently struggles and falls down on her back.

"**NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU FREE! THIS ISN'T OVER!**"

"I'm afraid it is, Nemesis. Now, my sister will be free. Yui, thank you..."

Suddenly, Nemesis gasped as her chest split open to release a beam of light. It quickly bathed Yui's unconscious form and restored her body back to normal. Already weakened, Nemesis has lost her host and the vessel that ensured her own survival. No longer would she use Yui against her will. The mistress's eyes widened as Yui opened her eyes and swiftly landed on the surface.

"_No! Without that brat, my body will weaken and I'll die! I may have lost the duel but I'm going out with style. Yes! If I can't live, then Himura won't!_"

Unsheathing a blade from the side of her right boot, Nemesis charged across with her blade. She was aiming to stab Himura through his heart. Yui regained her sight and screamed out to warn her brother.

"HIMURA! LOOK OUT!"

Inches away from stabbing Himura, a bolt of lighting shot her back across the surface. Yui gasped as she caught glimpse of the Underworld lord digimon standing next to Himura.

"Anubimon!"

"Yui. It's good to see you, my child."

"Oh no! Himura!"

Running over to her brother's side, Yui kneeled beside him and noticed blood being stained on her hands. She utterly gasped and cried over his shoulder.

"Oh, Himura! This is all my fault! I never wanted this to happen!"

As the younger Tsubasa sibling cried over her brother, Anubimon stood his ground and pointed to Nemesis. The mistress sits up and growls angrily. Anubimon was the last digimon she ever wanted to have conflict with. However, she did more than create tension. She nearly murdered Anubimon's dearest human friend.

"Nemesis. Your nightmare has gone on far enough. You've tortured these two poor souls long enough and I will **NOT **stand for it anymore!"

"Ha! What is the great Anubimon going to do about it!"

"In your weakened state, you couldn't even hope to intimidate me. You're nothing anymore. As your punishment, I have declared that you be put to eternal sleep. It's fitting for a mistress such as yourself."

"You put me to sleep, how?"

"With this..."

With a snap of his fingers, a large tomb-like object emerged from out of the ground. Nemesis turns around to find the tomb standing behind her. There was a face of a woman decorated across the tomb with ancient hieroglyphics. Anubimon snapped his fingers once again and the tomb opened up. Inside the tomb was a layer of spikes on one side.

"You don't expect to seal me in there!"

"On the contrary, that's your new home for all eternity, Nemesis. Consider this as your ultimate punishment and act of will courtesy of the Sovereigns."

With another snap of fingers, he sent an invisible force that pushed Nemesis inside the tomb. The mistress screamed out but not long before the tomb closed the seal on her. As the spiked door closed, there were agonizing screams coming out, which were enough to send the chills down even the most brave-hearted of men. Anubimon let out a sigh placed his hand over the tomb.

"As Lord of the Underworld, I hereby banish you to the prisons of the Dark Area! You will remain there for eternal sleep under my jurisdiction! FAREWELL!"

With that said, he immediately sends the tomb away and ignores the agonizing screams of the banished mistress. He turns his attention over to a sobbing Yui and steps over towards her. Yui held her brother's unconscious form but not long until she came eye to eye with Anubimon.

"Anubimon...?

"Let us go back, Yui. It's over. The nightmare is finally over."

"But Himura is out of it! He's barely even breathing! We have to get him back!"

"You leave everything to me, child. I owe it to you and your brother," Anubimon spoke passionate to the child.

Turning his attention over to Floramon, Anubimon waves over to her.

"Um, you called for me Anubimon-sama?"

"Yes. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck down here in limbo. Am I right?"

"Of course."

"I'll be transporting myself along with you and these children back."

"Sounds like a plan! Nevertheless, I can't help it. I feel sorry for those two."

"Nemesis has put them through enough grief. I owe it to them. Himura is a dear friend of mine and Yui is a dear, sweet child with no shred of malice in her heart."

"I see. I'm happy you put that witch in eternal rest. She deserves everything she has coming to her for tormenting these two precious children."

"Yes. Cerberumon clan! I want you two to scout the premises until I return from the Shadow Tournament. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Anubimon-sama!" the two Cerberumon exclaimed in obedience. "You go and nurse Himura back to health!"

"Thank you, my friends. Floramon. Let us depart from here."

"Right!"

With Floramon holding onto Anubimon's side, the Underworld lord kneeled besides the children. He instantly transported themselves out of the Dark Area and back to the Shadow Tournament venue.

"You know. I was just beginning to fall for that Floramon," the younger Cerberumon sighed.

"Ah, shut up! You heard, Anubimon-sama. We have an area to guard until he returns. Stay focused!"

"Aww, even us guardians need some girlfriends!"

"Sometimes I wonder how you picked up Inumon's bad habits," the Cerberumon leader sighed in disbelief.

* * *

**Phoenix Arena**

**-**

With the action becoming even more intense back in the battle royal, the Tamers and the Duelists were worried over what may happen next. However, they were relieved to know that Anubimon was returning with Himura and Yui.

"Yes! See, guys! I told Himura would win it!" Takato exclaimed. "Now, looks like Pharaohmon's in a big slump with these recent losses!"

"But at what price?" Jeri asked. "I mean, you saw for yourselves! Himura collapsed as soon as the duel ended! That witch nearly killed her! If it weren't for Anubimon, Nemesis would have surely killed him!"

"At least his sister was saved and Nemesis was sealed away," Renamon replied. "All we need to worry for is Himura's condition."

Just then, the entire group was distracted by a bright of light. Appearing before them was Anubimon with Himura in his arms. Yui and Floramon were standing at his sides. Jeri and Inumon gasped at the bloody form of Himura Tsubasa.

"My goddramon! He looks terrible!" Guardromon gasped.

"That witch really did a number on him!" Kazu replied.

"This is terrible," Rika growled. "Anubimon, we're glad you sent that witch to hell where she belongs!"

"We have to get Himura to the infirmary!" Henry exclaimed. "But most importantly, some of us have to stay here to give our digimon support!"

"You will have to stay here, Yui," Anubimon suggested to the girl.

"No! I have to go and see to it that Himura gets better!"

"Dark Gabumon is out there as we speak. He needs you and you know it. Those two monsters are this close to ending the lives of him and Felinismon. If you could go and aid Dark Gabumon. Jeri, you have to stay here as well to give support to Felinismon. I know you two can give the much needed boost your partners will need. Don't worry about Himura. I will see to it that he gets medical attention."

"Please, do it for your partner's sakes," Inumon reminded them. "I'll be at Himura's side for the time being if it makes you feel any better."

"Ok, we're convinced!" Jeri replied. "Yui, what do you say? We'll make Himura even more proud of us?"

"I... But... Sure! Dark Gabumon needs me!" Yui said as she gripped her D-Ark. _"Himura! I'm doing this for you and me both! With Nemesis gone, I can go back to what I do best: being a Tamer for my Dark Gabumon! Hang on my friend, I'm back and better than ever!"_

Despite her determination, the thoughts of her bloodied brother and Nemesis' torment plagued her train of thoughts. She managed to shake off those negative thoughts and proceeded to run down the steps with Jeri following her.

"Good luck, you two! Only you can get those back in the fight!" Yugi exclaimed. _"Pharaoh. I knew we would not lose hope. We've got Yui back. Now, it looks like we just might stand a chance in this battle royal!"_

"Go for it, girls!" Takato calls out in encouragement.

Back in the ring, the situation was becoming grim for both Dark Gabumon and Felinismon. They were literally beaten to a pulp by BlackWarGreymon. The dark mega did everything, including inflicting bruises and cuts over the two weakened digimon. Looming over the ring was Wardevidramon. He chuckled at the sight of the downed duo.

"**Nemesis may have failed my master, but we won't be done in so easily. BlackWarGreymon! It's time we finish the job. Give them your finishing attack!"**

"As you wish..." the artificial spoke in a monotonous tone.

BlackWarGreymon levitated over the ring and set his sights on the two fallen digimon. Raising his hands over his head, his dramon killer claws gathered the negative energy around the arena. That energy collected and formed a massive red, sphere of energy. Wardevidramon gives a nod to the dark mega. He aims and goes to finish them off with his finishing technique.

Everyone, including the Tamers, knew exactly what the mega was aiming for.

"No! It's the Terra Destroyer! Jeri and Yui had better hurry!" Kenta exclaimed.

"This is BlackWarGreymon one of the most feared digimon in the series!" shouted Takato.

"C'mon... C'mon..." Rika slightly muttered.

The girls arrived towards the bottom level of the arena stands. They gazed off at the bright orb of light formed by BlackWarGreymon. Jeri gasped as she remembered what this monster was truly capable from her previous viewings of the Zero Two anime series.

"Yui! Take this!" Jeri tosses Yui a digivolution card.

"A digivolution card?"

"Take it, I've got a spare! Our partners do not have the strength to digivolve. Therefore, it will be up to us to aid them! You have a D-Ark like me. Slide the card through the slots and call out 'Card Slash'!"

"Ok! Anything to save my Dark Gabumon!"

"Let's do it! For Himura!"

With that said, Yui slashed the card through her D-Ark and called out the official command to activate the power of the device.

"**CARD SLASH!** **DIGIVOLUTION!**" Yui cried out with her D-Ark overhead.

With her D-Ark giving off a brilliantly decorated aura, beams shot out and were sent directly for her digimon partner. Before BlackWarGreymon had a chance to even finish collecting energy, he watched the digimon become reenergized.

"**What's the meaning of this!**" Wardevidramon gasped in shock. "**Argh! It's that sister of Himura's and that Tamer girl Felinismon has aligned with!**"

Sitting up and gaining his second wind from his power boost, Dark Gabumon looks over to find Yui within the audience. A smile forms across his face and he prepares to digivolve into mega.

"_Yui... You are safe. Arigato, Yui-chan! I'm back in the game!"_

"Dark Gabumon... **WARP SHINKA!**"

The dark rookie became engulfed by a stream of data and had his skin become peeled off. His body became engulfed by a massive digi-egg. That same egg cracked open to reveal a dark version of Yamato's own Metal Garurumon. However, this one was dark gray-black metal. He flies through the air and sets off towards BlackWarGreymon.

"**SHADOW METALGARURUMON!**"

"WHOA! WHAT A MIRACLOUS COMEBACK!" Lillymon announced through the microphone. "I didn't think Wardevidramon saw this coming! Those two girls have used their infamous D-Arks to give their partners a much needed power boost! As far as the tournament rulebooks are concerned, that is not illegal, just as long as they stay away from the ring that is! Now, the newly digivolved Dark Gabumon has gained his second wind and is aiming right for BlackWarGreymon!"

"**NOO! How is this possible!**" Wardevidramon roars became evident.

"**THIS ONE'S FOR YUI! COCYTUS BREATH!**"

BlackWarGreymon couldn't do anything in his current position with his arms still gathering energy. The dark wolf mega's attack plowed right through BlackWarGreymon's chest. Shadow MetalGarurumon makes a u-turn and uses the tip of his tail to slash right through BlackWarGreymon's torso. The force was enough to split the mega in half before it broke down into a packet of data.

"**CURSES!**"

"Felinismon! Now it's you chance! Absorb his data before Wardevidramon does!" Shadow MetalGarurumon calls out.

"You got it!"

With that said, Felinismon takes a leap straight into the air and immediately absorbed the data into her body, much like how the Tamers' digimon have done so in the past.

"Brilliant counter, guys!" Jeri calls out in encouragement. "Now, go for it, Felinismon! Card Slash! Digivolution! Activate!"

After Jeri slid the card through her D-Ark, Felinismon started to undergo an evolution of her own.

"Felinismon... **SHINKA**!"

Much to everyone's surprise, Felinismon had taken the form of the same monster she had absorbed. She had now become the dark mega himself!

"**BLACKWARGREYMON**!"

Wardevidramon was taken back by this turn of events and questioned their motives. What exactly could they be planning? That was the main question running through his mind.

Omegamon watches on with great curiosity and nods his head in comply.

"I see now," the Royal Knight stated.

"What?" Blitzmon asked.

"You'll see, Junpei."

"Well, I'm really anxious to know," Fairymon said excitedly.

"_Hopefully, this will spell the end for Wardevidramon,"_ Agunimon thought.

Wolfmon set his sights on Shadow MetalGarurumon and smiled. He liked how the wolf mega was actually planning and using his head in a drastic situation.

"Now! Go for it!" the megas exclaimed in unison. "**JOGRESS SHINKA**!"

As soon as they called out for their new evolution, the crowds watched in awe. Both Shadow MetalGarurumon and BlackWarGreymon turned into arms. A huge body was materializing at the center. The two 'arms' attached to this 'body' and completed its ultimate evolution. After that, a bright column of light engulfed the single entity.

"WOW! No way! They're actually becoming him!" Takato exclaimed.

"Believe it, goggle head," Rika chuckled. "Good thinking, girls!"

However, not everyone was awe struck now. Wardevidramon was horrified and watched as flashbacks of his old enemy plagued his mind. His eyes widened in paranoia.

"**NO... It couldn't be! Not him! Anybody but him!**"

The ultimate warrior emerged from the light column and unveiled itself from a silver-like cloak. It looked exactly like Omegamon, but it was a darker version of the vaccine Royal Knight. His armor was completely black with gray edges around the sides. He roared out his official name for everyone to hear.

"**SHADOW OMEGAMON!**"

"Wow! That's so cool! We really created ourselves a powerful digimon, Yui!" Jeri giggled.

"I know! This is just great! Go for it, Shadow Omegamon!"

"Incredible! Those two managed to form the legendary Omegamon! However, in this case, it is a viral version of him! I think we all know the background between the legendary Omegamon and Wardevidramon! It looks like this Omegamon will be getting his just desserts!" Lillymon announced. "Well, since BlackWarGreymon was just destroyed and absorbed by Felinismon, we can count that as an elimination. Taking the place of Felinismon and Dark Gabumon is Shadow Omegamon!"

Bokomon and Neemon were stunned to say the least. Well in Neemon's case, he was spinning around his seat like a happy child.

"This is truly a moment to remember, Neemon! We're getting a look at an Omegamon! A dark version of the legendary hero, but nonetheless still an Omegamon!"

"WHEEE! He looks cool!" Neemon laughed.

"Neemon...?"

"Yes?"

"WEREN'T YOU PAYING TO ANYTHING I JUST SAID!"

"Um, let's see here. Well, not really..."

"_Urge to kill Neemon rising..."_ Bokomon attempted to think 'happy' thoughts.

The dark Royal Knight turned his attention over towards Wardevidramon with eyes fueled with anger. Wardevidramon shook away all of his memories and returned back to reality. He merely bellowed out in hysterical laughter.

"**Ha! If you think your new form will make a difference, then you are mistaken! If the original Omegamon couldn't hope to defeat me, what makes you think you stand a chance in hell!**"

"Why don't you try us out and find out for yourself?" Shadow Omegamon chuckled.

"**You're just like Omegamon! An arrogant fool! That will be your own undoing! Now prepare to DIE!**"

Wardevidramon roared out but not long as he raised his claws in midair and slashed them together to create a nuclear-like shockwave through the air.

"**NOW! TAKE THIS! CRIMSON WAR CLAW!"**

Shadow Omegamon merely nodded his head and unsheathed a blade through the BlackWarGreymon head. He slashes across and cuts the attack down in half with great might.

"**TRANSCENDENT SWORD!**"

"**WHAT! NO!**"

Nearly every digimon in the audience gasped out in awe at the rare appearance of the great Shadow Omegamon. However, the vaccine Omegamon was none too pleased to see a viral version of himself battling his long time enemy. On the other hand, he will gladly step aside to allow another warrior to defeat Wardevidramon and prevent his path of destruction to continue.

"Hey, Omegamon! He looks just like you!" Blitzmon exclaimed.

"Who would have thought those Tamers could create a force like this?" Wolfmon wondered.

"Whatever the case, this is good for our side! Wardevidramon won't know what hit him!" Agunimon nodded.

"C'mon! Go for it!" Fairymon cried out with encouragement.

"_Shadow Omegamon, huh? I may disapprove of a viral version of myself fighting my battles. However, this is Wardevidramon we're speaking of. Anyone who can destroy him deserves my praise. Let's see if you are capable of slaying my old enemy, Shadow Omegamon. You are those Tamer girls' trump card. If you don't, then Wardevidramon won't hesitate to waste this stadium."_

Growling out in frustration, Wardevidramon prepared to unleash his next attack. He raises his arms and unleashes an array of missiles from out of his dramon-destroyer claws.

"**EAT THESE! DESTRUCTO MISSILE!"**

However, Shadow Omegamon didn't hesitate and pointed his Shadow Metalgarurumon cannon directly for the missiles. He charged up the cannon and unleashed a strong energy beam to incinerate every missile at once.

"**SUPREME CANNON!**"

"**NO! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU! PHARAOHMON-SAMA IS COUNTING ON MY VICTORY!**"

"**Too bad he didn't tell you this: you're doing to die today.**"

Wardevidramon was seething in anger and looked around the arena. He looked down to find Yui and Jeri together. A perverse thought had crossed his mind and he pointed his dramon-destroyer claws directly for the girls. Yui screamed out as she threw herself around Jeri's protective grip.

"Now this is stooping low! Wardevidramon is attempting to blow away these girls and a large portion of our audience with his attack! Shadow Omegamon! If there's anything you can do, do it now!" Lillymon cried out in alarm.

"ALLOW ME!"

Suddenly, Wardevidramon felt an incredible force appearing before him. His eyes widened as he gazed upon the sight of his old enemy. Omegamon had his arms stretched out like a protective wall barrier. Jeri and Yui both let out a sigh of relief as a protector came to their aid.

"**OMEGAMON!**"

"You best stand back if you know what's good for you, Wardevidramon. Your opponent is Shadow Omegamon. You leave these human girls alone. You truly are a coward with no sense of honor."

"**I COULD CARE LESS! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO WIN!**"

"Hmph. How sad for you, but I'd advise you turn around and prepare to meet your fate. I may not have been the one to send you to the Dark Area, but my darker counterpart will do the job for me. Sayonara, Wardevidramon."

With that said, Wardevidramon turns around to find Shadow Omegamon flying down at incredible speed. Even before he had a chance to attack, Shadow Omegamon jammed his sword through the machine dragon's forehead. There was a frozen pause for a few moments until Shadow Omegamon shoved his cannon right down Wardevidramon's mouth and lets loose a powerful beam that causes the monster's body to expand like a massive balloon full of hot air.

"**SUPREME CANNON!**"

"**ARGH! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT ME! PHARAOHMON-SAMA! FORGIVE ME!**"

"Farewell, Wardevidramon. May you never return."

As soon as he said that, Wardevidramon's bloated form floated above the arena. He let out one final roar before exploding into a massive cloud of data. The entire arena audience gazed upon the heavens as streams of data and light brightened the near-dusk skies. Shadow Omegamon levitated back down to the ring and let out a sigh of relief.

"My job here is done..."

After that, Shadow Omegamon's form separated itself into two entities. Shadow Metalgarurumon and Felinismon had taken his place. Felinismon felt her body vibrate for a minute and heard the voice of BlackWarGreymon from within.

"_Felinismon. By being absorbed into your body, I can speak through to you telepathically. Well done on helping Dark Gabumon to form Shadow Omegamon."_

"_Um, it was nothing really. I didn't think this would happen. In fact, I was planning on evolving to my true mega form."_

"_Oh?"_

"_But, Shadow Omegamon got the job done. Next though, you think you allow me to use my mega form?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Heh. So, I guess this is the last time we'll ever see of Shadow Omegamon."_

"_Perhaps, but that will be up to you. As you can see, I don't have a body anymore, but one day, I will have to recollect myself and leave your body."_

"_So, this is like a fusion of some sorts?"_

"_In a way, yes, but I will leave to reform my old body. By mixing with your data, I've taken a new outlook on life itself."_

"_So, you'll be an ally to our cause?"_

"_One day, perhaps... For now, we must remain together as one. Good luck in the next round, Felinismon."_

"_Thank you."_

Etemon steps back inside the ring and had already declared Wardevidramon eliminated. He raised Felinismon's arm and patted Shadow MetalGarurumon's head.

"Ladies and gentlemon, there's no doubt that we're looking at our winners here! Felinismon and Dark Gabumon are your winners! They will advance to the next round!"

"Now, this is what I like to call a turnaround!" Lillymon announced. "Those two really made a comeback and defeated two of Pharaohmon's top soldiers! Things just are not looking too bright for him. Not to mention losing Nemesis. I wouldn't want to be Pharaohmon right now."

"Yay! We did it, Yui!" Jeri giggled in delight.

"You bet we did! You guys rock!" Yui gave praise to the two digimon.

Omegamon nodded his head and flew back to meet with the legendary warriors.

"That was awesome for what you did," Fairymon commended the Royal Knight. "You saved those two girls' lives."

"I had to do what a Royal Knight should do. Besides, Wardevidramon was going too far. He would have caused great harm to those in this arena."

"You have my praise, Omegamon! Way to go!" Agunimon gives a heartily grin.

"Already we've seen one monster attempt to destroy this stadium and the digimon in it. I can't imagine what Pharaohmon will do when he enters," Omegamon sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be Pharaohmon now after seeing his men losing thus far," Wolfmon said.

"Heh. Yeah! He's probably weeping in his private room and crying like a little punk! Oooo, look! I'm Pharaohmon and I need my bottle! Waa!" Blitzmon mocked the great pharaoh demon.

"_Well, I know one thing. You wouldn't be saying that if Pharaohmon were here,"_ Fairymon thought.

* * *

**Pharaohmon's Skybox**

**-**

After witnessing the downfall of his soldiers, Pharaohmon couldn't help but slam his fist against his chair. His pure demonic aura disintegrated the seat. He gets up and starts pounding his fists against the wall like a mad man possessed. His screams of terror were enough to send chills down even the bravest human soldiers. He had just lost Wardevidramon, his BlackWarGreymon artificial and Nemesis. Nemesis was his mistress and it was Anubimon who sealed her away.

"**ANUBIMON! DAMN YOU! YOU'VE JUST SEALED NEMESIS! THIS IS THE LOWEST YOU HAVE STOOPED! NEMESIS WAS MY MISTRESS AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY!**"

Letting out another scream, Pharaohmon throws out a fist directly for the door and shatters it with an invisible force. These past two matches haven't been looking too bright for Pharaohmon's side. Demon and Machinedramon were also defeated beforehand. Pharaohmon stomped his way towards the shattered door and sighed.

"Anubimon. You've just motivated me even further. Now, your **DEATH** is **GUARANTEED!**" Pharaohmon growled while his clenched fist emitted a dark purple aura.

* * *

**Phoenix Arena**

**-**

Once returning to where the Tamers and Duelists were gathered, Jeri and Yui noticed that Anubimon had left. Yui gasped at first but had remembered that Himura was going to be taken to the infirmary.

"Himura! We have to go see Himura!" Yui demanded. "Please, I need to know if he'll be ok!"

"Well, we don't have to wait any longer. We know exactly where they're placing him," Takato said. "Rika. Didn't they say he would be placed in a separate room from Terriermon and that Chakkoumon guy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh! I just hope nothing is serious. I mean he was bleeding very badly," Jeri gasped.

"C'mon, you guys. I say we go and visit Himura. He will need us by his side if he hopes to recover faster," Yugi suggested. "Right, guys?"

"You bet," Joey nodded in agreement.

"Count me in," replied Tea.

"A friend of yours is a friend of mine," Tristan said.

"Well, Himura's a pretty cool guy. So, count me in," Mai stated.

"Ditto here," Duke spoke up.

"Well, Kaiba and his brother haven't come back," Kazu noticed the missing Kaiba brothers.

"Or Ryo for that matter," Rika scoffed.

"He is training for his match with you, Rika," Kenta said. "He's determined to have a duel with you."

"Well, tell him to bring it on."

"If I know the Kaiba brothers, they'll come around. I wouldn't worry about those two," Yugi replied. "But Himura needs us. Let's get going!"

"C'mon, Yui. I'm sure Dark Gabumon and Felinismon will meet us down there, too," Jeri said as she took Yui's hand.

"Thank you, Jeri."

Once everyone had finished their discussion, the Tamers and the Duelists headed down to the stairways to lead them to the ground level. Desperate to check on her brother's status, Yui wanted to be sure Himura would recover. However, there could be a chance the boy will be in unstable condition.

"_Himura. Please, stay alive. I couldn't help it if you were to leave me," _Yui said while holding tightly onto Nemesis' ninja mask. _"Nemesis. I'll never forgive you for this. Even if you are gone forever..."_

_

* * *

_

**Elsewhere within the arena**

**-**

Gathered together in a group of four, there were four females speaking amongst each other. They had just arrived at the arena to watch the events unfold at the tournament. One female stood out amongst the four. She was wearing blue Greek-armor with yellow streaks around the edges. Her form was completely human with a nicely shaped figure. Her face was perhaps the most gorgeous any digimon could ever gaze upon. Her sapphire eyes were the unique features of this woman. Her light brown hair hung down. On her back and head was the skin pelt of a beautiful, white owl. The wings spread out giving her a sort of angelic appearance. Despite taking the form of a human, she is still technically a full-blooded digimon.

"Athenamon," another one of the females spoke up. "Are you sure it was wise to sign yourself up a bout with the leader of the Royal Knights?"

"I'm positive. Nothing is going to stand in my way of battling that digimon," the woman identified as Athenamon spoke. "I must do this in the name of the Amazon digimon clan. Do you support my decision?"

"All the way, my lady."

"Good. Now, let us go and explore this arena. If I know anything, Pharaohmon is here and I will make him pay for what he's done to my Amazon family."

As she said that, Athenamon and her three accomplices advanced towards the hallways. The Amazon digimon are a group of female digimon, who have built themselves as force to be reckoned with. With their dislike for all male digimon, except for Pegasusmon and Unimon, they are a prideful warrior race with little opposition. The leader, Athenamon, is determined to find the Royal Knight who had saved her life before. Nevertheless, with her pride so strong, she wasn't going to take that lying down.

* * *

**Phoenix Arena**

**-**

Finally escaping through the lobby and out of the reach of the security, Impmon and Calumon found themselves in the arena stadium itself. The duo walked down across towards the steps leading to the bottom of the arena floor. Impmon avoided any possible contact with gum and sticky substances. Calumon, on the other hand, slipped down several steps until a clawed hand caught him. Impmon looked up and found a familiar face. It was the red dragon himself, Guilmon. He had de-evolved from his Gallantmon form a few moments ago.

"Well, if it isn't pineapple head!" Impmon remarked. "Whatcha been doing all this time?"

"Well, I've been celebrating my victory! These digimon really love me!" Guilmon giggled. "I think I ate too much food they were giving me. **BURP**"

"Oh! So, you get the king's treatment while I get didly squat! Just wait until I get in that ring and lay the smack down on those creeps! Every one last one of them!"

"By the way, nice catch, Guilmon!" Calumon smiled.

"Hey, do you know where I can find Takato and the others?"

"How should we know? We just got here," Impmon shrugged his shoulders. "You might want to go check the snack bar or even the infirmary. Didn't the announcer say that they had friends down there?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, it was good seeing you two again! I have to get going! Bye! Bye!"

Once Guilmon departed from the duo, Impmon set his sights towards the ring and marveled at the thought of competing. He dreamed himself as the champion of all the digimon.

"Just you wait, Pharaohmon! You'll be begging for mercy when I get into that ring! I'm going to be the king of that darn ring!" Impmon threw out a peace sigh overhead.

"_Sometimes, you can weird me out, Impmon,"_ Calumon thought.

Looking on from two separate sides of the stadium were the pairs that had nearly met in conflict. On one side, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus watched for the next match to commence. Hiei and Kurama were standing on the opposite side with the same intentions as the Outer Senshi pair.

"Ladies and gents! If I may have your attention please! We will be taking a short intermission until the next set of matches commences. Even we announcers need to grab something from the snack bar! Therefore, if I were you, I would use this time to grab a bite to eat or settle back! Be back in a few!"

After turning off the microphone from her announcer's booth, Lillymon wiped her forehead and advances towards the entranceway of the stadium. As she passed by, Impmon caught a glimpse of Lillymon and suddenly felt his heart beat pump quickly.

"_Wowzers! What was that just now? Why did my heart just go whacko when that chick just passed me? Love at first sight? Nah, c'mon! You're Impmon! Fox-face even brushed me aside! What makes you think this one will be any different? All women are the same. Bunch of backstabbers."_

"Um, hey, Impmon? Why is your face all red? Is the sun getting to you?"

"Hey is that possible when the sun is setting!" Impmon screamed out at the tiny digimon.

"Whoa, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Sorry, but I was just so full of emotion. It's nothing to worry about," Impmon assured him. _"Though, there was a warm feeling when that flower girl just walked past here. I couldn't be falling for her, am I?"_

With the sixth set of matches already concluded, it seems obvious Pharaohmon will need to regain his momentum. Nemesis has been sealed in the Dark Area for all eternity. Yui has been freed but at what cost? Himura's possibly in unstable condition. How will Yui and the others manage to reawaken their comatose comrade?

Wardevidramon has been slain at the hands of Shadow Omegamon. All thanks in part to Felinismon and Shadow MetalGarurumon.

Now, the next set of matches is set to commence. Who will be the next two duelists? Who will be the four warriors to take part in the battle royal?

The Sailor Senshi and their allies have defeated Ryuukoutsuseimon. Thanks to Sailor Mercury's new Eternal form, the dragon has been slain. Now, there are two mysterious figures waiting in the wings to possibly aid them in the upcoming conflict with the Scorpionite army. What about these three devices the ninja has in possession? Will they possibly give Rei, Makoto and Minako new powers?

A group of warrior women known as the Amazons has arrived. One of them, Athenamon, has her sights set on the Royal Knight. Could she actually be mentioning Omegamon himself?

As for Omegamon, are he and the legendary warriors aware of Athenamon's presence?

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus have meet face to face with Hiei and Kurama. Both have proclaimed that they are all on the same page, but how long will this supposed truce last?

All these questions may soon be answered soon. The Shadow Tournament's first day is near its end. Dusk is set to arrive but the festivities of the event continue.

**(Preview)**

**-**

Davis: Yo! It's me, Davis! Well, that was one dramatic chapter, wasn't it? Well, this next one is going quite interesting. Cause we'll be seeing Rika and Ryo dueling! This is a match Rika has been waiting for a long time!

Rika: Well, Ryo. The table has been set. I can get my rematch with you. My wish is to defeat you in the Digital World. That alone would make me the happiest human in two worlds.

Ryo: Well, I have cards that will blow your mind, pumpkin.

Rika: You DID not just call me that! I'm taking you down!

Yugi: Meanwhile, we'll be seeing Kuzuhamon, Lady Devimon, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune taking action in the next chapter!

Kuzuhamon: I shall dedicate this match to my love, Inumon!

Fairymon: If you thought Rika gets fumed, just watch the sparks fly when Athenamon confronts Omegamon for the first time in years!

Omegamon: Athenamon! You mean you were the Andromedamon I saved from Pharaohmon!

Athenamon: Consider yourself a lucky Royal Knight, because I just signed a match between us!

Agunimon: Oh, boy, Omegamon. I feel sorry for you. **Laughs**

Omegamon: Sometimes she can be a little stubborn ...

Jeri: Himura's condition is not looking too great as he is placed through a respiratory machine to recover.

Yui: Hey, my name is Yui. What's yours?

Yusuke: Yusuke Urameshi. I didn't think I'd meet a little girl here.

Yui: Well, I'm here to stay with my brother and make sure he recovers.

General Scorpionus: Now, my soldiers! Attack the wenches who have slain the great Ryuukoutsuseimon!

Pair of voices: Not if we have anything to say about it!

Sailor Pluto: Who are these fellows?

Arbormon: I don't know but they're kicking the crap out of these punks!

Ninja dragon: I see three of you are in need of powers to protect yourselves with. Consider these as substitutes before we help you regain your powers through the Priestess sword! Now, call out this chant. Sailor Storm! Ninja Form!

Rei, Makoto, and Minako: Sailor Storm! Ninja Form!

Cammy: Oh, wow! It's about time they can fight back! Watch as the new Sailor Ninjas kick butt and take no names!

Hiei: Hmph, all I see is a bunch of female taking the spotlight the next chapter.

Kurama: Now, now, Hiei. This chapter is one for the ladies. Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter entitled...

_**Rika vs. Ryo, the Digimon Queen's Revenge! Sailor Storm, Ninja Form!**_

**_-_**

Lillymon: Well, I'm certainly going to enjoy this chapter! One for the ladies! Isn't that right, Impmon? **Giggle**

Impmon: Ack! What makes you think I'll fall for you! Then again, I wonder how ol' Beelzebumon would fall for a flower maiden?

* * *

Dang, another long chapter written by yours truly! I started this Tuesday and was supposed to finish it by Thursday night, but I had other priorities getting in the way. Since I have Spring Break, I can hope to finish most of my Millenniumon Saga. 

As you can tell, the next chapter will be one for all the ladies. ((wink)) Athenamon and the Amazon idea are a copyright of Youkai Youko and her cousin, Belletiger. Shadow Omegamon is an idea provided by LazerWulf. The two mysterious dragons, who will reveal themselves in the next chapter, are characters made by Ninetalesuk.

Just needed to get that out of the way in case you wonder how I can come up with such a variety of digimon.

Well, that pretty much wraps up this chapter. I hope that the next one will be up soon. I want to finish this whole damn thing by late Spring/mid-Summer at the most. Wish me luck, guys! Peace!


	32. Rika vs Ryo, the Digimon Queen’s Revenge...

I HAVE RETURNED TO RESUME THIS STORY! I'm so sorry for the LONG wait and I know I should have been updating this story. My apologizes. I've had other priorities for the past few months: school, life and wrapping up the final saga of my D-Fusion series. Of course, there are still the upcoming movie fics to look forward to.

I know I've been holding off on this story and I'd like to make up for it with this entertaining chapter. Where I go from here? I don't know. Hopefully, the next chapter won't come out too late. I'd like to get this story done by the summer period.

That's enough rambling out of yours truly but I've had to get that off my chest. Oh by the way, Wolfbane, you asked me if you would like to use Dimitro for your fic? Sure, you have my permission. Make sure he takes in character though. If you want to make him a Saiya-jin or half breed, then by all means go for it.

Now, with that out of the way, let's get on with the return of The Wrath of Pharaohmon! Enjoy!

* * *

**Rika vs. Ryo, the Digimon Queen's Revenge! Sailor Storm, Ninja Form!**

**-**

**-**

**Earth. Tokyo. Shibuya District. 4:30 P.M. (local time)**

It's been nearly a whole day since the events of the tournament had commenced. The Earth realm hasn't changed since the departure of the heroes. However, nearly every television across Japan and the world has managed to receive live transmission from the actual Digital World, more specifically the Phoenix Arena. Viewers have been glued to their televisions as if it were the Olympic Games. They've witnessed some rather competitive and hard-wrenching action.

If there was anything that was capturing their attention, it was the stipulations Pharaohmon himself had laid down. If Earth's heroes do not win his tournaments, either one of them, the world would be the demon's next target. People across the world have been panicky, yet excited, for their lives and homes were at stake. Many were willing to gamble and place bets on who would end up coming out of the tournament as the grand champion. Others feared for their lives, since many odd and destructive occurrences had taken place. For it was half a year ago that the D-Reaper's chaos mass nearly engulfed the planet and it was only recently that Lucemon came close to taking the human realm. Many other supernatural enemies have come close to grasping dominance over the planet, including Yami Marik, Galaxia and the four Saint Beasts.

Pharaohmon's threat was indeed real and there seemed to be little hope of stopping him. However, Earth's defenders were gambling with their lives as they have taken part in this tournament. This great evil surpasses nearly every other enemy they have come into contact with. Like against any other dark force, the heroes were willing to go to all lengths to ensure the Earth's survival.

There was one individual who had watched the events of the tournament since the beginning. That was none other than Yusuke's own childhood friend. Her brown hair was short in length, reaching down to her shoulders. Her eyes are coffee brown with black anime-like irises at the center. She was moderate in stature for a girl her age. Her outfit consisted of a white long-sleeve blouse and a pink skirt around her waist. She also had a pair of matching white stockings and black shoes. This is Keiko Yukimura.

Keiko took a glance over towards a television after getting her usual day's worth of shopping out of the way. She hadn't spoken to Yusuke since the other night when he told her that he had 'another case', but she didn't realize he'd be out competing in a tournament where he could possibly be killed (again!) if he's not careful. As soon as she had seen Yusuke competing in his match, she couldn't help but feel upset. Here she was worried sick for Yusuke and now she's gotten a glance of the 'case' he is currently involved in.

"Yusuke... You jerk! You call this a case! Wait, till I have a word with you!"

Grabbing her shopping bags, Keiko stormed out of the thrift store and didn't notice the group of people backing away. Once Keiko had gone on a raging war path, it was best to stay clear. It appeared angry smoke came steaming out of her ears as she continued her trek across the street. She deeply let out a sigh and takes a glance at the television screen to watch a replay of Yusuke's performance against Demon and Machinedramon.

"But, I can't really stay mad at you. This seems like something you've always wanted. You're having a good time out there with those monsters. Here I am worried sick over you. Yusuke, just do me a favor. Don't get yourself killed. That's all I ever ask for."

As Keiko started walking off into the distance, another familiar duo was watching the same television monitor. They were two short males. One of which had a light-turquoise mop-top hair style, a pair of glasses with a beetle at the center of the lens, a bright green shirt with a black beetle logo, a pair of brown shorts and green shoes. The other was a taller male with a mixed red-purple hair emerging from under a brown hat. His attire consists of a green shirt with a light yellow-brown vest, there was a black undershirt exposed from under the layers, light brown pants and red sneakers.

These were the respective insect and dinosaur duelists: Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. They had watched the entire duel tournament with interest. They made sure to study their opponents' decks and moves before having another chance of challenging them. For these two, they wanted rematches with both Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler. Weevil could never forget how Yugi had 'humiliated' him after knocking him out of the first round at Duelist Kingdom and how Joey defeated him at Battle City and won his Insect Queen. Likewise, Rex wanted revenge for Joey taking his Red Eyes Black Dragon in their duel.

"Man! Just look at them!" Rex growled. "If I had known about this tournament earlier, I would have joined in a heart beat! Yugi and Wheeler are lucky that they're not dueling us! Otherwise, we'd get them back for making us look like fools!"

"Yes, I agree. You lost your Red Eyes Black Dragon while I have lost my Insect Queen! Ohhh, wait until I get my rematch with those two! The result shall be different!" Weevil nodded.

"It's a shame we didn't enter this tournament. I mean the best duelists are there. Yugi... Kaiba... Mai... Wheeler... even Duke Devlin is in it!"

"How did he manage to enter? I don't understand! Also, we can't forget these rookies that have entered. Haven't I seen them before?"

"Yeah, two of them are actual duelists from the Digimon Card Tournament: the famous Ryo Akiyama and Rika Nonaka."

"Those two? Bah, they may be good at Digimon, but Duel Monsters is in a league of its own! I'd show those no good losers what I'm truly capable of!"

"Yeah! Those rookies are only lucky, though, I have to admit... That Jeri girl nearly beat Kaiba. I never thought I'd see Kaiba reeling against a rookie!"

"Nonetheless, she couldn't get the job done as I predicted. Don't forget, Yugi's been banned from using his God cards."

"Ha, must stink for that punk. Though, he did defeat Bakura and he probably has a shot at winning this whole tournament, too."

"Not as long as Kaiba has anything to say about. I'll root for anyone that knocks that Yugi out of the tournament! I don't care who, but make us proud!"

Throwing their fists up, Weevil and Rex visualized an image of Yugi face first with lumps across his head. Standing over his fallen form was the triumphant form of an anonymous duelist. The duo snickered amongst themselves in sheer pleasure. They had hoped their savior would come out of the blue to defeat Yugi.

"Oh ho ho! This is going to be sweet!" Rex snickered. "The thought of Yugi losing is indescribable! I can just visualize it!"

"Yes! Get a good image my friend! For soon, once Yugi and Wheeler are defeated, you and I will pick up the slack to finish off their dueling careers! Then, we'll be the stars! Ha! Fame and glory! I can just taste you now!"

With these two having fantasies over their return to fame, there was another duelist who simply nodded his head in disbelief. This is a taller male sitting down in a seat near a seafood restaurant. His hair was spiked-up and blue. His outfit consisted of a light blue short-sleeve short, a pair of dark blue shorts and a white bandana around his forehead. This was the ocean duelist, Mako Tsunami. He took a bite out of his cooked flounder and gazed towards the television, which had live coverage of the tournament.

"Looking good out there, fellas. For once this tournament is through; I'd like to have rematches with both Yugi and Wheeler. You can count on me reclaiming my victories."

* * *

**America. Los Angeles, California. 11:45 PM (4:45 Tokyo time)**

There was another individual watching the television carefully since the start of the opening round. This particular person is a close friend and champion of 'justice' so to speak. Usagi Tsukino was sitting on the couch inside an apartment home belonging to her long-time boyfriend: Mamoru Chiba.

Her hair was the usual odangos style: AKA the meatballs. She also appeared a little taller since her days in middle and high school. Her figure was also a little slender and feminine. Ever since she was told that her fellow Sailor Senshi had left for this 'Digital World, she watched the live coverage of the tournament to be on the lookout for her comrades. As soon as she heard that Uranus and Neptune were going to be competing, she was sure to stay tuned. In fact, their match was next.

"Wow, this is a lot better than the Pay-Per-Views we've ordered lately," Usagi commented. "And to think, my friends are taking part in this. ARGH! Why didn't they bring me along!"

"Perhaps, so they can prove to themselves that they can succeed without you for once," a softer feminine voice calls out.

Turning around, Usagi spots a black cat hopping onto the sofa. Much like Artemis, this cat has a crescent half-moon on its forehead but this one was a female. Her name is Luna.

"Luna. You really think they can do this without me? I mean, I'm already missing out on the fun."

"Oh, Usagi. You can support them as a spectator. Thus far, I think they've been faring well."

"Even Ami is with them! This isn't fair..."

"Oh lighten up. Sailor Moon needs to be convinced that her fellow Senshi can defeat an enemy without her. Don't you agree?"

"I guess... I guess Sailor Moon can't save the day every time," she sighed.

"We will bring you more live coverage on the Shadow Tournament! The next set of matches will be announced in just a few moments! But, first, on with commercials of our favorite sponsors!"

"Great, just what I needed. More boring commercials," Usagi sighed while chewing on a potato chip. "Well, guys. Looks like you're managing to take care of yourselves. Whatever you're doing, be careful and come out of this in one piece. Rei-chan. Makoto-chan. Minako-chan. I hope you three can get your powers back. If what they say about this Digital Priestess is true, then there's no need for me to worry. They'll pull through... At least, I hope..."

* * *

**Phoenix Arena. 4:50 PM **

Back at the arena site of the Shadow Tournament, the crowds were still buzzing over the duel match, not to mention the battle royale match. Witnessing Shadow Omegamon slaying the mighty Wardevidramon was a rare treat and that forever sealed the fate of that villain. Thanks in part to Shadow Omegamon, both Felinismon and Dark Gabumon advance to the next round. Black War Greymon's data now reside within Felinismon for the time being until the dark artificial somehow regains his form. He now serves as a conscience and guide to Felinismon, just as how Yugi has Yami to coach him.

The Tamers, their digimon and the Duelists were down in the infirmary after what had just occurred in the duel match between Nemesis and Himura. The boy had managed to overcome Nemesis' torment and saved Yui in the process. However, he paid the ultimate price, thanks to Nemesis' sinister tactics. His current condition wasn't looking too well at the moment as he was losing a large amount of blood.

The digimon medical team had transferred him into a more secured room in the infirmary. At the moment, Himura was not allowed to have any outside contact with anyone for the time being. The Tamers and their friends were standing around in the waiting room. Each one was worried for Himura, but none were more concerned than Jeri and Yui. Yui still felt terrible. She couldn't do anything to save her brother from nearly losing his life to Nemesis' dark hand.

"Takato? Have the doctors said anything yet?" Yugi asked the goggle boy.

"It doesn't look good. They're already transferring him behind closed doors," Takato sighed. "We're not even allowed to see him yet. I'm sure we'll know his condition by the end of the tournament today."

"Not even Yui can go in and see him?" Jeri asked.

"Nobody and that's their final word."

"Damn! This sucks!" Rika cursed. "It's bad enough we can't see Himura, but now that maniac Pharaohmon still has a match to compete in!"

"Anubimon, are you certain it's wise to still participate in a match with that monster?" Renamon asked with concern. "Since you sealed Nemesis, he will want to take out his frustrations out on you."

"Please, reconsider, Lord Anubimon. We're already starting to get worried," Inumon attempted to talk the underworld lord out of the match.

"No, this is a match I must take part in. There is something important I have to remind that fool," Anubimon answered promptly. "I appreciate everyone's concern but there's nothing that will change my mind."

"C'mon! Listen to yourself!" Joey exclaimed. "That Pharaohmon is an unpredictable maniac! You saw what he was capable of when he manhandled the Tamers' digimon!"

"I have to agree with Joey on this one, Anubimon," Tristan spat out. "Don't go through with this!"

"Maybe you can let someone take your place," Kazu suggested.

"Allow me to take the honor," Guardromon saluted.

"No offense, but you'd get crushed out there," Kenta muttered.

"Pi! Pi!" squeaked Marine Angemon.

Nodding his head, Anubimon stepped out of the infirmary room with a blank glare across his face. There wasn't anything that was going to hold him back from making this bold act. Not even Himura's friends were going to stop him from confronting the maniacal Pharaohmon.

"Once again, I appreciate everyone's concern, but even you children cannot talk me out of this. This is a confrontation that has been yet to be concluded. Pharaohmon and I have been in collision long before you children were even born or even knew the existence of digimon in the first place. I'm sorry, but I must confront that demon."

"Lord Anubimon, is there something you're not telling us?" Seadramon asked.

"Something tells me he's not going to explain," Witchmon scoffed. "Those underworld lords sure love to keep you in suspense! I swear it's like one of those shows humans call soap operas!"

"Whatever it may be, I'm sure we'll know eventually," Felinismon said.

"That was sure awesome what you and Dark Gabumon did out there!" Kazu commented. "Jeri! You and Yui sure put on one heck of a show!"

"Shadow Omegamon! Who would have thought?" Takato stated.

"Ahh, really, It was nothing you guys!" Felinismon laughed. "Right, shorty?"

"Erm? Oh, yeah," Dark Gabumon nodded in agreement. "It was a pleasure to work with ya, Felinismon."

"By the way, where did Henry and Suzie go?" Mai asked.

"They're in one of the rooms. I do believe they're visiting their elder sister," Yugi answered.

"Yeah. Their older sister was just in a match earlier. I still can't believe she can actually turn into a digimon like Takuya and his friends. Say, what do you say we go and see what they're up to sometime later, guys?"

"That sounds pretty good. Considering that they have a friend turned into stone just like Terriermon," Rika pointed out. "By the way, Takato. There are only two tournament matches left and last time I checked I think my match is coming up."

"Oh yeah. You've been building that deck of yours?"

"Of course..."

"Your opponent is Ryo Akiyama. Man, wouldn't it be great to avenge that loss?" Kazu reminded her.

"No kidding, Sherlock," Rika rolled her eyes. "We'll just see how much better Ryo has gotten over the past year. I've been preparing myself for this match for a long time."

"Well, they haven't actually given any announcements yet, but I'm sure we'll know then," Takato shrugged.

"Good! Now it's my chance to reclaim my status as the better duelist. Ryo, won't you be in for quite the surprise," Rika thought. "I have cards that will blow your mind."

Meanwhile, inside one of the patient rooms, Henry and Suzie were gathered around the bed of their elder sister. Jaarin was slowly but surely recovering from the blows she had taken from Fairymon in her match. Lopmon lazily slept on a chair and dozed off.

"Big sister, are you feeling any better?" Suzie asked.

"I'm fine, Suzie. My back still kind of aches, but I'll pull through," Jaarin winced while clutching her back. "Henry. You actually went out there to support your friend. I'm proud of you."

"It... It was nothing..."

"No, it was something. You just showed how much you really cared for that Himura kid. By being out there, you let him know that you are willing to support him thick and thin. That is what he needed. He needed to full support of his friends to save his sister from that nasty witch."

"Though, I am still worried about what Pharaohmon might do. Anubimon is in the same match. I actually fear for Anubimon. What if Pharaohmon loses it and destroys everything in this arena?"

"He won't..."

"What do you mean 'won't'?"

"He wants to keep this arena secured until he is sure that he is the dominant being. To prove his dominance, he wants to be convinced that he can overcome every participant in this arena, including Anubimon. I'll tell you what. There was no chance in hell I'd stand a chance against that monster. Terriermon wouldn't have made a difference either. There's still hope Guilmon or my friends, the legendary warriors, can make a difference. There is still hope, Henry. You just have to believe it."

"Yes, just momentai, Henry," Suzie giggled.

Once the word 'momentai' emerged from out of the little girl's mouth, Henry was quickly reminded of Terriermon. If Terriermon were here, he would have approached Henry with the same 'laid-back' attitude. A smile crept across the boy's face as his sisters gave him the boost of confidence he needed.

Suddenly, the ever so familiar girly voice of Lillymon blared from out of the arenas' intercoms. The Tamers and their friends stood by to listen for the upcoming announcement involving the next set of matches.

"Attention everyone! This is your favorite Lillymon speaking! Sorry for the long intermission but even us announcers need to go to the snack bar! Anyhow, I'm proud to announce that the next set of matches will take place right away! For our duel match, will Ryo Akiyama and Rika Nonaka enter into the stadium?"

Slamming her fist against her right palm, Rika snatched up her cards and placed them into her pocket. She cracked her knuckles and started heading out the door. Takato rushes up to Rika and places a hand on her left shoulder.

"Goggle head?"

"Rika... Go kick some butt out there! I know you'll give Ryo a tough duel."

"Good luck, Rika! We're pulling for you!" Jeri smiled.

"We'll give you an update on Himura's condition when you get back," Renamon stated.

Nodding to her friends, Rika gave a thumbs-up to them. The Tamers watched as she started walking down the hallways. Her long awaited showdown with Ryo Akiyama had finally come as if it were a dream come true. The one and only loss she had suffered to Ryo would soon become a distant memory if she can trounce the 'Digimon King'.

"May I also ask for the following to enter for the arena for the upcoming battle royale match? Kuzuhamon, Lady Devimon, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus! Please come on out or be disqualified upon absence!"

As soon as she heard the name 'Kuzuhamon', Renamon could not help but tighten her fists. Kuzuhamon was one digimon she could not stand to see or hear about. Even Inumon cringed at the announcement of the crazed female.

"Renamon, why are you getting so bent out of shape?" Tea asked.

"Don't ask..."

"I think it's because of Kuzuhamon," Inumon spoke up.

"Inumon. That's enough out of you," the neon-furred vulpine growled. "Kuzuhamon. You little tramp... If we ever met, I'm going to rearrange that face of yours."

"Don't worry, Renamon. No one will ever come between us. Kuzuhamon has nothing on you," Inumon smiled in thought.

* * *

**Elsewhere within the arena.**

Running out of her dressing room, Kuzuhamon giggled at the sound of her name being called upon by Lillymon. She was accompanied by Lady Devimon, but the viral version of Angewomon did not share the same sentiment as Kuzuhamon.

"Oh, Lady Devimon! Did you hear that! That's us! I can hardly wait to get in the ring and flaunt my stuff!"

"Now, let's get serious here, Kuzuhamon. We're going in to win the match. That means both of us. Lord Pharaohmon hasn't been exactly happy since losing Nemesis and the set of matches so far. Our two opponents are Sailor Senshi. If we can manage to knock them out of the tournament, we'll both advance and get equal opportunities to take care of Inumon's beloved Renamon."

"Yes, because no one deserves Inumon's heart more than I do! Renamon, bah! She only wishes to be as good looking as me!"

"Getting full of yourself already? Don't underestimate these Sailor Senshi."

"Of course not... Ah... Inumon... Mi amor..."

"Oh goddramon, this is going to be one difficult match if she doesn't realize the seriousness of this situation."

* * *

**Down at the Phoenix Arena.**

As Rika made her way over towards the entranceway, she stopped to find an ever so familiar figure standing beside the entrance. The 'Digimon Queen' looked ahead to see Sailor Uranus marching towards her.

"A... A Sailor Senshi...? Whoa, I never thought I'd be coming into contact with one of you," Rika slightly stuttered. "Um, hi?"

"I hear you're the 'Digimon Queen', am I right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know?"

"I've been hearing these digimon talking about you. You have built quite the reputation, kid."

"Gee, thanks... I guess."

"Anyway, I'm just here to wish you luck on your duel match with that opponent, Ryo, right?"

"Yeah."

Sailor Uranus extended out her hand directly to Rika. The redhead was a bit hesitant at first, but this was a Sailor Senshi. How could she turn down a handshake with one of earth's defenders? In fact, this was a heroine and a female. A tomboy, nonetheless! Rika was basically looking at someone she could actually end up becoming when she gets older. Rika nodded and extended her hand out. The two gave each other a friendly handshake gesture.

"Give that boy a match, Digimon Queen."

"Thanks. You and your buddy come out of that battle royale in on piece."

Uranus nodded her head and watched Rika walking down to the entranceway. The Digimon Queen once again stopped and made eye contact with Sailor Uranus.

"You know... Looking at you, I see myself for some reason," Rika smiled. "I don't know what it is, but you're probably a tomboy, right?"

"Maybe..."

"I thought so. Well, catch you later."

"Good luck, kid."

Finally walking through the entrance, Rika walked out and was given a warm reception from the digimon crowds. The female digimon all flashed their cameras to get pictures of their favorite 'idol'.

"Just as I expected, this crowd is already on their feet for the Digimon Queen herself!" Lillymon announced. "In fact, it was Rika and Renamon who helped to get rid of criminal escapee digimon that have bio-merged in the human world! We'd like to thank these two for their selfless efforts!"

"So, those digimon Renamon and I killed were actually criminals? Hmmm... Guess we did our part in helping the digimon community. Who would have thought?" Rika thought.

Suddenly, Rika had finally caught glimpse of her opponent. A teenage boy with brown, spike hair and attire consisting of a red sweater, brown pants and white shoes stood with a smirk across his face. Around this boy's right arm was a duel disk attached. Rika sneered as she exposed her duel disk.

Indeed, the Digimon Queen was ready to avenge her loss to the famous Akiyama. She looked across her shoulder to find Cyberdramon. He kept an eye on her and Ryo while standing at a corner.

"Ryo! I hope you're ready for a butt whooping, because I've come with a deck that's ready to OWN you!" Rika shouted.

"Oh, now that's the Rika I've come to like! I'm expecting a great match with you," Ryo smiled. "I've come prepared!"

"Well, so I have!"

"Wow! Can you just listen to these two mouthing each other off? This is the kind of competition I've longed for!" Lillymon shouted. "The sheer excitement and competitive nature! I'm sure this is why you folks have paid with your hard-earned cash!"

As soon as Rika stepped up, she walked past Ryo and inside the dome. Etemon checked through their duel disks to make sure neither duelist were carrying anything considered 'illegal' for a duel. Giving a nod of approval, the two duelists stepped inside. On one side, Ryo was as confident and calm as ever, but Rika was anxious. This was Rika's chance to redeem herself for her only loss.

"Gee, Rika. You need to loosen up. This is just a duel."

"Yes, but you're the only duelist to have ever handed me a defeat. I can't ever forget that and I have become a far better duelist since then. I'm not as weak as you think," Rika stated. "If I can defeat you, then I'll know that I've become the better duelist between us. You had better deliver all the goods, 'pumpkin'!"

"If that's what you want, then I'm happy to oblige!"

"Well, seeing as you two are ready to get this over with, what do you say we get you two transported to a land that suites the Digimon Queen best?" Etemon suggested.

"I don't freakin' care," Rika snarled. "Anywhere is just fine..."

"Heh. I know just the place that suites you," Etemon snickered in thought. "Um, Lillymon! We have the duelists ready! You can bring out the battle royale competitors!"

"Will do! Can we have all four of the battle royale competitors come out? Starting with two of Earth's greatest heroines: Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune!"

As soon as she called out their names, the two Sailors walked down the entrance. The crowds stood by and admired the presence of the two beautiful ladies. Sailor Uranus flashes a 'peace' hand gesture to the digimon. The duo immediately flipped across and landed inside the ring gracefully. Fortunately, the old ring was replaced with a new one during the intermission.

"My, my! Already these two lovely ladies are getting the warm reception I wouldn't have expected, but any enemy of Pharaohmon is a friend to this large arena crowd! However, I expect the next two opponents won't be getting the same treatment."

Sailor Uranus turns another corner to find Rika inside the duel dome. She flashed her a wink before glancing over directly towards the entrance. The next duo to enter through received a loud, negative reaction. Despite the hostility, Kuzuhamon and Lady Devimon walked out.

"Just as we expected, this large crowd is already starting to show their hostility towards two of Pharaohmon's cronies! Shoot, after what we've just seen with Himura's duel, I can't say I blame them!"

"Aww, they hate us, don't they, Lady Devimon?" Kuzuhamon looked around the arena. "Everyone, but Inumon of course! Inumon! Where ever you are, I know you'll be watching!"

"Can you be even more dense?" Lady Devimon thought.

As the two viral digimon ladies walked inside the ring, the Sailors stood their ground. Uranus set her sights directly on Lady Devimon. Kuzuhamon didn't even bother to pay attention to Neptune. She blew kisses towards the crowd and quickly snatches the microphone from Etemon.

"Hey! That's mine, little lady!"

"Sorry, but I really need to make this quick announcement! Ahem..."

Watching from the top sections of the arena, both Inumon and Renamon were looking down towards the ring. The neon-furred vulpine couldn't help but feel the urge to strangle her.

"As the most beautiful digimon mistress of the land, I would like to dedicate this match for my one and only love... INUMON! I hope you are watching closely, because Lady Devimon and I will take care of these two tramps! As soon as I walk out of this match a winner, why don't we get to know each other better after spending the evening at the Sphinxmon Hotel? I know they have the best hot springs in the land!"

"Kuzuhamon proposing a date with Inumon! Well, I did not see this one coming!" Lillymon announced. "I know for sure Inumon doesn't share the same sentiment."

Renamon quickly glares over towards Inumon and gives him a death stare. The dark canine backed away from the fiery fury of the vulpine.

"You ever think of accepting her date and I will make sure you never walk again. You got that, mongrel!"

"You're mistaken! I have no interest in Kuzuhamon! Your beauty greatly surpasses hers!"

"Oh... Well... Just make sure I don't catch you with her!"

"Ok! Ok!"

Turning away from Inumon, Renamon crossed her arms and grunted to herself. She couldn't help but feel a little blush under her cheeks after hearing Inumon's compliment about her beauty.

"Though, I appreciate you saying my beauty surpassing Kuzuhamon's. That I can wholeheartedly agree with, Inumon. If only you weren't such a lecherous and perverted mongrel, then I would have accepted your offer on a date... Oh well. I'm sure you'll mature in due time..."

"Certainly, I know where this is going! Ladies and gentlemon, we're just moments from featuring two competitive matches! For our dueling match, we have the famous Ryo Akiyama, a boy who ahs built a strong reputation as the best digimon duelist in two worlds, and the Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka! This is sure to be one awesome duel! Ryo! Rika! May the best duelist win!"

The doorway to the duel dome closed up and sealed the two duelists inside. They were then ready to be transported out of the arena and to another sector of the digital world. Raising his thumb up, Etemon gave the signal to the arena crew to raise the dome towards the top of the arena ceiling.

"Good luck, Rika. Now you have a chance to rebound from your one and only loss," Renamon said.

"Hey! Renamon! Inumon!" Guilmon calls out.

The pair looked across to find Guilmon running down with Calumon on top of his head. The tiny digimon waved out happily to Renamon and Inumon.

"Guilmon? Shouldn't you be down with Takato?" Inumon asked.

"Well, I just got done celebrating. These people sure do like me a lot," Guilmon smiled.

"Everyone likes you, Guilmon," sighed Inumon. "Rika and Ryo are set to duel. Now, we have both Kuzuhamon and Lady Devimon in the match. Let's hope these two Sailor girls can knock them both out of the tournament."

"The sooner one of them takes out Kuzuhamon, the better," Renamon growled. "I should have been in this match instead. I hope Kuzuhamon suffers defeat!"

"Um, hey, Inumon. What's the deal with you and Kuzuhamon?" Guilmon curiously asked.

"There's nothing between me and that wench!" Inumon shouted. "Nothing between us! Nothing between us whatsoever!"

"Oh, but she sure does seem to know you well."

"Don't worry, Guilmon. She won't remember anything when this night is over," Renamon answered. "Whether it be one of those Sailors or myself, Kuzuhamon will never come anywhere near the mongrel."

"Ok, Renamon. Whatever you say, but let's stay here to support Rika."

"Agreed. This is Rika's chance to rebound from her only loss."

"Go! Rika!" Calumon calls out.

"Have they chosen the location for their duel yet?" Inumon looks across the screen until he realized where they were sent directly. "Oh, well this should be interesting."

"What is it, Inumon?"

"Guilmon. This is one place Rika would feel right at home. Renamon, I'm sure you know the legendary Athenamon, right?"

Gasping out, Renamon turns around and looks towards the screen. She found a familiar Greek-like kingdom setting across from both Ryo and Rika. Indeed, this was the home world of the digimon equivalents of the legendary Amazons. In fact, they were called the Amazons, led by none other than Athenamon. Renamon was very familiar with the digimon of wisdom.

_"Rika? You won't have to worry about this duel. You're in a kingdom where you would be worshipped as a queen. This is truly an honor for you, Rika. Even I have longed to meet the legendary Athenamon. If only she were here now..."_

Fortunately for Renamon, the Amazon Queen was in attendance within the arena with some of her colleagues. She would eventually bump into Athenamon sooner or later.

"Renamon? Do you happen to know this Athenamon?" Guilmon asked.

"I know of her, but I have never had the chance to meet her. She is truly legendary and it would be an honor to meet her. Until then, I can only hope..."

"Ladies and gentlemon! We have our duel match set to be underway! Rika and Ryo have taken their duel positions; as a matter of fact, Floramon is out there to call the match as we speak. Meanwhile, these four competitors are ready to get this match underway. So, what do you say we get the fun started? Let the matches commence!"

* * *

**Other side of the Top Level arena**

Looking on from another side of the arena at the top level, Omegamon, Agunimon, Blitzmon, Fairymon and Wolfmon were watching the battle royale immediately getting started. The crowds were already cheeringly madly for the Sailors holding their own against both Lady Devimon and Kuzuhamon.

"Wow! Just look at them go!" Blitzmon exclaimed.

"This should be an interesting bout," Wolfmon commented.

"This is an all girls' fight! I am so going to enjoy this!" Fairymon smiled. "Plus, that Rika girl can finally avenge her loss to Akiyama."

"Watching these two bouts and the area chosen for the duelists... I can't help but remember Athenamon..."

"Athenamon? Um, who is this Athenamon?" Agunimon asked.

"Well, um... You see..." Omegamon tried to speak up.

"OMEGAMON! At last, I've found you!"

Quickly hearing upon his name, Omegamon gasped out in shock and turned around to find the ever so familiar face of Athenamon glaring him down. The royal knight slightly jumped back until he got a closer look into her sapphire eyes. The four legendary warriors were stunned by the sudden appearance of this particular female. This was no ordinary woman. They were glaring down none other than Athenamon, the queen of the digimon amazons.

This time Athenamon was without her colleagues. She didn't feel the need to bring them along. If there was anything to describe her, it would be beautiful, majestic and strong. She stared down Omegamon as if he were the digital world's most wanted criminal. She marched forward and growled angrily.

"Um, Omegamon. Did you like piss this woman off on your way over here?" Agunimon whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't even met her before!"

"Oh you know me very well, Omegamon! Or does Andromedamon, ring any bells?" Athenamon growled.

"HUH! Wait, you're Andromedamon? Yes, you have to be! There are no other digimon with those sapphire eyes! Only Andromedamon possessed those and you seem to remember me. You have to be her!"

"Yes, but I was only an inexperienced kid back when we first met!" Athenamon snapped. "Now, I've matured and gained the rightful status as the Amazon Digimon Queen! I carry the honor for Garudamon and her former clan! You have some nerve to show up here!"

"I have my reasons to be here, unlike you! These children behind me are the legendary warriors! I've trained them to compete in the Shadow Tournament."

"Yes, and I'm sure it helped Ranamon! Because of your inferior training program, Ranamon was knocked out of the tournament! If I had trained her, she wouldn't have been defeated so easily!"

"So, are you implying you'd train these fine warriors better than I!"

"That's right, but I would only train Ranamon and Fairymon. For obvious reasons, Amazons do not train males. Now, if you'll excuse me, but there's something I've been meaning to do for many years. I can no longer hold myself back any longer!"

With that said, Athenamon stepped forward and delivers a slap that slams against Omegamon's right cheek. The force of the blow actually sent Omegamon skidding back. The royal knight couldn't believe the strength Athenamon used behind that single slap. She nearly took his head off! Agunimon and the legendary warriors couldn't believe it.

_"Man! Oh, man! What did you do to piss her off?" _Agunimon thought.

_"To think there's an actual digimon Amazon queen!" _Fairymon gasped. _"Maybe I can have a word with her."_

"What was that for, Athenamon? You haven't changed one bit!"

"Before I go, I want to let you know that I've just signed a match between us! That's right! You and I will meet in an exhibition match after these next two tournament matches have concluded! Prepare yourself because I will show you no mercy!"

Turning away, Athenamon started walking down the aisle. Omegamon couldn't believe it. He had been challenged by Athenamon for a one on one match. No exceptions. If he backed down, he'd be a laughing stock. As a royal knight, he would accept the offer, even from the Amazon Digimon Queen.

"Omegamon? What was that all about?" Blitzmon asked.

"You two must know each other very well," Wolfmon replied.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Agunimon snickered.

"That Athenamon! Sometimes... she can be a real... Ugh!" Omegamon roared.

As soon as he said that, the royal knight sprinted off down the aisle to give chase to Athenamon. She had disappeared down a hallway but Omegamon wouldn't hesitate to find her as soon as possible.

"Well, does that answer your question, Takuya?" Fairymon sighed.

"Sure does," Agunimon nodded.

_"Hmmm. Maybe I can get some better training from Athenamon? She sure seems to be a kind person when talking to the female gender," _Fairymon thought.

* * *

**Down at the Infirmary Area.**

While the Tamers and the Duelists sat around inside the waiting room, Yui was sitting outside on a bench. Her friends were waiting for an announcement on Himura's condition and the televisions to watch the two matches. She couldn't help but blame herself for Himura nearly getting killed. Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Himura... Oh, Himura. This is all my fault. No... It isn't my fault..."

Yui looked down at the metal ninja mask in her hands. She still couldn't believe that her mistrust of her brother and the lies from Pharaohmon led to her older brother nearly getting killed. Now he was lying in the infirmary room badly wounded. She quickly began to overhear the medical team inside inform the Tamers about Himura breathing with the help of an oxygen mask. Streams of tears rolled down her face but not long as she angrily glared down at the mask.

"Ugh! It's all your fault that Himura is badly hurt! **I HATE YOU, NEMESIS!**"

As soon she finished yelling, she tosses the mask overhead and started walking down the hallway. The mask made contact with an unknown individual and clonked him directly in the head.

"**YE-OUCH**!"

Quickly opening her eyes, Yui immediately spun around to see Yusuke Urameshi lying on the ground with a large lump on his head. Behind him was the metal mask belonging to Nemesis.

"Yikes!" Yui gasped with a sweat drop coming down her forehead. "Are you all right?"

"Uhhhhh... Ow! Now that hurt! Where am I?"

"Here! Let me go get an ice pack from out of the infirmary, ok? I'll be right back."

Yui runs down to the door leading to the infirmary room to find any available icepacks. The Spirit Detective shook his head to regain his composure and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Whoa, what was that all about?"

* * *

**Digital World Section 89-6M. Amazon Kingdom**

The two long-term duel rivals, besides Yugi and Kaiba, stood off with one another at perhaps the one place Rika would be most suitable. They were within the royal grounds of the Amazon Kingdom ruled under Lady Athenamon. Rika looked around to find a large gathering of female digimon, of all types, cheering her. The Digimon Queen couldn't help but feel humble. As for Ryo, well, he simply ignored the outbursts and jeers he received. It was obvious since the Amazon Kingdom does not welcome any males, with the exception of Pegasusmon and Unimon.

"Seeing as how I'm a girl, I shouldn't have to worry about these warrior ladies ganging up on me!" Floramon announced. "Though I can't say the same for our unlikely male contestant, Ryo Akiyama! Rika is obviously the favorite amongst these Amazons! Athenamon is surely watching this as we speak! I love you, Lady Athenamon! You're my idol!"

"RIKA! RIKA!" a group of Biyomon and Angewomon cheered on.

"Destroy this piece of male trash!" a Butterflymon cried out. "Make Lady Athenamon proud!"

"Well, Ryo. You heard them. I have a match to win and I'm not about to let my 'fans' down," Rika smiled. "So, ready to get this over with?"

"Rika. You may have gained yourself a new fan following, but it won't make a difference. The result will be the same: me handing you another defeat. Ready. Set..."

"LET'S DUEL!"

"At last, our seventh duel of the Shadow Tournament is set to begin!"

The two duelists activated their duel disks and drew 5 cards each.

**Life points**

**_Rika: 8000_**

**_Ryo: 8000_**

"Ladies first!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Rika exclaimed, drawing a card. "Ah, looking good so far. For me at least. I'll start off by setting two cards face down and another face down in defense mode! All right, it's your turn. Don't make me have to wait because I'm not in the mood."

"Of course," Ryo smiled after drawing out six cards. "First, use the card _Dark Hole_ to destroy all your monsters, including any facedown monsters!"

As soon as he said that, the card was activated and a black hole appeared at the center of the field. Rika watched as her facedown defense card was sucked away.

"But that's not all! Now I activate _Heavy Storm _to wipe out all of your other facedown cards! Say goodbye to your cards!"

The Digimon Queen gasped out as her other two facedown cards were instantly wiped out by Ryo's card of choice. Ryo immediately sets one card facedown.

"I end my turn!" Ryo declared.

"Damn you. Fine, I'll set down one card facedown in defense mode!" Rika exclaimed after drawing one extra card to her hand. "I end my turn!"

Ryo drew one card from his deck and adds it to his hand.

"After that, I end my turn. So there! What else does your 'almighty' deck have left?"

"Oh, you'll see! You're in for quite the surprise," Rika smirked after drawing a card to add to her hand. "I'll flip summon my facedown monster to reveal my _Princess of Tsurugi_!"

Being summoned forth to the field on Rika's side was a golden-haired maiden garbed in a purple robe with a crown of laurels.

**Princess of Tsurugi**

**900/700/3 stars**

"By the way, if you didn't already know, my Princess of Tsurugi has a flip effect. It inflicts 500 points of direct damage to your life points for each of your magic and trap cards you have on your field. Since you have one facedown card, say buh-bye to 500 of your life points!"

"Allow me to reveal! You've just activated my _Torrential Tribute_! This automatically destroys all monsters on your side!"

Rika looks on as her Princess was destroyed by Ryo's trap. However, she wasn't too worried and merely shrugged it off. Ryo, on the other hand, watched as his life points depleted.

**Ryo**

**Life points: 7500 (8000-500)**

"Well, isn't this something? Already lost 500 of your life points, Ryo?" Rika taunted the boy. "That's just too bad."

"That's just only the beginning, Rika. This duel is far from over."

"Yeah and my turn isn't even over. Now, I'll summon this to the field. _Amazon Archer_! I summon you in attack mode!"

**Amazon Archer**

**1400/1000/4 stars**

Summoned forth onto Rika's side is a golden-haired Amazon with a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. Rika has certainly taken a page out of Mai's handbook and resorted to the use of Amazon warriors, since Rika is considered an 'Amazon' by every male opponent she has ever dueled.

"I'll equip my Amazon Archer with the _Malevolent Nuzzler_! This will increase my Amazon's attack points up 700 points!"

**Amazon Archer **

**2100 (1400 + 700)**

"Now! Amazon Archer, attack his life points directly!"

The Amazon directly aimed at Ryo and shoot forth an arrow at him. The boy managed to leap away but the arrow landed to explode on impact. Ryo was thrown back by the explosion and watched to see more of his life points being deducted. Wow, already Ryo is losing life points rather quickly. Rika sure wasn't going to hold anything back.

**Ryo **

**Life points: 5400 (7500-2100)**

"Now, I'll activate my quick play magic card known as _Sebek's Blessing_! By activating this card, I can increase my life points by the amount equal to the direct damage I've inflicted upon you. So, I gain 2100 extra points. Too bad, you don't gain anything."

**Rika**

**Life points: 10100 (8000 + 2100)**

"That's all she wrote. I end my turn. Anything you'd like to use to make your grand comeback?" Rika taunted her rival.

Drawing an extra card to his hand, Ryo did nothing more than add a facedown defense card on the field and two more facedown cards.

"Just these three facedown cards. That's all."

"Oh brother, Ryo! Here I was training for a year and a half to get my rematch with you and now you're stalling? That's so like you. I had you reeling from our last duel and you only barely beat me."

"True, but you weren't as experienced as you are now, Rika."

"But I've been training myself hard for this rematch. I didn't come here to waste time and stall! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a duel to win! First, I set down a card facedown! Next, I'll summon my _Amazoness Fighter_ onto the field in attack mode!"

Being summoned forth to the field was a brown-haired Amazon garbed in a green leotard.

**Amazoness Fighter**

**1500/1300/4 stars**

"All right, Amazoness Fighter! You know what to do! Attack his facedown defense card!"

Nodding in reply to her master's command, the beautiful Amazoness Fighter leaps forward and delivers a stomp onto the facedown defense card. The card was crushed and broken in half but not long as Ryo's card came with an effect. The card flipped over to reveal itself as the _Cyber Jar_.

"What! So it was the Cyber Jar!"

"You bet! I wouldn't go without this! The Cyber Jar's effect destroys all monsters on the field, including your Amazoness Fighter!"

Both duelists watched as all monsters were destroyed.

"Now with those monsters gone, we both pick out five cards from the top of our respective decks and show the cards to each other. I know how much you hate to tip your hand, Rika, but those are the rules."

"Yeah, I know. As much as I hate to admit it..."

Growling to herself, Rika revealed her five cards directly to Ryo. Ryo did the same. The girl's five cards were the _Amazoness Archer_ (trap), _Malevolent Nuzzler_ (magic), the _Unhappy Maiden_ (1 star), _Amazoness Blowpiper_ (4 stars), and another _Amazoness Archer _(trap). Ryo's five cards included _Airknight Parshath _(5 stars), _Drop Off_ (trap), _Harpie's Feather Duster_ (magic), another _Drop Off_ (trap) and _Jinzo _(6 stars).

"Now," Ryo continued, "we each Special Summon any level 4 or lower monsters in face-up attack or face-down defense positions. Then we get to keep all the other cards we drew."

Since Rika was the only one to draw monsters that met that condition, she set Unhappy Maiden in a facedown defense position and summoned Amazoness Blowpiper, a blue-haired Amazon with a silver blowpipe, face-up in attack mode.

**Amazoness Blowpiper**

**800/1500/4 stars**

"Well, since I set Amazoness Blowpiper in attack mode, you know what that means, do you? Say goodbye to more of your life points! Attack!"

Following Rika's commands, the Amazoness Blowpiper blows a powerful sound from out of her blowpipe and sends a force of air that knocks out more of Ryo's life points.

**Ryo**

**Life points: 4600 (5400-800)**

The Amazon digimon cheered on heavily for the Digimon Queen's dominance at the start of the bout. Even Floramon couldn't help but admire Rika's dueling skills.

"Can you believe this? Already, Rika has caught up in the lead and has dominated since the start of this duel! Ryo's got be to be shocked over this sudden turn of events. How is he going to pull himself from this mess?"

"When there's a will, there's a way," Ryo retorted.

"Now where have I heard that one before?" Rika rolled her eyes. "I end my turn by the way."

Drawing a card to his hand, Ryo didn't do much with his turn but laid two cards facedown.

"I end my turn."

"Gee, this isn't competitive at all. You're clearly stalling for time. If you've got any worthy cards, then play them out already, but it's no use trying to talk sense into you. So, I'll begin by drawing a card to my hand."

"There! Since you're entering your draw phase, you've just activated one of my facedown cards! My _Drop Off_!"

"That's one your cards you just showed me earlier!"

"Yeah, so you'll have to discard the card you just drew to the graveyard. Too bad!"

"Well, looks like you've caught on to me," Rika smiled. "Oh well. The card I've discarded was _Performance of Sword_, but I don't need her to trounce you. I'll equip my Amazoness Blowpiper with my Malevolent Nuzzler! That increases her attack points by 700."

**Amazoness Blowpiper **

**1500 (800 + 700)**

"Now my Amazoness Blowpiper! Attack his facedown defense monster!"

Blowing another mighty blow from her blowpipe, the Amazoness attacks the facedown card to reveal a skeleton wearing a hooded purple robe and wielding a death scythe. It appeared to be the personification of Death himself, but it was actually the _Spirit Reaper_.

**Spirit Reaper**

**300/200/3 stars**

Rika watched as Spirit Reaper swatted her Amazoness Blowpiper's dart away with a flick of his scythe.

"What!"

"Ha ha, you can't destroy my Spirit Reaper by attacking it! I'd still take damage if it wasn't in defense mode, but there's no way I'm going to put him in that position. He's the perfect defense!"

"All right, Ryo. That ends my turn. Would you quit stalling and get serious already? You're boring me."

Ryo immediately drew a card and added it to his hand for a total of six. A smirk crosses his face as he prepares to get down to business.

"Fine then, you asked for it! I'll start off by activating my _Change of Heart_!"

"Oh great!"

"With this, I can select and control one opposing monster, regardless of position, from your field until the end of my turn! The monster I choose is your Amazoness Blowpiper!"

"Oh no!"

"That's an abomination!" the female Amazon digimon roared out in the background. "A male controlling an Amazon is a disgrace to what we stand for!"

"Wow, already these Amazon ladies who serve Lady Athenamon are already showing their dislike for Ryo's tactic! I sure wouldn't want to be Ryo if he continues anything of this sort," Floramon announced. "Now he has gained control of Rika's Amazon! What will the Digimon Queen do to regain her monster?"

"She won't be regaining it anytime soon, because I'll be sacrificing this one," Ryo replied.

"Sacrifice my monster! How dare you do anything of the sort!" Rika spat out.

"Watch me! Now I sacrifice Amazoness Blowpiper to summon my Airknight Parshath! Attack mode!"

In place of Rika's Amazon was a white centaur with blonde hair wearing blue and orange armor. Rika couldn't help but clench her right fist. She hated to see her Amazon vanish against her will.

**Airknight Parshath**

**1900/1400/5 stars**

"You may have taken my Amazon, but I can still pay 500 life points to reclaim my Malevolent Nuzzler card and place it on the top of my deck."

**Rika**

**Life points: 9600 (10100-500)**

"Don't look so glum. You're still ahead of me by life points, Rika, but that will soon change! Now, my Airknight! Attack her facedown defense card!"

As the Airknight charged forward, the monster stomps down at Rika's card. It was then revealed to be the monster _Unhappy Maiden_, an unhappy redhead

**Unhappy Maiden**

**0/100/1 star**

Since the monster was positioned in defense mode, Rika sighed in relief as no life points were to be deducted from her side.

"In case you didn't know, my Airknight has an effect to it. For when it attacks with an attack power higher than your monster's defense power, it inflicts the difference as battle damage to your own life points, Rika! So, I wouldn't be in relief if I were you. Oh and before I end my turn, allow me to also remind you that when this card inflicts battle damage to your life points, I draw one card to my deck."

**Rika**

**Life points: 7800 (9600-1800)**

_"Great. This is exactly what I need! He's already doing everything he can to take out my life points. Was he only playing with my head since the get-go? No, this duel is far from finished, pal!"_

As Ryo drew an extra card directly to his deck, Rika remained firm despite the loss of her life points.

"When you destroyed my Maiden, it's effect ends your battle phase immediately."

"It doesn't really matter anyway, Rika. I have no more monsters in attack position. So I see no point in that. I end my turn."

Drawing a card to her hand, Rika automatically allowed Ryo to activate another one of his traps.

"Again, you've just activated my trap card! That isn't like you! I would have passed my turn instead! The card I activate is my _Drop Off_! History repeats itself Digimon Queen!"

"For your information, I knew you had that second _Drop off_. That's why I sacrificed 500 life points... so I wouldn't lose any other valuable cards."

"What a load of BS... Sacrificing 500 life points so you wouldn't lose a card? You're losing your edge and you know it."

Rika sighed as she discarded the Malevolent Nuzzler she had drawn. Was he right? Was she losing it?

"All right, Ryo. I end my turn. I have no cards in my hand worth using."

"All right then. I'll pick off where I left off. Now, I'll sacrifice my Spirit Reaper and replace it with my _Jinzo_!"

Taking the place of the reaper monster was a tall cyborg wearing a green-and-yellow bodysuit along with red goggles. The monster stood mightily upright with its arms crossed. Rika gazed across and skimmed through her hand to find any card that can take Ryo's monster head on.

**Jinzo**

**2400/1500/6 stars**

_"He just had to summon Jinzo! All of my traps are useless now!" _Rika thought with sweat pouring down her forehead. _"I've got to keep cool. I'm the Digimon Queen! I can master the game of Duel Monsters!"_

"Awesome! Now Ryo has managed to summon forth a powerful monster with over 4 stars!" announced Floramon. "If I remember correctly, Jinzo has the ability to negate the activation of any trap cards, as well as the effects of any face up trap cards. So any trap card Rika has planned is pretty much useless."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, miss," Ryo pointed out. "But, my turn doesn't end there. I'll use my Jinzo to attack Rika's life points directly! Fire away!"

Jinzo's goggles flare up with red energy and instantly shot out a pair of beams directly at Rika. The girl took the blasts head on, cried out from the sudden jolt that erupted throughout her body and leaped back. She kept track of her life points and gasped when more points were deducted.

**Rika**

**Life points: 5400 (7800-2400)**

"Oh but the fun doesn't stop there, girl! Airknight attack her life points directly!"

The Airknight launches himself forward and directly slams against Rika, which sent the redhead skidding across. The force nearly caused Rika to lose her balance and fall off a ledge. She seethed as more life points were taken away. Her pride was quickly being shattered by Ryo's superior dueling skills.

**Rika**

**Life points: 3500 (5400-1900)**

"What's the matter, Rika? You're letting your new fans down. I guess all of that training did nothing for you, but somehow Takato and Henry have improved. What's the deal with you? You never would show any signs of struggling in a duel. Heck, you put up an even better performance than this when we last dueled. Have your skills deteriorated? I would hope not, because I've come here to duel against your best. This isn't your best."

"I... I'm not through... In case, you haven't forgotten, this duel is not finished."

"No, but you will be when it's my turn. Rika Nonaka. I'm not going to be pleased defeating a 'has been'. I want to defeat the 'Digimon Queen'! Show me the same fire you possessed when you dueled against me! Show me that same fire that helped you become the Digimon Dueling champion!"

"..."

"I hate to say this, but even Jeri put up a better performance as a duelist against Kaiba! If you're not careful, someone like Jeri could knock you off your throne, Digimon Queen!"

That was enough to set a spark within that Rika that has been dormant since the start of the duel. She looks directly at her rival as her eyes became fueled with her old flare. She immediately put her 'game face' on. Her pride wasn't going to take anymore of this verbal abuse, but could this be a form of motivation from her rival?

_"Me lose my spot as Digimon Queen? Never! I may have gotten a little soft over the last year, but I still possess that same fire that led me to the Digimon Duel championship! Ryo, you've must awoken my fighting spirit and that's going to come back to haunt you! I still have cards that will blow your mind!"_

"Thanks to my Airknight Parshath, I can draw one card, since I used it to attack you. There... I officially end my turn. Let's see you come up with a strategy to make your grand comeback, Rika."

"Ryo's sure full of confidence and has Rika reeling! These Amazons here in Athenamon's kingdom are pulling for the Queen to make her comeback, but what else can Rika hope to do to overcome Ryo's superior skills?"

Rika stood still while staring down her rival and glared down at her life points. It was just moments where she clearly had the advantage and more life points. Now, she was reduced to 3500 points. This was her chance to come back and not suffer a second defeat at Ryo's hands.

_"Sorry, Ryo, but history _isn't_ going to repeat itself! I came here to win! I came here to establish myself as a legendary duelist in the Digital World! I will become the champion when this tournament is all said and done!"_

"What excitement! This kind of competition is what makes this tournament great! Will Rika bounce back? These Amazons are surely behind Rika as if she were Athenamon herself! Lady Athenamon, where ever you are! You're missing out on this strong feminine duelist! Rika, Athenamon would surely be proud of you."

"Athenamon..." Rika muttered._ "She must be a legend in the area we're dueling at now. Wait... I've heard Renamon actually mention her. She actually praises the ground Athenamon walks on. If this Athenamon is great, then I'd sure like to meet her. All right, I can't give out on this duel. I'm going to be strong just like this Athenamon would be!"_

"Lillymon, I take it you and Etemon are having fun calling the battle royale! How are the Sailors holding out against Lady Devimon and Kuzuhamon?"

* * *

**Phoenix Arena. Battle Royale Area**

Back within the jam-packed Phoenix Arena, the battle royale was just getting heating up with the four competitors. The crowds were roaring madly for the Sailor pair as their performance has been spectacular. Even Lillymon and Etemon were impressed.

"Floramon! You sure are missing out on quite a battle royale! Those two Sailors showing some awesome acrobatic agility that's throwing both Kuzuhamon and Lady Devimon for a loop! Man, I wish I could take some lessons from these two lovely ladies! All right, now we have Uranus meeting Lady Devimon for an airborne assault!"

As Uranus took a leap from out of the ring, she soared up to meet Lady Devimon. The dark mistress snarled angrily and lashes out with her long-nailed claws. Uranus moved aside and dodged being slashed by Lady Devimon. The Sailor warrior lands behind Lady Devimon and tapped her shoulder. This caused Lady Devimon to turn and find Uranus waving at her.

"You dare get behind me and toy with me, you petty human!"

"It's not my fault you're such a slow poke. It wasn't that hard for me to get behind you."

"Be silent! I'm going to slit your throat!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

"Take this! Darkness Wave!"

Throwing open her dark veil, Lady Devimon unleashes a horde of bats that would make Myotismon proud. The crowds were awestruck by the massive of horde of bats released from out of Lady Devimon while others were running from becoming bat food, including numerous Pumpkinmon. Sailor Uranus did not show any display of fear and prepared to fend off the bat hordes with an attack of her own. She pulls out her dagger blade and slashes across to send a disc-like projectile to penetrate through the hordes.

"Space Sword!"

The projectile collides with the hordes and erupts with a massive explosion. Lady Devimon was thrown off track by the explosion while shielding her eyes. Sailor Uranus took this chance, lands down, but not long before grabbing Lady Devimon's feet. The viral lady gasped out and found herself being dragged down by Uranus.

"What... strength by this human!" Lillymon exclaimed. "She is taking Lady Devimon down with her! I'll bet Pharaohmon is watching this and wondering how there could be humans strong enough to man-, or in this case woman-handle his own soldiers!"

"Put me down this instant!" Lady Devimon demanded.

"Ok! If you insist!"

With a loud battle cry, Sailor Uranus hurls Lady Devimon down towards the ring. The dark digimon screeched out and attempted to fly up to save herself. But, it was too late. Lady Devimon came plummeting into the ring and left an imprint of her face across the ring surface. Sailor Uranus lands down and waves her hair back.

"Tsk, tsk. I only wish you can provide me with a better exercise regime than this."

"You... You think this is just a game...? You stupid human!"

"I don't think... I know! Besides, I've got to get a little warm-up before I help Neptune take care of your friend."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I would be more concerned for YOUR friend."

"What?"

"Take a look for yourself, honey!" Lady Devimon pointed over to the other side of the ring.

Glancing over to the other side, Sailor Uranus found her partner having some difficult with Kuzuhamon. Neptune barely dodged the blows delivered by Kuzuhamon's battle staff. The viral version of Sakuyamon flies up and becomes shrouded with an aura of dark, misty energy. She condenses the energy into the shape of a ring and sends it down at Neptune.

"Womb Mandala!"

"Deep Sea Submerge!"

Sailor Neptune retaliates against Kuzuhamon's attack with a tidal wave of water magic. The attacks successfully cancelled each other out, but Kuzuhamon flies down towards the ring. She directly aims for Neptune and points out her battle staff. Looking to an opposite side of the ring, Neptune barely manages to maneuver away from Kuzuhamon's incoming attack. The tip of the digimon's staff nicked Neptune's right leg. The female yelped in pain for a moment. Neptune flipped backwards but clutched her leg.

"Neptune!" Uranus cries out.

"In the name of my love, I shall declare victory for Inumon!" Kuzuhamon laughed out happily. "Neptune! Your defeat is eminent!"

"No! Move aside, Neptune! Hurry!" Uranus called out.

As Kuzuhamon came closer to nailing her attack, Neptune saw through the digimon's strategy and brought out her left leg. Since one leg was not injured, Neptune saw this as an option for a last ditch effort. Kuzuhamon gasped but was too late to prevent herself from colliding with Neptune's knee. Neptune rammed her knee directly into Kuzuhamon's abdomen.

"All right! Way to go!" Uranus cheered on her partner's efforts.

Seeing that Kuzuhamon was staggering back, Neptune picked up the digimon's battle staff and slams it against Kuzuhamon's face. The staff nailed her facemask head on and caused a crack to form. Sailor Neptune leaps forward, wraps her arms around Kuzuhamon's waist and spears her across the ring.

"Now that's what I call a comeback by Sailor Neptune!" Lillymon giggled. "Just when she was struggling to hang with Kuzuhamon, she manages to use the staff to her advantage! Neptune has taken Kuzuhamon down momentarily, but it seems she's taken a nasty cut on her right leg. How long she can hope to fight through that injury. Well, we know for sure Uranus has Lady Devimon where she wants her."

Knowing Neptune would take care of herself, Uranus focuses her full attention back on Lady Devimon. The Sailor warrior takes her dagger and takes a battle stance.

"C'mon, we're not through," Uranus smiled. "I'll bet you sleep with every guy the Digital World has to offer wearing that outfit."

"UGH! Don't ever talk down on my outfit! This happens to be my casual attire! Only us respectful Lady Devimon bears the honor to wear them!"

"Oh, so is that how Pharaohmon gets his kicks in?"

"You wench! How would you know, seeing as how you and your partner wear short 'fuku' skirts?"

"Better than skimpy outfits a prostitute like yourself would wear. Now, are we going to ramble about fashion taste or get back to the match? I don't have time for this!"

"Well, neither am I! Your pretty little head is mine!"

Lady Devimon flies out across the ring with her claws ready to tear Sailor Uranus apart. The tomboy female took a stance with her blade while preparing for another attack that could ensure her victory.

_"All I need to do is get rid of this harlot and I can lend Neptune a hand against that boy-crazy Kuzuhamon. Neptune and I winning this match is sure better than letting anymore of Pharaohmon's cronies from reaching the next round. If anything, I'd be honored to meet Neptune in the next round. I just hope the other Senshi are getting closer to finding that sword and getting their powers restored."_

As Lady Devimon throws out an array of claw slashes, Uranus swiftly dodged the head on attacks. It was as if Uranus was reading Lady Devimon's every move. Uranus surely had the advantage with a better combat background and strength to help her hold out against Lady Devimon.

"Incredible! These two girls are already making names for themselves in the Shadow Tournament! Lady Devimon and Kuzuhamon are biting more than they can chew if you ask me! We just may see more of Pharaohmon's soldiers eliminated. Oh, boy, I sure wouldn't want to be Pharaohmon if you ask me."

"No, I sure wouldn't," the ever so familiar Brooklyn accent whispered behind Lillymon.

The flower maiden shrieked and turned around to find Impmon lying back against a pole. He leaps out on top of the announcers' booth.

"Whoa! Fans aren't allowed to take seats in the announcer's table."

"Lady, I am a competitor in this tournament! I'm actually the rookie form of Beelzebumon, ka-peesh?"

"Um, you? You're the hunk of the demon himself, Beelzebumon?"

"Hunk? You think Beelze- er me? You think I'm a hunk? Lady, I'm a sexy beast just to let you know!"

"Well, you don't appear to be the Beelzebumon I've grown to love. I would need to see proof, little man."

"Oh, I'll show you, lady! Just you and wait!"

As Impmon leaped off the announcer's table, Lillymon dusted herself off and looked across to find Impmon heading towards the entranceway. She had just remembered his green eyes and gasped when she pulled a picture of Beelzebumon Blast Mode out. His eyes were very similar to Impmon's. Beautiful, green eyes. She couldn't believe she had just spoken to the infamous demon biker's rookie form.

_"Beelzebumon... My only true love... Was that truly you? How could I have looked down on you? No, there's still another chance since his match is after this one. Ok, Lillymon! Get your act together! You have a match to call now!"_

As Lillymon returned to commentate on the match, there was another form of love brewing within the arena. Only this one was what many consider 'tough love'.

* * *

**Top second level of stadium **

Giving chase to Athenamon within the hallways of the arena, Omegamon attempted to catch up with her. He stopped for a moment to spot the Amazon Queen.

Athenamon stared off towards Omegamon with her majestic, yet exotic sapphire eyes. He didn't just stop to stare at her gorgeous eyes but found the other Amazon digimon surrounding her like protective sisters. Omegamon knew he wouldn't stand a chance against a group of Amazons if Athenamon was more than he can handle. He spotted a small spotted, wild cat identified as Jaguarmon. Another Amazon was a mermaid with long blonde hair and a pirate's hat named Mermaimon. Two of them were winged women. One of which wore a golden mask, golden chest armor and two pairs of short wings. This was Darcmon, a powerful champion level warrior. The other was of course Athenamon herself.

"Lady Athenamon..." Omegamon whispered.

The blue-armored Athenamon made contact with Omegamon's eyes for a moment and started walking away with her Amazon sisters accompanying her. He couldn't believe he was staring into the same sapphire eyes from long ago. Only she had possessed such exotic eyes and a rare sight to behold. They were not just beautiful but filled with sorrow.

"There's no way that could have been Andromedamon... That same kid I rescued..."

"Well, I didn't know you knew the Queen of the Amazons, Omegamon, the voice of Anubimon hissed through the shadows.

This caused Omegamon to jolt back and turn around startled.

"Anubimon! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Omegamon roared. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"My apologies, Royal Knight."

"That digimon... She said she was formerly Andromedamon..."

"She WAS Andromedamon, Royal Knight. That kid you rescued has grown up and matured to become Athenamon. That was many moons ago. Time passes and she officially reached the mega level. Like you, she is a Royal Knight, but she has ascended to take throne as Queen of the Amazons."

"I see. Looking into her eyes, I could see it was Andromedamon, even before she told me. She still has those sad eyes. Well, I really don't blame her," Omegamon sighed.

Anubimon was becoming curious about the relationship between Omegamon and Athenamon. Just how did a male manage to meet the former princess of the amazons within the Amazon Kingdom, a land forbidden to male digimon?

"How did you meet her? Amazon digimon don't particularly like males of any kind, except Pegasusmon and Unimon. They don't take very well with the company of males. These Amazons never travel and fight alone. They're always three, four or even an army when they're not within their kingdom."

"Well, Anubimon. You're right when you said Amazons never travel or battle alone. Especially when one of them is the princess or the queen. When I met her, Pharaohmon murdered the former queen, Garudamon, out of cold blood and thirst for power. He even took away the lives of Garudamon's closest friends: Koorimemon, Lynxmon and Butterflymon. It was truly a day I will never forget..."

* * *

_Flashback Moment_

_There was a dark cloud looming ominously across the horizon and outside a barren landscape within the Digital World. Radical thunder started raining across the heavens with a loud, demonic roar echoing. It screamed a banshee, frightening enough to scare off the bravest of adventurers, explorers and even warriors._

_Garudamon, a giant humanoid bird digimon, stood her ground along with her Amazon clan. They gazed upon the presence of Pharaohmon levitating down in front of them. Garudamon frowned as she wasn't exactly happy to find the demonic monster stopping at her trek._

_"Pharaohmon. I ask you once, leave my lands right now or be prepared to suffer the consequences."_

_"Heh Heh. Well, your highness. You know you don't have any power. Neither do any of your precious Amazons," the demon snickered. "But I will give you a chance to join forces with me. You can even become queen of the entire Digital World, Garudamon."_

_This caused Garudamon to glare at Pharaohmon angrily after hearing upon the demon's offer. She would never sell her soul for the devil himself for more power. She was happy as the queen of the Amazon digimon. She couldn't be anymore happier than she already was. How dare this demon deliver this offer to become his queen? She has shown deep affection for the Digital World and her Amazon Kingdom. She was willing to protect it all, even giving up her own life. _

_But, just before Garudamon could do anything, Andromedamon stepped forward. This was the princess of the Amazons and Garudamon's pupil. She appeared to be a teenage girl with long brown hair flowing down her back. She wore blue-yellow chest armor covering her entire chest and waist. Around and under her waist was a pair of black trunks. Her arms and legs were covered with silver, metallic battle armor. They reached up to her elbows and knees respectively. On top of her head was a tiny, blue-yellow helmet. A pair of feather-like stilts attached to both sides of her head. Her eyes were concealed by a metallic, silver visor. Around her arms were pairs of chains with blades attached at the ends._

_Showing no fear, Andromedamon swiftly leaped across and slashes Pharaohmon's face with her chains. The demon was quite stunned to realize that a young female had taken a stand against his offer and had the guts to even scratch his face. Andromedamon glared over at the towering demon and defiantly protested against Pharaohmon's offer._

_"Pharaohmon! As you know, we have grown to love this world as if it were our child. We want to protect it with blood, sweat and tears!" Andromedamon declared. "If you wish to have a queen by your side, you WILL NOT find her here!"_

_Immediately shifting his attention away from Garudamon, Pharaohmon set his sights directly on the young warrior princess. She had now kindled his interests with her spunky, yet defiant declaration. Once placing sole focus on the Amazon princess, Pharaohmon waved his hand across. In a matter of seconds, Andromedamon felt a tremendous, invisible force push her back. Her visor was quickly cut in two halves. She gasped out as her face became exposed for the first time towards a non-Amazon. The brunette warrior digimon's eyes were beautiful and cerulean._

_"You know, you have quite the pretty face, princess," Pharaohmon snickered as he licked his lips._

_As Pharaohmon slowly approached Andromedamon, the other Amazons swiftly moved out in front of their princess. Her survival was essential for their kingdom since she was going to be the next queen after Garudamon._

_"If you lay one hand on the princess, then you will have to fight us all!" Garudamon declared._

_"With pleasure," the demon roared out._

**_"Unfortunately, not even the entire Amazon clan was a match for Pharaohmon. His power even back then was truly frightening. The D-Reaper was one thing, but the indescribable power of Pharaohmon was unrivaled! Eventually, Garudamon and her comrades were not just defeated, but they suffered an even worse fate. They were absorbed to become apart of Pharaohmon. Only Andromedamon was left and that was when..."_**

_The Amazon princess' eyes widened in horror as she witnessed her Amazon friends being deleted one by one. She cried in despair as she saw Garudamon, Koorimemon, Lynxmon and Butterflymon being absorbed by Pharaohmon._

_"NOOOOOOOOO!" Andromedamon screamed as tears rolled down her face._

_Just as Pharaohmon marched towards her, Andromedamon attempted to sit up but her right leg was broken. Even if she tried sitting up, the pain would only hold her down. She watched as her life flashed before her own eyes. Then, she closed her eyes to accept her destiny of death. That is until she heard the loud bellow of a male cry._

_"SUPREME CANNON!"_

_The mighty blast struck Pharaohmon across his back and stunned him momentarily. He turned around and found Omegamon soaring down from the heavens. He watched as the Royal Knight landed near the injured Andromedamon and defiantly stood his ground. Knowing he didn't have enough power then to challenge Omegamon, Pharaohmon took this chance to escape._

_"Well, Omegamon. You may have come to the princess' rescue this time, but she won't be as lucky next time. Until we meet again..."_

_As he gave the ominous warning, the demon disappeared into a mist of dark smoke and drifted off across the heavens. He vowed he would return one day to finish off Andromedamon when she would least expect it, but he never actually kept his word since he would be sealed away by the Digital Priestess. _

_Omegamon kneeled over to Andromedamon to check on her injury._

_"Are you all right, dear child?"_

_"What do you think!" Andromedamon snapped while avoided looking into his eyes._

_Omegamon realized that she was in shame for losing to Pharaohmon and being reduced to a weak damsel in distress. He can even tell how she cursed herself for not saving her friends. Her pride was shattered all thanks to Pharaohmon._

_Suddenly, Andromedamon felt Omegamon lifting her up and hoisting her smaller form across his back. She thrashed about like any teenage child would._

_"Hey, what the heck are you doing!" Andromedamon screamed furiously._

_"You can't walk with your injury. So, I'm going to carry you on my back to the Amazon Kingdom."_

_"You will be killed the first step you set in there!"_

_"Its better I die there than to leave you alone here with that madman lurking about. He's a dangerous warlord. After all, this is what we noble knights do. We help those in need, including Amazons."_

_With that said, Omegamon started walking across the barren landscape with Andromedamon on his back. She now had the sudden the urge to kill him if she wasn't injured._

_"I... hate... you..." Andromedamon whispered before fainting into unconsciousness on his back._

_End of Flashback Scene_

* * *

Once hearing the whole story behind the two Royal Knights, Anubimon stared over at Omegamon in shock. His eyes and mouth widened, indicating the reaction to the revelation. He knew the Amazons were notorious for being stubborn and never accepting the aid of any males. He had many problems dealing with Garudamon and the other Amazons killed by Pharaohmon in the underworld.

"And how did you get out of there alive?"

"Well, you can say the Amazons there didn't like me when I set foot there. But, they only let me go since I saved Andromedamon from Pharaohmon. That was the last time I saw that child since," Omegamon explained. "That bratty teen sure GREW up to be quite the exotic lady."

"Garudamon told me what happened when she and her clan challenged Pharaohmon. I wanted to send them to Paradise but they refused. They said that they wanted to suffer in the Dark Area for not being there to stop Pharaohmon. At least I could convince Lynxmon and Butterflymon to help Holydramon and Goddramon to guard Paradise. As for Garudamon, well, she preferred to stay in the Dark Area until she decided she was punished enough."

This simply caused Omegamon to sigh in disbelief. He could never forget Andromedamon's eyes. Now that she has matured to become Athenamon and the new queen, he felt that things will get complicated between them. Now, it has gotten worse. Athenamon has now challenged Omegamon to an exhibition bout later in the day.

"And I heard Athenamon just challenged you. Perhaps you can try to talk her out of this long grudge. Convince her that Pharaohmon is the common enemy we must concentrate on."

"She won't listen. Knowing how stubborn she can be, she's already accused the Sovereigns for not setting any course of action to stop Pharaohmon. I will have to go through with the match. There is no other way, but I will give it my best shot. Perhaps I can convince Athenamon to see the extremities of the situation."

"Yes. Well, it was nice speaking with you, Omegamon, but I must get back with the Tamers and their comrades."

"Before you go, I just want to say that you should reconsider taking part in the match. Pharaohmon's likely to have become angered with the loss of his soldiers. Now Nemesis has been sealed away, he will take out his anger upon you. I fear for your safety..."

"I will be fine, Omegamon, but I thank you for your concern. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off. Good day and good luck with Athenamon."

"You, too... Be careful..."

Giving a nod to the Royal Knight, Anubimon walks deep into the shadows and vanishes out. The Royal Knight knew what lied ahead for him. He walked off to meet back with the legendary warriors. Once the set of matches were completed, he would run down to check on Jaarin and Loweemon on their conditions.

_"Anubimon. Please, I advise you to be careful. I can feel Pharaohmon's presence and his power. His anger has grown since losing Nemesis and there's no doubt he will do more than defeat Anubimon. I have to keep careful watch over what Anubimon does to approach this match. Not to mention Athenamon. Oh dear lady, why must you sign a match between us?"_

* * *

**Outside Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range. Scorpiomon Desert.**

Already traveling across a long distance away from the Great Phoenixmon Mountains, the other Sailor Senshi and their legendary warrior accomplices were as far as they had wanted. The scorching desert heat was taking a toll on the three girls without their sailor powers.

Minako pulls out a canteen from out of her backpack and opened it up. As she tipped it over towards her mouth, only small drips landed on her tongue. That was all the water left for Minako. She was already begging to find an oasis of any sort.

"UGH! No more water!" Minako cried.

"What? You just finished your canteen already?" Artemis asked. "You were supposed to share that with me!"

"Minako-chan!" Cammy calls out. "You can have some of mine."

"Thanks, kid. That's very sweet of you."

"C'mon, you guys. We can't be wasting anymore time," Rei declared. "We're only getting closer towards that forest ahead."

"You know I'm very surprised there are lush, green forests outside a hot, scorching desert," Sailor Saturn said.

"It's not surprising really," Sailor Mercury replied. "There are some ecosystems on Earth with deserts neighboring forests."

"Correct. Take Australia for example," Sailor Pluto nodded.

"Ok, are we going to have a school lesson or are we going to continue onward?" Arbormon asked. "I suggest we hurry before the heat fries our brains."

"Well, in your case, we can't have the sun fry your brain any further," Grottomon muttered.

"What was that?"

"Um... Nice weather we're having, huh?" the warrior of earth made an excuse to cover up his snide remark.

Just then, Mercuremon and Arbormon stopped for a moment to feel out unknown activity from around the surroundings. In fact, there was a sudden earthquake erupting from under the sands. The Sailor Senshi gathered around Minako, Makoto, Rei and Cammy. The Digital Priestess was their first priority above all else.

"Everyone! Get back! Looks like we have some company!" Arbormon calls out. "Grottomon! Mercuremon! Time for us to have a little fun!"

"Hey, don't you go leave us out of the action!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed.

"You, Mercury and Pluto have to protect your friends. Besides, that little girl must not be captured by these creeps!" Grottomon warned them.

Before long, the group was immediately thrown off their guard once a group of bipedal scorpion warriors leaped out of the lands. Each warrior wielded sharp blades. The leader, General Scorpionus, emerged out of the sands while setting his sights on the opposition. The legendary warriors and the Senshi trio stepped out into battle stances. Rei kneeled over to wrap her arms around Cammy protectively.

"Rei! Who are these guys?"

"I don't know, but they're obviously here for us! Damn, this is just what we needed!"

"So, you're the guys who awoke that dragon from the mountains!" Arbormon growled.

"You were only stalling time and wearing us down before we even set foot across this desert," Sailor Mercury frowned.

"How persistent. We never really thought you weaklings would have slain the great Ryuukoutsuseimon," General Scorpionus snickered. "Me and my men have kept an eye on you for quite sometime."

"How long?" Sailor Pluto demanded.

"For as long as you stepped foot out of the Shadow Tournament arena. As soon as you defeated the Scrabmon, we were summoned by Lord Pharaohmon. Now, we come here to finish where Ryuukoutsuseimon failed. Once we're through with you, then the child identified as the Digital Priestess will meet her end by my blade!"

"Over my dead body!" Rei exclaimed as she stood up defiantly.

"Rei! Are you crazy? You don't stand a chance without your powers!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Hey, if she's willing to fight without her powers, then I'm more than happy to lend her a hand," Makoto nodded as she took a martial arts stance.

"Can't forget about me now can you?" Minako smiled.

"You guys! I know you're willing to protect me but what good can you do without powers?" Cammy questioned the girls.

"We may not have our powers anymore but we still have our fighting spirit. We're your big sisters, Cammy, and we'll risk our lives to protect you," Rei stated.

"Ha! You fools can attack us all together and you still can't hope to win!" laughed General Scorpionus. "Now, make it easy upon yourselves and just hand the girl over."

"I guess you didn't hear us, but allow me to show you what I think about your petty threat," the raven-haired shrine maiden retorted as she flipped the Scorpionite general the official 'bird'.

"Rei! Was that really necessary?" Artemis declared as he covered Cammy's eyes.

"Ha! Just because of that, you've only increased your chances of dying by our blades!" General Scorpionus growled. "Scorpionites! Fall out and show them no mercy! But bring the Digital Priestess to me since I have declared to stain her blood on my sword!"

"You will do no such thing!" Sailor Pluto retorted. "Stand your ground, everyone!"

"Now! Attack!"

"Yes, sir!" the Scorpionites roared out in unison.

Just as the Scorpionites set forward directly at the group, a pair of energy projectiles came hurtling out from the distance. They overheard the outcries of techniques being called out once the attacks were summoned.

"Dragon Slash!"

"Drache-Donner-Knall(1)!"

The Sailor Senshi and the warriors jumped back to push away their more vulnerable friends. The Scorpionites stood their ground to cancel out the attacks. However, the projectiles flew out across the sands and caught a large number of the Scorpionites in a surprise attack. General Scorpionus gasped as he witnessed at least four of his soldiers being deleted before his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this!" General Scorpionus declared. "Who dares attack us without warning before completing our assignment?"

"Identify yourselves, intruders!" hissed a Scorpionite.

"Yeah, that's what I would like to know," Makoto said.

"Hey! Take a look just up ahead!" Sailor Saturn pointed out across.

"Are you sensing this, Arbormon?" Mercuremon asked.

"You bet. There's two of them," Arbormon nodded.

"Two of them? They're obviously friends, right?" Minako cried out. "I would hope so!"

"Um, yeah. Otherwise, those attacks would have been aimed for us," sighed Cammy.

General Scorpionus crawled across the sands and stopped to find two figures standing behind a dust cloud. He held a hand back to keep his soldiers back.

"Who are you two, strangers? Why do you dare interfere with our business?" the general demanded.

"Oh, your business is our business," the figure on the left spoke.

"Whoever attacks friends of the legendary Digital Priestess is an enemy of ours," the other figure relied.

"So, it's come down to keeping your identities a secret, eh? Not for long. I want the name of the two idiots who we will end up exterminating!"

"Very well..."

With that said, the two mysterious figures leaped out of hiding to fully reveal themselves. The Senshi and the team glared across only to become stunned by their rescuers. On one side was a humanoid dragon wearing a ninja outfit and wielding a twin golden-bladed staff. The other is a yellow-and-peach skinned bipedal dragon with colorful wings and a band appearing around his arms. One hand held a sword while the other had a shield with a star embedded on it. Shining knight's armor covered large portions of this dragon warrior.

"Ninjadramon!"

**(Ninjadramon. Ultimate-level. Vaccine Type. Mystic Dragon Digimon. Special Attacks: Drache-Donner-Knall(1) Doppelt-Blatt Schragstrich(2), and Ninja Drache-Chaos(3))**

"Herodramon!"

**(Herodramon. Ultimate-level. Vaccine Type. Holy Dragon Digimon. Special Attacks: Time Dragon Slash and Star Laser)**

"We're better than known to our enemies and allies as the Dra-Warriors!" the duo exclaimed.

"The Dra-Warriors?" Sailor Mercury whispered.

"Well, so these two are our saviors?" Rei whispered. _"Then again, they came in the nick of time."_

"The Dra-Warriors?" General Scorpionous wondered. "Hmph, well, we have no quarrel with you two strangers. Tell you what. Why don't you make it easy on yourselves and simply walk off? It's the best option you have. You may have taken out four of my men, but you stand no chance as long as I hold position as general."

"You're giving us the option to walk off and no harm will be done to us?" Herodramon asked.

"That's right. No harm will be done. All we want are these fools and the Digital Priestess dead just as Lord Pharaohmon wishes."

Ninjadramon growled deeply at the sound of Pharaohmon's name. If there was anyone who made the blood of these two warriors boil, it was the mere mention of Pharaohmon.

"Tell me he did not just say that!" Ninjadramon growled. "Tell me he did not just mention that monster's name, Herodramon!"

"He did just that."

"That settles it. An ally to Pharaohmon is a sworn enemy to the Dra-Warrior clan!" Ninjadramon declared as he pulls out his double-bladed staff.

"Well, can't argue with that," Herodramon shrugged his shoulders. _"Though, we really have to give those three girls the items bestowed to us by the Dragon Warrior Clan. They are in need of powers before they set off to find the sword belonging to the Digital Priestess. There's no way we'll defeat this general without their help."_

"Argh! You leave me no choice! Soldiers fall out! Attack these two while I take care of them rest of these fools! The child must die at all costs!"

"No you don't!" Rei calls out as she ran towards General Scorpionus defiantly.

"REI! NO!" the Senshi exclaimed.

"That damn girl is crazy!" Arbormon shouted. "Mecuremon! Grottomon! We have to stop her!"

"No, allow us!" Ninjadramon calls out as he quickly phases out from sight.

Just as Rei was about to throw out one of her anti-seals at General Scorpionus, Ninjadramon swiftly appeared in between the two. He snatches Rei up and moves away from the general's head on collision.

Opening her eyes, the raven-haired female found herself in the arms of Ninjadramon. She gasped out in surprise.

"You okay, um, miss?"

"Yeah, but you should have let me handle that brute! I have seals that would have kept him at bay."

"But you would have gotten killed in the process."

"I can take care of myself."

"Not likely. You and your two friends don't have any powers to defeat these creeps. So, my colleague and I have decided to lend you three items you are likely going to accept if you wish to defend yourselves."

"Wait, how do you know about our loss of powers?"

"We've been watching you ever since your crew defeated Ryuukoutsuseimon. Herodramon and I have been trying to defeat that beast since before he was sealed. We're relieved to know there are heroes even in the human world besides Tamers and legendary warriors. We're also aware of the fact Pharaohmon had stolen your powers."

"So, what are you trying to get at?"

"A chance to use powers the likes of which you've never used before. Consider it temporary until you regain your rightful Sailor powers once you retrieve the Digital Priestess' sword. When that girl grasps the sword, that is when you'll regain your powers."

"Tell me. How far are we from the temple?"

"Not too far and the Labramon is waiting across this forest for your arrival. That Labramon also happens to be a good friend of ours. Once we meet him, we'll be on our way to the temple."

"Thank you. So, are you going give us those items you've been speaking so highly about?" Rei muttered. "Yes. One for you, the blonde girl and the tall brunette."

"Their names are Makoto and Minako."

"Ok, well. What do you say we get down to business?"

"Now you're talking my style!"

As soon as Ninjadramon landed, he gently set Rei down and whistles out towards Herodramon. The dragon warrior phases out and reappears to where his colleague was standing. Rei waves out to Makoto and Minako.

"You guys! Looks like we'll be getting some items that will help us in combat!" Rei calls out.

"Items?" Minako and Makoto wondered.

"Hey, if this is something to help you fight, then I'd take this opportunity," Cammy nodded. "Go on, guys! If you three use those items, then you can help us take care of these monsters!"

"I would agree with the Digital Priestess, girls," Ninjadramon said. "Now, let's get this over with. I doubt these scorpions are going to give us any more time!"

"Now, you call me the Digital Priestess? Why is everyone even referring to me by that title?" Cammy muttered. "My name is Cammy! C-A-M-M-Y!"

"That's right! I'm not here to waste any more time! Scorpionite army! Head out!" General Scorpionus called out to his soldiers.

"Girls! There's no time to lose! Take these!" Ninjadramon cried out as he threw out three wrist devices from out of his pocket.

The three items flew out directly towards the three girls. Rei swiftly leaped into the air and captures one device. One fell into Minako's hands and the third into Makoto's hands.

"Damn! Hurry it up, men!" General Scorpionus roared. "DON'T LET THEM ACTIVATE THOSE ITEMS!"

"Hey, just exactly are those things!" Arbormon asked.

"They look awfully familiar if you ask me," Sailor Saturn replied.

"Hey! You three had better hurry up and activate them!" Herodramon exclaimed directly at the three girls.

"Um, well. They didn't exactly come with instructions," Minako stated.

"Otherwise, we'd know what we should be doing," Makoto nodded.

"These devices will enable you to transform into ninja warriors, in which you can harness the respective elemental powers you had previously possessed as Sailor Senshi," Ninjadramon explained.

"Ninja warriors?" Rei quirked an eyebrow. "That means I can use my fire attacks?"

"Yes, in a way, but you'll eventually develop new techniques. Perhaps even more powerful than anything you have implemented as a Sailor Senshi."

"Is that true! Awesome! You heard him guys! Let's put these devices to good use!" Minako grinned. "Um... Okay. Here goes... SAILOR NINJA POWER! MAKE UP!"

As soon as she called out for the transformation cry, Minako stood out amongst everyone in a dramatic pose. She stood on one leg and held her arm out with the device attached to it. The group, including Rei and Makoto, sweat dropped in embarrassment. Even General Scorpionus and his soldiers were flabbergasted.

"Waste of our time! Men! This is our chance! We'll slaughter them while they're standing still!" General Scorpionus laughed.

"Um, Ninjadramon! Here's a suggestion! Get those three girls to safety while we handle these creeps!" Herodramon declared.

"Allow me to assist," Mercuremon nodded in agreement.

"Ugh! Where were those instructions when I needed them?" Ninjadramon slapped his forehead.

"There's no need to worry, friend," Sailor Pluto said. "You leave these monsters with us and your colleague."

"I've managed to reserve enough power to ascend into my Eternal form, but I'm not sure how long I can maintain it," Sailor Mercury said.

"Darn! How could have I forgotten?" the ninja dragon digimon sighed. "What's next...? Sailor Storm? Ninja Form... Wait! That's it! I remember it now!"

"Huh? Is that the chant we need to call out to activate these devices?" Rei asked.

"Whoa! No way! That's the chant similar to the ones the kids from Power Rangers Ninja Storm call out! You're looking at a big Sentai fan here!" Minako mused as she pointed down at herself.

"She's right. You can't bet against any bigger Sentai fan than Minako-chan," Artemis sighed.

"Well, whatever it maybe related to, this is our chance to finally fight back and not rely on anyone to protect our hides!" Makoto calls out. "Rei! You ready?"

"I really hope we don't have to wear helmets," Rei muttered. "All right, girls! Let's do this!"

As the Scorpionite army came closer towards the group, the three girls stepped out in front of their team. They held out her wrists and called out the official chant to activate the powers of the ninja devices.

**"SAILOR STORM! NINJA FORM!"**

The trio was caught in three columns of light, each with different colors of the girls' respective Sailor powers. A red light engulfed Rei, a green one covered Makoto and an orange-yellow light shrouded Minako. The other Senshi looked on with anticipation. Cammy smiled in delight at the trio finally gaining powers.

"That's it, guys!" Cammy calls out. "You finally have powers!"

General Scorpionus and his army halted at the sight of the bright light. Any one step closer and they would have been incinerated.

_"No! We're too late!"_ the general growled in thought.

As the three light columns started to die, the girls leaped out in quick, dramatic fashion. Their speed was so fast that the group had a difficulty tracking them. They moved faster than the eye could see. One of the girls was standing out on top of a rock, another kneeling beside a fallen tree and the other standing out in the open. The newly transformed girls were finally exposed in their new ninja forms. However, there wasn't anything remotely Sentai about their attires.

Rei's new ninja outfit consisted of a red headband around her forehead. Her body suit is red trimmed with black-golden edges. Her gloves are red with golden rings at the ends. Embedded on her chest is the Mars symbol written on a golden circular, plate armor. A red skirt with a golden belt engulfed her entire waist. Her pants are black and spandex. The boots, of course, are red just like the color of her respective outfit. Her long, raven hair blew against the heavy winds. Attached to her back is a long kitana.

Makoto's outfit was very similar to Rei's but the areas that were supposed to be red were green instead. The symbol on her chest plating is the Jupiter symbol. Her headband is pink as was the belt around her waist. She, too, has a kitana on her back.

The ninja outfit Minako wore was similar to her friends but sections of it were yellow-orange. The Venus symbol was displayed across her chest plate. Her headband and belt are both blue. Rather than a sheathed kitana on her back, there was a majestic bow and arrow.

The group was flabbergasted at the sight of the Ninja sailor trio. This was certainly a first and perhaps not the last. The Sailors were feeling the indescribable power surging through the girls' bodies.

"Hey! Are you girls reading their energy?" Saturn asked.

"Yes! This is exactly what they needed!" said Pluto.

"I've got to hand it to them. I'm impressed," Grottomon agreed.

"Wow, it actually worked...?" Ninjadramon gasped.

"There's a first time for everything," sighed Herodramon. _"Then again, this is a good thing. Wow, I never thought they'd reach levels of energy I'm sensing. These Scorpionite idiots won't know what hit them!"_

As General Scorpionus regained his composure, he simply scoffed and didn't seem at all intimidated by the girls' ninja power-up.

"Humph! So, you girls changed outfits and got new powers! That still doesn't make a difference! My Scorpionites have trained hard to deal with nuisances like you!"

"Well, that was awfully rude of you," Rei grunted. "You will address to us as the Ninja Sailors... Is that good enough, Minako?"

"I don't know. I didn't think of a good name for us," the blonde whispered out.

"Feh! We don't need any corny names," Makoto scoffed. "We'll get our message across with a good physical beating."

"Allow us to assist you three," Ninjadramon offered. "Besides, you three might need to know how to control your new powers."

"These ninja powers aren't exactly the same as your old Sailor forms. If one doesn't learn to control these Ninja forms, then the user will become too radical to control."

"Thanks for the tip, but Makoto and I are already experienced with uniting body and mind."

"Hey! Just because I'm not a dedicated martial artist or experienced with meditation, that doesn't make me a slack off!" Minako scoffed. "I'll have you know that I was Sailor V! Allow me to demonstrate!"

With that said, Minako quickly phases out of sight. The Sailors and the warriors were quick to pick up on her movements, but the Scorpionites were caught by surprise.

"Whoa! Neat!" Cammy calls out. "I couldn't even follow up on her movement."

"She's faster than she was as a Sailor Senshi," Mercury said.

Immediately reappearing above the Scorpionite army, Minako wielded her bow. She quickly pulls out several arrows at a rapid pace. The scorpion digimon couldn't even make track of her swift movements. Then with one pull of her bow, Minako lets loose an array of showering arrows. General Scorpionus was quick to get out of dodge, but at least five of his fellow soldiers were caught by the arrows. They screamed out as the arrows impaled through their torsos and caused them to explode into data fragments.

"What!" the general exclaimed out of shock.

"Whoa! Did you just see that...?" Arbormon looked over to the group.

Their expressions were very much what Arbormon had expected. Mouths and eyes widened from everyone, except Ninjadramon and Herodramon.

"Well, we could have done that. Right, Pluto?" Saturn shrugged.

"Well... Of course, but let's give these three girls a chance. After all, they haven't seen physical combat since losing their powers," the Guardian of Time replied, then thought _"I was still able to keep up with their speed. Yes, their agility has turned up a notch. Those devices must have found what remaining Sailor power they had left. That thus allowed them to gain these new ninja forms. I've seen Sailor Ninjas during my duties as Time Guardian. So, the myths are true. The lost Sailor Ninjas have come to pass, but how do these two digimon particularly know us?"_

_"We've watched your many battles, Sailor warrior," _Ninjadramon's voice echoed through Pluto's thoughts.

_"You can read my mind?"_

_"Of course, but we'll discuss that matter for a later time. The girls haven't yet finished their demonstration."_

Turning her attention back on the battlefield, Makoto charged out across and cupped her hands together. More Scorpionites emerged out of the sands with their swords. The Ninja of Thunder leaped into mid-air with her hands gathering electricity. The energy condensed into a basketball-sized sphere.

"THUNDER ELEMENTAL WAVE!"

Pushing out her hands, Makoto sent a massive energy wave down towards the ground. The Scorpionites attempted to scatter about, in order to throw her attack off course. However, Makoto waved her hands around and forced the wave to move about in synch with her hand movements. The scorpions shrieked as the electrical wave engulfed them one by one. The grounds started to tremble under Makoto's sheer attack.

"Incredible!" Mercuremon exclaimed.

"Yeah! There go six of them!" Mercury smiled. "Way to go, girls!"

"I shudder to think what crazy new powers Rei's going to demonstrate," Artemis gasped.

"No way! Let them have it, big sister!" Cammy cheered her older sibling.

Calmly stepping out towards the battlefield, Rei possessed a serious demeanor. Her eyes fueled with a flaming desire. The remaining Scorpionites slowly backed away but not long before their general glared at them. The soldiers stood their ground. The Ninja of Fire continued her trek across and closed her eyes.

"What are you idiots waiting for! Attack her at once!" General Scorpionus ordered.

"Well, this should be fun," Ninjadramon chuckled.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Herodramon suggested.

"Huh? Nah. It's the general we have to worry about. These small fries are cannon fodder."

The soldiers hollered out a massive battle cry and scattered across the desert sands. Rei continued her march across in a calm and serene manner. She was beautiful yet deadly like a snapping dragon. The Scorpionite soldiers moved out all across different directions and came flying in at once. The ninja girl stood out dead center as their prime target. Once they all raised their swords at once, Rei swiftly ducks under and unsheaths her kitana.

Deep came the end result. Numerous strokes of red sword slashes projected across the battlefield in little under several seconds. The blade ringed out as numerous slashes were lashed across the Scorpionites at once. Rei materialized behind the army with her kitana in one hand. The blade itself was ignited with a flame. The soldiers couldn't even move a muscle and remained stiff as statues.

"Wha-Wha-What happened!" Grottomon stuttered. "I couldn't even pick up on her swift movements!"

"Did you see that Mercury?" asked Arbormon.

"Barely," Mercury replied. "I would need to be in my Eternal form if I need to keep up with their speed."

"So, what's the deal? Did my sister turn them into filet?" Cammy asked. "I would hope so."

As soon as she said that, the Scorpionites each shuddered before their bodies were broken apart in half. Horizontal red lines streaked through the scorpions and caused them to break apart into data fragments. Others were ignited by fire and burned down into crisp. Rei calmly stands back on her feet and sheathed her kitana.

"Well, I'm impressed," Herodramon nodded.

"That's just a little taste of what to expect, my friend," Ninjadramon replied. "They're taking a more melee-style action."

"Like they haven't already as Sailor warriors?"

"Yes, but they've developed techniques they wouldn't dare imagine."

"But, they will need our help against the general," Herodramon stated.

"Yes. This guy will prove to be difficult. Even for those girls," Ninjadramon replied. "That is where we will step in. He's come to take the Digital Priestess and we didn't come all the way out here to fail."

"Allow us to assist!" Sailor Pluto calls out and flips across to stand by their side.

"Good. The more the better," Ninjadramon nodded.

Realizing that his entire Scorpionite army was already decimated by the ninja trio, General Scorpionus seethed at the loss of his soldiers. He set his sights directly on the ninja girls. Rei, Makoto and Minako rejoined together to set their sights on the general. Even Minako was no longer as jovial or bubbly as she was before. They had their 'game faces' on.

_"How dare these petty humans make a fool out of me and my Scorpionite race? I didn't think they'd receive the ninja henshin from those damned dragons! I should have destroyed the Dra-Warriors' ancestral home when I had the chance those many moons ago!"_

General Scorpionus set his sights directly towards Ninjadramon and Herodramon. The duo landed next to the Sailor Ninjas. Next, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Mercuremon and Grottomon landed next to the crew. Mercury picked up Cammy and lands far away from the battlefield with Arbormon accompanying her.

"I have a feeling this one's going to get ugly," Arbormon said.

"I agree. This is the general of the Scorpionites. Having seen my fair share of battles, the leaders are always trouble. It will take more than the girls to take this guy down," Mercury stated.

"Well, I'm not about to lose faith in them! This guy goes down as hard as his flunkies!" Cammy cried out. "You're awesome, big sister!"

_"Heh. Very well then. You've brought this upon yourself, fools. Just watch as I demonstrate the ability to mode change. This spells the end for you!"_ General Scorpionus chuckled in thought.

_"Transform, you say? Well, bring everything you've got," _Ninjadramon retorted in thought.

* * *

**Digital World Section 89-6M. Amazon Kingdom**

Reaching down into her deck, Rika adds a card to her hand. She has three cards in hand and reveals one out to her rival. It is the _Pot of Greed_.

"I activate the _Pot of Greed_ and that allows me to draw two extra cards to my hand."

Immediately adding two cards to her hand, her eyes caught glimpse of a card that could turn the duel back to her favor. She summons forth the monster to the field.

"Now, I'll summon my Amazoness Paladin in attack mode!"

A tall, blonde Amazon in a beige loincloth and a headdress stood alongside the Digimon Queen as her royal servant.

**Amazoness Paladin**

**1700/300/4 stars**

"Now this Amazon has an effect you probably don't know. So, allow me to explain. I can increase the attack power of this monster by 100 points for each Amazon on my side of the. Since Amazoness Paladin is the only 'Amazoness' on my field, it automatically gets a 100 point boost."

"Oh, is that all? My Jinzo is still powerful enough to wipe out your warrior woman."

"Oh, I forgot to activate this little card I have in my hand. It's called the _Amazoness Spellcaster_."

"What's that going to do?"

"Until the end of my turn, I can switch the original attack power of one of my Amazons, with the original attack power of one face-up monster on your side of the field."

Ryo had suddenly came into realization and turned towards his Jinzo.

"No, you wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would," Rika smirked. "With this card, I'll switch out the attack power of my Amazoness Paladin with your Jinzo! That makes my warrior woman stronger than your cyborg freak!"

**Amazoness Paladin**

**ATK: 2500 (2400 + 100)**

**Jinzo**

**ATK: 1700**

"Now, my Amazoness Paladin! Take down his Jinzo!"

The Amazoness charged forward and slams an elbow shot directly into Jinzo's gut. The force sent the cyborg reeling back until it exploded into data fragment. The Digimon King watched in utter disbelief as his monster was destroyed before his very own eyes.

**Ryo**

**Life points: 3800 **

"That ends my turn, Ryo. Not bad for a comeback?"

"Ha, you only got ugly, Rika!" Ryo smiled as he drew a card to his hand. "Now, I summon this to the field! My _Gemini Elf_!"

Two female elves appear on both sides of where Ryo stood. They set their sights directly on Rika.

**Gemini Elf**

**1900/900/4 stars**

"Gemini Elf! Attack her Amazoness Paladin!"

The two elves flew across and delivered a double kick to knock the Amazoness off her feet. However, Rika had other plans and quickly activated another trap.

"You've just activated my trap! _Amazoness Archer_!"

The trap sent the elves reeling back and protected the Amazoness Paladin in the process.

"What gives...?"

"When this card is activated, it can only be used when you attack and I control an Amazon. I just hate repeating myself but I just had to drill that in that thick head of yours. All monsters on your side become face-up in attack position. As long as they are face-up on your side, I can decrease their attack points by 500 points. That's not all. Your monsters must attack on this turn."

"What? No! My elves' attack points were just decreased and they're weaker than your Paladin!"

"How observant, Ryo! Now, my Amazoness Paladin! Take his elves out to the pasture!"

**Gemini Elf**

**ATK: 1400 (1900-500)**

**Amazoness Paladin**

**ATK: 1800 (1700 + 100)**

The Amazoness leaps forward and slams two fists at the elves. The elves unleashed banshee cries before breaking down into data.

**Ryo**

**Life points: 3400**

"Heh, but that's not all she wrote. You still have your Airknight Parshath! He must attack no matter what."

"No! Not this way!"

"Nothing I can do," Rika shrugged.

**Airknight Parshath**

**ATK: 1400 (1900-500)**

**Amazoness Paladin**

**ATK: 1800 (1700 + 100)**

Affected by Rika's trap, the Airknight Parshath charges forward only to meet his demise. The Amazoness charged forward and delivers a spinning back kick. The Airknight was quickly destroyed in the process and Ryo watched more of his life points decrease in the process. Things weren't looking good for Akiyama.

**Ryo **

**Life points: 3000**

"Damn! You really got me there, Rika. You haven't lost your spunk."

"I told you I haven't lost my touch. Never underestimate me, because what goes around comes around."

_"Is she still mad about me beating her in the Digimon game?"_

"I'm waiting. It's still your turn."

"I'll set two cards facedown. There, I end it."

"Pfft, figures. Now you're reeling again. Not that I blame you."

Drawing a card to her hand, the Digimon Queen draws out another monster card to the field.

"I'll summon this. My _Amazoness Tiger_ in attack mode."

A Bengal tiger with an emerald on its forehead appeared beside Rika as it sheathed her claws. She was hungry and ready to tear apart any monster Ryo has to sacrifice... errrr offer.

**Amazoness Tiger**

**1100/1500/4 stars**

"This tiger has an effect to it. I can only have one of these bad boys on my side of the field at a time. But I can increase the attack of this monster by 400 points for every Amazon on my side of the field. As long as this is face-up on the field, you cannot select another monster on my side of the field that includes 'Amazoness' in its name, as an attack target. So, my tiger gets two 400 point boosts since there are two Amazons on the field. Not to mention the fact that my Paladin gets an extra 100 point increase with its effect power."

**Amazoness Tiger**

**ATK: 1900 (1100 + 400 + 400)**

**Amazoness Paladin**

**ATK: 1900 (1700 + 100 + 100)**

"Amazoness Tiger! Attack him directly!"

The tiger charges forward to slash at Ryo and take a chunk out of his life points.

"Activate my trap card! Waboku!"

A trio of blue-robed priestesses appeared and created a force field around Ryo. The tiger's attack was instantly stopped and Ryo's life points stayed intact. The teen sighed in relief and wiped his forehead.

"Any damage inflicted by any of your monsters is decreased to zero during the turn this card is activated. Looks like my life points have been spared!"

"For now... Fine, I'll end my turn by setting one card facedown."

"Good, because this duel is coming back to my favor," Ryo said as he added a card to his hand. "Now, I'll activate _Scapegoat_!"

"Scapegoat..."

"When this card is activated, I cannot summon any monster on the same turn, including any flip of special summons. I place these four _Sheep Tokens_ in defense position on my side. Of course, the tokens cannot be used as a Tribute for any Tribute summon."

**Sheep Tokens**

**0/0/1 star**

"Next, I'll summon the _Forceful Sentry_! I get to look at your hand. Then I can select one card and return it to your deck. Then your deck is shuffled."

"Damn... All right."

Displaying her one card, it is none other than the _Amazoness Archer_. She puts the card back in her deck. She reshuffles her deck and gets ready for whatever Ryo has more to offer.

"Next, I activate my _Painful Choice_. I select five cards from my deck and show them off to you. Hey, at least I'm being fair."

"Just get on with it."

"You can select one card and that can be added my hand. That one choice discards the remaining cards to my graveyard."

"I really hate doing this..."

"Come one, Rika. Pick the best card for me to use against you. I know it's eating you up inside."

"Quit toying with me, Ryo! Fine, show you blasted cards!"

Displaying his five cards, Rika looks across to see the _Fiber Jar, Sinister Serpent, Mirror Force, Harpie's Feather Duster _and_ Swords of Revealing Light_."

"I'll pick your Sinister Serpent."

"Not bad. My other cards go to the graveyard then."

As Ryo took his Sinister Serpent, he discards his five others to the graveyard. One of Ryo's facedown cards is immediately revealed and activated.

"Now, I'll activate my Continuous Magic card called _Mirage of Nightmare_! During your standby phase, I can draw cards until I have four in hand. Then during my standby phase, I can randomly discard the same number of cards I drew with this card's effect to the graveyard. Oh, how I've been saving this for quite a while."

"What? You've been saving that for this whole duel?"

"Well, sort of. Anyway, I'll end this turn by setting one card facedown."

Rika draws a card to her empty hand and sighs in relief. She had drawn something that she really needed since this was her only card in hand.

"I activate the _Mirage of Nightmare_!"

"Looks like I'll add two cards to my hand," Ryo stated as he drew the two cards. "Oh, but now I activate my facedown instant magic card: _Mystical Space Typhoon_!"

"Oh, great..."

"This card allows me to destroy any trap or magic card! So, that means goodbye to my Mirage of Nightmare! Now I don't have to discard these cards I just drew"

As his card was destroyed, the Digimon Queen did not hesitate to quit and immediately summoned forth another Amazoness Blowpiper.

"Now, I'll have all three of my Amazoness destroy three of your Scapegoats!"

As she said that, the three Amazoness warriors leaped forward to punch away three of Ryo's Scapegoats. The fuzzy sheep were shattered into data fragments. Ryo was fortunate that the Scapegoats were in defense position, since he would have lost plenty of life points.

"Just be glad it was your Scapegoats and not you!" Rika calls out. "I end my turn."

"Now, this duel is turning towards Rika's favor! These Amazons are getting behind the feisty redheaded Digimon Queen! If only we could get this young lady to duel against Seto Kaiba! Just think of the possibilities!" Floramon exclaimed.

_"A match with Seto Kaiba? Well, that's one dream duel I'd like to come true, but first things first,"_ Rika thought.

Drawing a card to his hand, Ryo sets down a facedown card in defense mode. He quickly activates another card.

"I'll activate _Ceasefire_! With this card, I get to flip any facedown monster cards on the field face-up, of course flip effects are not activated. I get to inflict 500 points of damage to your life points for each effect monster on the field! I flip my card to reveal my _Sinister Serpent_!"

Flipping over and revealed is the green cobra known as the _Sinister Serpent._

**Sinister Serpent**

**300/250/1 star**

"Since your Amazoness clan are all each effect monsters, that's more damage done to your life points! Four monsters and 500 points of damage make it 2000 total damage!"

"Ouch! Now that's got to hurt the Digimon Queen's pride!" Floramon announced.

"Lucky move, Ryo!"

"I hardly call it lucky."

**Rika**

**Life points: 1500 (3500-2000)**

"That ends my turn!"

_"Crap! I've just lost a huge chunk of my life points and down to 1500! Ryo sure has my number, but not for long! I've still have some cards that will turn this duel around. But, I hope the next card I draw is good enough."_

The redhead drew a card directly to his hand and directs her attention to her Amazoness Blowpiper.

"Now, my Amazoness Blowpiper! Destroy his last Scapegoat! Amazoness Paladin destroy his Sinister Serpent!"

**Amazoness Paladin**

**ATK: 2000 (1700 + 100 + 100 + 100)**

Following Rika's commands, the two monsters launch themselves out across the field. Amazoness Blowpiper blows away the final Scapegoat, while the Paladin destroys the Serpent. However, that monster was in defense mode and does no damage to Ryo's life points.

"With those two out of the way, I'll send my Amazoness Tiger to attack your life points directly!"

**Amazoness Tiger**

**ATK: 2300 (1100 + 400 + 400 + 400)**

The tiger charges forward and slashes across Ryo. The teen cries out dramatically as he was pushed back. As he looked down at his duel disk, he gasped as he saw a large chunk being deducted.

**Ryo **

**Life points: 700**

"No! I'm down to my 700 life points!"

"I told you what comes around goes around. Looks like destiny has come reserved for me this time around. Are you going to quit already? That would be disappointing."

"Ha. I'm not finished yet."

"Good. That of course ends my turn. Your move, Ryo!"

"My monster you just destroyed had an effect. Of course, that would be my Sinister Serpent. During my standby phase, when that particular monster exists in my graveyard, I can return it back to my hand."

"And...? It won't make that much of a difference."

"I also activate _Monster Reborn_. With this I can bring back any monster card from the graveyard from either my deck or your deck. I can place it either under my control in attack or defense mode."

"Tell me something I don't know already," Rika rolled her eyes.

"The monster I chose is the Fiber Tree in face-up attack position!"

**Fiber Tree**

**500/500/3 stars**

Standing in front of Ryo was a potted plant, which Rika found surprising considering the array of good monsters Ryo could have revived. He had a chance to revive a strong monster such as Jinzo.

_"Why did he choose his Fiber Tree? He could have gone for his Jinzo or something. Oh well, not my problem."_

"That ends my turn."

"I'm disappointed, Ryo," Rika sighed as she drew a card to her hand. "You chose a plant over something like Jinzo? Have you lost it?"

"Not at all."

"Ok then. That just means an easy prey for my blowpiper then. Amazoness Blowpiper! Attack his Fiber Jar!"

"Ha! I can't believe you fell for my trap!"

"What!"

"Activate my facedown card! Instant magic card: _Book of Moon_! With this I can flip one face-up monster on the field into facedown position! I flip Fiber Jar into a facedown defense position!"

As the Fiber Jar was flipped down in defense, the tiger still attacked and immediately triggered the Jar's effect.

"Since you attacked my Fiber Jar, you activated its effect! Now both of us must unite all of our respective cards on the field, in our hands, and in our graveyards with our respective decks and shuffle them! Then both of us must draw five cards from our shuffled decks!"

"Damn, you really are starting to annoy me with these facedown traps and effects!"

"Hey, at least they're working. I've managed to come around your powerful Amazons and used wit. You were always about power, Rika, and that alone is going to come back to haunt you. Ready to lose to me, again?"

"Never! I'm not finished, nor is this duel over with!" Rika growled while she shuffled her hand, field, and graveyard into her deck.

"All I need are the right cards and it will all be over!" Ryo responded while reshuffling his deck.

"Now, with five new cards in my hand, I start off by activating my Pot of Greed!" Rika added two new cards to her hand. "I'll set one card facedown in defense and place another facedown. That ends my turn."

Drawing a card to his hand, Ryo brings forth a new monster to the field. Hopefully it is not an effect monster. This is what Rika was thinking.

"I summon my _Spear Dragon_!"

**Spear Dragon**

**1900/0/4 stars**

Flying above Ryo is a blue pterodactyl with a long, pointed beak.

"Next, I'll send my Spear Dragon to attack your facedown monster! Go and attack!"

The Spear Dragon swooped down towards the facedown monster and shatters through the card. The monster revealed was a fiery-haired Amazon with dragon-armor bone and a dragon-bone sword. This was the _Amazoness Swords Woman_.

**Amazoness Swords Woman**

**1500/1600/4 stars**

Since the Spear Dragon's attack was stronger than the Amazoness' defense, the warrior woman was quickly destroyed.

"Don't go sighing in relief now, girl, because the Spear Dragon has an effect to it."

"Again with the effects, Ryo? Come on!"

"It's an effect similar to my _Airknight Parshath_. When it attacks a monster with a lower defense than its attack, the difference is deducted from your life points. However, when this card attacks, it is changed to defense position at the end of the damage step. That's 300 battle damage!"

Suddenly, a devious smirk forms across the Digimon Queen. Ryo took consideration to this and quirked a weary eyebrow.

"Mind telling me why you're smiling?"

"Because you are such a twit."

"Takes one to know one."

"No, but you're forgetting that the Amazon your dragon just destroyed was also an effect monster."

"Say, what?"

"An EFFECT monster, Ryo. Anyway, my Amazoness Swords Woman's effect causes you to take all the battle damage that I would have taken from battle involving this monster. In layman's terms, you lose 300 points instead of me!"

"What? Oh no!"

"Awww, poor baby," Rika smirked.

**Ryo**

**Life points: 400 (700-300)**

"Once again, Rika makes a turnaround and takes back control of this duel. It's safe to say she has this duel won, but with only 400 points left, Ryo isn't finished yet. But these Amazon digimon clearly have taken a liking for Ms. Nonaka!"

The Spear Dragon quickly takes a defense position while face-up.

"My turn ends..."

"Ryo, lighten up. We're having a good duel," Rika drew a card to her hand. "You can't always win. I've learned that the hard way but I've learned to accept defeat."

"Oh, really?"

"Ever since you handed me my first and only loss, I was bitter and hated you since then. That's why I eventually became so obsessed with power. I wanted to be the best with no equal. Well, as soon as I met Takato and his friends, they helped me overcome my doubts and showed me that there is more than life than winning a stupid game. I became a better friend to others and you showed up onto the scene. I carried that hatred for you and wanted nothing to do with you. Well, eventually, when Renamon and I bio-merged... I changed a bit. I grew to accept life and cherish it. Life isn't a game and I shouldn't treat it like one. I've come to terms and this duel has helped me face up against my past. The only way to fully forget about the past is for me to defeat you, Ryo Akiyama. That's all I need is a victory over you!"

"Well, it's too bad you aren't going to get it!"

"Say what you will! Now, I'll summon my Princess of Tsurugi! I'll send her to attack your Spear Dragon!"

Following the redhead's command, Princess of Tsurugi sends out an energy blast and instantly wipes out the Spear Dragon. Since it was in defense, Ryo receives no battle damage.

"I end my turn."

"It's time I finish you, Rika Nonaka. I'll start off my summoning another Gemini Elf! Now, my elves! Attack her Princess of Tsurugi!"

"Oh crap!"

As the elves charged forward, Rika gasped out and looked like she were about to lose it. Ryo's grin widens as the elves came closer to dealing a near-fatal blow to Rika's life points. It seemed like the end for the Digimon Queen and another loss to Ryo. However...

"PSYCHE! I activate my _Mirror Force_!"

"WHAT!"

"WHOA! Another rebound by Rika! You go, girl! Show these Amazons you're one of them!"

"RIKA! RIKA! RIKA!" the Amazon digimon chanted in unison.

As the elves slammed against Rika's mirror wall, they were automatically destroyed in the process.

"My elves!"

"When your monsters attack and hit this wall, it negates their attack and destroys all monsters in attack position. So your elves were just another set of victims!"

"No! This can't be! Rika Nonaka! You won't defeat me!"

"But, your turn is through and so are you," Rika drew a card to her hand. "Screw it! You're finished! Now, my Princess of Tsurugi! Attack his life points directly!"

As soon as she declared her attack, the Princess launches herself forward and sends out an energy blast directly towards Ryo. The teen took it fully head-on and was sent crashing back. Ryo lands on his back and watched as the rest of his life points were reduced to zero. The Digimon King was at last dethroned by the Digimon Queen.

"How's that for a defeat, pumpkin?" Rika mocked her rival.

Rika stands tall as she had finally regained her number one spot as the Digimon elite card duelist. She had finally accomplished her goal and avenged her only loss in card dueling.

_"I can't believe it... I lost...? How could this have happened? Was Rika truly preparing herself for a rematch with me? So, you've finally gained what you've wanted. All that training and one year of preparation was worth it. You truly earned the win, Rika Nonaka. One of us had to lose..."_

"WOW! Can I just say, WOWZERS!" Floramon exclaimed. "The legendary Ryo Akiyama has tasted defeat! I can't believe what I'm saying this! But, it's official! Ladies and gentlemen! Your winner is the Amazon duelist, Rika Nonaka!"

The redhead walks over towards Ryo and kneels down.

"Well, Ryo. One of us had to lose."

"I know and congratulations. You've earned this victory."

"Oh? No witty remark from the great Akiyama?"

"Not this time. You beat me fair and square. I didn't think you'd be this determined to defeat me. Looks like you finally got your wish, Digimon Queen."

"Never thought I'd be hearing this from you."

Sitting up from his kneeling position, the defeated duelist brushed himself off and started walking towards the doorway leading to back to the due dome.

"Ryo!"

"Yeah?"

"Consider us even."

"There's always the third match, Rika."

"Third time is always the charm and I'm sure to defeat you again."

"We'll see," Ryo chuckled.

With that said, Ryo walked through the doorway. Rika turned her attention to the Amazon digimon crowding around her. They each wanted to get the Digimon Queen's autograph.

"Whoa! What is this?"

"They've grown to like you, Rika!" Floramon giggled.

"Well, it's cool I'm getting fans and all, but this is ridiculous!" Rika cries out while struggling to break free.

"There you have it! Rika Nonaka defeats Ryo Akiyama to earn herself a hard fought victory. She advances to the next round! The brackets show that Rika's next opponent will be none other than Takato Matsuda! What an interesting development we've got here! Best friends and Tamers go head to head!"

Upon hearing this, the Digimon Queen couldn't help but gasp.

_"Whoa! I'm dueling against goggle head in the next around? Looks like we'll get to finish up the duel we didn't get to finish back home."_

"Um, Ms. Nonaka? Shall we get back to the arena?" Floramon asked.

"Sure. It was cool getting to know you Amazons, but I've got to get back. I have a friend who's hurt and needs my support."

"In that case, let's get going, Rika."

Nodding in reply to Floramon, the duo started running towards the doorway. The Amazons attempted to follow them but not long as the doorway immediately shut. Rika, Ryo and Floramon would automatically become transported back to the Phoenix Arena. The battle royale match was nearing its abrupt end.

* * *

**Phoenix Arena**

As the duel dome lowered, the battle royale continued to take place with the four combatants. Renamon, Guilmon and Inumon were out waiting for the dome to finally lower down onto the surface. The door opened to release the two duelists and the announcer.

"That was one great duel, you guys!" Inumon praised Rika and Ryo.

"Yeah! Truly great! Congrats, Rika!" Guilmon nodded.

"Thanks, you guys," Rika smiled.

"A truly honorable duel," Renamon replied. "Rika, shall we get back to the infirmary. I hear they are finally going to give out the results of Himura's condition."

"Yeah. Let's move. Hey, um, Ryo?"

As the redhead turned around, she saw the teen walking off into the other direction. He confronts Cyberdramon and started walking off towards the entranceway. Rika couldn't help but feel a little remorse. However, she truly gained what she wanted: a victory over her rival.

"Rika...? Are you all right?"

"Ah! Of course!" Rika nodded. "Just a little shocked that I won. Let's go. I'll bet goggle head and the others are throwing a party in there for my win."

"Wouldn't surprise me one bit," Inumon said. "Let's go."

With that said, the digimon trio and Rika started walking towards the entranceway to head back to the infirmary. Inumon stopped to find Kuzuhamon in the match and shuddered. A hand grabbed him from behind and he turned to face Renamon, who cleared her throat.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Renamon. I have no interest in Kuzuhamon!" Inumon snapped.

"Sure you are..." Renamon rolled her eyes. "Let's go. We need to know about Himura's condition."

"Of course..."

With the duo leading the group towards the entranceway, Guilmon followed along. Soon, Calumon flew down from the audience to land into Guilmon's waiting arms.

"Nice catch! Thanks, Guilmon."

"No problem. Now, let's go see Himura."

Rika stopped for a moment to glance back over towards the battle royale and caught glimpse of Sailor Uranus. This was the same Sailor warrior who gave Rika a word of encouragement before the duel with Ryo.

_"I've won my match, Sailor. Now it's your turn and I know you won't lose that easily. Good luck."_

Once Rika disappeared through the entranceway, the focus was set back on the battle royale. The tide had turned against Kuzuhamon and Lady Devimon once again. Sailor Uranus drives a kick directly into Lady Devimon's gut and sends her flying across with a spinning back kick across the face. The dark mistress grunted from the blow and crashed against the hard ring canvas. Uranus quickly rushes over her fallen adversary and kicks her across the ring. Lady Devimon is sent flying out of the ring and landing head first on the outside.

Meanwhile, Sailor Neptune caught Kuzuhamon off guard with another wave of her _Deep Sea Submerge_. The viral lady digimon was caught by the waves and washed across the ring. Neptune lands down at the center and waits for Kuzuhamon to get back on her feet. Suddenly, Kuzuhamon started to chuckle under her breathe which did not suite well for Neptune.

"May I ask what's so funny? You're close to being defeated and eliminated from this tournament."

"It's you who is completely underestimating me," Kuzuhamon smiled as she sat up. "All of this time. I made you believe you were my superior. But, it's the other way around."

"You're bluffing. There's no way you can take another one of my strongest attacks. You'll be defeated for sure."

"Oh, is that what you think... You sure do like to dream, Sailor warrior. But the fact of the matter is that I'm going to win this match... in the name of my love, Inumon!"

"You actually have a love in your life?"

"That's right and I'm not about to let him down! I've dedicated this match for him and this is a match I cannot lose! So, in order to impress Inumon, I shall defeat you, Sailor warrior! Prepare yourself!"

Kuzuhamon picks up her staff and levitated up from out of the ring. The audience watches on as the dark version of Sakuyamon gathered a large collection of energy from her surroundings. Neptune stopped to feel out the power increasing through Kuzuhamon. Then, Uranus turns around to find out that Neptune could be biting off more than she can chew.

_"No! She's right! Neptune is going to be overtaken by this wench! If Kuzuhamon manages to successfully gather enough energy, she will knock Neptune right out and eliminate her from the tournament! I have to do something!"_

Just as Uranus moved out, a hand snatched her ankle. She looked down to see Lady Devimon holding a tight grip.

"Going... somewhere, sweetheart?" Lady Devimon coughed out.

"Damn! Let go!" Uranus growled. "My friend needs me!"

"Ha! You're not going anywhere, sweetie! Kuzuhamon's going to get rid of that little wench friend of yours, then I'll take care of you!"

Clenching her teeth angrily, Uranus attempted to kick away Lady Devimon and pulls out her dagger.

_"If only I can break free... Hang in there, Neptune! I'm coming!"_

Kuzuhamon was already near completion of her power up and becomes engulfed in a dark sphere. The crowds were at awe at the sight of the amount of energy Kuzuhamon was collecting for her attack.

"So, it would seem Kuzuhamon is serious about dedicating this match to her unlikely 'love', Inumon, but even I'm awe struck! She will go at all lengths just to defeat Sailor Neptune! If I were her, I'd quickly find a way to stop Kuzuhamon and not gawk out like a fool."

"I'm hardly gawking," Neptune scoffed. "I'm not about to go down that easily. Kuzuhamon! One more shot of my Deep Submerge and you're through!"

Leaping up into midair, Neptune pushed her hands out and waves them around to summon forth another wave of her attack. Just as she was prepared to implement her attack, the force from Kuzuhamon's barrier pushed Neptune back. The Sailor warrior managed to stop herself in mid-air but not long as Kuzuhamon spun her battle staff around. Chanting a spell, the dark digimon condenses the sphere straight out into a beam of light. It is sent directly at Neptune, but the Sailor manages to maneuver away to the side.

"Way to go, Neptune! Keep away from it at all costs!" Uranus cried out.

"Ha! That wasn't the full extent of my power!" Kuzuhamon laughed as she waved her right hand

Controlling the beam like her own marionette, it makes a complete u-turn and travels out across towards Neptune's exposed back. Before she had a chance to blink, the beam struck against Neptune and caused her to scream out.

"NEPTUNE!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Nicely... done," Lady Devimon snickered.

Everyone watched in horror as Neptune came plummeting to the ring. Uranus kicked away at Lady Devimon and blitzes across the ring to prevent her friend's fall. Lady Devimon slowly crawls back inside the ring and chuckles. Uranus sets Neptune down and checks over her wounded back. A deep burn mark was visible across her back with blood dripping from a few flesh spots.

"Uranus..." Neptune muttered. "Don't worry about me... Just win the match... Lady Devimon is already weakened from your attacks. Take her out..."

"I will, but not at your expense..."

"Do it for... me..." Neptune placed a hand over Uranus' palm and smiles faintly. "I'll be fine... I've taken harder hits and still managed to continue fighting..."

"I will... You just lie here. I doubt Kuzuhamon will attack anymore since she's low on energy. Besides, if she did attack, I'd take her out."

"Are you two done yet, because I'm growing bored," Lady Devimon approached the Sailor pair.

Sailor Uranus laid her comrade down and turned around to glare down the weakened Lady Devimon. This was Uranus' only opportunity to take the dark mistress out before she has a chance to recover. Sailor Uranus wasted no time and pulls out her dagger. She quickly materialized out of thin air and caught Lady Devimon off her game. The mistress quickly looks up and finds Sailor Uranus coming down with her dagger.

"WHAT!"

"TAKE THIS! SPACE SWORD!"

As Sailor Uranus came down with her dagger, she slices down and barely manages to knick Lady Devimon. The mistress leaps away but not long as Uranus slams her fist through the ring.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Suddenly, the ring itself trembled under the sheer force of Uranus' attack. A massive orange sphere shaped like the planet Uranus launches itself across. Lady Devimon couldn't even attempt to move and was caught by the powerful sphere. She is sent hurtling across and slammed against the guardrail walls of the stadium. Lady Devimon was flattened against the wall and cushioned against concrete.

Uranus wipes her forehead and lets out a sigh of relief. She had managed to get rid of Lady Devimon quickly but suddenly hears out Etemon's countdown. She was already down to '9'. She instantly turns to find Neptune still completely out of it.

"9..."

"Neptune!"

"10! That's it for Neptune!" Etemon calls out. "She was unable to get up after the ten count. She has been eliminated! And it looks like Lady Devimon's out of it, too. I better start the count!"

"There's no need for that monkey boy," Uranus walked past Etemon. "She won't be answering the count anytime soon."

"Hmmm, well you do have a point, but I still have to make the official call."

"Do as you wish."

Uranus walks over towards her fallen comrade and kneels over to pick her up. She noticed Kuzuhamon levitating down with her energy running low.

"Darn... Used too much energy..." Kuzuhamon panted. "But, it was worth getting rid of your friend to please my Inumon..."

"At the expense of my friend...? You've won this round, but I do hope I face you next. I'll want to avenge what you've done to Neptune and make you pay," Uranus frowned.

"Good. That means another Sailor wench for me to conquer..."

"Believe me, in the condition you're in, I can take you out of the match. But as you can see, I've already taken care of your friend. So, we're even..."

"Oh well, at least I got to advance..."

"...7! 8! 9! 10!" Etemon raised his hand to signal Lady Devimon's elimination. "Lady Devimon was unable to answer the count! She has been therefore eliminated! Your winners of the battle royale! Sailor Uranus and Kuzuhamon!"

"This was an interesting turn of events! In retaliation for Kuzuhamon eliminating Neptune, Uranus takes out her frustrations on Lady Devimon and takes her out of the tournament in the process! Could we be seeing a future match-up between Kuzuhamon and Sailor Uranus in the next round? These two ladies surely would desire it."

_"It doesn't matter if it's that wench Uranus or that harlot Renamon," _Kuzuhamon thought. _"I will still win for Inumon! In fact, since we both won our matches today, I'll do everything I can to reserve us a hot bath together. You will be mine, dog boy, but first I must get rid of that no good Renamon!"_

"Ladies and gentlemon! These past seven matches have been phenomenal to say the least, but now we're down to the eighth set of matches! We've seen action, drama and suspense in this tournament! We've seen plenty of upsets and blood-curling moments, but you're been a great audience. Plus, you guys helped to set up a new arena record! Over 77,000 jam packed in this gigantic coliseum!"

As Lillymon continued to ramble on, Sailor Uranus helped carry Sailor Neptune out towards the entranceway. The turquoise-haired female opened her eyes to find herself in her friend's protective arms. A smile forms across her pale and beautiful face.

"Uranus... Sorry..."

"For what?"

"For not taking care of Kuzuhamon..."

"Don't worry about it. At least one of us advanced to the next round," Uranus smiled. "Whoever I face next will get the same treatment as I just gave to Lady Devimon. Hopefully, it's Kuzuhamon."

"What did you do to Lady Devimon...?"

"I... I sent her crashing through the wall and she left a dent," Uranus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now that's funny," giggled Neptune.

"Rest easy, Neptune. According to that announcer chick, there's only one more first round match left and then there's several exhibition matches to be held."

"So, the rest of the actual tournament takes place tomorrow?"

"There are the second round, semi-finals and finals for both tournaments."

"Good... Hopefully someone manages to take down Pharaohmon."

_"I agree. That's one guy I probably don't want to end up facing in the next round. Hell, I'm good but not good enough to stand up to him. Usagi, you sure are missing out on the fun."_

"Hut! Hut! Hut!" a pair of parrot-like screeches echoed out.

These screeches belonged to a group of Toucanmon, who served as a secondhand ambulance team. They came hustling out around the ring area with a stretcher. They used a crowbar to remove Lady Devimon from the wall. She fell flat against the stretcher and was carried out by the Toucanmon medical team. However, Kuzuhamon didn't even seem to notice her comrade being carried out and pranced out of the ring with hearts forming in her eyes.

"Lady Devimon's sure not the type to carry any insurance to cover for her injuries, but I'm sure our Toucanmon will find her a good place to nurse those injuries. It sure won't be the infirmary because that's reserved only for the good guys!" Lillymon continued on.

"Hey, toots!" Impmon jumps back on the table.

"EEK! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry about that, but I've got a question. What do you think of my rookie form? Not too bad?" Impmon grinned.

"Well... You're pretty adorable..." Lillymon giggled.

"WHAT? YOU THINK I'M CUTE!"

"I mean that in a good way! It's a compliment!"

"Sure, you did..." Impmon grunted as he points out a finger. "You wanna taste of my Bada-Boom?"

"Um, no thank you!" Lillymon nodded her head innocently. "I don't want my flower top to get ignited!"

"Hmmm... Nah, I'll let you off that easy. Besides, I have to save my energy for the next match. Watch me steal the show, toots! Later!"

Impmon leaps off the announcers table once again and heads off towards the entranceway where the Sailors had exited. The flower maiden dusted herself off and sits up from her booth.

"Little punk... What gives him any right to jump on the table like that? The nerve! Ok, so we're down to the eighth round... EEEK! Pharaohmon's next! Oh boy... After seeing many of his hired investments being beaten left to right, I'm afraid of what he might do. Goddramon have mercy on all of us," Lillymon sighed.

* * *

**Away from the Infirmary Area**

Both Yui and Yusuke were sitting down on a bench a couple of hallways down from the infirmary room. She returned back to give Yusuke an icepack. He held the icepack over the lump on his head.

"Thanks, kid."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hit you," Yui apologized.

"That's ok, kid. It's not your fault."

Suddenly, Yusuke caught glimpse of the little girl and noticed several tears coming down from her eyes. He felt remorse for the child and lowered down to face her.

"There something bothering you? You look sad."

"Tell me about it," Yui muttered hoarsely. "Did you blame yourself for anything involving your older sibling?"

"Nope, because I'm an only child," Yusuke answered. "But I did blame myself once when my friend was badly wounded by a demon and I couldn't do anything to help. I saw the duel with that Tsubasa kid. You came out of that witch Nemesis, right?"

As Yusuke asked her the question, Yui simply lowered her head down. Yui explained to Yusuke everything happened since she was captured by Pharaohmon and turning her into Nemesis, after speaking lies about Himura's past at the Underworld with a girl named Kotori. This of course took place after the car accident that killed Himura's parents. Yusuke sighed as he rubbed Yui's head.

"What happened to you is not your fault, but your own brother's. First he should have told you about what happened while he was at the Underworld. But I don't blame him for not telling you because the loss of his friend was a big shock to him and also he must be traumatized when he woke up and he found out about your parents death," Yusuke explained. "He kept all his pain within him. I don't know about your brother but he acts like a lone wolf. He doesn't want to involve his pain with the ones he loves, he afraid of loosing someone else."

Yui made eye contact with the teen. He has a good point. She thought if something similar ever happened to her, she would never tell anyone about the death of a close friend who she just met in the Digital Underworld while her body is in the real world. She shouldn't blame Himura for that. Then, Yusuke continued on.

"But like every wolf, he really cares about your family and friends. He would do anything, even sacrificing himself. You're lucky to have a cool older brother. I don't know what I would do if I had a young sibling. I guess I would be a bad big brother," Yusuke smiled as he scratched his head.

"Why? I think you would be a good brother."

"Ha! I don't think so. I have a bad image at school and I would end up teaching things that a little kid shouldn't know."

Then, from out of nowhere, Yui hugged the teen while giving her thanks. Yusuke just smiled at the kid. Then, he had just remembered something he had forgotten

"You know, we still didn't introduce ourselves."

"Oops. My mistake," Yui giggled with a sweat drop coming down her forehead.

"That's ok, kid. That happens with everyone. My name is Yusuke Urameshi."

"Yui Tsubasa. I better get going. Thanks for helping me, Yusuke-kun," Yui bowed and walked away.

"Oh, Yui!"

As soon as she heard the teen calling out for her, Yui looked back towards him.

"I have a question. Do you give all mighty slaps to boys?"

This completely confused the girl and she rubbed her head with a clueless face.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Heh. Nothing, you just remind me of a friend of mine. I better get going. Kuwabara's exhibition match will be later on. See ya 'round, Yui-chan!" Yusuke waved out before departing.

As Yusuke left to walk down another hallway, Yui just giggled as she walks back to the infirmary.

Unbeknownst to her, the ambitious Socramon walked down another corner. Her search for Basilikmon continued.

"Where are you Basilikmon! I'll find you! Wherever you are!"

Pharaohmon's Skybox 

Having calmed down since his recent outburst for losing Nemesis, Pharaohmon sits up from his throne and raised a glowing fist. It was coated with the same purple, mystic aura that completely personified what Pharaohmon truly was: pure evil and filled with hatred. A twisted smile crosses his face. His destiny had finally arrived and the battle royale featuring himself was coming up. What made him feel even better was the fact that Anubimon was in the same match. This was finally his opportunity to extract his vengeance on the Underworld lord.

"Anubimon! At last, your fate rests in the palm of my hands!" the powerful sorcerer chuckled deeply. "For what you've done with Nemesis, I'm going to make you pay. But, not only will you suffer, but so will the boy named Kenta! Lance! Finally, you get to showcase your skills, child."

Walking out of a dark corner was the shadow form of a teenage boy. Pharaohmon's misty aura emits a purple light to pierce through the darkness and revealed Lance. He had been expelled from out of Pharaohmon's body as his own personal marionette. The boy's eyes were completely dark purple with no hints of irises or pupils. He was completely possessed by the dark lord's spell.

"Yes, Lord Pharaohmon... How shall I do away with the boy?" Lance spoke lifelessly like a mindless drone.

"With my dark powers still coursing through you, I want you to punish that boy and show him the true meaning of the powers of darkness. Make him suffer through a Shadow Game and don't stop until he cannot go no more."

"Yes, Lord Pharaohmon... I shall do your bidding."

"Now, have you completely forgotten your past life and your family?"

"Yes, they are nothing more than useless memories of the past. I live only to serve you and nobody else."

"Excellent! As you take care of Kenta and win the Duel tournament, I'll take good pleasure in destroying Anubimon! For I know a secret that you've never managed to reveal to those children, their digimon and all of their friends. For what I am about to announce to the whole Digital World will be earth-shattering!" the dark lord laughed.

Kneeling over, Lance bowed his head for the demon that once possessed his body. He now serves as his mere puppet. He would carry on Pharaohmon's wishes to win the tournament and take away Yugi's Millennium Puzzle while the dark lord takes part in the battle tournament. He sat up from a kneeled position while Pharaohmon's villainous laughter continued on.

* * *

**Elsewhere within the arena. Snack bar.**

The Kaiba brothers were finishing a small meal and moved out from the snack bar. They had watched the duel earlier ago and Kaiba was quite impressed with Rika's dueling skills.

"Did you see that duel, Seto? That girl was good," Mokuba stated.

"Perhaps, but she's going to need a few more convincing wins if she hopes to duel against me," Kaiba replied. "She did defeat Ryo Akiyama, a well-known duelist in the country."

"But he only won the Digimon card tournament."

"True, but a duelist is still a duelist. Rika Nonaka had just defeated the very best of Digimon card dueling, but she has yet to duel me."

"Well, who knows? She just might gun for you next."

"Maybe, but she will need a few convincing wins. She might even be a better duelist than Mai Valentine now. If our paths ever do cross, it will be me that comes out on top just as I have done with every other duelist... not named Yugi Muto..."

_"Seto. You sure would like another shot at Yugi in this tournament. But, according to the tournament brackets, you're facing the winner of the Lance-Kenta duel. I know you'll defeat either one of those guys and move onto the finals. Only Yugi really poses a real challenge in this tournament... But, you can't look down on these Tamers. They're friends with Yugi. Hmmm, maybe I should have entered this tournament myself. I'm a good duelist, too."_

"Mokuba! Keep up with me. You don't want to get lost in here. I don't particularly trust these digimon and their arena. Let's get back and watch the next duel."

"Right!"

With the Kaiba brothers moving onward towards a stairway leading to the top arena levels, Hiei and Kurama kept an eye out for any suspicious activity. Nothing strange has caught their attention. Not even a subordinate of Pharaohmon's was spotted. Hiei's Jagan eye couldn't trace out anything worth mentioning, but he did pick up on Pharaohmon's overwhelming dark aura.

"He's finally going to compete," Hiei said.

"I know. We'll now get to see how terrible Pharaohmon truly is. I fear for those in the area and the competitors taking part in the next bout."

"Let's get back to the arena."

"Right."

* * *

**Infirmary Room. **

Once Yui returned back to the infirmary, she found everyone grouping around Rika after her intense duel. The Tamers congratulated the Digimon Queen. Even the Duelists were proud for her, especially Yugi.

"Now that was one awesome duel, Rika," Yugi praised her.

"Yeah, we really thought Ryo had you there," Joey said.

"You did great out there, Rika," Mai gives her a thumbs up. "You can I can tag team any day. We're truly the Amazon queen duelists!"

"Anytime, Mai," Rika smiled.

"Nah, we knew Rika could manage to pull through," Takato smiled. "Well, looks like we'll be dueling in the next round, Rika."

"Now, we can pick up where we left off."

"Huh?"

"Goggle head. Don't tell me you forgot our duel we had before this whole mess started?"

"But that was Digimon card dueling."

"It doesn't matter. Dueling is dueling. Finally, we can finish this. We'll see how much you've improved. I'm looking forward to our duel tomorrow. Don't you go chickening out, you hear?"

"No way. That's just not going to happen."

"Good. That's what I'd like to hear."

"Ah, so you two will be dueling tomorrow?" Kazu asked. "Oh man! Takato, you had better bring you're A-game!"

"I intend to. If there's anybody I've been anxious to duel, it's Rika."

"What do you think about this, Renamon?" Guilmon asked the vulpine.

"It should be interesting."

"Hey, guys!" Yui calls out as she entered the waiting room. "Has there been any word on my brother yet?"

"I'm afraid not, but they would get back with us in a few minutes. Believe us. We've been waiting for the past half hour," Inumon answered.

"Are you going to be all right, Yui?" Dark Gabumon walked over to the little girl.

"Besides the fact my brother's in bad condition, I'm fine," Yui sighed.

_"Poor Yui. Nemesis really took a toll on her and Himura," _Jeri thought. _"If there was anything I can do to comfort her."_

"Hey, Jeri. How about we stay here in the infirmary with Himura tonight?" Felinismon suggested.

"That's sounds like a good idea. I know Yui would like some company, too," Jeri agreed.

"Hey, Kenta. You're duel is next. I recall you'll be dueling with Lance..." Guardromon reminded the boy.

"But, how can Lance duel if he's inside Pharaohmon. It doesn't make sense," Kenta said.

"You know that's something I wanted to bring up," Henry spoke out. "How can Lance be dueling if Pharaohmon's competing in... Oh no... They're both going to be competing at the same time!"

"That's just not possible... Unless Pharaohmon created some kind of puppet to mimic Lance," Seadramon wondered.

"Well, he is a master of the dark ritual sorcery. So I wouldn't count him out on creating puppets," Witchmon nodded. "I've known plenty of witch crafters who've been notorious for creating puppets from their own flesh."

"That's disgusting," Suzie gagged.

"No kidding," groaned Duke. "Hearing that wants to make me hurl."

"Wow, this room is sure crowded," Jaarin said as she slowly stepped out of her room.

"Hey, how's your back feeling?" Takato asked. "Oops. Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, it's okay. I'll manage. Besides, I really need to go see Omegamon and the other legendary warriors."

"About what? You really need to rest your back," Henry suggested.

"It's important I have to see him. We're in this together, Henry. Pharaohmon is our enemy, too."

"There won't be any need for that," Omegamon's voice was heard.

The gathering turned to find the Royal Knight stepping inside with Agunimon, Fairymon, Blitzmon and Wolfmon.

"Good day everyone. I'm sorry about the injury your friend had taken," Omegamon bowed his head slightly. "I'm certain he will recover."

"What brings you guys here?" Inumon asked.

"It's about the next match. Pharaohmon and Lord Anubimon will both be a part of that match."

"And I'll be taking part in the match as well," Agunimon replied.

"Don't forget about Beelzebumon," Renamon said. "He's in grave danger if he's not careful."

"Knowing him, he probably doesn't care for his own well being as long as he competes," Lopmon said.

"Jaarin. How are you feeling?" Omegamon kneeled over to the teen.

"Oh, my back is healing and I'm already back on my feet."

"This is my fault for what happened to you and Kouichi."

"No, what happened just happened. There was nothing you could have done," she replied.

"By the way, how is Loweemon?" Wolfmon asked a Gekomon, who happened to be part of the medical team staff.

"He's resting in one of our private rooms. His conditions are healing extraordinarily fast. It's no surprise since he is a legendary warrior."

"That's good to know."

"Tamers. Duelists. Digimon. I wish you all to be in attendance of this upcoming match. For I have a feeling, something shall be revealed."

"What do you mean revealed?" Tea asked.

"Is it really that important that we should all know?" wondered Tristan.

"If it's that important, then you can count me in," Yugi nodded.

"Us, too!" Takato responded.

"Good. I knew you children would see it my way. Now come... There isn't much time to lose."

_"Great. This just isn't going to be my day... I'm dueling against Lance... I hope I don't get messed up like Himura did... Oh why me? Why me?" _Kenta rambled on nervously in thoughts.

Kazu couldn't help but notice his friend trembling and sweating from his forehead. Normally, he'd make a wise crack remark on Kenta being a 'wimp', but this wasn't the case. After seeing what Nemesis had done to Himura, he feared for the safety of his childhood friend. Lance was not going to be playing by the rules and it's a good possibility Kenta will become another victim of yet another shadow game.

With Omegamon leading the group out of the infirmary, Yui decided to stay behind with Dark Gabumon. Jeri had asked the Tamers if she could stay with Yui and was given permission to do so.

"Go ahead, Jeri. We don't mind," Takato smiled.

"Besides, she really needs the comfort," said Rika.

"Thanks, you guys. Wish Kenta luck for me."

"We will."

With that said, the team followed Omegamon towards the stairs leading them to the upper levels of the arena. Jeri and Felinismon walked back to keep Yui company for the time being.

_"Looks like I'll just have to dish out everything I've got," _Agunimon thought. _"If Pharaohmon simply wants Anubimon, I can solely focus on Beelzebumon. I just hope that's how everything will turn out, but I doubt Pharaohmon will keep his eye off of me."_

"Hey, Jaarin," Fairymon lent the teen a hand. "Allow me to help you on your feet."

"Thanks, Izumi..."

"I don't know about you guys, but I have a really bad feeling about this," Kazu sighed.

* * *

**Deep within the darkest regions of the arena.**

Sitting in a meditation state, Anubimon opened his eyes and released a collective sigh. His time to face the dark lord had finally come.

"It is time... Pharaohmon, its time you face your past..."

The seventh matches have come to a close. Kuzuhamon and Sailor Uranus advance to the next round. Rika avenges her loss to Ryo and defeats him with her Amazon deck. She now advances to duel against her best friend, Takato, in the second round. Best friend vs. Best friend, who will come out on top?

How much worse has Himura's condition gotten? There has yet to be any official report, but it won't be for too long.

Athenamon has returned to confront Omegamon after so many years. A startling revelation was told by Omegamon as he was the one who rescued the Amazon digimon queen from Pharaohmon before. Now, she has challenged Omegamon for an exhibition bout later after the eighth set of tournament matches have concluded.

Coming to the rescue of the Sailors and their allies, Ninjadramon and Herodramon arrive to stop the Scorpionites. In the process, they gave Rei, Makoto and Minako new devices that have helped transform them into ninja warriors with extraordinary powers. They've already made mince meat out of the Scorpionite army. They stand united as they prepare to face off with General Scorpionus. Can they defeat this beast before moving onward towards the temple?

The most anticipated match of the first round will commence within a few moments. Lance, expelled out of Pharaohmon's body, has become the dark lord's puppet and prepares to duel against an unlikely opponent: Kenta. Pharaohmon sets off to confront Anubimon, in what will become a match of titanic proportions. Will both Agunimon and Beelzebumon even be factors in the fated showdown? What secret does Pharaohmon hope to reveal that will shock the entire Digital World?

These questions will be answered shortly as the eighth set of matches take place. Day one of the event is near its conclusion and dusk completely blankets the afternoon skies. This is the ominous sign of things to come?

* * *

**(Preview)**

Matt: Hey, everyone. This is Matt Ishida. That was surely a fun chapter, but all good times have come to a close. Darkness blankets the skies over the Phoenix Arena as Pharaohmon finally steps foot inside the ring for the first time.

Pharaohmon: I've been waiting for you, Anubimon. We meet again at last. The circle is now complete.

Anubimon: If there's anyone who can defeat you that would be me.

Takato: Just what startling revelation does Pharaohmon have for all of us?

Yugi: No way! That's not possible!

Joey: What!

Omegamon: Anubimon! Don't go through with this! Your life is too valuable to waste! You can't give your own life to stop Pharaohmon! He's grown too powerful!

Agunimon: Beelzebumon, I don't know how to say this but...

Beelzebumon: Don't... This guy is too much even for us...

Athenamon: Lord Anubimon...

Kenta: E-gads! Not a shadow game! Anything but a shadow game!

Lance: I shall carry on Pharaohmon's desires to getting rid of the useless garbage. You're not the first to become the victim of a shadow game.

Yusuke: Holy crap, Pharaohmon's power is incredible!

General Scorpionus: Ninja Sailors... Whatever you three call yourselves... I will not rest until I take the Digital Priestess' life! Now, watch as I transform into my human mode!

Sailor Pluto: This is our chance, everyone. If we can defeat this monster, we can move onward towards the temple. According to Ninjadramon, we are not too far.

Rei, Makoto and Minako: General Scorpionus! You're through!

Keiko: What's this? There's a message from my cell phone. There's a Trailmon waiting for me? What the heck is a Trailmon?Maybe this is my chance to see my friends in that Digital World! Yusuke, here I come!

Koenma: What is this about a Digital World? Botan's there and now Keiko's going? Why haven't I been invited yet!

Yui: This is a chapter that will not only shock you with the revelation but there will be someone that will not survive to see the next sunrise.

Felinismon: The next chapter is entitled...

**The Fated Showdown: Pharaohmon and Anubimon! A Startling Revelation About Gods!**

**-**

**-**

Henry: Wait, what is this about Gods!

Blitzmon: Even I'm anxious to know!

* * *

Whew, what a long chapter but I hope it's worth the comeback. Back to the drawing board with this series and I hope you guys are sticking with it. Things will only get better as the time passes.

I want to give credit and thanks to the following: Youkai Youko and Belletiger for the dialogue conversation with Athenamon/Omegamon, Anubimon/Omegamon, the flashback with Omegamon and Athenamon, the conversation between Yui and Yusuke and the entire digimon Amazon race. Ninetalesuk for Ninjadramon, Herodramon, the little dialogue with Ninjadramon giving the new transformation phrase for the Sailors, and the idea of the startling revelation reserved for the next chapter. Finally, LazerWulf for the duel results and PBP between Rika and Ryo, as well as beta-reading this (and the last couple) chapters.

Oh and some of you may have noticed asterisk near the German attack names. Thanks to Ninetalesuk's translator, I can give you the English names. Thanks a lot, Ninetales!

_(1)Drache-Donner-Knall_: Dragon Thunder Slam

_(2)Dopplet-Blatt Schragstrich_: Double-Blade Slash

_(3)Ninja Drache-Chaos_: Ninja Dragon Chaos

Henshin is Japanese for transformation/transform. _Mi Amor _is Spanish for "My Love".

Thanks a bunch everyone for your contributions and ideas. The next chapter will be a shock to say the least and perhaps an emotional one as a life will be taken away. Be sure to stick around for the next chapter. I have no idea how long it will take but it will be posted. I guarantee it. Until then, peace!


	33. The Fated Showdown: Pharaohmon and Anubi...

Yo! I'm back with yet another exciting and action-packed chapter of the Pharaohmon Arc. Hopefully, this time chapters can pick up at a quicker pace. This saga should be done towards summer's end. So far, we're down to the last first round duel and battle royale. In addition, Pharaohmon will reveal two startling revelations that will shock every one of you.

Wolfbane, if you can read this. You have my permission to sue Dimitro for your story. Anyway, I'd like to point out that you guys have been pleased with the recent duels. Well, you can expect even more exciting as the tournament progresses. This chapter will be quite emotional and dark, so be prepared to be on the edge of your seats. Enjoy the show!

* * *

_**The Fated Showdown: Pharaohmon and Anubimon! A Startling Revelation About Gods!**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Phoenix Arena. Digital World Time: 5:15 P.M.**

The seventh set of matches has just concluded. Sailor Uranus and Kuzuhamon won the official battle royale; Rika avenged her one loss to Ryo Akiyama and advances to meet Takato in the next round tomorrow. In the meantime, preparations are now underway to prepare for the next match. It was to be the eighth and final set of first round matches of the tournament. The second day of the entire event would feature the quarterfinals, semi-finals and the finals. The arena crowds were anticipating the in-ring appearance of Anubimon since only few have ever witnessed the Underworld lord in actual combat. This would also be the first round involving Pharaohmon, so it can be expected that it won't be pretty.

When Lillymon called for the competitors, it became clear these next set of matches were going to be more than just winning a competition. It would a matter of life or even death. Kenta has caught himself in a tight situation where he has to duel against Pharaohmon's puppet slave, Lance. The enslaved teen was just ordered by Pharaohmon to have his way with the Tamer. Pharaohmon's only concern was solving his long-time issues with Anubimon. Agunimon and Beelzebumon could very well find themselves caught in between the crossfire of the two titans.

Accompanying Anubimon were the Duelists and the Tamers, excluding Jeri and Yui. The digimon, sans Felinismon and Dark Gabumon, followed their Tamers behind them. Omegamon led the legendary warriors, except Chakkoumon and Loweemon. Jaarin was carried over by Fairymon. Omegamon couldn't help but doubt Anubimon's judgment.

"_Anubimon, you're making a big mistake if you go through with this," _the royal knight thought. _"Pharaohmon's power has grown beyond your expectations. If you go through with this, there's a high possibility that you could die... The Underworld cannot afford your demise. You have a responsibility to uphold."_

"Kenta? Are you going be all right?" Kazu asked his friend.

"What? No snotty remark? You're not going to call me a chicken, are you?" Kenta retorted towards Kazu.

"Whoa! I'm being serious here, dude. Lance, if I'm not mistaken, is still a part of Pharaohmon. Nevertheless, the question is, how can Lance still take part in a duel if he's still inside Pharaohmon? We clearly saw him inside that monster."

"Hasn't it ever occurred to you that he could have released that kid and used a spell to mind control him?" Henry said.

"Um, well... No, that never crossed my mind, but still... Kenta, you don't seem comfortable about this."

"Kazu, yeah, I admit... I'm scared to go through with a duel against a guy who could pull some sort of shadow game to hurt me," Kenta sighed. "What if I... lose? Will my soul be taken away? I can't go through with this... I don't think I can."

"You're going to have to go through with this... or are you going to run away from everything in your life?" Rika asked. "To face your fears, you have to confront them."

"That's easy for you to say."

"I'd take her advice, man," Kazu nodded. "We're going to be here supporting you. Lance has nothing but his loyalty to Pharaohmon..."

"And shadow magic..."

"But he doesn't have the support of his friends and digimon. You clearly have the whole arena on your side," Inumon finished where Kazu left off.

"You guys really think I can beat Lance and advance to the next round, correct?"

"Sure, you do. Remember, it was us that tutored you over the past week," Yugi smiled. "You guys have built yourselves some awesome decks with our help and guidance."

"You can take Lance if you have faith in yourself, Kenta," Tea said.

"Pi! Pi!" Marine Angemon chimed in.

"See? Even the little guy agrees!" Guardromon stated.

"Well if Marine Angemon believes in me, then I shouldn't even worry," Kenta pats Marine Angemon's head. "Lance, I'm not going down without a fight, pal!"

"_I wouldn't be too overconfident, Kenta. After what we saw Nemesis do to Himura, there's no telling what Lance has in store..." _Yugi thought. _"What do you think, Pharaoh?"_

"_I suggest we keep an eye out carefully. Lance is still considered very dangerous. Kenta's a good boy and has a heart to become a great duelist, but he's dueling against a very unpredictable individual. Remember, Pharaohmon still wields authority over Lance and will use him to exploit Kenta's greatest fears."_

"_I just hope nothing terrible happens. Kenta doesn't deserve to be sent to the shadow realm..."_

"Hey, Yug?" Joey asked. "You feeling all right?"

"Yeah, just a little worried about the duel and the battle royale. Isn't it quite the coincidence that both Lance and Pharaohmon are taking part in two separate matches at the same time?"

"Yeah. There is something fishy about this whole mess. Guess we'll just have to see what takes place."

"So, Joseph, are you ready for our duel in the next round?" Mai spoke up.

"Yeah, it's our rematch from Duelist Kingdom. Who would have thought we'd be dueling again?"

"I hope you bring your 'A-Game', because the result will be different. I'll be walking out of that match with my head held up high."

"We'll see," Joey smiled with confidence.

"If your trying to score points with her, then it's not working, buddy," Tristan whispered in Joey's ear.

"Who said I was scoring points with Mai...?"

"The red across your face is the most obvious evidence," Duke stated.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Joey shrugged despite the red blush across his face.

"_Ah, Joseph, still the same old dork as always,"_ Mai smiled in thought.

Takato came walking up to Anubimon's side and cleared his throat. The Underworld lord didn't turn to face the boy but managed to speak out before Takato had a chance.

"Yes, Takato?"

"I... I was just thinking... Maybe you should pull out of this match... You're the Underworld lord who watches over the Dark Area and a good friend. When Himura told us about your accomplishments, we were in awe. I never thought there were would be other digimon authorities besides the four sovereigns. But, Pharaohmon... Even the sovereigns fear this guy... Yet, you are actually going take part in the same match with that monster..."

"Takato. I see where this is going. You're attempting to persuade me to forfeit my spot to allow Pharaohmon to advance. Listen to me, this issue between Pharaohmon and me has gone on, unresolved, long before you or any of the Tamers were ever born. You wouldn't understand."

"But, if you can allow us to help..."

"I'm sorry... I have to confront that demon myself."

"Um, excuse me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm in this match, too," Agunimon spoke out as he ran beside the Underworld lord.

"Not to mention Beelzebumon ..." Inumon said.

"I understand, but Agunimon and Beelzebumon will have to stay out of our way. They can focus on each other. This match is not about victory or becoming champion of this tournament," Anubimon sighed. "It's a matter of me stopping Pharaohmon... The Digital World cannot afford to have that monster accumulate more power. Eventually, even all four sovereigns will become overwhelmed."

"There's more you're not telling us," Inumon said. "What is it, Lord Anubimon?"

"You will know once the match has commenced, young ones. You will all understand the reason why I am determined to take part in this match and confront Pharaohmon."

"I guess we understand your motives. If it's something you have to do, then we won't question you," Blitzmon said.

"Lopmon? Why is everyone so serious now? Will Kenta and Anubimon be all right?" Suzie asked her partner.

"Even I can't answer those questions, Suzie. I'm sorry."

"I'm sure they'll be just fine, Suzie," Jaarin replied to Suzie's questions. "Right, Fairymon?"

"You bet!" Fairymon nodded in agreement. _"In all honesty, I don't even know what Pharaohmon could be capable of. We've seen that Himura boy nearly die in his duel with Nemesis. How could I forget the number of people Pharaohmon has tormented for the past month?"_

"Hey, Wolfmon?" Blitzmon asked. "Why didn't you go and stay with Loweemon?"

"I figured he'll be just fine," Wolfmon replied. "Since he is a legendary warrior, his injuries will heal quicker. I can't say the same for that Himura kid, I'm afraid."

"I understand..."

"If I ever get a chance to fight Piedmon, I'm going to take him apart," Wolfmon growled.

"You'll get your chance, Kouji," Omegamon said. "I'm sure Piedmon will eventually face you in the tournament."

"**Ladies and gentlemon! The eighth set of matches for our double tournaments is set to commence! May I have all four competitors of the eighth battle royale enter? Can I also have the two duelists enter the arena?"**

"Here we go guys. We're just getting close to the entranceway," Takato pointed out.

"We can see that," Henry replied.

"Children. I ask of you all to stop here. Pharaohmon will enter from a different entrance," said Anubimon. "Except you, Kenta, you have a duel to take part in."

"Well, here goes nothing guys," Kenta sighed. "Wish me luck..."

"I know you can do it, pal," Kazu smiled. "Show Lance you won't back down!"

"We're behind you all the way, Kenta!" Guardromon calls out while waving out Japanese fans.

"Good luck, Kenta!" Yugi waved out.

As everyone stopped by the entrance, Anubimon waved out to everyone and stepped through the entrance. Following behind the Underworld lord was Kenta, who seemed a little more confident after the encouragement he received from his friends.

"Good luck, guys," Takato whispered.

"I hope they'll be okay, Takato," Guilmon said.

"This is Anubimon's fight. We can only hope he'll pull through his match," Renamon spoke up.

"_Please, watch yourself, Lord Anubimon,"_ Inumon thought.

"Without further ado, allow me to introduce the whole arena to the Underworld lord himself! Please, give it up for Lord Anubimon!"

The whole arena started to erupt in a massive unified ovation. He was revered as more than just legendary figure of the Digital World. He has grown to become a god and respected as an equal to the four sovereigns. Anubimon ignores the roaring crowds chanting for him and focuses on the ring. Behind him, Kenta stared out towards the crowds and slightly waved his hand out.

"Wow, so this is what Kazu and the others had to go through? I'm already quivering... Man, oh man... I really don't like being out in front of crowds..."

"Well, get used it to, Kenta," Anubimon replied. "This is your shining moment... You're chance to make a big name for yourself. You have an opportunity to knock Lance out of the tournament. I wish you luck, my friend. Heed my advice..."

Kenta turns around to give Anubimon one final glare. A smile crept across the Underworld lord's face.

"Don't give into his shadow game. Do not show fear. Lance will exploit it and use it to his advantage. I know you can do it, Kenta. Let us both come through our matches winners."

"Thanks, Anubimon. I'll be pulling for you!"

Giving a salute to Anubimon, Kenta started walking off towards the duel chamber where Etemon was waiting upon his arrival. Agunimon was the next individual to step out of the entranceway. The crowds erupted with a loud ovation as the legendary warrior of flame made his presence felt. He steps out at the center of the stage and throws out his arms above him. As he did that, fire and pyrotechnics erupted from behind him.

"Pfft, showoff," Fairymon scoffed.

"I second that," Mai nodded.

"A typical goggle head... he had that arranged beforehand," Rika said.

"Well, at least the fans liked it," smiled Takato. "C'mon, Agunimon! You, Beelzebumon and Pharaohmon have to think of working together to get rid of Pharaohmon!"

"Considering Pharaohmon's current strength, we're going to need more," Inumon replied.

"I hate to say it but I just might agree for once, Inumon," Renamon whispered.

As Agunimon stepped inside the ring, he motions over towards Anubimon and gives him a respectful bow.

"May either one of us come out a winner... Shoot, I'd rather have myself or Beelzebumon advance along with you, Lord Anubimon... Pharaohmon cannot be allowed to advance or we're in trouble."

"I agree, warrior of flame. However, I suggest you and Beelzebumon stay out of our affairs. I must confront Pharaohmon myself..."

"I'm sorry, but you're doing exactly what Pharaohmon wants you to do. You're just going to throw your life away for no apparent reason."

"If it comes down to such, then so be it. I'd rather stake my own life over sacrificing everyone in this arena," Anubimon replied.

"You can't be serious..."

"Do not question me, warrior of flame... You know even you don't stand a chance against that monster. Neither you or Beelzebumon will make a difference."

"But if I can convince Beelzebumon to join you and me, we three can stop Pharaohmon's momentum."

"I thank you for your help, Agunimon, but look into your heart... You know this is a matter that concerns only us, supreme lords. Tell me. If Seraphimon or any of the two Celestial Angels had been in my place, what would you have done?"

"I... Well, I couldn't question them. I could offer them my help! I mean, you can't solve your problems by yourself. You have us legendary warriors, the Tamers, their partners and those Duelists."

"Yes, but even their unified support will not be enough I'm afraid. I'm sorry to say this, Agunimon but you must allow me to confront that monster..."

"..."

"Please..."

Before Agunimon had anything to say, a motorcycle passed right through the other side of the arena. However, this wasn't any ordinary motorcycle. It was the one used by the demon biker, Beelzebumon. The audience erupted as the figure threw his right hand out into a fist. The light shone down upon the figure and he was revealed as Beelzebumon Blast Mode. Massive pyrotechnics erupted behind the entrance. The Kid Rock song _American Badass_ played through the speakers to get both Beelzebumon and the audience pumping.

"Wow! If Agunimon thought he had the best entrance, I'll say that Beelzebumon just kicked the warrior of flame in the butt with this bad-ass entrance!" Lillymon exclaimed. "I must admit I'm a longtime fan girl of this hunk... Therefore, I might show a little bias. Ever since I heard about his selfless, heroic act when trying to save a human girl from the D-Reaper, I couldn't help but admire this guy!"

Beelzebumon starts up his motorcycle and goes around the ring several times to wave out towards the crowd. The roaring crowd erupted but some showed fear by cowering away. It was a fact that Beelzebumon had actually killed and absorbed digimon during his tenure as Zhuqiaomon's lackey.

"Hey, isn't that the same guy on the motorcycle who would go out of his way to absorb our fellow digimon's data?" asked a Black Gatomon.

"Yeah! That is him!" a Vegimon declared.

"Bah! Who cares! I'll take this fellow over Pharaohmon any day!" roared a Gorillamon. "Tear that damn Pharaohmon apart!"

"Humph, well. Looks like I've gained some new fans," Beelzebumon scoffed.

Just then, the biker demon made eye contact with Lillymon. He drove his motorcycle over towards the announcers' booth and gets off.

"You make sure and call my match, babe," Beelzebumon said as he parked his motorcycle next to the announcers' booth. "Maybe you and I can have a talk after I've won..."

"What...? You actually think you can come out of this match a winner with a monster like Pharaohmon participating?"

"Anything is possible. I intend to win and become a recognized name in Digital World history. I will become a living legend. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Giving a wink, Beelzebumon made his way towards the ring and got the crowd pumped by throwing out his palmed fist. Agunimon was flabbergasted at how easily the demon biker was gaining fan support.

"Man, those guys are feeding off this guy like Thanksgiving turkey!" Agunimon laughed. "Guess, it's the rebel and biker gimmick..."

"You have no idea, flame boy," Beelzebumon snickered. "You're looking at a living legend."

"Oh, brother..."

Suddenly, the lights inside the arena faded out to near pitch black and the deafening theme of Kid Rock's _American Badass_ ended. There was a low haunting howl heard across the arena. A pair of red glowing eyes emerged from out of the top of the arena. Everyone turned their attention towards the top and gasped out. Who would now all of sudden shut down the lights and create ghastly noises?

"Now, I don't think this was planned out, but it's a good thing we still have power. Otherwise, my microphone wouldn't be working now," Lillymon announced. "It's dark and the audience is in sudden silence. I have a real bad feeling about this..."

Then, from out of nowhere, a massive figure came flying down and lands swiftly despite his massive size. The lights finally returned and standing out in his full glory was none other than the despicable demon, Pharaohmon. A massive grin twisted across his disgusting face. Finally, he got what he actually wanted: a showdown with Anubimon and a chance to display his strength in combat since emerging out of Lance.

"There he is in his sinister glory! Pharaohmon has once again graced us with his presence and these fans are booing this guy like there is no tomorrow!"

"Go back to the damned tomb where you came from!" roared a group of Monochromon

"Gee and here I thought _I_ pissed off some of these guys before," Beelzebumon muttered. "Pharaohmon simply being here is making the whole arena want to start a riot."

"I just hope it doesn't get as bad as some of the rugby and soccer games I've seen. Those crowd fights can get really ugly," Agunimon said.

"Oh great! They're already starting to throw food and anything they can find! Watch where you're throwing those straws! One almost poked my eye out!" Lillymon screamed.

Pharaohmon simply ignored the 'welcoming committee' so to speak and stepped inside the ring. He motioned over around the arena and chuckled at the 'simpletons'. The name of Pharaohmon has built enough hatred from amongst many generations of digimon alike, including those during the great height of the digimon sovereigns' reigns and during the great wars.

Athenamon and her Amazon clan glared down at the demon lord from the upper levels of the arena. However, Athenamon quivered in anger and grasped her sword tightly. Her former comrades were murdered and absorbed by this same monster. The pain of loss weighed deep within the Amazon queen.

"Please, Queen Athenamon. You need to be ready for Omegamon. We understand you how a grudge with Pharaohmon for killing our sisters, but I'm sure Lord Anubimon will avenge them," the mermaid female identified as Mermaimon spoke.

"I can never forgive that monster for the pain he has brought me... Never. Anubimon, you're one of the few male digimon I show my respect for... Please, for my deceased Amazon sisters... Slay this demon and restore peace to the Digital World..."

On the other side of the arena, Kurama and Hiei watched the gigantic demon enter the ring. The fire-ice apparition glared down at Pharaohmon and could feel his overwhelming power at its greatest height.

"Hiei? Are you feeling this?"

"Yes... I've never thought there would be monsters with this kind of presence. It's uncanny, but he has yet to show his full strength. I need to be convinced he is the unstoppable juggernaut he claims to be."

"We'll see."

"Yes, we will. Plus, I'm sure Yusuke and the bumbling fool are already paying attention through their little monitor in their locker room."

Stepping onto the edge of the ring, Pharaohmon motioned over towards his three opponents and grinned. He caught glimpse of Anubimon and nodded his head in approval.

"Pharaohmon... You damn demon..."

"Now, now. Let's save that when the match officially starts..." Pharaohmon chuckled.

"Damn... This guy is really big up close," Beelzebumon lifted his head to face up with Pharaohmon.

"Yeah, but size doesn't matter. I've taken on guys much bigger and came out on top."

"Well, this guy isn't your ordinary big fellow. You leave him with Anubimon since it seems that guy knows Pharaohmon... Especially the way he gave Pharaohmon that look. Oh man... Looks like these two seem to know each other."

"Of course, I'll bet they've been in conflict many years ago!" Agunimon replied.

"Makes sense... Two old enemies ready to tear each other apart."

"Before we get done to business, I'd like to bring out Kenta's duel opponent," Pharaohmon smiled as he snapped his fingers.

Just then, there was a cloaked figure emerging out of the crowd. Everyone watched as the cloaked individual leaped out of the crowd audience and lands outside near the spot where the duel dome was set. The figure unveiled his cloak and revealed himself as Lance. The audiences were awe struck by this sudden appearance by the enslaved human. This was the same teen that was previously used as a vessel for Pharaohmon to use in order to help the growth of his demon body.

"And now, we've just been introduced to Kenta's opponent, Lance! But, why would a human boy be in league with this demon?" Lillymon announced. "What's the relationship between these two?"

"Oh, you'll see in due time," Lance chuckled. "Lord Pharaohmon... I shall carry out your good name by declaring victory over this fool."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm not afraid of you!" Kenta retorted. "I don't care what kind of tricks you pull, they're not going to intimidate me!"

"Oh yeah...? Well, why do I smell fear off of you, boy?" Lance smiled as he edged closer towards Lance.

He looked deeply into Lance's eyes and they gave off a low, demonic aura. Kenta realized that he was looking into the eyes of a possessed soul. The pupils and irises were no longer considered remotely human. Lance had given his soul for Pharaohmon in exchange for more power, or has he...?

"_This kid is being used by Pharaohmon... There has to be some good left in Lance. If only I can try to reach out to him, I could severe Pharaohmon's link to him."_

"Ha. You can try but it won't work. I can assure you that, boy," chuckled Lance. "Your petty attempts to save my weak, human soul will fail you in the end."

"We'll see. There's still good left in you and I'll try to find it."

"Humph, do as you wish. You're only wasting precious time. I'd worry more about our duel than some wish to save my pathetic soul."

"Ladies and gentlemon! If I may have your attention! At last, we've all come down to this! The battle royale we've been anticipating! Pharaohmon and Anubimon in the same battle royale? Who would have thought we'd feature these two titans in the same match in this historic arena? I've literally have goose bumps!" Lillymon announced. "But, let's not forget Agunimon and my... love... Beelzebumon are going to rock the house as well! Then, we have our eighth duel match between Kenta and Lance. Considering Lance's alignment with the demon, I just pray nothing wrong happens like we saw with Nemesis..."

"Geez, did she have to bring that up?" Kenta sighed. "Oh, man. Cards, please don't let me down..."

"You can kiss your pathetic duel career goodbye because I'm cutting it short," Lance smirked darkly. "As a matter of fact, even your life as a human being might come to an abrupt end..."

"You don't scare me, Lance. You're all bark and no bite. Let's see how well you duel!"

"Oh, you'll soon learn, boy. You shall learn the hard way!"

"If you will, Etemon, escort our duelists into the dome transporter."

"Will do, little lady!" Etemon grinned. "All right, boys. You know the routine."

"I know," Kenta said.

As Kenta stepped inside the duel dome, Lance was next to follow. The duelists were now inside the duel dome and ready to get their duel finished. For Kenta's sake, he hoped that Lance doesn't resort to a Shadow Duel just as how Nemesis and Bakura had demonstrated.

"With our duelists set to be transported to parts unknown, this entire arena is in stunned silence at what we're looking inside the ring. Pharaohmon and Anubimon are staring each other down from opposite sides. These two legendary figures are ready to tear this arena down, figuratively speaking."

With Lillymon continuing to blabber out, Inumon couldn't help but feel helpless to not do anything. He was anxious to intervene and stop Anubimon from carrying out this brave act. However, he wondered if this was even a wise decision to confront the demonic overlord after so many years.

"Oh, Lord Anubimon..." Inumon whispered. "I nearly lost Himura... Please, don't go through with this. I implore you!"

"Inumon... Anubimon chose to take part in this bout. He's doing this for the sake of us all," Renamon attempted to comfort the mongrel. "I admire his courage and nobility. He truly is an individual you've certainly looked up to"

"Yes... I agree..."

"Wow, I didn't think Pharaohmon would be this massive in person!" Kazu exclaimed.

"He's bigger than even Anubimon!" Henry gasped.

"He's scary!" Suzie cried as she held onto Henry's right leg.

"Don't be scared, Suzie," Lopmon assured her partner.

"Yeah! I think I should have stayed with Jeri and Yui!" Calumon nodded.

"Now, we get to finally see this monster in action," Yugi said. "I know for one thing... This won't be an easy fight for Anubimon..."

"Or Agunimon and Beelzebumon for that matter," Tristan replied.

"C'mon, Lord Anubimon! Agunimon! Beelzebumon! We're behind ya!" Joey calls out. "Show that monster movie wannabe what you're made of!"

"I'd say Pharaohmon qualifies more than just your average Hollywood horror monster these days," Mai spoke up. "He's actually a lot scarier than the crap I've seen on TV."

"I'll say," Tea agreed.

"I remember how easily he took us apart," Rika said. "I won't ever forget that."

"This is chance to make sure Pharaohmon doesn't advance. C'mon, Anubimon, Agunimon, we believe you. Same for you, Beelzebumon," Guilmon said. "Anyone of you three winning is better than letting Pharaohmon win."

"I bet on Pharaohmon losing this contest!" Guardromon gallantly wagered the rest of his digi-money.

"Um, I wouldn't try betting against that dude," Kazu sighed. "Besides, we still have Kenta. We can bet that Kenta will pull through!"

"I know he'll do just fine!"

"_Or not... Man, this situation is just becoming unbalanced and I'm afraid it just might get worse. I just wish I were in Kenta's place and dueling against Lance. I have better skills and Joey was a good, honorable opponent. This Lance just isn't trustworthy..." _Kazu struggled in his thoughts.

"Go, Kenta! Remember our pep talk! You can do it!" Takato calls out towards his friend.

"Now if you boys will get your decks ready. We'll get you set and transported to a random location in the Digital World. I'm sure you know the cue by now," Etemon said.

"I'm ready. Lance, you're going down," Kenta glared at the teen.

Lance simply shrugged off the boy's defiant stare and proceeded to arrange his duel deck. Unbeknownst to Kenta, Lance has a variety of powerful monsters waiting to crush the boy's deck. Etemon closes the door of the dome and sets up the coordinates for the perfect duel spot. The dome lifted from the ground and started towards the arena ceiling. Etemon gave a hand signal to Lillymon, which signified that the duelists were set to be transported.

"We have the duelists being transported to a random spot in the Digital World. Now, we can begin the start of the eighth battle royale contest! Allow me to reintroduce our combatants! Agunimon, the Warrior of Flame!"

The crowd cheered heavily for the legendary warrior and Agunimon acknowledges them by waving his hand out.

"Beelzebumon!"

The demon biker received a massive ovation, yet some jeered due to his previous crimes as Zhuqiaomon's lackey. Nonetheless, he was even favored over the more despised Pharaohmon.

"Lord Anubimon!"

The Underworld lord received a welcoming ovation, including cheers from his comrades.

"Last, and definately least, Pharaohmon!"

Unlike the three combatants announced before him, the entire arena erupted into a massive howl of jeers. Good and objects were being thrown towards the demon's direction. The only ones even bothering to cheer were his own henchmen. Most notable was Skull Satanmon from the upper levels of the arena floor.

"Go, Lord Pharaohmon! Bring us victory!" Skull Satanmon exclaimed while chewing down a cheeseburger.

"Will you put that thing away? We're here to show our support for Lord Pharaohmon!" Marine Devimon snapped.

"I am showing my support, but I have to finish this cheeseburger..."

"You idiot..."

"Now, now, Marine Devimon, let's not get too crabby," the voice of Kuzuhamon whispered behind him.

"Oh, Kuzuhamon? Congrats on your win."

"Thank you. I dearly appreciate it," Kuzuhamon smiled dreamily. "With my victory, I hope to gain Inumon's love."

"You told you reserved a hotel room for you and him," Marine Devimon said.

"Yes and I've arranged that we take a bath in the hot springs together! Oh, this is going to be my most exciting night in my life. I can hardly wait! Ha-ha!" Kuzuhamon laughed.

"Ok, now you're starting to scare me..." the aquatic demon muttered.

"Hey, so how is your attempt to gain that girl's love. You know... the one that can become Calmaramon?" Kuzuhamon snickered.

"Um... That's none of your business! Please, let's just focus on what's more important! Lord Pharaohmon will show us how great he truly is."

"Oh, this one should get messy."

* * *

**Elsewhere within the arena. Locker Room #23**

Once laying Sailor Neptune on a padded bench, Sailor Uranus motions over towards the monitor screen. She caught a glimpse of the towering demon, Pharaohmon, and couldn't help but wonder how powerful he truly is. She has never actually seen or felt Pharaohmon's power before since she and Neptune weren't present to witness the demon's emergence.

"Now, we get to finally see what you're made of, Pharaohmon. The other girls say you were pretty scary, but I need to be convinced for myself..."

"Haruka..." Neptune muttered.

"Rest up, Michiru. You're going to need it."

"So, that monster is finally going to compete in his match..."

"That's right. We have to keep a close eye on this one."

"Agreed."

"_Girls, I just hope you've found that sword by now. Things are going to get messy fast if what you said about this monster's power is true. I shudder to think what he might do to these three other guys. Although, I have a gut feeling this Anubimon knows Pharaohmon better than anyone. After all, they are both Egyptian based monsters... So it kind of makes sense. We'll see how everything goes from here."_

* * *

**Locker Room # 34**

Even Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan were keeping an eye on their monitor. The sheer presence of Pharaohmon was enough to make Kuwabara quiver in fear.

"What's getting to you?" Botan asked.

"This Pharaohmon... I can feel his spirit energy even from all the way over here. It's scary even..."

"You can actually feel him from all the way out there in the arena?" Yusuke asked. "I can't feel a damn thing."

"Trust me, Urameshi. You'll sense him eventually. Then, you'll know what we're truly up against."

"I'll take your word for it," Yusuke nodded. "Can't believe this monster actually used that Yui girl and nearly caused her brother's death..."

"Um, who is this Yui?" Botan pointed out. "You've been seeing another girl behind Keiko's back?"

"Wha- What? No way! That little girl I met a while ago was practically an eight or a nine year old! I could be old enough to be her big brother. Besides, she's the girl who we saw on the screen during that Nemesis duel."

"With that boy, Himura...? Oh dear. I had no idea," Botan gasped. "Poor thing... If only we had known sooner, we would have helped her brother..."

"She told me that her brother is in the infirmary."

"Hope he gets better. This Pharaohmon's getting out of control if you ask me," Kuwabara growled. "He's no different from the demons we've been facing up until now."

"Speaking of demons, those Toguro brothers were pretty tough when we rescued Yukina," Yusuke said. "Are you telling me that Pharaohmon is even stronger than those two?"

"Not sure, Urameshi, but we have to keep an eye out on this guy's power. I'm telling you. There's something frightening about him."

"Like I said, Kuwabara, I'll take your word for it."

"_Now if only Koenma were here... I really hate it when he leaves it all up to me to help with Yusuke..." _the blue-haired Botan thought.

* * *

**Hallways of the second floor.**

Socramon hid behind a door as a serpent-like creature came slivering by. It was Basilikmon! Socramon had finally caught glimpse of the snake he had sought for so long.

"Ha! I've finally found you, Basilikmon! Now, you're mine!"

Just before Socramon had a chance to pounce out through the door, that same door came slamming against Socramon and knocked him aside. The perpetrator revealed was Piedmon. He looks down at the fallen Socramon, who was seeing stars. The clown jester simply shrugged his shoulders and closed the door.

"_What was that all about?" _Piedmon wondered. _"Anyway, onto pressing matters_. Basilikmon! Lord Pharaohmon would require all of us to bare witness his glorious presence!"

"Argh... Darn... so close... It's not over, Basilikmon," Socramon sat up while shaking his head. "Just you wait... It isn't over by a long shot!"

* * *

**Ground level. Infirmary/Medical facility**

Sitting down inside the waiting room, there was a large TV monitor to present the match set to take place any moment now. Yui, Dark Gabumon, Jeri and Felinismon were sitting together to watch the television. The little girl felt uneasy once gazing upon Pharaohmon's appearance on the television. This same girl was used and brainwashed by Pharaohmon. Due to his influence, he was able to turn Yui into Nemesis and take away her human will.

"Yui... I promise that monster won't ever get to you ever again. You have us, your friends, to protect you," Jeri calmly soothed Yui.

"But... What if they can't beat him in this match...? He's too powerful..."

"Yes, but I'm sure Lord Anubimon will figure out something to seal away that monster for good..."

"That's right. Listen, Yui. You and I have one thing common," Felinismon sighed. "We both were aligned with that monster. He never cared what our fates would be. Yes, he's angry that Nemesis was gone, but he never really scared for your well-being. Shoot, he never cared about mine. We were only used for his own bidding."

"She's right, Yui. I was ordered by Pharaohmon to murder your brother and the mutt," Dark Gabumon said. "Then, I met you... You nurtured me back to health after I was injured. You showed me that humans are capable of becoming friends with digimon... I'm very glad to have met you, Yui."

"You see, Yui? In a way, you three have experienced how horrible this monster truly is," Jeri stated. "But, have faith in us, the Tamers. We've had our fair share of conflicts. Like me... I was used by the D-Reaper. I can almost relate..."

"I think I understand..."

"We're here to wait to see if your brother can recover, but he will need you by his side."

"I see now, Jeri. Thanks for the pep talk. I really needed it."

"That's good. Now, we can hope that Lord Anubimon will pull a miracle and end this demon's wrath," Jeri stated.

Giving an agreeable nod to Jeri, Yui sat closer to the older girl and rested her head against her shoulder. Jeri rubbed Yui's head and laid her careful eyes on the monitor.

"_I can only hope, Yui. It's all up to Anubimon now. If he can't stop Pharaohmon, then who else can?"_

* * *

**Back out in the Phoenix Arena.**

The four combatants laid their eyes upon each other. Pharaohmon glared over towards Anubimon and smiled. Beelzebumon and Agunimon stood their ground before locking eyes onto the demon. Holding his left hand out, Pharaohmon had called for a microphone.

"May I please have a microphone?" the demonic lord asked. "You! Monkey! Hand me your microphone now!"

Etemon nearly jumped out of his suit once Pharaohmon pointed out towards him. The monkey digimon gulped out, but nodded in reply. He threw his microphone out towards Pharaohmon, who caught it with one gigantic hand.

"No way I want to upset this fella," Etemon nodded. "I think my life is much more valuable than this job! Besides, I still need to make a break out into the music industry in the next digi-cycle or so."

"Well, it seems Pharaohmon has a few choice words before the match officially begins. I wonder. What does he seem to have in mind?"

"So, you're going to tell them. Aren't you, you demon?" Anubimon hissed.

"Tell us about what?" Agunimon asked.

"Guess we'll know after we hear it from the big guy himself," Beelzebumon replied.

"Hey, what's going on? Why is everyone frozen stiff? I know the match hasn't begun, but this is really odd," Takato quirked an eyebrow.

"Trust me, Takato. What Pharaohmon might say will forever shock us for the rest of our lives," Renamon said.

"Huh? What do you mean, Renamon?" Rika asked.

"It's best we hear this demon out. As much as I despise him for what he's put us through, this has to be important," Inumon growled.

"Well, the time for wait is over. He's already ready to begin speaking," Yugi replied. _"Pharaoh, we had better pay close attention. This just might give us a clue on Pharaohmon and little more on Anubimon... Call it a hunch, but these two know each other very well."_

"That monster's ready to speak now," Duke informed the group. "Something tells me we're going to be given a shocking revelation of some sort..."

"Oh, you think?" Joey scoffed.

"Quiet! He's starting!" Omegamon snapped.

"At last, Anubimon. Our fight has finally come," Pharaohmon motioned towards the Underworld lord. "It's a real shame. You're the lord of the Underworld, yet having many dark digimon armies on your side. You never wished to ever take control of the entire Digital World."

"As I've told you before, Pharaohmon. I only wish for peace for the Digital World," Anubimon replied with venom in his voice. "That's why I keep dark digimon within the Dark Area. My mission is to keep the balance of light and dark in both dimensions, the Digital World and the Underworld alike."

From out of the group, Seadramon and Inumon had just come into a realization. They looked over toward one another in question.

"Pharaohmon seems to know Anubimon much too well, if you ask me, Seadramon."

"I agree. They seem to know each other very well. I wonder what their secret is."

"You two just figured that one out?" Witchmon spoke up. "I'm really intrigued with this situation."

Pharaohmon made eye contact towards where the Tamers, Duelists and Legendary warriors were watching. A sinister grin crosses his demonic face. It seems Anubimon had not told them anything yet.

"Tell me, Anubimon," Pharaohmon spoke before stating his revelation. "Have you told any of them that we were FRIENDS in the past?"

With that said the entire arena crowd was in hushed and total shocked silence. Even the Tamers, the warriors and the digimon were stunned tremendously. Some digimon whispered amongst themselves and asked one another if what Pharaohmon revealed was true. Could these two actually have been once friends? It seemed impossible to believe. Anubimon was a good and respectful lord, while Pharaohmon was evil and had a lust for power.

"He can't be a friend with that monster! Anubimon is kind and respected!" Kazu shouted.

"This is an outrage! I refuse to believe it!" Guardromon nodded.

"I agree. There's no way Anubimon would ever consider Pharaohmon a friend!" Henry commented angrily.

The blue-haired Tamer couldn't forgive Pharaohmon for tormenting his friends and allowing Basilikmon to turn Terriermon into stone.

"There has to be some mistake. He's lying. He has to be," Takato said.

"I doubt even our friend would ever once be friends with that devil!" Yugi exclaimed after hearing upon the stunning revelation.

"HECK NO! Not Anubimon! He's just trying to play with our heads!" Joey blurted out. "I'll show that liar a thing or two!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Joey! If you get in there, you'll only get killed by their crossfire!" Tristan shouted as he grabbed Joey.

"Head strong as always," Mai sighed. "But these two were once friends? Unbelievable. Now, I've heard everything."

Even Beelzebumon and Agunimon were caught off guard. They didn't know what to say or even think. This revelation came right out without anyone expecting it.

"Humph, that guy is such a big liar if you ask me," Beelzebumon grunted.

"Well, the only one who can confirm this is Anubimon," stated Agunimon.

Anubimon steps over to where Lillymon's announce booth sat and he calls for an extra microphone. The flower maiden didn't hesitate to question the Underworld lord and handed him an extra. He took it with a tight grasp and stepped back inside the ring.

"Many years ago in this Digital World, before the Sovereigns were born, there were two powerful God digimon! One of them is the Divine God of Good named Granasmon. The other was the Demon God, Valmarmon! These two met in war for the fate of this world!"

"Correct. Back then, you and I were friends. Good friends..." Pharaohmon confirmed before he smirked. "That was before I was confronted by Valmarmon..."

Anubimon hissed, "How would I forget...? He offered you to join his cause! I tried to talk you out of it, but you accepted a deal with the Devil!"

"And it was such a glorious deal!" Pharaohmon laughed.

The arena audience couldn't believe it. Even the Tamers, the warriors, the Duelists and their comrades were shocked. Pharaohmon's henchmen were flabbergasted.

"Valmarmon...? Oh goddramon..." Piedmon gasped. "He actually met THE Valmarmon...?"

"I know very little about Valmarmon, but I hear his power rivaled Granasmon's," Basilikmon stated.

"Incredible..."

However, the calm Renamon was quivering in shock and disbelief over the mention of 'Valmarmon'. Rika took notice of her partner and wondered what was frightening her.

"No... Impossible... He, Pharaohmon, worked for Valmarmon...?" Renamon stuttered.

"Who... Who is this Valmarmon?" Takato asked.

"Like Anubimon had just said, Valmarmon is the Demon Lord Digimon. He is very powerful!" Omegamon stated. "His strength could easily crush the D-Reaper and Lucemon!"

"He can WHAT!" Rika exclaimed.

"So, where is Valmarmon now?" Fairymon asked.

"**DEAD!"** Pharaohmon bellowed out through the microphone.

This answer quickly silenced everyone within the arena. The Devil God was pronounced dead and it seemed Pharaohmon didn't care the same monster he once aligned with had perished many eons ago.

"Using their swords against one another, both Granasmon and Valmarmon slew each other! Thus ending a battle that lasted seven days and seven nights!"

Blitzmon blinked rapidly, "Seven days? Seven nights?"

"Wow, that's incredible!" Jaarin agreed.

"I can barely go on for a whole day doing any physical activity. Considering that I travel across the world to promote my Dungeon Dice," Duke said.

"Valmarmon? Granasmon?" Tea wondered. "Two Gods battling on seven days and seven nights? Unbelievable!"

"How could Pharaohmon even think to align himself with a monster just to gain more power!" Tristan growled.

Even Athenamon approved of Granasmon's accomplishments. She leaned against the guardrail and chanted a small prayer for the Divine Good Digimon.

"Granasmon is another amongst the few males that I respect," Athenamon praised the Divine God digimon. "They say that this spirit lives on, but sadly, so does Valmarmon's..."

Seto Kaiba and his brother, Mokuba, had listened to the whole conversation. While Mokuba was astonished, Seto simply shrugged this off as another tall tale. He couldn't handle any of Yugi's stories, but he wasn't prepared to listen to another story about 'Gods'.

"Wow, there are actual Gods in the Digital World? Incredible!" Mokuba gasped.

"I'd chalk this up as another fairy tale. Only this time Yugi isn't preaching this crap," Seto scoffed. "There is simply no place for Gods in a technologically based world. Science and religion will never co-exist if you ask me."

"But, isn't there a first time for everything?"

"Maybe so, but not two completely different ideals. I run a company. I don't have time to research anything that isn't real."

"_I know deep down you believe, brother. You just don't want to admit it. If only there was anyway to convince you..."_

"The moment you joined Valmarmon's side, I joined Granasmon's side to put a stop to you!" Anubimon revealed. "Then, a moment before the battles was over... The Digital Priestess sealed you away! And now, you are still standing before me... and I have to tell you, I'm not liking what I see before me... you disgusting, ugly toad!"

Pharaohmon laughed heartily, "Thank you, Anubimon!"

"It's a shame. You and I were once rulers of the Underworld together, as allies and good friends."

"Wow, so Pharaohmon was actually a former Underworld ruler?" Wolfmon asked Omegamon.

"It is true."

"I knew there was once a second ruler of the Underworld, but I never thought it would be Pharaohmon," Inumon commented.

"A real friend would never turn their back on another!" Yugi shouted angrily. "Pharaohmon doesn't deserve Anubimon's friendship! He betrayed him for his own selfish desires!"

_"Two Gods? Even greater than the Egyptian Gods?"_ Yami spoke within Yugi's thoughts.

"But, then before you aligned with Valmarmon, you began to change," Anubimon pointed to Pharaohmon. "You were consumed for the lust of power and greed. You once deliberately made a proposal to use digimon from the Dark Area to conquer the four areas of the Digital World. I refused and banished you from my domain. Alas, it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Then, you aligned yourself with Valmarmon and changed your form. You gained more power than you used to wield and tuned into the demon all of us see now."

"Bah. My old form was pathetic. I'm pleased with this new body. Even the great Holy Beasts and Sovereigns quiver in fear when they feel my presence. You'll have to agree with me, Anubimon. Together, we would rule both the Digital World and the Underworld.

The Tamers, Duelists, the digimon and the legendary warriors were in deep silence. They didn't know what to say or even make a comment on the situation. Anubimon tossed the microphone to Lillymon and glared deeply towards his former friend.

"And convert myself into a monster like you? I prefer to burn in eternal Digital Limbo than join the likes of you!" Anubimon hissed. "How dare you ask me to accept your offer? My old friend died the moment he became consumed with power and joined Valmarmon's cause! All I am seeing now is a demon!"

"You know you do not have the powers to defeat me, old friend," Pharaohmon grinned.

"Yes, but unlike those cowardly Sovereigns, I'll fight you and could care less if I am defeated!" Anubimon retorted as he took a battle stance.

"That's what I like about you, Anubimon. You're always a confident and daring individual. Even though I'm still admiring your tenacity, you will DIE in this battle royale! The time for talk is over!"

"Yes, I'm through with listening to your mindless banter! Let's get this over with!"

Pharaohmon tosses the microphone back to Etemon. The monkey immediately caught it and waved his hand out to signal the start of the match.

"Are you four ready! BEGIN!" Etemon exclaimed.

With that said, Pharaohmon and Anubimon charged at one another quickly. This caused Agunimon and Beelzebumon to be pushed aside. The titans grabbed one another and held each others hands against each other. Anubimon summoned forth strength from his being and pushes back against the towering demon. The audiences were in complete awe while bearing witness to this historic event. The disciples of the two Digimon Gods were head to head without either side planning to submit.

"Wow, after listening to such shocking revelations! This battle royale now has much more at stake! Not only that, but this will be one historic clash between two former friends! Now, we've just learned that these two have served for the great Granasmon and Valmarmon!" Lillymon announced. "Clearly even Agunimon and Beelzebumon are still shocked over the stunning revelations, but I'd advise them to start attacking one another before they become crushed."

"This match now has more at stake than just victory," Renamon informed the group. "Now that we've learned Pharaohmon had aligned himself with Valmarmon, the demon must be defeated at all costs."

"But, he even said Valmarmon was dead. We don't have to worry about that Demon God," Kazu said.

"Yes, that's true, but Pharaohmon is the present enemy. Anubimon must do anything in his power to destroy that monster," Inumon stated.

"What are Agunimon and Beelzebumon waiting for? Why aren't they attacking yet?" Henry asked.

"C'mon, you two! Lend Anubimon a hand!" Joey shouted towards the ring.

"If they work together, they have a shot of eliminating Pharaohmon. It must be done," Takato nodded.

"I agree. Then, we can concentrate on just the tournament," Yugi stated.

"I don't know about that, children," Omegamon sighed. "It will take more than Anubimon and those two to take down Pharaohmon. It will require more on our part to succeed."

"They will succeed. I'm sure they will," Guilmon said.

"I hope you're right, my little red friend."

Back inside the ring, Pharaohmon took advantage of Anubimon and delivered a head butt against his face. The Underworld lord goes reeling back and doesn't realize the demon was charging forward. The demonic lord grabbed Anubimon and slammed him out of the ring. Agunimon had seen enough from this and leaps forward.

Data formed around the warrior of flame and helped him evolve straight into his beast form.

"EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION! VRITRAMON!"

The winged reptilian beast flew towards Pharaohmon and stabbed him in the back with his sheathed elbow blades. The pierced blades penetrated through the demon's tough hide but not enough to catch Pharaohmon's attention. Vritramon leaped back and motioned over to Beelzebumon.

"Well, that was some shot there," Beelzebumon said. "How about letting a professional hot shot like me catch his attention?"

"Be my guest, buddy."

"All right, Pharaohmon! We haven't been properly introduced! The name's Beelzebumon and I'm going to become a living legend! Want to know why?" Beelzebumon smiled while drawing out his blaster cannon. "Because I'm going to be the one that kills the legend of Pharaohmon. Call me the Digital Legend Killer! Eat this! CHAOS FLARE!"

Screaming out his attack, Beelzebumon launches a massive spiral blast directly towards Pharaohmon's back. The attack penetrated but it did little to effect the mighty demon sorcerer. Beelzebumon was shocked in disbelief.

"Whoa! What is this guy on!"

"Hey! You two! Don't attack him! He's mine!" Anubimon calls out as he sat up to grapple with his adversary. "You two focus on each other!"

"No way! Pharaohmon is our first priority! If we three work together, we'll knock him out of the tournament and we won't have to worry about him advancing. How can you refuse to back down from this chance, Anubimon sir... With all due respect," asked Vritramon.

"Because, this is an issue that hasn't been resolved for many years. You two weren't even around to comprehend what I've been through! I nearly died trying to stop this madman!"

"Stop being so damn prideful and let us help!" Beelzebumon growled. "I may not be popular with some people, but even I share disgust for this creep! Just accept our offer, Anubimon!"

"I'm sorry, my friends... But this is a matter I must attend to myself..."

Pharaohmon laughed as he pushed back on Anubimon and sent him flying back with a swipe of his right hand.

"Actually, I would prefer if you three attack me all at once," Pharaohmon smiled. "I have enough power to crush you with only about fifteen percent of my power!"

"You're jerking our chains! There's no way you can take all three of us!" Beelzebumon snorted.

"Actually, I can."

"Vritramon! Beelzebumon! It's best you leave this to me!" Anubimon exclaimed. "I don't need your help to stop Pharaohmon!"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to get it! Now, let's stop this senseless arguing!" Vritramon growled.

"Already, there's a three-way argument ensuing with the three combatants! Looks like they are deciding whether to attack Pharaohmon head on as a trio or individually. If I were them, I'd hurry and make a choice, because I doubt Pharaohmon will be waiting."

"What are those three doing?" Takato asked. "They should be attacking Pharaohmon together!"

"Anubimon is too prideful to accept any help from anyone. He wants to be sure to defeat Pharaohmon on his own," said Renamon.

"C'mon, Lord Anubimon! You can't do this! Let them help you!" exclaimed Inumon. "Forget your pride!"

"Either pride or stupidity if you ask me," Witchmon sighed.

"Don't speak of Lord Anubimon of such manner! Show some respect!" Seadramon hissed.

"Well, I do have a point, don't I? Anubimon is too prideful and that alone makes his decision stupid."

"Perhaps, but he is warrior, too," Omegamon stated. "You haven't seen what Lord Anubimon was capable of during the Great Wars."

"Wish I could have been there to see him," Inumon said.

"Lopmon. Is there anything we can do to help?" Suzie asked her partner.

"I'm afraid not... This is a battle Anubimon, Agunimon and Beelzebumon must handle on their own. If we intervene, they will be disqualified."

"Anubimon... Is this a wise choice on your part?" Yugi wondered.

Defiantly charging across the ring, Pharaohmon slams his fist through the surface of the ring.

"NECRO FIST!"

His fist alone created an invisible shockwave, which shattered some of the top surface. It was fortunate Anubimon moved away just in time. Pharaohmon throws out another invisible shockwave with a punch. The Underworld lord leaped towards the corner edge of the ring and leaps over the shockwave. The shockwave slammed against the guardrail wall, which was shattered into a pile of debris.

"Incredible! Pharaohmon's simply shattering the ring and the walls with simple fist thrusts! I can hardly believe it! Anubimon is forced to scatter about the ring. Had any of those hits made their mark on Anubimon, he would have been done for!"

Athenamon clenched her fists tightly as she watched Anubimon move across the ring. If there was anything she bargained for, it was for Pharaohmon to suffer defeat. Even more, she wanted Anubimon to avenge her Amazon sisters by slaying the demon.

"Please, Lord Anubimon... Kill this heartless demon for the sake of my Amazon sisters and the former queen. Pharaohmon cannot continue his destructive path."

Kurama and Hiei were astonished by the demon's power. Even Hiei couldn't believe there was such a powerful monster as Pharaohmon existing in another world not within the Makai World.

"I never thought I'd be seeing a monster of this caliber," Hiei clenched his teeth.

"His power is even greater than Brimstone by a large margin," said Kurama. _"Which means those three won't stand a chance. Even if Anubimon knows Pharaohmon, he cannot fathom how much stronger Pharaohmon truly has become."_

"All right, Veedramon, or whatever your name is... How about we get off our lazy butts and help Anubimon?" Beelzebumon suggested.

"It's Vritramon, and I was just going to say the same thing..." the beast warrior of flame growled.

Pharaohmon leaps up into mid-air swiftly and throws out an array of punches. This forced Anubimon to dodge every blow thrown out by the demon. He swiftly moves away from a fist thrust, glides under Pharaohmon's legs and lands back down inside the ring. The demonic villain came flying down and landing at the center to meet with Anubimon. Pharaohmon smiled and bent over to reveal the dragonhead sprouting from his back.

"Oh no! Just what does Pharaohmon intend to do with that dragon? I don't even want to find out!" Lillymon exclaimed. "I just hope he doesn't harm my beloved Beelzebumon!"

"Ack! Did you really have to say that out loud!" Beelzebumon shouted.

"I can't help it!"

"Heads up!" Vritramon cried out.

"NECRO DRAGON FLAME!"

The dragon on Pharaohmon's back released a powerful, purple flame that launches across the ring. Beelzebumon and Vritramon both managed to move away just in time. Anubimon repelled the flames by forming an energy shield to protect himself against the ensuing flames.

"That little defense won't save you for long, Anubimon! Give in to the flames! You'll eventually be burned alive!" Pharaohmon laughed.

The demon moved closer towards Anubimon, in order to allow the dragon's flames to have a stronger effect. Anubimon realized his defense shield was slowly coming apart. Once it shattered away, Anubimon moved away to allow the flames to pass through and torch the edge of the ring.

"A swift maneuver by Anubimon! He narrowly escapes being burnt to a crisp!" Lillymon announced.

"_I've got to somehow land a devastating blow on Pharaohmon's body. As far as I can tell, he isn't at full strength. He's only using about half percent of his strength. But in truth, I'm holding back, too. It's time for me to pull out all the stops. I'm going to make sure he goes all the way to full power if need be! Even though, I have not seen his full, frightening power. I also have to keep Agunimon and Beelzebumon away. They really need to concentrate on each other rather than worry about me. Well, here goes nothing... Hope this works."_

"With this exciting battle royale underway, we still have our eighth duel set to get underway. Floramon has live coverage from outside the Sphinxmon Hotel area!"

* * *

**Digital World Section 74-3S. Outside the Sphinxmon Hotel.**

There was a massive crowd gathered outside of the hotel, as they were witnesses to the main attraction of the day: a Duel Monsters competition between Lance and Kenta. Floramon was standing away from the duelists and announced from off the camera.

"Hello again! It is I, Floramon, your hostess with the most-ess! This will be the eighth and final first round match for today! We're down to two duelists and only one of them will advance to the quarter final round. Kenta duels against Lance! Let the duel commence!"

With that said, Kenta and Lance shuffled their decks and drew five cards.

"DUEL!"

_**Life points**_

_**Lance: 8000**_

_**Kenta: 8000**_

"Time to turn up the stakes, boy! Are you ready for a Shadow Game?" Lance snickered.

"What? No! You can't do this!"

"Watch me!"

Suddenly, the Tamer watched as a dark cloud slowly began to materialize around them. The digimon were taken back by this supernatural event and backed away from the sudden chill in the air.

"Oh no! Not again! This happened during Himura's and Yugi's duel!" Floramon cried out. "Now Kenta's become an apparent witness to what Pharaohmon's combatants refer to as the Shadow Realm! Himura and Bakura were both sent to the infirmary because of these dark games! We have to stop this duel! I can't afford to see any more duelists getting hurt! Stop the game!"

"Ha! Ha! I can't stop the games until one of us loses!" Lance laughed "So, what do you think, boy? How does it feel being a witness to a Shadow Game?"

"It's so cold..." Kenta shivered. "But... I'm still not going to back down."

"You've got spunk, kid. I like that, but even that will not save you from the creatures that lurk within the shadows," Lance snickered.

Lance drew a card to his hand and began the duel. He summons forth a card to revel a man with red wings, brown hair and an expressionless glare across his face.

**Harpie's Brother**

**1800/600/4 stars**

"I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode and set one card face down! That ends my turn, boy."

"Ok… Don't let this dark cloud scare you," Kenta muttered to himself despite being visibly shaken. "I'll start off by placing one card facedown in defense mode and placing three more facedown. That ends my turn, pal!"

"Wow, you really are serious aren't you? That's good because I would really hate to duel against a wimp!"

"You take that back! I'm dueling seriously here and will not fall for your dumb shadow tricks..."

"_Ha. I can smell the fear from this kid. Won't it be a pleasure to exploit his fears? Hehe."_

"So are you going to make your move?"

"Of course," Lance chuckled after adding a card to his hand. "I'll summon this monster in attack mode! My Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer!"

Floating in front of Lance was a bald man wearing a purple robe, holding red spirit-beads and wearing a partial demon mask over his left eye.

**Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer**

**1800/700/4 stars**

"Nice monster there, Lance, but I'm afraid you've just activated one of my trap cards! I reveal my _Torrential Tribute_! I can activate this card when a monster is normal, flip or special summoned. It then destroys all monsters on the field! So, that means your monsters are history!"

As soon as Kenta's trap was activated, the two monsters Lance ad summoned were immediately wiped out from the field.

"You've also triggered another trap card of mine. I reveal my continuous trap called the _Light of Intervention_! With this card in place, monsters cannot be placed facedown. Monsters in defense mode are placed face-up and are considered summoned!"

"Damn, I didn't think you had those kind of cards in your deck, boy. You even surprised me. Nonetheless, this is only the beginning. I end my turn."

"Good, because I'm only getting started," Kenta said while adding a card to his hand. "Now, I'll summon my Hysteric Fairy!"

Summoned forth at Kenta's side was a blue-haired fairy wearing glasses and holding a book. Kenta smiled once taking a glance at his monster.

**Hysteric Fairy**

**1800/500/4 stars**

"Wow, look at that. This monster kind of reminds me of myself," Kenta smiled with pride.

"Just get it over with, boy! I'm not hear to listen to you rant on about your love fairy! You two would make a great couple. Too bad, you're lusting over something fake."

"That tears it! Hysteric Fairy! Attack this guy directly!"

Nodding to Kenta's command, the fairy launched herself and prepared to inflict damage on Lance. However, the possessed teen revealed one of his facedown cards.

"Ha! You just activated my trap, idiot! Behold my _Negate Attack_! With this, your monsters attack is negated and your battle phase ends immediately. Aww, too bad."

"Darn it! Almost had you!"

"Guess you'll need to think of something better to put me down, kid. Be lucky I haven't turned this game to a Shadow Game."

"It's best we keep it that way! You can't hope to win without it! Since your Negate stopped my monster's attack and my battle phase ends, my turn is over."

"Good. Now I can get down to business," Lance said after adding a card. "Well, Kenta. Isn't this a coincidence?"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems your favorite monster happens to be in my deck. I guess you could say we're brothers."

"Cough it up! What card are you... Wait! You can't!"

"That's right! The monster I summon is the Hysteric Fairy!"

Once playing down his card, Lance's own Hysteric Fairy appears on his side.

"Heh. Now watch this... Hysteric Fairy! Attack the kid's Hysteric Fairy!"

"Wait! Our monsters attack powers are equal!"

"And...? I can add more attack power for my Fairy by using this! I play the Instant Magic Card known as _Graceful Dice_!"

A large dice appears before Lance. He snaps his fingers and lets the die drop to the ground.

"With this die, the result is multiplied by 100 and added to the attack and defense of my monster until the end of my turn! Now, let's see what number the die lands on."

As soon as he finished speaking, the die landed on a '6'. A smirk crossed Lance's face once he realized that his monster had gained a major boost to her power.

"That's a 6. Multiply that by 100 and I get 600. My Fairy's attack power is increased from 1800 to 2400! That's strong enough to take out your weak Fairy!"

**Hysteric Fairy**

**ATK: 2400 (1800 + 600)**

"Ha! Now my Fairy! Attack Kenta's weak monster!"

As Lances stronger Hysteric Fairy was closer to destroying Kenta's Fairy, the glass-wearing boy activated one of his facedown cards.

"I activate my _Mirror Force_!"

"What? You have the Mirror Force! You are indeed full of surprises!"

"Since your Fairy attacked my Mirror Force, she is automatically destroyed!"

Once Lance's monster was automatically wiped out from his field, he clenched his fists out of frustration but let out a sigh of calm relief. He placed two cards face down.

"I'm going to keep my cool. I haven't lost any life points yet. Right now, I'll place these two cards face down and end my turn."

Kenta added a card into his hand and said, "Wow, lucky me. I have yet another monster to summon. Behold! My Shining Fairy!"

"Ugh, what is it with you and fairies?"

"Say what you will, but these fairies aren't your usual Tinkerbells!"

Summoned forth to the field was a golden-winged male fairy with blonde hair.

"Ha, you just activated one of my trap cards, boy!" Lance laughed as he revealed one of his facedown cards. "It's the continuous trap card called _Ultimate Offering_!"

"Oh boy..."

"With this card, at the cost of 500 of my own life points, I'm allowed an extra Normal Summon or Set, even during your turn."

**Lance **

**Life points: 7500 (8000-500)**

Once Lance lost those 500 life points, he felt a painful sensation entering his body. He winced as some of his life energy was being drained. Since this was a shadow game, normally a person would lose a portion of their soul/body or would be drained of their life energy. This case, Lance was losing the energy that sustains his life. Kenta watched as he became worried for Lance.

"Are you ok, man? You look like you nearly fainted there," Kenta stepped up to approach the teen.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm just fine…" Lance snickered. "In fact, I should let you know that when one of us loses life points, a portion of our life energy is fed to the shadows."

"You're kidding…!"

"So, losing energy is no concern to me! I enjoy the pain!"

"You're a freak if you enjoy pain!"

"That's only your interpretation. Now, I'll summon forth my _Mad Sword Beast _in attack mode!"

Lance brings forth a card and reveals a triceratops equipped with a blade as a front horn. The beast snorted and roared out of fury.

**Mad Sword Beast**

**1400/1200/4 stars**

"Nice try, but my Fairy is stronger than your beast. Besides, it's still my turn and I can attack your dinosaur! Hysteric Fairy attack his Mad Sword Beast directly!"

"Alas, you stupid child. I activate my facedown instant magic card! _Graceful Dice_!"

"Another one? Geez, have many of those do you have?"

"More than enough to damage your measly life points! Of course, you know the effects of this magic card. I roll a die, get my result and multiply it to 100. I then add those points to the attack power of my monster, but why the hell am I going to repeat myself? You'll see soon enough."

As the die landed, it came down to a 'five'. Thus, 500 points were added to Mad Sword Beast's attack power.

**Mad Sword Beast**

**ATK power: 1900 (1400 + 500)**

"Now my Mad Sword Beast, counter-attack!"

The beast charges forward, impales the Fairy through her torso and hurls her up into the air. The Hysteric Fairy screamed out before exploding into data. Kenta sighed in disappointment as he lost his favorite fairy card. He lost 100 points, but was still in the lead over Lance.

**Kenta**

**Life points: 7900 (8000-100)**

Suddenly, Kenta gasped out once he felt a portion of his life energy being sucked away. He watched as a blue orb was immediately fed into the shadowy cloud surrounding them.

"_Was that the life energy he was talking about? Oh boy! Now I've seen everything! I can't afford to lose anymore points!"_

"So much for your fairy, kid. Anything else you'd like to sacrifice to my beast?" Lance smirked. _"Oh yes. This boy isn't the great duelist as I would expect from his friends. He's the weakest as far as I can tell. Easy pickings for me. The shadows are already sensing his fear."_

"No, I end my turn."

"Humph, suit yourself," Lance shrugged after adding a card to his hand. "I'll switch my Mad Sword Beast to a face-up defense position and summon another Mad Sword Beast in a face-up defense position. There, I end my turn."

"All right, here goes, Lance! I hope you're paying attention because I'm taking out your beasts! I summon forth my _Magician of Faith_ in a face-up defense position..."

Kenta sets a card forward and reveals a purple-haired woman in blue robes and wielding a staff with a crescent moon on top of it.

**Magician of Faith**

**300/400/1 star**

"Now, Shining Fairy, attack one of his Mad Sword Beasts! Let him have it!"

"Great, another fairy attack..."

The Shining Fairy creates an energy orb and launches it out across through the Mad Sword Beast on the left side. The attack destroyed that beast, but it dealt no damage to Lance's life points.

"Like that did jack crap to my life points," Lance yawned. _"Can't believe I'm dueling against this guy. I should have gotten a much more challenging opponent. But I shall carry out Pharaohmon's wishes and banish this fool's soul to the shadows._"

"That's it. I end my turn, Lance. Make your move."

"Heh. Oh yeah. Now, its time I regain control of this duel and mortify you in the process," Lance chuckled after adding a card to his hand. "I summon my Jirai Gumo in attack mode!"

Lance placed out a card face-up. The monster revealed was a giant orange and black tarantula.

**Jirai Gumo**

**2200/100/4 stars**

"I'll switch my Mad Sword Beast face-up in attack position. Then, I'll use him to attack your Magician of Faith! Go my beast!"

The beast charged forward and pierced his horn right through the Magician ferociously before she was deleted in the process.

"Oh, if you thought you wouldn't lose any life points. You're sadly mistaken."

"What do you mean, pal! My monster was clearly in defense mode! There's no way my life points could have taken any damage!"

"That's just it. You did take damage to your precious life points. You see. When Mad Sword Beast destroys a monster in defense mode, it inflicts the difference between his Attack Power and its Defense Power as battle damage to your life points. So, in other words, you just lost 1000 of your little points."

"Little! That's a whole chunk of life points if you ask me! Dang, I sure didn't see this one coming! I'm such a fool," Kenta grunted and felt even more energy being drained. _"Not again! This is just too painful to bear! Why did this have to happen to me!"_

**Kenta**

**Life points: 6900 (7900-1000)**

"Ha! Not looking so hot are you, boy? The more life points you lose and more of your life energy is drained! I told you I'd regain control of this duel. You're dueling with an individual with prior knowledge of the game. I've played this game far longer than you have."

"Yeah, but I was trained by my friends. Not to mention Yugi Muto."

"Is that a fact? Well, I hope to duel with the King of Games. I wish to crush him at his very own game!"

"Hardly, he's going to mop the floor with you!"

"We'll see. Now, since it's still my turn, I'll send my Jirai Gumo to attack your Shining Fairy. But before I do, I must flip a coin and call it when this spider attacks your Fairy. If I call it right, my spider wipes out your little Tinkerbell. If I call wrong, I reduce my own life points by half before attacking."

Just then, a holographic coin fell out of the sky. Lance grabbed it just before it hit the ground.

"This coin is flat on one side and has a Wedjat Eye on the other. The side with the eye shall be 'heads', which is what I'm calling!"

That said, Lance tossed the coin, caught it in mid-air, and slapped it on the back of his hand. As he moved his palm away, a Wedjat Eye was clearly visible on the coin.

"I win. Say goodbye to your pretty little fairy," Lance taunted the boy.

The spider spat out a spray of venomous acid and it bathed the fairy in the process. The Shining Fairy cried out once caught by the acidic ooze and disintegrated in the process. Kenta watched as more of his life points depleted before his very own eyes. That also meant more energy drained in the process. The boy winced and fell to his knees. He felt like he had just run five laps.

**Kenta **

**Life points: 6100 (6900-800)**

"Aww, did I just hurt your feelings, boy? Nah, better yet, I just inflicted even more pain on your life points! Feeling exhausted yet, Kenta? Have the shadows sensed your fear?"

"Be quiet! I'm sick of your mouth!" Kenta panted while sitting up to catch his breath. "Anyway, my fairy has an effect to it, in case you didn't know."

"Huh? An effect?"

"That's right. Allow me to explain. When Shining Fairy is sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, I can select one Light-attribute monster with a 1500 attack power or less from my deck and special summon it to the field in a face-up attack position. Then, I shuffle my deck afterwards."

"I don't know what good that will do, but fine... Get it over with!"

Kenta brings forth a sad, white-faced nun on the field and shuffles his entire deck.

**The Forgiving Maiden**

**850/2000/4 star**

"Well, for once it's not a fairy," Lance remarked.

"You know that fairy-bashing is getting old, Lance. Think of some witty remark other than taking a shot at my monsters."

"Whatever. I end my turn by the way even though you hogged my time."

"Great, because I have the card I need!" Kenta said once adding a card to his hand. "First, I'll sacrifice my Forgiving Maiden to bring forth _Marie the Fallen One_!"

In place of the nun wasa silver-skinned fallen angel.

**Marie the Fallen One**

**1700/1200/5 stars**

"All right, Fallen One! Attack his Mad Sword Beast!"

Flying across the other side, Marie the Fallen One tosses out an orb of dark light that slammed against the mighty beast. The dinosaur was caught and immediately deleted from sight. Lance growled once gazing down on his duel disk to see his life points dropping. He stopped as his heart stopped beating for a second and sensed a small portion of his energy being drained. Unlike Kenta, he did not mind the pain one bit. This made Kenta even wonder if the teen was even remotely human.

"I take it your enjoying it?" Kenta asked.

"Of course…! Ha! This pain is nothing to me!" Lance laughed as froth formed around his mouth.

"You psychopath… How can anyone enjoy pain?"

**Lance**

**Life points: 7200 (7500-300)**

"With that done, I end my turn."

"Impressive. Most impressive," Lance added a card to his current hand and wiped away the saliva from his jaw. "But, not enough to save your Fallen One! Jirai Gumo! Attack his monster directly!"

"But you have to call it with your coin first, pal."

"You didn't have to go remind me! I already knew!" Lance seethed. "I call heads!"

He tosses the coin into the air and caught it. Slamming it against his right hand, Lance was enraged when the smooth side of the coin became visible.

"_Tails?"_

"Hey, you brought it upon yourself, Lance," Kenta pointed out. "Don't say I-"

Just before Kenta had a chance to finish his sentence, Lance laughed heartily once half of his life energy was taken away from a thread shot out by Jirai Gumo. The spider slowly started to suck away his life energy. He fell to his knees and panted heavily. Kenta tried to step over to help the teen, but Lance slowly stood upright with a crazed glare in his eyes. He laughed maniacally despite the loss of his points. It's as if he did not even care if he was losing the duel._  
_

**Lance **

**Life points: 3600 (7200/2)**

"Ah, that felt good! I'd like another one if you don't mind!"

"Ok! You have officially flipped out!"

"So what you will, boy. Ah, byt don't forget, Jirai Gumo still gets to attack!"

Jira Gumo spat out a thread across and snared the Fallen one. The spider snatched up Marie the Fallen One and crushed it under a tight grip. The Fallen One cried out and dispersed into data fragments. Because of this loss, Kenta suffered more damage to his life points. The boy cried out as energy left his body and became another morsel to the shadows.

**Kenta**

**Life points: 5600 (6100-500)**

"Yes, now that brings joy to my eyes! Seeing another weak human suffer and beg for mercy!" smiled Lance.

"No… I'm not through yet… I'm still in the lead here and I'm not the one who just lost half of his own life points over a failed coin flip call."

"You might be in the lead now, but anything can happen from before the end. Kenta, I guarantee that you will NOT be walking out of here the victor! The next round is only reserved for winners, such as myself. You'll never be a winner."

"Well, there's always room for an upset. You and Pharaohmon are both going down in the final round! I will win in the name of my fellow Tamers!"

"Yes, keep believing such false hopes, boy. I end my turn and I sure hope you can keep me entertained."

"Oh, but I will. As a matter of fact, the monster you just killed has an effect to it!" Kenta smirked.

"Say, what!"

"You heard right. As long as my Marie the Fallen One exists in my graveyard, I gain 200 life points at each of my standby phases! Didn't see that one coming, did ya?"

"Damn you!" Lance cursed.

**Kenta **

**Life points: 5800 (5600 + 200)**

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser, Lance. The fun's just begun! Next, I'll activate the_ Swords of Revealing Light_! Counting from your turn, none of your monsters can attack for three turns!"

Lance watched as a column of golden swords surrounded his side of the field. Everything, including himself, was inside and concealed from taking any course of action- for three whole turns.

"I'll then summon another Forgiving Maiden in a face-up defense position! I end my turn."

"A nice attempt with your Swords of Revealing Light, but did you think I was going to wait for three turns to implement an attack on you? You're mistaken. Activate one of my facedown cards! _Harpie's Feather Duster_!"

A large feather appeared before Lance and waved across the field. The force of the wind destroyed the swords in place. Kenta gasped out in shock at the apparent loss of his swords.

"Now, I'll summon _Vorse Raider_ in attack mode!"

Appearing before the teen was a green-skinned warrior wearing pants, an open vest and three horns protruding through his head.

**Vorse Raider**

**1900/1200/4 star**

"I'll then send my Jirai Gumo to attack your Forgiving Maiden."

"Again rely on a risky monster? You didn't make the right call on your coin flip last time."

"That was only once... This one will work with charm. I call tails."

As soon Lance said that, he flipped his quarter up and watched it land right on the ground. Much to his chagrin, the coin flipped on heads. Not exactly what he needed, but he did not mind another dose of his energy being drained thanks to another thread shot out by Jirai. With the spider thread attached to his chest, Lance shrugged off the painful draining and snickered.

"I take it you're enjoying this, Lance."

"Very much so! Give me some more!"

"Even though you suck at calling your coin toss!"

**Lance**

**Life points: 1800 (3600/2)**

"That's what you get for aligning yourself with a creep like Pharaohmon... Heck, did you even think of the fact that he'll throw you aside once his conquest is accomplished?"

"I could care less... That's the future. We're in the present. My fate does not matter to me."

As Lance continued ranting on, the Jirai Gumo still implemented its attack by launching out a thread webbing from it's abdomen. It cocooned the Maiden from within and wiped out the monster. It was in defense mode and there was no damage inflicted on Kenta's life points.

"Since it's still my turn, I'll send my Vorse Raider to attack your life points directly! Go and inflict damage on his life points, my Vorse Raider!"

The warrior charges across towards Kenta's side and landed a swipe with his long, bladed staff. The boy reeled back and felt the blow connecting. Kenta fell back and gasped out in shock. The punch had delivered a real painful blow without warning. Slowly getting to his feet, the Tamer struggled to stand.

"Ow... Now that felt real..."

"Remember, all the monsters are real within this dark dimension. Thanks in part of Pharaohmon possessing my body, I have inherited the ability to create a Shadow Game at any time I so choose. You have witnessed it first hand."

**Kenta**

**Life points: 3900 (5800-1900)**

Once having a large percentage of his life points deducted, the boy gasped out and felt his chest pounding. Sweat dripped across his face and his breathing became shallow for a moment. Kenta fell down to his knees, panted heavily under his breath and felt a cold chill run down his back.

"_I still can't believe I felt that... If I take any more blows, I'll end up like Himura... No, I've got to focus and take in this game... I've got Lance reeling... He knows he'll be beaten... I can't let the others down!"_

"They can't save you, boy," Lance read Kenta's thoughts. "You're all alone and scared. Face it! You're finished!"

"You're... the one who's finished! Now, it's my move!" Kenta added a card to his hand. "Since my Marie the Fallen One is still in my graveyard, I get a 200 point boost to my life points."

**Kenta**

**Life points: 4100 (3900 + 200)**

"Next, I'll set a card in defense. Since you destroyed my _Light of Intervention_ card, I can play it facedown. That ends my turn."

"Humph, I see you're reeling. You don't have any more monsters to offer to my Vorse Raider. Better yet, another fairy?"

"I thought I told you to knock it off with the fairy comments..."

"I wouldn't be making comments if you hadn't relied on them so much," Lance drew a card to his hand. "Well, it looks like I'm stopping your 200 point add-ons!"

"What do you mean?"

"By using this card, I'll be bringing a monster back to life from your graveyard..."

"No... You wouldn't..."

"Oh, yes I can! Using my _Monster Reborn_ card, I bring back your Marie the Fallen One! I set it for a face-up attack position!"

Lance brought forth Kenta's own monster before him and grinned malevolently.

"Now, I'll use your own monster to attack your facedown card you've just set forth! Go and attack my Fallen One!"

The Fallen One flies across the field and launches out a blast directly at Kenta's facedown card. The monster revealed was a priest wearing a vest with a yellow robe and a blue hat. This was the Banisher of Light.

**Banisher of Light**

**100/2000/3 stars**

Lance watched as the priest caught Marie's blast and snuffed it out with one hand. He seethed as he saw 300 points subtracted from his life point total.

**Lance**

**Life points: 1500 (1800-300)**

"DAMN IT! What just happened? Why did I lose life points? You had better explain yourself, boy!"

"Don't you know your Duel Monsters rules? When you attack a defense position monster that has a stronger defense than your attack, the difference is subtracted from your life points. It's like punching a brick wall. If you're not strong enough to topple it, all you end up doing is hurting yourself."

"ARGH! You're getting on my last nerve!"

"Careful now. If you let yourself get blind with anger, you're dueling skills will only suffer."

"SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO! I'll send my Jirai Gumo to destroy your Banisher of Light!"

"When my monster is clearly in defense mode? You're taking a huge risk with another coin toss," said Kenta. "You sure you want to risk losing life points if you make the wrong call."

"It'll be worth taking your monsters apart one by one!" Lance snapped. "NOW BE SILENT! I call heads!"

As Lance flipped the coin, it landed straight into his hand and it turned out to be tails instead. Lance tensed up with rage building up within him and tightened his grip on the coin.

"Humph…"

"I take it that it was tails, right? Oh boy, there goes another..."

"There's no need to remind me, boy."

**Lance **

**Life points: 750 (1500/2)**

Suddenly, Lance's body started to thrash about and he fell to his knees. The spider had just shot yet another thread through its abdomen, attached to the boy's forehead and drained more of his energy. Lance gasped out when energy was drained. Kenta became concerned for the teen and slowly walked towards him.

"You really need help! Please, let me give you hand. I know there's still good in you, Lance. Are you going to be all right?"

"Ha! I've never felt better!" Lance laughed maniacally. "Please, this pain is nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you! I may lose life points due to my bad calls, but you also take damage from my monster's attacks! It's kind of like a double-edged sword if you think about it!"

Lance slowly rose back onto his feet and licked his lips.

"Allow me to remind that in a Shadow Game, I too can take damage, but unlike you... I embrace the pain!"

"You're a whack job! How can you embrace pain? That's psychotic!"

"Then, I am indeed a psychotic individual! By embracing pain, I truly am immortal!"

"You wish..."

Just then, the dark cloud barrier surrounding them was starting to become darker. Kenta did not like the looks of the clouds suddenly changing coloration. The clouds darkened just as Lance's anger was building up. The darkness within Lance was growing stronger by every second.

"Geez, just what is eating you, pal?"

"You. That's what!" Lance laughed.

"It's just... a game..."

"It's more than just a game to me! It's about me fulfilling Lord Pharaohmon's wish to crush you pathetic children! Starting with you, you little insect!"

"Pharaohmon's using you! I know there's still good in you, Lance! Turn away from his dark path! You've got to overcome the darkness in your heart!"

"You're preaching nonsense, boy! My allegiance only resides with Lord Pharaohmon!"

"What about your family? Aren't they back home, worried sick over you?"

"No, because they're both in comatose states in a hospital! They've been that way for sometime now. With them out of the way, I can do as I please..."

"Pharaohmon must have gotten to your parents! That's it! Am I right?"

"Humph. Maybe he did, maybe not... It doesn't matter to me now. My parents are a memory of the past. I can only look forward to the present and the future."

"As far as I'm concerned, you're future is cloudy just like this Shadow Realm you created! You have no idea Pharaohmon will eventually find you expendable!"

"So be it. If my life no longer has any meaning, then I accept it."

"You're crazy..."

"Enough of this!"

Jirai Gumo shot out another poisonous thread webbing through its abdomen. It engulfed the Banisher of Light. The monster was dissolved within the cocooned webbing and disintegrated in the process. Fortunately, Kenta did not lose any of his life points since his monster was in defense mode.

"Next, I'll have my Vorse Raider attack your life points directly!"

"Not again!"

With that said the Vorse Raider charges across and swiped his staff at Kenta. This time Kenta was able to move away in time, but the force of the blow sent a strong shockwave that pushed Kenta on the ground. The boy winced once he fell on his posterior.

"Ow, now that's going to leave a mark," Kenta winced while rubbing his backside.

**Kenta**

**Life points: 2200 (4100-1900)**

"Ha! Just be glad you moved away or you would have taken more damage than a simple fall on your ass," Lance laughed. "That ends my turn, Kenta. Are you getting scared? You should be! This is the Shadow Realm! Everything not real becomes a reality! That includes monsters! Your worst nightmares come true!"

"I'm not scared... I don't fear you..."

However, Kenta winced again as more of his energy was drained due to losing life points. He used ever ounce of strength to sit up and regain his posture.

"This… pain won't keep me down… I'll endure this and win the game!"

"That's just too bad. I'll give you credit. You survived this Shadow Game thus far and still didn't take enough damage as I hoped. However, you will eventually become a lost soul and be banished to the shadows. Your friend Himura wasn't so lucky."

"He'll pull through! Just you wait and see!"

"Oh, will he? For your sake, I hope so. Now, I do believe it's your turn, boy!"

"Yeah, it's my turn," Kenta stated as he added another card to his hand. _"What? These cards just aren't going to do! I don't have any strong monsters or traps to help me out here!"_

"Well, I'm waiting... Are you already having doubts? The darkness can certainly sense your doubt."

"All I can do is play this card facedown in defense mode. I end my turn."

"That's it? No dramatic comeback? No strong monster to aid you or even a trap card to reveal? I'm rather disappointed. However, if that's the way you want it, I'll be happy to oblige by continuing the assault! Go, my Vorse Raider! Attack his facedown card!"

With that said the warrior charges across to penetrate through Kenta's facedown card.

"_Uh no and this one is my absolute favorite card! I'm sorry, Marine Angemon..."_

As the Vorse Raider smashed through the facedown card, Kenta's favorite monster was revealed. It was the Petite Angel, a tiny pink angel that bore a striking resemblance to Marine Angemon.

**Petite Angel**

**Life points: 600/900/3 stars**

The tiny creature squeaked out before fading away into light. Since the monster was in defense mode, Kenta's life points were spared in the process.

"Ha! So much for your little pink fairy angel!" lance chuckled. "Your obsession with little wimps makes me wonder if you're even serious duelist."

"Don't underestimate me!"

"The thing is... I haven't... I already know you aren't even worth my time. I'm going to finish you off for good and banish you to eternal darkness! How does that grab you, Kenta? Any last words before you're banished from this realm of the living?"

"... I won't be defeated... I won't..."

"You're in denial. How sad. Fine! If this is the way you want it, then so be it! I'm going to send my Jirai Gumo to wipe out the rest of your life points!"

"_Marine Angemon. Every one. I'm sorry. I let you down. I even let you down, Marine Angemon. Our favorite card was wiped out... Looks like I'm going to become a permanent resident in this limbo..."_

Suddenly, just as Lance was preparing to attack, the Petite Angel card in Kenta's graveyard started to emit a bright light. Kenta took notice of the card and gasped in shock.

"What's this light...? What's going on here?"

"Huh? What is this meaning of this?" Lance questioned.

The digimon outside of the shadow cloud watched as the bright light expanded out. Floramon watched in complete awe towards the light.

"Now I've seen everything! There's a light coming out of this dark cloud and I have no earthly idea what this could mean!" Floramon announced. "Lillymon are you seeing this?"

* * *

**Phoenix Arena.**

The crowds were gazing across the large screen monitor. Even the Tamers caught glimpse of the screen. Just then, Marine Angemon started to glow the same aura as Kenta's card and floated right out of Kazu's hands.

"Hey, what's up with the little guy?" Kazu exclaimed. "He's glowing and floating!"

"Well, he can fly," Guardromon stated.

"But, he just floated right out of my hands!"

"What could this mean?" Inumon asked.

"I'll bet Kenta's in trouble! We clearly saw the dark cloud forming during that duel! It's another Shadow Game!" Takato said. "Marine Angemon must have felt Kenta calling out for help!"

"Better yet. I know what's going on," Yugi replied. "Kenta told me that the card Petite Angel is something he considers as a friendship bond between himself and Marine Angemon. Since Kenta is in danger, I suspect he played the card and now Marine Angemon has just reacted."

"That makes sense, but look! Marine Angemon's fading!" Henry pointed out.

"Now, I've seen everything!" Mai exclaimed.

"This is insane!" Witchmon cried out.

"No, Marine Angemon is being transported to where Kenta's duel is currently held," Omegamon explained.

As soon as the royal knight said that, the tiny mega disappeared from sight. The group was caught off guard by his disappearance.

"Now, I didn't see that coming," Rika said.

"Hopefully Marine Angemon will do something to save Kenta," Tea replied.

"_Marine Angemon. You have a strong bond with Kenta and now you're going to do everything you can to prevent Lane from inflicting harm on that good boy," _Yugi thought. _"Pharaoh. It's almost like you always protecting me."_

"_That's correct. In this case, Marine Angemon will be protecting Kenta."_

"_This Lance kid still has good in him and Kenta was the first to point that out. I just wish there was a way to save Lance, too..."_

"_Eventually, we will set him free from that monster's control. You can count on it, Yugi."_

"Look! Something's happening in the duel!" Tristan pointed out towards the screens.

"And we can't forget about Anubimon either! This whole mess is getting way out of hand!" shouted Blitzmon.

* * *

**Digital World Section 74-3S. Outside the Sphinxmon Hotel.**

Before sending his Jirai to attack Kenta's life points, he had flipped a coin and called heads. It landed on tails. As a result, more life points were deducted from Lance as a result of Jirai sucking away more of his energy with another thread attached to the boy's back. Lance sat up from a kneeling position, licked his lips and laughed maniacally like a madman possessed.

**Lance **

**Life points: 375 (750/2)**

"Ha! Ha! I'm down to my last legs, boy," Lance chuckled as he breathed heavily as if he almost wheezed.

"Wait! Let me help you!"

"Ludicrous! I'm just... fine. However, you should be worried, because you're finished! It's time for my spider to strike and dissolve you with its acidic thread!"

Following Lance's command, the spider unleashes his acidic thread from out of his abdomen and sent it across. Kenta screamed out as the poisonous thread launched out to engulf him completely. Then as the slime covered him, a cloud of smoke surrounded him. The rest of Kenta's life points were reduced to zero and now it seemed his life was now set to be abruptly ended. Lance watched on with sheer satisfaction and laughs sadistically.

"Yes! Burn! Burn! My spider's acidic thread should melt your body down to the bones! It's only a matter of time before you become completely dissolved! I've done it! This duel belongs to me!"

With that said the shadow realm clouds dispersed and faded. The digimon watched as only Lance was revealed, but there were no signs of Kenta. Did he truly become dissolved by the spider's acidic thread?

"The duel is over and Lance is your winner!" Floramon announced. "But I don't see... Oh no! Where's Kenta! This is terrible! I knew these shadow games were a bad idea!"

"He's gone missy!" chuckled Lance. "My spider's thread dissolved him down to the bones. Now he can truly rest in eternal darkness."

"I wouldn't count on it," a familiar voice calls out.

Lance stopped frozen as he turned around to watch the smoke cloud clear. His eyes widened in shock once he caught glimpse of Kenta. However, the boy was encased inside a pink bubble. This was created by none other than Marine Angemon, who rested on Kenta's right shoulder. The teen couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"No! Impossible! How did your little runt get here? That's impossible!"

"Oh thank goodness! Kenta's just fine!" Floramon sighed a relief. "Unfortunately, he has lost the duel."

"This loss doesn't matter to me," Kenta said. "Listen up, Lance. It's not too late. You can turn away from Pharaohmon. I know there is still good left in you."

"Argh! As I said before, my fate does not matter to me! You came out of this easy, Kenta, but your friends will not! Whoever duels against me next, I shall break them down!"

"I don't think so, Lance. My friends are better duelists than I am. You only dueled against the weakest, but I have heart. Thanks to my friendship with Marine Angemon, my Petite Angel allowed him to cross over to this spot and rescue me."

"So, it was through the bond of your friendship that ensured your survival. What rubbish. You were merely lucky."

"Call it what you will, but you didn't get the job done. I'm still standing."

"Ha, but I have advanced and that's all that matters to me. However, now that you mentioned survival... Yes, you did survive my shadow game, but I wouldn't say the same for one of your friends in the battle royale. I have a feeling Lord Pharaohmon will be ending a life today. But, which one? You'll find out for yourself. Until then, I shall look forward to my next duel tomorrow. Farewell..."

Lance became surrounded by a dark cloud and then immediately disappeared out of sight. As the pink bubble popped, Kenta fell to his knees and began to wonder who would be the one to become Pharaohmon's latest victim... Then, it came to him.

"Oh no! Hey, ma'am! You think you can get me and Marine Angemon back to the arena?"

"Um, sure. I have a portal waiting for us to be sent back to that duel dome. Just follow me."

"Good. I have to let the others know about this!"

"What's the big deal?"

"It seems Lance told me that Pharaohmon plans to kill someone important," stated Kenta.

"No, you can't mean..."

"Please, we have to hurry back."

"Ok! Just follow me!"

Nodding in reply, Kenta grabbed Marine Angemon and rushed over to where Floramon activated the portal. The trio was immediately transported back into the duel dome. Whatever Lance had warned them, it would have definitely had a tremendous impact on the tournament itself.

* * *

**Phoenix Arena**

The battle royale match was still underway and the crowds were really getting into the action taking place. In fact, this match involved the loudest reactions, varying from massive cheers for the three combatants and explosive jeers for Pharaohmon.

The demon grabbed Anubimon and hurled him up into the air. Just as Pharaohmon was about to launch an air borne assault, Beelzebumon blasted the demon in the right leg with his gun blaster. The attack barely inflicted any damage to the towering titan. Vritramon flies across and unleashes a flame wave from out of his wings. The scorching flames penetrated across Pharaohmon's back, but did little to get him to notice.

"Our attacks aren't doing squat to this guy! Any bright ideas, flame boy?" Beelzebumon grunted.

"He doesn't even notice that we're attacking him!" Vritramon replied. "Anubimon is in trouble at this rate!"

"Insects. I'll deal with you later," Pharaohmon snorted. "Now, Anubimon. Are you ready to meet your fate?"

As Anubimon was launched up higher in the arena, he managed to stop himself in mid-flight and grasped a ceiling bar to hold himself in place.

"_His strength is incredible despite not increasing his power. Nevertheless, I can defeat him at this rate rather easily. Am I hesitant to kill him because he was once my friend? No! He's no longer a dear friend because my old friend died long ago. I have to destroy him no matter what! If I wish to destroy him, I want to do it when he's at full strength! I need to be convinced I can stand up to that kind of power!"_

"Heh. So, is that what you desire, old friend?" Pharaohmon smirked. "You want me to go all the way up to full strength?"

"Whoa! Hold on! Did he just say increase his power to full strength?" Vritramon wondered.

"Yeah, he did. You mean to tell me he hasn't even gone past more than one fourth of his power just now?" Beelzebumon asked.

"Anubimon's crazy if he thinks he can take Pharaohmon at full strength! He's going to need our help!"

"No joke."

"Anubimon! Don't do this! You have no idea what this monster is capable of at full power! You're only going to make the situation a lot worse than it already is!" Vritramon exclaimed.

Just as he heard the outcries from the beast of flames, Anubimon released his grip on the ceiling bars and came plummeting down towards the ring. Pharaohmon was ready for the Underworld lord and raised his right fist out.

"**NECRO FIST!"**

However, Anubimon placed his hands out in front of him and retaliated against Pharaohmon's mighty fist. He unleashes a strong beam that counteracts Pharaohmon's assault.

"**AMEMIT!"**

The arena audiences were in complete awe between the struggle of the two titans. Anubimon's force was pushing back against Pharaohmon and forcing him to back away slowly. The demon strained to hold his own against Anubimon.

"Wow! Look at Anubimon go! He's holding out his own against that monster!" Vritramon exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we help him now?" Beelzebumon suggested.

"Not just yet! Anubimon clearly is regaining back control of this situation."

"I hope so..."

"I can defeat you when you're at quarter strength, Pharaohmon! Give it up and increase to your full power maximum! I want to challenge at your best!" Anubimon shouted out towards the demon. "C'mon! What are you waiting for? Show us your full power!"

"I've barely even touched one fourth of my max and nothing more... Is that what you desire, old friend? You want me at my full power best! Do you want to die that quickly?"

"I'd rather die than allow myself to be humbled by the likes of you!"

"So be it... Full power it is! You've brought this upon yourself!"

"Yikes! Did I just hear right? Pharaohmon's going all the way to full power of his demon strength? Oh, boy. This one is going to get ugly fast!" Lillymon announced.

Meanwhile, the duel dome started descending from the ceiling rafters and directly away from the ring. The Tamers and the Duelists came running out to see Kenta walking out in perfect tact. Kazu was never happier than to see his friend not harmed by Lance's shadow magic.

"Oh, dude! You're all right!" Kazu cried out. "I thought you'd end up like Himura!"

"You almost had us all scared there, but it's a good thing Marine Angemon came to the rescue," Takato smiled.

"Yeah, the little guy sure did come in the nick of time."

"Marine Angemon came through to you because of the friendship bond you two have," Yugi said. "The Petite Angel card was probably the key to the link you have with the little guy."

"You think?" Kenta said while looking down at Marine Angemon.

"Pi! Pi!"

"Where did Lance go?" Rika asked.

"He somehow vanished. I guess he's back in this arena somewhere. How's the battle royale going?"

"Well, Kenta... Let's just say that Anubimon was holding his own. Vritramon and Beelzebumon did help him temporarily until Anubimon stubbornly refused their help," Inumon answered.

"I'm afraid Anubimon is asking more than he can bargain for," Renamon replied.

"What do you mean?" Seadramon said.

"I heard Anubimon telling Pharaohmon to increase his power to his full power."

"You're kidding me! Anubimon's lost it if he thinks he can take Pharaohmon at full power!" Joey exclaimed.

"What makes Anubimon think he can take out a monster of that caliber?" Witchmon pointed out. "He's letting his own stupid pride go to his head."

"All I know is that Anubimon is making the biggest mistake he could ever make," Henry said.

"_Anubimon! No you can't! You don't know what Pharaohmon is truly capable of!" _Yugi thought. _"He might have been friends with the old Pharaohmon, but this new demonic creature is beyond anything Anubimon can handle! A full powered Pharaohmon is something even Anubimon cannot challenge! This is insane!"_

"Well, Anubimon. Are you ready? This is what you clearly want? You want me to go all the way?"

"Yes and I have no regrets, Pharaohmon. Show me your fully powered self."

"Very well then. You've just signed your own death warrant, old friend. Full power it is!"

Omegamon glared towards the ring and made eye contact with the legendary warriors standing by his side. Out of everyone, the royal knight feared for Anubimon's decision especially after the long discussion he had with the Underworld lord nearly half an hour ago.

"_Anubimon. You're making a risky move. I just hope you realize the kind of monster Pharaohmon truly is at full power. I implore you not to go through with this!"_

As Anubimon stood his ground, Pharaohmon crouched forward and began to tense up. A dark, purple misty aura forms around his massive body. The audience remained frozen still while witnessing what will be perhaps the most frightening transformation for a digimon. Beelzebumon and Vritramon felt the demon's power increasing first; then, the warriors and the Tamers' digimon sensed Pharaohmon's demonic aura.

"Guilmon...?" Takato noticed his tensed partner.

"Takato... I can't believe I'm sensing this from Pharaohmon! It's a scary power!"

"Lord Anubimon... What have you done?" Inumon whispered. "Are you attempting to awaken his full demonic power and kill us all?"

In a matter of moments, Anubimon will have forced Pharaohmon to unleash his full demon strength and brought forth a true horror the Digital World will never forget.

* * *

**Outside Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range. Scorpiomon Desert.**

The Sailor Ninja trio stood their ground with their other fellow Sailor Senshi, the three legendary warriors and the Dra-Warrior duo. They all faced off against General Scorpionus, who had lost his legion of Scorpionite soldiers. The general was left to fend off these warriors and capture Cammy in the process.

The general encircled the group with predatory eyes and chuckled under his breath.

"Impressive. Most impressive. You three human females have managed to find these two Dra-Warriors and gained the powers of the ninja. I commend you. You warriors managed to wipe out my entire fleet in under a few minutes. I'm all that is left to offer on this battlefield. But, let me warn you that I will not be done in as my low-ranking soldiers. You're dealing with me, the general of the entire Scorpionite forces! There are more Scorpionite armies scattered across the digital world!"

"Yes but you are all alone, general. So I doubt they will be coming here to aid you," Ninjadramon retorted.

"On the contrary, I will not require their assistance. I will be enough to crush you."

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, but our new ninja powers just helped us wipe out your soldier boys," Ninja Venus spoke out. "Listen here! We're not scared of you and your almighty title as general!"

"Minako! Don't provoke him!" Artemis whispered.

"No, it's okay," Herodramon replied. "The general is in complete denial. He knows if we all attack him together, he's going to stand little chance."

"Humph, just let us three take care of this loser," Ninja Jupiter pulls out her kitana.

"Yes, that's right. Mock me all you want, because that will be your own undoing. You haven't realized that this is merely my weaker form. I can mode change, a trait found amongst such legendary monsters as Imperialdramon."

"You're referring to our Dra-Warrior clan leader," said Ninjadramon. "You're not strong like our leader."

"Perhaps, but my strength has grown over the many digi-cycles and soon I shall rival your leader! Behold! My alternate and more powerful battle form! SCORPIONUS! MODE CHANGE!"

With that said, the large scorpion digimon jumped up into mid-air. His eight legs and tail tucked away inside his body. Next, the top portion of his shell armor opened to reveal a metallic head shaped like a reptile. A new pair of arms protruded out of his sides; his legs emerged from the bottom. His limbs were long and skinny. His shell rotated onto his back and became his protective shield. His hands and feet became equipped with sharp talons. As he opened his eyes, they were revealed yellow with purple reptilian-like irises. His actual chest and torso were smaller in comparison to his massive shell. The newly transformed Scorpionus stood upright and towered over the whole group.

"Behold! My Fighter Mode!"

"Yikes... Now I'm seeing everything," Cammy gulped.

"So, this is his Fighter form?" Arbormon said. "I didn't see this one coming."

"Well, I'm impressed," Ninjadramon replied. "Nice mode change, general, but you still can't compare to our clan leader."

"However, we'll be more than happy to accept your challenge," Herodramon stepped into a battle stance.

"Well, Pluto. This shouldn't be too bad. We can surely take him," Sailor Saturn whispered to the older Senshi.

"I'm not too sure..."

"I don't get it. We've dealt with more difficult enemies than this creature."

"Yes, but we've never dealt with high-powered digimon," Sailor Mercury said. "I'm picking up a huge power reading through my visor."

"What does it say? Do we stand a chance?" Ninja Mars asked while drawing out her sword.

"His power reading is off the scale! It's even higher than Ryuukoutsuseimon's!" Mercury stated.

"Higher than that dragon? Oh boy," Grottomon said.

"C'mon, you guys. We can't back away now. After this, we'll already have met Labramon and ventured into the temple by now," Ninjadramon informed the party.

"I'll have to agree," Mars nodded. "General Scorpionus! You will be facing us three and these two Dra-Warriors. Everyone else shall be merely spectators."

"Huh? But we can't just sit out and let you guys take him alone!" Saturn declared.

"Your job is to keep Cammy safe," Jupiter stated. "No offense, but you guys are still pretty worn down from Ryuukoutsuseimon and the Scorpionites. We're still fresh."

"We understand," Mercury smiled. "Rei. Makoto. Minako. We know you three can do it."

"I believe in you, Rei," Cammy gives her older sister a thumb up.

"Humph, well here we go," Arbormon sat down. "Knock him dead, girls!"

As the ninja sailor trio leaped out across the battlefield, Scorpionus remained posed at the center. Ninjadramon and Herodramon joined in with the female ninjas. The five warriors created a 'star-shaped' formation around the Scorpionite general. There was a sudden moment of silence before the wind blew against the battlefield.

Then... Ninjadramon and Ninja Mars swiftly leapt out onto the battlefield. The Scorpionite general responded by pulling out his scorpion pincers and snapped them apart to make his own custom-made swords using the blade pinchers. Scorpionus held two swords in one hand and the two more swords on the other. Mars came flying down at Scorpionus and slices down at his side. Scorpionus protected in time by slamming one of his swords against Rei's. Ninjadramon pulls out his twin-bladed staff and twirls it around. The general counterattacks by spinning his double swords on his right hand. The spinning blades bounced against one another.

Mars and Ninjadramon leaped aside in opposite directions. Next, Jupiter and Venus swiftly ran across the battlefield. The Thunder ninja sailor lashes out at the general with her sword. Scorpionus counters with a double blade strike. Herodramon charged out across to find an opening on Scorpionus' chest. He pulls out his sword and attempts to strike a blow through the monster's chest. The general pulled up his foot and blocked out the sword attempt. The sword bounced off the tough hide of the general's skin.

Scorpionus flipped back several times and lands on his feet with his swords in his hands. The sailor ninjas managed to hold their ground, which allowed Ninjadramon and Herodramon to attack. Ninjadramon slammed his blades to the ground and released a golden beam of energy. The blast was sent directly towards Scorpionus.

"Drache-Donner-Knall!"

"Scorpio Barrier!"

The general spun his blades around to immediately create a barrier. The beam slammed against Scorpionus' wall and dispersed in the process. Scorpionus sent out a twin laser beam through his eyes and directly aimed it for Herodramon. The holy dragon pulled out his shield to counter the beam and released his own blast in retaliation.

"Star Laser!"

Unfortunately, the general stopped the attack by spinning his four blades in front. The velocity rate of the spinning blades formed a barrier in front of the Scorpionite general and dispersed the beam.

"Wow, he's good!" Herodramon growled.

"No, he has a weakness. I can sure bank on that!" Ninjadramon replied.

"So, any ideas, guys?" Ninja Venus asked.

"We keep attacking until Mercury can trace a weakness on this guy," Ninja Mars said. "Anything yet, Mercury?"

"Hang on. Wait, yes! I'm getting something," Mercury calls out. "Through his ribcage, you'll find a crystal! That will be his heart!"

"Wow, you mean she already pinpointed on his weakness already?" Arbormon asked. "That's my Mercury!"

"Oh, this is nothing," Pluto replied. "Mercury has always been pulling us out of many situations using data and calculations to find our enemies' weaknesses."

"Yep. We would be in big trouble without her," Saturn agreed.

"If that be the case, then now would be the right time to strike," Mercuremon suggested.

"Well, first they would have to wait until that guy is left wide open and when he least expects it," Grottomon replied.

"Don't worry guys. We'll penetrate through his weakness. Thanks for pointing it out for us, Mercury," Mars winked towards the genius. "I'm ready for round two. Are you, girls?"

"You bet!" Venus and Jupiter exclaimed in unison.

"Give it up already," Scorpionus spoke out. "It's useless to inflict any damage on me. I'll simply counter every attack you attempt. Look what I've just demonstrated just now..."

"We admit you are good, but even you will fall due to your own arrogance," Herodramon stated.

"That's right. You'll make a mistake and we'll take advantage of it," Ninjadramon pointed out.

"Ha. I'd like to see you fools try me. I've been trained to handle multiple opponents at once. I've slain the best assassins and warriors the Digital World had to offer."

"What if Rei and the others can't beat this guy?" Cammy asked. "He's countering every one of their attacks."

"Don't lose faith, Cammy. Believe your sister and the girls can pull through. Besides they have Herodramon and Ninjadramon to aid them," Artemis assured the young Hino.

Cammy nods in reply to what the white cat said. She turns her gaze towards the battlefield and caught glimpse of her sister.

"You can do it, Rei."

The sailor ninjas once again spread across the battlefield again. Scorpionus kept his eye on the three girls and twirled his swords. Ninja Mars sheathed her sword and clasped her hands together. Starting a chant under her breath, Mars quickly used a technique used by many mystic ninjas: the multiply image technique. Scorpionus looks around to find four red ninjas standing out around him. The general looked at each ninja and immediately noticed an energy signal from the one standing on the top right hand corner. He vanishes out from sight and reappears in front of that one.

"Ha! I've got you now, female wrench!"

As the general plunged his sword through Mars, he gasped out once 'Mars' became an after image.

"What...!"

Suddenly, the real Ninja Mars appeared behind Scorpionus and plunges her kitana through the general's chest. However, the blade barely managed to pierce through the heart crystal. Scorpionus grabs the blade and rips it out of his torso. He turns around and delivers a foot into her gut. Mars saw this attack coming and flipped back. However, as she landed on her feet, Scorpionus elbows her across the face. The force of the blow sent her reeling back. Jupiter and Venus jumped right back into action.

"Looks like we'll have to tag team against this guy," Ninja Jupiter said.

"He's definitely no joke. All we have to do is strike his heart crystal. All right, I hope my bow and arrow helps," Ninja Venus pulls out her weapon.

"Hey, Herodramon. Why don't we go for our ultimate attack?" Ninjadramon suggested.

"Sure. But, let's give these two girls another chance."

"Ok, but somehow I doubt those two will penetrate through his defenses."

"Don't worry, Ninjadramon. Our ultimate attack will catch that general off guard."

"Remember to follow my lead..."

"Right."

Jupiter leaped into the air, clasped her hands together and released an electric sphere directly for the general.

"Thunder Elemental Wave!"

Scorpionus quickly caught a glimpse of the electric ball and rolled out of the way. The ball barely hit its mark on the general and plunged through the ground. Scorpionus swiftly lands on his feet and eyed Jupiter. The Ninja of Thunder landed back down onto the surface and glared directly at the general.

"Damn. This guy has quick reflexes! Maybe even surpassing our quick reflexes."

"Stand aside!" Venus calls out as she fired an array of arrows from her bow.

The arrows each had heart-shaped spears ready to pierce Scorpionus directly. However, much to Venus's chagrin, the Scorpionite general spun his double blades together to create another barrier. This time Venus's arrows bounced off his spinning blade barrier.

"No way! My arrows!" Minako gasped. "This guy is definitely on a higher level than his twerps."

"Allow me!" Mars calls out before unsheathing her sword.

The ninja Senshi rushes out across the desert sands with her sword held by her side. Scorpionus was more than prepared to take her head on and held his blades tightly. In a matter of seconds, the two sword-wielders collided and unleashed numerous sword slashes that were quicker than the eye could see. Mars screamed out and channeled the power of her new ninja magic through the sword. It became ignited with an angry flame. She criss-crosses the sword across and sends out a deadly strike towards Scorpionus. The general was quick to notice this attack and spun his swords around quickly to dispel the attack in the process.

"How is he doing this? I even attacked him head-on!"

Scorpionus jumps up and delivers a roundhouse kick directly into Mars's gut. The force of the blow knocked the air right out of the Senshi ninja. She rolls across the dirt and crumples over.

"What is this monster made of? He just counterattacked our every move!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"I thought... I had him," Mars coughed out dirt. "Damn it..."

"Looks like it's up to us now, Ninjadramon," Herodramon sighed. "These girls need a little more training."

"It's understandable if the general is this good. He clearly was built for military combat," Ninjadramon nodded. "He's been spending years attacking many opponents at once and has a reputation of single-handedly dismantling his adversaries with little effort."

"If he keeps this on, then he'll become a threat to the Dra-Warrior clan. You and I are going to have to stop him right now."

"Yes. Ready, Herodramon, my friend?"

"As I ever will be."

With that said, Herodramon drew out his sword and Ninjadramon held out his double-bladed staff. They came together and started a chant amongst themselves. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew across where from they stood. General Scorpionus turned his gaze towards the Dra-Warrior duo.

"Whatever you're attempting to do. It will not be of any use against me. You've just seen how easily I handled your so-called saviors! Their ninja powers just couldn't cut it against my defenses. Do you two have anything to offer? If not, then come down and prepare to taste my blades."

"Ready, Herodramon? Let's turn it up a notch!"

"Right! Hear that, General? You're going to be on the receiving end of our ultimate attack! No one ever gets up from this!"

"Heck! Nobody has ever lived to tell about it period!"

A spinning tornado engulfed the Dra-Warrior duo and they spun around faster than the eye could see. An array of blades spun around the tornado as if it were a giant blender. The Senshi, the three warriors, Artemis and Cammy watched the spinning tornado shoot itself across the battlefield. Their eyes widened in shock from the spinning blade tornado formed by the duo.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Ninja Mars shouted. "My god... I didn't think they were capable of this!"

"Why didn't they just do this earlier instead of relying on us?" Ninja Venus wondered.

"I guess they wanted to see if we could have defeated the Scorpionites. We did defeat the soldiers, but the general was on a whole different level," Ninja Jupiter replied. "But, I can't believe that they are capable of this! I definitely wouldn't want to be that guy now!"

"What is this!" Scorpionus exclaimed while spinning his blades.

"**ALLOW US TO INTRODUCE TO OUR ULTIMATE ATTACK! NINJA-TORNADO-KLINGE!"**

"Wow, what is it with them and German? They clearly just said Ninja Tornado Blade," Venus stated.

"Wait, you understand German? Is that what Klinge means? Blade?" Jupiter asked curiously.

"If I remember correctly, yeah... My German maybe a bit off though..."

"Who really cares? As long as they manage to succeed with this attack," Mars stated. "C'mon! Hit your mark, guys!"

As the Dra-Warrior duet attack drew closer, the general slammed his blades through the earth ground to hold himself from being pulled in. The tornado spun faster until it started to rip across the earth and sand. Scorpionus held himself tightly but was not strong enough to protect himself from the incoming tornado.

"I've... got to hold... myself... Winds too strong! I can't hold myself much longer! TOO STRONG!"

"**BRACE YOURSELF! THIS IS YOUR LAST STAND, GENERAL! THE DRA-WARRIOR CLAN HAVE CLAIMED THIS VICTORY!"**

As soon as they prematurely declared their victory, the general was immediately sucked into the spinning tornado. He screamed as the Dra-Warriors' blades repeatedly slammed against his tough hide. In fact, he was being bounced around against the spinning blades. Scorpionus' skin was shredded off in the process and revealed to have a metallic exoskeleton from the inside out. A large portion of his heart crystal shattered. General Scorpionus was launched right out of the tornado and lands on the sandy ground. The fallen general thrashed around until he started to malfunction. He let out a loud croak before his systems were abruptly shut down.

"Wow! They got him!" Cammy cheered. "Way to go!"

"Did... I just see that? They just cleaned his clock!" Arbormon exclaimed. "Well... I could have done that!"

"Sure, you could've," sighed Grottomon.

"Yes! That does it for the Scorpionite general and his army. We can move on with our journey," Sailor Pluto let out a sigh of relief.

"I agree. We clearly need a break after this," Saturn said.

"I'll say. I am quite impressed with those three girls and those two fellows," Mercuremon stated. "Thou are quite impressive, indeed."

The Dra-Warrior duo stopped their attack and both landed down gracefully. The ninja girl trio rushed over to start complimenting their accomplishment. Even Venus was impressed with the way they handled Scorpionus when she and her friends clearly had trouble.

"Wow, you two are great!" Ninja Venus excitedly giggled. "You have to teach me how to do that!"

"Um, well... You'll need a partner you can depend on first," Herodramon smiled.

"I can't believe you just took apart the general," Ninja Jupiter smiled. "I'm surprised he turned out to be an android."

"I knew there was something different about him," Ninja Mars replied. "He didn't even have a ki for me to sense, yet I was still able to pick up on his heart crystal."

The Fire Ninja warrior stepped towards the fallen general's android body and looked down to find the shattered crystal. A smile crept across her face once realizing that the Scorpionite general was shut down... hopefully for good.

"I must say. You two are awesome," Mars complimented the Dra-Warriors. "Thank you..."

"You're quite welcome, Rei Hino," Herodramon bowed to the raven-haired female. "You and your two friends weren't too bad yourselves."

"I'll say. You three will need a little training with your new ninja powers, but I'm sure you'll improve," Ninjadramon nodded.

"Hey! You guys!" Cammy calls out from beyond the landscape.

"Cammy!" Mars happily chuckled.

The two sisters embraced each other while the others caught up to gather into a group conversation.

"That was incredible," Mercury smiled. "You two are quite the warriors. It would be an honor if you were to accompany us on our journey towards the temple."

"That's why we came. It was our leader, Imperialdramon, who asked us to aid you on your quest," Ninjadramon stated. "Once we learned that the Digital Priestess was amongst you, we knew that the fate of the Digital World would be at stake. Pharaohmon and his men should not be allowed to kill this girl."

"I'll die before that bastard ever lays a hand on Cammy," Mars held her sister.

"You really need to watch your mouth around kids, Rei," Artemis sighed.

"Now that we've taken care of the general and his entire army, we can now move on with your journey. Follow us. Our good friend, Labramon, awaits you near the Scubamon River Basin across the forest you see before you," Herodramon pointed towards the lush oasis.

"Oh, wow! I really hope they have water there! I could use some fluids in my system!" Venus squealed in joy.

"Trust me. There is plenty to eat and drink. Labramon will point out to where we need to go. He is very familiar with the outer lands across the river basin. You could call him a digimon pioneer who has journeyed across vast lands," Ninjadramon explained. "But, I've noticed that you heroes are fatigued from the long walk. In that forest region, there is also a resting place in Labramon's home village."

"Oh, wow! A place to rest!" Cammy smiled. "You know... It has been a long day."

"I could really rest, too," Pluto nodded.

"Me, too. Well, after a nice meal," Arbormon stated.

"Labramon's village will provide us with all the hospitality," Herodramon assured the group. "But, let us leave these grounds. I sense there will be a sand storm coming this way."

"Yes, I sense it too. Come everyone," Ninjadramon said. "Follow us and make sure to stick together. These sand storms can easily separate a large group."

With that said, the group gathered close together, as they were told. They followed behind the Dra-Warrior duo. Rei stepped out across and tapped Ninjadramon on his shoulder.

"Ninjadramon. If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with you or two concerning my sister..."

"The Digital Priestess?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. We can talk about it when we reach that village and when everyone is asleep."

"Sure. I'm ready for whatever you need to ask me. I'm full of answers."

"_Arigato_."

As the group marched across the sands and towards the oasis forest ahead, they were unaware of general's body suddenly disappearing from sight. He didn't become deleted nor did he disperse out of existence. Instead, the general had buried himself under the sands. A pair of predatory, reptilian eyes popped out of the sands and then a clawed hand emerged. Slowly, General Scorpionus emerged and looked down through his metallic exoskeleton ribcage to find a tiny portion of the whole heart crystal still intact. As long as even one tiny piece remained within him, the general would still survive.

Scorpionus turned towards the other direction and watched the group disappear beyond the horizon. He cloaked his presence from their strong senses and walked off across the desert sands. He didn't even seem at all injured. In fact, his metallic armor didn't take any damage from the Dra-Warriors' blades.

"Super Chrome Digizoid armor... Pharaohmon, how I thank you for creating me out of such a rare and powerful metal. Dra-Warriors, Ninja wenches, this isn't over. I shall hunt you down until I execute the Digital Priestess. You just led the way and I will be at that temple. Rest up, you fools, because next time I will not be going easy..."

Walking off across the sands, Scorpionus dug himself through the layers of sands to tunnel himself underneath. He would then plunge himself through the earth of the landscape and follow out his adversaries by picking up on their body heat using his infer-red vision. It seems whatever Scorpionus has in store for his adversaries next time would not be fun-and-games so to speak. He was intent on finishing them off as he had intended to do.

Little did any of the members of the group realize that an even more drastic situation was taking place back at the Phoenix Arena. Pharaohmon's power was growing and nearly the entire Digital World would feel his growing demonic aura.

* * *

**Phoenix Arena**

Back inside the arena, all eyes were laid directly inside the ring. More specifically, all eyes were watching Pharaohmon undergoing his horrible ascension to his full, ultimate demonic power. Vritramon, Beelzebumon and Anubimon gasped in absolute horror at the growing Pharaohmon. The villain tensed up with his shoulders and chest expanding out. A dark, purple aura coated his near invincible form. The Tamers' digimon and the legendary warriors wouldn't believe the amount of power they were sensing from the massive titan. Even Omegamon was frightened out of his wits despite being the leader of the royal knights. He clearly remembers how horrible Pharaohmon truly was using full power during the Great Wars. No one even compared to his strength during those tragic days.

"My goddramon... I never thought I'd be witnessing this first hand," Renamon whispered.

"To think we've only been fighting this guy at less than his full strength," Wolfmon said.

"Vritramon and Beelzebumon had better get out of there!" exclaimed Henry.

"Takuya! Get out of there! This one's not looking good!" Fairymon screamed out. "Hurry!"

"Beelzebumon! Pull out of the match!" Kenta cried out.

"I can't stand the thought of anyone getting hurt!" Jaarin growled.

"_Here I thought Marik was scary with his shadow powers, but this is off the chart!" _Yugi thought.

"There's no way those three can survive against a monster like this! They need to pull out now!" Takato declared. "Anubimon! Don't do this! You're throwing your own life away just to resolve an old conflict? We won't stand for it!"

Despite the boy's pleads, the Underworld lord stood his ground and glared deeply towards the towering Pharaohmon. He did not want to display any intimidation but the Underworld lord was actually scared out of his wits. Was he even making a wise choice to force the demon to unleash full power?

Pharaohmon towered over his three opponents and flexed out his upper body. A dark, purple aura flowed across his entire body with veins pulsating around his muscles. A sadistic grin forms across his face. Anubimon finally had what he asked for. But, would it be worth it for himself and his comrades?

"I was such a fool believing you would change, but you allowed yourself to become consumed with darkness!" Anubimon growled. "You did it to gain power and become the nasty demon you've turned out to be!"

"Is that so? In that case, we'll just have to see which one of us is right, and which one of us is dead!"

"_I will take what strength I have using three shots worth of my Amemit, and blast you away!"_

Anubimon held out his right hand and collected enough energy to prepare a more powerful dose of his Amemit attack. By increasing its power, he pumped out three doses of the Amemit to unleash off one powerful blast. Pharaohmon came charging forward like a raging mad bull and ready to tear Anubimon apart.

"Move out of the way, Anubimon!" Vritramon exclaimed.

"He's not listening! That guy is actually gunning for a big shot!" Beelzebumon shouted.

Anubimon leapt up into mid-air and gracefully came down with his right hand coated with powerful energy. The demonic titan stopped abruptly and watched his adversary flying down directly towards him. Letting out one mighty howl, Anubimon unleashed his Amemit directly through Pharaohmon's left shoulder in attempt to rip the demon's arm right out of the socket. An explosion occurs from where the blast penetrated through. A dust cloud engulfed the combatants and no one could even tell what was set to transpire behind a concealed smoke cloud.

Suddenly, Pharaohmon's right hand came shooting out of the smoke cloud and snatches Anubimon by his left shoulder. He tears a piece of Anubimon's cloth and flesh right off his shoulder. Blood emerged from the wound inflicted on the Underworld lord. The demon connects with a fist that generated a strong wind, which pushed Anubimon away across the ring. The blast that penetrated through Pharaohmon's shoulder was clearly exposed. A large incapacitated shoulder was ripped apart and skin was clearly torn off. However, Pharaohmon did not even take heed attention to the pain accelerating through his body.

"You must have been going for my heart, Anubimon. You've even improved your dodging," Pharaohmon stated as he dropped the piece of cloth he ripped off of Anubimon. "You've gotten better at closing in on others..."

The Underworld lord fell to his knees and started to catch his breath. He was clearly showing signs of fatigue early and this was certainly not a good sign.

"My... What a revolting sight! Anubimon clearly has blown a part Pharaohmon's shoulder! What does this mean? Can Lord Anubimon regain the momentum against his incapacitated adversary?"

"Well, Anubimon... I'm sorry to say this, but you'll have to excuse me."

"What are you going on about? I'm fighting you at your full strength! You are clearly stronger than myself, but hear me out! I will find a method to your madness!"

"Oh really? Then, I'm afraid to be the bearer of bad news."

"What!"

"I **CLEARLY** wasn't using my **FULL** power after all! I was only leading you to believe that you stood a chance against my one hundred percent power! To tell you the truth, I was using only **fifty** percent of my maximum power. Now, to show you **eighty** percent! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

With that said, Pharaohmon's shoulder became completely healed as the torn skin was infused with his demonic flesh. There wasn't anything left remotely normal about this creature and not a trace of good was even left. Anubimon knew this very well. But the whole audience in the arena was horrified when they learned of the truth. Yes, Pharaohmon up to now was truly using only fifty percent! He lied to Anubimon by thinking that he even stood a chance! The Tamers, Legendary Warriors, the digimon and the Duelists were shocked upon hearing this from out of Pharaohmon's mouth.

"Fifty percent! That was only half of his strength! That monster fooled Anubimon!" Inumon shouted.

"No! Anubimon! Get out of there when you have the chance!" Takato called out to the Underworld lord. "Anubimon!"

"You mean you were merely toying with my head? You tricked me! You mean that was only fifty percent! I was lead to believe I could defeat you… There really is nothing left of you... You power hungry monster..." Anubimon muttered.

Pharaohmon raised his head up and increased the mass on his body. His shoulders, chest and arms were growing at an extraordinary rate. The dragon on his back blew out a massive array of flames to indicate the awakening power of the demon. It was clearly symbolic, as if the depths of hell have been unleashed. The ring surface under Pharaohmon's feet was crushed with extreme force. Vritramon and Beelzebumon both flew out of the ring while Anubimon was still on his knees.

"Ungodly scary! Eighty percent! So he was only using fifty percent before? He's fooled all of us!" exclaimed Vritramon.

"I never... ever felt such a power than what I'm sensing out of this guy! This is insane! Is this the real Pharaohmon that I've mocked from the get go?" a speechless Beelzebumon muttered.

"I don't know what to make of this, but this arena is trembling under Pharaohmon's growing power! Etemon get out of there before you get wasted!"

"I've got to get out of here! My life is more valuable than this job!" Etemon hollered out before running away from the ringside area.

"Eighty percent? This monster is out of control!" Takato shouted. "Anubimon! Get out of there! Forfeit the match!"

"Please, Lord Anubimon! Don't go through with this!" Inumon begged.

"I can't watch!" Tea covered her eyes.

"Anubimon! You're either a fool or an idiot! You don't stand a chance against this guy! He clearly has more power than you can comprehend!" Joey exclaimed.

"Anubimon... Why choose to do this? What's the point?" Yugi wondered.

Even Hiei and Kurama were frightened from the amount of energy emitting from out of Pharaohmon. It was stronger than any demonic aura they've ever sensed. Even the fearless Hiei was slightly quivering.

"To think there are creatures outside the Demon World with this amount of power!" Hiei growled.

"I doubt any one of us stands a chance! Not even Yusuke will stand a chance!" Kurama gasped out.

* * *

**Elsewhere within the arena. Locker Room # 23**

Sailor Uranus kept her eyes on the monitor and was shocked by the transformation Pharaohmon had undergone. She was visibly quivering with her throat as dry as sand. Neptune was still resting on the bench but she could feel the presence of the demonic power. Never have they felt such a frightening power, perhaps since Galaxia.

"Is this the same monster we've been dealing with up until now?" Uranus whispered. "Has he truly hidden all this power to throw our guard down? I had no idea... What have we gotten ourselves into...?"

"Don't be frightened, Uranus..." Neptune whispered. "We have to remain hopeful for the girls... They will find that sword... And it will be the end for Pharaohmon until then..."

"For everyone's sake, I just hope you're right... There's nothing in our current power that will stop this monster... C'mon, girls... There isn't much time left!"

* * *

**Locker Room # 34**

Even Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan were speechless. The sight of Pharaohmon's eighty percent body form was truly a frightening sight to behold. Its no wonder the Sovereigns feared this titan during the Great Wars in the Digital World. The Spirit Detectives have gotten a glimpse of a monster beyond any demon they have encountered.

"Urameshi...? Now are you feeling this? I thought there would never be anything like this..."

"No... joke... Damn, and to think if this guy advances, I shudder to think what he is capable of... This Anubimon has made the biggest mistake of his life," Botan agreed. "What do you think, Yusuke...? Um, Yusuke...?"

The Spirit Detective stepped towards the television and grabbed the monitor. Deep down, he was quivering in fear, as he should be. He could be facing Pharaohmon in his next match. Yusuke would hope not since he doesn't feel he has enough to put down the mighty titan.

"_If I'm put against this guy in the next round, I'm screwed..."_

* * *

**Ground level. Infirmary/Medical facility**

Witnessing the horrible transformation on the big screen monitor, Jeri and Yui were scared out of their wits. More so for Yui since she was captured and used by the demon. She held onto Jeri dearly and whimpered. Felinismon and Dark Gabumon quivered out of fear from the power they were sensing from Pharaohmon's great demon aura.

"_Poor, Yui... To think that this monster used her against her will and nearly forced her to murder Himura. How unforgivable! But, Pharaohmon's power has grown out of control. How can we stop him? C'mon, Anubimon. I trust you have a strategy set into motion," _Jeri thought. _"Otherwise, if you don't have anything in mind... Then we are all doomed..."_

* * *

**Back in the Phoenix Arena**

With the audience spectators still shocked over the transformation made by Pharaohmon, Bokomon and Neemon were amongst those scared out of their wits. The rabbit-eared digimon hid under his seat and cowered away.

"Yes, I don't blame you, Neemon. This is truly nothing I've ever seen before. Here I thought Lucemon was frightening enough..." Bokomon gulped. "Oh dear... Takuya and the others. I feel bad for their chances. Without Susanoomon, their chances of victory are slim. Oh, Takuya... Please, get out of the ring... Your life is more valuable than any victory. You stand no chance against this monster, my boy!"

Even Athenamon couldn't believe what she was viewing. This same monster murdered her sisters. However, this was her first glimpse of Pharaohmon at eighty percent of his maximum power. She walked back while attempting to hide her fear.

"_To think that I, Athenamon, the Queen of the Amazons quiver in fear... This is truly a monstrosity."_

"Children, Warriors, Comrades, I advise that we all stand away," Omegamon informed the group. "We can't stay out here!"

"But we just can't leave Anubimon, Beelzebumon and Vritramon!" Inumon exclaimed.

"He's right. We're only going to get caught in the crossfire!" Henry shouted. "Suzie. Grab onto me!"

"Ok, big brother!"

"Jaarin, you hold on tight to me," Fairymon said as she flew up with Jaarin holding tightly around her waist.

"Takato! We have to get away from here now!" Guilmon tugged on his friend's shirt.

"I can't leave Anubimon and the others!" Takato calls out. "I'd never abandon them!"

"I don't want to leave them, either, but you don't get it! Pharaohmon's power has grown out of our control," Renamon said. "But, if we stay here, we'll only become incinerated by Pharaohmon's aura!"

"What? Then we have to get at least Beelzebumon and Vritramon out of there!"

"I'm sure they'll be just fine. It's not them I'm worried about. I'm afraid humans will become incinerated by the demon's aura. Us digimon can withstand more punishment and damage. We'll simply be knocked aside," Lopmon replied.

"Right! C'mon, Takato! We have to get moving! I don't want to lose you!" Guilmon pleaded the goggle boy.

The Tamer turned towards the ringside and caught a glimpse of Pharaohmon. He hates to admit it but the digimon were right. He would only get in the way. However, he couldn't help but feel helpless. He caught a glimpse of Anubimon, whose face was plastered with a serious expression.

"Please, make it out alive, Anubimon... Vritramon... Beelzebumon... Don't you guys go dying on me."

Turning away from the ring, the goggle boy rushed out towards the entranceway where he gathered with everyone else. They turned their attention back towards the ringside to witness the face off between the two titans. The situation was becoming worse than it already is.

Back inside the ring, Anubimon was still on his knees while gazing up into the towering presence of the demonic beast. Pharaohmon stood with his upper body completely increased in muscle mass. A twisted smile crosses his face. Beelzebumon and Vritramon were already thrown across different sides of the ring because of Pharaohmon's power up. The ground under Pharaohmon's was literally caved into the shape of a small crater.

"Eighty percent of my power. How do you like it, old friend?" Pharaohmon chuckled. "Only few have seen this form. The Sovereigns. The Digital Priestess. Omegamon. Yourself. Though, you won't live very long to see the full potential of this form! HA!"

Throwing out his right hand, Pharaohmon sends out an invisible force that went hurtling towards Anubimon. The Underworld lord swiftly rolls to the left side to avoid the blow. The force struck the end of the ring, which sent both Beelzebumon and Vritramon flying out.

"Pure strength transcends skills, Anubimon! This is what power truly is! Even the air pressure created by thrusting my fist becomes a weapon! NECRO FIST!"

Laughing out like a maniacal madman, Pharaohmon clenches his right fist and directly slams it towards the ring surface. Anubimon quickly managed to see this coming and bounces away to the other side. The powerful fist penetrates through the concrete and shatters it away. Pieces of debris scatter across into mid-air. Anubimon leaps out and unleashes another dose of his Amemit. He aims it directly for Pharaohmon, who simply caught the attack with his left hand.

"No..." Anubimon whispered.

"What strength!" Lillymon announced. "Pharaohmon caught Anubimon's attack and crushes it with his left hand! What else can Anubimon do to hope to survive this encounter? Are we truly seeing Pharaohmon at eighty percent or is he, once again, playing mind games with Anubimon? I don't know what to make of this! Pharaohmon's truly an unpredictable monster!"

"To think we were supposed to stop... this maniac," Vritramon said while struggling to get back inside the ring. "I doubt I have anything to stop Pharaohmon... If I try to fusion evolve, Pharaohmon will just stop me before I even call out for the transformation... Beelzebumon! Are you doing all right? Beelzebumon!"

The beast warrior of flame turned towards the announcers' booth and found Beelzebumon lying on the outside. He seemed to be completely out of it. Fortunately, Lillymon hopped out of her announcers' position to check over the fallen demon.

"Great... he's out of it already? That Pharaohmon... I can't believe he swiped aside a strong mega like Beelzebumon with a fist thrust! That was only eighty percent of his power to begin with! What am I going to do...? I'm lucky to even remain conscious!"

Pharaohmon stepped forward out of the crater and chuckled under his breath. Everything Anubimon had attempted to attack with had failed him. Was there anything that can penetrate through this demon's hard body?

"Is that it, old friend? Is that the extent of your power?"

"..."

"Tell me! Is that all you have to offer? You and I used to be equal at strength! Now look at you! You're not the same Anubimon I used to know! You were a mighty warrior who was once declared a hero amongst many! You're past your glory days! Now, you're just a pitiful and outdated shell! You know why many dark digimon want you dead? It's not because they despise you. It's because you gave up the chance to become something great!"

"Bah! Maybe by your standards! Not by mine!"

"There's no point in us shouting back at each other, old friend," Pharaohmon frowned. "This is your final moment, Anubimon. I just hope you're happy with the way you've wasted your life!"

"_I need power... Just one more technique! If I die, then I'm going out looking noble!"_

As Anubimon gathered what little power he had, Pharaohmon came charging out of the crater like a raging bull. The Underworld lord didn't bother to move or attempt to escape. This was it. He would stand his ground and stop his old comrade.

"_I need a power utterly different from Pharaohmon's! I don't care if I die... I want to at least make Pharaohmon see the error of his ways!"_

With that said, Anubimon created a pyramid-shaped structure out in front of him and launches out a massive energy beam through the pyramid's top.

"PYRAMID POWER!"

However, Pharaohmon's fist plunged through the beam and shattered the pyramid in the process. The Underworld lord gasped out in shock once the fist slammed against his chest. Everything seemed to turn into slow motion with Anubimon's face contorting in pain. The demon's fist went plunging through Anubimon's torso.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

Soon, everyone, from the Tamers, the warriors, the digimon and Omegamon, were shocked. Their eyes widened in surprise at the turn of events. Their worst nightmare had now just come into realization. Inumon and Seadramon cried out in horror.

"LORD ANUBIMON!"

"No! It can't be!" Takato gasped.

"Anubimon! No!" Yugi cried out.

"No... This can't be happening! It's not possible!" Omegamon shouted. "Anubimon!"

"That monster did it! I can't believe it!" Kazu cried.

Almost as if they were being reminded of Leomon's demise, they watched in utter disbelief over the fall of yet another close digimon friend. Anubimon's body dropped to the ring floor. His torso was incapacitated with a deep hole from where the fist plunged through. He quivered on the ground with blood flowing profusely. Pharaohmon stood over his former comrade with a soulless expression. He didn't even seem at all sorry for what he has done.

Inumon rushes out from the entranceway and pushes through the group. He scurried towards the side of the ring and laid his eyes on the fallen Anubimon. His body was stiff as a statue with his heart beating slowly.

"Lord Anubimon... You can't... Not you... You can't die..."

"You're too late, Inumon," Pharaohmon smiled. "It was clear he used every ounce of his energy to stop me. But he failed and couldn't scratch my body with the strongest attack! Alas, he died in vain."

"Shut up... YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ANUBIMON IS CAPABLE OF! YOU ONLY DEFEATED HIM SINCE HE FEARED YOU!" Inumon snapped.

Clenching his teeth, the dark canine growled deeply and turned towards the fallen Underworld lord. He kneels over to drag Anubimon's corpse outside the ring and rest his head on his lap.

"Lord Anubimon... Please, wake up. It's me, Inumon."

"I can't believe he just did that," Vritramon gasped. "Anubimon... is he truly gone?"

"No! Not Anubimon! Why Anubimon?" Athenamon slammed her fists on a wall with tears pouring down her face. "Of all the noble digimon, why did it have to be you?"

"My lady..." Mermaimon sighed. "There wasn't anything you could have done."

Gathering around Inumon's side were Seadramon, Takato, Yugi and Renamon. Inumon attempted to shake Anubimon's dying form.

"Lord Anubimon! You're going to be all right! Trust me! Wake up!" Inumon cried. "Wake up!"

"I lost Kotori... I can't stand the thought of losing another beloved," Seadramon said with sadness in his voice.

Just then, Anubimon's left eye opened up followed by his other one. He slowly wakes up and looks up into the crowding faces. A smile crossed his face.

"Anubimon..." Takato whispered. "Thank goodness... Just stay with us."

"Inumon... Everyone... Thank goodness..." the Underworld lord smiled faintly.

"That's right. It's us. We're going to take you where everyone else is at," Yugi nodded.

"That's right. We'll get the medical team to get you back on your feet," Inumon stated.

"No... But I'm afraid it's time..." Anubimon whispered. "I'm... going to... die..."

"What did you just say!" Takato exclaimed. "You can't say that!"

"I knew that... by fighting Pharaohmon... I would die..."

"That's why we asked you to take your place! This wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Seadramon replied.

"No... I was the one who arranged that battle royale... You see... Omegamon was originally in my place, but I had asked the committee to grant me the spot. Thus, an arrangement was made between myself and the royal knight beforehand."

"So, that's why you were gone for quite a while. We were worried you weren't going to make it to the event," Renamon said.

"Oh... I intended to... take part in this tournament... I wanted to fight... Pharaohmon myself... I needed to be convinced that... he was capable of reaching a feat beyond fifty percent... I knew I would die..."

"But, I can't believe you and Pharaohmon were once friends... You two actually ruled the Underworld together...?"

"Yes... until he became obsessed in the need of more power... He joined Valmarmon, the Demon God, to grant him more power and a new body... I was furious over Pharaohmon's betrayal... Once he signed a deal with the devil, the Pharaohmon I once considered a friend... was dead. I vowed to kill this demon that had taken his place..."

"That's right. By aligning myself with Valmarmon, I was granted ultimate power and a stronger body. I've become invincible with no equal to take my place in this Digital World. With Valmarmon gone, I can do as I please. Soon I'll have the four Sovereigns bowing before me and relinquishing their territories to me."

"You turned your back on Anubimon, you monster!" Takato defiantly exclaimed. "Friends should always learn to trust each other!"

"...Takato... Inumon... Everyone... Listen..." Anubimon struggled to speak while coughing blood from his mouth.

"Please, don't talk. Save your energy," Seadramon pleaded for the dying lord.

"No... Listen to me..." Anubimon grabbed Inumon by his arm. "Inumon... Takato... Yugi... My friends... Everyone... must fight against time... Pharaohmon... ran away from that fight... He threw away... his pride... his soul... and his friends... Don't you all... make the same mistake... Inumon... Tamers... Omegamon... Warriors... Duelists... My friends... The decisions you make... will effect the countless within this arena... and elsewhere across the two world... You're not alone... Don't forget... who ya'll become strong for..."

As he said his final words, Anubimon let out his final gasp of breath and closed his eyes. His limp fell limp to the ground and exploded into a data cloud. Everyone that gathered around him was starting to let out their emotions. Tears poured down their faces and their hearts were broken. Inumon and Seadramon were the most devastated of all.

Soon, everyone from the entranceway lowered their heads in shame. Even Rika was quivering and covering her face to let out her tears.

"His energy has disappeared," Omegamon sighed out of sadness.

"Yes... Anubimon's gone, including his body..." Lopmon nodded.

"Oh, Lopmon! This can't be true! First Leomon and now Anubimon?" Suzie cried.

"Lord Anubimon... Thank you. You were a close friend of ours like Leomon before you," Henry whispered.

Even the Duelists were saddened. Tea cried so hard that Mai had to comfort her. Joey, Tristan and Duke were all silent as they should be. Kenta held Marine Angemon tightly as he let out tears.

"From what Seraphimon told us, there are no egg villages where digimon go to be reborn," Wolfmon sighed.

"That's correct. Otherwise, Leomon would be back with us," nodded Guardromon.

"This can't be happening..." Fairymon lowered her head.

"This is a great shame..." Jaarin sniffled with tears.

"If only there had been a way to save him," Blitzmon mumbled.

The witnesses around Anubimon's deleted body were all standing together in silence. Pharaohmon simply stood his ground with a satisfied grin across his face.

"You fools had better get over this. Anubimon isn't the warrior he used to be. He died a weak individual. There are only two paths to follow for those who live to fight: become stronger, or die. The moment Anubimon chose to abandon the opportunity to gain more power, he retired to become the supreme Underworld lord and spent his remaining years in depravity. At that time, he was already dead."

"You shut the hell up!" Seadramon hissed. "You never knew Lord Anubimon after the Priestess sealed your ass away!"

"How dare you speak ill will of a close friend of yours!" Takato growled. "You just killed him because you were scared he'd eventually become strong enough to oppose you! When Beelzebumon killed Leomon, he repented and joined our cause! We forgave him! He was worthy of our forgiveness, but you... You don't deserve any forgiveness!"

"You chose power and greed over friendship? Your obsession for power has driven you to insanity!" Yugi shouted.

"You close that filthy mouth of yours, demon," Inumon growled. "Screw this match! I'm going to kill you, right here and NOW!"

"Don't fear the truth, fools- that carcass that you held in your arms was nothing more than a rotting, beaten dog!"

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!" Inumon screamed out.

As soon as he said that, Inumon charged forward to attack Pharaohmon head on. However, Renamon phased right in front of him and spears him down. The vulpine held down Inumon from even considering attacking the demon.

"LET ME GO, RENAMON! THAT BASTARD DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I HATE LOOKING AT HIM!"

"Inumon! Listen! Do you want to senselessly run in there and die in vain? The only way to avenge Anubimon now is hope you get a chance to fight him yourself! We all want Pharaohmon dead, myself included, but don't go and kill yourself as you are now!"

"... But... I have to avenge Lord Anubimon..."

"And you will get it. Please, try to calm down, Inumon..."

Sitting up from his fallen position, Inumon lowered his head and cried heavily. Renamon wrapped her arms around the dark canine and soothed the crying Inumon.

"Calm down, Inumon... Stay focused..."

"Oh, Anubimon... Why did you have to die...?"

Meanwhile, back inside the ring, Vritramon crawled back inside. He was lying on his back and was catching his breath. He couldn't believe the amount of damage the ring had taken from Pharaohmon's devastating attacks.

The beast warrior of flame slid back inside unbeknownst to Pharaohmon.

Lillymon was, too, saddened over the loss of Anubimon. The entire arena started throwing objects and food directly towards Pharaohmon. He had gone from just being jeered to becoming the most hated individual in the Digital World in a matter of minutes. He had just ended the legendary Anubimon in one full swoop and established himself as the ultimate power in the Digital World.

Realizing that Beelzebumon was still completely out of it, Lillymon had no choice but to eliminate as much as she hated to do so. He had been out of the ring far longer than a ten count. Not to mention that since Anubimon was just killed and his body was deleted, Lillymon regretfully was forced to eliminate him.

"As much as I hate to say it, both Beelzebumon and Lord Anubimon have been eliminated... Beelzebumon has been out of the ring longer than a normal ten count would be registered and Anubimon was just killed... Therefore, your winners are Agunimon and... Pharaohmon..."

The official tournament bracket was set up. The names of the sixteen competitors were displayed across the screen. The eight duelists were displayed on the screen, too. However, all eyes were set directly on Pharaohmon's frightening presence.

"Hear me all, heroes of Earth! This is simply a small example of what you will be dealing tomorrow! If you thought eighty percent was incredible, then you haven't seen anything yet! Rest easy, heroes. For tomorrow will be the final day before I take over both worlds! Until then..."

As soon as he gave his ominous warning, Pharaohmon powered down out of his massive form and shrunk down to his normal size. He started walking past the Tamers, warriors, Duelists and the others. That is until Inumon sat up.

"Pharaohmon! Just hope for your sake that I face you in the next round!" Inumon growled. "I will make you pay for what you've done. I shall avenge Lord Anubimon!"

"You're tired, Inumon. Rest easy. Your destiny awaits you tomorrow. That's if you and I do meet. If we do, then I'll be more than happy to send you to where Anubimon currently rests now. Meh..."

The demon marches down towards the other side of the arena and takes a long path through the second entranceway. The heroes all laid their eyes on the demon. Inumon grasped the piece of clothing he tore from Anubimon's outfit and clenched his hand over it tightly.

"Don't worry, Inumon. We will make that monster pay for his crimes," Yugi reassured the canine.

"I know... But, who? Who will be the one that slays that demon?"

"Could be you... or Guilmon," Takato said.

"Or me!" Vritramon shouted as he walks towards his comrades.

"Takuya! Thank goodness you're safe!" Omegamon sighed in relief.

"I was just lucky that's all."

"No, we were worried about," Fairymon replied. "You had us scared!"

"It's good you've managed to advance to the next round," Takato nodded.

"This next part of the tournament will be perhaps our greatest test to date. For all of us," Yugi said. "Both Lance and Pharaohmon have advanced, which means double trouble. If one of us can knock Lance out of the tournament, then all we have to worry about is Pharaohmon."

"Worry is an understatement!" Joey said.

"The question is: who's strong enough to take that guy down?" Wolfmon wondered. "We're down to only a few possible candidates: Takato's partner Guilmon, Inumon, Takuya..."

"If Omegamon was in this tournament, he would have been a great candidate," Jaarin stated.

"Yes, but alas, I must take part in the exhibition matches. I must face Athenamon, a fellow royal knight who has taken full leadership of the Amazon clan."

"Athenamon? Oh yeah, that woman that slapped you," Blitzmon snickered.

"Now that isn't funny. That slap really left a mark on me," the royal knight sighed.

"Ok, every one. We know what we must do for the remaining time until tomorrow. We rest up for the night and prepare ourselves for whatever Pharaohmon sets forth for all of us. Let's make certain to avenge Anubimon and claim victories in our matches!" Takato preached.

"Who left you to be the lead cheerleader of the team?" Rika teased the goggle head.

"But you know what we have to do."

"Of course, you and I still have a duel tomorrow."

"May the best duelist win?"

"Definitely," Rika smirked.

"I know exactly where our resting place is going to be," Witchmon spoke out.

"Where?" asked Kenta.

"At the Sphinxmon Hotel, of course! It's not too far off from this arena. Heck, that's where you dueled at, Kenta."

"Oh yeah! She's right. The hotel is really close to here."

"But first, I'd like to see what kind of exhibition matches they have planned besides Omegamon's match," Kazu stated.

"Heck yeah! There were three exhibition matches planned, am I right?" Guardromon asked.

"There should be from what I've heard," Omegamon nodded.

Renamon noticed Inumon kneeling beside the spot where Anubimon died. She placed a hand over his shoulder.

"It'll be all right, Inumon. Pharaohmon shall get his..."

"I hope so... For Anubimon's sake, I hope so...

With the mood slowly changing and taking effect across the arena, Lillymon was kneeling beside the fallen Beelzebumon. She tried hard to pull him up to his feet but his heavy form was too much for her weak arms to carry.

"Geez, you really need to lose some weight..."

"Wha...? Are you saying I'm overweight...?" Beelzebumon grumbled. "Oy... Did I win...?"

"I'm sorry to say but you didn't," Lillymon sighed. "I was really pulling for you..."

"You... were...? Well, it's not surprise... Ack, man... my head..."

"Here, let me help you up and get you some help..."

"I'll be fine..."

"But you're hurt, Mr. Beelzebumon..."

Slightly pushing Lillymon away, the winged demon glared directly at his motorcycle and walked across carefully to maintain his balance. The flower maiden couldn't help but to follow by his side.

"Oh no. You're not okay. You need help. Please, I know the medical teams here. They can get you help."

"I'll be fine... These injuries are nothing... I've been through worse crap that this..."

As Beelzebumon reached out for his motorcycle, he lost consciousness and collapsed on the bike. Lillymon rushes over and places his right arm over her shoulder.

"You can act all macho all you want, but I'm getting you some help. Etemon? Get Floramon to cover the exhibition matches coming up."

"Um, sure! Leave it to me!"

"Oy... you're heavy!" Lillymon struggled to hold Beelzebumon on her shoulder. _"Wow, I'm actually up close and touching my favorite crush! I feel like a high school human girl! Oh, boy. Now I'm starting to blush! I feel like fainting! Ok, calm down! Relax! You're just getting some aid for him. He probably doesn't have any interest for you."_

As Lillymon continued daydreaming, she flew towards the first entranceway to transport Beelzebumon to the infirmary.

"Well, there goes Beelzebumon. Glad that Lillymon decided to take him to the infirmary," Guilmon pointed out.

"That was very nice of her," Takato agreed. "Well, boy. This is it. You think we're ready for an unpredictable second day?"

"Sure. As long as we don't lose hope and remember what Anubimon told us, we will succeed. Pharaohmon will not win!"

"I know we will win. Pharaohmon... You've just motivated us even further with that you did. We will not let Lord Anubimon down!"

Feeling confident, the goggle boy marched back to where his friends awaited him. They immediately set off towards the entranceway and return to the infirmary to check on Himura's condition. If Himura had been here to witness Anubimon, he truly would have been the most devastated besides Inumon.

In the next half hour or so, the Shadow Tournament event will wrap things up by featuring three exhibition matches to conclude the first day. One match features two royal knights colliding for the first time ever: Athenamon has issued the challenge to Omegamon for a one on one bout. Kuwabara would also participate in a match with Mummymon, while Hiei faces off against an individual named Mizuno.

The first day has been one filled with excitement, unpredictability, drama and passion. The arena enjoyed everything, with the exception of Himura's near-death experience and Anubimon's demise. Those were amongst some low-points of the entire tournament. The second day would promise to be even more exciting and better than the first. One can really hope that Pharaohmon meets his demise tomorrow, but nothing really is set in stone. The heroes will use this remaining time to rest and prepare themselves for day two. Once the exhibition matches conclude, next stop: the Sphinxmon Hotel.

* * *

**Shibuya Train Station. Local Time 5:18 P.M.**

Keiko had just finished shopping for whatever clothes she could find and sat for her train to arrive. It has been a long day since saying goodbye to her childhood friend, Yusuke, in the morning. The first thing she was going to do when she gets home was bath in a nice, relaxing tub. However, those plans would soon have to change as her cell phone started to go off. She took it out of her purse and saw **Unavailable **on the little screen.

"Just another useless call. I won't even bother answering it."

Before she put her cell phone away, a woman's voice whispered out of her phone. She stopped to listen.

"_Keiko Yukimura. Are you ready to take a trip into the Digital World?"_

"Huh? Digital what now?"

"_More specifically, do you wish to see your friend, Yusuke Urameshi?"_

"Wait, that's where Yusuke is! I remember seeing him on the television when they gave that coverage of that event from that other world! You mean to tell me you can get me to Yusuke?"

"_Yes and there will be a Trailmon on its way to pick you up."_

"Ok, now I've heard everything... C'mon, is there really a Digital World?"

Before she had anything left to say, a loud voice was heard echoing from across the monorails. Keiko turns around to find a long, blue train with a green eye at the center of its face. It immediately made a complete stop to where Keiko stood. The train spoke out with a German-accent.

"Greetings, young lady! I am the Trailmon sent here to take you to the Digital World ruled by the Sovereigns!"

"Whoa! Did that train just speak with a German accent and it can talk!" Keiko nearly freaked out.

"_Be calm, my dear. This Trailmon is a good friend and will help take you where your friend is currently in."_

"Will he actually lead me to Yusuke?"

"_Yes, but you must hurry. Dusk will soon break in the Digital World. The Trailmon will make a stop at near the Sphinxmon Hotel. I'm sure you will find Yusuke and his friends there. Will you take the offer, child?"_

"Just to see Yusuke? You bet I will. As crazy as listening to my cell talking and hearing a train with a German-accent, I'll take whatever means necessary just to see Yusuke. I've been worried about him."

As she picked up her shopping bags, Keiko walked towards the Trailmon. He opened the door and allowed the girl to step inside.

"Oh and don't worry. This one's free of charge! HOOT!" Trailmon chuckled.

"Um, thank you. Now, shall we be on our way, Trail-mon?"

"But, of course! Make sure to sit down and buckle up! We're going on the fast lane!"

With that said, the doors closed up. Keiko found the closest seat she could find and fastened her safety belt. The Trailmon moved out across the monorail trail and maximized his speed out through the tunnels. Keiko held onto her seat and bags for her dear life.

"_Oh why did I have to get in this train? A talking train for that matter! Oh well, if it's to see Yusuke, then I'll take whatever means necessary! But, couldn't he at least slow this thing down!"_

Unbeknownst to both Keiko and the Trailmon, another individual arrived and hitched a ride at the very end of the Trailmon. Fresh right out of Spirit World was the ruler himself, Koenma. He didn't look like much a ruler but rather a toddler! He was short, wore a blue shirt top with a red belt wrapped around his waist, yellow pants, and black shoes. His blue hat was the shape of a bowl, trimmed with pink edges and a red oval shape was plastered on the front. There was an oriental symbol on the front of the red oval. His face was slightly pudgy like that of a baby, his eyes were closed shut and a blue pacifier attached on his mouth. He snuck inside the Trailmon while catching glimpse of Keiko.

"Wow, so I'm not the only one going? Keiko's going, too? This should prove to be interesting. Yusuke will be surprised to know that we've managed to arrive in the Digital World," Koenma spoke with a child's voice. "Now, I'll get to see what the fuss over this Digital World is about. Ogre, you had better keep everything in order as I've asked you to. Knowing him, he'll screw everything up! Yusuke! Here I come!"

The Trailmon journeyed further through the tunnel until he passed through a portal. This particular distortion tunnel would ultimately lead them directly into the Digital World.

Tragedy has struck the Shadow Tournament. Anubimon has sacrificed himself for the sake of his loved ones. Angered by the loss, Takato and Inumon had vowed to end Pharaohmon's reign of terror. Agunimon and Pharaohmon have both advanced to the next round. Lance defeats Kenta but fails to send him into eternal darkness. The tournament brackets are now set. The remainder of the entire tournament takes place tomorrow. Three exhibition matches will be featured to finish the first day off.

The Dra-Warriors use their ultimate technique to defeat General Scorpionus. They now will lead the Sailor Senshi, the three legendary warriors and Cammy into the forest where Labramon awaits them. However, the general managed to survive the onslaught by the Dra-Warriors and has vowed to hunt them down towards the temple. On their way, the group will find Labramon's village as a suitable resting spot until they continue their journey the next day.

Himura has yet to recover and the medical teams have now come down with their latest results on his condition. What will be the fate of Himura Tsubasa?

Just now, Keiko and Koenma have found access to a Trailmon who will lead them directly into the Digital World. Can they get there in team to see Yusuke and the others?

All these questions will soon be answered shortly.

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Yolei: Hi, everyone! It's Yolei here to give you the scoop on the next chapter! Three exciting exhibition matches take place. One of which features a personal rivalry between two royal knights! Omegamon is challenged by the Amazon Queen herself, Athenamon. Boy, I sure wouldn't want to be Omegamon right now.

Omegamon: Listen, my lady! Let's not fight! This is pointless!

Athenamon: Be silent! I'll never forgive you for rescuing me as if I were a damsel in distress! You should have left me to die!

Yui: Himura's in a coma! How long will he be like this?

Yugi: I hope he can awaken soon. Otherwise, he'll be disqualified if he doesn't take part in the tournament.

Inumon: He'll awaken! Just you wait and see! C'mon, Himura, buddy! We need you back!

Tea: The other two main attractions of the exhibitions are Mummymon against Kuwabara and Hiei challenged by some mysterious digimon girl named Mizuno.

Mizuno: Humph, so this is my opponent. He's shorter than I am!

Hiei: What was that?

Kuwabara: Ha! She called you short, Hiei!

Labramon: Welcome heroes from earth. I see you've met my friends, Herodramon and Ninjadramon. Please, do make yourselves home in my home village.

Ninja Mars: Are we getting closer towards the temple?

Labramon: Actually, just over that valley and river basin, you find that the temple is hidden beyond a forest. You are not too far from finding the Priestess Sword.

Cammy: Great! It's about time!

Takato: Ah, nothing but relaxation time at the Sphinxmon Hotel!

Sphinxmon: Hoo boy, this is going to be one wacky night...

Inumon: Anubimon... I will avenge you. Pharaohmon will get what's coming to him!

Fairymon: Chapter thirty-four is entitled...

_**Three Exhibition Matches of Mayhem! Shadow Tournament Day One Ends!**_

**_-_**

Keiko: Yusuke! I've found you!

Yusuke: Keiko! What are you doing here!

Koenma: Can't forget about me, now can you?

Yusuke: Oh boy...

* * *

Another long chapter completed by yours truly. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Anubimon has unfortunately left us all but his sacrifice will not be forgotten. You were a great character, Anubimon. bows his head in respect

The next chapter will feature the three exhibition matches, some funny moments and the start of the Sphinxmon Hotel mayhem chapter. Chapter thirty-five will be solely about the mayhem at the Hotel for one whole chapter! That's right! There will be plenty of mayhem and insanity in that chapter alone! So, get ready! Chapter thirty-six will then pick up with the day two of the tournament. There's what you can expect in the meantime.

That's all I really have to say, but Lycosyncer make sure to read the review posts replying to your ideas. Thanks for showing support for this series. I deeply appreciate it.

Again, before I go, I'd like to thank LazerWulf for the duel between Kenta and Lance; also for the idea of Marine Angemon saving Kenta. Thanks go to Youko Youkai and Belletiger for the Pharaohmon/Anubimon revelation scene. I'd also like to thank Ninetalesuk for the other half of the revelation and for allowing me to use the names of Granasmon and Valmarmon. You readers didn't expect that now, did ya?

That's all I really have to say. Be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter of this series. My goal is to complete it by the end of August, or hopefully a little earlier. Until then, be sure to check back and review. Peace!


	34. Three Exhibition Matches of Mayhem!

Hey, everyone! How's your summer coming along:P So far, mine's been a little boring and looking for a new occupation. Need to make some money and get out of the house more often. Anyway, that's beside the point. We've just witnessed day one of the Shadow Tournament event. I will now close the first day with two chapters. This one will feature the three exhibition matches and Chapter 35 will be a comedy chapter filled with whacked out mayhem:D Looks like we've got some two fun chapters after a tragic end for Anubimon.

Now, I can finally catch up with this story and give it the proper conclusion sooner than later. Without further ado, let the fun begin. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

_**Three Exhibition Matches of Mayhem! Shadow Tournament Day One Ends!**_

**_-_**

**Beyond the Scorpiomon Desert/Oasis Sector 213-OA7**

The beautiful, lush oasis forest was not only moist but also teeming with life. It was a complete opposite of the desert ecosystem from beyond the sector. It's rather amazing that such a tropical forest would be a neighbor to a desolate land. A flock of Toucanmon was gathered in flocks within the tree canopies and a Gorillamon was found lounging on the ground. Numerous beetles crawled on tree branches while exotic butterflies flew in droves around the forest.

Then, emerging from out of the forest was a pair of Chameleonmon. They sniffed the ground while foraging for insects and food. The Gorillamon awoke at the sound of the marching Chameleonmon pack and threw a rock in their direction. The giant lizards were startled by the presence of the intimidating ape and moved away. Even if they had the numbers advantage, the gorilla digimon would tear them apart single handedly. Anyone with a right mind would learn never to bother a sleeping giant like this angry primate.

However, this Gorillamon isn't the one that should really be narrated about. There was a group of brave individuals walking through this lush yet dangerous tropical landscape. Leading this group were the two Dra-Warriors, Herodramon and Ninjadramon. Accompanying these two warriors are three of the legendary warriors, Arbormon, Mercuremon and Grottomon; the six Sailor Senshi, three of whom now possess Ninja powers; a white cat named Artemis; and last but not least, Cammy Hino, a.k.a. the Digital Priestess. As soon as they stepped into the forest, Rei, Minako and Makoto had powered down from their Ninja forms to conserve their energy.

As they walked across the forest, there was a loud growl coming from amongst the group. This wasn't any ordinary, animalistic growl. It was a dreaded stomach growl and came from none other than...

"Minako! Geez, you're stomach is louder than Usagi's snoring!" Makoto complained while stopping to check her shoes. "Yuck, my shoes are covered with muck!"

"Moi... I can't help it. I'm hungry!" Minako whined. "I haven't had anything to eat since we got here!"

"Did you forget that you ate that fruit from that Cherrymon?" Cammy reminded her.

"But not enough to fill her bottomless pit," sighed Artemis. "Why can't we just stop and find some food around here?"

"Easy for you to say, but I would rather not eat anything from out of a wilderness," Rei nodded her head.

"Don't worry guys. We're almost there," said Herodramon. "I promise you that Labramon's village will provide us with all the food we can ask for."

"I hope so. She ain't the only one looking for some grub," Arbormon held his growling stomach. "I could eat twenty bowls, myself!"

"Calm thy stomach, friend," Mercuremon sighed.

"Wow, I never thought we'd be traveling from a hot desert into a moist tropical forest," Grottomon examined the environment. "It's a shame Earth is losing these types of ecosystems each year."

"I know. It's quite the shame," Sailor Mercury agreed. "Did you know thousands of species could die everyday a rain forest is destroyed?"

"A thousand?" Sailor Saturn asked. "I knew a lot of species would be lost, but as many as a thousand?"

"Mainly insect, planet and micro-organism species if I remember correctly," Sailor Pluto stated. "Human expansion and consumption are taking a toll on a planet we were destined to protect. It is indeed a shame."

Suddenly, Ninjadramon stopped for a moment as he pushed himself through a thick brush. He sniffed the air and waved other to the group. It looked as though he had already found what he might be looking for. Could he have found Labramon?

"What is it, Ninjadramon?" Rei asked while approaching the Dra-Warrior ninja. "Is it this Labramon you've been telling us about?"

"Well, Ninjadramon. Is it him?" Herodramon wondered.

"I don't sense any dark vibes from this particular one," Ninjadramon whispered.

"You're definitely the digimon version of myself," nodded Rei. "Ok, so, what do we say we go and see who it is? I seriously doubt this one is a threat."

"Right. I got it. Listen up, everyone! We're going through this brush!" Ninjadramon announced to the entire party. "If I remember correctly, the Scubamon River Basin is not too far from here."

"Wow? Really? Oh boy! I can't wait! We'll find this Labramon and get to that village!" Minako exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll say," Arbormon nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if they have a nice hot spring. Man, I sure could use one," Makoto stretched out. "My body's been sore since starting this adventure."

"Yeah. After all, we've been through one difficult day," Sailor Mercury stated. "First, the Scrabmon, then Ryuukoutsuseimon and the Scorpionites. Finally, how can we forget General Scorpionus?"

"Though, we ourselves have dealt with many enemies in a single day. This is nothing new for us," Sailor Saturn spoke up.

"Nonetheless, we require rest and a period to conserve our powers," Sailor Pluto suggested. "I've found just the solution."

"How so?" Grottomon asked.

"I'll show you when we get to the village," the Guardian of Time replied to Grottomon's question.

"Hey! Are you guys going to socialize there or are we going?" Ninjadramon calls out directly to the group. "Unless you _want_ to get lost out here..."

"No way. I'm not getting lost in this icky forest!" Cammy wiped her forehead. "Ready to go, Artemis?"

"As I ever will be..."

Cammy picked up Artemis and carried him with her while trying to catch up with her sister. The others managed to catch up with Ninjadramon, Herodramon and Rei leading the way. If Ninjadramon's senses were correct, they should be in direct contact with Labramon soon.

"Stay close to me, Cammy," Rei said. "You don't know what could be lurking around here."

"That's right. You just leave it to us to scare away whatever gets in our way," Minako assured the child. "Your big sisters are here to protect you."

"Let's get going, Minako," Mercuremon suggested. "Thou don't want to get lost, do you?"

"Of course not! Wait up, guys!" the blonde cried out frantically as she caught up with the group.

They pushed through the brush ahead and carefully walked across the murky terrain. There was no telling if a trap would be sprung or a surprise attack would be implemented. The Sailors and the warriors remained on alert for anything. However, with Ninjadramon's keen senses guiding him, there shouldn't be any problems. Even Rei was convinced that Ninjadramon would be telling the truth.

Finally, after a few moments of walking through the brush, Ninjadramon pushed open through several hanging palm tree branches and looked out towards what appeared to be a river basin. The Sailors, warriors and Cammy gasped at what they found. It was truly a remarkable sight. Not only was there a river basin but also a large waterfall was located in the far distance. Numerous blue digimon wearing scuba gear were found floating in the river and having a good time.

"Wow! Can you believe what I'm seeing here?" Cammy gasped out. "It's so..."

"...Beautiful," Sailor Mercury smiled. "I've never seen anything like this."

"But you've also never been to a rainforest back home on Earth," Makoto pointed out. "That river looks fresh. I sure could go for a dip and lounge just like those blue guys... Say, what are those things anyway."

"They are the Scubamon, the ones the river basin are named after," Herodramon stated. "They discovered this river basin and became this oasis' first inhabitants."

"So, they're the so-called pioneers of this beautiful ecosystem," Sailor Saturn wondered.

"Then others started to settle here and claim the forests as their homes, am I right?" asked Grottomon.

"That is correct," Ninjadramon nodded. "It is said that good luck would be brought to anyone who settles near this river. It looks like that legend has indeed come true for these Scubamon."

"Say, you said this Labramon fellow looks like a dog, right?" Artemis asked. "Well, I sure don't see him anywhere."

"You know what? I think that trickster was jerking our chain," Herodramon stomped his foot. "If I ever get my hands on him..."

"Don't fret. He's not jerking anyone's chain. I can certainly sense that mongrel," Ninjadramon pointed directly towards a tent. "Over there! It seems he's been waiting for us all day."

"So, he decided to take a nap inside the tent?" asked Cammy.

"Well, that sure explains his absence," Sailor Pluto sighed while nodding her head.

"Let's just see if we can wake him up," Arbormon said.

"Allow us," Herodramon approached the tent with Ninjadramon.

As the Dra-Warrior approached the tent closer, they bent down in front of the tent and found Labramon lying down. Not only was the canine laying but was already fast asleep and had drool dripping from his mouth. Herodramon couldn't help but chuckle to himself, but Ninjadramon put a hand in front of his partner to keep him quiet. Then Ninjadramon found a frying pan and a shovel lying next to the sleeping canine. He picked up the two items and had an idea.

"Seeing how it's hard for us to wake him up casually. I thought we'd use these. This should wake him up," Ninjadramon smiled.

"No kidding. Labramon's a heavy sleeper," Herodramon nodded in agreement.

Then, Ninjadramon raised the shovel over his head and quickly slammed it against the frying pan. This immediately caused Labramon to jump up to his feet and fall on his back. His eyes widened in alarm along with his heart pounding faster than one could imagine. Labramon looked over to find Ninjadramon holding the shovel and pan.

"ARGH! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT?" Labramon screamed out at the ninja.

"I had to do it. You have a habit of not listening to anyone who tries to tell you to get your lazy butt up," Ninjadramon shrugged.

"Oh, so slamming my shovel against my pan was your bright idea?" Labramon growled.

"Yeah. Well, Herodramon wanted to scream in your ear, but I suggested this. Besides, it worked and that's all that matters."

"I guess... Humph... Well, you two got here pretty late," Labramon stretched out while yawning.

"We ran into trouble in the desert," Ninjadramon explained. "The Scorpionites attacked us and we gave three human girls the ancient ninja powers."

"Wait, you mean those super human girls are here right now?" Labramon asked.

"Yes, they're just outside this tent along with three of the legendary warriors and the Digital Priestess," Herodramon nodded. "Come see for yourself, my friend."

"Oooo! Now this is something I've wanted to see for myself! I can finally get a glimpse of the human females who have been waging war with Pharaohmon!" Labramon smiled as he slowly stepped out of his tent. "Um, hello? Anybody there?"

As Labramon slowly stepped out of his tent, he turned around to find the six Sailors, the three warriors, Artemis and Cammy. He stood frozen for a moment and nervously approached the group. Little did he realize that the girls were already starting to gaze down on him with adored looks. Even Sailor Pluto was taken back at how 'adorable' Labramon looked. The canine gulped to himself and turned around to meet Ninjadramon eye to eye.

"Um, why are they looking at me like that? I mean, the girls that is..."

"I don't know. Why don't you ask them?" Ninjadramon chuckled.

"Ok... Um, pleased to meet you all. I am Labramon. I'm happy to see that you actually made it here in one piece," Labramon gulped nervously. "Heh heh. It's not often we get humans in this world. Only the Tamers and Ryo Akiyama have been known to travel across the Digital World..."

"Ahem, you're forgetting one of them is the Digital Priestess," Herodramon whispered in Labramon's left ear. "See that little girl with the dark hair? She's carrying the white cat."

"Hum? Oh, yes. I see," Labramon nodded. "Very interesting and it's said that she no longer has any memories of her stay in the Digital World?"

"That's right."

"I see... Well, it's quite an honor. The same goes for you, three Legendary Warriors. Who would have thought we'd see you here?" Labramon bowed his head to the warrior trio.

"So, this is Labramon?" Minako whispered to Mercuremon. "But, he's so adorable!"

"Oh and I'm not, Mina?" Artemis sighed deeply.

"Well, this is the first time I'm getting a glimpse of a digital puppy," the blonde giggled.

"Minako-san's right," Cammy smiled. "He's so adorable. I wish I could have a dog like him and one that talks, too."

"That just makes him twice as cute," Makoto nodded.

"I'm reluctant to say this, but he is an adorable-looking dog," Rei replied. "It's not everyday you see a talking dog, since we've already experienced talking cats before."

"Gee, rub it in, why don't you?" Artemis muttered.

"What do you think, Mercury? Pluto?" Sailor Saturn asked her two comrades.

"Besides the fact that he's quite the adorable-looking dog, he will lead us to his home village," Mercury stated.

"Agreed. He obviously does know Ninjadramon and Herodramon while judging by their conversation. Though, even I can't resist the urge to be adored by this canine," Sailor Pluto chuckled to herself.

"Though, girls and warriors, I should warn you beforehand," Herodramon snickered. "Labramon is cursed..."

"Cursed with what?" asked Grottomon.

"As I said before... Hi, I'm Labra- **WRAGH!**"

As soon as Grottomon's question came to pass, the whole Senshi group rushed over like a flock of fan girls and gathered around Labramon. Rei, Cammy and Minako rubbed Labramon's chest while giggling amongst themselves. Makoto was patting Labramon's head; Mercury, Pluto and Saturn rubbed his shaggy fur. Cammy even played around with the canine's floppy ears. Labramon couldn't help but feel rather embarrassed by the sight.

Ninjadramon, Herodramon and the warriors couldn't help but snicker. This left Artemis to be left without anyone to pet him.

"Well, go and leave me why don't you!" Artemis cried out.

"Well, now do you see? He's cursed with cuteness," Herodramon pointed out.

"Oh. Yeah, I see now," nodded Grottomon.

As the girls were still gathering around Labramon, Arbormon finally stepped up and cleared his throat. This immediately caught everyone's attention, including the Senshi girls. Labramon sighed with relief as he was spared another minute of the girls' happy moment.

"Whew, thank goodness. You saved me from further humiliation!" Labramon hollered.

"As much as I'd like to let you girls continue playing with the puppy, I have an announcement to make," Arbormon spoke out. "...Seeing how Mercuremon, Grottomon and I can't always maintain these forms... We have finally considered dropping down our warrior forms..."

"But you would be revealing your true selves," Mercury replied. "Are you sure it's wise?"

"Even we cannot hope to maintain thy forms any longer," Mercuremon sighed. "We'll only be wasting energy and our spirits need time to conserve that energy."

"When we drop these forms, some of you just might be surprised as to who we really are," Grottomon nodded. "Arbormon? Mercuremon? Are you guys, ready?"

"Yes!" the duo called out in unison.

With that said, the three legendary warriors powered down their warrior forms and became engulfed by data coding. It was only a matter of seconds before they reverted to their human selves. Perhaps the most shocked out of all the Senshi was Mercury. She looked over to where Arbormon once stood and realized that he now revealed himself to be the same young man she met at the pharmacy: Vega Hunter.

"_What...? No! It can't be! It's him!" _Mercury thought while covering her mouth. _"What is he doing here?"_

"Holy crap! It's him!" Rei exclaimed while standing up. "The guy we saw at the pharmacy!"

"You're right!" Saturn and Cammy exclaimed in unison.

The four girls had realized that this was the same guy from the pharmacy where the girls went to pick up medication for their friends' injuries. Mercury couldn't believe her very eyes. Vega Hunter was actually the Legendary Warrior of Wood.

"...I can't believe it's you," whispered Mercury.

"And the other two? I've never seen them before," Makoto pointed out.

In place of Mercuremon and Grottomon were Dimitro and Sam. All of this time they hid their identities from the sailors in order to aid them on their quest. Pluto, Minako and Makoto didn't know what to make of this since they had no direct contact with these three men. However, Rei wasn't too convinced. They hid their identities and this made the _Shinto_ _miko priestess_ untrusting of the three males.

"Hello there, Senshi. These are our true selves," Vega approached the ladies. "Mercury. There's no need to maintain that form. I already know who you are... Ami."

This stunning revelation caused the Sailors to gasp in utter disbelief. How could this human already figure out her identity? Well, it was no surprise since Rei was last seen with Ami in the pharmacy. Vega had seen Rei leave with Ami from out of the pharmacy and figured it was obvious.

"Ami. I figured you had to be a Sailor Senshi. When I became the Warrior of Wood, I sensed your power. No, even before I became a legendary warrior. I sensed your sailor powers," Vega explained. "I couldn't believe the smartest girl in Juuban... No, the smartest girl in Tokyo was actually a Sailor warrior. I've had my eye on you for quite a long while..."

"Humph. The way I see it. You've been spying on us," Rei stepped up in front of her fellow Senshi. "I knew it was you all along, but I had to be convinced myself. I wanted to wait until you drop that form. So, now here you are now. Vega Hunter."

"Rei, if you just let him explain," Minako replied. "I'm sure he has a good reason."

"Yeah, I'll let him explain," the raven-haired female nodded. "Ok, Mr. Hunter. Say whatever you have to say. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Please, Rei," Mercury begged her hotheaded friend. "Control yourself. Vega here saved your sister..."

"Ami's right! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him," Cammy spoke out.

"_Damn, there I go again... What is wrong with me? Why must I always lose my temper? Cammy's right. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for this guy," _Rei thought. _"I've got to control myself. These three guys aided us along our journey and I should be thanking them. I really want to trust these guys, but ever since my problems with my father... I've had problems with men... However, Vega sure has a thing for Ami. I'll give him a chance. He doesn't seem like a bad guy..."_

"Rei, are you all right?" Pluto asked.

"I'll manage. It's just these three suddenly reveal themselves to us. All of this is happening too fast."

"Well, this has certainly turned into quite the interesting twist," Labramon rubbed his head.

"Wow, Ami. You know this guy?" Minako asked the genius girl. "Oh boy! This is great! Ami is starting to see guys! You're starting to break out of that shell of yours!"

"That's exactly what we were thinking," Rei replied. "But, still... Vega Hunter..."

"Hunter? Hunter. Now that name sounds familiar," Minako remembered hearing that particular name. "Wait! You mean Hunter of _Hunter Technologies_? The one's who produce the Sailor V games? The one company that made my name famous across the video game charts?"

"Um, yeah, that would be the same Hunter," Vega nodded. "My father owns the company and he's responsible for the Sailor V games' popularity over the years."

"Ah! That's exactly what I wanted to hear!" Minako giggled excitedly. "It's no wonder why I became such a big hit in Japan! My reputation is still credible after these last few years!"

"What do you expect? The only things that compete against your games are those _Grand Theft Auto_ games and _Halo_," Makoto muttered.

"And I happen to love racing in that game!" Minako smiled.

"Ok, so are we going to be talking about video games now or what?" Rei huffed. "All right, Vega. Listen up. I appreciate what you've done for us. You saved my sister's life and I want to give you my gratitude."

"It's honor to help you. Besides, my friends and I figured you'd be going to the Digital World. In addition, when I first met Ami, I felt powers within her. Hell, when we're in our warrior forms, we can tell who you girls really are and we've seen you transform into Sailor Senshi."

"It's true," Sam nodded in agreement. "So, you might as well drop your Sailor forms when we get to the village, to save energy, of course."

"As long as we keep our identities a secret from others," Mercury suggested.

"Of course, we're not going to give away your true identities," Vega replied.

"Let us hope you keep your word," Pluto bowed. "Thank you and let us continue our venture."

"Right. You guys want to get moving before it gets dark out here?" Labramon stated. "Staying out here at night isn't such a good idea, especially with dangerous Gorillamon that lurk around here."

"Gorillamon? Now, I've heard everything," Artemis muttered.

Suddenly, a loud rustling sound came from behind Artemis and caused the white cat to jump away in fear. He panicked and found himself back in Cammy's arms.

"Aw, what's the matter, Artemis?" Cammy asked the frightened cat.

"There wa-wa-was something back there!" Artemis cried out.

"Oh that?" Ninjadramon asked. "Aw, don't worry. That was just a Tasiermon. They're little monkey digimon who love playing pranks on others. Sometimes they'll even scare off wary wanderers and making them believe a beast will come out to attack them."

"Oh, Artemis! You really though that was a Gorillamon?" Cammy giggled. "Oh, you don't have to worry about a Gorillamon since we have my big sisters and our friends to protect us!"

"That's right," nodded Sailor Saturn. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Hey! So, can we get a move on? The villagers are anticipating our arrival!" Labramon calls out to the group.

"You lead the way, pup," Herodramon cleared his throat.

"Right. Follow me guys. We're not too far from my village," Labramon replied as he stepped across a small bridge leading across the other side of the river.

Soon afterwards, the entire group followed Labramon onwards across the bridge. It would be at least another half a mile before they reach Labramon's home village. The Sailors were relieved that they had gained the trust of Vega and his comrades. However, Rei remained a bit skeptical.

"_Ok, you guys better keep your word or you'll be dealing with me," _Rei thought. _"But, since you saved Cammy, I'm willing to cooperate with you. Besides, our main enemy is Pharaohmon. We should focus on eliminating that monster and his allies. I hope that Labramon will lead us to that temple and retrieve that sword. It won't be too long before we regain our powers and send that evil bastard to where he belongs!"_

Just then, Ninjadramon immediately read Rei's thoughts and sent a telepathic message directly.

"_Don't worry, Rei. Remember, we still have a conversation tonight. I'll be sure to tell you everything you need to know about your sister."_

"_Right. Just designate a meeting area and I will find you there."_

"_Done deal."_

As soon as they finished their telepathic conversation, they caught up with the group. Nighttime was set to blanket the skies. Getting to the village was essential if they hope to get some rest for tomorrow's long journey to the temple, but it seems there would be a festivity of some sort taking place at the village.

* * *

**Phoenix Arena/Ground level/Infirmary/Medical facility**

It had just been a few minutes since the end of the final 'first round' tournament match. The event would conclude its festivities with three exhibition matches in order to send the crowd away without mourning over Anubimon's recent death. The crowds were still buzzing about Pharaohmon's revelation concerning his former friendship with Anubimon. However, many others were still debating about the whole Valmarmon and Granasmon issues. Could the two Gods actually be out there in another world? If they are, then they too must be watching this important event in its entirety.

As for the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors and the Duelists, they had returned to the infirmary to check back on Himura's condition. Nearly every one of them was still grieving over Anubimon's loss. Omegamon stood amongst everyone with his arms crossed while understanding that he still has a match with Athenamon, the queen of the Amazon digimon.

When Yui and Jeri saw their friends returning back, they jumped up out of their chairs to meet with them. Yui was deeply distraught over Anubimon's loss and had to be consoled by Dark Gabumon. Felinismon's face twisted with a mix of sadness and anger. She couldn't believe that she once served a powerful scumbag such as Pharaohmon.

"I can't believe what I just saw! Damn it! That son of a-" Felinismon screamed before slamming her fist on a table.

"You can say that again!" Joey growled.

"Please, try to control yourself, Felinismon. We'll avenge Anubimon... Someway or another, right?" Jeri asked her friends. "I mean... Anubimon is gone just like Leomon..."

"Look, Jeri. We know you're sad. We're all saddened," Henry answered. "It was like watching Leomon die again. It hurt us a lot."

"Bad man is going to get it, big brother!" Suzie nodded. "If we don't beat him, we'll never restore Terriermon back!"

"No, Basilikmon turned Terriermon into stone," Inumon replied. "Henry. You have my word that snake will be slain, whether it be my hand or anyone else's! I'd rather kill that damn snake myself!"

"Or me," Guilmon replied.

"Don't forget me," Renamon spoke out.

"If I was fighting in this tournament, I'd like to show that monster!" Tristan clenched his fists tightly.

"I'm sure you would. No offense, but Pharaohmon would turn you to paste," Duke pointed out.

"Well, let's hope either one of you stops Basilikmon," Seadramon stated promptly. "If he's not defeated, Terriermon remains a stone figure."

"You can't forget about us," Agunimon spoke out. "Tomoki is still stone thanks to that punk! If it comes down to anyone of us legendary warriors, you can rest assure that one of us puts him down. Then, Pharaohmon is next..."

"On the bright side, at least most of Pharaohmon's goons have been beat in the first round," Witchmon pointed out. "Only Piedmon, Basilikmon, Kuzuhamon, Marine Devimon and Pharaohmon himself have advanced."

"But, our biggest problem is Pharaohmon. How in god's name is anyone going to defeat someone like him?" Fairymon wondered.

"Good question," Mai replied. "We're not dealing with just any creep."

"Yeah, we're dealing with a monster," Tea shuddered at the sight of Pharaohmon in her mind.

"The only other two that even present a great challenge are Piedmon and Basilikmon," Blitzmon stated.

"Piedmon's mine, especially after what he did to Kouichi," Wolfmon grunted. "He's mine!"

"You'll show him a thing or two," Agunimon agreed.

"Then, we can't forget that Kurama guy, that Yusuke fellow and that Sailor warrior," Rika said. "They're also competing in the next round."

"This is going to turn out to be an interesting day if you ask me," Guardromon said.

"Interesting? After what we've just been through? No, to me... It's to avenge Lord Anubimon!" Inumon growled like a demon possessed. "Takato, you must understand how I feel!"

"Of course, I do, Inumon! We're all upset! Heck, even I'm hurting from the loss... But, let's face it! We have to keep ourselves focused! This is Pharaohmon we're talking about here! He'd turn us all into paste if we challenge him together!"

"You said it, Takato," Guilmon pat his partner on his back.

"Thanks, boy. Now, if you guys still want to mope, fine with me. Nevertheless, I'm still going to continue through this tournament with my head held high! Victory is our only option if we hope to avenge Anubimon's death. I learned from my last mistake not to let my anger explode. When I did that, I caused Guilmon to turn into a monster, and I became a monster along with him. I don't ever want to experience that kind of traumatizing event as long as I live. I don't wish history to repeat itself. So, I ask all of you to calm down and don't lose your cool! Don't forget that Kenta nearly lost his life out there in his duel. We ought to be thankful our buddy is still with us. Right, Kenta?"

"You can say that again," the glasses-wearing boy nodded in agreement. "I don't ever want to go through that again. I would have ended up like Himura or, worse, killed. Thanks again, Marine Angemon. You really came through for me."

"Pi! Pi!" chirped Marine Angemon.

"Dude, even I was scared," Kazu replied. "But, glad you pulled through. I didn't want to think what would have happened to you."

"Don't worry. I'm still here and that's all that matters."

"Besides... We're going to be the ones to have to break the news to Himura. That is... If he ever wakes up..." Yugi spoke up for everyone.

"Oh, Himura..." Yui whispered. "You'll never wake up, will you?"

"Um, excuse me?" a kind, young female voice calls from behind the group.

Everyone turned to find a Biyomon wearing a nurse's outfit. The pink bird was holding in her hands a tablet filled with document papers and results from Himura's examination. The children knew exactly what this meant. Yui ran over to where Biyomon was standing and wanted to look at the examination results.

"Please, nurse! You have to tell me! How is my brother doing?" Yui asked worryingly. "I have to know! We have been so worried about him!"

"She's right. We've been waiting a little too long if you ask me. Can you tell us what you have as far as repots are concerned?" Omegamon kneeled over to face the tiny pink bird.

"Ahem, yes. If you all would just calm down, I have the results concerning the boy named Himura Tsubasa. Ok, let's see here," Biyomon reviewed the reports. "We were able to stop the bleeding. Fortunately, there weren't any serious internal injuries. It's a miracle he was able to survive that."

"So, you mean to tell us that Himura's all right and will recover?" asked Rika.

"The boy will fortunately... survive," Biyomon smiled.

"All right! Did you hear that?" Kazu calls out to the group. "Isn't this great? Ah-ha! I knew he'd pull through!"

"That's great to know," Lopmon nodded.

"See? If you guys hadn't worried so much, then Himura probably wouldn't have made it through. I knew these hospital staff would ensure the kid was secured," Jaarin whispered to Henry.

"I shouldn't have doubted you, big sister."

"Unfortunately, I have bad news," Biyomon continued her report. "The boy has fallen into a coma. He's been transferred into one of our rooms. We have him on life support, but we're not sure if he'll wake up..."

"No... Not Himura..." Yui wept to herself.

"Are we able to see him?" Takato approached the Biyomon nurse.

"Yes, that's my partner in that room there," Inumon stepped up. "Anubimon was just killed and Himura wasn't present to witness the tragic event..."

"You mean that boy knew Lord Anubimon?" Biyomon asked. "I had no idea. I'm sorry to hear about the tragic loss. Every one of us here was saddened. I'm sure Himura would have been heartbroken..."

Before Biyomon even had a chance to finish her sentence, Yui pushed past the nurse and ran down the hallway in pursuit for Himura's room. Dark Gabumon was quick to catch up with Yui. The other Tamers and Duelists immediately gave chase to the Tsubasa child.

"Yui! Hold on!" Takato calls out to the child.

"She sure runs fast when given the right motivation!" Henry exclaimed.

"Dark Gabumon! You lead the way for us!" Guilmon cried out.

"By following Yui, you can lead us to the room where Himura was transferred!" Rika stated.

Then, Yui turned another corner into the left direction and pushed her way through a closed door. She gasped at what she found. Lying in a white bed and covered with a sheet was Himura. Standing by his side was a respiratory machine and a mask to cover his mouth. Yui's eyes filled with tears and quickly jumped to Himura's side.

"Himura! Oh no! Himura!" Yui cried out.

Soon, Dark Gabumon and the others would arrive at the room that Yui had entered. Their eyes widened in shock as a glimpse of Himura placed on life support. This caused Dark Gabumon and Jeri to immediately rush over to Yui's side.

"Man, this is bad," Kazu sighed. "That witch really took a lot out of him."

"I'm just glad that I didn't end up like this," Kenta nodded.

"Oh, Yui. You poor thing," Rika comforted.

"So, is this the price we're going to have to pay?" Tristan growled.

"I'm not liking where this is all going. What if tomorrow only turned out to be worse than it already was?" Joey wondered.

"I don't even want to think about it," Tea replied.

"I can assure you guys that nothing like this will be happening tomorrow! Pharaohmon will not do anything nor will his minions," Yugi stated. "Takato's right. We have to remain focused. Pharaohmon's only trying to break us down, one by one. We'll prove to him that we're not so easily broken!"

"That's right," Takato smiled. "Yui, do you hear that? You have to stay strong. Don't give up and don't even think about losing hope for your brother. He needs you more than you need him. Stay by his side."

"Yes... I will, Takato," Yui sniffled.

"I'll stay here with you if you need company," Jeri comforted the child.

"Thanks, Jeri... I appreciate it."

"Don't forget you've also have myself and Felinismon to look after you two," Dark Gabumon nodded.

"Are you leaving, guys?" Jeri asked her friends.

"Not now, we'll be sticking around the infirmary. I don't think we're in the mood to see the exhibitions. So, Yui... If you need us, don't hesitate to come barging out of this room and tell us about Himura's condition."

"Yes, I understand," Yui wiped the tears from her face.

"Wipe those tears, Yui. We'll just be outside this room. Don't worry. I know you're big brother will pull through. He's one tough and resilient boy," Rika assured the girl.

Giving a nod to her friends, Yui smiled and kneeled beside her brother's side. She took his hand and clenched it tightly. It was because of Nemesis that Himura was placed in a comatose state. The medical staff of this arena made sure the boy was well taken care of. At least his bleeding was stopped before Himura had died from blood loss.

Jeri kneeled beside Yui and wrapped an arm around her. She calmly pats Yui's back as a method to calm her down. Their digimon partners guarded them and stayed alert in case any intruder dared to enter. Though, they had the other Tamers on patrol around the infirmary.

With the Duelists, Tamers and their digimon searching around the infirmary, Takato walked back over to where the Legendary Warriors were waiting. He noticed that Wolfmon, Omegamon and Agunimon were gone from sight. He noticed Jaarin sitting next to Fairymon and Blitzmon.

"Hey, you know where Omegamon, Takuya and Kouji went to?" Takato asked the remaining three warriors.

"Wolfmon left to check on his brother. That would be Loweemon by the way," Fairymon replied. "As for Omegamon and Agunimon, those two left towards the arena... I heard the exhibitions were going to start in a few minutes."

"Oh I see. Thanks for letting me know."

"Takato? You think you can get me over to where my brother is? I could use a little help standing up," Jaarin said.

"Here, I'll help you up," Fairymon offered her new friend.

"Thanks, Izumi."

"Allow me, ladies," Blitzmon gave Fairymon a hand to carry Jaarin along.

The two warriors carried Jaarin across the hallways with Takato following close behind them. Little did they realize that they would be receiving an unexpected visit from several guests. Who would they be? Time will only tell, but first... The three exhibition matches were set to commence to end the event's first day festivities.

"_Hello again, you wonderful digimon and guests alike!"_Floramon's voice was heard through the intercoms around the arena. _"We'd like to thank each and every one of you for selling out today's event! Our tournament has turned out to be quite the successfully yet tragic story. Since everything seems to have calmed, why don't we conclude the first day event with three exhibition matches that were earlier signed? These three matches will include each of the following: the fan favorite Mummymon taking on a young human named Kazuma Kuwabara! The mysterious Mizuno goes one on one with the one named Hiei! Last but surely not least, the main attraction will be Athenamon challenging Omegamon! This is surely one match you don't want to miss! Two Royal Knights finally meet in the ring and they will look to finish their storied rivalry! So, without further ado, let's bring out the first two competitors! Mummymon and Kuwabara! Coooooooooooooome on down!"_

* * *

**Phoenix Arena**

The crowds were immediately beginning to react loudly even after the traumatizing event of Anubimon's loss. As many would say, the show must go on. Though, that didn't stop any from continually cursing the wretched demon's name. The spotlights were set directly on the first entranceway. The combatants were set to be formally introduced to the massive crowd audience.

Floramon stood at the center of the ring with a microphone in hand. She tossed up her microphone and caught it with her left hand. With Lillymon tending to Beelzebumon, Floramon was the obvious replacement to call the exhibition matches.

"Ladies, digimon and guests alike! Welcome, for I am Floramon, your hostess with the mostess! With my colleague, Lillymon, tending to a competitor she has deeply fallen for, it's my duty to call the three exhibition treats we have in store for you! Now, without further ado, allow me to introduce the first combatant of this exhibition bout!"

Steeping out of the entranceway first was a man wearing a blue coat, a matching color tall hat and a white cape flowing across his back. One eye was exposed underneath the man's concealed identity. He strolling down the aisle and raised a two-finger peace sign for the crowd to see. A goofy grin formed across his concealed face as the audiences were cheering him. This digimon was named Mummymon, who has developed a reputation as a combat champion within many regions

"Yeah! Who's your daddy?" Mummymon shouted out to the audience around him. "I have arrived to show time!"

Following behind the narcissistic Mummymon, a white-haired woman wearing a red outfit, a matching color hat and purple shoes pressed her palm against her face. It looked like she wanted to slap Mummymon silly for his crazy antics. This woman was Arukenimon, a long-time valet for the combat champion.

"Ugh, must you always embarrass us like this, Mummymon?" Arukenimon muttered under her breath.

"Please, Arukenimon. These digimon love me!" Mummymon whispered back to the spider woman.

"Please, give it up for the lovely duo, everyone! Mummymon and Arukenimon! However, it will be Mummymon who will compete in this match!"

Once Mummymon stepped inside the ring center, he rose up both hands and hollered out. The audiences gave him a standing ovation. He encircled the ring and removed his white cape. He then paused for Arukenimon to remove his blue robe. The spider woman sighed while removing the combatant's robe and hat. Mummymon was exposed as what his name applied, a mummy. His body was completely covered with white bandages with one eye exposed along with sections of his face, hands and feet. A brown, leather belt tightened around his waist. Mummymon stretches out but not long before showing off for his 'fans'.

"THE CHAMP IS HERE!" Mummymon hollered out.

"You mean former champ," Arukenimon slapped herself on the forehead.

"Let's not waste anymore time, let's bring out Mummymon's opponent! Give it up for the one named Kazuma Kuwabara!"

With that said, the orange-haired teen walked down the aisle with his own microphone in hand. A grin formed across his face. Accompanying him were Botan and Yusuke. Kuwabara rushed down the aisle and jumped inside the ring. Mummymon was a bit taken back by the teen's grand entrance and grumbled to himself.

"Well, it looks like Kuwabara has his own microphone in hand! Is he attempting to gain an advantage over Mummymon? We'll find out. Um, Mr. Kuwabara," Floramon approached the tall human. "You do realize you're going up against a veteran."

"Veteran... Amateur... I don't give a crud!" Kuwabara exclaimed out for everyone to hear. "The Great Kuwabara has come to make a name for himself in this world! I'm well known for taking out the demon scum with Urameshi and it's me that bails him out of dangerous jams!"

"Um, right," Yusuke coughed. "More like the other way around, doofus!'

"Now, now, Yusuke," Botan tapped her foot. "Kuwabara saved your life by donating his energy after the Saint Beast fiasco."

"Right... But, still. He's embarrassing himself out there!"

"Ladies and germs! Kuwabara is ready to rumble!" Kazuma screamed out before 'posing' for the crowds.

"Good grief. Now we have two numbskulls," Arukenimon sighed while stepping out of the ring. "I need an aspirin."

"Wow, he's really getting these fans pumped and ready to go! This should be one fun bout! Make sure you two boys fight it fairly! If you fall out of the ring and don't make it back inside after ten, it counts as a loss. If you give up, well the result is the same. All right! With all of that out of the way, let's get this match ready! Sound the bell!"

"Hey! Don't you go losing, Kuwabara! We're on a roll here!" Yusuke calls out to his friend.

"_Feh. This match is mine. I'll show this poser a thing or two," _Kuwabara snickered in thought.

Once the official bell sounded off, Mummymon stepped towards the center and waved for Kuwabara to meet him. The teen quirked an eyebrow and slowly moves closer to where Mummymon was standing. The digimon shot out his right hand above his head to flash the crowd 'V' for victory. Kuwabara retorted with a thumbs down. Mummymon simply shrugged this off and turned his back on Kuwabara.

"Come on, boy. My back is turned. Why don't you show me what you've got?"

"Oh, I'll show you a thing or two! I didn't fight on the streets for nearly my whole life just to be one-upped by some mummy! Bring it on!" Kuwabara charged forward with his fist.

Mummymon simply turned around and twisted to the side to let Kuwabara punch 'air'. The teen was taken back by his opponent's swift movement and charged across for another head-on charge. He threw out an array of fists directly at Mummymon. None of these punches landed on Mummymon, who was studying Kuwabara's move like a book.

"As usual, Mummymon is luring Kuwabara in to exhaust himself at the start of the match! This is nothing new from the veteran! He takes advantage of his opponent's stamina by forcing them to exert all of their energy. Kuwabara is simply another guinea pig to be tested here for Mummymon!" Floramon announced through her mike.

"Hang in there, Kuwabara! You have to at least deck him really good!" Yusuke calls out.

"I don't think he's listening," Botan pointed out. "This Mummymon sure is taking advantage of Kuwabara's brashness."

"Well, that lady did just say that Mummymon was a veteran. Kuwabara... Damn..." Yusuke cursed. "Don't you lose! Kurama and I hold victories! You need to keep us on a winning streak!"

Kuwabara leaped out at Mummymon in attempt to catch him off guard with a right hook. However, Mummymon was quick to catch his hand quickly and delivered a knee smash into the teen's gut.

Looking from the audience stands were Kurama and Hiei. They were rather disappointed with Kuwabara's performance since he was previously training to sharpen his skills. Hiei simply nodded his head.

"I thought that fool would have sharpened his skills with all of that training we've provided him," Hiei scoffed.

"Yes, I must say, Kuwabara is not thinking clearly through his attacks. If he keeps this pace, Mummymon will exploit his weakness."

"He should quit before he saves himself the humiliation. Besides, you and Yusuke have already won your matches."

"But we compete tomorrow. You and Kuwabara will have complete rest," Kurama informed the fire apparition. _"Though, I did promise Brimstone a rematch to settle the score."_

"You still have that monster to get off your back, too. You have quite the load tomorrow if you ask me," Hiei read Kurama's thoughts.

"Yes... And I intend to end it. Hmmm..."

"If this fool doesn't get serious, he's going to get flattened by this fighter," Hiei snorted. "Why doesn't he just use his blasted Spirit Sword?"

"Well... It looks like that answers your question," Kurama pointed directly down to the ring.

During the progression of the match, Kuwabara quickly summoned forth his Spirit Sword. The veteran combat fighter stood his ground while glaring over at the sword.

"Whoa..." Mummymon stated with his eye widened in surprise. "I didn't see this coming..."

"Heh! I'm not as weak and incompetent as you thought. Look at this beauty!" Kuwabara snickered.

"All right, Kuwabara! Now clobber his ass with it! He obviously has no idea on how to use energy!" Yusuke hollers out to his school rival.

"It's about time he summoned that thing or he'd be toast," Botan watched the combatants. "Wow, I remember this is the same sword that helped bring down the Toguro brother and lead us to rescue Yukina."

"Yeah, but I helped with my _Reigun_," Yusuke snorted. "Come on, Kuwabara! Finish this guy off!"

Kuwabara encircled Mummymon with his sword in one hand. He twirled it to intimidate the veteran, but Mummymon remained relatively calm.

"Wow! Just as Kuwabara formed a sword from right out of his hands, Mummymon was a bit taken back yet has managed to regain his composure. Just what kind of human is he dealing with: a magician or a sorcerer of some sorts?"

"Wrong again, lady! I'm Kuwabara!" Kuwabara grinned sheepishly. "Come on, Mummymon! Get taste of my sword!"

"I'd rather not, boy," Mummymon smiled. "You remind me of myself in my young lad days, but... I'm going to finish this!"

"How so? You're bluffing!"

"You think so? Why don't you try me out then?"

"I'll show you then, punk! RAGH!" Kuwabara howled out as he advanced towards Mummymon.

He swung his sword across and attempted to take a swipe at Mummymon. Just as the sword came close to cutting down Mummymon, the veteran ducks under and leg sweeps the human teen. Kuwabara fell back but managed to save himself by slamming his sword through the ground. Mummymon sprinted across and delivered a spinning kick across Kuwabara's face. The force sent the teen rolling across the ring. Mummymon landed down and stepped into a Kung-fu stance. Then, he immediately posed and flashed a premature 'V' for victory.

"Mummymon showing us that he's close to victory! Kuwabara put up a good fight but it looks like he'll simply be another to fall before the former champ!"

Kuwabara found himself within the hole previously created by Pharaohmon's devastating punch. The teen landed back first against the concrete and winced in pain from the fall. Mummymon paraded across the ring to get the crowd pumped and wildly cheering on.

"Ugh! Damn, Kuwabara! You shouldn't even be losing to this guy!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"In case you haven't noticed, Mummymon's been trained in some sort of style," Botan informed Yusuke. "Though, I have no idea since I don't have good knowledge on martial arts."

"Yeah, it's martial arts all right. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Even street thugs can be mauled by martial artists... Well most of the time," Yusuke responded. "But, damn... With the Spirit Sword, he ought to send this guy flying out of the ball park!"

Kuwabara slowly picks himself up from the ground once Floramon was starting the countdown. She was already at 'six', but soon stopped once she caught glimpse of Kuwabara standing up on his feet. Mummymon couldn't believe what he saw. His attack would have put down any normal digimon yet the resilient Kuwabara was on his feet. Kazuma smiled with a trickle of blood coming down his lip.

"Wow! This Kuwabara sure has a body made out of steel! I don't know if any digimon have gotten up from Mummymon's most vicious attacks, but this is no digimon! He's a human for goodness sakes! I have to give these super humans props! First Kurama, then Yusuke and Kuwabara! How in the Digi-world did Earth produce super humans? We'll never know, but we're getting a glimpse of one..."

"That's because I'm special, lady," Kuwabara muttered. "I'm a human with lots of talent... And no mummy is going to put down Kuwabara the Man!"

"...Unbelievable," Mummymon gasped. "To think, this human gets up from my vicious blows! Even some of the Devas have submitted to me."

"Well, I'm no a Deva-whatever," Kuwabara seethed while holding his side. "You can claim to be a great martial artist, but you'll never break my spirit..."

"I see... A resilient one. I knew I'd come across one like you," Mummymon chuckled. "Young lad, I've defeated many youngsters like you and many of them have submitted. What makes you think you'll be any different from them?"

"Well, for once, you're going to have to beat me within an inch of life..."

"What? Have you lost it?" Mummymon questioned the teen.

"What? Oh, crap! Kuwabara! Don't confuse pride with stupidity!" Yusuke exclaimed directly towards Kuwabara. "Don't get the crap beat out of you and die in the process!"

"Yusuke's right, Kuwabara! This Mummymon isn't even associated with Pharaohmon! We don't want to be forced to apprehend him for murdering you!"

"Besides, I doubt Mummymon wants to kill anyone," Yusuke said. "Well... At least, I hope..."

Mummymon merely chuckled to himself and walked over towards Kuwabara. The teen looked directly up at the veteran and growled deeply.

"Go ahead, give me your best shot, punk... I'm ready for you..."

"Who said I would attack an opponent while they are down?" Mummymon scoffed. "Real digimon or men for that matter fight honorably."

"What...? You know I'm a man of honor?"

"Yes, I can read you like a book, boy. You have great power but you need to control yourself when attacking. Otherwise, you will be picked apart just as I have made an example out of you."

"You... mean you were just testing me?" Kuwabara asked.

"Of course, but the crowd witnessed actual competition. Shall we continue, Mr. Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, you bet!"

Jumping back to his feet, Kuwabara picked out his sword from the ground. The mummy digimon jumped back and stepped into a combat stance. The teen charged across once again and went to take a swipe at Mummymon with his sword. Mummymon was quick to read his opponent's direct movements and dodged to the side. Just as Mummymon swiftly moved aside, Kuwabara smiled and exerted more energy through his sword.

"SWORD! GET LONGER!"

"What?" Mummymon exclaimed.

With that said, Kuwabara's sword extended outward across the ring and slammed against Mummymon's side. The force of the blow sent Mummymon hurtling out of the ring and directly onto the outside. Kuwabara called back his sword to shrink down to its normal-length. The arena crowds were struck with awe at the sight of the former champion being sent out of the ring by Kuwabara's weapon.

"Mummymon! Oh no!" Arukenimon cried as she ran over to the fallen martial artist.

"Whoa... I didn't think I'd get him," Kuwabara couldn't believe what his sword had done.

"Whoa! What a counter by Kuwabara!" exclaimed Floramon. "He sends the former champ right out of the ring! Incredible! Here, I will start the count! One! Two!"

"All right! Way to go, Kuwabara! You nailed him directly out of the ball park!" Yusuke hollered out to his friend.

"I must say! That was impressive!" Botan jumped up excitedly.

Kuwabara was slowly rising to his feet and held his sword tightly. Could this be the big break he needed? It seemed victory would be in his grasp.

"Heh, so much for Hiei planning to insult me once this match is over. I really hit that guy hard. I just hope he'll be all right," Kuwabara looked across towards the outside.

"-Six! Seven! Eight!"

Even Kurama and Hiei were stunned by the turn of events. The fire apparition didn't want to admit it, but he didn't expect Kuwabara to pull off such a sneaky counter.

"Well, what did you think, Hiei? Surely, you did not see this coming," Kurama chuckled.

"It was merely a lucky shot," Hiei shrugged. "This match isn't even over with."

"Well, it looks like Mummymon won't be getting up anytime soon. Take a look."

Back directly around the ring area, Mummymon was barely moving. He slowly lifted his head up and flashed Kuwabara a grin. The teen didn't know what to make out of this gesture.

"Why are you smiling for?" Kuwabara asked.

"... For once, I underestimate a lad of the younger generation. Here I thought you were merely all power and little technique... I was wrong... You even surprised me... This match is yours, lad..."

"Mine...?"

"Nine! Ten! Mummymon is unable to continue since he did not get up after the ten count! Kuwabara is your winner and what an upset!" Floramon officially announced.

The massive crowd heavily cheered for Kuwabara's efforts but even applauded Mummymon for putting on a good, quick competitive match. It would have seemed Mummymon had the match won but Kuwabara managed to pull through in the end. Yusuke and Botan rushed over inside the ring to praise their friend.

"Way to nail it to him, Kuwabara!" Botan happily cheered. "Score another for the team!"

"That was sure an awesome counter, Kuwabara. That Mummymon guy sure as hell didn't see it coming," Yusuke gave him a thumbs-up.

"Thanks... Hold on... I want to say something to Mummymon before anything else..." Kuwabara stepped away towards the edge of the ring.

He looked down to find Mummymon being helped up by Arukenimon. The veteran nodded his head and stubbornly walked but not long before grasping his injured side. Kuwabara cleared his throat as he began to speak out towards Mummymon.

"Mummymon! I'm talking to you!"

"You've won, lad... What else is it you need?"

"Well, you sure opened my ears when you told me you were a person with honor. You don't know how much that means to me. I maybe a young punk with little regard for authority, but I carry an honor code like any man," Kuwabara stated. "I want to thank you for fighting me and showing me that you're not scum like Pharaohmon..."

"I'm in no way affiliated with that monster, but... your two friends. If they have the power necessary to defeat that monster, I wish them all the luck in the world. Today, I concede this bout to you. Even I shouldn't underestimate all young lads... You proved me wrong when you exploited the full extension of your sword's power. Mr. Kuwabara, let us hope we meet again..."

"You got it, old timer."

"Heh, to think... An old arrogant fool like myself being defeated by a young, arrogant lad... That's just how life goes... Enjoy your celebration and have a good day... Arukenimon, let's get back to the locker room."

"Whatever you need, you old fool," Arukenimon sighed while wrapping his arm around her neck. "Hang in there..."

"Old timer... Yeah, you can count on it," Kuwabara smiled.

"Made a new friend, Kuwabara?" Botan giggled as she approached the teen.

"More like a respect bond," the young man replied. "Let's get going. It looks like Hiei's match is next."

"Yeah, he's going up against some girl named Mizuno or so I heard," Yusuke shrugged. "I say we stick around and wait for Hiei to show up..."

"Good idea. He's one with our team," Botan nodded. "Ah! I see him now! He's with Kurama in the audience!"

As Botan pointed directly towards the audience stands, the boys quickly found Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara waved out directly to Hiei, which managed to bother the fire apparition.

"Well, looks like they want the next 'victim' to get in the ring," Kurama couldn't help but chuckle.

"Humph, so I'm next? Fine, I'm going to get this over with!" Hiei snorted as he quickly phases out from sight.

Once Hiei disappeared from his spot, Kurama was left alone to watch the match from afar so he decided to join the others. He moved towards the stairs leading towards the floor level of the arena, but soon he stopped as he felt a presence approaching from behind.

He turned another corner to find Sailor Uranus standing by with an injured Sailor Neptune on her back. Without even blinking an eye, Kurama was the first to speak.

"So, were you watching me and Hiei this whole time, Sailor Senshi?" Kurama asked the Outers.

"You and your friend witnessed Pharaohmon's transformation. I'm willing to bet that you were frightened," Uranus spoke out.

"To be honest, I couldn't help but become paralyzed with fear. I can't speak for Hiei though."

"That's exactly what I thought," the shorthaired Senshi nodded. "Pharaohmon is a force to be reckoned with. If I were you, I'd tell your friend to watch it."

"How so?" Kurama turned around and faced Uranus with caution.

"Just heed my warning... For your friend's sake."

With that said, Sailor Uranus carried her fellow Senshi off on her back. Kurama kept a close eye on the sailor pair and took her warning seriously. Could either one of his friends be another victim on Pharaohmon's list of victims? Kurama now had two individuals to worry about: Brimstone and the powerful sorcerer himself.

Having heard enough from what Uranus had told him, Kurama dashed off down the stairs and towards the ground level. He would then reunite with his friends to watch Hiei compete in his bout. He quickly spotted Hiei standing at the center and calmly waiting for his opponent, Mizuno.

"Seeing how Hiei managed to grace us with his presence, this would be a great opportunity to bring out his opponent!" Floramon announced. "After seeing Kuwabara upset the veteran Mummymon, let's hope Hiei and Mizuno will provide us with some great competition!"

"Hey, Kurama! Over here!" Yusuke calls out to the half-demon.

"_I should have to tell Yusuke later if I have not... If what that Sailor says is true, then either Yusuke or I could possibly be facing Pharaohmon in the next round. I'm sure of it. I just need to know if Yusuke is mentally ready... But what if that Sailor woman ends up fighting Pharaohmon? I shudder to think of the possibilities... At least Hiei will be competing easier competition if Mummymon was any indication. I'm curious to know who this Mizuno really is."_

"Yo, Kurama! Come on over and hang with us! We can watch Hiei compete together!" Botan hollered out.

"I'm coming!" Kurama answered back.

As Kurama jumped off the steel guardrail walls, he raced over to where his friends awaited him. They watched as Hiei waited for the one named Mizuno to arrive in the arena. However, it seemed Mizuno wasn't coming out. What could be keeping her from exposing herself? Time will only tell. Hiei was no longer showing any patience either. It was now or never.

* * *

**Outside Himura's Room/Infirmary Center**

The Tamers, the digimon and three of the Legendary Warriors were caught off guard once they came across the presence of the Amazon digimon. Athenamon, Mermaimon, Darcmon and a little feline digimon identified as Jaguarmon had greeted themselves to the Tamers formally. Renamon was perhaps the most ecstatic of the bunch as she formally bowed to Athenamon out of respect. Amongst those not present were Yui, Inumon, Dark Gabumon, Jeri and Felinismon. Those five individuals were inside Himura's room. Wolfmon was visiting Loweemon, while Omegamon and Agunimon had stepped out to watch the competition in the arena. The Duelists had stepped out to get fresh air from out of the infirmary.

"Wow! So, you're THE Athenamon?" Rika asked. "You sure are beautiful..."

"Thank you, dear Digimon Queen. I've heard a lot about you, Tamers. Your reputations precede you, especially of you Rika Nonaka. Defeating a male on my domain brings a smile to my face."

"I'm flattered..."

"You should bask in glory of your victory, Rika Nonaka. Now, onto pressing matters... I'm sorry for the loss of Anubimon. His sacrifice was truly one I honor. But, the question is who will step up to slay that demon?" Athenamon continued.

"We'll never know, but Guilmon, Agunimon and Inumon are some likely candidates..." Takato spoke up.

"Oh? What makes you think your friends can defeat Pharaohmon? That monster is indestructible! If today was any indication, then we are clearly no match!" Jaguarmon nodded her head in a negative manner. "I'm afraid not even Lady Athenamon has the power to defeat that demon. Right, milady?"

"I'm afraid so. I hate to admit it," the queen sighed.

Just then, Suzie walked over to the tiny Jaguarmon and kneeled over to pet her. The feline nearly flinched out of aggression but quickly purred like a cat. She enjoyed the gentle touch from the child.

"Hey, Henry! This cat looks like the one who was supposed to be in that zodiac thing," Suzie reminded her older brother.

"Hey, now that you mention it. The twelve Devas! They are apart of the Chinese Zodiac," Henry replied. "Though, there was supposed to be a thirteenth Deva! The cat!"

As soon as Henry said that,the Tamers looked a bit surprised. They didn't know that Jaguarmon was supposed to be a Deva as well. However, there's no cat in Chinese zodiac, was there?

"Well, thanks to that dammed rat, I didn't become one

of Zhuqiaomon's Devas. On the other hand, thanks to him I was able to meet the Amazons. However, I wish I could have gotten my revenge on that dammed rat, Kumbhiramon. That sneak fooled me!" Jaguarmon hissed angrily.

Then, the feline Amazon digimon glared directly at the three siblings: Henry, Jaarin and Suzie. They looked at each other with strange looks.

"You know, your story is similar to the _Juunishi_ story that mom used to tell us when we were little," Suzie told Jaguarmon.

"What story are you speaking of?" Jaguarmon asked curiously.

"I sure would like to know," Fairymon said.

"Me, too," agreed Blitzmon.

"Uh, guys, I don't think it's a good idea to tell her the _Juunishi_ story," Jaarin suggested to her siblings. "Cats have a vengeful spirit and she will not take that well."

However, the other Tamers and the Amazons seemed curious about the _Juunishi_ story. They wondered how this story was involved with Jaguarmon.

"Waah! Come on! Tell us about this the _Juunishi_ story!" Mermaimon begged.

"I'd sure like to know," Guilmon nodded.

"I'm also curious about this story. I mean, most of the digimon are based off stories and legends from the human world," Athenamon stated promptly. "I want to know how this _Juunishi_ story is involved with our dearest Jaguarmon."

"Yeah, tell us. How bad can it be to Jaguarmon?" asked Takato.

"There's no harm in telling us," Witchmon spoke.

"Yeah, c'mon! Tell us!" Seadramon agreed with everyone around him.

"Say something now Henry or forever hold your peace," Rika calls out.

"We're all ears," Kazu grinned and anxious to hear the story based on this ancient Chinese legend.

Henry sighed to himself. He still thought this was not a good idea to tell them about the _Juunishi_ story, especially with Jaguarmon around as a witness. She may not accept it well, just like Jaarin had warned him.

"Well, here's the story. A long time ago, God invited 13 animals: a rat, an ox, a tiger, a rabbit, a dragon, a snake, a horse, a sheep, a monkey, a rooster, a dog, a boar and a cat. He said to them: 'I invite you to my banquet that will be tomorrow. Don't be late, or else you will be out,'" Henry explained the premise of the tale.

"That's what Zhuqiaomon told us on that day. Only it was the Deva ritual and not a banquet," Jaguarmon spoke up but allowed Henry to continue his story.

"Well, anyway, after the rat heard the news, it went to its neighbor, the cat. It told to the cat that the banquet was a day after tomorrow. In the next day, the rat got a ride on the ox's back and he jumped to be the first to arrive to the banquet. After that, the ox, the tiger, the rabbit and the other animals in the Chinese zodiac arrived exactly in order. They celebrated until the morning arrived, except for the cat who was fooled by the rat."

Then, it became a silent in the room. Certainly this was exactly what happened to Jaguarmon. Darcmon and Mermaimon surely didn't take any joy out of Jaguarmon's silent treatment. Even they agreed it wasn't a good idea to hear about the _Juunishi_ story. Jaguarmon growled to herself and simply walked off down the hallway towards a backdoor out.

It was completely silent until Kazu spoke up for everyone.

"You know, the cat was stupid for believing the rat," Kazu pointed out

Kenta nodded, "Only a fool would have fallen for that trick."

"For once, I can't argue with you two," Takato shrugged. "That was a pretty interesting story, Henry. Anymore stuff you'd like to share with us?"

"None at the moment, unless I can ask Jaarin and Suzie," Henry replied.

"I think that's enough fun for one day," Jaarin stated promptly.

"After the way Jaguarmon simply walked out like that, I can't argue with that," Fairymon said.

"I hope Jaguarmon will be all right," Blitzmon sighed.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about her. She'll take care of herself just fine," Athenamon assured everyone. _"As long as she doesn't lose her temper and take her anger out on someone else. Hell forbid anyone cross that angry feline's path__"_

* * *

**Outside the Infirmary/Hallways of the Ground Floor**

Already departed from the infirmary, Jaguarmon walked down the hallways and growled angrily herself. All she could think about was getting her paws on the rat Deva, Kumbhiramon, who was currently deceased after a run-in with the Tamers. Just then, she stopped midway and was confronted by none other than Skull Satanmon. Once again, he was engulfing another one of his lovely, tasty cheeseburgers.

"Are you one of Pharaohmon's henchmen?" Jaguarmon asked while maintaining her composure.

"I am. Who wants to know?" snapped the skull demon.

Then, without warning... **BOOOOOOM!**

Suddenly, a powerful electric attack struck Skull Satanmon. Skull Satanmon screamed in pain as the static shock burned his cheeseburgers. Jaguarmon left the room, leaving Skull Satanmon collapsed on the ground, still with some sparks electrocuting throughout his body.

"Kumbhiramon is not here, but you, all of you from Pharaohmon's side, are rats. I'm satisfied at least for now," Jaguarmon muttered to herself before walking past the fallen Skull Satanmon.

Skull Satanmon was left twitching on the ground and moaning. Despite being electrocuted with nearly a thousand volts, he still had a craving for cheeseburgers. A group of nurse digimon passed by and scattered away at the sight of the skeleton digimon.

"Bzzt... Bzzt... Anyone got... any cheeseburgers...? I sure could go for some!"

* * *

**Outside Himura's Room/Infirmary Center**

Athenamon continued her conversation with the Tamers and their digimon. She was immediately reminded of her match coming up against Omegamon.

"Yes, I know I must confront Omegamon. I've wanted this bout for many years. I'll show him that I'm not some weakling who asked for any assistance," Athenamon growled while clenching her fists.

"Athenamon, just what do you have against Omegamon?" Fairymon asked. "He doesn't even seem bad to me. He's helped train us Legendary Warriors prepare for this competition."

"Well, allow me to remind you. Where has his training led you? Your dear friend has been turned to stone by Basilikmon and another was severely beaten by Piedmon. Not to mention your friend, Blitzmon, here has lost. As much as I hate to say this, but even Jaarin here has lost despite being the Warrior of Water. Things are looking bleak for you legendary warriors. Only Agunimon, Wolfmon and Fairymon have advanced. Fairymon, if you and Jaarin had trained under my careful eye, you'd have much better results. Even your male friends would have thought twice of ever challenging you."

"Is that true?" Jaarin gasped. "I never would have thought of that... Nevertheless, I'm okay with my loss. At least I lost to another fellow warrior. Right, Izumi?"

"Yeah. So, don't be too upset."

"Gee, go ahead and don't offer us training," Blitzmon scoffed.

"Sorry, but no males are allowed to enter or train on my royal grounds. Your gender is forbidden, with the exception of Pegasusmon and Unimon," Mermaimon sighed. "Don't take it personally, Blitzmon. That's always been the Amazon tradition."

"I can understand that. We have our share of Amazon legends back on earth," he replied.

"I see. Sounds interesting. To think there were Amazon human females," Darcmon wondered.

"Well, I bid you farewell, children," Athenamon started walking off towards the opposite direction. "Rika, I wish you good luck in the next round. Fairymon, show me you're capable of championship material. Mermaimon, Darcmon, let us depart and find Jaguarmon before she gets herself into trouble."

"Yes, my lady!" the duo called out in direct command.

With that said, Athenamon and her two Amazon partners walked down the hallway to exit through the backdoor. This left the Tamers and everyone else to wonder whether Athenamon was not giving Omegamon a fair chance. However, Rika and Renamon showed sympathy for the queen.

"Rika? So, what did you think? It was a real honor to be graced by the presence of Athenamon. She truly is a legend amongst the female digimon," Renamon stated. "Sometimes I wish I could have served for her kingdom."

"Well, that makes two of us. To think there's an Amazon queen digimon. That's so awesome," Rika smiled. "To have a royal kingdom to yourself and have little opposition."

"But, she doesn't have any reason to hate on Omegamon," Kazu replied.

"Maybe he did something that pissed her off. Those Amazon types have deep grudges against men," Kenta pointed out.

"Well, I was glad we were in her presence," Takato smiled. "To think there are more legendary digimon besides the Sovereigns and Omegamon."

"Well, I don't know about you, guys, but I'd like to get to know her better," Fairymon spoke up. "What do you think, Jaarin?"

"Yeah. I wonder how hard she actually trains her warriors," Jaarin said.

"Ok, now that we have gotten that out of the way, I say we go find Yugi and the others," Henry suggested. "I'm sure they're down here somewhere."

"I think you should let me, Kazu and Kenta to find them. You stay here to look after Terriermon," Takato stated. "Don't worry. We'll be back later."

"Yeah, Henry! Let's go see Terriermon!" Suzie tugged on her brother's left arm.

"All right. All right. You win, Suzie," Henry nodded. "You guys be careful out there."

"We will. Besides, we've got our digimon with us," Kazu pointed to Guardromon. "Right, buddy?"

"Yes, sir!" Guardromon saluted in a military manner.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's move out," Takato started towards the doorway to where Athenamon departed through.

"Wait for me, Takato!" Guilmon called out to his partner.

"Henry? You going to be all right?" Jaarin asked her brother with concern. "Don't worry. We will save Terriermon."

"And save our pal, Tomoki," Blitzmon nodded in reply.

"_Athenamon. You looked so strong, beautiful yet sad. If only I got to know you better," _Fairymon thought. _"Perhaps I can have a chance to talk with you before this day is through..."_

* * *

**Phoenix Arena**

Still standing at the center, Hiei waited for the arrival of Mizuno. It has been a few minutes already and Floramon threatened to disqualify the combatant. However, the audience directed their attention towards the entrance to find a pale-skinned female with long, light blue hair and a pair of crimson eyes. Her outfit was a black shirt underneath a blue suit. Her pants are white and her shoes are black in contrast. She steadily marched her way across the aisle and swiftly landed inside the ring.

"Well, this is quite unexpected! I never thought we'd see Mizuno arrive and just in time, too! She was only a few seconds from being disqualified," Floramon announced. "We know very little about either combatant except that Hiei is MUCH shorter then Mizuno!"

As soon as they heard this from Floramon, the Spirit team couldn't help but chuckle amongst themselves. Yusuke nearly wanted to burst out laughing because nobody would ever have the guts to talk about Hiei's short stature, except Kuwabara.

"Ha! Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Yusuke snickered.

"Yeah! For once, it isn't me, but I wouldn't want to be that girl right now," Kuwabara chuckled. "She just actually called him 'short'!"

"But, who is this Mizuno. For some reason I'm sensing a different kind of aura from her than the other digital monsters," Kurama spoke up.

"Oh yeah. You're right. I'm feeling her energy and it's definitely different," Kuwabara agreed. "Something tells me she's no ordinary digital monster."

"Then, we'll have to keep a watchful eye on this," Botan agreed with the crew.

"_If my assumption is correct, then Hiei is going to be biting off more than he can chew here," _Kurama thought.

Back inside the ring, Hiei and Mizuno stared each other off. The fire apparition seemed ready to whip out his sword and finish the match faster than the eye could see. On the other hand, there was something about Mizuno that had Hiei a little concerned. What kind of opponent will he be dealing with? A sly grin formed across Mizuno's face, which managed to catch the demon's attention.

"So, what are you smiling for?" Hiei scoffed. "Aren't you at least intimidated?"

"Of what? I'm just surprised to see that you're a lot shorter than I am!" Mizuno spat out.

"Say what!"

"No need to get all snappy, Hiei. I've read all about you."

"What do you know about me?"

"More than you realize. I see you have your Jagan eye hidden well, because if you had tried that on me... I guarantee the hypnotic effects will do jack squat."

"_She knows about my Jagan eye? Who is this wretched woman? She can't possibly know me!" _Hiei thought.

"No need to hide your thoughts, little man," Mizuno stepped into a combat stance. "You see. I know about your business with the Spirit Detectives."

"Ok, I've heard enough out of you!" Hiei growled as he removed his dark cloak and pulls out his sword. "When I'm through with you, I'm going to slit your throat!"

"Ooo. A feisty little demon," Mizuno slightly chuckled. "Good. I like aggression from my opponents! It sort of turns me on..."

"Be silent..."

Even the Spirit Detectives were baffled. To think that a digital being such as herself would know about the Spirit Detectives was unheard of. Even most of their cases have been top secret under Koenma.

"Botan! Tell me you know who this girl is," Yusuke said.

"To be honest, I don't know who she is and I doubt even Koenma even knows," Botan shrugged.

"She sure seems to know about us and it's already starting to get on Hiei's nerves," Kuwabara pointed out.

"Hiei must be cautious. This one opponent just might force Hiei to make a mistake when he least expects it," Kurama kept a watchful eye towards the ring.

"Hiei and Mizuno! Let the match begin!" Floramon announced.

Once the bell sounded off, Hiei and Mizuno both immediately disappeared at the same time. The crowds were caught off guard by their incredible speed.

"Whoa and here we go! They're moving faster than the eyes can see!" Floramon exclaimed. "I can't even see where they're going!"

"Look! Other side!" Kuwabara pointed towards the opposite side of the ring.

The Spirit Detectives turned directly towards the other side to see the two combatants clashing. Hiei was viciously swinging his sword around in attempt of slicing Mizuno into pieces, but Mizuno maneuvered from every directly sword slash. The demon grew frustrated with Mizuno's speed and pounced forward. He took his sword and went to stab her directly in her heart. Just as his sword penetrated through its target, Mizuno quickly phases out of sight. The fire apparition paused for a moment to realize until the female reappeared behind him. She slipped an arm around Hiei and swiftly applied a headlock on him. Hiei struggled until he grabbed the handle of his sword.

"Take this!" Hiei roared out.

The demon tried slamming his sword handle into Mizuno's exposed gut. Unfortunately, the mysterious female jumped up into mid-air. Hiei leaped up to meet her head-on. He gripped his sword and slashed across again. However, Mizuno once again swiftly leaps up and lands on the sword's tip. She held a great balance over the sword with her tiptoes and leaped off to land directly on the ring surface.

"This Mizuno is amazing! It would seem Hiei's already losing his cool with Mizuno seemingly reading his every move!" Floramon rambled on. "Things could turn bad for the swordsman!"

"Hiei's losing it! If he lets himself get blinded by frustration, he will end up losing this match!" Kurama stated.

"No kidding? This girl actually has a chance of beating our Hiei?" Botan asked.

"Well, it's no surprise. She's dodged every single one of his sword slashes," Yusuke said. "Damn, I didn't think ol' three-eyes would get upped by a chick!"

"A chick who's even taller than Shorty," Kuwabara snickered. "Man, she is good'

"But I wonder how much longer they can last," Kurama wondered._ "Be cautious, Hiei. If you make one mistake, she will exploit your error and take advantage of the match."_

As Hiei landed back on the ring, Mizuno simply yawned to herself.

"Do I bore you, woman?" growled Hiei.

"To tears," Mizuno retorted. "You're a great swordsman, indeed, but you can't even tag me. I wasn't even trying my best there. Why don't you just stop playing around and show me exactly what you are made of."

"You want my best, huh?" Hiei snorted.

"Yes, and I will show you that my water techniques trump even your best fire techniques!" Mizuno stepped into a battle stance.

Just then, Mizuno started chanting under her breath and was quickly surrounded by an air bubble. Hiei was taken back by this and witnessed the female being trapped inside this particular bubble.

"Ok, now I'm seeing everything! Mizuno has somehow trapped herself inside a bubble of sorts. It could provide her the perfect defense," Floramon stated. "Even Hiei doesn't know what to make of this!"

"_Damn wench. Just what is she thinking on doing hiding inside a bubble?" _Hiei thought.

Then, his question was answered... The bubble itself was being absorbed into Mizuno. Her body quivered in delight as if she were being reenergized. Her eyes opened up and dimmed a crimson glow. Hiei held his sword by his side in defense of any attack Mizuno might attempt to launch. The female immediately stopped her chant and seemed ready to attack once again.

"Now, Hiei. Pay close attention..."

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, she disappeared and phased behind Hiei. The fire apparition turned around and threw out a fist. Mizuno ducked under the fist, dropped down and delivered a knee smash into his gut. The force of the blow knocked the air right out of the apparition. The Spirit Detectives were stunned at how casually Mizuno caused damage to Hiei. She appeared to have surpassed his speed after her immediate power-up.

Hiei fell forward and nearly dropped face first on the concrete. However, Mizuno prevented his fall and picked him up. Hiei couldn't believe his own opponent had prevented him from collapsing on the ground. Mizuno paused for a moment and slams her right-hand palm against Hiei's face. The demon was sent hurtling across the ring, but he immediately regains his composure and phases out from sight. This caught Mizuno completely off guard. Then, before she had a chance to even blink, Hiei reappeared behind her with his sword near her throat.

"Two can play it that game," Hiei snickered deviously. "Anything else to say before I slit your throat?"

However, Mizuno simply shrugged off his threat and chuckled deeply.

"You're quite the humorous one, Hiei."

"I very much doubt that!"

"I mean, what makes you think you can get me in this position? You're underestimating what I am capable of."

"Prove it!"

"As you wish..."

With that said, Mizuno once again disappeared right out of Hiei's grasp. The fire apparition was caught off guard and attempted to track down Mizuno's ki. Before he had a chance to react, Mizuno appeared right above and slammed herself against Hiei. The apparition was slammed through the ring surface by Mizuno's physical blow.

"Ow! I sure wouldn't want to be Hiei right now!" exclaimed Floramon. "Mizuno is proving to be quite the challenge for the swordsman!"

Mizuno emerged from out of the small crater created from the fall. She dusted herself off and turned around to find Hiei lying sprawled. However, he wasn't unconscious yet his body ached and his eyes were becoming dazed. Mizuno quirked an eyebrow once she caught glimpse of Hiei moving his right hand.

"You sure are a bothersome little bug, aren't you?" Mizuno said with annoyance in her voice.

Suddenly, Hiei raised his right hand out and unleashed a fiery wave that nearly caught Mizuno. The female barely managed to dodge to the side and flipped back away from the hole. Her eyes widened in shock since she never figured the apparition would still have plenty of fight left. She felt a sudden movement from across the ring and homed in onto Hiei's ki. The fire apparition appeared in front of her and jammed his sword directly into her.

Or, so he thought. Mizuno's quick reflexes allowed her to catch the sword with her hands. Hiei tightened his grip on the handle and pushed forward with his sword. The female used every ounce of her strength to overpower Hiei. Hiei delivers a kick into Mizuno's gut, leaps up into mid-air and transfers portions of his own dark flame _youki_ through the sword. He came flying down and slashes across. The sword sends out a black fiery projectile that pierces across the ring. Mizuno managed to regain her senses and rolled away from being struck down.

The fiery blast is sent directly upwards and towards the open arena ceiling. It exploded out across the heavens and rained down across the landscape.

"Whoa! Watch where you aim that thing!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Hey, why can't he use that dragon? You know the one he used to roast that Horus-whatever his name is."

"Horusmon and no, Hiei still needs time to recover that last attack. Besides, I doubt he has any real reason to use it on Mizuno," Kurama stated. "Unless, he is desperate. Now, it would seem Hiei is already regaining composure."

"He's regaining composure. It looks like he wants to tear this Mizuno girl apart," Botan replied as she caught glimpse of Mizuno.

Back inside the ring, Hiei landed on his feet and turned to face Mizuno. The two once again met head-on. Mizuno unleashed an array of fists and kicks, which Hiei maneuvered around. Hiei elbows Mizuno in the gut, grabs her by her neck and tosses her across the ring. The female gracefully landed on her feet, but not long before Hiei phased over by her side and executed a leg sweep. Mizuno tripped over and was decked in the face from Hiei's left fist. The force of the blow sends Mizuno flying direct up into the air. Leaping up to meet Mizuno in mid-air, Hiei's fists were glowing with intense energy. That same energy turned into black fire. He flew directly at Mizuno and aimed to slam his fists to burn Mizuno up. Just as his fists connected, Mizuno immediately erected a bubble barrier to protect herself from the fiery fists.

She expanded her bubble outward and pushed it towards Hiei. The demon managed to maneuver away from the expanding bubble, pulled out his sword and sliced through it. The bubble popped to release Mizuno and in turn destroy her defensive tool. Hiei grabbed Mizuno by her legs and swung her directly towards the outside of the ring.

As Mizuno neared the ground, she quickly landed on her feet and retaliated by shooting out a water-blast. It was directed towards Hiei, which forced the fire apparition to expel a large amount of fire energy to form a fiery blast. The two powerful forces collided with one another. The audiences were in complete awe at the sight of two extraordinary attacks in a tight struggle. Both users exerted more energy into their attacks. Neither one were ready to give out yet one will have to give out from the energy exhaustion.

"If you think, you can defeat me... Then, you're mistaken!" Hiei screamed out at his opponent. "I've confronted stronger adversaries!"

"I will not lose to someone shorter than myself! To think any man would be short yet pack this much fire power!" Mizuno cried out as she exerted more force into her attack. "I didn't travel out this far just to lose to you!"

"HA! KEEP DREAMING, YOU WRETCH!"

"PUT A CORK IN IT, SHORTY!"

With those insults said to one another, the two users exerted their last amount of excessive energy through their attacks. The two attacks collided once again, but this time detonated against one another. The sheer explosion of power caused both Hiei and Mizuno to be sent hurtling across two sides of the arena. Both landed on the ground and lay sprawled. Neither one looked like they were even conscious.

"After such an impressive show of power, both combatants send each other flying across two different sides of the arena! Both are out and do not look like they are about to get up anytime soon! I might as well start the count!"

"Come on, Hiei! Get your ass up! You have her beat! Get back in the ring!" Yusuke hollered out.

"It's all yours, shorty!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"_Hiei's expelled nearly all of his energy. He won't have enough strength left to pull himself back up. The same can be said for Mizuno. This bout is practically over."_

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six!"

Once Floramon reached six, both combatants were starting to move about. Hiei first and then followed by Mizuno. They looked directly to one another eye-to-eye and spat out. Almost simultaneously, the combatants fell face first on the ground and no longer could even register a single movement.

"-Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" Floramon announced and called for the bell. "Well, isn't this something? We have ourselves our first ever tie breaker! Since neither Mizuno nor Hiei could get up, they both have been counted out. As the official referee, I declare this match to be draw!"

This quickly registered a negative reception from the crowd. They clearly wanted a winner and paid good digi-money to see a real winner come out on top. Unfortunately, not every match must end with a definite winner. Mizuno and Hiei were at the top of their games, but neither would accept a defeat.

Yusuke and the team rushed over to their fallen comrade. Botan kneeled over to pick Hiei's head up, but the demon pushed her away. Hiei slowly struggled to sit up while clutching his side.

"I don't need... your assistance," Hiei scoffed while coughing.

"You were awesome out there, Hiei," Yusuke gave the apparition a thumb up. "Too bad about the draw."

"Heh, that girl really took a lot out of ya, huh shrimp?" Kuwabara teased Hiei.

"Oh... Damn... Where is she anyway?" Hiei asked.

"Over on the other side and she's already on her feet," Kurama pointed directly to the other side. "She appears to be as stubborn as you, Hiei."

As soon as Hiei turned around, he watched Mizuno limping towards him and his comrades. He stood his ground while Mizuno confronted him face to face.

"Hiei the swordsman... You put up quite the fight. I commend you. Here, I thought you were simply just a shrimp. You're good with a sword and trained in the art of combat. As I said, aggression turns me on and today you've just expressed more aggression that I hoped for. So... As a way to show my gratitude, I want to give you this..."

With that said, Mizuno reached out for Hiei's hand. The fire apparition was hesitant at first, but he slowly approached the female to shake her hand. Then, without warning, Mizuno bent over and planted a kiss on Hiei's lips. The apparition was taken back by this kiss and caused him to slightly blush. Mizuno pushed herself away and waved to Hiei before departing towards the second entranceway.

"This match had to end on an unfortunate draw, but they gave us quite a show!" Floramon announced. "But, it appears Mizuno has shown new found respect for Hiei with... a kiss... This was quite the unexpected twist!"

Unbeknownst to Hiei, the Spirit Detectives gathered around him and chuckled amongst themselves. Then, without warning, they busted out into laughter. Out of all of them, Kuwabara was the one who couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. Hiei growled deeply and reached down to his sword.

"Oh man! Did you see the look on your face?" Yusuke laughed. "I didn't think you'd blush!"

"Yes, that was quite an adorable look on you, Hiei! Here I thought the scary look suited you more!" Botan giggled. "Your face was as red as a radish!"

"Man, I should have brought my camera! This would have been a Kodak moment!" Kuwabara continued laughing.

"I have to admit. That was pretty funny," Kurama chuckled. "Sorry, Hiei..."

"_My urgency to kill these fools is rising... rising... rising," _Hiei seethed in thought. "Will you four shut up? That wasn't even funny!"

"No, that wasn't funny..." Yusuke nodded in agreement but once again broke out in laughter. "THAT WAS HILARIOUS!"

The group once again busted out in laughter. This only managed to further infuriate the fire apparition. If Mizuno's kiss wasn't enough, then his comrades laughing at him was further humiliation to his pride.

Looking from the entranceway, Mizuno witnessed the entire event unfold. She couldn't help but share a chuckle.

"_You gave me a quite a competitive match. I enjoyed myself. Let's hope our paths do meet again, swordsman."_

"That ends two of our exhibition matches! We hope everyone is having a good time, because the night is still young! Our final exhibition will feature two Royal Knights with a long-running feud! Athenamon issued a challenge to Omegamon, which should be an awesome encounter! Afterwards, it's party time at the Sphinxmon Hotel! You know I'm there!"

* * *

**Himura's Room/Infirmary Center**

With Himura in a comatose state, he laid peacefully while the machine helped the boy maintain his breathing. Jeri and Yui were sitting on a chair. They looked after the boy with concern across their faces. For Yui, she feared for the condition of her older brother. The girls' digimon partners and Inumon were standing guard around the room to keep an eye out anything suspicious.

"Oh, Himura... I hope you'll wake up soon..." Yui whispered while sniffling.

"Don't worry, Yui. He'll pull through out of this comatose state. I'm sure of it. You just can't give up hope," Jeri assured the young Tsubasa. "Your brother is strong."

"Trust me. I know that kid like the back of my hand," Inumon nodded in agreement. "Some cowardly act by Nemesis won't put Himura out for good. He pulled through out of a coma once and he'll do it again! I just know he will! All you have to do is not lose hope, Yui."

"Right..." Yui smiled as she turned to look down on her comatose brother. "Himura. If you can hear me, I wish for you to return to us better than ever. We need you. Inumon needs you. I need you. Himura..."

Suddenly, from within Himura's point of view, everything was pitch black and Yui's voice could even barely register through. Then, there was a white tunnel of light emerging through the pitch darkness. A figure was standing out from out of this 'tunnel'. This figure was none other than...

* * *

Switch to Dream Sequence

Himura looked around and he realized he wasn't at either the Dark Area or Digital World anymore. He realized he was lying on the sand, near a beach. Himura didn't understand how he arrived but somehow this place gave him peace to his spirit.

"Where am I?" Himura wondered as he got up and dusted the sand off his clothes.

"You're in the dream world. It's the line between the death and living world," a feminine voice spoke out.

Himura turned around and saw Guardian Airtos sitting on a rock. Yes, now Himura remembered he had played Guardian Airtos in his duel against Nemesis. In the process, he rescued Yui. Then, Himura had just remembered something.

"_Yui! Is she was ok?" _

He doesn't remember anything after he fainted. Then, Airtos just smiled to the young boy.

"Don't worry, Himura-kun. Your sister is ok. You fainted from the blood loss. Don't worry. You're not dying. You're just in coma, just like you were in the day of the accident."

"Great..." muttered Himura.

Himura just kneeled as Guardian Airtos looked sadly at the boy as he began to breakdown into tears. She couldn't blame him. After all, he went through many traumatizing events that a twelve old boy couldn't handle. His parent's death, his friend's death and now his near-death duel experience with Nemesis. Airtos caressed Himura's head as the boy looked up at the winged woman. She smiled sadly like a caring mother.

"You have every right to cry, Himura-kun. It's very hard to ignore what you had to go through. However, you're brave, Himura. You have to remember you're not alone. Besides that, there's a girl waiting to talk to you for a long time," the duel monster informed the boy.

Himura blinked in confusion. A girl is waiting to talk to him? Who would be? Jeri? Yui?

"Just go ahead. You will meet her."

Himura began to walk away. He was confused. Who could 'she' be? That question lingered throughout the boy's mind. Himura was still confused as the water touched his bare feet. He gasped out in surprised when he saw a girl, who was looking out at the sunset. She had short blue hair and amber eyes. Her attire included a back jacket, black pants, a white t-shirt and black boots. There was a pair of goggles on her head.

"K-Kotori-san?" he whispered.

Kotori turned her head and she saw Himura. The two friends were looking at each other eyes as silence took predominance of the environment around them.

Himura walked directly towards to his deceased friend. He couldn't believe she was there. There were many things he wanted to say to her. Suddenly, Kotori delivered a painful punch across Himura's right face. The force of the blow sent Himura falling back on the sand.

"What was that for!" Himura screamed out.

He had forgotten that Kotori had a violent personality and that was one of the reasons why they didn't get along in the first place.

"For being pathetic and a cry baby! Listen here Mister Himura Tsubasa. I've been watching over you from the dream world since my death and I am not very happy for what was happening with you," Kotori spat out. "First, you never got over my death and you always blamed yourself for that. Second, you never told to your sister about us! If you had, Yui would never had become corrupted by Pharaohmon and turned into Nemesis! And third, you still act like a stupid lone wolf."

That was the final straw. Now Himura was furious and he immediately shouted back at his friend.

"Now, listen here, you big damned raven! It was hard to me deal with your death and my parents deaths. If you were in my place, what would you do!"

"You can bet I wouldn't be crying over you for 2 damned years. Besides that, there's a lot of things I wanted to talk to you but I never got the chance thanks to that dammed snake," Kotori scoffed as she kicked away sand. "You know you were in a comatose after that car accident and your soul somehow went to the Underworld, right?"

Himura nodded in reply.

"Like you, I was in a coma before your car accident. Haven't you ever wondered the reason why I was comatose?" the girl asked.

Himura was now surprised.

"_That's right," _thought Himura. _"Kotori was in the Underworld a week before I arrived there."_

Like him, Kotori was also in a comatose state but he never asked her why she ended up that way. Then, Kotori began to tell her side of the story.

"Well, after my father's death from an accident, my mother began to drink. After some time, her drunken self got worse and she began to physically abuse me."

Himura couldn't believe what he was listening as Kotori continued.

"My uncle, Jokan Sagara, was furious at my mother and he decided to become my guardian. They had a nasty fight and my mother killed herself."

Himura gasped in utter horror. He never thought that someone with a strong personality like Kotori had to deal with those problems. However, Kotori wasn't finished telling her story.

"I cried, but not for long. I didn't blame myself for that. I began to live with my uncle, aunt and with my cousin, Phillipe."

"You have a cousin?"

"Yep, but unlike me, he's very shy and calm. Many people already mistook him as a girl because of his personality. Meanwhile, I already was mistaken for being a boy," Kotori explained.

"_I don't doubt that,"_ thought Himura. _"Even, I had thought Kotori was a boy... once."_

"But also, people had mistaken us being twins. I like saying to them that we're really twins. I acted more like a sister than a cousin to Phillipe. He was everything to me and I protected him from bullies. They always teased him for being shy. Of course, they always got scared when I was around. I sent one of them to the hospital after I beat him senseless."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Since then, I was known from the whole school as 'The Bully Killer.' Ah, those were good times. I still missed beating those arrogant idiots. Heh. I was almost expelled 3 times," Kotori giggled as she closed her eyes and looked back to her good days. "My dream was to meet the legendary bad boys Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi. Too bad I couldn't meet them."

Himura sweat dropped in disbelief. He couldn't believe what was hearing. He knew Kotori was a troublemaker but that was going too far for him.

"You're a psycho!" shouted Himura as Kotori laughed.

She turned around to see the sunset coming into view. It was a beautiful sight, especially with the seas already settling.

"I was just dealing my problems in my own way. Nonetheless, I had to thank the idiot who pushed me down the stairs. If wasn't for him, I wouldn't never meet you and Seadramon."

Himura blinked as his face went red. Did she really mean it? Then, Himura's face met Kotori as she kissed him on his lips.

"Just make me a promise. Do you promised after this Pharaohmon mess, you will meet Phillipe and become his friend? After I died, he became so lonely. That's why I wondering if you could be his friend. He needs some strong by his side."

Himura just smiled to his friend and he nodded to her.

"Sure Kotori. If you're asking me this, then, your cousin must be very special to you. Like my sister Yui is to me."

"Thank you, Himura-san."

"How am I going to find him?"

"All you need is to look for a kid that looks like me. Only he's a boy and he has a light brown hair and green eyes. It's not going to be hard to find a French-Japanese boy," Kotori smiled.

"I will do my best for your cousin, Kotori-san."

Then, the two young teens hugged each other. Himura was very happy because now, Kotori will finally rest in peace. Then, without warning, Kotori pushed him in the water. They laughed as they began to have a water fight with each other.

Meanwhile, sitting on a cliff, Guardian Airtos watched everything unfold. She was happy that Himura finally smiled after two years.

"Finally! I thought this day would never come," Airtos turned around and she saw Dark Magician Girl. "You really love to see those special moments, don't you, Dark Magician Girl?"

Dark Magician Girl couldn't help but smile to Airtos.

"It's better than those soup operas. I knew Kotori liked Himura, but she was too prideful to admit this," Dark Magician Girl replied.

Then Dark Magician Girl sighed.

"When Himura wakes up, he must deal with Anubimon's death."

"But this time he will not be alone. The lone wolf finally has found new friends. The little bird will finally fly high like a hawk. Death can separate, but it can also bring people together," Airtos stated.

"I know, but Himura will have a lot of challenges in the future. Not only involving Pharaohmon but also other demons," Dark Magician Girl informed Airtos. "He may don't know it but he has spirit powers like his sister. Only difference is that he's not ready for the awaking of his spirit powers."

However, Guardian Airtos could only smile. She didn't seem at all bothered to what the Dark Magician Girl said.

"Don't worry, Dark Magician Girl. When the time comes, his powers will awaken."

"I hope so. For his own sake..."

"One thing, though," Airtos added.

"Oh? What's that?"

"It's _soap_ opera, not soup."

"Really? I always thought it was soup..."

The two duel monsters shared a chuckle.

End of Dream Sequence

* * *

**Himura's Room/Infirmary Center**

The boy slightly smiled as he envisioned these events through his mind. For the time being, he would be comforted by those beyond the realm of the living. After listening to Kotori's inspiring choice of words, Himura knew what he must do. Soon, he would indeed return back to aid his friends to defeat Pharaohmon, but he would have to settle for the fact that Anubimon was dead.

The time of his reawakening was closer than anyone would think. For now, he would relish these few precious moments with Kotori while Jeri, Inumon and Yui wait for their loved one to awaken.

* * *

**Phoenix Arena**

With the skies darkening above the stadium, the stage lights were radiating across the interior of the stadium. The audiences roared heavily in anticipation of the final match. This one was going to be the battle of two Royal Knights from two respective clans.

Floramon stood at the center with her microphone in hand. She waved out towards every side of the arena and spoke out for everyone to hear.

"We're finally down to our final match, audience! It's the one match you have been craving for since it was announced! Two legendary digimon will duke it out to declare who truly is the better Royal Knight! Without further do, let's bring out our combatants!"

Coming out first through the entranceway was infamous leader of the Royal Knights, Omegamon. He had put his 'game face' while approaching the ring. This surely wasn't going to be an easy task since Omegamon has never directly engaged in combat with a female. He has a strict honor code for never attacking lady digimon, but Athenamon had pushed him too far. He was not going to be further humiliated by the female Royal Knight.

"Here comes the legendary hero who fought in the wars against Pharaohmon and many other rogue villains! Give it up for the leader of the Royal Knights, Omegamon!"

The audience exploded in a thunderous applause and show of respect for the legendary hero. He didn't bother acknowledging the audience, as his sole focus was to give Athenamon a fight. Despite being a lady, he does not intend to hold back.

"Go, Omegamon! You've got this chick where you want her!" Agunimon hollered out from the audience stands. "Show her that legendary heroes will never have their reputations tarnished!"

Finally, Athenamon came out through the second entranceway. She looked just as beautiful and majestic as ever. Her sapphire eyes were kept solely on Omegamon. This was the only match she ever desired her entire life. By defeating Omegamon, she would kill Omegamon's legendary status and restore more credibility to her Amazon kingdom.

"Go, Lady Athenamon! We know you'll defeat this no good excuse of a Royal Knight!" Darcmon cheered on from the audience.

"You are THE Royal Knight, my lady!" Mermaimon shouted.

"Make this male trash beg for mercy!" Jaguarmon leaped up on Mermaimon's shoulder.

Smiling over at her fellow Amazon sisters, Athenamon acknowledged their support for her. Averting her attention to the ring, she stepped inside and kept her stare directly towards Omegamon. She had to win. She had to win to regain her honor as an Amazon that Omegamon tarnished when he "rescued" her. But most of all, she had to win because she knew what had to happen if she lost. Floramon waited patiently while peering at the two Royal Knights. A stare down ensued as the main event was set to be underway.

"These two are rumored to know each other for a rather long time. I don't know the full story, but Athenamon claimed that Omegamon saved her life once. Considering the fact that Omegamon is a male, Athenamon would never forgive him for the rescue. Amazons are stubborn when it comes down to males aiding them. So, now, we come down to this. Athenamon. Omegamon. So, without any further delay... I officially declare this match to begin!"

Then, as Floramon scurried off away, the two Royal Knights circled each other. Athenamon stepped into a combat stance as her sapphire eyes met Omegamon's. The female made her first move by charging forward. Omegamon was ready to meet her head on. Just as Omegamon readied his Metal Garurumon arm cannon, Athenamon bounced up into mid-air. She came flying down and wrapped her legs around Omegamon. The male struggled to push Athenamon off but her strong legs tightened around his neck.

"I'm ending this quick, Omegamon!"

Then, without warning, Athenamon dropped back and flipped Omegamon overhead. The male knight was sent flying across the ring. Athenamon turned around and watched in hope of seeing Omegamon landing on his back. Much to her dismay, Omegamon gracefully landed on his feet and levitated from the ground.

"What was that just now, my lady? You forget that I have good balance," Omegamon chuckled.

"Ha. I was merely testing to see if you were a clumsy fool. Guess I was wrong..."

"Now, come at me... Let's see what you're made of."

"With pleasure!"

Screaming out a battle cry, Athenamon stampeded across the ring and threw out a fist. The male maneuvered to the side and dodged the contact blow. He twisted around behind Athenamon and tapped her on the shoulder. Growling under her breath, Athenamon spun around and attempted a spinning back kick. Omegamon flipped back from the kick attempt and prepared his War Greymon sword.

"Two can play it that game, knight!" Athenamon retorted.

She quickly pulled out her battle sword and stepped into another combat stance. The two Royal Knights charged towards one another with their swords intact. Omegamon's sword clashed against Athenamon's mighty weapon. They remained in a tight struggle with their swords. Omegamon pushed Athenamon back with a shoulder block and slashed across. The female managed to roll away from the blow. Omegamon charged across and swung again this time in a horizontal fashion. The agile Athenamon leaped up overhead and landed behind the male.

She used this opportunity to stab her sword behind Omegamon. He retaliated by slamming his sword against Athenamon's. The female leaped out at Omegamon and delivered a flying kick, which managed to push Omegamon across the ring. The male activated his Metal Garurumon head and fired out a devastating blast.

"GARURU CANNON!"

As the blast hurtling across, Athenamon saw this coming and leaped away. The blast blew away a chunk of the ring's left corner edge. Athenamon bounced away from one side corner and swiftly landed in front of Omegamon. She dropped down and delivered a leg sweep, which caused the male to lose his balance and fall. Athenamon seized the opportunity and attempted to stab her sword through Omegamon. However, just as the sword came closer, Omegamon quickly phased out of sight.

"Coward! Where did you go?" Athenamon shouted.

"Over here!"

Immediately turning around, Athenamon heard the voice of Omegamon trailing behind her. However, once she turned, she found no trace of Omegamon in physical form. Then, she felt a slight movement from another corner. She spun around and was met with an elbow in her face. The force of the blow sent Athenamon skidding across the ring. Omegamon dashed forward and fires away more blasts out of his Metal Garurumon arm cannon. The Amazon queen dodged each blast by leaping away and rolling across the ring. One blast came directly towards her. With one mighty swing of her sword, she sliced through the blast and caused it to become halved in two. The split blasts came hurtling across the opposite sides of the ring. With the blasts plowing through the ring surface, a large billowing smoke cloud formed.

This gave the two knights time to strategize their next attacks. The audiences were upset at not getting a glimpse of the action.

Athenamon breathed heavily as she gripped her sword tightly. She closed her eyes and sensed out the movements from across the smoke cloud. There was no sudden movement but she felt footsteps approaching behind her. She spun around and stabbed her sword through the shadowy figure. She looked ahead to find Omegamon standing in front of her with her sword jabbed through his torso. A grin twisted across her face. Victory was finally hers, or at least thought so. It turned out to be an afterimage. Once the afterimage faded, Athenamon leaped back to her feet. Before she had a chance to recover, she felt herself being pressed something metallic.

Heavy breathing across her back caused the Amazon queen to spin around. Before she could react, Omegamon slammed his knee against her gut. The female fell down to her knees and dropped her sword. The male stood over the fallen queen and nodded his head.

"My lady... Let's not continue with this pointless bout. We should be working together to stop Pharaohmon."

"No... I'll never work together with the likes of you..." Athenamon hissed. "Pharaohmon is my business! I will kill him by my hand!"

"Listen to yourself! Look what happened the last time, you challenged that demon yourself! I had to rescue you!"

"And? That was the past. I've gotten much stronger and wiser since then."

"I think not. You're still that irrational, arrogant and stubborn child who doesn't know their place!" Omegamon spoke out. "You only became queen because your highness died an unfortunate death!"

"BE SILENT! NEVER SPEAK FOUL OF MY QUEEN! YOU NEVER KNEW HER!" Athenamon screamed out in furious anger.

As she screamed, Athenamon leaped up and delivered a vicious uppercut that managed to send Omegamon flying up into mid-air. The female flew up directly after Omegamon, grabbed him by his cape and decked him across the face with a right hand jab. She followed it up with a knee into his gut and a closed fist smash across his back. The force sent Omegamon crashing towards the ground. Athenamon took advantage of her downed opponent and flew down towards him.

"Omegamon! In the end, it will be me that triumphs! I shall claim victory in the name of my sisters!"

"He's all yours, my lady!" the Amazons exclaimed out for their highness.

"Omegamon's down! Could this be the turning point of the match? Athenamon is about to pull off a major upset!" Floramon exclaimed. "It could be all over for the legendary hero!"

"Omegamon! Your legendary status has now officially been slain by my hands!" Athenamon cried out. "Victory is mine!"

As Athenamon drew closer towards the ring, she aimed to body slam herself against Omegamon. Then, without warning, the male Royal Knight rolled away to the side at the last second and allowed Athenamon to land on her feet. Omegamon seized the opportunity, aimed his Metal Garurumon cannon directly at the female and fired out a devastating shot.

The shot came hurtling towards Athenamon and pushed her backwards across the ring. The Amazon queen held both of her hands out and pushed against the attack. Omegamon fired off another shot. This time Athenamon held back both blasts with both hands. Using her physical strength, she strained against the attacks. Omegamon focused on firing off a third blast.

"Wow! Incredible! The Amazon queen is showing us just how brute her physical strength can be! She's holding off two of Omegamon's shots but it seems she may be biting off more than she can chew!" Floramon announced.

"_No! It's going to take more than petty tricks to put me down! I am Athenamon, Queen of the Amazon Digimon! In the name of the former queen, Garudamon, I will NOT fail! I've trained too hard and long to lose to this wretched male! This will NOT do me in! Failure is NOT an option!"  
_

Then, with one furious burst of energy, Athenamon pushed the attacks using her physical strength. The shot came hurtling towards Omegamon. He quickly whipped out his sword to deflect the blasts. They were sent shooting across through the open arena roof and exploded across the skies.

Athenamon took advantage of the distracted Omegamon and delivered a dropkick across his chest. The male knight was sent staggering back before losing balance once again. The female launched herself across and wrapped her arms around Omegamon's waist. Using quick and efficient speed, Athenamon slammed Omegamon into the guardrail wall.

"Ow! Now that's going to leave a mark! Athenamon has regained control of this bout and it seems Omegamon has greatly underestimated the Amazon queen! Things simply aren't looking hot for the legendary hero!"

Omegamon picked himself up from out of the wall and panted heavily. Before realizing that Floramon was giving a count down, Athenamon adds insult to injury by slamming a fist against Omegamon's face. She grabbed Omegamon and impressed everyone in the arena by hurling him inside the ring. She threw the royal knight so easily as if he were a rag doll! What incredible strength!

"Awesome display by the Amazon queen! It's no wonder many male digimon fear her and females respect her!"

Athenamon flipped back inside the ring and waited for Omegamon to sit up. As the male slowly staggered back to his feet, Athenamon stepped behind Omegamon. She quickly wrapped her arms around Omegamon's waist and delivered a painful German suplex across the ring. She followed it up with another, a third and finally a fourth. On the fourth suplex, Omegamon landed on the back of his neck. Athenamon sat up and grabbed the fallen male. The audiences were awe struck in disbelief at how Athenamon was manhandling Omegamon.

"To think Omegamon would be dominated in this fashion! Never has anyone dominated the Royal Knight like we're seeing here with the Amazon!"

The female had an idea in mind. She grabbed Omegamon, picked him up and hoisted him on her right shoulder. The female flew up into mid-air over the ring while holding onto Omegamon.

"What's Athenamon planning? Wait! Don't tell me that she's planning to slam Omegamon through the ring! She's actually going to do it! This could spell the end for the legendary knight!"

"It's over for you, Omegamon... At last, victory is mine," Athenamon whispered into the warrior's ear. "Say goodnight! HI-YA!"

Wailing out a battle cry, Athenamon dove towards the ring and prepared to slam Omegamon through the ring surface. Just as she came closer, Omegamon quickly regained his senses. He noticed he was caught in a tight situation and immediately vanished out of Athenamon's grasp. This caused the female to gasp out in shock and halt her dive. She looked around her surroundings until she felt an overwhelming amount of energy building up behind her. She spun around and witnessed Omegamon launching a combined energy attack from his cannon and sword.

"**OMEGA EFFECT!"**

The combined attack flew out directly towards Athenamon at fast pace. Even she couldn't hope to dodge this at close range. She attempted to put her hands out to top it, but it was simply too powerful to overcome. She was sent flying backwards across the ring and crashing through the guardrail wall. Athenamon fell down face first on the outside as a pile of debris buried her underneath. Omegamon released a deep sigh of relief and fell to his knees.

"What a counter! Omegamon retaliates and stops Athenamon at her tracks with a new attack!" Floramon announced. "I doubt even Athenamon can get up from this! She put up the best fight I've seen dished out against Omegamon! Heck, she's the first to ever manhandle him! All right, that's enough Athenamon-praising... I'm going to do my job and start the count! One! Two! Three! Four!"

"Athenamon... You sure have gotten strong, dear child..." Omegamon gasped while panting. "I've never been handled in such a manner. You are definitely the first. Impressive... You certainly do live up to your title as 'Amazon Queen'."

"Five! Six! Seven!"

"All right! You've won! I can't believe it! Here I thought you'd lose this!" Agunimon called out to the Royal Knight.

"No. I wouldn't lose this match if my life depended on it," Omegamon acknowledged the Warrior of Flame.

"Eight! Nin-"

Before Floramon had a chance to finish her countdown, the pile of debris scattered out across. Floramon ducked for cover from the incoming wall debris. Athenamon quickly flipped out of where she once laid and landed back inside the ring. Cuts and bruises were visible across her body. Omegamon couldn't how just how resilient the Amazon queen was already proving to be.

"Athenamon managed to rise out of the debris and beat the count! What a display of sheer resiliency by the queen!" Floramon popped out from out of her safe spot behind a rock slab. "She came here to defeat Omegamon and nothing more! At what lengths will she go to force the Royal Knight to submit?"

"Go, my lady! We knew you wouldn't be so easily beaten!" Mermaimon cheered out for her queen.

"Omegamon has nothing on you!" Darcmon hollered.

Suddenly, Athenamon started chuckling under her breath. The male wondered why his adversary was taking pleasure to this. Then, she burst out laughing.

"Oh yes! This is exciting!" Athenamon laughed. "Omegamon! I commend you!"

"Commend me?"

"Yes, because you are the first man to ever bring the best out of me! No normal male digimon would ever last this long in a contest against me. Either they would flee or be crushed under my might! But, you, Omegamon, you are different! For once, I'm looking forward to seeing how this ends!"

"I can agree. We, as Royal Knights, take pleasure in battle when we really get fired up."

"Yes, but there is a different between us. I will use any length of measure to clench victory!" Athenamon clenched her fists.

"Any length of measure, you say?"

"Yes and unlike you... I don't need to waste time to charge up my attacks. Allow me to demonstrate!" the female declared as he pulled out her sword. "Take this! EXCALIBUR SLASH!"

With one mighty swing of her sword, Athenamon delivered a powerful slash from her sword. The force was sent directly towards Omegamon. He attempted to move away to the side but was too late as the slash managed to knick his left leg. Omegamon grunted in pain and collapsed on the ground. Athenamon took advantage of her fallen prey, sprinted across and dropkicked the Royal Knight in the face. The blow forced Omegamon to roll across the sands.

Athenamon jumped on Omegamon's back and applied yet another headlock. The female's arms tightened around the male knight's neck and started crushing his throat in the process. Omegamon thrashed about to throw Athenamon off his back, but the female tightened her headlock.

"Athenamon attempts to slow her larger opponent down using technique! You've got to wonder how strong this woman is for slowing down a brute like Omegamon!" Floramon exclaimed. "My gosh! I can't believe what I'm seeing! Omegamon is getting down on his knees and he seems to be out of it! Could this be Athenamon's time to shine?"

"Oh man! This is not looking good! Hang in there, Omegamon!" Agunimon shouted in support of the male knight.

"I'm NOT going to lose to you, Omegamon! Victory shall be mine!" Athenamon declared as she forced Omegamon down to his knees. "That's right. Just kneel down and give up! This is where you bow before your queen!"

Much to everyone's disbelief, the legendary hero was nearly being humbled by the Amazon Queen. If he lost this bout, his reputation will be forever tarnished. Once this finally sunk into Omegamon's conscious, he finally woke up and regained consciousness. He sat up from a kneeling position and unleashed a strong energy aura. This forced Athenamon off and sent her flying across the ring. The female managed to land on her feet just time but not long as Omegamon slammed his sword directly into her gut. She felt the air being knocked right out of her and immediately lost consciousness. Athenamon fell limp into Omegamon's arms. Omegamon used EVERY ounce of his physical strength to knock out Athenamon without killing her. This would have killed any normal mega digimon, but Athenamon was more than just a mega. She was the Amazon Queen.

"With one ferocious blow, Omegamon has just knocked Athenamon out cold! This came right out of nowhere and Athenamon least expected this to occur!" Floramon exclaimed. "This could very well spell the end for Athenamon! I'll start the count! One! Two! Three! Four!"

"No! Our Queen!" the Amazons cried out in unison. "No fair!"

"Yes! There's no way your legendary name will ever be tarnished!" Agunimon laughed. "Not even the Amazon queen can hope to dethrone you!"

"Five! Six! Seven!"

Omegamon sat Athenamon on the ground and stood upright over his fallen opponent. Fortunately, she was still breathing. Otherwise, Omegamon would have truly despised himself for committing an act of murder. He had grown new respect for the Amazon queen. She was no longer a child in his view; she had blossomed and matured into a fine woman of royalty. She became his equal.

"Eight! Nine! And... Ten! Athenamon was unable to answer the count and remained down! Your winner is Omegamon!"

The audience exploded in a thunderous ovation and cheered for both combatants. Yes, they both had displayed a great competitive match. This is exactly what the audience had paid for and they received a worthy main event. Agunimon threw his fist out in declaration for Omegmaon's victory.

"Way to go, Omegamon! You sure showed her what you're made of!" Agunimon hollered out.

"Oh no! Our queen!" the Amazons shouted.

"Omegamon! You cheated!" Mermaimon whined. "You had to use your sword to clench this victory! Athenamon would have surely finished you for sure!"

"Athenamon is still our queen and even you will never tarnish her royal name!" Darcmon hissed.

"...You Amazons will never change. You're just like your previous ancestral sisters," Omegamon sighed. "You will never drop this grudge you have for male digimon. It's fruitless. Athenamon used a sword. I only retaliated."

Suddenly, Omegamon heard low moaning and watched as Athenamon began to stir. He kneeled down to check on the female's condition. Before he had a chance to wake her, Athenamon sprang up on her feet and jumped away in alert. She immediately drew out her sword and stepped out into a combat stance.

"...C'mon, Omegamon! Give it your all! I haven't even gotten started! C'mon!"

"It's already been decided, dear Athenamon. I have been declared the victor."

"You're lying... No! You're lying!" Athenamon snapped. "This match isn't over!"

"I'm sorry to say, my lady, but it has already been decided," Floramon squeaked out. "...Um, Omegamon knocked you out with his sword, laid you across the ring and you were unable to answer the ten count. Therefore, that registers as a loss. I'm sorry..."

"No..." Athenamon whispered. "I couldn't have lost... I... I trained hard for this encounter! Years of training... Have they been for nothing?"

"Athenamon. I must commend you," the Royal Knight spoke. "You nearly had me defeated on a few occasions. I never would have thought you'd become so strong. I can no longer call you a child. You have grown and matured into quite the strong woman. You have become my equal and... You have indeed earned my respect, Queen Athenamon..."

However, rather than succumbing to the knight's kind words, Athenamon merely grunted and leaped out of the ring. She sheathed her sword and deeply sighed. The loss has now weighed heavily on her heart. Athenamon walked over towards the entranceway without bothering to look back on Omegamon. Omegamon couldn't help but feel sorry for the young queen.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Athenamon. But you need to get over this foolish pride," whispered Omegamon. "You indeed carry that same sadness I saw when I saved you. I just hope you can put aside our differences if we hope to ever defeat Pharaohmon."

Once the heartbroken Athenamon departed through the entranceway, Omegamon stepped out of the ring without even acknowledging his victory. He had come what he set out to accomplish firsthand before moving on with matters that are more important.

"And that wraps up today's event! Make sure all of you come back tomorrow for the remainder of the Shadow Tournament!" Floramon announced to the audiences. "We'll once again have a live broadcast for our viewers across the Digital and Human worlds! Until then, have a good evening and join in on the party over at the Sphinxmon Hotel! Your hostess with the mostess will be there waiting for you!"

Once she made her final announcement, Floramon turned off her microphone and marched down towards the entranceway. The audiences were soon beginning to leave in large numbers. Day one has concluded and it turned out to be a successful show. Tomorrow will be an even greater event since the fate of two worlds will be decided. If Pharaohmon declares victory, the two worlds will be his for the taking. Even the Sovereigns cannot hope to stop him. It was now essential for any one of the heroes to prevent the demon from wining the event. If no one in the arena can stop him, then there is always the trump card: the Digital Priestess and her sword.

* * *

**Hallways of the Ground Level**

Once the exhibition matches had concluded, large crowds of digimon were moving out from the arena. The Duelists found themselves pushing through the digimon in hopes of walking back to the infirmary. To their luck, they immediately spotted Takato and the other Tamers standing outside the medical center.

"Hey, Takato!" Yugi calls out to the goggle head. "Over here!"

"Yugi! We've been looking for you guys! Where did you guys go anyway?" Takato asked. "One minute you were with us and then, poof, you were gone!"

"Sorry, but Joey here needed to go to the 'John'," Tristan muttered.

"It had to be those nachos I had. Yuck!" Joey gagged.

"I never trust arena food service," Mai shrugged. "You never know if they'll rip you off for poor food service."

"Not to mention they're pricey!" Tea agreed.

"So, Himura's in a coma? How long is he supposed to last?" Duke asked.

"We're not too sure," Henry sighed. "The doctors said there's a good chance he could awaken in twenty-four hours, but with comas... Nobody can ever be sure."

"That's too bad," Yugi replied. "Anyway, we also left to find Kaiba and Mokuba. Looks like they already arrived at that Sphinixmon Hotel. They're already rounding up guests to take them to the hotel already."

"I see. Looks like we'll be hitting the hotel, you guys. What do you say?" Takato suggested to the Tamers.

"Cool! I hope they have a swimming pool over there! I could use a dip myself," Kazu grinned.

"Or a hot bath," Kenta smiled sheepishly.

"We'll never know until we get there before the crowds take up all the space," Rika replied.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that. All rooms and costs are covered for duelists and competitors," Joey informed the Tamers. "Nothing beats free!"

"Sounds like my kind of hotel! I'm in!" Guardromon nodded.

"I think I'll stay here to look after Terriermon," Henry stated.

"Huh? What about me, Henry? Can I stay?" Suzie asked.

"No, you can go with your big sister and stay the night with her," Henry suggested. "Besides, you have Lopmon."

"You sure you want to stay here?" asked Guilmon. "You're going to miss out on some fun."

"Trust me. I'll be fine here. Besides, Jeri, Felinismon, Yui and Dark Gabumon will be staying here with Himura."

"What about Inumon?" Tea asked with concern.

"He said he would be coming to the hotel. Besides, he wants to get all of this mess cleared up, especially after what happened with Anubimon. It's been a rough day for him."

"I can't say I blame him," Seadramon sighed.

"Poor Inumon. So, will he be sharing a room with anyone?" Witchmon wondered.

"He suggested that he have a room for himself," Henry said.

"_I just might have a talk with Inumon after all," _Renamon thought. _"I don't want him alone especially with that nutcase, Kuzuhamon, lurking about."_

"Don't mind me asking but what about Beelzebumon? He looked pretty injured from that attack by Pharaohmon," Mai asked.

"Oh, Beelzebumon is just fine. He's resting comfortably," Lopmon stated. "I talked to that Lillymon announcer. She brought him in to be examined. As it turns out, he only sustained minor injuries. However, he will be staying here for examinations. She's even kind enough to look after him while we get rest."

"That's very good. We can thank the Lillymon later," Renamon replied.

"At least, she was kind enough to drag Beelzebumon to the infirmary," Rika said.

"Looks like you guys pretty much have arrangements for the hotel?" Fairymon spoke out as she approached the group with Blitzmon and Agunimon accompanying her.

"You should have seen Omegamon pull off that big win," Agunimon snickered excitedly. "Athenamon never knew what hit her!"

"Ahem!" Rika and Fairymon cleared their throats.

"Hey, don't forget that Athenamon has new fans here," Bltizmon whispered to Agunimon.

"Um, ok. Well, anyway, I just came by tot ell you that we'll be joining you at the hotel," Agunimon continued. "Kouji suggested that he stay here to look after his brother and Tomoki."

"So, looks like we have some members of the team already sticking around. At least you won't alone Henry," Takato smiled. "You still have Jeri, Yui, Felinismon, Dark Gabumon and Kouji staying."

"Yeah. Don't worry about Suzie, Henry," Jaarin approached her brother. "Lopmon and I will look after her."

"Ok, so now we need to arrange rooms of where each of us will be sleeping," Yugi thought. "Hey, wait a second! Bakura's still resting in there!"

"Last I checked, your friend was doing just fine and just sleeping," Kenta stated.

"One of us should stay here," Tea said.

"No, he seemed to be doing just fine. Doctors said he'd probably be moving out of bed by tonight," Seadramon informed the Duelists.

"How can anyone be standing after being struck by an Egyptian God monster's attack?" Joey wondered. "Even I was laid out for a while..."

"Then again, he does have that Millennium Ring. There's no telling what he will do once the evil spirit takes over," stated Yugi. "Ok, I think I should stay..."

"No way, Yug. Then, I'm sticking with you. Besides, you could use back-up."

"Thanks, Joey."

"Thanks you guys, but I can guarantee you that everything will be taken care of," the voice of Wolfmon spoke out.

"Kouji? You sure you can handle this heavy burden? You have a match to compete in tomorrow and you'll need the rest," Agunimon said.

"I'll be all right. If that evil spirit takes over that Bakura guy, I'll be sure to handle him," Wolfmon assured the group. "Of course, I'll have back-up from Felinismon and Dark Gabumon. I will not let anything happen to anyone in this infirmary."

"Are you sure you're up for the responsibility, Kouji?" Blitzmon asked. "I can stay here to lend a hand."

"I'll be just fine."

"Ok, Kouji. We'll leave it up to you then, friend," Takato nodded. "Well, guys. This is it. Are we ready to hit that hotel and party?"

"First, we need to arrange of where everyone will sleep, goggle head," Rika sighed.

"Ok, here's what I suggest," Tea suggested. "I can share a room with Mai, Rika and Renamon."

"Let's see, we'll share a room with the girls," Kazu joked.

"KAZU!" the females exclaimed out in unison.

"It was a joke! Ok, seriously... I'll share a room with Guardromon, Kenta and Marine Angemon."

"All right. Hey, Izumi. Why don't you go with me and Suzie?" Jaarin suggested.

"Sure. That sounds good," Fairymon nodded in agreement. "You hear that, Suzie? I'm going to be your room mate."

"Yay! More friends!" Suzie giggled happily. "Right, Lopmon?"

"You can say that again," Lopmon smiled.

"Ok, then. Joey and I can share a room," Tristan suggested. "Hey, Blitzmon... You want to stick with us?"

"Um, sure. Unless you've already paired with some room mates, Takuya?"

"I'm with Yugi, Takato and Guilmon," Agunimon replied.

"All right."

"Hey, Duke. You can stick with us," Kenta said. "Since we're all being paired with three people and additional digimon."

"Um, yeah. Sounds good," Duke nodded.

"All right then! We have everyone arranged," Takato stated. "Say, where did Ryo go?"

"Last I checked, he said he'd be at the hotel ahead of us," Kazu told his friend. "After the way he lost to Rika..."

"He's just licking his wounds," Rika remarked. "I'm sure he's looking forward to the remainder of the tournament."

"Well, that pretty much arranges everything. What do you say we get going?" Takato asked the group. "If we get there soon, we'll be sure to avoid any crowds."

"You heard the man, guys," Agunimon stated. "We've got a hotel to raid!"

As soon as their conversation was over, the group started walking down the hallway leading through the exit of the hotel. Henry and Wolfmon watched their friends depart to what will become one strange yet unpredictable night. There were others within the arena that still hasn't left.

* * *

**Outside the Phoenix Arena**

Sailor Uranus walked across the sands while carrying Sailor Neptune on her back. Since it was already set to become dusk, this meant cooler weather and Uranus was free to carry on without worrying about the scorching temperature. It was only at least half a mile from the Sphinxmon Hotel.

"It was a good thing I asked those arena officials," Uranus muttered under her breath. "Our room is free of charge since we're competitors. Neptune, can you hear me?"

"Yeah... Just still a little sore..."

"Don't worry. As soon as we get to the hotel, we'll be relaxed. Geez, I really hope the other girls have found that sword by now. If Pharaohmon really lets loose his full power tomorrow, we're screwed."

"I know they will find it, Uranus. You just have to believe in them..."

"I do... It's just... This is a completely different world from any other I've seen before. There's no telling what could be lurking out there. There is also a good chance that Pharaohmon has sent more goons to stop them."

"As I said, they will find the sword and regain their powers... I'm sure of it..."

"For all of our sakes, I would hope so. Time is already running out..."

Suddenly, Sailor Uranus stopped for a moment and looked ahead. A smile twisted across her face as if she had discovered the perfect rest stop. In fact, she was looking directly at a tall building that was as tall as Tokyo Tower itself. Standing next to this massive hotel was a house-sized golden Sphinx monument.

"Neptune. We're finally here," Uranus sat Neptune on the ground. "Whew, now we can relax."

"It's about time..."

"We'll enter the hotel in our Sailor forms; then once we enter, we'll power down to our normal civilian forms and get some rest."

"Sounds like a plan, Uranus," Neptune smiled.

"Come on. Let's enjoy ourselves tonight. I'm sure they have some romantic views in there and some wine," Uranus spoke during her venture towards the hotel.

"Yes. Let's celebrate your victory and hope tomorrow brings even bigger surprises for you."

"Who knows? You just could be looking at the next champ right here," Uranus pointed herself as she and Neptune shared a laugh.

Despite these two sharing a heartfelt laugh, there were others that wouldn't share their sentiments.

* * *

**Sphinxmon Hotel/Check-In Section**

As they checked for their names, Yusuke and his crew were given the 'ok' to occupy their pre-paid rooms. The group was still chuckling over the 'kiss' given to Hiei. Nobody would have ever seen this coming. Not even Hiei himself expected Mizuno to kiss him, but to him it was a show of respect than love.

"So, where are you going tonight, Hiei? To find Mizuno?" Kuwabara teased the short-stature demon.

"Say anything else again and I'll knock you for a loop, idiot," Hiei growled. "It's getting old already..."

"Not to me!"

"Ok, guys. Knock it off," Yusuke snorted. "I'll admit I'm still laughing about it, but let's enjoy this night without you two trying to tear each other apart. Besides, we all know Hiei isn't the type to have a girl accompany him."

"Bah. I don't need anyone to side with me," the demon scoffed.

"Well, at least you don't have to deal with any girl trouble, Yusuke," Kurama said.

"I'm rather glad we didn't bring Keiko. Otherwise, she'd get scared of this place quicker than a hiccup," Yusuke replied.

Then, as if almost on cue...

"**YUSUKE!"**

The boy quickly stood frozen stiff as a statue once a familiar voice called out his name. He knew that voice anywhere. As he spun around, he came face to face with none other than Keiko Yukimura. Her brown eyes glared directly at Yusuke's. Botan and Kuwabara were taken back by Keiko's surprise appearance.

"Keiko! What are you doing here?" Yusuke exclaimed while stuttering in shock.

"I came to see you of course!" Keiko retorted. "If you thought I was going to sit at home and wait, you have another think coming!"

"But, the question is. How did you get here? You'd have to enter one of those portals we used earlier in the day," Botan spoke up.

"Botan, right? Well, you see. I took a ride on something called a Trailmon. He was kind enough to drop me off near this hotel. When he told me all about the tournament, I reminded him that I know the human boy named 'Yusuke Urameshi'."

"So, you practically got everything you needed to know from a train? Ok, now I've heard everything," Yusuke sighed.

"Oh and I didn't come alone," Keiko stated as she moved aside.

As Keiko moved, the group looked down to find none other than the son of King Enma: Koenma. The toddler ruler waved up at the Spirit Detective crew.

"Hi, guys!" Koenma smiled. "Surprised to see me?"

"KOENMA! YOU, TOO?" Yusuke and Botan exclaimed in unison.

"So, I finally get to meet you in person, Koenma," Kuwabara approached the toddler. "Look, Hiei. Now you don't have to feel bad about being the shortest from now on."

"Will you knock it off?" Hiei snapped.

As everyone within the group chattered amongst themselves, Yusuke couldn't help but overwhelmed by the two surprise guests. He plopped down against a chair and moaned.

"Oh, Yusuke," Botan chuckled. "So, Keiko, what are we going to do about you? You and Koenma haven't been registered rooms."

"It's quite all right. As long as you tell Sphinxmon that you are with us, they should allow you to take rooms for free," Kurama informed the newcomers.

"You can share a room with me, Keiko," Botan offered to carry Keiko's bags.

"Thanks... Um, are you going to be all right, Yusuke?"

"Oh, just fine... Just a bit overwhelmed right now..." Yusuke muttered.

"Oh, Yusuke. You're being silly!"

While the Spirit Detective team was chatting, a dark ominous cloaked fire watched from another corner. His eyes were set directly on Kurama and managed to hide his energy to prevent himself from being detected. It was Brimstone under disguise.

Suddenly, two small digimon came running past Brimstone and explored the lobby. They were revealed as Neemon and Bokomon. The yellow rabbit searched around the lobby in awe struck.

"Oooo, take a look at the big lobby, Bokomon!" Neemon spun around.

"Now, listen here, Neemon. We're here to wait for Takuya and the others. Don't you causing a scene and getting us kicked out in the process!" Bokomon scolded the rabbit. "Argh! Aren't you even listening?"

"Hey, look! They have chocolate-covered pretzels!"

Then without warning, Bokomon pulled on Neemon's pants and forced a pant-slap across the rabbit's backside. Neemon jumped around and held his butt in pain.

"OWIE! OWIE!"

"Serves you right, bubble brain."

Across from the other side, Calumon flew out through a window and avoided the massive crowds building up outside the hotel. He landed on a seat and sighed with relief.

"Oh boy. Those digimon out there are so noisy and rude," Calumon covered his ears. "Maybe the digimon in here are friendlier. I hope I'll find Takato and the others here. Culu!"

With that said, Calumon took flight across the hotel in search for his friends. However, in a few moments, Takato and company would arrive at the hotel. Calumon was looking forward to seeing them again after losing them shortly during the tournament.

* * *

**Pharaohmon's Skybox**

With the stadium already being emptied of the massive crowds, two individuals glared down across the staged battle arena. Pharaohmon was standing at the center with Lance kneeling before his 'lord'.

"You have done well, my subordinate. You trounced the boy, Kenta, while I have slain the great Anubimon. Thus far, everything is going according to plan. Despite the losses, we have been able to advance to the next round. I have yet to know my first opponent tomorrow, but it won't matter to me. I still foresee a victory. As for you, dear Lance, the duel tournament is yours for the taking. Not even Yugi Muto will hope to out-duel you with your deck!"

"Yugi will fall. I promise that he will be defeated and his Millennium puzzle will be ours."

"You mean mine. You see. The puzzle is an item I've had my eyes on since I emerged in the human world. When I sensed it's great mystical magic, I came convinced that it would fuel me with infinite powers beyond anything in either the human or digital worlds. With the Millennium puzzle, I am guaranteed absolute control over the worlds! Nobody will ever hope to challenge me! Not even the Sovereigns!"

"Anything to make you happy, my lord."

"I can safely say that I am satisfied for killing that fool, Anubimon. He brought this upon himself for sealing Nemesis away," Pharaohmon clenched his fist tightly. "Once I have declared victory, I will set Nemesis free and we shall rule together."

"Don't mind me asking, sire, but why do you desire Nemesis?"

"Because... Well, it really doesn't matter now, but in due time, she is essential in the grand scheme of things," Pharaohmon answered. "What really matters is the present. We must eliminate our enemies by tomorrow. No exceptions! Piedmon and the rest of his team will help bring victory in the tournament!"

"Yes, but what about the other insects? According to several of our scouts, the Sailor Senshi and the three warriors have aligned with two of the Dra-Warriors. They are closer to reaching the temple as we speak."

"General Scorpionus managed to survive the last encounter and will launch a sneak attack when they least suspect it."

"But the temple..."

"That won't be a problem. The temple itself is guarded by another one of my subordinates. I have many allies across the Digital World that will do my bidding. General Scorpionus will relay the information to him and they will be prepared for those insects. The chance of the Digital Priestess capturing that sword is very slim. Let's not worry over such little nuisances. Come now. Let us rejoice for the night is young, dear Lance."

"Yes, sire... Whatever you wish."

Pharaohmon looked directly towards the full moon emitting light across the dark stadium. He didn't want to admit it, but the Digital Priestess being resurrected still posed as his greatest threat. Never mind the fact that the three Sailors would regain their lost powers. Killing Anubimon was merely the beginning of his wrath.

"_The Wrath of Pharaohmon will never be stopped. Anubimon, just witness what I plan to do to this wretched world when I have declared victory. Even Valmarmon and Granasmon will quiver in their graves!"_

As soon as he turned away from the window, Pharaohmon's body emitted a dark, purple aura. Tomorrow will never be the same as far as the Digital World was concerned. The demon could very well become THE king of the two worlds when it was all said and done.

However, there was a group of heroes who would obviously disagree and prevent such a nightmare from ever occurring.

* * *

**Drago Village/Sector LGT-0978**

After traveling across the lush forests, Labramon finally led the group into a populous settlement. The canine sniffed the air and quickly picked up the scent of his fellow villagers. He turned around and gave the nod to the party.

"We're here! We're here!" Labramon shouted excitedly. "Whew... My feet are really killing me..."

"It's about time!" Minako gasped for air. "All of that walking... My feet are throbbing."

"So is this your home village? Wow, to think you actually live in this kind of environment," Sailor Saturn said as she gazed at the village entrance.

"It's not unusual," Sailor Mercury stated. "It is said there are still lost civilizations across a few parts of the globe. The tropical jungles of Africa are a prime example."

"Yeah, well, Labramon's home village is not really a lost civilization," Herodramon replied. "Sure only a few outsiders have reached these parts, but it doesn't stop Labramon's fellow villagers from actually exploring the outside world."

"Our good friend, Labramon, is a pioneer. He discovered the location of the temple; although, he's never actually entered the ancient temple," Ninjadramon said.

"Come on everyone! Let's go!" Cammy calls out to the group as she ran ahead of them. "Hang onto me, Artemis!"

"Slow down, Cammy!" Artemis shouted out.

"Whoa! Hey, Cammy! Wait up!" Rei cried out to her sister.

"Wait for us!" Makoto exclaimed.

Following behind Makoto were the Dra-Warrior duo, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Saturn. The entrance was guarded by two Dobermon. They quickly recognized Labramon and greeted him.

"Good day, Labramon," the left Dobermon digimon said.

"I see you've brought along guests. Humans?" the other Dobermon digimon noticed the Sailor Senshi. "Oh? Herodramon, Ninjadramon, it's good to see you again, my friends."

"Greetings, Dobermon," Ninjadramon bowed. "We've come all the way from out of the Scorpiomon Desert. We had just run into a scuffle with the Scorpionites."

"Has General Scorpionus has been reawakened along with his forces? Have they been taken care of?" asked the other Dobermon.

"Yes, thanks to my partner and myself; But, these three girls over here were given the ancient ninja powers," Herodramon pointed over to Rei, Minako and Makoto.

"You mean these three humans?" the Dobermon guards examined the girls.

"Aww, look at the doggies!" Minako squealed in delight while patting the Dobermon.

"Labramon. Are all the villagers here, canines?" asked Makoto.

"No, there are also dragon types here," Labramon replied. "We share this village together and we are humbly ruled by Raidramon."

"Raidramon?" Rei wondered.

"He is a kind, wise and a strong mayor of this village," Ninjadramon stated. "He will provide us with a place to rest for the night."

"Oh and I hope he can provide us a hot spring bath. We sure could use one," Sam suggested.

"Just as long as they provide two separate baths," Minako muttered.

"What do you think, Vega?" Sailor Mercury asked the young man.

"Not bad. Hope the villagers are friendly," Vega said.

"I'm sure they are," Sailor Pluto smiled. "Otherwise, they would have stopped us by now."

"Pluto? Shouldn't we de-henshin back to our civilian forms?" Saturn asked.

"Once the night has settled in, yes. We really need to conserve our powers."

Just then, a quadruped creature came walking out through the entrance. His body is mainly black, but it's front legs, tail and eats were blue. His eyes are red. On top of his head was a long, yellow horn protruding out like a unicorn's, except this horn was bent in diagonal in several directions like a lightning bolt.

"Ah, hello! Labramon, you've finally returned! Thank goodness! With reports coming in about a major battle taking place in the desert, I feared to what might have happened!"

"I'm just fine," Labramon replied. "Look who I've brought. Herodramon and Ninjadramon. Three of these human girls now possess the ancient ninja powers. The three human males are three of the Legendary Warriors."

"Three Legendary Warriors? Which spirits do you young men hold?" Raidramon asked the trio.

"I hold the Spirits of Wood," Vega revealed his D-Scanner with the wood spirits within it.

"I have possession of the Spirits of Metal," Dimitro stated.

"Mine is Earth," Sam revealed his D-Scanner.

"Interesting, you three are definitely warriors of legend. It's truly an honor," Raidramon said. "And the other females?"

"We're members of the Sailor Senshi," Sailor Mercury approached the mayor. "I am Sailor Mercury. Behind me are Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. The other three girls with the ninja powers are Rei Hino, Makoto Kino and Aino Minako."

"Though, we originally were Sailor Senshi until Pharaohmon stole our powers to reach his ultimate demon form," Rei informed Raidramon. "These ninja powers are only temporary until we regain our powers..."

"By using what method?" asked the village mayor.

"This little girl," Ninjadramon pointed down to Cammy. "This one is the Digital Priestess, except she no longer has any memory of the events."

Raidramon walked towards Cammy and closely examined her. Then, he felt a familiar scent from the young girl and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, there's no mistaken. She is indeed the Digital Priestess," Raidramon stated.

"Ok, really... I'm flattered with all the compliments but I'm not the Digital Priestess. I mean if I was... Where are my powers? If I had powers, I would have helped Rei and her two friends a long time ago!"

"You'll realize the powers once you have retrieved the sword from out of the temple, dear child," Herodramon kneeled over to Cammy and pat the child on her back.

"Only then, will you help your sister, Makoto and Minako regain their powers," Sailor Mercury assured the child. "Right, Vega?"

"That's right," the young man nodded in agreement. "Don't give up, Cammy. We're all going to help you."

"Thanks you, guys," Cammy smiled.

"Now, what do you say we get some rest and feel more energized for our journey tomorrow?" Rei announced to the group. "We only have one more day to spare and we have to make it count. This is the point of no return. You either fight or stay in this village. So, what's it going to be?"

"FIGHT!" the group exclaimed out in unison.

"It's getting pretty late now, everyone. Please do come in and feel free to explore. You are our guests," Raidramon nodded. "Dobermon, inform the other Dobermon to provide them a place to rest."

"Yes, Mayor Raidramon," the duo bowed before setting off into the village.

"We will be hosting a feast and party tonight. You are more than welcome to join us," Raidramon said to the group.

"Yeah! You're going to love the party," Labramon grinned. "Please, do say that you'll join us!"

"Hey, count me in!" Minako stood up and laughed happily. "If there's a party, then you know I'm there!"

"Great... Just one reason why we decided to bring her along in the first place," Rei muttered.

"Come on, guys! Let's party!" the bubbly blonde-haired Senshi stood in a dramatic pose. "Party time! Excellent!"

As Minako stood out radiantly in a pose, the others looked on with sweat drops pouring down their heads.

"Raidramon, don't mind my friend here. She can be bit on the crazy side," Sailor Mercury whispered in Raidramon's ear.

"I can tell," Raidramon whispered back. "Ok, everyone, please follow me! I'll give you the tour of this village."

Finally, the Sailor Senshi and their allies arrive at Labramon's village. It looks as though a festival is set to take place judging by Minako's reaction. Tomorrow, they will journey across to the temple to retrieve the priestess sword. Can Cammy regain her memories and will the three girls regain their Sailor powers in time to stop Pharaohmon?

Meanwhile, the three exhibition matches have concluded and thus ends day one of the Shadow Tournament. The Tamers, the Duelists and the digimon have moved out to the Sphinxmon Hotel to rest for the night. However, now it seems the hotel will become a haven for an unpredictable night of mayhem. What wacky situations will the group find themselves involved in? Yusuke becomes reunited with Keiko in an unexpected twist. Just how will the Spirit Detective handle having his friend around in another world?

Pharaohmon anticipates patiently for the next day. Day two will feature the remainder of the tournament and the fate of two worlds will be decided in this event. Can anyone hope to stop this demon before his evil hand grasps more power than ever before?

Sleep easy and enjoy this night, heroes. You will need it.

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Sora: Hello everyone, this is Sora to bring you the sneak peek for the next chapter! Boy, let me tell you. It's going to be one filled with mayhem and insanity! You'll be seeing a drunken Marine Devimon, hot springs, a drunken Minako, digimon versions of Joey and Tristan, Kuzuhamon stalking Inumon, Kaiba seeing visions of some blue-haired woman, and much more!

Hiei: Humph, don't expect me to get in the hot springs!

Mizuno: You'd better because I have something here I'd like to show the Demon World. I'm sure all my demon chat buddies would love to see pictures of the 'cold and ruthless' Hiei blushing from a girl's kiss.

Kuzuhamon: Oh, Inumon! I told you I would provide us with a hot spring! Now come in, big boy!

Renamon: Not if I have anything to say, you wench...

Minako: Bring on the sake! Bring 'em on!

Setsuna: I can't imagine what a drunken Minako is capable of...

Rei: This is Minako we're talking about... Therefore, anything is possible with that bubblehead...

Kaiba: Who is this woman in my visions? What does this mean? I must be losing it...

Yugi: This is going to be one long night at the Sphinxmon Hotel. I doubt even the second day of the tournament will be as insane as this mess!

Takato: I'll tell you it won't be on the levels of FLCL-insanity, but some content will be inappropriate. You've been warned.

Takuya: The saga's craziest chapter is entitled...

_**Insanity Galore at the Sphinxmon Hotel! Party Time Until Sunrise! **_

Sphinxmon: Oy, I'm going to need a week long vacation when this is said and done.

* * *

That ends yet another long chapter. Sorry for the delay but the original story was lost due to hard-drive problems. I had to rewrite at least the first half of this whole story. Fortunately, I was able to get this chapter in. Yes, do expect a lot of insanity in the next chapter. Some of which you would have never expected in this saga.

Oh and when I mean inappropriate content... Don't worry. There won't be HORRIBLE things. It will only be for humor. Chapter 35 will be quite the test since it will be my first all-comedy chapter I ever wrote. As a master of action writing, let's see how well I handle the comedy.

By the way, _Youki_ means 'demon energy'. :P

First, I once again thank _LazerWulf_ for beta-reading this chapter despite there being no duels involved. I'd like to also thank _Youkai Youko_ and _Belletiger_ for the Himura/Kotori scene; they also provided me the humorous story based on the Juunishi and Jaguarmon's reaction to the tale. Also, thank you _Ninetalesuk_ for the idea of Raidramon as the village's mayor. Don't worry, Berus and Inferno will debut in the next chapter. ;)

I'll be working hard to get the insanity-fueled chapter up soon. Until then, check back for any updates! Peace!


	35. Insanity Galore at the Sphinxmon Hotel!

Hey, everyone! It's me, Kanius! This week has been pretty tough for me since I lost the first half of this story thanks to a computer breakdown. So I went ahead to write the second half of the story and returned to rewrite the first half with a few new additional scenes. Sorry for the slight delay, everyone. I hope a problem like this won't occur again.

This is the comedy chapter I've been referring to. Now, all I can say is expect some rather crude yet some hilarious scenes that will randomly appear. Plenty of the scenes have been submitted to me by Youkai Youko, Belletiger and Ninetalesuk. Now, let's get on with the comedy chapter, everyone! Make sure you aren't drinking anything because you'll be laughing hard at some of these scenes. Without further ado, let's get on with the insanity! w00t! Enjoy!

* * *

**Insanity Galore at the Sphinxmon Hotel! Party Time Until Sunrise!**

**Sphinxmon Hotel/Check-In Station**

Hours have passed since the first day of the tournament ended. Legions of digimon from the arena were checking in to occupy any room available within the thirteen-floor leisure building. Even the Tamers, the Duelists and the Legendary Warrior children were fortunate to arrive on time to beat the ensuing crowd traffic.

Takato, Yugi and Takuya stepped up towards the front desk as Sphinxmon looked down at the trio. His eyebrow quirked once as he got a glimpse of the three boys and quickly realized who they were.

"Oh! You must be amongst those competitors for the tournament. You understand that your rooms are free of charge?" the hotel owner reminded the children.

"We've heard," Takuya grinned. "Oh, man. This is so awesome! We get free rooms!"

"Yeah, that kicks loads of butt! Right, guys?" Takato asked his fellow Tamers.

"You got that right!" Kazu and Kenta grinned.

"Okay, I will just need your names first, gentlemen," Sphinxmon asked as he pulled out a pen.

"I'm Yugi Muto. I'm a competitor in the Duel Tournament. I'm bringing in fellow duelists, Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine. Along with us three, we're bringing along three other friends of ours: Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin."

"So, does that mean us non-competitors don't have to pay?" Tea asked.

"Anyone who accompanies or is a friend of an active competitor is also allowed in without charge. So, yes, you don't have to pay, miss."

"That's what I call a good deal," Tristan nodded.

"Next? You with the yellow goggles," Sphinxmon pointed down to Takato.

"I'm Takato Matsuda. This red digimon beside me is Guilmon."

"How do you do, mister?" Guilmon bowed in respect.

"I'm also bringing along friends and other duelists with me. Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Suzie Wong, Lopmon, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, and Marine Angemon are here. Also, we've brought along Inumon with us," Takato spoke up. "The ones we left behind at the arena's infirmary are Himura & Yui Tsubasa, Jeri Katou, Felinismon, Dark Gabumon, Impmon, Henry and Terriermon. Seadramon and Witchmon are somewhere in this hotel."

"Ok, I got all your names down. I've checked off the ones absent. All set for you Tamers. Make yourselves comfortable, and now, for the other boy with the goggles."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara. Accompanying me are Izumi Orimoto, Junpei Shibayama and Jaarin Wong. The fellow children of our group that stayed at the infirmary are Kouichi Kimura, Kouji Minamoto and Tomoki Himi. Three others have left to parts unknown..."

"Ok, I have your names down. Everything is all set for you guys. All you have to do find any room available without a sign saying 'occupied', because those rooms would be taken. You'll find some rooms since you managed to get here before the large crowds came."

"Thanks a lot, Sphinxmon. We'll be sure to find rooms available. By the way, did a duelist named Seto Kaiba and his brother sign in?"

"Yeah, we were wondering about Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon," Kazu asked the hotel owner.

"Ah, yes. The Kaiba brothers have already checked in as did Ryo Akiyama and his partner," Sphinxmon looked down the list of names. "That's right. They just checked in a little while ago."

"Well, that's good. Hopefully, we'll run into them during our stay tonight," Yugi smiled. "Well, guys, looks like everything's settled. We can go and split into the groups we agreed on."

"Right. So, it's me, Takuya and Yugi," Takato stated. "And I can't forget about Guilmon."

"Then, me, Kenta, Guardromon and Marine Angemon share a room with Duke. Man, this is going to be so cool! I hope they have big screen TVs since I've brought my X-BOX with me! We're definitely playing some _Halo _tonight!" Kazu grinned sheepishly. "I'm so going to OWN you guys!"

"Guess I'll be sharing a room with you, girls," Rika turned to face Tea and Mai. "We did agree on that. Right, Renamon?"

"That's what we've arranged," nodded Renamon.

"If you want, I can step out of the room and hang with Yugi to let you two concentrate on training for your duels," Tea referred to both Rika and Mai.

"That's up to you, but you won't bother us," Mai shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"I'm fine with you staying," Rika shrugged.

"Looks like I'll be hanging with you as arranged, Junpei approached Joey and Tristan.

"Yeah, then we can go and take Kazu on in _Halo_!" Joey grinned.

"You might want to rethink that idea, Joey. You have a tournament to compete in tomorrow," Yugi reminded his friend. "You want to practice and be ready in tip top form."

"Yeah, you're right. That bites. Oh well," Joey sighed. "Tristan, you and Junpei can go kick Kazu's butt for me instead. Make sure to fill me in on everything, got it?"

"You bet. I'm going to have him begging for mercy when I hand him defeat. Besides, we did kick a lot of butt in _Halo_!" Tristan nodded.

"I'm pretty good at that game, too. I've only had a one loss record," Junpei said.

"Welcome aboard, Junpei. Besides Duel Monsters, first-person shooting games are my favorite games," Joey smiled sheepishly.

"Looks like I'll be sharing a room with you, Lopmon and Suzie, Jaarin," Izumi approached the teen. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. Besides, we can get to know each other better," Jaarin smiled. "Besides, we Legendary Warrior girls have to stick together."

"Yeah, that's pretty much true."

"All right, guys. This is it. Are we ready to move out and find our rooms?" Yugi announced to the groups. "Let's be sure to get plenty of rest everyone. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Well, isn't this something? I knew I'd find you children here, but I never knew I'd see you this soon," a voice spoke out from behind the group.

Everyone turned around to see Omegamon emerging from out of a corner. The children's faces twisted with a mixture of surprise and anger. Most notable of the ones angry were Takato, Takuya and Yugi. They were upset to realize that Pharaohmon knew Anubimon as a friend.

"Judging by the looks across your faces, I understand how you feel about Anubimon," Omegamon replied.

"You knew, didn't you...?" Takato asked, glaring directly towards Omegamon. "You knew that Anubimon and Pharaohmon were once good friends!"

Omegamon didn't reply to the goggle heads' question.

Confused, Takuya walked over to Takato's side.

"How can you be sure that Omegamon knew about Pharaohmon and Anubimon...?"

"Go ahead, Takato. Tell him," Guilmon said to the boy.

"I've been overhearing Athenamon talking to her Amazon Digimon friends about why she wants to face Omegamon in a fight!" Takato said. "When she was younger, she was attacked by Pharaohmon before Omegamon came along and stopped him from killing her!"

Renamon nodded and replied, "Yes... and Amazon Digimon have a distaste of being rescued by male Digimon..."

"I see what Takato means... before the match, Anubimon said that Pharaohmon was sealed during the final battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon..." Yugi explained to the group. "Unless Pharaohmon broke free during the aftermath of the two Gods facing each other and the battle today, then Omegamon must have been around the battle that time!"

There was a sudden silence from Omegamon before he turned around and nodded slowly.

"Yes... that is correct. Believe it or not, I was one of the three main generals of Lord Granasmon's army during the battle. The other two generals were

Anubimon and the leader of the Dra-Warrior clan, Imperialdramon."

"Dra-Warrior...?" Guilmon asked.

"I'll come to that another time... Before Pharaohmon joined Valmarmon's ranks, there was only myself and Imperialdramon. And one night, I decided to go into the Underworld to check on my fallen comrades that fell before that inhuman God!" Omegamon explained before his eyes hardened. "And that was when I witness a betrayal of friendship..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Before the final seven day and seven night battle between Granasmon and Valmarmon, Omegamon walked through the cave that will led him to the Digital Underworld. Omegamon never felt nervous when he set his eyes upon Valmarmon's form as he appeared on battle, gloating._

_Two of his best friends were killed by Valmarmon with one, unholy blast before either him, Imperialdramon or Granasmon could stop him. It was _

_Valmarmon's way of saying: 'that this isn't going to be an easy fight for them to win'._

_Slamming his WarGreymon hand into the side of the cave, Omegamon remembered that not only two of his friends had fallen but, a few of _

_Imperialdramon's Dra-Warriors, and millions of innocent Digimon that weren't even taken part in the war. He has to wonder how long this war will last..._

_With special permission from Granasmon, Omegamon decided to go down to the Digital Underworld to meet with the guardians, Anubimon and _

_Pharaohmon. He came to check on the fallen Digimon that were killed by Valmarmon. However, as he came closer to the entrance of the Underworld..._

_**"...AOHMON... DON'T DO IT!"** a voice yelled out from the darkness._

_Omegamon froze in utter horror. That was Anubimon's voice yelling. Flying across the Underworld, he froze in shock as he caught a sight that he never wanted to bear to see._

_The form that Pharaohmon formerly had was totally different from his current demon form. He was once a huge human creature with his features mostly made out of gold, his face bore resemblance to the sarcophagi encasing the ancient Egyptian pharaohs. He wore white cape, loincloth and had a white staff with a number-eight-shaped proximal ending. _

_Beside him was a tall pink six-winged dragon with brown horns out her head. Her eyes were pitch black and her voice was very different. Omegamon knew this was a Magnadramon, a Mega Holy Dragon Digimon that was part of Granasmon's army... before Valmarmon captured her, erased her mind and use her as a puppet to communicate through. Omegamon figured out that Valmarmon is here for a purpose... but, what sort of purpose...?_

_Anubimon was nearby, younger in age, and his eyes displayed fury and betrayal. He carefully walked towards Pharaohmon. _

**_"I beg of you, my friend... this is the wrong path you're taking... Joining Valmarmon's army for power isn't the way..."_**

_Omegamon's eyes widened in shock. Pharaohmon? Joining the ranks of evil? Lead by Valmarmon? This... can't be... How could Pharaohmon do such a thing...?_

_An evil chuckle came from the mouth of the puppet Magnadramon as Valmarmon's voice was heard. _

**_"It seemed that being friends with you and being a guardian of this dusty place wasn't good enough for his potential strength..."_**

_**"Yes... joining Valmarmon-sama will be a pleasure to increase my power..."** Pharaohmon laughed heartily. "No hard feelings, eh Anubimon?"_

_Anubimon's face twisted with fury and unadulterated rage. _

**_"No... hard... feelings...? Pharaohmon, what about the promises we made with each other... To help each other, to protect this Underworld... to... to..."_**

_Pharaohmon held up his hand to silence his former friend. _

**_"There is something you don't know about me that you should know, my dear friend... I can never keep promises that sound so... foolish..."_**

_Fury as Anubimon created a pyramid in his hands and threw it towards Pharaohmon. _

_**"You... You** **TRAITOR! PYRAMID POWER!"**_

_**"NECRO FIST!"** Pharaohmon countered as he slammed his fist through the pyramid and into Anubimon's stomach, causing the half animal digimon to choke in pain. _

_Unfortunately for him, Pharaohmon wasn't done as he raised his other fist in the air. _

**_"I'm not done yet, old friend. Heh..."_**

_Having seen enough of the traitor's attack on the noble Anubimon, Omegamon raised his MetalGarurumon arm up and summoned out a cannon out of its mouth. _

**_"STOP! SUPREME CANNON!"_**

_Quickly leaping away, Anubimon watched as Pharaohmon moved out of the way as a blue energy blast flew over him. He slightly gasped as _

_Omegamon stepped in front of him and glared at Pharaohmon and the possessed Magnadramon. _

**_"O... Omegamon...?"_**

_**"Pharaohmon! Why are you doing this...? If you join that... unholy jerk's ranks of evil... you will be our enemy and we'll have no choice but, to destroy you!"** Omegamon exclaimed out with venom in his voice._

_Simply shrugging, Pharaohmon simply walked beside the possessed Magnadramon. _

**_"Well, if there is a price to pay so be it... Besides, I didn't even like you, Anubimon and everyone that I knew... including that fool, Granasmon!"_**

_Fury blazed across Omegamon's eyes as he raised the MetalGarurumon cannon in the air. _

**_"You will regret saying those words, Pharaohmon..."_**

_Chuckling, Pharaohmon turned to the possessed Magnadramon, kneeling. _

**_"Valmarmon-sama... I am ready and willing to join your forces... take me away from this... peaceful place and I shall bring death to those who side with the fool, Granasmon!"_**

_Valmarmon's laugh came from Magnadramon as she, or he, started to vanish along with Pharaohmon. _

**_"Very well... strike one more victory for me! Soon, Granasmon will die and I will be the most powerful God Digimon ever!"_**

_The moment the possessed Magnadramon and Pharaohmon were gone, Omegamon turned to the kneeling Anubimon with concern in his eyes. _

**_"Anubimon, are you...?"_**

_**"DAMN YOU, PHARAOHMON! YOU'LL REGRET DESTROYING MY TRUST IN YOU AND OUR FRIENDSHIP!"** Roared Anubimon in anger before looking at _

_Omegamon. **"I'm willing to join your ranks in Granasmon-sama's army... if there is a position for me..."**_

_Stunned at Anubimon's anger, Omegamon simply nodded, "O... Of course..."_

_End Flashback _

* * *

Looking around at the stunned faces, Omegamon continued on with his story. 

"Lord Granasmon was no fool... he had a feeling that Pharaohmon was no true friend... but, kept it to himself so he won't upset everyone... he had a feeling that Anubimon wouldn't believe him before Pharaohmon would turn to Valmarmon's ranks..."

"So... Pharaohmon was loyal to Valmarmon...? Well, when he yelled out that Valmarmon was now dead, he didn't sound too worried at all." Rika said. "How come...?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know as well," Tea said.

"Pharaohmon joined Valmarmon's army for power. When the seventh day arrived and it looked like Valmarmon was losing, Pharaohmon decided to run away... leaving Valmarmon behind," Omegamon stated.

Joey scoffed, "Some powerful evil Digimon that Pharaohmon turned out to be... running away from a battle..."

Then, he blinked and came into a realization.

"Hey... does that mean Pharaohmon would be crushed by Granasmon's power if he was still around today?"

Omegamon shrugged. "I don't know... Lord Granasmon had fallen along with Valmarmon... And I'm having this dreaded feeling that Pharaohmon is trying to have the same powers as Granasmon and Valmarmon's..."

"Now that's a scary thought," Mai said.

"No joke," Tristan nodded.

"Especially from what we've seen from Pharaohmon today, I dread what kind of monster he'd turn out to be if his power reached that of a God," Jaarin gulped.

Omegamon sighed and said, "He is a thousand light years away from gaining that very power..."

Inumon was silent before he spoke up.

"Let me guess... the Digital Priestess sealed him away while he ran like a coward...?"

Nodding, Omegamon sighed as he turned.

"Yes... and I hate to see what happens in our upcoming battles in this deadly tournament of his..."

Junpei simply just waved a hand directly to Omegamon to get his attention.

"Don't worry! As long as we are here, we'll pull a miracle by summoning Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon together. Better yet, maybe Susanoomon at the finals to overcome Pharaohmon and his one hundred percent power! Just be glad your old foe, Valmarmon, isn't here..."

"Yeah, that's right! We always have our trump card in case one of us faces Pharaohmon!" Izumi nodded in agreement.

"Or better yet, Gallantmon in Crimson Mode!" Takato stated. "Right, Guilmon!"

"Yeah, we'll show Pharaohmon a thing or two!"

"You children are right, because it would even scare Lucemon to the bones if Pharaohmon's at the same height of power as Valmarmon was in his full glory..." Omegamon whispered.

Sweat dropping, Junpei became scared out of his mind.

"I stand corrected..."

"Yeah, no kidding, I shudder to think if Pharaohmon can outmatch even Crimson Mode," Kazu replied.

"I can't stand seeing that thought possibly happening! Gallantmon is our best digimon to offer!" Kenta agreed.

_"However... they must not know about that Granasmon's body was destroyed... but, not Valmarmon's as it simply split into seven pieces and was sealed away..."_ Omegamon thought. _"And I have a feeling Pharaohmon doesn't know either..."_

"Don't worry, Omegamon. We're going to pull out of this event in top form!" Takuya assured the royal knight. "Pharaohmon won't know what hit him and we'll avenge Anubimon!"

"Yes, anything for Lord Anubimon," Inumon sighed sadly. "Even if it comes down to me fighting that monster! Not to mention stopping Basilikmon! Terriermon and the Warrior of Ice have to be restored."

"I'm sure you children will do fine in the event, but don't lose hope. Together, you are our last hope in defeating this monster," Omegamon bowed. "Now, I must take my leave. I'll be in the hotel. I have to run a few errands before I rest. Take care everyone and get a good night sleep."

With that said, the royal knight walked off down into the hotel. The Tamers, the digimon, The Duelists and the Spirit children were left to wonder: What other surprise are in store for them for tomorrow? Most importantly, can they hope to find a method through Pharaohmon's madness before it's too late?

Turning around to face the team, Takato picked up his belongings and motioned to everyone.

"Ok, guys. Let's use this time to relax, get some food toe at and rest. We have a long day tomorrow," the goggle head announced. "So... Yeah, that's about it. I'm not for one to make speeches."

"Nah, it's cool. We duelists and competitors better get plenty of rest," Yugi informed the team.

"Now, let the slumber party begin!" Takuya threw up his fist into the air as everyone sweat dropped.

"_I just wonder what kind of insanity we're going to be in store for in this whacked out hotel," _Renamon thought. _"I shudder to think of what could even possibly happen."_

* * *

**Drago Village/Sector LGT-0978**

Back in Drago Village, the villagers were gathering all the props, food and firewood necessary for tonight's festivities. Raidramon had called for a big feast for everyone, including the newly arrived guests. The girls and their allies were kindly given some huts to stay in for the night.

The guys, most specifically Vega, Sam and Dimitro, were sitting while speaking with Ami, Makoto, Setsuna and Hotaru. Artemis was sleeping on the grass. Minako went off to play with Cammy around the river basin. Herodramon was sitting on a bench in a meditation state.

Meanwhile, Rei was seen standing on a bridge and looking out towards the river ahead of her. The raven-haired beauty sighed to herself while the wind blew against her hair and it waved out across the mighty winds. She closed her eyes to feel out the spiritual presence of the energy surrounding her, including the evil energy coming from beyond the village. Pharaohmon's energy could be easily detected by the Miko priestess despite the far distance to the Phoenix Arena. She sighed deeply, until she felt a presence watching her from the trees.

"Ninjadramon-san... I know you're there. You came just in time, too. We can talk about my sister and this whole Digital Priestess business."

"Sharp as always with your ESP, Rei-san," Ninjadramon appeared behind the female and stepped out beside her. "So, what would you like to know?"

"Tell me. How can my sister be the Digital Priestess? She's only an eight-year-old girl with no memories on the matter. How can it be possible for her to wield the power to seal Pharaohmon in his slumber? It just doesn't add up."

"That's because your sister was chosen by the Sovereigns to seal Pharaohmon during the Great War. She was chosen due to the mystical powers she possessed. It was well hidden inside of her and it's well known that children are often handpicked by great digimon lords to aid them in a great crisis. Take the Legendary Warriors for instance. They are really human children yet they were chosen by Lady Ophanimon to stop the forces of darkness led by a possessed Cherubimon."

"_That's right! I remember seeing that Izumi girl turn into a digimon named Fairymon. The same goes for her friends, Agunimon, Wolfmon, Loweemon, Blitzmon and Chakkoumon. My friends and I at least know the identities for most of them."_

"So you know their true identities, Rei-san?"

"The true identities of the Legendary Warriors?" Rei asked before smiling to herself. "Yes, I do."

"I see. Anyway, back to what I was explaining, your sister was chosen due to the great mystical powers she wielded."

"Her mother must be a Miko priestess if that's the case. Otherwise, there would be no way Cammy would inherit my special ability. So, they went with a child instead of an adult like myself?"

"Because children have better access to the Digital World than most grown people. Only children with great imagination could ever dream of going there. Your sister most likely heard about it from the reports in your world and dreamed of possibly going there. Thus, when the Sovereigns sensed her great power, they handpicked her to enter the Digital World."

"How did she get there?"

"Through a portal, I assume. When they informed her of her new duties, she was given the mystical sword and thus allowed her to harness new powers. Anyone who wields the sword and can harness all of its power can destroy an entire army of Pharaohmon's battalion. The demon never took in to account that Cammy would seal him and thus let his own arrogance get the best of him."

"So, my sister took advantage and sealed him away."

"That's correct. With her duties complete, the Sovereigns erased her memories and returned her back to the human world."

"But, how can such a tiny body wield so much power? If she had obtained all of that power, weren't the Sovereigns even worried that her body could have been destroyed?"

"It was said that her body physically aged to that of a teenage girl. I'd say she aged about to your current age. The Sovereigns knew that her body would break down had she remained the same age. They weren't stupid as to let their only hope of sealing Pharaohmon be destroyed. Of course, when she completed her task, she was immediately returned to her child age and returned back to her home world."

"How long ago was this?"

"According to Imperialdramon-sama, in earth years, it would have been two years ago."

"So, she was only six then... Wait a minute, doesn't the real world and digital world synchronize on a time scale? Like for instance, one day in my world equals to a twenty-four hour period here."

"It does now, but back then, it didn't."

"How did time get so out of place?"

"It all happened sometime after the great wars and before the Tamers arrived in the Digital World. Imperialdramon-sama informed me. There was an intense battle in another time and space dimension. A group of powerful warrior united into one colossal being of near universal power to slay the Dark Time God himself. For some reason, after that Time God was defeated, a change caused time here to flow the same as Earth's time."

"Wow, there was a universal battle in another universe? Just who was this Dark Time God?"

"I have no idea. The only God digimon I have information on are Granasmon and Valmarmon. Imperialdramon-sama does not know. Apparently, even Granasmon has no information."

"Granasmon. You were telling me about him and Valmarmon. I can't believe they battled for seven days and seven nights," Rei looked up at the night skies. "To think there are God monsters in other worlds. Pharaohmon actually gave up friendship with his comrades to gain more power from Pharaohmon. How foolish. Power doesn't mean everything. Eventually, when myself and the girls regain our powers, we'll show him that unity will triumph over his mighty strength."

"I'm confident that you and the girls will regain your power. That is why we will venture to the temple tomorrow."

"Arigato, Ninjadramon," Rei bowed to the Dra-Warrior. "You and Herodramon have been helpful during our journey."

"We're only getting started, Rei-san. We have to be careful once we journey out into the temple. There's no telling how many more enemies we'll run into along the way."

"Right," Rei said as she saw Cammy running back to the village. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect my sister, Ninjadramon, even if it means going through a hundred monsters to regain my powers. Pharaohmon has tormented me long enough and I simply want this nightmare to end."

"And it will. I promise you that, Rei-san."

"I hope so..."

"Come now. It looks like the festivities are set to begin," Ninjadramon walked down towards the village.

"Right. Hold up! I'm coming!"

Just as Ninjadramon walked by, he stopped as two canine digimon stepped out to confront him. The Dra-Warrior quickly recognized the duo and sighed.

"Oh, it's just you two. Berus and Inferno, the official buttheads of Drago Village," the Dra-Warrior sighed.

"WHO YOU CALLING BUTTHEADS, YOU JERK!" Berus and Inferno exclaimed out in unison.

Berus was revealed to be a black canine digimon with three heads, a spiked collar around each neck and a red emerald on each forehead. He was a Cerberumon and big brother to Labramon. On the other hand, Inferno was an InfernoInumon. He wore a spiked collar with a ring around his nose.

"Are you two up to your old antics again? Why don't you just save it for the party?" asked Ninjadramon.

"Um, who are these two?" Rei asked.

"Inferno and Berus... They're the real troublemakers of this village and get under Raidramon's skin. That black Cerberumon is Berus and the other one is Inferno. Berus happens to be the older brother of Labramon."

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope to get to know you two in the party," Rei bowed to the duo. "Just don't cause too much trouble."

"We won't!" Berus and Inferno snickered amongst themselves.

Just as they chuckled, Raidramon slammed their heads against each other and left them to dance around while rubbing their throbbing skulls.

"You two numbskulls better behave before I lock you in your huts," Raidramon cleared his throat.

"Yes, sir..." Berus rubbed his heads. "Owwie!"

"Oh, lady!" Inferno calls out to Rei.

"What is it?"

"I forget to mention to you that some blonde girl was seen drinking at least several cups of sake and she's already causing a scene. Is she a friend of yours?" Inferno asked the raven-haired woman.

"OH MY... MINAKO'S DRUNK!" Rei exclaimed out as her eyes and mouth widened. "UGH! NOT AGAIN!"

With that said Rei rushed off into the village and shuddered at the thought of Minako going completely crazy after drinking so many cups of sake. The last time Minako ever became drunk was one year ago after the girls' high school graduation. The crazy blonde and her friends went to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. As it so happens, Minako went to the bar in the restaurant and ordered herself several cups of sake. With the buzz kicking in, Minako ran out of the restaurant and ventured across Juuban District completely drunk. The girls would eventually find her in a karaoke bar and singing in a drunken manner. Of all the girls, Rei was the most embarrassed. She eventually got on Minako's case and scolded her like a child. Now, Minako has once again drunk more than she can take and will once again humiliate herself again.

"Minako, just wait until I get there! You're in big trouble!"

Berus and Inferno watched the raven-haired girl ran into the village with sweat drops dripping across their faces.

"Wow and here we thought we were trouble makers," Berus muttered.

"Uh huh, human girls can be so weird," nodded Inferno. "I just wonder how crazy this Minako can be after drinking that many shots of sake."

Well, they were soon going to find out the hard way.

* * *

**Sphinxmon Hotel/Room #145/Izumi, Jaarin and Suzie's Room**

As the girls settled into their room, they had unloaded their belongings. Suzie and Lopmon were taking a nap on their bed. This allowed Izumi and Jaarin plenty of time to wash up in the bathroom.

Just when they thought they were alone, two peepers were looking from outside the hotel. Their eyes were laid directly through the window. One had his sights directly on Jaarin with great interest. It was Marine Devimon and Skull Satanmon. Marine Devimon was confident that he would get a date from Calmaramon if he had confronted Jaarin, but Skull Satanmon didn't think so otherwise. Marine Devimon noticed the D-Scanner inside Jaarin's pant pocket and sensed the Water Spirits.

"Um, what are we here for anyway?" Skull Satanmon asked the marine demon.

"We're here because I want to get a date with that girl with the Spirits of Water," Marine Devimon eyed the hotel room. "If I can confront her and convince her to go on a date with me, then I have a shot! I know I can score myself a date with the beautiful Calmaramon!"

"Um, no offense, but Calmaramon is repulsive," Skull Satanmon munched on a cheeseburger.

"Well, she certainly did not look repulsive at the stadium. She's more elegant, but I think it's because this human Jaarin managed to bring out some good quality out of the Beast Spirit of the Water Warrior. In any case, I happen to be a marine digimon just like her. We're meant to be together!"

"Whatever you say... Mmmm... Cheeseburgers," Skull Satanmon dropped one into his mouth.

"And you call me lustful for Calmaramon? You and your love for cheeseburgers are not different! How can you even eat all those burgers and not even disgust them?" Marine Devimon blurted out.

"Beats me," Skull Satanmon shrugged as he swallowed another cheeseburger. "I often ask myself that..."

"Idiotmon," Marine Devimon muttered as he turned towards the hotel room.

Inside, Jaarin and Izumi were talking to one another in the bathroom while sharing a laugh. Marine Devimon listened to their conversation and muttered impatiently. He was in no mood to hear the girls chat.

Then, the girls suddenly stopped chatting and were starting to get undressed. Skull Satanmon watched as he waved over to Marin Devimon. The marine demon pushed Skull Satanmon over and frowned.

"Idiot! I don't want to see human females get undressed! I want to see Calmaramon..."

"Get undressed?" Skull Satanmon snickered.

"That's beside the point!"

Meanwhile, back inside the hotel bathroom, Jaarin took off her white t-shirt and dropped it to the floor to reveal a red bra. She noticed Izumi blushing and hesitant to remove her clothes.

"Izumi, what's wrong? Are you embarrassed to take off your clothes here? It's not like there aren't any boys here. It's just me."

"Well... Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Absolutely, we're girls and if any boy decides to peep on us, we'll give him a piece of our mind," Jaarin nodded.

"Heh. Yeah, you're right. Why didn't I think of that before," smiled Izumi.

With that said, the blonde removed her cap, vest and blue-white striped shirt to reveal a purple bra. Jaarin looked across at Izumi's physique and was astonished by her maturity at such a young age. Izumi and Jaarin exchanged glares for a moment but resumed to removing the rest of their clothing. Jaarin removed her blue jeans to reveal matching red panties; she followed it up by taking off her socks and shoes. The female Wong took off her hairclip to let loose her long hair, which reached past her shoulders and hung down across her back. Izumi removed her shocks, shoes and skirt to strip down to her undergarments. She felt a bit embarrassed but Jaarin was the only other person in the room.

"Tell me, Izumi. Do you now consider me as a good friend?" Jaarin asked.

"Of course, since you're the only other girl on the team. I've always hung around Takuya and the others. I've never really spoken with many girls my age or a little older than me."

"You mean you don't have any female companions?"

"Well, I do speak with some. I met this really cool girl at a modeling contest about a few weeks ago," Izumi stated. "I met her again and we started talking. Guess you could say I've met really cool girls. Now, you come along... Even better, you're the Warrior of Water."

"I heard about that you and Ranamon were once enemies back during your first adventure in the Digital World."

"Yes! Ranamon so annoyed me and I was glad to kick her sorry butt from time to time," Izumi spoke out proudly. "I even took away her spirits."

"It's kind of ironic that I hold her spirits now."

"Yeah, but you actually bring the good out of Ranamon and Calmaramon. I can actually have a friendly rivalry every now and then," Izumi giggled. "Besides, you've done really well as Ranamon, Jaarin. You kick butt as hard as I do."

"Thanks... I try," Jaarin blushed. "You're probably one of the closest friends I've ever had. Back then, I never really got along with too many people and I was made of because I came from Hong Kong."

"I was actually born in Japan, moved to Italy and returned back home. I never did get a warm reception with the other kids. They would make fun of my accent and consider me a 'snob'," Izumi explained. "However, all of that changed when I meet Takuya and the boys. I grew to accept them as my best friends and even as brothers I never had."

"I see. That's wonderful, Izumi. I had trouble making friends until I reached high school. Now, I hang out with crowds and I am the president of the basketball team. I make great leadership decisions for my team and I became well respected by my peers."

"Wow, I wish I could be like you."

"Just be happy with the friends you have, Izumi. Cherish them now because you guys will all move on with careers. However, that doesn't mean reunions can never happen," Jaarin turned to face the mirror.

"Thanks for telling me all of this, Jaarin. I can really depend on you whether I need help."

"It's no problem. We're friends and we should always talk to each other about our problems."

"Right, besides, we are legendary warriors after all," Izumi nodded.

"Yeah."

"I think I better get in the shower now. I don't want to keep you and Suzie waiting. Aren't we supposed to be going down to eat?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah, but I can go down with Suzie first. You can always catch up later."

"No, I couldn't do that. Besides, your sister is asleep and this is going to be a quick shower. I promise not to take long."

"All right then," Jaarin shrugged. "I'm just going to fix my hair and get a clean pair of clothes."

"Sounds good to me," Izumi removed her undergarments and stepped into the shower.

As Jaarin examined herself across the mirror, she grabbed a brush to comb her long, purple hair and hummed a song to herself.

Little did she realize that Marine Devimon was already starting to bang against the window impatiently. Skull Satanmon attempted to restrain him, but the marine demon wouldn't stop banging the window. He continued on as he finally caught Jaarin's attention.

"What do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Skull Satanmon.

"Getting her attention, dolt! This is probably my only chance to take her as my date!" Marine Devimon whined.

"Yeah, but did you have to bang on their window?"

"Yes! I'm desperate for my love!"

Back inside, Jaarin could hear rambling from the outside and the sound of the window being pounded on. She growled in frustration and dropped her hairclip.

"Hey, Izumi? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like someone is pounding on our window. I knew there would be peeping toms here!" Izumi shouted out as she turned off the showerhead.

"I say we go and investigate this for ourselves," the teen said while putting on a pink bath robe.

"There's no way I'm going to have any perverts peeking on me while I get undressed! Not even Takuya and the boys have that privilege!" Izumi exclaimed while wrapping a white towel around her body.

Once the girls stepped out of the bathroom, they noticed the banging was indeed coming from the outside. Jaarin growled and flicked on the lights outside of their hotel room. To their surprise, the culprits were finally revealed: Skull Satanmon and Marine Devimon. Then, there was slience... At least for the next few seconds and then...

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Both sides screamed out of panic. Jaarin and Izumi were freaked out for being peeped on by two bonehead demon digimon. But, it was Marine Devimon and Skull Satanmon who were equally freaked out. Marine Devimon wanted Calmaramon, not Jaarin. So, it would seem his lame attempt to capture Jaarin has now backfired. Now, Jaarin was ready to give the duo a piece of her mind.

With newly summoned strength thanks to her inner rage, Jaarin pushed the window open and screamed out directly at the two demon digimon. Her head enlarged with her eyes flaring up into hellish flames and her teeth clenching tightly in golden, angry female anime fashion.

"**YOU! WERE YOU TWO PEEPING TOMS LOOKING AT US UNDRESS AND STRIP DOWN TO THE NUDE?"** Jaarin screamed out at the demons.

"Um... No, ma'am. Yes, ma'am!" Skull Satanmon blurted out nervously.

"What! You idiot! You just had to say that! You were supposed to keep that to yourself!" exclaimed Marine Devimon.

As soon as Skull Satanmon blew their cover, they were looking directly at two angry females with evil intentions. Izumi pulled out a guitar she found lying on the floor and tossed it to Jaarin.

"What is she going to do what that?" Skull Satanmon asked.

"I... don't even want to know especially the way she's holding it," gulped Marine Devimon. "OH CRAP!"

"**YOU EVER SHOW YOUR PERVERTED MUGS HERE AGAIN AND I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO REMEMBER ME BY!"** Jaarin screamed out of rage. **"IN FACT, I'M ABOUT TO MAKE HARUKO FROM FURI KURI PROUD BY DOING THIS!"**

With that said the purple-haired female swung the guitar across with powerful force and slammed it against the demon duo. They screamed out once the might force sent them flying across the horizon across the far off desolate landscape.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF!"**

Jaarin dropped the guitar down and sighed heavily to relieve herself. Impressed by the female's mighty swing, Izumi gave Jaarin a high-five.

"Man, you have to teach me how to do that!" Izumi giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Hey, that's what happens when you piss us young women off," Jaarin smiled proudly. "I sure sent those two idiots 'hella far', in the wise words of Mr. T himself."

"Mr. T, huh? Cool," Izumi sat down on a chair next to her. "Well, all I can say was that was one heck of a home run. You should try out for baseball next."

"Nah, I'm sticking with basketball. I want to join the WNBA one day," Jaarin replied. "Baseball is fun, but basketball is the only way to go for me."

"You in the WNBA? Maybe I can be your agent."

"Maybe, then we'd be even closer friends," Jaarin stated. "Man that was accelerating. I needed that after all the action I missed since the tournament match."

"I'll say. So, what now?"

"Get dressed, wake Suzie up and we'll be down to the cafeteria. That's all I have planned."

"Sounds good to me."

Just then, there was a knock on the door and alarmed the girls. Izumi stepped over towards it and peers through the door hole to see who it was knocking.

"Who is it?" the blonde asked. "Who's there?"

"Hello, Warrior of Wind! It is us, Mermaimon and Darcmon! We're two of the Amazons with Lady Athenamon!" Mermaimon answered from outside the door.

"Who is it, Izumi?" Jaarin approached her.

"It's Darcmon and Mermaimon. Remember those Amazons who accompanied Athenamon?" Izumi reminded her friend.

"You mean those lady digimon we meet at the infirmary? Oh, that's cool. Go ahead and let them. We'll see what they need."

Nodding in reply, Izumi opened the door and welcome the two Amazon digimon into the room. Darcmon and Mermaimon entered the room while giggling amongst themselves.

"Hello, what brings you two here to our humble room?" Izumi asked the two Amazons.

"We were just about to head out and take my sister, Suzie, to get something to eat," Jaarin spoke up. "It's a surprise to see you two here."

"We knew you guys were going to be staying here and we asked the digimon around here for you guys," Mermaimon said. "Besides, we're here to see you two concerning something very important."

"Oh, what's so important? You can go ahead and tell us," Jaarin said as she sat down on her bed.

"Whoa! What happened there?" Darcmon pointed to the shattered guitar Jaarin was holding. "Looks like you smashed it over someone's head..."

"Um, yeah, we had some peeping Toms looking at us through the window while we were undressing. So, I handed Jaarin a guitar and she smashed it over the two perverts. You should have seen how pissed off she was," Izumi snickered. "She sent those two buffoons, Marine Devimon and Skull Satanmon, out to the ball park."

"Wait? Did you see Skull Satanmon and Marine Devimon?" asked Mermaimon. "Well, it's a good thing we came just now..."

"Why's that?" the girls asked.

"It's concerning getting information from one of those two knuckleheads. I actually had an idea that one of us goes out on a date with him," Darcmon suggested. "But we're Amazons and we don't accept dates with males. That just isn't our style. So we went with the best case scenario."

With that said, the two Amazons turned their glares directly towards Jaarin. The teen wondered just what kind of devious plot these two had in mind. She sure didn't like where this direction was going. Even Izumi was curious to know.

"Ok, so what did you two have in mind?" Izumi asked.

"Weeeeeeeell, there's always Marine Devimon. We just saw him outside the hotel and he was clamoring about some Calmaramon. Ms. Jaarin, I do believe you hold possession of the Spirits of Water?" Mermaimon asked.

"Yes, I do. What are you..." Jaarin stopped as she finally came to the realization. "No... No! NO! You can't! You couldn't possibly be thinking of that! Mermaimon! Darcmon! No! I WON'T DO IT!"

"Please, Ms. Jaarin!" Mermaimon got on her knees and begged with innocent eyes. "If you go on a date with him just for one dinner meeting, you use this bottle of sake we've provided. You can pour it into his drink and get him to talk about the plans while he is drunk!"

"Hey, now that is a great idea!" Izumi jumped out of her chair. "Jaarin, if you can do this, we can find out just what exactly Pharaohmon has planned! We could even get plans of what he plans to do after the tournament!"

"You can be our spy, Jaarin! You'll do us a great favor!" Darcmon kneeled over and rubbed Jaarin's back. "It'll be all right. Just one night..."

"But you're asking me to go on a date with that... FREAK!" Jaarin blurted out. "I'd rather kiss a dead squid than ever date that idiot! I mean I've never dated before and if my first date was with Marine Devimon, I can't even live with myself!"

"But think about the good you'll do for us," Mermaimon assured her. "Jaarin, you have the spirit of the ocean queen, AncientMermaimon, coursing through your veins. Have courage because she had plenty of it to confront her enemies. She was fearless."

Jaarin lowered her head in shame and covered her face as horrifying images of herself kissing Marine Devimon replayed through her mind. Worst of all, there was a bad mental image of herself as Calmaramon wedded to Marine Devimon.

"AncientMermaimon would be proud of your brave efforts, Ms. Jaarin! Be strong!" Mermaimon giggled.

As soon as Jaarin got up, she covered her mouth and ran into the restroom. She shut the door behind her and rushed over towards the toilet. Izumi and the Amazons stood by silently for a few moments until... They overheard Jaarin regurgitating in the toilet. Izumi couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

"Oh, this is going to be one interesting date. All right, she'll do it. Hopefully, we'll get what we need from this creep. Otherwise, Jaarin's never going to forgive us. I sure as heck don't want to be in her shoes now," Izumi shuddered at the thought of Marine Devimon being a gentleman.

"Great! Let's get started then! Time is of essence here," Darcmon nodded in agreement. "But first... We'll wait for Ms. Jaarin."

"_Which will take a while," _Izumi thought.

* * *

**Cafeteria Area**

Beyond the area where a game room was available for the guests, there was a large cafeteria that was larger in capacity than any school cafeteria. There was a large crowd of digimon getting their food, eating and socializing with other fellow digimon. Amongst those in attendance were several of the Tamers and their comrades.

Sitting in one table, Joey and Tristan were eating chili-cheese hotdogs with Junpei chatting with them. On another table, Duke was looking around the room filled with digimon and was awe struck by how natural these 'digital life forms' were talking and walking like any ordinary human being.

Guilmon was sitting on a table and talking with an Agumon about his performance in the tournament battle royale. The crimson reptile was waiting for Takato to get his food.

"Amazing. This place still impresses me," Duke studied his surroundings. "I just can't believe there's an actual Digital World here. I always thought it was nothing more than some urban tale the government was trying to cover up. It's actually real and I'm experiencing it."

The Dungeon Dice creator studied a Gatomon passing by and waved to her. The feline waved back to the human and sat down on a chair next to a group of Patamon, Veemon and Wormmon.

"Since Duel Monsters is already becoming a hit here with this tournament, I think it would be the perfect opportunity to introduce Dungeon Dice here. I have a good feeling that's going to be a big hit! I can see it now! Digimon will be filing in for my system!"

Sitting across from the other side, Guardromon was listening to Duke's self-praising and sighed. He noticed a silver spoon on the table, picked it up and eyed it with great interest. His eyes widened while swinging the spoon around like a clock pendulum.

"Spoon... Spoon..."

"Hey! What are you doing, Guardromon?" Kazu asked as he set his tray down on the table.

"Just looking at this spoon, isn't it just lovely, Kazu?"

"Um... Sure, great. You just keep looking at that spoon," the boy shrugged.

Sitting on Kazu's tray was an American favorite: a hamburger with fries and a soda. Kenta sat down next to his best friend with the same tray dish.

"Got the same dish, too?" Kazu asked. "Figures, you copycat."

"Hey, I couldn't resist a taste of good American food. I just hope the mad cow disease rumor isn't true."

"Nah, since digimon made these. We should be fine," Kazu smiled and ate a fry.

Just then, Takato came walking towards the table and set his tray down. It was the same exact thing Kazu and Kenta ordered. Fortunately, the food in the hotel was also free for the competitors. Takato had forgotten the sauce that he wanted to put on his hamburger.

"Aw, shucks! I forgot the sauce I need. I'll be back. You two think you can watch my food while I'm gone?"

"Sure, just leave it to us. We'll make sure no digimon decide to pig out on your burger," Kazu nodded.

"Thanks, guys. I'll be back in a few."

As Takato hurried back to the line to grab the sauce he wanted, Kazu had a devious thought in mind. He looked over to where Kenta was sitting and noticed a bottle of Fish Egg sauce. The boys looked over towards each other and snickered.

"Oh, man! This is going to be great!" Kazu chuckled. "Man, I can't believe he just had to leave his food with me of all people! Chumley, it looks like I'm getting the best of you yet again. Kenta, pass the sauce. Takato's in for a rude awakening if you ask me."

"You got that right," Kenta chuckled as he handed the bottle to Kazu.

Snickering to himself, Kazu opened the bottle, uncovered Takato's burger and poured some of the Fish Egg sauce into the burger itself. The sheer thought of Takato losing his 'lunch' crossed Kazu's devious mind.

"Man, I'm that good..."

"You better stop because here he comes!" Kenta pointed out.

"Crap!"

With that said, Kazu places the bun back on the burger and goes back to looking down his meal. Takato returns back with a ketchup bottle in hand. Suddenly, he stopped and noticed a tinkle sparkling across Kazu's eyes. The goggle head immediately figured that the sneak had done something to his burger while he was away.

"Huh? So, what is with you two? How's Duke been treating ya'll?" Takato asked.

"Oh, we just unpacked and settled in. I'll be kicking his and Kenta's butts in _Halo_," Kazu smiled proudly.

"Pfft. Yeah right," Kenta took a bite out of his burger.

"Huh. I see... Hey! Isn't that Ryo over there!" Takato exclaimed as he pointed outside the cafeteria.

"Where?" Kazu and Kenta asked with a bit of sarcasm in their voices while looking out to where the goggle head pointed out.

As soon as their backs were turned, Takato grabbed his and Kazu's hamburgers. An idea popped in his head. Rather than switching the burgers around, he slammed the two burgers onto their trays. This made it sound like he had actually switched the burgers, but in reality he did not.

"Humph, I guess we just missed him," Kazu turned around and shrugged. "Ok, now I was going to say... HEY! Isn't that Tai over there!"

"Where?" Takato blurted out excitedly and turned to where Kazu pointed out.

This allowed Kazu the opportunity to switch the burgers around. Takato shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"I guess I missed. Shoot, I wish he were real," Takato sighed. "Oh well... I'm going to go see Rika you guys. Enjoy your burgers. Let's go, Guilmon!"

"Coming, Takato!"

As Takato walked out of the cafeteria, Guilmon followed his partner along. They left to go find Rika or anyone they know personally.

Kazu snorted to himself and picked up the burger from his tray.

"Please, chumley thinks he can outsmart me. I'm just too good for him. Besides, what are of the chances of Takato outsmarting me?" Kazu chuckled.

With that said the boy took a bite of the burger and felt a dissatisfying taste in his mouth. He gagged the burger piece out and removed the burger bun to find the Fish Egg sauce covered over the meat. Kenta couldn't help but laugh at the scenario.

"I'd say about one-hundred percent," Kenta snickered. "Right, Marine Angemon?"

"Pi! Pi!"

Suddenly, Guardromon came leaping on top of the table and screamed out one word that caught everyone's attention.

"SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

"Ugh, ok, Guardromon. That's enough Tick episodes for one day," Kazu muttered. _"I just hope this doesn't mean I'm going to choke in Halo. Please, don't let it be so..."_

* * *

**Floor 3/Hot Springs/Room # SPA-304**

Inside a traditional Japanese hot spring, the Spirit Detectives were all gathered together taking a soothing relaxing bath. Joining them were Keiko and Botan, although Koenma remained sitting away from the hot spring. The detectives needed it after a long day competing at the tournament, even though each spirit detective had competed only once. What was more surprising was Keiko and Koenma's arrivals in the Digital World. Yusuke sure didn't expect them to arrive, especially Keiko. She had explained everything, including her trip on the Trailmon.

"Oh, so is that how you got here, by some train?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, a talking train and a really annoying one at that," Keiko nodded. "I was starting to worry for you, Yusuke. When I saw you compete against those monsters on television, I just couldn't stop to worry for you. I had to come."

"And I had to come to see you boys compete. After all, you are on an assignment to investigate the tournament. Yusuke, I take it you're enjoying yourself?" Koenma asked his 'trusty' detective.

"Are you kidding me? I was having a blast out there! You should have seen me knocking the crap out of that cloaked guy!" Yusuke smiled proudly. "Now, I'm in the next round and ready to give whoever is next a piece of my Reigun and shotgun combo!"

"Don't get too carried away, Yusuke. We don't know who our next opponents will be. So, I advise us to be careful," Kurama suggested.

"Right, right."

"Well, boys, all I can say tomorrow will be one tough day," Botan stated. "Kuwabara and Hiei were only participants in exhibition matches. They don't have to compete anymore, but Kurama and Yusuke. You two will need plenty of rest."

"Understood," the red-haired half demon nodded.

"Oh and I couldn't help but hear about Hiei's first kiss," Botan teased the fire apparition.

"Hey, Hiei! Why don't you get in the hot tub and share your experience with us?" Yusuke snickered.

"Will you fools pipe it down? I have no need to tell you anything. I would have killed her when I had the chance!" Hiei snorted.

"You didn't seem like that when she kissed you, Shorty," Kuwabara chuckled. "You seemed like you did enjoy it."

"Humph... Just drop it already," the fire apparition turned his back on the group who started balling out in laughter.

"Come on Hiei. A bath is not going to hurt you," Kurama stated.

"No, no and **NO**! I'm not going in a stupid hot spring."

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko and Koenma sighed in frustration. Since they arrived in the hotel, Hiei's mood was terrible. The boys thought the reason must be the kiss that Mizuno gave to the fire apparition before she left. What Hiei hated most other than defeat was someone hurting his pride. However, Kurama thought his bad mood must have signified another important matter.

"What's going on here?" a female's voice calls out.

Everybody turned around and they saw Mizuno. She emerged from another hot spring in a dark blue bathing suit. Any normal male would be nose bleeding at first sight of Mizuno right now, but not Hiei. He growled angrily at the sight of Mizuno. She was the last person he wanted to see again.

"Hey, Mizuno. I didn't know you were here," Kuwabara commented.

"I thought you were gone after the match," Yusuke pointed out.

"It's a real surprise to see you again, Mizuno-chan," Botan said.

"Who is this? Is this the one who kissed Hiei?" Keiko asked Yusuke.

"Yeah, that's Mizuno."

"Well, what brings you here, Mizuno?" Kurama asked the water siren female.

"I changed my mind about departing back to the Digital Oceans," Mizuno shrugged. "I decided to watch the rest of the matches and I came here to heal my wounds. Now, tell me, what's going on here?"

"Hiei doesn't want to join with us to the hot springs," Yusuke explained. "He's a real damn party pooper as always."

"Yeah and if you're not careful, he'll bite your head right off," Kuwabara warned her.

As soon as she heard their reason, Mizuno broke down in laughter. The spirit detectives looked at her a little confused. Why was she laughing like that?

"I don't understand what's so funny?" Keiko wondered. "Did I miss something?"

"Beats me, but I'm sure she has a reason," Botan said.

"Don't you guys see?" asked Mizuno as she was catching her breath. "He's a fire demon, right? That means he can't swim."

With that said, besides Kurama of course, the spirit detectives' eyes widen in surprise. Hiei just sweat dropped. How did that digimon could find out his secret?

"How did you find out?" Hiei shouted furiously.

"No way! That's true, Hiei?" asked a very surprised Koenma.

"I thought you guys would have known by now," Kurama spoke up. "Water and fire don't mix. It's basic elements."

"That's too obvious. All fire apparitions and fire warriors I have met, they all hated water," Mizuno explained. "They would never come near a river or a lake. Because of that, most of them can't swim. I take it Hiei–chan can't swim either."

"Don't call me that!" Hiei roared out angrily. "I should have killed you when I had the choice."

"Um, yeah, I'm sure you would," the water siren rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, the others sweat dropped and observed the argument from the sidelines.

"I never thought I would find someone scarier than my sister, Shizuru," Kuwabara remarked.

"If Mizuno keeps teasing Hiei like this, he's not going to go easy on her," Yusuke stated as Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Then again, Mizuno doesn't feel threatened around Hiei's presence," Kurama replied.

Then, the blue haired girl just smiled evilly. Hiei didn't like the way she's smiling. She was obviously up to something.

"So Hiei, how about you're joining in with your partners in the hot spring?" Mizuno walked closer to Hiei and whispered in his ear changing her child-like tone into a rather seductive voice. "I heard about some springs here can heal wounds. Springs aren't deep, you can't possibly drown."

"Why should I do that?" Hiei narrowed his eyes at the siren dragon girl. "You can't force me to join these fools."

Then, Hiei's face met Mizuno's who was looking at his eyes. He did not like the way she eyed him directly.

"Would you like it if I were to send e-mails to all people from the real world about you can't swim?" Mizuno smiled devilishly. "I know some demons that currently live there and I bet they would love to get about this information."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"And I'll even send e-mails to the demons from Makai world and send them the picture of me kissing you," Mizuno continued on. "That's right, Hiei-chan. I hid a camera under my shirt and snapped a quick shot of us. I think it's adorable. Wouldn't be something for the great Hiei's bad ass image being tarnished by one cute picture?"

Hiei gasped out in shock and glared directly at Mizuno with looks that would kill.

"You wench...! If you send that picture around Makai, you're dead!"

"You can try but I'll stop you before you can even attempt to pull your little sword on me."

"I hate you..."

"Now, just take a nice bath and I will not send the e-mails. Ok? Now be a good boy and get in the hot spring."

Then, Hiei removed his coat and now he was wearing a towel around of his waist. The others sweat dropped and observed the change of scene. This certainly was an unexpected turn of events, especially from Hiei.

"Let's just go to this stupid spring," Hiei muttered as he stepped inside the hot springs with the other detectives.

Mizuno smiled at her accomplishment. Yep, she did it again. The detectives thought she was either brave or insane. One blackmail and Hiei's reputation would have been greatly tarnished. Not just the fact that he can't swim, but also the picture of Mizuno kissing him. He'd rather die than be humiliated.

"You know, you could work with us," Koenma approached Mizuno. "We need someone besides Kurama to keep Yusuke and Kuwabara in line and whip them into shape."

"HEY!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted in unison.

"I'll think about the offer, Koenma-san," Mizuno nodded her head. "Sounds tempting... I can put Hiei in line and cool down his hothead behavior."

"Um... Right. We'll see, Mizuno. I'll be sure to call you sometime. Oh, Yusuke. I wanted to bring something up."

"What is it, Koenma?" Yusuke asked the ruler of Spirit World.

"Your egg is about to hatch. It will hatch tomorrow to be precise."

Yusuke thought for a moment and then finally came into realization to what Koenma was referring to.

"EEP! YOU MEAN THE SPIRIT EGG?"

"That's right. It will hatch tomorrow."

"_Oh boy. I can't believe I almost forget about that. I just hope it doesn't hatch into the beast that bites my head off and takes my body/soul completely! Please, let it be good! Let it be good!"_

* * *

**Inumon's Room/Room #167**

Lying inside his bed, Inumon thrashed about in his sleep and muttered something about Renamon. It was most likely another one of his fantasy dreams with the female fox. He giggled out like a schoolgirl and hugged his pillow tightly while pretending it was Renamon.

"Oh, Renamon... My sweet Renamon! How lovely you look today, my pretty!" Inumon shouted. "Oh, yes! Kiss me there my sweet love!"

Unbeknownst to him, the doorknob was turning several times. There appeared to be somebody turning the knob on the outside but couldn't get the door open. Could it be Renamon? The person used a hairclip as a key and carefully used it proficiently to open the door. There standing out the door was a feminine figure with long hair and a mask covering her face. She appeared as a shadowy form and walks into the dark room. She took the mask off her face and dropped it to the ground.

As Inumon continued thrashing about the bed, the female approached the bed and bent over to get a close up on the dark canine. A seductive grin formed across her face as she slowly crawls onto the bed. Inumon rolls onto his back, kicks hit feet and felt a body right on top of him. He felt soft flesh skin, similar to that of a human rather than fur.

"Huh?" Inumon slowly opened his eyes and sniffed the air. "Wait... A second... You're not Renamon. You're scent is too different from hers..."

Inumon flicked the light on the lamp sitting next to the bed and looked up to find out who the mysterious visitor was. Much to his dismay and horror, he saw none other than Kuzuhamon in the flesh. Her skin was delicately pale. Her long hair was dark purple with her eyes being a violet color. She wasn't wearing her armor or her fox mask. She was practically scantily clad down to a bikini and a towel wrapped around her tiny waist. She smiled happily and hugged the canine in a tight grasp.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S YOU!"** Inumon screamed out. "WHAT... ACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"What am I doing here? My beloved Inumon! I came here to pick you up and take you to the hot spring I have provided for the two of us! Since we both have claimed victories in the tournament, I want to make this night special for both of us!"

"Please, let me go!" Inumon gagged. "Besides... If there's anyone I'm going to a hot spring with... It's with my dearest Renamon!"

"No! You'd choose a tramp like her over me? I symbolize true beauty, Inumon! She's no good for you! Don't you realize she always looks down upon you and calls you a 'baka', 'a no good idiot' and a 'pervert'? I, on the other hand, would treat you with respect! You deserve respect, Inumon-sama! I am your humble love slave!"

Applying more pressure on her hug, Inumon's face turned red and gasped out for air. Inumon summoned strength from out of nowhere and shoved Kuzuhamon right off the bed. The female landed out of the bed and nearly bumped against the wall. The canine leaped out of the bed and stood across from Kuzuhamon.

"I suggest you get out. You're on Pharaohmon's side and anyone associated with him gets no respect from me! I had to witness Lord Anubimon die today!"

"Yes... Truly a tragic moment..." Kuzuhamon sighed sadly.

"BAH! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE WHETHER HE LIVES OR DIES!" Inumon exclaimed angrily. "I'll bet you enjoyed every minute of that scene!"

"NO! You're the one who doesn't understand!" Kuzuhamon retorted. "In truth, I... I... I mourned for Anubimon's death..."

"Liar..."

"It's the truth, Inumon... I didn't want anything to happen to Anubimon. What Pharaohmon perpetrated was unforgivable."

The dark canine couldn't believe what he was hearing directly from out of Kuzuhamon's own mouth. She was actually feeling saddened for Anubimon rather than savoring it. This wasn't anything Inumon had expected from one of Pharaohmon's own.

"Is this true, Kuzuhamon? You actually respect Lord Anubimon?"

The female nodded with a saddened look on her face.

"That's right. Unlike all the other viral digimon locked away at the Dark Area, I was actually approved by Lord Anubimon. He treated me with great care since I wasn't as rowdy or cruel like the other dark digimon. He knew I was tried for a crime I never even perpetrated."

"So, why did you still in prison?"

"I choose to stay. I wanted to stay because I actually loved Lord Anubimon. He was very kind to me and I wished him the best every night. I would always think about him in my prison chamber. Then, that's where you came in, Inumon. You became one of Anubimon's right hand soldiers. When I first caught a glimpse of you, my heart warmed. I was taken back by your handsome presence and your beautiful singing voice. I quickly became attracted to you when you didn't even realize it."

"So, all of this was not just a ruse to make Renamon jealous?"

"I actually do love you, Inumon, but then that yellow-haired tramp had to intervene. She ruined my chances of gaining you, my love. Please, forget Renamon and become my love. You have no idea how long I've been waiting," Kuzuhamon crawled on her knees and grabbed Inumon's hands. "As your future bride, I can be a faithful wife to you! I wouldn't even mind if you grab my butt! I'm okay with it! I'm all yours for the taking, Inumon-sama!"

"That's enough!" Inumon shouted out.

This sudden outburst from Inumon caused Kuzuhamon to squeak out of fright and made her leap back. Inumon looked down at her and nodded his head shamefully.

"I'm touched by your words, Kuzuhamon. I believe you. You're not like the rest of Pharaohmon's thugs. You have character, a very good one at that. All you were looking for was a man to accompany you so you wouldn't remain alone for the rest of your love. I can't argue with that, but hear me out... I'm afraid I'm taken. Renamon is my only true love. I never even knew you loved me during your tenure as prisoner. How could have I known?"

"I... I..."

"You were afraid? You shouldn't be afraid to tell someone how you feel about them. Shoot, I had enough guts to say that to Renamon without getting my head pounded in. The bond we share is not only that of love but respect. Sure, I act like a perverted jackass, but she actually cares for how I feel. She prevented me from attacking Pharaohmon once I saw Anubimon die. She comforted me when Yui was kidnapped and turned into Nemesis. Hell, she was there for me when Himura was nearly killed and placed in a hospital bed. Every time I mourned and left alone, she was there to comfort me. Now, could you have done that had we met in the Dark Area? Maybe, but I wouldn't know. I'm sorry to say this but you're a little too late Kuzuhamon."

"No... It can't be... I wanted to share some quality time with you..."

"There are plenty of other digimon out there seeking for a new love. Perhaps you can find one that suits you best. You're a beautiful digimon, Kuzuhamon. There's no denying that, but you need to get off this fan girl bandwagon. You're much more mature than that. Please, heed what I say..."

Once hearing this, Kuzuhamon was frozen in utter disbelief. Her heart was shattered immediately as soon as Inumon had let out his true feelings. On the other hand, he did not blindly attack her verbally and insult her. This is much surprising since considering how much hatred Inumon has built for Pharaohmon or anyone associated with him. She crawled up against the wall and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Kuzuhamon, you have a match to concentrate on for tomorrow. I don't know who you'll be paired off against but I wish you luck. However, I will remain loyal to Renamon. She's the only one I have love for."

"... Inumon, I'll respect your wishes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I will find a way to win your love, Inumon-sama," Kuzuhamon sat up from the ground and smiled passionately.

"You can try, but you'll have to compete against Renamon sometime."

"No doubt I'll take her anytime! No contest!" she laughed out proudly and pressed her hands against her hips. "Renamon cannot compete against my beauty! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Oh, is that so?" a dark, female voice calls out from behind Kuzuhamon.

Immediately freezing in place, Kuzuhamon gulped and turned around to find Renamon glaring her down. The vulpine's eyes were flaring up with fire in them. Kuzuhamon backed away with her face turning blue and giggled innocently.

"Oh, were you there the whole time, Renamon? Of course, your beauty equals with mine! Why don't we hang out sometime?"

"Inumon, I appreciate the way you've stood up for yourself. Those were very kind words you have for me," Renamon smirked to Inumon. "As for you, Kuzuhamon... I heard you speaking about finding your true love. I never knew you actually cared for Anubimon."

"When he died, I actually cried in my locker room. You had no idea how much he really meant to me," Kuzuhamon sniffed. "I really wanted to speak to him before his match, but I had a feeling he was focused for the bout with Pharaohmon."

"I can feel for you, Kuzuhamon. Losing Anubimon was a great loss for Inumon, too, but his relationship was on a more personal level."

"I know..."

"When it comes down to true love, I have no doubt you'll find a true love, Kuzuhamon. Keep searching and don't give up."

"Renamon... I..."

"BUT! You and I will never be the best of friends. I just want to make that clear. If you and I get paired in a match tomorrow, then don't expect me to show you ANY mercy!" Renamon hissed as she glared down at Kuzuhamon.

"Likewise, you golden wench," Kuzuhamon snorted and turned her back on Renamon. "I hope we do get paired off tomorrow! Only then will I prove to Inumon that I deserve him more than you ever hope! I am more woman than you will ever dream to be!"

With that said, Kuzuhamon opened the door and walked out of the room. She turned around to blow a kiss to Inumon. Renamon slammed the door on Kuzuhamon and growled angrily.

"Thanks, Renamon..."

"It's quite all right, Inumon. I'm proud of the way you handled her. I never would have thought you would turn her down. Here I thought you'd jump at the chance to spend quality time with another digital female. I guess you're not the perverted moron I always claimed you were."

"When it comes to love... My heart only goes out for you, dear Renamon," Inumon held the vulpine's hands. "No one competes against your beauty..."

"Ok, don't go too far, Inumon. I'm beautiful yes, but I'm not the most gorgeous across the land."

"Of course you are! You are definitely one of a kind!"

Renamon couldn't help but feel touched by Inumon's words and felt her heart beating fast. She had never felt this way with other digimon males since she would rather knock their lights out or kill them to absorb their data. Inumon was different. She felt attached to the mongrel for some apparent reason. Could it be love?

Then, as Renamon looked passionately into Inumon's eyes, she felt something stroking her posterior. This could only mean one thing. The hand of Inumon was rubbing Renamon's butt. The female's eyes narrowed and darkened. Then with one swing...

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Renamon delivered a painful slap across Inumon's face and sent him flying back onto the bed. The mongrel's eyes twirled around into circular motions and stars encircled his head. There was a large imprint of Renamon's hand across Inumon's right cheek. The female vulpine growled and stormed out of the room. Slamming the door behind her, Renamon cursed and held her throbbing hand.

"Of all the... That... Perverted mongrel! Why doesn't he take this seriously? To think that I have feelings for him!" Renamon ranted. "I should have taken his data when I had the chance!"

However, just as she was about to lose her temper, Renamon calmly sighed and chuckled under her breath. She went from being angry to actually laughing?

"_I can't stay mad at you, Inumon. You're too much of a goof to stay mad at. But, I do hope you eventually clean up your act. Perhaps, one day I can take you serious enough to accept a date from you. You have a lot to learn about us lady digimon, mongrel."_

With those thoughts in mind, Renamon walked down the hallways in search for Rika. As she walked by, there was a small digimon sleeping on the floor after traveling afar from the arena. It was Socramon, who used this time to rest his tired body. He has been searching for Basilikmon with no success, but he has one final chance to if he can find him tomorrow.

* * *

**Hotel Restaurant Area**

There was a moderate-sized restaurant located on the other side of the first floor and completely opposite of the more crowded cafeteria. Only wealthy digimon could afford buying the most exotic dishes this restaurant had to offer. The owner of this restaurant was the egg-shelled Digitamamon.

Standing outside of the restaurant wearing a black bowtie was none other than Marine Devimon. He appeared cleaned up since getting smacked across from the hotel by Jaarin's mighty swing. He was clearly waiting for the one who invited him to dinner. Yes, it was Calmaramon who made the invitation.

Speaking of Calmaramon, her head was poking out from a corner and getting a glimpse of her 'date'. The Warrior of Water shuddered in disgust and looked back to face Izumi & the Amazon duo. Izumi herself was now wearing a purple kimono, matching color flip-flops and her hair tied up into a Japanese-style bun.

"I can't do this! I just can't! How can I live with the fact that my first date was with a disgusting and moronic squid?" Calmaramon panicked. "I can't do this!"

"But you agreed to do this to help get information from him," Izumi spoke up.

"That's right! We may never get this opportunity again," Mermaimon stated. "Besides, this idiot isn't one who would slip up and actually reveal the plans, but if you get him drunk, you can actually persuade him to reveal the plans. He won't know what hit him!"

"If you can pull this off, then we could consider you being our official Amazon espionage agent!" Darcmon replied.

"Thanks... I think I want to get this over with, guys," Calmaramon stepped out of the hallway. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Good luck, Jaarin," Izumi whispered out. "We're counting on you."

Crawling across the hallway, she noticed Marine Devimon finally getting a glimpse of her. He quickly approached the female and held her hands with great anticipation. A large, happy grin formed across the marine demon's face.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Calmaramon, my dear! You don't know how long I've been waiting for the opportunity to go out on this date with you!"

"I'm charmed really, honey!" Calmaramon faked a giggle. "Shall we get a waiter to escort us to a seat?"

"Most certainly, my love! Anything for you! This is our first date after all!"

"_And hopefully our last... I can't believe this! I'm going to be sick for months if I kiss him!"_

Digitamamon was standing at the front and looked towards the couple walking to the front counter. He jumped out in front of them and chuckled in delight to see more customers.

"Only two?" Digitamamon asked.

"Yes, a booth for two. It will be the non-smoking section, my good digimon!"

"Right this way, sir and madam!" Digitamamon bowed and led the couple down into the restaurant.

"_Well, I'm grateful that he doesn't smoke," _Jaarin thought in Calmaramon's mind.

Leading them into a booth, both Marine Devimon and Calmaramon sat on opposite sides. The restaurant owner gave them their menus and stood by to await their first drink order.

"It's good to have you two in my humble restaurant. Is there anything I can get you two to drink?"

"Yes, we'll start with the drinks. I will have your wonderful champagne," Marine Devimon smiled.

"Ooooh, good choice, mister! We deliver the best champagnes in the Digital World!"

"I look forward to drinking it!"

"And for you, madam?"

"Huh! Um... I... I..." Calmaramon stuttered. _"I don't even drink for Kami's sake! I'm still a minor!"_

"She'll have the same as I'm having," Marine Devimon spoke out for the Warrior of Water.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat...? Errr, I mean, what a choice! You read my mind, sugah!" Calmaramon faked a laugh. _"Now this is my chance to drop the bottle of sake into his drink while he has his back turned. I can't wait to end this nightmare once and for all!"_

"All right! Your champagne should be here in about a few minutes! Please, do take your time by looking at our top quality dinner cuisines! I'll be back before you know it!"

With that said Digitamamon walked off away from the table and marched towards the back to get their drinks ready. Marine Devimon smiled directly at Calmaramon and fluttered his eyes. The female couldn't take any of this and really wished she could sock him in the mouth with her fist.

"_It's a good thing I brought along my guitar, just in case things get way out of hand."_

"So, tell me, Calmaramon. How does it feel to finally go on a date together? You know I've long been waiting for this day to happen."

"So, have you always longed to get a date with me? Why not any other lady marine digimon?"

"Because you are one of a kind! You truly are the queen of the oceans! Ever since I heard about you from tales, I fell madly in love when I was given a picture of you. Your eyes, your aroma, your beautiful skin and your arrogance... I love that in a lady. You fit that description perfectly!"

"Ok, I'm not as arrogant as I used to be, but thanks for the compliments," Calmaramon faked a laugh.

"I want to make this night special, dear!" Marine Devimon held her hands with his tentacles. "I'll forgive you for hitting me and my comrade with the guitar if you promise to me mine forever after Pharaohmon wins the tournament."

"WHAT! But, what makes you think Pharaohmon will even win?" asked Calmaramon.

"It's already set in writing. He has this victory clenched and there's no stopping. Once he has rule over two worlds, you won't have a home or a family to go to. You can forget about your life as a human girl and be my future bride. Just think, we'll be happily married, live in a beautiful home under the sea and you could even spawn my children! How happy thoughts! Ho! Ho!"

With that said, Calmaramon's face twisted into utter disbelief and horror. She couldn't even bear the thought of Pharaohmon winning the tournament thus leading her to marry Marine Devimon and bearing his offspring. She would rather drink herself to death than ever marry this nasty, idiotic fool.

"_Me bear this idiot's children!"_

Suddenly, she was having horrible images of herself as Calmaramon marrying Marine Devimon in an underwater wedding ceremony; then she visualized herself bearing the offspring of Marine Devimon. A bunch of tiny black Calmaramon and white Marine Devimon were scurrying about while Marine Devimon sat down on a couch and Calmaramon was holding several of the babies.

Jaarin just couldn't bear the nightmarish image of herself bearing any children, let alone marine hatchlings. She wanted to further regurgitate her guts out even more.

"_That's it! I can't take this anymore!" _Jaarin thought in the Water Warrior's mind. "That's wonderful, Marine Devimon-san. But let's build a relationship first. That is what counts."

"Whatever you want, my beautiful Calmaramon," Marine Devimon smiled and nodded.

"Your orders, sir and madam," Digitamamon arrived with a tray with two glasses and a champagne bottle, "two glasses and our best champagne!"

"Thank you, good Digitamamon," Marine Devimon grabbed the bottle.

"Here are your glasses," Digitamamon laid the glasses down on the table. "I will be back to get our dinner orders down. I have to get on the chefs and whip them up into shape. You've got to be on schedule to prepare the food for our best customers. Wait right here."

The restaurant stormed off into the back to scold at the chefs. Marine Devimon poured Calmaramon a glass of champagne first and then poured himself some in his glass. He licked his mouth and picked his glass up. Calmaramon was hesitant at first but picked up her glass.

"A toast to my future wife. May our lives be one of prosperity and eternal love!" Marine Devimon tapped his glass against Calmaramon's.

"Yes, may we have a bright future, sugah. Oh, hey! Isn't that Skull Satanmon?" Calmaramon pointed outside the restaurant.

"Where? How dare he try to ruin my quality time with you, dear!" Marine Devimon spun around to look for Skull Satanmon. "Hey, cheeseburger lover! Come on out of hiding, you dolt!"

Snickering to herself, Calmaramon opened up the tiny bottle of sake and quickly poured it into Marine Devimon's drink. The marine demon shrugged his shoulders and turned around. By the time he faced Calmaramon, she was whistling to herself and holding the small bottle behind her back.

"I guess he ran off," Marine Devimon replied. "Because if I had seen him, I'd make him sorry for peeping in on us."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd handle that walking bag of bones. No one can ever hope to compete against you," Calmaramon giggled and sipped a little bit of her champagne but not for before she winced. _"Yuck..."_

"Here, allow me to show you how to drink champagne," the marine digimon stated as he poured the entire glass of champagne mixed with sake down his gullet.

A devious smirk formed across Calmaramon's face as Marine Devimon poured the entire content into his mouth. Almost immediately, the buzz of the mixed alcoholic drinks was starting to kick in and Marine Devimon's became glazed over. He leaned back against his seat and laughed out like a happy, drunk man.

"_Yes! **YAHTZEE!** This is my chance!"_ Calmaramon snickered as she approached the marine demon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! You are so beautiful, my sweet Calmaramon!" Marine Devimon laughed. "Hiccup! You... hiccup! Are... hiccup! Beautiful... hiccup!"

"Thank you for your compliment. Now, sugah... If you will, can you tell me what your boss had planned after the tournament? What are his real intentions?"

"...His real plans...?"

"Yes and give me the full scoop. I'm anxious to know."

"Well... He said... Hiccup!" Marine Devimon burped. "He said... once he wins the tournament... Hiccup! He would find seven pieces of some Devil God... Hiccup! I think... Hiccup! He would also use... Hiccup! The Millennium Puzzle, which Lance will capture... Hiccup! If he wins the duel tournament... Hiccup! Pharaohmon will use the puzzle... Hiccup! To gain more power and find the seven pieces..."

"_Seven pieces? He has to be referring to Valmarmon! Yes, it makes sense now! Pharaohmon wants to capture Yugi's puzzle to gain more power and help track down the seven pieces! That's exactly what he will use to conquer the two worlds! Marine Devimon, thank you for giving away all your secrets. This date is finally finished!"_

Slamming her tentacles down, Calmaramon lowered herself down to Marine Devimon and planted a kiss on his lips. She smelt the disgusting breath and immediately pulled herself off of the marine demon. She grabbed her glass of champagne and poured it down her gullet. Washing the bad taste out of her mouth, she swallowed the alcoholic drink and burped out.

"Thank you for the date, Marine Devimon, but you just aren't my type. Hopefully, our paths never cross again, sugah! Goodnight!" Calmaramon stormed right out of the restaurant and left Marine Devimon on the floor with a glazed look.

Once stepping out of the restaurant, Calmaramon powered down and de-evolved back to Jaarin. Her new attire consisted of a red shirt with yellow sleeves, black leather pants, brown gloves and white platform boots. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a pink scarf around her neck. In her right hand was the broken down guitar she used earlier. She felt a bit light headed from the drink but managed to maintain her composure.

"Whew, now that was sure an experience," Jaarin shook her head.

"Jaarin! Hey, girl!" Izumi called out as she ran up and approached her. "That was a great performance! I loved it how you poured that sake in his drink. I never would have thought he'd fall for the oldest trick in the book."

"Meh. I didn't think he would either," Jaarin shrugged. "Luckily I didn't have to use this."

"So, did you get any good information?" asked Darcmon.

"Yes, because that is why we wanted you to go on the date with that creep in the first place," Mermaimon said.

"Man, you guys aren't going to believe it! Wait until I tell you everything!"

As soon as Jaarin was prepared to tell the trio about the revealed plans, Marine Devimon came storming out of the restaurant with his arms waving out happily. His face twisted with a goofy smile. The girls screamed out in horror at the sight of the charging, drunk marine demon.

"**CALMARAMON! COME BACK MY SWEET LOVE! WE DIDN"T GET TO FINISH OUR ROMANTIC DINNER!"** Marine Devimon screamed out.

"Sorry, but I guess you didn't hear me now did you?" Jaarin exclaimed as she jumped out in front of the girls and swung her guitar across. **"SAY HELLO TO MR. GUITAR, SEAWEED BREATH!"**

As the guitar smashed against Marine Devimon, the sheer force sent him soaring across the hallways. Jaarin watched as her 'love' went crashing through a wall and on the outside. She breathed heavily while grasping the shattered guitar.

"There... How do you like that for a goodnight kiss, squid boy!" Jaarin screamed at the top of her lungs. "Never in a million years would I ever want to date a disgusting freak like you! I'd rather date a cute boy with a bishounen face! Bishies rule!"

"Um, what is she saying? What's a bishie?" Darcmon asked as she sweat dropped.

"A term we use when referring to cute, pretty boys," Izumi smiled.

"Interesting terminology," nodded Mermaimon. "So, shall we get back to the room and listen to everything you managed to gather, Ms. Jaarin?"

"Sure. You guys won't believe what I managed to get out of that idiot," Jaarin stated.

"I'm sure we'll be surprised as you were," Izumi replied. "You know you swing that guitar like a badass baseball player, Jaarin. I guess you had all that anger building up in you?"

"'Hell hath no fury like a women scorned,'" the female Wong smiled proudly. "You know this attire really makes me look like Haruko from Furi Kuri. Maybe I should cosplay as her one of these days!"

"You sure have the attire down. All you need is the yellow bike and you're all set."

"Good idea. Now the bike is another story... C'mon, let's get going before we get trouble for this mess!"

The four females scurried off from the scene and turned towards a hallway to locate the girls' hotel room.

-

Meanwhile, as hotel security arrived to check on the damage, many digimon were walking out of their hotels and throwing debris across the hallways. Most of the digimon were becoming drunk from the sake and champagne they had drank earlier during the festivities. It was reaching the point where everyone was becoming rowdy and noisy.

Standing guard in a hallway was three dragon digimon. They were also apart of the Dra-Warrior clan, which Ninjadramon and Herodramon were affiliated with. One dragon stood upright with blue skin, red-orange fiery armor on his hands, feet, head & chest, pairs of claws protruded out of his hands & feet, and a spike protruded out of his head. This was Flamedramon.

**(Flamedramon. Armor-Level. Dragon Digimon. Special Attacks: Fire Rocket & Flame Fist)**

There was another humanoid dragon digimon with solid-looking wings. He was wearing metal gloves and an armor vest with a crest that bore resemblance to Earth itself. This was Panzerdramon.

**(Panzerdramon. Armor-Level. Guardian Dragon Digimon. Special Attacks: Metal Dragon Punch & Shock-Wave)**

The third was another humanoid dragon digimon. His tail was thin, stood upright on two legs, had human-like arms, and has a pair of wide, glider-wing wings. His skin is green-yellow and parts of his body were brightly orange, including the skin of his wings. This digimon is called Luzdramon.

**(Luzdramon. Champion-Level. Holy Dragon Digimon. Special Attacks: Arrows of Light & Light Catcher)**

Flamedramon looked out into the hallway and investigated for any particular activity that would catch his attention. He managed to avoid every object thrown across the hallways, including the kitchen sink.

"Man, this place is insane! When Imperialdramon-sama told us this place would get rowdy, he wasn't kidding!" Flamedramon exclaimed.

"Better watch it or you'll get smacked by an object, Flamedramon!" Luzdramon warned his partner.

"Oh, please! Just what could go wrong?"

With that said, Flamedramon turned around and was nailed in the head by a flying champagne bottle. He fell back and was already seeing stars. Luzdramon and Panzerdramon stood over him while nodding their heads.

"Um, more like getting hit by a champagne bottle and getting knocked silly, Flamedramon-san," sighed Panzerdramon.

"Come now, we're on an assignment. Tomorrow is a very important day for us. We are to witness the events of the tournament while our comrades aid those human girls to capture the Priestess blade," said Luzdramon. "Let's get a move on."

The two Dra-Warriors dragged the unconscious Flamedramon across the hallway and took cover into an empty room to discuss their plans for tomorrow. Meanwhile, the chaos continued to ensue within the hotel.

* * *

**Sign-In Station**

With the situation growing even more complicated, Sphinxmon sighed deeply as he couldn't hope to contain this insanity. He picked up the phone and dialed up the number to call up his three little assistants.

"Hello, this is Sphinxmon. Girls, I could use your help! This hotel situation is getting worse and the hallways are becoming a mess on every floor. Please, report-"

"We're already here, sir," a tiny female voice spoke out behind the hotel owner.

As Sphinxmon turned around, he found three husky-like digimon standing in front of him. On the far left was a grey-furred female dog with a pink scarf and matching color gloves. The female dog in the middle had dark fur. The one on the far right was a golden-furred dog digimon with a green scarf.

"Ah, Huskymon, Shadow Huskymon and Belle Huskymon, I'm so glad to see you three again! You three have to help clean up this mess and make sure everything is in check."

"Don't worry, sir. We have it under control!" Huskymon assured the hotel owner.

"If any drunk decides to make a move on me, I'll knock their lights out! Hi-ya!" Shadow Huskymon threw out a fist. "I'll have them begging for their digi-mommy!"

"Oh! Oh! I'll make sure everything is sparkly clean!" Belle Huskymon held a bucket and a scrubber. "Anything for Mr. Sphinxmon!"

"Thanks, girls. I know I can always count on you three. Please, do get on it right away."

"Will do, sir! C'mon, girls! Let's boogie!" Huskymon picked up her bucket of water and scurried off to find herself a mop.

"Can't go without me!" Shadow Huskymon gave chase to the 'leader' of the trio.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Belle Huskymon hollered out. "You can't leave me behind!"

With the Huskymon trio prepared to start their work, Sphinxmon could now at least sigh out relief. He lay back on a couch and wiped his forehead. After all of this settles down and once the tournament finished, Sphinxmon can officially say that a vacation was indeed in order.

"I'm going to need more than just a week... Make that an entire month," Sphinxmon sighed deeply. "No... Make that... early retirement... Zzzzzz..."

* * *

**Sphinxmon Hotel/Room 354/Haruka and Michiru's Room**

The Outer Senshi pair were sitting on down on a dinner table they had prepared for themselves. They sat down comfortably on their chairs with a white linen cloth covering the table. There was a glass container with a batch of roses in it, a candle light and two wine glasses. Haruka was wearing a tan coat with matching color pants; she also was wearing a pair of brown loafers and a golden watch around her right wrist. Underneath the coat was a white shirt. Michiru wore a beautiful light blue spaghetti-string top with a matching color dress and crystal blue high heels. Haruka poured themselves glasses of champagne.

"This is exactly what we needed after such a long day," Michiru smiled. "Haruka, you look quite sharp in that outfit."

"Thank you. I've just got this recently. I'm glad you like it," Haruka poured Michiru's glass with champagne. "How's your back doing?"

"It's okay, I suppose. I needed to lie back and thanks to your massage, I feel much better. Haruka, who would have thought we'd be dealing with strong opponents?"

"I know. This Digital World is filled with surprises. You know, it just makes me wonder if those girls are all right. I mean even Hotaru is with them."

"They'll be just fine. At least they don't have to worry about Pharaohmon from such a far distance."

"I don't know. There's no telling if that monster has sent reinforcements to slow them down. Plus, you to consider Rei-san, Makoto-san and Minako-san," Haruka replied. "Those girls don't even have powers and can't defend themselves."

"Not without Ami, Setsuna and Hotaru. Those three will do everything they can to protect those three and Cammy. All that matters is that they find the sword to restore their powers."

Haruka stepped towards the window and looked out towards the full moon with careful eye. For some reason, she could sense the other girls and noticed three different power signals from Rei, Makoto and Minako. She wondered what was so different about them now.

"What is it, Haruka?"

"Call me crazy, but for some reason... I'm sensing a different aura from those three. It's like they've discovered a new power."

"Yes, I can sense them, too, but I wonder what it could mean. They're energy is far different from power. It's almost as if they had regained their powers."

"On the other hand, maybe not... What kind of new powers have they discovered along the way?" Haruka wondered. "And I'm also sensing the presence of three warriors."

"You mean one of those digimon who have fought alongside Rei and the others during Pharaohmon's first siege in Tokyo?" Michiru asked as she got up from her chair.

"Yes, it seems those girls have found themselves some help after all. This just increases their chances to capturing that sword. I'm glad. Now, all we have to worry about is the tournament."

"Haruka, I'm worried about whoever you face tomorrow. What if you end up competing against Pharaohmon? I can't possibly imagine you getting killed!"

"I understand your concern, Michiru," Haruka held Michiru by her side. "I doubt I stand a chance in hell with that monster, but I'm not going to forfeit. I'll fight until the bitter end."

"But you saw what he did to Anubimon. That was only eighty-percent of his power," Michiru shuddered at the image of Pharaohmon's near-on hundred percent form. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Well, that's IF I face him. For all I know, I could avenge your loss and face Kuzuhamon," Haruka poked Michiru on her nose.

"Oh, well that's true," Michiru blushed. "I won't have to worry about you losing to Kuzuhamon."

"When given the right motivation, I can't possibly lose to anyone else but Pharaohmon," Haruka admitted. _"Though, there's still that red-haired young man I confronted. There's something strange about the presence I sensed form him. It seems like he's half Youkai. There's also that friend of his... Yusuke Urameshi? Considering how he managed to defeat Demon, I still think I can take him. This second day is going to be a lot more interesting than I first thought."_

"Haruka... Shall we get our romantic dinner started?" Michiru led Haruka back towards the table.

"Um, yeah... Let's..."

As the pair sat down peacefully on their chairs, a ball came crashing through the window and knocked the two wine glasses over. The glasses fell down on the pairs' laps. Michiru shrieked and sat up from her seat while attempting to get the wine off her dress. Haruka growled angrily, picked the ball up and called out through the broken window.

"Hey! Who the hell tossed this damn ball!" Haruka exclaimed out.

Without even giving the culprit any second thought, she hurled the ball across. Then, without warning, there was a loud yelp and the sound of something/someone plummeting to the ground. Haruka dusted her hands off and went about to resume her dinner with Michiru.

The culprit struck by the ball was none other than Skull Satanmon. He was laid out unconscious with a lump on his head and a pair of flying hamburgers rotating around his head. His eyes twirled around in spirals and he was starting to babble nonsense.

"Ahhhhhhh... La, la, la, la... I'd like some ketchup and mustard... With pickles and cheese on that burger... Ahhh... Nappy time..."

As Haruka sat down on her chair, Michiru quirked an eyebrow and turned towards the shattered window.

"Let's make sure to get room service to clean this up later, Michiru."

"Ok, but who did that? My dress is a mess!'

"Just some random idiot who can't seem to throw a ball right. Eh, what can you do?" Haruka shrugged her shoulders and sipped her wine glass.

"Oh brother," Michiru rolled her eyes and picked up her glass. "This is one crazy hotel..."

* * *

**Sphinxmon Hotel/Tavern**

Just next door to the restaurant Marine Devimon and Calmaramon had attended, there was a small tavern bar for digimon to drink and socialize. Serving at the front bar was a Kiwimon, who was also the owner of the tavern.

Amongst her many customers at this time was the defeated Athenamon. The Amazon Queen sat by herself in a corner and drank down a small glass of sake. She let out a small burp and placed her glass down.

"Are you feeling all right, Lady Athenamon?" Kiwimon asked the female warrior.

"I'm fine... I just needed a drink..."

"If there's anything I can get you, don't hesitate to ask me," the bird digimon bowed her head in respect.

"No, that will be all. I've had enough sake for one night," Athenamon got up from her seat.

As soon as she started towards the door, she bumped into a larger figure. Snapping back to reality, Athenamon looked up at the taller individual and looked directly into a pair of large, blue eyes. These eyes looked familiar and the body armor was basically a giveaway.

"Omegamon..." the Amazon queen growled under her breath. "What do you want? Can't you see I want time alone?"

"Look, Athenamon... What happened today was truly an astounding battle. You gave me my best fight in many digital cycles. I commend you for your warrior spirit. You have no idea how much respect I have for you, fellow royal knight."

"Oh? So I'm a 'Royal Knight' in your view and not just some stupid woman with a sense of pride?" Athenamon snorted as she tried to walk past the male.

"Lady Athenamon, don't be like this. You shouldn't wallow in self pity over this defeat. You nearly beat me fair and square, but I simply proved to be more willing to claim victory."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes, I speak only the truth and nothing more."

Athenamon poked Omegamon on his chest and chuckled to herself. Then, she started bursting out in laughter. The male Royal Knight did not know how to react to her behavior. First she seemed angry but now laughing joyously?

"Oh, Omegamon, you're a great joker! You really think I'll be falling into your arms like some stupid broad? I'm not so easily impressed, royal knight!"

"Athenamon, if you will please... You seem a little drunk..."

"No! If anything, it's you who needs to cut down on the alcohol, mister!" Athenamon snapped at the royal knight. "Ugh... Ok, maybe I was drinking a little."

"Athenamon, I need your help. We have to put an end to this tournament once and for all. Pharaohmon is out of control. By helping those children and their allies, we are sure to pull out of this with our heads held high. My lady, hear me out..."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because you have always craved revenge on Pharaohmon for murdering your sisters! Don't you want to avenge the former Queen?" Omegamon exclaimed. "Do you...?"

The Amazon queen quickly looked back to those painful memories of Pharaohmon killing her sisters and nearly taking her life away. Had Omegamon not been there to save her, she would have perished. She didn't want to admit but she clearly wants to thank Omegamon for saving her. However, her Amazon pride would not allow her to display any female weaknesses.

"Lady Athenamon, please..."

"I'll give you my answer tomorrow, Omegamon. But don't think I'm going to throw myself into your arms like some damsel in distress! This is strictly business!"

"Understood, I don't expect you to jump into my arms and begging for my help," Omegamon replied. "Let us simply work together to help the Tamers, the Chosen Children and their allies. They can't win this alone. We must be there for them."

"Anything to stop Pharaohmon. His days of tormenting innocent souls must end," Athenamon nodded in agreement. "Since the Sovereigns won't do anything to stop this madness, it's up to us to make a difference and restore order to the Digital World!"

"Oh and there's another thing I want to share with you."

"Let's wait until tomorrow when we meet. If it's anything important, then I'm all ears, but if it's a date... You can forget about it."

"It's not a date, my lady. I can assure you that."

"I'll take your word for it, Omegamon. I'm looking forward to what you need to tell me," Athenamon said as she walked out towards the door but immediately stopped.

The male royal knight wondered why the female had stopped so suddenly. Athenamon turned around and tilted her head to the side. Those beautiful yet sad sapphire eyes of hers were the most unique features of her angelic yet warrior-like presence. She truly symbolized the beauty and strength of the Greek goddess, Athena.

A small smirk crept across her face. Omegamon questioned the smirk on the woman's face but did not bother to ask her the reason for this smile. Athenamon opened the door and walked out into the halls to return back to her hotel room. Omegamon's eyes narrowed directly as he watched the Amazon queen depart.

"Hmmm... Just what do you have in mind, Athenamon? Obviously, you're up to something no good," Omegamon muttered. _"Then again, I'm happy you decided to accept my invitation for us to meet. I need to tell you about my relationship with Anubimon and the story behind Pharaohmon's decision to join Valmarmon's rankings. You clearly have respect for Lord Anubimon, so I'm sure you will listen."_

* * *

**Sphinxmon Hotel/Room #156/Kaiba Brothers' Room**

The Kaiba Brothers were sharing a hotel room together and had been isolated from everyone else since the end of the tournament. Though, Mokuba was anxious to go see Yugi and the others. He decided that remaining with his brother was best since he had no familiarity with this hotel. It was a good thing he hasn't gotten involved in the chaos ensuing on every corner of the floor. Despite the ruckus, Seto concentrated on building up his deck with little to no interruptions.

The younger Kaiba was already taking a nap in his bed peacefully. Meanwhile, Seto was seated beside a table with his cards. He studied each of his strongest monsters and most efficient magic and trap cards. He pulled out on card that many duelists have already become familiar with: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. This same monster card has led him to many duel victories.

"To think that I nearly lost to some rookie," Seto grunted angrily. "Who does that girl think she is preaching about friendship? I get that crap from Yugi's friend, Tea, but I don't need it from some eleven year old kid."

Placing his three Blue-Eyes down, Seto clasped both of his hands together and studied the room around him.

"It doesn't matter. I still came out on top. Tomorrow will be the same result. Whoever my next opponent is will go down in defeat by my Blue-Eyes trio. Nobody is even worth my time with the exception of Yugi. Our fated duel from Battle City was merely a start. Yugi... Should our paths cross again, I promise you the result will not be the same," Seto muttered his breath. "This world still astounds me. I knew that my Virtual World was a start, but to discover a Digital World? Here, I thought the media were simply spouting nonsense. Then again, I think I may have found the perfect place to expand my virtual game world. I can construct simulated Duel Monster worlds for the world to marvel at my brilliance."

The Kaiba Corp president turned towards the beds and kept an eye on his sleeping brother.

"Besides, Mokuba really wants me to start building the amusement park that I've always dreamed to building. I can attract people from all over the world by implementing a new virtual world by linking my program with this world. It will take time, but if I work around a few minor setbacks, the results should be flawless."

As Seto got up from his chair, he stepped into the bathroom and looked directly into the mirror. He turned the knob on the faucet sink and began to wash his hands thoroughly. He washed them with a bathroom soap he brought along and rinsed off his hands. Next, he splashed the refreshing water against his face.

"What fascinates me more is that everything I touch here feels real. It's just like my virtual world except more realistic. I can feel the cold, moisture of the water. A new virtual world is just what I need after my failure to defeat Yugi at Battle City. Despite defeat, I will always manage to pull myself up and rise to the occasion. But, don't think this is over between us, Yugi. For your sake, I really do hope you decide to visit my new theme park. I'd like the privilege of challenging you on the opening day..."

Just as Seto shut the faucet off, he walked out of the bathroom and noticed the lamp light turning off. He was a bit taken back by this, but simply figured the light bulb burned out. He took the lamp off the counter and removed the light bulb out. Seeing that there was no other light bulb in the room, Seto simply ignored the worn out bulb and turned around to lie on his bed.

The elder Kaiba sighed heavily and felt comfortable against the soft bed. It was a long day for Seto, but nonetheless he came and showed the Digital World what he was capable of. One day, he hopes his name will become legendary amongst the digimon. Already, there were many digimon beginning to show great interest in the Duel Monsters game. This is what the Kaiba Corp president was counting on: more interest in his gaming system. More interest meant more profits and money for his company.

"In the end, my ascension to surpass my step father will be sweet," Kaiba muttered before succumbing to a deep sleep.

In a matter of moments, the elder Kaiba was deep asleep and entered an abyss of darkness. Then, a bright light came into view and revealed a shining white and blue figure.

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

_Seto found himself inside the room of an Egyptian tomb. He looked around at the ancient hieroglyphics written on the walls and a mummy's tomb at the center. The room was nearly pitch dark with little light. The only light sources were a few wooden stakes hung on the walls that have been lit on fire. His eyes widened around the ancient tomb in surprise._

"_**Where am I? Why am I in his Egyptian tomb?" **Seto wondered before a frown crossed his face. **"Yugi's fairytales... Now they're starting to invade my dreams. I won't have any of this!"**_

_Suddenly, a bright light shot out from the tomb behind him. This managed to catch his attention and tweaked his interest. The young man stepped towards the tomb and shielded his eyes from the bright blue-white aura. _

"**_What's emitting this light? It's coming from out of this tomb. It shouldn't be anything that important, but yet... I'm curious to know. Why am I feeling an urge to unveil whatever is inside this thing?"_**

_Then, without much hesitation, Seto pushed the stone slab off the top. The bright light slowly started to die down. Uncovering his eyes, Seto looked down at the tomb and found what he did not expect to locate inside an ancient Egyptian tomb. Lying inside was a delicately pale woman with gorgeous, long light blue hair and a brown cloth covering her slim, beautiful form. Seto's eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost._

"_**What is this? How did a girl end up in here and she doesn't even appear to have aged. She's not even mummified, but why am I... Why is my heart beating so fast? What does this mean?"** Seto quivered while looking down at the young woman's body._

_Then, without warning, her eyes shot wide open to reveal ocean blue eyes. The elder Kaiba was taken back in surprise and nearly jumped away. Never has he felt this anxious. His face twisted with confusion and bewilderment. The woman slowly rose from her tomb and looked towards the young man. A smile crept across her face. She appeared rather gentle and innocent. Yet, Seto felt like he had known her, perhaps from another time period... But how was this possible?_

"_**Who are you...?"** Seto stuttered._

_The woman did not reply but continued smiling. Seto didn't even feel the urge to bark angrily at her. He felt completely restrained... Then he looked across the room and noticed the girl's shadow. It didn't appear to be remotely human. Rather the shadow had a pair of wings and an elongated neck. It took the shape of his favorite monster, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon._

"**_You... Why is your shadow different? It looks just like my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Tell me, what is the point to all of this?"_**

_No answer. The girl maintained that same, innocent smile. Then, she slowly moved her mouth and muttered one word..._

"**_Seto..."_**

_The young man was stunned by this unexpected twist. She had muttered his name, but how could she know who he was? This was a dream, or so Seto thought. _

_Seto screamed out but not long as a white light engulfed him. He was instantly transported from out of the tomb and through a black abyss. Then..._

_End Dream Sequence_

* * *

Seto shot up from his bed and started panting heavily. His face was twisted into shock and confusion. Beads of sweat covered his face. He felt paranoid yet curious. That dream felt real but could Seto really know for sure? 

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and was catching his breath. The tomb... The pale blue-haired girl... The shadow of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon... It all seemed real. However, dreams weren't supposed to be real.

"Was that really a dream?" Seto wondered. "Yes, it had to be. Yugi's fairytales are getting to me. However, that girl had the shadow of my favorite monster. What's the connection with those two?"

He looked over to the bed Mokuba was sleeping and sighed in relief.

"At least I didn't wake up Mokuba. I can't have him getting all worried over me. That dream was simply a distraction," the elder Kaiba scoffed while lying back on his bed. "It had to be. I must focus my thoughts on the upcoming duels tomorrow. I cannot have anymore distractions to deter my chance to win this tournament. My reputation must be known in this world before I merge it with my virtual world. I won't allow some girl in my dreams derail my dreams. A dream I promised my little brother. I will fulfill my dream... Just you wait and see..."

Before succumbing to sleep, Seto turned his head towards the outside window. The full moon light shone across the room. It was the same light the girl's aura appeared: white-blue. Seto shook the thoughts out of his head and grunted to himself. Tomorrow was going to be his destiny and nobody else's. Or so that's the agenda the young man has in plan.

* * *

**Phoenix Arena/Infirmary Center/Kouichi's Room**

Lying down in his rest bed, Kouichi slept peacefully. Fortunately, he was in much better shape than Himura and did not need a life support system to keep himself from falling into a coma; or even succumb to death. Kouji was asleep from across the room on a couch. He had promised to stay and look after his brother. So far, nothing has happened that has disturbed the patients in the medical center.

* * *

**Double Room for Terriermon and Chakkoumon**

Henry was sitting down on a seat while sleeping peacefully. Lying beside him on the bed was the statue form of Rapidmon. Tomorrow, there was hope that someone would defeat Basilikmon to break the spells cursed on both Rapidmon and the Warrior of Ice.

On the other side of the room, the statue form of DaiPenmon lay quietly. Kouji would enter the room from time to time to check on his friend.

* * *

**Beelzebumon's Room**

The demon biker was resting in his bed but fortunately he was not in critical condition. There were only a few minor cuts and bruises. However, he had lost consciousness and would require rest through the night. Most surprisingly, Lillymon was seen lying on the couch in room. She had stayed with Beelzebumon all night to make sure he had recovered well. She felt that she owed the demon biker after he rescued her from Pharaohmon's attacks in the last battle royale match.

* * *

**Himura's Room**

Himura was still in his bed with a life support system sitting next to him. A face mask covered his mouth to provide him oxygen needed for his body. His breathing was soft yet normal. The medical teams have reported that there was a good chance he could reawaken from his coma.

Sitting across the room, Jeri was asleep on the couch with Yui lying beside her. Felinismon was sitting in a corner and kneeling down with her head slumped down. Dark Gabumon slept beside Yui on the couch. Everyone has fallen asleep with no worries.

However...

* * *

**Bakura's Room**

The white-haired teen's eyes widened and he started to move about from his bed. The Millennium Ring around his neck shone brightly with the evil spirit of the ring overcoming the innocent Bakura. The villainous snake, Yami Bakura, rose up from his bed and grinned. He picked up his Millennium Ring and pointed it across the room.

"With no one around, I can roam about freely," the sinister, dark half chuckled. "That fool, Pharaohmon, thought I was gone after being blasted by that God monster? Ha, that shows what he knows. I will never be erased from this world until I gain all seven Millennium Items."

Yami Bakura got up from his bed, placed his shoes on and walked towards the door. The center was entirely dark, save for a few lamps and light posts on the walls. He licked his lips thoroughly and watched his Millennium Ring pointing out to an unknown source of power.

"My Millennium Ring is pointing to source of dark, sinister energy," Bakura stated while examining his ring. "Interesting, it seems there is a dark soul wanting to be set free. Heh, I can certainly oblige to freeing whoever it is and use him to my agenda."

"_You! You are a dark spirit within the golden item?" _a dark, sinister voice called out from within Bakura's mind.

"Who is this? Where can I find you?"

"_Whoever I am is none of your concern, but I see you are seeking for great power. If you want to gain those seven items for more power, allow me to assist you. Together, we can get anything we want and destroy our enemies!"_

"Is that so? Then, perhaps you want me to help you get rid of your enemies, first?"

"_Exactly, you see. There are two boys I've been seeking to get rid of before moving on with more pressing matters. I once possessed the boy currently holding the Spirits of Darkness. He expelled me and thus became a false representative of darkness! I, Duskmon, represent the true darkness"_

"Yes, yes, and why should I care?"

"_Think about it. You help me kill my enemies and I will assist you in capturing the seven items."_

"Finally crushing the Pharaoh in the process? With the seven items, even Pharaohmon will have to bow before me!"

"_Exactly, my friend, but here is what I propose. You and I attack those fools from within their dreams. Your ring is capable of projecting us into their dreams?"_

"Most likely... I've never attacked victims in their sleep but it sounds tempting. Ok, you've got yourself a deal, Duskmon."

"_There are the two boys and one other child named Himura."_

"Yes, the same child that nearly died by Nemesis' hands. You suggest we finish him off in the process?"

"_Yes, the more we eliminate the better. Once we eliminate Himura, he will never awaken from his coma. He'll be trapped in an eternal abyss with that wench of his. His friends, including the brat sister of his, will be broken down. With so much emotion weighing down over the loss of their friend will shatter their confidence and destroy their hopes for victory in the tournament's second day. We will have accomplished what Pharaohmon would never of."_

"I must say, Duskmon. You have thought this through ahead of time. I like it. Let's say we get this nightmare started. Using my Millennium Ring, I will transport us into those three boys' dreams. I've found the perfect way to eliminate them. Ha! Ha!"

With that said Bakura's Millennium Ring set off a bright glow across the infirmary center. The sleeping forms of Kouichi, Kouji and Himura were caught in the bright aura. Kouichi's D-Scanner trembled violently and exposed the frightening face of Duskmon.

"Millennium Ring, let us enter their dreams and destroy their spirits! Say goodnight boys, for it will be your final stand in the world of the living!" Yami Bakura cackled out.

Then, as the bright golden light shone brighter, the three boys, Bakura and Duskmon were transported into an alternate dream world. They were neither in the infirmary nor anywhere within the Digital World.

* * *

**Alternate Dream World**

The alternate world appeared to be a dark steam room similar to the setting for Freddy Krueger's dream world. Red lights shone around the steam room with smoke fog clouding certain areas. Standing at the center of a steel platform were three individuals. Two of which appeared to be legendary warriors and one is a human boy.

The trio looked across towards one another and had questionable looks across their faces. Wolfmon, Loweemon and Himura were shocked to find themselves within this alternate dimension. Kouji and Kouichi were even more surprised to find themselves in their warrior forms despite not spirit evolving.

"Hey, what just happened here?" Himura looked around the dimension. "Are we dreaming the same dream? That can't be possible. One minute I was with Kotori and then... Bam! Here I am. Kouji? Kouichi? Do you two know what's going on around here?"

"I have no clue. This is all too weird. I mean Kouichi and I didn't even spirit evolve," Wolfmon answered. "You raised a good question. How can three people at the same place dream the exact, same dream? This isn't even logical."

"I'd like to know that myself, too," Loweemon nodded in agreement. "However, I'm not going to stick around to find out."

Suddenly, there was a deep laughter from out of the background. The trio quickly became alert and looked around their surroundings. They attempted to locate the source of the laughter, but no culprits were found.

"You heard that, didn't you?" Wolfmon asked the other two boys. "I don't like the sound of that!"

"Let's stick together and face off whatever is trying to ambush us," Himura replied. "Though, I'll let you two do all the fighting. It's not like I have any spirit powers to save my own life."

"It's all right. Just stick with us. We've got your back," Loweemon assured the boy. "Hey! Come out! Wherever you're hiding, come out and fight us! We're not backing down without a fight!"

"Kouichi! This is not merely a dream! It's your worst nightmare come to life!" a familiar, dark voice hollers out from out of the background.

Loweemon growled angrily as he became familiar with this voice. It sent chills down his spine but added more fuel to his rage. He turned around to see Duskmon sitting on top of a guardrail with his arms crossed. The two Warriors of Darkness directed their eyes towards one another to settle the score from the battle royale.

"Duskmon! You never know when to give up, do you?" Loweemon exclaimed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Kouichi. I said I would always haunt your dreams and now thanks to a new accomplice of mine, it has been made all possible!"

"What new accomplice?" Himura called out.

"That would be me!" another voice cackled from another corner.

The trio immediately turned around to find a cloaked figure walking out of a corner. The hooded figure unveiled himself and exposed his face. His eyes dimmed with crimson light. Yami Bakura laughed out at the trio and pointed directly towards them without any sign of intimidation.

"Welcome to Hell, mortals!" Bakura laughed. "Duskmon and I have managed to snare you from your happy little dreams and sent you directly into an alternate world of my choosing!"

"Why did you bother transporting us here?" Wolfmon declared. "I demand you release us or we're going to take you two out permanently!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, my friend," Bakura crossed his arms. You see. My new ally and myself managed to find out you three were still in the infirmary. Seeing how you are in a coma, I'll make sure you never awaken to see your loved ones again!"

"You won't keep me from seeing my friends and Yui! You're Yugi's friend! Why are you doing this?"

"I am merely using Bakura's body as my host! The reason I do it is to keep my spirit alive and eventually I will become a god when I possess all seven Millennium items!"

"Not in your lifetime! You threaten a good friend of mine, you monster! You're using Bakura's body against his will and tampering with our dreams! I won't stand for you attempting to destroy whatever dreams we hold dear to us!" Himura barked at former thief.

"Ooo, this boy's quite the feisty one when given the right motivation," Duskmon chuckled. "But, that's enough talk out of you two. Let's settle this once and for all!"

"Heh. You know if you two can control your own actions in dreams, then obviously we can too!" Wolfmon called out as he pulls out his energy kitanas. "I'm ready to take anyone of you two, posers!"

"Same goes for me!" Loweemon declared as he pulled out his battle staff.

"Don't count me out!" Himura extended his hand across and then magically a blue lightsaber forms in it. "EH!"

"Hey! What the heck just happened here?" Wolfmon wondered. "Himura! You're wielding a lightsaber? What is this, Star Wars?"

"Heh, well, it is a dream," Himura shrugged. "A whacked out dream, but this is still cool! I'm actually a Jedi! Ha! Guess that makes me Luke Skywalker!"

"Yeah, you're not kidding! I've always wanted to be a Jedi! I never thought about it, but my energy kitanas are kinda like lightsabers. Since you're Luke, I guess I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Wolfmon nodded in agreement while swinging his duel energy kitanas. "If they can use this dream to their advantage, then so can we!"

"If you two are going to fight us, then you're in trouble!" Loweemon exclaimed.

"Ah, but we have ourselves a special guest. Allow me to bring him out," Bakura clapped his hands.

Then, unveiling himself from out of a portal was a creature that looked like a walking corpse with a mask, half white and half black. Its body, armor and hair were all musky brown, and just as dead as a shriveled leaf. Underneath its armor, the creature was bandaged up like a mummy. It stood upright and pulled out a massive Grim Reaper scythe.

"Ha! Ha! Behold the third member for Duskmon and myself! I present to you from out of the monster graveyard, the Guardian Deathscythe!" Bakura laughed out as he pulled down his hood and held his hand out. "It's about time we put an end to this shenanigans! Duskmon! Deathscythe! Let us crush these fools with our combined strength! Let's show them the power of the dark side!"

As Bakura held his hand out, his hands formed electricity and he shot out his hand forward. The electric attack struck the ground around the trio causing them to shatter. Even Himura was able to move away with great agility, which managed to surprise him. Himura held his newly acquired lightsaber and stood his ground.

"Are you all right, Himura?" Wolfmon calls out to the boy.

"I'll manage. Damn, now he can shoot electricity out of his hand! He's using this alternate dimension to his advantage just like we are!"

"Of course, he's the one who brought us here in the first place," Loweemon grunted. "I've got an idea! Listen up, guys! There are three of them and three of us. If we split up and attack them individually, we should have the advantage!"

"Sounds good, so, who are you taking, Himura?" Wolfmon asked.

"Leave me with the Grim Reaper," Himura pointed his light saber directly towards Guardian Deathscythe.

"Good, Duskmon is mine," Loweemon flips up into the air and lands on the platform to face off with his darker counterpart.

Fine, that leaves me the Emperor-wannabe," Wolfmon directed his attention to Bakura. "Come and get me, freak!"

"Ha! You dare challenge me? You weak mortal! In this world, I am your worst nightmare!" Bakura jumps off from the platform he stood on and landed a few feet away from Wolfmon. "You forget that I am a master of darkness!"

"My light will vanquish your darkness," Wolfmon tightened the grip on his kitanas. "Kouichi, Himura, In the name of the Jedi, may the force be with us!"

Unleashing a loud battle cry, Wolfmon leaped out in front of Bakura and came down with his kitanas. Bakura easily dodged to the side and shot out a bolt of lighting from out of his hands, which Wolfmon blocked out using his swords. The adversaries strained against each other, light saber against force lighting.

Himura stood his ground while Guardian Deathscythe encircled him with keen interest. The monster came charging forth and slammed his scythe against Himura's lightsaber. Luckily, his metallic weapon didn't get sliced through by the boy's lightsaber. Himura jumps back and puts his hand forward. Suddenly, an invisible force pushed Deathscythe back against a wall. The monster's back slammed against the metallic wall. He breathed heavily underneath his mask in Darth Vader fashion.

"Himura, you still have feelings for that girl. Forget about her and let go of your restrains. Join the dark side and you will have nothing to fear. You can even use it to defeat Pharaohmon!" Deathscythe spoke out while heavily breathing.

"Sorry, but I don't need to join the likes of you! Darkness is not the choice of path I want to take, especially after the encouraging words I received from my deceased friend!" Himura growled. "Kotori! Isn't that right?"

Then, from out of another portal, Kotori came walking out of a corner. She was wearing rather familiar attire from a Star Wars characters, Han Solo. She wore the tan shirt with the brown vest, the black pants and the matching color boots. Attached to her right side was her laser pistol.

"Eh? Kotori?" Himura sweat dropped. "You're dressed like Han Solo? Why am I not surprised... You'd rather be kicking butt than getting saved."

"You got that right. Now, I don't appreciate this guy interrupting our dream," Kotori glared towards Bakura. "Knock these three senseless!"

"Heh, don't have to tell me twice," Himura smiled as he leaped over Deathscythe and delivered a kick to his back.

"Eh. You don't have to worry about me. I'm just the spectator. Besides, I've brought along some friends of mine to keep me company," Kotori sat down on a chair that instantly appeared in the corner.

"You brought friends?" Himura asked while holding Deathscythe at bay with his light saber. "How can you bring more spectators here?"

"Duh, it's a dream! Nothing is supposed to make sense. Haven't you forgotten?" Kotori shrugged her shoulders.

Appearing behind Kotori was a large brown Kuriboh wearing a silver belt across its chest. It bellowed out a loud screech, in attempt to sound as ferocious as Chewbacca. The boy's mouth widened in surprise at the sight of Kuri-bacca.

"Kuriboh as Chewbacca? What's next? Dark Magician Girl as Leia?"

"You got that right!" the familiar, teen girl's voice calls out.

Himura instantly spun around to find Dark Magician Girl wearing a Princess Leia's white outfit. Her blonde hair was even done in double buns on the side of her head, which was a trademark for the princess.

"How do I look, Himura?" Dark Magician Girl giggled. "Don't I look cute?"

"Oh brother... Look, guys! It's nice chatting with you, but I've got my hands full!" Himura gave Darth Deathscythe another Force Push.

This managed to send Darth Deathscythe flying across the room and landing on the steel floor. Himura leaped off the top of the guardrail and swiftly lands to meet Darth Deathscythe head on.

Meanwhile, Loweemon attempted to protect himself against Duskmon's assault. The darker digimon slashed across with his red sword and pushed Loweemon back across. The true dark warrior landed on his back and immediately jumped back on his feet. Duskmon stepped into a battle stance and kept an eye directly on his counterpart.

"I sense your fear, Kouichi! You fear the safety of your dear brother and Himura. You aren't even concerned with your own life but those of others. That will be your weakness! You should learn to start fighting and taking care of yourself! They are holding you back from your true potential!" Duskmon ranted on. "You are holding yourself back!"

"Shut up! Don't feed me anymore of your lies! I expelled you out of me for good reason! _You_ were holding me back!"

"Don't try to hide the truth. You know it! You are your own worst enemy!" Duskmon growled.

"I doubt that! There's no reason for you to exist anymore! You already served your purpose! Now prepare to be defeated by me again!"

"You defeat me? Bah, you were only lucky last time before Piedmon knocked you senseless! I had no intention of winning that battle royale, because I knew... If you scanned me, I would find a way to torment you from the inside. Now, here I am in your dreams, Kouichi!"

"...Humph, too bad... It's too bad you won't last much longer in my dreams! You'll soon become a distant memory!" Loweemon roared out as he slammed his staff against Duskmon's gut.

The false dark warrior felt the force of the blow and grunted in pain. Loweemon charged forwards and smacked Duskmon across the face with his staff. The dark warrior managed to catch the staff with one hand. Duskmon rammed his sword forward to stab Loweemon, but the true dark warrior maneuvered to the side. Duskmon jumps back from his adversary and fires an array of red lasers out of his eyes.

"DEADLY GAZE!"

As the beams came closer, Loweemon spun his staff around into a propeller fashion to stop the deadly beams. However, what he didn't realize was that Duskmon was out from sight. Loweemon sat up and felt a sharp point tapping the back of his neck. Before he had a chance to react, Duskmon came behind Loweemon and applied a tightening head lock.

"Made you look, Kouichi!" Duskmon snickered. "Now, how would you like to die? Slow and painful? Or should I make it quick? Decisions, decisions."

"No! Let gooooooo..." Loweemon gasped out. "You won't win!"

"In a matter of moments, I will have your blood stained on my hands and you'll never awaken again!"

"Kouji!"

Despite Loweemon's pleas for his brother, Wolfmon was still busy with Bakura. The evil spirit put more power into his force lighting. Wolfmon shielded himself from the lighting with his duel energy kitanas. Bakura cackled madly while putting more power into his electricity.

"Give it up, Kouji! You can't win! Soon, your brother will be massacred by Duskmon's hands! I take it you don't want anything to happen to your dearest brother!"

Wolfmon turns towards the bottom of the room to see Duskmon holding his brother. The Warrior of Light growled angrily at the sight of his sibling possibly near death. If he didn't do anything fast, Loweemon will be finished. Wolfmon had finally seen enough and fired a laser from out of his arm.

"HOWLING LASER!"

The force of the laser caught Bakura off guard and knocked him off his feet. Wolfmon's kitanas absorbed the force lighting and gave those weapons enough energy to last a while longer. This gave Wolfmon the opportunity to give aid to his brother.

"Duskmon! Let my brother go or you deal with me!" Wolfmon stepped into a battle stance.

"Ha! Don't make me enough, Kouji! I sense your fear of losing your brother!" Duskmon laughed. "I didn't become resurrected just to lose to either one of you! Even as we speak, I'm stronger than both of you!"

"Maybe so, but even you aren't invincible! You, too, have weaknesses! I'm a much better fighter than last time and I'm not going to be intimidated by your mind games!"

"How persistent, Kouji, you have indeed matured into an efficient warrior. Same goes for your brother, but fear will always be your greatest weakness. It's easy for me to read. You two are like open books," Duskmon continued. "Now prepare to say goodbye to Kouichi!"

"No! Don't!" Wolfmon screamed out. "Don't do this, Duskmon!"

Himura took notice of the situation at hand, but he couldn't do anything to stop Darth Deathscythe from continuing his assault. The death monster slashed across with his scythe, which Himura dodged. The boy landed behind Darth Deathscythe and sliced off the monster's left leg off. Darth Deathscythe howled in pain and fell down to one knee.

"YAHTZEE!" Kotori threw her fist up into the air. "You got him, Himura!"

"He is indeed a great swordsman," Dark Magician Girl smiled.

Unbeknownst to the group, there was another group of spectators. One of which looked like a red echidna wearing a white dress and his dreadlocks braided up into a bun. He looked down upon himself and freaked out. His eyes and mouth widened in utter disbelief at the sight of himself in a dress.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT AM I DOING HERE IN A DRESS?" the red echidna exclaimed.

"This is a dream world. Nothing is supposed to make sense, but that is just beyond ridiculous," a dark voice whispered behind the echidna. "Right, Knuckles?"

"Ah! Don't scare me like that!" Knuckles spun around to find a black hedgehog wearing a dark cloak. "Um, Shadow? Is that you?"

"No, I'm death... Of course, it's me," Shadow sighed.

"Ok, so what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a Sith lord, just like that guy with the white hair and those other two dark fellows. I'm Darth Tyrannus," Shadow replied.

"That explains that, but then who am I dressed like?"

"Judging by the dress and hair, I'd say you're dressed up as Luke and Leia's mother, Padmé," Shadow snickered. "Sucks for you, doesn't it?"

"YES! NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS DRESS! IT'S HUMUILIATING ENOUGH!"

"Still... This is quite the good show these six are putting on. Let's kick back and watch," Shadow suggested.

"Well... Ok, watching this shouldn't be that bad. I could use a little entertainment," Knuckles shrugged.

Back on the battlegrounds, Wolfmon charged across to stop Duskmon but he was struck from behind by force lighting. The Warrior of Light fell down to his knees and strained from the devastating blow on his back. Bakura leaped down from the platform and clapped his hands in delight.

"A futile effort, Warrior of Light," Bakura snickered. "Now, Duskmon, send that brat to eternal darkness. Finish him!"

"You don't have to tell me twice! Kouichi, I've been waiting for this for a long time," Duskmon chuckled while raising his sword behind him.

The sword of Duskmon quickly turned into a red double-bladed lightsaber, similar to one used by Darth Maul. He raised his double-bladed lightsaber and just as he was about to strike down...

BAM! A bright dark beam came shooting out from out of Loweemon's D-Scanner. The blinding the light blinded Duskmon and sent him skidding across. Even Bakura was caught off guard by the blinding light and shielded himself using his cloak.

"What is this? I didn't anticipate such power in this dimension!" Bakura exclaimed. "Duskmon, what's going on here?"

"I... It looks like he's preparing for a spirit evolution!" Duskmon howled out. "No... It couldn't be... It doesn't look like he's slide evolving!"

Wolfmon uncovered his eyes and noticed two objects encircling Loweemon. These two objects were the true Human and Beast spirits of Darkness, Loweemon and Kaiser Leomon.

"Heh, so it's time, brother. It's time to show them what a Fusion Evolution is made of!" Wolfmon smiled. "Hey, boys, here's a little something Omegamon has taught our friends while you were busy sucking up to Pharaohmon! Let them have it, Kouichi!"

Nodding in reply, Loweemon pulled the artifacts back into his D-Scanner and gathered their combined energy to undergo his newly achieved Fusion evolution.

"Thanks to Omegamon's training, I can finally summon forth my Fusion Evolution! Duskmon, I hope you're ready for your end!" Loweemon exclaimed as he scanned his D-Scanner across his hand. "EXCUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!"

As soon as he said that, Loweemon's body armor shattered part and in his place was Kouichi. The boy's body became covered with digi-code. He screamed loudly, but out of rage, not pain. He could feel the surge of great power flowing through his body and opened his eyes. The villains and every spectator looked on as the boy's body became covered with new armor.

"No... It couldn't be..." Duskmon whispered. "How is this possible... I wasn't anticipating this..."

"So, is this what digital evolution is like? Impressive," Bakura smirked. _"Duskmon has only brought this upon himself."_

In place of Kouichi was a new warrior with Loweemon's head, his chest was basically Kaiser Leomon's head and there was a crimson jewel embedded at the center. Spreading across his back was a pair of golden wings and gripped a staff with a pointy, silver spike at the tip. The newly evolved warrior cries out for all to hear and revealed his name.

"REICHMON!"

"Reichmon!" Himura exclaimed. "Wow, way to go, Kouichi!"

"Looking awesome there, bro," Wolfmon nodded. "You definitely can take Duskmon."

**(Reichmon. Hybrid-Level. Warrior Digimon. The Fusion Evolved form of Loweemon/Kaiser Leomon. Special Attacks: Schwarz Lehrsatz and Rot Kreuz)**

"My name basically translates to Empiremon in German," Reichmon spoke out as he laid his eyes on both Duskmon and Bakura. "My attacks are also German. They are Schwarz Lehrsatz and Rot Kreuz. Those translate to Black Theorem and Red Cross! Now, Duskmon, we have unfinished business!"

"...Kouichi... I'm impressed," Duskmon chuckled. "You've finally achieved what I could not: a Fusion Evolution. You certainly have grown stronger, but that doesn't mean you are going to defeat me!"

"As the true warrior of darkness, I cannot allow your false presence to exist anymore," Reichmon spoke out rather calmly despite glaring daggers at Duskmon. "Duskmon, prepare yourself to be purified!"

"By darkness? Ludicrous! I AM THE DARKNESS!" Duskmon roared as he came charging forward with his double-edge lightsaber.

"Right..."

Duskmon leaped up into mid-air and came down with his double-edged light saber. He attempted to take down Reichmon, but the newly evolved warrior brought up his staff to immediately block out every shot. Duskmon angrily swung across only for Reichmon to use the tip of his staff blade to break the double-edge lightsaber in two.

"You've got him where you want him, Kouichi!" Wolfmon cheered on as he charged towards Bakura and sent him flying back with a right fist.

"You fool!" Bakura called out before hitting the surface of a wall.

Duskmon looked down at his broken lightsaber and towards Reichmon. The newly evolved warrior was already proving to be a problem for him. If he attacked him right now, there was a likely chance he wouldn't survive. Especially since he is dealing with BOTH Wolfmon and Reichmon. Never mind the fact that Himura had already incapacitated Deathscythe.

"I'm impressed, Kouichi. I didn't think you'd undergo your fusion evolution at such an urgent situation, but don't think this is over."

"No, it ends here!"

"I'm afraid not... We shall continue this little game until another day! I hope you're ready for tomorrow because I wish to settle it then!" Duskmon growled. "Bakura. Get us out of here! We need to come up with a much more efficient plan!"

"Good... idea..." Bakura sat up from the ground. "You've won this round, warriors, but next time... You won't be so lucky. We underestimated you and it's a mistake we won't make again!"

"Until we meet again, Kouichi... Enjoy this victory, for now, that is..." Duskmon chuckled deeply and stepped towards Bakura.

As the two villains quickly faded out of the alternate world, the warriors watched as the boiler room transformed into a hangar of a space station.

Elsewhere across the space station, there was a director's seat near a production set. Behind the seat was a short, blue figure with spikes streaked across his back. A pair of white gloves covered his hands and red shoes tightened around his feet. 'He' immediately spun around and revealed himself to be none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. He grins sheepishly towards a camera facing him.

"AND THAT'S A WRAP!" Sonic declared. "Whew, that was sure a lot of work but this will go great at the box office this summer!"

"SONIC!" Knuckles calls out.

"Well, if it isn't Pad... Er... Knuckles! What's up?" Sonic jumped off his seat.

"How come I'm dressed up as freaking Padmé while you go act like George Lucas himself?" Knuckles shouted at the blue blur.

"It's a dream, Knuckles. It's not supposed to make sense. Besides, I couldn't find Amy and Rogue just couldn't fit the role... so decisions had to be made, buddy."

"ARGH! As far as I'm concerned, after this little stunt, we're NOT buddies!"

"Careful, you'll stress," Sonic pointed out. "Besides, our cameo time is over. Time to get back to the main story. Ladies and gentlemen, we return you to your regular scheduled program!"

With that said, Sonic shuts the camera off and everything fades to black.

-

Reichmon, Wolfmon and Himura looked around in awe at their new surroundings in near empty space station. They have won the battle, at least for now. Deathscythe was gone. Suddenly a door opened up to reveal Kotori, Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh, and Dark Sage, who was dressed up as the infamous Yoda, except he did not have the green makeup.

"You three were great out there!" Kotori praised the trio. "Now those jerks won't be coming back to invade our dreams anymore."

"For now, at least... Duskmon is after me and Kouji," Reichmon replied. "Wait, are you by any chance that Kotori girl Himura has been telling us about?"

"That would be me," Kotori saluted the Warrior of Darkness.

"But you look like a boy!" Wolfmon exclaimed.

"Heh, yeah, I get that every time. I was always so used to Himura here for mistaking me for looking like a boy," the girl smiled. "Right, Himura-kun?"

"Um... Well..." Himura blushed.

"Oh, boy, I'm not getting involved with this," Reichmon snickered. "By the way, we don't know how we three got into the same dream."

"It is all thanks to that Bakura guy's magical ring," Kotori answered them. "Somehow, he managed to transport you three into Kouichi's dream."

"Luckily we used the dream world's law of physics to our advantage. That was awesome reenacting Star Wars!" Wolfmon crossed his arms proudly.

"Well, considering you already use lightsabers, it's no surprise you had fun," Himura sighed.

"Fight. You did," Dark Sage spoke up. "Victory. You gained. Not over. Battle is."

"Yeah, we already know what you're telling us," Reichmon replied. "I know the conflict with Duskmon is far from finished. If he wants to settle it tomorrow, then I'll be ready!"

Giggling towards the two boys, Kotori motioned over towards Himura.

"Himura, there's something important I have to tell you."

"What is it, Kotori?"

"Wonderful news, Himura. You'll be waking up tomorrow morning and returning back to reality. You still have a tournament to compete in and Inumon needs you."

"So, this means... Will this be the last time I will ever see you?" Himura asked.

"No... I will always be with you in spirit, Himura-kun. Just remember that. Don't forget me..."

"I won't."

"Ha, you better not," Kotori lightly punched him on the shoulder. "But, listen to me... I want you to give your friends the support they need to defeat Pharaohmon. Be there for everyone, including your sister, Yui. She misses you."

"I know... I promise to keep my word, Kotori..."

"Once Pharaohmon is defeated, then you can find my cousin, Phillipe..."

"Got it."

Before Himura walked off, Kotori hugged the boy tightly and pressed her head against his chest. This was perhaps the last time she will ever see the boy again until he dies. Hot tears strolled down her face. Himura pat her back and happily let out tears.

"Ok, Himura... You be careful, you hear me?"

"Yes," the boy nodded. "Kouji, Kouichi, ready to return back to reality?"

"You bet!" the brothers exclaimed in unison.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted..." Wolfmon stated. "Um, goodbye everyone and thank you!"

"Thanks, Kotori!" Reichmon waved out to the girl.

"I won't forget you, Kotori! May your spirit guide me through this mess!" Himura calls out before his body started fading out of the alternate dimension.

Kotori gave a thumbs-up to her closest friend and the two brothers. The monsters gathered around to wave their goodbyes to the trio. Then, within a blink of an eye, the three vanished out of the alternate world.

"Are you going to be okay, Kotori-san?" Dark Magician Girl asked the tomboy.

"I'll be fine," Kotori smiled. "Himura has to return back to his world to help his friends. I'll always be with him in spirit whenever he needs me."

"That is indeed good to know," a golden Jinzo walked out of a corner. "Isn't that right, Mechanicalchaser?"

Accompanying the large golden Jinzo was a shorter, blue and white version of Mechanicalchaser. Rather than speaking words, it started replying with typical robotic language.

"I agree, my old friend," Jinzo nodded his head. "Kotori, is there anything we can do to help you with?"

"Not now, Jinzo."

"Of course, Kotori-san."

The tomboy faced towards the spot where Himura and the brothers had vanished. A smile crept across her face as she savored the moment she spent with her old friend.

"_Himura-kun. It was great to see you again and you are ready to return back to support your friends. Though, I know you'll be saddened to know that Anubimon was killed. Himura, just remember everything I said. I know you won't let me down."_

Kotori pressed her hand against her chest and smiled happily. Now all that was left was for Himura to continue living a happy life rather than a sad, lone wolf one. He has new friends to support him and a sister to take care. It was time for a new Himura Tsubasa to return to the living. The tomboy had done her job and it was time for the lone wolf to do his...

* * *

**Phoenix Arena/Infirmary Center/Himura's Room**

Resting peacefully on the bed, Himura's eyes slightly twitched and were slowly open up back to reality. It would only take time for his body and spirit to become one. According to Kotori, he would reawaken in the morning. It will be a pleasant surprise for the Tamers and their comrades when they find out the great news.

Peeking from out of the door were Kouji and Kouichi. The brothers kept a careful eye on the boy and stepped out back into the hallway.

"It's great to know that Himura will awaken tomorrow, if what that Kotori says I true," Kouichi said.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll awaken. That girlfriend of his wouldn't lie. Now, let's get some rest, brother," Kouji pat Kouichi on his back. Especially you..."

"Ah, I'll be fine. No, really I will..." Kouichi smiled. "That was one crazy dream."

"That it was, Kouichi."

Unbeknownst to Kouichi, inside his D-Scanner, the dark spirits of Duskmon were gone. It was as if they had vanished. However, there was a good reason for this. Thanks in part to Bakura's Millennium Ring, he was successful in freeing Duskmon altogether. Their whereabouts are unknown for now until tomorrow that is. The conflict with Kouichi was still unsolved for Duskmon and he would make Reichmon pay for handing him defeat. Meanwhile, Bakura would set his sights on Yugi's progression through the duel tournament. He hoped that the pharaoh would taste defeat but doesn't want Pharaohmon taking the puzzle. It would be Yami Bakura's for the taking.

* * *

**Drago Village/Sector LGT-0978**

Later into the party and nearly every digimon were starting to settle down on the heavy dance rituals. Some even drank more they can handle and stumbled about within the village. Raidramon even put a stop to Berus and Inferno for attempting to tip over an idol statue of a Garurumon.

However, they weren't the only ones starting to let the buzz of the alcohol kick in. Yes, it would now seem Minako was starting to get drunk. She kneeled beside Rei and Makoto with her eyes already becoming glazed over. The blonde laughed out while her face turned reddish-pink.

"Mina... Oi vey," Artemis sighed as he covered his eyes. _"Remind myself to never drink around Luna again..."_

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, EVERYONE!" Minako screamed out for everyone to hear. "I'M THE GREAT SAILOR V! PREPARE TO GET PUNISHED! HA! HA! HA!"

With that said, she started to throw out several punches and kicks in the air around her. The other girls looked on with sweat drops dripping across their faces. On the other hand, the boys and the two Dra-Warriors were, suffice to say... entertained by her crazy, drunk antics.

"How many drinks was that?" Hotaru asked Setsuna.

"Five including that one half last shot," Setsuna muttered. "I can't believe she actually drank all of those shots."

"Oh, Minako! If anything, don't do anything that is going to completely embarrass us like that incident after our high school graduation!" Rei exclaimed towards her friend.

"Oh, it's all right," Labramon reassured the girls. "We get these kinds of antics about once every week. That is why we put together parties to watch others make complete fools out of themselves. So, let her do anything she pleases. I'll bet she'll have your jaw dropping to the floor."

"Oh, I'd like to see her try," Rei scoffed. "If anything, she should just go and drink some water."

"Um, I hate to spoil your plan, Rei, but take a look at this!" Makoto pointed out directly to where Minako stood.

Soon, everyone else in the group was wide-eyed and shocked at what they were seeing before them. It was perhaps the most unexpected act a girl like Minako would ever commit. Rei turned and her mouth literally widened. She immediately covered Cammy's face.

Stripping herself of her entire clothing, Minako was standing before everyone and complete nude. Her eyes were still glazed over. She giggled to herself like a schoolgirl and uncovered herself to display her nude body.

"**MINAKO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"** Rei freaked out.

"Minako, you are going to catch a cold if you don't put on your clothes!" Ami yelled towards the blonde.

"Ami, no offense, but this is more than just telling her that she's going to get a cold. She's drunk, what do you expect?" Vega shrugged.

"How many shots did you have, Vega?"

"Three and I'm just fine," the young man replied. "Dimitro had two and Sam only had one. But jeez, that girl sure chugged down those five glasses!"

"Here I thought the incident at the karaoke bar a year ago was bad, but this is ridiculous," Makoto sighed. "Rei, we're going to have to stop her before she gets herself hurt."

"No joke," Rei agreed as she got up and left Cammy with Ninjadramon. "Can you take care of her for me, Ninjadramon?"

"Sure, though really... I doubt you and the brawny girl will stop a crazy drunk," Ninjadramon snickered. "She's one not to mess with."

As Rei and Makoto approached their drunken friend, Minako turns around and quickly steps into a dramatic Senshi-like pose. The two girls stood a few feet back and leaped out to tackle her down. Minako jumped up and let the two girls' heads slam against each other. The group couldn't help but start laughing hysterically at the comedy show they were putting on. Labramon dropped to the ground and was slamming his fists down. He balled out in complete joyous laughter.

"**AI-YA! AI-YA! AI-YA!"** Minako screamed out as she started running across the village completely naked. **"SAILOR V HAS COME TO FIGHT ALL EVIL-DOERS, STOP CRIME AND PROTECT THE INNOCENT! WHOO! WHOO! WHOO!"**

"Ugh... Damn my head... She's gone loony," Rei winced while holding her throbbing face.

"Well, these villagers did remind us that crazy drunkards are pretty common during the festivals," Makoto responded. "But I don't think they've ever had a drunk, crazy Japanese/English girl running around butt naked and screaming out nonsense."

"It's a first, but this has got to stop if you ask me," Setsuna offered to help the girls back to their feet.

"Look! She's already over where Berus and Inferno are at!" Hotaru pointed out towards a stage performance stand.

"Oh no! Not the stage! She's going to make a complete fool out of herself and us!" Rei jumped to her feet and rushed directly towards the stage. "I have to stop this nonsense!"

Just as Rei raced through the crowds of digimon, she immediately paused as Minako grabbed the microphone and started to speak out in a non-familiar language, which was foreign to nearly everyone in the village. Minako inhaled her breath and started screeching out through the microphone so loud that nearly everyone had to cover their ears.

"**HALLO SIE GUTE LEUTE, SIND SIE BEREIT?" **Minako screamed out through the microphone. **"ICH SAGTE, SIND SIE BEREIT?"**

"What is she saying?" Cammy asked Ami.

"Well, if I remember some of my German, she's saying... Hello it property of the people, are they ready? She then said... I said, are they ready?"

"She's talking completely nonsense and the arrangements of the words are out of whack!" Hotaru scoffed.

"Rei, looks like you'll have to stop her yourself," Dimitro stated.

"Huh? But, why me?"

"Well, you said you'd stop her yourself, right?"

"Ugh, fine, anything to stop this humiliation," Rei sighed as she started walking through the crowds and towards the stage.

"It's funny... With Usagi not here, Rei still has someone to yell at," Ami pointed out.

"Except Mina has a little bit more sense than this Usagi friend of yours, right?" Vega asked the blue-haired girl.

"Well, they're a lot like sisters and believe me you will easily tell when I introduce you to Usagi. They are no different, though Minako has some common sense."

"You have some interesting friends there, Ami," Sam replied. "Wish I got to know you better."

"Believe me. You haven't seen half of the insanity we go through on a daily basis," Setsuna stated. "Right, Hotaru?"

"Got that right!"

"Minako! Minako! Stop this crazy crap before you embarrass yourself and us!" Rei screamed out as she entered the stage.

"**SEIN WERDEN SIE FERTIG ZU SCHAUKELN! YEAH! SIND SIE BEREIT ZU SCHAUKELN!" (Let's get ready to rock! Yeah! Are you ready to rock?)**

"Hey! Quit your babbling and get off the stage!"

"**AH, REI-SAN! LASSEN SIE UNS DIESEN GUTEN LEUTEN EIN ERSCHEINEN HIER GEBEN! AI-YA! AI-YA! SCHUTZE! SCHUTZE!" (AH, REI-SAN! LET'S GIVE THESE GOOD PEOPLE HERE A SHOW! AI-YA! AI-YA! LEE! LEE!)**

"**SHUT UP AND GET OFF THE STAGE!"** Rei blew up as her temper started to flare up.

"**Ha! FEUER! FEUER! FEUER! SIE SIND LODERNDES HEISSES, REI-SAN! BRENNEN SIE IHRE OBERSEITE WEG NICHT WIE IRGENDEIN TEE-TOPF DURCH! REI-SAN DER TEE-TOPF! HA! HA!" (HA! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! YOU'RE FLAMING HOT, REI-SAN! DON'T BLOW YOUR TOP OFF LIKE SOME TEA POT! REI-SAN THE TEA POT! HA! HA!)**

"Ok, I don't speak German, but you clearly insulted me! That tears it! Forgive me, Minako-san!" Rei sighed deeply as she snuck up behind the drunken blonde.

"**ICH BIN CORNHOLIO! ICH LIEBE KURI REIS! FURI KURI! FURI KURI! HA! HA! ICH BIN DER GROSSE SEEMANN V UND ICH BESTRAFE SIE! HA! HA!" (I AM CORNHOLIO! I LOVE KURI RICE! FURI KURI! FURI KURI! HA! HA! I'M THE GREAT SAILOR V AND I SHALL PUNISH YOU! HA! HA!)**

The raven-haired beauty snuck behind Minako and applied a pinch on her neck. The blonde immediately became doozey and fell limp into Rei's arms. Rei let out a deep sigh of relief and carried the naked girl off the stage.

"Show's over everyone! Go back to your homes!" Rei calls out to everyone. "Nothing to see here!"

"Except for a naked human girl who just spouted out German language," Herodramon muttered. "Well, that was certainly interesting, wasn't it, Ninjadramon?"

"You bet and let's hope nothing like that ever happens again," Ninjadramon nodded. "These girls had better get some sleep since we'll be leaving tomorrow early."

"I'll see to it that these girls get their rest," Setsuna approached the Dra-Warriors.

"Thank you, Pluto-san," Ninjadramon bowed to the elder Senshi.

"Don't worry about us three. We're already tired as it is. Great party and a golden comedy act by Minako," Dimitro snickered. "Right, Sam?"

"I certainly won't forget this night that's for sure," nodded Sam.

"Cammy-chan, you can share a bed with me if you like," Hotaru offered the young Hino.

"Thank you, Hotaru-san," Cammy bowed to the teen.

"Ugh, dang, Minako! You need to cut down on the sweets! Tubby!" Rei panted while carrying the unconscious Minako on her back.

"Oh, Minako... Let's hope you will learn your lesson about drinking too many shots," Artemis sighed. _"Knowing her, I seriously doubt it..."_

"Everyone, I suggest we get some rest now because the two Dra-Warriors have suggested that we wake up early to continue our venture to the temple. Ok, girls. Since we all share a room together, let's get plenty of rest," Setsuna announced to the female group.

"Yeah, I'll say. I'm famished," Makoto yawned. "It's been a long day."

"Firs, let's put Ms. Naked Idol to sleep here," Rei spoke out. "Then, we'll get to sleep. Cammy, are you going to stick with Hotaru?"

"Yes, if that's okay with you."

"I'm okay with it," Rei nodded. "Hotaru is a good girl."

"I know, she's told me everything about her friendship with Chibi-Usa. I'd like to meet her someday."

"Oh, I'm sure you will, Cammy. When the opportunity presents itself, you'll meet her."

"Ami, I just wanted to say goodnight," Vega bowed to the genius. "You get plenty of rest."

"Thank you, Vega You, too. We wouldn't have gone this far without you and the boys. You saved us and rescued Rei's sister."

"Yeah, it was nothing. Besides, I hope Rei eventually does have full trust in us. She still seems to be getting used to us around."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do just fine. Rei can be very hard to persuade but she'll grow to trust you three. Besides, you've already earned my trust, Vega."

"Wow, Ami. That... really means a lot," Vega responded. "...We'll find that sword by any means necessary. I promise we'll restore your friends' powers in no time. Until then, we all had better get some sleep. Good night, Ami-san."

"Good night, Vega..."

As the boys walked to their hut, Ami followed the girls to the shelter Raidramon had provided for them. It was a well-prepared shelter with well padded walls and windows much like an old fashioned home from the early 1970s American household. A disco ball was hanging over the ceiling with bright colors painted across the walls. Pictures of Labramon and the villagers were shown. Each of them had 70's Afro puffs. The girls couldn't help but laugh at the pictures.

"Oh, wow this is so cool! We're definitely back in the 70's, though I never even experienced that period. It would have been nice," Hotaru looked around the room. "Wow, this is great and the lamps are so pretty."

"I know, isn't this just wonderful? Those villagers were kind enough to give us a place to sleep, but I didn't expect it as fancy as this," Rei commented as she laid Minako to rest on a bed.

"Hope Mina can go for a long walk tomorrow," Artemis said as he hopped on the bed beside Minako. "That's what you get for drinking all of those shots, Mina."

"I suggest we get up early," Setsuna spoke up. "I have foreseen that the tournament will end sometime before evening breaks. If what Labramon says is true, the temple isn't too far but there's no telling what traps lie ahead. We must be on our guard, girls."

"Right!" the group nodded their heads and replied in unison.

With that said, Rei and Makoto helped to lie down several sleeping beds for some of the girls to use. Hotaru, Cammy and Ami occupied the three sleeping bags while Rei, Setsuna, Makoto and Minako took the beds available in the room. Artemis crawled over towards the lamp and turns the light off.

"Goodnight, girls," Artemis calls to the Sailors.

"Goodnight, Artemis," everyone but the knocked out Minako replied back in unison.

Cammy looked out towards the window and sighed deeply. If she was indeed the Digital Priestess as everyone proclaimed, then she should be able to perform a miracle tomorrow when the sword is found. She gives a small prayer to herself and for the sake of her new friends.

"...I hope to help Makoto, Minako and sister regain their powers. Please, spirit of the Digital Priestess... Give me strength," the young Hino whispered. "Give me the strength to wield the sword and stop Pharaohmon. Let the ray of light and hope shine over our world..."

Then, with that, Cammy closed her eyes and fell fast asleep peacefully in her bed. Tomorrow would indeed present a great challenge for the girls and what lurked within the temple would be a difficult obstacle to overcome.

* * *

**Sphinxmon Hotel/Check-In Station**

Once the chaos had subsided, Sphinxmon wiped his forehead from all the stress he's had to put with all night. The hotel had become a complete wreck all thanks to the guests getting rowdier than they should be. He laid his head on the desk and sighed heavily.

"This was one long night... I'm taking a vacation after the whole tournament is finished."

"We're done, sir!" Huskymon jumped up on the desk and nearly startled the hotel owner.

"Argh! Huskymon! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, but I just wanted to let you know that we've already cleaned up the mess from every floor. Belle Huskymon and Shadow Huskymon are already taking out the garbage as we speak," Huskymon smiled as she picked up Sphinxmon's pen. "So, what now?"

"You three are done for the day. You should get some rest. I'll call for you when I need it tomorrow," Sphinxmon replied.

"Thanks, sir. We'll be sure to be here when you need us. Good night!" Huskymon waved to the hotel owner and ran down the hallways to find her sisters.

"...Well, that's it for me. One week of vacation time it is... I just hope I can find a suitable replacement in the meantime... I could have the girls do it but that would be cruel... Wait, I can just always ask Digitamamon to watch the place for me!" the hotel owner chuckled. "Consider this payback for cheating in poker, Digitamamon! Ha! Ha!"

As Sphinxmon laughed out hysterically, Bokomon and Neemon passed by to see the hotel owner banging his hands against his desk. Bokomon quirked an eyebrow and wondered what had gotten under Sphinxmon's skin.

"I wonder what the deal is with him," Bokomon wondered.

"Maybe, he took a whiff of laughing gas," Neemon tilted his head to the side. "Ooo! Can I get a whiff of laughing gas, too?"

"No and that would be a scary thought, Neemon. Come, we must find Takuya and the others. If we can't find them tonight, we'll be sure to find them in the morning!" Bokomon said as he dragged Neemon along.

"Ouchie! Ouchie! Carpet burn! Owwie! My butt!"

"Oh, quiet you."

* * *

**Sphinxmon Hotel/Room #115/Yugi, Takuya and Takato's Room**

With Takuya, Takato and Guilmon sleeping peacefully in their beds, Yugi was the only one in the room to remain awake. He couldn't sleep especially since he was worried about the way the tournament has presented itself. He feared for the sake of his friends and his own Millennium Puzzle. Pharaohmon still showed great interest in the ancient artifact and yearns to wield its mystical magic.

"To think that we even made it through the first day already. First, Bakura becomes possessed by the evil spirit of the ring and duels me yet again to take the puzzle. Fortunately with Slifer, we managed to overcome the evil spirit. Now, Bakura rests in the infirmary and is recovering. Then, Himura nearly dies by Nemesis' hand. He, too, is in the infirmary but in a far worse condition. I hope he manages to recover from his coma and doctors say there's a slight chance he might come out of it. Anubimon is gone thanks to that monster. Finally, there's still Lance to consider. Despite being separated from Pharaohmon, he is still under that monster's control. He nearly killed Kenta but Marine Angemon managed to save his friend. I'm grateful for that. Now the question remains if we're even mentally prepared for this, pharaoh. This is tournament will have much higher stakes than Battle City."

"_Yes, especially if what Omegamon said was true. This Valmarmon gave Pharaohmon this indescribable power. If we're not careful, then Pharaohmon will succeed. Lance will use any method necessary to defeat his opponents. He clearly is targeting us, Yugi. The Millennium Puzzle must not go into the hands of either Lance of Pharaohmon. The two worlds will be placed in complete danger."_

"I'm really worried, Pharaoh. I don't want to lose you. You're the closest friend I've ever had. It was thanks to you and the puzzle that I even have all these friends in the first place. The only person I've known before I ever pieced the puzzle together was Tea. Now, I have Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Seto and Mokuba. The Tamers and the kids with the Ancient Spirits have become friends of mine. If I lose you, there would be nothing left for me to lean on for guidance."

"_No, Yugi. You will not be losing me. Tomorrow, we will triumph in the duel tournament. We will do the same when our friends defeat Pharaohmon. All you have to do is believe in them and they will triumph. I promise you that, Yugi."_

"Thanks, Pharaoh. I just needed a little boost of confidence after such a long and stressful day."

"_Rest, Yugi. Tomorrow will be even more difficult but I promise you... We will triumph. Pharaohmon's hopes of conquering the two worlds will be shattered as long as we stand together."_

Getting into his bed, Yugi covered himself up and held the Millennium Puzzle by his side. All he could think about was stopping Lance and winning the tournament and retain possession of his puzzle. By doing this, there was a slight chance Pharaohmon's confidence would be shattered and causing him to make a mistake before he knows it. That was what Yugi had hoped for.

"Tomorrow, it's the final day. Our last chance to end this torment... Once and for all..." Yugi muttered before succumbing to sleep.

Everyone, at least the main participants to take part in the tournament, were already asleep to conserve their energy and compete tomorrow in tip-top conditions. They will definitely need since the event itself will be a little longer than today. The remainder of both tournaments will be featured and there was no doubt to be some incredible showdowns along the way. This could very well be the day that Pharaohmon himself finally gets what he deserves: his own just desserts.

Hours pass and the sun started to rise across the horizon. The insanity from the hotel was merely a celebration of bigger things to come for the second day of the event. Day one had abruptly come to an end and day two was set to begin. The time has finally come. The event to decide the fate of the two worlds has come.

Now that everyone has had their fun, the time to get serious has come once again. The insanity from both the hotel and the village has subsided. The parties and celebrations are over.

* * *

**April 1, 2003**

**Outside the Sphinxmon Hotel**

It had been a long and chaotic night for the heroes during their stay in the Sphinxmon Hotel. Now, they stand outside and look onward towards the large Phoenix Stadium across the horizon. The Tamers, their partner digimon, the Duelists and the Chosen children stood together. Takato, Yugi and Takuya were the trio that would lead the massive group onward directly towards their final destination: the Shadow Tournament.

"All right, guys. It's time we get down to business," Takato slapped his hands together. "This is the day we've been looking forward to. Either we run back to the hotel with our tails between our legs or we in there and prove to Pharaohmon that we're not in the least bit intimidated!"

"I'm going with option B, goggle head," Rika crossed her arms.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ryo nodded. "I'm not going to miss out on this event."

"No way am I going to back down from whoever my next opponent is," Guilmon stated. "I say bring 'em on!"

"I just hope my next opponent happens to be either Basilikmon or Pharaohmon. I'm ready to go!" Inumon smashed his fists together.

"Let's kick some butt, Izumi," Takuya winked to the blonde.

"You bet!" Izumi replied back.

"We'll be pulling for you two," Junpei and Jaarin stated in unison.

"Joey. Mai. You guys ready for a great duel tournament?" Yugi asked.

"Now that's a stupid question, Yugi. Of course, I am. I've never been more ready than I am now," Mai nodded her head. "How about you, Joseph?"

"Um, well... Let the best duelist win!" Joey gave his two friends a thumbs-up.

"As long as Lance doesn't come away with the win," Tea stated.

"There's no way that punk is going to win as long as Yugi is competing. Don't forget Lance has the odds stacked against him. There's still Joey, Mai, Takato, Rika, Himura and Kaiba waiting to kick his sorry rear," Tristan assured her.

"Rika, I'm ready, how about you?" Renamon asked her partner.

"Let's get this show on the road!"

"There's no time to turn back now. Let's move onward to our destiny," Takato announced to the group. "Pharaohmon, Shadow Tournament, Here we come!"

* * *

**Phoenix Arena/Repaired stadium stage**

It was nearly around lunch time and the legions of digimon fans were gathering into the arena. Many have decided to camp outside the arena rather than going to the hotel. Through this method, those camping out would find better seats and not have to fight through overbearing crowds.

There were some notable reconstructive changes that were done to the arena overnight. This included the addition of an extra field. Sitting on the center stage were two fields with a ring in each separate field. It now has been decided that two matches would occur during the progression of a duel match. That means three separate matches taking place simultaneously.

Lillymon was walking towards the announce booth and grabbed her microphone. She gave it a few taps and hummed through it to give a 'testing' sequence. Her voice was immediately blared from the microphone itself and through the speakers surrounding sections of the arena.

"Testing... Oh, hello everyone! We're so glad you early Birdramon decided to join us to find the best seats in the house! We're just under one hour and a half away from the start of the Shadow Tournament! As you can tell, digimon crews have worked hard through the night to repair the damage done to the arena from yesterday's battles. I would also like to point out the two newly-constructed rings on the field where two battles will take place simultaneously. I like to dub them 'Arena A' and 'Arena B'. Meanwhile, a duel match progresses through our duel dome. You heard right! Three awesome bouts to occur simultaneously! That's more than any tournament I've attended could hope to offer to their loyal fans! Now that you early birds are here, why don't we take the time to announce our first matches of the tournament? In Arena A, Guilmon will compete against Felinismon! In Arena B, Dark Gabumon contests against Wolfmon! For our duel match, Himura will challenge the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto! Doesn't that just sound like wonderful matches? I know you're all excited! Remember, there's still an hour and a half left to go before the tournament commences! There's plenty of time to find the best seats in the house! Don't miss out on this grand day! The stakes are high with two worlds on the line! Hopefully, Day Two will blow away Day One because I sure would like to experience one heck of a show! History in the making! Ok, well... that's enough out of little ol' me. You fans better find some good seats. I'm off to run a few errands. Catch you all later for the show!"

Clicking off her microphone, Lillymon flew off directly through the entranceway to attend to some business in the back: checking on Beelzebumon's condition.

* * *

**Entranceway of the Phoenix Arena**

Having heard the announcement of the first matches for the tournament, Yugi stopped to realize that he was going to duel against Himura. Only one big problem: Himura was still in a coma. How can Yugi possibly duel against someone still in a medical room? There was no possible way for the duel to even take place. The committee might as well consider eliminating Himura and allow Yugi to advance.

"Did you hear that, Yugi? You're dealing against Himura! That's not cool! Haven't they realized he's still in the infirmary?" Kazu scoffed.

"Right! He's in no condition to be dueling anyone! We're not even sure when he's going to wake up from his coma," Kenta nodded in agreement.

"Poor, Himura..." Suzie sighed sadly.

"Ugh! They can't expect Himura to compete! He's still out of it! Idiots!" Inumon growled. "Let's go see how Himura is doing first!"

"They're going to have to throw the match out. That means Yugi advances," Takato said to the group.

"Not just that, but I compete against Felinismon. I don't think I can fight her. She's a friend of ours, Takato," Guilmon reminded his partner.

"I know, but you still have to compete. Just make sure you and Felinismon talk about it before the match," the goggle head replied.

"I'll try."

"And now I've just heard Kouji has to fight Dark Gabumon. I remember that guy was with the sister of Himura," Takuya remembered. "Her name is Yui, right?"

"That's her. She has to worry for her brother's health and now for her digimon partner competing in a match," Tea nodded. "Poor thing..."

"Well, looks like the committee wasn't kidding when they said they would shake things up for the second day. I mean I never would have thought Yugi would have to possibly duel against Himura," Junpei said. "That's if Himura is in any shape to compete."

"In his current condition, I don't think so," Inumon said. _"Then again, I'm not losing hope. Himura, buddy, I know you'll awaken! I just know you will!"_

"Whatever the case, we're on the start of one unpredictable second day if these matches are any indication," Yugi slightly frowned. _"What now? Himura is still in a coma. There's no way the duel can take place. There has to be something I've got to do to put a stop to this!"_

The Tamers, the Duelists and the Legendary Warriors prepare themselves for Day Two. Himura will finally awaken and realize that he may soon have to duel one of his best friends, Yugi Muto. Guilmon is shocked when he learns that his opponent is against Jeri's partner, Felinismon. Now, Takuya and his friends have also heard that their own Kouji competes against Dark Gabumon. Allies are put against allies in an unexpected twist.

Duskmon and Bakura still lurk within the arena in hopes of taking apart Kouichi, who has now gained the power of Fusion Evolution. The Spirit Detectives prepare for the event, too; along with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. The other Sailors and their allies prepare to embark on their quest to the temple. They are getting closer and there's hope that the girls will finally regain their powers.

The Shadow Tournament: Day Two... It all comes ahead! There is no turning back! The fates of two worlds are at stake! Can the heroes manage to overcome their greatest enemy, Pharaohmon? Only one way to find out...

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Goku: Hey, everyone! This is Son Goku of Dragonball fame here! I'm not featured in this story but I decided to give you guys a preview of what's to come in the next installment in this series! The second day of the Shadow Tournament is starting to get exciting! We've got Himura dueling against Yugi! Whoo! I'm so excited for this second day! Tournament matches are my favorites!

Yugi: Himura, our match has been announced but he still hasn't awakened? I thought those doctors said he'd be up at least by tomorrow...

Himura: Where am I...? I'm back... What! You mean my duel is next? And it's against Yugi? I have to get over to the duel before I'm disqualified!

Guilmon: Felinismon, I guess we're going to have to give these people a good show, right?

Felinismon: We maybe friends, but don't think I'm going to hold back on you, dino-boy!

Joey: We've got Felinismon in a match with Guilmon and then we have Dark Gabumon against Wolfmon.

Wolfmon: I personally got to know Himura the other night in that whacky Star Wars dream and now I get a chance to learn more about his sister's partner. Dark Gabumon, give me everything you've got to offer!

Dark Gabumon: I will win for Yui!

Omegamon: Athenamon, what are you doing?

Mermaimon: He doesn't know about the ancient Amazon tradition?

Ninjadramon: We're finally here at the temple, my friends.

Rei: We're being ambushed! Labramon has been captured by a Fuugamon!

Fuugamon: Heh Heh... Labramon, I'm going to make you talk by hypnotizing you and tell me everything you know about what those humans came here for.

Thunderous voice: Fuugamon! We must stop these intruders at once! Send Knightmon and Darkknightmon to keep them busy!

Cammy: Just when we thought it was going to be easy... Pfft, we were wrong. We have to save Labramon and find a way through these guys!

Takato: The second day and already we have three great competitive matches! I'm pulling for you, Guilmon! You can do it, buddy!

Takuya: The next chapter itself is entitled...

**Day Two Begins! The Siege at the Ancient Sovereign Temple!**

Lance: Yes, everything is going according to plan, Lord Pharaohmon. These fools will wear themselves out through the tournament. Easy pickings for us both!

* * *

Whew, sorry for this delayed chapter but my computer acted up again and I lost my first half of the story. I hope it's worth the wait. I tried my best with the comedy, including plenty of Furi Kuri references. Nothing too offensive for you guys I hope. ;) I'll admit maybe having Mina running around butt naked and being complete non-sober was pushing it, but I told you this chapter would have whacky moments. Don't say I didn't warn you firsthand. :P 

So, we wrap up day one and move on with day two. Hopefully now I can catch up with this story and end it sometime in September. My plan is to upstart the sequel by late-Septemberor early-October at the latest. Until then, there's plenty of fun and excitement to go by with this series.

Special thanks goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter; thanks to Youkai Youko and Belletiger for providing me the scenes involving Yu Yu Hakusho hot bath scene, the idea of the drunken Marine Devimon, the date scene, the permission to use the three Huskymon sisters. Also, thanks to Ninetalesuk for providing me the detailed background story on Pharaohmon/Anubimon/Omegamon/Granasmon/Valmarmon, the idea of using the SonicX cameo(Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles respectively)and permission to use his characters: Berus, Inferno, Luzdramon and Panzerdramon. Big thanks to Youko and Ninetales for the idea of implementing the Star Wars parody into the story. Heh, since I've used Star Wars this time, I ought to do a Star Trek parody next time. ;-P You guys are great and I hope you're enjoying the story. There's plenty more where that came from.

Well, that wraps up this crazy, comedy chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. I had a blast writing it despite having to rewrite the entire first half. Anyway, be sure to check back for more updates on my stories sections. Peace!


	36. Day Two Begins!

Hello everyone... Normally I would begin on a happy note, but today I'm rather in a depressive mood. If you haven't heard through reading my latest Mutalior chapter, allow me to repeat myself. I think you all should have every right to know.

I'm sad to report that fellow fic author, series contributor to this series and the D-Fusion series, loyal reviewer, big anime fan, and good friend, Youkai Youko, has died as of this past Friday on July 8th in a terrible accident. I found this out Sunday night the 10th and it struck me hard. She was a great friend, helped contribute ideas and allowed me to use such wonderful characters as Inumon, Himura, Yui, Athenamon, Basilikmon, Nemesis, etc. Now, she is gone but she is in a much better place.

If you will, send your condolences to her, her family and Belletiger. Belletiger, another contributor to this series, is Youko's cousin. From now on, she will help me continue on through this series and the upcoming sequel. Thanks again, Belle. I appreciate it and Youko would be very grateful if we continue this story. She would want every one of us to see this story end on a good note.

You always have a special place in my heart, Youko. Thank you for the memories.

Now to more pressing matters, we're back on the ball again and bringing you the second half of the Shadow Tournament! It's been nearly a year since the start, starting in September, but now I plan to work my way through the remainder of this story and aim to finish it by mid-September at the latest. That is my aim and I hope you all will wish me the best of luck!

Now, with that out of the way, I'm happy to see the positive feedback for my comedy chapter. Perhaps, I may decide to do another one. We'll see but that chapter was for all you, my loyal readers. ;) Also, I'm glad naked Mina didn't offend any of you, but I did jump my story from 'T' to 'M'. I'm thinking of changing it back to T since there will be no more nudity scenes.

All right! Here's what you guys have been waiting for! The first set of matches of the Shadow Tournament is set to commence! Can Himura find the strength to rise and duel against Yugi Muto, the King of Games? Dark Gabumon meets Wolfmon in the ring, while Guilmon is pitted against fellow digimon Felinismon! Let's get the show on the road! Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Day Two Begins! The Siege at the Ancient Sovereign Temple!**

**-**

**-**

**Phoenix Arena/Infirmary Center/Himura's Room**

With Himura still resting in his bed, the Tamers, the Duelists and the Warriors gathered around with mourned looks. They were certain that their fallen comrade would awaken from his coma. Normally, people don't even awaken for months or ever according to stories. Have they truly seen the last of Himura Tsubasa? Will he forever succumb to an eternal sleep?

Well, Kouji and Kouichi didn't think so. They were standing outside the room while smiling toward one another. Only they knew that Himura would indeed awaken since they were in the dream dimension with the boy. They heard Kotori mention it and no friend would ever lie to another to give him false hope.

"This just isn't right! Damn it!" Joey growled as he punched the wall. "Why won't he just awaken?"

"It's not easy when you're in a comatose state, Joey," Tea stated. "You nearly went into a coma after Marik forced a Shadow Game on you."

"Yeah, but eventually I awoke! Here I am standing alive and well!"

"But for others, it is difficult," Henry replied to Joey's berating. "Himura nearly lost all of his blood in that duel!"

"Even if he does awaken, it's still going to be hard to tell him about Anubimon's death," Yugi sighed. "Either way, it won't be easy for him or anyone one of us."

"C'mon, Himura, I know you'll awaken! Please!" Yui grasped her brother's left hand. "Himura!"

"Oh, Jeri, I'm so sorry," Jeri kneeled beside the young Tsubasa.

"You know. I can't believe he's still being forced to duel in this condition! Yugi, what do you make of this?" Takato asked the teen.

"Well, I have to go and present myself. If I don't after a certain time limit, I'll be disqualified for sure," Yugi stated. "In Himura's case, they'll simply disqualify him for not even showing up. I'm sure they'll know about his current condition. That's how the rules have always been. Whether you are absent or unfit to compete, you're automatically eliminated in the case of a tournament."

"This sucks! This really does! Himura knew he would be dueling a gruesome match with Nemesis, but to have him in this condition. I feel bad for him," Rika sighed. "I mean Himura was going to duel you, Yugi! This would have been a dream come true! To have it taken away... It's so unfair."

"His condition is more important to me than a duel," Yugi answered the redhead. "In his comatose state... Well, I don't know. It's hard for me to say."

"You might want to get ready and present yourself, Yugi. Your duel is set to start any minute now," Takuya spoke up. "If you just present yourself, you'll advance to the next round."

"It's a shame. You and Himura dueling against each other would have been a great duel," Ryo nodded.

"I know, but things just happen. However, I really hope this didn't happen for a reason. There's still Lance to worry about. I know all of you, including Kaiba, will make sure that guy doesn't end up winning the tournament. If he manages to beat me, my puzzle will be his."

"Don't worry. You have us to make sure you make it through that tournament," Takato reminded him. "Besides, if I end up dueling Lance, I'll make sure to knock him off! I've gotten much better with the training last night."

"Same here, don't worry yourself, Yug," Joey gave the pint-sized teen a thumb up.

"Well! I don't know about you, guys, but I get to showcase my skills in that tournament!" Felinismon said while stretching out. "So, dino boy, you ready for a lady to kick your scaly butt?"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try, kitty!" Guilmon snickered. "I'm not going to lose in this tournament!"

Kouji walks over towards Dark Gabumon, who was kneeling by Yui's crying side. He bends over and pat the rookie on the shoulder. This caused Dark Gabumon to spin around and step into a battle stance. As soon as he realized it was Kouji, he let out a sigh and smiled.

"I'm so sorry there, Kouji. That's your name, right?"

"That would be me," Kouji smiled. "Listen, you and I are going to be fighting in a different ring while Guilmon fights Felinismon. Let's make sure to have a good, competitive match."

"Yes and I wish the best of luck to you, too, Kouji! May the best Garurumon win!" Dark Gabumon chuckled while shaking Kouji's hand.

"Himura is a good kid. You tell Yui that he'll be coming back soon," Kouji whispered into Dark Gabumon's ear.

"Oh...? Really?"

"Yeah, I really mean it. Now, we better get going," Kouji sat up from the floor.

"_I wonder if that boy really is serious. Will Himura truly awaken? Oh, this is certainly going to make Yui happy, but how should I tell it to them?"_ Dark Gabumon thought.

Inumon kneeled beside Himura and his ears were quick to pick up on what Kouji said. However, he wanted to keep this to himself and let Himura's awakening be a surprise to everyone. If he or Dark Gabumon told any of their friends in the room, they probably wouldn't have believed them. He looked down at Himura as his eyes softened.

"C'mon, buddy... Wake up for me. For Yui... For all of us," Inumon whispered down to his partner.

"Inumon," Renamon said as she kneeled beside the canine. "Remember our talk last night...?"

"How could I forget...?"

"It'll be okay. Trust me," Renamon smiled as she put a hand over Inumon's. "It'll be all right."

"Well, I'm sorry to ruin everyone's mood, but the matches are about to begin. Yugi, Kouji, Dark Gabumon, Felinismon, Guilmon, Don't you have matches to compete in now?" Mai reminded them.

"We sure do. Seeing how Himura won't awaken, it looks like I still have to present myself to prevent a double disqualification," Yugi stated as he turned towards the door but not long before facing his friends again. "Everyone, you let me know how Himura recovers. I'm off!"

"We'll be watching, Yug!" Joey called out to his friend.

"Same here!" Takato exclaimed. "Guilmon! You make sure and give it your all, buddy!"

"I'll make sure not to go hard on Felinismon, Jeri! Thanks, Takato!" Guilmon waved out to his partner and friends.

"Felinismon! You give Guilmon a good fight! I'll be rooting for you!" Jeri called out to her feline partner.

"Ha! I know you're with me, Jeri! This match is going to be fun if you ask me!" Felinismon laughed as she stepped out through the door. "Let's go, dino boy! Ready for me to lay the smack down on your red scaly butt?"

"We'll see!" Guilmon retorted.

"Kouji, can we get going now?" Dark Gabumon asked as he stepped out through the door.

"Right behind you!" Kouji called out. "Though, I'm going for the costume change before I present myself out there."

"Good luck, Dark Gabumon! I'll be watching you from the monitors!" Yui waved to her digimon partner.

"Give them hell, Kouji!" Takuya clasped Kouji's right hand. "I know you want Piedmon, but for now you're stuck with Dark Gabumon."

"It's all right. Besides, I already told him that this match would be a fair one."

"Win one for the team, Kouji," Izumi smiled.

"Especially after our losses," JP sighed. "Oh well. At least you, Takuya and Izumi are still in this tournament!"

"Show those crowds that you're truly the Warrior of Light!" Kouichi tightened his fist and showed support for his brother.

"Good luck, Kouji," said Jaarin. "You and Dark Gabumon give us one heck of a good show!"

Waving out to his brother and friends, Kouji walked out of the room and down the hallway with Dark Gabumon by his side. Following behind them were Yugi, Guilmon and Felinismon.

"I just hope they don't tear down the arena," Kazu joked. "Anyway, we'll keep an eye on Himura and the TV those nice nurses brought in for us to see the matches."

"This should be an interesting start. I'm banking on Guilmon and Kouji to win their matches," Kenta said.

"I'm going with Felinismon and Dark Gabumon!" Tristan sat on a chair to watch live coverage of the event.

"Of course, I'm going with Guilmon, but don't know about the other match. I might go with Dark Gabumon," Takato shrugged before coming into contact with Jeri. "Oh, hey, Jeri..."

"Don't underestimate, Felinismon, Takato," Jeri pointed and waved her finger to Takato like a mother. "Just because she isn't uber-strong like Guilmon, that doesn't make her a weakling. Last night, she told me that she perfected her new mega form and it's going to blow your mind."

"A new mega form? Really? Wow, I didn't know that!" Takato stated.

"I'm interested to see what she becomes," Rika smiled. "It should be an awesome form. Though, Renamon has perfected on her new alternate mega form. Right, Renamon?"

"Yes, and something Inumon helped me to gain. Thanks, Inumon," Renamon nodded to the mongrel.

"Heh. At least this mongrel is good for something, right?" Inumon smiled sheepishly.

"Everyone, would you keep it down?" Guardromon asked the others. "They're preparing to start now. It looks like ceremonies are finished."

"Yeah, he's right! From now on, let's just pay attention to the matches," Duke nodded. "We'll also make sure to keep an eye on Himura."

"At least we know nothing bad is going to happen in these matches. It's only our friends competing against one another," Takuya replied. "These matches should be fun."

"Man, if only Himura were here with us to compete in this duel. Him and Yugi would had a great duel," Joey scoffed. "Damn Nemesis..."

Upon hearing her brother's name, Yui inched closer towards him and clenched his left hand tighter. Several tears fell from her eyes while her prayers were with her comatose brother.

"_Hello again, my loyal viewers! This is your favorite hostess, Lillymon, announcing from her usual announce position to give you the live coverage of today's event!" _Lillymon's voice blared from out of the arena speakers and the television. _"We've got two exciting battle matches along with a duel to cater to your craving for tournament desires! Let us take a look at the great line-up of the first matches! We have Himura Tsubasa dueling against Yugi Muto! Due to recent reports, there's a possibility Himura will not compete, but we will give him at least a little more time to make an appearance. If he doesn't, then he is automatically eliminated from the tournament. For our battle matches, we have Guilmon against Felinismon and Dark Gabumon competing with Wolfmon! This should be fun! Now, without further ado, let's bring out our battle match competitors first!"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Phoenix Arena/Battle & Duel Platform Areas**

Back out in the arena, the jam-packed crowds were already lining up and gathering for the matches set to begin. All pre-tournament festivities had ended just a short time ago, but the crowds wanted action. That's exactly what they were going to receive with three awesome matches in one setting.

"We're getting set to introduce our competitors! Boy, isn't this going to be exciting? We'll be seeing allies pit against one another and I'll bet Pharaohmon is watching this with a grin on his face. Oh, here come our first two combatants!"

As soon as she said that, the red dragon digimon and the feline stepped out of the entrance side by side. They weren't looking toward one another and solely focused on the ring across from them.

"First! These two are digimon partners of two very gifted Tamers. I'm sure you all know the one named Takato Matsuda. He created this particular digimon and I must say he is sure a cutie! The feline is Felinismon, a former minion for Pharaohmon, but she turned to the Tamers side. Her human partner is Jeri Katou, who put up quite the duel performance against Seto Kaiba yesterday! Give it up for these two!"

The crowds erupted in a massive ovation for the two digimon, mainly for Guilmon. The crowds were growing to love the red reptile ever since his performance yesterday. There was no word on Machinedramon but he was lucky not to have been trashed into scrap metal by Gallantmon. Felinismon had her share of support from the crowd and she was confident that she would defeat Guilmon.

With the first two stepping inside Arena A, the next two were set to come out. Dark Gabumon and Wolfmon walked through the entranceway. They, too, received a loud ovation. Wolfmon especially was given a large crowd support since the legendary warriors are said to be well respected across the Digital Worlds. Dark Gabumon was certainly an underdog going into this match, but he will certainly change many digimon's opinions when he digivolves into Shadow Metalgarurumon.

"And these two have one thing in common. Both are descended from the actual Garurumon line. Kind of ironic to see two of the same digimon family linage to square off, but it should certainly be interesting. Wolfmon is the Warrior of Light and he's sworn to get his hands on Piedmon if he has the chance. Hut, he must make it past Shadow Metalgarurumon first. This little guy and Felinismon worked together to form Shadow Omegamon to finish off Wardevidramon. This will certainly be a close match, but I must admit Shadow Metalgarurumon may have the advantage with a mega form."

"_Heh, I hope you realize that I, too, can turn mega, but I think Beowulfmon should suffice for this match," _Wolfmon thought.

With Wolfmon and Dark Gabumon stepping inside Arena B, the duel contestant was prepared to make his grand entrance. It was the King of Games himself, the legendary Yugi Muto.

"Finally, the duelist you digimon have come to witness! He is the King of Games! The one... the only... Yugi Muto!"

After giving the formal introductions, Lillymon pointed towards the entrance. The short, yet determined Yugi Muto marched out of the entrance and across the aisle leading to the duel dome. Yugi did not at all look like he wanted to duel especially since Himura was still confined to his rest bed. He just wanted to show up to confirm his presence and prevent him from getting eliminated due to absence.

"Seeing how Yugi is the only duelist to show up, I assume Himura was in no condition to make a presence. Ok, now I've been handed a note, Himura is still recuperating. I'm sorry to say that we just might have to disqualify Himura for not reporting to show up at the dueling arena. However, we will give at least ten minutes for Himura to confirm his role in the tournament," Lillymon announced. _"I hate to say this but I don't think the kid can make it. Oh, this just isn't fair. If it wasn't for that witch, he'd be up and ready to compete. Can't say I'm not surprised. Beelzebumon is still pretty out of it, but Himura's condition was much worse. I hate to have to disqualify the kid."_

Yugi stood at the entrance of the duel dome while turning towards the entranceway. There was no chance for Himura to wake up and arrive to duel the King Of Games. The crowds were already anxious to know whether the boy would even arrive to compete. They did pay good digi-money to see a duel.

"Mr. Etemon, excuse me," Yugi directed his attention towards the official.

"Yeah? What can I help ya with, kid?" Etemon asked.

"Are you willing to give him a certain time limit before he is automatically disqualified?"

"A ten-minute limit and nothing more. We know about his condition, but the rules are still set forth in place. We can't bend the rules for anyone," Etemon shrugged. "I'm sorry. That's just the way it goes."

"I understand. Thanks anyways," Yugi sighed. _"What now, Pharaoh? We might as well take this bye through this tournament, but I can't accept it. I needed to duel and win fairly."_

"_It's no one's fault but Nemesis'. Himura would have gone through hell and back to face you in a duel when give this opportunity. However, I can't say for him in his current condition. There is no other way and we must not allow Lance to win the tournament for Pharaohmon."_

"_But... Still, I feel horrible for taking a cheap victory like this. I can't be satisfied."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Himura's Room/Infirmary Center**

With everyone in the room watching the monitor, no one notices Himura's eyes twitching, as if he was entering into a state of REM sleep. That is, nobody noticed until Dark Gabumon and Inumon caught a glimpse of the boy. The duo couldn't believe what they were seeing. Dark Gabumon nudged Yui's side to get her attention. She did not bother to acknowledge her partner but he gave her another nudge. Yui lifted her head up and glared towards her partner.

"What was that for?" Yui asked.

"Take a look at Himura. He's... He's starting to move. Look at his eyes," Dark Gabumon whispered into her ear.

Doing exactly as her partner instructed her, Yui looked down at her brother and caught a glimpse of his eyes twitching. She gasped out in shock and then saw Himura's hands moving. She immediately tugged on Jeri's left hand and motioned her towards her brother.

"Oh my..." Jeri managed to gasp out before she turned around to face everyone in the room. "You guys! It's Himura! He's starting to move!"

"What! Are you sure?" everyone exclaimed out.

With that said the group gathered around the bed and watched Himura regaining motion. First, his eyes and then his hands; followed by that was his body. Himura slowly opened his eyes and his vision was blurry. He could barely see anything in the room, but soon he was gaining focus on several faces circling over him.

"Look! He's opening his eyes!" Tea pointed out. "Great!"

"All right! I knew he'd somehow pull out of this!" Joey nodded. "Way to go, Himura!"

"I knew you'd make it, buddy," Inumon smiled as tears swelled up in his eyes.

"Himura! Can you hear us?" Jeri asked the awakening boy.

Slowly but surely, Himura's vision was starting to regain clear focus. He quickly recognized the voices around him. The first faces he saw coming into view were Yui, Inumon, Dark Gabumon, Jeri, Takato, Kouichi and Renamon. The boy gasped out and sat from his bed. He realized he was back in the infirmary room. There were no longer any signs of Kotori's spirit. His quality time with his deceased friend was over and it would be time to return to live out a better life with his new friends.

"Everyone... Were you guys here with me all night?" Himura asked everyone.

"HIMURA!" Yui screamed out as she jumped onto her brother and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Himura! I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Geez, you had us sacred there, buddy!" Inumon joined in with Yui by hugging his friend.

"You guys... I appreciate all the attention and concern, but you two are squeezing me too hard," Himura managed to choke out. "Ack...! Breathing room!"

"Sorry about that!" Inumon chuckled as he released his grip and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Himura! Welcome back," Kouichi smiled as he gave the boy a wink.

"This is just great! You're back and you just might be healthy enough to duel!" Joey exclaimed to get Himura's attention.

"Wait... Huh? I'm dueling now? But I just got up," Himura stated.

"Oh no, you can't duel, Himura. You're in no condition," Jeri pleaded for the boy to stay in bed. "I'm not even sure if you have the mentality to handle Yugi."

"What? Yugi's my opponent?" Himura asked before he jumped right out of his bed. "Oh yeah! This is one duel I've waited my entire life for!"

"Kid, you just went through a coma. You should get rest," Mai suggested.

"She's right. I mean in case you haven't noticed, but you just woke up," Tristan reminded Himura.

"But... This is my chance to duel against THE Yugi Muto! I've always dreamed of having at least one duel with him! It's been a dream of mine ever since I became a duelist! This just may be my only opportunity!" Himura got off his bed and placed his shoes on.

"But, you should rest," Jeri stated. "You've been through enough as it is..."

"Himura! Think about your health and not with your heart," Yui said. "I know how much you've always wanted to duel Yugi..."

"Then as a sister, you should understand that this is something I've wanted. Please, guys. I'll be just fine out there. I'm dueling Yugi after all," Himura smiled. "Um, guys...? Hey, before I say anything... Why isn't Anubimon here? I figured he'd be here with you guys."

As soon as the boy mentioned the underworld lord's name, the group lowered their heads and was silent. The Tsubasa boy did not seem to understand the sudden silent treatment she is receiving.

"Ok, guys. What's with the silent treatment?"

"Himura, there's something you should know," Kazu spoke up to break the silence. "When you were knocked out in your coma, Anubimon..."

"_Attention! This is a last call for Himura Tsubasa! You only have five minutes left to be present at the duel platform to confirm your position in the tournament or be forced to become disqualified," _Lillymon's voice blared from the arena speakers.

"Well, you heard the official. I have to get out there and duel," Himura started walking towards the door. "Besides, I'm sure Lord Anubimon is somewhere and rooting for me to win this duel anyway. I'll be sure to catch up and ask how well he fared in the tournament."

"Boy, he's not going to handle the truth," Rika muttered. "Renamon. We're going to have to tell him the truth now or never..."

"It's best we let him concentrate on his duel with Yugi first," Renamon replied. "Then, we'll sit down and discuss what really happened to Anubimon."

"That's a good idea, Renamon," Inumon nodded in agreement. "We should let Himura have this opportunity. It's no good if we tell him about Anubimon now. This is a duel he's been dreaming for since he started getting into Duel Monsters."

"_Himura... Sooner or later you're going to realize the truth. I just know he's going to take it hard," _Henry thought as he watched Himura walk out the door.

Before Himura had a chance to walk out, Yui came running towards her brother again and wrapped her arms around his waist. The boy stopped to give his sister a pat on her back.

"There's something we've been meaning to tell you. It's important and you should listen to what we have to say," Yui told her brother.

"But, first, you have a duel to compete in. We wish you the best. You and Yugi give us one heck of a duel," Takato smiled to Himura.

"We'll be here rooting for you two," Takuya nodded.

"Thanks you, guys," Himura gives his friends a thumb up.

Once acknowledging his friends, Himura marched down across the hallway while still grasping his head. The boy was still reeling from his comatose state but he would still have the desire to compete in this duel he had dreamt for so long. It was a good thing his friends are keeping Anubimon's whereabouts a secret for now because he would be placed into deep shock if they were to inform him about the underworld lord's death.

"Good luck, Himura," Junpei said.

"Did we do the right thing by not telling him the truth?" Jeri asked.

"I would think so. We wouldn't want to put Himura into deeper shock just as he already awoken," said Kenta replied. "This should be a good duel for that kid. I'm looking forward to this!"

"You said it, man. I couldn't have said it any better myself," Kazu agreed.

"Give us a great show, Himura and Yugi!" Guardromon threw out his fist triumphantly.

Takato fixed his goggles and focused his attention towards the television monitor with careful examination.

"_Himura gets to live out his dream by dueling against Yugi, but I hope to get a match with the King of Games. I'd sure like to become the best card duelist in Japan. Himura, this is it. It's your opportunity of a lifetime, but, unfortunately, Anubimon won't be here to see it happen. How are we going to tell you about what really happened to Anubimon? As your friends, we will tell you everything, but I know it's going to hurt you. I wish you the best, Himura."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Phoenix Arena/Battle and Duel Platforms**

Back in the arena, the crowds were anticipating the supposed arrival of Himura. Eight minutes have already passed and many were wondering if Himura would even be present to duel. Yugi waited patiently for the remaining two minutes to pass. If the boy didn't show up before the time is up, Yugi will automatically be declared the winner and be given a bye to the next round.

Felinismon, Guilmon, Dark Gabumon and Wolfmon waited patiently with their eyes set directly on the entrance. Before they agreed to proceed with their matches, they decided to sit this one out and wait to see whether Himura does indeed show up. So far, nothing has come up. Felinismon sighed sadly while tapping her foot. Meanwhile, Wolfmon remained standing firm and realizing that Himura would indeed show up to duel. After all, he was in the dream world with Himura and overheard Kotori telling the boy that he would return to the living realm.

"_C'mon, Himura. You only have a minute left before they disqualify you. Don't let Kotori down," _Wolfmon thought.

"Wolfmon...? Are you sure he'll be here?" the rookie asked the Warrior of Light.

"Positive..." Wolfmon muttered before looking ahead and getting a glimpse of Himura from the entranceway. "It's him! Himura!"

"What! You're kidding!" Guilmon exclaimed. "It _is_ him!"

Suddenly, the audiences were in absolute stunned silence by the arrival of Himura Tsubasa with his duel disk. It wasn't too long ago where he was confined to a bed and in a comatose state. Now, he was up and walking like he received a quick recovery. Yugi couldn't believe his eyes, nor could Lillymon and every other digimon in attendance.

"Himura has made it! This is truly a miracle! With just ten seconds from being declared unfit to compete, Himura has reached down deep and dragged himself over to the arena! How did he recover so quickly? Was this work of a new medicine or a true miracle? I must know his secret!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Ladies and gentlemon, we are still going to have ourselves a duel! This is just exactly what you paid to see!"

"Ah, Himura! Good to see that you made it!" Wolfmon shouted towards the boy. "You stayed true to Kotori's word!"

"Wait, you know Kotori?" Dark Gabumon asked Wolfmon.

"Well, in a sense, yeah... It's a long story," Wolfmon nodded. "Are you ready to get this over with?"

"You bet! Now I'm more than ready to win this match! Seeing Himura back gives me new, rejuvenated strength! Give me your best shot!"

"Oh, I intend to!"

Himura stepped by Yugi and motioned towards the King of Games. This is just exactly what he wanted for so long: a duel with the legendary Yugi Muto.

"Himura... I can't believe this. You're actually up on your feet," Yugi whispered.

"I came back after talking with Kotori in my comatose period. Thanks to her, I've come back better than ever and ready to help you guys to the end. But first, I want to duel you and see whether my skills is enough to trump your deck."

"You saw Kotori...? That's great, Himura. I'm glad you're back, but listen. You have to know..."

"Let's save all the mushy talk for later. We've got a duel to compete in. What do you say we give these digimon exactly what they want?"

"Sure thing, Himura!" Yugi laughed happily.

With Himura and Yugi stepping inside the duel dome, Etemon closed the dome door behind them and activated the stimulation program. The dome began to ascend towards the arena ceiling and transport the two duelists inside to another location in the Digital World.

"After seeing Himura miraculously march his way to prevent a disqualification, you have to admire this boy's courage!" Lillymon announced. "I haven't seen so much fire and determination from one child than I've seen with Himura just now! This duel will still commence and I, for one, am thrilled! As for our battle combatants, they look ready to get their matches out of the way! Guilmon competes against Felinismon! Dark Gabumon and Wolfmon go head to head! The action is set to heat up! Let Day Two officially begin!"

With that said, the official bell rang and the four competitors were prepared to make their first move. Felinismon and Guilmon encircled one another while Dark Gabumon stared down Wolfmon. The digimon audiences were on their feet and started to chant out for the four combatants. Dark Gabumon charged ahead and leaped out at Wolfmon to start their match; Felinismon leaped out in front of Guilmon and attempted a claw slash, which the crimson reptile managed to dodge from.

The action was starting to heat up and officially Day Two has begun. However, there were others who were searching for an important artifact that could forever change the fate of the Digital World and Pharaohmon forever.

**Outside of Drago Village/Deep into Tropical Gorillamon Forests**

Having departed from Drago Village, the six Sailor Senshi girls, the three Legendary Warriors, the Dra-Warrior duo, Cammy and Artemis were marching across through the damp forests. Labramon was leading the group across since he is the most familiar with these parts. He sniffed the ground while leading them down a path that cut across through the forest. Luckily for them, they weren't too far from reaching towards the temple.

With Labramon leading the team across, the girls were chatting over the insanity that ensued during last night's festivities. This even included Minako's drunken antics, stripping herself down to the nude and blurting out German words. The Senshi were simply embarrassed to even mention it. But as Setsuna explained everything to Minako...

"WHAT! YOU MEAN I RAN AROUND WITH NO CLOTHES ON?" Minako exclaimed at the top of her lungs. "And I spoke German...?"

"You sure did and must I remind you that I scolded you to never drink that much quantities of sake again?" Rei pointed her finger at Minako like a scolding mother.

"Heh... Well, I couldn't resist the taste of fresh sake in my mouth," Minako giggled. "Besides, we were guests and they didn't mind at all."

"Well, we're telling you now to never do that again," Makoto sighed. "You're crazy when you're sober, but when you're drunk... No, I'm not even going to go there. Insanity is simply an understatement when describing you."

"Don't be too embarrassed, Minako. The Goddess of Venus was usually depicted to have a nude figure," Setsuna reminded Minako.

"Um, yeah, that's awfully reassuring. Thanks for the history lesson, Setsuna-san," Minako smiled sheepishly.

"Please, from his point on, we have to be serious about our mission," Ami spoke up while scanning her surroundings with her mini-computer. "Minako, do you want to regain your powers again?"

"Of course, I do, Ami. You know very well I do. That's why I'm here with you guys," Minako nodded as she reverted back to a serious demeanor. "I know traveling through here is dangerous and we have to be on the look out."

"It's great to know you're taking this seriously, Minako. That's the Sailor V I know," Artemis smiled as he leaped onto Minako's right shoulder.

"Anything yet, Labramon? All of this walking is making my feet hurt," Sam spoke up.

"Not yet, but we are getting closer. Besides, you'll see the temple anyway since it covers a large area of the forest," Labramon replied while continuing to sniff.

"We had better make this hasty, Labramon. If what Setsuna says is true, the tournament will end a little before sunset. We must have perfect timing," Ninjadramon stated.

"Herodramon, are you certain there are even more enemies to encounter in the temple?" Hotaru asked the Dra-Warrior.

"I'm willing to bet there are. That is why we must all be on alert. Pharaohmon may have sent reinforcements across the Digital World. It's very much possible. I wouldn't put it past him to send minions in the temple to keep us at bay. Certainly, General Scorpionus and his men proved that."

"That's true," Dimitro nodded in agreement. "In any case, you still have myself, Vega and Sam to spirit evolve when need be."

"You also have myself, Setsuna and Hotaru to henshin," Ami smiled. "And of course, how could I forget Rei, Makoto and Minako?"

"Yeah, they'll simply henshin into Ninja Senshi and take care of anything that gets in their way!" Cammy nodded proudly while walking by her sister, "Right, sister?"

"That's right and we're here to protect you. When we find that sword, you'll gain the powers of the Digital Priestess and we'll regain our ability to henshin into Sailor Senshi again," Rei replied. "Just don't be afraid. We're here with you."

"Thank you, Rei..."

Just then, unbeknownst to them, there was a horned ogre-like creature sitting perched on a tree and looking down at the group walking across the forest. His eyes were set directly on the main key member of the group, Labramon the guide. This was a surprise considering how Cammy is become a target for many of Pharaohmon's hired accomplices.

"Labramon... Heh. Heh," the ogre snickered under his breath.

The raven-haired Rei stopped for a moment and felt a dark vibe coming out from the forest. She quickly spun around to see whether anyone was spying on them. Fortunately, the ogre had already disappeared out of sight.

"Rei, what is it?" Makoto asked. "Did you just sense something?"

"Yeah, for a moment. I did feel something behind us and now it's gone," she answered.

"Really? What could it be?" Minako looked around her surroundings. "I'm already getting antsy as it is."

"I'm not so sure. Let's keep our guards up, everyone."

"She's not lying. I sensed something, too," Ninjadramon stated. "It's possible that we're being watched but we can't let that problem get in our way. We've come too far to stop and reconsider."

"Who said anything about us reconsidering and going back?" Vega spoke up. "Didn't we come to find that sword and get these three girls' their powers back? Hell no. I'm not cutting and running."

"That's the spirit, Vega," Dimitro agreed.

"Nonetheless, we better keep our ears and eyes open," Rei said as she started walking across the forest with Cammy by her side.

As they continued venturing across the forest, the girls pulled out their henshin pens and ninja devices just in case a pre-emptive attack was implemented. The three young men held their D-Scanners by their waists. Ninjadramon and Herodramon looked around their surroundings to pick up on any activity.

"_Ninjadramon, there's no doubt someone is watching us. I sensed a presence and I'm never wrong with my ESP readings."_

"_Yes, Rei-san. I know. Our keen senses are the strongest out of everyone in this group. Let's keep track of everything that occurs in our surroundings."_

"_So, are we getting closer to the temple, Ninjadramon?"_

"_According to Labramon, we should be very close. Don't worry. We will retrieve that sword. Our mission will soon be complete."_

"_Great, so I can finally get my powers back and get back at that bastard for the hell he's put me through."_

"_Heh, you just let your sister handle him. She alone has the power to crush Pharaohmon with the sword alone. Adding you would only be overkill_."

"_Better overkill than no kills at all. I'm glad this will finally be all over."_

With the group walking through the forest ahead, their journey would soon end. The temple was only half a mile away. The venture across the forest would now pay off. Unfortunately, there was that one uninvited guest the group was not exactly to welcome anytime. The ogre creature watched them venturing across the forest carefully. He came close to being detected by Rei and Ninjadramon, which he couldn't afford to happen again.

Labramon became a keen of interest for the ogre monster rather than simply capturing Cammy. But, why? Why would this particular monster want with Labramon when he could kidnap Cammy?

"So, they're awfully close to my master's hideout in the temple. That Labramon knows about the temple, but has no idea of what lurks within. I must prevent them from intruding and capturing that sword! Must capture Labramon above all else!"

With that said, the ogre monster leaped across from one tree branch to another. He swiftly yet carefully jumped across the canopies in hopes of catching up with the group towards the temple.

"_Then again, they're going to have themselves some guests of honor to keep them busy while I capture Labramon. This plan is sure to be fool proof! The master will be pleased!"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Unknown/Sector Paradise-0997**

Once being transported from the dome and through many dimensional doorways, Yugi and Himura found themselves facing each other off in an area where light and darkness were intertwining. The area itself was near pitch black, however, there were streams of white light shooting across at different directions. Himura was very familiar with this specific area.

"Where are we?" wondered Yugi.

"We're in Paradise..."

"Paradise?"

"That's right, Yugi. This is the opposite of the Dark Area. Here, all digimon are judged to be sent to paradise or the Dark Area. Monsters like Basilikmon and Pharaohmon would be sent to the Dark Area; but souls like Kotori are sent to paradise. So, we've been sent here to duel?"

"Looks like that way, Himura," Yugi looked around his surroundings. "This is rather odd."

"Paradise... This must be the work of Goddramon and Holydramon," Himura stated. "Otherwise, we would have been sent into another part of the Digital World. Nemesis sent herself and me into the Dark Area using her dark magic. I don't see Floramon anywhere. I assume our match isn't going to be broadcasted."

"Oh, I wouldn't think like that, Himura-kun," a loud yet gentle voice echoed out from across the dimension.

The duelists were alarmed for a moment but Himura quickly recognized this voice. He stepped out across and yelled back towards the direction from where the voice spoke out.

"Hey, Goddramon, Is that you? I didn't think you'd bring us here!" Himura shouted back.

"It was Holydramon I who summoned you two here. Don't worry. We will have Floramon transported here for your duel to be televised, but wanted to see at least one duel close up and personal, dear Himura," Goddramon stated. "We saw your duel with Nemesis in the Dark Area and we felt it was right to bring you hear for your next duel. We felt you needed a fair duel with the King of Games. You both deserve it after facing the likes of Yami Bakura and Nemesis."

"Yes, this is exactly what we needed," Yugi nodded his head towards the seemingly invisible authority digimon.

"Goddramon, where is Anubimon. Can you tell me where he is?" Himura asked. "I didn't find him in the room I was resting in."

With that said, there was silence once again. It seems every time he brings up the Underworld lord's name he receives a silent treatment. He couldn't understand this and wondered what the big deal was.

"Himura. Once you finish your duel with Yugi Muto, your answers will be revealed," Goddramon spoke. "Please, trust our word."

"Of course, I do, Goddramon. I know Anubimon is somewhere watching my duel right now. He's sure to root for me!" Himura smiled.

"_He has no idea, does he? I can't say I blame him since was he was unconscious the whole time. Unfortunately, he will have to learn the truth after this duel is over with," _the Pharaoh spoke through Yugi's thoughts.

Suddenly, a portal opened up and Floramon was transported from the arena and into the Paradise Realm with her trusty Tapirmon cameraman.

"Whoa! How did we get here? This isn't where the duel was supposed to take place!" Floramon wondered. "What is this place? Hey, it's you two! Himura and Yugi!"

"We're in the Paradise realm. It's the complete opposite of the Dark Area," Himura answered her.

"Really! Paradise? Wow! I'm finally making history! I'm the first spokesperson to have the privilege to commentate in both the Dark Area and Paradise! I feel so much better about myself!"

"I, Goddramon, summoned you here, Floramon," the loud voice of Goddramon called out.

"Eep! Goddramon? Of the Paradise Realm?" Floramon squeaked out. "Um... It's a real honor, sir! How can I help you?"

"Cover and commentate this duel. It should be a great one."

"Yeah! Let's get this show on the road, Yugi!" Himura smiled and activated his duel deck. "This is something I've always wanted for a long time. C'mon, Yugi! As a friend, you will honor my request with a fair and respected duel!"

"If that's what you want, then I'm more than happy to oblige," Yugi nodded as he activated his duel disk. "Floramon! Cover our match and make sure everyone's watching this!"

"You got it! Roll it, Tapirmon, my man!" Floramon snapped her fingers and waved her hand out in front of the camera.

"Camera, ready! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Roll out!" Tapirmon called out and started the live recording.

"Hello, fight fans and welcome! We're right here at the Paradise realm to host the duel bout between the miraculously recovered Himura Tsubasa and Yugi Muto! They both garnered big wins over Nemesis and Bakura yesterday to advance to this round! Both are good friends but now are forced to duel one another. For Himura, this is a dream duel come true! He gets his opportunity to duel against the King of Games! This will be one awesome duel if I do say so myself!"

"You ready, Yugi? Because I know I am!" exclaimed Himura.

As soon as Yugi nodded, his Millennium Puzzle let out a bright golden light and engulfed him completely. The spirit immediately took over the boy in his place.

"**YU-GI-OH!"**

The Pharaoh was in place of little Yugi and ready to start the duel with Himura. Two friends were planning to have an honorable duel to see who the better duelist is. For Himura, this was his dream come true; for Yugi, it was to be a duel of honor against a dear friend. However, only one of them will advance to the next round.

"Duelists! As your official, I declare the first match of the quarter-finals to begin!" Floramon declared as she waved her left hand down.

With that said Yugi and Himura shuffled their decks and drew five cards.

"DUEL!"

_**Life points**_

_**Himura: 8000**_

_**Yugi: 8000**_

"Himura? Are you ready? This is what you've been waiting for. A duel with me?" Yugi called out to the boy.

"You bet! I didn't wake up just to smell the roses! I've come back to help you guys to the end and stop Pharaohmon! But, I want to make it clear that I am not going to back out from a duel against you, Yugi!"

"Then, may the best duelist win in the end," Yugi nodded.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be the first to start," Himura said as he looked down at his hand and drew out his first card. "To start things off, I'll activate _Restructer Revolution!_ With this card, I can inflict two hundred damage to your life points for each card in your hand. Since you have five cards, that equals a thousand points of damage!"

"Well, I've got to hand it to you, Himura. You got me there," Yugi stated as he watched a thousand of his life points plummet.

**Yugi**

**Life points: 7000 (8000-1000)**

"Next, I'll set a card facedown and another facedown in defense mode! I end my turn!"

"Good work, Himura. You certainly do have an advantage, but never take your eye off of the game!" Yugi summons forth a monster to the field. "I bring forth Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

Summoned forth to Yugi's side was a yellow warrior with magnets on his head and hands.

**Beta the Magnet Warrior**

**1700/1600/4 star**

"Beta! Attack Himura's facedown defense card!"

As Yugi declared his attack, Beta launched itself out and slammed towards the crowd. However, the other facedown card was immediately activated.

"A trap card!" exclaimed Yugi.

"That's right! I activate my _Magic Cylinder_! Using this card, it negates a monster's attack and inflicts damage to you equal to the monsters attack points! Wow, I'm already getting the best of you already, Yugi. I never would have thought this would happen!"

Yugi couldn't believe it either. Two purple cylinders appeared and Beta charged right into one and out the other, which was directed at Yugi. As Yugi received his own monster's attack, he looked down at his duel disk and watched yet more points being depleted from his life points.

**Yugi**

**Life points: 5300 (7000-1700)**

However, despite this set back, Yugi remained calm and collected. He wasn't too worried about the fate of his life points. He knew that he would regain momentum just as he has in everyone of his duels before.

"Well, despite what you've done to my life points, this is far from over. I end my turn."

"All right then. All I'm going to do is set one card facedown in defense," Himura laid down his card after drawing a new card to his hand. "That ends my turn."

"Now, I'll activate my Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" Yugi declared as he laid out a card face-up.

The monster revealed was an intimidating silver warrior with magnets on his head, hands and sword.

**Alpha the Magnet Warrior**

**1400/1700/4 star**

"Now, Alpha! I declare an attack on Himura's facedown defense card!" Yugi pointed directly across the other side on Himura's field.

With that said Alpha flew across the field towards the other side and launched an attack on Himura's facedown defense card. The card was revealed to be a giant hamster monster. This was Bubonic Vermin.

**Bubonic Vermin**

**900/600/3 star**

The hamster was immediately vanquished from the field by Alpha's attack, but no damage was inflicted on Himura's life points. The monster was in defense mode and ensured the boy's life points stayed intact.

"You may have destroyed my monster, but he has an effect to it," Himura said as he immediately special summons a facedown defense card on his side. "When you destroy one of my Bubonic Vermin, I can special summon another in a facedown defense position!"

"Fine and I'll get rid of that monster before it becomes a problem in the long run," Yugi replied. "Beta! Attack his facedown defense monster!"

Like Alpha before him, Beta flew across towards Himura's field and launched out an attack on his facedown defense monster. Another Bubonic Vermin was revealed and instantly wiped out from the field. However, this meant Himura could summon another thanks to the monster's effect. The Tsubasa male laid out another facedown defense card on the field.

"And now I can summon another Bubonic Vermin once one is destroyed."

"That depends if you have anymore in your deck."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that right now, Yugi. I have plenty of more surprises where that came from."

"Should be interesting on what your deck can do, Himura. I declare an end to my turn."

Drawing a new card to his hand, Himura quickly summoned forth a monster. It was revealed as a zebra-unicorn hybrid.

**Dark Zebra**

**1800/400/4 star**

"I summon my Dark Zebra in attack mode!" Himura exclaimed. "Now, attack his Alpha, my monster! Make sure he stays down for the count!"

The zebra-unicorn hybrid stampeded across and shoots out an attack from its horn towards Alpha. The magnet warrior was struck by the attack and vaporized into data. Yugi watched as more life points were taken away but yet he remained calm and collected. He obviously knew how he was eventually going to dictate this match. However, he can't underestimate Himura. The boy has already proven he can indeed hang with a veteran duelist.

**Yugi**

**Life points: 4900 (5300-400)**

"There go more of your life points, Yugi! You don't seem shocked at all. Oh well. Eventually, I will make you sweat bullets," Himura smiled. _"Wow, I can't believe this. I'm already ahead of Yugi in life points! But, I should be careful. A veteran like him does have a habit of biding his time before he launches a comeback."_

"Good dueling, Himura. I certainly expected this from you. You certainly are no rookie yourself," Yugi smiled. "Please, let us continue this honorable duel, my friend."

"Thanks, Yugi. I became a duelist just to face you one day and now my dream has come true. However, I can't realize my dream fully until I defeat you!"

"You have a lot of confidence, Himura. I'm sure you'll find a method to defeat me in this duel. However, just because you have higher life points, that doesn't change a thing. You'll learn that soon enough."

"We'll see, Yugi! I end my turn just to let you know!"

"Just what I needed to hear," Yugi replied while adding a new card to his hand. "First, I'll set one card facedown in defense mode! Then, I'll send my Beta to attack your facedown defense card! Go, my magnet warrior!"

Beta once again flew across the ring and destroyed the facedown card to reveal the third Bubonic Vermin. Unfortunately for Himura, the effect could not be activated since he has no more of those monsters in his deck.

"Judging by the look on your face, you have no more Bubonic Vermin to summon on the field," Yugi studied Himura like a book. "Looks like you'll have to depend on another monster. I declare and end to my turn. It's your move!"

Himura added a new card to his hand, looked through his hand and summons forth a new monster to the field. This time it was a Minotaur wearing battle armor and wielding a giant axe. It stood up in an attack position.

"I summon forth my Battle Ox in attack mode!"

**Battle Ox**

**1700/1000/4 star**

"To start my turn off, I'll send my Dark Zebra to attack your Beta!" Himura called out.

The zebra-unicorn hybrid monster stampeded across and fired an attack through its horn. It aimed directly for Beta and destroyed the magnet warrior out of the field. One hundred points were subtracted from Yugi's life points as a result of this attack.

**Yugi**

**Life points: 4800 (4900-100)**

"Next, I'll send my Battle Ox to take out your facedown defense card!" Himura exclaimed.

With that said the Battle Ox charged towards Yugi's side of the field and slams his axe through the card. The card hologram was sliced in half and revealed a technical-built silver ball with a small opening. This was the _Cyber Jar_.

**Cyber Jar**

**900/900/3 star**

As the jar was destroyed, its effect was automatically activated.

"By destroying my Cyber Jar, you activated its effect!"

"Its effect?" Himura quirked an eyebrow.

"All monsters are destroyed on the field and both players must pick up five cards. Then, we have to show them to each other. Immediately after that, special summon any level four or lower monsters in a face-up or facedown position. Finally, place the rest of the cards in the hand."

Himura watched as every monster were instantly wiped off the field, including his Battle Ox, Dark Zebra and face-down monster. He and Yugi quickly picked out five cards from their deck. They displayed them to each other. The five cards in Himura's hand were Fusion Sage- a Magic card, Battle Ox, Dark Hole- Magic, Mirror Force- Trap, and Beast Fangs-Magic. Yugi's five card hand was Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Magic Cylinder- Trap, Gemini Elf, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and Summoned Skull.

Himura placed his only monster in hand, Battle Ox, in a face-up attack mode. Meanwhile, Yugi set both Alpha and Gamma in a facedown defense position and his Gemini Elf in a face-up attack mode. Summoned Skull was too highly powered and was placed in his hand. Every other card, including the traps and magic cards, were put in each duelist's respective hands.

"Since it's still my turn, Yugi, I'll activate my _Fusion Sage. _This allows me to move one _Polymerization _from my deck into my hand!" Himura declared as he pulled out a Polymerization card into his hand. "Next I'll activate my _Dark Hole _to destroy all monsters on the field!"

"Including all of my monsters," Yugi looked across his side field.

"That's right! All of our monsters are gone thanks to Dark Hole," Himura nodded. "That leaves us both with no monsters!"

Both duelists watched as a large hole appeared across the center and sucked up all of the monsters from both sides. Yugi wasn't counting on losing any monsters so soon, but he remained calm and collected as ever.

"Before I end my turn, I'll set one card facedown. That ends my turn for now. Your turn to make a move, Yugi," Himura motioned to the King of Games.

"_Himura has destroyed all of our monsters, but it's going to take more than just monsters to win this game," _Yugi said through the Pharaoh's thoughts. "Now, I'll activate the magic card- _Monster Reborn_! I'll use it to special summon my Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

Once activating his magic card, it automatically resurrected Beta. The magnet warrior reappeared by Yugi's side and prepared to follow his duelist's commands.

"Now, my Beta, attack Himura's life points directly!"

But just as Beta launched himself out to attack, Himura forced his facedown card to flip over and reveal a protective wall on his side.

"You've just activated my trap, Yugi! Mirror Force!"

"Mirror Force? Oh no!" Yugi exclaimed as he watched his monster slam against the impenetrable wall.

"That's right! I'm sure you're familiar with this card," Himura smiled. "By directing your attack on the wall, all of your monsters in face-up attack modes are instantly destroyed. That includes your Beta!"

As soon as Himura declared this, Yugi watched his Beta explode into a shroud of data fragments.

"Not looking so well, huh Yugi?" Himura asked. "I know you're holding back on me because I'm still recovering from my coma, but don't purposely hold back anymore. You don't have to hesitate. I've longed for a duel against you. It's my one dream and I want to relish this forever. Please, Yugi."

"I'll be honest with you, Himura. I am not holding back. However, I can't help but feel that you shouldn't be here."

"But I am. I came here to duel. I want to know where Anubimon is. I didn't find him in the room when I woke up. I know him very well and he would have stayed by my bedside. I want answers, but like Goddramon said... I must complete this duel with you to get my answers."

"That's exactly what we are doing. We are dueling. I am honored to be dueling you, Himura."

"I will say the same to you, Yugi. Now, let's continue where we left off! We want to give these people something to remember us by, right?"

"Yes, of course," the Pharaoh smiled and quickly pulled out a card from his hand. "Now, I activate _Dark Magic Ritual_!"

"Dark Magic Ritual? What kind card is that?"

"Guess you haven't seen every card there is to know, but allow me to demonstrate how it works! I have to offer monster cards with a combined level of 8 or more to offer as sacrifices. My Summoned Skull is a level 6 and my Dark Magician is a level 7, for a combined level of 13! More than enough!"

"Dark Magician and Summoned Skull?"

"That's right! I'll sacrifice them both to summon this rare and powerful monster!" Yugi exclaimed as he placed the two monsters into his graveyard.

Landing in front of Yugi was a dark coffin with a pentagon embedded on the center. The coffin opened up to reveal a gothic-dressed, blue-faced mage in a black magician's outfit with pink trimmings. Himura looked across in shock awe at the monster Yugi had summoned forth. This was the same monster used to defeat Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom.

"Behold, Himura! Allow me to introduce you to my Magician of Black Chaos!"

"Magician of Black Chaos? I can't believe you have that monster! That's a very rare monster card!"

"Indeed and I'm glad you're impressed, Himura."

The Magician of Black Chaos stepped out of its coffin and stood by Yugi like an obedient soldier ready to protect his 'pharaoh'.

**Magician of Black Chaos**

**2800/2600/8 star**

"I'll end my turn by placing one card facedown," Yugi said as he laid down a concealed card. "Now, it's your move, Himura!"

"I'm impressed, Yugi. I'll hand it to you. We both have very powerful monsters. You have your Magician and I have my Guardian Airtos. Let's hope I don't have to use Airtos on you," Himura said as he placed one card facedown. "I really don't have anything to offer, so I'll place this card facedown. That ends my turn."

"Is that it, Himura? Well, then, I guess you wouldn't mind my monster attacking your facedown card. Magician of Black Chaos, direct your attack on his facedown defense card!"

The Magician waved his scepter wand directly at Himura's facedown card and fired a dark magical blast. The magic blast quickly destroys the facedown card and revealed a flying squirrel. This was the _Nimble Momonga_.

**Nimble Momonga**

**1000/100/2 star**

Since the squirrel was in defense mode, no damage was inflicted on Himura's life points. However, the creature also had an effect that would give Himura a big advantage.

"Since your Magician destroyed my Momonga, it comes with a hefty price! You see when it is destroyed it helps to increase my life points by a thousand. Then, I can special summon any more Nimble Momongas from my deck in a facedown defense position!"

"That means your life points are raised up to 9000!" Yugi exclaimed.

"How observant, Yugi," Himura smiled.

**Himura **

**Life points: 9000 (8000 + 1000)**

The boy immediately drew out another Nimble Momonga from his deck and laid it out in a facedown defense position.

"Too bad I only have one left. My other one was face down when Cyber Jar was activated."

"Very good, Himura. You're far more impressive than I gave you credit for. You clearly proved yourself to me when I helped train you before this tournament. I was even far more impressed when you held your own against Nemesis."

"Thanks, Yugi. I appreciate the compliments, but I'm here to prove that I can beat you. I will not give up."

"Victory just might be in your grasp, Himura. Just continue improving and you just might take my place one day," the Pharaoh stated. "I end my turn."

Himura drew a new card to his hand and simply placed one card facedown, "I have nothing to offer on this turn but put this card facedown in defense mode. I end my turn."

"Since you have nothing to offer, looks like I'll take advantage using my Magician! Go, Magician of Black Chaos! Attack Himura's facedown defense card!"

As the Magician shot out a blast from his scepter, the card itself was destroyed from the quick blast and revealed a half-human and half-tiger hybrid warrior wielding a massive axe.

**Tiger Axe**

**1300/1100/4 star **

Fortunately for Himura, the monster was in defense position and thus did not inflict any damage to his life points. However, Yugi was determined to damage Himura's points sooner or later. The boy was in the lead over the King of Games, but Yugi still kept his 'game face' on. The duel was indeed not over.

"With that, I end my turn, Himura," Yugi nodded. "Make your move, my friend."

"All I can do is..." Himura pulled a new card from his deck and placed it into his hand. "...place one card in a facedown defense position. With that, I end my turn."

"And I'm going to repeat the process," Yugi stated. "Magician, attack Himura's facedown card!"

Once again, the Magician launched out a magical blast and destroyed Himura's facedown card. The monster to be revealed was a green-skinned warrior wearing pants and an open vest with three horns protruding through his head.

**Vorse Raider**

**1900/1200/4 star**

With the monster destroyed in defense mode, zero damage was inflicted on Himura's life points once again. Yugi had to think of a new strategy in order to penetrate through Himura's defenses.

"Again, I lose no life points. Maybe you ought to try a different approach, Yugi," Himura said.

"Well, I have nothing else to offer on this turn. I end it," Yugi replied.

"Great, now I can finish off where I left off before stalling for time," Himura added a card to his hand and smiled. "Now, this is a card I'm looking for! First, I'll sacrifice my facedown defense Nimble Momonga to summon this... _Berfomet_!"

Summoning forth to Himura's side was a winged demon with ram's horns.

**Berfomet**

**1400/1800/5 star**

"By summoning this monster, it has an effect that is rather useful. I'm sure you'll like this! With Berfomet on the field, I can move one _Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts _from my deck to my hand!" Himura declared. "Next, I'll activate Polymerization! I'll fuse both my Berfomet and Gazelle! I sacrifice my Berfomet from the field and Gazelle from my hand! Finally, with that, I can summon _Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast_!"

Appearing by Himura's side was a twin-headed winged lion with horns on its head. It stood in an attack position and roared angrily ready to pounce on whatever challenged it.

**Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast**

**2100/1800/6 star**

"_He's using the same monster I would normally use. I guess what they say is true. Great minds do think alike," _Yugi said in the Pharaoh's thoughts.

"_Or was it 'Imitation is the greatest form of flattery'?" the Pharaoh answered back._

The Pharaoh turned to his opponent. "Impressive, Himura, that's a monster I would use in my duels."

"I know. I've seen you use it at Battle City during the tournament. I felt I had to get me these great cards. Now, it's ironic that I use them against you," Himura stated. "Now, where was I? Next, I'll activate this card: _Beast Fangs_! This card allows me to increase the attack and defense of one beast monster by three hundred. Then, I'll activate _Black Pendant_! This will increase the attack of one monster by five hundred points!"

"That increases the attack power of your Chimera to 2900!" Yugi exclaimed. "That'll be stronger than my Magician!"

"You're catching on, Yugi! Now, Chimera! Attack his Magician of Black Chaos!" the Tsubasa boy declared. "Better do something quick before your Magician is a goner!"

As the Chimera charged closer towards the Magician, a card was immediately activated on Yugi's side. Himura caught on this and gasped out.

"What!"

"You just activated my magic card, _Magic Cylinder_! With this card, it can negate a monster's attack and inflict damage to an opponent equal to the monster's attack power! Since your Chimera has 2900 attack points, that number is subtracted from your 9000. That reduces your life points down to 6100! Nice attempt, Himura."

Himura watched as his monster entered one of the two cylinders that appeared on Yugi's side of the field and came out the other and attacked him.

"I should have known you'd pull something like this off! I can't believe I forgot you had that card!" Himura exclaimed as he looked down at his duel disk to read his life points. "You definitely got me good there, Yugi."

**Himura**

**Life points: 6100 (9000-2900)**

"Well, I end my turn there, Yugi. This is getting good, just exactly what I was hoping from the King of Games," Himura smiled to his opponent. "But this is far from over. Only one of us will advance to the next round."

"That's right and only one of us can hope to stop Lance."

"That's right. Now, let's see what other tricks you've got to offer up your sleeve, Mr. King of Games."

"As you wish," Yugi stated as he added a card to his hand. "First, I'll activate _Harpie's Feather Duster_! With it, I'll destroy every trap and magic card on your side!"

"Argh! That means my Beast Fangs and Black Pendant are gone!" Himura shouted as he watched a mammoth feather blow hard wind across and wiping out the two cards. "But, heh... It's a good thing you got rid of my Pendant."

"Why's that?"

"By getting rid of it, the Pendant has a secondary effect! When it has been sent to the graveyard, it inflicts five hundred damage to your life points!"

"No!"

"Oh yeah, it's too bad you didn't know about my Pendant in the first place. I would have thought you would know about its two effects."

**Yugi **

**Life points: 4300 (4800-500)**

"So, what are you going to do now, Yugi? Don't even think about ending your turn! I know you're capable of doing better than that!"

"As usual I won't disappoint you, Himura!" Yugi exclaimed. "I'll summon my Gamma the Magnet Warrior!"

Summoned forth on Yugi's side is an obese pink warrior with a blue S on his chest, wings and a magnet wrapped around his neck.

**Gamma the Magnet Warrior**

**1500/1800/4 star **

"Next, I'll send my Magician to attack your Chimera! Go, my Magician of Black Chaos! Destroy his Chimera with your Scepter blast!"

Following his duelist's orders, the Magician slams his scepter into the ground and sends out a magical sphere blast directly for Chimera. The beast howled in pain before exploding into data fragments from the extremely powerful attack. Himura witnessed as life points were immediately subtracted.

**Himura **

**Life points: 5400 (6100-700)**

"That takes care of your Chimera!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yes and an excellent job, Yugi! But, you realize that there is an effect to the monster."

"I know..."

"When that card was destroyed, I can special summon either Berfomet or Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts from my graveyard, and place either in a face-up attack or facedown defense position. I've decided to do this."

With that said Himura special summoned his Berfomet back on the field in a facedown defense position.

"_He just placed his Berfomet in a facedown defense position. I must be cautious about that card and take it out before he has a chance to use it. Make sure to keep an eye on it, Pharaoh," _Yugi warned telepathically. "I will declare an end to my turn."

The Tsubasa boy added a card to his hand and shrugged, "All I can do on this turn is sacrifice my facedown Berfomet and set one card in a facedown defense position. That ends my turn."

"This duel is turning out to be a fairly played but one exciting duel!" Floramon announced. "Thanks to Goddramon and Holydramon, there is assured to be no interference with this duel! While we continue to give you live coverage of this hard played duel, we'll go check to see how things are going in the dual battle matches taking place. I'll bet you're having a blast, Lillymon and Etemon!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Phoenix Arena/Battle Platforms**

Meanwhile, back in the stadium, the crowds were already going crazy over the two battle arena matches in session. Lillymon was there to cover the action with her hot color commentary. In Arena A, War Growlmon had already turned up the heat against Felinismon. The feline used her speed and agility to dodge the behemoth's blades. She was looking rather desperate and didn't expect War Growlmon to present any form of challenge to her. Meanwhile, Wolfmon was a tug of war against Shadow Garurumon. The Warrior of Light couldn't hope to match strength with Shadow Garurumon but he managed to leap overhead.

"The action is already getting good! War Growlmon had just digivolved and it looks like Felinismon is in serious trouble as we speak! Wolfmon has his hands tied up with Shadow Garurumon!" Lillymon announced. "These fans are going wild as it is! War Growlmon is a huge favorite amongst these great fans! He's a likely candidate to win this tournament!"

War Growlmon charged across the ring and slammed a fist across in hopes of snatching Felinismon. However, the feline digimon leaped out of the way and phased out of sight. This managed to throw War Growlmon off guard as he turned around to find Felinismon delivering a spinning wheel kick across his face. However, the giant merely turned his head and slam his tail across. Felinismon dodged the tail blow and landed on War Growlmon's back. She clawed across the giant's back and attempted to rip away at the metallic armor.

"Now, Felinismon's clawing her way through War Growlmon's armor, but I doubt that will even work! War Growlmon's armor is said to be strong as several steel walls!" Lillymon announced.

Drawing out his energy kitanas, Wolfmon charged across and spun the dual weapons around to hold Shadow Garurumon at bay. The dark wolf beast encircled the warrior in hopes of pouncing him on. However, the Warrior of Light wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Wolfmon is showing us that he can hang with champion-level beasts! I need more information on the legendary warriors, because it seems to me Wolfmon is a champion-level. Oh well. At least those two are going toe to toe!"

War Growlmon stomped his way across the ring and attempted to pull Felinismon off his back. The feline kept a tight grip on his metallic armor with her claws. The giant roared angrily. However, he had an idea. He decided to fall on his back, which Felinismon did not take too kindly to. She immediately jumped off his back and landed back on her feet. War Growlmon got back on his feet and turned around to face off with Felinismon.

"Nice counter there, War Growlmon! I didn't think you'd use that noggin as a giant. I don't give you enough credit, but did you think I would be defeated by the likes to you?" Felinismon panted. "I've dealt with my fair share of giants and took care of them myself."

"Oh really? Well, you don't mind if I decide to take things up a notch?"

"Be my guest, my red friend," Felinismon smiled. "Besides, I've wanted to try out my newly achieved mega form on you."

"You've been telling me about it. I'd like to see it," War Growlmon nodded. "Should be fun..."

"My red friend this is it! This is what all of you have been waiting for!" Felinismon laughed as her body started to emit a golden aura of light. "Felinismon! Warp Shinka!"

The form of Felinismon underwent a major transformation. The crowds looked across in awe as the feline was increasing in size. Lillymon was stunned beyond words.

"Felinismon has now made a decision to digivolve! I just wonder what kind of mega she will turn out to be! Perhaps some sort of Egyptian goddess? This should be quite a treat! Now, War Growlmon's de-digivolving back to Guilmon! Just what is he thinking?"

As War Growlmon de-digivolved back to Guilmon, he simply had this to say, "To do this, Lillymon! Guilmon! Warp Shinka!"

With that said Guilmon's body was starting to emit a golden aura. His body increased in size and took the form of a knight with a lance and shield. The exalted royal knight, Gallantmon, stood upright and was ready to continue this battle match. He looked across and watched Felinismon changing into an entirely different being. She was tall female figure that was part dragon and part human. Around her right hand was a golden staff with the Crest of Hope on top of it. Not only was she majestic in appearance but very beautiful. This certainly would be no pushover for Gallantmon.

"Oh, wow!" Lillymon shouted. "Felinismon has just digivolved and I must say... She has turned into the most beautiful digimon I've ever laid my eyes on! Who knew she had this in her!"

"I'm impressed, Felinismon. I thought you'd turn into something like what's her face?"

"You mean Cleopatra?" the newly digivolved Felinismon smiled. "Or perhaps some sort of feline goddess? I guess I proved all of you wrong. Only Jeri and Anubimon had seen this form. Lord Anubimon was very impressed and said I would indeed reach my full potential. Pharaohmon had no idea I would ever digivolve into mega."

"I see. So, since you're no longer Felinismon, what should I refer to you as?"

"Just call me Angedramon."

**(Angedramon. Mega Level. Angel Dragon Digimon. Special Attacks: Destruction of Light, Hopeful Light & Holy Apocalypse.)**

"Nice, Angedramon. You're a mega just like me. How about we continue where we left off?" Gallantmon stepped into a battle stance.

"That's what I've wanted to hear out of that bread scarfing mouth of yours?" Angedramon held her staff in one hand and prepared herself.

Back in Arena B, Shadow Garurumon fired out his own dark version of Howling Blaster. This attack struck the ring and incinerated a small portion of it. Fortunately, Wolfmon leaped away and retaliated with his Lobo Kendo. Shadow Garurumon couldn't react in time as he was struck in the chest and sent skidding across the ring.

"I doubt that put even you down!" Wolfmon exclaimed. "This fight isn't over!"

"I know..." Shadow Garurumon grunted as he got back on his feet. "I will not fail Yui!"

As soon as Shadow Garurumon said this, he immediately de-digivolved back into Dark Gabumon. Then, his body was engulfed by a dark aura and he underwent an immediate evolution into his mega form.

"Dark Gabumon! Warp Shinka!"

The Warrior of Light watched as the small rookie increased in size and took the form of a dark, metallic wolf. In place of the adorable Dark Gabumon was the intimidating and mighty Shadow Metalgarurumon.

"Shadow Metalgarurumon!"

"Now, we have Dark Gabumon digivolving into his mega form! Wolfmon sure has his hands full with this one! How can he hope to defeat a mega on his own?"

"Nice, now I'm definitely going to have trouble with you, pal," Wolfmon smiled, "But, digivolving into a mega isn't going to make a bit of difference. I'll still find a way to win."

"You will have to give it your best shot!" Shadow Metalgarurumon growled. "I will win for Yui!"

"Well, it's too bad that you're going to get knocked out of this tournament! Piedmon still has a debt to pay!" Wolfmon charged across with his laser kitanas. "Prepare yourself, Shadow Metalgarurumon!"

"Bring it!" Shadow Metalgarurumon roared as he charged across the ring.

"Two action-packed encounters and we're getting ourselves a great show!" Lillymon exclaimed.

In Arena A, Gallantmon slashed across with his lance but Angedramon quickly maneuvered to one side. She was dodging every attempted strike from the exalted knight. She raised her staff and tried to slam it against Gallantmon. However, the Royal Knight blocked out the strike with his shield and pushed her away. Angedramon jumped away and landed on her feet swiftly. She raised her staff overhead and sends out a force of light energy directly for Gallantmon.

"Holy Apocalypse!"

As the beam came directly for him, Gallantmon managed to put up his shield just in time to block it. However, Angedramon maintained control over her attack and twirled her staff around. The beam makes a u-turn around Gallantmon and struck him across the back. The exalted knight gasped out as the force sent him falling on his knees. He sure did not see this coming, especially from Felinismon's mega form.

"What was that just now?" Gallantmon wondered.

"I simply redirected my attack and struck you in the back. Since you are viral type, my holy energy has struck some damage on your armor," Angedramon smiled. "But it looks like I'll have to keep attacking your armor if I hope to penetrate it."

"That's what you think!" Gallantmon jumped back on his feet and raised his staff towards Angedramon. "I'll bet you can redirect this!"

"Go ahead and try it."

"Oh, you bet I will!" Gallantmon powered up his staff and shot out a strong energy blast. "Lighting Joust!"

"Ah, so simple-minded," Angedramon sighed as she held her staff in place and immediately absorbed Gallantmon's attack through it.

"What! You can even absorb my attacks through your staff?"

"It's as Jeri said to Takato. Don't take me very me lightly. Looks like I've proved that I won't be as easy as you think," Angedramon stated and directed her staff towards Gallantmon. "Now take this! Destruction of Light!"

With that said Gallantmon was quick to shield himself with his massive shield. On the other hand, Angedramon fired out a powerful laser from out of her staff and directed it towards Gallantmon. The laser was so powerful that it pushed back against Gallantmon's shield and sent him flying out of the ring. The exalted knight found himself lying on the outside as the beam exploded against the arena walls.

"Incredible! Angedramon has just sent Gallantmon out of the ring! She had managed to counter with some very impressive attacks! This could turn out to be a big upset for the royal knight! Felinismon just might advance to the next round! These fans are going wild for her display!"

Meanwhile, back in Arena B, Shadow Metalgarurumon was firing away an array of missiles from out of his back. The missiles penetrated around the ring in hopes of blasting Wolfmon away. However, the Warrior of Light was proving to be very quick on his feet. He dodged every missile being fired at him.

"Why don't you hold still and take my missiles like a warrior?" Shadow Metalgarurumon taunted the warrior.

"And get blown away to kingdom come? No way! I came here to win and hope I get a shot at Piedmon in the next round! I won't let you defeat me!"

"Let you? I'm GOING to beat you! If you think you'll get a chance to face Piedmon, then think again. I want to tear him apart for being affiliated with Pharaohmon in the first place!"

"We have our common enemies, but it's the price of victory that counts here! The better digimon will win here!" Wolfmon leapt over Shadow Metalgarurumon and struck him across the back with his energy kitanas.

Howling in pain, Shadow Metalgarurumon slid across the ring. Wolfmon charged across with his energy kitanas in hand and attempted to slam them down on Shadow Metalgarurumon. The mega quickly jumped away in time before Wolfmon's kitanas penetrated through the ground.

Shadow Metalgarurumon turned around and whipped his tail across to cause Wolfmon to trip off his feet. The warrior landed on his back and found himself in a precautious situation. Shadow Metalgarurumon loomed over the fallen warrior and raised his claws to strike.

"So, got anything else to say before I end this match?" the metallic wolf growled.

"Yeah... This! EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Wolfmon screamed out as his body was covered in Digicode.

"What's this!"

Taking the place of Wolfmon was a quadruped wolf with the same body stature as Shadow Metalgarurumon. However, his armor was entirely a light shade of white, blue and yellow.

"Garmmon!"

"Interesting, now we have just seen Wolfmon evolve into his beast form! Garmmon looks exactly like Shadow Metalgarurumon, but is he any more powerful? We'll see how he contends with this rather strong mega!"

"Well, you sure are full of surprises, Warrior of Light," Shadow Metalgarurumon commended Garmmon. "Looking at you, I could say we could be brothers."

"Too bad I already have a brother," Garmmon replied. "Besides, we're only related through the same digimon family type. We are wolves after all."

"Lone wolves we once were and now we have friends around us to give us the support we need," Shadow Metalgarurumon stated. "You have your brother, Kouichi. I have Yui as my partner. I won't let her down."

"And I won't fail my brother!" Garmmon declared.

"I guess we each have someone to look out for and help motivate us in the process! Garmmon! Let's see you take these!" Shadow Metalgarurumon exclaimed his mouth opened to fire off an ice blast. "Cocytus Breath!"

"Allow me to retaliate! Howling Laser!" Garmmon shouted and fired out a laser blast through his mouth.

As the ice blast and laser beam collided with one another, it was Garmmon's blast that penetrated through the ice. Shadow Metalgarurumon gasped out as he saw the beam coming. He jumped away in time and fired away an array of missiles down on Garmmon.

"Garuru Tomahawk!"

The Beast Warrior of Light quickly activated the wheels on his heels to slide away from the missiles. They struck the ring surface and nearly caused Garmmon to fly out of the ring due to the impact explosions.

"Whew, that was a close one for Garmmon! Several of those shots and he would have been a goner for sure!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Oh, here comes Shadow Metalgarurumon! He's going for another strike on Garmmon! The Warrior of Light is in trouble!"

With Shadow Metalgarurumon flying down to meet Garmmon head on, the Beast Warrior of Light dodged to the side and prepared to attack Shadow Metalgarurumon from the side.

"With these two matches in session, I must say that the duel between Yugi and Himura is turning out to be better than I expected. Himura had Yugi reeling until our spiky-haired friend managed to make a comeback! However, Himura is still in the lead with life points over Yugi. It'll be interesting to see how everything plays out in that duel! But, that's enough of that since Floramon is covering it. Let's get you guys back to the action at hand!"

Looking from the audience were Neemon and Bokomon. The two were cheering on for Garmmon's efforts against Shadow Metalgarurumon. Neemon bit into his hotdog and forced the weenie to splatter across Bokomon's face. The book-carrier's face was covered with spit and mustard. Neemon knew what was coming up. SLAP! Neemon howled in pain once Bokomon pulled on the rabbit's pants and released it to slap it across Neemon's butt.

"Owwie! Owwie!" Neemon shrieked in pain.

"That's what you get, buffoon," Bokomon scoffed. "C'mon, Kouji, my boy! You can do it! Don't let yourself get eliminated! Our team has had to suffer enough losses as it is!"

"Is he going to lose?" Neemon asked.

"Not if he manages to pull something off to come back with," Bokomon replied. "Kouji! There's something you've got to do! Perhaps, Beowulfmon should suffice..."

On the other side of the arena, Piedmon watched the event unfold and drank a glass of red wine. He set his sights directly on Garmmon at the moment and enjoyed the punishment he was enduring. For Kouji, by defeating Shadow Metalgarurumon, he can only wish to finally get his hands on Piedmon sometime during the tournament.

"Having fun seeing that boy suffer?" Lady Devimon approached the former Dark Master leader.

"More than just enjoying it, dear Lady Devimon, I'm savoring the fact that he gets eliminated. Even if he does advance, he will not make it any further," Piedmon smiled. "If we ever do cross paths, I'll do worse to him than I did to his dear brother, Kouichi."

"I wholeheartedly agree, Lord Piedmon. Now, those other two. Who would have thought Felinismon would digivolve into mega. Just looking at her new form reminds me how much I hated that blonde-haired tramp, Angewomon!"

"Having some bad memories about Angewomon, dear Lady Devimon?" Piedmon teased the dark mistress.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered under her breath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Hallway of the Phoenix Arena/Second Floor**

Taking a break from watching the battle matches at hand, Koenma decided it was time to speak with Yusuke about his Spirit Egg. With Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei watching the matches, Koenma escorted Yusuke across the hallway and started to speak with him in private.

"So, why are you dragging me out again? Those were two intense fights I was getting a kick out of," Yusuke scoffed.

"Oh, have you completely forgotten why I decided to bring you here? Or do you not remember what I mentioned yesterday?" Koenma sighed in disbelief. "It's about your Spirit Egg you dolt!"

"Oh, that... What's so important about that?"

"I guess you haven't forgotten the consequences of possessing that egg. If you had been good during this whole trial, a spirit beast would hatch to give you guidance. But, if you had been a total jerk and remained a selfish kid, a monster would devour you. Body and soul with nothing left. Seeing how have lived up to being a Spirit Detective, you have done plenty of good deeds, but you still are as brash when we first met."

"So, what now? Do I get a spirit beast or a monster to bite my head off?" Yusuke asked.

"It depends. It's about to hatch anytime now," the child ruler pulled out the golden egg out of his pocket.

However, this time the egg had slightly grown. It was about the size of a human baby. Yusuke was stunned in belief at how quickly the egg has grown over the past half year.

"What! You mean that's the egg you first gave me! It's huge!"

"Yes and the beast inside will be no bigger. In just a few moments, your fate will be decided."

"Well... Let's see, I expect a monster to come out," Yusuke said as he touched the egg. "I knew I would have something bad."

"Yusuke!" Keiko's voice called out to the boy.

The Spirit Detective turned around to find Keiko and Botan rushing over towards him. They stopped to find the egg Koenma was carrying with him. Botan stopped and gasped out while pointing out to the massive egg.

"Is... Is that the spirit egg of Yusuke's?" Botan asked while stuttering out.

"It would indeed be his Spirit Egg. It's getting ready to hatch as it is," Koenma nodded.

"That's one big chicken egg," Keiko pointed out.

Suddenly, just as Keiko pointed to the egg, it started to move about in Koenma's arms. He immediately threw it to Yusuke.

"Here, you catch it since it's your egg, Yusuke," Koenma stated.

"What!"

Before the egg even fell on the ground, Yusuke slid across and caught the egg in time. He felt it vibrating against his chest and cracking around the edges. The egg moved about more until more edges cracked. Yusuke looked down in anticipation of what will finally emerge out of the egg. It either comes down to a spirit beast or a monster to take away his body/soul.

"It's about to hatch!" Botan exclaimed. "Watch it, Yusuke!"

"_Please, don't let it to be monster," _Yusuke thought as he kept his eye on the hatching egg.

Within a few moments, the egg quickly hatched and caused the shell to shatter. Koenma, Keiko and Botan watched as a golden puff of smoke shrouded Yusuke. They coughed against the billowing smoke cloud and peered through to find what had hatched out of the Spirit Egg. It comes down to either a Spirit Beast or a body/soul devouring monster.

"So, what actually hatched out of that egg?" Keiko asked while coughing.

"We'll see soon enough," Koenma replied. "Yusuke! Are you all right?"

"Please tell me if you haven't been eaten yet!" Botan cried out. "I'd hate to see you get devoured just when you're about to compete today!"

"No, guys... As it turns out, I'm fine," scoffed Yusuke. "Some beast this turned out to be... Reaaaaaaaaally scary..."

As soon as the cloud was dissipating, Yusuke stood upright with his face crossed with a frustrated sneer. The creature that emerged out of the egg sat on top of Yusuke's head. Koenma, Botan and Keiko looked across. There were smiles crossed their faces. Then, they busted out in laughter. Yusuke quirked an eyebrow and wondered what had them laughing their heads off.

"Say, what's so funny? Where's the beast? My head is still attached. I still have a body a soul," Yusuke said as he checked all over his body. "Nothing worthy to see here..."

"Huh...? Um, you might want to check your head, Yusuke," Keiko giggled as she pointed towards the top of Yusuke's head. "Oh my gosh...!"

"My head?" Yusuke wondered and looked up above his head.

He looked up at what looked like a round-bodied puff ball. It was covered with blue feather-fur, had two small flippers, a pair of penguin feet and a tiny yellow beak. His eyes were round and adorable. A patch of jet, black hair appeared on his head. On the sides of the creature's head was a pair of ear-like flaps. Yusuke's face twisted with utter disbelief.

"So... Tell me... Is this thing the monster that came out of my Spirit Egg?" Yusuke asked while pointing up at the blue creature. "It looks like a penguin!"

"Yes and he has your hair!" Botan laughed heartily. "Oh my... This is just too funny! Ha! Ha!"

"Who would have thought Yusuke would have a twin? But this is just ridiculous!" Koenma busted out laughing while rolling on the ground.

"Ok... It's not that funny," Yusuke growled deeply as he picked the creature on top of his head. "And just what do they call you?"

Answering Yusuke, the blue creature leaped out of his arms and jumped up chirping, "PUU! PUU!"

"Puu? What you need to poo?"

"No, silly, that would be his name, I think," Keiko walked over and scooped Puu in her arms. "Oh you're so cute!"

"Great! Now I have a spirit beast that's cute! I spent all of those months worrying over nothing! What a damn waste!" Yusuke cursed. "Koenma! Botan! Is this your idea of a sick joke!"

"We didn't think it develop into that," Botan stated as she got up from the floor. "It just happened. However, I can tell you that it has inherited your traits, including that patch of black hair. Isn't it just adorable?"

"My ass! I'm going to kill you two for this!" Yusuke roared as he went to chase both Botan and Koenma. _"Stupid Spirit Egg! Beast biting my head off? What a freaking joke!"_

Keiko watched on from the sidelines as Yusuke was chasing Botan and Koenma around. She couldn't help but laugh at the crazy antics taking place.

"Puu? That's a really cute name for you," Keiko held the tiny spirit beast in her arms and smiled. "Just look at him... Isn't he just something, Puu? Yusuke..."

"Keiko!" the voice of Kuwabara called out from behind.

She immediately turned around to find Kuwabara walking up towards her. However, he wasn't alone. Kurama and Hiei walked ahead of him to find Yusuke chasing Botan and Koenma.

"Say, Urameshi is looking angry as usual. I wonder what they said to make him mad?" Kuwabara wondered before noticing Puu held in Keiko's arms. "Say, what's that you got there?"

"Well... Koenma held this really large chicken egg and this thing hatched out. He and Botan mentioned it was the spirit manifestation of Yusuke. Now, Yusuke is anxious to get his hands on those two for not telling him anything about the Spirit Beast turning out to be this cute thing."

"What! You mean this little blue guy is the Spirit Beast that Urameshi had to worry about all this time?" Kuwabara exclaimed before he, too, busted out in laughter. "Oh boy! Between Hiei's immediate crush on Mizuno and this, I can't tell what's funnier!"

"I can't quite decide myself either," Kurama covered his mouth to contain his chuckling.

"Mention that no good wench's name again and I'll make sure you are bowing before my feet," Hiei threatened Kuwabara.

"Don't be angry to admit that you have a thing for that Mizuno girl!" Kuwabara teased the short-stature fire apparition.

"Shut up, you fool! You stay out of my business!" Hiei snapped as he stepped out to confront Kuwabara.

"Calm yourselves, you two," Kurama calmly said to his two comrades. "Please, there's already a situation we have in our hands. If you haven't noticed, Yusuke is giving us quite a show by chasing Botan and Koenma."

"Well, I've got admit... Seeing that blue little fuzz ball associated with Yusuke makes me lose respect in the Spirit Detective," Hiei snorted. "Of all the creatures, why a blue little bird?"

"Yeah and top it off by adding Urameshi's hair on the top," Kuwabara chuckled. "Oh, man! Urameshi is a softy! You hear that? You're a softy, Urameshi! You just didn't want to admit!"

"After I'm done with these two, you're next, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled out in warning.

"Well, gee... Thanks for the warning! I'll be ready for you!" Kuwabara retorted.

Suddenly, there was an ominous, cloaked presence standing from behind a pillar. 'He' watched the Spirit Detectives gathered together and walked off down the hallways. The first to catch glimpse of this mysterious figure was Kurama. The half fox demon's senses were quick to detect the figure's presence. His eyes and nose sensed a fiery aura. It had to belong to one individual; one that Kurama had become very familiar with. Kurama's eyes narrowed carefully as thoughts clouded his mind.

"_Brimstone...? You're still here... just as I expected..."_

"Hey, Kurama! Come on over here and watch this! Now Urameshi has those two in a double headlock!" Kuwabara called out to the red-haired teen.

"Oh? Sorry about that," Kurama turned around and smiled. "Oh... Yusuke..."

Looking across at Yusuke, the fox demon watched him applying a double headlock on both Koenma and Botan. They struggled under his grip in hopes of breaking his hold.

"Oh, Yusuke, you're still the same as ever," Keiko sighed while nodding her head.

"Old habits die hard," Hiei replied.

"I'll say, especially for Urameshi," Kuwabara nodded in agreement. "I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with you of all people."

"Well, there's a first for everything I suppose."

Unbeknownst to them, another pair of individuals was watching them from afar. This time it was the controversial duo, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They studied the Detectives carefully like hawks. It would be a matter of time before these two sides come into collision again. Perhaps, it could happen in one of the upcoming battle matches. Yusuke or Kurama could end up being paired off against Uranus. Anything at this point was possible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Other side of the Second Floor**

On the other side of the arena hallways, Omegamon was walking down in search for Athenamon. He had wanted to discuss with her on important matters including their mission to stop Pharaohmon. There were no signs of Athenamon anywhere, but the Royal Knight was determined to find the Amazon Queen.

"Athenamon... Where are you? I even told you to meet me here," Omegamon scoffed. "Are you THAT upset about the loss yesterday?"

Just then, without Omegamon knowing, Athenamon herself arrived. She walked up carefully behind Omegamon. The Royal Knight was unaware of the Amazon Queen behind him, which gave her a chance to sneak up this close. She quickly spun him around. Then, with one unexpected move... She threw her arms around his neck and planted a long, hard kiss on his lips. Omegamon didn't know what to think. He couldn't pull himself off her with her arms tightening around his neck.

After the long kiss, still hugging him, she pressed her head against his chest. Then, there was a long, very awkward silence. Omegamon was the first to break this silence with a cough.

"My lady... What is the meaning of this...?" Omegamon gulped. "Why are you doing this?"

"..."

"Lady Athenamon?"

"You don't get it, do you, Royal Knight?" Mermaimon emerged from out a corner. "When a male warrior defeats an Amazon in battle, she must marry him. That kiss she gave you is the sacred _Amazon's Kiss_. It is a symbol of that covenant."

"Yeah," Jaguarmon spoke out as she hopped on Mermaimon's right shoulder. "Be lucky you aren't a female digimon, for when a female defeats an Amazon, the kiss symbolizes a blood oath. She would have to hunt you down until you or she is dead."

"You see, Omegamon... Yesterday, I was a drunken mess. By losing to you, I couldn't stand the thought of you being your bride. I just couldn't bring myself to lowering myself to being a man's slave. My pride would not allow it."

"My lady... This is all happening to quickly..."

"After our conversation at the tavern last night, I went off to brood. The more I thought about it, I... I slightly do admire you and am sort of grateful for what you've done," Athenamon slowly moved herself from Omegamon and looked him deeply into his eyes. "I thought about the fact that marrying wouldn't be so bad, because I, in fact, do love you."

"What!" Omegamon exclaimed. "Athenamon, are you still sober? You're telling me all of this now? This is happening too fast!"

"Normally, we would hate to welcome any male but you've defeated our queen fair and square," Darcmon stepped out from another corner. "You aren't so bad. You, too, have a warrior's spirit like all of us, especially our queen. You two are royal knights. It would be right for a marriage to occur between two knights."

"We're supportive of our queen and a ceremony just might happen soon. There's nothing you can do to change. We're already arranging it as we speak," Mermaimon stated. "So, looks like you're out of luck, mister, because you will be supportive of our queen!"

"By defeating our queen, you brought this upon yourself. So in the end, it was Lady Athenamon who got the last laugh," Jaguarmon snickered.

Pushing himself away from Athenamon, Omegamon backed away from the Amazons and found himself in a new predicament. Never would he thought about the possibility about a marriage with Athenamon, the Amazon Queen.

"My lady... Please, I only see you as a friend and a colleague. There's no need for us to take this to the next level. It's all too soon," a reluctant Omegamon backed off. "Please, reconsider this!"

"It's an honor bond tradition even you can't run away from. We'll chase you to the ends of the Digital World if you dare flee!" Darcmon threatened the Royal Knight. "If you break Athenamon's heart, we will not hesitate to kill you ourselves!"

"Besides, you're the first male to ever defeat an Amazon Queen in thousands of years. The only other Amazon queen to fall in defeat was the first one and her marriage was a blissful one," Mermaimon explained. "When her husband was killed in a battle, she was left a widow and made it clear that this would be a sacred tradition. When a male defeats the Amazon queen, the queen must give the victor the covenant _Amazon Kiss _and a marriage between those two warriors is to occur. No exceptions. So, congratulations, Omegamon. You're going to be Athenamon's beloved husband. So, don't you try anything funny or you will deal with us!"

Upon hearing all of this, including the history lesson, Omegamon couldn't handle anymore of this. He walked off down the hall to clear his mind. The Amazons watched him depart and whispered amongst themselves. Athenamon happily waved to Omegamon as he left but her smile turned into that of a frown. She punched her fist through a wall and growled angrily.

"That man! He doesn't believe in the sacred tradition and he calls himself an honor bond warrior!" Athenamon angrily cried. "Girls! If it's the last thing we do, you must make sure to hunt down that idiot and make sure he understands the tradition of the Amazon Kiss! He will become my husband, no matter what!"

"Yes, my lady!" the Amazons cried out in unison.

Before Athenamon and the Amazons departed from the hall, the troublemaker herself showed up just in time to find the Amazon Queen. This troublemaker was none other than Witchmon herself.

"Um, who are you?" Athenamon asked. "What is your business with us?"

"My name is Witchmon, your highness! I just can't help but notice your recent proposal to Omegamon! I'm happy to know that you've found your soul mate!" Witchmon giggled as she shook Athenamon's hands happily. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Eh? You are?" Athenamon asked until an idea came into mind. "Perhaps, you can help me win Omegamon over to me?"

"I can...?"

"Yes, do you happen to make any love potions of the sort?"

"Um... Yeah..."

"Then, would you like to join us for the time being? We can conduct business."

"Oh! Thank you, my lady! I won't let you down!"

"_Yes, now I can win Omegamon to me without any trouble. Who said I was dense?" _Athenamon snickered in thought. "Come we have important matters to discuss, Witchmon."

"I'm at your service, my queen!" Witchmon saluted the royal knight.

Meanwhile, down on the other side of the hallways, Omegamon stopped to catch his breath. He couldn't believe what he had undergone. By defeating the Amazon queen and receiving the kiss, he is bound to marry her. If he even thought about fleeing, he would be considered dishonorable even to the Royal Knight code. He let out a deep sigh of relief but not long as a pair of chuckling figures approached him.

Omegamon lifted his head to find Skull Satanmon and Marine Devimon laughing amongst themselves. Why were they laughing? The Royal Knight stood upright and had hoped he didn't run into anymore nuisances.

"May I ask what's so funny? Shouldn't you two be kissing Pharaohmon's feet right now?" Omegamon growled. "I don't have time to deal with you two idiots."

"Oh look! It's the honor bound knight who can't even look a woman in the eye! Some warrior you are! Wait until we tell our buddies about this!" Marine Devimon busted out laughing. "Ha! Oh my... What a joke! Omegamon dug his own grave by receiving that Amazon Kiss! I thought you would have known your Digital World history!"

"You've finally met your doom through this marriage!" Skull Satanmon laughed. "Looks like you'll be cleaning up Athenamon's temple and rubbing her feet! Ha! What a maroon!"

"As far as being a Royal Knight, you're a freaking joke! Omegamon the softy who can't even look the great Athenamon in the eye! You're going to be a laughing stock! The Digital World will never forget this!" Marine Devimon continued on. "Please, can you sign our autographs? Oh Great Omegamon! Your name should be Omegamon Wuss Mode! Ha! Ha!"

Omegamon's body flared with a bright golden aura. He clearly heard enough from these two idiots. He raised his Metalgarurumon hand and swung it across.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

The force of the blow slammed against the two noodle-brainers. They were sent hurtling out of a window and upwards towards the skies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" the two demon digimon's voices echoed across the heavens.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Omegamon walked down the hallway and looked for an empty room to help clear his mind. Today has already started off badly for Omegamon. He can only wonder how much worse it will be for him. Time will only tell.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Paradise/Sector Paradise-0997**

Back at the Paradise realm, the duel between Yugi Muto and Himura Tsubasa was still in session. Floramon was there to give live coverage of the duel with Tapirmon as her cameraman. Watching on from beyond the realm was the ominous presence of both Goddramon and Holydramon.

Yugi and Himura faced each other with sheer determination. Neither one were counting on a defeat and knew only one would advance to the next round. Could the goddess of victory smile upon Yugi or will Himura achieve his dream of triumphing over the legendary King of Games? This duel would decide the end result.

"We continue live coverage of the duel between Yugi and Himura! The boy who had just miraculously awakened from his coma is now in the lead over the King of Games! He leads with 5400 life points over Yugi's 4300, but there is always room for a comeback! We'll see just how Yugi will pull himself out of this predicament!"

"Himura... I do believe it is my turn," Yugi smiled while adding a new card to his hand. "First, I'll summon the Skull Mariner in attack mode!"

Laying out the card on the field, the monster revealed was a pirate ship with a red skeleton on the front.

**Skull Mariner**

**1600/900/4 star**

"Next, I'll switch my Gamma into defense mode," the King of Games switched his monster into a face-up defense stance. "And I'll send my Magician of Black Chaos to attack your facedown defense card! Lay his card to waste, Magician!"

The Magician fired out a shot from his scepter and incinerated the facedown card. It was _Ancient One of the Deep Forest_, a goat with red eyes, tiny wings and five bushy tails.

**Ancient One of the Deep Forest**

**1800/1900/6 star**

Since the goat was in defense mode, no damage was inflicted on Himura's life points. However, Yugi was not finished with his turn.

"Now, before finishing my turn, I'll send my Skull Mariner to attack your life points directly!"

The ship moved towards Himura's direction and attempted to ram him with force. The boy managed to maneuver to the side but not long as the red skeleton jumped out and elbowed Himura in the gut. The boy took the blow and staggered back. The skeleton hopped back inside the ship and rowed it backwards to Yugi's side. Though Himura did not suffer too much damage from the skeleton's elbow shot, his life points were still taken away.

**Himura**

**Life points: 3800 (5400-1600)**

"That ends my turn, Himura. Anything, you'd like to offer in retaliation?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Himura nodded and added a card to his hand. "Ah! Perfect! The card I drew will keep you at bay! I bring forth the_ Swords of Revealing Light_!"

"Oh no! Not now!"

"I'm glad you're familiar with this card!"

Yugi watched as a pair of golden swords dropped down around him and his monsters into the shape of a circle. They became surrounded by a barrier around the swords.

"With the swords in place, you can't attack me for three whole turns! I end my turn there! I hope you have something to offer since I prevented you from attacking me. Looks like this duel is going to be mine after all."

"Don't count me out just yet," Yugi retorted and added a new card to his hand. "I'll sacrifice my Skull Mariner to place out a facedown defense card in its place. Next, I'll switch my Gamma to attack mode. That's all I can do. There's only two turns until these swords release me."

"Well, seeing as I can't do anything. I'll end my turn phase here."

"This gives more than enough time to prepare once these swords are gone," Yugi said. "Now, I'll sacrifice my Gamma and replace it with another facedown defense monster! I'll flip a card over to over my facedown monster! Come forth my Dark Magician Girl!"

Summoned forth to the field was a beautiful blonde-haired girl wearing a light blue magician's outfit with a pink trim. She flipped out in front of Yugi gracefully and stood by side like a guardian protecting her pharaoh.

**Dark Magician Girl**

**2000/1700/6 star**

"Since I sacrificed my Dark Magician earlier on to summon Magician of Black Chaos, my Dark Magician Girl's attack power is increased by three hundred points!"

**Dark Magician Girl**

**ATK: 2300 (2000 + 300)**

Himura couldn't believe this. Now Yugi was getting the best of him by summoning forth another powerful magician to give aid to the Magician of Black Chaos. How could Himura hope to contend against two mighty Magicians at once?

"Whoa... Two magicians? I know about your mastery with your magician cards, Yugi, but it's still not going to make a difference. When those swords are gone, I'm going to launch an offensive that even your magicians cannot hope to withstand. Now, since I can't do anything, I'll pass on this turn."

"All right then! I'll set one card facedown in defense mode! Next, I'll flip my other facedown defense card to reveal a second Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!"

"A second one! No! I didn't think you'd have a second one!"

Flipping his second facedown card, the second Dark Magician Girl emerged and stood by Yugi's left side. Now, Himura must contend with not two but three magicians at once! The situation was not turning out the way Himura had intended. He was overestimating his own dueling abilities and overlooking Yugi. This would eventually come back to haunt him.

Also, thanks to sacrifice of Dark Magician to summoning the Magician of Black Chaos, an additional three hundred points was added to the second Dark Magician Girl.

**Dark Magician Girl**

**ATK: 2300 (2000 + 300)**

"Not just that, Himura, but the effects of your Swords of Revealing is finished. That sets me and my monsters free to attack next turn!" Yugi stated.

The swords quickly dispersed from off the field. With Yugi's turn over, Himura drew a card out and added it to his hand.

"Since its back to my turn, I'll first summon another Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Himura laid out the newly drawn card to reveal his monster. "Next, I'll activate _Axe of Despair_! This will increase the attack power of any one monster by a thousand points! So, I'm equipping it to my Vorse Raider!"

A new battle axe appeared in Vorse Raider's right hand and increased his attack power by a thousand points more.

**Vorse Raider**

**ATK: 2900 (1900 + 1000)**

"That makes him stronger than your Magician of Black Chaos by a hundred points! Now, Vorse Raider! Slay his Magician of Black Chaos!"

"No!" Yugi exclaimed as he witnessed the axe wielding beast charge forward.

Vorse Raider raised his medieval weapon and slashed down the Magician of Black Chaos in half through the waistline. The magician howled in excruciating pain before breaking down into data fragments.

**Yugi**

**Life points: 4200 (4300-100)**

"Yes, but by destroying my Magician of Black Chaos, you allow my two Magician Girls' attack powers to increase with three hundred more additional points!"

**Dark Magician Girl #1**

**ATK: 2600 (2300 + 300)**

**Dark Magician Girl #2**

**ATK: 2600 (2300 + 300)**

"Well, I just hope they're ready to get skewered by my Vorse Raider on my next turn!" Himura laughed. "Well, I end my turn there. Anything to sacrifice to my monster?"

"No, but I can do this!" Yugi revealed the Dark Hole card. "I activate Dark Hole!"

"That means..."

"All of our monsters are gone, including your Vorse Raider!"

"But your Magician Girls will be gone, too!"

"It's a price to pay, Himura!"

A large hole appeared at the center of the field. Both Dark Magician Girls and the Vorse Raider were absorbed down the hole. Both sides of the duelists' fields were now empty.

"To finish my turn, I'll set one card facedown."

"I think I'll place a card facedown, too," Himura said after drawing a new card to his hand. "I end my turn!"

"I, too, will place another card facedown! That ends my turn!"

Himura drew out a card from his deck and smiled once realizing what he drew. He immediately summons the monster card to the field.

"Now, we're getting somewhere!" Himura laughed. "I summon my _Master and Expert_ card!"

Appearing on Himura's side was a man with a Hell-Hound. This creature and man clearly was representing both Himura and Inumon. Yugi looked across and realized the similarities.

**Master & Expert**

**1200/1000/4 star**

"I see you have a card that reminds you of the bond between you and Inumon," Yugi pointed out.

"This too is one of our favorite cards and I will use this same card to ensure me victory!"

"Perhaps, but you will have to try! You just triggered my trap card! I activate _Call of the Haunted_!"

"What! Call of the Haunted?"

"With this card, I can select one monster from my graveyard and special summon it in an attack position! I'm equipping this with the monster of my choice and I choose to special summon... my Magician of Black Chaos!"

"You're bringing your mighty Magician again!"

"That's right, Himura! You thought you'd be seeing the last of him? Well, obviously, I've proven you wrong!" Yugi declared.

The Magician of Black Chaos was quickly resurrected back on the field and stood by Yugi protectively.

"I didn't see this coming, but I'm glad you're getting more serious dueling against me. I'm happy to know that you're not willing to hold back! You see... This is just what I expect from the King of Games! You impress every time, Yugi."

"I can say the same to you, Himura..."

"Let us continue! Since my turn is finished, let's see what you can do!"

"Gladly, Magician of Black Chaos! Destroy his Master & Expert with your Scepter Blast!"

Pointing his scepter, the Magician directed it towards Master & Expert monster. It was destroyed by the overwhelming force of the Magician's magic power.

**Himura **

**Life points: 2200 (3800-1600)**

"With that, I end my turn," Yugi declared.

"Nice shot there, Yugi! But it's going to take more than that to put me down! Now, it's my move!" Himura added a new card to his deck. "The card I just drew... I will activate it! The _Change of Heart_! With this I can take control of anyone of your monsters for one whole turn! You know which monster I'm planning to take from you!"

"Oh no! You wouldn't..."

"That's right! I'll use it to 'borrow' your Magician of Black Chaos! Kind of ironic how I'm going to use your own monster to take a chunk out of your life points!" Himura smiled as the Magician of Black Chaos floated to his side. "Now, Magician of Black Chaos! Attack Yugi's life points directly!"

"You didn't think I'd be prepared in case something like this would ever occur? Life is full of surprises, Himura. This duel is no different! By attacking me, you just caused me to activate a trap card! Mirror Force!"

"Oh no!"

As the Magician directed his attack, it slammed against a protective barrier and was destroyed in the process.

"The Call of the Haunted also has a secondary effect. Since my Magician equipped with this card has been destroyed, that card will also be destroyed."

"You did it again, Yugi. Heh. You sure were prepared for me. I'll give you all the credit in the world. You are one of the best, perhaps even the best, but I will be remembered for this. Just you wait and see..."

"We both will be commended by duelists alike for years to come. You have a bright future, Himura."

"Well... Enough of the mushy stuff. That ends my turn."

"All I can do now is set one card facedown in defense mode," Yugi laid out his newly drawn card.

Drawing a card to his hand, Himura laid out that same card and it was revealed to be another Vorse Raider.

"I summon another Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Himura shouted. "Now, Vorse Raider! Attack his facedown defense card!"

Charging across the field, the Vorse Raider stomped across and destroyed the facedown card. It was revealed to be a purple-haired woman wearing blue robes wielding a staff with a crescent moon on top of it. It was the _Magician of Faith_. Since this monster was in defense mode, no points were deducted from Yugi.

**Magician of Faith**

**300/400/1 star**

However...

"By destroying my Magician of Faith, its effect has been activated! I can choose a magic card from my graveyard and put it directly into my hand," Yugi stated as he pulled out a magic card he chose from his graveyard.

"I don't know what you're planning, but... I will not come away losing! I will think of something to defeat you! My turn ends if you wanted to know."

"That's all I need to hear," Yugi smiled. "Now, I'll activate _Raigeki_! This card destroys all monsters from your side of the field! That means that your Vorse Raider is gone!"

"Not! My Vorse Raider!" Himura exclaimed as he watched another one of his Vorse Raiders be destroyed before his very own eyes.

"Finally, I'll activate... _Monster Reborn_! With this, I'll resurrect and special summon my Magician of Black Chaos!"

"No! Not your Magician again!"

Reappearing before Yugi was the majestic Magician of Black Chaos. He pointed its scepter directly at Himura and prepared to fire away at will.

"Now, my Magician! End this duel and wipe out his life points!" Yugi declared.

Following Yugi's command, the Magician unleashed a powerful magic blast from his scepter and watched it engulf Himura completely. The boy screamed out as all of his life points dropped down to zero. The duel has now been decided. Himura, despite his efforts, was unable to dethrone the King of Games. Yugi Muto has won.

**Himura**

**Life Points: 0 (2200-2800)**

"With only 2200 left, the Magician's blast was 2800! That dealt the final blow and has won Yugi Muto the match!" Floramon announced. "What a duel! This was what I've wanted to see! An honorable duel with no dark magic involved! You have to admire Himura though. He gave it his all!"

Kneeling down on the ground, Himura panted heavily and attempted to get up. He strained heavily until The Pharaoh walked over to him. The King of Games extended his hand to Himura. The Tsubasa boy accepted his hand and pulled himself up with Yugi's help.

"Yugi... That was a great duel. This is exactly what I've expected from you, friend."

"You dueled with your heart, Himura. It was an honor to duel you," Yugi smiled "Unlike our previous opponents, we dueled honorably and it's how a duel should really be contested. No tricks, shadow magic or manipulation. You've proven to me there are duelists with honor."

"Thank you, Yugi. It was my dream to duel with you and I have fulfilled it. It would have been sweeter if I had won."

"Winning or losing does not matter as long as there are no high stakes involved, like saving one's soul. In this case, it was a duel to determine who the better man was. I came out on top, but you still come out looking like a winner in my view."

"You don't know how much those words mean to me," Himura said as he stepped back. "But... I want to know what happened to... Lord Anubimon."

"..."

"Since our duel is through, I want to know what happened to Anubimon. He wasn't there when I awoke and he was one of the first I expected to see..."

"Himura, I... I don't know how to break this to you," Yugi sighed as he remained silent for a few moments.

"What...? How did he do in his match? At least, tell me that. If he didn't win, then that was expected. I know how powerful Pharaohmon is..."

"But you weren't there to see that monster achieve eight percent of his strength! It was truly a frightening experience! Beelzebumon was hospitalized. Agunimon managed to survive and advanced to the next round. Anubimon... He didn't win but he..."

"He, what? Just tell me already!" Himura demanded. "What happened?"

"Lord Anubimon has died..." Goddramon's voice thundered out from the dimension.

Upon hearing this shocking revelation, Himura spun around and felt his body grows cold. His heart immediately stopped and every muscle in his body stiffened in shock. Yugi walked over to Himura and held him up from collapsing.

"Anubimon...? No, that can't be true," Himura gasped out as his face turned pale. "It can't be..."

"Himura, you just come out of a coma. Please, calm down," Yugi said to Himura. "If you just let Goddramon and Holydramon speak..."

"Pharaohmon killed him...? That monster! Damn it!" Himura screamed out as he pushed Yugi away. "No! This can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is, Himura," Goddramon sighed.

Suddenly, two enormous dragons emerged from out of the darkness. The room soon became radiated with a brilliant, heavenly light. The first dragon to emerge was golden dragon beast wearing a silver metallic mask. Numerous symbols and markings plastered across his body and face mask. A pair of wings sprouted from his back, however, both sides contrasted with one another. The right side had a pair of black angel wings and the left side was a pair of white wings. His body itself was elongated like a serpent's. A pair of gazelle-like horn protruded at the front of his mask. The beast's eyes were crimson and intimidating yet they also had a gentle glare to them. This really depended on his mood and he was currently at peace with the two duelists. This monster was the majestic Goddramon.

**(Goddramon. Mega-level. Holy Dragon Digimon. God Flame & Summon)**

The other was a serpent-bodies rose pink dragon. Her limbs were short yet clawed. Six pairs of tiny angel wings sprouted on side of her body. A lion's mane surrounded her neck to give her an intimidating beast presence. Her face, too, was lion-like. The beast's eyes were emerald green and a pair of antelope horns protruded out of her front head. This monster was Holydramon.

**(Holydramon. Mega-level. Holy Dragon Digimon. Holy Flame & Apocalypse)**

"Are these really Holydramon and Goddramon? The two watchers of Paradise?" Floramon shouted. "Whoa... I'm speechless!"

"Yes, these are the majestic watchers of Paradise," Himura introduced them to everyone. "That's besides the point... You all knew Lord Anubimon died? Why didn't you all tell me when I awoke?"

"Because we didn't want to ruin your chances of dueling," Yugi answered. "If you had not arrived when you did, you would have been surely disqualified. If our friends had told you beforehand, you wouldn't have concentrated hard."

"But, you guys held back the truth... I... I don't know what I can say... I can't even look at you!"

"Himura... I'm sorry," Yugi sighed.

"That's not enough to bring Lord Anubimon back!" Himura screamed out. "Don't you get it? He was the closest to me besides Kotori, Inumon and Yui!"

"Himura! Please, control yourself! Especially after what you promised Kotori in your comatose state," Goddramon reminded the boy.

"That's right... I remember," Himura sighed and nodded. "But, Lord Anubimon... God... He's gone... All thanks to that damn Pharaohmon. Now I have another good reason to see that demon die!"

"But you have us, Himura. We're your friends and we will stand by your side to the end," Yugi got up and smiled to Himura. "You know what Anubimon said before he died?"

"What...?" Himura started to tear up. "What did he say?"

"He said that we must fight against time. Pharaohmon threw away his soul by joining a Dark God. Yes, Himura... Pharaohmon was once Anubimon's friend."

"No, that can't be true! I knew Anubimon had a friend that betrayed him but I never thought it would be Pharaohmon... That just isn't possible."

"It is, Himura," Holydramon spoke up. "Now, you and everyone must band together to prevent Pharaohmon from winning this tournament. By uniting, your combined strength will be enough to bring that demon down and avenge Lord Anubimon's death. Please, don't walk away from this battle. We need you."

"Who said I was going to run away? I'd be a fool to leave my friends behind!" Himura shouted.

"That's right. The decisions you make will affect those all around you. By joining your friends, you will help to ensure Pharaohmon's demise. We stay true to our word," Goddramon stated promptly.

"I hope that you're right," Himura said with fists clenched. "I will carry out Anubimon's honor and Kotori's promise. I will help you guys crush Pharaohmon at any cost!"

Smiling, Yugi gave Himura a pat on his right shoulder.

"I know you'll help us through, Himura. You are apart of the team. You, I, Takato, Takuya, Inumon, Omegamon and everyone else will stand united together. Today will mark the end for that monster. I guarantee it."

"I believe you, Yugi," Himura nodded as he walked towards the King of Games. "Oh... Before I go, Goddramon and Holydramon..."

"Yes, Himura?" the dragons asked simultaneously.

"Thank you for telling me. That's all I needed to hear. I know Anubimon is resting peacefully and wishes this whole nightmare just end."

"It will, Himura. It will end," Holydramon assured the boy. "Now go out there and make Lord Anubimon proud!"

"We will! Count on it, your lordships," Yugi bowed in respect.

As soon as they prepared to depart, a portal opened up behind them. Yugi and Himura nodded to one another before stepping through. Floramon and Tapirmon were quick to follow before the doorway closed up in front of them. With everyone departing from the dimension, only Goddramon and Holydramon remained behind.

"Good luck, heroes of the Digital World," Goddramon said before disappearing across the horizon with Holydramon. "Conquer this great darkness."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Phoenix Arena/Battle & Duel Platforms**

Back in the arena, the two battle matches were still in session. The crowds were heavily getting into the heavy action and got their moneys worth. They had also witnessed the end of a well contested duel between Yugi and Himura. They also witnessed the presence of the two watchers of Paradise, which stunned everyone. Pharaohmon was amongst those watching the big screen.

The demon watched carefully from his skybox and smiled. He overheard Himura and Yugi's vow to defeat Pharaohmon. In his presence of mind, there wasn't anything these 'peons' could hope to stop him. However, he also caught glimpse of the battle matches at hand. Gallantmon and Wolfmon were quite impressive. He hoped that he would face either one of them during the next rounds in the tournament. He showed great interest is displaying more of his demonic strength against them.

In Arena A, Gallantmon was already back to his feet and ready to go for the finishing blow. During the course of the match, Angedramon hadn't hoped for Gallantmon to be recovering so quickly and knocking away her holy attacks. She aimed her staff forward and shot another powerful Holy Apocalypse. The Royal Knight saw this attack coming forth and dodged away to the side. He quickly phased out of Angedramon's sight and caught her off guard. Just as she was prepared to take flight, Gallantmon reappeared by her side and aimed his shield directly at Angedramon. The female's eyes widened as a massive beam came firing out of the shield and struck her body first.

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!"

Before Angedramon had time to react, the blast caught her and pushed her downwards. The force of the blow caused her body to arch forward and slam through the ring surface. The female lost a large amount of her power and de-digivolved back into Felinismon. Gallantmon levitated down from mid-air and dropped down to one knee.

"There goes Angedramon and she immediately de-digivolves back to Felinismon! Looks like the deal is sealed for the valiant feline! Etemon is there to make the count, but I think it's obvious we know who the winner truly is! However, let's give credit where credit is due! Felinismon put up quite the effort!"

Back in Arena B, Beowulfmon had taken over the battle against Shadow Metalgarurumon. It was just a while ago during the heat of the duel where Shadow Metalgarurumon was overwhelming Garmmon with a heavy assault. This led to Kouji de-evolving back and using 'Fusion Evolution' to become the mighty Beowulfmon.

Wielding his sword, Beowulfmon stepped into a battle stance. His eyes locked onto Shadow Metalgarurumon; he aimed and rapidly raced across the ring. The metallic wolf sped off towards him at just about the same time. Both raced towards each other with one goal in mind: victory. For Shadow Metalgarurumon, it was to win for Yui. For Beowulfmon, it was to advance to the next round and hopes of facing Piedmon. There would indeed be one winner. Raising his sword overhead, Beowulfmon summoned forth a large spirit wolf with crimson eyes dimming. With one loud cry, the Warrior of Light directed his attack towards Shadow Metalgarurumon.

"FROZEN HUNTER!"

The metallic wolf continued his charge until the spirit wolf engulfed him completely. He didn't feel any excruciating pain at first but that soon changed as he howled in pain from attack's flare. As a creature of darkness, the light was too much for him to bear and thus weakened him in the process. Beowulfmon turned around and watched Shadow Metalgarurumon collapse. The mega de-evolved back into Dark Gabumon. Beowulfmon sheathed his sword as he fell to one knee to catch his breath.

"Now, Shadow Metalgarurumon goes down! He has turned back to Dark Gabumon but still managed to give a good fight to Beowulfmon! Etemon is already on seven back in Arena A!"

"...Eight! Nine! Ten!" Etemon exclaimed while signaling to the announcer. "Felinismon was unable to answer the ten count! Therefore, Gallantmon is your winner!"

"There you have it! Gallantmon is the first name to advance to the quarter-finals! That just leaves a winner to be decided in Arena B. However, it looks like Dark Gabumon is out for the count!" Lillymon exclaimed.

Gallantmon walked over to the fallen Felinismon, kneeled over and placed her over his right shoulder. He turned away while leaving Arena A. Suddenly, he stopped to find the Duel Dome descending down from the ceiling.

"Here comes the Duel Dome to drop our duelists off back to the arena. I must say that we should give those two a standing ovation for their valiant efforts in producing us an excellent and hard fought duel!"

As the dome stadium opened, Himura and Yugi were the first to step out. Gallantmon walked over to his comrades and waved to them.

"Great duel, you guys! You sure gave them a good show just like you promised them!" Gallantmon nodded.

"Looks like you went a little too rough on Felinismon there, Gallantmon," The Pharaoh pointed out at the unconscious Felinismon.

"She'll be just fine. I made sure not to go overboard with my attack," replied Gallantmon. "Besides, Jeri would kill me if something had happened to her."

"Well, you now advance to the next round, Gallantmon. Congratulations," Himura commended the royal knight.

"Thank you. So you and I are going to have some tough competition in the next round, Yugi."

"Perhaps, but we have yet to learn about our opponents. It'll be a little while before I duel again," Yugi stated.

"Well, we know the winner of... Dark Gabumon!" Himura raced over towards Arena B. "Beowulfmon! I hope you went easy on that attack because you just clearly knocked Dark Gabumon out for a loop!"

"Yeah, well... He's just fine. My aim wasn't to destroy him. I know how much he means to your sister," Beowulfmon assured Himura. "Good dueling, Himura, you have a warrior's spirit."

"Thanks, Kouji."

"...Nine! Ten!" Etemon called out and gave a signal to Lillymon. "For not answering before the ten count, Dark Gabumon has been declared eliminated! Beowulfmon wins and advances to the next round!"

"We have our first two official winners of the Shadow Tournament!" announced Lillymon. "Gallantmon and Beowulfmon advance to the next round! Give it up for these competitors! They gave us an excellent opening show!"

With the audience heavily applauding the competitors, Beowulfmon walked over to Dark Gabumon and carried up on his back. He stepped out the Arena B and walked down with Himura. Gallantmon and The Pharaoh caught up with them. The group headed down towards the entranceway to meet up with the others in the infirmary center.

Having seen Beowulfmon coming out victorious, Bokomon jumped out of his seat and hollered out with a megaphone. The digimon around him were a bit taken back by the bookworm's sudden outburst.

"WAY TO GO, KOUJI! YOU DID IT, MY BOY!" Bokomon screamed out through the megaphone. "You see that everyone? That Beowulfmon is a dear friend of mine! I am honored to see that boy coming out a winner! Oh, Kouji, how you and the legendary warriors have made me proud!"

"Um, hey, rabbit?" an Ogremon whispered into Neemon's ear. "You know that whack job?"

"Um... Who?" Neemon tilted his head.

"Never mind..."

"What's a whack job?" wondered Neemon before shrugging his shoulders. _"I'm hungry for some pretzels..."_

Also watching from the audience stands were the three Dra-Warriors: Flamedramon, Luzdramon and Panzerdramon. They studied the crowd around them and avoided any food being thrown across. Flamedramon was nearly struck in the head by a beer bottle.

"Whew, thank goodness I was able to dodge those last beer bottles," Flamedramon wiped his forehead. "Those were some great matches and well worth the pay!"

"Of course, you know that's not why we're here, Flamedramon," Luzdramon reminded him. "We're here to scout the arena and check for anything unusual."

"Right and report anything peculiar to Imperialdramon-sama," Panzerdramon nodded. "Where is he anyway?"

"He said he'd meet with us or our two colleagues helping those human girls find the priestess sword," Luzdramon stated. "Either way, he will come. Then, we can help these earth heroes against Pharaohmon."

"So, for the time being, we're just here to watch the festivities?" Flamedramon asked.

"Until Pharaohmon competes again," Panzerdramon said. "Flamedramon, I thought you would know all the information presented to you by Imperialdramon."

"Well, I didn't have time to read the whole report. I was in a hurry to get here."

"Yeah, just leave it to our valiant leader to get the job done," Luzdramon sighed. "I should have been leader."

"Don't worry. We have a long day, fellas. Maybe later, we can go about and search the arena. I know there are some of Pharaohmon's goons causing some trouble."

"Really? Oh, in that case, we better go and put a stop to their little fun," Luzdramon smiled. "Right, Panzerdramon?"

"Oh, yeah! We know a surprise that's going to blow their minds!"

"Gee, I wonder what that is?" Flamedramon rolled his eyes. _"Well, Ninjadramon. Herodramon. We're counting on you two in helping those girls find that sword. With us three here covering the arena, let's hope that sword will stop Pharaohmon before the two worlds are his."_

"We wrap up the first of our second day matches! Yugi has advanced to the next round and awaits the winner of the next duel, whoever the two duelists maybe. Now, it's been confirmed that Guilmon and Wolfmon advance to the next round! Their opponents have yet to be determined until we complete all of our battle matches before the quarter-final rounds! Next, we will be taking a five minute break period to allow the ring crew to clean up the mess and allow the competitors to get themselves ready. In the meantime, I will be drawing out names from a lottery to determine who competes against whom in our three matches! Until then, feel free to visit our snack stands!"

With that said Lillymon shut off her microphone and flew off to find the lottery basket she was provided for by the tournament committee. The matches would be decided by random drawings from two baskets: one for the duel tournament and the other for the battle tournament. The anticipation was high and it was impossible for anyone to guess what match pairings will be announced next.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Phoenix Arena/Infirmary Center/Himura's Room**

Watching the results of the matches, the group was happy to see great sportsmanship and no bloodbaths. Especially considering what happened yesterday with Nemesis nearly killing Himura, Lance torturing Kenta and Pharaohmon murdering Anubimon. This was a fresh of relief for the Tamers, the Duelists and the Legendary Warriors.

Jeri was glad to see Felinismon pulling out all the stops and fighting in her new mega form. Despite the loss, she was clearly proud of her digimon's efforts. The same concerned for Yui. Not only was she proud for Dark Gabumon but was happy to see her brother realizing his dream of dueling Yugi.

The door opened up behind them. Everyone turned around to find Guilmon carrying Felinismon on his back, the Pharaoh, Kouji with Dark Gabumon on his back and Himura.

"Himura! Felinismon!" Jeri ran over to her friends and kneeled beside Felinismon. "Guilmon, did you really have to go so hard on her?"

"Heh, sorry, I just couldn't help my strength," Guilmon rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Guilmon. You'll never learn," Takato rolled his eyes as he approached his partner.

"Himura! Oh, thank goodness! You dueled well out there!" Yui commended her brother. "Dark Gabumon did well, too. Your losses don't matter because you two gave it your very best."

"Thanks, Yui," Himura smiled. "Thanks for not going crazy out there with my sister's digimon, Kouji."

"Nah, Dark Gabumon really gave it his all out there. I was impressed, but I've dealt with guys at his level before," Kouji gave Himura a wink.

"Heh, I can't doubt that for a minute there," Himura agreed.

"That was some duel you guys," Takuya approached Yugi and Himura. "It was a nice fresh of breath air to see a fair duel."

"Especially one that doesn't involve shadow spells," Kenta nodded. "Thank goodness I was saved by you, Marine Angemon."

"Pi! Pi!" the tiny mega digimon squeaked out.

"In any case, we must be cautious," Renamon replied to everyone in the room. "Lance is still in this tournament.

"That's right, you guys. Nothing is cool as long as that guy is in this tournament," Joey stated.

"We should find Kaiba and warn him," the Pharaoh suggested. "If he is put against Lance, there's no telling what shadow spells he has store for Kaiba."

"Like he'll ever listen to us," Tristan shrugged. "He'll again pass it off as some 'stupid trick'."

"I mean look where we are! A Digital World and I don't see Kaiba refusing to acknowledge its existence," Tea nodded in agreement. "I guess anything dealing with technology or digital reality is dream for him."

"Sounds like one swell guy," Ryo spoke up.

"You don't know the half of it, buddy," Duke sighed heavily.

"Himura, it's good to have you back, buddy," Inumon hugged Himura tightly.

"Ack! Can't breathe here!"

"Whoops, sorry about that," the dark canine chuckled. "Anyway, what did you talk to Goddramon about? You and Yugi that is..."

"You guys don't have to hide it anymore," Himura informed everyone. "Goddramon told me everything about Anubimon's fate..."

"He did...? And you're taking it rather well," Jaarin said.

"I was upset and broke down as you clearly saw on the big screen. I wanted to blame you for not telling me sooner, but it's a good thing I waited until after the duel. Otherwise, I wouldn't have performed well against Yugi. When Yugi told me about Anubimon's last request, I'm more determined than ever to stand with you guys to the end. We want Pharaohmon defeated as soon as possible. Isn't that right?"

"That's right, Himura," Rika nodded. "You don't know how much we wanted to hear that from you. No offense, but I was honestly sick of your moping."

"None taken. Besides, being comatose has helped to clear my head," Himura smiled. "Inumon, you're in this tournament and I know you won't let us down."

"You can count on me!" Inumon saluted his partner. "I hope I get paired off against that damn snake! He deserves a good ass kicking!"

"And it'll be us duelists to prevent Lance from winning," the Pharaoh stated.

"Count me in. Anything to kick the snot out of that brat," Mai slammed her left fist against her right hand.

"Fired up as always, huh, Mai?" Joey poked Mai in the arm.

"Always, Joseph."

"We're so going to own this tournament... Well, at least the duel portion of it," Kazu cracked a smile. "Lance has to contend with Chumly, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Rika and Kaiba! The odds are so stacked against him!"

"Let's hope so," Lopmon said.

"Lance is so screwed!" Guardromon agreed with his partner.

"_Then again, I have to wonder what Lance and Pharaohmon could be scheming. They aren't the types to enter a battle without a backup plan. After what they were capable of inflicting yesterday, we have to enter these tournaments with extreme caution," _Yugi spoke through the Pharaoh's thoughts. "We must be extremely careful. The fates of the two worlds are at stake."

Takato took notice of Yugi's reminder and realized what they were truly fighting for. It was to prevent Pharaohmon from taking the two worlds. Nothing was going to hold them back from protecting their world and stopping the demon's momentum. It was all or nothing.

"I know, Yugi. I know what we must do," Takato whispered.

"_Attention everyone! This is your lovely hostess, Lillymon speaking! I have drawn two of the random lottery picks for our next duel! The next duelists to compete next will be Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine!"_

As soon as this announcement was made, Joey squeaked out in shock and slowly shifted his eyes towards Mai. The blonde-haired beauty simply crossed her arms and smiled proudly.

"Well, you heard the nice Lillymon, Joseph. We're up next!"

"But, I'm dueling against you..."

"What of it? It's our rematch and my opportunity to kick your keester this time," Mai slapped him across the back.

"We'll see. I've gotten much better myself."

"This is great. I'm sure you two will do well. I for one am looking forward to it," Yugi smiled to his friends.

"Um, may the best duelist win then?" Joey extended his hand to Mai.

"Save it. We're competing. If you can beat me again, then maybe I'll consider you my equal," Mai said. "When I beat you, then I'll take care of Lance myself if I have to."

"Don't get too overconfident, Mai," Tea said to the blonde. "Joey may act like a noodle-brainer, but he has gotten better at dueling."

"I know and I want to see how well he stacks up against me. That's all."

"Give it your best, you two," Takato said.

"Yeah, we're the only girls that advanced this far," Rika approached Mai. "Let's hope one of us makes it further."

"If it comes down to us dueling, I'm sure we'll have a blast, kid."

"_I am also happy to announce that the four lottery pick names for the dual battle matches have also been confirmed. In Arena A, Renamon will compete against Kuzuhamon! In Arena B, Kurama battles Agunimon! Competitors show up or be forced to become disqualified!"_

Upon hearing this announcement, a sly grin formed across Renamon's face. This was her opportunity to beat the living tar out of Kuzuhamon, especially after last night's incident. Inumon approaches Renamon and pats her right shoulder.

"Looking forward to this one, Renamon? You finally get your paws on that wench."

"After what I saw last night, she's not going to last long with me. Remember, that one form you suggested I use that I haven't had the chance to reach?"

"You mean...?"

"Let's keep that secret until the match, ok?"

"Right, I got it," Inumon nodded. _"Man, Kuzuhamon is so going down! Your nothing compared to my Renamon!"_

"So, I'm competing against that Kurama guy who helped us with those Scrabmon back home?" Takuya said. "Cool, at least I'm competing against a good guy! Little does he know that I've be preparing myself for this tournament!"

"We're behind you all the way, buddy," Junpei gave Takuya a thumbs-up.

"Good luck, Takuya," Kouichi and Kouji replied simultaneously.

"Kick some butt, kid," Jaarin slapped the boy on his back.

"Takuya, you give it your all, ok?" Izumi approached Takuya. "Be careful..."

"Don't worry guys. Nothing's going to happen. I'll bet this Kurama will play fairly by the rules," Takuya smiled. _"At least I'm paired off against him rather than Pharaohmon... Still, I look forward to getting my damn hands on that monster myself!"_

"...This tournament has certainly become more unpredictable than I even imagined," the Pharaoh said. _"Probably even more as long as Lance and Pharaohmon are sticking around. If we can endure one day of this, there's no doubt we'll beat Pharaohmon for sure and prevent him from taking the two worlds! Digimon and humans are counting on our victory! This one's for you, Lord Anubimon..."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Deep into Tropical Gorillamon Forests/Hohou Sovereign Temple Outskirts**

Nearly forty minutes of crossing the jungles, the Dra-Warrior duo and Labramon stopped once passing through a thick brush. They looked ahead and found what they had been searching for. The Sailor girls and the three warrior males came out of the brushes to peer ahead. Their eyes all glistened in astonishment. Cammy's mouth widened at the sight of the temple they had searched for this whole journey.

Standing tall before everyone was a large, ancient temple ruins that stretched out to the size of an average soccer stadium. It looked to be ancient as if it had been a lost inhabitance for thousands of years. A tall tower structure stood tall like one of Ken's control spires.

"Wow...!" Cammy exclaimed. "So, this is the temple?"

"Looks like one of the ancient temples from ancient China and Japan," Ami stated.

"It is," Rei replied. "Though, to think that digimon could copy our style of architecture. This is simply incredible."

"This temple has been lost for the past thousands of years," Herodramon informed everyone.

"Yep and it still looks cruddy with all the moss! This place could use some redecorating if you ask me," Labramon scoffed. "And it still smells around here! Yuck!"

"Please, respect the ancient grounds, Labramon," Ninjadramon sighed. "Not everything needs to be tampered with. These were holy grounds."

"Did I... I mean the priestess, use this temple during those Great Wars?" Cammy asked.

"No, but the sword was first created here by ancient holy mon and weapon smiths," Herodramon stated. "It was then that they gave the sword to the Sovereigns to hand to you, my Priestess. Your time of reawakening is upon us."

"Well, I'm just glad we made it this far! I don't ever want to go on another long journey like that again," Minako wiped her forehead.

"So, I assume there aren't any guards or enemies to prevent us from entering?" Hotaru wondered.

"I don't think... I'm not sensing any presences," Ninjadramon closed his eyes to pick up on energy signals around his surroundings. "Everything seems to be clear."

"I don't know," Rei walked past Ninjadramon and sensed her surroundings. "Something is just not right here and what I felt earlier definitely had a dark vibe."

"Yes, I do recall a dark presence temporarily before it disappeared. What do you think it could be?"

"You said yourself that we were most likely being watched," Setsuna reminded the Dra-Warrior.

"In any case, we must be careful," Dimitro informed everyone. "Right, Vega? Now, don't you start getting panicky."

"Me, get panicky? No such thing! Bring on whoever wants to stop us from entering that temple and getting that sword!" Vega smashed his right fist into his hand. "I'll beat the crap out of whoever it is!"

"That's awfully reassuring," sighed Sam.

"Calm down, everyone, let's just stick together and I'm sure nothing will come up," Ami suggested the entire group.

"Yeah, leave it to Ami get calm everyone down," Makoto nodded. "Who am I kidding? I'm anxious to know who is watching us."

"Everyone, just calm down! We'll be just fine if we stick together like Ami said!" Rei shouted out. "Now, Cammy, you stay close to me."

"Right," Cammy nodded as she drew closer to her sister.

Just as everyone gathered together, a swift figure came passing by within a blink of an eye and snatched away Labramon. They stopped and realized that they were one member short. It was then they found Labramon absent from the group.

"What the hell! Where's Labramon!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Huh! I didn't even see him move!" Artemis shouted. "I didn't think he'd scram that fast!"

"No, he didn't run off! Take a look up there!" Minako pointed towards a pillar top.

The group turned upwards to find a red-skinned ogre wearing an animal's pelt skin around his waist and wielding a club in his right hand. Underneath his left arm was Labramon, who struggled to break free of the monster's grip.

"It's a Fuugamon!" Ninjadramon exclaimed.

**(Fuugamon. Champion-level. Ogre Digimon. Evil Hurricane & Heavy Swing)**

"Fuugamon...?" Rei asked. "An ogre type, huh? I've read about these kinds of monsters..."

"Ha! I've got your friend and now I'm going to have some fun with him!" Fuugamon laughed. "But, I have some friends here you can play with for the time being... Yeah... Um, here they come now!"

Pointing his club towards the temple entrance, a loud stampeding was heard. The Sailors, the three boys and the Dra-Warrior duo braced themselves for the upcoming threat that was to come. Emerging from out of the temple were numbers upon numbers of silver-white and black knights carrying heavy swords.

"Just what are those!" Artemis panicked as he scrambled up into Cammy's arms.

**(Knightmon. Ultimate-level. Warrior Digimon. Berserker Knife and Armor Sword)**

**(Darkknightmon. Ultimate-level. Viral warrior Digimon. Berserker Knife and Armor Sword)**

"Knightmon and Darkknightmon," Herodramon replied as he stepped into a battle position. "Brace yourselves everyone! Ninjadramon!"

"Right!" the ninja digimon exclaimed as he stood by Herodramon's side.

"Time for us to henshin, girls!" Ami declared. "Hotaru-chan! Setsuna-san!"

Nodding in reply, both Outer Senshi pulled out their transformation rods. Ami did the same and prepared to undergo her transformation into A Sailor Senshi.

"Makoto! Minako!" Rei shouted. "Let's show these guys what we're made of!"

"You got it!" Makoto agreed.

"I'm ready!" Minako pulled out her device.

"Let's waste these damn tin cans and save Labramon!" Vega shouted while pulling out his D-Scanner. "Sam? Dimitro? You guys ready?"

"Always!" the two teens replied.

"Let's do this!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

The first to undergo their transformations were the three Legendary warriors. All three boys scanned their D-Scanners through their hands and transformed into their H-Spirit forms.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

"GROTTOMON!"

"ARBORMON!"

"MERCUREMON!"

In place of the three teen males were the Warriors of Earth, Wood and Metal respectively.

Next, the three Sailor Senshi underwent their transformations using their henshin rods/sticks.

"MERCURY STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!"

In under a few seconds, the three girls were garbed in their Sailor battle uniforms and ready for combat. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn joined in with the three Legendary Warriors.

Finally, the final three underwent their transformations into Ninja Sailors.

"SAILOR STORM! NINJA FORM!"

With that phase said, Rei, Makoto and Minako emerged garbed in their ninja sailor forms with their respective planet symbols shining through their foreheads.

The female ninja trio leaped out onto the battlefield while joining their comrades against the new Knightmon/Darkknightmon threat.

"Whoa! I see you got you some powerful buddies, Labramon!" Fuugamon laughed while drooling all over the canine digimon.

"PLEASE! SAVE ME FROM THIS DROOLING LNUATIC!" Labramon screamed out of the top of his lungs.

"Don't worry, Labramon! We're going to save you!" Cammy called out to the canine.

"Ha! Nobody's saving this puppy dog! Ha! Ha!" Fuugamon laughed idiotically.

"Oooo, wait until I knock that stupid grin off that jerk's face!" Minako growled.

"I have an idea," Ninjadramon suggested. "Makoto, Rei, and Minako, you three come with me into the temple with Cammy. That way we can retrieve the sword and finish this mission quickly!"

"I love your style! That's exactly what I was suggesting," Rei nodded.

"Meanwhile, the others can hold off the Darkknightmon and Knightmon," Makoto stated. "Good! This will also give us a chance to regain our powers quicker and rescue Labramon!"

"Here's a fair warning, girls. When we step inside, we should expect the unexpected and not split apart," Ninjadramon informed the girls.

"_Yeah, I'm getting some really dark vibes from inside that temple,"_ Ninja Mars thought. _"There's got to be more than Fuugamon. I'm willing to bet the head honcho of this little brigade is waiting for us inside! But, this is our only chance! We can get the sword, restore the priestess powers dormant in Cammy and regain our powers! If we screw this up, there's no chance of us of ever stopping Pharaohmon. It's now or never!"_

Finally, the Sailor Senshi and their allies arrive at the temple! Their quest has ended, but now they face off with a resistance led by an unknown monster. Our heroes find themselves surrounded by Darkknightmon and Knightmon. However, thanks to a plan by Ninjadramon, he has suggested that he, Rei, Makoto, Minako and Cammy sneak into the temple while the others hold off the Knightmon army. They now have two missions: rescue Labramon from Fuugamon and retrieve the scared sword.

Back at the stadium, Guilmon and Wolfmon both advance to the next round. Their opponents are yet to be determined. Yugi and Himura fought an honorable duel, but it was the King of Games who prevailed in the end. Learning about Anubimon's death, Himura is determined than ever to stop Pharaohmon once and for all. The next set of matches have been announced: Mai will be dueling with Joey in a rematch from Duelist Kingdom; Renamon finally gets her hands on Kuzuhamon; and lastly, Kurama faces off with Agunimon.

The second day is already heating up and has no signs of slowing. Not with Pharaohmon and Lance looking on with keen interest. They know that nothing stands in their way of clenching victory over our heroes.

The tournament action continues!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**(PREVIEW)**

Robin: Yo, everyone! This is Robin from the Teen Titans to give you guys the sneak peek for the next episode! The second set of matches is getting underway. Mai is really looking forward to her rematch with Joey and wants to prove that his first victory was a fluke.

Mai: Joseph! Show me everything you've learned since we last dueled.

Joey: I'll bring it to you, Mai!

Kouichi: Meanwhile, Kuzuhamon and Renamon go one on one! Wait until you see Renamon show Kuzuhamon and everyone her new battle form. It'll blow your mind!

Kuzuhamon: What! You can reach a new mode!

Sakuyamon: More or less... But you won't stick around long enough to find out.

Kenta: And Kurama steps in Arena B with Agunimon! Watch as the red-haired fox half breed shows Agunimon that his plants will triumph over his flames!

Agunimon: No way! This guy can grow his own plants and use them as weapons! Well, they're no match for my flames!

Kurama: I advise caution when you underestimate my plants, Agunimon.

Takato: Meanwhile, Bakura and Duskmon are up to no good as they spring another trap to draw out Kouichi.

Duskmon: Bakura, this time your plan better be effective in helping me crush Loweemon once and for all.

Bakura: _Fool, you don't realize that I'm merely using you in the grand scheme of my plans. With you gone, I can plot to capture Yugi's Millennium Puzzle!_

Izumi: You guys! I forgot to mention that Jaarin and I have to tell you something after extracting information from Marine Devimon!

Himura: What! You mean he's after seven pieces of a Demon God!

Junpei: Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.

Sailor Pluto: These Knightmon sure are persistent! But, even our combined powers can crush them!

Sailor Saturn: More are coming! They've also brought reinforcements! Karatenmon!

Ninjadramon: Girls, we must be cautious when inside the temple. There are traps and enemies lurking when we least expect it.

Ninja Venus: Like more Knightmon!

Ninja Mars: That's more than just half it. Now we have a demented Pinocchio toying with us!

Puppetmon: Ah, now that was rude! You guys have stuck your nose where it doesn't belong! We won't allow you to take the sword! In the name of Lord Pharaohmon and the master of this temple, we will triumph!

Makoto: Master of this temple?

Fuugamon: Master, I've put the Labramon under control. Uh, what now?

Thunderous voice: Easy! You go and ensure that the Knightmon keep those fools out of my chamber! No one is allowed to take the sword! Not even these human fools!

Takuya: The next chapter of the Pharaohmon series is entitled...

**A Revisit from Duelist Kingdom! Enter the Sovereign Temple!**

Skull Satanmon: Um, hey! Marine Devimon! Let's go pick on those three Dra-Warriors! They don't seem to present a challenge!

Flamedramon: Um, excuse me? You two are joking, right?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

That concludes the first part of day two. With this chapter complete, I look forward to ending this series towards the middle of September.

I'd like to thank Ninetalesuk with allowing me to use his Dra-Warrior characters and his Darkknightmon. Another thanks to Belletiger for helping me with a bit of the Athenamon/Omegamon scene. Lastly, for my trusty beta-reader, LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and allowing me to use his idea for the Athenamon/Omegamon scene.

First, I apologize for returning to the 'OOOOOOOOO's rather than using the horizontal lines, but I've had some trouble when posting this chapter.

Now, to more serious matters... This chapter and the remainder of the Pharaohmon series will be solely dedicated to Youkai Youko. As you read from my notes before this story, she passed away on Friday July 8th. I didn't get around finding out until the Sunday night after. It was truly a saddening day for her cousin, Belletiger, myself, Ninetalesuk and many others. My thoughts and prayers once again go out to Youko's family.

If you can, please give your condolences to Youko, who was a huge contributor to this series and the final D-Fusion sagas. She was responsible for wonderful characters like Inumon and his evolutions, Himura, Yui, Nemesis, the Amazons, Athenamon and a few others. They are also Belletiger's characters since she draws them and helped co-produce them with Youko.

Thank you for everything, Youko. This story and the upcoming sequel will continue on in your honor. We will never forget you.

I now conclude this segment by giving my farewell until the next update, which, according to LazerWulf, shouldn't be to long. Peace!


	37. A Revisit from Duelist Kingdom!

Hey, all! This time Kanius is on a roll! One chapter down and few more left to go! Don't worry; it won't be another ten chapters but a little less. I'm more than determined to end this come September. Thus, the sequel will begin in October. Those are my plans and I hope to stick with them, unless something manages to hold me up.

My final decision is for this story to remain 'M' rated and nothing more.

Anyway, we're in the second part of day two! The action looks to be heating up. Mai and Joey duel in their rematch from Duelist Kingdom; Renamon finally gets her paws on Kuzuhamon and Kurama tests his strategic mind against the Warrior of Fire, Agunimon! Plus, the Sailors and their allies have finally arrived in the temple, but what dangers lurk from within. Only one way to find out in this action-packed chapter! Now, sit back, grab yourselves some snacks and enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**A Revisit from Duelist Kingdom! Enter the Sovereign Temple!**

**-**

**-**

**Phoenix Arena/Duel & Battle Platforms**

The crowds were going crazy over the announcement of the next set of matches. They were more excited to see the catfight of the whole tournament: Renamon vs. Kuzuhamon. However, the duel itself was going to be a treat for the digimon since they have never witnessed a duel between Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine. In addition, the second battle match was going to be an interesting pairing since it will feature a half breed fox demon against the Legendary Warrior of Flame.

"All right, ladies and gents! This is it! We're quickly moving on with our next set of matches for our dual tournaments! We've just seen Yugi Muto advance in the Duel Tournament; while Wolfmon and Guilmon have also made it to the next round! These next pairings are rather interesting. The second duel is actually a rematch from a previous event dubbed the Duelist Kingdom. Joey Wheeler came out on top against Mai, but can Mai rebound in this rematch? Us digimon have the privilege to witness a rather interesting pair off. Not surprising is the pair off between Kuzuhamon and Renamon! It is reported these two have a heated rivalry as it pertains to winning the love of the one called Inumon. Kuzuhamon hopes to knock off the beautiful Sakuyamon and win Inumon's heart! Talk about a love triangle! Where's Springer when you need him? Lastly, we'll be seeing Kurama, a man with a tactical mind, against the Legendary Warrior of Flame, Agunimon! I must say seeing a human warrior against a digimon should be one interesting encounter. I look forward to these bouts! Without further ado, let's bring out our competitors!"

As soon as she said that, the spotlight was placed directly towards the entranceway. The first competitors to emerge were Joey and Mai, though they walked down away from one another. Mai had a determined glare across her face as she was determined to defeat Joey. On the other hand, Joey hoped to wonder how much he has improved and wants to test his updated duel skills against Mai.

"Ready to get your butt kicked, Joseph?" Mai snickered.

"In your dreams, Mai! I've gotten much better since Duelist Kingdom!" Joey grinned as while he raised a fist.

"Well, bring it on, sweetheart!" Mai brushed her hair away and smirked.

The two duelists entered the duel dome with Etemon closing the door behind them. He set the coordinates to their duel destination but first averted his attention to the entranceway to wait for the battle competitors to walk out.

"Now that we have Joey and Mai in the duel dome, we'll continue by introducing the combatants for our battle matches! First, let's bring out the competitors for Arena A! Renamon! Kuzuhamon! Cooooooooooome on down!"

Before Lillymon could say another word, she quickly turned to find Renamon sitting at the center of Arena A. She was cross legged and mumbling to herself. She was obviously anxious to get her hands on Kuzuhamon as soon as she arrives. And speak of the devil... Renamon's ears and nose pick up the foul stench of the wench herself.

"_Well, speak of the devil..."_ Renamon thought.

Walking out of the entranceway next was the Kuzuhamon. She was already fully dressed in her traditional battle gear and holding her staff. Rather than walk, she skipped across the aisle and hummed a song to herself.

"Kuzuhamon makes her way down towards Arena A by skipping. She's not even taking this seriously, especially with Renamon waiting to tear her apart. Her love for Inumon has completely blinded her! Talk about obsession! You don't see me being obsessed in Beelzebumon... (Speaking of which, I have to go and check on him a little later during break time.)"

"Hello, my wonderful fans! Ah, it's so good to see you all cheering and chanting my name!" the delusional Kuzuhamon laughed happily. "Ho! Ho!"

Renamon sits up from the floor and glared down towards Kuzuhamon with hardened eyes. The perverted Kuzuhamon stepped inside Arena A and did not even acknowledge her adversary in the ring. She continued waving to the crowds and blew kisses.

"You love! You all love me!"

"Hate to break this to you, but no one gives a damn about you," Renamon spoke up.

"What! How dare you! You have no voice on what my fans have to say about me! So butt out!" Kuzuhamon growled angrily. "You're just jealous that I have fan support and you don't! Eventually when I do defeat you, Inumon will be mine forever! I vow to be his loyal wife and bear his offspring!"

"_It's about time I shut this fan girl up once and for all. I know just the way to silence her forever..."_

"Now, before we start these exciting matches, let's introduce our two combatants to compete in Arena B! Kurama! Agunimon! We're waiting on you!"

"Whoa, flower babe! Hold it! You can't count me out just yet!" Agunimon's voice blared out through the speakers.

The crowds immediately turned towards the entrance to be graced by the presence of the Warrior of Flame. Agunimon was holding a microphone in one hand and standing out with his arms stretched out. He ran across and raised his hands out to get the crowd pumped. Chants for the Warrior of Flame were heard echoing across the arena as if he were a popular pro wrestler.

"WELCOME TO AGUNIMON'S SHOW!" Agunimon screamed out through the microphone. "Are you digimon ready to rock!"

The audiences responded with a loud unified cry and raised their fists up. Agunimon started to head bang with his yellow mane fluffing out. He ran across the aisle and slid through into Arena B. He continued ranting on through the microphone and started calling out the fox demon.

"Hey, Kurama, I know you're back there, pretty boy! I'm calling you out because I want to get this match over with! I'm not going to wait all day for you to fix your red hair!" Agunimon ranted on. "If you don't come out, I'm dragging your butt down here!"

"There's no need to rant like that, friend," a voice whispered behind Agunimon.

Before Agunimon had a chance to move, he felt a finger pointing him across the spine. He turned his head to find Kurama touching his back with a single hair. The Warrior of Flame leaped away from the half fox demon and stepped into a battle stance.

"Don't be alarmed, Warrior of Flame. Our match hasn't even begun just yet. So, calm your nerves," Kurama said.

"What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"I didn't say you were."

"Listen, pal! I'm just anxious to fight you in this match and I want to see how long you can last against a fire warrior like me!"

"We'll just have to wait and see. Now, won't we?" Kurama smiled.

"Having already psyched Agunimon out, Kurama has arrived at the ring before the Warrior of Flame had any time to realize his whereabouts! Now we have our two arenas set! All four combatants are ready to get this show on the road and I know you guys have been begging for more hard-hitting action! But, first, let's send our two duelists to their destination! Etemon, if you will! Transport our two duelists!"

"You got it, little lady!" the monkey referee nodded and flipped a switch to activate the dome.

As soon as the dome was activated, it was lifted up towards the top of the arena's ceiling. The four combatants laid eyes towards one another in high anticipation for their matches to begin. With the duel dome lifted up and hung up in the ceiling, the two duelists inside were transported out to a new location.

Etemon gave a signal to Lillymon to signify that the two duelists were transported. The lovely announcer nodded her head accordingly and set her focus on the two battle matches set to take place.

"As official referee, I declare the dual-battle bouts to begin!" exclaimed Etemon as he called for the bell.

Once the official bell rang, the two pairs faced each other off. Kurama and Agunimon looked towards one another. The Warrior of Flame had grown anxious to get this match started and encircled the calm fox demon. Meanwhile, Renamon simply wanted to get her hands on the crazy fan girl as her body started to become engulfed by a yellow aura of light.

"With Agunimon circling Kurama and ready to start his match, Renamon has already removed the kid gloves and has decided to turn things up a notch by digivolving into her mega form! If I were Kuzuhamon, I'd get the heck out of there before Renamon tears my pretty face apart!"

However, Kuzuhamon was not the least impressed with Renamon and watched her rival digivolve into the golden-armored warrior known as Sakuyamon.

"Renamon MEGA SHINKA! Sakuyamon!"

Twirling her battle staff in front of her, the newly digivolved Sakuyamon walked across and growled angrily towards her dark rival. The two females had a stare off until they got into one another's faces. Then...

**SLAP!**

Kuzuhamon delivered a painful slap across Sakuyamon's pretty face and felt a red hand imprint running across her left cheek. The male portion of the crowds was taken back and wooing out in unison. However, Sakuyamon was not going to take this lying down. She raised her left hand and landed a slap across Kuzuhamon's face.

**SLAP!**

The golden armored female left a HUGE hand print across Kuzuhamon's right cheek. The fan girl felt the welt and yelped out. She couldn't believe that Sakuyamon had laid a hand across her face! This was it! The last straw! Kuzuhamon screamed out angrily, charged towards Sakuyamon with eyes fueled with flames and went for a spear takedown maneuver. This gave Sakuyamon a chance to move aside at the last second and grabbed Kuzuhamon from behind BY HER HAIR! Sakuyamon pulled Kuzuhamon directly towards her with extreme force and tosses her across the ring floor. The dark armored female landed face first across the ring floor and bounced across.

"Ouch! I sure wouldn't want to be Kuzuhamon after that! Sakuyamon has now taken charge of this match with a hair take down! Looks like we're getting ourselves on huge catfight on our hands! Kuzuhamon is getting up and she doesn't know where she is!"

Staggering to get back to her feet, Kuzuhamon looked around in search for her adversary. She threw out a fist behind her in hopes of tagging Sakuyamon. However, she couldn't hit anything but the empty air. The fan girl stopped and attempted to use her fox-like senses to sniff out her opponent. Unfortunately, she couldn't pick up on anything not even a trace of Sakuyamon's scent. Before she had a chance to blink, a hand tapped Kuzuhamon on her right shoulder.

"Who's there!" Kuzuhamon spun around to throw a judo punch but only connected with the air. "ARGH! RENAMON! SHOW YOURSE-"

Before she even had a chance to utter another word, a long staff came swinging across and slammed HARD against Kuzuhamon's face. The force of the blow sent her falling on her back and holding her face. Her precious face had now taken more punishment than her entire body. Sakuyamon was not kidding when she said she was going to humiliate Kuzuhamon in front of everyone in the crowd.

"Another shot to that pretty face of Kuzuhamon! She goes down to a HARD staff shot from Sakuyamon! It's safe to say that Kuzuhamon will never be the same again!" Lillymon announced.

Sakuyamon landed down to where her adversary was laying PATHETICALLY on her back. She crossed her arms and nodded her head shamefully.

"So, you're the Kuzuhamon I've wanted to get my hands on? This is a joke. I can't believe I was worked up over nothing," Sakuyamon sighed. "I might as-"

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

Before Sakuyamon had another word to say, Kuzuhamon slammed a right knee directly into her rival's gut. The force of the blow caused Sakuyamon to lose oxygen from her lungs and forced her to stagger backwards. Kuzuhamon leapt back on her feet despite the bruise formed on her right cheek. She picked up her staff and slammed it across Sakuyamon's gut. More wind was driven out of Sakuyamon as she was forced down to her knees. Kuzuhamon charged across and dropkicked Sakuyamon across the face! The golden-armored warrior fell back on the ring surface while holding her throbbing head.

"I told you not to take me lightly you no good, wench!" Kuzuhamon hissed as she kicked Sakuyamon in the ribs. "Awww, what's the matter, poor baby? I thought you'd be used to going down on your knees to your male superiors?"

The dark-armored female grabbed Sakuyamon by her neck, lifted her up and slapped her across the face. Sakuyamon took the blow and was thrown off her feet once again. She landed on the ring surface and grunted while crumpling against the ground. Kuzuhamon methodically walks over towards her rival picked her up by her hair. She grabbed a handful of Sakuyamon's gorgeous hair and wiped her across with a hair thrown in retaliation. The female rolled across the ring and grunted once again in pain.

"An eye for eye... In this case, a hair for a hair as Kuzuhamon retaliates for what Sakuyamon did to her earlier! Now, Kuzuhamon has taken over this match and does not look like she's about to be showing off! She is all business and ready to tear Sakuyamon a new one!"

"You're no good to Inumon, you harlot! Only I deserve to win Inumon-sama's heart!" Kuzuhamon screamed down at Sakuyamon before kicking her in the face. "ONLY ME! NOT YOU!"

Sakuyamon went rolling across the ring once again from Kuzuhamon's kick. The female held her throbbing head as she attempted to sit up and shake the cobwebs out. Kuzuhamon stepped forward nonchalantly and grabbed Sakuyamon by her hair. This time she slammed a knee into her back and began to grab her rival's facemask.

"Now, I'm going to tear that pretty face of yours right off, dear Renamon! Then, Inumon will realize just how hideous you truly are!" Kuzuhamon laughed. "Ho! Ho! I can't wait to see the look on your stupid face when you see Inumon taking my hand in marriage!"

Struggling against Kuzuhamon's grip, Sakuyamon gagged to get oxygen into her body. The crowds were firmly starting to get behind Sakuyamon.

"This crowd is giving Sakuyamon the support she needs! But can their support save her from this predicament from Kuzuhamon's wrath? If I were Sakuyamon, I would do something quick before Kuzuhamon inflicts more punishment! Now, she's attempting to rip Sakuyamon's mask right off! Perhaps we will get a glimpse of what Sakuyamon's beauty truly looks like! Meanwhile, in Arena B, Agunimon is having some trouble dodging Kurama's Rose Whip! If anything, I hope he doesn't get the idea of playing jumprope with that whip!"

Agunimon jumped around Arena B as if he were Spider-man to avoid being struck by Kurama's Rose Whip. As another lash of Kurama's whip came, Agunimon jumped away to allow it to smash into the ring surface. He landed at the center and faced off with the calm Kurama.

"How about fighting me without the whip, buddy?" Agunimon scoffed as he wiped his forehead. "You're making me sweat here and you practically had to make me jump around like Spider-man."

"No, otherwise you would be shooting webs and flying across the arena, friend," Kurama smiled coolly.

"Gee, you're sure a confident one. You don't realize I'm the Warrior of Flame?"

"Yes, but I also know that you're a little too overconfident. I've already dealt with a fire warrior in the previous round."

"Yeah, I remember that. You actually beat that guy! I couldn't believe it!"

"Well, it came down to wits and I used well-prepared strategy to ensure my victory."

"So, tell me. Did you devise some elaborate plan to defeat me in this match? Huh?"

"Perhaps, but we'll see when it comes down towards the end of our match. Won't we?"

"...Ok, well, it's going to take more than just wits to survive this tournament! I doubt any of that is going to matter if you end up facing Pharaohmon!" Agunimon shrugged. "But, hey, go ahead and be my guest."

Just as Kurama was about to make his next move, numerous fan girls from across the stadium were cheering out for the red-haired half breed. Numerous female fox and canine digimon held up posters with hearts forming in their eyes, including some multi-colored Renamons and Labramons.

"GO, KURAMA! YOU'RE OUR DREAM LOVER!" the fan girls screamed out. "KICK FLAME BOY'S ASS!"

Growling upon hearing his name being insulted, Agunimon gave a dark glare towards the fan girls and screamed out madly at them. Kurama merely nodded his head and waited for Agunimon to calm his rant.

"Friend, if you don't mind, I'd like for us to continue," Kurama suggested. "This audience is looking for a good show, am I wrong?"

"No, but... Hey! Don't try to talk your way out of this, pal! I cam here to win and stop Pharaohmon! Isn't that why you're here?"

"Yes, but I'm also here to settle a score with the warrior I defeated in the earlier round."

"Oh? Well, that's if you can survive against me!"

"We will see, now won't we?"

Charging across the ring, Agunimon shot out his fist forward and unleashed a fiery array of blasts from out of his gloved hand.

"PYRO DARTS!"

Kurama managed to see these attacks coming and dodged every one of them with swift agility. He hopped as one landed near his feet.

"Well, you sure have yourself some agility there, pal. I'll give you that, but you're just lucky I'm not going all out!"

"Then, why don't you show me your full potential, Agunimon?"

"You want my best? My best could kill you, but you've asked for it!"

"Ooo! Now, Kurama has challenged Agunimon to show his best! The Warrior of Flame just could resort to evolving into either his B-Hybrid or A-Hybrid form! Either way, I think Kurama is asking for more than he chew! But, that's enough of that! Let's see how our duelists are doing! Floramon and Tapirmon are covering the match from out of Airdramon Sky Sanctuary! Take it away, my good colleagues! We're all ears! How's it going with Joey and Mai?"

On the big screen, a full display of the Airdramon Sky Sanctuary is featured with Floramon facing the camera. Behind her were Joey and Mai facing one another on opposite ends.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Airdramon Sky Sanctuary/Sector 2349-A0821**

"Hello again, fight fans! This is your hostess with the mostess again to present you with another duel! We're getting a glimpse of two duelists who know each other quite well. From what I've been told, this is their second meeting since an event dubbed the Duelist Kingdom held by Maximillion Pegasus! Both look in rare form and are ready to get this duel started!"

"Well, Joseph, we can't keep our fans waiting. How about we commence with your butt kicking?" Mai smiled.

"Bring it on, Mai!"

"Then, I officially declare that this match BEGIN!" Floramon exclaimed.

"DUEL!"

**Life points**

**Joey: 8000**

**Mai: 8000**

As soon as both duelists declared the start, they shuffled their decks and drew five cards to their hand. Mai was the first to draw out a sixth card and declared her first turn.

"Since it's nice to allow a lady to go first, I'll start off by placing this card facedown in defense mode!" Mai declared as she laid a card facedown. "Next, I'll activate the _Swords of Revealing Light_!"

"What! Already!" Joey exclaimed. "No way! I attack for..."

"Three whole turns. You're sure a fast one, aren't you?" Mai smiled.

Several swords came falling down and caught Joey inside a force field that prevented him from implementing any form of attack.

"Darn! I didn't expect you to do this early on, Mai!"

"Well, life is full with surprises, hon. I finish my turn off by laying a card facedown. That's all I have to offer!"

"_Man! She really pulled a fast one on me! Those swords will keep me from attacking for three whole turns! All right, Joey, calm yourself. You'll pull out of this mess. Just trust your cards," _Joey thought as he drew a card to his hand. "I'll activate _Fusion Sage_! This will allow me to move a _Polymerization _from my deck directly to my hand! Of course, I'll have to shuffle my deck afterwards."

Upon draw out his Polymerization card and adding it to his hand, he shuffled his entire deck and laid out two facedown cards.

"I'll set one card facedown and another facedown in defense mode! That finishes my turn!"

"Nothing much else you can do, huh, Joey?" Mai stated as she added a card to her hand. "Now, I'll summon _Faith Bird_ in attack mode!"

Summoned forth by Mai's side was a blue hawk with long, flowing tail feathers. The bird squawked out and landed perched on Mai's shoulder.

**Faith Bird**

**1500/1100/4 stars**

"Nice pet there, Mai..." Joey remarked while pointing to the blue hawk.

"Very funny, Joey. Next, I'll flip summon my facedown card to reveal _Lord of the Lamp_ in attack mode!"

Emerging from out of the flipped card was a muscular purple genie wearing a golden crown and a green-yellow sash.

"Now, my Lord of the Lamp! Attack his facedown defense card!"

Following the command of his duelist, the genie launched a magical blast from his hands and sends it directly towards the facedown card. Before the card was destroyed, Joey immediately called out and sprang a trap on Mai's monster.

"You've just activated my trap card, Mai! I reveal my _Magic Arm Shield_! Since you declared an attack from your genie, I can take control of one your monsters until the end of the battle phase, and that monster becomes the target of the attack! The monster I pick is your Faith Bird!"

Mai gasped as she watched her bird disappear from her shoulder and appear on Joey's side of the field. The genie's attack was now launched directly towards the bird. Faith Bird screeched before deflecting the blast back to the genie, destroying it. Since the bird had more attack points than the genie, it inflicted damage to Mai's life points. This resulted in Mai losing a hundred points since it was her monster taking the damage all thanks in part to Joey's trap card. Faith Bird returned back to Mai's side field with the trap card's effects finished.

"It doesn't look good for you this early on, Mai! Come on! I'd expect me losing a chunk of my life points by now!"

**Mai**

**Life points: 7900 (8000-100)**

"_No! This early on? No, this is just the beginning. Besides, I can't be on a streak of bad luck. Yesterday, I just wasn't thinking clearly. I'm more refreshed now. Time to get serious!" _Mai thought. "That ends my turn, Joey! That was just a lucky shot!"

"Lucky shot, eh? You seemed pretty worried when I merely took just a hundred points off you. Oh, well. Whatever you say," Joey shrugged as he added a card to his hand. "I'll summon my _Axe Raider_ in attack mode!"

The blonde-haired teen laid out a card and summoned forth a Viking warrior wielding a battle axe.

**Axe Raider**

**1700/1150/4 stars**

"Next, I'll flip summon my facedown card to reveal my _Rocket Warrior_! He's set directly into attack mode!"

A small warrior, shaped like a rocket, wearing a suit of armor.

**Rocket Warrior**

**1500/1300/4 stars**

"And since I can't attack 'cause of your swords; that ends my turn! Let's see what you can come up with, Mai! Got anything to offer for my monsters to destroy?"

"Nothing now," Mai replied as she picked up a card and laid it facedown. "I'll set one card facedown in defense and I'll switch my Faith Bird to defense mode! That ends my turn!"

"Going on the defensive already, Mai? That isn't like you. Why the sudden change in strategy? Normally, you'd cream my monsters to the ground with brute force," Joey spoke out. "Are you really biding yourself some time or what?"

"I choose to duel how I want to duel. Even if I go on the defensive now, I'm going to comeback and get you where you least expect it," Mai retorted. "Heh. Besides, we're just getting started anyway. I still have plenty of winged beasts to rip your monsters apart."

"We'll see!" Joey exclaimed as he drew a card and laid it down on the field. "I lay this card facedown in defense mode! That not only ends my turn, but your swords are gone! Now, I can attack with my two monsters! You better get ready for a beat down!"

"Talk now, but I'm still going to send my beasts to take care of those two runts," Mai replied.

As the swords vanished around Joey, the male teen was released from his 'prison' and allowed to attack anytime he chooses during his battle phase.

Mai added a card to her hand and declared her next move on her turn, "I'll flip summon my other facedown card and reveal my _Killer Needle_!"

Summoned forth to Mai's side of the field was a large killer bee.

**Killer Needle**

**1200/1000/4 stars**

"Next, I'll switch my Faith Bird back to a face-up attack position!" Mai exclaimed. "Now, Killer Needle! Attack his facedown defense card!"

The giant killer bee flew across towards Joey's field and stabbed its stinger through the facedown card, as if it were a sword piercing through flesh. The monster revealed out of the facedown card was _Swordsman of Landstar_, a pasty-faced fairy wielding a large sword.

**Swordsman of Landstar**

**500/1200/3 stars**

Mai watched as her Killer Needle was deflected by Swordsman of Landstar's shield. Since the bee's attack was the same strength as the swordsman's defence, no monsters were destroyed, nor any life points lost.

"Now, Faith Bird, attack his revealed Swordsman!" Mai declared her attack on Joey's monster.

The bird flew across and landed its talons down on the Swordsman. The weaker fairy was deleted out from Joey's field, but no life points were deducted since it was in defense mode.

"Finally, I'll activate my field magic card!" Mai announced as a card revealed itself as _Rising Air Current_. "With this card, it increases the attack power of all wind monsters by five hundred points while decreasing their defense strength by four hundred! And that ends my turn!"

"Well, at least you're launching attacks on me. I'm slightly satisfied, but I want more action from you, Mai. All right, my move!" Joey announced as he drew a card and added it to his hand. "First, I'll sacrifice my Axe Raider to summon this bad boy... Jinzo!"

In place of the Axe Raider was a new monster being summoned. The tall cyborg wearing a green-yellow bodysuit and red goggles stood by Joey's side protectively with his arms crossed. It was the same monster he won from Espa Roba during the Battle City tournament.

**Jinzo**

**2400/1500/6 stars**

"Jinzo, huh? Not a bad monster there, Joseph," Mai smiled. "But it's still not going to save you."

"Don't forget that as long as I have Jinzo face-up on the field, all trap cards can't be activated. Plus all face-up traps are no use!"

"Yeah, I know that already..."

"Seeing how you interrupted me, I'm going to send my Rocket Warrior to take out your pet birdie!

Rocket Warrior retracted his arms and legs and enclosed himself inside his missile casing. Launching his booster rocket, he launched himself directly at Faith Bird.

"Ha! Since Faith Bird is a wind monster, its attack power is raised by five hundred points! Thus, it has a 2000 attack power as opposed to your warrior's measly 1500! To bad and so sad!"

"But my Rocket Warrior has an effect of its own!"

"What? Explain!"

"When I send Rocket Warrior to attack during my own battle phase, he encases himself in an indestructible shell, making him impervious to any damage from a stronger monster." Joey explained with a sly grin. "Plus, any monster that he attacks must decrease its attack strength by 500, which means your Faith Bird loses its five hundred power boost and goes back to being 1500! Too bad!"

"Darn you, Joseph! You got me there, but I won't make a mistake like that again!"

"I never thought you would make a careless mistake like that in the first place, but... Oh well, at least this allows me a chance to attack! Jinzo destroy her Faith Bird!"

Upon hearing the command of his duelist, Jinzo fired a twin-beam eye laser directly towards Faith Bird and destroyed it before Mai's eyes. She gasped as her bird disappeared as well as a portion of her life points.

**Mai**

**Life points: 7000 (7900-900)**

"No! I'm down to 7000! I can't be losing already!" Mai growled angrily.

"Take it easy, Mai. I think we're dueling a good match. Just cool down and enjoy yourself. At least we're not dueling Lance here. Anyway, I declare an end to my turn."

"Now! I'll summon _Giant Scorpion of the Tundra_ in attack mode!" Mai shouted out as she summoned forth her large monster.

Appearing before Mai was a frightening, giant monster of intimidating proportions. It emerged as a giant blue scorpion. Joey was taken back by the monster's large presence and nearly jumped out of his pants.

**Giant Scorpion of the Tundra**

**1100/1000/3 stars**

"Whoa! Now, that's a big scorpion! But, for something so huge, it sure is weak!"

"Get serious, Joey! Now, my Killer Needle! Attack and don't leave anything left of his Rocket Warrior!"

The killer bee flew out across and pierced its massive stinger through the warrior's torso. Since the attack was during Mai's battle phase, it's effect could not protect it and it was ultimately destroyed and shattered into data. Now, Joey finally had lost some of his life points.

**Joey**

**Life points: 7800 (8000-200)**

"That ends my turn Joey and I'm glad to see my monster took away two hundred of your life points."

"You finally got me but two hundred points still isn't enough," Joey pulled out a new card and played it on his field. "I'll summon a second Axe Raider! Now, Axe Raider attack her Giant Scorpion!"

Declaring his attack, the Axe Raider charged across the other side and slammed his massive axe over the arachnids' forehead. The monster hissed out madly before exploding into data fragment. Mai gasped as she watched a large chunk of her life points being deducted.

**Mai**

**Life points: 6400 (7000-600)**

"No! What was I thinking?" Mai growled. _"I should have played my scorpion out in defense mode! Am I really going on a slump here? No, it can't be! I nearly lost to a rookie yesterday and now I'm on the losing end against Joey? Damn, this can't be true! I'm Mai Valentine, the Duel Monsters Queen!"_

"Now, I'll direct my Jinzo to attack your Killer Needle! Let her have it, Jinzo!"

The cyborg turned towards Killer Needle and destroyed it in one shot with his twin eye beam. Now even more life points were taken out of Mai. She immediately lost touch with reality and widened her eyes into immediate shock. She was on the losing end yet again just like her duel with Henry.

**Mai**

**Life points: 5700 (6400-700)**

"_NO! This isn't happening! I shouldn't be making careless mistakes like these! I ought to be crushing Joey by now! Then again, I'll have to give him credit. He has gotten better, but I know I can do better than this! All right, Joseph! No more Ms. Nice Mai! Time to kick things up a notch!"_

Mai wiped her forehead to remove the sweat dripping across her face. Now a feeling of doubt and fear of losing were creeping into her mind. Her current slump has greatly affected her dueling skills and this can be traced back to Battle City in her duel with Marik. She hasn't been the same since and looks to rebound from the slump she's undergone. By defeating Joey, she would realize that her duel career was far from finished.

"_It's now or never. I can't lose this duel! I won't lose to Joey for a second time and I will regain my lost pride! I'm going to win this and regain my credibility!"_

"Joey has the lead against Mai early on," Floramon announced, "but how will Mai rebound from this? She nearly lost to Henry yesterday and now finds herself in a tight situation! Let's hope she'll draw out a card to save her hide before defeat is eminent! We're seeing a tough duel but somebody has to come out on top! Will it be Joey or can Mai rebound from her current state? Lillymon, I take it you and the crowds are having blast with the battle matches! I wish I could be there to witness them but this duel needs to be covered. Now, back to you!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Hohou Sovereign Temple/Sector Hohou-634-B7**

The situation had now taken a turn for the worse as the Sailor Senshi , Ninja Senshi, and their allies were surrounded by an army of Knightmon and Darkknightmon. Each Knightmon held their swords tightly as they slowly marched across ready to tear their opponents down. The Dra-Warrior duo and the three Legendary Warriors held their ground with the females standing at front center. Looking on from a pillar post was Fuugamon while holding Labramon captive.

"Hey! Let me go! Let me go, you creep!" Labramon exclaimed.

"Ah, shaddup you, mutt!" Fuugamon smashed his club over the canine's head knocking him out.

"Hey! That was mean! Labramon!" Cammy screamed out.

"Cammy! Get back!" Ninja Mars held a hand out to prevent her sister from moving onwards. "Don't do it. Stay close to me."

"But, Labramon needs our help!"

"Don't worry. We'll save him," Ninja Jupiter assured the girl. "That's a promise."

"Hey, ugly! Why don't you get your scaly butt down here and fight us unless you have the guts!" Minako challenged Fuugamon.

"I'd like to have fun with you, but I've got to report to my boss! Besides, your little doggy friend here is going to make a fine addition to our army," Fuugamon laughed.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed.

"Just watch me!" Fuugamon retorted as he picked up Labramon over his right shoulder and climbed down the pillar.

"Look! It's our chance! We can stop him and save Labramon!" Ninja Venus pointed out.

"But, there's Knightmon and Darkknightmon blocking our path!" Artemis shouted. "With those swords, they'll cut you down to size!"

"That hasn't stopped us before now has it?" Venus snorted. "Anyway, at least we have these ninja powers to help us through before we regain our Sailor powers."

"That's awfully reassuring, Minako. Remind me to rely on you when we're in deep trouble," Jupiter stated.

Mars immediately spotted Fuugamon entering the temple with Labramon over his shoulder and pointed out towards his direction.

"There! He went into the temple entrance!" she pointed out. "I say we follow him!"

"Great and you have left me with a good idea," Ninjadramon said.

"What are you suggesting we do?" asked Arbormon.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're surrounded," Grottomon reminded the Dra-Warrior.

"No, we're not. They may have strength in numbers but we have strength altogether. We can take these guys," Herodramon reassured everyone. "When Ninjadramon says he has a plan, then he knows what he's talking about."

"I trust you're confidence," Sailor Pluto agreed. "These enemies shouldn't be difficult. Saturn herself can inflict heavy damage to them."

"That's right," nodded Saturn.

"Here's what I propose we do. I want Cammy, Rei, Makoto and Minako to come with me inside that temple. We have two objectives: find Labramon and retrieve that sword. Meanwhile, the rest of you can take the Knightmon and Darkknightmon hordes."

"That's a great plan, Ninjadramon. Let's do it," Mars nodded in agreement. "To be honest, that's exactly what I was going to suggest."

"Heh, great minds do think alike, huh?"

"If you guys are going to go into the temple, then I'd suggest you go right away," Sailor Mercury stated. "You leave these Knightmon with us."

"Thou shall go retrieve the sword and save that mutt," Mercuremon stepped into a battle stance against the incoming Knightmon. "Go, we'll take these buffoons from here!"

"Go ahead, Ninjadramon. You won't be needed here as long as I'm with them. You help those girls save Labramon and retrieve the sword. This is our only chance to complete this mission," Herodramon unsheathed his swords.

Nodding in reply to his comrades, Ninjadramon led the three Ninjas Sailors and Cammy, who held Artemis in her arms, down towards the entrance. As they drew closer towards the entrance, two Knightmon emerged with their swords ready.

"Look up ahead!" Cammy shouted. "There are two of them!"

"You leave these two with me!" Ninja Jupiter exclaimed as she leapt up into mid-air and clasped her hands together to form an electrical ball. "ZEUS THUNDER SPHERE!"

As soon as she called out her attack, she hurled it down towards the two Knightmon and blew them back with extreme force. Ninja Venus decided to take advantage of the fallen guards and shot out a twin beams from her fingers.

"VENUS HEARTBREAKER BEAMS!"

The powerful beams came shooting down and penetrated through the Knightmon's chests. They cried out simultaneously before exploding into data fragments. Ninjadramon applauded their efforts.

"Great work, girls! I knew you can take these guys easily," Ninjadramon stated. "But there's no time. We have to hurry!"

"Right!" the trio replied in unison.

With Jupiter and Venus following Ninjadramon through the temple entrance, Ninja Mars bent back and whistled over to her sister.

"Cammy! Get on my back!" she called out to her sibling.

"Coming!" Cammy replied as she climbed on her sister's back. "You hang on tight on my back, Artemis!"

"Right, but um... Try not to go crazy, Rei. I'm scared of heights," Artemis gulped nervously.

"It's all right. Just don't let go of Cammy," Mars said as she focused on the long hallways ahead of her. _"With my new ninja strength, I can no doubt move fast as one. Now to control my speed and not endanger Cammy. Here goes...!"_

Before either Cammy or Artemis could even blink, Rei dashed across the hallway and traveled as fast as a blink. Cammy held tightly on her sister's back while Artemis hollered out. His screams echoed throughout the hallways that even bats were flying out in droves.

Her friends were already ahead of her with Ninjadramon hopping across several columns sticking out from a deep pit. Ninja Jupiter and Ninja Venus had no problems leaping from column to column. However, as Ninja Venus made it over to the other side, some of the columns collapsed deep into the dark pit. There was no telling what could be lurking in the darkness and it was best to keep it secret.

As soon as Ninja Mars arrived, she looked ahead to find only a few columns left. She found Ninjadramon and her friends calling out to her from the far distance.

"Rei! You can make it!" Venus called out. "Don't let this intimidate you!"

"Who said I was scared? It's Cammy here," Mars shouted out.

"Rei, I'm not scared. I know I'm safe as long as I'm with you. You're the Senshi of Fire. Nothing can stop you, not even a stupid pit," Cammy slightly trembled.

"You're trembling..."

"I... Well... Ok, I admit I'm scared..."

"It's only natural. But, trust in me. I know I can get past this obstacle. As you said, I am the Warrior of Planet Mars. It's going to take more than this to hold me back!"

"Artemis! Hang on tight and don't look down!" Cammy called out to the white cat.

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home," Artemis closed his eyes in prayer.

"HERE GOES!" Mars declared.

Bending down, Ninja Mars bounced up into mid-air and leaped across the far distance. She gracefully came landing down over to the other side with her friends waiting for her. Ninja Mars barely landed on the edge and held her balance with perfection. Artemis looked down at the pit behind him and his eyes widened in fear.

"ACK! THAT WAS SO CLOSE!" Artemis screamed out.

"Oh, don't be such a scaredy cat, Artemis," Cammy jumped down from her sister's back and pet the cat on his head.

"We're making great progress, girls," Ninjadramon said. "There's a chance we might not take this passage after we've completed our mission. If I remember correctly, Labramon told me there was a short cut out of here."

"Really? Well, that's good," Ninja Venus wiped her forehead. "Man, without these ninja powers, we wouldn't made it across."

"We wouldn't have made it this far period," Ninja Jupiter stated. "Ninjadramon, this leader Fuugamon speaks of. Who is he?"

"I frankly have no clue," Ninjadramon shrugged. "All we know is that he's sending these minions to keep us busy. I'm willing to bet the Knightmon and Darkknightmon are only the first wave."

"I'm not worried about the Knightmon. It's the leader of this particular group. Pharaohmon has managed to hire himself some big guns to prevent us from gaining that sword. He is getting very desperate considering today is the final day of his tournament. I just hope Uranus and Neptune are doing well," Ninja Mars sighed. "I just want to find this sword quickly and lay waste to every last one of these losers!"

"Have patience, Rei-san," Ninjadramon pat the raven-haired young woman on her back. "We will have that sword."

"Yeah and I'll gain the powers of the Digital Priestess. Those bad guys are going to pay for everything they've done to us!" Cammy agreed with her sister.

"So, what traps can we expect?" Jupiter asked.

"Not sure, but your new ninja sixth senses will help guide you through," Ninjadramon informed the group. "Just stay close together just in case anymore of those goons decide to present themselves."

Unsheathing her sword, Ninja Mars walked down the hallway with Cammy by her side. Her combined ESP/ninja senses were picking up on strong activity from ahead. There was an ambush being planned. Ninja Mars nodded to her sister and waved her off to get back. Cammy stepped back with Artemis in her arms. With one stroke from her sword, Ninja Mars sent a slash created from the flames emitting out of her blade. The flames condensed into a ball and smashed through the walls. An explosion occurred from the location and there were loud screams echoing out. Ninja Mars looked ahead to find several Knightmon and Darkknightmon coughing out of the black debris smoke.

"You idiots think you can hide from us? That's the oldest trick in the book," Mars called out as she charged ahead with her sword.

Within a matter of milliseconds, there were numerous sword slashes surrounding the Knightmon horde. Ninja Mars came flying in and slashed one Knightmon clean in half using the edge of her sword. Heat from the sword itself was easily wielding through their armor like a hot knife on butter. Two Darkknightmon came behind with their swords raised. Ninja Mars phased out from their sight. They stopped to realize the ninja warrior was gone.

Suddenly, an aura flashed out behind them. They turned around only to be cut through by Ninja Mars' kitana. Their eyes widened out and became glazed over with their torsos cut through cleanly. The two Darkknightmons' upper bodies slid cleanly right off and fell to the ground. Ninja Mars walked the past two fallen guards as their bodies exploded into data.

"Wow! My sister is so awesome!" Cammy happily cheered.

"I'll say!" Artemis agreed.

"You have got to teach me how you do that, Rei!" Ninja Venus approached her friend while hopping like an excited child.

"I'm a pretty quick learner. That's all I can really say. One has to have strong discipline and a strong frame of mind," Mars shrugged. "It's nothing that I can't handle. Come on, everyone. I'm not sensing any guards from this distance."

"Wait for us!" Ninja Jupiter called out.

As Ninja Mars and Cammy walking ahead, their comrades followed behind them. Ninjadramon slowly caught up to Ninja Mars and cleared his throat.

"What is it, Ninjadramon?"

"You're adapting very quickly to these ninja powers. I'm rather impressed because it took me a while to control my ninja strength. Your presence of mind is flawless. You just might have more discipline of the mind than I could even imagine."

"Like I said, it's something I can handle rather well," Mars repeated herself. "Nothing to take away from you of course."

"I advise we be careful this further onward. The dangers will be even greater than those Knightmon."

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm inclined to agree?" Mars wondered. _"Plus, there's still that leader to worry about. There's still Labramon we have to rescue. What first...? Labramon or the sword? If we get Labramon, then there's a chance more guards will be protecting the sword and that's more work for us. If we retrieve the sword, we'll have our powers back and we'll easily save Labramon. Having these ninja powers are great, but they have their limits as opposed to our Sailor powers."_

"Rei-san, if you want, I can go and find Labramon while you five retrieve that sword."

"No, Ninjadramon. We don't even know our way around here without you and Mercury isn't with us to direct us through these passages," Ninja Mars replied. "Please, we need you."

"There's no need. You've actually proven you can handle these guards. Any normal intruder would have been mince meat by now but you girls have impressed even me. Use your sixth sense, Rei. I know you'll sense the aura of the sword."

"He's right. You've got the best senses out of all of us," Ninja Venus nodded her head. "Trust in your ESP, Rei."

"Wherever you lead us, we'll follow right behind you," Ninja Jupiter smiled. "You're the leader we can depend on now."

"You guys... I..."

"I believe in you, big sister," Cammy stated. "Just follow the aura of the sword and see where it will lead us."

"You guys have convinced me enough. I know I'm not the best leader, but I'm glad to know you guys are willing to stick behind me," Mars smiled as she felt even more motivated with her friends' support. "Ninjadramon, can you sense Fuugamon?"

"Not yet but I'm willing to bet I will once I venture deeper into the temple," Ninjadramon replied. "You girls will take the path just ahead of you. Once you land right at a dead end, you take a left turn and pick up the sword's energy presence, Rei."

"All right, that's easy enough. Here that guys? We're on our own without Ninjadramon. I'll do the best I can," Mars informed her friends. "Minako, Makoto, Cammy, Artemis, Are you guys ready?"

"You bet!" they exclaimed out in unison.

"Good, now follow me ahead!" Mars declared as she carried Cammy on her back and sprinted across.

"Hold on! Couldn't you at least slow down?" Venus exclaimed as she sprinted to follow her comrade.

"Well, Rei has been rather motivated since we got here. Not that I blame her," Jupiter giggled. _"We're actually closer to retrieving that sword. I can't wait to give these punks a piece of my mind! Then, Pharaohmon will get what's coming to him!"_

As the girls sprinted off ahead, Ninjadramon moved down towards a hallway on his left side. He was picking up on Fuugamon's presence. He had hoped nothing bad was going to happen to poor Labramon. There was no telling what Fuugamon has planned to force the puppy over to the bad guy's side.

"_Labramon, hang in there, buddy! I'm on my way! Knowing you, you're probably giving that Fuugamon a headache already."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Elsewhere inside the temple**

The red ogre panted heavily from all the running and set Labramon down on the ground. He leaned back against the wall, wiped his forehead and pulled out an object that appeared to be a dog's collar. Just then, Labramon began to move about and regained his consciousness.

"Wakey, wakey, puppy," Fuugamon snickered as he towered over Labramon.

Realizing who he was being confronted by, Labramon jumped back and cried out in horror after getting a glimpse of Fuugamon's butt ugly face.

"AH! IT'S YOU!" Labramon screamed until he realized he was inside the hallways inside the temple. "Um, where am I?"

"You're inside... a temple...?"

"No, duh! I know this is inside the temple, but where are we?"

"Beats me," Fuugamon picked his nose. "All I'm supposed to do is put this collar around your neck."

"Um, excuse me...? You're not putting that thing around me!" Labramon yelled at the ogre. "No way are you going to make me wear that piece of junk!"

"Oh yeah? Well, here! Catch!" Fuugamon threw the collar towards Labramon.

Labramon tried to duck away to the side, but the collar spun around behind Labramon like a boomerang. The, without warning, the collar attached itself around the canine's neck. Fuugamon couldn't believe that his throw actually was good this time.

The canine digimon succumbed to the collar around his neck and felt effects that hindered his brain. He fell down to his knees and trembled heavily as he was being put under control. However, rather than sitting up like an obedient slave, he slouched up with his eyes swirling like a cartoon character and drool dripped from the sides of his mouth.

"... Um... Ok, this was unexpected," Fuugamon sweat dropped. "I didn't expect you to look like a moron. Hmm, maybe something went wrong...?"

Fuugamon waved his hand out in front of the hypnotized, yet now brainless, Labramon. The canine did not even react or acknowledge the existence of Fuugamon.

"Helloooooooooo? Anybody home? Heh, you look stupid. Even stupider than me," Fuugamon chuckled. "Ok, ok. Stand on one leg!"

The canine digimon did exactly just as Fuugamon commanded and stood on his right foot with his other leg raised up. Fuugamon busted out into laughter and rolled on the floor.

"Oh! Oh! Now that was good! Ha! Ha!" Fuugamon laughed. "You're about to make my stomach burst! Ba! Ha! Ha!"

The digital puppy remained standing on one leg while Fuugamon was getting back to feet.

"Ok, now, do the tango!"

With that said Labramon started dancing across the hallways to further embarrassment himself with Fuugamon as the only viewing audience.

"Ha! Ha! I'm getting a good show from this puppy! Ha!" Fuugamon laughed hard and pounded his fists against the wall. "You're killing me! Ha! Ha!"

Just then, there was a loud rumbling within the temples and a thunderous voice bellowed out. It had a mix of venom and anger in it, which was enough to cause Fuugamon to jump to his feet and panic.

"**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGAMON!"**

"EEP! MY LORD!" Fuugamon got down to his knees. "I'm sorry, master! I was just testing our idiot here!"

"**I see, but does testing involve making him stand on one leg and doing the tango?"**

"Um... Well... You see..."

"**He's clearly not going to cut it!"**

"But, he's obedient. At least with me that is..."

"**Those intruders are besting our Knightmon and Darkknightmon hordes! Those female warriors from the human world are stronger than I would have imagined. That is why I have called upon my Karatenmon. They'll give those fools a difficult time."**

"That's wonderful news, my lord."

"**But, we have more intruders in the temple."**

"What!"

"**Yes, it would seem they managed to get through my Knightmon guards easily. Three of them are those human females that possess the ancient ninja arts from Ninjadramon. He, too, is here looking for that mongrel. I would get out of there soon if I were you."**

"You want me and Labramon to stop those Ninja girls?"

"**No, you twit! You would be overwhelmed by any one of them! No, I have somebody else on my pay roll to get the job done."**

"Who did you hire?"

"**Let's just say that he's going to have a blast playing with them as his new playmates. With him on my payroll, those wenches will not gain the sword! We must ensure that they don't capture it to awaken the Digital Priestess! Pharaohmon's survival depends on us!"**

"Yes, my lord! Anything to ensure his lordship's survival!" Fuugamon nodded. "Um, so what do I do?"

"**GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE NINJADRAMON CATCHES YOU!"**

"EEP! YES, MY LORD!" Fuugamon exclaimed as he scurried over to Labramon. "But before I get out of here, I have a little something for you."

Reaching deep into his little satchel attached to his right side, Fuugamon pulled out a ring. He bent over and placed it on Labramon's hind leg right on his right toe. The ogre chuckled to himself while he looked at Labramon's swirling eyes.

"Heh, you're even funnier looking than ever! Ha! Ha!" Fuugamon laughed. "Now to get out of here before I'm toast!"

The ogre scurried off deep down into the hallway and left a completely hypnotized Labramon behind. Unbeknownst to him, Ninjadramon was close by and picking up on the ogre's whereabouts. Labramon would be saved soon, but Ninjadramon would be in for a surprise once he gets a glimpse at the puppy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Outside the temple grounds**

Meanwhile, just outside the temple grounds, the Knightmon and Darkknightmon were being taken down despite the sheer numbers. Arbormon launched out a kick across to knock several Knightmon down like bowling pins. Mercuremon used his mirror shields to bounce the attacks right back at the Knightmon.

Grottomon slammed his hammer against the ground and caused a crack to appear under the Darkknightmon's feet. They looked under their feet and fell through the bottomless pit below.

Sailor Pluto leaped across the battlefield and smashed her rod against a Knightmon. The warrior digimon staggered back until he raised his sword to strike down the Senshi of Time. Pluto pointed her Garnet Rod directly towards Knightmon and fired out a sphere shaped like a planet.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

The attack plunged right through the Knightmon's torso before it exploded into data fragments. She turned to find Sailor Saturn putting up her _Silence Wall_ barrier to protect herself against the Darkknightmon assault. Saturn jumps up into mid-air as her barrier kept the Darkknightmon at bay. She came down and slashed down their swords using her glaive. She then followed it up by slicing through their torsos and watched them explode into data fragments.

"Pluto! I thought we'd be having trouble with these guys, but they aren't a bother! This leader sure has himself an army of slow pokes!" Saturn exclaimed.

"Let's be cautious, Saturn. These things maybe weak but they have strength in numbers. Their strategy is to wear us down," Pluto replied. "Mercury, how are you doing?"

Looking towards her right direction, Sailor Mercury threw out a massive wave of cold water towards a Knightmon and froze it completely in place. The Knightmon was frozen stiff as an ice statue, pun intended. Arbormon came running by and delivered an axle kick to knock down the frozen Knightmon. It shattered against the ground from the fall.

"Thanks, Vega!" Sailor Mercury called out to the Warrior of Wood.

"No problem! Though, there are more coming!" Arbormon pointed across.

As everyone turned around, more Knightmon and Darkknightmon were emerging from out of the forests. This was not what the heroes had hoped for. However, Herodramon stepped out in front of everyone and stood his ground with two Knightmon charging his path. They slammed their swords down to release a burst of energy towards Herodramon. The Dra-Warrior charged across to pull his sword out. He leaped across and slashed his swords across to deflect the blasts right back at the Knightmon pair.

"DRAGON TIME SLASH!"

The warrior pair was blown back by their own attacks, which allowed Herodramon enough time to slice the two Knightmon down. The Dra-Warrior swiftly landed away from the armored knights and turned to witness the two warriors exploding into data.

"Next!" Herodramon declared. "Who wants to taste my blade next?"

"Well, looks like this battle isn't going to last us any longer," Sailor Saturn stated. "We can easily beat these guys."

"Um, I wouldn't want to spoil our celebration but we've got company!" exclaimed Grottomon.

As the Warrior of Earth pointed towards the skies, the group watched as a large flock of crows descending to the battle field. However, these crows were bipedal and were warrior-like. They looked like Japanese Tengus of legend. They landed in front of the Knightmon and Darkknightmon army. Herodramon took a step back as he recalled having numerous clashes with these bird warriors.

"What are those things?" asked Arbormon. "They don't seem like much!"

"They look like the legendary Tengus from Japanese folktales you've read to me, Pluto," Sailor Saturn said.

"Yes, Saturn, these are Tengu warriors. Well, at least the digimon equivalents of them," Pluto replied.

"These are digimon known as Karatenmon," Herodramon stated.

"Karatenmon?" Sailor Mercury whispered while getting a glimpse of the bird warriors.

**(Karatenmon. Ultimate-level. Wizard Type. Special Attacks: Crow Swords, Ballistic Feathers and Enlightenment)**

"Thou know these fellows?" Mercuremon asked the Dra-Warrior.

"They're old enemies of Ninjadramon's and mine. We used to fight these guys over territory before we became Dra-Warriors. They fight in flocks and have managed to overwhelm us before. But, I've gotten much better since then! Well, Karatenmon, you came at the wrong time! I've been waiting until the day I meet you punks again!"

"Oh, Herodramon, you're just as arrogant and foolish as ever. You really think you can win over our territory? You've got another think coming! In the name of Pharaohmon, we will not prevent you fools from entering this temple!" the Karatenmon leader declared.

"You think we can take these guys?" Sailor Saturn wondered.

"Even you girls might have trouble since they rely on ninja-like stealth and can fly. Since they're in a large flock, they'll overwhelm you individually."

"Well, that surely hasn't stopped us before. We've dealt with monsters similar to Tengus and they attacked with the same strategy as these particular foes," Sailor Mercury replied. "I'm certain we can take them."

"Don't forget, you can simply become Eternal Sailor Mercury and freeze these birds," Arbormon reminded the Senshi.

"That would be overkill, but it would benefit us greatly," Sailor Pluto said.

The Karatenmon squawked out in unison before they moved out across the battlefield. Their job was to now defend the temple against these 'invaders' and help the Knightmon/Darkknightmon army to crush the resistance once they have been worn out.

"Brace yourselves everyone! They're going to attack us from every corner!" Herodramon exclaimed. _"I just hope they know what they're dealing with. These guys are not like the monsters they've encountered during past battles."_

A Karatenmon came swooping down from the trees and directed his attack on Sailor Saturn. Before the Senshi could even react, Pluto stepped out in front of Saturn and took a blow for her comrade. The Karatenmon delivered a vicious head butt into Pluto's back. Sailor Saturn gasped out and prevented Pluto's fall.

"Sailor Pluto!" the group exclaimed.

"Ha! See? Even you cannot hope to catch up with our speed!" the Karatenmon leader laughed while hanging upside on a tree branch. "Implement another sneak attack my soldiers! Go!"

With that said a group of Karatenmon came swooping down like falcons ready to snatch their prey. Arbormon managed to see one Karatenmon coming right for him. He instantly turned around and slammed a boot into the crow's gut. The force of the blow sent the Karatenmon flying up into mid-air. The Warrior of Wood jumped up to finish it off with a forearm smash against its head. The Tengu digimon was sent plummeting towards the ground below.

"Nice shot, Vega!" Sailor Mercury complimented the warrior.

"Thanks, Ami!" Arbormon called out as he landed beside her.

"Pluto, are you all right?" Sailor Saturn asked as she helped the Senshi of Time up.

"I'll be fine," Sailor Pluto answered. "I was only caught off guard there for the last split second. In truth, I was only testing to see whether they do inflict any damage to us, Sailors..."

"And...?"

"Just watch out for their swords. Their physical attacks did not do any damage to me."

"I see. So, all we have to do is be careful and wise up our attacks?"

"That's right, Saturn. We've dealt with and beaten Tengus before," Sailor Pluto stood up with her staff in hand.

"Somehow, these crows are really starting to remind me of Sailor Lead Crow," Sailor Mercury answered. "SATURN! LOOK OUT!"

Taking heed to Mercury's warning, Sailor Saturn sensed an incoming Karatenmon coming out from one corner. She gripping her glaive tightly, bent over backwards to allow the crow digimon to fly above her, and then pushed her glaive through Karatenmon's gut. The Tengu screamed out as the metallic glaive was plunged through his torso. She pulled the glaive through to rip the Karatenmon in half. Fortunately, this was the one who attacked Pluto.

"That's for attacking Pluto from behind, coward!" Sailor Saturn growled. "Who else wants a piece of me? C'mon, you yellow-bellied birds!"

"Who are you calling, yellow-bellied!" the second Karatenmon came swooping down with his swords intact. "CROW SWORDS!"

"You call those blades? I'll show you a blade!" Sailor Saturn leapt up with her glaive. "TAKE THIS! SILENCE GLAIVE!"

"This isn't going to look pretty," the Karatenmon leader nodded his head shamefully. _"I can't believe there are humans this powerful! How can there be these kinds of beings from the human world? They seem to be around the Deva level of power, maybe even a little more!"_

Coming down with her glaive, Sailor Saturn managed to cut down another Karatenmon. This one was split down vertically in half. She gracefully landed and glared darkly at the remaining Karatenmon.

"Wow, I suggest we just sic Saturn on the rest of those dodos," Grottomon suggested. "Then we can take care of the Knightmon!"

"There are still a sheer number of them," Sailor Mercury replied. "I suggest we take care of the Karatenmon first. After all, if we're just aware of their presence, we just might stand a chance."

"Yeah, just like how Saturn just demonstrated here," Arbormon snickered. "I agree with Grottomon, let's just sic her on those Karatenmon! She's sure having some fun, huh, Saturn?"

"Pardon? Oh, yes. I am having a rather fun time taking apart these dodos," the Senshi of Destruction smiled.

"_These Sailor Senshi are much better warriors than I had hoped. They've improved more in their battles with these enemy digimon we've encountered along the way. These Knightmon, Darkknightmon and Karatenmon are being taken apart!" _Herodramon thought. "All right, everyone! Listen up! We'll attack them with everything we've got! Remember to be careful with the Karatenmon. I suggest the girls take the Karatenmon while we take the remaining Knightmon and Darkknightmon!"

"Thou hast formed a great plan, Herodramon. I could not have said it any better myself," Mercuremon nodded in agreement.

"_That should give us enough time to take out these hordes and join the others inside. I just hope that they found the sword and Labramon by now," _Sailor Mercury thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Airdramon Sky Sanctuary/Sector 2349-A0821**

The duel continued between Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine, with Joey in the lead. Floramon was covering the duel through play by play for the audiences to keep up with. Mai stood up on her feet and was determined to turn the duel right around to her favor.

"Oh, now look at this! Mai's getting back on her feet and she looks determined to regain her momentum! I just hope she has a card monster efficient enough to demolish Joey, because she is on the verge of a loss here!"

"I won't be losing today, sweetheart!" Mai smiled as she pulled out her newly drawn card and laid it down on the field. "I'll summon by _Cyber Harpie_ in attack mode!"

Summoned forth beside Mai was a Harpie Lady pre-equipped with the Cyber Shield.

**Cyber Harpie**

**1800/1300/4 star**

"But that's not all, Joseph! The Cyber Harpie gets treated like any of my ordinary Harpie Ladies,which means I can activate _Elegant Egotist_! With this, as long as I have one or more Harpie Ladies on the field, I can special summon one Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck or hand. Watch as I demonstrate."

With that said, Mai laid out another card face-up on the field to special summon three Harpie Ladies at once. They were placed in defense mode just as Mai had planned to do. One had long pink hair, another had orange hair and the third had spiky blue hair. The sisters gathered together in a flock with their eyes set on Joey's side field.

**Harpie Lady Sisters**

**1950/2100/6 star**

"Now, my Cyber Harpie! Attack his Axe Raider!"

The Cyber Harpie, powered up by _Rising Air Current_, flew across towards Joey's field and swooped down to slash Axe raider down with a vicious talon attack. The warrior exploded into data fragments, thus taking away life points out of Joey.

**Joey**

**Life points: 7200 (7800-600)**

"That was a nice move, Mai! It's about time you took me seriously!"

"I've always been taking you seriously. Anyway, that ends my turn."

"Heh, yeah right. If you had taken me seriously, I would be losing a chunk of my points and I'd be panicking," Joey added a new card in his hand.

"I'll make you panic, just you wait and see."

"Whatever you say," Joey summoned forth a monster on the field. "Now, I'll bring forth my _Goblin Attack Force_!"

A group of miniature green goblins appeared around Joey in attack positions.

**Goblin Attack Force**

**2300/0/4 stars**

"So it comes down to your Goblins and my Harpies?" Mai quirked an eyebrow. "Your monsters are stronger, but I doubt they'll make a difference when I amp up my Harpies' attack powers."

"Who said I was going to attack your Harpies with my Goblins? I'm going to use ol' Jinzo on your Cyber Harpie!"

"What!"

"That's right! Now, Jinzo! Take out her Cyber Harpie!" Joey declared.

Mai watched in horror as Jinzo fired out an eye beam directly across and destroyed her Cyber Harpie. Her mighty warrior was taken out from the field.

**Mai**

**Life points: 5600 (5700-100)**

"Now, you were asking about my Goblin Attack Force? I'll be sending them in to wipe out your Harpie Sisters! Goblins! Attack those Harpies and take them out of the field!"

Upon Joey's command, the Goblins leaped out at the Harpie Sisters and latched themselves onto them. The Harpies struggled while the Goblins applied a tight squeeze on their fragile bodies. The Goblins finished them off by slamming their clubs over the Harpies, thus destroying the female warriors in the process.

Fortunately, the Harpie Sisters were in defense mode and no damage was inflicted on Mai's life points.

"Since my Goblins have attacked, they are changed to a defense position at the end of my battle phase. That starts now since I end my turn," Joey stated. "C'mon, Mai... I'm waiting for you to get serious here. What's wrong with you? What's with this poor dueling?"

"It has nothing with my dueling... It's... It's..."

"What? Just tell me what's wrong, Mai. I'm your friend."

"_I can't bring myself to tell him about my constant nightmares about Marik. It's like that every night. I can't sleep nor can I concentrate on dueling anymore. Am I really losing it...?"_

"Mai...?"

Without saying a word, Mai simply drew a card and added it to her hand. She didn't even bother laying out a card on her field. Joey was rather disappointed with the way the veteran has presented herself in the duel.

"I end my turn..." Mai stated as she lazily viewed her deck hand.

"Mai... This isn't like you... Your dueling is, well, pretty sloppy. You wouldn't be this sloppy, Mai. This is not the same Mai I dueled at Duelist Kingdom! Just tell me what's wrong with you!"

"You wouldn't understand and quit treating us as if we are friends! Who said I ever wanted to be friends with you or your buddies!" Mai snapped. "You would never understand what I've been through after Battle City!"

"Because you hide things from even your closest friends. Just tell me and we could help you. I can help you! Quit being so stubborn!"

"Just be quiet and let's continue with our duel!" Mai growled angrily. "You're bragging is already getting on my nerves..."

"Here I wanted to help you, but have it your way. Let's continue and see who does advance to the next round, but I can already tell who's going to win this duel."

"..."

"No witty remark? No insult? Man, you really aren't the Mai I admired," Joey snorted. "Now, I'll sacrifice my Goblin Attack Force to summon one of my strongest monsters! Summoned Skull!"

Emerging from out of Joey's side field, a skull-faced demon stood tall and unleashed a terrifying screech. Its horns were emitting with intense volts of electricity.

**Summoned Skull**

**2500/1200/6 stars**

"Mai, I hate to do this, but I'm going to give you a wake up call! I just hope you'll take this seriously afterwards," Joey stated. "Now, Jinzo! Attack her life points directly!"

Jinzo fired out his double beams directly towards Mai and nailed her with extreme force. The blonde female was struck by the beams and slightly pushed away. However, it wasn't her that was damaged, but her life points. A large chunk was deducted and served as the possible wake-up call for Mai Valentine.

**Mai**

**Life points: 3200 (5600-2400)**

"You have no monsters to protect you, Mai. I can attack you directly again," Joey sighed. "I hate having to do this, but I don't want to lose this duel. I came here to help my friends against Lance in the tournament. I just wish you would help us through. I really thought you were going to give me a hard-fought duel, but I'm not even sure you know what you want anymore. Do you even care about this duel?"

"Don't question me..."

"I already have, Mai. That's too bad. I was beginning to admire you not just as a duelist but as a human being. Guess you are a shadow of your former self. It hurts me to say it, but I have to be honest with you, Mai."

Mai was struck with these comments and she felt her conscious being shattered. Joey really got her where it hurt the most.

"_Me? A shadow of my former self? No it can't be."_

"Summoned Skull, attack her life points directly," Joey sighed deeply.

With that said the skull summon launched a lighting strike towards Mai's duel disk and subtracted a LARGE percentage of her life points. Joey hated to see Mai this weak and unable to battle back. In his view, this was not Mai Valentine but another girl impersonating her. Mai personified a strong and independent woman, which Serenity admired. Joey knew his sister loved Mai as a friend and a role model.

"_How can I break this to Serenity? She looks up to Mai, yet Mai has let me down with this poor performance. If only you would tell me about your recent problems..."_

**Mai**

**Life points: 700 (3200-2500)**

The female duelist gasped in horror at how low her life points were compared to Joey's 7200. She was on the verge of losing this duel.

"That ends my turn, Mai. This is your last chance. Pick out a good card or I'm just going to lay waste to the rest of your life points. It's your choice. If you can't summon a strong monster or trap card, I'm ending this duel."

Mai looked through her deck and she had no other strong cards to save her. Her Amazons were nowhere to be seen but at the bottom of her deck. She pulled out one card and added it to her hand.

"I'll place this card facedown in defense mode and end my turn. I have nothing else to offer..." Mai stated before an image of the sinister Marik appeared before her.

The female gasped out in shock while her irises constricted to a smaller size. Her body trembled and her skin paled. She visualized Yami Marik holding her in a tight grip and snapping her neck. Mai screamed out and backed away. Joey took notice of this outburst from Mai and became worried.

"Mai! What's wrong?" Joey yelled out. "Why are you screaming?"

"That's what we would like to know! What is she screaming at?" Floramon wondered. "With only 700 points left, Joey has this opportunity to win the duel!"

"Mai, tell me what's wrong!" Joey demanded. "C'mon, I'm your friend! You could at least tell me!"

Rather than answering Joey's questions, Mai was still cowering in fear from the visions of Yami Marik and her nightmares.

"If you're not going to tell me, then you leave me no choice. I'm going to end this duel," Joey stated. "Jinzo, attack her facedown monster!"

Launching out a double beam blast through his goggles, Jinzo destroyed the facedown card to reveal a pink puffball with wings. It was the tiny monster known as _Petit Angel_.

**Petit Angel**

**600/900/3 stars**

However, Mai did not even bother noticing her monster being wiped out from the field. She did not even bother acknowledging the fact she was on the verge of a loss.

"Now, to end this, Mai, I'm sorry I have to do this, but you left me no choice," Joey said blankly. "Summoned Skull, attack the remaining portion of her life points."

The skull demon fired out another lighting attack and directed its attack on Mai's duel disk. The female screamed out and jumped away. All of Mai's life points were completely gone and she has been crushed by Joey Wheeler. She had lost the duel.

**Mai**

**Life points: 0 (700-2500)**

"With Mai's life points gone, Joey Wheeler has won this duel!" Floramon announced. "He advances to the next round!"

"Hey! Can't you see she needs help?" Joey yelled out as she rushed over to Mai. "Mai, hang on! We need to talk!"

Before Joey had a chance to catch up, a portal opened up leading back to the arena. Mai took this opportunity and jumped through the portal. It closed up just before Joey had a chance to catch up.

"She's gone! Where was she being transported?" Joey asked Floramon.

"it couldn't be the arena, because the portal to take us back to the duel dome is over here," Floramon pointed behind them.

"Then, how did this portal show up? This is too confusing for me."

"I'd say the officials had taken matters to their own hands and saw that Mai wasn't acting like herself. They could be sending her to the infirmary to be checked upon."

"Then, we've got to get back. Floramon? You, Tapirmon and I are getting out of here."

"Right, just follow me," Floramon nodded.

As soon as Floramon said that, a portal opened up for the trio. They entered one by one through to find themselves back within the duel dome and to be transported back to the Phoenix Arena. All Joey could think about was Mai and the reason for her sudden outburst. There was obviously something wrong with the picture.

"_Mai... If only you would have told me, I wouldn't have done what I had to do. There must be some demons you still have yet to shake off. But, you have to let me and everyone help you. If you continue to hide your feelings from others, there just won't be any hope for you. If there was anything I can do..." _Joey thought to himself while showing deep concern for a girl he considers a dear friend.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Phoenix Arena/Battle & Duel Platforms**

As the duel dome began to descend from the rafters, the fans were on their feet and getting into the two battle matches in session. The crowds were clearly getting behind Kurama, Agunimon and Sakuyamon respectively. Let's not forget the numerous of fan girls in attendance to cheer on their new beloved pretty boy fighter, Kurama.

"With Joey declared as the winner of the duel, we have yet to determine our dual winners in these intense battle matches! Kuzuhamon has been giving Sakuyamon a run for her marbles while Kurama has been holding his own against both Agunimon and Vritramon. If I were the Warrior of Flame, I would use the A-Hybrid form, but that's just me!"

Vritramon found himself dodging Kurama's deadly Rose Whip attacks. He put up his arms to shield the deadly whip lashes. He launched himself up in mid-air and looked down at Kurama with careful eye.

"_Man, this guy isn't kidding around. That rose whip has been inflicting cuts on my armor. Agunimon and Vritramon aren't even cutting it. It looks like I'll have to resort to my A-Hybrid form."_

"_He's clearly thinking of a new strategy to implement in order to ensure victory, but what could he be planning? I must advise caution here."_

"All right, buddy! Time for me to get serious! I'm ending this match now! Now, prepare to feel the wrath of the flames!" Vritramon declared as Digicode quickly covered him.

The half breed fox demon witnessed the B-Hybrid warrior de-evolving back into Takuya in a matter of moments. Then, he watched as the boy pulled out his D-Scanner and moved it across his hand to become surrounded by Digicode once again. This time Takuya was aiming to evolve into his A-Hybrid form.

"EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!" Takuya exclaimed as his body underwent a transformation.

The armor and spirits of Agunimon/Vritramon surrounded the boy. Then, he became covered with the bits of armor to become the A-Hybrid Warrior of the Flames: Ardhamon. The Advanced Warrior landed down swiftly with his wings spread out and flames engulfing his form. Kurama stared down at Ardhamon carefully while studying him.

"ARDHAMON!"

"Agunimon has now taken it to the next level as he evolves into Ardhamon! Just how will Kurama manage to take the Warrior of Flame now? He's evolved into his advanced stage. Unless, of course, that fox demon has a plan in that head of his! Remember, he used wits to defeat the powerful Brimstone, a being who was capable of defeating mega-level digimon!"

Kurama and Ardhamon commenced in a stare down with neither competitor attempting to take their eye off one another. It would come down to Kurama's wits or Ardhamon's passion to win.

"If you're ready to continue, then be my guest to attack first," Kurama calmly said.

"You bet! Ready or not, here I come!" Ardhamon roared out as he charged across to meet Kurama head on.

Just as Ardhamon came closer, a plant root came shooting out from under the ring and popped Ardhamon right in the head. The Warrior of Flame took the shot head on and fell back with a large bump on his head.

"A nice sneak attack on Ardhamon! The legendary warrior sure did not see that coming and he sure paid for it! Kurama's wits just might actually win him this match!" Lillymon announced. "I wish this guy can be my gardener!"

Ardhamon leaped back on his feet and berated the fox demon angrily.

"Hey! That was not fair! Fight me head on! Don't go planting seeds under the ring and throwing me off guard with those tricks!"

"This is the method I use to throw my opponents' game plans off track. You cannot fault my methods of combat."

"Well, try attacking me without using any seeds. I came here to win, not to be humiliated, pal!"

"If you insist, then I shall come to you then," Kurama stated as he charged ahead.

This gave Ardhamon an idea. He bent back with his hands collecting a ball of fire. He was going to retaliate for what Kurama did to him by using his own sneak attack.

"_I've got you, pal! This is for using a damn plant on me! I'll fight fire using fire!"_

"What's this?" Kurama whispered to himself as he sensed heat energy being condensed in Ardhamon's hands. _"He's gathering heat energy and condensing it into a sphere. He's planning to hit me when I'm charging him head on, but what I plan to do is make sure not to become his primary target. Yes, I've got just the thing..."_

Seeing what Ardhamon was attempting, Kurama thought of a strategy to prevent the fireball attack to strike him. He planted his hand down on the ground where he had planted another seed beforehand. Ardhamon's large fireball formed and thus the warrior hurled it across to toast Kurama.

"SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!"

"NOW!"

Quickly reacting to the flow of heat, a large flower plant emerged from out of the ground where Kurama had placed the seed. It grew out and spread its flower head across like a shield. The fireball struck the flower head on and burnt it down in the process. This allowed Kurama time to leap out from the burnt debris and whip out his rose vine. He lashed out his patented Rose Whip and slammed it across the ring surface from where Ardhamon was standing. The Warrior of Flames leaped away just in time for the whip to penetrate through the surface.

Ardhamon flew overhead and came swooping down on Kurama. However, the red-haired demon dodged away to the side to prevent himself from being pursued by Ardhamon. The flying warrior flew up and looked down at Kurama.

"Damn, this guy is just damn swift! Every time I come down to attack he is like two steps way ahead of me!" Ardhamon growled out of frustration. "I've got to do something quick! I can't lose this match, especially when my friends are counting on me!"

Meanwhile, over at Arena A, Kuzuhamon was all over Sakuyamon with vicious kicks and slaps. The golden-armored warrior defended herself with blocks. Just as Kuzuhamon went for a straight jab, Sakuyamon ducked under and executed a Judo throw to taken her rival down. This allowed Sakuyamon enough time to jump back and recover.

"Damn... Wench! I won't lose to you! Inumon-sama is counting on me to win and marry him!" Kuzuhamon screamed out angrily.

"Sorry to say this, but I'm going to shatter your dreams."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yes, because I've been saving a little something just for you, dear Kuzuhamon. You see... While you've been daydreaming about the mongrel and taking hot baths while trying on skimpy outfits, I've been training myself under Anubimon's careful eye. I've managed to gain a new power you couldn't even hope to comprehend."

"You're bluffing. I doubt you have a new power to help you in battle. This match is mine to win!"

"I think not..." Sakuyamon scoffed. _"Inumon, this one's for you..."_

Suddenly, Sakuyamon's body began to emit a bright golden aura. The audience watched in awe at the beautiful golden light engulfing Arena A. Lillymon caught glimpse of this and gasped out.

"Oh my... Just what does Sakuyamon have planned? It looks as if she is digivolving, but into what...? Last I checked, a Renamon's final level is Sakuyamon! Has she managed to find herself an alternate mega form...?"

Before Lillymon could answer her own question, Inumon came running out from the entrance and stopped to watch in awe at his beloved.

"Go for it, Renamon! You're going to show this whole arena you're alternate form... Priestess Mode!"

Even Kuzuhamon was awe-struck but she wasn't happy about this result. She would never have expected Sakuyamon to reach a new plateau of power. When the golden aura died down, a new Sakuyamon stood in the formers place. The new Sakuyamon wore a wardrobe of a traditional Japanese Miko, or priestess. She retained the golden fox mask and her dark silver hair with the twin fox tails attached at the split ends. In her right hand was staff with Ofuda scrolls attached at the top end.

"You... You digivolved!" Kuzuhamon panicked. "This can't be happening! Why can't I digivolve into that? You're even more beautiful than me! It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Kuzuhamon. You're about to learn that the hard way," Sakuyamon said as she twirled her staff around. "Come and get me, Kuzuhamon. That is if you think you can take me."

"Oh! I'll show you! Nobody makes a mockery out of me!" Kuzuhamon screamed out.

The dark-armored female ran across to attack Sakuyamon head on but only managed to connect with air. Sakuyamon managed to dodge to the side to avoid Kuzuhamon's punch and slammed her staff into her rival's face. The force of the blow sent Kuzuhamon skidding across the ring. Kuzuhamon attempted to stop herself and flipped back to land swiftly.

"No! This can't be! You aren't going to get the best of me, Sakuyamon!"

"How sad for you, because I already have."

"What did you say!"

"That's the way, Renamon! Psyche her out!" Inumon cheered on like a cheerleader from the sidelines. "Show her what Priestess Mode is all about!"

Simply shrugging, Sakuyamon pointed her staff towards Kuzuhamon and smiled.

"This is the end of the line for you, Kuzuhamon! I'll make sure you never bother the mongrel again!"

"Bah! You don't deserve him! Inumon-sama belongs to me and nobody else!"

Blindly charging across without a staff, Kuzuhamon resorted to implementing a hand to hand combat with the newly digivolved Sakuyamon. The Priestess digimon sighed in disappointment and erected a barrier around herself. Kuzuhamon threw out numerous punches, which only managed to bounce off the barrier each time. The audiences were laughing at how ridiculous Kuzuhamon desperately tried breaking through her rival's barrier.

"C'mon, break! Why won't you break!" Kuzuhamon screeched. "ARGH! BREAK!"

"It's safe to say that Kuzuhamon won't be breaking that barrier anytime soon!" Lillymon announced. "Sakuyamon may as well have this match already won!"

Kuzuhamon attempted one more punch, but she was immediately thrown back by Sakuyamon's defensive shield. This allowed Sakuyamon to break down her barrier and rush across with her staff. She unleashed a circular energy wave shaped into a rice bead. It slammed against Kuzuhamon and severely inflicted a heavy amount of damage on her armor. Sakuyamon swiftly lands in front of her viral counterpart and swung her staff across to send Kuzuhamon flying out of the ring. The audiences watched in shocked awe as Kuzuhamon was thrown out far across towards the audience stands. Crowds from a third level section scattered out to let Kuzuhamon fall directly onto the seated stands.

"AND THAT IS WHAT I CALL A HOMERUN!" exclaimed Lillymon. "Sakuyamon sends Kuzuhamon flying out of the ring and landing onto the audience stands! Etemon, you might want to start the count!"

"Humph, don't bother. We already know who the winner is," Sakuyamon scoffed. "You can count until one hundred or until tomorrow. She'll still be completely out of it."

"Lillymon! I'm ready to make the count!" Etemon declared. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

"As our official gets down with the count, we'll head right over to Arena B! Kurama and Ardhamon are still going at it! But now it would seem Ardhamon is on the offensive with his fire power!"

Back in Arena B, Ardhamon flew down at Kurama rapidly while firing off numerous fireball shots at where the red-haired fox demon was standing. Kurama desperately avoided the fireballs until one of them grazed his right shoulder. He winced in pain from the shot and looked up to see Ardhamon spinning around to launch another attack. This allowed Kurama to run across the ring to avoid anymore blasts.

"Kurama is now running around for his dear life with Ardhamon shooting down devastating fireballs to torch our beloved red-haired fox boy!" Lillymon announced. "I just hope he doesn't harm a pretty hair off his head, because I for one will be very pissed!"

"What's the matter, pretty boy? Is that too much for ya?" Ardhamon laughed as he launched out more fireballs. "I'm just getting warmed up! Don't tell me you have anymore seeds planted under the ring to another one of your traps!"

Looking ahead Kurama noticed a familiar face looking on from the audience. The figure appeared to be cloaked but the fox demon easily recognized his scent; it was that same smoky stench from the inferno warrior himself, Brimstone. The hooded Brimstone watched on with his eyes dimming a crimson aura. This immediately caught Kurama off guard with Brimstone watching him.

This distraction allowed Ardhamon to fire off another array of fireballs, two of which struck his legs and immobilized him from moving across the ring. This gave Ardhamon to chance to slam himself against Kurama and punch him into the fox demon's gut. The force sent Kurama rolling across the ring. Ardhamon landed down on the ring surface and approached the fallen Kurama.

"Well, this is the end of the line for you, pal," Ardhamon snorted. "You gave me more than enough trouble, but you did put up a good fight."

"You were a very valiant warrior yourself, Ardhamon. However, I must withdraw from this match."

"What! You mean you're surrendering!"

"Yes, because you're not the one I have a score to settle with. There's another I owe a confrontation with."

"Um, care to tell me who?"

"Brimstone..."

"But you already beat that dude..."

"However, I promised him a second confrontation. He's the audience stands as we speak."

"He is?" Ardhamon asked as he looked over towards the audience to notice the hooded figure. "Oh! There! I can sense him!"

"Yes, I'm going to confront him and finish where we left off."

"But you won your match with him. You have a chance to win this that is if you can get by my fireballs."

"No, I've already declared forfeit... My business is with Brimstone. Despite my victory, neither one of us is satisfied just yet."

"Well... If you say so... I'm not satisfied with your decision to forfeit, but... I can't stop you. It'd be un-cool for me to attack you with your back turned."

"Thank you..." Kurama nodded as he slowly rose from the ground and limped across.

"Yo! At least let me help you out of there, bud!" Ardhamon put an arm around Kurama. "There... I'll get you to the back..."

"Thanks..."

"Well, this is an unfortunate turn of events! Kurama has declared a forfeit and Kuzuhamon has been counted out! Therefore, your winners are Sakuyamon and Ardhamon!"

Upon hearing the announcement, Sakuyamon scoffed and walked out of the ring. She found herself greeted by the mongrel himself, Inumon. He reached out and led Sakuyamon out.

"You did great out there, my pretty fox," Inumon smiled. "Kuzuhamon never knew what hit her!"

"Thank you for telling me about Priestess Mode sooner, Inumon. I couldn't have done it without either you or Anubimon."

"Oh, really! It was nothing! That's what I like to call a homerun!" the mongrel laughed.

"Very funny, Inumon. Come, let's get back to the others. They are obviously waiting for us."

"Not to mention, Takuya. He's won his match, but because that Kurama guy forfeited."

"I understand his reasoning. He wants to confront Brimstone as he promised the beast. He had no intention in taking part in a match against Ardhamon."

"So, he knew he wasn't going to win against Takuya?"

"No, he certainly could have beaten Takuya had he continued resorting to using his seeds and plants. He chose to forfeit, but he felt he made the right choice. He understands that Takuya and the legendary warriors have a better chance at challenging a monster like Pharaohmon."

"I see. That sort of makes sense, I guess," Inumon shrugged. "But, I must admit, you look absolutely marvelous in your Priestess form! I must say you look... very kinky if I do say so myself."

"Well, thank you for the compliments," Sakuyamon stated as an anime sweat drop dripped across her forehead. "Just make sure you keep your perverted hands to yourself or be exorcised by my spells."

"Yes, ma'am!"

As Sakuyamon walked down towards the entrance, Inumon followed right behind her. His eyes were homed in on her backside as his eyebrows quirked. However, Sakuyamon saw this perverted act from the mongrel and gave him a threatening gesture. She looked at him as if telling 'I mean it.' Inumon put up his hands and backed away with an innocent glare on his face.

Meanwhile, Ardhamon was helping Kurama through the second entranceway. Brimstone had his eyes locked on Kurama with keen interest. The fox demon returned a glare and waited the hour he would confront the beast once again.

"Kurama... You and me later. We have business to conduct," Brimstone's dark, threatening voice growled underneath the cloaked hood.

"You can count on me being there, Brimstone. You said you wanted the silver-haired one... Well, you're going to get your wish, friend..."

"Silver-haired one?" Ardhamon asked as if he confused.

"It's a long story, Warrior of Flame. Please, take me back to Yusuke and others."

"Just help lead the way, buddy. You guys helped us against Horusmon and we sure owe you."

"Likewise, warrior."

"I'll be waiting, Kurama," Brimstone calmly spoke as he walked out of the audience stands.

"Gee, now that's who I'd like to call Mr. Personality," Ardhamon rolled his eyes.

"Um, I don't mean to be rushing you, but we should be going now," Kurama suggested.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. You just lead the way," Ardhamon stated as he helped Kurama to the back.

"We've already concluded our two battle matches and our duel! Agunimon and Renamon advance to the next round! Joey will go into the semi-final round, but his opponent has yet to be determined! Again, we will be taking a short five-minute intermission for the next set of names to be announced out of random!"

The duel dome finally opened to release Joey, Tapirmon and Floramon. The duelist quickly emerged as he hoped to find Mai in the arena. He looked around and saw no signs of her. He called out her name in hopes to receiving a reply.

"Mai! Mai!" Joey exclaimed. "Where are you!"

"Why not try the lobby, Joey?" Floramon suggested. "She appeared hurt. So I might want to check out the infirmary, as well."

"Good idea. I just hope she's all right!" Joey nodded and ran down towards the entranceway. "Mai! Hold on! I'm coming!"

"Well, Joey sure seems in a hurry, but who can blame him? Those two must know each other very well and I don't mean as best friends," Floramon wondered. "Nah, it's just my imagination...

"I don't know. They seem to have a thing for one another," Tapirmon spoke up.

"You think so? Well, maybe..." Floramon shrugged. _"Then again, Joey seemed awfully worried about her. Plus, the way she freaked out. There has to be something more to this than I thought."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Phoenix Arena/Second Floor**

After dragging themselves out from the outside and sneaking back in, Skull Satanmon and Marine Devimon cursed Omegamon for throwing them out, very far mind you.

"Curse that Omegamon! He dares to humiliate us like that!" Marine Devimon growled. "The next we meet him, he won't be throwing us out like garbage!"

"Yeah! I'll make him eat my burgers and see how he likes cheese!"

"First of all, I doubt he eats burgers. Second, WILL YOU QUIT MENTIONING ANOTHER CHEESEBURGER?"

"Hey, it can't be helped if I enjoy these tasty morsels," Skull Satanmon grinned as he took another chomp out of a cheeseburger.

Just then, the two demons stopped as they caught glimpse of a trio of dragons. Their eyes narrowed forward and standing out from across them was the Dra-Warrior trio assigned to watch the tournament event. Flamedramon, Luzdramon and Panzerdramon faced off with the stooges. This wasn't exactly the welcoming committee either Skull Satanmon or Marine Devimon had expected.

"Um... Who are these guys?" Skull Satanmon asked his partner in crime.

"You dolt! You mean you don't know!"

"Nope. Do you?"

"They're the Dra-Warriors, or at least three of them."

"Oh, Dra-Warriors...? Nope, it doesn't ring a bell."

"...Idiot," Marine Devimon muttered.

"You two! I hear from some people that there have been two troublemakers," Flamedramon called out to the stooges. "An Armadillomon claimed to have seen a burger-loving red skeleton and a Calmaramon-lustful sea demon roaming around here. You two fit those descriptions perfectly."

"Um, you must be mistaken for two other idiots," Marine Devimon stated. "We're not..."

"Um, let's see a red skeleton eating hamburgers and a sea demon. Yep, you two fit that description well," nodded Luzdramon. "There's no use in trying to play dumb and tricking us."

"We're here to put a stop to nonsense," Panzerdramon cracked his knuckles. "Now, you two behave or we'll deal with you."

"Oh, yeah? What are you going to do about it? Set my burgers on fire?" Skull Satanmon held his burgers protectively. "There, there, my little friends. Those big mean dragons won't hurt you."

"No, but Panzerdramon and I will challenge you," Luzdramon pointed at the demon duo. "What do you say? Do you accept?"

As soon as Luzdramon declared the challenge, the duo huddled together to discuss the matters. They snickered amongst themselves.

"Is he implying he can defeat us? We're both ultimate-level digimon! We give Devas a run for their marbles," Skull Satanmon snickered. "I doubt those two idiots think they can take us."

"Shh, but let's just accept this and make a complete mockery out of them," Marine Devimon whispered.

"Well, are you going to accept my comrades' challenge?" Flamedramon asked while tapping his foot. "All this suspense is making me impatient."

"Ha! All right, you two clowns have yourself a challenge! Meet us outside of the arena!" Marine Devimon laughed. "We're so going to mop the floor with you two!"

"If you manage to beat us, who knows? I just might let you have my burgers," Skull Satanmon snickered and followed Marine Devimon down the hallway. "We'll be waiting!"

As the two demons walked off, the Dra-Warrior trio could only chuckle amongst themselves. What Marine Devimon and Skull Satanmon don't know will come back to haunt them in the end.

"Those two morons don't know what they're getting themselves into," sighed Luzdramon. "Panzerdramon, let's be sure to show them what Dra-Warriors are made of."

"Don't worry. I intend to smack those stupid looks off their faces," Panzerdramon nodded in agreement.

"Good. Once we take care of those two buffoons, we can get back to what we were assigned to do," Flamedramon said.

"Just to remind you, you know why we came, right?" Luzdramon asked.

"Of course... Hmmmm... To check on the status of the tournament and wait for our comrades to arrive once they've retrieved the Priestess sword?"

"Wow, you are a fast one. Good to know that you're head is still intact," Panzerdramon gave Flamedramon a pat on his back.

"Oh, shut up..." Flamedramon sighed.

The Dra-Warrior trio walked down the same hall where Skull Satanmon and Marine Devimon took. They would meet with the stooges and show them how Dra-Warriors work well together. Luzdramon and Panzerdramon were both looking forward to this since they had an ace up their sleeves.

Standing across behind a closed door, Yami Bakura and Duskmon were discussing matters concerning Kouichi. For Duskmon, he wanted to get retaliation against the child for unleashing Reichmon.

"Bakura, I'm growing impatient. How long do we have to wait until we get Kouichi and make him pay for humiliating me?"

"Patience, my friend, you shall gain your vengeance against that boy. First, we must keep hidden until those fools are too focused on Pharaohmon."

"I guess we wait until Pharaohmon actually competes and then we can launch a sneak attack when Kouichi isn't looking."

"If Kouji manages to intervene, I'll handle him."

"I'm glad to know that you're there to keep that brat's brother off my back. I want to make Kouichi suffer for rejecting me, the true Warrior of Darkness!"

With that said Duskmon slammed his fists against the wall and created a massive hole from the impact blow. He unleashed an angry roar as images of Reichmon clouded his mind.

"You're not better than me Reichmon! I'll see to it that you pay dearly! Kouichi belongs to me!" Duskmon declared. "Just you wait and see!"

"So, I assume you accept my plan to attack that boy when everyone is solely focused on Pharaohmon when his next match is announced?"

"Yeah, Kouichi will be too distracted to even know that I'm still around! Revenge shall be mine!"

As Duskmon continued berating the boy, Bakura chuckled to himself and thought _"Fool, you don't realize that I'm merely using you in the grand scheme of my plans. With you gone, I can plot to capture Yugi's Millennium Puzzle! After Kouichi disposes of you, I'm free to capture the Millennium Items!"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Himura's Room/Infirmary Center**

Upon hearing that Agunimon and Renamon advanced, the group was overjoyed. Rika was especially very proud for her partner's performance, but very impressed with Priestess Mode. The Duelists were happy for Joey's victory but yet felt terrible for Mai's loss. Yugi noticed on hard it was for the both of them just by watching their duel from the television.

"Poor, Mai. I didn't think she'd be in a deep slump like this. Her pride has been shattered because of this," Yugi stated.

"What can we do?" asked Tea. "I mean, Joey is going to go see her as we speak."

"I suggest we go and meet with those two if Mai was announced to have gone to the infirmary," Tristan suggested.

"Good idea," nodded Duke. "Maybe there is something we can hope to help Mai."

"_Does she still carry those painful memories after what Marik did to her?" _Yugi thought. _"If that's the case, then this is serious, pharaoh. We need to go see Mai right away."_

"WHAT! You mean you actually found out the reasoning behind Pharaohmon's tournament?" Himura exclaimed as he listened to what Izumi and Jaarin revealed.

"You mean he actually knows where the seven pieces of Valmarmon are located?" Junpei asked. "Oh, man. This just couldn't get any worse."

"Now hold on. From what Marine Devimon said, he's seeking to find the seven pieces. That doesn't necessarily mean he knows where to find them," Izumi calmed everyone down.

"But that just gives us even more motivation to defeat Pharaohmon in this tournament! We cannot allow him to win!" Kouji slammed his fist down on the table. "There's no way in hell I'm going to allow him to release that monster if he managed to find the seven pieces!"

"Don't worry, Kouji. We can't lose. We didn't come all the way out here just to fail," Kouichi reassured his brother.

"Himura, we're not going to lose, right?" Yui asked.

"Of course not! Pharaohmon is going down, especially after he's put us through! This is our chance at getting retribution! Forget about Valmarmon because those seven pieces haven't been found! All we need to do is focus on this tournament."

"I couldn't agree more," Takato sat down on the floor. "All this worrying is getting to me."

"Don't forget that one of us could be dueling next, goggle head," Rika reminded the leader.

"Hear that Chumly? At least you don't have to worry about me in the next round," Kazu smiled.

"Oh yeah, right. Can't forget about you," Takato rolled his eyes.

"Hey, look! I think they're about to make the announcement for the next matches!" Kenta pointed out to the television. "Yeah, there's been random drawings made."

"I wonder who'll be paired off against who this time," Guardromon wondered.

"Well know once they draw out the names," Jaarin said as she glared towards the television. "Henry? What do you think?"

"The pairings we've had so far have been pretty good. Maybe, they'll just surprise us more," Henry said.

"Yay! I like surprises!" Suzie flopped down on the bed with Lopmon by her side.

"_Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention please? I have selected the drawings for the next round in our Battle tournament! In Arena A, we will have Piedmon against Sailor Uranus! And, this one is a match all of you are anticipating and couldn't have come at a better time... Inumon vs. Basilikmon will take place in Arena B!"_

Once the second match was announced, the group was stunned in silence but very satisfied. At last, this would be Inumon's chance to slay Basilikmon to free Tomoki and Terriermon from the serpent's spell.

"Yes! This is it, you guys! Inumon can finally get his hands on that snake!" Junpei jumped up excitedly.

"This time he'll free your friend and Terriermon for sure!" Jaarin nodded in agreement. "Don't you think, Henry?"

"Yeah, but let's not jump into conclusions. This is Basilikmon we're talking about here," Henry reminded everyone.

"No! Because Inumon will avenge Kotori and slay her murderer!" Himura exclaimed. "This will be that damned snake's final hour!"

"Himura..." Yui whispered as she stared up at her angry brother. "I know Inumon will do it."

The mood now was at an all-time high with everyone anticipating Inumon's match against Basilikmon. This was their chance to have their two friends restored and avenge the death of Kotori.

"_Last but not least... Our duel will put Takato Matsuda against Rika Nonaka! Competitors come out to present yourselves or be forced to be disqualified!"_

Takato and the Tamers were shocked by this news. Now, two Tamers were going to be pit against one another. On the other hand, Rika was very pleased with this announcement. This was her chance to duel her first Duel Monsters match with Takato. In Takato's case, he was dueling against one of his closest friends.

"Wow! This is getting even better! Not only will Inumon whoop that snake's butt, but we'll get to see Rika and Chumly duel!" Kazu laughed happily. "This is a match I've been waiting to see for a long time!"

"You think you're ready for her, Takato?" Ryo asked the goggle head.

"Well... I..."

"Of course, he is. There has been no other guy I've wanted to duel but goggle head," Rika spoke up. "Besides Ryo, Takato is the only other opponent worthy of me."

"Oh! So we're no challenge!" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed in unison.

"C'mon, goggle head. Destiny awaits us," Rika walked out of the room.

"Good luck you guys!" Yugi called out to the two.

"You can do it, Takato! I believe in you!" Guilmon nudged his partner.

"Thanks, boy. I'm going to go all out!" Takato smiled proudly. "Indeed, destiny awaits us, Rika!"

"This will be very interesting," Henry nodded. "I had a feeling those two would end up dueling, but I wonder. Which one will come out on top?"

"I'm going with Rika," Izumi said. "I've heard about her reputation as the Digimon Queen. No doubt she will give Takato a tough match."

"I'm going with Takato all the way," Junpei replied. "But, you're right. It's going to be a tough match to call."

As Takato walked out of the room, Kazu had only one comment to say concerning this upcoming duel.

"This duel is going to kick major butt!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Elsewhere on the Ground Level**

Inumon had heard the announcement while he accompanied Renamon down. He stopped as his eyes became filled with darkness. The golden-haired vulpine turned to find Inumon trembling, not out of fear but out of anxiety.

"Inumon...?"

"Go on without me. This match is mine. I finally get my opportunity to tear that no good snake apart."

"I understand. I'll let everyone know."

"Please."

As Renamon departed towards the hallway ahead, Inumon turned his focus towards the other side leading to the entranceway. He clenched his fists tightly and became blazed with a dark, fiery aura.

"_Basilikmon, at last, it comes down to you and me. I hoped we would cross paths in this tournament. You will be slain by my hands when this is over. Then, I shall free Terriermon and the Warrior of Ice! Most importantly, I will be avenging Kotori. This one's for you, Seadramon, my friend. Basilikmon will be sent to digital limbo where he will rot. Now, my revenge awaits..."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Hohou Sovereign Temple/Close to the Main Chamber Room**

Having run a far distance across the temple halls, the Ninja Sailor trio stopped to find themselves at a doorway blocking their path. Ninja Mars placed Cammy down and walked towards the door by placing a hand across it.

"Ok, I wasn't expecting a door to be blocking our path," Mars snorted. "I suppose the main chamber is inside. This is it, girls. We're just moments from gaining that sword."

"This is great! I can finally get some butt as Sailor Venus again!" Ninja Venus jumped excitedly.

"But we have to be careful. There's no telling how many more guards are waiting for us inside," Ninja Jupiter reminded them.

"But you three can handle them. I mean, my sister easily managed to take apart those Knightmon," Cammy said as she stepped out in front of them. "We're ready for anything that leader of theirs has in store for us. We didn't come this far just to think this over and turn back."

"Who even said we were thinking about turning back and running?" Mars asked. "We just need to be cautious about our enemies. We've been lucky to have these ninja powers in the first place. But I just hope everyone else is holding those guards outside."

"They'll be fine, but we know what we have to do," Jupiter said while sheathing her sword.

"Yeah, I'm not waiting any minute longer!" Minako agreed as she bent back to deliver a kick towards the door.

"Get back, Cammy. We're going to bust down this door," Rei ordered her sister back while summoning a bow and arrow created out of her flames.

Suddenly, there was an impish, child-like laughter echoing across the hallways. The Ninja Sailors stopped for a moment to listen for the laughter. They seized their attacks in the process. Cammy was frightened by this impish laughter and huddled closer to her sister. Even Artemis was scared out of his wits and covered his head.

"What is that laughter? Just the sound of it is enough to give me the willies," Artemis trembled while his teeth chattered.

"Cammy, stay close to me, all right?" Mars instructed her sister.

"Right... But what is that? Where's that laugh coming from?" Cammy asked.

"I don't know, but it's already starting to get on my nerves," Jupiter growled.

"Stick together, guys. It's getting closer," Venus said as she got everyone to huddle together.

The four girls gathered at one circle and looked across the dark surroundings. The sheer thought of an impish laughter in these dark hallways were enough to frighten just about anyone, except the Senshi of Mars. She held Cammy's hand and sensed the presence of this perpetrator.

"You guys! He's getting closer! Stay together!" Rei instructed the group.

Before anyone could reply back, Cammy was suddenly lifted off the ground and moving her arms about against her will. The Ninja Sailors gasped as they found Cammy moving below the ceiling and 'moving' about in wavelike motions.

"Cammy! Get down here! This isn't time to be fooling around!" Ninja Mars called out to her sister as she attempted to pull her down.

"It's not me! I'm being controlled by something...! My body is being moved around!"

"What...? Now this is getting weird! This place is haunted!" Venus freaked out.

"No, wait! Look!" Artemis pointed out to white threads hung from the ceiling. "Cammy was somehow lifted from the ground by these strings!"

"So, whoever was laughing had planted those strings and is moving my sister around like some marionette!" Mars stated as she jumped up and tore through the strings with her flame sword.

Cammy fell down from the ceiling but was caught in the arms of her sister.

"Thanks, Rei," Cammy hugged her older sibling.

"No problem," the raven-haired warrior woman nodded before her face twisted with a frown. "This bastard is asking for it! All right, you coward! Show yourself or prepare to be chastised!"

"Ha! Ha! Oh, now that wouldn't be fun," that same impish voice laughed out. "I was really hoping you girls wouldn't mind being my new playmates."

"Ok, now that's just wrong on so many levels," Jupiter nodded her head. "I knew we'd be dealing with a creep but a perverted sicko?"

"Ha! You sound like we're some kind of hentai cover girls! Just because of that comment, I'm going to cut out that voice box of yours!" Venus threatened the hidden perpetrator. "Because you'll be dealing with three pissed off ninjas ready to hand you your..."

"But, you didn't let me finish!" the voice echoed out. "There's no way I'm going to let you girls pass by without going through me! The boss will not let anyone capture the Priestess sword today or ever!"

"You know that's a real shame, because today will be that day. Pharaohmon will finally get what he deserves!" Ninja Mars called out. "Now, come out, you coward! Just for that playmate comment, I'm going to make sure you're incinerated by my flames!"

"Well, gee... You girls are no fun! But, if you insist..."

Before the voice could finish his sentence, a child-sized figure mysteriously appeared behind the Ninja Sailors. He appeared to be a wooden Pinocchio only evil and completely demented. His eyes were emitting a crimson glow and his nose was pointed, metallic and shaped like a single TV antennae. A red cap covered his head with the top flopping to the side. He was wearing light blue pants, matching color overalls with yellow cork-like objects attached the overalls to the pants. His hands were covered by white gloves. Attached to his back was a cross-shaped structure built as a boomerang weapon. In his right hand was a large mallet with yellow bullet objects inside.

The Ninja Sailors faced off with the child-sized monster and their faces crossed with disappointed glares. Even Cammy wasn't as frightened as she was before.

"So, you mean to tell me this guy was the frightening voice we were hearing?" Ninja Venus couldn't help but bawl out in laughter. "Oh, man! Here I was worried over nothing!"

"Yeah, even I'm at a loss for words," Ninja Jupiter shrugged. "I can't believe this is the boss' last line of defense."

"Still, he called us 'playmates'. I don't take kindly to that," Ninja Mars snorted as she glared down at child-sized puppet.

"So, you don't think I'm not frightening enough? Just you wait and see what I'm capable of!" the creature retorted. "By the way, my name's Puppetmon!"

"Puppetmon?" Cammy whispered to herself.

**(Puppetmon. Mega-level. Puppet Type. Special Attacks: Puppet Pummel & Wires Choking)**

"Puppetmon...? Gee, that sounds soooo threatening! I'm quivering in my boots! Look, I'm the scary Puppetmon!" Venus mocked the puppet's presence.

"Hey, quit that! I'll have you know I'm a little kid's worst nightmare!" Puppetmon shouted. "And seeing you have a little kid with you. I think I'll have some fun with her."

Before Puppetmon could set his sights on Cammy, Ninja Mars stood out in front of her with her arms stretched out. Her face crossed an angry scowl.

"You won't be getting to my sister, you sick, demented bastard," Mars growled. "We're the ones you'll be dealing with!"

"You three might have the ninja arts, but you won't be getting through this door! I'm the end of the line for you, girls!" Puppetmon put up his hammer to attack.

At last, the girls have made it outside the main chamber where the Priestess sword is waiting to be retrieved. Their last challenge is the demented Puppetmon. Can they hope to pass through his nightmarish game before they can reach the sword? Meanwhile, Ninjadramon searched through the bowels of the temple to look for a now hypnotized Labramon. The others continue the battle against the Knightmon, Darkknightmon and Karatenmon threat! Their mission is just about at an end, but not long if the boss man is still lurking!

Joey has defeated Mai, but the female finds herself in a psychological state of crisis. Can Joey and the Duelists hope to find her before she mentally breaks down?

Agunimon and Renamon come out victorious in their matches. Now, Inumon prepares himself as he finally confronts Basilikmon, his most hated nemesis. Can he defeat the snake to restore Tomoki and Terriermon? Piedmon steps up to battle Sailor Uranus. Is Haruka ready to take on the former Dark Masters leader and might she be the only non-digimon competitor to advance to the next round?

All of these questions will be answered next time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**(PREVIEW)**

MegaMan: Yo, folks! This is MegaMan from MegaMan NT Warrior! Since Lan is out on a lunch break, I'm here to give you the sneak peek of what's to come in the next chapter! First, we have Inumon finally getting his match with Basilikmon!

Basilikmon: Inumon! This ends for you! Your hopes of restoring your comrades and avenging that little brat are slim!

Inumon: For Kotori, Seadramon, Himura and all of my friends, I swear to slay you with my own hands! YOUR FINAL HOUR HAS COME!

Piedmon: So, I'm fighting a lady in a fuku? What's next? Lady Devimon becoming a perfect angel?

Sailor Uranus: And my opponent is a crappy clown with a bad get-up? Not my day...

Skull Satanmon: All right, Dra-Warriors! Let's get this over with!

Luzdramon & Panzerdramon: We must warn you... You're going to be kicked to the curb when this is all said and done.

Takato: Let the best duelist win, Rika!

Rika: Please, I plan to win this, goggle head!

Takato: Oh yeah? Well, bring it on!

Puppetmon: Boy, you three are pretty fun! It's time I put you away for good! Then, that kid can be my new friend!

Cammy: In your dreams, wood boy!

Herodramon: Time to show these punks what I'm capable of! Here's a trick, I've been meaning to show you. Heh.

Ninjadramon: I've found you, Labramon! What happened?

Labramon:...

Ninjadramon: I'll take that as a reply... What! The sword has FINALLY been retrieved!

Rei, Minako and Makoto: At last, we've regained our powers! MARS! VENUS! JUPITER! STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!

Mysterious leader: No! They've retrieved the sword! Pharaohmon, we've failed you, but I will see to it that they don't make it out alive!

Agunimon: The next chapter is entitled...

**The Rebirth of the Sailor Senshi! Inumon's Anger vs. Basilikmon's Demented Mind!**

Sailor Senshi: Puppetmon, it's time to get punished!

Puppetmon: gulp This is not my day!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

First I want to thank Ninetalesuk for allowing me to use the Darkknightmon and supplying me the idea of putting his Dra-Warriors against the two stooges. A big thanks to Belletiger for continuing to help me and support my series in Youko's honor. And a big thanks to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter. Not to mention laying out the play by play for this duel.

At long last, Chapter 38 is where the Sailors regain their powers! Don't miss this next upcoming chapter because we will have plenty of non-stop action from four fronts. Inumon vs. Basilikmon; Sailor Uranus vs. Piedmon; the battle outside the temple; and the girls kicking serious butt once the sword is retrieved! We're also getting closer to this story's end. It just might be highly possible for me to finish this by mid-September. Until then, be sure to check back for anymore updates. Peace!


	38. The Rebirth of the Sailor Senshi!

Howdy ho, peeps! This is Kanius once again with another epic chapter of the _Wrath of Pharaohmon_ series. I'm bringing you these next chapters out quickly before I head back to work on my Mutalior movie fic. As you can already tell, I've gone up ahead past Chapter 36 and 37. This is chapter you've all been waiting for. We finally get three treats: Inumon finally getting his paws on Basilikmon, Takato dueling Rika and the Sailor trio regaining their powers after such a long wait. The waiting stops NOW! Shoot, I think that's enough out of me. Let's get on with Chapter 38.

Grab yourselves some snacks because this one's going to be a doozy. Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

-

**The Rebirth of the Sailor Senshi! Inumon's Anger vs. Basilikmon's Demented Mind!**

**-**

**-**

**Phoenix Arena/Battle & Duel Arenas**

Five minutes have passed the last set of matches. The crowds were already getting restless and craving for more action. They were soon about to be rewarded for their patience with a very well anticipated duel between two fellow Tamers and good friends: Takato Matsuda and Rika Nonaka. The other most anticipated battle match was Inumon being pitted against Basilikmon. These two had their names randomly drawn and it created huge talk amongst the crowds. Finally, the other match features yet another organic being taking on a digimon. Sailor Uranus would put her battle prowess to the test against the former leader of the Dark Master, Piedmon.

"We're moving along with day two of this tournament! The matches have been thus exciting! We've seen an awesome duel between Himura and Yugi, and a crushing performance by Joey Wheeler! This next duel I'm sure everyone here are anticipating! Two of the Digimon Tamers will be pit against one another! Takato and Rika! How is that for a pairing? Before all else, let's bring out our two duelists! Give it up for Takato and Rika!"

The audiences cheered heavily as their names were being called upon. They turned towards the entranceway with the lights flickering on simultaneously. The duelists emerge from out of the entrance as the digimon rose to their feet to applaud and cheer them on. The red-head looks across the digimon and slightly smirked at the fanfare she's gained. Takato, on the other hand, was still slightly nervous with the enormous crowds eyeing him.

"Welcome our two duelists! They didn't come all the way here tonight to disappoint you all! Rika made this far by defeating Ryo Akiyama in the first round in what many consider as an upset. She's also managed to win over many fans from Athenamon's kingdom! As for Takato, this courageous and valiant goggle-wearing kid defeated the Dungeon Dice creator, Duke Devlin! What makes this pairing interesting is the fact that they have worked together as a part of the Digimon Tamers. Together, they have defeated the Devas, my beloved Beelzebumon and the D-Reaper. They even gave Lord Zhuqiaomon a run for his marbles! Earlier, we've also seen their digimon advance to the next round in the battle tournament! This is one duel I, for one, am looking forward to!"

Rika walked down the aisle and turned to find Takato nervously waving to the digimon. A sly grin formed across her face as she nudged his shoulder.

"Getting nervous, goggle head?"

"Um... No, why should I be? I'm just getting used to large crowds. That's all."

"Oh really? Let's make one thing clear. When we start dueling, I don't want you to hold back and go easy on me. I will lose all the respect I have for you if you do so. Got it?"

"I don't intend to hold back! You want me to duel my best? I'll give you my best!"

"That's what I'd like to hear, goggle head. Let's make this a duel everyone will remember. Himura and Yugi gave one heck of a performance."

"You got it!"

As the two friends stepped towards the duel dome, Etemon walked over to check the duelists' decks and confiscate any cards deemed illegal in a duel. Not surprisingly, both decks were free of illegal cards. Both duelists wanted to duel fairly.

"We already have our duelists out and ready! Now, let's bring out our combatants! First! Representing the camp of Pharaohmon, give it up for Basilikmon and Piedmon!"

The arena lights died down with red beams shooting across from the entranceway. There was an ominous silence until the two villains themselves emerged. The crowd reacted with enormous jeers and profane remarks/gestures from the crowds. Piedmon stood on the left side with his arms crossed and an unpleasant frown plastered across his face. The heartless snake himself, Basilikmon, slithered across towards the small arenas themselves.

Looking on from the audience was Socramon. He had finally found Basilikmon after all the searching from yesterday. He jumped out of the audience and landed on the arena floor. The small animal digimon directed his attention towards Basilikmon and cleared his throat.

"HEY, BASILIKMON! I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Socramon yelled out directly towards the demon snake.

Basilikmon glared towards Socramon as if he were a little nuisance, but immediately recognized his scent. This was the same Socramon who used to annoy him time after time again. He simply scoffed and raised overhead to loom his dark shadow over Socramon. The animal did not at all seem intimidated by the frightening serpent, but Basilikmon wasn't going to take his challenge lying down.

"You have some real nerve to show yourself back here, Socramon! Have you come back for another humiliation?"

"Au contraire, it will be me that humiliates you! While you've been locked in that prison in the Dark Area, I've been preparing myself for the day we cross paths again! I've gained the ability to digivolve further into my champion and ultimate levels!"

"Oh yes? Well, care to demonstrate them for me?"

"Not now, Basilikmon," Piedmon approached the serpent. "You have to focus your real opponent, Inumon. He obviously going to present to you a much better challenge than this louse here can offer."

"You're... You're right. Bah! I don't see why I bother with this one! He's just a nuisance from my past! A nuisance that will always be a nuisance to me," Basilikmon hissed. "Socramon, be gone. I came here to fight Inumon, not you. So run along before I turn you to stone!"

"Oh, is that threat? I'll show you that I'm no nuisance!"

Before Socramon to launch an attack at Basilikmon, the spotlights were set directly back on the entrance. The next two combatants were going to be introduced soon. Basilikmon turned towards the entrance in anticipation for his real opponent and nemesis: Inumon. He slithered directly inside Arena A. Piedmon walked towards Arena B to wait out for his battle opponent.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Socramon exclaimed while jumping up angrily. "I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!"

"We'll have security escort this crazy digimon back to the stands in a minute, but let us bring out the opponents for Basilikmon and Piedmon! Competing with the Dark Masters leader in Arena B will be Sailor Uranus! In Arena A, Inumon will commence battle with Basilikmon! All right, you two! Come on-"

Before Lillymon had a chance to finish her sentence, Inumon came running down the entranceway and directly towards Arena A. The serpent was already becoming anxious and lashed out his widened mouth at the dark canine. Inumon's eyes hardened with a soulless glare once he got a glimpse of the reptilian eyes of the devilish serpent.

"Inumon is not waiting any longer! He can sure taste the thought of tearing Basilikmon limb from limb! These two go a long way back since the days in the Dark Area!" Lillymon announced. "Once Inumon calms down and enters Arena A, we have yet to see Sailor Uranus. Has she decided to call it quits and go home? If so, then Piedmon will be declared the winner..."

"Hold right there, missy!" a woman's voice calls out from out of nowhere.

The audience looked up to find a lone figure standing on top of a tall pole. The figure was revealed to be a young female with a boy's short hairstyle and a Sailor uniform. She looked down towards Piedmon, whom was standing at the center of Arena B.

"Wait a minute! I see her! Sailor Uranus has indeed shown up to compete! Call that a miscall on my part! There's no way you can count out these earth heroes! Piedmon was hoping he would get a bye in the tournament, but none today!"

"Damn and here I thought I'd get an easy win without lifting a pinky," Piedmon scoffed. "No matter, I'll deal with this one myself. I'm going to have plenty of fun with her!"

"Guarded by Uranus, planet of the skies... I am the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!" Uranus declared.

Then, Sailor Neptune came into view from the audience stands. The digimon backed away from the female to give her enough space to move across.

"And I... Guarded by Neptune, the planet of the deep sea... I am the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune!" Neptune called out as she pointed directly towards Piedmon.

"Two soldiers from the outer rim of the solar system..."

"...led by a new danger..."

"...have arrived!" the two Sailors called out in unison.

The Dark Master looked up and watched Sailor Uranus gracefully leap from the top pillar post. She landed inside Arena B with perfect agility, as if she were poetry in motion. Piedmon prepared himself by unsheathing his swords while ready for combat.

"Oh please," Uranus rolled her eyes and pulled out her Space Sword from out of her side fuku. "If you want to take me using a sword, I'm more than happy to oblige."

"A swordsman, too? This will be quite interesting..."

"Um, I'm a woman, idiot..."

"EH! What? You lie!"

"Afraid not, Bozo the Clown..."

"How dare you compare me to a retarded sideshow freak! I'll make you pay for this! You're on my ring and we're going to play things my way! Now, are you up for my game?"

"Just shut up and fight," Uranus snorted. "I'm going to mop the floor with you, punk."

"Well, let's see what you're made of, dear!" Piedmon laughed out with his swords drawn.

"Now, Inumon's managed to get inside the ring but he can't seem to restrain himself from wanting to tear Basilikmon apart!" Lillymon announced. "We'll keep these four from starting until we can get Rika and Takato into the dome duel for their upcoming match. Duelists, take your places inside the dome!"

"Hey, it's her!" Rika pointed across to Arena B. "That girl..."

"That girl with the short guy's hair?" Takato asked. What about her...?"

"Um, well... Oh, it's nothing. Really. I just hope she beats the crap out of Bozo," Rika replied.

"Yeah and I hope Inumon manages to defeat Basilikmon."

"No joke. If he wins, then we'll have Terriermon and that kid, Tomoki, back before the end of our duel."

"I hope that does happen, Rika. I really do."

"Ok, kiddos. Time for you to get ready. You're duel is about to start and I've found the perfect place to send you off," Etemon told the two Duelists. "Hurry along and get in the pod."

Nodding in reply, Rika and Takato walked inside the duel dome. Etemon closed the door to the dome and activated the system to pre-set the coordinates for their duel site. It would take place at the Rosemon Valley, in coordinates Rose 173-9B67. The duel dome itself immediately was ascending up towards the ceiling above the stadium. The audiences watched on as the dome lifted up, while the competitors in the small arenas were waiting to get ready to battle. In Inumon's case, he was anxious to inflict the punishment Basilikmon rightfully deserves.

"It seems the dome is already ascended and the two duelists are being transported to Rosemon Valley! In the meantime, let's get the dual battle matches ready and set! Fighters!"

As soon as Lillymon called out, each of the four combatants looked directly towards their opponent with hardened glares. Inumon eyed Basilikmon with a hateful glare; meanwhile Piedmon set his sights solely on Sailor Uranus and ignored the presence of Sailor Neptune from the crowds.

"As an official for the Shadow Tournament, I declare the dual battle matches of this round to begin! NOW!" Etemon declared as he waved his hand to signal for the buzzer.

Once the buzzer sounded off throughout the arena, the first competitors to take action were Inumon and Basilikmon. The dark canine ran across towards Basilikmon with his claws extracted and ready to tear the hide off the snake. However, the serpent was well prepared and opened his mouth to releases poisonous darts. The darts only managed to pierce through an after image left behind by Inumon. This immediately caught Basilikmon off guard. The demonic serpent turned around to find Inumon slamming a fist against the snake's face. For a champion-level, the strength behind his punch was enough to send Basilikmon flying across the ring.

"A right hand jab from Inumon sends Basilikmon sprawling across the ring! What a knock out punch! However, I doubt that will put away the serpent!" Lillymon announced. "And I was right! Basilikmon is slithering back up!"

Erecting himself up from the ring floor, Basilikmon hissed directly towards Inumon. The dark canine did not take his eyes off the serpent. It was amazing how Inumon managed to bring down the mega-level beast with a single punch. It was a punch swelled with a combination of his anger and sheer hatred for every crime Basilikmon has ever perpetrated.

"Nice punch, Inumon. Even you surprised me there," Basilikmon snickered. "But, here I still stand before you... I'm not going down until I take your life!"

"So, that's what it's all about? All you care about is claiming another victim rather than achieve victory? That's so like you, Basilikmon," Inumon grunted. "I came here for two sole objectives: slay your scaly hide and advance in hopes of fighting more of your comrades, including your head boss. You've killed Kotori, put Himura through heartache and turned two friends of mine into stone! How low can you go...?"

"Heh, easy. Once I'm through with you, the fox is next! She'll be my next victim to torture! She simply looks delicious!"

"You sick freak. I promise you that you will not lay a hand on Renamon," Inumon growled deeply as his fists clenched tightly. "This is the end for you!"

"Ha! You sure do talk big, but can you back up those claims? I doubt it!" Basilikmon laughed and slithered across the ring.

This time Basilikmon moved fast that even Inumon had difficulty watching his movements. The snake attempted a tail whip from out of a corner, but Inumon managed to leap up from the tail lash. As he leaped up into mid-air, he leaped down to attack Basilikmon head-on and releases one of his patented attacks.

"Take this, you scaly bastard!" Inumon roared. "I hope you're hungry! EAT THIS!"

Before Inumon had a chance to implement his attack, Basilikmon threw his tail across and inflicted a whiplash against Inumon's chest. The dark canine howled in pain as he landed on the ring surface. Basilikmon snickered and used his tail to pick the fallen canine off the ground. He held him by his right leg and dangled him like a piece of meat.

"Foolish mongrel... You only brought this upon yourself. Had you just forgotten those fools and that harlot, this wouldn't be happening to you. Alas, you let anger and revenge cloud your very judgment," Basilikmon chuckled while he threw Inumon around using his long tail. "You look absolutely delicious. I could eat you, but I think I'll savor your torment before I swallow you into my belly!"

"Inumon is not even moving! Is there any hope left for the canine? It looks like his chance to restore his friends from their petrified stone states is growing very slim at this point. Could this be the end for our beloved canine?" Lillymon announced the match at hand. "Meanwhile, Piedmon and Uranus are trading blow for blow in a classic sword battle! It looks like Piedmon is biting off more than he can chew! Uranus is giving him a run for his money!"

Sailor Uranus leaped across in Arena A and came down with a slash from her Space Sword. The Dark Master managed to bring up his Trump Swords to block out the Senshi's attack. The two sword-wielders leaped back from one another and stared each other down. They studied each other's swords carefully.

"You're a pretty good swordsman, Sailor warrior," Piedmon complimented the Outer. "But, you fail to compare to the experience I wield. I've come across many strong opponents and they have all fallen. They played my game and couldn't hope to defeat me."

"I can guess why... You had to resort to foolish tricks to overwhelm your opponents. Piedmon, you are nothing but a clown. However, I cannot deny your sword skills," Uranus replied before stepping into a battle stance. "But I didn't come here to compliment you. I came to cream your sorry ass to the ground and become a champion."

"Ah, but you will have to defeat me first. Though, I doubt I have to worry about that. You're fate has been sealed just as you stepped in this ring with yours truly," Piedmon smiled. "I'm growing bored with all this idle chit-chat! Let the games BEGIN! TRUMP SWORD!"

As soon as he called out his attack, Piedmon threw his twin swords across and watched as they shot directly across. This forced Sailor Uranus to become alert and prepare herself to knock the swords away with her sword. Before she could launch her attack in retaliation, the two swords faded out. This caught Sailor Uranus completely off guard. She looked around and couldn't find traces of the swords anywhere.

"Ha! Can't seem to track my swords, Miss Sailor?" Piedmon taunted the female. "This is one of many tricks up my sleeve! There's no hope of you attempting to dodge them. You'll never know where they'll strike next!"

Sailor Uranus turned around to find the swords flying directly towards her. Immediately bringing out her sword, she slammed the twin swords away with her weapon. The swords came right back to Piedmon's clutches, who easily caught them with little effort. The Senshi couldn't believe this and sighed out with relief.

"_Damn! That was close! One hit from those swords and I would have become shish kabob! I was able to block them but I won't be able to trace them! If only I had Neptune's mirror, I could track down those swords. But, too bad, she can't interfere or I'll risk a disqualification!"_

"What's wrong, warrior? Are you considering a forfeit? That would be a real shame," Piedmon nodded. "I was just enjoying our little game."

"Oh, believe me! I'm not through, clown! I've taken on tougher monsters and I intend to take you down myself!" Uranus sat up and grinned.

"Such a bold statement, Sailor warrior, but I sense you're running on empty! Don't worry though. I plan on dragging this out much further!"

The two competitors faced each other off and encircled each other. They gripped their weapons tightly and took a careful step one at a time. Their eyes studied each other's movements carefully.

"Piedmon and Sailor Uranus are getting back to another stare down! He got the better of the Sailor warrior, but it seems she knows what she's dealing with! Let's hope she managed to find a counter to Piedmon's _Trump Swords_! Meanwhile, Basilikmon is putting the squeeze on... Wait! Inumon's body is emitting a bright golden aura! He's getting ready to evolve! Basilikmon throws Inumon down!"

"INUMON CHOU SHINKA!"

Throwing Inumon across the ring, Basilikmon was blinded by the bright aura from Inumon. He hissed from the light piercing through his skin and burning his hide. Inumon sat up and evolved into a quadruped beast with a pair of horns protruding out of his front head and demonic, gargoyle wings out of his back. His long grew longer and sharp nails emerged from out of his feet. He unleashed a blood-curling howl before turning his head directly towards Basilikmon.

"INFERNO INUMON!"

"Inferno Inumon? I must say that Inumon impresses me with these digivolutions! Just how does he manage to obtain such kick ass forms?" Lillymon announced as she was awe struck by Inferno Inumon's appearance. "Basilikmon sure doesn't look happy at all to see this! Could this be end of the serpent as we know it? Inumon is hell bent on finishing this!"

The serpent slithered around to get a better glimpse of Inferno Inumon. His demonic eyes followed every movement the serpent makes. Basilikmon merely chuckled to himself once studying Inferno Inumon.

"Inferno Inumon? Ha, I'm surprised you didn't use this form on me yesterday. You are one full of surprises, my dear friend."

"DON'T you call me your friend!" Inferno Inumon growled. "Not after everything you put me through!"

"Ah, c'mon, I bet enjoyed that moment I killed Himura's little wench? I bet you savored it. You're a virus just like me. You enjoy inflicting pain on others and watching them suffer..."

Before he could say anything, Inferno Inumon spun himself into mid-air and created a tornado made out of black flames. The serpent gawked out as the tornado struck and caught him in the blazing inferno.

"INFERNO TORNADO!"

The sinister reptile was sent hurtling out of the dissipating funnel and landed on the ring surface with burnt marks across his body. Basilikmon slowly lifted his head up and screamed out in rage.

"YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS, ARE YOU!" the snake screeched. "YOU BURNT ME! YOU'RE WORSE THAN I AM!"

"No, Basilikmon. I have friends I care for. That's the difference between us. You don't have any friends, so you go inflict pain on them. I'm NOTHING like you, you sick bastard!"

"Not like me, eh? YOU'RE SO FULL OF IT!" Basilikmon laughed as he slithered across to attack Inferno Inumon. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR THE BURNING YOU GAVE ME!"

With those two once again preparing to tear each other limb from limb, let's now focus on the big screen! Takato and Rika are preparing for their one on one duel! Floramon has the live coverage from the Rosemon Valley! Take it away, girl!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Himura's Room/Infirmary Center**

The group was viewing the dual battle matches in session through the television. Their hopes lied on Inumon's victory, since killing the snake or shattering his emerald will restore their petrified comrades. The ones who were getting the most anxious were Henry, Suzie, Lopmon and the Legendary Warriors. For Henry, he wanted his friend and digimon partner back at any costs. As for the warriors, they wanted Tomoki restored.

Renamon was intrigued with the ultimate form of Inumon and impressed with his tenacity against Basilikmon. This new form of Inumon reminded her of a darker form of her Kyuubimon form. Once again, the mongrel managed to impress the seemingly quiet and cynical Renamon.

"Inumon is looking awesome out there and he just torched that snake!" Kazu happily laughed. "All right, he'll win for sure!"

"Inumon is our digimon!" Guardromon threw his hands up prematurely and danced. "Go, Inumon! It's your birthday!"

"It's not even anywhere close to his birthday, Guardromon," Himura stifled a chuckle. "But, nonetheless, Inumon needs to defeat Basilikmon if we hope to restore Terriermon and Tomoki."

"C'mon, Inumon! We're counting on you!" Izumi spoke out.

"We really want the little squirt back," Junpei clasped his hands together.

"What do you think, Kouji?" Kouichi asked his brother sitting over on a chair.

"Basilikmon is a tricky guy. He's not going to just sit there and let Inumon wail on him. Inumon needs perfect timing if he wants to shatter that emerald. Then again, he can do things the easy way and slaughter that snake."

"I think that would be the best choice at this point," Lopmon agreed.

"Don't worry, Henry. Inumon will beat Basilikmon and Terriermon will be back to his old witty self again," Jaarin reassured her brother and pat his back. "Don't lose hope."

"I won't, big sister," Henry sighed. _"Inumon now sees blood as far as I'm concerned. What if he eventually loses control over his own conscience?"_

"Go, Inumon! We know you can do it!" Guilmon cheered on for the canine.

"Then again, let's not forget the other battle match and the duel! Rika and Takato! Man, this is going to get good!" Kenta giggled like a happy child.

"This is like a duelist's dream come true! Chumly and the Digimon Queen going at it!" Kazu nodded his head and sat in front of the television.

"Hey! You're blocking the view!" Himura scoffed angrily.

"By the way, where did Yugi and the others go?" Yui asked her brother.

"Oh, they went to go check on Mai and Joey if I recall," Jeri answered for the boy. "Don't worry. They'll be back."

"Ok," the little girl smiled. "I was just wondering since the crowd has gotten smaller here."

"How long are Felinismon and Dark Gabumon going to be out for?" Ryo asked as he bent over to check on the sleeping duo.

"They're out of it from their matches. Maybe another hour or so?" Himura shrugged. "We'll see..."

"Well, I'm excited to see how this duel turns out between Rika and Takato. I was surprised she managed to beat me," Ryo watched the monitor. "Takato, brace yourself. This will be one tough duel for you."

While everyone was ready for the upcoming duel, Renamon was solely concerned for Inumon. Sure, she was excited to know that Rika was dueling but she couldn't get Inumon out of her mind. It was as if she was sensing a terrible fate to bestow upon the dark canine.

"_What could possibly go wrong with Inumon?"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Rosemon Valley/Sector Rose 173-9B67**

The two duelists were transported from out of the duel dome and directly at the center of a large meadow field. There was an array of beautiful red roses scattered across the background. Takato looked around in awe of the lush ecosystem. Trees were quite plentiful beyond the rose valley and the skies were heavenly blue. He couldn't believe it. He was dueling his first official match with Rika in a real competitive environment.

"Ladies and gents! We're getting set for the third duel of the second day! If you thought the first two were good enough, this one is highly anticipated! Two best friends and fellow Tamers are going to be dueling to determine who the better Duel Monsters competitor is! Without further ado, as an official of the Shadow Tournament..."

The two duelists reached down to the decks and activated their dueling disks. This one was going to be for all the marbles! Takato and Rika narrowed their eyes directly towards one another. Both had their game faces on. Their hearts pounded quickly in this sheer anticipation.

"...BEGIN!"

"DUEL!" the duelists cried out in unison.

They immediately drew out five cards to their hands and activated their life points score.

**Life points**

**Rika: 8000**

**Takato: 8000**

"Here we go! Takato and Rika just drew out their first five cards from out of their decks! But, who will go first? The tension is already mounting!" Floramon commentated in hopes of placing suspense and excitement in this match.

"Ladies first, Rika"

"Why thank you, goggle head," Rika said. "To start things off, I'll set one card facedown in defense mode and set another card facedown. That ends my turn," Rika smiled with two facedown cards projecting in front of her.

"Great! I'm up now!" Takato drew, smiled, and brought forth a face-up card on the field. "I summon my _Mad Sword Beast_ in attack mode!"

Emerging out from out of the card and standing in front of Takato was a Triceratops with a blade as a front horn.

**Mad Sword Beast**

**1400/1200/4 stars**

"No wonder I call you a Dino Boy," Rika chuckled. "That's all?"

"I've only just begun! Next, I'll summon _Gilasaurus_!" Takato declared as he brought forth a second face-up card.

"Waitaminnute! You've already played your normal summon for this turn."

"Gilasaurus's effect is such that I can treat it's normal summon as a special summon, and if I do, you get to special summon a monster from your graveyard. But since your graveyard is empty, I can special summon as many as I have on hand and you can't do a thing about it, and it just so happens that I have another Gilasaurus on hand!

Two brown velociraptors screeched out as they stood beside Takato.

**Gilasaurus**

**1400/400/3 stars**

"Sorry, about that. Anyway, my turn isn't through yet. Mad Sword Beast, attack her facedown defense monster!"

The Triceratops stampeded across towards Rika's side and pierced his horn through the card. The monster revealed was a tan-skinned warrior with white hair and a blue dress. It was the _Lady Assailant of Flames_. The monster dispersed from the field and was sent to Rika's graveyard.

**Lady Assailant of Flames**

**1500/1000/4 stars**

"Heh," Rika smirked. "It's a darn shame you had to destroy my lady."

"How so?"

"By destroying her, she has a flip effect. I can remove three cards from the top of my deck to inflict 800 points of direct damage to your life points. Too bad, goggle head. Looks like I got the better of you."

"Wha...! No way!" Takato looked down at his life points. "Oh yeah... You got me good. I paid the heavy price!"

**Takato**

**Life points: 7200 (8000-800)**

Suddenly, a smile crossed Takato's face. This managed to catch Rika's attention as she questioned his confidence.

"What are you smiling for? Have you already completely lost it? Maybe, you realize I'm the smarter duelist between the two us."

"It's not that, but it's something I like to call: an eye for eye!"

"Huh...? What are you getting at?"

"Take a look at your life points and you'll see what I mean."

Glaring down at her life point scoreboard, Rika gawked as 400 points were deducted.

**Rika **

**Life points: 7600 (8000-400)**

"HUH! WHAT THE-" Rika cried out angrily. "What is this? A sick joke?"

"Nope, in case you've forgotten... My monster has an effect too," Takato explained. "When my monster attacks with an attack power higher than your defending monster's defense strength, it inflicts the difference as battle damage from your life points!"

"What! Oh, you little sneak! You knew! Didn't you!" Rika growled. "Why I oughta..."

"What's wrong...? You said you were the smarter duelist between the two of us, didn't you?" Takato winked.

"Oh, that does it! I'm mopping the floor with you!"

"My turn isn't even done yet! Gilasaurus, attack her life points directly!"

With that said the Gilasaurus leapt across towards Rika's side and slashed across at her duel disk. The damage had been done with the female's life points depleting rapidly.

**Rika**

**Life points: 6200 (7600-1400)**

"Now, attack her life points directly, my second Gilasaurus!"

As the first velociraptor returned to Takato's field, a second Gilasaurus charged across rapidly to slash directly at Rika's duel disk. Even more points were subtracted from her life points.

**Rika**

**Life points: 4800 (6200-1400)**

"How do you like that? I'm not a big amateur as you had hoped!" Takato laughed. "I'm not as easy as you may think! Yugi's been teaching me some really awesome combos that I have yet to show you. Who would have thought that I would be ahead of you, Rika?"

"Damn! You are one big sneak! You had all of this orchestrated!" Rika cursed out. "But, I won't be so easily defeated! You've gone and pissed me off, goggle head!"

"Geez, lighten up, Rika. This is just a game."

"I know it's a game, but I won't stand to see anyone make a mockery out of me! We maybe friends, but I will not allow you to destroy my pride as a duelist!"

"Well, you have a chance to make a comeback because I end my turn."

"Good, because your as good as dead," Rika smiled as she drew a new card to her hand. "Now, this is what I'm talking about! The card I just drew will give you a hard time! I summon forth my _Amazoness Swords Woman_!"

Summoned beside Rika was one of her new favorite monsters: a fiery-haired Amazon wearing dragon-bone armor and wielding a dragon-bone sword.

"Wow, you sure do have a thing for Amazons, Rika."

"Thanks, they truly represent who I am."

**Amazoness Swords Woman**

**1500/1600/4 stars**

"Next, I'll equip my Amazoness Swords Woman with _Malevolent Nuzzler_! This increases her attack power by 700 points! Now, watch, goggle head. She's getting pumped up and ready to jack up your dinosaurs!"

**Amazoness Swords Woman**

**ATK: 2200 (1500 + 700)**

"Now, my Amazoness, attack his Triceratops and slay him with your dragon sword!"

The Amazoness warrior charged across towards Takato's field and slashed across at the Triceratops beast. The monster howled out in pain before shattering into data fragments. The damage had been done to the goggle head's life points.

**Takato**

**Life points: 6400 (7200-800)**

"That ends my turn, goggle head. I got you pretty good, didn't I?"

"You sure did, but I'm still in the lead in case you've forgotten," Takato smirked as he added a card to his hand. "Anyway, your momentum is about to end right here. On my turn, I'll first summon this to the field! _Gemini Elf_ in attack mode!"

Emerging out of the face-up card are two female elves. They are known to attack and defend themselves together.

**Gemini Elf**

**1900/900/4 star**

"Next, I'll equip my Gemini Elves with _Black Pendant_! This increases their attack power by 500 points! That's more than enough to take out your Amazoness!"

**Gemini Elf**

**ATK: 2400 (1900 + 500)**

"Now, Gemini Elves, take out her Amazoness!"

As the elves flew out to overwhelm the Amazoness, Rika was quick to activate her facedown card.

"You've just triggered me to activate my trap card! That was a big error on your part! Activating my _Amazoness Archer_!"

"Amazoness Archer!"

"With this card, it can be activated once you went for an attack and I control an Amazon monster on my side of the field. All monsters on your side become face-up in attack position. As long as they remain face-up on the field, it decreases their attack power by 500 points. AND your monsters must attack on this turn!"

"No! My Elves..."

"...are going buh-bye!"

The Elves attack power decreased and were immediately destroyed as soon as they slammed against the Amazoness. Takato watched as 300 points of direct damage was inflicted from his life points.

**Takato**

**Life points: 6100 (6400-300)**

"Aww, that's too bad, goggle head. That was a nice attempt, too. I got the best of you this time."

"More like... the other way around..." Takato smiled in retaliation.

Suddenly, Rika watched as 500 points were deducted from her life points. Her face crossed with shock an angry scowl. Her teeth gritted together at the result.

**Rika **

**Life points: 4300 (4800-500)**

"WHAT THE-" Rika screamed before pausing herself from shouting obscene profanity. "DAMN IT! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"You really want to know?"

"SPILL IT!"

"You seen when my Elves were destroyed, they were sent to the graveyard. But that also meant my Black Pendant was sent there, too. When the Black Pendant is sent to the graveyard, it inflicts 500 points of direct damage to your life points."

"You little creep!" Rika screamed out at the goggle boy. "You knew about this! You just wanted me to celebrate prematurely and then catch me off guard with these unpleasant surprises! You're no duelist! You're a trickster!"

"Say what you will, but I'm getting the best of the Great Rika Nonaka, AKA the Digimon Queen. Looks like your reign on top is about to become short-lived because I'm taking your place."

"Nobody takes my place! I just dethroned Ryo and you're going down next, pal!" Rika growled. "Since my Amazoness Archer card is in play, your Gilasaurs must now attack my Amazoness!"

The first Gilasaurus charged across towards the Amazoness and attempted to attack. However, it slammed against the Amazoness' superior might and was shattered into data fragments. This resulted in the loss of life points for Takato.

**Takato**

**Life points: 5300 (6100-800)**

"Now, your second dinosaur must attack my Amazoness. One by one, by eliminating your dinosaurs, your losing life points as it is!"

The second Gilasaurus attacked the Amazoness but exploded on impact with the female warrior. Even more life points were deducted from Takato's life points as a result.

**Takato**

**Life points: 4500 (5300-800)**

"Well, are you happy now, Rika? I'm almost down to your amount of life points. I've been crushed. It seems you're satisfied."

"I'm very satisfied. Now, I can watch you get on your knees and beg for me to stop."

"Ha, like that'll ever happen!" Takato chuckled. "That ends my turn. Let's see if you keep up the punishment I deserve."

"Aww, you're breaking my heart, goggle head," Rika stated as she added a card to her hand. "Now, I'll summon my _Amazoness Tiger_ in attack mode!"

Emerging out from the face-up card and protecting Rika was a Bengal tiger with an emerald embedded on its forehead.

**Amazoness Tiger**

**1100/1500/4 stars**

"My Amazoness Tiger has an effect to it. Though I can only have one on my field, it increases it's attack strength by 400 points for each Amazon on my side of the field, including itself! Also, as long as this card remains face-up on the field, you cannot select another Amazon as an attack target."

**Amazoness Tiger**

**ATK: 1900 (1100 + 400 + 400)**

"Darn, you really prepared yourself this time, Rika. I just hope you don't go hard on me."

"Hard on you? Goggle head, I'm going to take you down and win this duel! Now, my Amazoness Swords Woman, attack his life points directly!"

With that said the Amazoness charged across and slashes her sword across to knock Takato off his feet. The male duelist winced from the fall and caught a glimpse of his major loss of life points.

**Takato**

**Life points: 2300 (4500-2200)**

"Man, Rika... You're really taking this seriously..."

"What? You don't think I shouldn't be? I've been serious this whole duel! Don't tell me you're actually enjoying this?"

"Yeah... Sure I came to compete but I came to have fun."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but there won't be any fun if one of us ends up dueling against Lance."

"...That's a good point. So consider this as a preparation for either of us. But, it'll be me moping he floor with Lance and winning this tournament. I'm not going to lose!"

"Well, hate to break it to you, but I have NO intention of losing either."

"Guess we have one thing in common goggle head. We both came to win! That's more like it! This is exactly what I want to see from you!" Rika exclaimed. "Now to finish things off, Amazoness Tiger, attack his life points directly!"

Takato gasped out as the tiger leaped out over to his side and slashed across at his duel disk. A heavy chunk of the boy's life points were subtracted and brought down to a dangerously low level.

**Takato**

**Life points: 400 (2300-1900)**

The goggle boy was in serious trouble. Just one more attack and he was on the verge of defeat. He declared that he wouldn't lose, but now victory seemed like a moot point for him. A sly smile crossed Rika's face as she watched Takato struggling to hold his stance.

"Giving up already, goggle head? Just one more attack and you're a goner. Let's face it. I came here to win. I showed Ryo what I was truly capable of and now you are just another casualty of the Digimon Queen's wrath."

"Perhaps... But I still have 400 points left! If that's all I need to come back, then so be it! I'm not going to give up!"

"Goggle head... Well, I didn't expect you to give up. I admire your courage. But as far as I'm concerned, this duel is just about over. Before I end my turn, I'll place one card facedown! There, now it's your turn."

"_Now, I all need to do is keep faith of myself. I can win this duel, but it's going to require some careful strategy and luck. Yeah, I'm going to need all the luck in the world! All right, Takato! Don't let yourself down! You can pull through this!"_

"First we saw Joey dominate Mai, and now we're getting a glimpse of Rika taking Takato to school! The kid is down to his last 400 points! One more attack and Rika will be on her way to the next round! Her Amazons have proven to be superior to Takato's dinosaurs! Can the goggle head manage to pull himself out of this? Lillymon, I'll bet the dual battle matches are heating up! It probably won't be long before we head back to see those matches in session, but back to you, my colleague!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Infirmary Center/Hallways**

With Mai somewhere in the infirmary, Joey was running down the halls in hopes of finding her. He burst through nearly every door across the hall and couldn't find any signs of Mai. It seemed like Mai had suddenly just disappeared from sight.

"Mai! Where are you, Mai? We need to talk!" Joey called out for his friend. "Mai!"

"Joey!" Yami Yugi shouted across from the hallway towards Joey.

"Yug! Did you see where Mai went?" Joey asked as he ran up to his friends. "After our duel, she left through some portal that would lead her here, but I can't seem to find her!"

"I'm sorry, but we haven't seen her," Tea nodded. "But if we split up, I'm sure we'll be able to spot her somewhere."

"Don't worry, Joey. She's sure to be here. You just probably didn't look hard enough. We'll split up and look around," Tristan assured his friend.

"I'll go take this left path," Duke pointed out as he walked down. "I'll be sure to holler if I find her."

"I'll take the right corner!" Tristan declared.

"I'm taking the hallway you just walked across, Joey. You can join Yugi to search around the back," Tea stated as she started running down the hall.

"C'mon, Joey! We'll be sure to find Mai."

"Thanks, Yug. I'm getting really worried about her. She kept saying something about losing her touch..."

"Well, she has been under some kind of stress lately. I just hope she still isn't suffering the effects of Marik's Shadow Magic," Yami Yugi replied. _"But that wouldn't surprise me. In any case, we must find Mai before she does anything to inflict damage on herself or others around her. We can't forget that many of Pharaohmon's men are around the arena. We can't risk having her run into either one of those monsters. Hold on, Mai. We're coming!"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Outside the Phoenix Arena**

A showdown was set to take place outside the arena. With nearly everyone packed inside the stadium, there were others who didn't have tickets and watched the festivities through television monitors and even camped outside. However, there was a huge gathering around an area where the three Dra-Warriors were facing off with Skull Satanmon and Marine Devimon.

"Oh, man! We're getting a fight for free! Everyone, gather around!" a Vegiemon called out to the crowds. "This one's going to be good!"

"Hey, aren't those three a part of the Dra-Warrior clan?" asked a Hawkmon.

"They sure are. I don't know what're thinking but those two are going to get trashed!" a Chuumon exclaimed.

"Uh, what makes you think so, Chuumon?" Sukamon asked.

"Just watch, Sukamon..."

Meanwhile, Skull Satanmon and Marine Devimon snickered amongst themselves. They still couldn't believe just how seem these three Dra-Warriors appeared to be. After all, these are two ultimate-level demons who would give Devas a tough fight against two armored types and one champion level. In their view, this fight would be a piece of cake for them.

"Don't tell me you three still want to go through the trouble of challenging us. We're a part of Pharaohmon's forces. You can't hope to make us even sweat!" Marine Devimon laughed in a mocking gesture. "You'd have to be super strong to make us notice!"

"Yeah, I even bet my cheeseburgers on this little skirmish! Though, I don't have to worry about losing them because you won't make fools out of us!" Skull Satanmon slammed a basket filled with cheeseburgers.

"Well, now that you bet your burgers on this, we'll accept. Though it will be my two compadres here who will take you two tools to school," Flamedramon replied. "Luzdramon. Panzerdramon. Ice these two punks."

"No need to tell us that. We're anxious to shut these idiots up and take their burgers," Luzdramon chuckled. "Ready, Panzerdramon?"

"Let's do this!"

"Ha! Isn't this hilarious? These three stooges actually think they can compete against us! Listen, we give Devas a hard time! That's saying something!" Marine Devimon laughed out. "You three are just making this too easy!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be laughing now, pal," Flamedramon stepped to the side. "They're all yours, Luzdramon and Panzerdramon."

"Ha! This is going to be easy! Taking down an armor-type and a champion will be a great warm-up before I gorge down these burgers!" Skull Satanmon jumped around excitedly.

"Let's do it, partner!" Panzerdramon exclaimed as his body started to emit a bright aura. "Panzerdramon!"

"Luzdramon!" the Dra-Warrior called out his own name once his body was engulfed by a bright aura.

The two demons watched as the two Dra-Warriors turned into beams of light and swirled around together. Their eyes widened in shock as they heard two words that immediately threw them for a loop.

"JOGRESS SHINKA!"

"WHAT! A JOGRESS!" the duo exclaimed out in unison.

Flamedramon smiled as he watched his two partners merge together into a single Dra-Warrior. The newly merged warrior stepped out of the beam of light and faced off the two stooges. Marine Devimon and Skull Satanmon looked to one another while moving back. The newly fused Dra-Warrior's body was completely light purple with a few metallic parts added to his body design. A pair of blade-like skin flaps protruded from the top of his head. A pair of glider wings expanded across his back with green-skin flaps around the wings and his tail extended out across with extra flap skin extended out. His arms were large and muscular; Attached to the top of his right glove is a light saber attached to it. Attached to his face is a visor concealing his eyes.

"Galaxiadramon!"

"GALAXIADRAMON!"

**(Galaxiadramon. Ultimate-level. Cyborg Dragon Digimon. Special Attacks: Space Slash, Starlight Punch, Galaxy Rage** **& Infinity Dragon)**

"You two idiots asked for it and now you're going to get it," snickered Flamedramon. "Better give us that basket of burgers then."

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself, Skull Satanmon?" Marine Devimon asked his partner in crime.

"Um... Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this...?" was all the skeleton could come up with.

"Idiot..."

Before the two demons could even react, Galaxiadramon phases out from sight. Skull Satanmon jumped up and quickly disappeared in hopes of outpacing his adversary. Just as he reappeared above the crowd, Galaxiadramon was above him with his arms crossed.

"Looks like you aren't the fastest digimon anymore. That title should go to me now," Galaxiadramon whispered behind the demon as his fist charged up with a starry aura. "STARLIGHT PUNCH!"

As Skull Satanmon turned around, Galaxiadramon swiftly delivered a fist into the demon's face. The force of the blow sent Skull Satanmon plummeting down to where Marine Devimon caught him. Galaxiadramon appeared in front of the two demons, put his hands out in front of him and created a black ball of energy to send him soaring into skies.

"GALAXY RAGE!"

Followed by that, the fused Dra-Warrior flies up and delivered a kick to send them flying across back to the arena.

"GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" the digimon audience exclaimed in unison as if they were a Mexican soccer crowd.

Upon hearing this cry, Flamedramon merely sweat dropped and face palmed himself.

"Indeed! I hope you learned your lesson, boys!" Galaxiadramon called out.

"And look what we've won in the process," Flamedramon held the basket of cheeseburgers. "Mmmmm, cheeseburgers... Argh..."

"Hey! Make sure to leave some for all of us!" Galaxiadramon exclaimed as he descended down with a large crowd behind him. "We're all starving, too!"

"Yeah! Give us some burgers you pig!" the crowds roared out angrily. "Give us some burgers!"

"All right! All right! Just don't make a pig out of yourselves!" Flamedramon dropped the basket down in front of him. "Geez, digimon these days... Rude and inconsiderate!"

"Well, I can't blame them since most can't even afford to get inside the stadium and pay for their tickets. They didn't travel from every corner just to get ripped. We can at least offer them some good food," Galaxiadramon stated.

"You're right. There I go being inconsiderate. It won't be like that again," Flamedramon sighed. "Now... Shouldn't we get back to the arena after we're through?"

"Yes, and to see the results of the matches. Besides, we came to witness Pharaohmon's strength for ourselves. Imperialdramon-sama wants the full scoop. Also, we have to wait out for Ninjadramon and Herodramon to get here with those female warriors and the Priestess sword."

"You're right. I just hope Herodramon and Ninjadramon are doing all right. That mission assigned to them has to be difficult," Flamedramon said. _"They had better hurry before this whole tournament ends. We need the Digital Priestess to destroy Pharaohmon once and for all. The fates of the two worlds depend on them..."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Interiors of the Hohou Sovereign Temple**

Speaking of Ninjadramon, he was scaling across the walls of the long hallways leading through numerous mazes and tunnels. He had picked up an energy signal from Fuugamon but since then lost traces of him. He turned around corner and was picking up the scent of Labramon. Needless to say, it was a stench he hoped to never smell but he was glad to know Labramon was close by.

"So, you're close by, Labramon. Still, you need a shower when this is all said and done, my friend," Ninjadramon sprinted across the hallways. "I'm getting closer! Just don't go idly walking around and force me to find you the hard way."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Close to the Main Chamber Room**

Once the three Ninja Sailors confronted Puppetmon, the former Dark Master directed his hammer towards them and fired an array of bullet shots. They scattered across to avoid the bullets. Cammy screamed out and hid behind a rock slab with Artemis in her arms.

"Cammy! You stay over there and don't let yourself out in the open!" Ninja Mars called out to her sister. "This guy should be a pushover for us."

"Yeah, I'm really disappointed with this 'leader' of theirs if his last line of defense was this little Pinocchio reject," Ninja Venus scoffed. "I bet I can take this guy blindfolded!"

"He may be small but he sure packs some power with that mallet. We better not underestimate him," Makoto warned the arrogant blonde.

"What's there to worry about? We'll just avoid those bullets and attack him where he least expects it."

"Hey! I'm over here! Don't go ignoring me!" Puppetmon whined. "Because of that, I'm going to make you three girls cry like little babies!"

Taking a leap forward, Puppetmon slammed his hammer out in front of the Ninja Sailors to release a powerful wave.

"PUPPET PUMMEL!"

The Ninja Sailors scattered around and allowed the blast to pierce through the ground across. Ninja Mars quickly turned another corner and watched as the attack was sent directly for the rock slab where Cammy was hiding. The raven-haired warrior swiftly jumped across past the incoming attack and stepped in front of the rock slab. The attack slammed against Ninja Mars and sent her pushing back against the rock. The force pushed her with extreme force and forced her to scream out.

"REI!" Venus and Jupiter screamed out.

"NO! REI!" Cammy cried out in horror and jumped out of her hiding place to kneel by her sister. "Rei! Oh no! Sister!"

"Aww, isn't this sweet? A little kid showing concern for her dear sibling," Puppetmon chuckled at the sight. "You two remind me so much of Takeru and his brother just by looking at you!"

"Takeru and his brother...?" Cammy whispered. "Ah! You're the same Puppetmon from the TV show!"

"TV show? I don't know what you're talking about. The last time I remember I actually tormented that little brat, TK, and his Digi-Destined pals."

"So, I assume the Digi-Destined are real heroes from another dimension?" Jupiter wondered. "I didn't think that was possible, but this guy is more than enough proof. He's the same creep."

"I recall seeing him from _Digimon Adventure_," Venus nodded in agreement. "Well, unlike the Digi-Destined, we know what you're capable of!"

"Oh is that so? Well, allow me to let you demonstrate what I'm capable of!" Puppetmon directed his hammer at the two Ninja Sailors. "BULLET HAMMER!"

Tiny bullets came shooting out from the hammer. This forced Jupiter and Venus to scatter about to avoid the deadly array of bullets. Ninja Venus quickly pulled out her bow and arrows. She aimed them directly for Puppetmon and released several arrows with heart-shaped tips.

"LOVE AND BEAUTY ARROWS!"

As the arrows came closer, Puppetmon managed to move away to dodge the shots. However, his hammer was caught by the arrows and the holes from where the bullets emerged were sealed off. This wasn't exactly what Puppetmon needed. He sweat dropped and turned to find Ninja Jupiter tossing an electrical sphere towards him.

"THUNDER ELEMENTAL WAVE!"

The ball struck Puppetmon with heavy force and sent him hurtling across the hallways. He slammed against the chamber door and dropped the floor headfirst. He stuttered with his teeth chattering and bolts of electricity covering his body.

"Rei! Are you all right? Please, speak to me!" Cammy shook her sister. "Rei!"

Slowly but surely, Ninja Mars opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of her sister glaring down at her. A sigh of relief came once she realized her sister was safe.

"Thank god you're safe, Cammy!" Rei hugged her younger sister. "Are you all right?"

"I'm all right. Makoto-san and Minako-san stopped that demented puppet and sent him towards the chamber door," Cammy pointed out.

"Good. Now that I know you're safe, I can take out my frustrations on that little bastard," Mars growled while gripping her sword.

Standing up on her feet despite the threshold of pain shooting through her body, Ninja Mars turned towards Puppetmon with her sword in her right hand. The Dark Master was slowly getting to his feet until he looked directly at Ninja Mars. He yelped and pressed himself against the wall.

"Puppetmon... Yeah, I know about you from the manga I've read. You tormented the innocence of one child but I will not allow you to torment the life of another! Cammy will not be your play toy!" Mars exclaimed. "Since you directed that attack on my sister, you crossed the line! I hope you have said your prayers, because I'm going to send you to a place where horned red monsters can torment you for the rest of your pathetic life!"

"No! No! Please, give me a chance! I can change!" Puppetmon begged off. "I didn't mean to direct that attack to that kid!"

"Wow, that's got to be the worst lie I've heard," Venus sighed. "You're in denial, Puppetmon. Face it, you can't beat us. It's over for you!"

"Rei! Let this guy have it!" Cammy exclaimed.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Mars shouted as she charged across with rapid speed.

Suddenly, Ninja Mars disappeared from sight and threw Puppetmon off guard. He looked around in search for the Ninja Sailor until he felt an invisible force slamming against his chest. His eyes bulged out and the wind was completely knocked right out of his body. As soon as he blinked, Rei phased right in front of him with both of her feet against his chest. Puppetmon howled out in pain and was sent flying through the chamber door. The force was powerful enough to plow through the stone slab itself. Ninja Mars flipped back and realized what she had done.

"You guys! I've managed to penetrate through! Now we can get through!" Rei called out to her comrades. _"Wow, I'm a lot stronger than I thought. These ninja powers really do the trick."_

"Let's go Cammy!" Ninja Venus took Cammy by her hand and led her towards the broken rock slab. "Artemis, how are you holding up?"

"Just fine... If Cammy wasn't squeezing so hard..." Artemis gagged out for air.

"Sorry, Artemis," Cammy giggled with an anime sweat drop dripping over her head.

"Let's go, guys!" Ninja Jupiter called out for the others.

The Ninja Sailor trio and Cammy passed through the broken hole to enter the chamber itself. It was wide and appeared to be Aztec in appearance. Hieroglyphics plastered across the walls, idol statues decorated the floors and sitting at the center was a tall fountain-like structure. The girls were in awe at the room but there was one item they did not take their eyes off. Sitting at the center of the fountain, with a beam of light over it, was the Priestess sword itself! It was long, majestic and completely white. There was a pair of red emeralds embedded around the center. The handle was gold and shaped as a phoenix's head.

"We... We've found it! I can't believe it!" Venus exclaimed. "It's the Priestess sword!"

"It's so pretty," Jupiter stated. "To think, we've actually found it. They sure weren't lying about it."

"It is beautiful," Mars agreed until she kneeled over to her sister with a smile. "Ok, Cammy. It's time. Take the sword and we'll have our powers restored."

"Right!"

Before Cammy could even make a single step towards the fountain, a bullet came shooting out of nowhere and forced the child back. Ninja Mars was quick to bat the bullet back with her sword. She realized that Puppetmon was blasted inside the chamber.

"Puppetmon! We know you're in here! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Mars cursed out.

Emerging out of the shadows with half of his face torn off, Puppetmon held a pistol directly at the Ninja Sailors. He chuckled maniacally like a demented psychopath. Cammy pressed herself against her sister in fear, thus preventing her from taking the sword.

"Did you think I was going to be out for long? Well, I'm STILL here!" Puppetmon laughed. "I'll never let you grab that sword! Why don't you make it easy and hand the kid over to me? I promise we'll be great friends!"

"No way! You aren't one to be trusted, you idiot!" Venus exclaimed. "Claiming you'll be a good friend? Ha! Last I checked you don't have any real friends!"

"A real friend would treat their loved ones with respect and show compassion in times of need. They also trust one another and depend on each other," Jupiter spoke out. "You don't have any of those quality traits. So I would quit while you're ahead, you hypocrite!"

"Me become your friend? Why? So you can treat me like you did to TK?" Cammy frowned. "Sorry, but not in your lifetime, wood boy!"

"What? You dare talk down to me like that! I'll make sure you wenches pay!" Puppetmon declared as he pointed his gun towards the girls.

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Ninja Mars slammed her sword against Puppetmon's hands and forced him to release grip of the gun. She grabbed Puppetmon by his arm and angrily growled in front of him. The Dark Master looked directly into her eyes, which fueled with a raging inferno. He was looking into the eyes of an enraged female, hell bent on ripping him apart.

"Keep your eyes off my sister, you creep!" Mars growled and tossed him across the chamber. "Cammy! Hurry up and grab the sword!"

"But..."

"Go now! Puppetmon won't get to you as long as we're here!"

"We're your big sisters, Cammy! We'll take care of this loser!" Jupiter called out to little girl.

"You can do it, Cammy! Go for it!" Venus gave Cammy the motivation she needed.

Nodding in reply, Cammy ran across the chamber and scaled the steps leading to the fountain. Artemis leaped off her back and scurried towards the fountain.

"Over here, Cammy! Grab it!" Artemis called out to the young Hino.

"Right!" Cammy leaped from the steps and perched against the fountain.

"GRAB IT, CAMMY!" the girls called out.

"Here goes nothing..." Cammy gave a small prayer before grasping the sword's handle.

There was a moment of silence until a powerful aura of white light engulfed the little girl. She was awe struck from the light surrounding her. The sword itself was sending off an indescribable amount of energy that entered her body and gave her more power.

"Pretty..." Cammy whispered out.

"OH GOD! The power of the sword is incredible and this is only a small percentage of its full power!" Artemis exclaimed. "Girls! Hurry up and gather around! It's time!"

"Right!" the Ninja Sailors called out in unison.

With that said the three Ninja Sailors surrounded the light engulfing Cammy completely. Mars was worried at first but realized that the basking light was completely harmless to her sister. Cammy closed her eyes and raised the sword up as if already realizing her duties. The spirit of the Priestess was slowly but surely entering her body.

"What's happening to her, Artemis?" Venus asked.

"The spirit of the Digital Priestess is possessing her body! She'll regain her memories and have all of her powers restored," the white feline explained.

"So, when do we get our powers restored?" Jupiter asked.

"Now, Sailor Senshi," Cammy spoke out with the voice of a teenage girl.

"Cammy!" the girls gasped in unison.

"Do not worry. The girl's body will not be harmed. I am the Digital Priestess speaking through her. Listen, there isn't much time. Puppetmon is preparing to recover. If you wish to finish him quickly, I shall restore to you your powers taken away by the demon Pharaohmon. Rei Hino. Makoto Kino. Minako Aino. Hold each other's hands and gather around me. It is time."

Nodding in reply to Cammy's demand, the three Ninja Sailors gathered into a circle and clasped each other's hands. Cammy smiled and raised the sword above her to summon forth a bright white light. The girls closed their eyes once the light was surrounding them.

Puppetmon slowly rose up to his feet and witnessed the power transfer beginning. He jumped up and charged across with his gun in hand.

"No! You're not playing fair!" Puppetmon screamed out. "Stop!"

Before Puppetmon could leap out, he was pushed back by a barrier erected to protect the girls from outside interference. The girls felt energy entering their bodies and swirls of red/orange/green lights surrounding their bodies. Their ninja uniforms were stripped right off their majestic forms with their transformation brooches forming on their chests. Rei, Makoto and Minako opened their eyes to look down at their brooches. Smiles crossed their faces as their power sources were restored.

"Our brooches! Guys, you know what this means right?" Minako asked her friends.

"It's back to fighting as a Sailor Senshi! It's been so long," Makoto replied. "Rei, are you ready to kick butt and take names?"

"Anything to get my hands on Pharaohmon, but Puppetmon will do just fine," Rei smirked.

"NOW, GIRLS!" Cammy declared as she summoned more power through the sword. "HENSHIN!"

"MARS!"

"JUPITER!"

"VENUS!"

"CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

All three females became engulfed by streams of light. For Makoto, it was a green light; for Minako, it was an orange-yellow aura; for Mars, it was a crimson ray of light. Their foreheads shone brightly with their respective planet's symbols.

Puppetmon slowly pulled himself up from the floor and looked directly towards the three transformed females. In place of the Ninja Sailors were the three Sailor Senshi who had previously lost their powers. The girls no longer sported their ninja outfits. They have once again donned the trademark blouses, brooches, fukus and high heels. At long last, after having been stripped of their powers by Pharaohmon, the super warriors of Mars, Jupiter and Venus were reborn.

With swift movement thanks to their newly inherited ninja speed, the three transformed Sailors moved out across the chamber faster than before. Puppetmon turned to find one standing on top of a pillar, another standing on the fountain and the third on top of the steps behind him. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were finally revealed from pillars of light shining down upon them.

"Wha... What! No! You've managed to get your powers back! The boss isn't going to like this!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"At long last, the Senshi of Mars, Jupiter and Venus have been restored to their previous majesties," Cammy spoke out. "Puppetmon, you shall become the first casualty of the revived pretty soldiers. This is a message to Pharaohmon that no one ever dares to oppose the Digital Priestess. Now to send energy to our comrades engaged I combat outside the temple grounds!"

"This is it, girls! We're back in the game!" Artemis shouted. "Show this puppet freak what Sailor Senshi are capable of!"

"In the name of our respective planets, Puppetmon, get ready to be punished!" Mars, Jupiter and Venus declared as they put their thumbs down.

"Uh... No, this just isn't my day..." Puppetmon gulped as he realized that he no longer stands a chance against the revived Senshi. _"Pharaohmon is NOT going to like this and neither is the boss!"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Outside the temple grounds**

With the Sailors regaining their powers, the other warriors were still engaged in combat against the Knightmon, Darkknightmon and Karatenmon forces. The other Senshi and their allies were just gaining a ground advantage against the enemies, but it wasn't long until the enemies gained reinforcements from nearly ever corner. More emerged from out of hiding and did exactly what they set out to do: wear down the heroes long enough for the reinforcements to finish them off.

Sailor Pluto unleashes another _Dead Scream_ attack on a group of Knightmon before falling down to her knees. She panted heavily out of exhaustion from releasing a heavy amount of power. She wasn't the only one. Even Sailor Saturn was having trouble maintaining her stance while erecting her _Silence Wall_. A Karatenmon came directly from behind her and slammed his swords against her back. The blow sent Saturn sprawling against the ground.

"You guys... I don't think we can hold out much longer," Sailor Mercury fell down to one knee. "Even the boys are exhausted. Arbormon and Grottomon just had to use their beast forms but they've returned back to their H-hybrid forms to conserve energy."

"Don't give up, everyone! We will pull through out of this! I just know we will!" Herodramon reassured everyone.

"Speak for yourself, man! If only I had fought all out, I'd trash these punks!" Arbormon growled.

"Yes, but if you go all out, there wouldn't nothing left. You'd destroy the temple and the girls inside," Grottomon reminded the hot-headed Warrior of Wood.

"Damn! This just isn't what I needed!"

"Calm yourselves! It is as Herodramon says... We shall pull through," Mercuremon stated promptly. "Thou shall succeed my fellow warriors."

"I just hope you're right about that," Grottomon sighed. "There are even more of them coming..."

"If only we received a boost... Then we'd fight back and crush this resistance," Sailor Mercury clenched her fists. _"Minako-san, Makoto-san, Rei-san, Ninjadramon-san and Cammy-chan. I just hope you found the sword and Labramon-chan by now. We really need the help..."_

Suddenly, a bright light emerged from out the top of the temple, as if answering Mercury's plea. Everyone, including the enemies, looked directly to the light. It was now seen as a glimmer of hope for the valiant warriors hoping to receive a power boost and continue through this rough battle.

"What is that light?" Arbormon asked while pointing out directly towards it.

"Yeah, that's what I would like to know," Sailor Saturn nodded. "Do you know, Pluto?"

"They've done it!" Herodramon exclaimed happily. "Yes! They've finally pulled the sword out and they've regained their powers!"

"Rei, Minako and Makoto have their powers back? Wow! This is awesome!" Grottomon shouted. "I can even feel their powers! They're stronger than ever!"

"Yes and that light is energy emitting from the Digital Priestess herself!" Sailor Pluto replied. "That light will be sent directly for us and replenish our energies!"

"Good! That is just exactly what we need!" Sailor Mercury sat up and turned her attention towards the light.

With that said, the light scattered across beams towards the warriors. The first to receive the basking, warm light were the Sailor Senshi. They let out sighs of relief as their powers were replenished with indescribable amount of energy. Next, the three Legendary warriors and Herodramon were basked the same pure light.

"This light! It's so warm, and filled with hope and pure energy. So, this is the power of the Digital Priestess?" Sailor Mercury smiled as she allowed herself to become unified with the light. "Her power is almost as pure as Sailor Moon's power. We'll definitely defeat our enemies with this new energy."

"You can say that again! Now, I'm ready to fight again!" Arbormon stepped out into a battle stance. "What do you say, guys?"

"I can't argue with you! I'm ready to go for a few hundred rounds with these punks!" Arbormon charged across and knocked several Knightmon down by spinning his arms around.

"That's awfully self assuring," Mercuremon chuckled and began to smash through a Darkknightmon horde.

"Girls! Let's do it!" Sailor Mercury called out to Pluto and Saturn. "Let's make this gift from the Digital Priestess count!"

"Right!"

The three Senshi split across the battlefield to crush the incoming hordes of digimon resistance. Sailor Saturn charged across towards the incoming Darkknightmon. They slammed their swords down to unleash bursts of black energy.

"BERSERKER KNIFE!"

"Nice try," Saturn smiled as she erected a _Silence Wall_ to cancel the attacks out directly. "But that trick has gotten old. My turn!"

Once she brought down her barrier, the Senshi of Destruction phased out from their sight. The Darkknightmon turned around behind them as a streak of light pierced through their armor. They remained frozen still for a few moments until lines formed around their torsos. Sailor Saturn reappeared in front of them and turned to find the top halves of the Darkknightmon sliding off the waists.

"Too easy," Sailor Saturn smiled proudly. "These guys just aren't as tough as they seem to be anymore."

Several Karatenmon leaped off from the tree branches to attack Sailor Pluto directly. The Guardian of Time was quick to sense their movements and used her battle rod to bat the incoming Tengus away. A Knightmon came charging with his sword raised, but it wasn't long before Pluto blasted a _Dead Scream_ through his torso. The warrior digimon fell back before exploding into data.

Sailor Mercury leaped up into mid-air and formed a harp made out of water. Her _Mercury Aqua Rhapsody_ released a powerful wave of water to wash out the incoming Karatenmon flocks.

"That'll wash you birds out!" Sailor Mercury called out and landed down swiftly.

Herodramon looked across the battlefield as he found himself surrounded by at least twenty-five Knightmon, twenty-five Darkknightmon and fifty Karatenmon. The odds were definitely stacked against the valiant Dra-Warrior. It seemed even hopeless for the Herodramon, but he didn't seem at all intimidated. He looked very confident with a grin crossing his face. This was a grin only a true warrior would have. He was going to do something to make these fools remember his greatness.

"Herodramon! Hang in there, man! I'm going to give you hand!" Arbormon shouted to the Dra-Warrior.

"That won't be necessary. I can take care of these guys myself," Herodramon refused the offer.

"But, you can't hope to beat them all yourself! Let us help!" Grottomon shouted.

"No, you two will stand back. Herodramon seems rather sure of himself," Mercuremon said. "Let's just see what he plans to do."

"Go for it, Herodramon!" the Senshi exclaimed in unison.

"Show us what new power the Priestess has bestowed upon you!" Sailor Pluto showed her support for the Dra-Warrior.

"HERE I GO!" Herodramon declared as his body became engulfed by a golden aura. "PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR OBVLIVION, WARRIORS OF DARKNESS!"

As the Knightmon, Darkknightmon and Karatenmon gathered around in a large gathering, Herodramon leaps up into mid-air and phases out from sight. This managed to catch the whole lot of the dark warriors completely off their guards. Then, they overheard a silent screech. Before a group Karatenmon knew it, a streak of passed right through them and left gaping holes at the center of their chests. Herodramon reappeared and then slashed his away through a number of Karatenmon. Two Karatenmon came flying down from mid-air only to receive a sword slash from Herodramon's weapon. They both went down hard.

"Bah, is that all you got?" Herodramon twirled his sword and laughed.

Then, as the Knightmon started charging, Herodramon swiftly moved across the battlefield and turned into a streak of light. The army of Darkknightmon and Knightmon stopped in place as the same streak of light plowed through them. He swiftly flies up into mid-air and landed with his eyes set on the remaining thirty soldiers.

"All right, who wants to be next?"

The last thirty of Knightmon, Darkknightmon and Karatenmon came charging across as if they knew they had a death warrant. Herodramon simply shrugged his soldiers and slashed his way through his adversaries. Numerous Knightmon went down as their armor was shattered from the sword slashes and the Karatenmon were taken down. A pair of Darkknightmon attempted an ambush until Herodramon slashed his sword through their torsos like a hot knife cutting through butter. With all one hundred bodies lying on the ground, Herodramon ran across and turned into a streak of light again as he plowed his way through their chests, one by one.

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

The light streak spun through the hordes upon hordes of the digimon resistance army. In a matter of seconds, the Knightmon forces and their Karatenmon allies were being lifted up by a golden streak plowing through them and holding them up in ring-like circles.

Everyone else watched at this incredible feat in complete awe. The Sailors and the three warriors stopped to witness Herodramon's incredible feat. The dark warriors' cries of pain echoed throughout the heavens. As they were being uplifted into mid-air above the temple, the dark warriors exploded into fragments of data. The heavens were now being covered with a thick cloud of exploding data from the now defeated digimon. Floating out through the dissipating cloud of data was Herodramon with a golden aura covering his form. He expands his golden aura and cleansed the heavens with his light and erased every last trace of data fragments.

"Incredible!" Sailor Mercury gasped out. "He did it!"

"Now, that's simply a sight to behold. So, the Priestess' power allowed him to pull that off?" Sailor Saturn asked Pluto.

"Yes, I'd say so. She did replenish our powers," Sailor Pluto smiled.

"Um, so... All of those guys are gone now? I mean the Knightmon, the Darkknightmon and the Karatenmon," Arbormon approached the Sailors.

"If you mean our enemies, then yes. Herodramon has already taken care of them," nodded Mercuremon.

"That's a relief. Here I thought we'd be plowing through those tin cans and annoying birds forever," Grottomon wiped his forehead. "Man, those mons sure gave us a work out."

"Yes, but I can assure you that we won't be dealing with anymore of those nuisances," Sailor Mercury replied to the Warrior of Earth. "I hope..."

Herodramon descended down to the ground and sheathed his swords while turning his gaze towards the group. A smile crossed his face and pointed out towards the temple entrance.

"That takes care of them," Herodramon stated while pointing. "C'mon, what are you guys all gawking at? You didn't know I was capable of that? It's my favorite battle technique. Though, I admit I rarely ever use it unless I'm in tight situations."

"In case you haven't noticed, we were all running low on power since they were planning to wear us down," Sailor Pluto spoke up. "We should all be thanking the Digital Priestess for this."

"I know. The girls have succeeded," nodded Herodramon. "That little girl, Cammy, has managed to remove the sword, released the soul of the Priestess and restored the girls their Sailor powers. In the process, our strength was replenished with new, indescribable energy."

"That is certainly good news to hear," agreed Sailor Saturn. "But, let's continue our trek into the temple. We can meet with the other girls and aid them in their battle against the supposed leader of this resistance."

"Yes, let us go! There's no time to lose!" Herodramon declared as he ran inside into the temple. "Follow me, everyone!"

Nodding their heads in reply, the Sailor Senshi and the three warriors followed the Dra-Warrior into the temple. Waiting for them were numerous guards and traps along the way. However, if their friends were able to survive through, they are surely able to pass on without the slight bit of difficulty.

The heroes ran through the hallways and taking the same passage as their friends had taken. Herodramon picked up on their scent and knew exactly where he was going to lead his comrades.

"_I just hope we get there before the supposed leader does show his ugly mug. Ninjadramon, I also hope you found Labramon by now!"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Rosemon Valley/Sector Rose 173-9B67**

Meanwhile, back in the Rosemon Valley, Floramon was still on commentary for the current duel taking place. Rika had now taken complete control of the duel and was close from clenching victory over her friend, Takato. With only 400 life points left, the goggle head was dangerously close to defeat and needed to come back from this tight pinch.

"Takato's dangerously close to losing this duel! Is there any way this kid can turn this duel around?" Floramon wondered as she commentated.

"Oh, yeah. When there is a will, there is a way," Takato replied as he pulled out a card from his deck to add to his hand. "This is quite the turn of events, Rika. You're acting all high and mighty while I'm down nearly on my knees."

"As you should be..."

"Well, sorry to spoil your little pre-celebration, but I'm going to turn this duel around to my favor."

"I'd like to see you try, goggle head. Show me how desperate you really are."

"With pleasure," Takato smiled as he drew out a card. "First off, I'll activate _Pot of Greed_! This allows me to draw two cards and add them to my hand!"

The goggle head drew out two cards from his deck and added them directly into his hand. He caught glimpse a good card he was prepared to put to good use.

"Next, I'll activate _Polymerization_! I fuse my Crawling Dragon #2 and my Two-Headed King Rex from my hand to summon forth _Bracchio-raidus_!"

Standing out in front of Takato was his newly summoned monster: a gigantic, blue Brachiosaurus.

**Bracchio-raidus**

**2200/2000/6 stars**

"Now, my Bracchio-raidus! I command you to attack her Amazoness Tiger!"

The large dinosaur charged across to stomp its feet down on the Amazoness Tiger. However, a card was immediately drawn face-up and activated.

"You've just forced me to activate my trap card! It's my Waboku!"

"Wha...? Waboku!"

"Any card inflicted by your monster is decreased to zero during the turn this card is activated!" Rika declared. "Too bad. You had your chance to make a comeback, but it was a failed effort."

"You got me there, Rika. Nicely done, I'll end my turn but not before I set this card facedown."

Rika drew a card to her hand as she turned a glare towards Takato, "It's nice for you to compliment, despite me about to kick your butt and advance to the next round. Now, to start my turn off, I'll activate my own _Pot of Greed_! Oh, what do you know? I just drew a monster I find very useful. I'll place it facedown in defense on the field. Now, Amazoness Swordswoman, attack his Bracchio-raidus!"

The Amazoness Swordswoman charged across the field to slay the massive dinosaur on Takato's side. As the Amazoness drew closer, Takato immediately activated one of his trap cards.

"Now, I'll activate a trap card of my own!" Takato declared. "Mirror Force!"

"What! Oh no! My Amazons..."

"They're history! There's no need for me explain their fates!"

As the Swordswoman slammed against the mirror wall, she was immediately destroyed from the field. Followed by her was the Amazoness Tiger. Rika gawked at the loss of her two Amazons destroyed before her very own eyes. It was as if a piece of her was shattered in the process. Takato gave a grin to Rika as he clapped his hands together.

"You have to admit. That was a really cool maneuver I just pulled! You would have had me there for sure!"

"You really are a trickster, goggle head! But you're luck is going to run out! Count on it!"

"Say what you will, but frankly, I could care less what you call me. You wanted to see what Yugi taught me and here I just demonstrated. Don't go relying too much on power, Rika."

"Oh, don't tell me how to duel, goggle head!"

"Well, that was the end of your turn. Wasn't it, Rika?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Because it's time for the 'Great Goggle Head' to make the comeback of the year!" Takato laughed as he laid out a card on the field. "I'll place this card facedown and I'm going to send my Bracchio-raidus to attack your facedown defense card!"

As Takato called out for his attack, the Bracchio-raidus stomped over and crushed the facedown hologram. The card itself was destroyed to reveal a purple-haired woman wearing blue robes with a crescent moon wand. It was the _Magician of Faith_.

**Magician of Faith**

**300/400/1 star**

"Well, there goes your facedown monster, Rika!" Takato exclaimed.

"By destroying her, you've triggered her effect!"

"She has an effect?"

"That's right unless you haven't been paying attention. After you destroyed my monster, you triggered her effect that allows me to select one magic card from my graveyard and take it right to my hand! Ha, and I've selected just the card I need!"

"Well, that ends my turn anyway. Let's just see what you drew!"

Flashing him the card, Rika smiled and replied, "My _Pot of Greed_! I'm sure you know how it works by now."

She added the two newly drawn cards to her hand and activates the first one to the field.

"I activate _Premature Burial_! I must pay up 800 of my own life points to allow me to select one monster from my graveyard and special summon it on the field in a face-up attack position. I can equip this card with the monster of my choosing!"

**Rika**

**Life points: 3500 (4300-800)**

"The monster I've chosen is the Lady Assailant of Flames!"

Once her monster was revived back onto the field, Rika activated the second card she had chosen.

"Next, I'll activate the ritual magic card: _Commencement Dance_!" Rika exclaimed. "I'll sacrifice two three-starred monsters, _Amazoness Blowpiper _and _Princess of Tsurugi_, from my hand! In their place, I summon forth my _Performance of Sword_!"

Summoned out on the field before Rika was an exotic purple-haired dancer wielding two swords.

**Performance of Sword**

**1950/1850/6 stars**

"Then, I'll sacrifice both my Lady Assailant and Performance of Sword to bring a stronger monster in their place! I bring forth my _Cosmo Queen_!"

As the two monsters were taken out of the field, a purple-skinned woman wearing a red dress with a large ornamental headdress was brought forth.

**Cosmo Queen**

**2900/2450/8 stars**

"Wow, that's one strong monster, Rika! Most of my monsters can't even stand up to that!" Takato exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're impressed, goggle head, because I'm taking out your pet dinosaur right now! Cosmo Queen, attack his Bracchio-raidus!"

"Stop right there, Rika! You've just activated my trap!" Takato revealed one of his facedown cards. "I activate my _Zero Gravity_!"

"Zero Gravity?"

"This changes the battle position of all face-up monsters on both sides of the field! Therefore, both of our monsters are set in defense mode!"

"Crap! I was so close to wiping you out from the field, goggle head!"

"Too bad!"

Both monsters were immediately set in their defense positions much to Rika's dismay and Takato's relief. One attack from Cosmo Queen and Takato would have surely lost the duel. He is running on thin ice in this duel against the Digimon Queen.

"Well, you got lucky there, goggle head. I'll end my turn there."

"Good because I'm so looking forward to using this card I just drew!" Takato laughed happily as he immediately drew out the card he had drawn. "First, I'll switch my Bracchio-raidus into attack mode! Next, I'll equip him with this: _Megamorph_!"

"Megamorph?"

"That's right! Allow me to explain. If my life points are lower than yours, the original attack power of the monster equipped with this card is doubled! If my life points are higher, the original attack power is halved!"

"Oh no! That means your dinosaur is stronger than my Cosmo Queen!"

"Now, you're starting to catch on! Now, my Braccio-raidus, attack her Cosmo Queen!"

**Bracchio-raidus**

**ATK: 4400 (2200x2)**

The mighty dinosaur charged across and stomped down on the Cosmo Queen. The monster was deleted off the field but did not inflict any damage to Rika's life points Due to the fact that her monster was in defense mode.

"No more 'Queenie' for you, Rika! Whoops that must have hurt..."

"Oh, can it!" Rika snapped at the goggle boy and scoffed.

"Well, that ends my turn. You're up, Rika."

Rika drew a card to her hand and sighed in disappointment. It was clear the card she drew and the ones in her hand aren't any use for this turn.

"I'll just lay this card facedown in defense mode and end my turn."

"Wow, I'm surprised. Normally, you'd have a monster or even a trap every turn. Oh well, at least I'm spared. But, I have the card that's going to win the duel!"

"What? You do? Bah! You're just bluffing! Take a look at our life point difference! You're close to defeat and I'm not even breaking a sweat! What could you possibly have to turn this duel around?"

"Just watch and learn, Rika!"

"_Who am I kidding? He doesn't have anything to turn this duel around! I'm still going to win this! He's down to his last 400 life points!"_

"Pay attention, Rika, because you're never going to forget this! I want you to remember this well!" Takato called out while pulling out the card he had just drawn. "I'm going to equip _Bracchio-raidus _with my _Fairy Meteor Crush_!"

"Fairy Meteor Crush...?" Rika wondered until she had finally come into the realization. "Oh no! No! Not that card!"

"When I equip this with my monster, and Bracchio-raidus strikes with an attack power that is higher than the defense of your defense position monster's, it inflicts the difference as battle damage to your life points"

"_No! My facedown monster's defense power is weaker than his monster's attack power! This can't be! How can I end up losing this duel... to goggle head!"_

"Now, my Bracchio-raidus, attack her facedown defense monster!"

"No! No!" Rika cried out as her eyes widened. "I can't lose!"

"Sorry, but you already have! Take out her facedown monster!"

The dinosaur charged forward and stomped down on the facedown card. The card exploded to reveal _The Unhappy Maiden_, a depressed-looking redhead woman.

**The Unhappy Maiden**

**0/100/1 star**

Since Maiden's defense power was 100, she was weaker than Braccio-raidus' 4400 attack power. This resulted in 4300 total damage to the remainder of Rika's life points.

**Rika**

**Life points: 0 (3500-4300)**

The Digimon Queen watched in utter disbelief as her points dropped ALL the way down to zero. The duel was over. Takato had triumphed over the Digimon Queen in a stunning upset. Rika's mouth dropped at the realization that she had been defeated by her best friend.

"I... I... lost? But, how...? This can't be..."

"Yes! I did it!" Takato threw his palmed fists above him. "Woo-hoo! I did it! I can't believe I've just defeated the Digimon Queen!"

"He... He beat me!" Rika gawked at the goggle head. "I managed to beat Ryo, but goggle head went through me? That last turn... You... You..."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have ourselves a winner!" Floramon announced towards the camera. "In a stunning upset, Takato has won the duel! Through thick and thin, the young goggle head pulled off what many consider a last minute miracle! Just when we thought it was all over, Takato has once again proved us all wrong!"

"But, he won...?" Rika whispered.

"Takato will now advance to the next round of the Duel Tournament!" Floramon exclaimed. "Give it up for the young goggle head!"

As Takato flashed a 'V' for victory towards the camera, he turned to find Rika walking towards him. Her eyes were fueled with fire and her teeth were clenched. The goggle head backed away in fear of the intimidating presence of the tomboy.

"Um, hi... Rika. Heh, that was a great duel. I was honored to... Ah, all right. Go ahead and hit me," Takato sighed and pointed a finger to his face. "I know you want to do it. You probably want to knock my butt to the ground."

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Well, I suppo- Wha...? What did you say?" the goggle head realized what Rika had just said and was flabbergasted. "You mean you're not going to hit me?"

"No, should I?"

"Well, no, of course not!"

"Put it there, goggle head. That was one good duel and perhaps one of my best," Rika extended a hand out to her friend. "Well? Are you just going to gawk at me? We don't have to shake hands you know."

"Um... Sorry, I was just zoned out there for a minute. I just didn't expect this from you all of a sudden," Takato said as he shook Rika's hand.

The camera caught film of the two Tamers shaking each other's hands in an act of good sportsmanship. No matter how much Rika was angry over her loss, she was proud to have dueled her friend and to be bested by him in a fair match.

"Will you just get a glimpse of this? Now, I love seeing these rare moments! This shows you that not all duelists are here for camera fare and to settle heated rivalries. Even best friends can be pit against one another and still come out looking like winners. Rika is still a winner in my view! Oh, this is bringing tears of joy to my eyes!"

As the two friends finished shaking one another's hands, a portal quickly formed behind them. The duelists, Floramon and Tapirmon faced towards the portal to be transported back in the duel dome.

"Hurry up, you two. We're getting back to the arena," Floramon called out to the duelists. "Besides, you wanted to see the end of the battle matches."

"C'mon, Rika! We have to go and see if Inumon managed to beat Basilikmon," Takato called to the redhead.

"Right," Rika nodded in reply and walked past the goggle boy.

"Hurry up, Takato! We're being transported back!" Floramon called out.

"Coming, ma'am!" Takato replied as he made a bee-line dive through the portal. "Safe!"

"Ugh, goggle head," Rika sighed.

The four passengers were now being transported back inside the duel dome and to be dropped off back into the arena. They were quite anxious to know about the dual battle matches, especially Inumon's match against Basilikmon. They had hoped the canine defeats the evil serpent, which would break the spell over Terriermon and Tomoki.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Phoenix Arena/Battle & Duel Arenas**

Back at the Phoenix Arena, the dual battle matches were now getting the crowd pumped with excitement. They've received a great contest between Sailor Uranus and Piedmon, but an even more intensifying bout with Basilikmon and the newly evolved Youkai Inumon.

"As we've just witnessed through the monitor, Takato has managed to upset Rika in a fantastic duel! He had only 400 life points left but it didn't stop him from obtaining victory. Our beloved goggle boy advances to the next round! But, now, let us see who will come out on top in these dual matches! Sailor Uranus has held her own against Piedmon while Basilikmon had been inflicting punishment on Inumon! Now I'm seeing Renamon, Seadramon and Himura out watching the match as we speak!"

Looking from the entranceway with careful eyes were Renamon and Himura. They were showing concern for their beloved Inumon. The match had turned around to Basilikmon's favor.

"C'mon, Inumon! Don't let this guy win! Avenge Kotori!" Himura exclaimed.

"Yes, for Kotori and for all the people this monster has ever hurt!" Seadramon called out his friend.

However, Renamon remained silent and showed concern for the dark canine. She wanted to go in there and aid him, but her interference would only lead to Inumon's disqualification. In fact, this was a battle only Inumon desired and wanted nothing more from. He only wants to slay Basilikmon with his bare hands.

Inside Arena A, Basilikmon held Youkai Inumon down with his tail and taunted his adversary. He even went low as to trash Kotori verbally.

"It's a real shame it had to come down to this, Inumon. You could have just walked away and forgotten this whole matter," Basilikmon snickered as he hissed directly into Youkai Inumon's ear. "Himura, Seadramon, Anubimon and that wench, Kotori should be forgotten. I mean, Anubimon and Kotori are gone from this world. I'll admit it, but I was really aiming for Kotori instead of Himura. I just love watching the female kind writhing in pain. That expression of fear was pleasure enough for me! Now, I want to see that same expression on your face!"

As Basilikmon continued on tarnishing Kotori's good name, anger was boiling up inside Youkai Inumon. His body trembled with anger. However, if that wasn't enough, the next comment from Basilikmon would push him over the edge.

"But if there's one person who deserved their untimely death, that would be Anubimon! The fool turned his back on Lord Pharaohmon and deserved the fate he received!" the serpent laughed. "I'll bet Anubimon must be rolling in his grave and watching you suffering under my wrath!"

"Basilikmon... You..." Youkai Inumon muttered under his breathe as his eyes started to emit a crimson glow. "You... You..."

"Heh heh heh. I, what? I deserve to die for my comments? No, it will be you to join Anubimon in the after life!" Basilikmon hissed as he brought down the end of his tail towards Youkai Inumon's chest.

Renamon, Himura and Seadramon watched in horror as they were about to witness the death of their beloved comrade. However, at the last second, they gasped out to what they were witnessing back in the ring. Youkai Inumon waved his hand across and sliced off the end of Basilikmon's tail with his claws. This caused the devilish serpent to screech out in pain. Blood came gushing out from the stub end of Basilikmon's tail.

"YOU INCURSED WRETCH!" Basilikmon screamed with venom in his voice. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

As Youkai Inumon stood on his feet, there was one thing different about his appearance. He no longer sported that determined, warrior glare. His eyes were completely dimming a crimson glow and the collar around his neck was removed. Seadramon was quick to notice this and knew what to expect from this.

"Oh no..." Seadramon whispered.

"What did you say?" Himura overheard the sea serpent. "What's wrong? Is Inumon all right?"

"Physically, he'll be fine, but his mind isn't exactly there. You notice him without the collar around his neck? Has he always worn it around his neck?"

"Yes, he always does... Until now, that is. What's the big deal?"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Himura, but Inumon will not be the same mongrel you ever knew," Seadramon sighed. _"Inumon, please don't let the hate consume you. I beg of you to keep yourself under control. Basilikmon, you've just awakened a raging demon within the mongrel and you're going to deserve what you get. Get him, Inumon! Do this for Kotori and Lord Anubimon!"_

"What has happened to you?" Basilikmon screamed out at the dark canine. "I demand you tell me!"

Not replying to the demonic snake's demands, Youkai Inumon's eyes dimmed further and a dark aura was engulfing his form. Basilikmon did not realize he had awakened a furious power waiting to be awakened from the canine. The demonic snake was prepared to meet his fate.

"I'm noticing a change in Inumon! His eyes are dimming a red aura, but what could this mean? Has Basilikmon pushed Inumon over the edge?"

Suddenly, Youkai Inumon spoke out in a dark, sinister voice mixed with a venomous tone. It frightened the audience sitting close at the ground level. Even Himura and Seadramon overheard his dark tone of voice.

"SO, how about I roast you with my _Dark Flame Hound_ technique?" Youkai Inumon growled as he chuckled maniacally.

This even managed to catch Renamon's attention, who showed concern for the mongrel. This wasn't the same goofy, womanizing Inumon she came to know. His whole demeanor was that of a killer's.

"Inumon... What has come over you...? Ever since your collar came off..." Renamon whispered.

"So, you're starting to catch on too. Huh, Renamon?" Seadramon asked the female. "That collar was constructed to suppress the demon nature in him. Before Anubimon created it for him, he was a raving, blood-thirsty monster with no sense of who he was."

"What...? I never knew..."

"Yes, he could have killed us all if Anubimon hadn't put him under control. There's no way even you can reach him anymore as long as he doesn't have his collar on."

"No! There's got to be something we have to do!" Himura shouted. "I'm not going to lose Inumon and let him become a blood-thirsty monster like Basilikmon! Inumon, hear my voice!"

"Inumon! Listen to us!" Renamon called out to the mongrel.

Looking on from the crowds, the Dra-Warrior trio returned after devouring the basket of burgers prior to their celebration over the two stooges.

"Hey, what's going on here? Inumon's losing it," Flamedramon looked towards Arena A and noticed the canine with a maniacal grin across his face.

"Just don't watch what happens, Flamedramon," Panzerdramon stated.

"Why not?"

"Just don't watch, Flamedramon," Luzdramon sighed.

Back inside Arena A, the laughter from Youkai Inumon stopped as he glared directly at Basilikmon. All he could think is revenge and basking in Basilikmon's blood.

"You... What is this...? How am I quivering in fear...? I'm Basilikmon! I fear no one!" the serpent hissed. "Even I don't fear you...!"

Youkai Inumon couldn't take Basilikmon's beating anymore. Then, without even thinking, the dark canine committed a course of action that shocked everyone in the arena, including Basilikmon himself.

Youkai Inumon used his free arm and with his sword, he slashed his own eyes. Seadramon widen in surprise and horror. The sea serpent used this very exact method to stop Basilikmon in the Underworld. Blood poured down from Inumon's eyes.

"You're fool! Why did you blind yourself?" Seadramon screamed out. "Inumon! What is the meaning of this!"

"If I'm blind, you power of transforming digimon into stone will have no effect on me," Youkai Inumon snickered. "Also, I will tell you something. If I die, I'm going to take you with me, Basilikmon!"

"What did you say!" the demonic serpent gasped out in shock.

Youkai Inumon's body erupted into embroiling flames of darkness. Basilikmon was starting to sweat bullets and trembled with fear. Yes, for the first time, Basilikmon had a look of fear across his face and he would forever regret teasing Inumon for his deceased, loved ones.

"INUMON!" Renamon shouted out in shock. "Seadramon, we have to stop this!"

"No! This is Inumon's battle! He will never forgive us if we interfere!" Seadramon held Renamon back with his tail. "He will even destroy you if you interfere. The demon power is growing within him and he will see you as an enemy if you intervene!"

"But, I can't leave him like this..."

"He's right, Renamon. We can't go in there. We'll only throw our lives away and become scorched by Inumon's flames. I admit standing here, but I know I can't afford entering death's doors again," Himura stated despite being in hesitation. "Inumon's going to have to control himself once this match is over... I hope..."

Upon hearing this, Renamon showed deep concern for the first person she ever really cared for besides Rika and the Tamers. Her eyes focused on Youkai Inumon and even she was frightened by his reawakened demonic nature.

"What is the meaning of this!" Basilikmon hissed.

"I told you, bastard. If I'm going to die, I will take you with me!" Youkai Inumon declared.

"What is he doing!" Himura exclaimed

"No way! He's not going for his forbidden attack! That's mean he going to die!" Seadramon shouted out a stunning revelation.

"Something tells me this is somewhere I don't need to be!" Lillymon screamed as she hid under her announcers' booth.

Looking on from the audience, Omegamon felt the overwhelming dark power emitting from Youkai Inumon. He realized that this would greatly damage the arena and kill nearly every digimon in attendance. He quickly flew out across the arena and landed down near where Himura stood.

"Omegamon!" the group exclaimed.

"Get behind me everyone!" the Royal Knight called out to the group. "I'll construct a barrier to protect you all! Besides, this is something Anubimon would have done if he were still around."

Before they could act, Omegamon quickly constructed a barrier around him and the group. However, the other digimon beside them weren't lucky and they were deleted by Inumon's dark flame. Even Etemon fled from ringside to avoid the flames. Fortunately, Lillymon was hiding under her table. She looked out to find digimon being deleted left to right and screamed out in horror.

"Just what is he planning! To kill everyone here!" Renamon exclaimed. "The Inumon I knew would never become a cold-blooded murderer! He's nothing like Basilikmon!"

In his skybox, Pharaohmon watched the turn of events unfold with little concern. As the flames penetrated through the glass windows of his box, he easily constructed a barrier around him and Lance. He was surprised and yet took pleasure in seeing Inumon's real power.

"I didn't know the mutt had such power," Pharaohmon snorted. "A very unexpected twist if I say so myself..."

"Me neither, master. It's a good thing you constructed the barrier before I would have been incinerated," Lance replied.

"_He is strong indeed, but it's still not enough to overcome my demonic energy," _the dark lord thought while keeping an eye on the demon canine.

Then, with one loud cry, Youkai Inumon released his most powerful attack upon his most hated enemy. Basilikmon was close to seeing his life flash before his very own eyes.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!" Youkai Inumon howled out as his voice echoed throughout the silent arena.

Then, the dark flames began to engulf Youkai Inumon's body. Basilikmon's eyes widened in fear as he witnessed Inumon forming a huge dark flamed wolf, with shining red eyes. The dark wolf growled angrily at the devilish serpent. The dark flamed wolf struck Basilikmon as he was covered by an inferno of dark flames. Basilikmon screeched out in a threshold of pain as he felt his body being completely incinerated by the flames. Fire ripped through his skin and torched the muscles inside his body to reveal skeletal features.

"INUMON!" Himura cried out. "Let him have it!"

"He's doing it! Basilikmon's body is being destroyed and that red emerald will be shattered in the process!" Seadramon exclaimed.

"Yes and our two friends will be restored at last," Omegamon nodded. _"But what I fear most is Inumon turning feral and against all of us."_

After several seconds of pure pain, Basilikmon finally turned into a cloud of data. Once the serpent vanished out of existence, the flames died down around Youkai Inumon. In the center of ring was Youkai Inumon, he was up but his expression was emotionless.

"I... I... think it's over..." Lillymon whispered as she peeked out to find no traces of Basilikmon left. "I only see Inumon! Fortunately, a barrier was constructed to protect Piedmon and Sailor Uranus, as their match had abruptly stopped at this turn of events."

Piedmon gawked out towards Arena A and realized what had just happened to Basilikmon. Even Sailor Uranus was deeply concerned. She immediately turned around to find numerous digimon deleted and others injured from the flames.

"Oh no! Neptune!" Sailor Uranus cried out. "Neptune!"

"It's all right, Uranus. I'm just fine," Sailor Neptune called out from the distance.

Much to her relief, Uranus spun around to find Sailor Neptune with a barrier in front of her. She used her mirror to construct a shield to protect herself and some innocent digimon bystanders.

"Thank goodness..." Sailor Uranus sighed in relief. "You had me scared there, Neptune. Don't pull that stunt off again..."

"Sorry," Neptune smiled while letting out a low giggle. "Are all you all right?"

"Yes, thank you, lady," a Pumpkinmon bowed to Sailor Neptune. "You're in our gratitude."

"Who would have thought there would be humans with extraordinary powers?" a Gotsumon wondered. "This is just great! But, I can't say the same for some of our lost brethren."

"It's a terrible loss," Sailor Neptune showed concern for the lost digimon killed by the flames. _"That Inumon must be stopped before he unleashes another attack. It looks like I may have to end up stopping him myself."_

Meanwhile, Etemon checked the ring to see if it was safe. He removed his sunglasses as he realized that there was no sign of Basilikmon. The serpent was completely incinerated out of existence. The last digimon standing in Arena A was a blind Youkai Inumon.

"...I can't believe this. Well, Basilikmon is gone and has no chance of coming back. The flames have sealed his fate," Etemon announced while stepping away from Arena A. "In order to spare my own life, I'll forget counting down and declare the winner! Youkai Inumon wins the bout!"

There was mixed reaction to Youkai Inumon, especially those angry digimon who lost some of their brethren from the flames. On the other hand, they were happy to know that Basilikmon was destroyed. Himura, Seadramon and Renamon were quick to realize what was wrong with Youkai Inumon. They watched as the blind demon canine leaped out of the ring and hungrily searched for his next 'victim'.

"Everyone, we must stop Inumon! Without the collar, he has become a feral beast!" Omegamon exclaimed.

"Allow me to stop him," Renamon stepped out.

"No, you can't! You'll end up getting killed, Renamon! Inumon no longer has any sense of who he is and who his allies are!" Seadramon warned the vulpine.

"I have to try!"

With that said Renamon leapt across from the entranceway and landed a few feet away from Youkai Inumon. The dark canine sniffed her scent and turned around to face her. This was truly going to be a test for Renamon, especially as it concerns their deep bond and friendship. Would she be the one to return Inumon back to his friendly self or will Inumon be doomed to remain in this brainless, demonic, blood-thirsty state?

"Good luck, Renamon. If there's anyone else who can bring him back, it will be you," Himura whispered. "Please, come back to us, Inumon..."

As Renamon slowly approached Youkai Inumon, the demon canine turned around and growled at her as if she were an enemy. The vulpine took a step back from his intimidating presence and held out a hand to Youkai Inumon.

"Inumon, it's me. It's me, Renamon. It's over. You finally got your revenge. Kotori has been avenged. Seadramon and all of us are very grateful. Now, Terriermon and Tomoki will be restored. You... You have slain the serpent," Renamon commended the canine despite showing some fear in her eyes. "Please, return back to the way you were... We can heal your eyes with the medical team on standby."

Lashing out at Renamon, Youkai Inumon leaped across and attempted to slash her with his claws. The vulpine was quick to dodge and avoid getting turned into mincemeat.

"INUMON! DON'T!" Himura called out. "That's Renamon!"

"Please, Inumon... Stop this..." Renamon begged Youkai Inumon. "It's over."

"Over...?" Youkai Inumon whispered while shaking his head. "Rena... Renamon...?"

"Inumon, is that you?" Renamon slowly approached the quivering canine.

The mega digimon quivered until he de-digivolved back into Inumon. He held his head and let out a horrifying scream. He felt excruciating pain in his head while throwing his arms around.

"Inumon! What's happening to him?" Seadramon wondered.

"He's regaining his composure and his fond memories. I suppose when he heard Renamon's voice, the demon nature was fading and allowing the real Inumon to return. However, it's not going to last. Renamon! Knock him out and take his collar! He will need his collar!"

"Omegamon...?" Renamon turned around to face the Royal Knight. "All right then..."

With that said Renamon walked over to Inumon and raised a closed fist.

"Please forgive me, Inumon, but this has to be done," Renamon sighed as she slammed her fist to the back of Inumon's head.

The single punch from the vulpine had enough force to knock Inumon out and lay him out. The mongrel laid face-first on the dirt with a tongue sticking out. Letting out a sigh, Renamon picked Inumon up and threw his arm around her to carry him out.

"We'll get you fixed up, Inumon. I promise you," whispered Renamon.

Just then, Etemon noticed the collar inside the ring and picked it up.

"Hey! Is your friend there forgetting this?" Etemon called out to the vulpine.

"Oh yes! We need that collar!" Renamon replied back. "Please, give that to us!"

"No problemo," Etemon nodded and hurled the collar over to Renamon.

She caught the collar with her left hand and continued her walk towards the entranceway with an unconscious Inumon. Himura, Seadramon and Omegamon were waiting for the vulpine to reach the entranceway.

"Oh, Inumon... Your eyes," Himura winced at the sight of Inumon's slashed eyes.

"Don't worry about that, Himura. The medical team in this arena have device that can regenerate lost tissue. I have no doubt they'll restore his eyes," Seadramon assured the boy. "Omegamon, we can't thank you enough."

"Any friends to Anubimon are allies to me," Omegamon reassured everyone. "Now, let's get Inumon some medical attention."

"But we also need to wait for Takato and Rika," Himura said.

As soon as he mentioned their names, the duel dome was descending down to the ground. They watched as it stopped and opened the doors to reveal four figures emerging. Takato and Rika walked out first to a loud ovation from the crowds. They noticed Arena A was empty and motioned towards Etemon.

"The match is over? Who won in Arena A?" Takato asked the official.

"I'm so glad you two didn't arrive when the chaos just ensued!" Etemon replied. "It's a good thing you arrived just as it ended a few minutes ago."

"Who won? We need to know, monkey boy!" Rika demanded.

"Inumon won. He killed Basilikmon with a new flame attack, but he was so out of control that he even killed some of our fans in the audience," Etemon explained.

"What? Where is Inumon now?" Takato asked with concern.

"His friend, Renamon, and some other fellows are taking him to the back," Etemon pointed directly towards the entrance. "You may want to join them."

"Right, you hear that, Rika? Let's go. There's no telling how badly hurt Inumon is," Takato stated as he lead the way.

"Right," Rika nodded while following the goggle boy.

However, just as she stopped past Arena B, Rika turned around and watched Sailor Uranus still battling Piedmon. She couldn't help but admire the female warrior holding her own against the Dark Master.

"_She's still in there competing? Wow, she must be something. I can't help but respect someone like her. She did wish me luck before my duel with Ryo... I've lost my match with Takato but I hope she doesn't lose this one. The last thing we need is one of Pharaohmon's men advancing. Kick his butt, Sailor girl!"_

"Rika! What are you looking at?" Takato's voice called out. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Yeah! I'm coming!"

Giving a smile to Sailor Uranus, Rika ran down to follow Takato towards the entranceway to find out the status of Inumon's condition. The audiences were now directing their attention towards Arena B. Piedmon was down on his knees as Sailor Uranus held her sword in one hand. The Dark Master's swords were scattered across the ring. Without them, he would have to resort to tricks to outsmart the Senshi.

"With Inumon being directed to the back for medical attention, we can focus on the match in Arena B. They had abruptly stopped as Youkai Inumon unleashes his deadly flames attack but they have now resumed their bout. Sailor Uranus has managed to knock away Piedmon's swords and prepares to finish the nightmare clown off! Can Piedmon find himself out of this predicament?"

"Of course, I can, missy," Piedmon snickered under his breathe. "Sailor Uranus, you don't know who you're dealing..."

"Oh I don't, do I?" Sailor Uranus smiled as she twirled her sword. "Obviously, you don't know who I am. I'm not as merciless as many of the other Sailors. I'll kill you here and now. Then, I can be relieved not to hear your stupid laugh again."

"Well, it's a shame it'll come down to me laughing last," Piedmon laughed as he flipped back to his feet. "Sailor Uranus, victory shall be mine!"

"In your dreams, clown boy!"

Sailor Uranus charged across to attack Piedmon head on with her sword. Piedmon quickly put out his hands and threw out an invisible beam directly at the Senshi.

"CLOWN TRICK!"

Upon seeing the attack coming for her, Sailor Uranus dodged away to the side to avoid it. Another beam came directly from Piedmon and this one penetrated through the ground Sailor Uranus was standing on. This caused Uranus to go flying across the ring, but she was quick to land on her feet. Uranus stared across the ring and set her eyes on Piedmon.

"_Damn, if I had been struck by those blasts and I would have been a goner for sure!" _Uranus thought.

"You can't hope to dodge those forever! CLOWN TRICK!" Piedmon fired out another blast out of his hands.

"Again!" Uranus shouted as she moved to the side.

"Now, Piedmon is playing a game of dodge ball with Sailor Uranus! It'll only be a matter of time before she becomes worn down," Lillymon announced. "Piedmon has her where he wants her!"

Continually shooting out numerous blasts, Piedmon desperately attempted to at least strike Sailor Uranus. The Senshi was swift on her feet and dodged every blast. However, just as Uranus went for a flip, a beam struck her across the back. This caused the Sailor warrior to cry out and roll across the ring. Piedmon jumped across and kicked the sword right out of Uranus' hands.

"You won't need that anymore, Sailor warrior," Piedmon smirked.

"No, but I don't need it! URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus slammed her fists across and sends an orange sphere across.

The Dark Master was struck by the sphere and sent hurtling across the ring. He landed on the back of his head and rolled back. Struggling to get back on her feet, Sailor Uranus set her eyes directly onto Piedmon.

"A knock-out hit by Sailor Uranus! Piedmon won't be getting up after that!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Etemon is getting over to count!"

"I've got this one covered, Lillymon!" Etemon returned back to officiating. "Piedmon is down! I'll start the count! One! Two! Three! Four!"

Sailor Uranus walked across the ring with her hand on her back. The blow from Piedmon's attack had damaged that lower part of her backside. She stepped forward and looked down at the fallen Dark Master. Just a few more seconds and victory would be hers. Or so she thought...

"...Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!"

"Clown... Trick..."

In less than one split second before the ten count was registered, Piedmon jumped up and slammed his attack directly into Sailor Uranus' gut. She was immediately caught off guard by this tactic and thrown across the ring. She was slammed into the ground as the attack forced her down. The audience gasped out in shock at this turn of events and erupted with a negative reaction towards Piedmon.

"If that wasn't a cheap shot, then I don't know what is! Piedmon used a last desperation attack to send Sailor Uranus across the ring!" Lillymon announced.

"Fool! I'll never be defeated so easily! I was the leader of the Dark Masters! I won't allow myself to be defeated by a human!" Piedmon shouted. "Now... Start the count and make it snappy!"

"Yes, sir!" Etemon nodded in reply. _"Idiot, you shouldn't even be giving me orders. I'm the walking rule book!"_

With Etemon preparing to start the count, Sailor Uranus was struggling to move about. The attack from Piedmon had inflicted massive damage on the Senshi. This forced Sailor Neptune to leap out of the crowds and run over towards Arena B.

"Uranus!" Sailor Neptune cried out to her 'lover'. "Uranus! Get up! Please, get up!"

"Now, now, majestic lady of the ocean, just stand back before you get hurt," Piedmon chuckled as he picked up his swords. "Unless you want me to kill this piece of garbage, be polite and stand your ground!"

"Coward! You only attacked you when she least expected it! She had you defeated and you knew it!" Neptune retorted at the Dark Master.

"Nonsense, now watch as I'm being declared the winner," Piedmon smirked.

Suddenly, Etemon stopped at 'seven' and he was shocked to find Sailor Uranus standing up on her feet with a glare of determination. Piedmon gawked at the sight of Sailor Uranus getting ready to fight. This was exactly what happened with Loweemon. The Dark Master growled in frustration and slid across the ring to slam a knee directly into Uranus' gut. He leaped backward to unleash another _Clown Trick_. The attack struck Uranus head-on and forced her down to the ground. This time Uranus was completely taken out of commission.

"URANUS!" Sailor Neptune screamed out for her fallen 'lover'. "Don't do this to... impress me..."

"Humph, another one bites the dust against my Clown Trick. Referee, just simply raise my hand and declare me the winner."

"Well, I'm still going to make the count regardless. Uranus still has a chance to rise up for the ten count," Etemon snorted. "Here I go! One! Two! Three! Four! Five"

Piedmon turned his glare directly towards Sailor Neptune and sheathed a sword out. He pointed it directly towards Sailor Neptune.

"Be happy I'm going to let her live. She's not the one I want to eliminate. I want the Warrior of Light, Wolfmon. I defeated his brother, Loweemon, and he will fall before my feet. Sailor Uranus was merely another stepping stone."

"Hold on! Sailor Uranus is slowly getting to her feet and Etemon is on eight!" Lillymon announced. "What a display of resilience by Uranus! Could she be back in the game? Piedmon sure isn't pleased with this!"

Much to his dismay, Piedmon watched Sailor Uranus getting up to her feet. She raised her fists and was ready to continue. Then, her eyes lost focus and her form collapsed face-first against the surface. Etemon continued through the count."

"...Nine! Ten!"

Etemon immediately called for the bell to be rung. Sailor Uranus was completely out of it with Piedmon panting. The Senshi wouldn't quit and thus gave Piedmon a run for his money. First, Loweemon and now the Sailor warrior. Piedmon didn't expect there to be warriors to challenge him. He started limping out of the ring while not acknowledging his defeated opponent.

"After putting up a great fight, Sailor Uranus goes down after Piedmon's Clown Trick! The match could have been hers, but it was a cheap ploy by Piedmon that has gained him this victory! Unfortunately, as much as I was rooting for the kick-ass Sailor chick, I have to say that Piedmon has won this bout. I must say this crowd is not very approving of this either. First, Loweemon felt the wrath of his cheap ploys and now Sailor Uranus became the next victim. Just who will manage to derail this trickster?"

"Hey, you!" Sailor Neptune called out to Piedmon as she bent over to put Uranus' arm around her. "Piedmon!"

"You rang...?" Piedmon taunted the Senshi as he gave her a smirk. "It's over. I have declared victory."

"It's not that, but hear me out... In the next round, I guarantee your tactics will fail and the next opponent will make sure you are knocked out of this tournament."

"Oh? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I look forward to crushing my next opponent! You just tend to that piece of trash I've just defeated," Piedmon spat on the ground near Sailor Neptune's feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I must rest up for the next round."

"C'mon, Uranus. Let's get you to the back and given some treatment for those wounds," Neptune whispered to Uranus' ear. "Whoa, you really need to cut down on all of these sweets."

"Heh... No way, I've got to have my chocolate chip cookies..." Uranus managed to reply under her breath.

"Well, in that case, no more cookies for you, dear Uranus," Neptune playfully scolded her injured 'lover'.

"Yes, mother..." Uranus chuckled yet managed to hide her pain from Neptune.

"Now, lets get you treated, Uranus. I swear if they end up giving you a needle, don't freak out like the last time we took you to get your flu shot."

"...I hate... needles," the Senshi of Uranus groaned.

"Well, those two are quite the interesting couple," Lillymon commented. "Anyway, we have our winners! Takato Matsuda advances to the semi-final round of the duel tournament. In our dual battle matches, Piedmon and Inumon have both secured spots in the next round! Unfortunately, it's a terrible scene we've just seen from Inumon as some members of the audience were killed during the massacre. My heart goes out to those who lost their loved ones. We have medical teams to pick up any injured members of the audience and security will hopefully be tightened around the arena. Now, with that taken care of, I will go and draw the drawings of the next competitors for the duel match and dual bouts!"

Flamedramon was still in shock over what had just occurred. His two colleagues nodded their heads shamefully.

"Whoa... That was a close one..." Flamedramon stuttered.

"I told you NOT to look," Panzerdramon sighed while rubbing his head.

"Come one, let's go and give those medical teams a hand with the injured," Luzdramon walked down the steps.

As soon as she turned off her microphone, Lillymon flew out of the announcer's booth and looked towards the damage caused by Inumon's attack. The Dra-Warrior trio lent a hand to the medical team while carrying out the injured. She felt tears pour down her eyes as se felt sympathy for those who had lost their loved ones. She was glad that nightmarish scene was over with and hoped nothing like that will ever occur for the remainder of the tournament. However, there was simply no guarantee since Pharaohmon was still in the tournament. There's no telling how much damage his demonic power will bring later in the tournament. In fact, his name will be amongst the competitors to take part in one of the two dual battle matches next.

It was then that Pharaohmon was looking on from his skybox and towards the ring. A sinister grin crossed his face as he sat up from his throne. He motioned over to Lance and placed a hand over the teen's head.

"It is time, Lance. We shall crush our enemies and advance to the next rounds. This is our tournament. We cannot hope to fail now."

"Yes, my lord..."

"I have nothing to worry about, but you need to be extra careful. Whoever you are pit against, show them no mercy."

"I will, Lord Pharaohmon," Lance bowed to the dark lord in respect.

"_The time has come. With Anubimon out of the picture, I can concentrate on winning this tournament and securing control over the two worlds! Nothing will stand in my way! But first, it's time to eliminate my competition!"_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Infirmary Center**

Yami Yugi and Joey were searching down the last hallway they could find. They had been looking for the past twenty minutes, but they found no signs of Mai anywhere. However, they were determined to continue on their search. This goes especially true for Joey. He had been worried about Mai since their last duel.

"Joey! I'll look down these doors ahead of me. You take the other side," Yami Yugi told his best friend.

"Right!" Joey nodded in agreement.

As Yugi set off down the hall ahead, Joey stayed behind to check through the doors on his right hand side. He opened one door to find nobody in there and then he searched through the next to find another unoccupied room.

"Man! Just how much further do I have to search? Mai! Where are you?" Joey shouted as his voice echoed across the hall.

Suddenly, he heard a small whimpering from out of another room. The whimpering came from out of a door behind him. Joey stepped over towards the door and turned the knob. Joey opened the door to a locker room and he saw Mai sitting in a bench, all by herself and quivering.

She kept muttering about she doesn't want to go back to that dark and cold place as she hugged herself like a frightened child.

"Mai?"

As Joey's had touched on Mai's shoulder, she suddenly struck Joey with a painful slap on his right cheek.

"GO AWAY!" Mai screamed as she held her throbbing hand.

Joey looked at Mai angrily as he touched his swollen cheek.

"Mai! What the heck you're doing!" shouted Joey.

Then, Mai blinked several times as she realized Joey was in the front of her with his hand on his cheek. Mai gasped as she realized what she had done.

"Sorry Joey, I... I... I d-didn't mean to hit you." said Mai as she sat down on bench. "I thought it was someone else."

Then, Joey understood why Mai was like that. It seems she didn't forget what Marik's dark side had done to her in the finals of the Battle City. Mai being trapped inside of that hourglass must truly traumatic to her.

"You thought I was Marik?" Jay asked as he sat down beside to Mai.

Mai didn't replay and only stared the ground.

"You weren't the only one who was tortured by his sick games," Joey reminded her.

"Yeah, I remember. He forced you to duel Yugi with his mind control and you almost drowned because of him."

"But I never told you about what happened when I dueled in Alcatraz Tower, did I?" Joey said as he stared at his feet.

Mai looked at him rather curiously. What happened between them while she was in coma?

"Between my duel and yours with him, you were luckier than me."

"Do you think being trapped inside of a sandglass and almost forgetting my memories was better!" Mai snapped at Joey angrily. "Are you joking?"

"At least your duel was painless."

Then, Mai looked at him in silent. It seems his experience with Marik was also very traumatic to him as well, and it sounded even worse than hers.

"With my duel with him, he made a connection with our monsters. Every monster who's destroyed or loses its attack points, we could feel their pain."

Mai's eyes widened as soon as she heard Joey's side of the story. She was still completely out of it due to Marik's shadow magic.

"The last part was worse. He summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra in some kind of flame mode and used it against me. I was lucky that I didn't get incinerated, but I felt my whole body burning up. I thought I would die in that moment. While I was in pain, do you know what I thought?"

Mai shook her head as if trying to understand where he was going on with his story.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to keep my promise to duel with Yugi and with you."

Both duelists did not say anything anymore after that. The room was completely silent for a few moments. Then, Mai broke the silence as she spoke again.

"You know what makes me angry? In the end, Yugi had to save our butts," sighed Mai. "I wish... I wish I could be stronger."

Then, Joey looked at Mai and smiled sheepishly.

"You're stronger Mai, even stronger than me."

"I lost in our duel, you moron! You're stronger than me!"

"No, in the last duel, you were stronger than me."

Mai looked at Joey with a confused look. What did he mean by 'in the last duel' she was stronger than him? Before she could ask what he meant, Joey grabbed her hand and he led her back to the station.

"Let's see the next duel match. I want to see who's going to be the winner. Especially the battle matches! They're going to kick so much butt!"

Mai couldn't help it, but she smiled. She felt her hand so warm as Joey's hand was still holding it.

"What did I do to deserve you, Joseph?" thought Mai as she smiled.

"Hey, Joey! Mai!" Yugi called out to them as he came running down the hall to approach them. "Thank goodness you're all right, Mai!"

"Please, you don't think I can take care of myself?" Mai smiled. "Come on, boys. Now with Takato winning his duel, we'll see who's up to duel next."

"Well, there are only two duelists left and we know what that match will be," Yugi said. "Kaiba is one of the duelists... And Lance... We've got to warn Kaiba about Lance!"

"So, what? Kaiba should be able to take care of that punk," Joey shrugged.

"I guess you guys already forgotten his duel with Kenta yesterday? Kaiba still refuses to believe in the whole Shadow Magic business," Yugi reminded them. "We have to warn him as soon as possible! Kaiba's in serious danger."

"Then, let's go and find Mr. Wonderful," Mai rolled her eyes after that comment. "Besides, Joseph and I were victims of Marik's magic."

"I'm not going to let the same thing happen with Kaiba, especially since Pharaohmon still has control over Lance," Yugi replied. "And Pharaohmon will be amongst the four combatants. Oh no, this is only going to get worse. There's no time to lose. Let's go!"

"Right!"

With that said, the trio raced down the corridors ahead of them to find Seto Kaiba. Yugi was more worried for Kaiba especially after what Lance nearly did to Kenta. He was hell bent on preventing another comrade to become victimized by shadow magic.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Elsewhere in the Infirmary Center**

After being brought in by Renamon, the medical team helped to transfer Inumon into a room for examination on his eyes. Renamon and Himura accompanied their friend to the examination room. There was no telling what they would do to repair the canine's eyes.

Takato, Rika, Omegamon and Seadramon were all standing outside the door closed. They waited patiently to hear for results. Just in time, they turned to find the legendary warriors and the Tamers in the other rooms where Tomoki and Terriermon were now restored from out of Basilikmon's spell.

"Terriermon!" Henry, Jaarin and Suzie's voices screamed out from the background.

The two Tamers looked on happily as their comrades gathered around a restored Terriermon. The wise-cracking floppy-eared dog rabbit jumped into Henry's waiting arms and laughed happily.

"Missed me, Henry?" Terriermon chuckled. "Man, how long was I asleep for?"

"It doesn't matter as long as you're back, buddy," Henry teared up while hugging Terriermon.

"Ack! You're squeezing me too tight!" Terriermon gagged out.

"Tewwiermon!" Suzie giggled. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Me too, Suzie... Heh."

"I'm so happy for you two," Jaarin smiled to her brother and his digimon. "Great to have you back, Terriermon."

"Gee, this is getting too depressing for me you guys! I'm about to tear up!" Terriermon couldn't but help sniffle.

"Well, now we have one friend back," Guilmon smiled.

"Yes and the legendary warriors have theirs," Lopmon nodded.

Meanwhile, the other legendary warriors, minus Takuya, gathered around to welcome back Tomoki. The little boy wiped his forehead after de-evolving out of his Daipenmon form.

"Tomoki, you wouldn't believe it! Inumon defeated Basilikmon and freed you!" Junpei explained to the boy.

"Yeah, isn't it great to be back?" Izumi sat down on the bed while fixing the boy's capo.

"Gee, how long was I out for?" Tomoki asked.

"Like a whole day," Kouichi stated. "But, it's great to have you back regardless."

"Now Piedmon is still in the tournament, I just hope I can get a shot at him," Kouji growled while smashing his right fist against his left palm.

"Don't worry, Kouji. I'm sure you'll get your chance," Yui approached him. "My brother's digimon turned Basilikmon into barbeque. You'll get your hands on Piedmon."

"Thanks for the assurance, kid. I needed that," the Legendary Warrior of Light nodded.

"By the way, where is Takuya?" Tomoki looked around the room to notice the leader's absence.

"He went to take the Kurama fellow to his comrades for recuperation," Omegamon informed the children. "Don't worry. He should be back any moment now."

"Good, because won't he be surprised to see me back?" Tomoki jumped off his bed. "You guys are going to have to fill me in on everything while I was turned to stone."

"...It's going to be a long story and I hope you're ready for what you're about to hear," the Royal Knight replied.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears, too, your royal-ness," Terriermon hopped off his bed.

"Very well, you two," Omegamon replied as he went on explaining the entire chronology of events that occurred during their absence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Second Level Floor/Locker Room #34**

Upon returning Kurama to his locker room, Ardhamon was greeted by the Spirit Detective team. The fox half breed gave his thanks to the Warrior of Flame for a good match and helping back to the locker room.

"Thanks man," Yusuke gave a thumb up to the Warrior of Flame. "We couldn't have done this without you."

"It's not a problem. After all, we did help each other with that Horusmon guy back home," Ardhamon reminded them.

"The same fool I incinerated with my flames? Yes, I do recall watching him writhe in agony," Hiei spoke up.

"Again, I must consider repaying the debt, warrior," Kurama sat on the bench while pulling out some herbs to create himself a healing potion. "Perhaps I can treat your wounds with some healing herbs?"

"Thanks, but I have to getting back to my friends. They're probably getting all worried, plus now that Basilikmon bit the dust... Tomoki will be restored."

"Is that your friend who was turned to stone?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, those two who were turned to stone are allies of mine," Ardhamon nodded to Kuwabara's question. "Hey, Kurama. Show that Brimstone guy what you're made of."

"Yes, and I plan to end the confrontation very soon. Thank you," Kurama smiled towards Ardhamon. "Good luck in the next round, warrior. Be cautious. Pharaohmon will be in the next round."

"Yeah and so am I!" Yusuke pointed to himself.

"So is Izumi," Ardhamon had just remembered. "Gee, I just wonder who she'll end up facing. I just hope it isn't Pharaohmon..."

Before long, Lillymon's voice was heard through the arena speakers. The announcement for the next set of matches was going to be announced for the remaining competitors.

"_Once again, I've returned to announce to all of you the competitors who will take part in the two tournaments! Of course, I'm sure everyone is well aware who the remaining combatants are. So without further ado, the duel match will pit Lance Canebrook against Seto Kaiba! The following battle matches will feature: In Arena A, Marine Devimon one on one against Fairymon! Facing the demonic Pharaohmon in Arena B is Yusuke Urameshi!"_

Once that shocking announcement was made, Yusuke stood out amongst the group with a stunned expression. His eyes widened and he felt his heart stop beating for several seconds. This had struck him hard as he was now being pit against Pharaohmon. Keiko noticed Yusuke's slight uneasiness while holding Puu.

"What's wrong, Yusuke? You could take Pharaohmon, right? This guy isn't that tough for you?" Keiko asked with worry. "Um, Yusuke...?"

"This is outrageous! What is the committee even thinking?" Botan cried out. "Especially after what he did to Anubimon!"

"Urameshi..." Kuwabara whispered out. "Are you even sure you want to go through with this...?"

The Spirit Detective was stiff and couldn't move. His opponent was the mighty Pharaohmon, even Hiei and Kurama could sense the aura of fear from the teen. Ardhamon couldn't help but feel bad for Yusuke.

"Yusuke, are you going to be all right, man? I mean this is Pharaohmon. You could always just withdraw," Koenma suggested.

"Are you kidding? There's no way I'm backing out of this! I'm going in there and if I get my ass kicked then so be it! But, I'm going to make sure Pharaohmon remembers my name!" Yusuke chuckled. "Besides, if I go down, I'm going to leave him a big surprise just to remind him who he's dealing with."

"Either you're an arrogant fool or you've lost your sanity," Hiei remarked. "Then again, I'm curious what surprise you'll leave for that monster."

"Please, we advise caution when you enter the ring with that monster, Yusuke," Kurama warned his comrade. "Don't attempt anything foolish."

"Yeah and don't you go showboating like the last match! Your life is at risk here!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Relax, guys! I'll pull through this one alive! Geez, just take it easy! It's not like I haven't died before." Yusuke assured his team. _"Like I said, even if I get my ass kicked, I'll make sure to leave that bastard a surprise as a last minute reminder of who he's dealing with. The legacy of the Great Urameshi is not over. No siree!"_

"_Yusuke, either you have something in mind or you're making the biggest mistake in your life," _thought Koenma. _"Nonetheless, I have to wonder what you have planned as a surprise for Pharaohmon."_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_-_

**Deep within the hallways of the temple**

Ninjadramon had ventured down across the perilous hallways and avoided every trap set forth. He avoided pits, crushing walls, poisonous darts and even outran a boulder Indiana Jones style. Now, he had finally reached the hallway where he spotted Labramon completely still.

"Labramon! There you are! I'm so glad to have finally found you!" Ninjadramon called out to his comrade and approached him.

The canine did not reply and this worried Ninjadramon. Normally, Labramon would make a wise crack or even whimper but not this time. Ninjadramon put a hand over Labramon's shoulder.

"Hey, Labramon!" Ninjadramon called out once again.

As he turned the digital puppy around, he was caught by surprise and looked at the completely dazed Labramon. His eyes were all twirling like an Acme cartoon character, better yet, similar to Beast Boy when he was hypnotized by Mad Mod.

"Yikes! I sure wouldn't want to wake up like that everyday," Ninjadramon remarked. "All right, Labramon. We're getting... Eww! Is that drool coming out of your mouth! Well, nonetheless, I sensed those girls have already found the sword and regained their powers back. Let's go meet with the others and head for the main chamber."

With that said Ninjadramon grabbed Labramon and placed him on his back. The hypnotized canine continued letting drool drip out of his mouth as some even landed splat across the Dra-Warrior's face. Ninjadramon scurried across the hallways and began his search for his other comrades.

"YUCK! THAT'S SICK! NO MORE DROOLING!" Ninjadramon's voice echoed across the halls.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Inside the main chamber within the temple**

Having realized that he was outnumbered by the three Sailor Senshi, Puppetmon backed away and quivered in fear. He no longer had his mallet, which was his most useful weapon. His only two options were to use his other weapon accessories, which would be utterly useless at this point, or run away like a coward. Running was possibly his best option.

"Oh... Oh, boy... This isn't looking good," Puppetmon gulped. "There's no way I can escape..."

"You're right! For attempting to harm my sister, I'm going to make sure I turn you into firewood!" Sailor Mars pointed a threatening gesture to Puppetmon.

"Since Pharaohmon isn't here with his ugly mug, we'll take out our frustrations on you," Sailor Jupiter stated while cracking her knuckles.

"So, you better beg for mercy, wood boy!" Sailor Venus called out.

"Cammy! How are you doing up there?" Artemis turned around to face the child.

Much to his surprise, he watched as the child descended down from the ceiling with the sword in hand. However, she no longer looked like the sweet, little girl who the Senshi came to know. She appeared to look exactly like Rei herself except with her hair tied up into a bun and she was wearing a traditional Miko priestess outfit. In her right hand are the sword and the other wielded a staff with a crescent moon attached at the tip. The Sailor Senshi turned and gasped in disbelief at the transformation Cammy had taken. Sailor Mars was flabbergasted to see the striking resemblance her sister had to her now.

"You... You really are my sister, Cammy... More like twins!" the raven-haired Senshi stuttered. "This is just great! You see that, Puppetmon? You're little games are through!"

"There's no chance of you standing up to us anymore. Now just run along or we'll make you chopped fire wood," Sailor Venus waved her hand across.

"Ha! You really expect me to run!" Puppetmon laughed but couldn't help but tremble. "The boss expects no failure out of me!"

"I hate to break to this to you, but you've already failed. We have our powers back and Cammy's become the Priestess again. Your boss can't do anything to stop us now," Sailor Jupiter smirked.

"I'll show you what I'm still capable! I don't need my mallet to bop your heads!" Puppetmon roared as he pulled out the wooden cross-shaped boomerang. "HI-YA! HERE I COME!"

As Puppetmon charged ahead to attack Sailor Jupiter, the Senshi sidestepped him with her newly inherited ninja speed. This caused Puppetmon to nearly fall forward but he managed to hold his balance before falling. He turned around and was struck with an array of knife-sharp leaves piercing through his wooden hide.

"**JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"**

"YE-OUCH!" Puppetmon screamed out.

"My turn!" Sailor Venus declared.

"NO! NOT NOW!"

Ignoring his pleas, Sailor Venus phases out and appeared above Puppetmon. She quickly blew him a kiss and launched out a heart-shaped attack on the former Dark Master.

"**VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"**

The heart-shaped attack launched across and exploded into an array of hearts. They rapidly pounded against Puppetmon and knocked him back. One last heart came hurtling across and pounded against his chest, which knocked the wood right out of him.

"Now, to make your firewood as I promised!" Sailor Mars shouted as she created a bow and arrow out of her flames. **"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"**

As she pulled on the bow, she released the fiery arrow across and made a perfect shot through his chest. Puppetmon screamed out as the fire expanded across his wooden body. He ran across and jumped into fountain. The fire was immediately put out with smoke fog emerging from out of Puppetmon's burnt form.

"I told you. You mess with my sister and you deal with all of us," Sailor Mars turned around to face Puppetmon. "Now, we're ready to take on your master. Bring him out. I'll bet all three of us can take him or her. If your guards and yourself are any proof, your boss shouldn't be a problem for us."

"Oh, that's what you think..." Puppetmon coughed out. "He'll rip you three little girl scouts apart and your priestess, too!"

"Let him try," Cammy spoke out in an older, beautifully delicate voice. "As long as I wield this sword, even your leader cannot hope to defeat us. It's over for you, creature of darkness."

"Oh, just wait...! You're all going to die!" Puppetmon laughed out.

Before he could say anything else, Sailor Mars whipped out another bow and arrow. She aimed her arrow directly between Puppetmon's head and an evil smirk crossed her face.

"You got something else to say, wood boy? After that little stunt you tried pulling on my sister, I won't feel sorry for killing you," Mars replied with venom in her voice.

Quivering at the sight of the fiery arrow, Puppetmon was sweating bullets. However, what the Senshi don't realize was that the boss was one of the Digital World's most sinister and powerful demon digimon to set foot.

With their powers restored, the three Sailor Senshi prepare to finish off Puppetmon. What they don't realize is that the boss is watching their every move and sets to reveal himself at any given opportunity. Cammy has once again become the Digital Priestess, but how mighty is her power using the sword?

Back at the Phoenix Arena, Takato defeats Rika in a duel between friends. Inumon unleashes his forbidden technique to slay Basilikmon and restore his loved ones. However, he has paid the price with the loss of his sight. Piedmon once again resorts to trickery to achieve another victory. He advances in the next round in hopes of humiliating the Warrior of Light or another opponent to be named.

Pharaohmon and Lance are prepared for the next round. The possessed teen will attempt to truly make a reputation as he looks to unseat Seto Kaiba's position as one of Earth's top duelists. Pharaohmon is looking forward to his showdown with Yusuke Urameshi. But, what surprise does Yusuke have planned for the demon? Why is he still so confident? Marine Devimon prepares to go one on one with Fairymon, the Warrior of Wind.

How will things turn out for the next round match? With Pharaohmon and Lance set to compete, there is bound to be carnage. However, there's still hope with the Digital Priestess reawakened. The saga continues!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**(PREVIEW)**

Washu: Good evening, ladies and germs! This is the universe's greatest scientific genius in the universe speaking, WASHU! I'm from the anime series _Tenchi Muyo_ and I'm here to give you the preview for the next chapter! The Great Urameshi steps into the ring as he goes toe to toe with the demonic Pharaohmon! It's David vs. Goliath, anime style!

Yusuke: You don't scare me, Pharaohmon. Just wait... I'm going to leave you a surprise for you to remember me by.

Pharaohmon: Then bring everything you have to offer, human trash. This is my tournament and nobody will unseat me!

Marine Devimon: Calmaramon, my dear! Now, watch closely as I mop the floor with the Warrior of Wind!

Fairymon: You need a breath mint, pal!

Lance: So, you're the great Seto Kaiba? I'm not impressed.

Seto: Feh, you'll be eating those words, punk.

Cammy: Puppetmon! Even you can't hope to defeat all of us together!

Sailor Venus: Yay! The Sailor Senshi together! Now, bring out your head boss!

Thunderous voice: You called for me, fools? Now, to reveal my true self!

Ninjadramon: No! Not him!

Sailor Mars: Whoa, ok... Now, that's big. Senshi! Eternal! Make-Up!

Renamon: Inumon... There's something I have to tell you...

Inumon: Renamon...?

Athenamon: The next chapter is entitled...

**Pharaohmon and Lance's Double Rampage! The Leader Reveals Himself!**

Sailor Saturn: I just hope we manage to pull out of this predicament. There's no time to lose!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

That concludes yet another action-packed chapter of this popular series. There are only a few chapters left to go before this baby is through. As I said, I'm aiming to finish this off by Mid-September and moving on with the sequel sometime in October.

Thanks go to Belletiger for the Mai/Joey scene and for supporting this story. I'm honoring late-Youkai Youko for the scene with Inumon summoning his dark flames, because she sent this idea to me ages ago. Thanks to Ninetalesuk for Galaxiadramon and his info, the scene involving Skull Satanmon and Marine Devimon getting beaten up, the idea of Herodramon's awesome feat and a few other lines. Also, big thanks to LazerWulf for the duel and the beta-reading.

Well, that wraps up Chapter 38. This story is coming around rather quickly. I hope the trend continues as I plan to end this series by mid-September. Until then, peace out!


	39. Pharaohmon and Lance's Double Rampage!

Hello, my readers! We're already on the ball with this story with the end at near sight. I for one will be glad to see this series end since it's been long overdue after a few setbacks. My goal is have this completed in September and I hope to make that a promise to you all. Thanks for continuing to follow-up with this story and hope your loyalty will carry on with the upcoming sequel. :D

Anyway, this chapter will feature our two favorite lunatics in action: Lance and Pharaohmon. Just what kind of diabolical scheme do they have planned for Yusuke and Seto? At last, the three Sailor Senshi have regained their powers and are aiming to kick some serious ass with revenge on their minds. The Digital Priestess has been reawakened and Pharaohmon's future seems very bleak at this point.

Well, that's enough ranting. Let's get straight to the action!

Enjoy the chapter!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

-

**Pharaohmon and Lance's Double Rampage! The Leader Reveals Himself!**

**-**

**-**

**Inside the main chamber within the Hohou temple**

Upon regaining their Sailor powers, thanks to Cammy retrieving the sword to reawaken the Digital Priestess, Puppetmon has found himself on the receiving end of a beat down from the Sailor trio. He knows that if he didn't call forth his boss that his lifespan would be short-lived. He backed away with beads of sweat dripping across his face and felt the intense heat of Sailor Mars' arrow trip. He gulped nervously and chuckled.

"Um, look... I'm sorry for what I did to your sister. I was only following the boss' orders. I didn't intend to harm the Digital Priestess. I swear!" Puppetmon begged off with his hands clasped in front of him. Just let me live! Show mercy!"

Once hearing these pleads from the pitiful Dark Master, Sailor Mars scoffed and looked to her fellow Senshi. They merely nodded their heads and brought their thumbs down. Cammy stepped beside her sister and pointed her staff directly at the demented puppet digimon.

"EEP!"

"Why should we show you mercy?" Sailor Mars snorted at the puppet. "You tried pulling a fast one by attempting to kill my sister. You were aiming for her not once but twice. You've struck out twice as far as I'm concerned. Quite frankly, you don't deserve to live. I should take your life with my own hands! That way you don't torment the life of another innocent child!"

"Puppetmon," Cammy spoke up, "your leader was instructed by Pharaohmon to guard the sword. Alas, I have retrieved it and once again I can use this majestic blade to slay the demon. Any ally to Pharaohmon is an enemy to my cause and I cannot permit you to interfere with my quest. The Sailor Senshi have brought you down to your pitiful knees and all you ask is mercy?"

Gripping the handle of the sword, Cammy pointed the sharp tip of the blade against Puppetmon's forehead. He stood frozen in place with even more beads of sweat pouring down his forehead and a lump forming in his throat. He was now close to death if he tried anything foolish. Sailor Mars and Cammy both will not hesitate to kill him when given the opportunity.

"You attempted to murder the body of the child I currently possess. I cannot forgive such a heinous action, creature of darkness," Cammy replied with venom in her voice. "So, how do you desire death? Quick or slow? It's your choice, but remember this... you brought this upon yourself!"

"Wow, I just love how the Priestess thinks!" Sailor Venus nodded her head. "Hear that, wood boy? You're time in the flashlight is through!"

"Um... You mean 'spotlight', right, Venus?" Artemis sighed with a sweat drop pouring down his forehead.

"Yeah, well..."

"In any case, Puppetmon's not going anywhere," Sailor Jupiter walked over to where both Mars and Cammy stood. "Now, tell us about this boss of yours? Where is he hiding?"

"I think that boss guy is just too scared to even show his ugly mug. I mean we've already taken out a majority of his men. I'll bet the other guys have already taken care of them by now," Sailor Venus shrugged her shoulders. "Why not bring the main honcho here now? I'm curious to know whether he or she will be worth our time."

"Venus, that's enough out of you," Sailor Mars spoke up. "We get the point. What I want to know is where is your boss hiding? Once we take care of him, then it's off to stamp Pharaohmon out like the piece of garbage that he is."

"You speak ill of my two bosses? Are you crazy? What can you girl scouts hope to do to make Lord Pharaohmon notice? I'll bet you can't take my-"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Sailor Mars pushed the tip of her flaming arrow against Puppetmon's head. The fire itself was already starting to become attracted to Puppetmon's dry wood and he would become ignited any moment now.

"Got anything else to say? If you don't have anything worthwhile to say, then shut that whiny mouth up," the Senshi of Mars growled as she pulled on the bow.

"It'll be okay, Sailor Mars," Cammy placed a hand over her sister's shoulder. "We got what we were looking for. I have retrieved the sword and you three have regained your powers. There's nothing else left for us to do."

"But... I have to at least make this guy pay for what he tried to do to you," Sailor Mars pulled on her bow and struggled to release the arrow.

"There's no need for that, Mars. We've already attacked him through psychological methods. He is much too scared to attack us now. He knows he cannot hope to defeat us together."

"Yeah, but... What if he tries to call on his boss and attack us behind our backs? These guys cannot be trusted!" Sailor Venus reminded Cammy. "After all, they do work for that creep, Pharaohmon. I don't expect any sympathy from these guys!"

"No, because as long as I wield this sword, there's nothing that can stop us," Cammy replied. "Now, come, girls. We must be heading off. Puppetmon, don't do try anything stupid. Call on your boss if you have to, but there's nothing that will prevent us from leaving this temple. Your life has been spared. Come girls. Let us go and depart from these sacred grounds."

"It's about time, too," Sailor Jupiter nodded in agreement. "I wasn't particularly becoming comfortable with this place anyway. It'll be great to get to that arena and give Pharaohmon a piece of our minds."

"Don't worry, girls, you will finally get that chance, Cammy shared a laugh with the three Senshi.

As he watched the Priestess departing with the three Senshi, Puppetmon realized that he was utterly humiliated and turned into a laughing stock in a matter of minutes. The once proud Dark Master seethed and couldn't bear to stand the thought of being considered a non-threat to a group of 'girl scouts'. He sat up from the ground and gave an evil glare towards their direction.

"_You... I won't let you four off the hook that easily! Just you wait until you get a good look at the boss! You'll think twice about bad mouthing his presence!" _Puppetmon thought while moving against the wall towards a red button. _"Little do you girl scouts realize that I'm always one step ahead of my enemies! The boss will know about my failure and make you four pay!"_

As soon as he leaned closer, he reached out and used the tip of his index finger to press the button. This automatically activated an alarm. A loud ringing was heard blaring out with red flares flashing across the chamber room. This managed to get the Sailors' attention along with the Digital Priestess. Sailor Mars knew it was too good to be true and looked down at Puppetmon with an angry scowl.

"I knew he'd stoop as low as do try something like this!" Sailor Mars cried out.

"Cammy, we should have finished him off instead," Sailor Jupiter cracked her knuckles. "There's absolutely no reason to keep this guy alive."

"But you heard Cammy say that he is no longer a threat to us," Artemis spoke up.

"Yeah, but we're not worried about Puppetmon. It's his boss that we should be worrying about," Sailor Venus stated promptly. "Let's just take care of wood boy and we'll have less to worry about."

"Now, you're talking my style, Venus," Sailor Mars replied as she pulled out her fire-based bow and arrow. "Puppetmon! We gave you a chance to live and this is how you repay us? I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you jerks are all the same in my view!"

"Ha! Yeah, go ahead and kill me! My boss will see to it that you all pay! You won't leave this temple with that sword alive!" Puppetmon laughed heartily. "Looks like I've gotten the last laugh over you girl scouts!"

"And enough of that 'girl scout' crap!" Sailor Venus growled in frustration. "Geez, I don't know what's more annoying: your voice and you calling us 'girl scouts'!"

"Well, at least, he isn't calling you 'playmates' anymore," muttered Artemis.

Stepping out in front of the Senshi, the Digital Priestess glared down at Puppetmon and pointed her staff directly towards him. Before Puppetmon could even blink, an energy ball came shooting out of the crescent moon and slammed directly against Puppetmon's gut. The force sent him flying across and against the wall.

"Wow! Nice shot, Cammy!" Sailor Venus cheered on.

"That ought to shut him up," Sailor Jupiter nodded. "Now we can get out of here..."

As soon as they started walking out through 'door' they created, a group of Knightmon and Darkknightmon plowed through the wall. The girls found themselves caught in a tight predicament with a Knightmon/Darkknightmon battalion standing in their path and Puppetmon on another side. However, they weren't the least bit worried. In fact, small grins crossed their faces as if they were overjoyed to become involved in another battle.

"YES! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Sailor Venus excited jumped in joy.

"What is so exciting about this, girls? We're surrounded by those knight guys!" Artemis exclaimed. "We're dead meat!"

"I don't think so, Artemis. There is no need for you to worry," Cammy reassured the white feline.

"Why is that?"

"Because if these girls can surely defeat them in their previous ninja forms, just think how much more powerful they are in their Sailor forms," Cammy replied. "These Knightmon will be nothing more than cannon fodder to the Mars, Jupiter and Venus. In fact, our comrades have already taken care of our enemies outside the temple. They are on their way as we speak."

"Really? That's great news! We'll be out of here in no time once we join up with them," Sailor Jupiter smiled with confidence.

"Now, this is what I'm talking about. We can test out our combined ninja and sailor strength against these losers," Sailor Mars pointed her bow and arrow directly for a Knightmon.

Getting back to his feet, Puppetmon dusted himself off and watched the girls facing off with the hordes of his guardians. Now, he can finally get his wish for revenge and watch the Knightmon take them apart. However, little does Puppetmon realize that the Senshi were several times stronger than they were in their ninja forms.

"Now... You girls are going to get it! We have you surrounded! I doubt you can get through these guys! They were handpicked by the boss to guard this temple with their lives!" Puppetmon ranted on. "They'll keep you busy until the boss gets here!"

"Well, if this boss of yours relied on these guys to guard the temple, then he must have crappy scouting talents," Sailor Venus remarked. "These tin cans are going down faster than you can say 'HI-HO!'"

"We'll be waiting for your boss, but in the meantime, we're going to have some fun with these guys!" Sailor Jupiter leaped up and delivered a dropkick to take down a Knightmon. "Now, this is what I'm talking about!"

"Let's show this boss of theirs just how we Sailor Senshi deal with nuisances! Senshi, attack and guard the Priestess at all costs!" Sailor Mars directed her orders to her fellow Senshi.

"Right!" Jupiter and Venus replied back.

As the trio faced off against the hordes of Knightmon and Darkknightmon surrounding them, Artemis and Cammy watched from the sidelines. The Priestess was confident enough to realize that the girls will take care of these hordes of digimon on their own without any difficulty. Artemis wasn't too sure, but he trusted in their new abilities to overcome this obstacle.

"Good luck, Senshi!" Cammy called out to her comrades.

"_I just hope everyone else gets here soon before the supposed leader does. Why do I have a feeling their boss is going to be tough?" _Artemis thought. _"But, I must admit. These girls are a lot stronger than before. I can tell just by looking at those confident smirks. They know they are capable of taking these guys, but I have to wonder... No I must remain supportive of my Senshi. Luna would do the same. I'm so proud of you, girls, especially you, Venus."_

With the Senshi preparing to engage in combat with the Knightmon and Darkknightmon, Puppetmon leaned against the wall and waited for the boss' arrival. It would only be a matter of time before he arrives. But, will the Senshi be prepared for the worst to come? Their questions will soon be answered once the main honcho reveals himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Elsewhere inside ****Hohou****Temple**

Meanwhile, Ninjadramon had just picked up Labramon and carried him on his back. The drool dripping from out of Labramon's mouth splattered all over the Dra-Warriors face much to his dismay. This wasn't the rescue mission he had in mind. He hated this since he has missed out on the action.

"Argh! Will YOU quit drooling all over me!" Ninjadramon screamed out as slobber smacked against his left cheek. "I can't wait until I find the others! They'll probably figure out how to fix you help."

Before long, he overheard the cries of his allies coming down from another hallway ahead of him. He leaped across the hallway and scaled the walls in attempt to arrive at the spot in time. He turned his head towards the direct from where he heard the cries and found a Knightmon collapsing before exploding into data fragments. Ninjadramon had just arrived in time at the heat of a battle ensuing.

"Say, what's going on here? Looks like a battle is taking place, but I wonder who could have done that?" Ninjadramon walked down the hallway and turned towards his right direction.

Much to his delight, he saw the three Sailors, the three Legendary Warriors and Herodramon standing over fallen Knightmon. The armored digimon each exploded one by one into data clouds. Sailor Pluto noticed Ninjadramon from the corner and waved over to him.

"Ninjadramon! It's good to see you!" Sailor Pluto called out to the Dra-Warrior.

"I'll say! Did you manage to find Labramon?" Grottomon asked.

"I did and you guys won't believe this," Ninjadramon replied and set the hypnotized Labramon down.

Everyone gathered around the hypnotized Labramon and was caught by surprise. The Sailors wouldn't help but giggle amongst themselves and pointed out at how cute Labramon looked with his twirly eyes. Grottomon and Arbormon were laughing out hysterically while Mercuremon simply nodded his head with no comment in mind. Herodramon approached Ninjadramon and wiped the slobber across his face. Herodramon couldn't help but laugh at his fellow Dra-Warrior partner.

"Oh, man! What happened to you, Ninjadramon? Did he just slobber all over you?" Herodramon couldn't help but snicker. "Well, you managed to rescue him but paid a heavy price for it!"

"Oh, will you just... Anyway, at least I MANAGED to rescue him. All we need to do is find the other girls and Cammy," Ninjadramon replied. "I sense they have already regained their powers."

"Yes, we all gained a power-up from the Priestess herself," Sailor Mercury nodded in reply. "Individually, we were able to defeat the Knightmon, Darkknightmon and Karatenmon outside."

"And there were more where that came from inside," Sailor Saturn stated. "Fortunately, we should be getting closer to where the other girls are located."

"We're definitely close to them. I sensed their powers coming from down that hallway on my right hand side," Ninjadramon pointed directly over towards the direction.

"Um, I hate to raid on our parade but how are we going to fix Labramon up?" Grottomon asked as he kneeled over and looked directly at the digital puppy.

"Heh, well, I'm sure we'll figure some way to fix him," Sailor Pluto smiled.

"You know he kind of reminds me of Beast Boy from Teen Titans," Sailor Saturn giggled as she pet Labramon on his head.

"You mean from that Mad Mod episode? Yeah, that show just started to premiere in Japan recently. It's becoming a big hit," Arbormon replied. "Heh, he does remind me of Beast Boy."

"Gee...? It looks like you guys know your cartoons well," Herodramon sweat dropped. "Anyway, we should be attending to more important matters."

"Yeah, we're not too far from where we should be guys. Just follow my lead," Ninjadramon said as he placed Labramon on his back.

"Just lead the way, I'll use my mini-computer to track down their locations," Sailor Mercury pulled out her mini-device.

"_That's my Ami,"_ Arbormon nodded his head. "All right, guys! Let's go!"

With that said the three Sailors, the three Legendary Warriors and the Dra-Warrior duo headed down the hallway leading to where the chamber room was located. With Ninjadramon's lead and Mercury's tracker, they should be able to reach that pinpointed location at any given moment now. However, little did they realize that the 'boss' was around and would reveal himself in due time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Phoenix**** Arena/Battle and Duel Arenas**

It's already been five minutes since the last set of matches ended. Piedmon and Inumon have both advanced to the next round. Using tricks and sneaky tactics to his disposal once again, Piedmon managed to knock off Sailor Uranus out of the tournament much to Sailor Neptune's dismay. Unleashing a new demonic power, Inumon avenged Kotori's death by slaying Basilikmon and destroying nearly half of the arena's audience with his dark flames. Fortunately, Renamon was there to stop Inumon from causing anymore damage. The canine is now being treated for his slashed eyes. In other news, Takato managed to overcome Rika in their duel. Rika was close to advancing as she had hoped. But, in the end, through a well thought out tactic, Takato upsets Rika and advances to the next round to face Joey, Yugi or the winner of the Kaiba/Lance duel. Despite the chaos that ensued during the match, the show must still go on. Now even more chaos may be set forth with Pharaohmon and Lance coming up to compete in their matches.

"I'm sorry for the terrible tragedy that has occurred from the dark flames unleashed by Inumon. It was like flames coming straight out of... I... Oh, just forget everything I've just said. My condolences go out to those who lost a dear fellow digimon. However, the show must still go on regardless of the tragedy. Moving along with the next set of matches for our Duel and Battle match tournaments! These matches are sure to be nerve wrecking! Allow me to introduce our combatants for our dual Battle matches! First, let's bring on out, Fairymon and the young sensation known as Yusuke Urameshi!"

As soon as their names were mentioned, the crowds stood up on their feet and cheered heavily for the two combatants. The first to emerge was Fairymon, who in all of her glory blew kisses to the crowds cheering her on.

"Wow, these guys really do love me!" Fairymon happily laughed at the reactions she was receiving. "I wonder why...?"

Unbeknownst to her, a group of perverted Dingo digimon were taking pictures and giggling amongst themselves. They managed to take snapshot photos of Fairymon and muttered something about a cover-up front page. Fairymon merely shrugged and walked towards Arena A.

"Fairymon, the Warrior of the Wind, has now entered the ring to a loud ovation. Man, I just wish I knew how these Legendary Warriors manage to gain such a huge following despite never stepping foot in this side of the digital world," Lillymon continued through her announcing. "Her opponent will be yet another representative of Pharaohmon's forces, Marine Devimon. But, now, let us bring out that new sensation! The one and only, Yusuke Urameshi!"

As soon as his name was being announced, the courageous and battle-thirsty young Spirit Detective walked through the entranceway and ran down towards Arena B. The crowds erupted with a massive and loud 'Yusuke' chants. Already he has gained a new fan following amongst the digimon after his victory over Demon the other day. Since then, Demon was said to be out of recovery and watching this match closely.

"Here's Yusuke! The same kid who managed to upset Demon in yesterday's battle match! Since then, he has already gained a new fan following and I can't help but root for this guy! His opponent will be the demonic Pharaohmon! After what he's done to Lord Anubimon, I hope this kid knocks his damn clock! GO, YUSUKE! YOU'RE THE ONE!"

Yusuke jumped inside Arena B and flashed a 'V' for victory. The crowd were already eating this up and getting behind the young Spirit Detective as if he were a Messiah of sorts. If he manages to defeat Pharaohmon, then he will become revered amongst the digimon and considered the savior of the two worlds. However, does Yusuke even realize what he's gotten himself into? He never expected to have to face Pharaohmon, but he wasn't going to let the demonic monster intimidate him.

"Pharaohmon. Just you wait, I've got something with your name all over it. You won't see this one coming," Yusuke chuckled as he stretched out while flashing a grin. "You will remember the Great Urameshi..."

Watching from out of the crowds were all of Yusuke's friends. Kurama, Koenma, Botan, Kuwabara and Keiko were all watching from one side. In Keiko's hands was Puu, who calmly rested in her warm and loving arms. On the other side, away from the group, Hiei kept his watchful eye on Yusuke carefully.

"Be careful, Yusuke. Don't do anything foolish, Kurama said.

"Yeah, because this is Pharaohmon he's facing and I hope he realizes that," Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"Well, this is Yusuke we're talking about, guys," sighed Botan. "He's going to treat this like any other fight he's been in."

"Oh, Yusuke..." Keiko whispered as she held onto Puu dearly and started to worry for her friend. "Please, don't get yourself killed again..."

Hiei remained silent with everyone worried for Yusuke's chances of surviving this encounter with Pharaohmon. Even the demon knew he wouldn't stand a chance against this colossus of a power. He trusted of what Yusuke could actually do to give Pharaohmon a good fight.

Also looking on from another section of the arena was Mizuno. Ever since last night at the hotel, she had developed a new fond respect for Yusuke and his team after battling Hiei in a memorable singles encounter. Now, she was going to have this privilege to watch Yusuke take on one of the Digital World's most dangerous and powerful beings, Pharaohmon.

"We already have our first two combatants in the rings! Now, let's bring out the next competitors! Representing the camp of Pharaohmon, it's Marine Devimon... and the ring leader himself, Pharaohmon!"

As soon as their names were announced, the entire arena erupted with a negative reaction and cursed the murderer of Anubimon. Marine Devimon walked out first as the negative reactions were directed solely towards Pharaohmon. The marine demon was even lucky to be walking after the beating he received from Omegamon and now Galaxiadramon just now.

"Upon arriving towards Arena A, Marine Devimon seems quite surprised. For once, the jeers are being directed to someone who truly deserves them. Because coming out now will be Pharaohmon, the monster who put together this tournament and killed Lord Anubimon! Give this guy all the jeers you can give him, my loyal fans, because I'll gladly join in as well!"

"Well, for once, at least I'm not the one getting the death threats," Marine Devimon wiped his forehead and sighed a relief.

Waiting inside Arena B, Yusuke kept his eyes directly towards the entrance in anticipation for Pharaohmon's arrival. His body felt the overwhelming demonic aura emitting out of the colossal demon. The Spirit Detective clenched his fists tightly and stood his ground.

"Now to prove myself... Pharaohmon, I'm waiting for you, you bastard," Yusuke whispered to himself.

"Man, this is just overwhelming," Fairymon gasped. "He hasn't even come out yet but I can still feel his presence! I never thought he'd be this strong up close. Now, I'll see what he's capable of. But first, I'll have to take care of lover boy over there. This one's for you, Jaarin!"

Upon arriving through the entrance, Pharaohmon stepped out in his gigantic glory. The large crowds surrounding the arena stands erupted in a massive sea of jeers. Many kinds of objects were being thrown directly towards Pharaohmon's direction and the chants of 'murderer' were echoing across. There was no doubt Pharaohmon has established himself as one of the most hated individuals the Digital World has ever bear witnessed. He slowly marched towards the ring and glared directly at the Spirit Detective.

"Here comes the devil himself! The one who murdered Lord Anubimon! I just hope to Goddramon this guy gets what he deserves!" Lillymon announced.

"_Too bad the chaos will continue to ensue as long as I'm around, my dear," _Pharaohmon thought as he marched directly towards the ring.

"Well, here goes! This one is the name of my beloved Calmaramon!" Marine Devimon declared as he charged inside Arena A. "Fairymon! I shall put a stop to your meddling! You shall be punished in the name of the oceans!"

Once hearing this nonsense from the marine demon, Fairymon let out a sigh and a sweat drop dripped across her forehead. She certainly could not bring herself to take Marine Devimon seriously, but must since he's considered a Deva-level digimon. Fairymon faced off with Marine Devimon with a determined glare.

"Sorry, pal, but Jaarin has no interest in you!" Fairymon retorted directly at Marine Devimon.

"Oh? Is that a fact? You can't deny Jaarin's affection for me! I shall win her heart once I've dispatched of you, Tinker Bell!"

"Tin... Did you... NO!" Fairymon screamed out angrily. "YOU DID NOY JUST CALL ME TINKER BELL!"

"Whatcha going to do about, Miss Pretty Fairy?" Marine Devimon teased the Warrior of Wind.

"Oh, I'll show you what I can do, squid boy!" Fairymon exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in Arena B, Pharaohmon chanted a demonic prayer to himself before entering the ring. He did not pay any heed attention to Yusuke's presence and stretched his demonic body out. The Spirit Detective kneeled over into a battle stance with spirit energy flaring around him.

"Wow, Yusuke's flaring up an intense battle aura as he prepares to face off with the demon himself! But, can the kid manage to do something what few have failed to do? Could he actually upset Pharaohmon and end this torment?"

"I guess you don't know me that well, lady," Yusuke snickered. "Pharaohmon, your little game ends here, pal!"

"Another insect to be thrown to the slaughter? Well, this should be amusing," Pharaohmon chuckled at Yusuke's presence. "You're no stronger than Lord Anubimon, but you certainly have potential. You will get stronger in due time, but now you're simply an insect to squash."

"Ok, now that does it," growled Yusuke. "I'll make sure to give you the ass kicking of your life!"

"Do try and make me notice, you pathetic whelp," Pharaohmon stepped closer towards the center.

"With our four combatants in the ring, we can now bring out the competitors for our duel match! Lance Canebrook! Seto Kaiba! You guys are up now!" Lillymon exclaimed.

Before long, Lance was walking out of the entranceway with his duel disk and deck. The crowds were directly more jeers towards the boy since they already have become aware of his affiliation with Pharaohmon. The teen merely ignored the negativity he was receiving from the crowds and marched directly towards the Duel Dome. All that matters to him is gaining a victory over Kaiba and advancing to the next round.

"If Pharaohmon wasn't bad enough, this kid is just as dark and nasty! Who could forget his duel with Kenta? He deliberately attempted to kill the poor boy with that dark magic! It was a good thing Kenta's digimon partner put a stop to that! Lance is no doubt on sick-minded individual and an example of how terrible a human can truly be! If we're lucky, then both Lance and Pharaohmon finally get theirs in this round! Now, we await the arrival of the former undisputed champion of duel monsters, Seto Kaiba!"

-

Walking down the hallways with Mokuba by his side, Seto Kaiba set his duel disk around his left arm and shuffled his deck. He was ready to give Lance a piece of his mind and show him what a true duelist can dish out. Before he had a chance to step through the curtains, he heard the cries of Yugi and company. He didn't even turn around to acknowledge them but stopped in place.

"Kaiba! Hold on!" Yami Yugi called out to the duelist. "Kaiba! There's something you should know!"

"Don't you realize you're making a mistake if you duel Lance? He's not going to be playing by the rules!" Joey exclaimed to get Seto's attention.

"You don't want to end up in my position, Kaiba! Withdraw from this match!" Mai warned him. "Look what happened to me at Battle City. I don't wish anything like that happening to other people. Not even a smug jerk like you."

Seto couldn't help but scoff at their warnings. He couldn't believe they were still spouting the same 'fairy tales and magical nonsense' to him once again. Mokuba couldn't help but take heed to their warnings.

"Seto...? Don't you think you should back out? I mean, look what we've experienced from Battle City and Alcatraz Tower," the younger Kaiba reminded his brother. "Remember Marik and that rod?"

"Again with this nonsense, Yugi? I thought you and your friends would get off that crap," Kaiba snorted. "I'm on my way to duel this punk and advance to the next round. Yugi, you're the only duelist who is even worth my time. So, I'd prepare myself if I were you."

"Hey! What about me? I clearly have improved, you punk!" Joey attempted to jump Kaiba but was held back by Yugi.

"You...? Sorry, but I don't duel mongrels. I've already handily defeated you at Battle City. The result will be same: me standing over you in triumph."

"You sure do know how to get under somebody's skin, Kaiba! Just you wait! I hope you and me meet in this tournament!" Joey blurted out. "I'll show you not to overlook me!"

"Whatever... I have a duel to attend to. Yugi, expect victory from me and stop spouting that nonsense. You're a duelist, not a story teller. Get serious," Kaiba stated before walking out through the curtains.

"ARGH! THAT PUNK! GET BACK HERE!" Joey exclaimed. "Go get yourself creamed by that guy, Kaiba! See if I care!"

"You guys. Is Seto in serious danger?" asked Mokuba. "That Lance guy doesn't seem like a threat at all. My brother should be able to defeat him."

"There's no doubt Kaiba would win in any normal duel, but Lance is going to rely on a shadow game to overwhelm Kaiba! We have to put a stop to this duel!"

"Wait, I know my brother can still win this duel. I feel confident," Mokuba stated.

"Just let him duel that guy, Yug," Joey scoffed. "If Kaiba gets himself caught in a shadow game, we'll just say that we told him so!"

"You sure know how to make friends, don't you, Joseph?" Mai chuckled.

"Me and Kaiba friends? Ha! Maybe in another lifetime, but I seriously doubt it!" Joey laughed.

"In any case, we have to keep a close eye on this duel. I'm worried for Kaiba's safety," Yami Yugi walked out through the entranceway. _"Please, Kaiba. Be careful. Lance is still under Pharaohmon's control. There's simply no telling what he plans to do to shatter your confidence. Have faith, Kaiba. Don't lose hope in your deck. If you can defeat Lance, then my puzzle will be safe!"_

"... Kaiba has now reached the Duel Dome and faces off with Lance! These two have their game faces on! This should be one interesting duel! Kaiba has built a reputation of being the former undisputed duelist champion from the human world, but how far will he advance in our first Digital World duel tournament? Remember, anything can happen! We've seen grand victories and major upsets abound!"

The two duelists stepped inside the Duel Dome. Kaiba's stone cold glare didn't even make Lance flinch one bit. The teen simply kept a smirk across his face. Etemon set the coordinates for the next duelist location.

"The duelists will be sent to Skull Greymon Valley, a land of the dead digimon type," Etemon announced to Lillymon. "I'm getting ready to send them off!"

"That'll do, Etemon, my good monkey!" Lillymon nodded in approval. "Now we can get our matches underway!"

With that said Etemon sealed the door to the Duel Dome and pressed the button for it to be lifted up to the ceiling above. The Duel Dome was lifted up accordingly and taken directly to the arena's ceiling above. Meanwhile, Lillymon focused her attention on the dual rings featuring the four competitors. Yusuke was prepared to go head to head against the demonic Pharaohmon; meanwhile, Fairymon was anxious to get her hands on the perverted Marine Devimon.

"Our four combatants are anxious to get this started! Quite frankly, I'm not going to wait any longer! I want to see Pharaohmon finally get his! As official of the Shadow Tournament, I say this match will now... BEGIN!"

Once Lillymon finally gave the official declaration, Yusuke and Lillymon simultaneously attacked their adversaries head on. The Spirit Detective flared up with an intense aura and slammed a fist against Pharaohmon's chest. This caused the demonic digimon to grunt from the blow and stagger back a bit. Fairymon flew overhead of Marine Devimon and delivered a kick to the back of his head. The marine demon cried out in pain and fell front on his face.

"Whoops, looks like I overdid it," Fairymon smiled. "Man, I didn't think you'd be this weak."

"Bah! I was attacked prematurely by some buggers backstage," Marine Devimon muttered while getting up. "But, I'm so resilient that I can bring myself to compete in this match. You're not going to get past me, missy!"

"Oh, is that a fact?"

"Yes! I will declare victory in the name of Lord Demon and Lord Pharaohmon!"

"Uh huh, and it looks like that Yusuke guy is holding his own with one of your bosses," Fairymon pointed to Arena B. "Plus, he's already handily knocked out your other boss. Guess you need to find some new loyalty."

"Ha! That boy will never hope to defeat Pharaohmon! No one has the power to bring Pharaohmon to his knees! He has already taken out Anubimon and soon all of you will perish!" Marine Devimon laughed.

"Ugh, now you're really starting to annoy me," Fairymon face-palms herself. "All right, it's time I get serious!"

"Now, we're getting into the heat of the action, ladies and gentlemen! Yusuke is pounding away at Pharaohmon with fists galore! That damned demon is taking those blows and it looks like he is staggering! Could he have actually underestimated this kid? My gosh! Now, Fairymon prepares to have her way with Marine Devimon! It'll be interesting to where that will lead up to!"

Yusuke jumped away from Pharaohmon as he watched the demonic beast stagger back from the blows. It seemed as though Yusuke's spirit energy was somehow inflicting some damage on Pharaohmon. However, before Yusuke had a chance to attack, the body of the demon absorbed the blows and the spirit energy dissipated over his body.

"What? Not even a scratch on him?" Yusuke gasped out. "Damn and all those blows would have creamed a demon!"

"Too bad I'm not like the other demons you and your fellow Detectives have faced," Pharaohmon chuckled.

"There was Toguro and his brother!" Yusuke exclaimed. "But I doubt you're anywhere close to his power!"

"Toguro...? Interesting, so there's a power out there similar to my own? Perhaps I should see him sometime once I have taken over the two worlds."

"In your dreams, you bastard, I'm going to put an end to your little game!" Yusuke declared as his hands became coated with blue spirit ki.

"I'd like to see you try, Yusuke! You have yet to realize your full potential. Even now, you don't stand a chance against me!" Pharaohmon shouted.

"Then, we'll just have to see that for ourselves, won't we!" Yusuke screamed out. "Your ass is grass!"

"Yusuke doesn't plan to back down from Pharaohmon and it seems he will give this one his all! But, one has to wonder if the kid will manage to overcome that dastardly demon! Meanwhile, Fairymon prepares to get serious with Marine Devimon! Supposedly Marine Devimon was attempting to shag the Warrior of Water, but now Fairymon has stepped in to make this pervert realize who he's dealing with! Since we have our two battle matches in session, let's go directly to the big screen to witness the duel between Lance and Kaiba! Floramon, my dearest colleague, how is everything there at Skull Greymon Valley?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Skull Greymon Valley/Sector 000-000XX0**

The dark and gloomy environment within the Skull Greymon Valley was very much as it describes. There were piles of bones scattered across with undead digimon looking on from the surroundings. The clouds were blanketed by thick, black clouds. Floramon found herself shivering in fear around her surroundings. Even Tapirmon, the cameraman, was quivering and trying to hold his camera in place.

"Here... We are... live at the Skull Greymon Valley. Geez, Etemon, couldn't you have sent us to a far less creepy place than this? I'll never forgive you for this!" Floramon stuck her tongue out at the camera and directed it to Etemon. "Anyway, we are live at the Skull Greymon Valley to commentate on the next duel! Here we have the creepy Lance in his second duel against former champion, Seto Kaiba! Can Lance hope to psyche out Kaiba and use this field to his advantage? I sure wouldn't want to be Kaiba right now..."

"Oh please, it's going to take more than this punk and this cemetery to scare me," Kaiba gave a smug glare. "So, Lance? Are you ready for me to show you the talents of a true duelist?"

"Certainly, I'm looking forward to humbling you, Sir Kaiba," Lance smirked before setting forth a black aura around his surroundings. "But, first, let's make this game far more interesting and make it a shadow game!"

"Whatever, just bring it. I could care less about the hocus pocus crap since Yugi has spouted out enough of it."

"Well, if my eyes are deceiving me, it looks like we're going to have ourselves yet another shadow game! D'oh! Why does this have to happen again?" Floramon freaked out at the sight of the upcoming shadow game. "Especially in a place like this? It only makes matters worse!"

"Its times like this that makes me wonder why I chose to be a cameraman," Tapirmon sighed upon hearing Floramon's ranting.

"Here we go and the duelists are getting prepared for the duel despite the shadow game set in place! I just hope nothing terrible comes of Seto Kaiba. The last thing we need is more victims of these sick games!"

"I'm going to end this quickly, Kaiba. Your ego will be your own undoing," Lance smiled as he activated his duel disk and drew six cards out of his deck.

"Oh, please. Just bring whatever you've got, kid!" Kaiba snickered and activated his duel disk. "I'm going to enjoy mopping the floor with you, but I must commend you. Only few get a privilege to face me in a duel. You should feel honored."

"And you should feel honored for dueling against Pharaohmon's prized champion. I will win in the name of Lord Pharaohmon!" Lance declared.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with..."

"Duelists! As an official of the duel tournament, I declare this match to begin! Read, set, and..."

"**DUEL!"**

With that said both duelists activated their life points counter and drew out their first five cards to their hands. Floramon stood away from the duelists to give them the space needed to summon their monsters, traps and magic spells. In fact, she kept away from the black fog engulfing both duelists.

"Now, I can barely see them! Oh, I just wish I had x-ray vision! Where's Superman when you need him?" Floramon hopped about while crying.

**Life points**

**Kaiba: 8000**

**Lance: 8000**

"Feh, if you don't mind, maybe you ought to let a superior duelist of my caliber start off," Kaiba said with a smug look on his face. "First off, I'll draw and set this card facedown and another card facedown in defense mode! That'll end my turn. Let's see what you have to offer, Lance."

"Thanks, and I'm more than happy to oblige," Lance smirked. "The first card I'll draw this card to activate _Harpie's Feather Duster_! Now your facedown magic or trap card is destroyed!"

Kaiba grimaced as his facedown card shattered into a million pieces.

"Then, I'll summon the _Slate Warrior_ in attack mode!"

The first to be summoned on the field in this specific duel was on Lance's side. It was a blue-skinned warrior garbed in yellow armor.

**Slate Warrior**

**1900/400/4 stars**

"Slate Warrior, take out his facedown defense monster!" Lance declared his first offensive attack on the former champion.

As the warrior scurried across and slammed through Kaiba's facedown card, a yellow-robed musician with a golden harp was revealed. This was the_ Spirit of the Harp_, who was easily taken out of the field.

**Spirit of the Harp**

**800/2000/4 star**

"Ha! My monster's defense is stronger than your attack! You're gonna lose some life points there."

"Too bad, Kaiba. It seems you've just forced me to activate my instant magic card from my hand! _Graceful Dice_!"

"Graceful Dice!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"With this I can roll a die. The result of the die is multiplied by 100 and added to the Attack/Defense of all my monsters until the end of this turn!"

A large die appears on the field and rolls across Lance's side of the field. The die landed on a six and thus Slate Warrior's attack/defense was increased by 600 points.

**Slate Warrior**

**ATK Power: 2500 (1900 + 600)**

The Slate Warrior smashes through Spirit of the Harp once again. This time the Harp's defense power was weak enough to be defeated by the Warrior's attack strength. Fortunately, Kaiba's life points were spared since his monster was in defense mode.

"Lucky you, Kaiba," Lance snickered. "That ends my turn. Let's see what you can pull off next, Mr. Ex-champion!"

"You'll be eating those words, you mouthy punk!" Kaiba retorted as he added a card to his hand. "First, I'll summon _Cyber-Stein_!"

Summoned forth before Kaiba was a hunch-backed, purple Frankenstein monster in attack mode.

**Cyber-Stein**

**700/500/2 stars**

"Next, I'll activate Cyber-Stein's effect! At the cost of my own 5000 Life points, I can summon one Fusion monster from my fusion deck in a face-up attack position! And I know the monster I'll be summoning forth to the field! My Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Oh no! Isn't that your ultimate monster!"

"Looks like you've done your homework, kid. You're lucky to even duel me in the first place! Now, behold the monster that will crush your life points! Arise, my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

**Kaiba's **

**Life points: 3000 (8000-5000)**

The next monster to be brought forth onto Kaiba's field was his most powerful monster in his deck. A tri-headed Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared as each head unleashed a terrifying roar.

Lance was rather astonished by the presence of the mighty three-headed dragon. He didn't think Kaiba would summon it to the field this quickly, but he was prepared for the worst to come.

**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

**4500/3800/12 stars**

"So what do you think of-" Kaiba stated before he felt an overwhelming pain pounding against his chest. "What the hell is this? Why am I feeling pain in my chest!"

"This is part of our shadow game, Kaiba. You paid the heavy price! You see when one of us loses life points, we feel pain and bleed for real! This is all thanks in part to the shadow magic Pharaohmon has bestowed to me!"

"Nonsense... I don't believe in that hocus pocus crap! I just had something bothering my chest! Ever heard of chest cramps?" Kaiba smirked while attempting to hide away the pain.

"Don't hide the fact that actually hurt, Kaiba! You're playing by my rules!"

"Ah, can it! Now, I'll equip my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with the card known as _Megamorph_!"

"Megamorph...!"

"That's right! With this card, if my life points are lower than yours, then the original attack power of the monster equipped with this card is doubled! If my Life points had been higher, the original attack power would be halved."

"Damn you!" Lance cursed.

**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

**ATK Power: 9000 (4500 x 2)**

"Now, my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy Lance's Slate Warrior! PURIFYING LIGHT!"

Upon his duelist's command, the mighty three-headed dragon unleashed three energy blasts from out of the three mouths. The Slate Warrior was quickly engulfed by the immense light and disintegrated in the process. Lance could not believe his eyes as his monster was instantly wiped out and felt a painful sensation pounding against his chest. He fell to his knees and wheezed. Not only was his body in pain but blood emerged out of his mouth. Kaiba took note of this and merely shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong? Can't take the pressure, Lance? You're pathetic! I doubt that's even real blood! You think you can psyche me out with fake food coloring?"

"Heh..." Lance chuckled under his breathe despite the pain surging through his body.

**Lance**

**Life points: 900**

The teen was dangerously close to losing the duel now with Kaiba one attack away from clenching victory. On the other hand, since Kaiba's life points are now higher than Lance's, the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's power was reduced to 2250. This was the effect of the Megamorph card set in place.

**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

**ATK Power: 2250 (4500/2)**

"Well, that's all for your monster. One attack away and I'll be through with you for good," Kaiba smiled with confidence. "Any last words?"

"Yeah..." Lance laughed maniacally despite the threshold surging through his body. "My Slate Warrior has an effect to it! Any monster that destroys it must decrease its attack and defense points by 500!"

"Say, what!" Kaiba exclaimed. "That means..."

"Your precious dragon gets weaker and I manage to pull one trick over you, Kaiba!" Lance snickered as he wiped the blood from his mouth and grinned.

**Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**

**ATK Power: 1750 (4500/2-500)**

"Well, in retaliation of that little stunt you've just pulled, I'm going to send my monster to take out your life points! Go, Cyber-Stein! Smash that punk and make me understand the meaning of respect!"

The mighty Cyber-Stein charged across towards the other side and slammed a fist directly into Lance' chest. The devastating blow knocked Lance off his feet and on his backside. He coughed out even more blood but continued to laugh it off. Kaiba scoffed at the sight of the insane duelist.

"Man, you've really lost it, pal," Kaiba snorted. "You're lucky to even have 200 Life points left. Next time, it will be the end of you for sure. That ends my turn. So, what else do you have to save your pathetic life points?"

"I'm not through yet, you fool... Heh," Lance snickered as he drew a card to his hand. "Now, I'll summon forth my favorite monster! Now, _Jirai Gumo_! Come forth and reveal yourself!"

Summoned forth on Lance's side was a giant, orange-black tarantula.

**Jirai Gumo**

**2200/100/4 stars**

"So, you're going to send a spider to attack my dragon?" Kaiba quirked an eyebrow.

"That's right, Kaiba! Behold, the end of your precious Blue-Eyes! Jirai Gumo, destroy his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

As the giant spider launched itself across to attack the mighty three-headed dragon, a holographic coin appears on the field. Lance grabbed it before it even hit the ground.

"As I told Kenta before, one side is flat and the other side has a Wedjat Eye on it. The side with the eye shall be 'heads', and that's exactly what I call! Heads!"

As soon as he called out, Lance flipped the coin out of his hand. Only the outcome of the coin would determine how Jirai will deal the devastating blow to the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Seto could only look on as the spider prepares to strike the dragon.

"You do realize that if you called it wrong, you have to decrease your life points by half, don't you?"

"Do you take me for an idiot? It's my card!" Lance yelled out as he caught the coin in midair and slammed it on the back of his hand.

Once the coin landed on tails, Lance growled angrily as his monster shot a web at him and absorbed half his life points. This did not go well for Lance as he was only one hundred life points from losing the duel. Seto was indeed close at hand to victory and this would have been considered his easiest duel in recent memory. Even Jeri presented a better challenge than the so-called scary and unpredictable Lance Canebrook, the newest puppet for Pharaohmon.

**Lance **

**Life points: 100 (200/2)**

However, rather than complaining, Lance felt more force driven through his body and a threshold overwhelming him. The insane duelist was rather enjoying this punishment from Seto Kaiba's offensive. Even Kaiba was already growing to becoming annoyed with Lance.

"Ok, I think you've lost it, Lance. Has the realization of facing inevitable defeat getting to you? Is the pressure too much for you, kid?" Kaiba smiled. "At least you'll be remembered for dueling against me and failing to take my top spot!"

"That's what you think... My spider still has enough to take out your precious Ultimate Dragon!"

With that said Jirai Gumo bit directly onto the Blue-Eyes' middle head and delivered a deadly bite to crush the dragon's second head. As a result, the monster was brought down to its knees and destroyed in the process. Kaiba seethed at the sight of his most powerful monster dissipating before him in a matter of moments.

"Aww, so much for your precious dragon, Kaiba!" Lance taunted the CEO of Kaiba Corp. "You reduced my life points down to the last 100 and I've taken away your precious Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in the process. I say it was a fair trade! Now, you lose life points and become inflicted with more pain!"

"Punk..." Kaiba muttered before he felt some of his own energy being drained out of his body and being feed to the shadows. _"What is this sensation? It's almost as if my energy is being drained...! But, how? No, it can't be the cloud around me... This is nonsense! This is only just a trick!"_

"You may think it's all a trick, but you're really suffering, Kaiba. I, too, can feel the pain, but I embrace it! You cannot handle the pressure!"

**Kaiba**

**Life points: 2550 (3000-450)**

"Put a cork in it, Lance!" Kaiba sat up as he managed to stand up. "I'm not going to stand here and let you spout out crap! In case you haven't noticed, your turn has finished, hasn't it?"

"Oh, it has, Kaiba. I was just waiting to see what other pathetic cards you have left to offer to me. Well?"

"I'll show you, punk!" Kaiba exclaimed as he drew a new card to his hand. "I'll set one card facedown in defense mode and switch my Cyber-Stein to defense mode! That ends my turn!"

"Disappointing that you must rely on defenses while I'm on the losing end. Oh well, if that's all you can bring to the table, then I'll just have to take advantage of your lame game playing," Lance ranted on while adding a new card to his hand. "Ah, ha! Now, this is what I'm talking about! First, I'll activate this card known as _Ookazi_!"

"What! Ookazi? No, I don't like the looks of this," Kaiba snorted under his breath.

"Yes, with this card, I can decrease 800 of your Life points. That brings it down to 1750 for you!"

"Damn, punk kid!" Kaiba cursed as his body was encased in flames and he felt more energy being drained from his body. "You won't get the best of me that easily!"

**Kaiba**

**Life points: 1750 (2550-800)**

"But, I'm just getting started, Kaiba! Loosen up and relax as I start devastating your life points! Ha-ha!"

"You damn whack job!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Lance placed out a card face-up. "Next, I'll summon my _Mechanicalchaser_ in attack mode!"

The next monster to be brought forth onto Lance's field is a winged, golden ball with gadgets around his body.

**Mechanicalchaser**

**1850/800/4 stars**

"Now, I'll send my Mechanicalchaser to take out your Cyber-Stein!" Lance declared his monster to attack.

The Mechanicalchaser rolled itself across and slammed against the Cyber-Stein with extreme force. The Frankenstein monster howled out in pain before exploding into data fragments. Luckily, since the monster was in defense mode, Kaiba didn't lose any life points.

"Finally, I'll send my Jirai Gumo to wipe out your facedown defense card! Attack my precious Jirai!"

The giant tarantula spat out a widespread webbing across out of its mouth and launched it over the facedown defense card. Another holographic coin appeared in Lance's hand and he flipped it once calling 'heads'. As it landed down, it landed exactly on the 'heads' he had called. Much to his relief, he was lucky to not lose half of his life points. Using Jirai was going to require tons of luck on his part. He couldn't afford to make one mistake, especially against the likes of Seto Kaiba.

The monster revealed out of the facedown card was the _Magician of Faith_, a purple-haired woman garbed in blue robes and wielding a crescent moon staff. She caught by the strong webbing and disintegrated into data fragments. Much like the Cyber-Stein, she was in defense mode and damage to her did not have any effect on Kaiba's life points.

**Magician of Faith**

**300/400/1 star**

"Fortunately, since my Magician was destroyed, she also has an effect!" Kaiba reminded Lance.

"Yeah? So, what?"

"That means I can draw a magic card from my graveyard and I intend to use this card wisely," Kaiba stated as he added _Megamorph_ to his hand.

"Well, that completes my turn. Let's see what you can come up with this turn. Hopefully, it's well worth it."

"Heh, you'll think twice for saying that," Kaiba stated as he summoned the newly drawn card and revealed a monster to the idea. "I bring forth my _Vorse Raider_ in attack mode!"

The first monster to be summoned on his turn is a green-skinned warrior wearing pants, open vest and having three horns protruding out of his head.

**Vorse Raider**

**1900/1200/4 stars**

"Now, Vorse Raider, attack his Mechanicalchaser!" Kaiba declared.

The green monster charged across and swung his bladed staff through Lance's monster. Once Mechanicalchaser was wiped off the field, Lance fell to his knees and wheezed heavily with more of his energy being sent directly to the shadow cloud. Once overcoming the threshold pounding against his chest, Lance chuckled manically and allowed beads of sweat to cover his face. Kaiba was becoming fed up with his insanity routine and called off his monster.

**Lance**

**Life points: 50 (100-50)**

"Feh, you truly have lost it, pal. Why don't you just give it up? You're down to your last measly fifty life points. One more attack and you're finished! Then, I'll duel against a more worthy opponent like Yugi. Even Wheeler would be better than you right now. I just don't see how those geeks were worried about you. Kenta was merely a weak duelist compared to the caliber I represent! You're dealing with the best duelist ever! Face the facts! You aren't WORTH my time!"

Once hearing Kaiba's candid speech, Lance rose up to his feet and clapped approvingly. This did not go well for Kaiba as he was losing his patience with Lance. The teen continued clapping regardless of what Kaiba thought.

"Well, whatever, you have left to defend yourself. Go. I end my turn."

"Perfect... Now, I can finish you off using my Jirai! Go and attack his Vorse Raider!"

"Relying on pure luck once again? You really are pathetic," grunted Kaiba.

"I'll do whatever it takes to gain, Kaiba! Now, Jirai, destroy his Vorse Raider!"

As the spider launched out a powerful webbing to trap the Vorse Raider, the holographic coin appeared in Lance's hand. He flipped it and called 'tails'. Much to his dismay, it landed on heads. Thus, more energy was drained out of his body and life points deducted in the process.

**Lance**

**Life points: 25 (50/2)**

Despite this setback, Lance laughed continually and watched as Jirai overwhelmed Kaiba's monster with its webbing. The Vorse Raider was wiped out off the field and inflicted damage to Kaiba's life points.

**Kaiba**

**Life points: 1450 (1750-300)**

"I hope you're happy, you punk," Kaiba spat out. "So, do you have anything else to offer or is it my turn to grind you to the dirt?"

"As far as I'm concerned, I end my turn. Let's see the great ex-champ has to offer!" Lance laughed. "You're only going to prolong your inevitable conclusion!"

"Keep dreaming, you freak!" Kaiba shouted as he drew a new card to his hand. "All I'm going to do is set one card facedown in defense mode. That ends my turn. Let's see how you handle a little patience, Lance."

"I am certainly a patient duelist, Kaiba. You're the one who's the hothead and it will be your own undoing," Lance said while drawing a card to his hand. "Jirai, it's time to take out another victim! Attack Kaiba's facedown card!"

"Again with the crappy spider? C'mon, Lance! Use a different strategy for once!" Kaiba growled angrily. _"He's not a real duelist! He's only on borrowed time as far as I'm concerned!"_

Jirai spat out webbing across the ring while Lance flipped another holographic coin. He called out 'tails', but it landed on heads. This result in even more of Lance's life points to becoming decreased. The teen kneeled over while catching his breath. He shook off the pain and laughed once again. Kaiba didn't know whether to become frustrated or even feel pity at all for Lance.

**Lance**

**Life points: 13 (25/2)**

The spider destroyed Kaiba's monster, which was another Magician of Faith. The monster was deleted off the field but it did not inflict any damage to Kaiba's life points since it was set in defense mode. Thanks to the effect of the Magician of Faith, Kaiba could now draw a magic card from his graveyard and place it in his hand. Unfortunately, he has no more magic cards in his graveyard and thus could not add anything more to his hand.

"Well, I'd say my turn is complete. You were lucky to have kept your life points, but you're delaying the inevitable, Kaiba! Your defeat is imminent!"

"Pfft, whatever, freak!" Kaiba retorted.

"With only 13 life points left, Lance is near defeat and Kaiba is totally dominating the guy! This duel won't last much longer from my point of view! Kaiba has this match in his clutches! However, there's no telling what kind of unspeakable horrors lay in store for both duelists in this shadow game! In the meantime, let's get back to my colleague, Lillymon, with the dual Battle matches in session! How is the action coming along at the Phoenix Arena, girl!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Phoenix**** Arena/Duel and ****Battle**** Platform Stages**

Back at the Phoenix Arena, the action was already heating up and the audiences were eating it up. Lillymon was calling the excitement and spouting all kinds of negativity towards Pharaohmon, including many profanities in attempt to get under the demon's skin. She was even lucky to be alive considering what Pharaohmon could have done to her.

"Floramon, all I can say is that the audiences are eating this up like sweet candy! Yusuke is giving his all against Pharaohmon and has caused him to stagger against some devastating blows! I'd never thought we'd see this, but he is the same boy who knocked Demon right out of the tournament! Meanwhile, Shutumon, Fairymon's B-Hybrid form, is having herself some trouble with Marine Devimon. Let's hope she can pull something out of her bag of tricks to knock that stupid grin off that creep's face!"

Inside Arena A, Shutumon flew into mid-air and unleashed a pair of red-orange spheres from out of her hands. She launched them down at Marine Devimon and watched as they struck him head-on. The marine demon screamed out and desperately wiped the smoky ash off his face.

"How do you like my Plasma Pods, seaweed breath?" Shutumon shouted. "Don't like it when you fight an opponent who can fly?"

"Argh! You cheap shot! Come down here and fight me like a mon!"

"I already am, you pervert! By the way, Jaarin thinks you're a grade-A loser!" Shutumon insulted the demon. "And I think you should give up trying to be her lover boy, because you're seriously in need of a reality check. Jaarin hates you!"

"That's not true! I'll prove to you that she loves me!" Marine Devimon roared out. "Now, come down and fight me!"

"If you say so... Besides, I've wanted to test out my new A-Hybrid form," Shutumon stated as she descended down into the ring. "So, how about it?"

"Do whatever you want, you filthy cheater! In the end, I shall be the one who declares victory for Lord Pharaohmon!"

"Well, it looks like he's having a bit of trouble with that Yusuke guy," Shutumon pointed out to Arena B.

"Ha! He's only toying with the dumb boy! Just wait until he gets serious!" Marine Devimon laughed. "Now! Bring on you're A-Hybrid form! This should be rather amusing!"

"Very well, you asked for it, bub," Shutumon sighed as she de-evolved back into Izumi.

"Ha! So, that's your A-Hybrid form?" Marine Devimon laughed out hysterically. "Here I was all worried! BWHAHAHA!"

"No, but if you REALLY pay attention, then your tiny brain just might comprehend what I'm going to do," Izumi pulled out her D-Scanner. "Now, prepare yourself, Marine Devimon! Time to take out the trash!"

"Oooo! Is this what I think it is? We've seen this from the Warriors of Ice, Thunder, Flame and Light! This is what known as an A-Hybrid evolution! Just what will Fairymon transform herself into?" Lillymon commentated.

"I hope you don't end up turning into Tinker Bell!" Marine Devimon laughed out at the blonde.

"I'll make you eat those words! EXECUTE!" Izumi shouted out as she scanned her hand through her device. "FUSION EVOLUTION!"

With that said Izumi became engulfed by a stream of digicode. Her clothes were stripped off and she let out a battle cry. The spirits Fairymon and Shutumon merged together. In place of Izumi was a blue-haired female digimon clothed in a rather futuristic, white uniform. She has purple thrusters for arms and her legs were decorated with the same color. The wind dissipated around her form to reveal a pair of metallic, white wings, an airplane-shaped cap and a giant pinwheel was in grasp in her right hand. She flew down and twirled her pinwheel before calling out her official name.

"JETSILPHYMON!"

**(Jetsilphymon. Hybrid-Level. Cyborg Digimon. Special Attacks: Ultra Turbulence & Jet Pintar)**

"Wha... Wha... Jetsilphymon!" Marine Devimon stuttered before screaming out. "Wow, you even surprised me there..."

"Wow! What a magnificent sight! Fairymon has evolved into her A-Hybrid form and she looks good wielding that pinwheel! Let's see if Marine Devimon can compete against the mighty power of an A-Hybrid!" Lillymon exclaimed.

Before long, Ardhamon arrived at the front entrance. He noticed Yugi, Joey and Mai watching the matches in session. He stepped beside them and looked towards the dual rings.

"Hey, guys! Sorry, I'm late but I had to go help that Kurama guy," Ardhamon said. "How are the matches coming?"

"Man, you should have seen Izumi spirit evolve!" Joey said to Ardhamon.

"She's turned herself into her A-Hybrid form, Jetsilphymon," Yami Yugi informed the Warrior of Flames.

"Oh yeah...? I've seen her A-Hybrid form during our training. She ought to give Marine Devimon a fight," Ardhamon nodded in reply.

"Well, Junpei did become too overconfident with his new A-Hybrid form and look what happened to him when he faced Marine Devimon," Mai reminded the boys. "I just hope Izumi is smart enough not to let the new power to go her head."

"Nah, Izumi should kick this joker's ass," Ardhamon stated. "If she takes care of Marine Devimon, we'll have less of Pharaohmon's goons to worry about. Then, there's that Yusuke kid. If he can manage to beat Pharaohmon..."

"Then, the two worlds will be saved," Yami Yugi finished what the Warrior had to say. _"But what are the chances of that guy beating Pharaohmon. It would be great if he managed to knock off Pharaohmon, but after what we've seen him do to Anubimon... It makes me think Pharaohmon is still hiding all of his strength. He's practically toying with Yusuke!"_

"Go, get him, Izumi! You have this match in the bag!" Ardhamon rooted for the Warrior of Wind. "Win another one for the Legendary Warriors!"

Once hearing the cheers from Ardhamon, Jetsilphymon giggled to herself. She turned her attention towards Marine Devimon and spun her pinwheel.

"Let's go, big boy!" Jetsilphymon stepped into a battle stance.

"Oh, a feisty one! Sure, let's dance!" Marine Devimon charged across and threw out his tentacles. "I'm going to crush you! This one's for my future queen, Calmaramon!"

"Heh, not in your lifetime, pal," Jetsilphymon phased out of sight.

As Marine Devimon stopped, he looked around his surroundings in search for Jetsilphymon. He turned around to be smashed in the forehead by Jetsilphymon's pinwheel. The blow formed a dent in his forehead and caused him to stagger back. Jetsilphymon followed this up by putting out her hand and unleashing a hail of vacuum spheres.

"JET PINTAR!"

The mighty spheres slammed against the dazed Marine Devimon and sent him flying across the ring. Jetsilphymon seized this opportunity and leaped up into mid-air. She came down with her staff to deliver the finishing blow to Marine Devimon.

"Now, to finish you off! Jaarin will finally be relieved of this nightmare!" Jetsilphymon shouted out.

Before Jetsilphymon came closer, Marine Devimon rolled away from the finishing blow and watched as the A-Hybrid slammed her staff through the ring surface. Marine Devimon managed to barely escape at the last second. Jetsilphymon growled in frustration and pointed her staff directly at Marine Devimon.

"You were lucky there, pal, but I'm not going to rest until I knock your slimy butt out of this tournament!"

"Heh... You'll never crush my destiny to be with my Calmaramon! She and I will be together once Pharaohmon takes over the two worlds!"

"You obviously don't get it! Jaarin doesn't like you! Face the facts, jerk!" Jetsilphymon quivered with anger. "She never has liked you and she never will!"

"We'll see once I defeat you! She will be mine!" Marine Devimon cried out dramatically. "MY DESTINY IS AT HAND!"

"_This guy is already giving me a headache. I can only imagine how Jaarin feels now," _Jetsilphymon thought with a sweat drop dripping across her forehead.

"As Jetsilphymon and Marine Devimon have their verbal spat, Yusuke is already taking a rest from pounding away at Pharaohmon. It seems fatigue has now taken its toll on the kid! Is there anything he can do in hopes of toppling this monster?"

Back in Arena B, Yusuke was standing away from Pharaohmon with wasted spirit energy dissipating from his hands. He had used nearly all of his force to push back the demon. The only blows that even bothered to affect Pharaohmon were the ones with a decent amount of spirit energy.

"Damn... Just what is this guy... made of?" Yusuke wondered. "Only my attacks mixed with Reiki have managed to inflict any sort of damage to him... Physical force just isn't going to cut it..."

"Ah, so you're realizing it just now, Spirit Detective?" Pharaohmon grinned. "True, your spirit energy has affected me. I will give you credit for that, but you have yet to bring me down to my knees. All of those physical blows you've delivered have been nothing more than insect bites. You're running low on spirit energy was we speak..."

"Shut up, you don't have to remind me!" Yusuke spat out.

"It's sad because I've only used thirty percent of my strength..."

"Why bother telling me that?"

"Because if I had gone further, I would have crushed you like the insect that you are, boy!" Pharaohmon cracked his knuckles. "I've exploited your weakness by allowing myself to be struck with your attacks. I'm a combination of brains and brawns in one gigantic demon body."

"Oh yeah... Well, I guess you haven't tasted this!" Yusuke exclaimed as he held his right fist.

"What are you doing...?"

"To make you remember who you're dealing with! SHOTGUN!" Yusuke cried out and unleashed a massive array of blue spirit blasts.

Like the explosive shots of an actual shotgun, a pellet array of spirit blasts penetrated against Pharaohmon's body. One by one, the blasts pushed through his hard skin and forced him back. Yusuke watched as his shot was actually doing damage to Pharaohmon, but not enough to destroy his body.

Meanwhile, Yusuke's friends were watching their comrade giving it his all against the demonic entity. Koenma, Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara watched carefully while reading the teen's spirit energy. Kuwabara realized that Yusuke's power was becoming lower.

"Yusuke's not going to beat this guy. I hate to say it, but he won't win," Kuwabara gasped out. "Damn, why couldn't Yusuke have been the one to pound the crap out of that Piedmon guy or Marine Devimon?"

"This wasn't Yusuke's choice. He could have pulled out, but he chose to battle Pharaohmon," Koenma sighed as he kept an eye towards Arena B. "Then again, Yusuke did say he had a plan. I just wonder what he plans to do..."

"Yes, he did state he had a plan in mind, but even I sometimes just can't predict Yusuke's next move," Kurama replied.

"If you ask me, he's going to make a foolish mistake and Pharaohmon will take advantage," Hiei snidely remarked. _"On the other hand, I'm rather curious what Yusuke has up his sleeve. He intends to leave some sort of surprise for Pharaohmon to remember him by...?"_

"Oh, Yusuke... Please, just pull out of this..." Keiko whispered as she held Puu. "You don't have to fight anymore..."

"PUU!"

"Keiko, there isn't more we can do but trust in Yusuke's abilities. I'm sure he'll find a way out of this mess," Botan assured the worried girl. "Yusuke obviously has a plan in the works."

"What plan? That Pharaohmon is already scaring me as it is and Yusuke is going to get himself killed!" Keiko cried out. "I can't afford to lose him again!"

"_Oh, Keiko, you really do care for him," _Botan thought. "Listen, Keiko. You are just going to have to trust in Yusuke. I promise you he will not die..."

"Really, Botan...? Are you sure?" Keiko sniffed a few tears. "Yusuke is going to make it through?"

"Of course..." Botan smiled and massaged Keiko's shoulders thoroughly. _"Yusuke, you had better not make me look like a complete liar! Why must you scare us like this? Keiko and every one of us are worried for you!"_

Pharaohmon methodically walked across the ring and put his hand out across. The Spirit Detective stood his ground before putting up his Reiki-coated fists. The demon unleashed an array of pellet shots, which Yusuke was able to take out with his fists. He was actually putting up a good resistance against Pharaohmon's attacks, until one pellet struck him hard in the chest. Yusuke was sent flying across the ring and landed on the back of his neck.

"You're too slow, Yusuke. But, I will give you credit for putting up a good defense against my pellet shots," Pharaohmon snickered sadistically.

Yusuke picked himself off the ground and spat out blood from out of his mouth. He was determined not to lose this match as long there was still breath and fight left in his body. He glared directly at Pharaohmon and summoned forth more Reiki through his body. There was yet another intense blue aura engulfing the teen.

"Wow, just when I thought Yusuke was about to lose it, he comes right back with more spirit energy! This guy is absolutely amazing! But, one has to wonder if he has reached his limits. We'll find out! It would be great if he knocked Pharaohmon out of the tournament! Meanwhile, Kaiba has the duel practically won! Lance is down only a few life points from defeat! There's no doubt who the winner is going to be!"

Yami Yugi paid close attention to the duel in session on the monitor and showed concern for Kaiba. There was no doubt Kaiba can win at any time, but Lance was obviously dragging this match out to his favor. The Jirai Gumo was the teen's one trump card.

"_I'm not so sure myself. Kaiba is still in serious danger. I just hope he realizes who he's dealing with. C'mon, Kaiba! Quit denying the truth of shadow magic!"_ Yugi thought through the Pharaoh's mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Skull Greymon Valley/Sector 000-000XX0**

Back to the duel, Floramon was covering the match between Kaiba and Lance. Nothing has happened since. Lance was now on the verge of losing the duel with only a few Life points left. He is vulnerable to any attack, but he still has his Jirai Gumo to buy him some time until then.

"Right now... All I can say is that this duel looks to be near its end! I don't see any possible way for Lance to bounce back from this predicament! Kaiba doesn't even have to lift a pinky if you ask me! Lance could just forfeit and we all can just move on! In any case, this duel will not last much longer."

Seto Kaiba pulled out a new card and added it to his deck. Then, he laid one card facedown.

"All I'm going to do on this turn is play this card facedown. That ends my turn," Kaiba declared. "Would you like to rely on a different tactic and ditch the spider already? It's already getting on my last nerve."

"It's such a shame, because that's the exact monster I'll be using on this turn!" Lance exclaimed while adding a card to his hand. "Jirai Gumo, attack his Life points directly!"

As soon as he declared his attack, Kaiba activated his facedown card to reveal a trap card.

"You've just forced me to activate my trap card! It's the _Call of the Haunted_!"

"No, that means..."

"I can select one monster from my graveyard and special summon it to the field in a face-up attack position. The monster I choose to bring back is my Vorse Raider!"

As soon as Jirai Gumo attacked, the Vorse Raider reappeared on the field. Now the spider's attack was redirected to the Vorse Raider instead of Kaiba's life points. This forced Lance to snatch the holographic coin that materialized before him. He caught the coin before it dropped to the ground and flipped it.

"I call tails!" Lance declared.

However, just as the coin landed back in his hand, it was revealed to be heads. This meant that Lance would lose another portion of his Life points. He watched his life points decrease to a measly seven and felt more energy being drained right out of him. Lance seemingly was taking in this threshold of pain and enjoying every last minute of it. He could even care less if he had died in this duel, but he knew had to win for Pharaohmon. He had to win in order to face Yugi and win the Millennium Puzzle from him.

**Lance **

**Life points: 7 (13/2)**

However, Jirai still managed to attack Vorse Raider and caused damage to Kaiba's life points.

**Kaiba**

**Life points: 1150 (1450-300)**

"Well, so much for being all high and mighty, Kaiba! I've managed to get the last laugh over you again. As long as I have my Jirai, I can inflict more damage to your life points."

"Heh. It's too bad. Your life points end up getting cut down further. Your overuse of that spider will lead to your demise, kid. I wouldn't have put so much faith into it. Now, get serious and use another monster for once!"

"I can't do anything since I have now ended my turn. Though, I hope you have more to offer to the table."

"You bet your damned dollar, kid," Kaiba chuckled as he added a new card to his hand. "First, of course, I'll put this card facedown in defense mode. That'll be it for my turn."

"That's all? Just one facedown card? How disappointing? Oh well, I won't force you to summon forth another monster," Lance shrugged. "It's too bad I'm going to annoy you even further."

"Why's that...? Oh great, don't tell me..."

"That's right! I'm sending my Jirai Gumo to attack your facedown defense monster! Go, Jirai and destroy his facedown card!"

The massive spider launched another webbing attack and caught the facedown card. The card was shattered and the monster revealed were a pair of female elves that can attack and defend together.

**Gemini Elf**

**1900/900/4 stars**

Since the spider has attacked, Lance grabbed the holographic coin and flipped it. He immediately called tails, but it landed on heads. He was down to his final four points and he showed absolutely no regret. The teen was obviously up to something and Kaiba doesn't realize what Lance has scheming.

**Lance**

**Life points: 4 (7/2)**

The elves were destroyed within the webbing. Nonetheless, since they were in defense mode, no damage was done to Kaiba's life points. Kaiba scowled as he witnessed another monster go to waste.

"That's all she wrote for your elves. Now, I'll set this card facedown and end my turn. You're-"

"You don't have to remind me, you punk!" Kaiba growled. "For my next move, I'll activate _Pot of Greed_! That allows me to draw two cards! The first of these two cards that I've drawn is a monster card and allow me to present it to you now. I summon forth _Goblin Attack Force_!"

Kaiba brought forth a horde of green goblins, which were all set in attack mode.

**Goblin Attack Force**

**2300/0/4 star**

"Now, my Goblin Attack Force, get rid of this Jirai Gumo!" Kaiba commanded his green imps.

But just as the goblins scurried over to attack Jirai, lance quickly activated his trap card.

"You've just caused me to activate my trap card! I reveal _Skull Dice_!"

"Skull Dice...!"

"That's right, Kaiba! When I roll a die, the result is multiplied by 100 and subtracted from the attack and defense power of all monsters you control until the end of this turn!"

"I knew that already..."

"Well, then, I guess you didn't realize that I would be inflicting damage to your life points then!" Lance laughed. "Now, Skull Dice, roll the die!"

As Lance declared his move, a red, holographic die rolled across the field. It landed right on a four. Four-hundred points was subtracted from the Goblin's 2300 and lowered it to 1900. The Goblin Force were automatically destroyed in the process and inflicted damage directly to Kaiba's life points. It was exactly 300 battle damage.

**Kaiba**

**Life points: 800 **

"Damn," Kaiba cursed to himself but not long as he laid a card facedown. "I'll set one card facedown and that ends my turn!"

"Ha, well, it's down to my turn again," Lance snickered while adding a card to his hand. "I'll be sending out my Jirai Gumo to attack your life points directly!"

"Ugh, not this move again!" Kaiba spat out.

"I'm glad you've grown accustomed to him by now! Jirai, attack his life points directly as I command!"

As the spider launched out a webbing attack, Lance flipped another holographic coin and called out heads. It landed on tails. This caused Lance to remain with only TWO life points left. Any more error by his coin toss and his reliance on Jirai will be his own undoing. Kaiba was now so close to victory! This was his chance to knock Lance out of the tournament for good!

As Jirai prepared to attack, Kaiba protected himself from its attack by activating his trap card.

"You've just triggered another trap of mine, Lance! Behold, my trap card, _Waboku_!"

"Wha... Waboku!"

"With this card, any damage inflicted by your monster's attack is reduced to zero during the turn this card is activated," Kaiba declared. "That means my life points are safe from your pathetic monster's attack! Too bad!"

"You were lucky that time, Kaiba! I'll be sure to get you on my next turn! All I can do now is set one card facedown and that officially ends my turn."

"Now, I can take back control of his duel and wipe that stupid grin off that pathetic face of yours!" Kaiba exclaimed. "While you fake those seizures during each time I attack, I'm just going to shrug my shoulders and play it cool. Whatever happens to me is nothing more than just me having cramps."

"Cramps, eh? Then, why do I sense fear form you?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I fear nothing!" Kaiba shouted. "I'll start my turn by activating _Monster Reborn_! I can use this card to special summon one monster from my graveyard in either a face-up attack position or in a face-up defense mode! The monster I've chosen to bring back is my Goblin Attack Force!"

As soon as he said that, Kaiba brought back his Goblin army in a face-up attack position.

"Now, my Goblin Attack Force, destroy his Jirai and make sure it stays gone!"

"Ha, it's too bad you've just triggered another trap card of mine!"

"Another trap card!"

As the Goblins charged across to attack the Jirai, a facedown card revealed itself and the trap card Lance was prepared to use was the _Negate Attack_ trap card. The Goblins' attack was cancelled and thus ended Kaiba's turn.

"You damn little..."

"You didn't see that coming, did ya, Kaiba? I got you good, too!" Lance laughed hysterically. "Too bad! My Jirai is staying!"

"Feh, well I can't do anything since your Negate ended my battle phase!" Kaiba spat out. _"How can this kid still be smiling with only two life points left? Doesn't he even care about being on the verge of losing this duel? I could have finished by now if he hadn't activated all those trap cards! What am I going to do?"_

"**_Seto..."_**

Kaiba stood completely frozen as he heard that familiar voice. It was the same voice of the girl he met in his dreams the other night. That same light blue-haired girl. His eyes widened in apparent shock as he caught glimpse of her spirit form standing out in between himself and Lance's fields.

"What is she doing...? How am I seeing this? There must be... It has to be a glitch in the program..."

"What are you babbling about?" Lance said with annoyance and noticed Kaiba's spaced-out look. "Well, since it's my turn, I'm going to finish you right off! That's right! It's over for you, Kaiba! Victory is mine!"

"_I should be focused on this match...! But, what is this girl doing? What does she have to do with me? Why is she in the middle of my duel? I remember seeing someone in a vision during my duel with Ishizu back at Battle City..."_

"**_Seto..." _**the girl repeated as she managed to capture Kaiba's undivided attention.

"_Stop! You're in the middle of my duel...!"_

"Just what are you thinking about? Have you just realized that you can't defeat me? I guess my shadow magic has gotten to you now and you can't seem to concentrate anymore. In that case, now would be the perfect time to end this little game of ours," Lance stated as he added a card to his hand. "First, I'll activate the card known as _Fissure_! This allows me to destroy anyone of your face-up monsters with the lowest attack power. That would be your Goblin Attack Force! Say bye-bye to your Goblins!"

By the time he made his declaration, the Goblins were instantly wiped out and Kaiba was left with no monsters left. However, Seto remained spaced out with his full attention on the ghostly presence of the girl from his dreams. She smiled grimly before staring deeply into his eyes. With Kaiba completely zoned out, Lance made his next move.

"I'll finally finish you off by sending my Jirai Gumo to attack your life points directly! So much for the great Seto Kaiba! You couldn't defeat this 'amateur'!" Lance laughed out hysterically. "Destiny is reserved for only me! I will be the one to defeat Yugi for his Millennium Puzzle! This one's for Lord Pharaohmon!"

As he declared his attack, the Jirai Gumo launched a blast from out of its mouth. However, before all else, Lance flipped his holographic coin and called heads. It landed on tails and that meant another loss of a life point.

**Lance**

**Life point: 1 (2/2)**

However, it didn't matter in the end. The attack from Jirai struck Kaiba end on and depleted what was left of his remaining life points. The CEO hollered out in pain as the blast was taking its toll on him and his energy was being directly fed to the shadows. Lance laughed hysterically as he had clenched victory in this duel and upset the great Seto Kaiba.

**Kaiba**

**Life points: 0 (850-2200)**

"Yes! I did it! I've beaten Kaiba! Yes and all that's left for me to do is to defeat Yugi! Pharaohmon will be pleased to know about my accomplishment! I will make history by becoming the first and only duelist to defeat Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto in one tournament! Now, Seto, your soul shall be feed to the sha- WHAT!"

Before another word was uttered from out of Lance's mouth, a blue barrier formed around Kaiba and dispersed the dark cloud around the duelists. Lance couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could anyone be able to disperse the dark cloud he had formed? This was the result of a supernatural force created by the ghostly female Seto saw before Lance unleashed his finishing move.

"What is the meaning of this? How can you project a force field to protect yourself? This just isn't possible!" Lance screamed out.

Even Kaiba was confused. For a minute there, he was close to having his soul removed by Lance's shadow magic, but it seemed the girl had protected him somehow. He paid no attention to his life points but the girl who 'saved' him. She stood with her arms stretched out and retained that ghostly smile. Lance stepped away as a dark cloud quickly engulfed him.

"Argh! You may have gotten yourself out of this, Kaiba, but you won't be so lucky when I defeat Yugi and Lord Pharaohmon takes control of the two worlds! This isn't over!" Lance cried out before disappearing within the dark cloud.

As the shadow cloud dissipated around him, Kaiba was the only duelist left standing. Unfortunately, he had lost this duel but managed to keep his soul intact thanks to the mysterious blue-eyed girl with the light blue hair.

"_Just who was that? What's going on here? What is the meaning of these visions?"_

"...Well, I don't know what just happened and I'm at a total loss for words. But, it's clear who has won this duel! Your winner is Lance Canebrook!"

Upon hearing this announcement, Kaiba snapped back to reality and looked down at his life point counter. It was down to zero and he found no signs of Lance. Was this just a dream? That's the question lingering in Seto's mind right now. He turned a gaze directly towards Floramon.

"What... I lost!" Kaiba exclaimed. "I lost to that punk kid! No, that can't be right!"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Kaiba," Floramon squeaked out before his intimidating presence. "You zoned out and I tried to yell out to get you back in the duel. You stood there completely out of it and then Lance took advantage of you. I'm sorry the truth hurts, but I had to say it."

"No... It can't be. I thought I... Humph!" Kaiba snorted as he walked past Floramon without noticing her. "Take me back to the arena."

"Geez, you don't have to get so pushy! I'll take you there now!" Floramon retorted at the duelist. _"You stingy fella... But I have to wonder what he saw that made him all zoned out. So, this is the famous Seto Kaiba? Yeah, a real jerk..."_

Before long, the portal leading back to the duel dome opened up for them. Seto Kaiba was the first to step through. Followed by him were Floramon and Tapirmon. The trio was now being directly sent back to the arena where the audience awaits for their arrival. Kaiba tried to stay focused but those images of that girl kept reappearing in his mind. What did the appearance of the girl mean?

"_But I have to wonder... Who was that girl just then? There has to be a meaning behind her sudden appearance. Is it a sign of... Bah, who am I kidding? It had to be just a trick..."_

Seto did not want to admit it, but it seemed he may regret refusing to acknowledge this mysterious girl's appearance, for this could be a sign of things to come as far as his destiny was concerned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Phoenix Arena/Duel and Battle Arenas**

With the duel already complete, the matches themselves seemed to be winding down to their conclusions. The audiences were really getting under Pharaohmon's skin and chanted 'Die Pharaohmon, Die!' The chanted continued on for the past few minutes without any signs of stopping. This signified the extreme hatred the arena displayed for the demon. Even Lillymon went as far as to joining in with the chanting crowds.

"We've finally decided the final duelist that has advanced to the semi-finals! Lance joins Yugi, Joey and Takato in the semi-finals! Now, we will see who will join the six competitors in the next round of our battle tournament! Yusuke has been showing his stuff against Pharaohmon but it seems the damn demon hasn't even flinched one bit! Meanwhile, Jetsilphymon has been dominant against Marine Devimon! The two matches look to be close to their decisive conclusions, but the question is... Which two competitors will advance next?"

Pharaohmon stood with little scathe marks imprinted on his body. He looked down over Yusuke, who was once again running low on his Reiki energy. The Spirit Detective took this opportunity and leapt up into mid-air. His fists became coated with more Reiki energy. Yusuke slammed his fists directly all around Pharaohmon's body. This time even more dents formed on his skin. Yusuke's fists were now actually doing Pharaohmon in a little at a time.

"Just look at Yusuke go! He's whaling away at Pharaohmon!" Lillymon announced. "Go for it, boy! Don't give up! Let that guy have it!"

Ignoring the pleas of Lillymon, Yusuke remained focused while continually hammering away at the towering demon. He pointed a finger out in front of Pharaohmon and fired out a point blank Reigun attack.

"REIGUN!" Yusuke screamed out as he unleashed a powerful blue wave of spirit energy directly at Pharaohmon.

The demon's eyes widened in surprise once the blast struck him head-on with an incredible force. His screams echoed out and stumbled back from the force. The audience watched in awe at the sight of Pharaohmon being forced back from Yusuke's attack. Even Yusuke's friends were surprised.

"Yeah! Give it to him, Urameshi!" Kuwabara cheered out for the Spirit Detective.

"His spirit energy is incredible. The training with Genkai really has done wonders for him," Kurama nodded in agreement. "But one has to wonder..."

"Will it be enough? I'm still sensing strong _Youki_ from Pharaohmon and Yusuke is already running low on Reiki," Koenma stated promptly.

"What...? Are you guys saying Yusuke is..." Keiko stuttered as she started to grow worried for her friend. "Botan, you said Yusuke will live through this."

"He will... But, I can't say the same for his Reiki," Botan sighed. _"C'mon, Yusuke! At least survive this ordeal!"_

Hiei studied the match carefully and knew that Yusuke was not going to last much longer. The longer he dragged the match, more of his Reiki will be lost in the process.

Yusuke fell to the ground and panted heavily from the overuse of his Reiki energy. His body was starting to take a toll from the devastating pellet shots Pharaohmon had inflicted on the Spirit Detective. The smoke cloud enveloping Pharaohmon was dissipating and revealed the fate of Pharaohmon. Unfortunately for the audience and Yusuke's comrades, Pharaohmon was still standing with his hands out. He had obviously protected his face with his hands to stop the point blank Reigun shot. The arena crowds gasped in utter awe and disbelief from this turn of events. They had expected Pharaohmon to be damaged from Yusuke's attack, but there were only a few scratches.

"No! Pharaohmon still stands!" Lillymon announced to the arena. "I can't believe! I thought Yusuke had him that time! Any normal digimon would have been taken out to pasture by an attack of that magnitude! But this is Pharaohmon we're talking about! Now, Yusuke is left lying with little energy to offer!"

"C'mon, Yusuke! Get up!" Botan called out from the audience.

"Urameshi!" hollered Kuwabara.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko quickly sat up from her seat and screamed out.

Everyone close around Keiko turned around and took notice of her outburst. She stared out directly towards the ring and felt frightened beyond her wits. This was her first time seeing Yusuke getting himself involved in a near death scenario. She wasn't there to witness his fights against the human hunter Rando and Suzaku of the Saint Beasts. Her eyes became glazed over as she was nearing a state of shock, which forced Botan to tend to her.

"Keiko! Please, snap out of it! Yusuke will make it through this!" Botan cried while shaking Keiko. "Come back to us, Keiko!"

"Look!" Kurama pointed directly to Arena B.

Much to everyone's surprise, Yusuke stood up on his feet with his finger pointed directly at Pharaohmon. The titan was astonished by the boy's resiliency. Not even Anubimon was putting up this much resistance yesterday. If there wasn't a way to best describe Yusuke, he was not a quitter. However, even the human body has its limitations and can only take so much.

"That was quite an attack. I commend you. Any digimon would have been taken out from that last attack. Heh, you know... Even Demon wouldn't have handled its power," Pharaohmon chuckled. "But, again, I am unlike any other digimon. My power is equal to that of Lucemon. Possibly even greater, since I've never actually fought him face to face."

"Oh...? Well, I don't know about this Lucemon guy nor do I even care," Yusuke retorted as a smile crossed his face.

"So, where is that surprise you wanted to show me? I'm anxious to know what else you have left to offer, Urameshi."

"Heh... Don't worry about that. I've made sure to leave you a big surprise to make you remember me by. But, I'll leave you guessing until the end of the tournament..."

"Hum? What's that supposed to mean? Wait until the end of the tournament...?" Pharaohmon wondered. "What are you babbling about?"

"You're going to get a kick out of the surprise... Think of it as a birthday present wrapped neatly..." Yusuke continued on and pointed his right hand and made a gun gesture as if he were preparing another Reigun. "...Heh. All I have is one word for you... Bang!"

With that said Yusuke's eyes became glazed over and fell face first against the ring. Pharaohmon stood over the fallen Spirit Detective with a confused glare. He couldn't figure out what Yusuke had just warned him about the 'surprise'. The surprise would be revealed to the demon towards the end of the tournament, but what exactly does it mean for Pharaohmon?

"Oh no, Yusuke just passed out! The overuse of his spirit energy just caused him to lose consciousness! One has to wonder if he has enough energy to stand up! Etemon is there to make the count!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Meanwhile, Pharaohmon still stands with little damage, but what confuses me is the mention of a 'surprise' Yusuke has left for him. Even I'm curious to know what Urameshi has left for Pharaohmon!"

"I see that Yusuke Urameshi is out of it. I'll start the count..." Etemon said but jumped back as Pharaohmon walked away from Yusuke's body. "Um, where do you think you're going? Pharaohmon...?"

The demonic titan did not reply to Etemon's question and walked across the ring. The official began to deliver the count since Yusuke was now completely out of it.

"I'll start! Yusuke is down! One! Two! Three! Four!"

"Oh no! Urameshi!" Kuwabara hollered out and ran down across the steps. "Hang on, Urameshi!"

"Kuwabara!" Kurama called out to the teen while giving chase to him.

"YUSUKE!" Keiko screamed and jumped out of Botan's arms.

"Keiko!" Botan held Keiko back. "He's not dead!"

"Yes, she's right. I'm still sensing spirit energy from him. In fact, Puu himself is still alive," Koenma replied. "If Puu wasn't still moving in your arms, then that would signify that Yusuke is dead. They are connected, Keiko. It'll be all right."

Realizing what Koenma had just said, Keiko looked down at Puu. The tiny spirit beast moved about and squeaked. Botan let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks goodness. You hear that, Keiko? Yusuke is going to be all right," Botan smiled to Keiko. "Well, doesn't that make you happy?"

Nodding in reply, Keiko hugged Puu tightly and walked out of her seat. She ran down the stairs to catch up with the others.

"Yep, she's all right," Botan nodded her head. "So, I assume you didn't expect Yusuke to win this match, Koenma sir?"

"It was obvious Pharaohmon would walk out victorious. Yusuke currently does not have the power to defeat him, yet... The surprise Yusuke said he had left Pharaohmon. I have to wonder if it will come back to haunt Pharaohmon?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Pharaohmon has overlooked what Yusuke was capable of. Was Yusuke really aiming to defeat Pharaohmon with those Reiguns? Pharaohmon even absorbed a majority of those attacks. I have to wonder..."

"You're thinking too much into this, Koenma. At least we know Yusuke will make it through."

"I'm quite relieved. I mean who am I going to be giving orders if Yusuke isn't around? Kuwabara?" Koenma chuckled. "Ah, look! Yusuke is moving!"

As Etemon finally reached eight, Yusuke was moving about across the ring. He held a hand out as if he were attempting to grasp something. Then, his hand fell to the ground and was limp.

"...Nine! Ten!" Etemon exclaimed. "Yusuke was unable to get up after the ten count! Unfortunately, Pharaohmon now advances to the next round!"

"Ugh! Damn! I thought Yusuke had him for sure, but nonetheless, Pharaohmon advances to the next round! The only match-up to determine is the one between Marine Devimon and Jetsilphymon!" Lillymon announced. "Now, we have Yusuke's friends inside Arena B and Pharaohmon already walking back to the entranceway. Don't let the door hit you on the way out, pal! Nee-yeh!"

The flower maiden quickly stuck her tongue out directly towards Pharaohmon before focusing her attention on the match up inside Arena A. Kuwabara stepped inside Arena B and put Yusuke on his back.

"Don't worry, Urameshi. I've got you," Kuwabara said. "You all had us scared! I thought you were going to get killed in there."

"What surprises me is that Pharaohmon didn't even bother attacking Yusuke," Kurama wondered as he studied Yusuke. _"Were those spirit attacks apart of Yusuke's plan? But, this is Yusuke we're talking about here. He never thinks ahead. Unless, this is what I think it is. Could he have intentionally fired spirit energy through Pharaohmon's body? If that's the case, then the Reiki will expand throughout Pharaohmon's internal structure and implode. Could this be what we needed to weaken Pharaohmon?"_

"So, is that what you think, Kurama?" Hiei said as he appeared behind Kurama.

"Hiei..."

"I'll have to commend Yusuke. He actually did something right for once."

"Pharaohmon himself doesn't know about Yusuke's Reiki and will find himself on the receiving end of an internal struggle. With the Reiki attacking him from the inside, it will only be a matter of time before Pharaohmon's internal structure is destroyed. However, this does require time."

"Hey, what are you guys going on about? Let's get Urameshi to the back and get him some help," Kuwabara motioned over to the demons.

"Yusuke!" Keiko ran directly over to Kuwabara and placed a hand over Yusuke's back. "Is he going to be all right, Kuwabara?"

"He's breathing just fine, but he's just going to need some rest," Kuwabara reassured Keiko. "Come on, Keiko. We can go to the back and get him fixed up."

"Right. I'll follow you," Keiko nodded.

As Kuwabara carried Yusuke on his back, Keiko followed behind him towards the other entranceway. Hiei and Kurama quickly followed them. It was fortunate that Yusuke managed to survive this ordeal and his action against Pharaohmon could be a deciding factor in the tournament itself. The question remains: How long until the Reiki within Pharaohmon detonates? Will it even detonate?

Back in Arena A, Jetsilphymon leapt up into mid-air and went for another strike using her pinwheel. Marine Devimon was quick to catch the pinwheel using his tentacles and wrapped them around the Warrior of Wind. Jetsilphymon found herself caught in Marine Devimon's grasp and struggled to break free.

"Ha! I've caught you now! You can't escape!" Marine Devimon laughed out. "Now to get rid of this little toy of yours!"

The marine demon used another of his tentacles to snap the pinwheel in half using his strength. He laughed out with a toothy grin and applied pressure against Jetsilphymon. She screamed out once the grip tightened further. Marine Devimon waved his victim around and tossed her up into mid-air.

"Oh and there goes Jetsilphymon! Marine Devimon has implemented a comeback and tosses Jetsilphymon aside like a rag doll! No, what's this? Oh no! It looks like Marine Devimon is going to splatter poor Jetsilphymon with some of his sludge! Look out, Jetsilphymon! I sure as heck don't want to get myself caught in that muck!"

"Oh no! Izumi!" Ardhamon exclaimed. "Move away!"

"Damn, this isn't looking good in this round you guys!" Joey exclaimed. "First Kaiba, then that Yusuke guy and looks like Izumi is about to get it!"

"On the other hand, there haven't been any casualties. At least Kaiba managed to make it through and I have no doubt Yusuke will survive," Yami Yugi assured the group.

"Come on, Izumi! Move!" Ardhamon hollered to get the Warrior of Wind's attention.

"Try some of this, pretty girl! GUILTY BLACK!" Marine Devimon widened his mouth to unleash a black, gooey substance.

Before she could even react, the black substance caught Jetsilphymon and covered her from neck to waist. The slime splattered against the ground and held Jetsilphymon down. As she attempted to break free, Marine Devimon placed one tentacle down over her entangled form.

"Hey! Not fair, you cheater!" Jetsilphymon screamed. "Get this crap off me!"

"No way. You're playing by my rules and the tournament rules did not say anything about my ooze being banned. It's anything goes as far as I'm concerned," Marine Devimon snickered. "I'll at last win over Calmaramon! Once she realizes I have defeated you, I will be graced by her loving arms!"

"You... still don't... get it... do you?" Jetsilphymon coughed out once inhaling the ooze's nasty aroma. "GOD! That smells! I think I'm going to hurl!"

"Jetsilphymon is down! I'll start the count! One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Etemon started the countdown.

"Hell no! Get off her, you jerk!" Ardhamon yelled out. "That's not playing fair!"

"I play to win, you fool!" Marine Devimon yawned as he crossed his arms. "I'm winning in the name of Lord Pharaohmon! Why are you here in this tournament? Don't even bothering facing me, because I'm the king of the digi-mountain!"

Attempting to restrain himself, Ardhamon flew across towards the ring. He went to unleash an attack on Marine Devimon but it was too late for Jetsilphymon. Etemon had reached the ten count.

"...Ten!" Etemon called out as the official bell rung. "Jetsilphymon was unable to get up during the ten count and Marine Devimon has remained standing! Therefore, your winner is Marine Devimon!"

Before anything else, Ardhamon flew towards Marine Devimon and knocked him over with a kick. The squid devil digimon was sent flying out of the ring but he managed to land back in his feet. This cheap shot did not matter as Marine Devimon realized he was advancing to the next round. Ardhamon ripped the black gooey substance off Jetsilphymon and released her. He managed to cover his nose from the stench of the slime.

"Damn, Izumi! That stuff smells!"

"I'm going to need a shower when this is all said and done," Jetsilphymon sighed but then slammed her fists to the ground. "Crap! I can't believe I lost this match! I could have beaten him!"

"Don't blame yourself, Izumi. You did great until he used that crap on you. In all seriousness, you were on the verge of victory there."

"Oh, don't Takuya. You're making me blush. Are you trying to make me feel better?" Jetsilphymon covered her face.

"I'm serious, Izumi. You're A-Hybrid form looks awesome. Now, all of us can reach A-Hybrid forms."

"But, I lost, Takuya. I can't even compare to you or Kouji."

"Don't compare yourself to me or Kouji. You have your own powers and talents. At least you didn't lose control like Junpei did with his A-Hybrid form."

"That's true," Jetsilphymon nodded in agreement.

"Make no mistake. I hope it comes down to either me or Kouji that avenges your loss, Izumi."

"Yeah and so either one of you can smack that stupid grin off his face! He still lusts for Jaarin."

"That's down right sad," Ardhamon sighed. "Look, Izumi. The others are waiting for us in the back. We'll discuss this. We now know who will be competing in the next round. I just hope I don't have to face Pharaohmon yet. After what I've seen him do, I need to prepare myself if I'm paired against him."

"I agree. Besides, I want to see how Inumon is doing," Jetsilphymon nodded.

"Let's go," Ardhamon stated as he flew off towards the entranceway.

The Warrior of Wind fluttered her wings and followed her comrade back to the entrance. Meanwhile, Marine Devimon sneaked away towards the second entranceway to escape the fans throwing objects at him. The matches were complete. Both tournaments were stacked the competitors set to compete. In the Duel Tournament, four have advanced to the semi-finals. Meanwhile, eight have advanced in the Battle Tournament. However, the names will be drawn out of a lottery to determine who competes against whom.

Upon the end of the matches, the Duel Dome descended down from the rafters. The audience noticed this and waited for the emergence of Seto Kaiba. As the dome lowered and opened the doors, Kaiba walked out with Floramon and Tapirmon. He let out a sigh and marched directly towards the entranceway ahead of him. Waiting for him at the entrance were Yami Yugi, Joey, Mai and Mokuba. He noticed his younger brother with a saddened look.

"Seto!" the younger Kaiba called out.

"Kaiba!" Yami Yugi shouted to the ex-champion duelist. "Are you all right?"

"We thought you were a goner there, Kaiba!" Joey confronted Seto. "You zoned out there. I really though you had him."

"I don't wish to discuss this. Mokuba, let's go," Seto called to his younger brother.

"Seto, what's wrong?" Mokuba tilted his head to the side in question.

"You could at least tell us why you zoned out there, bud," Mai said.

"Like I said, I don't wish to discuss it. Let's go, Mokuba," Seto walked past the duelists.

"I'm so sorry about this, guys, but I'll catch up with you later," Mokuba sighed before he whispered to Yugi. "I'll try talking to him."

"Please do."

"Mokuba..."

"Coming, Seto!"

The little Kaiba scurried across the hallway to catch up with his brother. Yami Yugi, Joey and Mai were left wondering what had caused Kaiba to lose his duel. Much to their relief, he managed to come out of it alive and still as stingy as ever.

"Well, here we are all worried for him. Humph, next time, I'm simply not going to worry about him. He obviously doesn't need our help. Let's forget about him, Yug!" Joey scoffed at the arrogance of the elder Kaiba.

"I'm not so sure. I am glad he managed to pull out of that ordeal with his soul intact. Unfortunately, I fear either one of us could be facing that maniac in the next round."

"Don't forget, Takato," Mai spoke up.

"I know. Come, let's go and meet with the others. They'll be announcing the competitors for the next rounds shortly. We must be ready," Yami Yugi suggested.

Nodding in agreement, Joey and Mai joined Yugi across the hallways. Before all else, they must find Takato and check on Inumon's condition. The four semi-finalists were down to Yugi, Joey, Takato and Lance. Yugi realized he could either be dueling against either one of his friends or Pharaohmon's deadly human puppet. Against Lance, he realized that his Millennium Puzzle would be at stake. For Joey, he would either duel against one of his two friends or Lance. Since having seen Kenta and Kaiba dueling against Lance, Joey feared for what may happen to him. The same can be said for Takato. There was no telling what kind of unpredictable games Lance would perpetrate. Only time will tell who will duel in the next five to ten minutes once Lillymon makes the official announcement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Infirmary Center/Outside Inumon's Room**

Standing around and double checking the heart rate machine was a Biyomon nurse. She saw that the heart rate of Inumon was normal, which indicated a good sign of Inumon's condition. The nurse walked out leaving two individuals inside this specific room. On the front door, the name 'Inumon' was posted on it.

Inumon was lying in the bed with his eyes bandaged. Renamon couldn't still believe that the canine digimon would pull off such a dangerous and life threatening action. She never thought he would sacrifice himself to defeat Basilikmon.

"Inumon, you made a stupid decision if you ask me. You would have gotten yourself killed using that Dark Hound Flame," Renamon scoffed despite being worried for Inumon's condition.

"Rena... If you were in my place, I'm sure you would have blinded yourself from the effects of the petrifaction of Basilikmon and using your most powerful attack to finish off that demon snake, even of that means getting yourself killed," Inumon said with a smile on his face.

Even though he couldn't see her, he could still feel Renamon's presence.

"Though I lost my sight, at least I avenged Kotori."

"Seadramon told me a little about Kotori. He even showed me a picture of her with you, Himura and Seadramon," Renamon replied.

Suddenly, the dark canine silently chuckled but Renamon still continued on with the conversation.

"He still has that picture before we went to engage in the final battle against Basilikmon. An Andromon was nice to take a picture of all of us. I gave him a copy of the picture when I went to live with him because of the mess made. Some digimon managed to escape from the dark area. Fortunately, most of them were champion-levels and I could handle them with no problem. Though they often argued and fought with one another, Himura and Kotori really liked each other."

Then, silence took place in the nursing room. Even though Renamon enjoyed quiet places, the silence was a little too uncomfortable. Then, Inumon broke the silence.

"You know, you were beautiful in your Priestess mode, Renamon."

"I hate to admit but I have to thank you for you mentioned about Sakuyamon having a Priestess mode. By the way, how did you know about a Priestess mode?"

"In the underworld, I met a Ninjamon. He was very loyal to a Sakuyamon Priestess Mode in his village. That's how I knew about the priestess mode."

"I see. Inumon, there's something that I wanted to say but I was waiting for an opportunity to talk to you alone."

"Really? What is it?"

"Inumon, I lo..."

Before Renamon could finish, she stopped and looked at the door. Inumon asked if there something wrong.

Renamon opened the door. Emerging from behind the door were Terriermon, Felinismon and Witchmon fell down and hit the floor.

"Mind I ask you what are you doing, you three?" Renamon cleared her throat. "Hmmm?

"Err... You see Renamon. We..." Felinismon stuttered as she sweat dropped.

"Just admit your feelings, foxy! We all already know you have feelings for the mongrel," Terriermon slapped his forehead. "Geez, is it really that hard to say it? You sure don't know how to show love to male digimon!"

Before he realized it, Renamon closed up her right fist. With one right hand swing, Renamon leveled Terriermon and laid him out with a knockout punch. Terriermon was left sprawled on the ground with a huge lump over his head.

"Err... It's better we leave you two alone," Witchmon giggled out. "BYE! BYE!"

With that said Witchmon scurried out the door and ran down the hallway outside the room.

"Hey, wait for me, Witchmon!" Felinismon shouted as she ran off with Terriermon in her arms.

Though he couldn't see anything, Inumon couldn't help but sweat drop to Terriermon's comment.

"Maybe, I should have kept him as statue stone," Inumon chuckled. "Now, what were you going to say Renamon...?"

Renamon simply sighed to herself and nodded her head, "Never mind, Inumon. We'll talk about it later."

"Um, okay..." Inumon shrugged his shoulders. _"Heh, I knew you were going to say you love me. You are a woman after all, Renamon. I knew it! I knew you love me! But, I want to actually hear it from your mouth. Oh well, that time will eventually come. Now, I hope those nurses can come back with that medicine to heal my eyes. I'm not even sure when I'll be up to compete."_

It was true. Inumon was amongst the eight competitors to advance in the next round of the battle tournament. The nurses were going to return to restore Inumon's eyes and his sight with a special medication: a packet of data grown by the Gekomon Village. This was the same data given to Andromon before he de-digivolved into Guardromon and became Kazu's partner.

"_I just hope those nurses get back soon. Even I have a match to compete in myself," _Renamon thought. _"But who would I end up competing against? For all I know, my next opponent could be Inumon. Even so, we're all competing to stop Pharaohmon and claim who the best digimon partner is above all else."_

Renamon sat down on a chair next to Inumon's bed to keep him company for the time being.

-

Meanwhile outside Inumon's room, Takato, Rika and Guilmon waited for Renamon to emerge. However, since this was Inumon, Rika had a feeling Renamon was not going to leave until the canine's sight was restored. Takato nudges close to Rika and whispered to her ear.

"Hey, Rika, you have a feeling Renamon doesn't want her admit her feelings for Inumon?" Takato asked the Digimon Queen.

"I don't butt into Renamon's business, goggle head. Even if she did, she would never show it."

"I don't know, but she does care for Inumon."

"They're just good friends, Takato," Guilmon stated. "Just like I'm good friends with you."

"Um, I'm not talking about that kind of friendship, Guilmon," Takato waved his hands out. "I was talking..."

"About love?" Omegamon finished Takato's sentence.

"Omegamon?" Takato cleared his throat. "How's Beelzebumon doing?"

"He's starting to move about out of his bed. He said he has a few things to take care of before he joins us," Omegamon replied. "He sure didn't take too kindly with my company. Then again, Demon digimon are never comfortable around the company of Royal Knights like myself."

"I see... So, have any idea of who Takato will be dueling?" Rika asked.

"I have no information based on the next matches. The names will be drawn out of random. This tournament has been very unpredictable," the royal knight replied.

"I have to admit. I wonder if I'll end up dueling against Joey, Yugi or even Lance."

"Don't worry so much, goggle head. You've made it this far and you managed to beat me," Rika reassured the Tamer leader.

"You're right. I shouldn't even be worrying. I mean I'm on momentum! There's nothing that can stop me!" Takato jumped out of his seat and raised his arms. "I'm going all the way through!"

"Well, don't get too overconfident," Omegamon chuckled.

"I know you can do it, Takato! You'll win the entire duel tournament," Guilmon showed support for his Tamer.

"Thanks. At least, you have confidence in me, boy," Takato smiled and pat Guilmon on the head.

Just then, Yugi, Joey and Mai walked down towards the group. Takato took notice of them and approached his duelist friends.

"Man, I saw those matches! Thank goodness for Kaiba and that Yusuke guy! It's good that there were no causalities," Takato sighed a relief.

"Yes, but we still have those two in the tournaments. We have to ensure Lance is defeated so my puzzle will be safe."

"It's all right, Yug. You can count on me and Takato. We've got your back on this one," Joey flashed a 'V' for victory.

"Lance should be easy, but Pharaohmon himself is a different story," Omegamon informed everyone.

Everyone standing in the hall nodded in agreement to what Omegamon had just said. Suddenly, before anyone could move a muscle, the voice of Lillymon was overheard from the speakers around the arena.

"_Hi again, ladies and gentlemen, the short intermission period is almost over and I am happy to announce the next rounds for our dual tournaments. In the first semi-final match-up, we will be seeing Yugi Muto dealing against Takato Matsuda!"_

Upon hearing this announcement, Takato and Yugi exchanged glances towards one another. This is exactly the match Takato wanted. He finally gets his chance to duel against the Duelist Kingdom/Battle City champion. Unfortunately, that meant Joey had to duel... you know who.

"Takato, I..."

"Don't say anything, Yugi. Let's just give them a good show," Takato pat Yugi on his shoulder. "Like Himura, you're somebody I've wanted to duel against for a long time. This is a dream match I've wanted ever since I became aware of your reputation!"

"Then, may the best duelist win," Yami Yugi nodded in reply to Takato.

"_For our two battle matches, we have made it official for Agunimon to compete against Marine Devimon and Wolfmon battle Piedmon! Competitors, present yourselves on stage or be forced to be disqualified from competition! You have five minutes to arrive at the stage!"_

Now, it was time to avenge the losses of the heroes who fought valiantly against Piedmon and Marine Devimon. For Kouji, he would at last extract his revenge on Piedmon for defeating Kouichi the other day and nearly putting him out of commission. As for Takuya, he has the opportunity to avenge Fairymon's loss and take advantage of Marine Devimon's lack of rest. This was their opportunity to score a dual victory over Pharaohmon's men and leaving only the demon himself to contend with. Three exciting matches were set to commence in a matter of minutes and there would be no turning back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Elsewhere in the Arena/Pharaohmon's Skybox**

Arriving through the front door of the skybox, Lance walked inside and kneeled at the center. He bowed his head in respect and expected a greeting from his dark lord. However, Pharaohmon did not even acknowledge his puppet's presence. The dark lord was sitting on his chair and his face was twisted as if he were constipating. Beads of sweat dripped across Pharaohmon's face and his body was slightly expanding out, but Pharaohmon managed to keep his body in control. This all started when Yusuke unleashed his spirit blasts into his body. Could he have made a mistake by absorbing all of those attacks generated from the Spirit Detective?

"Lord Pharaohmon...? Is everything all right? We did come out victorious in the end of that round," Lance spoke out. "I..."

"I'm all right, Lance my boy," Pharaohmon grunted deeply. "I just need to rest my body until my time comes once these matches are complete. I'll be awaiting Piedmon and Marine Devimon to come out victorious."

"Yes, my lord. I'm confident they will not let us down."

"See to it that they don't," Pharaohmon replied while straining.

"Yes, my lord. I'll be outside the door whenever you need me," Lance bowed to the dark lord before walking out the door.

As Lance departed from the room, this left Pharaohmon all alone in his skybox room. He face-palmed himself while hiding his pained look. Somehow, Yusuke's attack was taking a toll on Pharaohmon since spirit energy and demon energy do not mix well. They often tend to create devastating effects on a demon. However, the spirit energy was not the only problem that bothered Pharaohmon. He had immediately sensed the reawakening of the Digital Priestess. Yes, even from where he sat, he could feel her presence.

"_Those fools! They've failed me! The girl has successfully managed to capture the sword and now the Digital Priestess has been reawakened! Now, those three Sailors have regained their powers! The same three girls I've stolen their powers from! They cannot be allowed to escape alive! I just hope that HE can keep them at bay while I attend to matters here at the tournament. I am this close to grasping victory and now the Priestess has been reawakened! My destiny shall not be derailed because of a setback! Darkness will prevail over the light and the two worlds will have itself a new ruler to ascend to the throne. I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY DESTINY! WILL NOT!"_

As he continued ranting on in thought, Pharaohmon set his attention towards the arena to witness the next set of matches. He would be competing soon after these matches are complete and prove to everyone that he has no equal. Nobody, not even the Digital Priestess, will deny him his destiny and his dream to rule the two worlds.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**Inside the Main Chamber of Hohou Temple**

The Sailor trio was easily disposing of the Knightmon, Darkknightmon and Karatenmon hordes with an array of their most effective attacks. Cammy and Artemis stood back to witness the destruction of the temple guardians.

"Ha! You call these guys a challenge? I can get a better workout just by dancing!" Sailor Venus laughed out. "All right, boys! Come and get me!"

A pair of Karatenmon flew out across to attack Sailor Venus head on with their swords. However, as soon as they reached her, Venus had phased out and moved to one side. The Karatenmon followed out in pursuit of her and slashed across with their swords. Sailor Venus dodged their attack and leapt up into mid-air. She put out her hand and unleashed a chain made out of heart-shaped beams.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

The Karatenmon pair found themselves wrapped up by the chain and struggled to break free. This gave Venus enough time to implement her next attack. She pointed two fingers out and released two massive energy beams.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!"

The dual beams caught the two bird warriors and engulfed them completely. The Karatenmon screeched loudly before exploding into data fragments. Sailor Venus swiftly landed down at the spot, lifted herself up and blew a kiss out while winking.

"That's for my adoring fans!" Sailor Venus giggled. "How are you guys holding up?"

Elsewhere across the room, Sailor Jupiter leaped across and knocked several Knightmon down like they were a pair of dominoes. She clasped her hands together to gather a ball of electric energy. An antenna erected from out of her tiara and collected more electricity. She tosses the electric ball across towards the Knightmon.

"JUPITER! SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Once the electric ball struck the Knightmon, the force tore through their torsos and caused them to explode into data. Sailor Jupiter looked over her shoulder and found a Karatenmon attempting a sneak attack. She delivered an elbow shot into the bird warrior's gut and followed it up with a spinning wheel kick. Sailor Jupiter picked the Karatenmon up from the ground, lifted him overhead and tossed him into mid-air. Then, she unleashed a dragon created from her electrical powers.

"JUPITER! SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"

The electric dragon was quickly summoned by Sailor Jupiter and swallowed the Karatenmon completely. The Tengu warrior screamed before exploding into data fragments.

"That takes care of him! Mars, having fun?" Sailor Jupiter turned around and gave her fellow Senshi a wink.

Sailor Mars was having her way with the incoming Darkknightmon hordes. She summoned forth her bow and arrow created from out of her flames. Aiming her bow directly at the Darkknightmon, Sailor Mars released the arrow and shot it through the Darkknightmons' torsos.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

With the Darkknightmon taken out, a Karatenmon emerged from out of the ground and tried to stab Sailor Mars with a knife. Unfortunately for him, Sailor Mars already punched a hole through his chest using another one of her attacks. A massive fire blast came plowing through Karatenmon's chest and killed him instantly.

"FIRE SOUL!"

Finding himself completely outgunned and without guardians, Puppetmon attempted to make a hasty retreat through the torn down wall. The three Senshi saw the Dark Master making his escape, but they wouldn't let him off the hook that easily. They leapt across and stopped in front of Puppetmon. Puppetmon screeched and fell back in surprise.

"Going somewhere, pal?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I'm afraid the fun was just getting started. We were gunning for you next," Sailor Jupiter gave him a threatening gesture.

"Now, to dispose of you and get the heck out of here," Sailor Mars stomped her foot across and approached the frightened puppet. "Cammy, mind if I turn this punk into firewood?"

"As you wish, Sailor Mars," Cammy nodded in reply. "But we must be going now. There's no time to lose with Pharaohmon in the Digital World."

"Right! Here that Pinocchio? I can't drag this on much longer. I have places to be and demons to slay," Sailor Mars picked Puppetmon up by his shirt. "Ready to go the after life?"

"Ack! Help! Boss! They're going to kill me! Help!" Puppetmon screamed out.

Before long, a large door across the room opened up and caught the Sailor Senshi by surprise. They took battle stances and prepared for the worst to come. The boss himself was prepared to reveal himself. Puppetmon dropped from Sailor Mars' grasp and sighed a big relief. A smile crossed his face as he realized that he was on the verge of being saved.

"Yeah! Boss! I knew you'd come!" Puppetmon shouted. "Now we can take care of these girl scouts!"

"Girls! Brace yourselves!" Cammy spoke out and held her weapons in preparation.

"This guy has to be big if he's the boss! I can't look!" Artemis covered his eyes. _"Man, Luna would be so ashamed of me if she saw me wussing out like I am right now."_

As a figure emerged from out of the entrance, the Sailors remained in battle stances. Puppetmon was already getting excited and jumped around like a child. However, there were groans of disappointment once the figure revealed himself. It was Fuugamon. Puppetmon dropped his arms and his mouth dropped. The Sailor Senshi began bawling out in laughter.

"FUUGAMON!" Puppetmon exclaimed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Um, I couldn't find my way out the halls. So, I took the boss' secret passage door. What? It's not my fault that I can get lost in this place!"

"Oh my god! You mean to tell me this guy is your boss?" Sailor Venus dropped the ground and rolled around. "Oh yeah! We're really scared now! Here we were worried about the all mighty and powerful boss of yours!"

"I can't believe I was getting worried. I'm terribly disappointed," Sailor Mars nodded her head. "My, my... You guys are the most pathetic villains I've ever encountered. Even the average youmas put up a better resistance."

"Well, Mars, our powers have gotten stronger since Cammy reactivated our brooches," Sailor Jupiter stated.

"True, true. Well, it's been fun boys, but we best be heading off now," the Fire Senshi shrugged her shoulders. "Oh and don't even bother trying to attack us, because I will not show you any mercy!"

"Fuugamon? Where's the boss at!" Puppetmon grabbed the ogre and shook him. "Where is he!"

"Um... I forget but he said he'd be here any minute now," Fuugamon sweat dropped.

"ARGH! WE CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! THOSE GIRL SCOUTS ARE GOING TO MAKE MINCE MEAT OUT OF US!"

"With those two arguing like an old married couple, we can depart from this place. Sailor Senshi, lets go," Cammy walked towards the entrance/exit of the chamber room.

"Yeah, the others are waiting for us," Artemis nodded as he followed out with Cammy. "Let's get going, Senshi!"

"Right!"

Before long, the Dra-Warrior duo, their three fellow Senshi and the three Legendary Warriors arrived on the scene.

"Hey, guys! Sorry we took so long," Herodramon replied. "We had a detour with some guards when we arrived inside."

"But, it's great to see you three back as Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Mercury approached her three friends and hugged them. "All of us have been reenergized thanks to Cammy."

"It appears our mission is complete. We can now head back to the arena and put a stop to that Pharaohmon creep!" Arbormon stated while slamming his fists together. "I can't wait for all of this to be over with!"

"Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, It's good to have you back again," Sailor Pluto gave a respectful bow to the revived Sailor trio.

"Ah, you don't have to, Pluto. We're just glad to be back and kicking butt!" Sailor Venus giggled.

"In any case, we must depart from this place now," Sailor Saturn suggested.

"Right, just follow my lead everyone," Ninjadramon replied as he carried Labramon on his back.

"Ah, you found Labramon!" Sailor Jupiter smiled. "But, um, what's wrong with him? His eyes are all twirly."

"And you're covered in drool, Ninjadramon!" Sailor Venus pointed out.

"Ugh... Look, I'll explain everything later but we must leave this place right away!"

"**Oh? Why leave so soon? I was just about to throw out the welcoming mat for you, my guests!" **a loud, monstrous voice roared out from the path Fuugamon entered from.

The heroes quickly spun around and felt chills coming down their spins once hearing this monstrous roar. There was no doubt this was coming from the head honcho himself. Puppetmon and Fuugamon immediately bowed towards the entranceway. Then, loud footsteps were heard and the whole chamber room trembled under the footsteps. As it so happens, the leader was a titan of demonic proportions. Sailor Mars and Cammy quickly felt a tremendously powerful, dark presence emerging out of the passageway.

"You guys! This is it! It's no doubt the head guy himself!" Sailor Mars tensed up.

"Stand your ground everyone!" Cammy called out in order.

"At last, you've come, boss!" Puppetmon and Fuugamon exclaimed in unison.

"Brace yourselves everyone!" Sailor Pluto ordered the group.

A monster, at about the size of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, emerged from out of the entrance. A low growl was heard from out of the beast's mouth with drool emerging. A pair of yellow, slanted demonic eyes flashed through the darkness. The monster himself was covered by a silver armor of sorts with demonic/tribal markings across sections of his body. Thin armor covered his thin legs and arms. A pair of kneepads covered his legs with a Piedmon 'mask' pasted on each pad. A purple pod design with blood red teeth marked across his leg calves. A near thirty-foot long tail lashed out across behind him and that was covered by segmented armor. Even his waist and torso were covered with segmented armor. A thick breastplate covered his chest with the lower half colored purple. On it was an image of a red bat. His shoulders were actually large heads with a pair of eyes and a mouth; in fact, the right one had three red orb-like eyes and the left one had white ones. Red fangs protruded from out of the shoulder mouths. Five, purple fingers ended with long protrusions. On his back and attached to his shoulders was a purple armor that looked like a glider. On his face, the beast was wearing a red mask, but no pupils were seen. Instead, there were yellow eyes. Shaggy, blonde hair waved out like a mane behind his head and perfectly sharp, white teeth crossed across his satanic grin. A pair of vampire fangs protruded, which indicted that he evolved from a vampire digimon.

"Boss! You've finally come!" Puppetmon happily cheered. "Now, you girl scouts are in for it now!"

The reactions from the heroes were mainly those of shock, disbelief and fear. Even the Sailor Senshi were beginning to grow scared out of their wits. Cammy immediately recognized the beast and pointed her staff towards him.

"I remember him!"

"Yeah and so do I," Sailor Venus nodded in reply. "In case you guys haven't watched the sequel to _Digimon Adventure_, this guy is the final boss of _Zero Two_!"

"You fools will refer to our boss as Belial Myotismon!" Fuugamon exclaimed.

"Belial Myotismon!" the Legendary Warriors gasped out.

"So, I was right," Sailor Venus smiled.

"So, it seems we have intruders in my little lair!" Belial Myotismon bellowed out. "It's too bad Pharaohmon has asked of me to kill you all! You will not escape the wrath of **BELIAL MYOTISMON**!"

**(Belial Myotismon. Mega-Level. Demon Lord Digimon. Special Attacks: Pandemonium Flare & Melting Blood)**

Upon witnessing the surprise emergence of the most feared Demon Lord from the Digimon Adventure series, the Sailor warriors stepped out into battle stances along with the Dra-Warrior duo and the three Legendary Warriors. There was no doubt some, like Sailor Mercury, were showing fear. This is exactly what Belial Myotismon would exploit and use against his adversaries.

"Hooray for the boss!" Puppetmon cheered on. "Now, you punks are going to get it!"

"So, boss. What do you want us to do?" Fuugamon asked from the Demon Lord.

"I'll give you two one last chance to redeem yourselves, but fail me... and consider yourselves executed!" Belial Myotismon stepped forward and walked past his two henchmen. "So, you are the intruders who have traveled this far to find the Priestess sword. I must commend you for making it this far. It's interesting on the variety of victims that have entered upon my lair! Two Dra-Warriors, three Legendary Warriors, a digimon canine, the Digital Priestess and six super-powered human females! This should be fun! Even with your greater numbers, you still don't stand a chance against me!"

"You guys! This is it! We're going up against the mother load! Even the Digi-Destined had trouble with this guy!" Sailor Venus jumped back. "But, since we've figured out what Puppetmon was capable of, we should be able to exploit this guy's weaknesses! Jupiter! Ready?"

"Let's do it!" Sailor Jupiter called out.

"Hold it you guys!" Sailor Mars called out to her comrades. "This guy is stronger than anyone we've gone up against on this journey!"

Belial Myotismon simply stood his ground as he watched Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter charge out to attack. He did not seem at all worried for what they were going to do to him. Sailor Venus was the first to implement her attack by blowing out a kiss and unleashing a bombardment of heart blasts at him.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Followed by Venus' attack, Sailor Jupiter unleashed a rain of razor-sharp thunder leaves down on the Demon Lord digimon.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Once the attacks struck Belial Myotismon head on, they merely fizzled out against the Demon Lord's body. No damage was inflicted on the villain. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter stood with widened eyes.

"Um, not good..." Sailor Venus nervously laughed.

"Any other bright ideas, Venus?" Sailor Jupiter sweat dropped.

"You guys! Get out of there! We're going to have to go for an all-out team assault!" Sailor Pluto called out in suggestion.

"_This isn't good! It's no surprise Venus and Jupiter's attacks didn't do anything to this guy. I mean this is the final freaking boss the Digi-Destined had to face in their series," _Sailor Mars thought. _"I could use my Ofuda scrolls, but there's no doubt he will cancel them out and I need to get at close range. Attacking a monster like him head on is suicide. If we attack together as Pluto suggested, we just might have a chance."_

"Sailor Mars! Why don't we ascend into our Eternal forms?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Mercury! That's it! We can reach our Eternal forms and we just might stand a better chance! Pluto? Saturn? Are you two able to reach your Eternal forms?"

"We're not too sure ourselves," Sailor Saturn replied.

"No, you two can," Cammy spoke out. "When you all become basked by my light, not only were your energies increased but I enabled you to reach your Eternal forms."

"Are you certain!" Sailor Pluto asked. "Saturn! You know what this means?"

"Yes, I do! If its Eternals you want, then you shall receive!"

"Yes, because those forms will be required if we have any hopes of trouncing this guy! We're without Sailor Moon this time. I'm confident we can defeat this guy!" Sailor Mars assured her fellow Senshi. "Ninjadramon, you stay there and look after Labramon. Herodramon! Arbormon! Mercuremon! Grottomon! We're going to need your help on this!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Herodramon nodded in reply. "Sorry, but you got babysitting time with the mutt, Ninjadramon."

"Well, it sure stinks to be me," Ninjadramon sighed. "If only I can figure out how to fix Labramon..."

"Mercury, after you reach Eternal form, scan for any weaknesses on Belial Myotismon," Sailor Mars instructed the Senshi of Mercury.

"Right!"

"What are you fools blabbering about? Are you chanting a prayer before you all die?" Belial Myotismon raised his arms up and unleashed an acidic red spray. "MELTING BLOOD!"

As the red spray spread out across the chamber room, the Sailor Senshi and their allies quickly spread out. Sailor Mars grabbed Cammy while Sailor Venus scooped up Artemis in her arms. The red liquid poured across the room and ate through the stone pillars that once stood in place. That could have easily been the fate of the Sailor Senshi if they hadn't moved.

"Damn! This guy sure isn't going to cut us a break!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"All right, guys! This is it! Time to show this creep what Eternals can do!" Sailor Venus stood up in dramatic fashion and pointed a finger.

"You girls had better hurry then! He's going for another!" Herodramon shouted out.

"GIRLS! NOW!" Sailor Mars called out.

Suddenly, each of the Sailors were becoming engulfed by a bright aura of their respective colors. There was red, orange, green, blue, dark violet and light purple.

"Mercury!"

"Venus!"

"Mars!"

"Jupiter!"

"Saturn!"

"Pluto!"

"**ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!"**

Everyone stopped and gazed upon the six-way transformation of the Sailor Senshi. For the Inners, this was a form they had already become accustomed to. However, this was a new sensation of power for Pluto and Saturn. The Dra-Warriors and the Legendary Warriors watched with astonishment.

"Wow, you're looking great there, Ami!" Arbormon shouted.

"Doesn't she always look great to you?" Grottomon sweat dropped.

"Typical Arbormon, must thou speak like thou were a pervert?" Mercuremon sighed.

"Um, what? What did you just say?" the Warrior of Wood wondered with a confused look.

Meanwhile, Belial Myotismon observed the six transforming Senshi. They emerged out of the auras of light to reveal their Eternal forms. The Demon Lord seemed impressed with their display of power and gave a toothy grin. Puppetmon and Fuugamon decided to take cover behind a pile of debris. Belial Myotismon walked across and once again bellowed out.

"So, the six of you think you have what it takes to challenge my strength? I am Belial Myotismon, amongst the mightiest of the Demon Lords! Nobody other than Pharaohmon and Lucemon rivals my strength! I am the bringer of nightmares and destroyer of the light! What makes you think that I will fall before six skirt-wearing insects?"

"You're going to eat those words if you ask me, pal!" Eternal Sailor Mars retorted. "You know you aren't the first to ever say those words? You know what? We, along with Sailor Moon, defeated creeps like yourself!"

"So, get used to the fact that you're going to be defeated by us 'skirt-wearing insects'!" Eternal Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

The six Sailors ascended around Belial Myotismon and prepared themselves for their biggest battle since entering the Digital World. Belial Myotismon stood his ground and prepared for anything his new adversaries may bring. Cammy watches on from a corner. Thanks to her powers of the sword, the six Senshi have reached their full potential and they would put those powers to the test against the mighty Demon Lord.

"Belial Myotismon, soon you will realize just how powerful my powers are. May the light overcome your darkness, Demon Lord," Cammy whispered to herself. "We shall prevail. Pharaohmon, you had better take note of who you're dealing with. For soon, you will be sealed once again by my blade."

-

At last, the boss has been revealed and it turns out to be the great Demon Lord, Belial Myotismon! Suiting up for combat, the six Senshi have ascended into their Eternal forms. Can they stop him? Will the Dra-Warriors and the Legendary Warriors themselves get involved?

Back at the tournament, Pharaohmon and Lance have defeated their opponents. Fortunately, Yusuke and Kaiba were spared from any wrath. Marine Devimon prevails over Jetsilphymon and joins his comrade, Piedmon. Those two will be set to face Takuya and Kouji in the next round! Yugi will duel against his friend, Takato, in the first semi-final round match. Can Takato provide great competition for the King of Games just as Himura presented?

All of these questions will be answered next time!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

**(PREVIEW)**

Ranma: Hey there! This is Saotome Ranma from Ranma 1/2 here to bring you the preview of the next chapter! Omegamon has found himself betrothed to the Queen of the Amazons, just because he defeated her in battle! (Now doesn't THAT sound familiar...)

Omegamon: Athenamon, how did you find me?

Athenamon: You weren't that hard to find, my dear Omegamon. You will not escape me.

Takato: Geez, sometimes I don't understand the meaning of true love. Well, Yugi, this is it! Who would have thought we'd be dueling?

Yugi: Perhaps it was going to lead down to this. May the best duelist win, Takato.

Takato: You got it!

Kurama: Brimstone, it's time we settle this.

Brimstone: I knew you'd come, Kurama.

Ardhamon: Damn, I never thought Marine Devimon would be this tough! It's no wonder Izumi couldn't beat him!

Beowulfmon: Kouichi! I will avenge you!

Izumi: You guys! They can't evolve by themselves, they're going to need our help! But, we're going to need Vega, Dimitro and Sam to sacrifice their spirits, too.

Arbormon: What...? Sacrifice our spirits? We're about to enter combat!

Mercuremon: No, because Herodramon and Ninjadramon have already digivolved, my friend.

Sailor Mars: Don't worry about us! It'll be just us Sailor Senshi and Dra-Warriors to take Belial Myotismon!

Belial Myotismon: It doesn't matter how many of you there are, you still can't hope to defeat me!

Sailor Venus: Keep dreaming, pal! With Ninjadramon and Herodramon digivolved, we stand a good chance!

Dark Gabumon: The next chapter itself is entitled...

**_Unified Spirit Evolution! The Sailor Senshi Clash Against Belial Myotismon!_**

Kaiser Greymon & Magna Garurumon: You don't want to miss this!

Hiei: I can feel it. Is Pharaohmon on the verge of a mental breakdown?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

Whew, this chapter was actually pretty difficult to write for me. I guess consider the fact that Pharaohmon and Lance were featured in here. Hopefully, I won't run into problems like this again.

Before I go, I'd like to thank for the following: LazerWulf for the beta-reading of this chapter and the Ranma reference, Ninetalesuk for the idea of his Ninjadramon and Herodramon digivolving in the next chapter with new forms to boot. :P Again, a big thanks to Belletiger for the Inumon/Renamon scene. You guys rule!

As many of you have noticed, but I've decided to use Belial Myotismon rather than MaloMyotismon. I could be using Belial Vamdemon, but I went with Belial Myotismon instead. Some of you are wondering why I put a Japanese name and an English name together? Well, I find it to be unique plus many fanfic authors I've seen have called him 'Belial Myotismon'. MaloMyotismon simply just reminds me of marshmallows and there has always been a running gag joke on the net where people have referred to him as 'MarshMalo'. Heh. So I wanted Myotismon to be an actual threat rather than have the Senshi make fun of his name. Infact, I've disclosed my own parody of the demise of Malo himself.Hope you like it.

Davis: ((dreams of eating a sea of marshmallows)) I could go for some 'MarshMalos' right now!

MaloMyotismon: ((POOF! Loses his arm and gives his worst imitation of Peter Griffin)) Aw, crap...

What do you think? Anyway, I hope none of you are confused with Belial Myotismon because he's still the same final boss of Zero Two. Plus MaloMyotismon just brings back bad memories from my past life and I don't wish to talk about it. It's rather embarrassing.

Well, that wraps up Chapter 39. Wow, this story actually near its end. Only five more chapters to go, but you have to wonder... What will the end result be? You'll just have to find out. :D The sequel series will be launched by late-September/early October. Until then, peace!


	40. Unification of Spirits and Sailors!

Hi, again, everyone! It's your friendly neighborhood author speaking! We're already getting to the start of yet another action-packed chapter! We have what looks to be a good duel between Takato and Yugi. Plus, we have Takuya and Kouji competing in two matches against two of Pharaohmon's cronies. Can the two boys manage to knock off Piedmon and Marine Devimon before it's officially lights out for the Legendary Warriors? Plus, we have Kurama getting ready to confront Brimstone after such a long wait. Not to mention the Sailor Senshi suiting up to battle the evil Belial Myotismon! Lots of action heading your way and you won't be disappointed. :D

Whew, ok, that's enough of the rambling. Just want to remind you all that the sequel looks to have a nice, bright future ahead. I can't wait to release the first chapter of the second series by the end of this coming September or by early October at the latest.

Ok, that's enough out of me. What do you say we get on with the chapter? The red hot action starts now!

Enjoy the show! ;)

* * *

**_Unified Spirit Evolution! The Sailor Senshi Clash Against Belial Myotismon!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Inside the main chamber within the Hohou temple**

Deep in the chamber room within the Hohou Temple, a showdown was now set in place. There was a standoff taking place between the six Sailor Senshi and the terrifying Demon Lord, Belial Myotismon. Watching from the sidelines were Cammy, Artemis, Ninjadramon, Herodramon, a hypnotized Labramon, Arbormon, Grottomon and Mercuremon. On the other side from where Belial Myotismon stood, Puppetmon and Fuugamon were taking glimpse of the battle preparing to take place.

Belial Myotismon stood his ground and eyed his attention on his six adversaries. The six Sailor warriors levitated around him garbed in their Eternal form outfits and concentrated their energies through their power brooches. Needless to say, Belial Myotismon was going to be in one hell of a fight. However, fighting super-powered humans should be considered an easy task for him, or could it? The Senshi themselves have a history of conquering demon lords back on earth.

"This is it, Herodramon. You think those girls stand a chance against Belial Myotismon?" Ninjadramon asked his fellow Dra-Warrior. "I mean, this was an unexpected event! Who would have thought we'd be dealing with HIM of all digimon! Even we're out of his league. I hate to admit it."

"You're right, but I really believe these girls can hold their own against Belial Myotismon. He is powerful but he is not undefeatable! They can win!"

Ninjadramon raised his hopes. "But what we need to do is get Labramon out of this trance."

"That collar around his neck. I pointed it out when we were on our way here," Herodramon pointed to the canine's collar. "It'd be best if we rip it off him."

"Good idea and that should break the effect of the hypnosis," Ninjadramon nodded in agreement.

With that said Ninjadramon proceeded to grab the collar that choked Labramon's neck. Then with one tug, Ninjadramon ripped it off and tossed it aside. He let out a deep sigh and looked towards Labramon to see if the effects were wearing off.

"All right, Labramon, buddy. Come back to us," Ninjadramon shook the digimon canine.

However, there was no reply coming from the digital puppy. His eyes were still twirly and he had not regained consciousness. Ninjadramon shook Labramon harder to snap him out of the trace, but all to no avail.

"What? He's not snapping out of it!" Ninjadramon exclaimed. "C'mon, Labramon! Quit jerking our chains here! We just removed the collar off you!"

"This doesn't make sense. He should be back to normal," Herodramon attempted to figure this problem out. "Then again, Labramon does have a knack of playing cruel, practical jokes."

"If that's the case... LABRAMON!" Ninjadramon screamed out through Labramon's ear. "If this is your idea of a joke, then you had better cut it out! We have more important matters at the moment!"

"He couldn't be playing a joke," Herodramon replied. "This truly is serious. Otherwise, you would have brought back to his senses with that needless outburst."

"Well, I had to see if he was still completely there," Ninjadramon sighed before turning back to the battle prepared to take place. "But you're right. We have even more important matters at the moment."

"C'mon, Ami. You girls can do it," Arbormon whispered to himself. "I know you can take this guy. You just need to work together."

"Even so, they're dealing with Belial Myotismon," Cammy the Digital Priestess spoke out. "This was the final enemy the Chosen Children had to contend with in their series. He will be not an easy task."

"Um, why don't you help them? Considering you're the Digital Priestess. You have the power to slay any demon digimon," Grottomon approached Cammy.

"Even my powers have their limits. I have to reserve all of my power for Pharaohmon. While I do have the power to defeat Belial Myotismon, half of my power will be lost and it'll be a wasted opportunity when I do confront Pharaohmon."

"Even you do have your limits, my priestess," Mercuremon replied. "It's too bad, because we could use your power."

"I really wish I can help, but I want the girls to do enter this battle on their own. They need to prove themselves they are capable of fighting their own battles," Cammy stated. "Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Please, be careful and avoid his illusions."

Meanwhile, the battle was beginning to go underway. Belial Myotismon charged across the temple and slammed his right clawed hand across to swipe the six Senshi at once. They avoided the blow and spread out across the temple with graceful agility. Sailor Jupiter leapt over the Demon Lord and waved her hands out into crossed-arm motions. She unleashes a wave of colorful flowers.

**_"JUPITER POISON FLOWER STORM!"_**

The Thunder Senshi sent out her wave of poisonous flowers across Belial Myotismon. However, the Demon Lord retaliated by releasing a red mist from under his shoulder pods. The mist quickly disintegrated the flowers in their place.

**_"MELTING BLOOD!"_**

"Aw, damn..." Sailor Jupiter cursed as she landed down several yards from where the Demon Lord stood.

**"HEADS UP, FANGFACE!"** Sailor Venus called out from above as she placed her hands out in front of her tiara emerald, ala Krillin's _Taiyoken_ fashion. **_"VENUS RADIATION RAY!"_**

The blinding flash spread out of Venus' emerald embedded on her tiara. The light spread out across and blinded Belial Myotismon in quick fashion. The Demon Lord howled out in pain from the blinding flash and staggered backwards. This gave the other Senshi a chance to attack with their full arsenal.

"Now, guys! I have him blinded!" Sailor Venus called out to her fellow Senshi. "How about that for a snap shot, fang face?"

Next, Sailor Mercury was the next to attack the Demon Lord with her deadly ice attacks. She pushed her hands forward and created a barrier made completely out of an ice element. She swiftly sets her hand on the ice barrier and shatters it with a snap of her fingers. It quickly shattered and broke into an array of massive, sharp icicles.

**_"MERCURY ICE SPEAR BARRAGE!"_**

She planned to use the same attack that helped bring the downfall of Ryuukoutsuseimon. However, she was dealing with a Demon Lord of the highest caliber. The icicles only managed to pierce into his body armor but it did not completely freeze him in place. The still blinded Demon Lord resisted against Mercury's freezing. Sailor Mercury watched on in anticipation and hoped for the Demon Lord to be brought down. Much to her dismay, Belial Myotismon was not going down.

"He's resisting my ice attack! Sailor Pluto! Sailor Saturn! You two will have to do something to weaken him!" Sailor Mercury called out to the Outer Senshi pair.

"Leave this to us!" Sailor Saturn nodded as she leapt down with the Senshi of Time.

The Outer Senshi pair prepared to implement their attacks with Belial Myotismon still staggering from the attacks. Sailor Saturn waved her Glaive and slashed across in front of her to create a Pentagram-symbol. Saturn then put clapped her hands together and put them in front of the symbol. The Senshi of Destruction screamed out her new attack and unleashed it at the blinded Demon Lord.

**_"SATURN SHINGAMI CHAOS!"_**

The attack struck Belial Myotismon head on and pushed him back across. It also did some damage to his body considering how powerful Saturn's attacks normally are. Next, Sailor Pluto raised her staff overhead, spun it around and pointed it across. She slammed her staff down to release a boulder-sized sphere with numbers coating the surface of it. She sent it across and screamed out the name of her new attack.

**_"PLUTO CHRONO TIME PARADOX!"_**

This next attack was just as strong as Saturn's and it struck the Demon Lord head-on. The force sent him skidding across and nearly forcing him to lose his balance. Belial Myotismon staggered in attempt to hold his balance. There were now some scratches inflicted on his body and his face twisted into a frustrated frown.

Finally, Sailor Mars gracefully landed from a platform and found herself on the opposite side from where Belial Myotismon stood. Only few are even brave enough to be standing off against a Demon Lord of this caliber. Much like Davis before her, Sailor Mars showed no fear of Belial Myotismon and wouldn't allow him to interfere in her quest of conquering Pharaohmon.

"I know Sailor Moon wouldn't let a guy like you stand in our way! But she isn't here and I'm here to lead the Senshi against you, Belial Myotismon! You're standing in our way of facing Pharaohmon!" Sailor Mars exclaimed out towards the Demon Lord. "You will not stand in the way of our destiny!"

As soon as she made her declaration, Sailor Mars brought her hand out in front of her and summoned forth her flaming sword. Belial Myotismon regained his sight once the flash was wearing out and sensed the great holy power emitting from Sailor Mars' flames. The Demon Lord growled angrily. He looked directly into Mars' eyes and was immediately reminded of Davis. Those eyes were the same fearless eyes with sheer determination of achieving ultimate victory.

"Those eyes... You remind me of that Digi-Destined brat!" Belial Myotismon bellowed out and whispered the name of that specific child. " Davis..."

"Belial Myotismon! Prepare yourself to be chastised!" Sailor Mars screamed out as she charged across, leapt overhead and unleashed a powerful wave of flames through her sword. _**"MARS FLAME SABER!"**_

The mighty Demon Lord found himself engulfed by the stinging holy flames from the priestess Senshi. He howled out in pain from the flames and crossed his arms out in front of him. Sailor Mars flipped down back and stood her ground with her sword in hand. Belial Myotismon thrashed through the ensuing flames and screamed out with indescribable furious anger. Even Puppetmon and Fuugamon were surprised with these turn of events.

**"NO! BOSS!"** Puppetmon cried out as he witnessed Belial Myotismon being overtaken by the warriors' multiple attacks. "Don't let these girl scouts make a fool out of you!"

"Um, are they even hurting the boss? Boss always manages to pull through after every fight he's been in," Fuugamon scratched his head.

"For once, dimwit, we're in agreement," Puppetmon sighed. "The boss is only leading them to believe that they're winning."

"Ah! Man, this is awesome! They've got him!" Arbormon laughed happily. "They'll no doubt finish him off!"

"Yeah! This is it! I can't believe how easy this was!" Grottomon agreed with the Wood Warrior. "Here we all were all worried over nothing! These girls are really something!"

"I'm not so sure," Mercuremon disagreed. "Shouldn't Belial Myotismon be weakened by now? I'm still sensing a strong dark force surging through that form of his."

"Oh, they just need to keep attacking him. That's all. There's nothing to worry about!" Artemis called out to the Warrior of Metal.

"No, I have to agree with Mercuremon here, guys," Herodramon replied. "Belial Myotismon hasn't even weakened. Damn, I knew we should have intervened Ninjadramon."

"No, I have faith in the girls. They can do it," Ninjadramon stated. "They've surprised us with very enemy we've encountered along the way. Even one of those girls managed to defeat Ryuukoutsuseimon, a mega-level digimon!"

"Yes, but you're forgetting that this is a Demon Lord! Belial Myotismon is in a league of his own. He's no Pharaohmon, but he's tough enough to take us all down!" Herodramon reminded his Dra-Warrior comrade. "It was Belial Myotismon who killed Imperialdramon-sama's old master!"

"Yes, but times have changed. More warriors have arisen to take his place and now earth has its own league of heroes!"

"That's true, but the girls will need to give it their all if they hope to defeat Belial Myotismon," Cammy spoke out for the Dra-Warriors. "But, I have faith in them. I will NOT lose hope for my sister and her friends. C'mon, girls. You can do it!"

"_She is definitely the Digital Priestess. Just by looking at her and believing her, we can certainly rely on her word," _Herodramon thought. _"But, how are those girls going to defeat a being who is twice their strength and cunning? If only Ninjadramon and I can digivolve further to help them. Now, we're just sitting ducks. We don't even stand a chance against a Demon Lord."_

Back at the battle at hand, the six Sailor Senshi stood united together. They remained in battle stances and waited for Belial Myotismon to emerge. Suddenly, their faces crossed with grimaced looks and gaping mouths. The Demon Lord emerged out of the smoke cloud with no scratches on his body. His villainous laughter echoed with a mix of malice and amusement. Sailor Mars couldn't believe it. Her own holy flames did not at the slightest singe Belial Myotismon's armor.

"No way!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "He has to have more scratches than that!"

"I can't... believe our combined attacks did not harm him!" Sailor Pluto gasped.

"It can't be," Sailor Saturn nodded her head.

"Not even Mercury's Icicles did any damage to him!" exclaimed Sailor Jupiter.

"What can we do to harm this guy, Mercury? Have you tried figuring out his weak point through your computer scanner?" Sailor Mars asked the Aqua Senshi.

"I'm still trying to figure him out, Mars, but he never gives me chance when he attacks!" Sailor Mercury replied back as she checked Belial Myotismon's digital form through her visor. "His body is made completely out of data and it's going to take me a while to figure out his weak point."

"Damn, time isn't exactly what we need now!" Sailor Jupiter cursed. "What now, guys?"

"Ha! I know what you six can do," Belial Myotismon smiled darkly as he raised his arms. "You six girls are about to realize your worst dreams come to life!"

"Oh crap! This is it, guys! He's going to use that _Mental Illusion_ on us! He's going to make us see our greatest desires!" Sailor Venus reminded everyone. "He did this with the Digi-Destined!"

That comment from Sailor Venus immediately attracted Belial Myotismon's attention. He turned around and looked at each Senshi with watchful eyes.

"So, you somehow know about the Digi-Destined?" Belial Myotismon growled while studying their gazes and sensed some doubt from them. "Not like it really matters. For one day I will get my revenge on those no good brats, but you six will be my new victims for the time being! Through you six, I'll send a message to those Digi-Destined brats that I will never die!"

"That's for sure! Why don't you just stay dead?" Sailor Saturn retorted.

"Aw, a feisty one," Belial Myotismon cackled out. "I'm going to have fun toying with your minds and exploiting your greatest fears!"

"So, you're not going to show us our greatest desires in illusion forms?" Sailor Venus asked as she pointed directly at the Demon Lord.

"No, I have an even more delicious idea in store for you six wretched females!" Belial Myotismon declared. "NOW, PREPARE TO WITNESS YOUR GREATEST NIGHTMARES COME TO LIFE! _**NIGHTMARE ILLUSION!**_"

Rather than using Mind Illusion, Belial Myotismon decided to turn things up a notch and exploit the girls' greatest fears. Cammy saw through to this and immediately called out to them. She certainly wasn't expecting the Demon Lord to aim for Nightmare Illusions.

**"SENSHI! MOVE AWAY!"** Cammy screamed out.

"Oh no! Not this!" Ninjadramon exclaimed. "Don't look into his eyes!"

However, just as Cammy and Ninjadramon charged out across, Belial Myotismon's blinding flash of light caught all six of the Senshi. The girls screamed out in horror as they each were engulfed by the powerful aura.

**"AMI!"** Arbormon screamed out as he charged out to save her.

Despite everyone attempting to save the girls, they were too late. The girls were trapped inside the aura of light as if they were in another dimension. Belial Myotismon laughed triumphantly and implemented nightmare illusions in each of the Senshi's mind.

**"NO! SISTER! GIRLS!"** Cammy cried out. "This can't be...! Belial Myotismon! Set them free!"

"Why so, Priestess? I wish to have fun toying with their worst nightmares and bringing them to life! Is that so wrong?" Belial Myotismon tilted his head to one side and snickered at the Digital Priestess.

"Set them free or deal with us!" Herodramon yelled out at the Demon Lord.

"Ah, two Dra-Warriors! With these female wretches out of the way, perhaps you two can provide me the entertainment! It'll be pleasure for me to send you to your graves with AlForce Veedramon!"

"How dare you speak foul words of the previous leader! He sacrificed himself to ensure the Dra-Warrior's survival! Belial Myotismon! I promise that your nightmare illusions are going to fail and those girls will be set free!" Ninjadramon shouted out.

"Ha! You two are real comedians!" Belial Myotismon cackled out in deep laughter. "How do you think I ended up taking AlForce Veedramon's life?"

"No... You didn't!" Herodramon had finally come into the realization.

"I exploited his greatest fears and destroyed him when he was mentally vulnerable!" Belial Myotismon nodded his head and licked his lips. "It was a pleasure finishing off that fool and sending him to his grave! Imperialdramon could have stopped me but he fled like the coward he was! He was wise to never confront me again!"

"No! You're lying!" Herodramon exclaimed at the Demon Lord. "Imperialdramon-sama would never run!"

"He's still alive and waiting for the day to get his claws on you!" Ninjadramon shouted.

"Ha! So, where is he? I don't see the coward here with you!" Belial Myotismon looked around the temple. "I knew it! He still fears me! It's no surprise. He was a coward then and he remains one to this very day! But, that's okay. As I said, you two can provide me all the entertainment I need!"

"Feh! You'll regret those words, Belial Myotismon! We promise you that your illusions will not harm those girls! They will not suffer the same fate as AlForce Veedramon!" Herodramon drew out his sword and shield. "Digital Priestess! See to it that the girls are set free and hurry! I don't know if we can last long against a Demon Lord!"

"But we'll keep him at bay while you do your stuff, my Priestess," Ninjadramon sheathed his weapon.

"Arigato, Dra-Warriors. I shall bring the Senshi back!" Cammy nodded in reply before waving her staff over the cloaked dimension with the Sailor Senshi trapped inside. _"Hang in there, girls. I will set you free! With my powers, I shall free your minds and vanquish the nightmares plaguing your minds. All you need to do is cooperate and allow me to help! We're all in this battle together! Well, here goes... Rin! Pyou! Tou! Shai! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Sai! Sen! Akuryou taisan!"_

_-_

* * *

-

**Belial Myotismon's Nightmare World**

The six Sailor Senshi were all encased inside Belial Myotismon's alternate dream dimension. However, in this case, it was going to be a nightmare realm. The Demon Lord had promised to exploit their greatest fears and that is exactly what he was going to do. Each Senshi awakened but not long before they each slumped down to their knees and held their heads in pain. Their minds became clouded with darkness and their eyes became lifeless. They now entered their own nightmare realm.

Starting with the Senshi of Destruction, Sailor Saturn... Darkness shrouded her mind and unveiled painful memories from her previous life before her rebirth.

-

Hotaru Tomoe found herself in a graveyard valley. The bell tolls and howls of supernatural creatures echoed from the background. She spun around and looked around her surroundings. She found no traces of her fellow Senshi. Not even Belial Myotismon was around to taunt her. There was nothing but complete darkness and sea of tombstones amongst an abandoned cemetery. Her eyes widened in horror as she caught glimpse one familiar figure she had never hoped to see again.

Standing across her from and sitting on a tombstone was a pale, delicately figured woman with long raven hair and a dark blue outfit. Her arms were revealed to be long and thin. A pair of blue necklaces choked around her neck. The most familiar feature of this woman was the star on her forehead. Hotaru Tomoe knew who this woman was and backed away in terror. This was the dark mistress who had possessed her before becoming reborn.

Hotaru whispered to herself and revealed the name of this frightening woman, "Mistress 9... It can't be..."

"It's been a long time, Hotaru Tomoe," Mistress 9 giggled a devilish chuckle. "I knew you'd return to me. Now we can become one again."

"No! I refuse to reunite with you! You're dead! I defeated you years ago! You hurt my father and Chibi-Usa!"

"Thanks to Belial Myotismon, I have become reborn and I shall once again take over your body! Prepare yourself for our reunification!" Mistress 9 screamed out as she launched herself across.

Before Mistress 9 could snare Hotaru, the girl swiftly moved aside and pulled out her transformation rod. Much to her surprise, she couldn't find it in her pocket and found herself vulnerable against Mistress 9's wrath.

"No! I can't be! Where's my henshin stick!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Gone, my dearest Hotaru-chan," Mistress 9 giggled. "You will never become Sailor Saturn again because you and I will become one as Mistress 9!"

"Never!" Hotaru stood up with defiance in her voice.

"My, my, you're feistier than I remember you. Very well then. Perhaps this will change your mind," Mistress 9 snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, a spotlight appeared behind the dark mistress and Hotaru looked across to find a terrifying image. Her eyes widened in horror as she fell to her knees. Mistress 9 moved aside to reveal the bloody corpses of Professor Souichi Tomoe and Chibi-Usa. Both of their bodies have gaping holes through their chests and lifeless glares in their eyes. Hotaru broke down into tears and screamed out at the top of her lungs.

**"FATHER! CHIBI-USA-CHAN!"**

Mistress 9 continued laughing while watching the girl kneeling before her and crying in defeat. It was now only a matter of time before Mistress 9 repossesses the girl's body and becomes reborn. A pair of crimson eyes appeared in the background with deep laughter echoing out. It belonged to none other than Belial Myotismon.

"_Yes, that's it! Show your fears, dear child! By showing your fears, I grow stronger!" _Belial Myotismon's voice echoed out. _"By feeding off your fears, you will became trapped in the realm of nightmares and inevitably die! MUHAHAHA!"_

"No! I will not be defeated like this...! Belial Myotismon... You stooped low to revive Mistress 9! Even to this day, she still haunts me!" Hotaru held her head and quivered.

"Give into the darkness, Hotaru-chan. You know it's our destiny to become reunited!" Mistress 9 yelled out. "You'll never hope to defeat Belial Myotismon or Pharaohmon. So just give up and become one with me. It's your only choice in life..."

"Sailor Senshi... Digital Priestess... Anyone... Please help me..." Hotaru muttered as she buried her face.

-

Finding herself back in Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Pluto was horrified by the images. The once beautiful white metropolis was buried under a dark cloud. It was similar to the attacks unleashed by the Black Moon Family. Pluto easily remembered those horrifying events as if they were yesterday.

However, what terrified her more was the reappearance of a tall female with a long pink odango hairstyle and a dimming black crescent moon on her forehead. Sailor Pluto jumped back and held her staff in place. One name came right out of Pluto's mouth to identify the presence of this woman.

"Small Lady...? No! You're Black Lady!" Sailor Pluto growled angrily. "Sailor Moon purified you!"

"Ho! Ho! Alas, that stupid wench failed to save me and now I have laid waste to Crystal Tokyo!" Black Lady laughed out as a black sphere with a cat's face appeared by her side.

"Luna-P...?"

"That's right, Guardian of Time. I'm glad you remember us, because we'll be the last faces you'll ever gaze upon before you are sent to the afterlife!" Black Lady declared. "Luna-P! Change!"

Upon her command, Luna-P levitated straight up into mid-air and transformed into a black crystal sword. Black Lady held up one hand and grasped the handle of the sword. She stepped out into a battle stance and took charge at Sailor Pluto. The Guardian of Time moved out to the side but felt a sharp knick slice against her right leg. She landed on her posterior and let out a pained grunt. Black Lady stood over the fallen Senshi and raised her black crystal sword.

"Now to finally to away with you... PUU!" Black Lady laughed heartily with malice in her voice. **"SAYANORA!"**

**"NO!"** Sailor Pluto screamed out.

Once again, red crimson eyes dimmed through the background and laughed out. It was Belial Myotismon.

"_Yes! Finish her off, Black Lady! By ridding us of one Senshi, we can get rid of the rest of the vermin! We shall make Pharaohmon proud with our efforts! Sailor Pluto, in the end, even you couldn't have predicted this nightmare to ever occur! But I can predict your end to come! Rest in eternal peace, Guardian of Time! MUHAHAHA!"_

"No... I can't end like this..." Sailor Pluto whispered to herself as she watched the blade came down at her.

Then, everything turned black and there was silence.

-

Kino Makoto found herself back in high school and in her old schoolgirl uniform. She looked across the hall and found a dark shadow of a young boy her age. Her eyes glistened as she walked across towards the handsome dark-haired young man. Her dream had at long last been realized. After all these years, she had become reunited with her boyfriend.

**"AH! MY OLD SEMPAI!"** Makoto called out to the young man.

Then, to her greatest shock, the young man's smile twisted into a frown. This caused the brawny girl to stop in her place and show concern.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me again? It's me 'Mako-chan'! Your 'Mako-chan'!" the Senshi of Jupiter quickly reminded the young man.

"Ugh, not you again," the young man replied with the slightest of irritation.

"What do you mean, not me again?"

"I thought I told you we were through! Besides, I don't like brawny girls who fight like men!" the boy turned his back on her with venom in his voice. "Your constant fights are always getting you in trouble. One day you're going to get yourself killed. I'd rather have a submissive girl who should act like a woman and ask me to protect her. It shouldn't be you protecting me!"

"But..."

"Ikari-kun!" a girl's voice called out from behind the boy.

Makoto looked ahead to find a blonde-haired girl with green eyes and wearing the same high school uniform. She wore her hair into pigtails and had her face covered in make-up. Makoto felt hurt and watched as her former boyfriend escorted this girl to her class. The Senshi of Thunder found herself kneeling on the ground and burying her face.

"No! My sempai hates me...? Am I that scary for guys...? No, that means I'll never find my true love..." Makoto cried with her face buried in her hands.

Once again, the voice of Belial Myotismon echoed throughout the nightmare scene. His eyes dimmed over the defeated Kino Makoto and cackled in taunting laughter.

"_MUHAHAHA! That's right, Senshi of Jupiter! You'll never find true love! Live the rest of your life in misery and develop hatred for your old sempai! Kill him and bathe in his blood! You wish to rip his heart out of his chest and kill the little harlot who stole him away from you!"_

Makoto growled and screamed out in furious anger, **"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU NO GOOD BASTARD! RUN OFF WITH THAT SLUT FOR ALL CARE!"**

-

Minako Aino appeared in a city and dressed in her old Sailor V outfit. She looked across to find an army of Scrabmon and numerous demons from the past. She looked around in hopes of finding her fellow Senshi but she found herself all alone.

"You guys? Where are you? I'm going to need your help!" Sailor V called out desperately for her friends.

"Look! It's Sailor V! Let's make her pay for humiliating us!" a cross-eyed Gremlin demon pointed out at her. "Now, Sailor V! It's time we get our revenge on you!"

"Hold it! Over our dead bodies you will!" a group of familiar voices called out.

This caused Sailor V to quickly spin around and find all of her fellow Senshi there to back her up. A smile crossed her face and she ran up to them. However, in matter of moments, light beams came shooting down from the heavens. Sailor V stopped in place and gasped in horror. One by one each of the Senshi were being transformed into monsters. Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Chibi-Moon, Chibi-Chibi and Tuxedo Kamen were all transformed into enemies during her stint as Sailor V before her very own eyes. Sailor V stopped in placed and backed away.

"What's wrong, Venus? You remember me do you? Princess LinLin of the Dark Agency!"

"NO, you can't be..."

"Didn't you need our help? I'm rather disappointed you want to turn us down this quickly," the monster formerly Sailor Moon chuckled in Moon Princess' voice. "In the name of the Dark Agency, you shall be punished! **_KILL SAILOR V!_**"

With that said, the demons and Scrabmon from both sides charged ahead with eyes filled with bloodlust. Sailor V screamed out in horror as her fate was ultimately set to be sealed forever.

Belial Myotismon's eyes dimmed through the clouds of darkness and he was seemingly enjoying Venus' anguish.

"_Yes, Sailor Venus! You're the perfect example of when one shows their greatest fears! The delicious fears! I can taste it!"_ Belial Myotismon laughed out. _"The Dark Agency sure have a deep hatred for you! It's no wonder they want your head on a silver platter!"_

-

Sailor Mercury found herself alone in a room. Her eyes were filled with worry and doubt. She checked behind through the door and found her fellow Senshi gathered together to discuss an important matter.

"You guys! Over here!" Sailor Mercury waved out to her friends.

"Ugh, it's you again," Sailor Mars rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, who let the bookworm in here? We don't need the likes of her to keep getting involved in our business," Sailor Venus put a hand over her face. "Listen, honey, you need to fix that hair and get your nose out of the books! Besides, you still haven't found yourself a boyfriend! I've tried over and over again to help, but it looks like the Goddess of Love can't even convince a bookworm to find her true love."

"Just give it up, Venus. She's hopeless," Sailor Jupiter shrugged her shoulders.

"You guys... No, you're just joking right?" Sailor Mercury laughed nervously. "Right? Sailor Moon, you believe me, do you?"

As Sailor Mercury approached her leader, the blonde-haired odango girl jumped up and put a hand out in front of her.

"Sorry, but this is a no nerd crossing zone," Sailor Moon replied.

This immediately caused Sailor Mercury to stop in place and fall to her knees. Her fellow Senshi looked down at her and gave her taunting gestures, including Sailor Venus mimicking Mercury.

"Oh, look at me! My name is Ami Mizuno and I'm too good to have any friends!" Sailor Venus gave her worst imitation of the genius girl.

These taunting gestures were hurtful yet very alien of the Senshi. Sailor Mercury covered her ears and balled herself up into the fetal position in a corner. The girls all stood over her and continued to taunt her.

Looking from the background was the dimming crimson eyes of Belial Myotismon. He laughed at the cowering gesture of Sailor Mercury and enjoyed every moment of her torture.

"_Poor little Ami hates losing her friends and being alone. It's such a shame that you don't have any friends besides the Senshi. Then again, I guess can expect that from you. You are just like Ken Ichijouji! You can't overcome your inner demons without the help of your friends! Even your genius mind can't save you from these problems! By probing your mind, I have what I need to know about your greatest fears! But don't worry, for soon you will be gone from this world and sealed for good! Death awaits you and you can join your friends in eternal darkness! MUHAHAHA!"_

-

Finally, Rei Hino found herself back in Juuban District in Tokyo. The city itself has been destroyed as if an atomic blast had erupted a few days ago. The skies were completely red-orange with black clouds shrouding. It looked like Hell itself had manifested into a physical realm on the planet. Flames were seen across the city. The raven-haired girl walked across the post-apocalyptic landscape and gasped out when she caught glimpse of a pile of bodies from the distance.

**"OH NO!"** Rei gasped out.

As soon as she arrived at the site, her eyes widened in utter horror and sadness. Her eyes filled with tears and the heart of the fiery Senshi stopped cold for a few seconds.

"You guys... No, this can't be... **THIS CAN'T BE!"** Rei screamed out in anguish. **"SAILOR MOON! SENSHI! NO!"**

Kneeling down to the ground, the Senshi of Mars laid her eyes on the bodies of the all of the Sailor Senshi, including Sailor Moon. Their bodies were lifeless and cold with gaping holes through their torsos. She even caught glimpse of Tuxedo Kamen, Chibi-Usa and countless other bodies stacked together. To make matters worse, she was horrified when she found the bodies of her grandfather and Yuuchirou crucified onto cross stakes, similar to Christ himself.

**"GRANDFATHER! YUUCHIROU!"**

Rei found her shrine home a pile of debris with flames running around it. Who could have done such a horrible acts of genocide? It was as if a war or a supernatural event had occurred. She felt like the only soul alive amongst the collapsed metropolis. However, there was one body she had caught glimpse of and this caused her to immediately breakdown.

**"CAMMY!"** Rei ran across over to the corpse of Cammy Hino. **"NO! NOT YOU!"**

Holding the body of her sister, Rei buried her face against her sister's corpse and trembled violently. There was no doubt all of this was done by Pharaohmon. Rei set her sister's body down and quickly sat up to call out the name of the perpetrator.

**"PHARAOHMON! YOU GUTLESS BASTARD!"** Rei Hino screamed out with her voice echoing across the silence.

She immediately drew out her henshin stick and transformed herself into Super Sailor Mars. She leapt across the piles of debris and called out the monster's name.

**"PHARAOHMON! COME OUT YOU BASTARD! I'M FED UP WITH YOU! FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, I'LL MAKE SURE TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"**

Then, as she ranted on, an unfamiliar giggle echoed out from the background. Sailor Mars was quick to pick up on this voice and found it similar to her own, only it was a little deeper and filled with malice. She turned to find a lone shadowy figure standing on a destroyed billboard. The figure stood with dark, angel-like wings spread across her back and her eyes dimming a crimson glow.

**"WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?"** Sailor Mars demanded.

"You're absolutely pathetic, Senshi of Mars. And they call you the Goddess of War?" the female chuckled. "I would expect you to get used to seeing images of devastated civilizations. After all, with your anger, you can help bring about the destruction of cities, continents, planets and even galaxies."

"So, you're the one who destroyed my home, killed these people and took the lives of my loved ones? **YOU KILLED USAGI AND CAMMY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"** Sailor Mars screamed out as flames erupted and danced around her form.

Sailor Mars' eyes were filled with not just tears but there was also a burning hatred glowing from her eyes. Her purple eyes turned crimson and then faded back to their normal purple. The mysterious female took notice of this and grinned maliciously.

"Did you really think Pharaohmon did all of this? No, it was all me. Pharaohmon was merely a weakling who stood in my way and I disposed of him myself," the dark female snickered before her smile twisted into a frown. "You should be thanking me, Sailor Mars. I destroyed your greatest enemy and avenged your incompetent failure. So, is this how you're going to repay me? That's so like you, Rei Hino. You always seem to let your anger get the best of you and cloud your judgment. You're not cut out to the leader of the Sailor Senshi! Because of your anger, this once beautiful city was turned into Hell itself in one apocalyptic blast."

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense! How could this be my fault?"

"You will eventually come to realize that when this whole Pharaohmon fiasco is over with. For now, you can do one favor for me... Die," the female raised her hands above her head and gathered a massive surge of dark energy.

Sailor Mars gasped out in horror and watched how quickly the figure was gathering energy for the sphere. It grew larger than a two-story house and was tossed out directly at the Senshi of Mars. Sailor Mars screamed out in horror as her fate would now be inevitably sealed away by the incoming apocalyptic blast.

Then, everything around Rei Hino turned completely black with Belial Myotismon watching on with glee.

"_So, in the end, you will be your own undoing, Sailor Mars. Interesting, I never thought I'd exploit such dark thoughts in a holy priestess. You have a seed of darkness in your heart that's waiting to sprout one day, Mars. When that time will come, there's no telling. But, you will never realize it since you'll be trapped in my dark abyss and never awaken! Your fate has been sealed, Sailor Mars! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"_

-

Cammy found herself in the alternate dimension where all of the Sailor Senshi were laying in near comatose states. She held out her holy staff and chanted the same prayer she had chanted earlier.

"Sailor Senshi, please, awaken! You are having nightmares of your greatest fears!" Cammy called out.

There was no reply from the comatose Senshi. Cammy decided to take option B: using telepathy to awaken the Senshi.

"_Hey! Guys! Wake up! This is the Digital Priestess speaking and I'm very disappointed in you all! How could you let this guy do this to you? Belial Myotismon decided to play dirty by exploiting your fears rather than your desires like he did with the Digi-Destined! It's obvious this is the same Belial Myotismon! He even mentioned the names of those kids! Now, wake up! Because we're going to fare much better than the kids! Together, you guys can bring about the defeat of Belial Myotismon. With my help, you will wake up from those nightmares and return back to... **REALITY!**"_

With that said all six of the Sailor Senshi woke up and their eyes fluttered open. Cammy took notice of this and smiled in satisfaction. She had actually done it and she was quite surprised herself.

"Wow, I never thought I could do that," Cammy said before patting herself on the head. "Go me!"

"Ugh, what just happened? One minute I was going to be turned into pulp," Sailor Venus woke up as she looked across the other Senshi. "EEK! DON'T KILL ME! You're monsters in disguise!"

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Jupiter quirked an eyebrow in concern.

"Oh, sorry!" the Senshi of Love laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Don't worry about it! It was just a dream... You wouldn't understand."

"Actually, we all just awoke from our nightmares involving our greatest fears," Sailor Pluto explained to the group.

"That no good punk just had to go probe our minds and exploit our fears?" growled Sailor Jupiter. "Oh, he's dead!"

"Everyone! Herodramon, Ninjadramon and the others are engaged in battle against Belial Myotismon!" Sailor Saturn pointed outside the dimension.

"Yes, and they will not last much longer," Cammy sighed. "Ninjadramon and Herodramon will be digivolving soon, but I'm afraid it will not be enough."

"Cammy, we have to get back there and kick some serious butt! I'm about to give that Belial jerk a piece of my mind for screwing with our heads!" Sailor Venus smashed her left fist against her right palm.

"Mars, you're being awfully quiet," Sailor Mercury noticed the raven-haired Senshi slightly spaced out.

"Hum...? Oh, sorry... You guys are right!" Sailor Mars jumped back to her feet and glared directly at the battle. "Belial Myotismon is in for a big surprise when we get back there and fight!"

"You said it!" Sailor Venus nodded in agreement.

Everyone nodded in agreement with Sailor Mars, with the exception of Sailor Pluto and Cammy. They noticed a slight sense of doubt from her and a bit of an odd behavior. Pluto even saw an indifferent look judging by the look on Sailor Mars' face. Her eyes told a completely different story. This was a matter Pluto had to investigate after the whole Pharaohmon fiasco is finished.

"Everyone, gather around me. I'm about release your spirit warriors to help aid you in combat," Cammy spoke out.

"Spirit warriors?" Sailor Mercury asked. "What..."

"Your other Sailor personalities will be released and aid you in combat against Belial Myotismon. With your combined forces, you stand a better chance of conquering the Demon Lord. Now, please, everyone. Gather around me! There isn't any time to lose!" Cammy ordered the Senshi.

The six Sailors all nodded in agreement and gathered together in a circle around Cammy. She raised her sword overhead. The symbols of each respective planet dimmed from out of the Senshi's foreheads.

"_Let's just hope this method works. If it doesn't, then we're never going to escape from this temple. Plus, I can't risk using the full power of the sword against Belial Myotismon when it should be really used on Pharaohmon. Senshi, you must give this your all. Heaven knows what will happen if we can't stop Belial Myotismon now. Here goes..."_

_-_

* * *

-

**Inside the main chamber of Hohou Temple**

Back in the temple's main chamber, a major battle had ensued since the Sailor Senshi were transported in Belial Myotismon's nightmare dimension. The Dra-Warrior duo and the three Legendary Warriors were left with the task of taking Belial Myotismon. Unfortunately, the situation had grown worse with Puppetmon and Fuugamon getting involved in the fray.

Herodramon and Ninjadramon tried everything in their power to fend off Belial Myotismon's deadly assault. Their combined teamwork was simply not cutting it against the Demon Lord. Belial Myotismon simply shrugged off their attacks.

"How pathetic. And they call you Dra-Warriors?" Belial Myotismon laughed off his aggressors' attacks. "I'm a Demon Lord of the highest caliber! You can't hope to penetrate through my offenses and defenses! Your fates are sealed!"

"Damn... He's right. Even our combined attack he used to defeat General Scorpionus is going jack squat to this guy," Ninjadramon grunted as he tried holding his balance.

"Ninjadramon! Are you going to be all right?" Herodramon asked his partner.

"I'm... I'm just running low on energy..."

"You mean you didn't receive a power-up from the Digital Priestess earlier?"

"No... But I assume you did..."

"Yes I did... If only your strength was raised..." Herodramon held his weapons intact. "C'mon, girls. You have to hurry! If the Priestess can't pull them out of those nightmares, then they will be sealed away into a dark abyss and die altogether. That is what happened to AlForce Veedramon. We can't afford to lose any more valiant souls to this bastard!"

"Ha! Don't kid yourselves, Dra-Warriors. They are never coming back!" Belial Myotismon smirked a toothy grin. "Already they should be sent to the Black Abyss of eternal nightmares! I told you I'd conquer those human fools!"

"No, I refuse to believe that!" Ninjadramon retorted.

"Already you are in denial, but I will soon make you understand when I have sent you to the after life! As a matter of fact, your fellow Legendary Warriors aren't faring much better!"

Spinning around behind them, the Dra-Warriors found Puppetmon catching Arbormon using his strings. Fuugamon and two summoned Knightmon were wearing down the other two warriors.

"Why can't they just slide evolve?" Herodramon wondered.

"Because my men will not allow that to happen!" Belial Myotismon answered the Dra-Warrior. "Without your precious Priestess, your fellow men are losing ground!"

"He's right! When we had Cammy around, our strength was actually stronger!" Herodramon exclaimed.

"C'mon, girls, you need to get back here pronto!" Ninjadramon grimaced. _"If only there was another chance to increase our strengths!"_

As soon as Ninjadramon had this in mind, his wish was his command. An energy beam came shooting out of the nightmare cloud on the other side of the main chamber. In a matter of moments, the Dra-Warrior pair found themselves engulfed by the purified light.

"What's happening here?" Ninjadramon wondered.

"This was the light I was talking about earlier!" Herodramon exclaimed. "Yes, the Priestess managed to come through and save the girls! Now, she's feeding us more energy!"

"You know something? Now I feel the urge to become stronger! Imagine if we could digivolve and give Belial Myotismon the whooping he deserves!" Ninjadramon happily grinned.

"You know that is exactly what I had in mind," Herodramon nodded in reply. "Let's give it a try, partner!"

"Ha! You two can't hope to digivolve with that amount of energy! It doesn't matter how many times that little brat empowers you! I, Belial Myotismon, still hold the advantage over you!" the Demon Lord bellowed out in amusement.

"Want to give us a try then...? Ready, Ninjadramon?"

"Yeah! Let's get this party started!"

Suddenly, blue coding engulfed the Dra-Warrior pair. Belial Myotismon noticed this turn of events and stepped back from the blinding flash of light. The Dra-Warriors were indeed evolving straight into their new evolution forms.

"HERODRAMON! **_MEGA SHINKA!_**"

"NINJADRAMON! **_MEGA SHINKA! _**"

"What! They're digivolving straight into mega-levels!" Belial Myotismon exclaimed but immediately sighed a relief. "It's not like it really matters! Give me your worst!"

Standing in place of the Dra-Warriors were their newly evolved mega forms. This was quite the unexpected twist, especially for Belial Myotismon. Everyone else stopped fighting to witness the turn of events. Puppetmon and Fuugamon gulped to themselves to notice the two evolved mega-level Dra-Warriors.

_"**KYODAIDRAMON!** "_ the Dra-Warrior formerly Herodramon called out his new name.

_"**ESPRITDRAMON!**"_ the Dra-Warrior formerly known as Ninjadramon declared.

The new form of Kyodaidramon was now entirely white with orange-yellow spikes on his head and wings. His wingspan was long and wide like a glider. The wing skin flaps were colorful with a mix of orange, yellow, purple and black. He was the size of a large humanoid dragon with large muscles, massive armor covering his body and gloves around his hands. The left glove has a massive cannon on top while the right glove has a Dramon-Destroyer claw.

**(Kyodaidramon. Mega-Level. Holy Dragon Digimon. Special Attacks: Dragon Phoenix & Dragon Cannon)**

In contrast, Espritdramon looked like a cross between the Sorcerer of Dark Magic and a dragon. His body was garbed in black armor, matching color gloves, long pointed shoulder pads, a belt buckle with the Pentagram insignia printed on it, a tall hat with a bent pointed end and a black flowing cape behind him. His face retained its draconian features and that also included large wings sprouted across his back. In his right hand, Espritdramon held a staff with a green orb at the top.

**(Espritdramon. Mega-Level. Spellcaster Digimon. Special Attacks: Magical Blast, Diffusion Wave Motion, Double Spell & Thousand Soul)**

"Incredible! They've reached new forms and their power is stronger than ever!" Artemis gasped out in awe. "What do you think Labramon?"

The white cat turned to find Labramon still completely hypnotized and drooling. An anime sweat drop dripped across his forehead as he lowered his head.

"Well, gee, you're no fun. Oh well, all I can say is that this is going to great! Those two can hold off Belial Myotismon while those girls get the heck out of that nightmare dimension. I just hope they escape soon!"

Meanwhile, Arbormon managed to tear through the wires, grabbed them and tossed Puppetmon off. The Dark Master was sent flying across the temple and landed head first against a wall. The puppet was left struck head first through the wall and moving his legs.

"That'll show you!" Arbormon flipped off the puppet digimon. "How are you guys holding up with those other guys?"

To answer Arbormon's question, Mercuremon deflected the attacks of the Knightmon and sent them tumbling back with their own attacks. Grottomon slammed Fuugamon against the wall with his massive sledgehammer.

"Guess you guys have this under control then. But, man! Take a look at those two! They're ready to kick Belial Myotismon's ass!" Arbormon witnessed the two Dra-Warriors. "Damn if only I can join in, but I'm still going to have some fun with that puppet guy."

As Arbormon moved across to pull Puppetmon out of the wall, Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon faced off with the Demon Lord digimon. Belial Myotismon studied the duo and sneered.

"Interesting, so the Priestess is not as weak as I hoped. She has managed to supply you fools with an ample amount of power!" Belial Myotismon grunted. "It matters not. You two will not hope to defeat me! You're fates will be sealed!"

"Oh, those are awfully big words, Belial Myotismon," Kyodaidramon chuckled. "It'll be a matter of time before those girls come back! In the meantime, we'll provide you with the entertainment!"

"Ready to take this punk, Kyodaidramon. I'm getting anxious as it is," Espritdramon stated as he prepared himself.

"Then, bring yourselves forward and step to the plate, Dra-Warriors! In the end, you'll realize that you're only rushing yourselves to your deaths!" Belial Myotismon stepped into a combat stance.

**"THIS ONE'S FOR LORD ALFORCE VEEDRAMON!"** the Dra-Warrior cried out in unison and charged out into battle to avenge Imperialdramon's master.

The battle between the brave Dra-Warrior duo and the Demon Lord was set to be underway. With the duo handling the Demon Lord, this would give the Digital Priestess and the Sailor Senshi time to return better than ever. Belial Myotismon would soon realize his folly of underestimating these 'insects'.

-

* * *

-

**Phoenix**** Arena/Ground Level**

Back at the Phoenix Arena, the next set of matches was just announced to start. Yugi Muto would be dealing against Takato Matsuda; meanwhile in the dual battle matches, Agunimon contests in a match against Marine Devimon in hope of avenging Izumi's loss and Wolfmon would finally get his hands on Piedmon.

Several arena crew digimon walked across the hallways leading the entranceway. However, there was one noticeable digimon slithering past the crew. It was Seadramon, who had just passed by and went to check on Inumon's condition. He was worried for the canine since his match against Basilikmon. However, he immediately stopped and came across a familiar face he had no desire of ever seeing again. Piedmon stopped in front of the sea dragon digimon as a joyous grin crossed his face.

"Well, well, look what the snake dragged in," Piedmon remarked.

"I think you're referring to yourself, Piedmon," Seadramon retorted.

Piedmon and Seadramon stared holes towards one another. It has been a very long time since they faced each other. The last time they had seen each other was when they, Puppetmon and Machinedramon were in the Underworld. The four Dark Masters were being judged by Anubimon for their war crimes and sealing the four Holy Beasts, another title given for the Sovereigns.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it, Seadramon?" Piedmon smirked while keeping a gaze towards Seadramon.

"Yes, it has," Seadramon hissed. "I hoped to never see you and the others ever again."

"Is that because you don't want to remember your days as the Dark Master of the Seas?"

This painful reminder forced Seadramon to turn away from the dark clown. Piedmon chuckled deeply as he found Seadramon's weak spot.

"It's a real shame you were one of us. If it wasn't for that damned dog Anubimon putting you through the Chains of Judgment, you would be still the cruel Dark Master Metal Seadramon and you would become a great asset for Pharaohmon's cause."

"And I am very grateful for Anubimon putting me through the Chains of Judgment. If it wasn't for him, I would never have met Kotori and become what I am now."

"A whining dragon who still cries for your little bird?" Piedmon taunted Seadramon. "You really lost my respect, traitor."

With that said Piedmon left for his match as Seadramon still glared at his ex-colleague. When the sea dragon turned around, his eyes widen in surprise as he saw Mizuno- the warrior girl that faced Hiei in the exhibition match.

"How long you were there?" asked the sea serpent.

"Long enough to know who you really are," Mizuno stepped out of the corner. "I never thought you were one of the Dark Masters. What happened to make you to have a change of heart?"

This question caused Seadramon to smile. He couldn't help it but he had to smile warmly. He was already getting a reminder of Kotori just by looking at Mizuno.

"If your hair was shorter and your eyes were amber, you would look like Kotori in her teenage years," Seadramon chuckled.

"So, is that girl who was killed by Basilikmon?" Mizuno asked as he nodded to her. "Was she your partner?"

"Yes, she was. I don't know if she was brave or insane when she decided to take me as her partner, even knowing who I was," Seadramon said.

Mizuno simply smirked and stated, "She must be one of those tomboy girls who enjoy a good challenge."

"How did you know she was a tomboy?"

"What kind of girl who would take a Dark Master as her partner?" Mizuno asked while narrowing her eyes at the sea serpent. "Most of the Digi-Destined and Tamer girls always take a cute or a fluffy digimon as their partner. Girls who don't have a cute or a fluffy digimon usually are always tomboys."

Once Mizuno had explained all this, Seadramon sweat dropped. Mizuno had a good point about Digi-Destined girls. They usually end up with a cute digimon as their partners. Girls like Rika and Kotori wouldn't have cute digimon as partners because they hate cute things. Then, Seadramon had remembered something.

"By the way, what kind of digimon are you? I know you're from the ocean because I can feel and smell the scent of the sea on you."

Then, Mizuno smirked at the sea serpent and shrugged her shoulders.

"You have to figure that by yourself, ex-Dark master," Mizuno replied as she departed and left a very confused Seadramon.

Seadramon left to return to the infirmary to check on Inumon and then he would head out to the arena in hope of witnessing Kouji defeating Piedmon.

Just his luck, he stopped and saw Wolfmon walking by. Seadramon quickly slithered up to the Warrior of Light.

"Seadramon? It's good to see you, friend," Wolfmon stopped by and acknowledged the sea dragon. "Inumon is said be have gotten good treatment for his eyes. You should be there to greet him."

"Yes, I am on my way there right now. Listen Kouji, I just came here to tell you to defeat Piedmon."

"Oh I intend to do so, Seadramon, especially after what he has done to my brother and that Sailor woman. He's not going to pull a trick against me. Don't worry, Seadramon. I'll take care of Piedmon myself and Agunimon will take care of Marine Devimon."

"That's great to hear. I'm rooting for you two! Make Omegamon and all of us proud, Legendary Warriors!"

"What about me?" Agunimon's voice called out from down the hallway.

Seadramon and Wolfmon turned around to find Agunimon approaching them. The Warrior of Flame clasped Wolfmon's hand and happily laughed.

"Ready to take these two jokers out and score a dual victory?" Agunimon smiled.

"You bet your damn dollar, Agunimon!" Wolfmon nodded. "Just make sure to watch out for that guy's black slime."

"And you watch out for that punk's tricks."

"Good luck, warriors! We're counting on you victories!" Seadramon bowed to the warriors and slithered back to the infirmary.

"Well, shall we be going?" Agunimon started walking down the hallway. "The people are anxiously waiting and we'll be disqualified if we don't show ourselves out there!"

"Yeah! I just saw Piedmon and Marine Devimon out there. They're waiting for us," Wolfmon followed the Warrior of Flame. "Agunimon, realize that you have an advantage over Marine Devimon since he just had a match a couple of minutes ago."

"Right! He won't know what hit him!"

"Unfortunately, it looks like Piedmon has had rest. But I won't be satisfied until I cream his face into the dirt."

"Don't worry, Wolfmon. You'll get your chance and avenge our fellow warriors. Marine Devimon! Piedmon! We're coming for you, boys!"

"Takato and Yugi have already been sealed inside that duel dome. They'll be dueling soon. So any thoughts about that match?"

"Well, Kouji, I have no idea. I'm banking on it to be a really great duel. They're both allies and I'm sure they will give us a great duel. What we should worry about are our matches."

"Right!" Wolfmon nodded in reply.

Finally, after sharing a long conversation, the two warriors stepped out of the entranceway. The audiences were immediately on their feet and cheering the duo. Agunimon grinned and waved out to his adoring fans, while Wolfmon simply sighed.

"You hear that, Wolfmon? They love us!" Agunimon waved his right hand to the crowds to acknowledge them.

"Oh they sure do," Wolfmon muttered but then gazed his attention towards Arena B where Piedmon was waiting. "Finally, I can get my hands on you, clown. This one's for Kouichi!"

"Ready or not, here they come!" Lillymon exclaimed as she immediately played The Fugees _Ready or Not_ theme.

"Oh hell yeah! I love this song! This is our perfect entrance theme!" Agunimon threw a thumb up to Lillymon. "She ought to be a DJ, too!"

"Look, I'm not here to play games, Takuya."

"I know and you'll get your chance, but you have to admit the audience cheering us on is accelerating!"

"True, I've never felt such a rush," Wolfmon nodded.

The audiences in the arena chanted on as the song lyrics played through the speakers.

**"YEAH! SING IT, PEOPLE!"** Agunimon exclaimed to the crowds. "Hear that boys? These people want us to lay the smack down on your candy asses!"

"Oh brother... Now, where have I heard that one before?" sighed Wolfmon.

Agunimon entered inside Arena A and faced off with Marine Devimon. Before acknowledging the marine demon's presence, Agunimon walked to one side of the corner and threw out a raised fist in the air. The audience cheered heavily for the Warrior of Flame and camera flashes popped all across the arena. Agunimon was seemingly enjoying the spotlight on him.

Meanwhile, Wolfmon walked inside Arena B with a serious game face. He and Piedmon had a serious stare down. The audiences were eating this up and chanting for Wolfmon.

"Wow, just like any wrestling arena, these audiences are on their feet and chanting for their two favorites! Agunimon and Wolfmon are going to send a message to Pharaohmon through Piedmon and Marine Devimon! With our four combatants in the ring, Etemon has already transported Yugi Muto and Takato Matsuda to the Veedramon Plateaus! That location itself is not too far from this arena, but it will be interesting how two friends will push each other to their limits! Floramon herself is already covering the match on the big screen monitor! Great job, girl! We have a great live coverage! With our competitors getting anxious, I think now would be the perfect time to get the action started! As official of the Shadow Tournament, I hereby declare this match to... **BEGIN!**"

Upon the sound of the official bell, Wolfmon was the first leap out of his corner. He took advantage of Piedmon and decked him with a right hand. The force of the blow surprised the Dark Master and caused him to stagger back. Wolfmon landed down in front of Piedmon and hammered him away with a barrage of fists. Piedmon attempted to shield himself with crossed arms but Wolfmon was proving to be quite the handy work. The Warrior of Light slammed a fist into Piedmon's gut and followed it up with a knee to the face.

"**INCREDIBLE!** Wolfmon has just been wailing on Piedmon and not giving that clown a chance to fight back! He's obviously not going to make the same mistake as Loweemon and Sailor Uranus had done earlier! Piedmon is trying everything he can to cover himself but Wolfmon has not been letting out! Meanwhile, Agunimon is handling Marine Devimon with ease, since Marine Devimon has just competed in a match with Jetsilphymon nearly ten minutes ago!"

Inside Arena A, Agunimon was unleashing an array of fireballs across and forced Marine Devimon to 'dance' away from the fiery shots.

"Here! You can dance for me, buddy!" Agunimon laughed out at Marine Devimon. "Tonight we're going to have Marine Devimon sushi!"

"Stop making fun of me and fight me!" Marine Devimon screamed out. "You're making me look like an idiot here!"

"Ha! That's the whole idea!"

"You're going to pay for this!"

"Will that be through cash, check or credit?" the Warrior of Flame joked.

**"SHUT UP!"**

As soon as Marine Devimon made this sudden outburst, he jumped away from the flames and spat out his patented black slime. Agunimon was quick to leap away from the ooze and watched it splatter against the ground. The Warrior of Flame wiped his forehead and stepped back into a battle stance. Marine Devimon shook the 'cobwebs' out of his head and snapped his neck in place.

"All right, playtime is over, Agunimon! It's time we get serious!" Marine Devimon exclaimed. "Why don't you evolve into that beast of yours?"

"So, you want me to spirit evolve into my Beast form? All right, you asked and now you..."

**"SYCHE!"** Marine Devimon shouted as he charged across and decided to take a cheap shot by throwing out his tentacles.

Luckily, Agunimon was quick to dodge this attack and leaped up into mid-air.

"Now, that wasn't cool! You want my beast form? Well, your wish is my command, seaweed breath!" Agunimon shouted as digicode covered his body. "**EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION!** **VRITRAMON!**"

The winged form of Vritramon landed at the center of the ring. Marine Devimon had gotten his wish and clapped. This managed to infuriate the Beast Warrior of Flame and caused him to fly across. Vritramon quickly snatched Marine Devimon by the neck and slammed him against the edge of the ring. The flame beast flew away from the edge and gathered a wave of fire from out of his wings. He launched the fire wave directly for Marine Devimon, in hopes of roasting the marine demon.

**_"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!"_**

Fortunately for Marine Devimon, he managed to slide away and allow the fire wave to incinerate the portion of the ring into rubble. Marine Devimon stood up and turned to find Vritramon standing on another corner end.

"Marine Devimon was so close to getting turned into fillet by Vritramon's flames! One hit and it would have been permanent lights out for Marine Devimon!" Lillymon announced. "Now, back in Arena B, Piedmon has regained control of the match! Wolfmon is down on his back! Can the Warrior of Light rebound after being in control of the match earlier?"

Inside Arena B, Piedmon picked Wolfmon up by his head and tossed him across the ring. The Warrior of Light landed back first against the concrete ring and winced from the fall. The Dark Master immediately put his hands together and shot across a beam.

**_"CLOWN TRICK!"_**

Wolfmon realized that this was the same technique Piedmon used to overwhelm Loweemon and Sailor Uranus. He was not going to allow himself to be struck by this devastating attack and dodged to the side. Piedmon released another beam. This time Wolfmon was ready for it and retaliated with a beam from a cannon on his right hand.

**_"HOWLING LASER!"_**

The two beams struck towards one another in a tight struggle with Piedmon's overwhelming Wolfmon's. They simultaneously detonated on impact and blew back both combatants. Piedmon unsheathed his swords and threw them across.

**_"TRUMP SWORDS!"_**

Once the swords came directly for Wolfmon, the Warrior of Light pulled out his energy kitana. He swiped away the swords with his weapon and charged across with grace. Piedmon was ready to meet him head on, but then he snapped his fingers. Much to Wolfmon's surprise, a pair of swords came launching out behind Wolfmon. The warrior turned around to see the swords coming and dodged away to the side. Piedmon called back forth his swords and faced Wolfmon with a malevolent grin.

"Nice dodging, Wolfmon. You truly are an efficient warrior. I must commend you for dodging my swords with such grace."

"Commend me, you say? I don't need any praise from a trickster. I came here to win and knock your ass out of this tournament!" Wolfmon lifted himself from the ground. "Besides, you used tricks to defeat my brother when he was already weakened and overwhelmed Sailor Uranus. You are no fighter I respect. Now, come and fight when without resorting to such trickery."

"Come now. This is the way I fight and you have no right to criticize me," Piedmon crossed his arms. "Besides, I'm having a little fun. So lighten up and enjoy my games."

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, **PLAY TIME IS OVER!**" Wolfmon howled out as digicode engulfed his body. "**EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION!** **GARMMON!**"

The Dark Master witnessed the Warrior of Light evolve straight into his beast form. He was rather impressed since Garmmon reminded him of Metal Garurumon.

"Now, it's Kouji's turn to bear his beast form! But, will it be enough to topple Piedmon?" Lillymon continued on her commentary.

"Looking at you, Garmmon, you remind me of the Metal Garurumon I dealt with in the world I come from," Piedmon spoke out.

"Is that so...? Well, I don't know too much from the TV show, but you ended up losing to those kids. Now, you're going to lose to me. Kind of ironic you end up losing to another kid," Garmmon taunted the Dark Master.

"That'll be enough out of you!" Piedmon roared out angrily. "I'm going to turn you into scrap metal!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Garmmon said as he opened his mouth to unleash a massive beam. **_"LUPIN LASER!"_**

The shot blasted across the ring and struck Piedmon head on. The Dark Master took the blow directly into his face and shattered a piece of his facemask. Watching the pieces of his mask falling off, Piedmon growled angrily and unsheathed his swords once again to engage in combat with Garmmon.

"Just for that Warrior of Light, I'm going to make sure you don't leave this ring ALIVE!" Piedmon declared as he charged across the ring.

"Then, bring it on!" Garmmon exclaimed.

"With our dual matches already heating up, the duel between Takato and Yugi is just getting started! Floramon, how's everything over there at Veedramon Plateaus?"

-

* * *

-

**Veedramon Plateaus. Sector VM-9816**

The two duelists faced each other off while standing on top hover units over a grassy yet mountainous plateau. Floramon was aboard her own tiny hover unit with Tapirmon behind her to get a shot of the live duel coverage.

"So, far, both duelists have been waiting until the official call and I'm not going to keep you viewers waiting any longer! Yugi Muto! Takato Matsuda! The first semi-final duel match will officially... **BEGIN!**"

With that said both duelists activated their duel disks, set their Life point meters to 8000 and held their first five cards in hand.

"If you don't mind, Takato, I'd like to go first," Yugi said, drawing.

"Go right ahead, Yugi. Let's see what you've got!"

"First I'll set one card facedown in defense mode and set another card facedown. That will end my first turn."

"Oh? Just two facedown cards? Well, I might as well be careful. One could be a trap card, right?"

"Perhaps, but you're welcome to try and attack me with a monster."

"Perhaps I will. I'll start my turn by placing one card facedown and then I'll bring forth my _Crawling Dragon #2_!"

The goggle head summoned forth a bipedal black dinosaur with an elongated neck and a dragon's head. The monster roared out to display its fearsome presence.

**Crawling Dragon #2**

**1600/1200/4 stars **

"Now, my Crawling Dragon #2, attack his facedown defense card!" Takato declared.

The dragon-dinosaur charged across to destroy Yugi's facedown defense monster. However, the King of Games rebounded by activating a trap card.

"Takato, big mistake on your part! I activate my trap card, _Magic Cylinder_! This negates the attack of your monster and decreases your life points by the equal amount of that specific monster's attack power! Since your dragon has 1600 attack points, you lose 1600 of your life points!"

"Man, you really got me there!" Takato snapped his fingers and nodded his head. He watched as his monster charged into one of the two purple cylinders that appeared and out of the other, slamming directly into him.

**Takato**

**Life points: 6400 (8000-1600)**

"It was a rookie mistake on your part, but you can learn from it. Don't worry about it, Takato," Yugi said as he drew a new card to his hand. "Now I'll sacrifice my facedown defense monster to summon forth my Dark Magician Girl!"

In place of the facedown defense monster card was a beautiful blonde-haired girl garbed in a light blue magician's outfit with a pink trim.

**Dark Magician Girl**

**2000/1700/6 stars**

"Now, my Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Crawling Dragon! Leave nothing of the beast!"

Just as the female magician was prepared to release her attack through her wand, Takato waved his hand across and activated his own trap card in retaliation.

"Now, it's my turn to rebound, Yugi! You thought I was just a rookie but looks like I'm taking a page from your book! I activate my own trap card!" Takato declared. "It's my _Kunai with Chain_!"

A chain was launched from out of Takato's trap card and it caught the Dark Magician Girl. Now she was switched out into defense mode.

"Oh no!" Yugi gasped. "A nice counter, Takato! I wasn't expecting you to stop my magician."

"Well, I'm one full of surprises," Takato chuckled. "The Kunai with Chain switches your magician into a face-up defense position and increases one of my monsters' attack power with 500 points! So, that means my Crawling Dragon gets a boost!"

**Crawling Dragon #2**

**ATK: 2100 (1600 + 500)**

"Nice counter, Takato. You forced my magician into defense mode with a well played trap and now you increase the points of your monster," Yugi commended the goggle head. "You have sure have done your homework."

"Thanks, Yugi. It was all thanks to your training and I plan on beating you myself. It's my one goal!" Takato stated.

"Well, that ends my turn. I'd like to see what you can do to follow-up with this rebound of yours, Takato."

"With pleasure, Yugi, and I've got just the monster card to take out your cute magician girl!" Takato said as he glared down at his newly drawn card. "Now, I'll bring forth _Mad Sword Beast_!"

Takato played another monster on his field in attack mode. This one was a Triceratops with a blade horn.

"Next, I'll equip _Malevolent Nuzzler _on my dinosaur! This increases his attack power by 700! That's more than enough take out your Dark Magician Girl!"

**Mad Sword Beast**

**ATK: 2100 (1400 + 700)**

"Now, my Mad Sword Beast, destroy his Dark Magician Girl!"

Upon hearing the command of his duelist, the Triceratops charged across and impaled his horn directly through the Dark Magician Girl's torso. She screamed out before exploding into data fragments. Much to Yugi's dismay, the monster itself has an effect.

"If you think your life points are safe since your monster was in defense mode, then I would think again," Takato explained. "You see my Mad Sword Beast has an effect. When this monster attacked with a high attack power than the defense of your monster, it inflicts the difference as battle damage to your life points. Sorry to say it, but you lose life points, Yugi."

"I can handle that," Yugi replied. "Good job, Takato. My training really paid off."

**Yugi **

**Life points: 7600 (8000-400)**

"Ah, but that's not all!"

"What's that?"

"My turn isn't even finished to begin with! Now, Crawling Dragon, attack Yugi's life points directly!" Takato declared.

The dinosaur charged across and stomped its down in front of Yugi. The trembling force of the stomp caused Yugi to lose his balance and fall back. The King of Games winced while getting to his feet. He watched as a large amount of life points were subtracted from his Life point meter.

**Yugi**

**Life points: 5500 (7600-2100)**

"Wow, I'm surprised to see myself ahead of you in life points. I should give myself a big pat on the back," Takato smiled gleefully. "I end my turn there. But make no mistake that I will continue to attack until your Life points are down to zero!"

"Congratulations, Takato," Yugi said as he lifted himself from the ground. "Now, I will start off by activating _Raigeki_!"

"Ah, nuts! Not that card!" Takato shouted.

"Yes, with this card, I destroy all monsters on your field! That also includes your Kunai with Chains and Malevolent Nuzzler!"

"NO!" Takato gasped out as he witnessed his two monsters, his Malevolent Nuzzler and Kunai with Chain wiped out from his field.

"Since your Malevolent Nuzzler card is gone, you can pay 500 Life points to place it on top of your deck," Yugi explained to Takato.

However, Takato had other plans in mind, plus he felt no need to activate the secondary effect.

"I like my Life points just are they are. Thank you!" Takato retorted.

"Very well, then. I'll place one card facedown and that will end my turn," Yugi declared.

"I'll just place one card facedown and end my turn," Takato said as he placed a card facedown.

"I see you're planning to stall time until you find a worthy card to play, Takato. Very well then," Yugi said while adding a new card to his hand. "I'll set one card facedown in a defense position! Next, I'll activate _Call of the Haunted_! I can select one monster from my graveyard and special summon it on the field in a face-up attack position! The monster I've chosen to restore is my Dark Magician Girl!"

With that said the King of Games brought back his Dark Magician Girl and pointed out towards Takato.

"Now, my Dark Magician Girl, attack Takato's life points directly!"

Nodding in reply to her master's command, the Dark Magician Girl blasted Takato's duel disk. The goggle head gasped out in shock as he watched more of his life points being deducted.

**Takato**

**Life points: 4400 (6400-2000)**

"If you think I'm going down that easily, then you don't know me very well, Yugi! I always manage to rebound! I activate my trap card!" Takato called out.

"Another trap!"

"That's it! I activate my _Type Zero Magic Crusher_!" As Takato activated his trap, a huge machine that looked like a demented wood chipper appeared. "Listen up because this is important. For each magic card discarded from my hand, it inflicts 500 points of direct damage to your life points! Since I'm going to discard just one magic card from my hand, you lose 500 of your life points! Looks like I got you good, Mr. King of Games!"

Takato slid his magic card into the graveyard slot on his duel disk and a holographic card appeared on the field, which was then consumed by the Type Zero Magic Crusher and shot as a ball of energy towards Yugi.

Yugi looked down at his Life point meter on his duel disk and clenched his teeth angrily. This wasn't exactly what he needed even though he has higher Life points than Takato at the moment.

**Yugi**

**Life points: 5000 (5500-500)**

"A very creative maneuver, Takato. I must say I taught you well," Yugi commended the goggle head. "Well that ends my turn."

"All I can do on my turn is set one card facedown," Takato said after placing a card facedown. "I end my turn."

"Very well, Takato. I have cards that I intend to use on this turn. So, I would advise you to be careful," Yugi warned the boy. "First, I'll set one card facedown in defense mode. Next, I'll have my Dark Magician Girl to attack you directly!"

Once the Dark Magician Girl was prepared to implement her attack, Takato was quick to activate his trap card.

"You've forced me to activate my trap card, _Magic Cylinder_!"

"So, you're going to use a trap card I had used on you earlier," Yugi pointed out.

"I'm glad you pointed that out, Yugi. You told me this card would be effective and I took your word for it," Takato smiled. "Your magician's attack has been redirected toward your own life points!"

"A very effective rebound, Takato..."

"You're complimenting me too much, Yugi. I'm here to win."

"Fair enough."

**Yugi**

**Life points: 3000 (5000-2000)**

"Since my turn has ended, let's see you follow up with your momentum," Yugi stated to his opponent.

"With pleasure, Yugi! Now, I'll summon forth my _Neo the Magic Swordsman_!"

Summoned forth on Takato's field was a warrior with long blonde hair and a blue, flowing cape. He stood with a sword in hand and ready to attack Yugi's side of the field.

**Neo the Magic Swordsman**

**1700/1000/4 stars**

"Now, Neo the Magic Swordsman, attack his facedown defense card!" Takato shouted out in command.

The Swordsman jumped across and impaled his sword through the facedown defense card laid on the right side. The monster revealed was a technically-built silver ball with a small opening. It was the _Cyber Jar_ and it was easily demolished from the Swordsman's attack.

**Cyber Jar**

**900/900/3 star**

"Takato, by destroying my Cyber Jar, you have just activated its effect!" Yugi declared. "When the effect is activated, all monsters are destroyed on the field and both players pick up five cards. Then, they show each other their five cards. Next, you special summon any level four or lower monsters in either a face-up attack or facedown defense position. Place the rest of the cards in the hand."

As soon as he said this, all the monsters were destroyed on the field. Then both duelists pulled out and displayed their five cards. Takato's five cards were Call of the Haunted- a trap, Two-Headed King Rex, Polymerization- magic, Black Pendant- magic, and Neo the Magic Swordsman. Yugi's five cards were Black Magic Ritual- Spell, Gemini Elf, another Black Magic Ritual, another Gemini Elf, and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.

In Takato's case, he laid his Two-Headed King Rex on the field in a face-up attack position and his Neo the Magic Swordsman in a facedown defense stance. He placed the rest of his cards in his hand. Yugi laid out both Gemini Elves in face-up attack positions and could not summon Valkyrion since it is an eight-star monster. He placed all other cards into his hand.

**Two-Headed King Rex**

**1600/1200/4 star**

**Gemini Elf (#1)**

**1900/900/4 star**

**Gemini Elf (#2)**

**1900/900/4 star**

"Well, since I have my Two-Headed King Rex out, I can equip him with Black Pendant!" Takato stated as he equipped his beast. "That increases his attack power by 500 points!"

**Two-Headed King Rex**

**ATK: 2100 (1600 + 500)**

"At last, I'll place this one card facedown. I end my turn, Yugi. I'm already ahead of you in life points. I can now inflict heavy damage to your Life points. I wonder how you're going to pull out of this mess now!"

"Don't worry, Takato. I always manage to squeak out of tight pinches before. You just need to worry of what I plan to do on my next turn."

"Whatever you say, I'm looking forward to advancing to the next round and becoming a living legend! The Digital World will know my name as the best duelist of two worlds!"

"Takato has already declared his pre-victory and intends to end Yugi's momentum. Can he keep his word on defeating Yugi? This duel is still underway and I hope everyone from the Phoenix Arena is watching! Lillymon, how are the dual matches coming along? I'll bet you guys are having a blast down there!"

-

* * *

-

**Phoenix**** Arena/Locker Room #34**

The Spirit Detective team was watching the dual matches on the big screen monitor. Yusuke was laying on a bench resting with Keiko sitting by side and tending to his care. The voice of Lillymon was heard commentating from the television based on the matches.

"_Floramon! These dual matches are looking competitive! Marine Devimon has been holding his own against Ardhamon, who had just evolved from Takuya after he powered down from Vritramon earlier. Now it seems the Warrior of Flame intends to evolve again! Beowulfmon has been on the losing edge against Piedmon and it looks like he's getting ready to evolve into his Z-Hybrid form any moment now!"_

With Kuwabara, Koenma and Botan watching the dual matches, Kurama decided to step out of the room. Hiei was quick to notice the fox demon's departure.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiei asked the red-haired fox boy.

"I have some matters to attend to..."

"Like Brimstone...?"

"Yes," Kurama whispered.

"I see. Well, show him what you're made of, Kurama. But don't return back in a body bag. Watch yourself," Hiei warned him before turning back and walking away.

"I will watch out for myself," Kurama replied as he stepped out of the room.

"Um, hey, where is he going?" Botan asked Hiei.

"How should I know?"

"You just talked to him. That's why I was curious!"

"It's none of your concern. Kurama will be back," Hiei replied and sat down on the bench.

"It looks like Kurama's going to confront that Brimstone guy. I wish him luck, but you know we'll be there to watch his back, Botan," Kuwabara assured her.

"Kurama will be just fine," Koenma nodded in reply. "Now, these matches are getting intense! Those two Legendary Warriors would make fine assets for our team if you ask me."

"Didn't you try recruiting Mizuno just last night?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, but we'll see if she does actually accept my offer. How's Yusuke doing?"

"He's fine, but he just needs to rest," Keiko sighed as she stroked Yusuke's face. "Oh, Yusuke, you nearly scared me to death. Don't ever pull another stupid stunt like that again. You hear me?"

"PUU!" the blue spirit beast squeaked out.

"_Yusuke used enough Reiki to slow down Pharaohmon. It's a miracle Yusuke survived that ordeal, but he did survive against Rando and Suzaku. I just wonder how long it will take for the Reiki effects to destroy Pharaohmon from within. With his large amount of demon energy, Pharaohmon fails to realize how superior Reiki energy is to his own energy. All we can do now is wait... If this works, then Pharaohmon will find himself with a rude awakening courtesy of Yusuke," _Koenma thought as he kept his eyes on the monitor and watched the dual matches in session.

-

* * *

-

**Phoenix**** Arena/Duel and ** **Battle**** Platforms**

"Piedmon and Marine Devimon are determined to win their matches for Pharaohmon. Yet, you have to wonder... Can the Warriors of Flame and Light rebound as they prepare to spirit evolve into their more powerful A-Hybrid forms?" Lillymon announced.

In Arena A, Ardhamon's body became surrounded by digicode and he immediately transformed into his Z-Hybrid form. The audiences watched in awe as the Z-Hybrid emerged from out of the digicode in complete form.

"**ARDHAMON! SLIDE EVOLUTION!** **KAISER GREYMON!**"

"So you can turn into you're Z-Hybrid without having to use Hyper Evolution?" Marine Devimon wondered. "Interesting, this should be fun!"

"All right, squid boy! I'm growing tired of these games! It's time I really fillet you!" Kaiser Greymon unsheathed his sword and waved his hand directly at Marine Devimon.** "GET READY TO FEEL THE BURN!"**

"Ooo, I'm so scared!" Marine Devimon retorted while facing off with the Z-Hybrid Warrior of Flame.

Back in Arena B, Piedmon jumped back as Beowulfmon's form was engulfed by digicode once again. This time he would evolve straight into his A-Hybrid form. In place of Garmmon was the Z-Hybrid, Magna Garurumon.

"**BEOWULFMON! SLIDE EVOLUTION!** **MAGNA GARURUMON!**"

"Awesome! Now, we have the two Z-Hybrids preparing to do battle against two of Pharaohmon's cronies! This will be a treat to see those two jerks get what's coming to them. The crowds are going wild here for Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon! I can hardly hear myself talk!"

Marine Devimon immediately launched himself to attack Kaiser Greymon head on. He spat out another black ooze ink across in hopes of trapping Kaiser Greymon. The Warrior of Flame hopped away from the ink and slammed his sword into the ground. In turn, he summoned an array of flames shaped like dragons.

**_"PYRO DRAGONS!"_**

The fiery dragons struck Marine Devimon and held him at bay. This gave Kaiser Greymon the opportunity to sweep in and slam against Marine Devimon. He sent rolling Marine Devimon across the ring.

"Ha! Don't go rolling on your stomach, buddy! You just might end up hurling on me," Kaiser Greymon stood in a battle stance. "C'mon, I haven't got all day, seaweed breath!"

Meanwhile, Piedmon and Magna Garurumon clashed against one another. The Z-Hybrid Warrior of Light blocked with his arm cannon against Piedmon's swords and struggled to push the Dark Master back. Magna Garurumon saw an opening to Piedmon and kicked him in the gut. The blow managed to knock the wind out of Piedmon and force him back.

"Now to finish this, Piedmon!" Magna Garurumon raised his blaster and charged it to the ready.

"Here goes Magna Garurumon with his secondary finisher, Machinegun Destroy!" Lillymon exclaimed. "If he hits this, it's lights out for Piedmon!"

However, as Magna Garurumon prepared to launch his attack, Piedmon sat up and snapped his fingers. Unbeknownst to Magna Garurumon, Piedmon's swords appeared behind the Warrior of Light. The swords came flying directly towards Magna Garurumon's back and pierced right through his armor. The Warrior of Light let out a deafening scream as he dropped to his knees. The swords came flying back to Piedmon and entered his sword sheaths.

"And down goes Magna Garurumon! Once again, Piedmon has stooped to a new low and used another trick on yet another opponent! Magna Garurumon is down and... This isn't good! He's turned back into Kouji! This is not good! Piedmon is stalking towards the boy!"

Losing his Magna Garurumon form, Kouji found himself at the center of the ring and looking towards Piedmon. He was now going to be at Piedmon's mercy. His heart raced like there was no tomorrow. Without his powers, he's defenseless against Piedmon. There was no telling how low the Dark Master will stoop to finish Kouji. The arena crowd was letting Piedmon know how they feel about him with offensive gestures and loud boos.

"These fans are getting under Piedmon's skin and rightfully so! I wish I could go in there and give that jerk a piece of my mind!" Lillymon exclaimed.

To make matters even worse, Marine Devimon dropped to the ground and spat black ink into Kaiser Greymon's eyes. The Warrior of Flame was blinded and he began to thrash about. Marine Devimon took advantage of his blinded opponent and sprayed black ooze over Kaiser Greymon. He screamed out as he smelt the foul stench and was completely covered by the goo. Then, without warning, Kaiser Greymon reverted back to his human form. Takuya was laid sprawled under a thick goo coating.

"This is looking terrible for the two Legendary Warriors! The goo has trapped Takuya and now he has found himself vulnerable! Marine Devimon prepared to stalk towards the fallen boy and make him a fine, tasty snack to gobble up. Ack, I can't watch!"

The audiences were horrified at the turn of events. They witnessed the two legendary warriors being brought down and turned back into their human forms. Bokomon and Neemon were watching with terror. The though of Takuya and Kouji getting massacred without their powers was simply too frightening to bear.

**"OH NO! TAKUYA! KOUJI!"** Bokomon exclaimed.

"Not good! Not good!" Neemon covered his eyes. "Tell me when it's over!"

Just then, all the other legendary warrior children arrived through the entranceway. Izumi, Kouichi, Jaarin, Junpei and Tomoki walked out with horrified expressions. They were about to witness the deaths of their lead warriors. Kouichi grasped his D-Scanner and was prepared to save his brother. However, Izumi was quick to stop him by placing a hand in front of him.

"Stop right there, Kouichi! I know one way we can save Takuya and Kouji!" Izumi declared.

"But, Izumi-chan, how are we going to save them? If we interfere, then we'll get those boys disqualified," Jaarin reminded the Warrior of Wind.

"I don't care! They're about to become skillet by those two wackos!" Junpei exclaimed.

"What is it you're going to suggest we do, Izumi-chan?" asked Tomoki.

"Have you guys already forgotten?" Izumi cleared her throat. "It's something we haven't even used in a long time. Who even said WE were going to get ourselves physically involved. By doing this, we will be supporting Takuya and Kouji!"

"Um, I still don't get what you're saying," Junpei tried to remember what Izumi was mentioning. "Wait, you mean..."

Just then, Bokomon and Neemon noticed the familiar faces of the other Legendary Warrior children. It was Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei and Kouichi together. Then, they noticed a new face: Jaarin Wong. Neemon immediately jumped out of his seat and ran down the stairs.

"Neemon! Just where do you think you're going! Hold on!" Bokomon scolded out at his fleeing friend.

"But it's Izumi and the others!" Neemon called back.

"Yes, but you can't go out there!" Bokomon shouted. "Wait...!"

However, he was too late to stop the crazy pant-wearing bunny digimon. Neemon hopped over the guard-railing and ran across towards the children. Bokomon quickly climbed up the railing and leaped off to give chase to Neemon.

"Izumi! Tomoki! Junpei! Kouichi!" Neemon exclaimed. "It's me, Neemon! Hey!"

Suddenly, they quickly turned around to find Neemon and Bokomon running directly towards them. The children gasped in surprise as their little digimon friends arrived to find them. Neemon and Bokomon jumped up into Izumi's welcome arms.

"Bokomon! Neemon!" Izumi happily hugged the comedic duo. "We're so glad to see you!"

"You, too, Izumi-chan," Bokomon smiled and then turned back towards the dual rings. "But there's no time for that. You have to help Takuya and Kouji!"

"We know, which is why I suggest we give them our spirits to allow them to unify evolve! Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon are generally weaker without us giving up our spirits!" Izumi suggested.

"So, that's what you're planning?" Junpei asked. "But couldn't they just..."

"Yeah, but I think it'll greatly benefit them if we give them our spirits. It will increase their power by five times as much!" Izumi suggested. "Besides, Piedmon and Marine Devimon won't know what hit them!"

"Yay! Then, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon will be back in action!" cheered Neemon.

"Hold on. We would need Dimitro, Sam and Vega with us. They're already out aiding those Sailor warriors," Jaarin reminded them.

"But you saw how easily they were defeated by themselves! With the spirits, they'll be five times more powerful," Tomoki spoke up.

"Wait, can't we contact them with our D-Scanners? After all, they were once our cell phones," Junpei spoke up.

"Yeah, we can communicate with the guys that way," Izumi nodded in agreement. "All right, let's give this a try!"

"You had better hurry, Izumi, because Takuya and Kouji aren't going to last much longer!" Bokomon pointed out directly towards the dual rings.

The children looked ahead to find Piedmon and Marine Devimon standing tall. Etemon was getting ready to count down the fallen boys. If they stay down, then the two villains will advance to the next round and increase Pharaohmon's chances of victory.

"Oh crap! I better hurry then!" Izumi dialed up the number for Arbormon. "Let's just hope this works."

"For Takuya and Kouji's sakes, I hope so, too," Kouichi nodded in agreement. _"At this rate, they're not going to last much longer."_

With eyes on the dual rings, the children crossed their fingers in hopes of getting a response from their fellow warriors at the temple. There were only a few moments before Etemon starts the countdown. If all else fails, Piedmon and Marine Devimon will advance to the next round in the battle tournament.

-

* * *

-

**Main Chamber of ** **Hohou** **Temple**

Back at the ancient temple, the battle against Belial Myotismon and his henchmen was still underway. Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon held Belial Myotismon with their array of attacks, but nothing seemed to have phased the Demon Lord. Fortunately, the three Legendary Warriors were gaining ground against Puppetmon, Fuugamon and the Knightmon duo.

"Ha! I knew this would be too easy for us!" Arbormon laughed.

"But, not easy for thou Dra-Warriors. Even in their new evolved forms, they can't seem to slow down Belial Myotismon," Mercuremon pointed out.

"I suggest we slide evolve into our beast forms and kick these losers to the curb!" Grottomon shifted his focus on Puppetmon and company.

"Who you calling LOSERS, big nose!" Puppetmon screamed out.

"Look who's talking," the Warrior of Earth rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Arbormon's D-Scanner started beeping. He took notice of this and pulled it out. He realized he was getting a message from Izumi herself.

"What's wrong, Arbormon?" Mercuremon asked. "Is it from the other kids?"

"Yeah," Arbormon pressed the button to receive the message from Izumi.

"_Vega! Dimitro! Sam! We're in serious trouble! Takuya and Kouji are in danger of losing! Do you remember that talk we had concerning our spirits? Well, now it's time! It's time we unify the spirits to bring forth Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. I know they can casually evolve into their mega forms when need be but they tried that and it didn't work! However, their strength would greatly increase five times over if we give them our spirits. Everyone around me is in complete agreement. We need to know if you're willing to share your spirits too. You must hurry because the boys are about to be eliminated from the tournament!"_

Upon hearing this, Arbormon remained frozen and silent for a moment. He looked reluctant to forfeit his spirit, especially with the state of crisis his friends were involved in. If he, Dimitro and Sam sacrifice their spirits, they would become easy pickings for Puppetmon's group. The Sailor Senshi were still in the nightmare dimension and the Dra-Warrior duo were still having difficulty with Belial Myotismon.

"So, they want us to sacrifice our spirits?" asked Grottomon. "I'm not even sure we can do that. I mean look what we're dealing with!"

"There's always a small price to pay, my friends," Mercuremon sighed. "We must give up our spirits for the sake of Takuya and Kouji. It's better than allowing anymore of Pharaohmon's henchmen to advance to the next round."

"I agree. There is no other way, Arbormon," Grottomon nodded in agreement.

"Aww, guess that means easy pickings for us, boys!" Puppetmon laughed. "We're going to have fun with them as normal humans!"

"C'mon, Arbormon, I hate doing this but there is no other way. You know it and I know it," stated Mercuremon.

"Oh... All right, all right! I'll do it!" Arbormon replied with frustration. "But, damn! They just had to call us when we were in the middle of the fight! I mean the girls aren't even back yet and the Dra-Warriors are still trying to kick Belial Myotismon's ass!"

Before long, the nightmare dimension itself expanded and shattered away into data fragments. Everyone immediately stopped fighting and turned around to find the reemergence of the Sailor Senshi and the Digital Priestess. However, much to everyone's surprise, the Senshi themselves were accompanied by clone versions of themselves.

"Um, what the hell? I'm seeing double and triple! The girls have clones!" Arbormon pointed out.

"This is the Priestess' doing! She's managed to awaken the spirits of each of the Sailor's previous forms!" Kyodaidramon exclaimed.

"The Priestess has also managed to set them free from Belial Myotismon's nightmares! They're all back in top form!" Espritdramon shouted.

Belial Myotismon couldn't believe what he was gazing upon. All of the Sailors were back in top form with their game faces on and with all of their previous forms standing by their side. He was quickly reminded of the incident where the Digi-Destined used the power of the dream dimension to summon forth all of the digivolutions of their respective digimon partners.

"No... No! This is just like the last time I faced those Digi-Destined brats! However, this is all the result of the Digital Priestess! Damn you, wench, for ruining my plans to send those females to the dark abyss!" Belial Myotismon bellowed out angrily.

"Sorry, Belial Myotismon, but plans have changed. We don't have time to be dealing with the likes of you when we should be dealing with Pharaohmon," Cammy replied back to the Demon Lord with a serious demeanor. "You couldn't bend the Digi-Destined to your will and you failed again with the Sailor Senshi. Face it, Belial Myotismon! Your own arrogance will be your own undoing!"

As soon as he was punk'd by the Digital Priestess, Belial Myotismon seethed angrily and faced the Sailor Senshi. Eternal Sailor Mercury stood with her regular and Super forms by her sides. Eternal Sailor Pluto and Saturn were accompanied by their regular and Super forms, as well. Meanwhile, Eternal Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Venus stood side by side with not only their regular and Super forms, but even their alternate Ninja Senshi selves.

"Girls! Good to have you back!" Artemis called out to the Sailor Senshi. "Wow, I really need my eyes checked, but now I'm seeing more Senshi! Four Minas! Hoo boy, now that's a scary thought... You can do it, girls! Show this demon of darkness that we're a force not to be underestimated!"

Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon knew exactly what was set to go down. They nodded towards one another and moved out towards where Puppetmon's men were waiting for them.

"Legendary Warriors, it's time to send those spirits for your allies back at the arena! They need them!" Kyodaidramon ordered the three warriors.

"You leave Puppetmon and his cronies with us!" Espritdramon slammed against the Knightmon and backhanded Puppetmon.

**"ACK! NO FAIR!"** Puppetmon screamed out as he was sent flying across the chamber.

"Right! Here goes nothing guys!" Arbormon exclaimed as he changed back into Vega.

Following the example of the Warrior of Wood, Dimitro and Sam turned back to normal while sacrificing their spirits. The trio nodded towards each other and knew exactly what they had to do. They remembered rehearsing the fusion process and immediately started.

**(Play Digimon Frontier Hyper Evolution theme _The Last Element_)**

_"**WOOD INTO FLAME!**"_

_"**METAL INTO LIGHT!**"_

_"**EARTH INTO FLAME!**"_

The spirits of the three legendary warriors quickly disappeared from sight and were transported to the arena where they would be used for an even greater emergency. The revival of the two Unified Spirit Warriors was well underway in the process.

-

* * *

-

**Phoenix**** Arena/Duel and ** **Battle**** Platforms**

Back at the arena, the Legendary Warrior children witnessed the appearance of the spirits of Metal, Wood and Earth appear before them. The audiences were awe struck by this supernatural turn of events and watched as each of the children raised their D-Scanners.

"Go for it, children!" Bokomon cheered on the wielders of the Legendary Spirits.

_"**WATER INTO LIGHT!**"_

_"**WIND INTO FLAME!**"_

_"**THUNDER INTO LIGHT!**"_

_"**ICE INTO FLAME!**"_

_"**AND DARKNESS INTO LIGHT!**"_

As soon as all the children called forth the spirits, the D-Scanners from both Takuya and Kouji captured the necessary spirits needed for the boys to evolve into their stronger Unified Mega forms. Piedmon and Marine Devimon stopped abruptly as the D-Scanners released twin beams of light.

"What... What's going on here!" Marine Devimon exclaimed while shielding his eyes.

"Avert your eyes, dear Marine Devimon!" Piedmon ordered the marine demon. "Just what exactly is this...? Wait, I recall Pharaohmon warning us about this...!"

"I don't know what to make of this, but the beams of light are now reviving Takuya and Kouji! Etemon has now stopped the count! Takuya and Kouji are back on their feet while looking completely rejuvenated! Is this truly the benefits of holding possession of all of the spirits of the Legendary Warriors?" Lillymon announced.

"Oooo, now this is cool!" Neemon looked on while impressed with the light show.

"At last, we can regain momentum against these fiends! Go for it, Takuya! Kouji!" Bokomon exclaimed.

Upon hearing the pleas of their friends, Takuya and Kouji were awakened with more power surging through their bodies. They gripped their D-Scanners and called forth the unified spirits of the Legendary Warriors.

"Piedmon! Marine Devimon! Welcome to your final hour!" the boys called out in unison. **"EXECUTE! HYPER SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**

Scanning their hands through their D-Scanners, the boys became engulfed by digicode. Takuya's digital body became fused with the spirits of Fire, Wood, Earth, Wind and Ice. In place of Takuya was a massive, heavily armored warrior with a helmet shaped like War Greymon, a massive sword in his right hand and symbol below his belt. The warrior swings his sword with great ferocity and calls out his official name.

_**"KAISER GREYMON!"**_

Kouji's digital body became fused with the spirits of Light, Steel, Water, Thunder and Darkness. Standing in place of Kouji was a smaller warrior with heavy weaponry. His face was completely wolf-like in appearance and his right hand became a gigantic missile launcher. The newly evolved warrior fires away missiles out through the roof the palace and calls out his name.

_**"MAGNA GARURUMON!"**_

"Yay! Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon are back again!" Neemon cheered while waving out Japanese fans. "WOOT!"

"Now where have I heard that before?" Bokomon sighed as he turned back towards the dual rings. "Well done, my boys! Now show Piedmon and Marine Devimon what the combined power of the legendary warriors are truly capable of!"

"You can do it, guys!" Izumi and Jaarin cheered on for the boys.

"Make sushi out of that squid, Takuya!" Junpei called out to the Z-Hybrid.

"Kouji! Send that Bozo reject to the circus permanently!" Kouichi shouted to his brother.

"Win two for the team, guys! Go for it!" Tomoki cried out while standing away in anticipation.

Kaiser Greymon turned his attention towards Marine Devimon and crossed his arms. The marine demon was stiff as a statue and starting to sweat bullets. Yes, he was completely scared out of his wits and had the urge to pull the white flag already.

Back in Arena B, Piedmon glared down towards Magna Garurumon and unsheathed his swords. Unlike Marine Devimon, Piedmon wasn't going to let himself be intimidated by the presence of Magna Garurumon. Then again, he has never stepped toe to toe with a fully evolved Z-Hybrid and has no idea of what he has gotten himself into.

The crowds were instantly chanting for the two Z-Hybrids as if they were popular pro wrestlers. Kaiser Greymon pulled out his sword and prepared to implement an assault beating upon Marine Devimon.

"What's the matter, squid boy? A Catmon got your tongue?" Kaiser Greymon snickered. "Look what you've gotten yourself into. Now that I'm in a higher level, there's no chance of you beating me."

"...Ah... Nonsense! I can still take you! Just because you're a Z-Hybrid again, that doesn't make a bit of difference! I came here to win in the name..."

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and fight already," Kaiser Greymon sighed with annoyance. "Better yet, I have an even better idea! I'll come to you!"

"Then, bring it on!"

"With pleasure, but remember... You brought this upon yourself, punk!"

As soon as Kaiser Greymon said that, he brought his sword out in front of him. Marine Devimon blindly rushed out to attack the Z-Hybrid head on. However, little did Marine Devimon realize was that Kaiser Greymon was through playing around. Kaiser Greymon summoned forth enough energy through his sword and released it in the form of a crossbow-like attack.

_"**DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW!"**_

Kaiser Greymon's attack quickly struck Marine Devimon before the marine demon could even blink. He was sent flying back across the ring and landed face first against the concrete. Surprisingly, Marine Devimon did not become deleted nor was digicode knocked right out of him. He simply face faulted and lost consciousness. This was more than enough to prove Kaiser Greymon's superiority and he felt pleased with his handiwork.

"And down goes Marine Devimon in one blow! He never had a prayer against the newly digivolved Kaiser Greymon and its lights out for squid boy!" Lillymon announced. "Etemon is there to start the count, but I doubt we have any need for that! Meanwhile, Piedmon is trying he can to keep up with Magna Garurumon!"

"C'mon, Kouji, take this joker out," Kaiser Greymon turned his gaze towards Arena B.

Piedmon threw his Trump Swords across but Magna Garurumon used his attack to cancel them out.

_"**MACHINEGUN DESTROY!"**_

The Z-Hybrid unleashed an array of missiles shots from his back and cannon blaster. They not only destroyed the Trump Swords but detonated around where Piedmon stood. The Dark Master screamed out as he was sent flying across. Magna Garurumon leapt across and came down by slamming his cannon into Piedmon's gut. The Dark Master howled out in pain from the devastating blow and spat out a mouth full of blood.

"Magna Garurumon is giving it to Piedmon!" exclaimed Lillymon. "Finally, Piedmon is getting his just desserts!"

Having totally demolished Piedmon, Magna Garurumon was still not satisfied. He grabbed Piedmon by the throat with his hand and held him up overhead.

"You're not so tough when someone superior to you is kicking you to the curb! I doubt you have anymore tricks up your sleeve, you piece of garbage. This one's for Kouichi and that Sailor you've cheated a victory out of!"

With that said Magna Garurumon tossed Piedmon across the ring and powered up his cannon. He aimed a shot directly for the Dark Master and released a massive beam. Piedmon slowly awakened and found himself on the receiving end of Magna Garurumon's devastating blast. He screamed out as the force sent him directly out of the ring and slamming against the wall.

**(End theme)**

"And Piedmon goes out like a light! Magna Garurumon has totally dominated and did not even give Piedmon a fighting chance!" Lillymon announced Etemon is down to eight! Marine Devimon is still completely out of it! You might as well just count to a hundred if you ask me!"

"...Eight! Nine! Ten!" Etemon announced and called for the bell. "That's it for Marine Devimon. Since he was unable to get up or even respond to the ten count, I hereby declare Kaiser Greymon, the Warrior of Flame, the winner!"

"All right, Takuya!" the children cheered on for the leader.

"Takuya, my boy, you have made me proud!" Bokomon nodded with a proud smile.

"We've been avenged, brother," Kouichi eyed Magna Garurumon and smiled. "At last, Piedmon finally gets his just desserts!"

Watching the whole match from the audience was Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. The Senshi of Uranus had an arm around Neptune and her waist was bandaged up. A smile crossed her face as Magna Garurumon avenged her loss and made a complete fool out of Piedmon.

"Thanks a lot, Warrior of Light," Sailor Uranus whispered. "Though, I just wish that could have been me that beaten that clown."

"Oh well. You can't always get what you want, huh?" Sailor Neptune giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose."

"Now, Piedmon is completely out of it! Etemon starts making the count, but I really don't see any need for it. Magna Garurumon has completely knocked Piedmon out of the ring! There's no doubt who will be the winner of this match."

Etemon stood at the edge of the ring and started counting down over the fallen Piedmon. The Dark Master was completely knocked out and there was no chance of him getting back in the ring. Boy was Pharaohmon going to be disappointed with their failure to defeat Takuya and Kouji.

"...Five! Six! Seven..."

Magna Garurumon shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the end of the Arena B. He had finally defeated Piedmon and avenged the loss of those who have suffered the trickery of the jester.

"...Eight! Nine! Ten!" Etemon then called for the ring and pointed directly to Magna Garurumon. "Since Piedmon obviously could not answer, I hereby declare Magna Garurumon the winner and he will advance to the next round!"

"Yes and now we'll have both Legendary Warriors in the semi-finals! But, who will they end up facing? Only time will tell when we present the next dual matches! Marine Devimon and Piedmon both thought they stood a chance, but they were taken out like garbage by the newly evolved Z-Hybrids!"

Stepping out of the dual rings, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon stood out in their complete glory. The audiences erupted in a standing ovation for the duo. Izumi and the others gathered around the Z-Hybrids. Bokomon lunged towards Kaiser Greymon and hugged the Z-Hybrid, which caught even the warrior by surprise.

**"OH TAKUYA! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"** Bokomon cried out.

"Bokomon...? Wow, this is really a surprise!" Kaiser Greymon said. "Neemon...? Man, it's really great to see you again!"

"We never thought we'd see you here!" Magna Garurumon approached the duo.

"We were here the whole time!" Neemon bounced around happily.

"Yes, yes, what nitwit just said..." nodded Bokomon. "We found you at just the right time, too! You boys have done us proud, and I'm sure Seraphimon and Ophanimon think so, as well! You showed those two fools that Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon are a force to be reckoned with!"

"Yeah, at least our matches are finished, but we still need to wait for Yugi and Takato," Junpei pointed out.

"They're still dueling as it is," Kouichi pointed to the big screen monitor of the duel still in session.

"It's look like a great duel between those two. I can't even figure out who will win," Jaarin stated.

"One of them will... They're both great friends," Izumi replied. "At least Lance isn't in this match..."

"Don't worry, Izumi. We'll still congratulate those two when their match is finished. No matter what, they are still winners in my view," Kaiser Greymon assured his friend. _"Of course, we all know Joey will be dueling Lance. I just hope he manages to knock Lance out of the tournament and we won't have to worry about that freak of a kid. But, why do I get the feeling Lance is merely toying with his opponents lately. He has something big in store for us all. Then, there's still Pharaohmon to worry about. We're already winding down towards the finals and there is just no telling what lengths Pharaohmon will go to win this damn tournament. Fate rests in our hands now and we better be careful which fate card we draw."_

_-_

* * *

-

**Veedramon Plateaus. Sector VM-9816**

Back at the dueling site, Yugi and Takato were still in the middle of their duel. Both faced each other with determined glares and neither one were planning to lose this bout. For Yugi, it was his chance to advance to face either Joey or Lance. In any case, he hoped he will never have to duel Lance since that would mean that his Millennium Puzzle would be in danger.

Takato was already ahead of the King of Games as far as Life points were concerned. The goggle head was counting on a victory to prove himself to everyone that he is capable of defeating Yugi Muto with his dueling talents.

"I've received word that Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon have advanced to the next round!" Floramon announced. "But, we still have a duel in session. Hey, boys! Your friends just won their matches!"

"That's wonderful news," Yugi smiled once he heard the announcement.

"I knew they could do it!" Takato nodded in agreement. "All right, Yugi! Now let's continue this duel. I think it was your turn."

"Indeed, it is, Takato," Yugi drew a card to his hand. "Now, I'll summon forth Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

The next monster to be summoned forth to Yugi's side field a yellow warrior with magnets on his head and hands. This was one of the many Magnet warriors in Yugi's deck.

**Beta the Magnet Warrior**

**1700/1600/4 star**

"Now, my Beta the Magnet Warrior, attack his facedown defense card!" Yugi called out in command. "The monster is of course your Neo the Magic Swordsman!"

The Magnet Warrior launched itself across towards Takato's field and slammed his magnet hands through the facedown defense card. The Swordsman was revealed and deleted out of the field. Since the monster was in defense mode, no direct damage was inflicted to Takato's Life points.

"And that'll be the end of my turn, Takato. Do you have anything else you'd like to use?"

"Oh you bet!" Takato smiled while adding a card to his hand. "First, I'll set one card facedown in defense mode! Next, I'll activate my trap card: Call of the Haunted!"

"Call of the Haunted..."

"That's right, Yugi. I can select one monster from my graveyard and special summon it to the field in a face-up attack position! The monster I choose to bring back is my Crawling Dragon #2!"

"The same monster I destroyed earlier...!"

"That's right and I'm bringing him back to the field!" Takato declared. "But, I won't be using him anymore after this. Next, I'll activate Polymerization! With it, I sacrifice my Crawling Dragon #2! Though since Crawling Dragon is gone, my Call of the Haunted is still in effect! Then, I'll sacrifice my Two-Headed King Rex!"

As both monsters disappeared off Takato's field, the Black Pendant that gave the Two-Headed King Rex more power was destroyed. This automatically inflicted direct damage to Yugi's Life points.

**Yugi**

**Life points: 2500 (3000-500)**

"Oh yeah, I did say that getting rid of my Black Pendant inflicts direct damage to your Life Points," Takato reminded the King of Games.

"I know... and my Life points paid for it. A rather sneaky but effective maneuver, Takato."

"I learn from the best," Takato shrugged. "Now, since I've sacrificed both of my monsters, I ca bring forth this big boy! Behold my _Bracchio-raidus_!"

The monster Takato had now summoned forth in place of his Crawling Dragon #2 and Two-Headed King Rex was a giant, blue Brachiosaurus. This was the same monster the goggle head used to defeat Rika in the earlier round.

**Bracchio-raidus**

**2200/2000/6 stars**

"Now, my Braccio-raidus, attack his Beta the Magnet Warrior!" Takato declared.

The Brachiosaurus charged across and delivered a kick to send knock Beta. As he was kicked away, the Magnet Warrior exploded into data fragments and this loss caused direct damage to more of Yugi's Life points.

**Yugi**

**Life points: 2000 (2500-500)**

Takato couldn't believe how ahead he was against Yugi as far as Life points were concerned. He wiped his sweaty forehead as he was starting to get anxious about a possible victory. He can certainly taste victory and he was moments from downing the King of Games.

"_Wow, I'm actually going to win, but I have to remain careful. Yugi is known to pull out a trick at the very last play. I better not let get full of myself or I'm in trouble," _Takato thought with anxiety overwhelming him. "With that said, I end my turn. How's that for a play?"

"Very good, Takato. By dueling you, I'm teaching you how to become an effective duelist."

"In Duel Monsters that is," Takato corrected him. "I'm still a master in the digimon card game, but taking interest in other card games would really help me a lot about gaming experience."

"That is true, Takato," Yugi said as he drew a card to his hand. "On my turn, my Gemini Elf on the left side will attack your facedown defense card! Go, my Gemini Elf!"

The Gemini Elf pair on the left side of Yugi's field flew out directly towards Takato's facedown card. They stomped down through the card and shattered it in the process. The monster revealed was a purple-haired maiden with a green pendant embedded on her forehead. This was _Witch of the Black Forest_. Once the monster was destroyed, Takato remembered its effect. He moved a monster with a defense of 1500 or less from his deck and into his hand. After that, the goggle head shuffled his entire deck.

"Just remembered my Witch had an effect," Takato spoke up.

"Very well, but I'm afraid we will have to say goodbye to all of our monsters. I now activate _Dark Hole_!" Yugi revealed the card.

"Ah, crap! That means all monsters are gone! Not my Bracchio-raidus!"

"He's leaving I'm afraid."

Suddenly, a black hole magically appeared at the center. It started to absorb outside and pulled anything it could find on both sides of the field. Bracchio-raidus was pulled directly into the hole and sucked in. Nothing was left on the field as soon as the dark hole disappeared.

A grimaced look crossed Takato's face as he had lost the monster he planned to use to finish Yugi.

"Sorry Takato, but that's how it goes. I'm not going to make the same mistake as Rika," Yugi stated promptly. "Now, I'll activate _Black Magic Ritual_! I'll sacrifice Valkyrion the Magna Warrior from my hand! Taking the place of Valkyrion will be one of my strongest monsters and a creature of chaos! Behold, my _Magician of Black Chaos_!"

Emerging from out of a coffin was a gothic, blue-faced mage in a black magician's outfit with pink trimmings. The magician jumped out and prepared itself to engage in attack position.

**Magician of Black Chaos**

**2800/2600/8 star**

"Wow, you're actually going to depend on him? I'm shocked, but dang... That guy looks so wicked cool!"

"Thank you for the compliments and I'm sure my magician has taken kindly to your comments. Since I've already had my battle phase, I'll end my turn for now."

"Yeah, because I've got a really cool monster I'd like to introduce to you!" Takato exclaimed as he summoned his monster. "It's my _Maha Vailo_!"

"Maha Vailo..."

Emerging from out of Takato's side field was a sorceress garbed in blue robes, wearing an ornate hat and having scythe-like wings on her back.

**Maha Vailo**

**1550/1400/4 stars**

"If you thought she's wicked cool, then you have haven't seen anything yet! She's going to beat your magician and I'm going to show you how!" Takato declared. "Next, I'll equip my Maha Vailo with _Axe of Destruction_! That increases her attack power by 1000 points! In addition, with her effect, an additional 500 for each card equipped to it! Now she's stronger than your magician, Yugi!"

"I'm impressed, Takato. Now you can easily take my magician," Yugi nodded. "But don't go overboard when powering your monster up."

"I'll take your word for it. Now, my Maha Vailo, attack his Magician of Black Chaos!"

**Maha Vailo**

**ATK: 3050 (1550 + 1000 + 500)**

The sorceress released a pair of magical blasts out of her hands and destroyed the Magician of Black Chaos instantly. Takato watched with a proud smile stretched across his face. His monster and extra power had overtaken one of Yugi's mightiest monsters in one shot.

"Wow, I can't believe it! I just defeated your Magician of Black Chaos!" Takato chuckled.

**Yugi**

**Life points: 1750 (2000-250)**

Despite Takato already getting anxious, a smile simply crossed Yugi's face. The goggle head was rather confused with this and questioned Yugi's motive.

"What's that smile for? You're already about to lose," Takato quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid your wrong, Takato. With this turn, I will win this duel," Yugi replied.

"What...? How?" Takato asked. "You're bluffing... Right?"

"I'm afraid not and I'm sorry it had to come down to this, Takato. But only one of us will be advancing to the finals," Yugi stated. "I'm afraid you're not going to advance and claim victory over me today."

"We'll see about that! Show me what you've got!"

"As you wish," Yugi simply stated without much hesitation. "First, I'll summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior!"

The monster summoned forth on Yugi's field was an obese pink warrior with a blue S painted on his chest and wings. In addition, there was a magnet hanging around the warrior's neck.

**Gamma the Magnet Warrior**

**1500/1800/4 star**

"So, that's it? My Maha Vailo can easily take him out!"

"Who said my turn was even through? Next, I'll take control of your Maha Vailo with... the _Change of Heart_!"

Upon realizing this, Takato gasped out and couldn't even utter a single word. This meant Yugi would take control of his monster and use both monsters to attack Takato directly. The end was near for the goggle head.

"By the look on your face, you obviously know what I plan to do. Yes, I will use Change of Heart to 'borrow' your Maha Vailo!"

"No, don't!" Takato exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Takato, but Maha Vailo will be mine for one turn," Yugi stated as the Maha Vailo was brought over to his side.

Takato realized that there was nothing else he could do to stop Yugi. He was trapped in a corner with no way out. The goggle head had hoped to advance to the finals but that wasn't to be on this day. Glaring towards Yugi, a smirk crossed Takato's face.

"I'm cool with it, Yugi... I'm not going to complain. I made it this far, did I?"

"That you did and I'm proud of you, Takato."

"Well, that's enough of the mushy mish-mash. Just get this over with!" Takato declared as he stood straight up with both arms stretched out.

"You dueled an outstanding match Takato and I will not forget this," Yugi smiled before declaring his finishing assault. "Now Gamma and Maha Vailo! Destroy the rest of his Life points!"

With that said the two monsters came together. Gamma launched himself across and slammed against Takato's duel disk. Followed by Gamma's attack, Maha Vailo unleashed a double blast directly for her duelist. The Tamer took the powerful blast head on, but he was left completely unscathed. However, the same couldn't be said for his Life points. Takato has officially lost this duel but he still went out looking like a winner.

**Takato**

**Life points: 0 (4400-4550)**

"What a counter by Yugi and now we have decided the first duelist to officially reach the finals! Yugi Muto has declared victory over Takato Matsuda! I must say this was one fine match-up, much like Yugi's duel with Himura earlier! Let's give it up for these two fine duelists! What a performance they put on!"

Floating over to Takato on the hover unit, Yugi extended his hand out in front of the goggle head smiled. The boy responded by grasping Yugi's hand and officially shaking it. The two duelists remained on good terms despite the hard fought duel. They both have earned each other's respect.

"That was a great duel, Yugi, but I was so close to beating you. I just wish I had not let myself become too overconfident."

"It's quite all right, Yugi. You dueled honorably and have earned my respect. It could have gone either way, but today wasn't going to be your day."

"Well, I wish you luck in the finals."

"Now, all we have to know is who I'll end up facing in the finals. Lance of Joey..."

"We'll see and I'm willing to bet Joey will find a way to beat that guy."

"I hope so. Joey is in grave danger if he's not careful," Yami Yugi whispered. _"There's no doubt Lance will use another shadow game to try to harm, Joey! We have to put a stop to this madness!"_

"Hey, boys! We're just about to leave right now!" Floramon called out. "Those hover units will automatically transport you back to the arena."

"Really? You mean we won't have to use the duel dome to send us back?" Takato asked.

"That's right. Now, Tapirmon and I must be on our way! I'll see you in the finals, Yugi!"

With that said both Floramon and her colleague were transported back to the arena. Yugi and Takato soon followed in suite once the hover units transported them back to the arena. Another duel complete and the semi-finals is just one match away until completion before the finals officially start.

-

* * *

-

**Phoenix**** Arena/Battle and Duel Platforms**

Yugi and Takato found themselves back in the arena. The crowds were giving the two duelists a standing ovation for their honorable and great duel. Unfortunately, this could very well be the last if Lance has it his way.

"Hey, guys! That was such a great duel!" Kaiser Greymon called out with his friends accompanying him.

"We could never predict who was going to come out on top but congratulations on your win, Yugi," Kouichi said to the King of Games.

"Thank you, everyone," Yugi nodded.

"We really should be heading back to everyone in the infirmary," Takato stated.

"He's right. Besides, we'll know who will fight who in the dual battle matches. All I know Pharaohmon will be competing next. Things aren't going to look bright if you ask me," Junpei sighed.

"We won't know until they announce the matches," Jaarin stated promptly.

"By the way, are those your mega forms?" Takato asked Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. "You look so cool!"

"Heh, wait until we tell you everything when we get back to the infirmary, you're going to like everything you hear, Takato," Magna Garurumon said to the goggle head. "Isn't that right, Takuya?"

"You bet! Man, you're going to like everything about how we whooped Piedmon and Marine Devimon!" Kaiser Greymon laughed.

With the group gathered together, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon returned back to their human forms. The spirits of wood, earth and metal disappeared from sight, while returning back to their rightful possessors.

"Hey, the spirits just disappeared!" Tomoki pointed out. "The spirits of Earth, Metal and Wood that is..."

"They're returning back the guys," Jaarin responded to Tomoki. "Until we need them again, they're going back to Dimitro, Sam and Vega."

"Ah, I see."

"Come on, guys! I'll bet the others are anxious to congratulate us on our victories," Takuya lead everyone through the hallway. "Besides, I could go for a soda right now!"

"Ha, last one to the drink machine has to pick up the cans!" Junpei runs ahead of everyone.

"Heck, no! I'm not cleaning up after you boys!" Izumi scoffed as she gave chase to the group.

"_The tournament itself is winding down to a close, but can we hope to stop Lance and Pharaohmon? There's no telling what will happen from this point on, but we must keep cautious. I have yet to know who I will face in the finals. I'd rather duel Joey and be spared having to put my puzzle at stake. Joey, I just hope you're ready for Lance because he will not hesitate to use shadow magic to overwhelm you. I have to warn you as soon as possible!"_

"Yugi, are you coming?" Takato called out to the King of Games.

"Yes, sorry about that," Yugi responded to Takato. _"Of course there's still Pharaohmon to worry about. The only other three competitors left are Inumon, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon. I just pray that nothing happens to them just as we've seen happen to Anubimon. On the other hand, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon had just defeated Piedmon and Marine Devimon just now. Only Pharaohmon remains our enemy in the battle tournament. Something tells me there will even be more at stake in the finals than just our two worlds."_

_-_

* * *

-

**Outside the ** **Phoenix**** Arena**

The red-haired half breed, Kurama, walked out of the arena and stopped in place at center. The fans who couldn't afford to get into the arena flashed their cameras directly towards Kurama and attempted to get his autograph. However, he was outside the arena on important business.

He was told earlier to meet Brimstone outside the arena. Finding an empty lot and away from the crowds, Kurama waited for Brimstone to arrive.

"_All right, this is where I'm supposed to meet Brimstone but he has yet to present himself. I wonder... No, he relies more on impulse than using tactics. I'll just have to remain patient and wait..."_

Before long, his keen hearing and smell quickly detected Brimstone's presence. Kurama turned around and found Brimstone standing from a far distance. The cloaked demon man marched across the empty lot with a hood covering his face. Kurama had just remembered that he had blinded Brimstone in their match yesterday and wondered how Brimstone could see him.

"Brimstone... I'm surprised you can actually see me when I had rendered you completely blind yesterday."

"My other sensory organs are still quite as keen if not more keener than my actual sight. I could smell your stench and sense your Youki from a far distance. I'm so glad you would come, Kurama. I did not take to account that you would be brave enough to present yourself to me."

"I keep my word, Brimstone. So, why is it you want me out here?"

"Didn't I just tell you? I want to finish off where we left off. You did not present to me the silver-haired one."

"Yoko..."

"Yes, Yoko. I want to see Yoko Kurama and I was truly disappointed to not receive him. Kurama, am I giving you fair warning. Present Yoko before me or I will be forced to kill you as you are now."

"Brimstone, you have no idea of what Yoko is capable of. I would suggest you call off this pointless challenge. I don't wish to present you Yoko."

Sighing to himself, Brimstone walked past Kurama without giving any acknowledgement to the half breed. He looked out into the distance and breathed in the clean air.

"There are large crowds of digimon here. It would be a shame if I am forced to wipe them all out with my flames," Brimstone chuckled.

"You wouldn't..."

"Fight me and I promise to leave these digimon alone. I don't wish to endanger the lives of others but I will not hesitate to get what I want. Kurama, you have three minutes. Fight me now and present Yoko to me, or these digimon will not live to see another sunrise."

"Brimstone, even you wouldn't stoop as low."

"No, and I'd rather kill myself if you ask me. But, this is the only way I can further convince you to reconsider. So, what is it going to be half breed? Fight or flee to leave countless others to die?"

It was obvious what Kurama had to do now. If he did not answer to Brimstone's challenge, the fire demon would lay waste to the crowds of digimon in the distance. The red-head couldn't endanger the lives of others due to his own refusal to present his true 'demon form'. Kurama sighed deeply, reached into the back of his hair and pulled out a rose equipped with thorns. His eyes darkened slightly as he made eye contact with the cloaked fire demon.

"Very well, Brimstone. You will get what you want, but you will leave those innocent people alone."

"Very well, I'm glad you have come to accept my challenge," Brimstone chuckled and unveiled his hood to reveal his eyes completely stitched up.

"Your eyes...!"

"Yes, and I will never forget what you've done to me," Brimstone stated. "Now, let us finally commence. Present Yoko and we'll be sure to have ourselves quite a battle!"

"_I shouldn't unveil Yoko... He only appears out of random just like the time I faced Brimstone back home. I must advise caution and avoid close contact with his flames. I was lucky to have taken his eyesight but now he has managed to adapt without the need for his vision. Relying on Yoko is perhaps my only option at this point..."_

The two faced off and prepared to engage in yet another battle. Hopefully, this time it would be the last time. Unbeknownst to them, Hiei was keeping an eye on the two from a tree canopy. He was curious to know how Kurama would survive this third and perhaps last encounter with Brimstone.

"Kurama..." Hiei whispered while studying the redhead. _"Present yourself as Yoko again. It's the way you should be: the legendary bandit himself."_

_-_

* * *

-

**Phoenix**** Arena/Infirmary Center**

Moments later since leaving the arena, the group gathered back at the infirmary. Takato, Yugi and the Legendary Warrior children were informed about the speedy recovery of Inumon. They were relieved to learn that the eye reconstruction was a success.

"Wow, that's wonderful news, Himura!" Takato pat Himura on his shoulder. "Now, he should be able to compete!"

"Renamon was very relieved to say the least," Rika spoke up. "Great duel you and Yugi put out there, goggle head."

"Um, thanks..."

"You were wonderful, Takato. It's too bad you didn't make it to the finals," Jeri approached her friend.

"And you were great Takuya!" Guilmon shook Takuya's hand. "Now all we have to do is worry about Pharaohmon."

"Yeah, he's going to be the mother load if you ask me," Kouji nodded in agreement.

"Chumly, at least your were the last Tamer to duel and make it into the semi-finals," Kazu gave Takato a knuckle noogie. "But it would have been sweeter if you had made it to the finals!"

"Ow, ow... Ok, I get it!" Takato struggled under Kazu's headlock.

"Inumon will be able to compete with his sight back," Omegamon said to everyone. "Takuya, Kouji, I'm proud of you, too."

"Ah, so this is the legendary Omegamon?" Neemon circled around the royal knight and was awe struck by his presence.

"Yes, Neemon, so you can quit sight-seeing," Bokomon sighed deeply.

"It's good to see you two again," Tomoki kneeled over and smiled to the comedic duo.

"It's good to be with you, kids," Bokomon smiled back. "Now I can write a book about our triumphant victory at the Shadow Tournament and how we defeated Pharaohmon."

"And I'm sure you'll be a best seller with that story. We'll be the first ones in line to get your autograph," Izumi giggled.

"Wow, so that's Neemon and Bokomon? They're so adorable," Jaarin smirked.

"Ah-ha! But not as cute as me!" Calumon called out as he landed on Jeri's shoulder.

"Calumon! It's about time you found us!" Terriermon called out to the tiny white digimon.

"A-hem..." a voice cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

The group turned around to find Beelzebumon walking down towards them while limping.

"Beelzebumon! How are you feeling?" Renamon walked out of the room with Inumon.

"Just fine, fox face," the Demon biker chuckled. "But... Damn, cramps! Pharaohmon sure can pack a punch!"

"Well, it's about time you woke up, sleeping beauty!" Terriermon teased the Demon Lord.

"What was that, helicopter head!" Beelzebumon exclaimed and went to grab Terriermon. "Come back here and say that to my face!"

"You'll have to catch me first, bike boy!"

**"ARGH! COME BACK AND SAY IT TO MY FACE! SAY IT AGAIN!"** Beelzebumon exclaimed as he gave chase to Terriermon.

"Well, there they go again," Felinismon nodded her head and looked away. "How do you do put up with that, Henry?"

"No comment," Henry muttered.

"Well, Terriermon sure hasn't changed," Dark Gabumon muttered with a sweat drop dripping over his forehead.

"Himura, so Joey is going to be dueling next?" Yui asked her brother.

"He and Lance are the only duelists left. It's already a given."

"Poor, Joey... After what we've seen Lance try to do to Kenta and Kaiba, I just can't help but feel scared for Joey," Tea spoke up as she approached the group.

"Tea! Tristan! Duke! Where have you three been?" Kenta asked the trio.

"We were in the halls looking for Mai, but it seems you guys already found her," Duke pointed out.

"Nah, I'm just fine you guys. We were just talking about Joseph here," Mai elbowed Joey in his shoulder.

"What about me...? Oh my duel... Of course, I'm going to mop the floor with Lance! I have the cards needed to grind that punk to the dirt!" Joey quickly sat up and stood proudly. "He'll never expect what I plan to do to him!"

"Well, at least you can prove that when you actually duel Lance," Tristan sighed.

"Joey, are you sure you can handle Lance?" Yami Yugi asked his best friend.

"Of course, Yug, you just leave him with me. I won't let anyone of you guys down. I'll make sure he doesn't get anywhere near that puzzle of yours, Yugi. Then, you and I can duel in the finals. The people would rather have an honorable duel anyways."

"Joey..." Yugi whispered. "Yes... Just make sure and don't let that madman intimidate you."

"Not a chance. I'm going to duel with my game face on!"

"So, is that a game face you're wearing now, Joseph?" Mai teased the blonde.

"Of course," Joey smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you just be careful out there, Joey," Takato warned the teen.

"Guilmon, looks like you, me or Renamon faces Pharaohmon next. I just pray Renamon doesn't fight Pharaohmon. I'd rather it be you or me."

"I know," Guilmon responded.

"We had better be cautious if anyone of us faces that monster next," Renamon nodded in reply.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please? The final four names have been drawn out of the random lottery and we have the last two quarter-final matches set! In Arena A, Renamon will be fighting Guilmon! In Arena B, Inumon will go one on one against Pharaohmon! All four combatants come out to the arena or be disqualified!"_

Once he heard this announcement, Inumon sighed a relief and slammed his fists together. He seemed rather anxious since Renamon would not be fighting him. Himura quickly ran up to Inumon with a saddened look.

"Inumon, please be careful. I lost Anubimon. I can't lose you, too," Himura said to his digimon partner.

"Yeah, Inumon, you just came out of healing," Seadramon reminded the dark canine.

"I'll be fine guys. Don't worry," Inumon assured the group.

"Inumon... You give Pharaohmon what he deserves!" Yui exclaimed. "For what he's done to Anubimon, Himura and me..."

"I'll do everything I can, little Yui," Inumon kneeled over and placed a hand over her chin.

"_Of course, we can't forget about our other semi-final duel! Joey Wheeler and Lance Canebrook will be dueling next! Both duelists please arrive to the arena!"_

"This is it, guys! I'm going to go out there and take Lance out of the tournament!" Joey walked down the hallway and waved out to his friends. "I won't let you guys down!"

"Good luck, Joey! We'll be there to support you!" Yami Yugi responded to his departing friend.

"Take that creepy jerk out, Joey!" Duke exclaimed.

As Joey departed from the group, Inumon, Guilmon and Renamon were preparing to depart from the group. Omegamon cleared his throat and decided to bring up an important matter that has bothered him.

"Um, everyone, if you will... I'd like to speak to you all about a little problem I've had," the royal knight announced to the group.

"About what?" Junpei asked.

"What kind of problem?" Henry said.

"Wait, does this have anything to do with Athenamon? You were just talking to us about her," Rika pointed out.

"Yes, that'd be it," nodded Omegamon.

"Yeah, you see guys, Omegamon has now been stalked and 'glomped' by Athenamon since his victory over her," Takato explained.

"Glomped? An Amazon glomping a Royal Knight? That doesn't sound right," Ryo crossed his arms.

"You see. According to Amazon tradition, if an Amazon is defeated by a male warrior, then they are to be wedded," Omegamon explained. "If I had been a female, Athenamon would be simply hunting me down to kill me."

"Well, at least you're a man," Lopmon chuckled.

"Yes and that is why she has been constantly glomping me. I've managed to escape her," Omegamon sighed.

Then, Takato had just realized something. He turned towards Rika and gulped.

"So does this mean that since I beat Rika in a duel..."

Then, as Takato turned around to face Rika, he found himself backing away. The Digimon Queen gave him a rather icy glare that would kill a Demon Lord. Takato laughed nervously and backed against a corner to escape a possible wrath from Rika.

"No, since Rika isn't officially an Amazon," Athenamon's voice spoke out behind Omegamon. "The laws of the Amazons Digimon Tribe would not apply to her."

"Ack! Athenamon!" Omegamon spun around to find Athenamon behind him. "How long were you here?"

"Ever since you mentioned me," the Amazon Queen sighed. "You're a rather slow one, Omegamon, but I like you for that."

"Um... Really...? My lady...?" Omegamon stuttered nervously.

As Rika turned away, Kazu kneeled over to Takato and slapped him across the back.

"OW!"

"Whoo! Dodged a bullet there, huh, Chumly?" Kazu teased the goggle head.

"Ha, ha, very funny..."

As soon as he said that, nearly everyone burst out into laughter. However, in just another minute or so, Inumon, Renamon and Guilmon would be departing to compete in the next set of battle matches. Renamon and Guilmon would be fighting each other while Inumon attempts to extract revenge against Pharaohmon for the murder of Anubimon.

The Shadow Tournament was still in session but already near its end. The audiences were greatly anticipating the downfall of Pharaohmon once and for all. But, who would be the one to deliver that finishing blow? Only tell will tell.

-

* * *

-

**Pharaohmon's Skybox**

Upon hearing his name being announced to compete, Pharaohmon sat up from his throne and held his throbbing head. The effects of Yusuke's Reigun were starting to take a toll on Pharaohmon from the inside. He slightly flinched as he sat up from his chair. Lance took notice of this strange behavior from Pharaohmon and nearly opened it mouth to speak.

"I'll be fine, my puppet... You just need to concentrate on that damned boy, Joey Wheeler."

"Yes, my lord, but I was just concerned about your..."

"Like I said, I'll be fine," Pharaohmon grunted angrily. "Come, it's time. Those insects will be squashed, especially Inumon. He'll be joining Anubimon if he's not careful."

With that said Pharaohmon walked out the door with Lance accompanying. It was also quite obvious the Dark Lord was upset over Piedmon and Marine Devimon's losses. He remained as the only representative of the dark forces in the battle tournament.

"_Piedmon. Marine Devimon. You two have utterly failed me but I will make up for those losses by crushing Inumon. From this point on, the stakes will be even higher! Count on it! In the meantime, Belial Myotismon had better not let those wretched females escape with the Digital Priestess. If the Priestess arrives with the sword intact, I'm finished! Belial Myotismon, my life is at stake and you had better not fail me!"_

_-_

* * *

-

**Inside the main chamber of the Hohou Temple**

Unfortunately for Pharaohmon, the Sailor Senshi were already pulled out of the nightmare dimension and returned back with a big surprise. The Senshi brought along a few allies: themselves. More specifically, they were standing by with their original and super forms. There were alternate Ninja Sailor forms standing by Eternal Sailor Mars, Venus and Jupiter. Belial Myotismon looked across the room and was immediately reminded of the time he had to contend with the Digi-Destined's digimon partners all together in the dream dimension.

"_This is like the time I've had to contend with all the Digi-Destined's pets and their alternate evolution forms! Curses, I should have no underestimated these insects!"_

On the other side of the chamber, Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon held Puppetmon's forces at bay. Vega, Sam and Dimitro remained on the sidelines with Artemis and Labramon. A Knightmon came charging ahead with his sword raised, but Kyodaidramon directed his arm cannon directly at him and let loose a massive blast.

**_"DRAGON CANNON!"_**

The powerful blast engulfed the Knightmon completely and reduced him into data fragments. The second Knightmon attempted to escape but Espritdramon stepped out in front of him.

"Going somewhere, buddy?" Espritdramon pointed his magical staff at the knight. **_"MAGICIAL BLAST!"_**

The magician dragon sent the blast straight through Knightmon and watched as the knight exploded into data fragments. That did it for the two Knightmon. It was now down to Puppetmon and Fuugamon.

"Now, you two jokers are left without anymore men!" Kyodaidramon pointed at the duo.

"What do we do? We can't beat them as we are!" Fuugamon panicked.

"Aw shut up!" Puppetmon bonked Fuugamon over the hand with his fist. "Of course, we can still take them!"

"... You've lost it, Puppetmon!" Fuugamon retorted.

"Yeah? What of it? Ok, I admit, we can't win! Of course, the boss is going to aid us. Right?" Puppetmon turned towards Belial Myotismon.

"Looks like your boss is busy at the moment," Espritdramon cleared his throat. "He won't be helping you two losers anytime."

"Yeah, because those girls and their clone army are going to lay the smack down on his sorry butt!" Kyodaidramon snickered. "Let that joker have it, girls!"

"Oh, believe me. We intend to," Sailor Mars responded but kept her gaze towards Belial Myotismon.

"Well, Belial Myotismon, your little magic trick didn't work because the Sailor Senshi are ready to kick your sorry butt!" Cammy pointed her staff directly at the Demon Lord. "You've brought this upon yourself when you forced them to witness their nightmares!"

Belial Myotismon simply sneered angrily and kept his gaze on all of the Sailor Senshi. The Eternals, the Originals, the Super forms and the three Ninja Sailors were prepared to give the Demon Lord an even bigger beating than the Digi-Destined would ever dream to deliver. The Eternal Sailors were all driven with anger to send Belial Myotismon crashing to his knees.

**"NOW, GIRLS! LET HIM HAVE IT!"** Artemis exclaimed.

**(Play Digimon Zero Two Armor Evolution theme _Break Up!_)**

Then, without much hesitation, the first Sailors to unleash a full force attack was Sailor Saturn and all of her forms. Regular and Super Sailor Saturn released a double dose of their patented attack through their Silence Glaives.

**_"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"_** the two Sailor Saturns called out.

The real Eternal Sailor Saturn followed it up with her new attack, **_"SATURN SHINGAMI CHAOS!"_**

The three-way attacks struck Belial Myotismon and then...

-

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

**-**

The full force pushed Belial Myotismon back with a powerful jolt. The Demon Lord certainly wasn't expecting a lot of power coming from three small Sailor warriors. The Demon Lord seethed in pain with smoke engulfing his form and numerous scratches inflicted by the Sailor Saturn trio.

"Wow, they're actually hurting him!" Artemis exclaimed. "Incredible and that was just from Sailor Saturn's forms!"

"Yes, thanks in part to the power I have given them," Cammy answered. "And this is just the first wave of attacks in store for this demon! Now, Sailor Pluto!"

Next up, Eternal Sailor Pluto led her Regular and Super clone forms across. Belial Myotismon was still staggering from the attacks received by Sailor Saturn.

**_"Dead Scream,"_** Regular Sailor Pluto calmly called out as she released a sphere from her Garnet Rod.

**_"CHRONOS TYPHOON!"_** Super Sailor Pluto cried out while twirling her time staff and released a dark red light that quickly engulfed Belial Myotismon completely.

Eternal Sailor Pluto declared her attack to follow up with her clones, **_"PLUTO CHRONO TIME PARADOX!"_**

She slammed her staff down following the battle name cry and sent a boulder-sized blast directly towards the immobilized Belial Myotismon.

-

**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

**-**

The Demon Lord screamed out from the triple attacks that slammed against him. The force was enough to knock Belial Myotismon back across the temple walls. The walls came tumbling from his fall. However, the punishment would still commence for the Demon Lord.

Eternal Sailor Jupiter was next to attack and judging by the look on her face. She was obviously **_PISSED_** off from the nightmare she was forced to witness. Her eyes stared a hole directly at Belial Myotismon as she no longer displayed any fear against him, especially after playing a cruel trick concerning her old 'sempai'.

**"ALL RIGHT, YOU BASTARD! THIS IS FOR SCREWING WITH MAKO-CHAN!"** Sailor Jupiter exclaimed with fury in her eyes.

"Wow, she's even scarier when she's pissed off than Belial Myotismon himself in general," Espritdramon gulped.

"Like the Earthlings say, my friend, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Kyodaidramon nodded in agreement.

"Amen to that," Artemis muttered.

Eternal Sailor Jupiter led the charge with her three alternate forms following close to her. The first to attack was Jupiter's Original Sailor form. An antenna emerged out of her tiara, gathered a massive amount of electric power and blasted it full force directly at Belial Myotismon.

_**"SUPREME THUNDER!"**_

Next up, Super Sailor Jupiter spun herself around like a graceful ballerina and unleashed an array of razor-sharp leaves in the form of a tornado.

**_"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"_**

Followed by that, Ninja Jupiter gathered a large surge of electrical energy and condensed it into the size of a massive orb sculpture. She hurled it across along with her comrades' attacks to add even more fire power.

**_"THUNDER ELEMENTAL WAVE!"_**

Finally, Eternal Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms and brought them out across to send a wave of colorful yet poisonous flowers.

**_"JUPITER POISON FLOWER STORM!"_**

_**-**_

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

**-**

Belial Myotismon screamed out in overwhelming power once the electrical attack struck him and electrocuted his body with a massive voltage of pure rage itself. The razor sharp leaves was piercing through his protective armor and allowing the poisonous flowers to latch onto him. The flowers released pollen that forced Belial Myotismon to cough out and succumb to the deadly poison. An attack like this would have killed Queen Beryl but Belial Myotismon was still managing to survive this punishment.

"My turn and I so intend to make you pay, buddy boy!" Eternal Sailor Venus pointed directly at the struggling Demon Lord. "Now! Regular me! Super me! Ninja me! Let's kick some Demon Lord ass!"

Following her direct commands, the trio charged ahead with the real Eternal Sailor Venus behind them. Regular Sailor Venus leaped up and shot down a powerful beam form her finger.

**_"_** **_VENUS CRESCENT_****_ BEAM!"_**

Super Sailor Venus blew a kiss and released a heart. That heart exploded into an array of missile sized hearts.

**_"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"_**

Normally, these hearts would be smaller but Venus was running on pure anger alone. She increased the size of her hearts to inflict even further damage on Belial Myotismon.

Ninja Venus quickly pulled out a bow and several arrows. She aimed at least five arrows and shot them altogether. They were aimed directly for Belial Myotismon's body.

**_"LOVE AND BEAUTY ARROWS!"_**

Finally, Eternal Sailor Venus flew straight up and once again flashed a radiation light over the Demon Lord.

**_"VENUS RADIATION RAY!"_**

The villain found himself blinded and momentarily immobilized. The rest of the attacks from the other Venus' struck Belial Myotismon. The beast howled in extreme pain from the devastating blows and was sent skidding back. In fact, Belial Myotismon was going down to his knees.

"All right! Those girls are close to getting him down to his knees! Keep it up!" Artemis cheered on. "Go, **SENSHI! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAYS!**"

Upon hearing this, Eternal Sailor Venus and her three alternate formsflashed four 'V' signs towards Artemis.

However, the punishment was not complete. Eternal Sailor Mercury had finally figured out Belial Myotismon's weakness. It was directly for his chest. She gave a nod to her two alternates and led them out to attack. Regular Sailor Mercury was the first to attack as she unleashed a strong wave of water directly for Belial Myotismon.

**_"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"_**

Super Sailor Mercury summoned forth a magical, water harp and played a tune to release an even strong wave of water.

**_"MERCURY AQUA RHASPODY!"_**

Finally, Eternal Sailor Mercury created an ice barrier in front of her, snapped her fingers directly and shattered the barrier to unleash an array of sharp icicles. The icicles all flew out directly for Belial Myotismon's chest, where she had detected his weak point with her scanner.

**_"MERCURY ICE SPEAR BARRAGE!"_**

The water attacks splashed across to hold Belial Myotismon at bay and to moist him up for the icicles. The sharp icicles struck head on against Belial Myotismon, which finally drew blood out of his body. The Demon Lord screamed in bloody murder from the piercing icicles and was weakening from the Sailor Senshis' attacks.

Unfortunately for Belial Myotismon, his well deserved beat down was not yet complete. No, because Eternal Sailor Mars and her alternates would ignite him in eternal flames.

"Now, Belial Myotismon! Prepare yourself to be chastised!" the real Eternal Sailor Mars declared and charged across with her three alternates.

The first to attack was the Original Sailor Mars. She waved her hands into a circular motion to summon forth numerous circles. She then gathered them together and condensed them into flame blasts.

**_"BURNING MANDALA!"_**

Super Sailor Mars pointed her arrow across and shot it directly for Belial Myotismon's chest.

**_"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"_**

Next, Ninja Mars summoned forth her flame kitana and hurled it across at Belial Myotismon's head.

**_"FIRE KITANA IMPALEMENT!"_**

Finally, Eternal Sailor Mars charged across with her flame sword, jumped across and stabbed it directly into Belial Myotismon's head.

**_"MARS FLAME SABER!"_**

With that said the sword itself shot out a powerful flame that began to roast his head from the inside out. Belial Myotismon howled in bloody murder against the holy priestess' deadly flames. But that was merely the beginning. The other flame attacks struck Belial Myotismon, including the flame kitana stabbed through his forehead.

As Eternal Sailor Mars leaped down from the Demon lord, Belial Myotismon was staggering back against the blows and wheezed deeply. Blood squirted out from his head and his chest. Not even the Digi-Destined had inflicted this much damage to the Demon Lord. Puppetmon and Fuugamon couldn't believe it.

**(End theme)**

**"BOSS!"** the duo exclaimed in horror. "How could they do this?"

"Because they can! They're women and pissing them off is a bad idea, especially when it comes to invading their dreams," Kyodaidramon stated. "You'll learn that when you two jokers find some ladies."

"I'd rather not!" Puppetmon angrily screamed. "C'mon, boss! Cleat that head of yours!"

"That's my Ami! You go, babe!" Vega exclaimed as he threw a fist up.

"Um, want to calm down there, buddy?" Sam chuckled.

"The fight isn't even over. That guy is still moving," Dimitro pointed out.

"Yeah, but he obviously has taken a beating. He's learned to never piss a lady off, much less six of them, or, rather, twenty-one of them." Vega replied. "But I'm so proud of you, Ami!"

Then without warning, the three teens witnessed the return of their spirits. They dropped back into the welcoming hands of the guys.

"Hey, all right! We got our spirits back!" Sam happily laughed.

"That means those two, Takuya and Kouji, did it! That's great!" Vega stated.

"Let's hope so, but in any case, we have our spirits back," Dimitro replied.

Meanwhile, with the boys carrying on their conversation, Belial Myotismon was slowly standing up on his feet. He was losing his composure but was strong enough to hold himself straight up.

"Argh... Damned insects... I once again underestimated my victims... You Sailor Senshi are far more powerful than I gave you credit for..."

"There's still more where that came from!" Eternal Sailor Mars defiantly exclaimed at the Demon Lord. "If you had fought us back home, we would have sent your ass packing."

"That's right, buddy boy. Just for screwing with our dreams, we just **_OWNED_** you!" Eternal Sailor Venus pointed at Belial Myotismon.

"This is what you get for messing with a girl's dreams," Eternal Sailor Pluto narrowed her eyes coldly at the Demon Lord.

"I've just shown that I can be even scarier than monsters like yourself, dear Belial Myotismon!" Eternal Sailor Jupiter stomped her foot across.

"Be glad I don't have to use my ultimate attack or I'd take everyone with me just to destroy you, Myotismon," Eternal Sailor Saturn set her Silence Glaive down. "Prepare yourself for eternal silence, demon."

"It's over for you, Belial Myotismon!" Eternal Sailor Mercury crossed her arms.

"Like the Digi-Destined before us, we will ensure you are punished!" Cammy called out. "All right, girls! It's time we deliver the finishing blow! Not even Belial Myotismon will survive this!"

"Bah! You insects greatly underestimate the powers I possess! I have other ways to inflict pain on your pathetic souls!" Belial Myotismon bellowed out angrily as his eyes dimmed a crimson glow. _**"MELTING-"**_

Before the Demon Lord had a chance to finish his attack name, the ceiling suddenly collapsed and forced everyone to move away. Belial Myotismon looked up and wondered what had just occurred. It was as if a massive shock wave penetrated through the ceiling, but where did it come from?

**"WHAT!"** Belial Myotismon exclaimed in shock.

"What was that just now?" Eternal Sailor Venus asked as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know but that just came out of nowhere!" Eternal Sailor Jupiter cried out.

"Is everyone all right?" Cammy turned towards the Senshi.

"We're fine, Digital Priestess," Eternal Sailor Mercury responded. "But it seems our alternate forms are gone."

"Yes, that was only for temporary use I'm afraid," Cammy nodded as she noticed the absence of the alternate Sailors. "More importantly, I'd like to know what had destroyed the ceiling."

"Ah! Look! It's him, Kyodaidramon!" Espritdramon pointed up towards the ceiling.

**(Play Digimon Zero Two theme _Target Akai Shougeki_)**

Everyone, including Belial Myotismon, watched as a massive form was descending downward. Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon were quick to recognize the form. The form was a beast nearly fifty feet tall or more. It was clearly on all fours. Black armor covered over the legs, torso and back, with a sort of golden trimming along the armor. Massive golden claws sprouted from the front legs. The claws on the back legs were also golden but shorter in comparison. Large golden spikes extended across the front legs. Even more gold lined the beast's red eyes and under them. On top of his head was a spiked helmet with a large white spiked protrusion. Out of the very front was a massive white horn. His wings were massive in size and in wingspan, as they were longer than the body itself. The tail was blue and massive in size. There were even blue skin patches across different sections of the beast's body. On his back was a large, black cannon and seated between the two wings. A symbol was visible on the dragon's cannon top.

**"WHAT! IT'S YOU!"** Belial Myotismon exclaimed.

"You've finally come, Imperialdramon-sama!" the Dra-Warrior duo called out happily.

**(Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Mega-Level. Ancient Dragon Digimon.Special Attacks: Positron Laser & Mega Death)**

**"WHOA! THAT THING IS HUGE!"** Eternal Sailor Jupiter cried out. "Hey, yeah, I've seen him from the _Zero Two_ series! You remember him, Venus?"

Eternal Sailor Venus nodded in response and said, "It is Imperialdramon, the mega form of..."

"...Paildramon," Cammy finished Venus' sentence. "The leader of the Dra-Warriors has finally arrived."

"This is great. Now there's no chance of Belial Myotismon escaping," Eternal Sailor Mars stated. "Nice timing, Imperialdramon!"

"Yes, very wonderful timing," Eternal Sailor Pluto agreed.

"Ah, I also remember Imperialdramon is amongst the fastest of all the digimon. Once we're done here, he can help transport us back to the stadium," Eternal Sailor Saturn stated.

"Um, that is why you're here. Am I right, Imperialdramon-sama?" Eternal Sailor Mercury called out to the massive dragon.

"That's correct, Sailor Senshi. I've heard a lot about you through my Dra-Warriors. I have more of my fellow warriors back at the stadium. They are waiting for us, but first... Let's see to it we get rid of the vermin first! Belial Myotismon! In the name of AlForce Veedramon, prepare yourself for your final hour!"

Incredible! Imperialdramon has surprised everyone in the temple by his sudden appearance! The Sailor Senshi, the Dra-Warriors and the three Legendary Warriors look to finish this conflict with Belial Myotismon before heading back to the arena to confront Pharaohmon! But, can even Imperialdramon make a difference? Or does he have even a few surprises up his sleeve.

Meanwhile back at the arena, Takuya and Kouji reached their Z-Hybrid forms to knock both Piedmon and Marine Devimon out of the tournament. That just leaves Pharaohmon as the final enemy. Yugi and Takato dueled a fine match-up but the King of Games has advanced to the next round.

Kurama prepares to finish his conflict with Brimstone, but will it really be their final confrontation?

Now, the second semi-final match will pit Joey against Pharaohmon's puppet, Lance. Pharaohmon returns to face off against Inumon, while Renamon goes one on one with Guilmon. The tournament is nearly winding down to its final close, but can the heroes manage to defeat Pharaohmon and Lance in time? Only time will tell.

The Shadow Tournament continues with more action on the sidelines next time!

-

* * *

-

**(PREVIEW)**

Davis: Hey, dudes and dude-ettes! This is Davis Motomiya from _Digimon Zero Two_ to give you the heads up for the preview. Well, since Imperialdramon has shown up, I decided I'd speak! With Imperialdramon making a surprise appearance, that nasty Belial Myotismon prepares for his just desserts!

Veemon: No kidding! He's dealing with Imperialdramon, two Dra-Warriors, six Sailor Senshi, three Legendary Warriors, a Digital Priestess, a white cat and a hypnotized Labramon... Wait, that's going overboard.

Sailor Mars: Belial Myotismon, this is the end for you!

Imperialdramon: Imperialdramon _**MODE CHANGE!**_

Digital Priestess: Let's hurry with this conflict and get to the arena quickly!

Pharaohmon: Inumon, you'll never avenge your beloved Anubimon, because you'll be joining him soon!

Inumon: We'll see about that!

Gallantmon: Sakuyamon, what's wrong?

Sakuyamon: I can't concentrate with Inumon in danger! Pharaohmon's going to tear him apart!

Lance: I'll make sure you become consumed by my shadows, Joey!

Joey: In your dreams, psycho boy!

Hiei: Yoko, at last you have shown yourself...

Takato: The tournament is winding down towards the finals and it's hard to believe we've come this far! The next chapter is entitled...

**Inumon Attempts Revenge! The Departure from the ** **Hohou** **Temple**

Sailor Venus: Make sure not to miss this action-packed chapter or I'll punish you!

Imperialdramon: Um, that isn't your line there, Venus.

Sailor Venus: Oh well...

-

* * *

Another action-packed chapter complete. At this rate, it's possible this series will be complete by mid-September. Things are looking great and we're getting close to the finish. It'll be great to end this series and move on with the long anticipated sequel. :D

Before I depart, I'd like to thank _LazerWulf_ for the whole Unified Evolution scenes, the little Omegamon/Athenamon scene, the duel, and for beta-reading this whole chapter. Thanks to _Ninetalesuk_ for the evolved forms of Herodramon and Ninjadramon: Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon. Also thanks to _Belletiger_ for the Seadramon/Piedmon/Mizuno scene and the whole nightmare scenes.

Speaking of the nightmares how did everyone like the scenes for the Sailor Senshi? If you like, you can tell me which nightmare you thought was scariest for the Senshi? IMO, I thought Hotaru's and Rei's nightmares were scariest. You're probably even wondering who that dark female figure was in Rei's nightmare, but that itself is a secret. You guys will find out in the sequel. I'm not giving anything else away. :P

The fight with all the Sailor clones against Belial Myotismon is just like the beat down all of the digimon evolutions gave the Demon Lord in the actual Zero Two series. I've always thought that scene was kick ass and still remains one of my favorite scenes in that particular season. Now, we have Imperialdramon making his grand entrance! Yay:D

We're coming down to the final four chapters, everyone. Wish me luck until then. Peace!


	41. Inumon Attempts Revenge!

Hey again, everyone! I can't believe I'm going to say this but we're getting closer to the end with only four chapters to go. It's been nearly two years in the making, but I will finally see this series end. This is it everyone. Enjoy the duels, the battles and the ensuing drama before the sequel kicks off. :D

I'm so excited! This chapter will feature Lance dueling against Joey Wheeler and Pharaohmon in action once again! The siege at Hohou Temple looks like it will be at its end. Well, I'm not going to give anything away, because I would rather have you guys read the chapter. :P

So, without further ado, here's Chapter 41! More duel and battle match action! Enjoy!

* * *

**Inumon Attempts Revenge! The Departure from the Hohou Temple!**

**-**

**-**

**Phoenix Arena/Duel and Battle Platforms**

The five minute intermission had already passed for the last set of matches. The last semi-final duel match along with the quarter-final battle matches were set to be presented. Once again, the crowds were growing with anxiety over the battle match featuring Pharaohmon since they were hoping he would finally taste defeat after triumphing over Anubimon and Yusuke Urameshi. Many have hoped and wanted Inumon to avenge Anubimon by defeating Pharaohmon, but the mongrel really is nothing more than an underdog entering the match.

Lance was lucky to have made it this far into the tournament. If it wasn't for him borrowing Pharaohmon's shadow magic, he would have surely lost. Plus, he relied on his _Jirai Gumo_ to save him from near defeat, especially in his duels against Kenta and Seto Kaiba. He was lucky to have gained a victory over Kaiba! However, he entered the semi-final round against Joey Wheeler, who has sworn to be the one that knocks the boy out of the tournament.

In the other battle match, Renamon would be dealing with fellow digimon, Guilmon. However, with Inumon competing against Pharaohmon, Renamon was secretly worried about Inumon, and would probably be distracted in this match against Guilmon. Guilmon just may have gained an advantage over Renamon because of this and is determined to advance to the next round.

Agunimon and Wolfmon await the winners in the next round and they are no doubt keeping an eye on these two battle matches. There is no telling whether they will face Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Youkai Inumon, Pharaohmon or even each other! There are so many endless possibilities to predict for the semi-final rounds.

"We're back with the continuing coverage of our tournament, ladies and gentlemen! Already we have Joey Wheeler standing at the Duel Dome location and awaiting Lance to present himself. Inside Arena A, we have Inumon with his game face on! He prepares for hell as his opponent will be Pharaohmon! There's just no telling what that madman has in store for Inumon, but I hope Inumon will be ready for whatever that guy throws at him! Guilmon and Renamon are inside Arena B! These two are the respective partners of Rika Nonaka and Takato Matsuda, who had dueled against one another earlier! Now, we await the arrivals of Pharaohmon and Lance Canebrook, who will not be welcomed with open arms! Well, speak of the devils, Here they come..."

As soon as she made this announcement, the audiences erupted with massive jeers. They got even louder once both Lance and Pharaohmon emerged out of the entrance. The teen simply ignored the negativity and the offensive gestures being directed to him and his superior. Pharaohmon turned towards Arena A and noticed Inumon waiting for him. A malicious grin crossed the demon's face once his eyes were locked on the demon dog. Lance started walking down the aisle towards the Duel Dome where Joey Wheeler was awaiting him.

"Once again, this arena is giving those two the well deserved jeers after everything they've done to some of our fine competitors! If anything, I'd rather see these two finally get what they deserve and get knocked out of the tournament. Then again, that's just me!" Lillymon announced through her microphone. "Lance makes his way towards the Duel Dome station where he will meet Joey Wheeler! Pharaohmon sets a path directly to Arena A and will take on Inumon! I can just feel the tension in this arena! Could this finally be the deciding factor in the tournament? Can Lance and Pharaohmon go down in defeat? Something tells me that Joey and Inumon will both need to pull out all the stops!"

Looking on from the second entranceway were Takato, Rika, Himura, Seadramon, Omegamon, Athenamon and Yami Yugi. They all were there to keep an eye on their friends and prevent anything to go out of control, considering both Lance and Pharaohmon were competing.

"C'mon, Inumon... You can do this! This one's for Anubimon!" Himura called out to his digimon partners. _"At last, we could possibly see the end of Pharaohmon once and for all! If there's anyone who can do the impossible, it's Inumon!"_

"Lance... I just hope Joey will be all right," Yami Yugi said as he gazed to the Duel Dome.

"_No kidding, Pharaoh! Lance is not going to play by the rules and use Pharaohmon's shadow magic to help him in the match! He never would have made it far if it wasn't for his shadow magic and the overuse of the Jirai Gumo," _Yugi said through the spirit's thoughts. _"In the finals, it looks like we're either to duel against Joey or Lance. I just hope its Joey. That will prevent the Millennium Puzzle from becoming another prize for Lance to compete for."_

"I know... C'mon, Joey, you have to do everything you can to prevent Lance from advancing. You survived Marik's shadow magic from Battle City, you can do this. We can't afford to lose you. We have to stand together if we hope to crush Pharaohmon!"

"Hey, Yugi? You think Joey stands a chance?" Rika asked the champion duelist.

"Considering how Lance relies on trickery, Joey has that boy beat by skills alone. Joey has improved since Duelist Kingdom. But, Lance is still a very unpredictable individual. Kenta could have surely beaten Lance if Jirai Gumo hadn't come into play."

"I agree," Himura nodded.

"Surely Kaiba would have mopped the floor with him, too!" Takato spoke up.

"Yes, and Lance has only made this far due to shadow magic. However, Joey is not a quitter. He will no doubt find a strategy to thwart Lance's Jirai Gumo!" Yami Yugi stated with his right fist clenched.

"Then, there's Pharaohmon to be concerned about. Is it just me or is it a coincidence?" Omegamon pointed out. "Every time Lance has competed, Pharaohmon has competed in a match simultaneously."

"You know. Now that you mention it, you're right," Athenamon replied. "It took you that long to figure it out?"

"I wasn't even paying attention until now. I wonder..." Omegamon studied Pharaohmon's presence and then looked to Lance. _"Lance must gain shadow magic when Pharaohmon is close by or in the heat of battle. We've never seen these two too far apart from one another unless Lance has been transported to a duel. That's just it then. Lance receives magic before and perhaps after every match. This means if we somehow destroy Pharaohmon, Lance will be free from his control. Naturally, none of us has the power to defeat Pharaohmon. But, Inumon just might be the one. He will fight Pharaohmon with high emotions after the loss of Anubimon. Inumon, I advise caution, my friend."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now be sending Joey and Lance off to their destined duel location! According to Etemon, they have been sent outside this stadium and in front of a large crowd! The large masses who were unable to pay for their tickets receive an up close and personal duel! Just how great is that for you freeloaders? I hope you're happy!"

With the duelists entering inside the dome, the four competitors were prepared to get the match underway. Inumon faced down Pharaohmon with his eyes flaring up with intense demonic energy. Fortunately, the dark canine had his collar back on to restrain his demon nature. Guilmon and Renamon simply stared one another down, even though Renamon herself was worried for Inumon.

"Man, this is getting intense! Inumon cannot wait to get his hands on Lord Anubimon's murderer! After what was last seen in his match with Basilikmon, Inumon just might go to any lengths to ensure Pharaohmon is defeated! Let's pray he doesn't resort to that Flame Hound again or we'll end up with more unfortunate causalities!"

Upon hearing this, Inumon gulped to himself and rubbed his collar. It was a good thing Renamon had reattached it back on before receiving the medication to restore his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to go back into his feral, demon mode. Pharaohmon had witnessed the transformation in Inumon's nature and was eager to play this to his advantage. A twisted smile crossed the dark lord's face.

"Why are you smiling about? This will be your final stand, Pharaohmon! I intend to avenge Anubimon!" Inumon growled angrily towards the dark lord. "I'll take you out like I just did to Basilikmon earlier!"

"Well, those are some strong words, Inumon. I wonder. Will you carry out those threats?" Pharaohmon asked with an arrogant smirk. "I haven't reached my full power and you think you can defeat me?"

"Just sit back and watch me try, you sick bastard! I will also avenge Yui!" Inumon stepped into a battle stance. _"I'm going to have to go all the way and evolve into Youkai Inumon. Otherwise, I won't be able to do a damn thing to him in my other forms."_

Inside Arena B, the neon-furred vulpine turned her eyes directly to the opposite arena and was visibly showing concern for the dark canine. Guilmon took notice of this and tilted his head to one side.

"Renamon... Is something the matter?" Guilmon asked the vulpine digimon.

"No... Of course not."

"You seem to be worried about Inumon. I can tell by that look in your eyes. I often see that look on Takato's face when he was worried about his friends," Guilmon stated. "So, am I right?"

"I'll be honest, Guilmon," Renamon hesitated but not long before admitting the truth. "I am deeply concerned for Inumon. This is Pharaohmon he's facing. I'm scared what that monster will do to him. Anubimon has died at the hands of Pharaohmon and that Yusuke boy was lucky to have survived."

"I know, but I have a good feeling Inumon will be just fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"My gut feeling instinct. When I'm not hungry, my gut always tells me that good things will eventually come. Inumon will be just fine. I promise..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Positively and truthfully," Guilmon nodded in reply. "Now, let's put on a good show. I want to see this Priestess Mode!"

"And I'm eager to challenge your Crimson Mode," Renamon replied. _"Maybe Guilmon is right. Perhaps Inumon will be just fine. However, one can't always be too certain... Pharaohmon is a very unpredictable individual. Inumon, please don't do anything rash. You have to fight serious. Do it for Himura, Yui, Seadramon and Anubimon. They are your closest friends and you have earned my friendship. I... I can't afford to lose a good and loyal companion like you..."_

"Competitors! The duel dome has already been ascended and the duelists have been transported! Get ready for battle positions!" Lillymon announced. "As official of the Shadow Tournament, I hereby declare these two quarter-final rounds to... _**BEGIN!"**_

With that said the official bell was immediately rung. The audience erupted and quickly started to get rallied up for the two matches. Pharaohmon stepped into a battle stance but then became blinded momentarily by a flash of light. Inumon was immediately undergoing his evolution straight into his mega form. Two more bright auras flashed from Arena B.

"Well, this ought to be interesting," Pharaohmon stated promptly. "You're going all the way, Inumon? That's fine by me but I doubt that Youkai Inumon will make a difference!"

"We'll see about that! Inumon _**MEGA SHINKA!**_" the dark canine exclaimed as his body underwent a transformation into a taller bipedal form equipped with swords. _**"Youkai Inumon!"**_

Back in Arena B, both Guilmon and Renamon had evolved out of their rookie forms and ascended to their mega-level forms. In place of the innocent Guilmon was the majestic Royal Knight of the Hazard, Gallantmon. Taking the place of the beautiful Renamon was the gorgeous Moon Fighter, Sakuyamon.

"Guilmon _**MEGA SHINKA!**_ _**Gallantmon!**_"

"Renamon _**MEGA SHINKA!**_ _**Sakuyamon!**_"

"Awesome! We have three mega-level Tamer digimon in two arenas! This is quite the rare treat! Now Pharaohmon finds himself facing off against Basilikmon's conqueror. You have to wonder whether Pharaohmon will raise his power like he did against Anubimon earlier..."

Youkai Inumon moved around the ring faster than even Pharaohmon could detect him. However, Pharaohmon still managed to keep up with his adversary's swift movements. The mega-level demon canine phased behind Pharaohmon and unsheathed his swords.

"Let's go, Pharaohmon! I'm ready to end this now!"

"So, you want to finish this quickly? Very well then, have it your way! But, this is your last mistake!" Pharaohmon called out as he slammed a fist across the ring.

Barely managing to catch Youkai Inumon, Pharaohmon's fist penetrated through the ring's surface. Youkai Inumon leaped away in time and stabbed his swords through the dark lord's right arm. The villain winced from the pain for a minute until he threw out his other fist. Youkai Inumon once again moved aside from the incoming fist and bounced off against the corner of the ring. The demon canine used his other sword to slash across Pharaohmon's chest.

"Argh! That was a nice mark!" Pharaohmon commended the demon canine as he looked down his chest to find a large gash mark. "You even managed to pierce through my skin. That's a commendable feat indeed."

"I'm not here to listen to your praising. I'm here to _**KILL**_ you!" Youkai Inumon declared. "When this match is over, I'll make sure to take your head as a trophy prize!"

"Oh, is that so? Then, come and make that possible, demon dog!" Pharaohmon laughed out in amusement. _"Fool, I haven't even gone past ten percent and you're claiming to defeat me? You're an even bigger fool than Anubimon himself!"_

"Youkai Inumon is already getting a heads up over Pharaohmon, but we have yet to know what will occur next! I just hope Inumon knows what he's doing! Meanwhile, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon have engaged themselves in a lock up! Gallantmon's shield against Sakuyamon's staff! Neither competitor is looking to give up!"

In Arena B, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon are doing exactly as Lillymon had just stated. They were locked in a lock-up and it seemed Gallantmon was proving to be quite the powerhouse against Sakuyamon. The Royal Knight pushed Sakuyamon back and went for a head-on charge. Sakuyamon swiftly rolled away from Gallantmon and slammed her staff against Gallantmon's right leg. This stunned Gallantmon long enough for Sakuyamon to dropkick him down. Sakuyamon got up to her feet and walked over to the fallen Gallantmon.

"You maybe stronger than me, Gallantmon, but I have outwitted you," Sakuyamon stated. "Well, how does it feel to be one-upped by a woman?"

"...Nice maneuver, Sakuyamon. You are quicker on your feet, but I have a few aces up my sleeve to show you!" Gallantmon exclaimed as he flipped back to his feet. "Surprised? Don't be. Remember, I've fought another guy who relied on speed..."

"Beelzebumon..."

"Yes, and I'm a much better fighter now than I was then. I know your weaknesses and you know mine. This is going to be one interesting fight!"

"Yes, I agree..."

"Just don't worry about Inumon like I said, okay?"

"I'll try..." Sakuyamon slightly stuttered as her mind was not completely focused on the match.

"With our competitors already engaged in their respective matches, what do you say we look on our big screen and watch the duel begin? Floramon and Tapirmon are there as we speak to give live coverage of the match! Joey Wheeler and Lance Canebrook! This will hopefully end on a good note! Joey dueled himself two good matches to reach this far and he doesn't plan on losing this to Lance! Floramon, how is the crowd out there and are the two duelists ready?"

-

* * *

**Outside the Phoenix Arena**

Gathered outside the arena and watching the duelists getting prepped up, Floramon waved out to Tapirmon. The cameraman came closer to get a better view of the duel set to take place. The crowds were attempting to get themselves on camera and give shout-outs to the friends. Floramon turned to face the camera and began speaking for everyone to hear inside the arena.

"Hi again, Lillymon! This crowd outside the arena is going crazy and you're right! These freeloaders will have the privilege to watch a duel up close and personal! I'm definitely looking forward to this since Joey has become my favorite duelist! You can do it, Joey! You're my man! Lance is a dunce!" Floramon danced around like a cheerleader.

Joey took notice of this and gave a goofy grin directly towards her. Naturally, he wouldn't be embarrassed to see fans cheering for him but Floramon's antics were a tad bit goofy. Joey turned his attention towards Lance and balled up his fists.

"All right, cowboy! I'm ready to mop the floor with ya!" Joey declared as he activated his duel disk. "Cause unlike Kaiba, I'm not going to lose my cool!"

"I would hope so. Then again, I've heard you've choked against the likes of Kaiba and Yugi. I don't really see you as threat to me," Lance shrugged.

"Oh, that tears it, punk! I'm so knocking your butt out of this tournament!" Joey growled. _"Of course, he hasn't resorted to calling me a dog or a monkey. I get that enough from Kaiba."_

"So, are you ready, Mr. Wheeler?" Lance asked his opponent directly.

"You bet! I've been waiting a long time to cream you!"

"Seeing as our two competitors are ready to get this over with, I hereby declare this semi-final match to BEGIN!" Floramon called out to officially start the match.

"**DUEL!"**

Both duelists had activated their duel disks and pulled out their first five cards into their hands. Lance and Joey exchanged glances while holding their five-card hand.

**Life points**

**Joey: 8000**

**Lance: 8000**

"Lance, since I don't trust your game play, I'd like to start off..."

"Hold that thought!" Lance exclaimed as he extended his arms across. "Let's make this game even more interesting!"

"Aw, crap! Not this!" Joey shouted.

As Lance stretched out his arms, a familiar dark fog engulfed the duelists. The spectators could barely see what would transpire through the dark clouds. However, Floramon and Tapirmon found themselves inside. They freaked out from the ghoulish banshees screaming out of the background.

"Oh, this isn't good! It looks like Lance is once again making this a shadow game. He used this on Kenta and Kaiba! However, I have to wonder if Joey was even prepared for this, considering that he watched Lance's previous duels!"

"Ha, don't make me laugh. I've already dealt with shadow magic. I have even had a freak control my mind!" Joey exclaimed directly towards Lance. "I even dueled that same guy in a shadow game. I'll admit I was left unconscious but I managed to come back strong! Don't think you're going to put me through that mess again!"

"That's too bad, Joey, because here I was planning to send your soul to the shadows. Since I couldn't do it with Kenta and Kaiba, I'll make an example out of you once I duel Yugi in the finals!"

"If you want to go through Yugi, you'll have to go through me, buddy boy!" Joey retorted as he pulled out two cards out of his hand. "On my first move, I'll set this card facedown and set another facedown in defense mode! That will end my first phase!"

"Is that all you can do on your first turn? Pitiful, now watch what I can do on my first turn!" Lance laughed and activated one of his cards. "I'll activate _Raigeki_! This will destroy all monsters on your field. So, that means your facedown defense card is gone!"

Joey snorted as he watched his facedown defense card hologram explode off his field. That takes out one monster and he was vulnerable for an attack by Lance.

"Next, I'll summon my _Mad Sword Beast_!" Lance laid out a face-up card.

The monster that emerged from out of the card hologram was a Triceratops with a blade horn.

**Mad Sword Beast**

**1400/1200/4 stars**

"Now, Mad Sword Beast, attack Joey's Life points directly!" Lance pointed out to Joey's vulnerable position.

The Triceratops beast charged across towards Joey's side and aimed to impale him through his horn. The blonde-haired duelist managed to see this coming and dodged to the side. That could have been him through that horn and he had no intention of getting skewered. However, the beast swung its tail across and slammed it across Joey's side. This not only inflicted damage to Joey's Life points but to his own body. The teen howled out in pain from the tail blow and clutched his side.

"OW! Damn it...! That really hurt!"

"I thought you already knew. When you enter my shadow games, the monsters' attacks actually can inflict pain on the duelist. So, the more Life points you lose the more damage you receive to your own body!"

"Well, I'm... sure going to get you back for that... punk," Joey coughed out.

**Joey**

**Life points: 6600 (8000-1400)**

"So, how do you like becoming the third participant in my shadow games? Having fun, Joey?" Lance snickered as he taunted the duelist.

"Screw you...!" Joey retorted back.

"Well, that ends my turn. Let's see if you carry out your promise to retaliate!"

"Oh, I intend to, pal!" Joey stated while adding a card to his hand. "I'll summon my _Goblin Attack Force_!"

As soon as he summoned the monster card to play, a troop of miniature green goblins gathered around the duelist. They turned and were ready to attack Lance head on.

**Goblin Attack Force**

**2300/0/4 stars**

"Since your dinosaur tried to gut me, I'm going to send my Goblins to attack that thing! Go, Goblin Attack Force, take apart his dino-pet!"

As soon as he declared his attack, the Goblin hordes leaped across and started pummeling the dinosaur. The Triceratops screeched out angrily before it exploded into data fragments. This loss not only damaged Lance's Life points but inflicted some pain on the teen. Lance gasped while squeezing his chest. However, he restrained himself from the excruciating pain and snickered.

**Lance**

**Life points: 7100 (8000-900)**

"Oooo, that felt good!" Lance laughed.

"Maybe to a psycho like you, but I don't intend to lose anymore of my Life points!" Joey replied. "Since my Goblins attacked, they are changed to a face-up defense position. My turn has ended."

"So, it has," Lance nodded as he added a new card to his hand and immediately puts it to play. "Now, I'll summon _Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer_ in attack mode!"

The next monster to be summoned forth to Joey's field was a bald man garbed in purple robes, holding red spirit-beads and wearing a partial demon mask over his left eye. He was menacing enough to spook many duelists, but not Joey.

**Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer**

**1800/700/4 star**

"Seeing how my monster has you spooked..."

"Ha, please! I've seen scarier things than that old geezer!"

"...As I was saying, he will attack your Goblin hordes! Go, my Kycoo, leave nothing of his Goblins!"

Following the command of his duelist, the Kycoo fired an unholy beam directly from his demon mask's eye and destroyed the demon hordes protecting Joey. They were destroyed, but no damage was inflicted on Joey's Life points. After all, they were in defense mode.

"Ah, no more disgusting Goblins to look at, that'll end my turn."

"Well, you seem satisfied and so sure of yourself, punk!" Joey growled as he pulled out a new card to play. "I'm about to wipe that stupid grin off your face with this! I activate _Raigeki_! How about that for a little payback?"

"Curse you!" Lance exclaimed at his adversary and watched his Kycoo instantly wiped off the field.

"Next, I'll summon this bad boy! _Alligator's Sword_!" Joey laid out a face-up card to bring forth a monster to the field.

The monster revealed out of the hologram was a bipedal alligator garbed in red-black armor and wielding a long, curved scimitar.

**Alligator's Sword**

**1500/1200/4 stars**

"Now, to take more of your Life points, cowboy! Go, my Alligator's Sword! Attack him directly with your _Scimitar Strike_!"

As soon as he heard his duelist direct command, the reptilian warrior leaped across and slashed across Lance. The teen took the blow head on and felt a sharp pain against his right arm. He howled out in pain and fell to his knees. Joey took notice of this and was slightly worried for the boy.

**Lance**

**Life points: 5600 (7100-1500)**

"Hey, are you all right?" Joey called out to Lance. "You just right yourself. Man, maybe I shouldn't have..."

"Ha! Are you kidding? I've never felt better!" Lance caught Joey off guard with a malicious laugh. "That actually made me feels much better about myself! Thank you, Lord Pharaohmon you've been too kind to me!"

Joey simply snorted at the teen's psychopathic ranting, "Man, you really do need help. Well, I'm what the doctor ordered! But, I don't have anything else to offer, so I'll end it there."

"Ah, and that's a mistake you'll soon regret!" Lance exclaimed while adding a new card to his hand. "On my next move, I'll summon _Hysteric Fairy_!"

Summoned forth on Lance's side was a blue-haired fairy wearing glasses and holding a book. She was set in attack mode and turned towards the Alligator's Sword as her first target.

**Hysteric Fairy**

**1800/500/4 stars**

"My Hysteric Fairy will now attack your Alligator's Sword! Attack him and inflict damage on Joey's Life points!" Lance called out in direct order to his monster.

Hysteric Fairy charged forward and struck Alligator's Sword on the head with her book, and destroyed him in the process. Not only was the monster gone but damage was inflicted directly on Joey's Life points. The boy felt more pain across his chest but he managed to once again to restrain himself through the threshold of pain.

"No, way... Are you going to overtake me, freak boy..." Joey strained under the pain. "I'm not falling... to another shadow game..."

**Joey**

**Life points: 6300 (6600-300)**

"It's too bad you will learn that will be useless to resist against the powers of Pharaohmon's shadow magic. Do yourself a favor and stop resisting. You won't feel as much pain if you don't resist."

"Feh, no way... I'm going to pull through this. Just you wait and see..."

"You're only prolonging your demise, Mr. Wheeler," Lance stated. "That'll end my turn."

"Fine, all I can do on my turn is lay this facedown defense card..." Joey replied as he laid down a facedown card in defense mode. "That's all I have to offer on that turn."

"Humph, I'm a little disappointed. I figured you would have retaliated, but oh well. I can't force you to reveal your monster since I'll just destroy it with my Hysteric Fairy. So, it comes down my turn? All right, then... For my first move, I'll summon my _Maha Vailo_!"

The monster summoned forth on Lance's field was a sorceress garbed in blue robes, wearing an ornate hat and her back equipped with scythe-like wings.

**Maha Vailo**

**1550/1400/4 stars**

"Next, I'll equip my monster with two useful cards! My _Megamorph _and _Black Pendant_! Of course you know what this means, right?"

"Yeah, since your life points are lower than mine, the original attack power of your monster equipped with the card is doubled. So? I already know that!"

"Ah, but you also forgot about the effects of my Black Pendant! It increases the attack by 500 points! And my Maha Vailo has an effect to go along with it! I can increase an additional 500 for each card equipped to it!"

**Maha Vailo**

**ATK: 4600 (1550x2 + 500 + 500x2)**

"Now, my Maha Vailo, attack Joey's facedown defense card!" Lance declared his attack. "Leave nothing of whatever the monster may be!"

Before Maha Vailo could implement her attack, Joey immediately activated one his cards and retaliated with a trap card.

"Ha! You've just triggered my trap card, pal!" Joey called out. "I activate my _Magic Arm Shield_!"

"What! Magic Arm Shield!"

"That's right. With this card, since you've declared an attack on my facedown card, I can take control of one of your monsters until the end of my turn. That specific monster I choose becomes the target of the attack! And the monster I've chosen is your Hysteric Fairy!"

"But you'll..."

"Yeah, I'll lose Life points, but it's a price to pay! Your monster's attack will be halved, not to mention I'm destroying another of your monsters!"

As Maha Vailo's attack was launched, the Hysteric Fairy phased right directly in front of the facedown defense card. The Fairy was destroyed. Thus, Life points were taken out of Joey's points but also Lance's monster has her attack power completely cut in half.

**Joey**

**Life points: 3500 (6300-2600)**

**Maha Vailo**

**ATK: 2275 (1550/2 + 500 + 500x2)**

Once the monster was destroyed and Life points were taken out of Joey, the blonde-haired teen gripped his chest once again and wheezed to himself. Lance took notice of this and snickered manically.

"Joey, you have got to be the dumbest duelist I've ever come across against! Even Kenta didn't do anything this idiotic!" Lance laughed at the duelist. "I mean..."

"Oh, can it! Like I said, it was a price to pay! Besides, who said I was even finished? I only have 3500 Life points left! As far as I'm concerned, I still stand a chance of winning this duel and kicking you to the curb, punk!"

"Well, I still call it a foolish move on your part, Mr. Wheeler! Since I have nothing else to offer on this turn, I'll end it. Just make sure not to embarrass yourself on this next turn. Remember, the more Life points you lose the more pain will be inflicted on your feeble body."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to remind me!" Joey angrily retorted towards Lance and pulled out a card to his hand. "Heh, now I've got something that's going to blow your mind!"

"Is that so? Please, do reveal the pathetic card you've just chosen."

"Ha, how's this for pathetic? I sacrifice my face down monster to summon this!" Joey grinned as he revealed a skull-faced demon.

This immediately was brought to Lance's attention and the duelist gasped out in shock.

"Summoned Skull!"

"That's right! Summoned Skull is 225 points stronger than your Maha Vailo! Which means your monster is going up in smoke!"

The Summoned Skull was quickly brought forth to Joey's field and ready to attack the Maha Vailo.

"Now, my Summoned Skull, use your lighting to take apart his Maha Vailo!" Joey called out to attack.

With that said the Summoned Skull unleashed streaks of electricity out of its horns and claws. The electric attack slammed and electrocuted the Maha Vailo before she exploded into data particles. This managed to inflict damage to Lance's Life points. The boy felt his body jolt with a shock and he struggled to stand up on his two feet. A sadistic grin twisted across his face and he managed to ignore the pain jolting throughout his body.

**Lance**

**Life points: 5375 (5600-225)**

Unfortunately, with Maha Vailo gone, the Black Pendant was destroyed and that itself had an effect to it. Joey watched as 500 of his Life points dropped.

"Did you forget? My Black Pendant has an effect with it! For when that card is sent to the graveyard, 500 points of direct damage is inflicted on your life points!"

"I know, I know, but like I said before... it's a small price to pay." Joey cursed and felt a sudden jolt erupt in his body. "Argh... Damn, the pain..."

"Yes, that's right, Joey and there will be plenty more where that came from!" Lance laughed out in sick amusement.

**Joey **

**Life points: 3000 (3500-500)**

"That'll be the end of my turn," Joey stated as he sat up. "But, you haven't beaten me yet, punk..."

"Oh and I intend to inflict even more pain to you, Mr. Wheeler. It is only a matter of time before your soul is fed to the dark souls of this shadow game..." Lance snickered while adding a new card to his hand. "Now, I've found a solution to weaken your Summoned Skull!"

"How, so...?"

"With this card, the _Mask of the Accursed_!" Lance declared as he revealed his card.

"Wait, I've heard about this card! It was used by those two masked duelists, Loomis and Umbra, from Battle City!" Joey remembered. "Yugi told me all about their use of every type of mask card!"

"Interesting, well you are about to find out how nasty this mask card can be!" Lance exclaimed. "I'm going to equip this to your Summoned Skull! As long as it is equipped with this card, it cannot attack! In addition, the player controlling the monster loses 500 Life points during each standby phase! Now, let's give it a try!"

Joey gasped out as he watched the mask teleport out from Lance's field and quickly attached itself on the mighty skull demon. The beast was held at bay and paralyzed by the mask in the process.

"Ah, no, this is not what I needed!" Joey exclaimed. "Man, I've got to find a way to save my monster before I lose any Life points!"

"Before I end my turn, I'll set this card facedown in defense mode!" Lance declared. "That will end my turn!"

"_Man, now I've got to find a way to get that mask off of my Summoned Skull," _Joey thought before he came into realization at the card he had just drawn. _"Ah-ha! All right, this is definitely going to turn this duel around! Lance, you're in for a big surprise!"_

"So, are you going to make your move or bore me to death? You're already wasting precious time."

"Quit rushing me! I've got all the time in the world to cream your sorry face to the dirt!" Joey retorted directly at the teen. "I've got something that's going to turn this duel around!"

"Oh and how so?"

"Watch and learn!" Joey stated as he pulled out his card and realized 500 more of his Life points were taken away.

**Joey**

**Life points: 2500 (3000-500)**

"Eh, not like its going to matter because you're going down, pal!" Joey exclaimed. "For my first move, I'm activating a card that I've just added to my hand! Behold my _Fusion Sage_!"

"Fusion Sage? How is that going to... Oh no!"

"Ha, I guess you're starting to catch on, are you?" Joey smiled. "With this card, I can move one _Polymerization _card to my deck directly to my hand!"

"Ah, no... You couldn't!"

"And next, I'll use it to fuse two personal favorite monsters of mine!" Joey declared. "I'll use my Polymerization to fuse both my Summoned Skull and the _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_!"

"No! Not that monster!"

"Since I'll be fusing my monster, your Mask of the Accursed is destroyed in the process! Now, to reveal my fused monster! _Black Skull Dragon_, come forth and present yourself!"

With that said the newly fused monster summoned to Joey's side field was large, bipedal dragon with large, gargoyle wings across its back. The form of the Black Skull Dragon was a perfect fusion of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the Summoned Skull. The perfectly fused beast unleashed a terrifying roar and stood tall over the shadow fog surrounding the tow duelists. Everyone caught glimpse of the Black Skull Dragon and gasped out in utter disbelief. Even Floramon was flabbergasted.

"My gosh... Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing! If I had told you there was a large skeletal dragon, then you'd call me crazy, but who's lying now? Joey has brought forth a rather strong and intimidating monster! But, you've got to wonder if it will be enough to stop Lance... Joey seems to think so!"

**Black Skull Dragon**

**3200/2500/9 stars**

Even Lance was astonished by the summoning of Joey's powerful dragon. Not only had he summoned the Black Skull Dragon but saved his life points by destroying the mask in the process. Lance simply snorted and waited for Joey to make his next move.

"Like my dragon, Lance? Because I'm so going to mop the floor with the rest of your Life points with this bad boy!" Joey grinned proudly.

"Feh, whatever... You may have drawn yourself a powerful monster, but I will simply find a counter against it."

"We'll see! Now, since it's still my turn, I'll going to be summoning another favorite monster of mine! Lance, say hello to the _Baby Dragon_!"

"Baby Dragon?"

The next monster to be summoned next to the powerful Black Skull Dragon was a small, orange dragon. It squawked out and flew by the titanic dragon ally of his. Joey stood with a sheepish grin on his face with his pet precious dragons.

**Baby Dragon**

**1200/700/3 stars**

"Now, my Baby Dragon, attack his facedown defense monster!" Joey declared his attack on Lance's facedown card.

The Baby Dragon flew across to Lance's side field and blew a fire blast at the facedown card. As the card was quickly destroyed, the monster revealed was a green-skinned warrior wearing pants and an open vest, with three horns protruding out of his head. This was the _Vorse Raider_.

**Vorse Raider**

**1900/1200/4 star**

However, much to Joey's surprise, the attack by Baby Dragon did not destroy Vorse Raider. The dragon had an attack power of 1200 while the Raider has a 1200 defense power. There was no result because of this and thus the attack was nullified.

"Well, you were lucky there, Lance! My Dragon's attack power was the same as Vorse Raider's defense power! If my Dragon had been stronger, your Vorse Raider would have been a goner for sure!"

"Ha, this just proves once again that I'm one step ahead of you, Mr. Wheeler!" Lance laughed out with amusement. "Too bad for you...!"

"Yeah, but who said my turn was finished, freak boy? I still have my Black Skull Dragon! He's a lot stronger than your Vorse Raider! Now, Black Skull Dragon, waste his Vorse Raider! Molten Fire Blast!"

Hearing his duelist's command, the Black Skull Dragon launched his Molten Fire Blast out of his mouth and easily destroyed the Vorse Raider. Lance covered himself from the incoming smoke of the blast and coughed through.

"So much for your Vorse Raider, punk!" Joey stuck his tongue out at Lance.

"Why, you little... It isn't over just yet and I'm going to wipe that stupid look off your face soon!" Lance threatened the duelist. "It is not over until one of us is feed to the shadows!"

"Tough choice of words from Lance! With these two still in session of their duel, we'll check back to see how the two battle matches have progressed. Lillymon, how have the matches been?" Floramon said to the camera facing her. "We're sure having a blast out here!"

-

* * *

**Other side of Phoenix Arena**

Unbeknownst to them, another showdown was prepared to ensue on the other side of the stadium. A small group of digimon gathered to watch to confrontation between Kurama and Brimstone. The red-haired half-breed kept his emerald green eyes locked onto the dimming flames under Brimstone's hood.

"So, are you ready, fox demon?" the cloaked fire warrior asked his adversary.

"Yes, shall we proceed already? I have more important matters to attend to after all," Kurama nodded.

"Humph, your concern for your comrades, especially for the Spirit Detective named Yusuke Urameshi. He was even lucky to have escaped in one piece," Brimstone muttered. "Perhaps one day, I'd like to test my power against the Spirit Detective, but you will do just fine for now..."

"Well, how about we get this over with, Brimstone? You called me out here and I answered," Kurama replied with his thorn rose whip in his right hand. "Rest assured, I will not hold back."

"That's good. I rather don't want you to hold back. Shall we begin?" Brimstone unleashed his flames and torched the coat off his body. _**"HEADS UP!"**_

As soon as he said that, Brimstone launched a fire blast out of his right hand. This forced Kurama to dodge away to his left side and let the blast penetrate through a nearby rock slab. It exploded on impact with the blast. Kurama sat up and turned to find yet another fire blast launched for him again. The crimson-haired half breed jumped up to avoid the blast and landed at the center.

"Nice counters, dear Kurama. I would have suspected this from you. Perhaps I can expect it from the detective himself."

"So, tell me. Is this really about challenging me or Yusuke?"

"I want to challenge all of you, but not at once. I'd rather fight my opponents one on one. The one named Kuwabara is no threat to me, at least for now. You four all have the potential to become stronger. I have a good feeling you will gain the experience you need once the Shadow Tournament has reached its conclusion."

"What makes you think that?"

"Call it a hunch. That Reigun your friend fired into Pharaohmon is actually doing more damage than you can realize."

"No, I realize that, Brimstone. However, how can you be sure we will all survive the Shadow Tournament's aftermath?"

"There's no telling. Life is full of unlimited possibilities. We could all survive or perish under Pharaohmon's might. However, today let's be concerned if whether you can survive my fire impact blasts."

Once he said that, the fire demon digimon cupped his hands together and launched a large energy, heat beam Kurama was forced once again to leap over the beam and allow it to pass across the desert landscape. Brimstone continued to launch even more blasts quickly and mercilessly. Kurama dodged the blast launched towards him. He swiftly moved across to one side and leaps over towards Brimstone's left side. The fire demon simply waved his hand across to release a heat wave projectile.

"_His heat barrier is still weakened since our last battle. Which means my attacks should be able to inflict damage on him. However, I must advise myself caution. He asks for Yoko Kurama, but should I be willing to go forth with his demands? Yoko will not be merciless..."_

"Bring forth the spirit fox, Kurama. I demand you to bring him forth and I shall prove my superiority over him!" Brimstone exclaimed as he waved his hand across once again. "Bring him forth!"

Avoiding another close contact with Brimstone's flames, Kurama leaped up and lashed his rose whip across. The fire demon was quick to see it coming and caught it. He channeled through his heat energy and torched the vine whip with ease. Kurama landed back on the surface and winced from the slight burn of Brimstone's torch flame.

"Bring forth Yoko Kurama or these bystanders will die!" Brimstone called out with impatience.

"_I have no choice. Otherwise, he will threaten these digimon with their lives. Brimstone, you shall get what you want," _Kurama thought.

Suddenly, before Brimstone could make another move, a thick white fog quickly emerged from out of Kurama and engulfed the half breed completely. Brimstone paused for a few moments and remembered this. This had occurred the first time he encountered Kurama back on Earth, the same night Pharaohmon achieved his true form.

"Yes... You're finally doing it, Kurama. This is exactly what I've wanted," Brimstone muttered under his breath. "Yoko Kurama, present yourself to me at your full glory. I need to be graced by the presence of the legendary bandit!"

"Then, you shall be graced by my presence, fire demon," the soft yet slightly cold voice of Yoko spoke out from out of the smoke cloud. "For I, Yoko, have returned to the living realm."

Once the smoke cloud cleared, a long silver-haired figure with delicate pale skin and garbed in wavy, white cloth emerged. A pair of fox ears moved about above his head and his yellow-golden eyes gave an eerie yet a piercing stare directly at Brimstone. A smile crossed Brimstone's face as he once again became graced by the Legendary Bandit's presence.

"I have come as you wished, Brimstone. So, how about we make this quick?" Yoko Kurama stated while maintaining his glare directly at Brimstone.

"Yes, and I'd like to thank you. I am fortunate enough to have called you forth," Brimstone stepped out in a battle stance and sheathed his flame sword. "Now, I can show my full strength against you, legendary bandit."

"Rest assured, you will be regretting those words."

From out of the small digimon crowd, Hiei walked out to watch the stare down ensue between Yoko and Brimstone. Finally, he had caught a glimpse of Yoko Kurama for a second time.

"Once again, you have revealed yourself, spirit fox. I know you will show this fool what you are capable of. Unlike Kurama, you do not let emotions hinder your actions. This won't last much longer with Brimstone's heat barrier weakened. Though, I'll be honest... This is the way you should be, Kurama. If what Brimstone says is true about us four able to improve our skills, then I for one look forward to what the future lies for me. Yes, that will be plenty of time for me to perfect my Black Dragon technique..."

Looking down at his bandaged arm, Hiei tightly clenched his fist and snorted.

"I look forward to it, indeed..."

The fire apparition turned his attention back to the showdown at hand and watched for one of the two to make their next move. Yes, it would only be a short time before the final meeting will be decided. Hiei was confident that Yoko would indeed come out on top, but there was no telling how Brimstone would try to prove him wrong.

-

* * *

**Main Chamber at Hohou Temple**

Back inside the Hohou Temple, the situation had become better for the Sailor Senshi and their allies. Having recovered from Belial Myotismon's nightmares, the girls implemented a heavy strike on the Demon Lord. Then, there was Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon fighting off Puppetmon's posse. Dimitro, Sam and Vega have regained their spirits but felt no need to evolve with the arrival of an unexpected guest... the Dra-Warrior leader himself, Imperialdramon!

Belial Myotismon was shocked by this sudden intrusion and watched Imperialdramon descending through the torn down temple roof. The Sailor Senshi and their allies looked on and were awe struck by the massive size of the dragon digimon.

"Wow, so that's Imperialdramon?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"That's right. The dragon you see before you is our majestic leader," nodded Kyodaidramon. "Imperialdramon-sama, it's good to see that you've found us!"

"Well, Belial Myotismon sure doesn't like the company," Sailor Venus pointed towards a shocked Demon Lord.

"Of course not... For you see, it was Belial Myotismon who killed our previous leader before," Espritdramon replied. "Now, he's come back to avenge AlForce Veedramon and transport us to the arena to stop Pharaohmon."

"Yep, that sounds like a plan to me," Sailor Jupiter agreed.

As Imperialdramon descended down further, Belial Myotismon trembled out of anger and directed a fierce glare at the dragon. Puppetmon and Fuugamon watched on from a corner. No doubt they were going to stay out of this affair. Imperialdramon's eyes dimmed once he turned towards Belial Myotismon.

"Humph, so you had to show up, didn't you?" Belial Myotismon grunted angrily. "How dare you intrude in my temple! This is none of your concern, Imperialdramon! Now run along before I take care of you myself!"

"Belial Myotismon, you are just as foolish as ever," Imperialdramon answered back under a thunderous roar. "My friends and fellow Dra-Warriors, I see you guys have managed to handle yourselves quite well."

"Yes, my lord!" Kyodaidramon responded. "Puppetmon and his boys weren't that big of a deal, but Belial here trapped the girls in one of his nightmare illusions."

"That's for sure! How rude of him to probe our dreams like that! The nerve of him!" Sailor Venus scoffed.

"Imperialdramon, I take it you're familiar with this guy?" Sailor Mars approached the dragon.

"Yes, he's an enemy of mine and a killer of my previous master, AlForce Veedramon. He had used the same nightmare illusion to ensnare him and seal him into a dark abyss for all eternity," Imperialdramon replied.

"It's a good thing you pulled us out of there, Cammy," Sailor Saturn said to the Digital Priestess.

"No problem," Cammy smiled and looked over to Imperialdramon. "May I suggest we finish this quickly and move on ahead to the temple? You do understand we have important business, Imperialdramon."

"Yes, my priestess, anything to make sure I never glare at that disgusting face on this demon again."

"Ha! What makes you fools think you will ever escape this temple? These are my grounds! No one has any right to leave without my say-so!" Belial Myotismon roared out. "I will never let the Priestess and that sword leave!"

"First of all, this isn't your temple, pal," Sailor Mars retorted at the Demon Lord. "Second, you're not going to stop us because we outnumber you and there's nothing you can do to do us with Imperialdramon here. So I'd suggest you shut up and back off!"

"Whoa, that girl sure has guts, doesn't she?" Sam whispered.

"Well, naturally an angry woman is much a force to be reckoned with. Even Demon Lords are forced to bow and give into their demands," Dimitro explained.

"Or maybe not, because he's coming our way!" Dimitro pointed out.

Belial Myotismon took advantage of the situation and aimed to attack the group head on. Imperialdramon was quick to stop him by slamming himself against the Demon Lord and pinning him into a wall with one clawed hand. Belial Myotismon seethed as he struggled to break free out of Imperialdramon's massive grip.

_**"CURSE YOU, IMPERIALDRAMON! LET ME GO!"**_ Belial Myotismon roared out of pure rage and thrashed about.

"Never! I'm here to avenge AlForce Veedramon and I'm not going to let a scumbag like you get away with sealing anymore victims into your dark abyss! You couldn't bend the will of these female heroes and the Digital Priestess made sure you paid dearly for screwing with the dreams of others!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! I did AlForce Veedramon a favor by getting rid of him! He wanted to leave this unfortunate world!" Belial Myotismon taunted the great dragon. "...Don't you agree, Imperialdramon?"

Having heard enough about his master being disgraced by Belial Myotismon's poisonous words, he pushed the Demon Lord tighter against the wall and reacted completely out of pure anger. He wanted nothing more than to rip Belial Myotismon in half and leave him for dead. It was then that Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon stepped up to hold their leader back.

"Don't waste your strength on this piece of trash, Imperialdramon-sama," Kyodaidramon said to the Dra-Warrior leader.

"He's not worth our time anymore. We must get back and focus on ridding ourselves of Pharaohmon," Espritdramon stated.

"I agree. The Sailor Senshi have already managed to shatter Belial Myotismon's spirit when they retaliated against him," Cammy spoke up. "Even Belial Myotismon knows he can't hope to stop all of us together. Right, Senshi?"

"That's right, Cammy-chan," Sailor Mercury nodded. "We must get back to the arena and hope we can find..."

"Uranus and Neptune, they're still waiting for us," Sailor Pluto stated. "We must hurry on back."

"To once and for all defeat Pharaohmon," Sailor Jupiter clenched her fists and shuddered at the name of the dark lord sorcerer.

"It'll be great to at last end that demon's reign for good! If only that bastard was in my nightmare, I would have torn him apart!" Sailor Mars smashed her right fist against her left palm.

As soon as she said this, Sailor Pluto took careful note of the sudden change in Mars' voice and wondered about the nightmare she had. Not just her voice but her choice of wording. It seemed Belial Myotismon had somehow revealed something in the Fire Senshi's mind that she has caused to act a little more aggressively than she already has before. She and everyone else then directed their full attention back on Belial Myotismon.

Belial Myotismon chuckled to himself and glared directly at Eternal Sailor Mars with a malevolent grin. The raven-haired Senshi wondered why he was glaring directly at her.

"So, you're still a little down because of the nightmare I opened in your mind? Don't worry, your time will come and that nightmare will eventually become a reality..."

"Hum? Hey, Mars, what is he talking about?" Sailor Venus asked.

"What kind of nightmare illusion did he show you? Whatever it is, don't believe a word he says," Sailor Jupiter said to her fellow Senshi.

"Bah, me fall for his dumb illusions? Not in his life time. I'm better than that, Belial Myotismon! Nice try with that illusion!"

"Don't deny it, woman. You can't run away from your destiny..."

"Ok, now I'm getting curious here. What destiny is he talking about?" Vega wondered.

"There's something you're not telling us, Mars. What did he show you?" Sailor Saturn asked her fellow Senshi. "We're here. You can tell us..."

"It's nothing really, you guys. Whatever he's saying, don't believe a thing he says because he's so full of crock," Sailor Mars growled under her breath. "Belial Myotismon, stop spreading your lies!"

Even Imperialdramon and the Dra-Warriors were taking notice of this sudden change in Mars' demeanor. Belial Myotismon had to urge to continually antagonize the Sailor even further, but Imperialdramon had heard enough of this and stepped out in front of the Demon Lord.

"I don't think so, Belial Myotismon! You're dealing with me!" Imperialdramon exclaimed. "Since you continue to stall us, I'm going to make sure to end this quick!"

"Ha and how? The last time you challenged my strength, you were a Paildramon and even then you digivolved into dragon mode. You couldn't defeat me!"

"Who even said I remained in this dragon form for that long? I've found a way to reach my alternate form..."

"No, you don't mean..."

"That's right! You're in for a rude awakening, Belial Myotismon! **_IMPERIALDRAMON! MODE CHANGE!_**"

_**"OH NO! NOT THAT!"**_ Belial Myotismon screamed out in horror as he backed away.

"No way! He's going to do it!" Kyodaidramon exclaimed. "Espritdramon! He's going for his alternate form!"

"I know and Belial Myotismon is sure going to get it!" the fellow Dra-Warrior nodded in reply. "Hey, fang boy, all I can say is... Well, you brought this on yourself."

The whole group watched in astonishment as Imperialdramon underwent his alternate transformation into his warrior form. His body emitted a golden, aura of light and then he suddenly grew up to at least near 85 feet tall and was tall enough to stand through the destroyed roof. His giant feet had three enormous, golden claws protruding through them. Bits of black armor covered his arms, legs and torso. Golden knee points appeared with his hips appearing to be white in coloration. Imperialdramon's old helmet had now become a chest-plate on the mega. His shoulders were lined with golden spikes and rims. His wings were still crimson and widespread across his back. On his arms and hands was muscular blue skin, with golden claws protruding out of black gauntlets on his forearms. His new helmet appeared to be humanoid in appearance and smaller in size. A golden band wrapped around his head with three golden spikes protruding at each side. The center spike was the largest. The cannon once adorned on his back was on top of his right gauntlet.

_**"FIGHTER MODE!"**_

**(Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Mega-Level. Ancient Dragon Man Digimon. Special Attacks: Giga Death and Positron Laser)**

The group was in complete astonishment. However, Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon were proud to see their leader ready to kick butt and demonstrate this great power.

"Um, I think we should be getting out of here. Huh, Fuugamon?" Puppetmon suggested to the dimwit.

"Um, yeah! Let's boogie!" Fuugamon exclaimed and ran out through the destroyed back door.

"Wait for me! You can't leave me behind!" Puppetmon called out for Fuugamon and gave chase to the ogre.

"Well, those two were wise to have run off like that," Artemis sighed with an anime sweat drop.

Just then, the white cat noticed a shiny object around Labramon's foot. He quirked an eyebrow and walked over to investigate. At first, it appeared to be a bracelet but it was actually the same ring that Fuugamon placed on the canine earlier.

"Hmmm, I wonder. Could this thing be the reason why Labramon is still in this hypnosis state?" Artemis wondered.

He then looked up at the towering Imperialdramon and watched sunlight reflecting off his armor. The sunlight was then dimming down on the shiny ring around Labramon's foot. This was how Artemis was able to notice the ring.

"Ah, so that's it then!" Artemis nodded and snuck over to take the ring off Labramon. "Eh, I'll wait until those guys take care of Belial Myotismon first. This looks like it's not going to last much longer."

Belial Myotismon looked at around his adversaries, including the towering Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. The Sailor Senshi, the Dra-Warrior duo, the Digital Priestess and the three male teens faced down the Demon Lord. If he tried anything, Imperialdramon would be there to take him down. There wasn't anything he can do now after what the damage the Senshi inflicted on him earlier. He would need to gather dark energy from the power source underneath the temple in order to have any hopes of fighting back.

"There's no use of you running anywhere, Belial Myotismon. Your games are over!" Imperialdramon exclaimed. "I'd suggest surrender now!"

"Me surrender to the likes of you? Don't be ridiculous! I will not die easily!" Belial Myotismon roared. "I will NOT fail Pharaohmon! Now, Priestess! You shall come and bring that sword to me!"

"You've got to be kidding me! It's over for you, Belial Myotismon," Cammy sighed. "Imperialdramon, let him have it..."

"Wait!" the voice of Sailor Mars called out.

"What? What do you think you're doing?" Kyodaidramon asked the Senshi of Mars. "There's no way we can let this guy get away with everything that he's done!"

"No, but I want to ask him of something first... Please, I ask of you, Imperialdramon," the raven-haired young woman gave a bow to the towering giant.

"As you wish..." Imperialdramon nodded in reply and stepped aside. "But if he tries anything, I won't hesitate to blow him away!"

"Do as you wish," Sailor Mars replied as she stood a few feet away from Belial Myotismon. "Belial Myotismon, I want to know... Are what the events from my nightmare destined to come true? I need to know."

"Heh... So, you really are curious to know, are you?"

"Yes, I am..."

Belial Myotismon lowered himself to look directly into Sailor Mars' eyes. Her majestic, purple eyes were riddled with mystery and question. His eyes dimmed with intense multi-colored flashes and he was sensing a small dose of darkness manifesting from within the girl's heart. Even the Demon Lord was curious to know how such darkness could be wandering in the thoughts of the Miko Priestess. He even mentioned a 'seed of darkness' waiting to be sprouted.

"Well...? I'm waiting!" Sailor Mars slightly snapped with her temper flaring up once again. "I'm running out of patience."

"As far as I'm concerned, your destiny will most likely come to pass and when it does... There's nothing either you or your wretched friends can do to stop it! Face it, Sailor Mars. You are your own worst enemy and will become an enemy to those around you!"

As soon as Belial Myotismon mentioned all of this, the group gasped and started to wonder what he meant by Mars becoming their enemy. Is what Belial Myotismon stating a sign of things to come in the future?

"Don't listen to him, Mars! You know he's lying!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed. _"Then again, I was Mistress Nine... I was the enemy of the Senshi, but Mars... She's different! There's no possibility of her possessing a dark power. However, I did learn from Pluto-san that the future has many endless possibilities. Could Mars become her own enemy and eventually an enemy of ours? I have noticed a slight change in her demeanor ever since she awakened from that nightmare Belial Myotismon planted inside our minds. Whatever that monster shown her, it must have been truly a traumatizing experience."_

"Mars, you mustn't listen to what that liar is saying!" Sailor Mercury called out to her friend.

"Mars, you know better than to listen to a guy like Belial Myotismon! Especially after every enemy we've gone through!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed. "You would never turn on us because you're the most loyal to the Moon Princess!"

Sailor Venus stepped out in front of Sailor Mars and started moving her back from Belial Myotismon's presence.

"Listen to us, Mars! We're your friends! That guy obviously does not know what he's talking about and you still haven't told us what you saw in your nightmare," Sailor Venus grabbed Sailor Mars' shoulders and shook the young woman to snap her out of it. "Venus to Mars! Hello!"

"You mean 'Earth to Mars', do you, Venus?" Espritdramon sighed.

"No, I really meant to say Venus," the blonde-haired Senshi grinned and then turned to face the Senshi of Fire. "Mars... Listen, let's just all get out of here and get back to the arena. Besides, you said yourself you wanted to see Pharaohmon meet his end, right? So, let's go back and let Cammy take care of that creep..."

"Let go, Venus..."

"But, Mars..."

"I said, let go!" Sailor Mars pushed Sailor Venus away and turned around to glare into Belial Myotismon's eyes. "So, is that going to be my fate...?"

"Perhaps, if you allow it to happen, either way, you will be your own undoing," Belial Myotismon answered as his frown twisted into a grin. "I'd advise to control your temper if you wish to suppress the great dark power..."

"Is that all...? I just need to control myself? That shouldn't be too hard. All right, Belial Myotismon, thank you for your time," Sailor Mars smirked and turned her back on him.

"Ha! You think I was just going to sit back and sink into your demands! As far as I'm concerned, you're still not leaving this temple!" Belial Myotismon launched his claws across to snatch Sailor Mars.

Spinning around, Eternal Sailor Mars gasped out and barely managed to roll to the side. Imperialdramon had seen enough of this and pointed his cannon directly at the Demon Lord.

_"**POSITRON LASER!"**_

Imperialdramon launched the powerful beam directly towards Belial Myotismon. It had enough force to catch the Demon Lord and launch him through the rock walls behind him. The screams of the evil lord echoed across the temple background until piles of rubble finally buried Belial Myotismon underneath. Imperialdramon deactivated his cannon and turned around to face the group.

"Our job here is complete," the towering mega announced to everyone. "Now, shall we get going everyone? Even in Fighter Mode, I'm still fast enough to us back to the arena in no time."

"Yes! We're so out of here!" Sailor Jupiter happily smiled.

"It'll be good to return back and check on the others," Sailor Mercury nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, like Takuya and the others," Vega nodded. "Right, boys?"

Dimitro and Sam nodded in reply to their comrade's question. There was no doubt they were anxious to see how far Takuya, Kouji and the others may have gotten into the tournament.

"Yeah! I'll be able to see 'Haruka-poppa' and 'Michiru-mama'!" Sailor Saturn happily replied.

"Cammy, are you ready to go?" Sailor Venus approached the Digital Priestess.

However, Cammy looked towards Sailor Mars' direction and walked over to her sister. She kneeled beside Mars and extended her hand out.

"Need some help up, sister?" the Digital Priestess smiled but noticed a blank glare across the Senshi's face. "Rei...?"

"Huh...? Oh, Cammy. I'm sorry," Sailor Mars apologized and took her sister's hand. "I just blacked out there for a second, but I'm just fine."

"Are you sure?"

Sailor Mars replied with a 'fake' smile and nodded, "No problem here at all. Now, we should be getting back. We've already taken care of Belial Myotismon. Next on the hit list is Pharaohmon. We're getting close to ending this nightmare once and for all."

Imperialdramon kneeled over to put his hands out for everyone. Kyodaidramon, Espritdramon, Vega, Sam and Dimitro were the first ones to hitch a ride on Imperialdramon's left hand. The only ones left to be picked up were the Sailor Senshi, Cammy, Labramon and Artemis.

"Hey, guys! I finally figured out what's wrong with Labramon!" Artemis called out to everyone.

"What is it? We've been wondering what the problem with him was. So, you finally figured out the problem, Artemis?" asked Kyodaidramon. "Well, I'll be a digimon monkey's uncle!"

"If anyone ever told you that a cat managed to found a solution to a problem, would anyone believe you?" Espritdramon teased his Dra-Warrior partner.

"Ah, can it. If anything they'll believe me if it was a Gatomon, but not a talking earth cat," Kyodaidramon nodded and sighed.

"It's this ring around his foot," Artemis pointed down at Labramon's foot. "Now, if I can just remove it."

"Allow me to do it," Cammy kneeled over and pulled the ring off of Labramon's toe. "There, good as new."

Finally, the digital puppy had snapped out of it and looked around the temple. It had now just dawned on him that it was a complete mess. He had missed all of the action!

"What just happened here? How did I get here?" Labramon looked around the temple room. "Um, guys? How long was I out for?"

"Don't worry. We'll explain everything along the way," Cammy smiled to Labramon.

**_"ACK! WHO ARE YOU!"_** Labramon jumped back in surprise and pointed at Cammy. "Wait, you're that little girl... The Digital Priestess... Um, my, how you've grown! I guess all those milk and vitamins did wonders for you, huh?"

Upon hearing this comment, Cammy couldn't help but giggle. Soon, everyone else was sharing a laugh. Labramon felt rather embarrassed for his comments and backed away with a shade of red covering his face. Everyone else hopped aboard on Imperialdramon's right hand. The tall, bipedal Dra-Warrior flapped the wings on his back and lifted himself off the ground. Imperialdramon swiftly flew up into mid-air and looked down upon the temple.

"AlForce Veedramon, that one was for you, my friend," Imperialdramon gave a prayer to his former master and quickly took off into the distance. "Now listen up, my friends. I have a little side story to tell you about AlForce Veedramon."

"Do tell, my lord," Kyodaidramon was anxious to hear from the Dra-Warrior leader.

"All right, while AlForce Veedramon was dying, he sent a message to Lord Granasmon to save me from the same fate that was going to happen with him. Just as Belial Myotismon was preparing to finish me off, it was Lord Granasmon who teleported me out of harm's way!"

"Wow, is this true, Imperialdramon-sama?" Espritdramon gasped in shock behind the revelation.

"That's incredible, Imperialdramon!" Sailor Mercury found herself fascinated with the Dra-Warrior leader's story.

"This Granasmon sounds like one powerful guy," Vega said.

"Well of course, there's no doubt about that, Vega," Sailor Saturn responded. "It'd be awesome to actually meet him."

"That it would, Saturn," Sailor Pluto agreed.

"Granasmon and Valmarmon? To think there are actually Gods in another world," Sailor Mars whispered to herself. "Even the digimon worship their good and evil gods. Humans and digimon can be similar in so many ways."

The groups aboard on both hands looked across the skies and were astonished by the beauty of the landscape below them. The fresh air blew against each of their faces. Sailor Venus stood out and allowed wind to blow against her face.

"Ahhh, fresh air at last!" Sailor Venus exclaimed. "Now, that's more like it!"

"Isn't it just beautiful, Vega?" Sailor Mercury asked Vega from the other side.

"Not as beautiful as you, Ami!" Vega called out to the blue-haired girl.

"Oh my..." Mercury slightly blushed at Vega's comment. "Oh, thanks for the compliment..."

"Aw, come on, Ami. Even I, the Goddess of Love, can tell you're falling for him," Sailor Venus poked Mercury's side.

"Is that red blush I'm seeing on your face, Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter giggled and wrapped an arm around Sailor Mercury.

"Umm, well..."

"Oh, Mercury-san," Sailor Saturn smiled and sat down next to the green-haired Guardian of Time. "Pluto, are you all right?"

"Yes, but it's about Sailor Mars. She's been acting rather strangely ever since she awoke from Belial Myotismon's nightmare. You've noticed that, too? Her behavior and demeanor showed a little more aggression than she can put forth."

"I think most of us have noticed that. So, you think it's true of what Belial Myotismon is saying?" Sailor Saturn asked the Guardian of Time.

"I don't know. Even predicting Mars' fate is rather difficult even for me..."

"What...?"

"Belial Myotismon stated that she could end up becoming her own worst enemy and perhaps our greatest enemy if we are not careful. We must insure to keep Mars' emotions in check."

"But, this is Sailor Mars we're talking about. She can easily manage to control her emotions. She's a Priestess..."

"Yes, but even we have to realize that her temper flares up during powerful, emotional experiences. Her rage can be too unpredictable considering she is the Senshi of the Mars and the Goddess of the Flames. Even if she can control her emotions now, there will come a time when all emotions will shatter and she will lose control of herself. Perhaps even her own humanity. There are endless possibilities to her fate and she alone must choose the right path."

"Pluto, I hate to say this but I think I'm starting to grow weary of her. I don't mean that to be hurtful and I love Rei-san as much as the other Senshi. However, if what Belial Myotismon says is true, then we must keep an eye on her."

"That's correct and we must make sure she doesn't do anything drastic once we arrive at the arena," Sailor Pluto nodded to the Senshi of Destruction.

"You know even I feel bad for her. I mean she wasn't the only one who has had to undergo those horrible nightmares," Sailor Saturn said while brushing her hair from her face. "However, I have to wonder how traumatizing it could have been for her. She looked like she took it much worse than the rest of us."

"She has yet to tell us anything, but I will look into this and investigate further when the whole Pharaohmon fiasco is dealt with."

"In the meantime, we'll all keep an eye on Mars."

"Agreed," Sailor Pluto nodded in reply.

Looking across from where she was sitting, she watched Cammy with Artemis in her lap. The Digital Priestess was sharing a conversation with her sister, who had become the big topic of the hour since the departure. The Senshi of Mars took notice of Sailor Pluto glancing towards her and had a questionable look on her face.

"Is there something wrong, Pluto-san?"

"Nothing, Sailor Mars, I was simply thinking. You go ahead and carry on your conversation with your sister, dear," Sailor Pluto smiled.

"Ok, then," Mars shrugged her shoulders and carried on her conversation with her sister.

"_Sailor Mars... Could Belial Myotismon be telling the truth? Will you eventually allow the darkness in your heart to consume you? Will you become an enemy to yourself and your fellow Senshi? I refuse to believe so, but even the future has so many endless possibilities. As the Guardian of Time, I have learned that the hard way. May you choose the right path in life, Sailor Mars. We have a destiny to carry out and a Princess to protect. Do not let this seed of darkness blossom. We're here to help whenever you need us."_

As those thoughts ran about Pluto's mind, Imperialdramon continued his trek across the skies and made it past through the forest. He would now fly across the desert and the Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range. At this rate, it will take them at least another thirty minutes before they can actually make it to the arena, but Imperialdramon is notorious for never being tardy. He will transport the group there on time before the finals can even start for the battle match tournament.

Meanwhile, back at the rubble of the Hohou Temple, a hooded figure walked over towards the rubble of the near devastated temple and raised his hand over the rubble. His outfit adorned a Pentagram and a Black Dragon crossed through it. His hood and cloak were entirely black. On his back were crimson red marks and yet another Pentagram, only this one was much larger. The being felt a slight 'heart beat' from underneath the rubble and chuckled.

"Good, you're still alive, Belial Myotismon. Yes, I can't afford to lose you," the hooded figure's eyes dimmed with a mystic, golden aura. "I will need your help in the grand scheme of everything I plan to set forth in due time. Granasmon and Valmarmon... They have no idea of what I have in store for their enemies... Hehehe..."

The hooded figure stood over the rubble and shot a dark energy wave over the area where Belial Myotismon was buried. The Demon Lord himself felt the dark energy entering his body and rejuvenating him in the process. Pushing the heavy rubble off, Belial Myotismon rose out and looked down at the hooded figure.

"So, you've come..." Belial Myotismon grunted while stepping out. "It's about time. The riff raff have already captured the sword and the Digital Priestess has been set free."

"I can see that, Belial Myotismon, but don't think you've failed. Let those fools go with the sword. Pharaohmon will eventually meet his demise. It's all going according to plan and the prophecy as we speak..."

"So you mentioned, but you never did tell me you really are..."

"That is of no concern of yours, Belial Myotismon. In due time, the prophecy of my reemergence will be realized! The Gods of the Light and the Dark will not see what I have in store for the _End of Days._"

"You mentioned this _End of Days_?"

"So, did you tell that girl about her destiny in the nightmare you projected into her mind?"

"Yes and it seems she may have just believed it."

"Good, now we'll see her spirit break down. For when she realizes her destiny, the next part of my prophecy will be fulfilled..."

The hooded figure started laughing out for all within the forest to hear. Even Belial Myotismon, the mightiest amongst the Demon Lord digimon, was slightly frightened by this mysterious being's presence. Just who was this individual and what sort of plan does he have in this specific _End of Days_? What kind of prophecy is he referring to? Only time will tell, but how soon? No one can be too sure... All of this is too eerie to figure out. However, it appeared that this hooded figure was counting on Pharaohmon to meet his demise according to a prophecy given to him. Will it actually be fulfilled?

-

* * *

**Phoenix Arena/Battle and Duel Matches**

Meanwhile, back at the tournament arena, the action in the dual battle matches was getting intense. The crowds were erupting for the competitive nature of the four combatants. Yes, even Pharaohmon was showing that he too can be serious when entering a battle.

In Arena A, Youkai Inumon had slashed across Pharaohmon's hide with his double swords. The dark lord howled in pain from the devastating blow of Youkai Inumon's attack. Pharaohmon retaliated by throwing out a right punch, which sent a projectile across. Youkai Inumon held his swords crossed in front of him to block the impact shot. Unfortunately, the force of the attack was much too overwhelming for even Youkai Inumon. He flipped down onto his feet and held his side.

"Pharaohmon unleashes an attack and catches Inumon off guard! Could this be the deciding factor in the match transpiring in Arena A?" Lillymon announced during the course of the match. "Meanwhile, Gallantmon and Sakuyamon have been presenting us quite a display of competitive spirit! Sakuyamon has shown she can be quick on her feet, but Gallantmon has managed to hold his own with a variety of his stronger, physical attacks! I'm enjoying every minute and I hope everyone in the arena is sharing that same sentiment!"

Youkai Inumon slowly rose to his feet and stepped into another battle stance. The gigantic demon lumbered towards Youkai Inumon and raised his hand across. As Pharaohmon slammed against the ground, the demon's fist penetrated through and destroyed nearly half of the entire ring itself! Incredible strength! Youkai Inumon jumped away just in time and swiftly landed on his feet.

"Nice dodge there, Inumon, but you won't escape for long!" Pharaohmon exclaimed.

"I'm not through yet, Pharaohmon! You will see... I will avenge Lord Anubimon!"

"Is that so? Heh, it's too bad that I forgot to point out that you were once a feral demon canine with no remorse for anyone but yourself. Like all many demons, you were once selfish and filled with bloodlust!"

"That was all in the past! I'm no longer like that! I'm a loyal soldier that served Lord Anubimon and protector of my Tamer partner, Himura Tsubasa!"

"I guess you forgot that you had already gone feral a while ago against Basilikmon, did you? Yes, you even showed enough bloodlust to attack the audience with your forbidden _Dark Flame Hound_! Do I really have to jog your memory?"

"No, because I refuse to recall that traumatic event! You're only doing this to shatter my concentration and it's not working! I intend to kill you myself and avenge Lord Anubimon!"

"Humph, you're a blind fool as always, Inumon. Even after watching your own friend die, you continue to show your loyalty to that weakling. He could have been much stronger if he had accepted to will of Valmarmon!"

"No! Anubimon would never serve such a vile monster like Valmarmon! He chose to side with Granasmon, because he is the rightful God to restore order to the Digital Worlds!"

"More mindless preaching from Anubimon, I assume? Very well then, continue this blind loyalty to a dead man. As far as I'm concerned, _**YOU**_ are just as weak as Anubimon was! Now, prepare to meet him in the after life!" Pharaohmon roared out and threw a fist across. _**"NECRO FIST!"**_

Youkai Inumon leaped over and quickly ran up across Pharaohmon's arm. He used one of his swords and speared it through Pharaohmon's forehead. The demonic force of nature ripped the sword out of his forehead and blew Youkai Inumon away with a powerful demonic aura surrounding him. The demon canine landed back on his feet and struggled to hold himself into place.

"Now, Youkai Inumon, how about I make this even more amusing to showing you thirty percent of my maximum? Naturally, this should be more than enough for you because I doubt you can handle me any higher than that! Now, behold the power that Valmarmon has bestowed upon me! RAGH!"

Suddenly, Pharaohmon tensed his body up and became engulfed by a dark, red demonic aura. The dark canine managed to feel out the demon's overwhelming Youki and jumped back from getting caught by the deadly aura. Pharaohmon screamed out once his body increased in mass and the muscles on his body bulged up. The audiences were once again in awe at the transforming demonic beast.

"Oh my... And I thought we would never see this, but Pharaohmon is increasing his strength! I could have sworn I overheard him saying thirty percent! Oh great, I just hope Inumon knows what he's doing, because only Anubimon has managed to challenge Pharaohmon at this strength!"

Youkai Inumon backed away and gasped in shock while sensing Pharaohmon's overwhelming power. It was a demonic power he had never felt before and unlike any other. However, he was not going to let Pharaohmon intimidate him. He was going to avenge Anubimon's death and there was going to be no stopping him.

"I don't care if you even reach fifty, or even one hundred percent; I'm still taking you apart!" Youkai Inumon exclaimed directly at the demonic villain.

"Humph," Pharaohmon grunted intensely as his body continued to increase.

The power/body increase of Pharaohmon stopped exactly at thirty percent. His shoulders and chest were massively enlarged and his body outlined with dark, red energy. Pharaohmon stood with a smile on his face and completely ready to continue his bout with Youkai Inumon. The dark canine did not want to admit it but he is slightly afraid of what Pharaohmon will do to him now.

In Arena B, both Sakuyamon and Gallantmon halted their battle. They gazed upon the powered-up presence of Pharaohmon. Now Sakuyamon was starting to once again worry for Inumon.

"Inumon..." Sakuyamon muttered under her breath.

"Sakuyamon, we should continue our fight..."

"I can't concentrate without worrying about that mongrel. He's going to get himself killed if he's not careful, Gallantmon!"

"It'll be all right, Sakuyamon. Trust me on this one. Inumon will make it through. Pharaohmon would rather want Inumon to continue suffering and grief over Anubimon's loss. He could kill Inumon but he wants Inumon to suffer. You and I both know he's the type of guy to let a broken-hearted individual suffer in agony."

"I suppose you're right, but even if Inumon survives, Pharaohmon will advance to the next round."

"If that's the case, then I really hope it comes down to me and him. I think I'm capable of taking Pharaohmon. According to Anubimon, I have the power to compete with Pharaohmon."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, he told me so himself."

"Okay, but you still have me to deal with, Gallantmon. I hope you realize that," Sakuyamon pointed to the Royal Knight. "Don't think I'm going to let you off that easily!"

"Heh, I knew you would say that!" Gallantmon replied.

"So, how about we finish this off?" Sakuyamon crossed her arms in front of her. "Gallantmon, you made a mistake to underestimate _**ME**_ of all digimon! Sakuyamon! _**MODE CHANGE!"**_

"Oh and here we go! Sakuyamon is going to demonstrate her Mode Change! We saw her use this form against Kuzuhamon in the earlier round! Now she prepares to finish Gallantmon off with this new mode of hers! Can Gallantmon find a way to counteract this?"

Gallantmon stood back and watched Sakuyamon transform into her alternate Mode Change form.

_**"Priestess Mode!"**_

"Oh, boy, Gallantmon, you had better do something quick!" Takato called out to his partner.

"I'm afraid there's nothing he can do to stop her, goggle head," Rika smirked. "Since you managed to beat me, I'll watch as Sakuyamon wipes the floor with your knight in her Priestess Mode."

"Well, either way, this one is going to be good," Omegamon nodded in reply.

"Go, Sakuyamon! Win one for the Amazons!" Athenamon cheered for the Priestess digimon.

"Well, you sure are getting into this. Aren't my lady?"

"What of it, Omegamon? I want to see a lady advance to the semi-finals! Go, Sakuyamon!"

However, Himura remained rather quiet during this whole tirade and kept his eye on Youkai Inumon.

"Himura? It'll be all right. I'm sure Inumon will pull through this," Seadramon reassured the boy.

"I hope you're right, Seadramon."

Back inside Arena B, Sakuyamon stepped out of the light in her Priestess Mode. She directly pointed her staff to Gallantmon and gave a silent incantation.

"Sakuyamon... I... You're quite beautiful in your Priestess Mode," Gallantmon politely said while stepping back. "Nonetheless, I'm still going to win this!"

"Let's see you give it a try, knight," Sakuyamon waved her hand over to Gallantmon. "Come on!"

Gallantmon charged ahead with his sword and shield in both hands. He let out a loud battle cry with eyes filled with determination. As he approached closer, Sakuyamon suddenly levitated off the guard and caught the Royal Knight off guard. Sakuyamon landed behind Gallantmon and slammed her staff against his back. The Royal Knight staggered back from her blow and yelled out in pain. Sakuyamon swiftly lifted her right foot and kicked Gallantmon in the face. He falls down face-first and struggled to sit up. However, Sakuyamon would have none of this and slammed her staff against his back. Once again, Gallantmon took the blow and yelped out. Even his protective armor couldn't help fully protect him against Sakuyamon's staff.

"Now, Gallantmon is on the receiving end of a butt whooping by Sakuyamon! Just how will Gallantmon find his way through this? Meanwhile, Pharaohmon is giving Youkai Inumon more trouble than he is worth!"

Back inside Arena A, Pharaohmon quickly slid across the ring and threw out a fist. Youkai Inumon managed to dodge to the side and allow Pharaohmon to destroy another portion of the ring with his fist. The dark canine channeled energy through his sword and unleashed a powerful destructive blast directly for Pharaohmon. The demonic beast stopped and caught the blast with one hand. Youkai Inumon couldn't believe at what had just occurred and jumped back. Pharaohmon caught one of Inumon's attacks with just one hand! Then again, this was no surprise considering how Pharaohmon has reached thirty percent of his strength.

"Ha! Your attacks are pitiful, Inumon! I thought you'd be the one to provide me the challenge I've been seeking! Even by channeling your hatred and anger, it's still not enough to pierce through my powered body!" Pharaohmon bellowed out. "If you aren't the one worthy of facing me, then you had better tell me who is!"

"I am... I'm worthy of defeating you, demon!" Youkai Inumon exclaimed.

"Quit deluding yourself, Inumon. It's downright sad if you ask me," Pharaohmon sighed as he pointed a fist directly towards the dark canine. "Present me somebody worthy of facing me in my top strength or I'll crush you!"

"No, because I am the worthy one to face you! Crush me all you want but you will never destroy my spirit!" Youkai Inumon cried out.

"Humph, very well then," Pharaohmon grunted and phased out of sight.

Before Youkai Inumon could even react, an after image of Pharaohmon instantly appeared in front of him and snatched him up by his neck. Youkai Inumon struggled and found himself at the mercy of Pharaohmon. The demon held Youkai Inumon up with the use of one hand and brought him close to his face.

"Youkai Inumon, just give it up. You will never be a match for me! You can no longer summon your Black Flame Hound and need time to recover in order to regain your dark flames. Without it, you cannot inflict any damage on me. You just wasted it on Basilikmon rather than use it on a more worthy opponent, such as myself! Oh well, it's not my problem. This is your own fault!"

"I... I never knew I... would end up facing you, you... bastard..." Youkai Inumon muttered as he was being choked by the demon's tight grip. _"I hate to admit this... But even I can't beat this guy... I wasted my Dark Flame Hound on Basilikmon. Plus, I need at least two days to recover and regain my flames. I could have used it on Pharaohmon, but what good could that have done? It's hard to believe that this is thirty percent of his strength... If only I had Anubimon's strength right now... Perhaps I am not the one destined to defeat this monster... However, there's always..."_

"Well, Youkai Inumon, it's been fun but it's time I end this little match of ours," Pharaohmon grinned and dangled Youkai Inumon like a piece of meat. "Ready to join Anubimon, dear Inumon...?"

"You want a worthy opponent...? Well, look no further! You'll see somebody who has prepared for you under Anubimon's training... Look over to the other ring and you'll see what I mean..."

Turning his attention over to Arena B, Pharaohmon watched Gallantmon and Sakuyamon Priestess Mode engaged in combat. He felt an overwhelming power surging through the Royal Knight. This managed to catch Pharaohmon's complete interest. Gallantmon's power was definitely something rarely seen in any digimon.

"You see...? Gallantmon has a special power within him that he has kept hidden since his battle with the D-Reaper. He didn't want to use it again unless it was for something drastic. Well, you are a greater threat than the D-Reaper could ever hope to be. For you alone can conquer the two worlds and none of the Sovereigns can hope to challenge you. But, rest assured, you will meet your end! Gallantmon will make sure of that!"

"Ha, he's barely managing to fight back against Sakuyamon. What makes you think he's any sort of threat to me?"

"He's only holding back all of his power because he does not intend to hurt Sakuyamon. I trust he will win his match without harming Sakuyamon. However, if it comes down to you and him, you will be in for a rude awakening!"

"Is that so...? Well, thank you for telling me, Youkai Inumon. Now I know who I will test out my full power against. Gallantmon... I look forward to this..."

"_All you have to do is win your match, Gallantmon. As much as I love Renamon, she doesn't have the power to seal Pharaohmon's fate. It all comes down to Gallantmon."_

"Anyway, Inumon, since you have told me this, I have no more use of you!" Pharaohmon roared out and dropped Youkai Inumon to the ground.

The dark canine fell to the ground and nearly landed on the back of his neck. He fell back-first against the ring concrete and could barely manage to move. Pharaohmon's overwhelming strength from his right arm was too much for even Youkai Inumon to handle.

Himura caught glimpse of his partner's fall and rushed over towards the side of the ring. He called out to Youkai Inumon to get up, but even the canine could not summon anymore strength to sit up. Most of his energy had already been used in his bout with Basilikmon earlier. Inumon never did take into account that he could end up battling Pharaohmon in a match.

"Inumon! Come on, buddy! Get up! Do this for Anubimon!" Himura reminded his digimon partner. "This monster killed Anubimon!"

"No, Himura..." Youkai Inumon muttered as his eyes met his partner's. "I'm... not strong enough... I had summoned all... the strength I could muster... It wasn't enough..."

"What?"

"I used up... all of my energy... to defeat Basilikmon. It wasn't... enough to defeat... Pharaohmon... However, if there's anyone who... can avenge Lord Anubimon... it all comes... down to Gallantmon."

"Gallantmon, are you sure?"

"Yes... It was Lord Anubimon... who gave Gallantmon... the special training..."

"Is that true? If Gallantmon has the power to defeat Pharaohmon, then he has to get past Sakuyamon in order to do so. In any case, he's already having trouble with Sakuyamon as we speak!"

"No... It won't last for long... You have yet to see Gallantmon's special power..."

"He has a special power...?"

"It was the power he used when battling the D-Reaper."

"Wait, you mean..."

"Yes..." Youkai Inumon smiled as he turned towards Arena B.

Meanwhile, Etemon had already been counting down Youkai Inumon. He was down to eight but it didn't matter to Youkai Inumon. He was now confident that a digimon such as Gallantmon has the power to rival Pharaohmon, perhaps even at his top strength. Pharaohmon maintained a careful watch at Gallantmon's performance and took Inumon's word for it. Could Gallantmon wield the power to rival Pharaohmon?

Inside Arena B, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode had already managed to overwhelm Gallantmon with numerous strikes of her staff and unleashed an array of holy wards to keep the Royal Knight at bay. Gallantmon retaliated by protecting himself with his shield. However, what Sakuyamon failed to realize was that Gallantmon was holding back his power. Now, it would be a good time to use it.

"What's the matter, Gallantmon? Are you afraid to fight back? Perhaps surrender is your only option?"

"Sakuyamon, we are friends, but I'll never surrender to the likes of you! In case you've forgotten, I, too can mode change!" Gallantmon called out.

"No, but I thought..."

"I never wanted to use it again unless I had to. But, I still have the power of Grani within me! Now watch as I take it to the next level!" Gallantmon announced and became engulfed by a crimson aura. **"**Gallantmon! **_MODE CHANGE!"_**

"And here I thought we'd seen every Mode Change! First, Sakuyamon became Priestess Mode, but now we're getting a glimpse of Gallantmon about to perform his own Mode Change! Just what could he be planning to change into?"

Everyone, including Takato, was watching on with awe. The goggle head knew exactly what Gallantmon was going to do with a proud smile across his face.

"So, we're going to get a glimpse of Guilmon in his strongest form?" Omegamon asked the boy.

"That's right, Omegamon! Here's Gallantmon in his Crimson form!" Takato replied. "Well, Rika...? Anything to say?"

Even Rika was speechless. She didn't want to admit it but Sakuyamon Priestess Mode simply cannot hope to defeat Gallantmon in his Crimson Mode now.

"Aw, c'mon, goggle head! You know that even dinoboy's armor change won't help any!" Rika scoffed. _"C'mon, Sakuyamon. This is our chance to reach the semi-finals at least!"_

Pharaohmon watched in anticipation for Gallantmon's Mode Change and was seemingly impressed. Himura had now caught a glimpse of Gallantmon's most powerful form for the first time since he was absent during the whole D-Reaper fiasco.

Once the crimson light dimmed and worn off, the new form of Gallantmon emerged from out of the light. Sakuyamon watched the Mode Changed digimon and slightly took a step back. Red armor plates started to form across his body. First his legs, then his arms, then his chest and finally his face helmet. The cape flowing on his back was gone and replaced by a set of ten wings on his back. His armor plates were red with yellow trims around the sides and a blue emerald in the center. His entire body was covered with the same color pigmentation as his shoulder pads: red, blue and yellow. Hints of grey armor decorated parts of his body. His face helmet retained some facial features from Gallantmon, but there were a pair of red wings at each side of his face. On his chest was grey armor with the mark of the 'Hazard' on it. In his hand was a white sword that glittered with a brilliant, holy aura.

_**"CRIMSON MODE!"**_

"Crimson Mode! Yes, I've heard about this guy!" Lillymon announced. "This is the same digimon who participated in the final battle against the D-Reaper! We owe all of our thanks to him and the Tamers to bringing about that nasty thing before our Digital World would have surely been laid to waste! Since then, our world has recovered and digimon have started flourishing again! Now, we get to see him prove his mettle in his bout with Sakuyamon!"

**(Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Mega-Level. Holy Knight Digimon. Special Attacks: Invincible Sword & Final Justice)**

"Well, are you impressed, Omegamon?" Takato asked the Royal Knight.

"Why... Yes, this is truly an honor. He's as powerful as I hoped," Omegamon nodded in reply. "I really should have recruited him in the first place."

"Well, Omegamon, I'm sorry to tell you this but Sakuyamon will still beat your new hero," Athenamon stated promptly.

"We will see..."

Back in Arena B, Gallantmon Crimson Mode glared down at Sakuyamon Priestess Mode. The female couldn't believe that Gallantmon would take this drastic measure, but she managed to stand her ground with her staff in one hand. Crimson Gallantmon stepped forward with his sword in one hand.

"What's the matter, Sakuyamon? Weren't you going to suggest this in the first place?"

"Well, I never though you'd actually do it, Gallantmon. But, I'm not complaining. Let's see what you're made of..."

"With pleasure..."

Before he could utter another word, Gallantmon disappeared out of Sakuyamon's sight and left her completely caught off guard. The female searched her surroundings and desperately jumped away. She couldn't even tell where Gallantmon would strike next. Pharaohmon kept an eye on Gallantmon's movements and easily spotted him from behind Sakuyamon.

"Ah! He's behind you!" Rika called out to her partner.

Just as Sakuyamon turned to strike, Gallantmon easily blocked with his sword and kicked the staff right out of Sakuyamon's hands. The female backed away and then attempted to throw an array of seal Ofudas to hold Gallantmon back. The Crimson knight quickly projected an aura to disintegrate the seals. Sakuyamon quickly rolled to one side and picked up her staff. Sakuyamon charged across at Gallantmon and they immediately engaged in a clash between their respective weapons. Gallantmon's sword proved to be mightier than Sakuyamon's staff. Sakuyamon leaped overhead to dodge Gallantmon's sword and swept her staff to knock the Crimson knight off his feet. The majestic Gallantmon saw this coming through and jumped up. He came down and slammed his sword against Sakuyamon to push her back. He landed down on the ground and turned to face Sakuyamon.

The two mode changed, mega-level digimon stared each other down with determination. This lasted for at least five seconds until they both moved across against one another.

"And there they go! Perhaps this is the finishing blow they are hoping to deliver against one another!" Lillymon announced. "In case most of you haven't been paying attention, Youkai Inumon was unable to get up after the ten count. So that means Pharaohmon has advanced to the next round using only thirty percent of his power!"

Youkai Inumon did not care about his loss since he was not fighting at full power and all of that energy was expensed against Basilikmon. He watched his fellow digimon comrades delivering an attack against one another. A grin crossed Pharaohmon's face once he realized who had remained standing.

Once the double crushing blows were delivered against one another, it was finally revealed that Sakuyamon had fallen down on her knees and her staff completely broken in two. On the other side of the ring, Gallantmon remained completely intact with his sword. The Crimson knight turned around and faced the downed Sakuyamon with concern.

"Sakuyamon, I..."

"No... You've proven to be superior, even against my Priestess Mode. I put up quite a fight for you, Gallantmon, but you truly are the one who can challenge Pharaohmon. I am in no position to face Pharaohmon as am I now. It's not enough, but Crimson Mode is. As a token of my gratitude, I surrender this match to you, Gallantmon. I still have my pride though..."

"Of course, thank you, Sakuyamon," Gallantmon gave a respectful bow to his comrade and powered down from his Crimson form. "Besides, I have to reserve this power if I do manage to face Pharaohmon in the next round. For all I know, I could end up battling Kaiser Greymon or Magna Garurumon in the semi-finals."

"Good luck to you, Gallantmon," Sakuyamon got up to her feet and walked out of the ring.

"Sakuyamon...!"

The Priestess digimon walked out of Arena B and started towards Arena A. She kneeled over to the fallen Youkai Inumon and helped him to his feet. She placed an arm around the demon canine digimon and helped carry him through. Himura managed to catch up with the pair as they marched back to the entranceway.

"That ends our quarter-final rounds! We now know that Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon, Gallantmon and Pharaohmon will be competing in the next round! The question remains of who will be competing against whom? Who will Pharaohmon end up facing next in the semi-final round? In fact, we still have a duel that's not even complete yet!"

Pharaohmon kept a close eye on Gallantmon and chuckled under his breath. The Royal Knight narrowed his eyes as the possibility of him facing Pharaohmon in the tournament is close to becoming a reality.

"Well done, Gallantmon. I'm glad you've made it this far. According to what Inumon told me, you are supposed to be strong enough to challenge my absolute strength? We'll just see if you can manage to pass through the semi-finals if your opponent happens to be either of the Warriors of Flame or Light. Or you could end up be facing me! The possibilities are endless!"

"Yes and I do hope I end up facing you, Pharaohmon. Your reign of terror ends, demon," Gallantmon responded coldly.

"We'll see..." Pharaohmon muttered. "We'll see what destiny lies for us."

"With our dual battle matches complete, let's take a look to the big screen monitor and wait for the duelists to complete their match! It looks like it might take a while for us to determine the winner. Remember, the winner of this duel will meet Yugi in the next round!"

Yami Yugi watched the big screen monitor with careful and clenched his fists. Not only was he worried for Joey, but knew if Lance won, the Millennium Puzzle will be put at stake. He gripped the puzzle and waited for what destiny had in store for him. It would come down to dueling his best friend or the puppet of Pharaohmon. This was Joey's chance to knock Lance out of the tournament and he had better make it count.

"_C'mon, Joey! Just hang in there!" _Yugi said through the pharaoh's thoughts.

-

* * *

**Outside the Phoenix Arena**

Meanwhile, just outside the Phoenix Arena, the duel between Joey Wheeler and Lance Canebrook was still underway. The crowds were gathered around the dark cloud that covered the duelists and were in awe at the sight of the Black Skull Dragon. Floramon continued her broadcast over the match.

"As you can see, the dark cloud is still in place. So, there's no doubt the duelists are not finished! There's still the Black Skull Dragon and the Baby Dragon in play! If I recall, this turn goes to Lance."

"And you couldn't be even more correct!" Lance chuckled as he added a card to his hand. "Now I activate the card that I've just drew! It's the _Pot of Greed_! This allows me to draw two new cards to my hand. Next, I'll activate my face down trap _Jar of Greed_ and that adds one more card to my hand! I have a grand total of three cards in my hand!"

"Yeah, so what? You haven't even drawn a monster to the field, pal!"

"On the contrary, I believe this card I'm about to play qualifies as such! I summon forth _Goblin Attack Force_!"

Appearing around Lance was a horde of green goblins. Joey's eyes widened and he realized that this was the exact card he had played earlier.

"You copy cat! That was a monster I had drawn earlier!"

"Yes and I'm going to send them to take out your Baby Dragon! Attack my Goblin hordes!"

Following the duelist's command, the Goblin Attack Force launched themselves across to batter down Joey's Baby Dragon. The adorable orange dragon screeched out as he was pummeled and destroyed in the process, which didn't do Joey's Life points any favors.

**Joey**

**Life points: 1400 (2500-1100)**

"You sure know how to ruin somebody's day, ya punk. That was one of my favorite monsters!"

"Aww, did I mean to do that? I guess I did because I couldn't care less about what you think!"

Before Joey could say anything else, he felt another sharp pain erupt through his body. More of his energy was drained and sent directly to the shadows of the dark area field. Joey struggled to stand up and continue on through this duel.

"Since my Goblins have already attacked, they are automatically switched out into a face-up defense position at the end of a battle phase. But my turn isn't even through. So may the pain continue to ensue! Next, I'll activate another card in my hand! It's the magic card, _Ground Collapse_!"

"I know what this means and I don't like the sounds of it..."

"With this card, I can select two Monster Card Zones on the field. Neither one of us can use the selected zones. So, now, I select two of your Monster Card Zones, Mr. Wheeler! And guess what? I'm going to make things even harder for you! I'm going to activate a second Ground Collapse!"

"What! No way!"

Yes, way, Wheeler. Using this second Ground Collapse, I'll select two more of your Monster Card Zones. Well, look at this. Notice you only have one Monster Card Zone left."

"No, that means I'm left with..."

"Only one for you, Wheeler! That's the one with your Black Skull Dragon and therefore you cannot summon another monster to the field!"

"_Great, this is just what I didn't need! C'mon, you can pull through this. You've dueled some of the best duelists and managed to come out on top! This bozo can't win! I need to make sure I advance and duel Yugi in the finals. That way this creep doesn't try to get his hands on the puzzle!"_

"Well, since my Goblins have now switched out into defense mode, my turn has ended."

"Thank you for reminding me. Now I can pay you back for what you did to my Baby Dragon! Now, Black Skull Dragon, wipe out his Goblin Attack Force with your Molten Fire Blast!"

With that said the Black Skull Dragon launched a fiery blast directly at the Goblin Attack Force. Once the attack was complete, there was nothing left of the horde but a smoking crater. Nonetheless, since they were in defense mode, no damage was done to Lance's Life points.

"Well, those guys are toast! I'm feeling satisfied. That'll end my turn."

"Well, seeing that the card I drew is of no use to me, I'll pass on this turn."

"Aw, that's too bad, Lance. I figured you'd get me back for destroying your little Goblins. Oh well, I can't force you to reveal your hand. So, I'm going to attack your Life Points! Go, Black Skull Dragon, attack his Life points directly!"

Opening its mouth, the Black Skull Dragon unleashed yet another fiery blast. This time it aimed for Lance himself. The boy managed to cross his arms and took the blast head on. Joey was worried that the attack would greatly overwhelm Lance but then watched the boy laugh off the attack as if it were nothing.

"Ha! Now, that's more like it! That managed to arouse me, Wheeler!" Lance laughed. "Sure, I lose Life points, but I feel yet more pleasurable pain!"

"You are one sick freak, Lance. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Yes and I'll take that as a compliment! Ha! Ha!"

**Lance**

**Life points: 2175 (5375-3200)**

"_Man, this guy just lost more than half of his whole Life points and he's laughing it off? What kind of freak has Pharaohmon turned this poor kid into? This has to stop and I hope I can save this kid. Nobody deserves to be a slave puppet for that maniac! It's no wonder Kenta and Kaiba lost to this guy. I'll bet they, too, lost their nerve!"_

"Well, is that the end of your turn, Wheeler?"

"Yeah, that'll be it for me."

"Fine, then. I'll simply place this card facedown in defense mode," Lance announced as he laid down a card.

"Man, so much for your chance of retaliation, pal. You aren't even trying to attack me, but that just makes it easier for me! Now, Black Skull Dragon, attack his facedown card!"

Launching another Molten Fire Blast, Black Skull Dragon destroyed the facedown hologram card to reveal a monster. It was purple-haired woman garbed in blue robes and wielding a staff with a crescent moon on top.

**Magician of Faith**

**300/400/1 star**

"Since you've destroyed my Magician of Faith, I can return one magic card from my graveyard and add it to my hand! I choose _Megamorph._"

"I know that already. Just get on with your turn since mine just ended now."

"Now, Wheeler, behold the monster that has helped me gain victories over Kenta and Seto Kaiba! The very same monster who will help me crush you! Behold, my _Jirai Gumo_!"

"Ah, no, not that card! I was hoping you'd forget about it!"

"You thought I'd forget about my favorite monster? I don't think so! Now, arise my Jirai Gumo!"

As Lance laid out the card on his field, a giant orange-black tarantula appeared before Lance and was hungry for some prey.

**Jirai Gumo**

**2200/100/4 stars**

"Yikes, just when we thought it couldn't get any worse! It gets even worse as Lance has played his Jirai Gumo! This is the same monster that led him to victory over both Kenta and Kaiba! Can Joey manage to find a weakness to this scary spider? I hope so! Squash that bug, Joey!"

Upon hearing this, Joey nodded and gulped to himself, "I hear ya, Floramon. All I need to do is find a weakness to this thing."

"What are you mumbling about, Wheeler? I would hope it's your praying for your life."

"In your dreams, sicko, so, that's your precious Jirai Gumo? That's your best monster? My Black Skull Dragon will blow that spider out of the water!"

"Appearances can be deceiving, Wheeler. Next, I'll equip it with Megamorph, the magic card I drew out of my graveyard!"

**Jirai Gumo**

**ATK: 1100 (2200/2)**

"Ha! You have more Life points than me! You're only weakening your monster!"

"Watch and learn rather than open that mouth of yours, Wheeler. Now, Jirai Gumo, attack his Black Skull Dragon!"

Joey quickly busted out laughing at Lance's 'incompetence', "What, do you have a death wish? You're summoning a monster weaker than mine, make it even weaker, and then send it out to attack! You've lost your mind, pal!"

"So, it took you this long to figure it out?" Lance asked as a holographic coin dropped in front of him and landed in his hand. "Before my monster can attack, I must flip this coin and call it."

Joey, still laughing, replied, "Yeah, yeah I know it. Just get on with it!"

"Very well then, I call heads."

As he made his call, he flipped the coin and watched it land on tails. Joey merely laughed out in amusement at his opponent's stupid call.

"Ha! You just called it wrong, you idiot!"

"You're the fool! Don't you realize I was _**TRYING**_ to call it wrong?"

"But that would mean you were trying to..." Joey said before it dawned upon him. "...decrease your life points."

The giant spider launched a thread of webbing at its master and drained half of his life points.

**Lance**

**Life Points: 1088 (2175/2)**

**Jirai Gumo**

**ATK: 4400 (2200x2)**

Joey watched in utter shock as Jirai Gumo's attack doubled. This wasn't exactly what Joey had in mind and would learn to regret his own arrogance.

"Aw, crap. Me and my big mouth..."

"Now my beast! Attack with your Acid Sludge!" Lance called out directly for his spider to attack.

Once Lance declared his attack, Jirai Gumo opened its mouth and released a sticky, acidic sludge out of its mouth. The Black Skull Dragon was caught by the sludge and roared in pain with its body dissolving down by the acidic sludge. This resulted in Joey losing a large portion of his Life points and Jirai Gumo's attack power decreasing back to 1100.

**Joey **

**Life points: 200 (1400-1200)**

**Jirai Gumo**

**ATK: 1100 (2200/2)**

"Oh, no! My Black Skull Dragon! My most powerful monster!" Joey growled angrily and glared down at Lance. "You are going to pay for this!"

"And now that your monster's done, I can play this: my third and final Ground Collapse! I can now select two more Monster Card Zones! I'll use it to take your last Monster Card Zone and one of my own! There, you can't summon another monster to the field! It's all over for you, Wheeler! So much about facing Yugi! Well, that's enough of that. I end my turn. Do you anything to save your hide, Wheeler? Perhaps a trap or a magic card?"

Hanging his head low, Joey drew a card to his hand. He was obviously disappointed with his card selection and had nothing else left to offer. He had failed his friends. There was no hope of defeating Lance now.

"I... I can't do anything. I end my turn," Joey sighed as he looked around his surroundings. _"Well, Yugi... I've failed. I tried my best and it wasn't good enough against this guy. Guess I'll be off to the eternal darkness where my soul will be taken. Lance, you haven't heard the last of Joey Wheeler!"_

"Hahahaha! Go, my beast! Attack him directly!" Lance called out in triumph.

The holographic coin appeared in Lance's hand. He flipped it and called tails. The coin actually landed on tails, but Lance simply shrugged his shoulders. He knew victory would still come at hand.

"Oh well, you can't lose 'em all! Jirai Gumo! Acid Sludge!" Lance called out directly.

With that said the Jirai Gumo spat out an acidic sludge across to engulf Joey. The blonde-haired duelist closed his eyes to await his fate. The sludge immediately splattered against Joey and crushed the rest of his Life points.

**Joey**

**Life points: 0 (200-1100)**

"Yes! Victory and at last a soul to be fed to the shadows! Lord Pharaohmon, I've done it! I have advanced to the finals and will prepare to duel against Yugi! For soon, the Millennium Puzzle will be yours for the taking!" Lance laughed out in triumphant victory. "You see, Wheeler? You were merely just another stepping stone! Now, I can watch your pathetic body dissolve under my Jirai Gumo's Acidic Sludge! How does it feel to be on the receiving end of eternal punishmen- HUH!"

Before he could utter another word, a protective barrier projected in front of Joey and dissolved the Acidic Sludge. The blonde-haired duelist wondered what had just happened and looked across. Much to his and Lance's surprise, a large skinny black-skinned dragon with crimson eyes. The dragon looked directly at Lance and growled angrily at the possessed teen.

"What is this! First, Kenta and then Kaiba. Now, Wheeler! How does this keep on happening!" Lance exclaimed. "How did your Red Eyes Black Dragon get here!"

"I... I don't know!" Joey retorted. _"Though, that is a good question. What's going on here? Is this some of miracle at work here? I'll believe anything after seeing all this shadow magic."_

The dark cloud around the duelists disappeared and the crowds were looking on with astonishment. It was relief that no harm was done to Joey, all thanks to the sudden appearance of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Once the dark barrier dispersed, Joey took notice of the absence of the dragon and then turned towards Lance.

"Lance, you were lucky to have made it this far. Now, you're going to be dealing with my pal, Yugi! Whatever that was... Well, after seeing your shadow magic, I can definitely believe a miracle was set in place! You better enjoy this victory because your momentum ends when Yugi gets through with ya!"

"Hey, Joey!" Yami Yugi called out from the background.

The blonde-haired duelist turned around to find his friends: Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mai and Duke walking out to gather around the duelist. Lance found himself alone and glaring down each of Joey's friends, more specifically Yugi Muto. Then to everyone's surprise: Seto Kaiba and Mokuba arrived out.

"Well, well, the gang is all here," a grin twisted across Lance's face.

"Sorry guys for letting you all down," Joey slightly lowered his head.

"It's all right, Joey. You did your best and in the end you were saved by your own monster," Yami Yugi replied.

"How did that happen, Joey?" Tea asked the blonde-haired teen.

"Well, erm... I guess you could say it was a miracle?"

"I'd say it was nothing more than a holographic glitch," Kaiba called out. "Wheeler, consider yourself lucky."

"What was that, Kaiba! Say that to my face!" Joey called out. "You even dueled against that guy, so you knew how real it was!"

"That's right, Kaiba. So you have no right to go calling it off as fake!" Duke exclaimed.

"Seriously, when are you ever going to wake up, Kaiba?" Joey approached the CEO and got into his face. "I just went through hell in there and all you can do is shrug it off? You really are a heartless..."

"Come guy, guys! Not now!" Mokuba tried to break them up.

"_I'll give Joey one thing. He can sure stand up to Kaiba," _Mai smiled in thought.

"Everyone, listen if you will," Yami Yugi announced to the group. "Now isn't the time. It's already obvious who I will be dueling against. It all comes down to me and intend to duel here. Will that be just fine, Floramon?"

"Well, sure! This means the crowds out here can receive another free match!" nodded Floramon. "And we don't have to move to another location. This makes things easier and we can even progress on with the match now if you wish?"

"Well, first we need to know the selections for the battle matches," Tapirmon reminded Floramon. "According to Lillymon, Pharaohmon and Gallantmon are waiting for Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. They're waiting to see who will be paired off with whom."

"I see. I guess this will take just a few minutes guys."

"Very well then, I can wait," Yami Yugi stated as he set his eyes directly at Lance. "Lance! I somehow knew you and I would eventually duel. It's time we settle this once and for all! Your torment of others will come to an end when this duel is all said and done. I shall free you from Pharaohmon's spell!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try! I've waited a long time for this moment, Yugi! For when I defeat you, your Millennium Puzzle will belong to Lord Pharaohmon! With it, he'll search for the other Millennium items and take over the two worlds! It's inevitable and there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

"You're wrong, Lance. As far as I'm concerned, destiny will change for Pharaohmon! It all ends here!" Yami Yugi called out and pointed directly at Lance. "The duel to determine the fate of this tournament!"

"Oh? Well, this should certainly make things interesting then! I look forward to humbling you, King of Games!"

The crowds erupted and started to get behind Yami Yugi. He would be dueling not only to defeat Lance but to ensure that he retains possession of his Millennium Puzzle. This duel will determine the fate of the tournament and the two worlds, but the real victory will have to come against Pharaohmon.

"We're just minutes way from this duel and I for one look forward to it! Kenta, Kaiba and Joey have all failed to beat Lance, but can Yugi manage to pull through? There's only one way to find out! Meanwhile, I've now just been handed a note! The random drawings have been made! Your two semi-final bouts will pit Wolfmon against Agunimon and Pharaohmon against Guilmon! Two awesome bouts, but can Gallantmon be the one to finally defeat Pharaohmon? One has to wonder if there's anything to topple the demon! We'll find out once the two bouts get underway!"

With Yugi glaring down Lance, there was yet another confrontation on the other side of the stadium.

-

* * *

**Other side of Phoenix Arena**

Yoko Kurama was swiftly dodging every fire blast thrown by Brimstone. The flame demon was already growing tired of the Spirit Fox dodging his attacks and grabbed him by the arm. He tugged on Yoko Kurama and threw him across with one ferocious toss. Brimstone charged across and started pummeling Yoko Kurama with fist-coated fists. They were rapid and vicious-looking, but none of the blows were even harming Yoko Kurama anymore.

As Brimstone jumped back, he noticed no marks on Yoko Kurama's body and growled out of frustration. He wondered if Yoko even had any weaknesses to exploit, but the spirit fox was very difficult to study. In fact, Brimstone wasn't even thinking clearly. His attacks aren't even close to being precise and focused. Without his flame barrier, he was vulnerable and open to any of Yoko's attacks.

"Do you even have any weaknesses, Yoko? Answer me! Why aren't my attacks affecting you!"

"Your attacks just aren't precise enough. Without your flame shield, you've just shown that your skills have deteriorated. You cannot hope to defeat me as you are..."

"So, you think you're superior to me!" Brimstone called out directly at Yoko Kurama. "You aren't better than me!"

Brimstone coated his fists once again and charged out across. Before he can throw another punch, Yoko Kurama stepped to one side and lowered his hand into Brimstone's torso. With one swift move, a plant stem shot out from out of Yoko's hand and impaled through the fire demon's torso. Brimstone's eyes widened and he looked down at his torso. Yoko's plant stem struck through with a gush of blood gushing out of the deep wound. He gagged out a mouthful of blood and pulled himself out of the stem.

"Argh... You... You got me... Now that I did not see coming..."

"My plants always act on impulse, Brimstone. As I've pointed out, without your flame shield, you are vulnerable to attack. Thus by attacking me, you let this happen to yourself," Yoko Kurama responded calmly yet coldly.

The digimon that had watched the whole fight backed away from the wounded Brimstone. Hiei stood amongst the audience and looked towards Yoko Kurama's direction. He didn't want to admit it but he was rather impressed with Yoko's handiwork.

"So any last words, Brimstone?" Yoko Kurama stepped forward over the fallen flame demon.

However, rather than retaliating, Brimstone realized that he was no longer going to inflict any damage on the spirit fox and his current condition would not do him any favors. He looked directly up into the face of the spirit fox and sighed deeply.

"I've been wounded and there's nothing more I can do... Why don't you go ahead and just finish me? Kill me..."

Upon hearing this, Yoko Kurama stopped his pace and quirked an eyebrow. Now, all of a sudden Brimstone wants to his adversary to kill him? Hiei was, too, taken back by this and wondered how Yoko Kurama would respond to this demand.

Merely throwing his hair back, Yoko Kurama closed his eyes and nodded, "No..."

"What?" Brimstone gasped out in shock.

"Brimstone, if you wish to die, then kill yourself," Yoko Kurama turned his back on Brimstone and walked to the center of their battlefield. "You are a noble warrior, Brimstone. Don't be as foolish as to force me to end your life. Don't throw your talents away. If you continue training at your own pace, you will be a great opponent for us one day. You said yourself that we have the potential to become better. So, you need to live true to your word, Brimstone..."

Brimstone couldn't believe what he had just heard and held his hand over his wound. Yoko Kurama once again became engulfed by a smoke cloud and then disappeared. In place of the ancient spirit fox was the crimson-haired Kurama. He kneeled over and handed Brimstone some herbs from out of his pocket.

"Take these, Brimstone. They should be able to heal your wounds," Kurama handed the flame demon the herbs.

"I... I don't know what to say..."

"Perhaps we will meet one day again. You can certainly look forward to seeing me and my allies more experienced and skilled than ever before. Until then, be sure to train and take care of yourself."

With that said Kurama started walking back towards the direction of the arena. Brimstone held the herbs in his hand and turned towards Kurama's direction. He would take these herbs and do as Kurama had asked of him. Brimstone knew he was a man of his word and he would not let his greatest opponent down.

"Heh... One day, we will meet again, Kurama. You and your Spirit Detective team... We will all cross paths one day. Will it be as allies or will you all be facing me as an enemy? It just really depends. Our paths have many unlimited and uncharted avenues. Until then, we shall meet again..."

Meanwhile, as Kurama passed along the crowd of digimon, he stopped to find Hiei standing in his path. The fire apparition made eye contact with the half breed and scoffed to clear a path for him.

"Hiei..."

"I see you finished having fun, Kurama. I thought you should've remained as Yoko Kurama. You are more cunning and ruthless as the spirit fox, but I suppose there's just no arguing against you."

"I didn't want to end the glorious life of such a noble warrior such as Brimstone. Would you have killed him when you had the chance, Hiei?"

"Maybe, perhaps... Come, we have more important matters to attend to. Pharaohmon is preparing to compete once again. He's made it to the semi-finals."

"Right, any idea who he will be facing?"

"The one named Gallantmon..."

"This should be interesting then, Hiei. Plus, I'm sure Yusuke and the others are waiting for us as we speak. Let's go."

With a nod, Hiei followed Kurama down across through the digimon crowds. They walked down towards the back entranceway and passed by the duel showdown that was set to take place at any moment. They wanted to arrive and witness Pharaohmon prepare for his semi-final bout against Gallantmon, which many believe will be the one digimon to give the dark lord the battle he has been searching for. Only a few moments before the actual matches get underway.

-

* * *

**Unknown Area Within the Phoenixmon Arena**

Elsewhere within the arena, two ominous figures were waiting in the wings. Now it was the perfect time to hatch their scheme to attack the remaining members of the Tamer and Legendary Warrior teams with their focus set on the battle matches at hand. Yami Bakura and Duskmon were waiting within the darkest parts of the hallways on the ground level. The Evil Warrior of Darkness felt the presence of Kouichi within the infirmary and grinned underneath his facemask.

"So, ready to raid the fools in the infirmary? By getting to them, they can lead us to Yugi!" Yami Bakura snickered. "Well, Duskmon...?"

"Do what you want, but I only want Kouichi! This time I'll be sure to finish him once and for all!" Duskmon declared as he raised his crimson blade. "Kouichi, I will make sure your blood is stained on my sword and we become united when it's all over."

"Yes and while those fools are busy ogling over Pharaohmon, I can sneak out of here and wait for Yugi to complete his duel. Only then I will steal his Millennium Puzzle!"

Before he could finish, Bakura turned to find Duskmon walking directly towards the infirmary with his eyes set directly on the front door.

"At last, we can settle the score and determine who truly deserves to hold the rightful title as the true Warrior of Darkness!" Duskmon called out. "Kouichi...!"

"_Fool, I'm only doing this to ensure that you are finally out of my way. I could care less if that boy finishes you. It will be me that gets the prize in the end! It was nice knowing you, dear Duskmon! Ha! Ha!" _

_-_

* * *

**Phoenix Arena/Battle and Duel Platforms**

The audiences were now in anticipation over the upcoming dual battle matches. Pharaohmon was standing at the center of Arena A and faced off against Gallantmon on the other side. The Royal Knight was getting a loud ovation from the massive arena, while Pharaohmon again received the largest negative reception any digimon villain has ever received. Inside Arena B, Agunimon and Wolfmon faced each other off but then turned their eyes directly towards Pharaohmon.

Omegamon, Takato, Seadramon, Himura, Yui, Sakuyamon, Youkai Inumon, Dark Gabumon, Rika, Athenamon, the other Tamers and the other Legendary Warriors were watching on from the entranceway. Their eyes were set directly on both rings. Arena A contained two competitors in which the fate of the rest of the tournament lied directly in Gallantmon's hands.

"Are you going to be all right, Inumon?" Sakuyamon whispered to Youkai Inumon.

"I'll manage," replied the dark canine digimon. "How do I look, Himura? I probably look like crap."

"Well, you've had better days," Himura lightly chuckled and pat his digimon on his head.

"Well, feeling better, mutt?" Dark Gabumon teased Youkai Inumon.

"There's no room for any crude jokes, Dark Gabumon," Yui lightly bonked Dark Gabumon on the head. "Inumon fought to avenge Anubimon, but now we'll leave this to Gallantmon."

"I just hope Gallantmon knows what he's doing. This is Pharaohmon we're talking about here," Felinismon scoffed. "Though, for how far he has gotten, I'm glad he'll be dealing with that bastard. He can avenge my people that were killed by Pharaohmon's rampage!"

"You bet he will, Felinismon. Just you wait and see," Jeri assured her digimon partner.

"C'mon, Gallantmon, this is it. It's for all the marbles! It's our chance to avenge Anubimon and knock Pharaohmon out of the tournament," Takato whispered. "Once you do win, we won't have to worry about him when it's all said and done."

"It's going to take everything Gallantmon can muster. If he can fully tap into his Crimson powers, Pharaohmon just might find himself in trouble," Omegamon stated.

"But this is Pharaohmon we're talking about here," Henry replied. "We haven't even seen him reach all the way to his full power."

"Gallantmon will make sure that doesn't come to pass, just you wait and see guys. The fate of the tournament lies in his hands," Takato said. "Then, he can worry about facing either Takuya or Kouji. Pharaohmon is seriously underestimating my digimon buddy!"

"_However, we cannot underestimate Pharaohmon either. This monster is simply a force to be reckoned with. The rest of this tournament will truly be a test of will, might and the ability to survive. Our world and the digital world are at stake!" _Himura thought. _"If Inumon couldn't do it, can Gallantmon do the impossible?"_

Pharaohmon stepped forward and glanced down at Gallantmon with a malevolent grin. The Royal Knight narrowed his eyes and stood his ground.

"So, are you ready to face your destiny, Gallantmon? The fate of both worlds rests on your shoulders if you can't defeat me. Other than yourself, only Takuya and Kouji remain. Can you hope to topple me at my very best?"

"Why don't you increase to your fill maximum power then? I can't stand waiting!"

Pharaohmon simply pointed a finger and waved it across, "Have patience, Royal Knight. In a matter of moments, I will give you what you want, but I want you see you give me your all first. Only two minutes before show time, Gallantmon. I hope you reserved yourself a funeral when I finish you!"

"The only guy who's going to die here is you!" Gallantmon retorted and stepped into a battle stance. "Let's do this!"

With that said Pharaohmon stood out with his arms crossed over his chest and waited for the official bell to start the matches. However, what Pharaohmon doesn't realize was that the Digital Priestess and her allies were drawing closer to the arena. Other than a superior digimon defeating him, the Digital Priestess is the only other individual with the power to destroy the demon lord once and for all.

-

* * *

**Miles Away from the Phoenix Arena/The Skies of the Digital World**

Imperialdramon Fighter Mode soared across the Digital World's skies with his passengers aboard. It would only be another few minutes before the group actually arrives at the arena location. The Digital Priestess stood out amongst the Sailor Senshi and closed her eyes. She could easily pick up on the demonic aura emitting from out of Pharaohmon.

"Are we almost there, Cammy?" Artemis asked the Digital Priestess.

"Yes, and Pharaohmon is preparing to compete in a match. We had better hurry! Imperialdramon, lets make this hasty!"

"Yes, my priestess," Imperialdramon replied and flapped his wings faster to get across the skies.

At long last, the finals of the Duel Tournament are prepared to start and the long-awaited semi-finals of the Battle Tournament will soon commence! Pharaohmon will finally get his ultimate challenge as he goes up against Gallantmon! But the question remains, will Pharaohmon really reveal his full one-hundred percent power? Pharaohmon is hoping Gallantmon can force him to bring it out. Meanwhile, two best friends will do battle as Agunimon and Wolfmon will engage in combat against one another!

The Duel Tournament winds down to the finals! Can Yugi hope to avenge the losses of Kenta, Joey and Kaiba as he duels against Lance Canebrook? Can Yugi find a way to save Lance and free his soul of Pharaohmon's dark influence? Or will Lance at last win Yugi's puzzle and give Pharaohmon more power than he can achieve? The fate of the tournament rests in Yugi's hands!

The Sailor Senshi and their allies depart from Hohou Temple with Imperialdramon! Belial Myotismon and his band have been defeated, but who was that hooded figure that appeared after the heroes had departed? What ominous signs does 'he' have in store in the long term? And what of Sailor Mars' sudden change in behavior? Will her nightmare truly become a reality? Fate leads to many unlimited avenues and only she can determine her own destiny. But can she hope to conquer the demons before setting off to defeat Pharaohmon?

The Shadow Tournament is winding down to its conclusion! With two worlds at stake, there's no telling what could occur! The action continues!

-

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Tai: Yo, everyone! This is Tai Kamiya of the _Digimon Adventure/Zero Two_ series to bring you the preview for the next chapter! If you guys thought Pharaohmon was awesome with eighty percent, _**JUST **_watch as he reaches one hundred percent! **_HOLY CRAP!_**

Agumon: Gallantmon is really asking for it and now he is forced to reach his Crimson Mode. But I don't think that'll be enough! Meanwhile, Takuya and Kouji are fighting to determine who truly is the better Legendary Warrior. Though, they cannot stand to see Gallantmon struggling against Pharaohmon's might!

Takato: My god... Pharaohmon, I never thought he'd be this strong! Even Gallantmon Crimson Mode is having trouble!

Agunimon: Wolfmon, we have to stop our match now and face Pharaohmon ourselves in case Gallantmon falls.

Wolfmon: Agreed, but we still have a match to take part in!

Duskmon: Kouichi, let this be our final showdown!

Loweemon: Let's end this and I will prove that I am the true Warrior of Darkness!

Lance: Ha! Yugi, there's no hope of you stopping my Jirai Gumo!

Yugi: Every monster has a weakness, Lance, and I will find yours!

Cammy: At last we have arrived, Sailor Senshi!

Vega: C'mon, guys! We have to go and find Takuya! Those guys will need us in case they need our spirits!

Sailor Mars: Great, we have company! General Scorpionus!

General Scorpionus: Sailor Senshi, you thought you could be rid of me that easily? Not a chance!

Sailor Venus: Then let us show you what we're capable of!

Kyodaidramon: You wanted to see Pharaohmon at his full power? Well, behold the most grotesque thing you'll ever see on a digimon!

Cammy: At last, you've shown your true self, Pharaohmon. Prepare yourself for your end!

Yusuke: Crap, so I could have been fighting this guy if he had gone all the way?

Kurama: The next chapter is entitled...

-

**One Hundred Percent Power: Pharaohmon's Ungodly Strength! The Finals Commence: Yugi Muto vs. Lance Canebrook!**

**-**

Yui: You don't want to miss this! We're all going to be there!

-

* * *

Whew, well... That was yet another action-packed chapter, folks. We're winding down to the final three chapters of this long saga and the longest series I've ever written. Only my Burizalor (39 chapters) and Virus Sagas (31 chapters) of D-Fusion fame come close to.

_**HUZZAH!**_ You guys received Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and Gallantmon Crimson Mode all in one chapter! That's practically unheard of as far as my stories are concerned. This story should be a great landmark chapter! What do you think:D

Well, this story itself is winding down to the end. I for one will be happy to finally put an end to this series and move on with the long-awaited sequel. :D Before, I go, I want to give special thanks to each of the following:

_LazerWulf_ for beta-reading my story, some of the interaction dialogue between Joey and Lance, and planning the duel out. _Belletiger _for helping me with the Yoko Kurama finish. _Ninetalesuk _for using his Dra-Warrior characters: Kyodaidramon, Espritdramon, Herodramon and Ninjadramon.

That's right, kiddies! Pharaohmon will reveal his one-hundred percent form in the next chapter! Be afraid, especially those who are familiar with _Yu Yu Hakusho _like yours truly. :P

All right then. That's all I have to say. Yeah, I don't have anything else to say. :P Even though all I can say is look forward to the next three chapters. We're near the end and it'll get here quicker than you can think!

Until then, peace!


	42. Pharaohmon's One Hundred Percent Power!

Hey, my peeps! We're coming down to the final three chapters of this long-running series and it all comes to head with Pharaohmon showing us one hundred percent of his demonic power! Now, you just have to wonder if whether Gallantmon will give the demon the challenge he's been searching for all this time. With only two more chapters after this one, there's just no telling what happens. There's still Agunimon, Wolfmon, and even the Digital Priestess to consider! ;)

There's nothing else much to say but expect a lot of non-stop action and a hard fought duel between Yugi & Lance. This chapter marks the end of the duel tournament but the battle tournament will continue from here on and into the next chapter.

The fight between Duskmon and Loweemon in this chapter is greatly inspired after reading Ninetalesuk's same battle that took place in his _Revival of Valmarmon_ series. So consider this just for you, Ninetales. ;)

Well, that's enough out of me. I say we get this show on the road! Grab yourself some popcorn and drinks and enjoy this chapter. :D

-

* * *

-

**One Hundred Percent Power: Pharaohmon's Ungodly Strength! The Finals Commence: Yugi Muto vs. Lance Canebrook!**

**-**

**-**

**Phoenix Arena/Battle & Duel Platforms**

The audiences were at buzz over the two match line-ups prepared for the semi-final rounds. The one match everyone was anticipating was the bout between Gallantmon and Pharaohmon, since all digimon in the arena recognized Gallantmon for his battle against the D-Reaper and Zhuqiaomon. This one on one encounter with Pharaohmon would be his ultimate test to date. If there was anyone who could give Pharaohmon a fight, the likely candidate would have to be Gallantmon.

Looking on from the entranceway were the Tamers & their partner digimon, the other Legendary Warriors, Omegamon, Seadramon and Athenamon. Takato's fists were clenched and his stomach practically was nervous for this match his own digimon partner was competing in. This wasn't against any opponent, but Pharaohmon himself! This was Gallantmon's opportunity to finally end this nightmare and save both worlds.

Meanwhile, the Legendary Warriors were hoping that both Agunimon and Wolfmon would fight evenly. The last thing they need is for both of them to go fire crazy and decide to waste the whole ring just to show off their powers. However, that wasn't exactly the case. Even Agunimon and Wolfmon kept a close eye on Gallantmon and Pharaohmon in Arena A.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the long wait is over! We have now reached the semi-finals of the Shadow Tournament! After nearly two days, we now remain with only four combatants! In Arena A, we have the crowd's favorite Gallantmon going up against the arenas most hated! Pharaohmon is looking in top form despite having to go through both Yusuke Urameshi and Inumon! In Arena B, we have two Legendary Warriors about to go head to head! The Warrior of Flame engages in combat against the Warrior of Light! But, you have to wonder? Will Pharaohmon finally receive the challenge he's been looking for? We've seen Gallantmon expose his Crimson Mode, which just might be the one power to rival Pharaohmon! Well, I think I've said enough as far as these matches are concerned! Let's not forget the finals of our duel tournament! Yugi Muto has just arrived outside the arena and duel against Lance Canebrook is about to begin! It's been declared by Lance himself that Yugi's Millennium Puzzle is at stake!"

"What? You mean Yugi actually agreed to Lance's terms?" Kazu exclaimed. "That guy must be confident that he can win!"

"I hope he knows what he's doing. I dueled against Lance myself and I barely survived that whole ordeal!" Kenta nodded. "Yugi is biting off more than he can chew if you ask me!"

"I don't think so. Yugi will somehow find a way to not only win the duel but save Lance. That's his objective," Henry replied. "Right, Takato?"

"You bet, Henry. There's no way Lance's shadow magic will deter Yugi's concentration. He's dueled against guys who relied on shadow tricks and come out on top. Then again, he's never faced anything like Pharaohmon's shadow magic. But, I am very confident Yugi will win."

"Let's hope so, goggle head. If he doesn't win, Lance will gain that puzzle and more power goes to Pharaohmon."

"What do you think, Himura?" Jeri asked the Tsubasa boy.

"He'll win. Yugi managed to beat me and Takato today. There's no stopping him."

"I agree, Himura," Yui spoke up. "Go, Yugi!"

"Gallantmon, be careful with this monster. You're going to have to fight seriously," Youkai Inumon muttered as he leaned against Sakuyamon. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere over fifty percent of his power..."

"Inumon... Please, just rest..." Sakuyamon instructed the dark canine. "Gallantmon will take care of himself. He didn't make it this far by sheer luck."

"It's good to know that two of our boys made it this far," Junpei smiled proudly. "But I never thought we'd have both going against one another."

"This should be an interesting match. Don't you think, Kouichi?" Izumi asked the elder brother of Kouji.

"Yes, I'm pulling for Kouji of course since he's my brother, but I truthfully don't mind who wins. Takuya is a good friend just like all of you have become," Kouichi replied.

"Yep! This is going to be one good fight!" Tomoki agreed. "Give us something to remember by Takuya! Kouji!"

"Whoever wins, they'll face either Gallantmon or Pharaohmon. I'm really hoping its Gallantmon," Jaarin stated. "I really believe Pharaohmon is going to be biting off more than he can chew."

"Let's hope so, Jaarin," Omegamon replied. "Athenamon, your opinion?"

"Anything to see Pharaohmon finally get what he deserves is fine by me!" Athenamon replied to the Royal Knight. "My Amazon sisters were killed by this demon and I wish this tournament will at last seal his fate!"

"That's the spirit, Athenamon," Suzie approached the Amazon Queen. "That big meanie will finally get it!"

"By the way, where are Beelzebumon and Terriermon?" Lopmon asked.

"Um, did you really have to ask?" Felinismon pointed behind them.

As Lopmon spun around, she looked across to find Beelzebumon trying to catch Terriermon. The floppy-eared dog rabbit spun around above the demon to avoid getting caught.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you got to kiss me, Beelzy!" Terriermon laughed out.

"Get down here, helicopter head!" Beelzebumon bellowed out. "Wait until I get my hand's on you!"

"Well, one thing is for sure... Beelzebumon doesn't know how to have fun," Calumon sighed.

"Everyone, keep it down! They're about to start!" Seadramon announced to the group.

As soon as he said that, the whole group became silent and watched the two rings with anticipation. Etemon stood at the center of the rings with one hand raised. Gallantmon stared down Pharaohmon with narrow eyes inside Arena A. In Arena B, Agunimon and Wolfmon both stepped into battle stances. While they were ready to go head to head to prove who the superior warrior was, they couldn't help but feel worried for Gallantmon. Pharaohmon was not going to be an easy opponent, even for the Royal Knight.

Takato and the others were waiting in anticipation for the bell to be rung. Lillymon waited for Etemon to give the hand signal. The whole arena remained silent and waited... And waited... And waited... Until, finally, Etemon dropped one hand down.

"There! As official of the Shadow Tournament, Etemon and I declare that these two matches to finally BEGIN!"

Once Lillymon officially declared the start, the four combatants were getting prepared and encircled each other. Gallantmon stopped and remained frozen while glaring down the demonic beast himself. Wolfmon jumped across the ring with his energy kitanas in his hands. Waiting for Wolfmon to make his first move, Agunimon summoned forth his flames through his fists.

"Well, Kouji, we've come this far. Now, we'll get to prove who is the better Legendary Warrior," Agunimon said with a smile.

"Yes and it will be me that defeats you, Agunimon!" Wolfmon declared as he twirled his energy kitanas. "However, I can't help but feel worried of what Pharaohmon will do in his bout with Gallantmon."

"Oh, don't worry about Gallantmon, Wolfmon. He can take care of himself. You just concentrate on me and our match."

"No, but after what we've seen him do to Anubimon. That guy hasn't even shown his full strength."

"You know you have a point," Agunimon had come to the realization. "I can't believe I had forgotten about that! Man, Gallantmon had better hope he can find a weakness against this guy!"

"_If he doesn't, then it comes down to either me or Takuya to defeat Pharaohmon! Of course, there's still Lance to worry about and Yugi is dueling him. This just might not turn out as he had expected. We must somehow keep faith that we can overcome these odds," _Wolfmon thought as he observed the combatants in Arena A.

"Hey! What are you doing standing there, Wolfmon? I say we get our match started now!" Agunimon called out and charged towards the Warrior of Light.

"Right! You better give me everything you've got, Agunimon!" Wolfmon shouted back with his energy kitanas in both hands.

With the two warriors preparing to engage in head to head combat, Gallantmon stood his ground and waited for Pharaohmon to implement his first move. The demonic force of nature remained silent and loomed over the Royal Knight with his massive size. Pharaohmon's eyes pierced directly down at Gallantmon and dimmed a purple, supernatural aura.

"Now, we have an old fashioned stare down between Pharaohmon and Gallantmon! Neither combatant has moved since the bell was rung earlier! I was hoping Gallantmon would attack him right off the bat, but he's frozen stiff! Has he finally lost his nerve?"

"No, I haven't lost my nerve," Gallantmon muttered and narrowed his eyes directly at Pharaohmon. "I'm ready whenever you are, you monster!"

"At last, Gallantmon, I have found a worthy opponent I can use my full strength against. Anubimon could have been a worthy opponent if he had joined me and Valmarmon, but alas he turned down power for friendship."

"He made the right choice if you ask me. He didn't want to become a monster like you! I will carry out Lord Anubimon's will and defeat you with all the power I have!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"Oh, still believing and dribbling in that nonsense? When I defeat you, you'll come to realize that even Anubimon's training wasn't enough to stop me," Pharaohmon chuckled and started tensing his body up.

"With Anubimon's training, I can certainly keep up with the likes of you! You've just saw my Crimson Mode and you obviously know what I can do!"

"Is that so? Well, I would stop being so cocky if I were you! Now, allow me to show you real power!" Pharaohmon roared out as his body quickly started to increase in muscular mass.

The Royal Knight stepped back and felt the increasing power of Pharaohmon. A purple, demonic aura lined around the villain and spread across to emit a terrifying energy signal. Gallantmon remained firm and steered away from the demonic aura to avoid any contact with it. Pharaohmon's teeth clenched while growling and increasing the mass of his muscles. As the demon continued powering up, the ring surface under his feet was caving under and created a small crater in the process. The debris flew across the ring and scattered across the ground.

Everyone in the arena watched in awe as Pharaohmon continued powering up to what may be fifty percent of his power. However, it seemed to be just more than that. Even Omegamon and the more experienced digimon from the entranceway knew exactly what was coming up. Youkai Inumon felt tense while feeling out Pharaohmon's increase of his power.

"He's actually going to do it! This isn't even close to fifty percent!" Athenamon exclaimed.

"Yes! He's actually powering up over fifty percent!" Omegamon agreed with the Amazon Queen. "He realizes that he will finally receive a worthy challenge and wants to put his near full strength to the test!"

"So, how much is he going up to?" Kazu asked.

"Maybe sixty or seventy?" Guardromon wondered.

"Pi! Pi! Pi!" Marine Angemon chirped out.

"He's... He's actually going for his eighty percent strength! This is the same amount of strength he used to kill Anubimon!" Sakuyamon called out. "No! Gallantmon!"

"He'll be all right, Sakuyamon..." Youkai Inumon muttered. "With that Crimson Mode of his, he should be able to hold his ground well."

"Are you sure about that, mutt?" Dark Gabumon asked with curiosity.

"I'm very sure. I know what Pharaohmon was like when I fought him and he only used thirty percent to defeat me. Gallantmon in his current state and in his Crimson form are greater than even my top mega form. He'll give Pharaohmon a fight!"

"For our sake, let's hope your right, Inumon," Himura replied. "We have to defeat this monster to avenge Lord Anubimon!"

"Oooo, now this is going to get intense, right, Bokomon?" Neemon poked his head out of a corner behind the group.

"If you mean Pharaohmon increasing his strength, then yes it will get even more intense," Bokomon nodded in agreement. "Takuya, Kouji, If Gallantmon can't defeat this monster, then one of you two are our last hope. I just pray to Seraphimon that Gallantmon manages to overcome Pharaohmon."

"Gallantmon will win! Just you wait and see!" Takato assured everyone. "Pharaohmon can go eighty percent if he wants, but Gallantmon has a few aces up his sleeve! You can do it, Gallantmon!"

The entire arena watched in absolute awe at the combatants in Arena A. In a matter of seconds, half of the ring was shattered due to Pharaohmon's increase of his strength. Amongst the most notable of the audience members were the three Dra-Warriors: Flamedramon, Luzdramon and Panzerdramon.

"Man! Are you guys feeling this? This is whacked out! How would of thought Pharaohmon would have this much power?" exclaimed Flamedramon.

"I can believe it because we are definitely feeling it!" Luzdramon replied.

"To think there's a digimon like him here in this world!" Panzerdramon shouted. "I really doubt Pharaohmon is even native to this Digital World. He must have come from..."

"Where Panzerdramon?" Flamedramon called out.

However, it wasn't too long before the entire stadium shook and everyone turned their attention towards the dual rings. Inside Arena A, Gallantmon was standing away from one side and he glared down at the powered up Pharaohmon. Not only had the demon grown taller but the size of his muscles increased. He also sported a new demonic aura, which was a mix of purple and red. Pharaohmon's dimmed with pale white energy and his grin twisted into a serious demeanor.

Agunimon and Wolfmon stopped fighting to watch the whole power-up sequence from a closer view. Their mouths widened in apparent disbelief from the amount of power Pharaohmon was producing from just eighty percent!

"Um, wow... He sure got stronger, didn't he?" Agunimon chuckled nervously and looked to the Warrior of Light.

"You're kidding me? This is who Gallantmon is facing now? Even as we stand, we couldn't hope to fight this guy ourselves!" Wolfmon replied to the Warrior of Flame.

"Nah, I'm sure Gallantmon will hold his own, right? Um, yeah, sure..."

However, Gallantmon displayed no sign of fear and remained firm against his powered-up adversary.

"So, you've finally decided to go all the way?" Gallantmon muttered. "You're really one sneaky..."

"On the contrary, I'm ONLY using eighty percent! This is the same strength I used to kill Anubimon the other day, but I feel you are much stronger than that fool! No, you're better! That is why I chose to go all the way to eighty percent of my strength! Now, Gallantmon, don't you think its time to get our match underway?"

"Yes, because I'm sick of looking at ugly mug of yours!" Gallantmon retorted. "Bring me all you've got!"

"Very well, if that's what you want, then I'm more than happy to oblige!" Pharaohmon roared. "Prepare yourself, Gallantmon!"

"Pharaohmon has declared an attack on Gallantmon! Now, we're getting somewhere after a few moments of lagging! Pharaohmon is currently at eighty percent of his strength! Can Gallantmon hope to survive where Anubimon couldn't?"

"C'mon, Gallantmon, You can do it!" Takato called out to his partner. "Eighty percent or not, it doesn't matter! You'll take him!"

"Chumly is sure confident now, is he?" Kazu asked Kenta.

"Well, you'd be doing the same thing if it was Guardromon in there," Kenta shrugged.

"Hey! Don't get me involved in this!" Guardromon stepped away.

"Take it easy, my friend. They were just saying if you were in Gallantmon's place, Kazu would be rooting for you," Omegamon reminded the machine digimon. "Right, Kazu?"

"Um, yeah... Sure..."

"C'mon, Gallantmon, you've got to be serious. If you make one mistake, you might as well kiss your chances of victory good bye," Youkai Inumon muttered as he coughed out.

"Inumon, I thought I told you to rest," Sakuyamon held Youkai Inumon in place to help stand him up.

"You can do it, Gallantmon!" the children all cheered in unison for the Royal Knight.

Nodding to all of his friends, Gallantmon quickly put his game face on and glared down Pharaohmon.

"_Amazing, I feel anxious but I'm not afraid! If I hadn't prepared for this tournament, I would surely be scared of facing this guy. But I've defeated some really good opponents to make it this far! In fact, I feel much better about facing this monster! HERE GOES NOTHING!"_

Much to everyone's surprise, Gallantmon ran across the ring and dropped his lance. He only held his shield in place and his right fist. He came closer towards Pharaohmon and slammed it hard against the demon's chiseled chest. Pharaohmon retaliated with an uppercut into Gallantmon's chin. Both hits made direct contact against one another and caused sparks to flare up around them. The audiences were in intrigue awe at the amount of power they were emitting at the start.

It was Pharaohmon's uppercut that managed to overpower Gallantmon. The Royal Knight jumped back away from the demon entity and charged across again. He went for another right hook, which Pharaohmon himself dodged by phasing out. Suddenly, he felt a presence reappear behind him. Spinning around, Gallantmon looked up to find Pharaohmon with his right fist raised. He brought it down directly at Gallantmon. Gallantmon leaped away from the fist at the last second and watched from mid-air as Pharaohmon's fist didn't even make contact with the ring.

_**"NECRO FIST!"**_

With that said Pharaohmon unleashed a powerful demonic blast through his fist and watched as it plowed through across the ring. The extent of the attack also managed to plow across the outside of the ring and uprooted the ground itself. Pharaohmon spins around and waves his left arm to create an 'air wave'. That air wave flew across and ripped through the other side of the ring. This caused an array of flying debris from the devastated ring to slam hard against Gallantmon. He quickly put up his shield to protect himself against the flying debris. Gallantmon charged across and punched through incoming stone debris.

Suddenly, from out of another corner, Pharaohmon charged across at Gallantmon like a mad bull. The demon came with his right fist extended out and ready to take Gallantmon's head off. However, the Royal Knight did not back down and was poised to use his shield.

"No way! Not even Gallantmon's shield can hope to block Pharaohmon's straight on punch!" Athenamon exclaimed.

"Gallantmon! Move aside!" Sakuyamon called out.

"Stay tough, Gallantmon! You can take this!" Takato barked out to the Royal Knight.

"I sure hope he can take this! If he can, then he truly is a warrior!" Omegamon shouted.

Suddenly, before Gallantmon could even block, Pharaohmon paused and let his hand stop inches away from Gallantmon's face. A smirk crossed the demon's face.

"No, that would be too easy. Plus, this would be a disappointing end to a good fight," Pharaohmon snickered.

"Feh, what do you know about a good fight? You're a trickster," Gallantmon snorted. "Why don't you just get it over with?"

"Why should I?" Pharaohmon laughed as he stepped back and stretched his arms out. "I came here to fight you and see if you can provide me the ultimate challenge. Remember, I'm only taking Inumon's word for it."

"Wow! Did my eyes just deceive me? Pharaohmon had just stopped mid-punch to have a word with Gallantmon?" Lillymon glared towards the ring. "I just wish I knew what they were talking about..."

"Humph, those fools! Why don't they just stop dancing around each other and fight?" Wolfmon scoffed.

"But, that was a pretty impressive show they put on," Agunimon remarked.

"Bah! Gallantmon should get serious! If he gives Pharaohmon anymore time, that demon is simply going to increase his power! It's best if he simply got this over and done with!"

"Um, Wolfmon, in case you haven't noticed but..."

Before Wolfmon could say another word, Agunimon came charging across and shot across numerous fire blasts through his hand. The Warrior of Light dodged the fire blasts and managed to wave several off by spinning his energy kitanas. Agunimon jumped across and spun himself into a fire-like funnel.

"_**PYRO TORNDADO!"  
**_

The Warrior of Flame unleashed a fiery tornado down at Wolfmon in hopes of capturing him. Unfortunately for Agunimon, Wolfmon dodged by rolling to the side and let the funnel penetrate through the ring's surface.

"That was a close one!" Wolfmon exclaimed.

"Next time, I won't miss, buddy!" retorted Agunimon.

Looking on from the other side of the arena was Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They glared down at the ring where Pharaohmon was currently standing.

"Damn, now that is some raw power," Sailor Uranus observed the stare down. "That Gallantmon sure is hanging in there..."

"It's truly hard to believe there are monsters like Pharaohmon in another world. I thought everything was over when Chaos was defeated," Sailor Neptune replied. "But, I guess we were wrong. However, it is interesting that we've stumbled in a world where there are creatures who evolve and gain more strength. Pharaohmon is no exception."

"You're really looking hard into this, aren't you?"

"Oh? And you're not...?"

"Sort of, but then again, why am I not surprised? We obviously are not the only beings in the universe to wield great power."

"I just hope those girls get here soon. It's already been nearly two days. I wonder if they even found the sword by now..."

"I'm sure they have, Neptune, but for now... We can just sit back and wait. But I can assure you they will get here on time..."

As Sailor Neptune saw a confident grin cross her lover's face, she smiled back and nodded her head in reply. Uranus had never lied to Neptune in these sorts of circumstances and she wasn't planning to doubt her words either. They shifted their focus back towards Arena A.

"It's time, Gallantmon," Pharaohmon spoke up. "Time for you to show me what Anubimon taught you before he died in vain when he thought he could challenge me."

"Right," Gallantmon placed his Hazard shield directly in front of him. "I'll show you..."

"Are you two going to fight or what?" Etemon looked at both combatants. "Um, hello?"

"After displaying a fabulous start, both Gallantmon and Pharaohmon are standing off with an old fashioned stare down again! But now it looks like Gallantmon is focusing his energy through that shield, perhaps for his patented _Shield of the Just_! If he manages to hit this, even Pharaohmon might find himself in a world of hurt!"

"So, Anubimon didn't teach you anything? C'mon on! Show me what he taught you!" Pharaohmon demanded from the Royal Knight.

Suddenly, Gallantmon harnessed half of his energy directly into his shield. The shield itself started to emit a golden aura with the Hazard sign flaring up with a crimson glow. However, Gallantmon was doing this at his own pace and not pushing himself past his limits.

"C'mon, Gallantmon! Let him have it!" Felinismon exclaimed.

"Fry that steroid pumping freak!" Dark Gabumon called out.

As Gallantmon channeled even more energy, Pharaohmon immediately stepped out into a defensive stance and raised his arms in front of him. The energy of the Royal Knight was growing to the point where the shield was prepared to unleash a powerful blast.

"_Humph, there's no chance of Gallantmon hitting me from this distance!" _Pharaohmon said in thought.

Just as Gallantmon was prepared to fire, he quickly channeled his energy back into his body and cancelled off his attack. Instead, he charged across the ring and thought of a different battle strategy. He charged and then made a u-turn across the ring. This forced Pharaohmon to follow in pursuit of him.

"_I've only got four good shots and I can't even miss one!" _Gallantmon exclaimed in thought.

"_So, you use your head in battle, Gallantmon. Good choice," _Pharaohmon thought.

Then, without warning, Gallantmon attached his shield to his back and quickly slammed both fists into the demon's chest. Pharaohmon grunted against each blow and held his stance. Gallantmon continuously punched away like a boxer against Pharaohmon's tough hide, which forced Pharaohmon to retaliate. He threw down his left fist, which Gallantmon was able to dodge. The left fist destroyed a portion of the ring without even touching it. After that, Pharaohmon threw his right fist to unleash yet another demonic blast.

"_**NECRO FIST!"**_

The blast came hurtling across and out of the ring. It penetrated against the arena wall and shattered it with extreme force. The audiences gasped out in awe at the destructive blasts Pharaohmon was tossing out. If they weren't careful, they could end up on the receiving end of them.

Gallantmon landed behind Pharaohmon and quickly stood up. The demon spun around and executed a spinning back kick. The Royal Knight managed to duck under the kick and leaped up to land on Pharaohmon's outstretched leg. Gallantmon jumped up in front of Pharaohmon and slammed his left foot against his face. The demonic entity felt the force of the kick against his face but barely even staggered back. A grin crossed Pharaohmon's face as electric sparks exploded around the impact blow.

"Yes! Now let's kick things up a notch, Royal Knight!" Pharaohmon laughed out heartily.

Pharaohmon threw his right fist down in order to impale through Gallantmon, but the mega digimon managed to jump away in time. Once Pharaohmon's fist barely made contact with the floor, the whole ring was immediately shattered all at once. Etemon was blown back from the impact and sent flying across. Agunimon and Wolfmon stopped fighting as the force of the impact blew them across their ring. A bright red light shone across the arena and blinded nearly everyone in the stadium. Screams and cried reactions were abounding from the powerful force Pharaohmon demonstrated.

"OH CRAP!" Flamedramon exclaimed.

"You're right! A big oh crap indeed!" Luzdramon agreed as his eyes bulged out.

"**_GO FOR IT, GALLANTMON! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"_** Takato called out to his partner.

With a large collection of ring debris flying around the arena, Pharaohmon glide dup into the air with his wings flapping out. He looked across the heavy debris in search for his opponent. There was no sign of Gallantmon anywhere until... An afterimage of the Royal Knight himself speed blitzed through the rubble. Pharaohmon caught this precise swift movement by feeling out Gallantmon's presence. He spun around to find Gallantmon pointing his powered up shield in front of him. With only four words, Gallantmon unleashed a powerful blast that even Pharaohmon would have trouble dodging at close range.

"_**SHIELD OF THE JUST!"**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**_

**_-_**

-

Pharaohmon screamed out as the large blast came shooting out of Gallantmon's shield and slammed HARD against Pharaohmon. The villain struggled to hold the blast head-on and was sent hurtling across through the empty backside of the arena where there were no audiences sitting.

"**BULLSEYE BABY!"** Takato shouted out in pride.

"Now that's what I like to call a DIRECT hit!" Terriermon called out.

"I can't believe pineapple head got him good that time!" Beelzebumon shouted.

As the other Tamers and their allies watched on, the blast from Gallantmon expanded out and engulfed the demon. His screams echoed out across the arena and penetrated through the backside wall. The size of the blast penetrated through and left a smoldering hole through it and a pile of smoldering cinders. The powerful blast was sent directly outside the arena and across the near desolate desert landscape in the background. Suddenly, a small oasis was seen from the far corner. This is as far as the blast went and ripped across the small oasis to leave nothing more than a fiery area of devastation. The blast had already exploded and left Pharaohmon somehow for dead. The distance itself seemed as far as a quarter of a mile.

Back at the stadium, there was a hushed silence from everyone. This included the many supporters of Pharaohmon himself. Demon, Lady Devimon, Marine Devimon and Skull Satanmon were awe struck by the amount of energy Gallantmon had exerted. Looking on from another side of the arena, Machinedramon witnessed the events unfold.

"The normally vibrant crowds are looking on in stunned silence! I can even hear the Cricketmon chirping!" Lillymon announced with her eyes and mouth gaping open. "I don't think anyone saw that coming, including Pharaohmon! He's been blown right out of the stadium!"

"Yeah! Way to nail it to him, Gallantmon!" Takato cheered on for his partner.

"He did it! He actually did it!" Rika gasped out in shock.

"You bet he did it! Way to go, Gallantmon!" Jaarin whistled out for the Royal Knight.

"Man, did you see how far he flew right out of there? Gallantmon sure has taken his digi-vitamins!" Junpei barked out.

_**"HOME RUN!"**_ Kazu and Kenta exclaimed in unison.

Etemon pulled himself right out of the debris and dusted himself off. He fell down face first on the ground and groaned with a bump growing out of his head. This forced Youkai Inumon to call out to him.

"Hey, monkey! You better get back up! In case you haven't noticed, Pharaohmon's been blown right out of the stadium! Now would be the perfect time to start counting!"

"Um, if you haven't noticed but where's the ring?" Himura corrected his digimon partner.

At the center of Arena A, there was nothing left of the ring but a pile of debris. No ring. Nothing. Agunimon and Wolfmon were looking on awe struck by the destructive mess created by both Pharaohmon and Gallantmon.

"Man! He sure gave Pharaohmon a farewell present! I told you he could do it!" Agunimon smiled to Wolfmon.

"_I'm not sure if we should be celebrating. That seemed way too easy if you ask me," _Wolfmon thought.

Gallantmon was standing over the debris with his direction glaring towards the area he had blasted Pharaohmon through.

"So, um. How do you get back in the ring?" Dark Gabumon wondered.

"From this point on, there will be **NO** boundaries," Seadramon stated promptly.

"The only rule is killed or be killed," Athenamon remarked.

The Spirit Detective team watched the whole event unfold from the stands on one side of the arena.

"Now, that's what I call power," Kurama stated as he watched from the corner of the arena.

"Yes and I'll bet he has more fire power where that came from," Hiei replied.

"And he just blew Pharaohmon right out of there!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yusuke are you taking a look at this?" Koenma asked his appointed Spirit Detective. "You bad better take notes in case you ever have to face anyone that strong one day."

"Yeah..." Yusuke muttered as Keiko put an arm around him.

"There, there, it'll be all right, Yusuke," Keiko placed Yusuke's arm around the back of her neck.

"Incredible! This means Gallantmon has won! Earth is saved!" Botan cheered happily.

"I wouldn't celebrate that soon if I were you," the voice of Mizuno called out.

The Spirit Detectives turned around to find Mizuno approaching them. Her eyes were set directly to where Gallantmon was standing. A serious demeanor had crossed her face as she knew something that apparently the Spirit team was unaware. Was Pharaohmon truly defeated or was this simply the start of something much worse?

"What is it, Mizuno?" Kurama asked the female.

"I doubt this is over. Not by a long shot..." she replied.

"What? You really mean that?" Botan asked.

"Puu! Puu!" the blue spirit beast squeaked out with his tiny little arms moving about.

"I can't argue with you. That was much too easy if you ask me," Hiei spoke up.

"Oh man! If that's the case, then this isn't looking good!" Kuwabara stepped back. "I just hope Gallantmon can create another blast that big again!"

On the other side of the arena, even Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were inclined to agree.

"Pharaohmon didn't even bother trying to block that attack," Sailor Uranus stated. "If he can come back unscathed from that, there's just no telling what other tricks that bastard has up his sleeve."

"Yes, and Gallantmon could have wasted all of his energy on that attack. I feel things aren't going to turn out good," Sailor Neptune sighed in regret.

Meanwhile, Gallantmon watched the massive hole his blast had created. He narrowed his eyes across to find a fiery trail in the background. Suddenly, he picked up on some energy activity.

-

Buried underneath a pile of debris, Pharaohmon was lying on the ground. His hand gripped against the large block on top of him and he shattered it with one grip of his right hand. The demon lifted himself off the ground and started marching onwards through the smoldering, fiery landscape. It was amazing that he even survived this! He came right out there with his body completely unscathed just as Sailor Uranus had predicted.

-

The Royal Knight paused and felt the demonic aura emitting from out of the background. He watched as a large shadowy figure was methodically marching across with a serious demeanor on his face. Gallantmon jumped back and gasped out in shock once Pharaohmon emerged right out of the hole. The audiences gasped in awe and horror at this sight. Takato couldn't believe it. Pharaohmon had no damage on his body and simply patted his chest.

"Is that all you've got, Gallantmon? I would have expected more from Anubimon!"

With that said Gallantmon's eyes widened and felt his digital heart freeze for a few moments. Chills were felt amongst everyone's spines. Pharaohmon had managed to come out with no damage and faked everyone out to believe that he had already been defeated.

"No way... This guy... He's invincible! That's the only explanation!" Guardromon shouted as he fell back.

"Man! Even Gallantmon couldn't bring this guy down!" Kazu stuttered as he cried out. "Um, well, Chumly. I hope there's a plan B!"

"That is simply scary," Izumi shuddered at the sight. "I thought he had Pharaohmon beat!"

"Yeah and that was one awesome blast, too!" Tomoki agreed.

Just then, Kouichi turned around corner and walked down into the back of the entranceway. Junpei turned and noticed the child leaving.

"Hey, where are you going, Kouichi?"

"I'll be back! I have some things to attend to!" Kouichi called back to his fellow warrior. "You tell everyone I'll be back!"

"Well, um... If you had to go use the restroom, it's right down the other corner on the left!" Junpei shouted to Kouichi. _"Somehow, I doubt he could be using the bathroom right now. There has to be something else behind this."_

"This is definitely not good," Omegamon stated while observing the scene.

"This is incredible! Pharaohmon has managed to survive Gallantmon's one shot attack and there's not a scratch on that body of his! This has to be the extent of his demonic body that saved him from becoming smoldering ashes!" Lillymon announced.

Suddenly, another burst of demonic aura covered Pharaohmon from head to toe. It was brightly colored with a mix of white, black, purple and dark red. He nodded his head and quickly waved off a portion of that demonic energy across. It swiped across and created a cut across Gallantmon's right cheek without the Royal Knight even noticing. Not just that but Gallantmon was pushed back by that same demonic aura. The knight's own energy shield was dissolved in the process.

"_Ah, great! Just one flex of his muscles and then his own demonic aura dissolved my energy shield! I'm going to have to get into gear if I want to finish this! Crimson Mode is definitely the only option left to go!" _Gallantmon thought in desperation.

"Meh, I was fool to think you'd rise to this occasion," Pharaohmon pointed directly at the Royal Knight. "I really wanted to see if you can prove that you can compete with me! Obviously, me standing here means that you've failed! So, there is no need for me to go to full power! I'll finish this as I am!"

"No way! I have yet to even show you my full power! Remember when I transformed into Crimson Mode?"

"Yes, so? Why didn't you simply just start out as your Crimson mode?"

"Because I wanted to be convinced if I can take you without it, but obviously you're right. I failed. But I will **_NOT_** fail by reaching my Crimson form!"

"What's that I hear? He's going to go for his Crimson form?" Youkai Inumon wondered as his ears perked up.

"That's his only bet I take it?" Dark Gabumon asked.

"You bet and he's going to beat Pharaohmon silly for when he does!" Terriermon chirped up. "In fact, I'll feel sorry for that poor idiot when Gallantmon cleans his clock!"

"Yeah, Takato, I'll have to agree that Gallantmon has a better chance if he calls upon the power of Grani and presents Pharaohmon a much better challenge!" Henry suggested to the goggle head.

"Henry's right, goggle head," Rika nodded. "Gallantmon Crimson Mode has enough power to match Pharaohmon at eighty percent of his power!"

"Go for it, Takato! We know Gallantmon can do it!" Himura gave his approval for the boy.

"We're right behind Gallantmon," Jeri nodded to her friend.

"All right then, guys! You've convinced me enough," Takato smiled to his friends. "Gallantmon, it's time to go for it!"

"Go for it...?" Gallantmon wondered until he finally came to the realization. "Ah, yeah! You got it, Takato! You hear that, Pharaohmon! You're in for a rude awakening!"

"Then quit wasting time and present me this Crimson Mode of yours!" Pharaohmon bellowed out.

"Am I hearing right? Will Gallantmon attempt to unleash his Crimson form? If so, then Pharaohmon is really asking for it! This is what I've wanted to see! Meanwhile, Agunimon and Wolfmon are watching on with awe! They've suddenly stopped fighting and are watching the two competitors! Yeah, it's obvious that Pharaohmon and Gallantmon are stealing the show!"

"Yeah, well you're not kidding! Are ya?" Agunimon scoffed. "But I have to agree."

"You got that right, but that doesn't mean we can stop. Now can we?" Wolfmon replied. _"Though, I wonder if Crimson Mode will be enough. We still haven't even seen Pharaohmon reach his full power yet!"_

"In the meantime, let's go check back and see how my colleague, Floramon, is doing with our duelists! Take it away, girlfriend!"

-

* * *

**Outside the Phoenix Arena/North Sector**

Meanwhile, just outside of the Phoenix Arena, the same large crowd who witnessed the Joey-Lance duel came to watch Yugi enter the dueling field. Floramon stood out in front of the camera with her back facing against both Lance and Yami Yugi. The two duelists were poised and ready to get their duel underway. Looking on from one corner of the dueling area were Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Seto & Mokuba Kaiba and Mai. All, but Seto, were cheering on for Yugi and getting behind him in his upcoming duel.

"Thanks and one back to you, Lillymon! I love ya! Now, ladies and germs, we come to you live outside the arena! We're down to the finals of our Duel Tournament! Lance Canebrook has managed to defeat Kenta, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler to make it this far! Can we talk about a great track record and there's just no stopping his Jirai Gumo! All three duelists have fallen of this deadly spider's might! But then there's Yugi Muto! He's managed to get prevail over Ryou Bakura, Himura Tsubasa and Takato Matsuda. Now he stands poised and ready to defeat Lance. But the question is, can Yugi figure out a strategy to beat Lance's spider and just what lengths will Lance go to attempt to win this match? Already, Lance has forced Yugi to put his puzzle on the line. According to what I've heard, this puzzle contains indescribable mystical powers and that's something Pharaohmon would want to get his grubby hands on! Now, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!"

Lance turned to face Yugi with a serious game face on and the King of Games returned the same glare. A grin twisted across Lance's face. The Pharaoh did not exchange any sort of grin or frown, but a serious demeanor. He wasn't in any mood to deal with anymore of Lance's mind games. This was it. He was here to defeat Lance and free his mind from Pharaohmon's control.

"Man, this is it, guys! Yug has made it this far and Lance has shown he can hang with the best of them!" Joey stated as he looked at both duelists. "But Yugi holds the advantage, experience-wise."

"But then again, he did defeat Kaiba," Tristan reminded the blonde-haired duelist.

"Gee, did you have to bring that up?" Seto rolled his eyes. "Lance was lucky to have made it this far. If I wasn't distracted, I would have crushed that little worm."

"Gee, I wonder what distracted him," Duke muttered sarcastically.

"Whatever the case, I know Yugi will pull through this! Lance doesn't know who he's dealing with! Yugi's beaten Pegasus and Marik up to now!" Tea replied.

"Still Lance is a pretty great duelist when he wants to be, but he always relies on shadow games to intimidate his opponents. I seriously doubt Yugi will be scared out of his wits," Joey said.

"That's for sure," Mai agreed.

"Look, guys! They're about to start!" Mokuba called to everyone and pointed towards the dueling area.

Lance stepped across and activated his duel disk. He simply grunted and faced Yugi with a confident grin.

"Ah, it was destiny that brought us here to this occasion. Hasn't it, Yugi Muto?" Lance snickered. "I've defeated two of the world's best duelists and a rookie to get here. Now I stand here ready to duel and triumph over the legendary King of Games! How does it feel to make it this far, dear Yugi?"

"Lance, I will put a stop to your madness and free your mind!" Yami Yugi called out directly at the possessed teen. "Pharaohmon has controlled you for far too long! Lance Canebrook, Kaiba has told me that your family does business with a man named Yamaki."

"Yeah? What of it?" Lance snorted.

"Your family also does business with Kaiba Corporation! With your influence, you have instructed Yamaki's team to create state of the art replicas of Kaiba's duel disks reserved for future use. In turn, these duel disks would be shipped to Kaiba in order to put them on the market."

"Is this true, Kaiba?" Tristan asked the CEO.

"That's for me to know and you not to stick your nose where it belongs," Kaiba retorted. "But, everything you hear is correct."

"Yeah and those state of arts Yamaki's team is helping construct is going to blow away the old duel disks that are currently out on the market," Mokuba stated.

"Wow, you have to tell me when they get released. I'd like me to have one of those bad boys!" Joey grinned sheepishly at the thought of newer duel disk models.

"I've also heard that your parents are currently in comas back home. Tell me, was it you who put them in those states? Answer me, Lance! Was it Pharaohmon who instructed you to take their souls and force them into comatose states?"

Upon hearing this, there was a stunned silence from amongst Yugi's friends. Even Floramon gasped in shock. How could anyone be as cruel to seal away two parents of a teen child? Obviously, they were just two more sacrifices for Pharaohmon's reemergence.

Lance laughed heartily, "Oh yeah! Those two idiots simply couldn't stop bugging me and I sapped away their souls! Now their new purpose has been fulfilled and they have become one with Lord Pharaohmon!"

"How could anyone be as cruel as to steal away their own loving family's souls and sacrifice them to such a horrible monster," Yami Yugi sighed in disbelief and disgust. "No matter. When I win this duel, I will free your mind of that demon!"

"And if I win this duel, you will hand your Millennium Puzzle to me and surrender your soul to eternal damnation!" Lance retorted angrily. "There's no chance of you ever defeating me, Yugi Muto!"

"We'll see, Lance! I didn't come this far just to lose and surrender my puzzle to a madman! Pharaohmon's evil ways end here!"

"You go, Yug! Teach that spoiled punk what the King of Games is all about!" Joey cheered on for his best friend.

"Let him have it!" Tea exclaimed.

"Duelists! Are you ready?" Floramon looked at both duelists and nodded in reply. "Seeing as you two boys are ready! I say... Let the Finals of the Duel Tournament... BEGIN!"

Before long, the official bell rang and the audiences in the background heavily started cheering out. Yugi and Lance had already set their duel disks while pulling out their first five cards. The final was set and both finalists would give this one their best performance. It was not just a duel but a contest to determine who would keep their soul and who would hold possession of the Millennium Puzzle. Will Lance win the puzzle and allow Pharaohmon to gain more power? Or will Yugi keep possession of his item and free Lance of the dark sorcerer's control? Everything shall be determined in this one duel and also decide the fate of the whole Shadow Tournament.

**Life points:**

**Lance: 8000**

**Yugi: 8000**

Before Yugi could utter a word, Lance stretched his arms out and laughed manically. The Pharaoh knew exactly what was coming up, considering he had done this to Joey, Kaiba and Kenta beforehand.

"Ha! Now, Yugi! It's time we play this under shadow game rules!" Lance laughed out.

Lance smiled around his surroundings and embraced the darkness that shrouded him. The King of Games simply stood his ground with a **_smile_** on his face. Lance gasped out as his dark shadow cloud was quickly dissipating.

"What! But- How is this possible!" exclaimed Lance. "Yugi! You're responsible for this, aren't you?"

Yugi remained silent, which further infuriated Lance.

"WHY! Why can't I send anyone to the Shadow Realm?" Lance shouted out angrily.

"Do you really want to know?" Yugi grinned with confidence. "It is because your so-called 'Shadow Games' were not Shadow Games to begin with!"

"What!"

"Your 'Shadow Games' are nothing more than Pharaohmon's influence on the digital world!"

"Well, they sure felt real!" Joey shouted out to remind them.

"Allow me to explain, mutt. The monsters created by my Duel Disk Technology are digital beings, and from what I've gathered, while we are in the Digital World we, too, are digital beings. So, in a sense, they're just as real as we are right now, and so are their attacks!" Kaiba explained.

"Oh, yeah! Now that I think about it, I could feel the attacks during my duels with Kazu and Mai," Joey recalled his previous duels. "They just didn't hurt as much as the ones in my duel with Lance."

"That was where Pharaohmon's power came in. Lance, and I'm assuming Nemesis did the same to Himura, used Pharaohmon's power to hypnotize his opponents into thinking that the attacks hurt more, and since, in the Digital World, what you think becomes real, the pain was truly amplified."

"What I think becomes real? So if I think about a big, juicy cheeseburger..."

Then, to Joey's surprise, a big, juicy cheeseburger appears in his hands. He didn't know what to think as the burger suddenly just appeared before him in an instant, but he wasn't about to complain. His eyes softened with joy and he giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Aw, yes! Come to poppa!" Joey took a bite out of the burger.

Tristan, Tea, Duke and Mai watch this scene with anime sweat drops.

"Only he would think of food at a time like this," Tristan sighed.

"Even so, I still should have been able to send your souls to the shadows!" Lance shouted directly at Yugi.

"Perhaps, but by creating fake shadow games, you have angered the spirits of the Duel Monsters, and they appeared to protect your 'victims'. Petite Angel protected Kenta in the form of Marine Angemon."

"My Red-Eyes appeared to save me, too," Joey pointed out.

"Even that blue-haired lady my brother saw shielded him from the shadows," Mokuba recalled that specific scene.

"Mokuba! I thought I told you not to tell **_ANYONE _**about that!" the elder Kaiba spat out.

"Oh, lighten up, Kaiba, will ya?" Tea sighed out of annoyance.

"A true Shadow Game only appears when a Millennium Item is involved, and the only time that happened was in my duel against Yami Bakura. But if you want a Shadow Game, I will be more than happy to oblige!"

Lance watched in horror as the golden mark of the Wedjat Eye appeared on Yami Yugi's forehead. "For all the hurt you've caused my friends, for all the pain Pharaohmon has inflicted, I say that you have trespassed on my soul and **_IT ENDS NOW!"_**

"**DUEL!"**

Yugi was the first to declare his move. He drew a card and set it on his duel disk.

"I'll start off my turn by setting one card facedown in defense mode! That'll end my turn!" Yugi declared.

"Oh? Is that all, King of Games? I'm rather disappointed, but I can't complain if that's all you have to offer," Lance said as he set two cards down on his duel disk. "I'll set two cards facedown! Next, I'll activate _Ground Collapse_! This allows me to select two Monster Card Zones on the field! Neither one of us can use those selected zones! Now, I'll select two of your zones!"

Yugi gasped as he witnessed two of his Monster Card Zones were randomly selected. He now knows there will be no way for him to use them.

"Next, it's time to summon my favorite monster and I'm sure you already know him by now, Yugi!" Lance laid down his favorite monster. "Behold, my _Jirai Gumo_!"

Appearing before Lance was his favorite and deadliest monster: the giant orange-black tarantula known as Jirai Gumo.

**Jirai Gumo**

**2200/100/4 stars **

"Now, my Jirai Gumo, attack his facedown defense card! ACID SLUDGE!"

Before the monster attacked, a holographic coin appeared in Lance's hand. He flipped it and called for heads. The coin landed and he actually called it right. The spider would proceed to attack and Lance's life points would not get deducted since he made the right call.

The giant spider regurgitated a poisonous slime out of its mouth and splattered it over the facedown defense card. The monster revealed out of the card was _Gamma the Magnet Warrior, _an obese pink warrior with wings, a magnet around his neck, and a blue **S** on his chest.

**Gamma the Magnet Warrior**

**1500/1800/4 star**

"So much for your Gamma, Yugi! Well, that'll end my turn for now that is," Lance chuckled manically.

"My move, Lance!" Yugi stated while adding a new card to his hand. "First, I'll activate _Raigeki_! That'll destroy all of your monsters on your side of the field!"

"Nice try, but you've just activated my trap cards!"

"Trap cards!"

"Behold my two trap cards! _Ring of Destruction _and _Reinforcements_!" Lance revealed his dual trap cards. "With Reinforcements, I increase Jirai Gumo's attack power to 2700 points, but he will come to good use in the end! He will be destroyed!"

"You're destroying your own monster!"

"Not yet! Now just sit back and watch!"

**Jirai Gumo**

**ATK: 2700 (2200 + 500)**

The Ring of Destruction appeared in the form of ring grenades around Jirai Gumo's neck. In a matter of seconds, the grenades all detonated simultaneously and **_DESTROYED_** the spider before Yugi's Raigeki even had a chance to wipe it off the field. Because of the spider's death, 2700 life points were deducted from both duelists.

**Lance**

**Life Points: 5300 (8000-2700)**

**Yugi**

**Life Points: 5300 (8000-2700)**

"What! You destroyed your own monster using your Ring of Destruction just to take off 2700 of our life points!"

"How observant, Yugi. It comes to show you that some sacrifices are worth the price!" Lance stated. "Have anything else to offer on your turn?"

"I do! I'll bring forth _Oni-Tank T-34 _in attack mode!" Yugi called out.

The monster revealed from out of the face-up holographic card was an armored tank with a red demonic face on the front.

**Oni-Tank T-34**

**1400/1700/4 stars**

"Now, Oni-Tank, attack Lance's life points directly!"

The tank aimed directly towards Lance and launched out a homing blast that exploded around his feet. Lance jumped back and nearly lost his balance from the fall. He may have been safe from the blast but his life points took damage.

**Lance**

**Life Points: 3900 (5300-1400)**

Much to his surprise, he did not feel any pain from each loss of his life points. He had forgotten that he was now playing under Yugi's own shadow game rules. He seethed directly at the King of Games.

"That'll be the end of my turn, Lance! Make your move if you have anything worthy to protect your life points! Otherwise, I'd suggest surrender now!"

"Me surrender to you? Not when I'm going to win your puzzle!" Lance laughed out while adding a card to his hand. "I'm going to summon a monster to the field first! Come forth my _Bistro Butcher_!"

The monster that Lance revealed on the field was a blue goblin wearing a chef's hat with a hook for one hand and a giant butcher knife in the other. This was Lance's gruesome Bistro Butcher and he was ready to cut Yugi down to size.

**Bistro Butcher**

**1800/1000/4 star**

"Now, my Bistro Butcher, cut his tank down to size!" Lance declared for his first attack on this specific turn.

The goblin charged across, leapt onto the tank and sliced it down in half with his butcher knife with one stroke. The tank blew a part and inflicted some damage directly on Yugi's life points. Needless to say, the King of Games wasn't pleased with the loss of his tank.

**Yugi**

**Life Points: 4900 (5300-400)**

"In case you've forgotten, since my Bistro attacked you, you can draw two card into your hand. Not like really matters because I doubt you'll have anything worthwhile to add."

"You'll regret those words, Lance. It will come back to haunt you!"

"Meh, whatever, I end my turn. Otherwise, I don't really care what you say."

"Oh you will once I activate one of the cards I've just drawn to my hand! It's time to put this specific card to good use! I activate _Monster Reborn_! I can select any monster from the graveyard and the monster I've chosen is my... Gamma the Magnet Warrior!"

"Oh, that one?"

Yugi immediately special summons his Gamma the Magnet Warrior. However, he wasn't planning to use him for long.

"Next, I'll sacrifice my magnet warrior to bring forth a far superior monster! Behold, the _Summoned Skull_!"

"Oh no! I didn't take into account you'd sacrifice your magnet warrior!"

"Well, looks like I've just proved you wrong, Lance!"

Appearing before Yugi was large skull-faced demon. Its horns and claws crackled with electricity.

**Summoned Skull**

**2500/1200/6 stars**

"Now, Summoned Skull, destroy his Bistro Butcher! Take him out with your lightning attack!"

The demon screeched out and launched an electrical blast directly at the butcher goblin. The imp screamed out and exploded into data fragments. As a result, Lance watched pitifully as more life points were deducted.

**Lance**

**Life Points: 3200 (3900-700)**

"I hope my attacks are making you wake up, Lance. End this madness now!"

"What? Me end my madness? Not as long as I'm still standing and with life points intact! I won't rest until your puzzle is mine!"

"Typical, in the end, your own arrogance will be your own undoing," Yugi signed. "That'll be the end of my turn."

"Good, because the fun is just getting started!" Lance laughed hysterically, similar to the Joker's laugh. "I'll summon forth my _Gemini Elf_ in attack mode!"

The possessed teen summoned forth two female elves out of one monster card. These two lady elves are known to attack and defend together.

**Gemini Elf**

**1900/900/4 star**

"Ha, but don't think I'll let my elves attack right away!I'll equip them with the card known as _Megamorph_ first! Since my life points are lower than yours, the original attack power of the monster equipped with this card is doubled! We'll just see the results in a few moments."

Then, Yugi watched as Gemini Elf's attack power was doubled immediately before he knew it.

**Gemini Elf**

**ATK: 3800 (1900x2)**

"Now, my Gemini Elf, attack his Summoned Skull!" Lance declared his attack on Yugi's demon.

The twin elves launched themselves across and delivered a twin kick onto the skull demon's chest. The monster grunted from the blow and collapsed onto the ground. It exploded into data and inflicted damage upon Yugi's life points in the process.

**Yugi**

**Life Points: 3600 (4900-1300)**

"Well, that just proves that you can't always rely on the largest monsters to win the game! My elves are stronger than most of your beloved monsters. It's such a shame you can't use your God Cards!"

"Lance, I won't even need the God Cards to defeat you! It'll be my skill that triumphs over your insanity!"

"Ha, talk all you want, but it won't save you in the end!" Lance laughed. "That'll be the end of my turn."

Yugi added a new card into his hand and laid down the card, "All I offer on this turn is setting one card facedown in defense mode!"

"Pfft, just one facedown card? Like I said, it's your call, but don't think you can rely on just one card to save you in the end," Lance shrugged as he added a new card to his hand. "Now, I'll summon _Mad Sword Beast_ in attack mode!"

Lance laid out a face-up card to reveal a triceratops with a horn blade. It roared out hungrily and glared directly towards Yugi's side field, especially with his sights set on the facedown card.

**Mad Sword Beast**

**1400/1200/4 stars**

"Now, my Mad Sword Beast, stomp all over his facedown card!" Lance declared an attack on Yugi's card.

The beast roared and charged across while stomping its front feet on the facedown card. The card shattered to reveal a brown furball with blue eyes and tiny, green claws. It was Kuriboh! It squeaked out before fading away.

**Kuriboh**

**300/200/1 star**

"If you thought your life points were safe, think again! It didn't matter if your Kuriboh was in defense mode! When Mad Sword Beast attacks with an attack power higher than your monster's defense, it inflicts damage to your life points! Too bad for you, King of Games! Looks like you weren't up to defending yourself against my beast's attack!"

**Yugi **

**Life Points: 2400 (3600-1200)**

"Ah, but the fun is not through! Now, my Gemini Elves! Attack Yugi's life points directly!" Lance declared an attack on the Pharaoh.

**Gemini Elf**

**ATK: 950 (1900/2)**

Since Yugi's life points were lower, the original attack power of the Gemini Elf's was halved. Yugi gasped out as the elves jumped across to deliver a double boot onto his chest. This forced Yugi back across and took a **_HEAVY_** toll on his life points!

**Yugi**

**Life Points: 1450 (2400-950)**

"Man, Yugi's not doing too well at the moment," Duke observed the duel.

"He'll come out of this one guys! Lance doesn't have those shadow games to rely on anymore!" Joey stated.

"Yep, I agree, Joey," Tea nodded.

"Just take a look, Lance himself has been struggling somewhat. It'll be a matter of time before Yugi takes this match back. Just you wait and see," Joey continued on.

"Yes, because I won't allow anyone else to defeat Yugi. That honor is reserved only for me," Kaiba muttered. "Yugi, if you lose this duel, I'll never forgive you..."

"_Oh, Seto, you're still obsessed in beating Yugi, Aren't you? I just wonder when you'll ever get over it," _Mokuba thought. _"Yugi's not looking good now, but I have a feeling Lance is biting off more than he can chew. Even Seto underestimated Yugi and lost. Lance has no idea who he is dueling with."_

"Well, as you can see, Lance now has the advantage over Yugi! Can Lance capitalize on this momentum, or will Yugi somehow find a method to Lance's madness? Yugi's puzzle is at stake, which is a prize Pharaohmon has had his sights on! But, Lillymon, you've got to tell me how everything is going with the battle matches now. I'm dying to know!"

"_It's not over, Lance. If anything, you're going to wake up back to reality sooner than you think!" _Yugi said through the pharaoh's thoughts. _"We clearly can regain the advantage!"_

_-_

* * *

**Ground Level Hallways of Phoenix Arena**

As he walked down the hallway around the ground level section, Loweemon was suited up for battle and a final confrontation with his darker counterpart: Duskmon. He sensed his surroundings in search for the false Warrior of Darkness. He turned and noticed a large conference room. Fortunately, it was empty of any arena staff but Loweemon could sense the presence of two dark beings. He opened the door and walked inside. Much to his dismay, he found both Duskmon and Yami Bakura waiting for him. Loweemon stopped and glared directly at Duskmon, who was very glad to find him again.

Yami Bakura was sitting in a chair with his hands clasped together. A malevolent grin crossed Bakura's face and he sat up from his chair.

"Well, well, how fortunate for you to come Loweemon," Yami Bakura snickered. "We were expecting you."

"So you two are still around? No wonder I was able to sense your presence," Loweemon stared at both of the villains. "Especially you, Duskmon."

"We are one, Kouichi. Learn to accept me!"

"Never, Duskmon, you're not the true Warrior of Darkness. There is only but one. That is I, Loweemon!"

"Keep deluding yourself, Kouichi," Duskmon retorted and popped his neck.

"This should be rather amusing," Yami Bakura chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone if you wish, because I have more important matters to attend to. I have a duel to watch!"

"Go and do as you wish. All I care is Kouichi," Duskmon snorted.

"As you wish, Duskmon, and have yourself a good fight!" Yami Bakura snickered as his Millennium Ring shot out a bright golden glow.

Loweemon shielded his eyes from the expanding golden aura and watched as Yami Bakura disappeared from the room. The only other individual in the room was Duskmon, who unsheathed his crimson blades through his hands. His eyes dimmed a bright, red glow and glared down at Loweemon with glee. It was time: The False Warrior of Darkness versus the True Warrior of Darkness.

"Ah, Loweemon, ready to die and surrender Kouichi to me?" Duskmon chuckled under his breath.

The True Warrior of Darkness pulled his battle staff from out of his back and twirled it about.

"I was born ready, creature of darkness!"

"Creature of darkness? Yeah, that suites me just fine," Duskmon snickered and hollered out.

Before Loweemon had any chance of attacking, Duskmon leaped on the table and charged across with his crimson swords ready to engage in battle. Duskmon came leaping off the table and came down with his blades. Loweemon was quick to block with his staff and pushed Duskmon away. The False Warrior of Darkness slammed against the wall and came charging across like a mad bull. He swiped across with his blades, but Loweemon put up his staff to block the incoming attack.

Duskmon delivered a kick across Loweemon's chest to send him against the wall. The False Warrior raised his right arm and came slashing down across the wall. One swipe of the blade tore right through the wall but he did not manage to catch Loweemon. He quickly spun around and was met with a direct blow from Loweemon's staff. This managed to send Duskmon flying through the broken down wall and through another conference room. Duskmon landed back first onto a table. Seizing the opportunity, Loweemon leaped across and went to impale his staff through Duskmon's torso. The False Warrior rolled away before the staff penetrated through the table. Duskmon managed to catch his breath for a few seconds before engaging into another weapon to weapon battle with Loweemon. The twin blades clashed against the staff. Thus far, Loweemon was putting up quite a resistance against Duskmon. However, that momentum was cut short as Duskmon's eyes dimmed a crimson glow and shot out tri-beams at Loweemon's chest.

"_**DEADLY GAZE!"**_

This managed to throw Loweemon off his guard and paralyzed him for a moment. This allowed Duskmon to seize the opportunity and raise his left crimson blade up over his head and slice down at Loweemon.

"Say hello to oblivion, Kouichi!" Duskmon laughed heartily. "NOW BECOME ONE WITH ME!"

Before Duskmon's blade came down, a bright aura dimmed around Loweemon. This threw Duskmon off his game and slightly blinded him momentarily. Loweemon sat up with his body covered by a brown aura. Feeling reenergized, Loweemon looked down at his body and somehow felt rejuvenated. He couldn't understand why.

"What just happened to me?" Loweemon wondered.

"ARGH! Kouichi, what was that!" Duskmon demanded as he attempted to regain his vision.

"I... I don't know but I'm glad that managed to save," Loweemon replied. _"Perhaps, it had something to do with my fused spirit. If I have any hopes of defeating Duskmon, I'll have to become Reichmon. There's no other way."_

"So, you're going to attempt to become Reichmon? I won't allow that to happen, Kouichi! I will see to it that you will become one with me again!" Duskmon roared and regained his vision. "But before I do, I must eliminate Loweemon to fulfill my destiny!"

Charging across with his crimson blades, Duskmon quickly reappeared in front of Loweemon and slammed against him. He had enough force to plow him through another wall. The next room they found themselves in was a training room. Duskmon lifted Loweemon off the ground and threw him across the room. The False Warrior flew across and slashed across him at different angles with his blades. Fortunately, Loweemon's strong armor was good enough to protect him against the blades. Duskmon roared out and delivered a head butt into Loweemon's sternum. This had enough impact to knock the wind right out of the True Warrior of Darkness. Loweemon was sent crashing through a table and onto a chair

"There you can have a seat, Loweemon!" Duskmon joked cruelly as he advanced towards the fallen Loweemon. "Look at you! You don't deserve the title as 'Warrior of Darkness', because you are weaker than I am! If I hadn't been one with you, I would have killed your brother when I had the chance!"

"You'll never... go near my brother, Duskmon... Do you hear me?" Loweemon growled before coughing out.

"Oh, well isn't that a shame? I've always intended to go after Kouji, but it was you that held me back! Well, before we become one, I will force you to watch as I kill your brother before your very eyes! How does that grab you, Kouichi?"

Upon hearing this, Loweemon slowly got up from the ground and struggled to stand up. A defiant glare crossed the True Warrior of Darkness' face. This was something that Duskmon did not want to see form his adversary. It greatly angered him. Duskmon zipped across for another attack, but Loweemon was quick to slide evolve before Duskmon could even hit him.

"Loweemon **_SLIDE EVOLUTION!_** Kaiser Leomon!"

As Duskmon's blades sliced across the air, he did not make any contact with Loweemon. He twirled around to be taken down by Kaiser Leomon. The Darkness Beast laid on top of Duskmon and bit him across his left arm with his mouth. The False Warrior howled out in pain and attempted to remove Kaiser Leomon's grip on him.

"Let go! Kouichi! LET GO!" Duskmon roared out angrily.

Kaiser Leomon leaped off Duskmon with his mouth still clenched on the warrior's arm. With one mighty swing, he threw Duskmon up into mid-air. However, Duskmon was fortunate to save himself by immediately alternating his evolved form.

"Duskmon **_SLIDE EVOLUTION! _**Velgemon!"

Immediately evolving into his B-Hybrid, Velgemon stopped in mid-air and flapped his feathery, demonic wings. He glared down at Kaiser Leomon and swooped down to attack. Kaiser Leomon was waiting right for Velgemon and opened his mouth to release a massive dark sphere.

"_**EBONY BLAST!"**_

The diving Velgemon shielded himself against the blast using his wings, but the attack still managed to push him back slightly. Velgemon screeched out and retaliated with a crimson beam straight from out of the red 'orb' on his forehead.

"**_DARK VORTEX!"_**

The crimson beam aimed directly for Kaiser Leomon, who dodged the beam by jumping back. Velgemon fired more shots and watched in glee as Kaiser Leomon was forced to dodge the attacks. This gave Velgemon enough time to pierce his right wing down on the ground around Kaiser Leomon. Quickly constructing a circle around Kaiser Leomon, a dome structure formed over the where Kaiser Leomon was standing.

"**_DARK OBLITERATION!"_**

As soon as he called out his attack, a white flash completely engulfed the inside of the dome and caught Kaiser Leomon within it. The True Warrior of Darkness howled out in pain and was immediately de-digivolved back into Kouichi. The boy fell to his knees and couldn't believe what had just happened. He had lost the battle and now would become Velgemon's victim. He looked up as Velgemon descended. The B-Hybrid used his 'Slide Evolution' sequence to turn back into Duskmon. The defeated Kouichi let out a sigh and lowered his head. This managed to make Duskmon chuckle gleefully.

"At long last, Kouichi, I have proven that I am indeed the true Warrior of Darkness! Now, relieve yourself of this misery and become one with me."

"..."

"Hum, so you're as stubborn as always. Very well, I'll make us merge together by force!"

"No..."

"No...? Why is that, Kouichi? Face the facts! You've **_LOST_**! You can never hope to defeat as you are now!" Duskmon laughed triumphantly.

"That's because you forgot about my Fusion Evolution!" Kouichi slowly got back to his feet. "You hear...? I guess you forgot all about that dream last night!"

"That was only a dream, Kouichi! You only wished for your Fusion Evolution in a dream world! You can't have that power here in reality!"

"Oh, no? Well, what do you call this?" Kouichi held up his D-Scanner to reveal the two Spirits of Darkness. **_"EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!"_**

Once Kouichi called upon this power, his body became engulfed by a flow of data. His clothes were stripped and becoming merged with the two spirits. Duskmon shielded his eyes from the bright purple light and gasped out in shock. He couldn't believe it! Kouichi has managed to make his Fusion Evolution work successfully even outside the dream world!

"No, how could this be? Bakura assured me that Fusion Evolution was merely a fluke reserved for the dream world! There's no way Kouichi can have that power outside that dream dimension. Unless..." Duskmon gasped as he came into the realization and roared out angrily. "That fool tricked me! That no good bastard **_LIED_** to me! He only wanted me to fight Kouichi so I would be out of his way!"

"You were stupid enough to believe him, Duskmon," the voice of Kouichi called out once the evolution had completed.

Standing in place of Kouichi was the same A-Hybrid from the dream dimension. The same brown-armored warrior with the face of Loweemon and the chest armor of Kaiser Leomon. He wielded a mighty staff and stepped out into a battle stance.

"_**REICHMON!"**_

"Curse you... **_CURSE YOU!_** Bakura, you will not get away with this you little vermin!" Duskmon roared out.

"Well, you'll have to get past me first!" Reichmon called out. "Let's do this, Duskmon! You and me! The final chapter between the Warriors of Darkness! Only one shall be rightfully given that title!"

"So, you still intend to go through with this? I've beaten you down earlier and I'll continue where I left off!"

"Let's do this, Duskmon!" Reichmon twirled his staff around.

The two Warriors of Darkness faced off against each other. This time it would be the final chapter to their long war. The Corrupted Warrior of Darkness, Duskmon, and the True Warrior of Darkness, Reichmon. Only one would walk out with victory and preservation over the Warrior of Darkness title name.

-

* * *

**Phoenix Arena/Battle and Duel Platforms**

Back at the stadium, the two semi-final matches are still underway but now the crowds were silent. It was now a hushed silence but rather a shocked silence. It was just a few moments ago where Pharaohmon had emerged from out of the rubble after Gallantmon's attack and came out completely unscathed. The Tamers and their allies couldn't believe it. Even Agunimon and Wolfmon were stunned by these turn of events.

However, after hearing the cries of the children, Gallantmon knew exactly what he had to do. It was time. He turned towards Pharaohmon with a confident glare.

"Well, I suppose playtime is over, isn't it?" Gallantmon shrugged as he dropped his shield.

This managed to catch Pharaohmon's undivided attention and soon everyone in the audience wondered what the Royal Knight had in store for everyone.

"Hey, why did he just drop his shield? He's going to need it if you ask me!" Agunimon exclaimed.

"You don't get do you, Agunimon? He's going for it," Wolfmon replied.

"For what exactly...?" Agunimon asked the Warrior of Light.

"Just watch..."

"Wow, so he's really going for it," Omegamon stated. "We've just seen Gallantmon execute his Crimson form against Sakuyamon."

"Yes and this time he will be using the full extent of Grani's power. I just hope that it'll be enough," Henry said.

"Well, one thing's for sure, Pharaohmon is going to be hurting when Gallantmon gets through with him," Kenta replied.

"Go for it, Gallantmon!" Takato called out to his partner.

Nodding his head in reply, Gallantmon raised his arms above his head and brought them down to his waist. He summoned forth the power of Grani and became basked by a Crimson light.

"**_MODE CHANGE!"_**

Then, the Crimson light exploded and expanded into a barrier of sorts. Its majestic glow engulfed Gallantmon completely and rejuvenated him with an indescribable amount of energy. His body became encased with Crimson armor plates across his body. Pharaohmon witnessed the whole transformation take place. The newly evolved Gallantmon stepped out of the Crimson column of light and glared directly towards the demonic sorcerer.

"**_GALANTMON CRIMSON MODE!"_**

"Awesome and now Gallantmon has once again reached his Crimson form! This is just exactly what the doctor ordered if you ask me!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Pharaohmon's staring down his newly digivolved adversary and is grinning! He's actually grinning! It looks as though Pharaohmon had found the opponent he was searching for!"

"Did you just see that, Uranus?" Sailor Neptune asked her partner.

"Yeah... What incredible power! He just might give Pharaohmon the fight he's been looking for... I'm looking forward to this..."

Even the Spirit Detectives shared the same sentiments. Yusuke looked down towards Gallantmon and smiled convincingly.

"Can you guys feel that power from Gallantmon? He feels a lot stronger than before!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Alas, even Pharaohmon is quite pleased with this. He just might have found the opponent he's been seeking to test his full strength," Mizuno replied while observing the standoff.

"Now we'll get to see whether Gallantmon will be worth his metle," Hiei stated.

"_We must also consider that Yusuke's spirit energy is still inside Pharaohmon but I have yet to know when it will detonate inside the monster. It's been quite a while. Perhaps in Pharaohmon's case and considering the size of his body, the spirit energy build up will take a rather longer process to build up into a detonation energy bomb. Gallantmon must be cautious as how he attacks Pharaohmon or he'll risk destroying himself," _Kurama thought.

Meanwhile, the Tamers and the group were watching on with new hope. Even the Legendary Warriors were hopeful for this new ascension of power Gallantmon has performed.

"Wow, isn't that just awesome, Tomoki?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah! Way to go, Gallantmon! I wish I had him as a partner," Tomoki smiled.

"That's probably one of the most beautiful armors I've ever seen," Izumi was astonished by the crimson armor of Gallantmon. "Damn, now that's power!"

"He's sure going to give Pharaohmon a beating that's for sure!" Jaarin cried out.

"Well, you guys are pretty excited, aren't you?" Rika smirked. "Just wait until he shows you what he can really do."

"That's for sure," Ryo agreed.

"Now that's awesome, right, Himura?" Yui asked her elder brother. "I wonder if you can do that, Dark Gabumon."

"Ha, I wish!" the dark digimon laughed. "No, really, I do wish..."

"In any case, Gallantmon has the power to match or even surpass Pharaohmon now," Himura replied.

"_That's right, Pharaohmon. I know deep down you're scared. If that had been me in there with a new mode, I would have beaten you down for sure!" _Youkai Inumon thought.

"Good luck, Gallantmon," Sakuyamon whispered.

"All right, Gallantmon! This is it! It's show time!" Takato called out to his partner. "Show this creep that you aren't one to be messed with!"

Simply intrigued by Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Pharaohmon simply stood in a battle stance and snorted.

"Well, this is your full power, Gallantmon? I have to say that I'm impressed," the demonic force of nature snickered. "But, even with all of that power, you will still fail. I will see to that! This will be your final stand, Gallantmon!"

Upon hearing this, Gallantmon flew across at Pharaohmon. As the demon attempted to attack head on, the Crimson knight phased out of this sight. Pharaohmon didn't even get a chance to detect his adversary's movement and looked around the ring. Before he could react, he felt an overwhelming force slam against his face. The impact of the blow caused a dent into his face and caused him to stagger back.

"I didn't even see him move!" exclaimed Athenamon. "Incredible! Now he has increased his speed along with his strength!"

"And he just left Pharaohmon one big dent on his face! He's definitely much stronger now!" Guardromon pointed out.

"Go, Gallantmon! Now give him the right and the left!" Kazu and Kenta called out.

"Yes! Just keep staying on him, Gallantmon!" Izumi exclaimed.

Unleashing a loud battle cry, Gallantmon walloped Pharaohmon all around his body and left many dent marks. The demon staggered back against these blows and **_FELT _**pain for the first time since the start of the tournament. His face contorted and twisted after each demolishing blow. Pharaohmon fell back with his eyes widened. Gallantmon flew up above the fallen demon and summoned forth his lance. He threw it down and watched it pierce through Pharaohmon's chest. Pharaohmon grunted from the strike and attempted to rip it out. However, this gave Gallantmon enough time to summon a bolt of energy. He shot it out across and watched it slam directly against Pharaohmon's body.

"_**FINAL JUSTICE!"**_

The bolt formed into the beam of an energy beam and slammed **_HARD _**against Pharaohmon. There were loud cries of the demon feeling the effects of the attack. This allowed Gallantmon an opportunity to swoop down and unleash an array of rapid fists down at Pharaohmon. He took each blow to the face directly. It seemed like at least thirty seconds with Gallantmon walloping Pharaohmon's face. Bruises, cuts and marks formed across the demon's face. Then, suddenly, Pharaohmon's neck twisted to the side and there was a gazed look in his eyes. This caused Gallantmon to stop and leap off Pharaohmon's fallen form.

"Hey! What's going on? Why did he stop attacking?" Lopmon wondered.

"Hey! Don't just stand there, Gallantmon! Get back in there and leave until he's black & blue!" Terriermon hollered out.

"Damn it, what are you up to, pineapple head?" Beelzebumon wondered. "This is no time to be playing games."

"No! He should have stayed on top of him!" Omegamon called out. "Takato, what is going on here?"

"I... I don't now. I'm clueless myself," Takato showed concern for the situation. _"Why did you stop, Gallantmon? Did something just spook you just now?" _

As Gallantmon stepped back, he watched as Pharaohmon suddenly sat up zombie style. The audiences were awe struck by the demon's speedy recovery from all of those head-on attack blows. The demon stood straight up with all of the dents over his body. Then, in an instant, they disappeared and the body itself became fully healed. Gallantmon took a step back and feared for the worst to come.

"My Goddramon...! Can you believe this! Pharaohmon has taken all of those blows head on and there's not a scratch on him anymore! Those blows and marks were just healed! Now that's what I call a spontaneous recovery! Just how is Gallantmon going to stop this?" Lillymon announced for everyone to hear.

"...Oh man, this isn't good, Chumly! What now?" Kazu gulped.

"He just healed from all Gallantmon's blows! Just how is he going to stop Pharaohmon now?" Himura wondered.

"No, he has to have a weakness! C'mon, Gallantmon, you can't let this guy win..." Youkai Inumon muttered. "Lord Anubimon is counting on you..."

Agunimon couldn't believe his eyes and stepped back. After witnessing all those blows Gallantmon had viciously delivered, Pharaohmon was back on his feet and ready for more. A grimaced look crossed Wolfmon's face.

"Um, so I guess we can forget about fighting each other? There's no way in hell I can concentrate on our fight as long as that creep is still in there!" Agunimon exclaimed.

"He recovered from all those blows and back on his feet!" Wolfmon growled. "You're right. I can't even concentrate on fighting anymore now that Pharaohmon just got up from Gallantmon's attacks. I really thought Crimson Mode had him!"

"Yeah, so did I... Apparently, it's not enough," gulped Agunimon.

"_This isn't good. If Gallantmon can't stop him, then there's only one that can. The Digital Priestess, but she's nowhere to be seen. What is taking those boys? They should be back with those friends of theirs by now..."_

_-_

* * *

**Outside the other side of the Phoenix Arena/South Sector**

Meanwhile, just a few yards from the distance of the arena, the mighty Imperialdramon Fighter Mode was catching a glimpse of the massive stadium. He flew across and flapped his majestic wings to gain further ahead with what time he had left. The Sailor Senshi and their allies looked on far ahead to get a glimpse of the Phoenix Arena. At long last, they had finally arrived at their destination. After a long journey across the desolate desert, the Phoenixmon Mountain Range, the jungle and the Hohou Temple, the heroes would at last confront their greatest enemy and hope to seal him away with their trump card: Cammy the Digital Priestess.

"We have arrived at our destination, everyone!" Imperialdramon announced to the group. "Phoenix Arena, here we are!"

"Yes! Finally, we've made it!" Sailor Venus cheered excitedly. "Woo-hoo! Yeah!"

"She sure excited, isn't she?" Espritdramon snickered.

"Well, shouldn't we be? We didn't go all the way through that trouble just to waste time, right?" Kyodaidramon replied to his Dra-Warrior comrade. "Besides, we have our fellow Dra-Warriors waiting in there for us."

"I think we're all just happy to get here as soon as possible," Sailor Pluto nodded in agreement.

"Yes and all we have to do is get Cammy to use the sword," Sailor Jupiter stated. "Just one swing and it's adios, Pharaohmon!"

"I'm not so sure if it's going to be that simple, everyone. Pharaohmon's power has grown power since the last time I've dealt with him during the Digital World's beginnings," Cammy responded with faint hope.

"Oh, c'mon, Cammy, you have the power in you!" Artemis said to the young priestess.

"We all know you can do it, Cammy. Just believe you can and you'll do it. Pharaohmon fears your majestic power," Sailor Mercury smiled. "Right, Vega?"

"Yeah, that's right! We really are behind you all the way, kid," Vega nodded.

"We'll be there to back you up, Cammy-chan," Sailor Saturn pat the girl on her left shoulder.

Kneeling beside her young sister, Sailor Mars gave a wink to Cammy and enough support to give her the proper motivation for this upcoming confrontation with the demonic sorcerer. Just by looking into Mars' eyes, Cammy knew she will not let everyone down or god forbid that Pharaohmon does rule the two worlds.

"Hang on tight everyone!" Imperialdramon warned the passengers aboard his hands.

Once he gave out his fair warning, the gigantic dragon man landed slowly on the ground and lowered down to his knees. The digimon crowds scattered away to give the majestic Dra-Warrior leader room to drop off his passengers. Imperialdramon lowered his arms and dropped his hands against the ground. The Sailor Senshi, Cammy, the Dra-Warrior duo, the three Legendary Warrior boys, Labramon and Artemis walked out in front of the arena.

To think that they left this exact area one day before, the group observed their surroundings and noticed the crowds looking towards their direction. Suddenly a Clockmon got a better glimpse of Cammy and gasped out in happy relief.

"Everyone, it's the Digital Priestess! She has been reawakened!" the Clockmon hollered out to the crowds.

"What you mean that woman is the Digital Priestess?" a WereGarurumon wondered.

"Yay! She's here to slay that no good demon, Pharaohmon! We're saved!" a Chuumon, a pink mouse digimon, cheered out from on top of a Sukamon's head.

Then in a matter of moments, the crowds erupted with a massive rally support for Cammy. The Sailor Senshi were happy to see that Cammy would get such a popular reception.

"Aw, they love you, Cammy," Sailor Venus giggled. "You're like a Digital World idol to them!"

"More like a freaking Messiah if you ask me," replied Sailor Jupiter.

"Everyone, we must get going inside. There isn't much time to lose. According to what a Dogmon just informed me, Pharaohmon is competing in a match now," Kyodaidramon reminded them.

"How far are they in the tournament?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"There's a duel match and a dual battle tournament. The Duel is in its finals while the dual battles are in the semi-finals. If we hurry, then we can stop Pharaohmon at his tracks before he wins this tournament!" Espritdramon stated.

"Right! There's no time to lose, girls! Cammy, are you ready?" Sailor Mars asked her sister.

"Ready and willing, dear sister," the young Hino nodded in reply.

"Then, we must proceed onwards if we are to stop Pharaohmon," Sailor Pluto instructed everyone.

"We'll split up along the way," Dimitro suggested. "We three will go and find the other Legendary Warrior kids while you girls take Cammy to find that no good bastard!"

"Then, that leaves Kyodaidramon and I to find our other Dra-Warrior comrades," Espritdramon stated promptly.

"Well, I can't argue with that. In the meantime, Pluto and Saturn can find Uranus and Neptune. This is it, girls. This is the point of no return. If we can manage to pull through this, we'll make Sailor Moon proud of our accomplishments!" Sailor Mars placed her hand out at a center. "Are you ready to end this nightmare once and for all?"

Nodding in reply, each of the Sailors joined in and placed their hands over Mars' accordingly. Then Cammy stepped over to the center and placed her hand on top of the other girls'. Then, with one unified cry, the Sailor Senshi proceeded onward towards the entranceway.

"Good luck girls! We'll go around the side! That should lead us to the back way into the arena!" Sam called out.

"We'll follow you three and see if we can also locate our fellow Dra-Warriors," Kyodaidramon responded to the boy inheriting the spirit of Grottomon.

"In the meantime, I'll stay on patrol outside this arena and provide as backup aid," Imperialdramon ascended upward over the massive stadium. "Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon, may the strength of the Dra-Warrior clan guide you!"

"You, too, Imperialdramon-sama!" the Dra-Warrior duo called out in unison to their leader.

The only one left behind without a mission was Labramon. He looked around the roaring crowds and smiled nervously.

"Um, and I'll keep an eye on the crowds. Just call me, Labramon the crowd patroller!" Labramon declared as he stepped through the crowds. "Out of my way! Let me through! Crowd patroller coming through!"

-

Meanwhile, as the Sailor Senshi ran across the hallways of the ground level, an obstacle had immediately stood in their path. The girls' faces twisted with utter shock and disbelief as if they had seen a ghost. Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter had paled faces as they were confronted by none other than General Scorpionus himself. The cybernetic scorpion warrior was completely intact but still reeling from the damage inflicted on him from yesterday.

"Greetings, wretched females! How good it is to see you again!" General Scorpionus chuckled out.

"No way! We saw you get skewered by Ninjadramon and Herodramon the other day! There's no way you can still be alive after all that!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Impossible!" gasped Sailor Mercury.

"That's ok, because this guy obviously doesn't know who he's dealing with now!" Sailor Venus stepped forward while placing her hands against her hips. "We were far weaker then than we are now! In fact, we're all stronger thanks to Cammy's little mojo magic!"

"Great, you just had to go into detail, Venus," Artemis sighed.

"In any case, General Scorpionus, you had best step aside or else you'll get hurt," Sailor Mars pointed directly at the cyborg. "We've already dealt with Belial Myotismon and I doubt you're anywhere near his league!"

"Ha! But that doesn't mean I won't stop you!" General Scorpionus exclaimed as he wielded several kitanas. "You human wenches will be skewered by my blades!"

Leaping back, the Senshi scattered about while preparing to go head on against General Scorpionus. Sailor Mars motioned over towards the two Outer Senshi.

"Pluto! Saturn! I want you two to take Cammy into the arena! Find Sailor Uranus and Neptune to allow Cammy to power them up into their Eternal forms! Hurry!"

"Yes, we shall!" Sailor Pluto nodded to the Fire Senshi.

"Let's go, Cammy!" Sailor Saturn called out to the Digital Priestess and led her down the hallway on their right hand side.

Once Pluto, Saturn and Cammy departed down into the right hallway that lead to the upstairs levels, the other three Senshi were left to deal with General Scorpionus. This time the Sailortrio was far stronger with their restored powers and was rejuvenated thanks to Cammy's mystic magic. General Scorpionus jumped against the right side of the walls while swinging his kitanas madly.

He jumped off and came down to slice Sailor Venus in half. However, much to his surprise, Sailor Venus clasped her hands together and quickly sidestepped him with her newfound speed inherited from her Ninja powers. General Scorpionus' blade slammed against the ground and he turned around to be met with an explosive array of hearts penetrating throughout his armored body.

"_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"**_

Followed up by Venus' attack, Sailor Jupiter spun around and directed numerous leaf blades at the stunned cyborg. They all collided and pierced against Scorpionus' broken armor.

"_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!"**_

General Scorpionus was sent flying across and slammed hard against a nearby wall edge. Sailor Mercury jumped in and crossed her arms in front of her. Then, she erected an ice barrier in front of her and shattered it simply by placing her hand against it. The shattered shards of ice turned into deadly icicles and stabbed through Scorpionus' armored hide.

"_**Mercury Ice Spear Barrage!"**_

Finally, with General Scorpionus completely thrown off his game, Sailor Mars stepped forward and aimed her fiery arrow directly for the cyborg's chest. She pulled on her bow and released the majestic arrow of flames.

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!"**_

The cyborg turned around and wasn't quick to react against this incoming attack. He gasped out in shock and flew back as the arrow **_PUNCHED _**right through his chest. General Scorpionus' eyes widened and he flew back across the hallway. The Sailor trio watched the cyborg slam against a nearby wall and waited for him to at least recover. Much to their surprise, General Scorpionus wheezed out and electrocuted from the impact blows. There was now a massive, gaping hole right through his chest and the remains of his heart emerald was shattered. That was his weak point and without it he could no longer sustain his life force. He fell face-first against the ground and was abruptly terminated.

"All right, you nailed him, Mars!" Sailor Venus cheered her fellow Senshi.

"Yes, and I did not want to waste any anymore time on him. We don't have anymore time to lose, guys. We have to keep moving!" Sailor Mars stated before she charged out across the hallways.

"Let's stick together, Mars!" Sailor Mercury called out to the fiery Senshi and followed in pursuit of her.

"Hey, wait for us!" Sailor Jupiter called out to the Fire Senshi.

"Pharaohmon! You better be scared because you have three pissed off skirt-wearing ladies ready to kick your booty!" Sailor Venus laughed excitedly like a child with Artemis tagging along behind her.

"Can't you at least be more serious?" Artemis nodded and sighed in disbelief.

Sailor Mars was already ahead of her fellow Senshi behind her. She was determined to find the others, unite with her sister and finally end the nightmare known as Pharaohmon. Today was the day the demon would fall and never torment her life again. Besides, she even made a vow to herself that she would get the last laugh over the demon.

"_Pharaohmon, your final hour is coming up and I intend to get the last laugh! I shall extinguish your dark soul and chastise you until there is nothing left! This is for all the people and digimon you've tormented for the sake of power! It all ends here!" _Sailor Mars said in thought while racing across the hallways to fulfill her promise to end Pharaohmon's demon life.

-

* * *

**The second level/Eastern Arena Section**

Once running up through the stairway leading to the second floor level, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn led Cammy through the doorways. The trio found themselves in a long hallway but they managed to hear the roaring crowds from the stands. Sailor Pluto turned another corner and found two familiar faces amongst the audience crowd. The faces belonged to none other Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

"There! I see Uranus and Neptune!" the Guardian of Time pointed directly to the crowd.

"Right! Let's go, Cammy!" Sailor Saturn nodded to the Digital Priestess and led her down the hallway.

As the trio ran closer to the audience, Neptune had immediately caught glimpse of her two fellow Outers and Cammy running by towards them. She nudged Uranus on her shoulder. Sailor Uranus spun around and gasped out happily. But what surprised them the most was the raven-haired teenage girl running by their side. Sailor Uranus thought she had seen Rei Hino just now but realized the girl had a more youthful appearance. She immediately came into realization of who it was.

"Oh my god... Is that girl Cammy?" Sailor Uranus asked as she approached the trio. "Neptune, it's Cammy!"

"You're joking right? This girl is Cammy?" Sailor Neptune asked as she approached the Digital Priestess. "My, how you've grown. I suppose the sword did wonders for you."

"Yes, Sailor Neptune and thank you," Cammy gave a respectful bow to the couple. "Listen, we must make this quick. I'm going to unlock your Eternal powers."

"What? Our Eternal forms? You mean..." Sailor Uranus said and then noticed the other Outers.

"Saturn! Pluto? You two have reached your Eternal forms?" Sailor Neptune gasped out and observed her two fellow Senshi. "Splendid... How beautiful..."

"Yes, and it was all thanks to Cammy. But, listen, we must hurry," Sailor Pluto suggested. "Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter are down at the bottom level taking care of one of Pharaohmon's henchmen."

"So, what do we have to do?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Just place your hands on Cammy's sword," Sailor Saturn pointed to the Priestess' majestic blade. "You will then gain your new powers."

"That's all we have to do?" Sailor Neptune looked down at the sword. "How beautiful..."

"Yes, that is all," Cammy nodded. "Please, let's make this quick."

"Right!"

As Cammy held the sword in front of her, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune placed their hands directly on the blade. The blade itself emitted a bright, white aura and that power was channeled through the duo's bodies. Uranus and Neptune felt their powers becoming rejuvenated with indescribable powers. Their outfits changed into near white outfits, including their boots, with their respective sailor colors. Sailor Uranus held out her hand to receive her sword while Sailor Uranus received her mirror. The pair looked down upon their new Eternal outfits and gasped happily.

"Wow, I feel much stronger and better than before!" Sailor Uranus gazed down at her new outfit. "My injuries have been healed, too."

"Gorgeous, I like these new outfits," Sailor Neptune slightly giggled. "Cammy-chan, thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Outers," Cammy smiled. "Now that we have everyone in their Eternal forms, we can finally proceed to stop Pharaohmon once and for all!"

"Oh, speaking of which, you guys just missed out on Gallantmon beating the hell out of that monster," Sailor Uranus led everyone back to the audience stands.

Once the girls looked out towards the arena, they had caught glimpse of Pharaohmon and Gallantmon facing each other down. The audiences were in a hushed silence and anticipating the demon to make his next move. Cammy's eyes narrowed coldly as she found Pharaohmon, who was currently at eighty percent of his top strength. Somehow the girl had a bad feeling that something massive would erupt from the demon.

"Everyone, he's going to go for it. I just didn't think he'd even bother showing it this soon," Cammy said to the Outer Senshi.

"What are you talking about, Cammy-chan?" Sailor Saturn asked the Priestess.

"I'm saying that Pharaohmon is going to unleash his full power. There is no possible chance of Gallantmon gaining any sort of victory now."

"Yes, I can see it now," Sailor Pluto agreed with Cammy. "Gallantmon will not stand a chance."

"Are you certain, Pluto?" Sailor Uranus asked until she felt a cold breeze passing by.

"The winds of fate are changing, Uranus," Sailor Neptune whispered to her partner.

"Indeed they are..."

"Hey, guys!" the voice of Sailor Venus called out from behind the group.

Turning around from watching Pharaohmon's match, the Outers and the Digital Priestess turned to find the four Inners arriving just in time. Sailor Venus stopped as she gazed across the new Eternal outfits both Uranus and Neptune were donning.

"Wow, you guys just received your Eternal power-up?" Sailor Venus squealed with delight. "Aren't these outfits just to die for?"

"Now, we all share the Eternal power," Sailor Mercury smiled.

"Wait until Sailor Moon gets a glimpse of us and these suits," Sailor Jupiter replied with her arms crossed.

"So, Pharaohmon is competing now, isn't he?" Sailor Mars walked across and joined by Cammy's side to get a glimpse of Pharaohmon. "My god... Has he gotten bigger just now?"

"That would be eighty percent of his power and right now he's preparing to go full power," Cammy stated promptly. "Sailor Mars, there's no chance that Gallantmon will beat him."

"You mean that Crimson Knight facing off with Pharaohmon?" Sailor Mars asked while sensing their powers thoroughly. "You're right... He has no chance."

"But we can give him a chance if we are to act now," Cammy suggested. "With the sword, I can seal Pharaohmon if we go down there."

"Right! Ok, girls! This is it! We act now or..."

Before Sailor Mars had a chance to finish her sentence, she quickly felt the overwhelming demonic aura and faced towards the battle arenas. The other Senshi also turned around to join Sailor Mars and the Digital Priestess.

"So, it's time..." Cammy whispered.

-

A stare down had taken place between the Crimson Knight and the demonic force of nature for the past few minutes. Neither has made a single move, save for the blinking. The Tamers and their allies were anticipating one of them to move. Even the Spirit Detectives waited for both combatants to make their next move.

"What are they doing? Neither one of them has even bothered to make a move," Agunimon muttered to Wolfmon.

"I know. All of this waiting is really driving me crazy," Wolfmon nodded in reply. "Wait... Oh my god... Agunimon! Here it comes!"

"What...? Oh crap! You're right! I can't believe Pharaohmon is going to go for all of his power!" Agunimon exclaimed. "Honestly, I'd hate to be Gallantmon right now..."

Pharaohmon lifted his head up and started to speak out to break the silence after a long stare down.

"At long last, Gallantmon, you have shown me all that you are capable of..." Pharaohmon spoke as his body started to undergo another change.

This time there were veins popping out of Pharaohmon's body and a black misty aura surrounding him. A twisted smile crossed the demon's face and he raised his arms above his head. More veins started to emerge, including several around his forehead. The ground under his feet slowly started to tremble. Feeling the ground, Gallantmon gasped out.

"Now destiny has rewarded my patience..." the demon continued on during his power-up.

Then, in a matter of seconds, the ground started to violently tremble under Pharaohmon's feet. The whole stadium was feeling the strong earthquake-like tremors. Audiences within the arena were starting to gasp in horror and several screams echoed out.

Omegamon finally figured out what was going to occur and turned towards the group. Athenamon, too, gave everyone a warning glare.

"It's time, everyone! Pharaohmon is preparing to ascend into his full power! Get behind me and I'll shield you all from his demonic aura!" Omegamon instructed everyone.

"I'll help construct a barrier, too," Athenamon joined in with Omegamon. "Don't get out of our sight!"

"Right! Everyone move!" Rika called out to the group. "That means you, too, Takato!"

The goggle boy was hesitant as he did not want to leave Gallantmon behind, but knew he would become absorbed by Pharaohmon's demonic aura. Takato joined in with his friends and allies behind the barrier.

"Are you feeling this, Inumon?" Seadramon asked the dark canine.

"No doubt about it... Damn, and this is the same monster I was facing earlier?" Youkai Inumon stated.

"Just be glad it's not you in that ring right now," Sakuyamon replied to Youkai Inumon.

"Man, this is just whacked out!" Junpei exclaimed. "It's a good thing you came through for us, Omegamon!"

"You, too, Athenamon," Jaarin said as she held Suzie by her side.

"Takato, don't even think about going out there and playing the hero. Pharaohmon's aura will just suck you up dry!" Rika warned the goggle head.

"Yes and I can't imagine losing a friend like you," Jeri nodded.

"I wasn't even thinking about going out there, but I can't just leave Gallantmon..."

"He'll be just fine. That Crimson form will protect him against the demonic aura's effects," Omegamon spoke out. "Athenamon, how long do you think you can help maintain this shield?"

"Maybe twenty minutes at the most. I've never been skilled at erecting good shields," Athenamon replied to the Royal Knight.

"Hopefully, that will be enough time," the male Royal Knight said.

"Wow, now the whole arena is shaking! It's as if an earthquake is trembling but this is no ordinary earthquake! This is all coming from Pharaohmon and his power-up! I have to wonder what he's planning!" Lillymon announced.

The Dra-Warrior trio also felt the tremors from the powered up demon. They gathered to together until they heard the calls of both Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon.

"Hey, guys! We're back!" Espritdramon called out to the trio.

"Ah, Herodramon! Ninjadramon! Great, you two are..." Flamedramon responded but then he gasped. "Heordramon? Ninjadramon?"

"Are you guys really Herodramon and Ninjadramon?" asked Panzerdramon.

"That's right. We've digivolved thanks to the Digital Priestess," nodded Kyodaidramon.

"Wow, you two look great!" Luzdramon approached the duo and examined them. "Yep, you two are definitely mega-level!"

"Hey, where's Imperialdramon-sama? He was supposed to be here just now," Flamedramon asked curiously.

"He's outside this stadium and providing as back-up in case things get messy here," Espritdramon answered the Armored Flame dragon.

"Ah, good, but you guys came just in time," Panzerdramon pointed directly towards the ring. "That monster is set to reach his full power!"

"Already!" Kyodaidramon exclaimed. "Who is his opponent?"

"Gallantmon Crimson form," responded Luzdramon. "That knight was doing well until Pharaohmon recovered from his attacks and sat up! Now he's going for full power!"

"Oh Goddramon help us all," Espritdramon whispered. "If Pharaohmon reaches full power, there's no way even Gallantmon can win!"

-

* * *

**Earth/Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan/Hypnos HQ/4:05 P.M.**

Even in Earth's realm, especially within the confines of the secret organization of Hypnos, the power of Pharaohmon was rising. The data screen displayed a magnitude of power collecting into a single power source. Yamaki took notice of this and worried for the worst to come.

"Sir! I'm picking up abnormal and powerful activity! At this rate, our systems will shut down!" Riley called out to her boss. "You don't think it has anything to do with that Pharaohmon monster, Yamaki?"

"There's no doubt about it, Riley. If Takato and his friends don't do something fast, our networks will be shut down and there's no doubt Pharaohmon will rupture a hole in our world with his power. With his surging power, he could no doubt construct a worm hole!"

"No, it can't be..." Talley gasped in shock.

"_Takato, you and your friends are our only hope. There's nothing more we and the planet can do but pray," _Yamaki sighed in thought.

-

* * *

**Chiba Apartment Residence/San Francisco, California, USA/12:05 A.M.**

Watching the television closely and catching a glimpse of Pharaohmon's power increase, the blonde-haired odango girl, Usagi Tsukino, feared for the safety of her friends. She had questioned herself on why she couldn't have been there to help her friends. She held Luna tightly next to her and felt her heart racing.

Just then, a young man with dark hair wearing a white shirt and blue pants walked in to spot the girl sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat next to her. He noticed a worried glare on her face and turned face the television.

"Usa-ko, what's wrong?" the young man asked Usagi, who he always referred to as 'Usa-ko' as a pet name.

"Mamo-chan! That monster, Pharaohmon! He's transforming!" Usagi pointed to the television. "I just hope everyone is all right."

"Let's hope so, Usagi-chan," Luna replied.

"They'll take care of themselves, Usa-ko. All we can do now is hope that this monster is defeated like our many enemies," the man known as Mamoru held Usagi close to him.

"Yeah..." Usagi whispered. _"I know my friends are capable of surviving on their own. I just hope that they found that Priestess' powers. It's wonderful to know that Rei-chan has a sister and I do hope to meet Cammy-chan one day. For now, I hope they can defeat Pharaohmon. Good luck, my Senshi."_

_-_

* * *

**Phoenix Arena/Duel and Battle Platforms**

Then, with everything coming relatively calm, the tremors immediately stopped but that wasn't the end of it. Pharaohmon raised his arms higher and released a massive, purple-red column of light. The light column shot up through the stadium roof and penetrated through it. The purple column flew straight up as if it were a spotlight and covered the demon completely in its mystic light. Gallantmon was pushed back from the overwhelming force and watched an outline of Pharaohmon within the bright light.

This quickly forced Lillymon to pull out a pair of sunglasses and placed them over her eyes. Etemon crawled away from the battle arena and snuck under the announce table to find safety from Pharaohmon's overwhelming presence.

"It's like an eclipse in here! It's a good thing I brought my sunglasses! Pharaohmon's power is flaring out like a bright sun radiation! I just hope each and every one of you has your own pair of sunglasses!"

"Oh Mommymon, please do come and comfort me!" Etemon quivered behind the announcer's table and sucked on his thumb.

Then, Pharaohmon raised his arms across and pushed the column of demonic energy out across. It expanded out and unleashed an array of demonic blasts across the arena. The audiences started to scatter about from being blasted. Some were immediately caught by Pharaohmon's aura and deleted for their data to be absorbed.

The Spirit Detectives braced themselves as one of Pharaohmon's demonic blasts were heading towards their direction. Much to their surprise, Puu flew right out of Keiko's hands and constructed a blue barrier to shield everyone from the blast. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan and Mizuno were all awe struck in shock. This little beast managed to shield them from the demon's gigantic blast! How incredible for a tiny creature to pull off such a great feat!

"Whoa! That was a close one, but Puu! Did you just do that!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Koenma, did you know he could do this?"

"Of course, he's your Spirit Beast, after all, Yusuke," Koenma nodded. "Plus, there'll be many other things Puu will have in store for you."

"Man, I feel rather embarrassed to have a tiny little fuzz ball save my life," Kuwabara rubbed his head.

"Puu," Keiko whispered while gazing up at the Spirit Beast. "You're like a real miracle worker... I'm glad."

"Big cheers for Puu I say!" Botan happily giggled.

"Pharaohmon's powers are growing as it seems," Kurama muttered while keeping an eye on the battlefield.

"Yes and that knight will no longer have any chance to win," Hiei replied. "It's all over for him as far as I'm concerned.

"Well, you win some and you lose some," Mizuno sighed. "I just hoped that Gallantmon had taken care of him sooner."

Yusuke walked past everyone and viewed Pharaohmon's presence inside the column of demonic light. The Detective wondered if he would end up facing a power such as this in his near future. He had hoped not, but Yusuke has his own destiny to fulfill sooner than he can imagine.

On the other side of the arena, another demonic blast came flying across through the stands. The Digital Priestess held the sword in front of her and shielded the Sailor Senshi from the incoming blast. Joining in with Cammy was Sailor Saturn. The Senshi of Destruction placed up her _Silence Wall_ to ensure the barrier was stronger than the demonic blast.

"Damn, now that was close! You're a real life saver, Cammy!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"If that blast had hit us, we would have been goners for sure," Sailor Jupiter replied.

"Thank you, Sailor Saturn," Cammy smiled to the Senshi.

"No problem, plus you don't have to waste your energy constructing a barrier for us," Sailor Saturn nodded with her Glaive held over her head.

"Damn, to think Pharaohmon's full power was this strong," Sailor Pluto looked downward at the transforming demon. "Everyone, he's going to morph his body!"

"Into what I wonder?" Sailor Mercury wondered.

"One thing is for sure, if you thought he was ugly before, then you're going to be definitely grossed out," Sailor Mars shuddered. "I can't imagine what he will look like now!"

"Stay strong, Senshi! We've gone against some of the nastiest powers in the universe! This is no different!" Artemis reminded the Senshi.

"Yes, but to think there is a monster such as Pharaohmon in another world," Sailor Neptune shuddered.

"The winds of fate are indeed changing, Neptune," agreed Sailor Uranus.

Cammy kept a defiant glare as she turned back to face the transforming Pharaohmon. The very same demon she had sealed away for the Sovereigns would once again grace his presence with **_FULL POWER_**.

Omegamon looked around the arena and watched the many digimon getting absorbed by Pharaohmon's demonic blasts. The children and the digimon were flabbergasted in horror by this scene. Even Rika was heartbroken to see the numerous digimon being absorbed by Pharaohmon and having their livelihoods taken away.

"It's hard to tell whether Pharaohmon can't control his power or that he is attacking the crowds on purpose," Felinismon looked around the arena.

"Yeah, I have to agree with that," Henry replied.

"Damn! Here I thought I had gluttony to absorb data," Beelzebumon looked around the arena. "This punk is getting out of control if you ask me!"

"And Gallantmon isn't even doing anything to stop him!" Terriermon pointed out.

"C'mon, Gallantmon! You have to fight him from absorbing those digimon! He's just taking their data to fuel his own power!" Takato yelled out angrily. "Don't let this monster continue!"

For a moment, Jeri noticed Takato displaying another violent tirade. This had occurred when Takato fueled Megidramon with pure rage in the battle against Beelzebumon nearly a year ago. She did not want to see this look on Takato's face again.

"Takato! Please, don't get angry! I won't want this to be a relapse!" Jeri called out.

This quickly caught Takato's attention as he spun around and sighed sadly. Once he looked directly into Jeri's saddened eyes, he calmed his rage down and turned back towards the battlefield.

With Pharaohmon's body limped forward, the purple aura surrounding him was being absorbed into his body. Gallantmon stood his ground with a shocked expression in his eyes. Inside Arena B, Agunimon and Wolfmon were fortunate to not have been absorbed.

"That was close one if you ask me! Otherwise we would have been fed into that guy!" Agunimon shouted with relief. "But... I can definitely feel this guy's power! Wicked scary!"

"And he's only just beginning! Take a look! He's already transforming as it is!" Wolfmon pointed out.

Gallantmon backed away and watched the demon transform. The first part of Pharaohmon's body to undergo a change was his shoulders and forearms. They enlarged as if they were inflated. He roared out as parts of his body expanded out. Next, his legs and calves enlarged. His chest expanded out with more muscular features and a well-defined six pack around his waist. His shoulders extended out and grew as large as cars. His stature was ten feet taller than his normal form. The skin of the demon's body had taken a color pigmentation change from gray to grayish-black. Pharaohmon's eyes dimmed with the same purple energy. The pants were slightly ripped off and his shirt was incinerated by the demonic aura.

Pharaohmon breathed heavily while undergoing his long transformation. The Crimson Knight was too scared to even move a single muscle. Beads of sweat dripped underneath Gallantmon's armored face. His heart stopped for a few moments and his body stiffened. The overwhelming presence of Pharaohmon's one hundred percent form was enough to intimidate the knight digimon.

The demon's body twisted about some with more muscle mass being added to his body. As his transformation was complete, Pharaohmon lowered his head and cancelled off his powerful purple aura.

"Oh... my... god..." Agunimon was all could say at this moment.

"This is... his full power...?" a frightened Wolfmon stepped back.

"Man and I thought I've seen everything!" Junpei exclaimed. "This is freaking insane!"

"Suzie, you stay behind me and Lopmon, ok?" Jaarin whispered to her sister.

"Yes, big sister," Suzie nodded with a frightened look on her face and cuddled next to Lopmon.

"As this is the monster Lord Zhuqiaomon and the Sovereigns feared," Lopmon replied. "I never thought I'd ever feel this kind of power in my lifetime."

"Unfortunately, you haven't seen the horrors of what this bastard was capable of during the Great Wars," Omegamon responded to the former Deva.

"At long last, you've revealed your true self, you heartless son of a bitch," Athenamon muttered as she glared coldly at the fully transformed Pharaohmon.

"Rika, I've never felt such a power. He could crush us all with this amount of power," Sakuyamon said to her partner.

"That's insane..." Rika shuddered in fear. "I didn't think I'd be this scared..."

"Ryo, this is a power even we cannot hope to defeat," Cyberdramon growled while feeling out Pharaohmon's presence.

"That's unfortunate," Ryo responded.

Takato glared directly out towards the battle arena area and held his hand against his chest.

"C'mon, Gallantmon... I still believe in you... Even if he has reached full power, we can still find a way to win!" Takato exclaimed. "Don't let him scare you, buddy!"

"Pineapple head, what are you waiting for! Finish him off now or you'll let him reach further past his full power!" Beelzebumon shouted to the Crimson knight. "Hurry it up!"

Gallantmon was too shocked to even reply to anyone of his comrades, including Takato. His eyes met directly with Pharaohmon's. The demon's shoulders extended outward to reveal holes at the very ends. These were the little tools necessary to absorb the data of his victims around the arena. Everyone would be sufficient to fulfill his appetite.

"_I... I can't move," _Gallantmon thought. _"It's not fear that's holding me back. It's... curiosity. I just need to know what he has to offer in his full power form! Sorry, Takato, but I have to continue this fight!"_

As soon as the demonic aura dispersed and the power-up was complete, Pharaohmon stood out at the center of the stadium at his full powered glory. His face twisted with a serious demeanor and his body was completely muscular. His mere presence caused everyone to gasp in awe and admire his powerful appearance. Others were simply scared out of their wits. The Spirit Detectives, the Sailor Senshi, the Dra-Warriors and the many members of the audience were shocked in awe.

"So, this is full power?" Demon whispered.

"Wow, Pharaohmon sure wasn't kidding, wasn't he, Lord Demon?" Lady Devimon asked the Demon Lord.

"No he wasn't and I'm proud to have served him. He will crush that shiny little knight," Demon chuckled in delight.

"Ah, this is wonderful! At long last, Pharaohmon will avenge our losses!" Marine Devimon said while holding an icepack and a crutch. "Damn... Say, where's Skull Satanmon?"

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Skull Satanmon whistled out to Marine Devimon.

The aquatic demon turned to find Skull Satanmon feasting on a cheeseburger in one hand. Marine Devimon simply hung his head low and snatched the burger out of his hand.

"Not now! You have to give your support for Lord Pharaohmon!"

"Hey, but I was just going to eat that," Skull Satanmon sniffled a tear.

Even Piedmon, who was given bandages around his waist and a crutch for one arm, was astonished. He and Machinedramon watched the events unfold behind the second entrance.

"This is Lord Pharaohmon's full power, Piedmon. What do you think?" Machinedramon asked the Dark Master leader.

"It's stronger than I've ever hoped," Piedmon responded. "All I can say that it's all over for the digimon of the hazard."

Socramon peeked out of his hiding spot and watched Pharaohmon standing tall in his powered up form.

"So... He doesn't get stronger than this, right?" Socramon wondered. "I would hope not. Whew, I was so lucky to have escaped that little mess, but I wanted Basilikmon! Bah, you stole my glory, Inumon!"

The fully-powered juggernaut faced off with Gallantmon in a long stare down. Silence once again had overcome the entire stadium. There were only a few gasping out in awe at the events, including the Tamers and legendary warriors.

Sam, Vega and Dimitro had finally arrived in time to watch the events unfold. The other children were fortunate that they arrived back safely but the main attraction of the hour was definitely Pharaohmon.

"Man, here we come to surprise you guys and this guy steals the show!" Vega scoffed. "Damn, show off! But, I hope Ami is safe."

"Dude, this is Pharaohmon at his full power?" Sam gulped. "Oh and I'm sure she's fine, Vega. Those girls are very resourceful."

"I just hope to god he doesn't get stronger," Dimitro hoped with a slight prayer.

"Oh, boy, Poor Gallantmon," Felinismon sighed in sadness. "He no longer stands a chance."

"Hey! You had better watch what you say, kitty cat!" Rika snapped.

"How could you say such a horrible thing, Felinismon?" Jeri asked her partner. "You'll see! Gallantmon will rise to the occasion!"

"Face facts, everyone, this is Pharaohmon at one hundred percent of his strength! Nobody, not even Anubimon, had the skill to deal with this!" Omegamon announced to the group. "This is the second time he's ever had to reach this form and he's far more powerful now than he was then! Fighting Gallantmon was a rare opportunity and he was pleased. This is why he decided to power-up all the way!"

"But it's as Felinismon said, he no longer stands a chance?" Henry stated.

"Please, Gallantmon is so going to win, right?" Terriermon quipped and rolled his eyes. "You're seeing too much into this! Gallantmon's dealt with the D-Reaper!"

"Yes, but even the D-Reaper agent pales in comparison to this monster," Sakuyamon reminded the witty dog rabbit.

"Pharaohmon at his full power would rip through the D-Reaper if he wanted to use his raw power and demonic aura," Athenamon revealed to everyone.

Upon hearing this, the Tamers were horrified. To think that a single digimon as ancient as Pharaohmon could have defeated the D-Reaper. Takato gazed towards where Gallantmon was standing and gulped.

"_This guy could rip D-Reaper in two? Tell me Athenamon was just joking, right?" _Takato thought in worry._ "I mean Crimson Mode can still take this guy, right? Bigger doesn't always mean better, right? I hope I'm right."_

"I remember the D-Reaper and I'll have to agree," Izumi stated. "We've dealt with Lucemon, a rather powerful monster himself."

"That's right. I'd say this guy is around Lucemon's strength, right?" Tomoki asked Omegamon.

"I'd say so, but Pharaohmon can find methods to even overpower Lucemon when he so chooses," the Royal Knight replied.

"Man that is not good!" Kazu exclaimed. "Chumly, I hope Gallantmon has an ace up his sleeve and I hope he finds it fast!"

Back at the center of the battlefield, Pharaohmon slowly marches towards Gallantmon. The Crimson knight jumped back and waited in anticipation of the demon to attack him.

"Gallantmon, do something!" Agunimon exclaimed. "Wolfmon! We have to help him! I don't think I can even concentrate with this maniac at his full power!"

"I have to admit but I can't continue on fighting you either. This guy is getting way out of hand with his power! There has to be a way for us to fight together against Pharaohmon in the event Gallantmon loses!" Wolfmon growled with intensity. _"Wait! There is a way...!"_

Before Wolfmon had a chance to come up with his idea, Pharaohmon stopped his march and lifted his right hand up. He closed his fist and then flicked his thumb over his fingers. Before Gallantmon could even blink an eye, a steel object shot out of Pharaohmon's thumb...

-

-

_**CA-CHINK!**_

-

-

The object struck Gallantmon in the forehead and caused him to go flying back across the battlefield. He slid across the landscape and crashed against fallen stone debris. Gallantmon grunted from the blow and coughed out blood through his face mask.

"What the hell just happened!" Agunimon exclaimed as his eyes deceived him.

"I don't know but he caught Gallantmon off guard and sent him flying across! But what did he do?" Wolfmon wondered.

Pharaohmon stood across and chuckled to himself. Lifting himself off the ground, Gallantmon shook the cobwebs out of his head and felt a crimson drop of blood splatter underneath his armored suit.

"_What was that just now? One second I was standing and the next I was sent flying back by... **HIS THUMB! **He shot me down with his thumb!" _Gallantmon thought.

"Heh, did you like that one, Gallantmon?" Pharaohmon snickered. "Unlike your powers, I have an infinite supply of these!"

"Oh, we'll see!" Gallantmon sat up and channeled the power of Grani through his fists. "Shoot me if you dare!"

As soon as Gallantmon challenged the demon, Pharaohmon sat out at least a hundred metal pellets directly at the Crimson knight head on. They all shot across in a matter of seconds and Gallantmon shocked everyone by blocking these shots out with his energy-coated fists.

"Wow and here I thought it didn't move faster than this! Pharaohmon is shooting out more than a hundred of those pellets but I can't even see a single one! Gallantmon is blocking all of those shots out with just his fists! How long will Gallantmon be able to keep this up?"

Before long, the array of pellets tagged against Gallantmon's armor. He crossed his arms to defend himself against the rain of metal pellets. A large smoke cloud was built around where Gallantmon stood. Nearly the entire arena was astonished with Gallantmon's tenacity and sheer will to continue through this match.

"Looks like Gallantmon has been done in by Pharaohmon's attack! It looks like Pharaohmon just might win this... No! Hold the phone! Here comes Gallantmon from out of the smoke cloud!"

"**_GO GET HIM, GALLANTMON!"_** Takato andthe children cried out in unison.

The Crimson Knight flew right out of the smoke cloud and channeled energy through his right fist. He pulled his fist back and unleashed a loud battle cry.

"_**TAKE THIS!"**_

Before Gallantmon's fist aimed directly for Pharaohmon, the demon entity blocked the Crimson knight's fist with merely his right thumb. The force of the punch did not even leave a mark or bend Pharaohmon's thumb in the process. A shocked expression crossed Gallantmon's face as he realized that he had placed everything through that one punch. Pharaohmon retaliated by slamming his right fist against Gallantmon's left arm and...

_**SNAP!**_

A loud snap echoed from the blow. Gallantmon hollered out in pain from the painful and armor-bone shattering blow. The Crimson knight flew back and rolled across the ground with his face twisted in excruciating pain.

"No! Gallantmon!" Takato exclaimed. "Get up!"

"His arm has been snapped in two! There's no chance Gallantmon can win with one arm!" Omegamon cried out.

"No... Gallantmon... Damn that monster! Pharaohmon!" Youkai Inumon cursed as he struggled to break free out of Sakuyamon's grip.

"No, I won't let you go back out there, Inumon!" Sakuyamon held tightly around Youkai Inumon's waist.

"No! Oh, Himura! Does Gallantmon have a chance?" Yui asked her brother worryingly.

"I... I don't think he does," Himura sighed in disappointment.

"No! We have to remain supportive for Gallantmon! I know Takato would rather want all of us to stay supportive no matter how bad the tide turns!" Kazu exclaimed. "Isn't that right, Takato?"

"Yeah..." Takato muttered as he eyed the battlefield. "C'mon, Gallantmon!"

Rika noticed how emotionally distraught Takato was at the very moment. She couldn't help but feel terrible for the poor boy. If it had been Sakuyamon in the match, she would be feeling the sorrow and pain of her digimon partner. After all, they all once bio-merged and were 'one' being at one point.

"Oh Takato..." Rika whispered. _"I know how you must be feeling. I'd feel horrible if it were Sakuyamon out there with that monster."_

Stepping towards the fallen Gallantmon, Pharaohmon snickered at the Crimson knight. The knight looked directly up at Pharaohmon defiantly and trying to ignore the threshold of pain in his arm.

"I have more power in my thumb than you do in your entire body!" Pharaohmon stated.

"Oh yeah... Well, let's see if you can take a direct blast head on!" Gallantmon retorted while channeling energy through his right hand.

"Now, hit me with everything you've got. You won't know which blast will be your last."

As soon as he said that, Gallantmon created a white sword from out of the energy and directed it towards Pharaohmon. His main target was aimed directly for Pharaohmon's chest.

"_**FINAL JUSTICE!"  
**_

Once that specific attack was hurtling right for Pharaohmon, the demon inflated his chest outward and stopped the attack at its tracks. He barely even struggled to stop the attack in place and watched as it detonated against his body. Once the smoke cloud cleared, there was not a single scratch on Pharaohmon's body. This was the same attack that destroyed the Evil Jeri Face within the D-Reaper, but did little to affect Pharaohmon. The evil demon sorcerer laughed out maniacally.

There were load moans from each of the party group: the Tamers/Legendary Warriors/Digimon, the Sailor Senshi, the Dra-Warriors and the Spirit Detectives. All of them couldn't believe what they were watching.

Even the other Amazons watched this turn of events in utter horror. Mermaimon, Jaguarmon and Darcmon had hoped Gallantmon would have finished the demon. Alas, their former Queen, Garudamon, was not avenged as long as Pharaohmon was still alive.

"Mind if I say that was an unexpected turn of events? I couldn't believe what I've just seen! Pharaohmon had stopped Gallantmon's attack with merely the puff of his chest! Just what kind of monster is Gallantmon dealing with?"

"He's a monster! That's what he is!" Sam exclaimed as he fell back. "You mean we've been fighting this guy this whole time."

"That's right and he decided this would be the event to expose his full power," Omegamon replied. "I'm sorry to say but even Lord Anubimon would have stood no chance."

"No! If Gallantmon can't beat this guy, then who will?" Seadramon wondered.

"It all comes down to Takuya or Kouji if you ask me," Izumi looked towards Arena B. "Those two aren't even fighting anymore. I don't blame them after everything we've just seen!"

"Unless, there's another way..." Junpei had finally just figured it out.

"What do you mean, Junpei?" Jaarin asked the boy.

"Hum? Did you have something in mind, Junpei?" Vega approached Junpei.

"I'm rather curious to know," Dimitro nodded with interest.

"Hey, is it something that'll stop Pharaohmon at his tracks once and for all?" asked Sam.

Tomoki gasped as he realized what Junpei had in mind.

"No way! You mean..."

"You got that right, little guy," Junpei replied.

"Hum, I wonder what those guys are talking about?" Henry wondered. _"Wait, does this have something to do with Takuya and Kouji?"_

"_But we can't do this without Kouichi. C'mon, Kouichi! We're all waiting for you!" _Junpei thought.

-

* * *

**Ground Level/Training Room**

Duskmon stared down Reichmon, the Advanced Warrior of Darkness. This was the same A-Hybrid he had dealt with in the dream world created by Yami Bakura. Duskmon believed that Reichmon had only been accessible in the dream dimension, similar to the lightsaber Himura had wielded. Much to dismay, Reichmon has an existence in reality, too.

"No... NO! This can't be!" Duskmon bellowed out angrily. "Kouichi! How are you able to gain this power in the real world? This isn't supposed to be happening!"

"Too bad for you that I exist in dreams, nightmares and reality. I exist wherever there is darkness. I am the darkness! The true Warrior of Darkness!" Reichmon declared and pointed his staff directly at Duskmon. "Your false existence is about to end, Duskmon! I intend to erase you in the name of the Ancient spirit of AncientSphinxmon!"

Upon hearing the name of the ancient warrior, Duskmon roared out and charged across. He wielded his crimson blade and aimed to decapitate Reichmon.

"If I can't have you, then I shall take your **_HEAD!_**" Duskmon roared out. "**_RAGH!_**"

The Corrupted Warrior of Darkness slammed his crimson blades across but only to be blocked out by Reichmon's staff. He held Duskmon at hand and slammed the end of his staff into Duskmon's abdomen. Duskmon staggered back but not long as the eyes on his body and skull eyes released a tri-crimson blast.

"_**DEADLY GAZE!"**_

Reichmon did not even bother breaking a sweat. He held his staff in mid-air and the gem embedded on his chest dimmed a crimson light. Reichmon fired out a red cross-shaped blast directly through Duskmon's attack.

"_**ROT KREUZ!"**_

The superior attack of Reichmon penetrated through Duskmon's attack and slammed **_HARD _**against the Corrupt Warrior himself. He was sent flying hard against a vanity mirror. The shards of glass showered over Duskmon's fallen form. Reichmon slowly walked over towards his fallen adversary.

"No... I can't be beaten like this... I am the true Warrior of Darkness, Kouichi... You're the fake!" Duskmon bellowed out. "You gave me, Duskmon, **_PAIN!_** You fool! I'm the one who inflicts **_PAIN!_** I'm going to send you to the bowels of Hell when I'm finished with you!"

"Then, why don't you try me using your stronger B-Hybrid form?" Reichmon challenged his evil counterpart.

"If you're wishing a death sentence, then it'll be my pleasure! EXECUTE! SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Duskmon called out as digicode engulfed his form and transformed him into the winged Velgemon. **_"VELGEMON!"_**

Velgemon flew straight up over the ceiling and glared hungrily down at Reichmon.

"Today it ends here, Kouichi!"

"Indeed it does, but I'm afraid it's the end for you, Duskmon," Reichmon responded.

"We'll see!" Velgemon screeched out as he planted his left wing on the ground and carved a circle around Reichmon.

The True Warrior of Darkness simply chuckled and crossed his arms. It was a surprise that he was taking this lightly since he had de-digivolved last time he was trapped inside Velgemon's ultimate attack.

"Why aren't you attempting to run, Kouichi? I caused you to de-digivolve last time and you don't even attempt to run? Are you that idiotic?" Velgemon laughed heartily. "But it'll make it easier for me! Farewell, Kouichi! **_DARK OBLITERATION!"_**

With that said the dome encased Reichmon inside and detonated. The room trembled under the sheer power of the explosion and blew a part nearly the entire training room. All that was left was a crater the size of half the room. Velgemon glared down at a smoldering cloud and gasped out when he found a figure ascending out.

"No... NO! This can't be!" Velgemon gasped out. "Kouichi! You survived!"

Reichmon levitated without a scratch on his body. He had survived Velgemon's ultimate attack with ease. This was unheard of, even for Duskmon's B-Hybrid.

"How were you able to survive? It's impossible! You couldn't have flown out of there!"

"I am far superior to even your B-Hybrid form, Duskmon. I told you to never underestimate me! You're arrogance will be your own undoing!" Reichmon exclaimed as he spun around his staff.

"How are you stronger! Explain!"

"Because I have friends, Velgemon," Reichmon responded with a serious demeanor. "Unlike you, I value friendship despite being the true Warrior of Darkness! I have a brother, a mother, a family, and friends to support me! I have the support of the Ancient Spirit! I have the support of all the Legendary Warriors! You have nothing to rely on but your own self pity! You thrive on fear, but I **_DON'T _**fear you anymore!"

"Ha! A touching speech, but it all ends here! Kouichi!" Velgemon swooped down to attack Reichmon head on.

"And so it does end for you," Reichmon responded in a low tone and flew up into mid-air.

Both Velgemon and Reichmon were flying directly at each other for one final attack. The red gem on Velgemon dimmed a crimson light while Reichmon threw his staff across with a spear point at the very end. The spear came hurtling before Velgemon could even detect it. He tried to attack with another Dark Vortex, but it was cancelled out by Reichmon's attack.

-

-

**_SHICK!_**

-

-

The spear end of Reichmon's staff pierced right through the chest. Velgemon screeched out in agony and quivered.

"_**NOOOO!"**_

Reichmon landed on the ground and turned around to face Velgemon. The Corrupt B-Hybrid dropped to the ground and his digicode emerged.

"It is over for you, Velgemon," Reichmon pulled out his D-Scanner.

"How can this be possible...?" Velgemon wondered as his digicode was scanned through by Reichmon's D-Scanner.

"Velgemon, your corrupt heart of darkness shall become purified! **_DIGI-CODE! SCAN!_**" Reichmon called out as he successfully scanned Velgemon's data.

In place of Velgemon was Duskmon. The defeated Corrupt Warrior of Darkness fell to his knees and panted heavily. He glared up at Reichmon and sighed. Rather than prolonging the battle, he muttered two words.

"I surrender."

"So, you've seen the error of your ways, Duskmon. You realize that I, Reichmon, am the True A-Hybrid of Darkness. You recognize Loweemon as the True H-Hybrid and you call Kaiser Leomon as the True B-Hybrid?"

"I do. It's over for me. Pharaohmon was wrong to have brought me back as a false existence. You are the rightful Warrior of Darkness, Kouichi. I commend you. You have managed to make yourself stronger than... I could ever hope to dream."

"That's a lot coming from you, Duskmon."

"AncientSphinxmon would be proud of you, Kouichi. Now... It is time."

"Indeed it is."

"Kouichi, you take care of yourself and help bring about Pharaohmon's defeat. This world doesn't need a monster like him running the show. Make sure he learns to respect the... Legendary... Warriors..."

"I will fulfill this final request. Sayonara, Duskmon," Reichmon held his D-Scanner over Duskmon and collected the last of his digicode.

This time for sure Duskmon would remain sealed up and never to be released again. Reichmon let out a sigh and de-digivolved back into Kouichi. The boy looked down at the D-Scanner and caught a glimpse of Duskmon, which faded away.

"It's finally over," Kouichi sighed a relief. "But, why did Duskmon choose surrender over attempting to kill me when my guard was down? Guess I'll never know."

Suddenly, his D-Scanner started to beep and the boy quickly picked up a call from Izumi.

"Huh? It's from Izumi?" Kouichi pressed the reply button on his D-Scanner. "What is it, Izumi? I'm here!"

"_Kouichi? Are you okay? Where have you been?"_

"Sorry, but I had a run-in with Duskmon. I managed to defeat him and scanned him."

"_What? Duskmon? That's great that you beat him for good, but we're in an urgent situation and we need you!"_

"What's going on? How is Gallantmon doing?"

"_He's doing badly! Pharaohmon just reached one hundred percent of his power and he's already taking Gallantmon apart!"_

"This is terrible! What about Takuya and Kouji?"

"_They stopped fighting since they can't focus. They're too concerned for Gallantmon."_

"So what does Junpei have in mind?"

"_You'll see when you get here fast. He'll tell us what he has in mind."_

"All right, I'm on my way, Izumi," Kouichi replied before ending the transmission signal to Izumi. _"I wonder. Could Junpei actually be planning for... Ah! That's it! Man, I never thought you would have this in mind! Hang on! I'm on my way over!"_

_-_

* * *

**Outside the Phoenix Arena/North Sector**

As the battle matches continued from inside the stadium, the duel outside was getting intense. Yami Yugi was on a losing end against Lance. However, with his friends supporting him, Yugi had no intention of losing this duel. He was determined to win and thwart Lance of his madness.

"In case you haven't joined us, but Yugi has been on the losing end with Lance in the finals of our Duel Tournament! Remember if Yugi loses this duel, he will have to relinquish his puzzle to Lance. If Yugi wins, Lance would be set free. Well, Lance is determined to remain loyal to Pharaohmon and keep the dark powers bestowed to him. With Pharaohmon at full power, Lance has been on the winning end. There is simply no stopping this kid!"

"C'mon, Yug! Hang in there! There's no way you'll lose to this freak of a kid!" Joey shouted in support for his friend.

"Yugi! We're behind you!" Tea called to the spiked-haired duelist.

"Stay strong, Yugi!" Duke supported the teen.

"That Lance is definitely no pushover that's all I can say," Mai said while observing the duel at hand.

"Yugi, don't you dare lose to this punk kid," Kaiba observed the duel. _"Seriously, Yugi, you can do better than this. Nobody will have the right to defeat you but me! If you end up losing to this kid, I will have lost what respect I have for you. Now get up on your feet!"_

Just then, the group turned to hear footsteps behind them. They found a white-haired teen approach them with an innocent smile.

"Hi, guys. I hear Yugi's dueling in the finals," Bakura spoke up. "I would have expected Yugi to make it this far."

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Tristan asked the teen.

"Oh, I've had plenty of rest but thanks for visiting me while I was out," Bakura smiled. "So, fill me in on what's been happening?"

"So far, Lance has been giving Yugi a run for his money. I never thought I'd see a guy like him make it this far out," Mokuba replied.

"_Ah, so Yugi is in trouble indeed. But, unfortunately for Lance, if he does win the puzzle, I can simply steal it from him and get the last laugh over Pharaohmon! Pharaohmon was a fool to ever place trust in me! I can't wait until he finally breaks down!" _the evil spirit within Bakura snickered in thought.

Yami Yugi was rising to his feet and glared down Lance with a serious demeanor. After hearing his friends cheering him on, the King of Games was not about to let them neither of his friends down nor surrender the puzzle had worked hard to piece together.

"Ah, still have some fight left in you?" Lance snickered. "I'm not surprised. You are Yugi Muto after all. You're the King of Games. I would expect this kind of tenacity from you."

"Lance, I'm far from finished and you for one should know that. When this duel is through, I promise that you will be set free from Pharaohmon's control!"

"Humph, you keep telling yourself that, Yugi. I, on the other hand, will continue to inflict the punishment," Lance laughed out heartily. "Once I defeat you, not only will I be known as the only duelist to defeat Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto in one tournament, but I will gain possession of your Millennium Puzzle! I shall be crowned the new King of Games and I will bare witness Pharaohmon's ascension as king of the two worlds!"

"You keep believing in Pharaohmon's false hope, but I will see to it that there is a brighter future for both digital and human kind alike!" Yugi declared.

"That'll be enough out of you, worm. Now, let us continue your punishment!"

"Yes, and it's my move, Lance!" Yugi reminded the boy. "Now, I'll fight fire with fire! I summon forth my own Gemini Elf!"

"Hum, this ought to be quite interesting, Yugi," lance observed the duelist playing out the card.

The twin elf pair appeared by Yugi's side and set their sights on Lance's beast.

"Now, my Gemini Elf, attack his Mad Sword Beast!" Yugi exclaimed in command.

The elf pair flew across and landed a double boot across the Mad Sword Beast's head. The beast took the vicious blow full force and rolled over in defeat. Its body shattered into data fragments and caused damage directly to Lance's life points.

**Lance**

**Life Points: 2700 (3200-500)**

"After that, I'll set on card facedown and end my turn!" Yugi declared. "It's your move, Lance!"

"Yes, and I plan to retaliate with this!" Lance summoned forth a card and revealed a mask. "I'll equip this mask known as the _Mask of the Accursed _on your Gemini Elf! As long as this card remains on your monster, it cannot attack! In addition, you lose 500 life points during each standby phases!"

"No... This is not what I needed," Yami Yugi grunted angrily. _"No, we can't afford to lose 500 points after ever turn! That's going to hurt us in the long run!"_

"_But he doesn't have _Mask of Restrict_ on the field, like Lumis and Umbra did."_ Yugi reminded the spirit.

"_That's true, which means..."_

"Next, I'll set one card facedown in defense mode and switch my Gemini Elf out in a face-up defense position!" Lance declared as he switched his elves into defense mode. "That'll end my turn! Now, time to make your move... Oops, I forgot, you lose 500 life points as soon you start!"

Yugi grunted as his life points dropped down.

**Yugi **

**Life Points: 950 (1450-500)**

"Don't feel bad, Yugi. All thanks to my Mask of the Accursed, you lose 500 life points for every turn!"

"So, this is how you're going to gain victory?"

"Yes, and I'll use any method to claim your puzzle!"

"Well, I'm not going to let you get away with this. Lance! I will set you free of Pharaohmon's dark control! Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've already heard that mumbo jumbo like sixteen times already. Let's just carry on with the duel!"

"Very well! Now, I'll wipe out your Gemini Elf! To save my own life points, I'll sacrifice my Gemini Elf and bring forth an even stronger monster to the field! Behold, my _Dark Magician Girl_!"

In place of the Gemini Elf was a beautiful blonde-haired girl garbed in a light blue magician's outfit with pink trim around it.

**Dark Magician Girl**

**2000/1700/6 star**

"Humph, so you drew your pretty little magician girl," Lance snickered at the magician. "How amusing..."

"Not as amusing as her destroying your Gemini Elf! Now, my Dark Magician Girl, destroy his monster!" Yugi declared his attack.

With that said the Dark Magician Girl pointed her wand staff at the Gemini Elf and destroyed the pair with a magical blast. Lance scoffed at this sight but he was relieved that no damage was inflicted to his life points. After all, that monster was in defense mode.

"It's a shame it was in defense mode. Ah well, I no longer had any use for it anymore," Lance shrugged. "So, you have anything else to offer on this turn?"

"No, that'll be the end of my turn," Yugi nodded in reply.

"Good, because I've drawn a card in my hand that I think you'll enjoy!" Lance declared as he laid down his card. "I activate _The Dark Door_!"

"The Dark Door?"

"Yes, with this card, both players can only attack with one monster during their respective battle phases!"

"I see, but it won't matter to me. I can still attack you with my Dark Magician Girl!"

"We'll see! I have monsters I want to try out on you in the first place!" Lance exclaimed. "By the way, that'll be the end of my turn!"

"Fine and since you've still got a facedown monster, I'll send my Dark Magician Girl to attack it! Go, Dark Magician Girl!"

Upon hearing Yugi's direct command, Dark Magician Girl pointed her magical staff and shot out a beam to destroy the facedown card in the process. The monster revealed was a blue-haired fairy wearing glasses and holding a book.

**Hysteric Fairy**

**1800/500/4 stars**

"With that complete, I end my turn," Yugi stated promptly. _"It's a good thing I got rid of the Ring of Destruction earlier or I'd be in trouble."_

"Seeing how you're done, I'm going to activate the card I've just drawn in my hand!" Lance laughed as he revealed the card called _Monster Reborn_.

"Monster Reborn!"

"That's right and you can guess which monster I'll be bringing back from my graveyard! That's right, behold the return of my beloved beast, **_JIRAI GUMO!_**" Lance cackled out as he laid down the specific monster card from out of his graveyard.

Yugi gasped out in shock as he witnessed the return of the giant tarantula. It was placed in a face-up attack position and ready to take a part Yugi's Dark Magician Girl. Needless to say, the cute little magician was slightly frightened. Lance's eyes widened into a sadistic manner with his tongue sticking out.

"YES! NOW, GO MY BEAST! ATTACK HIS LITTLE MAGICIAN WITH YOUR ACID SLUDGE!"

Before the spider launched out its acidic sludge, a holographic coin appeared in Lance's hand. He flipped it up and called for tails. Much to his satisfaction, he had called it right. It landed exactly on 'tails'.

"Ha! Finish her, my beast! Take her out with your ACID SLUDGE!"

As soon as the spider beast spat out its acidic sludge, Lance laughed out hysterically and anticipated the demise of the Dark Magician Girl. After this, he aimed at directly attacking the rest of Yugi's life points.

"IT'S ALL OVER, YUGI! I'VE WON THIS TOURNAMENT!"

But just as he thought he had the duel at the grasp of his hands, Yugi quickly smirked.

"Think again, Lance! With your attack, I retaliate by activating my trap card! This is your **_FINAL_** mistake, Lance!" Yugi declared. "The trap I activate is the _Negate Attack_!"

"WHAT! OH NO!"

Before the Acid Sludge even splattered against the Magician Girl, a barrier formed over her and stopped the sludge. Dark Magician Girl wiped her forehead and sighed in relief. Had she been destroyed, Yugi would have been vulnerable to an attack next turn.

"NO! Why was I so stupid to think you wouldn't have a trap card! Damn it!" Lance cursed out. _"I was so close! If wasn't for his trap, I could have destroyed his Magician Girl and wiped out the rest of his life points! So, this is the legendary Yugi Muto? Am I just not good enough? Have I truly failed you, Lord Pharaohmon?"_

"Seeing how your turn has ended, I predict that victory will at last be at hand... For me that is."

"You're bluffing! You don't have anything that can save your hide! Remember, you can't use your God Cards!"

"Humph, who said I was even going to use my God Cards? No, but I am going to summon a monster you should become familiar with. Now, I'll start off by activating _Change of Heart_! I'll use this card to select and control of anyone of your monsters. Since you only have one monster on the field, I choose your Jirai Gumo, your favorite monster!"

"WHAT! NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"I'm afraid I can!"

"DON'T! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"

"It's too late for you, Lance!" Yugi exclaimed. "Now, come forth Jirai Gumo!"

As the tarantula phased over to Yugi's side field, Lance's mouth dropped and he called back to his monster. Despite his pleas, the spider remained on Yugi's side. What was the Pharaoh aiming to accomplish? He was prepared to demonstrate this on this specific turn.

"Now, Lance, your about to meet MY favorite monster! First, I'll sacrifice both my Dark Magician Girl and your Jirai Gumo! With these two great sacrifices, I will summon forth and introduce you to the _Dark Magician_!"

"WHAT! NO! NOT HIM!" Lance exclaimed and began to step back with a widened mouth. "Not the Dark Magician!"

Taking the place of the two monsters was the even more powerful and famed monster. Yugi's signature monster appeared before Lance in all of his glory. Garbed in a purple magician's outfit and wielding a magical staff, the Dark Magician glared down at Lance with cold, blue eyes. The possessed teen backed away and gulped.

**Dark Magician**

**2500/2100/7 stars**

"Lord Pharaohmon, please help me!" Lance called out. "I need your help! I can't win alone!"

"Without Pharaohmon's shadow magic to protect you, you are nothing more than a frightened child, Lance! For everyone you have attempted to steal souls from, I will purify you of Pharaohmon's darkness! But first, I'll equip my Dark Magician with the_ Book of Secret Arts!_ With this magic card, the Magician's attack and defense power is increased by 300 points! He gains all the knowledge and prestige to become an even more experienced magician of the arts!"

**Dark Magician**

**ATK: 2800 (2500 + 300)**

**DEF: 2400 (2100 + 300)**

"NO! PLEASE! NO!" Lance screamed out. _"I've failed! I'VE FAILED! Pharaohmon, forgive me! PLEASE!"_

"Dark Magician, it's time we put an end to this madness! This is for everyone you have tormented, Lance! Be free of Pharaohmon's control! Dark Magician, blast away the rest of his life points with your **_DARK MAGIC ATTACK!_**"

Pointing his staff directly at Lance, the Dark Magician unleashed a powerful blast. Lance screamed out and flew back across the dueling field. He had **_LOST_**. Yugi has triumphed over the possessed puppet and won the Duel Tournament. It was not easy task and it was very difficult even for Yugi. This was his first real test for a long time without the God Cards. In fact, he still managed to come out with a victory without the Gods.

**Lance**

**Life Points: 0 (2700-2800)**

Slowly getting to his feet, Lance quivered out of shock and disbelief. He was just inches from clenching victory and then BAM! Just in one turn, Yugi was the difference maker and turned this whole duel around. Lance slammed his fists to the ground and hollered out in anger.

"How could I **_LOSE_**! How could I lose! This wasn't supposed to happen! Yugi must have cheated somehow! Lord Pharaohmon, please forgive me! Don't me angry with me!"

"For competing in a Shadow Game and losing, you must suffer the punishment! **_MIND CRUSH!_**" Yugi bellowed out and released the aura from his Millennium Puzzle. "Lance, with the magic of my Millennium Puzzle, I will set your mind free of Pharaohmon's corruption! Thus, today begins your freedom to a happier life! **_EVIL SPIRIT! BE GONE!_**"

Upon declaring this statement, the golden light of the puzzle slammed against Lance. The dark spirit of Pharaohmon's corruption was forced right out of the boy and materialized into the form of an afterimage. The afterimage of Lance shattered and left behind the **_REAL_** Lance Canebrook!

Yami Yugi let out a deep sigh of relief and looked down at Lance. The teen was catching his breath and holding his head.

"Wha... Where am I?" Lance wondered. "The last thing I remember, I was running out to get my mother's purse when a shriveled hand appeared out of nowhere!"

Before long, Lance looked up at the towering form of Yami Yugi. He slightly jumped back and pointed at him.

"Yu... Yugi Muto! The Yugi Muto? Hey, how did I get here?" Lance asked. "Please, tell me."

"Lance, what I'm about to tell you is a very long story. I doubt even you will believe it. I drove out the evil essence of Pharaohmon's dark magic," Yugi answered Lance. "You were forced to do Pharaohmon's evil bidding, including taking possession of your body. He used you as his puppet and forced you to duel in this tournament. You had made it this far into the finals against me and I won to keep possession of my puzzle."

"Huh? Whoa, is that what happened to me...? Oh, boy... I think I'm going to need some rest now," Lance fell to his knees and held his head before succumbing to unconsciousness.

"Lance!" Yugi rushed over to prevent the boy's fall. _"He must be exhausted from having that evil spirit forced out of him. At least we managed to save him. That's all that matters. We've managed to win the Duel Tournament. Now, all that leaves is the source to all of this madness, Pharaohmon himself._

Once Yugi helped Lance by placing an arm around his neck, the shadow cloud around them dispersed. With the evil spirit planted inside Lance gone, the boy would no longer be of any use to Pharaohmon. One problem has now already been taken care of thanks in part to Yugi Muto and the Pharaoh.

Floramon gasped happily once she caught a glimpse of Yugi Muto. There was no doubt who had won this tournament and she was proud to announce this to broadcast.

"At long last, after two competitive days, I'm proud to announce **_OUR _**winnerof the Shadow Duel Tournament! The one, the only, Yugi Muto!" Floramon declared as she pointed to the victorious Yugi. "It was a tough and awesome duel, but Yugi managed to overcome this obstacle and ended Lance's winning streak! Give it up for our first Digital World Duel Monsters Champion!"

The digimon crowds that gathered to watch the duel in whole gave the King of Games a standing ovation. He had earned their respect by overcoming these many odds, including a grueling duel against Lance Canebrook. As promised, not only would he keep possession of his puzzle, but he successfully freed Lance from Pharaohmon's corruptive hand.

"Yugi! You did it! You've won!" Tea cheered out once she caught a glimpse of Yugi.

"Ha! Yeah! I knew you'd do it, buddy!" Joey exclaimed.

"Now that was a duel, Yugi!" Tristan exclaimed as he approached his friend.

"Those were some sweet dueling maneuvers you showed out there, Yugi!" Duke said.

With all of his friends gathering around to congratulate him, Seto Kaiba methodically walked over to where Yugi was standing. He glared down at the unconscious Lance and snorted.

"To think I actually lost to this kid," Kaiba scoffed. "Well, Yugi, I guess our duel has been put off for another time. Consider yourself lucky that it wasn't me you had to face in the finals."

"Hey, is that guy going to be all right?" Mokuba asked Yugi. "He doesn't look very well."

"He collapsed as soon as I drove the evil spirit out of him. We're going to need to take him inside to rest until this whole tournament concludes," Yugi stated until he had just come to the realization. "The tournament! That's it! Pharaohmon is competing as we speak!"

"That's right! They're already in the semi-finals and will be close to the finals soon," Mai nodded in reply.

"Plus Takato and the others are waiting for us," Joey reminded everyone. "Gallantmon's fighting Pharaohmon and I sure hope he's kicking his keister!"

"I'm afraid Gallantmon will be defeated shortly," the loud booming voice of Imperialdramon called out from above.

Everyone, in the group including Joey, looked up to find Imperialdramon Fighter Mode levitating over them. Joey, Tristan, Tea and Duke panicked as they caught a glimpse of the gigantic Dra-Warrior leader.

"Tapirmon, get a camera view of this!" Floramon called out to her cameraman. "In just a matter of moments since the duel's end, Imperialdramon graces us with his presence! Just what has he come here for..."

"I've received word that he dropped off a group of human females and several other allies that were seen with the Digital Priestess," Tapirmon informed Floramon.

"You're **_KIDDING_** me! The Digital Priestess is here!" Floramon gasped out in shock. "Where was she last seen?"

"In the arena as we speak! She was said to be around a group of human females in the crowds"

"Let's go and find her, Tapirmon! This is going to be the scoop of the digi-century! I'm going to get a big promotion if I can get one interview with the Digital Priestess!" Floramon raced off towards the entranceway.

"Hey, wait for me!" Tapirmon gave chase to her colleague.

Meanwhile, Imperialdramon had explained everything to Yugi and his team during the whole tirade with Floramon. Now they had become aware of the reason why there were sudden earthquakes and a bright purple column of light emerging from out of the stadium roof.

"So, Pharaohmon's already reached one hundred percent of his strength?" Yami Yugi repeated Imperialdramon. "So that explained the earthquake during the duel."

"Man, this creep is going too far! This is our chance to stop him!" Tristan growled while slamming his right fist against his left palm.

"If Gallantmon can't beat this guy, then who's left? Yugi? Is there anyone left?" Joey asked. "There's still Takuya and Kouji still left but what can they do to make a difference?"

Yami Yugi walked directly towards the stadium and glared directly at the entranceway. An idea ran through his mind and he instantly turned to Imperialdramon.

"Imperialdramon, I want you to take me inside the stadium!" the Pharaoh turned towards the massive dragon. "Joey, you take everyone else inside and meet with the others! I'm sure they'll be waiting at the entranceway!"

"Hold on, Yug! You don't mean that you're actually going to go in there with the fighting still going on!" Joey called out to his friend.

"Joey, please... I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know what I will get myself into. Don't worry about me. You take everyone inside."

"All right then, Yug. You can count on me!" Joey smiled to the King of Games.

"Well, I know I won't be taking orders from a dog. Come on Mokuba, we'll be going in our own way," Seto Kaiba scoffed as he walked past Joey.

This only managed to infuriate Joey as he attempted to jump Kaiba. It wasn't long before Duke and Tristan restrained him from attacking Kaiba. Mai merely nodded her head in shame but couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, Joseph, you'll never change, kid," Mai chuckled.

However, unbeknownst to everyone, Bakura kneeled over the unconscious form of Lance and looked towards Yugi. A twisted smile crossed his face.

"_So, Lance has fallen to the Pharaoh. No matter, I was actually expecting this boy to fail. Now it's only a matter of time before I take the Millennium Puzzle and once again begin my conquest to capture the other Millennium Items! MUHUHUHUHUHWAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Hey, Bakura! Can you help carry Lance while you're at it?" Yugi asked Bakura.

"Sure, Yugi! Just leave him to me," Bakura returned back to reality and nodded in reply. _"Feh, you're as foolish as ever, Pharaoh. I will be your end, Pharaoh. Just you wait and see!"_

Yami Yugi jumped aboard on Imperialdramon's left hand and was lifted up. The King of Games watched as his friends fled inside the front entrance of the stadium. Seto Kaiba walked methodically with his brother. Then, finally, Bakura placed an arm around Lance to carry him inside. With every one of his friends inside, Yami Yugi gave a signal to Imperialdramon.

"I'm ready. Please, take me to an area where I can view the match up close and personal..."

"Well, there was a portion of the stadium destroyed by one of Gallantmon's attacks."

"I do recall the explosion during the duel."

"Yeah and he left a massive hole through the stadium. I think it's big enough for me to fit through in my Fighter Mode. I can get you inside where the action is red hot."

"Please and let's hurry."

"You got it. Hang on tight!"

With that said, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode flew around the large stadium while holding onto Yami Yugi in his hand. It would be a few moments before Yugi finds himself through the spot where Gallantmon had fired the blast through the wall.

"_Pharaohmon has reached his full power. That is bad news in itself, Pharaoh. But it's good that we managed to defeat Lance and freed his mind."_

"**_He'll be awake in no time, Yugi. I'd say give him an hour or so. I predict the tournament will be done by then. If Gallantmon cannot defeat Pharaohmon, our last hope comes from either Takuya or Kouji."_**

"_But which one? That is the question. In any case, we have to get there before Pharaohmon destroys Gallantmon!"_

_-_

* * *

**Phoenix Arena/Duel and Battle Platforms**

Back inside the stadium, the match had now taken a turn for the worst. Pharaohmon held Gallantmon up high over his head and dangled him like a piece of meat. Tilting his head with a sadistic grin, Pharaohmon delivered a punch into Gallantmon. In just one blow, he punched a hole right through Gallantmon's chest armor and sent him flying across the battlefield.

"**_NO! GALLANTMON!"_** Takato cried out

The Crimson knight plummeted against the ground and was left a battered mess by Pharaohmon's hand. Standing over the fallen knight in triumph and all of his glory, Pharaohmon raised his arms and unleashed a victorious roar. The audience masses were stunned beyond shocked belief at the sight of the towering demon. He had single-handedly mauled Gallantmon in a matter of seconds before the Crimson knight even had a chance to fight back.

"**_GALLANTMON!"_** the children cried out in unison.

"No! This can't be! Gallantmon, you have to get up! Please, get up!" Takato called out to his fallen digimon partner. "You can't be beaten like this!"

"As I had feared, even Gallantmon cannot hope to defeat Pharaohmon at top strength," Omegamon muttered. "Who in Goddramon's name can stop him now?"

"Takato!" Rika and Jeri called out to the goggle boy.

"It can't be over..." Takato fell down to his knees and his eyes widened at the horror of Gallantmon thoroughly beaten.

"Takato! Don't you even think about going out there or you'll become a target for Pharaohmon!" Jeri restrained the boy.

"Let me go!"

Himura stepped in and helped Jeri to hold the goggle head back. Takato struggled to break free and save his partner. They all watched in horror as Pharaohmon advanced closer towards the fallen Gallantmon. A sadistic grin formed across the demon's face as if he were preparing to deliver the finishing blow.

"Gallantmon has been taken out of the match while Pharaohmon stands triumphantly! One blow has knocked Gallantmon completely out!" Lillymon announced. "Etemon, now would be the perfect time to start the count!"

"Right... I'm on it," Etemon nervously gulped and slowly walked out of the announcers table. _"Even I value my life more than my job for goodness sakes!"_

Having seen enough, Agunimon charged right out of Arena B. However, Wolfmon was quick to stop him and held the Warrior of Flame back.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Agunimon!" Wolfmon exclaimed while restraining his friend.

"I can't let this continue! We called our fight for a reason and this is why! Gallantmon is on the verge of death and I doubt Pharaohmon cares! He's attempting to finish Gallantmon off while the knight is down and defenseless!"

"Yes, but what can you do to stop him? Even you alone can't challenge Pharaohmon!"

"But, I have to at least try...!"

"Um, I'll start the count now if you wish, Pharaohmon, sir..." Etemon stuttered out of fear as he neared the fallen Crimson knight.

"Do as you wish," Pharaohmon scoffed and turned away from the fallen Gallantmon. "He has disappointed me. I thought Gallantmon would present me the ultimate challenge and he failed to live up to his expectations. I would care less anymore..."

"As you wish..." Etemon gulped and started the countdown. "Gallantmon is down and not responding. I'll start the count! One! Two! Three! Four!"

"If Gallantmon doesn't get up, then it's up to either Takuya or Kouji," Bokomon sighed sadly. "After that, there will be nothing left to stop him."

"Oh yes there is!" Junpei exclaimed.

"I'll have to agree with Junpei on this one guys," the voice of Kouichi spoke out from behind them.

Everyone turned to find Kouichi walking out the entrance tunnel. Junpei spun around with a smirk on his face.

"So, you completely understand, huh, Kouichi?" Junpei replied to the boy.

"Everyone, what Junpei is trying to say is that we should form the only and one, Susanoomon! The Unified Warrior of Peace!" Kouichi announced to his fellow Warriors.

"Whoa, you're serious!" Tomoki exclaimed.

"You mean you're actually going to go for Susanoomon?" Omegamon exclaimed. "But that means... Takuya and Kouji would have called their match off. How is that going to be possible?"

"Well, seeing how Yugi won his duel, I'm willing to bet that we will have a say in the finals. Last I heard, the winner of the Duel Tournament would be granted a request to determine the finals of the tournament. He'll do something to have both Kouji and Takuya enter the final round," Izumi explained. "Junpei, you really managed to think this one through."

"It's our only last resort and there wasn't anyone else who can take Pharaohmon. Since Gallantmon is out of it, I figured this would be our only hope."

"And it will work," Jaarin nodded in agreement. "Right guys?"

"Yeah, no doubt about it," Vega replied. "Sam, Dimitro, and I are in agreement, too."

"All right then, children. If this is to be our final chance of defeating Pharaohmon, then I am all for it," Omegamon nodded in agreement. "Athenamon, what do you think?"

"Yes, anything to stop that madman once and for all," she nodded back in reply.

"All right, guys, then let's make this one count!" Izumi exclaimed. "Now, all we have to do is wait for Yugi to show up to lay down the stipulations!"

Meanwhile, back over towards the middle of the battlefield, Pharaohmon looked down at the fallen Gallantmon. The Royal Knight was completely out of it after that one devastating blow. Etemon was already down to eight. The audience booed the demon like there was no tomorrow, but they realized that there was little hope. Only Takuya and Kouji would remain to challenge Pharaohmon.

"...Eight! Nine! Ten!" Etemon called out and called for the bell. "Gallantmon was unable to answer the ten count and thus your winner is Pharaohmon! He now will meet the winner between Agunimon and Wolfmon!"

Takato pushed himself through his friends and ran over to his fallen partner's side. Pharaohmon quickly took notice of Takato's intrusion and grinned malevolently.

"My, my, isn't this touching? A Tamer cowering to his partner's side. Takato Matsuda, prepare yourself for oblivion!" Pharaohmon laughed as he raised his arm over his head.

As Pharaohmon reached down to grab Takato, the boy closed his eyes and held dearly onto Gallantmon. Before he was inches away from snaring the boy, a voice called out indirectly from the devastated hole created by Gallantmon earlier.

"_**STOP RIGHT THERE, PHARAOHMON!"**_

Once Pharaohmon heard this familiar call, he instantly turned to find Agunimon and Wolfmon preparing to attack him head on. The demon merely knocked them aside with one hand and watched them land inside the ring within Arena B. Pharaohmon shifted his attention to notice a spiky-haired young boy walking out through the rubble. The Millennium Puzzle dimmed a bright golden aura and instantly caught Pharaohmon's undivided attention.

"In an unexpected twist of events, Yugi Muto, the winner of the Duel Tournament, has arrived to stop Pharaohmon! Just what does Yugi have in mind? He wouldn't be as crazy to challenge this powered-up monster?"

"All right, it's about time, Yugi!" Takato exclaimed. "I knew you would win!"

"Whew and just in time, too," Agunimon let out a sigh of relief.

"'Step into my web', said the spider to the fly. Yugi Muto, I must say congratulations on your victory over my puppet, Lance. Though, in all honesty, I had no more use for him. Now that I have reached my on hundred percent power, there's nothing that can touch me! Not even your three God monsters can save you!" Pharaohmon gloated and held his glowing fists. "So, have you come here to gawk and bow to your new ruler?"

"No..."

"No, you say?"

"That's right, Pharaohmon. You haven't won this tournament..."

"...Yet."

"You haven't won yet. You have to compete in the finals but you have no idea who your opponent will be."

"Either Takuya or Kouji, but after what I've just done to Gallantmon, I doubt either of them can stand up against me. I'll crush whoever comes next."

"Who even said you'd be facing either one of them, Pharaohmon? Mind I suggest you face both?"

"Both? How is that possible? Only either one of them can win. Seeing how there are still in the ring, I have to await the winner."

"Ah, but did you forget? The winner of the Duel Tournament can decide the outcome of the finals?"

"Get to the point."

"Seeing how I've won the Duel Tournament, I can wish for the stipulations and anything to take place in the finals. As per my request, I want **_BOTH _**Takuya and Kouji to advance to the finals as co-winners! Their semi-final match is declared a draw, but they still will manage to advance. I heard you gloating how you wanted the ultimate challenge. Well, according to what Takuya has told me about the final battle with Lucemon, I overheard the mention of a unified warrior of peace that slain the mighty Demon Lord!"

"Wait, you mean to tell me..."

"That's right, Pharaohmon! There is but one other warrior superior to Gallantmon in his Crimson Form! Allow me to be the one to introduce him to you! Takuya! Kouji! Legendary Warriors! It is time! Show him the unified power of all Ten Legendary Warriors!"

Upon hearing this, the audience let out a thunderous ovation and chanted in unison for the Legendary Warrior children. Wolfmon and Agunimon stood up to be praised by the crowds in the arena. They turned to find Izumi, Kouichi, Junpei, Tomoki, Jaarin, Vega, Dimitro and Sam holding up their D-Tectors.

"You guys... You don't mean to do this?" Wolfmon asked.

"Of course we do, Kouji, this is our last hope to defeat Pharaohmon once and for all," Kouichi nodded. "We're all behind you. Now, show Pharaohmon what the unified power of all the spirits are made of!"

"We believe in you," Izumi smiled.

"Kick some butt!" Tomoki exclaimed.

"This was my idea after all and I hope you two will put that to good use!" Junpei called out to the duo.

"Smash Pharaohmon to the ground and win one for the team!" Jaarin gave her support for the boys.

"Kick Pharaohmon's ass!" Vega gave a thumb up.

"Believe in yourselves!" Dimitro spoke out.

"Don't you let us down! We didn't sacrifice our spirits just for you to lose!" Sam shouted out.

"Don't worry guys. We won't let you down! Pharaohmon is in for a challenge!" Agunimon nodded to his friends. "You hear that, punk? You wanted the ultimate warrior to challenge your full powered strength? Well, you're about to receive him!"

"Prepare yourself to become extinguished by our light!" Wolfmon declared.

"Let him have it, guys!" Takato called out. "Do it for Gallantmon and all of us!"

"**_IT'S TIME LEGENDARY WARRIORS! LET HIM HAVE IT!"_** Yugi bellowed out.

"In a major twist of events, Yugi has declared that the unified spirits of the **_TEN WARRIORS_** are to merge together!" Lillymon announced for everyone to hear. "Could we actually be seeing the same Unified warrior that defeated Lucemon! This is going to be a fight for the ages!"

"It's time!" Agunimon and Wolfmon exclaimed in unison with their D-Scanners held up.

Suddenly, Pharaohmon had heard enough of this and instantly became engulfed by his demonic aura. He would dispatch of both Agunimon and Wolfmon quickly before they attempt to call forth all of the spirits.

"I'LL STOP YOU!" Pharaohmon exclaimed and charged forward.

Unfortunately, for the dark lord, the two warriors emitted a unified aura of orange and blue light. The light blinded Pharaohmon and caught him completely off guard. Next, each of the D-Scanners from the Digi-Destined children merged with the primary warrior duo. The Spirits of Wind, Thunder, Darkness, Ice, Earth, Water, Metal and Wood all came together. They gathered around both Agunimon and Wolfmon. Then, with a unified cry, the boys called out for their ascension to the ancient warrior himself!

-

"_**EXECUTE! ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**_

The Phoenix Arena was awe struck by the massive column of light that engulfed the two warriors. All of the spirits merged together to construct a juggernaut of power and nobility. What everyone was prepared to witness was the rise of the unified warrior who brought about Lucemon's defeat. Now Pharaohmon would be next.

An astonished look crossed Pharaohmon's face once he was getting a glimpse of the one warrior that could present him the ultimate challenge. Could Susanoomon really be the one digimon that can push him beyond his limits? There was only one way to find out.

The Tamers, the digimon, the Spirit Detectives, the Sailor Senshi and the Dra-Warriors all watched the sequence of events unfold. Even more impressed was the Digital Priestess. Perhaps she won't be needed after all.

"_Incredible! So, this is the power of all of the Legendary Warriors? I just might not be needed for this after all. On the other hand, if Susanoomon, god forbid, fails, then it will be time for me to step in," _Cammy said in thought as she kept an eye on the unified warrior's ascension.

"Pluto, is it possible for this unified warrior to defeat Pharaohmon? I mean there's no way he can win, right?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Let's hope he triumphs, Venus. This just maybe our last shot besides the Digital Priestess," the Guardian of Time responded.

Yami Yugi shielded his eyes from the dimming bright aura and smiled at the sight.

"_This was a brilliant idea, Pharaoh! Now Pharaohmon will have an even more difficult fight at his hands! Let's see if he can overcome this!"_ Yugi said to his 'Yami' as he witnessed the whole evolution of the ultimate spirit warrior. _"Alas, but we must be cautious. I doubt we've seen ALL of Pharaohmon's power."_

The ten spirit warriors of legend transformed into pillars of light and united together to combine themselves. They were then pulled into a single column of light and merged into one body. The new body grew into titanic proportions and stood tall. The twenty spirits encircled the body and dispersed across the body form.

Magna Garurumon's head attached itself onto the form's right hand. More pieces of armor attached themselves onto the legs and along came Kaiser Greymon's head attaching to the left hand. As soon as his body was covered by dark red armor with yellow stripes scattered across, the head forms. A helmet-like crown forms at the top of its head with a symbol. A mouth mask covers its lower face and a pair of eyes opened to get a view of its enemy. His lower waist was covered by a blue armor as was his feet. A pair of black glove hands came sprouting out from the heads. The transformation came to an end once a circular ring attached itself on the titan's back. The warrior finally exposes itself and completes its evolution. The unified spirit warrior lets out a cry as he calls out his official name.

"_**SUSANOOMON!"**_

**(Susanoomon. Final/Mega-Level. God Man Digimon. Special Attacks: Celestial Blade and Heaven's Thunder)**

The whole arena was awe struck by the appearance of Susanoomon, the unified Warrior of Peace. Every hero was stunned and astonished by the power flowing through his body. Pharaohmon looked up with great interest with a grin crossing his face. He was even more anxious than before his battle with Gallantmon earlier. Could this be the one digimon to push him to his limits?

"OH MY GODDRAMON! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE SEEING MIRACLES, BUT THIS ONE TOPS THEM ALL! SUSANOOMON HAS ARISEN!" Lillymon screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"So, could you be the warrior to finally challenge me at my top strength?" Pharaohmon whispered to himself. _"At long last, a worthy opponent..."_

"I don't know, but you will soon realize that this is not a game, Pharaohmon! The finals start now!" Susanoomon declared and clenched his fists tightly. **_"IT ENDS HERE, PHARAOHMON!"_**

"_Let's hope to Goddramon that will be the final chapter to Pharaohmon's nightmarish legacy," _Omegamon thought.

-

At long last, the finals have arrived! Despite putting up a great resistance, Gallantmon has fallen. Pharaohmon has revealed his one hundred percent powered form and appeared to be dominant for a while.

That is until Yugi arrived, fresh off his victory over Lance, and declared a stipulation for the finals. He has ruled that both Takuya and Kouji are to battle Pharaohmon in the finals, but rather than two on one... The other Digi-Destined sacrificed their spirits for Takuya and Kouji! Susanoomon has arisen and is set to challenge Pharaohmon in the finals! Can the two worlds be saved by Susanoomon just they did when he defeated Lucemon?

And what about the arrival of the Digital Priestess? With the return of the Sailor Senshi, Cammy seeks to become a difference maker in the event. Can she hope to stop Pharaohmon in case all fails?

Everything all comes to a head in the finals of the Shadow Tournament, where anything can happen! Don't miss out on the action!

-

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Cammy: Greetings all, I am the Digital Priestess. The finals are underway and it's up to Susanoomon to stop the madness of Pharaohmon. Can the Unified Warrior hope to crush the monster's destructive terror before the two worlds become his new kingdom?

Susanoomon: Pharaohmon, it ends here!

Pharaohmon: You will not deny me my destiny! I shall become king of the two worlds!

Cammy: No, but I can deny you your destiny, Pharaohmon!

Yugi, the Tamers and everyone else: It's the Digital Priestess!

Pharaohmon: YOU! It can't be! You can't be alive!

Gallantmon: What is this? Priestess? How are you able to speak to me telepathically?

Cammy: I cannot defeat Pharaohmon with just the sword alone. I will need to inhabit the body of a digimon through a bio-mergence if I want to tap into the full powers of this sword.

Takato: Then, you have my permission to use Gallantmon's body, Priestess!

Yusuke: You don't want to miss this mind-blowing finale to the Shadow Tournament! There are only two more chapters left until then series' conclusion!

Himura: The next chapter is entitled...

_**The Shadow Tournament's Explosive Conclusion! The Priestess' Last Wish!**_

Takato: Has the nightmare truly ended?

Sailor Mars: Let us hope so...

-

* * *

That ends another exciting chapter. The semi-finals are complete with Pharaohmon victorious and the Agunimon/Wolfmon match declared a draw! Susanoomon makes his appearance and it looks like all out war will occur in the final chapter of the Shadow Tournament, but it will not be the final chapter of the series. I hope each and every one of you are ready to see the eventual demise of Pharaohmon (it's been long overdue if you ask me). :D

Big ups to _LazerWulf_ for beta-reading this chapter, providing me the Lance-Yugi duel, the dialogue explaining Yugi canceling out Lance's Shadow Game, and the set-up for the entire tournament. I couldn't have that without your help. Thanks to _Ninetalesuk_ for lending me his characters: Luzdramon, Panzerdramon, Herodramon, Ninjadramon, Espritdramon and Kyodaidramon. Big thanks to _Belletiger_ for supporting this series. :D

As I've stated earlier, the whole fight scene between Loweemon and Duskmon was greatly inspired from the same fight in Ninetalesuk's series _The Revival of Valmarmon_. If you don't believe me, then check it out. This fight is just for you, Ninetales! ;)

Here's a shout out to each of you. You guys helped me to continue this series. Now, the future for the sequel has been set in stone and looks to have a promising future. Now, we will see whether this first series will end on a popular note and spark enough interest for a sequel. It's up to you if you want to see the sequel. I'll be more than happy to provide. More details on the sequel in the next chapter and the last one.

Until then, peace. :D


	43. The Shadow Tournament's Conclusion!

W00t! At long last, we have reached the point of no return! Who would have thought I'd make it this far out into my Pharaohmon Arc series. After nearly two long years, this action-packed mega crossover will all come to an end with these final two chapters. However, this is the chapter to cover the conclusion of the Shadow Tournament. I hope each and every one of you is ready. ;)

This chapter will help either make or break the series, but I'll leave that each of you to decide. Plus, once this chapter is finished, I'll have a little detail of what to expect in the sequel. Anyhow, that's enough out of. Let's get on with the show every one! Grab yourself snacks and enjoy the tournament's end. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

_**The Shadow Tournament's Explosive Conclusion! The Priestess' Last Wish!**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Phoenix Arena/The Final Stage**

"_**EXECUTE! ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**_

**_-_**

_**(Cue Digimon Frontier theme "The Last Element")**_

**_-_**

The Phoenix Arena was awe struck by the massive column of light that engulfed the two warriors. All of the spirits merged together to construct a juggernaut of power and nobility. What everyone was prepared to witness was the rise of the unified warrior who brought about Lucemon's defeat. Now Pharaohmon would be next.

An astonished look crossed Pharaohmon's face once he was getting a glimpse of the one warrior that could present him the ultimate challenge. Could Susanoomon really be the one digimon that can push him beyond his limits? There was only one way to find out.

The Tamers, the digimon, the Spirit Detectives, the Sailor Senshi and the Dra-Warriors all watched the sequence of events unfold. Even more impressed was the Digital Priestess.

The ten spirit warriors of legend transformed into pillars of light and united together to combine themselves. They were then pulled into a single column of light and merged into one body. The new body grew into titanic proportions and stood tall. The twenty spirits encircled the body and dispersed across the body form.

Magna Garurumon's head attached itself onto the form's right hand. More pieces of armor attached themselves onto the legs and along came Kaiser Greymon's head attaching to the left hand. As soon as his body was covered by dark red armor with yellow stripes scattered across, the head forms. A helmet-like crown forms at the top of its head with a symbol. A mouth mask covers its lower face and a pair of eyes opened to get a view of its enemy. His lower waist was covered by a blue armor as was his feet. A pair of black glove hands came sprouting out from the heads. The transformation came to an end once a circular ring attached itself on the titan's back. The warrior finally exposes itself and completes its evolution. The unified spirit warrior lets out a cry as he calls out his official name.

"_**SUSANOOMON!"**_

_**(Play theme)**_

The whole arena was awe struck by the appearance of Susanoomon, the unified Warrior of Peace. Every hero was stunned and astonished by the power flowing through his body. Pharaohmon looked up with great interest with a grin crossing his face. He was even more anxious than before his battle with Gallantmon earlier.

"So, could you be the warrior to finally challenge me at my top strength?" Pharaohmon whispered to himself. _"At long last, a worthy opponent..."_

"I don't know, but you will soon realize that this is not a game, Pharaohmon! The finals start now!" Susanoomon declared and clenched his fists tightly. **_"IT ENDS HERE, PHARAOHMON!"_**

Upon these amazing turn of events, the arena busted out into a loud standing ovation for the appearance of Susanoomon. The chants of the Unified warriors erupted amongst the masses to the point where nobody can even hear each other speaking. The Tamers, the other Digi-Destined, the Digimon, the Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives and the Dra-Warriors were all awe struck by Susanoomon's appearance. It was as if a miracle had arrived to save everyone from the impending darkness of Pharaohmon.

"So this is the infamous Susanoomon? Incredible, this is the first time I've had the privilege to see him up close and personal," Omegamon gasped out. "Athenamon, what do you think?"

The Amazon Queen was silent during the whole ascension and did not respond to Omegamon. Her expression had pretty much said it all.

"Guess, you're just as surprised as I am, my lady. You aren't saying much."

"Man! That is one awesome digimon! He's bigger than Imperialdramon!" Kazu exclaimed at the unified warrior.

"And he feels much more powerful than Gallantmon in Crimson Mode!" Guardromon pointed out. "We're all saved!"

"You bet! Pharaohmon has finally met his match if you ask me!" Kenta laughed happily. "Right, guys?"

"That's right," Jeri nodded in agreement. "What do you think Felinismon?"

"I never thought I say this but Pharaohmon has finally meets his superior. I can't wait for Susanoomon lay waste to this monster and avenges my loved ones!"

"I think all of us are hoping Susanoomon gets the job done," Henry responded to everyone. "If Gallantmon couldn't defeat this guy, then Susanoomon most likely has the power do make a difference."

"It's rather a shame for Takato and Guilmon though," sighed Himura. "Gallantmon could have won if Pharaohmon hadn't reached one hundred percent of his strength."

"I don't think so, Himura," Youkai Inumon spoke out to his partner. "Even before reaching full power, Pharaohmon was taking all those blows and healed himself from the damage."

"Inumon makes a good point," Sakuyamon agreed with the mongrel. "However, I have a good feeling Susanoomon isn't going to be pulling punches. He's going to do everything in his strength to crush Pharaohmon quickly and efficiently."

"I'll say! I'm already sick of looking at that freak if you ask me," Terriermon nodded. "It'll be great when he finally gets his just desserts! Oh, speaking of desserts, I could go for some cake!"

"Oh, boy, here we're all hoping Susanoomon beats Pharaohmon and Terriermon can only think about cake?" Dimitro sweat dropped in disbelief.

"Ah, that's not important right. What matters is the final match! If Susanoomon can't win, then we're all screwed!" Vega clenched his fists tightly. "C'mon, Susanoomon! I sacrificed my spirit to build you up!"

"The least you can do is defeat this creep!" Sam exclaimed.

"Pharaohmon is way over his head if he thinks he can take on all the spirits of the Legendary Warrior," Jaarin stated. _"Then again, I thought the same thing when Gallantmon fought him earlier."_

Takato looked up towards the face off between Pharaohmon and Susanoomon. He placed a hand over the gaping hole wound on Gallantmon's chest. The Crimson knight was lucky to even survive the deadly blow. If he had taken a full force blast, it would have been death for Gallantmon.

"C'mon, boy, you've got to recover. I know you can survive this," Takato whispered through slight tears. "C'mon..."

"Takato... All we... can do is rely on... Susanoomon now," Gallantmon coughed out and tried sitting up but the pain was too overbearing.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Takato. You let Gallantmon rest. Susanoomon will take care of this monster for all of us," Kouichi assured the goggle head. "Takuya and Kouji are in complete control with our spirits!"

"Go for, guys! We believe in you!" Junpei exclaimed.

"Don't hold back and let him have it!" Izumi cried out in encouragement.

"We're expecting for some heavy hitting action, guys! So don't let us down!" Tomoki shouted to the unified warrior.

Sitting next to Takato were Rika and Yami Yugi, they gave the boy assuring glances. He felt much better knowing that Susanoomon would indeed help bring about Pharaohmon's eventual demise.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Takato. This fight will be determined by Susanoomon," Yami Yugi said to Takato. "He will not allow Pharaohmon to win this tournament."

"Even if Susanoomon were to lose, we're not going to give into that bastard's demands. We're all here to stop him in case he cheats," Rika stated. "I know Sakuyamon won't take any of Pharaohmon's crap without a fight."

"And neither will Gallantmon," Takato responded. _"Though, I'll admit you're in pretty bad shape, boy. I hope everyone is right, because I truly don't think Pharaohmon will be that easy to defeat."_

Even the Digital Priestess shared the same sentiments as Takato. She didn't think that Pharaohmon was going to be done in as easily as everyone had hoped. She walked down the steps and passed along the digimon. Following behind her were the Eternal Sailor Senshi, sans Moon herself.

"Cammy, so you think this Susanoomon is going to make a difference? I'm sensing an even greater power from him than Gallantmon earlier," Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I mean there's no way Pharaohmon can take on **_ALL_** of those spirits at once? They merged to form this really big warrior," Sailor Venus pointed out. "Um, right, Cammy-chan?"

However, the Priestess did not respond to the blonde warrior's question. She merely continued her trek down the steps and eyed the face off between the two super-powered titans. The battle was set to commence at any given moment. Cammy could intervene but decided she would wait to sit this one out.

"Cammy-chan?" Sailor Mars approached her sister. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"C'mon, now, you're making us a little nervous, kid," Sailor Uranus spoke up.

"We're wondering if Susanoomon stands a chance in this fight," Sailor Neptune said with concern.

"In case if you had forgotten, if Pharaohmon wins then he'll have both of our worlds," Sailor Saturn reminded the Priestess.

"I have not forgotten, Sailor Saturn," Cammy responded without making eye contact. "But even if Pharaohmon is to somehow win, he forgets that I am here. We didn't go through that long journey to waste time. We retrieved the sword for two objectives: upgrade your powers and destroy Pharaohmon. I've fulfilled one obligation and now I must carry out the second."

"We understand but why aren't we attacking him now?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Because in the event Susanoomon does destroy him, then I am not needed," Cammy sighed. _"However, I know I will be necessary for this final battle. There is more power that Pharaohmon has yet to demonstrate. Susanoomon maybe more powerful than either the demon and Gallantmon but he fails to realize the tricks Pharaohmon has up his sleeve. Demon, I know you far better than this."_

"Everyone, they are getting ready!" Sailor Pluto pointed up to the stadium's ceiling. "At long last, we shall witness a battle like no other. Cammy-chan, let us hope he can stop the demon. If he can't..."

"Yes, I know," Cammy responded. "C'mon, Susanoomon, you have all powers of the ten warriors! It's your time to once again slay the darkness!"

On the other side of the arena, the Spirit Detectives watched the events unfold. Koenma was astonished by the appearance of Susanoomon and turned towards Yusuke.

"Well, what do you think Yusuke? Not too shabby if I do say so myself," the young ruler snickered.

"Are you kidding me! That guy is a behemoth! If I ever messed with that guy, he'd crush me like a damn bug!" Yusuke exclaimed out of the blue. "Though, I am glad he came managed to come through."

"It's incredible that two warriors merged with the other spirits to form this single, powerful entity," Kurama spoke up while observing Susanoomon.

"In any case, I'll bet Pharaohmon is pissing his pants off at this!" Botan stated.

"I would hope so. That Susanoomon sure is one big guy," Keiko nodded in agreement with the cute Grim Reaper.

"I kind of doubt that," Mizuno responded. "I can tell by the look on his face. He seems to be enjoying this moment since he thinks he might have found the perfect opponent to test out his full, complete power."

"Once again, I can't argue with that, Mizuno," Hiei said right out of the blue.

"Hey, you're agreeing with Mizuno again, Hiei! What's up with that?" Kuwabara pondered.

"Only because she knows what she's talking about unlike you," the fire apparition retorted.

"Hey, you don't think I know how strong this guy is? Remember who's got the keen spiritual awareness!"

"We know you can sense the strong aura of the supernatural, including Pharaohmon's demonic aura. But you couldn't sense out Pharaohmon's full power," Koenma responded. "I feel there's still a little more Pharaohmon has yet to show when it regards this final battle with Susanoomon."

"That and I'm still wondering what is taking so long with the spirit energy," Yusuke observed Pharaohmon. "That guy should have been feeling the effects by now!"

"Perhaps it will require more time," Kurama replied to Yusuke. "Which is something we don't have. We're already in the finals."

"Something will give. I guarantee it," Mizuno stated promptly.

"Must I say that this is shaping up to be one heck of a face off!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Only one of these two behemoths will come out on top, but who will? There's no telling. Susanoomon has become well known after his triumph over Lucemon recently, but can he hope to topple Pharaohmon? Can Susanoomon be the difference maker and save the two worlds? Only one way to find out and that's in this final match of our Shadow Tournament! Everything, including our free wills, are at stake! So, Susanoomon, if you can hear me... **_KICK HIS NO GOOD BUTT!_**"

_**(End theme)**_

The two titans faced off in mid-air above the stadium. All eyes were on the two titans. Pharaohmon flew up to meet Susanoomon directly face to face. The demon wasn't scared or intimidated by the same Unified warrior that destroyed Lucemon. Rather, a smile crossed his face. He smiled since he sensed that this would be the ultimate challenge he had been searching for. Gallantmon, even in his Crimson form, had disappointed him. It all comes down to Susanoomon taking center stage and challenging the evil demon sorcerer.

"Well, well, it all comes down to the finals. Who would have guessed we'd make it this far? My tournament has been a great success and I'd like to thank each of you for putting on some brilliant performances. You all fought valiantly," Pharaohmon's lips curled into a smirk. "Alas, I did not anticipate the two legendary warriors to merge with all the spirits. It truly is an honor to face you, Susanoomon. Perhaps you will present to me a challenge unlike Gallantmon."

"We didn't come here to present a challenge to you. We came here to destroy you," Susanoomon retorted with anger in his voice. "Pharaohmon, your games end here and now! You've overstayed your welcome!"

"Oh, is that so? I hate to disappoint you but I'm **_NOT_** going anywhere! I plan on defeating you, proving to everyone that I have no equal and become Kaiser of the two worlds! There's nothing you can do to stop me, Susanoomon! You will not deny me my destiny!"

"We'll see, Pharaohmon," the unified warrior retorted and raised his clenched fists.

"Oh, yes, indeed we will," Pharaohmon smirked as a demonic aura engulfed him. "Let's make this final encounter one to remember by! I'm sure the Sovereigns and the three Celestial Angels are watching us as we speak! Soon, they, too, will be kneeling before me!"

Upon hearing this, Susanoomon clenched his fists tighter and narrowed his eyes directly at the demon. If he didn't stop Pharaohmon now, the dark lord will claim rule over not just this digital world and the real world, but he will find a way to enter the Digital World watched by the three Celestial Angel Guardians.

"_Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon, we defeated Lucemon and we'll make sure Pharaohmon does not reach your world! We will see to it!"_

In just a few moments, the two titans would begin their colossal clash and this will be one moment the Sovereigns' Digital World will remember for a long time to come. This event will be in the record books of the Sovereigns' realm.

-

* * *

**Digital World/Realm of the Four Sovereigns/Sector 000-BEAST-001**

Within a sacred, tranquil sanctuary, there was a large platform with many stone pillars gathered about. At the center of this station was a massive purple orb with data rings encircling it. This was the orb in which one can view the whole Digital World. These sacred grounds belong to four majestic holy beasts that have guarded and watched over their respective territories for thousands upon thousands of years, Digital World time wise.

Appearing out from one corner of the sanctuary was a large dragon. Followed by this beast was a fiery phoenix, a two-headed turtle and a white tiger. These behemoths entered the sanctuary to view the events of the Shadow Tournament through the gigantic orb. These four beasts are known to all in this specific Digital World as the Digimon Sovereigns.

The first to reveal himself out of the lumbering shadows was the Great Dragon of the Eastern Quadrant. A large, serpentine body ascended over this sanctuary and lowered himself. The body of the beast was practically blue yet transparent and easily hundreds of feet long. Tiny wings dotted across his serpentine body with chains encircling his majestic form. Under his belly were four short limbs: two at the front and two more at the back rear of the body. Several orbs were encircled around each limb like a bracelet. The dragon's head was covered by black mask with yellow lighting streaks painted across it. Underneath the mask were four crimson eyes. The mask itself ended with spiked protrusions. A blue, lighting-shaped horn protruded at the tip of his nose. White, facial hair dropped across his face, especially around his chin, nose and mouth, almost like a massive Santa's bread.

The second beast to reveal himself was the Phoenix of the Southern Quadrant. He was tall in stature and large in width. Thin red feathers covered his body. He has four pairs of wings: from the sides, chest, shoulders and chest. Each wing had a beautiful, unique flame-like coloration and markings. A long reptilian tail emerged from his posterior and it, too, was covered with the same beautiful feathers. The neck of the beast was lined with black hair-like tuft. He also wore a facemask with red and flaming markings decorated at the tips. Bright colored feather protruded through the back of his facemask and head. Underneath the facemask were four crimson, rage-filled eyes, which greatly represented his persona: an angry phoenix. Several red digicores encircled his neck and tail at the end.

The White Tiger of the Western Quadrant stepped out to meet with his brethren. He was much smaller in comparison to the Dragon and the Phoenix but his presence was quite intimidating, too. He was tall in stature. His body not just built for battle but covered with beautiful white fur with black stripes running across parts of his body. Bracelets adorned around his ankles, neck and even one around his tail. The front part of his paws was covered with metallic blue platting with Chinese Kanji symbols. His paws were powerful and equipped with sharp claws used to take down large enemies. There was fur around his neck in the shape of a mane and three sharp iron spikes emerging through his spine. The mask of this beast was blue with yellow markings. The dentures, including his fangs, were sharp and had perfect precisions. Underneath the mask were four eyes, but not filled with rage like the Phoenix. Several orbs, known better as digicores, surrounded his abdomen.

Finally, emerged the most gentle and peaceful of the four Sovereigns, the Great Two-Headed Turtle of the Northern Quadrant. He was a behemoth when compared to the Tiger. His skin was delicately pale in yellow coloration with white scales over parts of his body. He, unlike his three brethren, has two-heads rather than one. On top of the right head was brown, tough armor. Its eyes were red plus his mouth and cheeks were revealed. A smoother plate of brown armor covered his left head, except for his lower jaw. Two eyes emerged out of what appeared to be eyeholes. A mammoth-sized tree with thick green leaves grew out of his back. His pale, short tail was also yellow. Many digicores encircled around the trunk of the mammoth tree.

"Hello again, my fellow Sovereign brothers. It's so good to see each of you again," the dragon's voice thunder out calmly.

"Likewise to you, Azulongmon," the white tiger bowed his head. "So, the Shadow Tournament is near its end."

"Indeed it is, Baihumon," the phoenix spoke in a deep, gruff voice. "The Legendary Warriors of Seraphimon have merged all of the twenty spirits together to form the ultimate warrior, Susanoomon, the Legendary Warrior of Peace. He is our last hope of defeating that terrible demon tyrant, Pharaohmon. Humph, to think that we'll be saved by humans again..."

"Still holding a grudge against the humans, eh Zhuqiaomon?" the turtle spoke through his left head in a Scottish-like accent.

Immediately speaking out, also in a Scottish accent, was the right head of the turtle, "Zhuqiaomon needs a wee time out, if ye ask me, lad!"

"Oh, please, Ebonwumon... My overbearing grudge for the humans isn't as hostile as it was before the whole D-Reaper fiasco. The Tamers have earned my respect when they saved our world from becoming feasting grounds for the Chaos. However, I do not and will not show love for the humans who dare to oppose the beliefs we stand for. To think that we allowed a human girl into our world to destroy Pharaohmon many ages ago..."

"That child was the Digital Priestess if you recall, Zhuqiaomon," Azulongmon spoke out to the Phoenix of the South. "It was thanks to the courageous spirit of the Digital Priestess that Pharaohmon was ever sealed away. Now, she returns to fulfill her duty and destroy the demon."

As the Priestess' name was mentioned, an image of the holy female herself was viewed closely through the orb. The four Sovereigns eyed her carefully and noticed the Sailor Senshi standing by her side.

"Who are those human females the Priestess is with?" Zhuqiaomon pointed his large beak directly to the orb.

"Those would be the majestic female warriors known to the Human World as the Sailor Senshi. They have defended the humans for years and have conquered many enemies to save their race countless of times during each state of crisis," Azulongmon responded to the Phoenix. "They have managed to gain more power from the Priestess alone. At their current power, each one can rival or surpass anyone of your former Devas, Zhuqiaomon."

"You're not serious? How could humans possess such great powers?"

"Not every human is as weak as ye seem to believe, Zhuqiaomon," Ebonwumon's left head snickered. "Believe it or not one of those human females is genetically related to the Digital Priestess."

"Indeed, you are correct, Ebonwumon," Azulongmon nodded in agreement.

"But what if Susanoomon ends up destroying Pharaohmon?" Baihumon asked the dragon. "Would we need anymore use of the girl?"

"I wouldn't think so. With the threat of Pharaohmon gone, we can concentrate on rebuilding more of the Digital Planes across our territories. However, there will come a time when we will need her again. I'm very interested in getting in contact with these Sailor Senshi and they would make very useful assets in case a great enemy arises to challenge our authorities," the Dragon replied. Then, we must find a new guardian for the Underworld. Since Anubimon has perished, there will have to be a suitable replacement."

"A 'sootable' replacement ye say? Where could we find this 'sootable' replacement ye suggest?" Ebonwumon's right head asked curiously.

"I do not know, but I do know that Anubimon wasn't absorbed," Azulongmon responded. "When Pharaohmon destroyed Anubimon, the Underworld lord's data was not absorbed or loaded into the demon. Rather it simply moved freely across the Digital World. There is a great possibility of Anubimon's body being restored in this case scenario."

"Then, Pharaohmon has no idea, Does he?" Zhuqiaomon asked the Dragon of the East. "So there is hope for the Underworld, but there is also the matter of the escapees from the Dark Area. Such vile abominations such as the Dark Masters, Demon and the Demon Corps, Myotismon and many other vile creatures have been released from their prisons."

"There is no doubt they will escape into the Digital World and hide in the event that Pharaohmon is to fall," Azulongmon explained. "I know for a fact that Myotismon has once again evolved into Belial Myotismon and is hiding. Of the four Dark Masters, only Metal Seadramon repented for his sins and took the position of the digimon partner of the late-Kotori. He has vowed to fight by his new allies' side. However, it is creatures like Piedmon, Demon, Myotismon and many others we need to keep an eye out for. There's no doubt they will scheme without our consent."

Zhuqiaomon grumbled, "If you ask me, we should simply intervene, crush whatever resistance they have and send them back into their prisons for which they can rot for all eternity."

"Zhuqiaomon, me friend, ye are seriously underestimating our enemies. They have strength in numbers and will no doubt build armies to resist our might," the Twin-Headed Turtle of the North responded.

The right head spoke out, "Did ye wake up on the wrong side of the nest this morning, Zhuster?"

"Let us not forget that we underestimated the Chaos and look what kind of trouble that got us in," the White Tiger of the West reminded his brethren. "The likes of Demon and Piedmon are lethal when they plan ahead while behind the scenes. Do you not remember when we were sealed away by the four Dark Masters? Please, let us not make the same folly and learn from our mistakes."

"Indeed, we must, Baihumon," Azulongmon nodded in agreement. "However, let us be happy that we don't have to deal with the likes of a Demon God such as Valmarmon or even the Time God himself, Zeed Millenniumon. If the likes of Valmarmon were ever to be revived, our Digital World cannot put up a resistance against that Demon God. Bless Granasmon for defeating that abomination."

"Bless Granasmon's sacrifice," the other three Sovereigns bowed their heads in respect of the fallen God of Light.

"Then, there's the existence of Zeed Millenniumon, the Wicked Time God. His mere existence would destroy our entire universe," Azulongmon's eyes narrowed while glaring down at the orb. "Let us be thankful we do not have to deal with these kinds of threats. We must pay attention to our current enemy, Pharaohmon. How dare that vile creature turn his back on Lord Granasmon and pledge his allegiance to Valmarmon just for the sake of more power. Susanoomon, I hope to all that you destroy Pharaohmon before he reaches his full power. If you are defeated, then..."

"Only the Digital Priestess is left as our trump card," Ebonwumon's left head responded. "She must come through if our world and the Human World are to be saved."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I give my blessings to the Tamers and each of their allies, including the Legendary Warriors. I am happy Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon came through to us in the end," the Phoenix responded with a lighter tone in his deepened voice. "Also, it is good to be graced once again by your presence, Digital Priestess. We truly believe in you."

"I'm glad you're once again starting to put aside your grudge, Zhuqiaomon," Azulongmon nodded with a kind gesture before glancing back to the orb. "It's all up to you now, Susanoomon. Bring peace to the Digital World and end the evil reign of Pharaohmon."

With those last words said the four Sovereigns glanced towards the orb to witness the events unfold. It was down to the two finalists of the Shadow Tournament: Susanoomon and Pharaohmon. Who will win?

-

* * *

**Digital World/Holy Sanctuary of the Angels/Sector HOLY-0021**

Inside a white majestic room, inside the castle of Seraphimon, the three Celestial Angels gathered together in unison. They had managed to recuperate their powers after a long slumber and have managed to regain their mega forms. The adorable Patamon once again took back his throne and evolved into Seraphimon of Hope. He appeared as a tall humanoid digimon with ten golden angelic wings with his face hidden inside a blue helmet. The helmet had a golden cross and the Symbol of Hope plastered across his chest. Following him was Salmon, who once again became Ophanimon of the Light. She appeared as a human female digimon with her own pair of ten glowing wings. Last but not least, Lopmon evolved back into Cherubimon of Miracles. He appeared as a giant pink, long-eared digimon.

The three high authority figures viewed the finals of the Shadow Tournament through a white viewing orb. Their composure was at ease but yet they couldn't help to feel tense at the same time. They were happy to once again watch Susanoomon fight another battle, but could this be a battle the unified warrior can win?

"So, the time has come," Seraphimon spoke in a deep, calm authority-like voice. "Susanoomon graces us with his appearance, but I have to wonder if he will be able to take Pharaohmon as he did against Lucemon. But I truly believe the Legendary Warriors will pull through."

"Takuya and Kouji only comprise of Susanoomon now along with all the spirits to guide them," Ophanimon stated in a delicate and kind manner. "I must say it was great timing for us to give Jaarin, Dimitro, Sam and Vega the remaining spirits. After all, they were corrupted by the dark powers."

"I'd thought we should give Ranamon, Mercuremon, Grottomon and Arbormon a second chance," Cherubimon spoke up in a deep, gruff voice.

"Indeed, this Pharaohmon proves to be a great threat if he shows no fear to Susanoomon. Even Lucemon displayed fear when he was slain by the great unified Warrior of Peace," Seraphimon stated while eyeing the viewing orb. "It was thanks to Susanoomon that the tyrant Lucemon was at last defeated."

"But Pharaohmon will prove to be an even greater threat than Lucemon if we are not careful," Ophanimon warned the Celestial Angel of Hope and shuddering at the memories of the chaos the tyrannical Lucemon caused on their planet.

"We understand your grief and fear of what Pharaohmon maybe capable of, but we cannot lose hope in the children," Cherubimon nodded his head and reassured the female Celestial Angel of Light.

Looking solemnly at the two males, Ophanimon felt a slight doubt for Susanoomon's chances and sensed the overwhelming darkness radiating from out of Pharaohmon. Could it be true? Can Pharaohmon at his full potential actually rival Lucemon's? She would hope not, but her mind is telling her something rather differently. She couldn't place her finger on it and couldn't bring it up to her fellow Celestials.

"Be at ease, Ophanimon. The Chosen Children of the Legendary Warriors will not let us down. They are our last hope if the Sovereigns' world, the Human World and even our own existence is to be ensured security," Seraphimon stated with a calm composure but even he couldn't predict Pharaohmon's motives. _"Children, this is battle that will prove to be greater than you can imagine. Please, Susanoomon. Gather the strength necessary to bring about Pharaohmon's downfall! Do not lose hope, Legendary Warriors! The power of the Ten Warriors Courses through you!"_

_-_

* * *

**Phoenix Arena/The Final Stage**

Back at the stadium, the grand showdown between Susanoomon and Pharaohmon was well underway. They were prepared to engage in the tournament's finals. Etemon didn't even bother making the call since it seemed obvious that the rulebook was thrown out the minute Susanoomon appeared.

"Well, we can forget about the rulebook as far as I'm concerned! Plus, I'm sure that would make Pharaohmon even more pleased! Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached the finals after two long grueling days! The wait is officially over! Susanoomon! Pharaohmon! Let the finals begin!"

Once Lillymon called out, Susanoomon and Pharaohmon continued to encircle one another. The first one to make their official move was the demon lord himself. He threw out a right hand fist directly towards Susanoomon. The blow impacted with Susanoomon's chest, but it did no damage! Pharaohmon's eyes widened at the sight and couldn't believe his devastating blow did no damage to Susanoomon. The Unified Legendary Warrior retaliated with a rapid, lighting fast punch across Pharaohmon's face.

The blow sent Pharaohmon reeling back with a huge dent across his left cheek. Susanoomon followed it up with yet another lighting-fast punch, which connected this time with Pharaohmon's right cheek. The two blows were enough to cause Pharaohmon to soaring up through the stadium itself. The ceiling of the stadium started to collapse and caused a huge panic amongst the audience. However, the Warrior of Peace managed to hold the weight of the stadium to prevent a collapse. He placed it directly in place and waited for Pharaohmon to descend down through the hole of the ceiling's roof.

The audiences were awe struck at how easily and quickly Susanoomon took out Pharaohmon with simply two blows. This was Pharaohmon at one hundred percent of his top strength and already he was getting punched around like a rag doll! Of course, this was to be expected from a being the caliber of Susanoomon.

"Two blows and he sent Pharaohmon flying sky high through the stadium's roof! Incredible display by the Unified Warrior!" Lillymon exclaimed. "Will this be the end result of the Shadow Tournament? Will Susanoomon actually defeat Pharaohmon? It looks to be heading towards that direction!"

Looking up towards the stadium's roof, Susanoomon awaited for Pharaohmon to arrive down. Then, after a few moments of waiting, the evil lord descended down through the hole and meets Susanoomon directly. The villain's face had two dents across his face and bloody marks. He glared directly at Susanoomon and wiped the blood from his lip. A smile crossed the demon's face. Has he finally come up against the worthy challenger he has been seeking?

"Nice shots, Susanoomon. I'll grant you that. They staggered me and caught me completely off my guard," Pharaohmon chuckled. "You are definitely much stronger than Gallantmon in his Crimson form. It's no surprise. You alone are made up of all the spirits of the Legendary Warriors, but you're still primarily the Warriors of Flame and Light. Perhaps, it was better had all of you children joined together."

"No, because it will only require the two of us to defeat you!" Susanoomon pointed directly at the dark lord. "We've dealt with Lucemon and you will meet the same fate!"

"Ah, but unlike Lucemon, I come well prepared!" Pharaohmon chuckled and created yet another demonic aura.

"Wow, can you feel that, Omegamon?" Athenamon asked the Royal Knight.

"Pharaohmon's demonic energy is getting stronger! Susanoomon, there's no time to waste! You must destroy Pharaohmon now!"

"Wait, but Susanoomon has this thing in the bag!" Kazu exclaimed. "I mean look! He already sent Pharaohmon flying after two blows! That plus the fact..."

"Pharaohmon is at full power!" Kenta finished his friend's sentence.

"Yes, but look where it got Gallantmon," Henry replied.

"You guys worry too much. Susanoomon will beat this guy!" Junpei assured the Tamers and their allies.

"Let's hope you're right," Jeri said.

"We didn't sacrifice our spirits just to fail!" Vega spoke out. "You better give that punk hell, Susanoomon!"

Watching the showdown from the crowds was the Digital Priestess. She sensed the great demonic power from Pharaohmon and felt that she will be needed in the upcoming moments. Sailor Mars walked beside her to watch the two behemoths. To think that she had battled the monster while he had possession of Lance's body.

"So, when are you going to intervene, Cammy-chan?" the Senshi of Flame asked her sibling.

"Until the right opportunity presents itself, we will wait," Cammy responded. _"However, I still feel that it will be me that deals the final blow to Pharaohmon."_

Speaking of Lance, Yugi's friends finally arrived through the entranceway. They were greeted upon by the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors. Bakura emerged from the corner with Lance on his back. The formerly possessed teen looked completely out of it but he should otherwise be just fine. Yami Yugi rejoined his friends and nodded to Joey.

"I knew you'd lead them to the right direction, Joey."

"Just leave it to me, Yugi."

"Though, you did get us lost down the hallway before we got here," Tristan sighed.

"Hey! At least I got us here!"

Yami Yugi turned around and saw Seto Kaiba walking out of the entranceway, "Kaiba, what a surprise. I didn't think you'd show up."

"I'm interested in a little investment in this place and I'm not going to let some guy decide to ruin my future plans," Kaiba snorted as he walked by Yugi and watched the battle. _"Yes, I have some use for this world after all. It'll make a nice integration with my Virtual World."_

"Have any idea what's on his mind?" Mai asked Joey.

"Probably up to no good as usual," Joey crossed his arms and scoffed. "In any case, I just hope Susanoomon can beat Pharaohmon."

"Don't worry, Joey. Pharaohmon won't know what hit him!" Tomoki exclaimed.

"Let's hope so, Tomoki," Izumi whispered.

Takato looked up to witness the face off between the two super powers and placed a hand over his fallen digimon partner. He felt sad that Gallantmon did not defeat Pharaohmon, but he did not take into account that Pharaohmon would even ascend to his full powered strength.

"Oh, Gallantmon... If only there had been another way. We could have beaten this guy!" Takato cried to himself while whispering to the Crimson knight.

Rika turned around to watch Takato wallowing in self doubt and couldn't help it. She felt terrible for the boy but there was something she had to do to motivate him.

"Takato, don't be so down," Himura assured the boy.

"Yeah! Because we'll finally see that monster get what he deserves! Right, Inumon and Dark Gabumon?" Yui asked the digimon duo.

"I'm not too... sure... I mean Pharaohmon is sure enjoying himself... Then again, Susanoomon holds the advantage in power. There's no doubt he will overpower Pharaohmon," Youkai Inumon barely managed to speak out.

"I'll have to agree with the mutt," Dark Gabumon sighed. "Since I've once served Pharaohmon, I would know that he purposely holds out on most of his power..."

"He's right," Felinismon frowned at the sight of Pharaohmon's fully powered form. "Susanoomon certainly does have the upper hand..."

"But for how long...?" Sakuyamon wondered.

"I think you guys are looking too hard into this," Kouichi responded to the digimon. "Susanoomon will win! That's for sure!"

"C'mon, Susanoomon," Takato watched the two titans preparing to attack.

In another attempt to gain an advantage, Pharaohmon launched himself across and threw out numerous fists. The Unified Warrior took the blows head on and was barely flinching. The dark lord growled in frustration and activated the dragon on his back. The dragon head awakened and unleashed a fiery blast. Susanoomon gets blasted in the chest by the dark fire. Unlike the punches however, the fire did graze a portion of Susanoomon and stunned him.

"Well, it seems you are not invincible after all," Pharaohmon smirked. **_"LET'S KICK IT UP A NOTCH!"_**

With that said the dragon's head unleashed another dark fiery blast. It struck Susanoomon head and once again stunned the Unified warrior. However, Susanoomon had taken enough of Pharaohmon's assault and slammed a punch to knock Pharaohmon away. The demon lord reeled from the blow and flew across the stadium ceiling. Susanoomon cupped his hands together and gathered a large quantity of all the powers of the legendary warriors. A sword's handle appeared around his grasp. Finally, in an instant, a LONG, **_LONG_**, blade materialized. It was nearly as long as the stadium itself in diameter.

The stadium's audiences were awe struck by the appearance of the massive blade. Even Pharaohmon was stunned by this and did not realize that his end would come at any given moment. He placed his hands across and gathered more demonic energy to build up his strength.

"Whatever you attempt to do, I'll block it! Give me your best shot, Susanoomon! Whatever you do is futile!" Pharaohmon bellowed out.

"**_IS THAT A CHALLENGE!"_** Susanoomon roared out. "Fine then! Have it your way!"

"C'mon, Susanoomon! Let him have it!" the other Digi-Destined cried out in unison for the Unified Warrior of Peace. "DON'T HOLD BACK!"

'Whoa, now I've seen everything!" Beelzebumon shouted. "Damn, I don't think Pharaohmon is getting up after this is said and done!"

"Let's hope so, demon," Omegamon viewed the magnificent blade wielded by Susanoomon. _"That is one massive sword! Can even Pharaohmon hope to overpower this? Even Lucemon fell to this same weapon!"_

"If my eyes didn't deceive me, I'd say I'm looking at THE BIGGEST blade I've ever seen in my career! It's nearly as long as the stadium itself! Susanoomon plans do more than carve out Pharaohmon like a pumpkin! But, with this much power, can he hope to slice Pharaohmon? This going to be quite the test for the dark lord! You'll only get this much intense action only in the Phoenix Arena!"

Takato looked on in amazement and muttered to himself, "Can he actually defeat Pharaohmon with this weapon?"

"If he doesn't then we're all screwed," Rika responded.

Once the weapon was prepared, Susanoomon swung mightily across and sliced the massive blade across the top area of the stadium. He made sure not to inflict damage and cut the arena itself. The blade was wide enough to barely singe the arena edges but it was long enough to reach Pharaohmon.

"**PHARAOHMON! IT ENDS FOR YOU!" **Susanoomon declared as he swung his gigantic weapon across. **_"CELESTIAL BLADE!"_**

"**_LET HIM HAVE IT, SUSANOOMON!"_** the Tamers, the Digi-Destined and the digimon exclaimed in unison.

With one loud, intense battle cry, Susanoomon swung the mighty blade across and aimed to slice Pharaohmon in half through his torso. The demon lord prepared himself for the incoming blade and summoned forth yet another demonic aura. By concentrating on his demon energy, he would build up his own strength to catch the blade and stop it completely in its tracks. Susanoomon concentrated to exert enough force to pierce through Pharaohmon's strong aura.

Then, once the blade made contact with Pharaohmon's aura, a loud explosive eruption occurred between the two super powers. Lighting streaked around their surroundings with Susanoomon's in a tug of war against Pharaohmon's demonic aura. The strong barrier was proving to be the ultimate equalizer for the dark lord. This attack had successfully managed to slice through Lucemon. However, Pharaohmon was resisting against it and struggled to overpower his adversary's majestic weapon. Susanoomon was in shock to realize this was not an opponent that will not go down that easily.

"NO! YOU THINK CAN STOP ME! THIS IS MY TOURNAMENT! I OWN THIS EVENT!" Pharaohmon declared by screaming out. "EVEN YOU CANNOT HOPE TO DEFEAT ME!"

"No... We have to keep pushing forward! We can't let this monster overpower us! We have come a long way! We've defeated opponent after each opponent to reach this far! Pharaohmon has tormented many people's lives and caused grief to others!" Susanoomon exclaimed and managed to regain an advantage over Pharaohmon. "DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"YES AND IT'S THE MOST RIDICULOUS RANT I'VE EVER HEARD!" Pharaohmon laughed out manically and pushed out the expansion of his demonic aura. "YOU WILL NOT DENY ME MY DESTINY!"

"We'll stop you!"

"Everyone that has ever dared to oppose will have not choice but to call me their new Kaiser! Yes, **_KAISER PHARAOHMON_** has a nice ring to it! This world and the human world will be my new playground! Every living creature are nothing more than mere playthings to me!"

"How dare you show disregard for life, real and digital! We will never bow to your demands, Pharaohmon! It all ends here for you! Now, prepare to meet Lucemon in Digital Limbo!" Susanoomon roared out.

"THIS IS ONE PHENOMAL DISPLAY OF TITANIC POWERS! THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN ALL THE PAY PER VIEWS!" Lillymon exclaimed through her microphone.

"Susanoomon is overpowering Pharaohmon!" Junpei shouted out. "Keep it up, guys!"

"Stay on him and don't give out!" Tomoki cried out.

"C'mon! We believe in you two!" Izumi clasped her hands together. "Takuya... Kouji..."

"Pharaohmon's losing it!" exclaimed Vega. "That bastard is finally going to get what's coming to him!"

"I can't believe it! We're actually going to pull through this with Susanoomon!" Kazu shouted. "Susanoomon's become my new favorite digimon!"

"Um, hey! What about me?" Guardromon cleared his throat.

"Oh, yeah. You're always number one, Guardromon."

"That's what I thought."

"Boo-yah! You're finally going down Pharaohmon!" Joey laughed out. "Isn't this great, guys?"

"You bet! Nothing will make me happier than Pharaohmon finally going down in defeat!" Tea nodded in agreement.

"One of them will give out and I truly believe it will be Pharaohmon!" Duke watched with awe.

"Go for it, Susanoomon!" Mokuba cried out to the legendary Unified warrior.

Meanwhile, both the Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives watched the events unfold with anticipation. Amongst them, the Digital Priestess and Yusuke both were anxious. For Yusuke, he wondered whether his spirit blasts were going to detonate within the demon. The Digital Priestess observed Pharaohmon closely and gasped out in shock.

"What is it, Cammy-chan?" Sailor Saturn asked the Priestess.

"It's Pharaohmon! His power is somehow rising but it shouldn't be!" Cammy responded as her eyes displayed doubt for Susanoomon. "It won't be long until Susanoomon gives out and Pharaohmon takes back the momentum!"

"What! You can't be serious!" Sailor Venus gasped in horror.

"I'm serious..."

"No, Cammy! Then, we must intervene! Now!" Sailor Pluto declared.

"Yes, we must act now!"

However, before the Senshi and the Priestess could intervene, the power struggle between Pharaohmon and Susanoomon was making a complete 180. All of the momentum that the Unified warrior had gained was causing him to strain and lose a large quantity of energy. The amount of power he put forth through was going out and Pharaohmon's demonic aura proved to be far stronger than he could imagine. All twenty of the Legendary Warriors' spirits couldn't hope to destroy the demon aura!

"No... It can't be! How is he doing this! Even Lucemon wasn't capable of this!" Susanoomon gasped out. "We're gaining all of the power of the ten legendary warriors and all twenty spirits!"

"Heh! Apparently, you have forgotten where I gained my full demonic power from!" Pharaohmon reminded the Unified warrior. I gain all of my strength through the will and blessings of the Demon God, Valmarmon!"

"Valmarmon!"

"That's right! It is his will that I become the Kaiser of the two worlds! I will honor his good name and **_WIN THIS TOURNAMENT!_**" Pharaohmon roared out as he punched his fists across.

As soon as he thrust his fists across, a shadowy image of a horned monster appeared over Pharaohmon. The dark lord's eyes dimmed with a crimson glow and his body increased with more energy surging through his veins. Once the fists shot through Susanoomon's defense, the force of the double blow shattered the sword into pieces!

Suddenly, the audience was in complete silence at the shocking turn of events. They couldn't believe at what they were seeing! Pharaohmon destroyedSusanoomon's sword and broke it completely in half! It was through the combined might of Pharaohmon's strength and Valmarmon's power that shattered this sword.

The Tamers, the Duelists, the Chosen Digi-Destined, the digimon, the Senshi, the Spirit Detectives and the Dra-Warriors were stunned beyond horrified belief. Their lasthope was without his ultimate weapon, which had slain Lucemon before.

"NOOOOOOO!" Izumi screamed out.

"Heh, and to make sure that I'm the last one standing! Oh, mighty dark powers of Valmarmon, grant me the power to vanquish Susanoomon and the Legendary Warriors at once!" Pharaohmon called out as his brought his hands together and formed a massive sphere of dark energy. "THIS ENERGY BALL IS FROM ALL THE SOULS I HAVE CAPTURED AND I HAVE MIXED THEM WITH MY DEMONIC AURA! WITH THIS, I WILL FOREVER SEAL YOUR FATE!"

"No... Don't do it!" Susanoomon called out. "You'll be sorry if you do this!"

"Humph, whatever for?" Pharaohmon snorted. "You'll be gone and I will be declared the victor of this tournament!"

"_Ah, so he doesn't realize it yet? He'll sacrifice a great deal of his power by throwing this attack!" _Takuya thought.

"_He's letting power go to his head!"_ Kouji added._ "Plus, I can sense that his body will give out thanks to some source of explosive energy ready to detonate when he least expects it." _

"_There's also the fact that we won't be done in that easily."_ Takuya replied._ "All right, here goes! Let's hope this new plan of ours works!"_

"Well, since you aren't doing much, why don't I just put you out of your misery? Make it easy on yourself!" Pharaohmon laughed out heartily.

"Fine..."

"What? Have you finally realized that our powers are far different? You've realized that I am your superior?"

"Sure do," Susanoomon faked a groan. "Why don't you come and throw it? I can't defeat you. You destroyed our weapon, which was sued to slay Lucemon. Let me have it!"

"What! Susanoomon! Have you gone crazy!" Takato exclaimed as he heard Susanoomon's demand. "If you lose, then Pharaohmon will win control of our worlds!"

"Takuya! Kouji! Don't you realize what you two are doing! We sacrificed our spirits so you can beat this guy!" Junpei exclaimed.

"I can't... believe those two! They wouldn't give up!" Izumi screamed angrily.

"Just as I feared, Pharaohmon is too powerful even for Susanoomon," Omegamon sighed sadly.

"I swear men and their damn egos!" Athenamon snapped. "It should have been me in there!"

"Oh man! I can't stand the thought of being ruled over by that maniac!" Joey shuddered at the nightmarish thought.

"Yugi! We've got to do something!" Tea called out to her friend. "Yugi? Um, Yugi?"

However, unlike everyone else, Yami Yugi remained silent. It looked as if he realized what Susanoomon was aiming for and sensed the great deal of power sacrifice Pharaohmon was setting forth. His Millennium Puzzle dimmed a golden light, which managed to catch the group's attention. Whatever Yugi had in mind, it would help Susanoomon in the very end.

"FINE! IF IT'S A DEATH WISH YOU WANT, I'M MORE THAN HAPPY TO SEND YOU TO OBLIVION!" Pharaohmon bellowed out as he hurled the massive black sphere across.

The sphere quickly flew towards Susanoomon. As it drew nearer, the audiences all stood up in unison at the destructive sphere of darkness. The force of the ball slammed against Susanoomon and engulfed him completely. The warrior's screams echoed through as his body was breaking down inside the sphere. Izumi and the other Chosen children watched in horror as their last savior was being crushed inside the black sphere. Then, before anyone could utter a single word, the sphere exploded and shone a bright glow throughout the arena. Pharaohmon watched in happy glee as he saw no traces of Susanoomon from his powerful darkness sphere attack. He sacrificed a great amount of his and Valmarmon's own energy to finish off Susanoomon.

It had been done. Just like that... Rather anti-climatic for the side of good, but for Pharaohmon... This was the start of his new reign of darkness. He had won the tournament.

Everyone hero watched the turn of events with horrified expressions. The Tamers, the Legendary Warrior children, the Duelists, the digimon, the Sailor Warriors and the Spirit Detectives were speechless. Their last shining hope was destroyed within the blink of an eye.

"It's... It's over...?" Lillymon whispered through the microphone. "I can't believe my eyes, but it now it is evident that it is over... I... I don't know what to say... Susanoomon has been defeated?"

"No... It can't be..." Izumi fell to her knees with tears in her eyes.

"We... lost? After everything we've went through...?" Kazu quivered out of fear.

"No! It can't be true!" Joey exclaimed. "Not like this!"

"I hate to say it but it is over..." Sakuyamon lowered her head in shame.

Yui buried her face into her brother's chest and cried, "Don't tell me this is true, Himura!"

"Yui... I'm sorry..." Himura sniffed tears as he pressed his sister closer to him.

"Damn it... Why did Takuya and Kouji do this!" Youkai Inumon exclaimed. "Yugi! I hope you realize that our two worlds are now in control of this bastard, right?"

"Because of your decision, we just lost our best friends!" Junpei shouted out of anger. "You are responsible for this!"

Izumi quickly got up from the ground and screamed out the names of her two best friends, "**_TAKUYA! KOUJI!_**"

The entire stadium, excluding the cheering villains, was mourning over the loss of Susanoomon. Now, they too would become new subjects to the new reign of Pharaohmon. The Sovereigns were now forced to relinquish their territories. The dawning of a new era has begun and it would not be pretty. The Sailor Senshi were shocked by the events, as were the Spirit Detectives.

However, now the question remained, what were Pharaohmon's first words as official Kaiser going to be? What new law and order will he implement into his new kingdom? The Earth has come to realize that there wasn't a thing they can do to object against Pharaohmon's rule. The dark lord descended down towards the arena floor while panting heavily from the major loss of power he sacrificed. Nonetheless, he was satisfied. Victory was his just as he had hoped. He looked around at the arena filled with the digimon. There was a mixture of fear, shock, disbelief and anger over what had transpired. A grin crossed the dark lord's face and he waved his hand over to Etemon.

"Huh? You mean me?" Etemon asked the new Kaiser.

"Yes, come here and grant me thee victory or die," Pharaohmon cleared his throat. "Declare me the new Kaiser of the two worlds."

"Ye-Yes, Kaiser Pharaohmon," Etemon gulped while slowly approaching the Demon lord before turning to face the audience.

"Um, ladies and gentlemen... Since Susanoomon's body has not returned and was destroyed, I cannot officially count him out. Therefore, allow me to announce your winner of the Shadow Battle Tournament and new Kaiser of the two worlds! Kaiser... Pharaohmon!"

Upon this announcement declared, Pharaohmon's lips curled into a smile and he raised his arms in triumphant victory. He has won and become everyone's new Kaiser. The Earth and the Digital World were at last Pharaohmon. It has been thousands of years in the making, but Pharaohmon has at last achieved his ultimate goal.

"We're all screwed..." Flamedramon sighed in disbelief and lowered his head. "Now, we have to give into this psychopath's demands?"

"Worse yet, we're all going to become his subjects," Panzerdramon replied. "This is not how I wanted the tournament to end."

"Yeah. Don't you agree, Kyodaidramon? Espritdramon?" Luzdramon asked the Dra-Warrior duo. "Um, guys? Hello?"

The two advanced Dra-Warriors remained silent while their eyes observed Pharaohmon. Even they could sense an overwhelming power about to burst out of Pharaohmon. The trio themselves wondered what they both Dra-Warriors completely at peace?

Out of the whole Spirit Detective team, Yusuke and his three Detective allies felt the overwhelming spirit energy set to detonate any moment within Pharaohmon. Yusuke's eyes narrowed with a slight smirk crossing his face. Botan and Keiko took note of this smirk. Even Koenma knew what was coming up.

"Yes, it's about time! Here comes the big one you guys!" Yusuke exclaimed as he called out directly. "I hope you like your present, Pharaohmon!"

"It's huge! Even Pharaohmon will not realize what will happen to him!" Kurama cried out.

"This is it, guys! Urameshi is going to be leaving a wake up call for that bastard!" Kuwabara shouted out.

"It's about time this managed to come through, Detective," Hiei observed Pharaohmon closely as he sensed the overwhelming spirit energy set to erupt.

"Pharaohmon is in for it now," Mizuno nodded in reply.

"Well done, Yusuke. For once, you actually thought this one through using your head," Koenma admitted.

"_Here's a wake up call for you, you dumb bastard!"_ Yusuke thought as he referred to Pharaohmon about his impending fate.

Out of the Sailor Senshi team, Cammy, Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto knew exactly was going to occur. Pluto predicted this event to come ever since arriving at the stadium. Meanwhile, Cammy and Mars used their spiritual awareness to sense the large quantity of spirit energy preparing to detonate into a massive explosion from within Pharaohmon's body.

"Pharaohmon's fate is at last at hand," Sailor Pluto spoke out for everyone in the group to hear.

"Yes, and finally Pharaohmon gets what's coming to him. Never ever underestimate your enemy because it will always manage to come back and bite you in the ass," Sailor Mars nodded in agreement with her hands on her hips. "So, Pharaohmon, how does it feel to know that your new reign as Kaiser will be the shortest lived monarchy the worlds will have ever known? Such much for your greatness, your highness."

"Indeed, Sailor Mars, now watch everyone. This is what happens to those who overlook their enemy," Cammy stated to the Senshi as she gripped her sword and observed the dark lord. "Pharaohmon is about to learn the hard way. Once Pharaohmon has been severely weakened, then it will be our time to move and dealt the final blow to the demon. Pharaohmon, your reign of darkness officially comes to an end."

Once Pharaohmon once again raised his arms in triumph, a blue flash of light emerged from out of his body. Then, without warning...

-

-

-

-

-

_**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

-

-

-

-

The dark lord's screams echoed out across the stadium and the loud explosion was heard by everyone in attendance, the blue energy enveloped into a broad, column of light and expanded out across where the villains stood. Pharaohmon's near invincible body was slowly breaking down and deflating as a result. Just moments as he was crowned as the new king, this happens to him without knowing. His face contorted with pain and fear.

"**_WHAT!... WHAT IS THIS!"_** Pharaohmon exclaimed out shock and disbelief. **_"JUST ONE MOMENT AND... ARGH! MY BODY IS WEAKENING? HOW?"_**

"What's this! Just seconds after he was crowned as our new Kaiser, a bright flash of light has erupted out of Pharaohmon and he is down on his knees. If I'm not mistaken, that blue flash looks like one of Yusuke's Spirit Gun blasts..."

Then, as soon as Lillymon announced this, it quickly came back to Pharaohmon and he realized what just occurred. He remembered Yusuke firing several Spirit Gun blasts but often wondered why Yusuke was effortlessly aiming more blasts than he should. It all dawned on Pharaohmon. The power of his Spirit power gathered up together inside the monster's body, contaminated his demon energy and thus collected itself to form of explosive energy. That detonation itself managed to come through and did its job on Pharaohmon. Yusuke for once thought through using his head and not by sheer luck.

"**_WHAT! SO, THAT'S IT! DAMN IT ALL!"_** Pharaohmon cursed as he sat up and roared angrily while thrashing about like a madman. **_"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THAT DAMN FOOL WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! NOW, THAT I SACRIFICED A GREAT OF ENERGY TO DEFEAT SUSANOOMON, I'M WEAKENED! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN THIS SO DAMN FOOLISH! ARGH! NO!"_**

Upon hearing this rant by the weakened demon lord, his supporters gasped out in utter disbelief. However, the crowds were greatly relieved. They had a second chance to resist against Pharaohmon and put up a fight against him. However, it would be the heroes that would get this opportunity. It so happens that even Yami Yugi saw through to Yusuke's plan and timed the detonation to occur within Pharaohmon. But that still does not explain Susanoomon.

"So, you were actually counting on Pharaohmon to blow up like, Yug?" Joey asked his strategic friend.

"Yes, and don't worry about Susanoomon, friends. He is not gone. In fact, he's still here as it is."

"Huh! How!" Himura wondered out of bewilderment.

"No! He's right! I see Takuya and Kouji right above us!" Junpei pointed out from above.

"All right!" Izumi gasped out in happiness as she saw her friends surrounded by the twenty spirits.

"Way to stay alive, guys! You had me scared!" Sam shouted out.

"Yes, and this was well thought out, my friends," Omegamon nodded. "Even you children had me on the edge of my seat. I sense Pharaohmon's is greatly diminishing. Don't you sense that, my lady?"

"Yes, his great power is greatly being reduced to what it once was," Athenamon nodded in agreement. "That spirit energy from that Yusuke boy really inflicted a heavy toll on that bastard. It's about damn time someone outsmarted him!"

"This is great! Man, I never would have thought about this!" Takato laughed out happily. "You guys really did think this through, but that still doesn't fix everything. Pharaohmon won this tournament!"

"Yeah, but how can he rule it when he's dead?" Yami Yugi responded.

"Oh that's a question I can gladly answer for you all," the voice of a young teenage girl called out.

The Tamers, the Duelists, the Legendary Warrior children and the digimon spun around to find the Sailor Senshi and Cammy the Digital Priestess standing behind them. The young Priestess turned towards the severely weakened Pharaohmon with an intense, hardened stare and with the majestic Holy Blade in her hand. The dark lord caught glimpse of the holy female and gasped in utter disbelief. Now his impending doom would soon come at hand. At long last, his dark fate will forever be sealed by the same power.

"No... No, it couldn't be! **_THE PRIESTESS!"_** Pharaohmon gasped out in horror as his eyes widened. "**_ARGH! THIS IS NOT WHAT I NEEDED!"_**

"We are graced by the surprise appearance of several females and a girl... Wait! Is that the legendary Digital Priestess? The same being summoned by our four Sovereigns to seal Pharaohmon during the Great Wars? It's hard to believe, but it is her! She has returned to save us all from this monster! Just when I thought we'd be ruled by Pharaohmon, the Digital Priestess has come through to us! Oh praise the Great Sovereigns! Thank you for answering our prayers!"

As soon as the Priestess was mentioned, a massive loud ovation erupted for Cammy. The girl was enthralled by the unified cries and praises of her legendary presence. A smile crossed her face once she came to accept all the praise and popularity of her legendary status. Sailor Venus walked over to Cammy and giggled to herself.

"You're pretty popular, aren't ya, Cammy-chan? They sure love you," Sailor Venus whispered in Cammy's ear.

"Oh, Venus..." Cammy slightly blushed and smiled.

"You deserve these chants, dear sister," Sailor Mars nodded accordingly. "Now, it's time: Time to fulfill the wishes and needs of these digimon, time to fulfill our greatest wish: To end the wicked reign of Pharaohmon once and for all!"

"And I'm more than happy to oblige, dear sister," Cammy nodded in reply and looked up ahead to face off against the dark lord. "Pharaohmon, it's over, demon! Time for you to pay for the crimes you have perpetrated against your enemies and all of us who have had to deal with your tormenting games! It all ends here!"

Finding himself glaring down the group of heroes that have opposed him, Pharaohmon growled intensely and tried standing up. The spirit detonation had taken a heavy toll on his body and left him more vulnerable against his opposition. His demon aura was slowly fading and his massive muscles were deflating. This wasn't what he needed right now. His destiny as Kaiser was to come at hand!

"No! I won this tournament! I'm your new Kaiser! You will all bow before me!" Pharaohmon roared out. "I may have sacrificed my power, but I can still take each and every one of you! Especially... You, Digital Priestess!"

"Pharaohmon... Pharaohmon, you sacrificed a great amount of your own power to defeat Susanoomon, but you never took into account that you actually killed him," Yami Yugi smiled. "If you don't believe me, then look above you."

"What are you..." Pharaohmon demanded before looking up into the stadium's ceiling and gasped out in horror. **_"NO! IT CAN'T BE!"_**

Descending down from the ceiling were the transparent forms of Takuya and Kouji. Their bodies were covered with encircling data codes and the twenty spirits surrounded them. Pharaohmon couldn't believe his very eyes. How could they have survived? He used the combined power of his own demon energy and from the dark sorcery bestowed to him by Valmarmon to destroy Susanoomon.

"**_HOW CAN THEY STILL BE ALIVE!"_**

"It's going to take more than your power to put us away, Pharaohmon! It doesn't matter if Valmarmon gave you this demonic power, because we've just proven that we are two steps ahead of you!" Takuya exclaimed.

"You're not the only who can plan ahead and successfully pull it off!" Kouji called out. "You underestimated the lot of us and that came to bite you in the ass, Pharaohmon!"

"Guess you can give me credit, too!" the voice of Yusuke called out.

The demonic entity immediately spun around and found the Spirit Detectives already standing on another side of the arena floor. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Mizuno faced him down with serious glares. Pharaohmon then turned another corner of the arena to spot the Dra-Warrior clan: Kyodaidramon, Espritdramon, Flamedramon, Panzerdramon and Luzdramon. He had found himself completely surrounded by every hero that he has ever tormented or opposed during his reawakening.

"The Spirit Detectives and the Dra-Warriors!" Pharaohmon exclaimed as he looked towards Yusuke. "Damn you, boy! It's your fault that this ever happened to me in the first place!"

"What can I say? I'm that damn good," Yusuke grinned while shrugging his shoulders.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU HAD ALL OF THIS ORCHESTRATED TO CAUSE THAT SPIRIT ENERGY TO DENONATE INSIDE OF ME!"

"Look, ease down with the screaming," Yusuke snorted. "I didn't plan out anything. I just needed to see if my spirit energy would have any effect on you and so it did..."

"Wait...? You mean you never planned this out from that start?" Mizuno asked the Spirit Detective.

"Wha...? Are you kidding me? I don't plan anything ever," Yusuke replied.

"Yeah, he's always manages to rely on luck in these circumstances," Kurama sighed.

"Yeah, that's our team leader for ya," Kuwabara grumbled.

"He's definitely a fool, but he really pulled through with this. I'll grant him that," Hiei spoke out.

"There you have it, me, Yusuke Urameshi, in a nutshell!" Yusuke snickered.

"Wha-" Himura's mouth dropped upon hearing this. "You mean he wasn't even serious?"

Yui looked directly towards Yusuke and his team with keen interest. Not only was she admired with Yusuke's spirit powers but she realized that he was a much better planner than he thinks.

"Oh no, he did a really smart move," Yui replied. "Hey, Yusuke! That was a nice shot!"

Yusuke turned around to find Yui waving directly towards him. A sweat dropped dripped across his head as he waved back to the small little girl he had been introduced to the other day.

"Hey, who's the girl, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked the teen.

"Um... That's a girl I met yesterday. Her name is Yui-chan," Yusuke replied. "She was alone and went to talk to her. It seems she knows a lot about these digimon."

"Oh...? Yeah, she's way too young for you if you ask me."

"What? You think I was flirting with a little kid!" Yusuke yelled out at Kuwabara.

"Hehehe, just kidding with you, man," he snickered.

"Well, if you ask me, you did us all a favor and greatly weakened Pharaohmon with that lucky shot," Takato walked up to Yusuke. "If it wasn't for you, we'd be in deep trouble and Yugi couldn't have used his Millennium Puzzle to erect a barrier to prevent Susanoomon from being destroyed."

"What...? You mean you guys orchestrated everything from there?" Yusuke asked.

"That's right," Yami Yugi walked over and nodded. "We had to take into account that your 'spirit' energy would weaken Pharaohmon. You proved us right when the large quantity of that energy detonated inside Pharaohmon. Once I realized that, I used my puzzle's magic to protect Susanoomon from Pharaohmon's attack."

"Man, I'll say," Takuya called out from above. "You really planned this one through, Yugi!"

"I didn't want to leave things to chance. It was now or never," Yugi stated promptly. "But, Pharaohmon... Unfortunately for you, you can no longer attempt to take any world after this loss of power!"

"No... That's not true!" Pharaohmon sat up from the ground and clenched his right fist. "I still have enough demon energy to **_KILL THE LOT OF YOU! I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY DESTINY!"_**

"Oh, get over yourself," Kyodaidramon snorted. "You've made a gamble against all of us and you've lost."

"Pharaohmon, it's time. You will be forever vanquished by my blade," Cammy the Digital Priestess raised her Holy Blade and chanted a prayer to channel through the mystic power of the weapon.

"BAH! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU!" Pharaohmon roared out as he launched several pods out of his body.

Everyone stood back as the pods landed on the ground. Each pod hatched open to unleash an army of Scrabmon. The insect warriors hissed out directly at their enemies and wielded blades in their right hands. With his power reduced to half of what it once was, Pharaohmon was forced to resort to drastic measures and keep his enemies at bay.

"Humph, well this is proof that Pharaohmon is indeed forced to resort to drastic measures," Omegamon stepped into a battle stance. "Athenamon, shall we?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for this," Athenamon smirked.

The Scrabmon armies scattered across the battlefield and prepared to launch an attack on all the heroes. The Tamers called forth to their digimon partners.

"Sakuyamon!"

"Youkai Inumon!"

"Guardromon!"

"Marine Angemon!"

Henry held his D-Ark and it dimmed brightly for Terriermon to evolve straight into his mega-level form.

"Terriermon **_MEGA SHINKA! _**Mega Gargomon!"

In place of the tiny yet witty Terriermon was a gigantic, robotic titan with green metallic armor covering numerous parts of his body. He has dog-like features on his face, including the snout and nose. His shoulders were equipped with large, yellow missiles. Smiley rabbit faces appeared on the front of the missiles. His arms were massive with black armor and tiny green hands protruding at the ends. On his chest was a tiny yellow face. Around his waist was a black belt wrapped around green armor. His legs also had the massive green armor and three clawed toes at the end. Terriermon had become the walking fortress known as Mega Gargomon.

"Your turn, Lopmon!" Suzie called out while holding her D-Ark.

"Right!" Lopmon leaped out and became covered with a golden aura of light. "Lopmon **_CHOU SHINKA!_** Antiramon!"

"Go for it, Dark Gabumon!" Yui instructed her digimon partner and held her D-Ark.

"I'm on it, Yui!" Dark Gabumon jumped out and evolved into his mega form. "Dark Gabumon **_MEGA SHINKA! _**Shadow Metalgarurumon!"

"Take these scumbags, out, Cyberdramon!" Ryo exclaimed as he pulled out his D-Ark.

"I'm ready to tear some Scrabmon apart!" Cyberdramon growled intensely and flew out into battle.

"Felinismon! You're up!"

"I won't let you down, Jeri!" the feline smirked. "C'mon, boys! I'm ready for the best you've got!"

Nearly every Tamers' digimon fled out into battle against the Scrabmon hordes. Well, all except one Tamer and his digimon. Takato had returned towards Gallantmon's side and held his hand to motivate the Crimson knight to return to battle.

"Oh, Gallantmon... If only there was a way to get you back into this fight..." Takato clenched his fists. "There has to be another way!"

The next to enter the battle fray was Takuya and Kouji. They merged the twenty spirits together to reform data code to recreate the body of Susanoomon again. The Legendary Warrior children cheered on valiantly for the unified Warrior of Peace.

Susanoomon turned around and charged out into battle. He slammed himself against the weakened Pharaohmon and clobbered him with a right handed fist. The blow connected with Pharaohmon and sent the demon reeling back. If he had gathered enough energy during the next few minutes, he would have stood a better chance of defending himself. Alas, Susanoomon had reformed himself and would take up arms to beat down the dastardly demon.

The Spirit Detectives, including Mizuno as their ally, jumped into the action to deal with more of the hatching Scrabmon hordes.

"All right, girls, you go and take care of the rest of the Scrabmon. I will deal with Pharaohmon myself," Cammy reassured the Senshi.

"But, you're going to need help," Sailor Jupiter reminded her.

"It's okay, guys. She knows what she's doing. Let's just take care of the nuisances first," Sailor Mars assured her fellow Senshi. "Besides, with the Holy Blade's power, I know Cammy will pull this one off. Right, Cammy-chan?"

"I won't let you guys down," Cammy nodded to the Senshi and ran off into the battlefield to confront Pharaohmon.

"All right, Senshi! Let's move out!" Sailor Mars called out.

"Right!"

With that said the Sailor Warriors scattered around the battlefield to take care of more of the Scrabmon hordes.

Now, it was the Duelists turn to implement their course of action. Yami Yugi activated his Millennium Puzzle and used the dark magic to bring forth several of his monsters to life: the Dark Magician, Magician of Black Chaos, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast and the Dark Magician Girl. For Joey, the monsters to be brought forth were the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Thousand Dragon, Jinzo, Axe Raider, Gilford the Lightning, and Summoned Skull.

Everyone other duelist stood back until Yugi turned towards Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba! It would be best if you allow me to summon your monsters using my Millennium Puzzle!"

"Whatever, they're still holographic images just like all of these digimon," Kaiba snorted as he reluctantly pulled out several cards.

"Thank you, Kaiba," Yugi smiled and let his puzzle's magic do all of the work.

The monsters to be summoned out of Kaiba's deck were his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Vorse Raider, Lord of Dragons and the Battle Ox.

"All right! Now we have our own monster army! This is so freakin' sweet!" Joey grinned and jumped around excitedly.

"Get over yourself, Wheeler," Kaiba remarked.

"Humph, shows how much you know!"

"If you two are done arguing, now would be the perfect time to attack! Go, monsters! Aid our comrades in the final battle!" Yami Yugi called out in command.

Upon hearing Yugi's declaration to war, the monsters all charged out into battle to aid their heroes against the Scrabmon.

Omegamon and Athenamon clobbered several of the Scrabmon flying towards their direction. The male Royal Knight launched a blast out of his Metalgarurumon cannon and incinerated a group of Scrabmon in the process. Athenamon skewered several of the Scrabmon with her majestic sword. Mermaimon, Jaguarmon and Darcmon jumped in to aid their queen to fend off the incoming Scrabmon.

"We're here to protect you, my queen!" Mermaimon exclaimed. "Don't worry! We can handle them!"

"We'll watch your back!" Darcmon reassured the Amazon Queen.

Jaguarmon jumped onto Athenamon's right shoulder and smiled, "Omegamon! Remember, you have to watch our queen's back since you will be marrying her! If anything happens to her, you will pay with your life!"

"Gee, thanks for the warning!" Omegamon called out as he stabbed a Scrabmon through its torso. "I'll be sure to keep that in... **_MIND!_**"

"Yeah, you had better!" Athenamon retorted. _"Besides, I plan to have our wedding after this whole fiasco is over with. Wait until I see that surprised look on your face!"_

Finally, the Dra-Warriors entered the battle fray and ready to take apart the incoming Scrabmon that flew out to attack the audience. Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon led the charge with their three comrades tagging along.

"Now, where is our leader? Imperialdramon-sama? He was supposed to be here..." Luzdramon wondered.

As soon as he said that, a massive blast penetrated through the stadium wall where Gallantmon had launched his attack earlier. The audiences turned to find the titan himself, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. The heroes stopped fighting to watch the Dra-Warrior leader enter with his eyes set directly on Pharaohmon. Needless to say, the dark lord was surprised by this turn of events.

"Well, hello there, Pharaohmon," Imperialdramon Fighter Mode smashed his fists together. "Looks like you're in deep trouble. I can even sense that your energy is down. Guess that means the Priestess is going to be sealing you up again!"

"No! I will **_NEVER_** be defeated! I rightfully won this tournament! It's every one of you who are cheating me out of my right!" Pharaohmon roared out in insane anger.

"Sorry, but you would need to be at complete power if you are to rule over us. Unfortunately for you, your power has been reduced greatly," the Digital Priestess spoke out as she appeared at the center of the battlefield. "In the end, it was wit that denied you your power and not through physical force. You have let the lust of power to consume you and look where it has gotten you."

The dark lord growled out of pure hatred for the Priestess and held his ground against her authority. He glared directly into her battle hardened eyes. Their beautiful violet eyes meet his crimson ones. The Priestess possessed the determination and the desire to destroy the demonic entity before her. Cammy held the Holy Blade in her right hand prepared the process to activate the weapon's full powers.

"Ha! But of course you need time to gather enough power to activate the sword! That's something I will not give you! **_NOW PREPARE YOURSELF, PRIESTESS!"_**

As Pharaohmon charged out with his left fist extended out to attack, Susanoomon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode stopped directly in front of him. The dark lord's fist collided with Imperialdramon and sent him reeling back. This allowed the Unified Warrior of Peace to grab Pharaohmon by his right arm and tosses him across the arena. Before Pharaohmon slammed through the wall, he managed to stop himself in mid-air and launches a fiery blast out of his dragon's head. The blast struck Susanoomon head on and slightly pushed him back.

Despite having lost a large portion of his power, Pharaohmon still had enough strength left to fight back against his adversaries. If he was given at least a few moments to recuperate, he will have regained his lost power and turn the tide back to his favor. However, much to dismay, he watched as his Scrabmon hordes were being physically dissected, blown apart and deleted by his enemies.

"No, my Scrabmon are easily getting decimated!" Pharaohmon growled angrily. "No matter, as long as I recover, my full demonic energy will return to me..."

"I don't think so!" Seadramon called out as he flew across and slammed himself against Pharaohmon's face.

Witchmon was seen directly from out of the crowds and cheered for Seadramon like a high school cheerleader.

"Go, Seadramon! Go! Make that Pharaohmon your daddy!" Witchmon cheered out for her 'dragon'.

"Argh! Insect!" Pharaohmon roared out as his fist emitted a dark aura.

"NOT SO FAST!" Youkai Inumon called out and stabbed his swords directly into Pharaohmon's waist. "That's payback for earlier and for everything you've put us through! And this one's for... **_ANUBIMON!_**"

With that said Youkai Inumon channeled through the dark energy of his attack and sent the flames directly through Pharaohmon's internal system. The demonic entity screamed out in pain as the flames entered through his body and caused him to stagger back with flames shooting through his mouth. Next, the rest of the Tamers were prepared to attack.

"_**SPIRIT STRIKE!"**_

"_**GARGO MISSILES!"**_

"**_TOMAHAWK MISSILES!"_** Shadow Metalgarurumon called out and launched missiles from out of his chest.

"_**DESOLATION CLAW!"**_

"_**BUNNY BLADES!"**_

"**_GUARDIAN BARRAGE!"_**

"_**FELINE LASH!"**_

The next to attack was Beelzebumon and he pointed his weapon directly at the dark lord.

"And this one's for me!" Beelzebumon activated his weapon and released a massive blast at the demon. **_"CHAOS FLARE! _**Now, you're on the other side of the big ass whooping, jack!"

Lillymon jumped right out of her seat and hollered out for Beelzebumon like a crazy fan girl, "ALL RIGHT! YOU GO, GUY!"

Etemon looked directly at the flower maiden and backed away slowly. Then, much to his surprise, Floramon and Tapirmon arrived.

"Man, are you getting all of this, Tapirmon?" Floramon asked her colleague.

"You bet! I've got everything! This one's going to be a big seller!" Tapirmon nodded enthusiastically.

"You two showed up just in time, too! This has turned into one big brawl and these fans love it! Shoot, I love it! Anything to see Pharaohmon get what he deserves!" Etemon exclaimed. "No way am I going to have to show loyalty to a jerk like him!"

"Heh, well, you just might get your wish," Floramon smiled and watched the heroes attacking Pharaohmon.

Reeling back from the Tamers' digimon attacks, the dark lord was now struck by countless strikes by the Duelists' monsters. Each of the summoned swordsmen monsters stabbed their blades into the demon's hide. The Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl pointed their magical wands together to release a powerful, combined magical beam. This dealt heavy damage on Pharaohmon and forced him down to one knee.

"Now! Let's hit him with our dragons' attacks!" Joey exclaimed.

"Go Red-Eyes and the three Blue-Eyes!" Yugi called out in direct order. "Attack Pharaohmon with all of your force! DON'T HOLD BACK!"

Pharaohmon staggered forwards and watched as the four dragons stepped forward. Each one opened their mouth and unleashed powerful blasts. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon's fiery blast slammed **_HARD_** against Pharaohmon's chest. Next, the three Blue-Eyes launched a trio of simultaneous blasts that condensed together. The combined attack penetrated against Pharaohmon and forced him to reel back against the force. He went down to his other knee. The mighty Demon lord was being forced down to his knees.

Next up, the Spirit Detectives and the Sailor Senshi were preparing a full force strike on the weakening Demon lord. The first to strike was Kuwabara and he jammed his spirit weapon right through Pharaohmon's torso.

"_**SPIRIT SWORD!"**_

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stepped out together to release a double assault upon the weakening villain.

"**_URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" _**

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Pharaohmon directly took the Outer pair's simultaneous attacks and staggered back. The Spirit Sword sunk deeper through the demon's body and exploded from inside his body. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus followed it up with their own attacks.

"_**VENUS RADIATION RAY!"**_

"_**JUPITER POISON FLOWER STORM!"**_

As Venus' attack blinded Pharaohmon's eyes, Jupiter's flowers latched onto the demon. They quickly started to absorb his energy and release numerous toxins into his body, which managed to hold Pharaohmon at bay. Kurama jumped out next to attack and pulled out his Rose Whip.

"_**ROSE WHIP!"**_

The half-breed fox lashed his thorn whip across and inflicted numerous slashes across Pharaohmon's near steel-tough body armor. He shuddered and felt drops of blood emerging from the deep gashes.

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn were the next to summon their most powerful yet effective attacks on Pharaohmon.

"**_PLUTO CHRONO TIME PARADOX!"_**

"_**SATURN SHINGAMI CHAOS!"**_

Pharaohmon howled out in agony as the direct attacks slammed against him and caused the torn skin to break apart. Yes, it was working! The demonic hide of Pharaohmon was coming apart as it seems.

Sailor Mercury leaped up into mid-air and released her deadliest technique.

"_**MERCURY ICE SPEAR BARRAGE!"**_

The icicles were launched across and stabbed right through the demon's body. Pharaohmon watched in horror as more of his demonic armor was breaking apart, especially since the icicles had inflicted more damage than anyone of the Senshis' attacks. Finally, Yusuke, Hiei and Sailor Mars would polish all of this off with their patented attacks.

Yusuke gathered spirit energy through his right fist and lets loose an enormous spirit blast head on.

"_**SHOTGUN!"**_

Hiei followed it up by flying across, channeling his dark fire energy into his sword and stabs it through Pharaohmon's upper chest. The dark fires shot out through the Demon lord's body and incinerated more of his internal system in the process.

"_**SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"**_

Following up on Hiei's attack, Sailor Mars leaped up into mid-air with her flaming sword.

"_**MARS FLAME SABER!"**_

Rather than stabbing it, she hurled it across like a spear and watched as it went directly through his skull. Pharaohmon screamed out in horrifying anguish as the flaming sword started to incinerate his head. His mouth and eyes flashed with a mixture of Hiei's dark flames and Mars' purified flames.

"Yes! We got him!" Yusuke grinned as he watched Pharaohmon thrashing about.

After all of those attacks were implemented, Pharaohmon turned around to be met with a barrage of fists by Susanoomon. Imperialdramon pointed his attached arm cannon and unleashes a massive blast directly for the demon.

"_**POSITRON LASER!"**_

The blast completely engulfed Pharaohmon. More screams echoed out from out of the villain's mouth as his body was losing its massive form and his demonic aura was losing its power. The heroes watched on proudly as their efforts were damaging and weakening the Demon lord. At long last, Cammy stepped forward with her Holy Sword completely filled with the power necessary to destroy Pharaohmon.

"Wonderful effort, everyone, but now it's time we send this demon into the dark abyss where he belongs!" Cammy cried out. "Only this time, there will be **_NO_** escape for you, Pharaohmon!"

"No... I will... I will not be... **_I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A CHILD!_**" Pharaohmon screamed out of insane anger.

"Yes, it is time..." Cammy stated before slashing her Holy Blade across into an 'X' shape. **_"HOLY POWERS OF THE DIGITAL WORLD! SEND THIS DEMON INTO THE DARK ABYSS WHERE HE BELONGS! SHINTO BLADE!"_**

Once she summoned forth the mammoth-sized holy attack, Pharaohmon retaliated by erecting a demonic barrier to hold the attack at bay. He wasn't going to be overwhelmed by the Digital Priestess and would prove that even his weakened state would overcome these odds.

"I didn't come all this way just to fall! NOT NOW!" Pharaohmon shouted out directly at the Digital Priestess. "Belial Myotismon failed me and now I have to pick up the slack!"

"It's your own fault for relying on others, Pharaohmon. You made that same mistake when I first sealed you in the first place!" Cammy exclaimed with authority. "Such a shame, demon. You claim to be the most powerful demon in the Digital World, but yet you must rely on others to sully to your needs! Now, you're nothing but a sniveling worm who cries when nothing ever goes his way! The truth hurts now doesn't it!"

"You will **_NOT_** deny me my **_DESTINY_**, Priestess! I WILL REIGN SUPREME!" Pharaohmon roared out.

"_Damn, if he keeps this up... Even with the powers I possess, I can't defeat Pharaohmon... He is slowly but surely regaining his composure! I knew everyone's combined attacks were not going to slow him down! I can't overcome Pharaohmon unless..."_

Then, an idea quickly popped into Cammy's mind. She turned towards Takato and Gallantmon. The Priestess was sensing a power she has once felt before during the Great Wars. It was the power of the Hazard. According to Digital World scripture, the Hazard can never be purified by any form of light, except by the power of the awakened Priestess. Since Cammy is the Digital Priestess, she can purify Gallantmon's Hazard. However, how will Gallantmon make a difference into her plans?

"What's Cammy doing?" Sailor Saturn wondered.

"No! Don't give it out!" Rika exclaimed.

"You've got him where you want that bastard!" Joey shouted out. "We're so close! Don't let out!"

"_What could she be thinking, Pharaoh?"_ Yugi asked in his Yami's thoughts. "I don't know... But I hope she can be quick about it. If she doesn't destroy Pharaohmon now, the demon will simply recover his demonic energy! We can't afford to lose!"

"Damn! She is really giving it her all!" Susanoomon watched with astonishment.

Suddenly, within the speed of thought, Cammy directed a telepathic link to Gallantmon.

"_Gallantmon... Gallantmon of the Hazard, please respond. This is the Digital Priestess."_

"_Digital Priestess... Are you able to read my mind? What's going on? I'm sensing a huge struggle..."_

"_Yes, we are all at combat... Pharaohmon had won the tournament but his body is now starting to weaken... It's a long story, but we must act quickly..."_

"_What am I supposed to do...?"_

"_You and I must perform a bio-mergence. You made it possible when you and Takato Matsuda bio-merged to battle Beelzebumon. In fact, it was due to your evolution to Megidramon that awakened Pharaohmon's tomb."_

"_So, it was all of my fault...?"_

"_But we can correct that fault and destroy Pharaohmon together. Please, my power isn't enough and it will only be matter of time before the demon regains his strength! Please, let me share your power!"_

"_Anything... Priestess... You want to get rid of Pharaohmon just as badly as I do... You got it! Hang on, I'm coming..."_

"_Arigato, Gallantmon..."_

Upon receiving the Priestess' telepathic message, the broken down Crimson knight got up from the ground and breathed heavily. He looked out directly towards the struggling Digital Priestess. His eyes meet directly with hers. He started walking and this caught Takato by surprise.

"Gallantmon...? What are you doing? You need to sit back and recover..."

"No, Takato... I need to help the Priestess... She's in trouble..."

"But she seems to be doing just fine," Jeri pointed out.

"If you ask me, that Priestess is totally kicking butt!" Kazu shouted out.

"No... She's not going to last much longer and Pharaohmon's demonic energy is going to grow stronger if she wastes more time... Besides, she asked me to help her!"

"What... You mean..."

"That's right, Takato... She directed a link to my head... She is asking for my help and she wants me to bio-merge with her..."

"Bio-merge...? But..."

Suddenly, Takato felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turned around to find Rika giving him an assuring nod.

"It's all right, Takato," Rika smiled. "Besides, if it's the only solution to defeat that maniac, then I'm all for it."

"So you think a bio-mergence between the Priestess and Gallantmon will truly make a difference?"

"Yes I do, goggle head. Go for it, Gallantmon."

"Thanks... I know I won't let you guys down..."

The Tamers watched their beloved Gallantmon limping forwards to where the struggle was taking place. The Demon lord's dark magic was already getting a large foothold over Cammy's holy power. The female felt herself being pushed back and struggled to regain her momentum.

"**_YES! THAT'S IT! FALL BEFORE MY POWER_**!" Pharaohmon laughed out manically. **_"I AM THE SUPREME POWER! YOU CAN NEVER HOPE TO OVERWHELM ME, PRIESTESS!"_**

"Hurry... Gallantmon... Please..."

"_**HA! IT'S OVER!"**_

"I don't think so... Pharaohmon! It's over for you!" Gallantmon cried out and flew across.

The Demon lord turned and watched in horror as Gallantmon flew directly to Cammy. The Priestess pointed her sword across for Gallantmon to grasp. As Gallantmon quickly grasped the end of the blade, he felt an enormous surge of holy energy entering his body. Pharaohmon gasped out as both Cammy and Gallantmon flashed out a dual of white spheres of holy light.

"Hey! What's going on here!" Botan exclaimed.

"They're... Oh my! Their energies are merging together! They're going to perform a fusion!" Koenma cried out.

"That light... It's so pretty and filled with hope," Keiko whispered while holding onto Puu.

"CAMMY!" Sailor Mars cried out. "You can do it!"

"So, they're going to merge together to form the final miracle... Yes, I can feel it. This will be the end for Pharaohmon," Sailor Pluto smiled.

"What... Is that true, Inumon!" Himura overheard Sailor Pluto.

"Yes, with the combined power of Gallantmon and the Digital Priestess, even Pharaohmon doesn't stand a chance!" Youkai Inumon exclaimed happily. "Pharaohmon, at last... You'll pay for your crimes! Anubimon will be avenged for sure!"

"Let's hope so, Inumon," Yui watched the holy light growing. "Especially after everything that monster put me through."

"Yes! The nightmare is finally over..." Omegamon watched with excitement.

As the heroes watched with great anticipation, Pharaohmon's dark magic was overwhelmed. The two entities combined together into a massive orb of light and pushed Pharaohmon back across the battlefield. The evil sorcerer gasped out in shock as his worst nightmare was coming true. The two entities were becoming one.

-

Inside the holy sphere, Cammy found herself surrounded by data coding. Her sword was no longer in her possession, but rather in Gallantmon's gripped hands. A comforting smile crossed the Priestess' face. Gallantmon let out a deep sigh of relief with the orb shielding them from any direct attack by Pharaohmon.

"Wow... So this is what Bio-Mergence really feels like? I feel as if I'm protected. It's so warm and comforting..."

"Yeah, that's the same thing Takato would always tell me..."

"Gallantmon, I'm glad you're still there... Now, you wield my sword... With our combined strength, we will emerge as a entity twice as powerful as before... Your Hazard will become purified by my sacred light and that alone will give you even more power..."

"Really...?"

"Yes, because I am prophesied to prevent the Hazard from ever reawakening and destroy the Digital World... With my holy power coursing through you, you will be purified into an Angel of the Heavens. You maybe a viral but you possess the heart of courage, nobility and love... Love for your Tamer, your friends and digimon allies... I am just like you, Gallantmon... I want to be able to be there to aid the Sailor Senshi and my sister..."

"Is your sister amongst the Sailors...?"

"Yes..."

"I believe you... I can feel the kindness in your heart... You want to be there for everyone you care for and that's how I feel for my Tamer and his friends... Pharaohmon wants to take everything away and we cannot allow that to happen..."

"Thank you, Gallantmon... Now, let us slay this demon!"

"You got it! Pharaohmon won't know what hit him! **_GALLANTMON MODE CHANGE!"_**

_**(Cue Digimon Tamers theme "One Vision")**_

With that said, the two entities merged together. Cammy entered inside of Gallantmon and in the process transformed the appearance of Gallantmon altogether. His actual form remained the same besides the fact that his Crimson armor was replaced by a heavenly, pearl armor body. The Hazard sign on his chest was gone and replaced by the Crest of Light. His hands turned from silver-white into black. His limbs became enclosed inside bulkier, white armor. Sprouting from his back were two pairs of wings. However, each wing opened up to reveal hook extensions at the top and seven feather-like blades protruded out of the wings. The blades spread out and dimmed a beautiful, white aura of purifying light. His eyes opened to reveal golden eyes. In his right hand was the Holy Blade. Also attached to his back were two white lances. He spread his arms apart and pushed out a massive column of white, holy light before calling out his official name.

"**_GALLANTMON... SHINING MODE!"_**

**_(Play "One Vision")  
_**

Cammy found herself inside Gallantmon Shining Mode and smiled radiantly. She could feel the combined strength of her Priestess powers and that of Gallantmon's. At last, they had formed a power greater than Crimson Mode.

"At long last... Now we are one and we are the instrument to Pharaohmon's destruction! Let's finish this!" Cammy called out.

"I will carry out your will, Digital Priestess. This nightmare will **_END_**!"

-

As soon as the light sphere shattered, a bright heavenly aura shined down upon the entire arena. Everyone looked up awe struck at the figure engulfed by the white light. It looked as if an angel had arrived down from the heavens to answer everyone's prayers. In fact, that was exactly what was happening. The new Gallantmon raised the sword above his head and gathered enough holy energy to purify the darkest of souls. He looked down upon the dark lord with rage-filled eyes.

Pharaohmon looked up directly at Gallantmon Shining Mode and gasped out in disbelief. He could feel the combined power of the Priestess and Gallantmon together. Judging by the shocked expression on his face, he was literally scared out of his mind, which was an expression not seen on the demon's face. He was **_LITERALLY SCARED_**.

Takato looked up with an awe expression but soon a smile crossed his face. He held his D-Ark against his chest and could feel the strength of the newly evolved Gallantmon.

"Judging by the expression off everyone's face... I must say that even I am awe struck by this event! This is perhaps the most beautiful scene I've ever laid my eyes on... Somehow, the Digital Priestess and Gallantmon were able to merge together into this new entity!" Lillymon announced. "This whole arena is in silence at this phenomenon! Just when I thought Crimson Mode was something, this just completely came right out of the blue!"

"If you fans are just tuning in, you are not going crazy because Gallantmon has bio-merged with the Digital Priestess! I must say this is a miracle among miracles! We're getting glimpse of Gallantmon in his new... Shining Mode? I must say that he is definitely living up to his name!" Floramon spoke out through his microphone. "We're also getting a glimpse of Pharaohmon's face. The expression tells it all. He is scared... He never would have expected this and it looks like this will be the final stand for the demon lord. I must comment: It's about freaking time!"

"That's incredible!" Youkai Inumon exclaimed.

"So pretty..." Yui looked on with awe and a smile on her face. "What do you think, Himura?"

"That the end for Pharaohmon has finally come," Himura responded as he pat Yui on her head.

"Well, I've got to hand it him, goggle head. He knows when to surprise us all. Gallantmon that is," Rika said.

"Plus, we can't forget that he has bio-merged with the Digital Priestess. They are one entity!" Henry looked up at the new Gallantmon.

"He sure could light up all of Tokyo or even New York if he wanted to!" Mega Gargomon remarked.

"That is sweet!" Joey exclaimed. "Nothing will ever top that!"

"Well, I have to admit, that is one impressive light show," Kaiba remarked. _"By getting rid of Pharaohmon, then I can plan out my new project of integrating this world with my Virtual World."_

"So, that Priestess girl and Gallantmon are now one?" Tristan asked.

"Of course, weren't you just paying attention?" Duke scoffed.

"This is so pretty," Tea smiled radiantly. "I must say that Pharaohmon is looking scared."

"Yes, even he realizes that he no longer stands a chance," Yami Yugi replied. "He can gather all the strength he can muster, but it's not going to make a difference anymore. It will be over quicker than you know it."

"Let's hope so, Yugi," Bakura said with Lance on his back.

"Me, too, because I don't think I can take much more of the pressure," Kazu quivered in anticipation. "I haven't sweated this much since running those ten laps around the school."

"That's because you were slacking off in gym class," Kenta remarked.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"So, you think it'll be over, Seadramon?" Witchmon walked beside the serpent.

"Definitely... I have no doubt in my mind."

"Now that is kick ass!" Yusuke smiled. "Go for it, Shiny Knight! Let this bastard have it!"

"Judging by Pharaohmon's Youki, he will not be able to overcome Gallantmon now," Kurama observed the demon lord. "This is all over as far as I'm concerned."

"He should just end it now!" Kuwabara stated.

"He will..." Hiei muttered.

"Of course he will," Mizuno replied to Hiei and Kuwabara. "With the power of the Digital Priestess within him, there's no way Pharaohmon can stand up to that!"

"I'll have to agree with you," Sailor Mars approached the Spirit Detective team with the other Senshi. "We've seen what the Priestess can do on her own. She could have done Pharaohmon in already but choose to find help. Right now by standing together and believing in her, we witness the demise of Pharaohmon."

"Yes and I can see it already. Just as I predicted," Sailor Pluto nodded.

"Go for it, Shiny White Gallantmon Priestess! Let that jerk ass have it!" Sailor Venus called out.

"I think you speak for all of us, Venus," Sailor Mercury smiled.

Then, with one unified cry, all of the heroes shouted out:

"_**LET. HIM. HAVE. IT!"**_

As soon as he heard this, Gallantmon Shining Mode held his sword in place and chanted deeply to himself. His aura was not just beautiful but indescribably filled with intense, holy energy. Practically any demon digimon types would be incinerated just by getting a few yards from him. Yes, it was **_INTENSE_**. He glared down at Pharaohmon with cold, hardened eyes. It was time. Time to end the nightmare quickly and efficiently.

The dark lord quickly broke out of his trance opened up his wing flaps. He flew up into mid-air to glare down Gallantmon Shining Mode. There was no longer a smile on his face but a scared-angry scowl. If he didn't kill his newly revived opponent soon, he will be done for. Either way, Gallantmon Shining Mode was no longer going to waste any time.

"This can't be... No, this can't be my end!" Pharaohmon exclaimed. "I won't let my legacy end this way!"

"Pharaohmon, you brought this upon yourself. If you hadn't underestimated your opponents, this would not be happening. Alas, you once again made that foolish mistake and it will not come back to haunt you, demon!" Gallantmon spoke out in a dual mix of his and Cammy's voice. "All I need is two strikes of my Holy Blade and it will be all over for you!"

"Bold words, Priestess, but I will once again prove to you that I CAN and WILL survive against all odds! I proved it against Gallantmon Crimson Mode and I just demonstrated it against Susanoomon! You will not make a difference against me!" Pharaohmon laughed out manically.

"Well then, why don't you show me then, dear Pharaohmon?" Gallantmon Shining Mode spoke in a calm manner.

"AS YOU WISH!" Pharaohmon exclaimed and erected the dragon's head out of his back. **_"TYPHOON'S FIRE!"_**

Once the fire neared, Gallantmon Shining Mode merely directed the Holy Blade in front of him and created four wing-like shields to dispel the fire. The dark flames were easily extinguished against the aura-shields. Pharaohmon quickly launched himself forward and expands his demonic aura. He planned to force Gallantmon Shining Mode into a struggling tug of war. Only this time the victory would truly be declared. Pharaohmon laughed as his dark aura was expanding out across but then his smile twisted into a gaping mouth expression. His eyes widened as he watched Gallantmon Shining Mode **_RIP _**his way through the dark aura like a wet paper towel.

"**_NO! IT CAN'T BE! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"_** Pharaohmon screamed out.

"Because **_WE_** are **_NOT_** afraid of you anymore! You're just a scared monster with NO powers left!"

"But... It isn't possible... It..." Pharaohmon stuttered but then his face turned pale as he caught glimpse of a familiar symbol. "It can't be..."

Looming behind Gallantmon Shining Mode was the image of an angel priest with ten massive wings. This angelic presence had blue eyes that pierced directly towards Pharaohmon. The dark lord knew who this 'presence' belonged to and he didn't want anything to do with him.

"It can't be... Granasmon...? No, I'm just seeing things... ARGH! NO MATTER! I'LL SIMPLY DRAW MORE POWER BESTOWED TO ME BY LORD VALMARMON!"

However, just as he was preparing to summon more of his demonic energy, an invisible force restrained him completely and froze Pharaohmon directly in place. He didn't understand what had just happened and now he couldn't move anymore.

"_What is going on here! What is the meaning of this!" _Pharaohmon thought as he panicked and stopped dead cold as he heard a familiar, dark laughter echo in his mind. _"Lord Valmarmon... Why are you stopping me! No! Please, allow me this chance to finish him off! I have him where I want him!"_

Unfortunately, Pharaohmon was not released and he struggled to break free of his spiritual restraint. His eyes widened and his face once again paled as an image of a demonic human digimon with a horned helmet and red, dimming eyes chuckled. Then once the image appeared, Pharaohmon felt a stabbing force pierce through his chest and completely drained him of his demon energy.

"_NO! LORD VALMARMON! DON'T TAKE MY POWER AWAY! GIVE ME ONE LAST CHANCE! VALMARMON-SAMA!"_

As soon as they saw Pharaohmon about to meet his eventual fate, Demon simply nodded his head in shame and gave a signal to Lady Devimon.

"Come, Lady Devimon, there's no reason for us to remain here," Demon spoke out.

"Why are we leaving so soon, Lord Demon?" Marine Devimon asked. "I haven't even gotten Lady Calmaramon a present yet!"

"Will you shut up about that slut?" Lady Devimon sighed. "Yes, we must leave. I think its obvious Pharaohmon will meet his end here. It's such a shame, but we can't associate ourselves with a loser. Now, won't we?"

"Yeah and he tried to steal away my cheeseburgers! I say: Screw Pharaohmon! We play by our own rules from this point forward!" Skull Satanmon made his declaration.

"Well, it's about time you said something intelligent. For once..." Marine Devimon replied.

"Lady Devimon, have you set the detonation to the stadium?" Demon looked towards Lady Devimon.

"I have, Lord Demon," the viral female bowed to her lord. "This place will go off in fifteen minutes tops! But, I'm sure the first wave of explosions will occur within the next few minutes. Those fools will notice this place was wired to blow and will escape for their precious lives."

"Excellent and that's another reason we must be heading out of here and take refuge beyond the dark continent of the Digital World," Demon proclaimed. "Come, my loyal followers... The Demon Corps shall escape to exile until we spring our next attack."

"Ooo and I love the sound of that, my lord!" Skull Satanmon laughed. "Until then, all the cheeseburgers I can eat!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Marine Devimon and Lady Devimon exclaimed directly at the buffoon.

The Demon Corps walked directly through the hallway on the second floor and found an escape route leading to the ground level. They had not only abandoned Pharaohmon but seek to move out into exile to escape sight from the Sovereigns. When they will spring their next attack? No one knows for sure, but they certainly won't stay long enough with the stadium detonated to blow any moment. Time was of essence at this point. Fifteen minutes remained before total annihilation of the Phoenix Arena.

Also realizing that it was pointless to support Pharaohmon any longer, Piedmon simply scoffed at the sight and motioned over to Machinedramon.

"Come, Machinedramon. There's simply no point for us staying," the Dark Master leader stated promptly. "Besides, I've heard from my spies that Lady Devimon set this arena to blow in fifteen minutes."

"Is that so? Well, as soon as Gallantmon presented this new form of his, I knew Pharaohmon's end was at hand. Yes, I agree. Shall we move out into exile until then?" Machinedramon commented in a low, heartless manner.

"Yes, we have no need for that traitor Seadramon. However, we must locate Puppetmon," Piedmon said. "I've heard reports that he survived the siege at the Hohou Temple but no word on Belial Myotismon. Ah well... Pharaohmon, I must say that you have disappointed us all. Let this be your final curtain for we, the Dark Masters, do not associate ourselves with losers. Ta-ta!"

With that said the two Dark Masters made their exit through the second entranceway.

Everyone else watched in awe as Gallantmon Shining Mode twirled his Holy Blade across and flew towards the paralyzed demon lord. Pharaohmon raised his head and his eyes widened in disbelief. Fear. That was one emotion etched across the demon's face and his black heart stopped beating. For all the torment and pain he has caused, Gallantmon Shining Mode would return it tenfold!

"**_LET HIM HAVE IT!"_** Takato, Sailor Mars, Himura and Yui exclaimed out in unison.

These four souls were amongst those who were the most emotionally tormented out of everyone amongst the teams. Now, their hopes would be realized with TWO strikes from Gallantmon's Holy Blade.

Gallantmon Shining Mode stabbed the Holy Blade directly **_THROUGH _**Pharaohmon's skull. The demon lord screamed out in horror as he felt the blade pierce through his brain and completely purify the dark power within his body. Finally, Gallantmon Shining Mode removed the sword out of Pharaohmon's skull and was set for another strike. He gripped the handle of the sword and channeled even more holy energy through it.

"**_PHARAOHMON! YOU. CAN. GO. TO. HELL!"_** Gallantmon Shining Mode screamed out and swung his blade across. **_"FINAL JUDGMENT BEHEADING!"_**

Before the villain could even blink, the Holy Blade of Gallantmon Shining Mode **_CUT CLEAN_** through Pharaohmon's neck. He didn't even utter a single scream because his last vocal words were a bloody gurgling. The head of Pharaohmon cleaved right off his body and dropped down to the arena floor. Meanwhile the body itself fell directly down. Everything now seemed to move at a rather slow, dramatic fashion with both body and head plopping to the floor. The audiences were stunned in complete silence by this grotesque but well-deserved fate to the terrifying demon lord himself.

Everything he had once had: power, allies and confidence was all taken away in a matter of minutes. His allies had abandoned him, the spirit of Valmarmon had taken away his power and Gallantmon Shining Mode had finished him off abruptly with one blow. It only took one split second for his life to be cut short (pun intended). The decapitated body of Pharaohmon moved about a bit until it finally lost life and allowed a flow of black ooze to drip out of the headless stump. The head stopped moving its mouth and the life in the demon's eyes faded.

Yes, at last, the terrifying legacy of Pharaohmon had ended just now. The demon lord's reign of terror was at last at its end.

_**(End theme)**_

Gallantmon Shining Mode let out a deep sigh of relief and descended down. In a matter of seconds, the entire audience erupted in a deafening standing ovation. Everyone cheered at the sight of Pharaohmon's dead corpse and the victory by Gallantmon Shining Mode. The Shadow Tournament had at last ended.

"It's... It's over... I can't believe this! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT IS OVER! SET THIS ONE IN THE HISTORY BOOKS!" Lillymon exclaimed. "The Shadow Tournament has ended! Pharaohmon may have won the actual tournament but WE HAVE OUR REAL WINNER! GALLANTMON SHINING MODE! YOU ARE THE CHAMPION!"

"You heard my good colleague, Lillymon, folks! Bless you Digital Priestess! You answered our prayers and we are forever grateful!" Floramon exclaimed. "You have managed to come through for us all! It's a true miracle!"

"He did it... HE DID IT!" Takato exclaimed. "THEY DID IT!"

"Yes! The nightmare is finally over!" Yami Yugi smiled with relief across his face. _"You said it! I couldn't agree more!"_

"Now, that was awesome! DING DONG, THE PHARAOHMON IS DEAD!" Kazu jumped up and threw a fist into mid-air.

"You said it, Kazu!" Guardromon celebrated with his partner. "HOORAY!"

"Well done, Gallantmon and Priestess. You managed to come through for us," nodded Omegamon. _"At long last, this nightmare is over..."_

"That one was for you, my queen," Athenamon whispered as she gave a prayer to the late Queen Garudamon.

"All right, now that's what I call a finish!" Yusuke shouted out. "Whoo! That finally did that big bastard in!"

"Thanks, in part, to you," Kurama smiled. "Even though you weren't actually thinking through, you managed to save all of us and gave everyone the chance to weaken Pharaohmon."

"Who would have though Urameshi would pull off another trick out of his sleeve," Kuwabara said. "Man, you've got to show me how you do it."

"Ha! He probably doesn't even know himself!" Hiei shrugged.

"Well, in any case, I'm just glad to know that it's all over," Mizuno responded.

"WHOO HOO! Can I get a V-I-C-T-O-R-Y? That spells VICTORY!" Sailor Venus jumped around and pranced around.

"Well, I can't argue against this! You girls really made a difference giving everyone else aid," Artemis smiled to the Senshi. "I'm proud of each and every one of you."

"Now, finally we can all breathe a sigh of relief," Sailor Venus said. "Ah, yeah. Plus, wait until Usagi gets a look at our new Eternal forms. She's going to flip!"

"I'm just glad we managed to pull through this," Sailor Jupiter sat on the ground and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"And so the wind of fate has sealed Pharaohmon for good," Sailor Neptune whispered.

"That it has, Neptune," Sailor Uranus stepped beside her partner and nodded.

"It's wonderful that all of us worked together through this," Sailor Mercury stated to the group.

"Pluto, now can we all go home and celebrate?" Sailor Saturn looked up at the Time Guardian.

"Yes, we will be celebrating our victory," Sailor Pluto nodded to Saturn. "Mars... Um, Sailor Mars?"

As Pluto looked ahead, she saw Sailor Mars running up directly to where Gallantmon Shining Mode was descending. She instantly turned around and saw Takato running up to meet Gallantmon. Both Mars and Takato glanced towards one another. Then they set their eyes on Gallantmon Shining Mode. In an instant flash, the White Shining Knight lost his majestic form and became engulfed by a bright aura. In his place were both Guilmon and Cammy. The younger Hino was restored back to her child form with the sword in her hand.

"Wow, that was a something else," Cammy cleared her head.

"_**CAMMY-CHAN!"**_

"_**GUILMON!"**_

As soon as the duo turned around, they were quickly embraced by their loved ones. Sailor Mars wrapped her arms around Cammy and hugged her young sister dearly while Takato did the same for Guilmon.

"Oh, Cammy! I'm so proud of you!"

"Guilmon! That was awesome!"

As they were being hugged, both Guilmon and Cammy exchanged friendly glances to each other. Cammy reached over and pat Guilmon on his head.

"We made an awesome team," Cammy giggled while patting the playful reptile.

"That we did, Priestess," Guilmon nodded in reply with a smile on his face.

"That's so cute," Sailor Mars watched her sister petting Guilmon. "Kid, I must say, you got one strong digimon there, plus he's so adorable."

"Ah, well... Heh, that's Guilmon for ya," Takato chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"I see..."

Then, the other members of the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors and the Duelists gathered around to praise Guilmon's efforts as well as the Priestess herself. The Sailor Senshi, the Dra-Warriors and the Spirit Detectives watched them from the background. Each of them were satisfied and relieved to have escaped this whole ordeal alive. The Shadow Tournament had now officially come to a close, but the happy ending would not last long.

Suddenly...

-

-

-

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

-

-

-

The first wave of explosions occurred in the background and portions of the top ceiling were starting to come down. Debris and heavy stone pillars were immediately starting to come down. The audiences watched and were struck with fear. Just before they had a chance to celebrate the biggest victory, their party plans were all cut short. The first wave of explosions was set to take place since Lady Devimon had set the bombs earlier. Then, a digitized female voice blared out of the speakers.

"_**Warning! Stadium detonation has been set for ten minutes! Warning! Stadium detonation has been set for ten minutes!"**_

Each of the heroic groups had heard this warning immediately and were shocked out of their wits. This wasn't the parting gift they had expected. Lillymon and her colleagues were panicking out of fear over this startling revelation.

"WHA- WHA- WHAT! Stadium detonation!" Lillymon screamed out. "OH NO! YOU GUYS! EVERYONE! GET OUT NOW!"

"Yes! Everyone take the escape route through the hole created by Gallantmon and Imperialdramon! Hurry!" Floramon warned everyone in the stadium. "Hurry! That goes for everyone in the top sections! Move! I know I'm moving!"

Then, as soon as she said that, Tapirmon grabbed Floramon by her arm and fled out with the many audience members jumping out to escape. Labramon was seen jumping and screaming out.

"**_WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"_** Labramon screamed out into panic.

"Yeah! I'm out of this joint!" Socramon yelled out as he made his way through the exit.

"Oh no! We have to get out of here, you guys!" Susanoomon called out to everyone. "I can carry most of you along!"

"Same here. Anybody looking for a lift? You've come to the right digimon," Imperialdramon kneeled over and placed his hands down. "All board for anyone who wants a free ride!"

"**_AH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" _**Neemon panicked until Bokomon bopped him upside the head.

"Pipe down, nincompoop!" Bokomon shouted at the fallen Neemon. "We're all going to be just fine with Susanoomon hitching us a ride out of here!"

"You heard them, guys! We can get out of here by climbing aboard!" Izumi called out to her fellow Legendary Warriors. "We can go hitch a ride with Susanoomon!"

"Right! Come on everyone!" Junpei ran down with Tomoki and Kouichi following his lead.

"I'll stick here with the Tamers, guys," Jaarin told Vega, Sam and Dimitro.

"All right, but you get out here quickly, too. You hear?" Dimitro nodded and led his friends out.

"Mercury! I'll see you on the other side!" Vega waved out to the blue-haired Senshi.

"I'll be there, Vega!" Sailor Mercury calls out to the teen.

"All right, guys! We don't have much time left! We'll hitch a ride with Imperialdramon," Takato instructed the Tamers. "Our digimon should be fine by running through the exit Gallantmon and Imperialdramon created earlier."

"Right. Sakuyamon, you help carry Youkai Inumon out of here."

"Yes, and Inumon... I suspect you won't try anything funny?" Sakuyamon glared at Youkai Inumon.

"I cross my heart," Youkai Inumon waved his hands out and slightly begged off.

"Hell! I'm getting the hoo-ha out of here!" Beelzebumon exclaimed.

"Everyone, let's make this hasty!" Kyodaidramon called to those who were still in the arena. "Dra-Warriors, lets lead these digimon out to safety!"

"You got it!" the other Dra-Warriors shouted out in unison.

"While I'd love to stay and chat, but I want to get the heck out of here!" Joey panicked. "Besides, I need to tell everyone how Yugi whooped Lance's butt!"

"Everyone, we will go hop aboard on Imperialdramon then," Yami Yugi announced to his friends, including Kaiba. "Kaiba, Mokuba, Will you two be coming?"

"Whatever, I just want to get out of this dump," Kaiba scoffed as he joined Yugi's group. "Let's go Mokuba!"

"Right behind you, big brother!"

"Yusuke!" Keiko called out with Puu in her arms.

The Spirit Detective team immediately spun around as Keiko, Botan and Koenma approached them. Keiko threw herself onto Yusuke and happily cried for him.

"Oh, Yusuke! Now, we can finally get out of this place!" Keiko smiled while embracing her long-time friend.

"Yes, but we have to get out of here if we want to see the next sunrise," Koenma reminded everyone.

"**_Five minutes until stadium detonation!"_**

"Let's get our asses into gear, guys!" Yusuke called out to his team. "Hey, that goes for you too, Sailor chicks!"

"Excuse me... What did he just call us?" Sailor Venus placed her hands on her hips. "He's calling us chicks!"

"Well, at least, he didn't call you playboy bunnies..." Artemis sighed.

"That doesn't matter now! We have to get out of here before we get blown away in!" Sailor Jupiter warned the other Senshi. "Cammy! Mars! Did you guys hear me?"

Sailor Mars quickly nodded in reply and took her sister's hand.

"Ready to leave this place, Cammy-chan?"

"Yeah, let's go, sister," Cammy responded while grasping Mars' hand.

With the Tamers and the Duelists hitching a ride on Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, the other Legendary Warrior children, sans Jaarin, were carried out by Susanoomon. The Dra-Warriors were led out by Kyodaidramon and Espritdramon. The only groups that were already preparing to leave were the Spirit Detectives and the Sailor Senshi. The audiences from the stands were already fleeing out into masses until there was no soul left.

With the Detectives and the Senshi fleeing through the exit way, Sailor Mars and Cammy were tagging along behind them. Suddenly, Cammy flew over a rock and tripped. This immediately caused Sailor Mars to stop and rush back over to her fallen sister.

"Cammy! Are you all right!"

"I'll be fine... Ouch, my leg!" Cammy looked down and grasped her wounded right knee.

"I'll make it better as soon as we get out of here," the raven-haired Senshi smiled. "But we have to get out of here now!"

Just as they were about to leave, a pair of crimson eyes appeared from out of the head of Pharaohmon. Then a pair of tentacles came shooting out and snatched Sailor Mars around her waist. The Fire Senshi was caught off guard by this and gasped out. Cammy screamed out of fear and jumped back.

"_**SISTER!"**_

"_**CAMMY-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"**_

"**_NO! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!" _**Cammy screamed and jumped out to grab Sailor Mars' hand.

However, the tentacles tugged harder and reeled Sailor Mars directly in. The Fire Senshi turned as she heard sinister chuckling coming from the severed head. Emerging from out of the severed head of Pharaohmon was the **_MOST DISGUSTING SIGHT_** the girls had ever seen. The creature looked like a mutated brain, about the size of a widescreen television monitor. Its eyes dimmed a demonic purple aura and his mouth was rowed with razor, sharp dagger-like teeth. It had eight pairs of tentacles on each side of the body. The skin of the brain creature was sickly, moldy brown with black patches of sickly skin spread across its body. This was obviously the brain of Pharaohmon, the life force that sustains the demon lord's life. He tightened his grip on Sailor Mars and spoke out in a gurgly, snake-like voice.

"**_NO! IT'S PHARAOHMON! HE HAS A LIVING BRAIN!"_** Sailor Mars screamed out. **_"CAMMY! YOU HAVE TO GO NOW!"_**

"_**I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!"**_

"**_PLEASE...! YOUR LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MINE!"_**

Upon hearing this, Cammy's eyes widened and she watched as Sailor Mars was being pulled in. The fire around the arena was getting bigger and the smoke getting thicker. The little girl started coughing out and cried out for her sister. Before long, Sailor Saturn came out of nowhere and grabbed Cammy by her right hand.

"Cammy-chan, we have to go!"

"Saturn, but we can't leave my sister!"

Looking directly into Mars' determined eyes, Saturn gave an assuring smile to Cammy, "Don't worry. Your sister is a survivor. She will make it out of here and come back to us."

"But..."

"Trust me..."

Cammy didn't know whether to believe Sailor Saturn or not, but there was no arguing. The Senshi of Flames was not going to die that easily and even Cammy finally realized that. The young Hino grabbed Saturn's and called back to her sister.

"SISTER! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!"

Once Sailor Saturn ran through the exit with Cammy, a teary smile crossed Sailor Mars' face. She turned around to find Pharaohmon's brain pulling her in and opening his mouth.

"_**SAILOR MARS! YOU WILL BECOME MY NEW HOST! I, PHARAOHMON, WILL NOT DIE!"**_

"_No... I don't think I can pull myself out of this! I wish I had power like Sailor Moon! Cammy... I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be able to live up to my promise... It was really good to finally meet you, sister... Sailor Senshi, you've been good to me. Sailor Moon, if only I had a scepter or a silver crystal like you... Everyone, I guess this is goodbye..."_

Closing her eyes, Sailor Mars was ready to meet her fate and become the new host for Pharaohmon. At least she ensured that Cammy survived. That is all that mattered to her. It was the end for the Senshi of Mars. The Pharaohmon brain dragged in forward and widened its mouth. The demon would finally have the last laugh after all. That is until...

_**SWISH!**_

_**(Cue Gundam Seed theme "Believe")**_

A sword slash ripped across and severed the tentacle that snared Sailor Mars. The Senshi fell to the ground hard and squeaked out in pain. As she opened her eyes, much to her surprise, she found the fire apparition Hiei with his sword in hand. Even the Pharaohmon brain was shocked by this turn of events. Sailor Mars looked directly up at Hiei and gasped.

"_Now, why did he come to save me? Isn't he with those Spirit Detective guys?" _Sailor Mars thought while observing the demon. _"What is his motive?"_

_**(Play theme)**_

"_**ARGH! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I COULD HAVE MERGED MY BRAIN AND SOUL INTO THIS GIRL! WHY JUMP IN AND PLAY THE DAMN HERO!"**_

"Humph, who said I came here to save this girl? I'm not some prince charming here to save the damsel in distress..."

"Well, that's some attitude you have there, buddy," Mars quipped with a sweat drop dripping over her forehead. "Not like I asked for your help either..."

"But I'm not going to allow you to possess another person's body! This way I don't have to deal with you ever again," Hiei gripped his sword and pointed it towards Pharaohmon's brain.

"_**Ha! Fine then, I'll possess your body instead!"**_

Just as the brain launched out its tentacles at Hiei, Sailor Mars threw herself in front of the demon and summoned forth her Flame Saber. She quickly hacked away at the tentacles. Now Hiei was surprised by Mars's course of action.

"I could have taken him, woman," Hiei growled.

"Consider this my way of saying thanks, buddy," Sailor Mars retorted back with her sights on the demonic brain. "Pharaohmon! I'm through with this bullshit! Remember when I said that I'd deal the final blow to you, well I haven't forgotten my promise and I plan to live up to it! Now prepare yourself, Pharaohmon!"

"_**BAH! MY LEGACY WILL NOT DIE! YOU WILL BECOME MY NEW HOSTS! TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE IF YOU ASK ME!" **_

Once Pharaohmon launched more tentacles out, Hiei quickly sliced through the tentacles with his sword and gave Sailor Mars enough time to gather her flames. She summoned forth her bow and arrow. She pointed a purified flame arrow directly for the demon brain's forehead.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"**_PREPARE TO BE CHASTISED, PHARAOHMON! NEVER TORMENT ANOTHER INNOCENT SOUL AGAIN! MARS FLAME SNIPER!"_**

As soon as she said this, Sailor Mars released the arrow and watched it punctured **_THROUGH _**the demon brain. Pharaohmon screeched out in pain as the purified flames began to engulf him completely. Parts of his body started to explode and were blown apart into pieces. Hiei quickly grabbed Sailor Mars around her waist and quickly moved out across towards the exit way. The Senshi of Fire did not know what to make of this since she was being saved by a demon of all people.

"Thanks..." Sailor Mars whispered.

"Humph, you don't have to thank me! I'm only doing this because that girl with you reminded me of someone I knew and I wanted to make sure she isn't saddened over losing a loved one," the fire apparition replied.

"Oh... Well, still, thank you..." Sailor Mars lightly smiled. _"At least this whole nightmare is over with..."_

Unfortunately for Mars, that wish did not come true. A pair of long tentacles shot out of the flames and grabbed her by her right foot. Sailor Mars screamed out as she felt herself being tugged. Hiei stopped and turned to watch Pharaohmon's demonic brain attempting to lure in Sailor Mars desperately.

"**_NO! LET GO!"_** the young woman exclaimed angrily. **_"LET GO, YOU BASTARD!"_**

"**_NEVER! YOUR BODY WILL BE MINE FOR THE TAKING!"_**

"_**Fifteen seconds until stadium detonation!"**_

"_No! There's no way we'll escape alive!" _Sailor Mars thought until an idea came to her mind. _"Wait! That's it! There's only way method I can use! This is something I've always wanted to try out! Here goes nothing!"_

Before long, the Sailor warrior summoned forth her bow but not her arrow. Hiei took notice of this and wondered what she had planned. There were only ten seconds left remaining. The demon brain tugged harder and was close to completely snaring Mars into him. Then, much to the brain's dismay, Sailor Mars summoned forth her Flame Saber and quickly substituted it in exchange for an arrow. She pulled on the fiery bow string with her eyes filled with raw fury and determination. The demon brain gasped out as he saw the eyes of the young woman transform into a crimson red aura rather than their normal purple. This instant change of her eye color occurred during that nightmare illusion she had seen earlier. He sensed a great power emerging from the female and watched as his tentacle was incinerated by her flames.

"**_PHARAOHMON! WELCOME TO MY WORLD, BITCH!" _**Sailor Mars screamed out with the flames dancing around her and her eyes dimming a crimson flare. **_"SUPER MARS FLAME SNIPER!"_**

Then, with one release of the bow string, the sword was shot across. It pierced directly through the demon brain's forehead and intensified with purified, holy energy. Once she had released her final assault, Hiei quickly sped out through the exit while carrying Sailor Mars along in his arms. Pharaohmon's demonic brain screamed out for the last time before the effects of Mars' attack caused him to explode into pieces of brain matter and blood splattering across.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

One second remained... The splattered eyes of Pharaohmon's brain watched the whole stadium explode in a major flash of light. Then...

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The entire Phoenix Arena exploded in a bright flash of light. Everyone within the arena had managed to escape, including the arena staff, nurses and the audiences. All of the heroes watched in awe as the stadium was now nothing more than a pile of debris and a giant, smoking crater lying at the center. The one being to be caught in that explosion was Pharaohmon and his demonic brain.

_**(End theme)**_

The Senshi worried for Sailor Mars as Cammy lowered her head in sadness. However, the mood quickly changed once Hiei reappeared before everyone. In his arms was Sailor Mars and he set the raven-haired woman down.

"MARS!" the Senshi called out as they gathered around her.

"SISTER! YOU MADE IT! JUST AS YOU SAID YOU WOULD!" Cammy happily cried and threw herself onto Sailor Mars. "You had me scared!"

"I had to make sure Pharaohmon was truly dead," the Fire Senshi softly replied to her sister lovingly.

"So, did you finish him?" Sailor Uranus asked the girl.

"Yes, I delivered the final blow using my Flame Sniper and watched his brain explode before my very own eyes. Right, um... whatever your name is," Sailor Mars turned directly to Hiei.

"If you wanted to know my name, it's Hiei but don't think I'll ever come to help you again," the demon responded and turned away to regroup with the Spirit Detectives.

"Well, gee, someone call him Mr. Sunshine," Sailor Venus scoffed. "I mean really... Is that his way of saying you're welcome? I don't even want to know his way of saying..."

"Venus! Enough!" Artemis scolded the blonde-haired Senshi.

"Yeah, but I truly believe he meant what he said," Sailor Mars sat up from the ground. "He did save my life in there..."

"Well, that certainly seals another saga in our storied lives as Sailor Senshi, girls. Wait until we tell Usagi-chan about everything," Sailor Mercury spoke out.

"It sure does, Mercury," Sailor Saturn nodded in agreement.

"I'm just glad this is all over," Sailor Jupiter sighed a relief. "Now we can all relax..."

"Back to normal lives, right, Neptune?" Sailor Uranus smiled to her 'partner'.

"Indeed."

"Sister, I'm so glad this is all over," Cammy embraced Sailor Mars.

"So am I, Cammy-chan. So am I..." she whispered as she eyed the Spirit Detective team with a smile. "Arigato, Hiei... Maybe you and your Spirit Detective will cross paths with us one day. I'd be honored to work with you guys."

Meanwhile, back at the Spirit Detective camp, they were relieved to have finally survived that final showdown with Pharaohmon. What surprised the group was the fact that Hiei rescued a human girl, who turned out to be Sailor Mars of all people.

"Wow, I never thought you had that in you, Hiei," Yusuke teased the fire apparition.

"SO, what drove you to rescue that girl? She is one of the Sailor Senshi I've heard from reports back home," Kurama pointed out.

"No concern for any of you. It's simply because that little girl with her reminded me of somebody I know..."

"_Ah, you mean Yukina, don't you?" _the red-haired fox half breed thought.

"Who did that little girl remind you of, Hiei?" Kuwabara asked with curiosity.

"None of your concern..."

"C'mon, you can tell me!"

"I am so glad that is all over with," Mizuno smiled as she watched the smoke cloud collecting from the fallen debris of the destroyed stadium.

"Whew and it's back to paper work I go," Koenma sighed.

"Don't worry, Koenma. At least we won't have to worry about another case for a while," Botan smiled to the ruler.

"I'd hope so..."

"Hey, Yusuke..." Keiko approached the teen. "Ready to get back home?"

"Yeah, but I don't even know how to get out of this place first of all..."

"Oh don't worry about that you guys. The Sovereigns will make sure of that," Mizuno reassured the Spirit Detective group.

"Oh, well that's good news, Mizuno," Kuwabara sighed a relief. "But who are these Sovereigns?"

"They are the four digimon guardians who watch over the Digital World."

Yusuke stared off into the distance and watched the fallen ruins of the Phoenix Arena with a smile. This case was finally solved and the threat of Pharaohmon had at last come to an end. The Spirit Detective can now return home knowing that he survived against another powerful villain but is unaware of what the future holds in store for him.

The Duelists, the Tamers and the Digi-Destined children viewed the fallen stadium. Their greatest enemy was finally put to rest. For Inumon, he realized that Anubimon was avenged. Himura and Yui were grateful to see the demon finally get what he deserved after all the torment the demon has put them through. Takato was proud of what Guilmon had accomplished. With the power of the Digital Priestess, he tapped into a new power and vanquished the evil of Pharaohmon.

"I'm so proud of you, children," Omegamon spoke up. "The Digital World is now saved. The threat of that vile creature has now been officially sealed. There is no coming back for him."

"And my Amazon sisters have been avenged," Athenamon nodded. "Omegamon... There's something I've been meaning to you just now..."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

"Just go ahead and tell me...

"... I have decided that our marriage will take place tonight at the Sphinxmon Hotel! I declare that everyone who has participated in the tournament and their friends to be invited as guests!"

"WHAT!" Omegamon exclaimed. "Tonight...! Isn't this a little too sudden?"

"Not at all. We should get it over and done with. I'm not the patient type," Athenamon crossed her arms. "Well?"

"Oh, boy, poor you, Omegamon," Kazu snickered.

"Gee, I wonder why Omegamon doesn't look happy." Calumon tilted his head in confusion.

"Looks like you'll have to go through with this," Joey teased the Royal Knight.

"But..."

"Come now! Don't be shy, Omegamon!" Athenamon grasped Omegamon's right arm. "It will be wonderful and I'm sure the staff at the hotel will provide us with a wonderful ceremony!"

"This is going to be one wonderful wedding if you ask me," Jeri smiled. "Right, Himura?"

"Um... I'm sure it will be. After all, we are all invited guests, right?"

As everyone gathered around to discuss the matter on the wedding, Yami Yugi approached Takato, Guilmon and Takuya. The leaders of the respective groups took one final glimpse of the fallen stadium. Watching from one corner was Bakura as he held the unconscious Lance over his back.

"_Enjoy this victory while it lasts, Pharaoh. Lance may have failed to gain your puzzle, but it will be I that will succeed in taking your ultimate power. Mark my words..." _the evil spirit within Bakura thought.

"Yugi... Thanks for everything," Takato turned around and faced the King of Games. "We wouldn't have escaped with you planning ahead."

"No, we pulled through this together. It was all of us united and defeating Pharaohmon. Our team work was what conquered Pharaohmon. Takuya, you and Kouji really persevered. Thanks to the spirit detonation that Yusuke had planted within Pharaohmon, the demon was brought down to his knees."

"Hey, I was just relieved we managed to survive thanks to your puzzle's magic," Takuya replied.

"Yeah and that gave me enough time to recover," Guilmon smiled warmly. "Takato, you couldn't imagine how comfortable and safe it was to bio-merge with the Priestess. We guided each other and knew what we had to do. We both shared the same disgust for that monster and let him have it!"

"I've noticed you seem to have taken a liking for that little girl, Guilmon," Takato kneeled beside his digimon partner and pat him on the head.

"She's a sweet little girl, Takato. I could feel her heart and her love for her friends. We both wanted to make sure everyone of you were safe. It did feel great as Gallantmon Shining Mode!"

"I'm sure it was something even I couldn't comprehend. Nonetheless, thank you and the Priestess for coming through for us. We all now move on with our lives and press onward on what the future lies in store for us," Yami Yugi stated promptly. "Where would it lead us? There's no telling for sure, but allow us to partake in a celebration in this grand victory. Come, we've all been invited to the wedding of Omegamon and Athenamon."

"WHAT! YOU'RE KIDDING!" Takuya and Takato exclaimed in unison.

Yes, at long last, after a two-day trial, the Shadow Tournament has officially come to a close. The threat of Pharaohmon has ended and his evil ambitions to take over the two worlds were abruptly stopped. Despite winning the tournament, he couldn't overcome the unity and the perseverance of Earth's heroes. The Digital World and the Human World rejoice in a momentous celebration for the fall of the demon lord. All thanks to not just every hero of each of the five specific groups, but also to the combined efforts of the Digital Priestess and Gallantmon. The light of hope from Gallantmon Shining Mode has brought forth a miracle that has overcome the great darkness.

The Phoenix Arena lies in shambles and memories within this fallen stadium will never be forgotten. It truly was an historic two-day event but now it has become another chapter written in the long history of the Digital World.

Digimon Tamers. Legendary Warriors. Duelists. Sailor Senshi. Spirit Detectives. The Dra-Warriors. These six groups will forever be idolized by the digimon for a long time to come. As a token of appreciation, they all have been invited to witness the wedding ceremony between Omegamon and Athenamon. After that, it will be a return to their daily lives.

But this story is far from over as the final chapter itself has yet to be written...

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Omegamon: The final chapter is finally here! After such a long wait, the first series will officially come to an end.

Takato: Yes, it's the end to _The Wrath of Pharaohmon _series and the beginning of sequel! But first, we will witness the wedding between Omegamon and Athenamon!

Athenamon: Oh, isn't this just wonderful, Omegamon?

Omegamon: Yes, my lady... I can't believe this is happening to me... If I screw this up, I'm so dead...

Takuya: After that, we all return back home to our normal lives. Yay... Just what I needed... A return to school life. Bummer!

Yusuke: What's this about a Dark Tournament! Oh give me a break! Plus, I thought Toguro was dead!

Minako: YIPPEE! I get to start on my Idol career!

Cammy: Sister, there's something I have to tell you...

Rei: That bastard! Cammy, from this point forth I'm going to hold custody as your new guardian. My damn father abused you just as he did to me before! I will not let him get away with this!

Takato: You don't want to miss out on the epilogue to the first series! It's entitled...

_**The Departure from the Shadow Tournament! The Dawning of a New Era!**_

Yugi: There is no telling what futures relies for each of us, but let us embrace and enjoy the rest of our lives as best as we can.

* * *

Ahem. Allow me to be the first to say this...

**_DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!_** Yes, after nearly two years, the official wrath of Pharaohmon has ended! While the series only needs one more chapter for completion, the main villain himself is finished! Now, we'll take a look at each of our heroes as their lives move on since the Shadow Tournament's end. Plus, we get to see Omegamon and Athenamon officially tie the knot:D

(cue a wedding theme) **_DUM, DUM, DA-DUM! DUM, DUM, DA-DUM!_**

Big thanks to _LazerWulf _for beta-reading this chapter and the set-ups for the whole Shadow Tournament; credit goes to _Ninetalesuk_ for his Dra-Warriors (Valmarmon, Granasmon, Kyodaidramon, Espritdramon, Herodramon, Ninjadramon, Panzerdramon and Luzdramon) and Gallantmon Shining Mode is his idea; and big thanks to _Belletiger_ for showing support for this story. Shoot, I should be thanking each and every one of you for sticking around this long. I'm just glad to finally kill off Pharaohmon for good.

Now, finally I can move on with writing the sequel. I have some news on the sequel. It will be officially _28 _chapters and shorter compared to this giant of a crossover. But the chapters will be a little longer in length. However, it will be more action-packed and less emphasis on Duel Monsters. There will **_NO_** tournaments, sorry. Of course, there will be some duels but that won't be too much of importance. The main casts will remain the same, but with a few new character additions, including a few surprises. In fact, most of the chapters in this upcoming second series will have plenty of shocking cliffhangers, kind of like how _Full Metal Alchemist _does a great job with those surprise cliffhangers. ;) Though, I'll admit my work will never be as good as FMA. That show rocks!

Now, this first series was heavily focused on the Tamers, the Frontier team and the Duelists. For the sequel, the spotlight will heavily be placed on the Tamers, the Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives. But that doesn't mean I'll be alienating the Duelists and the Frontier crew. I'm just simply going to focus more on those three specific groups. Plus, can you imagine the Senshi and Detectives working together? Sailor Moon/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover goodness! We just saw hints of that in this chapter! ;D

The time period set for the sequel will be at least seven-eight months after the Pharaohmon arc. The Spirit Detectives will be done with the Dark Tournament and the Duelists would have overcome Dartz and Zork Necrophidius, but it will still be before the final Ceremonial Battle.

As I said, 28 chapters, the same casts, some new characters and plenty of shocking twists! In addition, we can't forget about the cast of villains. This time it will be an armada of aliens known as the _Rajita Empire_. They will be old enemies of the Sailor Senshi plus the Rajita's leader will be TWICE more powerful than Pharaohmon could ever hope to be. There will also be a few additional minor rogues to appear. The Tamers will gain new powers thanks to some cards known as _Beast Cards_. Yes, they will gain some nifty X-Men and Fantastic Four-like powers. :D This ought to be something useful for when the Rajita mutants invade. Plus, I will say this: the near end of the second series will leave you stunned and on the edge of your seat. Yeah, I have something big planned. ;)

I expect and hope this sequel will be better than this one. I know there are more people reading this story and reviewing. Don't be shy. ;) I'd like to hear those comments.

Well, that's the preview I wanted to give you guys concerning the sequel. Until then, be sure to check back for the epilogue of _The Wrath of Pharaohmon_. Now repeat after me everyone: **_DING DONG THE WITCH IS DEAD!_** LOL. :D Peace!


	44. The Dawning of a New Era!

Hey, guys! Well, it's been fun, but this story has finally reached its conclusion. It's been almost two glorious years of this saga. Now, I'm proud to have ended this story and will be looking forward to writing the sequel. If you enjoyed this series, then the sequel will_ **blow**_ your mind.

Well, that'll be enough from me. Let's get on the start of this conclusion! We've made it this far and I have no intention of keeping you guys in suspense any longer. Grab yourself a snack or two, and enjoy the story's conclusion!

* * *

-

_**The Departure from the Shadow Tournament! The Dawning of a New Era!**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

"**_Hi, everyone, just in case you're weren't paying attention, the Shadow Tournament has finally come to and end. This is Takato Matsuda, leader of the Digimon Tamers and human partner to Guilmon. Just many hours ago, Pharaohmon had met his demise at the hands of Earth's greatest heroes and was brought down by Gallantmon Shining Mode. Man,that was so cool! Anyway... With Pharaohmon finally gone, it was decided that a celebration was to be thrown. But it wasn't going to be just any ordinary party. It was decided by the Great Amazon Queen that she was to be wed to Omegamon. Yeah, you heard right. Tonight was going to be the wedding. What a way to end all festivities. Heck, she even invited all of us to attend. That includes us, Tamers, Takuya's Legendary Warrior team, the Duelists, the Sailor Senshi and those Spirit Detective guys. Wow, all I can say is this is going to be one heck of an event!"_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**Digital World/Sphinxmon Hotel**

Takato immediately returned back to reality and found himself sitting down on a chair. He had forgotten that he was back in Sphinxmon Hotel and inside a private hotel room. Inside the room besides himself were Takuya, Himura, Yugi and Omegamon. The Royal Knight looked himself directly into the mirror and sighed.

"It'll be all right, Omegamon. Just take a deep breath," Takuya pat Omegamon on his back. "It'll be over before you know it."

"Yes, this is your wedding, Sir Omegamon," Yugi helped fix the bow tie around the Royal Knight's neck.

"Just don't get too nervous. This is yours and Athenamon's night. This is our celebration over conquering Pharaohmon. Let's make the best of it we can," Takato stated with a smile. "There, you don't look too bad, Omegamon. You're ready!"

"I would hope so, Takato," Omegamon sighed. "This will be my last night of freedom. Once I'm married to Lady Athenamon, I am obligated to remain at the Amazon Kingdom. I cannot break her heart or it'll result in my execution by the Amazons."

"Don't worry. I know you will make Athenamon the happiest she's ever been," Himura assured the slightly nervous Royal Knight. "I doubt you will ever disappoint her."

"Now, we must be going off. Everyone is waiting," Yugi opened the door.

Nodding in reply, Omegamon walked down towards the door with the three boys accompanying him out. The pre-wedding festivities were complete and all the guests were seated at the lobby. Amongst these guests were the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors in their normal human forms, the Sailor Senshi, the Spirit Detectives and the Duelists. However, Rika, Izumi, Jeri and Jaarin were absent from the crowd.

"Wow, this is going to be so cool," Kazu snickered. "Who knew Omegamon would have to get married to that foxy Athenamon?"

"Poor guy, he learned that once defeating an Amazon would lead to him getting married to the one he had beaten," Kenta nodded his head. "Man, I have to wonder how Omegamon feels about this."

"I'm sure he'll do just fine," Renamon responded. "This is their night and we must respect that."

"Yep, man Omegamon is so lucky," Inumon scoffed. "You know Renamon..."

"Don't even think about it, mutt," Renamon responded before Inumon had a chance to finish his sentence.

"But I didn't even get a chance to say what I wanted to say..."

"Yes and I know what you were going to imply. The answer is no..."

"Nice try there, Inumon," Guardromon nudged Inumon on the arm and whispered in his ear.

"Isn't this is great, Junpei? I've been to a wedding before," Tomoki asked the older boy.

"I just hope the cake is good. I haven't had anything good to eat since the tournament. It's a darn shame it had to blow up like that."

"Be lucky we even made it out of there in one piece, Junpei," Kouichi reminded him.

"No joke, Kouichi," Kouji replied. "Anyway, what's taking those guys so long?

"Who knows but I'm getting anxious as it is," Vega stated.

"You just wish it was you and Ami up there, Vega," Dimitro snickered to himself.

"What...? Nah, we're not ready for that kind of relationship..."

"Sure, you are, Vega. You have that idea written all over your face," Sam teased the teen.

Upon hearing the boys' conversation, Sailor Mercury couldn't help but giggle. The crush Vega had on her was unmistakably a high school one despite the two being young adults. Sailor Venus noticed Mercury giggling and smiled.

"You know this would be the perfect time to sit next to him, Mercury," Venus winked. "Come on now. I can tell you really like him more than just a friend."

"Oh, don't be silly, Venus. It's nothing like that at all," Mercury slightly blushed. "You have it all wrong..."

"Come on, Mercury. We can already tell," Sailor Jupiter spoke up. "You like Vega. Don't be afraid to admit it, since he sure seems comfortable when he's around you."

"I know... It's just that I don't have time to start any relationships right now."

"Excuses, Mercury," Sailor Mars smiled to the Senshi of Water. "Besides, he is really cute. It's really time for you to find the right guy just for you."

"Well..."

"Girls, the ceremony is set to begin," Sailor Pluto whispered to the Senshi.

"Oh, boy, now this is going to be wonderful," Sailor Saturn smiled and waited in anticipation.

"Isn't this just beautiful, Uranus?" Sailor Neptune leaned her head against Uranus' left shoulder.

"Yes it is. Very beautiful..."

"Ah, here comes Omegamon now," Cammy pointed out towards the hallway.

As the ceremony music started, everyone turned around to watch Omegamon walking down the aisle first. Accompanying him were his groomsmen: Takuya, Takato, Himura and Yugi. The boys walked by side by side next to Omegamon. As best man, Takuya carried with him a box which held the ring inside. Guilmon stood up on top of his chair and waved to his Tamer.

"Takato!" Guilmon called out. "Looking great up there!"

"You know Yugi looks so adorable wearing a tuxedo," Tea giggled. "What do you guys think?"

"Um, well... I don't know about Yugi but I would have looked killer in one!" Joey grinned. "Right, Mai?"

"Well, I'll admit, you'd look much sharper than you are right now, Joseph."

"Hey, Seto, do you plan on ever getting married?" Mokuba asked his older brother. "It'd be nice if I had a sister-in-law."

"I'm afraid not, Mokuba. With my line of work, there's no time for me to consider marriage," the elder Kaiba replied.

"By the way, I can't help but notice that you're awake, Lance," Bakura nudged the teen's side. "Are you feeling any better?"

"That I am," Lance nodded in reply. "I just feel horrible after everything you've told me. Please forgive me..."

"Hey, you already said you're sorry, Lance," Tristan assured him. "There was nothing you could have done to overcome Pharaohmon's spell. He controlled and used you for his own evil bidding."

"That's right and Yugi saved you by ridding the evil of Pharaohmon out of you," Bakura stated. "Now, you don't have anything to worry about that monster anymore. The nightmare is finally over."

"Thank God. I'm so glad," Lance sighed. "I'm even happy to know that every one of you were willing to forgive me for everything I ever did."

"I'll admit you have some mad dueling skills," Duke said. "I can tell you're no amateur at the game."

"Of course not, I've been playing Duel Monsters for quite a while," Lance smiled.

"Well, I'm even happier to get to know a duelist who managed to beat Kaiba," Joey snickered.

"I heard that Wheeler. And if I remember correctly, you choked against Lance, too," Kaiba coughed out. "And I at least gave a much better performance against him than you did."

"Well, just be glad Yugi didn't have to whoop you again, bucko!" Joey growled angrily but was immediately restrained by Tristan and Duke.

"Not now, Joey! We're in a holy ceremony," Tea angrily scolded the teen.

"Now pipe down. The bride is preparing to come out," Mai replied.

"Oh yeah... Sorry, guys..." Joey sat down in his seat and sighed. "I just went and embarrassed myself again."

"Don't feel bad, Joey," Lance chuckled. "You have yourself some great and wonderful friends."

"Yeah, you're right, Lance. You're an OK guy after all."

"Thanks, I suppose..."

**(Play Lohengrin's _Bridal Chorus_)**

Finally, once Omegamon and his groomsmen remained standing near the altar, the bride and her bride maidens were preparing to come out. Once Athenamon stepped out, she came out wearing a beautiful white strapless wedding dress. She wore a small veil over her head and held beautiful multi-colored flowers in her hand. Accompanying her were her bridesmaids: Rika, Izumi, Jaarin and Jeri. As Maid of Honor, Rika held a box similar to the one Takuya had.

Omegamon looked on nervously and eyed the beautiful presence of Athenamon. No longer was she garbed in her traditional Amazonian outfit but a white, gorgeous wedding down.

Every female in the audience gasped in awe at the beautiful wedding gown Athenamon was wearing. Even Mermaimon, Darcmon and Jaguarmon were impressed with the dress they had picked out.

"Isn't she just gorgeous?" Sailor Venus was awe struck by Athenamon's dress. "I just wish my wedding gown is that pretty."

"Me, too," Mars and Jupiter spoke out in unison with hearts forming around them. "Awww..."

"How cute," Sailor Neptune giggled. "They still are looking for their beloved ones. A girl's dream is filled with many beautiful possibilities."

Even Keiko and Botan were thrilled with the wedding dress worn by the Amazon Queen. Their faces softened with a slight blush covering their cheeks.

"Now that's a dress I'd want for my wedding," Keiko stated as she held Puu in her arms.

"Mine, too, if I were a living human," Botan nodded in agreement.

"I always keep hearing how my sister claims she never wants to get married, but she will. I know she'll find herself the right man," Kuwabara stated.

"Marriage...? Just what's so special about it anyway?" Hiei scoffed. "I have no plans for such drivel."

"Oh, Hiei, you say that now but you just never know," Mizuno replied.

"Nonsense..."

"So, Yusuke, ever had thoughts about marriage?" Kurama asked the detective.

"Me...? Nah, way too early for me to consider. I still haven't even enjoyed a peaceful life with all of this crap going on," Yusuke rubbed his chin. "What about you?"

"I'd say the same..."

"You know I should be getting a reward for what I pulled off at the tournament," Yusuke stated.

"Oh, you don't have to worry any longer, Yusuke," Koenma said to his lead Spirit Detective. "Once this wedding ceremony is over with, you guys will get your rewards."

"Who told you this, Koenma?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

"I was told by Omegamon and Athenamon themselves. They've already made some special rewards for the main contributors to Pharaohmon's demise."

"That's wonderful to hear," Kurama nodded in reply. "Isn't it, Yusuke?"

"You bet! I'm looking forward to the medal I could receive! Man, I'm definitely going to deserve a vacation after this is all said and done!"

"Hi there, Yusuke," Yui's voice was overheard.

The Spirit Detective looked ahead to find Yui waving out directly towards him with Dark Gabumon by her side. Yusuke was surprised to see her again but didn't hesitate to wave back to Yui.

"Hey, Yusuke? Who is that?" Keiko asked the teen.

"Just a little girl I met while I was walking down the hallways in the arena. Her name is Yui and I just talked to her about staying strong for her sick brother."

"Oh really?" Keiko looked over towards Yui and waved to her. "She seems so sweet..."

"So, that's Yui, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. "She sure is a little runt."

"Of course she is," Yusuke scoffed. "She's... what, eight or nine?"

"Oh, well, I thought she'd be a little older. You know like our age," the teen shrugged.

"Case in point, she isn't," Kurama replied. "I can already tell she'd affiliated with the Tamers."

"How can you be sure of that?" Mizuno asked the half breed.

"She carries the same device as the children with the digimon. Also, her partner is that Dark Gabumon."

"I see. Yes, I do see the device known as the D-Ark hanging by her side," nodded Mizuno.

"Quiet everyone. The ceremony is set to begin," Koenma hushed the group down.

**(End Music)**

With everyone in the room in complete silence, the wedding was already prepared to go underway. Athenamon and Omegamon stood side by side with their eyes turned directly to Sphinxmon. The hotel owner served as the man behind the altar. He cleared his throat to start the wedding vows for the soon to be married couple. Athenamon turned towards Omegamon with a warm smile, which caused Omegamon to sweat bullets. He realized that the Amazons were in the crowd and knew he couldn't screw this up. It would cost him his own life dearly.

"Ahem... We are all gathered here today, to witness the wedding ceremony of two well known Royal Knights of this Digital World, Royal Knight Omegamon and the Amazon Queen Athenamon, take place. If there's anyone with a reason for these two to not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Athenamon glared directly at the crowd and searched for any objectors. Much to her relief, there weren't any. The ceremony would still continue. She calmly placed her hand around Omegamon's. A warm, affectionate smile crossed her delicate face. For an Amazon Queen, she has the most gorgeous face any female digimon can ever hope to possess. The sapphire eyes really brought the rare, exotic beauty out of her. Omegamon just couldn't hope to turn this down. He was marrying the same teenage brat whom he had saved many moons ago. Now that teenage brat had grown up to become a delicate, strong and gorgeous young woman.

"I suggest we make this short and sweet if you don't mind," Athenamon whispered to Sphinxmon. "There are still the awards to give out."

"Yes, my lady..." Sphinxmon nodded and cleared his throat. "Sir Omegamon, do you take Lady Athenamon whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all other, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both live?" Sphinxmon looked to Omegamon.

"...I... I..." Omegamon stuttered before he nodded without much hesitation. "I do..."

"And do you, Lady Athenamon, take Sir Omegamon whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all other, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both live?"

"I do," Athenamon stated confidently.

"All right now, Do you mutually promise in the presence of our friends, guests and conquerors of Pharaohmon that you will at all times conduct yourselves to one another to become husband and wife?"

"We do," the couple said in unison.

Upon hearing this, the female portions of the audience were choking up with happy tears. Even Athenamon's Amazon sisters were starting to tear up in happiness for their beloved Queen. Sailor Venus was visibly bursting into happy tears with the other Senshi patting her back. Artemis sighed and hopped over to comfort the 'Goddess of Love'.

"This is so beautiful," Sailor Saturn wiped a tear from her eye.

"Indeed and they are going to give one another their vows," Sailor Pluto pointed out.

"Oh, Omegamon, you're so freaking lucky," Inumon whimpered happily.

"Herodramon, I've never cried at weddings before," Ninjadramon wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh..."

"That's because we haven't been one in many years," Herodramon replied. "But this is truly a momentous occasions. This not only celebrates the wedding to two Royal Knights but the destruction of Pharaohmon. This is sure to be one to remember forever."

"For the history books, I say," Flamedramon agreed.

"Now Omegamon, you may begin your vows," Sphinxmon nodded to the Royal Knight.

"Yes," Omegamon replied with a nod and turned towards Athenamon with tear-filled eyes. "Lady Athenamon, we may have had our differences in the past... I know how you've always wanted my head on your mantle and hated my guts... You even went as far as to challenge me in the Shadow Tournament, which I came out victorious over you. Now, according to the Amazon code, I must marry the very Amazon I've defeated in combat. With all of my heart, I take you to be my wife. I will love you through the good and the bad, through the joy and sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. I will make you a part of me and in turn, become a part of you. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. We will be equal partners in an open, honest relationship throughout the years."

Looking over to Takuya, he called for the boy to open the box. The goggle head opened the box to reveal a golden ring. Omegamon picked up the ring and held it over Athenamon's hands.

"With this ring, I pledge my love and commitment," Omegamon choked with happiness.

"Awww, now Lady Athenamon, you may begin yours," Sphinxmon nodded to the Amazon Queen.

Athenamon smiled and looked directly up into Omegamon's heavenly blue eyes. A warm smile crossed her face as she touched the ring.

"Sir Omegamon, yes, indeed we've had a very complicated past. It was you who rescued me from becoming another victim to Pharaohmon and it was you who brought me back to my Amazon Kingdom when I was unconscious. I hated you for it and vowed to kill you in combat. That opportunity finally presented itself at the Shadow Tournament. When I heard you would be at the event, I took matters to my own hands and signed us for a match. I had promised to defeat you to restore the good name to my Amazon sisters. Alas, I underestimated you and thus my own arrogance was my own undoing. You were right. I was still the cocky little brat who hasn't learned a thing about respect. Since my defeat by your hand, there was the Amazon code of the defeated Amazon having to marry the man whom she was defeated by. I am a woman of my word and I pledge myself to be your wedded bride, Omegamon. I... I no longer can bring myself to hate you anymore. I just can't. You're a good Royal Knight with a noble heart. Now it is my intention to be your beloved, to respect and support you, to be patient with you, to work together with you to achieve those things that are important to us, to accept you unconditionally, and to share life with you throughout the years..."

Looking over to Rika, she asked for the box to be opened. The redhead did not hesitate and opened it. She handed Athenamon the ring.

"With this ring, I pledge my love and commitment," Athenamon smiled.

The couple slid the rings into each other's fourth fingers. Sphinxmon sighed happily and continued to finish his pronouncement.

"Then, by the power vested upon me by the Great Sovereigns, witnessed by friends and heroes, I have the honor to pronounce you, husband... and wife!"

Sphinxmon walked in between the couple and placed their hands onto one another. Athenamon took off the small veil over her face and smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

The two generated radiant glares and they finally sealed their engagement with one, heartfelt kiss. No longer were they rivals but eternal lovers of happiness. Sphinxmon closed his book and waved out to everyone in attendance. They all stood up in unison and clapped heavily for the newly wedded couple.

_**"MY QUEEN! WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!"**_ Mermaimon screamed out happily.

"You go, girlfriend!" Jaguarmon hopped around on top of Darcmon's head.

"That Omegamon is sure something. Well, as far as I'm concerned, I'm glad he didn't screw this up. But, I can't help but feel happy for Athenamon. She truly is happy," Darcmon no longer hesitated to smile. "Perhaps this is what she has always wanted all along. She never truly hated Omegamon. She just felt that didn't need to be rescued. My lady, Queen Garudamon would be very proud of you!"

"You go, Omegamon!" Kazu whistled out to the Royal Knight. "Woo! You're a player, man!"

"Man, I've never had to cry at weddings!" Kenta wiped a tear. "Oh well, ok... Maybe one or two before..."

"That was truly beautiful, wasn't it, Jaarin-san?" Jeri smiled and asked the teen.

"It sure was," Jaarin nodded in agreement. "I have to wonder who I'll end up becoming eternal partners with."

"Likewise, Jaarin," Izumi sighed happily. "Those two just look so cute together. I'm proud of them!"

"Athenamon truly looks happy," Rika smiled as she watched the wedded couple walk down the steps to be greeted by the crowd. "I just can't see myself married, to be honest. It's just not my thing..."

"What are you talking about, Rika?" Takato asked the redhead. "I'm sure there's someone you'll end up with for the rest of your life?"

"We'll see... Though, I seriously doubt it."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Rika," Yugi smiled warmly. "You don't even have to be married to find the one you love."

"That's right," Takuya nodded in agreement.

"Maybe..." Rika whispered to herself.

"Wow that was truly a beautiful moment!" Botan clapped happily. "I've never had to cry this hard before."

"I hope my wedding turns out like that," Keiko clasped her hands together and blushed warmly.

"Well, boys, I hope you took notes on how to work your weddings," Koenma commented.

"No, don't ever associate that with me," Hiei scoffed and turned away.

"Unfortunately, marriage doesn't seem to be one of my future priorities," Kurama responded. "We'll see what the future brings forth."

"Me marrying a woman of my dreams?" Yusuke wondered. "I don't know... It's a possibility."

"Marriage? Yeah, it could happen," Kuwabara nodded.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I best be heading off," Mizuno approached the Spirit Detective team. "The digital oceans are calling me back and I have to return to perform my duties."

"Oh, are you leaving so soon?" Botan asked Mizuno.

"Just a moment everyone," Athenamon called out as she returned to the altar with several boxes. "I wish to give rewards out to the heroes who banded together to bring down the treacherous Pharaohmon today. Digimon Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Duelists of Earth, Sailor Senshi and Spirit Detectives. Thank you all for helping to rid us of that terrible demon. He can no longer present a terror to the Digital World. We and the Digimon Sovereigns are relieved. You could say that the final portion of the continuing Great Wars has finally ended. But this wouldn't have happened without the aid of several key players. The medals in these boxes will be presented to the selected few I feel should wear them with great honor. So, please, allow me to start off with the three responsible for the formation of Gallantmon Shining Mode, the slayer of Pharaohmon. Takato Matsuda, Guilmon and Cammy the Digital Priestess, please do come up and receive your medals of honor."

Upon hearing this, the trio was surprised. The audiences clapped heavily for them and cheered. Takato runs up back over the stairs with Guilmon following him.

"Go on, Cammy. This is your shining moment," Sailor Mars whispered to her sister.

"Right!" Cammy nodded in reply and jumped out of her seat.

The raven-haired child ran down the aisle and was greeted upon by Guilmon once again. She pat the crimson reptile and shook Takato's hand. Athenamon smiled warmly and presented the three with golden medals. They had the emblem of Courage carved upon them. The trio had the medals placed around their necks and given handshakes by the Amazon Queen herself.

"Takato, Guilmon and the Digital Priestess were truly the difference makers. If it had not been for these three, Gallantmon would have not reached his new mode and slain Pharaohmon. They deserve the Medals of Courage! Please, give them your highest honor and respect with a standing applause!"

With that said the audience in attendance clapped and cheered in unison. The Tamers called out to both Takato and Guilmon while the Senshi cheered for Cammy.

"_I have to admit, you and Guilmon look great up there," _Rika thought with a smile on her face.

"_Cammy, I'm so proud of you. I knew you could do it," _Sailor Mars said in thought.

"Thank you, Lady Athenamon," Cammy kindly shook the Amazon Queen's hands.

"No, thank you, Digital Priestess," Athenamon responded as she kneeled beside Cammy. "If it wasn't for you, Gallantmon couldn't have defeated Pharaohmon. You truly have saved us all once again with your miraculous presence."

"You're welcome...?" Cammy tilted her head to one side with an innocent look on her face. "It was an honor, Miss Athenamon."

"You did save us all back there, Cammy. Thanks a lot," Takato pat Cammy on her back.

"Yeah and you've given me a power I thought I'd never get," Guilmon smiled warmly. "Thanks, Cammy. You've become a new friend of mine."

"Yeah, me, too, Guilmon," Cammy hugged the innocent reptile warmly.

"Well, isn't that just adorable?" Sailor Venus giggled. "Huh, Mars?"

"Yeah, as long as she's happy," Sailor Mars smiled. _"If you hadn't come along, we would be in serious trouble. Sailor Moon would be so proud of your heroic efforts, Cammy-chan."_

"Wow, that girl must be something if she has the powers of the Digital Priestess. Of course, I've seen what she can do," Yui stated. "If only I had powers like her..."

"Why don't you introduce yourself to her, Yui?" Dark Gabumon suggested. "I'm sure she's a nice little girl."

"Yeah, maybe I'll do just that."

"Finally, I'd like to give another medal of honor to one unlikely hero. He had used a technique using his spirit energy as a bomb to explode within Pharaohmon," Athenamon continued on with the ceremony. "With this lucky technique, he was successfully able to allow each one of us to deliver one powerful, unified assault to bring down the treacherous demon lord! Allow me to give this award to our unlikely hero, Yusuke Urameshi!"

Upon hearing this, Yusuke's mouth dropped and his body stiffened out of shock. This announcement came right out of the blue and caught the Spirit Detective completely off guard. Koenma nudged the boy's shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Um, now would be a perfect time to accept that award, Yusuke," Koenma said.

"Yeah! That's your award, Urameshi! Just think of it like an academy award!" Kuwabara slapped Yusuke on his back.

"Receiving this from Athenamon is truly an honor," Mizuno nodded.

"Yes, so I'd hurry before you test her patience," Kurama lightly pushed Yusuke out of the crowd.

Yusuke found himself falling forward and walks up the steps. He stepped forward and bowed his head to the Amazon Queen. Athenamon placed the medal of honor around Yusuke's neck and saluted the 'unlikely hero'. Upon receiving the medal, Yusuke turned towards the crowd and threw out a single thumb up with his right hand. The crowd gave the boy a standing ovation.

"All right, Urameshi!" Kuwabara clapped. "Though, I hope it's me getting a medal next time."

"Well, if you manage to pull off a lucky shot like Yusuke performed, you just might," Kurama chuckled.

"Me using a lucky shot? Ha!"

"Just look at that fool up there," Hiei chuckled. "He's enjoying every minute of this."

"Yeah, and I hope he doesn't get a big head after this," Botan muttered.

"Knowing Yusuke, he probably will," Keiko smiled as she watched Yusuke. _"He truly does look happy, but how long can he go on doing this?"_

"I wish it was me up there receiving a medal of honor," Mizuno sighed. "Oh well... I don't even intend on becoming a hero."

"Damn, I look so good with this medal," Yusuke walked down the steps while holding his medal. "Not even Koenma pays me for the crap I've been put through."

"Ahem, I **_HEARD_** that, Yusuke," Koenma narrowed his eyes directly at the teen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with the medals given to our true MVPs of the tournament, I declare the rest of the evening to become a banquet. Please enjoy yourselves, get comfortable, partake on our food and socialize with those around you," Omegamon proclaimed. "This is a celebration for all of us to remember!"

Before anyone could do anything or utter a word, the front doors pushed open to reveal an ominous yet familiar figure. The guests all turned around to see a winged, dog-like shadow looking across. Himura and Inumon were the most shocked out of everyone in the lobby. It was as if they had seen a ghost. In fact, this was a ghost directly fresh out of the Underworld and reformatted back to his normal self.

The figure everyone was glancing towards was Anubimon. There was a shocked silence from this and Anubimon could only utter a few comments to break this silence.

"So, why wasn't I invited to the party?" Anubimon snorted with a smile cross his face.

"**_ANUBIMON!_**" Himura and Inumon exclaimed in unison.

"Oh my Goddramon... Lord Anubimon! You're alive!" Seadramon gasped out in shock.

"Looks like that or it's simply his ghost to come back to haunt us all!" Witchmon joked.

"That wasn't very funny, Witchmon," Renamon scoffed. "It is the real him, but how is this possible...?"

Before Anubimon had a chance to explain himself, Himura and Inumon were hugging the supposedly dead Underworld ruler. Anubimon collapsed on the ground with the duo latched onto him like children. Everyone gathered around. Anubimon lifted himself up and cleared his throat. Inumon and Himura both stood up obediently.

"You two will never change," Anubimon laughed. "Who even said you guys can start the party without little ol' me?"

"But, I don't understand. How can you be alive, Anubimon?" Omegamon approached the supposedly dead lord.

"Yes, we all saw you die before our very own eyes!" Athenamon nodded in agreement.

"Ah, so you two are wedded after all. That's great," Anubimon approached the newly wedded couple. "Omegamon, you take good care of Lady Athenamon and be faithful towards her."

"I will, my friend..."

"But you need to tell us why you're even here. We saw your data scatter!" Takato exclaimed.

"Ah, but I was never absorbed," Anubimon nodded his head in reply. "You see my data scattered and returned to the Underworld. So, how am I able to stand here completly intact? Well, it's all thanks to the spirit of Granasmon. He managed to recover my data and restore my body intact. However, I asked him not restore my body until Pharaohmon was defeated."

"So, you took a gamble on the condition we would defeat Pharaohmon?" Takuya asked.

"Gee, and you must have been really pulling for us to win then," Terriermon remarked.

"Indeed, I knew Pharaohmon wouldn't go too far," nodded Anubimon. "Once Granasmon had assured me that he would give Gallantmon Shining Mode the strength needed to defeat Pharaohmon, I knew my body would be restored. It was only a matter of time."

"Ah, now I get it," Henry stated. "Well, Anubimon... All I can say is welcome back, friend."

"It's good to have you back, Lord Anubimon," Seadramon bowed to Anubimon.

"Himura," Anubimon looked towards the boy.

"Yes, Anubimon?"

"Thank you..."

"Oh, for what, Lord Anubimon?"

"For aiding your friends and helping everyone to overwhelm Pharaohmon. It was your teamwork that ensured that he would fall," Anubimon replied. "I'm proud of you, Inumon and everyone in this room. Now, what do you say we continue with the festivities, everyone? C'mon, let's party!"

With that said everyone was in complete agreement with the Underworld lord and cheered in unison. Music was being played in the background and chairs were pushed away to make room for a dance floor. The lights were immediately turned out with a disco ball descending from the ceiling. Everyone in the room scattered about to occupy several spots.

The first to step on the dance floor were of course the newlywed couple. The audience clapped for the couple as they started to dance to the heavy-beat music. The next to appear on the dance floor were Yugi and Tea followed by Takuya and Izumi.

"Yeah! Go, Tea!" Tristan and Joey called out. "Bust a move, Yugi!"

"Show us some of those fancy break dances you were going to show us, Takuya!" Junpei exclaimed. "Hold on, maybe I should go up there and do it!"

Just then, Joey felt a hand placed on his right shoulder. He turned and saw Mai smiling to him. Before he had a chance to say anything, she winked to him and grabbed his hand.

"Mai...? What do you think you're...?"

"Dancing with you, dork!" Mai laughed as she led Joey to the dance floor. "I hope you know how to dance."

"Ha! I'm the Master of every dance technique there is to know! I'm the man!" Joey faked an excuse.

"Sure, you are Joey!" Tristan called out.

"Don't lose a step, Joey!" Duke shouted.

"Oh, I'll show you about losing a step..." Joey mumbled and quickly started dancing with Mai.

"Wow, not to shabby there, Joseph!" Mai smiled.

"Thanks, Mai! At least I'm getting compliments from someone!"

Across the room, Himura was working up the nerve to ask Jeri to dance.

"You know, Jeri," Himura started, "you look very beautiful in your bridesmaid dress."

"Thank you," Jeri replied. "And may I say you look very handsome in your tux?"

"Uh... Gee... Thanks... Umm..." Himura stuttered.

"You wanna dance?"

"Umm... Sure!" Himura was shocked by her forwardness.

Meanwhile, Takato was talking with Kazu and Kenta about Anubimon's return when Rika walked up behind him and started to drag him by the shoulder to the dance floor.

"Man, can you believe he's alive? I'm just... Hey! What!" Takato exclaimed.

"Let's go, Goggle Head," Rika stated flatly. "I'm not going to be the only girl here without a dance partner."

"But... But..." Takato stuttered.

"Better go with her, Chumly!" Kazu called out. "You wouldn't want to incur the wrath of the Amazons, would you?"

Takato let out an exasperated sigh.

While the dancing was in session, several of the other groups were socializing and introducing each other. In fact, Yui spotted Cammy sitting on a chair next to the table where the Sailor Senshi were gathered. Cammy was fiddling with her medal and was having a conversation with her sister. Yui walked up to Cammy sitting down and cleared her throat.

"Ahem, hi there."

Turning around, Cammy smiled directly at Yui and replied, "Hi there."

"So, you're the infamous Digital Priestess? It really is an honor to meet you."

"Oh, you don't need to call me that. You can just call me Cammy. My name is Cammy Sakura Hino. What's yours?"

"Yui Tsubasa, it's nice to meet you," Yui reached out for Cammy's hand.

The raven-haired girl looked down at Yui's outstretched hand and shook it. They shared a giggle for a moment. Yui pulled herself a chair and sat down on it.

"So, you're brother is Himura, then?"

"Yep, and my digimon partner is Dark Gabumon. I take it your..."

"Oh, yes. The Sailor Senshi are good friends with my sister," Cammy said while covering up the fact that Sailor Mars is, in fact, really her sister.

"Wow, that's so awesome. I'll bet she knows who they really are?"

"Actually, she doesn't," Cammy replied. "I don't even know who they really are either."

"I see, but still, **_YOU_** were traveling with the Sailor Senshi! They're legendary vigilantes back home and have saved people over the years!" Yui stated. "I even saw one of them battling some monsters back on Earth."

"Really? Wow, so you've seen them before?" Cammy asked. "Well, they are very cool to hang around with. They've protected me and promised my sister that I would return safely."

"Well, they sure lived up to their promise. So, tell me. How old are you?"

"I'm eight years old. You?"

Yui responded while fixing her hair, "I'm nine years old, but don't we look the same age?"

"Yeah we do," Cammy smiled while fiddling with her medal.

"Can I have a look at your medal?"

"Um, sure," Cammy replied while taking the medal off and handing it to Yui.

"It's so nice," Yui observed the medal. "Oh and is Sakura your mother's maiden name?"

"Yeah, some of my friends call me Sakura because they think it's a pretty name."

"I think it's a really pretty and cute name, Cammy," Yui handed the medal back to the young Hino girl.

"Um, thanks," Cammy slightly blushed and giggled.

"Making a new friend there, Cammy-chan?" Sailor Mars asked the little girl.

"Yeah, I am, Sailor Mars," Cammy said while being careful not to refer to Mars by her real identity in front of Yui. "This is Yui Tsubasa, the sister of that Himura boy."

"It's nice to meet you, Yui. You sure have a group of interesting friends," Mars smiled and shook Yui's hand.

"My digimon partner is Dark Gabumon and Inumon is my brother's digimon. We're in a group called..."

"The Digimon Tamers...?" Sailor Mars asked. "We already know your group name. It was a pleasure to work with you guys."

"You, too. Wow, I can't believe I'm finally meeting the Sailor Senshi! This is so cool!" Yui giggled excitedly. "Any chance I can get your autographs?"

Upon hearing that, Cammy and Sailor Mars shared a sisterly giggle. The other Senshi noticed the love shared by the two sisters. It was very heart warming and touching to see the two together after having been separated without knowledge of one another. This whole mess with the Hino sisters' father will be resolved back home, but they would have fun and celebrate for the time being.

"They're so happy together," Sailor Mercury smiled warmly. "Don't you think?"

"I agree and I can't believe such a man would keep those two girls separated from each other," Sailor Pluto sighed in disbelief. "It's not good for Cammy and this is great for her to get to know her sister better."

"Yeah, man, Rei's so lucky. I wish I had a kid sister or brother," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Me, too," Sailor Venus smiled and leaned back against the chair. "Ooo, I'm pretty thirsty."

Sailor Venus got up from her chair and walked towards the table where the drinks were being served. She whistled to herself and poured herself a cup of sake without anyone looking. A devious grin crossed her face and it looked apparent she would actually get away with this, too.

"Heh, score another for Sailor V!" Sailor Venus giggled mischievously and went to pour her down her gullet.

However, she felt a tug on her right ear and this caused Sailor Venus to squeak out. The Senshi of Love immediately turned around to find herself face to face with none other than Sailor Mars herself. A stern glare crossed Sailor Mars and he quickly led Venus back to the table.

"But, all I wanted was one shot!"

"Yeah, and then you would have drank down more shots like last time. I don't think so, Venus," the Fire Senshi scoffed. "You're not going to cause another scene today, young lady."

"Yes, mother..." Sailor Venus sighed.

Rather than arguing the two Senshi shared a playful laugh together as everyone else around them laughed at their antics. Yui couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, Venus, you'll never change," Sailor Jupiter chuckled.

"Mars just loves playing the role of the mother to Venus. This simply just never gets old," Sailor Mercury replied.

"Yeah, now if only Sailor Moon were here now," Sailor Saturn spoke up. "She and Mars would have argued like there was no tomorrow."

"That just comes to show how much they really care for one another," Sailor Pluto stated. "In fact, it proves that they are the closest of friends."

"Looking forward to getting back home, Uranus?" Sailor Neptune asked her love.

"Yes, and it's off to a relaxing, cozy bed where I can sleep for a whole day," Sailor Uranus sighed happily. "Sleep like there's no tomorrow."

"I'll make sure to join you," Sailor Neptune whispered while taking a sip from a wine glass.

"You and your sister are so lucky to be even close to the Sailor Senshi. It must be cool to talk to them," Yui got up from her chair and pat Cammy on her back. "So, I was wondering if I can be your friend?"

"Really...? You'd be friends with me?"

"Yeah, you seem really cool. Besides, you're the Digital Priestess a friend to the Sailor Senshi!" Yui reminded Cammy. "Even if you were an average kid, I'd still ask you to be my friend."

"Sure, Yui. I'd love to be your friend," Cammy smiled as she hugged Yui. "We'll be the best of friends."

"We sure will, Cammy-chan," Yui smiled warmly.

"Awww, isn't that so cute?" Sailor Venus gleefully giggled. "Now if only we have a camera with us. We'd take a perfect Kodak moment of those two."

"It's wonderful to see Cammy-chan finding herself a new friend," Artemis replied. "Right, Sailor Mars?"

The Senshi of Fire nodded her head in reply and watched her sister socializing with Yui. This brought a smile to her face as she came to realize that Cammy was already making new friends. She had never had the chance to make any friends when she was Cammy's age. She was always a bit of a loner until she met Sailor Moon and the other Senshi.

"_Oh, Cammy-chan, I'm so proud of you. You're already making new friends when I've always had trouble when I was your age. The fact that I've become more of a mother than a sister really is still a very concept for me to bear. However, I vow to always do my best to make you happy and want what's best for you. How an asshole like my father would keep us apart. I'll never forgive him."_

Meanwhile, the Spirit Detective were out standing by the front door to see Mizuno depart. However, the mysterious Siren digimon female stopped to give a slight bow to each of her new friends.

"Well, I must be departing now, everyone. I'm sorry this had to come at such an unfortunate time," Mizuno stated. "However, the oceans are calling me back."

"It was truly an honor to meet you, Mizuno-chan," Botan bowed to her. "It'll be great to speak with you again."

"Well, you guys all have my e-mail address. Just hit me up with an e-mail and I'll be sure to reply back. I'll be waiting just in case you guys need some help and I'll be there," Mizuno stated. "Hiei, I'm sure you won't forget me either, right?"

Hiei immediately looked up and faced Mizuno. They didn't take their eyes off one another and there was silence between the two. The fire apparition was obviously still very **_PEEVED_** with Mizuno giving him a kiss on his lips and forcing him to get into the hot tub. However, Mizuno did not seem to mind making a fool out of Hiei. She rather enjoyed it in a playful manner. A smile crossed her face as she approached Hiei and leaned over to kiss him on his lips. Hiei was hesitant and slightly stepped back. However, Mizuno leaned forward and planted a warm kiss on his lips. The fire apparition's eyes widened in shock while everyone else was surprised. To think that Mizuno was still walking even after kissing Hiei not once but **_TWICE_**. Any normal human or demon would be dead in an instant, but Mizuno managed to survive unscathed. However, Hiei saw something that none of the other Spirit team did catch a glimpse of. He managed to notice a blue sea dragon spirit looming over Mizuno, which finally convinced him that she was indeed no human. She was a creature of the ocean.

"Mizuno..." Hiei whispered.

"You don't have to say anything, Hiei," Mizuno whispered. _"Yes, that sea dragon was my true form. I am Sirendramon. We shall meet again, Hiei."_

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Mizuno, but don't hesitate to call us. We'll call you when we need you," Yusuke said.

"Yes, it'll be wonderful to hear from you again, Mizuno," Kurama stated. "It was a wise idea to give us your e-mail."

"Don't worry about a thing, Mizuno. I'll be sure to hit you an e-mail when there's trouble," Koenma reminded the sea dragon girl. "Now if you'll excuse me guys. I'll be heading over to where Anubimon is."

With that said the toddler ruler Koenma started walking off from the team and marched to where Anubimon was sitting with Himura and Inumon.

Keiko reached over and shook Mizuno's hand.

"It was good to meet you, Mizuno. You take care, all right?" Keiko smiled warmly and generously held Mizuno's hand.

"Thank you, Keiko. You and Yusuke have a wonderful time together. You two are obviously the closest of friends."

"You think so...?"

"I know so," Mizuno smiled as she started walking out and waved her goodbyes. "Until we meet again, Spirit team... Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Keiko, Puu, Koenma and Hiei... You are all wonderful people and I hope we do meet again."

The Spirit Detectives watched Mizuno disappear off into the distance. It was sad to watch a new friend depart but they knew she had other obligations to fulfill. Out of everyone of the team, Hiei kept an eye on the far distance and watched Mizuno venture across the land with his Jagan eye.

"And what are you smiling about, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked the teen as they walked back inside. "Care to explain your reasoning?"

"Oh nothing," Kuwabara snickered. _"Yeah, now I can ask Mizuno to send me those pictures of her kissing Hiei. Man, that's just going to make my day!"_

Using his telepathic ability, Hiei had heard every though from Kuwabara's mind and instantly turned around. He gave Kuwabara a death glare, which would frighten even the bravest of human men. To add more of an intimidation factor, the Jagan Eye on Hiei's forehead dimmed a red aura. It was obvious that he will go at any lengths to prevent Kuwabara from ever receiving those pictures.

"What, Hiei? Was it something I said?" Kuwabara backed off.

"If you never receive those pictures, I'll make sure your face will be more than just black and blue. Do you hear me?" Hiei hissed angrily with a threatening gesture.

"Ummm... Yeah, I get the message," he replied back nervously. _"Note to self: Hiei is a telepath."_

Kurama could not help but ignore the two starting an argument. However, he immediately stopped as a group of female fox digimon gathered around him with innocent glares and giggly chuckles. It was obvious why these girls were around him. All poor Kurama could say was...

"Um, may I help you, ladies?"

"OOOO! THAT'S HIM! THAT'S THE LOVELY NEW PRETTY BOY IN TOWN!" one yellow furred fox digimon screamed out like a fan girl.

"OH TOTALLY! YOU SHOULD HAVE LIKED SEEN HIM TURN INTO THAT SILVER-HAIRED SEXY HUNK!" a gray-furred female fox cried out happily and danced around Kurama. "OH, KURAMA-KUN! YOU HAVE TO BE MY BOYFRIEND! I PROMISE TO BE YOURS FOREVER!"

"Ladies, please... Can we talk about this?" Kurama backed away and nervously laughed. "I know you have taken interest in me, but I..."

"Oh, don't be like that, Kurama-kun! We'll create a new fan club in honor of you!" Floramon stepped out of the crowd. "You're looking at the new president, Floramon! Your hostess with the mostess! I declare this day to be known as 'Kurama Day'!"

"Please, let's be civil about this!" Kurama backed away and started taking off.

"Oh no, you don't, Kurama-kun! We're not going to leave until you've given us all an autograph!" Floramon called out while giving chase to the half breed.

_**"GET BACK HERE YOU SEXY FOX!"**_ the female foxes screamed out in pursuit of him.

Taking notice of this, Yusuke, Keiko and Botan couldn't help but laugh. Poor Kurama was being chased by perhaps his most devoted fan following since leaving the real world. The female fox digimon, excluding Rika's Renamon, have already taken a great interest in Kurama and his alter ego, Yoko.

"Oh man, it sucks to be Kurama right now," Yusuke couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, Yusuke. Let's go dance. There are still a few things we need to catch up on."

"Say, where did Koenma go?" Botan looked around in search for the child ruler. "Ah, yes! He went to go see Lord Anubimon. I had better go and see what they are discussing about."

Fixing up her hair, Botan hummed a tune to herself as she walked over to where Koenma was sitting. She looked over to find him speaking with Lord Anubimon. The Underworld digimon ruler looked up directly at Botan and smiled.

"Hello there. Your name is Botan, am I correct?" Anubimon asked curiously.

"Yes, that would be me."

"Ah, Botan. Good for you to come. Please sit down with us," Koenma said. "Anubimon is quite the pleasant fellow. He's telling me everything about how he runs things down in his Underworld. I think its best we take notes on what he tells us."

"Yes, you're right," the blue-haired female nodded in agreement. "So tell us about your Digital Underworld, Anubimon."

"It's no different from your Afterlife. That's for sure," Anubimon responded kindly while sipping a red wine glass. "However, I will tell you about my experiences during my long stint as Underworld ruler."

With Anubimon proceeding to tell them about his Underworld duties, Omegamon and Athenamon were preparing to finish up their dance. It looked as though they were preparing to leave the party. It wasn't even halfway through but they felt it was time for them to depart and prepare the start of their long honeymoon that awaits them.

"Well, everyone, I'm sorry to say this but you will just have to continue this party without myself and Lady Athenamon," Omegamon announced to everyone in attendance. "We will be taking off for our honeymoon."

"But, how long will you be gone my queen?" Mermaimon asked Athenamon. "Who will be left in charge while you are away?"

"I have declared that Jaguarmon be placed in charge until we return," Athenamon announced. "Oh and by the way, I am allowing Witchmon and Kuzuhamon to be allowed into the Amazon Kingdom. Those two approached me earlier this evening and asked me if they could join us. With Pharaohmon gone, I have no reason to argue with them."

"Witchmon and Kuzuhamon! But isn't Kuzuhamon an evil digimon?" Felinismon pointed out.

"No way you can trust her," Lopmon nodded.

"She's actually a very good digimon, but she was merely on the wrong side. She will do well in our kingdom as long as she stays out of trouble," Athenamon stated. "Jaguarmon, I leave you responsible for everything while I'm gone."

"Yes, my queen, I will not let you down," Jaguarmon bowed to her queen.

"Great, I just hope you don't screw everything up, Jaguarmon," Darcmon sighed.

"Hey, just watch me! I'll lead by good example!" Jaguarmon hissed towards Darcmon.

"Omegamon, you and Lady Athenamon have yourselves a wonderful honey moon," Anubimon sat up and approached the newly wedded couple. "You've earned this vacation after all of these years. The Great Wars can finally close with its final chapter."

"You're right and I'm going to make the most out of it, my friend. It's good to have you back," Omegamon stated as he shook Anubimon's hand. "Are you ready, my lady?"

"Yes, let's go," Athenamon nodded in reply.

As the wedded couple walked down through the entrance, everyone from the party gathered around to witness the couple departing. Athenamon turned around and smelt her bouquet of flowers. The girls all gathered around and knew what was coming up. The Amazon Queen threw the bouquet of flowers across for either one of the girls to catch.

However, before any of them had a chance, a squid-like tentacle launched right out and grabbed the bouquet. This caught everyone immediately by surprise and they turned to find the culprit. Yes, it was none other than Marine Devimon! He had managed to sneak inside the hotel without anyone noticing.

"Ah, yes! Now, I know my time will come!" Marine Devimon laughed. "Yes, by catching this bouquet, I will end up marrying my Calmaramon! HAHAHA!"

Everyone in attendance glared directly at Marine Devimon with cold, hardened stares. Others were simply annoyed by his presence, especially Jaarin. She picked up a nearby guitar and charged ahead towards Marine Devimon. Before the marine demon had a chance to react, Jaarin smashed the guitar across Marine Devimon's face and sends him flying out through a glass window.

"_**AHHH! WAS IT SOMETHING I SAAAAAAAAAAID!"**_

Once the nuisance was taken out, Jaarin dusted her hands off and gave a wink to Izumi.

"Now, remember, Izumi. If any boy tries to hit on you, just let him have it."

"Right, you're an inspiration, Jaarin-san," the blonde replied with a nod.

"Well, that takes care of him. Whew, and here I thought the rest of the trash was gone," Inumon wiped his forehead.

"Ahem..."

Before long Inumon's face paled as he turned around. He quickly found himself embraced by none other than Kuzuhamon. The dark armored female giggled like a schoolgirl and held onto Inumon dearly with heart-shaped eyes.

"ACK! IT'S YOU!" Inumon screamed out.

"Oh, my Inumon-sama! Are you going to be leaving now? Without saying goodbye to me first? It's a good thing I managed to find you my Inumon-sama!" Kuzuhamon rambled on.

Once Renamon caught glimpse of this, she angrily stormed directly towards Kuzuhamon and tried pulling her off of Inumon.

"Let go of him, Kuzuhamon! What about that talk Inumon had with you last night? Are you still obsessed with him?"

"Of course, I am! If anything, I will not give up as far as Inumon-sama is concerned! Please, leave her Inumon! Renamon is no good for you! She disrespects you! I'll be your eternal love slave for as long as you desire!"

"Please... ladies... Get off and let me go..." Inumon managed to choke out.

Before leaving, Omegamon gave a wave to everyone in attendance and scooped Athenamon up in his arms. The heroes gathered together to wave their goodbye to the wedded couple. It was truly wonderful to end the festivities to witness these two rivals becoming an official wedded couple. This also seals the final chapter of the Great Wars and ends the dark reign of Pharaohmon. The Digital World and the Real World have been saved thanks in part to the five heroic teams of Planet Earth, not to mention the assist of the Dra-Warriors.

-

-

"**_So, that ends the adventure into the Digital World. In case you guys were wondering where we all go from here? Well, Guilmon and I were not too sure until we received word from the four Digimon Sovereigns. They congratulated each and every one of us for our heroic efforts. But, like all good things, our time in the Digital World was at an end. The Sovereigns provided portals for us to return home. I know this all sounds sudden, but with Pharaohmon gone, there's nothing left for us to do in the Digital World. We served our purpose, became idolized once again as great heroes and destroyed Pharaohmon. Now, I can go back home and relax when this is all settled..._**

**_Oh yeah, how can I forget about Lance Canebrook? Well, everything turned out great in the end. We realized that he wasn't to blame for all of the recent trauma. As for all the souls taken by Pharaohmon, the souls of the people back home were restored once Pharaohmon himself was destroyed. That became evident as soon as we returned home. Lance was relieved when he found out that his own parents were going to be just fine. The nightmare of the demonic Pharaohmon has finally come to an end and it couldn't have come at a better time. Now, it's back to normal life back home... Yay. Well, before all else, let's take a look at how most of us are dealing with the post-tournament events. Starting with Himura and Yui."_**

**_-_**

* * *

**Earth/Shinjuku Family Cemetery/April 2, 2003/3:03 P.M.**

Kouji and Kouichi met Yui and Himura at Shinjuku Family Cemetery. The Tsubasa siblings already visited their parents' tombs. Now, the four were ready to visit Kotori's tomb.

"Hey Himura, where are Inumon and Dark Gabumon?" Kouji asked while noticing the absence of the Tsubasa siblings' digimon.

"They're at home, resting. After the tournament, they were really tired," Himura explained.

"I can't blame them," Kouichi nodded in agreement. "My spirits are really fatigued after fighting against Duskmon three times. Plus, the fact that giving Loweemon and Kaiser Leomon to form Magna Garurumon and Susanoomon was very tiring for the spirit powers."

"Yeah, and the digital world will need a rest before to it can restore itself from the damage that Pharaohmon had caused," Yui replied.

While they were chatting, Himura led them through the cemetery and introduced them Kotori's tomb. They each placed flowers on the tomb as they prayed for her soul. The twins even mentioned to Yui about the crazy dream they had together and how they met Kotori. Yui thought it was very weird when they mentioned Kotori was dressed as Han Solo. Yes, they had told her everything about the whole whacked out Star Wars dream.

"She was a Tomboy, wasn't she?" Yui asked her brother.

The elder Tsubasa sibling nodded in reply to his sister's question.

"Yes, she was. She's far worse than Rika if you ask me."

"She's not that bad, is she?" Kouji asked Himura curiously.

"Well, while we were at the dream world, Kotori mentioned to me that she was famously known as _Bully-killer_ at her school after she sent a bully to the hospital. She told me she had beaten him down senseless without any regret."

When Himura mentioned that, Yui, Kouji and Kouichi sweatdropped. Yeah, they found out there was a person worse than Rika. Then, they immediately heard a voice.

"Yeah, and I still miss beating up those arrogant fools," the voice of Kotori chuckled.

They all turned around and they saw Kotori. She was sitting on her own tombstone. She was wearing the same clothes she wore when she reunited with Himura in the dream realm. Unlike Yui, the boys gasped out in surprise. How could be possible they are seeing Kotori's spirit in the front of them?

"What's up? You guys look like you have just seen a ghost," Kotori looked at the group with a smirk.

"Wait, you guys can see her?" Yui gasped out in shock once she had come into realization. "I thought I was the only one here who can see spirits! Even you shouldn't be able to see them, Himura!"

"But how is that possible?" asked Kouichi as Kotori got up and she smiled towards them.

"It's because of the Dream World. You see, you 3 got a strong spiritual sense after that mess from the Dream World made by that evil spirit of the Ring. Thanks to the Dream World, you received that special gift."

"You mean, we can see dead people?" asked Kouji, not sure whether to be ready for the answer.

"Not like that boy from movie, _The Sixth Sense_. Oh and yeah, I have a message for you two from your grandmother. She wants you to go see her," Kotori approached the brothers.

Once hearing this revelation, Kouichi smiled enthusiastically. Now he had a chance to see his grandmother again. Kouji wasn't so sure about this idea of seeing dead people but Kouichi tried to convince him that he might have a chance to see their grandmother.

"Have you seen our parents?" Yui asked Kotori directly. "I'm just curious..."

"Sorry, Yui-chan, a spirit guide already took them to the Spirit World. Also, today, a spirit guide will take me in there," Kotori announced right out of the blue.

"So, that means... This is going to be the last time we see each other?" Himura asked as Kotori nodded sadly.

"Yeah, but we have to continue with our own lives. Your parents would like you do that. Speaking of which, how's my Seadramon friend doing?"

"He's going to be fine. He's now living with the Dra-Warriors. He promised to me he would continue with his own life," Himura informed his friend of her digimon partner's current status. "As I promised, I will find your cousin and become his friend."

Then without warning, Kotori kissed Himura on the lips. Himura felt a sudden chill, but it didn't do harm to the boy. This was a good spirit he would always depend on. Kouichi and Kouji gasped in surprise as Yui just smiled fondly at the sight. It was an unexpected but yet a beautiful scene.

"I know you will be a good friend to him. Just don't mistake him for a girl like everybody else does. He hates when people do that," Kotori said as she immediately caught the movie theme from the movie, _Ghost_, playing in the background. **_"AND WHO'S THE IDIOT THAT IS SINGING THE GHOST THEME!" _**

Everybody turned around and they saw another ghost with a microphone and a guitar. It was a man who bore a striking resemblance to Patrick Swayze.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist!" the man chuckled.

Everybody sweat dropped directly at the young ghost. That was also unexpected. Then, they heard another voice. It was a familiar yet high-pitched voice.

"Ready to go, Miss Ayami?"

The voice belonged to none other than Botan. She was wearing her pink kimono and riding on her oar.

"Just a minute," Kotori tuned around.

She removed her goggles from her head and placed them on Himura's hands. The boy was really surprised when the goggles turned solid on his bare hands.

"It's a just a thing to remember me and a proof you need when you meet Phillipe."

Then, Kotori went towards to Botan and she hopped on her oar.

"Remember Himura, you're not a lone wolf anymore. Now you belong to a pack with a full of wolves. Bye! Bye!" Kotori smiled and waved out to the group.

With that said Botan and Kotori immediately took off into the sky above. Himura, Kouichi, Kouji and Yui waved goodbye as they watched them vanish out of thin air. They were off to the Spirit World in a flash. Himura looked down at Kotori's goggles with a warm smile. He could feel the things will be going better forwards on.

"**_HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!"_** whined the ghost singer. **_"I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE ANYMORE!"_**

Himura looked directly into the heavens and smiled, "Thank you for everything, Kotori. I promise to live the rest of my life at its fullest. Take care now, my friend."

"**_Yeah, that's for sure. Since then, Himura would be one of our closest friends. The lone wolf has indeed become a one amongst a huge pack. Whenever he needs us, we'll be there for him. But that pretty much seals all of the problems he and Yui have undergone. As for Inumon and Dark Gabumon, well they're still arguing over who will have the last TV dinners from the fridge. Inumon still has a thing for Renamon even though she won't admit it herself..."_**

**_-_**

* * *

"_**Ok, guys! It's my turn! Yusuke Urameshi here to give you the heads up! One day after the Shadow Tournament, it appeared everything would return to normal. Well, since I'm a Spirit Detective, I'll never get a break! Who's to say that I will have it easy? As soon as we all returned home, I was confronted by an old enemy of the past. I had now come to a realization that I must participate in yet another tournament called the Dark Tournament. Whatever the hell that is, but you're about to find out."**_

Yusuke Urameshi found himself standing at the center of a construction building. Standing on the opposite side of him was a tall, man. This man was massive in height and stature. His face seemed rather aged with a pair of shades covering his eyes and his hair similar to Arnold Schwarzenegger in _The Terminator_. The man was wearing a green coat, blue jeans and black boots. The Spirit Detective was going face to face with a demon, whom he thought he had defeated previously with Kuwabara. This took place during the rescue of Yukina.

This old, supposedly dead enemy of Yusuke's is a demon named Toguro.

The first to speak amongst the silence was Toguro, who had a deep, menacing yet calm voice.

"You didn't think you had defeated me? Money had decided that fight long before you even entered that mansion," Toguro spoke up. "But don't be disappointed. You just might have a chance to fight me on fair terms and get not so easily crushed."

Yusuke could only scoff at this 'petty' threat and growl with annoyance, "Why don't you just get to the point? I've got better things to do with my time than waste it with you!"

However, it was apparent that Yusuke was slightly afraid. It was visibly obvious with his arms trembling. Toguro sensed the aura of fear from the boy and smiled with amusement.

"So, you are afraid of me."

"What? More like amused if you ask me!"

"There's no one here to impress Yusuke," the demon stated as he removed his green coat to reveal his muscular upper body. "I can see your entire body is trembling. The ability to fear your enemies is one of your greatest strengths. It forces you to reach your potential. But you haven't been scared enough. You need some motivation, and that's why I came here to show you... **_MY TRUE POWER!_**"

As soon as he said this, Toguro roared out and released a purple, demonic aura around his body. The Spirit Detective stood his ground as he was feeling a similar power from this guy as he did with Pharaohmon before him.

"I only used twenty percent of my strength when I fought with you and your friend!" Toguro roared madly as the muscles on his body increased. "So, why don't I show you-"

Once his body increased slightly, Toguro quickly smashed through one concrete pillar with his right fist. The pillar was shattered into tiny rock debris from that one blow alone.

"There, that was sixty percent," Toguro said solemnly.

Then, Toguro wasn't finished. He leaped across and kicked through another pillar. The boy watched in horror as Toguro leaped across and punched through several more pillars around him. Yusuke immediately realized that there weren't anymore pillars to keep the collapsing ceiling from falling on top of him. The boy gasped out in disbelief as it started coming down upon him. Toguro was quick to throw out invisible ki barriers to shatter the falling debris.

However, it wasn't long before the whole building started coming down. It collapsed in a matter of seconds and created a massive dust cloud in the process. It seemed like forever since this, but then dusk broke out across the city.

Hours passed since then and there seemed to be nothing left from the pile of debris. Not life activity from either Yusuke or Toguro. However, there was a sudden movement and a hand emerged from underneath the pile. The Spirit Detective pushed a huge rock slab off his back and panted heavily under his breath. He couldn't believe he had managed to survive that. He should have been dead. Once again, luck had saved Yusuke from another near-death experience.

However, he wasn't the only one who survived. He looked ahead to find a familiar shadow standing behind the dissipating debris cloud. It was definitely Toguro. While Yusuke had some cuts and marks on his body, Toguro was completely unscathed.

"Son of a... He's alive!" Yusuke barely could manage to utter a word.

"Understand this is the last time I will save your life."

Yes, that pretty much confirmed it. Toguro did in fact save Yusuke's life there. The boy would have died underneath the falling debris had Toguro not been there. Toguro saw great interest in Yusuke and letting him die would have been a wasted opportunity.

Once Yusuke backed away with a shocked glare, Toguro instantly phased out. Yusuke gasped out but not long before he felt Toguro reappear behind him instantly.

"Two months from now, a martial arts competition will be taking place."

"Oh? A martial arts tournament...? Sounds like... fun... Yeah..." Yusuke stuttered with fear in his voice and sweat dripping across his face.

Basically, Yusuke wanted to piss himself scared.

"It's called the Dark Martial Arts Tournament," Toguro continued on. "It's organized by greedy human crime lords and drawing on the most vile demons from the Makai World. Each criminal gathers a team of five fighters, and the teams battle to the death. The humans enter for the gambling and the entertainment. Demons fight for blood, and the chance to win the grand prize. You and Kuwabara are special guests in this tournament. If you refuse, I will immediately kill you and everyone close to you. If you want to survive these fights, get stronger."

With that message delivered Toguro methodically walks off and leaps off onto the street below. He landed on his feet without losing a step and started walking down the street.

Yusuke fell to his knees and trembled not just out of fear, but also out of anger. He had just recently come back from the Shadow Tournament and the crap from Pharaohmon. Now, one day has passed, and he has been just challenged to yet another tournament. This time Yusuke would be a main attraction against Makai's deadliest and most vile demons, including Toguro himself. Beads of sweat dripped across his face as he felt butterflies in his stomach. There was no refusal to this challenge or that meant death to him and to those close to him.

"_Damn it... I just got back from the Shadow Tournament and that crap Pharaohmon put us through... Now this! The Dark Tournament! Stupid Yusuke...! You got so scared around him you couldn't even freakin' move!" _Yusuke said thought but not long as he cursed himself out. "Damn it, Yusuke! He's going to kick your stupid ass!"

Yusuke wasn't the only one scared. Looking from a nearby railway, Kuwabara was trembling just as much as Yusuke was. He couldn't even believe what had just occurred.

"What's going on here?" Kuwabara said while trembling violently. "I thought we killed him!"

Elsewhere, Toguro had already walked past the construction zone and picked up his green coat. He walked calmly down the street and stopped. Feeling out two demonic Ki, he looked up to find two figures looking down carefully. It was Kurama and Hiei.

"I assume from your dismal faces that you've been invited to the competition as well," Toguro stated promptly. "On Urameshi's team, no doubt. Demons who side with humans will get no sympathy."

"You're wrong, Toguro. Sympathy has never been a part of those fights," Kurama retorted.

"Well, as you know the teams are made of five, so you'll have to recruit another fighter," Toguro finished as he placed his green coat back on and walked off into the city streets. "For your sake I hope you find someone useful."

Kurama watched Toguro depart into the city and directed a question to Hiei, "So? What is our chance?"

"Don't ask," was all Hiei could say as he walked off from the roof side and departed into the city.

"_**Well, there you have it! The wonderful life of Yusuke Urameshi! Give me a freaking break! I just got back from the Shadow Tournament and now I'm forced to enter this competition? Needless to say, the next six months are going to be hell. My four partners on the five-man team will include Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and the masked fighter. Who exactly is this masked fighter? Well, you're about to find out. Be sure to check out the fun, drama and action as we kick into gear with the upcoming Dark Tournament! Yeah, hopefully this will make me stronger cause if I ever fight Toguro again, I'm screwed. Dark Tournament, here we come!"**_

**_-_**

* * *

"**_Yugi Muto here and what can I say? We've all returned to our normal lives after the Shadow Tournament. The Kaiba Brothers returned back to America to start establishing that Kaiba Theme Park they've always wanted to build. Duke left back to America to continue his Dungeon Dice Monsters tour and Mai returned to America to explore the beautiful cities. Once she had said her goodbyes to Joey, we never heard another word from her. But, I have a hunch we will meet again. As for me and my four friends, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Bakura, well, back to school we go... Yay. Though I am still weary of Bakura these days..."_**

The King of Games looked across the sunrise from his school's balcony. He overheard Joey calling out towards him.

"Hey, Yug! First period is about to start any minute!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah, I sure don't want to be late that's for sure!" Yugi called back and rushed towards the door.

"_Yugi, I am happy we managed to survive that encounter with Pharaohmon. We once again saved humanity from another dark threat. However, I have a bad feeling that another threat maybe on the horizon. Who could it be? There's no telling, but we must be prepared at any cost."_

"**_I managed to get a call from Lance the day after the tournament. As it turned out, his parents were released from the hospital. They'll be flying out back to America to visit Kaiba to discuss the release of the newly upgraded duel disk systems. I'm so happy Lance managed to reconcile with himself and his parents. We look forward to seeing him again and there are absolutely no hard feelings directed towards him. We all knew Pharaohmon used him as his mind control puppet. As for me, it's back to normal life as usual. That is until the threat Yami warned me about would soon come. A while later, the threat of a man named Dartz became known, then we traveled into the Millennium Puzzle to retrieve the Pharaoh's memory, but those are stories for another day. This is Yugi Muto speaking and signing out."_**

**_-_**

* * *

"**_Hello, everyone. In case you don't know who I am, allow me to reintroduce myself. My name Rei Hino. I have another persona, though: Sailor Mars. I am a part of a heroic vigilante group known as the Sailor Senshi. As soon as we returned from the Digital World, it was back to our normal lives. Pharaohmon was gone thanks to my finishing blow. I felt much better knowing that I dealt the final blow to that damn demon. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru all left back to the outskirts of Tokyo. However, they would come by to visit us a few times per month. Ami stayed with us for a week but returned back to America. She and Vega got to know each other a little better with a dinner get together before her departure. I must say, it's about time Ami found herself the right guy for her..._**

**_What about Minako, Makoto and myself? Well, we've returned back to school life as usual. Out of the three of us, only Minako is unemployed. However, she's now attempting to try out for an Idol contest, similar to American Idol and we all know Minako would do her best to become Japan's best. Makoto returned back to help tend with the restaurant she co-owns. As for me, I'm schooling and working at the Hikawa Shrine with my grandfather and Yuuchirou. I introduced my sister to them and they were thrilled to finally see her. Surprisingly, I did not receive a call from my 'wonderful' father... Yeah, that was sarcasm there. I guess he doesn't realize his daughter was gone. Ha, well, he's about to receive a call from his beloved first daughter. It's time for a rude awakening, daddy!"_**

**_-_**

**Hikawa Shrine/8:05 P.M.**

Rei Hino lay back on her bed inside her room. It had been a while since she had returned back to her own slumber since she commutes with Minako and Makoto in Shibuya. She got up from the bed and looked ahead to find Cammy sitting down. The two sisters were rather silent for a few minutes.

"Oh, Cammy, we're both pretty filthy, aren't we?" Rei wiped her face. "Yeah, we could both use some baths after that long walk across the Digital World."

"I don't know. I kind of like being dirty," Cammy giggled.

"Oh, you nasty little girl," Rei teased her sister and rubbed her finger across. "Oh yeah, you need a bath!"

"Oh no I don't..."

"Stinky!"

"You're stinky, too!"

The two sisters shared a heartfelt laugh with one another. Cammy was the first to get undressed as she stripped her shirt off. Then, Rei immediately caught glimpse of a truly grotesque and heart shattering sight. She gasped out in horror once she caught a glimpse of red welt marks across Cammy's back. It was no wonder Cammy would always change her clothes in privacy. Cammy had just realized what she had done and covered herself.

"Rei! Oh no! It's not what you think!" Cammy gasped and backed herself against the wall.

"Oh my god... Oh my god..." Rei's eyes started to tear up as painful memories were playing in her mind. "Cammy... How did you get those marks?"

"I... I..."

"How did you get them...?"

Cammy couldn't bring herself to tell her sister the truth. It was very painful for her to reveal the reason for the welts. Rei kneeled over to her sister and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders gently.

"Cammy, please tell me. I need to know... Did father do this? Don't be afraid to tell me the truth," Rei whispered. "If he did this to you, I'll be sure to straighten this out."

"Yes..."

"Hum...?"

"Father did this to me... He... He thinks I'm always getting in the way of his work... He wants me to keep a good self-image... If I don't, he beats me... Even my mommy tried to stop him... She can't... I try my best to make a good impression and yet he still beats me... Oh, sister... It's horrible... I don't even see him as a real father..."

"So, that's it then? Father did this to you?" Rei frowned and cursed under her breath. "That son of a bitch has gone too far..."

"Sister...?"

Realizing what she had said, Rei pressed Cammy close to her and gently held the little girl like a mother would protect her child. She had undergone the same trauma Cammy was experiencing now. It was reliving a past Rei had wish she had completely wanted to forget. If anything, she wants Cammy to live a happier childhood and not deal with such heart breaking trauma. It was because of her father beating her and leaving her to pursue his political career that caused her to be bitter in the first place. Needless to say, Rei's relationship with her father was icy and has been for the past decade.

"You stay right here, Cammy. I'm going to make a quick phone call. Ok? You just stay right there."

"Yeah, I understand..."

Giving a smile to her sister, Rei sat up and walked out of the room. Once she left the room, her smile turned into a cold, hardened stare. Her eyes were now burning with furious anger.

She opened up a cupboard to find the list of phone numbers. Right at the center was the highlighted number of a **_Hiroaki Hino_**. Rei pulled out her cell phone and dialed up the man's number. Gripping the phone tightly, she was anxious to let her father have it for what she's about to say. It was not going to be pretty that's for sure.

"_Hello, front desk of the Dietman Hino, speaking. May I ask who I am speaking to?"_

"This is his eldest daughter, Rei. I would like to speak to him."

"Ms. Hino? It's been a long-"

"Let me speak with my father, please."

"Yes, Ms. Hino. Please hold..."

The raven-haired girl sat down on the table with her cell phone in her right ear and fiddling with a pen next to her. There was soft music playing in the background through the waiting line, which needless to say did not calm the fiery girl. She grabbed the pen and was summoning enough strength to break it. Finally, a successful connection was made to Dietman Hino himself.

"_Hello, Dietman Hino speaking..."_

"Hello there, father," Rei responded calmly despite the slight venom in her voice.

"_Rei... My daughter? Is that you? It's been such a long time since we've spoken..."_

"I'm sure it has daddy. I'm not here to speak to you to reconcile old times. I'm calling you concerning my sister."

"_Cammy? Wait, is she there with you...? I've been searching for her for days. You mean to tell me actually is there with you...?"_

"That's right."

"_Oh, thank goodness. I'm glad she's safe with you and not kidnapped. I'll be sending a flight over to pick her up and drop her off back-"_

"No, you can stop right there, dad. As far as I'm concerned, you no longer have any claim on that poor child."

"_Of course, I do. She is my daughter..."_

"And I'm your first daughter! Need I remind you that you **_LEFT_** me behind to pursue your damn political career, dearest Dietman! You left me after physically abusing me and never helping mother through her illness! She claimed it was illness, but after many years, I just don't see it that way anymore. She died obviously of a broken heart because you left her, too! Sure, you did come to the funeral but after that, barely a word or mention from you!"

"_Rei, I'm a very busy man. I hope you understand this..."_

"No, even the busiest of parents would return every now and then to see their families, especially for the holidays. You could have sent me a card or called me to wish me a happy birthday. You've only done that once on my sixteenth birthday by taking me to dinner, but that's all..."

"_Where are you trying to get at? This is going nowhere."_

"The bruises and the welts... I found them on Cammy's back when she was getting dressed. I was horrified when I saw that. You know what that reminded me of? Hmmm? Me, father! You physically beat me because you saw women completely inferior to your status! You beat me to make an example of your philosophy! I once trusted you and you broke the sacred family trust! I figured you would have seen the error of your ways and changed for the better. But, once I saw the welts on Cammy, I was proven wrong. I feel like such an idiot to believe an asshole like you will ever change."

Rei felt tears dripping across her face as she choked up. The first daughter was letting her father know how she was feeling and releasing all of her suppressed emotions. Dietman Hino, needless to say, was silent in shock. Yes, he was caught red-handed.

"_Rei... Please, try to..."_

"Understand! I've understood enough! I don't even want to **_KNOW_** you anymore! You make me sick to my stomach! First me, then Cammy and I'll bet you beat Cammy's mother, do you? My step mother in case you've forgotten! Cammy told me she's just like my mother, your first wife!"

"_..."_

"What's the matter, dad? Do you get a real turn-on when you hit women? Yeah, it makes you a big man, doesn't it? You're so pathetic," Rei spat out ferociously. "It's no wonder I've never had any interest in dating guys, because I'm scared that any one of them will turn out just like you! It's a good thing, too, because I wouldn't want my child to undergo the same trauma that myself and Cammy have gone through. It's sad when a child has to deal with that. No, here's what I propose. Since I'm going to be nineteen this month, I'm an adult and I have the right to gain custody of a child. Which means I want custody of Cammy since I feel she will be more comfortable leaving in a safer environment with me than you!"

"_You can't... Even if you can take me to court, I will not let you gain custody of Cammy. She's my daughter..."_

"Well, consider yourself childless as far as I'm concerned. I'm taking your ass to court and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me!" Rei growled intensely and smashed the pen against the table. "Enough is enough, fa- No. As far as I'm concerned, I have no father! My mother is gone to a better place, but I've never had a father. You're simply Dietman Hino in my view. Now, you name the time and place where we can settle this. I'll be waiting here for you, Dietman Hino. Cammy will be much safer with me and will not have to deal with a monster like you! I will defeat the big, bad monster for her!"

"_Rei, please reconsider this. You're going too far..."_

"Gone too far? No, I'm just getting started! Cammy will be with me and she's much happier to be at her beloved sister's side. My friends are in agreement with me. Won't they be disgusted to know how much a man the Dietman really is once I tell them about what you've done to Cammy? I know Usagi would be disgusted in you."

"_No, don't do this..."_

"Sorry, but there is no turning back, Dietman, consider the court date set for sometime early this month. I will see you there and you had better be ready for the evidence I'm going to present. I think Cammy and I will be all the proof the judge needs to hand me custody of my sister."

"_To think my own daughter is taking me to court over such a petty reason. You are going too far with this..."_

"Pitiful, you're in denial, Dietman. Well, here's a little reality check... **_I HAVEN'T EVEN BEGUN YET!_**" Rei screamed out through the phone. **_"GOODBYE!"_**

Once she vented out her anger, Rei turned off her cell phone and slammed it down on the table. She couldn't believe she had said all of that. First Pharaohmon and now this. All of that anger and frustration is building up inside her heart. She sat down on the chair, trembled violently and poured her face against her right hand. Tears came pouring down from her eyes.

"Oh my god... I can't believe I said all of that... I can't believe it..."

Then, without warning, Rei felt her heart stop beating for a second and sensed a sudden chill across her back. She lifted her face up and looked herself in the mirror. Her face was a mess with dirt and dried tears. Suddenly, she noticed an abnormal occurrence through the mirror. Her gorgeous purple eyes changed and emitted a bright, crimson glow. This had happened before in her nightmare when she faced that mysterious, demonic entity. She jumped back and felt spooked from this supposedly supernatural occurrence.

"_What was that just now...? My eyes just glowed and now... Maybe it was just my imagination. No, I saw this happen to me in that nightmare Belial Myotismon presented me. Will that dream come true? No, it was just an illusion. There is no dark side inside of me. Is there...? No, I'm the Senshi of Mars and Rei Hino. I'm nobody else. Oh, I have to think this through... How am I going to win custody of Cammy?"_

"Sister...?"

Rei spun around to find Cammy standing out in front of the room. The child had a worried look on her face. Rei crawled over towards her beloved sister and hugged her. More tears poured down Rei's eyes as she pressed Cammy closer.

"Cammy, I promise I'll be the best guardian I can be."

"You've already proven that to me, sister. I know I can depend on you."

"Yes, and I want what's best for you. Understand?"

"Of course, I do..."

"Good..." Rei whispered and smiled. "Then, would you feel better living with me?"

"Are you kidding...? Of course I'd be much happier, Rei. You're the best sister I've ever had."

"Silly, you're the only sister I've ever had," the elder sister held the younger one close to her. _"Don't worry, Cammy. I will always protect you, no matter what. I vow to be watch over you at all costs, as Rei Hino and as Sailor Mars. I will do my best to ensure you are happy."_

"**_From that day forth I lived up to my promise to Cammy-chan. I settled this with my father in court and showed them the evidence they need. Once I showed them the welts Cammy and I received, they were convinced that fa- Excuse me, Dietman Hino, would no longer have any custody over Cammy. Even his wife agreed to let Cammy stay with me. I vowed to give Cammy a suitable living environment. As soon as she settled in the shrine, we came closer than we've ever been. Though, I'll admit its pretty tough having a kid around. It's definitely hard work, but it's paying off. Cammy is happier than she's ever been. My friends have already grown to love her. In just a few months, she'll be attending a school I've helped enroll her in. Needless to say, these next few months will be great yet complicated. Just recently, that Hiei guy has been seen on our shrine grounds. I don't know what he's up to, but I'm keeping a close eye out for him. He may have rescued me out of the detonating stadium, but I can't bring myself to entirely trust him. Oh well, we'll see how everything plays from here._**

**_However, just when I thought everything would turn all right, some things haven't been looking too bright. Lately, I've been having these visions and my fire readings are showing me images. Rather disturbing ones. I really hope this will all settle down, but my conscious is telling me that something bad maybe heading our way. I hope I'm wrong... This is Rei Hino signing out."_**

**_-_**

* * *

**Shibuya/Local McDonalds/8:15 P.M.**

"**_Yo, this is Takuya Kanbara speaking! How's it going, dudes and dudettes? Well, one day removed and Pharaohmon had bit the dust! Who would have thought we'd be alive after all of that crap we've been through? Well, tonight we're celebrating with good ol' McDonalds burgers! I can tell you that we're going to gorge down like pigs! Oh in case you're wondering, it's just me, Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki. Kouichi and Kouji are off seeing their mother right now. Vega and Dimitro are off training in the mountains somewhere. Jaarin's home with her family and Sam's commuting with a cousin of his. Well, I can safely say that nothing's happened since the Shadow Tournament with us, Legendary Warriors. No threat has shown its ugly rear in either Digital World. The only thing we're not looking forward to is returning to school. What a bummer..."_**

Takuya and the rest of the Legendary Warriors, excluding Jaarin, Vega, Sam and Dimitro, were sitting at a table while gorging down on their hamburgers. They were immediately reminded of how well the Burgermon's burgers were.

"Hey, Takuya, you know what I've just found from the magazine store earlier?" Junpei said as he pulled out a magazine.

However, as Izumi caught a glimpse of the cover, her eyes widened out in shock. Junpei held it out right in front of Takuya. The goggle head's mouth dropped at the sight. On the front cover were both Izumi and Rei in bikinis. Yes, this was from the same photoshoot they received, which in truth was a trap, laid out by Felinismon.

"**_OH. MY. GOD!"_** was all Izumi had to scream out.

The restaurant suddenly became silent after Izumi's sudden outburst. The girl slightly blushed out of embarrassment and sat down in her chair. Izumi quickly grabbed the magazine from Junpei and glared at the two boys darkly.

"Did you two look inside...?"

"Um, no, we didn't..." Junpei and Takuya both gulped.

"I hope you're right because I won't be showing you two any mercy if I find out you were peeping!" Izumi warned them.

"Ok, we get it," Takuya sighed while sipping his orange soda.

"I'll never understand those guys," Tomoki shrugged and took a bite out of his hamburger.

"_**Well, fortunately for us, we got to live and were spared from Izumi's wrath. As I said, nothing much has happened. Bokomon and Neemon are in the Digital World in Seraphimon's palace. But, just in case there's trouble, they'll know who to call. No, not the Ghostbusters, but the Legendary Warriors. That's who! Ha, sorry I sometimes like to crack myself up. Until then, take care guys!"**_

**_-_**

* * *

**D-Tamers Digital World/Phoenixmon Mountain Range**

Looking on from the far off horizon on the mountain valley were three ominous figures. Two of which were unknown but the third was rather familiar. They all held binoculars and caught a glimpse of a massive smoke cloud from where the Phoenix Arena was left in ruins. The first to put down his binoculars was the first cloaked figure. He removed his hood and was revealed as a black dragon-like dinosaur. Basically, he was the darker version of Takato's Guilmon. Only this one was slightly larger in size, about the size of an average child.

"Ah, so, Pharaohmon has fallen...?" the dark Guilmon grunted. "Humph, well, looks like we will just have to pick up where he left off. Better yet, we will do something that he advises against: finding the seven pieces of Valmarmon and reviving the Great Demon God, for he always feared Valmarmon!"

"But, BlackGuilmon, there is an obstacle. Where are the seven pieces? It will take us decades for us to find all seven. We will need to search for advanced tracking devices," the second hooded figure replied as he unveiled himself as a humanoid black dragon.

"Patience my dear Atolmdramon," the familiar face of General Scorpionus replied.

"It's a good thing we managed to collect a sample from your original heart and cloned you right away as you asked," BlackGuilmon stated. "Thanks to my brilliant genius of course..."

"Yes and I feel much stronger than I've ever been. Those Senshi only managed to destroy a weaker and more broken down version of myself. With the proper training, it'll be a pleasure for me to eliminate those human wenches!"

"Well, that's good and all, but we will need your help if we hope to locate the seven pieces," BlackGuilmon replied as he activated a tracking device. "The devices we have can only pinpoint faint locations. We will need to find upgrades soon or all will be lost."

"So, what now?" Atolmdramon asked.

"We search for allies. I know where Demon and his group are fleeing. We can meet with them there and organize an alliance," BlackGuilmon suggested. "It'll be a matter of time before we reach our goal. Atolmdramon, have patience. I promise that our goal will be complete."

"I hope so, for your sake, BlackGuilmon," Atolmdramon snorted in annoyance. "Pharaohmon is gone and I don't wish to be categorized with that failure."

"Well, we better move out soon. The Sovereigns will no doubt send troops to scout the areas. I heard the Dra-Warriors themselves have volunteered to be their security officers," General Scorpionus stated. "If we're caught, our plans will never come to fruition and I doubt neither one of you will want to be thrown in the Dark Area."

"Good point," BlackGuilmon nodded. "Let's move!"

As the trio nodded in agreement, they hopped aboard their hovercraft bikes and took off into the far distance. Their first priority was to locate Demon and his group above all else. Then, they are to find more advanced tracking devices to help them on their quest to find the seven pieces of the Demon God, Valmarmon; they hoped to revive him and spread chaos across the Digital Worlds.

-

* * *

**Elsewhere from a far distance**

Watching the trio escape on their hover bikes, the same hooded figure who helped Belial Myotismon kept his eyes on the trio. A pair of golden, yellow eyes dimmed through the darkness underneath the hood. Those same haunting eyes were enough to send chills to the bravest of men.

He turned away and pulled out a pentagram pendant from out of his pocket.

"So, Pharaohmon has fallen. This is just as I predicted. Part one of the prophecy has been fulfilled. It's all going according to what I am hoping for. The second part to the prophecy will soon be coming up shortly."

The figure walked over to a crystal orb and waved it over his hand. An image of the trio was displayed through it and seeing them made the hooded figure chuckle.

"Yes, find the seven pieces all you want fools, you're only helping me fulfill the prophecy. For even Valmarmon will not know what will hit him!" the hooded figure chuckled. "Until then, we will just have to see how everything sets out."

No doubt about it. This guy was trouble and there was no telling what unspeakable horrors he has in store in the future events. What's this about a prophecy? Only time will tell.

-

* * *

**Digital Underworld**

Once everything had been settled, every lost soul was retrieved and returned back to the Underworld. This included the data of Wardevidramon, Basilikmon, Ryuukoutsuseimon, numerous Scrabmon, Icedevimon and many more of Pharaohmon's men. However, Pharaohmon's data hasn't been collected. It is said his soul was sent into a dark abyss.

Anubimon knew he had a job to fulfill. Once he arrived back in his office and opened his door, a large mountain pile of papers **_COLLAPSED _**right on top of him! The Underworld lord struggled to free himself from the heavy piles and emerged out while trying to breath.

"ACK! MAN! Here I am revived and now I return back with all these papers! All right, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to leave the Underworld. No more vacations for me for a long time..."

Just then, a young female figure walked in and knocked on his door. Her outfit appeared to be similar to that worn by one of the Sailor Senshi. She immediately cleared her throat.

"Um, excuse me, Lord Anubimon?" a female called out to him in the background.

"Hum...? Oh hello, it's good to finally see you. How was your trip to that alternate dimension involving that future boy...?"

"It went just fine. Though, he's still fighting off the Artificial threats in his time period. He's left in a different timeline of that same universe to help his comrades against their enemies."

"I see. Well, it seems you did a wonderful job to motivate the boy. Now, you can stick around here and help me out with my work."

"Question, when will I see them?"

"Them... As in the Sailor Senshi?"

"Yes..."

"Soon, my dear. You will meet them. Won't they be surprised to see you."

"Yes..." the girl giggled. "I'll wait a little longer, Lord Anubimon. There is no rush."

"Ok, then. You can hang around here until the time is right for you to introduce yourself to them."

"Thank you, Lord Anubimon."

"Now, let's get to work!" Anubimon pulled out his stamp to begin sealing all of the paperwork to confirm the status of every soul set to be judged.

"Right!" the girl cheered in response to the Underworld lord.

-

* * *

**Okinawa Beach/9:10 P.M.**

Standing around the beach and looking out into the beautiful night skies was Takato Matsuda. He had made himself a fire out of several logs for him and Guilmon to munch on roasted marshmallows. They decided they would make this a great opportunity to take it easy for a day or two before Takato returns back to school. Of course, there's still make-up homework for Takato to receive.

"**_Yep and that's me, Takato Matsuda. I guess you can call me the main hero of this whole crazy adventure. Guilmon and I left for my cousin's home at Okinawa Beach. Call it a mini-vacation. The other Tamers are back home and taking a day off since the Shadow Tournament. From what I heard Kazu and Kenta are out looking for the latest Duel Monsters cards. No doubt they are supping up their decks. Felinismon moved in with Jeri and her family. She serves as a waitress under the human disguise known as 'Felicia'. Terriermon is still making wise-crack jokes again while Henry, Jaarin, Lopmon and Suzie are left to laugh at his attempts in becoming a full time stand up comedian. Good luck with that, buddy. Impmon and Calumon are back to their usual antics in the city. Himura and Yui are doing much better than I hoped. Inumon and Dark Gabumon are both resting from the tournament, especially Inumon. Yamaki and his crew are rebuilding the damage at their secret headquarters, Hypnos. Ryo and Cyberdramon left town to find some lost friend of theirs. Hope everything goes well for those two. As for Rika and Renamon, well..."_**

"Hey, goggle head!" a familiar voice called out.

This immediately forced Takato to jump to his feet and look ahead to find a red-haired girl with the usual tomboyish appearance. Rika glared down Takato with a serious glare and approached him.

"Rika... How... I didn't expect you to show up..."

As Rika raised her hand, Takato cowered and shielded his face. Suddenly, she stopped and gave him a pat on his head. The boy stopped for a moment with a confused look and stared directly at Rika.

"Um, Rika...? Hey, what was that for?" Takato asked in confusion. "I had expected you to slap the taste out of my mouth."

"Why would I want to do that?" Rika smiled as she sat down on the sand.

"Um, so you came alone?"

"I'm afraid not, Takato," Renamon instantly appeared behind the goggle head.

This sudden appearance caused Takato to jump back and fall butt first against the sand. Renamon merely chuckled to herself and kneeled over next to the fireplace.

"Having a relaxing time, goggle head?"

"Um, well, yeah. You could say that. What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to see what you're up to," Rika stared at the fireplace. "Besides, I needed to get away from town."

"I see..."

"I'm so glad this whole mess is over with. Now we can move on with our normal lives. Pharaohmon was sure a pain in the ass and he outlived his welcome if you ask me."

"Amen to that, Rika" Takato agreed as he eat a marshmallow. "Want a marshmallow?"

"No thanks. Besides, I didn't just come here to chit chat with you, Takato."

"Wow, no 'goggle head'?"

"You know it's only a pet nick name I always give you. No, I came here because I wanted to make sure you fulfilled your end of the bargain?"

"Um, what bargain? Am I missing something here?"

Rika annoyingly scoffed and grabbed a marshmallow from out of his bag, "I can't believe you've forgotten, goggle head. The promise you made! Remember?"

"Promise...? I don't seem to recall promise I made."

"Do I have to remind you? The duel? Our digimon card game that was stopped because of the rain? Hello?"

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Takato quickly nodded his head. "Yeah! You and I were dueling..."

"Wow, you're a fast one," Rika rolled her eyes and smiled. "It was stopped by the rain. I felt we should have picked off where we left off. So, what do you say, goggle head? Let's get this over with. I hope you brought your deck with you."

Takato smiled and reached down into his pockets, "You know I'm always prepared, Rika. Bring everything you've got to offer!"

The two best friends stood on opposite sides of the beach and faced each other off. Smiles crossed their faces and they pulled out their digimon cards. They were ready to finish up their duel as they had promised. Guilmon and Renamon watched as their only viewing audience.

"Ready, Rika?"

"Ready for me to mop the floor with you, goggle head?"

"LET'S DO THIS!" Takato shouted out.

"**DUEL!"**

"**_And so that ends our story. The wrath of Pharaohmon is a thing of the past and we all prepare for what the future is in store for all of us. One thing is for sure, I'll be ready. For, soon, a BIG change will happen to each of us and it will be something we will never forget. This is Takato Matsuda, logging out! Peace!"_**

_**THE END**_

**_-_**

* * *

**(PREVIEW)**

Takato: Hey, guys! Did you really think this was truly the end? Well, have we got news for you! We're not through yet by a long shot! Seven and a half months have passed since the Shadow Tournament! We get a glimpse from everyone since the event. Well, unfortunately, Yugi and his group won't be making an appearance for the next few episodes since they are still in America. Hopefully, we'll be hearing from them soon.

Yusuke: It's already been a month or two since the Dark Tournament's end. You're looking at the Dark Tournament champ and... What the! Yui, well, it's good to see you again, kid.

Yui: Yusuke! Kuwabara! We have to get my godmother to the hospital! She's giving birth to twins!

Yusuke & Kuwabara: _**WHAT!**_

Rei: What are these visions I'm receiving? Are they signs of things to come?

Cammy: Wow, I get to be in the same class with Yui. But who is this Aoshi boy?

Minako: If you guys thought my drunken self was hysterical, wait until you see me when I'm on a sugar rush! Looney Tunes galore!

Himura: Hello Phillipe, my name is Himura Tsubasa. I happen to know your cousin...

Phillipe: What? You know my cousin?

Kurama: Plus, we get a shadow glimpse of the new enemy, but his identity won't be revealed for now.

Inumon: The sequel series will be called **_The Invasion of the Rajita Empire_,** but the first episode will be entitled...

_**The Beginning of a New Chapter! The Reintroduction of Earth's Heroes!**_

Takuya: Don't miss out on the brand new, sequel series! It'll sure to be better than the Pharaohmon series! Twenty-eight episodes! What more can you ask for!

-

* * *

Indeed, Takuya, what more can you ask for? With that, I am happy to announce that the Pharaohmon series has reached its conclusion. It's been a long run, but it had to come to end. It was long overdue. :D

Now, you guys notice the girl who entered Anubimon's office? She mentioned a boy from the future. I can confirm it is **_NOT_** Trunks. It is a character from my _Digimon Fusion_ series. This girl will be the one key that will actually connect this mega crossover series with my D-Fusion series. Sort of like how Ryo connects the Adventure-Tamers series in a way. Who is this girl? You'll just have to make a guess for yourselves:P Though, I would appreciate if you keep speculations at a minimum. Please, especially for those who haven't even read my D-Fusion series.

Well, before all else, I must give out credit where credit is definitely due.

As I've said before, this whole story is dedicated to my late-friend, _Youkai Youko_. The legacy of this series will continue in your honor. Thank you for everything my friend. God bless you.

I also want to give credit to _LazerWulf, Ninetalesuk _and _Belletiger_, the cousin of _Youko_. These three were my main contributors to the series and it was great working with them. I would have been in stuck with this series if it had not been for them. They helped out to contribute ideas and look over my work.

First, big thanks to _LazerWulf_ for basically setting up the format/results/match order for both tournaments of the Shadow Tournament. He solely constructed the brackets, thought up the matches and picked out the winners. As for the duel tournament, he basically used the help of his _Yu-Gi-Oh_ games to create the duels play by play. While some of the matches took a while for me to receive, they came out looking great. LazerWulf is also responsible for suggesting the whole Amazon love tradition for Athenamon, which resulted in her marriage to Omegamon. He even gave me some scenes to work with and add into my story, which was a big plus. This also included his Shadow Omegamon character debut! Awesome idea, LazerWulf! That is your character and it was my pleasure to work with him! He also has beta-read the series starting with the Shadow Tournament's beginning to the epilogue chapter. Thanks a lot, LazerWulf, buddy. I hope you're looking forward to my sequel. ;)

_Ninetalesuk_ helped to write me up many humorous scenes, including those involving Labramon. Hell, he was the one who suggested adding Knuckles, Sonic, and Shadow from the _Sonic X_ series into the_ Star Wars_ dream as cameo characters! That scene managed to add plenty of variety into my series! Also I want to thank him for allowing me to use his following characters: Metaldevidramon, Wardevidramon, Ninjadramon, Herodramon, Luzdramon, Panzerdramon, Galaxiadramon, Espritdramon, Kyodaidramon, Angedramon, Darkknightmon, Atolmdramon, the name of Valmarmon, the name of Granasmon, Gallantmon Shining Mode, Ninetalesuk's version of Labramon and the cheese-burger loving Skull Satanmon, Inferno and Berus.

_Belletiger_, and respectively _Youkai Youko_, were also great contributors to this series. They also introduced to me some unique but wonderful characters of theirs. In fact, it was these two who contributed many romantic, angsty and comedic moments. Some of these wonderful scenes include the flashback of Himura meeting Kotori in the Underworld, Kotori's death, Himura meeting Kotori in the dream world, the entire Star Wars dream, ideas for the Sailor Senshi's worst nightmares, many of funny moments involving Inumon, Joey's talk with Mai in the locker room, etc. Those two really did a lot to make this story better than I had hoped. Even though Youko is gone, Belletiger vowed to stick around and help me through difficult times. We both want to continue this series for Youko and for each of you. Also I want to thank her and the late-Youko for allowing me to use their following characters: Himura & Yui Tsubasa, Inumon & his evolutions (KouInumon, Hell Inumon & Youkai Inumon), their version of Dark Gabumon/Shadow Metalgarurumon, Nemesis, the concept of the Digital Underworld & Paradise, Basilikmon, Kotori Ayami, the mention of Phillipe, Athenamon, Jaguarmon, Mizuno/Sirendramon, the three Huskymon sisters (Huskymon, Shadow Huskymon & Bellehuskymon) and the Katsuya family (Himura & Yui's godparents).

Also thanks to _Wolfbane420_ for his Vega James Hunter character and his love for Ami Mizuno. :D Thanks to _Winged Knight_ for his Sam Joseph character. Thank you _Cavecat _for you allowing me to use your Socramon character. Last but certainly not least, a big shout-out to every reviewer that has taken the time to read this story and send a review. You guys helped to motivate me to continue this story for nearly two years. In fact, many of you have become familiarized with my _Digimon Fusion_, my first highly successful series.

These following characters/ideas rightfully belong to me: Pharaohmon's demon forms, Cammy Sakura Hino/the Digital Priestess, Brimstone, Scrabmon, General Scorpionus, the Scorpionites, Super Scrabmon, Aspmon, Babimon, Horusmon, Felinismon, Ryuukoutsuseimon, the cloaked figure who arrived at Hohou Temple, Lance Canebrook and his family, Dimitro, Onyxmon, the Hell Hockey monster, the outfits for the Ninja Senshi, the girl who appeared to assist Anubimon, and the dark figure in Rei's dream (who will be in the sequel at some point).

To tell you the truth, it was all thanks to my _Digimon Fusion_ series success that gave birth to this series. I seriously wanted to try out a true anime crossover. But it would be one that wasn't a disappointment and **_TRULY_** lived up to its name. It looks like I've really pulled it off. I first thought about writing this series as soon as I began my _D-Fusion Artificial/Virus _and _D-Tamers: Unite/Dark Magimon/D-Reaper Rewrites_. In fact, some of the most notable of the anime heroes in this series made cameo appearances throughout my _D-Fusion: D Tamers_ series. Once I completed my rewrites, I began to write this series. I didn't expect it to start off big and end with a bang. I was like 'Wow, these guys really like it.' Looks like it worked with great success.

I hope that my sequel will do just as good if not **_BETTER_** than this series. Even with only 28 chapters planned, I will still write the long 18,000 to 25,000 word chapters (Maybe a few close to 30,000 word chapters). Wish me luck and please send me more reviews. I want it to at least beat the number of reviews this series had and you guys can make it all possible. Tell all of your friends and pen pals about this series. It's a crossover, IMO, done **_RIGHT_**!

This is a series especially for the Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho fans!

Before I go, I want to give more credit where credit is due. That's for the professionals of each of these respective titles. The _Digimon _anime and manga are done by _Toei Animation, Tokyopop _and _Saban._ _Akiyoshi Hongo _is the genius behind the _Digimon _concept. The _Digimon Tamers_ series is a concept created by _Chiaki J. Konaka_ (creator for _Serial Lain Experiment, Big O, Hellsing_ and _Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040_). The _Digimon Frontier_ series is a concept created by _Yukio Kowizawa_. Yu-Gi-Oh anime/manga series is copyright of _Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids Entertainment _and _KidsWB._ _Sailor Moon_ is a series copyright of _Toei Animation _and _Naoko Takeuchi-Togashi_. Yu Yu Hakusho is copyright of _Yoshihiro Togashi _and _FUNImation_. Some of the other canon digimon characters are based exclusively from the _Digimon Adventure/Zero Two _series, which are concepts of _Hiriyuki Kakudo_.

Oh, before all else, I've included a survey you guys could fill out based on the entirety of this series. I did this for my Digimon Fusion's main sagas, including the _Millenniumon Saga._ Anyhow, here goes, this is a **_TOP 7_** list. So pick out seven for each category.

Top Male Characters:

Top Female Characters:

Top Digimon Characters:

Top Male/Female Villains:

Top Humor Moments:

Top Sad/Angsty Moments:

Top Overall Favorite Moments:

Top Battles:

Top Shocking/Unexpected Twists:

Top Darkest/Scariest Moments:

Top Duels:

Favorite Couplings:

Final Thoughts on the series:

Well, that wraps up everything with credits and such. I hope you guys enjoyed _The Wrath of Pharaohmon_ and enjoy my longest-lasting villains finally get what he deserved! ;) Now, I'm ready to begin my sequel after I settle in with school and when I have time. Don't worry though; the first chapter will be up sooner than you know it:D

Until then, peace out everyone! Good luck with school and such. You're going to need it. :P

Bye!


End file.
